People like us
by justginger
Summary: Edward Cullen is the hottest movie star. Bella Swan is an Art Graduate. Their worlds collide one day and they are drawn together. There is a secret world that they share, a lust for the darker side..
1. Chapter 1

PEOPLE LIKE US – JUSTGINGER

CHAPTER 1

Bella Swan pulled her rental car out of the parking lot into the busy, narrow and crowded street. Fuck! All she had wanted to do was to take a day off sight seeing in Florence, and it seemed as if the whole fucking world had come too! She was irritated beyond belief. She had been in Italy for 2 months now and she loved it. The summer had been everything that she had always dreamed of, hot, dry and endless.

As she slowed yet again in the traffic a blur of activity caught her eye, what the fuck? She slammed on brakes as a body slammed into her passenger door.

"PLEASE HELP ME!".

She looked up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen "What?"

"Ï need to get out of here NOW!" He barked.

For some reason, Bella didn't hesitate "Get in the back – quick"

He pulled the door open and jumped into the back seat. "Lie down between the seats." She covered him with a sarong that she had on the seat – and a basket of fruit.

Just as she pulled forward again, a crowd of people came running out of a side ally, the same one that he had come out of. She ignored the photographers and people, slowly moving the old Fiat Uno forward until someone hit on the hood of the car. Once again she slammed on brakes. She stuck her head out of the window "What the FUCK? Get away from my car – NOW!" She hit the accelerator and finally picked up speed to clear the street.

She could hear him in the back, it sounded like he was having a heart attack! "Hey are you okay? We are almost clear now; amazingly enough none seems to have seen you. Just hold on a little bit longer, okay"

"Sure"

The voice. Oh my God, the voice! It was like velvet and chocolate, smooth and thick and perfect, much better than she remembered it to be. "Um, I'm Bella, by the way, Bella Swan."

She heard a chuckle "Edward, Edward Cullen".

She looked at the road and smirked to herself "yes you are indeed"; she muttered to herself and heard that chuckle again.

Bella drove out of the city limits and soon found herself back on the road heading towards Tuscany. She checked that once again they were alone and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" the Voice asked,

"Well, for one, you can get up now and two, where am I taking you? And three you need to answer that fucking phone and four, is the secret service going to be looking for me for kidnapping you?" Bella didn't wait for any answers but opened her door and stood out side.

XOXO

Edward Cullen had had a shit day. He was pissed of and tired and so fucking sick of all these people that pawed him and shouted stupid questions at him and where the fuck was Alice? She was supposed to be with him, to protect him from all this shit and she couldn't get on the same flight as him. She had told him that PressItala (an Italian publicity company) that they had used in the past would be assisting him for the Florence premier, but here he was, getting out of the limo and there was no fucking security, and far too many people and photographers and press. He didn't have an interpreter and everyone was shouting at him in Italian! He had FUCKING HAD IT!!

"FUCK THIS!" he muttered and took off almost at a run into the theatre, pushing past everyone, he saw a sign showing an emergency exit door and stormed through it, he blinked and saw that he was in an ally of sorts, not pausing to think, he turned and ran for the road that he could see. A blue car was in front of him, he quickly ducked down and looked in the window he got a quick impression of brown eyes, brown hair and a parted, shocked pink mouth,

'PLEASE HELP ME" he said.

She told him to get in the car and he didn't even hesitate, he dived in between the front and rear seats. She threw a cloth of sorts over him and put a container of some sort on top of the cloth. He lay pretzelled up, his 6 foot 2 frame squashed into this little space, and he couldn't seem to get enough air in his lungs.

The girl spoke to him for the first time, telling him that he was safe and that no one was following them. He listened to her voice. It sexy, soft and a little husky. Her name was Bella, Bella Swan.

He laughed in spite of his current predicament. She had given no indication that she knew him, but seriously, how could she not? So he introduced himself and silently braced himself for the squeal or gasp or whatever as she realized that she was driving though Italy with the latest and most in demand actor of the big screen. She would probably say some shit like "This doesn't happen to people like us! In the real world! SQEAL! But she never did. She muttered under her breath "Yes you are indeed", and he couldn't help but laugh again.

It seemed that ages later, she was indicating and pulling over and stopped the car. He asked her why they had stopped and she had rattled off some shit about his phone and the secret service? (Too many movies Miss Swan) and where was he going to. He heard her get out of the car.

Edward slowly tried to sit up; he was sweating under the cloth and the fruit basket?? He struggled to get up and cursed as he tried to pull the front seat forward. Finally in frustration he shouted at Bella

"A little help here?"

She reached in and pulled her seat forward "Not that hard to do" she muttered.

He climbed out the car and they stared at each other.

He is beautiful; she thought to herself and felt the blush in her cheeks. Fucking blush.

She is beautiful; he thought to himself and pulled his finger through his hair. Fucking hair.

"Are you mentally unstable?"He asked

"What? You ran into my car! And probably half the western world is looking for you and for FUCK SAKE, ANSWER YOUR PHONE!!!!" she stormed away from him.

He sighed and fumbled for his phone. "What? ALICE WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? Jesus, I don't give a shit. No. I am not going back to that fucking circus. What are you doing in Rome? I'm in Florence! Fuck that Alice, you screwed up this time, kid. I need some time off, and it starts today. No, I'm not going to the villa now. I'm with a .."His eyes flicked over to Bella "a friend. I will call you later." He disconnected the line.

"Bella?"She turned around and looked at him "where are you going?"

She looked away and looked nervous "Um, to Cortona. It's a little town in.." he interrupted her, "I know where it is, do you live there?"

"For now. I'm on holiday. Graduation present. I rented a small renovated barn. Where are you going to?"She walked around the car to stand in front of him.

Now he looked uncomfortable and a little nervous. He didn't want to leave her. He had been watching her when he was speaking with Alice. She was petite and beautiful and she hadn't wanted to eavesdrop on his conversation so she had walked a distance away. That was a first for him, it seemed nowadays that everyone wanted to know what he said and thought.

She was looking at him with a slight frown, waiting for his answer.

"Are you holidaying alone?"

The frown deepened "yes, why?"

"Take me with you"

Her jaw dropped "what?"

"Take. Me., With. You" Was she high?

Was he high? "I am not deaf, Sparky. And you ask if I'm unstable? Are you? Why would you want to come with me? You don't even know me. I'm a fairly penniless Art Grad. I'm here to paint and travel. I don't live in the lap of luxury and I'm not any easy lay. So, what do you want with someone like me?" Bella was flabbergasted and pissed off. Was he fucking with her? "So, yes you are Edward Cullen, Mr. Perfect and such and I would be killed by 6 million women for being with you, but I don't know what you want or need from me, and I'm pretty sure that it's more than I can give you."

They stood glaring at each other and then he smirked at her "Wow. All that? Thanks for the offer, but I'm not looking for an 'easy lay', thanks for the thought though. Just a little peace and quiet and a little anonymity for a couple of days. Look, I'll pay you rent or shit for the time and trouble of having my prima donna ass around."

And just when things couldn't get worse, he smiled at her and gave her the full affect of the Edward Cullen stare. Fuck Me. She thought.

Bella looked at him for a long time. Just when he was about to phone Alice to come and rescue him from the side of the road, she huffed out a breath and said "Okay."

"Okay?" he felt his heart jump a little

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes. You may regret it and I will probably regret it, but come on, we'd better move before someone sees us."

She opened the car door and looked up at him, "Get in the back, just in case someone drives past us. Then you can slouch down if anyone comes, Sparky", and she laughed and shook her head.

Edward smiled at her again "You are eager aren't you?" he climbed into the back and tried to stretch his legs out as much as possible.

Bella got in and slammed her door "Vain much? Don't flatter yourself", she huffed again and started the car.

They drove in silence for a while and every now and then she would sneak a look at him in the rear view mirror. He was looking at her and smirking. Fuck. Good looking just didn't cut it. He was incredible. The hair, not quite bronze, but close, that looked like he had just got out of bed, the chiseled jaw, the cleft in the chin and a very, very kissable mouth. She bit her lower lip, far too kissable! She caught his eyes again, and felt herself blushing furiously. Oh! Fuck it! It's not like he didn't know he was perfect.

Edward closed his eyes and lay his head back on the seat. The silence felt good. At least she wasn't chattering aimlessly. He sighed and tried to remember when the last time was that he had felt so relaxed.

Bella cleared her throat, "Edward? A tux is great and all, but if you are staying for a few days, you will need clothes" she spoke quietly.

"Fuck! I didn't think of that. Can we stop somewhere and pick up a few things?"He frowned as he looked down at his pants.

Bella snorted "Cortona doesn't have an Armani Exchange. More like a Target or a Wal-Mart. Think you can handle that, Sparky?" She giggled a little at the thought of him in Wal-Mart.

"Fuck it! I don't care what I wear, anything will do." He scowls at her in the mirror.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. Why don't you relax for a while? I will tell you when I find somewhere suitable. We have got a ways to travel still."

He settled back and closed his eyes and a few moments later, Bella heard his slow and steady breathing.

What had she gotten herself into this time?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: All characters/Twilight belong to S Meyer – I just like to play a little.

PEOPLE LIKE US

CHAPTER 2

Bella sighed as she looked in the rear view mirror again. How would she ever explain this 'adventure'? She laughed quietly, NOONE would believe her. She didn't even believe her! Edward Cullen sprawled out across the back seat of the rusty Uno? Not possible. But as she snuck another look at him, she saw again the dark circles under his eyes. They looked almost like bruises. He seems vulnerable, sad almost. She felt a feeling of protectiveness inside herself. Now she really did snort, yeah, like he needed to be protected, from her probably.

She saw the sign for the town and began to slow down. She needed to wake him up. She drove slowly through town and parked near the square, under some trees. She turned to wake him and found those green eyes looking at her.

Edward ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "Fuck, I'm so tired." He said quietly, almost to himself.

Bella shifted in her seat. "There is a baseball cap in a beach bag there. Also a pair of Aviators. Put them on. It is quiet outside today, too hot and Siesta is just over. Come on." She spoke quickly and opened her door. Climbing out, she reached in and pulled her seat forward.

Edward got out. Bella laughed "Oh! We are fucked! This won't work. Baseball cap and a tuxedo? Take the jacket off, roll up the sleeves and untuck the shirt." Shestood frowning up at him. "Hmmm. Well, it's better than nothing I suppose." And with that she turned and began to cross the street.

Edward was dumbstruck. Who was this girl? One minute, he was sure she was coming on to him and the next she was dismissing him like he was nothing special.

´You are nothing special Dickward! ´ He could hear Emmett in his head. He watched as Bella stood on the other side of the road. She looked impatient, almost like she was waiting for an annoying pet to behave it's self. The word 'pet' conjured up something quite different for Edward and he felt a slight tightening in his gut. He shook his head slightly and quickly crossed the street.

"Took you long enough! Is everything okay?" Her voice was slightly husky again and although she tried to sound irritated, he could hear a little apprehension in her tone.

"Sure. Just trying to get my bearings. So, where are we headed?" he matched his footsteps to her as she was about a foot shorter than him. Out of habit he kept his head down and angled towards her.

Bella licked her bottom lip. "Um, clothes first, and then some toiletries and then some groceries. Is that okay with you?"

He just nodded as she looked up at him. A few feet up the road and she turned and bumped into him."Sorry! We are going in here" she pointed to a clothing shop. "Not designer stuff, but good cheap clothes."

When she said "cheap" Edward suddenly got a horrible feeling. Money. He needed money and he had none. FUCK! Alice normally took care of these things. He felt a rush of anger at his fuzz brained sister for screwing up this trip. He turned away from Bella "Fuck! Fuck!", He muttered under his breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He stood glaring down at the ground, lost in thought, when he felt a small hand on his arm. He jumped slightly and turned to face Bella.

She saw the flash of anger and stepped back from him, quickly dropping her hand. She blushed scarlet. "S...Sorry! Um, is there are problem? She stammered.

"Oh Bella! It's not you; I was just realizing that I don't have any money on me. Alice usually does this stuff and all I've got is my passport." He looked frustrated and uncomfortable.

"Well, it sounds like Alice is taking far too much blame here. You really should do things for yourself sometimes. Not leave everything up to your… person. Don't worry about the money for now. Let me do this and you can just pay me back when you have some money." She laughed up at him " it's not like I don't know who you are, Sparky" This time she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the shop.

Edward just let her pull him along behind her. She teased him like he was just a regular guy, but she didn't seem completely at ease. He frowned slightly and he was almost frog marched along. She was a bit of any enigma. He liked her spunky, quick wit and her attitude. She seemed to bounce back from a bad mood quickly. That bottom lip and that tiny pink tongue, damn, she made him want to do things to her. Edward smirked as he watched he pull a couple of shirts off a rack. She would no doubt have a nervous breakdown if she could see what he wanted to do to her. If she knew what he was – in private – behind closed doors...

"Earth to Edward!" Edward blinked and stared as Bella shook a shirt in front of him. "Is this one okay? He looked down and pulled a face, "I'm getting a choice? Now that is a first! I normally get told what to wear and when." He looked at the size of the shirt she was holding up and smirked. "Too small, little girl" He said quietly, and sniggered.

Bella thought she would die now. The Voice. Like verbal sex. This made her blush. Thankfully, Edward had taken the shirt and turned away towards the shelf. The voice made Bella want to go home and open the box she had hidden in her closet. STOP! She shouted to herself. He would be totally disgusted and shocked if he knew what she was - in private – behind closed doors...

Edward held a blue cotton shirt as well as a grey one. A couple of pairs of jeans which looked okay, actually. He had also found some boxers and a couple of tee shirts. Bella had added a pair of sleep pants, socks and a pair of sneakers. Edward had protested, he hated shoes at the best of times and had said that he would never wear them. She had also added a cable knit jersey, saying that the weather could turn soon.

Well it was mid September. Next they walked into a mini supermarket and Bella called out a greeting to the cashier. She took a trolley and made her way down the isles. They came to the toiletries section "I don't mind sharing, Edward, but I'm not sure you want to smell like Orange blossoms and strawberries, so you may want to grab some stuff."She was pulling the piss out of him again. She seemed to get some sort of enjoyment out of it. Two could play that game.

He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, his lips almost touching her lobe "What else do you like to share, Bella?" He chuckled as he heard her gasp and saw the blush in her cheek and tips of her hears. Quickly he moved away and grabbed some toothpaste and a toothbrush, as well as shower gel, deodorant, shaving cream and a disposable razor. A small bottle of shampoo and conditioner and he was set.

As he threw the items into the trolley, he saw that she looked really uncomfortable and nervous again. Shit! Him and his big mouth. He was such an idiot! "Bella, I'm sorry, I was just fucking with you. You don't have to be nervous around me. You are safe okay?" Without thinking he reached down and had taken her wrist in his hand. Now he stood gently rubbing his thumb over the delicate bones of her wrist. So beautiful, he thought. "Please look at me." She looked up at him and he saw the slight irritation and a little bit of excitement as well as, shame? "You are safe with me." He said again.

She smirked at him "Said the spider to the fly..." and she laughed "Come on Sparky, I'm getting hungry", and she walked towards the front of the store. Edward just shook his head and followed. Maybe she was a little unstable.

While Bella was paying, she asked him to take the bags to the car. She gave him the keys and asked him to put everything on the back seat, and the trunk didn't open.

He smiled to himself. His family would love to see him in this car. He had never driven a car like this. Even at sixteen, his first car had been a silver Volvo. Bought with his own money from his first movie. He smiled at the memory. What would surprise people was that he still drove a Volvo most times; just that now it was an SUV. And his second car was an Aston Martin Vanquish.

After the bags were stowed in the back he leaned back against the car and waited for Bella. He was her come out of the market with a tall, dark haired man. Edward looked at her. Her black ankle length gypsy style skirt was light and drifted around her as she walked. She was wearing a white cotton top that slipped off one shoulder and revealed a thin white strap beneath. The man reached out and pulled her top up. Edward saw her frown slightly and step back. He felt his fists clench. He wanted to smack the man's hand and pull her away. WHAT? That's ridiculous, he thought to himself.

Bella laughed again and mock punched the man's stomach and she turned to cross the road to him again. When she reached the car, she waited for Edward to move out the way, but he stood there frowning down at her.

"What?" she looked irritated again.

"Boyfriend?" he almost growled "I thought you were here alone" his tone was accusing.

"Relax, Sparky. He is my or our landlord's son" She motioned to the car door "Can you move? We should be getting home".

He quickly opened the door and she got in. He closed it and moved around to the passenger door and got in quickly.

She started the car and pulled out. "We will be there in about 15 minutes." she said without looking at him.

Now he turned to study her. She was quite beautiful. Not in the classical sense of the word, but the delicate bone structure of her face and hands, he saw feint traces of color on her fingers.

"So your name, is Bella short for something?"

"Isabella"

"So you are an artist" He said.

"Trying to be." She laughed

"What medium do you prefer?"

She scrunched her nose a little. Cute. "All really, I enjoy acrylics and water colors and charcoal as well. So, I suppose I haven't found the one thing. I even take photographs. I took a course in school and enjoyed it."

She bit her bottom lip "So what brings you to Italy?"She asked

Edward let out a hiss of irritation. Would the questions start now? "Premier." He said shortly.

She shifted uncomfortably and he saw the blush on her cheeks and neck "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry..."

Now he felt bad. "I'm sorry. I enjoy the fact that you don't pry. This is my last stop on a long promotional tour and I'm just so sick of the attention, you know?"

Now she looked at him. "It's okay Edward. And I can understand, I hate any kind of attention or fuss."

They drove in silence and Edward noticed that they were turning off the main road and onto a gravel pathway. He saw a group of trees and as Bella drove past them he saw a Red Cottage tucked up against the grove. His eyes felt heavy. He hadn't slept properly in nearly 48 hours, with travelling and time changes.

She pulled the car to the front of the cottage and stopped. "Welcome to Villa Rossini" she said in a fake deep voice "not much, but its home for now" She opened her door and laughed. "You did say quiet, right? Well there's not much here except, me, a few birds, lots of trees oh and cell phone reception, if you are lucky. Come on, I show you around."

Suddenly Edward was tired. He was so very tired. He got out the car and felt like he was going to fall over. "Hey!"He felt her arms go around his stomach and he gripped her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he could hear the concern in her voice. "Tired" was all he muttered.

"Come on, lets get you to bet then" Edward let out a bark of laughter "So forward, Isabella" and Bella clicked her tongue "Oh! Shut up! You know what I mean."

She was leading him inside. It was cool and smelled like her. He felt himself being guided down a hall and had a dim recollection of greens and reds and stone and then she was pushing him gently backwards and he felt cool cotton behind him. "Gooood" he muttered and then he felt gentle fingers graze his jaw. "Sleep now" she whispered. And quiet darkness closed around him.

Bella watched him as he lay on his back with his legs dropping off the side of the bed. She knew that he wouldn't be comfortable for long. She needed to unpack the groceries.

She closed the curtains in the bedroom quickly and turned on the aircon. She walked out and closed the door. As she walked down the hall way to the little 'great 'room that comprised of the kitchen, dining room and lounge area, she grinned to herself. Edward Cullen was in, okay so ON her bed.

The funny thing was that she didn't really see him like that impossibly handsome movie star. Not now, she thought back to this morning and all that had happened and realized with a little shock that as soon as they had connected on the side of the road, he had just become Edward. Just Edward. A man. And yes, a very, gorgeous, beautiful man, but just Edward, none the less. She smiled to herself. Her friend, sort of. For now.

She unpacked groceries and took out his clothes and toiletries. She headed back down the short hallway and opened the door "Edward?"

He hadn't moved in the last 15 minutes. He was snoring slightly and he was frowning. His hand moved to his shirt. He was probably uncomfortable, she thought, She needed to take some of his clothes off. She felt her hands shake at the thought – Oh come on Bella, grow a pair! She thought to herself, he is just a man like any other, like... Charlie. And then she really wanted to laugh, so not like Charlie. But she had experience in undressing her father as he had lay in a drunken stupor numerous times.

She moved quietly over to the bed and kneeled down and untied his shoes. She slipped them off and then took off his socks. No smell – so unlike Charlie! She sat back, okay, now for the shirt. She came up onto her knees and began to unbutton the crisp white shirt, damp with his sweat. Normally this would repulse her, but she felt slightly aroused by the smell of sweat, mint and wood that came from him. You are sick! She thought to herself, as she gently rolled him over to pull his arm out of the sleeve. Turning him towards her she maneuvered his other arm free.

Fuck me! What a body. He was well built but trim, muscular but tapered. She itched to touch the hair that covered his chest and then she looked down to the trail of dark hair that led from his navel to his… Oh Sweet Heavens above!

She reached for his belt and heard him moan. Her eyes flew up, but she saw that he was still sleeping. Oh good, he couldn't see the lunatic that was undressing him, wanting to have her mouth all over his body! Focus! She thought, as she quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled it off.

Without giving herself time to think, she unbuttoned his pants and slid the zip down, being careful not to touch ANYTHING! At that moment Edward shifted and lifted his hips slightly, so she gripped his pants and pulled them over his hips and down his legs.

Thank God he was wearing boxers! Now in a hurry, Bella quickly gathered all of his clothes and carried them out to the kitchen.

She tossed his socks and shirt in the washing machine, along with the clothes that she had bought for him. She folded his tux pants and put them on a hanger together with the bowtie and jacket.

She felt his phone in his jacket pocket and pulled it out. He had turned it off, so she left it on the counter. She started the washing machine and quickly ate an apple. She took the art supply bag that she had with her and headed up to the little loft area that was open to the lounge. Her canvases were up here. There was also a pull out couch and an old arm chair. In the corner sat an old upright piano, which her landlord had told her was his mothers.

Upon returning to the kitchen, Bella picked up Edward's cell phone and the bag of toiletries and went into the bedroom. She put the cell phone on the side table and went into the bathroom and put his things on the shelf above the sink.

Back in the bedroom, she picked up the thermal throw and pulled it over his body. He had turned now and was lying across the bed with his head buried in the pillows. Her eyes travelled up his back. It was toned and muscled and lightly tanned, his arms looked strong and she felt fission of desire wash over her. No drooling now, Bella, she thought and quickly, before he caught her eye fucking him, she left the room again.

Bella pulled out a bottle of water and sat at the kitchen counter. Well this was a turn of events she had not foreseen.

The Tuesday had started off normal enough! Bella looked at the clock over the stove, it was late already, no wonder she was feeling hungry, as she was about to slip off the bar stool she heard a knock at the door. She jumped and for a moment felt fearful. Had they been followed after all?

"Bella?" she smiled with relief as she heard Angelo's voice. "Hi Angelo" she smiled at the tanned wrinkled face of her landlord and friend for the summer. "Marko phoned and told Maria that you have a guest?" DAMN! Small towns. She tried to find a suitable lie. She was a terrible liar at the best of times. "Um, yes. My... friend from back home came to visit me for a few days. He's sleeping at the moment. Jet lag" she could feel the blush start. Angelo smiled at her. "A friend is good to have around, Bella. Maria says you are alone too much. She makes supper for you and your friend."

Bella noticed the dish in Angelo's hands for the first time. "Thank you! She really didn't have to." Now she felt bad for the little white lie. But it wasn't really. He was her friend and he was staying for a few days.

Angelo smiled again and looked down the passage towards the closed bedroom door. "Is nothing. She make too much Ravioli anyways." Bella loved the thick Italian accent and the charming way he spoke English to her.

"Gracie" she murmured and took the dish from him. She put it into the oven and turned back to him. "I must be going. Be safe Bella." And he tipped his hat and left.

Bella heaved a sigh of relief when Angelo left with a wave. She felt so protective of Edward. He seemed to be in a vulnerable state and she wanted him to feel safe. She knew what it was like to feel scared and alone.

FLASHBACK

_Once again she was standing in her bedroom, facing Jacob and his anger. He had been supposed to make her feel safe because he had been her friend for so long and her boyfriend for almost a year. She could smell the alcohol coming off him. They had been to a graduation party at Mike Newton's place and Mike had once again come on to her. She had told him to leave her alone, she hated these parties. Everyone always got drunk and stupid and she didn't drink, because of living with an alcoholic father, it repulsed her. Jacob had insisted they go. He had been acting odd for some time, getting angry with her, bossing her around especially after what she had told him._

_Jacob has caught her with Mike and had dragged her out of the house. She had shouted at him that he was hurting her, but he didn't stop pulling her until he got her home. Charlie was snoring in front of the television as usual and Jacob didn't even hesitate before he almost ran up the stairs. Bella tripped and he just pulled her up "Fuck! You are so fucking clumsy, get in here now!" He almost spat at her._

_Bella stood in her room, crying and staring at the boy that she thought she had once loved "What the fuck is wrong with you Jacob?" she shouted,_

_She didn't see it coming, when his hand landed across her cheek and she flew backwards into her bed. _

"_You don't listen, Bella. You are a cocktease and a bad one at that."_

_She was shocked. "Jacob..."she began to sob._

"_Shut up! You are a little slut and you want to fuck everyone but me, Bella!"He moved towards her,_

_She scrambled to her feet. She was crying and shaking "GET OUT JAKE. LEAVE ME ALONE! MY FATHER WILL KILL YOU!"_

_Jacob laughed "YOUR FATHER? He may be the Chief of Police, but he is a drunk, Bella and he doesn't give a shit about you, he never has. You are a fucking dead weight around his neck!"_

"_Jacob. Get out of my room and my house. It's over. I never want to see you again."_

_Jacob gave her a disgusted look. "You are nothing to me anymore Bella. You are sick and deranged, you have sick ideas. I the guys that you want it rough and they think you are a fuck up like your parents."_

"_You want me to control you? To dominate you? Okay Bella, here I come…" Bella felt the fear in her 18 year old heart, he kept coming and she had nowhere to go…._

END FLASHBACK

With some effort, Bella shook off the memory and quickly made a salad. She check that the Ravioli was warming up and moved to take the clothes out of the washing machine and she transferred the washing to the tumble dryer. She thought of Edward again and laughed to herself when she remembered that in her old bedroom in Forks, there was a poster of the man sleeping in her bed on her wall. When her food was ready, Bella dished up and poured herself a glass of wine. She put her ipod on and sat at the kitchen counter eating and listening to music. It wasn't really late, only past 8pm, but Bella was quite tired after the day's events and the heat drained the energy out of her.

She quietly walked into the bedroom. Edward lay much the same as earlier. Bella quietly pulled out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top and slipped into the bathroom. She stood under the cool water and sighed. All the tension of the day washed away. She quickly washed her hair and body and stepped out. She dried off quickly, did her ablutions and brushed her teeth. She pulled a comb through her hair and got dressed.

She walked over to the bed. Edward lay on his stomach still, the blanket had slipped down. Bella pulled it up a little but pulled back as she felt the over whelming compulsion to run her fingers over the plains of his back. She couldn't see his face, as it was hidden in her pillow, but his hair was that perfect just fucked look that it always seemed to have. She smiled as she took a pillow off the bed and quietly left the room. "Goodnight Sparky" she whispered.

There were spare blankets sheets in the closet in the hallway and Bella found what she was looking for. She took her bundle upstairs. On her first day here, Maria had shown her that the couch in the loft pulled out into a bed, so Bella removed the cushions and quickly made up her bed.

She heard the alarm on the dryer and went downstairs to fold the clothes from the dryer. She quickly iron his two new shirts as well as the dress shirt that he wore that day. Once the washing was folded, Bella secured the front door and left one lamp burning in the kitchen area in case Edward woke up.

She climbed into bed and closed her eyes, to the sound of his voice in her head and those green eyes and crooked smile. She smiled to herself and felt the quiver of anticipation over what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters thereof – I just like to play a little…

PEOPLE LIKE US

CHAPTER 3

Bella woke up after a night of disturbed sleep. She had had bad dreams again, triggered by the memories of Jake. But this time was different, and her nightmare had changed. Jacob was still there, but Edward had crashed through her door and had jumped between her and Jacob. He had held her in one arm, while the other had held Jacob away from her. "You're safe Bella. You are safe with me."

She got up and looked at her cell phone – it was still early. She needed coffee and a shower; it was so fucking hot up here! She quickly remade the couch up and folded her bedding and pillow and placed it on the floor next to the couch.

'_Edward must still be sleeping'_ she thought as she made her way down to the kitchen. She started the coffee and picked up the washing that she had folded last night. She tip toed to the bedroom door and promptly tripped over her own feet, but quickly righted herself. The stupid, fucking ballet lessons should have helped! Her ballet teacher had tried to be as discreet as possible when she had explained to Renee, Bella's mother that "Perhaps Isabella should take up another pastime, as ballet required some coordination!"

Bella opened the door and saw that Edward was still sleeping; only now he had kicked off the blankets and was lying on his back. She licked her lip as her eyes travelled down from his most kissable mouth and jaw line to his incredible chest and stomach to… OH MY GOD!!!

Bella turned away and dropped his fresh laundry on the dresser and opened the closet. She grabbed the first things she saw together with some panties and a bra and almost sprinted into the bathroom. She locked the door and then promptly slid down it. His boxers had ridden down low, very low and she could see the outline of his huge, and yes it definitely was Huge with a Capital H Cock. Peen. Death Rattle – okay the last one made her laugh. But, seriously, did anyone else know about this? How had 6 million women (and some men) missed THAT? 'You really are a pervert, Bella' she whispered to herself. 'the man is sleeping for god's sake and you are getting all hot and quivery and wet thinking about doing things with him – that's rape know- now get a fucking grip!'

She felt a little better after her talk with herself. She got up and stepped into the shower, making it as cold as possible – she didn't scream, she just let out little squeaks every now and again. Once she was out and dry and dressed in shorts and tank top, she brushed her hair and just decided to plait it down her back.

'_Now don't embarrass yourself just go out and keep walking, pervie'._ She opened the door as quietly as she could and slipped into the bedroom. She didn't look down at the bed but went straight out to the kitchen. Bella started making breakfast as she realized that Edward hadn't eaten for almost a full day.

The one talent that Bella Swan had was her ability to cook. Since both her mother or father had ever had the inclination to cook and it was either learn how or eat tinned food and instant cereals for the rest of her life, Bella had taken cook books out of the library from a young age and had taught herself. Now she decided that she would show off a little of her talent. Soon she had bacon, eggs, fruit, muffins and fresh juice all prepared. She decided not to wake Edward but took her breakfast out onto the wide, covered patio in front of the villa that was almost like a wrap around porch. Placing it on the wooden table that stood to the side, she went and poured a large glass of juice and carried it to the bedroom. She placed it on the table next to Edwards's cell phone and left to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast, Bella carried her dishes to the kitchen and went up to the loft to collect her sketch bag. It was old and really ratty, but it had carried her though art classes from high school through to college and now here. Bella once again sat at the outside table and picked up her IPod, flicked over to her Tuscany play list and started randomly sketching, while she sipped on another cup of coffee. She was so lost in her thoughts and drawing that she didn't notice Edward behind her or heard him call her name until she felt his hand graze against her bare shoulder.

Edward woke up and for a moment, a long moment was completely confused. He felt like he had slept for a hundred years and he was stiff and sore. Where the fuck was he now? London? Paris? Berlin? Rome? Wait. Not Rome, Florence. FLORENCE!! FUCK!! Where was he? Edward shot out of bed and stood looking around him. Nothing was familiar. He knew that he wasn't in a hotel room. It was someone's bedroom. He opened the closet and saw a sundress hanging up – Oh! Fuck! Had he been drugged? Kidnapped? Had he fucked someone?

Edward felt the panic rise when he realized that he only had his boxers on. Where were his clothes? Alice was going to kill him! Alice! He saw his cell phone on the bedside table and picked it up. He switched it on, but couldn't get reception. As he told himself to calm the fuck down, he looked around. He saw clothes neatly folded on the dresser. He vaguely remembered them. He sat down on the side of the bed. His head was throbbing now and he was so thirsty. He saw the juice – should he chance it? Once again he pushed down the panic and just gulped it down in one go – Hmm fresh juice. 'Concentrate Cullen!' he muttered 'think!'

As he thought about it, he remembered running out of the premier yesterday and running into the road and that girl…Bella? She had driven him to … _where the fuck was he?_ Somewhere in Tuscany. She was probably a fan or lunatic that had put photos of him passed out all over the Internet! Now he did feel nausea rise up. He had to get out of here NOW. He also needed to piss and shower, badly. He saw an open door that led to a bathroom.

After he relieved himself and quickly stepped into the shower. He noticed that there was man's shower gel and shampoo there and he remembered that he had chosen this stuff. He relaxed a little bit and stood under the shower spray. He tried to recall what he remembered about the girl. Bella? Isabella? He remembered long brown and mahogany hair, long lashes, and full soft looking pink lips. A sexy, husky voice and a ready smile. He felt his cock harden – _'fuck, not now!'_ He didn't have time for this!

He washed quickly stepped out. He saw the deodorant and toothbrush and quickly used them.

He walked back into the bedroom and looked at the clothes. He slipped on a pair of boxers and the jeans. Not a bad fit, then he pulled on a white t-shirt. He grabbed his cell phone and walked out of the bedroom. There was a short hallway that opened into one big room that was the kitchen, dining area and lounge. He looked up and saw a loft. He took the stairs and saw an old upright piano against the railing, a couch and an easel with various art supplies, stacked together against a wall. He saw a pile of bedding next to the couch. He smiled, so she hadn't taken advantage of him last night. He remembered that Bella had said something about being an artist or an art student.

Heading back downstairs he wondered where she was, but he was side tracked by the smell of coffee and food. He realized that he was starving and saw a plate on the stove. He quickly heated it up in the microwave and poured himself a cup of coffee. He stood by the counter and wolfed everything down. That was better! Feeling more in control now, thought he should at least try and find his hostess. He looked out of the front door and spotted her sitting at a wooden table on the covered porch.

"Bella?" nothing.

"Um. Isabella?" she didn't turn around and so he walked forward and brushed his hand across her shoulders.

Bella jumped up and let out a scream "WHAT THE FUCK MORON? "She turned around and glared at him "Fuck! Don't creep up on me like that!"

Edward shot back and looked like she was going to bit him "Moron? Really?" He glared at her " Look, Bella, we need to talk. I don't remember much from yesterday, so I just need to ask you straight out."

Bella could see that he was very serious and he looked very freaked out. "what is it?" she asked

"Who knows I am here?"

"What?"

He sighed impatiently "Who. Knows. That. I. Am. Here?"

Now Bella got mad "don't speak to me like I am six years old or an idiot – you are not making any sense" she spat out at him.

Edward ran his hands through his hair "Fuck Bella, I know how things work. Who did you tell or send photos to or whatever?"

Bella felt a rush of heat creep up her neck and face – not from embarrassment but from fury and hurt. He really thought that she would betray him like that. She rounded the table and stood toe to toe with him. She threw her head back and poked his chest with her finger.

"_Fuck you Edward Cullen!_ I am not one of the six million little hoes that throw themselves at you! If you remember, you ran into me – you asked me for help! I'm not one of those twisted people that you obviously know, I know how to keep a promise, and I promised you yesterday that I would help you. I gave you my bed and I washed your clothes and I haven't told anyone that you are here. And anyway, who the fuck would believe me? Do you honestly think that I want screaming fans running around? Please don't flatter yourself, you're not that wonderful! So if you want to leave, please be my guest. In fact I will take you or call a cab for you or you can call your …Alice to come and get you." Bella ran out of breath and steam at the same time.

She just stood there glaring at him while he looked at her like she had grown two heads.

She was so beautiful! He couldn't stop looking at her. She had rounded on him like a lioness and brave and fierce and shit and then she had poked him! No one but Emmett had poked at him in years. In fact no one touched him unless he wanted it or they were trying to grope him. Her eyes snapped at him, her mouth was full and lush and he wanted to kiss it and nibble at it so much. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He could feel the crooked smile spread over his face.

She narrowed her eyes "What the FUCK are you smiling about, Sparky?" she snarled at him.

"Are you finished?" Edward wanted to laugh at her, but by the look on her face, she would probably punch him.

Bella let out a sigh "Yes, I suppose so."

Now Edward turned on that 'Cullen' charm and megawatt smile. He put his hands on her shoulder s and looked deep into her eyes "Bella, I'm so sorry. I panicked and you are right, I do know of some VERY twisted people. Please accept my apologies. Can we start over, please?"

Bella felt like there wasn't enough air in the room – shit she was outside. Now she wanted to lick the cleft in his chin_! Oh! My god! Behave yourself_. She felt her insides melt at his smile and pushed down the feeling of hurt that was totally unreasonable when he had accused her of betraying him. He was nothing to her! She frowned at the pang that she felt when she thought that. But seriously, she meant nothing to him.

"Bella?" he was frowning slightly, still waiting for an answer.

What was the question again? Her dull brain couldn't remember.

"Can we start over?"

"Oh! Okay." She would ignore the fact that her inner self wanted to pull his pants down and have her way with his happy trail. She would think of him as one of the guys from back home like Eric or Tyler or one of the La Push boys.

Bella smiled suddenly and nodded, like she had made up her mind about something "Come on Sparkly, let's go and get some more coffee."

They walked back into the kitchen and Bella saw that Edward had eaten. "Thanks for the breakfast" he said as she filled their coffee mugs. They took a seat at the dining table.

"Okay, so how long do you want to hide for Sparky?" Bella couldn't stay mad at him for long; he was just far too pretty. She felt herself smirk at him.

Now he glared at her "What's with the 'Sparky' bullshit?"

"Oh! You know that movie? The one with the dog and the friend and the mom? You were cute and about 10? The dog's name was Sparky, and let's face it Edward, you are so pretty, you do almost sparkle" Bella couldn't hold her laughter in and laughed even harder at the feint blush that he got.

"I was sixteen, little girl. I just looked younger!" then he laughed with her "Wow. That was a long time ago" he ran his finger through his hair and groaned.

"Well how old are you now, Oh Sparky One?" she asked chuckling as he gave her the finger.

"Twenty six. You?"

"Twenty three."

He looked around "This place is nice. Peaceful. Um, I have to be in L.A. in October. So can you put up with me for two weeks or so? I'll make it worth your while?" he waggled his eyebrows at the last part.

Bella giggled "Really? Okay, well as long as we are only talking about sharing rent and food and stuff, then I will accept your offer. I am a struggling Art graduate and I always need money. In fact I am even doing a piece for a friend of our landlords. I have this place until October 10th. Then I can just travel or fly back home. My college friend Angela and I are going to be sharing an apartment together and I start a new job on November 1st."

"Where do you live?"

"Well, originally I am from Forks, Washington, and then I moved to Seattle when I went to college and now I will be moving to San Francisco. I already sent my stuff to our apartment and I will just ship my art and things there when I go home."

"Hey! I have a home in Sausalito!" he said and felt a jolt of pleasure and the thought that they lived close to each other. Well, when he was home.

"So, we can split the bill for food and rent and stuff, okay? I will run a tab for you seeing as you are penniless" Bella found this amusing and Edward found himself laughing with her. She leaned across and mock punched his arm "but you are going to have share chores. Can you cook?"

Edward gave a loud laugh "Tinned soup, cereal, and I can do a great take out menu!" He flashed that crooked grin at her and looked at her from under his lashes.

"Hmmm. Well in that case, lucky I can cook. It's not going to be caviar or anything fancy, but I will cook and you can do the dishes and keep the bedroom tidy. Clothes go in the hamper or the washing machine. The bathroom we can just do after we are in there. Sound okay to you?"

"Sure, I can do dishes, my Momma brought us up to do the dishes and keep our funk out of the bathroom and the bedroom. Now my brother Emmett, well don't share a bathroom with him, but you are safe with me."

Bella giggled at him again "Your _Momma_? Oh! That's rich! The mighty and devastatingly handsome Edward Cullen has a Momma!" Now she was messing with him!

"Don't make fun of my Momma!" he mock growled at her. Then he looked serious. "I really am sorry that I freaked out earlier, it's just that I really don't trust many people outside of my family. And my friends that I can probably count on one hand." He looked sad for a moment like he was thinking of them and he missed them. She leaned over and put her hand over his and squeezed.

They pulled apart quickly as they felt a jolt of electricity go through them. They burst out laughing and shook their hands.

"Wow" Edward said looking from his hand to hers "What the fuck was that?"

"Static, maybe" Bella smiled.

"So, I'm going to phone Alice and ask her so send me a couple of things"

"What do you need?"

"My script for the new movie for one. Maybe some more clothes and my cell phone charger."

"I've got a Blackberry as well. The charger should work for both our phones."

"Thanks. That's great." Edward couldn't stop looking at her.

Bella blushed a little under his scrutiny "Well, um, I need to do some drawing, so you, get to do KP duty. There are some books and television and some movies you can watch. You can also check your emails on my laptop. But I only get wireless at the coffee table, otherwise you can plug it into the line at the counter" She got up and began to take their mugs to the sink.

"Bella? Listen you gave up your bed for me last night and I really appreciate it. This is your place so tonight, I'll take the couch okay?"

Bella looked at him up and down and this time he almost blushed "Oh! Edward! You're what 6"1 or so? I'm 5"3 so while I am really glad that _Momma_ raised you to be a gentleman, I think that you should keep the bed. I really am fine with the couch. You keep the bedroom clean and remember that we have to share the bathroom so no surprises there, please!"

She set the mugs in the sink and gave Edward a wave as she went outside.

Edwards just stood there shaking his head a little after she disappeared. For such a little thing, she was incredibly bossy! He headed into the bathroom and packed his toiletries away. He tidied up and hung his towels over the rail.

Back in the bedroom, he made up his bed and opened the windows and curtains. The room was quite peaceful. Not overly girly. Mainly white on white furnishings and linen. He looked in the closet and saw that Bella had left him some hangers, so he hung up his shirts left his boxers and tees folded up on the dresser. He opened a drawer and saw that her panties and bras were in there. He felt his dick rise up with a vengeance as he ran a finger over some midnight blue boy shorts_. Fuck!_ The kitchen was tidied up next and Edward made short work of that, using his aggravated cock stand as a new source of energy. Once everything was clean, he wondered back into the bedroom and decided to lie down and read. He was asleep within 10 minutes.

When he opened his eyes again, he was hot and sweaty. AAAgggh! He'd left the curtains and windows open and he had switched off the aircon. The sun was blazing down onto his bed. He striped off and headed into the shower again. That felt better. The cold water refreshed him and he realized that he wasn't feeling tired and sore anymore. He got out and wrapped a towel around his hips and made his way into the bedroom to dress.

As he was about to drop the towel, he looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway with her eyes as big as saucers and her mouth in a very fuckble 'O'.

Bella had just finished making lunch and decided to call Edward, she was humming as she knocked on the bedroom door. When she didn't get an answer she opened the door and _OH MY GOD! Happy trail, Oh! Happy trail, take me home…._

The only thing better than a half naked sleeping Edward, was a half naked WET awake Edward, with sparkling green eyes and sexy smile and still coming towards her…_Oh! Shit! The six pack, the V, the thighs, the feet ('what the fuck? The feet Bella, seriously?'), the towel, the tiny, little towel desperately hugging the.._.Breathe Bella, breathe. _There is no air,_ she thought, she looked up to his eyes, those evil, sexy eyes that were watching her, watching him.

Edward just stood there and ran a hand lazily across his stomach, he raised an eyebrow "Was there something that you needed, Bella, or…wanted?" and then he smirked.

The little shit! She felt the blush and let out an inward groan.

"Nnno... um... look, lunch is ready – eat for don't eat, but it's there so okay. And just put some fucking clothes on!" Bella turned quickly to leave before she made a lunge for the towel and tripped. Fucking perfect, she thought as she prepared to hit the ground, but felt two very strong arms go around her torso. "You okay Bella?" Edward whispered against her ear. She fell back and felt his warm and wet body flush against hers. She didn't feel the towel. Fucking perfect!

Bella stayed absolutely still. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Where is your towel?" she whispered

The reverberation from his lips brushed her ear and sent warm air into her neck "I kind of lost it when I grabbed you" He whispered back. The Voice is back. All deep and thick and like a chocolate bath...

She felt the FULL effect of his 'heroic save' nestled against her ass. Oh sweet baby Buddha!

"Um," she thought that she whimpered a little "Lunch is ready"

"Good to know." He let her go slowly and Bella walked out of the room, while Edward closed the bedroom door and sank to the ground!

Oh! Fuck! He was in serious trouble. He looked down and saw that he was leaking pre cum like a fucking fourteen year old! He just sat there and grabbed his towel and let his hand touch the head. His cock reared up like a fucking lion and as Edward wrapped his hand around himself he came all over the towel. Edward bit his lip and tasted blood to keep the roar from coming out. He had almost cum all over her ass! And that was just from touching her! But the way she had looked at him, he imagined all the things that he wanted to do to her and with her. He had imagined how he could tame that smart mouth of hers.

He groaned and got up and quickly washed out the towel – no fucking way was Miss Isabella going to see this! She would never let him live it down! It was so hot that he knew it would dry quickly.

He got dressed and just pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt. Lunch was ready. Fuck. This should be interesting, he thought as he opened the door.

Bella had sped down passage as she heard the door close. She was shaking and wet and that was not from his body that had been pressed against hers. Well, okay, yes it was from his body, but it wasn't water making her wet, it was the moisture in her pussy that felt like it was swollen and plump and ripe and how was she ever going to face him? As she paced up and down the tiny kitchen, she decided that it wasn't too bad. She could do this – _'remember, Bella that he is just a boy like the boys at La Push.'_ No! And that there was the problem. Boy Oh! Boy! Was it ever – he wasn't a boy like the ones she knew. Even in college. He was definitely not like the other boys, because Mr. Perfect Body Cullen, with the fuck me now eyes was most definitely a man!

Bella stood for a moment and concentrated on reducing her panting into breaths, she did some deep breathing exercises and felt her heart rate slow slightly. Feeling better, she began to dish up the Pasta, with basil pesto and the salad that she had made.

She felt Edward enter the room. She felt the buzz of that strange electrical charge. _What the fuck was that?_

Edward stood just inside the kitchen and stared at the dark haired beauty. He was in so much fucking trouble and felt _trouble _stirring in his jeans again!

"I have made pasta with basil pesto and salad. There is juice and soda and wine or water or beer in the fridge if you want to get it." Bella didn't look up and she didn't take a breath.

She finally turned and pushed Edward's plate at him. He didn't take it and eventually she looked up and then down very quickly, blushing.

"Bella. Please look at me." He said quietly. "Are you okay after your…fall?"

Bella laughed "Sure. I'm always clumsy. They even asked me to leave ballet as a kid!" She pushed past him and put the plates on the dining room table. "Come on, Edward, foods getting cold here! Can you get me a bottle of water please?"

Okay, so she was going to ignore what happened? Fine. Edward decided to do the same. It was better that way, in any case. He wasn't looking to start anything. _And_, a sneaky little voice inside said_, he knew that she would not be easy to walk away from…_

Edward dutifully took two bottles of water from the fridge and joined Bella. They ate in silence for a while and Edward complimented her on the meal.

Bella cleared her throat "So, tell me about yourself. Your life sounds like it is quite…intense right now. Has it always been like that?"

Edward pursed his lips and leaned forward a bit "Intense is a good way to describe life right now. Before, it wasn't so bad. My parents protected me from the fans and media and I still went to a regular High School and even College. My career took off about half way through college. I'd only been in a couple of movies in small supporting roles until then, and then I was offered the lead in this teen movie, and my life just exploded." Edward gave a self conscious laugh "I had to get used to have very little privacy. I couldn't go anywhere without managers and publicists and agents and like fifty people knowing my whereabouts at all times. It got seriously crazy for a time. But, I got older, matured a bit and learned to handle everything better." Edward looked down and picked up his water and took a long pull.

"So what happened here to make you so pissed off and anxious that you ran? You don't seem to be the type of man to run from anything." Bella said quietly.

"You really want to know?" He was looking at her like he was trying to solve a puzzle

"I really do" She leaned forward slightly and picked up her water bottle.

Edward let out an expletive "What the fuck didn't go wrong? First Alice couldn't get on the same flight as me. Alice is my assistant and my sister; she is like my guard dog! Anyway there was a mix up with the flights. Then the company that Alice had contracted for security screwed up and was a no show at the premier! I got out the car and there are press and fans all over the car and the entrance to the theatre – it was a fiasco, so I just knew that I had to get out of there. I saw a side door, which led into an alley and then you tried to run me over," He was grinning from ear to ear "the rest, as they say, is history".

The grin made him look like a very naughty little boy; Bella felt the pull of those eyes. The soft timber of his voice…

"You know, this is could be some cosmic plan to bring us together..."Edward was still grinning at her but now there was a mischivious glint in his eyes, she felt herself blush he laughed, quite pleased that he had been able to get a reaction out of her.

Bella felt a pool of moisture gather in her panties, and her traitor nipples tightened at the sound of his laughter...

Edward smirked at her and took a last swig of his water; he pushed away from the table and stretched "Cat got your tongue, Bella?" He shook his head and chuckled as he picked up his plate and walked to the kitchen.

Bella realized that she wasn't breathing and gulped in air! Holy mother of jackshit! It was only day two! How would she survive two weeks? This was bad. This was VERY bad. She felt herself turning scarlet and quickly dipped her head down and picked up her plate.

He knew! He knew what he was doing! He was fucking with her! He was deliberately toying with her because he knew that she found him sexy, and irresistible. There he was leaning against the counter fucking smirking at her with one eyebrow raised. Okay Bella, you can act as well. Time to get your game face on! She walked into the kitchen and made herself snort at him "Edward, are you trying to flirt with me? You need to stick to acting, Sparky, you are way off!" She giggled "Did you really just say 'cosmic plan'?" she laughed again "Fuck now that is funny".

She expected him to come back with a snappy retort but he didn't say a word, and when she looked at him, he looked insulted and pissed off.

"Agh! Now I see. You can give it but you can't take it, hey? Aaaww, come on Sp…"

"If you fucking call me SPARKY one more time Bella – you had better be prepared for the consequences!" he looked at her with a guarded but almost daring gaze. He leaned forward again "You like being in control, don't you, little girl?" his voice dropped to a velvet whisper "You'd better be careful, little girl; you have know idea who you are dealing with."

Suddenly, he pulled himself upright and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck!" He looked at her and it was like a mask had been drawn over his face. Now he was just Edward again, in control and calm. "Thanks for lunch. I'll do the dishes now then I need to make some calls…" he turned towards the sink and began to stack the dishes.

Bella turned and almost ran out of the house. She stopped to pick up her art bag and then she did run – across the grass and through the trees to the sunflower field behind the barn. She didn't stop until she fell into the rich red earth.

What the fuck was happening to her? That Voice. Oh! My god! It curled around her like a vice and it set every nerve on fire. HOW DID HE DO THAT??

She knew that she was provoking him. She had wanted to see him lose control. She had wanted to play with fire – she wanted him to burn her, to brand her, to fucking rip her clothes off and fuck her!

She sat shaking and crying in the dirt for a while. She ran her hands through the hot sand and tried to practice calming herself down. It took her a long time to push the images back in her mind – images of Edward all over her, taking her like she craved, giving her what she craved – his mouth, and hands and body "I am SO fucked!" she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight is owned by S Meyer

People like us

CHAPTER 4

After Bella had run out of the house, Edward cleaned up their lunch dishes. He looked around the 'great room'. It was done in reds and hunters green. The grouping of couches and chairs around the fireplace with the flat screen on the stone wall above the fireplace made the room warm and cozy, but the double volume ceiling with the exposed wooden beams gave the whole room volume and space. Edward pulled out his phone and dialed Alice's number – it didn't even ring once.

"Edward! How are you? WHERE are you? Half the fucking western world is looking for you and your agent, manager Mom and Dad and even Emmett has threatened to use his contacts in the C.I.A to find…"

"ALICE!!! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!! Fuck! You never stop talking. First, I am fine. Second, I need some time away from everyone. Third, you need to make this happen for me, Ali. Please."

"Why?"

"I just need some time away..."

"Bullshit! Something else is going on. Who are you there with again?" He knew that tone. Fuck! Sometimes she scared even him. She wouldn't stop until she weaseled the information out of a person. Relentless. Cruel and just nasty!

"A friend. Alice, there is no need for you to get like this! Bella helped me yesterday and so I am staying with her. So..."

"Bella? Italian?" As true as God, she sounded like she was bouncing...

"No smart ass. Bella Swan, American. She's …different, beautiful and intriguing. Ali? I like her." His voice had dropped and she could hear an almost sad tone in his voice.

"Why don't you tell me what you need little brother and I'll send it to you." This was his protector speaking now.

"Well, I just need some clothes and some money. I want to pay my way at Bella's and I skipped out without even my wallet."

"Okay. Let me get a pen..."

They spoke for a while and Alice made arrangements to send him some more clothes. Alice made him promise to call his parents and they promised to talk later in the week.

When they hung up, Edward walked up to the loft and sat at the piano, and then he dialed his parents' number.

Esme picked up on the second ring "Edward? Is that you?"

Edward chuckled "Mom. What are you picking up Alice's ability to see the future now?'

"I was hoping that it was you. Where on earth have you been? Do you know how sick with worry your father and I have been?" And then he heard her sniffing into the phone. "I was so worried about you, my son. I thought..." Heard her soft sob and felt his heart contract painfully.

"Mom. Don't cry, please. I'm fine, really. I just freaked out a little yesterday and I needed to get away. I just need some time away from everyone and everything. I didn't mean to worry you or Dad. I'm sorry Momma."

He closed his eyes as he listened to his mother's tears. He closed his eyes and for a moment he could feel her soft arms around him and her soft lips on his cheek. He felt an uncharacteristic lump in his throat and an ache for home that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come home? Dad and I will take care of you..."

"Mom, I know you will, but I just need this time away. Can you understand? It's not you or the family or anything, it's me! I need this, please try and understand. Also, are you still coming to the lake next week?"

"Edward. The only reason that I haven't unleashed Emmett on you is because your father says he won't bring me over next week if I don't behave." They laughed and the tension dissipated.

"So, is there a girl Edward?"She laughed as she heard him groan "Mom!!"

"Well, we'll see next week. Anyway, young man, I will let you have this time. Will you please just call us and keep us posted? And remember the time difference."

"Sorry Mom, did I wake you"

"No. Dad had an emergency at the hospital and I couldn't sleep..."

Heard the trace of sadness in her voice again. "I really am fine. Stop worrying okay? I must go, but I will call you soon. Give Dad my love."

"I love you my son"

He smiled, "I love you Esme"

Edward was smiling gently into the phone. He ran his hands over the keys and began to play softly as he felt the tension lift from his shoulders and his heart. He didn't notice Bella come in.

"_I love you Esme"_

Bella felt a sharp pain inside when she heard those words. Her eyes shot up to the loft. He was sitting at the piano. It wasn't his playing that stopped her, it was the expression on his face, the look of pure love and longing and sadness on his face. And that crooked, whimsical smile! He could stop traffic with that smile. Bella groaned inwardly and she got a bottle of water from the fridge.

Edward looked so tender when he had said those words "I love you Esme". Who the fuck was Esme? He had lied to her. He had said that he didn't have a girlfriend, but she was obviously someone that he loved very much. Bella felt sick. He had lied.

She got up and decided to have a shower and clam down. She didn't try and analyze what she was feeling. It was like a fire, a raging fire. What was this? She didn't even know him. He meant nothing to her, but here she was ready to fight for her Edward. WHAT? Her Edward?

Bella squealed as she stood under the cold water. She let the water calm her down. She was so consumed by her feelings. She began to run her sponge over her body. It felt so sensitive to her touch. She washed and conditioned her hair and felt a little calmer. She turned the water off. She slipped on clean boy shorts and matching bra in blue lace. She put on skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top.

She dried her hair and decided to leave it loose. She tidied up and padded back into the lounge and curled up on the couch with her water. Edward was still playing the piano. She closed her eyes for a moment and imaged him sitting upstairs running those long, slim fingers over the keys, pressing down with jus the right pressure, his shoulders flexing…

Her eyes flew open – STOP IT! She fumed to herself. Maybe she just needed to get laid or she needed to get her magic little box in the closet. Maybe she could sneak it out while Edward was busy... She gave herself a mental shake.

Edward didn't notice her or if he did, he chose to ignore her presence. He continued to play, moving from piece to piece. Classical, blues, jazz.

The shadows lengthened and Bella finally moved. The day had cooled down and she shivered slightly and stretched as she got up.

"Hhhmmmm." She looked up quickly straight into a pair of emerald green eyes. His intense gaze made her shiver again, he suddenly felt hot as his gaze travelled from her eyes, down the length of her body and up again, making her catch her breath as his eyes lingered on her lips.

She felt her cheeks go red. Damn the blushing!

Bella decided to bread the silence. "Um … Hi. Lovely playing".

Edward cleared his throat and looked self conscious "Thanks. Do you play?"

Bella snorted "Chopsticks count?"

Edward got up from the piano stool and chuckled "It's a start". He also stretched and ran his hands across stomach "Hmm, better" as he ran his hands through his hair.

Bella snapped to attention and reminded herself that she shouldn't drool all over her new housemate.

"I'm going to start supper. Are you hungry?"

Edward smirked at her "I could eat_" Oh my God – the Voice._

She headed into the kitchen and pulled some chicken out of the fridge, along with potatoes, mushroom, onions as well has herbs. She called out "Hey Edward, are you allergic to anything? Now I know that you don't want to land up having your stomach pumped or in hospital..."she broke off and laughed to herself. She pulled out a chopping board and sharp knife. She felt that electrical charge as the hair on her neck rose and she felt his words against her ear.

"Keep laughing little girl. And no, I will eat whatever you dish up for me."

Bella swung around. He was standing close. Really close.

"Don't do that creepy, sneaky thing! I won't be responsible for my actions 'Sparky'".

His eyes narrowed and he had an almost predatory gleam in his eyes.

"You sure that you want to taunt me? I thought I told you not to call me that." His voice was low.

Bella blushed "Well then, you don't call me little girl! I'm not a little girl – I am a woman and right now I am making you dinner and giving you a place to stay, so I would say I AM in control here and I do have the upper hand, wouldn't you?"

Edward looked at her for a long moment. She swallowed nervously and then he smiled that crooked smile that made her toes curl and he shrugged "for now, Bella, for now".

He moved over to the fridge "what do you want to drink?"

Bella turned back to preparing dinner "I'll have a beer, thanks".

Edward opened two beers and put one on the counter next to her. Instead of leaving as she thought that he would, he pulled himself up onto the breakfast bar, his bare feet swinging free.

Edward pursed his lips and looked at her as she worked. "So tell me about yourself Bella. "

Bella smiled over her shoulder at him "There's really not much to tell. I already told you about moving to San Francisco. My dad is the Chief of Police in Forks. My Mom lives with her husband Phil down in Jacksonville. And I am starting work in an Art Gallery in November."

"Tell me about your art."

Bella began to describe how she had always loved to draw and paint. Edward listened, but was entranced by the graceful way she moved around the kitchen. She was passionate about her art and she used her hands to talk about her paintings and photography.

Edward continued to ask her questions that drew her out and she relaxed around him. He couldn't believe how she smiled and laughed at herself. She didn't try and flirt with him or come on to him. She treated him like a friend and he liked it. He was so conscious of her. She was so incredibly beautiful. Her body looked soft an enticing and he felt his cock harden again. He wanted to suck her bottom lip that she kept biting. He hadn't ever felt this way about someone. Sure, he had fucked women, many women, but this feeling was more than desire, more than lust. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know her secrets and hopes and dreams and desires.

Bella was telling him how she had gone to the University of Washington on a part scholarship and had just graduated.

Bella turned to look at him and he saw she was blushing again. "And that is enough about me now. I'm boring."She got a little glint in her eyes. "Now you on the other hand..."

Edward took a pull of his beer and laughed "Oh no! Not yet, what about your family? Brothers and sisters?"

"Okay, if we are going to play 20 questions, then we go one for one okay?"

Edward nodded. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Only child. I always wished that I had a sister and a brother. Someone older than me, who would fight for me, um, you know like a protector." She looked uncomfortable, as if she had said too much. "Now you. What about your family?"

"My mom and dad have been married for 32 years and they are embarrassingly in love. I have an older brother Emmett, he runs a security company. He is 29 and engaged to Rosalie. My sister, Alice who is 24. She is my assistant. Rose and Emm fight like cats and dogs, but then they fuck like rabbits too. Emmett says it's all about the make up sex" Edward was laughing at Bella's blush.

Bella laughed at him "TMI! Please! Your family sounds wonderful."She got a faraway look in her eyes and looked sad.

"Supper's ready. Can you set the table for us and grab some more beers?" She leaned down to take the chicken dish out the oven. When she turned to glance at him, she found him looking at her ass with a dark and lust filled gleam. She felt her breath catch and that electrical spark shot through her, as her nipples hardened and she felt the pull between her legs. _Oh, sweet baby Buddha, she wanted to topple him to the floor and lick him all over! No! No! She had to be strong!_

She snapped her fingers at him "Hey Sparky! Eyes up here!" She pointed to her eyes "Set the table. Move!"

She quickly turned back to the stove and she began to mutter to herself. She never heard him move, but suddenly she felt him behind her, she knew he was right there, that electrical charge cruise through her body.

Edward wasn't even sure how it happened, one moment they had been talking about families and then he mentioned Emmett and Rosalie and they had laughed.

Then she had bent over the stove and Oh Fuck! Her cute ass, round and sexy just sticking out waiting to be grabbed and pulled against his throbbing cock. He hissed through his teeth. Fuck! What was wrong with him? He was acting like a horny 14 year old. He watched as she stuck her tongue between her teeth and then licked her lips. He felt heat rush up his stomach, chest and throat. He wanted to kiss her, suck her, and bite her!

Just as he was about to escape and go and rub one off, she caught him looking at her ass. Then she sniggered – she fucking sniggered at him, at his obvious arousal. He felt a rush, a roaring build up in no she didn't! He was going to teach her a lesson.

He sprang off the counter and went to stand behind her. He could feel that electrical humming almost that was between them. He half expected to see electrical sparks shoot between her back and his chest. He could smell her. Strawberries and sunshine, berries and lavender. Just Bella. He felt a tremor run through his body – he was so close to her. He felt his cock twitched inside his jeans and strain towards the small of her back.

_Bad idea Cullen! Step back. You are going to scare the shit out of her. She will think that you are a fucking crazy person! But if he was going to live with her for the next two weeks, she had to stop provoking him._

He grabbed her hips. She squealed and tried to pull away, but she was stuck between him and the stove. She pushed back against him and he groaned out loud "Fuck! Stop Bella! Just stop!" He pressed his lips against her ear. "Enough Isabella. I am NOT your brother. If you continue to provoke me, there will be consequences. Are you ready for that?" He nipped her ear lobe. She jumped and squealed.

Edward laughed and moved away from her so quickly that she stumbled backwards and she realized that she had been leaning into him.

As she dished up, she felt furious. He was toying with her again. She was so embarrassed and humiliated. He knew that she wanted him. He knew the effect that he had on her. He was an actor for fucks sake! All this was just an act! Two could play this game. Bella wanted to play this game with him. She wanted to push him. She should back off and pretend that he was just another boy. That's what she should do…

Bella began to dish up. She willed herself to calm down and steady her breathing. She finally turned around. Edward was in the great room. He stood at the table. His eyes glowered, a stormy, dark green. His cocky smile in place. She walked over to the table with their plates. Edward pulled her seat out for her "Bella?"

She ignored the challenge in his eyes, and smiled innocently at him "thanks". She put his plate down and walked around to her place and sat down.

Edward sat down and looked at his dinner. "This looks delicious. Thanks."

Bella shifted in her seat. The games were on again. "You are going to give me whiplash with your mood swings." She said.

They ate in relative silence. Every now and again they would make comments about the food and Edward asked her about the area that they were in and what she had done while she had been in Italy. She asked about his music and he told her about being torn between music and acting.

When they had finished eating, Edward cleaned up and made sure that Bella kept talking. She was a little restless and wondered into the kitchen. "Do you want something else to drink?" she asked him as he finished the last dishes.

"Sure, what do you suggest?" he turned to look at her.

"I have some tequila"

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want to listen to some music?" Edward took their beers into the lounge.

"Sure. What do you want to listen to?" Bella picked up her iPod and put it into the docking station.

"Surprise me."Edward sat down on the couch.

Bella flipped through her play lists and found a good mix. She went back into the kitchen and got the tequila, some glasses, as well as the salt and she quickly sliced a lemon. She put everything onto a tray and carried it into the lounge.

Edward smiled at her "I like your choice of music. Debussy?"

Bella picked up her beer and sat down. She shrugged "I like it. It's very calming."

She curled up against the arm of the couch and concentrated on her breathing, She felt the atmosphere change. He was the first man that affected her like this. It wasn't like with Jacob. Edward didn't scare her. He did excite her, and he made her want to do things, to try things that she had thought about and even read about, but had never done before. She was almost too afraid to think about these things or to fantasize. But she did. When no one was around, she thought about the dark side of sex. She thought about being taken roughly – of a little pain, mixed with a lot of pleasure! Once again she thought of the toys that she had secretly bought and that was hidden in the closet. Shit! She had to get them out of there, before he looked and found them.

Edward's voice made her jump a little "What are you thinking about? You look quite flushed. Are you alright?"

Bella felt herself go scarlet "Y...yes. Um of course." Edward looked at her and saw the lust in her eyes, the parted lips, Fuck!

He wanted to touch her – no to devour her! He wanted to know what had got her so excited. Or who.

That thought made him clench his jaw. Another man? A lover? The thought of someone else touching her skin, her lips made him want to puke!

Bella laughed "I was thinking that we can go into town tomorrow. It's market day. You should come with me. You will enjoy it."

Edward raised his eyebrow at her. That was SO not what she had on her mind. Market day, sure! He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted t o push her a little.

"So, back to 20 questions – My turn, I think. Do you have a boyfriend waiting for you at home?"

"No. Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

Edward laughed "No. I don't have a girlfriend and I definitely don't have a boyfriend."

Bella smiled "So the tabloids are…" Her mind was racing. _Who the fuck is Esme?_

"The tabloids are ridiculous. If I look at someone or talk to them then I am automatically fucking them, or dating them or marrying them. I mean fuck! Who would want to get involved with me and my life?"

Bella's mouth popped open "You are joking right? Almost every woman over the age of 14 has some sort of fantasy involving you!" And then before she could retract what she had said or how it sounded, Edward leaned forward and leered at her in a playful way "Does that include you?"

Bella blushed and picked up a scatter cushion and threw it at him. He caught it easily and popped it behind his head. "Now that is ridiculous!"

They spoke about favorite foods and music and when they got to favorite actors Edward was surprised.

"Um, okay, but you can't laugh. My favorite? I would have to say is …Jasper Whitlock!"

Edward almost spat his beer out from laughing so hard. "Jazz? Well, he's taken."

Bella blushed "You know him?"

Edward grinned "I would say so. He is dating my sister."

"Wow. Okay." She looked embarrassed and bit her lip. Edward groaned inwardly.

"Where is your favorite place in the world?"

"That's easy. My home in Sausalito. I've had it for 3 years, but I don't get home enough." He sighed and looked a little sad.

"Tell me about it" Bella didn't want him to be sad.

"Well, it's a big double story. It's very open and light, there are a lot of windows. My mom and Alice helped to decorate it. It's a lot of space for 1 person, but I love it. I have a fantastic music room, "he got a wicked gleam in his eyes "And I love my playroom".

Bella frowned slightly "Playroom? Like with games and stuff?"

"You could say that." he said cryptically. His thoughts were racing. If only she knew the games he could play! He wanted to play with her.

Bella felt the atmosphere change again. She shifted a little. "How about a shot?"

She didn't wait for an answer, but poured two shots. She licked her wrist and poured some salt there. She licked the salt off. As he watched her swallow, her throat moving, he imagined her swallowing his cum and felt his hard cock respond painfully. Oh! Fuck!

The she downed the shot and quickly bit into the lemon slice, making a face.

"Hello, old friend." she said and giggled. Fuck. That was the hottest thing that Edward had seen in a long time. She licked her wrist and Edward could feel the sensation of her tongue on his erection.

Edward shifted on the couch, while trying to act casual, but his mind was in his playroom with the beautiful Isabella tied up over his bench, her legs spread open for his pleasure. Her body writhing with need, her pussy glistening with her juices, her mouth open, panting, waiting for him to touch, to taste, to bury his cock in…

"Edward? You want some?"

He groaned and this time didn't even try to hide it! _You have no idea how much I want, little girl! _Fuck he was going to have a fucking breakdown or his dick was going to explode!

He swallowed "Sure"

He sat forward and ignored his painfully throbbing erection and quickly licked his wrist and sprinkled salt. He watched Bella as she watched him lick his wrist, he saw her eyes darken and her lips part as she watched his tongue lick his skin. He saw the rush of color as his began to suck the salt off, she watched him bring the tequila to his lips and she bit her lip when he bit down into the lemon. He heard her whimper! She whimpered! Bella was as aroused as he was! Edward felt like doing a Fucking Alice-type happy dance! Bella's little pink tongue shot out and she licked her lips – OH MY GOD! Edward almost came right there. He put his glass down on the table with a little bang! Bella's eyes shot up to his and she realized that that once again he had been watching her watching him.

Edward felt the adrenaline flow through him – ah! The thrill of the chase! He wanted her and she would let him catch her, but it was these incredibly sweet and dangerous moments of foreplay that he was relishing!

Bella thought that she would surely melt or explode. Watching Edward Cullen take a shot – pure sex! She quickly took a long drink of her beer. She heard Edward chuckle evilly. She looked at him enquiringly

"Ready for round 2?" He smirked at her.

"Um. Sure" She made a move to grab hold of the bottle, but Edward got to it first.

"Bella? Ever had a body shot?"

"What?" Bella's mind was definitely NOT in the lounge. _Is he even kidding me? _

Edward couldn't help but give a little laugh.

"A body shot? You know, when you take ..."

"I know what it is! And no, Edward, I've never done that or had it done to me, okay?"

_Fuck! She thought. This could not be happening - the thoughts he conjured up were just too much. Tasting his skin under her mouth, her tongue, licking…_

"Oh! Come on Bella! You like games don't you? So, loosen up and let's play a game. I will go first, if you like. But there are rules, no hands. Just your mouth, and don't spill."

_Edward looked at her. He saw her bite her bottom lip. She's not going to go for it, he thought. She looks like a deer caught in the head lights…_

He looked at her with a challenge in his eyes. Bella saw it. Now she was sunk. She had never been able to resist a dare. He thought she was feint hearted, well he was about to meet the other Bella Swan. He logical mind told her that this was silly, and dangerous and wrong on so many different levels, while the 'other' Bella, the one she kept hidden from everyone, told her that it was time to take a chance, go for it, if not, why not? She could do this! Edward Cullen was going to meet his match.

Bella just didn't realize how true that was going to be.

"Sure, I like games, Edward. I'll play with you. Where do you want me?" She looked at him from under her lashes.

_Where do I want you? On my cock! On my face! _But he pulled himself together enough to say "Breakfast counter should be good, in case we mess. Well, not me, I seldom mess, but you are a virgin at this.."He laughed again and picked up the glasses and walk over to the counter.

Bella felt her resolve harden. _The little fucker! He was trying to intimidate her!_ She picked up the salt and the lemon and followed him.

The counter was waist high and Bella stood there for a moment wondering how on earth she was going to get up there, without embarrassing herself, when she heard Edward sigh, she looked at him as he shook his head "Come on Shorty!" and he picked her up by her waist and swung her round onto the counter. He took the salt and lemon out of her hands.

"Lie down". Oh! Fuck! The Voice was back.

Bella swung her legs around and lay down. Now she felt a little apprehensive. Edward laughed again.

"Don't look so scared, Isabella. I promise this won't hurt – too much"

Sweet heavens! She was going to have a heart attack. But 'other' Bella took over and she just laughed

"Oh I'm not afraid at all; just don't get tequila on my clothes."

Edward leaned down over her "Here are the rules – the salt goes anyway on the skin, except where it can burn. The tequila goes into the navel and the lemon; well that is the same as the salt. You may not use your hands once you have place the lemon and the salt and you can't spill. You have to lick or suck up every drop. Understand?"

Bella couldn't work her tongue or breathe, so she just nodded.

He moved her hair up and over the edge of the counter. He looked at her breasts and down to her stomach. He watched her breathing pick up. The rise and fall of her breasts and the slight quiver in her stomach. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

"Sh Isabella. Relax." He moved his hand and touched her shoulder lightly. Bella jumped.

"Relax".

"Well just hurry up already! This counter is not very comfortable on my back" Bella tried to sound pissed of but it just came out like she was whining.

Edward brushed the strap of her tank top off her shoulder, taking her bra strap with it.

He smiled a little and picked up the salt shaker. He brought his face towards her, Bella closed her eyes as Edward breathed into her neck. He moved his nose over her collar bone and up into her neck, just behind her ear, and then he licked her. FUCK! Bella jumped. He licked again and this time she hissed at him. He brought his mouth to the spot and gave her a little suck with his open mouth and Bella almost fainted. She squirmed and felt the pool of moisture in her panties.

"That tickles!" she whispered.

"Shh! No moving. That's cheating" he whispered back. He moved away to pour some salt on to the wet spot.

He picked up the lemon wedge. "Open your mouth Isabella". Every time he said her full name, Bella felt her stomach muscles quiver.

She looked up at him, his steady gaze didn't waiver from hers. "Open for me." She almost came in her pants! She licked her lips and parted them. He smiled at her and rubbed the lemon over her lips. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb and she parted her lips even more. He put the lemon between her teeth.

He moved away and picked up the bottle and poured a shot into the shot glass. "Now for the best part…"

He pulled her tank top up and exposed her stomach. He looked from her stomach to her breasts and up to her eyes. She was blushing again.

"I don't want to get any on your clothes. You don't want to get wet do you?" he said with a smirk.

Anger flashed in her eyes – pussy blocker! She raised her brow at him and flashed a smirk of her own. _Do your worst Cullen, she thought – just wait for your turn!_ Edward saw the emotions. _That's my girl, she totally up for this, he thought._

"We just need to move the waist band of your jeans..."and with that he unsnapped her jeans and brushed his hands over her waistband, just above the blue lace of her boy shorts.

Edward laughed at her "Relax! I'm just making sure that there is no mess on your jeans!" He saw her flex her thighs and tighten them. He laughed again.

He picked up the shot glass.

"Isabella. Don't move."

He poured the tequila into her navel cavity and put the glass down.

Now it was his turn to lick his lips. He looked at her again, but there was no teasing in his expression now.

"Hmm, I like you like this – helpless and at my mercy. Do you trust me?" She looked deep into his eyes and nodded.

They both had the feeling that this wasn't about doing body shots anymore.

Edward suddenly swooped down to her neck and began to suck the salt off her skin. He heard her breath catch in her throat. He heard her swallow. He smiled against her skin and quickly nipped her where he had sucked.

Bella growled. Edward chuckled.

He moved down her body, his nose skimmed her shoulder, then down her breast, as he moved she hissed, and he laughed softly.

"Patience Isabella. All in good time". He moved down to her navel. He looked up and saw her eyes widen. He concentrated on her navel and moved his mouth over it. He sipped the alcohol from her belly button. He felt her stomach twitch under his lips and her began to suck gently and move his tongue over her skin. He closed his eyes and groaned into the soft skin. His heart was pounding. He felt his control slipping. He wanted to pull her jeans off her legs and to find out if the rest of her was just as soft. He could smell her arousal and he knew that nothing had ever smelled that enticing before.

Taking a deep breath, he moved up to her face again. He placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned in close, very close.

"Now comes the best bit…"

Bella frowned at him "Agggh!"

He laughed down at her and moved closer: "Keep still, for just a little longer. Don't let go now, okay?"

Bella swallowed and closed her eyes. Edward felt the flesh of the lemon against his lips and opened his mouth. He moved his mouth more fully over the lemon and then bit down just as his mouth came into contact with hers. He bit down and pulled – just like he wanted to do to her bottom lip. He tore the lemon flesh and moved away from her.

They didn't look at each other, but they were both breathing like they had run a marathon. Suddenly Bella sat up and jumped off the counter. She pushed him away a little and took the peel out of her mouth. Her eyes were gleaming as she resnapped her jeans and pulled her top down again.

Bella had almost a predatory gleam in her eyes.

She glared at Edward. "My turn. Get on the fucking counter, Cullen. Now! Take off your shirt – we don't want to get it wet, or ripped now do we?"

Edward felt his eyes widen. Damn! She was sexy when she was frustrated and aroused. He could feel her arousal rolling off her, fuck, he could almost feel her heat from here.

He pulled his shirt up and over his shoulders. He looked her straight in the eyes "Yes, Ma'am" he said as he hopped up onto the counter and lay down in one smooth move.

"Now you be gentle with me, okay? Don't mark the merchandise!"

Bella scowled at him and swore under her breath. _So fucking smooth! The little tease! Two could play this game, if she could get her brain to work again._ She looked at him as he lay on the counter, flexing his muscles and grinning at her as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Really Bella, if you wanted me to get undressed, you could have just asked nicely, no need to get all dominatrix on me" He laughed again.

Bella gasped at him. Did he know? How did he know? Edward saw her balk at him and ran his mind over his words. What had he said to cause that look of guilt and shock on her face? Could it be…? NO WAY!! Edward felt his heart lift and take off like a rocket.

Bella was looking at his chest. He was perfect. His shoulders were broad and muscular. His pecs were defined. A fine layer of bronze hair covered his arms and chest. His nipples were hard and puckered, just like hers. OMG!! A line of hair went down from his navel and disappeared into the waist of his jeans and Oh! My fuck his huge erection was fighting to get out of them, and by the looks of it, his … peen was perfect too! Bella smirked, at least Mr. Cool wasn't so cool now!

"Um, Bella? Like what you see, honey?"

Her eyes shot up to his very amused face.

"Not bad" her voice was all husky and gravelly.

She needed a drink. Bella picked up the bottle and took a swig. Much to Edward's amusement. Fuck the lemon, she needed some courage to do this without attacking him. She spluttered a little.

"Thirsty there Bella? Or do you need some Dutch courage?"

"Shut up Cullen and lay still" she growled at him.

Bella felt the slight buzz. She picked up the salt shaker. She felt fearless – she could do this!

She moved over to Edward's head and looked down at him. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Don't move. I won't hurt you. Much"

Edward laughed hard "Fuck Bella, you are so much fun. Maybe I should be afraid"

"You should be" she said as she began to nuzzle along his collar bone. He felt her lick along it until it joined in the middle of his throat. She used just the tip of her tongue.

"Hmm. Yummy. But not enough – how about .. Oh! Oh! I know.." Now he was scared, he was scared that he was going to cum in his jeans right here.

Bella moved down to his nipple and ran the flat of her tongue over his nubbin.

Edward jumped "FUCK BELLA!" he roared and made a move to get up.

Bella quickly put a finger on his lips and her other hand was resting on his chest, just below where she had been licking a moment ago.

"Sssh! Quiet now. Relax, you don't want to forfeit do you? I will never let you live it down." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Edward hissed at her. She was SO going to pay for this! Revenge would be sweet. He would let her have control – for now. "No Ma'am. You just go right on and do your worst. You'll have to do it again now, because it's dry." She would not get the better of him.

"We can't have that now can we?" Bella leaned over him and now licked all over his pec. She moved onto his nipple and began to place open mouth kisses on his nipple again. Edward curled his hands into fists but otherwise didn't make a move.

Bella poured salt over his nipple. "I like a lot of salt" She breathed and blew lightly on him.

She picked up her wedge of lemon and moved up to his mouth. " Open". He opened his mouth a little. "A little more, please". She ran her finger over his bottom lip as she pushed the lemon between his lips.

"Don't let go now"

Edward's could feel the throb of his pulse in his neck and in his cock. Where had this sexy vixen come from?

Her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were shining brightly and she could see the pulse beating wildly in her throat. Bella picked up the bottle and poured a shot into the glass. Her hands shook a little. She licked her lips and moved down to his navel. She looked up at him and grinned suddenly. Oh! No she wouldn't – but she did. She unsnapped his jeans and pulled the zip down slightly brushing ever so gently against his cock_. His balls would be purple by now, and he was never going to recover! He was actually in pain now. _He moaned a little and Bella laughed "Down tiger!"

She slowly poured the shot into his navel. "Now for the fun part.."She murmured. She lapped the salt away and gently suckled at his nipple before quickly giving it a bit and moving down to his stomach.

She put her mouth over him and created a strong suction as she took it all in one go. She had created a vacuum and released him with a slight popping sound.

"That was good" she said as she moved up to his lips. She looked into his eyes. They were blazing and glaring at her. He looked furious and in pain. "Oh! Edward, don't be a bad sport!"

They looked at each other for a long moment and something changed. She knew that he was allowing her to take the lead – this time. And he knew that she knew that. She looked nervous again. Bella quickly leaned down and pulled the lemon out from his mouth.

She moved away from him and threw the lemon away. "So teacher how was I?" she laughed a little.

She didn't look at him and he didn't dare move as she walked over and switched off her iPod.

"I, um, I need another shower. Don't worry, I'll leave you some hot water, or maybe you need a cold one".

Her nervous laughter followed her down the hall. She went into the bedroom and quickly closed and locked the door. She collapsed on the floor. Fuck me! Her entire body was shaking and she felt the wetness between her legs, even her jeans were soaked! She had had an orgasm without even touching herself! When her lips had touched his, after they had stared at each other she had felt the release in her pussy_. How is that even possible?_ It wasn't very powerful but it was there! She sat for a while and heard nothing from inside. She got up and made her way to the shower. She turned the water on cold and stood there trying to calm down. _What on earth had she been thinking? That was Edward fucking Cullen inside and she had almost assaulted him with her mouth! _As she ran her hands over her body, she remembered his mouth on her.

Bella groaned aloud and quickly rinsed off and got out the shower. She dried herself and slipped on a pair of sleep shorts and an oversized t-shirt of Charlie's. She towel dried her hair and brushed her teeth. She felt a little better. Calmer. Sober. She was SO fucked!

Edward lay on the counter with his one arm over his face as Bella escaped down the hallway. He couldn't move. He was going to cum if he did and he didn't want to lose control like that. He heard the click of the lock and a thump.

His mind was shit! He concentrated on his breathing and bringing it under control. He emptied his mind, a little trick he had learned from acting classes. He got up and swung his feet to the floor. He felt disjointed and sluggish. He stood against the counter.

WHAT THE FUCK? He blinked. Fuck. Bella Swan was the most dangerous woman he had ever encountered.

He quickly cleaned up the kitchen, putting everything away. He threw away the beer bottles and lemons. He took out a bottle of water. He drank it down in one go. He needed to clear his head. He needed to get away from her for a while. He picked up his t-shirt and pulled it on. He took another bottle of water from the fridge and ran his fingers through his hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He didn't smoke often, except when he was under immense pressure. He walked out of the cottage and down to the trees.

He tried not to think of her mouth, her teeth grazing his nipple, sucking at his stomach. He groaned – fuck! He needed release. He looked back at the cottage and he heard the shower go on.

When he got to the tree line he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. His cock sprang out. He growled as his imagined her body under the spray... Edward fell to his knees and grasped his cock in his hand and pulled – his cum shot out in a powerful stream all over his hand and the ground. He almost shouted out loud but he bit down on his lip. Oh! That felt so good, the relief was exquisite. He moved slightly and pulled his jeans up and sat down against a tree.

He wiped his hand on the grass and lit his cigarette.

Edward had never been so turned on by a woman before! He felt his dick twitch as he thought of her. She was like a drug to him. Oh! The things he wanted to do to her. He ground out the cigarette and drank some water. He pulled himself up. He felt shaky on his legs. He walked slowly back to the cottage. He saw that she had turned off the lights downstairs except for a side light in the lounge. The little tease had gone to bed! He walked in and closed the front door and lockup it.

He looked up to the loft and saw it was quiet and dark. He heard her sigh and turned over on the couch. He wanted to go to her. He wanted to rip her clothes off her body. He wanted to tie her up and spank her for teasing him. He wanted to pull on her nipples and make them tender and then bit and nibble at them until she screamed and begged for release. He wanted to take her hard and fast and gentle and slow. He wanted her to wrap her legs around him and pull him into her. He wanted her to scream out in frustration.

Edward made himself walk to his bedroom. He pulled his clothes off and moved to the shower. He turned it on and leaned against the wall and moaned as once again his hand moved down his torso.

He grabbed the soap and began to lather his chest. He closed his eyes as his hands moved down to his rock hard erection. What was he – fifteen? His hand closed over the throbbing head and he rubbed his thumb over the pre-cum. He closed his fist around his shaft and began to pump. He thought of Bella. She was so beautiful. Feisty and flirty one moment and innocent and unsure the next. His hand moved tighter and faster, he was so close again. He felt his muscles tighten. He slowed his hand to gain control. He loved being in control. He had discovered his desire to control and dominate at the age of sixteen.

His first movie – the lead actress had decided to educate him. She was beautiful and older and a Domme. She had seduced him and introduced him to her world – and her toys. Whips, handcuffs, vibrators and her special cock rings. He had learned all about control. He had learned to please her and to be pleasured.

He had learned about role playing and had learned that while he didn't mind submitting every now and again, he loved to dominate. He loved to control a woman. He loved being in charge of her body, her orgasms, her desires.

Carol had taught him all she could in the 4 months that they were together. She had never shared this side of his life with anyone but Jasper.

When he was nineteen he had been so unhappy. He was in college and he had been too scared to try and find a sub or a girlfriend who enjoyed being dominated. He was lonely and frustrated. One day Jasper, who had become a good friend since acting in that movie with Carol, had come to fetch him from his dorm and they had gotten drunk together and the whole story had come out.

Jasper never judged him. Edward had learned that Jazz was also a Dom; he too had slept with Carol at some stage. She had a 'thing' for young boys, and he had been 'educated' by her as well. Jasper had helped Edward in that he had introduced him to an exclusive club, where discretion was of the highest priority. Privacy was guaranteed. This roaming club gathered at private homes and venues in San Francisco, New York, Los Angeles. Jasper had taken him to the next meeting.

At his first meeting, Edward had met his future mentor Garret Roman and his sub/wife Kate. Garret was a Hollywood director and they had become very good friends. They had taken Edward under their wing and had schooled him in the ways of BDSM.

As Edward began to explore this world of domination, he learned about Dom and Submissive behavior. He learned about the rules and principles behind the behavior and he became more confident. He never became attached to the subs that he worked with and he had never dated one. They were experienced and he learned about pain play and pain control and submissive care.

Over the years he joined various scenes, sometimes with Jasper when they were in town together, but mostly with Garret and Kate. Edward didn't mind sharing a sub with Jazz, but didn't with anyone else.

When Edward had found out that Jasper was dating Alice, he was furious. How could Jazz stay faithful to Alice and still be a Dom?

_He and Jasper had argued until Alice had interrupted the argument._

"_Edward! Look at me! I know what Jazz is. I know who he is. We met at a party. A D/s party. I am a submissive. Jazz didn't know that I was your sister. I only told him after we had been seeing each other for three months. I asked him not to tell you until I was ready."_

He had punched Jasper, because that's what big brothers do and Alice had punched him and then they had sat down and gotten drunk.

He and Jazz and Alice had rules now too. They never did scenes together and he never saw his sister naked! But he was glad to have them to confide in. He was able to talk to them and confide in them.

When he had bought his home Alice and Jasper had helped him kit out the playroom. Alice had laughingly said that no home should be without one. She and Jasper had moved 3 blocks down from Edward.

Edward felt his erection get harder and he moved to get his release quickly. He dried off and felt more relaxed than ever. He brushed his teeth. After throwing his dirty sticky clothes into the hamper, he tidied up the bathroom. He wasn't tired yet.

He needed to look at her one more time.

He switched off the lights and opened his door. As he moved down the hallway he heard a noise from the loft. A groaning sound. He quickly went upstairs. Maybe she was ill. When he got upstairs he looked over to the pull out couch. She had kicked off her duvet and her top had pulled up. She lay on her side facing him. Her legs were spread out and her hair was all over the pillows. She moaned again. And then he heard her. "Edward, don't tease me…please"

She was dreaming of him! A sex dream and he was teasing her? Good one! He sat on the arm chair in the corner and watched her. She moaned again and her legs thrashed and then she squeezed them together.

"No! Harder please" Bella moved one hand up that had been resting on her stomach and rolled over onto her back, her hand moved under her shirt to her breast and she pinched herself. "Yes!" she hissed and her other hand went down the front of her sleep shorts.

"So good, Edward, hurt me a little please"

And there was his cock standing to attention again in his boxers. She began to move her hips as her hands moved over her body, "Oh yes! Like that baby, please Edward, now please!"

Now he could barely sit still. His hand moved down to his cock He hissed as he rubbed himself through his boxers.

Bella's hands moved faster and by the sounds of it harder, so did Edward's.

"Oh! Fuck! Yes!" Edward watched as Bella came into her hand and felt himself spill his cum into his boxers.

Bella snuggled down into her pillow and all her heard was "Edward…Hmmm" as her breathing became calm and deep.

Edward was getting uncomfortable, with his cum cooling on his stomach. That was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He got up and moved to the couch. She was so very beautiful. He leaned down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The he very gently kissed her forehead, and pulled the duvet up and over her body.

He headed downstairs and switched off the side light. He washed up again and rinsed off his boxers. He had to do laundry tomorrow!

He climbed naked into be and almost instantly he fell into a very deep sleep, but the last thought on his mind was...Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S MEYER, but hey, we can dream, can't we?

**WARNING!!!! THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR UNDER 18'S! THIS STORY CONTAINS SEX AND VIOLENCE.**

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 5**

Bella opened her eyes. At least she thought that she did. Her head felt tender, her eyes scratchy. Beer and José - not a good mix. She was so thirsty. She stretched and then she shot straight up in bed. BODY SHOTS!! _Tequila, body shots and …Edward!! Holy Fuck!_ _What did I do? I ran my tongue over his… and then I sucked on his…!!_ "Oh God! Kill me now." She flopped down again and moaned into her pillow.

She wanted to stay there all day and just pretend that last night hadn't happened, but she needed to pee really badly and she needed to brush the god-awful taste from her mouth and she needed to drink at least a gallon of water. She was so thirsty and her head was pounding now.

Bella sighed, and rolled out of bed. She folded her bedding and put the couch back. _Maybe he is still sleeping. _She thought as she walked down the stairs. She headed into the kitchen and stopped.

Edward stood leaning against the sink wearing his jeans and nothing else. _How in God's name, were feet sexy? I'm so very, very sick and so very, very fucked!_

Edward was grinning at her like a fucking idiot she scowled at him

"Good morning Sunshine" he almost sang out.

_Please, please kill me now or him!!!_

"I need a moment" she whispered and quickly made her way into the bathroom.

_I'm losing my goddamned mind. _She thought. _Remember Sicko, he is trying to get away from people that lust after his body, that's why he is with you, so suck it up, get off the toilet and face the day! _ Her mind had turned into a motivational speaker!

She washed up and felt a little better once her teeth were clean. She went back into the kitchen.

Edward wiggled his eyebrows at her "Rough night Bella?"

"Shut it! I need water and coffee and Tylenol, please, please stop smiling" she whispered and didn't look at him.

"Come on, little Miss Sunshine" Edward came forward and guided her to the breakfast bar "First of all, sit down before you fall down."

Bella looked at the counter, and once again saw Edward laying there like some offering, _ready and willing,_ her 'other' self said.

She put her head into her hands, "Oooh".

A bottle of water appeared with two tablets. "Start with these," Edward said and moved away from her. She watched him pull a mug down from the cupboard and pour her a mug of coffee. He took the milk out the fridge and poured some in. He placed the coffee and sugar bowl next to her.

He brought his own coffee and sat down next to her, she felt him nudge her. "You need me to feed you, too?" he asked and chuckled at the black glare she shot him.

With thoughts of him feeding her, Bella quickly picked up the tablets and the water; she almost drank the entire bottle in one breath, stopping only when her air supply ran out.

"Thanks, Sp…er… Edward" She said quietly. Her voice was huskier than usual.

Edward smiled, a little too smugly for his own good, and got up again.

Bella closed her eyes as she finished the water. If she didn't look at him and his bare, spectacular chest with that very soft, and yes, she knew it was soft and incredibly sexy chest hair that tapered down and then the happy, oh! So happy trail… she had nuzzled against it last night… her eyes shot open, he was, of course looking at her at that moment. Her eyes were wide, her lips parted and she went scarlet. "Why are you so fucking chirpy and what are you doing?" she almost growled at him.

Edward reached into the fridge and pulling out a bowl. "Well, my little grumpy friend, I made you breakfast".

Bella snorted.

Edward placed a bowl of fruit salad & yoghurt in front of her.

She picked up a spoon and ate in silence.

He refilled her mug and pulled out scrambled eggs and bacon from the microwave in silence and put it in front of her and took her bowl away.

Bella groaned when she had her first bite of egg. "Edward! You've been holding out on me! This is sooo good!" She smiled at him.

"The first smile of the day, my food must be good". He grinned at her.

She ate quickly and he stood watching her, drinking his coffee. She looked so cute this morning, but he had an idea that if he said that, she would rip his throat out! She obviously remembered last night, he had almost lost it when she had looked at the counter! She was mortified, but not regretful. Embarrassed, but not because she wished it hadn't happened, no, he was good at reading people, and he could see that she was attracted to him, maybe this feeling of being drawn to her was mutual.

He had woken up with a morning wood of mammoth proportions this morning. What's a guy to do? He got up and spent a very pleasant 15 minutes in the shower. Once dressed, he had gathered up all the laundry and had sorted and begun a load. When he picked up her little red panties, he had done something that he had never done before. He had put them to his nose and sniffed. There was a feint smell of BELLA and his hard on was back.

He quickly threw it down and desided to make some breakfast. He had an idea that little Bella Swan was not used to knocking back beers and tequila as she had last night, and that she was going to feel rotten when she woke up.

His culinary skills were basic, but Edward made some scrambled eggs and bacon, cut up some fruit and started coffee.

He finished his breakfast and had just washed his plate when he heard Bella's moan. He grinned and pulled out a bottle of water and the Tylonel that he had found.

Bella finished eating and hated to admit it, but she felt much better.

"So, thanks for breakfast". She said almost begrudgingly, frowning at the freak that was grinning like a fucking monkey.

"You'd better get washed up and dressed if you want to go to the market today still", was all he said as he gathered up her plate and mug.

"Oh yes! What's the time?"

"8.45"

"Damn! I'd better hustle." She began to walk away "Hey, did you start the washer?"

"Yea, the hamper was getting full and I ran out of boxers." He laughed at her expression as she looked straight at his crotch.

_OH MY GOD!! Is he going commando?_

Her startled gaze flew up to meet his knowing one "Relax Bella, I won't tell if you don't" he chuckled again "Get moving woman!" he pointed to the bedroom.

Bella almost ran into the bedroom. She flung open the closet and grabbed some clothes. She quickly pulled out her underwear and went into the bathroom.

Edward chuckled and adjusted himself as he moved the clothes to the dryer and reloaded the washing machine with the last load.

She scolded her dirty mind the entire time she washed up, and dressed quickly, making a mental note of what they would need for dinner today and tomorrow.

Before she left the bathroom she swept some mascara over her lashes and lip gloss over her mouth. She took a quick glance at herself in the bedroom mirror.

Skinny jeans, Converse, light blue blouse with front tie, hair in a messy bun. She frowned, why couldn't she be pretty or sexy? Oh well.

"I'm ready" she walked into the lounge. Edward was sitting on the couch, his feet in sneakers and he wore his white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up his arms, shirt unbuttoned a little. She was going to loose her eyesight from staring so hard. Stop _drooling! _She admonished herself.

Bella picked up her purse, together with her cell phone and picked up the car keys.

"Come on" she flashed him grin and walked out to the car.

He shook his head as he followed her "Don't you lock the front door?"

"To ward off who the marauding sheep. Let's go Sparky, time's awaisting". She laughed as she got into the car and started it up.

"You are lucky I'm in a good mood, little girl" he muttered to himself as he climbed in after her.

The drive into town was uneventful and the conversation light. Bella didn't feel uncomfortable and Edward was relaxed and happy.

As they pulled into town, Bella parked under a tree in a side street, Edward remembered "Fuck, I don't have a cap or glasses".

Bella leaned over to the glove box. "Here," She pulled out the baseball cap and the aviator glasses. "I've got your back, Edward". She touched his arm and smiled.

"Thanks for remembering" he was really touched.

"Ready?" she asked as she reached for her door.

He took a deep breath and let it out in a rush "As I'll ever be".

Bella walked around the car and took his hand a little hesitantly, he squeezed it. "My Lady in shining armor".

She smiled up at him "My knight in distress. Come on Brave Heart".

They left the car with Edward carrying the basket, they walked down the street to where the vendors were.

Various people called to Bella as they wondered around. She laughed and waved and bounded off to taste the fruit or vegetables. She brought back tidbits for Edward to nibble on. She teased him with grapes and peaches; she grossed him out with artichoke in olive oil. Children ran up to her and hugged her and looked at Edward, curious and shy.

The market place was charming, set on the parameter of the town square, with the huge, ancient fountain in the middle. The shops around it were a little shabby, very charming. Fresh produce overflowed from stalls, there was ready prepared food and delicacies, the smells all rising and mixing together. Edward began to relax as people gave him only a cursory glance and smiles. Everybody seemed to be smiling, but everything paled in comparison to Bella.

They walked close to each other, their bodies bumping into each other. Suddenly someone jostled against him and he bumped into her, cursing under his breath.

Bella stopped and looked at him "Okay?"

"Yeah. A little freaked out but okay". She started walking again and almost unconsciously took his hand again. She weaved her fingers through hers and rubbed her thumb across his hand. Edward smiled as he felt his heart catch in a strange way and felt his body relax.

"Hey Bella!" Suddenly the man from the other day pulled her into an embrace. He picked her up and swung her around while he nuzzled his face into her neck "Bella! You are cheating on me – I am crushed!"

Bella laughed "Now you know that there's no one else in my life but you! Put me down!"

He let her go by sliding her body down his. Edward was furious. What the fuck? What was it with this guy? The Italian guy was looking at him and Bella seemed to be talking to him, but he couldn't hear them over the roaring in his ears. He wanted to fucking hit the smarmy smile off this dipshits face! Then he wanted to put her over his shoulder and run.

"Edward? This is Paulo. He is Angelo and Maria's son. Angelo, this is my friend from home, Edward." She stumbled through her introduction, picking up on Edward's mood swing.

Edward pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her waist. His hand was spread over her stomach "Good to meet you. Any friend of Isabella is a friend of mine." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. _Yeah, take that fucker! She is mine and don't you forget it!_ He grinned at Paulo.

Bella looked from one to the other in wonder. _Why don't they just piss on me and get it over with? _She thought. She tried to twist away from Edward, but he just held on to her tighter.

"Bye Paulo, we will see you around".

Paulo just grinned "See you Bella. Nice to meet you Edward"

"Same here" Edward said with a smirk on his face. He couldn't help it.

As they began walking again, Bella tried to move away again, but Edward just kept hold of her.

"Okay, you can let me go now Darth Vader" she said amused.

He cocked an eyebrow at her "Darth Vader?"

"Yes you. All heavy and Neanderthal like? Paulo is a harmless flirt."

Edward just ignored her comments, but he did loosen his grip on her waist a little bit.

"We need to get water and beer. This way". She moved away from him and he followed.

_Asshole! Prick! All smurky and fucking puffed chest. Ridiculous! _ She wasn't some little ho that he could grope when he wanted to.

Edward carried the water and beer and Bella carried the basket back to the car. She loaded the basket in the back. She got in and unlocked his door, tapping on the steering wheel as she waited for him to put his parcels in the car.

He closed his door and she hit the gas and roared away. Edward couldn't help the smile on his face. She was really pissed off with him, but she looked so cute when she was pissed. He was glad that she wasn't looking at him – if she saw him grinning she would probably chuck him out him car!

Edward thought about how she looked in the market place and then he thought about Paulo and once again he felt an alien feeling spread through him and settle like a stone in his chest.

Was he jealous? No! He couldn't be! He had never been jealous or possessive before. When he had been with a sub or watched a sub scene with someone else, he had never felt this way.

But he didn't even really know her, he had only met her three days ago and yet he felt so connected to her. _Mine! She's mine! What? _He was angry with her for letting some Italian asshole touch her, nuzzle her neck! _She's mine! _He didn't care if it didn't make sense to feel this…this depth of emotion.

He knew that he had acted like a dickhead and that he should apologize, but he was still angry with her from last night, for teasing him, for this morning and for always trying to control the situation, all the time!

_Yeah, he should apologize, but what he really wanted to do was to was to spank her butt until it was bright pink, and hot and throbbing and he would have her nipples and breasts all sensitive from a lesson in pain from his riding crop, he wished he had it with him, but he could improvise. His hand could be effective too. He imagined pulling her nipples with his teeth, twisting them, just enough to feel the ache down in her pussy. She would feel the ecstasy of her impending climax, but she wouldn't get it until she begged him, like in her dream last night….Fuck! Now he had another hard on – it was painful – yes he would like her to feel some pain, like he had in the last 24 hours._

He broke out of his thoughts as the car stopped. He realized that they were home again. Bella got out of the car, although she still wouldn't look at him, her bottom lip was pushed out in a slight pout and she was frowning down at him.

"Are you going sit there all day with that stupid grin on your face or are you coming inside?" She reached into the back and pulled out the basket and stomped off before he had a chance to reply.

Edward got out and picked up the water and beer and followed slowly behind, giving himself a chance to calm down.

Bella was in the kitchen washing the fruit. Edward walked around her and packed the water and beer in the fridge.

He backed away and leaned against the counter to watch her.

_She was so beautiful!_

_He wanted to put his arms around her again, to feel her body heat._

He spoke quietly, "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

For a moment she said nothing, but stood arranging the fruit in the bowl. She turned and flashed him a smirk. "Hmm, so you should be. Caveman Edward – I was expecting you to beat your chest and pee on me!" she laughed and switched the water off.

Edward felt himself tense up and then he willed himself to relax – _they had to find a way to defuse the situation._

He laughed and stretched his arms above his head. He felt his muscles relax. "Bella I haven't peed on anyone since I was two and Emmett got in my 'line of fire' in the back yard"

"Backyard – yuck!" but now she was laughing too.

He shrugged "The bathroom was too far to go"

"What did Emmett do?"

"Oh! He cried for a half an hour and my mom had to bath him 3 times!"

By this time they were almost hysterical with laughter. Bella held her stomach as the tears rolled down her cheeks, almost doubled over.

Edward leaned his head back and slid down the side of the counter. Bella sat down on the floor too, giggling and wiping at her eyes.

"It must have been fun to grow up with siblings."She giggled again. "Did Emmett ever recover?"

"Sure" Edward said with a serious tone of voice "But he still won't go to a public toilet with me – says he's too nervous?" Edward laughed again. "Yeah, it was great to grow up with Em and Ali. We had really good times. We still do. We are pathetically close, they are my best friends".

Bella looked wistful all of a sudden.

"What is it?"

"Well I always wanted a big family, you know, brothers and sisters." She smiled and made her voice sound falsely cheerful "But now I can live vicariously through you. Tell me more stories, please? Wait, let me make lunch and then you can tell me" she clapped her hands "I love stories, don't you?"

Edward got up and reached his hand down to her. She took it and they laughed when they felt that jolt of electricity again. "So Sparky is not just a nick name?" She got up and dropped his hand before he could answer and rubbed her hands on her thighs.

"So what do you want for lunch?"

Edward smiled "Something easy?"

Bella suggested grilled cheese and salami sandwiches and Edward agreed, but insisted on helping her.

She set him to work grating the cheese. They chatted easily as they moved around each other. Edward got drinks, Bella insisted on water only, and they decided to eat at the breakfast counter. Bella blushed again furiously, but when Edward called her on it, she quickly excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Edward chuckled to himself as he sat at the counter to wait for her. He knew why she was blushing, every time the counter was focused on, she would blush and her breath would quicken slightly. He was enjoying her discomfort. Payback was a bitch! She came back and Edward got up to pull her chair out. She gestured to his plate "Eat please. You didn't have to wait for me."

Edward bit into his grilled cheese "Hmm this is good. But you are wrong, about me waiting for you. Force of habit, I suppose. My mom and dad raised us boys to be gentlemen and even my barbaric brother opens doors for ladies."

Bella smiled "You were going to tell me about them".

So Edward entertained her with stories of Alice and Emmett. Of tales of them growing up on his parents estate in the Napa Valley. He warmed to the subject and had them roaring with laughter over all their antics.

Bella had her head thrown back as he finished his latest story. "… so there was Emmett and Rosalie, thinking they were safe at the end of the vineyard and my parents, Rose's parents and our high school principal and his wife strolled down to take a look at my dad's latest crop! Well they saw the 'Cullen crop' alright, bouncing up and down on Miss Hale's 'vineyard'!"

Bella grabbed hold of the edge of the counter as she bent over with loud laughter "Oh fuck! That's brilliant! What did the adults do?"

Edward laughed "Emmett was grounded for a month, Rose was put on the pill and I had to chaperone them for 3 months! OH MY GOD! That was sick shit! I had to stand outside the car while they did it!"

Bella screwed up her nose "Ewww! Gross!" then she looked up at him slyly "Did you watch?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up to his hairline "Bella Swan! You little pervert! So that's how you swing?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bella looked at him thoughtfully, and then her eyes grew big "You did! You totally looked! You watched your brother and his girlfriend do the nasty! How old were you?"

Edward grinned "15 well almost 16 – hey I got pointers."

"Really?" she blushed "Don't mind me... I have no idea what I am saying".

Edward got up and carried their dishes to the sink. He ran water and began to clean up. He looked up and saw Bella watching him thoughtfully again. She had SOMETHING on her mind. When she realized that he had caught her, so quickly picked up her bottle of water and took a long drink.

"Now what are you thinking about? Honestly, you have the most interesting mind. There must be a million things going on in that head of yours. I wish I could read your thoughts, although your face is quite expressive. You look guilty; the only question is what about?"

He stood staring at her and she blushed a deeper shade of red under his scrutiny.

"I was just thinking, well wondering actually…" she looked embarrassed again.

"Wondering what?" he could coax it out of her.

"Um, you said that you got pointers, from um, your brother, so were you a virgin?"

_Why, oh why couldn't she just put a filter on her thoughts and her mouth? Kill me now!_

Edward grinned and he felt himself blush a little "Why Miss Bella, you are forward today! I like it".

Now Bella was scarlet "Well? I just wondered and we never did finish our game of 20 questions."

Edward leaned on the breakfast counter "So this is just for general knowledge? Okay, then yes, Miss Nosey Parker, I was a virgin at the time. I lost my virginity to an older woman when I was 16" _Let's see how far she is willing to go with this._

Bella felt her stomach tighten and felt a sharp feeling of anger and jealousy _(Seriously, Bella?)_ at his words.

"An older woman? Very tacky Edward. One of your mom's bridge partners perhaps?" she almost sneered at him.

Edward was beaming at her like a nutcase. He had seen the spark of jealousy in her eyes, and heaven help him, but he could not resist. He leaned even closer to her and whispered "No, Isabella. She was an actress and she let me spank her too. She taught me almost all I know."

He watched her eyes grow big and heard her breath catch "Fuck. You're kidding right?" He could barely hear the words.

Edward straightened up, but he didn't loose eye contact with Bella. "Am I?" She didn't look away, "Really? You sure of that?" She bit her bottom lip and Edward felt his dick twitch.

And then he saw it. Edward saw the rush of excitement in her eyes. She looked as if she had a fever. There were two bright red spots on her cheeks – she was not blushing. He saw the feint sheen of sweat on her upper lip, Fuck! She was almost panting. He felt his cock respond again. Oh yes! Miss Bella Swan was excited and aroused and totally intrigued with the idea of being spanked. He remembered her dream and once again couldn't resist pushing her a little.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" He asked.

"WHAT?" Bella jumped back from him as if she had been tazered. "Wwwhat did I say?"

Edward suddenly felt guilty for teasing her about this, and he couldn't push her anymore, if he did, he was sure that she would shut this motherfucker down!

"Oh I couldn't hear what you said – I just hear the sound of your voice when I was getting water last night".

"Oh! Okay then. Yeah, I believe I do sometimes", she looked relieved and Edward was glad that he had let her off the hook – for now.

"So, do you feel like going for a walk? You can show me around?" He asked as he finished tidying up.

"That's a great idea." She jumped off the bar stool and stumbled a little, Edward wanted to laugh. "Can you get some water? You should change into something cooler too. I won't be long. There's a great place I want to take you to. I want to take my camera and my sketch pad."

Bella pulled on a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top.

Edward pulled on a t-shirt from the dryer, and was ready when Bella came back with her camera and a backpack. She tossed the baseball cap and the aviators to Edward and put the bottles of water in the backpack with her camera.

"Shall we?"

Edward took hold of her hand as they left, "Lead on, Oh! Wise One!" Bella snorted, "You won't say that when I send us sprawling on the path".

"You are safe with me, you know I won't let you fall". He smiled down at her. Bella lead them through the trees at the back of the property and up the hill that lay behind. Edward saw that a pathway had opened up. It was cool and dark in the forest.

"So, where are we going?"He asked as he helped her over a rock.

She stopped for a moment, "Can you hear the river?" He nodded, "Well, we are going upstream to a meadow that is at the top of the hill – it's really beautiful and I think you may enjoy it".

"So do you take many photos?"

"I try. I quite enjoy it, but I'm not very good. I'm better with painting. But sometimes a place will lend itself to a lens better than a canvas." She shook her head, "It's hard to explain."

"I think that you underestimate yourself. There is not just one thing that defines a person. We have more than one talent or gift."

"So, what else are you talented at?" _Besides being a Sex God!! Shut up!_

"I play the piano and guitar, quite well, actually."

"And you can act". It was not a question.

"So they say" Edward blushed a little and looked uncomfortable.

Bella smiled up at him "Come on, don't be so modest. It's a job right?"

"I just don't feel comfortable talking about it, that's all".

Bella pursed her lips, "Okay, next question. Did you really spank your older actress 'friend'?"

Edward stopped dead and looked shocked "Seriously?" She nodded. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Bella looked at him a little frustrated. _Fuck yes! She wanted to know. It was all she had been able to think about since he had made the comment. But how on earth could she ask about this seriously without dying of embarrassment. No, she couldn't. Not yet, but maybe if she could get a handle on how he saw this stuff, maybe she could trust him more._

"Just kidding! Come on we are almost there." She pulled away from him and walked a little ahead of him.

Edward said nothing, but he smiled to himself. She was trying to feel him out. Give her time.

The path opened up into a clearing, more like a meadow on the crest of the hill. A stream meandered down one side. The trees surrounded the meadow on 3 sides, with a spectacular view of the Tuscan landscape.

Bella walked over to the stream and pulled her sneakers off. She put her toes into the water and gave a shriek "Agh! This is cold, really good but cold! Come try it Edward!" She called to him.

Bella took the backpack off and put the bottles of water into the water. "This will work better than a fridge!"

Edward sat down a little way from her and removed his shoes. He rolled up his jeans and stuck his feet in. He hissed as his feet struck the icy cold water. _Fuck! The perfect cock blocker! _He felt everything shrivel up a little.

"Fuck! It's freezing!"

Bella laughed.

"Pass me that water, please"

Bella tossed him a bottle, he ducked out the way just in time as it whizzed past his head.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you my ball skills are really bad!" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Edward laughed with her "So no baseball for you?"

"Not if you value your head! In high school there was this bunch of guys that I used to hang out with down at La Push beach and they used to play beach volley ball, and "she chuckled "I used to cause more injuries than anyone else, I got more too, Jake used…"Suddenly she stopped talking and Edward saw anger and fear and sadness pass over her face. Her breath caught, and she turned really pale.

"Um, I'm going to take some photos" she said stiffly and got up with the backpack. She took out the camera and walked away from Edward to a large, flat boulder across the clearing. She climbed up and fiddled with her camera for a while. Her hair fell over her face. Her shoulders were slumped forward; her entire body seemed to be folded in on itself.

_What the fuck was wrong with her?_ Edward went over her story again and noted that when she said the name **'Jake'**, she just froze and bolted like a bat out of hell. Something to do with the 'friends' down at La Push.

Had they hurt her? This wasn't just a physical thing, her emotions were too real and too raw for that. What the fuck had happened to Bella in high school? Edward was determined to find out – Bella was going to tell him, he would make sure of that. No now though, she didn't trust him enough yet. Why should she? The had only known each other for a handful of days. He could always make her tell him. His powers of persuasion were dangerous, but he wanted her to come to him, to open up to him of her own free will.

He took his feet out of the stream and moved to lie in the sun. He pulled off his t-shirt and put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He wanted to give her time to herself.

Bella's heart was racing. She had wanted to share a funny story with Edward. They had been so relaxed together. All of a sudden she remembered everything that had happened at La Push – after the last volley ball game that she had gone to. In fact it was the last time she had seen the guys.

_One moment she had been laughing with Paul, Seth, Embry and Sam. They were all running around and then she had collided with Seth and they were rolling in the sand, Bella was laughing and smacking his shoulder and trying to get him off her and the next moment, she had been pulled up by her hair. _

_A furious Jacob was standing over her. He was pulling her down the beach towards his car. He was pulling her and she tripped and fell. He just grabbed her arm and kept dragging her. He opened the door and threw her into the front seat. "Don't you fucking move!" he shouted at her as he jumped over the hood and ran towards Seth "Don't you EVER fucking touch her again, you little fuck!" Everyone just stood staring in shock. Sam had stepped forward "Jacob, what the fuck is wrong with you? Have you lost your god damned mind?" Jake had pulled back and punched Sam in the stomach. He had stood there shaking with his fists clenched. "I will only say this once to all of you, stay away from Bella! Don't look at her, don't touch her, don't fucking speak to her!"_

_Bella jumped out of the car and vomited on the ground. She was crying and shaking. She crawled back into the car and watched him walk towards her. She was terrified. What was wrong with him? He had never acted like this before. Bella had known Jacob Black and her friends from La Push since she was 4 years old. Even when she had moved away, every summer was spent with Jacob and her friends._

_Jacob was her friend, her play mate and eventually they had started dating and had been together for almost 2 years, ever since he had kissed her at the movies when she was 16._

_She couldn't stop shaking and crying as he got into his car. "J...Jake? What the fuck is wrong with you? You hit Sam? Are you insane?"_

_That's when he hit her for the first time. With a flat hand across her face. She didn't believe it at first. She heard it, she felt it, but she couldn't believe it. Her mind went blank. She didn't make a sound._

_He grabbed her shoulders "You listen to me you little cocktease! You are never to throw yourself at any of those fuckers again! You belong to me – do you understand?" Bella just stared at him. "ANSWER ME!"_

"_Yyyes" her voice was barely audible._

"_Yes what?"_

_She looked at him. What did he want her to say? 'Yes, you bastard, take me home so that I can get my father to shoot you?'_

_Jacob shook her till her teeth felt like they were going to fall out of her mouth. She felt her neck snapping on her shoulders._

"_YES WHAT? WHO AM I? SAY IT! SAY 'YES JACOB'!!"_

"_Yes Jacob" she couldn't hear her own voice._

"_Good pet. You need to start to listen to me. You need to start to behave. I don't want to hurt you all the time. Did you like it when I got a little rough with you, baby?" _

_WHAT? Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. What? Was this her fault? She remembered how a couple of days before, Jacob had encouraged her to open up to him, to tell him her deepest fantasies. He promised that he would never abuse the trust she had given him. He was Jacob, he knew everything about her life. About her parents and her fears and then she told him about being dominated, having someone control her sexually – when she was ready of course. Jacob had been begging her to sleep with him, but she wasn't ready._

_Sure, they had fooled around, but it had never gone further than kissing and some boob grabbing. Something held her back. She wasn't sure if he was the one, or if she loved him like that. Sure she loved him, but was she in love with him? She didn't know. IS THIS WHAT HE THOUGHT SHE WANTED? She didn't want this monster!_

_She began to cry again "Please take me home Jacob, I don't feel well"._

"_I asked you a question, are you turned on now? Will you loosen up now and let me fuck you like I want to. I will make you love it, baby, you will beg for it, I promise you."_

"_Jacob, take me home NOW, please – I just want to go home."She began to sob into her lap._

_Jacob huffed "Women! No fucking pleasing them! But you will learn, sweetie, you'll learn"._

_It had happened one more time – just after graduation – after the party – that was the last time. Bella had packed up and left Forks that same night._

_She had never been back._

Her father had never understood why she wouldn't go back to visit. He never really cared enough to visit her either. He came once when she was in college and graduation and other than that she just phoned him every two weeks.

Bella began to use the breathing exercises that her therapist had taught her. She concentrated on listening to her heart beat. She was safe. Jacob wouldn't hurt her. Edward was here and he would keep her safe. _What? _He did make her feel safe. When she felt that she had regained her calm, she looked up.

Oh my! She looked at him lying on the grass. He looked like an angel. She brought her camera up. This was too beautiful a sight to let it go without trying to capture it. He lay completely still, his hands behind his head. His incredible hair shone like bronze in the sunlight. It almost looked as if he had an aura around his head. His sex hair was perfect in its imperfection.

She snapped a few pictures of him and then turned her attention to the meadow and the beautiful scenery around her. After a while she put her camera down and walked quietly over to where Edward lay. She sat down next to him and drew her knees up. She rested her head on them and wrapped her arms around them. She turned her head and just gazed at him.

Edward opened his eyes. Green met brown.

"Hey" he said and smiled up at her.

"Hi. Do you want to go?" she asked quietly.

"In a little while. Did you take your photos?"

"Yes. Um, I took a few of you laying here. You looked really relaxed. I won't publish them or anything, I just wanted..."

"Hey, Relax. You can give me a copy for my mother."

"Sure, Spar..."

She broke off suddenly as Edward rolled over and began to tickle her. Bella screamed and kicked and tried to get away, she was so ticklish.

Eventually she was breathless and useless beneath him. "Okay, okay, UNCLE!! You win, you win. I promise no more 'Sparky' talk..."

He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to fuck her, but he reluctantly let her go and rolled away. He got up and put his socks and shoes back on. Now was not the time.

Bella crawled a little bit away from him and jumped up. She walked over to get her camera and put it into the backpack with their water. She put her shoes on and then began walking across the clearing.

"Hey Edward?" He looked up at her "I didn't say I would never call you Sparky again, you know, I just said that there would be no more Sparky talk" She sniggered at his expression and began to run.

He sprang to his feet, grabbed his t-shirt and chased her. She was no match for him and fell before she reached the path. Edward threw his shirt on and began to circle her, Bella collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Are you afraid, little girl? You should be". He began to close in on her. He dropped his voice lower into a "horror movie" tone.

"So tell me, my Pet, are you afraid?" He gave a manic laugh, but stopped as she jumped up and hit him in the chest.

"Don't EVER fucking call me that, Edward. I'm not a pet! I'm not! Okay, I'm not!" Edward grabbed her hand as she tried to strike him again. "Stop it! For fuck sake, I said STOP!" he shook her slightly, and the dam walls broke.

Bella just sank against him. He lowered her to the ground and sat next to her. He could feel her shaking against him. Her head was buried in his neck. He rubbed little circles on the small of her back.

When he felt the shaking fade, he shifted slightly and looked down at her. She had curled up into his chest; her hand was absently rubbing across his abs.

Edward kissed the top of her head, "Are you thirsty?" he asked her.

She cleared her throat "Yes, please"

Edward helped her sit up and moved to sit behind her. He took the backpack off her shoulder and gave her the bottle of water. He put his legs on either side of her "Lean back" he said against her ear and pulled her gently back against his chest.

Bella relaxed against him with sigh and drank deeply from the water bottle "I'm sorry –"

"Don't apologize. We are friends right? Whatever happens here stays here. Whatever is said here is safe with me. You are safe with me, Bella" He put his arms around her midriff and brought his head down onto her shoulder, his lips against her ear. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded. "Do you want to go? I know you need an explanation and I need to tell you - "

"Only if you want to tell me, and we don't have to leave right now, we can sit right here for as long as you want to".

Bella moved to sit up and Edward reluctantly let her go. She turned to sit cross legged facing him. Edward sat up and mirrored her, so that they were sitting knee to knee. He looked at her and saw the tears on her cheeks, her reached up to wipe them away, but she shook her head and rubbed her face in her hands. "I am such a mess!"

Edward gently took her hands away from her face "You are beautiful". He looked serious. Bella was shocked. _He thinks I'm beautiful? _She would love to have believed him, but she knew who and what she was, she looked in the mirror every day.

"Edward, please don't say anything until I am finished telling you this story. I can't believe I'm going to tell you, but I trust you, for some strange reason, I know you won't hurt me ". He looked down at their hands, he was still holding hers, "I won't".

"When I lived in Forks with my dad, I used to hang out at La Push…"

She told him everything. She told Edward about Jacob and their friendship before and after they began dating. She told him about why he decided to get rough with her. Bella let the filters fall off and just let everything out.

Edward had never been a particularly violent person, and his parents had certainly brought their children up to not let violence or emotions rule a situation, but Edward knew without a shadow of doubt that he could kill the fucker that was Jacob Black.

As Bella retold her story, she didn't look at Edward, she didn't want to see the disgust on his face. She told him about her conversation with Jacob about her fantasies and she admitted how she was drawn to BDSM and how she had researched it, trying to find out if it was her fault, but then she had discovered that there were other people who also felt the same way.

She even told him about the toys that she had eventually bought online. She stuttered and stammered through the last part and felt herself blushing all over "…so now you know. I am a freak. That's why I love my art, I paint what I see and I don't have to look down at me. I don't have to see my kinky, freakish, sad self. She got up and put the backpack on. "So, sorry I spilled my guts out like that. We can go now" She said and turned away, still with her head down, not looking at him.

Edward jumped up and took hold of her hand "Whoa! Slow down there. Look at me." She shook her head. "Bella, please look at me", he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face.

"Please?"

Bella bit her lip and looked into his face, he saw all her vulnerability and pain and uncertainty. He brushed a finger over a tear on her cheek.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. Thank you for being my friend and my damsel in shining armor. Thank you for being such a strong, beautiful, spirited woman. I have a story of my own to tell you and I will, but can we do it later? I'm not as brave as you are. But I want you to know something, you are not a freak, okay?" He smiled that crooked, sweet smile.

She had tears in her eyes again. These were happy tears, he hoped.

"Okay." She gave him watery smile.

They walked back down the pathway and he held her hand, their fingers laced together. They didn't talk, but he felt her squeeze his fingers, he smiled and brought their hands up and kissed her hand gently_. Mine, he thought, this beautiful woman is mine._

**a/n: Thanks to everyone who is reading my little story. Special thanks to IvoryAdulation for encouraging me to finish. I had to stop this chapter here, before it got too long.**


	6. Chapter 6

The characters aren't mine, but thank you SM, they are awesome!!!

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS SEXUALY EXPLICIT AND HAS ELEMENTS OF BDSM IN IT!! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR UNDER 18'S SO, IF YOU ARE – GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE, PLEASE!!!**

So last time out…

_They walked back down the pathway and he held her hand, their fingers laced together. They didn't talk, but he felt her squeeze his fingers, he smiled and brought their hands up and kissed her hand gently_. Mine_, he thought_, this beautiful woman is mine.

CHAPTER 6

When the got back to the cottage, Bella stood in the great room looking tired and hot and very uncomfortable.

Edward smiled at her,"um, why don't you take a shower and maybe have a little sleep, isn't it siesta time anyway?"He smiled that crooked smile, "It's early and we can eat later?"

She just nodded and walked down the hallway.

Edward ran his finger through his hair, and sighed. He went into the kitchen and began to cut up fruit and put it into a large bowl.

Bella felt tired and an odd sort of empty. It wasn't a totally bad feeling as she felt lighter as well. She had just divulged her deepest and darkest feelings to one of the world's most handsome and talented actors and he didn't run away screaming!

She quickly gathered something to wear. It was hot and humid so she decided to on a light blue sundress in the softest cheesecloth/ cotton material. Her mom had actually bought her several to take with her, which was great, because she had actually taken the time to think of her daughter long enough to buy her some clothes. She also picked out a pair of lacey ice blue boy shorts.

As she turned on the shower she thought about Edward. It was strange that almost from the first time she had seen him (okay – after she had freaked out), he had just become Edward. Not Edward Cullen, the actor, the playboy, the badass, unattainable. Just Edward. Okay, so a very beautiful, funny, sexy and at times irritating, insecure man, whom she liked and trusted. Bella froze in the shower, she really liked him! She giggled at the absurdity of the situation. It was completely surreal, but she liked the man, not the movie star, and sometimes she forgot to drool over his eyes, mouth, jaw, body, happy trail (okay, not so much!), peen _(Oh, she would love to drool over his peen..Stop it, you pervert!)._

She finished washing and got out. She dried off and got dressed. After towel drying her hair, she put it up in a messy bun.

The dress felt cool and soft against her skin. She couldn't wear a bra with it, and just the thought made her nipple harden. When she opened the bathroom door, she stopped at the sight of Edward sitting on the side of the bed. He had a bottle of water in his hand.

She made to leave. "Sorry I took so long, I'll just go and lie down in the loft".

Edward jumped up "Bella wait. Take these "he held out two pills "Tylenol. I thought maybe you would need them".

"Thanks" she murmured and quickly swallowed them with about half of the water. "I didn't realize I was so thirsty."

He smiled gently at her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay. Why don't you sleep in here – I already put the air con on and the loft is like a fucking oven right now?"

She stood looking at him and the bed, biting her bottom lip, "Are you sure, you know, I mean..."

"Stop over thinking things Swan – just take the fucking bed already" he said running his hand through his hair. He looked down at her with a dark expression, "I'm going to shower."

He went to the kitchen and came back with their laundry, all folded and neat. He pulled out jeans and boxers and walked into the bathroom, closing the door between them.

Well fine! She huffed to herself 'I will take the fucking bed'! She flopped down onto the cool duvet and turned her face into the pillows. They smelled like Edward, woodsy and spicy and just Edward. She smiled into the pillow and snuggled down. After a while she heard the shower turn off.

Bella heard Edward come out and felt him looking at her. "Are you sleeping?" She turned over and looked up at him, wearing boxers and jeans, zipped but not snapped. OH MY GOD!! Fuck me!

Look up Bella, she thought and her eyes travelled up, up and met his eyes. She forced a laugh, "How do I answer that?"

"Are you hungry? I made a fruit salad, would you like some?" his voice was deeper, intense.

She sat up against the wrought iron headboard and pushed a pillow behind her.

"That sounds good. Shall I get it?" She began to move.

"No! No, I'll be right back. Do you want something else to drink? Milk? Juice?"

"I'm fine with my water, thanks"

He left and she let out a breath. Fuck! Jeans unsnapped, the blue boxers peeping out the top! Was he trying to kill her? She smiled – what a way to go! Was it even healthy to be thinking these thoughts? She frowned, she had just told him about her nightmare life and here she was lusting after him – again. Maybe she was sick. No, she knew that she was. No one thought about the things she did. Or did the things she dreamed of doing and sometimes did alone. Her eyes flew to the closet, where her 'box of tricks' as she fondly called them were. Who the fuck travelled half way around the world with THAT STUFF in a jewelry box? Pervert. Sicko. She had to move them, but Edward was coming back, so, yeah, later.

He came back holding a bowl, 2 forks and a glass of juice "Scoot over!"

He sat on the bed next to her as she shifted away. "I didn't want to clean more stuff, so we can share the bowl" he said with a smile.

He handed her a fork and balanced the bowl half on his thigh and half on hers.

He was sitting so close, shoulder to shoulder, and thigh to thigh. He felt her body treble slightly.

"Are you cold?"He spoke softly into her ear.

"No!" she squeaked. She tried again "No, the orange is tart." She speared another piece and blushed not looking at him.

He gazed down at the top of her head with a smirk. Sure it was the orange! He knew that she felt that electric buzz where their skin touched, she looked delectable in her little sun dress, the blue made her skin glow! Fuck! She could be wearing a sack and she'd look good enough to eat! He nudged her shoulder with his. "You okay now?"

She looked up at him and then looked down quickly "Yes, thanks" and began to eat again.

They didn't talk again – just speared fruit and laughed when they went for the same piece.

"No fair, Edward, that grape was totally mine!" She pouted at him, then couldn't help smile.

He gave her a mock frown "Listen, chicken, I have so got your number. I have sisters and I know how you girls fight dirty!" He grinned as he popped the grape into his mouth unrepentantly.

"All finished?" he noticed that she had lain her fork down.

She nodded and looked half asleep. "You just get some sleep okay? I'll be inside" He felt her hand on his bare arm. He looked down at where they connected and then into her eyes. She was biting her lip again. Before he could stop himself he gently loosened it with his thumb. "You are going to draw blood if you keep doing that." He whispered. He moved his hand away, before he did something stupid.

"Edward, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything" he answered to quickly, eagerly.

She laughed self consciously "Be careful what you say"

"I mean it. Ask" Again he was too eager.

She looked very uncomfortable now and was blushing furiously. She twisted her hands together. Edward put his hand onto both of hers to still them.

"Fuck, Bella! Stop fucking fidgeting and ask! What?"

"Will you stay with me?" Her voice was so quiet, he almost missed her words.

"Come again?" _WHAT THE FUCK?_

She rolled her eyes and sat straight up "Will. You. Please. Stay . With me? You know, while I sleep?" She was scarlet now and she felt really miserable, because it was obvious that he didn't want to.

"Sure"

"WHAT?" Her eyes snapped open to look at him.

"Sure, I'll stay. I could do with a sleep too." He grinned at her.

"But there are conditions – you can't hog the bed and you'd better not snore! Now move over."

Bella moved over to the far side of the bed and tucked one of his pillows under her head. She curled her legs into her body, and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

He looked at her and sighed, _women are ridiculous_, he thought_, they always take things to the extreme. _He moved onto the bed and Bella felt an arm come across her stomach and pull. "Come on back here, Miss Grumpy! You'll fall off the bed laying like that." He pulled her unceremoniously against his chest and tucked her head under his chin. His bottom arm was wrapped around her shoulders, under her pillow and he gently stroked her hair back from her face.

He whispered into her hair, "Sleep now, Bella. You are safe." He shifted his head and kissed her just behind her ear, as he wrapped his free hand around her stomach and gently stroked over her dress, she felt him settle behind her.

So, she closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. She felt his heartbeat, steady and strong against her back. Bella felt safe, and cared for and at home for the first time in a long time. She snuggled against him and felt herself falling into peaceful sleep.

When Edward woke up, it was dark. He leaned over Bella, who was still sleeping in his arms and felt for his cell phone. It was already 8.45pm. They had slept for about 4 hours. He knew that he should wake her, but he was so comfortable with her in his arms. _What is it about this woman? Why do I feel so protective over her? We've only known each other for a few days and I don't know how I could ever let her go? _Edward had never felt this way about any woman. He was captivated by her. Her smell, her laugh, her smile, even her temper tantrums! Her voice drove him insane, husky and low, like whisky over ice. Her body made him want to cry_, well okay not cry, but he wanted_ _to rip her clothes off and feast on her breasts and her ass and her pussy for days_. That thought made Edward smile. His stomach rumbled and Bella moaned softly as she woke up.

"Was that you or a wild animal" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She turned onto her back and looked at Edward as he flicked the bedside light on.

"What's the time?" she asked a little more awake now.

She met Edward's amused gaze "Almost 9."

"Oh!" She smiled at him, "I'll start supper".

Edward gazed down at her and Bella's breath caught as she watched his eyes change and darken. He felt that he could drown in her eyes. She was lovely, and sweet, kind, generous. He brushed a knuckle along her jaw line, so tenderly, "Bella, we need to talk later".

She blushed and her breath quickened, but she didn't look away from him this time. Instead she put her hand up to cup his face in her hand. "I know. I'm looking forward to it." She smiled up at him, slightly.

He nodded at her and then turned his mouth into her palm and kissed it. He moved away and sat up. He leaned across and lightly smacked her thigh, "Good girl, now supper woman!" His stomach agreed as it rumbled again.

Bella laughed and got up, "I need the bathroom first."

Edward got up and rubbed his hands over his face. He felt better than he had in years. He felt lighter, carefree, relaxed and almost, God, dare he think it – happy!

He laughed at himself as he gathered their lunch dishes and took them into the kitchen.

He put the lights on and then he put the side light on in the great room. He put Bella's iPod into the docking station and found a classic rock play list.

Bella came into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator "Hey Edward? How about we rustle up some burger and potato wedges and salad?" she called out to him.

"Now you are talking." He walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. "Okay, Boss, where do you want me?"

_Oh Dear God! Is there no end to this torture? ON TOP IDIOT! _

But all she did was hand him a chopping board. They talked as they moved around the kitchen, about favorite books, movies and places they had been and where they would like to go. Edward told her about going to the Oscars and about winning a Golden Globe. He told her funny stories about his family and all the little things that made them special, when he spoke of his parents, Bella could feel the love and devotion that wove this family together.

Bella pulled out plates and turned to him with a sad look on her face. "I think your family sounds wonderful and you are very blessed to be a part of that. You shouldn't ever take them for granted." She turned back to switch the stove off. Edward moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head "Well I know you are special and your family is blessed to have you in it". He squeezed her gently and moved away.

"Beer or Wine?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Wine, please."

He opened the bottle and took glasses and the bottle to the table that he had set. He lit the candles that he had found on the mantle piece.

He went back for place mats and silverware as Bella was dishing up.

"We are eating in the dining room tonight" he said as he passed her.

"What's the occasion?"

"I thought we'd be more comfortable there"

"Okay, this is your show." She laughed at him.

Bella set his plate down and moved around to the opposite side of the small table, she smiled as Edward pulled her chair out. "Thank you kind sir".

She forgot to breathe as he pushed her seat in and whispered next to her ear "You are very welcome, Beautiful lady".

As they ate Edward asked Bella about her school years and she told him about her few friends that she had growing up and about Angela and Ben, her two closest friends. Bella then remembered that she had to call her parents.

"You know," she said as they were cleaning up the kitchen "You should phone home too."

"You're right. I'll phone my mom and Emmett. Let's see its 10.30pm so it's about 1.30pm at home. Let's phone now, and then we will be free for the rest of the night."

Bella pulled out her phone and pressed her dad's number.

"Hey Dad. It's Bella, Dad." She looked at Edward and blushed and looked embarrassed as she turned away and faced the windows. "Charlie, have you been drinking again? But why aren't you at work? Oh. It's your day off. Have you eaten? Come on, Dad, you've got to take better care of yourself. "Bella sounded as if she was holding back tears. "How is Sue? You did? Why? What happened this time? Dad, if you love her, you need to treat her better than that. Okay, you get back to your game. Bye" She looked out the window for a while and Edward could see her quickly wipe her cheeks. She put her head against the glass "Damn Charlie" She sighed. She straightened and dialed another number.

"Hey Mom. Yip, it's me. How are you? Oh, sorry. Sure, you have a good time. See you." She walked over to the table and poured another glass of wine. "Fuck 'em" she toasted and swallowed half the glass. Her eyes met Edwards and he felt his heart hitch a little at the hurt, sad look on her face, as she tried to smile.

"So, that is my really lucky family, who love me so much that they don't even fucking care that I have been gone for 3 fucking months and not once did they phone me to see if I even fucking made it over here. They have no fucking idea and they don't give a flying fuck!"

"Bella –"

"No, it's okay Edward. I really am used to this. I'm just embarrassed that you had to hear that. Excuse me, I need to phone Charlie's now EX girlfriend and beg her to check up on him, so that the good folk of Forks don't find out that the Chief of Police is a fucking drunkard!"

She turned back to the windows and dialed a number "Hey Seth! It's good to hear you too. I'm fine. Seth, what happened? I'm sorry. I need a favor, can you check on him later? I know. I'm sorry Kid." She laughed "Thanks so much, please give my love to your mom. And Seth? Please remember you promised - not a word to …him. Thank you little brother, I owe you. Bye".

Bella turned around to find that Edward had refilled their glasses and he was sitting outside having a cigarette and sipping his wine.

She took her glass and walked outside to join him. As she sat down she realized that he was on the phone. Bella jumped up to give him some privacy, but he grabbed her hand and shook his head. "Stay" he mouthed at her, so she sat back down. Edward didn't release her hand but began to rub little circles over the back of her hand.

She sat back and sipped her wine. It was a lovely evening and she felt herself relax after her phone calls 'home'- Charlie was damn drunk again and he hadn't even recognized her voice and her mother was annoyed that she had interrupted her as she was about to board a plane with 'Uncle' Phil!

She turned with a smile as she heard Edward laugh into the phone "- fuck Em, you take the cake! You seriously told my agent that? No wonder I've had no calls from him. James hates my family already – he can never get you all to behave" He laughed again. "Have you heard from Esmé?" Bella's ears pricked up. He was talking about his girlfriend or lover or whatever in front of her? The nerve of the manwhore!

"I know. I'm going to phone her now. God, I miss you guys. Soon, okay. Yeah, me too brother, love to Rosie"

Edward looked at Bella as he finished his cigarette and ground it out in the ground. He took a sip of his wine "I won't be long, okay", he leaned towards her, Bella was sure that he was going to kiss her, she pulled away from him and stood up, she moved to go back inside, she paused at his chair "So are you going to phone Esmé now? Send her my love!" She snapped at him.

Her wrist was suddenly held in a vice. He was frowning up at her. _WHAT THE -?_ "Actually, I AM phoning Esmé and you can stay".

Bella tried to pull away from him again with no luck "WHAT? You are disgusting – you want me to stay after the other night while you talk to Esmé? You are shameless!"

Edward took her wine glass away and put it on the table then he pulled her into his lap. He held her tight and wouldn't let her get up, she tried to jump off him "Let me go you Missing Link, you Neanderthal, you stupid BOY! Just fucking let me go, I really don't need your brand of shit right now!"

Edward held her against him "No! I'm not letting you go now just fucking sit still! ISABELLA! ".

His voice quietened her straight away. Wow! The Voice. Like velvet and steel.

"Now tell me, why the fuck you've got something against me talking to my mother?"

"I have nothing against your mother, I'm talking about Esmé" she sounded annoyed.

She heard Edward give a snort of laughter and then he said really quietly "Bella, Esmé IS my mother."

Bella felt her entire body burn with mortification! _OH! DEAR GOD KILL ME NOW. PLEASE.I DON'T CARE HOW!_

"What Bell? Please talk to me."

Bella buried her head in her hands "Shitshitshit! Fuck! Um, the other day, when you were on the phone, I came in and I heard you on the phone. You said 'I love you Esmé' and you looked so tender and sad that I assumed that she was your lover or girlfriend." Her voice got quieter and quieter and Edward had to bend close to her to hear the end of her explanation.

He tugged at her hands and when she released her face, he turned her to look at him. "I told you that I don't have a girlfriend. I don't lie", he was frowning at her, but he looked amused.

"I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, still blushing.

Now he grinned at her, "Little Bella Swan, are you jealous of my Momma?"He couldn't resist teasing her.

She laughed as she hit his chest "Fuck off! Where is my wine? Call your Momma!"  
She sniggered at him.

Bella got up and this time he let her go and she sat back down next to him. He took her hand again and dialed a number with his free hand.

"Hey Momma!" Bella sniggered again "Just checking in. I'm great, well I feel better." He looked at Bella and winked at her. "Mom! I am not like my brother, the animal! You know that. Tell Dad I send my love. Are you coming too? That's great!" He grew serious and quiet. "I know. I love you Esmé." And Bella saw it again, that look of tenderness and love "Bye".

He put his phone down and looked at her.

"Why do you call her Esmé and Mom?" she asked quietly.

"Esmé and Carlisle are my adoptive parents. My birth parents, Beth and Ed Mason were killed in a car accident when I was two. Carlisle and Esmé were my Godparents and immediately took me in and that's how I became, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. They are the best parents I could ever have had. When Esmé and I talk, she always says 'I love you, my son' and I say 'I love you Esmé'. I think we have always done it."

Bella was gripping his hand "Edward, they sound wonderful"

"They are, she is."

Edward moved to stand up and Bella followed. He took her hand again "Come" he said "Let's talk".

He picked up their wine glasses. Edward headed to the couch in the lounge area. He sat down and pulled her down to him. He kept holding her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I am now. You wanted to say something about this afternoon, I suppose" She blushed again.

Now Edward looked a little uncomfortable, and shook his head at her.

"I'm going to tell you a story, about me. There are only 4 other people in my circle that know this, but I trust you. I will never want my parents to know, but it wouldn't change me even if they did. I am what I am." She was stroking his hand now. Soothing him, he wanted to smile, _his little defender._

"Okay, when I was 16, I acted in my first movie, that's where I met Jasper Whitlock. He was 18, in his first movie. The lead actress was Carol Kane." He looked at Bella and smiled reassuringly "She's beautiful and she was 12 years older than me, and I had a huge crush on her!" Edward laughed, but Bella was frowning_, where is this going?_ She thought. They took a sip of their wine.

"Anyway, Carol began to flirt with me, and I didn't say no to her coming on to me. I think that I had a hard on for 6 weeks straight" He laughed again, and Bella blushed furiously.

Edward was looking at Bella, she was blushing but her face was calm, _so far so good,_ he thought, _she didn't look like she was going to run away screaming yet._

"Carol is experienced in a lot of ways. She showed me different ways of sexual experiences. She was subtle in her approach but she didn't hide her life style. One day she asked me to spank her. I was horrified at first, but I was excited by it as well." Bella started squirming. Edward pulled her closer and tightened his hand in hers. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"This is MY story, not yours, no judgments here okay?" She nodded "Okay", she whispered.

"Well, I did it. It was obvious to me that she liked, no she loved it. That woke something in me. Not hitting someone, it was much more than that, but the sexual feelings and the control aspect of it, which felt natural to me. Like I said Carol is a good teacher and experienced and I was willing and eager to learn."

"I discovered that I loved to dominate. Carol taught me how to do it well. Bella, have you heard of B/D/S/M? Dominant and Submissive?"

Bella was looking at Edward with big eyes. Her lips were parted and her breathing was fast and somewhat erratic. She licked her lips. "Yes" she whispered.

"Do you know what it means?"

"I think so, I've done some, um, research" She look down quickly and then pulled away from Edward to reach for her wine glass. She finished her wine, quickly, not looking at him.

_Give her time to process, _he thought to himself. But he saw the flash of excitement on her face. He felt his arousal._ Fuck! It was difficult to be patient. Tread lightly – this is about her ultimately. _

"Tell me what you know" He said simply as he reached for his wine and sat back.

Bella took a deep steadying breath and let it out slowly.

She looked at he floor, then the ceiling and she moved away from him a little more. He allowed her some space.

"Um, it's about dominating and submission. Some people like to have control and others like to relinquish it. It's about giving yourself to someone completely. It's um, about sex outside of the norm. And the Dom pushed the Sub," she swallowed loudly "to ...to explore his or her um, limits. I know that there is punishment and pain play and..." her voice got soft and she looked at him through her lashes and couldn't look away from his intense gaze "and p-pleasure".

She stood up and picked up her wine glass. "I need some more!" She fled into the kitchen and Edward heard the fridge slam.

He wanted to go to her and put his arms around her and calm her, but he also knew that she needed this time and space to internalize the turn this conversation had taken.

Bella came back inside with her glass and the bottle of wine from dinner. She hesitantly sat on the very far corner of the couch.

He didn't move, but just said "You're going to fall off over there, come here".

Bella inched across the couch and when she was sitting next to him again, she leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes, while she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Are you still okay?" He asked quietly, not touching her, but his body was twisted to face her.

She swallowed again and the pulse beat wildly in her throat "I'm still okay."

"Look at me"

She shook her head slightly.

"Isabella. Look at me please" Bella gasped and she quickly opened her eyes to look at him. He had used THAT voice again. Deep, dark, dominating!

He smiled at her. He reached over and took her glass out of her hands and put it on the table. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her, she turned to face him fully. He gently rubbed his thumbs over the skin exposed by her dress. He felt a tremor go through her.

"I want you to listen to me. Don't interrupt until I am finished. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes"

He smiled again.

What Jacob did to you was abuse, NOT domination, NOT S&M. You were young and you didn't fully understand what you were feeling or longing for. I wish you had waited. You made yourself vulnerable by opening up to your boyfriend and the little fucker beat you up! He hit you! He hurt you!" Edward's eyes were blazing "Have there been others? Has anyone else taken you? Or hurt you?"

Edward realized that Bella was looking frightened. Fuck! He had to calm down! He willed himself to gently stroke her skin again. "I am not angry with you. I am angry FOR you. Do you understand?"

She nodded. She put her hand up to his jaw and rested it there. "I know. Thank you for feeling protective of me. And no – there has not been anyone else. I was too scared to put myself in that position again."

Edward felt himself relax and put his hand over hers. He leaned forward and put his forehead to hers. "Bella, I am so sorry that you have locked this side of yourself away."

He sat back but kept her hand in his and put it on his thigh.

"You know that you are a natural Submissive, don't you?"

Bella was scarlet, but she looked at him and nodded.

"And I am a Dominant"

"Still?"She asked her voice soft and weak.

He smiled "Yes. I can't switch myself off and on. This is part of who I am. You know that." He watched her closely. Would she deny it?

She nodded "I try to" her voice was a little bleak.

"And you are miserable, aren't you?" He knew he was pushing her, but if they could get past this, it would be worth it.

"So, do you have any questions for me?"

Bella laughed a little uncomfortably "Only hundreds. May I speak feely?"

His cock hardened at her words. Did she just ask his permission?

"You may".

"How do you keep your lifestyle private?"

"Jasper introduced me to an exclusive club of sorts. A group of people like us, who are very discreet. But that didn't happen for 3 years for me."

"So Jasper is…"

"A Dom. My sister Alice is his girlfriend and his submissive." Edward went on to tell her of how Jasper had also been seduced by Carol and how he had subsequently introduced Edward to the club and how he had met Alice.

"Wow!" Bella sat back on the couch. After a moment she looked at Edward and said softly "They are so lucky to have found each other and to fit so completely together."

"Yeah, but it's not uncommon."

Her eyes looked big again "Really? There are other couples like them?"

"Sure". Edward smiled at her.

"But you don't have a girlfriend or a submissive?" she was watching him closely.

Edward took his time and answered slowly. _Here goes._

"No. I've never found someone that I wanted to date who would fit the role of sub as well." Her eyes didn't leave his, "Until now."

**a/n: The good times begin next chapter!! Lemons and stuff…**


	7. Chapter 7

The characters aren't mine, but thank you SM, they are awesome!!!

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS SEXUALY EXPLICIT AND HAS ELEMENTS OF BDSM IN IT!! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR UNDER 18'S SO, IF YOU ARE – GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE, PLEASE!!!**

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER:**

**So, this is where we left our two favorite people in the world…**

_"But you don't have a girlfriend or a submissive?" she was watching him closely._

_Edward took his time and answered slowly. Here goes._

_"No. I've never found someone that I wanted to date who would fit the role of sub as well." Her eyes didn't leave his, "Until now."_

**CHAPTER 7**

Bella froze. "W-w-what do you mean?" _Have I lost my mind? HAS HE?_

Her palms had started to sweat and she tried to pull her hand out of Edward's. He looked at her calmly and opened her hand and wiped it on his thigh, and then he deliberately held it again. "Relax Bella! We are only talking here. Breathe".

She took a couple of deep, slow breaths, but her heart was still racing.

Edward kept looking at her with a mixture of amusement and concern, Bella looked at him and swallowed "Okay".

He smiled at her and brushed his knuckle over her cheek. "I like you, Bella. It's obvious that we have a connection, an attraction – the electricity –"

"The electricity!" they both said at the same time and suddenly they were laughing.

"You felt it too?" she said.

"Of course I did! I thought I was crazy, but it just keeps happening every time –"

"…we touch". She finished his sentence and then blushed.

"I like you too, Edward". She giggled "Fuck, I feel like I am 15! Only then I didn't say the word 'fuck'. Well not out loud, anyway" _I am SO out of control now!! _ Her thoughts were jumbled. _ He likes me, he likes me, fuck, is he unstable? He must be, HE LIKES ME!!!! _

"So what, Mr. Dom? You want to whip me and tie me up?" _Filter, where are you? OH! FUCK! Thanks for deserting me NOW!!_

Bella looked up at Edward and burst out laughing at his expression. His eyebrows had shot up into his hair line and his mouth was hanging open.

"Oh! Edward! Y-y-you should s-s-see your face!" and with that she flopped over the couch and just let the laugher take her.

Edward's mind went blank for a moment. _WHAT THE FUCK? Did she just say that? Was she kidding? Of course she was, sick fuck! Goddamned evil minded asshole!_

There was a part of Edward that hoped that she would never stop surprising him and that she was serious – so she wanted to play did she? Edward smirked to himself, two could play this game.

He smirked down at Bella as she was trying to sit up and wipe the tears off her cheeks, she was still snorting at him.

"Be careful little girl. You wish is my command."

Bella stopped snorting immediately. It was Edwards turn to laugh.

She punched him on his arm "Bad Edward! Don't do that!"

She was pissed off. _If the truth be told that was EXACTLY what she wanted! Okay, maybe not the whip right now, but for him to spank her and maybe tie her up? Bella's mind began to turn. Could she get him to do it, without her having to ask him? Hmmm…_

"Don't do what?" Edward whined as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't tease" She whispered _– was she really doing this?_

Edward looked at her, suddenly quite serious "Bella, I never tease unless I plan to follow through."

"Really?" Her voice went up into a squeak.

"Really."

"Oh" _FUCK!! Yes!_

They sat staring at each other. There was enough electrical charge in the room to light a small town. Slowly Edward traced her cheek with the tip of his finger; he moved it down her neck to cover the throbbing pulse in her neck.

Bella couldn't keep her hands to herself anymore. She leaned across and traced his eyebrow with her fingers. She brushed his hair on his forehead. She jumped and pulled her hand away as he spoke.

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Yes" she didn't hesitate "I do. Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Edward?"

"What Sweetheart?"

"Will you kiss me? Please?"

He slowly moved forward, not taking his eyes from hers and very gently and softly, he brushed his lips across hers. He did it again and this time he brought his hands to rest gently on her back. She parted her lips and his tongue brushed over her bottom lip, before it dipped into her mouth.

Suddenly, the dam that was holding Bella emotions in check broke and she was moving and crushing him against the pillows of the couch, she wrapped her arms around him and sunk her hands into his glorious hair. Her tongue darted into his mouth, drinking him in. His tongue met hers and she moaned into his mouth.

Edward froze as Bella climbed onto him. _Holy shit! Where is this coming from?_ His dick was rock hard and he ground himself into her leg. He wanted to rip her clothes off right now, but he had to exercise every ounce of control that he had.

He gently disengaged her hands and pushed her off him. He held her wrists in his one hand.

Bella was flushed, her mouth swollen, her breathing was erratic – more like panting than breathing.

"Wow", she murmured and opened her eyes slowly.

"Yeah, wow" he said.

Bella's eyes focused on his and she suddenly pulled away from him. "Oh! Fuck! I'm sorry! You kissed me and I attacked you like some stalker or crazy person. I AM crazy! Okay, not really ..." she was rambling now.

Edward put a hand over her mouth "Bella, shut up". He said firmly as she frowned up at him.

"Damn woman, you answer your own questions and you think too much! Do I look traumatized?"

She shook her head.

"Do I look afraid?"

She shook her head again.

"So, am I okay?"

She looked at him for a moment and he felt the smile under his hand, she nodded and he took his hand away.

She pursed her lips "Um, so what now?"

He smiled at her "Why don't we take it slow? There's no pressure and no rush, at all okay? We can move at your pace?"

Bella grinned at him "You're giving me control? Not very Domward".

Edward cocked that seriously sexy brow at her "Only for now Isabella. Only for now."

Bella stopped grinning and bit her lip. "Okay. Um, can you kiss me again?" she was blushing again.

Edward smiled at her. "Why don't you kiss me?"

She scowled at him. "Why?"

He wasn't smiling now, he was looking at her very intensely, and very deliberately he lowered his voice, "Because I want you to. Because it would _please_ me. Do you want to please me, Isabella?"

_Was she ready for this? He had to know now, before this went any further. He knew that she was the One for him. Was he it for her? Would she understand his queues? _

She was blushing but she met his gaze steadily. "Yes Edward, I want to please you," she whispered and licked her lips.

Bella rose up onto her knees and turned to fully face him. She climbed onto his lap. She wriggled her hips slightly and Edward's hands moved to grip her hips tightly, half in warning and half in lust. _Crap! She wasn't going to make this easy, not at all._

Bella could feel his cock against the inside of her thigh, almost at he junction of her legs. She could feel the moisture in her panties. She wanted him. She had never wanted anyone or anything more in her life. Bella moved her hands up and over his chest, her nails raking his nipples, causing him to moan. Her hands snaked up his neck and into the back of his hair. She loved his hair, so fucking sexy and erotic and it just said 'fuck me' like nothing else! Bella locked eyes with Edward, determined to assure him that this was what she wanted.

His eyes were emerald green and burning with a fire that Bella hadn't seen since they had met. He was pulling her in to his gaze, she was dazzled, enchanted, and she wanted to be anything that he wanted her to be_. Could this man hold the key to all her desires and fantasies? Could he be her One?_

Bella groaned and leaned forward and kissed him. Softly, almost mirroring his earlier kiss. Over and over she brushed her lips over his. She took his lip into her mouth and sucked it, she bit down slightly and ran her tongue over it.

"So good" she breathed against his mouth as she pressed her body up against his. She ground her pussy into his crotch. She needed release, she need to cum. She wriggled her hips against him.

Edward was in Hell. He was in Heaven! He wanted to fuck her right here. He wanted to take her against the wall, he wanted to take her hard and fast and make her scream his name until she couldn't remember anything else! He wanted to lay her down and make sweet love to her. Edward couldn't remember ever making love to any woman before. He wanted to flip her over and to have her bend in his arms, to melt for him, only him.

He was sweating as he held himself in check. He had to let her lead this! He wanted her to trust him not to hurt her. So, Edward responded to Bella's onslaught without acting on his desires. This was about her after all. If she was going to be his sub, and he knew she wanted to be, then he had to get used to putting her first. He could do this, he was used to this role.

When they needed to breathe, Bella leaned her forehead against his and smiled "Is this okay?"

"You are killing me!" He groaned and pulled her closer against him. "You are so beautiful and desirable and totally dangerous!" He laughed.

Bella pulled away from him with mischievous look and gave him a mock shocked look "Am I doing it wrong 'Sir'?"

Edward ran his hands though his hair. "Fuck Bella! You can't say things like that while I am in this condition and did I give you permission to call me 'Sir'?" He felt his control slipping.

"Look, I think that we have had enough excitement for one night, don't you?" And with that he picked Bella up and moved her off his lap and to the side of the couch, while he moved away from her.

Bella jumped to her feet so quickly that she stumbled and had to right herself. She walked away 2 paces and then swung back to face him with her hands on her hips.

Uh Oh. He knew that expression. She was pissed off and frustrated.

"Why?" she spat out at him.

Edward stood up slowly to face her and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why?" he repeated back to her, giving her a chance to think this through before she took him on.

Apparently, she didn't want to think anything through. "Yes, why? Why is it enough? Because YOU said so?"

_Shit she didn't just go there, did she? They were going to do this now? Fuck caution! _Bella thought_, let's see how far this can go_. She felt a fission of excitement run through her.

Edward began to get exasperated. Damn she knew how to push his buttons. "I'm not a patient man, Isabella and yes, because I said so. I am not without my limits". He was warning her. He stood tall and folded his arms, frowning at her. _Do you know what you are doing Bella? He could see the excitement in her eyes, she wanted to agitate him, and she was trying to see how far she could push him! _

"Well, Edward Cullen, you don't scare me so you can wipe that scowl off your face." She was angry now, hell yes; he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, but fuck! He had made her want him, and now she did and he wanted to call it a night! _I don't think so Sparky!_

Now he was glaring down at her "Isabella, be very careful how you proceed."

But she didn't want to be careful, something inside her was forcing her to push against his will she wanted to see what he would do if she pushed him too far. She knew that she trusted him, and she also knew that he was capable of hurting her, but would he? Or would he be able to feed the need that she had inside of her, without humiliation, without shame?

She had to try, she had to know if Edward was the one she had been waiting for all her life.

She walked forward until she was toe to toe with him. She deliberately growled at him and poked his chest with her finger. "I. Am. Not. Scared. Of. You." She said softly, while looking into his eyes.

Inside, Bella was shouting at him_. Hear me Edward, please! Please show me if you will do this with me, will you be my Dom? Please, I want to submit to you so much, please don't leave me hanging out here to dry!_

Nothing. He just stood there glaring at her, assessing her, judging her. Bella was defeated. Maybe he did like her, but not like _that_. Not in _that _way. She still had her pride. Bella swung round and walked across the lounge, swinging her hips a little more than she normally did. "Man up, Cullen." She said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

The ground disappeared beneath her and she screamed as Edward swung her up over his shoulder. His hand came down on her bottom – hard. "That is just the beginning! I have had enough!"

Bella kicked her legs. "Let me go! Put me down you caveman!" He smacked her again "Stop that! Damn it!" he growled as he dropped her sprawling on the bed. She bounced a few times and tried to crawl off the end of the bed. She was puffing and her face was red, but her heart was pounding and Bella felt her pussy was swollen with her juices, she knew that she was close to cumming just from the thought of what may be about to occur.

Edward grabbed her and pulled her over to him. She scramble to her knees. His hands were on her shoulders holding her still. "You had to push me! Didn't you?" he barked at her.

She answered honestly "Yes, I had to. I had to see."

Edward felt the earth shift. Oh my God.

"Do you want to be punished, Isabella?"

Bella groaned and closed her eyes – the Voice, Oh! The Voice, that Voice, the voice of her Dominant. She loved that voice. She knew – he was the One. Her One.

"Yes, please." And with that she surrendered to Edward. She bowed to his will, and she gave him her heart. She bit her lip.

Edward felt his heart catch fire! He wasn't even feeling his dick right now. It was all about her.

"Look at me, Isabella. 3 warm up smacks and 8 as punishment for being cheeky and deliberately provoking me."

Bella broke away from his gaze. "What?"

"Not what. Pay attention at all times, I don't like repeating myself! You will count and you will thank me when I am finished. Do you understand?"

"um, yes"

"Yes, Sir. Look at me."

Her eyes shot up to his. "Yes Sir" She bit her lip and couldn't keep from smiling.

Edward wanted to roll his eyes at her. She looked like she was going to do a fucking happy dance! But he frowned at her.

"Pay attention Isabella!" She stopped smiling "There are Safe Words. "Red" means stop all play – immediately. "Yellow" means slow down or go cautiously. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes Sir"

"Are you okay Bella?" She could see that he was in control, keeping her safe, checking on her. He looked at her closely looking for any fear or apprehension, but there was none. He only saw excitement and arousal and trust in her eyes.

"Yes Sir", she smiled at him and took his hand, squeezing it.

Edward turned and sat comfortably on the side of the bed. "Come and lay over my lap, Isabella."

Bella scrambled off the bed and quickly walked to where Edward was sitting, she was somewhat awkward and half fell into his lap. Once again Edward was tempted to roll his eyes at her attempts, but he reminded himself that he had a duty to make sure that she was okay. He concentrated on her body and her non verbal ques.

Bella could feel his erection underneath her stomach. If she could move a little, maybe she could get the ridged outline of his cock over her clit and get some of the friction that she craved. She wriggled around a little and felt his hand smack down on her backside.

"Ow! You could have warned me!" she hissed at him trying to see him over her shoulder.

"That's for moving around – now fucking stay still and count 3 warm up spanks. I need to make sure that you aren't marked."

Bella felt him pull up her sundress. OH MY GOD! She was drenched in her panties already!

SMACK!

"One" she mumbled as she tried to catch her breath.

"Louder Isabella" His voice was steady and strong.

SMACK!

"Two! Ow!"

SMACK!

"Three!"

This wasn't unpleasant, Bella realized, each smack had left a warm and almost tingling feeling and a pulling from her nipples into her pussy.

Bella felt Edward rub over her butt and legs, massaging and soothing as he went.

His hands gripped the sides of the lace waistband of her boy shorts "Lift up, I am going to take these down."

He pulled them midway down her thighs and she wiggled again – Fuck! She needed friction!

He smacked her lightly on her thighs "Stop that"

He bent over her and whispered in her ear "Are you turned on, Isabella?"

She almost came right then, "Y-yes"

Another light smack, this time at the junction of her legs "What?"

"Yes Sir"

He sat up and in a louder, but firm voice he commented "Too bad. This is punishment, so you get no release now."

"Please?" Oh! She was not against begging now, in fact, Bella knew that she would do just about anything to cum for Edward. She twisted around to look at him.

He just smirked at her. "Not now! Have patience, Isabella. Are you ready?" He ran his hand over her ass. It was warm and pink – beautiful.

SMACK! This one was harder!

"One!"

SMACK!

"Two!"

At 5 her butt was smarting and Bella could barley keep still. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she was breathing as if she had run up a hill.

Edward stopped and leaned forward and once again whispered next to her ear, "Do you want to say a safe word, Isabella?"

She bit her lip to keep a sob inside. "N-n-no Sir!" She stuttered as she felt the tears spill over.

Just for a moment she felt his hand in her hair, gently, lovingly "Okay, baby?" his words touched her soul. He was still in control, he was still keeping her safe.

She smiled through her tears "Okay"

"You are doing very well, Isabella. I am proud of you. Let's continue, with 3 more.

Bella felt her heart swell up at his words. He was pleased with her. He wanted to do this with her and for her. She could do this, even more than that, she WANTED to do this!

SMACK! 6

SMACK! 7

SMACK! 8

Then he was rubbing and massaging her stinging ass. She was trembling. She was sore, but she was so aroused! Her pussy was swollen and she was dripping onto his jeans – she could feel the wetness, so could he, and she didn't care! She was vulnerable and exposed and she needed him to give her release.

Bella felt Edward grip her hips. "Lie on the bed, Isabella". The Voice was tight and hard now. _Not so in control now, Sparky?_ Bella thought with a spiteful feeling of satisfaction.

She slipped off his lap and moved to pull her panties up.

"No! Leave them where they are. I am not finished yet" He looked at her, and she stared down at him, he saw the confusion and frustration and the lust burning in her eyes. "Lie down on your stomach".

He got up and went into the bathroom as Bella lay down. She heard him opening the bathroom drawers and cupboards.

Bella lay on the bed and pulled her dress down over her smarting behind. It felt sensitive and she hissed as her hands brushed against her cheeks. She thought about what they had done. She had felt so safe and she knew then that she would do anything with him, for him. She knew that Edward would never abuse her or loose control. She knew that he may push her limits, but he would never go too far. She smiled into the pillow that smelled like him and tucked her hands beneath it. She snuggled down, rubbing her thighs together; here was the pleasure with the pain!

"You look entirely too happy and satisfied for someone who has just punished, little girl." Bella jumped and squealed at the sound of his voice. Edward was back and standing next to the bed.

She quickly looked up at him, but he looked amused, his expression belying the stern tone of his voice.

Bella giggled and turned her face into the pillow before she uttered something into it.

"What did you say?" Edward sat down next to her.

"Nothing" Bella wouldn't look at him.

"You are a bad liar, Isabella, and a bad girl for tying to lie to me and for not answering me when I asked you. Now, what did you say?" There was no smile in his voice now.

She turned her face to look at him, she was blushing now, having been caught out. "I um, I thought the um, s-scene was over?"

"Did I not say to you that I am not finished?" He looked stern, his 'Dom' voice fully back in place.

Fuck! Now she had done it! She had displeased him again.

"Answer me Isabella. Stop hesitating!"

"Yes, Sir. You said you weren't finished. And… I said that you made me happy but not satisfied – not yet."

Her face and neck were scarlet. She could feel the blush sweep down her neck in curl into her belly. She wanted to look away from his lazer green glare, but she couldn't she wanted to drown in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ed – Sir. I'm sorry that I lied to you." She whispered.

Bella put her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. She couldn't get this right – she never would. She wanted to cry again, but fought the feeling back.

She felt him move closer to her and then she felt his hands gently pull up her dress again. For a moment she felt nothing and then she felt his lips raining little kisses all over her back and ass and thighs. Gently, softly, like butterfly kisses.

"You look so pretty like this, Isabella. All warm and soft and pink." He whispered against her skin. She felt his hands brush across both cheeks, gently and she hissed at the sensation. "Are you sore?"He asked quietly.

"Not really. It feels tender and sensitive rather than sore" she whispered again.

Edward sat up. "Now I am going to finish giving you aftercare, Isabella. Every time we had a session like this, I will administer aftercare to you. As a submissive, as my submissive" Bella breath caught as his words sank in, but he didn't stop there, "you are my greatest concern. I want to, no I need to take care of you." He was opening something and he rubbed his hands together. Bella recognized the smell of her lotion. He put his hands on her thighs and moved them up and across her ass. The feeling was wonderful, his hands gentle but firm and soothing her stinging ass and she felt her body relax under his touch.

"For a Dom, his world revolves around his sub. You said earlier that you have done research, and you weren't too off base, but your view is a little one-sided."

"Everything I will do Isabella will be for you. I know what you need, what you desire, what you fear. My 'job' as your Dom is to meet your needs, and your desires and to never EVER take advantage of your fears. It is my 'job' to make sure that you are healthy and safe and loved. You and I have to trust each other. We have to be 100% honest with each other."

He pulled her pants up and she whimpered in frustration and disappointment, but she bit her lip to stifle the sound. She did not want to make him unhappy again. She really wanted to please him. He pulled her dress down and stood up, Bella rolled onto her side and looked up at him. He held out his hand to her.

"Come here, Isabella." He commanded softly, his eyes shining with warmth and affection.

She moved quickly, grimacing a little at the tenderness as she sat up and then stood before him- she took before him and took his hand.

"You did very well, Isabella. I am proud of you. Even though you deserve further punishment for your sassy mouth and for lying to me and being greedy and impatient."

He saw a spark of anger flash into her eyes and he put his other hand over her mouth.

"I caution you to choose your words carefully, Isabella. Your backside is already sore, so if you want to get any release this weekend, I warn you, be careful."

Fuck! He's serious, Bella really wanted to call him out on his high handedness. I'm so not afraid of you, Sparky, she thought, but I fucking need to cum soon! She wanted to throw him on the bed, but she knew that this wasn't the time.

So Bella stood quietly staring at him as she willed herself to look calm and impassive. She lowered her gaze and looked at the ground, she had read that subs did that. She looked at his toes.

Fuck! He's even got sexy feet! She felt herself blushing slightly.

Edward squeezed her hand and removed his other from her mouth. "Very good girl. Look at me."

Bella took a deep breath and looked up into those beautiful eyes which were warm and tender.

"This session is over. Let's to and have something to drink and talk." He turned and led Bella to the kitchen. "What do you feel like love?" Bella's eyes flashed at him, but she just smiled and said "I will make some coffee if you like?"

He smiled back at her "That sounds great, let me help you"

"NO!" She spoke quickly, too loud "I mean, no thanks. I really would like a few moments alone if you don't mind".

She pulled away from him and gathered up their wine glasses and the bottle and walked into the kitchen.

Edward knew that they had to talk. She must have a million question and he had to set down some ground rules. He was frustrated that he didn't know what she was thinking.

Had they been too hasty? She had initiated it, she had wanted it, should he had have let her lead them down this path so quickly? Did she hate him now? Resent him? Fuck! He needed to speak to Jasper or Garrett. He really needed their guidance now!

Edward forced himself to calm down. He put some music on the iPod. Then he sat on the couch and waited. Bella came in carrying a tray with milk and sugar and their mugs.

She set it down and then sat down next to him. Bella leaned forward and busied herself pouring milk into their mugs and added Edwards 1 teaspoon of sugar. Edward felt ridiculously happy that she knew how he liked his coffee.

He put his hand on her arm to still her movements. "Come here" he said softly and he pulled her towards him. At first she resisted and then as he moved to touch his lips to hers in a soft kiss, Bella's out of control emotions spilled over again and then she was kissing him, as her hands moved into his hair and she tugged and stroked as she kissed him with an aggressiveness that she never knew she had.

"Whoa! Baby, slow down!" Edward pulled away slightly to look at her. She opened her eyes and pulled away from him "Sorry! I don't know what is wrong with me!" _You fucking liar, you are horny,just tell him already! Oh Shut up! _

"Hey love, I understand" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "That was really intense, but we need to talk about our session and we need to talk about where we go from here."

"You are right, we do need to talk" Bella moved away from him with a sigh and they reached for their slightly cold coffee.

Edward knew it was now or never, "Did you enjoy our session? Remember this will only work if we are honest with each other."

Bella blushed and dipped her head to sip her coffee. "You know I did. I'm not really sorry that I provoked you."She looked up at him through her lashes, "I wanted to see what would happen, what you would do."

He frowned at her, _is she nuts?_ "That was dangerous and foolish. You don't really know me well enough to push my buttons, you have not idea what I could have done to you as punishment! You don't know what my limits or my preferences are, Bella!"

Edward put his coffee down and went to the kitchen and came back with a beer. "For fucksake, do you _want _someone to really hurt you?" He was pacing now, running his hands through his hair.

Bella felt awful. How could she explain this to him? She got up and walked in front of him as he turned to pace again, at the closeness of her, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Edward, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do it for that reason only. I knew you wouldn't hurt me like J- like him. I feel safe with you. I would never have done that if I didn't". She reached out and tentatively put her hand on his chest. "You make me safe, Edward", and then Bella smiled and at that moment Edward felt the world fall out from underneath him.

He knew that he'd sooner cut off his own balls than to ever let this beautiful woman go or be hurt. She was his!

He stepped closer to her and put his hand against her cheek, he rubbed her lips with his thumb. "Thank you for your trust, Bella." He leaned down and kissed her once, twice, just touching, pressing.

Edward stepped back and gave a laugh "You are very distracting. We have to set some ground rules."

Bella frowned "Wait. What sort of ground rules?"

"Like when, where and how we will play, that's if you want to. Also, we need to know each others hard limits and preferences. We may not be matched to do this." Edward was almost talking to himself as he moved around the lounge, he was restless, thinking.

Bella's voice stopped him again. "You know that I want to do this and only with you, but what the fucks are hard limits again?"

Edward looked at her and smiled "I forget that this is really new to you. You know you are going to have to learn submissive ways." _I'm going to enjoy teaching you, little girl,_ he thought to himself, as he watched her face. She was so expressive. He could see that she was eager, almost joyful, but at the same time she was apprehensive, she was biting her lip again.

"Okay, hard limits are just that, things that are out of bounds, that we don't want to do. We can talk about them, but we have to be respectful with each other".

Bella grinned at him and then she yawned. Blushing she made to sit down again, but Edward just took her cup from her and smiled down at her. "Time for bed, I think".

Bella clapped her hands. _Oh! God! Can I be anymore pathetic? Fuck me, take me, please!! "_Goody! At last!" Now she was beaming, her eyes shining with lust and excitement. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him down the hallway.

She was brought up short, turning she saw that Edward hadn't moved, and he had a decidedly amused look on his face. She frowned up at him "You think this state" she indicated her body, "is FUNNY?"

"Bella…" He pursed his lips as he looked at her.

"Your place or mine" and she laughed at her joke. _Please, please stop talking! Her other self pleaded._

Edward took her hand again. "Bella. It's been a long day. A very emotional day for both of us, and you will need to be rested for tomorrow." _YES!! _ "Go to bed, Love."

When she looked like she would argue, he took her in his arms and whispered into her ear, "Make no mistake, I want you Isabella. Tomorrow. Patience, my Bella". Bella shivered at his tone. She could feel his arousal against her and she knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He held her face and kissed her lips lightly and then he pushed her towards his bedroom.

"Your room? " she said with another yawn.

Edward laughed "Yes, Honey. I want to sleep with you, so go to bed. I need to make a call and then I clean up and lock the house up."

"Kay" Bella suddenly felt as tired as she went into their bedroom and closed the door.

Edward picked up his beer and took his cigarettes outside and sat on the steps of the porch. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hey there bro'! 'Sup?" Edward snorted his beer all over the stairs. "Fuck Jazz! You are having a gangster moment again?"

"Gotta keep ya on ya toes, boy! So how the fuck are you? I spoke to Alice, so I am up to speed. So tell me what's really going on?"

Edward smiled listening to his friend. He lit a cigarette and took a long pull on his beer.

"I need your advice Bro. I've met someone."

Edward almost threw the phone down from the sound of the rebel yell that Jasper let rip.

"How? Wait! Your housemate! I knew it! I knew there was something more to Ali's story. So, tell me, is she an Italian beauty?" Jasper was happy for Edward, him and Alice were beginning to think he'd never open up to someone.

Edward was smiling "She is a beauty but she's not Italian. She just moved to San Francisco actually. She's from Washington. She's here on holiday and yeah I'm staying with her." Edward hesitated for a moment, "Jazz?. She's ..We've.. we're .. Oh! Fuck it! Jasper, Bella is a submissive, and I'm crazy about her!"

His friend was quiet for a moment, "What? You're shitting me! A sub and you like her? Wait – crazy about her as in – girlfriend crazy"

"Yeah! Look, it just came out and we are getting closer and I don't quite know what to do now."

Edward felt like he was a school boy all over again. He and Jasper took their lifestyle very seriously and Edward knew that neither Jasper nor Garrett would let him fuck up.

Jasper became serious. "You really do like this girl, don't you?"

Edward finished his cigarette and whispered into the phone "I feel like I have been hit by a hammer! Bella is amazing."

"Okay, how far have you gone? It's only been like 4 days, Dude. Can you trust her?"

Edward relaxed against the door frame "Okay, listen. I will tell you all about Isabella Swan and you can judge for yourself…."

As Edward told his best friend about how he and Bella met and how their relationship has progressed, he was once again struck by how he and Bella just seemed to fit together, like two sides of the same coin.

"…so she's gone to bed now. I told her we needed to lay down some rules and do our lists tomorrow. So, what do you think? I've never felt like this before Jasper. Will you help me? You and Alice? Jazz? JASPER!"

He heard Jasper laughing "Calm the fuck down Edward, I was just thinking. Of course we will help you. You know that we have your back, always.

Bella sounds great, but Edward, you know that this is going to be a little different. You are going to have a LOT of patience." Edward snorted and swore under his breath "Don't swear at me Edward. She has no experience. NONE. She doesn't know how to sit or kneel or stand, she doesn't know our ways or how to behave. That's not going to happen overnight"

"And you, my friend, are going to have to learn how to separate your sessions as Dom/sub time and your relationship time with your girlfriend. I take it you want to keep seeing her when you come home?"

"Absolutely"

"Well then, to make matters more complicated, there's the fact that you are Edward, fucking, Cullen and you are in demand and recognizable by most people over the age of 6"

Edward began to feel depressed. He sighed heavily "I know Jasper! What if she can't take the pressure and the separations? I'm gone a lot and why would she want to wait around for me? Fuck Jazz! I'm and impatient prick and you know I am going to fuck this up! I'm gonna blow this – big time! I should just give it a miss now. I'm gonna hurt her –"

Edward could feel himself getting into a full blown panic attack.

"Edward! Man – fucking breathe and shut up for a minute. Jesus! You need to calm down. Are you okay?"

"Yeah" He felt light headed and sad. There were so many complications…

"Edward, just tell me this one thing and I want you to really think about this – can you let her go, Dude? Can you just walk away?"

Edward thought about the woman that had stolen his heart, yes he had to admit it, she had stolen his heart. He loved her – as insane as that sounded, he could never let her go, he had to try, THEY had to try and make this work.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm here. The answer is NO – I can't let her go. There's something about her, I can't explain it, but it's like she has put incredible color in my life. Everything is so right when she is near me. Even if we are fighting and she is sassing me! She's spirited and sassy and cute and funny and fuck! She is so sexy – she's like breathing to me."

Jasper laughed "Oh man! You are so pussy whipped and you haven't even gone there yet! It's over for you Dude!"

Edward laughed but didn't deny it.

"So when are you coming over?" he asked.

"We will be in Italy on Sunday, late. I am flying out tonight. Then it's Lake Como for 10 days! Fuck, that sounds good!"

"Are you meeting Alice at the villa?" Edward had bought a villa in the tiny town of Bellagio on the shore of Lake Como about 5 years previously. The Cullens tried to all get away together at some time during the year.

"Yeah. You and Bella coming up Next week? It will give her and Alice time to bond and Ali can be there to talk to, help her. In the mean time my advice is to take it slow with the sessions. Get to know each other. Get to know her body and let her explore yours. Let her gain some confidence and Edward, if you do play, BE PATIENT with her. Listen to her verbal and non verbal ques. Check with her often. Praise her good behavior, but you will need to let her know that wrong behavior will be punished. Remind her of her safe words, you need to just keep going over the basics. Don't push her limits for now."

"Thanks Jazz, I hear you. About the villa – that's what I wanted to ask you about. I know you guys want alone time, but would you mind if we came down? I am not sure when the family will get there. Obviously I need to ask Bella first. Thanks for listening, bro. Do you want to ask Alice as well, you will need to tell her everything."

"Edward, it will be fine! It's your house, fucker. It's not like we will trip over each other" at that they laughed. The villa had 8 bedrooms, all with dressing rooms and bathrooms and it also had a full play room in the attic. 2 sitting rooms, a formal dining room and a den. There was a swimming pool, 2 hot tubs (one in the master suite), no space would not be a problem.

They spoke for a few more minutes and then said their goodbyes. Edward went inside and cleaned up. He secured the door. He walked up to the loft and looked for a writing pad and pen.

He took a seat and began to write out some basic rules.

When he finished it was 2.30 a.m. Edward realized that he was so tired. He switched off all the lights as he made his way into the bedroom. The bathroom light was switched on and it cast a feint light across the room. He saw her lying in his bed. She was in his bed! His breath caught and his heart swelled with love. He pulled his clothes off and put them in the hamper. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He was too tired to shower. He left his boxers on, even though he didn't normally wear anything.

Bella lay turned away from him on her stomach. Her hair was wild around her shoulders and pillow. He gently pulled her hair back off her face. _She's so very beautiful, _he thought to himself.

He climbed into bed behind her. She was wearing one of his t-shirts – it had ridden up over her hips and he could see she had her boy shorts on. Hot Pink, cute and fuck hot!

Edward pulled a sheet over them and slipped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Bella snuggled up against him, she let out a soft sigh and then "Edward".

He smiled into her hair, his one hand rested on her stomach and the other was curled around her breast and sighed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: **

**So what did you think? I have just popped my first session "cherry"! Did it suck? I have no experience in B/D/S/M/ at all. It is just me and my imagination. (Sick and twisted!!)**

**Next chapter is the morning after the night before…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: All characters/Twilight belong to S Meyer – Domward is ours for fun!

**CHAPTER 8**

Edward woke up and for a moment wasn't sure where he was. He then realised that he was all tangled up with Bella. She had turned over during the night and her legs were wrapped around his with one thrown over his hip and her head pushed into his chest. She had one hand tucked under her chin and the other was holding his ass. Holy shit! He felt his morning wood get even harder as it pushed against her stomach. _Fuck! Want to scare her much, genius? _He thought the polite thing to do would be to disentangle himself from her and give her a chance to wake up before he ravaged her. _To hell with the right thing to do! _ He moved her hair off her face and kissed her nose and her cheek, trailing his lips to her forehead.

He felt her move and mumble in her sleep. He smiled, she was so darn cute! She grumbled and pulled his ass closer to her body. Fuck! She really was trying to kill him! She moved again and tightened her leg over his hip. He could feel her sex, all warm and moist press up again his cock as she aligned herself to his body. Oh my God! He was going to die! Death by hot pussy!

Bella began to wake up. She rubbed her face against - Edward's chest? What the - ? Oh! He felt so good, she had thought that she was dreaming, but here she was all wrapped around him, she felt her breasts pressed into him and the feel of his cock against her now wet pussy. _Oh! Great! That's me, the bitch on heat! Is there no end to my humiliation with this man? _She pulled back slightly, hoping that he was still asleep. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and snuck a look up at his face. No such luck. His bright green eyes peered down at her in amusement.

"Hi" His voice was still gravelly with sleep, and very sexy.

"Hey" She squeaked. "Um – Hi" she tried again, her voice more normal now, but the blush was immediate.

"This is nice" he chuckled, "I love the way I am wearing 'Bella in the morning'"

Bella tried to pull away from him, so embarrassed, but he tightened his arms around her.

"Sorry" she mumbled, "I will move if you let me up" she totally flustered and slightly hurt. She had never spent the night in anyone's bed before and she didn't know what the etiquette was for such an occasion.

"I don't want to" he kissed the top of her head.

"If you don't I will pee on you!" She blurted out. _Where are you, Filter? _Now she was just plain mortified! _Smooth moves, Bells!_

"Okay, I will let you up for a moment – but you have to promise to come back to bed. It's early still".

"Okay" She whispered, "but only because you asked so nicely" she blushed as she pulled away and tugged the t-shirt down.

She quickly went to the bathroom and closed the door. She used the toilet and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognise what she saw. Her eyes were bright, almost feverish, her cheeks flushed, and her lips swollen and pouty. Her hair was wild, and Bella quickly ran her hands though it and put it into a loose bun.

She opened the door and didn't look over at Edward as she scuttled over to the bed, clambered over him and crawled back into bed. She pulled the covers over herself and lay on her back, sneaking a look up at him.

"Don't go anywhere", was all he said, as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He was back in a short while and he reached for her as soon as he lay down next to her, Bella went willingly. He kissed her gently and then deepened the kiss. Bella could feel the slight friction of his tongue as he played with hers, dipping, swirling, teasing her. She responded with slight aggression by plunging her tongue passed his, into his mouth. She groaned and pulled his head closer.

He ended the kiss and pulled back slightly. "Now that's a good wake up call". She laughed against his mouth. "Again" she said, so he repeated the wake up kiss again.

When they moved apart, they were both breathing heavily. Bella was hot and had kicked the covers off her, their foreheads touched as they caught their breath. Her hands were buried in his hair, stroking softly.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you please make love to me now?" She whispered.

She felt his smile against her cheek, "Okay, but only because you asked so nicely." He whispered back.

And then there was no further coherent thought in her head as he was kissing her neck, he brushed his fingers down to the neck line of the shirt.

"Off" he grunted, and Bella shifted and pulled his t-shirt over her head, she sat up slightly and tossed it to the floor.

Edward was kissing her collarbone, kissing, sucking, and licking. He sat up a little and looked at her as she shifted again to lie down. "Beautiful. You are so beautiful, Bella" He was staring at her breasts and saw the blush begin there and rise up to her cheeks.

"So fucking beautiful". He said almost to himself.

Bella was suddenly aching all over and she needed to feel him.

"Edward, please" She moaned as she tried to pull him closer to her.

"Please what, Baby? Tell me!" His fingers were brushing over her nipples, causing her to arch into his hands for more, she needed more. She wanted him hard and fast and rough, she needed to _feel_ him.

"Touch me" she whimpered. _Oh! Great, she was at the whimpering stage and he hadn't really even touched her – not really._

He stilled his fingers and drew them back to her shoulders; he slid them down her arms, skimming the skin.

"Are you hurting, Baby? Tell me where you ache, and I will make it better." His lips brushed her ear lobe and Bella felt as if her skin was on fire. Everywhere he touched her was sensitive, like a sunburn, almost, except, _it hurt so good!_

She opened her eyes and glared up at him. The time for shy Bella was over, she needed to get fucked now!

"I hurt here" she took his hands and placed them over her breasts. Immediately she felt his fingers twist her nipples and he pinched them slightly between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Oh God! That feels so good. More please!" Bella groaned as she pushed her torso up into his hands.

"You like that hmm?" He twisted the now distended nipples and pinched them harder.

"Edward!" She gasped.

Bella was twisting her body, trying to find friction against his. "Edward, you have too many clothes on." She grumbled against his mouth as he leaned down to kiss her again.

He laughed and pushed her down onto the bed as he sat back on his heels. "You are so impatient". Nevertheless he pulled his boxers down and tossed them behind him.

He looked down at her in her boy shorts. "Your turn", he said as he slowly pulled them down over her hips and down her legs. She quickly kicked them off.

He lowered his head to her stomach and kissed the soft skin as she wiggled beneath him. He moved up further between her legs, pushing them apart and rained kisses down all over her stomach and hips. "So beautiful" he whispered.

"Edward please, now"

"Wait"

"No! I need you in me now!" She leaned down and grasped his hard cock in her hand.

"Fuck Bella!" He groaned.

She smirked "I'm not letting go, so now!"

"Fuck! Now!" He growled at her half infuriated that she wanted to rush to the end and half out of his mind with lust for her. He pushed her down and his gaze felt as if it could melt her skin with its intensity.

"Bella..." He had to be sure even as he felt himself drowning in her eyes.

"Come to me Sparky" She said softly and smiled at him.

He lowered himself over her and held his throbbing member in his one hand, the other bracing his weight. He positioned himself against her headed entrance and pushed forward slightly, just bringing his penis into her warmth.

"Oh!" she was so tight, he was worried that he might not fit – it was too much. He would never last like this. Bella tried to rock her hips up to meet his, but he stopped her with his hands on her hips. "Bella please, just give me a minute here!"

She was moaning beneath him, almost keening, whimpering, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. "Don't move!" He ordered her again.

She stilled and opened her eyes and all the things they hadn't said was right there. The passion, lust, adoration – all there and Edward felt it in his soul.

He was in control again and began to move. Slowly he pushed all the way into her. He pulled back almost all the way out and then he slammed back into her.

Bella screamed with the intensity and she came hard against him. She was flying; she was coming apart in a million pieces!

Her hands went to his hair and she pulled him down to kiss his face, jaw, cheeks, and lips.

Their tongues duelled as he stroked in deep and then pulled out again. He was moving faster, rougher. He couldn't get enough of her. He grabbed her legs and pulled them up, over his hips. "Bella, you feel so – fuck – so good. Cum for me again, baby" His hands moved to her breasts and he was pulling on them, pinching hard, knowing that she would feel it in her womb. He felt her spasm around his cock.

"I need to cum" she gasped "Please!"

He lifted up slightly and moved one hand down to the tight curls at her apex. He found her little clit and moved his fingers over the bunch of nerves. She bucked against him and he rubbed faster, pulling it, and Bella screamed his name as she came again. He felt his control slipping and when he couldn't hold on any longer he came deep into her, shouting her name.

They lay sweating and panting against each other. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that he was too heavy for her, so he moved off her and pulled her over his chest. He kissed her hair and her forehead.

"Wow" He whispered, when he could.

"Yeah wow" She laughed breathlessly.

Bella drew one leg over his hips, grazing his cock, causing him to hiss. He smoothed her hair away from her face. "I love your hair" he smiled.

She turned and leaned her forearms on him as she smiled down at him. "No, your hair is the best. Sexy bed hair. Total fuck me hair!"

"What? I'm blushing, Miss Pottymouth!"

She laughed at his discomfort. "Aaaw! It's okay baby, as long as it's me you are fucking".

He was smirking "So possessive – I like it!"

"Oh! Yes. Just what you need, your holiday romance ends up being a bunny boiler!" Bella snorted and rolled off him to stretch next to him.

She didn't want to think about this ending. She didn't want to think that he was going to walk away in 3 weeks and all she would have would be memories and maybe a photo or two. That in years to come, she would see his picture in the news, see him with someone else, and she would only have the memory of this stolen time. So, she dealt with it the way she dealt with other unpleasant issues in her life, she just avoided them. She had learned from the best, her parents, who were the masters at avoidance and ignoring unpleasant things, like having to deal with a daughter that they didn't want and didn't know what to do with. _Enough sad thoughts, Bella chided herself, he is here now! Live for now! _

Edward was watching her as she rolled off him, but she hid her face as she put her forearm over it. He was frowning at her comment, even though she had made it in a light-hearted manner, there was an underlying feeling of sadness to her voice. He didn't want her to disappear at the end of this time! He rolled over her and pinned her down as he moved her arm gently away and she was looking up at him "What? This is not a fucking one night stand, or a holiday romance! You are not that person! I like you – Fuck! I've never felt this way before about anyone, Bella. I want to be WITH you and I know you feel the same. You know that you do" Suddenly she could see his insecurity "Don't you?" he ended softly.

Bella sighed and blushed and pushed at his shoulders "Let me up! I can't think when you are so close!" Edward moved away from her and sat up with his back leaning against the headboard. Bella slowly sat up and moved so that she was sitting next to him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees as she looked at him.

"Yes" was all she whispered.

He was still frowning. He wanted more from her. "What do you want?" He asked her.

She frowned back at him. "That's not the point, Ed-"

He cut her short "Stop being hesitant and just tell me what you want? From us? From this? Just tell me Bella!" He sat forward until he was looking deep into her eyes. "Fuck! Forget about who I am and what I do and who you are – just tell me, Edward, what you, Bella want!" He was raising his voice and he knew that he shouldn't. They should be discussing this calmly, but he was afraid, that she didn't want this, that she didn't feel this between them.

Bella stiffened and pulled back from him "I want – I want to be with you, okay!" She was blushing and he saw a sheen of tears in her eyes. "I want to experience everything! I want to make love to you and I want you to fuck me, till it hurts! I want to explore what happened last night and I want to learn how to please you like a submissive should! I want – I want to make you lose control the way you make me lose control!"

Bella jumped up out of bed and began pacing around the bed and back again. She forgot that she was buck naked and was gesturing wildly with her hands, scowling at him for forcing her to say the words, she was mad at him for making her confront this now.

"Fuck Edward!" She almost snarled at him. "I've never felt so alive in my life! I loved it! I felt like I was flying and it was amazing and exhilarating!" She glared at him again as she took another turn around the bed "I loved it! I want to do it again and again with you! I want to experience the pleasure and the pain with you! I trust you!" Her glare was almost accusing "I know you will keep me safe. I want to do this, all of it, I want you to teach me to be a submissive. I want to be your submissive."

She looked a little defeated now, as if she was surrendering to the sadness within her "I- I think that I'm falling in love with you! I know, it's crazy, but I really think so. It is so much more than being your sub. I want to be in your life and it's got nothing to do with you being an actor, not really. Yes, you are fuck hot and you make me drool, but that's just because you can't help it and I am perverted! But most of the time I forget who you are and you are just Edward, who is beautiful inside and funny and gorgeous and honestly, a little scary sometimes, because you don't let me hide, but you make me feel alive and beautiful and that's really funny, and you make me want to climb inside you and never leave!"

Suddenly she stopped moving and to rest in front of him. She put her hands on her knees and Edward realised that she had run out of breath! When her breathing normalized, she straightened up and looked at him. She realised that she was naked and blushed furiously, but she just shrugged her shoulders "Sorry, but you asked".

_She's magnificent! She is unbelievable! Is she even real? This woman is so complex and so simple; it's going to take me 50 years just to begin to understand her. I want that chance! _What? Edward was stunned by the thoughts running through his head. When she stood looking at him, he reached out and took her hands in his as he swung around and put his feet on the side of the bed. He was laughing and Bella tried to pull away from him.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" she was mortified at herself.

He got up and pulled her closer, even as she pushed at his chest "Stop struggling Isabella!" He used THE VOICE and Bella found herself being still immediately. "I am not laughing at you, silly girl; I can't believe that I got so lucky!" He said into her hair as he held her close.

He pulled back and kissed her gently, she clung to him. "I know how you feel, Bella. I feel it too. I love you, and I AM sure of that. The rest we will work out, I promise. We can do this together, okay?"

Bella pulled him close and hugged him. "Together. Okay, let's do it." She whispered into her ear.

Edward straightened up and smiled down at her "Come, Love, lets get showered and have some breakfast. We can talk later."

As he set the water temperature, he pulled her in behind him into the cubical. He turned her around and pulled her against him as he wove his hands into her hair and kissed her deeply. Bella pressed her body against him, feeling his hardness against her stomach. She hitched on leg around his hips.

"Fuck me, Edward".

He pulled her up and over him swiftly, pushing her back against the tiles. He was in her. Deep and hard. This time there was no going slow. She was his and she would know it! Bella scrapped her nails over his scalp, pulling his hair. "Do it! Harder!" She shouted into his neck.

He moved one hand down and pinched her clit as he bit down on her nipple, one then the other, all the time pumping his hard length into her, he rubbed her little clit and she felt herself fall over the edge of reason again. Her muscles clenched down so hard on him and he felt his erection pulse inside her and explode with a force that left him shaking, his legs felt weak and he let her slip down his body and she sagged against him.

"Oh my" she couldn't stop shaking.

"I love you Bella" He said quietly as he held her against his body.

"I love you Sparky" She yelped as he smacked her ass and pushed her away.

Bella laughed out loud "Oh just lean down so I can wash your hair you big baby!"

They washed each other and eventually were driven out of the shower when they began to shiver from the cold water.

They dressed quickly in jeans and t-shirts and moved into the kitchen where Bella made a huge breakfast of eggs, sausage, pancakes and fruit and Edward made the coffee and poured glasses of juice.

They were ravenous and fed each other, kissing and touching in between eating. Edward found out about Bella's fear of creepy crawlies and she found out that his brother and he used to gang up on Alice and they used to put frogs in her bed!

When they finished eating, they cleaned up the kitchen together and Edward asked Bella to sit in the loft with him.

She sat on the couch as he went to the piano and began to play, he turned to look as her, she was smiling at him, and there was a look of awe on her face.

He saw the tears on her cheeks. "What is it Love?"

"How did I get so lucky?" She whispered has he sat down next to her.

"We got luck, Baby." He kissed her cheeks.

"Bella, we need to talk" She nodded.

"Let me just get my notes" He said getting up and picking up the papers that he had left on top of the piano.

"You're ...notes?" No she looked nervous. "You've made notes? Am I going to be tested on this shit?" She was chewing her lip as she watched him settle down in the seat next to her again.

"Silly Bella." He brushed her hair out of her eyes, "I sat up last night and thought about us and our relationship. I won't lie to you, this won't be easy, but what is? Nothing great is every easy." She still looked nervous, but she wasn't so freaked out anymore.

"First of all, the d/s part of our relationship needs parameters and boundaries. This is for your safety and mine. This gives us a framework to build on. I need to know what you want and what you expect and you need to know the same about me. You still with me, baby?"

She licked her lips and swallowed "Yes. I think so" she frowned slightly, "But what if I am not sure about something – "

"First rule Isabella – the most important rule – is communication. You have to talk to me." She nodded.

Edward sat forward and looked at her "Isabella, I am absolutely serious. At anytime, you can talk to me, in fact you must. If you don't, it means that you don't trust me, okay?"

She could see that he was not joking around. "Okay. What if we're in the middle of a – session and something happens and I'm not sure, or I get scared, what then?" she was blushing again, in fact Bella didn't think that she would ever have a normal colour in her face again.

He smiled at her, making sure that she knew he was happy that she was asking questions.

"That's why we have and use safe words. They are there for both of us, and I promise that if you say 'Red' or 'Yellow', we will stop and we will talk about your concerns or fears or uncertainty." He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes "I promise you, I will never loose control that I won't hear you, and I will never do something to you or with you that you don't want to happen. I may push you a little, but ultimately, what happens during sessions or at any time is up to you. Remember, you always have the right to say 'No'."

She looked relieved and smiled at him "Red and yellow, like a traffic light?"

"Just like that. Green is 'Go' – just like that too. 'Yellow' is we can carry on, but I must either slow down or change what we are doing and 'Red' is stop immediately. You will never upset or anger or disappoint me if you use your words, okay? It is when you DON'T use them that you should worry, because I will be REALLY pissed at you, and there WILL be repercussions, do you understand?"

_Fuck, this is serious business!_

She was quick to reassure him "I understand. So what next?" she couldn't help but be excited at moving this swiftly along.

"Eager baby?" He smirked at her,

"Maybe" she looked at him from under her lashes.

He settled back against the couch. "Okay, next, our dating relationship. Bella, I want to be with you. Only you – all the time."

_I am going to die right here! He wants to be with me, is there something wrong with him? I need do find out if there is insanity or blindness in his family – hmm... how can this ever work?_ Bella's mind was a jumbled mess.

"Edward, our schedules – your life – "

"Hang on, I know that this isn't going to be easy, but we can work it out if you want to, it has got to be everything or nothing. You've already said that we will try. The hardest part will be our schedules. I will come to you when I can and you can come to me. I am filming in L.A. next and then I think Portland or Vancouver. But I have breaks in-between and even during filming, but I will come home." He stoked her cheek and his voice dropped "We have 3 weeks now."

_Man up, Bella, you pussy! He wants to do this. _

She took a deep breath and smiled, brushing his lips with her finger tips. "Yes we do, so we will be okay. I can't get time off from my new job, but I could travel to you over weekends, I can take a bus down to L.A."

He was scowling a little. _A bus? Fuck that! _But he didn't say anything to her, he knew that he had to pick his battles with Bella.

"There is something else, my life isn't really like this, private. It is sometimes filled with fans and press and paps and managers and shit like that. Sometimes my time isn't my own and I can't even use my phone in peace. Can you handle that?"

Bella felt a stone of dread slid into her stomach. She hated being in the spot light. And he was always in it! _Press? Oh God!_ She felt the blood leave her face and her hands felt sweaty. "Edward, will I have to talk – I can't – I don't –"Shit_! Breathe Bella! _

Edward pulled her into his arms and rubbed little circles on her back. "Hey! Hey now! Ssh! You don't have to talk, you don't have to acknowledge them in anyway. But we are together and I am not going to hide it and our relationship will be put out there and the paps will make it tabloid fodder. You will read stuff about me that is total bullshit. Even about us and probably how I am cheating on you – that is a favourite one." He pulled back to look at her. She had calmed down and was listening to him, but she didn't seem too freaked out.

"You firstly need to not read shit if you can help it and most importantly, you HAVE TO TALK TO ME!! Bella promise me that you will, don't listen to anyone else, please talk to me first. I will not lie to you, so no matter how uncomfortable the conversation is going to be or no matter how pissed off or worried you are, you find me and we talk. Do you promise?"

"I promise" Now there was an even bigger problem she had to bring up.

"Um, are you going to want me to want me to go to functions with you?" She was chewing her lip and frowning as she ran her hand over his thigh.

"Sure, if I can bring a date and if you can make it, then it will be you. Why?"

_SHITSHITSHIT!!! How many times must I pray to the gods to just strike me down? This man does not deserve to have the horror of Bella Swan on the red carpet thrust upon him!_ The other Bella rolled her eyes and fell about laughing hysterically. _Fuck off!_

"Well, I am not very coordinated and I have trouble walking sometimes and I don'thavealotofclothestowearout." She mumbled until Edward didn't hear her at all. Her face was scarlet and her head was down with her hair covering her face.

Edward smiled to himself, he knew that clumsiness was one of her issues but he didn't hear the last part. "What was that?"

Louder, but still with her head down "I don't have a lot of dress up clothes. Okay, so I have none. I am a jeans and tank tops kind of girl. I sometimes shop at thrift shops and I could find some things there, but I don't –"she stopped to glare at Edward and his face changed from one of concern to racking laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

He actually had tears in his eyes "Oh Bella! My sister Alice? She is a fashion Diva of note! She will have a field day with you. And don't worry about buying clothes. Alice dresses everyone in our family and there are rooms of clothes available. She is going to love you, baby. Just don't let her bully you, too much." He sniggered to himself as he pictured Alice's enthusiasm. He felt sorry for Bella.

"Okay, now I am really afraid" She said laughing.

"Talking of Alice, I want to ask you something. My sister and Jasper are going to be in Lake Como next week and I wanted you to meet them. Would you like to go with me for a few days?" Now he looked nervous and this made Bella smile.

"Lake Como? That sounds great! Wait – Jasper? As in Jasper Whitlock! OH MY GOD!!" Bella jumped up and squealed and clapped her hands.

_What the fuck! _ Edward was pissed. _She never acted like this when she met me!!_

He grabbed her around her waist as she skipped past him and he pulled her onto his lap, bringing his face close to her, he held her gaze as he glared down at her "What about me? Am I not squeal worthy?"

Bella fell into giggles as she gazed up the beautiful man. How could he sound jealous of anyone? Bella kissed his pouting mouth "Silly baby! I mean you're cute 'n all Sparky, but Jasper is – "

Edward cut her off "That's it! Now you are going to pay for that smart mouth of yours Missy!" She was trying to get away from him, but he had her trapped on the couch. She screamed and he growled at her. "Too late! I am going to tickle you until you admit that I ma the greatest, sexiest, boyfriend in the world!"

Bella couldn't hold her laughter in and she shrieked like a banshee as he started to move his fingers towards her sides "UNCLE! UNCLE!"

He sat up and stared at her in shock "I haven't even touched you yet!"

She wiped some tears away "I know, but I am so ticklish - I hate it. Please don't. You are the best, greatest, sexiest boyfriend, actor in the world!"

She shifted and he lay down next to her on the couch laughing quietly. The atmosphere changed and her leaned over and kissed her. Bella tried to deepen the kiss, but Edward knew that the next part of their discussion was the most important he kept it light.

He sat up and pulled her up next to him.

"Bella, we need to write our lists of limits. There could be three, remember I told you about them?" She nodded.

"Soft limits or Green light limits are what you want to try or you like to do. Medium limits or Yellow light limits are things you would like to try, excising caution or going slow. Hard limits or Red light limits are an absolute no go area, never to be tried or pushed"

She looked at him and saw he was picking up the pad that he had earlier. "Have you done your already?"

"Yes. Several times over the years actually. It's good to do them once in awhile. I would like you to do yours and then we can look them over and we can talk about them if you like. Will you do your lists?"

"Um, sure. Where do I begin?"

"Well, why don't you start with what you like and what you want to try and go from there?"

She nodded.

He got up. "I will leave you to it, and we will talk when you are done".

He went downstairs into the kitchen.

Where should she begin? Bella's head was aching with all she and Edward had discussed. She closed her eyes for a moment to quell the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe that after all this time; she had finally found someone who KNEW her and who didn't think that she was perverted or a freak. He didn't make her feel cheap or like a whore for her preferences. Someone who thought she was beautiful. She focused for a moment on her desires and fantasies and began to write:

BELLA'S GREEN LIST:

Kissing (mouth and genitals)

Blow jobs

Vaginal sex

Spanking with hands

Spanking with paddle

Use of flogger

Hand cuffs

Vibrators

Nipple clamps

YELLOW LIST:

Whips

Anal sex

Anal plugs

Rope use

Canes

RED LIST:

Cutting/ Any and all blood play

Permanent marking

Fisting of anything

Sex with other people

Chocking or Asphyxiation

Bella sat frowning. Most of what she wrote about was from what she had read or seen on the internet. She had never had a play partner and she had only had one sexual partner, being Jacob. After her experience with him, she had never wanted to try anything again.

It had taken 2 years of therapy for her to begin to accept herself and even then she had not divulged too much about her sexual preferences as she felt such deep shame about it.

Edward had poured coffee and had brought it up to her. He once again sat at the piano, playing softly.

"Edward, I think I am finished." She said softly.

Would he laugh or be upset by her lists? Would he be disgusted by her?

He spun around on the stool and smiled at her.

"You know, there are no wrong answers, Love. Don't' look so worried."

She looked at him "You haven't seen my lists yet."

"Let's do that now then. You will feel better once you see that we are not so different!"

They swapped their sheets of paper and Bella took a deep breath before she read Edward's lists.

**SOFT/GREEN**

Oral Pleasure

Kissing

Vaginal & Anal Sex

Spanking – Hand/Paddle/Cane/Whip/Flogger

Use of Playroom

Restraints – Handcuffs/ Leg/ Ankles/Ropes/Chains/Scarves

Hardware Use – Vibes/Nipple And Genital Clamps/Gags/Blind Folds/ Plugs

Suspension

**HARD/RED**

**No **Sharing

**No** Blood Play

**No** Branding

**No **Fisting

**No** Asphyxiation

**No** Cutting or Marking of Any Kind

**No** Violent Hitting or Use of Fists

**RULES FOR SUBMISSIVE AND DOMINANT**

**Sub will be obedient to Dom at all times while collared and will follow instructions and commands without hesitation**

Sub will be respectful at all times – regardless

Sub will accept that failure to comply with these rules will result in punishment, which will be at the discretion of her Dom.

The submissive will use the word "sir" to address her Dom when in sessions or when wearing her collar unless they are in public, when she may use his name.

Even in public, the submissive will be mindful of her Dom and will seek to please him and comply with his commands.

The term "master" will be used only when the submissive has been collared.

The submissive will have free use of her safe words at all times. The dominant will respect her and will never use violence or force his will upon her.

The dominant will care for his submissive and will treat her with love and tolerance and will be mindful of her wellbeing at all times.

The submissive will wear her collar as agreed to by her and her Dominant.

The submissive belongs to her Dominant. Her body and heart belongs to him and she will not have an orgasm or pleasure herself unless her Dom has given her permission to do so.

The submissive will have an exercise regime and will adhere to it. She shall exercise 4 times per week.

The submissive will have open and honest communication with her Dominant in free areas or at any other time when not in play.

The submissive will keep her genital and underarm areas hair- free at all times, whether by waxing or shaving.

**Failure to comply with any of these rules will result in punishment, which will be agreed upon and which the submissive will thank the Dominant for after each punishment.**

Bella looked over his limit lists. She looked at him "Your lists are longer than mine, and you don't have a 'yellow' list. What are these?" Her eyes grew big as saucers.

" Rules?" She sounded hesitant.

"Those are my rules, yes. Once you have read through them and we have spoken about them, you will need to learn them. They are not really negotiable, but we can always talk if you are upset by any of them.

"Okay. Why are your lists longer than mine?"

He couldn't resist the smirk "I am more experienced than you. I have discovered what I like."

There was silence again as they went through each others lists. Edward smiled to himself. There were a couple of Bella's Yellow limits that he would be challenging, but all in all, they were quite compatible. He was relieved and surprised that she was so adventurous for one who obviously had never been a submissive before.

They ended up talking about the lists a little and Bella asked him about some of his Green limits.

"Gagging? I have never – I mean what if I can't breath?"

"We will always make sure that you can. And you will be able to safe word with either a buzzer when we are in the playroom or a hand sign if we aren't."

This brought another round of questions and blushes from Bella.

" Playroom? Oh baby Buddha! So not like Xboxes and Air guitar! You must think I am really stupid! Fuck! Is it like a torture chamber, like a dungeon?" Her voice was high with panic and she was wringing her hands together.

Edward on the other hand was struggling to keep a straight face. He used his expertise to put on a smooth and concerned expression.

"Baby, no! I am not into torture or serious pain. It's the play room because that is were we play. Have fun, experience extreme pleasure and satisfaction and yes sometimes so pain. Punishment is a result of poor decisions and breaking the rules. Do you understand? Are you still okay with this?" All trace of humour was erased from his mind. Bella's peace of mind was top priority to him.

"I'm okay. Can we take a break? I need to process all of this." She smiled at him " I still think you are going to give me a pop quiz!"

" You will be the teacher's pet. I will give you very special attention." His voice dropped suggestively and Bella stopped breathing.

Then Edward broke the mood by moving away and laughing "Come on Cutie. You are such a smartass. You go and do something and I will make dinner."

She kissed his cheek as she gathered up her drawing bag. " Thanks Edward. I will be outside okay?"

She stuck his rules into her bag and took a beer out of the fridge and she went into the garden.

Edward leaned over the railing of the loft and watched her go. He cleaned up and took her lists downstairs. He was smiling. He had a raging hard on again. Anal sex was a Yellow for her. Fuck no, he would have to push that one – he'd been fantasying about that pretty ass since the first day he had met her.

_Head out the gutter fuckhead, you need to make supper! I can't cook. He smiled to himself, but Esme can._

He pulled out his phone and hit her number.

"Hello?" Esme's voice sounded sleepy.

" Mom? It's me"

"Son? What's wrong?" she was concerned now.

"Nothing, why?"

"Edward, honey, it's 6.30 in the morning"

"Oh Mom! Sorry! I just need a recipe for supper" Yeah, this wasn't going as he had planned.

He heard rumblings in the back ground and then his Dad's voice was shouting "Recipe? Is he high? Had he lost his fucking mind? Edward! Are you on drugs?" Edward closed his eyes in resignation. Shit!

He heard his mother's voice and laughed at his father being reprimanded for language and his Dad said something about "I knew he would be the troubled one. Always the quiet ones."

His mother was back on the line.

"Edward? Okay, we can talk now. What's up?"

Edward felt like he was twelve years old again. "Aaaw Ma! Don't start. I need to make supper for a - friend and I can make pasta but I need a recipe for the sauce." Oh yeah, he was blushing!

"One question or no recipe" He knew THAT voice. He had cleaned his room when he heard THAT voice.

"Oh! Okay!"

"Don't sulk Edward Anthony! Now my question is - is she pretty?"

There was silence.

"Mom, she's beautiful. She loves me. She knows me."

"And you love her." It wasn't a question.

Edward smiled " How did you know?"

"I am your mother and I love you and I know you as if we had one heart my son, I can hear your love in your tone." She laughed, feeling excited.

Edward waited for a barrage of questions, but they never came. All she said was

"Got a pen and paper?"

Edward smiled as he listened to his mom's voice. He couldn't wait for Bella to meet the 2nd most important woman in his life. Isabella Marie Swan had become the first.

As Edward fixed dinner, Bella sat outside on the hammock. Could she call him 'Master'? Could she submit to him? She knew without a shadow of doubt that she wanted to. How was she going to share all her thoughts with him? She didn't like talking and sharing with people. She had few friends, very few people that she trusted.

She knew that she could trust him. She felt warm and excited as she thought about his lists and the things that she imagined doing.

She got up as she heard his voice calling her in the twilight for dinner.

What would tonight bring? She couldn't wait to find out.

Dinner was delicious. " You have been holding out on me Edward Cullen" she looked at him with a mock frown.

"No, I just phoned my mom. Did you want to finish our conversation?"

"Sure. I've got a few questions." She speared a piece of pasta.

"Well, if I am meeting Alice and Jasper next week and they are Dom and Sub, then what do you expect from me?"

"Well, Ali and Jazz are just that to you. I would never have a session with Alice, gross! I used to with Jasper, before he was with my sister, so we are just holidaying together. You will need to be respectful to Jasper. He is a Dom, even though he is not yours, you will never need to obey a Dom unless I give you instructions to."

"You may speak to Alice and Jasper about anything. I trust them with my life and they have our interests at heart. You can trust them with any worries or queries you have. I would like you to talk to me, but it is early days and I know that there are some things that Alice will be able to help you with."

She nodded.

He went on, "We are staying at my villa in Bellagio. There is a play room and I would like to play with you next week, we will be discreet. Jasper and Ali will not be an issue. Is that something you would like to do?"

_Fuck! YES!YES! _But Bella just blushed and said, "Yes" very softly.

He raised an eyebrow "Next question?"

" You don't any Yellow limits. All of my yellows are in your Green. What happens now?"

"I'm glad you asked. I would like to test some of your Yellow list. We can try, if you are okay and then we can see how you feel, would that be okay with you?"

Bella let out a breath that she didn't even realise she was holding "I'm happy with that, thank you for being so gentle and sweet about this".

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze "Everything is about you. Any more?"

He began to eat again. Bella had lost her appetite to be replaced by giant moths or little birds in her gut.

"What sort of collar? Like a dog collar?" She scrunched up her nose, and he wanted to pull her across the table and kiss the fuck out of her.

"I'm not sure that I could wear that, especially out" She looked down, waiting for him to snap at her.

"Hey. Look at me" she did "You don't have to wear a dog collar, or any necklace if you don't want to, you could have a ring or a bracelet if you would prefer, but I do want you to wear my 'collar'. " He smiled at her "You are mine, Isabella and I want to make sure that both you and everyone knows that. It will not be obvious, but you ARE mine. My submissive and my girlfriend and you will remember it".

She was curious now "do you wear one?'

"No_" What was she up to?_ Edward felt a little irritated.

"Why not? You are mine too, right_?" How far can I go?_

"Yes I am" _Does she want to play again? Why doesn't she just ask me?_

"So – "She pursed her lips and gazed at him "Would you wear a piece of jewellery, so that you remember it and everyone else knows it?" She was pushing him and they both knew it.

_Stupid! You will get you're ass spanked again! Fuck off, maybe I want to. What? I need to see what his limit is. Where he loses control. Stupid, like I said, don't push it! SHUT UP!!_

"I will think about it" he calmly gazed at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

Bella sat back and stared back at him "Good, so will I" She smiled at him and picked up her fork. She put it down again – she definitely couldn't eat now. She looked up and caught him glaring at her.

"You are challenging me, Bella?"He spoke softly.

"No, um not really. You said I can ask anything."

"That's right and I will consider your proposition". Subject closed.

"How will you decide when we will play?" she asked now.

Edward smiled darkly at her "You will know. We can have a predetermined time but with our schedules, I will probably just tell you when our next session will be. As your Dom it is part of my duty to make sure that you are prepared." His eyes were smouldering now, Bella couldn't look away from him, and she almost forgot to breathe again. She was lost in the sea of the emerald green eyes, branding her, she felt dizzy, weak. What he did to her with just one look! She was dripping wet between her legs, she was aching again for him, and she didn't mind the blush this time. She wanted him.

He smirked at her. The little fucker knew! "Patience, Love" he said and ate some salad.

She pushed her food around on her plate. How could she eat when she couldn't even breathe?

"Eat" he said pointing at her plate with his fork.

"I'm not very hungry now" she said.

"Isabella, eat!" Her eyes shot up to meet his. He raised an eyebrow and was smiling. He had spoken in THAT voice, using her full name. She got the clue.

Suddenly she was irritated with him. What did he expect? He was eye fucking her and then he told her to eat.

She looked him straight in the eyes "I'm not hungry".

_Enough of this shit! Time for lesson 1 – again. Don't fuck with the Dom!_

He put his fork down and looked at her. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to follow obey me. Do not push me, Isabella. You will not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

There was no place for fucking around here, Bella knew what role they were in.

"Yes" she said meekly.

"Pardon?" the eyebrow shot up. Fuck!

"Yes – S-sir" even meeker.

He went back to eating and Bella picked up her fork. Surprisingly, she was a little hungry and ate more. It really was delicious.

She wondered what the kitchen looked like. She tried to hold her laughter in, but a snort escaped. She clamped her hand over her mouth and her eyes flew to his. His amused and puzzled look held hers. "What's funny?"

"I was wondering what the kitchen looks like after you created this wonderful meal"

They shared a conspiritual smile "Well don't worry about it, I will clean it up."

"But you cooked, so it's only fair."She protested.

He ignored her comment and merely said "Are you finished?"

"Yes, thank you."She moved to pick up her plate, but he put his hand over hers.

"Isabella. This is a request, you may refuse if you want to, but would you like to try being my submissive this weekend?"

She swallowed hard "Yes. Yes, please Sir" she whispered.

He grinned at her and she returned it. Her heart was pounding. "Isabella, my rules will apply this weekend. Now, go into the bedroom. Get undressed and I want you to wait for me on your knees, next to the bed, facing the door. Place your hands on your thighs, sit back onto your legs. Eyes down. You are not to look at me unless I give you permission and you are not to speak until I tell you that you may, when I do, you will not hesitate. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir" she voice was stronger now, she was ready for this. It was time.

"Good. Now get that ass into the bedroom! Don't waste time." His voice was like steel covered in velvet.

Bella jumped up, almost knocking the chair over and ran down the hallway.

Fuck! She was so eager to do this! Edward felt his cock pulsing in his jeans. He forced himself to slow down and clean the kitchen. Bella needed time to prepare herself for this. He was so excited, he wanted to fuck her hard! He gave a last wipe of the counter and took two bottles of water, God knew they were going to need it. He switched off the lights and made his way to the bedroom.

He walked into the room and stopped in his tracks.

She looked so beautiful. She was a vision! She was positioned exactly as he had told her to be. Her hair was loose and fell about her shoulders in a curtain as she looked at the floor. Fuck! How was he going to control his urge to just sweep her up and pound into her sweet pussy. He walked around a little, he would have to improvise tonight, but he had a great imagination, he thought for a moment and grinned.

He felt the cloak of his training wash over him. He was in complete control and this beautiful woman before him was his sub and his focus. He would pleasure her as she learned to pleasure him.

He pulled his shirt off and opened the snap of his jeans. He saw her flinch in fright. The noise was loud in the silence. "Did I tell you to move, Isabella?" he asked sternly.

"No Sir"

"Then you don't fucking move!" he walked and stood in front of her.

"You look gorgeous like this. You please me Isabella" He combed his finger through her hair.

"I want you to get onto the bed and sit on your knees."

She got up quickly and did as he told her. "Good girl. Hands behind your back".

She did it.

He walked to her closet and looked for belts or ties, he found a scarf and as he pulled it out, his hand knocked against a wooden box.

Edward heard her gasp and swung around to see her looking at him in shock and panic.

WHAT THE FUCK?! "Isabella! Did I tell you to look at me?"He all but shouted at her.

"N-no Sir" She looked horrified and was blushing furiously.

"Then eyes down dammit! I'm not going to tell you again! There will be punishment for this disobedience."He was glaring at her now. She slumped her shoulders forward and he heard her sigh under her breath.

"Isabella, do you want to do this? Because if not we stop now. If you do, then you begin to obey me. Every fucking order that I give you – .UNDERSTAND?"

She stayed silent. "Answer me."

"I want to be your submissive Sir. Please, I need this. I need you."He could see tears on her cheeks.

He was gentler now. "Then why did you disobey me? I want an honest answer. What gave you such a fright in your closet?" He put his hand into the closet again and flicked the box. Bella jumped and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "What are you hiding from me?"His voice had hardened again.

Bella didn't dare answer. She just bit her lip and felt like she was going to throw up.

"Okay, I am going to stop this here – we are not going to make this work if you won't be honest with me". He turned to leave the room. "NO! Pleas e! I will tell you!"

He turned back to her, she wasn't looking at him but her eyes were still closed and she had pulled her hair forward to hide her face.

He spoke softly and very coldly, "Don't you ever raise your voice to me, Isabella"

Edward was furious and confused. Had he read her wrong? Was she hiding drugs? He had never done that shit. He had seen too many people in the business go down that road. He had to calm down, this was so fucked up!

He opened a bottle of water and took a long drink. He sat down on the side of the bed and offered it to Bella.

"Drink" was all he said. He reached out and pulled her hair back so that he could see her face. He wiped her cheeks with his fingers.

Bella took a drink and gave him the bottle back. She put her hands behind her back again.

He put the bottle down and picked up the scarf from the floor where he had dropped it.

"Close your eyes, Isabella." He said quietly. She obeyed immediately. "Good girl" he said and stroked her cheek.

"I'm going to blindfold you now, okay? This is a lesson in trust. Okay? You may nod."

She did.

When the scarf was secure he leaned close to her ear. He saw her shiver as his breaths rolled over her skin. "Isabella? What don't you want me to see? You may answer."

"I-I have s-s-ome... toys in that box that you touched, that I brought with me and I was embarrassed. I didn't mean to disobey you, Ed – Sir, I just panicked"

Oh. Fuck. Me. Edward was shocked. Speechless. His little innocent Bella had TOYS? His cock was even harder than before – he was seriously in pain now.

"Well, we will have to see what sort of punishment we can come up with for this crime, Isabella. What sort of toys? Hmm".

She kept her head down and just shook her head.

"Very well, I will just have to see for myself – and don't you dare move!"

He got off the bed and went back to the shelf. He pulled out the box and turned in time to see Bella shoulders tense up.

He was so excited he was almost shaking. Almost.

When he opened it. He saw a vibrator, not too large, pearly blue. _What is it with women and colours?_

He took it out and saw... could it be – nipple clamps? Yes! Well, well, well, little Bella Swan, not everyone went for these. She had her own! Fuck hot! There was lube, some vaginal massage balls and some anal pearls? They were new, unused. Who knew.

He took the clamps and left the rest. Tomorrow was another day.

He walked back to the bed and put the box on the night stand.

"You are quite a naughty girl, Isabella" He ran a hand down her chest and pinched a nipple, hard. She gasped and squirmed. He pinched again. "Don't move". He ran his hand down to her stomach, to the apex of her thighs.

"Open you legs".

She groaned softly from being in one position for so long, but she opened her knees.

"Wider".

She moved again. She was so turned on, she felt so exposed.

He slapped her pussy lightly.

"I said wider!"

She opened her legs as wide as she could. His hands slipped into her dripping folds. Fuck! She was oozing cum juice down her legs. His fingers pinched her clit and he pushed two fingers into her. Bella bit her lip to keep from crying out. She was so close.

"You are a naughty, dirty little girl, aren't you? You love this, you crave this, and you love your toys so much that you brought them with you. Well Isabella, because you love them so much, I want to play with your toys and you. You are not to cum. If you do, I will punish you. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"What do you want first? Speak"

She ran her tongue over her lips. "Nipple clamps please Sir"

He rubbed his fingers over her clit – she moaned and then bit her lip, to try and hold the sounds in.

"I want you to vocalise tonight, Isabella. I want to hear what you want." He licked his fingers. She tasted delicious.

He pulled on her nipples with both hands. Twisting, pulling and pinching until they were bright pink and hard. "Deep breath now" He picked up the clamps and attached them. Bella was panting now. "Oh God! That is so good!" Bella moaned again. He tugged on the chain gently and she almost fell forward. He pushed her back.

"Lie down, Isabella. Don't you dare close your legs? I want to see that sweet little pussy all ready and wet for me."

She quickly lay down, and Edward positioned her in the middle of the bed. He took his jeans off quickly. He stroked the pre cum over his head and the thick length of his dick. He needed to get off.

He got onto the bed and knelt beside her head. "What is you word, Isabella?" he asked her quietly.

"Green, Sir" she smiled and didn't hesitate.

"That's my good girl. I want to fuck you mouth now, open up and suck my cock. If you do a good job, I will reward you."

He touched her cheek and she turned her head towards his hand. She opened her mouth and he slid his cock in.

She began to panic when he just kept sliding it in, he wouldn't fit! Edward saw the panic on her face. He tapped her cheek. "Sh! Relax Isabella. Remember this is about trust. Trust me, you are fine. Now relax your throat muscles and breathe evenly through your nose. You will take my cock in to your mouth."

She did as he said, and he felt his cock hit the back of her throat. She didn't stop until her nose hit his pubic bone. Fuck! How did she do that? He was so deep in her throat; he could feel her muscles around him.

"Fuck Isabella. That is so good. Now for tonight, I am going to fuck your mouth only, so relax your throat and I will pull back. That's it baby, good girl. So fuck, so good. Suck me while I fuck you. Shit! That's it little girl, you suck so well! You love it don't you? You love to suck my thick cock. Hmm?"

Bella hummed around his cock. She was so wet, she was desperate for release and this just seemed to drive her to suck him harder. She used her tongue and even her teeth a little.

Edward couldn't hold on any longer. "I'm going to cum, take it all in and swallow your Dom's cum. Swallow and suck me clean. Now!"

Bella could feel the cum shoot into her mouth and swallowed frantically. She wanted to please him. He pulled on the chain as he came and Bella shouted around him. She was going to cum! He had to stop!

Edward sensed her discomfort and dropped the chain.

Bella continued to swallow and lick until all the cum was gone and he was clean. She swirled her tongue around him.

She sighed as he pulled out of her mouth.

"Did you enjoy that Isabella?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for fucking my mouth Sir"

He chuckled, "You did well, my sweet."

He pulled on her chain again and Bella was almost flying off the edge of reason.

"Fuck! Please! Please!" she shouted.

"Please what? What do you want?"

"Stop fucking teasing me! I need to cum too! Fuck me now!" Bella was beyond caring at this point. She would do anything.

She had shouted at him twice in the past hour. He couldn't allow that. He hated punishing her for the second time in as many days, but she had to learn that he was serious.

He smacked her thigh and she jumped. He leaned over and took off the clamps. Bella gasped and then moaned when she realised that she had screwed up. Tonight was going down hill from here.

"What did I tell you?" he growled at her as he removed the scarf.

She blinked against the light in the room when she looked up; she saw Edward's angry face.

"You said not to raise my voice to you, but –"

"There are no fucking buts! No excuses! That's it! Get up and lay over the side of the bed." She blinked up at him.

"Do not hesitate or you won't fucking cum at all this weekend!"

Bella scrambled up and quickly moved over to the bed side. She put her feet on the floor and lay on the bed with her hands under her head.

Edward ran his hand down her back and over her ass. He leaned down to her ear. "What is your word?"

"G-green, Sir". She didn't hesitate. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Fuck! He really didn't want to do this now. _Pull yourself together! She is your submissive, you are her Dom. Act like it! Discipline her and then give her the care that she deserves._

He rolled his shoulders and walked back into the bedroom. She hadn't moved.

"You will get 5 warm up smacks and 12 for your disobedience tonight. You will count them out and if you don't, I will start again. Do you understand? Nod."

She nodded.

He didn't tell her not to make a noise, because he knew that it would hurt. He was in control again.

He began and she counted. He smacked her on both cheeks as well as just below at the tops of her thighs. She squealed the first time his hand landed there.

He rubbed her ass at the end of the warm up. The punishment began and it hurt.

"ONE!" she shouted and bucked off the bed.

"Ow! Ow! TWO!"

And so on it went.

At 7 he stopped and rubbed her backside and thighs a bit. They were bright red and she was trembling and crying.

"Please no more. Please. I'm sorry!"

"Don't beg Isabella! You WILL take your punishment and you will thank me for it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes S-sir!" She was sobbing now.

She put her head into her arms and just cried.

"Isabella, what is your word?" He waited – would she stop this?

"G-g-green S-sir" she cried even harder.

"Fine. Now stop crying and suck it up for your punishment. Don't be a baby!"

He felt her body stiffen and she took a few deep breaths and quietly said "I'm ready Sir".

He was so proud of her! He knew that she was just emotional from the day's events, she could do this. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and lay his face close to hers. "You are so strong and brave, baby." He whispered to her. He saw her smile and she closed her eyes.

He got up. "Five more, count for me"

When he finished he began to massage and rub her body down as she lay on the bed again.

"What do you have to say to me, Isabella?" he said quietly.

"Thank you for your discipline Sir"

He got up and went to run her a bath.

Bella lay on the bed, sore and stunned by the range of emotions running through her. Although she was tender, she wasn't as sore as she thought she would be. It had hurt like hell when he spanked her, but she had been so turned on! She couldn't believe it. Her pussy was swollen and it felt like a fruit that was about to burst open! She knew that if he touched her again, she would climax. She wanted him so much. She loved the nipple clamps and the fact that he had put them on her. She had almost cum just from that! She heard the water running and closed her eyes.

She hated the fact that she had screwed up again and ruined a good evening with him. They didn't have many.

"Come Isabella" She opened her eyes. "Sorry" she had fallen asleep.

She realised that she had spoken out of turn and jumped up to stand in front of him, with her hands behind her back – careful not to touch her smarting bum with her head down.

"It's fine. Come and let me take care of you. I ran a bath for you" He took her hand, "it's hot, but that will take the sting out of your ass".

She hissed as she lowered her body into the scented water.

Edward had put his jeans back on, the zip only half done, so it lay very low on his hips. He handed her a bottle of water and sat on the side of the bath.

Bella was thirsty and almost finished the bottle. She handed it back to him "Thank you, Sir" she whispered. She looked troubled and frustrated.

"Bella. Look at me, please" She looked up, she looked so sad and he could see tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"He was worried. Had he gone too far?

She just shook her head "Nothing Sir" she closed her eyes "Can I please be alone for a while?"She whispered.

He was starting to get angry. "No Isabella you may not. This is part of your aftercare and I take that very seriously. So you can just relax and let me take care of you, understand? You may answer".

She looked at him. He looked pissed off and tired. "Yes Sir".

He took the loafer and the liquid soap and lathered up her arms and neck. He washed her chest and back.

He had her stand up and he washed he legs. She hissed again when he put the loafer between her thighs.

He rinsed the sponge off and once again went to her pussy. This time he moved his hand in circles. He legs trembled and she whimpered. He knew she was close and this time he could not deny her any longer.

"Open your legs for me Isabella" she did, her breath coming in short sharp breaths.

"Please" she whispered.

"You may cum when you are ready" He said not taking his eyes off her face.

Her eyes flew open.

He dropped the loafer and moved his hand through her damp curls. He stroked her lips and slid his hand inside.

"You are so wet Baby. Let me make you feel good." He pressed his thumb into her clip and moved it around as he slipped 2 fingers into her heat.

"Let go Isabella. I want you to cum for me. Do you feel good?"

"Yes. More please"

He began to pump his fingers into her and he flicked his thumb nail over her clit. Bella screamed his name as she came. She bucked into his hand and her legs gave way. Edward guided her into the water with his other hand and he continued to massage and gently work his fingers inside her until he knew that she had ridden out her orgasm to the fullest.

He rinsed her off and wrapped her in a fluffy towel.

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He dried her off.

She looked at him "What now?" she asked quietly.

"Now you put something on and I will make you some tea and we can talk inside. This session is over, Love."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Bella threw her arms around him and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry that I fucked up"

He picked her up and grabbed the t-shirt off the chair. He went into the great room and sat down on the couch with her on his lap. He pulled the t-shirt over her head and she held up her arms like a child. She turned and wrapped her legs around him as her arms held him in a vice grip and the tears flowed.

**a/n: A long chapter – but I didn't know where to break it up – they were having so much fun!**

**So, was it good for you?**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM AND GRAPHIC SEXUAL MATERIAL – PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS OR IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN 18!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN A DOG THAT THINKS HE IS A HUMAN AND ANOTHER THAT THINKS SHE IS A SLOTH – S MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT.

**A/N: I am going a little more into the whys and wherefores of this relationship, as people have asked if this is happening too fast. I don't think so – I know it is possible to fall in love with someone within a few days, despite what reason says. So, here they are:**

_**WHEN WE LEFT THEM LAST TIME - **_

_He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Bella threw her arms around him and burst into tears._

"_I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry that I fucked up"_

_He picked her up and grabbed the t-shirt off the chair. He went into the great room and sat down on the couch with her on his lap. He pulled the t-shirt over her head and she held up her arms like a child. She turned and wrapped her legs around him as her arms held him in a vice grip and the tears flowed._

_And now:-_

PEOPLE LIKE US

CHAPTER 9

Edward felt helpless at the sight and sound of Bella crying. _What do I do now? _He wanted a drink, but what he did was the best thing. He let her cry. When she was quiet, he kissed her head and moved her gently off his lap.

"I'll be back" he spoke quietly to her.

He quickly got the cover off their bed and covered her with it. "Why don't you rest a little? I'm going to make you some tea."

Bella gave him a weak smile and curled up on the couch.

_Make tea?_ He thought as he filled the kettle. Well it's what his dad always did when his mom was upset, and that seemed to work. Emmett tried that with Rosalie but more often than not, the tea cup landed up against the wall.

He really needed to talk to Garrett or Jasper. They knew what to do with women.

As he waited for the water to boil, he quickly dialled Jasper's number, but it went to voicemail. He left a message.

Next he called Garrett, but he knew that Garrett was on location somewhere in Australia and would only be back home in a few weeks. This time he left no message.

The kettle boiled and he finished making the tea, hot, sweet and strong is what his father always told his boys, was the recipe for a crisis.

He carried it to her and she took it gratefully. Edward saw that while he had been in the kitchen, Bella had washed her face and had brushed her hair into a high pony. She sat with the comforter wrapped around her, a box of tissues on her lap.

He sat next to her and gave her a smile. "Are you feeling better?" he asked calmly, even though his heart was pounding_, what if I have pushed her too far? What if she_ _thinks I am a sick fucking monster?_

"I am thank you. I am so sorry for falling apart like this, but I think that all these emotions that I have been keeping in just erupted out of me! I'm horrified but at the same time I am so glad you are here. This is so new and to be honest a little, more than a little scary for me." Bella put her small hand on his thigh and Edward felt his cock and his heart jump at the contact.

He covered her hand and tried to move it down away from the monster in his pants, because that sicko knew no boundaries and was not above taking full advantage of this wonderful and sweet creature!

"Thank you for being honest with me. I know that you were embarrassed by your toys" he couldn't help smirking at this, "but I was freaking out a little. I didn't know what to think. How was the punishment for you?"

Bella was blushing "Um – it was good – I mean – sore, but good – um- Edward, I don't know what you want me to say..."

_Now she sounded like she had a speech deficiency! Why couldn't she just tell him that it was wonderful and it turned her on more than anything? That to see him take control like that was mind-blowing and made her wetter than anything! Tell him! Tell him! _The other Bella chanted – _Fuck off! _Scared and damaged Bella told her.

Edward wasn't fooled for a minute and he knew that it was important for her to acknowledge her true feelings about this session.

"Bella, please look at me." He said firmly, but quietly.

As their eyes locked, Bella knew that she would tell him anything.

"Were you excited by our session? Please be truthful."

"Yes"

"Did you enjoy the punishment? How was it?"

"Sore" She rolled her eyes at him, he wasn't joking here. She grew serious again. "I knew that I had screwed up and I kept doing it! I hope you won't get impatient with me. You know?" he shook his head and indicated that she should continue. "It was okay." She said lamely.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her description and a slight smile played on his lips "Okay? Did it turn you on?"

Bella was embarrassed and a little exasperated, _what the fuck did he want her to say? That she was ashamed of how much she had enjoyed being spanked and then brought to climax by someone who was essentially a stranger, or who should be a stranger, but who felt like he was the other half of her own soul? She was afraid of these feelings and she had never felt so exposed or vulnerable in her life. She had no defence against him, more frightening than that, she didn't want to push him away – he wasn't like Jacob. In fact she wanted to pull him as close as she could..._

"Why? Do you want bragging rights?" at the dark look he gave her, she quickly changed her tone.

_Time for total honesty, Swan_, she thought. _Here goes nothing..._

"Yes. Alright? Yes, I was turned on. To be honest with you, that frightens me a little. What does that say about me? Am I sick? Like – Ja – um – he said? So right now, I am a little freaked out by my behaviour." She dropped her head down and scratched at her thigh, "My feelings for you scare the shit out of me, Edward. I have never felt anything like this before. I feel out of control – I want you to take over, I want you to dominate me -" she looked as if she was going to have a panic attack and Edward decided to intervene.

He turned to her fully and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me, Isabella." He noticed that she immediately seemed to refocus on him and she looked up at him with wide eyes. She seemed to calm under his gaze and his hands. He began to rub up and down her arms gently. Making sure that his touch was not sexual in any way.

"You need to calm down and listen to me. Nothing will happen that you don't want to. There is no hurry, no time table. No one is looking over your shoulder or judging you. No one is going to harm you. You are safe, my Bella. This is about you. If you need or want to stop or pull back, you need to say so."

He saw that she took a few deep breaths and then she sat back a little and drank the rest of her tea. He wanted to know what was going on inside her head! He wasn't the most patient man at the best of times, but right now, he was going crazy!

Bella turned to look at him once more. She believed him. She knew that he also felt this ridiculous pull between them and she knew that he wasn't some weirdo that would take advantage of her. Her therapist had told her to trust her instincts. So now, she relied on the calmness in her spirit that told her that this man could be trusted. She held out her hand and he took it in both of his.

"Edward is there something wrong with us?" she whispered, there were tears in her eyes now.

Edward felt his heart contract at the uncertainty in her voice. "Oh! Bella no! You can't believe what that asshole told you. Why do people like us enjoy a different lifestyle? I don't really know. All I do know is that we are a lot more honest and forthcoming in our relationships. We don't hide behind trying to be 'normal' and acting like we are disgusted by others that are attracted to this lifestyle."

"Those of us that take this lifestyle seriously and responsibly are in control of ourselves. We are responsible for each other, our partners. We do look after ourselves and our significant others. We do no hurt each other, either physically or mentally. We play, but we don't humiliate or confuse – not on purpose. If it does happen, that's when we talk." He eyes were boring into hers, beseeching her to understand that he was talking about him and her.

Bella understood. This was Edward, and he understood, better than she did actually.

She gave him a watery smile and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He made no move to embrace or hug her; he didn't want to scare her with being too physical.

"Thank you, Edward." She said as she rested her head in his shoulder for a moment, before pulling away.

She yawned and Edward smiled that crooked smile at her. "Bedtime for Miss Bella" He said and laughed as she pouted then smiled a little as she asked "Are you coming too?"

He shook his head. "Not now. I need to make a couple of calls and then I will join you." At her disappointed look, he just stood up and pulled her to her feet. "It's been a long day, Sweetheart." He led her down the passage and when she went to the bathroom, he quickly put the toys away and remade the bed.

When Bella returned she was surprised and touched to see that the bed had been made and the duvet turned down. Edward had even plumped up the pillows. He was standing next to the bed. She looked around and saw that the scarves and toys were no where in sight. She smiled up at Edward as he held the covers open for her.

"Come on, scoot in!" Bella lay down and Edward tucked the sheet around her. He sat on the side of the bed, gently stroking her hair. She looked so small and fragile lying in the big bed.

"Bella" he felt an unexpected rush of emotion as he looked at her. "You are not damaged beyond repair; you are not twisted beyond recognition. You are a very beautiful and warm and intelligent woman. Everyone in this world is a little dented and beaten. But if we are lucky enough we find each other, the other half of our beaten selves. We bring out the best in each other. That's what you do for me. I don't understand it either, and yes, I am a little afraid of my feelings for you too. I never thought that you would ever come along. I had basically resigned myself to being alone forever."

He leaned down and gently kissed her cheeks and then her mouth. "Tomorrow is another day. Sleep well my Bella."

They smiled at each other and he got up and went inside...

Bella closed her eyes. She had never felt so safe or loved in her life.

Edward walked back into the great room. He cleaned and tidied up and then he grabbed a beer from the fridge and his cigarettes and sat outside on the porch.

His head was reeling from the day's events and the emotions that he was feeling. He wondered how he had never felt these feelings before – how had he got to the age of 26 and had never felt this depth of love, or possessiveness or lust for any woman? He had never wanted to be tied down to anyone – he was Edward Cullen and he went where he wanted to, whenever. His parents had encouraged his independence, even though they would have preferred him to be home more often, but when he had moved out at the age of 18, with more than enough money to support himself, Carlisle and Esme had given him their blessing. Edward had rebelled for about a year before Jasper had been able to give him perspective on his chosen lifestyle.

He understood how Bella had questioned her choices; he had done the same thing. He thought of the years of his youth that he had spent desperately unhappy, guilty and too afraid to interact with women, in case the 'monster' inside of him took control and so he drank, smoked grass and was generally a moody hermit, who caused his family grief and many arguments. He sat smoking in the dark, sipping his beer, so grateful to whichever Powers had decided to give him a chance at finding a mate and true happiness. His phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Jasper?" his voice sounded desperate even to himself.

"No Edward it's me" Alice's' voice was full of concern. "Jazz asked me to call, he is in the studio and won't finish for some time. What's up?"

"Has Jasper told you about Bella?"

"Yes and I can't wait to meet her! She sounds perfect for you. I am so happy for you, Sweetie, you have been alone too long." He closed his eyes and pictured his sister full of energy and so beautiful.

"We had a session tonight and you know this is new to her. She has never had a Dom, I don't think and in the middle of playing she messed up and I punished her and then she cried, really cried in the bath and again on the couch and I even made her tea and fuck, Alice, I really need to talk to Jasper about this or Garrett, but I am not sure if she is ready for this." Edward felt the bile rising in his throat, he felt sick,

"She feels the same as I do, its love, I'm sure of it, but I am so afraid that I am going to push her away, or frighten her away. I mean what if"

"EDWARD! SHUT UP!" Edward almost dropped the phone as Alice roared in his ear.

"Now, sit down, light another ciggie, stop pulling your hair and finish your beer, and let me talk!" she said in a no nonsense voice.

He had to laugh as he shook out another cigarette. "Ali, you are amazing! Thanks for the bitch slap."

She laughed "My pleasure! Now, let's go over a few things. This was what? Your second session?"

"Um, yes"

"Did you keep it short?"

"I tried to, but something happened and we, I got sidetracked and I ended it"

"Did you give her after care?"

"For fuck sake! Yes Alice! I'm not stupid!" He could feel his temper rise.

"I am trying to help you Edward! I am only asking questions that Jazz would ask and you know that!" her tone was cutting and Edward felt ashamed for his burst of temper.

"Sorry" Alice smiled because he sounded like a sulky child, she could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit he got from Carlisle.

"Okay, so tell me, what do you think upset her so much?" she voice was gentle now.

"The first thing I think is because she was sorry about ruining our time together and disappointing me. She is just now beginning to think of what being a submissive entails and how it affects her life."

"I will help her with this, but really it is only time and experience that will really help her. It takes a while to get into 'sub mode' and even now, I mess up from time to time. As she begins to see her value in being a submissive and in you being her Dom, she will learn to handle the emotions better. It is an emotional thing to be punished. You know that it's not so much about the pain as it is the emotion that goes with the punishment.

You also need to go over the rules with her. Help her remember them"

Edward smirked and couldn't help tease his sister "Can I tell Jasper that he is slacking off in the pain department?"

Alice squealed "Don't you dare! He will really tan my ass then and eeww! We don't talk about this stuff, remember, Brother?"

"Too true! Okay, I get it now. So how do I help her?"

"By being patient, and making tea and holding her and letting her know that she is no weak, that she is in fact incredibly strong and courageous."

"And that will fix her?"

Squeal "SHE'S NOT A CAR, EDWARD!"

"I know! I didn't mean it like that!" He shouted back.

Alice huffed "Okay, so I know that Jasper trusts you and he says that you are a good Dom, so you need to stop doubting yourself. You are a good man, Edward and you will be a great teacher! You will need to work on your patience though." She heard him sigh. "Don't deny it either. She won't know if you don't tell her. She can't read minds and neither can you! So talk to each other and listen to her. This woman is you r lover and friend and you want her to be in your life forever, so treat her the way you know you should. You are her lover and her boyfriend first. Remember that."

Edward was quiet for a time, mulling over what his sister had said.

"When are you going down to the Lake?" he finally asked.

"Well, that's why Jazz has been working so hard. We will be down on Monday morning. Jazz leaves in about 5 hours."

"So we can be there on Tuesday"

"Great! I will send a car for you"

"Thanks, sis. When do my clothes arrive?" he asked.

"That would be Monday morning"

"By the way, where the fuck are you?"

"Milan silly!" she chuckled "What is Bella's shoe size?"

Edward shook his head "Alice..."

"I love you, now go to bed!" She laughed again.

"I love you too kiddo!"

Edward finished his beer and locked up for the night. He switched off the lights and made his way into the bedroom.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He undressed and looked at Bella sleeping. She was curled into his pillow, which she held against her chest. Her hair was flung all over, but she had a little smile that played on her lips. Edward eased the pillow out of her arms and she frowned then pouted slightly, her hand felt along the bed searching, "Edward?" He heard her breathing change and pick up. He quickly got into bed and lay down, pulling her over to his chest. Her hands spread over his chest and her face turned into his neck. And she stilled as her leg snaked in between his. "Hmmm...Edward" she breathed.

He held her close and kissed hear head "I love you Bella"

Once again, he fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

Bella woke up on Saturday morning, feeling well rested. She was lying across his stomach and she could hear his slow and steady breathing and his heart beating. She felt content and happy. She didn't want to disturb him and she wanted to draw a little, so she climbed out of bed and quickly used the bathroom.

She made her way to the kitchen, after closing the door and went to make him breakfast.

When Edward woke up he was alone and immediately felt a frown on his face. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms every morning. It wasn't as if they had somewhere pressing to be – he just wanted to spend time with her in bed that wasn't about punishment or even play time.

He knew that he was being unreasonable, but he wanted her in his bed when he woke up. He could feel his bad mood settle on his shoulders and he didn't do anything to try and talk himself out of it. _So what if I sound like a spoilt brat, I want_ _what I want, when I want it!_ He thought with sneer on his face, if she was playing some mind-fuck game with him this morning, well she would see, he really wasn't in the mood for shit today!

He got up and put his jeans on and made up the bed, he quickly used the bathroom and went to see where she was.

He through open the door and stalked down the hallway. He stopped dead in the doorway of the kitchen. Oh! She was there alright, dancing and wriggling her hips and waving her arms around, and Oh my God – she was ONLY wearing his t-shirt – no panties! Her very cute, very fuckable ass was wiggling and bouncing to the iPod in her ears.

His morning wood became morning tree trunk! Sweet Mary! She was going to kill him. He saw that she was dishing French toast and bacon onto plates. He saw the tray beside her and realised that she was making him breakfast in bed! She wasn't teasing him, or trying to upset him, she was in fact trying to be sweet and loving and thoughtful to him. He was such a dickhead!

When Bella had put her iPod on she had flicked to her 'happy' playlist. When she heard _Paparazzi_ start she had laughed to herself thinking of the man lying in the bed that she had just got out of. _If only they knew!_ She was gyrating her hips and dancing around when she felt a tingle down her back. She stopped dancing and put the plate down on the counter and spun round, almost falling flat on her ass.

Edward stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame with his arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed. His jeans hung low on his hips and the top snap was undone. Bella felt a flush start on her chest and work its way up her neck and face. A pool of moisture leaked out of her pussy and she remembered that she wasn't wearing any pants. She swallowed hard and tried to look nonchalant.

"Good morning. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but now you are up and here, awake..." Her nervous babble petered out and she indicated the tray behind her.

She couldn't read the look on his face. He looked ...thoughtful as he gazed steadily at her. She bit her lip, feeling unsure of his mood.

He straightened up and walked slowly over to her. Bella felt her insides tremble as he got near. Edward slid his hands to her hips and rubbed up her back gently.

"Hmm. Morning love." He smiled at her as he dipped his head and kissed her mouth softly.

"Why don't we eat outside? You take the plates and I'll take the tray with our drinks?" With that he put their coffee mugs and juice on the tray and she quickly picked up their plates and followed him to the little table.

They sat down and ate in silence. Bella tried to gage his mood. He didn't seem upset or moody he just seemed lost in thought.

_Was he having second thoughts? _All of Bella's insecurities began to surface...She felt his eyes on her and looked up. He didn't smile but his eyes were boring into hers.

She couldn't take this anymore. Fuck! If he was cross, why didn't her just say something? She put down her knife and fork, her French toast and bacon forgotten.

"Edward is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"No" his eyes slid away from hers. Now she was getting pissed off. She pushed her chair back and picked up her plate. As she walked passed him, his hand snaked out around her wrist. "Where are you going?" he asked quietly.

"I'm finished eating and I want some more coffee. Do you want some?"

He shook his head and Bella sighed and picked up her mug and went inside.

When she came back out, she was determined to cheer him up. She put her mug down and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Hey" she whispered.

"Bella, we need to talk". _Oh shit! This can't be good._

"Okay." She moved away from him and sat down again. She nervously picked up her coffee and took a sip. She wished it was alcohol!

Edward had been thinking about where his relationship with Bella was going and how they would need to be careful and take it slowly. When he was with her like this, he didn't want to take it slow. He wanted to peel that t-shirt off her body and take her up against the counter or on this table or on the grass or... his mind was reeling from wanting her and he knew that he had to get himself under control before he spoke to her.

Alice was right, he had to help her anyway he could. He had debated whether they should talk now or later and he wanted to spend the day with her, so he decided to talk now and get it out of the way.

He looked at her and noticed that her eyes were huge. She looked apprehensive. He sighed and took her one hand that was clenched into a fist in her lap.

"Sorry if I've been preoccupied, Love. We just need to go over some things before we play today."

Bella let out a huge sigh, "Well why didn't you say so? Instead of going all postal on me, Silentward!" She chuckled to herself pleased at her joke, while Edward rolled his eyes at her. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I think that we need to go over the ground rules together. They are important and not negotiable. I know you don't want to make mistakes and I need to help you with this. As your training goes on, it will get easier, but I am here to help and guide you. Are you happy to do this?"

Bella was blushing "yes" her voice was quite, but sure.

"Go and get your list of Rules and we'll go over them together" Bella jumped up, only too happy to get the talking over with, she wanted to get to the play part.

Edward brought the tray inside as Bella came down from the loft, where she had put the rules in her sketch bag. In her eagerness, she almost missed the last two steps and stumbled to maintain her balance.

He grinned at her "Eager my Love?"

She smirked at him "You have no idea!"

Bella went and sat on the couch while Edward poured himself another coffee and joined her.

"Let's just take it from the top, okay?"

"_**Sub will be obedient to Dom at all times while collared and will follow instructions and commands without hesitation"**_

Edward looked at her "Do you understand this one?"

"Yes" she bit her lip.

He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to gage if she was sure "Really? Explain it to me."

Bella heard the challenge in his voice and this time she narrowed her eyes right back at him. "Edward? Are you trying to piss me off? It means that I will do whatever you tell me to, no matter how odd or kinky or whatever, English is my first language!"

She rolled her eyes at him. He wasn't smiling at her anymore. _Fuck!_

Edward leaned forward and grabbed her chin to bring her face close to his. "Bella, I'm not fucking around here. I want you to succeed and become a great submissive. Don't treat this like a joke please."

She felt ashamed for her childish behaviour. "Okay, sorry" she whispered.

Still leaning forward and holding her chin in his hand, more gently now he said "Tell me about the next rule"

Bella glanced down at the paper – _Could this get any worse? Just spank the hell out of me now and get it over with!!_

She dared to look at him and met his intense gaze; she licked her lip and whispered:

"_**Sub will be respectful at all times – regardless.**_ Um, it means that I must be um, respectful to you at all times" His eyes had darkened and they pierced her with their intensity. She wanted to look away, but she dared not.

"Any problem with that?" his voice was quiet almost indifferent, but Bella knew better, she felt like she couldn't breathe! That voice and those eyes, she needed to get some distance, she needed to breathe...

"Um, um, YELLOW!" she shouted and jumped up from the couch.

Edward was shocked_. Yellow?_

"Yellow?" he arched both his eyebrows at her.

"Yes! Fuck, Edward! You dazzle me and I can't think or breathe and I don't know what to do or say!" she looked like she was going to have a panic attack, she was almost bending over at the waist with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

He made a move to get up and go to her but she put her one hand out as is to ward him off, "No! Stay there for a moment and let me catch my breath."

Now he was concerned "Bella, do I frighten you?"

She gave him an almost scathing look "No. That's a ridiculous thing to say"

"Then what is it?"

"Edward, right now? I just want you to take me to bed and fuck me. I just want you and when you are looking at me like you want to eat me, or something, I can't think"

Then he was kissing her. She hadn't even seen him move. He was touching and kissing and licking all over her neck and collarbone and face – he pulled the t-shirt up "Off. Now!" he growled and she raised her arms.

She was almost coming apart "Please. Edward, please"

"Okay Baby, okay" he was pinching and twisting her nipples as he sucked on her neck.

"Please, I need to cum with you" She was whimpering as her hands ran over his chest and down to the waist band of his jeans. She almost ripped the zip down and pulled the jeans over his hips, he kicked them away.

He walked her back to the wall and kicked her legs apart. He bent his legs and Bella wrapped a leg around his hip, pulling him closer with her arms around his neck.

Edward didn't hesitate, he bent his legs and was pounding into her - Bella screamed as she came. This didn't happen to her! Normally, it took her a long time to climax. She had to be patient when she brought herself to satisfaction.

Edward pulled her other leg up and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there.

Each stroke was hard, each time he pulled almost the whole way out and then slammed back into her.

"Fuck, Bella! I just want to pound into your pussy all day long! I want your little fuckhole wrapped around my cock so tight and hot baby! You are my beautiful cum-baby."

Bella felt her inside tighten at his dirty words_. How was she turned on by this? She was getting even wetter, her juice was running down the crack of her ass and Edwards thighs were getting soaked._

"Do you like it when I talk like that, Baby? Hmmm? Tell me! Fucking tell me, Bella."

"Fuck! Yes! I love it! I want to be fucked by you all the time! Your cock feels so good inside me. Harder, please, make me cum! FUCK EDWARD!!!" Bella was cumming again and Edward felt his cock begin to squirt his cum inside her.

"Bella!" he shouted.

He lowered them to the ground and they sat panting in each others arms, the sweat running off them, mingling with each other.

"That was..." she panted into his neck.

"Yeah" was all he said.

Edward untangled himself from Bella and picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

They stood under the shower and washed each other, shampooing and soaping with lots of kissing and touching in between.

Edward climbed onto the bed, pulling her with him and they sat naked and discussed the rest of the rules. He explained and she asked questions when she needed to and at one point Bella lost her train of thought and started to trace his jaw and mouth.

"Bellllllllla!" he moaned as she leaned forward and licked his lip. "Okay, enough talking already!" and climbed onto his lap. She grinned down at him, "Do I need permission to ride you like a pony?" she asked him. Edward felt his jaw drop. "Did you just say ...?"

Bella giggled. "I wanted to do that when I woke up, but I wasn't sure and you were sleeping so peacefully, so I decided to feed you instead. I reckoned that you would want to play if your tummy was full."

Suddenly she was pinned beneath him. "Shit baby. You can ride me anytime!"

There wasn't much talking for a while.

They fell asleep at one point, only to wake up with Edward groping Bella's breast, twisting and pulling on it and once again they were kissing and touching.

Later they showered again and dressed and made lunch together. Afterwards they went for a walk, sharing their lives with each other. Bella begged for more family stories and Edward watched as she lapped them up. When he asked her for her family stories, she changed the subject, bushing her parents and her upbringing off as boring, but Edward had an idea that there was far more to her past than she was making out. He let it go, but knew that they would have to talk sometime. He wanted to know everything about her, and that included her past.

They ate supper later outside and ended up in the loft, Edward tinkered at the piano and Bella worked on a portrait that she had been commissioned to do.

At about 10pm, Bella sat back and began to put her paints away, she felt that tingle and looked up. Edward was staring at her. She finished up and turned to face him "Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

"Are we going to play tonight?"

She took in his hooded gaze, the lust evident on his face. He bit back a smile, and in THAT voice asked "Isabella, are you making demands or a request?"

She got up quickly and went to kneel at his feet. She put her hands on her lap and her head down "If it pleases you Sir, I would like to play with you. I would like to suck your cock, may I?"

Edward once again felt his jaw drop. _Where was shy little Bella?_ This sexy wanton in her place was making his blood boil!

He stood up and put his hand on her head. "Look at me Isabella." She looked up at him without hesitation. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I'm giving you 5 minutes to get downstairs and undressed in position ready for tonight. Do not keep me waiting or else I will keep you waiting to cum. Go now."

She jumped up so fast that she fell into him. He caught her arms and steadied her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her fully into his arms for a moment and whispered in her ear. "Patience my Bella." He kissed her on her cheek and released her. She was grinning up at him, and Edward couldn't resist smacking her bottom. He gave her a little nudge towards the stairs "Get moving, minx!"

She giggled as she half skipped, half stumbled down the stairs. She was squealing on the inside. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

They had spent a fantastic day together and they had made love 4 times and she still couldn't get enough of him. She switched on the bedside light and took her clothes off. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair and her teeth and washed the paint off her hands.

She put a pillow on the floor next to the bed and knelt down. She put her hands on her lap and looked down. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. She thought of their day and realised that she wanted to please him. She wanted to make him happy even more than herself, and not because she wasn't worthy, but because he was her Master. She wanted to belong to him. She so wanted to belong.

She wouldn't worry about messing up, but rather concentrate on obeying him. She felt her core getting steadily wetter. She could feel her nipples were already hardening from the anticipation of his touch, his lips. Would she ever not want him?

Bella heard his footsteps and felt his presence in the room. Once again he put 2 bottles of water on the table.

She kept her eyes down. He moved over to the closet and took out her box of toys. Bella felt her breathe quicken as she heard him move around. He took off his shirt and shoes and Bella heard him chuckle, dark and almost sinister and _oh fuck! She was almost a puddle on the floor. She was done for!_

He walked around and stood in front of her. "A pillow my sweet? Do you plan on being on your knees for a while? You will answer me each time I ask you a question tonight, Isabella"

"Yes, Sir I did"

"What do you plan on doing down there?"

"If it pleases you, Sir, I'd like to suck your cock and swallow all your cum" She was grinning.

She was going to be the death of him!

"Very well, my Sweet. Undo my jeans and you may suck me off."

She rose up on her knees and unzipped his jeans. As she pushed his boxers down slightly and released him, he let out a groan. He was so hard that she had to grip his length in both hands to slip her mouth over the head that was leaking pre cum.

She sucked and licked him as if he was her favourite lollipop and he was! Bella hummed around him as she worked her mouth and hands over him. She swirled her tongue around and licked the head, sucking up the cum. She sucked him deeper and moved her throat muscles, making him even harder.

"Fuck that's so good! You suck like a dirty girl. Are you my little slut, baby? Hmm?" She was rubbing her thighs together and moaning deep in her throat. He felt the vibrations on his cock and knew she was close to cumming too. He picked up the nipple clamps.

"Stop!" he said.

She moaned her disappointment, but obeyed him immediately.

"Good girl. Now let me give you a little reward"

He began to pull gently on her nipples, pinching and twisting them. He attached the clamps and gave the chain a little tug. Bella gasped.

"Now suck me off and I will play with your nipples. Will you like that, dirty girl?" he asked as he gave 2 tugs.

"Oooh! Please Sir!"

"Carry on"

She was almost frantic as she took him into her mouth. Edward couldn't believe the force of her mouth. As she pleasured him, he would tug on the chain, which would make her body convulse over his cock. He knew that he wouldn't last long now. He felt the tension building in his balls. She was using her hands to stroke and hold them. She squeezed them gently.

"Fuck Isabella! Use your teeth Baby, oh! Aaaagh! I'm gonna ...FUCK!" He felt his cum shoot into her throat, and for a moment felt as if he was going to pass out from the force of his ejaculation. He gave 3 hard tugs on the chain between her breasts and heard her scream as she came, with her mouth sucking the cum from his cock. Her legs were shaking, but she continued to suck and then lap the cum from him.

When she had cleaned him off, she sat back and pulled his jeans and boxer up and over his hips. She dropped her head and put her hands in her lap as she tried to get control over her breathing. He reached down and removed the clamps. He gently massaged her nipples. "You are such a good little slut, Isabella. You have pleased me so much. Now I want to please you. I am going to fuck you my Sweet and you will scream my name. Get on the bed, now."

Bella could hardly move her legs were shaking so hard. She definitely would need the exercise that the rules set out! She had never cum like that before from just nipple clamps. She got to her feet and felt her legs give way. Edward held her up. "Word Baby?"He whispered to her while running his hands up and down her arms.

"Green, very definitely green!" He felt her smile against his chest.

"You are so beautiful Isabella. You are so responsive and so amazing. You are doing so well, baby. Are you ready for more? I want to push you a little. Is that okay?"

"Yes, please, Sir".

"Look at me, please" She immediately looked up at him. _Good, there is only arousal and excitement. No fear, no hesitation._

He kissed her softly on her mouth. "Good girl Isabella. Have some water." She took a bottle and drank deeply.

"Thank you Sir" she gave him the bottle. She sat down on the bed. "How do you want me to lie?"

"On your stomach. Put your hands up to the headboard. Close your eyes and spread your legs wide."

He watched as she followed his instructions and smiled. She had the most beautiful body. The curve of her hips and her ass and the delicate line of her back was a thing of pure beauty. His gaze fixed on her ass and he couldn't wait to have her there! He wanted to explore her boundaries tonight. Anal sex was a yellow limit for her and he wanted to see how far she would go. He got the vibrator out and her scarf.

"I'm going to tie your hands to the headboard. You will be able to move them but you won't - I will punish you for disobedience if you do. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir"

He quickly bound her hands firmly but not uncomfortably. He took the pillow off the floor and put it under her hips.

"Spanking can be used for pain or pleasure, Isabella" she moaned "You have experienced the punishment, now would you like to experience the pleasure?"

He heard her moan again. "Yes, please Sir."

He ran his hand down her back and over her ass. He saw the cum leaking from her pussy lips and lightly ran a finger over them. "What do we have here? Your pussy is dripping little slut. Are you excited?" He gently brought his hand up to smack her over her mound. She gasped out loud. He did it again. She tried to push back against his hand, but he moved away and quickly smacked her ass. "Don't be impatient, little girl! Don't try to fuck my hand. But you want to, don't you?" He smacked down on her clit again and she opened her legs even wider and pushed her ass into the air to give him better access. He brought his hand down again and again. "Answer me! Do you want to fuck my hand?"

"Yes, I want to fuck your hand, please Sir"

"Not yet Isabella"

He dipped his finger into her core and she whimpered, but this time didn't move. His hand was covered in her juices. He began to rub her folds, moving his hand deeper into her, stroking over her clit and dipping into her hole. She was moaning now, unable to stop. "Is that good, Isabella? Do you want more?"

"Please, please, please, please" She began to grind her hips into the mattress.

He moved his hand and smacked her ass. "Stop!"

She stilled immediately. "Such a good girl. I will make it better, baby"

He picked up the vibrator and ran it across her back. She shivered. He turned it on to the lowest setting and she moaned. He ran it down the crack in her cheeks. She grew still. "Word Isabella?"

"Um, green"

"Good girl" He knew that she was nervous.

He moved the vibrator down to her pussy. He ran it over her folds, pushing gently into her outer lips. He held it against her clit for a moment. He could see her begin to tense up.

"Don't move" He pushed the vibe into her.

"Oh! Fuck! That's so good, Sir" she moaned. He slowly worked it into her as far as he could and twisted it.

"Oh! Pleasepleaseplease"she was moaning now, unable to hold back.

"What do you want?"

"More please Sir"

He pulled it almost all the way out and then pushed it back in - hard!

"Yes!" she shouted.

He pulled it out again and moved it over her clit and held it there for a moment. He took two fingers and pushed them into her core. She was close. He lubed his fingers with her juices and moved them up to her puckered hole. She moaned and pushed against his fingers. He pulled the vibe back to her entrance and moved it quickly in and out of her, using just the tip. "Please!" she pushed against the still fingers resting against her butt. He used one finger and gently pushed the tip into her ass. "Oh fuck!" she shouted, and bucked against his hand.

"Do you like that Isabella?"

"More please" she loved the feeling that she had, of almost being full, but he wasn't moving his finger in far enough.

He pushed his finger in a little more and at the same time pushed the vibrator into her a little more, twisting it.

She was moaning now. "Put you finger in deeper" she panted

He worked it in deeper and began to pump it in and out and at the same time he pushed the vibrator into her hard.

She screamed out his name as her whole body began to shake and she came.

He gently removed his finger. She was so tight and he didn't want to hurt her. He would have to give her a but plug to wear if she wanted to. He took the vibrator out and turned it off.

He leaned up and untied her hands. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands and the vibrator. He got a cloth and came back into the bedroom, Bella was still lying where he had left her. He sat down and began to massage her wrists and arms. He wiped her pussy and butt gently and threw the cloth down.

"Are you okay Isabella?"

"Hmm? Yes Sir"

"Word?"

"Green"

"Very good girl" He kissed her neck.

"Turn over Isabella" She rolled over and he removed the pillow.

He lay next to her. "I am so proud of you," He saw her smile and blush. "Look at me? Now what do you want as a reward?"

"Please fuck me, Sir"

"Oh it will be my pleasure, my Sweet"

"Open your legs for me" He moved to lay in-between her legs.

As he hovered over her entrance "Put your legs around me"

She did and pulled him into her. He growled.

"Now I will fuck you. Not a vibrator, me, you are mine Isabella. Say it!"

"I'm yours. Only yours. Always yours" she moved her mouth up his neck, kissing him "Yours"

Kiss

"Yours"

Kiss

He drove his cock into her hot centre again and again. He couldn't get enough of her. He pulled on her sensitive nipple and he repented be licking and sucking them gently into his mouth. He took turns licking and kissing and all the while he twisted the other with his fingers, flicked it with his nail.

He reached between them and pulled on her clit. "Cum for me. You are mine, and you will come now!"

He felt her muscles tighten around him and he bit down on her nipple and pinched her clit and she called out his name again and came and he came as well. He shouted her name into her breast.

When they had quietened and regained their strength a little he moved out of her, moaning at the loss.

He pulled her to his side. "God! Bella, I will never have enough of you"

She laughed. "I don't think I can move. I want to shower, but my legs won't work!"

She was giggling. He smiled and kissed her neck. "Come on, let me help you."

He got up and pulled her to her feet. He picked her up. She sat on the toilet while he turned on the shower. He pulled her in after him and they washed each other, both leaning against the wall, grinning at each other.

They dried off and Edward put the toys away while Bella used the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Edward joined her at the sink and they smiled around their toothbrushes at each other in the mirror.

Bella climbed into bed, naked and happy and totally fucked! She laughed out loud. Edward got into bed behind her.

I'm not even going to ask what is going on in that head of yours" He said and watched as she blushed a deep red. He reached out and switched off the light.

He lay down and pulled her back against his chest and curled his body around hers.

"Go to sleep minx!" he growled in her ear.

She giggled.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"We did good, hey?"

He smiled in the darkness.

"Bella, we did fantastic!" He kissed her neck and she snuggled against him, relaxing.

"Night Bella"

"Night my Edward"

He felt satisfied and happy, he loved her so much. He listened to the sound of her breathing grow slow and even and felt sleep pull him under.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story. These two seem to have a life of their own and every chapter they surprise me. Let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ALL I OWN IS MY CELL PHONE AND MY DESKTOP – A DOG OR TWO. STEPH M OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT, BUT WE GET TO MESS WITH THE CHARACTERS A LITTLE!**

**A huge thanks to everyone who is reading this silly story of mine! IA, you are my hero, thanks for giving me the confidence to keep posting. This is my first FF. To everyone that has left reviews – thank you all!**

**On with the show.**

CHAPTER 10

Where we left the two lovers...

She giggled.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"We did good, hey?"

He smiled in the darkness.

"Bella, we did fantastic!" He kissed her neck and she snuggled against him, relaxing.

"Night Bella"

"Night my Edward"

He felt satisfied and happy, he loved her so much. He listened to the sound of her breathing grow slow and even and felt sleep pull him under.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bella woke up on Sunday morning and felt Edward's hands running lightly over her breasts. She felt him kiss the side and back of her neck. Her back was pressed against his chest and she felt his erection pressing into the small of her back.

She smiled and murmured "Morning Sailor" and wiggled her bottom a little against him.

"Oh! Thank heavens you're awake! I was just going to flip you over and have my wicked way with your sleeping body" his voice was light with laughter and Bella burst out laughing at his words.

"I'm not that deep a sleeper! Let me up quickly and I will be right back".

He reluctantly opened his arms and she climbed out of bed and sped off to the bathroom. She was a little tender, but not sore and not enough to dampen the rush of lust and excitement that cruised through her body in anticipation of his touch.

She made quick work of her morning ablutions and once she had washed her face and run her fingers through her hair, after brushing her teeth, she hurried back into the bedroom and climbed under the covers and into his arms again.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes... my hands were about here..."he smiled down into her eyes. "Good morning my Bella".

She was done for – totally lost in those emerald eyes. They kissed with a slow burning passion and she ran her fingers into his hair. He tipped his head down and brushed his lips over her breast. He groaned as she gently massaged his head.

"Hmmm, I love when you do that." He looked at her again. "Are you sore this morning Love?"

She smiled up at him. "Just a little tender, Sparky. Nothing to be fazed about. Don't stop now Edward." She moaned as he covered her nipple with his mouth, sucking it gently, working it and flicking it with his tongue. He kissed it and whispered "I want you" in her ear as he moved over her, pressing her into the bed. "Are you ready for me?"

He ran his hand down her body, over her stomach, over her mound, touching her slit with a finger.

"You are more than ready, Baby, for me". He pushed against her, his cock slipping into her entrance.

"Only you, Edward. Always you."

He didn't pause, but in as deep as he could go.

"Move with me Bella. Lift your legs"

She put her feet flat onto the bed, opening her thighs as wide as they could go and thrust her hips up against his.

"I need you to cum quickly Baby" he said, "touch yourself. Rub your clit for me".

She moved her hands over her hip and she felt the familiar flutter as she began to rub her little nub frantically. She didn't want to wait any longer. She felt the spiral in her belly.

They moved together, panting softly, using words to express their actions, their feelings. Edward knew how his words affected her and whispered dark, sexy things into her ear, driving her, pushing her to her climax.

"Edward! So close!"

"Yes! Cum for me now! I want to feel you cum around my cock!"

Her muscles tightened and she felt her body hum and she exploded against him. He was pounding into her, he kept on and she felt the tension build up again and this time he shook and exploded with her.

She felt like she didn't have a bone in her body.

Edward brushed her tendrils of her long hair out of her face.

"Oh my. What was that?" She asked him in a shaking voice that she barely recognised.

"That was you having a multiple orgasm my Love". He turned and lay on his back with his hands behind his head. Bella sat up slowly and looked down at him. He had the hugest grin on his face.

"You have no confidence issues, do you? Stop smiling like that – it's just creepy! You look like a bloody Cheshire cat!"

She got out of bed and pulled his shirt on from the previous night.

"I am going to put on coffee and make breakfast" she mock- glared at him.

He just kept grinning and then he winked at her. "Are you sure you can walk?"

She through a shoe at him, which missed him by a mile and made him laugh.

"Oh fuck off, Edward. You need to start a load of washing and get washed up."

She strode out the room and slammed the door. Edward was confused, was she cross with him? He had just given her two fucking orgasms! Two!

The door opened and Bella ran to the bed, climbed onto Edward's lap and kissed him tenderly. "You KNOW you are the best lover, right? In case I forgot to tell you, thank you for that, it's never happened to me before."

She got off before he could hold her and stood against the door frame "Get up Don Juan, I'm taking you sightseeing today!"

She walked down the passage, laughing to herself.

Bella made breakfast, she had finished eating and had just dished up his food when Edward made his way into the great room, and she went to shower and dress. She pulled on cut off jeans and a blue silk camisole with a white shirt over it, she slipped on sandals and pulled her hair into a messy bun, knowing that some of it would fall out later. She went to the loft and checked her camera equipment.

When she got downstairs, Edward was on the phone. Bella gave him some privacy and put some bottled water and fruit in her big beach bag, together some salad, cheese and biscuits as well as their sunglasses, Edwards cap, cell phone. She waited outside on the patio for him.

He ended the call and closed the door. As they walked to the car he turned to her,

"Listen, Jazz and Ali are going to the villa tomorrow. That was Jasper on the phone now calling from Heathrow. I thought that we could go up, on Tuesday and stay through the weekend. Would you like to?"

"Tuesday? Well okay, we can just stop by Maria's and let them know that we will be gone."

She stopped at the car and looked up at him "Are you sure you want me to meet your family?"

"Absolutely! Bella, you are a huge part of my life now and so are they and I want my family to know you. They are going to love you." He put his arms around her and kissed her soundly. "No worries Love. Now where on earth are you dragging us off to?"

"We are going to drive around the area and we can just stop somewhere later and eat."

"Sounds good to me. As long as we are together, it will be a great day."

She rolled her eyes at him "You are so smooth!"

They had a wonderful day. Bella drove them through the Tuscan countryside, stopping at stalls along the road and they bought some wine at a little vineyard and had lunch in a field, under a tree. Bella took some photos, she even took a few of Edward as they stopped and he played soccer with some boys, playing in the red dirt.

He was carefree and happy, laughing at the antics of the boys and at his own foolishness, he took her breath away.

Edward took her camera away from her and took photos of her. She pulled her tongue out at him and blew kisses and laughed as he did a fashion photographer impersonation. They laughed at his "this way darling" and "give me attitude!"

They used up 3 rolls of film and when they got home they were tired and sunburned. They ate pasta salad that Maria had put in their fridge, with some sourdough bread and cheese.

They showered and Edward made sweet, slow love to Bella and they fell asleep, tangled in each others arms like two happy children.

Edward woke up with a soft kiss on his mouth. "Hey!" His voice was gravelly and full of sleep.

"Hi Baby. I've got to go to Maria's and then I've got some work to do. I didn't want to go without telling you. Go back to sleep." Another kiss of his cheek, nose, mouth.

He closed his eyes and turned over, to rest in her pillow.

When opened his eyes again, he knew that it was much later. He looked at his phone 12.30!

_Fuck! Where had the day gone? _He heard voices and then Bella laughed. He frowned when he heard her laugh again. She must be on the phone.

He got out of bed and almost fell over a suitcase. He frowned and then he remembered that Alice had made good on her promise.

He smiled and showered quickly. On opening the case he smiled again. She really was a genius. She had packed everything he needed, even his electric razor. Jeans, t-shirts, cargo pants, cut offs, even a couple of dress shirts and his cell phone charger. He picked out his favourite Levis, old, worn, with holes in the right places. His mom had tried to get him to throw them away years ago, but to no avail. A white t-shirt and his Nikes – Oh man they felt good! He shaved and brushed his teeth and put his case under the bed. He realised that he was starving and went to rustle up some food.

As he turned to go into the kitchen, he stopped and felt his jaw\aw drop. There, laying on the couch was an almost naked man. Bella was crouched in front of him, she was reaching out her hand and _running her hand over his smooth chest???!!_

"BELLA! WHAT THE FUCK?" He roared into the quiet. The guy on the couch almost fell off in fright and Bella growled "Hey! What are you shouting about? I'm working! Give me 10 minutes, please. Lunch is in the microwave." She didn't turn around but he heard them giggle quietly as she said something to the half naked guy.

He stood glaring at them both for a moment before he slunk into the kitchen. Who the fuck was the naked guy and why was he wearing a tiny pair of shorts on their couch. The man was good looking, Edward thought grudgingly if you liked that sultry, dark, smarming look. His body looked smooth and chiselled like he worked hard to get it. He heard them laughing together again and walked to quietly stand near the door.

"So Bella, are you going to leave it in this time?'

"Sh! Paulo, stop moving like that. Do you want it like this?"

Model man groaned – groaned? And Bella giggled.

"Come on Bella. Be brave, Caro. What if I do this?"

"Hmmm. That's good. Yeah, just like that. Suck on it a little – gently! Oooh yes, good, very good...hmmm"

Edward shot out of the kitchen to find "Paulo" lounging, looking at Bella with his bottom lip caught in his teeth. He let it go and ran his tongue over it! Bella was sitting in front of him, she tilted his head a little and leaned forward..."Paulo, don't move, I want you just like this..." she got up and moved backwards – straight into Edwards heaving chest.

"Ouch! Fuck! I'm working here!"She growled at him, as he stood glaring at her with his arms folded over his chest.

Bella sighed. "Paulo, let's be done for today. I'll use what I've got so far." Edward noticed the tripod and camera set up. "I'm going away but I will have it ready for you by next Wednesday, okay?"

"Si Bella" Paulo got up and pulled on white jeans and a pale green shirt. He slipped his feet into a pair of sneakers. Edward was ignored by both of them! He just stood there shaking with rage – he wanted to kill this man. Paulo stepped around him and pulled Bella along by her hand. He turned and watched as they strolled to a dark green Volvo parked in the driveway. Paulo had his arm around Bella's waist and she was holding his. Paulo kissed her on both cheeks and pulled her in for a hug.

"THAT'S IT!" Edward shouted. Bella turned to glare at him and then rolled her eyes at Paulo.

You'll be okay Bella?" His voice was full of concern.

"With Caveward over there? Sure" She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

When Paulo pulled away, Bella didn't come inside. Instead she sat on the patio. Edward pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the carton that Alice had sent and walked outside to her and sat down. They sat in silence until he finished smoking and put it out.

Bella sighed and looked at him for the first time. "What was that, Edward?" She spoke quietly.

"You've got a nerve to even ask that!" he spat out at her, reaching for another cigarette.

"What?" her face registered her shock at his tone and her confusion "I was working, Edward. I am doing a portrait of Paulo for his BOYFRIEND Marco and you went all Caveward on me! You are fucking kidding me!"

"How was I supposed to know? I come in and there is an almost naked man in our house and you are cooing and crouching all over him!"

Bella jumped up "Oooh! You are so infuriating!" She glared at him as he got up and faced her.

"You sounded like you were turned on, too!" he accused her childishly.

She stepped towards him and she looked like she was going to hit him.

"Try it and you will regret it, Isabella." He hissed at her.

She gave him the finger and swung around and marched inside. Edward threw away his cigarette and followed her, as he kept talking.

"You should have woken me. You should have woken me up and told me that there was a man in our house and that he was sitting for you or whatever the fuck he was doing." He said to her back.

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. "I know. I didn't think – I'm sorry".

"Why didn't you?" he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

He felt her shrug her shoulders. "Habit. I'm used to being alone and not having to explain myself."

She reached up and kissed him. He pulled her against his chest. "I'm sorry too. I'm such a possessive prick sometimes. I just see red the moment a man as much as looks at you! Forgive me?" He put his forehead against hers and they smiled and kissed again.

"Caveward?"

She laughed. Edwards shook his head and Bella saw sadness and anxiety etching his features. "What is it?" she asked.

"I love you, Bella. I don't want any man near you! I know that it is crazy because we will always have time apart, when I'm working and you have an entire other life without me and I HATE that! I want to come home to you every night".

He let her go and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends. "Fuck! What are we going to do?" He looked at her, uncertain and sad.

Bella smiled up at him and took his hands away from his hair. She smoothed her fingers over his cheeks. "One day at a time, remember? We will talk and email and Skype and we will make a plan. Alice and Jasper do, so we can too."

"Alice and Jasper live together. My home is in Sausalito, but I live in hotel rooms too. It's hard and lonely."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, she could see him getting all upset and knew that she needed to lighten the mood.

"Come on Sparky, lighten up! We have two weeks and then we will sort it out." She kissed his neck.

"How did you get so smart?" he was relaxing and smiling again. "What are we doing today?" he changed the topic and moved into the kitchen to warm up his lunch.

"I have some work to do on Paulo's painting." She pulled a beer from the fridge and passed it to Edward and took one out for herself.

"Would it disturb you if I played on the piano? I want to put something down on paper"

"I would love your company" they smiled, all anger forgotten.

They spent the rest of the day in the loft. Edward had a tune in his head that just didn't seem to want to go away. He found some old sheet music paper inside the seat of the piano.

When the light had grown too dim, Bella packed her paints up and cleaned her brushes. She went downstairs to prepare dinner. She turned on the side lights downstairs and as she worked she listened to the piece that he was playing.

She came upstairs and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "That's beautiful, Edward" He kissed her hand. "It's for you." he said quietly.

He pulled her into his lap, as he swung around on the seat. "Thank you Sweetheart" she whispered against his lips. "It's not as beautiful as you." And they look her gave her was like her meant it.

Bella blushed, "Come on, supper is ready."

After the kitchen was cleaned up they packed their bags as the car was coming for them at 9 a.m.

They spent the evening outside and although it was only 10.30 Edward suggested that they go to bed and Bella's eyes light up like a Christmas tree, "Great idea!"She said and jumped up. Edward laughed and they walked inside.

That night Bella rode Edwards hips and he held her hips against him. They grounded their bodies together and poured out their love and passion with every touch. Bella cried over the sweetness. They fell asleep holding each other again.

Tuesday morning Bella woke up early. She lay next to Edward and wondered what the day would bring. She turned over in bed and felt Edward's arm tighten around her torso. He moved close to her ear "Morning". She smiled into her pillow. "Hey, Babe, we still have 2 hours before the car gets here..." He said suggestively.

"Yes, I want to shower and we should eat before we go and I also need to pack up my art supplies and stuff."She was pulling away as she spoke, inching to the side of the bed.

"Belllla." The arm held her like a vice. "Bella – look at me please." It was the 'please' that did it. She turned over and looked at him.

"I'm okay. I am just a little anxious you know. I mean I'm meeting your sister and' she smirked at him, "OH MY GOD! Jasper Whitlock!" He growled and she laughed and kicked her feet in the air. He pinned her down and gave her sloppy kisses over her neck and chest.

"Edward, you are so easy! I'm just messing with you. Seriously, I am nervous about that a little, but I am looking forward to spending time with you."

She kissed him. "I love you, Edward Cullen"

"I love you too."

And it was a little while before Bella showered and got dressed. She stood in front of the mirror dressed in a navy sun dress, blow-drying her hair. She even put on a light dusting of make up, with mascara. She put on a pair of white slops and finished packing as Edward slipped into the shower and got ready.

Bella packed her paints and draped a cloth over the canvas that she needed to take with her as well as her camera equipment.

After breakfast, Bella took her keys over to Maria's. When she got back the car had arrived and the driver and Edward had packed their luggage in the boot. Edward was grinning as Bella joined him in the back seat.

"Fucking Alice thinks she is so funny!"

Bella was confused "Funny how?"

The driver pulled away.

"The car is a Guardian, the safest car in the world. Not even a tank will stop this baby!" He laughed and they settled down for the drive.

The trip was smooth and fast. Bella hadn't been to the Lake Como district before and was enthralled as they neared Bellagio.

"Oh! This is so beautiful! Edward look!" She was pointing to the village that they flew past and was trying to take in everything in one go. Edward was turned towards her and he was smiling as he took in the beauty before him. She took his breath away. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes it is." He murmured. She turned to look at him and blushed when she realised that he was looking at her. "Silly" she said.

"You don't see yourself clearly, you know" He kissed her lips and slid his hand over her thigh.

The car came to s a set of wrought iron gates. The driver spoke into the intercom and the gates opened.

Bella gasped as the villa came into view. It was beautiful. Golden, sun kissed stone, a double storey with faded blue shutters. The driveway was circular with a huge fountain in the middle. Their was a profusion of terracotta pots with roses, begonias, lavender and daisies tumbling out of them leading up to the enormous front door.

Edward climbed out and the driver opened Bella's door for her. Bella was enchanted and stood looking at the fountain and turned to look at the garden beyond. "Wow Edward! It's wonderful!" She smiled up at him and was hit in the side by a little person with spiky hair!

What the? "Bella, I am so glad to finally meet you! I am surprised you can even walk, because Edward probably kept you tied up God know where for the past week!"

Bella's mouth hung open and she felt herself turning scarlet. "Um, Hi?" She put her hand out and patted Alice on the back, hoping she would let her go, from the vicelike hug. She looked at Edward in a panic.

He was laughing and shaking his head. "Get off her, Alice" He semi growled at his little sister.

Alice was totally undeterred by his tone and stuck her tongue out at him, while keeping one arms tightly wound around Bella's waist. She wasn't too much shorted than Bella, but she was petite and very beautiful.

"Oh! Shut up Eddie! I'm just giving our girl some love! Bella, we are going to be great friends! Come on, B, let me show you to your room!" And she caught Bella's hand and began tugging her towards the door.

"Edward?" her voice shook a little. She was a little shell shocked.

"I'm right behind you, Baby".

"Alice, let the poor girl go." Said a voice that was deep and sexy and had a distinct Southern drawl. Bella looked up into Jasper Whitlock's smiling sexy face. His blue eyes twinkled and his sexy blonde curls were tucked behind his ears.

Bella blushed and her first thought was _he's really, really gorgeous._ She blushed furiously again and stuck out her free hand to take his outstretch one. "Hi Bella. I'm Jasper or you can call me Jazz." She shook his hand "Hi". Was all she could manage.

Alice broke the silence. "Okay! Enough with the introductions already, come on Bells, let's go! You two, take the bags, please" and she towed Bella behind her like a favourite toy.

Jasper and Edward laughed and hugged each other. "It's been too long, brother" Jasper drawled.

"You know it!" Edward said "Come on, you lazy shit. Help me get these bags upstairs before Alice gives Bella a panic attack!"

Alice pulled Bella through a breathtaking entrance hall, and up the curved staircase

"Um Alice? Alice?" Bella stopped dead about half way up the stairs, when she stumbled for the third time. "ALICE CULLEN! LET ME GO!" she shouted. The guys were just coming into the entrance hall and stopped with shocked expressions on their faces – no one ever tried to stop Alice.

Alice stopped and turned with an innocent expression on her face "What? What's the matter Bells? Come on!" Bella stood still and put her hands on her hips.

"Alice, I can walk on my own, but not when you are pulling me like the Little Engine that could! Slow down, okay?"

Alice looked hurt for a moment. "Sorry, sister. I get carried away sometimes, and Jasper is always telling me to slow down, but he doesn't mean it, he loves my energy. Okay, we can go at your human, slow pace." And she made a show of creeping up the stairs in a comical way.

Bella just shook her head and laughed and took Alice's hand again. "Come on, short stuff".

"Fuck! I didn't think anyone could stop Ali but you Jazz" Edward said smiling with pride, "but my girl is amazing".

Rosa, the housekeeper that had come with the villa, came and greeted Edward with kisses to his cheeks. She took the bags from him and Jasper, shooing them away.

"Let's get a beer, brother" and they walked into the informal lounge with a huge bar in the corner.

Alice took Bella down a hallway with terracotta tiles on the floors and stunning artwork on the walls. She stopped at a double door on one side. She opened the door and Bella stepped into an enormous room. It had high ceilings and terracotta flooring, with big windows on one side and double doors leading to a balcony. Bella ignored the big king sized 4 poster bed that stood in the middle of the room and dominated the space. The furnishings were all dark wood and white cotton. The windows were covered in yards of white muslin, the same as the canopy over the bed.

There was a black leather couch and two wingback arm chairs grouped together in front of a fireplace. There were two black leather ottomans at the foot of the bed. A huge flat screen and entertainment centre sat to one side of the room, above the fireplace.

Alice spun around to face her. "This is Edwards, well your room. The dressing room is through here", she pushed open another set of doors and Bella saw a room that was bigger than her room at home, "And the bathroom is through that".

"So, do you like it?" Alice hopped onto the bed.

"It's awesome, Alice" she said quietly. She had never been in a home like this.

"So, Rosa will unpack your clothes. Do you want to go shopping?" her eyes were twinkling with excitement.

Bella groaned inwardly. Shopping! Not fun when you are living on a shoe string and can't buy new stuff except underwear and shoes.

"I wanted to go, but Jazz and I were busy" she giggled and Bella blushed "So I didn't go, so PLEASE go with me?"

Bella shook her head "When do you breathe?"

Alice laughed and jumped off the bed and took hold of Bella's again.

"Simple, I don't! Come on"

"Whoa! Where are you taking my girl?" Edward and Jasper were standing in the entrance of the suite.

Alice skipped over to Edward and gave him a hug and a sound kiss on his cheek "Hello Sweetie. We're going shopping. Thank you for bringing Bella to me, we're going to be BFF's forever!"

Bella walked over to Edward and he slipped an arm around her. "Where do you switch her off?"She whispered.

"Sorry Love, it's the Cullen curse" he grinned.

"Move aside Edward – we'll see you later. Bye Jazz".

Edward and Jasper heard Bella's protest down the passage "Alice! Stop pushing me! Fucking little Engine!"

Edward told Jazz that he was looking for something special for Bella and they decided to head into town. Edward found what he was looking for in jewellery shop and they headed back for lunch on the terrace. They sat and talked about the movie that they were both going to be working on next.

The terrace was like a huge outdoor room with sofas and chairs around in informal arrangements. There was an all weather dinning room table where they sat.

Jasper raised his glass of wine to Edward "To you, little brother. I hope you will always be this happy".

"Thanks Jasper, that means a lot to me. She has become my life, man! I can't explain it. We have this thing, this connection, there is a buzz between us. I just want her around 24/7!" He shook his head at his inadequate explanation.

"You don't need to explain to me - I understand. I wanted Alice to move in with me after 2 days! We did after a week, and every moment we are apart is torture. How is the other part of your relationship going?"

"I think we are working it out. We are taking it slow. We have played a couple of times. I have punished her and pleasured her and she is so responsive. I told her to feel free to talk to you or Alice if she wants to. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure. We'll help where we can, but you kids with find your own rhythm. Alice and I had our problems in the beginning. We don't have regular play times when we are away and she travels with you and you know how it is. Also, we had to find the path between Dom and sub and being boyfriend and girlfriend." He smiled "So, yeah we have periods of drought – but we have Skype and then there is phone se..."

Edward cut his hand across as if he was cutting the air "And that's enough! Too much information Bro! I get the message. Bella starts a new job in November, in the Bay. She lives down town somewhere."

"Does she know you live in Sausalito?"

"Yeah, I told her. She doesn't know San Francisco at all. She is from a place near Seattle."

Edward looked up at Jasper. "So I want to take her to the play room while we are here. Is that a good idea?"

"Edward, it's who you are. So, if she's going to be with you as your submissive, then yeah. But let Ali talk to her – she wants to show her around the play room first. Smooth the way, ya know?"

They talked about their project and they talked about friends and family. They decided to take a swim in the infinity pool in the garden.

They were swimming around when the girls returned.

"Hey guys, we'll join you in 10!"Alice shouted as they went inside.

"Alice, I am not wearing that! The black one is bad enough, but this blue one is... obscene!" they heard Bella protesting.

"I love my sister, but sometimes..." Edward said.

"You just have to know how to channel her energy!" Jasper said with a grin.

"Eeew man! That's my sister! I'm telling Emmett you are talking dirty about our little sister and he will bust your ass. Hey talking of Em, are they still coming over?"

"Yip, I think so. Ali talked to Rosy and your mom yesterday and they were planning to come this weekend, I think."

"Hello boys" Alice said and Edward and Jasper turned towards the voice and Edward sank like a stone. He came up spluttering. _Fuck me! What is she wearing?_ He thought.

Bella stood on the steps in a black bikini that left nothing to the imagination. She was breathtaking. Her hair was pulled up onto her head with a clip and her legs went on for miles.

"Gee, Little Bella! You trying to kill Edward? You are lookin' smoking hot, so if this is the black one, I would love to see the blue one on you!" Jasper was standing with his arms around Alice and leering at Bella.

Edward wiped the water from his face and closed his mouth. He felt his hands clench into fists at his sides. "Jasper! That's enough, man! Put your eyes into head man! I AM telling Emmett this time! Fuck! Alice get your asshole boyfriend under control and Bella, put some fucking clothes on!" he knew that he was out of control and sounded so stupid and insecure, but he couldn't help himself.

Bella frowned at Edward. "What? Thanks for the compliment Jasper. The blue one only has a little strip around..."

"That's it!" Edward moved over to Bella, who had made her way into the pool. "Bella, go now" he growled at her.

Bella made her way over to Edward and stood chest to chest with him. She was pissed off and it showed. She took one finger and poked his chest as she frowned at him.

"Don't talk to me like that! I bought this one and it is the most decent one in the shop. I know that I am no super model, but do I look that bad? Now apologise or you can sleep on your black leather couch tonight!"

Edward ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back. "Sorry. You are right, I am an asshole! You look gorgeous and I just lost it for a moment. Will you forgive me?" he smiled his crooked smile and she shook her head and leaned up to kiss his mouth. "I will forgive your sorry ass this time." She smiled.

Jasper and Alice were settled on the side of the pool and Edward and Bella were on the other side.

"Did you and Alice have a good time?"

"We had a great time. She may be right, you know, I think we are going to be best friends."

After a while, Alice went to check on dinner and took a drinks order. Bella and Jasper talked about her art and school. Alice brought out a pitcher of margaritas and some beers in an ice bucket.

Bella got out and tied a sarong around her waist. It came to mid thigh and Edward thought it was almost worse than her bikini as it hinted at the creamy skin beneath. Fuck! He was horny again. He felt his cock growing steadily harder as he moved to sit on the sofa with a towel wrapped around his hips thankfully. He just wanted to grab her and carry her up to his bed. They sat around talking until Rosa came and announced dinner in 45 minutes.

They made their way upstairs, Alice and Jasper took the right hallway and Edward and Bella left. When Bella moved to go and shower, Edward stopped her. "Come here a moment. We've not been alone all day." He said as he sat on the bed.

"Edward, we don't have time", she moved to the dressing room door.

"There's always time" He laughed at her frown. "Just a little snuggle. I promise" he grinned at her and got up, facing her.

"Just a little snuggle, my ass! You just want to have your way with me!"She laughed and walked backwards into the dressing room heading for the bathroom.

He walked forward "Aw, come on! There's nowhere for you to go Bella. I'm faster and stronger you know" his voice was quiet, teasing. He smirked at her. Her eyes darted to the bathroom door, judging the distance. So near, could she make it?

"I come after you and drag you back!"He was laughing evilly at her now. She whimpered and took a small step backwards and he slid one foot forwards.

She licked her lips "I'm not scared of you, you know" she tried to sound menacing, but it came out in a whisper.

He laughed "You really shouldn't have said that!"And then he pounced.

Bella spun around and in a moment of fluid movement that she didn't know she could do, she flew into the bathroom and slammed the door – CLICK!

Bella sagged against the door as she heard Edward thump into it!

_What the fuck! She has cockblocked me! Me! _He tried the door. Locked.

"Bella open the door!"

"No! Go shower somewhere else, you sex fiend!" He heard her move away from the door and turn the shower on. She was taking off the little costume and unwrapping the sarong – Oh! Fuck! He was hard and in pain now!

"Bella! I just want a cuddle, please Babe."

"Ha! Fat chance! Go and get showered for dinner!"

He heard the shower door open and close. Bella naked in the shower –

"FUCK!" he shouted as he made his was to a guest bathroom down the hall. Miss Isabella Swan would pay for this cockblock move! It was so on! He was totally frustrated and beyond irritable.

Bella was still chuckling to herself as she washed her hair. She had totally out-foxed him. It was brilliant. She knew he would get her back and she felt fission of anticipation down her spine. He would make her pay, and she couldn't wait.

She quietly made her way into the dressing room, but the room was empty. She looked in the bedroom but it too was clear. She pulled out a dress that she had brought with her, not knowing if dinner was a dress up affair. It was bottle green, strapless and it flared over her hips and ended on her knees. She put on a pair of lace panties and a matching strapless bra. She put on a pair of ballet slippers and dried her hair and did her make up. Edward still hadn't made an appearance when she was ready and she began to worry that he may be angry with her.

She went downstairs and heard voices and followed them to the informal lounge. One wall of glass doors was open to the terrace. The room was large and the furniture was cream and big. Rugs in creams and old gold covered the floor. It suited the rest of the house perfectly. Jasper and Edward sat on the couches, each holding a beer. Jasper saw her first and stood up as she came forward into the room.

"Bella, you look lovely, and you are right on time, Darlin'. She's a keeper, Edward, unlike your sister and sister in law!" He smiled at her.

Edward got up and came forward to take her hand. He kissed it "You look beautiful, Love, can I get you a drink?"

"Thanks. I will have some white wine, please? With ice" she looked at Edward nervously, but he just smiled at her and directed her to the couch. Had he decided to let her one-upmanship go? Would he retaliate? As she sat down, he leaned down and whispered "All in good time, my sweet. Patience" and then he pulled away and went to pour her drink.

Bella shivered and redirected her thoughts to Jasper as he began to talk to her.

"Are you enjoying Italy, Bella?" They spoke some more about her art degree and she admitted that she would love to paint full time. She laughed at Jaspers stories of the many jobs that he had done, while trying to work as an actor. He had majored in History and he had even been a sub teacher at one point. She jumped a little as she felt Edward's hand on her knee. He squeezed it a little and smiled sweetly at her.

She wasn't fooled for a minute.

Alice came downstairs at that point and they walked into the dining room. Alice and Jasper sat on one side of the table and Bella and Edward on the other. Dinner was a lively affair with much laughter and Edward took great delight in telling Jasper that Bella was a fan. Bella blushed and Jasper just smiled at her. _Was this the pay back?_ She wondered as she glared at Edward, but her hopes were dashed as he leaned over and said "Not even close, my sweet".

The evening went fast and soon Jasper was pulling Alice to her feet. "Bed time for us." Edward stood up and took Bella's hand in his. Bella reluctantly got to her feet. Now she was nervous. She said goodnight to the other couple and swallowed loudly as Edward grinned at her. As they got up the stairs, Bella pulled on his hand.

"Edward? Are we okay? You know earlier was just a joke right?"

He smiled at her "Of course Love, it was just good fun." He opened the door to the suite. Bella moved across to the dressing room to change for bed.

"Stop right where you are, Isabella" his voice rang out quietly in the low lit room.

_Oh! No! Not THAT voice! _She groaned as she felt her pussy start to leak. She obeyed and stopped in the middle of the bedroom. She stood still and put her hands behind her back. Her head went down and she made sure that she was looking at the floor. She was so wet! She smiled to herself. He would make it good.

She heard him come up behind her. " little too late, Isabella. This will not get you out of your payback, but you look so fuckable, my darling."

She almost came as he trailed a finger over her skin – along her collar bone and down her arm.

"Do you like to tease, Isabella? Do you like that my cock was so hard for you this afternoon and I got no release because you decided to play hard to get? Now it is time for me to return the favour, my precious." He trailed his lips down her cheek and jaw, avoiding her mouth. He ran his finger over her bottom lip.

"Undress me" he said.

She quickly began to take his shirt off. Her hands were shaking. When she took it off, her hands went to his belt buckle and she took it off quickly. She undid his black pants. She dropped to her knees and took off his shoes and socks – then she rose up and undid his zipper, pulling his pants and boxers down at the same time.

His cock sprang free and she heard him bit back a moan as her hand grazed his length.

"Position" he said and she dropped to her knees again. This time she made sure her legs were wide apart and her hands on her knees. She was so worked up now.

"Seeing as you are down there, you can show my cock how sorry you are for teasing me." He put his hand on her head and ran his fingers into the strands.

"Open"

She opened her mouth and took him in as far as she could.

"Use your hands. Fuck! Just like that, Oh Isabella. Just like that..."

She was so turned on now, that she was moaning as her mouth sucked and licked him to show him how much she wanted him. She used her hands and cupped his balls and held the part of his cock that she couldn't fit into her mouth. She used her tongue and her teeth.

"I am going to fuck your mouth now. Stay still" he grunted at her as he gripped her hair and began to rock his hips against her face. Bella clasped his hips to steady herself and willed her throat muscles to relax and take him all in. She could feel her juices soaking her panties and a little trail run down her thigh. She wanted his cock inside her so badly.

He was rocking harder now, his hands were tangled in her hair. She knew he was close and gently grazed him with her teeth. That pushed him over the edge and she swallowed as he shot his cum down her throat. She continued to suck and lick until she was sure he was finished and he pulled away from her.

She was hot, swollen, her body craved his touch.

He moved away from her. Put your hands back into position! Eyes down!"

She took a shuddering breath and quickly got back into position. He walked away from her.

"What do you want Isabella? Would you like me to return the favour? Do you want my mouth, my tongue, my cock inside your pussy? Do you want my fingers or my cock to grind into you? Answer me."

"Y-yes Sir. I want that."

"Be specific. What do you want?"

"I want your mouth on me. I want your cock in me. I want you to make me cum" she was blushing and stammering.

He laughed. Oh! Do you? Are you aching for me?"

"Yes Sir!" she was getting annoyed with his teasing.

"Watch your tone Isabella" He warned her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Well I don't think you are sorry enough. We should go to bed now. Get up"

_What? Is he even fucking kidding me? The bastard! _She was fuming. She wanted sex!

He walked past her into the dressing room and put his clothes into the hamper. She got up and glared at him.

"Oh? And Bella? Don't even think of getting yourself off tonight or until I say, remember, your orgasms belong to me!"

He walked over to her and put his hand under her dress and against her mound. She moaned and slumped against him.

"Please Ed..."

"No my sweet. Remember, that's what I said to you today...so no" He kissed her cheek and she put her hands on his chest and pushed away from him.

He went to brush his teeth and she got undressed. He walked passed her on his way into the bedroom and she saw him smile and wink at her. She didn't even acknowledge him. She pulled out a pair of sleep shorts and an old t-shirt. She went to brush her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked flushed. Her lips were swollen and there was a shine in her eyes. She turned the bathroom light out and then the dressing room light. Edward was propped up against the pillows, reading what looked like a script. She walked across to the windows and stood staring out at the lights below in the bay.

Edward knew that she was pissed off as all hell and he didn't comment on her dressing up for bed, he just grinned to himself and kept reading.

After about 20 minutes he put the script down and snuggled against the pillows. Good night my love" he said softly and turn out his light.

She sighed in the darkness and listened to his breathing even out and slow down. She warily climbed into bed and lay as far away from him as she could. She willed herself to relax and in spite of her mood, she fell into a restless sleep.

Sometime in the night, she felt his arms come around her and drag her against his chest. She sighed "Edward" and her sleep was peaceful again.

**A/N: So our lovers are getting better at being around each other! Next chapter is drama, drama, drama – just the way I like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA, WE TAKE 'EM PLACES THEY'VE NEVER BEEN!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX SO, IF YOU ARE NOT 18 – PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review. Special thanks to IA – you are awesome, I aspire to write like you do!!**

**CHAPTER 11**

Bella woke up to feel Edward's face against her chest and his arm around her hips. His one hand had snaked up under her top and was firmly clasped around her breast. _What is about my boobs? They are just boobs and they aren't even that big! _ Bella mentally rolled her eyes at how simple the needs of the male species.

She hadn't slept well the night before, having gone to bed horny and angry. She didn't like feeling like that unsatisfied didn't work for her.

She still felt all tingly and wet down there and having Edward's body sprawled over hers didn't help. His hand against her breast caressed every so often and she had awoken during the night with him twisting her nipple between his pointer finger and thumb, or he rubbed it with the palm of his hand, humming in satisfaction as it hardened against his hand.

She clenched her thighs together, _so help me, if he doesn't get off me or GET ME OFF soon –he is dead meat!!_ She whimpered as her sleep pants brushed against her clip, which felt swollen. _FUUUCK! I am turning into a pervert – no she already was one!_

She rolled her hips slightly, not wanting to disturb Edward, trying to find friction and a little S-A-T-I-S-F-A-C-T-I-O-N...Hmmm...

"Trying to cheat a little, Love?" The VOICE spoke quietly against her breast as the fingers gave her nipple a slightly more than comfortable pinch.

Bella jumped and felt her face burn a fiery red, embarrassment and anger flared up in her.

"N-no! Fuck Edward, get off me! I need the bathroom!" she didn't mean to snap, but the last night and a bit came rolling back to her, making her more than a little testy.

He chucked and held her tighter, his hand gripping her hip and the other one clasping her breast, but flicking her nipple with his thumb nail, making Bella moan and then hiss in anger again.

"You are a bad sport, my little Miss Grumpy" he teased her.

"And you are a fucking Neanderthal – my little Satan Spawn!" she snapped back at him. "Now let me go, or I will pee in your bed!"

He released her suddenly and she almost landed on the floor on her ass, this just made her pout at him and rub her leg, where she had stumbled. She glared at him and stomped off to the bathroom.

Edward rolled out of bed with a shit eating grin on his face_. Damn! She's the cutest thing when she is pissed off! _

He realised that it was cruel to tease her anymore and resolved to make her smile soon! He sauntered into the bathroom doorway and leaned against it as he watched her turn the cold tap on and throw water in her face. It left her gasping at the coldness. She was mumbling to herself and frowning as she brushed her teeth. She sensed his presence and looked up at him.

He saw the pent up frustration and the desire on her face as she swept her gaze over him, from his crossed over feet to his hands which braced him against the door frame as he stretched. Her eyes widened and she whimpered as she took in the erection that was very much in evidence. She licked her lips and then her eyes met his and he saw the silent plea _please don't tease me anymore, Edward..._

When Bella had gotten out of bed, she was almost in tears! _How can he have so much power over my body, over me??_

Bella found this the most confusing and frightening aspect of her relationship with Edward. Did it mean that she was weak willed? That she just caved into everything he wanted? Was he totally in control now, and would he hurt her with the power that she had given him?

She knew that power destroyed. Power was used against the weak, it crushed and hurt and left a path of shame and self loathing.

She hated herself for feeling so weak around him. And yet, it was the most hedonistic feeling, she felt her juices flow just at the thought of his body touching hers...

Edward smiled at her as he walked into the room "Will you shower with me this morning, Love?"

For a moment, she was tempted to tell him to go and fuck himself, but then saw the glint in his eye – _Yes! I'm gonna get some!_ Bella's inner perv was overjoyed – gogogogogo!!!!

"Sure" was all she said as he walked into the shower turning on the multiple jets. She stepped in behind him and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades as she ran her hands down his back and slipped them around his stomach.

Edward let out a hiss and Bella chuckled. He turned around and his arms went around her "Good God Isabella! You are dangerous. Come here". He stepped further into the shower and firmly grasped her hips. He lifted her and turned her so that she was pushed up against the wall. In one movement, he slid inside her wet warmth. They groaned against each others mouths. She put her head into his neck and bit down on the skin and muscle standing out.

"FUCK!" he shouted and his movements became harder and deeper. He wanted to consume her, he wanted to climb inside her skin!

He pushed his hand between them, the other holding her bottom and pinched her clit "Cum now" he ordered her. She was so close and when he felt her muscles begin to tighten around him, he pulled on her clit and twisted it hard. Bella let out a scream as she began to convulse around him. Her body was shaking and she could not even think one coherent thought. Edward did not let up, kept up his pinching and twisting. He felt her inner muscles twitch and it made him even harder. He drove into her deeper and harder.

Bella could feel herself exploding again. He pulled out of her and sat down on the shower bench, he pulled her onto his lap, with her back against his chest. She was unable to hold herself up. He angled his body, so that he was on the edge of the bench, he picked her up and pushed his cock into her core. He rolled his hips and then he began to bang his hips up against her. He reached forward and pulled on her nipples. His cock pulsed inside her and she felt his cum as it shot into her and she felt her release again.

They were reclined on the bench. His arms around her. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Hmmm"

"Can you move?"

"Don't think so"

He lifted her off his lap and stood her up. He washed her body and hair. He led her over to the shower seat again and she watched as he washed himself. He turned off the shower.

"Can you move now, Love?" he asked with a grin.

Bella laughed at him and shook her head. "You are so cocky!"

When they made it to the dining room, Alice and Jasper were there already eating breakfast.

"At last! I wanted to come up and wake you, Bella, but Jasper thought you might need your sleep" Alice was chatting without taking a breath. Bella rolled her eyes at Jasper and sat down at the table.

"Coffee first Alice, then I can deal with you." She smiled to soften the thinly veiled insult.

"Whatever. What the hell are you wearing? We are going to a spa, not a market place!"

Bella looked down at her black gypsy skirt and red peasant blouse. "What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

Edward and Jasper grinned at each other. They knew never to cross Alice, especially when it came to clothes.

"Bella, Bella." Alice said sadly, shaking her head "We will need to look in your closet, I think. But we don't really have time now. We need to go. I have booked a day at the spa." She gave Bella a hard stare as she was about to protest, "Now, don't be difficult, Edward will still be here when we get back."

Edward and Jasper made plans to go over their scripts and catch up on some brother bonding time.

Alice hurried Bella through breakfast and then went to get her rental car out of the garage. Bella stared at the bright yellow Ferrari in horror. Jasper stood behind her, "Don't be afraid, it's another Cullen trait – they love speed. She is a great driver, so relax".

They started with a facial, and then moved on to a mud bath. Bella also found out that when Alice Cullen said a day at the spa, she meant it.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?"

They were lying in their mud baths with cucumbers over their eyes.

"Sure, little sister, anything"

"Well, Edward told me about you and Jasper, I mean, you know about how and where you met."

"I know. He asked me if he could be open with you." Alice's voice held no judgement, only encouragement and so Bella found the courage to continue.

"Well, um, do you ever get frustrated? Do you always know what is expected of you?" Bella's question came out hurried and soft.

"Sure I get frustrated. Jasper often pushes me like that. Edward and Jasper probably have the same rules, so masturbation and self pleasuring is a no-no. That's quite a common rule and most Doms withhold orgasms from their subs regularly. Is that what you are talking about?"

"Yeah. I can't control myself and it's driving me crazy. You know, when it's um, about to happen, then I don't think that I'll be able to stop myself and I know that's it is important."

The cucumber slices came off and the girls stared at each other. Bella was blushing furiously and Alice was looking at her and smiling kindly.

"Bella, honey, you've got to cut yourself some slack here! You and Edward just happened and it's been what, a week and a half?" Bella nodded.

"So, you've been a submissive for a week! Come on! Baby steps, kiddo. Hell, Jasper and I still have issues and tough times and I still get punished over stuff. You need to practice withholding your orgasms. Start slowly. At first it will be a few minutes only. The trick," she winked at Bella, "is to think of something totally unrelated to what is happening. Recite the words to song, or a poem or countries and capitals. It isn't easy, but you can do it."

Bella thought about what Alice was saying and it made sense to her. She was good at blocking things out, hell she had been brought up on blocking out reality!

Alice's voice brought her back to the present. "The most important rule is to talk to Edward. You need to do that, all the time. Let him know when your resistance is low, let him take the reasonability of not pushing you too far past your limits."

They climbed out of the baths and stood under the showers. Bella's skin felt soft and sensual to her touch.

Alice turned to her as they finished in the showers and was heading to the wax rooms.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Do you want to be a submissive because it is something you want, or is it for Edward?"

Bella took a deep breath and for the second time in a week, she told Alice her story. She spoke about Jake and what had happened. She blushed and stammered her way through and when she was finished, Alice surprised her by enfolding her in a fierce hug.

"I am so sorry that you were abused, Honey. I wish that Edward had been your first ever. He is a good man and I believe that he is a good Dom. He will treat you right. You were born to be together!"

Bella laughed "I don't know about that, Alice. Look at him and then look at me!"

Alice stopped and glared at her. "Now that is the last time I ever want you to talk like that! My brother doesn't only look at outside beauty – we were brought up to respect and love our significant others. We were taught to look inside the heart. Beauty Bella, comes from inside. If your are only a skin deep beauty, your ugliness will shine out of you."

She took Bella's hand, "Now stop stalling, let's get waxed – we both have that rule!"

Bella pulled slightly on Alice's hand "Ali? Sometimes I hate the rules."

Alice laughed, "Me too, sister, which is why I still get into trouble, but, sometimes I do it on purpose!"

The waxing wasn't as bad as Bella had anticipated and the massage was heavenly. Alice and Bella were led into a cool dark room with candles. Their masseurs were two men, Janik and Carlo. Alice seemed to know them and motioned to Bella that she had nothing to worry about. The men were professional but friendly and very good-looking. Janik was Danish and was blonde with bright blue eyes and a killer smile. Carlo was Italian and was as tall as Janik with dark brown hair, very dark brown eyes and a wicked smile. They both seemed to work out a lot, as their bodies were lean and strong. They told Alice about a new club in town that had an outstanding DJ. They asked the girls to join them on Thursday night. Alice explained that they both had boyfriends, but that if they did go, they would give them a dance of two.

The girls enjoyed lunch in the spa's boutique restaurant and headed back to the villa mid-afternoon.

Alice had been so open with Bella, that she knew that she could trust her implicitly.

"Alice, I need to ask you a favour."

"Anything, Sweetie"

"Edward said that he wanted us to play in the p-playroom while we are here and I'm a little, well a lot, freaked out by this. I've never seen one, and I don't want to spaz out or run screaming and then...shit, this is embarrassing, will you show me the playroom if they aren't home?" Bella felt her skin burning.

Alice just slid her hand onto Bella's knee and patted it. "Hey! Remember, we are family here. There are no stupid questions and no need to be embarrassed and of course I will show you the playroom, in fact I already told Edward that I wanted to take you through it. Even if they are home, we can slip upstairs, okay?"

Bella felt herself relax and she began to feel a little excited at the prospect of seeing Edward's playroom.

When they arrived, Rosa greeted them with the news that Edward and Jasper were out and would be returning later.

Alice clapped her hands. "Perfect! Go and change into comfortable clothes, like yoga pants or something and meet me on the landing in 10 minutes."

Bella found herself not questioning her little friend and changed into black yoga pants and a white sports top. She didn't have on any underwear as her mound was a little tender and the top had support. She forwent shoes and met Alice outside her door, holding a bottle of white wine in an ice bucket and two glasses. She grinned "They call it 'Dutch Courage', come on".

Alice led Bella to another staircase down the hallway, she explained that these also went down to the informal lounge/games room and up to the attic/playroom.

She held Bella's hand as she opened the door with a code and flicked the lights on.

"Walk around and look at everything you want to – feel, touch, ask as many questions as you want to." She walked over and sat down on one of two big wingback armchairs that sat to the side of the room, in an alcove.

Bella stood in the doorway. Wow! Playroom indeed! This room was completely different in decor and colours to the rest of the villa that Bella had seen. The walls were done in oxblood red, rich, deep red walls. There were the same colour red silk curtains on the windows. These weren't ceiling to floor as with the rest of the house, but were a little higher than waist height and went up to the ceiling.

The room was big and open. It ran the length of the back of the villa. There was a little alcove with the armchairs in a corner together with a little coffee table between them. There was also a bar fridge and an iPod docking station.

Bella brought her eyes back to the main area of the room. The 'furniture' was black leather. She saw a bench that almost looked like a sawhorse, except it was wider and covered in leather. There was a little platform on the sides with handles at one end. She looked at Alice with raised eyebrows. Alice grimaced "Whipping bench. More often than not used for punishment. See the hooks at the tops and on the sides? Yeah, well, those are for ties."

Bella felt herself swallow. _Holy Shit! This will probably become my best friend!_

There was a pole that stood in the middle of the hardwood floor. There were fixtures, in the floor on either side of the pole. "Those are for ties too." Alice explained.

She nodded and moved on to the next piece of equipment. It was a large X in a dark stained wood. She ran her hand over it and felt the moisture gather. She closed her eyes as she envisaged herself against the X, her hands and maybe her feet bound, naked, slightly sweaty, her hair around her shoulders, Edward behind her, pressing into her, raising his hand...

"Bella! What are you thinking of?" Alice's teasing laugh brought her down to earth. She realised a denial was pointless, so she just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes and moved on to a large table that stood next to a wall of cupboards.

"Can I look in here?" Bella asked Alice. "You can look everywhere, Honey" Bella was glad that Alice's voice was patient, kind. She came and handed Bella a glass of cold, white wine.

Bella looked in the bottom row and found cleaning materials, sterilising solutions and leather cleaners. There were linens and towels as well as an extensive first aid kit. Bella swung around and looked at Alice with wide eyes.

"Bella, you must realise that Edward tends to – over exaggerate a little. Yes, playing can get out of hand, IF you are with the wrong people, or they are careless and stupid. Edward is NEVER careless or stupid in the playroom. He is very careful and that's why he has a mini hospital in here."

"We have the same at home and Edward has it in his house as well. Accidents happen, but normally it may be a bruise or a rope burn or a little redness from wax. You are safe in here. You just need to remember to vocalise your fears to Edward. He will never be angry with you for doing that. He WILL be totally pissed with you if you don't open your mouth and talk to him, okay?"

Bella nodded and took a large sip of her wine. There were special drawers that were deeper than normal drawers and when Bella looked inside she saw vibrators, dildos, but plugs, nipple clamps, and some things that she didn't recognise. Everything was neatly arranged and in place. She could feel her cheeks flaming and she snuck a look at Alice who let out a giggle.

"Yip, that's the fun stuff!" She said and Bella fell into a fit of giggles too. She told Alice about the few toys that she had brought with her and how Edward had found them.

The girls made her way over to the chairs and the tension of the day seemed to drain away as they laughed at the story. Bella of course, glossed over the reason he found them, but it was funny nevertheless.

Bella looked up and her laughter died immediately. There was a network of piping across the ceiling. Not really piping she realised, but it looked like railway tracks. On these tracks were pulleys and attached to the pulleys were chains. Long, black chains that were neatly lined up against the far wall. This wall held racks of whips, what looked like old fashioned cat o' nine tails, riding crops, and things that looked like odd table tennis bats. The chains held Bella's attention though.

"What the FUCK, is that Alice?" Her voice sounded loud and full of panic. The glass in her hand shook.

Alice quickly looked to where Bella's eyes were focused. Her hand took the glass out of Bella's and set it on the table. She pulled Bella to her feet and into a hug.

"Hey now! No need to panic, Sweetie. Those are suspension chains, well that's what some of them are used for."

The panic didn't lessen "Like in hanging up in the middle of fucking nowhere, suspension? Are you CRAZY?" she couldn't breathe!

"BELLA! RELAX!" Alice shouted, pulling back from her to look at her in the eyes.

Bella took a deep breath. She concentrated on breathing and felt Alice rubbing her back in slow relaxing circles. When she felt stronger, calmer, she opened her eyes and looked at Alice.

"Sorry, Ali. I didn't mean to panic." She whispered to her friend.

"There is nothing to apologise for, remember? Now let me tell you. Suspension doesn't hurt. It feels different, because you are off the ground and yes, you need to be quite supple in your body, because you go into unusual positions."

"It looks dangerous. Do you do it?" she asked quietly.

"Anything can be dangerous if you don't know what you are doing. Jazz and Edward are extremely well trained and they both know what they are doing. Jazz and I do it, yes."

Bella looked up at the chains again and quickly sat down. She picked up her wine glass.

Alice laughed and sat down, she took Bella's hand again.

"Remember, Bella, this is all about trust. You need learn to trust Edward, as your Dom, to never betray you, physically or emotionally. Do you?"

Bella carefully considered the question. Did she trust Edward?

She felt no anxiety about him, in fact thinking about trusting him and letting him make the decisions made her feel peaceful and safe.

"Yes, I do trust him. Edward would never hurt me intentionally, I'm more afraid that I will be a disappointment to him, that he will loose patience with me." She felt tears prick at her eyes and worked hard not to let them fall. "Alice? I really love him and I don't to let him down." She whispered as a tear fell onto her cheek. Alice got up and pulled her into a hug. She stroked her hair.

"Silly Bella! You will never let him down! He loves you too! This is a huge step for both of you. Edward has never felt this way about anyone, before." They held each other for a long time. "You are good for him. You just need to talk to him. Open up Bella, he won't let you down."

There was a movement at the door and the girls jumped and turned towards the noise. Edward and Jasper stood in the doorway, they were looking a little bemused at the sight of their women in an intimate embrace among all the erotic equipment of the playroom.

Edward smiled "Can anyone join in the action or is this a closed session?"

Jasper grinned "I don't mind watching – this is kind of hot!"

Bella and Alice rolled their eyes and Bella felt her cheeks grow warm. The guys laughed.

"Sorry, boys, it's a girls' only thing!" Alice announced. She stepped away from Bella and picked up her wine glass. She put a hand on Bella's waist and gave her a one armed hug as she leaned in she whispered "Talk to him, okay?"

Bella smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks Twister – for everything today."

Alice joined Jasper at the door as Edward moved into the room. They said good bye as they were headed out for the evening and Bella knew that they wanted to give her and Edward some space.

Bella stood looking at Edward, he looked so handsome in his black jeans and white t-shirt. He walked slowly towards Bella and she quickly finished the wine in her glass.

He was smiling "Thirsty, Love? Or nervous? Freaked out, maybe?" He said as he reached her side.

She laughed nervously "Nervous and maybe a little freaked out?" she said, but it came out as a question.

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. Bella breathed in his smell. She felt her body relax and her panic leave her. She knew without a shadow of doubt that this man would protect her at all costs. She was safe.

"You are safe, Baby. I promise nothing will hurt you." His voice rumbled against her ear.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him softly. "Thank you for saying that. I know that it is true." She whispered into his ear.

Edward pulled her closer and took control of the kiss this time. His tongue slid into her mouth and it was as if he was making love to her mouth. Softly, passionately. The kiss changed and she responded with need and lust. They broke apart for air.

He put his forehead against hers. "You are so beautiful. I missed you today."

She smiled "So are you and I missed you too."

Edward just laughed and released her to sit in the armchair. He pulled her onto his lap and reached over to refill the wine glass. Bella sat sideways and put her arm around his shoulders.

"So, did you have a good time today, Sweetheart?" he asked as they shared sips of wine.

"It was fun, well most of it was. The mud bath was weird, but the massage was great, so was the facial. The rest was okay. We spoke about - things." She was blushing again.

_Communication, Bella! _She reminded herself as she took a deep breath.

"We spoke about a lot of things that I had questions about. You know, about this ..." she indicated the room around them. We also spoke about um, control" She laughed self consciously, "Alice made some suggestions about reciting poetry or songs when I need to control, um, things." And there went the blushing again!

Edward pursed his lips as he looked at her steadily. He needed to get her over this reluctance to vocalise issues and to talk about body parts and functions without looking like she was going to have to swallow a frog!

"Control of what exactly?" he prompted her.

"You know..." now she sighed and looked irritated and Edward felt his own irritation growing. _She is so fucking stubborn and defensive!_ He thought.

"Not really, can you explain please?" _Don't loose your temper. Don't shout at her. Coach her, have patience._ He tried not to let his anger show in his words or his face, but he wanted to say to her JUST SPIT IT OUT!

"Shit! You are going to make me say it, aren't you?" She got off his lap and he let her go. Bella walked a few steps away from him, she saw the enormous 4 poster bed in the opposite corner and quickly spun around to face Edward.

_Here goes nothing!_

"I was furious with you last night. You got me all worked up and then you left me high and dry!" He quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"Oh! You know what I mean! I thought I was going to go up in flames and you were so damn smug. I was too afraid to touch my own skin and I really wanted to, but you said that I couldn't um, climax and I don't know how to just switch it off!" She was frowning at him and then he felt his temper rise when she walked towards him again, wagging her finger at him like he was a naughty child.

"You can control my body without even touching me. You turn me on and off like a light switch. It's scary for me and yes, it is also a huge turn on, but it's not fair because I want you all the fucking time!" She glared at him. He was looking at her with an almost indulgent look on his face. A ghost of a smile on those beautiful lips.

She arched her brows "Are you laughing at me?" she asked incredulously.

The ghost smile vanished. "No. Are you finished talking?" His voice gave nothing away.

"For now" She was pissed off and felt like he was deliberately pushing her buttons – well she could push too.

He got up and walked towards her.

"So, back to my question, what control of what?" Oh and he was definitely smirking now!

_Really? He wants to go there like that, does he?_

"How to control my orgasm, okay Edward?" Her voice came out loudly in the quiet room, she blushed and then got angry with herself for showing a weakness.

" Honest to God, sometimes you really piss me off!" She moved to walk out of the room, but he stepped in front of her. She stood glaring at him "WHAT? WHAT EDWARD?" She was SO over this conversation. Talking sucked!

The smile left Edward's face. His eyes went from emerald to almost black. His voice remained quiet, almost deadly quiet and Bella knew she had made a big mistake.

"Isabella, may I remind you that you are in MY playroom? I do not have a problem with you being honest and open with me, in fact I welcome it, but DON'T GET DISRESECTFUL WITH ME AND WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Okay, so he lost the battle with his temper.

Bella felt her anger leave as quickly as it came. She knew that she had screwed up and she also knew that her mouth seemed to run away with her way too much. Damn! She was so stupid!

She slowly backed away and went to sit back down in the armchair. She picked up the almost empty glass and took a sip.

She looked at Edward. He was standing in front of the windows looking out. He had one hand in his hair, tugging at it.

She spoke softly, "Edward, I'm sorry. Please come and sit down and let me talk to you. I am just so nervous. This is so new and exciting and yes, a little scary for me." He swung around to look at her with concern at her last remark and she hastened to reassure him.

"I'm not scared of you or of playing with you. Scared is perhaps the wrong word, perhaps I should say overwhelmed. I'm not used to being open and honest about myself and my feelings. I want to talk with you, I want to let you in, but I keep screwing up. I'm sorry. Please come and talk to me."

He stood looking at her for what seemed like ages. She tried not to fidget. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine, but not in here. Let's go downstairs."

They walked downstairs to their suite and Edward went to the house phone and asked that dinner be brought up to them.

He sat down on the couch and motioned for Bella to join him. She sat quietly next to him and he took her hand.

"Bella, look at me, please. I'm sorry that I shouted at you, but I'm not sorry about what I said to you. You need to respect me as your Dom or else this will not work. You also need to understand that when I reprimand you or punish you, this is not because you are a bad or weak or stupid person, it is because of an incorrect choice or decision that you made. Do you understand this?"

She nodded and then at his slight frown she realised that he wanted to hear her words of affirmation. "Yes, I understand what you are saying."

"Good girl" He smiled at her. "Now, next item that you brought up. I know that training is difficult. I remember what I went through as a teenager and young adult learning, and I wasn't in love with or even remotely romantically involved with my mentors. My ass was red most days." He seemed to find this funny, but Bella felt a rush of anger at the person that would hurt her Edward. He squeezed her hand to bring her back to the conversation at hand."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her mouth lightly. He kept his gaze steady and loving. "You, Isabella Swan have quite a temper – you will need to control that. You also get easily frustrated with people and you don't like being challenged and pushed – you definitely need to control THAT." He could feel her begin to stiffen under his hands and he squeezed her hand again. She immediately realized what she was doing and smiled at him sheepishly and relaxed again, even nodding her head.

"This is not just about the physical release, Baby. This is not just about instant or even delayed gratification physically. Sure it is a huge part of it. But being a Submissive is about reigning in your wants and needs and desires and putting the wants and needs and desires of me, your Dominant before yours, TRUSTING that I know what it is that you want and fulfilling those needs ultimately." He could see that she was beginning to understand.

"I will bring you great pleasure, Isabella." Her breathing caught as she watched his eyes change again and saw the intensity of his gaze, filled with desire.

"I won't deny that there will be some pain, but that will lead you to great heights of pleasure in the end. You have to trust me, Sweetheart. I know how difficult it is to hold back on an orgasm, I will help you to do this. It takes practice and you WILL get there. When I give you instructions like 'don't speak' or 'don't cum now' – you need to try and control it. You have your safe words, right?"

As she was about to nod, she remembered and spoke up "Yes, Sir"

He smiled at the title, and felt his erection get a little harder.

"What are they?"

"Green, when everything is fine or I want you to keep doing something. Yellow is for when I am getting uneasy or am unsure and I need you to slow down and Red if I need you to stop."

He smiled his approval. "Good girl and you know that you will not safe word for any silly reason, right?"

This time she nodded and smiled back at him.

"There are going to be times that you will freak out and there will be punishment metered out for that, but you will learn."

He had been holding her hand and rubbing circles over it with his thumb, she felt the tingles where their fingers met. She knew that every word he spoke was from his heart.

"I do trust you. I know that you will never hurt or harm me. Please just be patient with me, okay?"

He leaned over and took her in his arms, Bella was sure that she felt the earth move! "I love you, Edward"

"As I love you, Bella".

They sat this way quietly touching until Bella let out a giggle. Edward pulled back and looked at her "What?"

"I almost had a heart attack in your playroom earlier. Ali was so great and open with me, and I was fine until I looked up and saw the chains hanging from those pulley things and I really began to freak out! It took her a while to calm me down. Um, Edward? I'm not sure if I want to try that hanging off the ground stuff now, okay?" She looked at him nervously. Would he be upset?

He was smiling at her. "That is just fine, Baby, you really need to be quite fit for that anyway. Would you like to have a session in the playroom with me tonight, Isabella? I am asking you, so you can refuse if you want to."

She felt her heart begin to race and her breathing sped up. _Oh! My! YES!! VERY MUCH YES!_

"Eager Baby?" he was looking at her in amusement. Oh Shit! Did she just say that out loud? Judging by his grin, she did. She shrugged her shoulders and winked at him. "It must be your bad influence on me."

He laughed and with that there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Rosa with dinner.

Bella sat at the tiny dining room set as Edward served her. Dinner was delicious and the conversation flowed easily. They spoke about their taste in books and movies and once again Edward ended up talking about his family and Bella couldn't but hope to meet these people that Edward obviously loved and missed.

After coffee, Edward stood up and held out his hand. Bella didn't hesitate to take it. She was a little nervous and felt like what they had done before was like a dress rehearsal of a play and that this was opening night.

When Edward spoke up suddenly at the door of their room she jumped a little. "Isabella, go to the playroom and wait for me like I taught you. Do not speak or look at me until I give you permission." He squeezed her hand and let it go.

She left quickly and almost ran up the stairs in her enthused state. The lights were off, so she left the door open and took her position on the floor facing the door.

She put her hands behind her and sat down on her legs. Her head went down and she kept her eyes on the floor. She breathed slowly and deeply and tried to relax her muscles, but she felt her lower body flutter and she felt her juices leak for him.

She heard soft footsteps as he entered the playroom. He put the lights on a very low setting and the shadows fell over the vast area. She didn't dare look up, she felt that tingle and knew he was watching her.

He walked around and she could hear him open and close drawers and cupboards. She wondered what he was getting out and felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine.

He spoke up "Get up Isabella and take off all your clothes. Put them on the chair by the door and then come to me"

She jumped up and quickly undressed and folded everything over the chair. She turned round and walked to him. She looked up quickly and saw that he was wearing a pair of soft black leather pants. He hung low on his hips and his 'V' stood out, making her want to lick him there. She swallowed quickly and lowered her eyes.

Edward felt his cock get painfully hard. She had been waxed! He could see her Mons smooth and pink. She was trying to kill him! "Get onto the table and lie face down, extend your arms over you head. Legs open"

She did as he told her and felt him bind her legs open. He trailed a hand up her leg and groaned. He moved around her and pulled her hands up until he bound these as well. It felt like leather cuffs on her hands and legs and although she could move slightly, she could not get free.

He taped he backside lightly "Stop moving"

Edward trailed his nose down from her neck, across the length of her back, dropping light kisses as he began to speak.

"Tonight is about pleasure. Even instruments of pain can be used for pleasure. You may not cum until I give you permission to do so. If you get close or I am going too fast, use your safe word, YELLOW and I will slow down – you may vocalise and make a noise and you will answer me if I ask you a question. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir"

"Tell me how this feels" he brought his hand down on her ass.

"It stings a little, but it feels good."

She felt him pick up something and then she felt 2 sharp smacks on her bum one after the other.

He showed her the table tennis bat thing, "bat?"She asked scrunching up her nose.

She felt his hand again "No talking without permission remember?"

He laughed "Paddle. How was that?"

"A little stingy, but still okay, um good" she amended she felt the wetness pooling and blushed a little.

He walked behind her and she heard him pick up something and put the paddle away.

He stood just out of her line of vision. "I am holding a riding crop, how does that make you feel?"

_WHAT? _"Um, n-nervous"

She felt him run his hand over her back and up to her neck, he moved it down again, trailing his fingers down the crack of her ass, just brushing against her newly waxed lips, where her juice was oozing out of her. She couldn't stop the whimper.

"Do you trust me, Isabella?" The Voice spoke in her ear.

"Y-yes Sir"._ Anything! Anything for him._

"Don't be nervous, I will make you feel so good, little girl." He spoke softly and as she relaxed he brought the crop down lightly onto her cheek. Before she reacted he did the same on the other one.

As she gasped he brought the crop up against her sex. This time she let out a squeaky "fuck!"

"How is that?"

"So, so very good, more please" she would beg if she had to.

He did it again 3 times more. Each time the tip clipped her clit.

She was moaning now and trying to move to get more of a connection. She was breathing heavily, _just a little more, please touch me, please _– her thoughts were screaming at her.

She felt that feeling of being so very close to the big prize, she was going to come...

"Do not cum, Isabella. Control!" He growled and flicked the crop against her inner thigh, harder.

She jumped and felt the tension lesson. She concentrated on slowing her breathing, she thought of the portrait that she had to work on and made a mental list of what she had to buy for her new apartment.

"Good girl" her murmured and kissed her shoulder gently.

"Could this be your favourite on so far?"

"Yes, Sir".

"Let's see what else we have". He moved away and she felt the loss of his body by her side.

He released her legs and then her arms and massaged them quickly.

"Get up and stand in front of the pole."

Bella quickly obeyed him.

She heard movement and heard him take off his pants.

"Hands up above your head". She obeyed.

He used a length of rope that hung from a hook on the pole and lightly tied her hands, comfortably but firmly. "Now, step forward and press into the pole. Legs apart. Wider."

She tried to stand with her legs as wide apart as possible and still be able to stand.

Edward stepped in front of her. "This is a flogger, Isabella, feel it". He stepped back and lightly flicked it so that the tails curled around her lower back and across her stomach. Not really sore, it just heightened her arousal again. She squirmed now and he did it again, a little higher and this time it caught the edge of her nipple.

"Oh!" She moaned.

"Like that, Baby?"

"Yes, Sir"

He leaned forward and pressed lightly against her body, she felt his breath on her neck. "Do you want more on your nipples?"

"Please, Sir. Please"

She heard the smile in his voice. "You ask so nicely, Isabella. Step back from the pole and turn around then lean back against the pole."

She followed his instructions.

"I want your legs open, Isabella!" He flicked the flogger at her thighs, the tails curled around her thigh and she felt the sting on the inside, almost like a pinch.

"Ow! Ow!" She quickly spread her legs wider.

He looked at her pouting lips and chuckled "Oh! Come on! 'ow' indeed! Stop being silly and listen to me the first time and you won't have and 'ow'moments".

She glared down at the floor, remembering just in time not to look at him.

She quietened down and he flicked the flogger across her breasts. "Good?"

"Very good, Sir".

Again

And again.

She was moaning now and she felt that coil deep inside her pulling, pulling, almost there

"Please, please...Sir, please...I need..." She couldn't anymore, she didn't care if he spanked her now, she needed release.

Edward quickly untied her and picked her up. He set her down on the bed. She lay down and her rubbed her arms and legs. He rolled her over and rubbed her back. She was a mass of nerve endings and every touch of his hands was like adding a flame to the fire burning inside her.

"You have been such a good girl tonight. I am so very proud of you. I want to give you release now, Isabella, is this what you want?"

"Please, please touch me. Please".

He rolled her over and came down between her legs, resting his weight on his forearms.

Bella looked at him directly for the first time. "Can I touch you, Sir?" she asked.

He groaned now, taking in the look of unadulterated lust on her face. "Yes"

She reached up and pulled him down to her, claiming his lips, almost frantic for the contact, the friction.

"Fuck me, take me, please" She begged against his mouth.

Edward moved and his cock slipped inside her. She was so wet that he pushed all the way in with ease. He was dripping and as his pushed inside her, he felt her walls clamp around him and she screamed against his mouth as she came in a rush.

"Stay still" he said and he withdrew from her centre only to push into her again. He leaned down and sucked on her nipples, using his fingers to pull and pinch her nipples.

He drove his hard, throbbing cock into her over and over, keeping eye contact with her.

She closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm grow close again.

"Look at me!" Her eyes shot open. "I do this to you, Isabella. I do this for you, do you understand? Tell me"

"You, only you. Always you, Sir"

And once again he felt her walls tighten around him and he shot his cum into her hot core.

"Are you okay?" He kissed her tenderly.

"So much more than okay. Thank you, Babe"

"Come. Let's take a bath and then we can clean up the playroom."

They had a leisurely bathed in the bathroom en suite that was huge and held a sauna as well as a whirl pool and then Edward showed Bella how the playroom was to be cleaned. They replaced the linens and remade the bed. The dirty laundry was carried downstairs and was to be put into their hamper.

Once downstairs they climbed into bed. Edward lay with his head on her stomach as she ran her hand through his hair. He hummed as he read through his script.

She felt so utterly content and happy. Could this last? Could this become her life? She wanted to think so.

She wanted to test Edwards control and an idea began to take hold in her mind. Did she even dare to implement it? Just the thought made her shift her weight.

Edward rolled over and asked her to putout the light. He fell asleep quite quickly, but Bella lay awake for a while. She wanted to try her hand at being in charge, just once, but how would she ask Edward? Was that even allowed? Would he be her sub for a change? Hmmm, perhaps she could ask Ali or Jazz for advice. Her eyes began to close and she snuggled into Edwards back, spooning him for a change.

**A/N: My damn characters keep changing their minds on me!! So, next chapter..Bella the Domme and a night out on the town that goes pear shaped FAST!**

**Am posting my story on TWCS under name of peoplelikeus (original I know – but someone had taken justginger). My twitter name is justginger007. So I obviously have split personality problems!!!**

**Will post soon. Promise.**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA; WE TAKE 'EM PLACES THEY'VE NEVER BEEN!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX SO, IF YOU ARE NOT 18 – PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!**

**So at the end of Chapter 11…**

_**She wanted to test Edwards control and an idea began to take hold in her mind. Did she even dare to implement it? Just the thought made her shift her weight.**_

_**Edward rolled over and asked her to putout the light. He fell asleep quite quickly, but Bella lay awake for a while. She wanted to try her hand at being in charge, just once, but how would she ask Edward? Was that even allowed? Would he be her sub for a change? Hmmm, perhaps she could ask Ali or Jazz for advice. Her eyes began to close and she snuggled into Edwards back, spooning him for a change.**_

Hmmm… interesting? We'll see...

**CHAPTER 12**

The next morning Edward and Alice had a teleconference with Edward's agent and his publicist on his up coming projects and publicity appearances.

Bella sat out on the patio, working on the commissioned portrait. It was almost finished and she was very pleased with it. She hoped the two lovers would be too.

"That's very good" A very sexy, Southern accent drawled in her ear.

Bella let out a very geeky yelp and swung around to find Jasper doubled over behind her.

"Are you trying to kill me, Jasper? How come you also do that creepy, sneaky thing like Edward?" She gave him a stern warning look.

Jasper was still laughing and flopped over onto the couch across from her. "I don't creep – you were just lost in thought, I called your name like 3 times! So, I'm about to climb the walls from boredom, come out and play with me, Darlin'".

Bella felt all the blood drain from her face – _he wants me to WHAT?_

Jasper looked up at Bella, waiting for her answer; he jumped up as he saw an expression of horror on her face, what was wrong? He thought be to what he had said –

This time Jasper and Bella landed up on the floor with tears rolling down their faces after Jasper had spluttered an explanation of his invitation. No, he assured her, he DIDN'T want to play WITH her; he wanted the two of them to got out somewhere and pass the time together.

Once they could walk again, they decided to put on shoes, after Jasper assured Bella that he knew a great little seafood place that would accept his board shorts and flops and her cut offs and flops.

They left word with Rosa as to their whereabouts and took off in the Ferrari again. Jasper explained that all three Cullen children loved speed and that they probably got that from their father.

They chatted easily about various topics as they wove through the Italian sunshine, passing several small villages until they wound down to a picturesque bay, with a tiny eatery that had tables and chairs out front.

Jasper didn't try and hide his identity; he just wore his aviator sunglasses. Bella could see how people looked at him, but only a couple of teenagers approached him for an autograph, which he gave graciously. Their waiter took their order and chased a group of girls to the opposite side of the road.

Bella could see that the older patrons frowned on the invasion of privacy. When she asked Jasper about it, he explained that around Lake Como, especially in summer, movie industry people tended to invade the countryside and so the novelty wore off quickly.

They sipped their beers in comfortable silence. Bella felt very calm in Jasper's company, he seemed to have that effect on people.

He looked at her and smiled "By the way, I meant what I said about your artwork, it is very good".

She smiled, blushing, "Thanks, sometimes something is just too beautiful to try and capture on canvas though".

Jasper smirked and winked at her "You mean like a person, green eyes, bronze hair?"

She blushed even more and looked down at their plate "I don't think I would ever try and paint Edward. I couldn't do him justice and then you would all see that I am not as good as you think I am!" She chuckled at her own joke.

Jasper shook him head at her "You have got it as bad as he does!"

Their lunch was served and they enjoyed their Calamari on wild rice with a green salad. Jasper ordered another beer for them.

Bella bit her lip as she pushed her plate away. She rubbed her stomach "Aaagh! I am so full!" she groaned. She had been trying to pluck up the courage to speak openly to Jasper, but the time just didn't seem right.

Jasper had been looking at her and reached across to touch her hand that lay on the table.

"You know, you can ask me anything, right?" he winked and smiled at her.

She stared at him intensely "Really? You won't tell?" She sounded serious and so Jasper decided to get serious too.

"Bella, we have only just met, and you have no reason to trust me other than I love Alice more than my own life and I love the Cullens' as if they were my blood family. And you are like one of them or us or whatever, but you are family. Also, I am a Dom and the best friend of your Dom and it is my responsibility to help you and him any way I can. Do you understand?"

For a moment Bella saw what Alice saw in Jasper. He was single minded in his intensity when the occasion called for it. He was cool and commanding and she heard herself respond to his question.

He was quite lethal. Then the moment passed and he gave her his easy smile and said "Edward will never know, unless of course he has fucked up and then it is my duty, god given right and honor to kick the shit out of him!" She looked at him sharply and realized that he was not really joking. He shrugged "What Alice loves you and I love her and you DON'T ever want an unhappy Alice".

They smiled at each other in understanding. Bella sighed and dropped her voice as low as possible.

"Um, um, okay, well say a person, um , A-alice wanted to do something, um, you know, different, upstairs," _Oh! God! She knew that she looked like she was having a fit, she sounded like she was insane. In trying to be discreet, she was wiggling her eyebrows and gesturing with her head, and now she was scarlet – God, why won't you kill me now??? PLEASE!_

"Um, would you let her? H-how would she tell you?" _I think I can fit under this table…_

Bella almost let out another squeak when Jasper suddenly leaned across the table and took her hand. "Are you ready to go? We can continue this somewhere private."

She nodded and within minutes they were back in the car. Jasper didn't continue the conversation immediately, instead he told her about a private beach that belonged to one of his friends. He had the key to an access gate that allowed him 24/7 access.

They took off their shoes and walked along the shoreline, splashing into the waves for a while.

Jasper stopped walking and sat down. He patted the sand next to him "Come on little one, let's talk and this time don't beat about the bush – just say it."

She made her way over and sank down into the sand.

"Okay now, to answer your question. It would depend on what she wanted to try. And no, she wouldn't try it in our playroom or during a session, unless it was prearranged. If it was something new, we'd talk about it first – for example the reason why she wanted to try something different. So, depending on our feelings after we have spoken we will do it in a session or have a session for it, otherwise we have our week time."

Bella was nodding and looking down at the sand as he spoke. She was a little exasperated, _they all sounded like fucking Dr Phil – talking about everything!_

She glanced up at him, frowning "Do you talk about everything?"

"Sure. Most things, otherwise how would we work? Is that what is worrying you?"

She pulled a face "I think so. Well, I love submitting to Edward, Jazz, but this whole talking thing about everything drives me nuts! I am not a talker – well I never used to be. My parents don't talk a lot and we never ever spoke about feelings and shit and now- well it's like I can't have my own thoughts! It's all 'how do you feel, Isabella?' and 'Talk to me, Isabella' but I can't talk back when I want to, because of course that is against the rules, but I would so love to turn the tables and be able to say 'how do you feel Edward?' and I'd like to have him in my control without any say for a change! I mean, what if I want to tie HIM up?"

Bella's hand flew to cover her mouth and she turned wide eyed to Jasper.

"I didn't mean... um, I don't...oh shit! Me and my big mouth."

She covered her face with her hands in horror. Jasper didn't say anything and Bella peeped up at him. He was staring at the water. He didn't seem angry or outraged; in fact he was behaving as if this conversation was the most natural thing in the world to be having with his best friend's girlfriend.

_Well_, she thought_, it's out there and I can't take it back, so let the chips fall where they may..._

Suddenly, Bella didn't care that she was blushing furiously. She had finally said what she wanted to say and Jasper wasn't pulling out his phone, to tell Edward she was crazy.

Finally Jasper stood up and reached out his hand for hers. She got up and he put his arm around her shoulders. Bella was surprised as Jasper wasn't very touchy feely person. She didn't pull away; instead she drew comfort from him.

"Jazz? Am I way off base here? Am I out of my depth?" What if he didn't think she was good enough for Edward? "I am so afraid that I'm going to do something wrong, you know?"

His arm tightened around her for a moment. "Bella, Edward adores you. I don't think you know just how much he feels for you. If you want to tie him up" Jasper laughed "do it in your bedroom. You can't jump off the table in the playroom and grab some rope, well you could but you wouldn't sit down for a while." The looked at each other and laughed, although Bella grimaced at the thought.

"Don't think that you are switching roles, as such, you are just role playing and there is a difference. In the end you are just making love with your man, right?" She nodded, "Then just do it. I don't think you are out of your depth, I DO think that you think too much. You need to lighten up a little and have some fun! Not everything you do has consequences on the universe, you know."

Now he was making fun of her, but in the sweetest way, with no sting in his words.

"It takes time to be like Alice and I. We still argue and she challenges me and we BOTH use our safe words from time to time. We slam doors and yes, Alice even gets punished. Rules are there for a reason, Bella. Some of them only apply during a session, but some of them, like respect and such are for all the time. Is this making sense to you?"

They had walked back to the car and Jasper turned to lock the gate. Bella stood and looked at him over the hood of the car.

"It does make sense and I get what you are saying, but Jazz, right now I feel as if there are two sides of me that are at war with each other. On one hand, I want to give over my entire being to Edward and on the other I am afraid that this thing between us is so huge and all consuming that there is going to be nothing left of me at the end!"

They began driving back to the villa. Once again Jasper took his time answering her.

"Now Harlin' that doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with you, it just means that you need to make peace with giving yourself over to Edward, and trusting him not to abuse that trust. Doms, good Doms, don't want their submissives to be robots with no mind of their own, with no will of their own, what the fuck would that accomplish?

It means that within the confines of the relationship, they do become one, but they always maintain their own sense of self."

Bella knew there was a lot to think about and that she wouldn't solve this in one day.

"Would you like me to talk to him about our conversation today? Or will you do that?" he asked.

"Could you? You are better at this and he trusts you too."

"You will learn to be resilient and to control yourself, Hon, it just takes time." He smiled at her and patted her knee.

"Well, I better learn soon or else my ass will be permanently red!" she scowled at him as he burst out laughing.

"Punishment is not meant to be fun, but once you do learn the lesson, the rewards are amazing!"

Bella looked at him in shock and he waggled his eyebrows at her in an exaggerated way. They grinned at each other and then sighed and said together "Yeah!" that set them off laughing again and that's what Edward and Alice saw when they came outside to meet them.

"About fucking time, bro! I was wondering where the fuck you had taken my Bella!" Edward almost ripped off the door to pull Bella out the car and into his arms. He swung her around and hugged her.

Alice jumped into Jasper's embrace and showered his face with kisses. "Missed you! Missed you!"

Jasper looked at Bella and they shared a smile. She turned back to Edward and kissed him "Hey Babe."

He was looking at her with undisguised lust "I missed you, let's go upstairs" and he began almost carrying her to the front door.

Alice stopped them "Wait! Do you guys want to try out that new club that our masseur told us about, Voluri?"

Edward looked at Bella, "Baby? You want to try it out?" She nodded happily at him. "Okay Ali, sounds great."

"Cool, I will arrange for Rosa to leave us a late supper, say 9 p.m? We can leave for the club at 10."

The couples went their separate ways. Edward and Bella headed upstairs. When they got inside their bedroom, Edward picked Bella up and kissed her deeply. "I missed you so much Baby."

"Me too. But I had a good time with Jazz. We went to lunch and then we took a long walk on a private beach. We talked and I found it very ...enlightening" she said cryptically.

Edward lay down on the bed and pulled her next to him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yip"

"Are you going to tell me what you spoke about?" she looked at him under her lashes and gave him a mouth zipped gesture.

He rose up and pinned her down. "Hmm, you know I can make you" he said softly.

She began to giggle as he wiggled his fingers at her moving towards her ribs.

"UNCLE!"

He looked shocked "I never even touched you!" He grinned at her and dropped a kiss onto her nose and lay down next to her.

Bella made her decision and without giving herself a chance to back out she jumped up and quickly climbed on top of him. She pulled his unresisting hands up above his head and leaned down to his ear.

"You are at my mercy now, Edward Cullen. I can do as I wish with you. Will you accept this challenge?"

_FUCK! Edward went stiff for a moment and almost toppled her off, but then he wondered if this is what she needed to do. She wouldn't hurt him and it would be fun to see what she had in store for him as long as she relieved the throbbing in his dick, he would go along with her little game._

She pulled back slightly and stared down into his face. He didn't look angry or upset with her. Would he let her do this?

"Edward is this okay?" she asked him softly and bit on her bottom lip.

"Fuck, yeah! Have your wicked way with me Mistress Bella!"

Her eyes widened at his words, and she felt a rush of adrenaline cruise through her. Her panties were soaking and Edward felt the wet patch through his t-shirt.

Bella sat up now and put her hands on his chest.

"Okay, here are the rules," _WHAT?_ He thought, but only raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Rules?"

"Shoo!" she tried to glare at him like he did to her, but she looked so funny that he had to stifle his laugh.

"Like I was saying, _sub_, no moving unless you want me to stop" she leaned down again with a wicked glint in her eyes "No climaxing unless I give you permission. You may safe word if you have to and no talking unless I ask you a question or I tell you to. Now do you understand the rules?"

She sat up now with her hands resting on her hips waiting. _Would he let her do this?_

Edward looked up at her for a long moment, a slight frown between his brows. He could see she was excited, maybe a little frightened by what he would say. Was she afraid of losing her independence?

He knew that she had spoken to Alice and now Jasper, he was a little pissed off that she wasn't talking to him. They had to have a serious talk and soon. For now though, he would let her do this.

"Edward? Do you understand and accept my rules?" she looked a little unsure now, she was biting her lip again.

He smiled up at her "Yes, I understand and I accept your rules"

All at once, she looked relieved "Okay" she got off him and stood next to the bed. He could see that she was thinking and he waited.

"Stay here – I'll um, be back and don't move!"

She took off in the direction of the dressing room muttering to herself.

_The rules. Edward smiled, that is what this is about, the rules. She's fighting against them, because she hasn't had any fucking rules in her life. Her parents haven't given a fuck about her for years and now she is fighting my rules._

He felt better now that he knew what she was challenging him for. He also knew that there were going to be more tears before she settled down. Many more tears, if this was anything to go by.

He heard the closet being opened and more muttering and then "why is there no fucking rope when I need it?"

He stifled his laughter again. This was going to be fun. What Bella didn't know was that he had become a very good sub, before he was allowed to take up his Dom role.

She wanted to control him like he controlled her during play. What she didn't know was that she DID control him with every breath she took, she controlled him. He was consumed by her. He felt himself gravitate around her when she was in the same room. When she wasn't he felt a little lost, off kilter. _How did she not know this?_ He wondered.

She came back into his view. She was holding a couple of his belts and the ties from their robes. He quickly lowered his eyes.

"Edward, please get up and take off your clothes get back onto the bed when you have finished doing that, and lay down as you are now" she sounded out of breath, the words coming out in a rush.

He got up slowly and couldn't help grinning at her as he decided to put on a little show for her. He slowly took hold of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He then ran one hands across his stomach and one hand through his hair. Bella's cheeks were flushed and she stared at him and licked her lips.

_Oh yeah Baby! Eye fuck me all you want. _He had to bite his lip to keep the laughter inside. She looked so fucking hot standing there.

His hands moved to the belt of his jeans and he undid the buckle and the snap with one hand as he rubbed his crouch with his other. She moaned and her hands shook as she stared at him. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his boxers down with them. He stepped out of them and remembered just in time not to touch himself. _FUCK! He wanted to throw her onto the bed and fuck her until she could only scream his name!_

_Oh shit!_ Bella felt the saliva in pool in her mouth as her pussy was pouring juice into her panties at the sight in front of her. _He is magnificent, perfect and Oh baby Buddha, she looked at his erection, hard, thick, and twitching – for her!_

Edward just cocked an eyebrow at her as he lay back down. He spread his legs and arms in a classic eagle pose and closed his eyes.

She moved to the side of the bed and looked down at him.

"You are so beautiful..." she said quietly almost to herself "And for now, mine". Edward felt himself frown as her heard her, what was going on in that beautiful head of hers?

Edward felt Bella move onto the bed and take his foot in her hands. She tried to tie it to the post with one of his belts. It was way too loose and he knew that he would have to pretend to be tied up. _She's definitely not a fucking girl scout_, he thought and almost snorted.

She did the same to his other leg, threading the belt through the buckle and trying to secure it with a knot. This one was even looser! _She's fucking ruining my belts!_

She moved up and tied his hands, one to each post with a slip knot and then finished with a bow. Edward wanted to howl and take pictures and show Jazz later – he would never believe this shit! He schooled his face into an impassive mask and then all thoughts fled as he felt her bare breasts rub gently on his chest. Her nipples were hard and she was whimpering as she nuzzled his neck and continued to brush her nipples against his.

"Are you okay, Edward? Shall we carry on, Love?" he said nothing. "Answer me!" she commanded him sounding frustrated.

"Yes, Mistress, I'm okay. My safe word is green." Maybe he could show her a thing or two. "I can only answer you if you give me permission to, Mistress." He added with a smirk.

She sat back and pinched his nipple. "Don't be cheeky!" she said with glee. She loved this!

She leaned over him once more. "I love the feeling of my nipples on your chest. They are so hard, can you see them? Would you like to suck them? Go on then, suck on them" She moved so that her nipple was in easy reach of his mouth.

Edward groaned and latched onto her hard bud with gusto. He sucked hard and bit down lightly, causing her to moan even louder.

She pulled it out and moved so that he could show the same attention to the other one.

"That is so good, Baby. You make me feel so fucking good." She pulled away from him and he let out a groan. She flicked a nail over his nipple and began to lick his neck as she touched his chest. She bit down lightly on his little nipple and he almost jumped, but once again he remembered in time to not move.

She swirled her tongue over his nipples, moving from one to the other. He was going to loose it! She was driving him crazy! He felt a bead of sweat run down his throat.

She straddled him, noticing the sweat "Poor baby, is it hot?" She stuck out her tongue and licked the little bead off his collar bone, where it had come to rest.

His cock twitched and she felt it behind her bum_. Fuck! That was hot!_ Edward thought, _she may not be a Dom's ass, but she is a fucking great cocktease!_

He was desperate to be inside her, he could feel her juices running on his stomach as she sat on him. She was just as desperate for his cock. _Take it! Fuck me! _He wanted to scream at her. Patience, he thought to himself and knew he could hold out longer than she could.

Bella couldn't think straight. She couldn't remember how she got here. She just knew that she had to have him, she wanted him hard, fast and untamed. She loved this, being able to be so free with him, but she knew that she really wanted him to be the one commanding her, coaxing her, making her beg for his cock, his touch! That is what she craved most of all.

She moved backwards and felt that wonderful dick twitch again and he hissed. She sniggered. _How do you like them apples?_

"Patience, my love – all in good time" she chuckled evilly as she recited his words back to him.

_She is fucking evil! She's going to kill me with blue balls!_

He forced himself to calm down. This he could do. He had always been able to reign in his body.

Bella moved down and sat between his thighs. She took his cock in her hand and Edward almost bit his tongue off.

She straddled his hips again – she was not waiting this time and put just the tip at her entrance. She moved her pussy, so that it rubbed against him from her clit to her entrance. She worked it against her clit, rubbing, rubbing and felt her climax build up. She wanted to prolong this. She stopped and sat still for a moment. "Edward, just give me a moment" she muttered.

"Oh, FUCK!" She couldn't wait and all of a sudden she slammed her body down on his cock, she lay down on his chest and moaned into his neck. "I love you, I love you". She sat back up and lifted herself off him.

"Open your eyes" she said. Her startled brown eyes met his almost black ones. He wasn't smiling now, he looked like he was going to explode! She wondered briefly how wise this game was and swallowed loudly.

She guided him into her core again. "Speak freely. I need to hear your voice, please." She leaned down and kissed his mouth. He devoured her lips, biting her bottom lip, pulling her tongue into his mouth. Punishing her for this game, showing her who was really in command.

She sat up and began to move against him. She grew frustrated as she lost her rhythm and could get the same feeling_. She couldn't feel him where she wanted to, she couldn't find her g-spot like he could! FUCK!_

"Please move! Fuck Edward move for me!"

He growled and thrust his hips into hers with such a force she almost passed out! Again and again he ground into her.

"Give me more!" She shouted at him and she leaned down and bit his neck.

"Fuck woman!" he shouted as he ground up against her. "Sit still, Bella. Push down onto me!" she did and suddenly he was hitting her g-spot and she was hurtling towards her climax.

Her pussy was pulsating around him as his pushed against her one final time and he exploded into her.

They lay spent. All that could be heard was their heaving panting.

At last Bella felt calm enough and steady enough and she climbed off him and he remembered to lie still.

Bella disappeared and Edward heard the water run in the bathroom.

She came back inside and began to untie his feet and then she moved to his arms.

She began to rub and massage his limbs, just as he would do to her and he smiled slightly.

He looked up at her, she was softly biting her lip as she concentrated on massaging his shoulders and arms, after doing the same to his legs and feet.

She got up again and he heard the water stop.

She came back and sat next to him. She ran a hand through his damp hair. "Your bath is ready, Babe. Are you okay?"

He got up and took her hand. They walked into the bathroom. She pushed him forward, "Get in"

He climbed in and lay back "Hmmm- this is good!" She smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently. She sat on the side of the tub. "You did very well in there." She indicated the bedroom with a toss of her head.

He chuckled now. "Why thank you my love, so did you. Aren't you getting in too?"

She got up, "No, I need to shower and wash my hair. Ali is doing my face and hair tonight. You need to soak though, you've been tied up and fucked!" They laughed. She grew serious and touched his cheek.

"Thank you for letting me do this. I am not sure why I wanted to, but, well, thank you for trusting me". She flashed him a smile and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Bella tidied up and packed away the belts and robe ties. She put their clothes in the hamper and made the bed.

It had been fun, but she knew that it was not what she wanted to do. She didn't enjoy having all the control and responsibility. This surprised her. She walked back into the dressing room and pulled out an electric blue dress that Alice had insisted on buying for her. It was almost backless, with a high front. It was fitting and hid nothing. The dress ended mid thigh. Bella had not been comfortable when she tried it on, but Alice and the shop assistant had said she looked incredible. She also had a pair of 3 inch sliver stiletto to go with it.

Edward walked out as she stood contemplating the heels. She didn't like high heels as she normally tripped over her own feet.

He had a towel draped around his hips and he was rubbing his wet hair with another.

"That looks, short" he said.

She laughed, "Blame your sister! She insisted on me getting this. Do you think it will be okay?"

"On you it will be fucking perfect, Love" He put his arms around her.

"Hey, Baby? You are absolutely incredible. Stop over thinking every move you make. I love you, Bella." He leaned down and kissed her swollen lips gently. She melted against him. "We need to talk – tomorrow okay?"

She looked at him with big eyes "um, okay".

_What now?_

She hurried to shower and wash her hair, happy that she had been waxed. Her legs and underarms were smooth and silky. She was a little on edge about the evening ahead. Edward and Jasper and Alice were used to being in the lime light, she shied away from getting any attention.

Edward got dressed and couldn't help wondering at Bella's behaviour. He needed to talk with Jasper. He heard the shower turn off.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to head downstairs" he called through the dressing room. She came out and smiled at him. "Sure Babe, I'll be down..."

There was a knock on the bedroom door. He opened it and saw Alice tapping her high heeled foot.

"Go downstairs Edward, I have to get Bella ready."

She pushed him through the door "You look nice, by the way" she said as she shut the door in his face.

He shook his head as he took the stairs and looked at his watch. It was just after 8 p.m. Jasper was sitting at the bar. "She got you out, hey?" he grinned.

"You know my sister, she is small, but fucking bossy and strong!"

"Beer?"

"Sure"

"Jas-"

"Edw-"

They looked at each other.

Edward said "I was going to say, we need to talk."

Jasper nodded.

"About Bella?" He asked, already knowing the answer from Edward's expression.

"Yip"

"Let's take a walk in the garden".

Alice had hidden the bottle of tequila from Jasper earlier, and she put it behind her back when Edward answered the door.

She knew that Jazz would not approve of her and Bella hitting the "hard stuff" so early in the evening, but Alice felt like a buzz.

She had spoken with Jasper as they had lay in bed earlier about Bella and they had both agreed that she just needed some time and to loosen up a little.

Alice thought the tequila would help.

Bella stood in the dressing room and slipped on a tiny blue thong that she had bought to go with the dress, even though Alice had insisted that she shouldn't wear anything underneath. As it was she had not bra on! The material was stretchy and fitted like a glove.

"Fuck Bella, you look amazing – has Edward seen it on you?"

Bella laughed "No, he said it looked 'short'".

"Alice, what have you got there?" Alice waved the bottle and the shot glasses. Bella immediately blushed thinking back to her last run in with the liquid fire.

"No Alice!" she protested, even as she took the glass from her.

"Come on Bella! Let's have some fun!" _She's good at this_, Bella thought and shrugged, _what the hell – seeing as I'm going to hell..._

Alice did her make up, smoky and dramatic and her hair was slightly wild and teased a bit. Her lips were ruby red.

Alice looked incredible in a gold and black slip dress that showed off her legs to perfection. It had tiny straps over each shoulder. Her feet were encased in black stilettos.

The two friends enjoyed some more tequila, and then Alice noticed the time.

"suppershouldbeready!" she said and sadly Bella understood her. They hopped up and made their way downstairs, gripping each other and their shot glasses, tightly.

* * *

Edward and Jasper made their way down the path.

Edward broke the silence. "So, what's going on?"

Jasper just smiled and shook his head "Uh-uh. What happened when she got home?"

"Well, the strangest thing, actually. She didn't say much, but she attempted to tie me up and switch the fuck on me!"

Jasper and Edward laughed as Edward described how Bella had tried to tie him up and at her rules of play.

"Did you break them? The rules – I mean."

"Are you nuts? She might have tried to hit me and hurt herself!"

They sat down on a bench.

"I'm not breaking her trust by the way, Edward. She gave me permission to talk to you." Jasper began.

"As you have probably figured out, she is fighting with herself. She loves submitting to you, but she also feels it makes her weak. She is afraid that you will loose patience with her. She is also struggling with communicating. I don't think her parents took much of an interest in her as a kid, and she is having difficulty in having to open up to you or anyone."

Jasper smiled sadly at his friend. "You know she will challenge you over and over, don't you?"

Edward didn't smile back "I figured as much this afternoon, when she started emphasizing her rules. I don't think she has had any kind of discipline in her life, except what she imposes on herself. She is very hard on herself."

Edward lit a cigarette. "Fuck! Jasper! I am not the most patient man either! How are we going to get through this?"

Jasper glared at his friend "Day by fucking day! You had better hold you temper in, Edward. That girl loves you and you love her, remember that when you want to let rip at her. Ali and I will help, where we can and you need to contact Garrett and Kate as soon as he gets home. They will be very happy to mentor you and Bella though this."

They got up and made their way back towards the house. "Thanks man." Edward said quietly and Jasper put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Anytime, brother."

They saw Alice and Bella spill their shots on the patio and burst out laughing.

"Hey! Boys!" Alice bellowed. "There you are, we were going to fly solo!" her and Bella thought this remark was very funny.

Jasper growled "Not looking like that you won't".

Edward looked at Bella, she was exquisite and he told her so. She blushed and thanked him.

As they went into the dining room, Edward noticed what the girls were drinking, he frowned.

"Shots already? Isn't it a little early?"

Bella frowned at him, but once again Alice spoke up "Aagh! You need to lighten up Eddie, this is just a little warm up for me and my girl here!"

Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes at one another.

Dinner was a lively affair. Bella and Alice kept up a steady stream of conversation. They flirted outrageously with their other halves and Edward was pleased that Bella was in such a playful mood again.

As they were walking out the door to the limo that Alice had hired for the evening, Bella pulled on Jasper's sleeve.

"Jazz, thanks for today – you were right – I tied him up, but it wasn't very fun for me, coz my Domward wasn't playing with me!" She pouted at him and he laughed and put an arm around her waist.

"So you prefer Domward, do you?"

"I LOOOVE him!" He noticed her slightly glassy eyes and wondered how many warm ups they had.

The limo took them to the door of Volturi in no time and they were ushered in and escorted to the VIP section on the second floor.

Alice and Bella squealed at the many famous faces and the cute boy- band members that were there.

"Did you see....?"

"No, I mean he's okay, but he was with..."

Bella blushed a little and said in a stage whisper "...he IS cute eye candy, but Ali, do you see who we are with?"

She turned and looked at Edward, giving him an eye fuck look and licked her lips as she grinned at her friend.

Alice gaped at her "Bella, did you just lick your lips at my brother?"

"Come on Alice, he is FUCK HOT!"

Alice laughed and Bella winked at Edward, who was standing gaping at them open-mouthed.

_What the fuck?_

The girls secured a table close to the V.I.P dance floor and immediately order a tequila sunrise each.

Edward and Jasper greeted people that they both knew and ordered a beer each before joining Alice and Bella.

Jasper leaned over to his friend "How much have they had to drink?"

Edward shook his head "I thought dinner was the 1st round"

"I don't somehow think so. This could be trouble, bro"

When drinks arrived they sat and chatted and Alice was moving to the music - until at last she couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed Bella and pulled her up "DANCE – YEAH!"

Edward groaned as they watched their women make their way to the dance floor and start undulating to the music.

"Fuck Jasper! Every fucking man in this fucking place is getting a hard on for my girlfriend and my sister!"

Jasper was watching and he had to admit, they looked fucking hot. He put his hand on Edward's arm.

"Calm the fuck down! You don't want to beat someone up and get arrested tonight. "

Just then a movie producer that Jasper knew came over with his wife and Edward lost sight of the girls.

Bella was having a great time. Alice kept her laughing as she tried to teach Bella some new moves.

"Just copy me!" She shouted over the music.

The club was really full and there wasn't much room to move so they just wiggled and ground their hips and Alice told Bella silly stories about the celebs that they spotted.

A slower song came on and Alice moved closer to Bella.

"Let's give the boys a show", she smirked, "Follow my lead" and with that she began to run her hands over Bella hips and thighs. Bella thought this was cool and began to let the music take her and she closed her eyes and moved under Alice's hands.

Alice turned around and moved back against Bella's chest as Bella ran her hands down Alice's sides.

Edward looked up and his jaw dropped. "Jasper, what the fuck is that?". He started to get up, but the producer's wife put a hand on his arm.

"Oh Edward! Leave them; they seem to be having harmless fun. "

Edward glared at her, _what the fuck did she know?_

Jasper looked to see what Edward was upset about and shook his head "Fuck me! They really are letting off steam tonight – is Alice trying to start a riot?"

Just then they watched two good looking men walk across the dance floor and the blond one put an arm around Bella, while the other one began dancing with Alice. The next song came on and the girls kept right on dancing away with their new friends.

"What the fuck does she think she is doing?" Edward was furious. _No one is putting his hands or his cock near my girl!_

The girls didn't look upset, in fact, Alice flung her arms around the dark haired one like he was her best friend, while Bella kept moving her hips closer to the blond one, who was running his hands down her bare back and on to her....oh he did not just grab her ass! Edward was up and barreling towards the dance floor with Jasper right behind him.

Alice and Bella didn't see their two friends from the spa until Bella felt someone snake an arm around her and pull her backwards.

"What the..." She turned expecting to see green eyes and instead found herself looking into a pair of bright blue ones. "Hey, Janik! How are you?"

Janik was smiling into her eyes. " Hello, pretty Bella. Are you having a good time?" They began dancing with each other and Bella could hear Alice's tinkering laugh. At the song change Janik pulled Bella into his arms. He was a very good dancer and he seemed really friendly.

Bella smiled at him and turned to look for Alice. She spotted her dancing with Carlo in the corner. They seemed to be okay, so Bella turned back to smile at Janik who was telling her amusing stories. She didn't hear too much as the buzz in her head had started to get a little loud.

She stumbled a bit and Janik put his hands on her shoulders to steady her while trying to pull her closer. He ran his hands down her back and then rested them on her behind.

"Janik, please don't" she said, beginning to feel a little uneasy.

She stepped back and felt two very familiar hands grasp her hips.

"Introduce me to your friend, Sweetheart."

Edward! She turned and beamed up at him. He looked really angry although Bella couldn't understand why.

"Janik, Sweetie, this is Edward. My Edward. Sexy, this is Janik. He and um, Carlo gave Ali and me the best massages the other day..."

"WHAT?" _No fucking way! This asshole did NOT have his hands all over my girlfriend! I will break his FUCKING fingers!__  
_

"Well, if you don't mind my saying so, you have a beautiful bo..." Janik began to say.

"That will be enough! Don't fucking speak about my girlfriend's body, to anyone, EVER."

Bella was feeling irritated now. She needed the bathroom and Edward was killing her buzz, big time!

She pulled herself away from Edward and gave Janik an apologetic smile "See you around". She murmured as she turned and stormed off the dance floor.

Alice was already at their table with her arms folded glaring at Jasper who sat across from her. Bella leaned down "Twister, you need the bathroom? I really do!"

Alice got up and they began to walk through the crowd, until Bella felt her arm being pulled back. She turned and saw Edward glaring at her and Alice.

"Fuck! Edward, Alice and I are going to the bathroom – chill the fuck out!" she snapped at him.

Alice stood next to her and gave Edward and Jasper an exasperated look "You and you" she pointed at them, "need to have another drink or something. You are seriously killing our buzz!" Bella nodded in agreement.

"Otherwise, why don't you just leave? Ali and I will find our own way home, hey Twister?" Alice thought this was a brilliant idea "Ladies night!!" she announced none too softly.

The girls wrapped their arms around each other and swayed off to the bathroom. Edward turned to look at Jasper. "Are you even kidding me?"

Jasper handed him a drink "What's this?" Edward didn't do much drinking of hard liquor.

"Scotch, drink up, I have a feeling that we are going to need it! Edward, I love your sister, but there are times, I swear that she is trying to kill me!"

They raised their glasses and drank deeply.

"Do you ever let this sort of behavior go?" Edward asked. He knew that punishment would happen, but he was trying to be realistic and fair.

"NO! Fuck – she knows never to push me this far. Yes we all have to go a little crazy sometimes and when Alice needs to let loose, she tells me and then she normally goes out with her friends or we do it in a safe environment. But tonight, your guess is as good as mine! But I will tell you not to expect to see too much of us tomorrow."

Edward looked at his watch. "Where the fuck are they?" They had been gone for at least 20 minutes.

"FUCK! That's it!" Edward turned at Jasper's outburst, because Jasper never lost control, when he saw what had pushed Jasper's buttons.

Bella and Alice were surrounded by men. The reason was that they had been asked by the DJ to try out the club's latest acquisition – a dance cage. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

They had climbed in and were hoisted up over the dance floor and they were busy bumping and grinding their bodies with gusto. The problem came in that the bottom of the dance cage was glass and every man in the club that looked up saw the very cute and very tasty looking asses on display.

Edward thought he was going to have an aneurysm. He actually saw stars for a moment before he shook his head.

_That can't be my Bella. No fucking way – she went to the bathroom with my little sister...I am going to kill them both!_

That was his last coherent thought as Bella and Alice caught his eye and started waving at him! Jasper was across the floor, shouting at the DJ and the manager of the club, gesturing wildly.

The cage began to lower and as it touched down, Jasper was there to almost rip the door open and he wrapped one hand over Alice's arm and one over Bella's.

"Ow! Jazz that's sore!" Alice whined.

He stopped and growled at her. "You have no idea baby!" and he hauled them over to where Edward was still standing at the railings, overlooking the main dance floor.

Alice and Bella stumbled over and slumped down on the couch facing Jasper, who was sitting on the edge of the opposite couch.

Alice crossed her arms and continued to glare at Jasper.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two tonight? I think that you and Edward should just leave." Bella was nodding her agreement and scowling at them.

"Do not push me too far tonight Mary Alice!" Jasper spoke in THAT voice.

_Fuck! Do all Doms take voice lessons? _Bella pondered this but looked up in confusion when she hear Alice burst out laughing and saw Edward and Jasper's shocked expression.

"Oops! Did I say that out loud?" Alice nodded and giggled some more, Bella joined in.

"Bella! Enough! We are leaving."Edward spoke to her for the first time in ages.

She pulled a face at him. "Oh! Lighten up Eddie!" she said.

"Isabella, don't you..." She got up and walked over to him and poked his chest with one finger.

"Don't start to pull that 'Isabella' bullshit now, just because things aren't going your way! I don't want to leave and you can't make me!" And with that she turned around and flopped down next to her friend, who was getting her second wind.

"And let me tell you Jasper Whitfuckinglock, you don't need to try and run to my defense every second of every day either! Carlos is a lovely man and Bella and I were in no danger!"

"ENOUGH! Jasper, get you woman." Edward walked over to Bella, who felt her bravado slip a little.

"Isabella, we ARE leaving now. Get up and walk out of here with me or I will FUCKING throw you over my shoulder and carry you. Get up now – move – defy me again and you won't sit down for a fucking week!"

Bella didn't even blink. She tried to get up, but the floor wouldn't cooperate with her heels. Edward sighed and took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

She saw Alice being frog marched down the stairs. She and Edward were right behind them.

When they got to the main dance floor, Bella and Alice were given a very enthusiastic round of applause.

Edward was sure that his right eye began to twitch as he just pulled Bella along as she waved to her audience and blew kisses.

Outside the club, Alice was trying to pull Jasper's vice grip off her upper arms; it looked like he wanted to shake her. "...but Jasper, they love me here, they want an encore – Belly and I will come home soon, okay?"

Edward gave Bella a slight nudge. "Bella, don't interfere." He could see she was getting ready to side with Alice. Alice noticed Bella and Edward at that moment.

"HEEEYY! BELLLLLA – ILOVEYOUUUUUU" Alice and Bella found this very funny and they slid down towards the sidewalk.

Jasper and Edward held them up and Edward hissed "Shut up! And stand still!" at them. They found this even funnier.

Thankfully the limo arrived at that moment and they had their hands full getting the girls into the back.

The drive home was longer than Edward and Jasper could have imagined. They were treated to Alice trying to climb through the sun roof and Bella singing, which was not a talent of hers, at the top of her voice.

Edward looked down at her as she was half sprawled across his lap. She eyed him and muttered that she knew self defense and could kick his ass any day of the week.

"Oh little girl, someone will be feeling the pain in their ass very soon!"

She felt a little fission of anticipation, mixed with that slightly nauseous feeling that she got, knowing that she had screwed up.

"Bring it!"Was what she said, when she should have kept quiet.

"Go Bella! Yea! Bring it!" Alice cheered her on. Jasper and Edward looked at each other and were quiet.

As they got into the villa, Bella and Alice were talking and weaving their way into the lounge. Edward's voice stopped them.

"Isabella" the Voice said quietly.

"Go upstairs and get into the shower, please. I will be up shortly." He redirected her towards the staircase.

Suddenly she was angry again. "Stop pushing me!" She snapped at him.

"GO NOW!" this time he shouted at her.

She knew she would regret her actions later, but she couldn't resist, she stuck her tongue out at him.

He leapt forward and swung her up over his shoulder. She yelled at him and kicked him with her heels and her smacked her hard once on her rump. He almost ran up the stairs and the sound of their bedroom door slamming could be heard clearly.

* * *

Alice and Jasper stood in the foyer eyeing each other. "Mary Alice - get upstairs to the playroom – now". Jasper said quietly.

She bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had lost her friend and that made her sad.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when she saw the pulse beating in Jaspers clenched jaw and his eyes darkened dangerously.

"Yes Master" she whispered and began to walk up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took on a life of its own! My characters have all taken page out of Bella's book – they don't listen!**

**I could go on here, but I thought it fitting to end it here.**

**2 chapters in 1 week – you are so spoilt! I will try and post sometime this week. Bring your cushions – you will need them!**

_ted against him. "d her swollen lips gently. she hinking every move you make. I love you, Bella."ssitant buying for heruldn'_


	13. Chapter 13

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…**

DISCLAIMER: THANKS FOR TWILIGHT, SM, YOU OWN IT ALL – BUT LET ME TAKE IT FROM HERE…

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**It has been brought to my attention by a friend of mine (who seems to know what they are talking about) that a REAL Dom would NEVER play or punish a sub when alcohol has been consumed – and this makes total sense, BUT - HAVING SAID THAT, PLEASE REMEMBER that this is a story that is based totally on my imagination!! (Sad but true).**

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and have never been involved in anything like that, so WHEN (not if) I make errors, please bare this in mind and girls – PLEASE don't take my story seriously, if you do want to try something, I BEG YOU, ask someone that knows what they are talking about – (DEFINITELY NOT ME!!!) **Thanks L – you know who you are!

Okay, that being said, I am posting chapter 13 just as I wrote it, so it is not going to be d/s correct, but damn it was fun to write!!!!

_**At the end of Chapter 12 ….**_

"_**GO NOW!" this time he shouted at her.**_

_**She knew she would regret her actions later, but she couldn't resist, she stuck her tongue out at him.**_

_**He leapt forward and swung her up over his shoulder. She yelled at him and kicked him with her heels and her smacked her hard once on her rump. He almost ran up the stairs and the sound of their bedroom door slamming could be heard clearly.**_

_**Alice and Jasper stood in the foyer eyeing each other. "Mary Alice - get upstairs to the playroom – now". Jasper said quietly.**_

_**She bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had lost her friend and that made her sad.**_

_**She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when she saw the pulse beating in Jaspers clenched jaw and his eyes darkened dangerously.**_

"_**Yes Master" she whispered and began to walk up the stairs.**_

CHAPTER 13

Edward slammed the door with his foot and without pausing he strode over to the bed and dropped Bella onto it.

She lay there for a moment, waiting for the room to stop spinning before she tried to scramble off the other side. He caught her leg and pulled her back.

"Stop fucking around – JUST STOP!" Edward was beyond caring about hurting her feelings with his shouting.

She stopped moving.

He rubbed his hands over his face. He really couldn't touch her right at that moment, he was too angry. He had never struck any women before, but he had never been with Bella before_. FUCK!! Calm the fuck_ _down!!!_ He told himself, and took a deep breath_, use your words, Dickhead!_

"Now, you WILL do what I tell you to. You will go and shower and you will come back in here, you will be naked and you will stand in your submissive position, do you understand?"

She looked up at him as she was sprawled across the bed. Her lips were pouty and her eyes were heavy lidded. _She looked so fucking sexy and cute at the same time! _

"Um, okay. But Eddie, could you pleeeeaaase begin my shower?" she grinned up at him.

He sighed and shook his head. "I will be right back. .MOVE."

He walked into the bathroom and turned the jets on full blast – _that will sober her up! _ He thought spitefully and walked back inside the bedroom.

She was curled up on his side of the bed – one shoe lay next to her head and the other was in her hand. She was snoring lightly, her hair all over the place.

He was so angry with her for her and Alice's behaviour and antics, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Instead, he went to shower and dressed in a pair of black sleep pants and a wife beater – he found another one for Bella.

She now lay across the bed – the shoes were flung across the room – at some point she had tried to take her dress off and it was riding her waist. Edward saw the tiny string of the thong and felt his instant hard-on.

_She really is trying to kill me! _He undressed her, leaving the thong on and put his wife beater on her. She was not much help, and once or twice he was tempted to make sure that she was still breathing, but her snoring and incoherent ramblings assured him.

Once he had her tucked up in bed, he headed downstairs.

He was surprised to see Jasper sitting at the bar, nursing a beer, clearly having showered, he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, looking as pissed off and dejected as Edward felt.

"Jazz, I thought you would be busy" he pulled a beer out of the fridge and turned to face his friend.

Jasper let out a bark of laughter, "Well I would be – but your sister passed out on the whipping bench!"

They looked at each other for a moment and then doubled over with laughter. "Bella passed out on the bed while I turned the shower on!"

When the laughter had died down and they were sitting on the couches, the conversation turned a little more serious.

"Fuck! Jazz! It's for the best that she is sleeping now. I am so pissed at her that I'd probably leave bruises on her ass and destroy what little trust we have." He looked at his friend.

"That would not be a good thing! But I understand - I wanted to shake Alice till her teeth rattled tonight! She really pisses me off sometimes."

"So how do you handle this kind of episode? Does it happen often, because if it does then we will have to keep them the fuck apart in future!" Edward was really pissed at Alice, she should have known better.

"Like I said before, if we need 'time out', well I normally come to you and Em, or Ali and I will go clubbing or we will do something, she may go clubbing with her friends.

This isn't about her dancing with some guy, Edward, I trust Alice and she wouldn't cheat on me. This is about her disrespecting me and you. I have no problem with her having fun, none at all, but the rest of it is bullshit and she knows it! I think that they didn't realise how many tequilas they had knocked back."

"Oh yes, believe me, I have seen Bella's behaviour on tequila – she has no fear!"

"So tomorrow…" Jasper let his words taper off

"Yeah, well you can use the playroom; Miss Isabella Swan and I are going to be very busy in our suite. We have a lot to talk about, even more than I thought this afternoon, it seems. Then there is the punishment. SHIT!" Jasper could see that Edward was struggling with this.

"Don't push her too far, okay? Don't be too hard on her and don't get too fucking emotional about this. You are her Dom tomorrow, stick to the facts. Did she break any rules? Which ones? Then decide on a punishment and stick to it. Remember to give her aftercare and lots of affirmation."

"Thank you Dr fucking Phil!" Edward could feel himself getting pissed again. "I know, Jazz. This is about punishment and the fact is if she is going to fucking break my rules and fuck with me, there will be consequences! What's Alice's excuse?"

Jasper pulled two more beers out of the fridge, Edward shook his head "You better make that water, we need clear heads."

"Who knows what goes on in Alice's mind? I suppose she's flexing her muscles a little".

They spent the next hour talking and playing pool. They called it a night and as Edward slipped into bed beside a snoring Bella, he knew it was not going to be a great day.

Bella woke up and groaned. A thousand tiny people were hammering in her head.

"Oh! Sweet lord – please kill me now!"She groaned and tried to bury her head under her pillow, but it was whisked away.

"Good morning Miss Bella!"Rosa's booming voice rang out loud and clear, she moved across the room and flung the curtains open and opened the balcony doors.

"Miss Bella – you must wake up now! Breakfast is waiting for you and Miss Alice. Signor Edward said not to sleep too late, now up you get!" She clapped her hands. Bella jumped up and screamed.

"Okay! Good God! Please Rosa, please stop." She sat up and Rosa grinned at her as she held out a bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of water.

She looked at the clock. _7 fucking a.m.? What the…_

"You must take this."She shook out 2 tablets and opened the bottle. "Drink up, I will run your shower."

Bella growled at her and swallowed the tablets and drank the water in one go. She heard Rosa singing as the water was started.

Bella growled again and Rosa left the suite with a smile, banging the door as she went. She made her way to the shower.

She actually felt better as she dressed in jeans and a tank top. She left her hair loose and went downstairs barefoot.

She saw Alice sitting at the dining room table. The guys were nowhere to be seen. The girls looked at each other and laughed sheepishly.

Bella sat down and poured herself a large glass of OJ that she finished in one go.

"Thirsty?"Alice chuckled.

"Oh my god! Did you also get lunatic Rosa in your room?" she got up and dished up an egg, some bacon and a slice of toast.

Alice laughed as she dished up twice as much food. "Yip! Edward's revenge."

At the mention of his name, her appetite left suddenly.

"Ali, how much trouble are we in?" she whispered.

Alice actually snorted, "A whole heap! How much did we have to drink?"

Bella groaned again. Still whispering she pulled her chair closer to Alice.

"I stopped counting at 3 or 4 or… fuck it! It was a bunch! I remember dancing with you, and then Carlos and Janik came and oh! Shit! I think I shouted and you shouted and oh! Fuck!" their eyes got big as they said together –

"The cage!"

"The cage!"

"I shouted at Jasper and Edward!" Alice thought it was funny, to a point.

"Ali, I think Jazz and Edward were really pissed, I mean really!"

"Why are you whispering?"Alice whispered.

"Let's go somewhere for a couple of hours or days..."Bella thought out loud.

Alice shook her head "Bella…not even funny"

Bella looked around nervously "Where are they?"

Alice rolled her eyes, and spoke normally "Seriously Bella, Rosa said they went out."

They finished eating and Alice reached across and took her friend's hand, she looked at her with love and kindness. "This is one of those times, Sweetie, that I am afraid, and that we have to stay and face the music. All about choices, remember? "

They smiled sadly at each other. "Come on Twister; let's have coffee on the terrace."

Edward and Jasper had not arrived by 8.45a.m. The girls relaxed and were still giggling about the evening events that they could remember.

"You want to go for a swim?" Alice asked, as they had their 3rd cup of coffee.

"That sounds like a …" Bella's voice trailed off as she felt that tingle. _SHIT!_

"Alice! They are here!" She looked completely freaked out and she felt sick now.

Alice took her hand, "Relax! We can and we will do this – remember who you are and what this is about, okay? Remember - trust him and remember your safe words." She quickly sat next to Bella and they slipped their arms around each other.

Edward and Jasper walked out onto the patio. They looked relaxed and stopped at the sight of Alice and Bella sitting on the couch.

"Morning ladies."Edward said.

Jasper just raised his hand in greeting, but remained standing in the doorway. He only looked at Alice, and said "Alice? Are you ready to talk?" He spoke quietly, but Bella could hear the coldness in his voice.

Alice gave Bella's waist a squeeze and kissed her cheek. "Be strong." She whispered as she turned to Jasper and smiled. "Yes, I am."She got up and walked to his side. He took her hand and they turned to the stairs.

Edward sat down where Alice has sat. She didn't look at him, but quickly picked up her coffee mug and drained it.

"Isabella, please look at me"

Bella felt the shiver all the way down to her toes. That voice. She took a deep breath and turned to look up at him. His eyes were bright, but she didn't see the anger that she had expected.

"Are you very mad at me?"She asked quietly as she bit her lip.

He smiled slightly and ran a finger along her jaw. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"I was really pissed last night, but no, I'm not very mad at you today." He too spoke quietly, almost tenderly.

He trailed his finger down her neck and touched the pulse beating like a wild bird in the base of her throat.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

She didn't hesitate. "You won't hurt me." Her words came out quickly, as if she was trying to convince herself as well.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled, really smiled.

"Well, um, not too much anyway." She clarified and frowned.

Edward took her hand "Do you want to talk now or later?"

Oh! Fuck! "L-later. Can we just get this over with? Please? I'm going to have a heart attack if you prolong this anymore!" She realized that she needed to breathe. _Breathe damnit!_

He stood up immediately seeing her obvious distress. "Come on".

He led her up to their suite.

Edward closed the door and Bella immediately went and stood beside their bed with her hands behind her back and her head bowed. He walked passed her into the dressing room, and said softly over his shoulder, "Isabella, get undressed and kneel."

She quickly did as he asked and shed her clothes, as she knelt next to the bed, she heard him come back into the bedroom. He stood in front of her. She stared at his bare feet_, OH! MY GAWD! I am about to be facing punishment and all I can think about are how fucking sexy his feet are and how wet I am right now and OH! Shit!! He is wearing the leather pants..._

Her breath caught sharply in her throat.

"Get up and bend over the arm of the couch. Brace yourself on your arms if you have to."

She didn't even hesitate. Edward smiled to himself. She showed no real fear, apprehension, yes. He was so proud of her! He had to take a few moments and settle himself and get into his 'Dom' frame of mind.

_This is Isabella, my submissive; this beautiful woman has given me her total trust. She is my focus and my priority. I will love and guide her through this punishment._

He was in control and calm as he walked over to where she was bent over, her hair fell over her shoulders, her face to one side. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing through her mouth. Her backside was up, soft and waiting, almost inviting him to touch and stroke...

He stood behind her and ran his hand down her back. He felt her sharp intake of breath and her slight tremble. She was silent, and as he rubbed her beautiful, pale ass cheeks, he began to talk to her.

"Isabella – do you know why we are here now? You have to speak to me now, Love."

"Yes, I think so" She spoke clearly

"Why?"

"Well, I, um, broke our rules, Sir. I was disrespectful and um, I was really rude to you, and I think I shouted at you. I'm sorry Sir, but I don't remember everything. And I danced in a c-cage. Wait – is that against the rules?" He could see her scrunch up her nose as she struggled to remember. She sighed softly, "Anyway, I know I really screwed up this time, again".

He had to really concentrate on not just picking her up and hugging the fuck out of her! She sounded so confused and upset, but really determined to face up to her 'crimes'.

"Well, we can talk more later." He murmured in her ear.

Suddenly he pulled back from her and he smacked her once on her ass with his hand. "Warm up" is all he said. He spanked her over and over, rubbing and checking constantly. Her ass was bright pink and Edward could feel how rock hard he was within the confines of his leather pants. He was so turned on by the sight of her back and as curved over the couch.

She didn't move or make a sound, except to bite her lip to catch her sounds.

When he finished the warm up spanking, he rubbed her gently. Long soothing hands again her hot, stinging bottom.

"Isabella, you were rude and belligerent. You embarrassed me in front of another Dom, my best friend and brother. You wanted to learn our life style and to learn about control and yet, the first chance you get, you show me nothing but contempt. You showed no control over any aspect of yourself last night. You let that fucking dickhead from the spa handle you like were his – or anybody's – listen to me and hear me clearly; You are MINE, Isabella and '.EVER! Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes Sir" He could hear her trying to hold back tears.

"Crying isn't the answer, Isabella. Total obedience is. This is about the choices that you make. You will count out 15 strokes with the paddle, do you understand? If I don't hear you, I will begin again. You will learn to respect me as your Dom, no matter what. Do you understand and accept your punishment?"

"Yes Sir!" she whispered.

She braced herself. She knew that he didn't want to do this, and she was really sorry that she had hurt him like this. She was deeply ashamed of the fact that she kept fucking up and she shuddered to think what Jasper must think of her. She felt the pain before she had heard him move.

THWAK! OW! "ONE SIR!"

FUCK! "TWO, SIR!"

OH FUCK! "THREE, S-SIR"

By 5 she could feel the tears and mucus mix and run down her face. She was hot and her hair had come loose and was all over her face, she was thirsty and she could feel the sweat running down her race and her back.

At ten strokes she thought that she would surely have to scream to relieve the pain in her bum and thighs.

When she got to fourteen, she was crying so hard, she couldn't remember for a moment what the number was and she panicked.

"Um, um, thirt – no! Fourteen, Sir!"

Last one, please! "Fifteen, S-sir!

When it was over, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"Thank me for your punishment, Isabella." He said quietly. He sounded tired and sad.

She was quietly sobbing and sniffing and she couldn't stop her body from shaking.

"Th-th-thank y-y-you" sob "S-s-sir". She gulped and tried to quieten down. He hardened his heart – this was necessary, he told himself sternly, even as he felt an uncomfortable tightening in his chest.

He walked into the bathroom and quickly checked the water in the hot tub. He added the bath salts.

He walked back into the bedroom. "Isabella, lie on the bed please, on your stomach."

Edward watched her get up somewhat unsteadily. She pushed her hair out of her face. She was sweaty; her eyes were red and puffy, her body shuddering with her sobs. She didn't look at him, but wiped her face with her hands and went to lie on the bed.

He knelt over her legs and rubbed the lotion that he had bought into her. He began at her neck and worked his way down her shoulders, arms, hands and back, eventually working his way down to her bright red ass cheeks. He was as gentle as possible, but she let out a hiss and he saw her hands ball into fists on each side of her body and she buried her head into the pillows.

He moved down and worked his hands over her thighs, knees, ankles and even her feet. When he was done, he lay down next to her. He brushed her hair off her neck and rubbed little circles there.

"I am so very proud of you, little girl. You have pleased me with your obedience and acceptance. You are brave and strong. Are you okay, Isabella?"

She turned her face and looked at him. She had stopped crying. She looked sad, but he could see that she was pleased with his words. "Yes Sir, I am fine, thank you" She gave him a little smile.

He gave her a crooked smile in return. "Come, my Isabella. Let's get you into the bath".

As he helped her up, she looked at him, "May I ask you something, Sir?"

"Certainly"

"Will you join me in the bath, please?" she blushed.

He smiled at her again "I think that is a very good idea. Isabella, the bath is always a free zone. Anytime we are in there together, you will speak freely, understand? Respectfully, but freely, okay?"

"Yes, Sir"

They entered the bathroom and Edward undressed quickly and Bella slipped into the water of the hot tub. Edward started the jets and slid in across from her.

He relaxed for the first time since the day before. He could feel the knots in his neck and back begin to loosen. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Bella's ass was way too tender for her to sit on it, so she found it easier to lean on her hands and let her body float up in the water. "Oooh! This feels so good!" she said.

Edward opened one eye and grinned at her. "Fuck, yeah!"

He looked at her, "Are you tired?"

"A little and a little hung over." she mumbled and blushed.

He straightened up and smiled at her," So, we need to talk. First how is your ass?"

She pulled a face, "Tender, but better now"

He smiled at her again "You did very well; you took your punishment like a real trooper."

She grinned back, blushing with pleasure. "Thanks" she said and nudged his foot with hers.

Her smile faded and she bit her lip and frowned slightly and looked at their feet, now touching under the water.

He reached out and touched her leg. He ran his hand down from just above her knee down to her calf and back again.

"Say what you want to say, Bella" he spoke softly, "remember communication is the key". He was trying to encourage her. She looked like she either wanted to run away or cry.

She looked up at him. "Edward, I'm sorry about last night at the club. I think I just wanted to blow off steam after yesterday. Our relationship is so intense and there is so much to learn about our lifestyle". She looked down and blushed. "Last night at the club – well, it's just not my world Edward. I don't belong there, hanging out with movie stars and rock bands! I'm a small town girl living a simple, okay not so 'normal' life and then I meet you and you've really rocked my world!"

She moved so that she was kneeling on the seat next to him. She looked at him and once again was blown away by the absolutely stunning man sitting next to her. She felt tears in her eyes again and reached over to touch his jaw.

"I love you, I love being your submissive. You have put my life into order and it makes sense with you in it."

She felt the tears run down her cheeks. "I feel like this is a dream and I don't deserve you. You don't even know that yet, but one day you will realise that I am not enough for you and you'll leave, then I will be broken." She shook her head as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I won't be enough for you, or you'll meet a real submissive and you will choose her. I'll be alone again..." She put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck and she began to cry.

Edward held her, he pulled her onto his lap, mindful of her bottom as he stroked her hair and kissed her neck and her forehead, his other arm was around her and he held her as close as he could.

Her tears stopped and they were quiet for a long time. He washed her body and rinsed her off.

"Let's get out Love"

They climbed out and Edward quickly dried her and himself.

He carried her to the bed. "Wait here".

He got one of his t shirts and a pair of track pants, which he slipped on. He came back and Put his t shirt on her. She smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Is there anything else you want to say to me?"

She looked uncomfortable for a moment "No, I think you got it all" she laughed, just wishing that he would let this go.

She moved to get off the bed, but he just nudged her over. He sat down next to her. He very gently, took her hand.

"Look at me" he said softly. She looked as if she wanted to throw up from nerves.

"There is nothing bad, Baby. I promise. Do you trust me?"

She turned to face him and sat cross legged, Indian style. He copied her and took both her hands in his. They were sitting knees touching and he leaned forward, "Keep looking at me okay, Love? I am not going to hurt you, Bella, do you believe me?"

"Yes" she whispered, but at least she had stopped biting her lip.

"Good. Now – first of all let's talk about the club and the people that were there. They are just people. People like me – people like us. Jazz and Ali and you and me. Acting is just what I do for a job." He had the grace to grin and even blush a little, when Bella laughed outright.

"Seriously, it's like you and your art, it's your passion. Acting is mine – for now. It just makes us more visual and you know that it is all smoke and mirrors, its bullshit. Next, you blowing off steam is not a problem", Bella bit her bottom lip, _here it comes, the reason my ass is tender, _"but you breaking the rules by disrespecting me and doing it in front of another Dom, who happens to be my best friend, brother and trainer, THAT is NOT acceptable."

She wanted to look away from his heated gaze, but he still held her hands and her eyes stayed glued to his.

"Isabella, I do not share. EVER." His eyes were blazing, bottle green lasers, she felt the blush of shame inflame and her core grew wetter at the underlying passion she saw in his eyes. His possessiveness curled around her and she grew breathless.

It was with a shock that she realized that she wanted him to claim her, to take her and posses her! She also realized that he was waiting for a response from her.

"I understand, Sir. It won't happen again." She said quietly.

He smiled at her, "see, that's where you are wrong. It will happen again. That's what relationship is all about. We are not perfect; I screw up all the time too. But we are learning. You will learn, because when it does happen again," he put one hand on her exposed thigh and ran it up almost to her apex, her breath caught as he leaned forward, "I will not go so easy on you."

She almost had a climax right there! She licked her lips, "okay" she stammered.

Edward looked at her; she was as turned on as he was! Fuck! He wanted her, but they had to talk.

Reluctantly, he removed his hand and he heard her whimper and saw disappointment flash across her face. He smirked at her. "Patience". He said.

"Next thing is I don't want you thinking shit up, like you don't deserve me or I'm going to get tired of you! That is crap! I love you Bella Swan, and I am not going anywhere. I have been looking for you my whole life. You found me and you saved me. I have never felt so complete, so humbled by a person as I feel when I am with you. ..YOU".

He kissed her tenderly.

"We will fight and one or both of us will want to run away or walk away, but we will stay and fight and cry and scream at each other. As my sub, you are the perfect fit for me. I love teaching you and training you and everything I do is for you and about you. To prove it to you…"

He got off the bed and walked over to the dressing room. He returned carrying 3 leather boxes.

He stood next to the bed looking down at her.

"Isabella, come and stand in front of me."

She stood before him automatically in her submissive pose.

"Look at me" he said and when her eyes met his, he saw the excitement on her face. She was battling a smile.

"Do you know what a collar is?"

She actually squealed a little. "Yes, Sir?"

He grinned at her "Good. I have bought a collar for you. Isabella, will you accept my collar as a symbol of my love and devotion to you as your Dominant and Master? Will you be my submissive and give me your trust and obedience and devotion?

OMG! She was going to feint!

"Yes, Sir"

He opened one box and she looked down. It was beautiful and simple. A silver rope chain with a tiny lock and key on it. There was also a little swan and an 'E'. The charms were delicate and simple. There was a crystal heart as well.

She smiled up at him with such love, he saw the tears were happy ones. He felt it difficult to swallow suddenly.

"Will you put my collar on me?"

He turned her around and threw the boxes on the bed and swept her hair over her shoulder. He fixed the charm necklace around her and kissed her neck.

She turned to look at him, "Thank you Master."

Edward felt the earth shift in that moment.

"I will have you now Isabella".

"Whatever pleases you, Master"?

He didn't wait and there was not going to be any foreplay. He had to have her now.

"Get naked." He growled at her.

She did and then she climbed onto the bed.

He looked at her, "did I tell you to do that?"

She blushed and scrambled off the bed again.

"Sorry, Master."

"You will learn to obey me, you will learn to do what I tell you, not what you think I will tell you!"

He softened his words with a smile.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees. Head down, holding onto the headboard. Do not let go."

Bella was shaking, she needed this, and she had wanted this from the first. He had collared her! He wanted her!

She followed his instructions this time and felt him behind her. He trailed his hands over her back, down her hips, fluttered over her tender ass, one hand gripped her shoulder and the other slipped between her legs.

"Fuck you are so wet for me, for me, Isabella! Who am I?"

"My Master, my lover, my life! Please." She almost shouted out.

He wasted no time. He slammed his cock into her dripping pussy. She screamed into the pillow at the sensation. He was still and she pushed herself against him, trying to get him to move, she was so close.

He tightened his grip on her hip. "NO! Listen to me, Isabella. Do not cum until I tell you. Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes Master"

"What is your word?"

"Green"

He rolled his hips and rocked against her. He moved his hands to her nipples and twisted them and flicked them with his nails.

Bella was frantically thinking of what she could think about to stop her from climaxing. She was so close!

_Think of something else! Quickly! Oh fuck! That is so good! Aaagh! Um, all-time favourite bands…Van Morrison, Linkon Park, 30 seconds to Mars, Beatles, Tyler Swift, um, oh fuck! _

She concentrated on who were her all-time favourites and then Edward broke into her thoughts,

"Good girl, Isabella. You are doing so well". He sucked her neck, kissing, sucking, and lapping as he slowed down again.

"Such a good girl."

He felt himself get closer – he wanted to prolong this, he wanted to stretch her a little.

"I'm going to play with you clit a little now. Remember, do not cum".

She almost lost it there and then!

Words beginning with A – apple, angel, aloe, FUCK! Amway, okay so not so much, ass, spanking, Fuck! She was losing it, she felt her muscles begin to tighten, as he moved inside her and his fingers rolled her clit between them. Oh fuck! She was cumming!

"YELLOW!" she shouted.

Edward stopped immediately and he leaned his body over her back, his head on her shoulder.

"What is it Baby?" she heard the concern in his voice.

"I can't hold on any longer Master, I'm going to cum" he heard the panic in her voice, she didn't want to fail and he didn't want her too.

"Good girl for using your word, Isabella. You may cum when you wish to."

With that he grabbed her hips and pulled almost all the way out of her and then he slammed into her again and Bella screamed and felt herself cum. Edward felt her muscles contracting, milking him and he shot his load into her, "ISABELLA!".

They lay together, breathless, sweaty, satisfied. Their hands were linked and Bella was playing with her charms.

Her foot knocked something and she realised it was the jewellery boxes.

"What's in the other boxes?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Uh –uh. Shower first, then lunch and presents."

They took a quick shower and ended up on the couch. She was back in his t-shirt and him in his track pants. They had eaten a light lunch that Edward had arranged before hand. He had left strict instructions that all staff have the afternoon off; they would only be back at 6pm.

Bella was lounging in his arms. He kissed her hair "You are mine, I love you. Please believe in me, Bella. Believe in my love, in our love. You are not alone anymore. Do you believe me?"

She sat up and turned to look at him. She saw the truth in his eyes. She put her hand against his cheek and he leaned into it.

"Yes, I believe you, Sparky."

They grinned at each other.

She touched her collar.

"I love this. Can I wear it all the time?"

"Will it not confuse you? You won't be my sub all the time."

"I don't think so. I like feeling like I belong to you, knowing that you are in control." She smiled.

"Hmmm. Let's try it and see, okay?" He wasn't convinced that it was the right thing to do.

He pulled the boxes from under the couch. He handed her one. Inside was a silver bracelet with a large figure '8' in the middle of it, in red metal. She was confused.

"Eight?" she said.

He chuckled, "No it is the symbol for INFINITY. Two interlocking circles. It is us, you and me. I have one too." He handed her the other box.

It was a leather cuff with the same symbol on a metal plate.

"Edward! They are beautiful!"

They put the bracelets on each other.

"Matching collars!" she smiled.

He smiled indulgently at her. "If you like. It is a reminder to both of us of our love and relationship. This is forever, Bella."

He kissed her wrist and she smiled up at him.

"To infinity and beyond!" she said suddenly and grinned at him. When he looked at her in confusion, she explained that it was from the animated movie "Toy Story".

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you make love to me now? Right now, right here. I need you." This time she didn't even blush.

"My pleasure."

A/N: And so the crisis is over – for now! But of course there is more drama on the way – this is the CULLENS we are talking about – and you still haven't met them all…

THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Two chapters in one week – I have posted the outtake of Alice and Jasper as well – it's called THE AFTERMATH.

I am now posting on **FF under justginger** and on **TWCSL under people like us** – sadly I have a split personality – on **twitter I am justginger007**.

Thanks for all the reviews – I really appreciate them! This is my first story, so I stumble around sometimes!

Later. xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…**

DISCLAIMER: THANKS FOR TWILIGHT, SM, YOU OWN IT ALL – I JUST LOVE TO HAVE SOME FUN!

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and have never been involved in anything like that, so WHEN (not if) I make errors, please bare this in mind and girls – PLEASE don't take my story seriously, if you do want to try something, I BEG YOU, ask someone that knows what they are talking about – (DEFINITELY NOT ME!!!)**

Just a little word first, please keep in mind that Edward has never been in a relationship with a sub before. He has never collared anyone and although he has 'played' many times over the last 10 years, he actually has never even had a regular girlfriend! So as much as Bella is inexperienced in 'playing' – Edward is inexperienced in dealing with girlfriends and such! These two are really just bumbling along, finding their way. This is their journey.

Okay, so here we go again…

CHAPTER 14

It was about 5.30 on Friday evening. Edward and Bella had just gotten out of the shower and were getting ready to meet Japer and Alice for drinks on the patio before dinner.

Jasper had come by earlier when Bella was sleeping and he and Edward had taken a walk and chatted. Edward needed advice about how to proceed with his d/s relationship and he had told Jasper his concerns. Jasper had given him good advice and after mulling it over in his mind, he prepared himself to talk with Bella.

They had spent a wonderful afternoon together. Not much conversation, but lots of loving and kisses. Bella had eventually fallen asleep and Edward had been content lie next to her and watched as she snuggled into him.

He was watching her as she put the finishing touches to her outfit. Tonight she wore a black sundress, with little black ballet slippers on her feet. Her hair was shining and flowed down her back. She had a light dusting of eye shadow and mascara on. She was applying lip gloss to her perfectly pink, plump lips and Edward groaned inwardly, he couldn't get enough of her! Even now, he felt his erection in his black, loose fitting jeans. He finished buttoning up his grey shirt and rolled up the sleeves.

She was glowing! Her eyes caught his in the mirror and he watched as the blush spread over her delicate skin. _How is it_, he mused, _that she can blush and be shy one minute, and then tell me to fuck her pussy hard and fast the next? _This was the puzzle that was his Bella.

She touched the necklace that lay on her chest, between her breasts. He sighed, it was now or never. He didn't think she'd take this well.

"What?" she was looking at him quizzically.

He walked forward and slid his hands around her stomach. "You are exquisite." He told her and kissed her shoulder.

She groaned and pushed against him, wiggling her butt against him.

He laughed and pulled away from her, "Later, Baby. Can we talk quickly?"

He took her hand and pulled her into the lounge.

She pulled against him lightly and groaned for real this time, "Talking is over rated! What is it with you and talking? You are worse than a woman, Sparky."

He ignored her and sat down on the couch, and pulled her onto his lap.

"This won't take long, Bella. I thought about our situation, you know, our Dom/sub relationship and I have decided that you are not to wear your collar all the time."

He felt her stiffen and held her firmly against him. She was turning red, but this time from anger.

"What? Edw..."

"Just wait! Hear me out, please!" he admonished her.

She narrowed her eyes and took a breath. "Okay, what is your reasoning about this decision that YOU have made?"

He wanted to laugh – that was why she was pissed – she didn't like not being in the loop. She hated being surprised. _Well she fucking has to get used to it! I am her Dom and she has to start trusting me to make the best decisions for us!_ He thought irritably.

"We need to have definite boundaries to our relationship. When you are wearing your collar, you have to remember that you are my sub and that all our rules are to be followed, WITHOUT QUESTION. It will help to focus you. If you wear it all the time, you will become submissive all the time, and the lines between our relationship will blur. I don't want you to only be my sub. I want to know Bella. That means ALL of you. There is no way that we are ready for a 24/7 Dom/sub relationship and I'm not sure that that is what I want."

"You are not less than me and your options matter and so do your hopes and dreams. If you are my submissive all the time, my interests and my hopes become your first priority."

He held his hand up when she opened her mouth to protest. He gave her a stern look and she closed her mouth again.

"What do you say that when we are together, you will wear my collar on weekends? From a Friday evening to a Sunday evening?

She looked at him and he could see that she was almost bursting to talk. He smiled, "Okay, now you can have your say."

"I can do this! I can! I like having you in control." She was pouting and he could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I never said you couldn't do it. Let's see how it goes, okay? Now it's Friday evening and you are wearing my collar, so would you like to try it for tonight for this weekend and see how it goes?" He was smiling at her and he couldn't resist running a hand down her arm. He felt her shiver in delight, her eyes grew dark and bright and her lips parted in anticipation.

"Yes, please, Master." She whispered.

_Good God! She was sexy as all hell!_

"Okay, Isabella. You have to comply with all of our rules though, do you understand? We will have some fun." They grinned at each other and she nodded.

"If I think that we need some 'down time', then I am going to take it off for a while okay? You will need to be open and upfront with me."

He kissed her soft mouth. "Now let's go downstairs. Jazz and Ali will be waiting for us."

Bella felt complete. Today had been a turning in their relationship. Edward had been so open and honest with her. She had never felt so loved and cared for in her life. Even during her punishment she had felt his love and caring. She couldn't believe that he was leaving in a week. She didn't know what she was going to do without him around.

She had been alone for so long, but it seemed as if Edward had always been a part of her life, a large part. She was looking forward to her new job and living in her first apartment, but she was going to miss him so much.

They walked outside and Bella saw that Jasper and Alice had already been there a while. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and they were talking softly to each other.

Jasper looked up and saw them. "At last! We thought that we would have to send a rescue party in after you two!"

Bella blushed and rolled her eyes at him "So funny!" she quipped.

Her hand went up to her necklace and she felt the outline of the 'E'. She sat down and Edward slid into the seat next to her.

Alice raised her eyebrow at Bella and grinned at her brother. Jasper smiled at them and just said "I'll play barman, so what is your poison tonight Bella? Some tequila maybe?"

He and Edward laughed evilly as both Bella and Alice looked a little green at the thought.

Bella shuddered and she quickly said "Just a lime and soda water please".

Alice smiled at her, "Ignore them, Bella. Have you seen the gardens?" she motioned to the terraced lawn that curled its way down to a cliff edge that overlooked the bay.

Bella shook her head.

Alice fetched their drinks from the bar where Jasper stood. "Jazz, do you mind?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Not at all".

Bella reached up and whispered in Edward's ear, "May I go with Alice, Master?"

He smiled down at her, "Yes, my sweet. We will come and find you if you are not back before dinner is ready."

The girls took off down the pathway, happy to be in the quiet of the evening. Below the swimming pool, the path meandered down to the terraced garden and Alice took a seat on the bench the overlooked the bay. Bella sat next to her and kicked off her shoes. They sipped their drinks in silence for a while.

Then Alice smirked, " A collar heh? Or two." She laughed as Bella blushed. "Wow! That's big news.  
Edward has collared his first sub and his girlfriend as well! I never thought that I would see the day. Neither did Jazz. He is so used to being almost a spectator in life, you know, never letting messy things like love or romance touch him and now he has a collared sub!"

Bella wrapped her hand around her infinity bracelet and grinned despite her discomfort.

"Well Twister, no thanks to you, I'm lucky I can sit at all, never mind getting presents!" Bella laughed and couldn't help tease her friend. She expected to hear Alice's tinkering laugh ring out and so she was shocked to hear a little sob and she quickly turned to see tears in her friend's eyes.

"Ali, what is it? What's wrong?" Bella quickly put her drink down and pulled Alice into her arms. She was amazed at how in such a short time that this woman had come to mean so much to her and how protective she felt over her.

Alice was wiping her tears away carefully, trying no to ruin her make up. "Bella, I am so sorry! I should have been looking out for you. I should have been the responsible one last night and instead I let you get drunk and break your rules and I am sure that Edward won't let us be friends now..." She put her head on Bella shoulder.

Gently stroking her back, Bella sought to comfort and reassure her, "No fucking way Alice! This isn't your fault at all – I was there too remember, and the last time that I looked, I had a brain as well. Remember what you said this morning about choices? Well I made my choices last night and today I faced the consequences!" She gave Alice a firm glare. "You are NOT taking all the blame for this!"

A thought occurred to Bella which made her jump up, "Did you get punished because of what I did? I will tell Jasp..."

Alice quickly got up and put a hand over her friend's mouth.

"Shut up for a second! Now, no interrupting me!" They looked at each other and then took their seats again. Not breaking eye contact Alice explained.

"Jasper would NEVER punish me for something that someone else did. He is not cruel or vindictive – and just for the record - neither is Edward. Fuck Bella! Your ex really did a number on you! You have to stop thinking that you have to protect me or take the blame for me. You are such a contradiction! You like being in control of your own life and to make your own decisions, but you are a natural submissive! How does that happen?"

Bella looked at her and shook her head slightly. "Not now, okay? I am sorry for jumping to conclusions."

They smiled at each other and Alice decided to change the subject. "So, tell me about this collar? Is it on for always or just weekends or what?"

Bella snorted and Alice looked at her in surprise. "Well in typical Edward fashion, nothing is simple, Twister. He said that HE had decided that I would only wear it when we are together and that will be every weekend, if he is around and we will start this weekend and HE will decide if we need down time...so basically, it is weekends only." Bella looked at Alice, "You don't have a collar?"

Alice lifted her wrist and jiggled her charm bracelet in front of Bella, "Sure I do. I don't enjoy wearing jewellery around my neck all the time, so Jazz and I decided on a bracelet."

Bella looked at the various charms. It was lovely and very Alice-like. Alice suggested that they start to make their way back as it was getting dark.

Bella was biting her lip, "So do you wear yours all the time?" She looked sad and a little angry. Alice decided to nip this in the bud.

"Bella, each couple is different. Jasper and I, well we've been together for a long time and we know each other better than we know ourselves. Basically, we are in a 24/7 committed d/s relationship. But we had some latitudes and we also have 'down' time, and even though I am wearing my 'collar', I don't have to be in submissive mode all the time, but things like respecting him and putting him first, well, I pretty much live by that, as most couples would. I wasn't punished because I drank and had a good time, not at all! I broke some rules and that had to be dealt with."

She broke off because they were almost back at the terrace. She stopped and put her hand into Bella's. "I know that you are confused and unsure, but Bella, never doubt that what you and Edward have is real and that he loves you. The Dom/sub thing is not just about rules – stop over thinking everything! Have fun with this!" she leaned in and hugged her new friend, "I am so sorry that I let you down last night, but please know that I am here for you, we both are, so if you are needing a friend or a fellow submissive to talk to, or you need to let off some steam, well, I've got your back!"

Bella blinked back tears and gave Alice a very watery smile. She had never had a friend like Alice before. Fuck! She had never had so many people care about her before in her life and she didn't quite know what to do with it.

"Um, thanks, Twister." She was blushing again.

Edward came forward and gave Bella a searching, concerned look. "You okay, Baby?" he pulled her out of Alice's embrace and kissed her forehead.

She shifted a little uncomfortably. She HATED being the centre of attention! "Yeah" she said and hoped that he would just drop it.

Jasper came up to them then and announced that dinner was ready. Bella smiled at him gratefully. Alice grabbed onto Edwards hand and pulled him away from Bella, she smiled at her friend, "Sorry, Bella, but I need to pull my brother away for a moment". With that they took off into the house.

Bella looked at Jasper who just smiled at her and held out his hand, "Shall we, Darlin'?"

She smiled and put her hand in his, "Actually, I wanted to speak to you." He said nothing but waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath and he could feel her tremble slightly. His hand tightened on hers "Surely it's not that bad, Bella?" he coaxed her.

"No, I don't think so. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I was sorry about last night. Alice didn't force me Jasper! I did it and I am just sorry and embarrassed that you had to witness my rudeness. That's not how I normally behave. So, I know that you are a good friend of Edward's and I'm sorry." Bella could feel the heat from her face coming off her in waves. She was so fucking embarrassed and hoped that she could make this right.

_Fuck! If I must get drunk – must it be in front of two of the world most sought after and beautiful men? Fuck my life! Seriously, I am NOT normal!!_

Jasper was smiling at her, "Now, stop being so hard on yourself! Damn, Woman, you really do like to put yourself through some pain don't you?" he knew that he had to lighten the mood, so he wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned, "Isn't that part of Edward's job?"

Bella gasped and when she saw he was teasing, she gave him a mock punch on his arm "That is so wrong on so many different levels!"

Dinner was a lively affair, even though Alice and Bella only drank water and soda. There was much laughter and teasing and the tension from the evening before had completely disappeared.

After dinner, the couples made their way to the games room and the guys challenged their ladies to a game of pool.

Edward and Jasper were shocked and more than a little turned on when Alice and Bella beat them. Bella laughingly told them that she had hung out with her friends down on the Quileute Reservation for many years and because there was not much to do in Forks or on La Push, most of the teenagers learned to play pool, snooker and darts very early on.

Edward was about to rack up another game when his phone rang.

"Hey Em, what's up?.....what?....That's fucking marvellous!.....They are?......When? …..that's great, see you then."

He put his phone away and was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, sex maniacs, we'd better lock up the play room, the family have just landed and are on their way!"

Alice clapped her hands, "This is perfect! Bee, wait till you meet them, they are going to love you!"

She began moving as she continued to speak, "Jazz, can you go and lock up the play room? Edward, you will need to call Rosa and see if she can put a light dinner together for them? We need to make sure that their rooms are made up and aired out. Hmmm, flowers, I will see what I can do, with what we have here. What time will they be here?"

She had not taken a breath. Edward just shook his head and smiled at her, "Calm the fuck down, Tink! ETA is just over an hour." The three moved out of the games room, while Bella just stood off to one side. She had mastered the art of making herself almost invisible in her life.

She was going to meet his family! The family that she knew he obviously adored, they didn't even know about her! She slowly picked up the various glasses on the bar in the corner and quickly washed and dried them. She finished picking up and silently went up the back staircase to their bedroom suite.

_What if they don't like me? What if they think that I'm not good enough for Edward? I don't even really know him! What do I know about him? I know that he likes to dominate me and he says he loves me, but why would he? Maybe_..."Shut up!" Bella said the words out loud to herself to stop from getting a full blown panic attack. She was sitting in the bathroom, on the floor. "Stop it!" she muttered. She could not doubt him; she had promised him that she would believe in him, in them. She needed to do that. She knew that she didn't do well with family.

Hell, her family was dysfunctional at best. Her dad and her barley spoke to each other and her mom was a teenager in a woman's body. She'd grown up alone and she was used to making her own decisions. From the age of about eight she had been paying bills and forging school notes and making excuses for her parents' absence at school. She hadn't answered to anyone in over ten years! She hadn't told Edward any of this shit yet. She didn't want to even think about it, although she knew that this in it's self was a problem. She simply put bad situations out of her mind and ignored them. Now because his family were coming, it seemed like they may need to talk about this. _FUCK!_

While she was stressing, she had tidied up the suite and ajoining bathroom and as she walked back into the bedroom, she pulled up short when she saw Edward sitting on the bed looking at her. He cocked an eyebrow at her, "I went looking for you, but you had disappeared. You've been busy."

She smiled nervously at him, "Yeah, I guess. Um, have your family arrived yet?" she began inching towards the door. He got off the bed and walked slowly towards her.

"No, they be here in about half an hour. We have time." He spoke softly.

She eyed the door and took two steps forwards it,"T-time for what?"

He side stepped and took two steps towards her, "Bella..."

She was at the door now, as she put her hand on the door handle, he was there, pressing her back into the door, his hands on either side of her head. He shook his head at her, "Stop biting your lip, you know it drives me crazy. Now you can't run away and hide, so you can just sit down and talk to me, okay? Is this about my family?" He took her hand and led her to the couch. He sat down and Bella looked down at him and huffed.

"Okay, it's like this Edward, I know you love your family and they sound wonderful, but I just don't do well around family. I've told you a little about my parents. I didn't have much of a childhood. My mom is fucking irresponsible – she is like a kid herself. Actually she is worse; she once left me at home when she went away with some guy, not really a problem, except that I was seven!"

Edward was shocked but tried not to show it. His mom was totally crazy about her children and if anything, she loved them too much!

Bella carried on, "When I went to live with my dad, I was thirteen. Sometimes we wouldn't talk to each other for a week or more. I would cook, clean the house, go to school, do the shopping and my father would work, eat supper, and watch sport, drink and fish. Edward, I am used to being alone and my social skills are not really very good. What if...what if they don't like me?" She was looking at him and he could see the panic in her eyes.

He leaned forward and pulled her onto his lap. "Bella, listen to me. My family is loud, overbearing and there are very few secrets between us. We fight and shout and sometimes even throw things, but they DO love me and even though they don't know you yet, I KNOW they will love you. You just need to be yourself and let them get to know you. You are not alone any more."

They heard a car at the gate and he got up and put her on her feet. "Come on" he said and let the way out the door.

"I must quickly go and check on supper, I won't be long" Edward said and ran down the stairs.

She followed him at a slower pace and tripped on the last step, luckily Jasper was standing there and he reached out and caught her, "I knew you would fall for me!" He laughed and set her down. She looked over his shoulder and her eyes got wide as the limo was pulling to a stop. Edward and Alice were walking towards the car.

"Come on Scaredy-cat."Jasper whispered in her ear, "they are all crazy, but they are good people and you'll be fine."

Her wide eyed gaze flew up to his eyes and he winked at her. He kept his arm around her waist as they walked outside. They stood just outside the front doors and watched as one of the biggest men Bella had ever seen besides Jacob, tumbled out the door.

He grabbed Edward, picked him up and twirled him around.

"Emmett, fuck! Let me go, I can't breathe you asshole!" Edward growled. Emmett put him down and they began sparing and punching each other, laughing.

"Boys! Behave!" The voice rang out from a beautiful, older woman. She had auburn hair and her eyes were hazel. She had dimples, just like her son and the look of adoration on her face belied her stern tone.

"Edward Cullen, come and greet your mother!"

"I will when this moron let's me go!" Edward slipped around Emmett and picked the woman up. He held her close and she giggled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. They looked at each other as she held his cheek in her palm.

"You are thinner, Son"

He smiled, "Just a little Mom"

She whispered something and Bella felt like an intruder as she watched Edward smile at his mother. He adored her and Bella could see the feeling was mutual. Meanwhile Emmett had picked up Alice and she was shouting obscenities at him.

An absolutely exquisite blonde woman stepped out of the limo and Emmett ran forward to help her.

"Rose!" Alice shouted and ran over to hug her.

A blonde haired man was helping the driver with the bags and hugging Alice at the same time. She was wound around him like a vine.

Edward let go of his mother and made his way to 'Rose'. They hugged lightly and then Edward walked over to his father and hugged him with affection.

Jazz pulled Bella out from behind his back, she frowned at him slightly and he rolled his eyes at her, "Come on".

Almost as one the family turned to face Bella and Jasper. Edward quickly moved to her side and pulled her against his side.

"I've got her now, thanks Jazz.", he said quietly. Jasper smiled and squeezed her hand and moved forward to greet everyone in his quiet and calm manner.

"So you must be Bella!" Emmett proclaimed and moved to engulf her in a bear hug. He put her down and his blue eyes that were so like his father's twinkled down at her. "I'm the good looking brother and this is my Rosalie."

The beautiful blonde woman came forward and looked Bella up and down, taking in her loose wild hair and her cheap sundress. Bella felt herself blush.

She suddenly felt underdressed. Rosalie had legs that didn't quit encased in designer jeans and a raw silk blouse. Her Prada handbag slung over her shoulder and her Jimmy Choo stilettos. Bella didn't dress fashionably, but she knew what designer was.

"Bella" was all that she said, as if it was a swear word.

The petite woman that was Edward's mother came forward and hugged her.

"Bella, I am so pleased to finally meet you. My son has not shut up about you. I love your dress, but I am far too old and short!" She smiled warmly at her and Bella found herself hugging her back.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Cullen. Edward has told me so much about you." She said softly.

"Please call me Esmé. This is my husband Carlisle." She turned to smile at the handsome man that had come up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Carlisle stepped forward and hugged her gently. "Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I was afraid that my son had taken up drugs when he phoned his mother at a god awful hour the other day!"

Edward rolled his eyes at his parents, "Dad!" he protested laughingly.

"Okay boys, let's get this luggage upstairs. With all the bags that your mother and Rose has brought, it will take us till midnight!" Carlisle moved away as Esmé swatted him.

Rosalie and Alice walked inside and Esmé made a point of hooking her arm into Bella's. Alice led them into the dining room as she explained that Rosa had prepared a light supper for the travellers.

Esmé smiled at her daughter, "Thank you honey." She said and hugged and kissed her.

"Food!!" shouted Emmett as he raced upstairs with their luggage.

Everyone groaned and Bella looked at them in confusion.

"He has eaten nonstop since he was two years old!" Esmé explained.

He came bounding down the stairs and his sister grabbed his shirt as he hurried to his seat. "Em, it's for everyone!"

After dinner, everyone sat out on the terrace sipping their drinks and catching up on lost time. Bella looked around at the seven people that up till a few days ago were strangers to her. The love that exuded from them was almost tangible, she thought. They teased each other mercilessly it seemed, but it was evident that none of it was said to hurt. She noticed that they touched each other constantly, subconsciously almost and it made Bella feel sad that she had never known this type of affection.

She wished she could paint them, capture them on film. They were all so beautiful, it was ridiculous! She smiled as Carlisle sat next to Edward, telling him and Jasper a funny story, without thinking he leaned over and touched his son's arm. They leaned into each other's private space and were chuckling.

Bella felt totally inadequate and plain next to them. She wondered what it would be like to belong to them. She felt someone run a hand across her shoulder blades. She smiled and looked up. Edward had moved around and was standing behind her chair, while talking to his mom and Rose.

"Well, we're off to bed."Carlisle announced taking his wife's hand and pulling her up to his side. There was a general movement from everyone, as it was just after midnight.

Bella went upstairs as Jasper and Edward secured the villa for the night. She undressed and put on a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. She heard Edward come in as she was putting her toothbrush away. He stood in the doorway looking at her in the mirror. Her eyes met his gaze. She could see the lust and wanting in his face. She looked down his body. He was only wearing his jeans, that were unbuttoned and the belt hung on either side of his hips. He looked like a wet dream come true!

Bella blushed at her thoughts, she wanted to unzip those jeans and suck him until he cried out for mercy and release. She turned around to face him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"That I want to suck your cock and make you beg for release" she said.

He swallowed hard. Fuck! He cock had been hard before, but now it was painful.

"Come here". His voice was gravelly and low.

Bella's breath hitched in her throat. She turned and walked to him. He took hold of her thighs and pulled her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Edward laughed at her enthusiasm and turned back into the bedroom. He turned out the lights as he went.

Bella saw that he had lit a couple of candles in their room.

"I love you" she whispered into his neck and bit down gently.

He tightened his arms around her momentarily, "be careful little girl", he all but growled at her.

She pulled his head down and bit his ear lobe, "Maybe I don't want to be careful, Master" she said, and quickly sucked where she had bitten.

"Fuck! Isabella! I want to fuck you tonight! I want you to beg me for my cock!"

He pulled her arms from around his neck and set her down. She stumbled a little as his hands reached for her tank top and pulled it off. He pushed her slightly and her knees hit the bed and she went sprawling across it. He quickly grabbed hold of her shorts and they were pulled off and tossed to one side.

Suddenly he felt crazed by his desire for Bella. All night he had watched her around his family. She was shy, but they had worked hard to make her feel included. He knew how charming Emmett and Carlisle could be and Esmé was so happy that he was happy, that she loved Bella before she even met her!

She couldn't hide the longing on her face as she watched them. He had wanted to wrap her up in his arms and carry her off! Rose was being a fucking bitch and Edward knew he would have to take this up with her in the morning. He was so pissed with her for making Bella feel inferior. He saw how nervous and unsure she had been and he was pissed at himself that for a moment he had been so eager to greet his family that he had left her with Jasper.

Edward looked down at the breathtaking creature in front of him.

Bella felt no fear, only anticipation and she reached up and stroked the collar. He looked at the pulse beating wildly in her neck, as he unzipped his jeans and stepped out of them.

His eyes were almost black in the deep shadows, Bella felt her heart racing.

"Get on your hands and knees – now!"

She didn't move fast enough and he flipped her over. He moved up behind her and gripped her hip in one hand, while the other pulled her hair over her shoulder. He bit down and quickly licked the faint mark that he knew would be there.

Bella buried her head in the pillows and let out a loud moan. "Fuck me please!" She was beyond anxious for him now.

He laughed darkly and pinched a nipple, Bella let out a gasp and whipped her head around to glare at him, "Please!" it was a command, and she couldn't wait anymore.

He pulled back and smacked her backside, once. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"Master, please, I can't..."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You" she was panting.

"Whose cock do you crave?"

_Are you fucking kidding me? NOW you want to have a conversation? Really, NOW??_ Bella wanted to hit him.

"Only yours Master. Please"

He laughed again. "That's right Isabella. You are mine!"

And then he was there, finally. He pushed his cock inside her hot wet pussy. Bella sighed and felt full, complete.

Edward groaned and for a moment he didn't move, he just savoured the feeling of having this incredible woman beneath him, around him. He breathed her scent in; he would never get enough of her. He pulled out almost all the way and then he let his instinct take over.

This was not gentle or carful. This was lust and want and craving. There was an almost animalistic quality, almost rutting against each other. He pounded into her over and over. Bella forgot everything around her. She forgot that down the hallway was the members of his family, including his parents, she forgot that she was not typically a screamer – this now, his engorged cock driving into her centre, igniting a rawness, almost a violence inside of her.

He wanted her to feel that she was his! She would never want anyone else – he kept riding her, pulling, pinching marking her. He wanted her to feel him in the very depths of her soul.

He could feel she was tiring, she was begging him for release, but he kept her on the cusp of her orgasm, almost there, but not quite.

"Pleasepleaseplease" she chanted.

He stilled and they panted, sweating, the breathes rasping in the still night.

"Sit up" He moved back onto his haunches and pulled her back against him. She couldn't believe the sensations. He was even deeper, she was almost crying from the need for release.

"I can't hold on anymore..."she whispered.

He pulled on her nipple with one hand, his other flicking across her clit, once, twice, "Cum for me, now!" He pinched her clit and her nipple at the same time and he rocked his hips against her ass and felt his cum shoot into her as she shuddered against him, her climax gushing through her.

They were bathed in sweat and cum and it felt so good. Bella was almost unconscious in his arms. He pulled out of her and turned them around, not letting her go. He pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck, her cheek. Bella was almost asleep already; she covered his hand that lay on her stomach.

"Edward" she mumbled.

"Mine"

He relinquished control to sleep.

When Bella woke up she knew it was early. The light was pale, soft. She felt awake and stiff. She sat up and looked over at the beautiful man lying beside her. He lay on his stomach, the line of his back strong and supple. She could just make out feint nail marks on his shoulder and the hickey in his neck. She blushed, _great! Just what his family need to see to make them love me even more. Now I am an insatiable sex addict. Okay, so I am, but it is his fault!!_

Bella felt energized in spite of their nocturnal workout, only a few hours earlier. She wanted to work, so she got up quietly and went to shower. She dressed in jeans and one of Edward's t-shirts, knotting it on one side. She pulled her hair up into a pony and tied a bandana around her head to keep it from coming loose and distracting her. She gathered her art bag and camera case and quietly made her way downstairs.

The house was quiet still. She saw that it was barley 6 a.m. from the clock in the foyer. Bella made her way into the kitchen. Rosa was there and greeted her warmly. Bella asked for some coffee and Rosa told her to go outside and enjoy the morning. She would send a carafe upstairs.

She made her way outside and pulled out her camera. The light played across the garden and Bella sat watching the sun rise over the lake. It was just like a painting or postcard. She lost herself in taking a few pictures, wondering how she could capture such beauty on film.

She liked being behind a camera. It let her feel attached to the scene before her, while still letting her feel invisible and out of the spotlight

After a while, she sat on the patio, drinking her coffee and checking her old camera. She had bought more film for it and wanted to try it out again. She pulled out her sketch pad and pencils and let her mind wonder back to the family sleeping upstairs.

Her fingers flew across the pages as she caught the images in her mind, Edward and Emmett laughing together, Carlisle and Esmé smiling at each other, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, rough strokes, simple but beautiful.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and let out a squeal. It was Carlisle. He came and sat next to her smiling at her frown, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he grinned looking totally unrepentant.

"Is your whole family part cat?" she grumbled.

He laughed, "Why?"

"You all do this really creepy, tip-toe, silent walk and it's just unnerving!"

She realised what she had said and to whom and blushed.

Carlisle laughed again, "It's stealth, not creepy" he said as Rosa appeared with another mug.

He took her sketch pad off her lap, "May I?"

Bella rolled her eyes. Now she knew where Edward got his high handedness from, because Carlisle didn't wait for her permission, but was paging through her pad.

Bella sat back and watched him. He took his time and looked at each one, passing a comment or asking a question every once in a while.

He came across on that she had done last week of Edward sleeping. He was lying on his back, the sheets had been pushed down and lay across his hips, one arm was thrown across his eyes, only a cheekbone and his nose and mouth visible, and the other arm lay across his chest. He looked peaceful, sexed up and content to dream, his mouth was slightly open, pouting or swollen from kissing. One foot had been kicked free of the sheet and she had captured that sexy foot.

Carlisle smiled slightly, "Hmmm, even when he was little, he kicked his foot free. Drove Esmé crazy, she would get up at all hours to tuck him in."

Bella felt the heat of her blush "Oh my god", she groaned and hid her face in her hands. Carlisle just chuckled next to her and turned the page.

When he had finished with her book, he asked her to join him for breakfast. They sat in the dining room where Rosa had prepared a buffet breakfast for the large family.

Bella realised that she was starving. She remembered that she wanted to try out her old camera and quickly went to fetch it.

"You are very talented, Bella."Carlisle commented.

"Thank you," she flushed with pleasure.

"Are you showing your work?"

Bella laughed. "No, but I've got a job in an Art Gallery in San Francisco, its new and called Absolute. Maybe one day, when I have time to develop my work, and if I am good enough. I'm not exceptional and you have to be nowadays. There are so many great artists out there. I enjoy photography as well."

Edward walked in, "Don't believe a word she says Dad, she is a fantastic artist." He leaned down and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Morning love" he said and walked past his father.

He touched his shoulder, "Morning Dad".

"Hey Son. You hungry?"

"Yeah, plus Em will be down soon, so we'd better eat everything we can now".

Edward filled his plate and took a seat next to Bella. "Why do you say you aren't good enough to show your work?" he asked her.

Bella sighed and put down her cutlery. "Edward, you are just biased and as far as I know you may have terrible taste in art. People have to make a living, you know. Do you even know a Picasso from a Degas?" she kept it light, wanting to tease him a little.

She turned to Carlisle "Sparky here thinks that everyone can just follow their dream. That things happen just like that!" she snapped her fingers.

There was a small silence and Bella realised that the rest of the family were standing in the doorway.

Every one burst out laughing and began talking at once.

"Sparky?" that was from Emmett.

Bella was mortified! _How do I do this all the time? Was he pissed off?_

She sneaked a peek at him from under her lashes, but he was smiling, his eyes full of laughter.

"So, _Sparky..._" Emmett couldn't resist and the family gathered food and took their seats.

Bella smiled as Edward growled, "Em, I swear, I will kill you with my bare hands!"

The next several minutes were noisy, with lots of teasing and admonishments from the parents.

Bella got up to get another cup of coffee and felt Edward pull her towards him by her back pocket. She leaned down next to him and he whispered in her ear. "I will get you back you know..." but he winked and she blushed, knowing this would be a fun payback.

She ruffled his hair and moved away.

After Bella finished eating, she moved her chair back and began fiddling with her camera, taking pictures every now and again. No one took notice and Bella slipped into her little world.

Edward touched her hand, drawing her back into the present. She flushed and apologised, "Sorry, I was daydreaming!"

"No matter. Emmett wants to go sailing, are you okay with that?" he asked.

"Um, I can't sail." She said quietly.

"Oh please! That's the least of our worries. We let the boys do that stuff, we girls suntan, eat, drink and gossip, its fun Twister." Alice said.

Bella nodded, "Sounds like fun." She said.

"Alright, if we can all be ready by 9.30, I will call for the car and phone the crew to arrange lunch." Edward said.

Everybody got up and went upstairs leaving Bella and Emmett alone. Emmett had claimed that he hadn't eaten his fill, as Rose had used up all his energy – repeatedly.

His comment was met with:

"Pig!" Alice.

"Gross!" Edward.

"Disgusting!" Carlisle, although he gave Emmett a proud look.

"I didn't bring him up like this!" Esmé.

Bella was still laughing when she looked up to see Emmett looking at her.

"So, you love my little brother?"He said.

"I do" she retorted.

"He is crazy about you." She blushed.

After a moment, he grew serious. "Bella, I'm sorry about Rosalie. She doesn't mean to be a bitch, she's just...protective. Don't cave in to her bullshit, okay? I know we can be a bit much to handle sometimes, but I think you'll be good for all of us, little Bella. Not just my Assward brother."

Bella looked at Emmett. "Thank you for saying that. And as for that Assward brother – he is my Assward!"

They were laughing together as they walked up the staircase; Emmett had thrown an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Emmett! Can you please leave Edward's 'little pet' alone for a few minutes and come and get ready?" Rosalie's angry, cold voice rang out.

Bella froze. Rosalie stood at the top of the stairs, glaring at her. Bella stiffened and pulled away from Emmett as if she had been stung. She bit her lip and pushed against Emmett. She mumbled an apology and ran up the stairs and down the hallway. She stumbled once, but didn't fall. She didn't stop until she reached the suite.

She was shaking and felt sick. She quickly saw that Edward wasn't there and raced to the bathroom, where she threw up.

She hated feeling this way! She hated getting scared when faced with anger or aggression. She quickly washed her face and hands and brushed her teeth again. She sat down on the cool tiles and did a relaxation exercise. Edward would be back any minute and she needed to calm the fuck down!

She felt better and got up to change into a pair of cut offs and a tank top. She put on flip flops and plaited her hair down her back. She threw a black and white polka dot bikini that she had bought in Port Angeles, as well as a sarong, suntan lotion and her glasses into a carry all. She was about to look for Edward's board shorts when she heard him walk in.

"You ready Love?" he said

"Where is your costume, so that I can pack it?"

He walked into the dressing room, "Don't hassle, there are plenty on the yacht".

Edward could see that Bella was tense by the way she was almost bracing her shoulders as if against a blow.

"Babe? Are you okay?" he stilled her hands as she finished packing. He turned her around to face him. Bella couldn't look at him.

_Please don't be nice to me! Please don't ask me what's wrong! _ She bit her lip and curled her nails into her palm to make her concentrate on the pain in her hand and her lip and not in her heart.

Edward wrinkled his forehead as he assessed her. _Talk to me, for fuck's sake!_ He silently implored her. There wasn't time for this now, the family was waiting_. FUCK! WOMEN! How did I find the one fuckawesome woman in the world who DOESN'T LIKE TO TALK?!! _

"Do you want me to take off your collar?" he asked, trying to run through what was making her tense and anxious.

"NO! Um – I mean, no, Sir". Her hand flew to her neck and she clutched it as if she expected him to pull it off her.

"Relax; remember I said we will have some fun? Well, we will. Come on, if you are sure you're okay, we need to go" He kissed her and she smiled against his mouth.

"Shall I pack your paddle?" she quipped, and she successfully diverted his attention.

"Isabella!" he pulled back and lightly swatted her ass she giggled at his leachiest expression, "you should know by now I don't need anything but these" he held up his hands and wiggled them in front of her.

She skipped past him and headed for the door, as she got there she turned to him and looked at him with a cheeky smile "Be careful, _Master,_ I might just tell your Mama on you!"

He lunged towards her and she let out a yelp and ran towards the stairs and stopped when she saw Carlisle and Esmé. They smiled at her as she evaded Edward's lunge again. He growled at her and she giggled again.

Esmé looked at her son; she had never seen him look so relaxed and happy before. She fashioned her expression into a frown. "Edward Anthony! You were not raised by wolves! Now be nice to little Bella or she may run away."

Carlisle laughed and guided her down the stairs. "Honey, you wouldn't understand. We Cullen men are primal creatures and growling comes naturally to us. We also beat our chests on occasion." He growled in her ear and Bella watched Esmé turn pink and bat her eyelashes at her husband.

She didn't see Edward advance on her and suddenly she felt the ground disappear from under her feet. He flung her over his shoulder and took off down the stairs. "You Neanderthal! Put me down!"

"Edward! Put her down – now!" Esmé barked out the order in a no nonsense voice.

"You little snitch!" he muttered as he lowered her to the ground.

By now everyone else was assembled in the foyer.

"Honestly, you boys are impossible! I'm truly sorry Bella. This is all their fathers influence, now say 'sorry' Edward." She eyed him sternly.

Edward pouted a little as he mock glared at Bella. "Okay! Sorry." He scuffed his feet and ran his fingers through his hair as everyone laughed at him. Alice pulled Bella towards the limo that was waiting for them. Bella turned just in time to see Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper high 5 each other. Her good mood restored, she was looking forward to the day again.

Alice and Bella sat on one seat and Edward and Jasper took their places on either side of them. Emmett and Rosalie sat together and Bella saw Emmett shake his head at Rose and whisper in her ear. She looked really sulky and pissed off and Bella gave her a little shrug and a sympathetic smile.

She was shocked when Rosalie gave her a filthy look and just glared at her. She felt the heat rise in her face again and she quickly ducked her head to hide behind her hair. She realised that she had plaited it! She quickly reached around and undid it and it fell like a curtain around her. She also put her sunglasses on.

_What the fuck? Why am I being such a pussy about this bitch? Just man up Bella and STOP. She is not going to hurt you – but she can. If she doesn't like you and she tells Emmett and then he tells...FUCK MY LIFE!_

She could feel the burn in her throat as she fought back tears, the pins and needles behind her eyes.

"Are you sleeping Baby?"Edward whispered. He knew something was wrong and he also knew that he would get it out of her later.

She kept her eyes closed, "Hmm? No, just daydreaming. This limo is so comfortable."She smiled and leaned into him. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her softly on her lips.

"PDA!! OH MY GOD! STOP! Make the lambs stop screaming!" Emmett was screeching and clutching his eyes.

"You will be screaming, you little bitch, coz I'm gonna fuck.." Edward growled at him.

"Boys! Enough! There are ladies present" Carlisle spoke up.

"Oh Dad, please!" Alice snorted, "Like that ever stopped Thing1 and Thing 2 here!"

"That's because you are not lady, Squirt!" Emmett shot back at her and he and Edward grinned at each other, allies facing a common enemy.

Bella burst out laughing, "Wait. Thing1 and Thing 2? As in the Cat in the Hat?"

Alice turned to her friend, pouting "Exactly like that, the little shits. What I put up with.." she spat out glaring at her brothers.

"Mary Alice Cullen! Your language! Honestly, are we going to have to turn this car around and go home? You are acting like ungrateful brats and you don't deserve a day out!" Esmé was glaring at her children and she sounded serious.

Jasper sniggered and Esmé raised her eyebrow at him. Bella suddenly saw where her children all got this habit from.

"I said all of you, Jasper Whitlock. Do I make myself clear?" She stared at them until they squirmed in their seats and Bella heard a round of 'Yes, Mama's' from each of her offspring.

The rest of the drive was quiet with only the occasional whispered insult or covert pinch going on.

The limo pulled up on the dock side and Bella saw at least a hundred sail boats of various kinds.

Edward climbed out and turned to help her out. He held her hand and led the way down a jetty.

He stopped and nudged her, "Here we are" he said. She looked to where he indicated and gasped.

"That's a yacht?" she was in shock. It was huge.

Edward laughed, "No well we are feeling lazy today, so Dad said we should take his boat." He indicated the name 'My Esmé' Scrawled across the hull.

She smiled, "Romantic" she said.

He took her hand again. "Come on", they walked up the gangplank.

Bella saw a group of men in uniform greeting Carlisle. Everyone shuffled aboard and was greeted by the staff. The captain shook Carlisle's hand. They spoke of the whether and what they had planned for the day.

Edward led her towards large glass doors, "Let me show you to our suite." _Another suite? _Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes, she grinned at him and he sniggered.

The top floor was open and huge. There were couches and arm chair clustered around in groups. Bella saw a dining room table and she even spied a seating area with a library towards the back of the room. Everything was in creams and off whites and gold trim. Bella saw Esmé's hand in the decor.

They went down some stairs and Bella saw a hallway that ran the length of the yacht with rooms on either side. Edward opened one of the first doors and led her inside.

The room was large with a double bed dominating the area with a chair and a vanity.

"The bathroom's through there." Edward motioned to an open door.

"Just put your stuff down anywhere and let's get changed. We can change and tan or whatever."

He pulled off his shirt and stripped off the rest of his clothes and walked naked to a closet set in the wall between the bedroom and bathroom. He pulled out a pair of board shorts.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off him. He chuckled and touched her shoulder. "Hey?"

She shook her head and quickly stripped and put her bikini on. She put the sarong around her hips and tied it. She picked up her hold all and pulled out her camera and turned to face him.

"You are beautiful." He said and walked towards her.

"So are you", she smiled up at him as he slid his arms around her.

"Are you ready to have some fun?"

There was a loud banging on the door and Emmett's voice rang out, "Come on you two! Or we will know what you are doing!"

"Fucking juvenile!" Edward muttered and reluctantly pulled away. "He is like a 5 year old!"

Bella hugged his waist for a moment and then stepped to the door. "Come on, you know he won't leave you alone until we go up."

They made their way back to the deck and Bella made her way to the built in seating along the side. She saw deck chairs and a hot tub, as well as a bar area. She sat down and slipped on her sunglasses. She quickly re plaited her hair and secured it with a band.

She checked her camera and turned to take in the scenery as the captain cast off and they cruised out into Lake Como. A delicate breeze sprang up and it played with her hair, tussling it. Edward moved off to get a drink for her.

Lake Como was beautiful and picturesque and Bella couldn't resist taking pictures. She lost track of time and was jolted into awareness when she felt Edward behind her. She had been sitting on her knees leaning over the side.

"You need sunscreen, Isabella" he said into her ear. Bella shivered at his tone. The Voice.

_Yes! She shoots! She scores! Shut up, you slut!_ Bella smiled at her inner ramblings and put the camera on the seat next to her. She moved to get up, but he put his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. "I will do that. I've missed touching your body."

She felt a rush of pleasure that polled at her apex of her thighs. She heard him open the bottle and he rubbed his hands together. They came down on her shoulders again. He massaged the cream into her skin. Down her arms. He turned his attention to her neck, brushing her plait over her shoulder, her back. His strokes were slow, sure, steady; he pulled her into a vortex of want with each touch. Her breathing hitched and she licked her lips. He stood behind her and she felt his hard cock pressing into her back as he moved his hands down her collar bones to her chest, her torso and finally her stomach.

He was not as unaffected as one would think from his hands, his breathing had become heavier.

Bella couldn't breathe. She was almost panting. Her eyes were squeezed closed and her head rolled back against his stomach.

"Hmmm" she hummed as his hands trailed over her stomach. His hands stilled and he leaned close.

"Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" He murmured in THAT voice. "Isabella, get up and go downstairs to our room. Do not speak; you may not speak right now. Just do it now."

He was gone and Bella almost fell backwards. She came out of her stupor and gripped the railing. _OMG! His entire family was right here!_

Bella thought about ignoring his command, but then she felt the weight of her collar and her bracelet. It had been her choice to stay as his submissive this weekend. She quickly got up and was relieved that the family was on the other side of the yacht, and not taking notice of her at all. She quickly made her way downstairs and into the bedroom. Her hear was racing, she crossed over and looked out of the porthole, which was more of a window. She heard a lock click and spun round.

Edward stood against the door with his arms folded and his legs crossed. He looked relaxed, but his eyes were dark and heavy.

"Get undressed and on the bed. Now!"

_I'm full of suntan lotion! _ She wasn't sure of this...his family was right here! She scrunched up her nose. "Hmmm..."

Edward took a step forward, "Isabella, I'm not fucking around here – do it now!"

She dropped her eyes and pulled her top and bottoms off, dropping her sarong and scrambled onto the bed. She sat down in the middle and kept her gaze down.

He pulled his board shorts off and looked at her. "Lie back and spread your legs."

She blushed at his harsh words. _He can tell me to fuck him, suck his dick and swallow his cum, but I blush when he says spread my legs?? Freak!_

All thinking ceased when he crawled up her body, he pushed her thighs and she spread them wider and positioned himself right there. She could feel his cock at her entrance. She felt hot and cold, shaky and mushy; her nipples were hard, crying out for his lips or his fingers.

He rested on his forearms and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Isabella, do not hesitate again. You do not think about what I tell you to do, you just do it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master" she whispered to his chin.

He slapped her thigh. "No speaking! Nod or shake your head or safe word".

Fuck! She would not cry! She nodded.

"Good girl. I have to have you now. No noise."

He bucked his hips and she bit back a moan. He spread her lower lips with his one hand and guided himself into her. He pushed in slowly. "Look at me, Isabella".

She opened her eyes. She wanted to scream, she moved her hips up to meet his and he growled at her. She bit her lip.

"Hold on to me now!" he said. She pushed her fingers into his hair as she locked her legs around him, drawing him closer. He groaned and began to grind himself into her warmth. This was not going to take long. She couldn't hold on and when he pinched her nipple, she exploded, screaming into his mouth. As he felt her muscles contract around him, he let himself go and came hard and fast.

He took his mouth off hers. "You're bleeding" he said, rubbing her lip with his thumb. He kissed her gently. "You said be quiet" she said.

His gaze softened "Not at the expense of hurting yourself baby! Safe word, remember?" He looked at her steadily as he reached around and unlocked her collar. Bella gasped and tried to stop him, but he shook his head and smiled down at her.

"Let's have some free time okay?"

"Okay. Can I be on top next time?" she grinned at him.

He laughed and moved off her. "So greedy! Come on, before Emmett realises we are gone!"

The cleaned up and got dressed amid kisses. They made their way upstairs and Edward went to get drinks as Bella went to look at the little reading area that she had spotted. She loved to read, but as she got around the corner, she heard Rosalie's voice rising, she was standing in front of Emmett, who had lost his easy going smile and was frowning down at her.

"Em, I don't care if he says he's in love! He is a twenty six year old man who has never had a fucking girlfriend before! He is in lust! With someone call 'Bella'! And who the hell is she? Is that even her real name? Have you checked her out? Done a security check? She's some struggling artist who has latched onto a good thing when she saw him coming. Your parents welcome her with open arms and Alice is like 'oooh, my best friend...'! She is probably some little opportunist like fucking crazy Tanya who tried to destroy us all! Edward is just a man-whore anyway!" they were standing nose to nose now and Emmett looked like thunder.

Bella didn't know what to do. She was mortified, shocked, and furious. She wanted to run and hide, she wanted to not be here, but she also wanted to smack that fucking cow's face! How dare she!

The anger carried her forward, Emmett looked behind his wife and saw her, and he grew pale, "Fuck! Bella..."

Rose swung around; she glared at Bella unrepentant and almost sneering, she said, "Snooping around, _Bella_?"

**A/n:**

**All together now – what a BITCH!! I know! I am sorry; I couldn't help bring poor Tanya into it again! This poor girl has had a whole heap of shit poured down that she never asked for! That was a long chapter, but I just couldn't stop it in the middle of now where. So my first cliffy – was it good for you? Next – well you will need to wait till next week.**

**Thanks to everyone who has sent me messages, I read each one and try to respond. I have heard the good and the bad crits, girls, give me a chance okay? **

**Have a good one!**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…**

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

Last time….

_**Bella didn't know what to do. She was mortified, shocked, and furious. She wanted to run and hide, she wanted to not be here, but she also wanted to smack that fucking cow's face! How dare she!**_

_**The anger carried her forward, Emmett looked behind his wife and saw her, and he grew pale, "Fuck! Bella..."**_

_**Rose swung around; she glared at Bella unrepentant and almost sneering, she said, "Snooping around, **_**Bella**_**?"**_

**CHAPTER 15**

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! " Bella was SO over caring what this woman thought of her now.

"For your information, my name IS Isabella Marie Swan." Her eyes were boring into Rosalie's. She completely ignored Emmett, who, she noted didn't try and intercept her forward path.

Bella stopped when she stood about two feet away from Rosalie. Her legs were shaking so badly, that she was afraid of falling and her heart was pounding so loudly that her voice seemed to come from far away.

"I am not an imposter or a poser or someone who set out to entrap Edward with deception and lies. He begged me to get him out of Florence! I love him and he loves me and quite frankly Rosalie, I don't give a flying FUCK if you don't believe me or don't approve of us! How dare you call Edward a man-whore? You don't have a fucking clue who Edward is! He is a good, decent, funny, kind, passionate, sweet man who loves you all so much. I want him to be happy and being with you all makes him happy!"

Bella could feel her throat tighten as the tears threatened to escape. _Fuck the tears! I am so over tears! DON'T YOU DARE CRY!_

"Rosalie, I am not here to destroy any of you! I just want you to give me a chance. If you can't then I hope that you will ignore me and I will do the same to you. But don't you DARE stand there and talk shit about Edward or me when we are not in the room to defend ourselves. That's really fucking brave, Rosalie. Just because I am quiet and not normally a bitch, don't make the mistake of thinking that I don't know how to defend myself!"

"I have had to deal with people who are REALLY evil and you are just a lightweight!" She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She was NOT going to give this cow the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

"Please excuse me." She looked at Emmett for the first time and saw the little smirk on his face.

"Tell Edward that I am not feeling well…" Quickly, before the tears fell, she ran down the stairs to Edward's room. She closed the door and locked it. She sank down to the floor and let the tears fall.

She wanted to be a part of this family and knowing that Rosalie didn't approve of her made her think that maybe she wasn't the only one that didn't want her here.

Edward had come running inside when he had heard Bella shouting. Her shouts had brought the rest of the family running as well and they had stood there, open mouthed as shy little Bella had torn a strip off Rose.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSALIE?" Edward had not hit a female since Alice was seven and she had destroyed the fort that he and Emmett had built in the den. At that moment, Edward was prepared to be punched by Emmett, just to smack that bitch. He was shaking with fury.

"Why would you say those things about her? Why?"

Emmett looked at his family. "I'm so sorry you guys."

He turned and looked at his wife, "Rose, I love you, but you are such a bitch! I told you to shut the fuck up! Mom told you to keep it to yourself, as well."

Rose stood staring defiantly at all of them. "Have you forgotten Tanya? She almost destroyed all of us. Her lies and running to the press almost ruined us – that can't happen again. You don't really know who she is, do you?" She glared at Edward.

He leaped forward and Jasper and Emmett stepped between them.

"Easy now!" Jasper kept a firm grasp on Edward's shoulder. "Calm down, Edward!"

Edward took a deep breath and stepped away from Rose. He ran his fingers through his hair. Esmé took a step towards her son, but Carlisle put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Let them sort this out, Honey." He said to her quietly.

Edward turned to face Rosalie and the rest of his family again. "Bella has never given me a reason to doubt her. She has had plenty of opportunities to betray me and she never has. She doesn't care who I am or who you are. That's not why we are together. Bella and I are in love. I know that I haven't had a steady girlfriend, that's because I've never met anyone who got me and accepted me, not the fucking movie star, but ME! She does! She gets me and she accepts me and loves me."

He looked at his family and his eyes came to rest on Rosalie. "Bella is in my life now. She is not going anywhere. You owe my girlfriend a fucking apology, Rosalie. When you needed us, we were always there for you! Do not make me choose…" They glared at each other.

Esmé felt her heart give a jolt! She would not loose her son – not over this! She turned to Carlisle and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Rosalie turned to Emmett. He had always stood up for her and she was sure that he would be her ally now. She was wrong.

"You do owe Bella an apology, Rosalie. You also owe Edward and the rest of us one, but you need to fix THIS fucked up situation that YOU created and FIX IT NOW!"

Carlisle stepped forward, "Okay! That's enough! Everyone calm down. Rosalie, you know what you have to do."

For the first time in forever, Rose felt herself blush with embarrassment and shame. She knew that she had created this mess and the look in Carlisle and Esmé's eyes made her feel so small and spiteful.

She looked at her adopted family and realised what she had done.

"I'm not sorry for loving you all the way I do and I will always do everything in my power to protect you."

She turned and walked down the stairs.

Edward made a move to follow, but his father's words stopped him. "Son. Don't. Leave them be, now."

He put an arm around his son's shoulders, "Come family, let's go into lunch".

Jasper put his arm around Emmett's shoulder as they moved into the dining area, "just another day in the lives of the Cullen's bro'".

Bella washed her face and took a deep breath. She was horrified that she had shouted and cussed up a storm in front of Esmé and Carlisle! She was just getting ready to go out and face the family, who were no doubt really pissed off with her, when there was a knock at the door.

She sighed again, _probably a very pissed off Edward. Thank God he took my collar off! _

She felt her breath catch when she opened the door to Rosalie.

"Back to tell me to pack and leave?" she couldn't resist snapping.

"Bella, please may I come in?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Why?"

"Please?"

Bella stood aside and Rose made her way into the bedroom. Bella closed the door and moved around her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was mean and cruel and a really shitty thing to do. I have no excuse, but I am very protective over my family, will you give me the chance to tell you why?"

Bella could see that Rose was not being manipulative and as much as she would love hold a grudge, it just was not in her nature and she really wanted to know why Rose was like she was.

She nodded and Rose moved to sit down next to her.

"Tanya is a girl that Edward, Emmett and I were at school with. She was my friend and we were on the cheerleading team together. One night, Emmett and I had an argument and we broke up. I was devastated and phoned Tanya. She came to fetch me and she had a bottle of her dad's booze with her. I was so upset that I just drank as much as I could. I got completely drunk and Tanya took me to her place.

She got a phone call from one of the guys that she regularly screwed and she left me at her place. Her older brother, James was there with some of his friends."

Rosalie was struggling to keep her composure and Bella put her hand on the other woman's back. She knew that this was not going to be good.

"James is a sick mother fucker and he always has been. He was home from college and he found me lying in Tanya's room, passed out. They decided to have some fun and they undressed me...and they took their turns to h-hurt me."

_Oh! God! _Bella felt her breathing hitch.

"They took photos of me with cum all over my body and they decorated my tits with coke. They cleaned me up a little and left me there. When I came around the next day, I was so sore, but I had no idea what had happened. I saw marks on my body and was so scared and ashamed that I just left. I went to the clinic and got the morning after pill. I never told anyone. I was so convinced that Emmett would leave me and that he would blame me. I never spoke to Tanya again and she never asked why."

Rose had tears running down her cheeks and Bella was shocked that she too was crying quietly.

"When Edward became famous, I was shocked to find out that she had re inserted herself into Edward's life and that they had seen each other socially a couple of times. She had become a model and even though he insisted they were just friends, I was a little worried. One night, she said that she was ill and Esme offered her a room to stay over."

"She stole some stuff out of the house, photos and personal items. To make matters worse, when Edward found out he was furious and told her to stay away from us. She sold the old photos of me to the tabloids and told them that Edward had done that to me and that he and I had been sleeping with each other for years."

"Edward almost had a nervous breakdown, Emmett and my marriage hit the rocks, he was broken by the fact that I had never told him what happened. I know that this is no excuse, but can you at least see why I am weary of strangers? Esmé and Carlisle were broken by what had happened."

Bella threw her arms around Rose, "I'm so sorry that you had to go though that Rosalie. I will never hurt any of you intentionally. I have fallen in love with all of you and I would love to belong, but I would rather walk away than cause any of you pain. I don't know where Edward and I are headed, but I do love him and I would give my life for him. Please give me a chance."

Rosalie just held her tighter as they cried into each others shoulders. Bella knew that she could tell Rose her story, but she just was not ready to do that yet. It had taken her three years of therapy before she had trusted her psychologist enough to tell her about _that_ night. Jacob hadn't raped her, not like she had always thought rape happened. No, he had forced her over her bed and had ripped her clothes off and then...

"Come on little sister, let's go and eat before my husband calls 'dibbs' on the rest of lunch!"

Bella was grateful that Rose had pulled her mind back from where it was going.

They washed their faces and walked upstairs, arm in arm.

The dining room was silent. Esmé and Alice were not surprised that the girls were okay. Esmé would have killed Rosalie if she had not this up to Bella. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were stunned into silence. Edward looked as if he wanted to jump over the table.

"Baby – no blood?" Emmett said.

Bella and Rosalie laughed as they took their places, Rose next to her husband and Bella next to Edward, "Sorry Thing 1 – no blood!" Bella retorted and everyone chuckled.

Edward drew her close "Are you okay? Did that bi…"

"Edward! Please don't call Rosalie that! She is just looking out for you! You should be happy that she does." Bella admonished him quietly, but not quietly enough that the rest of the table didn't hear her.

Edward looked at Emmett "Women? Now they are defending each other..?" They shook their heads at each other.

Carlisle laughed, "Boys, your mom and I have been married for almost 30 years and I still don't try and fathom her out!" he smiled at his wife with love and adoration.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and bonding. Bella, Rose and Alice spent time together in the small plunge pool on the deck. Esmé joined them after her and Carlisle had a 'nap'. Edward and Emmett had groaned at their parents and had told them to keep it clean. Carlisle had just winked at them as he jostled his wife downstairs.

Esmé, Alice and Rosalie made sure to include Bella in their conversations, explaining people and events to her and had included her in the plans that they made about getting together when they all flew home.

Bella just went along with their ideas, even though she was not sure that they really wanted her to join in their 'family' activities. She found out that Rosalie and Emmett also lived in San Francisco, although they stayed closer to Berkley. Bella loved the fact that they all lived as close to each other as possible and that they were involved in each others daily lives.

"Are you sure that you want me to join you on the "Total Women Retreat" next month?"She asked them a little timidly.

Esmé smiled and took her hand, "Of course we are sure, silly girl! This was Alice's idea and it is a family thing. The boys are going camping, we have already made sure that Edward and Jasper will be free at that time. Also, because Edward is filming, Alice is free. She only acts as his assistant when he has to travel. She still sees to some of his needs, but by and large, she is free to manage her stores."

Bella knew that Alice was a fashion designer and had two outlets. One in San Francisco and one in Los Angeles.

She was still a little unsure about fitting into this close knit group; she smiled slightly and just looked away. Alice brought her back to the present again, "Bella? What is it?"

Bella looked at the three beautiful women in front of her, "I've never really belonged anywhere, so it is a little overwhelming that you want me…"

She was attacked by the three and went under the water, they all came up laughing and spluttering, "Oh Bella! You are just who we want!" Esmé stated with a kiss to her forehead.

They all had an early dinner and then retreated to their rooms. The day on the water had taken its toll on them. Bella and Edward lay in bed that night and he told her about the dark time when Tanya had reeked havoc on the Cullen's. How it had broken Esmé and Carlisle's hearts and how he had been subjected to blood and urine tests by his parents and the studio.

He told her about how his parents had lost friends that they had for years. Bella could hear the pain in his voice and she resolved to protect this family at all costs. They fell asleep that night with Bella running her hand through Edwards's hair as he lay with his head on her stomach.

The rest of the weekend past quickly and Bella grew close to each of the Cullen's. They all seemed to embrace her as a member of the family. Esmé was thrilled when she noticed their infinity bracelets. Edward had spent some time with his parents alone and he had told them how serious he and Bella were. Carlisle and Esmé gave him their blessing.

Tuesday dawned bright and beautiful, but the sun rising found Bella awake and sad. She and Edward were leaving that morning, to spend their last four days together. Edward, Jasper and Alice were flying out on Saturday, as he and Jasper had to be on set the following Tuesday morning for pre production. Jasper and Alice were going to pick him up on their way to the airport. Bella was looking forward to spending this time with Edward.

She felt uncertain of the future. She knew that they had been spoilt here in Italy. People didn't really take notice of him and she had become used to just seeing him as Edward Cullen, the man. She knew that back home, he would be Edward Cullen, Megastar.

Bella was flying out a week after Edward. She would be moving into her new apartment with Angela. She was exited about having her own apartment. It was not in a fashionable part of town, but it was relatively close to her job and it was cheap. There were only two small bedrooms and an open lounge/dining/kitchen area.

Bella knew that Los Angles was not so far, but her truck, The Chief, would never make the trip and she couldn't afford to just fly out every weekend as Alice planned to do.

She had packed their bags the night before, after Edward had fallen asleep. They had made love and he had fallen asleep quite quickly. Bella had tossed and turned and had eventually got up at about 2.30 a.m. She had packed the bags and had taken a bath. She had also written a letter to Esmé and Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie. She thanked them for allowing her to infiltrate their lives and had assured them of her devotion and loyalty to them.

Bella's eyes moved over Edward. _When had God decided to smile down on me? How did I get so lucky? _

She smiled and snuggled next to him again.

Goodbyes were said and everyone promised to keep in touch.

The week was busy. Bella did what she had seen her parents do over the years – avoid the elephant in the room at all costs. She just kept busy, busy, busy. Paulo and Marco came to collect the painting and were thrilled with the result. Bella invited them to stay for dinner and they had flirted with Edward, much to Bella's amusement and Edward's embarrassment.

Saturday arrived and Bella was distant and edgy. When they had woken up, Edward had tried to hold her in his arms and talk to her, but she had jumped out of bed, saying that there was too much to do. He frowned as she disappeared into the bathroom.

_What the fuck is up with her? _He was frustrated and angry. He had felt her slowly withdrawing from him steadily since they had left Lake Como. It was the little things that had fucked him off! She didn't meet his eyes often.

She watched him when she didn't think he noticed, as if she wanted to memorise his face.

He had heard her crying on night in the lounge, but when he had asked, she had lied and said she wasn't feeling well.

He knew she was scared – fuck! He was scared too! He understood that his life was not easy to live, he knew that she was struggling with her insecurities and he hated her fucking parents for making her feel like she didn't deserve happiness.

The more he tried to reassure her, the more she pushed him away!

_Fuck this!_

He got up determinedly and made his way to the bathroom. She was in the shower. He pulled the curtain aside and stepped into the shower. Bella turned to him with a smile.

"I was hoping that you would join me for a last time", she murmured against his lips. "Come here and let me take care of you." She sank to her knees and took him in her mouth.

"Aaagh! Fuck Bella! We need to….shit! Fuck! I can't think when you….Oh! Fuck..." He was lost.

She used her mouth and her hands to bring him to the brink of orgasm over and over, only to retreat until he was begging her for release, when he finally gripped her head and felt his cum shoot down her throat, his legs gave way and he sank down as she licked and sucked him clean.

Edward couldn't breath or move – his legs felt like lead. Bella smiled and kissed his chest and neck and jaw. "I love you, Sparky" she whispered in his ear. She kissed his mouth softly.

Before Edward could respond she had pulled away and stepped out of the shower.

"Bella, wait!"

"Sorry Love, but Ali and Jazz will be here soon and I invited them for brunch."

Bella dressed quickly and made sure that all was in order before she went into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for everyone.

She wouldn't stop to think. She couldn't pause because if she did…if she gave herself a moment to think, then she would begin to cry and if that happened, Bella knew she wouldn't stop.

Edward was leaving. She was being left behind. Bella had such an irrational fear of being left behind. Her therapist called it 'Abandonment Issues'. She knew that it was stupid and she knew that he would be around and she would see him. But after he had taken her collar off on Saturday, Edward had not put it back on.

She was too afraid to ask him why. She knew that she should talk to him, but she also knew that she was being silly and she was afraid that if she told him what was going on in her head, he would finally realise that he didn't need her brand of bullshit and that she wasn't worth the effort. Just like her parents told her in every way for years. Just like Jacob had told her to her face over and over again.

So she did what she could to cope. She cleaned, she cooked, and she kept Edward distracted with sex. She sorted out her packing and had already sent her two big bags home. Angela was supposed to be in the apartment already, although Bella had not been able to reach her for a week.

She looked around the little kitchen that had been her home for the last 3 months. She would miss this place. She sighed and moved to put a pot of coffee on.

She made bacon and French toast and was just finishing when she felt Edward behind her. That electric current buzzed between them.

"Bella"

"Yip?" she didn't turn around.

"Bella?" she could hear the frustration in his voice.

"What?" She kept dishing up.

As she reached for the coffee mugs, Edward snapped.

Before she knew what was happening he spun her around and pushed her against the counter. His eyes blazed and his nostrils flared.

"FUCK BREAKFAST! Talk to me! What the FUCK is wrong with you? STOP! JUST STOP!" he knew that he was screaming at her. He watched her cringe away from him and it made him even angrier.

"Do not act scared of me! I AM NOT JACOB FUCKING BLACK!!"

Bella glared at him, "Don't bully me Edward Cullen!" she shouted back at him.

"Then you'd better fucking start talking. NOW!" But he stepped back from her, giving her some room.

She folded her arms over her chest and his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist with her bracelet.

"This – this gives me the right to call you out on your shit! I have walked around for 5 fucking days, giving you space, waiting for you to come to me! You promised me, Bella! You promised that you would talk to me. You promised that you'd be honest with me ..." He felt tears prick his eyes – Fuck her! He glared at her. "What must I do?" he asked her, all the fight had gone out of him.

"Please put my collar back on." She didn't want to fight with him, not now.

"What? Why now?" He was confused.

"I need to feel like I belong to you, please Edward. I will follow our rules while we are apart. Please, I need this." He didn't want to do this, but he saw how much she really did want this. He pulled her chain out of his pocket.

"Turn around"

She did, and he fastened it around her neck and kissed her on the catch.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Master."

He turned her around and pulled her into his arms. Bella held him tightly around his waist. He felt the tremor in her body.

"Bella..."

They heard car doors slam shut and the sound of Alice's voice. Her timing was impeccable – not!

He felt Bella kiss his chest. She sighed and turned away from him. Stepping out of his arms she went to the front door. "Hey Alice, Jasper! Come on in!"

Bella had a big smile on her face, but her eyes were dull and guarded.

Edward didn't have a choice and joined his sister and friend in the dining area. Once again Bella was bustling around, talking and serving them breakfast.

Edward saw her serve the limo driver as well! What the fuck? She came back inside and seemed to hover, filling coffee mugs and offering second helpings of food. Eventually she moved over to where Edward was sitting and stood behind his chair. He felt her hands in his hair and he sighed. Her touch instantly soothed him as she gently scratched and tugged.

The driver came to the door – Edward growled at the young and handsome Italian. Bella just smiled at the man as she walked over to him to retrieve his plate.

"It is time" he said. He smiled at Bella and Edward wanted to smack him.

She turned to face them, "Time to go guys." She said brightly.

Jasper and Alice got up and hugged her, "It'll be okay, little darlin" Jazz said as he kissed her forehead.

"Talk to him, Twister" Alice whispered as she pulled her close. She reminded Bella to call her as soon as he landed the following week.

The driver took Edward's bags to the car and suddenly Edward was in front of her.

He lifted his hands and framed her face, "Look at me", her eyes lifted to his. "I love you. I'm going to see you in two weeks. I will miss you so fucking much."

"Okay" she whispered.

"We'll be okay, Bella"

Going.

"I know"

"I have to go, Love. I left the money on the side table in the bedroom. I'll call you when we land."

Going.

"Okay"

"Can I ask you for one thing, Master?"

"Anything"

"Kiss me?"

He pulled her close and she wrapped her body around his. Their kiss was urgent, desperate and filled with longing.

He felt her heart pounding as they pulled away from each other.

He put his forehead against hers.

Going.

"I love you, Isabella"

"I love you, Master"

She touched her collar and he put his fingers over hers.

He had to leave now, or he never would! He turned and walked out of the villa and got into the limo. He slammed the door.

"Drive!" he growled at the driver and the car pulled away.

Gone.

No one said anything. Edward looked up at Alice. She was sitting on Jasper's lap, crying. Jazz's eyes were full of sympathy for his friend.

Edward wanted to go back. He wanted to hold Bella in his arms and never let her go. His heart felt as if it had stopped beating. He felt something on his t shirt and realised with shock that it was wet; he touched his face and felt the moisture, the tears. He put his hands up and felt the warm, salty tears. He was shocked. He hadn't cried since he was a little boy.

_He left me money? WHAT THE FUCK??! _

She raced down the hallway and she found a large roll of Euros- lots of them. Bella couldn't breath. HE PAID HER???

She stumbled down the hallway, groping blindly onto the wall. Bella felt her knees give out as the sound of the car faded. Her heart wasn't there anymore, she felt a pain in her chest as if it had been torn out, leaving a gapping, bleeding wound. She felt the coolness of the tiles under her cheek.

Time didn't exist right now. There was just – nothing. The wound got bigger. Nothing.

He was gone!

He was gone!

She was alone again.

Alone.

As if he had never been there.

As if he had never been at all.

Time passed.

She opened her eyes when she heard her phone ringing.

"Edward?"

_Where is he? Where am I?_

Gone.

She screaming filled the cool night air.

As the limo sped towards the airport, Alice finally sat up and looked over at her brother.

"We will look after her, Edward. I'm sorry that you are hurting."

Edward wiped his face and smiled sadly at his sister, "I know, Ali."

He sat back and closed his eyes.

They reached the airport just in time to be herded through customs and onto the nonstop flight from Milan to New York. Edward felt as if something was wrong. There was something that was missing. He wanted to phone her. He needed to make sure that she was okay. Well, he knew that she wouldn't be okay, but he needed to reassure her that he loved her. He fretted for most of the flight and when he wasn't he tried to sleep, but he ended up reading his script for most of the flight.

Thankfully, they were not bothered by anyone. Alice made sure of that.

As soon as their flight touched down at JFK nine hours later, Edward was pulling out his phone. He had woken up a few hours before with the overwhelming feeling that something was very, very wrong.

There had been turbulence and he had not been able to contain his frustration with having to wait to land before he could phone her.

He hit the speed dial. She didn't answer. He tried to work out the time difference. She should be there! He re dialled and still there was no answer.

"Something is wrong!" He turned panicked eyes to Jasper.

"I have to go back!" He almost shouted, trying to gather his few belongings to disembark.

Jasper took his arm. "Fuck, Edward! You can't go back, and you know that! The family is still in Bellagio, call Emmett. They are only a few hours away from her."

Edward hit another button, "Em? I am sorry to wake you, but I need a favour. It's Bella…"

Bella was cold and sore. Her muscles were frozen from having curled up into a ball. She couldn't work out why she was cold, sore and what the fuck had woken her up?

Her chest felt so empty. The black hole had taken over and now she felt nothing.

The bastard had left money! He had paid her for services rendered! He paid for her favour – and now it was account paid in full? She was so tired! Her eyes closed again.

Suddenly there was a light behind her eyes – and voices – movement.

"Bella?"

She didn't bother to answer.

"Bella? Where is she Em?" What? It sounded like Rosalie... but how?

Em? What?

"She's here!" Bella felt hands touching her. They were so warm, she groaned. Her mind wanted to scream - _Nooooo! Leave me!_

She heard an animal whimper and moan as she was lifted and held against a warm rock.

"I've got you little Bella". A deep voice – she knew that voice – Emmett?

Bella curled into the warmth and she felt the molten tears cruise down her cheeks.

"Sh! Sh!" Gentle hands soothed her cheek and her hair. She began to quiet. She heard a voice from a long way off.

"Mom? We found her…I don't know yet, she seems bad. Emmett is with her. We will stay with her tonight and we'll be back in the morning. Sure Mom, we phone him. We love you too."

Then Bella heard nothing more.

Bella opened her eyes. She felt so stiff! What on earth was going on? She remembered dreams – nightmares actually – about Jacob and Edward and her. Where was Edward? Maybe he was up already…

She felt panicked all of a sudden, and then she remembered, Edward was gone. When? She didn't know what day it was, she knew that Edward left on Saturday, so it should be Saturday.

_But how_ _the fuck did I get here? _It looked like it was morning. She didn't remember going to sleep.

Bella sat up and looked around the bedroom. Her eyes fell on the roll of notes! That little fucker! She was going to give him a piece of her mind! He thought he should PAY her?

She jumped up and raced through to the living area, she needed to find her cell phone.

"That fucking bastard! How dare he?" Bella could feel tears well up in her eyes again as she rounded the corner into he kitchen.

She stopped dead. She knew that she had left a mess in the kitchen, having not cleaned up from breakfast, but everything was immaculate.

She swung around and saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the couch staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" She all but screeched at them.

Rosalie came towards her frowning. "Bella, are you okay? What the hell happened? It's Sunday afternoon, Edward called Emmett last night. He was frantic. He asked us to come and check up on you and thank heavens we did!"

"Emmett found you lying on the floor, in shock or something. We calmed you down and put you to bed. So what the fuck happened here?"

Bella tried to smile, but failed miserably as she felt the tears well up again, "Nothing happened! He left – end of story. Oh! But don't worry – he paid me! Yip, he paid me, so how generous is that?"

She pushed past Rosalie and quickly fetched the money and threw it at Emmett. She felt the hole open up bigger than before, she looked at Rosalie and reached out for her. "H-he paid m-me Rose! He said h-he loves m-me and then h-he fucking leaves money on the dresser!"

Rosalie growled and threw Emmett a dirty look, "You had better tell your fucking brother to FIX THIS!"

She grabbed hold of Bell as she began to wail and cry.

"Come on Bella. Let's sit down and Emmett" she gave him a murderous glare, "will pour us some coffee and then we can talk." She led Bella to the couch.

Emmett poured 3 mugs of coffee. He added milk and sugar because little Bella looked like she needed that shit. He also found a bottle of water. He carried everything to the table.

Bella had stopped crying so hard and was now just blowing her nose and wiping her eyes. He smiled at her gently and excused himself.

He quickly took his coffee and walked outside. He pulled out his phone and pushed a speed dial button.

"Emmett? Thank God…"

"Edward – What the fuck did you do man? Bella is in a fucking state here, crying and Rosalie wants to kill you and I'm just going to fuck you up when I see you! You PAID her? You actually PAID her? What..."

"EMMETT!" Edward screamed down the phone.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

"Talk fast, bitch!"

"The money is for the expenses that it cost for me to stay with her. She is a fucking artist! She doesn't have any money and she agreed that I could pay her as soon as I got the money. I wasn't going to sponge off her, so I asked Alice to draw some money to pay her back. IS THAT why she has gone postal? That's just BULLSHIT! Let me fucking talk to her, I swear to God, she is lucky I am not there!!"

Emmett walked inside, "Bella, he wants to talk to you..." he held out his phone.

She was shaking her head "No…Rose….I can't..."

Rosalie glared at Emmett, "She may phone him later." She spat out and turned back to her friend.

He walked outside again, "Listen Bro, this is all kinds of fucked up! Just let her calm down and then she will call you. Don't worry, Rosalie and I will take care of her and we'll make sure she gets home. One of us will call you later. Are you in LA yet?"

"Yea, we have a meeting with the studio in about 8 hours time. I'm going get some sleep, but you make sure you get her back to Bellagio and phone me! FUCK! Fucking women! Why do they never listen?"

Emmett laughed "Tell me about it. I'd better sort this shit out. Talk to you later okay?"

"Sure Em. Thank you. Tell her that I love her".

Edward was so fucking tired and he was beyond furious. He would have loved to have Bella in front of him so that he could give her the fucking hiding of her life! He hadn't slept in almost 24 hours, he had flown across God knew how many time zones and he just needed to sleep!

He walked upstairs and into his room. He didn't even take his shoes off; he just fell across the bed. His last thought was of her beautiful brown eyes.

Emmett walked back inside and Bella noticed that he ran his fingers through his hair just like his brother. He sat down on the other side of Bella. She was a sight! Her hair looked like a rat's nest, her clothes all wrinkled and her eyes were almost swollen shut from crying. Her face was all blotchy and red. He gave Rosalie a hard look, telling her silently to shut up.

"Bella, do you think you can listen to me please?" She looked at him and nodded hesitantly. He noticed that she kept rubbing her infinity bracelet.

"Sweetheart, Edward said that the money that he left for you was his portion of the living expenses while he was here with you. You took care of him and you covered all the food and stuff and he said that you two had agreed to this when he first arrived. Do you remember this?"

Bella blew her nose, "Um, y-yes, but…"

"No buts kid. He was paying his way. NOT paying you for …services rendered. He would never disrespect you like that! Bella, it is obvious to anyone who has a brain that Edward loves you like crazy. The poor guy hasn't slept since he left, he is a mess!"

Bella blushed.

"Now, here is what is going to happen – you are going to shower and get dressed. Rosalie will help you get packed up and we are going to take you back to Bellagio with us".

She began to protest and he gave her a hard look that reminded her of Esmé "Now there will be no arguments! We will also be changing your flight so that we can all go home together. Is that understood?"

Bella looked from him to Rosalie, who gave her a hug and nodded. "Yip, that's right Bella. You are a part of this family and we take care of our family. Go and get showered and we will get packing."

Bella gave them the first smile that reached her eyes, "You Cullen's are so bossy! Th-thank you."

Emmett enveloped her in a hug that took her breath away. "No problem little sister. And when he does fuck up, I will be the first in line to kick his ass!" He grinned at her and she actually giggled.

Bella went to shower, she couldn't believe that she had freaked out like that! _How the fuck did I screw this up? Edward would never pay me for a fuck! He's Edward Cullen, why would he pay for sex? _

_Oh FUCK! _ Bella felt the charms of her collar. _He is going to be so mad at me! I think I have broken every rule except the one for waxing my Kitty! How many lashings will I get this time? And why the fuck does that excite me? He tried to talk to me and I blew him off! Shit! I PROMISED him that I would keep the rules while I wore his collar and not even a half an hour later I blow every one of them! I pushed him away just like THEY did to me!_

Bella knew that she had to make this right. She had to fix this. She knew that her lack of trust had hurt him badly.

She showered quickly. She felt much better once she was freshly washed and her hair was washed and conditioned.

She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a blue blouse. She put on her Converse sneakers and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail.

There was a knock at the door. It was Rosalie. Bella let her in.

"Can I help you pack?"

"Sure. There isn't much because I already sent my main art supplies home as well as most of my clothes."

They made short work of packing her few belongings and toiletries. They cleaned up and Bella stripped the bed and took all the towels inside and started a load of laundry. She went through the cottage and made sure that she had left nothing behind.

She carefully checked that she had her copy of 'the Rules' in her art bag, together with her sketch pad. Her laptop was stowed in her carry on. She took the roll of money from Emmett with a blush, as he smirked at her.

Bella locked the cottage and they drove to Maria's. She said good-bye to her friends and promised to keep in touch.

Bella slept most of the way and when she did make up, she watched as Rosalie ran her hand through Emmitt's hair as he drove. They spoke to each other in low tones and once he took her hand and kissed her wrist and palm and Bella felt like an intruder on a very intimate moment.

Rosalie as a different woman. She pondered this and realised that she had been embraced by the protector of the family. She didn't feel alone anymore.

When the car pulled up in front of the familiar door, Esmé came rushing out and pulled open the door. "Oh Sweetheart! I'm so glad that you came back to us!" Bella was pulled into a hug and she was given a kiss on her cheek. "You had us so worried, young lady!" Esmé was frowning, but her soft tone belied her frown. "Come on Bella, let's go and have some tea" She turned to hook an arm through Rose's "Emmett take Bella's bag up to her room, please."

Carlisle was reading on the patio and looked up as he heard them walk outside. He smiled when he saw Bella and got up, "Welcome home little Bella," he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. He held her close for a moment before he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "My son may be a bit of a rogue, but don't ever doubt what he feels for you isn't real. He really does love you, Honey." He stepped back and looked down at her.

She felt tears prick behind her eyes and she impulsively kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you for saying that Carlisle, I needed to hear that." She smiled up at him and sat down on one of the sofas. Esmé poured large glasses filled with iced tea and lemon slices.

Rosalie and Emmett joined them and they made small talk for a while. Emmett came to sit next to Bella. "You need to call Edward, little B. He has a meeting later on, but you need to give the guy a break and phone him. Jesus! He is so pussy-whipped!"

"Emmett!"

"Sorry Mom, but he is!" Emmett started to laugh and all of a sudden everyone, besides Bella was laughing.

"What?" Bella was clueless.

Esmé wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Oh Honey, Edward was so beside himself that he was almost restrained on the flight over and then he was almost arrested in New York for trying to disembark a moving aircraft! Go phone your man Sweetie."

Bella shook her head as she made her way up to their room. As she stood at the door, she felt a piercing sadness, but this time she shook it off. She knew she was going to have to put on her big girl panties in the next little while and suck it up and deal!

She walked in and made her way to the bathroom. As she washed her hands she remembered just days before, seeing him in the mirror as he stood and watched her. She felt a tear sneak down her cheek. She was so stupid!

Back in the bedroom, she walked over and opened the doors to the balcony. She picked up her phone and dialled Alice's number. She needed to talk to her friend before she spoke to Edward.

"Bella? Oh thank God!" Alice's voice rang out on the first ring.

"We have been so worried! I hardly slept wondering if you were going to freak out or run and look what happened! Where are you? And don't you EVER fucking do this again? Do you hear me?" Bella heard Alice's voice break on the last words and she started to cry as she heard her friend's tears.

"Ali, I-I'm sorry!"

"Hey Darlin'. We've got you on speaker phone." Jasper's voice sounded calm and soothing.

"Hey Jazz. Ali are you still there?"

"Yeah, of course I am and you are forgiven"

"I really screwed up this time, Alice. I just freaked out this week and instead of talking to Edward about it, I just shut him out and I know that I hurt him. Big time. Then he left the money for me and I just had ….a panic attack, I suppose. Um, it just triggered something that I thought was over and … fuck Ali, I really messed up this time."

"Alice, I think I'm coming home with Emmett and Rosalie, I'm back at the Villa with the parents and they have been really sweet about the entire thing. I'm just really worried about how Edward is going to behave. I really do want this to work, I want to be his submissive, oh shit! Did I tell you that I'm wearing my collar? Yeah, so I am totally screwed! I asked him to put it on me, just to add insult to injury! So, what do I say to him? How do I begin to tell him how sorry I am for pulling this drama?...Alice?... Jasper? You've got to tell me what to do!"

There was silence and Bella felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Not a good sign.

"Twister?..." she heard voices in the back ground.

"I suppose there will be an inordinate amount of grovelling involved and some pain, hey?" she tried to make light of the situation.

Silence. Bella heard the phone go off speaker.

"Isabella." FUCK!

"E-Master?" Her voice squeaked out.

"Well it's not the fucking Easter Bunny!" She could feel his cold anger from across the ocean.

"Um – yes?"

"Yes, WHAT?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Let me put you out of your misery right now, little girl" His voice sounded so good, that Bella wanted to weep.

"Friday, at 6 p.m, you will be at my house in Sausalito. You will be let in by Alice. You will have packed a bag for the weekend. You will put your bag in my bedroom and you will be waiting for me in my playroom. You will be in position on the floor and you will be waiting for me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master, but.." What? Friday?

"But what, Isabella?" she heard the impatience in his voice.

"Friday, Sir?"

"You are flying out on Tuesday. Alice will collect you from the airport and you will go home and unpack and change and get your bag ready. You will be staying with Alice. We will be home on Friday. And Isabella?"

Here it comes. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Master?"

"There will be pain, so don't bother to wear or bring panties because you won't be allowed to wear them, nor will you want to."

"O..Okay, Master"

There was silence again. Bella could hear him breathing. She missed him so much.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yeah Baby?" And there he was. Her Edward. She could hear the love in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I would take it all back if I could! I love you so much". She began to cry again.

"Sssh! Bella, don't cry. Please don't cry. We'll be fine. This is just part of the learning curve. Remember, we are in this together. I love you, more than my own life."

She took a deep breath.

"Okay. So tell me, um, will you reconsider about the pain part on Friday?" She would be stupid not to try and get of this!

Edward laughed out loud and for the first time in ages, he felt the tension drain out of his body.

"Not a chance, little girl. You have more than earned this punishment."

He expected her to whine and moan, but all she said was, "I know. You are right."

They spoke a little longer and then Edward had to go. She promised to call him the next day.

As she made her way downstairs, she felt better. She would be seeing him in a few days!

She met Rosalie in the lounge. She smiled at Bella. "You look better. Do you still have your ass or did he chew it off?"

Bella blushed and shrugged. If she only knew! "Yeah, we talked, and it's all good. So Edward says we are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yip! We should be home by Wednesday night. Come on, we are going out for supper."

"But, I don't have any clothes for dinner!"

Rosalie laughed as they made their way up the stairs, "Have you met Alice? Between her and Mom and me, we will find something you can wear. Now you don't worry about a thing anymore, little sister, you shower and I will come and help you get ready."

"So bossy" she grumbled, but she was smiling.

Dinner was wonderful and the Cullen's wrapped Bella in their love and warmth. Emmett teased her unmercifully, Carlisle and Esmé were charming and tender with her. Rosalie made her laugh with stories of their family and friends. Bella was surprised to learn that Garrett and Kate Damon were friends of the family. She knew that Garrett was Edward's BDSM mentor and that Edward relied and respected the couple greatly.

Edward had asked her if she would be happy to meet them and to allow them to mentor her as well. He also asked if she would be willing to watch them in a session or two, in the privacy of Edward's playroom, to help her and give her some more experience. He had explained that they would not participate, but simply watch. That had intrigued and excited Bella and she had given it some thought and then had agreed.

Edward had spoken to the Damon's and they had been so happy to hear about Bella that they had agreed immediately.

The next couple of days past by quickly and Bella was feeling happy and relaxed as she packed her little bag again to leave.

Carlisle and Esmé were not leaving with their children and so they said goodbye and left for the airport.

Esmé had made Bella promise to go 'home' for Thanksgiving. Bella's parents had never been big on holidays as Bella explained that morning over breakfast, but she was secretly delighted that she had been invited.

The family had stared at Bella like she had two heads, when she had admitted that she had never had a real Thanksgiving dinner. She had brushed it off and explained that her dad normally worked on Thanksgiving and when she had lived with her Mom, Renee had not always been home for the holiday.

"What about Christmas?" Esmé asked gently. She could see the answer before Bella spoke.

"My favourite!" Emmett exclaimed, making everyone groan and Bella laugh.

"He is our resident child!" Rose explained and she kissed his cheek.

"Well, um, we had a tree one time, that I had found in the attic at my Dad's house, but he, um had one drink too many and he left the lights burning, and he must had knocked it or something because the lights fused and the tree caught fire. Well, Charlie said that it was too much trouble anyway and it was just another day in any case. We just normally went to the diner in town to eat. He took me to Port Angeles one time to see the Christmas Lights. That was really pretty."

Bella felt a little self conscious talking about herself, but these people had a way of drawing her out.

"Anyway, when I was at college, I would just stay at school during winter break. Renee is with Phil, so they are always busy..."

"What about birthdays? My other favourite holiday!" Emmett smiled at her, but he felt sick inside. He couldn't imagine being ignored by his family, EVER!

Bella smiled at him, "Same really. Renee doesn't like to be reminded of the fact that she is getting older and I don't think that Charlie remembers when my birthday is. I was here in Italy for my last birthday. I went to Rome for two days as a treat. It was fun!" she smiled at them, remembering all the sightseeing she had done.

"When is your birthday?" Rosalie asked.

"September 13th. I turned twenty three." Bella's phone started ringing and she quickly excused herself. It was Alice wanting to check on flight times again.

The Cullen's sat and stared at each other when she left the room.

"I am so glad that Edward found her. She so desperately needs a family." Esmé exclaimed, looking teary.

"Did she tell you that her parents didn't even go to her graduation? They sent her some money for her trip!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"How could anyone forget that precious child?" Carlisle said and they all nodded.

"I'd like to meet the fuckers and introduce them to my fists!" Nobody reprimanded Emmett about his language that time, but they turned the conversation to holiday plans before she came back.

At the airport, Bella discovered that her ticket had been changed and upgraded to 1st class.

"What?" she had swung to look at Emmett.

"No arguments, Bella. Edward gave me clear instructions to get you home safely and that's what I am doing. No way are you sitting in Economy by yourself – God only knows what you will get up to back there. This is done, little Bella, so I don't want to hear about it."

She knew that it was pointless arguing and she just rolled her eyes at him. "So fucking bossy!" she whispered to him, but she was smiling.

The trip home was uneventful, and Emmett kept her entertained for a lot of the time. They watched movies together and he told her the worst stories about Edward as a child. They got some dirty looks for their loud laughter, but Emmett just shrugged it off and winked at her.

Bella had managed to sleep on the flight and was well rested and wide awake when they landed in San Francisco.

They made their way out and suddenly they heard "BELLA SWAN! BELLA!" being screeched out.

Rosalie and Emmett groaned, "Alice" was all they said. Bella looked up and saw her jumping up and down, squealing and calling her.

Bella blushed to her hairline as Alice rand and jumped on Bella, who stumbled back into Emmett's arms.

"Fuck Ali! Did you forget your meds today?" Emmett exclaimed, holding the two women. He picked Alice up and hugged her. "Hello sister from Hell!"

Alice hugged him back and then turned to hug Rosalie. She chatted nonstop until they got outside. There were two cars waiting for them. Emmett and Rosalie turned to say goodbye and Bella found herself in a three-way hug. Emmett kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "You will need to eat crow for a few days, little sister, but the make up sex will be great, if Edward has learned anything from me!"

Rosalie heard him and smacked his arm, "Really Emmett? You are sick and twisted!"

Emmett just laughed at her. "Bella, you call us soon. We will help you get settled in your apartment, okay?"

With that they were gone.

"Alice hurried Bella into the waiting car. Come on, we had lots to do. We have a spa date and then we have a girls night planned. I have asked Kate Nomad to join us for lunch tomorrow. I thought you could use all the help you can get. Is that okay with you?"

Bella nodded. She was still thinking about the spa date. "Alice, spas are expensive...I don't think..."

Alice was shaking her head. "Sorry, Twister, that is Edward's instruction. Massage, facial and then a wax. Rules remember?" she smiled, "Besides, you really need to suck up right now."

At Alice's comment, Bella stopped smiling, "On a scale of 1 to 10 – how bad was he?" Bella had tried not to think about this at all.

"He was a 15! Now that you and he have spoken and he has spoken to Jasper and Garrett and me, he is much better. So I would say that he is a 3."

Bella sighed. "There is so much I need to say to him. I'm not used to this, to having someone in my life, who wants to know everything that I think and feel."

Alice put her arm around her friend, "It will all work out Bella, you'll see. Now enough about boys. The next couple of days are ours. We are going to your apartment so you can drop your bags there and pack for the rest of the week. Then we will go to my place and you can rest up and tomorrow you can sleep late and then we will have lunch and then it's off to Edward's the next day. Rose will be coming to lunch on Friday."

The car sped off to Spabar, near the financial district. For the next 4 hours Bella was massaged, plucked, waxed and painted. She felt relaxed and very clean when they left.

Bella directed the driver to her apartment. She only vaguely remembered where it was, as she had only been in the city once and that was when they had found their apartment. Bella had tried to call Angela again, but she hadn't received any answer and her emails had not been replied to. She was worried, but didn't want to think of what this could mean.

Her apartment was old and Bella knew that it was not in the best part of town. She had chosen to ignore the shady looking characters that she saw walking past and sitting on the steps of the block. She was on the top floor of the three story block and there were only 6 apartments in all.

She tried not to be embarrassed about having Alice with her, and she was relieved to see her old rusted truck, 'The Chief" as she had named him, when she had bought him seven years before, sitting on the road. _Who the hell would want to steal him? _

She pulled out the keys and opened the door. It was empty. Angela had said that she would supply the furniture and Bella had only moved what she had in – her belongings were meagre at best, a couple of towels, her clothes, a ¾ bed from her childhood, a small desk and chair and a chest of drawers.

Charlie had given her all of her furniture from her old bedroom. He didn't think she would come home again.

The small dingy living room was totally empty, except for her two cases that Angela had collected for her. Her eyes swept over to the kitchen area. She could see that it was barren.

"Angela was going to have been here. She ought to have moved in last week already. She is bringing our furniture." She explained to Alice, who just stood behind Bella staring at the dump that Bella was calling home.

Bella excused herself and moved into the little bedroom off the lounge. Alice was shocked! This place should have been condemned a long time ago, she thought to herself. Edward was not going to be pleased about where Bella was planning to live. Damn! She was less than happy too.

"Bella, where is your flatmate?" She asked casually.

"Um, I'm not sure. I will try and phone her boyfriend Ben later on. She could be with him."

"Come on. Let's get you unpacked and packed up for the weekend.

Bella looked around the apartment. She had lived worse. She knew that with a coat of paint and some plants and curtains, it would be much better. Bella knew how to live on a shoe string.

She had money over now, thanks to Edward, so she could totally do something with the place.

She grinned at her friend who was busy unpacking her clothes into the tiny closet. "Alice, maybe you could help me make some curtains and cushion covers. I want to buy some paint as well. That would make a difference, don't you think?"

"Hmmm. Maybe." Was Alice's cryptic answer.

No fucking way could they let her stay here! But Alice also knew that Bella would never take charity from her family. She realised how important this was to Bella. She wanted to stand on her own two feet. Alice had a suspicion that Angela was going to be a no-show,

Alice helped Bella straighten out her room. She didn't have a lot of clothes, so the closet was bid enough. Alice put the two threadbare towels into the dingy, windowless bathroom.

She couldn't believe that Bella only had one set of bed linen, that was years old, from the fact that it was childish and faded.

Bella quickly packed a bag. "Thanks for waiting Ali. I want to drive my truck to your place, so that when Edward leaves on Sunday, I can drive myself back here. I can follow you to your place."

She looked around her room. "At least it looks lived in now!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go."

Bella made a note to buy an additional front door lock and there was only an old one.

When they got downstairs, Alice stopped at the ugliest truck she had ever seen, "You are kidding me, right?" she said.

"Hey! You will hurt our feelings! Alice, this is The Chief. You may call him Chief. Okay now seriously, can you ask your driver to go a little slowly for us? The Chief is elderly and takes a while to get where he needs to go."

Alice was about to protest when she thought about her plan. She couldn't go behind Bella's back and voice all of her concerns to her brothers or Rosie. But if she could work it, so that they saw this stuff for themselves....

"That will be fine. You get in and warm his ass up and we will pull in front of you."

The Chief finally roared to life and Mike, Alice and Jasper's driver and houseman was shocked. "Miss Alice, that thing is ugly and a death trap!"

Alice was scowling, "That's just what I thought. Okay Mike, lets go home".

It seemed to take forever to get to Alice and Jasper's ranch style home.

Bella had been stressing as she drove behind Alice's town car. Where was her friend? She wanted to buy some paint and she was grateful that Alice would help her. She really didn't want Edward seeing her place until it looked a little better. She bit her lip, would he want to see her place?

Bella smiled as she pulled into the driveway of what looked like a huge ranch style, single story home, which sat behind a twenty foot wall. The grounds were multi levelled and Bella grinned. It suited Jasper and Alice perfectly.

Her first impressions of stone and glass and wood were correct and she was enchanted by the outside.

Alice had schemed all the way home. She had called Rosalie and had asked her if she and Emmett would be interested in looking at Bella's truck and helping with the apartment on Sunday. Rose was only too happy to help out.

She and Emmett had a very expensive hobby of restoring cars and trucks and she was excited to get her hands on Bella's.

As Bella's truck roared and rattled into the driveway, Mike looked at Alice as he opened her door. "I will have to write a letter to the neighbours." He said with a smile.

Alice laughed. They stayed too far for any of their neighbours to hear them and Edward was one of them. Bella jumped out of her truck, grasping her bag. She walked over to Alice. "This is incredible!"

Alice smiled, "Yeah it is. We love it here. You can see the bay from Edwards place. This is Wolfback Ridge Road. It is quite a new gated community. It is so peaceful and safe here."

Alice gave Bella a quick tour of the house. She introduced her to Jessica, Mike's wife and explained that they had been with Jasper for about seven years. They seemed to be a very nice couple in their late thirties. They lived on the property, in a cottage on the far side of the garages.

Jessica had prepared dinner and she left as soon as Alice and Bella sat down to eat in the dining room.

The two friends talked over dinner and Alice could see that Bella was tired and she made sure that she showed Bella to one of the guest bedrooms early.

Bella undressed and slipped on a t-shirt of Edwards that he had left at the Villa in Bellagio. She had slept in it since she found it. It comforted her.

She climbed into bed and dialled his number.

"Hey Baby" she closed her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Edward..." It came out like a prayer.

"Are you at Ali's?" she could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah." He could hear her eagerness.

"Patience, little girl. Only one more day."

"And one more night after tonight"

He chuckled. "So you are having lunch with Kate tomorrow. Is this for reinforcements?"

She smiled "Hey! I need all the help I can get right now!"

"I'm glad you are meeting her. She is a wonderful woman. I spoke to Garrett about allowing us to watch them."

Bella suddenly felt moisture pool between her legs.

"And?"

"They are coming over for dinner this Saturday evening. Is that okay?"

"Okay..."

"You don't sound sure, have you changed your mind?" She could only hear concern in his voice.

"No, not at all. I am just glad that I will know Kate before."

They talked for a while and then Edward insisted that she get some sleep when she yawned for the third time.

"I love you, my Isabella"

"I love you, my Master"

She fell asleep, holding her collar.

**A/n: This chapter was really difficult for me to write, because it covered several days and locations and it was a really transitional part of the story. Don't worry, next chapter is THE WEEKEND! All the drama and lemons and lemons slices....**


	16. Chapter 16

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…**

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 16**

Bella woke up feeling relaxed and well rested and for a moment she couldn't remember where the hell she was. She sat up and looked around the beautifully decorated room. She was at Alice and Jasper's home. The room that she was in was decorated in the palest green. The carpet and curtains were cream. It was peaceful and calm. Just like Jasper, so unlike Alice. Bella checked her phone, it was almost noon!

Her stomach grumbled and she realised that she was starving. She made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

She dressed in jeans and a long sleeve red t shirt and her favourite red converse. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she stepped out into the hallway. She heard voices and made her way towards where the kitchen was.

As she came around the corner into the slate and stone kitchen, she saw a beautiful blonde woman sitting at the large yellow wood kitchen table talking to Alice. Jessica was at the stove and smiled her greeting. "Good morning Miss Bella. You missed breakfast, but lunch is almost ready. Can I get you some coffee?"

"Please." Bella replied and grabbed an apple from the counter.

Alice and the woman turned at the sound of her voice.

"Bella! Finally you are awake! I checked on you like a million times, but you didn't move!"

Bella just grinned at her and rolled her eyes. "Geez, you didn't try and jump on the bed?"

Alice looked guilty and Bella laughed.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Kate Damon. Kate, this is our, well she's Edward's Bella. But she is ours too".

The woman came forward and clasped her hand. She was beautiful, her light blue eyes twinkled and her creamy skin was flawless. "Bella, I am so pleased to finally meet you. Goodness, you've been number one news for the last three weeks! The telephone lines were positively buzzing all the way from Italy to Australia to here."

Bella was blushing right down her chest! She bit her lip and just murmured "It's nice to meet you too. Edward speaks very highly of you and Garrett."

"Let's go into the den. " Alice said and began walking to the rear of the house.

Bella and Kate followed quietly.

Kate and Bella sat on a black leather couch that looked like it had seen better days, while Alice put some soft jazz music on and came to sit on the floor at their feet.

"So, Bella. I hope you don't mind, but I've just given Kate the bare facts about your and Edward's relationship. Obviously I haven't told her everything, and no gory details. Please keep the gore to a minimum! "

Bella was scarlet. Where should she begin?

Kate saw her embarrassment and decided to start the conversation.

"Bella, you don't have to disclose your entire life story to me. Let me tell you my story. I have been a submissive since I was 19 years old. I studied a course at college on alternative lifestyles and was intrigued. I asked some questions and I was introduced into the lifestyle by a friend and I decided to join a private club. I went for lessons and trained under a Dom and his wife, who are still very good friends of ours. I met Garrett at a private party and I was without a Dom at the time. I liked him and asked around about him". Kate was smiling at the memory, "He was doing the same thing about me. He approached me and asked me if I would like to be his weekend sub. Of course I agreed straight away. We had a strictly D/s relationship for about 4 months until I met a boy at college who wanted to date me."

"I spoke to Garrett about it, and he told me that he had feelings for me and he wanted to date me! We dated for a year and then he asked me to marry him and the rest as they say, is history. We can't have children, even though we tried for years. Marriage isn't easy, and being in a d/s relationship isn't easy, so mix the two together and it makes for pretty interesting times!" She laughed at Bella's expression.

"Okay, seriously Bella, it's not that bad. We are not in a 24/7 D/s relationship. We discussed it, but that is not what Garrett or I want. I like being his wife for 4 or 5 days a week. It gives a balance to our lives and I am just too full of shit to be in sub mode all the time." At this Bella and Alice burst out laughing.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Well, I can't get it right for one day a week at this point!" Bella said, just as Jessica came in to announce that lunch was ready.

Alice thanked her and the three women went into lunch. The conversation was easy and flowed as they spoke about many things. Kate was thrilled that Bella had moved to San Francisco and offered to show her around.

After lunch, Kate spoke to Bella about their upcoming dinner. "Is this a hard limit for you?" Kate asked.

"Um, I don't think so. I mean, I've never tried it before, but I'm not against it, in fact, I um, kind of think it could be quite, um hot, as well as educational!" _Fuck! Why don't you just admit that you are a freak?_

"Relax, Bella, this isn't a test. Garrett and I are not perfect, but we do know each other, and most times we know each others needs. Garrett takes care of me and I trust him with my life. When I serve him as my Master, everything that I do and think is for him. I know that by obeying my Dom, I am giving him the greatest gift I can and he truly thinks of me and my pleasure first. This is not something that you will learn now, it will come over time."

Bella nodded and felt a little better.

In the afternoon, Alice surprised Bella with a hair appointment. She just had a trim and a hair treatment and Bella marvelled at the way her hair shone and bounced. It fell just short of the small of her back, now, but it was thick and healthy looking.

That evening Alice reminded Bella that Rosalie was coming for lunch. Bella called Edward just before bedtime again and their conversation was brief, because he and Jasper had a function to attend. A new club was opening and they had to be there.

Bella thought that she would toss and turn, but she fell asleep quickly.

Alice woke up at 5.55 am and stretched. She had a huge smile on her face. Jazz was coming home today! She was excited. She got up quickly and did a cardio workout and then she showered and dressed.

Even though the playroom was clean, she couldn't resist checking up on it again. Everything was perfect. She had filled up the hot tub and would switch it on a little later. She also made sure that the sauna was on and that there were plenty of towels outside the door. She squealed to herself as quietly as she could as she switched off the lights and locked the door.

She made her way to the study and caught up on some paper work for Edward and then for her stores. Bella made her way into the study as Alice was finishing her conversation.

"Morning Twister. Have you eaten?"

Bella shook her head, no. "I'm too nervous. I think I will puke if I eat now." She looked pale.

Alice got up and gave her a quick hug and took her hand to lead her through to the kitchen.

"Total crap! You need to eat. Fuck! You and Edward need to get this shit over with and move on already! You and I are going shopping after breakfast." She stopped and glared at Bella who was shaking her head vigorously. "I don't want any brand of your shit, Bella! You need some big girl clothes and you can't go to work in a gallery in broken jeans and gypsy skirts!"

Bella glared at her friend. "I know that I need to buy clothes Alice! I just need to find a couple of thrift stores..." Alice was clicking her tongue "WHAT?" Bella shouted – yeah because she really needed this today!

"Sit and eat and then we will make plans."

Bella's stomach growled at that point and she burst out laughing and just sat down to eat.

Jessica served bacon, eggs, juice and coffee.

"Bella please listen to me. You have a best friend who is a fashion designer and she owns two stores. I think we can rustle up some clothes so that you don't need to find a thrift store. Also, you will need a dress for tomorrow night. In case you didn't know it, we always dress for dinner, so you need clothes for that." She narrowed her eyes at her friend "Don't even think of trying to pay me either! You are family and my family get a special discount – 100% off"

Bella just listened and decided to fight the fights that she could win. Trying to win this one was not worth the trouble, but she would buy her own shoes! She knew what Alice's choice was.

"Ali, I am really nervous about tonight. Edward's not mad at me anymore, but I am not looking forward to the pain part of this weekend." Bella looked at her friend and bit her lip.

"Bella, you are strong. Everything that he does focuses on you. Yes, he likes to control situations, but he wants to bring you pleasure as your Dom. By submitting to him, you trust him to make decisions and choices on your behalf, with your happiness as his first priority. Obey the rules – don't speak unless you have permission – don't show your anger or impatience – don't look at him unless he instructs you to – aim to please him through your obedience and remember your safe words – and for fuck's sake – TALK TO YOUR DOM! This is where you keep getting unravelled, so just fucking stop it and just talk to him, Bella. He loves you so much, you are so very good for him, for us – all of us, and I know that we are so very good for you. ..up."

Bella had tears in her eyes as the two friends hugged. "Okay! Let's go shopping my little Twister!"

Bella and Alice got back just in time and they had just put Bella's numerous bags in her room when they heard the front door slam.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Show time, little Darlin'" Alice said.

Bella laughed.

"Alice you sounded just like Jasper!"

Alice grinned "I suppose I did!"

With that Rosalie walked into the den, "Hey bitches!"

Both Bella and Alice burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You sounded just like Emmett for a moment!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh hell no! Kill me now – I love my husband but I do not want to sound like him! Whose truck is that out front?"

"That would be 'The Chief' – kind of faded red with rust? Yeah, it's mine."Bella said with a frown of warning at Alice. She just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Wow – it's an awesome truck!" At Alice's look of shock and horror, she just smiled "It is, Alice. Or at least it can be – how does it run, Bella?"

"Not too well right now. I think he needs a service, and he has never been able to go over about 50 MPH, but I bought it when I was sixteen. My old boyfriend used to service it for me; I actually bought 'The Chief' from his dad. Yeah, so he may not be pretty" she shot another glare at Alice, who just snorted this time, "but he is mine."

"Okay! No need to get so defensive. I was going to say that Emmett and I re-do old cars and such. We would love to look at it and see what we can do? I am almost a mechanic and I know what I am doing, so what do you say? When are you going home?"

"Um, Sunday, I think. Hey Ali, why don't you come and help me paint on Sunday, when the boys leave and then maybe Emmett and Rosalie can re-oil my motor or whatever..?" She looked puzzled at the girls who were doubled over. "What now?"

"You want Em and Rose to 're-oil your motor'? Don't you think you will have had your 'motor' re-oiled enough by then?"

"Oh for God's sake! You have both been Cullen's for far too long!" Bella was blushing but she was shaking her head at them.

"Anyway, you guys can also meet my flat mate." Bella bit her lip, "I haven't heard from her, although she may have gone away with her boyfriend. I've left messages – so she should call soon."

Rosalie looked at Alice – she just shook her head minutely. Jessica came into the den, "Miss Alice, we are leaving for the weekend now. Everything is ready for your lunch and your dinner for tonight is in the oven. Have a great weekend ladies." She smiled and left.

"Let's eat!" Alice said, giving Bella a hard look.

The three friends enjoyed lunch. They laughed and teased each other and gossiped. Rosalie was a former model and she entertained them with the most outrageous stories of the modelling world. She was an architect and her and Esmé had a business together. Esmé was an interior designer and so the two of them worked well together to offer a total service.

All too soon it was 4pm and Rose was leaving. They had shared a bottle of wine at lunch, together with several glasses of water. Nobody wanted to be tipsy for the evening ahead. Rose left with promises to call to firm up arrangements for Sunday.

Alice turned to Bella as the door closed, "Come on Bella I should get you over to Edward. I just need to have a shower and get ready for Jasper. I will see you in about half an hour and we can leave. Just get your things together and take the tags off your new undies!"

Alice hurried to shower and she quickly checked that her pussy, underarms and legs were smooth – just the way Jazz liked. She felt a shiver of anticipation, roll on 6pm! She dressed carefully in a wrap dress in a deep violet, we wore a matching corset and thong and she slipped into her 5 inch black stilettos. Her hair and make up was impeccable and she was almost shaking from excitement.

Bella packed quickly. She folded her new clothes – there were so many! Alice had just started a new line of 'working girl' clothing and she had pulled almost one of everything out for Bella. She had pencil skirts in linen and wool. There were silk blouses and crisp cotton shirts. Pants suits. Jackets and wraps. Dresses in viscose and silk. Satin cammies and then there was the underwear – OH MY GOD! The most delicate, beautiful lace and gossamer in pink, blue, black, even cheeky yellow and orange! Cotton and lace boy shorts and a garter belt! Silk stockings – real stockings that needed a suspender belt to hold them up! Just like in the old movies. Thigh highs with lace edgings. Bella was completely overwhelmed and had not even looked at half of the things she had. She had just sat in a delicate arm chair, sipping coffee, while Alice and her manager and measured her, and then had run around, pulling out item after item.

Alice came into her room, "Okay, I think we should just pack what you will need for the weekend and then we can get the rest of your stuff to the apartment on Sunday." She looked at her friend who looked pale and jumpy.

"Bella? Bella!" Bella jumped at the sound of Alice's voice "Stop over thinking this! No matter what, you wear his collar and you need to remember – this is Edward and he loves you."

Bella took a deep breath and touched her necklace and then her bracelet, "You are right. I'm ready now."

She got up quickly and they packed her weekend bag. "I am ready!" She smiled as she packed a couple of sets of her new underwear; she wondered what he would do when he saw them on her. She licked her lip.

Much to Bella's amazement, Alice had agreed to drive in the Chief with her, as she directed her to Edward's property which sat adjacent to theirs on Wolfback Ridge Road.

They were stopped at a guard house. A middle aged man smiled when he saw Alice. "Miss Cullen!" He looked at Bella. "You must be Miss Swan. Welcome, Mr Cullen left very strict instructions that you feel at home here, Miss Swan. My name is Reggie. If there is anything that you need, please just let me know. Miss Cullen, you can show Miss Swan where to park?" He smiled at them and the double gates opened.

Bella just gaped at the breathtaking house in front of her. It was a double storey.

"Wow, This is so…Edward," she said. It was modern, open, beautiful – just like Edward, slightly edgy and sexy.

Alice laughed, "Can a house be sexy?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Bella groaned and blushed.

One side faced the bay and Bella had a clear view of the Golden Gate Bridge. The one side was almost ceiling to floor glass windows with a wraparound porch on both the ground and top floors.

Alice let her in to the entrance hall. "Come on, you can gawk later. Rosalie designed it and Mom of course decorated and designed the inside. Let's pick it up a little, we don't have much time."

Bella got an impression of Mahogany floors and huge open spaces, black steel windows and it looked like the colours in the great room that they passed on the way to the steel and wooden staircase were a reflection of the magnificent view of the Bay. Blues and creams, with some black.

Bella's mind was in survival mode. She was trying to centre herself and concentrated on one thing as her therapist had taught her to.

_This is about Edward. I am his submissive and I have willingly submitted my body and mind to him. His needs are important. Yellow – if I need him to slow down. Red – if…if he goes too far…NO! This is Edward – he loves me. He will not violate or hurt me like that…so Red if I need him to stop. Edward. Edward. _

Alice led Bella upstairs. There were numerous doors leading off the central hallway. "This is Edward's room; you need to leave your bag here. He asked me to show you to the subs room. You can use the bathroom in here." She indicated a room just down and across from Edward's bedroom. It was pretty plain. The furniture was wooden and the soft furnishings were white and off white.

"If you want to wash up, I will do you hair and your makeup. Don't forget to check for stray body hairs." Bella just nodded and went into the bathroom.

She laid the navy blue robe that Edward had chosen for Bella on the bed in the subs bedroom. Bella felt as if she was preparing for a wedding night. She had washed and checked her waxed areas, brushed and flossed her teeth. She slipped into the robe and felt so exposed and aroused knowing that she was naked underneath.

Her hair was blow-dried straight and Alice had only applied a coat of waterproof mascara and a touch of lip gloss. Alice stepped back and looked at her. "You are perfect, Bella! Now, let me talk you up to the playroom. You can have a quick look around before you take your place."

She turned and led the way to a staircase that Bella hadn't seen. It led up to the attic area. At the top of the stairs there was a small landing with 2 doors leading off it. Alice unlocked one door with a key on a leather thong. "This is your key by the way, come on." She stepped into a large space. "Here are the lights. There are three rows of lights with dimmer switches and accent lights as well. Come in, Twister, look around. Everything that is in the playroom in Italy is here too. The layout is slightly different but you will see that essentially it is the same."

The room ran down one side of the house, facing the Golden Gate Bridge. The views were breathtaking. There were black sheer curtains that were pulled back at the moment.

Bella felt like she was having an out of body experience! She was so turned on that she should have brought extra panties with her.

Alice showed Bella the bathroom, with sauna, hot tub, bath and a shower that could easily fit five people. There were oils, shampoos and candles. Back in the playroom, she pointed out the wall that was lined with paddles, whips, floggers and canes."

She also showed her where the bar fridge stood. She explained that Bella needed to make sure that it was fully stocked with juice and water. The extensive first aid kit was in a corner closet.

The X stood to one side of the room on a platform. A thick wooden pole stood just off centre. Bella didn't need to look up to know that the intricate pulley system ran along the ceiling. A whipping bench stood near the wall of cabinets. There was also a table that resembled an examination table as well as a Y table.

On the other side of the room were two big leather easy chairs with a coffee table between them and a loveseat. All the furniture was in black leather. The walls were mirror panelled and the floor was the same Mahogany as Bella had seen downstairs. Bella looked up the ceiling was painted black. The bed stood against the far wall. It was wrought iron with black sheets and pillows.

"Ali, will you wait with me?" Bella bit her lip.

"No, silly! My Dom is coming to fetch me; you are going to be fine. Breathe! It's time." Alice picked up a pillow from the bed and put it on the floor roughly in the middle of the room facing the door.

"Hang your robe up there" she indicated a row of hooks near the door. Alice gave Bella a hug, "You are strong, you will be fine, Twister!" and with that she slipped out the door.

Bella took a deep and steadying breath. Her fingers played with the belt of the satin tie at her waist. She heard a car door slam. Her heart went into double time. Fuck!

She quickly took off her robe and hung it up. She dimmed the lights and sank onto the pillow. She sat down on her legs and bowed her head. She placed her hands on her thighs and let her hair fall around her like a curtain.

She heard voices and a door slam and then nothing. Bella could hear her heart beating and it felt as if her body was shaking on the inside. Finally, it seemed like hours later, she heard footsteps. _Slow breaths_.

Edward walked into the play room and stopped. FUCK. She was a vision of beauty and perfection kneeling on the floor. Her hair was shining like silk over her shoulders and down her back. Her hands were clenched on her thighs. He could see her collar and her bracelet. He felt his heart surge. He hadn't been able to concentrate all day, knowing that she would be here.

He had rushed upstairs and into his bedroom as soon as Jasper and Alice had left. His clothes were lying all over the floor as he had practically run into the shower. He had been forced to dry himself of properly and had slipped his soft, black leather pants on. He zipped them up but left the snapper undone. His cock has been hard and throbbing all day long. He had wanted to just have her there so that he could bury himself up to his balls inside her hot and wet pussy. He had taken several moments to prepare himself as her Dom.

He walked forward and stood in front of her. He could smell her arousal from where he stood.

He heard her breathing catch and she gave a gasp. Edward walked around her. He put out his hand and lightly stoked her hair.

She jumped.

He smirked.

"Isabella, I am so happy to see you here in my playroom. Are you pleased to be here?"

She was silent.

"Good little girl. You may answer".

"Yes Master. I am very happy to be here. I have missed you". She said quietly.

His cock was straining against the leather. He stood in front of her again.

"Show me, Isabella. Show me how happy you are to be with your Master. Fuck my cock with your mouth – now".

Bella rose up onto her knees and unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free. It was engorged and hard and Bella couldn't help but let out a moan as she pumped it with her hand and ran her thumb over his head and wiped the pre cum over it, before almost shovelling it in. Bella couldn't wait anymore! She was on fire for him; she wanted to feel his thick cock inside her. She could feel the walls of her pussy pulsing and clamping, her kitty felt like a ripe fruit and she could feel the juices running down her legs.

"Fuuuck! That's it…suck…yeah just like that. All in little girl…aaahh…use your teeth. Fuck, Isabella!"

She took him in as deep as she could and when his cock hit the back of her throat, she took a deep breath and relaxed her throat muscles. She sucked as hard as she could and stroked his balls.

She felt her insides tighten up and she felt that she was so close to cumming just from pleasuring him.

His hands gripped her hair and he tugged it. "Hold still!"

He pulled out slightly and began to fuck her mouth. She sucked as he went in and out, grazing him lightly with her teeth. She was pumping his balls, stroking and tickling, she felt him tense up and then he was shouting and shooting his cum down her throat.

Bella hummed around his cock and rubbed her thighs together, she was so close!

She swallowed everything he gave her and then she lovingly sucked his cock, licking and cleaning him. She tucked him back into his pants and sank down onto the pillow.

She was breathing hard; her pussy was on fire for him! Her body was trembling.

He stroked her hair and brushed it back from her face. She was sweating lightly from her arousal and her efforts.

"Isabella, look at me."

She looked up at him and she gasped at the look of love and tenderness in his eyes. She had missed him so much! She felt tears of joy prick behind her lids.

"You will be punished tonight because of what happened when I left. I didn't want our first time here to be like this, but your actions have consequences. Will you accept your punishment?"

"Yes Master".

"Very good. Go to the whipping bench and get on it."

She got up and walked over to the whipping bench. Oh fuck! She tried to climb up, but it was a bit high and she knew that if she tried to launch herself on, she would most likely land on the floor!

She felt his hands span her waist as he lifted her. She tried to keep quiet but the feeling of his hands against her skin made her moan quietly.

Edward smiled to himself as he moved away. He could see how aroused she was. Her body was on the edge of orgasm and he hadn't even touched her!

Bella lay down and gripped the handholds on the sides of the bench. Her legs were dangling on either side.

He walked back to her. "Hands", was all he said.

She put her hands over her head. He gently tied a scarf around her wrists before snapping on a pair of hand cuffs that was attached to a steel ring at the top of the bench.

He pulled her body down the bench, so that her ass was almost hanging off the end. He ran his hands down her thighs. She felt her pussy contract again. She wanted to scream at him to touch her. He bound her ankle with a leather cuff and did the same to the other one.

His movements were slow and unhurried. "So very beautiful." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her lobe. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled it back off her face and shoulders. He quickly bound it with a band. He tugged gently on her ponytail.

"You will have warm-ups. Six warm-ups because it has been six days since we last were together. You will have fifteen with the paddle. You will count, if you don't I will add on three more with the cane."

His hand landed on her right ass cheek. She bit her lip to keep from crying out more out of fright than pain. He warmed up in a pattern, making sure that her bottom and thighs were pink and warm.

He fetched the paddle and rubbed her ass and thighs, making sure that he ignored the wetness between her legs. Her arousal was acute now and he wanted nothing more than to bury his tongue inside her, to lick and suck her clit and make her beg and scream for release.

He rubbed her ass again, softly. "The lesson that you need to learn today is communication. You should have spoken to me and you didn't. You had better fucking learn this lesson, Isabella. You will not like next time, I promise you!"

He came around and leaned down in front of her and took her chin in his hand. "Look at me! You thought that I would PAY you? That I would treat you like a common slut? When I have finished punishing you, I WILL fuck you, do you understand? Answer me!"

Bella could see how hurt he was behind his anger, she knew that now was not the time to talk and that they would be speaking later.

"Yes Master. Whatever pleases you" She said.

Edward laughed a dark and angry sound. "So sweet Isabella, but a little too late. No count!"

He began.

SMACK!

"One!"

SMACK!

"Two!"

Bella knew that he wouldn't go easy on her and he didn't. After ten strokes she was crying so hard that she forgot to count.

SMACK!

Silence.

"What do you say, Isabella?"

Sob. Silence.

Edward threw the paddle down and came around to her head. He pulled her chin up.

"What the FUCK, Isabella. Count out your punishment! FUCK IT! You have just added three more strokes with the cane. Now do as you are told or say your word!"

Bella blinked the tears away, "Sorry M-master. Th-that was t-ten, M-master."

He looked at her for a long time and then let go of her chin. He walked around to his position between her legs and rubbed her bottom in his hands.

"Hush now, Isabella. What is your word? Answer me."

"Green Master!" Her voice was stronger, firmer, determined. He smiled, at last she was learning.

He picked up the paddle again. "Count now."

The last five with the paddle was delivered quickly and didn't seem to hurt as much. Bella could feel her juices that were flowing freely all over the bench and down her legs.

He put the paddle down and she could hear him pick up the cane.

He was stroking her behind and thighs. The felt hot and tender.

He looked at her glistening pussy. "Three with the cane." He said. "Count."

He watched as she tensed her muscles in her legs, ass and back.

He tapped her core with the tip of the cane.

Bella screamed and jerked, her entire body began shaking.

"You didn't count, I will add on three more strokes…naughty girl" His voice was like molten lava, dark and tempting.

He brought the cane down again on her clit, just enough to nudge her towards her release.

"Ooh! Two..."

"Isabella, it seems like you are not able to count quickly enough – I will count. You just relax and enjoy your punishment..." he said smirking.

He flicked the cane to her inner thigh. "Three"

Again to the other one. "Four"

She was moaning. He flicked her clit. "five"

One last time. "Six"

Bella arched her body off the table as she screamed and felt herself pulsing, twitching. She was cumming, falling, her pussy pulsed and clenched.

Edward threw down the cane. He stroked her ass as she came down. He slipped a finger between her lips and stroked her clit gently.

"You are so fucking wet for me. Let's see how much you have learned your lessen. What do you want Isabella?"

"Please touch my pussy, Sir. I need your cock inside me; I want you to take me. Fuck me hard! Please Master."

"Very good communication, little girl." She shivered under his hand.

"Such a good girl, lets play a little okay? I am not going to hurt you."

He ran his fingers lightly through her juices. He coated his fingers and then began to stroke them up her crack, running them from her slit to her back entrance. She moaned and pushed up slightly against his finger.

"Does that feel good? You must answer me."

"Very good, Master. More please" She moaned again.

"More?" he slipped the tip of his index finger into her ass.

She tried to push back against him "Fuck! Please Master, more!"

"Sh! Patience, Isabella. We can't rush this. Relax and feel how good it gets."

Ever so slowly he pushed his finger into her. He scooped up her moisture with his thumb, brushing against her clit as he did so. He pulled his finger out and coated her again with her moisture before pushing the finger back inside her. His moved it in and out slowly. She began to whimper and wiggle around.

"Please, please more." She would beg – this was just too much. It was so good – his finger was not enough, she needed more!

Gently, he added another finger into her and Bella let out a moan, "So good, so very good, please Master, please can I have your cock? Please." She needed to have him inside her, her pussy or her ass, she didn't care!

He picked up the speed of the rhythm that he had struck. He couldn't believe how wet she was, her pussy was dripping with juices and Edward couldn't wait any longer – he had to have her.

"I will fuck you now, Isabella."

He pulled his fingers out of her and she groaned a loud "Nooooo."

He smacked the inside of her thigh. "Enough!"

He quickly washed his hands and picked up a very small, thin anal vibrator, roughly the size of an index finger. He was very mindful of the fact that this had been a Yellow limit for her and he didn't want to hurt her or frighten her but he had sensed that she wanted to explore anal play.

The thought of being buried in her beautiful ass made his cock throb even more. He undid his pants and stepped out of them.

He undid the ankle cuffs and quickly release her hand cuffs, although he left her hands bound by the scarf "Hold on, little girl, it's going to be a rough ride!" He chuckled as she wiggled her ass.

He ran a hand down her back and turned the vibrator on. He let it rest on her back for a moment, before trailing it down her spine. He stood behind her, letting his cock touch her entrance. Bella was unable to keep quite. "Please Master, please fuck your submissive."

He ran the vibrator through her slit, which made her shout out and buck backwards. Once it was coated in her cum, he began to insert it into her little asshole. She bucked and he gripped her hips to hold her still as he pushed his cock inside her. For a moment he couldn't move. He held her tightly and just let them feel his throbbing cock inside her hot, sopping pussy.

He picked up the remote and set it to its lowest stetting. Bella screamed "Fuck me!"

Edward began to pound into her. He was consumed by her, he wanted to devour her, and he wanted to never leave her.

She tried to buck up again and he smacked her lightly over the vibrator, which pushed it deeper inside her. Edward turned the vibrator up and he could feel the vibrations through her pussy. He began to move the vibrator in and out, counter strokes to his cock.

"Please may I cum?" She whimpered. She knew that she couldn't hold on much longer.

"A little longer" He reached around his cock with his free hand and pinched her clit.

Bella screamed again "Please! Please!"

Edward turned up the vibrator and flicked her click with his nail "Cum, Isabella!" He moved faster and harder and suddenly Bella let out a shriek and her body was shaking as her climax overwhelmed her.

After a while she went limp and Edward turned the vibrator up and pumped into her and she came again as he came violently deep inside her.

Edward pulled the vibrator out of her and she protested the loss. He lay down over her back, careful not to put any major weight on her.

He ran his hands over her arms and hands, untying the scarf. He kissed the back of her neck and nuzzled into her hair, inhaling deeply.

"I have missed you, so much" he whispered against her skin.

"Thank you for my punishment Master." She whispered back.

He pushed up from her and began to rub her arms and back vigorously. He moved onto her legs.

"Stay here" he said and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower heads.

When he came back inside, Bella was laying on her side.

He picked her up bridal style and Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his jaw. "I love you".

He looked down at her for a moment, "I love you my Bella".

He carried her into the shower and set her down.

"It's hot!"She grumbled.

He laughed as he stood under the spray. "It's not too hot, you baby! It is just to take the sting out after your punishment. Now turn around and let the water do its job."

"Hmmm" she hummed as the warm water began to relax her tired muscles.

"Can you stand?" he teased. She did not disappoint him with her reaction.

She swung around and narrowed her eyes at him "I'm not that done in!"

"Yet!" He smirked.

"Humph!" She turned her back on him as the water poured down her body. "God! That feels so good!"

Edward moaned as her words went straight to his dick again!

She smiled at him over her shoulder – her words were no accident.

Edward picked up a sponge and the liquid soap and began to rub her body down, from her shoulder to the small of her back. He was very gentle around her ass and thighs, but he couldn't resist teasing a little as he patted the sponge over her pussy and her clit.

She moaned and he chuckled.

Bella pouted at him as he turned her around again, "You've ruined my hair you know," she said, "Alice is not going to be pleased with you."

Edward just laughed and continued to wash her, at the time he was concentrating very hard on making sure that her chest was very, very clean. "Right about now, my precious, I think that Alice is VERY pleased!"

Bella snorted and struck his chest "Did you just go THERE?"

Edward looked horrified " Eeeeewwww! I didn't mean THAT! I meant because Jasper's home..." he gave a shudder. "You have seriously killed my buzz now, Bella!"

He was all pouty and frowned at her, and Bella was laughing so hard that she sagged against him. She felt his arms on her slick skin and the laughter died abruptly.

It didn't take long for Edward to get his buzz back and Bella found out about the joys of having an extra wide shower seat.

When they got out, Edward bundled Bella up in a thick robe and he put on a similar one and he walked her down to his room.

"Why don't you dry your hair, I don't want you getting cold. I'm going to see what Sarah made us for dinner." He put on a pair of grey sleep pants and a black t-shirt.

Bella walked across to the guest or subs room and blow dried her hair. She got dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a long sleeve t- shirt. She made sure the room was tidy and then she took the two robes that her and Edward had used and carried them up to the playroom. She cleaned the shower and tidied the playroom and cleaned off the whipping bench with a leather wash and antiseptic, while she blushed as she remembered everything that had taken place there.

She folded up the scarves and put them on the counter, together with the vibrator, which she washed and cleaned.

She ran her finger over the smooth, cool surface. She couldn't believe that she was so turned on by having something inserted into her anus. She stood and thought about this, it wasn't just anything, it was having Edward touch her _there_, having him take her _there_, she wanted him to take her, to possess her in _that_ place. She gave a shiver of pleasure and found that she had to slow her breathing down a little.

When she was with him, she wanted to give him everything! She didn't want to hold anything back from him and it really made her scared. It made her want to hide from him. She was so afraid that he would realise the power that he had over her.

She picked up his leather pants and folded them as well as her robe that was still hanging next to the door. She switched off the lights and quietly closed the door and locked it. As she turned round she found herself face to chest with Edward. She gasped and clutched his pants and her robe to her chest. "Edward! You scared me! Damn cat feet!"

"What were you doing? Dinners ready." He took in her flushed face and the nervous was she was biting her lip.

" Um, I was...you said that I must clean the playroom and so I was doing that." She pushed his pants at him "I don't know where these go..." she scooted past him and almost ran down the stairs.

Was she shy? When not more than half an hour before she had been begging him to fuck her? Or was she scared about what had happened. Edward decided that they needed to talk before they had another session in the playroom. _Will she ever open up to me?_

He walked downstairs to his bedroom and found Bella standing in the middle of his room looking a little lost.

" Hey, what's the matter?"

" I don't know where the kitchen is" she blushed.

Edward quickly put his pants away and then he took her hand as he led her downstairs.

" I'm sorry, Baby. I thought Alice would have given you a tour."

The house was astounding. To the right of the entrance hall was the lounge the floors shone under the recessed lighting. The lights of San Francisco twinkled from the windows in the great room. Bella's first impression had been correct. The furniture was cream and sandstone, with touches of blue and black thrown in. The couches were large and comfortable looking. There was an enormous flat screen television against on wall. Edward led Bella across the entrance hall. The other side was the dining room and the kitchen. Again there were huge windows from ceiling to floor. There was a large stone fireplace and Bella could almost imagine lying with Edward on the couch in winter with a fire roaring...

The kitchen was all steel and wood and black marble tops. Bella was almost jumping up and down at the prospect of being able to cook in this kitchen.

"Edward, it is...wow...beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, there's more." Behind the kitchen and running across the back of the house were Edward's den and the music room. The den was so typical Edward. Big couches, thick rugs tons of music and books and DVD's. There was a dart board, an old round table with 6 wooden chairs, a snooker table and a bar at one end. Bella noticed that there was another large stone fireplace. _Hmmm..._

There was two steps that led to a set of double doors, Edward opened it and Bella saw black grand piano in a room that was relatively bare, except for a couple of white couches and what looked like a sound control table. Edward's guitars were mounted on the wall and there were a couple that were in stands on the floor.

Out in the hallway again Edward led Bella a set of stairs that led downstairs. They walked down into an indoor swimming pool area and a gymnasium. The 'basement' ran the length of the house and let outside to the garden.

Edward explained that there were two full bathrooms downstairs as well as a sauna and massage or home spa room.

"This place is huge!" Bella exclaimed, "I will never find my way around!"

"Nonsense" Edward retorted, "I've left out the other four bedrooms, as well as the library and my office which are behind the lounge."

He led them back into the kitchen and began dishing up their dinner, which had been left by Sarah Cope, Reggie's wife.

Edward explained that Reggie was a retired police officer and he and his wife Sarah had worked on his parents Estate, with Reggie being in charge of their security and Sarah running the kitchen. When Edward had built his home, they were looking for something less demanding than a busy Wine Estate and Edward had offered them the job of looking after his home. He had built them a cottage at the end of his property, so that they would have privacy, and they in turn had looked after his home and grounds. It was an arrangement that suited them all very well.

Bella set the table and opened up the bottle of red wine that Edward pointed out would complement the Irish stew that Sarah had made.

As he set the plates onto the kitchen counter, he watched Bella pulling out wine glasses. It was as if he had built this house for her. She looked so RIGHT here, as if she had always been here. He slipped his arms around her waist as she bent over the counter, setting out the glasses.

"I love seeing you in my home." He turned her around and kissed her tenderly. She smiled at him warmly, "I love being in your home. It is beautiful...and sexy, just like you!" She grinned at him, even as she blushed scarlet.

As he was about to comment, her stomach growled – loudly. They laughed "Okay! We'd better feed that monster inside your belly!" A picture flashed into his mind of Bella with her stomach swollen with his child; here in their home...he quickly shook the thought off, _where the fuck did that come from?_

Instead he pulled out her chair as he commented, "I'll bet you haven't eaten much this past week. Am I right?"

Bella blushed and nodded as she poured the wine.

Edward groaned as he sat down next to her, "You have got to take better care of yourself!"

Bella put a mouthful of food in her mouth and mumbled "Okay!" around her fork.

Edward wasn't happy with her flippant answer but he decided not to push it – for now.

They made small talk and they discussed his work schedule. Bella found out that the cast had been given an extended weekend, as they only needed to return to Los Angeles the following Wednesday. Bella was thrilled.

Edward explained that production was due to start in two weeks and then it would be really hectic for a while. He reassured her that they would make time to see each other.

Bella didn't correct him, but she knew that she had to watch her dwindling savings.

Dinner was finished and they cleaned up and put the leftovers into the fridge.

Edward poured Bella another glass of wine, while he got a beer for himself. They got settled in the den.

"This room is very you" Bella said, when she was sitting on his lap. He smiled; she looked at the old round table in the corner. "What is that for?"

Edward started laughing, "That is the games table. Emmett is a sore loser and he has broken 2 of my tables before. So Mom gave me this one instead!"

Bella grinned and could just see Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward around the table.

Edward put his beer on the coffee table and took her glass out of her fingers and did the same.

"Okay, let's talk", he said gently. He felt her tense up immediately and began to trail his fingers up and down her spine.

Bella took a deep breath and place a hand on his chest. She needed to feel his body under her fingers – it calmed her.

"Okay, Edward, I'm so sorry about this week. I totally screwed up. I know I should have talked to you about what was going on in my head, but I was too afraid to. I thought if I told you, that you would think I was fucking crazy and that I wasn't worth the effort." She looked up and gasped at the blazing anger that shone out of his eyes.

_Fucking hell, it's a good thing that I already got my spanking – he looks like he wants to toss my ass off the Golden Gate!_

She quickly looked down so that she wouldn't loose her nerve and run and went on, "The, um, thing with the..." GULP " !" _Okay, so shoot me, I'm a fucking coward but his hands are shaking – not a good sign!_

She closed her eyes and waited for him to erupt. She knew what happened when fury took over, she knew what to expect...

Nothing happened.

Bella whimpered a little and then she jumped as she felt Edward's warm finger trace her eyebrow, nose, lips, and cheek. She relaxed against him.

" Isabella, please look at me." She opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at her with love and compassion and she felt her heart melt. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. All the pain and sadness of the past week disappeared as she put all her love and tenderness into the kiss. He groaned and deepened the kiss; he grasped her hips in his hands.

"Isabella how could I not forgive you? I love you, but you can NEVER do that again! Do you understand me?" He looked stern and Bella quickly answered him "Yes Master"

"I mean it. You won't be able to sit down for a fucking week, if something like this happens again! Do you know how worried I was? I made Emmett and Rosalie drive to you in the middle of the night, Esme and Carlisle wanted to call the cops! Alice was almost hysterical and they ended up almost arresting my ass in three airports!"

His chest was heaving with the effort that it took to try and stay calm. He could see that she was weary of his anger and he was striving to assure her of the fact that he would not loose control, but FUCK IT!! He wanted to scream at her, to tell her how she had hurt him, how he had cried with fear and then relief in the shower, alone.

\The depth of his feelings frightened him; he felt like he was loosing himself in this woman, that he couldn't function without her. It was as if the world had shifted and she was the centre of his world now.

He took a deep breath and stroked her jaw line.

He whispered to her, feeling the burning in his throat and behind his eyes:

"You are my life, Bella. You are my world and you are a part of my family. You need to realise that it's not just you anymore. You have people who love you, people who would die without you. Before you run or shutdown again, please consider us, your family, who love you."

He watched her face crumble and she began to cry, tears of remorse and love. He smiled gently at her as she held his gaze bravely.

"I don't know what's going on in your mind and I don't know much about the people who gave birth to you, but it seems to me that you have been alone too long, Isabella Swan. You have no idea how precious you are. You have no idea how intelligent and interesting and sexy you are! They are the fucking idiots who let you slip away, who didn't treat you like the beautiful and strong woman you are – but my family? We know true beauty when we see it. We know how to treasure someone as special and amazing as you".

_He loves me! He really loves me! They love me! He wants to keep me – I belong to him._

She brought her hand up to her collar. Edward saw the movement.

"What is it, Love?"

"I belong to you." She said with a smile, a real smile this time.

His eyes blazed at her admission, "Yes you do. Fucking right you do! You are mine, Isabella. Mine!"

His eyes were dark, almost black and for a moment she saw the raw hurt and pain that she had caused him.

"I love you Edward, I do and I love your family. Emmett and Rosalie have been amazing and Esme and Carlisle just showered me with love. They didn't even question what had happened, they just took me in. I am so very sorry."

Bella kissed his again and felt the flames of desire take hold of her. She needed him.

"Make love to me, Edward" she said against his lips.

This time, it was as if he wanted to leave his mark on her. It wasn't gentle and she didn't want it to be. He flipped her onto her back and pulled her clothes off her, quickly and urgently. There was no foreplay this time, no teasing touches. He needed to be inside her.

He almost ripped off his jeans and t-shirt and he slammed his body against her without hesitation.

She screamed his name as he moved deep inside her. He bit down on her nipples, her shoulder. He moved a hand down and pinched her clit, twisting it and pulling, until Bella felt her stomach muscles quiver and she felt her muscles begin to pulsate around him.\

There were no words at first but just before he came he lifted his head, "Look at me! Mine! You are mine! Don't EVER fucking run from me Isabella. You are MINE!"

He came with a shout and pumped into her until he felt sated - for the time being.

Afterwards he turned over and pulled her against him. When it got too chilly he pulled her up and they walked upstairs, leaving their clothes in a heap on the floor.

"You can explore the house tomorrow" he said quietly, " let's sleep now."

Edward picked up her bag and put it into his dressing room, while Bella quickly brushed her teeth in the subs bathroom, where she had left her toiletry bag and washed her self and her face.

She walked into the bedroom and saw that he was already in bed. He looked tired, but peaceful. He was lying on his back with one arm under his head. He watched her walk in – she was so beautiful.

She saw him looking at him and ducked her head as she blushed, she never walked around naked, even when she was alone. She slipped into the massive bed next to him. He switched off the light and immediately pulled her body against his. He was also naked, she noted and she wiggled against him.

He groaned and turned her away from him, so that his chest was against her back, his one hand resting on her stomach and his other arm held her from underneath her shoulders with his hand coming to rest on her breast.

She moaned and wiggled against him again. "Aaagh Bella, its sleep time!"

She giggled, " Night Edward". She relaxed and felt her body being pulled into sleep.

"Sleep well, my Bella" he kissed her neck and closed his eyes, breathing her scent in.

He wondered idly what the next day would bring.

For the first time since they had left Italy, they slept deeply and dreamlessly.

**A/N: To everyone who is reading this story – I am thrilled and honoured that you all seem to invest so much in my funny, twisted characters! Thank you all for reviewing. I never realised the impact that a review had until I began writing this ff and they started coming in!**

**You have been very spoilt by this midweek update – IT WON'T HAPPEN EVERY WEEK – but we had a public holiday on Monday, so I had the time and your pleading was just too much!!**

**I will start typing out chapter 17 today. The weekend has just begun and you won't believe the ways these two find to test my patience!**

**See you probably Sunday,**

**Justginger/Peoplelikeus**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…**

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

A/N: Okay so here we are again – at the end of CHAPTER 16...

_**She giggled, "Night Edward". She relaxed and felt her body being pulled into sleep.**_

"_**Sleep well, my Bella" he kissed her neck and closed his eyes, breathing her scent in.**_

_**He wondered idly what the next day would bring.**_

_**For the first time since they had left Italy, they slept deeply and dreamlessly.**_

**CHAPTER 17**

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

"AAAAAGH!" Bella pulled her head off the pillow and tried to open her eyes.

_What the FUCK? Is there a fire? Is Edward lying at the bottom of a ravine, dead? Because that is the only fucking reason that I am awake at...6.30 a.m....ARE YOU EVEN KIDDING ME???_

She spotted the alarm on the other side of the bed and aimed a pillow at it – needless to say she missed as the pillow cruised passed and almost knocked over a vase of flowers on an occasional table.

Bella crawled across the bed and hit the clock until it stopped beeping and in fact she noticed that the time began blinking – great, she'd broken it! She noticed a piece of paper next to the alarm clock it was folded and had a big **ISABELLA** written on one side.

_Fucking perfect – this does not bode well..._

**Isabella,**

**Please dress for a work out. You will do a 3 mile run in the gym. You will be downstairs at 6.45 a.m. Please have breakfast served at 9a.m. in the dining room.**

**You're Master**

_Piss on my leg next time and just get it over with! 15 minutes, or that's what it was before I broke the asshole clock! Did I say 'fuck my life' yet?_

Even though she was not in the best of moods, she realised that she had better move her ass, she did not want to piss him off before her first cup of coffee. She ran to the subs room and found the work out clothes that she had seen the day before. She ran back into Edward's dressing room and got her bag and went back to the subs room.

She pulled on panties from Alice that was hardly appropriate for a workout and a pair of yoga pants together with a tank top that had a built in bra. She found socks and trainers that fitted her as well. It all looked new.

Bella quickly washed her face and pulled her hair into a high pony.

She ran down the stairs and almost tripped on the last one. She caught herself just in time. "Isabella! Be careful – do not run down the stairs, for fuck sake!" Edward barked at her.

She gave him a dirty look, but said nothing. _It's your fault that I almost fell, Sparky – looking all sweaty and half naked! Far too delectable for your own good, or mine. This is your master, Bella. Fuck off! I need my coffee….I miss my bed…I love your dick…_

He was lifting weights and was looking at her in the mirror.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked faintly amused at her obvious displeasure.

"Good Morning, Isabella"

She wanted to stick her tongue out at him, but she just bit it instead, because she remembered what had happened the last time she had done that.

She gave a sigh of irritation. "Morning, so where is this treadmill?"

His expression changed and he narrowed his eyes at her "You are late and grumpy AND insolent?"

She said nothing. This time she didn't look at him but at her feet.

He sighed with impatience; her attitude was getting to him.

"The treadmill is two machines left from where you are standing. I suggest you get started."

She wanted coffee! She wanted to stay in bed! She wanted to cuddle with Edward not fucking run like a guinea pig on a wheel for three fucking miles before 7 a.m.!

But she knew that now was not the time to challenge his rules. She turned away and found the treadmill.

Edward put his weights down but moved to another piece of equipment. He decided to act as if he was ignoring her while keeping an eye on her all the time. He had almost had a heart attack when he had heard her running down the hallway and down the stairs. She had _jumped_ off the landing and he had almost spanked her when she had stumbled on the last stair!

She was a disaster waiting to happen! His own Calamity Jane. He knew that the mood she was in this morning, she had better not catch him smirking at her. He couldn't help it; she was so incredibly cute when she was woken up in the morning before her coffee fix. He saw the scowl on her face now as she figured out how to programme the treadmill; he was going to point out that he had already programmed it when he saw that she worked it out. Her eyes shot up as if daring him to be staring at her and her beautiful mouth was muttering words under her breath that he was sure was not very beautiful. She was probably damning him to the fiery depths of hell.

He was sure that she had forgotten that she was wearing his collar. He should have taken it off last night. He had wanted to take it off her this morning, but he would ask her if that is what she wanted. If he asked her now though, he was sure that she would tell him to shove his collar where the sun didn't shine!

Edward would have been surprised to learn that Bella's thoughts were not really that vindictive.

She wanted her iPod. She sighed again and began to do the warm up walk. Edward turned his face away to hide his own sigh.

She was pouting and scowling – it was going to be a long day.

As the treadmill sped up he saw Bella keeping pace even though she stumbled a couple of times. He wanted to run forward and stop her from falling, maybe the treadmill was not the correct thing for her to use…

He walked over to the closet and grabbed two towels and he took two bottles of water from the bar fridge. He rubbed a towel over his neck, face and chest.

Bella looked up at that moment and almost fell flat on her face. Did he have to advertise the fact that he was so gorgeous?

He walked towards Bella. She was red in the face and she was hissing under her breath. He knew that he didn't want to know what she was saying, because he knew that he would have to punish her for her potty mouth!

He stood behind her and watched her for a while. His eyes admired her back and ass until he saw the feint panty line of her thong. His eyes narrowed as he frowned.

FUCK! He had told her no panties!

The alarm on the treadmill sounded and the machine began to slow down as it came to a slow stop Bella slipped off the back and straight into his arms.

"Sorry!" She was startled from her trance and she tried to move away from him, but he held her around her waist.

Edward brushed her hair back and tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"Awake now, little girl?"

She just nodded.

"Here," he let her step away from him as he handed her the clean towel and the bottle of water.

She thanked him quietly and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

She looked at him incredulously "You said breakfast is to be at 9 a.m. I have to shower and get dressed first."

She didn't wait for him to comment but turned and walked upstairs.

Edward shook his head and went to shower.

Bella went into the sub/guest room and showered. She checked the time on the bedside clock and saw that she had plenty of time, so she blow dried her hair and dressed in a sheer blue bra and thong, black jeans and a blue button down shirt. She rolled up the sleeves and stayed bare feet. She applied some mascara and lip gloss.

When she was ready, she padded down to the kitchen. She didn't see Edward on the way.

She saw that there was a full pot of coffee and sent Edward silent thanks. She found the biggest mug she could find and happily added cream.

She checked the fridge and was happy to see that it was well stocked. Bella decided to make Spanish omelettes as well as some fresh fruit salad, fruit juice and of course, coffee.

She went into the interleading dining room and looked around for place mats. When she found what she needed, she set a place for Edward. She wasn't sure if she should eat with him and decided that she would wait for him to invite her to share his table, so she put her place setting at the kitchen counter.

She poured fresh fruit juice and cut up some fruit. She put his fruit bowl and fruit juice on the table, together with a coffee mug.

She chopped up the ingredients for the omelettes and at 8.52 a.m. she began to make Edward's breakfast. She walked into the dining room at 8.59 a.m. and placed his omelette in front of him, just as Edward sat down at the table. He raised his eyebrows as he took in his breakfast.

Bella couldn't help the smirk on her face, "Good morning, Master. Coffee?"

She held the pot in her hand.

He just nodded at her and she poured it for him. There was a jug of milk and a sugar bowl on the table.

Bella wondered if she should have spoken first, but decided not to try and apologise, just in case he hadn't noticed. She stood looking down at the coffee pot in her hand, not sure what to do next.

She could feel him looking at her. "Go and get your breakfast and join me Isabella."

She quickly scrambled some eggs and slipped them onto a plate with a few slices of fruit on a side plate and another mug of coffee.

She put her place setting down and brought her breakfast to the table. As she sat down, she saw Edward frown at the food in front of her.

"This is a great omelette." He said. "Why didn't you make one for yourself?"

"I'm not that hungry", she answered. It was the truth. She had butterflies in her stomach. She needed to ask him a question and she wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Bella looked at Edward in shock, and then she narrowed her eyes at him. _SERIOUSLY??_

He pursed his lips, "What's wrong?"

"I have questions?" It came out like a question.

He smiled, "Okay, what's up?"

"I'm confused. What are we now? I mean, this morning I get woken up as if I am at boot camp and I am forced to exercise and then I have to make you breakfast, which I loved to do by the way, because your kitchen is positively orgasmic, but now are we Dom and sub or just you and me?

So far I have been able to tell, but you are all friendly and not in your 'Dom' mode so..?"

He reached over and put a hand on her cheek, she leaned against his palm and smiled at him, "You ARE wearing my collar." He said with a cocked brow.

Bella blushed and grabbed her collar "Oh! I'm s-sorry M-master..." Her eyes dropped to the table, Edward could see that she was swallowing quickly and she looked as if she wanted to cry. "Um, I-I forgot." She was wringing her hands under the table, biting her lip.

Edward got up quickly and took hold of her hand. She stood up and still refused to look at him. He walked into the den pulling Bella along behind him. She looked as if someone had just run over her puppy.

He sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. He turned her sideways and put around her waist and he tipped her chin, she stubbornly refused to look at him.

"Please look at me, Love" he said softly.

Her eyes met his. He could see the sadness in her eyes, she was blushing again.

"First things first. There are a few areas in this house that are 'free areas'. In other words, where you may speak freely when you are wearing my collar. When we eat in the kitchen, the bathrooms, this den. You may speak freely although I expect you to be respectful. Next, let's talk about this morning. You hated being woken up with an alarm and you hated having to do some exercise." At this she nodded and she could see she was hoping that he would just drop the entire thing. _No such luck baby!_

"Three miles is nothing. You are going to have to exercise 5 days a week". She gasped and scowled at him.

"What? Five days?" He raised his eyebrows at her squeak and she bit her lip. "Why?"

Edward ignored her whine "Five – no arguments! You need to be fit for our lifestyle, so you need to do some cardio and then some muscle toning, like yoga or palates. You can join a gym or you can work with my trainer, Felix. In fact, I will call him and ask him to come over and give you an assessment."

"But you are not even going to be here!" she was pouting.

Edward sighed and took her chin in his fingers and turned her face to him. He looked into her eyes and she saw only love and concern there.

"Isabella, you will do this for me. You are my submissive this is what I want you to do. I want you to pick one weekday and one week end day that you would like to rest on. On those days you may just so some light toning. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master" _so fucking sweet…_

"Now, do you want me to remove your collar? We will go at your pace. What do you want? Would you like me to call Garrett and…"

Bella jumped off his lap, "NO!"

Edward frowned at her and she tried to explain, "Sorry, Master. I don't want to … I mean, I want to be your sub today, and I want Garrett and Kate to come over." She blushed deeply, "I want to serve you today, and I just needed to know that that is what you wanted too. Please?"

Edward stared at her for a few minutes, Bella blushed under his scrutiny. She was so turned on by the thought of being under his control; she wanted him to play with her, to teach her, she was so wet right now…

"Okay Isabella, you will need to clean up the breakfast dishes and I will meet you in the playroom in thirty minutes. You will not address me as anything else but 'Master' for the rest of the day until we go to bed in my bedroom tonight. All of your rules apply, all day. Don't forget them. You will obey me without hesitation."

He got up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't be late again – you won't like the consequences. The lesson today will be time management…you have twenty nine and a half minutes…" he walked out of the den.

It took about two minutes for Bella to be able to move. _The voice…fuck me …the voice._

Bella shook her head slightly. She really needed to get herself a watch! She hurried into the dinning room and gathered their plates up. She packed the dishwasher and tidied up. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a little after 9.45. She was not sure if she was running on time or not, but decided not to take the risk.

Bella hurried up to the playroom and found the door open. _Shit!_

Edward was sitting in one of the arm chairs. When she walked in she stopped in the doorway, unsure of what to do. She just stood and looked at the ground.

"Come to me" Edward said softly.

Bella made her way over to the chair and she saw that there was a pillow on the floor in front of his legs; she sank down onto the pillow. She knelt and then sat down on her legs; she put her hands on her lap.

"I want you to use your hands and your mouth to pleasure me Isabella. You may use your initiative" Edward put his hand on her head and caressed her.

Bella frowned and thought for a few moments. Hmmmm…she looked down and looked at his bare feet. _Pervert!_ Bella took a deep breath…_Isabella, you will do this for me…you are my submissive…this is what I want you to do…_

Bella closed her eyes and brought her head down until she almost touched the floor, but at the last moment she kissed the top of his foot. She felt Edward tense up. Bella moved her hand and ran it very lightly up the outside of his leg, his calf, his thigh. She did the same with her other hand and she kissed the top of that foot as well. She brought her hands down the front of his thighs, over his knees and down to his feet.

She sat up and rose onto her knees she pushed herself forward and ran her hands over the waistband of Edwards black jeans. She pulled his t-shirt up and he sat forward as she took it off. Once again she ran her fingers over his stomach. She made sure that she kept her touch light. She moved them down, skipping the hard outline of his dick and moved them down to his legs again. Edward hissed and Bella smirked.

She moved her hands again and massaged his hips and trailed her fingers over his happy trail. She flicked the snapper of his jeans open with one hand as her other snaked up and pinched his nipple lightly. She licked her lips. _Yum..._

Bella sat back and unzipped his jeans. Edward lifted his but and Bella pulled his jeans off, she noticed with another smirk that he was going commando.

She knelt at his feet and felt euphoric. She was wet, dripping, she was almost giddy with anticipation and then she realised that she _did _want to please him, she wanted to make him feel what she felt every time he was close to her, that electricity that hummed between them, that jolt when he touched her..

Bella leaned forward again and gently licked each ankle, Edward groaned. She scooted forward again and parted his knees, she kissed each one again. She trailed her fingers up one thigh, while she gave his other one open-mouthed kisses. She heard an intake of breath, almost a gasp as she swapped over.

She kissed his balls, while cupping them in her hands, stroking massaging them. She ignored his cock that was straining at its own skin. She kissed around the base of it. Bella kissed up the side of it gently, her mouth just a whisper.

"Fuuck, Isabella..." he hissed.

His cock was so hard and it twitched under her lips. He growled and his hips jerked towards her, demanding her attention. She smiled and looked at him from under her lashes. She kissed up the length of it. She twirled her tongue around it and finally took him into her mouth, sucking the tip. She licked the pre cum.

"Master – will you move over to the bed please?" she whispered.

Edward got up and went to lie on the bed.

"Please Master, lie on your stomach, so that I can attend to your back."

He turned and growled at her again, "Isabella..."

She quickly broke into what he was going to say, "Please Master. Let me please you."

He groaned and turned over. He was almost in agony, his cock hard and swollen.

Bella quickly undressed to her bra and panties and straddled his hips. She lay her body over his back as she rained open mouthed kissed on his shoulders and upper arms. She kissed his neck and slithered down his body, kissing and stroking as she went. It felt so good to be pressed up against him like this. She could feel her heart beat and his.

His was faster.

She moved lower, kneeling between his legs as she kissed his waist and the dimples in the small of his back.

She kissed and kneaded his butt cheeks.

Edward was moaning now, unable to keep quiet. He felt as if his body wasn't his own, it belonged to her. He was an extension of her mouth, her tongue. Her fingers were the sweetest torture, evil little things. They teased and gently scrapped across his skin, which felt as if it was on fire. Everywhere she touched he felt as if he had been scorched.

Once again she kissed his thighs, the backs of his knees, his calves.

"Master please roll over, so that I may please you."

Edward moved so quickly that Bella almost fell off the bed. Edward propped himself up against the headboard. Once again Bell moved over to his cock. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement. She began to take his length into her mouth but this time she kept on going, when she couldn't take anymore of him in, she began to pump her mouth up and down his length. She used her teeth and her tongue and all the while her fingers played and massaged his balls, sleazing.

Edward was beyond reason. He was mindless. It took all of his control not to grab her head and fuck her mouth, her teasing, and smart, adorable mouth.

He wanted to be inside her, on top of her, he wanted to show her that he was the one in charge; he was the one in control.

But he wasn't. And he knew it. This woman was everything to him.

Just then she sucked hard and squeezed his balls firmly, almost pumping them.

Edward wanted to scream – she took him again and again to the edge and then she would pull back and bring him down slightly, before beginning the torture all over again.

"Isabella, you look so beautiful sucking my cock. You like to suck me, don't you? It excites you to lick my balls and fuck my dick with your pretty y little mouth, hey? You want my cum baby? Take me all in now, Isabella. Open your throat and take me all in."

Bella hummed around his flesh and took a deep breath to steady herself and relaxed her throat muscles and she felt herself gag as his cock slid down. She stopped for a moment, willing herself not to panic. She slowed her breathing and felt him go deeper. She hummed around him again and sucked as hard as she could.

She felt his balls begin to tighten and she pulled up a little, scraping her teeth gently. Suddenly he was bucking up and cursing and she felt his cum gush down her throat. She swallowed until she knew that he was drained.

Bella licked him clean and took her time in taking her mouth off him. When he was still, except for his panting breaths she slipped off the bed and knelt next to it with her back bent forward and her head down.

"Thank you for allowing you're submissive to pleasure you, Master." She said.

Edward barley heard her. He was in ecstasy. Fuck! That was the most amazing experience! He lay there for a moment and then turned onto his side facing her. His hand ran down her back until it encountered...her panties. FUCK! She was wearing panties! He had told her not to!

He sat up. "Stand up Isabella." He said sternly.

"Look at me." Her eyes met his "What did I tell you about panties for this weekend? Answer me."

"Fuck..."she murmured and bit her lip.

"WHAT?" he wasn't happy.

He stood up and took her hand. He made his way downstairs to his bedroom.

"Get me all of your panties."

She quickly pulled her panties from her bag and gave them to him.

"I'm sorry Master." She held them out to him. He could see her hand tremble a little.

He took them from her and strode into his dressing room and tossed them into his hamper.

He walked back out to her. "You missed a pair." He said and took hold of her hips. She felt him pull on the sides of her thong. She couldn't help the moan as she felt the slight sting before he snapped them off her and tossed them on the floor.

"Now Isabella, you have disobeyed me again. When I say 'no panties', I mean it! Fuck!"

He moved to sit on the side of his bed. "Come here" she walked to him.

"Lay down across my lap." Bella felt the moisture leak out of her and run down her thigh. She was so very ready!

She lay down and he pulled her until her ass was on his one knee, her head hung down.

"Count".

TWAK! "One"

TWAK! "Two"

His hand came down three more times. He then rubbed her ass gently, soothing and caressing. He could see how wet she was, he could feel her heat and he felt his cock grow hard against her stomach.

He helped her to get up. "Get dress, Isabella and meet me in the den."

She went upstairs and quickly tidied the playroom. She washed quickly and pulled on her clothes again. Her ass felt a little tender, but in a good way as she made her way downstairs. She put Edward's clothes in the hamper and she smiled as she thought of her morning. She knew that she had messed up but she had given Edward a kick-ass blow job!

She went into the kitchen and poured two mugs of coffee went into the den.

She sat on the couch and turned the television on. She found an old movie and wiggled a little to get comfortable. Edward walked in and sat on the other side of the couch. He didn't look at her, but looked a little pre-occupied as he sipped his coffee.

"Master? Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

He turned and looked at her. He held out his hand. "Come over here, you are too far away."

She scuttled across the couch and climbed onto his lap. She ran her hand through his hair and he closed his eyes.

"Are you okay, Master?" She asked again quietly.

He laughed and hugged her. "Aaah Isabella. I have just spanked you and you're asking me if I'm okay?" She kissed his cheek.

"Well yes, I am always concerned about you. You look troubled. Is it because you spanked me?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't want to push you too far."

She snorted "You didn't do anything that I didn't want you too."

He stared at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Explain"

She blushed slightly, "I wasn't sure if you remembered about the panty thing, so I brought some that Alice gave me when we went shopping. I was very turned on. I wanted to disobey you and see if you would do anything."

She wasn't so sure of her confession now; he had pursed his lips and was frowning at her.

"And did I disappoint you?"

She blushed "No Master, you were very consistent, once again you your punishment is double edged, a tender ass and no release!" She huffed and Edward burst out laughing.

"You greedy little..." he got no further as she kissed him hard!

"Fuck, I am so turned on right now..." She ground herself against him.

"Watch your language little girl." He said quietly as he kissed her nose.

"Sorry"

"Okay. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, but about the exercise thing – I don't have a treadmill Master." The little she-devil looked almost smug. Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"No problem, I have a spare, as well as some weights for you."

Now Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, I will have to ask my flatmate, Angela if it's okay. I could always do road run..."

"NO! It's not safe to run alone in the city."He frowned at her.

"How is Angela? I know you couldn't get hold of her the last couple of times that you tried in Italy..."

She bit her lip again, "I'm not sure. I still haven't been able to reach her this past week. She hasn't moved any of her stuff in either. Maybe I'll call her mom, back in Forks."

"That sounds like a good idea." He smiled, relieved because he didn't have a good feeling about this friend of hers. "Why don't you do that now? You can use the house phone".

Edward set her on the seat next to him and got up, "I'll give you some privacy."

He walked into the music room and sat down at the piano and began to play quietly.

Bella turned and smiled at him. "Thank you Master, you are too good to me."

"Nothing will ever be too good for you. Remember that."

Bella picked up the phone on the coffee table and dialled a number.

"Hello, Mrs Webber, its Bella...How are you and Reverend Webber?...I'm fine, thanks. Yes, I'm back and that why I'm calling you actually. I haven't been able to get hold of Angela for almost two weeks now, and I am a little concerned. I went to our apartment and she hasn't moved....Oh....she was?....I see.....no, you are right, that's great....yeah. You don't have to apologise Mrs Weber..." Edward forced himself to keep playing, but he could hear that she sounded shocked and sad and now just resigned. Fuck! He knew that this was going to happen! This little bitch was going to hurt his baby and there was nothing he could do about it!

Bella quickly looked towards Edward, but it seemed that he was either ignoring her or he wasn't listening. Bella hoped that he wasn't listening to this shit!

"....look I really understand, I just wish that she had told me herself. Don't worry, I will be fine. Just tell her to call me, okay? Thanks again, bye."

FUCK! BULLSHIT! Bella was mad and hurt – she needed to do SOMETHING! She walked over to the entrance of the music room, "May I be excused to go and swim Master?" Edward took a moment to look at her. He heard the tears in her voice. He could hear her anger, hurt and panic. He wanted to force her to talk to her but he know that she needed to process whatever it was first. He stopped playing and looked at her. She was glaring at the floor.

"Isabella? Please look at me." She eyes dared him to call her on the phone call.

"Will you talk to me about this later?" Her eyes snapped at him.

"Yes Master!" she almost spat at him, but tried to curb her tone a little in the end.

"Okay then. Go and swim, I may join you in a while."

She spun around and almost ran up stairs. Edward gritted his teeth.

He heard Bella slam a door. He hissed.

She definitely had a temper.

He heard her moving around and a thump as something seemed to be thrown.

Another door slammed. FUCK! He pinched the skin on the bridge of his nose.

He heard her run down the stairs. AGAIN!

"EDWARD!!" He shot off the piano stool. "Oh no she didn't..."

Oh yes she did!

She shouted for him again as she came into the den. She was positively vibrating; she was so angry and aggressive.

"Isabella..." he never stood a chance.

" I need my bikini bottoms and you have them. You took them and I want them..."

Edward realised that she was about thirty seconds away from throwing a total temper tantrum, so he said nothing, hoping that she would get a grip on herself. If she left it up to him, she was going to end up with a fucking ball-gag in her mouth for the rest of the day!

"Edward! Did you..." her voice tapered off under his glare. She was clenching her fists at her side. She tried to slow her breathing down..Eventually she bit her lip and tried not to cry, so she blinked her eyes at the floor furiously.

Edward walked passed her without a word. He returned a few moments later with her bikini bottom and top, that he had found lying on the floor. He saw that she had tipped her bag out on the guest bedrooms bed.

Bella hadn't moved. She had however calmed down a little. He stood in front of her. She looked so angry and hurt, Edward could see the child that she had been. She needed patience, he reminded himself.

"Isabella?" he spoke softly.

She brushed her tears away angrily and bit her lip "I'm sorry Master." She whispered.

Edward couldn't stay angry with her. He put a hand under her chin and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"May I join you?"

"Please, Master."

"Okay, baby, you go ahead. I'll see you in a while."

He gave her the bikini and she blushed at her behaviour earlier. She wanted to explain, but she couldn't. Not right now.

"Thank you" she took his hand and squeezed it. "Please give me a little time?"

He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently.

Bella walked down to the pool room. She changed quickly and wasted no time in swimming the length of the Olympic sized pool.

_Fucking Lauren fucking Mallory is STILL messing up my life! I can't believe that the stupid fucking town bicycle is now stealing my flatmate! It's not enough that she fucked our lives over in high school, she fucked almost every teacher and every boy in school – she even fucked Jacob. Now, she's taking Angela! Angela hated Lauren at school – and now they are best fucking buddies??? FUCK MY LIFE!!_

Lauren and her band of bitches, as Bella and Angela had called them at school, had ruled Forks High. They had made the lives of the less popular girls a living hell, Bella included.

Lauren had it all. She was beautiful and rich and she was the meanest person Bella had ever met.

Angela's mother had been embarrassed that she had not been brave enough to phone Bella. She had explained that Lauren's parents had bought Lauren a three bed roomed apartment near the bay area and Lauren had invited Angela and Ben to move in with her.

They had been living together for almost a month already.

_What now?_

Bella felt the panic sweep over her again and fought it down. She would just have to make a plan. She had some extra money for now, so if she worked it out carefully and just bought the basics and wasn't too extravagant then she would be okay for four or maybe five months. She could still buy some paint. Maybe some plants and she could make it bright and liveable.

She would be okay. This was just a bump in the road, it wasn't the end of the road.

She hadn't noticed that Edward had joined her until she turned and swam into him.

"Sorry!" She gasped as he gripped her by her shoulders.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Do you want to play some one on one water polo?"

She smiled. "I'd love to! I missed swimming when I lived with my dad. It's just too cold and wet."

For the next little while they cavorted in the water. Edward was good and Bella had a wonderful time tackling him. He tried to remind her that polo is a non contact sport, but she just smiled at him. She didn't mind losing as she got to feel him up and down his body.

"Okay! You win!" Bella shouted as she lay against the side of the pool, panting. She was finished and she thought that maybe the getting fit thing was not such a bad idea.

"Can I claim my prize now?"

She swam around him lazily. "Prize, Master?"

"A kiss, just a kiss" he said with a ridiculously innocent look on his face.

"Okay" she came forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth and then she darted away.

He growled at her, "Not like that!"

Bella laughed at him, "You said one kiss and you got one kiss!"

Edward just looked at her with a grin. "Come on Miss Smartass. You are like a little prune! Let's shower and change and then lunch."

They got out and he led her over to the huge bathroom in the corner. Bella stood in the blue and sand stone coloured bathroom as Edward turned the shower heads on in a shower that would easily hold 4 people. The bathroom had a shower, a massage table, a hot tub as well as a sauna and a cream day bed. There was a waterfall sculpture in the corner. The outside wall was glass and Bell had an unsurpassed view into the garden and the rolling hills behind the house.

Edward called Bella and she stepped into the shower. The water was warm and because of the multiple shower heads, she was hit from all sides with water. Edward turned her around and undid her top. He ran his hands down her back. He reached for her bottom and pushed it down her legs. She stepped out of them and let the spray hit her. Edward took his trunks off and put his arms around her and they stood like that for a while. Bella pulled away slightly and reached for the shampoo. She turned around and looked at Edward. "Bend down".

He smiled at her and sat down on the shower bench. Bella stood between his legs as she washed and conditioned his hair. Afterwards he returned the favour.

They took turns in washing each other and slowly the washing turned to caresses and pinches and then Edward was lifting her. He pulled her over to the bench. He pulled her into his arms and picked her up. He put one foot up on the bench and her legs were wrapped around his waist as he wasted no time is pushing into her warmth.

"M-master, please, harder", she panted into his neck.

"Yeah, baby. I fucking love to pump my cock into your warm pussy. You are so fucking hot, baby. You make my dick is always hard for you. You make me want you so much. I love you. I love you Bella. I love you."

He pushed her against the wall harder and he leaned back a little. He pulled her arm off his neck and pushed it between their bodies.

"Touch yourself. I want you to pull on your clit. Do it! That's right baby, cum for me. Cum with me!"

Bella pulled on her clit and she pinched her breast with her other hand as she leaned back against the wall. She could feel her belly tighten.

"Master – M-master, fuck, I love...shit..Almost.."

He felt her pussy pulsate and her muscles clenched around him and he came with a shout.

When they had dried and dressed again, they made their way up to the kitchen.

Edward poured her a glass of white wine and he opened a beer.

"Would you like some Pasta Alfredo? With a salad?"She asked as she poked in the fridge.

"That sounds good. What can I do?"

Bella made the sauce as she gave Edward the salad veggies to chop. They talked and teased each other as they worked around the kitchen. He grated the cheeses that she had given him and she popped the pasta into the boiling water.

They ate in the kitchen in contented silence.

Edward only brought up the conversation with Angela's mother when they were once again sitting in the den.

"Can you tell me what let to your tantrum earlier on?" He asked quietly. Bella was lying between his legs on the couch.

"Tantrum? I wouldn't call it that." She said defensively – _and here we go..._

"Well, I would. Now are we going to talk?" _Patience...Fuckface, patience..._

"Sounds like you have already decided, so whatever! You said this is free time in any case and maybe..." _yeah, I'm so not in the mood for your brand of shit right now..._

Edward sat up and Bella made to move away, but he held her back.

"Isabella, do not pick a fight with me just to avoid this conversation! I can just simply tan your fucking ass and THEN we will talk. It is your choice." _And there he is...The Voice! Steel and velvet. Quiet and deadly...So fucking hot...I need to change my jeans now!_

"Who am I today Isabella?"

"You are my Master" she whispered without hesitating. _Damn straight you are, little girl!_

"Good girl. Now let's talk and then later we can maybe play again before the Damon's get here or after they leave."

Bella pouted. _I want to play now! _

"Are you telling me what to do?" She heard the anger in his voice.

_Fuck! Did I just say that out loud?_

He was sitting up now, not longer relaxed. "Turn around Isabella."

She didn't want to look at him right now, to see the anger and disappointment in his face. She needed to talk to Ali...

Edward picked her up and turned her around. His eyes were blazing.

"What the fuck, Isabella? Do you want to do this all weekend? We can – I can keep going all fucking week! So let's just end this right now, okay" Bella's heart thudded at the choice of words, she forced herself to concentrate on his next words. "You will not cum for the rest of today and I will decide about tomorrow. If you want to behave like a petulant child, I will treat you like one. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry Master, I will talk to you now."

She sat cross legged on the couch and told Edward about how she and Angela had planned this move since they were in college. She told him how this had been their dream and her shock and fear when she had not been able to reach Angela at first and now how Angela and Ben now moved in with Lauren.

She told him about Lauren and how she had always made her feel so unhappy and inferior.

Edward was furious for her. They hadn't really spoken about Bella's financial situation, but he knew that she didn't have money to live alone. He had seen her truck and knew that she was self sufficient as well. And stubborn, man was she stubborn!

Edward wondered idly why she parents hadn't made any contact with her, she always seemed to call them. He had been around when she had spoken to her father on two occasions and she hadn't been able to reach her mother for a while either.

Edward pulled Bella onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She had her head resting on his shoulder. She was quiet now.

He ran his fingers across her back. "So are you going to get another flatmate? Or will you be able to manage your rent on your own?" He didn't like the thought of her living alone, but he didn't want her to take in a stranger either.

"Um, I should be okay for a few months. That reminds me, I need to buy some paint. We are supposed to be painting it tomorrow. We thought, Ali and me that you and Jazz were leaving tomorrow. It's not a problem, we can just do it next weekend." She said quickly as she sat back to make sure that he was not upset.

Edward looked into her eyes, "No, I think it would be fun to do. Jazz and I will help. I will get him to help me with the treadmill and the weights."

"I will need to take my truck because Rosalie and Emmett are going to look at it for me. Hey! You can ride with me in the Chief!"

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry that I am giving you a hard time. This has been a crazy week and weekend. I never realised how tiring it is to live our lifestyle. When I was eight, my parents got divorced but our house was never a happy one. My dad drinks a lot and my mom wasn't home a lot. They"

She looked down at her hands resting on his chest and then back up at him, her voice dropped almost to a whisper, "they sometimes forgot about me. I didn't like them fighting when they were home and so I would hid in my closet and be as quiet as possible. I was really very good at being quiet, because they would forget that I was there. They didn't mean to.." She felt tears in her eyes and brushed them away.

"Sometimes I forget to express myself and I work things out in my head. Sometimes I become afraid that you will get impatient with me. Please have patience, Master. I really want to please you. I bought my truck when I was sixteen. I paid all the money that I had saved, birthday money from my grandparents and money from baby sitting and mowing lawns. It took another two years for me to finish paying Jacob's dad for it. Jacob used to fix it up and he would tune up the engine. That's why Rose offered to look at it for me."

She sighed, "When my mom left, she just left. I saw her a handful of times from then until now. My parents gave me money for Italy because they feel guilty I guess. When you see my apartment, please don't get freaked out. It's...basic and quite um, sparsely furnished. I don't have a lot of stuff, but it's just for now." Bella sat up and gave Edward a hug as she moved off his lap.

"Now you know a little more about me." She said with a smile.

"I love you and I love belonging to you." She touched her collar, "I know that I am a little bit of a slow student, but I am willing to learn, if you will teach me." She whispered the last part, scarlet now.

Edward had watched her as she spoke to him. He could see the little girl that she had been, scared, lonely, unloved, and sad. He wanted to hold her and wrap her up in his love. He wanted to kill her parents – the assholes! He wanted scream at them for damaging this wonderful, bright and beautiful woman that had captured his heart.

When she had asked him to teach her, he could feel himself grow hard again. He wanted to claim her. He knew that he should be angry with her for pushing his patience to the limits today. He should punish her for her defiance in not speaking to him sooner, but he would let this go for now.

She did need to learn to embrace the rules and next time he would not be as lenient on her. She needed these rules just as much as he did. He could see her struggling to stay within her boundaries sometimes and he also knew that it was normal.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It will be my greatest honour to train you, my love. You have to know by now that you do please me. Everything you do pleases me. Do you?"

He could see the uncertainty in her eyes even though she nodded.

He sighed, "Lesson one is do not lie to me. I don't lie to you and I expect, no I demand that you be honest with me. All the time, do you understand?" He was almost glaring at her, not letting her drop her eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Master – yes, Master. I understand. I won't lie to you".

He smiled, "That's good, because if I catch you in a lie and you are a bad liar, I WILL punish you." He saw the spark of excitement in her eyes. He knew that she craved the feeling of being under his control and she probably didn't even know it herself.

He smirked at her, "You like being naughty, don't you?" he said his voice low and rough. Her breath caught. "You want me to spank you and then fuck you hard, don't you? Answer me."

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide with lust. She licked her lips and he couldn't resist the groan. "Yes Master, you know I do."

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"Master, I love it when you spank me and tie me up and then fuck me."

"Fuck! Not so shy are you, little girl?"

"No Master" She said with a smirk.

He smacked her leg, playfully, "come on lazy bones, let's go and buy some paint".

Bella suggested that they take her truck, to give it a run, reluctantly, Edward agreed.

They made their way down to a large department store. She could see that Edward looked a little uncomfortable, but he put on his baseball cap and his sun glasses.

Bella fetched a trolley, as Edward made his way to the D.I.Y section.

"What colour do you want?" he asked picking out some rollers and brushes. He also pulled out some tarpaulin.

"Just white, I think my landlord won't let me go wild."

"How many rooms?"

"Two bedrooms and a combined lounge and kitchen and a small bathroom."

Edward went along the shelves and pulled out tins of paint, some masking tape and scrappers.

Bella looked a little nervous when she saw the amount of things he was piling on the cart.

Her phone rang, it was Alice.

"Hey, Bella. Where are you guys?"

"We're at the store and your brother is buying enough pain supplies to the whole block!"

"Oh God! Let me talk to him."

"Hold on..." Bella passed her phone to Edward.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

Alice had been speaking to Jasper about her concerns of Bella's apartment and he had told her to warn Edward.

"Hey, E. You need to buy some additional locks for Bella's apartment."

He frowned and darted a look at Bella, but she had wondered down the aisle.

"Why?"

"Well don't freak out but it's not in the best of neighbourhoods. She is stubborn and you won't get her to move in with you yet. So just get some locks for the doors and windows and do it casual like. You'll see for yourself tomorrow."

Now he was angry and worried. "Alice..." he growled.

"No! Don't freak out! We'll talk tomorrow. We will be at your place at 11 a.m. Tell Bella that we are bringing lunch. Rose and Em will meet us at Bella's at noon.

"Okay, thanks Ali."

Bella was back and was biting her lip. "Is something wrong?"

Edward smoothed his expression out, "No, love. She just wanted to tell me to pick up a few things and to tell you that they will bring lunch."

"Okay, are we done yet?" She was eyeing the cart.

"Can you get another cart for some cleaning supplies and stuff or do you have that?"

"No, thanks for the reminder, I will meet you back here?"

He smiled and nodded.

Edward found some heavy duty locks and a couple of door chains as well as some window locks.

Where the fuck did she live that had Alice so concerned? He knew that if he went all 'Caveward' on her, she would just dig in her heals.

No, he would have to outplay her.

He knew that on Wednesday, when he left, she would be in her apartment and he wanted to make sure that she had the basics, but he also couldn't buy her a shitload of stuff or she would freak out.

Suddenly, he had an inspired idea and he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

XOXO

A/N: Another longish chapter.

A BIG thank you to all who have reviewed and read my story! You make me smile and laugh all week long! Really - a big thank you.

Next we have Saturday night with Garrett and Kate...

Talk soon...

xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…**

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

_**He knew that on Wednesday, when he left, she would be in her apartment and he wanted to make sure that she had the basics, but he also couldn't buy her a shitload of stuff or she would freak out.**_

_**Suddenly, he had an inspired idea and he pulled his phone out of his pocket.**_

CHAPTER 18

Bella had got another cart and was double checking all the prices of her purchases. She put back the large bottle of Skippy peanut butter and picked up the generic jar that was $2 cheaper. She had bought the cleaning supplies and was busy buying some emergency non perishable supplies. There were packets of pasta on special and Bella added a couple of packets to her meagre assortment of groceries.

She needed to make sure that she had enough money until her pay checks started coming in and that was still three weeks away.

She felt that old familiar feeling of having a stone in the pit of her stomach that she had felt as a child when Charlie was too drunk to care and Renee was off parting somewhere and there was no food in the house and Charlie had taken the last of the money for booze.

Sometimes she had gone over to Angela's house at dinner time and her mother had taken pity on her and fed her. Other times she had just gone to bed. Sleep helped her to forget that her parents didn't give a damn about their child's welfare.

As the knot grew, Bella fought down the desire to just sit and cry.

_This is not the same. I AM different, I am self sufficient and I can earn my own money. I will never be without electricity or food or warmth! Edward loves me and I am safe!_

Edward had made his plans and when Bella didn't come back, he began to walk down the isles. He rounded the corner and he saw her standing next to her cart. She had her eyes closed and he could see that her breathing was shallow. She looked as if she was having a panic attack. Edward wanted to rush in and help her, but he knew that she wouldn't want that.

He watched as she slowly seemed to get herself under control. He watched as she rubbed her infinity bracelet around and around. Once he could see that she was getting better he slipped back into the hardware isle again. She came around the corner and he saw that she was a little paler than usual.

She saw him waiting and blushed and stammered an apology for keeping him waiting.

Edward didn't fold her into his arms and carry her away like he wanted to. He just smiled and rolled his eyes at her, "You've been shopping with Rosalie and Alice – we Cullen men are used to waiting."

Bella would have seen the steely determination underneath the smile if she had been looking close enough. Edward decided that this was just another piece of the puzzle that made up his Bella.

When they were on their way back home with their supplies, Edward spoke to Bella about their upcoming dinner with Garrett and Kate. He reminded her that they would be there at 7 p.m. and that she was to be ready and in the foyer to greet them.

He asked what she had decided to serve for dinner and Bella brushed his suggestions aside, saying that she had it all under control. When they got back to the house, Edward said that he had some calls to make in his office.

Before he disappeared into his study, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Isabella, we are dressing up for dinner tonight. I have put the dress that I want you to wear on the bed in the guest room".

Bella snorted. _And there it is – guest room – subs room whatever! _

He narrowed his eyes at her – _what the fuck now?_

"You have a comment, Isabella?"

"No Master" she mumbled. _LIAR!_

He sighed, "Let's go into the kitchen for a moment." He marched off and she followed behind him.

"Isabella, Garrett and Kate are very important to me. Garrett is more than my mentor or my friend, his is someone that I trust and whose opinion matters to me. Very much. Do not throw one of your temper tantrums while they are here. You will not embarrass me in front of them. You will behave in a perfectly submissive manner, are we clear?"

"Yes, Master!" she was glaring at the kitchen clock. He could see that she was just bursting to say something to him. He could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Be very careful, little girl. You wanted to wear my collar today. You wanted this. I asked you and you said yes. Do not disrespect me either now or later. We are not going to participate tonight. You wanted to learn and Garrett and Kate is the one couple that has a lifestyle like ours as well as a relationship like ours. You need to see how Kate interacts as a wife and as a sub. I want us to do this. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Master."

His gaze softened as he took in the mixture of annoyance and excitement in her eyes.

"You are safe. I love you. We are so much more than a collar, Isabella. I will never let anyone hurt or humiliate you." He took her hand and kissed the knuckles.

Bella smiled, and reached over to kiss his cheek, "Thank you for saying that, I love you Master."

Edward stood up, "Good. Now let's get this show on the road. I will see you later, Isabella. Remember, 7 o'clock and do not be late." And with that he walked to his study and closed the door.

He sat for a while and answered emails. He spoke to his publicist and his agent. He also called Garrett.

"Having second thoughts, Edward?" Garrett's deep voice was coloured with amusement as he answered the phone.

Edward rolled his eyes. "How did you know it was me?"

"Please, my son. I can almost smell your nerves through the wires! What's up?"

"I've spoken to Bella and she knows what to expect to a degree, but please don't make it too heavy or drastic, okay?"

"Edward, how will she learn if all she experiences is the pleasure and the easy, fluffy side of your lifestyle? Edward, I know that this woman is very important to you; both Kate and I knew it before Kate even met Bella. If she is the one that you want to be with you forever, you can't hide anything from her. She will need to learn."

"Gar…man, she is everything to me! I don't want to fuck this up!" Edward was very nervous and the fact that he was swearing at his former Master was not wasted on Garrett.

"Enough, Edward! I'm not going to put Kate on a rack! Relax. Katy will talk Bella through tonight and she is only too happy to take her under her wing. She is very taken with your Bella. Now get off the phone and go and do something! We will see you at 7!"

Edward passed the time by phoning his parents and touching base with Emmett about the plans that he had put in place for the next day. He eventually went to shower and change. He put on a pair of black dress pants and a black button down shirt.

He went down to the basement and hung up their towels and fetched two bottles of red wine that he knew Garrett enjoyed.

He had noticed when he was upstairs that Bella had not been up to change yet and he made his way into the kitchen.

She was still cooking. Well it looked as if the roast that she had in the oven was almost done but she stood at the stove with her iPod in her ears. She was dancing and singing as she stirred some sort of sauce. She hadn't noticed him.

Edward put the wine on the dining room table. Bella had set the table and had even put some flowers in the middle with candles on either side.

He walked back into the kitchen and just watched her for a moment. She was so very beautiful. He glanced up at the clock. She would be late if she didn't hurry up.

Should he remind her? He knew that this time she would suffer the consequences if she didn't observe her time keeping. He walked into the den and selected a playlist from his iPod. He put it into the docking station that was wired so that it would play in all of the common rooms in his home. He went back into the dining room and opened the red wine to breath and made sure that there was ice in the ice bucket for the white wine.

_Hmm... 6.15pm and still Miss Bella was busy in the kitchen. What to do? Should I go and tap her shoulder and remind her? No! I need to treat her as I would any other submissive that disregarded my instructions. I have got to be consistent. Fuck!_

Even as he contemplated punishing her, he could not ignore the hardening of his cock at the thought of having her naked and spread for him. Ready to take his hand or his cane or his cock.

He stood at the entrance to the kitchen as she was grinding away. He wanted to laugh, she could move, but she really couldn't sing. He smoothed out the expression from his face.

"Isabella!" nothing.

"ISABELLA!" He kept his voice stern. She swung around this time. "Edward, you scared me!" She laughed, "Sorry, I mean Master. Dinner's almost ready. We have roast chicken, baby potatoes and roast veg with a cream sauce that I am just finishing up and I made a cheesecake. Is that okay?"

His eyes took in her flushed skin, moist from the heat of the stove. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun. Tendrils of her hair curled around her face.

"That sounds fine, but you aren't dressed yet! They will be here in half an hour!"

Bella frowned and sighed, "Seriously E...Master. I'll be done! Stop fussing. I only need twenty minutes or so. Now relax! Fuck! You are making me nervous!"She turned around and muttered to herself, "Fuck it! The sauce will get lumpy!"

She switched off all the plates and removed the sauce from the hot plate.

"Done Mr Fusspot – I'll go and get ready now." She was unceremoniously swung around. Edward looked really pissed off. _Shitshitshitshit!_

"That's ENOUGH! Get dressed Isabella and when Garrett and Kate leave we will deal with your smart mouth! Ten strokes with the paddle. Understand?"

"Yes Master". _FUCK! Why oh fucking why do I not keep my stupid mouth shut? Why do I get such a thrill provoking him? Fuck! No sex tonight then!_

She tried to move away from him, but he held her upper arms and moved his face close to hers, she couldn't look away from those blazing green eyes.

"Isabella, do not fuck with me tonight. If you want to do this, then just fucking do as you are told! I can't train you if you insist on fucking fighting with me all the fucking way! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master. I'm s…" Edward held up his hand and stepped away from her. She felt all the sassiness drain out of her. He wasn't kidding around.

"Do not apologise – just get ready. If you are late, there will be one stroke for every minute added to your ten. Go!"

Bella hurried upstairs and ran into her room.

There was a black dress set out for her with black stockings, suspender belt, black push up bra – no panties. She laughed.

There was no time for a shower, so Bella just washed her face and brushed her hair out. She brushed her teeth and applied some blush and mascara. A quick swipe with some lip-gloss. She dressed quickly, although the suspender belt felt strange and it was even stranger not to have any panties on with a dress. She felt sexy and a little naughty. She was getting wet again. The dress was a simple black slip dress that skimmed over her body falling to just above her knees.

She secured two clips to her hair and let the rest fall down her back.

FUCK! The door bell!

She hurried to slip on the medium heel black sling back shoes. She could hear voices as she switched off the light and hurried down the staircase.

Edward was taking their coats as she got to the last step.

_Breathe Bella_, she thought.

Garrett was a good looking man. Tall, with twinkling brown eyes and light brown hair that was greying slightly at the sides. He had a tanned face with laughter lines on the sides of his mouth.

Kate smiled as she saw Bella. "Hey there Bella!"

Everyone turned to look at her. She could feel the blush tinge her cheeks. She saw Edward check his watch with a smirk.

"I'm sorry that I am late." Bell said softly with a nervous smile.

Edward hung up the coats and walked over to her. He took her hand and she stepped down the step and stood tucked into his side.

"You are worth the wait, Sweetheart. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He leaned down to her ear and gave her a little kiss as he murmured softly. "4 minutes."

He turned to his friends, "Garrett, this is my Bella. You already know Kate. Isabella, this is my very good friend, Garrett."

Garrett took Bella outstretched hand and kissed it lightly. "I am so pleased to finally meet you. Kate and Edward have not been able to shut up about you."

Edward tightened his hand that was resting on Bella's hip slightly and he moved her very subtly away from Garrett. Bella smiled at the couple. "Um, my M-master speaks very highly of you as well, Garrett." She wasn't sure what to call Edward in company and he had said that she couldn't call him anything other than 'Master'. She hoped that she hadn't fucked up again. She quickly looked up at Edward and relaxed when she saw that he was smiling down at her.

He kissed her forehead. "Good girl" he said quietly to her. He turned to his friends, "Let's go into the den." He kept his hand on Bella's hip as he guided them down the hallway.

"Master, I need to check on dinner." She said to him and he smiled as she walked towards the kitchen. Kate fell into step with her, "I'll join you." She said.

Edward and Garret sat in the den. "She is stunning, Edward but she looks really nervous and is she upset about something?"

Edward just laughed tensely, "We are having a battle of wills at the moment. She has a smart mouth!"

Garrett started laughing and went on to explain at Edward's questioning look. "Oh Boy! Kate and I had that problem as well. I love her mind and her wit but our problem came in when she would push every button that I had. It was like world war three for a while! I restricted play to very short sessions until at last we could go for a day and even now it is three maximum. We are Dom and sub strictly Thursday to Sunday."

Edward was relieved that at least it wasn't just him. "It is as if she is playing out every teenage rebellion that she has never had. I get the impression that she has always been a 'good girl' and a model daughter and student. Now it seems that giving her the freedom to explore the side of herself that she has always locked away has given her freedom to rebel at every turn! Garrett, you know that I am not the most patient of people, so we are butting heads at every turn it seems."

Garrett looked at his young friend in sympathy. "Is she worth it?"

Edward shot him a dirty look "Fuck yes! I am crazy about her! I can't imagine my life without Bella in it."

"Then you just have to learn patience, my friend. Women are complex creatures. They want what they want but they don't want us to tell them what they need. They want us to take charge but then they complain that we are too domineering. They want us to be strong and then they complain that we are strong-arming them!"

They smiled in understanding at each other.

"So, what have you and Kate planned for tonight?"

"Well we will do some pain play. We will use cuffs and some hardware, blindfold. Okay? Kate is talking to her now."

Bella walked into the kitchen and checked that everything was not overcooked. She began to take the warmed serving dishes out of the warmer drawer and began plating everything.

"Bella, are you okay?" Kate asked her new friend.

Bella blushed and turned to face her. "I'm sorry Kate. I'm just a little nervous and Edward and I had a little altercation earlier. Let's just say that my big mouth got me into trouble again".

Kate walked over to her, "Let's dish up and talk."

"Come on let's have a glass of wine." Bella took the white wine from the fridge and opened it. She poured two glasses and sat at the kitchen table with Kate.

"Bella, becoming a submissive is not an overnight thing. Garrett and I have been together for fifteen years and married for thirteen. I spent more time on the whipping bench than in bed for the first year! I have a very smart mouth too." They laughed and Bella relaxed.

"Watch us tonight. This is for you. I will help you any way I can. If you have any questions you need to ask Edward and if you can't or are too embarrassed to, you have my number and I am just down the road."

Bella leaned over and gave Kate a hug, "Thank you Kate. Now we had better feed our men."

Kate went to call the guys while Bella brought their dinner to the table.

Garrett and Edward kept the conversation at dinner flowing with tales of their work together and separately.

Bella cleared the table and served coffee. Kate excused herself towards the end and asked Bella to join her. Edward saw that Bella looked extremely nervous again and her hand trembled as she moved past his chair.

He caught her hand, "Isabella"

She stopped and looked at him, "Yes, Master?"

He smiled up at her and kissed her wrist. "What is your word?"

"Um, g-green, Master."

"You are safe, Isabella."

"Thank you Master" She smiled at him and kissed him softly on his mouth. She turned to follow Kate upstairs to the playroom.

The door of the playroom was open and Bella saw that Kate was unpacking a tote bag.

Kate began to lay out some handcuffs, a ball gag, whip and a paddle.

"Bella, tonight there will be some pain play. Garrett and I enjoy it. We will also be using some hardware like vibrators, nipple clamps etc. Are you familiar with these?"

Bella's eyes were huge as she watched Kate prepare everything. She nodded. Kate had also unpacked two silver bullets and a vibrator.

Kate began to undress and Bella felt a little uncomfortable at being fully dressed. She was aware that her pussy was wet and felt heavy and unfulfilled.

Kate hung her clothes up and was putting her pale blonde hair into a pony tail. She flashed a smile at Bella. "It can get caught and Garrett likes to hold on to it sometimes."

Bella blushed and couldn't help but look at Kate's body. She was small built, but her body was feminine and toned, her skin was honey coloured. Bella looked at her Mons and noticed that she was bare.

"Bella, sit on the couch. Remember that you are here to learn. It is not so much what we do, but rather how we are with each other. Edward will be with you the entire time."

Bella licked her lips. "Kate?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Um, do you really like the pain?"

She came and stood before Bella, completely comfortable in her nakedness. "Before I answer you, let me ask you something. When do you enjoy the pain?"

"Um, w-when it's not punishment. Even then it's sore, but it does turn me on. I get excited at the whole process. I feel bad that I have disappointed Edward."

Kate smiled, "Well punishment isn't meant to be fun. Not if it is serious and you know when it is. The pain in punishment is there to remind you that you are your Masters and that you have disobeyed or disappointed him and that you are not repeat it. Yes, I enjoy being spanked." She smiled at Bella again and went to get into position.

She stood in the middle of the floor with her legs wide apart and her hands clasped behind her head. She looked down at the floor.

Bella heard the footsteps on the stairs and she felt her stomach role. Could she sit and watch what was about to unfold?

_Yes! If it means that it will help our relationship_.

Just then Edward and Garrett walked in. Bella sat up straight and her eyes fell to the floor.

She felt Edward sit down next to her. "Isabella please look at me."

Her eyes flew up to his. "You are to watch everything. Do not turn away or look down. If it gets too much for you, you are to use your safe words. Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

"Good. Now I've brought you some water, so sit back and relax."

Edward nodded at Garrett and he dimmed the lights and Bella relaxed as she realised that her and Edward were almost in darkness, there were only a few recessed lights that shone over the middle and the other half of the room.

She felt her excitement increase as Garrett walked over to stand in front of Kate. He had changed as well and wore only a pair of black low rise jeans. He had a beautiful body – lean and lithe, his body looked smooth, hairless. Bella wondered idly what it would feel like. She liked the fine hairs that covered Edward's body. She enjoyed running her fingers over his chest hair.

Bella felt the atmosphere change around her. Electric, pulsing, lustful. She quickly reached out and took a long drink of water as her throat was suddenly dry. She could feel the heat coming off Edward's body as he sat close to her. His shoulder and side brushed against her.

She quickly looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She bit her lip. Fuck! She wanted him so badly! She felt her pussy clench and she felt the juice begin to leak out of her.

"Isabella! Eyes!" Edward hissed.

She jumped, he was glaring at her. She looked forward.

Garrett was touching the top of Kate's head.

"You look so beautiful, my pet. Are you happy to be serving me tonight?"

Kate didn't answer.

"You may answer. Do you want to be my pet tonight?"

"Yes Master. I will be whatever you wish tonight".

"Show me how much you want me."

Kate dropped to her knees. Her head touched the floor.

"I will do anything for you Master".

Garrett pulled on Kate's ponytail.

"Did I say 'tell me?'? I said 'show me'.

Bella gasped.

Immediately she felt Edward's hand slam down on her thigh "Keep quiet!"

Bella didn't take her eyes off Garrett and Kate. She couldn't look away. She realised that she wasn't even breathing and quickly took a shaky breath.

"You need to follow my orders, Pet. Whipping bench. Now!" Garrett's voice was commanding and quiet. Bella could imagine how he ran his sets.

Kate glanced up at Garrett as she rose and smiled as she turned and climbed on the bench.

Garrett secured her ankles and wrists with black rope ties. He secured a blindfold to her eyes.

Use your voice and your senses my pet. Feel your body bound and ready for me. You have not paid attention to my instructions and disregarded my command. We will have a mixture of hand, paddle and cane. You will count and you will thank me. Ready, pet?"

"Yes, please Master."

Bella could see Kate's flushed cheeks. Bella's heart was racing and she felt the thrill of anticipation and a little fear. Garrett's hand on Kate's left cheek.

"One, Master!" Kate's voice was strong and sure.

CRACK!

"Two, Master!"

Garrett rubbed Kate's backside gently. He ran his hand from her ass down to her thighs. Bella was sure her heart stopped when she saw his hand dip quickly into the apex of Kate's thighs.

For a moment Bella could imagine that it was her on the bench and that it was Edward who was touching her THERE. She could almost feel his hand. _Oh! Godhelpme! I am going to cum just from watching this! Shitshitshit!!_

Suddenly she felt Edward's hand lift from where it still rested on her thigh and with lighting speed he brought it down to slap her thigh sharply – Bella looked at him _whatthef..._

".cum!" He growled at her.

She knew that she was very close, her juices were flowing out of her freely and she could feel it on her thighs.

She took another long drink of water.

Garret had finished using his hand and had picked up the paddle. "Ready Pet?"

"Please Master". Kate whispered as Garrett kissed her shoulder.

Garrett straightened up and swung the paddle – THWAK!

"One Master!"

Bella looked at the couple and stopped thinking of her own arousal. Yes there was not doubt that she was beyond turned on, but as she concentrated on the scene in front of her, she saw how Garrett only concentrated on the woman before him.

She was his only concern. He constantly checked her marks. He never took his eyes off her. He spoke quietly to her and touched her in some way.

Bella could see the love and trust on Kate's face. Bella could see that Garrett did not go easy on his wife. She was in pain and Bella could see that but she concentrated on her husband's voice and his touch.

Bella could see no anger or cruelty or even perversion in their actions – just passion and devotion. She felt as if she was looking through a window onto an intimate and very private moment between two people who obviously loved each other.

Garret had now moved onto the cane and once again he treated Kate with care and tenderness, even though there was nothing soft or light about the punishment. Kate was brazen in her enjoyment of the cane and didn't try to hide her excitement once her punishment was over. Bella could smell the sweet and musky odour of her juices and found herself once again aroused.

Garrett untied her and rubbed her arms and legs. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips as she draped her arms around his shoulders and smiled into his neck as he whispered in her ear.

He gently lowered her to her feet and she once again stood before him although this time she kept her hands in front of her body.

"Now you may thank me for your punishment properly, my Pet" he said tenderly.

Kate grinned as she kept her eyes downcast, "Thank you my Master. May your submissive show her gratitude and devotion?"

He smirked at her "You may."

She dropped to her knees. Bella felt panic rise up. Up to now Garret had remained clothed, but as Kate's hands reached for his fly, Bella knew what was coming.

Edward's hand began to rub her thigh gently, "Hush. Just watch them." He whispered to her. "You are safe, Isabella."

Bella felt her body relax and the panic subsided.

Kate pulled Garrett's zip down and Bella could see that his cock was straining against his jeans.

_Fuck me!_ She thought as she gulped down some air.

She watched hardly blinking as Kate pulled Garrett's pulsing dick free and immediately took his hard length into her mouth.

Garrett's eyes closed in ecstasy and she began to suck him. Her hands were busy and Bella watched as she stroked up his cock in time to her hand as her other hand grasped his ass.

Garrett put his hands on her head and began to rock his hips against her. It was the sexiest thing that Bella had ever seen.

She remembered watching a porn movie once with Angela in high school, but this was erotic and beautiful and Bella was sure that even if the house caught fire she wouldn't be able to move.

Bella could see that Garrett was close as his movements became more demanding. Kate licked and sucked and when he came in her mouth she hummed and sucked him dry.

Kate sat back and put his now only half hard cock back into his jeans, although she didn't redo his zip.

Bella was could feel the perspiration run down the side of her face. She wiped it with a shaking hand. She grasped the bottle of water and drained it. She dared not look at Edward. She knew if she did that she would probably just jump him and ride his clothed cock to her release.

She turned her attention once again to the couple in front of her. Kate remained kneeling on the floor. Garrett touched her cheek. "So very good, my Pet. Now we shall have some fun. Do you want to play, Pet? "

Kate giggled. "Please Master."

She glanced up with a look filled with adoration.

For the next hour Garrett brought Kate to one orgasm after another by using his mouth, fingers and the vibrators. He was fast and slow and gentle and fierce at times. Bella was lost in the scenes in front of her.

Her juices had seeped through her dress and she could feel her clit was swollen, her whole pussy was swollen and she was ready to beg Edward for release.

Edward had shown very little emotion during the scene. His breathing had deepened and once Bella caught him adjusting himself. Other than that he remained quite stoic. Bella knew that at times she had panted along with Kate as her release built up inside.

Edward had held her thighs still because at one point she had realised that she was rubbing them together. This earned her another slap and an "Isabella!"

At last the playroom was silent. Garrett pulled a robe from the tote bag and wrapped it around Kate and fastened it. He slipped his jeans on. Kate collected their assortment of toys and hardware and placed them in a packet. They wiped the table and the bench down with antiseptic wipes. Kate folded her clothes and with a nod to Edward, Garret took Kate's hand and led her downstairs to the guest suite that Edward had prepared for them.

The door closed quietly behind them.

Bella couldn't move. She was on fire. She sat straight up and Edward could feel the tension and lust rolling off her body in waves.

He got up and took one of her hands, "Come on Isabella. We need to get downstairs to our guests. We will discuss this tomorrow."

Edward had been in a lustful haze for what seemed like hours. He could feel Bella's arousal. He could smell her. He wanted to rip her dress off and fuck her right there on the couch! He had never wanted someone so much in all his life!

He was frustrated because he knew that he could not, he dare not touch her in any sexual sort of way because he knew that she was so very close to climaxing and had been for hours that she would cum and he didn't want to have to punish her for that as well.

His release would be found in the shower tonight by his own hand and it pissed him off!

Bella got up and they walked downstairs together. Bella prepared a tray of coffee and they went through to the den. Bella couldn't sit still and instead she poured herself and Edward a mug of coffee and she walked around the den looking at the books on his shelf and at the rows and rows of DVDs.

Edward called her over to the couch but she sat in one of the wingback chairs instead. He raised an eyebrow but said "Are you tired?"

She smiled at him, "No. Not at all, Master".

She knew that they were not done yet.

Garret and Kate joined them. Kate had changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top with a hooded sweatshirt covering it. Garret was dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt.

Bella offered them coffee, but Kate said that they should be leaving. Bella felt a little uncomfortable when she had first seen them, but they were completely at ease and she felt her discomfort fade.

Kate turned to Bella as they strolled to the front door. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Bella blushed and smiled at her, "I am fine. You are a beautiful couple, Kate."

"Remember that you can call me anytime you like, Bella. I would very much like to be your friend."

"Thank you, I will call you. I start work in two weeks and I have to get my apartment ready before then but other than that I am free."

Kate and Bella hugged and said their goodbyes. Garrett stepped forward, "It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella. You are very good for our Edward, here. He is very lucky to have you."

Bella laughed. "I am the lucky one". She said.

He hugged her gently and Bella knew that there was nothing but friendship in the gesture.

Edward closed the door and Bella went to clean up the den.

Once the dishwasher was loaded and the rooms downstairs was tidied up Edward touched Bella on the shoulder.

"Isabella? Meet me in the playroom in ten minutes." He stroked her cheek with his finger gently. "Be in your position."

Bella felt as if she would pass out. The anticipation of the last eight or so hours was coming to an end finally.

She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. She took off her heels and almost ran upstairs. For the first time ever she was really looking forward to a spanking!

She was determined that Edward would have no reason to punish her anytime soon.

She would accept her punishment with dignity and honour. She knew that she had disappointed him again this afternoon but she wanted to make him proud tonight.

_This is not about me, this is about him._

Bella stood still in the doorway of the subs room – her room. Wow! She got it! This was not about her and her needs; she knew that Edward would take care of her needs. This was about relinquishing her will to him. Meeting his needs, making him happy.

She was smiling as she undressed quickly. She hurried into the bathroom and took a cloth and washed her pussy gently. She cleaned herself and brushed her hair. She pulled it up into a pony tail as Kate had done. Bella put on a robe that hung behind the bathroom door and made her way to the playroom.

It had been cleaned up and prepared for them. She wondered when Edward had found the time. She saw the pillow on the floor and crossed over to it after she had hung up her robe. She knelt on the pillow in her position as he had asked her to.

She hoped that her behaviour and obedience during her punishment would bring Edward much joy and pleasure.

Bella's heart raced when she heard his footfalls on the stairs. She felt her body begin to hum as his feet came into her line of vision. Oh! My!

Edward stood looking at Bella kneeling at his feet and he felt his heart contract. He could hear how her breathing had picked up. He wondered if she was excited or scared.

Excited? Maybe.

Scared? Probably.

FUCK!

He didn't want to see anger or resentment and pain in her eyes tonight. He didn't want to punish her. Edward swallowed hard and hardened his resolve. He had to do this. If they were going to have this relationship work for them then he had to be consistent.

He knew that Bella had not been able to count on many people in her life and he was determined that he would be the one person that she could count on to be consistent and trustworthy. So if he said that she would be punished then he had to follow through. This was for her – for them.

He walked around her but didn't touch her. His cock was pulsing and he was actually in pain from his hard on.

His cock was screaming out for release and he wanted to pound himself deep into her pussy. He wanted to make her scream his name as she came over and over.

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!!_

There would be no release for Bella tonight.

Edward rocked back on his heels. He could hear Bella's uneven breathing and he could smell her pussy juice. He could see it coating her thighs! FUCK!

"Isabella! Bench! Now!" He barked the words at her. He saw her flinch at his harsh tone. She got up and hurried over to the bench and climbed up. She put her hands out in front of her. Her head was turned to the side and her pony tail flowed over her one shoulder. She made sure that her feet were in the foot hold and she pushed her ass down until it was almost over the edge of the bench.

Perfect. Fucking perfect.

Edward pulled out the thick black silk cords from his back pocket. He walked to stand in front of her. He pulled her hands forward, so that her body was stretched and he tied her hands to the D ring in the front of the bench.

He knew that he should praise her but he was frustrated that she had put him in this position again! So instead he leaned down to her level, "Look at me!" he almost growled at her.

Her eyes had been closed but at his voice they flew open. He saw the apprehension in them.

"Are you afraid? Answer me!"

"No Master!"

"What?" He searched her eyes. It was true. He saw love, trust and passion in them. No fear. No anger. No resentment.

"Tell me again little girl" he whispered menacingly.

She licked her lips and smiled – _smiled_? At him lovingly.

"You won't hurt me Master. I am not afraid of you. I want to obey you and please you, my lover, my Master."

Edward was shocked.

He narrowed his eyes at her "We'll see."

"How many strokes, Isabella?"

"Ten Master plus four for my tardiness."

He straightened up and moved behind her. "Okay, you will count and then you will thank me by fucking me with your mouth. You will get no release, do you understand?"

"Yes Master." Was her quiet reply.

Edward smiled to himself. He wanted to see if she was as brave as she was making out to be. Her bravado was wonderful and he wanted to hug her.

"Ten with the paddle and four with the cane."

He needed to convey his displeasure to her. He pulled the paddle and cane off the wall.

He rubbed her ass with his hands. He smacked her with his hand.

"No pleasure for you tonight, Isabella. You fucked up today after you were warned repeatedly. We would have had pleasure together, but you didn't listen, so there is no pleasure. I hate to punish you again."

"Warm up". He continued to smack her turning her ass a pretty shade of pink.

Bella didn't flinch or move. She didn't whimper or try and rub her thighs together or fidget.

He rubbed her bottoms gently as he picked up the paddle. He closed his eyes for a moment. _I love you Bella. I will take care of you._

With that thought running through his mind Edward opened his eyes and said, "Count now."

Her punishment began without preamble.

Bella could sense his displeasure in his every movement. She could feel how frustrated and upset he was and she flinched at the blows to her bottom and thighs. She counted with each stroke and felt her eyes prick with wanting to cry.

She didn't cry. She just kept focusing on him, on making him proud of her again. At the tenth stroke she said, "Ten Master. Thank you!"

He put down the paddle and rubbed his hands over her ass and thighs. He didn't dare touch her core. He could see that although she was wet, she wasn't dripping as she usually was. He ran his hand over her back and shoulder. "Good girl, Isabella"

She felt her heart swell.

"Four with the cane", he murmured to her as he moved away.

She was a little afraid now. Would he take his anger out on her now? _Trust him!_

"Word, Isabella?"

She didn't hesitate, "Green Master". Her voice was strong and sure.

She heard the noise of the cane and it landed on her left cheek. _OOOWW! FUCK!_

"O-one Master!"

Now the right cheek. "Two Master!"

Left – "Three Master!"

Right – "Four Master!"

She let out the breath that she had been holding. It was over!

Edward threw the cane down and quickly unbound her wrists and ran his hands lovingly over her. He massaged her arms and shoulders and moved onto her back. He moved to the counter and got the cooling anti inflammatory cream. He rubbed the lotion over her bottom and thighs. He checked each mark left by the cane and knew that she would be fine. There was not going to be any bruising. She may be a little tender in the morning, but she would not be in pain.

He knew that she had to be sore but she didn't moan or cry out at his touch. He moved his hands along her thighs and down to her ankles as he untied those.

He stepped back from her. "Get onto the pillow, Isabella", he said quietly.

He didn't help her, because he was afraid that if he did, he would just carry her down to his bed like her wanted to.

He watched as she stretched out and climbed off the bench. She was a little wobbly on her feet but she didn't dawdle as she made her way over to the pillow. He saw her flinch as she knelt down but she just bit her lip and kept silent. He unzipped his pants and his cock sprang free. It was leaking already and Edward knew that he would not last long. He stoked himself once, rubbing the pre cum down his shaft.

"Open Isabella"

She leaned forward and opened her mouth. He put his hand on her head and pushed himself between her pink lips. FUCK! He felt his eyes roll back in his head. He wasn't gentle. He pulled back and then began to fuck her mouth. He held her head and he began to pump his cock into her. He felt her use her tongue to twist around his head. She was sucking hard and he watched her cheeks hollow in time with his movements.

"Take it all! You are mine! You must learn to obey me, Isabella! Swallow now!" And with that he could feel his cum shoot down her throat. Bella didn't miss a beat, she sucked and licked every bit of cum and when she was sure that he was done, she licked and kissed her way up his length. She put him back into his pants and zipped him up. "Thank you for allowing me to pleasure you Master "She said as she sat back and he heart the sharp intake of her breath as her ass came into contact with her heels.

He put his hand under her chin and tipped it up so that his gaze met hers. He could see the love and adoration on her face. He could see that she was in pain as well, but she was not giving into it. He stroked her chin with his thumb.

"Clean up the play room and go and have a bath and soak Isabella. Then you are to go to bed in the g...in the subs room tonight. Session is over."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You have pleased me, so much tonight, my Love. You were amazing at dinner. Thank you for being such a wonderful hostess. You took your punishment so well. I am very proud of you."

He saw her smile. It grew into a grin. He wanted to gather her into his arms and carry her to his bed and hold her and make sweet love to her.

But he knew that this was part of her leaning what it was to be a submissive. She had to remember that as his sub, she didn't automatically sleep with him. He wanted to be with her, with BELLA tomorrow, not Isabella.

He gave her a last caress on her head and walked out of the playroom. He went into his bedroom quickly pulled off his leather pants. He jumped into the shower to get rid of the tension in his muscles.

After he dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, he made his way down to the music room and sat at his piano in the dark; he closed his eyes and began to play.

Bella sat in the playroom and listened to the music pouring out of him. She had cleaned the bench and the paddle and had returned it and the whip to their places on the wall, when she heard him begin to play.

She felt the tears run down her cheeks. She heard the love and pain pour out of him through his music. She ached to go to him.

She got up slowly from the chair. Fuck! That was sore. She picked up the pillow and put it away. She gave the play room a last glance and put on her robe. She switched of f the light and made her way down to her room.

As she ran her bath, Bella knew that he would not come to her tonight and she ached at the thought. She wanted to soak with him but knew that he was teaching her the correct way. The pain in her bottom and thighs was much less now, although she was tender. She climbed out when the water began to cool. There was cream on the dresser.

She smiled. He thought of everything. He had also placed a bottle of water on her nightstand.

She rubbed the cream into her ass and thighs as best she could and then she pulled on the t-shirt that Edward had placed on her bed. It was soft and smelt like lemon and him. Bella slid between the sheets and pulled the duvet over her body.

She thought that she would lay awake for ages, but as she listened to the melody that Edward was playing she felt herself drift off to sleep, her one hand stroking her collar.

Edward didn't want to try and sleep just yet.

Ever since the fiasco with Bella in Italy, his sleep had been disturbed by nightmares of him losing her or her running away or being taken away. He had woken up night after night in a quivering mess, whimpering for her or calling her name.

During the week he had woken Jasper up with his shouts. He had promised his friend that he would talk to Bella about it, but their time had been so short and they had to deal with her shit and so the subject just didn't come up. So he played on until he could feel he was too tired to sit alone any longer before he made his way up the stairs.

He lay in bed and longed to go to her. He knew that he couldn't and turned over with a determination that tomorrow would be better.

**A/N: I am so glad that's over! As you know we still have the fiasco of the Cullen- Whitlock clan at the apartment to cover – that's next...**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and thoughts.**

**Happy Easter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…**

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

At the end of chapter 18

_He lay in bed and longed to go to her. He knew that he couldn't and turned over with a determination that tomorrow would be better._

CHAPTER 19

Edward woke up and felt the cold side of the bed immediately. He sat up and sighed. He knew that Bella was safe and sleeping across the hallway, but it didn't feel right. He had thought about it during the long night that he didn't want to play again while he was here.

He also had another nightmare last night and he had spent a half an hour just standing and staring at her sleeping. He knew that it was completely irrational and the last one had been about Jacob coming and she had walked out the front door with him not even giving Edward a glance.

He wasn't sure what that meant, but he felt as if they needed to connect together before they wondered into the playroom again. He knew that she was going to fight him on this.

That was one of the reasons that he didn't want her wearing his collar for now. He needed to discover WHY she felt the way she did. Was it just that wearing his collar gave her a sense of security?

Was it because she really did want to be a submissive?

Was she just doing this for him? Did she think that she would lose him if she refused?

Edward shook his head in frustration. Fuck! Why did this have to be so fucking complicated? Alice and Kate were submissive before they met Jasper and Garrett. Well, Alice had put herself through sub training to be with Jazz, but she still chose the lifestyle before she was with him.

Bella was strong willed in so many ways and yet she had a craving to be dominated.

_Too many questions before coffee..._

He thought about what he had planned and hoped that he hadn't screwed up big time. He got up and went across the hallway. He couldn't wait any longer.

He opened the door and saw her sleeping. She had kicked the covers off and his t-shirt had ridden up to her stomach. She was lying on her side facing him. Her hands were curled against her cheek and her legs were curled up in a foetal position. He felt his morning wood begin to pulse against his stomach.

He moved silently and climbed onto the bed next to her. She immediately opened her legs and wrapped one around his hips, while her hand moved to rest on his stomach.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Hmmm...Edward..." She murmured and a gentle smile played around her mouth.

"Hey Baby." He said against her skin and her hand moved to skim over his cock lightly.

Edward jumped and his head shot off the pillow. He looked down at her and saw the evil grin.

"Cocktease!"

Bella laughed "Now you know how I feel..."

Edward rolled on top of her and she laughed louder as he pinned her to the bed with his hips, grinding against her as his finger began to tickle her down her sides.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! Please your Royal Highness – your majestic Wonderfulness. FUCKING UNCLE!!"

Edward rolled her over again and she was still giggling helplessly against him as she lay on his chest.

He brushed her hair away from her face. Bella saw his eyes darken and she bit her lip.

"You are so beautiful, Bella"

She blushed and he laughed, "How come you still blush when I say things like that to you and yet you will have your mouth wrapped around my cock and tell me how wet your little pussy is?"

Bella groaned and rolled off him. She got up and crossed to the bathroom. "You are such a guy sometimes, Edward Cullen. You are as bad as your brother!" She shook her head as she quickly used the toilet and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She ran a hand through her hair and walked out to find Edward sitting with his back to the headboard. He was drinking coffee and she saw that there was a mug on her nightstand.

"Mmmm...You know the way to a girl's heart, you smoothie!" She smiled as she climbed back onto the bed and sat beside him. Their legs, hips and shoulders touching.

Edward cleared his throat and Bella looked up at him. He looked a little uneasy.

"Bella, I'm going to take your collar off today." He said quietly as his eyes tried to reassure her. He waited...3, 2, 1...

"WHAT? WHY?" Her voice was pure panic. _Aaah, there she is – my little scared Rabbit..._he thought as he took her mug out of her hands and put it on the nightstand with his.

"You don't need to wear it all the time. We won't be playing today." He said calmly.

"It's mine!" She said with a whine in her voice and she pouted.

Edward wanted to laugh as she folded her arms over her chest.

He turned to face her fully and she turned her body away from him.

"Baby, of course it's yours. You don't need it today. Look at me Bella."

She shook her head and stared out of the window. He could see a shimmer of angry tears in her eyes.

_Fuck! She was so stubborn!_ He hoped she never changed, because if the truth was told, it was one of the things he found wildly attractive about her. Bella never gave in without a fight.

Edward put his hand under her chin and turned her to face him.

"Look at me."

She finally looked at him and he saw the anger but he also saw the uncertainty and apprehension in her warm chocolate gaze.

"What is it? Tell me." He whispered as he stroked her cheek.

She sighed and bit her lip, "It makes me feel as if I belong...to you. I feel like I am connected to you...I feel safe." She was blushing furiously and was trying to pull her face away from him, but he was not going to let her hide. Not this time.

He frowned slightly, "Bella, you have your bracelet. And that collar is..."

She quickly interrupted him, "But it helps me..."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Helps you what?"

She pulled away from him, "Nothing". She shook her head.

"You had better talk to me now, or else that collar may never see the light of day again..." He didn't mean for his voice to come out so harshly, but they had to get to the bottom of this!

She was silent.

He sighed, "Okay, Isabella, your choice, turn around."

He could see that she was furious. He turned her around so that her back was facing him and he moved her hair off her neck, to one side and he undid the clasp.

He heard her sharp intake of breath. Her hand moved to take the collar, but he got it first and he fisted it quickly.

Bella tried to pull away from him, but he held her tightly against his chest.

"Stop fighting me!" He held her until she sat stiffly but still in the circle of his arms.

"You are my girlfriend, my lover, my treasure. You have my heart for infinity and beyond. You are my equal, my partner and my friend. I love you. I want you to feel free with me today, to be all these things. You can't be, if you're wearing my collar as my submissive. Do you understand?"

Bella sighed and turned around to face him. "Okay! When I am wearing your collar, I feel safe and loved and protected and I feel like you have taken responsibility for me... I know it doesn't make sense, and I didn't even realize that I was missing that until you collared me. It gives me confidence in some way. It's like I can be who I want to be, because I know that there are rules and consequences for my actions and I have these boundaries. Let's do this your way, but I don't have to like it!"

She smiled at him and he was smiling back. "Thank you for telling me. I want you to feel that was all the time. You ARE mine! Don't ever forget that, Bella."

"When can I get it back?" she tried to sound as if she didn't really care, but he saw through her right away.

He just kissed her soundly and laughed as he got up off the bed.

"Come one, let's go and dress and do a work out Love." He began to leave the room.

Bella stopped and glared at him.

"I will need to use some of the clothes from your former subs" he looked confused, so she crossed over to the closet and showed him the clothes in it.

Now he just looked pissed off, "I have not lied to you, Bella. I have never had a submissive or girlfriend in this house or in this room. I asked Alice to pick up a few things that you may use for work outs and some other things that you can use when you are here. That way you don't have to bring a bag of clothes every time you come over."

He ran his hand through his hair, "You know what? This room is now off limits to you. I will make sure that your clothes are moved into our room first thing tomorrow. I am not going to fight with you today, so do whatever you want to."

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to work out for a while."

He turned and went into his bedroom. Once there he wanted for throw something! _I knew she wouldn't let this fucking collar thing go without a last dig!_

He put her necklace in a small box in his closet and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and gym shoes and ran down the stairs.

Bella was frustrated. Why did he have to take her fucking collar off? She knew that she had made some mistakes the day before, but she felt that she had just got the right mindset and now he took the thing off!

Then he said that she couldn't even use the subs room! How was she to know that the clothes in there were for her? _Because you idiot he told you that there was only you! He loves you and he doesn't lie!_

Bella shook her head at the thoughts that were running around. She made a decision and she packed all of her belongings and moved them across into Edward's closet. She left the most of the workout clothes in the subs room but made sure that she took everything else.

She laughed when she saw how little space her stuff took up compared to the space that he had cleared for her.

She went back and took her toiletries out of the subs bathroom and put them in Edward's bath. She liked to see her toothbrush next to his.

She made up the bed in the 'spare' room and made sure that it was tidy and then she walked out and closed the door.

When she got into Edward's room, she made up the bed and tidied up. Bella took all the clothes out of the hamper and walked downstairs to the laundry room. She took a few minutes to work out how to work his washing machine and sorted a load and started it.

Back upstairs Bella took a shower and dressed in a pair of low rise jeans and an old Killers t-shirt. She had slipped on a bra, but not panties, as she was sure that the rule was still effective.

She plaited her hair down her back and put on her red converse sneakers and added a touch of mascara and lip gloss.

Bella took their mugs downstairs and rinsed them out and put them in the dishwasher. She made a batch of pancakes with some bacon for breakfast and went down to the gym to call Edward and to apologise for her outburst.

She stood in the doorway and watched as he finished his run. He was sweating and his hair was damp and sticking up all over the place. He had taken off his t-shirt and it was tucked into his sweats. They lay low on his hips. Bella could feel the moisture pool in her jeans – fuck! He suddenly became aware of her presence and his eyes met hers in the mirrored wall.

"Um, breakfast is ready." She said softly.

He just stepped off the running machine and nodded at her. "I'll be up in a minute."

He turned away from her and headed into the bathroom.

Bella bit her lip. She knew that she had to apologise for her bitchy comment earlier. She knew that he hadn't lied to her! What was wrong with her? Why did she have to fucking push him all the time? Was she trying to push Edward away? Was she trying to destroy the best fucking relationship that she had ever had?

Bella's thoughts shocked her. She could feel tears well up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She had to get a fucking grip and stop being such a cry-baby.

Bella went upstairs and put their food in the warmer drawer. She poured herself a mug of coffee and sat down to think.

Edward sat in the sauna for a half an hour. He knew that they needed some distance for a little while. He also knew that he was all in. Bella Swan had stolen his heart and she was it for him. So he would take it slow and give her the time that she needed.

He took a shower and dressed in his favourite old jeans with a rip in the knee and a Paramore t-shirt that he had received when they had worked on the soundtrack of his last movie.

Bella was still sitting in the kitchen. She had come to a decision. She needed to trust him. This was Edward freaking Cullen and he loved her! He had made himself venerable to her over and over again and she needed to put her money where her mouth was.

He was her Dom. If he said no playing and that the collar had to come off then she had to accept that and be happy about it_._

_Even if it fucking kills me!!!! I will be happy and pleasant and I will give him the trust that I have been sprouting off about!_

She heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs and chuckled. He was obviously making sure that she knew he was coming so that she didn't accuse him of sneaking up on her again. She stood up and went pour him some coffee.

He walked up to her and pulled gently on her plait, "Are you laughing at me Pretty Lady?"

"No, I was just wondering when did we let Big Foot in."

She put her arm around his waist and handed him his mug.

"Sit down Babe, we need to eat, because we have got a long day ahead."

Edward was pleased that she seemed to be back to her usual self. Bella dished up and served them and sat down opposite him.

"This looks great. Thank you Sweetheart." He smiled at her.

They made small talk as they ate and when they had finished, Bella suggested that they take their coffee into the den.

Edward raised an eyebrow, but followed her and sat down next to her on the couch.

Bella turned to him, "I know that we need to talk about last night, but first I need to apologise to you. I am sorry about this morning. You are right, and I know that you don't lie. I was just being a bitch and I am really sorry about that."

"Apology accepted Sweetheart. Let's talk."

"Can I start?"

Edward was thrilled that she wanted to initiate their conversation and he indicated that she should go on.

Bella smiled and took a sip of her coffee before turning to face him "Last night was very... interesting and ...hot!" She was blushing furiously and he smiled at her as he stroked her cheek gently. He cocked his brow, "Really?"

She nodded.

"Did it help you? Did you learn anything besides the fact that you like to watch?"

She looked startled for a moment and then she grinned "I already knew that – I like to watch you!"

Edward felt his cock roar to life. Fuck! Bella noticed and laughed. She tapped her head.

"One track mind Cullen". She said, "But seriously, it wasn't just watching, it was being there with you so close – I was so worried that I would climax just with you sitting next to me, it was erotic. Knowing that I was so ready for you and that I couldn't touch you! Also, the way that Garrett and Kate were around each other.

Even though they have been together for so long, they couldn't take their eyes off each other and Garrett was firm but gentle and Kate, well Kate made me realise that playing isn't all serious, that I can show my emotions, I can show my pleasure. They aren't one thing or the other – Dom and sub or husband and wife – they are just extensions of each role and of each other."

She moved closer to him and took his hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed his palm.

"I like Kate and I know that we will be great friends. I saw how she treats Garrett. She loves to serve and please him. I want to learn how to do that. I want so much to show you how much I love to serve and please you. I love you Edward, so thank you for last night."

Edward was totally entranced by her. He held her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Bella. I am so proud of you. You were amazing last night at dinner and then in the playroom and during your punishment, you were awesome!"

Suddenly he lunged forward and tackled her. They rolled onto the floor, Bella was shrieking and laughing at Edward as he growled and nuzzled in her neck. "I fucking love you so much!"

He gave her loud wet kisses all over her face and neck. They didn't hear the front door open or hear anyone approaching until they were interrupted with –

"OH MY GOD! Edward Anthony Cullen! Get a fucking room! I'm telling Mom on you!" Emmett boomed out.

Bella screamed in fright and then turned blood red so embarrassed that they had been caught with Edward's hands up her shirt clutching her boobs and her hands were down his jeans holding onto his ass!

She buried her face in Edwards neck "Agh!"

Edward continued to kiss her. "Go away, Emmett McCarthy Cullen! This" kiss "is my" kiss "house!"

Emmett ran over and tackled Edward squashing Bella underneath Edward, "Can't ...breath!...."she gasped as they rolled over her.

An ear splitting whistle stopped them in their rough and tumble. They all sat up and turned to Rosalie, Alice and Jasper standing in the doorway.

"GET UP OFF BELLA!" Rosalie shouted.

"Sorry Baby." Edward said reaching down to pull her up next to him. She quickly pulled her t-shirt down and tried to straighten her plait which was coming undone.

Bella looked from one to the other brother, "No broken bones, I don't think." She said and moved over to Rosalie who gave her a hug. "Hello, little Bella. I hope the assholes didn't scare you too much!"

Bella just shook her head and laughed as she greeted Alice and Jasper with a hug. Alice looked at her neck and Bella put her hand up immediately feeling a twinge of the loss of her collar.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked her gently.

Bella nodded. She looked at Jasper and back at Alice. "I think so. Can we talk a little later?"

"You know it!"

Edward and Emmett made their way across the room and Edward greeted everyone. Emmett moved to hug Bella and she pretended to cringe away from him.

He pouted and said, "I drove half around a fucking country for you Pumpkin! And this is how you treat me?"

Bella laughed and launched herself at him. He caught her and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "You look happy, little B".

She smiled up at him and pulled him down to whisper back, "I am. Thank you for coming to get me, Em."

"Okay, enough! Stop groping my girlfriend! Fuck Rose! Do something!" Edward pulled Bella free from Emmett's arms and into his own. "Hey Missy, you are with THIS Cullen!" He mock glared at her.

"Oh for fucks sake you guys! You are pathetic! I AM her favourite actor, you know!" Jasper said with a cocky grin.

The girls just groaned and walked around the brawling threesome and sat at the kitchen table as Bella poured some juice and coffee for them.

"You're the shiny new toy, Bella" Rosalie laughed as she joined them at the table. Alice served up the croissants that she and Jasper had brought. The guys finally joined them.

When they finished eating, Edward, Emmett and Jasper loaded the treadmill and the light weights on to the bed of Bella's truck.

Edward turned to Emmett as they finished tying it down, "so, do you think you can fix this piece of shit?" he was scowling as he glared at it as if it was the enemy.

Emmett shook his head in sympathy, "Fuck knows bro. I'm not sure that I want to."

Jasper frowned at them as he closed the tail-gate. "Hey! Keep it down! This truck is really important to her! And you know that she is going to insist on paying for the repairs so you fix this fucking thing and make it look as if you didn't do much, but you make it safe and reliable and put some fucking air bags in it! And Edward? Keep your fucking grumbling to yourself, she doesn't need to hear it, not today!"

The brothers stared open-mouthed at their friend. What they didn't know was that Alice had been in tears to Jasper that morning as she couldn't really keep a secret and she was so worried about Bella living by herself in that 'god-awful-hell-hole-in-the-wall' apartment.

Jasper glanced at his friends and was amused to see that they looked ashamed and pathetic, "fuck you two, no one died! Just be cool with her." He rolled his eyes at them as they strolled back inside.

The girls talked about the apartment and Bella told them about Angela moving in with Lauren. She was still upset and had left a message on Angela's phone asking her to phone. "I understand I just wish that she had told me."

Alice looked at Rosalie "So that's okay! Now you can have your own home gym slash office slash studio!" Bella and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

Emmett came to hurry them along and they began to walk to the various vehicles. Bella stopped walking about half way to her truck. "Shit!" she said and stood there looking guilty and panicked.

"What?"Asked Alice.

"Um, nothing. I-it's just that I don't have a lot of stuff." She looked down and wouldn't meet their eyes. "I-I mean it's not really a big deal… soooo" she scuffed her shoe on the driveway paving, "…just saying in case you were wondering..."

Edward interrupted her ramblings "Come on girls!"

Rosalie looked at Bella with a frown, "Stop fussing about shit like that – it doesn't matter to us!"

The convoy moved off with Alice and Jasper in a double cab truck. Emmett and Rosalie were next in a Jeep and then Bella and a very nervous Edward were behind them.

Bella grinned at Edward's pained expression, "Don't be such a baby! I will give you your own key if you are a good boy!" She grinned and then she realised what she had said to him. "I didn't mean…I just…Oh! Fuck!" she was blushing furiously and stammering.

Edward just chuckled at her "That will be great, Baby. I have asked for a spare set of keys for you. It will be delivered with the codes tomorrow."

Bella just gaped at him.

"Fuck Bella! We are driving in a death trap! Could you please keep your eyes on the road!" and he made a show of pulling his seatbelt even tighter.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Don't diss the Chief!"

Edward laughed, "Chief!"

"Asshat!"

"Bad driver!"

And that set the tone for the rest of the drive. Edward made sure to keep the conversation light even though he was feeling really tense. He could tell that Jasper knew more than he let on. He could feel the way he rushed to Bella's defence.

As they drew closer to the city, Edward could feel Bella anxiety rolling off her.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently as he rested his hand on her knee.

"Um," she bit her lip – a sure sign that she was uncomfortable, "Look. It's like this: May place is not upmarket or anything. Please don't expect too much." She let out a very shaky giggle and she was bright red.

Edward made a hissing sound – _How bad was this fucking place?_

He willed himself to be calm and not show any emotion as she turned into a side street and pulled into a parking space. Edward looked around and could feel a tick begin in his jaw.

_FUCK THIS! No wonder Alice is anxious and worried!_

The buildings were old and run down. A couple of old cars stood on the side of the street. Her truck was not so out of place anymore.

Edward glanced to his right up a side alley. He saw a dumpster that had some of its contents strewn across the alley.

Edward was actually speechless. _WHAT THE FUCK_?

He looked at Bella but she refused to look at him.

"Here we are! Come on, I see the others."She was using a very false happy tone that made Edward clench his fists. She climbed out of the truck quickly and he followed slowly behind her.

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _

His mind was screaming at him. He knew that he would be fucked if he so much as opened his mouth. He watched as Jasper and Emmett moved over to his side. Alice and Rosalie followed. They all had a curiously blank expression on their faces.

"Twister, I couldn't remember which building you were in." Alice was determined not to make this any more difficult than it was.

"This is the one – 3027 – apartment C". Bella didn't look up at first and then she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as if she was facing a firing squad.

"It's not that bad okay? Let's just take the stuff inside and then, Emmett; do you want me to pull my truck into the ally or what?"

Emmett made a strange sound in his throat almost like he was growling, but then he cleared his throat, "Let me have a look, B then I can decide. If we can't do it here, I have a friend in the city that will let us use his garage. He also fixes cars as a hobby."

Bella didn't dare look at Edward. She knew that if she did and she saw the total dismay that she was imagining on his face that she would just burst into tears. In the light of day the apartment block looked sad and aged and just what she was used to living in and then the difference between her and her new friends would be all to plain.

So she just lent over and picked up a couple of bags and started towards the front steps. "Come on guys." She said quietly.

The entrance had been white at one point, but now crumbling plaster and soot from the years made it almost a non colour.

The others looked at each other. Edward turned to his brother, "Em, help me with the treadmill."

Alice blocked their path. "Not now Alice!" Edward scowled at her. She put her hand on his chest. "No one says a fucking word to her about this and brace yourselves." She said and she slipped past them as she picked up some bags that she had brought.

"Rosie, I brought some material that I thought we could use for curtains, because she doesn't have any." Rosalie followed behind her caring the lunch that Alice had organised.

Edward and Emmett picked up the treadmill and Jasper carried the paint.

Bella could feel that she was going to have a panic attack inside her apartment. _WHAT was I thinking? That's easy, I wasn't! They are probably wondering what the fuck they are doing here with me – FUCK IT! I'm wondering what I am doing here!!_

She heard them on the stairs and made her way into her bedroom. She could feel that her hands felt clammy and there were spots in front of her eyes.

She felt dizzy and just sagged against the hands that gripped her shoulders. "Hey – hey there Darlin. What are ya doin'."Jasper spoke into her ear as he steered her to her bed. "Now I get like this every time the cameras roll" He turned to glare at Edward as he closed the door.

"Sit down and put your head on your knees. Now breath in for four counts – hold it – breath out for four. In …hold…out… there we go…again…" He rubbed her back gently as he felt her breathing become smoother and she began to relax.

He heard the others begin to open paint cans and generally begin preparing walls and windows for painting.

Bella sat up slowly after about fifteen minutes. "I'm sorry Jazz. I don't know what happened."

She was beyond embarrassed. Jasper just smiled and pulled her up so that she was sitting next to him on her little bed. He kept hold of her hand and was rubbing over her knuckles softly.

"I do. You took one look at our expressions and you flat out fucking panicked and you thought, he raised his voice Falsetto and wiggled his eyebrows "Ooooh! They hate me because I live here and I am poor and they are rich! They don't belong here…Ooooh, whatever will I do?" He was grinning and he rolled his eyes at her as she bit her lip to keep from laughing while at the same time she was blushing. "I …did..."

"Bella, Honey, don't ever play poker on my team, you are the world's worst fucking liar!" he admonished her gently and she fell silent.

She looked ashamed and he could see tears shining in her eyes. "Am I right?"He asked.

She just nodded, "How did you…"

"Bella, I was born in a trailer in a tiny, piss-end town in Texas. I am one of six kids. All I ever had going for me was my devastating good looks," she smiled as he rolled his eyes again, "an average acting ability and my brother's hand-me-downs. I know! I know what it's like to have nothing and all of a sudden you are surrounded by these people who just take you in and behave as if money is just a commodity.

So even though I now live in a nine million dollar home and my four younger siblings have college funds, doesn't mean to say that I have forgotten. I still find it impossible to waste food."

He smiled at her gently, "The Cullen's are good people, Bella. They will never judge you for being poor and they do NOT see you as charity. You are family, just like I am. When Alice and I got together, I was really worried about what Esmé and Carlisle would say, but you know what? They just accepted me in as their daughter's boyfriend.

You are family to all of us. So if we decide to take care of some things for you, it is not because you are some charity, it is because you are our sister and we love you. Fuck Bella, don't you think that we will worry about you? So we will do what we can to make sure that you are safe. So if Edward goes all caveman on your ass a little – it's because that's how he was raised to be.

Edward, Carlisle and Emmett are the protectors. Esmé and Alice are the nurturers', Rosalie is the defender and I am the peacemaker - and that's how we are. And you, Sweet Isabella, you are family."

Bella looked at him for a long time as the tears flowed. He didn't touch her now; she just laid her head on his shoulder as she cried. When her tears were finished, he nudged her, "Ready, little Darlin?"

She gave him a smile. "Yeah, I need to wash my face." She said, "Thank you so much for sharing your story with me, Jazz. You are such a special man." She kissed his cheek.

She got up and slipped into the bathroom.

Edward, Alice and Rosalie were painting the lounge. They looked at him as he opened the door.

"I'll start in the kitchen." He said. Alice came over to him and ran her hand down his back. She knew how difficult for him to share his life story. Jasper was very protective of his family and his past.

Bella came out and just stared. "Wow! You guys, this looks awesome. The lounge looks almost done – Jazz can I help you?"

Edward finally spoke up, "Why don't you finish packing your clothes in the closet? We want to move on to your room next and it should be as clear as possible." She looked at him and he was smiling at her, that teasing, crooked smile, "Besides, Baby, I'm a little worried about you being around open paint cans!"

She mock glared at him, "Bossy!" she smiled as she said it though and walked back into her room.

She packed her clothes away wishing all the time that she was back home. In his home. Wherever he was, that was home to her. _Stop it!!_

Emmett came upstairs a little later and told her that he would have to work on her truck downtown. He said that it would take about a week to fix up. Bella protested but Emmett just told her that it was too late and that he had already had his friend fetch the truck.

She was just about to argue with him when she caught Jasper's amused look. She rolled her eyes at him and thanked Emmett quietly and got a high five from him that almost took her arm off.

The apartment was painted in record time and everyone had sat on the clean floor to eat the sandwiches and drink the light beers. Bella noticed that the kitchen had gotten stocked with appliances and crockery and cutlery. She saw that there was food in the cupboards that she knew she didn't buy.

Alice and Rosalie went to work on draping the material on her windows for curtains in the bedrooms and the lounge. Jasper and Emmett fitted the extra locks on the door and the windows and Edward checked all the lights and plugs, making a note of those that were faulty. Bella gave up trying to stop them about half way through and just set up a mini studio in her spare bedroom.

Bella made up her bed and noticed that Alice had hung purple material at her window. She smiled because her bedding was purple. Bella went to find them in the lounge, "My room looks great!"

The bathroom had also been painted and cleaned and someone had put some fluffy white towels on the towel rack and they had even put a robe behind the door.

Bella was touched and overwhelmed. These people had just embraced her as one of them.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward disappeared a little after one o 'clock. Alice and Rose were sitting on the lounge floor arguing about some colour that Alice said was not quite right for the lounge and Rose contradicted her.

She was in her little studio when she heard a commotion and swearing on the stairs. When she walked down the short hallway, she stopped dead.

Emmett was carrying a television set. Jasper and Edward were carrying in a navy sofa.

"WHAT THE…?"She shouted. This was just too much! But then she saw two teenage boys carrying a wooden cabinet. Enough was enough! This was just too much!

Rosalie and Alice had jumped up and were directing traffic.

Bella just stood there as furniture was brought inside. There was even two carpets – one for her room in cream, Alice explained and one for the lounge in blues.

At one point Emmett just picked her up and moved her out of the way as they brought in a tiny desk and chair that he put into her bedroom.

Twenty minutes later and Edward, Emmett and Jasper were setting up her television and a DVD player. There was even a docking station for her iPod and a coffee table.

The lounge was furnished with a Navy blue loveseat, and two nay arm chairs that Emmett said were perfect for when she wanted to play games.

The rug in the middle of the room made it cosy.

The spare room had a table in with all her art supplies on it and there was a towel rail on one side with a few exercise towels on it.

Bella went into her bedroom. Alice had placed a side table next to her bed with a lamp and a couple of picture frames. One of the pictures was of her and Edward and the other was a picture of the entire family, sitting on the steps of Edward's villa that Rosa had taken.

She felt a tear run down her face and quickly wiped it away. She looked up and saw Edward standing in the doorway with his one arm braced against the frame. He could see that she was completely overwhelmed and he wanted to pull her into his arms, but he was afraid that if he did, all the work that they had done would fly out the window, because he would tell her that not a fuck was she staying in this dump! He would carry her out and lock her up in his house and never let her go!

Bella saw the love and concern on his face and she knew that this family, her family loved her.

"Bella, are you okay, love?" Was all he said.

"Yeah, it's just...I love you Edward." She whispered.

He winked at her to lighten the mood, "That's because I am fucking awesome!"

Bella burst out laughing and punched his arm as she walked past him, "Asshole!"

"Do you all want dinner? I'm not sure...but maybe I can cook.."

Alice shook her head from where she and Rosalie were sitting on the loveseat and Alice was plaiting her sister-in-laws hair and then undoing it and starting again.

"Silly Bella! There's no way we are cooking tonight. No, we'll pick up pizza."She turned to the guys, "You 'all done?" they were, "Cool. Twister and Edward, you ride with Em. Jazz and I will pick up pizza and we'll meet you back at Edward's."

Bella went around checking that everything was locked and secured. She closed each door that lead into the lounge and locked it, as Edward had instructed her to. Emmett had put up a security gate on her front door entrance. He had cleared it with the building supervisor. They left in a flurry of activity.

On the way home, Bella plucked up the courage to ask where the furniture had come from. She could see that it wasn't new, and that was one of the main reasons that she hadn't put up a fuss in front of everyone.

Rosalie turned and smiled at her, "Oh! That is all furniture from my collage days. We just stored it and pulled it out yesterday. Em hired a U-Haul and 'Voila'!" Rosalie put her hand out and Bella put her hand into it. "None of it is new okay? I am very proud of how you didn't freak out today, Baby Bella."

Emmett laughed, "Geez, B! You should have seen your face! We were ready to run, Edward told us to leave the door open, so that it wouldn't hit us on the way out!"

She turned and narrowed her eyes at Edward, "Oh you did, did you?"

He grinned at her, "Yip! Come on Baby, admit it, you were ready to blow, your face was scarlet and you were blustering like Mount Vesuvius and for a moment I thought you would explode and then you did a Jedi mind trick shit or something and you never said a word. Hmm, quite disappointing actually." He pulled her across the huge seat and tucked her into his side. She relaxed against him and he kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back a little so that she could look at him, "Well don't you worry Buster! You're in a whole heap of shit! Just wait till later!"

This time he pulled her onto his lap and ran his fingers up and down her spine, causing her to shiver in anticipation. He leaned forward and put his lips against her ear. "Now that's what I'm talking about...my little spitfire..."

She giggled and played with the hair in his neck as she wiggled on his lap, "Be careful what you wish for Sparky!"

He bit down on her neck "Oh! Now you're asking for it! You know how much trouble you get into when you call..."

"Guys please! Come on, get a fucking room or something! Not on my back seat okay?" Emmett was looking at them in the rear-view mirror with a disgusted look on his face and shaking his head. Rosalie was giggling and had her hand in his lap.

Bella and Rose laughed at Emmett's pained expression as Edward retorted, "Why have you just had it cleaned after you and Rosie fucked like rabbits in the garage?"

Rosalie gasped and Emmett gave a bark of laughter "How...?"

Now it was Edward that groaned and buried his head in Bella's neck "Oh Fuck me! Oh No! Emmett please say it isn't so! Eeeew! Rosalie, you are all kinds of kinky girl!"

Rosalie turned to look at Edward, "Baby, you have no idea of the kink we can do. Okay, so you can, but it is you fucking Cullen's! Your kinky shit is catchy, lucky for us, hey B?"

Edward turned red now but Bella thought that she was have an aneurism, she was laughing so hard.

Emmett pulled into Edward's driveway and they all climbed out of the monster Jeep. Edward pulled Bella into his arms. She hugged him tight and gave him an open mouthed kiss as she slid down his body.

"You keep that up and we'll be making Emmett blush!" He growled and gave her a tap on her ass.

"Oh Please! I don't think anything can make Emmett blush" Bella retorted as they walked inside the house.

Emmett and Rosalie went off to one of the other guest suites to shower and change, and Edward and Bella did the same.

They took their time and no one commented that their showers had lasted for almost an hour.

Alice and Jasper arrived looking cleaner and very satisfied as well. They sat in the den and Edward and Emmett did drinks for everyone and they attacked the pizzas.

"Painting and fucking always builds an appetite!" Emmett said as he rubbed his six pack belly. They all looked around and nodded at each other, then they realised what they had all admitted to and burst out laughing.

"I TOLD YOU! It's you fucking Cullen's! You have ruined us innocents!" Rosalie shouted at Emmett.

Jasper was rolling on the floor laughing at Alice who looked like a fish out of water. Her mouth opened and closed – no sound coming out.

"Oh PALEEEZ Alice! Don't even try! Mommy Esmé and Daddy C are the King and Queen of Kink and you all know it! Well, not you B, but now you do – so be warned. Don't ever walk in to a room unannounced. You need to make as much noise as you can."

"WHAT!" Bella squeaked "No!"

"YES!" They all shouted at her.

"Come on guys, let's not scare Bella." Edward said, but he was giggling and he was shouted down.

"Edward, going to visit the parentals one day and finding Mom and Dad playing 'Doctor'! Now THAT right there, is scary" Emmett said.

It took a while for the hysteria to die down and they spent a wonderful evening together. As they were standing at the front door to leave, Bella spoke up. "Guys, thank you so much for today. Rose, I will take good care of your stuff. Ali and Jazz you are the best and Twister, don't think I didn't see how you spoilt me! Em, I will be the safest person on the block and on the road. As for you Edward Cullen, I will deal with you later!" he growled and grabbed her and she blushed. "So anyway, thanks."

They hugged and left and Bella and Edward walked back into the den and cleaned up. Edward turned out the lights and went to put off the CD player but Bella grabbed his hand. "Mr Cullen, I can't really dance, but will you dance with me?"

He pulled her into his arms and they swayed from side to side.

"I love you Edward. Thank you for today, for not saying what I know you wanted to say. Thank you for taking my collar off. You were right, this was what I needed. I would never have coped otherwise."

He tilted her face upwards and let his nose skim down her jaw.

"I love you Isabella Swan. Always."

Then he kissed her and it was soft and tender and possessive and Bella felt herself begin to grow weak.

"Breathe Baby" he murmured against her lips.

"Make love to me." She panted.

"Bella" He groaned as she ran her hand across his erection. He pulled on her tank top. "Off" he said.

"You too."

They quickly undress and when their jeans and underwear were laying on the floor Edward reached over and pulled her against him. He kissed down her neck and shoulders and suckled on her nipples. One and then the other, pinching and twisting slightly.

"Fuck! I love your tits. This.." He bit down on her nipple, while pulling on the other one with his fingers. "I can't get enough of this." Bella weaved her fingers into his hair and arched her body to give him better access.

"Bella, come." He led her to the couch and made her sit down on the edge of it. He sat on the floor and smiled at her as he pushed her thighs wide open.

"Edward.." she whimpered as he stroked his fingers over her knees and up her thighs.

"What Baby?"

"Please.."

"What? Tell me..."

"Don't tease me! Touch me! Please touch my pussy! Lick me! Fill me with your fingers and your cock, I need you!" She was almost frantic from need.

"Make me cum! Do it now!"

He smiled up at her and she wanted to attack him. "Say please, baby.."

He ran his fingers up close to her wet lips, stroking around them, but he didn't touch her. His breath tickled and teased her. So close...so close...

She changed her tactics on him, "Aaaww, come on Sparky, touch my pussy. Or are you afraid?" she cooed.

He growled and gripped her thighs "You are asking for trouble! Now you will have to beg me to stop!"

He used his hands to part her lips, his thumbs pushed her clit up as his tongue scooped up her juices and lapped towards the little pink button. He was holding her clit ready for his tongue, but he wouldn't touch it. She almost screamed in frustration.

"Please. Please. Please." She tried to buck her hips up to him but he moved away. He glared at her.

"If you move, I will stop."

He lowered his head and finally kissed her on her clit."

She moaned, "Is that the best you can do Sparky?" she taunted him.

He bit down on her lips and pulled her clit with his fingers, pinching it. Bella screamed in pleasure and Edward lost control. He sucked her clit into his mouth while he plunged his fingers into her pussy.

He was not gentle or slow.

"Beg me!"

"No!"

With his other hand he gathered her juice and moved his fingers to her puckered hole. He spread her juice over it and slid a finger into her up to the 1st knuckle.

Bella felt a shudder go through her as she bucked against him.

"You like that Baby?"

"Oh my god! Ed..."

"Do you want more?"

"Please"

He pushed his finger in to the second knuckle and began to build a rhythm. He alternated the strokes of his fingers, as he moved out of her pussy, he moved in her ass.

He bit down on her clit and Bella flew into an orgasm. She shouted his name as the waves took her. He removed his fingers and she moaned at the loss but he sat down on the couch and pulled her over his cock. She was too spent to move but Edward made her lean back as he lifted his hips up, his cock jabbing into her core. He slowed his pace, he could feel himself ready to explode into her. Bella moved her hips meeting his thrusts with her own.

"Fuck! Edward, don't stop!"

He sat up straight and gripped her hips and began to move her as hard as he could against him.

"BELLA!" He felt his cum shoot into her.

They sat there for a time until Edward picked Bella up and carried her into his room. He placed her on the bed and went to wash up. He brought a warm cloth and cleaned her up and dried her off.

He climbed into bed next to her and pulled her back against his chest. She was almost asleep and he wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her breast gently stroking over her nipple. He snuggled his head into her neck and sank into sleep.

On Monday morning Bella woke up too early. Edward had been restless the night before and she had felt him moving behind her. He was having bad dreams and he had mentioned them to her. She felt bad, because she knew that he dreamt about her leaving him.

She turned and looked over at him. He was sleeping so soundly and she tried to go back to sleep but gave up after a few minutes. 5.10 am!!

She contemplated waking Edward up in a special way. But he needed his sleep. He looked so sexy with his beard growth and his hair all mussed.

Bella climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. After brushing her hair she put it into a high ponytail. She dressed in the dressing room in yoga pants and a sports bra and sneakers.

She checked on Edward once more, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled slightly in his sleep and turned over hugging her pillow against him.

Bella smiled and went downstairs and started a pot of coffee.

After the workout that she had received in the last few days, she realised that she would need to exercise and made her way down to the gym. She put her iPod on and put the ear buds in and began to cycle.

"Edward will be quite proud of me." She said to herself.

Edward groaned and rolled over in bed. He could smell Bella. Strawberries and sunflowers. He smiled into the pillow. It was early, not even six o'clock yet. He sat up and realised that her side was empty. It was unusual for her to be up, she loved to sleep late!

He got up and had a shower. He dressed in his usual work out clothes and went to look for Bella. He walked across the hallway and looked into the spare room that she had used. If she was in here....

But it was empty and Edward noticed that the closet was standing open a little. The clothes were gone. He frowned. He checked the bathroom and saw that her toiletries were gone.

Edward felt a shiver of fear run through him. _Where is she? Is she upset about last night? She seemed to want to explore more and she didn't protest..But what if she was freaked out..What if she doesn't want this...doesn't want me..._

Where was she? Edward tried to calm himself down as he searched the top floor. He even checked the playroom. His dreams had been disturbed from the time he had come home from Italy. He had nightmares of her leaving him. Of Jacob taking her, of her laughing in his face and telling him that he wasn't enough for her

He ran downstairs - the kitchen was silent and the den was empty and neat. She had tidied up and made coffee.

Edward strode to the front door and looked out. He searched the garden. He was getting really pissed now.

Where the fuck was she? He walked inside and could feel the anger boiling inside him. He was not in the mood for fucking games. As he looked into his office he heard a noise from below.

He ran down the steps that led to the basement. Bella was cycling and humming to herself.

"BELLA!" he shouted at her.

She didn't turn around. She ignored him. He was furious now. She would fucking learn her place today!

He walked over and gripped her arm.

Bella screamed and stopped cycling. "Edward! Shit! You scared the life out of me! Fuck!"

She pulled her earphones off and glared at him. She looked at him and realised that something was very wrong.

He was furious, his eyes were black and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"Isabella – the bedroom. NOW!" he spun on his heels and ran up the stairs.

Bella got off the bicycle and picked up a towel. _What the fuck?_

She was tempted to ignore him, but didn't dare given his mood. She followed him up to his bedroom.

She heard a crash and ran up the stairs. When she got to his doorway she saw that one of the armchairs in his room was lying against the wall.

She felt fear rise up in her chest. For a moment she could see Jacob standing over her with his fists clenched as she cowered in the corner of her room.

She shook her head – _NO – THIS IS NOT THE SAME – THIS IS EDWARD – HE WILL NEVER HURT ME _– but the little voice in her head said_ Are you sure? _

He was standing at the windows looking out into the garden.

"Edward?" she moved into the room. He said nothing.

She moved to the middle of the room and could feel her body begin to shake. STOP IT! She told herself. Edward loved her. She was safe. But she could see that something was very wrong with him.

She just watched him. He looked as if he wanted to hit something or someone.

He looked as if he was in pain.

"I thought you were gone." he said. His voice was calm, deadly calm and devoid of emotion.

"Why would I go?"She whispered.

He ignored her. "I didn't like the feeling, Isabella. I had to look for you. Again. I had to look for you AGAIN!" He looked at her now. She could see the emotions in his eyes.

"Edward, I'm so so.." she began.

"SHUT UP ISABELLA!" Edward could feel his control slipping away. She had pushed and pushed him. She was playing with him, toying with him. FUCK HER! He was her Master!

"Get on your knees in position, sub! You will learn to obey me! I am sick of this shit with you and your fucking games!"

He wanted to break things. He wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him. She was his! He moved towards her and saw her flinch.

He turned and picked up a side table – 'FUCK!!!" he raised it over his head and then he heard her.

Bella was on her knees and she was looking as him with huge eyes. She had got into her 'sub' position. She looked afraid and sad, the tears were running down her face.

It was her voice that cut into the red haze in his head. What she was saying penetrated the fog of fury.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm here. I will always be here for you. I will never run again, I love you. I love you. You are safe, Edward. I love you. Please forgive me...forgive me..I love you.."

Her soft sweet voice over and over.

Edward dropped the table and fell to his knees. _What have I done??_

He felt his stomach lurch and felt as if he was going to throw up.

_Oh! God! _ He closed his eyes.

"Come here" he growled at her.

She didn't hesitate. She crawled over to him and put her arms around his neck. "Sssh! Baby. Shhh! I am right here. I am not leaving. Hold on to me Edward." She was almost crooning now. He put his arms around her waist and held her as she rocked him against her.

As the storm stilled and they were quiet, Edward moved and picked Bella up. He carried her to the bed and lay her down.

"Get undressed." He said to her quietly.

He was staring into her eyes. They took their clothes off as they stared at each other. Bella moved up onto the bed and Edward followed. He lay over her and rested his weight on his arms.

"Bella...I don't know...I need you..." his voice was gruff, raw.

"You have me...take me..." She wound her hands into his hair.

It was not gentle and not slow. He gripped her hips and ploughed into her. He sucked her skin in her neck, biting, sucking. He grinned when he saw that he had left a mark over her collar bone.

He wanted to possess her to make her never want to leave. "Who do you belong to?"

"You. Only you."

"Who am I Isabella?"

Bella was confused. What did he want from her?

"WHO ISABELLA?"

Isabella?

"You are my Master, my love, my Edward," She gasped as she felt her body react to his. She was so close.

He moved his hand and rubbed her clit. "Cum now!"

They both cried out as he flicked her clit and she came around him, she brought him over the edge with him.

Edward moved off her but immediately pulled her against his body. She turned into him and threw a leg over his thighs.

She knew that they needed to talk about the fiasco that had just happened, but as she nestled into him, she was sleepy again, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Edward was horrified. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he so insecure all of a sudden.

It was almost 7 a.m. He knew she was asleep. He untangled himself and got off the bed. In spite of what she had said – in spite of what he had said – he was a monster! He quickly showered again and dressed in jeans a t-shirt and his Nikes that he loved. He pulled on a leather jacket and went downstairs. He had to get away.

He poured a mug of coffee and gulped it down. He had fucked up so badly. He couldn't be around Bella right now. She trusted him and she was his girlfriend and his sub and he had yelled at her and she had dropped to her knees in sub position and she wasn't even wearing his collar!

He wanted to be far away from her when she woke up and realised that he had abused her trust and love – just like Jacob Black.

Edward quickly wrote a note and propped it up against the coffeemaker.

He drove around for a while. He had switched his phone off after it rang and he could see that it was Bella. He pulled into Jasper's driveway. He needed to see Jasper. He needed Alice to help Bella.

He would leave for L.A. today – now – that would be better for everyone.

He rang the bell instead of using his key.

Jasper opened the door and looked at him in surprise and then he frowned, "What's wrong?" was all he said.

Edward couldn't look him in the eyes. "Jasper...I – I FUCK! I messed up."

Jaspers arms shot out and he pulled Edward into a hug. He held him until Edward stopped resisting.

"Come in"

Edward walk straight into Jasper's study.

"Edward, sit down, I'll be back now."

Jasper went to find Alice. "Alice."

"Yes Master?" she was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Edward's here. I need to see what is wrong, so don't interrupt us. I will find you."

She looked as if she was going to argue and then she just said, "Yes Master."

Edward told Jasper what had happened. Jasper was livid.

"ARE YOU INSANE? Fuck Edward! I should beat the shit out of you for acting like that. You are lucky that she forgave you. So, why are you here?"

"I can't face her. I'm just like Jacob."

"Don't be ridiculous. You are NOTHING like that fuck up! Damn it Edward! You know better than that! Why did you over react like that? You are her Dom for fucksakes, you never EVER threaten your sub – EVER! I thought Bella was the insecure one?"

Jasper stopped pacing and sat down next to Edward "Edward, I love you man. You are my brother and my best friend, but you have got to get a fucking grip and get some perspective on this. You need to fix this. I am here for you and so is Alice. I need to get Alice." He got up.

"Why?"

Jasper swung around and glared at him, "Because you dumb fuck – we are going to try and fix this mess. Did you at least tell her where you were going?"

Edward looked ashamed, "I left a note..."

"Asshole!" He strode to the door, "ALICE!"

She came running, "What is it?"

"Can you go to Bella? She will probably need you." He quickly explained what had happened. Alice glared at her brother.

"You idiot! I fucking hate you right now! Bella is..."

"Mary Alice! That is enough! Please just go to Bella." Jasper didn't need any more drama right now.

Alice spun round and picked up her purse and slammed the door on her way out.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other. "Jasper, I have never felt such anger before or such fear... I was fucking..."

They walked into the kitchen and Jasper poured them some coffee. "Edward, you need to phone Garrett. He will want to know about this."

Edward nodded and pulled out his phone just as it rang. "Alice? WHAT? Nonononono.."

Jasper grabbed the phone as it was about to fall, "What is the matter Alice?"

"She's not here Jazz. She's gone. I'm going to look for her. Stay by the phone."

Jasper watched as Edward's eyes filled with tears.

"Jazz, what have I done?"

**A/N: So, what do you think? Will these two ever get it right? I was thinking of doing another outtake – should it be Emmett and Rosalie in the Jeep or Esmé and Carlisle (the king and queen of kink.) **

**I love your reviews and I am trying to respond to all of them, but thank you all so much. I swear some of you must live in my head, you read my mind.**

**Soon okay, soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

**Quick note: **I am totally overwhelmed by the response to my last chapter!! You guys were as freaked out by Edward's behaviour as I was!! Really, I was merrily writing and the next thing Edward does this 180 on me and I'm like WTF was that? So, I will get back to the story.

_**At the end of Chapter 19**_

_**Edward nodded and pulled out his phone just as it rang. "Alice? WHAT? Nonononono..."**_

_**Jasper grabbed the phone as it was about to fall, "What is the matter Alice?"**_

"_**She's not here Jazz. She's gone. I'm going to look for her. Stay by the phone."**_

_**Jasper watched as Edward's eyes filled with tears.**_

"_**Jazz, what have I done?"**_

And so here we go –

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

CHAPTER 20

Bella woke up with an awful feeling and she knew that Edward wasn't there. She couldn't feel him in the house. She didn't panic. She didn't look for him. She got up and changed the sheets and made up the bed. She tidied up and picked up the side table and the arm chair.

She had tried to sooth Edward this morning. If the truth were told she was probably still in shock a little by his totally out of character behaviour. She had seen the horror in his eyes. He was appalled at himself. Yes, she had been afraid when he had picked up the table. She knew that he had been more in danger than she had been.

She was confused by him calling her 'Isabella' and by making her kneel for him. The confusing thing is that she had done it willingly. She should have told him to fuck off. But she knew that she couldn't provoke him.

She went to shower and tried to calm her nerves. She touched her neck where her collar should be. It felt tender. When she got out she looked in the bathroom mirror and saw the two marks that he had left. One on her neck below her ear and one on her collar bone. They were tender to the touch but she was happy to have them. Almost like a collar – a mark from her Master. _How sick am I?_

"Come back, Edward..."

She blow-dried her hair and dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. She took a shirt of Edwards and put it on over her top and tied it in her waist. She put on a pair of sandals and picked up the hamper and went downstairs.

She began a load of washing and went to pour a mug of coffee. There against the coffee maker as a sheet of paper. Bella felt her heart leap in her chest as she picked it up:

_Bella,_

_I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that. I have to go and clear my head._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

"Are you even kidding me?" She understood about running. She understood all about being afraid of the darkness inside ones self. She was mad now. She was mad that he had run.

Her first instinct was to hurt him as much as he had hurt her with his careless words. She picked up her bag and was about to walk out when she realised that she didn't have any way of leaving.

No, she needed to think this through. She needed to talk to someone. She wanted to phone Alice but then she decided against it. She couldn't involve the Cullen's in this.

She sat down on the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly she remembered Kate and Garrett. She pulled out her phone.

Kate arrived within fifteen minutes. Bella opened the gate and climbed into the car. "Did he call?"

Bella shook her head. "I tried to call him, but he didn't pick up."

Kate just gave her hand a pat and smiled, "Come on sweetie. Let's go and get some breakfast and talk, okay?"

As they drove out of the gate Kate looked across at her young friend, "It will be fine you know. Edward is crazy about you. But the two of you have been like a meteoric rise. Like two shooting stars. Now you need to back peddle and get to know each other. The fact that Edward is who he is means that you have some added pressure".

She pulled into what looked like a parking lot of a house. "This place makes the best breakfasts. Garrett and I come here often when he is home. Come on."

They walked through the 'house' and into the back garden, which had been enclosed by glass. There was a little fountain in the middle with tables and chairs all around it.

Bella and Kate were seated and Bella looked around 'Garden Splendour". It looked like a hot house or a summer house. They were given menus, but Bella was thinking about Kate's words. They would be okay.

Kate's phone rang. "Hey Babe….no she is fine. I am with her now. No. Garrett, we will be there when Bella is ready to leave. We are having breakfast….yes, well let him sweat it for a bit. Love you too. "

They gave their order even though Bella didn't have much of an appetite and then Bella's phone rang. She rolled her eyes. "Alice." She said.

"Hi Alice. I'm fine. Alice! Calm down! Thank you we will be there…I just need someone to talk to... Of course Twister, but I didn't want to put you guys in the middle. Later, I promise. Bye."

"Family can drive you crazy hey?" Kate said. Bella laughed. It felt good to laugh again. She felt some of the tension leave her.

"Okay, my friend. Tell me what the hell happened this morning." Kate smiled over her coffee cup.

"Maybe I should go back a little and tell you why he is so freaked out by his own behaviour first." Bella said quietly.

So she told Kate about Jacob and how she and Edward had connected. She told her about their BDSM relationship and even shared some of the scenes they had done as well as her punishments.

Kate listened quietly. When Bella brought her up to speed on the morning's events she was blushing as she told her how they had made love after and then he left.

She had been looking at the table, but raised her eyes to Kate, "Kate? Will we ever get this right? The line between sub and girlfriend - how do we do this? Edward wanted to punish me this morning, I know he did and he forgot that I wasn't wearing my collar. So should I wear it all the time? Will he abuse his rights when I have it on? I am so confused right now. I know that I will do whatever he asks but I can't let myself be in an abusive relationship again."

Kate got up and hugged Bella. "I am so sorry that you had to live through the bad stuff, Bella. This takes time."

She sat down again and reached over and took Bella's hand. "You know about my history with Garrett. It was never all this easy. Even now, marriage takes work and a marriage where we have an alternative lifestyle takes even more work. On top of that Garrett is often in the public eye and so I have to have my own life especially when he is gone. You have to be your own person. All the time. Even when you are wearing your collar. You are not an extension of Edward. You are Bella Swan. You choose to give yourself to him. He doesn't take what you don't want to give. If you let him, then your relationship becomes about power and not love and respect and trust."

Bella nodded. The server arrived and Bella realised that she was hungry when she began to eat the pancakes that she had ordered.

"Do you miss your collar Kate?" she asked.

"At first, I didn't want to take it off. When we realised that a 24/7 relationship was not what either of us wanted Garrett decided to make a ritual out of it. It is part of the weekend for us. It helps to get us to focus as well. For us it means that we come together and choose to do this. When he is away filming we will only do a scene or maybe an evening at a time."

"That's what Edward suggested. He obviously spoke to Garrett about it."

Kate nodded. "He would. Garrett and Jasper have mentored him for seven years. He loves you Bella and he wants to do the right thing with you. He is also afraid that he will push you too far. So talking about that…did you enjoy the other evening?"

Bella blushed. "Actually, I did. I've never done something like that before, so when Edward suggested it, I was intrigued and a little stressed out, I didn't want to let him down and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you and Garrett. I know how much you mean to him. But you made it really comfortable. I learned a lot. I realised that I want to please Edward as my Dom. seeing the pleasure that you showed at pleasuring Garrett was … enlightening and well quite a turn on." She couldn't help the shade of crimson that she was sure she was turning.

Kate grinned and wiggled her eyebrows, "So you are learning more about yourself too. That's really good. Don't be embarrassed by that. As long as you keep talking to Edward, when he's not being a total asshole, you should be fine."

Bella looked down at the table and bit her lip. She looked up at Kate. Kate saw the vulnerability in her eyes.

"What is it, Bella? You can be totally open with me. Whatever we talk about it just between us. Unless you or Edward is in danger of harming yourselves I won't even talk to Garrett about our conversations." She said quickly.

"Well, has Garrett ever lost control, you know, like hurt you or lost his temper and become violent when he is punishing you?"

Kate was suddenly very serious.

"Bella, listen to me, Edward would not be allowed to be a Dom in this community if he was cruel or violent. Garrett would never have mentored Edward if he couldn't control himself. With a sub there is no emotional involvement. Well there is, because there has to be respect, but there aren't feelings of jealousy or insecurity. There aren't those heightened boyfriend/girlfriend issues."

"Your relationship is different. You love each other very much and you are both very passionate people. It seems to me that you both need to become secure with each other in your love relationship first and then the security will grow in your D/s relationship. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded again.

"You have to have very strict rules that are not to be broken. Ground rules if you like.

Don't play when you are angry;

You need to be loved up first to be able to go into scenes. If you are feeling neglected or unsure, you have to speak to Edward first;

No punishment in anger – have a cooling off period;

And now to answer your question about whether Garrett has ever been out of control – yes it happened once and I safe worded immediately. That stopped the scene immediately. Never be afraid to use your words – that's why you have them."

"I forgot to use them this morning and then when I remembered I was afraid to in case it made the situation worse." Bella said softly and her eyes filled with tears for the first time.

Kate took her hand again, "Oh Bella! No! He loves you. You know, I think that you need to sit down with Edward and Garrett and perhaps Alice and Jasper as well. You need to express your fears out in the open. This miscommunication has gone on long enough. You both need to say what you mean. What do you think?"

Bella wiped her tears away, "I think that's a great idea Kate. Maybe you and Alice can help put things into perspective for me and you can help Edward see my point of view without him getting upset with me?" She was wringing her hands together.

"Perfect. Let me make a call." Kate got up and moved away from the table.

She felt better now. This was just a bump in the road and they would get through this. Kate wondered back and sat down. "Okay, we will meet everyone at Jasper's place. We can go as soon as you are ready. Do you feel ready to face him?"

Bella felt her stomach give a little twist, "Yes."

Kate paid the bill and they left.

The car ride back was quiet. Bella was lost in her thoughts. _Will he be calmer now? Will we be able to talk about what really happened and why? Will he even want to? _

Bella suddenly realised that they were sitting in Jasper and Alice's driveway. She felt as if she couldn't breathe for a moment and she began to shake. She hated confrontation and normally avoided it at all costs. Alice was waiting for them on the front steps.

Alice came down and opened Bella's door and saw what state Bella was in. "Kate! Help me!"

They helped Bella from the car and they sat down on the front steps. Alice rubbed her back and told her to breathe slowly.

Bella took some deep breaths. She willed herself to calm down. _He loves me. He makes me safe. _

"Oh Bella! For fucks sake – of course he loves you!" Alice said and Bella realised that she had spoken out loud again.

"Bella? Are you okay? We don't have to do this now you know. I can send his sorry ass away and..."

"No!" Bella almost shouted. They needed to resolve this. She needed to face up to him and make him see that they were good for each other.

"Sorry Ali, I didn't mean to shout at you. We need to talk and I really need you and Kate to be there for both of us. Help me, please?"

Alice pulled Bella into a tight hug, "Jazz and I will always be here for you and Edward. Even when he's being an ass or you're being a bitch or whatever. We are family. We Cullen's stick together."

Kate got up from the step. "Come on, let's put Edward out of his misery."

As they made their way into the house Bella saw Garrett and Jasper standing in the hallway. Jasper made his way over to her. "Exciting morning Darlin?" he smiled at her.

"Alice, Honey, you've got to let her go." Alice had her arm around Bella.

He turned and winked at her, "You okay?"

"I will be" she said and gave him a weak smile.

"That's our girl."

"Seriously Alice? You need to back off a little Babe. Do you want to get some drinks?"

Bella thought she heard Alice growl but she let her go.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she smiled at Bella and then turned to Jasper with a frown "Make sure he fixes this!" She spun on her six inch heels and marched off to the kitchen, Kate followed her.

Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes at Bella, "Fuck! She is kinda hot when she's get all riled up like that!"

Bella giggled at him, "God Jasper – you are such a pussy!" she said.

He grinned and led her down the hallway, "We are going to move into the den okay? We'll be more comfortable."

Garret came out of Jasper's office and smiled at her. Bella didn't see Edward. She gripped onto Jasper's arm. "Where -?"

"Relax. He's waiting for you in the den."

Bella took off and almost knocked Garrett on his ass as she pushed past him.

Edward was standing with his back to the doorway. He was facing the deck and back garden. Bella saw none of it. All she saw was Edward. His shoulders were tense. His white t-shirt pulled across his shoulders as he pulled his hands though his hair.

"Edward" she breathed.

He swung around and Bella launched herself at him. She almost knocked them down but he braced himself and caught her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

"Bella" he groaned into her neck as he nuzzled her hair and breathed her essence in. They didn't say anything. For long moments they stayed locked in their embrace. This was enough, for now.

The clearing of throats and some laughter bought them out of their trance.

Edward looked up unrepentantly at his friends, "What?"

Kate spoke up, "as cute as it is to wear Bella like an accessory it is not going to resolve the issues you two need to talk about." She tried to sound firm, but Bella could hear the smile in her voice.

They reluctantly let each other go and Bella looked into his face for the first time. His eyes were bright. He looked tired and stressed out. Bella reached up and traced the frown lines on his forehead. She took his hand and squeezed it and sat down on one of the couches.

Alice came in with glasses and a pitcher of iced tea. She put it on the centre table and stood up to frown at Bella and Edward. "You two had better behave!" she said and went to sit next to Jasper who was grinning at her like a fool.

Once everyone was settled, Garrett spoke up, "Okay, we all know why we are here", Bella tensed up and Edward put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"First off, let me say that this is a safe zone. Whatever is said in here stays here. Everyone may speak freely and openly. I expect everyone to be upfront and honest. Are we all on the same page?"

Everyone agreed.

"Bella, Edward, we are here to help you both. We will not be taking sides here or judging you in any way" He looked at Alice at this point and she pouted a little. "We will try and be objective. Kate and Alice, I know that you are both close to Bella, but can you be objective and supportive?"

Kate nodded at her husband.

Alice glared at Edward for a moment then she saw Jasper frown at her, "Oh! Okay! I'll be objective as long as he isn't being an as..."

"Mary Alice! Enough." Jasper spoke.

Alice sighed and was silent.

Garrett looked at Bella. "Do you want to tell us what happened today?" Edward stroked her shoulder. She re told her version of the morning's events while not going into detail about their love making.

When she finished she turned to Edward and felt a lump I her throat. "Please don't run away again. If you need space you need to tell me. Don't run and leave me a note. You hurt me."

He pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back.

"Edward, Bella needs to tell you about some things that she is worried about." Kate said.

The lovers pulled apart and Bella looked at Kate.

"No, Bella. You need to talk to him. One of your weaknesses by your own admission is communication and you need to work on that."

Bella was surprised to see Alice nodding. "She's right sweetie. Trusting someone means that you not only trust them with your body and your heart, but also with your words."

Bella suddenly got up and everyone looked at her in surprise. "I talk better when I am moving."

She took a deep breath.

"Edward, I trust you. But this morning confused me. You were angry and yet you refused to talk to me about it. You called me 'Isabella' and you wanted to punish me, but I wasn't wearing my collar. I was afraid that you would strike me in anger. I was afraid that you would lose control. Anger scares me. Temper tantrums scare the shit out of me.

I am afraid that if I stand up to you that you will either hit me or leave. You are nothing like Jacob. I know that in my mind and my heart but I still have scars from what he did. I am sorry that I come with baggage, but I do. So if you want me, you have to want all of me.

I love being your submissive and I know that I have given you a hard time, but I want to learn. I want to please you. I want to learn everything that I need to - to become the best sub you have ever or will ever have."

Bella stopped pacing and looked at him. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

"I am so sorry for what happened in Italy. I know that I fucked up and that you were hurt and angry about it. But I am not going to leave you, I love you and I want this to work, I want all of our relationship to work. I promise that I'm in this with you. I'm all in."

She almost tripped over her own feet as she began to cry. Edward made to get up, but Kate and Alice got to her first and pulled her into a hug. They led her over to another couch and sat down.

"Fuck!" Edward jumped up. He was pulling his hair. _How did I fuck this up so badly that my beautiful girl thinks that she has to do better? Fucking moron!_

"Edward! Calm the fuck down! We are talking and you can't get upset just because someone says something that you don't agree with. I know you love to beat yourself up over things but this is about both of you. Now sit the fuck down." Jasper had spoken from where he sat. He didn't raise his voice, but it was quiet and commanding.

Edward threw himself back into his seat.

"Edward" Edward tuned to look at Garrett, "You both need this. You need to really listen to what Bella is saying and how she is saying it."

Bella had stopped crying, Edward looked across at her, and "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" she gave him a watery smile.

"Edward" Jasper said "You want to tell Bella what was going on in your head this morning and now?"

Edward didn't take his eyes off Bella. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I've been having these stupid fucking dreams about you leaving and shit like that. It's no excuse, I know. I didn't really think about them. But this morning when I woke up, I looked for you everywhere and I thought maybe you left because you didn't enjoy that I pushed you a little last night. Then I thought that it was just too much for you and when I still couldn't find you I don't know I just got pissed."

"I think that I was mad because I was scared. I am scared that you are going to leave. I was worried yesterday that it would be too much and that you would run again. I know that I am overbearing and a prick but everything that I do is for you, Bella. You don't tell me everything. Sometimes I can see that you want to say something and then you just get quiet and that worries me. It's like you don't trust me enough."

"I am your Dom and I love being that for you. I am sorry that I crossed a line this morning." He looked at Garrett and Jasper, and then back to Bella, "I should never abuse the trust that you put in me as your Dom and use it to punish you just because I am feeling insecure as your boyfriend. I fucked up Bella. Big time. I can't promise that I won't screw up again, but I promise that I will try every day to do better."

He smiled at Bella for a moment and went and kneeled at her feet. His face grew serious again. "Baby, you have to use your safe words. You also have to talk to me. I will never physically abuse you or strike you in anger. NEVER. I do have a temper, sure. I am impatient and an asshole sometimes, but you need to learn to handle me. I also come with baggage, there isn't one of us in this room doesn't have baggage, and you need to know that and call me on bullshit when I step out of line. Don't put up with my shit. I won't fly into a blind rage and smack out at you, I promise. So, maybe I'll shout for a bit or even kick something, but Isabella, please hear me because I am as serious as a heart attack, I will never kick or hit or strike you in anger. I think we need to work on this before we go further."

He got up and stood in the middle of the room staring at her.

Bella looked at him and he could see the wheels turning in her head. Bella was touched by what he said but she was also angry. "So what, you get angry and throw your toys like a petulant child and I scold you like I am your mother?"

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Edward shook his head at her. "And you fucking jump the gun every time I open my mouth. Jesus! Don't you ever listen?"

Bella jumped up, "When I am not your sub, it cuts both ways. You can't always have your own way!" she raised her voice.

She stood toe to toe facing each other.

"I don't expect to always have my own way. You see a situation and make up your mind about it. You don't ask questions or anything. This morning you should have safe worded. You should have shouted "RED" at me? I called you 'Isabella'! You fucking knelt at my feet! Why didn't you safe word?" He was shouting now.

Alice looked ready to slit her brother's throat. Kate looked concerned. Jasper and Garrett looked on quietly.

Alice looked as if she was about to intervene, but Jasper shook his head at her.

"Well? Why didn't you?" he shouted.

Bella let out a frustrated groan "Aaah! Because I forgot!" She shouted back at him.

Edward stepped back from her in shock. "What?" Now he looked really pissed off. "YOU FORGOT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Bella blushed and looked contrite, "I forgot to. I'm sorry." She squared her shoulders, "I'm not used to this... I didn't know if I should...I wasn't wearing my collar." She walked away and took a sip of her tea. She turned back to him with a glare and he could see the beginnings of a pout.

_And here we go_, he thought.

"You took it off! I told you I didn't want to, but you did and then you went all Dom on me! You called me 'Isabella' and the next thing I know you were all Domward on my ass! So I forgot! Big fucking deal!"

Garrett looked at Jasper with raised eyebrows, "Domward?"

Jasper laughed quietly, "She has some unique pet names for him."

Edward and Bella ignored them.

"So if I went Dom on you, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAFEWORD? You can't forget Bella. FUCK! I could hurt you or do something that you hate and what if you don't safe word then? How can I trust you? Don't you understand yet? You. Control. This!"

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Bella, I take my lead from you. If you are silent, I assume we can continue with whatever we are doing. You can't cop out and leave it all up to me! You have a huge responsibility in our relationship! So don't get on your high horse and point all the fingers at me!"

They stood glaring at each other.

Garrett stood up."Enough! Both of you back off and sit down! "They turned to glare at him, but he gave them his famous 'I'm the Director, so don't fuck with me!' look and they moved to sit on opposite sides of the couch.

Garrett stood in front of them with his arms folded. "First of all, you have to calm down. Both of you!" He gave them a hard stare and they nodded. He sat down again.

"Alice, do you have any advice for Bella here?"

Alice looked at Bella with concern, "Twister, Edward is right about one thing. You absolutely can't forget to use your Safe words. You also have to let him finish what he is saying before you jump in and say your bit. You say that you want to learn, and then do it, Sweetie. Kate and I will be here for you." She rolled her eyes at Edward, "Edward is your Dom and you need to listen to him. He will guide you. It's not about just giving in. When you are wearing Edward's collar you are submitting your will to his. You are agreeing to obey and respect him at all times as his submissive. Obviously this sometimes filters into your relationship, but that's when you really need to talk. Tell him that the lines are blurring."

Kate looked at Garrett and he nodded at her, "You want to say something, Angel?"

"Yes, I don't think that they should play just now..."

Bella sat up and protested, "What? But why?"

She turned to Edward and was shocked to see him nodding. Alice and Jasper were also nodding at Garrett.

Bella looked at Edward, "But why? Is it me? I won't forget again!" She looked at Edward with uncertainty and bit her lip.

Jasper answered her, "Bella – look at me." She reluctantly turned to look at him, "It is absolutely not because of you. Do you remember what I said to you in Italy? One step at a time. You BOTH need to work on your relationship as lovers first. You are always lovers first. I would suggest that you abstain from D/s for a month or so, maybe more because we are away filming. When you BOTH feel that you are able to, then you can nurture that side of your relationship."

Bella was rubbing at her neck. She turned to Edward, almost looking defeated, "You agree?"She said sadly.

He moved across and took her hand away from her neck. "I totally agree. Remember what I told you yesterday when I took it off? We are so much more than a piece of jewellery. We are this." He put his other hand on her infinity bracelet. "And we are this," he let go of her hand and put his hand on her chest, over her heart. "Let's do this together. There is no rush; we don't have a time limit. We aren't going anywhere, except together. I love you and I want to get to know you and not just the physical side of you but the little things. Let's try it for a month. No play. No collar." She was glaring at him and he gave her his crooked, tender smile.

"Come on Miss Grumpy, you can fight with me all you want to. You can even be sassy." He raised his eyebrow, and lowered his voice, "No play doesn't mean no sex, Babe... I have ways..." He grinned at her and they heard a collective groan from their friends.

She really wanted to be mad at him, "A whole month with no punishment? How will I live?" He laughed and hugged her. "Oh! I can think of a couple of ways..."

Bella hugged him back, "I love you, Edward." She sat up and looked at Alice, her eyes dancing, "Ali, wanna go cage dancing?" Alice let out a rebel yell "Yeah Baby! Kate, are you game? "Jasper and Edward groaned and Garrett looked confused.

"I think that sounds..." Kate was laughing.

"...like a whole heap of trouble!" Garrett said.

"You have no idea!" Edward said.

The tension was relieved and Garrett spoke up again, "You two need to keep talking and you need to come up with a set of ground rules at absolutely will NOT be broken. Write up a contract, sign it. Commit to it. We can even have a commitment ceremony when you are ready. Give yourselves four weeks and then we will meet again. In the mean time, Bella and Edward, we are here to talk to and to advice. Okay?"

Everyone agreed.

Alice served lunch, which was a lively affair. Bella and Edward kept touching and at one point Bella gave up trying to each and went to sit on Edward's lap and he fed her from his plate. Bella was very aware that Edward was leaving in two days for two weeks. They were eager to get home and left as soon as lunch was finished.

They didn't talk in the car and when they got home Edward took her hand and led her silently upstairs to his bedroom. He turned to face her and held her hands in his as he looked at her with intense, dark eyes.

"Will you let me love you?" he said quietly.

"Please." She responded.

Their clothes fell away as they kissed and touched. Edward saw the marks on her neck and felt a thrill at the sight of them. She was his. Their touches grew frantic and Bella was kissing his chest and neck.

"Edward please."

"Tell me!"

"I need you now, please!"

He picked her up and almost threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her, his legs between hers his hips gently bucking against hers as he rested his weight on his arms. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Bella. Trust me; believe in me, in us."

She looked up and saw the love and concern shining in his eyes.

"Edward, I do love you and I do trust you. I believe in you and in us."

He kissed her hard. Their tongues were duelling for dominance and Bella gave in to him. He groaned into her mouth and pushed against her sweet core. He could feel how wet she was! Bella felt every inch of his cock against her. It was thick and hard against her stomach. She bucked her hips up and gripped his ass to pull him closer.

He hissed, "Fuck Bella! You drive me crazy!" He raised himself above her and positioned his cock at the entrance to her pussy. He ran the head through her juices and she growled at him. He laughed "Ready Baby?"

"Fuck me, Edward!" she yelled at him and he pulled her legs over his forearms so that she was more open and exposed than she had ever been. He eased his cock into her slowly. They groaned together at the feeling.

"Oh Bella!"He shouted and began to slide out and then he slammed into her filling her completely. She brought her hips forward to meet his thrusts as she sought his lips again.

Bella braced herself on his shoulders and Edward took her nipple in his mouth. He sucked and licked it and then bit down hard. Bella screamed in ecstasy.

"You like that love? Do you want more?"

"Yes! Suck me Edward! Bit me!" Edward laughed against her chest and the vibrations sent thrills down her spine.

He turned his attention to the other nipple and paid it the same attention. Bella felt herself spiral out of control and she screamed Edward's name as she came.

Edward thrust harder and faster into her. He eased her legs down and she wrapped them around his hips.

"Bella, you are magnificent, you are beautiful. I fucking love you, Baby. Your pussy is wet and hot for me. Can you feel my cock inside you? I love to be inside you, Baby."

He took hold of her nipples and pinched them. "I love your tits. When I pull on your nipples and pinch them can you feel it inside you? Hmmm?"

"Fuck Edward, I'm so close again..."

He twisted her nipples and was relentless in playing her body like an instrument. His voice was low and rough and Bella couldn't hold on any longer.

"Edward, cum with me..."

He slammed into her one more time and pinched her clit and they shouted as they both came.

Bella couldn't think straight, she could only feel. She was mewing, making noises that she couldn't control.

Edward lay with his head against her chest, panting and he was gently sucking on her nipple. Peppering it with light kisses and licking it until he took it into his mouth again.

He turned his head and did the same to the other one. Bella stroked his hair and felt each tug of his lips and teeth in her womb. She gently scratched her nails against his scalp which made him hum in contentment and she felt the vibrations and did it again. She closed her eyes. She knew that she would to anything for him.

"What time to you leave on Wednesday? " She asked quietly. He shifted slightly and covered her nipple with his fingers. He stroked Oh! So gently, barely touching, but she was so sensitive now that her nipple puckered and hardened to his touch. She moaned softly and he smiled against her skin.

"We fly at nine p.m. Why don't we have an early dinner and then we can drop you at your apartment before we leave? Do you need my car? Yours won't be ready yet." Edward almost stopped breathing. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want her to live so far away! She should be in his home, with him every day.

He moved off her and she protested for a moment she tightened her hands on his hair. She smiled and settled against his chest as he lay against the headboard and he pulled her against him and tucked her between his body and under his arm. He kissed her hair and took a deep breath.

"You know," he said trying to sound casual, "you could always stay here for the rest of the week until Emmett brings your car back. He said it should be ready on Monday. What do you think?"

Bella was so tempted. She loved this house. It felt like home to her and it felt like Edward.

"Um, can I think about it? I'm in a new city and I have to go to my place sometime. Thank you for the offer though. I'll let you know before Wednesday." She kissed his chest.

_Well, it's not a 'no'_. He thought as his hands began to skim over her body.

"I love to feel your skin under my fingers and my mouth and my tongue." He whispered.

"You are so responsive to my touch. Can I touch you Bella?"

Bella gasped at the image that he created with his words. She imagined his hand running over the keys of the piano in Italy, she could see his hands as they covered her breasts, his mouth as he lapped at her skin, stroking, touching.

She moaned and quickly turned over so that she was hovering over him. She took his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes, "Play me like your piano, Sparky." She whispered.

Edward growled and rolled her onto her back as he lay above her. "Lay still my little Bella. We are going to play a little."

Her eyes widened, "But I thought..."

He had a mischievous smile on his face; his eyes were bright with excitement and arousal. "There are lots of ways to play...this is not about D/s; this is about me Edward wanting to play with you Bella. You are a fully consensual woman in this. Do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"Good girl. Do you want me to make you feel good, Baby?"

"Please" She needed him. He had other ideas.

His mouth moved down to her breasts. He suckled on one and then the other. He alternated between his mouth, tongue and teeth. He pinched and twisted and stroked the other. Her nipples were hard and the ache in her core was almost unbearable.

Bella tried to find some friction as she twisted her hips against him, but he gave her a light tap against her hip.

"Hmmm. Not yet, you need to have patience, Bella." He said against her nipple as he lightly took it between his teeth and pulled.

"Edward! Please!"

He twisted her other nipple and pinched it hard and Bella felt her climax explode.

"Aaah! Fuck! Oh my ...Oh!"

This man was fucking lethal!

Edward was lapping at her breasts, moulding them in his hands, stroking them softly. Gentle kisses.

"You are such a good girl. You are so responsive. Do you want more, my Love? Hmm?"

Bella felt as if her body was a bow and Edward's mouth and hands was the arrow. He was pulling her, stretching her. She had never felt like this before. She was satisfied, but she needed more. She was sated and yet she was hungry.

"Edward, please. I need more – I want more. Please can you...um, will you use a vibrator on...me, please?"

He looked down at her with an unreadable expression. Bella bit her lip but kept her gaze steadily on him. "Please can we? Or is it off limits too?" She was a little uncomfortable but she knew that she needed to tell him what she wanted. He wanted to know her, well this was a start.

Edward cocked an eyebrow, "Well hello my little minx. Finally!"

He smiled and kissed her hard. "Bella, we can use whatever you want to. Can I use my imagination or would you like to choose some toys?" He looked like a kid in a candy store. Bella grinned at him. She was positive that if he could he would be jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

"You choose Babe. And Edward? Surprise me okay? Don't hold back!"

"Ohmygod! I have unleashed a monster! Lucky me!"

He got up and walked over to the dresser that stood in a corner of his room. Bella turned and propped her head up on her hand as she checked him out unashamedly. Fucking Hell, he was beautiful! She was almost salivating at the sight of his ass and hips. She looked at his back and watched the muscles ripple as he opened the top drawer. He looked back at her over his shoulder and she blushed as she was caught eye fucking him.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at him as she bit her bottom lip. "Definitely lucky me." He smirked. "FYI this where we keep our toys and things."

He turned back and pursed his lips as he looked at his selection.

"Close your eyes Sweetheart. I want to surprise you." His voice was low and sexy and Bella whimpered and had to rub her legs together. She was blushing and she pulled a pillow over her face and giggled into it.

"Fuck! He's going to be the death of me!" She squealed into the pillow. She heard Edward laugh and groaned. Busted!

She giggled again but it quickly turned to a gasp as the pillow was whipped away and the Voice whispered in her ear. "Ready to play, Bella?"

Her eyes shot open wide and she stared into his emerald green gaze. She licked her lips as she looked at his mouth.

"More than ready!" She pulled his face down and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth, drinking from his lips.

Edward felt like he was going to explode! His cock was pulsing against her thighs and he knew if she continued what she was doing he would never last. He pulled away from her.

He flicked her nose "Hmm, greedy little thing aren't you?" he smiled.

She was unashamed in her lustful gaze. She looked down at his peen with unsolicited lust, "I am always greedy for you." she said softly.

_FUCK ME! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!_

"Close your eyes." He said. Bella closed her eyes and lay down. Edward kissed her neck and her collar bone over her love bites. He nibbled at her breasts and her nipples, suckling and teasing. He took little nips from her, making her moan and arch her back.

Edward reached behind him and picked up the vibrator as well as the small butt plug and the lube. He set the plug and the lube next to her and turned the vibe on. Bella smiled and wiggled when she heard the low sound. Edward trailed it down her arm, up her stomach and gently over her breasts. Bella gasped and arched her body again. "Is this good Baby? Can you feel it deep in your pussy? Tell me how it feels."

"Oh! God! I'm on fire! Edward, my pussy is so hot and wet for you. I want to cum but I don't want to loose this feeling! I feel empty, please I need more. Please..." she was beyond being self-conscious. She would do whatever he asked. Anything.

"You are such a good girl. I'm going to make it even better. Do you trust me? Can I push you a little?"

Bella opened her eyes and looked into his. "I trust you." He saw the truth in her eyes. He smiled at her. "Close your eyes again."

He moved the vibrator down her stomach and Bella thrust her hips up. Edward held her down with one hand.

He swept the vibe over her Mons and gently between her lips. Bella felt the gush of her juices as the vibe entered her body. The vibrations were low but enough to make her inner muscles clench around the tip.

"Fuck! So good! More please!" Edward wanted to lap at those lips. He could smell her sweet scent.

He moved down her body and pulled the vibe up to lightly move around her clit – not touching it as he sucked on her entrance. Bella screamed "Edward! I'm – I 'm ..."

Bella's body twisted and shook as her cum poured into Edward's eager mouth. He kept sucking and licking with long sweeps of his tongue. He had moved the vibe off her completely and switched it off.

He continued to lap at her pussy as she came down from her climax.

"Edward" she said and gripped his shoulders, "I need you in me. Now!"

Edward sat up and pulled her up, "Can you turn over and get on your knees?"

He asked her. She bit her lip. "Damn straight!"

Edward moved back and Bella turned over put her head on the pillow and brought her knees up with her bottom high in the air.

_Perfect._ Edward thought.

He moved behind her and slid the head of his cock through her folds gathering her juices.

"You are so wet for me." He said.

He slipped his index finger into her and coated it with her cum. He felt her clamp around it. He pumped it gently in and out of her and then took it out.

As he placed his cock at her entrance he used his other hand to palm her ass cheeks and parted them a little. Bella gasped again.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

She wiggled her bum, "Yes, please!"

He slowly eased into her heat with his cock and at the same time he pushed his index finger into her ass.

Bella moaned and he stopped and let her lead him.

She growled at him over her shoulder and pushed against him. "FUCKING MOVE!"

He began to pump into her core as he moved his finger in a similar rhythm. He held her still at her hip, "Bella stop. I want to try something." He picked up the plug and the lube and showed it to her.

"Okay?"

"Y-yes. I want to try that."

He could see the flush of excitement in her cheeks and the gleam in her eyes as she turned to look at him.

"Okay, baby. Relax." He spread a generous amount of lube onto her hole and onto the plug.

"Ready?"

"Fuck! Hurry up!"

He smacked her lightly on her ass and laughed, "Always impatient."

He pushed the plug into her slowly and at the same time began to rock against her. He used short movements as she got used to the plug inside her.

Bella pushed back against him so that the plug was in her fully.

"Move faster and harder, please, Edward."

With one hand held the plug and he pulled back almost all the way out and then he rammed back into her. He began to pump into her faster and harder than ever. Bella went wild. She was moaning and tossing her head from side to side. She had never felt this full or this over the top. It was too much – it was unbelievable.

"Fuck! Edward shouted as he pumped her centre. He was not going to last long at all.

Bella felt full, complete, and heavy. She felt Edward reach round and pinch her clit and once again Edward exploded into her.

They lay sweating and gasping. Bella lay on her stomach and Edward lay next to her with one of his leg over her hips and his hand buried in her hair. After a while he got up and washed up in the bathroom and brought back a warm, damp cloth. He turned Bella over and washed her gently. He took the toys and cleaned them and left them to dry.

Returning to the bed, he lay down again, next to her, nuzzling in her hair and breathing her scent in. He closed his eyes. He was totally content.

Eventually Edward moved and pulled her close to his side. "Bella, I need to take the plug out, Baby."

Bella turned to look at him. She was still flushed from their lovemaking, but he could see a blush rise in her cheeks as her eyes met his.

"What if I wanted to try doing that with you? I mean...you know...not with a plug or a vibe, but with your...um... peen." She was scarlet and buried her head in the pillows.

Edward's heart gave a jolt...Fuck! Did she mean....? He turned onto his side and gently stroked her back. "Bella? Come here." She turned onto her side but kept her eyes down.

"Hey...Look at me. No need to be embarrassed here Love."

She looked up at him. His eyes were blazing with an intensity she hadn't seen. He brushed her hair back from her face and stroked her cheek with a finger.

"So did you enjoy that?"

"Yes". She whispered.

"You want to try anal sex?"

She bit her lip" Uh ha. Yes, please. Is that okay?"

Edward pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"It's better than okay!" he pulled back slightly, "You need to prepare yourself for me though. You will need to wear a plug for a couple of hours a day to stretch your passage and to prepare you mentally for me. Would you be willing to do that?"

He was stroking her cheek. Bella was turned on by the thought of having this feeling everyday.

"Yes, please." She blushed as she realised what she had said.

Edward grinned at her, "You are amazing and beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her lips and jaw line, "Does the thought of having me here," He reached down and gently pressed down on the plug which moved inside her. Bella moaned softly. "Excite you?"

Bella moved fast and wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively pushing him onto his back, "You have no idea how turned on I am!" she bit his bottom lip and sucked it gently into her mouth. Edward felt his cock twitch.

Bella's stomach growled and Edward moaned. He pulled her arms off his neck. She whimpered and pouted at him.

"Come on woman! Let's shower and then eat some dinner, okay?"

Bella was still pouting and looked at him from under her lashes, "Okay, but you have to promise me one thing – pleasepleaseplease...pretty please for your Baby....."

Edward was standing staring at her "You shameless hussy...yes, my Baby, what is the one thing that you have to have?"

She grinned at him and got up very slowly, she groaned slightly as the plug moved again. She was standing on the bed and put her hands on his shoulders for balance.

Edward gripped her hips, _God only knows what damage she can do while standing on the bed with a butt plug in... _He held her even tighter.

"Can we come back to bed early tonight? I think you are feeling very tired my Honeybunch!"

She was actually licking her lips! _OMG! I have sold my soul for a butt plug and the promise of anal sex! _

Edward burst out laughing. He picked her up and slid her body down his, "You are insatiable! Yes my little sex maniac, we can come to bed early. Now for fucks sake get off me and let me take the plug out, Baby."

She shook her head and walked to the dressing room and turned to look at him, "No can do, Honeybunch, I am in training remember!" And with that she disappeared into the bathroom.

Edward stood staring at the door. "I have created a monster and I will die a happy man!"

He said to the room and sprinted to the shower.

**A/N: OMG! I am FINISHED!!! Was it good for you? I decided to finish on a happy note this time – the reviews were far too heart wrenching. I hope you agree that the kids seem to have resolved some of their issues. **

**And don't worry, the month won't take so long and then we will be back to our Master Edward and his disobedient sub. I get the feeling sometimes that she disobeys him to make him cross to the dark side....**

**So, my little chickens, the votes are in and I will be doing Esmé and Carlisle first (Edward arriving to visit when they are just finishing playing 'Doctor' and 'Naughty Nurse') and then Emmett and Rosalie ( and the story behind sex in the Jeep).**

**Remember I am totally boring on twitter as justginger007 and on The Writers Coffee Shop under peoplelikeus and on ff as justginger – no I don't have a split personality (well okay, I do, don't you all?) I just couldn't get the same name on all three.**

**Take care and have a great weekend**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

End of chapter 20

_She shook her head and walked to the dressing room and turned to look at him, "No can do, Honeybunch, I am in training remember!" And with that she disappeared into the bathroom._

_Edward stood staring at the door. "I have created a monster and I will die a happy man!"_

_He said to the room and sprinted to the shower._

CHAPTER 21 – PEOPLE LIKE US

They eventually climbed out of the shower when they both had prune fingers and the water was turning chilly. They dressed in jeans and Bella threw on a tank top and a hoodie of Edwards and he pulled on an old The Cure t-shirt that he refused to let go.

"What do you want for dinner, Babe?" Bella was standing in front of the fridge, hoping to be inspired. Edward sat at the kitchen table drinking a cold beer.

"Why don't we just order in tonight?"

Bella smiled in agreement. They decided to order some antipasto dishes and they sat on the carpet in the den, in front of the fire that Edward had made and listened to music as they ate a buffet of olives and feta; roasted mushrooms, various cold meats, cheesy bread, an assortment of cheeses as well as ravioli and linguini alfredo. They sipped chilled white wine and played Scrabble.

Edward discovered a few things about Bella that night. She was sharp and quick witted and although these were things that he knew about her, he also found out that she was a cheat. A very bad cheat.

After a particularly pathetic attempt to once again cheat her way to a win, he pounced on her.

"Sexty? Really? Sexty? Bella, what the FUCK is sexty?" He had her pinned to the floor.

Bella was giggling so hard, she could barely breathe, "Um…it's when you have sex at sixty?"

He burst out laughing and tickled her until she was screaming. "Oh my God! You are as bad as Emmett. Except you are a TERRIBLE liar! You are such a bad liar that I know the minute you think of cheating!"

They lay on the carpet smiling at each other. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you so much. Shall we go to bed?" he asked quietly with dark, lustful eyes.

Bella licked her lips, "Yes, please"

Edward's hand tightened on her hip. "You ask so nicely, little girl. Are you eager?"

She nodded.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" His voice was gruff and husky and sent shivers down her spine. His cock was hard and throbbing.

"I want to take me roughly and I want you t-to, um…s-spank me a bit." She was scarlet now but she forced herself to keep meeting his gaze, "I've been bad..." she whispered. She was nervous about been so vocal about her needs. Would Edward understand?

He sat up and frowned as he looked down at her. "Bella, remember that we agreed not to do any scenes…"

"But this isn't!" she quickly interrupted him, "This is just me, Bella asking her lover and boyfriend Edward to get a little aggressive and Caveward with her!"

She got to her feet and began to pace in front of him. She looked at him, "I'm not teasing you or going back on our agreement. I'm just telling you what I want, what I need. Is that okay?"

She was standing in front of him, twisting her fingers around and biting her lip. She looked so fucking delicious and enticing.

Edward looked at her; he could see the vulnerability in her eyes. She was opening up to him. He got up slowly and walked over to her. His hands went to her ass and he gently squeezed and Bella yelped, "Is it sore?" he was concerned.

She had refused to remove the plug, "No. It's good, it feels really good actually!" She grinned at him.

"Bella, you can trust me with your fantasies and desires. I will not abuse your trust." He leaned down and kissed her deeply while he drew her against his body and leaving her in no doubt as to his arousal. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"We're not going to make it to the bed right now", he muttered.

He walked over to the wall of windows that overlooked the expansive deck and the outside pool and expansive garden.

He unlocked her legs and let her slide down his body. He undressed her slowly. He kissed her exposed skin, caressing her gently. Bella wound her arms around his waist. She had been in a state of constant arousal with the plug inside her, moving as she shifted. She felt her juices wetting her panties and her jeans.

"Edward, please. I need to feel you inside me." She pulled the hem of his top and he lifted his arms as she took it off. She fumbled at his belt and he put his hands over hers. "Wait. Let me. Take your pants off. Now." Bella almost passed out at the sound of The Voice. She was in a hurry and was clumsy as she stepped out of her jeans and panties. She felt the plug move inside her.

Edward pulled her against him. He devoured her lips, "Turn around and put your hands on the window" he growled at her. She spun around and spread her hands across the window, bracing herself.

He kicked her feet apart, "Wider!" was all he said.

Bella obeyed and felt the plug move is if it would come out. She quickly reached behind her but Edward swatted her hand away.

"I said put your hands on the window", he gave an almost evil chuckle, "Don't worry about the plug, Baby, I will take care of it. Are you ready for me?"

Bella could feel her body shaking in anticipation, "Yes!" she shouted at him.

She was not prepared for the smack on her ass. She yelped and then groaned loudly as she felt the plug plunge deeper inside her. "Oh! Fuck!"

Edward laughed again, "Not yet, but soon! Now, you have been naughty haven't you Bella? Hmm?"

Bella's heart was racing, "Very naughty, Edward."

"What should I do about that?"

"Spank me and then please fuck me, hard"

Edward bit down on her neck, "You wish is my command".

And then he spanked her. He pushed the plug in further every time his hand landed on it. Bella pushed against his hand as he rubbed and then landed a few more blows on her pink cheeks. He pushed her flush against the glass and she gasped as the cold rubbed against her body.

"I can't wait to fill your ass up with my cock. You will beg me to cum inside you over and over again. You will cum so many times as I work my cock in and out of you. I will fuck your little cunt with a vibrator as I cum inside your other fuck hole." Bella could feel her eyes roll back inside her head just listening to Edward's words. He bit her ear lobe and she could feel her climax mounting just from having him talk to her this way.

"I'm so close, Edward! Please, Baby, I need your dick inside me."

Edward bent his knees and in one movement he ploughed into her centre.

"FUCK! EDWARD!!"Bella screamed as the plug was pushed into her and she came as Edward pulled out and then set a fast and deep pace. He was unrelenting as he moved faster and deeper. They felt the tension building and then they were plunged over the edge. Edward held Bella around her stomach as she felt her legs give way.

It seemed like hours before they moved. Edward stepped back and picked Bella up into his arms and walked upstairs.

Once there he took her into the bathroom and removed the plug and washed it. She had another quick shower as Edward made up the bed and tidied up. He washed the vibrator and put the lube away.

Bella came out of the bathroom and put on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. Edward showed her the various toys that he kept in the bedroom and also instructed her on the various butt plugs that were there. He explained how they were to be used and in what order. He was very careful to explain about using lubricant and how to insert it.

Bella was amazed that as they spoke she could feel her embarrassment melt away. Edward had been very quick to put her at ease and he made sure that their conversation was not sexual, but rather instructional in nature. She asked him questions and he answered her as much as he could.

Bella went and made a pot of tea and toast and they sat in bed talking until the early hours of the morning. It was one of the most honest conversations that she had ever had with anyone.

"Have you ever thought of having a part of your body pierced?" Edward was lying with his head in her lap as she scratched her nails against his scalp gently and sipped her tea.

She frowned, "like what part of my body?"

He chuckled as she scrunched her nose, "Like an eyebrow or a – nipple or maybe your clit?"

She almost choked and he sat up and patted her back, "You are twisted, do you know that?" her eyes were dancing though, "I mean I love the nipple clamps and I think I would like to try a clit clamp, but there is NO WAY that anyone is coming near my flower or my nombies with a needle!"

"You're NOMBIES? Oh shit! Baby, don't call them that! They will get upset; they are your beautiful titties or breasts or my dummies or, but not nombies!"

"So what did you call your um, dick when you were little?"

Now she was laughing as he looked embarrassed. "My mother used to call it our winkies or our wee-wee's. Yeah, but my dad took Emmett and I aside one day, I think I was five or so, and he told us that Cullen men had shafts or dicks, but we weren't to tell Mom."

They giggled.

"Can I ask you something?" the playfulness had given was to a careful look in his eyes.

"Sure" she felt nervous suddenly.

"What did Jacob do to you when he cornered you in your bedroom? You never told me and it won't make a difference to me, but I would like to know."

Bella took a shaky breath and let it out slowly, "He tried to – rape me after he had hit me a few times, but he couldn't get it up. It's actually quite funny when you think about it – here he was six and a half fucking feet tall, a great big gorilla that everyone was so afraid of and he couldn't get it up."She laughed more to relieve the tension in the air than anything else. She and Edward were sitting cross legged facing each other. She leaned over and stroked his thigh, "Babe? He didn't rape me with his penis, okay?"

Edward felt a fury and a sense of dread building inside him. "What did he do?" He worked to keep his voice neutral. _Stay calm! Stay calm! Don't loose it now, fucker, you asked her to tell you!_ His thoughts were racing.

Bella looked down at her hand on his leg. "He, um, he used his fingers to break my hymen and then he – used a candle that I had next to my bed..." She didn't cry this time and she could feel that she was in control of her emotions so she looked up into his shocked face.

"Oh my God! Bella!" He pulled her into his arms. "Oh God! I wish I could have...I wish I had...Fuck! I don't know what to say to you...there are so many things I want to say..." She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him.

"Its okay, Edward! I know. There is a good side to the story you know." She whispered into his ear.

He sat back and looked at her in shock, "WHAT? How can you say that? He fucking RAPED you, Isabella! He hurt you!"

Bella sat quietly as he ranted for a few more minutes. She knew that he needed to vent his feelings. When he had quietened down she took his hand, "Listen to me. I got up when he had stumbled off and got dressed and I packed my bags and I left. I got myself into therapy when I tried to date a guy in college and I freaked out when he tried to touch me. His name was Paul and he was very sweet and he said that I should get some help for my... problems. I never went into any details or anything, but he could see that there was something wrong with me."

"So I went to the awesome on campus clinic and I went into therapy. I got better. I learned things about myself. Good things. I learned to like myself although I still have a way to go on learning not to blame myself when things happen."

She smiled into his eyes. He was so concerned for her; she could feel his stress rolling off him. "Having you in my life is the best thing that happened to me, Edward. You have shown me that I deserve to be loved and treated like a princess. You spoil me rotten and I love it. You have shown me in the short time that we have been together that I am not damaged goods. Having you love me is so surreal. Thank you for being my best friend Edward." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

He relaxed his shoulders and made his tone light, "You are fucking welcome, Miss Swan. Just don't let Alice hear you call me that – there will be bloodshed!"

They laughed softly. "Thank you for telling me, Baby."

They settled back into bed. Bella lay on Edward's chest with her leg thrown across his. Edward wrapped his arms around her and they spoke of Edward's preparation for his upcoming movie and the schedule that he would most likely have to follow. They also spoke of Bella's plans for the following week until she started her job. She told him about the art gallery where she would be working and the owner Mona.

"I'm keeping you from your art." He said as he kissed her hair.

She kissed his chest, "No silly. I will pick it up again when I go back to the apartment, but right now I am where I want to be. Everything I want is right here."

Edward switched off the bedside lamp and they drifted off to sleep.

Bella woke up with a knot in her stomach. She knew it was because he was leaving the following day and once again she felt the urge to shut her emotions off. To pull away before he left. This time she was determined to fight that old fear of being left behind, of being forgotten. It seemed as if people had seemed to forget that she was around as a child.

The phrase 'out of sight – out of mind' seemed to apply to her parents and teachers and even her peers. She had heard a lot of variations of 'Oh Bella, I forgot that you were here!' from people.

Edward lay on her chest with his arms still holding her securely around her waist. She lay half on her back and he was almost laying over her.

She put her hand out and gently ran them through his crazy beautiful hair. She looked at the odd shades of browns and auburns and copper – just like the autumn leaves outside.

Edward hummed in his sleep against her nipple. Bella realised that she was naked again and the memories of the night came flooding back.

She blushed as she remembered her boldness about wanting to try anal sex with Edward. She realised that the more she vocalised her desires, the easier it became to use her voice and tell him what she wanted.

Edward began to awaken and he nuzzled his face into her chest. His slightly scruffy beard tickled and scratched her skin gently. His lips passed over her breast and he groaned and his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick her nipple. It hardened instantly and his lips closed over it and he began to suck on it. He moved one hand down and laid it heavily on her mound. His thumb brushed against her lips and he found her clit and began to rub it. Bella jerked upwards and tugged at the hair that she had been stroking.

"You little pervert! Is that the first thing on your mind? You could actually kiss me on my mouth before you molest me!" she admonished him even as her hips pulsed in time to his thumb.

Edward reacted by smiling against her nipple and curling his fingers into her folds and slipping two fingers into her hot core as his thumb flicked over her clit. His soft kiss on her nipple became a bite. Bella hissed and bucked her hips up to try and find deeper penetration.

Edward smirked as he propped himself on his elbow of his free hand and looked down at her. "Good morning my Bella. Do you want more? Hmm? You can tell me and I will stop or I can help to relieve your ache. You are so wet for me, Baby."

Bella unfisted the sheets and grasped his shoulder. She glared at him, "Don't tease me!" she snapped at him.

Edward laughed, "Aww, my grumpy girl is back. Let's see if I can get you into a better mood, okay?"

He moved his body over hers and pulled his fingers out of her – she hissed at the loss only to gasp as she watched him stroke himself with the fingers that were slick with her juices. He guided himself into her and began to move in and out of her slowly. "You are so tight Baby. You feel so warm. Fuck you are so beautiful, Bella. I could fucking stay like this inside of you forever. Can you feel me inside of you? Can you feel what you do to me?"

Edward kept up his commentary as he set an unhurried pace while kissing and stroking her face, neck and breasts.

Bella melted in his arms. Once again he played her body like an instrument. He brought her close to climaxing and then pulled her back time after time until at last she cried out in ecstasy and he spasmed as his seed shot into her.

She lay with her face hidden in his neck, breathing deeply, breathing him in.

She squeezed her eyes tight and her arms and legs tightened around him.

"Edward..."

She said and even she heard the sadness and desolation in her voice.

He didn't pull away or reject her or tell her to stop being childish. He pulled her even closer to his body and he gently turned them over so that she lay on top of him, straddling his hips still joined. He felt his breathing hitch at the sudden ache in his heart. For the first time in his acting career, Edward wasn't thankful for the upcoming work.

_I have to be strong! I have to be strong for her, for us! _ He swallowed the lump in his throat.

He rocked her gently in his arms as he kissed her hair as the quiet tears leaked out of her eyes. At last her tears dried up and she moved up to kiss his mouth. Edward returned her kiss and wove his fingers into her hair. He kissed her eyelids and her cheeks and he kept kissing her until she was smiling down at him.

"There she is – there's my happy, beautiful girl." He winked at her and she giggled when she felt his erection hardening inside her again.

Edward's housekeeper, Maggie Paxton and her husband Reggie had worked for the Cullen's for a long time. They were overjoyed when Edward had offered them the position as his housekeeper and groundskeeper/security when he had built this house. They lived in a lovely coach house apartment above the garages. This afforded them and Edward total privacy and space and yet they were close enough to be on hand when needed.

Maggie was thrilled when she had received a phone call from Edward earlier in the week. He had asked her to make sure that the fridge was stocked with food and then he had asked that her and Reggie be scarce until Tuesday morning. He hadn't said why, but a quick call to her friend and old employer, Esmé had solved the mystery for her. Edward had a girl.

Reggie had given his wife a stern talking to before she had let herself into the house that morning. "You are as bad as Esmé! Now you don't get all nosy with the poor girl, do you hear me? You leave her be."

She had grinned at him unrepentantly, "I'm just glad that he isn't gay, dear. I was worried about him. The boy is so popular and good-looking, but he has never brought anyone home before! Esmé and Carlisle seem to love her. I'm glad she's not a starlet or a floozy like we see him with in all those tabloids!"

Her husband shook his head, "You should stop buying those things! A load of rubbish in them!"

Maggie cleaned up the kitchen and picked up the clothes in the den with a smile, she knew that her boy wasn't lonely anymore – and began a load of washing. When she heard the shower going upstairs she began to make breakfast for two.

She cut up fruit and drizzled honey and yogurt over the bowls and made eggs, bacon and toast. She was sure that the young people had worked up an appetite.

Edward and Bella appeared in the kitchen and Edward greeted her with a hug and a kiss on her cheek that made her blush. Bella snorted, she knew how the older woman felt.

"Mags, this is Bella Swan, my girlfriend. Bella this is Maggie Paxton. She and her husband Reggie run this place for me."

Bella blushed and smiled at the small plump woman standing at the counter. Maggie was pretty with a peaches and cream complexion and pretty twinkling blue eyes. Her hair was grey and short, curling around her ears. She was dressed casually in jeans and a long sleeve top.

She beamed at Bella and reached over to hug her. "Hello, Bella. It is so lovely to meet a friend of Edward's. I hope he has been a gentleman."

Edward laughed and guided Bella to the kitchen table. "Maggie has been trying to drum manners into us since we were teenagers! She and Reggie used to work for my parents. When we all left home, I decided to bring them with me, so that I could keep my eye on them!"

"You were never spanked enough as a child, young man! Cheeky bugger!" Maggie scolded him as she poured their coffee and rumpled his hair.

Bella almost fell of her chair laughing, "You are so right, Maggie, he was never spanked enough!"

Edward mock glared at her, "If you know what's good for you..."

Bella giggled and wagged her finger at him, "Sorry, Sparky, I have a free pass for a month..." she turned her attention to the delicious food in front of her. She jumped as she felt his hand on her thigh.

"I have a very good memory, my Isabella. You would do well to remember that..." he whispered to her and smirked as he saw her gulp noisily.

She quickly drank some coffee and ignored him for a while. Maggie came over and handed Edward a sheet of paper and a set of keys as well as a remote control.

"These came for you this morning." She grinned and winked at him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Thanks, Maggie." He pushed them towards Bella, "Here Babe," he said and gave her a little smile.

She frowned, "What?"

"This is a set of keys for the house, as well as the security codes for the alarm system and the outside lights and a remote for the garage, so that you can park in there in future."

"Why do I need everything?" she was biting her lip.

_I want you to move in with me!_ He wanted to tell her, instead he just smiled at her and said calmly, "I want you to feel comfortable to come and go as you please."

She looked at him for a moment and then smiled, "Thank you Edward, that's so thoughtful of you. I will have a set of keys made for you to my place, you know, just in case..." She was blushing again.

"Thank you, Baby, but I would also feel better if you give Alice or Rosie a spare key. You know, for when I'm not here. Would you do that for me?"

He held his breath; would she think he was being too protective or overpowering?

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I think I'll ask Alice if to keep a set for me."

He smiled in relief. At least someone would have access to her apartment. He would have to give Emmett a call as well, just so that he and Rosalie could keep an eye out for her. He knew that his brother and sister-in-law had become quite protective of her. Emmett's company was not too far from her place of work and her apartment.

When they had finished eating, they decided to get out of the house and spend the day together. Edward drove them to a park about fifteen minutes from his house. He pulled a blanket from the boot of his Volvo. The park was deserted at that time of day and the whether was a little chilly. They lay on the blanket talking and touching and Edward fell asleep with his head in Bella's lap. She idly ran her fingers through his hair as she read a book.

When he woke up they went to get extra keys cut for her apartment and he took her to a little eatery for a late lunch.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the den. Edward lit a fire and he sat at the piano and played for her. They invited Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie over for an informal dinner and they spent a laughter- filled evening together.

Bella had decided to stay at Edward's until her truck was ready and he was thrilled beyond belief at the news.

Jasper pulled him aside after dinner, as they set up a game of pool.

"How are things going?"

Edward smiled, "Good, no actually we are great! We are getting to know each other and I think that this time will be really good for us. We need to establish a solid foundation and I think we are going to do that."

Jasper smiled, "That's great! Although you may be chomping at the bit after a couple of weeks. You have spent time away from the playroom before, but reining the Dom side of you nature will be difficult to keep under wraps."

Edward thought of the previous night and laughed, "Yeah well, I don't think it is me that we have to worry about – she is already pushing the boundaries a little! It seems that when she is pushed enough, my little Bella can be quite vocal and demanding about having her needs met. Believe me, I'm not complaining, but I just wish that we had more time together now, you know?"

Jasper put a hand on his shoulder, "Edward? It doesn't get easier. This is what being in love is about, my friend. The ache of separation is always there. It's a little easier if you can keep busy. But it's those late night hours and seeing something that you know that she would love or hate." He pulled away and grinned at Edward's sour expression, "At least we have each other."

Emmett sauntered over and from Edward's expression he guessed the topic of conversation "Is my baby brother going to miss his little Belly?" He lifted a finger and chucked Edward under his chin. Edward retaliated with a punch to his arm. "Fuck off Em!"

Emmett laughed, "Gee Edward, Mom would be so proud of you!"

"You taught me all I know, so you should know!" Edward retorted.

Later that evening when everyone had left, Edward and Bella tried to block out the world again by loosing themselves in each other. They bathed together in the huge bath tub in Edward's bed room and made love to each other over and over.

Bella woke once in the middle of the night to feel his kisses raining down on her neck and shoulders as his hands sought out her breasts and her core.

Wednesday morning came all too quickly and seemed to fly by. Edward had a meeting with his agent and asked Bella to stay away while he was there. He didn't want their relationship to get out just yet and he knew how publicists and agents could use people for a little extra publicity.

He didn't want to expose Bella to that part of his life just yet. He knew that the longer they spent time together; it would just be a matter of time before they were photographed and she was identified, but if he could put it off for a while, he would.

Bella spent time in the gym while Edward was busy. She had agreed to work out 5 days per week. Edward had also asked her to join a yoga class and he had made up a simple work out plan for her to follow.

Before she knew it, he was packing the last of his clothes and toiletries and Bella was making a light dinner as Alice and Jasper were joining them and the car would collect him and Edward from the house.

Alice came in and Bella could see the difference in her friend. She was quiet and she looked smaller and frailer. Bella looked at Jasper and he just smiled and gave a small shake of his head and Bella reached over and hugged him. "She always gets like this. She'll bounce back tomorrow." He whispered in her ear as he returned the hug.

Edward came into the kitchen and gave his sister a hug and a kiss on her head. "Jazz man; get your fucking hands off my woman! Isn't one enough for you?"

Jasper and Edward kept the conversation light and full of banter and teasing until they heard the security phone ring. Edward answered it and then turned to the others. "Car's here." He said and ducked his head. He grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her down the hall to the entrance hall. Once there he pulled her into his arms, "I love you so much. I am missing you already and I will call you when we land, okay."

Bella didn't cry. She pulled away and grinned up at him "You better keep your hands off those Hollywood strumpets as Maggie calls them!"

She grabbed hold of his wrist and ran her hand over his leather cuff. She pulled him down and whispered into his ear, "To Infinity, Sparky..."

"See you in two weeks, Love".

Jasper came into the hallway and gave her a quick hug and then they were gone.

Bella ignored the ache in her heart and the lump in her throat and she made a pot of tea and carried it into the den, together with a box of tissues on the tray.

Bella was still shocked to see her friend curled up on the couch with tears pouring down her cheeks as her petite body convulsed with sobs.

She quickly put the tray down and pulled Alice into a hug. "Ali! What's the matter?"

Alice looked at her and wailed, "I WANT J-J-JASPER!!!!"

Bella fought to hide a smile. As always, everything about Alice was dramatic and over the top. Edward wasn't the only actor in the family.

"Come on Ali. Please don't cry like this! Do you want to stay with me tonight? And then tomorrow we can – um – we can go and shop a little. Maybe have lunch down at the Wharf? You can show me around..." Bella mentally shrugged, bribery worked with children and Emmett so why not..?

Alice sniffed loudly and blew her nose; she gave Bella a glare "Really shop? You have to let me dress you tomorrow and you have to keep up with me this time, and not complain about your feet...." Bella smiled and nodded. It was going to be a long two weeks.

The rest of the week was busy as Bella settled into a bit of a routine. When Alice had found out that she was working out, she immediately arranged for her personal trainer to give Bella a fitness assessment and a proper routine to follow. Alice also pitched up at six o'clock for the rest of the week to work out with her.

Kate and Garrett took her and Alice out for dinner on Friday evening and Bella was touched at how they accepted her into their circle. She found herself asking questions that she had felt uncomfortable to ask before. Garrett was kind and compassionate. He was also quick witted and very charming and Bella listened to him with rapt attention as he explained the finer points of BDSM to her. She told Kate about her decision to try anal sex and Kate was encouraging and gave her words of advice.

Each evening she thought of Edward as she took out the plug that she had been using. Although she was in a state of almost constant arousal with it in, she had tried to masturbate, but somehow she just didn't have the heart for it.

Edward was back into preproduction and rehearsals and even though he was tired, they spoke for hours each evening. He had some promotional work that he had to do as well as a couple of photo shoots and Bella fought the wave of jealousy that she felt as he spoke of his love interest in his last movie that he would be appearing with at an awards show the following week.

On Saturday morning Bella sat in the garden and read a new novel from Edwards's vast collection.

Her phone rang and she heard Emmett's booming voice on the other side. "Hey little B! What are you doing?"

"Not much, Em." She smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Well, get ready Sweetheart! I'll be around to pick you up in about twenty minutes. Rose and I are going to swing by and pick you up. We're going into the city and you girls are having a spa day and I'm going to finish working on your truck."

"...but..."

"You better be ready little B, if I have to take you in you itsy bitsy pj's, I will." He gave a laugh after his dark threat.

Her startled gaze looked around the garden and then she looked down at her boy shorts and tank top and even though she was covered by a thick wool blanket she still wondered if he was lurking.

"Belly...? You are down to fifteen minutes!"He gave a bark of laughter and the phone went dead.

"SHIT!" Bella raced upstairs, past a very surprised Maggie and she threw on her underwear, a pair of skinny jeans and a pretty new blouse from Alice's collection. She washed her face and pulled her hair into a French plait. A pair of ballet slippers completed her outfit. She heard the front door open and heard Emmett bounding up the stairs.

She burst out laughing at his disappointed expression as he saw that she was dressed.

"Aaaw Bellllla, you're no fun! I was ready to carry you out of here in your birthday suite."He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You are such a letch! Honest to god, you Cullen's are all perverted!" She pulled a hoodie down from the closet, "Come on, Emmy, before your wife wonders what you and I are up to in my bedroom!"

He bounded down the stairs pulling her along and Bella managed to call out a warning before she tripped on the middle stair. Emmett's hands shot out and caught her. He shook his head as he lifted her down the rest of the stairs.

"Fuck! Sorry, B! I didn't think about your challenges. Are you okay?" He sat her down on the bottom step and knelt in front of her inspecting her ankles.

She shook her head and groaned, "I'm fine – you just got to remember, you can't pull me along down stairs or up stairs or anywhere for that matter, Okay?"

Maggie came around the corner, "Emmett McCarty Cullen, what did you do?" she was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Bella couldn't contain the giggle and her giant of a friend seemed to shrink a little in front of the woman who stood barely over 5 feet tall.

"I'm sorry." He gave his best hang dog expression and Bella could see Maggie melting in front of her.

"Well, okay, Honey, Bella knows you didn't mean it. You just need to be more careful." She gave him a hug and Emmett winked at Bella behind her back.

As they left he leaned down to her and whispered, "And that's how it's done!"

Alice gave Bella's outfit the once over as she climbed into the back seat.

"What?"

"Pfff! You'll do, but what the fuck is it with the hoodie? You need some jackets – that's what we can get next!"

"Alice – please. No more shopping! Next week, okay? Please – my feet need a break!"

Rosalie and Alice ignored her and began to speak about the planned spa day. Bella met Emmett's amused expression in the rear view mirror. "Just let it go, little B. You are no match for her." She pulled her tongue out at him as he chuckled to himself.

Even though she missed Edward terribly, she enjoyed the rowdy company and the day passed rapidly.

That night she got a couple of texts from Edward. He was at a function, presenting an award to some young actor. She was glad that Jasper had gone with him, even though he was co presenting with some hot young singer. She walked around and made sure that the house was secure for the evening and made her way upstairs.

Her bag was packed to take back to the apartment. She was leaving quite a few outfits at Edwards house and the clothes that Alice had given to her was already at the apartment, so her bag was very small. She had noticed that her panties had been put into the dresser drawers that Edward had assigned to her. She smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see him in two weeks time and show off some of the outfits.

She pulled out a t-shirt that she had worn to sleep in for the past few nights. It had smelled of him. She had taken it out of the hamper after he left on Wednesday night. It was an old grey one with the word CULLEN on the back in black. As she climbed into bed she sent him a text saying goodnight and switched the light off and settled down on his side of the bed as she held his pillow.

The next two weeks stretched out endlessly it seemed as she drifted off to sleep.

Emmett delivered her truck to her on Sunday just after lunch time.

He told her that it would cost her a dinner the following weekend. She agreed readily. She was going to miss seeing him and Rosalie.

The girls had made plans to meet in the city for lunch on Wednesday and Bella was looking forward to seeing them.

Emmett lifted her off her feet as he gave her a hug. "You call me if you need anything, you hear, B? Edward will kill me if anything happens to you."

"Oh my god! You are worse than an old woman! I'll be fine Em! And I promise I will call you guys when I get to my apartment." She rolled her eyes and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "I'll be fine and Ali has a spare set of keys – now go on!"

She waved him off and she went inside to pick up her bag. Maggie had packed bags of provisions for her to take with her. She insisted that the fruit and vegetables would go to waste and she made sure that Bella had some cooked meals to take with her...just in case.

Bella walked over to the coach house apartment to say goodbye. Reggie and Maggie had been wonderful to her in Edwards's absence. She fussed over Bella like a mother hen and Reggie made sure that she was safe in the house.

They hugged her and made her promise to call them as soon as she got home.

Bella wiped a tear off her cheek as she started her truck. It was obvious to her that Emmett had done a damn lot more than just change the oil and sparkplugs! The chief was humming like a tiger on wheels and when Bella pumped her brakes, she almost went through the windscreen!

She also noticed that she had a new cd/radio and the sound was great! She should be really pissed off with them and she was determined to find out the cost and to repay them.

She arrived at her apartment just after four pm and made her way to her front door. The apartment block looked even shabbier as she pulled up, although her truck fitted right in.

She put her clothes away and packed the food into the freezer. She put a pot of coffee on and walked around. It looked so much better now, with all the furniture and the fresh paint. It just didn't feel like home.

Home was where ever Edward was. He had called her that morning very quickly. He was busy and could only talk for a minute. He promised to call her that night. Bella called Rosalie and Maggie to tell them that she was at home and that everything was fine.

She changed into yoga pants and an old sweatshirt and was just about to go into the spare room to do some painting when there was a knock at her door.

She frowned; she didn't know anyone in the city. She walked cautiously to the door and she made sure that the safety lock was on before she cracked it open.

A young woman stood on the other side. She was tall and quite beautiful with flaming red hair.

"Hi! I heard you arrive! I'm your neighbour Vicky." She was smiling at Bella and she held a pot plant in her hand.

"Hi. Hold on I'll open the door." Bella opened the door and the security gate and ushered her guest inside.

"I'm Bella." she smiled and shook Vicky's hand.

"Hi Bella, oh! I love what you've done in here! This is for you." She handed over the plant.

"Thanks. My boyfriend and his family did most of this – well all of it actually. Would you like some coffee?"

Vicky smiled, "That sounds great."

They sat on the loveseat with their mugs, and Bella put a couple of muffins that Maggie had sent with her on a plate.

Vicky had lived in the block for the past two years with her boyfriend Jim. She seemed nice enough and she invited Bella over to their apartment for dinner the following week.

Vicky and Jim had been together for about four years and they both worked in the city. Vicky was a marketing manger for a small paper company. When Vicky asked about Edward, something made Bella deliberately vague. She just explained that her boyfriend "Ed" was away on business a lot and they didn't live together.

Vicky left shortly afterwards and Bella made sure that the door was securely locked after she had gone.

Edward hadn't called by midnight and Bella decided to turn in. She texted him a brief message and climbed into her narrow little bed.

Two hours later she was still wide awake. She tossed and turned and eventually gave up on sleeping. She got her sketch pad and pencils and settled on the couch with a blanket. As her hand flew over the pages she felt herself relaxing. The sounds of the city were strange and she wasn't used to the noise of the traffic and the occasional shouts and barking dogs that could be heard.

She felt herself getting sleepy and settled down on the couch and decided to close her eyes for just a moment. Her last thoughts were of Edward and she wondered if he was sleeping.

"Night Edward..."She murmured as her breathing evened out.

It seemed as if it was only minutes later that her ringing phone woke her up. She jumped off the couch and picked up her phone on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Baby."

She felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes at the velvety voice on the other side of the phone.

"Edward!"

He chuckled, "You sound cheerful."

She snorted, "Don't let my voice fool you! You woke me up and I need to make coffee still! I fell asleep on the couch in the early hours of the morning." She put on a pot of coffee as she was talking to him.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" she could hear concern in his voice.

"I just need to get used to being in the city. It is so noisy! There are cars and people and dogs and fucking cats screeching at all hours. Don't these people ever sleep?"

His laughter made her smile, in spite of her bad mood. "Oh Baby, you'll adjust. You should live in New York or LA – you'd be an insomniac."

Bella brought her coffee cup to the couch and settled down under the blanket again.

"Enough about me and my grumpy ass. Tell me what you've been up to".

They spent almost an hour on the phone. Bella was in a much better mood by the time they said goodbye.

She faithfully followed her workout routine and then she had a shower and dressed in an old pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. She was going to explore her neighbourhood and for the first time since she had come home from Italy, she felt excited.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading this story and leaving reviews. I will try and reply to more of them, I promise.**

**I will post Emmett and Rosalie's outtake this coming week.**


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just have a dirty mind!!

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 22**

Bella set off on foot; she had tucked some cash into her pocket and had made sure that she had her cell phone with her. Edward had not been very happy about her 'wondering the streets' alone. There had been a tense moment and Bella was happy that she had not been wearing her collar because she knew that he would have forbidden her from going.

She rolled her eyes as she recalled their conversation.

"_Why do you need to walk around the neighborhood?" he sounded like a petulant child._

"_Edward, get real! I need to eat and do my laundry and I should see if there is a free clinic around here or a hospital. I can't live in a bubble!"_

"_What the fuck do you need a free clinic for? Are you sick?"Now he sounded downright alarmed._

"_No, honey. I'm fine. But you know what I'm like. I will need a drugstore or a doctor at some stage…and the neighborhood isn't that bad" She softened her tone._

"_Baby, if you need a doctor or something happens you WILL phone Ali or Emmett or Rosalie. They will look after you. PROMISE ME."Shit – The Dom had made an appearance. So did her temper._

"_Did you just pull the Dom card, Edward? Seriously?"_

"_No, Bella, I just pulled the 'I am your boyfriend who is fucking miles away and can't keep you safe card!' I am sorry if that offends you." He didn't sound sorry – at all._

"_Okay, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you properly. I miss you."_

She smiled as she remembered that they had ended the conversation with her promising to text him as soon as she got home.

The small grocer on the corner seemed okay, if you ignored the strange characters hanging around the back alley. Bella walked on and found a small park a few blocks down. She would like to come back and take some photos. She found a launderette and a drugstore. She asked about a clinic or hospital nearby and was told that there was a clinic about four blocks over from where she was. She walked on and the terrain began to change. She saw more businesses and walked past a couple of schools.

She saw a cable car and almost clapped her hands in glee. She had never been on one and had seen them in movies. She saw people standing waiting at what looked like a bus stop, but then the cable car slowed down so she quickly ran and got on as it was about to pull away.

She had no idea where she was going, but she figured that it couldn't be too difficult to get home again.

When the car stopped at the end of the line, Bella was well and truly lost. She thought that she would end up in the Bay area, but she wasn't anywhere close. SHIT!

It was lunch time and she was starving and she didn't have a clue where she was. There had been so many twists and turns that she had no sense of direction. She got off with the last passenger and followed the elderly lady for a bit, until the woman turned to look at her with a scared look and hurriedly ducked into a door way.

Bella saw a little dining restaurant and went in relieved. She wasn't really afraid but she knew that she really shouldn't be out after dark. She ordered a burger and fries and a glass of water. She was thirsty. After she had finished she was just about to ask her waitress how she should get back to her neighborhood when her phone rang.

"Bella? I waited for you to call. Are you okay?" She rolled her eyes; it would have to be a slow day for Edward!

"Hi to you too. I'm fine...I am just out longer than I thought I would be..."

"What's wrong? And don't lie to me and say nothing, I can hear it in your voice." He sounded angry and worried.

"Well, you see, it's like this…I decided to go for a tram ride." She walked out of the dinner and stood outside. "And well, I'mnotsurewhereiam"

There was a brief silence and she could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose and running his free hand through his hair.

"Bella? Where are you now?" there was no emotion in his voice. Not a good sign.

"I am standing outside a lovely little place that I had lunch in." She scrunched up her nose as she looked up at the sign.

"Little Apples Deli? Um, near -I think it was Argyle Street - I'm not sure. But don't worry, I think I am going to go to the zoo – I think it's around here somewhere and then I will make my way to the other side of town later…"

"Bella! Just stay where you are okay? DON'T MOVE! And that IS an order!"

Bella stood looking at her phone for a moment. Well shit! He just hung up on her! She wondered down the road and saw that she had wondered into an industrial area. _Brilliant Bella! Go sightseeing and see factories!_

She came to a T junction and noticed a group of young guys staring at her. They were obviously making comments about her and she felt her skin crawl.

She turned around and began to hurry back the way she came.

"You lost baby?" she picked up her pace.

"Hey, sweetie, we can show you the way home!" she heard them snigger. They sounded a lot closer now. Shitshitshit!

She crossed over the road and so that she was facing oncoming traffic. She heard them behind her. They were much closer now. FUCK MY LIFE! She was swung around and realized that they were right behind her. There were four of them. She glared at them. Her therapist had insisted that she take a self defense class as part of empowering herself.

She couldn't remember a thing! Kick the balls – punch the nose – no! Knee the balls and elbow the solar plexus…FUCK!

She took a step back and they smirked at her. "Don't be afraid little darling! We'll take really good care of you."

Bella heard a screech of car tires and horns honking and suddenly she was picked up and pulled behind a very broad and familiar back.

"Back the fuck off, boys. I don't want to kill you, but I will." Emmett was not the cuddly teddy bear now. He was all business. The boys looked as if they were going to piss in their pants. They turned and hurried away.

Bella was in shock. _Are you even kidding me?_

She was about to scold Emmett when he turned around and glared at her. "I wouldn't. Just get in the fucking car." His voice was quiet and cold. He took her arm and she was half lifted off the ground. He opened the back door of his jeep and lifted her inside.

She was startled to see Rosalie in the passenger seat. "Rosalie! What are – did Edward phone – I'm sor"

"BELLA! Are you insane? Are you trying to become a statistic? This is not Small-town USA. You can't just get on the wrong bus or train and then wonder around and hope that some kind stranger takes you home again! You are fucking lucky that Edward called me. Em and I were just going back to work and we used the GPS to find you. THANK GOD!"

Rosalie looked mad enough to hit her.

She saw Emmett talking on the phone as he got into the car. "…calm down! Oh don't you worry, SHE won't be going anywhere anytime soon! Yeah, it's what brother's are for. Later"

"Rose – Em..."

"Now is so not the time, Bella" Emmett's voice cut through her mumbled words.

He started the car and pulled out into the traffic.

They drove in silence. Bella was shaking. She knew that she had screwed up – badly, but that didn't give Edward or even Emmett the right to make her feel like a stupid child! Emmett didn't stop anywhere that Bella recognized.

Eventually they pulled into a parking lot. Bella saw that they were at Fisherman's Wharf. She just stared out the window and wiped the hot tears off her cheeks. She felt embarrassed and humiliated and ever so grateful that once again, Emmett and Rosalie had come to her rescue.

Emmett and Rosalie got out and Emmett opened the door and helped Bella down. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely. "Fuck sake, B! What if we had been too late? Did you think of that before you turned to - what the fuck were you going to do with those fuckers?" He looked down into her miserable eyes as Rosalie came around and pulled her out of his arms and into hers.

"I was trying to remember the self defense lesson that I took…" He stared at her for a moment before he let out a shout of laughter. "Oh my God! You really ARE a danger to yourself!"

Rosalie gave her a tissue and she wiped her tears and blew her nose.

She gave them a watery smile. "So, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"We are going to make sure that you don't get lost again. And you will not be going out by yourself until you know the safe zones and how to get home! And don't even think of arguing, Bella." Rosalie looked at Bella just daring her to protest.

"Okay" she gave a defeated sigh.

"Good! Come on lovely ladies. There is a tourist centre just around the corner." Emmett put his arms around Bella and Rosalie and led them to the little kiosk.

An hour and twenty minutes later Bella had more reading material than she could read in a month. She had street maps, several guide books, a bus, train and cable car time table with route guides. She also had pamphlets on hospitals and clinics, public libraries and museums. She had a restaurant and food market guide and phone numbers of police precincts, fire houses and EMT.

Emmett also bought her a book on the history of San Francisco and Rosalie handed her a guide on Art Museums and the history of the large Art community in the city and surrounds.

They ignored her protests and spent the afternoon walking around the tourist attraction. She ended up with a couple of t-shirts, a sweatshirt that claimed I DID IT IN SAN FRANSISCO and a baseball cap.

Bella was concerned that she had taken up their entire afternoon, but Rose just brushed her protests aside and suggested that they eat an early dinner.

Emmett took them to a Japanese restaurant near Bella's apartment and they spent a wonderful evening laughing and chatting.

They walked her up to her front door and Bella was touched and amused to find Emmett pressing a can of mace into her hand.

"Do you know how to use this?" he asked as she turned the can over in her hands.

She snorted, "Read the instructions?"

He hissed at her and showed her at least three times how to discharge the spray.

"Bella, I will see you on Saturday morning at our place. Be there at 9 a.m. sharp. I am giving you girls a refresher course in self defense." His look brooked no argument and Rosalie gave a slight shake of her head to discourage any negative comment that she was going to make.

"Bella, why don't you come and stay the night?" Rosalie asked.

"Aren't you guys' sick of me yet?" Bella didn't want to be a nuisance.

"Don't talk crap!" Rosalie scowled at her, "You are a part of this family and we want you around!"

"I'll call you Rose, okay?" Bella really needed some down time after her long day.

They kissed and hugged her and left.

Emmett waited until she had locked the front door.

Bella made her way into her kitchen and made a pot of coffee. She was tired and drained. She knew that she had to phone Edward but she was dreading having this particular conversation with him.

She walked into the little spare room – her studio. She looked at the painting that she had begun in the early hours of the morning.

It was Edward sleeping in bed. Similar to the drawing that Carlisle had commented on in Italy. She didn't paint his face. He was sleeping on his stomach with his face hidden by his arm. She had painted his back and the way the light had played across it in the early morning.

She felt the ache well up inside her. She wanted to hop on a plane or jump into her truck and go to him. She missed him with a physical ache. Bella felt the tears splash onto her hand before she realized that she was crying.

She sat down on the floor and cried as she buried her head in her hands.

She stirred a while later when her phone rang.

Alice.

"Hey Twister! I heard what happened – why didn't you phone me? I would have come for you! I miss you so much – why don't you come to me tomorrow and we can go over to Em's together on Saturday?" She hadn't taken a breath yet and Bella laughed slightly as she poured another cup of coffee.

"Bella? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm here." she said softly.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying? What happ.."

"Nothing happened Alice!" she couldn't help snapping at her friend.

"Shit! I'm sorry Ali, I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm just feeling like a fool. I can't believe that I got into trouble on my first day in the city! And I miss Edward. And you. All of you. I even wish your mom was here to give me a hug! I'm not the hugging type!" She began to cry great big shoulder-wracking sobs.

"Bella! Bella! Come on! You are being silly now. You will love living in San Francisco once you get to know your way around. I believe that Emmett is thinking of having you chipped with a built in GPS at Edward's instruction." Alice thought that the shock factor would get Bella to settle down. She wanted to jump into her Porsche and go and fetch her, but she also knew that Bella would resent anymore interference once she had calmed down.

"WHAT? Please tell me that you are joking!" Bella screeched.

Alice laughed "Gottcha! But that's only because he hasn't thought of it yet. Now tell me, before you went all Rambo on the creeps, were you having fun?"

Bella settled down on the couch and replayed her day to Alice. They snickered at Emmett's big brother attitude and confirmed their plans to meet for lunch in the week. Alice was going to call Kate and see if she would join them. Bella pulled out her dining guide and they decided to meet at a little Italian restaurant that Bella said she knew how to drive to. They spoke for a little while longer and then said good-bye.

Bella had a shower and changed into a pair of Edwards's boxers and one of his wife beaters. She climbed into bed and dialed his number.

"Bella. I was just about to call you." She closed her eyes when she heard his velvet voice.

"Hey. How are you? Are you very mad at me?" she said softly.

"No. I'm not mad any longer, although Jazz had his work cut out for him to keep me from catching the next flight out of here." He sighed heavily. "Shit baby, you scared me today! I should have been there for you! FUCK!" Edward was pacing in his bedroom. He was furious with everyone. He was pissed off with Bella, Emmett, himself. He could hear that she was nervous. Her breathing was erratic and fast and she sounded as if she was a stone throw away from crying.

FUCK! He forced himself to calm down and softened his voice.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I was just really scared today. I fucked up all of the rehearsals this afternoon as well and Jazz and I am still going to work a bit later."

"I'm sorry that I messed up your day." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I wasn't thinking and it was really stupid to be so thoughtless. Thank you for phoning Rosalie. They were really sweet once they calmed down. I thought for a moment that Emmett was going to smack me!" she gave a little laugh.

"You are very lucky I wasn't there, Missy. I WOULD have spanked you. I might still do so in fact" Edward said in the Voice.

Bella shivered and it wasn't from fear. "Don't make promises that you can't keep, Master!"

"Oh Baby, you really shouldn't have said that. You have no idea what I can do."

"Hmmm. A month without the playroom doesn't seem like such a good idea now does it, Master?" she giggled.

"I will see you in a week Isabella. Just remember that. We don't need a playroom…we improvised very nicely in Italy…"

She gasped. He gave an evil laugh. "Not so brave now, are we little girl?"

"Sparky, you don't scare me!"

The mood was lightened considerably. They continued to tease each other for a while until Edward asked her if she was still wearing her plug.

"Um, yeah. I have it in now. I like to sleep with it in. It makes me feel…um, closer to you somehow." Her cheeks were on fire.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how hard you make me when you say things like that." He groaned.

"Take your cock out for me, Edward." She said as she slipped her hand into his boxers. She ran her hand over her smooth mound.

Edward lay on his bed and undid his jeans. He felt his cock spring free and looked down as he fisted it.

"What now?" his voice was low.

"God! I wish I was with you. I would slip the tip of your cock into my mouth and flick my tongue across the head just the way you like it." She slipped a finger between her lower lips and felt the pool of moisture. "You wouldn't believe how wet I am for you! I am soaking your boxers."

"Fuck! I am pulling on my cock, wishing that I was inside you hot little pussy. I am rubbing my precum all over my cock baby." Bella moaned as she licked her lips. Her fingers were rubbing at her clip harder and faster as she began to pant.

"Fuck, Edward. I want to cum so badly. I can feel the plug in my ass and I wish it was you. I wish it was your cock inside me! I – I …." Bella couldn't hold it in and she moaned his name as she came.

Edward listened to her as she worked her clit into frenzy and he felt his cock twitch and harden even more as he shot his cum all over his hand and stomach. "Fuck Bella!"

He got up and wiped his hand and stomach with his t-shirt that was ling on his floor.

"Bella…" he was speechless.

"Wow...I never thought that it could be like that." She gave a laugh.

"Yeah, me neither. So we are not so bad at phone sex, hey?" he laughed as he listened to her giggle.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, my Bella."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, Jazz is waiting to run some lines with me. Baby, will you be careful for the rest of the week and this weekend? Please? I worry about you so much." She could hear that he was being sincere and not just demanding.

"I promise, Edward. I have enough literature to make me into a tour guide in this town. I won't be so unobservant again. I love you."

"Sleep well, Beautiful"

"You too."

This time Bella had no trouble falling asleep in her little bed.

Bella was working in her studio the following morning when she received a call from her new boss, Mona, the manger of Absolute Art Gallery. She asked Bella to go down to the Gallery the next day to meet the owner of the business. Bella knew that he had other business interests and only came in sporadically.

She had plans to meet Kate, Rosalie and Alice for lunch and so they agreed that Bella would go into work at 11.30 a.m. the following day.

That evening Vicky came over for a while after dinner and they watched a movie together. Vicky told Bella about a new club that was opening and asked if she would be interested in going with her the following week. Bella was non committal and promised to confirm her plans by the weekend.

She was up early the following morning and after her workout, she had a quick conversation with Edward and jumped into the shower. She wanted to make a good impression on her boss and spent some time deciding on what to wear. She chose one of the new outfits that Alice had given her and was quite impressed with the outcome. Her black flared skirt accented her curves and the soft white shirt was simple and flattering. She twisted her hair into a French plait and added a pair of black boots with black tights.

She made sure that she gave herself plenty of time to get downtown and checked her GPS.

Absolute was situated near the financial district and although it was not huge, it had frequent shows and supported new and upcoming artists. She walked in and felt a rush of adrenaline as she walked around waiting for Mona to finish up with a client.

Mona was in her forties. She was tall with jet black hair and was very beautiful. In spite of her name, she had the exotic look of a Middle Eastern model. She smiled warmly at Bella and ushered her into the small office at the back of the mezzanine floor.

"Bella! It is good to see you again. I am really looking forward to having you with us next week. Riley was going to be here on Monday, but he has business to attend to in New York. He really wanted to meet you." Mona's voice was warm and welcoming.

When Bella walked into the office she saw a tall man sitting behind the desk. He was on the phone and had his back to the door.

He heard Mona's voice and quickly ended his call and turned around. Bella found herself facing a very good looking man who she would never have imagined to own an art gallery. He was blonde with warm brown eyes. He had the outdoor looks of a surfer or someone who spent plenty of time in the sun. His skin was tanned and Bella could see that the fine hair on his forearms were golden.

He stood up and made his way around the desk not taking his eyes off Bella. He was dressed casually in low slung jeans and a white button down shirt. His keen gaze made her blush and his smile deepened as he noticed it.

"You must be Bella Swan! I am so pleased to meet you. Mona, you didn't tell me she was so beautiful." He pulled her towards him as he grasped her hand in a handshake.

His smile was infectious and Bella found herself returning it. "Hello." She said softly.

Mona rolled her eyes at Riley's blatant flirting. "Bella Swan this is Riley Govender. He is an outrageous flirt, so please don't fall in love with him. Your predecessor did and she left in a flurry of tears! Riley, please do not scare our Bella off! I believe that if you look at her arm, you will see that she is taken." She indicated Bella's infinity bracelet.

Riley clutched his chest in mock horror, "Say it isn't so, fair Bella!"

She burst out laughing and felt herself relax. She knew that he was no danger to her and was not really interested in her as a woman.

"I'm afraid that it is so. I am very much taken, Mr. Govender. But I am glad to be working here." She removed her hand from his and put them behind her back.

"Just my luck! Oh well, onward and upward!"

They sat down and discussed the business and what would be required of Bella in the coming weeks. Riley was interested in her work and asked her to bring her portfolio the next time he was in town.

The phone rang and Mona answered it with a grimace and Riley ushered Bella out into the gallery. They walked around and Bella was surprised at how knowledgeable he was about the paintings and sculptures in their inventory.

Bella expressed her admiration and Riley explained that although he had a number of other interests, he had been an art major in school and this remained a love of his. As they stood at the front doors, Riley ran his hand through his golden strands, reminding Bella of Edward with his gesture. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Bella, I really enjoyed meeting you today. I would love to spend some more time getting to know you. Would you have lunch with me sometime?" He flashed her a million dollar smile. If she wasn't dating the most gorgeous man in the world, she would have been flattered and more than a little tempted.

She smiled at him as she shook her head, "Riley, you seem like a nice man, but I am very involved with someone and we don't see other people..."

"This won't be a date, Bella! I really would just like to get to know you better. I could use a few more friends. I promise to behave and it would only be lunch!"

"You are almost as impossible as my boyfriend's brother!" She laughed at his pout and hang dog expression, "Give me a call when you are here again, and if my boyfriend doesn't mind and IF you promise to behave and IF I am not busy, then yes, MAYBE we can go out for lunch."

He grinned at her and he looked very young and reckless for a moment. He bent over her hand and kissed it gently, "It was a very fortunate day when you came to work for me Miss Swan. It is going to get interesting around here."

She shook her head and blushed as she pulled her hand away from him. Mona was still on the phone and she waved to her and left.

Bella made it to the restaurant with a little time to spare and saw that Kate had arrived.

They hugged and Bella ordered a pitcher of iced tea for the table.

Kate looked at her and smiled, "Well, you don't seem to be suffering too badly, unless it's all on the inside, sweetie, you look truly gorgeous today!"

Bella laughed, "Silly Kate! Thank you anyway, this is all Alice. If it wasn't for her, I would have met the big boss in my gypsy skirt and tank top!" Bella blushed.

"What's with the blushing? Is he cute?" Kate teased and Bella turned scarlet. Rosalie and Alice chose that moment to arrive. Bella groaned and put her head into her arms and Kate gave a hearty laugh.

"Bella? What have you been up to?" Alice hugged Kate and then patted Bella on her shoulder.

Rosalie sat down after greeting Kate, "What now, Miss B? What trouble have you gotten into now?"

Bella sat and stared at her friends. She bit her lip and blushed again. "It's nothing! I met the owner of the gallery this morning and Kate was teasing me, that's all."

"Oh no, Twister! That is so not the end of the story, so who is this mysterious man that has you dressing really well….hey, stands up… Rosalie look, our little girl has grown up…" Bella flipped her off as she sat down again.

"OKAY! I will tell you if you shut up for a moment! Geez!" she smiled as they all leaned in expectantly, "his name is Riley Govender. He is twenty nine and he is a tall, blonde surfer type that's..."

"RILEY GOVENDER! YOU'RE SHITTING ME!!" Alice shouted and Rosalie and Kate squealed. Several patrons turned and looked at the four beautiful women in the corner of the room.

"What? Do you know him?" Bella asked as the other three began to talk excitedly over each other.

"Bella, have you lived under a ROCK?" Rosalie gave her a look of distain and shook her head.

"B, Riley Govender is probably the most eligible bachelor after you're and Alice's boyfriends on the West Coast. His rise to fame and fortune is legendry. He was a millionaire at the age of twenty two and he used the money that he made as a surfer to start his first company. He truly has the Midas touch. Esmé and I designed his one home in Carmel. He owns properties all over the States and Europe." Rosalie paused and narrowed her gaze at Bella, "Edward had better watch out if Riley Govender is sniffing around you and you," she pointed her finger at Bella, "had better gird your loins, young lady! His affairs are just as legendary as his business acumen!"

Bella shook her head, "Rose, Edward has nothing to worry about! Mona explained that I was taken and I repeated that to him when he asked me to lunch..." They squealed again, "Oh for god's sake, you three. Shut it! Yes, he asked and I told him that I am totally unavailable. He promised not to hit on me and I said that I would discuss it with my boyfriend and IF he was happy, I WOULD maybe meet him one day. End of story! Now please change the topic!"

The waitress arrived to take their orders and that effectively ended the conversation as they moved onto other subjects. Kate was regaled with the story of Bella's latest adventure and she rolled her eyes as Rosalie described in detail how Emmett had 'saved her life'.

Bella told them about her neighbor and she also told them about feeling a little uneasy around her seemingly harmless friendliness. She tried to discard it saying that she was sure that it was just because she wasn't used to attracting attention, but Alice and Kate cautioned her to listen to her feelings.

Alice reached across the table and took her hand, "Bella, you really should have more confidence in your own intuition. If you feel uneasy around her then you would do well to not getting too close to her too quickly. We have all learned over the years to let people prove themselves before we let them into our lives. People are not all good; Honey and you need to remember that. You are so trusting and loving and you want to believe that everyone is like you. Keep things light and friendly for a while". Rosalie and Kate nodded their agreement.

Bella bit her lip, "Should I not go to dinner with her?"

Alice shook her head, "No, I'm not saying that. Go if you want to, but just be vigilant and if you feel uneasy, then follow your own instincts."

Just then the food arrived and Alice began to tell them about the new line that she had started designing.

After lunch they parted ways after Bella had promised to be at Rosalie early on Saturday morning. She agreed to stay over at Edward's and she would join Rosalie and Emmett for a barbeque on Sunday.

As Bella came back from her Palliates class that evening she found a note under her door from Vicky reminding her about dinner on Thursday evening. She was told to bring nothing but to be there at 6.30 p.m. Bella made a note to pick up a bunch of flowers for her hostess. She had decided to go to dinner and see how things went.

She had a bath and pulled on an old pair of pajamas as well as her fluffy slippers and gown and settled down to catch up on her emails.

Jasper had set up her laptop when she had moved in and she was surprised to see an email from Angela.

Bella didn't think that Angela would email her; she had hoped that her former friend would at least pick up her phone and call her.

_Dear Bells,_

_I don't even know where to begin. I am so very sorry that I never had the guts to phone you or to respond to your messages and emails. Ben freaked out when he saw where we were going to be living and we happened to run into Lauren at the market the following week and she mentioned that she would be looking for a room mate and before I even knew what was happening, Ben asked if we could look at the place. As you can imagine it is out of this world! Her parents bought it for her and so the rental is really low, just utilities and food really and I knew that I couldn't pass it up!_

_I am so very sorry that I let you down, Bella. Please will you let me know if we can still be friends? I would love to meet you sometime for coffee or lunch? _

_I will call you on Sunday evening and if you are speaking to me then we can make some plans._

_Love Angela._

Bella sat there for a while and wondered if she should reply. She was hurt and angry with her friend but she also understood why Angela had done what she did. Ben meant the world to her and she would do anything for him. Bella knew that if Edward objected to her living here, she would probably look for something else.

After thinking it over she hit the reply button and sent a quick message:

Hey Ang,

I am glad that you are still alive! I was really pissed with you and hurt that you refused to contact me. How could you let your mom break the news to me? She was so embarrassed! Call me and we can talk, okay?

B.

She sent an email to her mother and told her that she was back home.

Edward called and they spoke about their day. Bella told him that she had met Riley and she laughed when he sounded pissed off. She teased him about being jealous when he had no need to be and he sounded very pleased when she told him that she had set the record straight about their relationship.

Bella worked on her art on Thursday and luckily she had remembered to set her alarm on her phone so that she had enough time to get ready for dinner.

She wore jeans and a tee-shirt with a hoodie and sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had put on very little make up. She quickly made sure that she had her keys and her cell phone as well as the bunch of mixed flowers that she had bought that morning.

She rang the door bell of her neighbor and Vicky opened it a moment later. She was also casually dressed in jeans. She smiled and motioned for Bella to go inside. Bella put a smile on her face and stepped into the apartment.

A man stood with his back to her. She could see that he was quite well built with dull blonde hair. He was shorter than Edward but she could see by his build that he worked out a lot. He turned at the sound of her voice. His eyes were pale blue, icy and Bella felt a shiver down her spine as his eyes raked over her from head to toe. She didn't want to touch him but forced herself to shake his hand quickly and she let it go just as quickly.

Vicky chatted away and Bella did her best to ignore the piercing gaze of Jim.

Dinner was dished up and they sat at the small table in the lounge. Vicky had made a small roast and vegetables.

"This is good," Bella said politely, even though it was a little dry and needed some herbs and spices to give it more flavor.

"Yeah Babe, this is fuckin' great stuff!" Jim smirked at his girlfriend.

Vicky lapped up his praise and Bella got the idea that he didn't compliment her often.

"My woman is a regular fucking June Cleaver in the kitchen and a little slut in the bedroom!"He laughed at his crude joke and Bella blushed.

"Jim, please! You are embarrassing our guest. Bella, don't mind him. So, how is work going?" she gushed.

Jim smirked again at Bella's obvious discomfort. "Yeah, Bella what do you do again?"

"Um, I'm going to work at an art gallery downtown" she kept her explanation deliberately short and vague.

"Oh! You're an arty type! Well, if you ever need a someone to model for you…let me know, baby." He drawled and Bella felt her skin crawl. She quickly looked at Vicky, but she was just smiling at her.

She gave an uncomfortable smile, "Thanks, but I am fine."

The rest of dinner was just as stilted and Jim gave up trying to engage her in conversation. Instead he spoke about himself and his 'business'. She was not sure what he did and she didn't want to ask. She didn't want to know.

She tried to leave as quickly as possible without seeming rude and said that she had some work to do. Vicky reminded her about the club opening and Jim grinned and said that he looked forward to seeing her again, real soon. _Over my dead body! _Bella thought as she hurriedly locked and dead bolted her front door. She made sure that the security gate was locked properly.

They were the oddest couple that she had ever met and Bella was sorry that they lived just across the hallway.

Edward could hear that she was not happy when he phoned and she reluctantly told him about her disastrous dinner. He made her promise that she wasn't taking any chances with her safety and he was happy to hear that she was spending the weekend with his family. He convinced her to leave for his place on Friday instead of Saturday and she promised to call Maggie in the morning and tell her that she was going early.

Bella was up early in the morning and she called Maggie to make arrangements. She packed a little bag with mainly art supplies and after she checked at everything was switched off and secure she locked her front door.

She gave a little scream of fright as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I was wondering when you were going to try and escape!" A voice said in her ear. She spun around and faced the smirking Jim.

He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and nothing else. Bella pulled free of his hand.

"What the fuck! You scared the shit out of me, Jim! What do you want?" She hadn't meant to be rude but his really did scare her. He was standing very close and Bella felt her door pressing into her back as she tried to move away from him.

He threw back his head and laughed. "Bella, you are a feisty little thing aren't you? Where are you running off to?"

Bella felt a rush of anger. Who did this grimy little piece of shit think that he was? She squared her shoulders and tilted her head back. "I'm off to my boyfriend's house, if you must know. I am very close to his brother as well. He is an ex-marine you know."

He smiled at her and reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, but she knocked his hand away.

"Stop it! Look I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but you obviously don't think too much of the fact that you live with your girlfriend. I am not available for you to paw or touch any time you like, so please don't do it. I am happily in love with my boyfriend and am not interested in you in any way. I wouldn't want Vicky to get the wrong idea..."

He laughed at her tirade and interrupted her, "Oh she won't! Vicky and I like to _explore _with other people. She also finds you quite to her liking, little Bella!" he stepped back, "well, we are quite disappointed that you don't want to explore with us, but perhaps in time, you will change your mind?...If you do, just knock on our door!" he licked his lips and gave her a wink as he stepped into their apartment and closed the door.

Bella didn't hesitate. She just turned and bolted as quickly as she could. She almost tripped on the stairs, but managed to retain her balance and ran out to her truck. She opened the door and locked it quickly behind her.

She was shaking like a leaf! Her heart was pounding in her ears. She sat there for a moment before she started her truck and pulled out into the traffic without even checking the traffic. She ignored the blare of a horn and pushed the accelerator, thanking Emmett and Rosalie for the power surge that she felt as her truck picked up speed.

_What the FUCK was that about? What kind of sick people live in my building? SHITSHITSHIT! This is not good!_

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Let me know what you think…


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – the twisted plot is mine!

At the end of chapter 22…

_**She was shaking like a leaf! Her heart was pounding in her ears. She sat there for a moment before she started her truck and pulled out into the traffic without even checking the traffic. She ignored the blare of a horn and pushed the accelerator, thanking Emmett and Rosalie for the power surge that she felt as her truck picked up speed.**_

_**What the FUCK was that about? What kind of sick people live in my building? SHITSHITSHIT! This is not good!**_

**Chapter 23 – People like us**

As Bella made her way over the Golden Gate Bridge, she began to relax. _Stupid! I am so fucking stupid! Why did I panic like that? What the fuck is wrong with that guy? Why the fuck am I so afraid? I am just being a worry wart – too much of the Cullen's rubbing off on me. So this is really fucked up! ONE week alone and I almost get molested on the street, I get lost and then I have creepy and her creepier boyfriend living next door and wanting to play with me! _

She snorted and rolled her eyes at herself, _I should tell Edward – no I can't tell Edward – he will be furious and then he WILL lock me up at his place, okay that's not a bad idea. _She smiled as she thought of being tied up at Edward's.

She shook off the feeling of dread that she had and concentrated of driving to Edward's. She loved driving her truck now that Emmett had tuned it. It had power and it felt so smooth to drive!

As she turned into the now familiar street, she began to calm down and even though she knew that she should deal with the situation back at home; Bella decided to just ignore the entire thing. She was sure that once Jim had had time to think about their encounter, he would feel embarrassed and he would probably go out of his way to avoid her.

Bella punched in the code to the front gate and swung her truck around the circular driveway.

She grabbed her bag and hopped out the truck. It was a beautiful fall day and Sausalito wore the change of seasons with splendor.

She walked over to Maggie and Reggie's flat and was pulled into a hug as Maggie opened the door.

"Bella, sweetheart! It is good to see you! Come in and have some tea and tell me how your week was."

Bella smiled and shook her head, "Maybe later, Maggie. I just want to get settled at ho – I mean Edward's. I will see you later." She was blushing at her faux pa and turned towards the main house.

Maggie grinned and said she would see Bella later and headed to the phone. Esmé and Carlisle were staying with Emmett and Rosalie for a couple of days and Maggie knew that Esmé would be very interested in Bella's slip up.

Bella opened up the front door and stood there for a moment. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the house. _Home. It smells like Home. Home with Edward. Our Home. _ She opened her eyes and shook her head as she smiled at herself. _Fuck! You are losing it – get it together Silly Bella!_

After she had put her bag in Edward's bedroom she made her way downstairs and put on a pot of coffee. She saw that Maggie had made a batch of muffins and grabbed a couple. She hadn't eaten breakfast and she was hungry.

She made her way into the den and opened up the doors to the deck. She had brought her sketch pad with her and she spent most of the day sitting outside drawing as she listened to music. She missed Edward but when she was in his home she felt calmer as if he was somehow still with her.

Bella made herself some lunch and afterwards went to Maggie's for tea. Alice called her later and they decided to watch a movie together later that evening.

Bella changed into some workout clothes and headed down to the gym. She was really beginning to enjoy her workouts and she could feel the difference in her body. Even though it had only been two weeks, her legs felt stronger and more defined. Her stomach had always been fairly flat, but now it was looking toned and she could feel her stomach muscles.

After her work out she had a shower and put on some yoga pants and a t-shirt and threw on a hoodie and a pair of socks. She smiled at her outfit and knew that Alice would have something to say about it, but it was a sort of pajama party after all.

She made her way downstairs and made some popcorn and put out a bowl for chips.

Edward ran his hand through his hair and turned to face Seth Holloway, the Director of "Anywhere But Here", the movie that he and Jasper were beginning to film on Monday.

It was after six on Friday evening and the cast was all itching to be done for the day's rehearsal. They had been at it since eight that morning.

"Seth, you are fucking kidding me! Are you sure that Bree broke her leg?" Bree Michaels was playing the slightly older, cougar type Police Caption in the movie and Edward's character, Lt Mark Brady, was supposed to have a torrid affair with her. Jasper, who played his partner, was the stable happily married one and his on screen wife was young and pretty and seemed very sweet, Jess Hamilton.

The entire cast was running through rehearsals and Seth had taken an urgent call. Apparently Bree had gone out the previous evening and had fallen down the stairs of the club and had broken her leg.

There were groans from all around as Seth shouted for everyone to quiet down. "Look, it's unfortunate, but we can get by this one. Edward, we can work around your scenes with Captain Jet Bernadette for a few days and by then we will have an answer on the person that I am really hoping will take the part."

He was short and stocky and looked more like a prize fighter than a director, but he was one of the best in Hollywood.

"Now can we just run through the breakfast scene with Jazz and Jess? Okay… here we go, I want to try something a little different this time – the rest of you can go. We will convene here tomorrow morning at 8 am SHARP people, and for fucksakes, don't anyone else get injured!"

As Edward turned to leave, he motioned to him, "Will you stick around for a bit, I really need to talk to you and Jasper, seeing as you are the two leads on this?"

Edward was tired, hungry and frustrated. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Bella.

***Hey Baby. I'm missing u***

A couple of minutes later his phone vibrated

**Hey! R u still working? I miss you more –B**

He grinned. He could almost see her sassy smirk

***Waiting for J to finish. Few problems on set. R u at home?***

A short while later her reply came –

**Yeah, not too much traffic on the bridge. Just finished my workout – yay for me! Haven't missed 1 day yet! Woohoo. Call me lata? – B**

He quickly tapped out his reply as he saw Jasper and Jess were packing their stuff up.

***Will do. Gotta go. ILY***

He quickly put his phone back in his pocket and made his way over to where Seth stood making notes in his script.

He looked up at Edward and motioned Jasper over, "Edward, Jasper, I hope you will be happy with the choice that I made in replacing Bree. You have both worked with her before and I know she enjoyed the experience," a strange feeling of foreboding enveloped Edward and he raised his eyes to meet Jasper's equally uneasy gaze. "I am talking about Carol Kane, of course. Even though it's been some time since you have all worked together, she told me how she would love to work with you two again, I just want to make sure that it's okay with both of you." He took a deep breath and let it out, "IS this going to pose a problem?"

_Fuck my life! It never fucking rains – it FUCKING pours – ALL THE TIME! _Edward's mind was racing with a million thoughts. His first thoughts were of Bella. How would she feel? Would she be angry or insecure? Would she run?

Jasper was feeling similar thoughts, although he was far more secure in his relationship with Alice. He put a hand on Edward's shoulder and turned to Seth, "Seth, can we discuss it this evening and come back to you in the morning?" his voice was rich with quiet authority.

"Sure, Jazz. You guys head on out now, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he turned and left the set. "Turn the lights off on your way out!" he called with a laugh. They were standing on one of the sets of the house that Jasper's character was supposed to live in and it was only a small part of the massive hanger.

"Come on, bro; let me buy you a beer." Jasper said and the two friends walked quietly off the lot. They didn't talk to each other as they knew that on the studio lot, the walls really did have ears. They jumped into the rented SUV that they had at their disposal and made their way back to the hotel.

Once there, Edward flung himself into a chair as Jasper opened two beers and handed him one. He lay down on the couch and they silently pulled on their beers for a few minutes. Edward got up and opened the balcony doors. Jasper heard him fumbling with his lighter. He knew that Edward was stressed about Carol being on the movie as he only seemed to smoke when he was stressing nowadays.

He got up and walked out onto the balcony. "So, Carol, huh?" he drawled in his southern accent.

"Yeah. It's funny but I haven't really seen her to talk to in about five years. Have you?"

Jasper let out a laugh, "Yeah, well Alice and I kinda ran into her at one of the play parties about two years ago. Alice wanted to scratch her eyes out, it wasn't pretty."

Edward turned and stared at Jasper, "You never told me that."

Jasper just shook his head at him and smiled, "You were never interested in her after the movie. Fuck! What a reunion this will be – it sure won't be dull. No doubt I will catch it in the neck from Alice. She is going to be pissed. She always hated Carol for seducing both you and me and turning us onto this lifestyle. Alice loves being my sub, but she always looked at Carol like she was a child molester or something! Even though I was eighteen and you were sixteen."

Edward laughed with Jasper, "I somehow think that we would have found this lifestyle at some point in our lives. So are you going to tell Alice?"

"I have to, dip shit! Can you imagine if I don't and then when the girls get up here and we all meet on the set? Alice upset is one thing, but Alice upset in public? Dude, come on!"

Edward laughingly agreed, he knew his sister and he really knew her temper. Carol and he had parted on fairly good terms, even though when she moved on from him, she had bruised his ego a little.

Edward finished the last of his beer, "I'm going to order a pizza from room service, you game?"

"Yeah, I'll get us another beer."

Edward turned to look at Jasper, "So, we're okay about this?"

"Sure. It shouldn't be a hassle."

They looked at each other and nodded.

Edward walked back into the suite and dialed room service.

He and Jasper spent the night talking and playing Wii – Sport and by the time Edward thought of phoning Bella it was too late so he sent her a quick text message and fell into bed.

Alice bounced into the kitchen, "Hey, Bella. Welcome home!"

She grinned and Bella rolled her eyes. "Thanks Twister! Are you ready for movie night?"

Bella had just finished making the popcorn and was putting it into the bowl. She was about to make the melted butter and chocolate sauce. She eyed the bag in Alice's hand.

"Going somewhere?"

"We are having a sleep over."

"A sleep over? Really?" Bella hid her smirk.

"Hell yes! What are we watching? Something hot and steamy? Some porn? A D/s movie?" she laughed at Bella's slack jaw.

"Alice Cullen! You little freak!" Bella gave her a look from under her lashes, "Do you get D/s movies?" Now it was Bella's turn to laugh at her friend's shocked expression. "GOTCHA! And don't think that I'm not telling Jasper just what you get up to when he is away!"

Alice came at her at lighting speed and chased her around the kitchen island. "I swear Bella Swan; you will not live long enough to tell him!"

Bella grabbed two handfuls of popcorn and threw them at Alice as she ran. Alice grabbed some popcorn and gave chase.

Bella screamed as Alice cornered her and dumped the popcorn over her head and made her hands into claw shapes, "Yeah, you better be afraid! I know that you are ticklish and it is SO over for you!"

They were just running into the dinning room when they heard a shout of "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

They both screamed and clutched at each other as they turned to face their intruder. Reggie and Maggie stood in the doorway with a look of shock and horror.

"Holy mother of..."

"Alice Cullen – watch your mouth!" Maggie gave her a stern look.

"Just look at the mess you have made, Miss Alice! You had better clean it up. NOW! You as well, Miss Bella, if you know what is good for you!"

Bella and Alice looked around the kitchen. There was popcorn everywhere. Bella began to snort and then she fell onto her friend laughing. Alice was giggling and pulling out pieces of popcorn from her and Bella's hair.

Reggie tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't "She looks like a monkey picking out lice!"

"EEEWWWW! That's gross!" Alice shouted.

"I came to tell you, Bella that we are going out for the evening and we will be home later. I am not so sure we should leave you alone now. And you had better clean up this mess before we get home – we are having dinner with your parents and they will be VERY interested in what's been going on here. Maybe we should just bring them back here Reggie…"

"NO!!" both girls shouted.

Bella looked at Alice, "Hey! I didn't know your parents are in town! Where are they staying? Should I leave? I mean..." She was biting her lip.

Alice gave Bella an exasperated look and shook her head. "Oh my GOD! This right here is why we don't tell you everything! You fu – I mean you over think everything, Bella! Yes, the Rents are in town and they are staying at Rosalie's place because Mom and Rose are working on a project for some guy called Felix something or other. If they wanted to stay here, then Mom would have phoned you and asked you if it was okay. You belong here, Isabella, now stop you're sh- nonsense!"

Maggie cleared her throat. "Well we are leaving now. Don't you two get into anymore trouble!"

Reggie smiled at the girls and winked and quickly followed his wife. They heard him say to her "...I don't encourage the children, Magpie!"

The door closed and Bella went to lock it. When she got back, Alice was picking up the popcorn.

They made some more and they made a pitcher of Margaritas. Alice lit the fire in the den and they settled down to watch a chick flick marathon. They cried through My Best Fiend's Wedding, they giggled through The Wedding Planner and by the time the credits rolled they were on to their second pitcher and they were feeling no pain at all.

They were laying on the couch, their feet tangled together and their heads on opposite sides of the couch.

"Hey, Bells, you know I love you right?"

Bella giggled, "I love you too my little Alice."

" Do you miss my brother? Eggward?" More giggles.

"Sure I do. I miss him way too much in fact. I am so horny without him. I have a plug." Bella looked over at her friend, "Do you have a plug?"

"A PLUG? WHAT THE FUCK IS A PLUG? Like a little DOG?"

Bella fell off the couch and laughed. And laughed. "Not a PUG, you asshole, a P –L-U-G – PLUG – AS IN BUTT PLUG!"

Alice jumped up and spat out the mouthful of Margarita "HOLY SHIT! You little devi – divi – oh fuck! You sick little girl – you are going to – OH MY GOD!"

Alice tried to focus on Bella. "We need coffee"

Two mugs of coffee and a bottle of water each and they were feeling more coherent. They had showered and were wearing pajamas and they were sitting at the kitchen table.

Bella regretted her moment of sisterly sharing. TMI!

" Tell me, Twister and don't think of leaving anything out – excuse the pun!" she snorted at her little joke.

Bella shook her head. "You are more like Emmett than you know."

She sighed feeling resigned, "Well, I want to try having…analsexwith…and so..." she hid her face in her hands.

Alice didn't say anything. She waited for Bella to look up again and when she did Alice smiled at her.

"You can tell me anything, you know. I mean I don't like to imagine my brother like that, but I am your friend and I am here for you. I'm glad you told me. Have you ever had anal sex?"

Bella shook her head.

"Are you scared?"

Bella bit her lip. "A little. Will it hurt?"

Alice frowned, "Not if you are preparing yourself properly. Is this your idea or are you just doing it for Edward?"

Bella glared at Alice, "NO! It was my suggestion! I want this. I want to try. Alice I miss being in the playroom. I miss my Master. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward. He is a wonderful and very fulfilling lover. He satisfies me but there is a part of me that wants my Dom back. I understand why we should wait, but I don't want to. I even asked him to spank me last week."

"He was really hesitant at first, but then he did. Just with his hand and he has locked the playroom. Ali, am I wrong to want this? A part of me wants to push him so that he has to react in Dom mode. Is this wrong?"

Alice stared at her. She wanted to say the right thing. She knew how fragile Bella's confidence was and she was touched that she had opened up to her.

"Bella, if you want to try anal sex then go for it. Edward won't hurt you and you trust him, right?"

Bella nodded.

"As for missing your Dom, I completely get that. I only got into our lifestyle because of Jasper, but when I realized what it entailed and what it was really about, I discovered things about myself too. I liked giving control over to someone else. I have always been a 'take charge' sort of person," she stuck her tongue out at Bella's "Seriously?" remark and carried on, "but with Jasper I am different. I NEED him to be in control. I need him to reign me in. I thrive on it. He is the gentlest man I have ever met and yet there is another completely different side to him that only I see. Well, except for when we go to play parties."

Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Bella! There is a party tomorrow night – you and I should go!"

"Alice, no! Are you sure? We don't have Doms…is that allowed?" _What the fuck was Alice getting her into now?_

Alice was lit up like a Christmas tree. She was eagerly nodding her head, "Of course we can! I will make some calls tomorrow morning and just arrange it. Come on! It will be fun! It's very discreet, Bella. We don't have group sex or anything crazy. There are a couple of demonstrations and sometimes there is even a speaker. We have some wine, listen to some music and meet and talk to other subs like ourselves. It is really fun and they are all a nice group of people. Please think about it?" She was giving Bella a look that her mother would have told Bella only meant one thing – TROUBLE.

Bella couldn't resist, Alice looked so cute with her soulful eyes and pouting lip, Bella just shook her head and smiled, "Okay – will the guys mind?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment, "No, but I wouldn't mention it to Edward right now. He is really busy and he will just worry. Jazz wouldn't be too pleased but I will handle him. You can tell Edward when we see them next weekend."

"Hmmm…what are you not telling me?" Suddenly Bella felt reckless just like in Italy and just like in Italy she convinced herself that Alice knew best. "What the fuck? Let's do it!"

The girls locked up and made sure that the kitchen was clean before heading up to bed. Alice climbed into the massive master bed with Bella. "Do you mind, Twister? I hate sleeping alone."

Bella just smiled and they snuggled down. Bella remembered that she hadn't heard from Edward. She frowned in the dark, he was probably busy. She would call him in the morning.

Edward and Jasper sat at the dining room table in the suite. They were eating breakfast, well Edward was and he was ignoring Jasper's lecture.

"You didn't phone her last night and she is going to know that something is up. Just tell her already!"

"Jasper shut the fuck up, please! It's not a big deal, honestly. You are freaking out because you are too scared to tell Alice. That's what's really going on here. I've never known you to be frightened of my little sister. Alice is feisty and she can be a handful but come on Jazz, what's she going to do?"

Jasper hung his head and took a long sip of coffee. "Edward, you only know your sister Alice, you don't know girlfriend Alice or bitchy sub Alice – she's scary!"

Edward burst out laughing, "This is rich! The great Mr. Cool and Calm is actually afraid of little Alice Cullen! Wait till I tell Emmett"

Jasper flipped him, "I am not scared, I just think it is better to tell her in person, and then I can be there to calm her down."

Edward shook his head, "Not a good idea. You know that the minute Seth announces Carol's role, the paps will be all over this like a wet rash. I'm going to call Bella just before their lesson at Emmett's. That should be good. I asked him to film it, but he said that Rose was blocking him."

They looked at each other and laughed, "She sure has made things interesting around here. Alice has always been an energizer bunny, but I have the feeling that your Bella will either give you grey hairs or she will keep you on your toes." Jasper's tone was full of affection. Edward smiled at how Bella had made his whole family fall in love with her.

"Trouble doesn't even begin to cover it. We are getting on so well though, you know? We are talking for hour's everyday – about everything. Not being there is making it easier to concentrate on the non physical aspect of our relationship. It was a good move to shift our focus from our lifestyle to our relationship. She misses it - fuck I miss it. But Bella is adventurous and she is impatient. I am a little worried that she is going to put herself in danger or she will do something reckless just to get a 'Dom' reaction out of me. I have stored up quite a few punishments for her in my mind already!"

"Hey, you know, nothing is black and white. The point that Garrett was making was that YOU are in charge of this relationship with Bella. IF you think that she is ready and that you are ready, and then speak to Garrett. You need to set your rules though – perhaps you should do that this week. Hey, we'd better go – long day ahead."

They headed out of the suite and to the studio.

When they walked inside Seth was waiting for them. "Morning Edward, Jasper. Thanks for coming early. Look I don't want to put pressure on you, but the studio is pressuring me to make an announcement. So what is your answer?"

After a brief look at each other Edward just nodded, "Seth neither of us have any objection to working with Carol again. We look forward to it. She has a reputation for being a little excitable, but she is a professional, so go for it."

Seth air punched and then he hugged Edward and Jasper, "Oh Thank you sweet baby Jesus! I'm going to give her a call – I think she can be ready for filming next week, just as per the schedule. You kids are the best!"

Edward looked at Jasper and chuckled, "Someone's happy. Now if only your girlfriend takes the news as well – and my girlfriend too for that matter, then we will be home free."

Bella loved Rosalie and Emmett's home. She was shocked when Alice drove up a long driveway and parked in front of what looked like a doll's house. It was huge, but Bella had come to expect nothing less with the Cullen's. White trim, it was painted dove grey; it was complete with shutters a wide wraparound porch on both stories. There were window boxes under the windows with pretty pink, purple and white flowers together with baby ivy trailing down.

Alice smiled at her expression, "It's a shock isn't it? We all thought that they would have a place like Edward's – all steel and glass, but Rose fell in love with this place one day and she spent five years restoring and fixing it. I think that she fell in love with the four car coach house. Of course, it is completely modernized with only the latest and best appliances and gadgets." she rolled her eyes, "you know what Emmett is like, a big kid. Everything is wired together and remote!"

It was 9.45am and Bella had just threatened to kill Emmett again. She lay sprawled on the mat AGAIN! He stood with a shit-eating grin on his face. Bella and Alice were sweaty and panting. Rosalie was less so. She knew the mood her husband was in and had decided when she saw the glint in his eye not to push him. Bella, of course refused to back down from his challenge of "Okay, little girls, do your worst – bring me down with your fuckawesome defense skills!"

Alice felt duty bound to defend her friend and Emmett just held her off with one hand to her forehead as he lightly jumped out of the way of Bella's kick and jab to his ribs.

He stood over her with his arms crossed and clucked his tongue, "You know, little B, you are not getting points for trying – IF this was the street, you would be in a whole world of trouble round about now!"

Bella growled and got to her feet as she pushed her hair out of her eyes, "Goddamn you Emmett Cullen. Stop trying to show me how NOT to do it and just fucking show us how to defend ourselves?"

He stroked his chin, "Hmmm. Okay, now that you have seen the error of your ways, everyone on the mat and face me. Now if someone comes at you like this…" And the lesson began in earnest.

Bella's phone rang as they were sitting at the kitchen counter chugging down a bottle of water each.

She smiled, "Hey"

"Hey Babe. How is the lesson going?" She could hear the amusement in Edward's tone.

"I hate your brother. He is mean and I have bruises, Edward! I don't care if he is an ex-marine, he is a bully! I am sore all over!" she knew she was whining but she couldn't help it.

"Are you learning anything?" Edward was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah, don't fuck with an ex-marine and in future I will just drive everywhere and just run like hell!"

"Easy, Baby. This is for your own.."

"Edward Cullen, if you dare tell me that this is for my own good, I will SHOW you what I've learned next weekend!" she snapped at him.

He couldn't help the laugher and lowered his voice, "Bella, you can show me whatever you want to next weekend!"

"Are you phoning to put me in a really bad mood? Your parents were here, but they raced out as soon as the swearing started..."

Edward wondered if it was such a good time to tell her about Carol. Just then he saw Jasper grimacing on the phone and knew that he was telling Alice, so he took a deep breath, "Hey, so I have some news. Good news, well not good but different news. Not bad, but still…um, you know..."

Bella was frowning; she had never heard Edward ever sound _nervous? _She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, "Sparky, what the fuck are you trying to say?"

Just then she heard Alice let out a blood curdling scream, "TELL ME YOU ARE KIDDING! JASPER WHITLOCK, YOU HAD BETTER BE! OH MY GOD!...NO! I WON'T!....DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF PULLING THAT WITH ME…You KNOW what she did…I don't CARE! WHATEVER – YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" and with that Alice's phone went flying across the room and hit the wall just missing Emmett's nose and at least four pieces dropped to the ground

Bella almost dropped her phone in shock. Rosalie and Emmett stood staring at Alice open-mouthed.

"Er...Edward? I need to call you back – Alice just broke her phone...Talk to you later, Okay?"

"NO – Bella, you have to listen to me! This has to do with why Alice broke her phone. Do you remember Carol Kane?"

Bella's eyes shot up to meet Alice's. Alice was rambling to herself while staring at Bella to gage her reaction to the news.

Bella frowned "Sure – you worked with her on …OH!" Now she remembered. She was Edward's 'Teacher'.

"Good, so you do remember. Well she has a part in this movie. It was a last minute decision and please don't think that there is anything happening that shouldn't because there won't be. Even though we will be on screen lovers." He went on to describe how Bree had broken her leg and how Seth had asked him and Jasper to make a decision about working with her.

Edward watched as Jasper tried to re dial Alice's number and then he watched him swear and slam his phone into the wall.

"Baby?" Bella hadn't said anything. What did he want her to say? What did he expect her to say? She didn't like the fact that he would be working with his first Dom/sub lover. She was jealous but there wasn't a lot she could do about it and if she told Edward how she felt, it would just make him worry about her running away or pushing him away again. She didn't want to worry him, so she took a deep breath and pushed her feelings aside.

"I'm still here. Are you happy about working with her again?"

"I don't really mind. I haven't seen her in years and it's not as if we dated or anything..." he was trying to work out her reaction. He had honestly thought she would be unhappy about the turn of events.

"Well, as long as you are happy about it. I am sure that it is easier to do um, scenes with someone you know rather than a complete stranger, so that's great, Honey!" She dodged a flying shoe from Alice and forced herself to sound cheerful – Edward had enough to worry about without her insecurities.

"Bella are you sure? I am relieved. Listen I need to go – we can talk later."

"Well, you may not get me later. I am going out with Alice – and before you protest, it is quite safe. I love you"

Edward was frowning, he knew what kind of mood Alice would be in right now and he had a bad feeling…

"I love you too. Please be careful!"

"Stop fussing, Sparky! I have skills now remember?" She disconnected the call quickly and turned to face Alice who was red in the face.

"Alice, what the sweet Jolly Rodger is wrong with you?"

"BELLA! ARE YOU CRAZY? Do you even know who…" she lowered her voice and pulled Bella out through the French doors and into the garden, "do you know what she did?"

Bella folded her arms over her chest, "Yes, Ali. I know. She slept with Edward and Jasper and introduced them to the lifestyle. But that was YEARS ago! Busting your phone over it is not helping! You need to calm down!"

Alice spun away from her and began to pace up and down on the lawn, "I can't! I HATE HER! Seducing Jasper wasn't enough for her – Oh! No! She had to go after a sixteen year old boy – my brother! And he was so miserable afterwards, Bella. For years – we never knew what was wrong with him. He just pulled away from all of us. So, don't tell me to calm down! That little fucking mother viper is NOT going to fuck with our men again!"

"I am sorry Bella, but you weren't there! Fuck them! They know how I feel so just fuck them!" Bella was shocked at the extreme reaction from Alice. She knew that there was more than what Alice was saying but she also knew that she couldn't push her right now.

"Ali, come on. Let's go back inside and you can take out your frustration on Emmett and then we can go shopping for tonight and for a new phone for you. How would that be?" She knew that placating her was also wrong, but Bella didn't care.

Alice wiped her eyes angrily, "You'll not complain? And you haven't told Edward have you?"

Bella bit her lip and shook her head, "Good, because we're probably going to catch some shit for that. I made some calls this morning and Bill and Sonya, they are hosting the party, are fine with us being there, but I was supposed to tell Garrett, because he is our mentor, but I didn't really feel like it, so I may have fabricated a little. Now don't look like that, Bella. You are my wing person remember. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Are you ready to maybe get into a little trouble because of this? Edward may be mad – a little. You promised!"

_How can this end well? It may make Edward drop this 'no play' nonsense a whole lot faster too. _Bella inner voice of reason was shouting all sorts of warnings at her, but she ignored it. _Shut up! You don't have to live without the collar – I do!_

She grinned at Alice, "Come on, if we are going to get our asses tanned, at least we can do it together! Now let's go tan Emmett's!" They threw their arms around each other and made their way towards the house.

Emmett and Rosalie had been watching them through the windows. Rosalie was grinning and shaking her head, "That united front doesn't bode well, does it?"

Emmett gave a mock shiver, "Oh God! Talk about Double Trouble – I almost feel sorry for Eddie and Jazz. They look like two naughty children, but look at the gleefully guilty look on Bella's face. She can't lie for shit. Watch this Babe..."

Rosalie frowned at her husband, "Emmett, leave them be! They won't be in any serious danger, so just..."

"Ssshhh!"

As Bella and Alice stepped into the lounge, Emmett handed the broken pieces of the iPhone to Alice. "Here you are, Ali. I somehow don't think that it's fixable." Alice snatched the pieces from him and pulled the sim card out and put it in her purse. She threw the broken phone in the bin.

Emmett rocked back on his heels and stared hard at Bella. "So Bella, what are you doing tonight?"

Bella actually gasped and blinked rapidly. _'Gotcha!' Emmett thought, 'come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly…'_

"Ali, um, Alice and I are…" _Hmm, she's stalling until Alice gets back, this is quite interesting, a little twist of the knife…_ he stared her down. She shifted uncomfortably, _Alice! Shit get back here!! ALICE! _ "Yes?" he prompted evilly.

"Well, we are...going, um at gathering of, um Alice's friends." She stammered out. Alice chose that moment to come back into the room.

Bella rushed to her side, "Ali, Em asked what we are doing tonight, and I told him we are going to your friends' party…" she was flushed and her words tumbled out of her mouth.

Alice glared at her and then swung around to face Emmett, "That's right. Do you have a problem with that Emmett? We don't need anyone's permission to go out, you know." She stood tapping her foot with her hands on her tiny hips. Emmett smiled at his sister_, Oh! Yeah! They were SO up to no good tonight!_

"You got a guilty conscious there Mary Alice? I think that Jasper and Edward will be very interested in your whereabouts tonight, don't you?" He gave an evil laugh and wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella started to protest but Alice marched over to her brother and stamped on his foot as she grabbed his pinky and twisted it. "I am warning you, Emmett McCarthy, you will loose your balls if you squeal on us..."

Emmett looked like he was dancing on the spot as Esmé and Carlisle walked into the lounge with lots of expensive looking bags.

"You see Carlisle, and you thought we would interrupt their lesson. I think that this lesson is over! Alice, let go of your brother, Darling. We don't want to see him cry in front of Bella."

Carlisle laughed and shook his head, "Son, stop teasing your sister. What's for lunch, I'm starving! You mother thinks there are no shops back home."

Alice gave Emmett a last glare and walked over to her father, "Bella and I can't stay Daddy. We have some shopping to do before we go out tonight. But we will see you for brunch tomorrow." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

Bella quickly picked up her bag and with a hurried good buy to everyone, they made their way to Bella's house to shower and change.

After a very long afternoon Bella stood in Edward's dressing room. She looked at herself in the full length mirror again. She smiled at her reflection. She looked hot! And sexy as hell! Alice was just getting out of the shower and walked through the dressing room.

"Bella! You look amazing!"

"Are you sure it's not too…?" Bella wasn't sure what she was going to say.

Alice huffed at her as she quickly dried herself off and dropped her towel unselfconsciously. "Please, B! You can't go in jeans to a play party. You look perfect. Admit it – you love it!"

The black leather cheerleader skirt and cross over top looked beautiful against her pale skin. The last remnants of her summer tan made her skin glow. The back of the top was nonexistent except for the laces that held the whole thing together. Alice and she had compromised on her footwear and she was wearing a pair of soft leather knee high boots with a medium heel. Her black thigh highs completed her outfit.

Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and was fixed with a big red bow.

Alice stood behind her and she bent down to wear one of Alice's collars. It was a thick, plain silver chocker. Bella wore her infinity bracelet on her wrist.

Alice explained as she attached the broad red ribbon to Bella's other wrist, "The red ribbon tells everyone that we are taken and not open to play tonight. No one will try anything with you. You are safe."

Bella looked at Alice's outfit. It looked like a satin slip. It was a deep purple with black lace inlays on the sides.

Her hair was spiky and a little wild and she held out her arm for Bella to fix a ribbon to her wrist as well. "Even though everyone knows that Jazz and I are together, sometimes there are visitors and this will clear up any misunderstandings that may happen."

Their makeup was smoky and sultry, Bella put on a bright red lipstick and Alice had purple lips and eyeliner.

They picked up their black cloaks and put them on. "Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"Yip. Let's do it."

She picked up her little clutch bag that held her keys and her cell phone, "Let's do this!"

She had sent Edward a quick text earlier on to say that she and Alice were going to visit some of Alice's friends that evening. She thought that she should cover her basses just in case Emmett did decide to tell on them.

He had not responded yet, but she knew that he was in rehearsals all day again. She switched her cell phone off as she got into Alice's Porsche.

"Has Jasper called you?" she asked Alice. "No! And I am really pissed at him for that too. He tried to pull rank this morning. 'Now Mary Alice – that will be enough out of you, if you know what's good for you....' she gave a comical rendition of his Southern drawl. "Ass!"

Bella giggled, "So tell me what to expect from tonight".

"Well, if you were going with Edward, as I am sure you will sometime, you would walk behind him and slightly to the side or he may ask you to put one hand on his belt at all times. Some subs have leashes on their collars or some will crawl behind their Masters. Jazz doesn't do that. Anyway, we must address all Dom's as Sir and Dommes as Ma'am. Because we don't have our Dom's with us, you may answer any Dom that addresses you. No one will touch you and if they do, you just move away from them and hold up your ribboned wrist."

"There are private play rooms and common areas. Usually there are some demonstrations that take place and we even have lectures. This is just one chapter of the group. There are normally about fifteen couples or so. Sometimes we will have Dom's that don't have subs and come to the parties to meet an unattached sub and they will have a scene. The rules are that no one plays in a room with a closed door and no one plays in the eating areas or the bathrooms. You just stay close to me tonight and we will be fine. You are going to have some fun tonight. Bill and Sonya have been together for about three years. She is his 24/7 sub. It is a very different relationship. Here we are, come on."

Alice pulled up at the gate of a large brick double story home. Bella was a little surprised by its tasteful ordinariness. It looked like any one of a million homes in suburban America.

A young woman answered the door and smiled although she didn't speak. Alice greeted her and followed her into a cloak room. Alice took off her coat and Bella did the same. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, perhaps a scene from Eyes Wide Shut, but when they walked into the roomy, double volume sitting room, Bella had not expected to see a group of ordinary looking people sipping wine and conversing softly while a man sat at a baby grand piano, playing in the background.

"Alice! It is so good to see you. How was Italy?" A voluptuous blonde bounced over to where Alice and Bella stood, she smiled at Bella. "Hi there you are Alice's friend, Isabella. Welcome to Master Bill's home. I am Sonya."

Bella liked the woman immediately. She was wearing a leather bra and a pair of leather hot pants. She was wearing a pair of impossibly high heels and Bella asked her how she walked in them. Sonya laughed and said that it was years of practice. Her Master required that she wear them most of the time.

"Come and get a drink." She turned and walked away and Bella was glad that she didn't have anything in her hand because she would have embarrassed herself. Sonya's hot pants had no bottom to them. Her ass cheeks were cut out completely. Alice grinned at her and leaned in close, "I'm glad you don't play poker, B. You would be terrible!"

They walked over to the bar and ordered two dry white wine spritzers. Alice explained that only those that wore non participating ribbons were able to drink anything mildly alcoholic and even then, they were limited to only one drink for the evening.

The dining room had been laid out as a buffet of eats. Alice introduced Bella to their host and he smiled at Bella and asked her where her Dom was.

She bit her lip, "M-master Edward is working at the moment, Sir." She said quietly.

" Master Edward? Oh my, Alice, has Edward found a sub?" He was smiling at her.

Alice smiled, "Yes he has. He met Bella in Italy and they have been together since. They are in a permanent relationship like Jasper and I".

"Well, Isabella. Please send Edward our regards and ask him not to be a stranger. We would really look forward to seeing you together soon." Bill excused himself and clapped his hands to draw attention to the end of the room.

" Thank you to everyone for coming tonight." He grinned and there was a smattering of laughter.

Bella chose the opportunity to look around at the small gathering. She saw a few women with collars on that had leashes attached to them. One man knelt at his mistresses feet the entire time. His hands were clasped behind his back.

Bill finished his welcome address and reminded everyone of the open play areas and the private ones upstairs.

There was to be a demonstration in the basement playroom in half an hour. Alice shook her head at Bella, "I am not sure if you want to see that, it is a pain play demo." Bella shook her head quickly.

Bella heard her name and turned to see Kate and Garrett. "Um, Ali…"

"Holy shit! They weren't coming tonight! Damn it, come on B. We may as well get this over with."

They made their way over and Bella could see that Garrett was greatly respected. It seemed as if everyone wanted to greet and chat to them.

Garrett looked over to Alice and she saw his eyes narrow slightly. _Oh Fuck!_

Garrett came over and stood looking at Alice. Kate was standing slightly behind him, to one side. She looked down with her hands folded in front of her. Her red outfit was sexy and tasteful. Bella was surprised to see her bare feet.

"Alice and Bella. Good evening."

"Hi Gar- Sir" Bella said and she could see that he was not happy. "Would you both like to join Kate and myself outside for a moment?"

He didn't wait for them to answer but turned on his heel and headed outside to the edge of a swimming pool.

He turned to face Alice, "Alice, you told Bill that I was okay with you being here? I don't mind you and Bella joining us, but why didn't you just get Jasper and Edward to – aah! I see, your boyfriends don't know that you are here, do they?"

Alice and Bella shook their heads, "No Sir" Alice said.

Garrett sighed, "Shit girls! This is not cool! You know that I have to tell them. Alice, what were you thinking and Bella, where the fuck did you get that collar? I want answers and I want them now!"

Alice looked at Garrett, "Garrett, I'm sorry. Bella and I wanted to come tonight and I had a bit of a disagreement with Jazz this morning, so I was not going to ask him to call you and I didn't want you calling him. I loaned Bella one of my collars. We didn't mean to disrespect you, Sir."

Garrett sighed and turned to Bella, "You are not supposed to be wearing any collar right now and if you were, it should be Edward's. He is not going to be pleased about this and I don't blame him. I am happy to see that you had the foresight to wear ribbons tonight at least. You know that there will be repercussions about this, don't you?'

Bella was scarlet. She wanted to tell Garrett that she was old enough to do what she wanted but she could see that Garrett would not take kindly to that so she just said "Yes Sir." Quietly.

Garrett turned and walked inside. Kate rolled her eyes at them and followed him. Bella looked at Alice, "Well hell Ali, must we leave?"

Alice gave her a grin, "No silly! Come on, I will show you the rooms upstairs and then we can socialize a little more before we leave."

They walked upstairs and Bella could see the open doors off the hallway. There were all sorts of noises coming from a few. They stood in the doorway as a sub was being spanked with a flogger.

Bella was not prepared for the way her body reacted. She felt her nipples harden immediately and she felt moisture soak her boy shorts.

The couple ignored their visitors and Bella could see that the Dom was fully aroused. Alice took her arm. The next room was also occupied and Bella could see that there were a few people there already. They were watching as a male sub had his face buried in the groin of his mistress as another woman fucked him with a strap on. Bella was slightly shocked at this and when they walked away she asked Alice if she had ever been on display with Jasper.

Alice shook her head, "Jasper isn't into that. We have demonstrated tying techniques."

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"I think so."

They made their way downstairs and said their goodbyes.

When Alice dropped Bella off, she said that she would see her at Rosalie's home the next morning.

Bella only switched her phone back on when she was lying in bed. Her new outfit was packed away in a garment bag. She didn't want Edward to see it until she was ready to wear it for him.

She wondered if he had phoned and then she remembered that she needed to switch her phone on. She had five missed calls. And only one text message. She read the text first.

***This was a fucking bad idea, listen to your messages*** Alice

Bella listened with growing apprehension to her messages:

(First message)

"Hey where are you? I just got an odd call from Garrett. Call me" Edward sounded puzzled.

(Second message)

"What friends of Alice's are you going to? Call me please" Edward sounded suspicious.

(Third message)

"Bella, please call me immediately. Tell me that you are not at a play party" Edward sounded irritated.

(Forth message)

"You are wearing a collar? Fuck this Isabella! You want to wear a collar so badly? Fine! You will be collared on Friday night. Jasper and Alice will witness and you will be wearing your play party outfit. Bring it with you. I will talk to you tomorrow Isabella." Now he was just plain mad.

(Last message)

"By the way, expect to pay for your deliberate deception. I want a list of rules sent to me by 10 am tomorrow. You may email it to me. Please incorporate our existing rules and any other you would like to add." The Voice was back.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL IT'S CHARACTERS. I HAVE THE TWISTED IMAGINATION AND A DOG WHO THINKS HE IS HUMAN...

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION – SO IF IT IS NOT POLITICALLY CORRECT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. THIS IS JUST MENT TO BE FUN, SO PLEASE FOLKS, DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME (OR DO...AT YOUR OWN RISK!)!**

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**At the end of chapter 23 – **

_**She wondered if he had phoned and then she remembered that she needed to switch her phone on. She had five missed calls. And only one text message. She read the text first.**_

_** *This was a fucking bad idea, listen to your messages* Alice**_

_**Bella listened with growing apprehension to her messages:**_

_**(First message)**_

"_**Hey where are you? I just got an odd call from Garrett. Call me" Edward sounded puzzled.**_

_**(Second message)**_

"_**What friends of Alice's are you going to? Call me please" Edward sounded suspicious.**_

_**(Third message)**_

"_**Bella, please call me immediately. Tell me that you are not at a play party" Edward sounded irritated.**_

_**(Forth message)**_

"_**You are wearing a collar? Fuck this Isabella! You want to wear a collar so badly? Fine! You will be collared on Friday night. Jasper and Alice will witness and you will be wearing your play party outfit. Bring it with you. I will talk to you tomorrow Isabella." Now he was just plain mad.**_

_**(Last message)**_

"_**By the way, expect to pay for your deliberate deception. I want a list of rules sent to me by 10 am tomorrow. You may email it to me. Please incorporate our existing rules and any other you would like to add." The Voice was back.**_

**CHAPTER 24**

_Holy shit!_ Bella felt her heart start to race as she replayed Edward's messages – again. She sat in bed for a moment and wondered what she should do. Eventually, she decided to be brave and she dialled Edward's number.

It rang about four times before it went over to voice mail. She cleared her throat nervously, "Um, hi, Edward. It's me, Bella. I-I know you said you'd talk to me tomorrow, but I thought that I would try in any case. I'm so sorry! I really didn't think that it was a major thing. I mean there were other subs without Doms there and we didn't do anything so it's not like I embarrassed you or anything. It was perfectly respectable and the only reason that I wore Ali's collar was because she said that it is expected for subs to wear collars if they are there and I also wore a red ribbon so no one even touched me or really looked at me..." _SHIT!_ She had run out of time... she dialled again.

Four rings and then the voice mail again.

"Um, it's me again. So like I said we didn't really do anything. Alice didn't force me to go – I wanted to go. You know that I was curious and you know that I didn't want to give up my collar! I don't think that I should be punished for my curiosity." She took a deep breath, "Are you going to punish me for my curiosity? That's not fair and Garrett said...well...shit. It was Garrett that called you? I thought he was my friend! Okay, I'm going. You obviously don't want to talk to me now. I'm sorry again. Even if I don't sound like it. I am. Night Edward."

She needed a plan. She quickly dialled Alice's number.

"Hey Bella, how bad were your messages?" Her voice sounded a little subdued and sad.

"Well, Pixie, it seems like I'm going to get my wish. He wants to collar me on Friday night. He told me that I must pack my outfit from tonight. He also said that I should expect to 'pay' for my deception. And I have to send him my list of rules by tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. So I suppose that my amnesty just went belly up!"

"I'm sorry Bella. Once again I've got you into trouble. Maybe Edward won't let you be my friend anymore, maybe you should just stay away from me – I'm no good, Bella!" Bella could hear her friend begin to cry in earnest.

"Hey Ali, none of that! You are being silly now. Edward would never dare do something like that! I won't choose between you and him. You are both my family! You are my Twister. Alice, Edward knows that you would never deliberately put me in any danger or harm."

Alice wasn't listening and Bella could hear her begin to hiccup in the background.

"ALICE! Please stop crying! I need your help now – I need to get those rules off to Edward and I need you to help me think things through. I want to impress him and get them off tonight. Will you help me, Twister?"

She heard Alice blow her nose and she took a shaking breath, "Give me fifteen minutes. You make the coffee and I'll bring my rules file and some snacks."

The phone went dead. Bella threw back the covers and quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt of Edward's.

She made her way downstairs and put on a pot of coffee. She also pulled out a gallon of Ben & Jerry and two spoons. Bella looked at the kitchen clock – it was just after midnight.

Alice walked in just as Bella had put on the finishing touches on a giant sundae. She had added cherries, chocolate sauce, crushed nuts and some toffee sauce.

Alice smiled at her with a watery smile. She reached over and hugged Bella. "I'm so fucking sorry, Bella. I should never have involved you or suggested that..."

Bella gripped her arms, "Now that is enough, Alice! This is not your fault! I am a grown woman and I made the decision to go to the party with you. It was my choice to wear your collar. I could have phoned Edward and do you not think that I KNOW I should have phoned him? I'm not stupid! I know that as a sub, I need to have my Dom's permission to go to a D/s party. I chose not to. Like I said to you the other night – sometimes I push him so get a reaction out of him. He wanted to take my collar off and I am grateful that he did. We have spoken to each other about everything and nothing. I have spent so much time with him and I love that. But I want to spend time with my Dom and he just wasn't going to buy into that. I am fully prepared to face whatever he decides to do.

I trust him – more than I did before and I am glad that we had that blow up last week. I see him more clearly now. He isn't perfect either and that gives me confidence to explore more. So I pushed his buttons – big deal. We didn't do anything wrong at the party. We apologised to Garrett and we will apologise to Jasper and Edward as well. So that's MY reasoning behind this, now what is yours?"

Alice opened the bag of marshmallows that she had brought with her and added some to the sundae. They pulled out chairs and picked up their spoons.

"This is awesome, B." Alice hummed and closed her eyes.

Bella ate quietly and waited for Alice to begin speaking.

"Ali... what's going on?" she asked quietly.

Alice sighed and looked up, "B, before me, Jazz had two submissives. The first was Carol. Even though she seduced him and introduced him into this lifestyle, they got together after she stopped seeing Edward. Jasper had broken things off when he found out that she was seeing both of them. They were 'together' for about a year."

"She fucked with his mind. She played horrible power games with him. He was a kid of eighteen or nineteen at the time! She is a switch. In other words she would 'top' and 'bottom'. She was into kinky shit and Jazz didn't know it until it was almost too late. He has told me that they were not in love with each other, but I know that they had feelings for each other. She is ten years older than him! Why couldn't she find someone her own age?"

"He told me that things ended when she wanted him to go deeper into the S&M part of the lifestyle than he wanted to go. She almost choked him! She really hurt him one day and she wouldn't listen when he tried to safe word. She just disregarded his boundaries."

They were both crying and Bella kept her arms as tightly wrapped around Alice as she could.

"Bella, he has scars. Bite marks! Cut marks! She threatened him. He didn't play for months afterwards."

"He told me that he never told anyone else, not even Edward. I totally freaked out when he told me. He promised me that he ended it immediately and that she had contacted him some time later to apologise. He promised me that he would never have anything to do with her! And then he goes ahead with letting her act in a movie with them!"

Alice jumped up and started waving her arms as she turned to Bella with a furious glare.

"I can't say anything to Edward! I can't say anything to anyone! That fucking bitch almost destroyed him! It took ages before he would even go to a party. He was too afraid to touch anyone or to have anyone touch him. Now he just wants us all to be friends! Fuck that! So my motivation was to piss him off! It was that simple – but I really didn't want to involve you in this mess. This is my fight with Jasper – not yours. For that I am truly sorry."

Bella reached over and pulled Alice into her arms, "You are such a great defender, little Twister. You are an awesome and very scary protector. Jasper is a very lucky man and I am a very lucky friend." She pulled back, "Now, let's eat this giant melting candy machine and then you can help me with my rules!"

After they finished their treat and had a mug of coffee at their sides, they sat and spoke over each of the rules that Edward had written down.

Alice was not surprised to see any of them and told Bella that they were pretty standard.

Bella thought about what she wanted to change and Alice encouraged her to be a little adventurous and to be vocal about what she wanted to see happening in their relationship.

"Alice – do you think I could be a secret Dom?" Bella bit her lip as she doodled on the pad in front of her. She had written something and as Alice shifted to read it, Bella covered it.

Alice laughed, "What? Absolutely not – there is no way you would be a Dom – why do you ask?"

"Well, sometimes I like to take charge and boss Edward around and..."

Alice burst out laughing and Bella glared at her in frustration "What are you cackling about? I CAN boss people about too, you know!"

"Oh! Bella! I am not laughing at you – well okay, I really am, but I can't help it! Of course you like to take control sometimes – who wouldn't and especially with that self righteous, pampas ass..." she held up her hands in surrender as Bella glared at her again, "Sorry, but you have to admit he really is sometimes and does he ALWAYS have to be right?" They looked at each other and giggled,

"You know, it's okay to want to take the reigns every now and again. Why don't you write that down – that you have one day a month or so?"

She quickly added it to the bottom of the list and sent the email off:

From: bswan

To: eacullen

Subject: RULES REVISED

Dear Edward,

As stipulated, here are the rules that I have reviewed and after much pondering, I have added ones that I would like you to consider.

I am sorry that I have angered you and I hope that you will consider all of the facts about what happened before you decide to punish me.

I made the choice to go to the play party with Alice. I know that I should have asked you, but I was not collared at the time and although I should have mentioned it, I didn't feel that I had to ask your permission to attend.

So, if you feel that I have broken one of your rules then fine, as your submissive, I will accept full responsibility.

I am glad that you are going to collar me on Friday and that Jasper and Alice will be there to witness it. **I am ready for this. I want this with you. I KNOW that we can do this, Edward.**

I love you.

Yours,

Bella (not collared yet)

**RULES FOR SUBMISSIVE AND DOMINANT (as revised by Isabella Swan)**

**Sub will be obedient to Dom at all times while collared and will follow instructions and commands without hesitation **

Sub will be respectful at all times – regardless

Sub will accept that failure to comply with these rules will result in punishment, which will be at the discretion of her Dom.

The submissive will use the word "sir" to address her Dom when in sessions or when wearing her collar unless they are in public, when she may use his name.

Even in public, the submissive will be mindful of her Dom and will seek to please him and comply with his commands.

The term "master" will be used only when the submissive has been collared.

The submissive will have free use of her safe words at all times. The dominant will respect her and will never use violence or force his will upon her.

The dominant will care for his submissive and will treat her with love and tolerance and will be mindful of her wellbeing at all times.

The submissive will wear her collar as agreed to by her and her Dominant.

The submissive belongs to her Dominant. Her body and heart belongs to him and she will not have an orgasm or pleasure herself unless her Dom has given her permission to do so.

The submissive will have an exercise regime and will adhere to it. She shall exercise 4 times per week.

The submissive will have open and honest communication with her Dominant in free areas or at any other time when not in play.

The submissive will keep her genital and underarm areas hair- free at all times, whether by waxing or shaving.

**Failure to comply with any of these rules will result in punishment, which will be agreed upon and which the submissive will thank the Dominant for after each punishment.**

_*The Dominant will never strike or threaten to strike the sub when he is angry or out of control of his emotions._

_*Neither the Dom nor the sub will go to bed angry with the other. They have to talk about it and not run away._

_*The submissive may initiate play one day a month and be in charge for that entire day – on a day of her choosing and the Dominant will accept whatever she wants to do! (Within reason and within the boundaries of the Dom's hard limits)._

_*I accept all of the above rules – signed ISABELLA SWAN_

Bella stifled a yawn and looked at the clock. She was shocked to see that it was after 3a.m. She quickly cleaned up the kitchen and set up the coffee machine for the morning on the timer.

Alice had put her head on the table and Bella could see that she was sleeping. She shook her arm gently.

Alice groaned and swatted her hand away. Bella shook her again "Come on sleepy head. It's getting really cold down here."

They make their way upstairs and they tumbled into bed and were asleep immediately.

In Los Angeles, Edward was not sleeping. He doubted that Jasper was either. They hadn't really relaxed at all.

Edward lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought back over the nights events.

***FLASHBACK TO EARLIER IN THE EVENING***

_It was around 7.30 p.m. when Edward had taken a call from Garrett._

"_Hey Garrett. This is a surprise. How are you?"_

"_A little puzzled at the moment. Tell me, have you seen Jasper? I can't seem to get hold of him..."_

_Edward chuckled and told Garrett that he had a little "accident" with his iPhone earlier. The studio p.a. was going to buy him another one in the morning._

"_He's here with me Garrett, we finished rehearsals a little while ago and we are going out a little later to get something to eat. Do you want to speak to him?" _

"_Um, yeah, but before you pass the phone over, have you spoken to Bella at all today?"_

_Now Edward was puzzled, "I spoke to her this morning and then she sent me a text a little while ago. She and Alice are going to friends tonight." _

"_Okay, let me call you back." And he disconnected. Edward was puzzled and dialled Bella's number – it went to voicemail. He left a message._

_Something was wrong – Edward could feel it. He phoned Bella again and asked her what friends she was going to see._

_His phone rang and Edward let out a sigh of relief that was short lived._

_It was Garrett again, "Garret what the fuck is going on? Is Bella and Alice okay? I have left a couple of messages for her to call me – I'm sure that they will be okay at Ali's friends." _

_Garrett snorted, "Friends? Oh! That's rich. Let me talk to Jasper and then you can put me on speaker phone."_

_Edward called Jasper in to the lounge of their two bed-roomed suite. Jasper stared at the phone in his hand "It's Garrett – he wants to talk to you." _

_Jasper shrugged and took the phone. "Hi Garrett, what's up?" _

_He listened for a few minutes and Edward could see him frown first and then his face seemed to change into an angry mask, "No – she never asked me, but then she wouldn't ...we're not talking right now...Okay hold on" _

_He gave Edward the phone, "he wants you to put it on speaker." Jasper flung himself into a chair as Edward put he phone on speaker and put it on the coffee table._

_They could hear Kate in the background "...I think you are overreacting, Honey. You should just let the kids sort this out for them..." _

"_Kate, just let it be – go and change for the party – leave this to me." _

_Edward and Jasper were surprised to hear Garrett's stern tone as it was very seldom that they had ever heard him use that tone with her._

_Edward ran his fingers through his hair as a feeling of foreboding settled in his stomach._

_**Fuck. My. Life. What are they up to now?**_

_He took a deep breath, "Garrett, can you hear us?"_

"_Yes, look I'm sorry about this, but I needed to know if the girls told you or rather asked you if they could attend a play party tonight at Bill and Sonya's house. I received a call from Bill earlier who said that Alice had called him this morning to advise him that she and Bella would be attending tonight without their Doms, as you are both away and that as their Mentor, I had been informed." _

_Edward turned a shocked face to Jasper who looked like he was trying to pull his hair off his head. If he wasn't so pissed off Edward would have teased Jasper that he was copying his signature bad habit. Edward headed over to the bar and poured two whiskeys instead and on the way back to the couch he picked up an ashtray. _

_Jasper was almost shouting at Garrett, "Garrett, you have my full permission to tell Mary Alice that there will be dire consequences to her actions. What the fuck was she thinking?..."_

_Edward was just as angry, but felt duty bound to his sister to point out the obvious, "Jazz man, you broke your phone this morning and so did she! She is obviously pissed at you about something and this is her way of giving you a message. The fact that she has dragged Bella into this again – that's just fucked up!"_

_Now Garrett interrupted Edward, "Guys – CALM DOWN! Look there is not much you can do tonight from L.A. and Jasper, Alice is your submissive. You convey your own messages – I am just going to deal with the fact that they found it necessary to bypass me, but now I know why. Alice knows that I would have tracked you down and she didn't want you to have a chance to block her." _

_They heard him give a laugh, "You youngsters will be the death of me – I swear. Edward, you haven't collared Bella again have you?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Well I just wondered. She was talking to Kate this week and she told Kate how much she misses being your sub so maybe this is her way of forcing your hand...I'm just saying, Bella isn't stupid – she is impulsive though and headstrong. Maybe you need to cut your time short and collar her. Give her the security that she is craving." He laughed again, "and the discipline. I don't envy you guys! I'm off to the party to see my two mentees. I will call you later and give you a report."_

_They said goodbye and Edward immediately picked up his phone and dialled Bella's number – her phone was off. How convenient – the little coward!_

_***"Bella, please call me immediately. Tell me that you are not at a play party!"* **_

_Jasper held out his hand and Edward gave him the cell phone. He tossed down the rest of his whisky and Jasper motioned to him to get a refill of his own glass._

_Edward could not help but overhear Jasper's message._

_*** "Mary Alice, you have gone too far. I will have a phone tomorrow – you had better have one as well. I don't really care what your reasoning is, but I will give you one chance to explain this latest FUCKERY!" ***_

_Edward could see him shaking and quickly took his phone away and handed him the renewed glass._

"_Jazz, take it easy. Garrett is going to be there and Alice would never embarrass you in front of anyone..."_

_Jasper swung around to face him, "I know that Edward!" He snapped, and immediately he looked guilty, "Sorry – I didn't mean to snap at you. This has fuckall to do with a party and everything to do with Carol. FUCK! I knew that this would happen!"_

_Edward forgot his own anger for a moment and stared at his friend._

"_What the fuck is going on Jazz?" he asked quietly. "What has Carol got to do with my sister?" Jasper was the best friend he had. They were as close as brothers, but Edward still felt protective of his baby sister._

_Jasper stared at Edward for so long that he didn't think that he was going to answer him. Edward walked over to where Jasper stood staring out across L.A. He reached out to touch his arm but Jasper jumped away from him._

"_Jasper, what the FUCK is going on here? What is this all about?" _

_Edward couldn't believe the tortured look that his friend gave him. "I didn't want to say anything...I didn't think that I would have to." He whispered._

_Edward dragged him over to the balcony and made him sit down in an outdoor arm chair._

_He walked inside and got a bottle of water out of the mini bar. He quickly dialled room service and ordered a couple of burgers and chips as he didn't think that they would be going out._

_As he was walking back to Jasper his phone rang. It was Garrett to say that he had seen the girls. They were fine and not misbehaving at all. Alice and Bella had apologised and Alice had admitted that she had deliberately not spoken to Garrett. And Bella was wearing a collar. Garrett also said that Bella was wearing a lovely outfit. _

_WHAT? _

_He dialled Bella one more time. Voice mail._

_FUCK IT!_

_***"You are wearing a collar? Fuck this Isabella! You want to wear a collar so badly? Fine! You will be collared on Friday night. Jasper and Alice will witness and you will be wearing your play party outfit. Bring it with you. I will talk to you tomorrow Isabella." ***_

_He was so over her shit!_

_He handed Jasper the bottle of water and lit a cigarette. "Now talk!" _

_He fixed a firm gaze on his best friend and waited._

_Jasper took a deep breath and told Edward everything about his relationship with Carol. About how he had only found out much later just how twisted she was. How much she enjoyed pain and how much she craved inflicting it._

_Edward was shocked and sickened by what Jasper had told him. Apparently Carol had seen the error of her ways when she had been banned from a BDSM club for abusing a submissive and she had sought therapy. She had contacted Jasper to apologise._

_Jasper had only ever told Alice and Garrett his story and Garrett had made sure that word got around to the other chapters of their circle of gatherings. Alice on the other hand had vowed to kill her with her own bare hands if she ever so much as saw her in person again. _

_At one point the food had arrived and Edward had pulled two beers from the fridge. They ate slowly as they talked._

_Jasper sat back and stared at Edward._

"_Jazz, I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me? Did you feel that you couldn't trust me? What?" he was angry and if truth be told a little hurt that Jasper had carried the burden of this alone, when he could have been there for him._

"_Fuck that! You know that I trust you with my life!" At Edward's mocking smirk he relented, "okay, let me put it this way. I didn't want you involved in this mess. I had fucking nightmares for years. I fucking hate being restrained. I had to tell Garrett and he forced me to go and see a therapist. I got better and there is no bad vibe between Carol and me. I made my peace with her. It's over now, but you know Alice. She wants a fight and she is determined to do anything to get one. I'm sorry about the fact that she has dragged Bella and you into it."_

_Edward burst out laughing, "Jazz, please! Do me a favour! Bella wasn't dragged into anything! She would never have gone if she didn't want to. She didn't want me to take her collar away and even though the pressure to 'perform' has been off us for a few days, she has been pushing me to get back into playing with her. I am pissed off with her for forcing my hand. Our women think that they can lead us around by the fucking nose! Well, Miss Isabella Swan is going to learn once and for all that our D/s relationship is NOT a fucking democracy. I am the Dom and she is my submissive and she needs to understand quite clearly just what that means."_

_Jasper was nodding, "I agree with you, but are you ready for this? You still had a couple of weeks to go before you collared her again. Are you sure she will handle this? Ali was in training for a year before we got together and even now, you see how it is with us – she is so spirited!"_

_Edward laughed again, "Spirited – she is a spoilt brat! I blame my parents for always giving in to her. They allowed her to have her way all the time when we were kids. Now Bella's problem is that she never got any discipline as a kid and now I have taken the role of disciplinarian/parent – it's like she keeps testing the boundaries just to make sure that I still love her and that I still want her in my life. Fuck! And on top of all this drama we start shooting on Monday!"_

_Jasper looked at him and smiled in sympathy, "Yeah, but at least we have a few days before Carol hits the set. She only starts the following week and it shouldn't be too bad, she is only around for about ten days. Are you going to be okay with her?" He looked concerned._

"_Don't you worry about me, we are actors right? I send Bella a message to tell her that I will be collaring her on Friday night – will you and Alice be our witnesses? I want to do it in a little ceremony – make it an official thing. The trial run is over."_

_Jasper looked thoughtful, "I know that the girls were coming out here, but maybe we should go home. It will serve them right, deny Alice some retail therapy!" They laughed, payback was a bitch!_

"_You can ask Garrett to officiate the ceremony and Alice and I would be honoured to be witnesses for you. You are going to need to write your vows."_

_Edward nodded. "Yeah, I know. I've actually been working on them on and off since Italy. I'd like you to read them and tell me what you think"._

"_Sure. Now we have the night off and we don't have to work tomorrow. Why don't we go out for a decent drink?" _

"_Okay and no more talk about our disobedient little girls either!"_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

They had ended up at a little bar that the concierge had told them about. It was an open mike night and Jasper and Edward had been able to slip in unnoticed. They had sat in a darkish corner and had a few beers and spoken shit as they listened to some good and some really bad music.

It was about 1.30 am when someone had noticed them and within minutes the crowd had begun to stir and boil around them. Edward had jumped up and with a casual wave they had sprung into a cab and told him to drive around for a while before taking them to their hotel. They had taken a couple of pictures with him 'for his kids' and they had given him their autographs.

Edward had left one last message for Bella just before they left the hotel.

Once they were back in the suite, they had parted ways. He had noticed that there were a couple of missed calls and messages from Bella. He listened to the two messages with a mixture of irritation and amusement. She was so fucking impossible sometimes but she was just so fucking cute about it!

Edward took a long warm shower. He threw on a pair of boxers and now he lay on his bed with the television on softly as background noise as he thought about all that had taken place.

He wondered how he should punish Bella. She was itching for a spanking and the thought of her warm little ass under his bare hand made his cock twitch. That was what she was wanting. Would he be playing into her hands if he complied? He missed her so much. He had missed the sound of her voice. He missed her body next to his in bed. He missed sliding into her warmth and hearing her breath catch as he pushed into her pussy forcefully. He rubbed his stomach with one hand. It dipped into his boxers. _Yeah, it's going to be a long fucking night!_

Bella woke up and turned over. It was early but she was awake. She didn't know how Jasper slept with Alice! It was like having a litter of puppies next to you! She tossed and turned and Bella had been woken up by a foot to her chest – what the fuck!

She crawled out of bed and took a shower. She needed coffee. She needed to check her email and she really needed to talk to Edward. Bella relaxed under the wonderful waterfall of hot water. She dressed in jeans and a pretty peasant blouse. She put on a pair of cowboy boots that she loved and a blazer from Alice's collection. She applied a light dusting of makeup and let her hair dry naturally.

Alice was still fast asleep and Bella decided to let her sleep for a while longer. It was only just past 7 am and they only had to be at Rosalie's house at 10.30.

Bella made her way downstairs and put on a pot of coffee. She quickly poured herself a mug and ate some cereal. She anxiously opened up her email and saw that Edward had received her list and a reply had been sent at 5.30 am!

She smirked, so he couldn't sleep either! _It serves him right, for being so mean to me last night! _The stupid voice of reason inside her head was telling her that she would get her just reward on Friday night when her ass was too sore to sit down, but Bella ignored the little voice, _that's just what I want!_

The email was brief and to the point:

From: eacullen

To: bswan

Subject: Rules etc.

Dear Little Girl,

I'm glad that you added some more rules. I accept them. There is a change of plans for the upcoming weekend. I will call you later so please answer your goddamned phone.

I got your messages and we will talk about your punishment and Isabella, it is not meant to be fair – it is punishment because you KNOW that you broke the rules. READ THEM AGAIN!

I love you too, my sweetheart. (But you will still be punished!)

Edward

Bella chewed her lip as she read his email again. Well hell! What did he mean that there was a change of plans? She checked her phone and made sure that it was on and that it was charged.

Last night Alice had explained what the collaring ceremony was about. It was almost like a marriage ceremony and some people went all out and invited guests and witnesses and they even signed contracts and had a reception! Alice said that she didn't think that Edward would do that but that she should write out her 'vows'. It would entail her verbally dedicating her submission and will to Edward and he would dedicate himself to her.

Alice had promised her a quick spa trip to make sure that she was waxed and she would get her nails and hair done on Friday.

Bella was happy that she had a short day on Fridays. Mona had explained that because she would be working regularly on Thursday evenings as the gallery hosted exhibitions each week, she would finish work at noon on Fridays and she would not have to work on weekends, except on very special occasions.

She sat at the counter with a legal pad and pencil. There was so much that she wanted to say to Edward, but also, she didn't want to promise things that were unrealistic. She jotted down some ideas and then decided that she would contact Kate later when she got home and see if she would perhaps meet with her early in the week to help her.

She was thrilled at the prospect of being Edward's submissive officially. She absently twisted her infinity bracelet on her arm.

She missed him so much! She missed his laughter and his humour. She missed his panty dropping smile and the teasing light in his eyes.

She missed her Dom as well. She missed his commanding attitude and voice. Fuck! She missed the Voice! She missed his touch gentle and teasing and demanding and rough.

She wanted to please him and make him proud of her. She wanted him to want to show her off. Bella knew that it was best that their relationship remain private. She didn't want anyone delving into her past. She didn't want the press to throw her fucked up family life into the spotlight.

Bella cringed slightly as she thought about the damage that the press could do to her life! They would do anything to get to Edward. Even though she had never been on for buying magazines and looking on the Internet, she was not stupid. She knew that at anyone time there were at least twenty or so paparazzi hanging around when they could find him.

Edward was quite good natured around the press and fans. She had noticed this in Italy. Although Jasper had explain that the press were a lot more relaxed as there were so many celebs around that it was quite commonplace to see four or five stars in a day.

He had told her that it was only when there were too many people all pushing and vying for his attention that he got nervous. He hated the publicity but had been in the industry long enough to realise that without his fans and press, he wouldn't be the actor that he was. He enjoyed making people happy and having the power to persuade people to care about causes and charities that needed assistance.

Bella looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 8.30 and she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to speak to him. She needed to know that essentially they were okay and that their relationship was intact.

She was about to hit his speed dial number when Alice came into the room.

"Bella Swan, don't you DARE phone him! Let him come to you! Stop being such an insecure baby about him and let him man up and do some running for a change." Alice stood and glared at her friend.

Bella couldn't believe that someone so small had the power to make her cringe.

She felt herself pout, "But Ali, I miss him!" She whined and Alice rolled her eyes as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

"Oh! Build a bridge and get over it! You miss him – he misses you – yadda yadda – PUKE!" She made some very unflattering noises and motions with her fingers in her mouth.

"Edward will call you when he is ready to. If I have learned anything about my brother, Bella, it is that if you give in to him too quickly, Thing Two will snap your will like a twig! He will make you squirm and then he will go in for the kill... he is quite ruthless in his methods of payback!"

Bella started laughing, "You make him sound like Mr. Evil!"

Alice grinned at her as she poured some cereal into a bowl, "He is! Emmett is actually Mr. Evil and Edward is Mini Me."

Alice looked at Bella and her eyes widened at her appearance, "Well, looky here – you look gorgeous, B!"

Bella rolled her eyes and put her bowl into the dishwasher. "So, I've jotted some ideas for my 'vows' down. I'm not sure what it really entails, but these are just things I would like to say to Edward, before, you know...we make it official."

She blushed and bit her lip. "Ali, it feels like we are getting married or something! I am so nervous – what if he changes his mind? What if he takes one look at me and decides that I'm not worth all the trouble that I cause? He has this amazing career and I am nobody, what if people find out about us and then the press start digging around and they find out about Charlie and Renee and J-J-Jacob?" she ended her tirade on a whisper. She was wringing her hands together and she looked as if she was about to have a full blown panic attack.

Alice jumped up and put her hands on Bella's shoulders, "HEY! BELLA! Stop this! Right now! First of all – look at me! Look into my eyes. Good – now breathe – slowly. Take deep breaths. Okay, now I'm going to make you a cup of tea, Mom says it cures everything and we are going to talk. We have plenty of time before we go to Rosalie's. Now go and sit down in the den. Shoo!" She pushed her gently in the direction of the den and put the kettle on.

Bella paced the den like a caged animal. Everything reminded her of Edward. She looked into the music room and saw his piano sitting on the platform. She loved that room. She walked in and looked out of the ceiling to floor windows that faced the Bridge. She ran her fingers over the guitars that were mounted on the wall. The hardwood floors gleamed in the muted sunlight. She sat on the piano bench and ran her fingers across the lid. She closed her eyes and she remembered Edward sitting here with her. His music filled her memory.

"Bella? Your tea's ready. Come and sit down." Alice stood in the doorway smiling at her.

Bella realised that the peace that permeated this room had permeated her heart and she felt calmer. Less afraid.

She walked over and curled up on the couch with her mug clasped in both her hands. "Thanks Alice. You always take such good care of me."

Alice snorted into her own mug, "You are the only one that thinks so! Jasper left me an awful message last night – I almost broke my new phone – he thinks that I am Satan personified! Now enough about me, let's talk about your little meltdown. Are you really afraid that Edward doesn't want you? That he doesn't love you?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't doubt that he loves me, shit he has to, to put up with all of my drama!" she laughed uneasily, "but I've read enough and I know enough to realise that living this lifestyle is hard work and his career is demanding and now he has a full time girlfriend and a part time sub and I am just not sure if he really wants this or if he can handle all of it!"

Bella took a sip of her tea. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and looked at her new best friend, "I love him so much, Twister. I know what it is like to live in denial of who you really are. I have done it for most of my life. I just don't him to regret this. Have I pushed him too far?"

Alice shook her head in disbelief, "Oh my God! You really do over think everything don't you? You know Bella; there are TWO people in your relationship. You can't decide what is good for Edward and what isn't. He is a big boy and please, in what universe do you think that he can be forced to do anything that he didn't want to?"

"Now, as for the press finding out about you, that is just a matter of time, sweetie. Up to now you two have been fortunate. You haven't really been out alone together. Edward is going to want to take you out to events or functions or premiers and after parties. You are going to be thrust into the limelight at some time and yes, some of the press can be nosy and they will want to find out about you, but we will be there to help you as much as we can. You have never done anything to be ashamed of."

She gave her a hard stare, "One of your rules is open and honest communication. You need to start practising it! You have got to speak to Edward about these issues! Stop censoring what you tell him! He is not going to break! Do you honestly think that he hasn't thought about all of these issues? Edward has always been a thinker. He reasons things out before he acts. That's one of the things that makes him a good Dom."

Bella nodded. She knew that what Alice was saying was true.

Alice spoke up again, "I told you in Italy, that the only thing that will really piss him off is if you don't speak to him. Stop keeping your fears to yourself! You are incredibly stubborn, but don't take Edward on – he is even more so. Now what else is there?"

Bella felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew that she had to talk to Edward during the coming week. She would phone him later. She needed to clear the air before Friday.

"I think that's it. I know that this will mean more punishment, but I will speak to him this week. I know that you are right. Can we drop it for now? I may need to talk to you once I have spoken to Edward. Will that be okay?"

Alice reached over and almost knocked Bella off the couch. Luckily her mug was empty and she felt Alice's arms reach around and hug her hard, "Of course it's okay! Any time you feel that you need me then you just pick up the phone. Now let's get going."

The brunch was a noisy family affair. Even though Bella missed Edward terribly she was really happy to be surrounded by his family. Esmé fussed over her outfit and they all talked about Thanksgiving that was approaching.

The family would be going to Cullen Crest for the weekend. Bella had promised her father that she would be home for Christmas this year and because she would just be starting her job, she wasn't sure what her plans would be for Thanksgiving.

"It doesn't matter if you have to work, Sweetheart, Edward can just bring you home when you need to leave. There is no way that you are not coming to the Crest for Thanksgiving! I just won't hear of it." Esmé announced with a smile.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Are you two going to behave while we kids are in the house, Dr. C?" he directed his comment to his parents.

Esmé blushed and Carlisle just laughed as Rosalie reached over and hit his arm. "Hey! What? I can't help it if my parents are..."

"Don't you even think of finishing that sentence young man!" Carlisle said, "You are embarrassing your mother and you are scaring Bella."

Bella was blushing and laughing so hard that she almost didn't her phone ring.

She got up from the table and made her way into the quite kitchen.

"Edward." She said eagerly.

"Hey little girl" came his soft reply. Bella felt a tingle in her toes that spread up her legs. She pressed her thighs together.

"How – how are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Fine, a little tired. I didn't sleep well. How are you this morning?" she couldn't hear any anger in his voice.

"I also didn't sleep too well. Alice stayed over and she is impossible to sleep with! I don't know how Jasper does it. Talking about Jazz, how is he? Did he get a new phone?"

Edward let out a chuckle, "Yeah, it was delivered this morning. He is busy playing with it now. Has Alice spoken to you? About Jasper and Carol's past history?"

Bella let out a breath, "Yes, she told me a little bit. She is really upset, Edward. She was crying last night, well this morning actually." She bit her lip, "Edward?"

"Yes, Baby?" his voice was loving and low.

"I'm sorry. I hope I haven't pushed you too far..." she just let her sentence hang there.

Edward chuckled, "Never – you could never push me too far, Baby. I will stop you dead in your tracks before you ever get to that point. You may end up with a sore behind for a little while, though. Have a little faith in me, okay?"

"I'm so glad to hear you say that! I have other things to say to you and you are probably going to be mad at me and my punishment may double or something, but I don't care! Actually I deserve it. I haven't been completely honest and open with you…but I can't talk now. Can I call you this evening when I get back to my apartment?"

He was quiet for a moment, _OH FUCKIT! WHAT NOW?_ He forced his voice to be quiet and calm, "Sure you can. I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled into the phone.

The rest of the day raced by and before she knew it, she was saying goodbye to everyone. Alice gave her a lift back to Edward's house and Bella promised to call her to firm up their plans for Friday.

Bella drove back to her apartment and did a load of laundry. She wasn't really nervous about starting work the next day. She had worked part time at a gallery in college and so she was familiar with the work process.

She set her clothes out for the next day. She chose a pair of black pants with a grey blouse and a grey jacket. She made sure that her black boots were clean and took a shower.

She had just finished making grilled cheese and was warming up some home made soup that Esmé had sent home with her when her phone rang.

"Hi Bella"

It was Angela.

"Hi" Bella carried her supper to the couch and turned the television sound lower.

"How are you?" she could hear that Angela sounded nervous. A small part of her was glad.

"I'm fine. I'm just getting ready for work tomorrow."

"Are you excited?" She could hear the desperation in Angela's voice. Bella knew that Angela had even more self esteem issues than she did and that she was so desperate to please Ben that she would fly to the fucking moon if she had to!

She felt her anger burn inside her.

"I am. Angela, look. I was really pissed and hurt at what you did to me. I still don't know if I am going to be able to afford to stay here for the duration of the lease. I am lucky that my friends helped me with furniture and stuff or else I would have my bed and that's it! I understand that you changed your mind and I accept that, but you were supposed to be my best friend and you just dropped me!"

Bella could hear Angela crying softly on the other side of the phone. She sighed, "I had to get that off my chest, okay? So, let's move on. Do you want to meet for lunch one day this week?" Angela worked in an office block just down the street from Absolute Art Gallery.

"Yes, please. Bells, I am so sorry! You are still my bestie. I will call you okay?"

They said goodbye and Bella ate her supper. She felt better. She was slowly finding her voice. It felt very good.

After she cleaned the dishes she climbed back onto the couch and dialled Edward's number.

He answered on the second ring, "Hey Baby."

"Hi" she smiled at his voice.

"How was the day with the family?" He had been a little homesick when he had phoned earlier and he had heard all his family's voices and laughter.

Bella laughed, "Oh my god, Edward! They are such a riot! Emmett brought up the whole 'Dr. C' thing and I thought that Mom...I mean your Mom was going to have a fit! Carlisle thought it was funny until Emm began to describe exactly what they were doing and then he put his foot down."

Edward laughed with her. He didn't comment on her obvious slipup about referring to Esme as 'Mom'. He was thrilled that she thought about the only mother he remembered as her mother.

"So, did they have a Thanksgiving meeting? Honestly I don't know why they bother. It is the same every year. We all go up to the Crest and we eat too much, go bike riding or horse riding, sleep too much and play some touch football. We always go home for Thanksgiving – we always have. Even in college, we were never allowed to go anywhere else for Thanksgiving. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have it any other way. None of us kids would."

Bella was sitting with her eyes closed listening to the sound of his voice. "Edward, do you even realise how luck you are? There are so many millions of people lonely people and dysfunctional families in the world and even though they are not by any means perfect, they are just perfect together!"

She bit her lip, dare she be honest?

He waited for her to take the lead, he knew how hard opening up was for her, but they had agreed that she would begin to open up to him and say what was on her mind, "Just say it, Baby."

She gave an uncomfortable laugh, "I just wanted to say...that I feel so loved with I am with them." Her voice was so soft that he had to strain to hear her. "

Even when I'm not with them, they are always around me. I feel so safe and loved and protected." She swallowed loudly and cleared her throat. She could feel a bead of sweat on her temple and brushed it away. She missed Edward's calming touch.

"I am so proud of you, Bella. Now if only you had been this forthright yesterday, you wouldn't be facing discipline this coming weekend, hmm?" He sounded half amused.

Bella gasped, "Okay! I get it now! That's what I, um need to talk to you about in a way...first of all let me ask you, um, how many spanks am I getting for last night?"

Edward smirked, _this should be good, she's going to try and bargain her way out of_ _this_, "I didn't say that you would be spanked, did I? I said expect to be punished. Why do you ask?" He couldn't keep the cocky tone out of his voice.

_Oh shit!_ She felt her palms begin to sweat even as she felt the moisture pool in her panties. "Well whatever – I was just curious. I don't really - I mean I do care, I just don't think it is that big a deal..." she was scrambling and he knew it!

Alice was right – pure evil! She decided that she may as well just go for it – he was going to make her suffer in any case.

"Edward, Alice and I were talking and I expressed some of my fears to her and she said that I been really stupid not to talk to you about them and so here goes nothing. I'm afraid that you won't go through with the ceremony on Friday! I'm afraid that you are going to change your mind! I'm afraid that you feel like I have forced you into this, and honestly, I think I was hoping that you would be pissed off with me."

She took a breath and before he could talk she carried on. "I'm scared for you. I'm scared that the press are going to find out about us and then they'll dig into my life and when you read what they say, you'll change your mind. I'm scared that they will find out about Renee and Charlie and Jac..." she could feel her voice rising with each word.

Edward thought his head would explode – he was that angry. "SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" he shouted down the phone.

Jasper almost fell off the couch where he was laying and programming his phone. He got up and went into his room and quietly closed the door.

Bella was quiet. Edward could hear her breathing shallow and fast. He lit a cigarette and went out onto the balcony. "Isabella, there are times that I am really glad you are out of my reach. If you were here I would have sent you into a fucking time out so that I don't leave any marks on your ass!"

He was almost panting. He took a drag of his cigarette and watched as the smoke curled around his fingers.

"I am not angry at your fears and worries. I love everything about you and that includes your insecurities. What gets the steam pumping out of my ears is when you pick and choose what to tell me! Let me tell you something, Isabella – I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOUR PAST! You are an amazing woman and I don't care what people think they know about you. I don't care about two people who should be kissing the fucking ground that you walk on and that don't seem to give a shit about you! I REALLY don't care about a fucking loser like Jacob Black that thought that it was okay to violate and terrorise MY little girl, just because he is bigger than you!"

Edward was beside himself! He wasn't even aware that he was standing on the penthouse balcony screaming at the top of his lungs until he felt someone clamp a hand on his shoulder, he raised his fist and swung around, just as Jasper stepped back.

"Whoa there slugger! Why are you shouting at Bella like that?" He was glaring at Edward.

"Stay the fuck out of this Jazz!" he snapped.

"Edward! Calm down." Jasper said. He refused to back down and fixed him with a hard look. "If you can't talk to her properly now, just tell her that you will call her back."

Edward took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He held the phone up to his ear, "Bella? Are you still there?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" her voice squeaked. She was shaken by his anger but she wasn't surprised by it. She knew that he was more upset by the fact that she had hidden her fears from him than by what she had said. She also knew that it had been a mistake for her to mention Jacob's name. But she had decided to come clean with him and he had to accept that Jacob Black was a part of her past that had ultimately led her to him.

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you." He said and she could hear the regret in his voice.

"I understand Edward. I know that you love me and I know that I have had ample opportunity to tell you how I am feeling, but can I be honest with you?"

"Of course." He tried to sound reassuring.

"Well, I sometimes don't know how I feel about something. I just sort of suppress it. It was only when Alice explained about the ceremony that I began to think that it's almost like a wedding ceremony and that it is not to be taken lightly."

"You are right, it is a serious commitment". Now he was nervous, had she changed her mind?

"Well, that made me think about my…vows and what I wanted to say to you and then when I mentioned it to Ali, it just all came out. She said I had to stop over thinking and just tell you." She felt just like she sounded – guilty.

"I want you to be proud of me, Edward. I want to not feel like I should hide behind you or something." _Oh God – wait for it. If he was pissed before then he'll really be pissed off now…three – two – one -_

"So help me Isabella – DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?" _and there it is…_

"Aaaww Edward, I'm just telling you how I feel…" she tried to cajole him out of his temper.

"Don't try and be fucking cute now! It won't work, but I tell you what will – we will definitely spend a lot of time in the playroom next weekend." He said darkly.

"The playroom? Aren't we coming to L.A. this weekend?" Now she was confused.

"Oh yeah! Well that's the surprise. We are coming home. It's not a good idea to have Alice near Carol right now and you and I need some undisturbed time. We will be there at about 4pm and we will fly home on Sunday night at about 10.30 p.m."

"Oh! Does Alice know?"

Edward sighed, "I don't know if he has phoned her yet. Listen; are you excited about work tomorrow?"

They spoke about her new job and Bella told him about the disastrous dinner with Vicky and Jim. She didn't want to tell him about what had happened on Friday morning and just mentioned in passing that he crept her out and that she had had a bit of a run in with him.

Edward took a deep breath, he knew that she was hiding something again, but he didn't want to get into it until they saw each other. He wanted her out of that fucking apartment!

"Listen to me Baby; I want you to stay away from these people. You obviously don't feel comfortable around them and I want you to trust your instincts. Promise me that if anything happens you will phone Emmett. Do you promise me?"

"I promise, Babe. I will see you on Friday and I will talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure you will! I'll call you when we finish filming."

Bella climbed into bed that night feeling she so much lighter and she was looking forward to the coming week.

**A/N: I am sorry but I had to stop there! This chapter just wouldn't end. This was not how I had planned to write it but there was a lot going on. So let me know…**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S MEYER, but hey, we can dream, can't we?

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION – SO IF IT IS NOT POLITICALLY CORRECT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. THIS IS JUST MEANT TO BE FUN, SO PLEASE FOLKS, DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME (OR DO...AT YOUR OWN RISK!)!**

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 25**

Bella smiled at the last customer and closed the doors and locked them. It was Thursday evening and she had just assisted in hosting her first show. She turned to smile at Mona. "It went well, didn't it?" she asked.

Mona was switching off the overhead lights as the last of the caterers packed up the last of the glassware.

Mona grinned at her, "It went very well! Bella you did a great job, thank you. I have received many complements about you tonight. You can leave now, go home and have a good soak in the tub, with a glass of wine. I noticed that you sipped water the entire evening. Jed... Would you mind walking Bella to her truck?"

She had turned to the waiter who was getting ready to leave. Mona had explained to Bella that they normally had the same waiters and caterers every week.

Jed was a sweet young man who was at university and he had been waiting on these events for the past year. "Sure thing, Mona. Are you ready, Bella?"

Bella put on her coat and said good-bye to Mona. Bella would be opening the gallery the next day as she was leaving at noon.

Jed took her arm as they walked to her truck in the underground parking bay. "So this was your first week right?"

Bella nodded.

"How was it?"

"It has been great! Mona is wonderful to work for. She is so sweet and kind and she knows everybody in San Francisco! Are there always this many people? We had over two hundred people come through the doors - in three hours! It was fun though!" Bella couldn't stop grinning and she was almost bouncing as they made their way to where her truck was parked.

"Slow down Bella." Jed laughed.

"Yes, Mona is the best and yes she probably does know everyone in San Francisco. And yes it is at least this busy and yes it is always fun! Did I cover everything?" Jed grinned at Bella as she opened her car door.

"Thanks Jed. I'm sorry, I know I sound like a kid, but I really love my job! Anyway thanks for walking me to my car. I suppose that I will see you next week?"

Bella drove home and made her way as quietly as she could up the stairs. She had only seen Vicky briefly the day before when she had knocked on Bella's door to ask her if she was going to join them at the club. Bella was very happy to tell her that she was working and couldn't make it.

Bella had met Angela for lunch on Tuesday. Conversation was a little strained between the two friends but as lunch continued their chatter started to flow freely. When they parted, Bella knew that although they would never be as close as they were, she was sure that their friendship would survive.

Bella looked at the garment bag hanging up behind her bedroom door. She was so nervous for the next day as Edward was coming home. They would have their dedication ceremony! Kate had bought her a stunning pair of black stilettos to go with her outfit when they had met for a drink after work on Wednesday evening.

Kate had been a great encouragement this past week and she had kept in regular contact with Bella.

She was moved when she read over the vows that Bella wanted to say and had encouraged her.

***FLASHBACK TO WEDNESDAY EVENING***

"_Bella, this is beautiful. You have really expressed yourself well." Bella blushed with pleasure._

"_Thanks, Kate. Thank you for meeting with me and for the shoes – I just hope that I don't land on my face or ass on Friday night!" Kate smiled at her._

"_You are going to be just fine. Don't worry, Alice and I will be there for you. How are things with Alice and Jasper?"_

_Bella frowned, "I'm not too sure. Alice has been a little subdued this week. She said that she and Jasper had spoken but that they needed to hash things out this weekend. How is Garrett?"_

_Kate smiled, "He is just fine. He is really looking forward to Friday. Edward has arranged for Maggie to make dinner and then she and Reggie are going away for the weekend. Do you have any questions about the process?"_

_Bella rolled her eyes, "Only hundreds. What happens?"_

"_Well, you will arrive at the house and you can see Edward before the ceremony. You'll get ready and we will arrive at about 7 p.m. Garret will ask you and Edward a couple of questions and then you will each say your vows and then Edward will collar you. We will eat dinner and probably have some champagne and then we will leave."_

_Bella bit her lip, "Will you and Alice also be wearing something like... like I am?"_

_Kate smiled again, "Bella, you look beautiful in that outfit and yes, we will be dressed in 'sub' clothes. Have you and Edward been talking?"_

_Bella smiled, "Every day! We text in the morning, but no matter how late it is or how tired we are… we always talk at night. It's been really good Kate. We are closer than ever and I am getting better at saying what I want to and not what I think he needs to hear."_ Except about Jim… her little voice shouted at her – SHUT UP! She shouted back.

_Kate gave her a steady look, "I want to give you some advice Bella as you take the next step with Edward. First of all, never forget your ground rules. Never forget to use your safe words. Remember that you are Edward's equal in this relationship. You are his submissive, yes, but you are also the woman that he loves. Treat him with respect and love and be honest with him at all times."_

_Bella blushed as she thought about what she hadn't told him. Kate smiled at her._

"_You want to protect him from stuff in your life but you don't need to! Whatever it is, he can handle it. Okay?"_

_Bella bit her lip, "Okay. Thank you for everything you and Garrett have done."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Bella had a shower and took out the plug that she was using. She had progressed to larger ones over the past two weeks and even though she had experienced some discomfort when she made each adjustment, she knew that she was ready for him.

Bella had not had an orgasm in a few days either. Edward had asked her to abstain with him over the past week. She slipped on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. Bella had a long day ahead and she knew that she needed to rest up for the weekend.

She drifted off to sleep and awoke to the sound of her phone ringing next to her.

"Edward" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi Baby. I'm sorry it's so late but we just finished the cast dinner for the first week of filming. How was your first show?" She could hear that he sounded tired as well. She loved that he always asked her about her day first.

Bella pushed herself up into a sitting position, "It was great! There were so many people there and Mona is happy with the work I've done this week. I signed a new artist up this evening as well! He brought in his portfolio and Mona told me to take a look and make a decision and I did."

Edward was smiling as he pulled off his shirt and sat down on his bed to take off his socks and shoes. "It sounds like you are really enjoying what you are doing, Baby. I'm glad. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I am, really, really ready! Are you?"

He laughed softly at her enthusiastic reply, "Yep! Everything's all set. I can't wait to see you, Bella. I am missing you so fucking much! But we have two days together and then you're coming out here next weekend, right?"

"Just try and stop me! How is filming going?"

"We're right on schedule; everyone seems to get along with each other. Carol has fitted in well."

Bella tensed up at the sound of her name. She wasn't worried about her being with Edward, but she was a little insecure about the past that she shared with Edward.

"I hope she's keeping her distance from you and Jasper." She said before she could stop herself. _Fucking filter fail!_

Edward frowned, "Bella, are you worried about her being here with me? You know that you have no reason to be, don't you? Carol isn't even a friend of mine… she is more of an acquaintance."

"I know, I'm just being a girlfriend! I'm not worried, I promise. I trust you and I know that there is nothing there. I just hate that she has a past with you." She was biting her lip.

"Well girlfriend, I may have a past with her, but you are my future and my present. I love you."

Bella laughed, "Okay Sparky, now you are laying it on really thick! You are such a smoothie! God! You actors all the same… always trying to schmooze your way out of a tricky situation."

Edward laughed at Bella's teasing tone, "You'd better get all of your sassiness out now, Little Girl. There will be repercussions if you 'Sparky' me this weekend."

Bella gasped, "You power-hungry Dom!"

"You sassy-mouth Sub!"

They chuckled quietly, "You get some sleep now Baby. You'll need to be well rested for tomorrow."

"I love you Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

"As I love you, Sweetheart."

Bella settled down and was vaguely surprised when her eyes closed quickly.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Friday morning flew by and all too soon Bella was pulling up at her apartment. Her bag was already packed and she just had to pick it up along with her garment bag and shoes. Alice was meeting her at the spa in an hour.

Bella checked her mailbox and walked up the stairs to her apartment. As she got to her landing she saw Jim leaning against her door. Jim was wearing an old blue t-shirt and likewise, an old pair of tatty blue jeans. His long dirty blonde hair was tied back. His expression was supposed to be sexy but came off as leering and sleazy.

_OH FUCK MY LIFE!_

Bella was more irritated than afraid of him. Jim was just so obviously sleazy.

"Hey there Bella Blue! We missed you last night. I saw you pull up, shouldn't you be working?" His cocky smirk gave her shivers. Bella stood at the top of the stairs making sure that she had an escape route. She remembered Emmett's words from a few days ago.

"_If you feel threatened in any way – get out! Don't try and be a smartass. Make sure that you have an exit route. If you come home and the door is open – DON'T GO AND INVESTIGATE. GET. OUT. If someone is coming towards you - BACK OFF. Cross the road. Do not be a hero. Get to safety and call for help. Keep your phone with you. Keep your mace with you. Be alert and ready."_

She made a mental note to thank Emmett for caring enough.

She stood looking at Jim and just said, "Hello Jim. I can't talk right now. I am in a hurry. My family is meeting me downtown and I can't be late."

Jim stepped away from her door and moved closer to his. "So sorry to keep you Miss Bella Blue. You are a feisty one aren't you?" She could hear the hint of irritation in his voice. He didn't like being ignored.

_Don't piss him off!_ Her voice of reason screamed at her and this time Bella listened.

"I'm sorry; I am just in a hurry. See you." She moved forward to her door as he walked into his apartment and began to close the door.

"I'll see you real soon, BB. You can count on it." He giggled and closed the door.

Bella quickly opened her security gate and door and made sure that she closed them both before she slid down onto the floor.

Bella was shaking and even though she was mad as hell, she also realized that she was afraid. He scared the shit out of her.

She got up and quickly picked up her bags and after she made sure that the apartment was secure. Bella opened her door and made sure that the coast was clear before she stepped out into the hallway to lock her doors and ran down the stairs.

As she got to her car Bella looked up and saw Jim staring at her from his window. He gave her a malevolent looking grin and licked his lips.

Bella could feel her stomach heave and she almost dropped her keys as she wrenched open the door. She scrambled into the truck and slammed the locks down. She took a few moments to get her hand to stop shaking as she put the key into the ignition and turned the truck on.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK!" Bella screamed as she sat there with the engine running. She was shaking so hard that she was amazed that she could steer. Bella couldn't even begin to think about what had just happened as she automatically drove to the spa. She hated the fact that he could make her feel so afraid.

Bella quickly parked and made her way inside. The receptionist looked up at her with worry. "Miss, are you sick?"

The receptionist jumped up and put an arm around Bella, who didn't even register the help she was given to a seated. The receptionist went off to get Bella a glass of water and placed it into her hands.

"Drink this." The receptionist said politely.

Bella closed her eyes and gulped down the glass of water in one go. She leaned her head back against the wall and concentrated on her breathing_. I am safe. I am safe. He can't hurt me._

She opened her eyes to find a pair of dark brown eyes looking at her in concern.

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just had a scare of my own. I'm Bella Swan and I am here to meet with Alice Cullen at one o'clock." Bella's voice was shaky and weak.

The receptionist smiled at her, "Miss Swan, we have been expecting you. Miss Cullen will be here shortly, so why don't we get you undressed and into the massage room. You have quite a full package booked."

'Asian Fusion' was a new spa that Alice had wanted to try out. She was treating Bella as a gift for her ceremony.

Bella smiled weakly, and followed a young Asian woman into a beautiful room. Bella noticed the room was done in calming neutral colors. As she looked around the room Bella noticed the walls were done in dark brown and the furnishings were in different shades of creams and off whites. There were lit candles strategically placed in the room instead of harsh lighting and Bella could feel herself relaxing.

"My name is Aiki, and I will be attending to you today. Please get undressed and place the sheet over you, and lie facing the ceiling. I will be back in a moment." Aiki voice was soft and lyrical; she was beautiful with long pitch-black hair that was plaited down her back.

Bella undressed quickly, and as always, she left on her panties and climbed onto the table. She pulled the sheet up to her neck and closed her eyes.

_Shit! Why did she let Jim get to her? This shit had to end _and Bella thought about speaking to Emmett and asking him for his assistance. She couldn't speak to Edward about it. There was enough for them to deal with right now and he wasn't even in town and he couldn't afford to bestuck in the middle of a domestic dispute!_ Yes, Emmett would be the next best thing._

Aiki came into the room and the next moment some soft instrumental music flowed through the room.

An hour later and Bella felt like a ragdoll. Every muscle had been worked and plied and kneaded. She was getting out of the shower to go for her waxing when Alice arrived.

"Hey Twister, how are you doing?" Alice smiled at her.

Bella noticed that she looked as if she had been crying. She also looked as if she hadn't slept very well.

"Alice, where were you? You missed the most kickass massage of all time!"

"I got stuck at one of the stores this morning. Anyway, this day is about you." Alice said shrugging at Bella.

Alice was dressed in a fluffy white gown similar to the green one that Bella wore. They were met outside the showers and led down the hallway to another room. This room was done in tones of green and on the far wall there was a waterfall that ran down a panel of glass and onto stones at the bottom.

Bella smirked at her friend, "Nice touch for a torture chamber!" Alice laughed as Bella got ready for her wax and she went to the cubicle next to her.

"Oh come on Bella, its not so bad anymore is it? This is what… your third or forth time now?"

"Forth. I was only teasing. It isn't so bad."

They made small talk as two different Asian ladies waxed them.

After another shower to get the excess wax off their bodies, they made their way to the adjoining beauty parlor.

"Alice this place is amazing. It's like a piece of Japan right here in the city." Bella commented. The décor was once again minimalistic without being stark, it was black and white with touches of moss green ran throughout the salon.

Bella's hair was washed and blow-dried and her nails were buffed and polished with a deep burgundy. Bella wasn't sure about the color but Alice assured her that it would be perfect for her outfit.

At 5.30 p.m. the girls were driving in tandem through Sausalito. As Alice turned into her driveway, she tooted to Bella as she drove towards Edward's house.

Bella had noticed that Alice was still subdued and when she had asked, Alice had just said that she had to talk to Jasper.

Bella pulled up to the garage and turned off the truck. Before she could open the door – Edward had it opened and was pulling her into a hug.

"Baby, I have missed you so fucking much!" he said as he buried his face in her hair.

Bella wrapped her legs around his hips and held onto his shoulders. "Edward, I'm so happy you are home!"

He slid her down his body and his lips sought hers. Bella opened her mouth and sighed as his tongue made contact with hers. She was home and she was safe.

Edward stepped back and looked at her "Fuck, Bella. You are so beautiful!"

She smiled up at him. He looked so fucking handsome. His hair was a little shorter but not alarmingly so. It was messy as always. He looked a little thinner as well, but that crooked smirk was as panty dropping as always.

"Fuck Sparky, you are not so bad either!"

Edward growled at Bella as she giggled and skipped out of his reach as he went to swat her behind.

"I warned you, Isa..." his voice was playful.

She looked at him over the hood of her truck, "Uh ha, Sparky, you don't get to sample the goods before tonight! Now help me take my stuff in and no peeking."

"Okay fine!" He pouted at her as he pulled her bag and garment bag out and she grabbed the bag with her shoes in.

He flung an arm over her shoulder as they walked to the house. He kissed her neck and her cheek, "Two weeks has never seemed so long before, Baby!"

Bella nestled into his side, "I know. I thought it would never end."

Edward led her upstairs and towards his room but she stopped at the guest room. "What?" he turned to face her.

She was smiling, "I need to get ready in here. I would like to keep tonight special and if we both get dressed in your room then… well I don't think I can keep my hands off you!"

Edward smiled at her and opened the door. Bella took the garment bag from him and hung it up in the closet.

He put the bag on the bed and took her hand. "Come and sit with me for a little while, we have a little over an hour before everyone gets here."

Edward pulled her into his room and sat down in one of the easy chairs. He pulled Bella onto his lap. She put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You had it cut but it looks good."

"Yeah it was getting too long and it had to be done. They just trimmed it really. Now tell me about the show last night."

They talked and Bella told him about her job. He was genuinely interested in her and it never stop amazing her how thoughtful he was.

Then he brought up the party the previous weekend. "Did you enjoy yourself at the party?"

Edward was watching her closely and she squirmed on his lap, "Um, yes. It was fun. Everybody is quite ordinary. I'm not sure what I was expecting but there was nothing too outrageous."

He chuckled, "What did you expect, whips and chains and a dungeon?"

"Not the chains." she said with a straight face and then burst out laughing.

"Well there was a demonstration that we watched and Alice showed me the open rooms and there was some action in there, but it was all very tasteful."

Edward heard the hitch in her voice as she mentioned the 'action' in the open rooms.

"Did you like what you saw?" Edward voice has dropped a level.

Bella cleared her throat, "Yeah, some. There was a sub being flogged in one. We watched that for a while and then there was a male sub that was… um, down on his mistress and another woman was um, using a strap-on… on him." she was scarlet and hiding her face behind her hair.

Edward could feel his cock twitch in his jeans. He had a raging hard on from when he had woken up that morning. He had taken a cold shower because he had suggested that they abstain from orgasms. _What a stupid fucking suggestion!_

"Hey, look at me" He brushed her hair off her face and tilted her chin up. She bit her lip as she met his gaze. He brushed his thumb over her lip, "no judgment, remember? Were you shocked or scared by what you saw?"

"No, and that was the scary part. I was incredibly turned on by watching the sub being flogged. The male sub scene wasn't as much of a turn on. I wish that I'd been with you though. I know that I should have waited for you to come back, but I really miss it, Edward. I just wanted to meet other people and nothing happened, I swear!"

He put his hands up and held her face still.

"Bella, I trust you. I know that nothing happened and I understand that you miss our lifestyle. You had a taste of it; a taste of being free to express yourself and then it was taken away. I understand that completely Baby. But you also knew that I should have been told. And you also knew that I would be really pissed off about you posing as a collared sub when your collar is in my pocket!"

He kissed her mouth softly and her hands immediately pulled him closer to her. When they had to come up for air, Edward moved her off his lap.

"Now, you go and get ready. I have to get some last minute things done and then I will come and get you if you are not downstairs, okay?"

Bella grinned, "Okay."

She moved to the doorway and then she suddenly turned and raced back and threw her arms around his waist. Edward frowned down at the top of her head as she pressed herself against him.

"What's the matter Baby?" he asked quietly.

Her voice was muffled in his chest, "Nothing. I'm just… really glad you are home."

She quickly disengaged herself and dashed across the hallway to her room. He heard the door close.

Edward was still frowning as he headed into the shower. He was sure that something was on her mind but getting it out of her… he didn't want to push it right at this moment. She would come to him when she was ready to.

Across the hallway Bella was fighting sudden tears. She wanted to tell him about Jim and all theshit that he had pulled. She really wanted to stay here where she felt safe. Perhaps she should start looking for another place to stay? _But then I'd have to try and explain to everyone why I don't want to stay there. The Cullen's have done so much for me already… I can't keep leaning on them. I have been independent my entire life and then a couple of months with the Cullen's and I am like a little cry baby… no, I need to do this alone._

Bella hardened her resolve and pulled out her outfit. She put on a tiny thong that she had found in a little store near to her work. The thigh highs were next and Bella could feel her newfound muscles as she smoothed them up her legs.

Once she was dressed she put on her make up and she made her eyes dark and mysterious again with some black eyeliner.

She brushed her hair and decided to leave it loose. She stepped into the shoes and took a few moments to practice walking without wobbling all over the place.

A quick swipe of clear lip-gloss and she was as ready as she ever would be.

Bella looked in the mirror and hardly recognized herself. What she saw a beautiful and striking woman staring back at her. Her long legs covered by stockings that almost met the cheerleader black leather skirt. Her top was quite simple with the two thick cross over pieces that made up the front and the laces that held it all together. She needed some help in tightening the laces and as she was going to ask Edward for assistance her door opened and he stepped inside.

Bella felt her breath leave her. He looked magnificent. He was wearing a pair of soft black leather pants with a white dress shirt and black boots. He hadn't shaved and his hair looked like he had run his hands through it thoroughly. He saw her and his jaw dropped.

"Fuck me, Bella. You look absolutely amazing. Wow… just wow!"

"I could say the same thing. You look amazing." She suddenly felt shy and she quickly turned her back to him.

"Could you pull these a little tighter? I tried, but it's still too loose." She pulled her hair over her shoulder.

Bella felt Edward as he stood behind her. The heat from his body was washing over hers. He didn't say a word but he ran a hand up her back softly.

"Fucking hell Bella, you went out in this?" His voice was hoarse and low.

She tried to turn around but he held her in place by the laces that he pulled uncharacteristically tight.

"Y-yes. There is nothing wrong with this outfit, Edward! I was one of the more modestly dressed subs there!" She could feel a hot flush come up from her chest and neck. She didn't want to fight about this!

His hand slid around to her stomach that was exposed between her top and the skirt, which just skimmed her hips.

"Can you breathe?" _Oh! Fuck! The voice._

"Um, yes. It's a little tight… but I can breathe." She whispered.

His hand moved over her hips rubbing gently. His other hand moved around and suddenly gripped a breast squeezing and then pinched her nipple hard.

Bella moaned, "Oh fuck!" She thought that she was going to faint. Her panties were wet as she felt her juices gush out of her. "Edward! Please!"

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder and then he nipped her neck with his teeth. His lips brushed against her ear as he murmured, "Relax and enjoy the feeling of being restrained Isabella. Does it feel like bands around your breasts? Hmm? Does it feel like there are hands around your waist… holding you? Soon, my Isabella, soon it will be me restraining you. Tying you down to my table… keeping you from moving as I pay you back for being such a naughty girl last week. Remember I said to you that you would do well to remember that I have a good memory? Well, tonight and tomorrow you will realize that I have a very good memory. Now shall we go and greet out guests?"

He stepped back and Bella almost fell. Her eyes shot up to meet his. _The evil little fucker! He was going to torture her to death – that was his punishment!_

He put out his hand to steady her and she glared at the smirk on his face and his eyebrow rose in provocation.

"Something you want to say, Love?"

_Yes! You are a little pussy tease – and I am about to cum just by the sound of your voice and a nipple squeeze! Fuck I am easy._

Bella looked up at him through her lashes, "No Edward. Shall we?"

He chuckled and settled his hand around her hip. "Come on."

They walked down the stairs and Bella heard someone talking. She blushed and felt uncomfortable, "Has everyone arrived already? Am I late?"

Edward stopped two steps down from her so that he was eye to eye with her. He took her hands in his as green eyes met brown. "This is about you and me. Jazz, Alice, Garret and Kate are here to witness this commitment that we are making to each other, but essentially it is just you and I, Love. Now, you are going to be fine. A deep breath, good! Kiss?" Bella nodded quickly, "Yes please".

He could feel the slight tremble of her hands and he leaned in and kissed her deeply. As he pulled away, he said quietly, "I have never loved you more than I do right now, Baby."

Bella felt the grin break out on her face.

"There's my girl. Come on."

They walked into the kitchen where everyone had gathered. Bella was standing slightly behind Edward, as she was suddenly shy of Jasper and Garrett seeing her.

Jasper and Garrett were dressed similar to Edward, except that Jasper was wearing a pair of black jeans with his cowboy boots and a black shirt and Garret was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a white shirt and black dress shoes.

"Hey there Darlin'." Bella smiled as Jasper caught sight of her.

He moved forward and pulled her into his arms, "Fuck it Edward. I'm just greeting my little sister! Let go of her, man!"

Bella laughed as he picked her up in a great hug. "Hi Jazz. I have missed you." She said as she looked at him. She saw that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Bella was about to say something to him but he shook his head minutely, "Not now, Darlin'." He whispered in her ear before releasing her.

She squeezed his shoulder and turned and greeted Garrett. He smiled at her, "You look beautiful Bella. Am I forgiven for last weekend yet?"

Bella blushed and rolled her eyes at him, "Yes you are." She kissed his cheek.

Kate and Alice were standing to one side. Bella walked over to Alice and hugged her tightly. "Are you ready?" Alice asked softly.

Bella nodded. "Twister, are you and Jazz talking?" she whispered. Alice smiled sadly at her "Later... Promise"

Kate smiled at her, "You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks Kate, you and Alice look incredible"

And they did. Alice was wearing a white bustier with black laces up the front. She had a white skirt that was slit on either side of her hips. She was wearing black thigh high boots to complete her outfit.

Bella noticed that she wore a thick black leather chocker around her neck.

Kate was dressed in suspender belt and stockings with a purple wrap skirt that just skimmed the tops of her stockings. She wore a purple bra underneath a shear purple blouse. She was wearing a gold chocker with a black onyx heart in the centre.

Bella returned to Edward's side. He put his hand on the small of her back.

"Are you ready?"

Bella nodded at him.

They led the way to the den. Edward walked over to the music room and opened the inter-leading doors. Bella gasped, "Edward…" she whispered and walked forward.

The music room was lit with hundreds of fairy lights and candles. There were two large standing vases that were overflowing with white Calla Lilies and Roses and trailing Ivy at the edge of the platform.

Edward turned to her and held out his hand, "Shall we?"

Bella put her hand into his and smiled up at him, "I'm ready."

Jasper and Alice stood to Bella's left. She noticed that Alice stood to one side behind Jasper. Garrett stood in front of Bella and Edward with Kate to Edward's right.

Garrett looked at Bella and Edward.

"Edward, you have expressed your wish that Isabella become your submissive. You have also asked that we be here to witness your declaration and Isabella's response. Is this what you wish Edward?"

Edward smiled down at Bella, "Very much so, yes."

"Isabella is this your wish?"

Bella felt her heart begin to race, "With all my heart, yes."

"Okay then, Edward would you please declare your intentions to Isabella?"

Edward turned to face Bella and took both her hands in his. His eyes were burning green orbs that burned into her eyes. He looked at her with an intensity that took Bella's breath away.

_"__You are so very beautiful, Isabella. You are beautiful inside and out. You control our relationship. Your comfort and happiness is my priority. I am so very proud of you."_

___Edward turned and took something from Kate. _

_"__Isabella, kneel in your submissive position." _

___Jasper came forward and helped Bella onto her knees. She slipped off her shoes and sat on her heels. She put her hands into her lap and bowed her head. _

Edward put his hand on her head and gently stroked her hair. "Isabella,___I give you this collar as a symbol of my ownership and my domination. I pledge to love you, stretch your limits, keep you safe and offer you the discipline and affection that you need. Thank you for accepting this collar. Wear it with pride and know that your Master is proud to call you his submissive."_

___The collar that he placed around her neck was not the one that he had given her before. This one was a black thong chocker with a big engraved silver heart in the centre. Bella was filled with love and pride as she felt the metal touch her throat._

_"__Isabella, would you like to commit your submission to Edward?" Garrett's voice brought her to the present._

___She clasped Edward's hands in her own, "I love you, Master. Every moment of every day I feel complete because you are in my life. You bring out the best in me. You make me want to do better all the time. Master, I humbly accept this collar as a symbol of your ownership of me. To you I pledge my love, my obedience and my submission. I know that, as your property and your submissive, I will be looked after and tended to with the utmost care. I know that I will receive both the affection and the discipline that I require. In return, I offer to you the gift of myself. Thank you for allowing me to serve you."_

___She leaned forward and kissed the top of one boot and then the other. She then kissed each of his hands. She sat back into her original position with her head bowed and her hands on her lap with her eyes on the ground._

_"__Edward and Isabella, I have printed out two copies of your rules, and I have included the words that you have just spoken to each other. This is why I asked you for your vows to be given to me. Please come forward and sign your contract. Let it serve to remind you each day of your love and commitment to each other."_

___Edward took Bella's hand in his and helped her to her feet. She noticed a small desk on one side of the room for the first time._

___Edward leaned forward and signed both copies of their contract and when he handed the pen to Bella gasped at the electricity that stung her at his touch. She glanced up at him quickly and saw the surprise flash across his face. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, "Interesting..." she smiled back at him and signed both copies._

_"__You may now kiss your submissive – again!"_

___Everybody began to laugh as Edward leaned down and in true Hollywood style bent Bella over his one arm as he kissed her soundly. Bella clung to his shirt and wrapped her free arm around his neck._

___As he stood her on her feet again, she pinched his abs, "You almost made me fall!"_

___He just laughed at her. She quickly put her shoes on again and Jasper and Garrett extinguished the candles as Edward led the ladies into the dining room._

___Edward opened a bottle of champagne and poured a half a glass for everyone. Alice threw her arms around her friend, "I am so very happy for you Bella. Your words were such a great help and inspiration to me. Thank you." Bella pulled back and looked at her._

___For the first time in almost a week, Alice had some light in her eyes._

_"__I am so pleased!" _

___Edward held up his glass, "I would like to toast the most wonderful woman in the world - my Baby, Isabella!"_

___Bella blushed and smiled. Everyone sat down. Edward and Jasper then served their meal. Bella looked at Alice in shock, "Why are they serving us?"_

___Kate smiled and explained that it was a tradition that Garrett had begun and both Jasper and now Edward had decided to follow it._

___Dinner was wonderful. Maggie had kept the meal simple with a roast leg of lamb, roast root vegetables and roast potatoes. _

___Dessert was an array of different cheeses with crackers and fruit._

___By nine o'clock, Bella and Edward were saying goodbye to their guests._

___Edward had made plans to meet up with his family for a lunch at Alice and Jaspers house on Sunday. _

___Edward set the alarm and turned to Bella. _

_"__Playroom Isabella, in position on the floor, do not bother getting undressed. Go now!" _

___Bella turned and ran up the stairs. She got to the playroom door and of course if was open and ready._

___Edward had obviously been up and turned the temperature up slightly as it was comfortably warm. The lighting was low. Bella's eyes fell on the cushion of the floor and she quickly knelt down. Because she had kept her shoes on, she couldn't really rest her butt on her heels so she parted her legs and kept her body upright. She clasped her hands behind her back and bowed her head. _

___Edward didn't' waste time in making the house secure. He quickly made his was to the bedroom and discarded his shirt, boots and socks._

___Edward almost ran up the stairs and when he stood in the doorway of the playroom he felt his cock begin to leek pre-cum as he took in the sight of Isabella kneeling on the floor with his collar around her neck._

___He moved forward slowly until he stood in front of her. He heard her breath catch and smiled. Bella had told him during one of their phone conversations how she found his bare feet sexy. He had laughed at her grumbling that she wanted to attack him every time she caught sight of his feet._

_"__Isabella I want you to pleasure me with your mouth and your hands." _

___Bella didn't hesitate as she quickly undid his pants and pushed them down his thighs. She took his length in her hands and slid him into her mouth._

___Edward hissed. __FUCK! I'm not going to last!____ He thought as she swirled her tongue around his head and flicked it over the little slit._

_"__Suck my cock, Isabella!" He ordered._

___Bella moaned at the sound of his voice and relaxed her throat as she created a vacuum in her mouth and sucked him in as deep as she could. _

___Edward couldn't resist threading his fingers into her hair and he began to rock against her mouth._

___Bella slid her hand down to his balls and she rolled them in her fingers. She was bracing herself with her other hand on his hip._

_"__Hold still, I want to fuck your mouth. That's it… fuck, you are good. Yeah… that's it, Baby; take me deeper down your throat. Hum against my cock… oh god! Just like that… I'm gonna cum, swallow it all… Aaaagh!" _

___He could feel his balls tighten as he shot his cum down her throat. Bella swallowed greedily. She was almost suckling on his dick, frantic not to spill a drop._

___She was panting when she finished and she felt a slight misting of sweat on her face. Her hair felt heavy and damp against her skin._

___Bella was uncomfortable in her kneeling position and her thigh muscles were screaming for relief. She tried to adjust her position slightly without giving Edward reason to be displeased with her._

___Edward took his pants off and moved away to the cupboards. He took out what he wanted to use. _

_"__Isabella get undressed and come here." _

___Bella unsteadily got up onto her feet. She took her shoes off and moaned at the comfort of having the stilettos off. She rolled her thigh highs off and slipped her panties and skirt down. She bit her lip as she tried to take the top off. _

___Edward had put a double knot in the back and she couldn't undo it. She began to panic. Her hair was making her hot and she felt the damp tendrils around her face as she turned this way and that to undo the laces._

___Edward watched her with a smile. He hadn't told her not to speak but so far she hadn't used her voice. He wanted to see if she would ask for his help or would she continue to struggle by herself._

___Bella let her breath out noisily. She was getting irritated, hot and bothered. She felt as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs and she was impatient to get onto the table for whatever her Master had planned. __Next time I am getting front fastening buttons or a fucking zip – fuck this!_

___Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she looked at Edward, with a soft 'fuck' that she didn't mean to utter, she sighed, "Master… I can't…. I need… help?" The words came out like a question._

_"__Come here Isabella" he made sure not to smile. She HAD to learn that he WAS her Master and that HE would take care of her and she needed to stop being so stubborn and learn to ask for help._

___She walked quickly to his side and began to turn her back to him but he held her still by gripping her hips._

___She was looking down and he could see that she was uncomfortable and she was over heating as well._

___She was biting her lip. __So fucking cute!_

___He shook his head slightly to clear it, he had to stay in the game…_

_"__Isabella – look at me." Her eyes flew up to his._

_"__What should you be saying to me round about now?" She looked at him confused and shook her head. He sighed and lightly tapped her hip. "Think! What are you feeling? You will answer me." _

___She ran her tongue over her lip and bit it, "Um I'm… um, very hot and uncomfortable… Master, I am thirsty… my hair is bothering me and making me too hot. MASTER!" She shouted the last word as he swiftly turned her around and spanked her three times with his bare hand._

_"__WHAT. DO. YOU. NEED. TO. SAY?" He was annoyed with her. FUCK! She should be safe wording! Had she forgotten again? SHIT!_

___She was staring at him and he could see her grasping her hands nervously. "We are going to keep this up all night, Isabella, THINK! WHAT DO YOU NEED TO FUCKING SAY, ISABELLA?"_

___Suddenly he saw her face light up as she caught on and she squealed as he spanked her again, "Isabella! Say it!"_

_"__Okay, YELLOW for fuck sake! Yellow!" she was scowling at him now and she put a hand up to try and rub her sore behind. Edward had to remind himself that she was out of practice and he needed to have patience._

___He held her gaze steadily as he slid his hands down her arms to capture her hands, "Uh ha Isabella, no touching. Now, you called yellow, but you should have called Red because you are in danger of dehydrating right now aren't you?" _

___She sighed and nodded._

_"__Turn around Little Girl." She turned quickly and he swept her hair to one side and he quickly untied her laces and helped her to pull the offending garment off. Her body was sweaty and slick and the leather didn't make it easy but Edward pulled it up and Bella threw it across the room with a scowl. _

___Edward tapped her ass twice again, softer this time. "Pick up your clothes and fold them and place them on the chair, Isabella!" _

___She wanted to stamp her foot in frustration; this was so not the way she saw the evening turning out! She didn't need lessons, for fuck sakes! She wanted to play! Her inner voice quietly reminded her that this was part of this lifestyle, instruction and correction by her Master. Her 'Master' the word made Bella smile and she reached up to touch her collar. _

___She returned to stand in front of Edward and he was holding out a bottle of water__. Thank you sweet baby Buddha!_

___She almost reached out for it but remembered not to. She stood before Edward with her legs shoulder width apart and her hands behind her back. Her head was bowed and her eyes were downcast._

_"__Are you thirsty Isabella?" her Master asked her and she shivered from the sound of his voice._

___She kept silent._

_"__Whenever I ask you a question tonight, you will answer me. Do you understand?"_

_"__Yes Master."_

_"__Now, are you thirsty?" _

_"__Yes Master" she whispered._

_"__Drink now, Little Girl." Edward murmured and handed her the bottle._

___Bella drank until she had to take a breath. She felt some of the water run down her chin and throat and down her chest. It felt deliciously cool against her fevered skin._

___Edward looked at her with a frown. When she took a breath he took the water away from her. "Enough Isabella." He said._

___She wanted to protest but one look at his dark eyes and she was silent._

___He walked around her and pulled her hair up and tied it with elastic into a messy bun. Bella was so grateful to feel the air against her clammy skin that she moaned._

___Bella took deep breaths and felt herself calm down._

___Edward's voice roused her, "Get on the table Isabella. Face upwards and raise your arms above your head."_

___Bella could feel her juices running down her thigh. She hadn't even realized that she was so aroused. Bella lied down and immediately put her arms above her head._

_"__Feet together on the table, good, shoulder width apart, Isabella. Now let your thighs drop down on either side."_

___She felt embarrassed suddenly to be so open and so exposed. She looked up at him in alarm._

_"__Do not hesitate, Isabella" he said and gave her a smack on her thigh. She dropped them immediately._

_"__I am giving you a refresher course tonight. Trust. Obey. Submit. Safe word. Honor. Love. Discipline. Care. Respect. Remember these words. "_

___As he spoke to her Edward was winding rope around her legs from her ankle to her thighs. He attached the ends to the rings on the edge of the table._

___He took care not to touch her in an intimate way. He could see her cream leaking out of her. Her thighs were coated and her clit was swollen and stood almost erect. He was certain that if he were to touch it she would cum. His cock was pulsing with his own arousal. He finished with her legs and moved up to her wrists._

___Instead of binding them together as he had done in the past, he attached each wrist to ropes on either side of the table stretching her out. Bella arched her back to release the tension in her muscles._

_"__You've been faithful in doing your exercises I see. You're body is more defined and toned. You are so very beautiful, Isabella. What is your safe word?"_

_"__Green Master" she said and licked her lips._

_"__Are you still thirsty?"_

_"__A little."_

_"__Would you like something to appease your thirst?" he brushed a tendril of hair away from her face._

_"__If it pleases you Master." She said._

___He smiled at her, "Very good, Little Girl."_

___He moved away and she followed his movement covertly. He picked up an ice bucket and walked back to her. "This should cool you down. Now, you may vocalize. But I want to try something else as well." He picked up a blindfold that she hadn't noticed on the table next to her._

___He attached the blindfold and leaned down to her ear. "Word?"_

_"__Green, Master." She whispered._

___He dipped his hand into the ice bucket and she heard the ice blocks move as he picked them up. She tensed and opened her mouth slightly anticipating taking one into her mouth but she gasped as she felt drops of icy water drip onto her cheek._

_"__Aaaagh!" she moved her head in anticipation of the next drops but this time they landed on her chest._

_"__Please! Please Master!" she pleaded as she felt a wet and icy finger brush against one and then the other nipple._

_"__You nipples are also hot, Isabella. Let me cool those down first."_

___Her back arched off the table as she felt an ice block slide across her breast. This time he didn't touch her nipples. He just moved the ice block in little circles around her breasts. Bella's nipples were hard and began to ache._

_"__Master, please touch me!" she was frustrated beyond anything she had endured before._

___She felt a sharp pinch on her nipple, "Patience!" he said sharply._

___Bella forced herself to relax behind her blindfold. She licked her lips again. Suddenly she felt an ice block brush against her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick the moisture. Edward's fingers were holding the ice against her mouth and Bella opened her mouth wider and sucked his fingers into her mouth._

___She heard his sharp intake of breath as her hot tongue flicked against his thumb and forefinger._

_"__Fuck, Little Girl, that feels so good."_

___Bella hummed in agreement as she swallowed the melted water. Edward reached down and pinched her other nipple, "Open your mouth."_

___She immediately obeyed and his fingers slid out of her mouth leaving the ice block to melt on her tongue._

_"__Good girl. Now we are going to play a little game. I want you to recite the words that I told you to remember. If you get a word right, I will reward you, but if you get it wrong we will start again and I will punish you. Are you ready?"_

_"__Yes Master."_

___He picked up a feather and ran it down her torso._

_"__You may begin Isabella"_

___What the fuck were the words? Bella couldn't think of anything but his hands and the throbbing hard cock that stood to attention in line with her face. __Words! Words! Sexy feet? Feathers____? She groaned to herself – she was never getting laid. _

_"__Um, Honor?"_

___Edward smirked to himself; he knew that she hadn't really been listening to him._

_"__Good. How would you like me to touch you?"_

_"__I want you to fuck me Master!" Bella's voice sounded desperate._

___Edward burst out laughing, "Nice try, Baby, but not yet. Last chance and then I will do what I want to… One… Two_

_"__My nipples! Please touch them properly" she said loudly._

_"__Properly? Do you mean like this?" Edward asked and she could hear the amusement in his voice. His hands reached down to her breasts and he squeezed them both. Bella moaned with pleasure. Edward took his hands away and she hissed in frustration._

_"__What are the words, Isabella?" she felt another piece of ice on her stomach. This time he didn't use his fingers to hold it in place. It began to melt in her belly button._

_"__Fuck!" She hissed and she immediately felt the sting of his hand as he spanked her inner thigh._

_"__Wrong!" he said with glee._

_"__But I…" she began to protest._

_"__WORDS only!" he admonished her sternly._

___Edward ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh to the junction and then he lightly tapped his fingers against her core. Bella was almost mindless with need. He used one finger and lightly drew it up her exposed core. _

___Bella bit her lip as she tried to remember what he had said and ignored her aching centre._

_"__Obey. Trust. Submit. Safe word…. um, Love. Care… um…. respect." she licked her lip._

_"__Very, very good. Now you have earned a nice reward. What do you want, Isabella?"_

___She blushed, dare she? __Oh fuck it! Why not?_

_"__A butt plug, Master"_

___Edward's head was swimming. He moved his hand upwards to her stomach and displaced the water that had pooled in her belly button. It ran down her sides and she wriggled._

_"__Hmmm. You like that, hey? What size have you been using?"_

_"__Um, the - the blue one, Master. The largest size that you gave me."_

___Her voice was stronger and Edward could see her blush recede. She was learning to vocalize well._

___He moved to a drawer and pulled out the largest size butt plug that he had given her. He quickly lubed it a little and moved back to her side. Her breathing had picked up and her nipples were rock hard, just like his cock, which was painful and throbbing._

___He ran the plug up her slit, and Bella bucked against it. "No, Isabella! Not yet!"_

___She bit her lip to stop herself from swearing at him._

___Edward repeated his action. Coating the plug and his fingers. She was almost flowing! "Fuck, girl, you are so wet! Your pussy is clenching at my finger like a hungry little mouth." He had inserted a finger and felt her muscles clench around it._

_"__Don't cum Isabella! I have not given you permission to cum yet! You still have a word to remember."_

___Slowly Edward pushed the finger that had been inside her into her ass. Bella bucked against his hand, trying to push herself against his finger. He pinched her thigh. "Stay still!"_

___She was moving her head from side to side. _

___Slowly Edward inserted a second finger. "You have been using your plug Isabella! Good girl." _

___He removed his fingers and inserted the plug slowly. Bella let out a long moan, "Oh! Yesssss!"_

___Edward knew she was very close, "What is the last word Isabella? Tell me and I will let you cum. Do you want to cum? Hmmm?"_

_"__Oh please! Oh please, Master, please". She was whimpering and she didn't care._

___He pinched her on her outer pussy lips. "Stop whimpering! What is the last word?"_

___Bella could hardly remember her last name never mind the words. Her mind raced and she forced herself to ignore the fullness in her ass. She wanted him there!_

_Trust. Obey. Submit. Safe word. Honor. Love. Discipline. Care…._

___Over and over she recited the words silently…then she gasped,_

_'__DISCIPLINE!" she shouted out triumphantly._

___Edward was grinning. She was absolutely exquisite!_

_"__Very, very good my Little Girl. Now what does my little submissive want as a reward?" _

___Bella took a deep breath, it was now or never – "I want you to take me there…"_

_"__Vocalize Isabella. What do you want?"_

___The time for being modest was over, Bella realized, so she took a calming breath and opened her mouth._

_"__Master, please fuck my ass!" _

___Edward didn't move. "Isabella? Are you sure?"_

_"__Yes Master, very sure." Her voice was calm and strong._

___Edward removed her blindfold. Bella blinked for a few minutes until she could focus on Edward's face._

_"__Tell me again." He whispered. _

___Bella didn't blink and her gaze didn't waiver._

_"__Master, please fuck my ass and let me cum. I want this. I need this. Please." _

___Edward moved faster that he thought possible. He quickly undid her ropes on her arms and her legs. He ordered her to lay still as her massaged her limbs and stretched them out. He left the butt plug inside her and Bella tried to rub her legs together to find some friction, but Edward smacked her on her hip._

_"__No! Isabella, if you do that again, I won't continue. At all! Do you understand?"_

_"__Yes Master. I'm sorry."_

___He picked her up off the table and moved over to the bed. He laid her down on her side. _

___He pulled the pillows down and ordered her to lie on them so that her ass was sticking up._

_"__Keep your legs open." He ordered her as he moved away for a moment._

___He returned with a tube of lubricant, a condom and a vibrator._

_"__Look at me, Isabella. I want you to watch me." He said softly._

___She turned to look up at him as he knelt next to her. His cock looked huge and for a moment she was nervous. _

___Then she remembered his words. Her words. "Trust. Love. Respect. Discipline. Honor. Safe word. Submit. Care." She whispered to herself._

___Edward smiled down at her. "Exactly my Love."_

___Her nerves were gone. Edward tore the condom open and rolled it down over his cock. He poured some lube into his hand and spread it down his length._

_"__Word?"_

_"__Green"_

___His eyes were almost black with lust._

___He picked up the vibrator and moved behind her._

___Edward pulled the plug almost all the way out before pumping it inside her as far as he could._

_"__Master!" _

___He pulled it right out and Bella felt the loss of it._

___Suddenly she felt the tip of his cock against her little hole. His hand moved around her and he cupped her pussy and gave it a squeeze as he pushed himself inside. _

___Bella grunted at the feeling "Talk to me Isabella! Guide me!"_

___His voice was almost unrecognizable._

_"__More! I need more!" Oh! Fuck! The sensation was unbelievable. Edward knew he would not last long. She was so hot, so tight, too much. Too much!_

_"__Please Master. Please I want the vibrator. Please."_

___Edward pushed himself in a little more. "Just wait. Just wait."_

___He pushed in more of his cock and Bella started panting. She felt alive. She felt on fire. She could feel the film of sweat coating her body and his._

___He was all in. Edward was screaming inside to move. He wanted to pound into her. He shook off the thought and turned the vibrator on._

___Bella lifted her hips slightly moving back against him. Edward groaned into her back, "Fuuuck! That feels incredible. Hold still."_

___He positioned the vibrator at her entrance and slid it inside her. "Move! Please Master! Fucking move!" she needed the release that she sensed was just out of her reach. _

___Edward pulled back as he pushed the vibrator deep inside her. He pushed back in and pulled the vibrator out slightly._

___Bella was whimpering, uttering sounds, words. "Yes. Yes. Aaaagh. Fuck me. Fuck me. Please."_

___Edward began to move in a gentle rhythm. He could feel the soft vibrations of the vibrator as he moved it in and out of her._

___Bella felt her muscles tighten. "Master…"_

_"__Cum for me Isabella. Cum for your Master. NOW!"_

___He pulled out and then pounded into her and he did the same with the vibrator. He knew he had hit her G spot and Bella let out a scream and her entire body was shaking and bucking._

___Edward pumped into her again and then he came with a shout "ISABELLA!"_

___Bella was cumming again as she felt his cum release into his condom._

___Edward pulled out the vibrator but kept moving inside her as she came down. She was incoherent. She couldn't think. She heard her voice saying "Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh." but she couldn't stop._

___Suddenly she was laughing and crying and shaking. Edward pulled out of her and discarded the condom into the bin next to the bed and then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest on her side._

___He held her for long moments as she cried. _

___Bella slowly became aware of her surroundings as Edward picked her up and carried her into the shower. He placed her on the shower seat and turned all the jets on._

___Bella felt the hot water pounding over her and she opened her eyes. Edward was washing himself quickly and then he was in front of her kneeling at her feet._

___He had a loofah in his hand and he began to wash her from her feet up her legs, her thighs. He used a hand held jet and gently washed between her legs. His hands were gentle and firm. Over her stomach and her breasts. Her hands, arms, neck._

___Edward pulled her to her feet and turned her to face the wall and began on her shoulder blades, down the curve of her spine. He was incredibly gentle as he spread her cheeks and washed her where he had been._

___Edward finished off going down her thighs and the backs of her knees. Edward stood up and shampooed and conditioned her hair._

___He pulled her against his body and let the water cascade down her front._

_"__What is your word Baby?"_

_"__Green Master." She murmured._

___Edward switched the water off and wrapped Bella in a giant towel. He quickly dried himself and pulled on a robe. He dried her carefully and gently and pulled one of the plush robes around her._

___He wrapped a towel around her head and picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs into his bedroom._

___Edward sat her in one of the plush armchairs in his room. He retrieved her brush and began to gently brush her hair. He knew that it would stay wet for ages because it was so long and thick and so he turned the hair dryer on. Bella was almost asleep in the chair. She hadn't had a coherent thought since Edward had pushed himself inside her. She had never felt this way. She wanted him to never stop, she was almost afraid of the way she felt. She was out of control. She had heard herself laughing and then crying but she had no memory of why she had done those things._

___At last Edward was satisfied that her hair was dry enough. He ran his fingers through it and gently massaged her scalp._

___She moaned, acknowledging him for the first time since the playroom. He wasn't worried, he had checked her pupils and breathing and he knew that she had gone into 'sub-space'. He would explain it to her tomorrow._

___He untied her robe and picked her up. Edward gently laid her in his bed. Bella turned on to her stomach and within minutes she was sleeping._

___**A/N: A really big THANK YOU to Fiorella for making this chapter so much better!**_

___**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, your reviews are a joy xoxo**_

___**So was it everything you thought it would be?**_

___**More of Domward next week – remember the weekend is far from over…**_

___**Is anyone interested in an outtake of Alice and Jaspers fall out and make up? Let me know.**_


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – the twisted plot is mine!

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION - AND IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 – PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

_Just so you all know my beta Rocks! Yes, Fi, I left it in, because you do!_

_**Do I really need to remind you how the last chapter ended? If so…**_

_**Edward sat her in one of the plush arm chairs in his room. He retrieved her brush and began to gently brush her hair. He knew that it would stay wet for ages because it was so long and thick and so he turned the hair dryer on. Bella was almost asleep in the chair. She hadn't had a coherent thought since Edward had pushed himself inside her. She had never felt this way. She wanted him to never stop, she was almost afraid of the way she felt. She was out of control. She had heard herself laughing and then crying but she had no memory of why she had done those things.**_

_**At last Edward was satisfied that her hair was dry enough. He ran his fingers through it and gently massaged her scalp.**_

_**She moaned, acknowledging him for the first time since the play room. He wasn't worried – he had checked her pupils and breathing and he knew that she had gone into 'sub-space'. He would explain it to her tomorrow.**_

_**He untied her robe and picked her up. Edward gently laid her in his bed. Bella turned on to her stomach and within minutes she was sleeping.**_

_CHAPTER 26_

_Edward made his way upstairs and he began to clean and disinfect the playroom and bathroom. He was ecstatic about their playing. Bella had surpassed all of Edward's expectations and he was so in love with her._

_He thought about how she had looked in the music room as she had said her vows to him. He could feel her love and submission pouring out of her. Bella was his feisty, beautiful Little Girl and he wouldn't have her any other way._

_Edward knew that Bella was slightly bratty and he loved her even more because of it. He knew that there were many Dominants who wouldn't tolerate such behavior from their submissive._

_ If Edward was being totally honest, he would have to admit that he'd even encouraged that behavior from Bella._

_ A lot of Doms demanded complete submissiveness and total surrender of their subs will and spirit._

_Edward had always found that to be a little narcissistic and quite frankly boring. He had never wanted someone to simply be an echo of his desires, a Stepford wife you could say; someone that was so submissive that they became clingy and obsessive._

_ Edward loved that Bella challenged him even though she tested his patience to his very last nerve sometimes; he would never change a thing about her, except perhaps her unwillingness to open up to him. Edward knew that she edited events for him. He also knew that Bella had issues about where she fitted in his life. Edward knew that Bella was protective of him, to the point that she censored what she thought he should know and this frustrated him more than she knew. _

_Edward changed the sheets and towels and set up the playroom for the next day. Bella would be wearing his collar until Sunday evening and although he intended to go easier on her this weekend; as it was her first time as a full sub, he wasn't going to go too easy on her. He took a bottle of water from the fridge and closed the door._

_He climbed into bed next to Bella and she immediately turned into his arms. He pulled her back against his chest and slipped a leg between hers. Bella clasped Edward's hand that was resting on her stomach and he wrapped his other hand around her breast. He felt the nipple harden beneath his palm and he smiled as he nestled his face into her neck and closed his eyes._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

_Bella woke up feeling thirsty. She also needed the bathroom urgently. Edward was wrapped around her like ivy. She wiggled a bit and felt his arms tighten,_

_"What's the matter?" he muttered sleepily. _

_She looked at the bedside clock and noticed it was 3.45 a.m._

_"Bathroom" she said. _

_Edward loosened his grip from around Bella and she slid out of bed. She was surprised that she was naked but then again she didn't remember much after Edward had carried her to the bed upstairs. She frowned as she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered having the most exquisite climaxes and then things got fuzzy. _

_Had she cried? Bella washed her hands and made her way through the dressing room. She walked to the door but Edward stopped her with his words,_

_"Where are you going Baby?" _

_She remembered in time that she was collared, "I'm thirsty, Master. Go back to sleep." _

_"I brought you some water; it's next to the bed." He said. Edward flicked on the soft bedside light._

_Bella walked around to Edward's side of the bed. He was propped up on the pillows and he looked like pure Sex. His eyes were hooded and the light stubble made his jaw more defined. His hair was sticking up all over the place and Bella felt a rush of desire soar through her. She drank the water as Edward watched on; he was getting aroused by watching her throat moved up and down as she drank greedily._

_"You need to drink more water, Isabella. Don't allow yourself to become too parched." His voice was low. _

_Bella felt her nipples harden at his commanding tone. "Yes Master." _

_She made to walk around to her side of the bed but his hand snuck out and wrapped around her wrist._

_"I want your mouth on me." He said._

_Bella's eyes widened but she didn't hesitate. She pulled the duvet down and saw his cock was hard and ready for her._

_Bella climbed onto the bed and situated herself between Edward's legs; she took his balls in her hands ignoring his cock all together. As Bella started to sucked and lick at Edward's balls, she looked up saw how much his eyes had darkened. _

_In return Edward was taking in the glorious sight of what was happening between his legs. Bella's eyes were dark, her face was flushed from sleep and her hair was messy. Edward thought she had never looked more beautiful to him. Her pink lips were sucking on his sacs lightly as she flicked her tongue over them._

_Her eyes were teasing him. He could see the slight smile around her pretty mouth. "Hmmm, Little Girl, are you being deliberately naughty?"_

_Bella winked at him and wiggled her ass. Edward groaned. How was it possible to want her so much? If he lived for a thousand years he would never have enough of her!_

_Suddenly he reached forward and picked her up, Bella squealed and Edward twisted her so that she was pinned beneath him. Her legs went around his hips, but he stopped her and pushed them up into her chest. And then he was there. His cock was nudging her entrance. _

_She was grinning up at him unrepentantly. "You are a naughty minx Isabella. I shall punish you! Now you have to stay quiet while I fuck my little pussy! You see Isabella, I have missed my pussy and I think that it has missed my cock! Am I right?" _

_She nodded and squirmed, trying to force his cock inside her. Edward held her down with his hips pressed against hers._

_"Stop moving!" Edward eyes darken while he was looking at Isabella "As I was saying; you have to be completely quiet. If you make one noise, you will be sorry and my little pussy will be even sorrier!" _

_"Before we start: I want you to tell me your words Isabella, what are they?" _

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

_Who fucking cares what the words are! _

_Just fuck me!_

_Bella was irritated with him; she didn't understand what his obsession was with the words was all of a sudden._

_Bella glared up into his face. She could see the hard glint in his eyes, he was just waiting for her to break out and say something, and well 'Mr. Dom' was in for a surprise._

_She smiled sweetly at him as she whispered;_

_"Trust" she kissed his throat._

_"Submit" she licked his collarbone._

_"Obey" her lips trailed down his chest._

_"Safe word" she brushed her mouth against his jaw._

_"Love" she nipped the slight cleft in his chin._

_"Honor" she breathed into his ear._

_"Care" she nibbled his earlobe._

_"Respect" she nuzzled the sweet spot behind his ear._

_"Discipline is one of my favorites!" she bit down hard on his shoulder._

_Edward snapped and speared into her heat. He pinned her hands in one of his hands above her head, as he braced himself with his free arm._

_Bella noticed that Edward's eyes were pitch black in the dim light_

_"Open your legs wide Isabella and don't make a fucking sound!" Edward said as he continued to grind roughly into Bella. _

_"FUCK!" he growled loudly "You drive me fucking crazy!"_

_Edward leaned down and bit her nipple hard! Bella had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. The pain mixed of her cheek mixed with the intense please of having him plowing into her was almost unbearable as he moved harder and faster._

_"I want to fuck you everyday! All the fucking time Isabella!" Edward said through clinched teeth. _

_"You are disobedient, Little Girl. You think you can control me, but we both know you can't! My pussy so wet for me! Only for me! You will never cum from anyone else's cock again in your life! You crave me! You want to cum for me! But I will not allow it yet! Hold back Isabella!" Edward leaned down and bit her other nipple hard. Edward then licked it tentatively to make it pucker; he then bit down again on it harder than the first time. _

_Over and over he moved from one to the other. Eventually he suckled laving her nipples with his tongue. Her breasts were aching; she wanted the nipple clamps pulling them, pinching them._

_He slowed his movement down as he felt her muscles begin to spasm around him. _

_Edward lifted his head and looked at her. Bella's eyes were half closed and she was biting her lip so hard trying to keep silent._

_"Speak to me now, Isabella." He growled._

_"PLEASE!" Bella screamed begging "MASTER PLEASE! I need to cum! Please… please!" _

_"You must learn ways to distract yourself Isabella. I am the one that permits you to come! Look at me!" Edward said forcefully._

_Bella's eyes snapped opened and she looked into his stormy green eyes._

_"Sssh! Relax your body Isabella. No, __relax__. Concentrate on your breathing. Slow it down a little. __Concentrate__ on your breathing, Isabella." His voice was low and soothing, but commanding all the same._

_Bella wanted to thrash around. She wanted to reach her hand down between them and rub against her clit._

_"But Mast..." she started to whine._

_"STOP!" Edward commanded. If you whine about this! You, Isabella will not find any release! Now, can you feel it receding?" Edward said pointedly_

_Bella nodded. "Yes, Master."_

_"Good girl! Now this time I will let you cum, but you wait for __me__ to tell you. Listen to my voice Isabella! Think of something else, Baby."_

_He picked up speed again and began to thrust in long hard strokes. Bella felt her body react swiftly. She tried to think of something else._

_"Trust, obey, safe word, care, discipline, respect, love, honor, submit, trust, obey, safe word, care, discipline, respect, love, honor…" Bella recited the words over and over._

_Edward's lips were against her ear. "That's it Little Girl, you are such a good girl for your Master. You are doing so well. My Little Girl wants to cum. I am so proud of you." _

_Edward released her hands and pushed himself up to give his hand space. He reached between their bodies and then he was pinching and twisting her clit between his fingers as he pressed down._

_"Let go now, cum for your Master, my Little Pussy. Cum on my cock! Now!"_

_Bella felt herself buck into his hand as he pinched her clit hard and with a last hard thrust from Edward, Bella screamed out and they came together, she was shaking and clutching his shoulders._

_Edward rocked his hips against hers as they came down. _

_He rolled off her and lay panting on his back. Bella lay next to him quietly trying to get her breathing under control._

_Edward got up and walked to the bathroom inturn Bella quickly got up and used the guest room bathroom to clean herself, wash her face and brushed her teeth quickly with the spare tooth brush._

_As she padded back into the room, Edward was remaking the bed. "Come here." He murmured to her as he climbed under the duvet._

_Bella quickly slipped in beside him. Edward pulled her into his arms. Bella rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you sleepy or do you want talk a little bit?"_

_"We can talk." She said softly._

_"This is a safe zone, Love. You may speak to me freely for now; alright?"_

_She kissed his shoulder and nodded, "Yes Master"_

_Edward ran a hand through her hair. "You are glowing, Baby. Are you happy?" _

_Bella sat up and turned over so that she lay on his chest. She grinned down at him. "I don't think that I have ever been happier. I love you so much, Master." _

_Edward watched her blush as she called him Master. "Last night was incredible and I mean the ceremony was so very special, Master. By the way, where is my other collar?" _

_She reached up and touched the silver heart. She knew it was engraved with a pattern of some sort._

_Edward brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and pulled her in for a slow kiss. He pulled back and she pouted at the loss of his mouth._

_Edward shook his head at her as he spanked her on her behind once._

_"Ow!" she jumped more from fright, she hadn't been expecting it._

_"Don't be a brat; Isabella!" he brushed a thumb over her bottom lip._

_"I have your other collar. As my sub you will collect a few different collars. Don't worry; you can wear it again soon, okay?" _

_She smiled and nodded._

_"Now tell me about the playroom. Was there anything you didn't like?" _

_"Well, I am a little confused about what happened after we… made love?"_

_Edward's eyes darkened with emotion, "May I ask you something first?'_

_Bella nodded and rest her chin on her folded hands on his chest._

_"Did you enjoy it?"_

_Bella felt herself blush a deep crimson as she nodded and her eyes looked at a spot over his shoulder._

_Edward put his hand under her chin and Bella knew that she had to look at him. She raised her eyes hesitantly to meet his._

_She bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling very shy. _

_"Talk to me" he said softly as he pulled her lip out from between her teeth._

_"It was … everything that I hoped for and more. Ed- I mean Master, I can't describe the feeling… the incredible feeling of being so… __filled… __so all encompassed by you. You made all the difference. I have never ever trusted any other human being as I trust you." She moved suddenly and sat up, unmindful of the fact that she was naked, she knelt next to his body and leaned forward._

_Bella's eyes were shining with unshed tears, "I have never loved you more than I do at this moment, Edward Cullen'._

_Edward was amazed at the rush of overwhelming love that he felt for this woman, "Isabella, I love you. Thank you for trusting me with your heart and your body. Are you sore?"_

_She shook her head, "No. A bit tender maybe, but not sore. I loved everything about the night. Thank you for making this so special." She blushed as she yawned and quickly put her hand up to cover her mouth, "Sorry!"_

_Edward ignored his engorged dick and smiled at her tenderly, "Come here Little Girl," he pulled her arm and she laid her head on his chest as she snuggled into the crook of his arm. He turned and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. _

_"Sleep Baby, you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow. We will talk more later. I am setting the alarm and when it goes off you need to do your workout and then make me breakfast. You will serve me in the dining room and you will eat in the kitchen unless I ask you to join me. I will put your clothes out for you in the guest room. Understand?"_

Bella could barely keep her eyes open all of a sudden. She nodded into his neck and sleepily breathed, "Yeah, Master."

_Edward held her in his arms as she drifted back to sleep. He didn't want to miss a moment with her. _

_Edward knew his schedule for the next two weeks would be hectic; as filming was not ending till the second week of December. There would be very little time for lengthy phone calls and not much time for visiting, but Edward didn't care. There was no way that he could go without seeing Bella for an extended period of time. He couldn't wait to take her to his parents' vineyard for Thanksgiving. Seth was shutting down for five days over that period as long as they were still running according to schedule._

_Edward pulled away from Bella for a moment and switched off the light and set the alarm for eight in the morning. he closed his eyes as he pulled her into his arms again._

_****~~~~PLU~~~~****_

_Bella woke to the sound of the alarm going off. __Nooooo! _

_"Huh?" she mumbled into her pillow and made to turn over but she was stopped by a light sharp tap on her hip._

_"Time to get up, Isabella." Her Master's voice sounded far too cheerful next to her ear._

_Bella groaned and rolled over. "Whatever" she said to absently and pushed herself into a sitting position. Edward was standing on the side of the bed. He was wearing his old jeans with the rip in the knee and a black t-shirt. He was showered and shaved and looked delicious._

_ Bella blew her hair out of her face and glared at him. __OMG! Stop smiling like a fucking Coca cola ad first thing in the morning! Sparky in all his glory! Seriously does he have to be a morning person – ALL THE TIME?_

_Edward stood staring at her. He could have let her sleep, but then she would know that he didn't follow through and Edward knew that Bella would use all of his weaknesses against him._

_She bit her lip hard to stop herself from snapping at him and surely landing herself on the spanking bench. She shook her head in disgust and got up, ignoring him as she made her way to the dressing room. _

_"Isabella! I told you that your clothes would be in the guest room! You have ten minutes to get done and meet me in the gym. I wouldn't be late if I were you!" He didn't even try and hide his smirk._

_Bella hissed and almost ran out of the bedroom. The guest room door slammed and Edward growled in irritation. __And there she is… Miss Grumpy in all her glory!_

_Meanwhile Bella was cursing up a storm as she washed her face and brushed her hair. __The little fucker did this deliberately! He makes all sweet and nice but deep inside he is the devil!_

_"FUCK!" Bella yells after she knocked her elbow on the closet door, while she looked for her clothes to wear. __Shit!_

_As she grabbed a sports bra from the drawer her eyes fell on the bed._

_"No fucking way! Are you kidding me?" she shouted to no one in particular. He had left a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants on the bed. No panties. "What is it with him and the panty thing? Maybe Edward gets turned on by the sight of camel toe?" she grumbled as she got dressed in double time. _

_Edward stood outside her door and he bit back a laugh as he listened to her moaning and complaining. It was going to be a very long day for Miss Isabella Swan._

_"How the fuck must I know when ten minutes are up if there are no fucking clocks in this house?" she said to herself._

_She pulled on the trainers that were on the floor and ran down the stairs. She didn't see Edward standing in his doorway._

_He made his way down to the gym and comforted himself with the knowledge that he was going to work her harder for her little trantrum._

_She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around the gym. She didn't see Edward anywhere._

_"Fucking typical…" she muttered._

_"ISABELLA!" _

_Bella jumped and stood still. _

_Edward walked up behind her and grabbed hold of her hip with one hand. She knew what was coming._

_Instead of the spanking that she anticipated she felt his lips brush her ear. _

_"Today you are starting off with a four mile run. Then you will do one full turn of the circuit. You will shower and serve me breakfast in one hour. I suggest that you stop complaining and move it! NOW!" The Voice brooked no argument and Bella quickly made her way over to the treadmill._

_"By the way Isabella, there is a clock on the wall…" Edward made his way over to the lounger that was strategically placed around the pool. The ceiling to floor windows let the late autumn light shine in._

_Edward lay on a lounger, reading the morning news papers. He had a mug of coffee next to him and his laptop lay near by._

_Bella could not believe that he was tormenting her with coffee as she set the treadmill and she began the warm-up._

_She turned her focus inward and listened to her breathing as she picked up speed. She actually enjoyed working out and found that she often put in more than her required three miles a day. The repetitive motion relaxed her and she found herself in a far more relaxed mood as she moved onto the training circuit. _

_She hadn't been to a gym in a long time and it took her a few minutes to remember how to use some of the equipment._

_She glanced over to Edward and saw that he was working on his lap top and talking on the phone in a low voice._

_Bella knew that she should ask him for assistance, but her stubborn streak reared its ugly head and so she just battled on alone. She wasn't sure how much weight to put on each machine and so she just went by what felt right. She did ten repetitions of each machine._

_Bella glanced at the clock and saw that time was running out fast. She glanced over at Edward who looked very comfortable as he chatted and laughed softly into the phone. Bella felt a sudden feeling of jealousy._

_Who was he talking to in such a soft and tender tone?_

_She was two machines from finishing and she knew that she was going to be late._

_She stood and bit her lip as she inched away towards the stairs. She kept her gaze averted and tried to be as quiet as she could._

_"Isabella? Are you finished?" He voice rang out softly._

_Bella gasped and she blushed as she met his steady gaze. She cursed the fact that she was such a bad liar._

_"Um... n-no Master, I n-need to, um, make breakfast and I only have two machines to go. May I leave?" She remembered just in time to ask his permission._

_Edward swung his legs over to one side of the lounger, never breaking eye contact with her. Bella began to fidget under his emerald stare. __He would make a really great cop, __she thought suddenly and she licked her lips as she imagined him in a uniform. __Hmmmm... I would love to be interrogated by 'Officer' Edward!__ The thought made her smirk._

_"ISABELLA – what the fuck is wrong with you this morning?" Edward's sharp tone brought Bella down to earth with a jump._

_Oh shit! I had to go and piss him off…_

_She looked at Edward with big eyes and she couldn't say anything, she had a nasty feeling that she was going to get busted for her bad attitude._

_Edward stood up and walked over to where she stood looking like a deer caught in the head lights. Her eyes kept flicking over to the clock on the wall. __It's 8.38 a.m... I'm not going to make it!_

_Her thoughts fled when she felt Edward's hand grasp her chin and turn her face to his angry one._

_"Look at me. That's better, now __what__ is going on with you this morning?" He was trying to be patient with her._

_"I'm sorry, Master" she said quietly. She looked down but then looked up quickly as she felt his fingers tighten on her chin._

_Edward stifled a sigh. __She is so fucking stubborn and obstinate! I have to break this stubborn streak!_

_"I am not looking for an apology, Isabella. I asked you for an explanation. Not that it will do you any good today, but still I just wanted to know why you are in such a prissy mood. But if you don't want to tell me…" he started into her stormy gaze._

_"I don't have an excuse Master. I hate being woken up and being rushed to do stuff. I wanted to wake up with you and I wanted to spend time with you… fuck! I can't even do this for one fucking weekend without messing it up." She was swallowing quickly and blinking wildly, trying to hold on to the unshed tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat again and stood quietly. Edward could see the misery and contrition in her eyes._

_Edward sighed and stepped away from her, never letting her eyes break away from his. _

_"Listen to me. I want you to go and shower. Put on the clothes that are on the bed. When you are finished you are to go down to the kitchen and you will make me breakfast. Is that clear?"_

_Bella nodded, but at his frown she quickly qualified it with a "Yes Master."_

_"We will deal with your temper tantrum later. You may go." He told her and she quickly turned and left the room._

_Edward shook his head as he picked up the news paper and his laptop and made his way upstairs._

_Bella was furious with herself as she stood and allowed the hot water to relax her muscles._

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just wake up and keep my mouth shut? I need to fix this. I need to make this better, somehow._

_Bella decided that she was not going to question anything else that day. She would be the perfect submissive. She dried her body off and quickly dried her hair. She pulled it up into a French plait. _

_The outfit that Edward had chosen for her was a short flared black skirt and a green skinny t-shirt. Bella grinned when she saw the black lacy boy shorts and bra. She dressed quickly and slipped on the black ballet slippers and with a quick swipe lip-gloss and mascara she made sure that the room was tidy and made her way into the kitchen._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

_Edward smelled the most delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He forced himself to continue sitting in his office._

_There was a soft knock at the door._

_"Come in" he called._

_Bella opened the door and knelt in the doorway. Edward felt himself get hard. She looked absolutely gorgeous. _

_Her head was bowed and her eyes downcast, "Master? You breakfast is ready to be served, Sir." She said quietly._

_Edward held onto the arm rests of this chair, it was all that Edward could do to stop himself from ordering her to lie across his desk. He smiled to himself. That would come later. He was going to punish Isabella in a different way today._

_He walked up to where she knelt and touched the top of her head with a caress of his fingers. Bella couldn't resist leaning into his touch. She bit her lip to stifle the groan that his touch caused._

_"Thank you Isabella. You may serve me now."_

_Edward walked into the dining room and saw that she had set a place for one. He sat down and Bella brought his plate out and set it in front of him. _

_"Would you like juice and coffee Master?" she asked with her eyes looking at the ground._

_"Yes I'll have both." Edward replied._

_Edward concentrated on his breakfast. Bella had prepared an omelet as well as a side of mushrooms and sausage._

_Bella returned with lightly buttered toast as well as a glass of juice and a mug of coffee._

_Edward continued to eat as Bella knelt beside his seat. _

_He paused as he took a sip of juice._

_"Isabella, go and eat your breakfast. I will come to you when I am finished."_

_She got up silently and moved to warm up her omelet in the microwave. Although she didn't have much of an appetite she knew that she would need her strength for the rest of the day._

_Even though Bella did not have an appetite, she was amazed that she was shoveling the food into her mouth. Bella recognized that she had to make herself slow down, try to savor each bite before she gave herself _indigestion_. She smiled into her mug of coffee. __That's what I'm talking about…_

_Bella wanted to talk to Alice and find out how her talk with Jasper had gone and to ask her advice about her rebellious behavior and what she should do about it, but she wasn't sure how to ask Edward if she could use the phone. Just as she was thinking about her quandary Edward walked into the kitchen._

_Bella jumped up and stood next to her chair with her hands clasped in front of her and her head bowed, eyes down._

_Edward walked past her and put his dishes in the dishwasher._

_He turned to her, "Sit down and finish eating, Isabella. Remember this is a free zone."_

_She sat down and picked at her piece of toast. Edward poured himself another mug of coffee and brought the pot over to her, "Would you like some more coffee?"_

_Bella nodded. Edward filled up her mug and added some milk._

_He sat down across from her. "Eat, Baby." _

_Bella smiled at her plate and continued to eat._

_"Last night or this morning you asked me what had happened to you after we made love. I'd like to explain that to you." _

_Bella's eyes flicked up but she quickly lowered them when she caught his gaze on her._

_"Look at me" he said in his Dom voice._

_Green met brown._

_Bella took her last bite of food and moved to pick up her plate._

_"Leave it for now. What you experienced is called 'Sub-space'. It is basically when your emotions become so heightened, that you almost go into a trance like state. It is one of the reasons that we shouldn't drink when we are going to play. You need aftercare, as well as me to be responsible in gauging your state of mind. It is a sensory overload and it can happen when there is a prolonged heightening of the senses. As a sub, you would cease to feel pain and to prolong the feeling you may ask for more and harsher punishment. That is where I come in. If I was particularly sadistic, and you went into sub-space, I could very easily do some real damage."_

_Bella shuddered at this, she thought of not being able to help herself or stop someone from hurting her. An unwelcome thought crept into her head. __What about Jim?__ She flinched but pushed it away. __It's nothing!_

_Edward was waiting for a response and Bella nodded, "I felt like I wasn't really there for a time. It was like I was coming out of an anesthetic or something."_

_"Were you in distress or afraid?" He watched her carefully to see her reaction._

_"No, not at all. In the back of my mind I knew you were there and that you would take care of me." Her face showed him that she was speaking the truth. _

_He relaxed visibly. She trusted him. Bella caught his expression and frowned._

_"Were you worried?" she asked quickly._

_"I wasn't worried as such, I am just pleased that you enjoyed it and that you trust me." _

_They smiled at each other. Bella reached out her hand hesitantly and brushed her fingers across the back of his hand._

_Edward's smile faded a little, "Now about this morning,"_

_Bella rolled her eyes before she could stop herself. She looked down and hoped that he hadn't noticed._

_No such luck._

_Edward's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. Everything was ready so they may as well begin. It was going to be a very long day for Isabella. Edward pushed himself to his feet and he took his coffee mug to the dishwasher. He pulled two bottles of water from the fridge and turned to face Bella. She was biting her lip, blushing at being caught out… __again._

_"Free time has just ended with your eye roll. Get up and clean up the kitchen. When you are finished, come and find me in the office. Do you understand? You will answer me!" Edward barley glanced at her as he made to leave the kitchen._

_"Yes Master, but…" it was now or never._

_"But? But what Isabella?" he was itching to begin her punishment._

_"I'd um really like to phone Alice, Master. T-to see how she is…" her voice petered off towards the end of the sentence with the darkening look of annoyance on his face._

_"You will not be speaking to Alice today at all. You will see her tomorrow." His voice was icy._

_"Why?" __Where the fuck is my filter?Did I really just ask that?_

_"Yes you did, and I have no idea why you haven't found your filter to shut up yet. This is not a fucking democracy, Isabella. Now do as you have been told!" His voice was cold and commanding, inviting nothing but complete acquiescence._

_Edward stormed out of the kitchen and Bella heard the office door slam._

_Ooookay__ – she knew she was skating on thin ice and so she cleaned up as quickly as she could. Bella made sure that the ingredients for lunch and dinner were ready._

_She made her way to the office door and knocked softly._

_"Come in!" the Voice called._

_Bella opened the door and stepped inside._

_Edward had changed. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a black shirt and tie. He was sitting behind his hug mahogany desk, working on his laptop._

_Bella stood just inside the door._

_"Come in Miss Swan. Your teachers tell me that you have been very disobedient today and you have given them a very difficult time. Is this true?"_

_Edward bit back the laugh that built inside his chest from the expression on Bella's face. She opened and shut her mouth three times._

_"Shut the door and come here!" he ordered._

_Bella was in shock. __Holy Shit! Is he kidding me? Oh! I hope not! Okay, he wants sassy, naughty Bella… well here goes._

_Bella closed the door and made her way over to the front of the desk, deliberately swaying her hips in an exaggerated manner. She was breathing hard and she felt the sudden moisture between her legs. Her nipples had hardened to the point of being painful. She couldn't hide the grin so she bit her lip and made her eyes wide and innocent._

_"I don't know what you mean, Headmaster." She said in the most innocent voice she could come up with._

_"Do not lie to me, Miss Swan. You were reluctant to get out of bed, you used bad words, you tried to sneak out of gym time and then you tried to lie about it. You have been a very naughty girl." Edward said sternly without acknowledging their game._

_Damn he's good!__ Bella thought and decided to let 'bad' Bella out to play._

_"Well, I don't know where you got your information, Headmaster, Sir", she rolled her eyes for good measure, "But I didn't feel like all the shit, I mean, activity this morning and my gym teacher was mean to me…" she grinned at him and twirled her plait in between her fingers._

_"That's enough Miss Swan. You're flirting will not work with me. There are consequences to your actions. You are going to write out two hundred lines. You will also receive twenty strokes by hand. Sit down at that table," Bella turned to see a little French writing desk in the corner._

_"You are joking, right, Master?" Bella was starting to get annoyed with this game._

_Edward jumped out of his chair and suddenly he was standing in front of her._

_"Isabella, do not question me. We were going to do role play today, and I have just decided to combine that with your punishment. So… move your ass into that chair or you can have another twenty strokes with the paddle. Which do you prefer?" Edward stated very firmly._

_He stood with his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the desk. He cocked his eyebrow at her daring her to defy him._

_Bella clenched her fists and glared at him. She opened her mouth and Edward tilted his head._

_"Okay, fine!" she turned and walked over to the little desk and dainty chair. She sat down and glared at the legal pad and pen in front of her._

_Edward pushed away from his desk and stood next to hers. "I want you to write out your words two hundred times each. You may begin."_

_He walked over and sat down behind his desk again._

_Bella was not happy. __This was not how I saw myself spending our first Saturday together!__ She sighed and wiggled in her seat. She picked up the pen and put it down. She drew little circles in the page and then she drew little hearts. __Fuck him! This is ridiculous!_

_"Isabella, what are you doing?" his voice was low. Too low!_

_"Sorry Master, I'm just getting started." She hastily replied._

_Bella wanted to ask him about these stupid words, he obviously found them significant but what was it with him making her repeat them all the time? Bella sighed again and turned over a new sheet of paper._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

_An hour later, Bella sat writing the final line. Trust, obey, safe word, care, discipline, respect, love, honor, submit._

_She wiped a tear off her cheek. She had started crying about half way through her lines._

_She had finally got it. These words were __her__ words. They were the essence of what their relationship was based on. _

_Trust – I have to trust him. With everything; including the Jim situation._

_Obey – I have to obey him without questions or attitude. Even at 8 a.m._

_Safe word – My safety net; always! _

_Care – he cares for me after discipline and in everything he does._

_Discipline – what I crave from my Master and he is faithful to me in carrying it out._

_Respect – I need to treat him with respect as he treats me with respect._

_Love - I love Edward and Edward loves me._

_Honor – in everything I am to honor him as he honors me._

_Submit – when I am wearing my collar I have to submit to my Master._

_…Oh! Wow! __Bella's eyes looked up quickly and saw that Edward wasn't looking at her. __Edward loves me, he is committed to me. _

_She stood up and picked up the sheets of paper that were smeared with her tears. She stood quietly before his desk. _

_Edward was going through his script, memorizing his lines for the following weeks shoot with Carol. There were only two 'love' scenes and he had been working his way through them. _

_He had heard the moment when Bella had realized what the seemingly random nine words were. She had gasped quietly and he heard her sniffing quietly. He knew that she was not looking at him and she was standing in a perfect submissive pose._

_He looked up. Her head was bowed and he could see the tears cruising down her cheeks as she bit her lip._

_"Are you finished Miss Swan?" he asked keeping his Voice stern._

_Bella nodded and put the soggy sheets on his desk. She put her hands behind her back again._

_Edward's heart swelled as he saw the tear streaked pages. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to bed and smother her with kisses and bury himself inside her. Bella was so incredibly stubborn but he knew that she had to work through issues herself and come to her own conclusions._

_"Are you ready for the second part of your punishment?"_

_Bella froze. She had to tell him, she had to apologize._

_"Red" she whispered and she cringed at his anticipated anger._

_His arms were around her before she could comprehend the fact that he had moved._

_He held her against him as he buried his face in her neck. "Talk to me Baby" he whispered into her ears._

_Bella put her arms around his neck "I'm sorry that I've been such a bitch! I am so grouchy in the morning. I'm sorry about getting lost and having to have Emmett come and find me! God, Edward, I am sorry that it has taken me almost a whole day to get what you wanted me to learn with the words that you gave me."_

_Her tears were running freely and she was talking fast, tripping over her words. But she wanted him to know._

_"I'm sorry that I safe wo-worded, but before we carry on, I had to te-tell you." She started hiccupping._

_Edward scooped Bella up into his arms and sat down on the overstuffed couch with her on his lap._

_He reached over and picked up the box of tissues on the side table. Bella took a handful and blew her nose and wiped her eyes._

_Edward traced her spine through her t-shirt. _

_They were quiet for a time and then she lifted her head and looked at him._

_"Are you angry?" she said softly._

_"No! Why would you think that?" he asked concerned._

_"I stopped us… you know… in the middle of…" she indicated the desk._

_"Bella, Love, you have to get this idea out of your head that all I am interested in is a quick fuck! I love you. If you need to talk to me before we carry on, then we will talk. I told you this last night." Edward looked adoringly into Bella's eyes. "You are the most important priority in my life. Dom or otherwise! That's why I wanted you to remember those words. If you can remember them, then you will remember the most important factors of our relationship. Like you did just now, you used your safe word and I am so very proud of you!" He smiled at her._

_Bella bit her lip, "Edward, there's something else… Something I haven't told you. I feel silly for telling you now, but I think you are going to be mad at me and I don't blame you if you are..." she added hastily._

_He frowned, "What is it?" He had a feeling that she was right about him being mad._

_She shifted guiltily and shifted her gaze but he took her chin in his hand, "Huh uh. Don't look away from me. Just tell me, whatever it is, and no matter how mad I get, we are in this together." _

_"Can I have some water?" she was thirsty, but she was stalling as well. _

_"Bella…" he said warningly._

_"I'll talk as I drink, I promise." She said._

_Edward sighed and moved her from his lap. He got up and fetched the two bottles of water from his desk. Handing her one he sat down again. "Now talk." He ordered._

_"Well, it has to do with the couple that I met at my apartment, Vicky and Jim?" He nodded and he felt a sinking feeling begin to settle in his stomach._

_"Well, Jim is… creepy. I mean he hasn't threatened me or anything, but he… loiters. He made a comment the other day that he would like to spend time with me and when I told him that I wasn't interested because I was happily in love with you, he said that Vicky wouldn't mind because she would like to explore with me too!" Bella was starting to loose her nerve as Edward's expression changed._

_His eyes had gone diamond hard and his nostrils flared. His mouth was a straight, hard line and his jaw was set. __FUCK. MY. LIFE! _

_"What else?" he spat out._

_"Um, he was outside my door y-yesterday when I got home from work and he got annoyed when I brushed him off, but I tried to placate him and he said he'll see me soon. See, he hasn't done anything wrong, but I just get a feeling… he was looking at me when I got into my car, I looked up at their windows and he was standing there looking at me… he was licking his lips… Fuck! He is gross... I'm afraid of him…" she hastily opened her water and took a long drink._

_She could feel Edward's eyes on her, burning into her face with the intensity._

_"Edward… I'm so…" she began to apologize._

_The next thing she knew, he shot out of his seat, "Are you fucking joking? You talk to me every single FUCKING day and you 'forget' to tell me this? Bella, are you insane? How do you know that he isn't spying on you? He watches you, you told me that! You're afraid of him, and you keep this from me? FUCK THIS! I can't BELIEVE you! Do you even know what a commitment is? Do you even realize what we did last night?"_

_Edward wasn't even conscious of what he was saying. He saw red. He wanted to drive down to that fucker's apartment and smash his face in. He wanted to grind him into the ground! He was hurt that she had wanted to keep this from him, but he wasn't really surprised. He had known that there was something that she had been keeping from him, but he hadn't realized that it was something like this! He knew that he couldn't touch Bella at this moment – he was far too angry with her and he would take far too much pleasure in hearing her scream for mercy! _

_Bella had moved to the far end of the seat, away from Edward, He paced the floor thinking, he was running his hand roughly through his hair, his eyes were wild like a caged animal and in that moment Bella was frightened, upset, and disappointed in herself for not believing in Edward to take care of her, for always thinking she had to stand on her own two feet and not allowing him to be her protector. _

_"Have you told me everything this time?" he spat out at her._

_Bella looked into Edwards livid eyes and decided to stay silent and just nodded at him as she continued to sniff through her tears.. _

_He narrowed his eyes at her, "You lied to me! You lied by omission and THAT IS NOT OKAY!" Edward said forcefully. "You are to go to the spare room, Isabella and you are not to move from there, until I have come and get you. Clean yourself up as the same time! I need to be away from you right now. I AM disappointed in you, Isabella!." His voice was so cold and calculating._

_Bella stared at him in shock. What was he saying? Bella's brain was not focusing on what Edward was saying. "D-do you want me… to leave?" she asked so softly that he almost missed her words. Edward saw the tears brimming in her eyes._

_Bella walked to the door of the study and stepped through, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked to the right up at them and then looked to the left to the front door._

_**A/N: So yeah, I finally managed to convince her to tell him – but he isn't taking it too well. We all know that Edward can over react sometimes! The Alice/Jasper out take is up next**__. _

_**To everyone who is following my story – thank you for your reviews and comments! You guys rock and you make me excited about writing.**_

_**xoxo**_


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – the twisted plot is mine!

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION - AND IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 – PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

**A/n: I just want to say something about you readers – you guys ROCK! I love all the reviews – good, bad or indifferent! Thank you for reading my silly story. As for my characters, well they NEVER do what they are supposed to!**

**Now on with the show:**

**At the end of chapter 26- (as if we need reminding…)**

_Bella stared at him in shock. What was he saying? Bella's brain was not focusing on what Edward was saying. "D-do you want me… to leave?" she asked so softly that he almost missed her words. Edward saw the tears brimming in her eyes._

_Bella walked to the door of the study and stepped through, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked to the right up at them and then looked to the left to the front door._

_**People like us.**_

_CHAPTER 27_

_Edward listened to Bella's foot steps as she walked out of his office. He heard Bella hesitate in the entrance hall and walked out to where she stood staring at the front door with a desperate look on her face. _

_He forced himself to calm down and he called her name softly._

_She jumped and turned to face him._

_"Isabella, I told you before that there would be times that we would fight and that it would be hard, but __neither__ of us is walking away." Edward said pleadingly. "I don't want you to leave, I want you, my submissive, to go to her room and wait for her Master to give her further instruction. Now, are we clear?" Edward said tenderly to her as he held her gaze steadily._

_Bella stared at him for a moment before she dipped her head to try and hide the little smile that broke out. _

_"Yes Master." She said and he heard the relief in her voice._

_"What is your word, Isabella?"_

_"Green, Master." She said quietly._

_"Good girl, now go. I expect lunch at 1 p.m. You may prepare it if I have not come to fetch you by noon. Come and find me when it is ready."_

_"Yes Master" She turned then and walked up the stairs._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

_Bella made her way upstairs and walked into the spare room, which she was coming to think of as her 'sub-room'. She found it oddly comforting to have her own space in Edward's home. _

_Bella lay on the bed and had a good cry. She felt awful for bringing this misery to their first weekend together in so long. She was also feeling really guilty for having kept it from Edward for so long. She was an idiot! _

_What the fuck was I thinking?__ As Bella's mind raced, the emotions of guilt and misery raced through her._

_ She realized other emotions were coursing through her soul. She felt the shame of not having opened up earlier to Edward. _

_Fear and panic over what Jim was planning and could do to her with Edward not here! _

_Sadness for her inability to allow Edward to truly do his job and look after her as her Master! _

_Loathing for herself as Bella recalled the pain in Edward's eyes when she first started to tell him; she could imagine how scared he would be if anything happened to her. _

_I should have trusted him, he is my Edward and instead of this being a special weekend I have single handedly fucked it up! The most wonderful man on the planet loves me and I give him a heart attack at every turn! _

_Bella was angry at herself for not believing that Edward was her safe haven, he would always be there for her no matter what, weather he was in the same town or out of state on a shoot. Edward would always be there, loving, trusting forgiving and believing in her._

_She lay there for a few more moments and then got up and washed her face and brushed and refastened her hair._

_Bella cleaned up her bathroom and bedroom and made sure that everything was neatly put away. Bella had never spent much time in the room and she decided to explore it. There was a small seating area in a corner, with a cream loveseat facing a small fireplace and an arm chair in the softest blue._

_There was a bookcase in one corner and Bella saw that Edward had stocked it with some of the latest novels, as well as a few of the classics that she loved. She saw that there was a bedside radio alarm clock next to the bed. Bella decided that it was time that she got herself a watch. _

_Bella knew that her Master was really angry with her. She deserved any punishment that he handed out to her. She resolved to rest more during the week and to practice getting up early each day so that she didn't get all grumpy with him again. She checked the clock, it was almost midday and Bella put her shoes on. She would wait until noon exactly and then she would go and prepare her Master's lunch. She was making burgers with a hot vegetable salad and French fries._

_The clock struck noon and Bella gave a sigh of relief that Master had not come for her. She didn't really want to see him right now, especially if he was still angry with her._

_She left her room quietly and couldn't help looking up and down the hallway towards Edward's study, before she made her way to the kitchen._

_She found the ingredients that she had put to one side that morning and turned the gas broiler on._

_Bella found her iPod on the counter and smiled to herself. Her Master knew that she like to cook to music, so she put it on her 'Edward' playlist and began to mix up her famous Bella Burgers._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

_When Bella had left, Edward paced up and down his study. He was furious with her and he was scared for her. The latter making his stomach ache. What if this little bastard lost control? Edward was not there to protect her! What if she came home late one night and he was waiting for her? Or worse both he and his kinky girlfriend were waiting for her? What if they drugged her and… Edward was pulling his hair and rubbing his neck when he realized that he was going to have an anxiety attack if he didn't calm down._

_Edward needed air; needed room to roam without feeling like a caged animal that was suffocating. Edward walked to the door and yanked it open; he was not prepaid for what he saw on the other side. As he looked up the hall way there was Bella standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at the front door like she was going to run._

_As Edward approached Bella, he felt the need to explain to her that yes sometimes as Dom/sub they would have fights and not agree with each other's actions, but he was not giving up on her, running away was not an option. Edward made sure that he knew her "word" and thought he saw her smiling just a little. This ignited a spark of hope in him. As Bella headed up the stairs, Edward headed towards the front door to get some much needed air. _

_Edward needed to talk to someone, anyone that could help him through the panic attack feeling that had not yet subsided. Edward phoned his big brother. Emmett knew by the sound of his 'Hello' that something was very wrong._

_Edward lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply._

_"What's wrong?" Emmett sounded concerned._

_"It's Bella." Edward said and he could hear the distress and anger in his voice._

_"Tell me." Emmett was the joker of the family, but he was also the protector and he slipped into this role very quickly._

_Edward told him what Bella had said. Emmett swore once or twice but otherwise remained silent until Edward was finished._

_"Are we seeing you tomorrow at Ali's?" Edward said._

_"We'll be there. You are going to have to lay down the law here little brother. She has got to get the fuck out of there for her own safety." _

_Edward groaned, "I know, but she is so fucking stubborn!" _

_Emmett snorted into the phone, "She hasn't come up against the 'Strong will of the Cullen's' yet. If she doesn't move, we will have to persuade her landlord to end her lease early or something…" Edward shook his head._

_"Fuck Emm, you are so fucking scary sometimes!" He said half in amusement and half in horror._

_Emmett laughed, "Rosie tells me that all the time. We'll talk some more tomorrow. Don't worry little brother; we've got your back." _

_"I know. Thanks man" _

_He hung up and stood staring up at the house, he could see Bella's window from where he stood. As he made his way back to the house and his study, Edward thought about how his day should have played out._

_By the time Edward got back to his office, he was still a little pissed that she had withheld such important information from him, but he also knew that she didn't want to bother him. Well that was going to have to change._

_Bella would still be punished. He thought of his original idea. He felt his cock stirring and adjusted himself just as Bella knocked on his door._

_"Yes?" he called out._

_She opened the door and dropped to her knees just inside the doorway. _

_Her head was bowed and her eyes stared at the ground. Edward knew that she was nervous; he was watching as she was clasping and unclasping her hands; more than once he also noticed one of her hands would lift towards her collar, only to stop and drop back into her lap. _

_Edward's cock was so hard for her! He couldn't believe that even now, when he was upset, his body yearned for her and got excited just at the sight of her kneeling on the floor._

_Edward put his hand on her head._

_"Isabella, I want your mouth on me." _

_Immediately she reached up and undid his zip. She was eager to touch him, if only to reassure herself that he still wanted her. _

_Bella worked her hands and tongue over his cock. Pumping, gliding, gently applying pressure, flicking the head with her thumb over and over until he gripped her head and began to fuck her mouth in earnest. He felt his cock reach the back of her throat and she hummed against him as he shot his load into her mouth. Bella hastened to lick him clean; she tucked him back into his jeans and zipped them up. She licked her lips and sat back onto her heels, eyes cast toward the ground._

_"Did you come to tell me something, Isabella?" He asked with no trace of warmth in his voice._

_Bella did not open her mouth or make a move. Bella stayed as still as possible. She was determined to please her Master. _

_He would not let her off the hook too easily._

_Edward was please she was starting to understand this relationship "You may answer, Isabella."_

_She kept her eyes downcast, "You lunch is ready Master" she said softly._

_"Great, I'm starving." He walked past her and went into the dining room. Bella didn't follow. Edward smiled to himself. __Good Girl!_

_He walked back to the hallway and called her, "Isabella, you may get up now and serve me!" _

_Bella came in carrying a tray with burgers, French fries, salad and a glass of coke and a bottle of water. She set the tray down and set everything out for Edward. When she was finished setting up, Bella knelt to Edward's side again._

_He ate in silence for a few minutes, "Where is your plate Isabella?" he asked her._

_She was silent. Edward smirked. She __better__ try and make up for her earlier fuckery!_

_"You may answer." Edward said low and commanding._

_The Voice! Oh! God the Voice! Bella thought._

_"In the kitchen Master." Her voice was subdued._

_"You may go and eat, Isabella. When you are done, we are going to resume our scene in my office. You will clean up and then knock on my office door. There will be no free zone time this afternoon. I am not ready to talk about this yet, do you understand me?" _

_Bella's heart had started pounding when he said that they were going to resume their scene._

_Fuck me! He is Darkward!__ She felt moisture gush into her panties._

_She just nodded her head and said, "Yes Master. I understand." _

_Bella ate very little as her stomach continued to twist into knots. She heard Edward put his dishes into the dishwasher. He stopped by the fridge and Bella heard him remove water bottles. She was subconsciously holding her breath until she heard his footfalls going into his office and the door closed._

_Bella jumped up and she quickly cleaned the kitchen and put the dishwasher on._

_She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and all too soon she was standing outside the office door._

_She knocked and was bid to enter._

_She walked to the middle of the room and stood in front of the desk looking at the floor, behind the two arm chairs that faced it._

_Edward stared at her for a moment. Bella swallowed loudly. She felt her palms begin to sweat._

_His eyes were almost black. There was no hint of softening around his mouth or in his eyes._

_Edward pushed his chair back and walked around to an armless chair at the side of his desk. _

_"Come here, Miss Swan."_

_She walked forward and stood next to him. Edward grasped her hips and positioned her across his lap. Her arms dangled in front of her. He felt his hard on pressing against her stomach. Edward let his hand trail over her back and over the swell of her bottom and down her thighs. He pushed her legs apart slightly._

_Edward's hand slipped under her skirt. He lifted it up so that it was around her waist. He gave her a soft tap on her ass and Bella moaned. She was so wet!_

_"Miss Swan, do you still see this punishment as a joke?"_

_"N-no Headmaster." Edward could hear the smile in her voice._

_"Hmmm. We will need to make some adjustments. I need to make sure that your bottom is not getting too bruised," he smiled as he felt her stiffen, "Now let's slip these pretty panties down." _

_Bella lifted her hips as Edward pulled her boy shorts down her legs._

_"Open your legs. You will keep count." His voice was low and rough. Edward could feel his cock painfully hard against her. "Let me reiterate, you will receive twenty strokes with my hand." _

_His hand came down. _

_SMACK!_

_"One." __Shit that hurt like a bitch!_

_SMACK!_

_"Two!" _

_Bella felt her tears flowing freely at thirteen strokes. She could do nothing to stop them. She didn't want to stop them. She cried for all the times she had undermined his authority. _

_When his hand had landed for the last time, Bella could feel her juices between her legs. She was dripping cum all over his pants!_

_Edward rubbed his hand gently across her thighs and her beautifully pink ass. Bella hissed as she felt his fingers dip between her legs. She bucked her hips against his hand and whimpered._

_"Have you learned your lesson Miss Swan?"_

_"I think so-so Headmaster." She stammered._

_Edward brought his hand down and lightly tapped her thighs._

_"OW!" she yelled, more in surprise than pain._

_"You __think__ so! Do you like being naughty, Miss Swan?" he asked as he brushed her lower lips gently and Bella bit her lip from crying out._

_"Hmmm. Do you like me touching you like this? Do you like having me spanking your little bottom? Answer me or I won't carry on"_

_All the time that he talked, Edward continued to run two fingers up and down her slit. He didn't apply any pressure and his touch was gossamer light. Bella tried to force his fingers inside her by bucking her hips but he just kept pulling them away slightly._

_"I like it, Headmaster. I love being naughty. I love being reprimanded by you, Headmaster. When you spank me, you make my pussy all wet. Please keep touching my pussy."_

_"Have you ever had a cock inside your little pussy, Miss Swan?" he whispered and this time his fingers dipped inside her lips and he scooped up her juice and stuck his finger in his mouth._

_"Hmmm… that tastes good. Answer my question." _

_"No M-Headmaster, but I have played with my pussy. I use a vibrator and Ming balls, Headmaster." Her voice was laced with longing as Edward teased her with a quick flick of a finger across her clit._

_"PLEASE! Please, I need you!" She wasn't above begging, she knew that she would not hold on for very long. "I need to cum. Please may I cum, Master?" _

_"Not yet, Isabella. Get up and stand facing my desk. Brace yourself against it with your arms." _

_Edward unceremoniously removed his teasing hands and pulled Bella up. She stepped out of her skirt and panties._

_Edward pulled her t-shirt over her head and with a flick of his wrist; her bra was tossed on the floor. He pushed her slightly towards his desk._

_"You don't have all day, Miss Swan!" _

_Bella could feel her cum running down her leg and she didn't care! The ache inside of her was overwhelming. Bella put her arms against the desk and bent over at the waist. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart and felt the rush of cool air against the burning heat of her core._

_Impatiently she flicked her hair over one shoulder and turned to glare at him, while he took his time. He had taken his pants off and had unbuttoned his shirt. He was staring at her ass and her exposed glistening lower lips as he leisurely fisted his hard cock._

_He met her gaze, "Do you want something, Isabella? You haven't asked me for anything yet." He said and brushed his thumb over his slit. He moaned softly and he bucked his hips against his hand._

_Bella was almost frantic to have him inside her._

_"Please Headmaster! Please fuck me!" Bella was not above whining. "Please, I want you to put your cock inside my pussy and I want you to fuck me hard, deep and fast. PLEASE, MASTER!" Bella seemed to think begging Edward would work._

_Edward laughed and moved behind her. Bella thought that she would faint from the heat coming off his body._

_She tried to thrust back against him but he gripped her hips and landed three spanks on her rump. Bella didn't move she just felt her juice stream out of her._

_"FUCK! You are soaking for me, Isabella." _

_At last. At last she felt the head of his dick pressing against her and in one motion Edward pushed his way into her._

_"No teasing now! I'm going to fuck you until you beg for mercy! I want to hear you now and you may cum as you wish" he grunted._

_Bella felt her release wash over her in a wave. She didn't care if she had anyone's permission or not. As soon as she felt herself cum, she felt his cock grow even bigger as she felt her walls spasm around him._

_"Fuck! Bella!" Edward shouted as he drove his cock deep inside her over and over. "Master!" she shouted as she felt her walls begin to tighten again._

_He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "That's right Isabella, make no mistake, I am your Master. No one and I mean no one touches what is mine! You may not like all of the decisions that I make but they are mine to make. I WILL keep you safe… even from yourself." With a low growl he flicked his finger over her nipple and then twisted it. She was cumming again and suddenly he was too._

_Afterwards Edward pulled her to the floor where they caught their breath. Once Edward's heart rate and breathing returned to normal, he picked Bella up and made their way upstairs towards his bedroom, their destination was Edward's shower. As he entered the room, he walked through the bathroom and placed Bella into the shower. Edward moved his arm around Bella to turn it on. Once the water heated to the right temperature, Edward nudged Bella further into the shower and he stepped in behind her closing the glass door. _

_Edward moved around Bella, perching his body facing her as he sat on the shower seat, "You may wash me!" Was Edward's only comment. _

_Bella quickly picked up the shampoo and lathered it into her Master's hair, making sure to massage his scalp, followed by conditioning his hair. Bella picked up Edward's body wash and foam-covered the wash cloth, starting from his shoulders she made her way around his body, till she reached his feet. Bella never lingered anywhere to long, and nor did Edward encourage her to. _

_Once Bella had finished with Edward and he felt clean he went towards the door ready to step out of the shower. Just before he opened the door he said "You may wash yourself. Your outfit will be on your bed when you are finished. I will come for you." Edward opened the door stepped though and closed the door all without looking at Bella. _

_Bella washed quickly. She wondered if Master would play again. _

_When did I start calling him Master in my mind?__ She wondered. _

_Bella realized that she had been doing it most of the day. It was like learning a new language. Her Spanish teacher had told her class that if you wanted to learn to speak like a native of a country, you should think in that language… the same could be said for being a submissive, Bella realized._

_She was excited by the epiphany and couldn't wait to share it with him. When she had cleaned up the bathroom, she made her way to the bedroom. She was excited to see what he had in store for her._

_She opened the door…_

_"OH MY GOD…" Edward heard her screech and he laughed as he made his way to the playroom._

_Pajamas?_

_ What the fuck was she going to need pajamas for in the middle of the afternoon? Edward had laid out for her a pair of sleep pants. They were light blue with clouds on them, a white tank top and a light blue cardigan. Bella laughed. There was a pair of light blue fluffy slippers but no underwear. "Kinky boy." She whispered._

_She dried her hair and left it loose. After she was dressed she sat on the side of the bed wondering what to do next._

_Edward opened her door and stuck his head around the corner. "You look cute!" he said with a grin._

_Edward stepped into her room and Bella noticed he was also in sleep ware and was dressed in dark blue sleep pants with socks on and a navy long sleeve t-shirt._

_"So do you Master!" she couldn't resist teasing him._

_"Come on, let's have some down time, I really think we need it. Bella, I am not going to take your collar off. But we are going to have this time, remember you have your own opinions, but keep in mind, it is within reason." he smiled at her and she returned it._

_Edward held out his hand and Bella placed hers into it. She sighed and gave it a squeeze. It was like coming home. Edward pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head._

_He sighed, __it's like coming home__, he thought to himself and smiled gently._

_Bella made a flask of hot chocolate and put it on a tray with marshmallows and some whipped cream; as well Bella placed some peanut butter cookies on a tray, Maggie really knew how to bake the most delicious cookies._

_They made themselves comfortable in front of the fire in the den._

_Edward sat on the couch with his back against the armrest and his legs stretched out in front of him and Bella rested against his chest between his legs._

_He turned her in his arms so that she was lying on him and kissed her gently at first but as the moments passed; their kisses became more heated and passionate._

_Bella was the first one to pull away. She buried her face in his chest and breathed him in._

_"This feels so good." She murmured._

_Edward nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah."_

_"Master, I …"_

_"Bella, I…"_

_They said at the same time and looked at each other and laughed._

_"I'm sorry" Bella said quickly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry that I screwed up. How did I ever think that I had to keep that stuff from you?" she shook her head in embarrassment._

_Edward moved his hands up to hold her face between them, "Shh! I'm sorry, too. I should never have gone off like that. I know that you feel this need to protect me. But, Baby, you don't have to protect me! I'm a big boy! I can take care of myself and you too." _

_Edward looked adoringly into Bella's eyes. _

_ "Stop worrying that I'm going to walk away. I'm in this, Bella. I'm not going anywhere." _

_He smiled at her as he leaned in and kissed her again._

_She took a deep breath, "Edward, can I be absolutely honest with you?" _

_Edward felt his heat beat spike as he schooled his face into a calm façade. _

_Is this too much for her? Am I expecting her to be something that she isn't?_

_He nodded, unable to speak._

_"Okay, I really am sorry that I didn't tell you about what was going on at the apartment. At first I thought that it was just me. When he bugged me again, I actually did mention it to the girls at lunch and they told me to obey my instincts." _

_She looked over his shoulder to the windows overlooking the garden. The rain was steady and Bella felt some of the melancholy creep back into her heart._

_"I was afraid that if I told you, you would take control and I am scared that I am becoming too dependent on you." Bella's voice dropped lower._

_"Edward, you and I have been living in a cocoon… of sorts. We haven't really been out and when we have, we have been lucky. This can't last…" she looked back at him and saw that he was frowning and biting his lip probably to stop himself from interrupting her._

_"I know that some day soon, someone is going to take a picture of you and me and then everyone will wonder what the fuck you are doing with a nobody like me…"_

_The look on Edward's face was enough to stop her. He looked pissed – __AGAIN!_

_Damn Bella, you are a genius today! Oh shut up, what do you know? I am going insane!_

_Bella picked up as Edward swung his legs around and sat up. He dumped her down next to him and he took her face in his hands._

_"I should tan you backside with another twenty swats for that comment!" He shook his head at her as she opened her mouth to protest._

_"No! Now it's my turn to say something and to be honest with you. Isabella Marie Swan if you EVER call yourself, a nobody, a fuck up, an idiot, stupid or any other derogatory term in my presence again, I will take you out of company, if we are not alone and I will give you a hiding, do you understand me?" _

_She stared at him for a moment and then nodded._

_Edward looked at her and sighed._

_"Don't freak out, but I want to take your collar off for a little while, okay? This is really important stuff that we are talking about and I don't want you holding anything back from me. Can we do that?" _

_Bella bit her lip and put her hand up to her collar. She liked the weight of the heart against her collarbone._

_She looked at Edward. He was not going to force her to remove it, he had asked her._

_Bella smiled a little at him, "Okay." She turned around so that he could undo the clasp._

_"You know, I haven't really looked at it… do you mind?" She held out her hand and Edward dropped the necklace into her palm._

_Bella looked at it carefully. "Wow, it's really beautiful… it's amazing how old it looks…" _

_The heart was carved in intricate patterns that almost looked like paisley. The engraving looked as if it had worn over time. She turned it over and traced the pattern on the other side and then she frowned as her finger traced a word...what?_

_She quickly looked up at Edward to find him smiling at her, "Edward, what is this?" _

_He reached out his hand and gently traced the word with his index finger. "This was my paternal grandmother's… from my birth parents. My grandmother wore it until she died and then my mother wore it. She wore it every day until she died and Esme gave it to me along with my birth mother's other jewelry when I was twenty one. I wanted you to have it, to know that you are it for me, Bella."_

_Bella felt tears in her eyes and she touched his hand gently._

_"Edward… you… I… you take my breath away. Thank you." She whispered as their fingers traced the word again. _

_"MASON"_

_"Mason was my family name until Esme and Carlisle adopted me." He said softly._

_"The silver is solid and it feels good against me." She said._

_Edward smiled, "Platinum." _

_"What?" Her eyes darted to him._

_"It's platinum. Your other collar is white gold; this heart is platinum actually."_

_Bella's hand tightened on the heart. No wonder it was so heavy! It must be worth a fortune._

_"Edward…" she began but he swooped in for a kiss._

_"Bella, I love you and I want you to wear whatever I give you. I know that money is a thing for you and I can understand that to a degree. You are a bright and proud woman who has been independent for so long and I know that you don't __need __expensive things, but I didn't pay for this. Your first collar is really special and I wanted to get you something special. Please don't give me a hard time." _

_He unleashed his puppy dog eyes on her together with the sexy crooked smile that he knew she couldn't resist._

_Bella's eyes narrowed, "I'm on to you Sparky! I'm not one of your adoring fans that crumble and swoon at the sight of that silly smirk!" She bit her lip trying to hide her own grin._

_Edward pouted, "Bella… don't you want me?" He asked in a pathetic voice. _

_Bella burst out laughing, "Oh! My God! You are shameless!"_

_Edward flashed her panty dropping grin and hugged her hard._

_"When it comes to you Little Girl, I am completely shameless, fuck, I can't even think half the time when I am around you!" _

_Bella covered his mouth with hers. She wasted no time in darting her tongue against his._

_Edward groaned and wrapped his arms around her as she hitched her legs over his and climbed onto his lap, grinding her centre against his arousal._

_This time it was Edward who pulled away first and shifted backwards so that there was a little bit of space between them._

_"You are so fucking dangerous! Come on, behave yourself or we will never finish this conversation." He grumbled._

_Bella huffed and climbed off him. She got up and poured some more hot chocolate for the both of them. When she sat down again, she made a point of moving to one of the arm chairs._

_At Edward's raised eyebrow she just smiled sweetly, "I know you need to concentrate" she quipped and he shook his head at her._

_"Tell me something, why did you tell me about that dickhead now?" he asked._

_"Well, when you gave me those words to recite last night and then when I was writing them out today, I just couldn't go on keeping this from you. I was always going to tell you, or someone. I'd thought about telling Emmett next week and asking his advice or even Carlisle. I didn't want you to worry about me when you've got deadlines to meet."_

_She sipped her hot chocolate quickly as he began to frown._

_"It all changed when I realized that part of being in this lifestyle is me trusting you not only with the BDSM stuff, but also in our personal lives. I know that I've got issues with things. I also know that I have to stop trying to shut myself off when things get tough." Bella smiled weakly at Edward. "I'm afraid that I will make your life harder. It's like I keep wondering __why me?__ I don't see anything special when I look at myself in the mirror, Edward. I see little Bella Swan: the product of a drunken night between her two fucked up parents; who is never going to be anything." Sadness took over her features. "I know that it upsets you to hear me say this, but I'm telling you the absolute truth. I made a decision this morning. I'm going to tell you the truth… all the time. I'm not going to hide or censor things anymore. I'm in this too, Edward. I'm all in." _

_Edward stared at the little woman that had stolen his heart. He realized that he was __nothing __without her anymore. He would gladly give it all up for her. The fame had never meant anything much to him. Sure he loved to act, he loved to perform and see how it influenced people's lives, but he would walk away if he had to choose._

_"I love you, Baby." He said softly. "Thank you for your honesty."_

_She smiled at him and took another sip of her drink._

_"By the way, I want to thank you for my room." She said with a smile._

_Edward looked a little uncomfortable. "Bella… I just thought that you needed you own space..." _

_She held up her hand, "Babe, I'm really saying 'thank you'. I think it is very thoughtful of you to think all of my needs. You seem to know what I need before I do. It's a little scary sometimes…" _

_"So, seeing as we are being honest, can I ask you why you went off pop when I told you about 'the dickhead'." She asked and bit her lip._

_Edward sighed and shifted in his seat. "Honestly, I reacted from the gut. I knew that you were hiding something, but I never for one minute imagined that it would be something like that! I really am sorry about shouting at you, but you have to understand, you can't play with your safety, Sweetheart. If something were to happen to you…" he tugged at his hair and Bella quickly moved to sit next to him and still his hand._

_"Ssh, Edward, please don't upset yourself, not again. I just didn't realize that you would feel that way."_

_He turned to her with incredulous eyes, "What? Bella put yourself in my shoes! What if I kept something like this from you? What if I told you the day that the press released a photo of some woman trying to stalk me? How would you feel? How would you react if I hid something from you?" Edward deliberately kept his voice low and even. He didn't want her to be afraid to respond to him._

_Bella sat back and stared back at Edward with wide shocked eyes, "I never thought of that… shit! I… I… I don't know what I would do, but I would want to smack you for putting yourself in… danger…" her voice faded away as the realization of her words struck her._

_They stared at each other for a long time. Bella put her small hand up to his cheek and pressed her lips against his jaw. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she peppered his jaw and neck with little kisses._

_He held her close for a moment. "I know. Me too. But we learned something today, didn't we? Hmmm?" _

_She nodded. "I love you Edward Cullen. Fuck I love you so much!" She quickly wiped a stray tear away and sat back._

_"Bella, I talked to Emmett this morning when you were upstairs. I've asked him for his advice regarding the situation. He will sit down with us tomorrow and talk about it. He's going to find out what he can in the meantime regarding your neighbors."_

_Bella's first instinct was to berate him for interfering. She counted to ten and then to ten again. _

_He's not interfering, you Ass hat! He's protecting you! Oh! Fuck off smarty-pants!_

_She really had to stop having these conversations with herself!_

_Bella nodded and looked at him, "Okay… what are you hoping to find?"_

_"Bella, I'm hoping to find that he is harmless and so is she and that you are safe staying where you are!"_

_"But?" she could feel it coming… __fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

_Edward nodded," But… if you aren't safe, then we may need to make adjustments…"_

_And there it is…_

_She swallowed, "Um, like…?" her voice came out in a squeak._

_Edward reached out his hand and rubbed circles on her leg. _

_He tipped her chin up with his free hand so that she was looking into his eyes. Suddenly she could feel her heart rate stutter, she __knew__ what he was going to say… Fuck!_

_"You know what I want to say don't you? You look terrified! Is the thought of making your home with me so scary?" He looked a little hurt and Bella quickly tried to sooth his feelings._

_"Edward… I really want to and that scares the shit out of me!"_

_"Look, we don't have to talk about this now. Let's just see what Emm has to say. Can you do me a favor though? Will you think about it?"_

_Bella blushed, "Okay." _

_Edward kissed her again, "Thank you, Little Girl. That's all I ask."_

_"There is one more thing" he said as he looked at her._

_She narrowed her eyes, "What else could there be?" she wanted to stop talking. __Damn! They really are like Dr. Phil!__ She thought and then pushed the thought away quickly; she was such a bitch sometimes!_

_Edward grinned at her impatience. His baby was getting horny and she was so over talking…_

_"It's not a bad thing and fortunately, it involves you just nodding and saying 'yes Edward'."_

_"What is it?" She asked again already deciding that she would just say yes to him._

_"Well you and Alice will not be going out alone in the foreseeable future. You may go out when Kate is with you girls and you will be flying to L.A. every weekend that I don't come home until filming ends. I will also be paying for your plane tickets."_

_Bella started to hyperventilate. Edward clasped her chin in his hands._

_"Look at me! Stop this, please! Breath. That's it." He continued to stroke her chin as he talked her down._

_"Baby, you are right. The press and the public are going to find out about you sometime. I don't lead a very high profile lifestyle, but I am news and I have learned to accept that there are going to be times when going to the grocery store is news or drinking coffee with Emmett downtown or having lunch with my parents. So, yes it is going to happen." Edward said looking adoringly into Bella's frightened Bambi eyes. _

_"They will wonder who you are and you will be hounded by press for a little while. But it is going to happen in a controlled environment. You will be with me and when you come home, maybe you won't go to your apartment straight away, but we will see about that, okay?"_

_"Why do you want me with you every weekend?" she asked curiously._

_Edward smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"Well, the part about you and Alice is until Jazz and I can trust the two of you to make better choices – so I guess you could say that it is a consequence of your actions... The part about being with me is because I can't live without you in my life, like this for long periods of time. And I think that Sunday evenings to Friday afternoons is long enough." He kissed her nose but she moved away._

_She was frowning a little, "What is it?" he asked._

_"Alice is my friend, Edward. She is probably my best friend now and I love her. She would never do anything to deliberately hurt me or us. Please don't make me choose between you two…" her eyes were pleading._

_Edward tugged on the strand of hair that he was playing with._

_"Isabella, you really need to listen to me! I never said that you can't be friends with her! I love my sister and she would kill me if I even thought of doing that… which I wouldn't ever do. I said that you won't be going out alone with each other for a while. You can go out with Jazz and I or with Rosie and Kate. Remember, it is all about choices, Baby." _

_Bella crossed her arms and pouted, "Mhgh! I will accept it, but I don't have to like it, do I?"_

_Edward chuckled as she elbowed his ribs, "No, Sweetheart, you don't have to like it." _

_He pulled her protesting into his arms and kissed her noisily._

_Bella hid a grin, she wasn't really cross with him, in fact she thought that under the circumstances he and especially Jasper were being quite reasonable. She elbowed him again for good measure and then jumped away as his hands came out to tickle her ribs._

_They drank their hot chocolate and Edward turned their conversation to the scene._

_"Did you enjoy it?" Edward asked with a smile._

_Bella giggled, "You make a fuck-hot headmaster!"_

_Edward's eyebrows shot up and Bella burst out laughing._

_"What? It's true! If you had been my teacher at school; I would not have been a virgin! I would have thrown myself at you along with all the other girls!"_

_Edward chuckled, "Well if you had been in my class, I would have spent the year with a hard-on!"_

_He leered at her evilly and she giggled as he lowered his voice and whispered next to her ear, "Or I would have put you over my knee like I did today and spanked your cute bottom. Then I would have bent you over my desk and licked your tight little cunt until you begged for me to take you" At the sound of his voice, Bella let out a whimper._

_Bella was trembling. She felt her body swell and moisten. Her breathing was coming in pants. Her nipples were hard and aching for his touch. She was ready to cum and he wasn't even touching her except for his mouth against her ear!_

_"Then…" she prompted him._

_He smiled against her skin; he knew how she loved for him to talk dirty. His little Bella loved dirty talk! __My naughty Little Girl__, he smirked and continued,_

_"Then, my Little Girl I would slip my cock deep inside you. I would savor every bit of your heat and wetness. Deeper and deeper until I couldn't go any further and then I would slowly pull out of you and then… BAM!" Bella jumped at the sound._

_FUCK! __She almost came then._

_"I would grind into you again. Can you almost feel it? Me fucking you deep and hard. Taking stabbing strokes into your pussy, as you feel your cum dripping out of you… hmmm? Can you almost feel it, Little Girl?" _

_"Edward…" she whined as she tried to turn into his body, but he was holding her away from him by her hips._

_"What is it, my Little Girl?" He taunted her._

_"Edward… don't tease me. Please, I need you to fuck me…" Bella knew that she was bordering on begging, but she didn't care, it was her turn to use the puppy dog eyes, she just hope they worked._

_"Come here little one." He pulled her off the couch and onto the rug that lay in front of the fireplace._

_Slowly he undressed her. Teasing, biting, and nibbling his way down her neck and shoulders._

_By the time Edward got to her pants, Bella was frantic for his touch. She gripped his hair in her fists._

_"Stop teasing me, Edward! Fuck me. Now" she demanded._

_Edward let out a shout of laughter and then the laughter died down and all that was left was the sound of a very eager Bella getting thoroughly fucked by a very enthusiastic Edward._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

That evening Bella and Edward made dinner together. Edward had put her collar back on her and he had also announced that _she _would be in charge of their activities that evening. From dinner until bedtime.

Bella decided that they would cook together and then she planned an activity in the playroom.

While Edward was stirring the soup that they had made, she sprinted up to the playroom. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she quickly inspected the drawers and cupboards for what she needed.

Bella could almost not contain herself during dinner. Edward had to remind her to eat three times before she had a few spoonfuls of soup and a chunk of French loaf that she had warmed up and smothered in garlic and olive oil.

"Are you finished, Sparky?" Bella was grinning like a cat that ate the fucking canary and Edward loved it. She was so fucking cute as she flittered around the kitchen.

"Baby, please sit still!" He implored her.

"Huh ah… it's Mistress Baby to you, my little Sparky!" she grinned as she winked at him.

"Oh! Fuck! I have unleashed a fucking monster! Remember, my little Mistress Baby, you are mine again tonight at bedtime!" he grinned unrepentantly as she balked at his words.

"Whatever… you're mine for now! Now stop stalling and come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him grumbling good naturedly up to the playroom door.

"Now, I want you to strip and kneel in position until I come for you." She said with a wink and she ran down to their bedroom.

Edward chuckled to himself as he got undressed. He had no problem with letting her top him for a night.

Bella quickly looked for something to wear. She pulled on a short "gym" style skirt in black with a navy satin halter neck … she had to remember to thank Alice for her creative wardrobe! She twisted her hair into a French knot and picked up a pair of black stilettos and went back upstairs.

She slipped the stilettos on as she reached the door to the playroom.

Bella gasped at the sight of Edward naked and kneeling on the playroom floor in front of her. His head was bowed and his hands were clasped behind his head.

"Fuck me…" she whispered to herself. She wasn't wearing underwear and could feel how wet she was. She rubbed her thighs together for a moment before she took a deep breath.

"Oh my Sparky. You are so fucking beautiful." She said in a breathy voice.

She walked slowly around him and trailed her hand over his shoulder.

When she was standing in front of him again, she tipped his chin up with one finger.

"Look at me" she said.

Edward raised his eyes slowly taking in Bella's fantastic legs encased in silk stockings and wearing five inch heels up to her beautiful breasts covered by satin! Fuck!

Edward was hard before and as he stared up into her excited eyes he felt his cock leaking pre cum.

Bella stood with her hands on her hips.

"Do you like what you see, Sparky? You may answer."

"Very much so Mistress Baby" he said with a smirk.

"Oooh! A smart ass, hey? Well we are going have see about that. Get up and stand at the cross please… facing away from me."

Edward got up and stood facing the cross.

"You need to hold on to the beams." She said and giggled as he wiggled his hips.

His ass rippled as he moved. Bella bit her fist. _.god._

She quickly picked up the fur flogger that she had taken down from the rack.

"I am going to have to give you a spanking for your cheekiness, Sparky. You will count for me."

Edward was leaning his forehead against the wood. He was fighting not to laugh. He could hear how nervous she was.

Bella stood for a moment wondering if she could do this to him.

She stood too far back and the first strike didn't reach him.

She moved closer and this time the threads of the flogger struck his ass.

"One, Mistress" he said.

Bella smiled to herself. That wasn't so bad. She tried again but this time she missed Edward again and the threads swung back and Bella dropped the flogger as she squealed.

Edward turned around and looked at her in concern.

"Bella?"

"It tried to attack me!" she growled as Edward laughed.

"It's not funny!" she said pouting.

"It really is, Baby."

"I had the whole thing planned, too! Now it's ruined!" She said starring daggers at flogger on the floor.

Edward was grinning at her. "It's not ruined at all. Look we can try this again in a few weeks, but why don't I give you some lessons about the instruments in the playroom tonight?"

He came and stood behind her and pulled her against his chest. He ran his hand up her back and felt her shiver at his touch.

"Bella, let me teach you tonight. Let me show you how to flick a flogger so that you don't elicit pain as much as you heighten the senses and prolong the pleasure." He was rubbing circles around her hip with his thumb.

Bella closed her eyes and let her head fall back against his chest.

"You have too many clothes on for a start, Baby. You need to be unrestricted. Let me just help you get these off." His voice rumbled in his chest.

Bella couldn't speak so she just nodded.

Edward took his time and untied the halter neck first. He let the top fall down and settle around her waist.

Bella groaned as he slipped his hands around her and his hands closed over her breasts.

"Touch is very important…" Bella moaned.

His tongue traced her neck, "So is taste…" Bella whimpered.

"You need to take your time… feel your way…" his fingers plucked at her nipples and Bella felt her knees give way.

"Let's finish getting you undressed, Sweetheart… this may take a while…" Bella's eyes closed in ecstasy.

Her clothes seemed to float away.

Edward was still standing behind her with his hands now clasping her waist. His finger traced patterns on her skin.

Bella had not uttered a word. How had he turned the tables on her? She didn't really care.

"Bend forward and pick up the flogger, Baby…"

Bella leaned down and she felt his length press up against her ass.

Fuuuck!

She picked it up and held it out to him over her shoulder.

"No, this is your lesson." He put his hand over hers. "Now, it's all in the wrist. Like this…" he flicked the flogger and it snapped.

Bella jumped slightly from the noise.

"Can you feel it? Try again…"

Bella could barely concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing, she wanted him inside her!

The flogger snapped.

"Very good… what would you like to try now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Um, the… the bed. I want to try the bed." She spun around in his arms; her hands travelled up and gripped his hair tightly.

"If you don't fuck me now, Edward Cullen, I will get the fucking whip out!" she was wild and aching.

Edward scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the playroom towards his bedroom, "Thank fuck you broke Baby, I thought I was going to explode!" Edward said.

Bella's laugh was heard until he dumped her on the bed, "Tell me if you still think this is funny, Baby!" Edward growled as he entered her in one stroke.

Her moan answered him.

**A/N: And so another day ends in the Cullen-(Swan)? Home… well we'll have to see what happens okay?**

**BTW – I have posted Jasper and Alice's Friday night on to People like us – out takes. I have posted all of them together so that I don't have to keep creating a new story. Thanks to everyone again for reading.**

**Reviews get you a lesson with Edward and his FLOGGER! But Fi gets him first – she is the amazing person who makes sense of my ramblings…xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S MEYER, but hey, we can dream, can't we?

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION – SO IF IT IS NOT POLITICALLY CORRECT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. THIS IS JUST MENT TO BE FUN, SO PLEASE FOLKS, DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME (OR DO...AT YOUR OWN RISK!)!**

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

My unofficial Beta helps out when ever she can… _(Someone has to keep you on the straight and narrow lady! FAM)_

_**The last chapter ended with lessons in the playroom and then the bedroom… it went like this:**_

_Edward scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the playroom towards his bedroom, "Thank fuck you broke Baby, I thought I was going to explode!" Edward said._

_Bella's laugh was heard until he dumped her on the bed, "Tell me if you still think this is funny, Baby!" Edward growled as he entered her in one stroke._

_Her moan answered him. _

**CHAPTER 28**

Bella opened her eyes slowly. She had slept deeply the previous night. She stretched lazily felt an arm tighten around her torso and felt a hand massage her right breast.

She smiled to herself. Her whole body felt alive and sensitive. Bella lay on her side with Edward behind her; she could feel the beat of his heart reverberate against her back. He had pulled her into his arms during the night and once again his hand was wrapped around her breast. Edward had tucked his head into her neck with one of his legs was between hers.

Bella hadn't felt this sort of peace within her in a very long time, as she reflected on the previous day and all that had taken place. Bella knew that their relationship would not always be smooth sailing, hell at present they spent half their time arguing or in conflict, but at least they were talking and Bella's decision to be honest with him had made a huge difference.

She felt Edward's hand tighten and then his thumb nail gently scraped across her nipple. Bella's reaction was instinctive as she moaned deep in her throat and arched herself against his hand and his hips.

Edward chuckled into her neck as he kissed her there and started to gently nip her neck.

"Good morning Little Girl." He said fondly.

Bella smiled and reached back with her one hand to run it down his tight ass and over his thigh.

"It is a good morning, Master." She said.

It was Edward's turn to groan as he rolled Bella onto her back and made his way on top of her, raining kisses across her breasts. He suckled on her nipple as he pinched the other one and when she grasped his hair, he just laughed and changed sides.

"Master… please… fuck!" Bella couldn't believe that she had become insatiable! She felt like a nymphomaniac around him. She was constantly wet and horny and the things that she thought of doing and saying to him were positively perverted!

She blushed and turned her face away instinctively to hide her shameful thoughts and blush but Edward felt her skin warm up and he lifted his head to look at her face.

"Hey…" Bella stiffened at his voice. _Fucking blush!_

She lifted her head to kiss his neck but he ducked away and simply took her chin in one of his hands.

"Isabella? Talk to me." He commanded gently.

She sighed as her eyes met his. Edward's green eyes were dark with lust and passion.

"I am sorry that I am horny all the time, Master. I just can't seem to control myself when you are close to me." She was being honest and Edward had to remind himself not to laugh at her silliness or embarrass her in any way. Bella's admission was a big step for her and he had to reward that.

He moved his other hand from her breast and framed her face instead. He made sure that he didn't loose eye contact with her.

"Isabella, do you know what a turn on it is for me to have you lusting after my body in the same way that I crave yours? I love your responsiveness! You are so open and your body reacts honestly to my touch… and I love that!"

Bella was looking at Edward as if he had grown two heads. She had a slight frown in between her eyes and Edward felt his heart melt.

Aaaww! She looked like a puppy that was trying to solve a mystery.

"Okay…" she said but Edward could see that she didn't really believe him or there was something else going on.

He decided to change tactics on her.

"Lets go and shower, I want to take you out for breakfast" he gave her a light spank on her hip and rolled away and out of bed.

Bella followed slowly.

She was shocked at the boldness that she had felt the previous night. She was changing. She could feel it. She didn't feel so afraid of her own shadow anymore. Bella knew that it was Edward. He made her brave.

Bella wasn't sure about going out to breakfast in public but it was early on a Sunday morning and she didn't think that there would be many people around.

She heard the shower turn on and Edward yelled her name. Bella gave herself a mental shake and hurried through to the bathroom.

As Bella stepped into the shower, Edward spun her around so that she was facing the shower wall.

Bella gasped, "Master!"

Edward chuckled, "Another lesson for my Little Girl. If you are feeling horny – do something about it. If I want to fuck you, then I will. You are so hot, Isabella. Your pussy is wet and aching for my cock, isn't it?"

He gripped her hip with one hand as he ran his free hand over her ass and between her legs. Bella bucked her hips against his as she felt his fingers slip into her with ease.

"Master…please!" Bella barely uttered the words before she felt him guide his hard dick into her warmth.

They both let out a moan of satisfaction at the sensations that were overtaking them. Edward wanted to take his time but just the feeling of having her tight walls squeezing him, milking him made him pull out of her and then ram himself back inside her.

He reached around and pinched her nipples between his fingers. He felt Bella's pussy contract around him as she pressed back against him.

"That's it, Isabella, push your tight little pussy against me… yeah just like that. Fuck!" Edward growled in Bella's ear. "You are so wet and tight… hold on tight Little Girl, I'm going to fuck you good and proper now."

Bella was ready to cum. She began to recite her words in her head. She knew that Edward had been very lenient with her up to that point about her control, but she wanted to please him.

"Master, your cock feels so good inside me! No one could ever make me feel like this." She panted.

"You are mine, Isabella! No one will ever touch you but me… is that clear?" he was rapidly approaching to point of no return. He twisted her nipple hard and felt her begin to slip over the edge. He brought his other hand down and rubbed her clit with two fingers.

"Master! Please may I cum?" she was loosing the battle and Edward felt so proud that she had held back so far.

"Cum for me Isabella. Cum NOW!" He pressed his thumb against her clit and Bella screamed as she let herself be carried away by her climax.

As she pulsed around him, Edward felt his seed release deep inside Bella.

He pulled out of her and turned her around to face him. Their mouths found each other and their kisses were heated and full of emotion.

They pulled apart slowly and Bella braced herself against the shower wall as she stared up into his vivid green gaze.

"Wow…"she whispered.

He gave her the benefit of his famous crooked smile.

"Yeah… wow." He cocked an eyebrow.

She grinned and pushed him out of her way.

"Master… you said we were going for breakfast. If you keep this up, we won't even make it to lunch on time!"

He chuckled, "You are right of course. Let's get finished."

They ended up making a mess in the bathroom as they splashed and eventually they were driven out of the wet bathroom by the growl of Bella's stomach.

This made her blush and Edward laughed, "Fuck Baby, I better feed you before your stomach eats you!"

He swatted her ass as he pulled a towel around his hips. Bella shook her head at his antics. She followed slowly into the dressing room.

She loved a playful Edward.

She dressed in thick charcoal leggings and a short black wool skirt and paired it up with a white long-sleeved t-shirt and a black V-neck jersey over it.

The weather had eased up slightly, although the sky was heavy with rain clouds, promising rain later in the day.

Bella pulled on a pair of black boots and blow dried her hair, opting to leave it loose. She looked at her face in the mirror and was shocked at the face staring back at her. The young woman in the mirror was bright eyed and had a natural blush to her cheeks. Her lips were rosy and slightly swollen.

Edward was standing behind Bella, pulling on his leather jacket when he looked up to catch her staring at herself in the dressing room mirror. She looked bemused at her own reflection. He watched as she licked her lip and her hand crept up and traced the pattern in her collar.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his.

"Isabella, you are so beautiful." He came up and wrapped his arms around her. Bella sighed and relaxed against him.

"You know, we make a not so bad looking couple" he said.

Bella burst out laughing and moved out of his arms. She wrapped a scarf around her neck and turned to him with a smile.

"Seriously? You are so pathetic at being modest Mr. Cullen! 'Not bad looking couple'" she did a terrible imitation of his voice and squealed as he reached for her ticklish sides.

"You know that you are gorgeous!" she smiled into his neck as he hugged her.

Her stomach chose that moment to growl again and they drew apart with a laugh.

He took her hand in his, "Come on Smart Ass, before I paddle your behind!"

Bella giggled as she felt her stomach flutter at his words, "Promises… promises…" she grumbled good naturedly.

Edward swatted her ass as he pulled her out the front door.

He pulled the Volvo out of the garage and they made their way into 'town'.

Edward wanted to make sure that Bella was comfortable with them going out in public with Bella wearing his collar.

"Isabella, you are wearing my collar." He looked at her quickly and saw that she rolled her eyes as she hid her smile behind her hair.

"That's right, Master." _State the obvious, genius! Honest to god, you'd think I suffer from shot term memory loss sometimes!_

Edward bit back an impatient sigh, "Don't be a smart ass. I just want to go over some things that you need to remember being out in public with me. First of all, you will not address me as 'Master'. You won't call me anything or if it is absolutely unavoidable, you may call me by my name. You will stay close to me at all times. Be aware of your surroundings and remember that although you are free to speak whoever you wish, you will be respectful of me at all times."

Bella was staring out of the window biting her lip. _What the hell? I can call him 'Edward' if I have to? _

Bella gave a deep sigh as she frowned at her thoughts. She knew that his 'rules' were not about just having rules. There was something else going on. She glanced at him quickly and saw that he was watching her.

"What is going on in that pretty head of yours Little Girl?" he said quietly.

Should she voice her question? _Hmm…Oh! What the hell, what have I got to loose, except some more feeling in my ass! _

"Well, um… I was just wondering why you have rules for going out with me as your sub?" she said.

Edward smiled, she was always questioning him and he loved the way her mind worked.

"Well, you will find, as you talk to other subs that you have very few rules for going out in public with your Dom, but that's beside the point. The reason is that I am your Dom and so your desire is to please me and having these rules pleases me. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Bella thought about what he was saying, and realized that it made sense to her. She turned in her seat to face him. "Thank you for explaining that Master. I will try to do my best not to let you down." They shared a smile and Edward slid his hand that was resting on her knee up her thigh. He squeezed it gently.

"I know you will be fine, Isabella."

Edward turned into a parking lot and Bella looked at the building in front of her with interest.

"Fred's Coffee Shop?" she said with a quizzical smile.

"It has the most fuckawesome pancakes; next to yours, and the best French toast in the world!" He said with a grin.

Edward's grin was infectious and Bella returned it.

"Hmm… fuckawesome hey? Well, we will have to see about that. I am starving so I will be ready do whatever you give me justice, Master."

Edward was able to find parking close to the door and got out quickly before it started raining again. He walked around and opened Bella's door for her.

She got out and shivered causing Edward to frown, "Where is your coat, Isabella?"

"I don't really have a thick one with me. I need to buy a new winter coat." She said and Edward shook his head at her as he pulled her close to his side.

"You have to start taking better care of yourself, Little Girl." He kissed the top of her head as he opened the door.

Bella could see that it was a popular restaurant. There were a few tables open against the wall that ran the length of the room. The other wall was windows that looked out onto Gateway Boulevard.

The décor was distinctly nautical as were many establishments in Sausalito. But it was warm and cozy at the same time.

A waitress came over to them and Bella could see her eyes widen as she recognized Edward. She looked about eighteen years old and Bella could see her breathing pick up as she turned tomato red in the face.

"Hi… um… what… where… are…"

Bella rolled her eyes. _Fuck. My. Life! Seriously?_

She glared at the teenager who caught her look and seemed as if she was going to throw up.

An older woman approached them from the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Fred's. Is it just the two of you?" she smiled at them while elbowing the now pale and shaking girl out of the way.

"Yes, it's just for two." Edward flashed his crooked smile and Bella saw the woman blush.

_OH MY GOD! He is shameless! Is this entire town full of Edward fucking Cullen groupies? _

Bella felt Edward's hand pinch her hip slightly. She realized that she was glaring at the hostess and she was as stiff as a board. She willed her body to relax and she forced a smile.

"Do you think you could give us a table near the back?" Edward said quietly.

"Sure, hon. there is a great one over in the corner."

They followed the woman to a table that was next to one of the windows that overlooked the outside seating areas.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

Edward saw that they should be relatively undisturbed.

"Thank you, this looks perfect." He flashed his megawatt smile and she put their menus on the table and walked away with a smile.

Bella snorted as she sat down opposite Edward.

She picked up her menu and glared at it, not even bothering to read it.

"What's the snort for?" Edward said as he looked over his own menu.

Bella just shook her head and smiled. "You really have no idea?"

Edward reached across the table and took her hand in his. His thumb made little circles on her hand.

"What?" he asked again.

"M...um, you dazzle people. All the time. I've never seen anything like it." She didn't know whether to be thrilled that out of all the women in the world that he could have he had chosen her or if she was pissed off that no one seemed to even see her when he was with her! Bella hoped it was the former.

Bella decided to relax and just enjoy the time that she had with him.

Edward stared at her. What the fuck was she talking about? He thought to himself.

"Do I dazzle you?" Bella shook her head at him as he gave her his crooked smile. _No fucking shame at all!_

"Frequently" she mumbled with a blush.

The waitress returned with two glasses of water.

"Have you decided what you would like?" she asked staring at Edward.

"We'll have the French toast with eggs over easy, bacon, sausage and hash browns. Cranberry juice and coffee." He said smiling at Bella all the time.

"Will that be for two?" she asked.

Edward gave her a quick smile, "Yes, thank you."

The waitress stared at him.

Bella shook her head and snorted again, "Thank you" she said pointedly and the waitress blushed and quickly turned away.

"Thank you for ordering for me" she said once they were alone.

"Always my pleasure, Little Girl"

Bella blushed as his eyes darkened.

"What are you thinking about Ma…?" _Shit!_ It was difficult to remember not to call him 'Master'. It seemed to be so natural.

Edward just smiled encouragingly at her.

"I'm thinking that I would like to take you back to bed. I want to peel your clothes off your exquisite body and kiss my way down from your delectable breasts to your hot little pussy…"

Bella felt her blush form on her stomach and spread throughout her body. She groaned and bit her lip before she sat back and looked out of the window.

She could feel her heart pounding. Being near to Edward was always like this, she felt as if she was orbiting the sun. It was much worse when he turned up the heat and turned on the charm. Then she could hardly form a sentence. She pulled her chair back from the table slightly and saw him frown at her.

"What's up Isabella?" The Voice said, sounding slightly disapproving.

She smiled and shrugged, "Distance helps with the dazzle"

He narrowed his eyes at her saucy comment "There could be repercussions to some of your actions…" he said softly and Bella bit back her moan.

_Yes please! Let's hear it for repercussions…Okay that is stupid, his repercussions probably involve a whip and chains…hmmm…_

Bella broke out of her inner musings and smiled at Edward, "I should hope so."

He chuckled darkly. His Little Girl was always so full of bravado in company.

Bella brought him back to the present. "So tell me how filming is going."

Edward and Bella spent the new few moments talking about his project. He made her laugh at some of the funny stories that he told. They spoke about his next project which was only going to start in late March.

Bella was ecstatic that he would be close by for the next several months. He rolled his eyes and told her that he would have a promotional tour to do with Alice accompanying him.

Their food arrived and they fell into easy conversation until Edward asked Bella if she had heard from her parents.

Bella scowled at him. _Way to ruin the mood Sparky!_

"If you mean have I done the 'good daughter' thing by phoning them each week, then yes, 'Dad', I have!" Bella was glaring at her plate as she answered, but quickly looked up at his hiss.

Edward leaned across the table and gazed into her eyes steadily, "Not smart Isabella. I know this topic upsets you but that is no excuse. You need to lower your defenses, keep your smart mouth in check and stop behaving like a naughty child!"

His voice brooked no argument. Bella bit her lip and her eyelashes hid the flash of defiance that she felt. Bella knew that she had to bring her fiercely rebellious spirit under control quickly.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Edward touched her cheek and she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly as she covered his hand with hers.

He brushed his thumb over her lip. He could see that she was sorry.

"Eat up" he said gently.

Bella nodded and they ate in silence for a while before the conversation returned to lighter topics.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella reached up as Edward stood behind her chair and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you, Master" she said quietly.

Edward smiled and hugged her. He looked over her shoulder and saw the teenage girl turn away from them quickly.

"Come on, we are going to need to buy you a jacket now, because this weather isn't going to let up anytime soon."

He kept Bella tucked into his side as they made their way to the door. He handed the waitress their check and the cash that he had shoved into the holder.

The woman smiled up at them as they thanked her for a great meal and Edward thanked her for letting them eat in peace.

She beamed at them, "You make a beautiful couple, and my daughter is going to be heartbroken when I tell her that you are off the market!"

Bella gasped but Edward just held her tighter and winked at the woman, "Well," he read her name tag, "Diana, what can I say? Now if I weren't already taken…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Diana giggled.

_Are you even kidding me? _Bella was shocked at the knot of jealousy that she felt. She pushed it down and smiled at Diana.

"He is a laugh a minute…" she rolled her eyes at him, but Edward could see the pinch of jealousy between her brow.

They left and hurried to their car.

They didn't see the teenage girl press send on her iPhone or the paparazzi depress the shutter release through his car window. He was glad that he had logged onto Twitter that morning.

Edward turned the car around and headed down to the shopping district. Bella protested, saying that they would pay far too much for a jacket in the touristy town and that she could just as well go Wal-Mart during the week.

Bella shut up when Edward gave her a sharp tap on her thigh.

"Ow!" She yelped and quickly rubbed her leg.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and cut her a hard look, "If I want to buy you a coat, a jacket or whatever, I will do so and that's that! I am your Dom and your comfort is of paramount importance to me. I do not have to explain my actions to you. I am not always going to be this patient with you, Isabella." He said and Bella could see the hard line of his mouth as he fought not to snap at her.

Edward came to a decision. He reminded himself that he had to follow through with his rules or else she would just continue to push him and although he enjoyed the challenge, it was tiring as hell sometimes.

Bella nodded and was about to apologize to him _again_ when he cut her off, "I think that for your safety, you will not speak for the rest of our time out. It seems that you need to develop that verbal filter of yours. So I do not want a sound out of you until we get to Jazz's place. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded and turned to look out of the side window.

Edward glanced at her and saw that she was biting her lip again her fingers were twisting in her lap and he put his hand over both of hers.

"Hey" he said softly. She glanced over to him.

"Because you are not able to talk now, if you are in distress or it is too much, you may and you must use your safe word system, okay?"

Bella nodded cautiously.

Edward smiled, "Our lifestyle gets intense, doesn't it?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically and smiled back at him.

"Are we green, my Little Girl?" he asked as he pulled up to one of the many boutiques on Broadway.

Bella winked at him and he laughed, "You never stop amazing me, Sweetheart."

He got out and opened the umbrella against the drizzle and he made his way quickly to Bella's door. As she got out, Edward reached down and took her chin in his hand.

"You may piss me off, you may get frustrated and you may end up getting punished, but don't ever think that you disappoint me Isabella. You never will." He leaned down and kissed her and was surprised by the way that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion.

Once again the paparazzi went unnoticed by the two lovers under the umbrella.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward was grinning from ear to ear as they made their way to Jasper and Alice's for lunch. Bella was smiling for a different reason. She could feel his eyes cut to hers every now and again but she refused to look at him.

Once in the store, Edward had of course taken full advantage of the fact that she was not allowed to speak or in fact object in any way.

He had picked out a winter full length cream rain coat, which he instated was an essential item. He had also chosen a full length thick Milton style overcoat for work and lastly he had chosen a casual winter jacket that Bella rolled her eyes at as it looked as if she could use it to climb the fucking Rockies in!

It was red and puffy and fitted her beautifully. Edward had made sure that it was long and it reached her thighs. It also had a hood and Bella felt like Little Red Riding Hood, but of course she couldn't tell Edward that, so she had let her eyes speak for her.

He added a couple of lambs wool scarves and matching gloves.

Bella knew that Edward was having fun and so she was making plans to repay the money that he had spent by buying him a couple of jerseys and to shop for some groceries before he came home again. She also made a plan to take him out for dinner as soon as she could.

They were pulling into the driveway when Edward spoke again.

"I want to encourage you to speak this afternoon. I do not want you to hold back from the discussion that we will have with Emmett later. Do you think you can do that while wearing your collar? If not, say so now, because if you keep it on and you cross the line, I will not go easy on you. It is up to you, Baby."

Bella thought about it but kept silent.

"You may speak, Isabella" Edward said with a sardonic smile.

"I want to keep it on Master. I would like to take it off for a little while before you leave though."

Edward stared at her for a moment longer, "Okay, if you are sure…"

"I am, Master" she said with determination.

"Okay then let's go" He got out and went around to assist Bella getting out of the car.

The front door opened and Bella would have been knocked clean off her feet if Edward had not caught her as Alice careered into her.

"I have missed you!" Alice all but screamed into her ear.

"Whoa there Twister!" Bella laughed but hugged her tightly.

Alice pulled herself out of Bella's arms and stared at them.

"You look good, being committed suites you both." She grinned.

Edward stepped forward and hugged his sister. "Sometimes, I think I should be committed. Are you okay?" He asked her gently.

Alice grinned at them, "I am perfect. We are perfect. Thank you for everything." She said.

"Come inside!" Jasper called from the front door.

The three made their way inside and Alice admired Bella's new jacket. "You look beautiful, Bella. Where did you get it?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice, "Your brother decided this morning that I needed a winter jacket."

Jasper smiled at her, "Well it suites you. You are positively glowing Bella" he said as he hugged her. "You look very happy."

She returned his smile, "I am happy. You look happy too."

"I am" he said simply.

"Are you trying to steal my girlfriend again?" Edward grumbled as he took a beer that Alice offered him.

"I wouldn't have to try." Jasper winked at Bella as he joined Edward in the sitting room.

They kept up the light teasing banter until the bell rang a few minutes later and Emmett and Rosalie walked into the house.

Bella could see Edward tense up as he looked at his brother.

They greeted each other and the girls made their way into the kitchen to begin serving the lunch that Alice's housekeeper had prepared.

"Ali, this looks delicious." Rosalie commented.

Alice smiled, "Yep, it takes real effort to put all of this on a plate!"

Edward filled Jasper in on the previous day's conversation with Bella and then with Emmett.

Jasper was frowning and glared at the brothers. "You know she can't stay there, Edward. What the fuck was Bella thinking by keeping this shit from you? From us?"

Edward shook his head, "She didn't want to bother us" he muttered.

He turned to Emmett, "What have you managed to find out?"

Emmett had looked grim since he arrived. "That's the problem … there is nothing on this guy." He said.

"Nothing?" Edward hissed.

"It's like he didn't fucking exist until two years ago. His name is James Hinton; he's twenty nine years old. He owns a small import/export business. He lives with his girlfriend Victoria Savanna. She is twenty seven and works in an insurance company. She has a record for solicitation and a couple of d.u.i's. In the past two years she has been squeaky clean. This James dude doesn't come up anywhere. There are no records on him, no school or collage records - not a fucking thing. Something stinks here, Edward." Emmett went on.

"I've got a couple of people digging deep, we will find out what he is hiding. I've seen this type of thing before and it's usually someone who has bought a new identity. Bella shouldn't be around them. If you can get her to move now, that would be great…" Emmett looked over Edward's shoulder.

Edward turned to face Bella, Alice and Rosalie standing in the doorway.

Bella had gone pale, but it was Rose that found her voice, "Who needs to move?"

Everyone turned to face Bella who had gasped, "Me… Emmett is talking about me, aren't you?" She fixed him with a glare.

She turned to Edward, "You said we would talk about this…" she said accusingly.

"What is going on?" Alice asked.

"Alice…" Jasper began but Bella interrupted him.

"No Jazz, let's get this out into the open, seeing as Edward has told most of you anyway"

She turned to Alice and Rosalie and quickly told them what had happened.

Rosalie reacted first. "Bella! Why the fuck didn't you tell us?" she demanded.

Bella lost her temper, "Well, you know what Rose, I've been trying to manage my own life for the past fucking twenty years but it seems that I am too stupid to do that! Just because I can't drive the best car or live in the best neighborhood doesn't mean that I am incapable of standing up to a couple of perverts! Jim is just trying to scare me… can't you all see that?"

She shook her head and walked into the dining room. Everyone looked stunned after Bella's outburst as they watched her leave.

Alice spoke up for the first time, "Lunch is ready. I suggest that we all eat and leave this conversation for later."

She followed Bella.

Rosalie glared at the men, "You'd better find out about this fucker and end this! Bella doesn't need this shit!"

She turned and went into the dining room.

Emmett looked at Edward and Jasper, "What the fuck did _we_ do wrong?" He shook his head as they joined the women.

"Excuse us for a few moments" Edward said with a gleam in his eye that Alice and Jasper recognized.

Edward walked into the dining room just as Bella was about to sit down.

"Come with me!" he said as he fixed her with a hard stare.

Bella gulped and quickly followed him into the bedroom that she used when she stayed with Alice.

"Shut the door and come here, Isabella." Edward was sitting on the side of the bed.

She did as she was told. Shit! As soon as the word 'stupid' had left her mouth, she had known that she had made a grievous error. She had hoped that he hadn't caught it, but Edward seemed to catch everything.

Bella stood in front of Edward. He didn't look happy.

"What did I tell you about using derogatory language about yourself?" the Voice demanded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was angry that you were talking about me and it just slipped out." She licked her lips nervously, "Come on, Master, they will be waiting for us…" she was desperate not to get punished. He wouldn't carry out his threat, would he?

"Isabella, we can do this all day. I don't give a FUCK if they are waiting or not. Now what did I say would happen if you used derogatory language about yourself?" his voice was hard and demanding.

_Oh damn! This isn't going to end well… for me._

"You said that I would get a spanking, even if we were in company, but…" she whined.

"We are up to five swats and if you keep whining and arguing I will just keep adding on, so if you feel like you want to argue, be my guest. Otherwise, pull your tights and panties down and lay down over my lap!"

Bella bit her lip to keep from speaking and she could feel herself blush scarlet as she pulled her tights and panties down her legs.

Edward could see that she was battling with herself to keep from arguing. He bit back a smile. He really didn't want to spank her, but he knew that if he let one transgression slip passed, he would regret it in the long run. Isabella had to learn that he kept his word.

She lay down tentatively across his lap. Edward didn't waste any time and landed five smacks quickly in succession. Bella moved to get up but he kept her over his lap for a few moments as he rubbed the bright pink spot.

He helped her up and she turned her back on him as she straightened her clothes. She quickly went into the adjoining bathroom and checked her face. She hadn't cried but she could see the tears of discomfort shimmering in her eyes. Bella quickly washed her face and ran a hand through her messy hair.

Edward was waiting for her when she came out. Bella looked at him and bit her lip.

He took her hand and pulled her forward so that their bodies were almost touching.

"I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe, happy and healthy. If that means I have to punish you to perform that role, I will. Do you understand?"

"I do. I'm sorry, Master." She said quietly.

Edward leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips.

He held onto her hand as they rejoined the others in the lounge. Bella could feel herself blush as Alice cast her a sympathetic glance. Rosalie walked over to her and linked arms with her.

"Let's eat everyone, my growing teenager will be eating the table soon!" She said and Emmett grumbled good-naturedly.

"Thanks for the deflection" Bella whispered to Rose.

Rosalie squeezed her arm, "Baby B, in this family, we girls stick together" She winked as they took their places at the table.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Alice was talkative at lunch. Edward had told Bella that Alice had been put on speaking restrictions on Friday night and he had warned her that she would be making up for lost time.

"So Bella, has Edward told you that we are flying to L.A. on Friday?" she said excitedly.

Bella nodded, "Yeah. We are going to have to book tickets…" she began but Jasper stopped her as he began to shake his head.

"What, Jazz?" She asked.

"You don't have to book a thing. There will be a plane waiting for you at SF." He said quietly.

"Sure Jazz," Bella laughed, "A whole plane just waiting for us!" she giggled and looked at Alice.

Alice wasn't giggling. _Please tell me he is kidding! Fuck! Smile and eat…smile and eat…smile and eat Bella recited in her head._

Bella tried to look nonchalant. She was not going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing how out of her depth she was. She kept her head down and ate even though she couldn't tell anyone what she ate.

Edward looked at Bella. He could see her mind working overtime. She was over thinking again. He sighed and just smiled at Jazz and shook his head at Jasper's concerned look.

Emmett interrupted the conversation, "Has Mom spoken to you guys about Thanksgiving yet? Are you and Jazz going to be able to get off?"

"Yeah, Seth has promised us five days off if we keep going like we have been. We are slightly ahead of schedule."

"Hey didn't I read that Carol Kane is now playing your love interest?" Rosalie asked and then looked at everyone in bewilderment when Alice dropped her fork onto her plate with a loud clatter.

Edward was shaking his head at her, "What? Oh my god! This family and the secrets! Edward, we all know that she 'popped your cherry', so what's the big secret?" she looked at Jasper's face, "Oh please don't tell me… she did you too? Oh this is rich!"

Emmett laughed, "So, little brother, when do you do the love scenes?"

Bella looked up at that question. She narrowed her eyes on Edward's face. _Love scenes? What fucking love scenes? Why did he not tell me about the love scenes? Is he seriously doing love scenes with this woman that hurt his best friend? Wait till we get back home, maybe I should use the flogger on his ass! That will give me practice._

Edward ran his hand through his hair. Alice was glaring at him as if this conversation was his fault and Bella looked as if she was going to slit his throat with her butter knife.

"This week actually, there aren't really love scenes… it's more like a cut into the two characters in bed and then there are a couple of kisses…" he shrugged, "and that's really it".

Jasper was grinning at him, happy that the heat was off him for a change.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows, "So are you looking forward to it?"

Edward kicked him under the table, did his brother not realize the tension around the table.

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell?" Rosalie gave him a look and flicked her eyes in Bella's direction.

Emmett looked over at Bella, "What? Oh please! Bella, please tell these assholes that you don't give a damn. You aren't threatened by that old hag are you? This boy is so pathetically in love with you that he can't even see straight!" he winked at her.

Bella laughed, "Its fine, Em. It's a job right? I have a job too, so it's no big deal." She shrugged and gave Edward a small smile.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

After the odd conversation at lunch, everyone gathered in the den to listen to music and the guys challenged the girls to a game of charades. The time flew by as everyone relaxed and had fun.

They were still chuckling as Edward pulled Bella up from the couch to go. It was almost five in the afternoon and he still wanted to spend time with her before he left.

The car would collect them at nine that evening. Bella was going to sleep at Edward's and she would just go to work from there in the morning.

Bella held Edward's hand all the way home, making sure that they stayed connected for as long as possible. They both hated this time of the weekend, saying goodbye was not easy for either of them. Suddenly it felt as if the time was too short and had gone too quickly. The young couple knew it was going to be so much harder after this weekend now that that Bella had openly committed herself to Edward as his submissive and he had declared himself her Dominant..

When they were walking into the house from the garage, Edward stopped Bella as she turned to the kitchen.

"Come with me" he said and he walked up the stairs still holding her hand.

They walked into the bedroom together; Edward sat down in one of the oversized chairs in the seating area. Bella made her way closer at a slower rate, once she reached Edward, he pulled Bella down onto his lap so that she was sitting sideways. He put his hands on her hips to ground them after the weekend.

"Lift your hair." He said and as she moved it over her shoulder, he unclipped the collar and put it on the side table.

Bella looped her arms around his shoulders. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. She moaned and pulled him closer as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

Edward groaned and his hands tightened on her hips and he pushed her away slightly.

Bella looked at him and pouted, "Edwaaard, no more talking, please! You Cullens just love to talk! _All_ the time… about _everything_! Please can't we just… fuck?" she whispered the last part in his ear.

The next thing she knew she was laying on the carpet as he pulled her skirt and tights down her legs.

Edward had reached his limit! He was wild for her! He had to be inside her. Now!

He fumbled with his belt and jeans. Thank heavens he was going commando. He gripped his cock in his hand and guided it to her wet pussy.

He looked at her as he slowly pushed into her. She was panting in anticipation but he didn't give her what she wanted… just yet.

"Look at me!" Edward demanded. "Watch me as I push my cock inside you. I have wanted to be here since we showered, but sometimes the wait makes it so much better! Feel what you do to me. Can you feel me inside your tight little cunt? Can you feel your juices leaking out of you, coating my cock? You are so hot and tight, Baby. I fucking love you." Edward's voice alone could make Bella cum and she was squirming in impatience, trying to get Edward to move.

"Fuck me, please!" She growled at him and Edward pounded into her.

"FUCK! Edward… harder, fuck me harder!" she ordered.

Edward pulled out of her, "Take your clothes off and hang your ass over the end of that chair Bella." He ordered as he pulled off his shirt and kicked off his socks.

Bella quickly pulled her jerseys and top off she quickly pulled of her boots and then wiggled out of her tights, panties and skirt.

Edward gripped her hips and flipped her over. "On your hands and knees, NOW! I am going to fuck you so hard and fast, you are going to feel it for days. You will ache to have my cock back inside you every day until Friday." Edward said as he started guiding her over to the seating section of the chair.

Once Bella had settled into the chair, she turned her head and glared at him, "Put your money where your mouth is Sparky!" she muttered.

Edward swore as he wrapped an arm around her stomach pulling her roughly against his hips. She could feel his throbbing erection again her ass and she couldn't resist teasing a little by rubbing up against him.

She felt the sharp smack on her ass and bucked forward, "Hey!" she half protested. She felt the sting even as she felt herself grow wetter.

Edward pulled her closer for a moment and then he pushed inside her.

They grunted as he pulled out and pounded back again.

"Tell me… Isabella… tell me! Who do you belong to?" Edward demanded as he guided her hips to move back against him.

When she followed his lead, he let go of her stomach and let his hand snake down between her legs. He pinched her clit in his fingers, causing Bella to swear and buck against his cock harder.

"Tell me!"

"Fuck Edward! It's you! You are my love! You are my Master! There is no one else but you!" she cried out as he rubbed her clit and then twisted it.

Bella felt the flutter in her stomach growing stronger and she could feel her walls begin to contract around him. Just then Edward reached up and pinched her nipple and Bella came while she called out his name.

Edward could feel her so close and as she came, he spilt his hot cum into her pussy.

They were sweaty and panting. Edward eased out of Bella and she moaned at the loss.

He pulled her up and hugged her as they knelt on the floor.

"I love you Bella Swan. Please don't forget that, ever" he said against her lips.

He kissed her slowly, taking her face between him hands, he kissed her jaw. He moved his lips up her cheekbone and kissed her temple. He breathed her scent into his lungs, "You smell delicious, fruit and flowers, sugar and spice!" He quipped as he pecked her neck and nibbled down the side.

Bella couldn't think straight, she could only feel. Her heart was so full. She felt… content. The word felt strange in her mind. She had never thought of it before. She had never felt it before.

Contentment. Satisfaction. Happiness. Pleasure. Gratification. Ease.

"I love you Edward. You make me content." She said and she smiled as his lips closed over that sweet spot behind her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She pulled his head against her chest as he sucked on her neck. He knew that he was leaving a mark and he didn't care. He wanted other men to see his mark. _She's mine, fuckers!_ He thought.

"Let's have a bath." She suggested.

Edward nodded and they made their way into the master bathroom. Edward ran the water and added lavender bath salts.

Bella put her hair up into a bun.

Edward helped Bella into the bath and then proceeded to follow her in. As Edward got himself settled into the hot soapy water, Bella decided that she would sit facing Edward and settled in-front of him crossed legged.

"Thank you for everything this weekend, Edward. Thank you for your patience and for the gifts." She kissed him.

Edward slid down in the water further and pulled Bella to lie on top of him.

"Thank you for accepting my collar and for making me so happy Little Girl" he smiled as he brushed a stand of hair out of her eyes.

"So about this week," he knew that they had to tackle it before he left. "I want you to be extra cautious. I want you to be aware of your surroundings and the people around you."

Bella frowned, "I don't understand what you mean".

"Well, until Emmett gets back to us with some satisfactory reason why there is no information on James Hinton, I just want you to be careful. Please don't take any chances when you are at your apartment. When you leave for work and when you get home, make sure that your doors and windows are secure. If anything and I mean anything, feels off or out of place to you, call Emmett, immediately. Will you do that for me?"

Bella could see how uptight he was by the subject and she knew that he was genuinely concerned for her safety and not just trying to control her.

She put a hand against his cheek.

"I promise not to take any chances." She said softly as she looked into his green eyes.

He seemed to relax against her, "Thank you, Baby."

Bella grinned, "Humph, that'll be Mistress Baby to you again soon, Sparky!"

Edward laughed and hugged her against him, "Did I tell you how turned on I was by your little display, 'Mistress?' That of course was before the flogger attacked you!"

Bella mock glared at him, "I'm telling you, it did! Just wait, I'm going to surprise you! I'm going to take some lessons."

She smiled smugly at him. This time it was Edward who glared at her, "You'd better not take lessons from anyone but me, Little Girl, or you will feel what a flogger can do, and it won't be the fur one either!"

Bella shivered under the intensity of his gaze.

"Okay." She said quickly.

Edward relaxed back against the side of the bath again.

"Will you be able to take time off over Thanksgiving?" he asked her.

Bella bit her lip, "I'm not sure. I will ask Mona what the protocol is. I can't really expect to take time off, Edward, I've just started working."

Edward frowned, "I want to spend time with you, Baby. If you can't get time off, then we can just stay here."

"No! You have to go home for Thanksgiving. Your Mom will be devastated if you don't. Look, let's see what Mona says."

Edward kissed her again; he didn't want to leave on a bad note. "Okay, Love."

They washed and climbed out.

Bella put on her new pajamas with her fluffy slippers and a fluffy blue gown that Edward produced that matched her slippers.

Edward dressed in black jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt and a button down black shirt over it. He packed a small bag and they went downstairs.

Bella had asked him to put her collar back on, but Edward had pointed out that he would collar her the following Friday.

Bella made a quick dinner of melted cheese and chicken noodle soup.

They sat on the couch and watched television as they ate.

When Bella had finished, she needed to voice the question that she had been thinking since that afternoon.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked looking at him from under her lashes.

"Sure"

"So, these love scenes with Carol Kane, um… are they… intense?" Bella tried to keep her voice neutral but Edward could hear the anxiety in her tone.

He put his plate down and turned to face her. He took her hand in his, "Please look at me."

Bella raised her eyes to his and he saw the simmer of tears there.

"Bella, Sweetheart! Please don't worry about this. This is my job. This is only a job. Carol Kane is just a fellow actor who is also doing her job. She is a professional. She will not cross a line. There are about fifty people on set at all times unless the actors have to get intimate and then the set is normally emptied down to the essential few. That is not the case here! We are not taking our clothes off."

He watched her closely.

"The bed scene is very carefully choreographed so that it is filmed to look like we have no clothes on. Both Carol and I will use doubles to show any real skin. I have a no nudity clause in my contract."

He watched as she listened to him. When he told her about the No Nudity Clause, her eyes widened.

"Really?" her voice squeaked.

Edward grinned, "Oh yeah Baby. No one is seeing these jewels except you."

Bella grinned back at him and literally threw herself into his arms. She rained loud kisses over his cheeks.

"Thank you" kiss "I love you" Kiss "My jewels" Kiss, kiss.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer.

He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks.

"God, Bella, I love you."

They spent long moments gazing into each others eyes.

They heard the front door open and Edward growled.

"Fuck" he said softly.

Bella's arms tightened around him momentarily before she moved off him.

"Come on Sparky." She said and took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

Edward was grumbling as they met Jasper and Alice in the kitchen.

Jasper grinned at Bella's attire.

"Pajama party?" he quipped.

Bella grinned up at Edward as she remembered their previous day.

"Something like that." She said.

Edward hugged her hard against him as he took a deep breath into her neck.

"Be careful, Baby." He whispered.

"I promise, Edward. Be safe this week." She whispered back.

He kissed her deeply and then decided to leave quickly before he changed his mind and kidnapped her.

Jasper and Alice said goodbye to each other and Alice and Bella watched as the car pulled out of the gate.

Bella made some hot chocolate to distract her as Alice went and changed.

The girls hadn't discussed it, but it seemed as if a new ritual had been started with Alice sleeping over the night that the guys left.

Alice told Bella all about her weekend and the horrible argument with Jasper. She didn't go into details about their playtime and the make up session, but Bella was thrilled that they were back on track.

Then it was Bella's turn to confide in Alice. She told her what had happened and about her words. She told Alice about Edward's response to the news of Jim's shenanigans and Alice scolded her for a few moments.

Alice grew quiet and let Bella finish talking. She looked thoughtful.

"Ali, what are you thinking?"

"I want to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me and with yourself. So think about it before you answer me."

Bella nodded.

"When Edward asks you to move in here with him" Alice put her hand up to quiet Bella's protest.

"When he does, what will you say?"

Bella stared at her. She bit her lip.

"Ali… I don't…"

Alice interrupted her, "What's the first answer that comes into your head?"

"Yes" Bella said softly.

"Yes?" Alice squealed

"YES!" Bella shouted at her and the two friends burst out laughing and hugged each other.

"We're going to be neighbors" Alice said.

Bella giggled and then sighed, "Yes, and Twisters"

"And Twisters" Alice echoed.

Bella changed the subject and told Alice about being the Domme for a while. Alice found it hilariously funny. Bella pouted at her.

"Some friend you are!"

Alice smiled at her, "You know, you can take lessons…"

Bella gasped, "Oh no! Not this time Mary Alice Cullen! You and I get into way too much trouble together and my ass can't take it!"

Alice laughed, "I know, I don't understand it. Before you, I never, okay well, almost never felt the rod of discipline from Jazz. Now it's like every week! No, what I am thinking about is that Kate will know how to use the different implements and she can give you some ideas if you like. Remember, both she and Garrett are mentors and I am sure that Garrett would have given her some lessons. You should ask her."

Bella looked at Alice in interest. "Twister, sometimes you are really scary. Your ideas are always so brilliant. I'm going to call her tomorrow."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella left for work early the next morning. Edward had called when they had landed. Bella was thrilled that she had her new coat. It was still raining and she was wearing a black pants suit with a cream silk blouse. She was snug and warm with her new scarf and gloves on.

Bella and Mona worked at changing the displays that week and Bella was tired when she got home at night. She had not seen any sign of Jim or Vicky until Wednesday evening. Bella was checking her mail box in the lobby when Vicky came down the stairs. Bella greeted Vicky quickly and they made small talk.

Bella learned that Jim was out of town again and would only be back the following week. Vicky invited Bella to the new club again, and Bella declined, mentioning that she worked late on Thursday evenings.

She made sure that when she spoke to Edward that evening she mentioned her encounter so that he knew that she was still being open and honest with him. He was also pleased that she had taken to phoning Rosalie, Alice or Emmett every day so that they knew that she was being cautious.

Bella got ready for work on Thursday and chose to wear a short black pencil skirt with a crisp white shirt and a soft long black lacy cardigan. She knew that she would be on her feet for a long time that day, so she wore tights and her black boots.

She was busy talking to the artist whose work they were exhibiting that evening, when she felt as if she was being watched. She looked up and saw Riley standing against the wall. Bella appreciated a good looking man as much as the next woman and Riley certainly was good looking.

He was wearing a black biker's jacket with washed out Levi's and biker boots. His aviator glasses were perched on top of his head. He wore a Grateful Dead t-shirt that had seen better days and it fit him like a second skin. He winked at her and smiled. Bella nodded at him quickly before turning her attention back to the artist.

Jane smiled at her, "Now he is a sight for sore eyes. Boyfriend?"

Bella laughed, "Boss." She said.

"He doesn't look at you like he is your boss." She smirked.

Bella shook her head and grinned, "I am very happily attached, thank you. I think that Riley is a compulsive flirt. I can introduce you if you like?"

Jane was a petit blonde whose medium of choice was recycled plumbers piping. Her size belied her strength and her work was intriguing.

"I'd like that very much." She said and turned to smile at Riley.

The exhibition was a great success and Bella's introduction seemed to payoff as Riley and Jane had spent a good deal of time together.

As the doors were about to close for the evening, Mona noticed a few photographers outside the gallery. Riley was news but the paparazzi didn't normally follow him around. She frowned and asked him about it.

Riley went outside and had a few words with one of the photographers that he knew. Bella saw Riley turn and stare hard at her.

She felt a knot form in her stomach as she saw him raise his eyebrows and shake his head. He came inside and asked her and Mona to join him in the office.

The catering staff finished off and left.

Bella instinctively pulled her cell phone out of her purse as she walked upstairs.

Nineteen missed calls.

Twelve from Edward! Five from Alice! Two from Emmett!

She felt a feeling of dread settle over her as she walked into the office.

Riley and Mona were looking at the computer monitor on Mona's desk. Mona looked at her as if she was seeing her for the first time, Riley looked thoughtful.

They stared at each other for long moments as the tension rose steadily.

Mona cleared her, "Um, Bella? Your boyfriend…is it Edward Cullen?"

_FUCK. MY. LIFE!_

**A/N: That's what she said! So it's out there. I am sorry that I have been tardy in my replies to the tons of reviews that I have received, but this week has been really busy. The Soccer World Cup has come to our country with all those delicious Latin players and they are such a distraction! I watched the USA vs. ENGLAND game last night, and was rewarded at the end when the players swapped jerseys – not one woman left the stadium! That is our reward for supporting our men in freezing weather – the eyef*ck at the end! Be still my quivering loins!**

**I want to thank two new readers to my story, ****Twilight2Midnight and nickeyd26 who seemed to read my story from chapter one and they reviewed each chapter as they read it – so my inbox has been filled with their comments all week. Thanks, girls. The rest of you are just incredible and you really keep me on my toes!**

**Leave a review and I will send you a little teaser, just a taste mind you, don't want you getting all greedy!**

**xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…**

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

**A/n: A very special thanks to my beta/non-beta, Fiorella. She is the reason in my craziness!**

_**At the end of the last chapter:**_

_**Bella instinctively pulled her cell phone out of her purse as she walked upstairs.**_

_**Nineteen missed calls.**_

_**Twelve from Edward! Five from Alice and two from Emmett.**_

_**She felt a feeling of dread settle over her as she walked into the office.**_

_**Riley and Mona were looking at the computer monitor on Mona's desk. Mona looked at her as if she was seeing her for the first time, Riley looked thoughtful.**_

_**They stared at each other for long moments as the tension rose steadily.**_

_**Mona cleared her, "Um, Bella? Your boyfriend…is it Edward Cullen?"**_

_**FUCK. MY. LIFE!**_

PEOPLE LIKE US

**CHAPTER 29**

"P-pardon?" Bella felt faint. _This is bad! This is really, really bad!_

Mona looked at her as if she was in awe, "Sit down Bella, you don't look so well.''

Bella groped her way to one of the chairs in front of Mona's desk.

Riley cleared his throat, "Your face says it all. When I went outside to ask the photographers what they were doing here, one of the guys that I have become sort of friendly with informed me that they were not here for me, but for you. It seems that your secret is out." He raised an eyebrow.

Bella felt her stomach heave. She put a hand over her mouth and ran to the little bathroom adjacent to Mona's office.

She made it just in time as her stomach was emptied of its contents. Bella sat sweating on the floor for a moment with her head leaning against the toilet bowl.

_My secret is out? Oh my god! Do they know about what Edward and I are? Have I ruined his career? His life?_

Her jumbled thoughts were racing around in her head.

What had she done?

Her phone vibrated as she was rinsing out her mouth. She answered it with a shaking hand.

"Y-yes?" she whispered.

"Bella?"

"Edward…" she closed her eyes as she heard his voice. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and she felt the hot trail down her cheeks.

"Are you okay? I've been trying to get hold of you… Baby please talk to me!" she could hear the panic and concern in his tone.

"I-I'm not s-s-sure. What happened? How… I mean we had an exhibition and we were closing up and Riley went to talk to some photographers that were outside and then he asked me to come up to the office and she asked me… she asked me if you…we… Edward…they KNOW! Riley says they know my secret…" Bella was whispering and she could feel a full blown panic attack coming on.

"Edward… can't breathe…"

"ISABELLA YOU LISTEN TO ME! Listen to my voice! Take deep breaths and relax! That's it Baby… you are so strong, Bella, there is NOTHING that you can't do. Relax; just listen to my voice… Ssh! That's it…" Edward deliberately kept his voice stern and commanding, as he knew that she would immediately respond to his 'Dom' voice.

Bella concentrated on Edward's voice and she felt the darkness receding. She was able to understand what he was saying.

"O-o-okay. I'm okay n-now." Her voice was strained and faint but Edward could hear her.

"That's good, Baby. Now listen to me. All they have are some photos that some mother fucking journo took of us at breakfast last weekend. That's the secret, you are safe, Sweetheart, nothing and no one is going to hurt you, do you understand me?" He shut his eyes as he visualised her scared and alone. _Hurry Emmett, hurry!_

"O-okay" she whispered.

"Good, now you are going to ask Mona for time off tomorrow. Please don't fight me on this. Emmett is on his way to fetch you as we speak, and he will go with you to pack a bag. You are going to stay with him and Rosalie tonight and Alice will fetch you in the morning and you girls will fly out in the morning. Do you understand?"

"But Edward, I just can't take time off! I need this job! I will talk to Mona and Riley and I …"

There was a noise at the bathroom door.

"Edward I have to go… I will call you later." She disconnected as there was a knock on the door.

Edward wanted to throw his phone against a wall in frustration.

"FUCK!" he shouted.

He lit another cigarette as Jasper handed him another beer.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

"Bella? Honey are you okay?" Mona's voice was full of concern.

Bella took a deep breath and opened the door.

Mona saw her obvious distress and ushered her into the office again.

"Come and sit down." She said quietly.

Bella sat down and looked at her bosses. She was mortified that she had thrown up in the room next door.

"I'm really sorry. I'm just…" she twisted her hands together in her lap.

Riley came and sat down in the chair next to hers. He took one of her hands in his and rubbed it. Bella felt really cold suddenly. She couldn't stop shaking.

"Bella, it's okay, really. The shock of going from anonymity to being hounded by the press is a shock for anyone. So by your reaction, we take it that you _are_ seeing Edward Cullen."

It wasn't a question.

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, Edward and I are… together."

Mona smiled at her. "From the looks of you, you are more than just together, Bella. You are obviously smitten with him, I mean come on, who wouldn't be; this is Edward Cullen we are talking about."

Bella bristled at what Mona was implying. She knew that most people would look at her and then look at him and they would be asking the same question, _what on earth was he doing with her?_

Before she could defend their relationship, Riley squeezed her hand, "Our own little Bella Swan, who would have thought she had such a dark and dangerous secret?"

Bella knew that he was just teasing her, but suddenly it was all too much. She pulled her hand out of his and jumped out of her seat; as she turned to the door she saw Emmett standing there.

"Baby Bell" he said and Bella flew into his arms.

He held her as he glared at Riley and then at Mona.

_How dare these assholes make light of this?_

Mona and Riley stood up and looked at the stranger in the doorway.

"I'm Emmett Cullen; I've come to take Bella home." He said sharply.

Riley introduced himself and Mona.

Emmett rubbed Bella's back gently, "You okay, Little One?" he asked as she took a shuddering breath.

Bella pulled back and nodded.

"I am now" she said bravely.

Emmett could see that she was beyond distressed.

He turned to Mona, "Mona, we would really appreciate it if you could give Bella off tomorrow. My brother wants her to join him on set. I'm sorry if it is an inconvenience…"

Mona was shaking her head "Please Emmett, Bella, take the day off. Come back on Monday. It will be fine. Riley?"

Riley shrugged, "Sounds fine to me." He said.

Bella turned to face them.

"T-thank you. I, um, I know that this is a… unusual situation and I'm sorry about it…" Bella felt as if she was under water, nothing seemed real at this point.

"You have nothing to apologise for. Just go and take care of yourself." Mona said.

Bella and Emmett said their goodbyes. Bella picked up her purse and coat and they made their way downstairs.

Emmett stopped her at the bottom of the staircase. "Put your coat on and stay close. The vultures are still hanging around. Bella, look at me" She looked up and saw the concern in his eyes.

"You are safe with me Sweetie. No one is getting through me to get to you"

Bella nodded. She knew that he spoke the truth.

"Now let's get going, Rose is waiting for us."

Bella took a deep breath as Emmett wrapped his massive arm around her. He opened the gallery door and Bella saw flashes of light explode in her face as the sound of the cameras went off.

Emmett had parked right outside the door and he had the door open in seconds. He picked Bella up and almost threw her onto the back seat.

Rosalie twisted in her seat. "It'll be okay, Bella." She said, but as she looked out at the crowd of paparazzi, she wasn't so sure.

Emmett pulled into the traffic and wasted no time in driving to Bella's. Rosalie and Emmett got out and went upstairs with Bella.

Bella handed Emmett her keys and he opened the door swiftly and Rosalie drew her inside.

Bella stood in the lounge for a moment looking around her little apartment. It still felt as if she didn't really live in the space. But it was hers and Bella wondered how the press would react when they find out where she lived.

Rosalie had crossed swiftly into her small bedroom. She opened her closet and was going through her clothes.

"B, come in here and tell me what you want to take with you…" she said.

Emmett had walked around the apartment making sure that it was secure.

Bella blinked and shook her head slightly.

"Bella?"

She looked up at the sound of Emmett's voice.

He was standing in the kitchen staring at her with a calculated look.

He had seen the expression on Bella's face before on solders that had seen combat for the first time. They were quite literally shell-shocked and so was Bella.

"Um, sorry, what did you say?" She couldn't concentrate on one single thought. There were so many ramifications to what had happened that she didn't know where to begin.

"Bella, go and help Rosalie." Emmett kept his voice low and steady.

Bella nodded and went into her room.

Within ten minutes Rosalie had packed a suitcase and an overnight bag.

Emmett came in with her drawing bag and hitched it over Bella's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled for the first time.

She hadn't touched a pencil in weeks.

"Thank you." She said softly and she felt tears form in her eyes.

Emmett pressed his hand onto her shoulder. "Not now, Little B, no time. Are we ready?"

Rosalie nodded and she put an arm around Bella. "Okay?" she asked softly.

Bella sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was sitting in bed sipping on a cup of tea. Once Emmett had driven them home, Rosalie had taken over, barking orders out to Emmett left and right.

Before Bella knew what was happening, she had been sitting in a steaming bubble bath.

Rosalie had put her pyjamas in the tumble dryer so that when Bella emerged from the bath, her sleep pants and long sleeved t-shirt was warm and cosy. Rosalie ushered her into bed and before she knew it Emmett had come inside carrying a tray of tea and toast.

"Mom says; you need tea and toast." He said.

_Oh god! Esmé and Carlisle! Her father would know and her mother! Fuck!_

Emmett and Rosalie sat on the bed facing her.

Rose pulled slightly on her toes. "Feeling better?"

Bella smiled, "Much better." She looked around with a frown, "Where did I put my phone. I need to phone Edward…"

"Its okay, Bella. I spoke to him. I have switched your phone off. You need to get some sleep, you'll see him soon enough. Are you really okay?" Emmett's concern was evident in his voice.

Bella just shook her head at them.

"You guys are the best, really!" Bella said with a small smile. "I'm sorry about this drama. I don't know what I expected. Edward and spoke about this last weekend so I should have been prepared but it feels so… so violating in a way! How did they find out where I work? What if they find out where I stay? Fuck!" she said.

Rosalie quickly tried to sooth her, "Bella, listen to me. I know what it feels like to be thrust into the middle of a media shit-storm! That is why we stick together. You are not alone in this. You are family and the paparazzi should know better than to fuck with the Cullens. You have done nothing wrong and you are _not_ a victim!"

She moved forward and put her hand on Bella's hand, "You can do this, okay? We are with you all the way. You just have to be strong and don't let these mothers break you. Alice and I will help you to deal with them, okay?"

Bella nodded, "You're right, of course. I'm in this for life and this is just one aspect of Edward's life that I don't relish. You know how much I hate being the centre of attention. Thank you for being here." She said softly.

Emmett steered the conversation away from the immediate crisis and onto the following day's plans.

"Rosie is going to stay here until Alice arrives, which should be around nine. I will make sure you girls get to the airport safely and Ali will leave her car here. Edward will have a car waiting for you on the other side."

At the mention of cars, Bella remembered that hers was still at work. "My truck…"

"… will be collected tomorrow and it will be delivered to your apartment." Emmett finished with a grin.

"Bella, I've been doing this for a long time. Security is my business. Making sure that people are safe is what I do." He said with a grin and Bella laughed as Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her.

"Okay, Mr. Security, let's give Bella some privacy, she needs to sleep. Bella if you need anything don't hesitate to come to us." Rosalie said.

Emmett gave her a lecherous grin, "You can always join us… our bed is…"

Rosalie grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, "Our bed is not going to see your ass if you finish that sentence! Night Bella."

Bella chuckled as she heard Emmett shout goodnight and then he grumbled, "… but Rosie, I didn't mean it…" as the door to their bedroom was closed firmly.

Bella put her cup down on the tray and reached over to switch off the light. She watched the soft rain run down the window. She wished Edward was with her. He always knew what to do. He always kept her safe.

Bella turned over and pulled a pillow into her arms. She was so scared. What if people thought she wasn't good enough for Edward? What if her father found out? He would think that she was just sleeping with Edward to get out something out of him. Her mother would definitely think that! Bella sat up as a thought struck her.

Jacob would find out where she was!

The night that she had left Forks, she had spent the first six months in hiding, too afraid to even have a cell phone in case he found her. She had only kept in touch with Sue Clearwater's son, Seth. Sue and her father had begun seeing each other shortly before the incident with Jacob.

She used to phone Seth from a payphone to get news from home. Seth was younger than her but they had always had a sibling relationship and he had told her that Jacob had been crazed when she left. Charlie had threatened to lock him up if he didn't stop hanging around her home.

Jacob had even broken in one time to see if he could find anything in Bella's room to track her down. Charlie had arrested him that time and for the first time in her life, Bella's father had stood up for her. He had refused to give Jacob any information and he had begun to suspect that Jacob was perhaps not the young man that he had first thought him to be.

Thankfully Bella and Jacob had not discussed collage and so she had not told him about her acceptance to the University of Washington as he didn't understand why she wanted to study further.

Bella had shared a single room in an apartment for the summer before college started and she was fortunate enough to find a job at an art gallery.

She didn't think that Jacob was interested in her; she was just the one that got away.

She found her phone in her bag and switched it on. It was after eleven already and Bella didn't want to phone Seth and decided to speak to him in the morning.

She crawled back into bed and put her phone on the side table.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

It was one thirty in the morning and Edward was staring at the ceiling. He was worried about Bella, even though Emmett had assured him that she was safe and sound.

Edward knew that she was probably sleeping, but he really needed to hear her voice. He could only imagine what panic she must have been in when she had been confronted with the news of their relationship gone public.

***FLASHBACK***

_Edward had known that something was wrong when he and Jasper had made their way out of the studio lot and there was a sea of paparazzi at the gates. Edward had rolled his window down and had spoken to the gate guard._

_The guard had explained that they had been camped out since early that morning asking for Edward. The guards had cleared a path and Jasper had floored it to the hotel. It was worse out front and after a call to the hotel, Jasper had pulled around into the underground security parking._

_The hotel lobby seemed even busier than normal. There were a few men that Edward recognised; he ignored them as they tried to get to him._

_In the elevator, Edward had looked at Jasper in exasperation, "What the fuck is going on?"_

_Jasper shook his head. "No idea, bro, but let's change and order in tonight, I have a feeling that the streets aren't going to be very easy to negotiate this evening."_

_Back in their suite they had both made some calls. Edward was surprised to find that his agent had left several messages for him._

_When Edward had finally tracked him down, Nick had not been happy, "Really Edward? I have to find out like this?"_

_Edward stopped smoking and stood perfectly still," What the fuck are you talking about?" _

_Nick had cursed, "I will see you in five! Stay where you are!"_

_Edward had walked into the lounge/dining room that joined the two bedroom suites._

_Jasper was walking out of his room with his laptop he looked at Edward, "Get your laptop; we need all the surf power we can get."_

_Edward was frowning, "What is it?"_

"_Edward just get your fucking laptop!" Edward frowned at Jasper's impatience._

_He picked his laptop up off the dining room table and sat down on the sofa. A couple of minutes later he looked up at Jasper, "Now what?"_

"_Go into Popsugar, TMI, Perez, any of them will do" Jasper was shaking his head. He put his laptop down and when to pull two beers out of the fridge._

_He watched Edward's face turn pale and then red, "Fuck me…" Edward slammed the laptop closed as Jasper handed him a beer._

_Their eyes met. "I have to get a hold of her Jazz. Man, I should be there…" Edward got up and began pacing. _

_Jasper looked steadily at him._

"_Edward…" _

_There was loud knocking at the door._

_Edward ran his hand over the back of his neck, "Nick" he said and went to open up to his long time agent._

_Nick was a small man, who was a tough negotiator but very few people skills. He was also painfully direct._

"_Are you FUCKING CRAZY Edward? I have put up with a lot of shit from you in the past but this, fucking some little Miss Nobody from nowhere; acting as if you are in love! This is SHIT!" He shouted at Edward without bothering to even acknowledge Jasper._

_Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously and his body tensed. Jasper saw the signs and knew he had to step in before Edward was arrested for murder or at least assault._

"_Nick! Always a pleasure to see you! Would you like a drink?" He put his arm around the small man, even if he really wanted to punch his face in for speaking about Bella like that._

_Jasper cast a look at Edward. "Phone her." He said quietly as he steered Nick to the small bar in the corner._

_Edward escaped to his bedroom and tried to phone Bella but it went to voicemail. He left a message for her to call him._

_He called Alice next. She had seen the web when one of the assistants in her store had mentioned it. She told Edward that she would try and get hold of Bella as well but it kept going to voice mail as well._

_Edward called her over and over in the next fifteen minutes before he remembered that she had an exhibition that evening._

_He called Emmett and asked his advice. Emmett had said that he would fetch Bella from work and he also told Edward that she should get out of town as soon as possible._

_Emmett arranged for two of his best men to accompany Alice and Bella and he would make sure that they were escorted safely to the hotel. He also insisted on assigning a body guard to be with Edward and Jasper._

_They had made arrangements and Edward felt better knowing that Emmett was there to look after Bella._

_He heard Nick call out to him, "You can't hide from me all night long, you asshole, come out here so that we can fix this."_

_Edward stalked out of his bedroom, "Excuse me? What the fuck do we have to fix? Edward growled at Nick._

"_Let's sit down and talk about this? I am going to phone for room service." Jasper said quietly._

_Nick and Edward sat at opposite sides of the couch glaring at each other._

_Nick sighed, "Jeez Edward, I have always had your back! What were you thinking? You've never dated anyone for longer than one night and now you choose to get all smoochy with some little cu…"_

_Edward shot forward and Nick sat back nervously, "NEVER, I MEAN NEVER, EVER TALK ABOUT BELLA LIKE THAT!" Edward roared at his agent. "I will fucking fire you right NOW!"_

_Nick tried to laugh except it came out like a strangled monkey, "Calm down! What is it about her? Why her? Who is she?"_

_Edward had not moved, "Nick, let's get something straight right now. Bella is my girlfriend and she is worth a million of the little starlets that you fuck regularly. She is my life and she is my PRIVATE life. You have NOTHING to do with her or this so butt the FUCK out!"_

_Jasper got off the phone and sat down opposite Edward and his agent._

"_Edward, you have to calm down. Nick you have to back the fuck off. Now, there is no problem. So Edward has a girlfriend, what's the big deal? She is beautiful, smart, and funny. She has a job and is a very talented artist. Bella is camera shy and has nothing to do with our industry. She is a very private person and they would like to keep their relationship private."_

_Jasper levelled them both with a hard stare._

_Nick looked at Jasper as if he was a preschooler with learning disabilities, "It isn't that simple, Jasper. Edward's marketability is based to a large extent on his single status. I have to handle this right. He is the one that every woman dreams of fucking. If by some small miracle they were to meet, she dreams that she could be the one. If he is off the market, then these women stop going to his movies. What is the fucking point if he is happily tied down to some little bit of p...?"_

_Edward was furious. "Get out Nick! Just get the FUCK out now! This is bullshit! Is that how you market me? How you handle me? Well I don't need 'handling'. Bella is my life, you dumb fuck, so get used to it, or I will expect your waiver of our contract on the set tomorrow morning, now, get the fuck out of my room!"_

_Nick got up. He walked to the door and turned to face Edward and Jasper. "If you want your career, everything that you've built to be squandered by some cheap little pussy that you picked up somewhere, that is your…"_

_Edward's fist hit the side of his face and he fell to the ground. Edward grabbed his collar and Jasper opened the door. The very surprised waiter was on the other side just about to knock when Edward threw Nick into the hallway._

_Jasper stepped out and signed the bill. The waiter was standing staring at the scene in front of him._

"_Please alert your night manager that we need security to come and remove this man." Jasper said quietly._

_Nick pulled himself up and turned to leave, "FUCK YOU EDWARD! I am not going down with you! This is ridiculous and you know it! You will have a new little piece of ass by your side next month!"_

_Jasper pulled Edward back as he would have gone after Nick._

_The waiter looked scared as he turned to assist Nick to the elevator._

"_Get your fucking hands off me!" Nick shouted as he walked into the elevator._

_Edward walked back into the suite. Jasper followed slowly pushing the dinner cart._

_Edward was standing on the balcony smoking. Jasper went to stand beside him._

"_So, you need to get hold of your attorney and you need a new agent." He said quietly. He elbowed Edward's ribs, "How's the hand?"_

_Edward put his cigarette out and turned to his friend, "Fucking sore!"_

_They looked at each other and started to laugh. That broke the tension and soon after that they went inside to eat._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Edward had spoken to his father and mother earlier. He loved his parents and he respected their opinion. They had been supportive as he knew that they would be and his father advised him to speak to Alice as she did his publicity while he was on tour and she knew a few people as well.

Esmé was concerned for Bella and suggested to Edward that she move into his house as soon as possible. At least when she was there, Reggie and Maggie would take care of her and the press would not get past the gate.

His father had been concerned about his hand and had insisted that he get the hotel doctor to have a look at it. Luckily it was just bruised and after a couple of hours with an ice pack wrapped around it, his hand was almost normal.

Edward sat up and pulled his laptop onto his lap. He went into one of the websites and saw the pictures of Bella and him taken on Sunday morning. Even more disturbing were the pictures of her that had been added of her leaving the gallery with Emmett.

She looked so distraught in these pictures as opposed to the ones taken on Sunday. In those, there was no doubt that the two people were in love. One was of them standing outside of Fred's. Edward had tilted her head up as he lent in to kiss her lips. Even in the slightly grainy picture, Edward could see the emotion in the moment.

He looked over the article which stated that he had been seen with Bella Swainson (fucking reporters always got something wrong). It stated that she lived in San Francisco and worked in an art gallery but that she spent every weekend at her 'boyfriend's' house, according to one of her neighbours.

_Fuck! They knew where she worked and were she lived!_

He got up and got a bottle of water from the mini fridge in his room. He knew that the media storm wasn't going to let up any time soon.

It was always the same in Hollywood. The moment there was a new couple in town, the media were all over them like a wet rash, the more the couple tried to dodge the reporters, and the more determined the vultures became in order to get photos, stories in fact news of any kind.

The best thing would be to let them take their pictures. Let them get some direct quotes then the storm would pass over. He hoped.

He would talk to Alice in the morning. He wasn't worried about finding an Agent. He just wanted to find the right one. Someone who had _his_ best interests at heart. That meant that this person would understand that Bella was non negotiable, just the same as any member of his family was.

Edward lay down again. He had to get some rest. He had to be on set at five thirty.

He punched his pillow and closed his eyes.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was awake by four o'clock the next morning. She had slept for a couple of hours before the nightmares began.

Bella couldn't remember all of her dream and what she did remember didn't make sense. She remembered what had made her wake up with tears streaming down her face – Jacob. Jacob had been standing in her bedroom staring at her. Bella had turned to flee but she had run straight into Jim's arms.

She sat up and switched her light on. It was pointless trying to sleep. She needed something to calm her nerves, to get rid of the nervous energy that her jumping at every sound.

Bella dressed quickly in yoga pants and a long sleeved top and made her way downstairs to the well equipped gym in the basement.

She felt better as she switched the bright over head lights on.

Bella started her routine with some stretches and then she did some of her favourite palliates positions.

Once she was warmed up, Bella climbed onto the running machine and just let her body take over. She could not believe how she had become accustomed to exercising in the past month.

Even though she could take two days off, she rarely did. She normally took two or three palliates classes during the week and then she used her running machine. She had increased her millage and was up to running around five miles every day.

Bella found that her body had begun to crave the exhilaration from being stretched and she felt unsettled when she didn't do her routine.

Bella was roused from her musings by Emmett entering the gym. He looked surprised to see her up so early, but he just gave her a smile and a quiet "Morning" and then he went about his routine.

Bella was amused to discover that Emmett was a man of few words before five a.m.

They worked around each other silently. Bella was completing the exercise circuit when she looked up in surprise to find Emmett standing behind her leg curling machine.

He was frowning as she lifted her legs. She stopped, "Something wrong Em?" she said.

"You're not doing it right. Look here... you should be feeling the pull here... and not here..." Bella nodded and Emmett stood by as she corrected her movement.

When he was satisfied he went back to his routine, but kept an eye on Bella, making a few comments and suggestions.

Bella finished and went upstairs to shower and change. She put of a pair of dark blue jeans and a soft blue jersey. She blow dried her hair and put on a light dusting of makeup.

Bella packed up her toiletry bag and checked that she had packed everything away. She made up the bed and put on her favourite pair of trainers.

There was a soft knock at her door when she answered it Emmett told her that he had coffee ready.

They made their way downstairs into the cosy Tudor style kitchen. Bella sat at the breakfast bar, while Emmett served her a steaming mug of coffee and then went on to dish up a plate of scrambled eggs, together with bacon and toast.

"Emmett Cullen, you dark horse you! You have some hidden moves!" Bella teased.

Emmett put her plate down and leaned across the counter.

"Miss Swan, you have no idea of the moves I have!" he planted a wet kiss on her cheek and turned to dish up for himself.

Bella found her mood lightening in Emmett's easy going company.

The Cullen men were very charming and Emmett made a special effort to put Bella at ease.

Once they had eaten, they took their fresh cups of coffee to the sunroom that overlooked the beautifully sculptured flower garden on the side of the house.

The room had a glass dome roof with plants dotted around the white wicker furniture.

The couches and chairs were oversized and huge as was all the furniture in Emmett and Rosalie's home. The covering was cherry red and cream gingham. The throw cushions were pretty floral and stripes.

Bella raised her eyebrows at Emmett and he grinned self-consciously and shrugged, "This is Rosie's room mainly, but I like to come in here. It reminds me of her." He said simply and dropped onto on of the long couches.

Bella sat next to him and slipped her shoes off. She pulled her sock covered feet up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Emmett didn't say anything. He just sat staring out at the garden and sipping his coffee.

"Emmett?" Bella said quietly.

"Hmm?" He said not looking at her.

"I'm so afraid. I don't want to be but I am. What if Edward's people tell him that I'm no good for him? My parents are not the best. My mom left ages ago because she didn't want to be 'tied down' and my father is an alcoholic. He is not a bad person, but he won't stop drinking. Then there is my ex. He... hurt me. And he's not very nice. If he decides to talk to the press, he can tell them things that would hurt Edward."

She looked across at Emmett and he saw the determination in her eyes, "I will not hurt him! I would rather disappear than hurt him." She said fiercely.

Emmet smiled sadly at the young woman sitting next to him. He felt so protective of her. His entire family did. He couldn't remember a time without Bella in it and he couldn't imagine a future without her either.

"Bella, we all have secrets. We all have a past. You know what? At the end of the day, it really doesn't matter. It's what you do with your present and your future that counts. The media almost ended Rosalie and my relationship. I almost made the biggest mistake of my young life and I almost lost her. It was my mom and dad that sorted me out. My mom came to see me. I was in the Marines and she flew out so see me. When I walked up to her she slapped me and told me to get my head out of my ass and to see what was in front of me!"

Emmett laughed at Bella's shocked expression. She couldn't believe that the refined, gentle woman was who Emmett was talking about.

"Esme?" She said.

"Bella, my mother is a force to be reckoned with. My father is the one who tames her. She is a firecracker!"

"What did you do?" she asked.

He smiled, "I drank a bottle of Jack Daniels and cried in my mothers arms. Then I threw up until I thought I would die and then I flew home and begged Rosalie to forgive me for being an idiot."

"Bella, this is not going to be easy. Some reports will be kind and some will be cruel. My advice is do not read them. Your PR person will do that. If anything liable or slanderous is reported, they will alert our attorneys, who will handle it. You job is to just be yourself. Ignore the flashes, ignore the catcalls. Your real friends will not question you and your family will be behind you all the way. I don't know what your ex did, but he had better not try and come sniffing around. He will have to get through a lot of people to get anywhere near you."

Bella was barely listening to him.

"Emmett! Stop! My what? What the hell is a PR person and what attorneys? I don't ... I can't even...Emmett, what the fuck are your talking about?" Bella almost shouted.

There was a movement behind her and she turned to see Rosalie standing in the doorway.

Rosalie was wiping tears off her cheeks and she made her way over to Emmett who opened his arms to his wife. He buried his face in her neck as she turned in his lap to straddle his hips.

Bella felt a lump in her throat and quietly got up and walked back into the kitchen to put her cup in the dishwasher. She took out a bottle of water and stood staring out of the French doors that ran the length of the open plan area.

Rosalie and Emmett came into the kitchen. Rosalie looked as if she had been thoroughly kissed. Her usual immaculate appearance was lightly mussed, Bella smiled at the faint blush on her cheeks.

She turned to Emmett and grinned. " That colour lipstick isn't really you , Emmett" She giggled as Rosalie blushed and rolled her eyes and reached up to wiped the trace of red lipstick off her husband's mouth.

Bella resumed her perusal of the garden when Rosalie spoke to her.

"Sorry that I interrupted earlier. You were asking about PR people and attorneys. I think we should wait for Alice to arrive to talk about that stuff."

Bella nodded but was worried. She bit her lip.

"Edward phoned earlier," Rosalie said and Bella's face lit up at the mention of his name.

"He did?" She said eagerly and Rosalie laughed.

"Yes, Miss Eager Beaver, and he is just as anxious as you are. He said that his phone would be off but that you are not to worry about anything. Oh and Emmett and I are coming with you to L.A. for the weekend."

"We are?" Emmett said with a grin.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband.

"You made the arrangements last night, and you conveniently forgot to tell me! My brother-in-law thankfully told me this morning and I had to pack!"

Emmett groaned, "Rosie, baby, that's why I didn't tell you! How many bags are there?"

Bella was grinning at the exchange.

Rosalie arched a perfectly shaped brow, "Surprisingly few." She said smugly.

Emmett's eyes widened, "Why?" he whispered, half to himself and half to the room at large.

Rosalie smiled sweetly, "Because we girls are going shopping! If you boys are good, we will even buy you something!"

Bella jumped when Emmett started to bang his head on the counter top, mumbling 'why me? Why me?'

The door bell rang and a few seconds later Alice bounded in to the kitchen.

"ROAD TRIP!" She shouted and she and Rosalie began to bump and grind towards each other.

Bella stood with her mouth open staring at her friends, all at once appalled and strangely fascinated.

She looked at Emmett who was eyeing the dark wooden beams of the ceiling as if he was looking for a good spot to tie a rope.

"What's so great about this trip?" She asked him quietly.

He looked at her with a horrified expression and began to shake his head furiously.

He came close and frantically whispered, "Don't ask them that! What you don't know won't hurt you..."

"Emmett!" Rosalie's voice rang out like a gun shot and Emmett stiffened and turned to her slowly, "Yes my Little Queen?"

"What time are we leaving?"

Emmett hunched his body over to make as if he had a hunch back and her loped towards her and Alice.

"Anytime my mistress desires! Please don't beat your humble servant mistress! Igor will do anything for you..." he squeaked and groaned.

Bella was doubled over with laughter.

"Please don't encourage him, Bella!" Alice begged as Emmett face changed and he took on a menacing stance. Alice squealed and ran around the large kitchen table as Emmett made grunting noises and stalked his sister.

Bella sat down on the floor and giggled as the tears ran down her face. Emmett's face appeared in front of her.

"What pray tell, what has you giggling like a hyena?" He looked at her with an angelic smile, but the twinkle in his eyes belied his innocent expression.

Bella looked at her three friends, who were grinning at her like fools, "You are all certifiable. Now I _am_ afraid!" She said with a chuckle.

Emmett pulled her up off the floor. "Go and put your shoes on, girl. We have a plane to catch. The Cullen bus leaves in five minutes, people. NOW MOVEIT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" Emmett roared in his Marine sergeant voice and everybody scattered.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

As the Bombardier Lear jet X45 began to descend, Bella thought about her short conversation with Alice regarding the media situation.

Gone was the playful almost childlike Alice and instead there was a serious business woman. Bella had stared at Alice as the limo had sped along the freeway towards the private hangers of San Francisco International Airport.

Rosalie had dressed similarly to Bella in Jeans and a ruby red jersey, with a pair of thigh high boots, while Alice was dressed in a dark grey pinstripe suite, a white shirt with a grey overcoat and black silk stockings and black stilettos.

She was the picture of a corporate publicist.

Alice had told Bella that Emmett had been correct in saying what he did, but that Bella was not to worry about it until she had spoken to Edward. They had a meeting scheduled for three o'clock that afternoon.

The airplane was unlike anything that Bella had ever imagined. Emmett explained that the studio had made the jet available to Edward.

Bella was impressed; they must really want him to be happy.

Bella watched as the expanse of Los Angeles came into view. Edward has sent her a text just as they were boarding.

*Love you. Can't wait to see you. E*

She had smiled and relied quickly

*Ditto & Ditto. B*

Alice touched her hand and Bella turned to her.

"Nervous?" Alice asked.

"A little." Bella relied.

Alice smiled at her, "You know that we are right here for you, okay? Don't worry Bella, you are only news today. You are like a shiny new toy for the petulant child that is the ever hungry public. Soon, they will be hungry for someone else and you will be kicked to the curb!"

"You look gorgeous by the way and you are so photogenic, it's sickening!" Bella looked up sharply at the last comment.

"You've seen the pictures?" She asked.

"Of course! Haven't you?" Bella shook her head quickly.

Alice sighed, "Bella they are not horrible or anything. If anything they are really flattering and really revealing"

Bella's eyes grew wide at the last comment and Alice laughed, "Not like that! I mean it's obvious to see that you are not just some fling. Anyone can see that Edward is completely in love with you and you with him."

Bella blushed and smile slowly, "Really?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Yes, Silly! Now strap yourself in, we are here!"

The drive to the hotel was uneventful. Bella was very quiet and didn't join in the conversation around her. She was twisting her infinity bracelet around on her arm and she was biting her lip so hard that she was sure she was going to draw blood.

They had been met at the airport by one of Emmett's employee's, Anderson. Anderson was at least six and a half feet tall and he looked like he ate people for breakfast. He had a short military hair cut and his face was hard and cold. His eyes were blue but he was surprisingly soft spoken when Emmett had introduced Bella to Anderson.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan" he said softly.

Bella had given him a puzzled but polite smile in return. Emmett had briefly explained that Anderson was going to be around to make Bella feel more comfortable. She couldn't really imagine ever feeling comfortable around Anderson, but she said nothing.

"Bella!" Alice called and Bella jumped.

"What Twister? Are you _trying_ to scare me to death?" she snapped.

Immediately she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"I'm sorry Ali. I didn't mean to bit your head off..." she began to apologise, but Alice stopped her.

"It's okay! I just wanted to say that we are almost at the hotel. Unfortunately the limo can't get into the underground parking, so we are going to hotfoot it at the main entrance. There are a couple of paps around and some fans. So Em, please explain to Bella how we do this."

Alice was all business.

Emmett leaned forward and made sure that Bella was looking at him.

"The limo will stop. Anderson will get out first. He will open the door and will block you from view momentarily. Alice will get out first, and then you will get out. When you do, just walk to the entrance as if there is no one around. Don't try and hide your face. Pretend you are meeting a friend for coffee. Keep your eye on the doors and walk – don't run. Head up, shoulders back. Anderson will escort you and Ali inside the doors. Rosalie and I will bring up the rear. Once you are inside we will ride up in the lift to the presidential suites. There are two. You, Alice, Jasper and Edward are in one and Rosalie, myself, Anderson and Barry are in the other." His voice was commanding and brooked no argument.

"Did you get that?" Emmett barked.

Bella nodded, scowling at him and Emmett growled at her, "Not good enough... Tell me".

"Limo will stop! Anderson will get out first! Then Ali! Then me! Walk, don't run, stay calm and get inside! Into lift and out at the top!" Bella growled back.

"Enough! Both of you!" Rosalie interjected fixing them with a glare.

Emmett looked as if he wanted to argue with her, but she gave him a slight shake of her head and her eyes darted to where Bella was sitting.

Bella was beginning to unravel. She was shaking so badly that she was sure her legs wouldn't hold her. She wanted to puke.

She felt hot and cold at the same time. Inside her head, she was screaming.

RUN! RUN! Every instinct inside of her was telling her to run and Bella even found herself eyeing the door.

A hand touched hers. She jumped and looked into Emmett's sky blue eyes.

"Bella, just breathe." His hand gently rubbed over hers, over and over.

"I... Emmett..." Bella had no idea what she was going to say.

"Bella, if you were to run, Edward would not sleep until he found you. My brother is so in love with you that losing you would be like losing his heartbeat. Now you have to decide, do you love him enough?"

Bella bristled "You know I do!" She snapped.

Emmett sat back and grinned at her, "Then fucking act like it! You are not a wussy, Bella Swan, you give as much shit as you get. Remember you stood up to Rosalie Cullen and won!" that earned him a kick on the shin.

"Now Isabella Swan, the question is do you have the spine to get out of this car and face a couple of reporters, who are not important in the grand scheme of things?"

Bella stared at Emmett for a moment.

_If it has to be us against the world then so be it!_ She thought, and she whispered to herself, "I'm in. I'm all in!"

She noticed that the limo had been slowing down and she took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

She levelled a hard stare at Anderson, who looked like a life size GI Joe doll. With as much expression.

"Anderson, do not let me fall! I have been known to be a little..." There were a couple of snorts at this comment which she ignored.

"As I was saying, I have been known to be a little clumsy. So hold me up, okay?"

She swore that his lips twitched, but then she blinked and he was 'GI' again.

Bella turned to Alice and Rosalie, "Do I look okay? I mean if I'm going to get out there, I might as well look decent. I don't want people to think that Edward dates a 'dog'!"

Two minutes was all it took and Bella's hair had been spritzed a mussed to create a sexy, but natural look. Alice had added some lip gloss, because Bella's lips were already pouty and swollen from biting them.

Emmett was suddenly professional and serious; he looked at everyone "Stick to the plan." He said and nodded at Anderson.

Anderson opened the door and climbed out. He looked at the crowd who thankfully had been put behind railings on either side of the doors. He turned and bent slightly and held out his hand, "Ms Cullen?" he said and Alice put her hand into his and stepped out.

Alice stood on Anderson's far side. He reached in again and this time his voice was softer, gentler, "Miss Swan?" He said.

Bella stifled the flight instinct inside of her and put her hand in his.

All at once she was almost lifted out of the limo. Anderson kept a steading hand on her arm. He paused for a moment and Bella looked up at him, but he shook his head slightly.

"Smile Miss Swan" he muttered.

The scene around Bella shifted sharply into view. Suddenly she heard the voices, shouting to her, calling

"Bella! Look here!"

"Over here! Alice are you friends with Bella?"

"Bella! Smile please! Bella!"

Bella didn't look at them, instead she looked at Alice who was grinning at her, "You are doing great, Twister!"

Bella smiled back at her, she honestly didn't think that anyone could resist Alice's smile.

She heard Emmett behind her, "Almost there B" he said.

They were about three quarter of the way to the doors when suddenly a photographer stepped in front of Bella. She froze. One moment the man was infront of her crouching down and the next he was moved over to one side and Emmett stood in front of him.

Bella heard Emmett comment good naturedly, "Hey man, give the lady a break! She's a little skittish, you know?"

The photographer looked at Bella and he looked chagrined, "Sorry Bella didn't mean to scare you. Maybe later?"

Bella gave him a small smile and shrugged, "Maybe..." she whispered and she heard the cameras explode around her, before she was swept through the doors.

Emmett was chuckling as Rosalie and Alice hugged her on either side.

"Twister, you are a natural! They are gonna love you!" Alice said as Anderson took care of the check in and Emmett secured the penthouse lift.

Bella laughed as the relief swept over her. She had done it! She hadn't fallen, she hadden't embarresed herself or Edward, she had nailed it!

She spun around and caught her foot in the carpet, Emmett's hand shot out. "Careful there, Twinkle Toes!" He chuckled and Bella found herself laughing at her clumsiness with the others.

The lift moved quickly and opened up to an enterance hall. There was a large round table in the middle with an enourmous arrangement of flowers in the centre.

On either side of the table was a short hallway and at the end there were matching double doors.

Anderson steered Bella and Alice to the one on the left. Bella turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie in a slight panic.

Rosalie smiled at her assuredly, "We'll see you girls' later, okay?"

Alice put her arm around Bella's waist, "Let's go see our digs for the next few days. I hope those boys have been keeping this place tidy! I refuse to live in a frat house!"

Bella walked into the suite and stopped dead. "Wow, is this all ours?"

Alice nodded.

The common area great room was huge with a formal seeting area, a dining room for eight and a bar. There was a balcony that ran the length of their suite. The lounge room was done in stark white and silver with accents of black.

Anderson walked through first one set of double doors at one end of the suite and then another set at the opposite end.

He came back into the room and addressed Alice and Bella.

"Everything is in order." He said.

There was a knock at the door and Anderson moved to answer it. A bellman brought in their luggage and Bella bit back a smile as she noticed that Alice only had one weekender bag with her.

Bella took her bag and reached into her purse to tip the bellman but Alice stopped her.

"Taken care of Bella" she said and smiled her thanks.

Bella looked at the bedroom doors, "Which one is mine?" She said.

"Oh, you're on the right through those doors. Alice said.

She turned to Anderson "We will be fine Andy. Why don't you take off for a while? Edward and Jasper are due back here in a few hours. Don't worry; we won't leave the suite without you." She said with a smile.

Anderson looked at her impassively for a moment before he said, "Sure thing Miss Cullen, I will be back to check in with you later."

He nodded to Bella and left, making sure that the door was locked.

Bella looked at Alice with a grin, "Talkative chap isn't he?" Alice giggled.

"Go and unpack and relax. Maybe take a nap. I'm going to rest too. I never sleep the night before I see Jazz. I will arrange for a late lunch so you have at least a couple of hours."

Bella nodded and walked into Edward's suite. Once again the colours were white and silver, but the accent was a deep purple. The curtains were miles of sheer muslin and reminded Bella of Edward's bedroom in Italy.

The bed was huge. It was obviously an extra length king size just like Edward had at home and Bella wondered if that was the reason that he way staying in this hotel.

Bella walked over to the bathroom and her mouth dropped. In one corner was a double rain shower and on the other side was a spa bath that could hold at least four people!

The shower call to Bella and she quickly shed her clothes and after a few adjustments she had the most wonderful experience of her life; after sex with Edward.

"I need one of these..." she said to herself and then laughed at her silliness. She imagined having a rain shower in her little apartment. It would take up almost her entire bedroom!

Her smile died as she realised that the press could already know where she lived. Bella sighed. It was time to stop being so stubborn. She would not cause Edward any more worry or any embarrassment. As she rinsed her body off Bella decided that she was going to talk to Edward when she saw him.

Bella climbed out and saw a button down shirt that had been flung over a chair and she smiled as she held it to her face.

Edward.

Bella pulled it on and rolled the long sleeves up a little more. She buttoned up the middle buttons and climbed between the sheets.

She didn't intend to sleep but she felt her eyes grow heavy as she watched the curtains billow gently in the breeze.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward and Jasper looked in on Emmett when they arrived back at the hotel. Anderson met them and advised them that Mr and Mrs Cullen were taking a nap and asked not to be disturbed. Edward had rolled his eyes at Jasper.

"I'll bet they don't want to be disturbed!" He quipped and Jasper sniggered.

Edward turned to his body guard, Barry and said. "I believe you and Anderson are sharing a room in here. Tell Emmett to phone before he barges in to our suite."

Their suite was silent when they arrived and they parted ways, making an arrangement to meet up later for a late lunch.

Edward opened his bedroom door and stood staring at the beauty in his bed for a moment.

Bella took his breath away, quite literally, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Her beautiful toffee coloured tresses were spread over his pillows. Her face was hidden by strands that had fallen over her face. The sheet was bunched around her hips and her arms hugged a pillow to her breasts.

She was beauty personified. She was his Mona Lisa. She was his enigma. As Edward gazed at her he thought of an old song that his father and mother loved to dance to.

_She may be the beauty or the beast,_

_May be the famine or the feast_

_May turn each day into a heaven or a hell_

_She may be the reason I survive_

_The why and wherefore I'm alive_

_The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years_

_Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears and make them all my surveniers_

_For where she goes I've got to be,_

_The meaning of my life is..._

_She._

_She may be the reason I survive,  
The why and wherefore I'm alive,  
The one I'll care for through the  
Rough and rainy years._

Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be.  
The meaning of my life is she, she, she.

Edward shed his shirt and kicked off his shoes as he moved towards the bed. She looked so peaceful and he was loath to wake her. He was tired himself after only a couple of hours sleep.

He took off the rest of his clothes and slipped in behind her.

Even in her sleep she knew he was with her, as she immediately pressed her back into his chest and she lifted a leg so that he could scissor his between hers.

Edward slipped his hand up to clasp her breast and closed his eyes.

_Home._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up to kisses on her shoulders. She blinked and opened her eyes. She was being kissed and she was naked.

She stiffened. _She was being kissed and she was naked?_

She heard a chuckle in her ear and her heart gave a jolt.

"Edward!" she squealed and she twisted around in his arms.

Bella forgot to be angry with him for undressing her, as she showered him with kisses.

"Hmm... your'e naked too! Yay for me!" she whispered between kisses.

Edward laughed as he rolled her beneath him.

"Hello there my beautiful Bella." He said and gently captured her lips with his.

Bella melted against him.

"Edward..." she whimpered and tried to get closer to his body.

Edward groaned and moved off her.

"Baby, we don't have time for this. Later, I promise. We have a strategy meeting with Ali and Emmet in about ten minutes."

Bella pouted and rolled over. Edward gave her a playful smack on her ass and she yelped and scowled at him over her shoulder.

There was a loud knock on their door.

"Stop whatever you are doing and get out here!" Emmett shouted through the door.

Edward muttered under his breath and pulled his jeans and t-shirt on again.

Bella cursed and got up. Edward had to bit back a laugh, her hair was all over the place but he knew that if he laughed, he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Bella dressed in jeans and a long sleeve top and quickly used the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. She looked like the wild man from Bornea. Bella quickly brushed it and pulled it up into a ponytail.

Edward wound his arm around her and he opened their door.

Four pairs of eyes stared at them as they sat down on one of the couches.

"Edward what did you do to the poor girl?" Emmett smirked at them.

Bella scowled at him, "Watch it Thing One!" she growled and everyone laughed.

Alice got up.

"Let's talk and eat and Edward please get Bella some coffee!"

Lunch had been served and smelled delicious. There was an array of sandwiches made with various breads, a platter of cheese and biscuits and ice tea, coffee and a bottle of chilled wine.

Everybody grabbed food and sat down at the dining room table.

Once their initial hunger had been sated Alice began the meeting.

"Bella for the next couple of days, I can handle your PR if you and Edward are happy with that. Edward you and Bella can discuss this in private or you can go with my recommendation. Heidi and Felix made a great team and they will do a good job for both of you. Heidi knows her stuff and Felix is great with the media. I will arrange a meeting with them asap."

Alice didn't wait for their aquiessance; she went on, "Okay for the next few days Bella, you are going to be news. You are here with Edward and obviously you guys are together. You need to expect to see the press around every corner. This doesn't mean that you go into hiding" she said and gave Bella a hard stare.

Edward frowned, _what was that look about?_

"You face them, just like you did this morning, you did a great job! Edward will be with you and Anderson is going to be a round for some time too. You will be perfectly safe, okay?" Alice tried to be as reassuring as she could be.

Bella was looking at Edward. He smiled slightly at her and reached across to squeeze her hand. That was all she needed.

"I will be fine, Ali. You don't have to worry about me." She said and even though her voice trembled slightly, everyone could hear the determination in it.

Emmett smacked his hands together, "Now that's all taken care of what the fuck are we doing this weekend?" He said enthueastically and Bella was shocked when everyone groaned.

"No fucking way Emmett, not again!"

"Emmett, not even maybe!"

"Over my dead body..."

Bella looked around the table, "What?" she asked.

"Oh come on you guys, don't be a bunch of pussies!" he growled.

Bella looked perplexed.

"Bella, have you ever been to L.A. before?" he asked innocently.

Bella wasn't fooled, "What do you want to do Emmett?"

Edward groaned, Jasper hid his face in Alice's neck and Bella saw his shoulders shaking.

"Knotts Berry Farm" he muttered.

"What's that?" Bella asked innocently.

Edward jumped up and put his hand over her mouth. "Sssh!" he admonished, but he was too late.

"Only the best fucking most awesome place in the world!" Emmett boomed.

Bella moved away from Edward who was begging her at this point not to ask any more questions.

"What is Knotts Berry Farm?" she asked again.

Emmett looked scandelised, "How can you not know? Edward, this girl has to be educated and you know that you all love it."

Edward looked at Bella, "Do you like amusement parks?" he asked and everyone held their breath.

Bella looked perplexed for a moment and then to Emmett's great delight her face lit up "Really? An amusement park? I've never really been and I've always wanted to go to one!"

Edward hung his head in defeat as Jasper started to chuckle in earnest.

Emmett let out a rebel yell that made everyone jump and then groan collectively.

"My sweet little B, it is so much more than just an amusement park. This is the best! So, we going on Sunday?" he looked around eagerly and Bella grinned at Edward and nodded.

Alice stood up and said loudly, "Well if Emmett gets us to go to Knott's, we girls get to go shopping tomorrow with no complaints from you guys and you take us out tomorrow night."

Edward looked at everyone in the room.

"Well, I've got a meeting with my new agent this afternoon, but if you girls go shopping and we have to take you out then I say that tonight we all just spend it with our partners. Bella and I need some alone time. Is that okay?" He looked around and everyone looked happy with that arrangement.

Bella looked at Edward "Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

"Sure you can," he said.

"Don't you have an agent?"

Edward looked at Jasper. Bella saw them communicate something to each other.

Edward looked at her, "I fired him."

Bella bit her lip. She looked around the room. No one else seemed surprised. Bella felt herself begin to get angry. They all know; they know but I don't! Is this because of me? _Oh no! Fuck this! I have to disclose all of my thoughts and feelings but he gets to keep secrets? I don't fucking think so!_ Bella turned her attention to Edward once more.

"May I talk to you in private, please?" she said in a clipped tone.

Edward knew that her mind was working overtime. She was not a good poker player.

"Bella, I didn't keep this from you on purpose, honestly, it just happened and we need to talk about everything that has happened." He said soothingly.

Bella glared at him, "You want to do this here? Fine! This is bullshit, Edward! Don't even try and tell me that this is not because of me. You have had the same agent since you made your first movie! You told me that. So if you had to fire him that means that something happened that you disagreed with! Am I right?" She looked around.

Bella gave a snort "Look at all of you! You all look so fucking guilty! How bad is it? How badly is this going to damage your career?" she glared at Edward.

Edward moved towards her, but Bella took a step back, "Do not try and dazzle me Sparky!" she said threateningly and Edward opened his mouth to speak but a knock at the door interrupted him.

Emmett answered the door.

"I'm Aro Vultori; I'm here to see Edward Cullen".

Emmett ushered the man inside.

Everyone who was in the industry knew who Aro Vultori was. He was The Agent to most of Hollywood's 'A' list stars.

Aro was tall with black hair that was tied in a ponytail in his neck. He was of medium height and his perfectly cut black suit fitted his thin frame to perfection.

He saw Edward and his face changed into what was supposed to be a smile, but looked more like a grimace on his pale face. His eyes were bright and dark brown that seemed to miss nothing.

"Edward! Good to see you again." Aro had been thrilled to receive a call from Edward Cullen. He had never thought that Edward would part ways with Nick Haskin, who had been his agent for years.

Aro had quickly agreed to see Edward in his hotel suite, which was unheard of for him. Normally people begged him to give them a few moments of his time, but he knew that if he could get Edward Cullen in his 'stable' of stars, they would both benefit.

Edward quickly introduced him to everyone. Aro had also met Alice and Jasper before.

His eyes fell upon Bella Swan and he immediately summed up the situation. Aro could see why the non dating Edward Cullen could be taken with this young beauty. She had an air of innocence about her that was enchanting. Edward directed Aro to the sitting room.

He turned to Bella, "Baby, we will talk later. I promise, I'm not trying to keep anything from you. Trust me, okay?"

Bella looked at him; she could see he was unhappy about leaving things where they were.

"Okay" she said softly. She leaned up and kissed his cheek sweetly.

Emmett took charge and ushered everyone over to his suite for coffee and a movie.

As the door closed Edward offered Aro refreshments. The two men sat down with coffee. Edward had made calls that morning and the one name that had kept coming up was Aro Vultori. He was the best in the business. He worked with his clients and put their interests first.

Edward had spoken to his attorney who had looked over his contract with Nick and had seen that it was up for renewal and so there would not be any legal ramifications for him in firing Nick.

Aro looked over at Edward, "Do you want to go first?" He asked.

A/N:

And we'll end it there! Hope you liked it – let me know! Posting early – just this once as a big thank you to everyone who reviewed!

xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…**

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

**If it was not for my crazy beta, Edward would have not have the competition of a machine!**

_At the end of the last chapter:_

_As the door closed Edward offered Aro refreshments. The two men sat down with coffee. Edward had made calls that morning and the one name that had kept coming up was Aro Vultori. He was the best in the business. He worked with his clients and put their interests first._

_Edward had spoken to his attorney who had looked over his contract with Nick and had seen that it was up for renewal and so there would not be any legal ramifications for him in firing Nick._

_Aro looked over at Edward, "Do you want to go first?" He asked._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**Chapter 30**

Edward walked into Emmett's suite and grinned at the sight before him. Bella and Jasper were engaged in a game of Need for Speed and Bella was wining.

Jasper was cursing and his siblings were falling over howling with laughter as Bella forced Jasper's car off the road.

Bella jumped up as she crossed the finish line and did the most ridiculous dance he'd ever seen. She was whooping and wiggling her hips as she danced around Jasper.

"And THAT'S how it's done Whitlock!" she sang as Jasper glared up at her.

"You are a brat Swan! I thought I was your favourite!" He snapped at her as Alice jumped onto his lap.

"Oh Jazz, you are! But you SUCK at this; just admit it!" she preened.

Edward moved into the room and snuck his arms around her waist. Bella jumped in surprise. She quickly turned and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey you! I missed you." She said and quickly kissed him.

"Edward, please control your woman! She is impossible!" Jasper gripped humorously.

Edward chuckled, "Seems to me, she is doing just fine on her own." He said.

Emmett switched the television off. "How did it go?" he asked.

Edward looked at everyone, "Great. He will send me a contract and I'll run it by the attorneys, but he understands what my priorities are. He is happy to work with Heidi and Felix as well."

"Edward that's great!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have one more project to do that I agreed to with Nick and then that's it."

Bella looked at him and he could see the questions in her eyes. He pulled her closely to his side and kissed the side of her head.

"Bella and I are going to go. We'll see you all later." He said and Alice smiled at them.

Bella was quiet as they made their way back to their suite. Edward walked straight into their bedroom and closed the door. He directed Bella to the loveseat that sat at the foot of the bed. She sat down and he sat next to her. Edward pulled her into his arms.

"Hi." He said softly.

Bella sighed and smiled "Hi"

"Big day, hey?"

"Yeah." She sighed again.

Edward pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Bella reached up and touched his cheek. He looked tired.

"I am now. It's been like a rollercoaster ride, you know? It was scary. Edward, I need to tell you some things and I need you to not interrupt me until I'm done."

Edward tensed up but he relaxed again when Bella quickly kissed him.

"This is not bad stuff. It's about me practicing being honest with you." He nodded at her.

"Okay, well, I was terrified when Mona and Riley told me that there were pictures of us out there. I'm more afraid of what this means for you. I don't want you to ruin your life because of us. I would rather walk away from you, even though it would kill me. You know that I have a past and a family that could hurt your reputation and I don't ever want to hurt you. I love you so much. So, what I'm trying to say is that if you are prepared for the shit storm, as Emmett calls it, then I am too. I will do anything for you and that means that if you want me and if you think that I shouldmoveinwithyouIwill."

Bella took a few long breaths. She was looking into her lap and wondering why Edward hadn't said anything.

_Has he changed his mind? Have his people told him to stay away from me?_

Bella yelped as she was picked up and hauled against Edward's body. He hugged her until she struggled against him.

"…can't breathe…" she gasped.

Edward loosened his grip and kissed her fiercely. They parted panting and gasping for air.

Bella was grasping his hair in her hands, "Edward… what?" she gasped.

"Bella?" he growled.

"Yes?"

"Shut up for a moment."

"Okay."

He ran his hands up her back and kissed her neck. Bella squirmed. She was forgetting what they were talking about. All she could feel was his lips on her neck and his hands that were now under her shirt.

"Bella" he whispered.

Bella moaned and closed her eyes.

_Talking is so over-rated_! She thought.

_No! No! No! We have to talk!_

With a groan she pushed back against his chest and quickly got off his lap. He moved to grab her again, but she jumped up and walked backwards. Edward got up and Bella held out her hands as if to keep him at bay.

"Now, Edward, we have to talk, so stay away from me! No! Do not come any closer!" her voice got higher as he crouched into a pouncing stance.

"What are you doing? Edward, I am warning you!" She threatened.

Edward grinned menacingly, "You want to talk? Okay. Here goes: You love me and I love you and the whole fucking world knows and I don't care. You are moving in with me and I fired my agent because he said that my marketability was based not on my talent as an actor but because women wanted to fuck me because I was single! We are moving in together and that just makes me so fucking happy. You are in my room and it is Friday and that means, I get to play with you all weekend. Enough talk! Now where were we? Oh yes! You were warning me not to come any closer… well my advice to you, Little Girl is… run!"

Bella squealed and ran around the side of the bed. She started giggling as Edward pulled his hands up into tickling claws.

Oh fuck!

"Now Edward, you don't want to do that… Sparky, you will be sorry…" she tried to sound threatening, but her voice came out squeaky and she couldn't stop giggling.

Edward darted over the bed and tackled her and the next thing Bella knew she was laying across the king size bed with Edward straddling her hips; his fingers were digging into her sides.

"UNCLE!" she screamed and Edward fell onto her laughing.

"Baby, you are so fucking easy. You cry 'uncle' before I even touch you!"

Edward lay down next to her and their laughter died down as they looked into each others eyes. Edward brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered as he brushed his thumb across her cheek bone.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too. If you ever think of walking away to 'save' my career, I will tan your ass so that you don't sit down for a week, okay?" He added.

Bella's eyes widened. He wasn't kidding.

"If I ever get that irrational, you have my permission to punish me" she smiled.

Edward didn't smile back, "Baby, I'm serious. You are the most important thing in my life and you are my first priority always." His voice was low and serious.

Bella nodded. "I feel the same way, Edward. Are you going to collar me this weekend?"

Edward sighed. "I know that you want me to, but I really would like to keep that for when we are at home. Is that okay?"

Bella felt disappointed but she understood what he was saying. She had been a little concerned about how they would play with everyone around. She was not the quietest sub.

Bell nodded. "Okay" she said.

Edward rolled over so that he was on top of her, "But we can still play, Little Girl. I have to pay you back for calling me Sparky at least twice!"

Bella giggled, "You wanna play with me, Sparky?"

Edward growled, and grabbed her shirt. Buttons flew all over as he ripped it open. Edward then assaulted her bra; the front catch was ripped as he pulled off her.

"Hey! I liked this bra and top!" she protested.

But Edward was on a mission and just growled at her. He slid her jeans and panties down her legs and then he was kissing her collar bone as Bella pulled his head closer to her.

"Oh Edward! Fuck!" she moaned as his lips suckled on her nipple and his hand pulled at the other one.

His mouth moved down her stomach and the ache inside Bella grew until she was whimpering and clutching at the sheets.

"Edward please, please…" she moaned.

"What do you want, Baby?" he grinned against her stomach as his fingers gently ran up and down her lower lips.

He could see her juices dripping out of her. Her clit was swollen and peeking out of her lips.

Bella shivered as his fingers continued to tease her. His touch was gossamer light, just enough to make her juices leak out of her, but not enough to give her the friction she was desperate to find. Bella tried to rub her legs together but Edward stopped her by moving his body between her legs and pushing them apart further.

"Uh uh ah! Not so fast, Isabella. Tell me what you want…" _The Voice! Fuck me, The Voice!_

Bella raised her head and looked into his dark eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her that said 'do you want to play?'

_Yes please!_

"Please, Master, touch my pussy harder. I want you to suck on my clit and let me cum."

Edward felt his cock twitch. _Fuck! Dirty talking Bella was a turn on!_

He smirked at her, "You want me to touch you like this?"

He used one finger to slip between her lips and he ran it down to her entrance and up to her clit.

"Yes! Fuck! Again, Edward, more!" she ground out.

Edward pushed two fingers inside her and curled them up while he tapped his thumb against her swollen clit.

Bella screamed as she came.

Edward smiled as he kissed her stomach.

"That's one" he said.

Bella came down from her high and opened her eyes. Edward hadn't moved away, he had gone back to running his fingers through her folds. Every now and again he would press his thumb against her clit, keeping her aroused.

"Edward…" she whimpered.

"Bella, do you want me to suck your pussy, Baby?"

Bella opened her legs as wide as she could.

"Hmmm" she said.

Edward pulled back, "Say it" he ordered quietly.

"Suck my pussy, Edward. Use your tongue to fuck me!" she said.

Edward kissed his way down and sucked on her clit gently. Bella tried to buck towards his mouth but he held her hips down.

He only sucked her gently. He didn't want to rush this time. He moved his mouth down to her entrance and replaced his mouth with his fingers. He pressed his finger to her clit and rubbed it slowly as he pushed his tongue inside her.

She was gushing fluids and Edward greedily sucked it up. The more he lapped up her juices, the wetter she became.

Suddenly she arched her back as Edward attached his lips to her core and sucked hard.

"EDWARD!" she screamed.

Her body was trembling.

"That's two" he muttered.

_Fucking right! My girl cums for me!_

Edward couldn't hold out anymore and he almost ripped the clothes from his body. His cock was rock hard and the precum was leaking from him.

Bella opened her eyes and licked her lips as she looked at him.

"Fuck me hard Edward. Do it now!"

He pulled her legs over his hips as he sat back on his heels and plunged into her.

He was wild as he thrust into her heat again and again. Bella was out of control and she felt herself teeter on the brink again.

"So close! Edward…"

"Touch yourself, Baby." Edward said Bella as he looked down at them joined together "That's it, rub your clit for me…" he panted "so good! Cum for me!"

He adjusted his stroke and with one last serge he shot his load deep inside her as Bella came again.

They laid in a tangled mess in each others arms. It was dark in the room but neither had moved to put a light on. They had made love again and had spent the last few hours laying and talking quietly about their future plans.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked quietly as he kissed her gently.

"A little" Bella said and then she giggled as his stomach growled.

Edward laughed. "I think I am"

He rolled over and switched on the bedside lamp.

Bella squinted against the light. She looked around the room and gasped.

"Look at this place! It looks like a hurricane has been through here!"

The pillows were strewn around the floor with the sheets all tangled at the bottom of the bed. Their clothes were laying everywhere and one of the chairs had tipped over.

How the fuck had _that_ happened?

Edward chuckled, "Come on, let's shower and get something to eat."

Bella jumped up. "Have you seen the shower? Edward it is positively orgasmic!" she grinned and she darted into the bathroom.

Edward laughed as he followed her, "Orgasmic? Why Bella Swan, what have you been doing in my shower?" he teased.

Bella gave him a dirty look, "You are sick, my little friend! I meant it is amazing!"

She turned the water on and stood under the water with her eyes closed.

Edward stepped in behind her and she felt his erection press against her ass.

"Little friend? I think that we both know I am not your 'little' anything."

Bella groaned as he pushed against her harder.

Edward chuckled and swatted her ass playfully. Bella yelped and quickly turned to glare at him.

He winked at her and began to wash his hair.

Bella was so horny and seeing his body ripple under the water was not helping. She looked at his shoulders and watched the water cascade down his back and over his ass. She bit her lip to keep from groaning.

Edward turned as he sensed her gaze. She was biting her lip as she stood staring at him with a hooded lust filled gaze.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, knowing that she was turned on.

She frowned at him and began to wash her hair.

_He was smirking! The little rat! He knows I am turned on and he loves it! Well two can play that game._

Bella washed her body slowly. She let the soapy water run over her breasts. She ran the loofah over her nipples and she grasped her breasts in her hands not looking at Edward. She ran the loofah over her stomach and down her legs. She trailed her hands over her thighs and parted her legs as they reached her soaking pussy.

She glanced over to Edward who was sitting on the shower bench. Her eyes widened as she saw that he had his hand clutched around his penis and he was pumping it slowly as he watched her.

Bella dropped the loofah.

"Touch yourself" Edward said.

Bella reached up and pinched her nipples. The sight of Edward masturbating was one of the most arousing things she ever encountered.

She leaned back against the opposite wall as she continued to twist and pinch herself.

"Touch your pussy for me"

His words were like a jolt of electricity and Bella bit her lip as she moved one hand down to her bare lips.

She used two fingers to lightly stroke her clit in time to his fingers that were pumping his engorged cock. Every now and again he would sweep his thumb over the head.

Bella could see that he was close.

"Fuck yourself, Baby. Put two fingers inside that sweet pussy and fuck yourself."

Bella obeyed and she arched her back as she felt herself getting closer.

"Look at me Bella. That's it Baby. Rub your little clit and pump those fingers into your wetness. Are you close?"

"Fuck Edward! I am so close!"

Bella picked up her pace as Edward did and Bella watched as Edwards cock twitched and then he was cumming and the sight of his release made her climax forcefully.

They looked at each other and grinned lazily.

After rinsing off, they climbed out the shower.

Bella blow dried her hair as Edward remade the bed and tidied the room up. Bella dressed in black pants and a gold blouse with a black jacket and a pair of low heels. Edward had told her that he had made reservations at an Italian restaurant.

Although she was nervous as it would be their first time 'out' in public, he had assured her that it would be fine.

Edward dressed in black pants and a black dress shirt.

Bella turned to face him.

"You look beautiful Baby" he said and Bella smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she said.

The suite was empty. Jasper had sent Edward a text and he and Alice would be back later.

The lift doors opened and Bella tensed up. Edward kept his hand in the small of her back. They walked across the lobby and Bella noticed that more than a few people stared at them as they walked outside.

"Relax, you are safe" he said in her ear.

She looked up at him and suddenly there was a flash of light in her face.

Bella flinched as Edward swore.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ignore it, come on"

The car was waiting for them and Bella was relieved to see that Anderson was driving.

"Evening Miss Swan, Mr Cullen".

The restaurant that he had chosen was a few blocks from the hotel. Edward kept his arm around her, rubbing small circles on her shoulder.

Bella had her hand clenched on Edward's thigh. As the car slowed down Edward tilted her face to his.

"You are fine. You look as beautiful as ever and we are together. I am a very lucky man to be with you tonight."

Bella laughed at him. "You are silly, and I love you!"

He gave her his crooked smile, "And I love you"

Anderson opened her door and Bella got out. Edward nodded at Anderson and he slipped his arm around Bella as he ushered her inside Dolce Vita.

Their table was at the back and although people looked at them, no one approached the beautiful couple dinning.

They had a lovely evening. Edward was charming and funny and he kept Bella from getting too serious or worrying about what was happening outside the doors of the restaurant. He knew how it worked, though. Twitter and Facebook had made it almost impossible for him to have a night out without being spotted. Usually by the time he left, the fans and paparazzi had arrived and were waiting for him.

Edward paid the bill, helped Bella put her jacket on; turned her to face him and brushed her hair behind her ears before he spoke to her.

"Bella, when we leave, there might be a few paps and fans around. Don't be scared okay? Just be yourself. I am here and Anderson will be there. You don't have to answer any questions if you do not want to, Baby." He looked into her eyes and he could see the underlying fear.

She took a breath and squared her shoulders.

"A walk in the park!" she grinned bravely at Edward, who couldn't resist hugging her.

He took her hand firmly in his and walked out into the night.

Flashlights exploded around them and the noise from everyone's shouts was startling. Edward was smiling and leaned over to listen to a fan talk to him.

He kept a vice grip on Bella's hand. She was hanging on to him for dear life when a pretty teenage girl called her.

"Bella!" she looked up and saw the young girl wave at her. She smile hesitantly and waved back with her free hand.

She moved closer to the girl, "Is Edward a dreamy boyfriend?"

Bella blushed scarlet. The girl could not have been older than fourteen or fifteen!

She smiled at her and gave her a slight nod.

Another girl called to her and she moved away from Edward. He stiffened and looked at her, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. This was a part of his job; he was never rude to his fans and took the time to talk to them if he could.

Bella looked around her. She could see Anderson had moved closer to her and she relaxed a little more.

"I'm fine" she said and moved over to the other girl in the crowd.

"Bella, is Edward a good kisser?" the girl stammered and Bella could see how nervous she was. This made her relax further.

These people were nervous to talk to her! It was laughable, really.

She grinned at the girl, "Edward is a very good kisser!"

The girl blushed and Bella laughed.

She felt Edward put his arm around her waist and she relaxed against him.

"I'm sorry ladies, but we need to leave now." He said and there was a collective moan.

"Edward! Kiss her!" someone shouted and then everyone was calling for them to kiss.

Edward looked down at Bella as she bit her lip and shook her head at him. He grinned and gently kissed her cheek.

The crowed loved it and with a last wave they climbed into the car.

Bella was flushed and she was clasping his hand.

"Did I do okay?" she asked him.

Edward smiled down at her, "Baby, you were fantastic. Thank you for letting me mingle with the fans. I try not to brush them aside if I can help it."

Anderson parked underground and Bella and Edward were not interrupted as they made their way back to the suite.

Alice and Jasper were in the lounge when they got upstairs. Edward poured everyone a nightcap and they sat and spoke about the evening.

Alice went to fetch Jasper's laptop and she looked on one of the fan based websites.

She smiled and turned the laptop towards Bella and Edward, "You really do make a cute couple" she said with a grin.

Bella looked at the photos of her and Edward. It seemed surreal as she looked at her and Edward's images from just a few moments before.

She looked up and saw that Edward was watching her closely.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Bella smiled timidly and shrugged. "It is just laughable that people want to take pictures of me! I don't get it. I mean I realise that they only want to take pictures of me because I am with you, but it just seems… peculiar."

Edward smiled at her, "You don't see yourself clearly at all. It is peculiar, but that is show business and you were great tonight. Sometimes it can get a bit too much, but that's why we value our privacy. We get away from the madness as often as we can."

He turned to Alice and Jasper, "Bella's moving in with me." He said.

Alice screamed and clapped her hands. Bella laughed and told her that she looked like a seal.

Jasper was nodding approvingly. "Finally! At least now we don't have to worry about you all the time!"

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I still have to talk to my landlord. I will loose the security deposit because I am breaking the lease, but it is time." She smiled at Edward who was beaming at her.

"Baby, I don't care if I have to buy the fucking building! You are moving in with me!" he swooped her up onto his lap.

Alice groaned, "Enough of the sucking face already! Good heavens Edward! You can't keep your hands to yourself!" she complained.

Edward looked at his sister. "By the way, this doesn't mean that you two are going to be going out and getting into trouble, right?"

Alice looked at Jasper quickly and she saw the hard glint in his eye.

She looked at Bella and then at her brother, "Look, Edward, we haven't had a chance to talk but I wanted to apologise for what happened. I was out of line to drag Bella into my disagreement with Jazz. I should never have taken her to a play party without your permission. I promise that it won't happen again." She looked up at Jasper and remembered the pain from her punishment. He smiled at her in approval and leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

Bella was frowning at them, "Hold on one second! Ali, I have a brain of my own. You only suggested it, I didn't have to go if I didn't want to and nothing happened! Why are you guys so upset by it?"

Jasper answered her, "Bella, you didn't know the protocol. You do now, so if you were to go to a play party and you were to lie about having gotten Edward's permission then you would be at fault."

Bella looked at Jasper and Edward, "So how long is our punishment for?" she asked.

Edward frowned slightly but he explained calmly, "Until we have finished filming." He said evenly.

Alice looked over to Bella and smiled, "It's not so long, Twister. Look at it this way; we can go Christmas shopping together!"

Edward and Jasper groaned, while Bella laughed.

Bella thought of something and bit her lip, "Um, what do you do for Christmas?" she asked.

Alice answered, "We go home for Christmas! It's wonderful! We have a party on Christmas Eve and then we all get up really early on Christmas morning and my mom makes breakfast. We go to church and then we come home and we open presents. We have a late lunch early supper at about four or five and then we have a family night. We normally get home two days before Christmas because we have to go and choose a tree and put it up on Christmas Eve morning."

Bella smiled sadly, "It sounds wonderful…" she said.

Edward looked down at her, "Well, you'll find out soon enough…"

Bella was shaking her head "I… I need to go home to Forks for Christmas." She said.

"What?" Edward looked at her.

Bella nodded at them, "Yes, well, I normally go home for Christmas. It's not anything special. We don't have a tree or anything, but I normally make my Dad a nice dinner and we spend some time together. Sometimes Sue and Seth will come over. I leave the day after. I don't stay in town for long, you know, because of Jacob." She said quietly.

Alice looked over to Edward. He looked furious. She caught his eye and shook her head at him. Her look said _Not now!_

_Not a CHANCE IN FUCKING HELL was she going back to that fucking town where that asshole lived! I will fly her father out here than have her anywhere near that fuckup!_

He saw that Bella's fingers were twisting together in her lap. A sure sign that she was nervous. He forced himself to calm down. He patted her hands and picked one up to kiss the inside of her wrist.

"We can talk about it some other time. You need to get some sleep if you are going to keep up with Alice and Rosalie tomorrow." He said casually.

His eyes met Jasper's and Jazz gave him an imperceptible nod of approval. This was not the time or the place.

Bella relaxed and groaned, "Don't remind me!"

Jasper laughed as he pulled Alice to her feet, "Oh no Miss Swan! You don't get to complain Darlin'. You have ensured that we have to suffer through another fucking day at Knotts Berry Farm! It's great but we have been about four times because of the threat of a sulking Emmett and that is not pleasant."

"My parents took us once and Emmett fell in love with the place. He even got a job there one summer when he was in high school. He is addicted!" Alice explained.

They all laughed as they said goodnight.

Edward closed the door and gently pulled Bella against him.

He brushed her hair out of her face as he smiled down at her.

"You are incredible Bella Swan, and you have had me aroused all night long" he said darkly.

Bella's breathing hitched, "Edward! We made love at least three times before we went out!"

"I always want you. I am always horny for you." He lowered his lips and devoured hers. He broke the kiss off and picked her up and carried her to the bed. He needed her again.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella stood in the changing room and blushed. "No way!" she said out loud. "I can't wear this! I don't have the body or the height to carry this dress off!"

Alice and Rosalie knocked on the door. "Bella just let us see!" Rosalie begged.

Bella snorted, "Believe me, there is _nothing_ to see!"

Bella had been woken up that morning by Rosalie and Alice jumping on the bed next to her.

Edward had woken up earlier and had showered and dressed before he was unceremoniously thrown out of his room by his sister and sister-in-law. Bella had stomped off to shower, cursing a blue streak all the while. She had emerged only to be dressed by Rosalie while Alice had taken charge of her hair and make up.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting in the dining room drinking a cup of coffee while pleading with an unrepentant Edward and Jasper to save her.

Edward had kissed her pouting lips and told her to have a good day before he had disappeared with Emmett and Jasper to play golf.

Bella thought dark thoughts as she opened the door.

"Bella! Oh my god! You look… amazing!" Alice smiled.

Bella was standing wearing a skin-tight white ruffle dress by D & G. It wasn't revealing but it was alluring and tight. The back was black and the front was covered in white ruffles with black stitching. It ended mid thigh.

Bella looked at Rosalie. She nodded at her.

"You look exquisite. I have found the perfect shoes for you as well." She held out a pair of white studded Mary-Jane's. Bella's eyes widened at the five inch heels.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Rosalie sighed impatiently, "Just try them on! If you hate them then we will look for something else! Ali, can you get some underwear and stockings?"

Alice disappeared and Bella huffed and slipped the shoes on. She did up the buckles and stood up.

"Wow…" she said. Rosalie nodded and grinned.

"If I wasn't straight, I'd want you myself B!" she said and they burst out laughing.

Alice reappeared. "Bella! Edward is going to have a heart attack!" she said and held out a black sheer bra and panties, together with a matching suspender belt and stockings.

Bella looked at the outfit. She did look great. She sighed and she knew that she would buy the outfit even though she wasn't very comfortable with the black credit card that was in her bag.

*FLASHBACK*

_As she was about to leave Edward had pulled her aside and had given her a black credit card._

_She'd looked at him puzzled, "What's this?" she'd asked._

_Edward had pressed it into her hand, "It's a credit card. It's your credit card. I don't want any arguments about this. Please let me do this; we are going to be living together and you are going to have to buy things and this lifestyle is expensive. I want you to feel as if you can buy stuff and not have to ask me for money, so you have your own card. Now you can fight me on this and we can have a whole performance where in the end you will be punished for not letting me look after you or you can just kiss me and say, 'Thank you Edward' and we can move on." _

_Bella had never seen Edward nervous. She had seen him angry and frustrated and even confused and sad but never nervous._

_Everything inside of her screamed to throw the card back at him and accuse him of seeing her as a charity case, but she knew in her heart that he didn't see her like that._

_So she shocked everyone by standing on her tippy toes and kissing the corner of his mouth and saying, "Thank you Edward". She swatted his ass as she walked past him and tucked the card into her purse._

_Edward stood with his mouth hanging open._

_Bella turned and winked at him. "Close your mouth Dear!" she said as she walked out the door._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The girls gathered their purchases and met a stoic looking Anderson outside the shop. Alice grinned at him, "How are you doing Andy?" she asked cheekily.

Anderson stared at her behind his aviators, "Just fine Miss Cullen. Are you done?" he asked.

Bella nodded as she ignored the few paparazzi that had been tailing them all morning.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and then looked at Bella.

"Oh no! I know that look! What is it now?" she whined as the girls jostled her into the waiting car.

Anderson sat in the front with Barry who was their designated driver for the morning.

Bella looked at Alice and then at Rosalie.

"Are you telling where we are going?" she said. "We have shopped for make up, sleepwear, shoes, underwear, clothes and more luggage for both of you. We have bought presents for the guys, so what else is there?"

Rosalie looked at Bella, "Can you keep a secret?" she whispered.

Bella quickly looked at Anderson and Barry who were quietly conversing in the front seats and seemed blissfully unaware of them.

Bella nodded. Alice leaned forward so that they were in a huddle. Rosalie grinned at them.

"I want to go to a sex shop." She said.

Bella stared at Rosalie. "WHAT?" she said loudly and Anderson turned in his seat.

"Is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

"We are fine thank you." Rosalie said.

"Rose, how are we going to do that? The photographers have been following us all day. We can't take the chance. Can't you just order whatever you want on line?" Bella asked frantically.

She had never been to a sex shop in her life. The little shopping that she had done was on line.

Rosalie looked at her. "There is a place that I know of. It looks like an office block. In fact it is called "The Office". They sell this amazing device that I heard of and I really want one. Please, Bella?" Rosalie bottom lip jutted out and gave Bella her best pout. "I phoned them this morning and they have arranged for parking inside their building for us. Look, it's my treat, so just go along with this okay? Please?"

Bella looked at them. It was obvious that Alice knew what the 'device' was that Rose wanted as she looked like a puppy with her nose pressed up against a butcher's window!

"Okay, but please if this goes pear shaped then you have to tell Edward that this was not my idea!" She glared at Rosalie.

Alice stifled a squeal and Rosalie winked at her and turned to Barry.

"Barry, can you take us to this address?" She passed him a piece of paper.

He glanced at it and then said. "Sure thing Mrs Cullen. It will take us about ten minutes to get there."

"And Barry, can you try and shake our followers?" Alice asked sweetly.

Anderson turned and stared at the three women. Rosalie and Alice looked excited and Bella looked scared and worried.

Anderson lowered his glasses and his ice blue eyes stared at Bella. She was the link that would break. Anderson wondered what they were up to.

"Miss Swan are you okay? You look a little… pale." He said.

Bella gulped and opened her mouth.

Alice elbowed her ribs. "She's fine, Andy just excited because we are going to see a new dress designer."

Bella nodded and stared out the window while she turned her infinity bracelet over and over.

When they arrived, after a few sharp moves on Barry's part, which Alice thoroughly enjoyed and which made Bella want to throw up, Rosalie directed them to the secure parking inside the building.

Anderson was frowning. "Barry, wait here…" he said but Rosalie stopped him.

"Anderson, you can wait here. There are no other people around, we are quite safe." She said.

Anderson got out of the car and opened the back door. He looked at Rosalie, "Those are not my orders, Mrs Cu…"

"Goddamnit Anderson! We need to go alone okay? Trust me, you do not want to come with us. Please stay here. We won't be long and don't tell my husband or anyone else."

Rosalie and Anderson glared at each other.

"I will agree to this: I will go with you and look around. If it is safe and you are not endangering yourselves and it is not illegal, I will come back and wait for you here and I will tell Mr Cullen that we made an unscheduled stop. That is the ONLY option here." His voice brooked no argument.

Rosalie looked at Alice and Bella. Bella shook her head. This was not good.

"You should know better than to try and cajole one of Emmett's men Rose" Alice said.

Rosalie turned to Anderson, "Deal Anderson, but you don't say a word to anyone."

He nodded and they walked to the elevator.

They rode up in silence to the forth floor.

Bella's mouth was dry. She looked at Alice who was just grinning at her. "It will be fine, Twister. This is not a big deal." She whispered.

"It is to me! I've never been to a…" she sneaked a peak at Anderson and lowered her voice even more, "A thing" she said meaningfully.

They got out and Rosalie led the way to a security gate. She rang the bell. A young woman opened the gate.

"Hi, are you Rose?" she said.

"I am. Do you mind if we look around first?" Rosalie asked.

Anderson walked in and pushed through the black curtain that hung behind the desk where the young woman sat.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you can't go back there. This establishment is for women only." She said.

Anderson had unfortunately seen enough. He jumped back as if he had been struck by lighting. He turned and walked back outside. "I'll be in the car!" he muttered and he almost ran back to the elevators.

Bella couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. Alice and Rosalie were doubled over as well.

"What the hell is behind the curtain?" Bella said.

The shop attendant smiled, "Go inside and you'll see." She said as she locked the gate again.

Rosalie opened the curtain and ushered Bella in ahead of them.

The room was pale pink and black. It looked like an old fashioned lady's boudoir. Plush velvet couches and black shaggy carpeting. The only indication that this was not some women's salon was the large fluorescent pink neon outline of a penis on the opposite wall.

Bella felt herself blush scarlet. A tall attractive black woman came forward and introduced herself as Melissa.

Rosalie introduced herself and asked for her order. Melissa showed them into a room and asked them to look around as she went to fetch the order.

The walls of the anti room were lined with vibrators, ticklers, dildos and finger vibrators. Bella's jaw dropped. She looked at Alice who looked as if she was in pussy heaven.

Rosalie grinned as she saw Bella's face.

"Bella, I may not be into everything that you and Alice are, but Emmett and I enjoy a very healthy sex life." Rosalie smiled as Alice held up her hand to stop her.

"Rosalie please, no detail, that's my brother you are talking about." She said.

Bella was shocked. She hadn't realised that Rosalie knew about Alice and Edward's lifestyle.

"You know?" she asked quietly.

"Well of course we know. I think that Emmett found out around the time that Edward began to go to that club and then when Alice got together with Jasper, Emmett was concerned; that he had a talk with Jasper and Edward." Rosalie said.

Bella said nothing as she digested this information.

Just then Melissa came back with three boxes. Alice was grinning and so was Rosalie.

"Is there anything else I can interest you in?" she asked.

Rosalie smiled, "Oh no, I think this is it for now." She went with Melissa to pay and Bella wasted no time in turning to Alice.

"They know about us?" she whispered.

"Bella, that's what I have been telling you for weeks. It is no big deal. Yes, we are discreet and we certainly don't talk about it but everyone has their secrets and stuff." Alice smiled again and they walked into the main area.

Rosalie was holding three beautifully wrapped gift bags and they left.

When they got to the car, Anderson didn't look at them as he opened the door.

Bella blushed as she got into the car. Rose and Alice laughed at her as they drove back to the hotel.

They had a light lunch sent up to Bella and Alice's suite and then they sat and spoke for a while.

Rosalie looked at the time and saw that it was still early. The guys were not due back for a couple of hours.

She ran to her suite and came back with the three boxes. Bella's eyes widened.

_What the fuck were they up to now?_ She wondered as Rosalie placed a box in her hands.

"Girls, I heard about this toy and I thought that I give you an early Christmas gift. You don't have to thank me now. You can thank me later when we have dinner. Now open your gifts" she said with a flourish.

Alice tore into the wrapping and so did Rosalie. Bella was more hesitant. She thought that it was a vibrator of some sort but the shape of the box was wrong. She pulled the wrapping off. The box gave nothing away as it was plain black. She opened it and slowly pulled the 'device' out.

"What the fuck…?" she said.

"Bella, this is 'The Sqweeler'. It has ten 'tongues' that can 'lick' you at different speeds. A friend of mine got one as a gag gift from her husband before he went on a prolonged business trip and she hasn't stopped using it!" Rosalie said with glee.

"I thought as you and Alice only have your men for weekends, that you could use something a little different. So, what do you think?"

Bella was shocked. And quite aroused at the same time. She could imagine the lonely nights when she wanted to feel Edward's mouth on her clit and now… she blushed at the thought.

"Rose… I'm not sure… but… um, thank you?" she said.

Suddenly there was a noise at the door. The girls looked up, startled. The door rattled and they heard Edward call out, "Bella? Baby the door's locked from the inside…"

Rosalie started laughing as Bella's 'Sqweeler' was sent flying across the room in fright.

"Fuck!" Bella muttered. Alice and Rosalie simply put theirs back in the boxes and put them into their bags.

Bella shouted "Coming!" which made Alice and Rosalie howl with laughter.

Bella glared at them, "Shut up and help me look for it!" she hissed. Alice was no help at all. She was rolling on the floor and Rosalie as walking to open the door!

"Rosalie… NO!" Bella screamed.

But it was too late. Rosalie opened the door as Bella dived behind the bar which was where she had seen her Sqweeler roll.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked into the suite to see Alice rolling on the carpet, Rosalie had slid down the wall and there were tears and make up running down her cheeks and Bella was ass up behind the bar!

She managed to get the Sqweeler and she hid it under her top as she heard Edward hesitantly say "Bella? Have you guys been drinking?" he sounded confused.

"No!" Bella crawled out from under the bar and she realised that she could not hide her 'device' under her shirt. She wrapped her arms around her waist and quickly crossed over to the bedroom door. She kept her back to the room and ignored Alice's howling and Rosalie's snorting.

"Um, Hi! Be right back! Need the bathroom!" She slipped inside the bedroom and slammed the lock into place.

_Oh my god! Why do these things happen to me? Kill me now! PLEASE!_

She quickly ran to her closet and put the Sqweeler inside her weekend bag. She heard a light knock at the door.

"Baby, are you okay?" Edward sounded confused.

"Coming now!" She called and then she swore as she heard Alice and Rosalie cackling all over again.

"They are like the fucking Witches of Eastwick!" she said to herself as she ran into the bathroom and flushed the toilet.

She washed her hands and ran a hand over her hair. She looked demented. Her eyes were too bright and she was flushes and there was a light sheen of perspiration on her lip.

_Oh fuck it! No time to fix me up._

Bella unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

Five pairs of eyes looked at her. Bella smiled and walked over to Edward. She quickly kissed him and sat on his lap. She glared daggers at Rosalie and Alice. They tried to keep their faces devoid of expression, but then Bella's foot connected with the box lying on the carpet and she jumped in fright.

That sent Rosalie and Alice into gales of giggles again.

"What the fuck has been going on here?" Emmett asked the room at large.

Bella glared at him. "Nothing! Your wife and your sister are just silly! They played a joke on me and now they can't stop laughing like children!"

Jasper looked at the wrapping and the boxes on the table with interest; he cast a narrowed gaze at Alice and Rosalie. He knew that wrapping; very well. He had purchase several gifts for Alice from The Office in the past.

He turned to look at Bella with a raised eyebrow. She realised that he knew or had an idea as to where they had been. She looked at him and bit her lip, silently pleading with him.

"I think that we should start getting ready. Our reservations are for eight, but we are going out for drinks at seven. So we meet back here in an hour or so?" He said with a smirk when he saw Alice pick up a pretty gift bag.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when everyone agreed and Emmett and Rosalie went back to their room. Alice and Jasper disappeared into their suite and Bella got off Edward's lap and she quickly picked up the empty box and walked into their room with Edward following behind her.

Edward didn't say anything to Bella about what he had walked in on earlier. He too had recognised the box. A few of the toys at home were from The Office's website. He knew that Bella had never been to an adult shop before and he could see that she was beyond mortified at whatever had been in the box. He smirked to himself. Obviously his sisters had bought themselves one of whatever it was. He was intrigued and slightly aroused at the thought of what it could be.

He kissed Bella and told her about his day and then he asked about hers. She told him about all the shopping that Rose and Alice had done.

"Did you buy yourself something as well?" he asked. She nodded and pointed to the bags on the bed, but he saw her eyes dart to the closet.

_Gottcha! My Little Girl is such a bad liar..._

"I bought you a couple of shirts that I thought you would like. Is that okay?" she asked shyly.

"Thank you, Baby. That's great." He said and Bella quickly showed him her purchases.

He climbed onto the bed and smiled at her.

"What are you wearing tonight?" he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella smiled at him and shook her head. "Now you know better than that. I'm going to go and shower and then I'm going to get ready. Are you going to join me?" She asked with a saucy smile.

"In a minute Love. I just need to make a call." He said innocently.

Bella just smiled and walked into the bathroom. "Don't be too long, I've missed you… Sparky" she said.

Edward smiled as he heard her turn the shower on. She moaned and he grinned to himself.

_She really loved that fucking rain shower. I should ask Mom what she can do for us...perhaps in the gym..._

When he was sure she was occupied he quickly opened the closet door. In her haste, Bella had forgotten to close her bag and Edward spotted the Sqweeler. He picked it up.

_Hmm… they could have some fun with this…_

He got undressed quickly and made his way into the bathroom and he was instantly hard. Bella was rinsing her body off. She turned and saw Edward standing naked staring at her.

She grinned when she saw how aroused he was.

"Too late, Babe. We don't have time for that." She said as she turned the shower off and walked past him.

Edward's hand shot out and he held her arm, "Baby, what did Rosalie and Alice buy for you that had you in such a tizz?"

Bella turned red and mumbled "Nothing… it's just a silly gift… nothing really… just forget it." She gave him a strangled smile and reached for a towel.

Edward turned his face away and grinned. _Yeah not so silly…_

"Oh! Okay." He shrugged and Bella heaved a sigh of relief as he stepped into the shower and she made her way into the bedroom.

Bella dressed in the new underwear and shoes and put the dress on. She dried her hair straight and pulled it up into a high pony tail.

Edward loved the dress and kept trying to grab her. She did her eyes dark and smoky.

Edward dressed in dark grey pants and a lighter grey shirt. He looked amazing as always.

They all met and went down to the limo that was waiting for them.

The guys had gone all out in planning the evening. They were taken to a wine bar and then to a Thai restaurant and afterwards they went dancing at a club with a live band that Edward had heard about.

The paparazzi were out in force but they weren't really approached by anyone.

Edward couldn't keep his hands off Bella and she saw that Rosalie and Alice had the same problem. Not that they minded.

They got back to the hotel just after midnight and because they were leaving early the next day, they decided to turn in for the night.

Bella took her dress off as Edward unbuttoned his shirt and took his pants off. He sat down on the side of the bed and took off his socks and shoes.

As he turned around Bella was taking her stockings off.

"Bella." He said quietly.

She turned and looked at him. She immediately saw the desire in his eyes. Her breathing hitched.

"Y-yes?"

"Get onto the bed, Baby." He said.

Bella reached behind her and unclipped her bra. He shook his head when her hands went to remove her panties.

"Leave them on for now" he said.

Bella moved to the side of the bed and lay down.

Edward got up and walked around to her side of the bed. He looked down at her.

"You looked beautiful tonight. I want to try something, do you trust me?"

Bella nodded.

"Good. Close your eyes and keep them closed."

She obeyed him immediately.

Edward moved across to the closet and removed the Sqweeler. He came back to the bed.

"Open your legs for me, Baby." He ordered. Bella opened her legs. She knew that she was more than ready for him. She could feel how wet her panties were!

"Keep your eyes closed or I will stop, do you understand?"

Again she nodded.

Edward put the Sqweeler next to her and gently pulled her panties down. When they were off her he sat between her legs.

_Fuck! She was dripping!_ "You are so wet for me Baby!" he said.

Edward moved the toy between her legs and turned it on. Bella jumped and her eyes shot open.

"EDWARD?" she shouted.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Close your eyes, Bella. Or I will stop and you won't get your toy back again. Now close your eyes." _The Voice! Oh fuck, the Voice!_

Bella squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel her face was hot with embarrassment.

"Now where were we… Oh yes!" Edward chuckled as she jumped as he switched the toy on again and moved it to her clit.

"FUCK!" Bella shouted and quickly pulled a pillow over her face.

Edward just smiled and turned it up a notch. The little tongues were unrelenting and Bella felt herself begin to spasm.

She felt her cum run out of her as Edward moved her toy down to her entrance. He applied a little more pressure and the little tongues teased her core. He turned it up and Bella felt another orgasm begin.

She screamed into the pillow. Her body was shaking, her pussy was contracting and she could feel that she was wetting the sheet beneath her.

Edward was grinning like an idiot. His Little Girl was completely out of control. He moved the toy back to her clit and Bella squealed and tried to move out of his reach.

"No… no… Edward… too much…" she panted and he turned the machine down to the slowest setting as he moved into position and pulled her bottom to rest on his thighs.

He pushed into her and almost came as he felt the contractions on his dick. Bella was incoherent.

Edward knew that he wouldn't last long and he moved in and out of her quickly and deeply.

"So fucking tight Baby. Cum again for me. Cum now… CUM!" he commanded and he turned the Sqeeler up and suddenly Bella was screaming and they were cumming. Bella's orgasm felt as if it wouldn't end. This made Edward cum with an extra force.

He turned off the toy and moved to lie down next to Bella. She was giggling. She felt as if she didn't have a bone in her body. Eventually she opened her eyes to find Edward looking at her.

"That thing is a fucking health hazard!" she said blushing.

Edward chuckled, "Baby, that thing should be set in gold! I think it has become your favourite?"

Bella bit her lip, "Well it feels incredible. One day I will return the favour, but it could never be my favourite. You know that your huge hard cock is my favourite of all time."

"Do you know what a turn on it is when you talk like that?" he said with a groan.

Bella giggled, "Babe, right now, my pussy is too fucked, excuse the pun, to do anything about your problems"

Edward burst out laughing. "I love you and your potty mouth."

Bella snorted, "Just be sure to clean my new best friend properly my Love."

Edward pulled her against his chest, "Tomorrow, I am going to throw that fucking thing out the window! New best friend indeed!"

Bella grinned as she reached over and switched off the light.

She snuggled back into his arms and drew the covers over their bodies.

"I love you Edward, thank you for tonight." She whispered.

He kissed her neck, "I love you my Baby and it was an honour to be with you tonight".

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella and Edward stood in the private lounge. It was getting late and the plane was waiting to take off. Edward pulled his arms from around her waist.

Bella pulled back slightly and gazed up into his eyes. She smiled at the Knott's Farm t-shirt that he was wearing. After a wonderful, fun filled day of laughter and far too many rides and even more shopping, they had made their way straight to the airport hanger. They had all stopped for dinner along the way.

Bella was tired in a good way. She was also wearing a new Snoopy t-shirt that Edward had said made Snoopy sexy in a weird way.

"I'm going to miss you." She said and she felt a lump in her throat. She berated herself for being silly. They were going to see each other in four days!

"Fuck, Baby, I'm going to miss you so much! I will be home on Friday afternoon. Be ready for me in the playroom at five sharp, okay?" Edward whispered in her ear.

Bella's eyes widened and she couldn't help the small grin that she felt spread on her face.

"Yes, Sir" she whispered.

Edward chuckled as he looked at the excitement in her eyes.

He lent in close and his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "Be wet and ready for me, Isabella."

Bella moaned at Edwards whispers.

Anderson walked into the lounge and cleared his throat.

"Mr Cullen, the pilot is ..." he began apologetically.

Edward and Bella sighed at the same time.

Edward picked up the plush Snoopy stuffed toy that was lying on the chair and held it out to Bella.

"Don't forget your little friend, Baby!" he smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes at him as she clutched the toy to her chest.

"See ya, Sparky!" she smiled; as Anderson and her walked out of the lounge.

_Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry!_ She kept chanting as she forced herself to not look back.

Bella tripped slightly as she walked away and Anderson's hand shot out to steady her. Bella felt the hot tears cruise down her cheeks as she croaked out a thanks.

It was going to be a long four days.

**AN: I will probably write an outtake regarding the Knott's Berry Farm outing at some stage. I hoped you liked this chapter and here is the good news – the Sqweeler is REAL! My wonderful non-beta beta *rolls eyes* (Don't you roll your eyes at me… Otherwise I will take your Sqweeler off you, and give it to one of your lucky readers. Plus your ass will be tanned and you will not be able to sit down to write!) sent me a link to it and so, in the interest of humanity I am passing it on - check it out if you dare! **

**./p/86729/sqweel_a_revolution_in_**

**Someone asked if I am on Twitter – yes, sadly for Twitter I am – justginger007 – on ff I am justginger and on twcsl – I am peoplelikeus.**

**Now I have to thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Talk soon,**

**Michele**


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL IT'S CHARACTERS. I HAVE THE TWISTED IMAGINATION AND A DOG WHO THINKS HE IS HUMAN...

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION – SO IF IT IS NOT POLITICALLY CORRECT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. THIS IS JUST MENT TO BE FUN, SO PLEASE FOLKS, DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME (OR DO...AT YOUR OWN RISK!)!**

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

_**At the end of chapter 30**_

"_**See ya, Sparky!" she smiled and she and Anderson walked out of the lounge.**_

_**Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry! She kept chanting as she forced herself to not look back.**_

_**Bella tripped slightly as she walked away and Anderson's hand shot out to steady her. Bella felt the hot tears cruise down her cheeks as she croaked out a thanks.**_

_**It was going to be a long four days.**_

CHAPTER 31

Bella insisted on going back to her apartment on Sunday evening and although Emmett was not pleased with her decision, he was happy that when they pulled up outside, there were no paparazzi around. Bella insisted that she needed to get ready for the week ahead. Her truck was parked outside as Emmett had promised and Anderson went helped her upstairs and gave the apartment a quick sweep before he left with the promise to see her the following morning.

Bella wasn't happy about having Anderson trailing her and she thought that it was completely unnecessary, but Emmett had been unwavering in his decision. She could either have Anderson pick her up and take her to and from work every day, or she could move in to Edward's house immediately and have Anderson move into one of the guest cottages and do the exact same thing, take her to and from work every day.

Bella relaxed in the bath after she had put a loaded the washing machine. She thought about what she had to do in the next month before she moved into Edward's home.

_I'm moving into Edward Cullen's house! Fuck me! Me, little Bella Swan from Forks is moving into Edward Cullen's house!_

She laughed at the sheer absurdity of that thought. If someone had told her six months ago that she would be in a committed BDSM relationship and that it would be with Edward Cullen, whom she would be going to move in with, she would have laughed in their faces.

She was still smiling to herself as she made a cup of tea. She was tired in a good way. The weekend had been awesome and Edward had been so attentive and protective of her. This was something that Bella struggled with. She had never had anyone looking out for her and she had become accustomed to trying to make herself as insignificant as possible so as not to draw attention to herself in any way.

Being the live-in girlfriend of Edward Cullen was certainly going to change all of that! Bella curled up on the couch as she sipped her tea. She picked up her phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Yeah?" The gruff voice came down the line after about four rings.

"Hi Dad" she said with a shaky voice.

"Isabella, I'm surprised that you can make time for me with your busy schedule of jet setting all over the country as some movie star's little plaything"

Bella squeezed her eyes shut. _Fuck!_ She knew that Charlie wouldn't be pleased with her; he had an aversion to being the centre of attention that was worse than Bella's.

"Dad, please! I'm not Edward's plaything as you put it! We are dating and we have been since I met him in Italy. We are... in love, Dad. Edward makes me happy." Her voice was pleading. As much as she hated the weakness inside of her, she knew that she wanted and needed Charlie's approval.

"In love! That's funny! What do you know of being in love? You think that I didn't hear the rumours about you, Jacob and his friends? I stuck up for you, Isabella! I didn't want to bel..." she could hear the disappointment in his voice and it broke her heart.

Bella took a deep breath, _no!_ He was _not_ going to make her feel like she had done something wrong!

"DAD! If you will just let me explain..." she said sharply.

There was a tense silence.

"Fine! Explain!" He said the two words begrudgingly.

For the next few minutes Bella told him about how she had met Edward and how they had continued to see each other once they had come home. She told him about meeting the rest of his family and how good they had been to her.

Charlie asked her some questions about them. He changed the subject; asking her about her job and apartment. Bella decided that it was not the right time to tell him that she was moving in with Edward. There would be time enough for that.

Charlie asked her about her plans for Christmas.

"I suppose you won't be coming home for Christmas this year" he said gruffly.

"Of course I'm coming home, Charlie! I will book my flight tomorrow. I should be home on the 24th and I will leave on the 26th. I will let you know what time my flight gets in, so that you can fetch me like you usually do. Will you ask Sue and Seth to join us?" She said, trying to appease him.

He cleared his throat, "I'm not sure if they'll come this year Bells. Sue kind of gave me an ultimatum about my drinking. I've been going to some meetings..." he sounded embarrassed.

"Dad, that's wonderful! I hope you can keep it going, not for Sue but for yourself. You need to look after yourself better. Are you eating?"

She could almost hear him roll his eyes, "Yes, Miss Worrywart!" He retorted, but she could hear how pleased he was that she was fussing over him.

"This call is costing you some serious money, young lady. Let me know when you are coming home, okay?"

"Sure Dad. I... I love you." She said softly.

Again there was a small silence.

"Love you too, Bells" he said gruffly.

Bella sat for a while after they had said goodbye. She hoped that he could get his drinking under control this time. He had only tried once before but that hadn't lasted too long. She wished she didn't, but she loved her father and all she wanted in return, was for him to love her and to be proud of her.

Bella washed out her mug and switched off the lights. She lay in bed in the dark. The phone call to her father had made her think about what everyone else would think.

She didn't have many friends and the few she had would never believe that the pictures on the net was her!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was met at her front door by a very alert looking Anderson. She greeted him and offered him coffee, which he declined.

Bella rolled her eyes and went to fill her travel mug before they left. _Come to think of it, Anderson never eats or drinks anything – ever! He doesn't go to the bathroom either – hmmm cyborg or vampire? _

Anderson gave her a questioning look at her snort, but she just grinned and shrugged.

She had wanted to take her car, but Anderson was insistent that she use the 'town' car that Emmett had supplied for her.

Work was busy, as Mona and Bella set about adding the pop art Christmas decorations that Mona had ordered.

Bella noticed that Mona was not her usual friendly self and she quickly fell back into her pattern of trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. She felt nervous and became increasingly clumsy.

She went home on Monday evening and she could feel Anderson cast more than one glance in her direction but he said nothing.

Bella was painting on Monday night to try and relax when she received a phone call from Angela. They chatted for a few moments and Bella could hear that there was something on Angela's mind as she stuttered through asking her about work and her parents.

So, Bella... a couple of my friends asked me about the rumours... are they true?"

Bella sighed, "What rumours, Ang?" She was not going to make this easy for her!

Angela giggled nervously, "The ones about you and Edward Cullen? Do you know him?"

Bella could hear someone talking in the background, "Yes, I do." She said. She wasn't giving Angela any more information than she had to.

Angela gasped, "You DO? OH MY GOD! BELLA! EDWARD CULLEN!" She shrieked.

Bella sighed again, Angela hadn't made any attempt to speak to her again after the last time and Bella knew that the only reason she was calling now was because of her involvement with Edward.

"Look Angela, I've had a really shitty day at work, so if there is nothing else?"

"Um... sure. Well, I just can't believe that you and Edward Cullen... Wow, Bella..." Angela gushed and stuttered over her words.

"Angela, I've got to go. I'll call you sometime." She said before disconnecting the call.

Bella knew that she was being rude but she honestly didn't want to have another person accuse her of either being a slut, not being good enough or pretty enough for him.

Edward could hear that Bella was tense and nervy when they spoke briefly that evening. Bella could hear that Edward was distracted as he was still on set and so she cut the conversation short and they promised to talk later in the week.

The following day Bella spoke to her landlord who was not pleased that she was moving out, but agreed to return half of her deposit if she agreed to stay for two weeks and also find a new tenant to take over her lease agreement. Bella placed an advertisement in On-Line Community paper and that evening after gym, she put up adverts in the local stores windows in her area.

Anderson had taken her home and Bella had decided not to tell him that she was going out again.

She was surprised to see three people standing outside her apartment building when she got home from the Laundromat down the road.

A young man stood up and she smiled at him hesitantly until she saw the camera in his hand.

"Hey there Bella!" He greeted her as if he knew her.

Bella just smiled and she saw the other two people quickly raised their cameras and started snapping pictures.

"Um... what do you want?" she asked curiously.

The three men smiled at her, "Can we have a word with you about your relationship with Edward Cullen?"

Bella turned sharply, "Look, I've got nothing to say. If you want to know anything... you can contact Alice Cullen." She said quickly and slipped inside her building and ran up the stairs.

She was fumbling with her keys and didn't see anyone standing at the top of the stairs until she tripped over a foot.

Jim was leaning against his open doorway and he grinned at her clumsiness. He was only wearing a pair of dirty low slung faded jeans. He was pulling at a nipple ring on his chest. He licked his lips as he looked her up and down, slowly.

Bella stopped short. _Fuck my life! What now?_  
She quickly greeted him and began to open her door. As she turned to close it, Jim stopped her with a hand on the security gate.

Bella turned startled, "What do you want, Jim?" She asked and she cringed at the sharp tone in her voice.

Jim's smile turned into a sneer, "Well, well, it's always the quiet ones, isn't it? No wonder you don't give us the time of day, you're too busy fucking around with the likes of a movie star! Who would have thought it, mousy little Bella. You must really be something special when you're on your back..."

Bella felt fear grip her and she pulled with all her strength on the gate and it locked between them.

"Leave me ALONE!" Bella's voice was shrill, she was scared and Jim knew it.

She looked at Jim, who had lost all pretence of friendliness and now just looked angry and threatening.

"We were so nice to you Bella, we invited you for dinner and extended our hand of friendship to you, poor Vicky is very hurt. She says you are ashamed to have us as neighbours and friends. I know that you are just a stuck up little cunt that just puts out for what she can get."

"I know you; you are just white trash with a nice ass and a hot pussy, you come from nothing and you are clawing your way up in the world. Let me tell you, Cullen can't give you what you want... he is a pussy and you need a real man to handle you, because you are a little spitfire aren't you? Would you like me to handle you?" Jim reached down and licked the fingers that Bella had wrapped around the gate frame.

Bella jumped back and Jim laughed and rubbed his bare chest.

Bella was shocked, frightened and more than a little pissed off. She could see the real Jim now and he wasn't pretty.

She glared at him, "Fuck you, Asshole! Do not come near me again, do you understand me? If you do, I will lay a charge against you. Stay away from me, if you know what's good for you!"

She slammed her front door and quickly bolted it.

She was gasping for breath. Bella slid down the door frame and sat down on the carpet. Bella sat in the darkness and she heard Jim laugh through her door. "Those are big threats for a little girl like you, Bella Swan..." he laughed again and she heard his footsteps on the stairs.

_Fuck! Why did I let him provoke me? Why was I so stupid? I should have said nothing but my big fucking mouth... Edward is going to be pissed when I tell him…_

Bella pushed herself up and made her way into the bathroom. She barely knelt down in time to empty her stomach even though it was empty. She got up and brushed her teeth and then she had a shower.

Bella made herself a cup of tea and had a piece of toast. Her stomach felt a little better and she knew that she had to phone Alice. She pulled out her phone and called Alice and told her about the reporters. Alice was pleased with the way she had handled herself and told her that they would talk on Friday at their salon appointment.

Bella contemplated telling Alice about Jim, but then she thought better of it. She knew that the Cullen's would make a big deal of it.

Bella also knew that she would have to tell Edward but he didn't call that evening; Bella ended up spending half the night working on her portfolio. She kept checking the locks on the doors and windows and found herself jumping at every little noise. She thought that she heard Jim's voice outside her door at one point and she quickly switched off all the lights and climbed into bed. She fell into an uneasy sleep around four a.m. only to wake up an hour later in a cold sweat. _She saw Jacob's face closing in on her…_

The atmosphere at work continued to be tense and by Thursday Bella was a nervous wreck. The press had also taken to hanging out in front of the gallery and several patrons had complained.

Mona was not talking to Bella at all by this stage and Bella had even begun to stutter a little, something that she hadn't done since a child.

She was constantly on edge and felt that she was just a breath away from crying, all the time. To add to her woes, Edward had not been able to speak to her as Seth was pushing to wrap up filming the following week, with only reshoots and green screen shoots to do after the first week of December.

Mona threw a tantrum on Thursday morning after the fifth journalist had come in and tried to get an interview.

Mona had snapped at the man, telling him that she was trying to run a business and that she would call security the next time. She stomped up the stairs to her office and told Bella to come up and see her as soon as the caterers had arrived for the exhibition that evening.

At lunch time Bella escaped from the gallery as soon as she could; she had quickly hopped on a bus that had stopped in front of the shop. She got off a block later and was slowly window shopping as she took a walk back to the Absolute. Bella couldn't remember when she had eaten a proper meal last as just the thought of eating made her feel nauseous.

Her phone rang and she quickly looked at the name. It was Rosalie. Bella hadn't spoken to anyone since her call to Alice on Monday night. She knew that she was a bad liar and that they would pick up that something was wrong immediately. She contemplated not answering the phone, but she knew that Rosalie would just keep trying.

"H-hello?" She said quickly.

"Baby B?" Rosalie was shocked to hear the hesitancy in Bella's voice.

"Um... Hi. I, um... I can't r-r-really talk now, R-r-rose. H-h-how are you?" Bella stood staring miserably across the street to the gallery. There was only one reporter standing outside and he hadn't seen her yet.

"What's wrong, Bella? You sound terrible! Are you in trouble?" Rosalie was getting into panic mode.

"No! N-n-no, I'm f-fi-fine! I'm just busy at w-wo-work, um you know... Look, c-c-can I call you back?" Bella cringed at the stutter in her voice. She was getting worse. She knew from therapy that the more she dwelled on her shortcomings the more she would stutter and the clumsier she would become. She had to break the cycle!

Rosalie was quiet for a moment.

"What time do you finish work tomorrow?" She asked.

"N-n-noon, but E-E-Edward's c-c-coming h-home..." Bella could feel her throat tighten at the thought of Edward coming home.

Rosalie interrupted her, "Look, I know that you have lover boy coming home, but Kate, Alice and I are meeting for lunch and you are going to join us. Anderson will collect you from work and he will bring you to us. I know that you have a salon appointment and I promise that you will still make it. Now, no arguments..." Bella knew that Rosalie would not take no for an answer so she quickly agreed and went back to work.

She was surprised to see Riley languishing in a chair when she arrived. He was wearing his 'Marlboro Man' shabby chic again, faded jeans, tatty t-shirt, black blazer, cowboy boots. He flicked his gaze over her and his forehead crinkled into a frown. His blue eyes showed concern as he came forward to greet her.

"Bella, have you been sick?" He said as he led her over to a couch.

Bella pulled away from his hand and shook her head, turning to look around for Mona.

"I-I-is... um, are y-y-you here for the m-me-meeting?"

Riley hardly recognised the young woman in front of him. In a week she had gone from being pretty and vivacious, even flirty to a pale, limp haired and shadow of her former self. He looked down and saw that she had scratched marks on her hands form where she clutched and clenched her fists. There were nail marks on her skin and as he reached out to touch her hand lightly she jumped away from him like a scolded cat.

Riley looked up and caught the photographer outside lowering his camera with a sly smirk on his face. He caught Riley's look of fury and he turned quickly and jumped into a waiting car.

"What is going on Bella? What is wrong with you?" He asked again.

Bella bit her lip. Riley could see that she had almost chewed her lip raw. She pulled on her infinity bracelet and shrugged.

"N-n-nothing. I have a m-m-meeting with M-M-Mona this afternoon." She said and Riley could hear the defensive tone in her voice.

He began to wonder what had been happening at work to make Bella this nervous. She looked as if she was terrified of her own shadow!

Riley wondered if this Cullen was as good for her as he had read. He had spent the weekend getting updated on Bella and Edwards's whereabouts all weekend thanks to Twitter and Facebook. From the photos on the web Bella had seemed happy, glowing even and the love between the young couple was almost palatable. But now Riley wasn't so sure...

"Bella, Mona asked me to come to this meeting. Why don't we not speculate and worry about it and just go see what she has on her mind?" he tried to sound reassuring.

Mona had sounded royally pissed off when she had spoken to him earlier on in the week. She had told him that she needed to call Bella in for a meeting and he had told her that seeing as Bella actually work for him, he would be at the meeting.

Riley felt strangely protective over Bella. She was a beautiful girl, although not someone that he would usually go for.

He guided her up the stairs as soon as the caterers arrived.

Mona looked up from her laptop with a look of annoyance. She sighed and pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

"Sit down Bella" she said.

Riley frowned at Mona and he leaned against the back wall behind Bella. He stared at Mona and shook his head slightly. _What the fuck was Mona's problem?_

Bella sat down. She could feel the tension coming off Mona in waves and it made her even more nervous. She clenched her hands in her lap.

"Have I d-d-done something w-w-wrong M-M-Mona? You s-s-seem upset" she said quietly, an embarrassed blush flooded her cheeks. Bella mind was working overtime. Was she going to lose her job?

Mona sighed and sat back in her chair. She couldn't believe that Riley had flown in to attend this meeting.

_What was it about Bella Swan that made all these men jump to protect her? _She thought spitefully_. The Cullen brother had been so protective of her last week and now Riley._

She realised that she was acting out of spite and jealousy and yet she couldn't seem to help herself_. How did someone from out of nowhere meet and snag someone like Edward Cullen?_

"Bella, I have received complaints about the press standing around outside. They are a nuisance and they are very distracting for our clients. Also, it is becoming obvious to me that you are… increasingly distracted. You have made some foolish mistakes this week…"

_Oh God!_

Bella could feel the tears burning her eyes…

"Hey Mona! Don't you think that you are being a little harsh here?" Riley was furious! _What the hell was Mona thinking?_

Mona's eyes narrowed at Riley, before Bella had come to work at Absolute, Riley had been in maybe twice in a year! _Was he interested in her as well?_

Bella was blinking rapidly trying to stop her tears from falling.

"Bella, why don't you go and check on the caterers? The artists should be arriving anytime as well. Perhaps you can assist in settling their nerves." Riley said quickly. He didn't like where Mona was going with this conversation and he didn't want Bella to hear what Mona was about to say or what he was about to say.

Bella's eyes darted back and forth between them. She looked at Mona, asking silently if she could leave.

Mona nodded and waved her hand, "Just close the door behind you." She said.

Bella made her way downstairs making sure that she held onto the railing. She knew how clumsy she was and her legs and her hip were covered in bruises from the way that she had knocked into things in the past week.

David was downstairs helping to set up the makeshift bar area. He greeted her kindly and he wondered whether she was ill.

Bella excused herself and went to the bathroom to change into an outfit for the evening. She put on a black pencil skirt and was shocked to see that it was loose on her that it fell down to her knees and the waistband was low on her hips. She quickly put on the sheer black hose and black Mary Jane's with a medium heel. The white silk blouse was too big on her and she tucked it in and covered it up with a V neck jersey and a black blazer. Bella looked in the mirror. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days. In which she hadn't.

She pulled her hair into a French braid and quickly put on a smear of blush and eye shadow as well as some lip gloss. Her lips were chapped and sore from the constant biting. Bella should have looked professional and sexy but instead she looked like a little lost child, playing dress up in her mother's clothes.

Bella didn't even look at herself again as she walked out of the small bathroom. David came over to her and gave her a glass of burgundy liquid.

Bella smiled, "T-t-thanks, David, b-b-but you k-k-know..." she stuttered.

David pushed the drink into her hand, "its Cranberry juice, silly. Full of anti-oxidants' and shit like that. You look as if you need something. What is wrong with you? Have you been sick?" He asked and Bella drank the soothing juice in one go.

She hadn't realised how thirsty she was!

David frowned, "Damn Bella! When was the last time you ate or drank something?"

Bella opened her mouth but then closed it as she heard the door open.

The two artists that were being exhibited that evening were a curious combination of brother and sister. The brother, Athol, was a sculptor and his sister, Donna, was a painter. Bella had met them during the week.

She welcomed them into the gallery and showed them where to stow their belongings. She gave David an apologetic smile as she led the siblings and their families around the gallery, showing them how their work had been laid out.

Bella saw Anderson walk in and excused herself. Anderson had been collecting her from home each morning and dropping her off at the apartment after work.

After her run in with the reporters outside her building and with Jim, she had locked herself inside once Anderson had done his 'sweep' of her apartment.

"I-is s-s-something w-w-wrong, Anderson?" She asked as she approached him with a quick look over her shoulder to make sure that Mona and Riley were still busy. She didn't want Mona to have any further complaint against her.

Anderson pursed his lips as he looked at her. She had become increasingly withdrawn over the past week and he had made a call to his boss the morning before out of concern for her. He had sat outside her building for the last two nights making sure that she was safe and apart from a couple of paparazzi that he had spotted, there was no further movement except for the usual from her neighbours.

Emmett had immediately told him that Rosalie would speak to her and had asked him to watch her. This afternoon he had noticed that Bella had gone upstairs into a meeting. He was concerned that she looked even paler when she had come out a short time later.

"You tell me, Miss Swan. You don't look well and I thought that perhaps you should go and see a doctor."

Bella was shocked. She didn't think that Anderson had ever said so much to her in one sentence.

Bella licked her lips and took his arm as she hurried him out the door, "I-I'm f-f-fine! My b-b-boss is j-j-just w-w-working m-m-me hard. P-p-please don't m-m-make a f-fuss and d-d-don't t-t-tell Emmett."

Anderson noticed the almost fearful looks that she cast over her shoulder. He wondered if the owner, Riley was being inappropriate with her, but then he remembered that she had been this way on an increasing scale since the beginning of the week.

"If you say so, Miss. Remember, I am just across the street," he pointed to the car on the other side of the road, "I will see you later." And with a last look at her he left.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She went back to overseeing the catering and bar staff until their clients began to arrive. Mona and Riley had not come out of the office yet and Bella wondered whether she should go and interrupt them. She didn't relish the thought.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Mona and Riley had made an appearance shortly afterwards and Bella had done everything she could to avoid them.

She had managed to stay on her feet for the evening and she had also been able to control her stuttering to a degree.

At nine thirty things were winding down and the gallery was empty. Mona had instructed the staff to begin the clean up process.

Bella had been making notes of which pieces had been sold and which pieces would be kept for further exhibition when Riley had asked to speak to her in private.

Bella almost vomited right there on his shoes! She shook her head slightly as she felt herself become lightheaded. Riley took hold of her arm and steered her to the small back office that she used.

He looked at her in concern, "Bella, I know that things have not been pleasant around here in the past few days..."

Bella didn't breath. _What would she do now?_ She asked herself.

Riley clicked his fingers in front of her face, "Hey! Earth to Bella!" She blinked and refocused.

"S-s-sorry. Carry o-o-on." She whispered as she clenched her hands together.

"Bella, this is not the only gallery that I own. I have one in Sausalito as well and it is only open from Tuesday through Saturday. I would like to offer you a job there as manager. I know it's more like part time, because you would be working from Tuesday to a Saturday. You would work every third Saturday. I have students that work every weekend. Of course you would get an increase because your responsibilities are greater and..."

Bella hugged him as hard as she could.

"T-t-thank you! I-I'll t-t-take i-it!" She squealed.

For once she didn't care if he was offering her charity or feeling sorry for her. It had become obvious to her that she and Mona's working relationship was a thing of the past. For whatever reason, Mona had taken a dislike to her in the past week and Bella was relieved that it would soon be over.

Riley laughed as he hugged her back.

"Wow, you are easy to please!" He chuckled.

"W-w-when do I s-s-start?" she babbled, her eyes sparkling with excitement for the first time that week.

Riley laughed again. "Why don't you meet me at the gallery on Monday and we can talk about it then? Does two o'clock suite you? I'm sailing with friends for the weekend and we should be back by then." Riley could see that Bella had some of her sparkle back. He could feel how thin she was through her clothes.

Bella realised that she was still standing in the circle of Riley's arms and pulled away from him self-consciously.

"W-w-what about... M-M-Mona?" she asked apprehensively.

Riley shook his head, "Look Thanksgiving is coming up next week anyway. Take off tomorrow and Monday and you can start at '22 on Princess' the Tuesday after the holiday." He looked at the calendar on the desk.

"That will be the 30th? How will that suite you?" He queried.

Bella nodded.

Riley wrote down the address on a slip of paper as well as his cell number in case she needed it. Bella clutched it tightly in her fist. She was biting her lip.

Riley turned to leave the office, but stopped when Bella reached out her hand.

"Riley... t-th-thank you. I c-c-can do b-be-better, I p-pr-promise." Bella was frowning and she slowed her breathing down and concentrated on her words, "S-s-sorry about the s-stut-tering. It will, um, g-get better." She was staring at the ground as she felt herself blushing again.

Riley put a finger under her chin and lifted it until her eyes met his.

"Bella, we don't know each other very well and if you weren't so in love with Cullen, I would sweep you off your feet right now." Bella stiffened and pulled away from him suddenly.

Riley frowned and held his hands out in surrender, "Relax! Look, I don't know what has gone on this week to make you so distrusting and skittish, all I was trying to say is that I am not going to be inappropriate with you nor will I try to take advantage of you. You say that you can do better; I say you don't have to. Bella, it's getting late and your watchdog looks like he wants to eat me for dinner, so let's pick up on Monday alright?"

Bella nodded and turned to wave at Anderson so show him that she was alright.

She collected her bag of clothes and was surprised to see that the gallery's lights had been turned down and that Mona was standing impatiently at the door. Bella paused as she got to where she was standing, but Mona turned her face away.

Bella shook her head and made her way out of the gallery to where Anderson was standing. She didn't even notice the photographer standing by the door.

Anderson turned to the man and glared at him, "Cut her some slack man!" He barked; frustrated that he wasn't able to really deal with him the way he wanted to.

Bella stared out of the side window all the way to her apartment. She made no move to get out when Anderson pulled up at the curb.

"Miss Swan? Bella?" Bella turned to look at him. Anderson was worried when he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

Bella shook her head and waved him off. "Don't m-m-mind me, A-Anderson. I-I'm j-j-just...FUCK!" Bella shouted in frustration at herself and her weaknesses.

_I'm such a fucking head case! Come on Bella; get your ass in the game, concentrate! Don't be stupid! Concentrate on what you want to say and just fucking say it!_

Anderson was frowning at her in concern, "Take deep breathes, Bella. I'm going to phone..."

"NO! ANDERSON NO! Please..." Bella sat back in her seat.

_This entire week was such a fucking mess!_

Anderson didn't look so sure, but decided not to upset her any further. He opened her door and walked her up the stairs.

Jim and Vicky were just closing their door and Bella groaned.

_Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously? What the FUCK have I done in life to deserve this? _

Vicky turned when she spotted Bella on the stairs with Anderson behind her.

"Bella! Oh my god! I thought you were seeing that guy, Edward Cullen? Who is this?" she said and giggled.

Bella was sure that she heard Anderson snort.

She just smiled and opened her door quickly.

"We'll catch up real soon, Bella" she heard Jim say as Anderson closed the door and she shuddered in revulsion.

"Friends of yours?" he said and Bella burst out laughing.

Anderson actually smirked as he studiously ignored her and checked the apartment.

Bella was still sitting on the couch giggling and snivelling_. She was such a fuck up!_

Anderson stood at the front door, "See you at eight Miss Swan?" he asked.

Bella started to nod and then she remembered, "No! H-h-hey, Andy? I g-g-got a new j-jo-job! I s-st-start on Tuesday." She said with a smile.

"In that case, I will collect you from here to meet Mrs and Miss Cullen at noon," he said.

Bella walked over to the door, "Thank y-yo-ou for e-everyt-t-thing." She said.

Anderson had become fond of his new charge and he smiled as he waited for her to lock up. His smile faded as he thought about how unhappy she had been and how she seemed to be so skittish all of a sudden.

His phone vibrated as he sat in his car across the street from Bella's apartment. His instructions were to make sure that she was safe and he wasn't sure that she was. He had an uneasy feeling that he couldn't shake off.

It was Edward Cullen.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella had fallen asleep on her couch with the lights on. She had felt safer somehow with all the lights on. She had pulled out her drawing pad and had tried sketching, but she couldn't concentrate and had begun packing up the few boxes that she had unpacked just a little while before.

The second bedroom was packed up as was most of the kitchen. Bella had succumbed to her couch just after five a.m.

Bella woke up feeling as if she had an almighty hangover. She checked her phone and saw that the battery was flat.

Bella quickly plugged it in. It was nine thirty. She saw that she had a missed call from Edward and a text message:

**Baby – your phone must b off. Miss you. See you tomorrow 5. E**

Bella quickly typed in a reply:

**Sorry love. Phone died. Can't wait. Love u B**

Bella quickly went through her morning exercise program and pushed herself to run eight miles on the treadmill. Afterwards she put on a pot of coffee and went to have a long hot shower. Bella felt rejuvenated afterwards and decided to put on a purple jersey dress with grey leggings and her boots. She blow dried her hair straight and left it loose.

She was seeing Edward today! Just thinking about it made her heart beat faster. Although she had been using her plug diligently, Bella had not even thought of sex. For the first time since she had met Edward, she was not in the mood.

Bella paused for a moment as she packed her weekender bag; it was a strange feeling to not be in a state of permanent arousal!

She knew that they would be playing this weekend and that she had to prepare herself mentally, just as she was going to prepare herself physically for it.

Bella was ready when Anderson knocked on her door. Bella enjoyed driving with Anderson, unlike the Cullens; he didn't talk… at all.

Bella arrived at Monet's, a French restaurant that the girls had agreed to meet at precisely at twelve thirty. Ironically it was just down the street from the extensive art community in Sausalito.

Kate, Alice and Rosalie were waiting for her and waved her over as soon as she walked in the doors. The girls had met at twelve as Rosalie had been very concerned about Bella and had called an impromptu meeting.

They had agreed not to try and make Bella talk but to rather encourage her to just relax and hang out.

They were shocked when they saw her. "Fuck, look how thin she is!" Alice gasped.

"Not even the makeup can hide those dark rings under her eyes." Kate said.

"Edward is going to be pissed about this!" Rosalie commented.

Bella caught sight of them and smiled, "Remember, happy, happy, and fucking happy!" Alice hissed and they plastered false smiles on their faces.

Rosalie had ordered a pitcher of iced tea and the waitress poured Bella's drink. She took a long drink and looked up to see them watching her.

"W-wh-what?" she said and resolved to concentrate on pronouncing her words slowly and accurately.

Alice shrugged, "Nothing. I just didn't realise that I had given you that dress in a larger size than you wear. It looks good on you though!" she said quickly and smiled.

Rosalie turned to Kate and asked her about her week. Kate told them how Garrett had been working hard as he was about to go into a new project. Pre production would begin after the New Year and filming would commence in mid February.

She turned to Bella, "Garrett is excited to be working with Edward again!"

Bella looked puzzled, "Oh! I didn't k-kn-know." She mumbled and looked down at her menu.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Alice elbowed Kate in the side.

The waitress came over and the girls ordered. Bella just pointed to her menu when it was her turn. She had honestly thought that her stuttering would go away or at least she hoped so, but although it was better, she knew it would take a while and she would have to work at controlling her stress levels.

Once the waitress had taken their orders, Rosalie sighed and turned to Bella, "So, little B, what's been going on in your life?"

Bella stared at her friends like a deer caught in the headlights. She shrugged, "Um, not much." She said smiling when she didn't stutter. It gave her confidence to expand a bit more.

"Um, Riley of-f-erred me a n-new j-j-job!" _FUCK! And it's back! Patience, Bella, talk slowly…_

Alice lost all façade and she put her hand on Bella's as it twisted her Infinity bracelet.

"Bella, what the FUCK is going on with you? You were fine on Sunday and today you are a nervous fucking wreck! We weren't going to say anything to you, but this is crazy! Please, Twister, tell us what's happened to you!" Bella flinched at the anguish in Alice's voice. She looked up and saw the worry and pity on their faces and she took a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry. I will t-t-try and get t-th-this out w-w-without stuttering. It's j-just a nervous thing th-that I get when I... get overwhelmed." She said and pressed on determinedly.

Slowly and painfully at times she retold her friends about her week. She stuttered and stammered at times but they never interrupted her and by the end of her story, she was only stuttering a little bit. She was feeling better as she unburdened herself, although she got a fright when she mentioned that Edward and she hadn't spoken since Monday and Rosalie swore.

"Fucking idiot!" she said as she smacked the table. Alice jumped and hit Rose on the arm.

"Ow!" Rosalie exclaimed and pinched her.

Bella and Kate started to laugh and soon the mood was lightened.

"Well, I am glad that you are moving and that you'll be away from that bitch!" Alice growled.

"Wait! You are moving?" Kate asked.

Bella blushed and nodded, "Edward a-as-asked me to m-move in with him. I said yes!" she smiled as Kate reached over and hugged her.

"Bella, that's wonderful! I am so happy for you!" she said.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about the upcoming holiday and they made plans to get together again soon.

Alice and Bella went to their salon appointment for their waxes and Rosalie and Kate went shopping.

Alice was waiting for Bella afterwards and she called Jasper. He and Edward had just landed and Alice spoke to him and then she spoke to Edward.

"Hey Edward, I need to talk fast so you need to listen… Bella is a mess right now and you need to fix her…"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella had arrived at Edward's home with just enough time to unpack her bag in the sub's room and to get ready. She was unsure what to wear so she slipped on the silk robe hanging behind the bedroom door. At five o'clock exactly she was kneeling in the playroom in her position.

She concentrated on breathing and calming herself as she waited. She heard footsteps on the stairs and then she saw his sexy feet come into her line of vision.

_Sexy feet, sexy toes…who the fuck has sexy toes? My master does!_

Bella bit back a giggle and she felt a flutter in her abdomen with a sense of relief. _Yeah the feet will get me every time… I'm bringing Sexy back... at least I know my vijayjay works..._

"Isabella, it is good to see you." Her Master spoke and she closed her eyes as he ran a hand through her hair. "Have you missed me? You will answer." He said quietly. Bella couldn't help herself and she pushed her head into his palm.

"V-ve-very much s-so, Mast… I mean S-s-sir!" she huffed with impatience at herself.

Edward was angry with her and with himself. He was tired and had been working eighteen hour days just so that they could finish on time. He hadn't meant to neglect her, but he had thought that _someone_ would have told him if something was wrong!

Anderson had kept him informed only to tell him that Miss Swan was safe in her apartment and appeared to be busy late into the night.

But apparently no one had thought to check up on Bella and when he had spoken to Alice or rather when she had spoken to him, she had told him all kinds of fuckery had been going on this week!

_Why the fuck hadn't Bella phoned him? Why was she so nervous? Why didn't she think that she was important enough to interrupt him? Was she too afraid to tell him? This had gone too fucking far and it was going to stop now!_

It didn't help that he had a raging hard on and that the sight of her naked and waiting for him was making it almost impossible for him to think straight.

"Will you accept my collar?" he asked trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Please, S-s-sir" she whispered.

Edward pulled her collar out of his pocket. It was the first one that he had given her in Italy.

He saw Bella smile as she felt it around her neck. Edward hissed when he swept her hair over her shoulder and saw her ribs sticking out in her back.

_FUCK!_

All thoughts of sex went out of his head.

Bella was reaching for his waistband of his jeans.

"No Isabella. You haven't earned the right to please me right now. In fact you can go over to the whipping bench and lie down. We have some business to take care of." Bella's insides jumped as his voice washed over her.

She got up and scurried over to the wood and leather bench. She was biting her lip as she worried about what she had done to displease her Master in the past week. She hadn't even really spoken to him and he was still pissed off with her!

Bella felt her shoulders slump as she crawled onto the bench. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She just wanted a 'do over week'.

Edward was more than horrified as he took in the sight of Bella's body. Her skin had an unhealthy colour to it and as he pressed his fingers into the small of her back and noticed that the depression marks took a long time to go away!

He had seen how skinny she had become and there was no way that she could hide the shadows beneath her eyes.

Edward didn't want to play with Bella in the fragile state that she was in, but he also knew that if he didn't help her to get control of the situation, she would suffer even further. After he had spoken to Alice, Jasper had advised him on how to proceed.

Edward took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down.

"Isabella, I can see that you have neglected yourself this week. Would you care to explain yourself?" His voice was firm and steady.

Bella kept her eyes closed and let the feel of his hands and the sound of his voice sooth her like nothing else could.

"I w-wo-worked hard Master and f-fo-forgot to eat." She muttered.

The sting of his hand took her by surprise and she yelped in fright.

"You _forgot?_ You _forgot_ to feed this beautiful body that you have _willingly submitted_ to your _Master?_ YOU FORGOT, Isabella or are you lying to me? You will answer!" Edward gave her four spanks on her ass.

"Um, no M-ma-master! N-no-not really, let me explain..." Bella's voice sounded stronger even though she was alarmed at being called out on her gross understatement.

"No?" SMACK!

"Not really?" SMACK!

Edward leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Do not lie to me, Isabella. I know your body better than you do! Every curve, every line, every strand. This is all mine, Isabella. You have given it to me... and now you have abused it and that makes me really angry... you have a duty to care and love this body. To keep it safe and strong."

As he whispered in her ear, Edward was moving his hands all over her body. Down the sides of her breasts, into the crevice of her ass crack, along her spine. Butterfly touches she called them, for they merely whispered and kissed her skin, making her ache, making her want more...

Bella moaned out loud and felt another sharp smack on her thigh this time. She received a sharp flick on her bum for that sound.

"Oh! No! Little Girl, your release should be the last thing on your mind right now." Edward straitened up. "I am still waiting for a reasonable answer to my question... are you lying when you say that the only reason you look as if you have been on a starvation diet is because you _forgot_?" Bella could hear that Edward's patience was wearing thin.

"Mostly..." she said. She didn't want to have to lie outright, but she should have known better than to try and dupe Edward. Especially pissed off and grumpy Edward.

The next thing she knew she had been flipped over and Edward's dark green, stormy eyes were glaring down at her, "STOP THIS BULLSHIT; RIGHT NOW! I am giving you one more chance to tell me, Isabella..."

His eyes swept over her and he growled at the sight of the yellowing bruises on her knees and thighs from where she had tripped or fallen during the week.

"What the FUCK ARE THESE?" He roared.

Later on, if anyone had asked, Bella would have said that she simply snapped. She had, had enough of people shouting or snapping at her and pushing her around.

"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW? I WILL TELL YOU. Mona was a fucking bitch this week and the fucking paparazzi didn't help the situation at work! Then my fucking neighbour ASSHOLE decided that he would get all fucking CREEPY on me. He fucking stalked the hallway every night. You didn't phone me! I was too much of a PUSSY to call you. My father thinks I am just a skank whore who is willing to fuck ANYBODY! I couldn't fucking eat, because I wanted to throw up every time I did. I couldn't sleep because I was too fucking afraid to sleep in my own bed! I even started stuttering after almost five years of not stuttering and STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME!" Bella pushed him away from her and sat up; she was panting and glared at him.

Edward stood staring at her and he had to fight the smile threatening to crack his face.

_There she_ _was, his angry, feisty Little Girl._

Jasper had advised him to push her hard, and even though he was loath to, Edward knew that it was a risk he was willing to take.

_Now he knew that it was game on... she was so much stronger than she realised_.

"Really, Isabella? You think that it is wise to shout at me? Okay, this is what is going to happen. You are not allowed to speak until I say so, and I am going to make it easy for you..." he moved away and Bella took a shaky breath.

_Oh Shit!_

Edward walked to stand in front of her again. He held up a ball gag and showed it to her. "This should keep you quiet for a while..." he said.

"But first..." he leaned forward and captured her mouth in a possessive passionate kiss. His hand held her head steady as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. Bella groaned as her hands slipped around his neck as the kiss deepened.

Eventually Edward moved back and Bella's hands dropped into her lap. He looked at her hands and saw the marks from the way that her nails had dug into them during the week.

Bella saw what he was looking at and she tried to move her hands behind her but he threw down the ball gag and caught her wrists in his hands.

"Oh, Isabella..." he whispered and he bent down and kissed her fingers softly. He sounded so sad that Bella bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

He lifted his head and his eyes met hers. Bella could see that underneath the anger and irritation was a look of love, compassion and sadness.

He straightened up and picked up the gag. He strapped it around her head and looked back to stare into her eyes once more. His hand cupped her cheek as his thumb caressed her chapped lip.

"Don't you know by now that when you hurt, I hurt, Isabella?" He said sadly.

Edward stepped back and stared at her.

"I am going to swap your collar, Isabella. You obviously don't know how to care for yourself, so I have to teach you. We are going to have a training day. I have already claimed your mouth. Now I will claim your hands. Get onto your knees, Isabella."

Bella got off the table and knelt down in front of him.

"Unzip my pants; make me cum with your hands." He said gruffly.

Bella was more than eager to show her Master how she could pleasure him. She undid the zip and pulled his jeans down to his ankles.

She ran her hands over his thighs, gently cupped his balls in one hand while her other gripped his cock at the base. She applied pressure to his engorged cock as she brought her hand up; she gave a little twist as she brought her fingers up and over his sensitive head.

Edward moaned as he gripped her shoulders. "Faster." He muttered.

Bella spent long minutes stroking, pumping, twisting and tickling. Edward was grunting and moaning.

Bella's hands were magic! The things that she could do to him with her little fingers were incredible and he could feel himself losing control.

"Hold my cock tighter... just like that... I'm going to cum... Keep pumping... AAAGH!" Bella watched his cum spill over her hands, onto her chest, and her mouth was watering for a taste of her Master. She knew that he had denied her that privilege as part of her punishment. She felt angry tears in the corner of her eyes and tried to blink them away.

Edward looked down; saw how frustrated she was. He tapped her shoulder and she reluctantly released him. She didn't know what to do with her hands that were full of his sperm.

Edward smirked, "Maybe next time that I ask you a question, you will answer me without shouting. Then you can taste what you are craving for, Little Girl."

Bella's eyes narrowed at him in silent rebuke and Edward just laughed at her frustration.

"Come on my naughty little submissive, let's get you cleaned up and then I will explain further."

Edward walked into the bathroom, leaving Bella to struggle to her feet and follow behind him.

_Smug bastard! I'll show him 'naughty submissive'! Asshole!_

Bella could feel her heart pounding and she felt hot and sweaty.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Across the beautiful bay a tall figure got out of a rental car and crossed the street. The well built, good looking man smirked as he looked at the truck that had once been so familiar to him. He saw that it had been totally renovated and 'pimped'. He looked up at the apartment building. It was amazing that after all this time, finding Bella had been made easy because she was fucking some actor!

The man laughed softly to himself. Well at least he wouldn't have to break the bitch in. He walked up the stairs and saw that her name was on her mailbox. _She never was the brightest crayon in the box. I wonder if she still likes to be controlled..._

He was pissed off when his knocks went unanswered. He was about to walk back down the stairs when he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Sorry man" he said not looking up. He would have to come back tomorrow.

"Are you looking for Bella?"

He looked up. The guy was about in his late twenties and looked like he lived hard. The man gave him a quick nod.

Jim looked up at him. This was a huge motherfucker! He wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him!

"You press?" James asked.

"Boyfriend" he said.

James stared at him for a moment in silence.

"Okay, her ex-boyfriend. The stupid bitch cut out on me and now I find out that she's whoring around with an actor!"

James laughed, "Yeah, she is all high and mighty now. We should get together and start our own fan club of Miss Bella Swan!"

The man looked thoughtful. Maybe this was not such a bad idea. He stuck his hand out, "Jacob Black, my friends call me Jake."

"James Hinton, everyone calls me Jim. You want a beer Jake? Your little ex-bitch runs off to her pimp every weekend, so she'll only get back on Sunday night."

Jacob swore under his breath.

"Come on, I'll buy. Hey do you need a place to crash? You can use our spare room..." The two new friends disappeared into Jim's apartment.

Jacob smirked as he took a last look at Bella's door, _yeah, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship..._

**A/N: Sorry, I have to leave it there for now…you know I love you all right?**


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

**My beta rocks; because she gave me the best advice for my ending; that kept you all hanging last week. So blame her not me! I love all my readers and would not purposely do that to you! Nasty, naughty beta. **

**The end of Chapter 31 went like this…**

_**The man looked thoughtful. Maybe this was not such a bad idea. He stuck his hand out, "Jacob Black, my friends call me Jake."**_

"_**James Hinton, everyone calls me Jim. You want a beer Jake? Your little ex-bitch runs off to her pimp every weekend, so she'll only get back on Sunday night."**_

_**Jacob swore under his breath.**_

"_**Come on, I'll buy. Hey do you need a place to crash? You can use our spare room..." The two new friends disappeared into Jim's apartment.**_

_**Jacob smirked as he took a last look at Bella's door, yeah, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship...**_

PEOPLE LIKE US

CHAPTER 32

Edward had turned the shower on; he was standing under the spray waiting for her.

He reached out a hand and snagged her waist, pulling her under the water. Bella squealed behind her gag. It wasn't very big gag and she knew that he had chosen one that could stay in her mouth for a long period of time. It also didn't stretch her already cracked lips.

Edward tipped her head back and began to wash her hair. "This weekend I will see to all your needs Isabella. That means that you will not be permitted to get a drink of water or go to the bathroom without my permission or my say so. When I tell you what to eat, and you will eat; mark my word. When I tell you to sleep, you will do so without question. You will drink whatever I give you and you will pee when I tell you to. If you behave yourself, I will allow you to use the toilet by yourself, otherwise I will supervise that as well, do we understand each other?"

Bella had listened to Edward with a growing sense of dread. _You have GOT to be kidding me?_

Bella pulled away from Edward and stood glaring at him. Edward lifted his hand and smacked her hip sharply.

_Did he just tell me that if I am a good little submissive, I can go to the bathroom by myself? Seriously? What am I… Five?_

He pulled her back under the water and turned her around, Bella tried to stop him by putting a hand out to his chest and Edward caught her wrist in his hand. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"When we get out of here, you hands will be bound for the remainder of night. If you protest again, I _will_ take your bathroom privacy privilege away."

Bella turned around without hesitating. Edward conditioned her hair; the shower was filled with the smell of fruit and lavender. He washed her body from her neck down, stopping to kiss each mark and bruise. Bella felt so loved and cared for. She felt safe and protected. Edward was her home. She felt his touch healing her hurt and worry from the week.

When he was finished washing he pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. Bella let her head roll back to give him access.

"I will claim your pussy later on and then I will claim your ass. Have you prepared yourself for me?" His words shot down to Bella's core and she felt her body heat up and moisten. She nodded.

Edward smiled at her and shut the water off.

Edward wrapped Bella's body into a warm fluffy towel and reached over to the heated towel rack get the smaller one to wrap her hair up into. After he had dried himself off, Edward dried her body and made her stand still as he towel dried her hair.

As Edward was drying Bella's hair explained to her that he had deliberately turned up the heat in his house so that she would be comfortable naked. He slipped on a pair of black sleep pants and led Bella back into the playroom.

Edward picked Bella up and put her onto the table. He went through his cabinet; came back with a pair of handcuffs that were attached together by an extended chain. The chain gave Bella about ten inches of movement. Edward didn't say anything as he attached her handcuffs. He looked at her and asked if she was comfortable and Bella nodded.

The next thing Edward did was remove her collar but he quickly replaced it with a black leather chocker that resembled a dog's collar. Bella's eyes widened; she knew what was coming next even before Edward reached behind her and showed her the leash before snapping it onto one of the D rings in the collar.

He pulled on it gently and smirked at her, "Now, my dear Isabella! I can take care of you in spite of the way you treat yourself. I am going to ask you one time only, are you willing to let me do this? Think before you answer." He looked into her eyes.

Bella had never felt safer and yet she had never been more vulnerable. She nodded and Edward pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I love you so much Little Girl." He whispered into her shoulder as he kissed it gently.

Bella reached up with her hands and gently touched the shadows under Edward's own eyes. She cocked an eyebrow and frowned at him.

He chuckled at her expression, "Yeah, I'm tired too. We've been pushing to get the filming finished. Come on, let's go and have supper." He turned and led Bella down stairs, making sure that he went slowly enough for her to have a good hold on the banister.

Once they were in the kitchen, Edward told Bella to serve one plate of food up for both of them. He unclipped her leash and put it in his pocket. It took her a while and Edward watched her whilst she made dinner to make sure that she wouldn't burn herself on the oven door as she put the finishing touches to the rice and Irish stew that Maggie had made that morning.

Once he was sure she was alright alone he went into his office and made a few phone calls and checked his emails. One of the calls he made was to Carlisle who was really concerned when Edward told him what state Bella was in. He advised him to make sure that she drank enough liquid and perhaps some protein shakes and to eat at least 4 small meals a day.

There was an email from Aro and one from his attorney.

Aro was sending him a script to peruse and his attorney had made a couple of changes to the new proposed contract that Aro's office had sent over.

Edward printed the amended contract out to read later and looked up when he heard the soft knock on his doorframe.

Bella was kneeling just outside the doorway with her head down and her chained hands in her lap. Edward had tied her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way after their shower.

"Is dinner ready Isabella?" He asked and she nodded.

Edward got up and clipped the lead back onto her collar. "Come on, Isabella. For the time being I don't want you kneeling on the hard floors," he shook his head as he walked slowly back into the kitchen.

"If you have to kneel, you will fetch a cushion, otherwise you may remain standing or if I tell you to, you may sit down on a seat. Come and sit here" He indicated his lap and Bella sat sideways so that she was facing him.

He removed the ball gag gently and massaged her jaw area. He wiped her mouth with a serviette and kissed her lips gently.

He saw that she had put out a bottle of water for him and a medium sized bowl of dinner. He frowned at her, "where is _your_ water?" he asked sternly.

Bella blushed but said nothing.

"Get yourself a bottle of water, Isabella, as well as a glass of milk." He said as he lifted her off his lap.

Bella felt a little self conscious about being naked while he was dressed, but Edward was making it easier for her by not looking at her as a sexual object.

Bella came back to the table carefully carrying a small glass of milk and a bottle of water. Edward shook his head; she would be drinking a lot more milk than she had in that little glass!

Bella sat down and Edward began to feed her. He would wipe her mouth after a bit and then he would feed himself a mouthful.

Bella turned her head to one side when she was thirsty and Edward smirked at her and opened her water for her. She drank deeply and once again she realised that she was really thirsty.

Edward pressed his lips together as she gulped the water down.

Bella was shocked to see that she had almost finished the bottle!

He didn't say anything to her and she had the grace to blush under his scrutiny.

She was cross with herself and she knew that she had been foolish this past week, but he made her feel so guilty because she could see that he wasn't just being power hungry by taking charge over her most basic needs, he was trying to fix what she had so thoughtlessly almost broken.

Edward kept feeding her in silence until Bella thought that she refused to open her mouth again as he held the fork to her lips.

"Open Isabella," he said and she shook her head.

He knew that she had not eaten nearly enough. Bella had a healthy appetite and eating had never been an issue for her before. He loved the fact that she enjoyed cooking and eating so much.

Edward sighed, "Okay, you may speak."

She opened her mouth and he quickly cautioned her, "be very careful how you speak to me and what you say, because if you abuse this privilege, I will take it away."

Bella wanted to kick him! But instead she said quietly, "I'm full Master." Bella was careful to keep her tone neutral and her eyes cast down.

Edward put kept one arm around her waist and he moved the other to her cheek, "Look at me."

She did.

"Okay, I won't over feed you, because you will just probably get sick and I don't want that, so you are going to eat again before we go to bed alright?" he stared at her as she looked mutinous for a moment but then she lowered her gaze under his stare and nodded.

"As you wish Master." She whispered.

Edward nodded in satisfaction. He finished eating while keeping Bella on his lap. He stroked her back with his one hand and let it slide down the curve of her spine.

"Are you cold?" He asked her as she got up and put their plate and her empty milk glass in the dish washer and packed away their left over dinner, but she shook her head.

"No, Master." She said.

"Come here, Isabella" he said when she finished tidying up as much as she could with her hands restricted.

She stood before him and he picked up the ball gag again and turned her around.

Once it was in place, Edward led her into the den and sat down on the couch. Bella noticed that the fire was blazing and the room was very warm. He tugged gently on her leash: Bella looked down at him.

"Come and sit here." Once again he indicated his lap and Bella sat down sideways. Edward wrapped his arms around her body and held her close to him. Edward kissed her soft shoulder and sighed as Bella turned her head and pressed her forehead into his soft, wild hair. They breathed each other in.

"You realise that your punishment is not complete, don't you?" he said quietly and Bella closed her eyes and nodded.

"Do you understand why I am going to spank you tonight?" he asked and Bella drew in a deep breath and nodded against him again.

Edward sat up and pulled away from Bella slightly so that he could see her face.

"Look at me, Love." He said and she looked into his blazing orbs.

"Do you understand?" Bella nodded and rolled her eyes.

Edward wasn't smiling. He reached out and smacked her leg. Bella frowned at him.

"Do you think this is a joke, Isabella? Do you think that I am finding this in any way funny? I left you healthy and happy on Sunday night and now five _fucking_ days later, you look as if you have lost at least ten pounds, which you didn't fucking, _have to lose in the first place_, stuttering through your words and frightened of your own fucking shadow? Tell me please how this is in any way FUNNY?"

While he was talking, Edward had stood up and pulled her up with him; as he finished shouting he turned and walked out of the den leading her behind him. Suddenly he stopped and unclipped her leash.

He ran an agitated hand through his hair; he stood staring at her for a moment, "I'm sorry. I have failed you again as your Dom and as your boyfriend. I should have called you every night. I just haven't been in a relationship with someone before. I should have told you that when I am working, I tend to zone out and focus on doing the job. I thought that if you needed me Bella, you would have phoned me!" Edward said sounding dejected as he looked into Bella's expressive eyes.

"This relationship works both ways, Isabella. If you keep censoring what you think I should know, how can I leave you, knowing that something could be seriously wrong? That you might decide that this information is something I don't need to know? Please feel free to kick my ass if you feel that I am neglecting you! This doesn't let you off the hook, though. You aren't alone in this relationship, Bella! There is no "just me" here, we have to work as a set, a pair, if you are not functioning correctly, I cannot operate or perform accurately. This week I let you down, just as much as you let me down. You are responsible for your well being, just as much as I am and you have seriously jeopardised your health by neglecting yourself and that is really serious."

"Get upstairs and stand in front of the cross with you back to the door. Put your hands straight up above your head and wait for me! GO!" Edward said letting out a heavy sigh.

Edward knew that he needed to calm down and get his emotions under control.

Bella almost leapt up the stairs but slowed down when he shouted, "If you trip and hurt yourself, I will add five strokes onto your punishment!"

Edward walked into his study and picked up his phone.

"Jazz, I'm sorry, but you said I should call you. I can't do this. I can't punish her for something that I am responsible for! She is hurting so bad... the shit she went through this week, I drop the ball big time Jazz."

"That's why you need to do this for her, Edward. You are not a monster. You are not a sadist. You are a loving and caring Dominant who will give his sub the release for her anguish that she needs, right?"

Edward sighed. "Thanks brother."

Jasper chuckled, "Always."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella slowed down on the stairs and she took extra care to walk the rest of the way. Bella noticed that Edward wasn't following her just yet. She knew that he would not strike her while he was agitated. She was thirsty again and promised herself that she would ask him for water when he came upstairs.

She walked into the playroom and stood in front of the cross. She saw that there was a hook above her head and wondered if she should loop her hand chain onto it, but Edward had not told her to do so, so she decided to obey him to the letter.

Bella needed to pee, she was thirsty and after a few moments she was uncomfortable standing with her hands above her head. She moved her weight from one leg to the other and was just about to lower her hands when Edward spoke into the silence.

"Turn around". His voice was low and commanding.

Bella jumped at the sound of his voice and she turned to face him.

"Do you need a bathroom break Isabella?"

Bella blushed scarlet and nodded quickly.

Edward came forward and put his finger under her chin. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"Go to the bathroom." He said and she didn't waste any time in hurrying to the toilet. She didn't close the door, because she knew that he wouldn't humiliate her by coming inside, unless of course she disobeyed him.

The amount of chain on her handcuffs allowed her to wipe herself and flush the toilet. She quickly washed her hands and dried them and walked back into the playroom again.

Edward was sitting in the straight backed chair in the corner.

"I'm going to give you eight warm up spanks with my hand and then ten with the paddle." He said without preamble.

Bella nodded and took her place at the cross again. This time Edward looped her hands over the hook and that took the strain off her arms.

He ran his hands down her arms, down over the sides of her breasts. Bella couldn't help letting her head roll back or the moan that escaped around her gag.

Edward leaned in close, so she could feel the heat coming off his body against her back. He cupped her breasts and his thumbs flicked over the nipples making them pebble and harden. They ached for his touch and he purposefully kept his hands light and teasing.

"Are you thirsty?" he said into her ear.

Bella pulled herself back from the lust induced haze she was going into and nodded.

He moved away from her for a moment: then he was back. He opened a bottle of water and stood in front of her. He flicked the catch on her gag and let it drop to the floor.

Once again he massaged her jaw gently before pressing the bottle to her lips.

Bella drank deeply, when some of the water ran down her chin she smiled apologetically.

"I will leave the gag out for now. You will tell me if you are thirsty again. Otherwise you may not talk. You may vocalise if you need to but you will not count or speak at all, unless it is to safeword."

She nodded again.

Edward put the almost empty bottle down and stood behind her.

SMACK!

_Ow! Fuck! I've forgotten how hard his hand is!_

SMACK!

_Mother trucker! _

Bella was crying before Edward finished the warm up. He had not held back and he knew that his well aimed swats to her rump and upper thighs were sore. Bella surprised him and didn't utter a sound although he could see her shoulders shaking as she cried.

Bella welcomed the tears. She cried for every moment of worry and torment that she had during the week. She cried because she had upset and hurt her Master by not calling for help. She cried out every bit of anger and hurt that she felt at her father's misguided view of her. She cried for the feeling of self-loathing that she felt at her fear of Jim. She cried with relief at knowing that her punishment was as hard on Edward as it was on her and that he loved her.

He walked over to the drawers and pulled out another gag. This one was made of softer and more pliable latex, that she could bite and not hurt herself.

He returned and he wordlessly held the water bottle up to her lips. Bella drank gratefully. She didn't stop until the bottle was empty.

Edward attached the gag, and then picked up the paddle.

He didn't pause or stop for theatrics. He wanted this punishment to be over. He was tired, frustrated and he wanted to climb into bed with Bella and hold her in his arms all night long.

By the end of the paddle strokes Bella was sagging against the hook, leaning heavily on the cross, with silent tears streaming down her face, her jaw was hurting from clenching her teeth into the ball, so she could remain as silent as possible and not cause Edward any more pain, and then she already had.

Edward cursed under his breath. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest after he unhooked her hands.

He carried her downstairs to his room and gently put her onto his bed. He rolled her over gently removed the gag from her mouth and he began to give her after care.

He worked his fingers into her shoulder blades, where her muscles were stiff, as she wept into her pillow.

Edward unlocked her hands and pulled them down to her sides. He massaged body butter into her fingers and palms, working diligently and slowly over every inch of her body. He kneaded her gluts, thighs and pressed his fingers into the backs of her knees and calf muscles.

Bella was hiccupping at this stage; her face was red and blotchy. She needed to blow her nose and use bathroom again.

Edward climbed off her. He gently rolled her over so that she was lying on her side facing him. He stroked her hair and comforted her as the last of her tears dried.

"I love you Isabella" he whispered to her.

She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile, "I love you too Master" she said softly.

Edward got up and he fetched a warm wash cloth. He came back and wiped her face and nose.

"Master, I need the bathroom" Bella said in a whisper.

Edward nodded.

"You may use the bathroom and you may wash your face if you wish to, once finished, come back here and get into bed, I will be back in a little bit." He said.

Bella hurried to the bathroom as Edward headed downstairs and made a flask of warm milk and piled a plate with peanut butter cookies and an apple sliced up into bit size pieces. Edward checked the thermostat and went upstairs.

Bella was sitting up in the huge bed. She had washed her face, brushed and braided her hair. The comforter was over her lap and she had the sheet wrapped over her breasts and tucked under her arms.

Edward placed the tray on the foot of the bed. Bella was staring at its contents with a small frown on her face, as her nose was scrunched up delicately. One look at Edward's face, told Bella everything, starting with keeping her mouth shut and her opinion to herself.

Edward sat cross legged next to Bella and he poured the warm milk into a large mug. "Would you like honey in this?" he asked.

_Warm milk? Yuck! Honey? Blegh!_

Bella smiled weakly and nodded, "Just a little, please Master."

He smiled as passed her the plate with the cookies. "You have to eat at least three of those." He said as he added honey to her milk.

Bella nibbled on a cookie, making sure to hold the plate under her chin. She hated crumbs in the bed!

Edward handed Bella the mug and she took a tentative sip. She was surprised to find that it was delicious.

She looked up into his smiling face, "It's good, hey?"

She nodded.

He chuckled, "It's my Mom's secret recipe. You have to add a vanilla pod to the milk as its warming. She always used to make this for us if we were having trouble sleeping or we were studying for exams."

They didn't talk until Bella had finished four of the cookies and had another half a mug of milk.

When she wiped her mouth and put her mug on the tray, Edward smiled at her.

"Good girl. Are you full?" Bella nodded.

"Okay, go and brush your teeth and use the bathroom. It's time for bed." He said.

Bella got up and went to get her toothbrush from the subs room. She came back and brushed her teeth and used the toilet again. _All that water!_

When she walked back into the bedroom, Edward was waiting for her. He crooked his finger and cocked an eyebrow at her.

Bella's breathing hitched. _So fucking sexy!_

He saw her perusal of him and he gave her that crooked smile, "Like what you see, Isabella?"

She bit her lip as she looked at him from under her lashes.

"Yes, Master, very much so!" she said coyly.

Edward chuckled.

"Come here, Little Girl". _Yes, please Mister Dom, Sir!_ Bella felt her insides turn to mush!

She stood in front of him. Edward put his hand on her hip and pulled her towards him.

"I want to fuck you so badly" he said and Bella almost passed out in response to his words.

"I want you to fuck me Master. Please." She whimpered.

"You need to rest, Isabella." He tried to convince himself as well as her. He should send her to bed.

"I need you Master." She countered. She could feel his hard, pulsing cock pressing against her stomach.

Bella ran her hands up his taught stomach muscles and then scratched her nails lightly over his nipples, finally snaking them around his shoulders.

"Please, I really need you," she whispered, already knowing that he would not deny her.

Edward groaned as his lips met hers, "I should spank you for your wanton ways!" he muttered.

"You love my wanton ways!" she shrieked as Edward swept her up over his shoulder and threw her down on the bed.

Bella pushed herself up on the bed moving towards the headboard. She kept her eyes on Edward as he moved forward towards her, crawling between her open legs.

"This is going to be hard and fast, Isabella" he growled.

Bella laughed at the feeling of excitement that was bubbling inside her.

"Oh I hope so Master! I like it hard and fast!" she retorted just as Edward snaked his fingers around her ankle and suddenly he pulled her down so that she was lying beneath him.

Bella started giggling as Edward slowly lowered his body to hover over hers. He pushed his hips against hers and Bella quickly bucked up against him.

Edward shook his head at her. He pushed her hips into the bed with his. Bella could feel his cock and tried to get friction. Edward put his weight onto his one forearm and reached down to hold her hip with his other hand.

"No, Isabella. When will you learn that you don't control me? You don't control this. Now, spread you legs and put your feet flat on the bed".

Bella hurried to obey. She was on fire for him. She would do anything to have him inside her!

Edward looked into her eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance.

He didn't wait, but thrust himself into her searing heat.

They both cried out at the sensation. Bella at being filled by his hard length. Edward at being encased in her heat.

Contrary to his words Edward set a steady pace. He savoured each stroke. Every time Bella tried to hurry to meet his thrusts or tried to make him move faster he would stop and shake his head at her.

They kept staring into each other's eyes. Bella saw all the reasons that she loved this man reflected in his bright green eyes. All the love, passion, domination, protection was reflected there. Once again Edward was showing her how he was taking care of her, building her climax to a crescendo only to slow down, then once again he would build her up.

They were sweating, the heightened temperature making their bodies' slick and flushed. Bella knew that she was so close. Edward knew that he was close and for the last time he built up his strokes, but this time he gripped her thighs, hitching her legs around his hips.

"Move now, Isabella" he grunted and Bella bucked against him, her clit had been gently rocking against his pelvis but she needed more now, so she moved her hand down and pressed it between them.

"That's it. Rub your clit, harder, Isabella. That's it, Baby! Now! Cum now!" Bella felt her climax explode as Edward released inside her core.

He lay down half on top of her, panting.

Bella was in-between sleep and wakefulness. She was floating. She lifted a hand and ran her fingers into Edward's hair.

"Hmmm. Come on, we need another shower." He said and rolled off her.

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her into his bathroom, turning the shower on. He undid her collar and laid it on the counter.

They washed themselves and each other, touching and kissing each others shoulders, backs, stomachs and arms. Edward sipped water from Bella's neck and she rained kisses over his back and shoulders, standing on tippy toes to reach his neck, where his hair curled.

Once the shower was done they dried themselves. Bella blow dried her hair and left it loose. Edward turned the thermostat down slightly and took Bella's snack downstairs.

Edward felt so guilty! He was so pissed off with Bella and even more so with himself. How could he have let this happen? He seemed to fuck up on a weekly basis! There was no way that he was going back to work and leaving her until after Thanksgiving. He would phone Seth in the morning and see if they could film around him. He knew that he really only had about two days of filming left. Edward was not one for pulling the 'star of the show' card, but Bella needed him and Seth would just have to deal with it!

Edward had hated punishing Bella! He felt in some way that he was just as responsible for her state as she was! But he could and he _would_ make it up to her! He had to.

Edward felt much better after he had made that decision. He knew that they would have to have a major talk tomorrow; he really needed Bella to tell him just what had been going down. Edward also needed to speak to Emmett. If Anderson was supposed to be looking out for Bella, then how the fuck was he not aware that the neighbour from hell was basically terrorising Bella?

_If I have my way, she won't go back to that fucking apartment, _Edward thought as he made his way back upstairs.

When he came back into the bedroom, Edward saw that Bella had made the bed again and was kneeling on a cushion on the floor in front of the bed. She held the collar in her outstretched hands.

Edward moved her hair to the side and buckled her collar on. He picked up the leash and clipped it on to the collar. Bella felt slightly alarmed and her face reflected her sudden unease.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Bella nodded, "I do" she said.

Edward led her to the bed and pulled the covers back, Bella got in. Edward tied her lead to the headboard, giving her plenty of room to move if she wanted to.

He looked down at her, "If you need to use the bathroom or you need to get up for any reason, you are to wake me up. But you will not get out of bed until I allow you to, is that understood?"

"Yes Master." She said.

Edward nodded, walked around and got into bed. He turned out the light, before pulling Bella against his chest. Bella turned onto her side, as Edward slipped his arm around her stomach. The other arm cradled her neck and she smiled as his hand moved to clasp her breast.

It was barely ten o'clock but they were both exhausted emotionally and physically.

"Good night, Little Girl"

"Sweet dreams, Master".

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up and felt as if she was being smothered. She turned her head and felt Edward's soft hair tickle her chin. She smiled to herself. Edward was lying with his head nestled into her breasts. Bella had turned sometime during the night onto her side to face Edward and he had taken the liberty to curled himself around and over her.

Edward's legs were woven through hers and his arms were holding her tightly to his body. Bella's arms were around his shoulders and she moved one hand and gently scratched his scalp.

Edward hummed against her nipple and Bella bit back a giggle. _He is such a guy!_ She thought to herself.

She wanted to stretch out but she was loath to wake him. She wondered what the time was as the bedroom appeared to be very light. Bella lay back and relaxed. She closed her eyes. This feeling of being loved and being held so tightly was wonderful. She continued to scratch and stroked the soft bronze, crazy hair as her mind wondered idly for a while.

Kate had mentioned that she and Garrett were supposed to be coming over for dinner that night. Bella wondered if she would be allowed to wear clothes.

_I fucking hope so! I love Garrett and all but I don't want to be naked while the three of them are dressed... hmm... we need to talk..._

Bella grinned as she felt Edward nuzzle against her and then he licked her nipple and began to suckle gently.

"Hmmm... This is the best way to wake up..." His sleepy voice rumbled against her and Bella felt the vibrations against her nipple. She felt it pucker and she also felt the tug from her nipple to her core as he bit down gently; then he sucked her rosy nipple into his mouth. His fingers were busy with her other one as he pinched and twisted it.

Bella moaned and her fingers clenched in his hair, tugging on it.

"Good morning Master!" She said as she kissed his hair.

"It's afternoon, Baby." He chuckled.

Bella pushed him off her chest and sat up. Or she tried to, but the lead that was still attached to the headboard stopped her.

Edward moaned and stretched as he rolled off her. Bella was the best pillow! He heard her growl of frustration and raised his head to see her glaring at him as she tugged on the leash. He grinned at her as he sat up.

"Something wrong Isabella?"

She narrowed her eyes at his amusement. _Cocky little Dom!_

"I need to use the bathroom Master. I also need to exercise and make some brunch." She said.

Edward kissed her and he walked around the bed to unclip her leash.

"You may use the bathroom and do whatever you need to. But you are to come back here when you are finished. I need to go over a few things before we start our day." He said cheerfully.

Bella nodded and she hurried to the bathroom. She wasted no time in using the toilet and washing her hands and face. She quickly brushed teeth and her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.

She walked back into the bedroom. Edward walked past her into the bathroom. "Give me a few minutes." He said.

Bella took advantage of the moment and she made up the bed. She glanced at the bedside clock and her eyes widened it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. They had slept for about fourteen hours!

She heard Edward walk return to the bedroom as she was fluffing up the pillows.

"Leave that and come sit with me." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Bella turned and saw Edward sit on one of his easy chairs. She saw that there was a cushion in front of his feet. She immediately went forward and knelt on the cushion. She put her hands in her lap and looked at the floor.

Edward put his hand on her head and he stroked it. Bella was the picture of perfection even though he could see how thin she was in the light of day. He cringed slightly as his gaze looked down on her bony shoulders. She looked so delicate and breakable.

"Look at me" he said and Bella looked up. She started biting at her lip when she saw his frown.

Edward brushed his thumb over her mouth and gently pulled her lip out from between her teeth.

"Don't do that, Isabella. You will break the skin." He admonished her gently.

He saw that her hands were clenched in her lap and he sighed impatiently. _This bullshit had to stop! _She was nervous again and he could feel her waves of anxiety coming off her.

"Isabella, stop worrying! You've done nothing wrong, Baby. Please! I just want to talk to you. Okay?" he said gently but firmly and Bella relaxed and nodded.

"First of all you will not be exercising today. Did you exercise this past week? You will answer my questions."

"Yes, I did Master. But after Monday night I didn't g-g-go to the gym again. I didn't want to l-l- leave the apartment." She said trying to work out why she couldn't use his gym.

Edward nodded and frowned again. Fuck! No wonder she was in this condition, she had pushed herself physically and had not replenished her used up resources.

"Master, w-why can't I use the gym?" she asked timidly and Edward saw that she was watching him closely.

He smoothed out his expression as he realised that she was picking up on his agitation and it was making her anxious.

He smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Because my Love, you have exhausted all your energy reserves and you need to store some more up before you use it again. Saying that we have slept through breakfast and lunch, so let's go and eat. You are still to be bound today and I will put your gag in until we eat. You are to stay in bed..." he stopped at her frown and the bitten off whimper that escaped.

"What is it?" he prodded.

"I don't want to stay in bed, Master! I'm not sick! Please can't I stay with you? I've missed you..." she looked so miserable that Edward couldn't resist.

"Okay, come on. We can talk while I make us lunch. The gag can go back in afterwards. Remember, you are to eat what I give you and drink what I give you, okay?"

Bella started to sigh and stopped herself. She nodded.

Edward got up and helped her to her feet. He clipped her leash into place and he led her downstairs.

Once they were in the kitchen Edward directed Bella to sit at the kitchen table and wasted no time in pouring her a glass of milk and a glass of berry juice.

Bella scrunched her nose up at the milk but she didn't protest. She drank the milk quickly and Edward chuckled as she licked her lips and handed the glass back to him. He could imagine her as a child drinking her milk quickly to get it over with. He wondered if anyone had poured her milk when she was little.

The thought of her being neglected made him frown and he pushed the thought away as he set about making lunch. Maggie had thankfully left several makings for quick meals and Edward quickly put some chops under the grill while he put potatoes in the microwave and pulled out some frozen vegetables.

He reminded Bella that she could talk freely as they were in the kitchen and he asked her about the week.

She was hesitant at first and only answered the questions that he asked.

He bit back an impatient sigh. _It was like pulling teeth._

How were gym classes going? Fine.

Had the exhibition been successful? Fairly.

Had she spoken to Angela this week? *sigh*Yes.

Had she been painting this week? Yes.

Then he got to the tougher questions:

What happened at work this week? Edward's question was met with silence. He turned from checking on the chops and looked over to where Bella sat.

"Isabella, I asked you what happened at work." He saw Bella swallowing and she blinked tears away.

"Mona has a problem working with me. She made things... difficult. Riley offered me a new position." She sounded so sad. Edward quickly sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. This is my fault! I knew that there might be a fall out from us going 'public' but Emmett told me that your bosses were okay with you last week. I should have warned you!"

Bella put her arms around Edward's neck and buried her head in his neck. "It's not your fault Edward. I didn't help the situation. I should have called her on it straight away, but I was so worried about losing my job that I acted like a lunatic. I was a clumsy oaf at work! I knocked into things and stuttered like a village idiot..." She yelped as his hand landed on her ass.

Bella pulled back and glared at him, "What was that for? I'm trying to tell you what happened!" she snapped.

Edward was shaking his head, "Well do it without talking about yourself like that! I told you what would happen if you disrespect yourself! It is not acceptable – ever!"

He set her on her seat and went to dish up. Bella was glaring at his back and rubbing her ass.

_Bully! No, _her little mind voice said_, he is your Dom and he is looking out for you. Oh! Shut up!_

"I'm sorry, Master. Anyway, Riley came to a meeting with Mona and me on Thursday before the exhibition and then afterwards he offered me a new job at his other gallery right here in Sausalito! He wants me to manage the gallery. It will be from Tuesday's to Saturday's but I only work every third Saturday and I have a meeting with him on Monday afternoon to finalise things!"

Edward was smiling as he brought their plates to the table. She was brimming with excitement and enthusiasm as she talked; her hands were waving as she talked. He wondered why Govender had stepped in and offered her a job. Should he be worried about Riley?

He poured some more juice for them and sat down.

Bella was looking at him, waiting for his response.

"That sounds great, Baby. Does Riley live here in Sausalito?" he didn't know that Govender was so 'hands on' in his enterprises.

Bella shrugged, "I don't know, I don't think so. He was going sailing with friends this weekend and that's why he is around. I think he is based in Los Angeles and New York, actually. Edward this looks good!"

Edward pointed to her plate. "Enough talking now, eat up"

Bella was starving! She ate everything on her plate. She also finished her juice and asked Edward for some water, which he gave her with a smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. _He loves being right! Smug Sparky!_

Bella glanced up at the kitchen clock as she rose to take their plate to the dishwasher, but Edward took them out of her hands.

"Sit down and relax. Do you want some coffee?"

Bella smiled brightly, "Please, Master."

Edward asked the next tough question as he busied himself with putting the coffee on and loading the dishwasher. It had not escaped his attention that Bella opened up more if he was not completely focused on her.

"What happened with that asshole neighbour of yours?" he said keeping his tone casual.

"Not much, I suppose. He just stopped me on the landing on Monday evening and he... lickedmyfingers..." she muttered.

_Oh! Fuck! Here it comes..._ Bella thought.

Edward stood up and turned to face her. He could feel a red hot fury licking his chest. He raised his eyebrow, "He did... what?" his voice was deadly quiet.

_Good bye cruel world..._

"It's quite funny really. He grabbed the security gate and then he said something to piss me off and I slammed it shut between us and he licked my fingers! It was gross and disgusting! Eww!" Bella kept her tone light and playful, hoping to defuse the situation, but one look at Edward's stormy eyes told her that she was sailing into very dangerous territory.

She carried on hurriedly, "So I told him that if he ever comes near me again, I would call the cops and lay a charge against him." She sneaked a look at his face. He looked like thunder; his eyes were blazing, almost black. She hurried on and told him what Jim had said to her. Bella jumped when Edward's fist struck the counter.

"Edward, it was nothing! I should have called you! I should have called someone! I hadn't told Andy that I was going out again and I did, so it was my fault! I didn't want to be a nuisance... Edward... Where are you going?"

She had tried to play it down, but when Edward heard her saying that she had gone out without Anderson and what had happened when she came back, he knew that he had to get out of the room fast!

He walked out of the kitchen into the den and Bella heard the doors to the music room slam shut. The next moment the most glorious, terrifying music was being pounded out of the piano.

Bella sat unsure of what to do. Garrett and Kate were coming and she had to prepare dinner still so she got up and looked in the fridge. There was a note from Maggie stuck to an aluminium container. Apparently she had trout delivered that morning for their dinner party.

Bella was startled to discover that Maggie had been in the house this morning.

She gave a quick note of how to cook it. Bella smiled, if there was one thing she knew how to prepare it was fish! Charlie had kept a steady supply in their deep freeze when he had gone fishing each weekend.

Bella quickly checked the panty to make sure that she had all of the ingredients that she needed. She mixed the fish rub together that she liked to make and set aside new potatoes, fresh asparagus and pumpkin.

She decided to make a toffee pudding for desert with custard and cream.

The music kept on grinding out and Bella wondered if Edward's piano would be out of tune at the end of his tantrum.

She poured a mug of coffee and put the pudding next to the oven. She had finished making the toffee and the kitchen was clean and just waiting for her to cook dinner.

Bella sat at the kitchen table again. She knew why Edward was furious. She could tick off on her hands all the ways she had fucked up. She thought of the special words that Edward had given her as a reminder of their commitment to each other.

Trust, submit, obey, safe word, love, honour, care, respect, and discipline. These were the corner stone's of their relationship. Sighing, Bella knew what she had to do.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

It took every ounce of Edward's strength not to trash the music room. As he had listened to Bella fumbling through her explanation of what had taken place, he had felt a fury that knew no bounds. He knew that he was over reacting, but for _fuck's sake!_ She was a danger magnet! Music had always been a love of Edward's and Esmé. Carlisle had encouraged him to use it to channel his frustrations.

Edward had always been an intense child and Esmé had been out of ideas on how to handle his temper tantrums. They were usually brought on by the high expectation that Edward had placed on himself and his inability to achieve them. From tying his shoe laces to doing a puzzle, his tantrums were legendry.

Esmé used to worry that he would hurt himself until she came with the idea of teaching him to play the piano. At first it had added to his frustration but he had an extraordinary talent and soon his frustration levels had lowered and he was enjoying mastering the instrument.

Over the years Edward had continued to play and compose music. His parents had bought him this grand piano when he had built his home.

After an hour of thumping away at the keys, the music changed. Edward played the piece that had been running around in his brain since he had met Bella. It was sweet and soulful, tender and warm. It was everything that he felt when he was with her.

The doors opened quietly and Edward didn't lift his head up. He heard Bella moved slowly over to where he was she sat on a cushion on the floor next to him.

She didn't interrupt him as he finished playing the piece. The last notes floated away and they were left with silence and remorse.

"I'm sorry Master. I never meant to let him touch what is yours, I never meant to neglect this body that you love and care for so well. I will accept your punishment with joy, Master." Bella said quietly.

Edward turned to look at her. She was kneeling in position. Her hair was shining and fell in a curtain down her back. Her hands were lightly folded in her lap and her legs were slightly apart. She was submission personified.

He put his fingers into her hair and he closed his eyes as he ran his hands through the silky strands.

He felt calm, peaceful. Bella had that effect on him. She calmed his heart.

He pushed the piano seat out of the way and knelt down in front of her. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry too, my Isabella. I wish that I could take away everything that happened to you this past week. I wish that we had spoken to each other. There is no punishment for what you can't control. Please forgive me." He spoke tenderly as he stroked her chin.

Her smile was quick and loving, "I will forgive you if you will forgive me and we forget about this now. We are wasting time as you are leaving again soon and..." Edward tapped her mouth with his finger.

"I forgive you, Little Girl." He kissed her softly.

"That reminds me, I need to make a call or two. Why don't you go and relax in the den and I will come through soon?"

"I need to use the bathroom, Master." She said.

Edward nodded. "Alright, are you cold at all?" Bella shook her head.

She used the bathroom downstairs and wondered back into the den afterwards. She sat on the couch and switched the television on. She flicked through the channels and found a cooking programme.

Edward came back after a while and sat next to her. He kissed her temple. "I phoned Seth. I don't have to go back to the set until after the Thanksgiving holidays."

Bella squealed and jumped onto his lap. "God! That's so great! How come you can stay?" she asked, although she didn't really care.

Edward stroked her back and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I told him that I needed to take care of some things. You know, that we needed some time to move you into our house and that you needed some extra special care." He told her feeling quite satisfied with the way the conversation had gone. Jasper was off as well.

Bella was silent and for a moment Edward thought that she was happy, until he felt her pull herself off his lap.

She sat next to him with her arms folded with a frown on her cute face.

He knew that she was bursting to tear him a new one but she was also trying to be a good submissive.

"We have some time before Garrett and Kate gets here. We have about four hours." He said and she nodded.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Want to fool around?" He asked and Bella fought her smile. _He was so darn cute!_

She giggled and nodded her head.

Edward chuckled and pushed her back into the cushions. He held her head as he brought his mouth down to meet her eager lips.

They kissed and cuddled for about a half an hour before Edward couldn't take her teasing him anymore. Her hands were running over the outline of his cock, squeezing and rubbing.

Edward retaliated by nibbling on her breasts as he pulled and pinched her nipples into aching submission.

Bella fumbled with his zipper. Edward's hands pushed hers out of the way and he was pushing his pants down and kicking them off in a flash.

Bella put one of her legs over the back of the couch. Edward felt himself leaking pre-cum at the sight of her pussy open and slick. Bella's arms were above her head. She looked breathtaking.

Edward leaned forward and pressed a finger onto her clit and she jumped.

"I told you that I will take care of you" he said and he replaced his finger with his mouth.

Bella's eyes opened wide as she felt him hum and suck on her clit. He positioned his index finger at her slick entrance. Edward gently worked his finger in and out of her just up to the first knuckle. Bella went wild, she was tugging on his hair trying to get him to move, her need for him to be inside her.

"Pleasepleaseplease, Master. Please!" Edward blew very gently on her sex and licked her gently, almost lapping at her entrance.

He gently replaced his finger with his mouth and started to fuck her with his tongue. He moved his finger down between her cheeks and he pressed against her small opening.

Bella moaned and pushed herself against his hand. "Yes! Please!" she moaned.

Edward sat up and gently turned Bella over. He pulled the cushions off the couch and lifted her stomach as he placed them underneath.

He pulled the small bottle of lube and condom from his jeans pocket. He quickly lubed his fingers and started to work them inside her. Bella was ready! She was holding onto every ounce of control that she had not to climax until he was inside her.

Edward rolled the condom onto his cock, and then he lubed himself. He knew that he would not last long. He knelt behind her as he stroked her back.

He nudged her back entrance with the head of his cock, teasing and stroking her until she was almost incoherent.

"Are you ready for my cock, Isabella?" Edward's velvet voice caused Bella to moan.

"You know I am!" she cried out.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Edward was teasing her.

"I want you to fuck my ass, Master!" Fuck! He loved it when she spoke dirty!

He pulled back slightly and rubbed his cock against her dripping pussy. Bella bucked against him, trying to find friction.

"Are you sure you want me in your ass? Your little pussy seems desperate for this cock… hmm?"

"Just fuck me!" Bella yelled.

Edward stroked her back and he landed a stinging slap on her ass, "Ask nicely!"

"Bella whimpered, "Please, Master, please put your thick cock into my ass. Only you can make me feel this way." She whispered.

Edward groaned and he skimmed a hand over where his hand print was pretty and pink.

"Shh! Alright, Little Girl, calm down. Just stay still for a moment, okay? Easy now, nice and slow…" he soothed her.

Slowly he pressed against her. Bella held her breath. The sensation was unbelievable. Edward pressed inside her slowly and as gently as he could. Once he was inside her he stopped moving. He could cum just by being inside her. Bella needed him to move, so she pushed back against Edward and he gripped her hips.

"Bella! Honey, I won't be able to control this if you do that!" he panted.

"Then don't! Just fuck me!" she ordered. Edward wrapped his arms around her as he began to move. He moved one of his hands down to her clit attacking it with force. Bella didn't need any further stimulation and she came hard.

The feeling of Bella's muscles contracting was more than Edward could bare and he moved himself faster and harder than before. Edward held out until he felt Bella was coming down from her high but then he felt her hand move over his to her core. Bella began to pump her fingers inside her sopping pussy. Edward could feel her fingers pumping in and out of her through the thin wall between them and it was too much. He pumped into her three times more and then they were cumming again.

Edward collapsed over her. He knew that he was too heavy for her, but he didn't have the energy to move. His climax had been so powerful that it seemed to drain all his strength out of him.

"I'm too heavy. I'll move now." He said into her ear.

Bella giggled, "I like having you on top of me."

Edward smiled against her back and pulled out of her gently as he climbed off her.

He went into the bathroom and discarded the condom and came back with a warm wash cloth. He gently cleaned Bella, making sure that she was not sore.

Bella was dozing off when Edward lifted her gently into his arms. She smiled as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm, feels so good." She said as she kissed his neck.

Edward's chuckle rumbled through him.

"Hang on tight, Baby." He said and he mounted the stairs to his bathroom.

Edward lowered Bella onto her feet gently. He took off her collar while she looked around. The bath was brimming with bubbles. Edward handed her a hair clasp and she quickly twisted her hair into a bun onto of her head. Edward stepped into the bath first and held out his hand. Bella took it and climbed in.

They sat facing each other with their legs intertwined. They smiled at each other as they ran their legs over each others.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Bella grinned, "More than okay. You should know you were there!" she said teasingly.

Edward didn't smile, "I know. I just worry that I may hurt you. Anal sex is new to you and I don't want to do anything to hurt or frighten you." He said quietly.

Bella leaned forward and placed her hands on his thighs, "Edward! Why would you think that? You have never hurt or scared me. If anything like that happened, I would safe word immediately!" she looked into his eyes.

Edward stared at her, "Would you? Really?"

Bella shifted herself so she was kneeling between his legs, "Yes! Edward I'm sorry about what happened this week, but I am not afraid of you. You have never given me reason to be! Trust, love, respect, discipline, safe word, honour, obey, submit, care. I remember Edward. You are the most wonderful Dom. You are a wonderful man and I love you."

She kissed his mouth gently and Edward felt himself relax fully for the first time. They were fine. She was fine, safe and where she was meant to be.

Bella sat up and began to wash him. She lifted his arms and washed them. She washed his shoulders and neck and she bit her lip as she soaped up his torso and stomach. She shook her head at him as she washed his cock and then she moved onto his legs.

"My turn" Edward said and reached for the loofah but Bella shook her head. "No, Master, it is time for me to take care for you." She said.

Bella washed herself quickly and got out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around herself and encouraged Edward to get out. She took another towel and dried him off. Bella handed Edward her collar and he attached it, he paused to drop a kiss onto her neck. She dropped the towels and led Edward to the bed, where she pushed against him softly, indicating to him to lie down. Bella fetched a bottle of massage oil from the chest of drawers that held some of their toys.

She spent the next forty minutes massaging every ounce of Edward's body. He fell asleep about half way through. Bella set the alarm to go off an hour later. She slipped on one of Edward's t-shirts and covered him with a comforter. She went downstairs and turned the heat down. She walked into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The alarm sounded and Edward's hand shot out and silenced it. He stretched and reached out for Bella but his hand came up empty.

He sat up, idly scratched his chest, noticing that his room was empty. Edward got up, dressed in jeans and a long sleeve dark blue shirt. He looked in the mirror and shook his head as he ran his hands through his hair and wondered out of his room to head downstairs.

The dining room table was set ready for this evening guest and heard the wonderful sounds of light instrumental music playing. There was wine airing on the table; lit candles that added a soft glow around the room.

Edward wandered into the kitchen and saw Bella pulling something out of the oven. He cleared his throat and she turned around with a smile.

"You look rested and very handsome Master" she said.

"You look gorgeous but you are dressed." He retorted with a smile.

"I have to protect the goods!" she quipped but then she looked slyly up at him. "Um, Master, am I going to be naked when our guests get here?" she asked uneasily.

Edward grinned at her, "Not a bad idea, I'd like you to being naked all the time, but Kate would skin me alive!" Edward laughed "And I will never humiliate you like that. No, you can go and get dressed, Isabella. But your rules still stay in place. You will eat and drink what I tell you and you need permission to go to the bathroom. Got it?"

Bella nodded and came around the counter to kiss his cheek.

"Dinner is ready Master. I'm going to get dressed." She said and she took off.

"Don't run up the stairs!" he called and shook his head.

Bella dressed in jeans and a maroon silk blouse. She brushed her hair applied mascara and lip balm. She slipped her feet into ballet slippers and quickly went downstairs just as Kate and Garret rang the bell.

The evening was a great success. Bella was complemented on her cooking and Kate was overjoyed to seeing the change in her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Kate saw Bella tug at Edward's sleeve and she whispered something to him. He nodded and Bella excused herself from the table.

Kate asked Edward what magic he had performed in Bella's transformation and he explained briefly the advice that he received from Jasper. Garrett was pleased as Edward explained the weekend's additional rules.

"You are doing a good job, Edward." Garrett said with a smile, as he and Kate were leaving. "You are doing what you have to for your sub and she is basking in your attention."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella and smiled, "I am trying."

Bella and Edward cleaned up together and once the dishwasher was on, Edward turned out the lights and they made their way upstairs.

They undressed and Edward took out a pair of sleep pants and a tank top and handed them to Bella.

Bella was surprised and looked at Edward with a puzzled expression; he just smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "You have done really well today, so as a reward, you may wear clothes again."

Edward turned Bella around and took off her 'dog' collar and he pulled her heart collar out of his pocket. Bella smiled at him in the mirror as he fixed the clasp and her fingers traced the engraving.

"Thank you Master."

"Thank you Little Girl." He said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

**A/N: Did you like it? Okay, I need a little sleep too. You know that all of you that are reading this are awesome, right? I read and TRY to reply to each review, but if I didn't reply to yours, I'm sorry. Some of you seem to be reading my longhand notebook, where I hand write (yes people still do that!) my ideas and sick and twisted doodling... it's kinda scary.**

**Have a great week, peeps.**

**Michele**


	33. Chapter 33

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA; WE TAKE 'EM PLACES THEY'VE NEVER BEEN!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX AND BDSM SO, IF YOU ARE NOT 18 – PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

_**At the end of chapter 32:**_

_**Edward turned Bella around and took off her 'dog' collar and he pulled her heart collar out of his pocket. Bella smiled at him in the mirror as he fixed the clasp and her fingers traced the engraving.**_

"_**Thank you Master."**_

"_**Thank you Little Girl." He said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed. **_

**SHOUT OUT: I just want to state here and now that my non-beta Beta is the most, bestest most incredible in the world. Our trans-Indian Ocean conversations are frequent and she keeps me on the straight and narrow, she is also a little kinky, and this is a great help to me! I really would be lost without her! I love you my little Italian Kangaroo. xo xo**

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

CHAPTER 33

Edward sat in the den on Sunday afternoon and looked across at Bella who was giggling as she wiggled her toes on his lap. He grinned at her as he tickled her instep with his finger.

"Master, stop it!" she admonished and she pulled her foot away.

"You are going to make a mess, Little Girl, now sit still!" he growled.

"You are taking far too long! And you are messing up my pedicure; Alice is going to kill you!" Bella moaned.

Edward ignored her; he gave his task the utmost attention.

*FLASHBACK*

_Bella had woken up to breakfast in bed, followed by a full body massage. Edward had made sweet love to Bella, leaving her breathless and very relaxed._

_To help her relax even more, Edward refused to let her exercise again, instead he allowed her to swim ten laps, afterwards she was allowed to languished in the hot tub and had the pleasure of watching Edward sweat and pant as he went through his routine._

_Although he was allowing her to wear clothes, Bella only got dressed after she had 'helped' Edward get clean in the shower._

_Once Bella deemed Edward was clean they made their way into the kitchen where they had made lunch together and for desert, Edward made Bella a favourite of hers, an enormous strawberry milkshake..._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Edward had found Bella's stash of nail polish in her travel bag when he had looked for an outfit for her to wear and that was how they came to be sitting in the den, as Edward painted her toenails purple.

Edward chuckled at Bella's threat, "Alice may moan for a while, but once she sees what a great job I've done, she will be impressed!"

Bella smiled at his silliness. "Should I be worried that you are having such fun painting my nails?"

Edward looked cute as he concentrated, he was sticking the tip of his tongue out and frowning as he laboriously painted each toe and then proceeded to blow each toe dry.

Of course he seemed to become distracted by her ankles and calves, and he would drop kisses or little tickles, which was why Bella was getting fidgety, he had spent an hour giving her one coat!

"Maaaster! Are you done?" Bella whined.

Edward was kissing her leg; her foot was balanced on his chest. "Shh! I'm busy!" he scolded her.

"Okay, Master, you asked for it..." Bella pulled a cushion from behind her back and before Edward could react, she hit him on the head with it.

"WHAT THE FUCK? ISABELLA!" He roared.

But Bella was fast. She pulled her feet off him as she struck him and then she jumped over the arm of the couch, she was at the doorway before he even got off the couch.

"Don't do it Little Girl... don't... RUN!"

Bella took off through the kitchen, she was giggling like a crazy person.

_Shit! These things always played out better in her mind! Some bright idea this was..._

She ran into the dining room but then realised that Edward had not followed her.

She rounded the dining room and made it to the entrance hall, the stairs were within her reach... Bella took her chance and raced up the stairs.

_Where was he? Is he pissed off? Hmm... Where to hide..._

Bella heard a noise and turned around on the first floor landing to see Edward at the bottom of the staircase.

"You know, you are wearing my collar, Little Girl." He said in a nonchalant tone.

Bella snorted, she was not deceived.

"Yeah, well you gotta catch me first, Master..." she retorted and she ran down the hallway.

Subs room? Nah, too easy. Our room? No time... She heard him coming up the stairs... PLAYROOM!

Bella scampered up the staircase to the second floor as quietly as she could and ran into the playroom.

She crossed the floor and hid under the bed.

After about ten minutes Bella was getting bored. Edward had not come to look for her... was he sulking?

She wiggled out of her hiding place and quietly began to make her way across the floor.

"Isabella"

Bella screamed and jumped as she swung around. Edward was sitting in one of the armchairs in the corner.

"Fuck! Are you CRAZY? I almost had a fucking heart attack!" Bella squealed. Her heart was pounding.

Edward sat in the shadows of the room. He looked dark and dangerous. His black jeans and black long sleeve shirt didn't help the illusion. Bella couldn't see his face clearly and it was making her nervous.

Bella licked her lips. "Um... Master? You know that I was just um, kidding, right? I was playing around with you..." she was inching towards the door...

"Don't move!" The voice ordered and Bella froze.

Edward bit back a smile. He could see that she was worried that she had made him angry. He decided to have a little fun.

"Isabella, come here." He said sternly and Bella gasped.

She walked as slowly as possible towards him, with her head down, eyes casted on the floor and shuffling her feet like a timid child. Edward didn't say a word until she was standing in front of him. He stood up and Bella instinctively took a step backwards.

"Don't move!" he barked.

Bella was breathing erratically. She was still looking down at the floor...

Bella started to get and overwhelming feeling of panic rising in her chest. She was puzzled as to why she was so afraid all of a sudden. This was Edward! He loved her and they were just having fun_... then why do I feel the need to run away?_

"Close your eyes, Isabella. We are going to play a game..." he said quietly.

Bella closed her eyes and concentrated on making her breathing become steady as Edward ran his hands down her arms and took her hands in his.

"Come" he said.

Bella stepped forward hesitantly. She didn't know where they were going. Edward stopped, and he lifted Bella's hands.

"What colour are you?" Edward asked as he pulled her top over her head.

"Green, Master?" she whispered as she licked her lips again.

Edward moved his hands down to the waistband of her yoga pants. He pushed them down her legs and Bella stepped out of them.

"Stay" he said and moved away from her.

Bella heard a noise of drawers opening and then she heard the striking of a match... The smell of sulphur wafted over towards her; an irrational fear took over. A voice Bella never wanted to hear again made its self known.

"_Come here, my Pet." _

"_You will learn that when you upset me..."_

"_I own you, your body is mine!"_

"_Think you can scream, your father won't believe you, you're a whore."_

"_You said you wanted it to be rough, for me to dominate you, let see how you like this..."_

Before Bella could let the voice take over Edward was back and he pulled a blindfold over her head and Bella's breathing hitched. He moved her backwards until she felt her thighs touch the leather surface of the table...

"Can you climb up?" Edward asked and Bella nodded.

Bella pushed herself backwards onto the table as Edward kept his hand at the small of her back.

"Lie down" he whispered and Bella lowered herself, once again Edward guided her.

"Put your hands above your head."

Bella obeyed and she felt Edward quickly secure her hands in padded restraints. He moved around down toward her ankles; where he also secured them to the corners of the table.

"Seeing as you are in a playful mood, I think we can be a little adventurous and I owe you some payback..." Edward said.

Bella was still feeling nervous and she didn't like the fact that she couldn't see Edward's face. His voice wasn't giving anything away and Bella couldn't discern if he was in a playful mood or not.

She pulled against her restraints but they were secure.

Edward had moved away from her again as he was talking and Bella could hear him to the side of her. She turned her face in that direction, struggling to hear what he was doing.

"Now this was not on your list of hard limits, so I'm going to see how you respond..." his voice was close again.

Edward could see that Bella felt uncomfortable and he decided to remove her blindfold. His hands moved to her face and she flinched. Edward frowned as he removed the blindfold.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" he asked.

Bella blinked and she shook her head slightly to clear her foggy head. Edward was still in half light and she wished that she could see his face clearly.

Bella had a sense of foreboding and she repressed her thoughts and kept her mouth shut to stop the whimper that threatened to escape. Bella knew she should use "Yellow" but she wanted to be brave...

An emanate smell of sweet floral was strong and close. Causing Bella's senses to take over the irrational fear, her heart rated accelerated to a pounding in her chest, a cold sweat started to form all over her body, pins and needles started crawl through her limbs, she was finding it hard to catch her breath and his voice started to creep back in.

_No! No, no, no, no_… she was screaming in her head but she couldn't talk, couldn't breathe… She looked up and saw a flash of red in Edward's hand. _"No one will here you, you are mine!"_ was all that kept going through her head.

Edward looked down at Bella. She had closed her eyes and she was moaning. She seemed impatient for him to get started. His eyes flicked over her wrists and ankles to make sure that she wasn't pulling too hard against them. Even though they were fur covered, he knew that she could still hurt herself.

"You look so beautiful, restrained for my pleasure, Isabella. Your skin is perfect and so is your body. You belong to me, and I will treasure your submission forever, Baby." He crooned to her as he leaned closer over her.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_She was in her childhood bedroom and Jacob was coming towards her. Bella backed up to the bed and moved around it. She turned her back on him and leaned down to blow out the candle that was on her bedside table. Bella loved candles and had started collecting them. She normally had one or two burning in her room._

_Before she could blow the flame out Jacob's hand shot out and gripped her arm and Bella felt her blouse begin to tear._

"_Let me go Jacob!" she said her voice high and panicked._

_Jacob laughed and he bunched her shirt up in his free hand and pulled, suddenly Bella felt it give way and the pieces fell around her._

"_Stop it! Stop it now! Jake, I mean it." Bella felt her eyes burning._

_Jacob grinned at her. "Come here, my Pet". _

"_I'm not your fucking pet, Jacob! Now get out!" she spat at him._

_The flat handed slap across her face sent her flying onto her bed._

_The rest happened so fast. She was reeling from his blow and then he was tying her hands to her bedposts with her torn pieces of shirt. She tried to scream and he laughed telling her that Charlie was passed out downstairs, but he pulled off her pants and stuffed her panties in her mouth. Bella was crying and trying to beg from behind her gag and at the same time trying not to vomit._

_Jacob picked up the candle and waved it over her spilling some of the scolding liquid over her naked torso as he sat on her hips._

"_You will learn that when you upset me there are consequences…." He laughed as she screamed as more of the wax was splashed across her naked breasts._

"_You like candles my Pet? Let's see how much you like them..." _

_*END FLASHBACK"_

"…no, no, no… red, red, red…" Bella mumbled.

_THIS IS NOT JACOB! Was all that was going through Bella's head!_

"NO! RED! MASTER, RED! HELP ME! RED!"

For a quick moment Edward froze. Bella was screaming the words over and over. Edward swore as he quickly shook the flame out and he threw the candle down. He quickly undid the restraints on her wrists and ran down to where her feet were bound and undid them. Edward pulled Bella into his arms, she was shaking, crying and struggled against his embrace. Edward didn't know what to do, so he picked her up and held her against his chest tightly. Edward carried her out of their playroom, down to his bedroom. Once there, he rested Bella on her feet and quickly reached to the back of the chair and grabbed the throw. Turning back to her, he wrapped her naked quivering body up like a it was encased in a cocoon to keep her warm, once done Edward picked up Bella again and cradled her to his chest and sat down on the chair. He started to rock them both gently.

"It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay." Edward spoke gently. "I'm here. I will not hurt you. Isabella, listen to me... I will not hurt you. I love you, Bella, I love you. I'm sorry, Little Girl. I'm so, so sorry..." he was whispering into her ear as he stroked her hair, her back.

Bella began to relax. She could feel Edward's arms wrapped around her. She felt safe and protected.

_Where the fuck had that come from?_ Bella was horrified and embarrassed. She had worked through all of these issues in therapy. _Why did they have to resurface now? _

She sat up sat up a little and wiped her face with her hands. She was a mess!

Edward tightened his arms around her to make her feel safe and reassured himself that she was okay.

"Master, I can't breathe!" Bella said and squirmed against him.

Edward immediately loosened his arms and pulled away from her slightly.

"Sorry! Bella… I'm going to take your collar off okay? We… I… FUCK! I'm so sorry, Bella! I never meant to harm you. I'm not Jacob…" his words were tripping over each other. Bella put a hand up and covered his mouth.

She looked at him for the first time and noticed that his eyes were red, even though his face was pale.

"Shh! Master… Edward, let me talk? Just give me a moment to freshen up and get dressed?" he nodded against her fingers and Bella took a deep breath.

Bella pulled the throw from her body, so that she could move and Edward reached up and took her collar off.

She got up and walked into the dressing room and pulled out a t-shirt of his and slipped it on. When she came back into the bedroom, Edward had closed the curtains and had switched on the lamps in the room. He had moved to the love seat, where Bella joined him.

She sat close to him intentionally and took his hand in hers.

"First of all, I want to thank you for what happened back there" she said quietly.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

Once again Bella placed her fingers over his lips, "Let me finish…" she smiled at him.

"I want to thank you for being true to your word. You told me that if I used my safe words, you would always obey them and you did. You took care of me and you kept me safe… thank you, my Master, my Love." She reached over and pulled his head down and kissed his mouth.

Edward was frowning at her and Bella shook her head, "Oh no Edward Cullen, you are not going to blame yourself for this! You didn't know what would happen! I didn't even know this would happen! I've been around lit candles before, I still buy them! They have never been a trigger for me. Yes, for a while after the rape and when I went through therapy, I did avoid candles and things like that, but that is NOT what set me off today!"

Bella could see that Edward was getting upset and she moved to kneel on the seat next to him so that she could get even closer to him.

"Edward, please look at me. Look into my eyes" He raised sad and worried eyes to meet hers. She put a hand on his cheek, "I am fine! I know that you would never hurt me. I know that you would NEVER do anything that is even remotely close to what that pig did to me. Today was just an unusual occurrence. When we started playing hide and seek, I began to feel creeped-out and I should have stopped. I think that it was a combination of hiding and feeling that rush of fear and excitement and then you were there and we were in the shadows and it was just… surreal. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I am glad that it happened – you know – here, with you. This is a safe environment for me, more importantly YOU are a safe environment for me! So, please, please don't think that this is your fault."

She kissed him again and this time Edward met her lips with desperation. He threaded his fingers into her hair and his mouth was a mixture of desperation and passion.

They pulled apart when they needed air and Edward rested his forehead against Bella's.

"Fuck Bella! I was so scared for you, Baby! I thought that I had pushed you too far and that you were scared that I was going to r… Fuck! Bella, you know that I would never… violate you don't you?" he begged her to believe him.

Bella pulled his head down to her chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey now! I just told you that you are my safe haven, my safety net, so of course I know that you wouldn't do that to me!"

She put a hand under his chin and smiled into his eyes. "Are we okay?" she asked him gently.

Edward felt terrible, he had made her have a complete met down and she was reassuring him! She was comforting him! He was such a pussy!

Bella saw the wheels turning in his head and made a decision to stop this before he got out of control.

She got up and Edward looked at her in protest.

"Edward, why don't you go and start the grill, make sure that we have enough beers in the kitchen fridge? Alice and Jasper will be here soon. I need to call Twister and I need to get dressed." She grinned at him, "come on Sparky, and hop to it!"

Edward looked at Bella as if she had grown an extra head. "Bella, what the fuck, are you talking about? We… you… we… what?"

Bella pursed her lips and gave Edward a mock-glare, "For an actor, Sweet Cheeks, you seem to be having a bit of difficulty with words! I'm the one with the stutter remember? "She winked at his outraged expression. "Oh come on, Sparky! Didn't I tell you that I had invited Ali and Jazz over tonight for hamburgers and movies? Shit! Sorry! Well I did and they'll be here in an hour so you'd better get ready!"

Bella walked into the bathroom and Edward didn't see her crossed fingers. She heard Edward mumbling to himself as he walked out of the room. Bella quickly picked up the home phone and dialled Alice's number.

Alice took a while to answer, "Hello?"

"Twister, listen I'm sorry. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Bella whispered.

Alice laughed and then she whispered back, "No, now what's up?"

"I need yours and Jasper's help. Can you guys come over tonight and pretend that we made these arrangements last week? Please? It's important." Bella said.

She heard Alice talking to Jasper in the background.

"When do you want us there and what's wrong?" Alice said.

"Thank God! Be here in about an hour. Edward is grilling burgers and I'll make salads and baked potatoes. I fucked up, Ali. We were messing around and then I freaked out and safe worded. Edward thinks that he has damaged me or something, I need Jazz to talk him off the cliff, so to speak" Bella said quickly.

Alice asked a couple more questions and they said goodbye.

Bella jumped into the shower. She washed quickly and took care in dressing. She wanted to dress in a sexy outfit so that Edward would see that she was fine.

She pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans and looked through her underwear until she found a lacy black bra and a black satin camisole. She pulled on a white 'boy' shirt and instead of buttoning it up; she tied it at her waist. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail and put make up on. She pulled on a pair of black boots and tucked her jeans into them.

Bella went downstairs and saw Edward was outside tending to the barbeque. He looked broody and thoughtful.

Bella rolled her eyes. Artists are so fucking Emo! She thought and pulled two beers out of the fridge.

She walked outside and saw that the weak autumn sun was going down. She stood behind Edward and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hmm" Was his non committal reply.

_I had the freak out and he's got the mopes! I wonder what he'll be like when I am pregnant. WHAT? Where the hell did that come from?_

Bella held out a beer and Edward took it and she stepped around him. He was standing staring at the flames in the grill. Bella tapped her foot.

"Edward? Are you okay?" she asked.

He didn't look up.

"Yep" He put the bottle to his lips and chugged the beer down.

"Are we okay?" she pressed.

"Yes, Bella!" she was beginning to piss him off! He felt like a fucking dog for what he had done and she was all happy and rah-rah around him! _WHAT THE FUCK?_

"Okay! So you're okay! You won't look at me, but we're okay! Your getting prissy with me, but we're okay! Great! I'm going inside to make the salad and the potatoes. Is that okay with you, Spar…" she was cut off by his cutting retort.

"Isabella! Just fucking stop okay! Stop! Just leave me alone for a while! I am not like you, I don't just fucking bounce back like a fucking ball! So please... just stop!" He gripped his hair and took another pull on his beer.

Bella stood glaring at him for a moment and then she slammed her untouched beer on the counter next to him, making him flinch away from her. He still hadn't looked at her.

"Here, Edward, have another drink and maybe you should remember your own fucking words!" with that Bella spun back into the den and slammed the door shut.

Edward's head shot up and he watched her retreating back disappear into the kitchen.

"Fucking asshole!" she said to herself as she pulled vegetables out of the fridge and pantry.

She was very glad that she had an outlet for her frustration as she chopped and ground and sliced the vegetables quickly filling a huge bowl with mushrooms, lettuce, onions, tomatoes, chives, peppers and some grated parmesan cheese.

She made a fresh dressing as she waited for the potatoes to bake.

Edward didn't reappear and Bella opened a bottle of wine and had just poured a glass when she heard the bell and the front door opened.

"HELLO?" Alice shouted.

"Kitchen, Twister!" Bella called and took a sip of her wine. _Hmm… tastes more like…_

Jasper walked into the kitchen holding Alice's hand.

"Hey Darlin', what's up?" Jasper asked as he kissed her cheek and pulled her into a one armed hug.

Bella rolled her eyes at them. "Well, long story short…" Bella told them what had happened that day. "… So I need you to tell him that it's not his fault, Jasper. This is ridiculous! He is determined to blame himself and as always he is doing a great job of pissing me off in the process." Bella huffed and turned to check on the potatoes.

Alice nudged Jasper and jerked her head in the general direction of the patio. Jasper frowned at her "Bella, how are you feeling now?" he asked.

Bella took the potatoes out and began turning them, "I'm fine! It happened and it's over. I wasn't in any real danger and Edward was awesome in taking care of me. I never even thought of it as a hard limit before, I said no to flame play, but he wasn't going to burn me, for fucks sake! So we will just need to add this to our lists!" Bella smiled as she turned to look at Jasper, but her eyes focused on Edward, who was standing in the doorway glaring at her.

Jasper and Alice turned Edward. Jasper ignored Edward's glare, "Hey Bro'. Thanks for the long break!" Jasper pulled two beers out of the fridge and opened them. He gave one to Edward.

"Come on, Edward, let's go and grill something!" Jasper said.

Bella turned to Alice; "The burgers are in the fridge, will you give them to Asshole, please? Because we're okay!" she glared back at Edward and snorted.

"I swear to god, Bella…" Edward muttered as Jasper put a hand on his shoulder and Alice shoved the meat at him.

Edward took the tray from Alice and she shook her head at him and pointed to the den. "GO!" she mouthed silently at him.

Jasper half pushed him and giving Bella one last glare of his emerald eyes he stalked out.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

"Whew, Bella, you really like to play with fire!" Alice said.

Bella shook her head, "Alice, he started it!" she snapped.

Alice was looking irritated, "I love you, Twister, but this shit with you two is ridiculous! When I saw you on Friday, I was horrified at the state you were in! You looked as if you had been sick. Now here you are, looking sexy and healthy and telling me that Edward is wrong to feel like he is feeling over what happened to you a few short hours ago! That's bullshit! My brother is a moron on most days, but he loves you more than his own life. Of course he will feel responsible for the way you reacted - for fucks sake he is your Dom! His job is to make sure that these things DON'T happen and if they DO, he has to deal with it."

"So please don't act like he is blowing this out of proportion! You are deliberately provoking him and anger is not the way to deal with this! You have to talk to him, for fucks sake!" Alice's angry voice rang out. She walked past Bella and poured herself a glass of wine.

Bella was stunned into silence and she felt ashamed because she knew that Alice was right. Instead of dealing with what had happened, once again she had tried to brush it off and she had left Edward reeling.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I should never have… I'm not good at this family stuff... I didn't mean to bring you guys into the middle." She said quietly.

Alice turned to look at her, "But you did Bella. You did mean to bring us into the middle of this, because it is easier to deal with if you have referees. If you have someone to fight your battles for you! But we are not going to do that. You are going to go outside, while I finish up in here and you are going to sort your shit out, NOW!" Alice's tone brooked no argument and for a moment Bella saw Esmé in her daughter's expression.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Jasper kept his hand firmly on Edwards shoulder as he pushed him out onto the patio.

Edward shook his hand off and turned to face him, "OKAY! Fuck it Jasper! She is pushing me…" Edward shook his head and threw his beer bottle into the garden.

Jasper looked at his friend in amusement, "Did that make you feel better?" He said mildly.

Edward swung around to face him, "Jazz… man, she is the most infuriating… the most unbelievably fucking frustrating submissive... not to mention girlfriend… FUCK!" He picked up the empty beer bottle and threw that across the lawn.

Jasper started to laugh and before he knew it, Edward was laughing as well. "She's got me throwing a fucking tantrum like a five year old! Did she tell you what happened today?"

Jasper nodded, and Edward went on, "We were having a great day and then she wanted to play fucking 'hide and seek' and so I went with it. She hid in the playroom and I thought she wanted to play a bit. I had no fucking idea that the candle would set her off. She didn't even know… did she tell you that?"

Jasper nodded again. He could see that Edward was upset and knew that he just needed to talk things through. That was how he dealt with issues.

"It was fucking scary, man. I didn't know if I had hurt her or if she was freaking out about being tied up or what the fuck was going on… I just did what I thought I should."

"But I was fucking freaking out; then she came right and the next thing she is kissing me, acting like I was the one that needed aftercare. She showered and the next thing, she is all sexy and shit, pretending like nothing happed. She has the hide to call me an asshole. I mean what the fuck did I do?"

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and took a long drag.

Jasper still hadn't said anything. Edward looked at him, "Am I crazy? Is this me? I don't know if I can do this… maybe I'm not cut out to be a Dom…" he said.

Jasper interrupted him, "Now there is the bullshit that I knew you were going to sprout at some stage! Edward, please don't hit me, but you are so full of it! You are a great Dom; you have got to stop doubting yourself when things happen! Alice and I spent most of our first year on Garrett's couch, fighting and crying; there were times that I wanted to pack it all in. She maybe your sister, but she can be incredibly hard headed, just like you and she is so stubborn. But we made it and so will the two of you. Stop doubting yourself and Bella. She says she is fine, do you think she is telling the truth?"

Edward nodded and threw his cigarette away. He put the burgers on the grill and Jasper continued.

"Well then, it was just a glitch, a bend in the road, nothing more. You are going to learn more and more about her as you go along. Bella is not that forthcoming with information and she avoids unpleasant memories and feelings like the plague. You know that better than anyone. Well, you are going to learn to push her into opening up to you! Now come on, stop wallowing in self pity, pull your head out of your ass, your sub is coming out."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella walked into the den, she could see the two men standing at the barbeque. She straightened her shoulders and opened the patio doors.

Jasper and Edward looked up. Jasper walked past her and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze as he passed.

Edward looked at her for a moment before he turned to the burgers.

"These are almost done" He said.

Bella walked out and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Edward's side and knelt down at his feet.

Edward jumped back from her, "Bella, what the fuck are you doing? Get up!" he hissed at her.

Bella kept her head down, "I'm sorry Master. I broke our rules and I wasn't open with you this afternoon. I should have safe worded sooner. As soon as I felt uneasy, I should have safe worded and I didn't. Please forgive me." She said in a clear voice. Inside she was shaking. What if he was too pissed off with her?

Edward was silent for a long moment and he quickly took the burgers off the grill.

He wiped his hands on a cloth and put his hands on her head. "Get up, Sub" he said and Bella got to her feet. She kept her head down. Edward tipped her chin so that her eyes met his.

"Talk to me, Isabella" he said automatically slipping into his Dom role.

Bella licked her lips, "Master, I am sorry that I brushed your feelings aside today. Alice helped me to see that I have done you a great dishonour by pushing you away. Your sub is very sorry for that, Master. I know that I am not wearing my collar, but I am your submissive and I didn't mean what I said about you having to remember your words, Master." Bella could feel her eyes fill with unshed tears which she quickly blinked away.

Edward sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Are you really okay, Sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yes, really, I am so …" Edward cut off her words as he kissed her soundly.

When he pulled away they were panting for breath, "No more apologies, Little Girl. I forgive you. Now let's go and feed our guests."

Bella blushed because she had forgotten about Alice and Jasper.

"Do you think we can send them home with take-away dinner?" she whispered and Edward laughed as he took her hand and pulled her towards the door, "Oh I think that they will leave soon enough!" he said.

Alice and Jasper had set the table and they sat down to eat. Edward drank water as he wanted to be sober for later!

"So, have you kids kissed and made up?" Jasper said with a sly grin. Bella blushed and Edward flipped him off and said, "Well we kissed, but we'll make up when you asses leave!"

Bella punched his arm and Alice just rolled her eyes. Bella looked across at her friend and smiled tentatively and Alice winked and nodded at her.

The rest of the dinner was fun and lighthearted. Bella told everyone about Riley's job offer and Alice was thrilled that she would be close to home and out of the city!

They made plans to drive up to Napa a couple of days before Thanksgiving. Bella had never been to Napa and Edward was excited to show her around. Emmett and Rosalie would arrive the next day. Alice was insisting in driving her Porsche up to her parents' farm. Bella asked Jasper for the umpteenth time why in God's name he had bought her a Porsche when she drove like a cowboy?

Jasper and Alice left soon after dinner, and they made plans to talk before they left for Napa three days later.

Bella started to tidy up the kitchen and Edward brought dishes in from the dining room. They worked silently together, giving each other little touches as they passed each other.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, Edward turned to Bella. "You want to watch a movie and have some coffee?" he asked.

Bella smiled at him. "That sounds good, you go and choose a movie; I'll start the coffee."

She gave Edward a kiss on his jaw and he smiled as he made his way into the den.

Bella followed shortly afterwards with two steaming mugs and a bottle of water. She smiled at Edward as she took her place in-between his legs on the couch.

"What are we watching?" she said as she snuggled closer.

"I have chosen some 'death and destruction', I hope you don't mind? A little bit of Bad Boys 2 is just what I need, is that okay?" he asked kissing her neck.

Bella giggled, "Will Smith, oh yeah baby!" Edward pinched her side playfully and they settled down to watch the movie.

They laughed and cheered throughout the movie, with Edward making sarcastic comments every time Bella said something about Will.

As the credits rolled, Edward switched off the television.

"Hmmm. Ready for bed?" He pushed Bella forward slightly as he stretched. She felt his muscles ripple and her insides turned to jelly.

"Yep, more than ready" Bella said as she got off the couch.

They locked up and made their way upstairs. Edward pulled Bella into his arms when they got into the bedroom. He reached up and pulled her hair free and threaded his fingers through her hair. Bella moaned softly, she loved it when Edward played with her hair.

"I love you" he said and his lips crushed hers.

Bella wove her fingers into the back of his hair and she pulled him closer. Her hands moved down to the hem of his shirt and slid underneath to the flat plains of his stomach. She raked her nails up his abdomen lightly and felt her panties grow damp and he shuddered underneath her touch.

"Fuck Bella! I love your hands on me." He said and he sucked on her neck.

Bella's head dropped back so give him better access.

"Oh Edward, you mouth is magic!" she moaned.

Bella stepped back and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. Edward's hands went to her stomach and he untied the knot. He brushed his hands over the camisole and over her hardened nipples. Bella moaned again.

His jeans and boxers were discarded next and Bella's followed suit. She went to remove her camisole, but his hands stopped her.

"Leave it on, I like the way it feels against your skin." He voice rumbled.

He reached around and unhooked her bra and Bella slipped it off. Edward's eyes were dark and his pupils were dilated with passion.

He picked Bella up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried her to the chair and sat down with her core brushing up against his stiffened cock.

"Fuck, you feel so good Baby. I want you to ride my cock Bella." He groaned as Bella rolled her hips again. He lifted her up and Bella braced herself on his shoulders and Edward slowly lowered her onto his aching dick.

They moaned in unison as her heat surrounded him. Bella marveled at how it seemed new every time. She wondered idly if she would ever get enough of him. She didn't think so… maybe in fifty years she would be able to go for one day without craving him. Then again…

"Baby, please move…" Edward said as he gripped her hips. He leaned forward and placed open mouthed kisses on her collar bones.

Bella put her hands on his knees behind her and she slowly lifted herself up and then down again. She rolled her hips and she knew that she would lose control quickly.

Their bodies moved together as Edward bucked his hips to meet hers.

"Edward… so close, Babe. You cock feels so good inside me. You fill me up! Only you can do this to me. Only you can take me to this place. Fuck! Edward!" She said and she leaned forward and held onto his shoulders.

Edward reached down and brushed his fingers over her clit. Bella gasped and the spiral of tension grew and grew, until with a pinch of his fingers, Bella screamed and was shuddering as she came. She could feel her juices running out of her, coating his cock even more.

Edward held her still as he began to buck up into her, going deeper and harder. His cock was sliding against her G spot and Bella was contracting around his cock again, not having come down from her first climax.

"Oh God! Oh God, Edward! EDWARD!" she screamed again and Edward yelled out as he shot his cum deep inside her.

They moved reluctantly after a while and they cleaned up and climbed into bed.

Bella lay with her head on Edward's chest. She was sleepy and feeling even more content than she had felt in a long time.

"Thank you for this weekend, Edward. I haven't felt this loved or cared for in a long time." She whispered.

His arms tightened around her momentarily, "I love taking care of you. I love you Isabella Swan and I always will." He murmured against her hair as he kissed it.

Home! Bella was home, Edward thought as his eyes drifted closed.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up early on Monday morning and she smiled as she stretched and felt Edward's warm body close to hers. She would never get tired of waking up next to him, she thought. She lay quietly for a moment going over the meeting that she was going to have with Riley at 2 o'clock and she wanted to be prepared for him.

Bella knew that she could do the job. She had majored in Fine Arts, but had been level headed enough to know that she needed some practical skills and so she had taken the advice of her Advisor and she had minored in Business, so that she felt confident in her abilities in running the gallery. She would like to spend some time in the office, checking the turnover and projections that Riley had for the gallery and to make sure that she knew what he expected from her. Bella realized that the market in Sausalito was much smaller and far more seasonal than Absolute and she would discuss this with Riley as well.

Her stomach rumbled and Bella smiled as she felt Edward's hand snake across her stomach and rub it gently.

"Morning, Baby." He said and Bella felt her stomach clench at the sound of his husky voice.

She turned onto her stomach and turned her head to face him. Edward was lying on his side. Bella wished that she had her camera so that she could immortalize this moment. His bed hair was sexy as all hell, as was the stubble on his jaw and cheeks. His dark thick lashes framed his bright green eyes and Bella couldn't resist reaching up and stroking his jaw. She felt desire shoot through her as his stubble lightly scratched her skin.

Bella shifted, lightly pushing Edward onto his back, she moved over his hips. Edward's eyes darkened as he took in the sight of her firm breasts swinging slightly as she sat on his lap.

He reached up and pulled her hair so that she leaned down. "You are without a doubt the sexiest woman alive!" he said and he kissed her lips lightly.

Bella pulled away and grinned at his arched brow.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet, Edward!" she reminded him.

"Fuck that, I don't care!" he growled and he rolled them over quickly so that he was over her and his cock was nudging at her entrance.

"Edward, we can't… Maggie…" she protested half heartedly.

"Let Reggie take care of Maggie!" he growled again and Bella's laughter rang out as he made her forget everything but the most 'pressing' need.

After they had surfaced, Bella had convinced Edward to allow her to exercise and he had immediately joined her to make sure that she didn't overdue it.

He suggested as he joined Bella on the mat for her warm-up exercises that perhaps they could take some couples classes. Bella thought this was a great idea until she saw the gleam in Edward's eyes.

"Pervert! You have other things on your mind, Mr. Cullen!" she admonished; Edward had nodded enthusiastically.

Bella insisted that they shower separately and when Edward met her in the kitchen he was completely turned on with her professional outfit.

Bella was wearing a red shirt under a black pinstripe jacket and waistcoat with a matching kick pleat short skirt.

Her legs looked a mile long encased in black hose and her black ankle boots.

Her hair was blow-dried and Bella had plaited it down her back in a French braid. Edward had to adjust himself in his jeans and Bella just rolled her eyes and turned to mix the Spanish omelet that Edward loved.

He moved to the pantry and fridge and set about making a fruit smoothie instead of juice. He poured Bella a large glass and he poured himself a smaller glass. He handed it to her and she accepted it without protest.

He looked at her mildly shocked, Bella raised her eyebrow at him, "What? I know that you are taking care of me, and this looks delicious."

Edward smiled and sat down at the counter as Bella plated their breakfast. When she had sat down he brought up a touchy subject.

"Bella, can I talk to you about something?" Bella nodded and took a bit of her omelet.

"Okay, well here goes. After what happened last week, I don't want you going back to your apartment. I know that you have to pay your rent until you find a tenant, but I would like to do that for you. I also want to use a firm that my family uses frequently to pack up your belongings and move you while we are away." Edward swallowed loudly and took a quick sip of his smoothie.

He knew that he was talking fast and he couldn't remember feeling this nervous before. He was so worried that she was going to freak out and flatly refuse to move in.

He pressed on quickly, "I am not trying to control you Baby, and I'm just…"

Once again Bella Swan surprised him. His voice was cut off and she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him hungrily and she only let him go when she ran out of air.

Edward sat back with a dazed look on his face. Bella gave him an adoring smile as she sat back in her seat.

"Just when I think you can't possibly get any better, you surprise the hell out of me by doing something awesome like this. Thank you for thinking of this, Honey. I really don't want to go back to the apartment and if you trust this company, then I will to." And with that she went back to eating and used her fork to point at his plate.

"Eat up, Edward, your food will get cold!" she admonished him gently.

Edward just shook his head and chuckled to himself as he got stuck into his breakfast. He hoped that she would never stop surprising and shocking him. _She's amazing!_ He thought to himself.

Bella finished eating and she got up to pour a mug of coffee. She stood against the counter and stared around the kitchen. This is my home! I'm moving in! She could feel the smile spread across her face. She felt Edward's eyes on her.

"What are you thinking about?" he smiled at her. She looked so happy.

Bella just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "This is like a dream come true. We may hit some bumps, but we are moving in together! Oh! That reminds me, we need to speak about expenses." She prattled on happily.

Edward was puzzled, "What expenses Baby?"

Bella bit her lip, "Well, we need to make a list of our monthly expenses and we can split them. I'm not sure how much my contribution will be to the monthly running of your home, but …" her voice tapered off when she noticed that Edward was shaking his head and frowning.

"What?" she said wearily.

"Bella, our monthly expenses are my concern. You don't have to contribute to this, I've got it, Baby" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

Bella straightened up and walked to the breakfast bar. She placed her coffee mug down and leaned her hands on the counter; looking him straight in the eyes.

"I. Am. Not. A. Kept. Woman! I am not going to mooch off you, just because you have some money. I work hard and I will contribute to the running of this house. If you want me to think of this place as my home, then you have to stop treating me like I am a guest!" Bella's eyes were blazing with fury.

"Maybe this is a bad idea…" she muttered to herself as she moved around the counter.

Edward didn't give her a chance to finish as he shot out of his seat and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now you stop right there! I don't think of you as a guest or a mooch! I tell you what, after we are finished here, we can look over the house and you can see where your space is going to be. You are going to need a studio and some office space, so we can look at that. Then we will sit down and look at what our joint expenses are and where you can contribute, okay?" _Fuck! This is like walking through a fucking mine field! _ Edward thought as he shifted and ran his finger through his hair.

Bella was frowning at him; "I don't really need too much space to paint, just a corner somewhere…" she looked around vaguely.

Edward took her by the hand and pulled her through into entrance hall. "Come on, Baby, you have always had a 'corner', but there is a space that I think is going to be perfect for you…" He pulled her up the stairs. Bella wondered if he was going to turn one of the guest rooms into a room for her, there were three other guest suites besides her 'subs room'. But Edward walked past them all and made for the staircase at the end of the hallway that led up to the playroom.

Bella pulled on his hand and he stopped to look at her, "Wait, you want me to set up my space in the playroom?" she said only half joking and mildly alarmed.

Edward burst out laughing and shook his head at her, "Not a bad idea at all Baby, but no… come on…"

At the top of the staircase Edward walked pass the playroom door on the left and he opened a door opposite, "I think you will like this…" he opened the door and ushered Bella in.

Edward walked in and stared around the room. He loved this room but he had never really had a use for it until now. One wall was ceiling to floor windows and there was a panoramic view of Sausalito and SF Bay area. A couple of the window panes were actually doors that slid opened and there were steel railings that stood in front of these.

It was empty except for a couple of boxes in the corner and an old leather couch that Edward hadn't wanted to get rid of.

The room ran across the back of the house and was above their bedroom. There was a bathroom off to the side with shower, a toilet and hand basin.

Edward looked at Bella who hadn't moved, "So, what do you think, Baby? Could you use it as your studio?"

Bella was speechless. It was perfect. It was light, airy and the lighting was perfect. She looked up as Edward spoke, "Are you kidding? Edward! It's fantastic!" Bella squealed and ran over to him. He grinned at her and hugged her close to his body.

"I'm glad you like it Babe. You can put your art on the walls and you can set up your easels in front of the windows or wherever…"

Bella slipped out of his arms and walked around, she could hardly contain her excitement. She turned to him quickly, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hell yes, Bella! You can have whatever you like in here, this is your home and I want you to know that you can change anything that you want to, besides the playroom and the music room… those two are mine!" he wiggled his eyebrows and Bella giggled at his silliness.

She walked over to where he stood. "Thank you, Edward. Just, thank you… I am over the moon!" She put her arms around him and the quick kiss went on for a long time.

Eventually they pulled away from each other and Edward turned to leave, "Come on, you need to tell me what you want in here, so that I can tell Maggie to sort it out…" Bella interrupted him.

"That's okay, I can talk to Maggie." She said and Edward nodded.

"Of course" he smiled and they walked downstairs to his office.

Bella looked over to the little desk in the corner and Edward followed her gaze. "If you wish, you can put your computer and stuff there…" he suggested.

Bella shook her head, "I don't think so. This is your space. I think that I will use the desk in the Subs room, if you don't mind. That's my space as well." She said and Edward didn't argue.

He valued his privacy as well and he liked to work and read in relative quiet.

"Okay, then let's sit down and talk about expenses." He moved over to his desk and sat down behind it. Bella sat facing him. He called up his monthly budget on his laptop and looked it over.

His eyes flicked over the balance sheet from his accountant and pursed his lips.

Bella was biting her lip nervously. Edward smiled at her as an idea occurred to him.

"Why don't we do this? You can pay whatever you would have paid for your living expenses if you had a roommate into the household account that Maggie and you will use for groceries and such? You have a credit card and you can use it and I will pay the credit card from that account? I think that is fair." He said, closing the spreadsheet down.

Bella stared at him thoughtfully. She could fight him on this because she knew that the running of this house must be astronomical or she could just wait and pool her resources because she was sure that there would be other, more important fights down the road.

"Hmmm. Okay, I can do that. Just make sure that you give me the account details." She said.

Edward grinned. That was easy.

Bella said that she had to prepare for her meeting and Edward had some calls to make and he also had a meeting that he had to go to with his new publicist.

Bella sat at the kitchen table and worked on her presentation and her ideas and questions that she wanted to ask Riley.

Edward arranged for Bella's apartment to be packed up and moved to his house. He also had a meeting with Maggie and made arrangements for Bella's studio to be set up while they were away. He told Maggie that Bella would tell her what she needed.

Maggie was thrilled with the news that Bella was moving in although she was annoyed when Edward told her not to tell his parents.

Edward left shortly afterwards and Bella talked to Maggie and they spoke about what Bella wanted in her studio.

Bella arrived at '22 on Princess' at 1.45p.m. She was a bit nervous but this was outweighed by excitement. Riley met her at the door and he greeted Anderson. Anderson nodded and walked back to the car.

In the end Bella's meeting went better than she could have hoped for. Riley was thrilled that she was back to being her 'old' self and they quickly covered what the job entailed and what Riley's expectations were.

As she was leaving she turned to him, "Riley, I wanted to thank you for this opportunity. I won't let you down and I am really embarrassed about my mini break down last week. Things just got out of hand and that was my fault. So thank you and I will see you in three months time." She smiled up at him.

Riley was thrilled that Bella had made such a great recovery, "Bella you are bright, intelligent and a wise woman, not to mention gorgeous. I was worried that your actor was not good for you but he has worked wonders in the space of three days, so he must agree with you!"

Bella blushed scarlet and she giggled, "He is very good for me!"

Riley gave her the keys and told her to have a great Thanksgiving. He was flying out to Paris to meet up with his friends and they were going down to the south of France. Riley would not be back from France till February, so he gave Bella his business manager's contact details as well.

Bella was grinning from ear to ear as Anderson drove back to the house.

"Good meeting Miss Swan?" he couldn't help asking.

"The best! You know that you are not going to have to baby sit me anymore don't you? I'm moving in with Edward and so I will be fine from now on." Bella was looking out the window and she didn't see the look of discomfort that crossed Anderson's face. He had his orders.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella flew into the house, calling for Edward. Maggie met her at the door, "Now, Miss Bella what has you so excited? Mr. Edward isn't here yet. He called and said that he was going to be a little late and that he would be home around five tonight."

Bella was disappointed but she asked Maggie to join her for coffee. She switched on her phone and saw that she had a text from Edward.

_**Sorry, meeting running late. Meeting with Em. B home at 5. Please don't change! ILY. E**_

Bella quickly sent him a reply

_**Okay and why? ILY2. B**_

She smiled and phoned Alice as she had promised.

They chatted for a few minutes and Bella told her about her studio space and her subs room/office.

Alice told her to ask Rosalie to help her decorate. Bella laughed and explained that art studios in general were not colour coordinated. They spoke for a little while longer and Bella invited her for coffee because Alice was complaining that she was bored because Jasper was busy in a meeting as well.

Maggie had made a chocolate cake and the coffee was ready when Alice pulled up a couple of moments later.

Bella told them about her meeting and they spoke about the upcoming trip to Napa. Afterwards Alice and Bella went upstairs and they started to pack for the trip.

"Ali, why do I need four pairs of jeans and five dresses? Where the fuck are we going to?" Bella asked in frustration.

Alice shook her head sadly, "My dear, sweet, misguided sister, we dress up for dinner at home and you need the jeans and jerseys and tees for the day time. What about underwear, are you taking any?"

"ALICE! You are as bad as your brother! Of course I'm taking underwear, what the hell would your parents think? Not to mention if I went Ass over Tit in a dress, and had no underwear on!" Bella was wondering how Alice had talked her into this.

Alice started to laugh, "Bella, you are so easy…"

Bella huffed and lay down on the floor of the dressing room.

"Are you finished yet?" she asked crossly just as Edward walked into the room.

Bella scampered up and threw herself at him. "Make her stop!" she hissed as she hid her face in his chest.

Edward laughed and kissed her forehead, "Well, that's a great way to greet me! Ali, are you tormenting my girlfriend?" he asked in amusement as his sister stuck her tongue out at him.

"She needs help, Edward! Bella, you can thank me later. I'm going home to my man!" Alice announced and waved as she left.

Bella sighed, "Thank heavens you came home when you did. I love her, but I swear…"

Edward laughed and pulled her closer. "I've missed you." He said.

Bella smiled into his chest, "I missed you too, and this feels so good." She said.

"Can I make you feel even better? I've been thinking about you in this fuck awesome outfit all day and I have had to adjust myself several times in my jeans. Of course Emmett noticed and made my afternoon hell. Let's go into the bedroom." His deep voice was husky with desire.

Bella's eyes grew big as she pressed into his groin and felt his hardened length. She looked up at him in shock, "All day?"

Edward nodded and tried to look sad, "All day! Can you help me make it better?"

Bella's hand went up to her hair and she pulled the band from the bottom and she ran her hands through the strands to loosen the tresses. She smiled at Edward and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Why don't you get undressed and go and lie down?" she said softly.

Edward almost ran into the bedroom shedding his clothes as he went. Bella laughed as she strolled in behind him.

He lay on the bed with the pillows propping him up. His cock was hard and Edward stroked it lazily as he looked at her.

Bella licked her lips; he was magnificent sprawled out across the bed. Her hands went up to her blouse and she slowly unbuttoned it and pulled it out of her waistband. She pulled it off slowly and Edward groaned. His hand tightened around his length. Bella was wearing a red sheer bra. Her nipples were hard and poked through them.

She smiled at him and she undid her skirt. As it fell to the ground Edward thought that he was going to cum right there. Bella's matching panties had little black bows that went down to her slit. _Wait... were they..._

Edward swallowed and he felt a film of sweat break out on his forehead, in spite of the cool day.

"Bella… oh God! Are those…?" he couldn't even finish his sentence as he looked at her moist centre peeking out at him.

Bella fingered her black lace topped thigh highs suggestively.

"What, Sweetheart? Are they… crotch less…? I think so… would you like to check for me?" she asked innocently and she reached back and unclasped her bra. She lifted a leg and rested it on the bed and she rolled the thigh high off.

Edward flicked his thumb over the head of his cock and spread the pre cum over it. He wasn't going to last…

"Bellaaa…" he whimpered.

Bella smiled at him and raised an eyebrow, "Soon, Sparky… have patience."

She changed legs and Edward saw that her centre was dripping with her nectar.

As Bella finished taking off her thigh highs she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and the next moment she was flying through the air and found herself on the bed with Edward hovering over her.

"You little tease! I hope you liked your little bit of fun, Baby, because you're in a whole lot of trouble now!" he ground out as he lowered his mouth to her core.

Bella laugh turned into a moan as he bit down on her pussy. He couldn't get enough of her! He bit down gently on her clit and sucked it into his mouth as his fingers found purchase in her core. She was soaking, her heat and scent was driving Edward crazy!

Bella grabbed the sheets as she felt her inside tense up.

"Fuck Edward, don't stop! That feels so good! More Edward, please fuck me with your fingers!" she moaned and he drove three fingers into her, curling them as Bella came with a shout.

He moved his mouth down to her centre and he sucked and licked her juices up.

He moved up her body and he didn't wait but plunged himself into her heat. Harder and faster and Bella came again as Edward pumped into her. They lay in each other's arms, sweaty and sated.

"Bella, I think you are going to be the death of me. But what a way to go!" he chuckled into her neck.

Bella laughed as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, you juvenile!" she said and he smacked her thigh.

"Hey!" she protested.

They lay quietly for a while and then got up and went to have dinner. Edward told her that Maggie normally prepared dinner when he was home.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly as Edward worked on some music and Bella worked in the den on her plan for the gallery.

Edward felt a sense of normal and routine to have Bella sit across the music room where he sat and played the piano. He was frowning as he played a piece of music and then he quickly pulled pencil from between his teeth and wrote the notes down on the score sheet.

He sensed her eyes on him and he looked up and gave her a quick smile and a wink and they went back to work.

Home! They were home and it was good.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: Are you all okay? Your reviews are wonderful and I have so much fun replying to each one – well I try to! Thanksgiving week is up next, so we can let out a collective breath and get ready to enjoy some good old fashioned, sexy times with the Cullen's (because we know that none of them can keep it in their pants!) **

**Till next week,**

**Michele (justginger/peoplelikeus)**


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – the twisted plot is mine!

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION - AND IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 – PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

**The last chapter ended like this…**

_**The rest of the evening passed pleasantly as Edward worked on some music and Bella worked in the den on her plan for the gallery.**_

_**It felt normal and routine and Bella across the music room where Edward sat at the piano. He was frowning as he played a piece of music and then he quickly pulled a pencil from between his teeth and wrote the notes down on the score sheet.**_

_**He sensed her eyes on him and he looked up and gave her a quick smile and a wink and they went back to work.**_

_**Home! They were home and it was good.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 34**

Jacob was bored. He was bored, moody and thoroughly pissed off. Bella had not returned to her apartment on Sunday night as Jim had said that she normally did. He had tried to get information on where that asshole Cullen lived but he had drawn a blank.

His phone number wasn't listed nor was his address and no matter where Jacob looked on the internet, he had been unable to trace the fucker!

Jim and Vicky had been great; they had given him the use of their pull out couch. He had gone out with them over the weekend and Jim had told him some very interesting stories about Bella and the Cullen's.

Vicky had gone to work this morning, but Jacob was watching shit on television, he had a plan to go into Bella's work today to see her.

Suddenly he heard noises from across the landing and he jumped up and went to the door. He looked through the peephole.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed. "Jim, come and look what is happening at Bella's place!"

Jim pushed him out the way, frowning when he saw what looked like movers! _What the fuck was happening? This is not how I planned for this to happen._ Jim thought.

He rushed to the window that overlooked the street and saw a moving van.

"FUCK! It looks like movers are here!" Jim growled at Jacob.

Jacob started to get angry at the prospect of being this close to Bella and she was still out of his grasp. If she moved in with her movie man fucker how was he going to get her back then? She would be surrounded by bodyguards all the time.

"I can see that, dipshit! Where the fuck is Bella?Move out of the way; let me get a fucking good look at what this whore is doing. She fucking better not be moving in with that mother fucker of an actor she is screwing behind my back. She has fucking hidden from me for long enough! How dare she think that she could just leave me like that? Fucking ass of a father of hers wouldn't even tell me a thing! I have been looking for her for five fucking years! She is so fucking stupid that she thought that she could just get with an actor and I wouldn't find out about it! I knew that she would slip up one day! She thinks she can just leave like that! I've got fucking news for her! She belongs to me, fucking bitch. When I get my hands on her..." Jim tuned out of Jacob's ranting, he had heard it all fucking weekend. He liked Jacob, but he was beginning to realise that he didn't play with a full deck of cards. Isabella Swan seemed to have sent him over the edge.

Jacob turned to face Jim, "You told me..." Jacob was furious.

Jim rushed over to the door, glaring at Jacob, "I know what I told you, just let me handle this!"

Jim opened his door and stepped over to Bella's open door. A man was packing what looked like kitchen appliances into a box.

"Hey man, I'm looking for Bella Swan? She is a friend of mine and she was supposed to meet me here today? Is this her apartment?" He asked innocently.

The man looked at him and shrugged, "Yeah well, I don't know about that. We only have instructions to pack this apartment's contents up and ship it off."

Jim thought quickly, "Wow, so is she moving out of state or what?"

The man looked him over more carefully. Mr Cullen had been very specific. No information was to be given to anyone _under any circumstances_.

"Sorry, man, I can't help you; I am here only to pack up. I am just following orders".

Jim nodded and after taking a quick look around the apartment he left and darted back into his place.

Jacob was pacing aggressively. He spun around at the sound of the front door opening, "What did you find out?"

Jim was pulling on a jacket and turned to him, "Let's get to your car, we are going to do a little recognisance. Those fuckers won't tell me anything, but I will bet you anything that she is moving in with Cullen. They are packing up all of her shit, clothes, furniture, appliances, everything. So we'll just have to follow them and see where they are taking her stuff to and then we have got her!"

Jacob swore; this was so not how he saw his reunion going! He grabbed a jacket and his keys and the two made their way to Jacob's car which was across the street.

The movers pulled out a little while later and Jacob pulled his Rabbit out behind them. Jim cautioned him to keep a safe distance.

The first stop made was to a storage facility. Jim went into the office just as one of the movers walked out.

He made up a story about needing to store something as Jacob quickly walked to where the movers were offloading some of the items.

He ran back to the car that was parked on the other side of the street. Jim joined Jacob moments later and Jacob pulled out and started to follow the van which had just pulled away...

"Well?" Jim said.

"They only offloaded some of her things. I'll bet they are taking the rest of her stuff to her new place! Stupid Bella! She thinks that she can hide from me again!"

After crossing the Golden Gate Bridge, the moving van drove through tree lined streets, where the properties were increasingly large and opulent. After a while it pulled into along driveway. There was a large double story house. It looked like a doll's house complete with ginger bread shutters and several outbuildings. The massive property was surrounded by high electrified fencing. Jacob pulled up in front of the property as the van pulled around the side of the house. They watched as the movers carried furniture up some outside stairs to what looked like a storeroom above the five car garage.

"Fuck me! So this is where Cullen lives!" Jim exclaimed. He was delighted that it was so easy! His motives were different than Black's for hunting down little Bella Swan. At first it had just been sport, but then he couldn't believe his luck when she had begun seeing Cullen. Sure, she looked like she could be a lot of fun! The bitch was his ticket to some great money! More importantly, he knew that another scandal could ruin the Cullen's. They had history; a score to settle!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella's boxes arrived on Wednesday morning just before they left for Napa. Bella directed them up to her studio and Rosalie's furniture was returned to her. Bella had left her bed behind and the rest of her stuff had been boxed up and put into storage for her. Maggie had been busy and Bella noticed that she had cleared half of the dressing rooms space for her. She protested that she didn't have enough clothes to warrant half of the space and Maggie had laughed and told her to give Alice and Rosalie a chance to correct that.

Jasper was driving his Discovery as Alice had received another speeding fine and Jasper was punishing her by not allowing her to drive. Edward had loaded up his Volvo SUV and Bella quickly put her cameras in front with her, making sure that she had enough film in her Nikon and that she had her charger with her before they set off.

The trip was only about an hour and a half, but Edward took his time and they stopped along the way so that Bella could take some pictures. He explained that the Cullens Crest was in St Helena and told her about the parks and sights in the Napa Valley.

The Cullen's winery was small Edward had explained, by most standards and their main wines produced was a Cabernet, a 'house blend red' and two white wines. His face lit up when he told Bella that he would show her around and she recalled his stories of Emmett and Rosalie's adventures amongst the vineyards. Edward wiggled his eyebrows, as he caught her blushing.

"Why Miss Swan, whatever are you thinking of? You look positively flushed." He chuckled as Bella flipped him off.

Bella was enthralled at the changing scenery. It was beautiful and she was almost bouncing up and down by the time the cars pulled into the long driveway, much to Edward's amusement.

Alice had called ahead and Esmé was standing on the wide flagstone wraparound porch when they pulled up the dirt circular driveway.

The main house looked as if it had always been there and Bella was enchanted. It reminded her in a lot of ways of the villas in and around Tuscany as the building seemed to ramble rather than be defined. The wraparound porch wrapped around the ground and the first floors and once again Bella could see that the house was light from the amount of windows. There were trails of ivy creeper and Bella saw what looked like rambling roses growing around the front door.

Alice and Bella were out of the cars and hugging Esmé before Edward had even got out of the car. He smiled as he watched the two women that he loved the most in the world hugging. He wondered if Bella even realised that she had reached out to hug Esmé first.

She was changing and growing every day.

Jasper came around and between the two of them and one of the grounds staff they picked up their bags and took them to their rooms.

Esmé had finally redesigned her children's bedrooms. Alice and Jasper's were done in the colours of stone and cobalt blue. Edward and Bella's was done out in forest greens and touches brown. Emmett and Rose's room was done in black and stone.

Edward's childhood home was made of grey stone and timber. It was just like the Cullen family, large and welcoming.

The hallway entrance hall opened up onto what Bella assumed was the middle of the house with a huge double staircase that wound up the centre of the home with a railing around the stairwell.

There were bowls of flowers everywhere and the air was heavy with their perfume. There was a huge fireplace in the formal lounge. The top of the mantle was almost six feet high. An enormous log was crackling in the hearth. The room was decorated in creams with chocolate brown accents on rugs and lamps. Esme had used an old fashioned pink rose patterned floral for scatter cushions and ottomans, and the almost eclectic style worked so well.

"Esmé your home is breathtaking!" Bella said as Esmé led her and Alice inside keeping an arm around their waists.

She laughed, "It's quiet without the children, but we love it here. And I am hoping that there will be the patter of little feet in these rooms one day soon!" she gave Alice a pointed look.

Carlisle walked in to the family room. "Not without a ring on someone's finger first, I hope!" he said in a mock stern voice.

Alice rolled her eyes as she rushed into her father's arms and Bella laughed as Carlisle greeted first Alice and then herself with a warm embrace and a kiss to their cheeks.

"You are looking good, Bella. Edward was worried about you." Carlisle said as he took in her flushed cheeks and shining eyes.

Esmé nodded and frowned, "You are much too thin, young lady, what on earth is Edward doing to you?"

Alice started laughing and Bella blushed and glared at her friend. "He's wonderful, Esmé… I had a bad time last week and I forgot to eat. Edward has been trying to fatten me up… he never stops trying to feed me!" she said in Edward's defence.

Carlisle wasn't convinced and he noticed that in spite of the fact that Bella looked happy, her skin felt papery and dry and he saw the dark smudges below her eyes.

"When was the last time you had a physical?" he asked quietly.

Bella scrunched up her nose as she tried to think back, "I think it was about two years ago, when I cracked a rib falling down some stairs." She smiled at him nervously, "Really, Carlisle, aren't you sick of playing 'doctor'? I believe that you are off for the next week, so don't you want to take a break?" Bella felt her colour rise again as she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She hated being the centre of any kind of attention.

Esme's had touched her shoulder and she guided her to one of the cream embossed couches, "Sweetheart, Carlisle has been a doctor so long that he doesn't know how to switch off! Now, I'm going to go and get some refreshments. You and Alice sit here; the boys will be down soon. Carlisle, will you help me, please?" Esmé gave her husband a pointed look that he knew better than to ignore.

"Of course, Darling." He smiled at the girls and followed his wife.

As soon as they were in the kitchen Esmé turned on Carlisle and pinned him with a look that would have sent her children scattering.

"Carlisle Cullen, don't you dare start upsetting that child! She is in a state and you are going to make it worse! I knew that something was wrong. This is not just about her having a bad day or week! There is much more here and you…" She stopped talking to take a breath and Carlisle took full advantage of that by crossing the farm style kitchen and putting his fingers over her lips. She glared at him in protest.

"Esmé, you know that I am not going to scare Bella. I agree with you that there is something wrong. I noticed how Bella moved closer to Alice when I asked her about going for a physical. But I think she is anaemic and her system is run down. I want to have a word with Edward and I do want to check Bella out. Have a little faith in me Darling. Now talking of physical..." He leaned down and took his wife into his arms and his lips covered hers.

"Carlisle, come on! We don't have time… the children…" she protested as he slid his tongue across her lip.

Esme moaned and opened her mouth. Carlisle had been on duty at the small St. Helena Hospital and she had missed him the night before.

"The children do it every chance they get..." He kissed her neck and she moaned "They can dam well kiss their own partners…" he nibbled on her ear. "I think I need to examine you, Mrs Cullen…" he whispered in her ear and she shuddered and giggled, "Doctor..."

"OH MY GOD! DAD! MOM! WHAT THE HELL…?" Edward screeched like a girl.

Carlisle groaned and slowly released his wife and he stepped behind her to discreetly hide the bulge in his pants but Edward noticed and rolled his eyes as he shook his head at them.

"Seriously; get a room you two! Mom, the kettle is whistling off the hook!" he scolded as he walked past them to switch the whistling kettle off.

Alice, Jasper and Bella came into the kitchen and took one look at Esme's flaming red face as well as the look of irritation that was on Carlisle's and alarm bells went off.

Alice looked up at her parents with narrowed eyes, "Oh for the love of... Please tell me that Edward didn't just catch you two..."

Esme turned abruptly and began to set out the tea cups and saucers. Alice started to laugh as Edward grumbled about needing to wash his eyes out with bleach and Bella and Jasper took their places at the large oak kitchen table.

Carlisle bit back another curse. Cockblocked by his own gown ass children!

Esme took orders for coffee and tea although she ignored her two children.

Edward was grinning at his mother's discomfort and he looked at Bella and winked, "So Mom, where did you get that hickey?" he said and Esmé almost dropped the tea pot as her hand shot up to her neck. "What?" her voice was downright panicked and Alice, Jasper and Edward cracked up laughing.

Bella gave Edward a dirty look and shook her head as she helped Esmé take out milk and cream.

"Ignore the juvenile, Esmé. I do!" She said.

"Edward Anthony! Stop embarrassing your mother!" Carlisle said sternly, but the smirk on his face and the gleam in his eye belied his tone.

Esmé looked up at Carlisle and smirked at him, "Carry on, buster, and we will see who has the last laugh!"

Carlisle stopped laughing immediately and shook his head vigorously at Edward.

Edward relented and wrapped his arms around his mother he kissed her on the cheek. Alice rolled her eyes at Bella as Esme smiled in spite of her folded arms, "Sorry Mom. The old man didn't give you a hickey; he needs to take his teeth out for that!"

And with that he took off out of the kitchen with Carlisle hot on his heels. Alice turned to Bella, "Mom is a push over when it comes to her sons! They have always got away with murder, I sometimes wonder if they had murdered me, whether anyone would even have noticed!" She said with a pout.

Jasper pulled her onto his lap and consoled her as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Alice hid her face in his neck as she giggled.

Esmé turned to Bella as if they were the only ones in the room, "You must excuse my children Bella. Sometimes I think that they were raised by a pack of wolves." She said and she poured the tea.

Edward and Carlisle ambled in to join the others. Edward's hair was even more mussed up than usual and Carlisle had changed into jeans, a long sleeve t shirt and a cream cable sweater. He was dressed almost exactly the same as his son. Bella couldn't believe that all these good-looking men belonged in one family.

Even though she knew that Carlisle and Edward were not blood related she watched as they stood together and she smiled at the identical way that they stood with one foot crossed over the other and the way that they held their coffee mugs in the same way, with the handle of the mug facing away from their bodies.

Esmé noticed her scrutiny of the men and she leaned towards her and murmured, "It's uncanny, isn't it? They are like un-identical twins. From the time he came to live with us, Edward followed Carlisle everywhere. He did everything that Carlisle did, from brushing his teeth, to holding his mug in that ridiculous manner, the pinching of the nose and the hair thing? Pure Carlisle and it's even worse when you see the three of them together, because Emmett has the same habits, I thank the good Lord for blessing me with daughters. Alice and Rosalie and now you are my saving grace!" Bella smiled at the love in Esme's voice. She was a doting wife and mother and she was proud of it.

Bella felt a tug in her heart as she looked at everyone teasing and laughing with each other. She could only imagine what it was like to grow up in this home with these people. The love and closeness that they shared was almost tangible and Bella wondered if she would ever feel as if she belonged.

She felt someone watching her and she looked up into Jasper's sympathetic gaze. He winked at her and nodded. "Don't fight it Darlin', just accept that you are part of the family."

Bella gave him a quick smile and dipped her head down so that her hair hid her blush.

Carlisle spoke up above the noise, "What are you kids doing today?"

Alice looked up at her father, "Well, Mom made reservations for us to have a spa day at Medowood tomorrow. Emmett and Rosie will be here early, so we are taking off when they get here and then we thought that we would all be there, because you guys are playing golf, we could all just get ready there and we could all meet up for dinner. Edward, why don't we do the touristy thing this afternoon? We could go to the Soap Company and Woodhouse Chocolate or perhaps..." Alice rattled off.

Edward held up a hand, "Jeez Tink, slow down! It's not like we are leaving soon, we are here for five days! Anyway, I want to show Bella around here first. She hasn't even seen the winery or anything."

Alice crossed her arms and glared at her brother, "You don't have to get all pissy on me! I was…"

"Okay! Enough you two! Bella isn't a doll that you can fight over! Carlisle, you are in charge of making sure that your children help you finish making lunch" Esme's look stopped the groans, "In the mean time I am going to go for a walk with my newest daughter… alone, Edward. You can have her back in a little while."

Edward looked over at Bella, who looked spooked suddenly and he noticed that her hands were clenched together on the table; her nails were digging into the skin. He walked over to the kitchen table and pulled her up. He kept one arm around her as he turned to face his family who were looking at them with a mixture, guilt and concern.

Edward pulled away from her and took her hand, "Mom, I'm just going to show Bella where our room is and she will meet you downstairs in ten minutes, okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he drew Bella up the kitchen staircase. He walked up to the third floor and opened and first door at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, this is our room" he said as he closed the door behind them.

He pulled Bella into his arms as the door closed, "Are you okay, Baby?" he whispered into her ear.

"Why does s-s-she want to t-t-talk to me?" Bella whispered back.

Edward frowned down at her, "Isabella..."

Bella lifted her hands and put them on his chest. "I'm sorry." She said quickly and moved away from him to look around the room.

She stood at the window and looked down onto the vineyards and the beautiful valley that seemed to roll on for miles and concentrated in slowing down her breathing and calming her nerves.

Edward moved to stand behind Bella and ran his hands up and down her arms gently, soothing her further.

Bella spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere, "It is so beautiful here. I can imagine you growing up here, all wild and free." She smiled as she turned to face him, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. She knew that Esme would be waiting for her.

"I'd better go..." she said as she moved to step past him, but Edward stopped her with a hand to her hip.

Edward tipped her chin up so that he was looking into her eyes. He smiled tenderly at her, "There's no need to apologise, Little Girl, and you are safe here. My mother loves you and she just wants to spend some time with you that is all. She is not going to ask you anything embarrassing and if she does, you can tell her to ask me instead!" He stroked her cheek as he spoke.

He leaned down and captured her mouth in a soft kiss.

"You are mine, Isabella and I _will _keep you safe." He promised and Bella thought that she would swoon at the intensity in his eyes.

"She'll come and drag you off if we don't go down now!" Edward joked.

Bella took out her jacket and they walked down the stairs. Edward pointed out Alice's and Emmett's room. He explained that his parents had moved their room to the same floor as their oldest and youngest children when they were teenagers as Alice had learned Emmett's trick of climbing out of her window at night!

Esme was waiting and she hooked her arm through Bella's as she led them down a pathway through her rose garden.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward watched Bella and his mother walk away from the house and turned to find his father staring at him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Edward, come talk to me in the office for a few minutes. Ali, Jasper, can you two carry on with lunch? I think that your mom has finished making the butternut soup, you just need to whip the cream a little and cut up the brochette and grill..." Carlisle said.

Alice interrupted him, "Dad, I know the drill! You two go on." She took Jasper's hand and they walked into the kitchen.

Edward and Carlisle walked into Carlisle's office. Edward loved this room and he took a moment to let memories flood his mind. Of him at age five, eight, twelve, fifteen, sitting in front of his father's large leather topped desk. He smiled to himself as once again he found himself flopped down in one of the chairs that faced the desk as his father took a seat next to him.

"You look good, Son. You look happy." Carlisle said.

Edward smiled, "I am, Dad. She is the most important thing in my life. She makes everything better, brighter somehow."

Carlisle grinned at him, "She gives you a run for your money and puts you in your place! Your mother tells me you are composing again."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yes, Dad, I am. You know Mom knows far too much about my life. She and Maggie are like the FBI!"

Carlisle's smile faded and his eyes became troubled, "Your phone call the other evening upset us both, Edward. We love Isabella and we love you; we want to see you happy, but son, it is obvious to me that Bella is buckling under the pressure of whatever she is dealing with!"

Edward was scowling, "What are you saying Dad? That I must walk away from her, just like her fucked up parents have? Or fuck her up even more like her ex did? Bella is my LIFE! Do you understand that? I will NOT give her up! If she has problems, then those are MY problems too..."

He jumped up and turned to leave but Carlisle was blocking his path.

"Edward, calm the FUCK down and don't you DARE talk to me like that, EVER!" Carlisle's voice was hard as nails.

Edward was shocked, his father had never sworn at him and he had seldom even raised his voice to his children.

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Dad. I'm just really protective of her." He said quietly and he felt relieved when his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, I know what it feels like to be protective over a woman. I know what it feels like to want to take on the world in her defence. When Esme fell pregnant, I knew that I was going to marry her, even though she was seventeen and I was only eighteen. I thought that I was going to have to battle the world and I was prepared to. I was defensive and ready to do battle with anybody and everybody that even looked her skew! Your grandfather almost punched my lights out because I shouted him down in this very office when I brought Esme here after her family kicked her out of her house." Carlisle said calmly.

They sat down again. "What I wanted to say is that you are good for her. I can see how you both calm each other down no matter what the situation. She gravitates towards you without even knowing that she is doing it. I would like to examine her sometime this weekend. You are obviously doing a great job in making her rest and keeping her fed, but I think that she is anaemic and she could do with a multivitamin and maybe a vitamin B shot. Would you mind if I suggest it to her?"

Edward smiled at his father. He loved this man so much and he was ashamed that he had misjudged him. He knew in his heart that Carlisle would always support him. He would never interfere unless one of his children was in danger.

"Thank you Dad. I will feel much better if you examine Bella. At least I will know that she is on the road to recovery. I'm sorry that I disrespected you. You know that I love you and Mom and I am grateful, every day of my life that you chose to keep me." Edward got to his feet.

Carlisle stood up pulled his youngest son into his arms. Edward returned his hug. "We didn't have a choice, Edward. We always loved you as if you were our own. It was the saddest day of my life when my best friend died, but he gave us the greatest gift. Now come on before your sister burns the kitchen down again!"

Edward started laughing, "Dad, you know that Emmett started that fire, he told Alice to use the dish towel on the flames..."

They were still laughing when they walked into the kitchen.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

"It is a pity that you have missed the harvest and summer when my roses are in full bloom. I love my garden and it has won quite a few awards around here! But we have next year." Esme said.

As they walked Esme talked about the children growing up and pointed out the tree house that Emmett and Edward still maintained in good condition. It was huge and built around an old oak tree. It looked more like an adult tree house and Esme laughed and explained that because Emmett was so tall, Carlisle had made sure that it would take his weight and his height. She said that the boys could still be found out there sometimes.

Esme pointed out the restaurant in the distance and she suggested that they take a walk down to the pond that stood on their property. There was an arbour to one side of it and Esme walked in and sat down. She patted the space next to her. Bella, who had been quiet for most of the walk, grew increasingly nervous and she was fidgeting and picking her cuticles.

Esme placed a hand over Bella's two. She looked at the newest member of her family for a moment and smiled.

"There is no need to be nervous or afraid, Sweetie; I am not going to interrogate you. We just haven't spent much time together lately and I know that you have been taking a lot of strain, what with the paparazzi and everything. Is there anything that we can do to help you through it?"

Bella blinked back tears, she looked at Esme and she saw only affection in her face. Bella surprised them both by reaching out to hug Esme.

"Thank you Esme! It means a lot to me to know that you are happy that I am in Edward's life." She pulled away and this time her smile was genuine although there was an underlying sadness that still reflected in her eyes.

"Well of course we are happy! Dad, I mean, Carlisle and I are ecstatic about it, Bella. You have brought Edward to life and it is wonderful to see. You don't know how long we have waited for you to come along; you are so good for him, for all of us!" Esme said truthfully. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Bella tried to shrug it off, "Oh it's nothing... well, it's just my... father is, how shall I put it? He is less than pleased about my relationship and now he's accusing me of sleeping with half the boys back in Forks!"

Esme didn't say anything for a moment. She could see the hurt on Bell's face and in her voice, she reached out a hand and held Bella's, "Bella, parents are a different breed of species. You will discover this when you and Edward become parents. We are incredibly protective and hostile to anyone that threatens or seems to threaten our children, even when they are not children anymore! Your father doesn't know Edward and he only knows what he reads about in the tabloids. You are his little girl and Edward is the big bad wolf..." Bella pulled her hand out of Esme's and stood up.

She walked over to the railing of the arbour and looked out over the pond. Suddenly she turned back to face Esme.

Bella's eyes and tone were hard as stone, "Please don't confuse you and Carlisle with my parents, Esme! Charlie and Renee don't give a shit about me and they have never been protective over me! The big bad wolf has been and gone and Charlie did nothing to stop him!" Bella was breathing hard and she put a shaky hand up to her hair and let out a breath in to the silence that ensued.

Esme didn't try and cover the silence with mindless chatter, she knew that this was one of the scars that Bella carried on her heart and even thought she didn't understand everything that Bella had said; she understood that this young woman had been severally damaged in her young life.

Bella was filled with shame for the way that she had spoken to Esme who had never shown her anything but kindness and love. She sighed and sat down next to her again, "Esme, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to be rude..." Esme reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's ear which reminded her so much of Edward that she smiled and leaned into Esme's hand.

"Don't be silly! You have every right to be pissed off with your parents! You don't owe me an apology at all. You've met my children right? Well then you know firsthand what comes out of their mouths... and as for Carlisle, well, you saw just a little of his brand of shit today...!" Bella laughed as Esme rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Come on! We'd better go back before my son sends out a search party."

As they walked back, Bella found herself telling Esme what had been happening in her life with Mona and Jim. She didn't mention the fact that she had essentially moved in yet. Esme was quite outraged at Mona's behaviour and they walked into the family room with Esme almost shouting, "What a bitch!"

Four heads shot up from the pool table that they were concentrating on and Bella and Esme burst out laughing at the looks on everyone's faces.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at his wife and Bella chuckled at the all too familiar gesture.

Edward hurried over and unbuttoned Bella's coat, fussing over her and needing to reassure himself that she was alright.

"Stop fussing, Edward! You are like a whore with wet panties!" Esme snapped as she took off her own coat.

Bella's jaw dropped and Carlisle looked over at his wife, "Have you been drinking, Darling?" he asked more than a little turned on. A tipsy Esme was an aggressive, horny Esme.

Esme grinned at him, "Not yet Honey, not yet."

Edward looked at Bella, she seemed to be fine, more than fine actually, and she seemed relaxed. He noticed that she smiled at him as she touched the necklace that was lying under her sweater and he thought back to that morning…

**FLASHBACK**

_Bella and Edward were eating breakfast after their workout and Bella cleared her throat as if she was nervous._

"_So, we are going to be away for the weekend, right?" She bit her lip and pushed a piece of French toast around her plate, Edward nodded and then realised that she wasn't looking at him._

"_Yeah Baby, what's the matter?" he asked, puzzled by her tone._

"_Um, well, I was wondering," she took a deep breath and took a quick look at him from under her lashes, "areyougoingtocollarme?" she asked in a rush, her cheeks turning pink._

_Edward's eyes showed his confusion as he tried to work out what the fuck she just said, _

"_Pardon?"_

_Bella rolled her eyes and she sighed, "I was wondering if you were going to collar me this weekend?" she said as her eyes darted to meet his._

_Edward sat back and stared at her for a moment, "Gee, okay, well I hadn't really thought about it, I just thought that we would take a break after… what happened". _

_Bella had pleaded with Edward to take her back into the playroom, but he had refused repeatedly in the past few days, he was not taking a chance on her freaking out, even though she argued that by not taking her back in there, he was upsetting her even more._

_Bella leaned forward and covered his hand with hers, "I would like to suggest that you do, collar me… for our stay. You don't have to do anything, but wearing your collar, it just grounds me, it makes me feel secure."_

_Edward knew that this was the truth but he also knew that she would be bound by his rules if she wore it._

"_Bella… I'm not sure…" she knew that he was stalling and she wasn't having any of it._

"_Edward, come on! You keep telling me that we are in this together, so as your sub I am telling you what I need, now are you going to put my needs first, like you say you do, or are you only going to think of yourself?" she was calling him out._

_Edward looked at her in admiration, "Hmm, so now you want to pull that card, do you?" she nodded and tried to hide her smile, unsuccessfully, because he leaned forward and said quietly, "Be careful, Isabella, there is milk on your whiskers…" _THE VOICE! THANK YOU SWEET HEAVENS! THE VOICE IS BACK!_ Bella's girlie bits did flip flops and she felt herself getting wet._

_He went on, "If I collar you, then I am going to give you a set of rules to follow for the next five days." Her eyes went wide._

"_Oh yes, that's one of the conditions, you will wear it for the full five days. Next, you will not call me Master or Sir unless we are in our bedroom; nowhere else! You may speak freely at all times unless we are in our bedroom and we are playing" At her widened eyes, he smiled, "yes we are going to play, my naughty submissive. Just like you wanted to, and Isabella," she looked at him, "you may go and pack five toys that you want to take with us."_

_Bella squealed and jumped up from the table and then she was off out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Suddenly she ran back and kissed him noisily and then she was off again and she shouted as she ran up the stairs, "Thank you, Babe!"_

_Edward chuckled to himself as he followed her at a slower pace. _

_Bella found him in the bedroom waiting for her as she came back from the playroom. He saw that she was holding her art supply bag. He raised his eyebrows at her._

_Bella laughed as she explained, "I needed something to put everything into."_

_He smiled and curled his finger at her; there was a pillow on the floor._

_Bella dropped to her knees and put her hands in her lap and her head down._

_He pulled out her collar from Italy, "Will you accept my collar and the rules that go with wearing it? Will you submit to me, Isabella?" he asked._

"_I will and I submit myself to only you, Sir" she said._

_Edward attached her collar and his hands went to the buckle of his belt._

"_I want your mouth on me, Isabella." His eyes closed tightly as he felt her warm lips slide over the head of his cock…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"EDWARD!" Edward's eyes shot open and he felt his cheeks grow warm as five pairs of eyes were watching him.

"Huh?" he said.

Carlisle laughed and slapped his shoulder, "We have called you three times, Son; lunch is ready!"

Edward smiled and slipped his arm around Bella's waist as they walked into the dining room.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered.

Edward laughed softly, "Just remembering this morning…" he said and he heard Bella giggle,

"Good times." She said.

Edward held out her chair for her and leaned down as he pushed her seat in, "Cheeky!" He kissed her cheek and slid into the seat next to her.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The rest of the day had passed quickly. After lunch Carlisle and Esmé had gone for a 'nap' and Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice had left the house before they heard anything that they shouldn't and had gone for a drive.

Alice and Bella had done a bit of shopping. Bella had bought Carlisle and Esmé a beautiful set of picture frames. She had seen that the wall in the formal lounge was covered in photographs of the family and friends. Bella thought that she would take some photos; she would put her favourite choices into frames for them as a Christmas gift. She also bought Esmé chocolates from the chocolate factory and she bought Carlisle a bottle of Coffee Tequila.

Bella found a beautiful cardigan for Sue and a watch for Seth. She didn't find anything for Charlie, but she figured that she had time before she went home for Christmas.

They went to Esme's Restaurant for dinner and they took golf carts, which the girls found fun. They split into two carts girls verse the boys. Esme drove Alice and Bella to and from the restaurant. On the way home they all decided to have a race, against Jasper, Edward and Carlisle better judgements. Carlisle swore it was the last time he would allow the ladies to dive themselves anymore!

Once they all returned home from dinner, they parted ways at the first floor landing and Edward and Bella went upstairs, Edward smiled as Bella almost skipped up the stairs.

He closed his door and made sure to lock it. Bella was in the adjoining bathroom and he could hear her humming as she brushed her teeth. She came back into the bedroom and stopped when she saw that he had undressed and was only wearing his jeans.

"Isabella, take out the toys that you have chosen and leave them on the dresser. Then I want you to get undressed and lay on the bed, okay?"

Bella smiled, "Yes, Master." She said.

Edward went into the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth, he was excited to see what Bella had chosen.

When he went back into the bedroom he saw that Bella was lying naked in the middle of the bed.

His eyes darted to the dresser and he stood shocked for a moment._ She never ceases to amaze me, _was his thought as he looked at the array of 'toys' that Bella had assembled.

Vibrator

Ball gag

Rope

Riding crop

Nipple & clit clamps - Edward smirked at that one, she was had been itching to try that out.

Edward's eyebrows rose as he saw that she had also packed some warming lube and a blindfold. He worked his smile off his face and stood with his back to her, he didn't want her to see just how much her choice had excited him.

"Isabella" he said quietly and he heard Bella's breath quicken in the quiet room,

"Yes Master?" she didn't even try and hid her eagerness.

"I said five toys, Little Girl, how many did you select?" _She would be the death of him!_

"We needed reserves, Master..." she said with a giggle in her voice.

He walked over to the bed and stared down at her. Bella's eyes were closed and she was wiggling around, obviously aroused, from the delicious smell that seemed to permeate his brain and his cock.

He leaned down and he heard Bella gasp as she felt the heat from his body so close to hers,

"How many, Isabella?" He asked quietly.

"Um, nine, Master." She whispered.

"What are the other two?"

"My Sqweeler and a paddle, Master." She said and bit her lip.

"Hmmm. Well, the Sqweeler is only for good girls and you are naughty, so you can't have that one tonight, and I think we will keep the paddle for tomorrow morning. We will start our day with a few strokes so that you will remember to be a good girl tomorrow, what do you think?" Bella could tell that Edward wasn't joking.

Bella wanted to give an almighty rebel yell or something – _Fuck me! YES!_ Bella couldn't believe that she was even wetter from the promise of a spanking, but she was!

"Whatever you wish Master." She said and she wanted to roll her eyes at the excited tone in her voice.

Edward chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, "Good little Submissive..."

He straightened up and turned to make his selections for the evening. She wanted to be spanked and she had found a unique way of asking for it.

Picking up the ball gag, riding crop and the clamps he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Bella.

"Stand up, Isabella and keep your eyes open and looking at me. I want you to see what I am doing to you." He said.

Bella opened her eyes and swung her legs to the side of the bed as she sat up and Edward could see her juices glistening on her pretty little pussy lips. She was so wet! He felt his cock jump in response to her arousal.

Bella stood in front of him with her hands clasped in front of her and her hair flowing down over her shoulders. Her lips were slightly swollen and pouty and she was fidgeting impatiently by bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet and clenching and unclenching her hands.

He leaned around her and smacked her rounded bottom lightly and Bella grinned and wiggled a little more.

He struck her again, a little harder, "Stop provoking me, Isabella, or you might bite off more than you can chew!" He warned darkly.

Bella quietened herself.

"Sorry, Master." She said and almost immediately she felt the sting of his palm again.

"Did I tell you to speak? Now, you are racking up the spankings for tonight already. I have counted eight so far, but tonight I am going to do things a little differently. You are being too noisy so I am going to put the gag on you, if you need to safe word you will move your hands as we agreed on, do you understand?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded and Edward gestured for her to kneel in front of him. When she was in the correct position, Edward attached her gag and then he kissed the sides of her mouth.

His hands moved down to her breasts and he began to twist and pull on her nipples. Bella couldn't resist arching her back and pressing her breasts into his fingers. Edward's one hand shot out and he smacked her on her hip sharply, "Stop moving Isabella!" He admonished her and she tried to rein her lust in slightly.

Her nipples were hard and distended and Edward picked up the clamps. When Bella saw what he had in his hand, she let out a moan in anticipation and Edward looked up. Her eyes were bright and she was smiling around her ball gag. He chuckled and leaned down to slip a finger through her folds to tickle her clit slightly. Bella's reaction was to moan loudly and to tilt her hips into Edward's hand, but he pulled away before she could make contact.

Bella growled in the back of her throat and Edward pinched her nipple between the tiny clips. Bella's eyes shot open and Edward placed his hand on her hair to sooth her.

"Hush now, Little Girl, you need to quieten down a little. Shh..." He pulled back to look into her upturned eyes, "Can you hold on for a little longer?" She nodded hesitantly, "Good girl. Soon, Isabella, soon I will let you cum all over my cock, would you like that?"

Bella groaned and she glared at him. He leaned forward and pinched and twisted her other nipple and then he attached the little clasp to it. He held the chain connecting her clamps together lightly in his fingers and he looked into her eyes as he gently pulled on the chain.

Bella's reaction was instantaneous; she gave a shout of protest as the small tug was not enough to pull her over the edge. He knew that if he attached the third clip to her clit that would send her over the edge, and Edward wanted to keep her holding on for a little while longer.

He pulled back from her and he picked up the riding crop instead. Bella gave a growl of protest and then she gasped as Edward's hand came down on her ass, sharper and harder than before.

"Stop trying to 'top' me, Isabella! You are not in control here, just submit and respond, for fucks sake!" He said sternly and Bella's eyes dropped to the ground as she gave a slight nod in apology.

"I want you to stand up and put clasp your hands behind your head. Stand with your legs apart and your back to me."

Bella obeyed without hesitation.

Edward moved behind her, "Eight strokes with the crop – and you are not allowed to cum. If you do, it will be the last time you cum until we get home!"

_Kill me now!_ Bella could feel her juices were now running freely down her thighs and she didn't think that she had ever been so aroused and ready in her life.

Edward didn't really want her to cum and so he used the crop a little harder than he had before, eliciting just the correct amount of sting to keep Bella from toppling over the edge but not enough to bring her to the edge and then pull her back with the next sting.

Edward stopped and moved right behind her so that Bella could feel his stiff cock pressed in the small of her back.

"On the bed Little Girl, on your back, feet flat on the bed with your legs spread nice and wide! Move!" He growled in her ear and she jumped and almost ran over to the bed to do his bidding.

The sight of Bella spread out on his bed was almost too much and Edward didn't dare touch himself in case he jazzed all over his floor.

He crawled between Bella's legs and he picked up the dangling chain with the third clamp attached. Bella was almost in frenzy and her juice made her thighs slippery and soaking. Edward didn't say a word as he touched her swollen clit and he rolled and pinched it in his fingers. He attached the clamp and his eyes flew up to Bella's as she let out a bitten off cry.

"Green Isabella?" He demanded urgently and Bella nodded vigorously.

Edward smiled at her, "Now comes the fun part, Isabella..."

He crawled over her and put his cock at her entrance, then picking up the chain he said with a wicked grin, "This goes in my mouth; every time I push into you and my body goes up, you will feel tugging on the chain. You will not move until I tell you, but if you do, I will stop moving immediately. This will cease the tugging that you are craving right now. Do you understand Isabella?"

All Bella could do was only nod. _The evil bastard!_

Edward put the chain in between his teeth and pushed into Bella's heat. Bella's muffled scream could be heard from behind the gag, as the chain pulled sharply on all her sensitive areas. He pulled out slowly, even though he wanted to pound into her pussy with abandon, but he forced himself to go slowly.

On the third tug, Bella muffled screamed was guttural as she came with such force that Edward felt her muscles clamp almost too hard around him. Almost!

He began to move faster and harder, never letting go of the chain, making Bella tumble into another climax. Edward came as Bella screamed for the third time and her body was shaking and sweating.

Edward removed the clamps from Bella's breasts, causing her to wince at the sudden rush of blood. He massaged and sucked on her aching nipples. Edward moved his body down so he was lying between her legs and he gently removed the clamp on her clit. Edward started licking her clit gently so the blood moved freely trying to ease the pain for Bella. Edward was determined to help her find another release by the time Bella neared the point of ecstasy for the fourth time, she was weeping, and her climax was so severe, that she could not move her limbs.

Edward removed the gag and gently massaged her jaw. Once Edward was satisfied with Bella's recovery, he picked her up and carried her into the shower. Placing her on the bench he proceeded to wash her body down, giving her the aftercare she craved. Once they were finished, he helped Bella out and towel dried her down and helped her back into bed.

Bella was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Edward smiled as he cleaned and put the toys away. He crawled into bed behind her and smiled in the darkness as he curled around her.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Emmett and Rosalie arrived just as everyone finished having breakfast. The girls all piled into Edward's SUV and headed to the spa for the day. While the guys took the golf buggies, seeing as the girls were banned from driving them and headed off toward the Country Club to play golf.

Bella tried hard not to wiggle too much while she was driving Edward's car to the spa, but her ass was a little tender from her morning spanking, Edward had promised her the night before. As a reward for her 'good behaviour', Edward made love to her in the shower afterwards. Alice caught her smug smile and grinned as she raised her eyebrows, to which Bella blushed and shook her head.

They had a full day of pampering, as well as a wonderful lunch and after manicures and pedicures they all had their hair done and then they went to the double room that Esmé had reserved to get dressed.

Alice had brought dresses for everyone and Bella was to wear a navy blue strapless sheath that seemed quite demure until she moved and one saw the slit that reached up to her upper thigh. She slipped her feet into silver sandals and the silver wrap looked like liquid silver.

Esme's gown was black, long sleeved with a low back. Rosalie looked exquisite in a dull gold gown that fitted her like a glove and Alice had chosen a deep purple dress that had a silver diagonal stripe running from her shoulder to her opposite hip.

The four women walked into the dining room, completely unaware at the looks of admiration, envy and desire that followed them.

The four men that stood at the bar had drawn their own admiring looks and sighs as they had entered not long before in their black tuxedos and white starch shirts.

They turned as one when they heard a murmur in the room. The look on each of their faces told anyone who was looking that they were all happily captivated by the approaching women.

Carlisle smiled at his wife and he kissed her hand, "You are breathtaking." He said quietly and Esme's eyes told him that she felt the same.

Edward's eyes widened when he saw the slit in Bella's dress, his eyes softened when he saw her reach up and touch her collar. He put his arm around her and whispered, "Stunning."

Bella smiled and she whispered back "That's what I was thinking."

Emmett and Jasper quickly claimed their women and led them to the table.

Dinner was lively and Esmé was glowing. She reached under the table and clasped Carlisle's hand. He looked at her and smiled. Nothing made him happier than seeing his girl happy.

Just as they were about ready to stand to leave, Edward noticed another dinner guest making their way to the Cullen's table. He stiffened and he spat out, "you have got to be fucking kidding me..."

"Edward!" Esmé scolded and then she saw who he was looking at. "Fuck..."she said.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Bella and Jasper looked at her in shock, until Alice turned to see who she was looking at, "Em..." she said.

"Good evening Cullen family!" a friendly voice trilled out.

The dining room fell silent.

Carlisle looked up and glared at Carmen Denali.

Carmen and her husband Eleazar stood together at their table. Eleazar looked very uncomfortable indeed. "Good evening Carlisle, I'm sorry, I tried..." he said quietly.

Carlisle smiled at his one time friend, "I understand El, but you need to leave us alone, please."

Bella was completely confused at the expressions of fury on everyone's face. Emmett was actually holding onto Rosalie as she struggled against his arm to keep her in her seat.

Eleazar looked around the table, "Forgive us for ruining your evening. Carmen, come on!" he took the arm of the older woman and half pulled her across the room.

The dining room erupted into a buzz of whispers.

Carlisle looked at his wife and children. "I will settle the bill; I think this evening is over. Rosalie, are you okay, Sweetheart?"

Rosalie just nodded as Emmett pulled her closer to his side.

Bella was not going to ask any questions, but she could feel that the couple were bad news for the Cullen's.

Edward stood up together with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. The women got up from the table and every eye in the dining room watch the party leave.

There were a couple of photographers that had heard that Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock were at the Cullen Family Estate for Thanksgiving Thanks to money hungry employees from the set of the movie, and people that are willing to pay any amount of money for information on Edward and Jasper. ,The press were rewarded with pictures of all the Cullen family and as a bonus, Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan. This was going to be great for the tabloid business.

It was one of the rear occasions that the photographers were also treated to almost getting their cameras smashed by Emmett Cullen, who threatened to hit someone if they didn't get their cameras out of his face. Great for business, but hazardous to one's health, so the two men beat a hasty retreat. The weekend hadn't even begun yet so they could afford to bide their time.

Emmett had gone home to get his jeep after golf and he, Rosalie and his parents drove home ahead of the others.

Edward was silent on the drive home and Bella could feel herself getting more and more nervous.

_Who were that couple and why did they have such a dramatic affect not only on the Cullen's but on the entire restaurant? It had seemed that everyone was just holding their breath, waiting for…what exactly?_

Edward ran his hands through his hair and looked in the rear view mirror. The look on Jasper's face was one of anger and concern. He was holding Alice close to his body and Edward could see the fury on his sister's face.

He glanced across at Bella and he noticed that her hands were clenched in her lap; once again her nails were cutting into the soft skin.

He put out his hand and covered hers, making her let her hands go. He intertwined his fingers with hers and brought her hand up to kiss it softly.

Bella's eyes followed his gesture and he could see the anxiety in them even in the dark.

"It's okay, Isabella. Relax." His voice was deliberately calm and he saw her smile briefly as she tried to shake off the tension.

Alice spoke as they turned into the driveway, "Fuck this! Those cunts are not going to ruin this holiday, not again!"

"No they won't, but you are not going to help matters much if you go inside all aggro, so just can it!" Edward snapped at his sister as he brought the car to an abrupt stop in front of the double doors.

"Edward, we all have a right to…" she argued but Jasper cut her off.

"Alice, Edward is right. Please calm down! That bitch is too stupid to even realise that she has done anything wrong! She is not worth wasting your emotions on!" He got out and helped her out of the car and they walked inside the house.

Bella sat rigidly quiet. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?_

Edward was drumming his hands on the steering wheel and Bella could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

"They are Tanya and James' parents" he said quietly and it took a moment for Bella to remember who they were. The names sounded familiar… _Oh Fuck!_

Bella remembered the story that Rosalie had told her the day that they went out on the boat in Italy.

"Oh! I didn't realise that they lived around here." She said.

"We all went to the same schools. After what happened, Eleazar took his wife and his fucked up daughter and they left to go to their family in Alaska. He has had a manager running his winery, which almost neighbours ours. Obviously they are back and no one knew that they were back." His voice was cold and biting.

"You said that he took his wife and daughter, what happened to James?" She said.

Edward gave a snort of disgust, "It's the only time that Eleazar has stood up to his shrew of a wife! He threw him out and he cut him out of their lives completely. He disowned him. I believe that he made it legal as well. Come on, Baby, you must be freezing, I'm sorry I kept you out here for so long!" He rubbed his hand up and down her arm before he jumped out of the car and swiftly walked around to open her door.

Bella put her arms around his waist and hugged him. Edward looked down at her puzzled by the sudden strength in her hug but Bella looked up at him and explained, "You always make me feel better and calmer when you hold me tight, so I was just returning the favour!" She said with a small smile.

Edward slid his hands over the curve of her ass and lifted her against him as he kissed her, "Baby, you always make me feel better, but right now as you can feel, I am not calm!"

Bella felt his hard length pressed against her stomach and her breathing hitched as she slid down to the ground, "Come on, before you ruin my dress!"

They walked inside and Bella saw that the family was sitting in the lounge. Rosalie was on Emmett's lap, sipping from a glass of water. Esme was standing in front of the doors looking out into the darkness and Carlisle stood behind her with his arms around her stomach.

Alice was sitting in an armchair, biting her cuticles and Jasper was the only one who appeared relaxed. He was standing behind Alice's chair stroking her shoulders.

Edward walked over to his mother and Bella watched as Esme wrapped her arms around her son.

Bella stepped away and walked into the kitchen. She quickly put cups on a tray and made a huge pot of tea. She added milk and sugar to the tray and carried it slowly out to the lounge.

Jasper hurried over and took the tray from her and set it down on the low table in the centre of the room.

Esme wiped her eyes and smiled at Bella, "Thank you Sweetheart" she said and Bella just shrugged, "It's what we do for family right? Emmett told me it's an old family cure-all" she said blushing.

Edward felt warmth spread over his chest, and he couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face. _That's my girl! _He thought.

Nobody really spoke and Carlisle and Emmett stayed downstairs to lock up as everyone made their way to bed.

The next day was Thanksgiving and Bella knew from the excited way that everyone had spoken about the plans that it would be a busy day of preparation and cooking.

That night Edward made love to Bella with a new tenderness almost a reverence that was slow and exquisite in its intensity that had Bella crying out softly as they came together.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella had set the alarm on her phone for 5.30 a.m. but she woke up about fifteen minutes early. She had a plan to show her new 'family' how much she loved and valued them.

She quickly made sure that the alarm was deactivated as she slipped out of the warmth of Edward's arms.

He moaned a little in his sleep but turned his face into her pillow and turned over.

Bella had a shower and dressed in jeans, a long sleeved red t-shirt and a thick jersey. She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and put on thick socks and she carried an old pair of cowboy boots that she had. They were scuffed and worn, but Bella loved them.

She slipped out of the bedroom, after giving Edward a kiss on his shoulder.

She made her downstairs in the dark, very carefully, because the last thing that she needed was to wake up the household by crashing down the stairs.

She closed the door to the kitchen and turned the lights on. She loved the big kitchen that gave the appearance of being old, but had every modern convenience.

She and Esme had spoken about the menu for the dinner and Esme had told her roughly what she wanted to serve.

Bella put on a pot of coffee to begin her day and being mindful of the fact that Edward would be angry if she didn't eat, she picked on a raisin bran muffin as she made a list of what she needed.

Bella saw that the pumpkins had already been peeled and cut up and after familiarising herself with where everything was, she set to work, putting sweet potatoes and pumpkin on the stove and she peeled what seemed like a mountain of potatoes for roasting later together with carrots.

She prepared the bases for the pumpkin, sweet potato and apple pies and made the stuffing for the enormous turkey and then she went about shelling approximately three pounds of peas.

Once Bella was done and all that remained was to put the turkey and pies in the oven and to roast and cook the remaining vegetables, she looked up at the clock and was shocked to realise that it was almost half past seven.

She had cleaned up and there was the most delicious aromas of cooked apples, and baked biscuits.

Bella fried up some bacon and made French toast for the family, who she could hear was beginning to stir.

Emmett was the first one into the kitchen and the look of delight on his face when he saw the breakfast that Bella had prepared was enough to make Bella laugh.

"Little B! I might marry you myself if my lame ass brother doesn't! Did you get any sleep at all?" He didn't wait for an answer as he waited with impatience as Bella dished up for him.

Esme and Carlisle came into the kitchen next. Bella was smiling and her cheeks were pink from working in the kitchen. She look at Esmé in expectation, she hoped that Esmé would be happy about her gift to her family.

Esmé looked around and then she burst into tears.

Bella wanted to die on the spot! _What had she done? She was only trying to say 'thank you' and she knew how important the holiday was to Esme but it seemed that it had back fired on her!_

SHIT!

Bella stood staring at Esmé and Carlisle in horror as Esme covered her face with her hands as she stood crying like a baby. Bella could feel her entire body blush in shame and embarrassment. She wanted to run and hide, she needed to escape from having upset the only people that had really shown her kindness and love.

_Oh God! What have I done?_

Bella dropped the dishcloth on the floor as she stammered and stuttered an apology, "Car... E-E-Esme...I...d-d-didn't... I-I-I only... s-s-sorry!" was all she got out before she turned and fled out of the kitchen.

She raced past a shocked Alice, Jasper and Rosalie she ran out the front door.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – the twisted plot is mine!

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

**So at the end of chapter 34...**

_**Oh God! What have I done?**_

_**Bella dropped the dishcloth on the floor as she stammered and stuttered an apology, "Car... E-E-Esme...I...d-d-didn't... I-I-I only... s-s-sorry!" was all she got out before she turned and fled out of the kitchen.**_

_**She raced past a shocked Alice, Jasper and Rosalie she ran out the front door.**_

CHAPTER 35

Bella raced around the side of the house, taking the path that she had walked with Esmé the day before and she spotted the tree house. She didn't even think about what she was doing as she scrambled to climb the sturdy ladder.

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! What the fuck was I thinking? I didn't even ask her if I could work in her kitchen. Why would she want me to cook when she had everything planned? Why can't I ever do anything right?_

Bella could barely see where the ladder ended as she crawled up into the tree house. It had been left in its natural wood, but it had been varnished with a clear finish that protected the wood. Bella looked for the door inside and she sighed with relief when it opened easily.

She closed the door behind her, sliding down to the floor and staying against the door; Bella curled up into herself and stared crying. After a while her tears dried and she lay down on the floor hiccupping. Realistically Bella knew that at some point she would have to leave this little haven and go back to the house. She lay there and wondered what she should do.

_Maybe Esmé doesn't even want me here anymore. Maybe I can ask Edward to take me home because of all the food that I messed up. Maybe…_

There was a quiet knock on the door. Bella froze. The sound came again, this time Bella heard Carlisle's quiet voice coming through the door, "Bella? Can I come in, please? I just want to talk to you for a moment."

Bella sat up and noticed for the first time that she was bleeding or she had been bleeding. Her hand was bloody and it was on her jeans and jersey.

Bella scrunched her nose up as she got up and opened the door slowly.

Carlisle's face was calm but turned to concern when he saw the blood on her clothes.

"Bella! What happened?" he said coming inside.

Bella shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just noticed the blood myself." She held her hand up, "I must have cut it somewhere." She said softly and bit her lip.

Carlisle's eyes made a quick sweep of her and he reached out and gently took her hand. He tilted it up and pressed down on her palm, Bella hissed in pain.

He looked up at her and smiled reassuringly, "You've got a nasty cut here. Can we go into the surgery so that I can clean you up? Edward will have a heart attack if he sees you like this."

Bella was biting her lip and frowning, she nodded quickly and Carlisle opened the door and ushered her outside.

She turned to Carlisle, "I-I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I n-n-never m-m-meant to ups-s-set Esmé. I w-w-was trying to do s-s-something to s-s-say thanks f-f-for everything. T–t-to make t-t-today s-s-special." She felt tears in her eyes and she quickly brushed her hand over her eyes, but she flinched when she realised that she had used the hand with the cut in it.

Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder, "Let's get downstairs and get you cleaned up. Then we can sort out this colossal mix up!"

He went down the ladder first and kept a hand on Bella's back to help her down.

Once they were on solid ground again, Carlisle led her around the side of the house, where Bella noticed another door. As Carlisle was leading Bella up the stairs he was explaining the reason for this entrance to his surgery. Carlisle had always found it useful, if any of the work staff had injured themselves out in the vineyard. As they got to the top of the small set of stairs Carlisle opened the door guided Bella in; she was amazed to find the doctors room was essentially very well equipped.

Carlisle directed her to take a seat on the exam table.

Bella sat down awkwardly and watched as Carlisle quickly washed his hands and he set out a tray with pincers and an assortment of swabs. He gently took her hand in his and laid it on the table. He cleaned her hand in silence. Bella felt the tension leave her body as she absorbed some of the calm that Carlisle seemed to exude.

Once her hand was clean, Bella could see a gash on the fleshy part of her thumb. She moaned and turned her face away.

Carlisle chuckled, "Are you squeamish?"

Bella looked at him and she saw that he was watching her with amusement and sympathy etched on his face. She grimaced and shrugged, "Some, but I should be used to it by now, I'm quite clumsy." She said and they shared a smile.

Carlisle looked at her cut, "Hmm, it doesn't need stitches, but I need to clean it, then I'm going to strap it up. You might be sore later on, so I'm going to give you a couple of painkillers, okay?"

Bella nodded.

"Have you had a tetanus shot recently?" he asked and Bella nodded.

"Okay, that's good. Look Bella, I'm going to be honest with you. I think that your body is a little run down, maybe even dehydrated and malnourished. I would like to check you over and if you are I will prescribe some multivitamins or perhaps a tonic for you. Are you okay with that?"

Bella looked at Carlisle and thought about what he was saying to her. She instinctively wanted to brush off his concern, but she knew that she could trust Carlisle; he had never been anything but kind to her.

She frowned; she just didn't understand why he was being so nice to her now?

"Bella?" Carlisle prompted.

She looked at him and licked her lip, "Why are you being so nice to me? I made Esmé cry and I have single headedly ruined your Thanksgiving…" she whispered.

Carlisle pulled back from her, and Bella flinched.

"Esmé was crying because it is the nicest thing that anyone has done for her in a long time! We love you, she loves you, Bella! She is upset because she upset you."

Carlisle taped her wound and then he bandaged her hand. When he was finished he smiled at Bella.

"There now, all done. Will you let me do a quick check-up?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, thank you. Then maybe Edward will stop worrying about me and he'll stop trying to feed me!" she laughed.

Carlisle smiled, "Are you on any medication?"

Bella blushed, "I'm on the contraception injection. I've been on it for a couple of years. Not that I needed it until Edward."

_Mouth filter fail! You really want to have this conversation with Edward's father?_

Bella looked for a way out of the hole she was digging for herself, "Sorry! Too much information there! Sorry!"

Carlisle chuckled, "Oh please Bella, with Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper, we passed TMI about ten years ago! We have very few secrets in this family, even though we like to pretend that we do."

Bella giggled.

Carlisle pointed her to the scale, Bella made her way over to the scales and removed off her boots and stepped onto the scales. Carlisle looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Hmmm. How tall are you Bella, five two"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'm five feet four inches and 105 pounds isn't too bad, some might even say I'm just right." She retorted.

Carlisle just shook his head, "I would like to see you put on about five to ten pounds. You are too thin, Honey. Now let's finish this before Edward wears a hole in my carpet!" he ended loudly and Bella heard grumbling from behind the closed door on the other side of the room.

Her eyebrows raised and she met Carlisle's grin with one of her own.

"Edward?" she whispered.

Carlisle nodded and rolled his eyes, "Been there since I convinced him to wait for us in my office. He wanted to come after you, but I told him that he needed to calm down first. He heard Emmett and Alice shouting and he came bounding down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. It was rather dramatic for a while, even Jasper got in on the action."

Bella was blushing, "Oh shit! Sorry, but holy shit! This family is like one long soap opera!" she said and Carlisle burst out laughing.

"You only worked that out now?"

Bella chuckled as Carlisle went about finishing the physical by looked in her eyes and ears, listened to her breathing and heartbeat.

He insisted on giving her a vitamin B complex injection and in addition gave her a three month course of broad spectrum multivitamin tablets.

Carlisle went over some healthy snacks and an eating plan that Bella tried begging him not to tell Edward about, but he just grinned at her and said she would have to grin and bear it.

When they were finished, Carlisle assured her once again that no one was upset with her at all and he put his arm around her as he ushered her into his office.

Edward was pacing and turned as the door opened. He swore when he saw that she was bloody and her hand was bandaged up.

"Bella! What the FUCK happened?" Edward put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

"Edward… language, Son!" Carlisle admonished shaking his head.

"Sorry! Is she okay? Are you okay?" Edward asked, looking from one to the other.

Carlisle pointed to the chairs in front of his desk and he took his place in his seat.

Edward pulled Bella onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Carlisle rolled his eyes at his son, "Stop fussing Edward, Bella is fine. She must have cut her hand on a nail or something, but it is not serious and she didn't need stitches. What I would like to talk about is more important, and that is her health. Bella has given me permission, after a little persuasion to discuss this with you. She is underweight, and I have drawn some blood to check, but I suspect that she is anaemic as well."

Edward's arms tightened and Bella heard a rumble from his chest and looked at him in shock, _he was growling!_

Bella wanted to laugh but she quickly changed her mind when she met the stormy glare of Edward's eyes. His jaw was ticking and Bella could see an angry slash of colour across his cheeks, she quickly averted her gaze and turned back to Carlisle.

"We have spoken about Bella's eating habits and I gather from her that you have been making sure that she eats at least four meals per day as well as fruit, juice, milk and water?" Carlisle's voice was calm and quiet and Bella could feel Edward begin to relax behind her.

Edward nodded, "That's about right. What else must she do?"

Bella kept her eyes forward even though she could feel his eyes burning into the side of her face. Not a hope in hell was she going to look at him again!

Carlisle looked at Bella and gave her a sympathetic smile, as if he knew that Edward was just holding his temper in check.

"I want you to increase your daily intake of food" he held his hand up to her as she began to protest.

"Now I know that you feel like you are already eating all the time, but seriously, Bella, you have to understand that you are exercising six days out of seven. You train for about an hour each day?" Bella nodded in confirmation, "Well, you have already told me that you won't give that up, but I would like you to take two rest days, can you do that?"

Bella was about to argue when she felt a pinch on her hip. She jumped slightly and bit her lip as Edward spoke. "Yes she will. We will also make sure that her training is not too rigorous, right, Isabella?" Oh fucking great! The voice was back! Bella felt a deep blush sweep up her neck and she just nodded.

"You are going to have to compensate for the calories that you are burning. I will draw up a menu plan, which will be fairly broad, but it will tell you how much to eat in one day. Keep up with your vitamins and I want you to go and see a friend of mine when you get back home who is a physician, she specialises in women's total health and wellbeing. You will be right as rain in no time."

He got up and smiled at them.

"Okay, well I'm going to see if the chaos has died down inside… Edward go easy on her, okay? And Bella? No more work for you today, young lady, Edward is under strict orders to make sure that you eat, relax and have fun today!" Carlisle winked at her and walked out of his office, closing the door behind him.

Edward nudged Bella off his lap and they stood facing each other. He was still pissed with her, she could see that, but she also saw the deep worry line on his forehead and before she could stop herself, she reached up to smooth it away with her good hand. Edward closed his eyes and felt his anger and irritation at Bella melt away. She was here, she was safe and that was all that mattered.

Edward reached up and covered her hand which was stroking his jaw gently. He looked deep into her eyes and Bella saw them soften as he spoke, "Baby, what the _fuck_ happened this morning? I woke up and you were gone. As I was getting out of the shower, I heard my brother shouting at my mother. I raced downstairs to smack him, to be faced with Esme in tears; with Alice and Rosalie shouting at her. I turn also to see Jasper was shouting at Emmett; who in turn was shouting about not getting fed! It was a fucking circus!" he stopped talking and put his arms around her, being careful not to hurt her hand and he kissed her softly.

"Edward, I am so embarrassed! I really fucked up this morning! I wanted to do something for your family, so I thought that I would get a head start on lunch. This way your mom wouldn't have to slave over a stove all day. Once I finished this I decided to make breakfast for everyone, while I wait for you all to wake up. You mother and father came into the kitchen and saw what I was doing and your mom started crying. I thought… that she didn't want me to do anything. I thought I had done something wrong; upset her, so I ran out. I… I hid in the tree house and your dad found me. I cut my hand…" Bella was blushing and she shrugged. "I'm sorry…" she ended lamely.

Edward put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "What are you sorry about? That you did something really great for my mom, which showed the rest of us what lazy asses we are, by the way? Or are you sorry because we Cullen's tend to overreact? Bella, you don't have to be sorry for that at all. But...," _Oh Fuck! Here it comes_, Bella thought as she saw his expression harden.

"You are going to start taking care of yourself. I mean it, Isabella! You will not fight me on this. If you do, there will be dire, and I mean_ fucking_ dire consequences. Do you understand me?" he looked at her sternly; Bella sighed and nodded. Edward cocked an eyebrow at her.

Bella saw the love and concern beneath the austere expression on Edward's face and she knew that this was so much more than him exerting his will over her.

"Yes Master, I understand" she said quietly. He sighed and kissed her again, "Now, come on, let's get you cleaned up, you look like you've been in a bar room brawl!"

Bella laughed as Edward led her down the hallway to the stairs. Bella could hear laughter coming from the kitchen but Edward didn't stop.

They made their way up to the bedroom. Once there, Edward guided her to the bathroom. He sat her on the side of the bath.

He filled the basin with warm water and wet a face cloth. He washed her face, her undamaged hand and her arm.

Once she was clean, he carefully undressed her down to her underwear. He picked her up, ignoring her protests and placed her on the bed.

He pulled out another pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and another jersey. Edward carefully redressed Bella taking his time and being as gentle as possible treating her like she was about to break. Bella gave up trying to stop him and just let him have his way. She could see that he needed to do this, to assure himself that she was fine.

Once she was dressed, Edward pulled her clasp out of her hair and brushed it until it shone down her back. He sat back on his heels in front of her and put his hands on her knees.

"I am glad that you're okay, Little Girl. I was worried about you." He said quietly and Bella reached up and brushed his hair from his forehead. He closed his eyes and put dropped his head into her lap as she combed her fingers through his hair.

Bella smiled as she looked down at him. She bent over and kissed his head. "I'm sorry that I worried you, Master." She said.

Edward sighed, "I should be used to the chaos that seems to happen whenever we come home. Last time, Rosalie and Emmett had a huge fight and she threw his clothes out of the bedroom window. He was picking his shit up for days!"

Bella laughed as Edward had intended.

There was a knock at the door and Esmé poked her head around it. "Can I speak to you, Bella?" she said.

Bella nodded and Edward got up, "I'll leave you to it, but no more tears!" he said to both of the ladies he loved and cherished so much. As Edward walked by his mother he stopped and placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out.

Esmé looked at Bella and smiled, "I'm sorry if I made you think that I was anything less than ecstatic this morning. No one has ever done anything remotely like that for me. To be honest with you, I really wasn't in the mood this morning to cook. That is why Carlisle and I came down so late. When I saw what you had done, I was completely overcome with joy! I over reacted in the worst possible way, Bella and for that I'm really sorry." She said.

"Esmé I'm also sorry that I also over reacted. If I wasn't such a wuss, I would have stuck around and we wouldn't have had this drama!" Bella hurried to reassure her.

Esmé laughed out loud, "Bella, Honey, you will learn, that in this family, we always have some drama. It's what we thrive on! Now, I have been told that you are not allowed to do anything even remotely like work today. Even though this is the case, we need you to come and tell us how to finish your wonderful meal. The turkey is in the oven and the pies are waiting to go in. You have to show me how to finish up the Collard Greens though, and Jasper wants to marry you for that, so are we good?"

Bella got up and hugged Esmé, "We are good, let's go!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Four hours later, Bella sat back and looked at the family gathered around the table. Everyone had complemented her on the best, well second best, next to Esme's, Thanksgiving dinner. Even Emmett was full and said that he couldn't eat another bite; he also asked in the next breath when dessert was going to be served.

Everybody groaned.

Bella excused herself and Edward heard her talking on her cell phone. Esmé asked him who she was talking to and Edward shrugged, "Probably her father. They aren't close, but she worries about him being alone." He said quietly.

Bella wasn't on the phone for a long time as Charlie was working; there had been a serious accident just outside of Forks that he had been called to. He had been pleased to hear from her though; Bella smiled as she heard him trying to hide his pleasure behind his tough exterior. But being with the Cullens made her more determined to try and salvage a relationship with Charlie. He asked about her travel plans and she told him that she had booked online and that they would be spending Christmas together. She wished him a happy Thanksgiving and reminded him to eat properly.

Bella smiled at Edward as she sat down again.

When they were drinking coffee and eating apple pie with fresh cream, Esmé asked when they were all going to be home for Christmas.

Emmett and Rosalie said that they were driving up on the 23rd in the morning and asked who wanted to drive with them.

Edward smiled as he looked across at Emmett, "You honestly think that there is going to be room in your car for anyone else, Em? How many bags did Rosie bring with her this time?"

Rosalie threw a piece of roll at him as she rolled her eyes and everyone laughed.

Edward was holding Bella's hand in his and he felt her tense up, he knew that there was no time like the present so he took a deep breath, knowing that he could be unleashing the hounds of hell on his head for doing this in front of his family...

"Hmm, I'm not sure Mom" he turned to Bella, "Do you know when you are getting off yet, Baby?" He asked quietly.

Bella groaned inwardly and frowned, Edward knew that she was going home for Christmas! _Why the fuck would he bring this up now? Asshole!_

She went red when she realised that the table was quiet, awaiting her reply. Bella turned to Edward and narrowed her eyes at him as she said quietly, "Edward, remember, we talked about this? I am going to see my father on the 24th. I will be back on the 26th, I already booked my flights. I could always drive up when I land..." she broke off at the dark look that Edward gave her.

"No ways are you..." He began but Bella put her hand on his arm and leaned in even closer to whisper, "Please, please don't do this here, Edward. Not now."

Edward sighed and pulled back to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sorry, Love." He said softly and then he turned to his mother, "We'll get back to you Mom" he said and tried to ignore the look of disappointment that came over Esme's face.

Bella squeezed his hand in thanks and he sighed, _he was not giving up!_

Bella kept holding Edward's hand, but her mind was racing, she was more than a little irritated that he would try and blindside her like that. _We are definitely going to talk about this! You'd better be careful; Sparky..._she focused on the conversation around her once again.

Jasper cleared his throat and said quietly, "My parents want Alice and me to go to them for New Years, so we'll need to fly out on about the 30th. But Tink, I wanted to ask you if you will go home with me as my fiancé?"

There was dead silence and then Alice screamed, "WHAT? OH! GOD! JASPER!" she jumped up and crashed into Jasper's arms kissing him all over his face.

He laughed and held her still, "Is that a 'yes' Miss Cullen, will you marry me?"

"Yes! YES! Of course!" she squealed and kissed him again.

Jasper was grinning as he pulled a small box from his shirt pocket.

He opened it and Alice gasped, "Jasper…it's perfect."

He slipped the yellow diamond engagement ring onto her finger and kissed her hand.

Everyone got up and congratulated the couple. Carlisle walked over to the side board and picked up the bottle of champagne that had been chilling.

"Daddy, did you know?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Of course Honey. Do you honestly think that Jasper would ask you to marry him without getting your mother and my approval?" Carlisle said with a wink.

The rest of the evening was taken up with wedding plans. Jasper didn't want a long engagement and so they had decided to get married in April because Jasper would have some free time then.

Alice pulled Bella aside just before everyone retired for the night, "Twister, I know that we haven't known each other long, but I love you. You are my twister and my best friend, so will you please be my bride's maid?"

Bella pulled Alice into a hug and kissed her on her head, "I would be honoured, although, I am not sure how much I can be of help to you... you know me and shopping!"

Alice laughed and pulled away just as Rosalie walked up; Rose put her arms around both of their waists. "Have you agreed to be dragged into this three ring circus too, then, Little B?" She said with a smirk.

Bella nodded, as Alice told Rosalie what she had said about shopping. Rosalie almost doubled over with laughter, "Bella, please! Have you never seen Alice's 'Jasper and Alice' Book?" Bella shook her head, completely confused.

Alice giggled and explained, "Well, ever since I decided that Jasper and I would be together, I began collecting what furniture I wanted in our home, locations for homes that was in close proximity for schools and family, what I wanted for our wedding, for our children...things like that!"

Bella looked at her friend with a mixture of fascination and horror, "Alice, I have underestimated you. You are truly a frightening creature!" She said.

Alice grinned as Jasper looked over at her and smiled, "I know, isn't it great?"

Bella and Rosalie shook their heads at each other and laughed again. "So, Twister, are you going to show me this famous book?"

Alice let out a squeal and clapped her hands. "Mom, come with us, we are going to show Bella the book and I need to check everyone's measurements"

Carlisle asked the guys to join him in a nightcap.

Emmett and Jasper sat on one of the oversized couches as Carlisle handed each one a sniffer of bourbon. Carlisle joined Edward on the opposite couch.

Jasper looked at Edward and Emmett, "So, you guys are like brothers to me, you are closer to me than my own siblings and I was wondering if you would stand up with me?"

Carlisle smiled at the old fashioned term.

Edward grinned at his friend, "Always, you know that." He said and raised his glass.

Emmett shook his head, "I suppose someone has to keep you asses in check!" He raised his glass as they all laughed.

Carlisle smiled and raised his glass, "Now I know that this is only the beginning of the celebrations; if Emmett has anything to do with it, the first of many, many toasts to come before the wedding, but I want to say that Esme and I love you as if you were one of our own, Jazz. God knows that you are one of the only people in this world that can keep Alice under control but, if you hurt her, they will never find the body..."

Everyone laughed, but Jasper nodded at his future father-in-law and Carlisle knew that his baby girl would continue to be treated like a queen.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The girls had finished perusing Alice's 'Book' and they had said good-night and wondered off to bed.

Bella hurried up the stairs. She wanted to surprise him with an outfit that she bought at a lingerie boutique.

She changed quickly and once again laid out the toys that she had brought with, only this time she put them all on the dresser.

As Bella took off her panties, she noticed that they were drenched!

She put on the sheer pink baby doll short nightdress that had pale pink spaghetti straps and tied over her breasts with a broad pink ribbon tie. It was parted from there and ended just below the junction of her legs. Bella blushed as she remembered how she had eyed it for a long time in the shop until the shop assistant had walked over and said to her, "He will never know what hit him if you wear that to bed!"

Bella had been worried that the woman knew who "he" was, but there had been no recognition in her appraisal of Bella.

Bella had blushed scarlet and after picking out a couple of pairs of sleep pants and tank tops, she had slipped this outfit in-between her other purchases, together with some sheer black, white, blue and red boy panties. The woman had just nodded her approval and smiled at Bella suggestively.

She turned all the lights off and had only left the one bedside light on. When she heard Edward on the stairs, Bella quickly got into her position on the floor in front of the bed. She had deliberately left her panties off; she would just need to change them at the rate she was going.

Edward opened the door quietly, and he felt his mouth drop open, "Fuck me..." he said quietly and Bella couldn't suppress her giggle.

Edward's eyebrows shot up as he quickly looked behind him and he closed the door quickly and locked it.

He stepped forward and looked at Bella. She looked like a temptress. An innocent, sexy, beautiful temptress and she was his! Edward's cock was rock hard against the fabric of his boxers.

He saw the way the light played on her skin, making it seem iridescent in the soft light. Her hair was plaited down her back with a few tendrils that had slipped free and he couldn't stop himself from tenderly brushing the strands back from her face.

_What the fuck was she almost wearing?_ The material was completely see-through, showing off the swell of her breasts. The areolas were dark pink and Edward could see how they were puckered; how the material seemed to make her nipples into hard pebbles. The nightdress was slit from her breasts and he could see a narrow strip of skin from just below all the down her stomach into the cleft of her pussy that was hidden by the pooling of the material and the tops of her thighs.

_Fuck me! I'm going to jizz in my pants!_

Bella was biting her lip; she was trying really hard not to laugh out loud. She didn't think that Edward had taken a real breath since he had walked in. She could hear him panting softly and did he just growl?

He walked behind her and she heard him groan as he saw the toys on the dresser.

Edward undressed as quickly as he could, flinging clothes every which way. He was not going to last!

He walked over to Bella and put his hand on top of her head. "Isabella" he whimpered as he stroked her hair.

_I'm so fucked!_ He thought, but he didn't care one bit.

"I need you to pleasure me..." was all he got out and Bella didn't even hesitate as she rose up on her knees and slid his painfully hard cock down her throat in one go.

Edward felt his knees buckle and he had to force himself not to cum as he felt her tongue rasp against him.

He tightened his hands on her head, threading his fingers into her plait until they pulled into gentle fists and he was bucking his hips against her face.

Bella gagged slightly and she forced her throat muscles to relax and let his cock slid down. She hummed in her chest as she felt his length twitch. Edward was moaning, chanting her name, mumbling nonsense, uttering words of encouragement, words of love. "Oh Baby, what you do... just like that... fuck Isabella. Suck me, Baby... yeah... fuck! Lick... Oh god, Isabella... Fuck!"

Edward felt his balls tighten as his cum shot into Bella's mouth. She had pulled back slightly so that she could pump the base of his cock as she sucked his cum out of him and swallowed. She lessened her suction and the grip of her pumping hand, until she stopped and gently licked his length, ensuring that she cleaned every drop of cum from him.

Edward felt Bella wince and he realised that he still had a death grip on her hair. He relaxed his fingers and he gently massaged her scalp.

"Fuck, Little Girl, are you trying to kill me?" he said, not recognising the husky voice as his own.

Bella giggled, "Did I please you, Master?" she asked coyly and Edward chuckled, "You did so much more than please me, you Minx!" he said.

"Stand up, I want to see what you are almost wearing, Isabella" he said.

Bella stood up, making sure that she kept her head down, although she was dying to see what he thought of her pyjamas.

"Do you like it Master? I bought it for you." She said, even though he had not given her permission to speak. She hoped he picked up on her little 'slip'.

She felt a sting on her ass cheeks and smirked. Obviously he did!

"Quiet, Isabella. Hmmm...Isn't this um, outfit missing something?" Edward said.

"My panties couldn't stay dry Master." Bella whispered and Edward lightly smacked her again.

Bella moaned as his hand immediately rubbed her naked ass. "Quiet!" he hissed, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"You are asking for trouble in this, Little Girl. Let's see: you have spoken out of turn, you have taken the toys out without permission, and you aren't wearing panties. Are you looking for trouble?" he whispered in her ear as he stood behind her and slipped his hands over her hips, up her stomach and gently settled them under the tie.

Bella let herself lean back against him. "I hope so Master." She uttered, letting her head drop back against his chest as his mouth sucked the skin behind her ear.

Edward pressed his hardness against the small of her back.

"Hmm... delicious... you taste so _fucking_ delicious, Isabella. Tonight I think we are going to need the gag again, as well as the blindfold, maybe even the vibrator... I am going to make you cum over and over again, Isabella. I am going to suck your little nipples and tease them," Bella groaned.

"Then I am going to suck on your delicious pussy. I'm going to open you up wide and fuck you with my tongue. If you are a good girl I may fuck you with the vibrator as I nibble on your swollen clit. Then, when you are begging me, I will fuck you with my hard cock. Can you feel my cock, Isabella?"

Bella nodded as she felt him twitch against her and the juice was running down her legs.

"Stay still." He said and Bella couldn't have moved if her life depended on it.

Edward gathered what he needed and returned to her. He quickly blindfolded and gagged her. He led her over to the bed and guided her to lie down and moved her hands to rest above her head.

Bella tried to press her thighs together, but Edward pulled them apart and settled between them.

"Do. Not. Move." he said quietly as he untied the ribbon holding her lingerie together. Bella shivered in anticipation. She could feel his breath on her chest and she knew that he was leaning over her.

_Touch me! _Her body screamed out and Bella bit down hard on the ball gag as she forced her hips not to buck up against him.

Edward licked his lips as he took in the breathtaking sight of Bella spread out beneath him. The smell of her arousal was heavy in the air. He wanted to flip her over and fucking pound into her, but he also wanted to make this last. He felt a surge of adrenalin as the thought occurred to him that it was him, Edward that made Bella leak cum juice all over his bed. It was him, Isabella's Master that made her weak from lust and desire.

Edward felt as if his chest would explode at the force of his emotions and he had to take a moment to calm himself. Edward leaned down and inhaled the aroma of Bella's throat. He heard her sharp intake of breath as she anticipated his touch and this made him smile.

He moved in closer, letting his lips and his nose trail down her hairline. Bella felt her stomach tighten in anticipation as her vaginal walls began to contract, desperate for _something; anything_ to be inside her!

Edward could feel her pulse beating like a wild bird in her throat and he closed his mouth over the pulse point and sucked gently, he laved the spot below her ear with his tongue and then bit down onto to cord of her muscle. Bella's body convulsed as her climax overtook her.

Edward's mouth was unrelenting as it journeyed across her chest, nibbling, sucking and kissing her breasts until they closed over one and then the other nipple. He bit each one over and over, flicking it with his finger nail or twisting and pinching. Bella felt as if her body was being sucked and pulled and twisted into one mound of sensation, of feeling, of need.

Bella could feel her tears on her cheeks although she wasn't aware that she was crying. She felt as if she had been lying before her Master for hours, days. She was whimpering, as she felt his hands move into her hair, stoking her into quiet.

"Settle down, Little Girl, settle down. You are such a beautiful submissive Isabella. You are so responsive, so willing to cum for me. Do you want me to touch your pussy, Isabella? Nod if you do." His voice was husky and deep close to her ear.

Bella took a moment to register and when she did, she nodded and began to buck her hips towards him.

Edward was quick to pinch her nipples hard, causing Bella to gasp in pain. "STOP that! The next time you buck your hips without my permission, I will stop completely. Do you understand?" He growled quietly.

Bella whimpered and nodded again.

Edward moved further down until he was not touching her at all and Bella was about to pull her blindfold off and finish the job herself when she felt his thumbs massaging the sides of her labia.

As much as he wanted to keep her in this state of an almost lustful animation, Edward knew that Bella had been up early that morning. The men had made plans for their women for the next day and sleeping in was not going to be an option. Also he was too aroused to keep her waiting too much longer.

He slipped his thumbs into her folds and he almost pulled them away from the heat that was coming out of her pussy. The sheet underneath her was soaked and Edward could not resist fixing his mouth over her labia and sucking… hard. His index finger found her clit and he tapped it lightly sending her over the edge once again. Bella screamed into her gag, she was pleading with him to take her.

Edward felt her juices running down his chin and he captured it with his finger. He could eat from her honey pot all day long.

As Bella came down from her climax she felt Edward running the vibrator through her slit, lubricating it. He would slip it inside her but before she knew it he would remove it completely. Bella had been careful with the selecetion of vibrator. She had made sure that it could be used for anal and vaginal penetration.

Her heart was pounding as she felt the tip of the vibrator nudge against her sphincter muscles. She pushed against it, trying to push it further inside her. But she felt Edward pull it back. Bella screamed against the gag in frustration.

Edward smacked her ass once, hard to get her attention. "Stop, Isabella! You bend to my will, not the other way around. Now are we green? Do you want me to continue?" He said.

Bella nodded twice so that he knew he could continue.

Edward tapped her hip. "Get on your knees, Isabella. Brace yourself on your forearms." He grunted.

Bella turned over quickly. Edward gently inserted the slim vibrator into her anus and turned it on low. Bella was panting around the ball gag and Edward knew that she could no longer remain still.

He held her steady as he pushed his cock into her tight, wet core. Once he was sunk deep inside her, he pulled on the long plait and whispered.

"Move, Isabella. Fuck yourself on my cock, Baby!"

Edward was almost flung off her with the force of her movement. He gripped the sides of her waist holding her still for a moment.

"Easy, now! Easy!" he sounded almost as if he was soothing a frisky filly.

Edward began to move and he eased the tight grip that he had on her, he stroked his fingers down her spine as he moved in and out of her pussy with long, even strokes. He reached down and gently switched off the vibrator allowing them to concentrate on the feeling of his cock inside her.

"Push back on me, Baby, that's it... you are so sweet, Isabella... just a little more... Fuck!" Edward's voice lowered to a whisper as he reached around and pinched her clit in his fingers. Bella pushed against him hard, causing the vibrator to press into her tight passage, deeper than before. Bella could feel her stomach tighten again and she screamed as she began to fall into orgasmic bliss.

Every nerve in her body was alive and sensitive. She felt her knees give way and she began to fall, only to have Edward shout into her neck as his cum shot deep inside her and his arm snaked around her waist to hold her tight against his chest and hips.

He didn't stop moving until his cock had softened and he slipped out of her, moaning at the loss of her heat.

He removed the vibrator and quickly got up to wash it off and he came back with a warm wash cloth. Edward left Bella resting on her stomach as he gently cleaned between her legs. Her body was still twitching from aftershocks.

He dried her skin and then he removed her ball gag and the blindfold. Edward was amused to see that Bella had fallen sometime between her climax and the general clean up.

He eased the covers over her naked form and made his way into the shower.

He threw his towel into the hamper and switched off the lights. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it was only just after midnight. Crawling in behind Bella, Edward pulled her against his chest and closed his eyes.

He smiled as he thought of what her reaction was going to be to his surprise.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHAT THE FUCK?_ These were the first coherent thoughts that crossed Bella's mind as she was shaken awake seemingly in the middle of the night.

_Submissive or not… FUCK HIM and the horse he rode in on! _ This was her second thought. Her third bypassed her filter completely and just came out of her mouth as the bed covers were pealed from her body.

"SPARKY, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" _Oops. Yeah, fucking oops._

Edward burst out laughing, "Come ON! You have to wake up and get dressed. We are going out and you will love it! You need to pack your cameras! Come on Baby!" He paused for dramatic effect, "I have lots and lots of coffee for you..."

Bella's eyes opened hand she glared at him. "I swear Edward Cullen, if this is not an event of epic fucking proportions, I will gut you like a pig!" She rolled off the bed and stomped to the bathroom where she slammed the door.

Edward just smiled and finished putting her clothes out for her.

He had packed her black Ugg Boots when she wasn't looking the other day, as he knew that she was going to be really cold without them.

He had also put out with dark blue skinny jeans, together with a thick black knitted jersey and her red parka, gloves and scarf.

Bella came stomping out of the bathroom with her face scrubbed and her hair pulled up into a messy bun. She looked at the clothes on the bed and raised her eyebrows.

Edward bit back a smile and nodded at her. Bella looked so cute in her black boy shorts and a matching black sheer bra with her hands on her hips. Bella huffed and shook her head. She got dressed quickly and stamped her feet into her boots, muttering as she went.

Edward held out a small leather satchel. Bella blew some strands of hair out of her face and stared at him with a raise brow.

"It's just your cameras, Isabella. You used your art bag for your toys, remember?" He said with a smirked and watched the pink blush spread on her cheeks.

_So fucking cute._ She took the bag from him with a slight pout of her lips, Bella pushed passed him with a sigh, and "You said something about coffee..." she muttered and went marching down the stairs.

Edward followed and grinned as he reached out to put his arm around Bella and she glared at him, "Do not even... coffee... Sparky... now!" she spat at him.

Edward thought it was the cutest thing to see her hissing and spitting like an angry kitten that was until she almost tripped on the stairs but his hand shot out to stop her from falling.

He swooped down and threw her over his shoulder. Bella yelled, not really caring if she was waking up the rest of the family. In fact she hoped that he would wake Emmett, so that his brother could kick his ass.

She held onto her cameras while clutching onto his black parka. Bella tried to kick him, but realised the error of her ways when she felt his hand connect with her ass in two sharp smacks.

"HEY!" she shouted.

"Enough, Isabella! I have extended enough latitude to you this morning... you will do well to remember this or else, we'll turn around and I will remind you with the paddle." Edward had stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He lowered her to her feet and held her steady as he looked into her eyes.

Bella bit her lip, she looked around making sure that they were alone and she reached up to kiss the corner of his mouth softly, "Sorry Master, but I really, really need some coffee..." She kissed the other corner and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Edward started laughing and kissed her noisily as he pulled her into his arms.

"Come on my naughty little Isabella. Let's go." He took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

Bella blinked and stared. Alice was slumped at the kitchen table; her hair was almost as bad as Edwards. She had her hands wrapped around her mug. She gave Bella a little smile and glared at Edward.

Rosalie was standing against one of the cabinets with her eyes closed. She was chewing on a muffin.

Jasper and Emmett was standing by the coffee pot laughing over some inside joke. Emmett grinned when he saw Bella and Edward.

"Baby Bell! You made it!" he said loudly and Rosalie's eyes snapped open and she glared at him, "I swear I will rip your throat out, Emmett Cullen..." she hissed and raised her mug to Bella.

"Welcome to hell, Bella. We have not fucking idea why these retards got us up in the middle of the night..." she was interrupted by shouting and a furious Esmé stormed into the kitchen almost knocking Bella and Edward flying. Edward pulled Bella aside just in time.

Esmé stopped and stared at the other occupants of the kitchen. "Humph, well I suppose you three idiots are also in on this fiasco? I hope you are proud of yourselves."

She crossed over to Bella and gave her a hug, "Morning, Sweetheart, at least Edward took out clothes that went together, you should have seen what my obviously colour blind and fashion retarded husband tried to get me to wear!"

Alice started to giggle as she nodded and soon the four women were laughing hysterically, at first Esmé and then Rosalie described in detail what Carlisle and Emmett had laid out for them. The two men stood by with shocked with hurt expressions as Jasper and Edward sniggered to each other.

Edward poured Bella a giant travel mug of coffee and he also handed her a muffin and a banana. She began to shake her head until she caught his slight glare, so she nodded slightly and took them from him.

After everyone had finished snacking, it was close to 5.30 a.m. and the guys shepherded the woman out of the house into Edward's and Emmett's SUV's, without giving the girls any idea as to where they were headed.

Alice and Jasper rode with Edward and Bella, leaving Emmett and Carlisle at the mercy of Esmé and Rosalie.

Alice laid her head onto Bella's lap as she stroked her hair and closed her eyes. She was jolted awake a little while later as the car left the road. She peered through the darkness and she saw what looked like fires burning up ahead.

"Edward, where in God's name are we?" she said quietly.

Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes, reminding Bella of a petulant child.

"Hell, Bella. We are officially in hell with his four head demons!" Alice snarled and she reached forward to poke at Jasper's shoulder as he and Edward laughed.

The cars came to a stop in what looked like a huge clearing.

The guys hoped out and opened the doors for Alice and Bella. Bella took Edward's hand. He pulled her close, "I know you are tired and really, really pissed off right now, but could you please trust me?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

Bella nodded and he sighed and took hold of her uninjured hand, while he carried her leather satchel. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Ready for an adventure, Little Girl?"

Bella shivered at his tone and nodded again, "Okay"

She caught the flash of his grin in the pale moonlight. They turned and walked to where the others waited.

A tall man came over to them. "Mr Cullen?" he said hesitantly and Emmett, Edward and Carlisle answered as one, "Yes?"

Everyone laughed at that and then Carlisle stepped forward, "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

The man shook his hand, "Mike Newton, sir. Well, everything is just about ready; you said that you wanted to watch us inflating them?"

Carlisle nodded and Bella frowned. _What?_

"We have split you into two groups as you requested, now who is the newly engaged couple, Alice and Jasper?"

Jasper stepped forward, pulling a very reluctant Alice with him.

Mike smiled, "Congratulations. Your parents have given you a gift this morning that will make your engagement all the more memorable. If you will just go with Tyler, he will be piloting your balloon. You will be having a specially prepared champagne breakfast on board the hot air balloon..." Alice swung around and looked at Carlisle, "Daddy...?" she said.

Carlisle smiled at her, "Congratulations, Sweetheart. Enjoy and we will see you up there..." he pointed to the sky.

Alice squealed and she almost pulled Jasper off his feet and she raced to catch up with Tyler.

Mike was grinning, "If the rest of you will follow me, we are about to start inflating your balloon. There is hot chocolate, champagne and a hot breakfast for you to enjoy while you watch the balloon go up."

Bella was grinning from ear to ear and she got quite teary watching Esmé jump into Carlisle's open arms to apologise for being so short tempered. Edward swore under his breath as his father whispered something into Esme's ear and she giggled and crossed her feet in the small of Carlisle's back. Carlisle turned around and pressed Esme's back into the door of Emmett's Jeep.

"Ohmygod! They are without any filters or scruples! Dad! Mom! Come on! Not in front of Bella..." Edward said.

Carlisle turned to look at his son with an eyebrow cocked, "Must I remind you, my Son, that while our house is big and spacious, it is not completely soundproof..." His gaze flicked to Bella and back to Edward. Bella gasped and hid her face in Edward's shoulder.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he glared at his father who winked at him and turned back to begin nuzzling his wife's neck.

Edward gave a shiver of revulsion, and led Bella over to the long table to the side of the clearing

Rosalie was getting a piggyback from Emmett, and Bella could hear her laughing as he ran around, pretending to drop her.

Bella looked up to see Edward watching her closely. "Just when I thought that you couldn't get any more incredible, Sparky, you do something like this..." She said thickly and reached up to kiss him.

They at breakfast at a leisurely pace and Bella felt like she had taken a thousand photographs. She had taken a few of Alice and Jasper as the balloon was lifting off the ground.

At last they were ready; the girls were helped into the balloon first. Edward and Carlisle were next and Edward couldn't resist teasing his brother that the balloon would never lift off the ground with the amount that he had eaten!

Bella held her breath and the balloon lifted off the ground. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and the sky was clear as the purple night sky gave way to the pinks and oranges of the dawn. She didn't know where to look first. The view was breathtaking. She reached for her camera and took several shots of the panoramic view.

But it was the expressions on everyone's faces that really held her attention. They were almost identical. Each person looked almost prayerful as they watched the valley and the day unfold before them.

Esmé was standing encased in Carlisle's arms, she had crossed her hands over his where they met on her stomach.

Rosalie was pressed up against Emmett in a hug from toes to shoulder. They were both facing the rising sun, but they looked so at peace and content, that it threw Bella for a moment. It was unusual to see Emmett not moving, speaking or eating!

Bella turned her attention to Edward. He had never looked so beautiful. She knew that he was snigger at her calling him beautiful, but he was. His hair was uncovered and completely wild. He was unshaven so his strong jaw line was accented by the scruff of his beard. His full lips were slightly swollen from their kisses and his eyes were shining with excitement and happiness.

Bella put her camera down after a while and she curled into his side. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. "So, was it a good surprise, Baby?" he asked with a smile.

Bella nuzzled her face into him, breathing him in. "This is utterly unbelievable. Thank you so much for this." She said.

The flight took about two and a half hours and the balloons passed each other a couple of times, so that Bella was able to take some awesome photographs of Alice and Jasper. She finished three rolls of film on her Nikon and she had taken over three hundred photographs with her digital camera by the time they landed back in the field.

They were given two bottles of champagne in commemoration of the special occasion and they made their way back to Cullen's Crest.

When they got back they were all hungry and more than a little tired, so Esmé and Bella pulled out the leftovers from Thanksgiving and everyone helped themselves in the kitchen to whatever they felt like, together with mugs of hot chocolate, which Esmé made with vanilla pods.

Bella winked at Edward as she lifted her mug to her lips. The couples parted ways to all catch up on some much needed sleep.

Bella kicked off her boots and took the rest of her clothes off. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants and one of her tank tops and she made the bed as Edward used the bathroom. When he came back she was under the covers and he could see that she was almost asleep already.

He quickly got undressed and put on a pair of sleep pants. He climbed into bed and Bella crawled over to lie on his chest.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and they quickly fell asleep.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The rest of the day passed quietly. Jasper took Alice out for dinner alone and the rest of the Cullen's and Bella were treated to an impromptu piano recital at Esme's request by Edward. Carlisle challenged Emmett to a game of chess, which turned into entertainment of its own as every move that Emmett made was overly aggressive and under thought, which of course Carlisle had anticipated and he won easily, which led to another game, in the end, Emmett could not win, so he challanged Carlisle to a game of Thumb Wars.

Bella, Rosalie and Esme sat talking about the upcoming wedding. Esme once again brought up the subject of Christmas and Bella heard Edward's fingers falter and she knew that he was listening with keen interest.

She sighed, "Of course I want to be here for Christmas Esme, Alice and Rose has told me how wonderful you guys all make it. But it's just that my father will probably be alone this year. He and his lady friend are having a break. Charlie is... an alcoholic and Sue had enough, so she distanced herself."

Esme looked upset and Bella hastened to add, "Esme, that's a good thing, I think that it gave Charlie the push that he needed, because when I spoke to him last, he said that he has been going to AA meetings."

"I'm sorry that you feel pressured, Bella. It's just that we will really miss you, but of course you will join us when you come home." Esme said.

Edward had been thinking of a plan ever since Bella had told him that she was going 'home' for the holiday and he decided to vocalise it, "Baby, why don't we ask Charlie to join us here? I'm sure that he could do with a change of scenery. He could fly into to SF, we chould pick him up from the airport and make our way straight here on the 23rd or so. He could stay for as long as he wanted and then, we could take him back to the airport when we go home."

Bella looked at Edward first as a spark of hope flared in her chest. It would be wonderful... she bit her lip and was embarrassed that Edward had been so forward. She looked at him, silently begging him to drop it, but she could see by the determined set to his jaw that it wasn't going to happen, "Um... Edward, you can't just invite people to your parents' home..." she half whispered and Carlisle spoke up, making her jump.

"Of course he can, Bella, so can you. We would like you to think of this as your second home too, so if you would like your father, um, Charlie to join us, then by all means invite him." He said, before turning back to the pool table that Emmett was racking up. Edward stood up and walked over to where Bella was sitting. He crouched down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Bella, I know that I am being selfish, but I want you with me for Christmas and I want you to feel safe. I know that you won't rest at all if you go to Forks. Please will you think about it? Please?" He spoke quietly and sincerely and Bella felt her heart tug.

She gave his hand a squeeze, "I will think about it, okay? I first need to find out when the gallery will be closed and I will need to take unpaid leave..." she looked at Esme, "Can I call you next week? I need to speak to my boss and I will need to speak to Charlie... are you sure it's okay?" She said and Esme mock frowned at her, "We have seven bedroom suites in this house, as well as a guest cottage, so we have plenty of room. In fact you could always invite his lady friend if they reconcile..." Bella smiled.

"Thank you Esme and you too Carlisle." She looked at Edward who was still in front of her, she leaned forward and kissed him softly, "Thank you, Honey. I love your protectiveness..." she whispered and he smiled.

Emmett interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, enough of that soppy crap! Come and play pool! Hey Eddie, are we still going on that scouting trip with Garrett?"

Edward got up and pulled a cue off the wall rack, "I think so, I spoke to him last week and he said that we were set for the week around the 15th of December."

Rosalie grinned at Bella, "We are going to have so much fun! We are spending the weekend at my place, because it is more central and Kate, Ali, you and me are having a three day girl power fest!"

Bella looked at her confused, "Huh?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Bella "When they go on their boys' only trip next month!" but Bella frowned at her and said "What trip?"

Rosalie shook her head and said loudly, "Hey Edward, have you forgotten to tell your housemate something?"

Esme had gotten up to join Carlisle at the table and she looked at Bella and Edward in surprise, "Housemate?" She said.

Bella glared at Rosalie, "Seriously Rose?" She hissed.

She got up and faced Esme and Carlisle, "Um... yes, didn't Edward tell you?" They shook their heads. Bella turned to glare at Edward who was trying to hold his laughter in.

"They are messing with you, Baby. I phoned them and told them that you had finally agreed to move in with me and Mom, tell Bella what you said... go on tell her..." Edward said with amusement in his voice.

Esme grinned, "Sorry Bella, I couldn't resist teasing you! When Edward told me, I said 'What took you so long?' and of course he blamed you. I thrilled that you are living together. I will be more thrilled when my son makes an honest woman out of you..." she said slyly.

Edward groaned and looked at his father, "Dad? A little help if you please? Control your woman!"

Carlisle burst out laughing, "Never going to happen, Son. You know that..." And with that they went back to the game.

Bella only remembered the proposed trip when they were getting ready for bed that night.

She had just had a shower and Carlisle had been in to check her hand. The skin was knitting together well and he was happy to let 'it breathe' at night, but told her that he would check it again in the morning.

Edward was sitting behind her on the bed, brushing her hair, when Bella brought up the trip.

"So, what's this about a location trip?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

Edward's hand stilled, "I'm sorry, it completely slipped my mind. You know that I am doing that movie with Garrett in February?" Bella nodded, _thanks to Kate_, she thought, "Well, it's basically about a writer, who lives in a cabin the woods somewhere. Then these guys think that the writer knows about their plans to rob a bank, but its all coincidence..."

Bella couldn't help but smile as she listened to the excitement and enthusiasm in Edward's voice as he loosely outlined the plot for her, "...so anyway, Garrett wants to stay as local as possible, you know to keep costs down. He wanted to look at the locations that his scouts have found. He invited me to go along, but then he extended an invitation to Emmett and Jasper, because Emmett is going to be assisting with security and he's offered Jazz a part in the movie, Jazz could not turn it down as it is a part he has been wanting to play for a while... as the mastermind villain of the story."

Bella chuckled, "Jazz as a scoundrel, hmmm... he can go all Domward on the screen, then the girls will be creaming and the guys will be envious! I like the idea of a… HEY!" She squealed as Edward threw down her brush and pounced on top of her.

She giggled as he knelt over her growling, "Aaaaww! Is Sparky jealous?..." she bit her lip as Edward reared back with his fingers made into claws and he attacked her sides, tickling her as she tried to get away from him.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" She shrieked.

Edward pinned her wrists above her head, being careful not to touch her sore palm.

"Now", he growled, "Tell me that you will NEVER think of Jasper Whitlock as Domward again! Tell me that I am the only Domward in your life! Tell me!" Bella was giggling as he spoke. She shook her head at him.

"Tell me..." he said but this time Bella saw a flash of something in his eyes before it was gone. Uncertainty? It was laughable that Edward would feel uncertain or insecure because she had a crush on his best friend a million years ago. Jasper was an incredibly good looking and sexy man, but ever since Bella had met him, she thought of him in the same capacity as Emmett; a brother.

Bella stopped laughing and instead she smiled into her lover's eyes. "Edward, you are my Master, my only Master. You are my love and my life. Jasper is my brother, same as Emmett. Only you can make me feel like this." She whispered.

Edward leaned down and kissed her lips. He quickly pulled off her sleep pants and tank top and his clothes followed and there was only the sound of whispered words of love and encouragement for a while.

They were falling asleep in each other's arms before Edward brought up the trip again, "We are only going to be gone for a long weekend, but I know that Rosalie and Ali were talking about a girls only weekend" Bella groaned, "You never know, Baby, you might just have some fun!" He said trying to encourage her.

Alice and Rosalie tag teamed her for the remainder of their stay until she had finally agreed to stay at Rosalie's house together with Alice and Kate for the weekend that the guys were away.

Esme and Carlisle were thrilled with their gifts that Bella gave them as thanks for having her stay and Emmett grumbled that he was going to check her bags before she was allowed to come home the next time, as she was showing the others up! Bella promised to call as soon as she knew what her plans were the following week.

When they got home, Bella was preoccupied and quiet all through unpacking their bags and putting on a load of laundry, to cleaning the playroom and packing the toys away.

It was only when Edward reached up to take her collar off that she put her hand over his to stop him.

"What is it Isabella?" He said.

She smiled up at him, "I wanted to thank you, Master for taking such good care of me this week. Thank you for allowing me to stay collared and for giving me such freedom. I love you, Master." She said.

Edward smiled at her and kissed her forehead as he removed her collar. "I love you, Isabella"

They were sitting in bed when Edward turned to Bella, "Baby, I was wondering... I finish filming this week and then Jazz and I will be home. There is a, um, a play party next Saturday night. I wanted us to go... as Dom and sub, but I need to know what you feel about that. Before you decide, I need to tell you that Jasper and Alice will be going. It would be a sort of 'coming out' party for us... so, what do you think?"

Bella was surprised because Edward Cullen didn't often sound unsure or nervous. She thought about it and how she would feel. She had found it very erotic the first time she had gone or aspects of it in any case. She could see that Edward wanted to go; so she made up her mind.

"I would be honoured to go as your submissive Edward." She said quietly and was rewarded with the biggest smile and a very passionate kiss.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: So, lots to look forward to! Hope you liked it – let me know. To my Non- Beta Beta, who is probably reading this while on holiday, love you Fee! Xoxo (**Ohhh thank you for thinking of me while I am away visiting my sister in London town… You keep typing and sending me your chapters so I can make your readers happy. I promise not to hold you guys up.)

**To my readers who continue so surprise me by reading this story – you are so very special. **

**Love & hugs, me**


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – the twisted plot is mine!

_**Last time we ended Chapter 35 here:**_

_**They were sitting in bed when Edward turned to Bella, "Baby, I was wondering...I finish filming this week and then Jazz and I will be home. There is a, um, a play party next Saturday night and I wanted us to go...as Dom and sub, but I need to know what you feel about that. Before you decide, I need to tell you that Jasper and Alice will be going. None of us will play there, but it would be a sort of 'coming out' party for us...so, what do you think?" **_

_**Bella was surprised because Edward Cullen didn't often sound unsure or nervous. She thought about it and how she would feel. She had found it very erotic the first time she had gone or aspects of it in any case.**_

_**She could see that Edward wanted to go and so she made up her mind.**_

"_**I would be honored to go as your submissive Edward." She said quietly and was rewarded with the biggest smile and a very passionate kiss**__._

CHAPTER 36

Bella smiled at the client and closed the door. Bella's first week of work was over. She smiled at Samantha who was cleaning the last of the artwork that was in their display window.

"That looks great Samantha! We have had some great comments about the display." Bella said.

Samantha was a student at San Francisco Art Institute. She had won a scholarship from Riley's Art Foundation and she had been offered a job at 22 on Princess as a way to supplement her income. She was bright and very talented and she had hit it off with Bella from the first day they had met.

If Samantha knew who she was or whom she was going out with, she hadn't made any reference to her or about her relationship with Edward at all.

Bella had told Samantha that she lived in Sausalito and she left it at that. Samantha lived with four other students just across the bridge and she worked the weekends with one of her housemates, Paul who was busy packing up consignment stock that was due to be shipped to another gallery for a show.

Samantha looked up and smiled at Bella. She knew who she was; her face was all over the fan pages of various websites, together with Edward Cullen and his family. Samantha was curious about the beautiful quiet woman who had taken over the running of 22 on Princess. Bella was friendly but distant. There had been a bit of excitement earlier on in the week when Edward Cullen's sister had arrived with a posse of Paparazzi at her heels.

She had just become engaged to Samantha's other favorite actor, Jasper Whitlock. The news broke over the Internet on Monday. Samantha had been over the moon when Alice had breezed in to the gallery. Bella had rolled her eyes at her friend and had joked with her about not being able to do anything on the quiet.

Bella had been collected on the one evening that Samantha worked by a rather frightening looking man that she called Anderson or Andy. Samantha had worked at 22 for about a year and she normally one afternoon a week and then over the weekends.

Bella went around switching off lights and making sure that the locks on the back door were secure as Samantha and Paul made their way to the front door.

"Are you sure that you will be okay this weekend, Samantha?" Bella asked.

Samantha nodded her assurance and they said goodbye as Anderson pulled up in front of the store.

Paul was looking at the intimidating man that made his was over to Bella and opened her door for her.

"Who the hell is that mofo?" Paul asked Samantha.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, I think that he's her bodyguard or something. He came to fetch her the other night as well. Come on, it's starting to rain." She said as they got into her car.

Bella smiled at Anderson as she got into the SUV. Edward had decided that Anderson would use this car during the week instead of the town car even though Bella had protested loudly that she was quite capable of driving herself the ten minutes that it took to the gallery.

Edward was insisting that they retain his services until Edward finished filming and he had promised that they would discuss it further when he got home.

On Tuesday morning, Bella had placed a call to Riley's business manager to find out when or if the gallery would be closing over Christmas. Amanda Glenn had sent Bella a brief of her overall duties and she had seen that the gallery was to be closed from 23rd of December until the 2nd of January. Bella had been excited and she had phoned Charlie.

She had been shocked when after hearing her explanation of wanting Charlie to meet Edward and his family and how they had extended the invitation; Charlie had fumbled his acceptance eagerly. Bella had changed her tickets into Charlie's name and he was flying in on the 23rd and would be leaving on the afternoon of the 26th. Charlie was a naturally gruff person and he very seldom said more than a few words at a time. Bella smiled at his stilted words of thanks. He had hesitantly asked whether they were aware of his being 'on the wagon'. Bella had told him that no one would pressure him for not drinking and she had expressed her pride in him for still being sober.

Bella had found out where the nearest AA meeting was held in Napa, should Charlie require it. He was touched that she had done that for him.

Edward was thrilled when she had phoned him to tell him that she was not only able to take time off, but that Charlie would be joining them. Esme was already fussing, she phoned Bella almost every day with queries of what Charlie would eat and what he would like to drink. Bella smiled as Anderson pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks Andy, I am sorry that this is such a waste of your time. I will speak to Edward this weekend about getting you out of babysitting." She said with a smile.

Anderson said nothing, but as he opened her door and helped her from the car, he held onto her arm lightly, "I am glad to see that you are better, Bella. And it has not been a waste of time as you put it. I am happy to make sure that you are safe."

Bella jaw dropped even further when Anderson lowered his ever present Aviators and winked at her.

He gave a little smile as he turned to park the car in the garage and Bella walked in a daze to the front door.

Bella walked into the kitchen after dropping her bag on the bench in the entrance hall. Edward would not be home until 7 p.m. She looked up at the clock and saw that she had just over an hour. The delicious smell of dinner drew her to the stove.

Maggie had made roast chicken with vegetables and baked potatoes. She opened the fridge and saw that there was toffee pudding with custard for dessert. Bella grumbled to herself, she felt that all she did was eat all day long!

When they had arrived home from Napa, Edward had asked Maggie to meet with Bella and himself in the kitchen.

He had wasted no time in telling Maggie about Bella's weight 'problem'. Bella had argued that she was quite capable of cooking for herself while Edward was away and then ignoring his warning looks, she had argued further that she could take care of herself. A protest that had earned her five strokes with the paddle in the playroom later that night, before he removed her collar.

Maggie had gone to work, making sure that Bella ate breakfast and had packed her two snacks and lunch to take with her each day. Bella had complained that she felt as if she was back in school as she picked up her brown paper bag from the kitchen counter each morning. Maggie had just raised her eyebrows and had reminded Bella that 'Mister Edward' was just a phone call away.

Bella had rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out as she skipped out of the house. Edward had learned his lesson and made sure that he phoned Bella at least twice a day. Alice and Rosalie had also made sure to stay in touch with her and by Friday, Bella was happy that Edward coming home would put an end to all the phone calls.

Bella had also met with Edward's personal trainer after he had received a call from Edward and had gone over her exercise regime. Bella was 'allowed' to continue her running, with palates and yoga and on alternate days she was to do some lightweight training.

Emmett had come over to deliver her bright pink 'sissy' weights as he called them.

By Wednesday evening she had snapped at Edward when he called to make sure that she was 'safe and had eaten', that if he asked her once more if she had eaten, she would refuse to talk to him until he came home. He had retorted that if she _didn't_ take his calls, she would regret it when he _did_ come home!

Edward had asked that she not wait for him in the playroom, but he had said that he would collar her later. Bella decided to have a shower to relax before he got home.

Once her hair was dry, Bella slipped into a pair of sheer tangerine boy shorts with matching bra, black skinny jeans and a red button down shirt. She knotted it in the waist and made her way up to the play room to make sure that everything was in order and clean.

She walked across the hallway to her studio and smiled as she looked around the room. She had left the old couch against one wall. There was a workbench that looked like a saw horse that Reggie had put up for her and a high office chair that they had found in a store room. The workbench had two work lamps and a large magnifying glass that she used for her photographs. Edward had said that he was going to renovate the little bathroom that was attached to her studio, so it was out of bounds for now.

Her art was stacked against the walls and Bella was please with what she had been working on in the past week. It was a series of 'snap shots' of the Napa Valley. She had used the photos that she had taken from the balloon as well as some others that she had sourced off the internet. She was going to give them to Alice and Jasper for Christmas.

As always when she was upstairs, time seemed to fly. Before she knew it, her phone was vibrating with a text. It was Edward to say that he was almost home.

Bella quickly switched off the lights and made her way downstairs. She quickly set the kitchen table and poured two glasses of water. She wasn't sure if they would play that evening and if they did, then they wouldn't drink any alcohol before hand.

Bella heard the front door open and before she could help herself she flew through the dining room and into the hall. Edward was just putting his bags down and shrugging out of his jacket. He looked up and saw Bella racing towards him.

He put out his arms and caught her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Edward laughed as he heard her sigh his name into his neck as she breathed in his scent.

"Edward" she whispered.

He smiled as he held her close and kissed her neck, "Hey, Baby. Miss me?"

Bella nodded and slid down to the floor. Edward groaned as he felt every inch of her warm body sliding down his.

She looked up at him from under her lashes and smiled innocently, "Did _you_ miss me?" she asked as she pressed against his raging hard on.

_Minx!_

Edward swatted her ass and smirked, "Yeah, like you can't feel just how much I missed you!"

Bella went onto her tip toes as Edward leaned down and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

When they came up for air, Edward wound an arm around her as they walked upstairs together slowly.

"So filming is finished huh?" Bella said. "I bet that Alice is pleased that Carol is away from Jazz!" She was secretly pleased that she hadn't met the actress while she was in Los Angeles.

"Yeah, it's finished." Bella sat on the loveseat and watched as he got undressed. She realized as she looked at him closely that he looked tired.

She frowned at him, "Are you okay? You look tired." She said and he gave her his crooked smile and ran a hand through his hair.

Bella couldn't help the rush of desire that she felt as she took in his magnificent naked form. He was beautiful. His legs were toned and muscular, his hips were trim and the deep V that ran up from his 'happy trail' to his six pack stomach was enough to make Bella gasp quietly. Her eyes took in his defined Pecs. Her eyes shot up to meet his amused gaze as he cleared his throat and Bella felt herself blushing to her hairline.

She smiled weakly, "sorry" she said with a self conscious shrug.

Edward smirked at her again, "Hey, don't feel embarrassed, I leer at you all the time!"

Bella rolled her eyes and stood up to leave, "I was so not leering! God, that makes me sound like a lecherous pervert! Go and shower Sparky, I'm going to dish up for us!"

She gave a yelp as Edward made a lunge for her and she quickly side stepped him and hurried down the hallway to the stairs.

She laughed as she heard him mutter darkly, "So brave now, Little Girl… just wait!"

Bella was putting the second plate on the table when Edward walked in. He was wearing a t shirt and a pair of sleep pants.

"Baby, I'm going to have a beer, what about you?"

Bella was disappointed because she knew that he would not be taking her into the playroom, but she could see that he needed to rest.

"I'll have a glass of wine, Babe. There is an open bottle of wine on the door." She said and sat down.

Edward brought their drinks to the table and sat down.

"This looks good, I'm starving!" He said and they didn't talk again until their plates were half empty.

Edward told her about the wrap party that they had attended the night before and he spoke about his next project with Garrett and Jasper. He also told her that he normally took a few days to 'acclimatize' to being home once a movie was finished.

Jasper had told him to warn Bella about the funk that he usually fell into when he first got home, before it happened. Edward normally secluded himself in his house for a week or so, not speaking to anyone or seeing anyone before he slowly emerged again. He knew that Bella wouldn't know that about him and Jazz was right in reminding him to warn her.

They were curled up on the couch later, sipping coffee and listening to music when Edward brought up the agenda for the following evening.

"So the party is at Bill and Sonya's again. Alice and Jasper will come over here before and Alice will help you get ready." Edward said as Bella looked up at him.

"She has bought you some outfits that I arranged with her and I will choose what you will be wearing. Now, you will have some additional rules to follow and I wanted to go over them with you. I want you to think about them and if you have any question or need any clarification on any of them, we can do that tomorrow."

Bella nodded but said nothing as she waited for him to continue.

"Tomorrow, you will obviously be wearing my collar, so all of your normal rules apply. In addition, you will stay with me at all times, unless you need to go to the bathroom and then Alice will go with you. If I sit down, you will kneel on my left side on the floor, unless I tell you otherwise. You will not speak unless I give you my permission to do so. If anyone approaches you, and talks to you, you are to look at me first, understand?" Edward wanted to make sure that Bella understood.

Bella was chewing on her lip, "Hmm… but what if um, Bill and Sonya want to talk to me, you know, greet me?" she asked.

Edward kissed the top of her head, "They will greet me. If they greet you, look at me. If I nod then you may speak. You may look around, in fact I want you to look around and learn from what is happening and going on."

Bella pulled back so that she could look at him, "What if I have a question? Can I talk then?"

Edward looked at her and smiled, "Yes, you may, if you remember to do it respectfully. Now, I need you to trust me, Baby. I am not going to humiliate or embarrass you, but I expect you to obey me immediately if I tell you to do something, do you understand?"

Bella nodded and then she got a glint in her eyes and she wiggled her eyebrows and grinned, "Are we going to get kinky, Sparky?"

Edward laughed and ruffled her hair, "You are such an impudent submissive, you better remember that it's your ass if you disobey."

"Promises, promises, Cullen. Now let's go to bed before you fall over." She grinned and rolled her eyes as she heard Edward's "Yes, please"

"To sleep, silly!"

Bella led Edward upstairs. Edward sat down on the love seat and watched as Bella undressed. He let out a soft, "Fuck…" when he saw the sheer material of her bra and panties. Bella was unaware of Edward's scrutiny as she quickly pulled out an old college t-shirt of Edward's that was white with faded black lettering on the back. Edward felt his cock twitch as he looked at CULLEN spelled across her back.

Bella turned around and gave him a smile as she walked to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers. She climbed in first and patted the space next to her.

"Come to bed Sparky, you are falling asleep there." She said softly and Edward switched the lights off before he climbed in next to Bella. He put his head on her chest, slipping his arms around her as he lay half on his stomach. One hand slipped under her top immediately and Bella smiled as she felt his palm on her breast. Bella gently stroked her fingers through his hair and peppered tiny kisses on the back of his head.

Bella heard Edward's breathing even out within minutes. She switched off the bedside light and lay quietly.

An idea was forming in her mind as to what she wanted to give Edward for Christmas, but she wasn't sure if she was good enough to do what she wanted. If she did, she would need help. She felt sleep slipping over her as she matched her breathing to Edwards.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella felt a hand ghost down her stomach and fingers trailed across the hem of the t-shirt, which had ridden up during the night. As always when she slept with Edward, his hand seemed to find its way to her breast and she could feel it ever so gently stroking her nipple, and then he would pluck it or twist it gently. Every now and again his thumb nail would graze it, causing her nipple to pebble and Bella could feel the tug deep inside her.

Edward's other wondering hand skimmed over the front of her sleep shorts and his fingers cupped her Mons. Bella couldn't help pushing her hips forward to try and get some friction.

Bella felt the bed shake slightly and she heard his gruff chuckle. "Hmm… hey Love. Did you sleep well?" his voice was thick with sleepy arousal and Bella felt herself getting wetter at his husky tone.

Bella turned her head to one side and kissed his shoulder, nuzzling against him. "I always sleep well when you are home. What time is it?" she asked.

Edward turned her to lie on her back and braced himself on his hand next to her as he continued to run his fingers over her covered pussy.

Bella whimpered and opened her legs to give him access, but he resisted, deciding instead to tease her a little bit.

Edward knew that she wanted to make love but that wasn't part of his plan. He wanted her on the edge until the party. He wanted to see how she was going to react to everything that was going on. He wanted her in a heightened state of arousal because he knew that Bella would be less self conscious if she was feeling horny. But he also didn't want to be too obvious about bringing her to that place. He knew that she got really snappy when she wasn't fulfilled.

"It's a little after 8." He said and leaned down to kiss her softly. He squeezed her Mons with his whole hand while he pressed the tips of his fingers into her entrance. Then he rolled away and sat up running his hands through his hair. He felt so much better after having slept for almost ten hours straight.

Bella moaned as he moved off her. _Pussy tease!_

Bella got out of bed and pouted at Edward, he looked at her and smirked. Bella huffed and pulled the duvet, comforter and pillows off the bed to remake it.

They remade the bed together and Bella picked up their clothes and put them in the hamper in the dressing room. Edward walked into the bathroom and started the shower, "Are you joining me, Baby?" he asked.

Bella nodded and stripped out of her sleep clothes as Edward stepped into the shower. Bella was disappointed when Edward didn't make a move to make love to her, although they washed each other's hair. When Bella put her hands on his hips he stepped back with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Bella whined.

"Not now. Let's eat first and then I want to collar you." He said with a smile.

"Why can't you collar me first?" Bella pouted. She didn't see what the problem was. His hard on looked mouthwatering.

"Don't you want to talk about tonight first?" he asked.

"No, I think everything is quite clear and you said I can ask you questions, so I'm good to go, now can we please, please get on with it?" she asked pouting at him like a whinny child.

Edward smiled and kissed her quickly. "Finish in the shower, Isabella. I will see you in the bedroom." The Voice said and Bella let out a squeak of excitement.

Edward laughed and stepped out. He dried himself quickly and brushed his teeth. He ran a hand through his hair and grinned at his reflection when he heard Bella humming happily to herself.

He didn't bother to put any clothes on as he made his way to his dresser draw and pulled out the heart collar.

Bella washed herself and rinsed off as quickly as she could. When she stepped out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her hair and dried her body off.

Her body was almost crackling with excitement. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Edward hadn't said anything about clothes, so Bella left the towel around her body and she walked quickly into the bedroom

Edward was standing naked in front of the bed. There was a cushion on the carpet in front of him. Bella saw that he was naked and she carelessly dropped the towel and walked to stand in front of him. She knelt down and lowered her eyes to the floor. _Sexy, sexy feet._

"Are you ready to serve me Isabella? " Edward asked.

Bella nodded but was silent.

"Answer me" he pressed.

"Yes, Sir, I am ready to serve you this weekend." She said quietly.

"Show me how much you want to serve me." He said huskily and Bella reached out to grip his hips with her hand as she wrapped her other hand around his cock. She almost over balanced in her eagerness to have him in her mouth. Edward put one hand on her shoulder to steady her and one in her hair.

Bella whimpered as her lips kissed along his length and her tongue darted out to flick over his head. She tasted his pre cum and without hesitation she took his cock into her mouth and grazed him gently with her teeth.

"Aaaagh Fuuuck!" Edward hissed. He couldn't resist grinding his hips into Bella face; he didn't want to hurt her; so he forced himself to stand still. His cock was so hard and the sight of Bella kneeling before him, in submission, working her magic over his cock and using her hand to massage his balls, it was almost too much. Edward closed his eyes. He wasn't going to last long at all, it had been too long.

"Suck me harder… get ready to swallow everything that I give you, Isabella…." Edward shouted as his cock disgorged his cum down her throat. Bella sucked greedily, swallowing and sucking, drawing as much as she could out of him.

Edward's hands pushed her gently and Bella sat back on her heels. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled. She knew that her Master was pleased with her by the look of bliss on his face. She quickly lowered her eyes as he opened his.

He reached over to the chair and picked up her collar. He brushed her wet hair over her shoulder and stepped behind her as he put the necklace on her. Bella smiled as she felt the weight of the heart against her throat.

"Stand up, Isabella" Edward said and he helped her to her feet, turning her around to face him.

"Look at me, Little Girl" he whispered.

Bella looked up and smiled at him. Edward reached up and stroked her cheek, "Are you happy?" he asked and Bella's smile became a grin, "Very, very happy Master." She said.

Edward's hand curved around her neck and he drew her closer as his nose and lips skimmed over her eyebrow and cheekbone, his lips leaving a trail of electricity on her skin. Bella was desperate to have him _touch_ her!

His lips teased hers, dropping little kisses, his teeth nipped her bottom lip, Bella growled deep in her chest in frustration and her hands clenched into fists.

When he pulled back, Bella's eyes fluttered open and she looked into his sparkling green gaze.

"What do you want, Isabella?" His voice was dark and husky.

"Kiss me…" she whispered.

His eyes darkened and changed from playful to lust filled and Bella gasped into his mouth as he took her captive.

When he lifted his head, Bella realized that she was still holding her breath and she sucked air in desperately.

"Let's get dressed; you are far too distracting like this. Your clothes are on your bed." He said with a smirk and walked casually into the dressing room

Bella opened the door to her subs room and she saw the grey yoga pants, grey and pink sports bra with a grey hooded sweat shirt.

Bella smiled when she saw the pink socks on top of the trainers and the almost matching pink panties.

She got dressed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She touched her collar with a smile and made her way downstairs.

Edward was in the kitchen making smoothies when she got there and Bella pulled out eggs, bacon and a French loaf.

Bella grilled the bacon and made several slices of French toast as Edward set two places at the kitchen table and put her large smoothie down next to her place and sipped his while he leaned up against the counter.

Bella platted Edward's breakfast and turned to smile at him, "Your breakfast is ready, Master."

Edward smiled at her and took the plate, "You don't have to serve me this morning, just bring your plate." He said.

Breakfast was over and Bella even though Edward thought that she hadn't eaten enough, he let it go. He didn't want to fight over this issue if he could avoid it.

He stood up and held out his hand to Bella.

"Come on, let's go work out." He said.

Bella was not allowed to go overboard and Edward stopped her treadmill at three miles. She was allowed to do weight training and was relieved that once Edward was happy that she knew what to do, he left her alone. Bella got hot after her warm up and pulled her sweatshirt off, so that she was only in her sports bra.

She was watching herself in the mirror to check that her frame and movements were correct when she felt a spark of electricity on the back of her neck.

She looked past her refection and saw Edward in the far corner of the gym on a rowing machine. She stared at the way his muscle rippled across his chest as he pulled himself up and his thighs stretched.

Bella's mouth was dry. Oh. My. God. She felt sweat run down her neck that had nothing to do with physical exertion. She picked up the towel that lay beside her and wiped her face and neck.

She quickly took a drink of water.

"If you are finished your work out, you can go shower and change. I think that you can have some free time. Are you certain that you don't have anything to ask me about tonight or anything else that is on your mind? This will be your last chance and your last warning, Isabella. If you break any rules today, you will be punished." He said quietly.

Bella stared at him for a moment and bit her lip, "There's nothing Master." She said. _Unless you count that I want to tear my clothes off and push you back onto the yoga mat ride you like a pony!_

Bella bit her lip to keep the giggle inside. She was loosing it!

Edward frowned at her. "You may go, Isabella." He said and Bella walked out of the gym with an extra swagger to her hips.

He finished his work out and took a long shower in the gym. When he was finished he walked upstairs and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

The house was quiet and he wondered where Bella was. He went to his study and the rest of the morning passed quickly.

Bella knocked on his door and he saw her standing in the doorway in position.

"Yes Isabella?" he asked as he came around the corner of his desk.

"Lunch is ready, Master" she said.

"Lead the way" Edward said and he watch Bella ass move, she was desperately trying to get him to notice her.

Bella had set a place in the dining room for one. Edward smiled to himself as he sat down. She was putting him in his place.

He allowed her to serve him and then dismissed her to eat in the kitchen.

Bella sat quietly eating her chicken salad and juice. She was nervous about the party. She wondered if it would be different with Edward there. She had enjoyed her morning and she had sketched out some ideas of what she wanted to give Edward for Christmas. It would mean that she would need Alice's and maybe even Kate's assistance, but the more she thought about it the more excited she became.

Bella heard Edward scrape his chair back and she jumped up and rushed into the dining room.

Edward stood up as Bella skidded to a stop just inside the dining room doors. "I'm sorry Master. I was lost in my thoughts over my lunch…"

Edward held up his hand, "Relax Isabella. Go back and finish eating. You can clear the dishes when you are finished. I'll be in the music room. Alice and Jasper will be here shortly." He smiled at her and walked into the hallway.

Bella frowned as she started after him. He still hadn't really touched her today or last night. Was he trying to drive her crazy?

Bella finished eating and cleaned up the dining room and kitchen. She was drawn into the den by the beautiful and now familiar tune that Edward was playing.

Edward had told her that this was the tune that she had inspired. Bella took a cushion and walked quietly into the music room and sat down just inside the door.

She loved to listen to him play. Bella could feel her spirit calming down. All the tension of the morning just seemed to fade away as his fingers flew over the keys.

Bella heard the doorbell sound and then the front door slam. She smiled as she heard Jasper's voice.

She got up quickly and met them in the hallway. She hugged Alice and then Jasper and felt that spark of electricity as Edward came to stand behind her as he greeted his friend and sister.

Bella noticed that Jasper was carrying several clothes bags.

"Can I take those from you?" she asked, but Edward was shaking his head.

"That's okay, Isabella. Why don't you and Alice chat for a while? Jasper and I have got this." He said and they turned to go upstairs.

Alice shrugged her shoulders at Bella's questioning look, "Want some coffee?" Bella asked and they walked into the kitchen.

"Edward's been acting strange today."Bella said.

"In what way?"

"Well he collared me this morning, but we haven't… you know. And then we almost had an argument about my fucking weight and he's been fine but withdrawn. Not touching me or anything." Bella was biting her lip and frowning as she stirred her coffee.

"Bella, relax! You really need to stop over thinking things. Are you excited about the party tonight?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded, "Yes I am actually. And more than a little nervous, what are the outfits like that you had to buy?"

Alice gave her a wicked smile. "Well, there are quite a few. They are up there now, deciding what we are going to wear. I must warn you that I think we are going to be on very short leashes, excuse the pun, tonight."

Bella started laughing at Alice's use of words as she thought about her weekend on a leash and Alice joined in. Soon they were doubled over in fits of giggles and Bella felt much better as they wiped their eyes.

The guys walked in and looked at the two girls.

Jasper chuckled, "I don't know, Edward, I think we should be quite nervous about what these two are up to!"

Edward laughed and ran his hands down Bella's shoulders. She shivered at his touch, but remained silent.

"I think you two had better start getting ready. I know how long you take Alice and with the two of you, it could be longer." He said.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her off the bar stool. "Come on Twister! Let's go see what we are wearing."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella and Alice had spent the afternoon pampering themselves and each other. They had done facemasks, manicures and pedicures and they had even checked for stray hairs. Alice had brought some home wax and they had spent rather painful hours going over their arms, legs and pussies. Bella had refused to have Alice touch her _down there, _as she put it, much to Alice's amusement and so instead she had shaved.

Bella stared back at the reflection in the mirror. "Alice, I can't go out like this…" she whispered.

Bella was dressed in a skirt that looked like it had been painted onto her body. It was green leather that was basically two pieces of leather that were about five and a half inches wide, held together on the sides with leather string laces. Her entire hip showed. It reached to just below her ass cheeks. Barely. Her matching green bustier was not much better, except that the boning went underneath her breasts; pushing them up to make a cleavage that Bella had never seen, with a sheer green chiffon long sleeved 'blouse' underneath it. Her nipples were covered by a design in black sequins similar to nipple tassels. There was no place for underwear.

She was wearing black thigh highs with the same green ribbon at the top and a pair of black Christian Louboutin pumps, which Alice assured her, was the lowest heel. Edward had been insistent that he wanted her to wear those _shoes_.

Her hair was loose and straight, hanging down her back like a chocolate curtain. Alice had done her eyes in smoky grays' with a hint of green. Two coats of mascara later and Bella hardly recognized the sexy, siren look-alike in the mirror.

"Ali… it's too… I look… I'm going to get arrested!" Bella finally said and Alice laughed.

"You look fantastic, Bella! I must say, my brother has excellent taste. I was really hesitant when he emailed his order to me to collect, but I have to say, he did good. I can't wait to see the other outfits that he chose." Alice winked at her and moved to check her own make up.

Alice looked like a sex kitten. Her outfit was a white ruffled micro mini skirt with white fishnet stocking, white suspender belt. She wore a pink leather halter neck bra. Bella knew that Alice was an exhibitionist and didn't mind showing herself off. So the fact that she was wearing no panties didn't seem to bother her, whereas Bella felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

There was a knock at the door and Edward opened it without waiting for permission. Of course he didn't need permission.

His eyes turned almost black when he saw Bella. "You look exquisite, Isabella." He said.

Bella blushed as she stared at him. For a moment she forgot and blatantly ogled him until Alice elbowed her in the side.

Edward was wearing black leather pants with a dark green button down shirt that was the same color as her outfit. His hair was slightly damp and wild and he had a shadow from not shaving since yesterday. Bella felt her thighs get damp.

She lowered her eyes and stood in a submissive stance.

"Alice, you look lovely. Are you ready, ladies?" He said although he had scarcely taken his eyes off Bella.

Alice and Bella nodded. Edward pushed the door open further and Bella and Alice walked out into the hallway. Jasper was waiting outside and Alice made her way to him. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear and Bella saw her blushing. Alice Cullen blushing! Jasper held something white out and Bella saw that it was a cloak with a hood.

"Isabella" The Voice said and Bella turned to face Edward. She could feel him looking at her as she kept her head down. She felt the heat coming off his body, "You have no idea how hard I am for you Little Girl. I will be so proud to have you next to me tonight. What color are you, Isabella?" He said softly.

Bella didn't hesitate, "Green, Master." She whispered and Edward turned her around as he draped a dark green velvet cloak over her. He turned her again and tied the cord around her neck.

"Do you remember everything I told you about tonight?" Edward asked and Bella nodded.

"Good girl. Let's go." He took one of her hands in his and walked down the stairs.

Alice and Jasper were going in his car. Alice had warned her that she would be bound at the wrists and that Bella shouldn't be concerned when she saw it.

Edward didn't talk to her during the short car ride and Bella kept her head and eyes down. Edward put a hand high on her thigh and he was gently fingering the lace on her stockings.

He pulled into the driveway and Bella was shocked when her door was opened and a valet stood waiting to help her out. She was unsure of what to do, but Edward put a restrain hand on her leg.

"Stay here." He said and got out.

He walked around and handed the valet his keys. Bella placed her hand in his and got out of the car. She could feel her knees shaking slightly; she was really nervous all of a sudden.

Edward kept hold of her hand as he knocked on the door. It was opened by Sonya. Bella kept her head down as Sonya greeted Edward warmly.

"Master Edward! It's great to see you again; it's been far too long. My Master was very glad to get your acceptance. Hello again Bella." She said.

Bella looked at Edward and he smiled and nodded.

Bella smiled shyly at Sonya, "Hi Sonya. You look lovely tonight."

Sonya was wearing a French maid's outfit, complete with black fishnet stockings and a maid's cap.

Sonya laughed, "It's one of my Master's favorite outfits. Let me take your cloak. Enjoy yourselves tonight."

Bella untied it and reluctantly handed it over. She had the overwhelming urge to cover herself. Edward saw the blush on her cheeks and caught the fluttering of her hands.

"Relax", he whispered and put his hand on the small of her back to guide her and to calm her.

Bella took a deep breath and clasped her hands in front of her. Edward moved with obvious familiarity into the lounge where most people had gathered.

Several voices called out to greet him and they stopped a few times. Bella kept her head down as Doms came up and greeted Edward. Most of them completely ignored Bella but the hardest was when a couple of them spoke about her as if she wasn't even there!

Bella was standing quietly listening to Edward talking to Jasper when a woman approached Edward and kissed him on the lips. Bella gasped and felt Edward's hand smack her bottom sharply.

"Edward Darling! It's wonderful to see you." The voice was dripping sex.

Bella bit her lip to keep from snarling at the bitch. She saw blood red talon like nails clutching Edward's arm and she fought a very real desire to break those fingers.

Bella wanted to see what she looked like but she dare not, instead she stepped back slightly and glanced at Alice. She saw Alice shake her head slightly. Bella looked up further and saw Jasper frowning at her. _Shit!_

_Who is this bitch? Can't she see that Edward is with somebody?_

Bella's hands were clenched into fists in front of her and she felt Edward's gaze sweep over her.

"I see you have a lot of training to do with this one, Edward. When I heard that you had actually collared someone, I would have hoped that it would at least be one of my girls. I can always assist you with this one. Isabella, is it? Hello Isabella."

Bella didn't move.

"She looks far too spirited to be a good submissive." The woman reached forward and grasped Bella's chin.

"Look at me girl!" The woman barked and Bella saw Edward's hand shoot out and take the offending hand away.

"Now, now, Miss Mandy, you must know that I would never let anyone touch my Isabella." His tone was mild but Bella could hear the steel in his voice.

She tried to bit back a smirk. _That that, Domme Bitch from hell!_

Bella heard Edward's sharp breath, "Isabella, look at me."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his disapproving glare, "You will greet Miss Mandy." He said sternly. Shit! She had forgotten to look at him. Bella forced herself to not show the animosity that she was feeling.

She looked up into the face of an attractive red haired woman. She was tall and was wearing a black cat-suite. She looked to be in her late forties. Her face was harshly made up with far too much powder that showed, her grey eyes were glaring at Bella.

"Hmm, you are a feisty little thing aren't you? The things you could learn by spending a weekend with me!" she said with a laugh. She turned to Edward again, "If you change your mind, My Sweet, you have my number…" she glanced over at Bella and smiled slyly before she kissed Edward on his lips again, making sure that she took her time.

Edward gave her a smirk and shaking his head, Miss Mandy gave Bella a wink and she turned to flirt with Jasper who was treated to more of the same treatment.

Bella was ready to slit Miss Mandy's throat! She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. She kept her eyes on her feet as she tried to control the sudden rage that she felt.

"Be careful, Isabella, you are getting very close to crossing the line." Bella felt her toes curl as she felt Edward's breath tickle her ear.

If Bella had hackles, they would have risen. Her back stiffened and she stayed absolutely still.

He went on, "Remember that I want you to look around, but do not stare at anyone for too long. If someone stares at you, break eye contact immediately and look down, understand?"

Bella nodded.

Edward ignored her for the next half an hour as he spoke with people. Bella looked around and saw many of the same people that had been at the last party. She saw a few women who didn't appear to be with anyone standing at the bar. They had been staring at Jasper and Edward since they had arrived and Bella felt a rush of jealousy cruise through her.

She was shocked as she had never felt this particular emotion before. She didn't understand it. But at that moment, she didn't care if she got a hundred strokes with a paddle or a whip, Edward was hers! She quickly looked away from them after one of the women whispered something to the other two and they turned to stare at her with open hostility.

She averted her eyes and glanced at the Crotch rope tie/Mata Nawa Shibari demonstration that was taking place. The Shibari expert Dom and his sub were standing in the 'formal' lounge area. The sub's torso had been tightly bound with a fishbone pattern. Her breasts which were full had been bound at the base, so that they appeared stretched and engorged. Her Dom was currently demonstrating how by adjusting the ropes on either side of her labia, he could bring her to climax without having touched her body with his fingers. Bella thought that she might like to try this with Edward; the way the ropes twisted around the body turned her on and she wondered if Edward would like to see her bound this way.

There seemed to be more people this time though. She looked for Alice and Jasper and spotted them in the room where 'mocktails' and refreshments were being served. Bella's stomach chose that moment to grumble.

Bella was mortified and felt herself blush to her hairline. Edward broke off his conversation and turned to her, taking hold of her arm, "Did you not eat before we left home?" He asked and Bella stared at the weave of his shirt to avoid the glare that she knew she was getting and shook her head.

"Isabella, you will answer me." He said.

"No Master, I was too nervous to eat. I ate an apple and some nuts this afternoon, though." She whispered, too aware of the Dom and sub that had been chatting with Edward and were staring at her and Edward in amusement.

"You'd better feed her Edward, I'm sure she will need her strength tonight!" The Dom, Alastair, laughed and clapped Edward on the shoulder. He walked away with his sub, a young, good looking black man who was being led by a thin chain attached to nipple clamps.

Edward put his hand under her chin until she looked at him. "What color are you Isabella?" he said and Bella could see that he was more concerned than angry with her. She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little more.

"Green, Master." She said and licked her lips.

Edward looked at her for a moment to make sure that she was telling the truth.

"This is two infringements of your rules, Isabella." He said." Come on; let's feed you before you fall over." He said and Bella smiled at him.

Edward dished up a plate of finger food; that Bella was sure she would not be able to eat. Edward sat down on a straight backed chair and motioned to Bella to sit at his feet.

Bella stared at the floor and bit her lip, _how the fuck did he expect her to get down there when she had no fucking panties on?_

Edward sighed and dropped a cushion down and picked Bella up. She quickly bent her legs and he put her down in a kneeling position in front of him, between his legs. Her eyes wondered up his legs and thighs and they widened at the obvious bulge in his pants.

Edward snapped his fingers and Bella looked up at him. He was smirking and shaking his head at her. "Are you that hungry, Little Girl?" He said chuckling and Bella nodded.

He laughed this time, and held out a tiny cocktail sausage to her. She opened her mouth and quickly sucked the morsel in, before he could remove his fingers, Bella flicked her tongue around them.

"I want to try something later on, I don't really want to tell you when, but it'll be different. If you are willing, I think it will be very pleasurable for you. You have to trust me though. But this is your choice. Are you willing to try something?" he asked quietly.

Bella licked her lips and nodded eagerly.

Edward smiled and the next serving of food, which was a carrot dipped in some dressing, he ran over her lip, which she opened in anticipation, she stuck out her tongue and Edward popped the delicacy onto it. Bella grinned at him as she sucked the dressing off the carrot stick, before chewing the rest.

They played like this for a few moments, before Edward was engaged in conversation by Garrett and Kate. Garrett didn't greet or even look at Bella. Edward handed Bella the plate and motioned her to move to the side of his chair, which she did.

He would occasionally stroke her hair or rake his fingers through it. Bella knew that this was becoming a habit of his, it also help Bella to stay grounded and calmed her down, having Edward touching her. It was just like the way he ran his fingers through his own hair.

She finished her food and the small glass of water that he had given her. She looked around and saw Alice looking at her. Bella crossed her eyes and saw Alice turn her face away to hide a smile.

Bella needed the bathroom and she reached up to touch Edward's arm. Edward looked at her as she touched him. She started to speak but he just said. "You may be excused, Isabella." He put a hand under her arm and hoisted her to her feet. Bella stumbled slightly and walked over to where Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap.

Jasper smiled as he watched Bella approach. "It looks like your side kick needs you, Mary-Alice. Remember, you go and come straight back."

Alice nodded as she got off his lap.

There was a whipping demonstration that Jasper and Edward wanted the girls to see that was happening in twenty minutes.

Alice took Bella's hand and they walked upstairs together. "How are you Twister?" Alice asked. Bella pulled a face. "I've been better. What's with all the clingy women tonight?" Bella changed her voice, "She's a feisty little thing… seriously!" Bella said and Alice giggled until a Dom gave them a glare and they quickly fell silent.

Alice led her into a bathroom and closed the door. Bella looked around. She used the toilet quickly and went over to wash her hands. She knew that bathrooms were no go areas for play, but she did a double take as she touched the tap and saw that it looked like a bent penis.

"WHAT THE..!" Bella said and Alice burst out laughing.

"I know! Look at one of the showerheads…" She said.

Bella washed her hands and tried not to touch the tap. She gingerly stepped over to the shower and looked inside. There were four shower heads only the one over head was shaped normally. The other three that came out of each wall was varying sizes of… penises…!

She jumped when Alice whispered behind her, "Just imagine the fun you could have…" she said snidely and chuckled as Bella whispered, "Ohmygod…" in awe.

"Come one Twister, they will be wondering where we are, and you don't want to get into trouble." Alice said and they left.

As they were about to go downstairs, Alice caught sight of Edward and Jasper sitting in one of the common rooms. Edward was sitting slightly apart from Jasper with a sort of a partition of glass bricks between them. Edward was leaning on the wall grinning at something that Jasper had said. The demonstration was about to begin. The girls started walking over when Alice felt Bella stop. She turned to look at Bella but noticed that Bella was staring at Edward's feet.

One of the women from the bar was kneeling at Edward's feet. Bella took a sharp breath.

"What the fuck…" she said and started forward. Alice put one hand on Bella's arm to stop her and put her other over Bella's mouth.

Alice began to whisper as quickly as she could because everyone was taking their places, "Just listen to me! That is Vanessa; she used to play with Edward and Jasper. They have known her for years. She is a sub that prefers not to have her own Dom. There are a couple of them here tonight. They are available for threesomes or whatever, now you are going to go over and pretend that everything is fine. She is no threat to you Bella. Now Edward is looking over here and wondering what is going on. Come on before we are both get into trouble again!"

She pulled Bella forward and went to stand to the side of Jasper, slightly behind him. Bella copied her and stood to the side of Edward's chair. She could not stop herself from glaring at the woman who was kneeling at Edward's feet in perfect submissive pose.

Bella wanted to pull Vanessa's hair out! She felt a wave of hatred and was shocked by its intensity.

The demonstration began and Edward reached out and put a hand around the back of Bella's thigh, stroking the ribbon at the top of her stocking. Bella jumped as she felt him pinch her inner thigh. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to open her legs. She looked down at him, but he seemed oblivious to everything except the Dominant and submissive in front of him who was bound and getting whipped with different whips.

Bella held her breath as she opened her legs slightly. Edward pinched her again. Bella opened her legs further. His fingers now ghosted over her slit, ever so gently tracing her labia. Bella bit back a moan and tried to open herself up to him further. Instead of taking advantage, Edward pulled her until she realized that he wanted her to sit on his lap, but instead of sittings sideways like she normally did, Edward put his legs together and made Bella sit down facing forward. He put his hands on her knees and gently pulled them apart.

Bella gasped. Vanessa was kneeling directly in front of her! She couldn't do this? What was Edward thinking? Bella felt her breathing pick up slightly. Did Edward want to humiliate her by having Vanessa watch what he was going to do to her?

Edward's hands began to stroke up and down her knees and Bella could feel his chest against her back.

"Do you trust me Isabella?" He murmured in her ear.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, good question… did she?

She barely recognized her voice as she whispered hoarsely, "Yes, Master"

"I said I would push you… not humiliate you. Sit very still and open your legs for me…" _Oh my… _

Edward was sitting in the last of the informal rows. She knew that no one could see Edward's lap from anywhere in the room. Bella risked a quick look at Jasper, but he was completely engrossed in the demonstration and Alice now sat on his lap facing away from Bella.

Bella took a deep breath and opened her legs. Edward moved them so that they were on the outside of his legs. Bella felt the cool air on her sex. She could feel her juices run down her slit and into the crack of her ass. Her heart was racing. Bella could smell her own arousal!

_Oh. My. GOD! Can everyone else smell me too?_

Edward continued to run his hands over her legs. He wasn't in a hurry, he rubbed his thumbs over her knees, and his fingers were pointed inwards and fanned up her inner legs, just below her knees. Bella's breathing hitched.

"Quiet, Isabella" The Voice said, his breath blowing gently into her ear.

He brought his hands up further; the tips of his fingers caressed her skin, setting fire where ever they touched. His thumbs brushed the tops of her stockings.

"You are so wet, Isabella. You are so ready for me… do you want me to touch your pussy? Watch what is happening in front of you… look at the Dom as he releases the whip against his sub's hips and lower back. Can you see the look of ecstasy on her face? Pain can be a culmination of lust and pleasure, it heightens your senses… it peaks at the moment when pleasure becomes painful and pain is pleasurable…" The Voice was all Bella could focus on.

Bella was panting as she felt the knot in her stomach tightening. She no longer cared where they were and the fact that Vanessa was kneeling at their feet. Bella did not care if she could smell Bella's arousal. All she knew was that it was Edward that was bringing her to orgasm, and she was even more of a turn on.

Edward's thumbs were framing her labia, the tips of his fingers tracing her slit. She tried to grind herself into his hands to get more friction, but he wouldn't allow her to.

His thumb nails dipped in slightly and grazed her clit and Bella bit back a moan. The girl sitting on the bench was also moaning as the Dom switched to a bull whip. Bell had always been afraid of this instrument and she gave it a wide birth in the play room, not even wanting to look at it as she cleaned and polished the other paddles and whips.

But seeing the handle clutched in the Dom's hand; the way his arm extended as he brought it forward, watching the tail wrap around his sub's waist and up her body; as the end curling around her naked breast. Bella watched as she screamed in ecstasy and pain and suddenly Edward's fingers plunged into her pussy. Bella arched her back, just as the girl on the bench arched her and they came together, almost violently.

Bella was only conscious of the deep release inside of her, she felt as if sparks were shooting from her cunt up into her chest, her nipples were aching and rock hard, and there was a buzzing in her ears as her body convulsed and spasmed.

Bella vaguely became aware of people moving about in the dimly lit space. Edward had turned her around and her legs were on either side of his hips. Her head was slumped into the crook of his neck. Her arms were draped over his shoulders.

Edward's hands were running up and down her back and Bella reveled in his touch.

"Isabella? Can you hear me Little Girl?" his lips brushed against her ear.

She nodded numbly.

"Master… I can't move…" she said, all Bella wanted to do was crawl into to bed and sleep for eternity; her body and her mind was tired, she could not gain focus on anything.

She felt his chest shake as he chuckled. "Its okay, Sweetheart, you kind of passed out from your orgasm. Sensory overload or sub space as it is more commonly known. Do you feel okay?" he asked.

Bella giggled and she nodded, "Like oil or something. Numb and shaky. Like melting ice-cream…"

Edward chuckled again; she wasn't making any sense at all.

They sat quietly for another fifteen minutes until Bella felt more like herself. She still felt tired though.

She sat up and tried to move off Edward. He gripped her bottom and stood up. He slowly lowered her to her feet and held her firmly until she assured him that she was fine.

Edward led her upstairs to the bathroom and Bella used the toilet and cleaned herself up as he stood outside at the door. She giggled over the penis taps again as she washed her hands and splashed water on her cheeks. She checked her face in the mirror and was surprised that except for the bright spots of color on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes, she looked fine.

Bella opened the bathroom door to find Vanessa and her two friends talking to Edward in the hallway.

Vanessa looked at Bella and winked at her. Bella's eyes narrowed. _Mine! Bitch! He is mine!_

Bella came to stand just behind Edward to the side of him. She stared at the three women and put her hand on Edward's arm. She smiled at the women, _yeah, like I said, He. Is. Mine._

She felt Edward stiffen at her side and looked up at him. He was glaring at her and her hand on his arm.

Bella felt herself blush and quickly dropped her hand. She lowered her hand and clutched her fingers in front of her.

"Miss Mandy is right, Master Edward, she looks like she needs some lessons in manners!" one of the bitches said.

"Jennifer, do not talk to me like that! I would have you remember that you do not talk about my submissive like that. Now ladies," Bella heard them giggle and she rolled her eyes, "we need to do our rounds and say our good-byes." Edward said smoothly.

"Isabella" he said and walked to the stairs. Bella kept her head down as she followed him down the stairs. She knew that she was out of line and she should not have tried to stake her claim to Edward. He was _her_ Dom. He had staked _his_ claim to her when he collared her.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Edward stopped. Bella almost stumbled into him, but stopped herself just in time.

He half turned to her, "If you do that again, I will spank you right here, do you understand? We will talk about this when we get home, Isabella. For now, follow your fucking rules and do not embarrass me!" His voice was quiet but Bella felt his words cut through her.

She had displeased him. She knew that Edward was respected in these circles. He was popular and Bella had disrespected him by being possessive publicly. She felt a wave of misery roll over her. She had really messed up. None of those women were his submissive, she was!

Edward was really pissed with Bella's show of possessiveness, but he was still her Dom. Edward fetched her bottle of water; he knew that she needed to keep her liquid intake up. Epically after a powerful orgasm like she had experienced. Bella followed behind Edward sipping on the water that he had given her. She kept her eyes down and didn't bother to listen to any of the conversations going on around her. Bella did not want to mess up again tonight and she thought this was the safest way to avoid any more of Edward's tongue-lashings. Bella did not want to see the triplets or Red Talon lady; this was a sure way to avoid everyone.

"Bella?" she heard her name but didn't look up.

Jasper frowned at Edward, "What's going on Edward? Is there a problem" he said. Jasper could feel Alice almost humming next to him. He knew that she was very protective over Bella and he was only just able to keep her in her place.

Edward shook his head, "Tomorrow, Bro. I think that we will be leaving. We'll see you later."

He turned and Bella risked a quick look at Alice. She saw the anger in Alice's face and shook her head at her as she turned to follow behind her Master, not even bothering to look at Jasper, she could not handle any more disappointed looks tonight.

He made small talk with Bill while Sonya fetched Bella's cloak. Bella was in her own mind and had no idea if Bill or Sonya spoke to her or said good night. Bella only became aware slightly when she felt Edward fastened up her cloak and pulled the hood over Bella's hair.

The valet had the car outside and handed Edward his keys.

Edward opened Bella's door and she climbed in. The drive home was silent giving Bella too much time to think over the night, the jealousy she felt, the anger at Edward for allowing those women to fawn over him in front of her, Vanessa kneeling in front of Edward, the embarrassment of Edward getting her off in front of her. The possessiveness she showed in front of those girls. The talking to that Edward had given her and how he sounded disappointed in her failure to comply too his rules. Bella was struggling to hold in all the emotions that were swirling through her.

Edward turned to Bella when he stopped the car at the front door. "Normally, I would insist that we go straight to the playroom, but you are tired from your experience. Go to bed and we will deal with it in the morning."

Bella nodded and got out of the car. Edward's voice stopped her, "Isabella?" She bent down to peer at him, trying to hide the tears that had begun to fall, "You may sleep in your bedroom tonight, if you wish to, I can come and wake you later."

"Whatever pleases you Master." She said dully and walked up the steps to the house.

She walked upstairs and felt the tears slip down her cheeks. She was an idiot! Of course he was going to put her in her place! Now she had the choice. Bella's mind was overloaded with everything she had been thinking about and now he wanted her to make a decision of sleeping together or alone. What if he wanted her to choose their bed? What if he did not want her there at all? What if this was a test? Too much information to digest, why did she have to make the decision; he is her Dom; he should make the decision.

Bella walked into her room and took her clothes off. She packed them away, not knowing how these things were cleaned… hmm she would have to ask her Master when her collar was off.

Bella touched the heart tenderly. She wiped her face and made a face when she saw smudge of make up on her hand.

She took a long shower and washed her hair, reveling in the warm soothing water. She was suddenly very tired, so she towel dried her hair and pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a tank top.

Bella brushed her teeth and quickly tidied up the bedroom, making sure that there were no clothes lying around. She switched off the lights and slid in between the sheets. She knew that she would have to accept her punishment in the morning, but she felt no anger or resentment about it. She had agreed to be collared and she had agreed to serve her Master. She had messed up and she knew it was another learning curve. She had to know that this new emotion of possessiveness and jealousy had no place in this relationship, but how did she stop it?

Bella felt surprised as she slipped into unconscious sleep. Her last thought was that she would be awake for hours…

**A/N****:DO NOT HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!**** This is a turning point in Bella and Edward's relationship. Honestly it is. Some of you hate what you perceive as Bella's weaknesses, but really now, we all have weaknesses and insecurities and I know that I am great at teetering on the brink of doing something courageous, only to pull myself back and go into hiding. **

**Your reviews and comments are all appreciated. Okay, the second play party – so not Bella's finest moment, but it could have been worse. **

**Some of you asked me the last time about Sub Space – well believe it or not, it actually happens. Normally it occurs after a prolonged time of stimulation – either pain or pleasure or a mixture of both. It is basically a sensory overload – like an electricity power spike! The symptoms vary for everyone and can be excessive crying, sleeping, laughing, shaking even ejaculating (yes for girls!), incoherency and almost all cases are followed by deep sleep. Like Edward said in Twilight, "…you can Google it!" Dom care is really important as the submissive is in no position to gauge pain thresholds and can really be hurt if not supervised by a responsible person. I hope you like this chapter. **

**So next, we have the ramifications of the party. Please continue to send me reviews – they seriously make my day!**

**Love till next time,**

**Michele**


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

We ended here:

_Bella brushed her teeth and quickly tidied up the bedroom, making sure that there were no clothes lying around. She switched off the lights and slid in between the sheets. She knew that she would have to accept her punishment in the morning, but she felt no anger or resentment about it. She had agreed to be collared and she had agreed to serve her Master. She had messed up and she knew it was another learning curve. She had to know that this new emotion of possessiveness and jealousy had no place in this relationship, but how did she stop it? _

_Bella felt surprised as she slipped into unconscious sleep. Her last thought was that she would be awake for hours…_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

CHAPTER 37

Bella woke up and stretched. She felt wonderfully relaxed and rested. She looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was 7.15 a.m.

She could not believe that she had slept so deeply. Bella got up and made her bed. She moved into the bathroom saw that there was a note stuck into her bathroom mirror. Oh! Dear!

_**Isabella,**_

_**Get dressed in the dressing gown behind the bedroom door and meet me in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. There will be no gym today. **_

_**Be downstairs at 8 o'clock - do not be late.**_

Bella pulled a face at the mirror. Edward didn't sound too pissed off. She thought about what had happened the night before and she smiled at her reflection, yep, she was prepared to take her punishment.

She washed her face and hurried through her ablutions. Bella brushed her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. Bella took off her sleep pants and top and slipped on the dark blue fleece lined long satin gown that was behind her door.

She tip toed to the door of the Master bedroom (the irony of the name made her smile) and peeked inside, but it was empty.

Bella walked downstairs and saw Edward standing at the kitchen counter cutting up fruit. He looked up and gave her a smirk before he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Morning Master," she said and walked over to where he was standing. She reached up and kissed him on the side of his jaw. Edward turned his face quickly and captured her lips in a kiss. He smirked at her and went back to his smoothies.

"Did you sleep well Isabella?" He asked as he added frozen berries and apple slices to the blender.

Bella moved to the fridge and pulled out milk for coffee. She saw that Edward had started the pot.

Bella looked at Edward as he stood with his back to her. He was wearing old, faded jeans that hung low on his hips, with a t-shirt and a v-neck jersey over it. He had pushed the sleeves up to his fore arms. Bella licked her lips as she caught sight of his bare feet. _Hmmm… she really was a freak!_

Edward chose that moment to turn around and Bella quickly lowered her gaze, while she felt the heat on her cheeks.

"You need to get weighed this morning, Isabella. The scale is in the gym." He said.

Bella gave a sigh and bit her lip. She nodded and made her way downstairs grumbling to herself quietly.

She jumped when she heard Edward's chuckle behind her. Bella felt heat flooding her cheeks.

"Oh come on, Little Girl, it's not that bad!" He said.

Edward stood in front of her and Bella smiled as she saw that she had put on a half a pound.

Edward's disgruntled voice broke the silence, "That's not enough, Isabella. My dad is waiting for you to phone him."

She let out a sigh and walked upstairs to the kitchen. She saw Carlisle and Esme's number on a writing pad on the counter.

Carlisle answered quickly and she could hear the amusement in his voice when Bella greeted him and they exchanged pleasantries.

"Hey, Bella. You sound pissed off enough for me to gather that number one, my son is standing and breathing down your neck and two, and he doesn't think that you've gained enough weight." He said, his voice sounded as if he was grinning.

Bella laughed ruefully and purposefully ignored Edward's frown.

"You have no idea! Anyway so I'm up by half a pound. That's good right?" She said and turned her back as she heard Edward huff.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment. "Hmmm… well it's better than nothing, at least it is a gain, but I think for the next week you should supplement your morning and afternoon snack with an intake of protein in the form of a shake."

Bella pulled a face. She hated protein shakes! They tasted like moldy bread.

"Do I have to? I hate those things! They are disgusting! I can't eat so much Carlisle… it's not my fault…" she whined and felt Edward suddenly whisk the phone from her hand.

Bella glared up at him as he spoke to his father.

"Hey Dad. Yeah, I know, but… that's what I thought too." He arched an eyebrow at her as she crossed her arms across her chest and Edward casually lifted a hand and ran a finger over her collar and shook his head at her.

Bella dropped her hands and put her head down.

_Fuck! I should have spoken to Carlisle before he collared me! _She thought tuning out of the one sided conversation. Now she would have to do what Carlisle was telling him and Bella knew that she had little to no chance of negotiating around this.

She turned away and set out muesli in bowls, together with a large bowl of yoghurt and another of honey and nuts.

"Isabella!" Edward said loudly.

Bella turned around and glanced at Edward. He was holding the phone out to her. She bit back a sigh and wiped her hands on a dish towel. She took the phone from him and turned her back on him again.

Edward shook his head and brushed past her as he finished adding ingredients to the smoothie. _So stubborn!_ He thought to himself with a smile.

Bella wasn't pleased when she put the phone down. Carlisle had told her that he had made an appointment for her to see his friend the following week and in the meantime she was to follow Edward's orders as Carlisle had told him exactly what to do.

_Oh god! Carlisle doesn't know that he has unleashed a monster! Edward in charge means that he will be even bossier and more cocky than normal!_

Bella swallowed a few choice words.

Edward set two places at the kitchen table and sat down. Bella gave him a tight smile as she eyed the smoothie wearily as she set his plate before him.

She stood waiting for him to begin eating, but Edward motioned for her to join him. She got her plate and sat down.

Bella didn't look up as she piled nuts and honey onto her yoghurt.

She could feel Edward's eyes boring into her, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of speaking first, so she kept her eyes down and ignored him.

Edward shook his head again and began to eat. He noticed that Bella kept frowning as she looked at the smoothie that he had made for her.

His father had told him to add protein powder to her morning smoothies. He had also emailed a suggested meal plan which Edward intended to make sure that Bella adhered to. He could see by the set of her mouth and the frown that she wore that Bella was barely holding back her temper.

Bella finished her breakfast and was about to get up to fetch the coffee pot when Edward spoke again.

"You haven't had your smoothie yet, Isabella. I think you should finish that before you have any coffee." He said and Bella's head whipped around to stare at him horrified.

"Be careful, Little Girl." He said softly and Bella heard the Voice warning her.

_He's cutting me off from my coffeepot? My god… does his brand of evil know no bounds!_

"Just until you drink your smoothie! Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way, Isabella? It's your choice." His velvet voice was deceptive in its quiet tone.

Bella said nothing as she put down her mug and picked up her glass of… _what the fuck was in this anyway?_

She closed her eyes and began chanting in her head, _do not puke, do not puke, do not puke!_

About half way through, Bella's taste buds woke up and she realized that the concoction was actually really, really good.

She lowered the glass and licked her lips. "Hmmm…" she said and drank the rest.

She could taste various berries, but there was an undertone of chocolate as well.

Edward didn't say a word, but he watched how she had scrunched up her nose and eyes as she put the glass to her lips and swallowed as quickly as she could. Bella had almost psyched herself up into a total panic attack. Then when she began to actually taste what he had made her, he watched as the look of disgust and dismay had changed to delight and chagrin as she set the glass down.

Bella's cheeks were tinged pink with chagrin, her eyes stared at the table as she spoke quietly, barely making herself heard, "Thank you Master. That was delicious."

Edward simply held out his coffee mug for her to replenish and she brought the two mugs back to the table. Bella stood staring down as she frowned.

"Do you want to talk about it, Isabella?" He asked.

Bella started to shake her head and then stopped. _Honesty_ – one of her words was honesty. She had made Edward a promise that she would be honest with him, no matter what the consequences.

"You are not my father." She said and Edward's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"I know that" he said quietly.

"I feel as if I don't have any control of this weight thing. I've got you checking up on me! Alice and Rosalie phone me every day! Maggie makes me lunch and I take fucking... um I mean darn brown bags to work each day and she threatens to tell you if I don't eat everything! Well it's too much!" The words tumbled out of her mouth as she waved her hands around.

Edward was trying hard not to let his temper flare up, "Isabella…" he warned.

"It's not like I chose this! I'm not anorexic! I don't have an eating disorder! I just need to put on a few pounds! I think you all forget I have been looking after myself for a long time before you all come along! Everyone is making a huge deal out of this and it isn't. I'm not _sick_ and I am definitely _not a child_! You just need to let me handle this by myself!" Bella finished in a rush.

There was a heavy silence in the kitchen after her tirade. _Okay, so I have the honesty thing down pat, but I forgot about the respect and obedience… SHIT!_

Edward pursed his lips as he looked down into her rebellious eyes_._

_So fucking stubborn! It was going to be an interesting Sunday. Had she learned nothing from last night? That smart mouth of hers…_

"Fair enough, Isabella. I can see your point, but you are walking a thin line this morning. You need to adjust your fucking attitude." Edward said firmly.

_Great, now he's pissed! As if my ass won't be tender enough from last night. Oh fuck it! I am right about this._

She opened her mouth but at the subtle shake of his head and his dark look she closed it again.

Edward stared at the table for a moment, wondering if he should insist that they finish eating, but one look at Bella's insolent glare, rebellious scowl and her quite muttered "Fuck my life…" was enough to make up his mind.

"Playroom, Isabella! NOW!" he growled.

Bella actually gasped at the abruptness of his tone. For a split second she wondered whether she should safe word, but she knew that she would be punished for trying to get out of punishment.

Edward pushed his chair back and Bella turned and swiftly made her way upstairs.

There was so much more that she wanted to say, and for the first time she was impatient for the day to end so that her collar could be removed.

Edward watched her disappear upstairs and with a shake of his head he cleaned up the kitchen slowly. It seemed that Isabella was quite the jealous girlfriend. Her reaction the previous night had proved it. She had to learn though, that as his submissive, she was not to show that she felt threatened. BDSM was a very closed community and if she started trying to dominate him in public, he knew that he would lose credibility and the other subs would resent her.

He thought back to Vanessa cornering him upstairs. She had wanted to know why he had felt the need to collar a submissive when she was freely available. Edward knew that she would swing either way. Edward had told her that Isabella was exceptional. Vanessa had asked if she could witness them together and so he told her that she could be in their presence, but she could not watch them. He knew that she would get off on that. She didn't like to watch, Vanessa preferred not to use her eyes, her specialty was engaging her other senses, smell, touch, sound…

When Bella had come out of the bathroom, Vanessa, together with the other two 'floating' subs, Jennifer and Bridgette were telling Edward how they were so happy that he had found someone of his own. Bridgette had raised a concern that Miss Mandy, who had trained all three girls to be submissive, was worried that Bella was not 'broken in'.

That was the _last thing_ that Edward wanted. He had no desire to break Bella's spirit or her will. She had to give herself to him freely. She had taken so many strides forward and Edward could see every day that she really made an effort. He could see that she felt more and more comfortable in submitting to him and her desire to please him was unparalleled.

The problem came in that sometimes her desire to please him conflicted with her very strong stubborn streak!

But the lady had a temper that spiked at the worst possible times and Edward could see that there were instances, like this morning, when Bella knew what the consequences were and what she was facing, but she just didn't seem to care when her anger took over. It was his job to make her care.

Edward had spent a sleepless night lying in bed without her and he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He had found release by his own hand last night and again this morning. He could feel that his jeans were tight just thinking of her in the playroom.

Edward stood in the doorway and stared at Bella who was kneeling on the floor in perfect pose, naked. She had hung up her robe. Her head was in a low ponytail and her hands were resting in her lap. He walked in and closed the playroom door loudly. Bella jumped slightly.

Edward pulled his jersey and shirt off and wasted no time as he unsnapped his jeans as he walked to stand in front of her.

"Let's put your smart mouth to some good use Isabella." He said and he wove his fingers into her hair, pulling it out of the tie. He fisted it and pulled her towards his crotch.

Bella felt a thrill of excitement. She loved it when Edward was like this! She hadn't deliberately provoked him… _or did she? _ But however it happened, she reveled in Domward!

Bella opened her mouth and Edward wasted no time in pushing his cock into her mouth. Bella was prepared as it hit the back of her throat, even so she felt her eyes water as she gagged; before she forced herself to relax and breathe through her nose.

Edward threw his head back, "Fuuuck! Take it all, Isabella. Put that tongue to good use!" He was still holding fistfuls of Bella's hair. He gripped it tighter as he began to buck his hips to meet her mouth.

Bella could feel her saliva run out of the side of her mouth and down her chin. Her head was starting to get sore from where he was pulling her hair and Edward was showing her no mercy. He was dominating her mouth. He was showing her that there was no mystery as to who was the Dom in this relationship.

Edward felt his release coming closer and he picked up his pace. Bella had to grab onto his hips to keep from falling over. As he was about to cum, Edward pulled back so that his cock lay on her tongue, "Swallow everything! Suck me hard!" He ordered sternly as he shuddered and his cum poured down her throat. Bella struggled to keep up with the strings of cum. When she was sure that he was finished she began to lick his shaft from the base to the tip making sure that it was clean. She winced as his hands were still wound in her hair making it impossible for her to sit down. Bella could feel her muscles taking strain at this angle but she willed herself not to fidget.

Edward came down from his high and he realized that his fists were clenched in Bella's hair. He released her and massaged her scalp to sooth the ache that she must have felt.

Bella lifted a hand and wiped her mouth quickly. She took a shaky breath and sat back on her heels.

She was so aroused by Edward display of dominance, that it scared her a little.

Edward left his jeans unbuttoned and stepped back a step.

"Look at me Isabella." He said and Bella lifted her head. Edward could see how aroused she was and it surprised and pleased him. Bella was growing indeed. There was no hint of fear or trepidation. There were no ill effects of their bad experience from the wax play. He only saw lust, desire, and excitement as she licked her lips and stared at him from heavily lidded eyes.

"You disobeyed me! You disrespected me! You were insolent and rude to a Domme and to other subs! You were argumentative this morning! You refused to eat yesterday evening, after I have given you very specific instructions regarding the care of this body! Do you have anything to say in your defense right now?" Bella was silent and shook her head.

Edward nodded, "Go and climb on the whipping bench. You know the drill – stretch your arms above your head and legs apart. Come on. Don't keep me waiting. You will regret it! You will get ten warm-up strokes with the hand and ten with the paddle. I know that some people would think that I am being lenient on you; maybe I am! But after your little stunts last night maybe fifteen should teach you a lesson. I won't gag you today, you will count for me, and if you stop counting, we will begin again."

Bella had moved over to the whipping bench as Edward was speaking, she climbed up and put her feet in the stirrups on either side of the bench. She stretched her arms above her head. Inside, Bella was furious! _How dare Edward say that she deserved to be spanked after what she had done! What about him? Prick! He let someone else kiss him, touch him!_

Edward wasted no time in using the shackles that hung from the large rings on the top corners of the bench, to secure her wrists and then her ankles.

Bella turned her face to the side and pressed against the smooth surface of the leather.

Edward spoke again as he let his fingers trail down the contour of her spine, "You will thank me for your discipline when we are finished and you will apologize for everything that you have done wrong this weekend. Do you understand me?"

Edward moved closer and Bella felt him mould his body against hers. His thick, hard cock was pressing against the small of her back he ran his nose and mouth along her shoulders and up her neck, rubbing them into her hair.

Bella nodded and closed her eyes as she felt her juices run down her legs.

"After each count you will say one of your words that you think is appropriate for your actions. Let's begin the warm up." He dropped a kiss into her neck and pull away from her.

Edward was precise with his warm up smacks, never stopping for too long and spreading them out over her cheeks and the backs of her thighs. He could smell her arousal and his cock jerked in protest.

Bella's cum was dripping down her pussy and she could feel its warm slickness on the bench. It was almost too much for Edward. He wanted to bury his face in the junction of her thighs. He was dying to taste her sweet, tangy nectar again, to lap her and make her squirm as he sipped from her core, ignoring the tempting little button, until she screamed from frustration only to suck and nibble until she came in his mouth!

Edward shook his head to clear it. He had a job to do! _Fucking get your head out of her cunt and do the fucking job! Don't be such a pussy! Do it already!_

Edward checked Bella's ass and saw that it was a delicious pale pink. He ran his hand over her cheeks and heard her sharp intake of breath. Edward couldn't resist and used an index finger to trace down her ass crack and into the pool of juice leaking out of her.

Bella bit her lip. She didn't _want_ to feel so turned on! She didn't want to give him the _satisfaction_ of knowing what he did to her, just by the sound of his voice, just by _allowing_ her to get him off with her hands and her mouth!

He fetched the paddle, "Ten strokes, Isabella, remember count and I want to hear one of your words!" He said loudly.

The crack of the paddle gave Bella a fright and she yelped as she instinctively bucked her hips to avoid the smack. Edward threw the paddle down and stormed around to face her.

"What the fuck was that? You know better than to move when you are being disciplined, Isabella! Do you fucking want me to hurt you?" He shouted at her and she flinched away from the harsh tone.

"I'm sorry, okay! I wasn't ready!" She said and Edward's hand shot out and he smacked her ass hard.

"OW!" she shouted.

"Enough!" he said and Bella heard him moving around, throwing things out of the drawers.

Edward came back and put what felt like a stiff leather belt around her waist, except that it was about two inches across. He clipped the 'belt' on either side of her onto O-rings on either side of the bench. Bella was immobile. She could barely turn her head.

Edward picked up the paddle. "Begin again and you have earned yourself and additional five with my hand! And that makes fifteen!"

This time Bella braced herself.

THWACK!

_FUCKING HELL! _

"One! Honor!"

THWACK!

_BLOODSUCKING BALLS!_

"Two! Respect!"

THWACK!

_BASTARDS!_

"Three! Obedience!"

Bella stopped fighting the pain and allowed herself to push into it. She found that as she did so, the punishment made sense. Edward was her Master and she had deliberately set about disobeying him. She felt a pain in her heart that had nothing to do with her ass and thighs. Bella felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

On and on her punishment went, each time she willed herself to embrace the pain, to find solace in the fact that her Master loved her enough to correct her mistakes.

It wasn't working. She closed her eyes to see red talons on his green shirt, red lips' kissing his mouth, his lips molding themselves to someone else's…

At ten, Edward threw down the paddle and flexed his arm. He had not been soft on Bella and his shoulder felt it. He walked into the bathroom and wet a face cloth with warm water he carried it inside and opened a bottle of water before drank deeply from it. Edward walked to Bella and put the bottle to her lips. Bella shook her head and turned her face to the other side. Edward took hold of her chin.

"Open your eyes, Little Girl." He said and he waited for Bella to open her eyes. They were red and puffy, and her nose was running. She had not made a sound other than to let out little whimpers between smacks, and counting, with saying an appropriate word.

Edward picked up the damp face cloth and gently wiped her eyes and nose. He kept hold of her chin. Bella's eyes showed her sorrow and anguish and Edward had to harden his heart to continue with her punishment.

"You need to drink, Isabella." He said sternly and Bella obediently opened her mouth and drank some of the liquid.

Edward put the bottle down, Bella's eyes were closed again and he saw the tears running down her cheeks silently. He brushed the side of her face with his finger. "Five with my hand, Isabella. You will resume counting on ten."

Bella nodded.

SMACK!

"Agh! Eleven… Safe Words" Bella's voice rang out.

SMACK!

"Twelve! Honor." Her voice was thick with unshed tears.

SMACK!

"Thirteen… Submit" Edward inwardly cringed at the sadness in her voice.

SMACK!

"Fourteen… Love" she whispered.

Edward heard the pain and sorrow in her voice and he knew that she finally got it. This was what he had set out to achieve, her repentant heart, not a broken spirit.

He steeled himself for a last smack of his hand.

"Fifteen… Trust" Bella said through her sobs.

Edward could see how red and slightly raised the skin of her ass was. He used the hand that he had not struck her with to graze her reddened skin. His hand was cool and Bella hissed as it made contact and soothed her tender skin.

Edward stroked his fingers over her hip. He could see the welt forming where the restraining belt was digging into her soft skin and he winced. Edward undid the buckles and let the belt fall to the floor. He knelt down and untied her ankles. Edward ignored her as he unclipped her wrists. Bella struggled to stand up but Edward stopped her.

"Move down on the bench." He directed and Bella could hear the desire in his voice. She obeyed.

Bella made a decision as she did so. She was going to teach Edward a lesson. He ran a gentle hand over her tender skin and Bella bit back a hiss.

"You are so wet for me, Isabella." He said and she felt his cock nudge her core. Edward was trying to go easy on her, he was trying not to hurt her; he wanted her to learn that she belonged to him. Her body and the orgasms it produced and enjoyed were his to give. The thought excited him and he picked up speed.

Bella was ready to scream at him! She kept her eyes closed but all she saw was Miss Mandy grabbing her face, the triplets and Vanessa as she watched Edward arousing her, dominating her!

Edward was close and her felt Bella clench around his arousal. "Cum, for me! Cum Now!" he shouted. Bella felt him shoot his cum deep inside her, but she was dammed if she would obey this time! She felt the sweat break out on her lip as she held her climax back.

Edward stopped moving. _What the fuck?_

He knew that Bella was close to her orgasm and yet she had not allowed herself to cum. He could hear her panting with the effort of holding back.

He pulled out of her "What the fuck? Isabella? What are you doing?" He was hurt and then pissed off. What was this?

Bella turned her head and stared at him.

"Are we done, Master?" she asked in defeated tone.

Edward just stared at her. _Stubborn, stubborn Little Girl!_

"Yes, go and get into the hot tub… don't fucking argue with me just do it!" he snapped as she opened her mouth to say that she would prefer to shower – alone.

Bella slid off the bench and walked into the bathroom without looking at Edward. Edward pulled his hair with one hand as he sighed and followed her.

The hot tub was full and swirling as he stepped carefully into the water and sat down. Bella knelt on the seat adjacent to Edward and crossed her arms on the side of the tub, and rested her head on her arms.

Edward picked up one of the bottles of water that he had put on the side of the tub and opened it. "You need to drink some water" Edward said and held it out to her. Bella took the water from him and drank half the bottle before she set it down.

Edward spread his legs out in front of him and sank down into the water; he closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

He was drained. Emotionally, mentally and physically, he was drained.

Bella shifted again. Her bottom was tender but not sore, and she knew that she wasn't bruised. She tentatively turned around and sat down very carefully. _Fuck!_ She looked at him but in that moment Bella didn't see his beauty. She saw the weariness in the lines in his forehead and around his mouth. She could feel the tension rolling off him.

"Master, can we talk? Um, is this still a free zone?" she asked.

Edward opened his eyes and sat up. He nodded, "Not here, let's go downstairs. I need to put cream on your ass." He said quietly and got out of the tub.

He handed her two towels. Bella wrapped one around her hair and the other around her body.

Edward dried off quickly and tucked the towel around his hips.

He held out his hand and Bella put her small one into his.

They walked through the playroom. Bella noticed that it was a mess where Edward had pulled equipment out of the drawers. She would clean it up later.

They went downstairs into their bedroom.

"Go and lie on the bed, Little Girl, I'll get the lotion for your ass and legs." Edward said.

Bella dropped her towel and put it onto the comforter and lay face down on top of it.

Edward pulled on a pair of sweat pants and came back with the cooling lotion. He knelt down next to Bella and poured a little into his hands.

"Okay, you talk while I work. This is a free zone and you can feel free to express yourself. Remember to do it respectfully." He cautioned as he looked at the feint marks from the belt. He started to smooth his palms over her skin.

"Well, I was just so mad at that Miss Mandy or whatever her name is! I didn't like the way that she manhandled you, acting as if she had a right to kiss you and touch you like that! I'm not a jealous person, Ed, I mean, Master, but she… well, I didn't like it!" Bella tried to turn over, but Edward stilled her movement.

"Lie still!" he ordered.

Bella huffed and lay back down. The calm that she had felt in the tub was gone and she felt irritated again.

Edward was still smoothing cream onto her pink cheeks and thighs.

"Can you talk about this to me without freaking out?" he asked and Bella bit her lip to stop herself from saying something she would regret.

"I'll try Master." She said.

"What else?" he prompted.

"The three bitches? What the fuck was that about? Vanessa kneeling at your feet, while you… while we…" This time Bella moved away from Edward and she turned over, completely forgetting that she was naked.

She was glaring at him.

"Isabella…" he said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please can you explain this to me?" Bella was trying to hold onto her temper. She knew that it had no place in this room.

Edward ran his hand over his face. Fuck, being a Dom was hard work. He would never make fun of Jasper or Garrett again when they said that they needed down time!

He opened his eyes and looked into Bella's worried brown orbs. He knew that she was worried that she had overstepped again. He knew that she was worried that he would think that she was not worth the effort. Edward forced himself to relax, knowing that it would help ease her worry if she knew that he wasn't angry with her.

Edward took hold of Bella's hands. "Isabella, I need to explain this to you and you need to hear what I am saying. I am your Dominant. You are my _submissive_, do you understand that?" Bella nodded.

"Okay, so I don't have to _ask_ your permission to interact with other Doms or subs. I will not play with anyone else Bella! I promised you that! Keep in mind I _will_ talk to _whomever I please_. You have agreed to submit to _me_. That means that you _follow_ the rules that I have set for you. _You agree to this every time I collar you_. I collar you, Little Girl! Last night, I _asked_ you if you would be willing to let me try something and you agreed. _I gave you a choice_ not an order. Vanessa asked me about you and she gets off on being around other people when they are getting off.

"I was not going to make a big scene about it and she wasn't watching. She was telling me that she thought you were good for me when you came out of the bathroom. They are friends of mine and they are concerned that you aren't ready for this lifestyle. You trying to stake your claim on me; was completely out of line. These people expect submissives to behave in a certain way Isabella and if you can't then we will not go again." Edward was speaking calmly, trying to convey the sincerity of his words.

"Why did you disobey me in the playroom when I told you to cum?" He asked and Bella looked down at her hands.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure…"

Edward was silent staring at her.

"That's not good enough answer, Isabella! You _do_ know! Stop being so fucking stubborn all the time!"

Bella moved across the bed, away from him. She couldn't think straight!

"You hurt my feelings last night! You acted as if I didn't matter… like they could say whatever they wanted! I had to stand there and just take it! You let them touch you and kiss you! How would you feel if it was me? How would you feel if I allowed some other man or woman to kiss me, touch me or you?" _And finally, Bella is being honest about what's really going on in her head_, Edward thought with relief.

He was frustrated that it had taken fifteen smacks and withheld orgasms to get her to really open up, but at least she had!

"I can't do this right now; I need to get some perspective on this. I feel like last night was one big mind fuck!" she said and quickly walked into the dressing room, ignoring him when he called her name.

"ISABELLA! STOP!" he shouted, putting his hands out as if to stop her.

She turned to look at him. She knew that she was going to burst into tears at any moment and she really needed not to do that in front of Edward.

"What?" she asked.

Edward moved to stand on the side of the bed. "Don't do this. Do not walk away from me! We need to talk this out. Don't ever use sex or your orgasms as a weapon against me... that's… that's bullshit! What color are you right now?"

Bella felt her jaw drop, "WHAT? RED OKAY! Right now, I'm fucking red! You use sex all the time, Master! You just look at me, touch me or talk to me and my body responds to you! It's like I don't have any control anymore, not even over my own body! BDSM is all about sex, will and submission, like Miss Mandy said, "Maybe, I should be _broken in_…."

Bella bit her lip and walked into the dressing room. She blindly grabbed a pair of grey yoga pants and a t-shirt, not bothering with underwear.

She came back into the bedroom where Edward stood where she had left him.

"I'm not walking away from you or this… I just need to get some perspective on what happened and where we are… I need you to take my collar off, please Master." She said quietly.

They stared at each other.

Edward motioned with his hand for her to turn around; Bella felt tears leak out of her closed eyes as he removed her collar. She was biting her lip so hard that she tasted blood. Bella's hand reached up and she touched the empty space where the heavy heart hung.

Edward knew that he had to have patience with her, this was a lesson that was not going to be easy for Bella to learn, but there were certain practices that she was going to have to accept if she wanted this lifestyle.

He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her middle. Bella clutched his arms as the tears fell faster.

"I love you, Baby." He said as he kissed the back of her neck.

"You do NOT need to be broken in, Bella. That's the last thing that I would _ever _want to happen_. I_ _will never let anyone break you!_ I love your spirit and your independence. I love your feistiness and your temper, Baby. I know that we have lots to learn, but I will never, NEVER give up on you, Bella Swan. You are it for me." Edward said against her neck.

Bella felt her anger subside just as suddenly as it arose. She felt terrible. She didn't want Edward to choose between her and being amongst his friends. He had so few people in his life that he could trust with the knowledge of his lifestyle in any case. And if they wanted to grow as a couple, Bella knew that she would have to interact with other people. If truth were told she wanted to have friends where she and Edward didn't have to hide their alternative lifestyle.

"Edward, I am sorry. I just didn't expect to come face to face with other women who… knew you… like that. I don't know what I thought, but I just didn't expect them to be right… there in my face… I want to try! I really do, but I don't know how to fix this." Bella felt tears well up in her eyes and she brushed them away.

Bella turned and looked up into Edward's eyes. "Please have patience… I'm sorry…." She whispered.

Edward brushed his thumb over her cheek and wiped a tear from her skin. He wasn't giving up on her.

"Baby, you have already apologized and it's over. You accepted you punishment. I have forgiven you. There is nothing that you can do to make me stop loving you Isabella. We just went a bit too quickly, that's all. This lifestyle isn't easy, Bella. We have bumped our heads enough times to know this." He kissed her mouth gently.

"I need to sleep. I am finished, do you want to join me?" he asked as he reluctantly let her move out of his arms. Bella watched him as he changed from his sweat pants into cotton sleep pants.

Bella shook her head, "I'm going to head upstairs. I need to clean up the playroom and then I want to spend some time in my studio. I'll see you later?"

Edward nodded, "Don't forget to have your snack, okay?"

Bella rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay"

After a moment Bella walked to the door as Edward climbed onto the bed and stretched out.

"Edward?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her. There was so much hanging in the air that they hadn't said.

"Yeah?" his voice sounded… defeated.

"I love you so much, even though I've ruined our weekend," she said and before he could answer, she was gone.

Edward sighed and reached for his cell phone, "Garrett, have you got a moment? I need some advice about Isabella…"

Edward told Garrett everything that had happened and how their session had ended. Garret was annoyed that Edward had given Bella so much leeway and assured him that consistency was as crucial to their relationship as all of the other cornerstones. Garrett was pleased that Edward had sought his advice before reacting to Bella out of anger. He arranged to see Edward on Monday morning to talk about it.

Edward said goodbye and layback down.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

They were going to be okay. They _had_ to be okay.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella sat in the playroom. She had clean and scrubbed and sterilized every surface. The linens on the bed had been changed and the bed was remade. Bella had cleaned the bathroom from top to bottom, washing out the hot tub and scrubbing the shower.

The dirty linens and clothes were in a hamper by the door, ready to go downstairs. Bella sat in one of the chairs with her feet up. Her tears were long dried. Bella had thought about the night before in painstaking detail.

Bella had given Edward permission to push her. He had given her ample opportunity to safe word or to protest throughout the evening and she hadn't. It wasn't because she was afraid to say 'no'. She trusted Edward with her life. The real truth was embarrassing for her to admit to herself, never mind to Edward, but she had to.

The truth was that she had enjoyed what they had done. She loved giving herself over to Edward so completely. Bella also knew that in doing so she couldn't keep giving and taking back all the time. She was his. Completely, but that also scared her. She _was_ afraid that he would use her submission against her. She was _frightened_ by the fact that her body responded to him without question, without caring when or how he chose to use it.

Bella was changing and she could feel it. Edward woke something inside of her. It was as if he had opened something inside of her and she couldn't lock it away or deny its existence any more. Bella realized that she was like a lotus flower that started at the bottom of a pond in the mud and muck, that slowly grew up towards the water surface, always moving toward the light. Once Bella broke through the surface of the murky water she began to blossom and turn into this beautiful flower. Bella now understood that Edward was the sun. For years Bella had believed that she was twisted, sick, disgusting for feeling the way she did. Being with Edward was making her realize that this side of her could be beautiful, satisfying and fulfilling.

She had to relearn who she was _now at this time_ and not the shadow of the mud and murky water of that, was now in the past.

Perhaps Edward had pushed her too far, but she had wanted it! Freaking out about it afterwards was childish, even though it was understandable. _What am I so afraid of? Failing, not being good enough. I can change that, _Bella thought.

Bella had made a promise to herself and to Edward to always tell him the truth and she had done that. Now it was time to make another promise to herself and later, she would tell Edward of her decision. She was going to begin learning how to be the best submissive that she could for Edward. She was going to commit to this, no matter what she had to do. This was not just for Edward's benefit, but also for hers. She was going to fully embrace what it meant to be Edward's submissive.

She knew that he had been easy and lenient on her. The way she had spoken to him today should have been enough to land her back in the playroom with a ball gag and thirty lashes, but he had let it go! He couldn't keep doing that either. He had to stick to the rules that he had! If it meant that she had a sore ass every weekend, then so be it!

Bella finally felt at peace. She regretted that it had taken last night and the morning to figure it out and that she had hurt him, but she could move forward now that she knew what she was doing.

Bella spent the next hour in her bedroom on the Internet. She found tons of information, but was very confused bythe conflicting information that she got. Bella picked up her phone and called Garrett and Kate.

She asked Garrett if Kate could help her in finding some information on the net. Garrett was only too happy to pass the phone over to his wife.

Kate was thrilled that Bella wanted to learn and she quickly gave her a couple of websites that were reliable. She also promised to drop some reading material off in the morning. Bella didn't even know that there was material that she could read. Kate laughed and she told Bella that every submissive went through 'growing pains'.

Kate said that she was starting her off with a book called: **Training With Miss Abernathy: A Workbook for Erotic Slaves and Their Owners **as well as **The good Dominant.**

They talked for a while longer and Kate told Bella that they were having a Shibari class during the week. Bella was excited about that and said that she would tell, um… _ask,_ Edward.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella went downstairs and put a load of washing in the machine. Next she set about making a late lunch. She made chicken casserole, rice with mixed vegetable and a salad. She made herself a protein milk shake and opened a bottle of wine.

Once everything was ready, she checked the clock and was shocked to see that it was after 4 p.m.!

Bella went upstairs and saw that Edward was out of bed. She heard the shower running and as much as she wanted to join him, she knew that sex wasn't what they needed.

Bella made up the bed and tidied the bedroom and sitting room. When she finished, she sat on the loveseat waiting for Edward to finish up in the bathroom.

Edward walked into the dressing room and Bella watched how he idly towel dried his hair, while he had a towel wrapped around his hips.

Bella could feel herself beginning to drool; _he really is the most beautiful man in the world._

Edward pulled on a t-shirt and an old pair of jeans, not bothering with underwear. He glanced in the mirror and ran a hand over his cheek, he should shave, but he really didn't feel like it. He saw a slight movement behind him and saw Bella sitting on the loveseat staring at him. She had her legs curled up and she was playing with her hair as her hot gaze stared at his back. He smirked to himself, and turned to face her.

"Hey, Baby." He said and Bella's eyes quickly looked down as her blush tinged her cheeks.

She smiled and looked at him, "Hey. I came up to wake you for something to eat, but you were in the shower."

"You could have joined me." He said and his smile became a grin, as Bella blushed even more, confirming that she was very turned on right now.

Bella rolled her eyes and got up, walking towards him. "Believe me, I was really tempted to, but I thought that we should eat first and I need to talk to you this evening, if that's okay?" her statement came out as a question.

She stopped in front of him and her hands reached out tentatively to rest gently on his chest. She was biting her lip and Edward could see how she was worrying her lip. He reached out and pulled with his thumb.

Bella took a deep breath, "Edward, I …" she started but he interrupted her.

"Shh, not now, Baby, let's eat, and then we will talk."

Bella nodded in relief when he pulled her against his body and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, showing her without words that they were fine.

He pulled away and kissed her forehead, "Come on, feed me Woman!" he growled and Bella giggled.

Edward made sure that Bella was relaxed throughout dinner. He opened a bottle of wine and as they ate, Edward talked about his next project with Garrett. Bella could hear that he was excited about it and Edward was pleased that she asked so many questions about the reasoning behind each project that he took on and how he got into each role. He loved that she was so genuinely interested in learning about his work.

Bella watched Edward as he began to explain something to her. She could see that he loved the world of making movies. He took care in preparation and took pride in delivering the best possible performance that he could. She loved that he cared for the people that followed his career and seemed genuinely puzzled by all the fuss that surrounded him. Bella teased him about having been voted the world's sexiest man and laughed out loud when he blushed.

Once dinner was over, Edward suggested going into the den. He lit a fire and turned the lights down. He put some classical music on and poured them each a glass of port as Bella followed with a tray of coffee.

Edward had pulled all the pillows off the couches and arranged them in front of the fireplace.

Bella put the tray on the low coffee table and sat down on the floor facing him. Edward handed her the glass of port and he raised his glass in a toast. Bella raised her hand and cocked a brow at him.

"To us… our life together… all of our life, Bella the good and the bad." Edward said. Bella felt tears well up in her eyes at the love and sincerity in his voice.

"To us…" she echoed and their glasses touched.

They took a sip of the dark liquid and Edward laughed as Bella pulled a face as she swallowed.

"Aaaagh! I'm sorry, Edward, but that is gross!" she said and quickly put her glass down. She poured herself a mug of coffee and took a sip to mask the taste of the alcohol.

"May I…"

"Do you…"

They chuckled as they both spoke at the same time.

Edward nodded his encouragement, "You first, Baby." He said gently and picked up her hand that was lying in her lap. He gently rubbed his thumb over her skin and Bella felt her nerves settle.

"Um, I know that it's over and all, but I really need to talk about what happened last night and this morning. First of all, I behaved horribly last night, and I'm really sorry for that. I deserved all of my punishment and more. The lines between girlfriend and sub crossed and I reacted like your girlfriend and not you're submissive. I realize that I've got so much to learn about our lifestyle and I really want to. I am going to make a promise to you, like I did with learning to be honest with you."

She looked up and saw that Edward was nodding and smiling at her.

"So, my promise is this: I'm going to study to become a good sub, well the best sub that I can. I've already spoken to Kate, and she has promised to mentor me. She has given me the names of a couple websites that she uses; she has guaranteed that oddballs do not run them. Kate is also coming over tomorrow to give me some reading materials and we are going to have our first lesson."

Bella leaned forward and clasped Edward's hand in hers.

"I am serious as a heart attack about this, Edward. I want to be the best submissive that you have ever had. I want to reflect your great teaching as a Dom and not my bad manners or stubbornness; I want to go with you to the next play party and have other Doms see that you didn't make a mistake with me, that I _can_ make you proud. I trust you, Edward, as my Master and as my boyfriend."

Bella brushed a stray tear away and carried on quickly, because she knew that she had to get all of this out in the open.

"I… I enjoyed um, what you… what we, um did last night. I wanted to do that and honestly, it scared me a little. I didn't think that I was like that. An exhibitionist, but, I liked the fact that someone was watching us, smelling my arousal…" Bella was blushing furiously, but she ignored it.

"From when I was fifteen and these feelings made themselves known, I believed that there was something wrong with me. When things happened with Jacob, I was convinced that it was my fault because I was a freak. Now, with you, I'm realizing that I'm not a freak and my feelings are valid. It's like all these things are running around in my brain and I know that I'm sending out mixed signals to you, but I want this, with you." Bella stopped talking and quickly drank her coffee, looking anywhere but at Edward.

Edward could feel himself beaming. He was so fucking proud of Bella. She didn't see herself clearly at all. She didn't realize how much she had grown and changed in the past three months. She had so much more confidence in herself and in their relationship.

"There is just one thing more that I need to say. I know that Miss Mandy or Vanessa and those other women have known you in the past, and maybe in the biblical sense. You are my boyfriend and my Dom, it's NOT okay for you to allow them or anyone for that matter, to kiss you or touch you, unless you and I have an agreement or a signal of some sort, that either it's okay or it's not." She was clutching Edward's hand tightly almost as if she was afraid that he would pull away from her or reject her.

"Bella, look at me Sweetheart." Bella looked at him. She wasn't sure what reaction to expect, but the smile on his face wasn't one of them.

Edward moved to pour himself a mug of coffee. He sat back down with his back against the couch and his legs stretched out in front of him and crooked his finger at Bella, "Come closer, Baby, you're too far away". He said with a smirk.

Bella turned and sat in-between his legs with her legs over his.

"Okay, let's deal with the issue that's really worrying you… the women at the play party. First of all, Miss Mandy is like the resident 'sub training Domme'. She is really harmless! She flirts with every man and tries to dominate all the subs and the Doms! She is also only interested in girls." He said with a hint of humor in his voice which turned to a chuckle when Bella's eyes got as big as saucers.

"You mean Miss Mandy…" she said.

Edward nodded, "Yes, she is very happily gay and so she is no threat to me. Believe me when I say that I will break her fingers, if she touches you again." Edward's face showed Bella he was serious.

"Miss Mandy knows better than to touch another Dom's sub and I made sure that she knows that, okay?" he said and Bella nodded, relieved.

"As for Vanessa, Bridgette and Jennifer, they are three 'floaters.' They currently don't have full time or permanent Doms and they will either play with whoever is there and wants to play or whoever doesn't have a permanent submissive, like Jasper and I were."

Bella's eyes flashed in anger and Edward just shook his head at her. "Isabella as your Dom and your boyfriend, I have played with them, but there was no emotional attachment from either side, that I promise you. And I agree that we should and will have a signal for when it gets too much for you and I will not play with any of them again."

Bella let out the breath that she had been holding in, "Okay." She whispered.

Edward brushed a strand of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. "I meant every word that I said to you this afternoon. I love you. I love everything and I mean _everything_ about you. I know that you are having a tough time right now, submitting to my will. I am so honored that you want to go into training, Bella. Kate will be a great teacher and you will learn a lot from her. I would like to suggest that we read the material together, if that's okay with you?"

Bella nodded.

"Also, thank you for being honest about last night. I know that took a lot of courage." He smiled at her tenderly, "I can bring you so much pleasure, Bella. I understand your past experience was not the best introduction into this lifestyle and has frightened you, but you have to understand that I am not him, I would never hurt you like him, and I will never let anyone ever hurt you like that again. We both know that this journey isn't going to be easy, but it's worth it to me, and I think it is to you as well."

"It is", Bella confirmed.

"We can talk about going to another play party when you are feeling better and able to handle whatever may happen. One of the things we do need to do is work on some protocols, that you feel happy and safe with before the next play party, that's all." Edward said gently, smiling at Bella. She gave him a sad half smile in return.

"I think that we should take it slowly. We will invite Jazz, Ali, Garrett and Kate over this week and they can give us some ideas, okay?" Bella smiled at this and nodded.

"I think that's a great idea, but Kate said that they are having a Shirabi lesson, I said that I would ask you if we could go." Bella said and Edward was glad when he saw the sadness fading from her eyes.

He put his mug down and took Bella's from her and put it on the table as well.

"Does that excite you, Bella? The thought of me tying you up, making your skin pink, hypersensitive, and bringing you to orgasm over and over… does that excite you?" Edward asked quietly.

_Dear sweet baby Buddha! You can recite the Gettysburg Address and it will excite me!_

Bella went scarlet as Edward laughed out loud and said, "The Gettysburg Address, Baby?"

_Fucking filter!_ Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Edward's eyes darkened "Now, enough talking. I have wanted to do this." He kissed her mouth, "And this," he kissed her cheek, "And this," Bella moaned as his lips found the side of her neck just under her ear.

Bella turned her head and her lips captured Edward's in a fierce kiss. She wove her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and crossed her feet in the small of his back. Edward's hands ran up and down her sides and back. He pulled her closer and Bella felt his hard length pressing up against her hot, wet core. Edward pushed her backwards and Bella fell back onto the cushions. Edward came after her, pressing his body against hers,

"I believe that make up sex is the best, Baby." He said as he kissed her neck and moved her t-shirt up her stomach with his hand as his other one dipped into her yoga pants.

Bella giggled, "All sex with us is the best. Now take these fucking jeans off, please!"

They were undressed and back on the cushions within seconds. Edward's fingers pinched her nipples, twisting them slightly, "Will you give yourself to me, Baby? Will you let yourself go for me? Please…" he whispered against her skin as his mouth covered her nipple and his hand moved down to her Mons. He slipped a finger into her slit, where he felt how wet she was for him.

"Yes… I'm sorry… about… oh fuuuuck… please, Edward, take me…" Bella was nipping at his throat, sucking on his shoulder. She wanted to mark him, to make him hers again.

"Bella, I need to be inside you…" he lined his aching cock up and at her nod he pushed inside her, not stopping until he was fully encased in her slickness and heat.

They moaned against each other's mouth. The intensity was almost too much. Edward stilled for a moment and held Bella's hips as she tried to move.

"…wait a moment, Baby" he urged and Bella knew that he needed to regain his control.

They stared into each other's eyes as their lips met softly, gently over and over.

"I love you, Bella." Edward said as he looked into her warm, trusting eyes.

"I love you so much". She replied as she framed his face with her hands.

Edward rolled his hips against hers and Bella's eyes rolled back into her head with the intensity of the sensation. Edward set a steady rhythm, moving deep and slowly. Bella moved with him, matching his movements with her own.

"Faster… Edward, faster…" she panted.

Edward began to drive his cock deep inside her, picking up his pace. Bella clutched his back almost bringing herself off the floor.

"So close…" she said and Edward gripped her hips as he pulled her higher, hitting her g-spot with each thrust.

"OH GOD! OH!…" Bella shouted and Edward moved one hand between them to rub her clit with his fingers, pinching it slightly and sending Bella spiraling into a climax.

He pulled out of her as she came down from her orgasm.

"Turnover! On your hands and knees!" He said and Bella quickly obeyed.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Can you pull my hair a bit…" she bit her lip as she wiggled her ass in front of him.

Edward grinned and smacked her ass. "Your wish is my command…" he said darkly and moved behind her. He smacked her ass again and Bella felt how her nipples pebbled at the sensation.

Edward's cock filled her in one movement. He took hold of a fistful of her tresses and his other hand slid around her stomach and he began to rub her clit.

"Can you feel me filling your sweet pussy, Bella? Can you feel each inch of my hard cock inside of you? Fuck, you feel so good, Baby. You're so hot, so wet for me… tell me" he said and Bella felt her insides begin to spiral into that familiar tension again.

"Only you Edward, only you can do this to me. Only your cock can make me so wet, Baby. I love you. Your cock… is stretching me, filling me, making me cum again… Edward…" she was panting.

Edward pounded into her and Bella felt herself begin to clench around him. Edward moved faster and harder and Bella screamed her release, her arms were shaking so hard that she collapsed onto the pillows.

Edward felt her walls clenching, releasing, milking his cock and his orgasm was swift and powerful. Edward fell forward onto Bella's back and they lay there gathering the strength to move.

Edward rolled to one side, bringing Bella with him. He cradled her in his arms.

"Wow…" he said and Bella started to giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, that's normally my line." She said.

"Are you cold?" he asked as his hands ghosted over her shoulders and down her back.

"No, I don't want to move right now. Do you?" she asked as her fingers stroked his scalp.

Edward closed his eyes, "No… that feels so good." He said.

Bella put her head on his chest and sighed.

When they were almost asleep, Edward roused himself and gently rolled Bella off his chest.

"Nooooo" she pouted.

He got up and picked her up in his arms.

"Wait, we need to clean this up… Maggie…" Bella protested half heartedly.

"Maggie knows that we make love, Bella. Let's go to bed." He said and he switched off the lights as he walked upstairs.

**END CHAPTER**

**A/n: I hope you liked it – let me know. Thanks for the review and a special thanks to the champion of Beta's my Fee – who butchered this baby and made me rewrite it and then she chopped it some more and then made it twice as good!**

**So, they cleared the air…**

**Love till next time**

**Michele (justginger/peoplelikeus/justginger007)**


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

We ended here:

_When they were almost asleep, Edward roused himself and gently rolled Bella off his chest._

"_Nooooo" she pouted._

_He got up and picked her up in his arms._

"_Wait, we need to clean this up… Maggie…" Bella protested half heartedly._

"_Maggie knows that we make love, Bella. Let's go to bed." He said and he switched off the lights as he walked upstairs._

**AUTHOR AND BETA'S NOTE: My Beta rocks as she even edits for you all when she is on holiday, and even makes sure that poor Michele is ok, after all the reviews from last week. Please love this weeks chapter, it was finished and now has been re-written and edited again… poor Michele was worried that I would be upset that I had to edit on my holiday in London visiting my sister for my Birthday… I hope you are all happy I worked hard on my Birthday to get this to you today. Have a good one ladies and gents.**

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

CHAPTER 38

Monday morning came too soon, and Edward and Bella worked out together. Edward tried not to interfere with her workout, but Bella could feel him watching her. She didn't mind at all, in fact she really appreciated that he was letting her set her own pace.

They made love when they showered and got dressed amid kisses and groping. Maggie was grinning as she greeted the young lovers when they arrived in the kitchen for breakfast. Bella blushed when she peaked into the den and saw that it was all neat and tidy. Edward smacked her bottom and rolled his eyes and she tried to fend off his wondering hands.

Maggie told them that Kate had called and said that she would be there by 10 a.m. Bella was glad that she had Mondays off, because it would give her time to meet with Kate each week.

Kate had asked her to write down all the questions that she could think of and also to bring a copy of her rules to their meeting.

Edward had a meeting with Garrett to discuss their upcoming trip that weekend and to talk through what happened at and after the play party with Bella. They boys were leaving on Friday and would be home on Sunday night.

Edward was pleased that Bella wouldn't be alone this coming weekend. Edward could tell Bella was looking forward to having a 'girls weekend' with Kate, Alice and Rosalie at Emmett and Rosalie's house.

Edward arrived at Garrett's and received an enthusiastic welcome from both Garrett and their four Siberian Huskies. Garrett had made a pot of coffee and after pouring them both a cup, he ushered Edward into his office.

They both sat down in the leather armchairs that faced Garrett's huge oak desk. Garrett looked at Edward's serious and slightly downcast expression and smiled at him. Edward wasn't used to dealing with women on a personal level.

"So, from what you told me one the phone yesterday, I gather that Bella didn't have a good time at the party?"

Edward shook his head slightly and shrugged, "Actually, she admitted that she did! She enjoyed the little 'play' that we had and she also wants to try Shibari. She didn't enjoy Miss Mandy's attention or the fact that I have played with Vanessa, Bridgette and Jennifer. You know what they are like, they fawn over everyone! She was feeling jealous."

Garrett was frowning, "Edward, I know that you did some preparation with Bella for the party, but can you explain what exactly you told her? I'm just trying to get a handle on how she is feeling and why. Look, I know that almost all subs, especially new ones struggle with feelings of jealousy and possessiveness that they need to let go of, as it has no place in our lifestyle. So, take your time and explain it to me."

Garrett sat back and sipped his coffee as Edward thoughtfully drained his mug and set it down. Garrett smirked to himself, Edward was stalling_; this should be interesting_, he thought to himself.

"Well, I explained the protocols to her, you know, don't stare at Doms, stay next to me at all times, look around, don't talk to anyone without checking with me first, use safe words if necessary…" he ran a hand around the back of his neck. "Yeah, I think that's about it." He sat back.

Garrett nodded, "Okay, that's all good. Did you tell her about the women, Edward?" he asked with a smirk.

Edward frowned, "What women?"

Garrett laughed as he hit one knee with his hand. He owed Kate a back massage! She had taken a bet with him that Edward had not explained about 'Team Edward' at the play parties.

"Come on, Edward! You are not that obtuse! The 'Team Edward' unattached subs that demand for your attention at every turn, hell even some of the collared subs will give their right tit to be with you! Didn't you think that she should know what she was walking into?"

Garrett watched as a look of confusion and then comprehension, closely followed by growing horror crossed Edward's face.

Edward jumped up, "Shit! FUCK! I honestly didn't think of that! Bella and I have been just us, you know, 'Edward and Bella' for so long. She calls me on all my shit, she doesn't bow and scrape to me like the phonies in Hollywood, or the groupies do. She gets bratty, she backchats and that's one of the reasons why I don't want her to become a 'yes Sir, no Sir' kind of submissive. She doesn't look at me like I'm a piece… of meat…" Edward seldom blushed, but Garret chuckled at his heightened color.

"Oh! Somehow I think that she gives you plenty of looks; I've seen you two, remember," Garret said.

Edward smiled and sat down again. "Yeah, but you know, she sees _me_, not some make up version of me."

Garrett nodded, "I'm not criticizing you at all, but with all due respect, she has not seen you with other women that you have been involved with sexually. These women have played with you, have touched you, or been touched by you. And if they haven't then they may have seen your body, naked. As harmless as Miss Mandy is, and she is harmless, we as Doms have learned to turn our faces away as she leans in for a kiss, and we keep our subs close to shield us."

"You need to wise up, Son. You are not single anymore and you need to get that message out there, loud and clear and at the same time, you need to make your girlfriend and your submissive, your very new, inexperienced and insecure submissive, feels safe, confident and secure."

Edward got up and Garrett could see the tension in his shoulders as he looked out of the window.

He turned and Garrett was moved by the growing look of shame on Edward's face.

"How could I let her down like that? How could I have been so insensitive? I chastised her, fuck, I PUNISHED her! I should have been whipped! I should be flogged for being such a callus prick!" Edward was pacing up and down the length of the room, pulling his hair as he verbally beat himself.

"I can't believe that I let her down like that! I made her feel that she didn't matter…" he suddenly sat down again and put his head into his hands.

Garrett waited until he fell silent finally. "Edward, do me a favor, SHUT THE FUCK UP and listen to me!"

That got Edward's attention, "No one is perfect, we all screw up. Even in all of our roles as boyfriends, lovers, husbands, fathers and Dominants. It's part of learning and growing together as a couple, as a team. Once you know what you've done wrong, it's what you do with that information that is important. Tell me, has she forgiven you?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, we made up last night… but…"

"No buts, it is not irreparable. Edward! Look at me." Garrett waited until Edward looked at him with stormy, dark green eyes.

Garrett's face softened, "You are a good man, Edward Cullen. You are a good Dominant. You're loving, caring, and kind and you don't loose control nor do you loose sight of Bella's needs or desires. You take your responsibility very seriously. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here."

"What do I do now? How do I make sure that I haven't scared her for life?" Edward asked and Garrett had to bite back a smile.

"You and I keep meeting. You join Jasper and me and a couple of the other Doms that meet once a month and talk about our issues. You learn to be a Dom and a live in boyfriend. I want you to start writing your trials, questions and triumph's down in a logbook or a journal. Bring it with you each week and we go from there. Kate will be meeting with Bella and she is thrilled to be a mentor again. Bella is in great hands."

Edward nodded, "I know. Thank you Garrett. I need to go home and apologize to my Bella."

Garrett put a hand on his arm, "I just want to raise a couple more issues about being a Dom with Bella. First of all, when you are her Dom, make sure that you enforce your rules. If she disrespects you, call her on it! Be consistent. Also, you need to stop being so soft on her with regards to her punishment. She is looking to you to guide her, to help her to learn and grow. Five or ten spanks will not do that! Bella needs to learn a lesson once and for all! Quantify the infringement of the rules so that there is no more confusion and Miss Bella will know what she will be facing if she is deliberately bratty or disobedient."

Edward nodded, "You are right."

"Now onto the weekend…." They spoke for a while longer and then Edward headed home to see and spend some times with his beautiful girlfriend.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Kate arrived just after Edward had left for his meeting. He wanted Bella to feel as comfortable as possible with Kate. He knew that he and Bella could trust her.

Kate walked in as Bella had just finished making a pot of coffee. Maggie was supervising the cleaners that came in three days a week to clean each room thoroughly.

Bella had asked that she and Kate not be disturbed in the den and Maggie had made sure that that room was cleaned first. They were sipping coffee and sampling a slice of the cheese cake that Maggie had made when Kate began to ask Bella questions.

"How are things going?" Kate said.

"We are doing brilliant. The party was kind of a turning point for me, though. I realized that this isn't a game. Before that it's always been us, you know. Even when you and Garrett came over, but on Saturday it was all these women around him… and I got jealous!" Bella said as she blushed.

Kate smiled, "That's natural, you know, and it's understandable. But Edward isn't going to play with anyone, Bella. Your confidence will grow more when you have been to a couple of play parties and you see that he doesn't even look at another woman."

"Really?" Bella was shamelessly fishing.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Really! Alice also went through a long period when she was paranoid that Jasper would want to play with the subs that he used to. It all takes time."

"That's what Edward said."

"You see? You guys are doing great; you are talking about the important stuff. Now did you go onto the website that I suggested?"

"Yep. ASJ is really helpful. I want to ask Edward if I can join their on-line discussion panel." She said.

Kate nodded, "It's good to be able to talk to other subs and they have a closed chat-room. But you will just need to make sure that Edward is okay with it, because there are Doms on that site too. Deferring to your Master is a good step, Bella. It shows that you are giving him respect and importance in your life."

Bella nodded.

"Here are the books that I want you to read. In addition to that I would like you to start writing a journal, A Sub's Journal. It's nothing elaborate, it's just a place to write down your thoughts and questions and if you are happy to, I would like you to share this with Edward each weekend. It will give him a chance to see where you are mentally and if you are having any difficulties that he can help you with. Would you be willing to do this?" Kate had pulled out a black note book.

"Do you keep one?" Bella asked.

Kate nodded. "I do. It's one of Garrett and mine most important tools of communication. I keep it in my bedside table and he reads it each week. Sometimes he writes in it for me. Other times we will discuss it before we play for the weekend, before he collars me. That way we can have an open discussion and I don't have to worry too much about being brutally honest with him."

"I think that's a great idea." Bella said.

"In the beginning, you may need to write more than I do. Sometimes I write only a line or two. It can be something small as him forgetting to call me and how it made me feel or it can be something that I did to please him, like giving him a neck rub because he was tense. There are other times when I will write five or ten pages or more!"

Bella laughed, "That sounds like me!"

Kate smiled, "Bella, there are no right and wrong answers in your journal, in fact if you are anything less than honest; you are only going to be selling yourself and your Dom short. This will prove that you don't trust him or yourself enough. I find that writing something out in longhand helps me to think things through as I write. You can of course keep your journal on your laptop, but I prefer to my book. It's more personal for me."

Bella nodded her agreement, "I think that I would also like to write in a book…"

Kate smiled and pulled out a set of four beautifully bound red leather notebooks with the letters B & E etched into the covers.

"I'm so glad that you said that! This is a gift from me as your mentor to you as my trainee submissive." Kate said.

Bella thanked her quietly and held the notebooks as if they were precious treasures.

Kate continued, "You are going to be getting homework from me to complete each week. I just need to say, Bella, that I think from everything that you've told me, that Edward is being far too lenient with you! You won't get anymore free passes in forgetting to safe word or in being disrespectful to your Dom when you are wearing your collar! This is going to be a learning curve for Edward as well. I am going to make sure that from now on, deliberate misconduct will be dealt with swiftly and sternly, do you understand?"

Bella blinked. Petite, friendly, loving Kate had gone from pussycat to tiger in seconds. Bella could see that she was very serious.

"Yes, Kate." Bella said and automatically she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"No, Bella, I am not a Dom, you don't have to lower your eyes, but that is a very telling habit. You automatically defer to anyone in authority. Have you always done that?"

Kate asked more probing questions as their time progressed. After two hours, Kate called their session over and they made arrangements to touch base during the week or on Wednesday at the Shibari class. They spoke about the weekend and Bella admitted that she was looking forward to a weekend of girls only partying.

Edward came home and Bella was excited to show him the journals and the books that Kate had left. Edward was very happy that Bella was going to keep a journal and he berated himself that he hadn't thought of it.

After Bella had told him about her morning they had lunch and then Edward took her hand and led her into his office, "Bella, can I talk to you?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

They sat on his leather couch and Bella held onto his hand tightly, "What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

Edward put his free hand up to caress her cheek, "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Bella frowned, "For what, Honey?"

"I didn't realize that those women at the play party would react like _that_, to me. I don't see it. Garrett pointed it out to me this morning. I honestly didn't see it and I didn't think to tell you, or warn you about it." Edward looked into Bella's big brown eyes. "I should have held you, kept my hand on you at all times. I should have made damn sure that everyone knew without a doubt that you are mine, in every way. I should have told you about Vanessa, Jennifer and Bridgette before we went or I should have taken you aside and told you before they approached me. I am so very proud of you, Bella. I punished you when I deserved to have my ass kicked! I'm going to be working with Garrett and meeting with other Doms who are in committed relationships. I want to be the best boyfriend, lover and Dom that you will ever have."

He reached out and brushed the tears that were running down her cheeks away.

"Please don't cry, Baby. I'm so, so very sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you or make you feel unimportant. I won't make that mistake again. The next gathering or social that we go to, I will make sure that as much as people know that you are mine, I am yours, only yours Bella. You own me too! My body, mind, soul and heart are yours."

Bella barely waited until the words had left his mouth before she launched herself into Edward's arms. She covered his face with kisses and the tears poured down her face unabated.

"Thank you!" kiss "Thank you" kiss "I love you" she whispered.

Edward wound his arms around her and captured her mouth, putting all his love and passion into it.

"I love you." He said as they touched their foreheads together.

"Let's go to bed." She replied and giggled as he picked her up and carried her out of the office and up the stairs.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

They spent the rest of the day in their bedroom reading and making out.

Bella brought up the topic of her punishments and she asked Edward if he was being too easy going with her. She was surprised to see him look guilty.

"Yes, I guess I have on occasion let things slide. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Well I thought about it on Sunday and I knew that if it had been anyone else, they would have nailed me for the way I behaved on Sunday and then Kate said that I've had it too easy…" her voice tapered off.

Edward smiled and pulled her into his arms. They were lying in bed, after having made love. Bella was lying on her stomach, with her head on Edward's chest.

"Bella, it's not about nailing you… I don't get off in bringing you unnecessary pain! But I realize that my words and my actions have to line up so in future, when we are playing and you are wearing my collar, there are going to be real consequences to broken rules. I think that we should schedule a date to go over your rules and adjust them. We will also quantify your punishment for certain infringements. How does that sound?" he said.

Bella pouted dramatically and battered her eyelashes at him, "Can we negotiate?"

Edward laughed, "You can try… but I must tell you, I drive a hard bargain."

Bella giggled and Edward yelped as her hands grazed down his abs, "Yeah, I've felt you drive a hard bargain… Master!" she squealed as she was flipped over and Edward was above her and pressing into her core.

"Sassy, naughty Bella… you never learn do you? You don't catch a tiger by the tail…" he growled at her as his cock slid into her heat.

"Maybe… that… oh... was my… fuck… nefarious plan all along…" she panted.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella went to work on Tuesday feeling well loved. She had spoken to Edward about relieving Anderson of his 'baby-sitting' duties and they had reached a compromise. Anderson would still take her and fetch her from work each day, but unless she was going to be leaving the gallery for any length of time, Anderson would not park outside and scare away the clients.

Bella and Samantha locked up on Wednesday evening and Bella got home just in time to shower, change before Edward collared her for the evening and they left for Kate and Garrett's home.

Bella had never been and she gasped when they pulled up in front of the ultra modern, multi leveled home.

"Oh my…" she said quietly as Edward came around to open her door.

"It is incredible isn't it? When Kate and Garrett found out that they couldn't have children, they began to build a home that only a couple without children could own. They do have dogs though that they treat as children. Isabella, look at me" Bella obeyed.

"What is your safe word?" He asked.

"Green Master" she said without hesitation.

"Are you ready for this? You do understand that we will practice and that Master Stanley will be coming around to assist me?" Bella nodded.

"You will use your safe words tonight if you need to, but only if you need to, Isabella. Understand?" He said.

"Look at me…" Bella looked up into Edward's dark green gaze.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly and Bella knew that it was Edward asking Bella if she was okay with this.

Bella didn't hesitate before she took his hand and bowed her head before him.

"Your submissive is more than ready to serve and obey you, Master." She said and she straightened up making sure that she kept her eyes lowered.

"I am very pleased with you, Little Girl." Edward said. He took her hand and walked forward to ring the door bell.

Although Bella felt a fluttering of nerves, she wasn't scared. This was going to be different as it was Garrett, Kate, the Dom from the party with his submissive and another couple that Garrett and Edward knew that were not a couple, just Dom and sub.

Kate had called and invited Bella and Edward to dinner before the demonstration which was to begin in two hours. Kate and Garrett had deliberately arranged the class in this was to give maximum time with Edward and Bella.

Garrett answered the door and Bella was careful to keep her eyes lowered as Garrett greeted first Edward and then her.

Bella heard her name and looked at Edward quickly. He nodded and Bella greeted Garrett warmly with a smile and as Edward had given her permission earlier, Bella glanced at Garrett before she lowered her eyes again.

"Come on in, Kate is just feeding the children. Badger is feeling a little out of sorts because the girls went to the pet parlor and he was left behind!" Garrett led them down a broad staircase to a lounge area. Bella looked at Edward quickly as he chuckled and explained to Bella. "Badger is the real Alpha male in this house! He is Garrett and Kate's son, only he is a little furry!" Garrett laughed and turned to look at his friend in mock dismay, "What do you mean he's furry? Aren't all children born this way?"

Bella laughed as Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes. All of a sudden four streaks of fur came bounding into the lounge from the open plan kitchen area, where Kate was standing.

"SIT!" Garrett's voice rang out and Bella felt the overwhelming urge to sit down.

Bella stared at four of the most beautiful dogs she had ever seen. She almost forgot where she was and knelt down in front of them. They looked like teddy bears and they all looked as if they were smiling at her! Garret explained that they were Siberian Huskies.

She started to move and then caught herself and stood as still as she could. Bella felt Edward kneel down and pat and greet each dog, who seemed very familiar with him. Bella loved animals and she had always longed for a pet of her own.

Edward could feel how excited Bella was he turned to look at her. She was standing where he had left her with her hands clasped in front of her and her head down.

He smiled, "Come here, Isabella, I would like you to meet Missy, Aruba, Beatrice and Badger."

Bella looked at Edward and he nodded so she dropped to her knees and touched each of the dogs.

They were squirming with excitement at the prospect of having another playmate. Bella laughed as Missy licked her hand.

Kate came in and greeted Edward and Bella, urging everyone to wash their hands as dinner was ready.

Garrett showed Bella to one of the guest bathrooms and she quickly freshened up. She checked her makeup and hair in the mirror. Edward had told her that this class would require her to be completely naked, so he had told her to dress in yoga pants, a tank top and a jersey. She had put on a pair of ballet flats and her hair was pulled back into a tight braid, to make sure that it was out of the way.

She took a deep breath, "Here goes…" she said and opened the door.

Edward was sitting in the lounge and both he and Garrett were sipping fruit juice. Bella stood behind Edward's chair as per his instructions.

Kate asked Bella to join her in the kitchen and she quickly looked at Edward. Edward was listening to something that Garrett was saying and he ignored Bella at first.

Bella stood by patiently and waited for Garrett to finish speaking. Once he was quiet, Bella reached out and touched Edward's shoulder.

This was one of the signs that she and Edward had agreed upon. Edward looked up at her, "You may speak Isabella." He said.

Bella dropped to her knees and leaned forward, "Master, may I join Kate in the kitchen?" she whispered.

Edward stroked her head, "You may, Little Girl." He kissed her forehead and Bella blushed and smiled as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

Kate offered her a tall glass of fruit juice, which Bella accepted.

They spoke about their day and Bella told Kate that she had made contact with the other gallery owners in the area.

As Kate put the finishing touches to the meal of roast lamb and vegetables, Kate asked her how her assignment was going. Bella had to write down what she wanted to achieve from being a sub.

"Master and I have been doing some reading and I've been chatting to some other subs on-line.

Master agreed to allow me to chat as long as he was in the room and he made sure that I greeted the Doms respectfully. It's been really interesting. Master has been reading my journal daily because I can't seem to stop writing and we talk about it after dinner." Bella smiled.

"I'm really happy Kate. My Master has been helping me; we are really talking about everything."

"That's great, but you both need to keep this going, okay? Come on, let's go and eat." Kate said and Bella helped her carry the plates to the table.

Dinner was good and it was soon after they had finished that the door bell rang.

The two couples had arrived together.

Garrett led the way downstairs into their gym. A large area that looked like a dance floor had been cleared. Bella saw that there were curtain petitions that divided four areas off, almost like hospital bed petitions. Each petitioned area had a table and rope of different lengths coiled up neatly. The top end of each petition was open and faced a table that all the couples could see.

Bella was suddenly nervous again, although she was wet from excitement and anticipation.

Edward reached out and took her hand; he leaned down to her ear, and "Safe word?" he whispered.

"Green, Master" she replied quietly and Edward nodded.

He led her to the end cubical. He gripped her hips and sat her down on the table facing him.

"Clothes off Isabella and kneel on the table when you are finished. From now on, you will not speak unless you are in discomfort or in pain. If it is too much you will safe word, without hesitation, do you understand me?" he tilted her chin to look at him.

"Yes Master" she said.

Her hands shook slightly as she pulled her shirt off. She folded her top and put it next to her.

Edward stroked her shoulders as she reached up and unclasped her bra. Bella began to relax when she realized that no one was with them and they had complete privacy.

When her pants and boy shorts had been removed, Edward helped Bella to kneel on the table, and Bella go into her submissive pose. Edward ran his hand from her shoulder, over her breast; he smiled as her nipples hardened, down her stomach and rested on her hands that were in her lap.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella. It is a privilege to be your Dom. Thank you for trusting me tonight. I promise to bring you great pleasure this evening." He whispered and Bella bit back a moan of desire.

Edward leaned down and kissed her mouth softly. Just then the Shibari expert, Stanley and his submissive, Bernice, walked over to the demonstration table. Bella had wanted to giggle when they were introduced to her. Stanley was just as his name sounded and nothing like she would have imagined a Dom to be like. He was fairly small, but powerfully built, with thinning hair and glasses. He looked like an accountant, with a friendly, unremarkable face.

Bernice looked to be in her early thirties, blonde curly hair and pretty blue eyes. When Bella saw her body she thought of a Rueben's painting, Bernice was voluptuous, with full breast and a generous hourglass figure. She smiled at Bella as she climbed onto the table to mirror Bella's position.

Edward continued to stroke Bella lightly as they listened to what Stanley had to say.

He spoke primarily to the Doms, talking about the types of ropes to use, which could be different depending if the Dom was wishing to inflict pain or to merely stimulate. The pattern that the 'class' would be demonstrating would once again be the Crotch rope tie/Mata Nawa Shibari.

Stanley explained that this particular position was obtain only using one length of rope, whereas there were many other positions that required several pieces of rope, sometimes using difference size ropes to achieve different effects.

Stanley instruct the Doms to move their Jujuri, which simply meant 'the one being tied' into either an open thigh kneeling position, which created more tension, but with inexperienced Jujuri, could not be held for too long, or a standing open legged method.

Edward directed Bella to stand next to the table. She could feel her pulse in her throat pounding as she obeyed and stood next to the table at a right angle to the demonstration table. Bella felt her pussy begin to leak pre cum down her leg and she was embarrassed by her blatant show of horniness, until Edward ran his hand down over her stomach and dipped his fingers into her slit.

"I am very pleased with your arousal Isabella. The fact that you are so wet for me makes me want you so much… have patience Little Girl and I will make this even better for you. Remember, you may not cum until I give you my permission." He said into her ear as he rubbed the tips of his fingers through her folds, from her clit to her leaking entrance.

He pulled his hand away and put his hand to her mouth. Bella opened and sucked and licked his fingers, tasting her juices on them.

Edward followed Stanley's directions and tied the rope around Bella's neck almost in a necktie knot. The rope was loose. From there the two lengths of rope were dropped down and pulled through Bella's legs and up the crack of her ass. Edward didn't touch her intimately as he was positioning the rope on either side of her labia, but when Stanley directed the Dom's to make sure that the tension was just right, Bella was sure that Edward's thumbs grazed her clit deliberately.

The rope was then tied to the front parallel lengths by a series of knots, while Kris-crossing the back. The back pattern was called "Shoelaces" and the front was aptly named "Diamonds".

Edward tied a knot on Bella's hips, so the ropes pulled on her buttocks and her labia. Bella wanted to rub her legs together, but Edward had ordered her to stay still. The next knot was over her abdomen, Edward trailed his fingers across her Mons, to 'check that she was not in too much discomfort', Bella mentally rolled her eyes, the delicious bastard was well aware of her 'discomfort'!

Bella's skin welcomed the pressure of the braid against her skin. Edward was using sisal rope, although traditionally hemp ropes were used. Sisal allowed no movement once the knot had been tied and Bella enjoyed flexing her muscles against the biting strength of the rope cord.

The last diamond was under her breasts and Edward's hands tied the knot with sleek skill. Once he was done he pinched her rock hard nipples causing Bella to gasp at the sensation. Edward smiled as he pulled and maneuvered the rope against her, he grasped her ass in his hands and squeezed her cheeks together and Bella couldn't help the groan at the feeling of the rope moving against her puckered hole and lower lips. She could feel her control slipping, she wanted to cum so badly.

"Shh! Isabella… almost done…" Edward whispered as he kissed her forehead. "What is your word, Little Girl?"

Bella stumbled against Edward slightly, he held her against his body momentarily. Bella shut her eyes and rested her head against his chest. She concentrated on matching her breathing to her Master's.

Edward held her hips still as she tried to grind her hot sex against his very blatant hard on.

His one hand pulled back and smacked her sharply. "No, Isabella. Hold still. You need to control your climax. Think of your words, Isabella, think of how you are pleasing your Master by holding yourself back. I am so proud of you. You look so beautiful like this. Now… can you hold on for me?" Bella nodded.

"What is your safe word, Isabella?" he asked again.

Bella pulled herself back and stood up. She took a calming breath, "Green Master, your sub is green" she said quietly and Edward smiled at her.

"Good girl." He said, picking up the rope that was dangling down.

Bella had wondered why there was so much rope left. She wasn't left wondering long when Edward knotted the rope over first one nipple and then the other, creating two small diamonds over her breasts that served to restrain and stimulate. Causing her nipples to rub against the rope with every breath she took, Bella was worried the friction would send her over the edge.

The final knot was tied where the first knot was. Stanley stepped away from Bernice and walked into each cubicle to check the Doms work.

Bella wasn't conscious of anything other than the sensations of the rope and knots. She was frantically reciting her words, forcing her body to hold its position. She could feel the heat from Edward's body as he moved to stand behind her, checking that her circulation wasn't cut off on any part of her body.

Edward had chosen not to tie Bella's hands, as long as she kept them behind her. Bella's breathing was shallower, causing the stimulation to increase on her nipples.

Edward greeted Stanley and he turned Bella around to face them. She kept her head down, and heard them discussing the knots and tension.

"Your submissive hasn't climaxed yet?" Stanley asked.

Edward smiled with pride, "No, she had amazing control."

Stanley smiled, "Yes she does, this is very impressive, Edward. For added stimulation, you can always use chopsticks to pinch the nipples or nipple and clit clamps, although, it's not necessary. You may bring your sub to orgasm by manipulating the rope as you wish."

Edward thanked Stanley and Bella heard him walk away.

Stanley walked back to his table where Bernice had brought herself to orgasm a few times.

He spoke aloud to the class, "You have all done exceptionally well this evening, Doms and subs.

Doms, if you wish, you may either bring your submissive to orgasm here or you may dress her and take her home as she is. The method that two of you chose, the standing position is conducive to keeping your sub bound while she is wearing clothing, if you choose the correct clothing. In future you can use thinner rope or a different pattern or you may choose to bind just the genital and breast areas. This will enable your sub to remain in a heightened state of arousal while wearing a dress or even jeans and a t-shirt." He smiled and began to undo the rope from Bernice's body.

Edward turned to Bella, "Shall I release you, Isabella?" He asked.

"Whatever my Master pleases" Bella murmured.

"I want to take you home and fuck you, while I pull on these ropes and make your pussy leak all over my cock and balls. I want to make you scream in ecstasy as I am fucking you and you beg me to pinch and bite on your nipples. That will please me." Edward said as he picked up her top.

_Fuuuuck!_

"Lift your arms Isabella"

Bella swallowed loudly and lifted her arms up, dear lord! She felt the ropes tighten and pull. Her pussy felt swollen and hot, Bella could feel her clit was engorged; she wanted Edward to suck it into his mouth, to bite it gently with his teeth and twist it!

Edward knelt down and lifted each foot into her pants, he was so tempted to bury his face in her pussy, but he restrained himself. He knew that if she felt as much as a breath against her clit, she would explode and just like when he was a kid, he wanted to savor his dessert!

Edward realized that Bella was losing the battle of her climax. He decided to take drastic measures. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me!" he said harshly and Bella gasped as her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"DO. NOT. CUM. ISABELLA. You WILL control yourself, just like you did on Sunday! Do you understand me? If you don't obey me, you will receive ten strokes with my wooden hairbrush and you will have no further release until I get back from the weekend away! Answer me!" He glared down at her and Bella felt herself snap out of her fog like state.

"Yes Master, I understand!" She replied.

Edward smiled as he turned away from her; she was doing so well! After she put on her shoes, Edward slipped her underwear into his jacket pocket. He kept an arm wrapped around her waist as he led her up the stairs. They didn't stop to say goodbye and Bella didn't dare look inside the other cubicles.

With every step Bella felt the ropes pull, pushing her pussy out, making the lips swell with blood. The fiber chaffed very gently, creating additional heat on her skin.

Edward made her wait at the front steps as he fetched the car. He helped her get in and Bella looked forward to clenching her thighs together to create a long awaited friction on her clit, but Edward's hand smack her thigh, "No! Keep your legs open… I do not want to see your legs touching each other!" He said roughly.

Edward concentrated on getting them home as quickly as he could. Dear sweet heavens! The car was permeated with the smell of Bella's intense arousal!

The longest ten minutes later, Edward pulled up to the front door. He almost tore the door off Bella's side as he pulled her roughly from the car and threw her over his shoulder. Within minutes he had slammed and locked the front door and he was taking the stairs two at a time.

Bella didn't dare move a muscle. Her orgasm was on the brink and Bella felt as if every muscle in her body was being stretched and pulled against each other.

Edward dropped Bella to her feet and Bella heard her t-shirt tear as Edward grasped the bottom in his fists and pulled. Her pants well pulled from her body and Bella was almost thrown onto the bed. She looked up as her breath caught.

Edward had never looked so handsome or more dangerous. His eyes were glistening black. His jaw was hard and Bella could see a muscle ticking on the one side. His mouth was set in a grim line.

"I have waited all night to taste your sweet pussy, Isabella. Open your legs as wide as you can. You will cum when I tell you to, understood?"

Bella opened her legs and nodded. She knew that Edward was once again teaching her that her body belonged to him.

He pulled his shirt off and toed off his shoes. Edward kept her hypnotized with his stare as he lowered himself to the floor and slid up between her legs.

"Your pussy is so swollen, Isabella! Fuck! It looks like a ripe pomegranate – ready to burst open! You will cum now my Sweet… I want you to cum for your Master, Isabella." He growled and he flicked Bella's clit with his thumb.

That was all it took, it was all that Bella had needed, just that one touch sent her hips bucking and her chest heaving against the ropes. Bella screamed as she came, her body was shaking. She clutched the sheets between her fists.

Her release only eased some of her tension, and Bella groaned loudly as Edward gently blew cool air against her clit.

"That's it, Isabella. Cum for me… so good… do you want me to suck on your clit? Hmm? You need to ask nicely, little sub…" he whispered and Bella could feel his lips brushing against her clit.

"Please, please Master; please suck on my clit, please? Suck me!" She begged and Edward chuckled as his mouth attached itself to her swollen clit. Edward was shocked at how it had swollen. It was like a mini penis and Edward suck it into his mouth as his fingers teased her entrance.

Bella came again minutes later, this time, Edward pressed down on her clit with his fingers, rubbing it in circles and he sucked the juice as it flowed from her centre. Edward pressed his hands down onto her stomach to keep her still.

As she came down from this orgasm, he moved the ropes over her nipples and Bella cried out as she felt her stomach tighten.

"Fuck! Master!" Edward crawled up her body and reached for the knot at her throat.

"Look at me," he said sternly.

His cock teased her core. "Lie very still… do not move…"

He swiftly pulled the two quick release knots. Edward sat back and began to untie Bella. With every inch that was release, Bella felt the numbness as the blood flowed back into the area. Her breasts were tender, but Bella craved for Edward to squeeze them or to flick the nipples with his fingers.

He didn't touch her uncovered skin, but worked instead on releasing her. The last part of the rope was taking it from between her legs. Bella felt strangely empty. She wanted her plug inside her, filling her.

Edward was suddenly lying over her, bracing himself on his arms. Bella could feel his cock nudging her, coaxing her to open for him, and Bella didn't hesitate.

Edward plunged inside her and Bella felt her pussy clenching around his impossibly hard cock.

"Faster, Master, please, harder!" Bella begged as her body began to shake, "Master please, please let me cum..." She said.

"No Isabella. Control yourself!" He growled.

"Please Master, I can't hold it anymore, I need to cum, please let me cum, Master, please, you can spank me afterwards, but please!" Bella was almost in tears with desperation.

"Cum for me!" He whispered and felt her muscles grip his cock. Edward bit his lip and frantically thought of dentist chairs and Emmett's hairy ass as Bella's orgasm swept over her.

Edward waited until he felt her relax a bit and then he began to move. He pinched her hypersensitive, red swollen nipples and he felt the walls of her cunt contract.

"My, my, what a naughty little submissive you are! Are you so eager to cum again for me? Do you want to cum for me, Little Girl? You want me to spank you? Hmm" Edward whispered as his mouth closed over a cherry red nipple. Bella wrapped her legs around Edward's hips.

"YES! Spank me Master, FUCK! You mouth feels… aah… Master…"

Edward felt his orgasm mounting, "Cum again for me…" he said and he bit down on her nipple.

Bella screamed as she convulsed around Edward. His release was so powerful that Edward felt the muscles in his legs contract.

Seconds turned into minutes as Edward and Bella lay completely exhausted in each other's arms. Bella moved slightly and Edward rolled off her to one side.

They lay sweating side by side with their eyes closed, their breathing heavy.

"Master… that… unbelievable…" Bella said.

Edward turned his head and glanced at her, "Fuck… I think I'm paralyzed!" He said and they chuckled tiredly.

"Shower…" Bella said.

"Spanking…" Edward retaliated; he grinned when Bella's eyes snapped open.

"NOW?" She asked, shocked, _where the fuck did he find the energy?_

"Consistency, remember? Actions and words must align." He was grinning.

_Smug Dom! _ Bella grinned, if she took ten now, she was sure that Edward would be too tired to use any real force.

"Okay, Master, as you wish." Bella said and sat up.

Edward looked at her in shock, "So eager to feel my little friend, Isabella? Okay, we will do it here. Kneel on the floor with your chest on the bed and your ass off the edge." He said as he crossed to the cabinet where their toys were kept.

Bella got into position quickly. The anticipation was exciting. Bella turned her head as Edward padded back to her. He sat next to her on the bed and put a hand on her back.

"I'm making this quick and easy, because you have to work tomorrow and it's almost 11 p. m. ten with your new best friend, _Mr. Bristles_. I will count. Feel free to shout away, Isabella" Edward said in a gleeful tone and Bella was suddenly nervous, he seemed to have a second wind.

_Oh! Shit!_

By eight strokes, Bella was cursing Mr. Bristles with every fiber of her being. She had already made plans to burn the fucking thing or bury it the next time the gardeners came.

_Mr. Bristles_ was the most inconsequential looking hairbrush. It was made of a light smooth wood with a handle that was perhaps five inches long with a curved head three or three and a half inches in diameter.

Bella also found another name for _Mr. Bristles_ between strokes five and six – _Satan's spawn._

The brush packed a lovely sharp short smack with minimal effort and Edward grinned to himself as he listened to Bella's bellyaching and cursing.

At ten Edward ran his hands over her pink cheeks. "Come on my lovely sub, shower with me."

Bella was scowling and pouting as Edward half dragged her to the shower. Edward got a picture suddenly of a little girl who was not getting her own way, perhaps her eyes would be green or her hair coppery, but she would be her mother's child. A little Bella!

Edward paused for a moment, the emotion that welled up in his heart, was so sharp and deep that Edward felt his throat grow tight.

Bella looked at him, as she was about to step into the shower; "Edward? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and the picture disappeared. He smiled, "Nothing, Baby. I think I'm just tired."

He unclasped her collar and set it on the counter. Bella moved under the spray and Edward moved in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and stroked it with his fingers.

_What would she be like when her belly was swollen with his child? He could imagine her whining that she was too fat, and she would totally take advantage of the fact that he would not smack her bottom - well that's what she thought! _

Edward gave himself a mental shake, _what the fuck? Get you head out of your pussy and stop acting like a chick! Emmett and Jazz would have a field day if they knew what you were daydreaming about!_

They cuddled under the covers after Edward had insisted on drying Bella's hair. She kept moaning that she would never get all the knots out in the morning, which made Edward snigger each time she said 'knots' or 'tangles'. Bella rolled her eyes, _juvenile!_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up on Thursday morning with her back pressed against Edward's chest and his arm wrapped around her, clutching her breast. She smiled and stretched gently, and immediately felt the evidence of his morning wood. She grinned and pressed her bottom into his hardened length and moved her torso away from him slightly.

Edward's hand tightened around her breast as his index finger and thumb pinched her hardened nipple gently.

Bella shivered as Edward buried his face into the back of her neck, "Someone's feeling frisky this morning!"

Bella tried to turn around but Edward held her in position.

"Open your legs and put this one" he tapped her top leg, "over mine and then stay still, okay?" he whispered.

Bella bit her lip as a surge of desire flowed through her as she quickly complied. She felt Edward move closer and then the tip of his cock was at her entrance.

"Hmmm Baby, you are so wet for me…" Edward said as he pushed into her heat.

Edward and Bella let out a groan of pleasure as he began to move almost lazily. He brushed her hair out of her face and rained little kisses over her neck, jaw and cheek.

"You" kiss "are so" kiss "fucking sexy". He whispered as the fingers of his hand played with her nipples, making sure that each one got equal attention.

"Edward… I need more… please…" Bella moaned and Edward stopped moving.

Edward pressed his mouth to the shell of her ear. "Lie on your stomach and lift your ass for me. Keep your legs together" Bella nodded and let out a shaky breath as Edward pulled out of her completely.

Bella turned over and lay on her stomach, Edward licked his lips at the sight of her round little ass perked up and wiggling invitingly. He swatted her playfully; "So impatient…" he murmured and moved over her. He put his legs over hers and positioned himself against her and pushed himself inside her.

_Fuck! She is so fucking tight, even tighter than normal!_

Their lovemaking was hard and fast, just the way that Bella wanted. As he neared his climax, Bella snaked her hand underneath their bodies and she rubbed her clit hard, as Edward exploded, the sensation of his cum squirting into her pushed her over the edge.

Once they had showered after their workout and were eating breakfast, Edward looked at Bella with a smirk on his face. She was immediately suspicious. She raised her eyebrows at him, "What are you up to? You look like the cat that got the cream…" she said and he chuckled.

"So this evening, I have invited Jasper, Alice, Garrett and Kate over tonight for a little 'games' evening." He said and grinned.

Bella quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure that Maggie wasn't around and then she turned back to Edward's face and narrowed her eyes at him, "What kind of games evening do you have in mind?" she hissed, her cheeks growing hot.

Edward shook his finger at her; "Now you see, your mind is already in the gutter…" he said and took a bite of his toast.

Bella glared at him, "Edward Cullen, what are you up to? You'd better tell me… if you want me to play…" she said.

Edward looked at Bella literally squirming in her seat; he took pity on her as soon as her flash of impatience turned to anxiety, "Relax, Baby! Every one will be keeping his or her clothes on and no one will be collared. It is something that Garrett and Jasper suggested. Alice and Kate had an evening like this during their training. It's a Dom/sub night but with a twist."

"It will be Twenty Questions BDSM style. It'll be fun, you'll see." He said confidently.

Bella looked at him and relaxed. Edward wouldn't lie to her. "It won't be real? It'll be like roll play or something?" she asked still hesitant.

Edward nodded, "Something like that. One of the games is like a Truth or Dare. You have been doing a lot of reading and researching and this will be like a pop quiz. Except that Alice and Kate will take the quiz and when they get an incorrect answer or do something incorrectly, Jazz and Garrett will pretend to spank them. You will play for the girls' team and if you can tell the girls what they did wrong, you will 'save' them from the spanking. You can ask questions and you can get clues and even though we will be in the playroom, so you will need to be respectful, you will all be safe at all times."

Bella thought about what Edward had said as she sipped her coffee. Edward could see her mind working over time, weighing up the pros and cons of such a 'game.' He allowed her the time to think it through, not interrupting her with mindless chatter.

Bella pushed her plate away when she had finished eating. She drank her smoothie and then nodded.

"Okay" she said and was rewarded with a grin from Edward.

"That's my Girl! Good for you, Baby. So I have asked Maggie to make lasagna with a salad for us for dinner, is that okay with you?" he was so proud of her, and it showed as he beamed at her.

Bella nodded and her eyes began to sparkle, "So are what kind of clothes are we going to be wearing?"

Edward laughed, "Slow down there, Tiger! Yoga pants and tank tops are the order of the day, for you girls and us guys will be in jeans." He said.

Bella cocked an eyebrow, "Just jeans?" Edward bit back a laugh; _she was leering at him!_

At that moment, Anderson knocked on the door of the dining room.

Bella jumped and blushed and Edward laughed, "Saved by the bell, as it were, come on Baby, let me get your brown baggie lunch and then it's off to work with you."

Bella could not concentrate at all during the day. She had received a call from Alice when she got into work.

"Hey there Twister. Are you excited about tonight?" Alice bubbled.

"Excited and a little nervous. Edward said that you did this too?" Bella said.

Alice laughed, "Bella, don't stress and don't over think this at all. This is meant to be fun and there are no ramifications from Twenty Questions at all. You will learn a lot and Jazz and Garrett will answer all your questions. You can bring your journal if you want to and make some notes or write down questions that you want to ask Edward later, in private."

Bella was on edge and excited all day and she spent inordinate amounts of time thinking about what things she wanted to ask and Edward in jeans... only jeans...

Bella was almost bouncing in her seat all the way home and for the first time, she didn't try to engage Anderson in conversation.

Edward was in his study when Bella got home and Bella quickly checked on dinner. Maggie had made a huge pan of Lasagna that was on the top of the stove with grilling instructions taped to the foil top. The fresh garden salad was in the fridge, just waiting for the dressing to be pored over. Bella noticed that there was a bottle of wine and a pitcher of ice tea in the fridge.

She knocked on the study door and waited for Edward to call for her to enter. She stuck her head around the corner and smiled at Edward, "Hey there, are you busy?" she asked.

Edward smiled at her and held out his hand, "Never too busy for you, Baby. Come here" he said and Bella walked around the desk and when he pushed away from the desk he took her hand and guided her onto his lap.

Bella put her arms around his neck and Edward pulled her down to meet his lips. He bit her bottom lip gently.

"Hmmm" Bella sighed contentedly as her tongue darted out to meet his.

Edward tightened his hands at her waist as he deepened the kiss. Bella submitted to his mouth, to his tongue. Edward lifted his head just when they were about to run out of air.

"I missed you" Bella said, with a shy smile as she ran her hands through his hair.

Edward smiled, "I missed you too, Little Girl." He touched his forehead to hers.

"Do I have time for a shower?" Bella asked as Edward lifted her to her feet.

He checked his watch, "Don't have one now, why don't you just go and change and then we can shower before bed. Are you excited about tonight?" He said as he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked upstairs.

Edward sat in the sitting room, where he watched as Bella took off the charcoal suite and white blouse that she had worn to work. His breath caught as he saw the pure white lace boy shorts and matching bra that she wore underneath.

Fuck!

Bella told him about her day as she got dressed but Edward was only half listening to her as she gave him an unintentional strip show.

Edward felt his cock go from semi erect to painfully hard at the sight of Bella bending over the dresser drawers. Her apple firm ass looked delicious. Bella took out a grey lamb's wool v-neck button down cardigan and a black tank top; she pulled a pair of black yoga pants and slipped the tank top on. She put the cardigan on and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

She turned to smile at Edward as she walked into the bathroom to freshen up and brush her teeth.

"I'll be right back." She said as she closed the bathroom door.

Edward let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding. He tried to think of other things, his mother, Maggie, his sisters, and he sighed in relief as he felt his hard on go down slightly.

Bella walked back through the dressing room and came to stand in front of him. She smiled and knelt at his feet. Edward felt his cock harden again as Bella laid her head on his knee.

He tilted her chin and she looked up at him. "You don't have to do this." He said indicating her submissive pose.

She smiled, "I know, but I like to. I feel really close to you when I sit like this. I read up on different posses last night and they explained why each one serves its own purpose. Does it make you uncomfortable if I sit like this?" she asked.

Edward shook his head, "Not at all. It's like you are gifting your submission to me over again and it's a huge turn on for me."

Bella nodded, "Good."

Edward looked at his watch again, "Come on, everyone will be here soon."

Edward stood up and put his hand out to help Bella up. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Bella put the lasagna into the oven and took the salad out of the fridge. "Is the playroom ready?" she asked.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, you are doing a fantastic job of keeping it clean, Baby. Thank you."

Bella set the dining room table while Edward took water and highball glasses out of the cabinet. The doorbell sounded and Edward went to answer it. Kate walked into the kitchen as Bella was giving the salad a final toss.

"Hey Bella." She said as she sat on one of the chairs at the counter.

"Hi Kate. You look lovely." Bella smiled nervously.

Kate smiled and reached out to pat her hand, "Hey! This is going to be fun, okay? No pressure at all!"

"No, because the pressure is all on us!" Alice chimed in as she walked into the kitchen. She hugged Kate and then Bella. "Hey there Bella. Is Kate trying to scare you?"

Bella laughed, "No! Are you all ready for dinner?" she asked as the guys walked into the kitchen.

Garrett and Jasper greeted everyone and Bella shooed them into the dinning room.

Bella brought the food to the table and sat down as everyone dished up. Edward poured everyone Iced Tea.

Garrett was chatting with Edward and Jasper about the weekend. They were going to look at Yosemite National Park, which Garrett thought would be the perfect location, given that it was not too far from San Francisco or Los Angeles, but at the same time they could be fairly isolated during filming.

Bella had been quiet during dinner, preferring to listen to Kate and Alice talking about her new spring/summer line that she was busy marketing. Her designs were flying off her shelves and two major high-end retailers had approached her.

Jasper touched her hand to get her attention, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Bella smiled at him, "Yeah, just a little nervous I guess. How did your parents take the news of your engagement?"

Jasper smiled at her attempt to deflect the attention off herself, but allowed it. "They were thrilled. They love Alice," Bella grinned, "Who doesn't?" She quipped and Jasper nodded.

"I'm not very close to my family really, we are scattered all over the country. But hopefully we will see everyone on our visit back to Texas. Have your recovered from the party the other night?"

Bella blushed and then blushed further when she realized that the other conversations had died down.

She ducked her head and nodded quickly, "Um, yes. It was fine… really." She whispered and took a long sip of her tea.

She looked up quickly, when she heard Edward's voice take up the question. "Actually, it was some of the events at the party and what happened afterwards that inadvertently brought us here tonight." Edward took hold of Bella's hand and smiled at her, "Bella and I are growing more and more in our relationship and Bella has decided to go into active training as a submissive. Kate here will mentor her." Edward pushed his chair back slightly, "Having said that, are we ready for tonight?"

Everyone nodded and Edward stood up and kept hold of Bella's hand, he looked at her, "Baby, are you ready to have some fun?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded hesitantly as she looked first at Edward and then at the other four people, "I trust you, all of you, so yes, let the games begin!" she said with a smile.

Jasper put his arm around Alice's waist as they walked to the staircase. "Excellent!" He said and Bella giggled at his enthusiasm. Bella quickly went into the bedroom and collected her journal and pen. She quickly walked up the stairs and looked around with interest. Edward had moved furniture around and she saw that there were a couple of new pieces of equipment that she had not seen before.

Edward had moved the two armchairs out of the way and had piled a huge amount of large pillows onto yoga mats on the floor. Edward had also filled a tray with bottles of water, a pitcher of Iced Tea, glasses and ice and set it on a low table to one side.

The room temperature was set to a comfortable level, so that even if clothes came off, people would not get cold.

Bella stood to one side nervously twisting her hands together until Edward reached out and took her hands in one of his. He turned her to face him, "You are not collared, but I would like you to keep thinking of your safe words while we are in here. Now, what color are you?"

"Green…" Bella whispered.

"I promise you that I will not leave you alone in here tonight. You are completely safe. This is _our_ home and _our_ playroom, do you understand?" He asked as he tilted her chin so that she could not look away.

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled. Just having Edward's hands on her helped to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes momentarily and then looked into his bright green ones smiling at him. "Thank you, Sir. I feel better now." She whispered and she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Edward hugged her closed and then led her to a pile of pillows and throws on one side of the room. Edward sat with his back against a chair and he pulled Bella to sit in front of him. He purposefully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest, so that Bella could feel his heart beating through her back and Edward wrapped legs around her and put his feet on either side of her legs, so that she was completely wrapped up in him.

Bella rested her arms on his legs and ran her hands over his feet. She felt a shiver of excitement and almost laughed; _if only Edward knew that I am so fucking turned on by these feet! Do I have a foot fetish? No, it's just an Edward fetish!_

Alice and Jasper sat on the floor to their left and Kate and Garrett to their right, so that they were sitting in a loose circle of sorts.

Kate cleared her throat. "Seeing as this was my first game, I think that I should explain a few things first. The main reason behind tonight is to learn, to trust and to have fun! We are going to learn how our Doms want something done or what protocol to follow. We are all different and so are our Doms and yes there are Universal 'laws' or rules, but there are very specific rules that our Doms have and that need to be followed."

"So we are here to learn, we are here to trust – some of what we do tonight is going to be an exercise in trusting that our Doms know what is best for us and not being afraid to use our safe words. When we do that, we need to trust that our Doms are going to slowdown or stop immediately and respond to our signals." She looked at Bella and Bella blushed thinking of when she didn't safe word because she forgot and when she did on Sunday and Edward had responded to her straight away. Bella moved Edward's feet onto her lap and pressed his heels against her stomach.

Edward smoothed her hair off her shoulders and kissed the shell of her ear.

Kate continued, "And lastly, we are here to have some fun, for a change!" Bella and Alice snickered while the guys all protested loudly.

Kate laughed and held up her hands, "Okay, the first game is an easy one. We are starting with 20 Questions. The way we are going to play is that each person will ask another a question. Nobody can answer more than 20 Questions in total. The questions may be personal, or may be to do with being a submissive or a Dom, or any other aspect of BDSM lifestyle. I will keep score of who is answering questions. Are we clear?"

Bella hesitantly put up her hand, and Kate nodded encouragingly, "What about the punishment that Edward mentioned to me? How does that fit in?"

Alice answered that question, "That is for the next game, Truth or Dare! And don't worry, it's not really punishment remember?" Bella nodded, relieved.

"Okay, who is starting?" Jasper said as they all looked around at each other. Bella took a deep breath, and felt herself blushing, but she was determined to ask her question. She felt her hand shake and she held onto Edward's ankle tightly. She felt his arms tighten around her marginally and this gave Bella the courage to open her mouth.

"G-Garrett?" Her voice was hesitant but Bella ignored the slight stammer and pressed on. The room immediately fell silent as everyone looked at her. Bella kept her eyes on Garrett's kind eyes and encouraging smile, "um, have you ever h-h-hurt a submissive, by mistake or on purpose?" She asked.

Edward whispered, "Good job, Baby." And kissed her neck.

Garrett pursed his lips, "Hmm, that's a great question and one that is really important to ask of any Dominant that you may scene with or get involved with. It also goes to the character of that person. The answer is yes…"

Bella felt herself stiffen in response to his words, but she forced herself to listen to his explanation, especially when Kate began to giggle.

Garrett grinned at her, "Kate and I have done our fair bit of experimenting and one of the unsuccessful times was when I suspended her and I pulled the wrong rope and jerked her arm and then I panicked because she was shouting and I just let all the gantries loose and she dropped like a stone." By this time Jasper, Edward, Alice and Kate were almost in tears with laughter and Garrett was trying to keep his voice steady as he explained to a wide-eyed Bella.

"Luckily, we don't experiment without lots of mats and padding, but it wasn't funny until a few months later…" Garrett shook his head and joined in the laughter.

Bella looked at them as if they were all crazy! _Fuck that! _She quickly opened her journal and flipped to the back pages where she had written her limits. Under RED she added SUSPENSION PLAY and snapped the book shut as she felt Edward try and peek over her shoulder.

Bella narrowed her eyes at them; _maybe they have all been dropped on their heads one too many times…_ she thought. Bella straightened up when she saw Jasper looking at her thoughtfully.

_Shit!_

Jasper smiled at her, "Bella? When did you first feel as if a 'vanilla' lifestyle was not for you?" He asked and the room got quiet.

Bella tried to pull out of Edward's embrace, but he held her fast. She relaxed and sighed, thinking, _I'm safe, I'm safe…_

"I… I think that a part of me always knew that there was something different about me. I craved being instructed by my father and not getting it from him, just made me feel insecure. But there was more to it. Um, a friend's parents took us to the circus when I was ten." Bella reached out and opened a bottle of water and drank deeply from it.

She looked up and caught Jasper's encouraging nod, "… well they had a… rope act, where this man tied this woman and as I watched the ropes and I think that I hadmyfirstorgasm …" Bella hid her face in her hands as everyone started to laugh.

"Little B! Emmett would be so proud of you…" Alice said, giggling.

Bella shook her head. She could feel the heat coming off her cheeks and neck. She felt Edward chuckling behind her. He leaned forward and hugged her as he whispered in her ear, "So, ropes huh?"

"Shut up…" Bella moaned to him.

When the laughter died down, it was Kate's turn to ask a question, she looked at Alice with a glint in her eyes, "So Alice, who was the first person that you gave a blow job to?" she asked and Edward started protesting, "NOOO! Please, that's my baby sister… so not what I want to know!"

Alice rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, Please, Edward, we are only getting started; your turn is coming soon. Okay, his name was Eric, and I was fifteen, and I puked when he couldn't move fast enough… and he jazzed all over my chest!" she said laughing so hard that she was doubled over lying on the mat.

Garrett wiped the tears from his cheeks and stared at Edward, "Okay, Edward, what was your first BDSM experience? We don't need to know everything, just a summery will do." He said.

Bella stiffened. Although Edward had told her briefly about his experiences with Carol Kane, she didn't really want to know details.

Edward chuckled, "That's an easy one. It was with Carol, as you all know. We'd had sex a few times and then one night she asked me to spank her. That was it. She told me how to spank her and where and we roll played a couple of times after that, but I realized that I was not a sub at all. I enjoyed being in control." He shrugged and gave everyone a smirk.

Bella heard Alice mutter, "Whore…" under her breath and saw Jasper reach out and tap her leg sharply.

The game progressed and by the end of the session, Bella felt far more relaxed in everyone's company. Playing the game in the playroom had been a good idea, Bella thought as it was her last turn to ask a question.

She turned to look at Edward over her shoulder, "Um, Edward, what is that in the corner?" she asked.

It was obviously a piece of equipment, but Bella hadn't seen it before and she had been looking at it, all evening.

Edward smiled at her, "Good question, and I think it brings us to the next part of the evening, Truth or Dare. That, Love, is a swing and next to it hanging up is a harness and if your two team mates don't mess up then I will show you what it's for." He said and Bella saw Jasper grinning at Alice and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Let's take a ten minute break and then meet back here for Truth or Dare, okay?" Garrett said and everyone agreed.

The girls went downstairs to make a pot of coffee. Bella carried the pot with mugs, sugar and milk upstairs, while Alice and Kate cut the chocolate cake and brought the dessert upstairs.

Once they were settled Edward explained the game, "Truth or Dare is when one of us Doms, ask either Kate or Alice a question. If they get it wrong, they will be punished or alternative Bella, is you can choose for them to take a Dare, but you will not choose the dare. It's that simple. Are you ready?"

"Wait, can we confer with each other?" Bella asked.

Jasper shook his head, "No, sorry. But Darlin' just remember, we won't really spank 'em. Okay?"

Bella nodded and looked at the girls, "Don't mess up!" she hissed at them.

Garrett went first, "Kate, name one thing that you or your Dom should always do before anal sex?"

Kate's brow furrowed, "Check your safe words" she quipped and Bella stared at her in shock.

"What? No… Kate!" Bella said but she was interrupted by Garrett, "Sorry Bella, but she blew it. Now Punishment or Dare?" he said looking at Bella.

Bella laughed at her friend, "Oh hell, punish her, that's was just too easy!" Kate squealed and threw a pillow at Bella.

"Blood thirsty little brat!" Kate winked at her as she got up and stood in front of Garrett.

"Bella, come here and show Kate how she should sit for a crop spanking." He said.

Bella got up and play pushed Kate towards the whipping bench. Kate climbed up and Bella placed her hands near the O ring at the top and her feet in the side stirrups.

Garret smiled and let Bella move around Kate, changing her position slightly. Edward was brimming with pride at the ease and confidence that Bella was showing.

Garrett turned to Bella and asked a final question, "What is the number one rule when receiving a spanking?"

"Don't make any sudden movements because your Dom may hurt you or himself." Bella said without hesitation and her eyes darted to Edward. He nodded at her and smiled his affection.

"Very Good, Bella. Okay on with the game." Garrett smiled and he helped Kate off the bench.

When they sat down, it was Alice's turn.

Bella enjoyed playing along and when the game ended, there had been a lot of laughter but Bella felt as if she had learned a lot. She had also been surprised at the amount of knowledge and experience she already had. Everyone had praised her and Edward on her knowledge and behavior.

The last game was not long, but it was a trust game. Jasper explained that each couple would chose to do one thing that they normally wouldn't by trusting one another.

Jasper chose to fall back into Alice's arms, but they failed when Alice moved away as he was falling and they both collapsed on the mats.

Garrett and Kate opted to be blindfolded as they fed each other some cake! It was hilarious and Kate had more cake down her bra than anywhere else.

Bella looked at Edward and bit her lip. "The harness." She whispered.

Edward's eyes went wide, "Are you sure?" he asked and Bella nodded.

"Okay, then. Come on." He said and got up. He took the leather and chain linked item off the wall and held it up. "This is a body harness. It is meant to restrain you as well as stimulate. We are going to keep your clothes on. Here, step into this…"

He had opened the harness up and Bella could see that it had two straps that she put her legs through. The crotch section was a split leather strap. Bella felt her breathing pick up as Edward pulled the chains up her legs and arranged the harness to fit her snuggly between her legs.

The chains looked like a spider web front and back and Bella could see several large O-rings that connected the rows of chains. It finished off across her shoulder blades, with one strap going under her breasts on one above them.

Edward directed her to stand in front of the mirror. He stood behind her and spoke softly into her ear. "The O-rings are for suspending on the ceiling pulley system, Isabella. As you are lifted off the ground you will feel the pull in various parts of your body. The straps between your legs are adjustable. I can put something between the straps or I can remove them or I can move them lower, to grip your thighs, leaving your tantalizing little pussy and ass free for penetration… how do you like it…?"

Bella felt butterflies in her stomach. Oh my…

She licked her lips and looked up into his dark eyes in the mirror, "I think I'd like to see how it works exactly…" she said and Edward flashed a big smile, "When we get home from the weekend…" he said and she nodded enthusiastically.

They said good night to everyone after they had cleaned up the playroom and locked it up for the weekend.

Bella couldn't wait to climb into bed, but found that she was really tired. She tried to stifle a yawn, but Edward caught it and he pulled her into his arms to sleep.

Bella didn't even remember switching off the light.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward woke up early on Friday morning with a feint feeling of dread. He lay next to Bella propped up on an arm watching her sleep. She mumbled something and then she smiled. Edward brushed her hair off her face.

"Edward…" she sighed.

Edward smiled as he leaned closer to her and brushed her lips with his.

"Hmmm… Edward" Bella said as she opened her eyes, smiling. Edward smiled at her, but his heart was heavy. He couldn't put his finger on the reason for his anxiety. The guys were fetching him at 10 a.m. for the road trip.

_Bella, Alice, Kate and Rosalie would be together at Rose's house this week end… so why, as he rolled over to claim Bella's body almost frantically, did he feel so uneasy?_


	39. Chapter 39

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA; WE TAKE 'EM PLACES THEY'VE NEVER BEEN!**

At the end of CHAPTER 38:

"_**Hmmm…Edward" Bella said as she opened her eyes, smiling. Edward smiled at her, but his heart was heavy. He couldn't put his finger on the reason for his anxiety. The guys were fetching him at 10 a.m for the road trip.**_

_**Bella, Alice, Kate and Rosalie would be together at Rose's house this weekend…so why, as he rolled over to claim Bella's body almost frantically, did he feel so uneasy?**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

CHAPTER 39

Bella stood in the dressing room checking to see that she had everything that she needed for the weekend. She was going to be going straight to Rosalie's house from work that evening. She looked up as she felt Edward's presence behind her – again.

He had been hovering around her from the moment that he woke her up that morning. Edward was not an insecure man, and yet he had been almost clingy for the last two hours! He had made love to her with an intensity that was overwhelming. Bella had been shocked when she had stepped into the shower, only to have Edward jump in behind her. Not that she was complaining, it was barely 8 a.m. and she had already had three orgasms! Edward had denied that anything was amiss but when Bella had seen the love bites on her neck and breasts, she knew that he was leaving his mark on her as surely as if he pissed on her leg.

She turned to face him as he stood leaned with his arms folded and one leg casually crossing the other against the doors that lead into the bedroom, "Okay Sparky, what is going on?" She said in a half joking, half impatient tone. She had been trying to make him smile all morning, but to no avail.

Edward had not been able to shake the feeling of foreboding that he felt. He felt slightly nauseous. He didn't want to let Bella out of his sight.

He looked at the mark that showed under her hair on her neck and he grinned, _I fucking love seeing her with my mark on her! _

Bella lifted a hand to her neck and shook her head. She walked forward and stood in front of him. Edward looked incredibly sexy in his faded jeans and hiking boots, he was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt with a grey plaid button down over it. His black and yellow ski jacket was lying on the bed with his weekend backpack.

Edward looked down at her with a dark, guarded look and pursed his lips, "Nothing… it's… fuck! I don't know, Baby!" He ran his hands through his wild hair. "I feel uneasy about leaving you this weekend." He said as Bella ran her hands up his shoulders and into his hair.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes as her fingers combed through his messy locks. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and put his hands on her hips.

"Edward, I'm going to be fine, you said so yourself, Emmett and Rosalie's place is worse than this place! What can happen? I already told you that we are not even going out at all! Tonight is just going to be low key because Rosie hasn't been feeling well, so Kate and me are cooking dinner, tomorrow night were doing pizzas and movies and on Sunday you boys come home… I promise that we will be fine." She said softly.

"Please, please don't take any chances, Isabella. I can't shake this fucking feeling that something is wrong!" He pulled away from her suddenly and gripped her hips, pulling her against him. His eyes were blazing into hers almost black, "Do you have the pepper spray that Emmett gave you? Do you remember how to use it? Do you know where the panic buttons are? Do you..." He was practically growling at her.

Bella pushed against his arms, "EDWARD, STOP IT!" She shouted.

Her voice softened at the panicked look in his eyes, "You are scaring me! Stop it now, please!"

He stepped away from her, suddenly angry, "GOOD! I want to scare you! I want you to be alert and watchful!"

Bella turned away from him and picked up her bag, "Whatever! I've got to go, so…"

Bella stepped past him and felt his hand snake around hers. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Bella dropped her bag and threw her arms around his waist. "I love you, Edward Cullen. Can we please go and have some breakfast now? I have to leave in thirty minutes."

Breakfast was quiet. Bella tried to make small talk, but Edward wasn't listening so she fell silent. Bella picked up her plates and put them in the dishwasher. Maggie smiled at her sympathetically as she walked past her to brush her teeth.

Edward was standing in the hallway talking to Anderson when Bella came downstairs. The men fell silent when they heard her shoes on the stairs. Anderson was looking at her impassively with his aviators covering his eyes.

Bella rolled her eyes as she reached the bottom step.

"Is this your only bag?" Anderson asked with a hint of surprise in his voice and Bella grinned at him, "I see you've met my friends, Rosalie and Alice!"

Anderson cracked a smirk and went to load the bag in the car, "I'll be waiting in the car." He nodded at Edward and walked out.

Bella turned to Edward, "There is one more thing that I want from you, even though you are not going to be here. I think it will make you happier…." She held out her collar from Italy.

"Will you please collar me, Sir?" She spoke quietly keeping her eyes on the ground.

A moment later she was being pulled down the hallway into Edward's office. He slammed the door and locked it. Edward turned to her and saw that she was kneeling in front of him.

"You are going to be the death of me, Little Girl… why do you want to be collared now? Look at me!" His voice came out harsher than he intended.

Bella looked up at him through her lashes, "Wearing your collar is a privilege Sir. It makes me feel closer to you and it keeps me calm, you know this. By wearing your collar, you will also know that I will not disobey any of the rules or instructions that you have given me and I thought it might reassure you, Sir."

Edward smiled, _Bella definitely knows me well and what I needed from her_, he was thinking as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Will you accept this collar as a sign of my love and devotion to you and as a symbol of your total submission to your Master?" He asked.

Bella smiled, "I will, Sir" she said quietly. Edward quickly attached her collar and helped her to stand.

He hugged her one last time. "Keep your cell phone charged at all times and keep it on you, even when you go to the bathroom. Ask Rosalie to show you the layout of the house and familiarize yourself with it! Keep your pepper spray with your cell phone!"

Bella nodded as she walked to the car.

Bella put her hand up to cover Edward's mouth. He frowned down at her, "Isabella…" he warned and she grinned, "Save it for Sunday, Master. Perhaps you can use _Mr. Bristles_ again, that is if you can find him…" she smirked and kissed the side of his mouth and quickly got into the car. "Isabella? What did you…?" Edward spluttered as Bella shut the door and waved at him.

Edward stood with his hands on his hips as he watched Anderson pulled out of the driveway and drove through the security gates.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

James had been away for the past week on unavoidable business. He walked into the bar at the end of the boardwalk just before 7 o'clock that night. Laurent sat in the corner nursing a beer. James cast a cursory look around and sat down.

Laurent looked at James and then he nodded to the waitress and held up two fingers.

"Hey Laurent, I believe you have some news for me."

James had asked his old friend, who was always looking for an easy way to make a quick buck to keep an eye on the occupants of 344 Strawberry Lane, Mill Valley, while he and Jake were away.

Jacob had been called back to work urgently. He needed the money, but he promised to be back this weekend. He had phoned James to confirm that he was arriving later that night.

Laurent scratched his chin. "Yeah, man I don't see what the big deal is with these people. The chick is fucking sexy though…."

James punched his arm, "Hey! What is your news asshole?" James hissed.

Laurent held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. James had always been a sick motherfucker, but he had never been into stalking people. Laurent thought that the dude looked familiar though, and he didn't want any part of anything that James was up to.

"The dude looked kind of familiar to me…" Laurent said.

James laughed, "He should! It's that asshole Cullen" he had lowered his voice.

Laurent looked at him like he was crazy; why the fuck would James want to pick a fight with him? Hadn't he read somewhere that he was a marine or some shit like that? Suddenly he was reluctant to give James the news that Cindy had given him. Cindy was a sweet little thing that worked at the Cullen's as a maid. He had watched her leave to catch a bus and had offered her a lift. A few drinks, some dinner and a good old fucking and she was singing like a fucking canary! But now he wasn't so sure…

James leaned forward, "Do you have news or not?" he said.

Laurent sighed and nodded. "The lady is having a girls weekend because the husband or whatever is going away for a few days. They will be all alone tomorrow. My contact says that they are not leaving the compound, but they have organized for a salon visit for the morning, and then a pizza and movie delivery for 7 p.m. tomorrow night."

James laughed; this was too good to be true! He could feel his cock getting hard at the thought of a houseful of girls… fuuuuck! The fun they were going to have…

"How many women are there?" He asked and Laurent quickly schooled his face to hide the sudden feeling of disgust and dismay that he felt.

"My contact says that they are preparing three guest rooms. So that will make at least four women. What are you…?" Laurent started to say, when James reached across the table and grabbed his throat. James slammed Laurent's head against the wall behind him.

"Never you fucking mind, Cunt! If you breathe a word of this to anyone, it will be the last thing you ever do! This is not just I… Oh you can meet my friend." James said and he dropped his hand from Laurent and smiled as a tall American Indian looking guy sat down. Laurent's eyes went big, this mother was at least six and a half feet tall and he was built like a Sherman tank!

Laurent had been worried before, but now as he watched James and Indie dude, Jake talking and laughing, Laurent felt afraid.

He didn't sign up for this and he didn't want to know what they were planning.

He moved to stand up, "Laurent, did you get an access code?" James said, breaking off his conversation with Jake.

Laurent shook his head, "No one has an access code, except the Mister and Missus. When I was there the other day, I saw a delivery van arrive. The gate was remotely opened and it stayed open for 55 seconds exactly. So if you are going to get in that way, you need to be ready, because 55 seconds is fuck all. Jim, I'd like my money, I need to leave. There is a job on a fishing trawler going up to Alaska and I want to get on board. It leaves tonight."

James looked at Laurent carefully. He seemed to be telling the truth and Jim smiled at him suddenly and pulled out a wad of bills. He counted off six One Hundred Dollar bills and handed them over.

"There's an extra hundred, buy yourself a pair of leg warmers!" He started laughing and Jacob joined in.

Laurent just smiled, picked up the money and left. He walked over to his car and climbed in quickly, making sure that he wasn't followed. He looked at his watch, before pulling out into the Friday night San Francisco traffic.

He knew two things for sure: One was whatever those two were planning, it was not going to be good, and two being he needed to get as far away from the 'scene of the crime' as possible.

Later he looked around the dingy room that he had lived in for the past year, making sure that he had left nothing behind. He thought about the beautiful blonde woman and her good-looking husband_, God help them_, he thought as he walked to his car that was packed with his few belongings.

He had friends in Hope, Indiana. _The further away, the better_, he thought as he pulled out into the traffic.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward was quiet for most of the four and a half hour trip to Yosemite National Park. They were actually staying at the Yosemite Lakes in a couple of yurt tents that Garrett had booked.

Jasper tried to engage him in conversation, as had Emmett and Garrett, but Edward had feigned tiredness and had closed his eyes. They were driving Emmett's Jeep and for once Edward was glad that he didn't have to drive, a pastime that he normally loved.

As they pulled into the administration parking area, Edward opened his eyes and looked around. It was beautiful but most of the beauty was lost on Edward. Garrett turned in the front seat, "If you want to phone your women, now is the time. There isn't any cell phone reception where we are going."

Edward jumped out of the car with his cell phone in his hand, before Garrett finished speaking. The three men looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Emmett said with an annoyed huff. Edward had been acting strange all morning. He had called Emmett twice before he left to pick up the guys to make sure that the security system was working at Emmett's house and then he had spoken to Rosalie, almost ordering her to show Bella where the panic buttons in the house were as well as the first aid kits. Rosalie was pissed off with Edward and had phoned Emmett from her office, to tell him to make sure his brother wasn't on and/or taking drugs!

Jasper shrugged and said, "I could feel the tension rolling off him all the way here."

Garrett and Emmett got out of the Jeep and collected the keys and information packs, while Jasper got out and stretched his legs and phoned Alice.

Edward dialed Bella's number and she picked up straight away, "Hello?"

"Hey, Little Girl. We just arrived." Edward said, trying to sound casual. Bella wasn't fooled for a minute. She had also received a call from Rosalie earlier in the day.

"Was the drive okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Em bought enough food to feed every person in the park this weekend!" He said and gave a half hearted chuckle.

"Well, we are quite quiet today. The weather is really getting cold and the rain doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. What's it like there? Are you warm enough? Did you take warm clothes with you? Do you even have your pillow… you know how you get when you don't …" Edward cut her off with the first genuine laugh of the day!

"Whoa! Hold on there 'Mom'! Cold and raining, yes, yes, no, because my favorite pillow are your breasts, how's that?" he said grinning and Bella's snort.

"I'm sorry, Master, I was distracted by a very antsy boyfriend this morning and I didn't even check what my Master needed." She said saucily.

"Hmm, I see that _Mr. Bristles_ is going to be working overtime when I get home! By the way, you had better hope that your little friend is in the dresser drawer because if he isn't, well let's just say that being spanked with a wet paddle is far more painful; because it's takes more energy than Mr. Bristles, it's going to cost you a few extra strokes." He chuckled evilly as he heard Bella gasp.

"You wouldn't! Oh. My. God! You power hungry little fiend, you!" Bella spoilt her reprimand by giggling," Humph! Well, I think that your stupid _Mr. Bristles_ may be under the bed… where on earth did he get that ridiculous name from anyway? And do you know how silly it is to personalize an inanimate object?" Bella was grinning to herself. She had set out to break Edward out of his funk and if it meant that she would get a tender backside on Sunday, she didn't mind at all. _After all, it's not like I don't get anything out of it_… she thought with a grin, blushing.

She could hear Edward grinning, "Mr. Bristles is what Carlisle and Esme used to threaten us with as kids – needless to say, Emmett felt it most of the time! He always thought that Mr. Bristles was real. You just keep going with your smart mouth Little Girl, at this rate; you won't be sitting down for the first three days of next week. In fact I think that we should arrange a special punishment games evening next week. After we break in the swing or maybe at the same time. Hmmm that could make for a very interesting time, indeed." He said and chuckled darkly.

"You are kidding me? _A punishment games evening_? _Seriously?_ What, are you going to be giving out popcorn and sodas too?" She retorted, loving the playfulness in the Voice. Her girly bits were doing flip flops.

Edward laughed, "Not a bad idea… but no, I would like to keep this just between us. So I will tell you what I have decided when I get home. Don't worry, Isabella, the punishment will fit the crime and you will enjoy it too, I guarantee it." He said slyly into the phone. "Baby, I have to go, the guys want to head out. I won't have cell phone reception but I will come back here tomorrow morning and I will call you then, okay? I love you so much, Little Girl, don't forget to keep your cell phone charged and on and keep your pepper spray handy..." He rushed on as Jasper and Emmett tried to push him back inside the Jeep.

"I will, I promise, have a great time, Master. I love you, Sparky..." Edward heard her giggle as she disconnected the call.

_So fucking cheeky and so fucking cute! _He thought with a grin. He saw Jasper rolling his eyes at him.

"What?" He said as Jasper and Emmett laughed. Garrett was grinning as well.

"Well, Emmett said that you've been like a bear with a sore head because you don't have Bella around to… sleep with." Jasper said and ducked as Edward smacked the back of his head and then punched Emmett's arm.

"Listen you fucktards that's not why, well it is true but that's not really it. It's … fuck… I can't really explain it okay?" Edward said and sat back with a scowl.

Emmett just grinned and followed the map to their site. They were positioned along the river bank and even Edward had to admit that it really was spectacular. The giant mountains that rose up to the east were lost in the clouds and the river they were warned was freezing cold, but it looked powerful even in the rain.

Everyone quickly unpacked and Edward found himself bunking with his brother, as Jasper refused to sleep with a snoring Emmett. That bit of news did nothing to dispel Edward's dark mood at all.

Emmett ignored him as he and Garrett got together and began to assemble the makings for lunch, which because of the no flame rule of the park, they were using a solid plate camping stove that Emmett had. Lunch was a simple meal of burgers and fries. Bella had sent a chocolate cake along for 'the boys to nibble on'. Edward rolled his eyes; he knew that it would not last until after dinner as Emmett was already eyeing it.

Jasper walked into the yurt and eyed Edward lying on his bed frowning at the ceiling and handed him a beer.

"What the fuck is wrong with you today Edward?" He said and Edward was surprised to hear impatience in his voice. Jasper never lost his patience.

Edward sighed and sat up staring at his friend. "I honestly don't know what the fuck it is, Jazz. I woke up this morning with this feeling of… dread in the pit of my stomach. It's like… something is wrong and I can't put my finger on it. All I know is that I drove Bella absolutely fucking crazy this morning with my bitching and moaning and generally acting like a pussy. I even phoned Emmett twice and then Rosie, just to make sure that security is up to scratch at their place, when I know it is! I just get the feeling that the girls are in some sort of danger."

Edward ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the ends, "Am I just fucking crazy?" he asked and looked at his friend miserably.

Jasper sat down and stared at Edward for a long time. He knew that Edward was not a paranoid, overly sensitive man and he didn't suffer from feelings of 'being able to see the future' or anything so dramatic, but he did have good instincts and Jasper had always respected his discerning nature.

"Look Edward, I'm not going to tell you that you are crazy or that you are right, but let's look at this logically. When you spoke to Bella now, how was she?"

"She's fine, just freaked out because of me!" He said and shook his head as he took a long pull on his beer.

"Okay, does she still have security detail on her?" Jasper asked.

Edward nodded his head, "Yeah, I spoke to Anderson this morning. He says that no one has been following them on their travels or anything. Anderson is overseeing a high priority security detail tomorrow night. All of Emmett's top men are on it. Some function at the Swedish Embassy or something, but he promised that he will make sure that the girls are secure at Rose's and he would make a turn over there first thing Sunday morning. I guess I'm just being a pussy!"

Jasper shook his head, "Listen, I do everything in my power to make sure that Alice is safe and secure, so I don't think that you are being unreasonable at all. You should phone her again in the morning and even Emmett isn't going to rag on you for this. Maybe he can call Rosalie and make sure that she has taken all the security measures that she should. We can even go down and call 'em tomorrow night again." He clapped his hand onto Edward's shoulder and squeezed it. "Sound like a plan to you?" He asked and Edward nodded, "Sounds like a good plan. Thanks man." Edward said.

"Come on, let's go and see how our two chefs are doing" Jasper said and they laughed as they walked outside.

"About fucking time, Assward!" Emmett shouted as they walked outside to stand under the trees. The rain was letting up slightly, but it was really cold and Edward was glad that he had packed his ski jacket and hiking socks and boots. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and smiled at his brother.

"You kiss your wife with that mouth?" He said and Emmett grinned.

"Yeah and her pussy too!" He retorted as the other three tried to shout him down.

"You are a sick, sick bastard!" Jasper said as Emmett bent over laughing. Lunch was lively, with lots of teasing and laughter. Edward felt himself relaxing for the first time since he woke up.

After lunch Garrett ran through the location shots that he would have to capture and he suggested that they take a short hike to see a few of the places that the guide had told him about. Emmett volunteered to carry a backpack with some emergency provisions and water.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella said goodbye to Samantha and left the gallery. Anderson didn't say anything as they made their way to Rosalie and Emmett's home. Anderson had driven by before collecting Bella to make sure that there were no paparazzi cars parked near the gates. Everything seemed in order. He had noticed Mr. Cullen's anxiety that morning and unlike most people they would have shrugged of his concerns, but Anderson had seen too much in his 45 years to discard hunches or intuition. He had learned to respect and to take notice of such things.

He pulled up to the gate, rang the gate bell and Rosalie buzzed them through. It was already dark and Anderson noticed that the flood lights around the property were on.

He pulled up at the front door as Rosalie opened it. Bella got out and Anderson took her bag from the trunk.

Rosalie hugged Bella and gave Anderson a grin, "Hey there Anderson, have you come to check out the security system, the rooms, or are you simply going to make sure that all the panic buttons are working?" she said.

Anderson walked up to the front door. "Evening Mrs. Cullen. I'm only following orders, as you are aware. You should make sure that the person at the door is the same person that you buzzed in though." He said quietly.

Bella looked at one and then the other. "Let me guess, Edward?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Andy thanks for the lift. I will see you on Monday." She said pointedly, trying to take her bag out of his hand.

He nimbly sidestepped her and spoke to Rosalie as if she hadn't spoken, "I'll just put this in Bella's room. Which one is it?"

Rosalie pointed towards the stairs. "First floor, forth door on the left." She said. Bella looked at Rosalie's outfit for the first time. She was wearing bright red winter pajamas with black sheep on them. She had on black fuzzy slippers that looked like cat's faces. Bella tried not to laugh at her attire. "Late Halloween costume, Rosie?" She asked politely.

Rose rolled her eyes at her and flipped her off as she took her arm and led her into the lounge. Alice and Kate were sitting on bean bags, wearing brush cotton pajamas and funny animal slippers and drinking glasses of red wine. There was a platter of cheese and biscuits on the low end table. There was a large roaring fire in the fireplace and Bella recognized Pink's latest album coming out of the speakers.

"Hi there Twister! You are one glass behind us; you are totally overdressed as well. You need to go and put on your jammies and slippers and join us." Alice said in one breath as she jumped up and hugged her.

Bella hugged her back and quickly greeted Kate and excused herself to change. She walked upstairs and passed Anderson on his way back downstairs. He paused as they passed each other. "Bella" He said quietly.

She looked up at him in surprise. "What is it Andy?" Bella heard the seriousness of his tone.

"Be careful this weekend. I know that you think that Mr. Cullen is overreacting and maybe he is, but just be vigilant and careful, understand?" Bella nodded.

"I will, I promise. I will even find out where the panic buttons are." She said.

Anderson gave her a nod, "See that you do. I will swing by on Sunday morning. You know, in case you need a lift anywhere." He said.

"Thank you, Anderson. I promise; we will take every precaution this weekend." She said and Anderson smiled and nodded.

"Do you remember your self defense lessons with Mr. Cullen?" He asked and this time Bella laughed.

"Why? In case Alice decides to wake me at some God forsaken hour? You bet I do. Thanks again Andy." Bella said and Anderson gave her one last searching gaze. Bella nodded again and walked down to her bedroom.

When she walked in she saw that her bag had been placed on the love seat in front of her bed. Bella laughed out loud when she saw what pajamas she had been given. They were bright blue with fat bright yellow bumble bees all over them and her slippers were yellow bees.

Bella showered quickly and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She walked downstairs and found the girls were in the kitchen. Kate was busy making chopping onions for the spaghetti sauce.

"Kate, what can I do to help?" Bella asked, but Kate waved her aside and Alice handed her a glass of red wine. Bella noticed that Rosalie was sipping water. She looked at her in concern, "Are you still not feeling good?"

Rosalie smiled, "Not really, I've had this stomach flu for a few days now. Emmett has already told me that if it doesn't get any better by Monday, he's taking me off to the doctor's." She rolled her eyes at Bella, "These Cullen men are so protective!"

Bella smiled and blushed, thinking of Edward, "I know, but I love it, even if he drives me crazy sometimes! He makes me feel very cherished and special…" Bella caught Alice's smirk and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"So, B, what the hell is going on with your man? He phoned and drove me crazy this morning! What the hell is he taking?" Rosalie went on mimicking Edward's stern voice, "Now I'm not joking, Rosalie Cullen, you'd better make sure that my Bella is kept safe this fucking weekend! You had better make sure that she knows where all the panic buttons are and the first aid boxes! Oh my god! Could he get any more dramatic?" Rose said as they doubled over with laughter.

"And so on that note, my dearest friends, please come with me, so that I can give you all a tour of our security system." She said.

Everyone protested, but Rosalie was determined. She led them through the entrance hall to the front door. "Here is our alarm pad. The big red button is a panic button that is silent. It will sound at the armed response unit headquarters. They will phone Emmett and I, if we don't answer, they are authorized to come in with guns blazing. One press is an emergency that is medical related; two presses of the button is breach of security and three presses is life or death invasion." She turned and walked upstairs as she continued in a singsong voice. "Each of our bedrooms has panic buttons. They are all in the same place." They walked into the first bedroom, where Kate would be sleeping. Rosalie indicated to the bed side table. "They are all on the bed side tables near the floor." She pulled a bedside table to one side and showed them the button.

"The bathrooms have one next to the shaving sockets. Once the panic button has been pressed, they won't light up or give an indication that they have been activated. Bella, for your benefit, there are emergency first aid kits in each bathroom vanity closet. I think that is all… oh! Except for the gun collection in the study, but I'm sure you won't need that… it's in a gun safe. Okay, can we go and drink some more?" Rosalie said and the girls nodded.

Bella apologized for causing all the upset, but Rosalie just smiled, "Don't worry about it, little B. Like I said, it's a Cullen thing…" they shared a smile.

After dinner the girls sat around chatting and listening to music. Kate was treating them to a home visit by her favorite Salon. Everyone was being treated to a morning at the salon – at home. Everyone was thrilled. Rosalie was not feeling too well again and she said goodnight early and went up to bed. Bella made a cup of tea and put some ginger biscuits on a plate and carried them up to her.

Rosalie was lying in bed, and Bella was shocked to see that she was crying. "Rosie, what's wrong?" she said. She hurriedly put the tray down.

"Sh-Sh-shut the door!" Rosalie wailed and buried her face in the pillow.

Bella hurriedly closed the door and climbed onto the bed and gathered Rosalie into her arms, "What is wrong, Sweetie?" she whispered.

"I-I think… I think I'm dying… Bella… I'm really scared…" Bella rocked her quietly in her arms. When Rosalie had quieted down she pulled away and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Now, what is this about, Rosalie? Why do you think that you are dying?" Bella asked quietly.

Rosalie sat up and picked up the teacup, "Well, my stomach is all upside down, and I've had the runs – both sides", they pulled faces at each other and chuckled, "and I feel fluish, but I don't have a temperature. I want to kill Emmett all the time and then I want to fuck his brains out!" Bella was lying with her face buried in Emmett's pillow, and she laughed so hard, she felt the tears rolling down her face. She turned to look up at Rosalie, "Seriously?" she said, and Rosalie nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah, so, Baby B, I think that I've got an aneurism or something…" Rosalie said as the tears began to run down her face again. "I'm so scared…" she whispered.

Bella felt her own tears gathering in her eyes, "How long have you felt like this?"

"About two months now, but I can't hide it any longer. Em has begun to ask questions. He knows that something is wrong and he is worried. It's like I am permanently pre-menstrual! My period has also been erratic. He is threatening to get Carlisle down here. I… Bella, would you come with me to see my doctor on Monday? I made an appointment and I don't want to go alone…" Rosalie looked as if she was sixteen years old with no makeup on and her flaxen tresses falling around her face.

"Of course I will. I will keep your secret for now Rose, but you've got to promise me that you will tell Emmett whatever it is. I will even be here with you if you like. Okay?" Bella said and tucked Rosalie's hair behind her ear.

Rosalie nodded, "Thanks, Little B." she said and reached out to hug Bella again.

"Anytime, you know that. I love you Rosie. We are _family_ remember? We _will_ tackle this together." Bella said and for the first time in a long time, she felt as if she _was_ part of this wonderful family.

They sat talking for a while until Rosalie finished her tea and lay down. Bella could see that she was tired. She moved off the bed and smiled down at Rosalie, "Are you okay, now? Will you be able to sleep?"

Rosalie nodded. "Thanks BB. You are the best." She smiled as Bella picked up the empty cup.

"Now, I'm just across the hallway if you need me, okay? Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Bella said and switched off the bedside light.

She walked out of the bedroom quietly and closed the door. She stood there for a moment her mind was racing. _Maybe I should phone Carlisle… or Esmé… no, I promised… shit!_

Bella took a deep breath and walked downstairs. She found Alice and Kate sitting in the kitchen. Kate had made hot chocolate. Bella sat down at the breakfast bar and Kate poured her a mug of the delicious brew. Bella smelled orange blossoms and Kate told her that she used a 'smidgen' of orange liquor. Bella took a sip and her eyebrows shot up, "Kate, how much is a smidgen?"

Alice burst out laughing and Kate's calm facade cracked as she started giggling, "Okay, so it's a little bit more than a smidgen, it's more like a glassful."

Bella shook her head and laughed at her friends, "Yeah well, you too are going to pay for that in the morning." She said.

The conversation turned to Bella's training and she shared a little of what she had learned about herself over the past week.

An hour later the three friends said good night to each other and went up to bed. Alice made sure that she locked up securely and she double-checked the security system. _Damn Edward_, she thought_, he's got everyone on edge…_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Driving along on the I-80, Laurent couldn't help but think of the balls-up that he had left behind in San Francisco. The Cullen's didn't mean anything to him, but once everything came out, that little maid would surely tie him to whatever was going to go down there.

_FUCK! _

He was tired, but he didn't want to stop, he just wanted to put as much distance between himself and Jim. He thought back to when he had first met Jim or James. Victoria had been his friend from when they were kids and she had been excited to introduce him to her new boyfriend.

It had been about six months later that he and Jim had gotten totally pissed one night, sitting in the little rundown apartment that Vicky and Jim shared. Jim had told him about his family, his rich family that lived in… _where the fuck did they come from?_ _Some Valley or other_! It seemed that Jim had played a prank on a girl and Jim's sister had used the prank photos to try and blackmail the family… and his father had disowned him.

Yeah, Laurent thought as he drove through the night, it seemed that his father was the only sane one in the family, Laurent thought with a bitter laugh, he spotted a sign for a truck stop and decided to pull over and refuel and eat before carrying on his journey.

That story of Jim's had always seemed to have too many holes in it, something tickled the back of his mind… what was it? He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he pulled over.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Miles away Vicky was pissed off when Jake and Jim came back to the apartment drunk out of their minds. She had been to see the manager of the apartment building and had been told that they could move into Bella's apartment as soon as they wanted to. Vicky was excited. Bella and her friends had really cleaned the shit hole up and even though she didn't have the nice furniture that Bella did, she knew that it was a damn sight better than the rat's nest that she lived in.

She wanted to better herself; she didn't want to stay down in the dumps for the rest of her life. Not like her mom who still lived in the same trailer park that she had been born in.

Vicky ignored the smelly, sweaty body that pressed up against her in bed. She would talk to Jim in the morning and perhaps he and Jake would help move across the hall. As Vicky closed her eyes she wondered where Bella was…

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up early out of habit and after lying in bed for fifteen minutes, she decided to have a quick work out. She was supposed to take two days off, but she had used her new found negotiations skills to get Edward's permission to have a 'light' day and a full day off. Saturdays would be her 'light' work out day.

Bella dressed in yoga pants, a sports bra and a cropped t-shirt. Bella looked in on Rosalie, who was still sleeping heavily, before she made her way downstairs. She put on a pot of coffee and walked through to Emmett's very impressive gym. Bella started with her palates at a slow pace to make sure she warmed up her muscles and stretched all the right areas, before she did her three-mile run. Bella had a giggle to herself as she thought back to her negotiations with Edward as she stretched and cool down after her run.

When she was finished, Bella poured herself a cup of coffee and took out the makings for French toast for breakfast. She quickly mixed the egg mixture and pulled out the bread.

Bella set the table and poured four glasses of fresh juice. She took her mug upstairs and had a shower and dressed in jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and one of Edward's hoodie's that she had brought with her. As she made her way down the corridor to head back downstairs again, Alice opened her door and they smiled at each other.

In the kitchen, Bella quickly began to make a batch of bacon and she put a couple of the coated pieces of bread into the warming pan on the stove.

Alice sat at the counter, nursing a mug of coffee and held her head. "I am never drinking again!" she lamented.

Bella smiled and handed her a couple of Advil and pushed her glass of juice towards her. Kate chose that moment to breeze in to the kitchen, "Hmmm, something smells great! Morning Ladies!" she chirped as she helped herself to coffee and took a seat at the table.

Bella greeted her and Alice let out a whimper. Kate chuckled, "The secret is to drink lots of water and take the Advil before you go to bed. What time is it? Maxine and her ladies will be here at 10."

Bella set a plate in front of Kate and touched Alice's shoulder and indicated that breakfast was ready.

"It's just before 9, so we have plenty of time. What are we having done today?" Bella asked.

Kate explained, "Well, we have some choices. There is a hot rock massage or a full body mask, facials and of course mani's and pedi's all round. So you can choose between having a body mask, which is fantastic or a hot rock massage, which is relaxing as all hell and then we all will have the facials, manicures and pedicures together."

Bella nodded and said she had never had a full body mask and it sounded decadent. They ate in silence for a while before Alice asked where they would have their treatments.

"I thought that Maxine would set up in the gym, there is so much more space there, what do you think? And where is Rose?"

Alice looked a little better; at least she wasn't looking green any longer. She shrugged and looked at Bella, "Have you seen Rosie this morning? It's not like her to sleep so late." She frowned.

Bella finished eating and got up, "She wasn't feeling well at all last night, and from what she told me, she had not been able to sleep too well lately, so I thought we should let her sleep a bit. I'm going to make her some plain toast and tea and take it up to her."

Alice and Kate cleaned up the kitchen and took their coffee upstairs as they went to shower and get dressed.

Bella found a tray in the cabinet and loaded a glass of juice, a small tea pot with sugar and milk and a plate of lightly buttered toast with a couple of ginger crackers that she found.

She carried the tray upstairs and knocked quietly on the door. She heard Rosalie's voice and walked in.

Rosalie was lying in the giant bed, propped up against giant cushions. "Hey there, are you feeling a little better? I brought you some tea and toast… I hope that's okay…" Bella said as she placed the tray on an end table and moved to open the curtains.

"Bella, you are spoiling me! Tea and toast sound great, I'm kind of starving, but I don't want to push it." Rosalie smiled and patted the space next to her.

Bella placed the tray across Rosalie's legs and sat down next to her. Rosalie was looking better although she was still a bit pale. Bella and her chatted and Bella told her about the treatment options that they had to choose from.

"I think that I am going for a massage, I think that my poor body has been through hell these past few weeks and no matter what is wrong with me, it will make me feel better." Rosalie said.

Bella nodded. She was glad to see that Rosalie wasn't as emotional as she was the night before and broached a subject with her that she had been thinking about.

"I have been thinking of doing something different for Edward's Christmas present and I was wondering if you would help me? You took photography in college didn't you?"

Rose nodded and poured herself a second cup of tea. Her stomach felt so much better. "Yes, I still mess around with my old cameras every now and again. So what's your idea?"

Bella blushed a little as she told Rosalie what she wanted to do. Rosalie thought it was a great idea and they made arrangements to meet during the week to start the Christmas project, because time was running out with Christmas just around the corner in two and a half weeks time. After Rosalie had eaten, Bella took the tray and excused herself to change into yoga pants. She was in her room when her phone rang.

Bella smiled as she answered the call.

"Good Morning Master" she said with a smile.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

"Hey there Isabella. How are you?" Edward had been pacing all morning until he had finally shouted at Emmett to drive them back to the administration offices so that he could make his phone call. On the way down the mountain he had finally told Emmett what was bugging him and Emmett had shouted at him for not talking about it sooner.

"You are an asshole, do you know that?" Emmett shouted at his brother.

"Instead of acting like a girl all fucking day and night, you should have just phoned me yesterday and told me what was going on with you before we left. I would have put a security detail at the house all fucking weekend, Edward! Fuck! All of my men are busy this weekend! I will speak to Anderson and Brian and make sure that they make a turn around there after the function tonight."

Edward was relieved and he felt stupid for not talking to Emmett sooner. "Thanks, man. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about it. I guess that I feel stupid for feeling so fucking uneasy about this… I mean what danger could the girls be in? Right Emmett?"

Emmett nodded as he pulled into the parking lot. "Yeah, right. But you know our women have a way of getting into trouble or having trouble find them. Rosie is still sick, so it's not going to do any harm to have the guys keeping an eye on them."

He put his hand on Edward's shoulder and looked at the worry lines on his little brother's forehead. "Edward, go and call Little B. I'm going to phone my Rosie."

"Good Morning Master" Edward smiled as he heard her cheerful greeting.

"Hey there Isabella. How are you?" he said trying to sound casual.

Bella wasn't fooled for a minute.

"We are all fine, Master. We have just finished breakfast and we are getting ready to have our home salon treatments. I had a light workout this morning and I haven't forgotten to have my multi vitamins and I will have my smoothie later. Now, how are you?" Bella knew that Edward was still feeling insecure and she thought that by being forthright with information, she could sooth his nerves.

"We are all fine as well. We are looking at a few more sights today. The weather is cold but it's not raining. Did Rosalie give you a tour of the house?" he asked pointedly and Bella had to force herself not to roll her eyes. The old Bella would have had a snappy comeback, but the new sub-in-training Bella just took a deep calming breath.

"She did, Master. We know how the silent alarm system works and where the panic buttons are in each room. I have kept my phone and the pepper spray with me as well, Master. Please don't worry about me; I am fine, I promise. I will not take a chance with my safety or the safety of any of us." She said quietly.

Edward was smiling as he listened to Bella. She had made so many strides in her training this week. "Thank you, Little Girl. Are you having a good time?"

Bella giggled and told him about her evening and they talked about their plans for the night to come.

"What time will you be home tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"I think we should be back around lunch time. Do you want to go out for lunch?" he said.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure what the girls have planned. Why don't we just talk about it when you get here?" she asked.

"Okay, that sounds fine. I love you, Isabella." Edward said quietly.

"I love you too. Very much, Master. Have a great day." Bella said.

"I'll phone you when we are on the road. Bye Baby." Edward said and smiled as she said goodbye and disconnected the call.

Emmett walked over to Edward, "All good?" he asked.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, she's fine. And you?"

"Rosalie is feeling better today, so that's a good thing, but I have made her promise to take it easy today. I also spoke to Anderson and Brian and they are going to stay in the cottage tonight. They will get there at about 9 or so. I told Rosalie and she said that it was unnecessary but I didn't give her an option. So we are covered okay? The cottage has the security control room and there is direct access from the cottage to the main house. Now, do you feel better?" Emmett looked at Edward and he saw relief flood his brother's face.

"Yes, thank you. I'll apologize to Rosalie tomorrow for all the fuss." He said and they laughed as they drove off to meet up with Jasper and Garrett.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella, Kate, Alice and Rosalie had a wonderful day. Maxine and her 'ladies' did not disappoint on the girls day. Rosalie and Alice had massages while Kate and Bella had body masks. They then had facials, manicures and pedicures. Rosalie had arranged a catered lunch, after which they all had a quiet afternoon. Alice and Rosalie had gone to have a sleep; Bella had disappeared to write in her journal. She found Kate in the pretty sunroom at the back of the house when she had finished. She had questions that she needed a different perspective on.

"Kate? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have some questions and I wondered if we could discuss them, before I carry on with my journal?" Bella was holding her journal and Kate put her book down with a smile.

"Sure, Hon. When I said you may call on me, I meant it. Come and sit down." Kate moved over to one side of the floral whicker couch and Bella sat down next to her.

She was biting her lip and Kate had learned that this was a sign that Bella had something on her mind that she wasn't sure how to express, verbally. "So, start at the first question and we can take it from there, okay?"

Bella nodded and let out a breath that she had been holding in. "Okay, well, Edward and I have been working through the books that you gave me. He also bought another book that Garrett recommended to him, called The Master's Manual by Jack Rinella."

Kate nodded and smiled, she knew it well.

"Well, he talks about punishment and how it's not meant to be a pleasurable pastime. He says it's meant to be memorable, but not in a good way. Do you agree with that?"

Kate nodded again as Bella groaned, "Sorry sweetie, but I do. When I first came to Garrett, I had picked up some really bad habits from my previous Dom. One of those habits was that he would almost always bring me to orgasm when I received a spanking or a flogging. These were times when I had been disobedient and perhaps seeking attention, but whatever the reason, I would act up, he would spank me, and then we would end up having sex."

Bella nodded, but she was blushing, and looking quite guilty. "Well, the end result was that I thought that whenever I wanted to have sex, instead of talking to Garrett about it, I would act up or become grouchy and bitchy."

Bella giggled and rolled her eyes, "That sounds familiar." She said.

Kate went on, "Well imagine my shock and horror, the first and I might add, the only time that I ever tried that with my new Master Garrett. He ordered me to the playroom. He asked me what I was doing. I remember feeling so ashamed to admit what I had done. He looked so disappointed that I remember I began to cry and I begged him not to send me away. Garrett smiled at me and said that he wouldn't send me away, but that I would receive thirty spankings with the paddle, as well as ten warm up spankings. He also refused to bind me and insisted that I hold my spanking position of my own free will."

Bella's eyes were as big as saucers and Kate wanted to laugh at her childlike look of horror and fascination.

"What did you do?" She asked in almost a whisper.

Kate shrugged, "I bent over the whipping bench and squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could. Garrett began sets of six spankings at a time. Let me tell you Bella, I had never felt such pain in my life! After every set, Garrett would stop and ask me for my safe word, he gave me sips of water and he was completely calm. By the time he was finished, my legs couldn't hold me any longer. He carried me to the bathroom and set me in a hot bath. I think that I cried for about an hour straight."

Bella looked slightly panicked and Kate took her hand reassuringly, "I'm not telling you this to frighten you, I am telling you this to make you understand. In our home, punishment is not enjoyable and it is memorable and it is deserved. I learned something about my husband and myself that day. I learned that I needed to communicate more effectively and that my Master would not tolerate an infringement of his rules."

Bella was writing in her journal furiously. She looked up and licked her lips. "Okay. Well you will be pleased that Edward admitted that he has been too soft on me and that he was going to quantify my punishments."

Kate nodded, "You know, that is good news for Edward and you; there is no confusion and no misunderstanding. If you break a rule because of disobedience, you will know that you will receive a punishment. Now, what's your next question?"

Bella looked down at her notes, she looked up and was blushing, "Um, Edward and I have also discussed what he calls a Tick List; I don't understand what it is or what the point of it is." Bella said.

Kate smiled, Edward really seemed to be living up to his word, to be fully committed to improving this relationship, she thought. "A Tick List is a list that a Dom will draw up, sometimes with the help of his sub, to curb or change certain behavior or habits. It is most effective when you work on a few items at a time. Has Edward told you what he wants to put on your Tick List?"

Bella nodded and looked at her notes again, "Yeah, one of the items is me taking responsibility for getting my weight up to where it should be. I need to give him a short report each week, of what I have done to improve my health. Another is I need to break the habit of rolling my eyes at him every chance I get." Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes, Kate laughed as she blushed.

"Seriously, Kate, I've always done it, but now Edward has told me that I am going to get "Attention Grabbers" every time I do it and five of these "Attention Grabbers" will lead me to having a privileged taken away! It's not fair, I don't even know that I do it half the time!" Bella whined.

"What are your AG's?" Kate queried.

Bella sucked in her breath and let it out on a sigh, "Either a time out, or a single spanking or the worst one, writing an essay!"

"While I can sympathize with you, it's better than having privileges taken away! Ask any sub. Most Doms if they are well in tune, like Edward is, will find the few things that we really enjoy and he will remove those for a time and it's hell! I think it is worse than corporal punishment."

Bella looked nervous, "Like what sort of things do they take away?" She asked. Damn, she remembered that she had laughed at Edward's suggestion of taking her privileges away, until he reminded her to read her contract and rules again.

"Oh, like not being given permission to climax for a week or so. Not being allowed to go to a subs meeting or drinks with the girls, taking away a book you are reading or having you sleep at the foot of the bed or on a pallet on the floor. Taking away your collar for a time, the list is endless, sweetie."

Bella was scandalized; she would begin looking at all her privileges with new appreciation.

"I must say, the times that I have been punished that have made an impact on me are the times when I can feel Edward's disappointment or his displeasure. He conveys that with a look or just by seeing the emotions in his eyes, that really breaks my heart. I don't like displeasing him." She said and Kate smiled encouragingly at her.

"Now that's a very mature and wise comment, Bella. When you disobey your Master, it does hurt him and disappoint him. Especially if it happens in an area that you have been working on for a while and he thought that you had mastered it and then you let him down. If Edward can convey his feelings to you, even before you discuss the offense, then he is doing a great job and so are you, because you are obviously very in tune with his emotions and his body language and non verbal language."

Bella nodded and then as her eyes made their way down her page, she bit her lip and looked troubled.

"Kate, I was never a rebellious child. In fact, I think that my parents would have taken more notice of me if I had been! I never, ever rocked the boat – I was never in trouble, never got detention or stayed out late. I never broke a curfew; in fact I never even had one! So why is it that I feel this need to act up and be all emotional and impossible? I sometimes hear myself saying something to Edward and I am cringing inside, telling myself to shut the hell up, but the words just tumble off my tongue!" Bella looked genuinely confused and almost in tears.

Kate got up and turned to Bella, "Come on, let's go and make some coffee and have a really large slice of that carrot cake with cream cheese frosting that Rosalie ordered for desert!"

The question that Bella asked Kate was one that had been bothering her for a while. She liked most of the changes that being with Edward had brought about, but acting like a pubescent teenager was not one of them! Yet she couldn't seem to help it!

Once they were sitting back in the pretty parlor again, Kate answered Bella's question with a question, "Tell me, besides now, when was the last time that you felt so loved?"

Bella frowned, "That's easy to answer, never! So many people have never loved me in my life. I have never been cared for the way that Edward takes care of me. He is so protective!" Bella beamed at Kate.

Kate nodded, "I want you to think about what I am going to say and think about what you have just said. When I am finished, I would like you to write your thoughts down in your journal and share them with Edward when he gets home, okay?"

Bella nodded but looked puzzled, "Okay?"

"Have you been around children much?" Kate asked

Bella shrugged, "I used to baby sit a couple of kids for pocket money. Why?" She said.

Kate smiled, "Well if you have ever been around a girl between the ages of about twelve and sixteen, you will know that she is the most impossible, infuriating, emotional, child-woman under the sun! She is always right, will go out of her way to test her parents patience and yet in the next breath she will look to them to enforce the rules, even as she is breaking them."

Bella was blushing and frowning, "Are you saying that Edward is like my parent?"

Kate carried on, "When a child does that; she is doing it because of a couple of reasons: she feels secure enough in her parents love to know that if she crosses a line, they are going to be there to correct her and bring her back in line. This gives her some freedom to misbehave as it were, because they will bring her back. But then the time comes when she pushes too far and her punishment is severe. She learns that pleasing her parents is far more rewarding than testing them. She learns where the lines are, what the rules are and how she is expected to behave. If they let her carry on, she begins to doubt their love for her and she will either shut down or she will take more and more risks with her safety to get them to 'prove' their love for her… do you see the similarity?"

Bella was still frowning, "Edward isn't my father, and I don't want him to be…" she said as she tried to draw the parallels.

Kate smiled and shook her head, "I am not saying that you want Edward to be a father to you but think about this: He _does_ make you feel secure, safe and loved. He _does_ reaffirm your beauty inside and out on a regular basis. He has assumed responsibility for your wellbeing, physically and emotionally. You trust him with your life and your heart. Just like a child would with a parent or a primary care giver."

Bella looked at Kate with eyes that were sheen of unshed tears in them. She bit her lip and looked at her hands clutched in her lap.

"Kate," she spoke softly so that Kate had to lean forward to hear her, "I am so afraid that if I push him too far, Edward is going to get tired of me and he will leave. My parents never cared enough to give me any rules and I was too afraid of them withdrawing their love from me completely that I never put a step out of line. Not that it helped. They hardly even noticed me to begin with." She gave a short laugh that turned into a broken sob.

Kate gave a growl deep in her throat and she pulled Bella into her arms. She smoothed Bella's hair off her forehead and kissed the top of her hair. She felt so protective of this young woman and she hated the fact that two people had done so much damage to such a loving and sweet natured child. Kate wanted to get her hands on the people that called themselves her parents.

"Bella, you have been starved of love and affection for so long, that now that you are being showered with love, you are testing the givers of that love by acting out like a toddler or a teenager. There is nothing wrong with you. In time you will settle down and I think that after your Dom has clipped your wings, you will not be so quick to act out. Edward is not going to leave you. He loves you so much and he is not the only one that does."

Bella sat back and wiped her cheeks with the heel of her hand, "I know." she said.

Kate arched an eyebrow at her, "Do you? Do you realize how many people love and care about you? You have family, friends, brothers and sisters, parents and even a fairy god-mother!" she said pointing to herself. That released some of the tension in the room and lifted the mood.

Bella laughed, as Kate went on, "You have changed so many people's lives just by being you, Isabella Swan and we are really blessed that you are in our lives. Now, off you go and let this fairy godmother carry on reading! Honestly, you are as bad as my husband, nag… nag… nag…" but she was smiling and Bella grinned as she got up clutching her journal.

Kate had given her lots to think about and write down in her journal.

She had found that the more she wrote down, the more assured she became in her position as Edward's sub.

Rosalie wasn't feeling well again and had decided to stay in bed for a while longer. She reminded Bella about the pizza and movie delivery at 7 and had showed Bella how to use the remote gate admission.

At about 6 o'clock the girls gathered in the den and Alice had pulled out Monopoly. Amid groans and good-natured ribbing, they laughed their way through a disastrous game with Alice cheating and Kate beating them both.

The gate bell rang and Bella went to check. She saw the delivery guy in his car and she made sure that he was alone as she rang him in. He knocked at the door a few moments later and Bella looked through the spy hole before she opened the door with a smile that faded as shock shot through her body.

"Hello, Bells. Are you happy to see me?" Bella felt the earth tilt.

A million thoughts were running through her head but nothing was registering.

_Oh God! What… How… Sweet Jesus… Edward's uneasy feeling held some certainty._

A/N: Sorry to end it there, but this chapter was vital in setting the scene. Let me know what you think.


	40. Chapter 40

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA; WE TAKE 'EM PLACES THEY'VE NEVER BEEN!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: WARNING OF VIOLENCE!**

**NB! PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE ****WILL BE VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER**** – THERE WILL BE ****NO RAPE**** OR ****SEXUAL VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN**** – I MADE YOU GUYS A PROMISE , SO THIS IS ME KEEPING IT, BECAUSE YOU PUT YOUR TRUST IN ME. XOXO**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX AND ELEMENTS OF BDSM SO, IF YOU ARE NOT 18 – PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

At the end of CHAPTER 39

_The gate bell rang and Bella went to check. She saw the delivery guy in his car and she made sure that he was alone as she rang him in. He knocked at the door a few moments later and Bella looked through the spy hole before she opened the door with a smile that faded as shock shot through her body._

"_Hello, Bells. Are you happy to see me?" Bella felt the earth tilt._

_A million thoughts were running through her head but nothing was registering. _

_Oh God! What… How… Sweet Jesus… Edward's uneasy feeling held some certainty._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 40**

Bella stood staring with wide eyes at Jacob Black. She gripped the handle of the door and she knew that she was no match for his strength or speed. Her eyes darted to the terrified delivery boy. He looked to be about seventeen or so and Bella could see a welt on his cheek. She saw a movement behind him and her eyes got even wider… _WHAT THE FUCK?_

"J-J-Jim? How… w-w-what are… Jacob…" she stuttered.

Jacob sniggered again and Jim sneered at her, "SURPRISE!" Jim shouted and pushed the delivery boy inside the house. Bella automatically moved to one side, her brain numb. As she stood slightly behind the door her eyes spotted the hidden alarm button. She moved back further as the three men pushed inside. She slid her hand along the doorframe and then her finger was touching the button. She pressed it hard, once, twice, three times in quick succession just as Rosalie had told her to. Three presses was an SOS to the security company and would be escalated to a life or death emergency status.

Bella saw the glint of the gun in Jim's hand and she knew that this was not going to end well.

Her thoughts ran to Alice and Kate in the den and Rosalie upstairs. Oh God! What should she do? She had to keep them safe. She had to warn them.

It was too late, she heard Alice walking towards the entrance hall, "Twister, what's taking you…" Alice said as she rounded the corner. She screamed as she took in the scene in front of her.

Bella looked as if she had seen a ghost. There were three men in the front doorway. One of them held a gun and he swung around and pointed it at Alice.

Alice stared at the blonde man with wide shocked eyes, "James Denali… what the _fuck_ are you doing here?" she said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Alice Cullen. Alright ladies, let's get this party started. MOVE INSIDE BITCH!" He shouted at Bella and she quickly let the door close as she moved across to Alice.

Alice pulled her into her arms. "Bella? What happened?"

Bella was whimpering, "Ali… I'm s-s-s-sorry. It w-w-was the delivery boy a-a-a-and th-th-then th-th-they were there. Ali… its Jacob… Jake…" Bella whispered into Alice's ear. Alice stared at the tall, American Indian. _Jacob? Who… oh! Fuck! JACOB? BELLA'S MANIAC EX? _

"I said fucking move! NOW MOVE BITCHES!" James roared.

Alice and Bella almost ran into the den. Alice eyed the stairs but she knew that they could not make it. Kate was standing at the kitchen counter as they ran through… she was staring at them. She had heard the commotion at the front door and had run into the kitchen looking for something to defend them with. She found a paring knife that Bella had used earlier to slice some lemon. It was small, with a thin blade, about four inches long. She tried to shove it down the back of her jeans, but her hands were shaking too much! She moved to the fridge as she heard them shouting and then Bella and Alice ran into the room.

Bella was still wearing her yoga pants, she had slipped her pepper spray and cell phone into the pockets of her sweatshirt earlier in the day, determined to follow Edward's instructions.

Kate shook her head at Bella and Alice as the two girls joined her behind the counter.

Bella was frantically trying to think of what to do. She had to distract Jake and Jim. Wait… did Alice call him James _Denali_?

"Jacob? Wh-wh-what are you do-do-doing here?" she said.

Jim laughed and turned to Jake, "So your girlfriend st-st-st-stuttttttersssss when she is scccccareed?" he laughed as Jacob glared at him.

"Fuck off Jim!" he snarled and he turned to face Bella. "Come on my Pet, don't be afraid of me… it's me… your Jacob… your Sun. Remember you used to call me your Sun? Until you ran away like a scared fucking rabbit! And now you are just a little whore, aren't you? Shacking up with Cullen… I bet he doesn't do those… _special_ things for you that I used to, does he? DOES HE?" Jacob ranted.

Bella's shock was wearing off, with anger and fear replacing it. She was not going to go down to this motherfucker!

"FUCK YOU JACOB BLACK! Edward Cullen is the best…" Bella's words were cut off as Jacob reached across the counter and slapped her face. Bella's head snapped to the side and Jacob gave her no chance to recover or move as he rounded the counter and grabbed her face between his huge hands. He pushed her up against the beautiful Quaker cabinets. Alice and Kate cowered in the opposite corner, their eyes wide and terrified.

Bella felt vomit rise up in her throat as Jacob pressed his open mouth against her neck and he pushed his body against hers.

"Fuuuuck! You feel so good, Pet. You feel so good and ripe for the plucking… would you like me to pluck you, Bells? Would you like me to twist and pluck your little titties and make you cum on me… hmmm? I can make it happen, Sweetness… I'm that good…"

Bella felt tears leak out of the corners of her eyes. She opened them and saw Alice crying as she watched in fear.

"Please, please, Jacob… don't do this… please" she said.

Something, perhaps the fear in her voice or a distant memory of when he used to really care about this woman broke through his rage and he stepped back, letting Bella slump to the floor.

Alice and Kate screamed and ran over to Bella to help her stand.

Jim started laughing. "Fuck! Now you've done it, we have three hysterical girls on our hands. Hey! Aren't there meant to be more of you? Where are the others?" he asked Alice.

Alice looked at Bella who was holding the side of her face, crying silently. Bella closed her eyes briefly. Alice understood.

"What others? We are having a girl's weekend. It's only Kate, Bella and me. There is no one else." She said and hoped to God that she sounded convincing.

James nodded and motioned to the girls to move into the den. "Let's get more comfortable Ladies, after you, you too delivery boy." The teenager looked terrified and tried to talk, but no words came of his mouth, James laughed and punched him in the stomach with his free hand and the boy dropped like a stone to the floor. James kicked him in the side as the three women screamed at him to stop.

"MOVE!" he waved the gun and they moved quickly into the den. Kate reached down and helped the boy to his feet; she dragged him behind her and pushed him onto the couch, where he huddled between her and Alice.

Jacob cast a look around the room. "Well, Bells, you and Cullen live in a nice place." He moved and sat in one of the armchairs while James moved over to the liquor cabinet.

"You want a drink, Jake?" he asked and Jacob nodded.

"You! Bella! Come and pour us some drinks! This is your house, so you need to be a fucking hostess!" he said and sat down on the opposite couch.

Bella was confused, why did they think that she lived here? She got up and walked slowly to the cabinet. She took out two glasses and turned to face Jacob and James. "Wh-What would you like to drink?" she said.

"Oh! I think that you can pour us two very generous Whiskeys, with ice." Jim said.

As she was turned away from everyone, Bella put her hand in her pocket and felt for the mute button. She pressed it quickly and then she pressed the speed dial number one. Weeks before Edward had programmed Anderson's number into her phone on speed dial. He said that if she was in a situation and she needed help she could just hit number one. Bella hoped that Anderson would get the call and that he would hear what was going on.

She turned and looked at Jacob, "I need to get the ice." She said and he nodded. Because the ground floor was almost all open plan, he could still see her. She went to the fridge and as she opened the door she slipped the cell phone out of her pocket in down the front of her t-shirt into the cotton bra she was wearing.

As she bent over she took the pepper spray out and quickly slipped it down the front of her pants, tucking it into her panties.

Bella raised her voice as she took out some ice. "Jacob how did you and Jim find me? How did you get in here?" she asked loudly and prayed that Anderson was listening.

Bella almost passed out as she heard his voice directly behind her.

Jacob laughed. "Funny you should ask that, I came to visit you one weekend. And that's where I met Jimbo here. I spent the weekend and we became quite friendly. When you didn't come back to the apartment, I stuck around."

"The movers arrived and emptied your apartment and we followed them. We saw them bring your furniture here and bingo! We knew that you lived here." Jake sounded so proud of himself.

Jacob gripped her shoulders with his large hands and Bella stood perfectly still. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered to her, "Have you missed me Bells? Have you thought of me at night, when that fucking pansy is banging away at your pussy like a fucking faggot? Do you wish it were me, pushing my dick inside your cunt, hmm? I bet it's not so tight anymore is it? Or is the little fag-boy actor a pencil dick, hmm?"

Jacob was grinding himself up against her ass. Bella felt the nausea rise up in her throat. She felt the pepper spray canister pressing into her hipbone. _Oh God! If Jacob tries to touch me..._

Bella pushed back against him, "Come on Jake; let me pour you that drink, okay?" Reluctantly Jacob moved back and Bella quickly moved back into the den and put ice into the almost full glasses.

Jacob followed her and stood undressing her with his eyes, his expression a mixture of lust and hatred as she kept her back towards them; he licked his lips and heard a growl from the couch. The little dark haired girl that looked like a porn star pixie was glaring at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Tiny?" He snarled at her.

Bella swung around and took a step forward but James pushed her backwards, "Don't you fucking move!" He said to her. "Keep pouring those drinks, bitch." he muttered and then he laughed at his own humor.

Alice stood up and stared into Jacob's eyes, "I am not afraid of you, but you should be afraid of me, Jacob, is it?" He nodded, amused at this maggot's bravado.

Alice smiled sweetly, "Well Jacob like I said I am not afraid of you, but you and this low life here should be very worried." She grinned at him as Bella was shaking her head at Alice vigorously. _What the FUCK was Alice thinking?_

"Why?" James chuckled, "Why should we be afraid of you, Alice? I can crush you with one hand…" he said and his free hand snaked down his torso and he stroked his penis through the fabric of his jeans.

Alice laughed, "Oh my god! You actually believe this shit! The reason that you should be afraid is that whatever happens here tonight," she looked at Bella for a long moment, "my father, brothers and fiancé will probably kill you both. Nobody touches what is theirs…"

James was staring at Kate as she held the scared teenager close to her body. He licked his lips and Kate glared across at him at that moment. James sneered at her and Kate turned to looked at Alice.

James got up and walked over to where Kate was sitting. He saw the boy cringe and push himself further into Kate's body. James sneered, _little fucker was a really pussy!_

He looked at Kate again. She was tiny, petite and although James didn't know how old she was, he figured that she was somewhere in her mid or maybe even late twenties. She was gorgous and she obviously took care of herself. He leaned forward and smelled flowers and spices on her skin… fuck… Vicky had never smelled so good.

He felt his cock harden. He licked his lips again and imagined Kate on her knees, opening that little mouth, taking his thick, pulsing dick into her mouth… she would beg him to fuck her, she would beg him to shove his cock into her tiny cunt.

James groaned, Kate glared at him, he smiled, "like what you see, Cum Slut?" he said and Kate was shocked by his words.

Garrett had never spoken to her like that. Even though one of Kate's soft limits was humiliating language, Garrett had never made her feel dirty, or repulsed.

Kate shook her head in disgust and the next minute James waved his gun in her face.

"What about now?" He sneered.

Bella shook her head minutely at Kate.

_Her eyes were saying "please don't provoke him… I don't know if I can stop him…"_

Kate seemed to get the message and she sat back in her seat and lowered her gaze to her lap.

Bella watched James carefully. Her eyes flitted between Kate and Alice. _FUCK ME DEAD WILL THIS SHIT EVER END! _

James sniggered and tucked his gun into the back of his jeans, "Yeah, that's what I thought, not so brave are we? You need to save your energy for later…"

The next minute Bella was screaming at Jacob as he wrapped his hand around Alice's throat and lifted her off the ground. Bella flew forward and pulled on his arm.

"Jake, please, please let her go! Please, Jake! You can have me" _Forgive me, Edward, Master…_ "You can have anything you want, but please let her go. I'm begging you…" Bella swallowed back the bile in her throat and knelt down on the floor in front of Jacob.

Alice was dropped to the ground where Kate and the delivery boy rushed to her side.

Jacob stared down at Bella with hooded lids, "Anything…?" He asked.

Before Bella could answer, James spoke up from the side of the room, "Where the fuck is my drink? Bella, you can suck Jacob off later, me too for that matter, but I want that fucking drink now!" he shouted and waved the gun around once more.

Jacob grabbed Bella's hair and pulled her up to her feet, "Get the drinks whore! Fuck you really are a bitch on heat, aren't you? Who says I want you to touch me, you sick fuck!" He pushed her to the drinks cabinet. Bella's hands were shaking and she looked at the couch were Alice, Kate and the boy huddled together.

_KEEP IT TOGETHER! YOU CAN DO THIS, ISBELLA! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING FOR YOUR FAMILY… Edward… forgive me…_

Bella walked over slowly and gave Jim his drink and then passed Jacob his glass. "Do you mind if I pour us something? I think that we could use a drink." She looked over to where Kate and Alice and the delivery guy were sitting.

Jim shrugged and Jacob nodded. Bella quickly poured three glasses with a small amount of whiskey in each. She took a bottle of water out for herself.

The delivery boy looked at her with wide eyes as she handed him a glass. "What's your name?" she asked.

"D-D-Dan" he said and looked as if he was going to start crying.

"Well, Dan, just take it easy. We are going to be fine." She said quietly and smiled at him.

Alice and Kate stared at her; they were shocked that she suddenly seemed so calm. She gave them each a glass. "Ali, Kate, keep calm. Remember what Em said, Ali…" she stared hard at Alice willing her to remember that day in the gym when Emmett had given them a self defense lesson.

She touched Alice's throat where the angry red marks of Jacob's hand was plain to see. Her eyes flooded with tears as she looked at her best friend, "I'm so sorry, Twister…" she whispered. Alice stared at her, "You have nothing to be sorry for! You are so brave…" Alice croaked out. Bella shoved the glass into her hands, "Drink this…" she said and pulled Alice into the circle of her arms, much as Kate was sitting with Dan, who was telling her that he wanted to go home… _Don't we all?_

_Keep as much distance between your attacker and yourself. Remember you have three vital weapons – the heel of your hands, the heels of your feet and your elbows…_ Bella could hear Emmett's voice clearly. She looked down at Alice's stiletto heels and tapped Alice's foot with her sneaker Alice looked up her quickly and winked at her. Bella sat down next to Alice and put an arm around her.

She reluctantly looked over at Jacob, "What do you want Jake?" she asked quietly.

Jacob laughed at her, "I've come for you, Bells," he said and Bella's blood ran cold at the look of anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she stuttered as Jacob yanked her to her feet and pulled her up against his body. He towered over her by more than a foot, but Bella could feel his cock pressing against her stomach.

Jake laughed as Bella shivered in repulshion, "Oh my sweet Pet, the fun we are going to have…"

Bella shivered further from her repulsion, as Jacob started to rub his hard on against Bella's stomach, she was frighten of what was going to happened next as she looked over at her friends.

Kate stared at Jacob Black as he pushed Bella and she fell back onto the couch. The shock of the past while had worn off. Kate was a good judge of character and looking into Jacob's eyes scared her more than anything. His eyes held so much fury, so much madness. She thought of her dogs in the kennels and of Garrett so far away. She wondered if she would ever see them again.

She looked across at James and wondered what sort of lowlife he was. She had seen the lust in his eyes and she knew that he wouldn't hesistate to take her against her will.

Kate thought of Garrett again. If she was raped, Garrett would kill James. She knew this. She felt tears in her eyes and blinked them away.

_Think Kate! THINK! There has to be something that I can do! Think!_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Rosalie had woken up when she heard the shouting in the entrance hall. She had rushed to the landing and had heard what had taken place. She began to shake all over and she felt her knees buckle. She forced herself to stand still and quiet.

James Denali was in her house! And Bella's ex boyfriend that had violated her with a candle and had hit her! When Rosalie heard them move into the den she quietly made her way back into her bedroom. She locked the door and moved to the bedside.

_Oh God! What… fuck! THINK ROSALIE THINK! Emmett… where are you? Who to phone? THINK!_

Rosalie quickly leaned down and pressed the alarm code three times and then paused and pressed it again. She quickly got up and got dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a thick sweatshirt. The thick sweatshirt would protect her in case she was grabbed.

She put on a pair of boots with stiletto heels that she knew she could run in and use as a weapon. Rosalie pulled her hair back into a ponytail and tucked it into her shirt. She didn't have a plan, but she thanked God that over the years, at Emmett's insistence, she had trained with him regularly in self-defense techniques. She pulled out her jewelry box and began to put on as many costume, chunky rings as possible. Emmett often told her that a closed fist with chunky rings was a good weapon.

**Rosalie looked in Emmett's cupboard and pushed his clothes aside. Rosalie prayed that they still didn't know she was upstairs yet as she quickly entered the code into the gun safe keypad. Emmett and she often went shooting, Emmett had insisted that she earned a license in firearms and Rosalie was quite the markswoman. She reached in and pulled out her favorite weapon to use, the SIG Sauer P226 9mm pistol. ** **Rosalie had surprised Emmett when he had first taken her shooting, he had picked out a variety of guns, mostly 22 caliber pistols and revolvers that were lighter and more suited to a woman's hand, but Rosalie had picked up his favorite gun, the SIG Sauer and it was love at first or love at first bullet, but she was hooked.** **Rosalie made sure that it was loaded with a full cartridge and put it in the back of her jeans. She had tried dialing Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Garrett's phone, but they all came back with "The subscriber you have dialed is not available at this time, please try again later…" ** **FUCK! ** **Rosalie sat in the dressing room and stared at her phone, whom must I call? Brian… Anderson…!** **She looked up Brian's number and it rang for a long time and then went to voice mail. Rosalie remembered that they were doing a gig that night in SF. She quickly sent Brian and Anderson a text:** _**TEXT:**_ _**TWO INVADERS IN HOUSE! FIND EMMETT! ONE ARMED! FOUR HOSTAGES! HURRY! I AM IN MASTER BEDROOM. NOT DETECTED YET. HOSTAGES IN DEN DOWNSTAIRS.**_

_ROSALIE CULLEN_

Rosalie felt tears prick her eyes as she thought of Emmett; he would never forgive himself if something happened to any of them. He would never get over losing her… _STOP IT ROSALIE! STOP IT! YOU HAVE THE POWER NOW, YOU ARE IN CONTROL, REMEMBER, KNOWLEDGE IS POWER! Emmett, I love you, Baby… NO! NO TIME! THINK OF A PLAN!_

Rosalie crawled into the bathroom and climbed into the tub. She calmed down as the plan began to form in her head.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Laurent rubbed his eyes as he saw the sign ahead, WELCOME TO DENVER, COLORADO. He was tired. So fucking bone tired. He had stopped at a 7/11 and asked where could find a motel. The store owner had directed him to the Super 8. He pulled into the car park and saw that it was quite empty, except for an old Beetle and a couple of motorbikes.

He walked in and picked up a key for a single for the night. He parked in front of his door and spotted a burger place across the road. He felt much better once he had eaten and had two mugs of coffee. The food was filling and cheap. He checked his cash and knew that he would be okay until he got to Indiana, if he was careful. He had some savings that he had drawn out the day before.

As he walked back to his room, he spotted the telephone booth. He shuddered to think what was going in that poor woman's home. She was sexy and she looked like a decent person. How had Blondie got involved with the likes of Jim and that other dude? What had she done to piss them off? _None of your business, Laurent, stay out of it!_

He had a long shower and changed clothes, pulling on another pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt over it. It was getting cold. Laurent lay on the bed and flicked over the television channels. He settled on a made for television movie. The lead in the movie reminded Laurent of Mrs. Cullen. He switched off the movie and lay down; trying to sleep, but all he could think about was the four defenseless women in that house… FUCK!

What could he do? He couldn't phone the cops, they wouldn't believe him. He didn't even know what Jim's real name. He knew that it was like some park or other. He knew that Jim had gone to school with the Cullen's. Where though? Swearing to himself he got up. He could not let these women get hurt!

Think!

Laurent paced the floor of his small room, trying to remember the story that Jim had told her that night so long ago… _there was a girl, Poppy, no, some flower, Violet? Rose? Rose! They went to school in… wine country… that's where Jim learned to drink at an early age… Napa! Rose married Cullen. Do any of the Cullen's still live in Napa? I suppose it's worth a try…_

Laurent walked outside and into the phone booth. He dialed information and asked for Cullen in Napa Valley. The operator came back quickly with a number for Dr C Cullen, St. Helena, Napa Valley. Laurent took the number down with a hand that was shaking slightly.

He dialed the number quickly before he changed his mind.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Um, yeah, can I speak to Dr Cullen? It's an emergency." He said.

Esmé frowned as she walked into the den. "Carlisle? Honey, I think you need to take this call…" she looked at him and Carlisle took the phone from her, "This is Carlisle Cullen." He said.

"Dr Cullen, do you have a daughter or a daughter in law called Rose?" Laurent said.

Carlisle frowned and Esmé felt a knot of fear as she saw her husband's face change.

"Rosalie is my daughter in law. What is this about?" He reached down and pressed "record" on the answering machine.

"Just listen man. There is a guy, Jim; I think you know him as James, something, like a name with a park or something. He had me watching 344 Strawberry Lane, Mill Valley. He says that his ex neighbor lives there now. He had a guy with him, Jake Black. They mean to harm your daughter in law and her friends. The men are away this weekend and the women are alone. I can't get involved, Dr Cullen. I left San Francisco and I am getting as far away as I fucking can! You need to do something to stop him. He is a mad motherfucker – into sick shit..."

Carlisle was struggling to stay calm. His babies were in danger! He knew that Ali, Rosie, Bella and their friend Kate were staying at Rosalie's house this weekend. The guys were off in Yosemite Park!

"Mr…" Carlisle said but Laurent cut him off, "No man! You need to do something! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THEY ARE PROBABLY IN THE HOUSE BY NOW! I don't know what they are planning, but it won't be good! Jim has a gun, man! Don't underestimate him! Get the cops, or .T. Or whomever you fucking need to, but you have to do something! I'm sorry, Doc. Your daughter in law seems like a decent person… I hope you get there in time." The phone went dead.

Laurent was sweating and shaking. He felt like he wanted to vomit. He made his way back into his room and rushed to the bathroom, where he barely made it in time to empty the contents of his stomach. He sat on the bathroom floor and knew that he didn't even care what happened to him anymore, he had done the right thing.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esmé gasped, Carlisle looked as if he was having a heart attack. His face had gone pale and the phone was gripped so tightly in his hand as he shouted, "WAIT! WAIT! PLEASE… FUCK!" he shouted and Esmé took a step back from him.

"Carlisle? What's wrong? CARLISLE? WHAT IS IT? IS IT THE KIDS? WHAT ABOUT ROSALIE?" Esmé could feel tears pouring down her cheeks. She was shaking and her knees began to give way. Carlisle blinked and stared at her. He reached out for her as she began to fall and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Oh Jesus! Oh God! Oh God!" he moaned into her hair as he held her so tight that Esmé couldn't get her breath.

"Carlisle… can't breathe… please…" she squirmed and tried to pull away.

Carlisle pulled away from her, but kept an iron grip on her arm as he dialed a number, "Gerry? It's Carlisle Cullen. I need to charter a helicopter immediately. I need to find my sons in the Yosemite National Park… JUST FUCKING DO IT – NOW! Call me back on my cell phone. I have to go to San Francisco." He put the phone down and stared into Esme's frightened eyes. Her mouth was opening and closing like she wanted to talk but she couldn't find the words.

He dropped the phone and turned to face her. He held the tops of her arms in a tight grip.

"Darling, you need to listen to me. You have to be strong and listen to me, do you understand? The girls are in danger. That man on the phone said that James Denali and another man, Jacob Black has somehow broken into Rosalie's house and are planning to harm the girls. Baby, I have to go – Gerry and you need to find the boys and bring them to Rosie's. Esmé? Esmé, do you understand? Baby, you need to be strong. You have to phone the Yosemite National park rangers and get them to find the boys. They must wait for the chopper. You need to find out where it can land to pick them up. Esmé – are you hearing me?" Carlisle shook her slightly.

Esmé blinked furiously and shook her head. She nodded vigorously, "Yes, YES! I UNDERSTAND! I understand that some fucking maniac is probably hurting my babies. Alice… oh god… Ali… Rosie will be so scared Carlisle…." Carlisle shook her again.

"You have to pull yourself together! Tell me what you need to do!" Carlisle urged and he got up, pulling her with him up the staircase and into their room.

He changed into jeans and work boots, pulling on a black t-shirt and he pulled a leather jacket out of his closet. He walked around Esmé and opened the hidden door on one side of the closet.

"Esmé, GET DRESSED! You need to dress warmly. Now tell me what you need to do!" Carlisle spoke harshly and that seemed to snap her out of her stupor. She narrowed her eyes at Carlisle and got up off the bed. She opened her closet. "I need to phone Yosemite National Park rangers and get them to find the boys. They need to tell me where we can pick them up. We need to fly them to Emmett's house. What are you doing?" she asked her husband as he opened the gun safe.

"Oh no! You are NOT going off half-cocked with a gun? Are you fucking crazy? THERE IS NO WAY…" Esmé was shouting but the words died when Carlisle turned to face her, she saw the tears running down his cheeks. "Carlisle, Baby…"

He shook his head at her, as he wiped his cheeks quickly, "Esmé, our sons will never recover, they will NEVER come back from this if anything happens to any of them… I have to try…" he said, and Esmé heard the anguish in his voice.

Esmé nodded, "I know, but please, please be careful, because if anything happens to you, I will never come back from it…" she said quietly. She turned and finished getting dressed in a thick warm jersey and a padded jacket.

The phone rang and Carlisle quickly answered it. "Gerry, thank you. I'm leaving now, you need to come and fetch Esmé she will be going with you. She will get hold of the Rangers and make arrangements. Thanks Gerry."

Carlisle looked at Esmé, "You need to be at the helipad in twenty minutes. Gerry is booking a flight plan now." Carlisle crossed the room and took his wife into his arms. He brushed her beautiful auburn hair over her shoulder. "I love you, don't forget that… I will do everything in my power to save them, I promise." He said.

Esmé shook her head as the tears cruised down her cheeks, "That's what I am afraid of… I love you too… come back to me…" Esmé said as Carlisle crashed his lips to hers.

He pulled away and walked to the door. "Take the satellite phone with you, and then I will be able to get hold of you. Get it now, make sure it is charged." He smiled slightly and walked out the door already dialing another number.

"Fortress Inc. how can…" the voice said, but Carlisle cut her off, "This is Carlisle Cullen, put me through to the head of security" he barked as he got into his Voyager. He put the phone into the hands free kit and his wheels spun on the gravel as he screeched out of the driveway.

"I'm not sure…" the woman's voice faulted, Carlisle cut her off again, "WELL I AM, NOW FUCKING PUT ME THROUGH, OR SO HELP ME GOD, WOMAN, I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND…" he roared as he hit the tar and put his foot to the floor.

"McAllister." A deep voice sounded.

"This is Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's …" Carlisle began.

"I know who you are Dr. Cullen, what is the trouble?" Carlisle could hear something in the man's voice. He was being evasive.

"Has an alarm been sounded from my son's house?" Carlisle said. There was silence and just as Carlilse was about to unleash his fury on the man, McAllister spoke again.

"Why are you asking, Sir?" McAllister's voice was cautious.

"FOR FUCK SAKES! My daughters are alone in that house and I just got a call from a man who says that there are two men in my daughter's house and one of them has a gun! Now fucking tell me – have they sounded an alarm?" Carlisle was shaking and was willing himself to calm down.

McAlister cleared his throat, "The three button alarm was sounded for the first time at about 7.08 this evening, and it was sounded again at 7.21 pm. I have recalled Anderson, Jones, Halverson, and Michaels. We are putting a team together and we will go in. Miss Bella Swan dialed Anderson's number from her cell phone and they are listening to the conversation now. It seems as if there are two men, Jim, or James and Jacob or Jake. There is another male hostage; he seems to be a pizza delivery teenager, as well as Alice and Kate. No one has mentioned Mrs. Rosalie Cullen. They somehow seem to think that the house in question belongs to Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen. Where are you Sir?" McAllister said. He could hear that Doctor Cullen was in a car and he had a bad feeling about that.

"I'm on my way to Rosalie's house; where the fuck do you think I would be? My wife is going by helicopter to Yosemite to fetch my sons and their friend. His wife is with them. She is Kate. I wonder where Rosie is." Carlisle was half talking to himself.

"Doctor Cullen, please do not approach the house. We are going in through the direct access door form the security cottage. This could be dangerous and we don't want to risk anyone…" he began quietly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Those are my CHILDREN in there! What do you mean you don't want to RISK anyone? You listen to me, you go in there and you fucking kill those two assholes and you save my three girls and their friend, do you understand me? This is what Emmett would tell you, and you fucking know that!" Carlisle was shouting and shaking so much that he had to pull his car over. He sat on the verge of the road and he could feel the bile rising in his throat.

"Doctor Cullen, of course we will do whatever we have to, I'm just saying, please contact us when you get to the gates and switch your lights off. Do not approach the house, please; this could jeopardize what we need to do. The team should be getting there in about twenty minutes. How far out are you?" McAllister asked. He could hear the hysteria that rose in Doctor Cullen's voice, even now, he could hear he man heaving and gasping for air. He knew that he couldn't fuck this up; Rosalie Cullen was Emmett Cullen's life. His sister and Bella Swan meant the world to him. What a fuck up! "Doc, how far out are you?" he asked again.

Carlisle rested his head against the steering wheel. He had concentrated on getting his breathing under control. He felt better. Calmer. He checked his GPS. "I'm about an hour and ten minutes out. I'm sorry McAllister; this is such a fuck up!"

"Doc, don't worry, we'll get them. The first alarm was given from the front door. The second alarm was sounded from the Master suite. That means that one of them, and we think that it is Rosalie is up there, probably undetected. That is a good thing, she knows the house and she knows that we are coming. Emmett has also made fucking sure that she can handle herself. We WILL get them out alive and safe. It will be good for you to be there. Are you back on the road?" McAllister asked.

"Yes, how did you know I had stopped?" Carlisle asked.

"We picked up your trace from your cell phone. Call me when you get close. Park down the road and _do not approach the house – no matter what you hear or see… _okay?"

There was silence for a moment and then Carlisle sighed, "Okay. I'll call you".

He disconnected the call and concentrated on driving as fast as he could. They had to be in time to save them. They had to!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Jacob had been ranting and raving for the past hour. He was pacing and shouting, the saliva was running down his chin as he spat out insults and curses at her.

"You are a fucking whore, Bells and you know it! You love it rough, you CRAVE it rough, remember, you told me…" his voice pitched high as he put on a girly maniac voice, "Don't tell anyone, Jacob! I don't understand it, Jacob!" he looked at her and snorted, "Well you understand it now, don't you? DON'T YOU? Shall we show them how you like it… yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you… everyone watching as I show them how you like it…" He lurched towards her and she pressed herself into the couch.

Jacob spilled his third whiskey across the carpet. Jim or James was completely drunk and was waving his gun around at the four people on the couch. Bella had poured them triple shots of tequila and then they had another whiskey. She was calmer. She had seen earlier on that Jacob wasn't in his right mind. She still hadn't formed a plan but she knew that liquor was going to inhibit both Jake and Jim. Jim had dropped his gun a few times letting it slip out of his hand as he languished in the chair.

Earlier he had forced poor Dan to go and get the pizzas. He was hungry. Bella had warmed the pizzas up, checking that her cell phone was still on. She didn't care who could hear Jake's drunken ramblings and she knew in her heart that she was prepared to die rather than to ever have that man touch her!

Jacob threw his glass across the room and it smashed into the wall on the opposite side of the lounge.

"FUCK THIS! Get me another drink, you filthy slut! Danny, is that your name… Danny?" Dan looked terrified again and he shrank against Kate. He nodded nervously.

Bella got up and stood at the cabinet, the whiskey was finished, she turned to Jacob, "What do you want to drink? The whiskey is finished…" she asked making sure that she kept her voice quiet and soft.

"Hey, it's a party! Let's have some more tequila! You want tequila, Jimbo?" Jake said and laughed as he looked at his friend with his eyes half closed.

"Fucking lightweight! Come on ladies join me for a drink! Pour drinks for everyone Isa-Bella!" he laughed again. He turned back to Dan. Kate had her arms around him as the boy shook violently against her. "Now Danny boy, have you ever kissed a beautiful woman?"

Bella went stiff. What was he up to now? She looked over her shoulder at Alice, who was pale. _She was holding her throat_. Her face was tear streaked. She narrowed her eyes at Jacob and then her glance cut away to Bella.

"Answer me, boy!" Jacob shouted.

"N-N-N-No Sir!" Dan said.

"Well it's about time you did! Little Isa-Bella here is only too happy to give you lessons. Aren't you Bells? You like young boys… you like to show them a good time, don't you? Fucking answer me bitch." Jacob said glaring at her.

"Jacob, please. Stop this! No one has been hurt, no one will tell on you. Why don't you and Jim just leave now… please? Don't do this… this is not you. I know you, Jake. You are kind, gentle, loving and sweet. You are my sun. Please Jake." Bella forced herself to walk up to where he stood. She held out his drink, which was a full glass of tequila. She forced herself to school her features into a sweet, loving expression. _PLEASE GOD! Let this work… Please. Edward, please hurry… I love you… please…_

Jacob sneered at her, "Danny boy, stand the fuck up and come here, Little Isa-Bella is going to give you some lessons…"

Dan looked as if he was going to vomit.

"STAND UP OR I WILL FUCKING SHOOT YOU!" James shouted as he tried to stand up and fell back onto the chair.

Dan stood up, his baby blue eyes were red and swollen from crying and he looked as if he was going to cry again. His eyes flicked from James to Jacob to Bella. He held his hands out in pleading, "please… please… I… I… don't know…" he said.

Bella walked over to him and took his hands in hers, "Sh! It's okay… I know you are scared… it's going to be okay…" she said and turned to face Jacob, pulling Dan behind her, so that she was shielding him with her body.

She looked at Jacob and James, "Stop this now! If you want to humiliate me then fine, go ahead, but I am not going to be kissing some seventeen-year-old boy, just so that you can feel better! Now, for the last time, what is it that you really want?"

Light exploded behind Bella's eyes as she felt Jacob's backhand smash across her cheek. She tasted blood as she fell backwards against the coffee table. Bella was so shocked that for a moment her body didn't acknowledge any pain and then BAM!

Bella felt as if she had been hit with a log. She felt pain radiate from her cheek and ear into her neck and her head. She felt winded and stunned and she knew that the best thing she could do was to stay down.

If she tried to get up before Jacob was ready, he would take it like a challenge and he would put her down again.

Her lip already felt thick and swollen. Bella felt nausea welled up inside her as she swallowed the blood in her mouth.

She opened her eyes when she heard Alice crying hysterically and Kate was shouting for her to wake up.

"I'm okay… I'm okay…" her words sounded slurred and soft although they sounded loud in her head.

Jacob had picked up a piece of pizza and was nonchalantly eating as he looked at her on the floor with a smirk on his face.

Jim gave a drunken laugh, "We're gonna make shum money from you girls… yeah… you gonna phone your daddy, Uncle Caarlisle and tell him to bring us some mooola!" He waved the gun in Alice's general direction.

Bella rolled over slowly and got to her feet. Dan reached out a hand and helped her. Bella smiled at him and pushed Dan back towards the couch where Kate wound her arm around him.

Alice glared at Jacob and was about to say something when Bella spoke up, "Ali!" Alice looked at her; Bella controlled her voice and prayed that Alice would not antagonize the situation. "Ali, that's a good idea… why don't you phone your dad… phone him now…" Bella and Alice stared at each other for a long time and then Alice nodded.

"How much money do you want?" She asked looking at Jacob and then at James.

Jacob laughed and swayed on his feet, he lurched over to Jim, pushing Bella out of the way, "Hey, Jimbo, whatcha want?" He slurred his words and Bella was tempted to hit him, but she knew that they had to bide their time and on top of that her ribs were still saw. If they could just keep them drinking for perhaps another half hour, they should be able to overpower both of them. Bella was concerned about the gun. She didn't know that much about them, even though Charlie was a cop, he never let her touch or even look at his gun. He had always locked it way the moment he got home from the station.

James grinned and his gaze flicked over the three women, "Hmmm, the two Cullen bitches should be worth a good, half a million each and the other one can just be a freebie… or maybe we can get payment from her in other ways… I'm partial to strawberry blondes… hmmm… you want to make me feel good, baby?"

James looked over at Kate again and licked his lips. He rolled his head looked at Alice.

He raised his hand and casually ran the barrel of his gun up her cheek, across her temple and into her hairline. "You are such a cute thing, Alleycat! Still so fucken cute! I bet you have a small pussy, dontcha? You want me to fill it for you?"

He looked over to Kate, "Maybe both you bitches can work me over? Alleycat here can suck some pussy, while I fuck me some Alleycat…" He started laughing as Alice tried to pull away from him.

All three women shuddered at the thought of being touched by either man. Alice got up and stared hard at first Jacob and then James. "My father doesn't keep that kind of money in the house, and you know that James! It is Saturday night, the banks won't open till Monday, you need to think of something else… and if you lay a finger on us, my father and my brothers will kill you." Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

James' face scrunched up in anger, "I DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR YOUR OPIONION, CUNT! YOU JUST MAKE THE FUCKING CALL! DO IT NOW!" James screamed pointing his gun to Alice's head again and Bella quickly walked over to stand in front of Alice.

"Ali, please, don't push them… phone Carlisle…" Bella spoke to her softly.

Alice wiped her face as Bella took her hand and led her into the kitchen. "Ali, can you dial your dad's number?" Bella asked and Alice took a deep breath and nodded.

The call was picked up and Bella watched as Alice's face crumbled as she heard her father's voice. "Hello?" Bella put her head next to Alice's and felt the tears well up as she heard the voice that reminded her of Edward.

"Daddy? Daddy…" Alice started to sob into Bella's shoulder. Bella could hear Carlisle shouting through the phone. She quickly took the phone away from her and kept an arm wrapped tightly around her small body as she lifted the phone to her ear. She was aware of the fact that Jim had his gun trained on Kate's head.

"Carlisle, its Bella. Please just listen to me… there are two men here. They want half a million dollars for Alice and I. There are four of us Kate, Dan the Pizza Hut guy, Ali and me." She spoke in a rush.

"Bella, can they hear me?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all, Carlisle, we are fine." She said as the tears of relief flowed down her face. It was so good to hear his voice.

"Is Rosie there?" Carlisle was worried that no one knew where Rosalie was.

"That's right, a half a million" Bella said.

"Is she hiding in the bedroom?" Carlisle asked – he was almost to the house and saw three black SUV'S blocking the road. He swerved to the side of the road and motioned to Anderson as he continued talking to Bella – he put her onto speaker phone. Anderson and his team gathered around the car window to listen to the conversation.

Anderson motioned to Carlisle to let him speak "Bella, its Anderson. You are being so brave. We are here, outside. You need to listen carefully. Help is on its way, okay? The lights are going to go out in ten minutes. You all need to crawl into the kitchen and get behind the counter…"

They heard Jacob shouting in the background, "Get the fuck off that phone, Bella, you fucking whore. Come here! I'm gonna put your mouth to good use…" He broke off and Anderson shook his head at Carlisle as he was shaking in fury.

"Carlisle… I've got to go. Call back when you have the money…" The men around the car looked at each other as they heard a scream; it was Alice's voice… "LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE! STAY AWAY FROM HER JACOB!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The afternoon had been productive with Garrett having found what he thought was the perfect location to use as Edward's character's house. He had taken photos and Emmett had taken video footage as well. The guys had walked back to camp at about 4.30 pm.

It was now just after 8 p.m. and Jasper and Garrett were lounging around the outdoor heater that Emmett had hooked up earlier.

Edward finished his beer and looked over at his brother. Emmett felt Edward's eyes on him and gave a dramatic sigh, "OKAY! Fuck-it Edward! Let's go and phone our girls."

Edward flipped him off but softened it with a grin of pleasure. He knew that Emmett didn't mind driving him back to the administration offices if it meant that both he and Edward could spend a few moments talking to Rosalie and Bella. Edward knew that Emmett was just as worried about Rosalie as he was about Bella.

He shook his head as he shrugged into his parka. It was crazy that they had not voiced their concerns to each other before this morning. Edward hadn't seen Rosalie in the past few weeks but he knew that Emmett was not a person to panic and yet he had seen the uncertainty in his brother's eyes when he spoke about Rosalie; he was trying to play down how scared he was.

The brothers made small talk as they made their way down the dark path. They spoke of Christmas and how different it was going to be. The previous years, Edward had been the odd man out, but this year he was also 'paired' off. Edward mentioned how nervous he was to meet Charlie and Emmett laughed and commented that he hoped that Charlie would come unarmed.

Emmett parked the Jeep in front of the small offices and they had just climbed out when a couple of SUV's drove up to the offices with their lights flashing.

Emmett's eyebrows rose as he watched four Rangers climb out of the vehicles and hurry into the office.

Edward looked after the men and then looked at his brother and shrugged.

"Well, we know it can't be a fire – nothing will burn up here with the way it has fucking poured toda…" his words were cut off as the four men came hurrying out followed by the admin clerk that Emmett had met when they arrived.

"…Nomad & Cullen's are in Yurt's numbers 215 and ..." he looked up and saw Emmett, "Mr. Cullen! Guys, this is Mr. Cullen!" Edward felt his blood run cold as he watched the four men surround him and Emmett.

_Bella…_

Emmett appeared to pale in the dim light, "I'm Emmett Cullen. What's the problem?" Emmett dared not look at his brother, but he moved perceptibly closer to his side, until he was almost infront of Edward.

He wasn't sure whether it was to protect Edward or to protect the Rangers… either way, he didn't have a good feeling about this…

_Rosalie… sweet Jesus…._

A ranger stepped up to Emmett and stuck out his hand, "Ranger Cowley, Mr. Cullen. We need you to collect the rest of your party and follow us please."

Edward pressed forward, trying to get around Emmett, "Why?" He barked out.

Emmett stepped in front of Edward and put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Edward…" he said but Edward tried to shove his hand off him.

"Emmett! Leave me the fuck alone!" he turned to the Rangers again.

"Now, why should we come with you?" He shouted.

The other three Rangers stepped up behind the one called Cowley and Emmett inwardly groaned, _trust Edward to get us fucking arrested by Rangers!_

Emmett spun round and looked at Edward with such fury that Edward automatically took a step backwards.

"Edward, I sware, if you open your fucking mouth again, I will knock you the fuck out! Now shut the fuck up and let these men talk!" He didn't give Edward a chance to respond before he turned back to the waiting men.

"Sorry, Officers, this dickwad is my brother. Now what is the problem?" He spoke quietly, trying to still his pounding heart.

Cowley looked at him with a new respect, "Mr Cullen, we are not sure what the emergency is, but we were contacted by a Mrs. Esme Cullen. She asked that we locate you and tell you to accompany us to a pick up spot – she is on her way to fetch you all in a helicopter. Please can you hurry as they will be here shortly."

Edward only heard the first part of the explanation before his mind began to retreat into a full on panic attack. He was shaking and struggling to breathe as he felt his brother lift him up and throw him into the Jeeep.

He was suddenly lying in the back seat as Emmett sped away to their camp site with the one ranger's in front and one behind following behind him.

Emmett turned in his seat as he stopped the Jeep.

"EDWARD!" He shouted, "You need to move! Get your stuff and get back here in one minute!"

Edward stumbled into the tent and picked up his bag. Emmett rushed past him and picked up his own. Edward felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up into his brother's blue eyes that were so like his father's.

"Edward… please… you have to be strong, okay? I need you, little brother…" Emmett spoke quietly and Edward snapped out of his bubble as he watched Emmett's eyes fill with tears.

He clasped a hand around Emmett's neck and drew him into his arms. They held each other tightly for a moment.

"Brothers…" Edward whispered and Emmett held him for a moment longer and then pulled back. He did something that he hadn't done in years, he leaned forward and kissed Edward's forehead just like he used to do when they were little, and Edward would get hurt or scared and he would comfort him.

"Brothers…" Emmett said and wiped a couple of stray tears off his cheeks as he drew in a breath and headed out the door.

Jasper and Garrett didn't speak. Nobody did on the harrowing drive out of the park. Emmett followed the Rangers to a vacant parking lot about two miles from the front gates, in front of a small convenience store.

Cowley had explained that it was closer than trying to get them to the helipad on the otherside of the park.

The four men stood in front of the Jeep. Cowley had told Emmett that it would be driven back to the Administration offices and would be kept there until Emmett could arrange for it to be collect.

Edward lit a cigarette and drew in deeply. He realized that he had cut down on smoking so much that he didn't realy think of it anymore.

Just as he put the ciggrette out under the watchful eye of the Rangers he heard the unmistakable sounds of chopper blades.

They spung around and watched the approaching lights. The chopper landed and the four men were running towards it before the door was even opened.

Edward watched as his mother's face appeared and the look of relief and sorrow on her face as she stumbled out of the passanger seat and run to meet them.

Edward and Emmett's arms shot out to grab her as Esme collapsed against her sons.

"MOM! MOM!" Edward shouted above the noise of the helicopter.

Esme wiped her face on her hands and she wrapped her arms around her two boys.

"Come on! We have to go!" She shouted and began to pull them towards the waiting chopper.

Edward held her shoulders, "IS IT DAD?"

This was always one of his fears.

She shook her head and kept trying to pull him. Emmett, Jasper and Garrett had made their way to the aircraft and were strapping themselves in.

Emmett was shouting at Edward, but he ignored him. He stared at his mother and felt little chips of his heart begin to break off. The pain was physical as he watched her eyes soften.

"Bella?" Although she couldn't hear his words she understood what he had said and she reached out to hold her hand to his cheek.

"Yes" she mouthed.

Edward didn't fight any longer. He allowed his mother to lead him to the Helicopter and climbed in. Jasper reached over and strapped him into his seat. Garrett leaned over and put a set of head phones on his head.

Once Esme was strapped inside, they lifted off the ground and without further ado they headed towards San Fransisco.

There was silence for about five minutes as Garrett, Jasper, Edward and Emmett came to terms with the reality of the situation – whatever it was, they all knew that it was serious enough to send Esme out to look for them in a helicopter.

Emmett was the first to recover. He spoke into the microphone attached to their headsets.

"What happened Mom?" He asked quietly.

_Were they dead? Were they injured?_

Esme didn't turn around to look at her oldest child; she didn't have the courage to. She knew that if she did, she would never be able to tell them what little she knew.

"I don't know the whole story, Son. But a man phoned your father and said that he had been paid to watch your and Rosie's house by a man. He warned Daddy that this man and his accomplice were up to no good and were going to try to hurt Rosie and the girls tonight."

Esme started to cry and Garrett shifted in his seat and put his hand on her shoulder reasureingly.

Once she had calmed down she began again, "He said that the man's name is Jim. Daddy thinks it is James Denali and the other man with him is a man called Jacob Black…"

Edward gasped, he couldn't breathe!

Oh. My. God! Never in his wildest nightmares would he have been able to fathom these two fucking lowlife scum teaming up.

His mind was paralised, but it was racing at the same time.

How did they know each other?

Why did they think that Rosalie's house was where Bella stayed?

Were they after all of them or just Rosalie?

JAMES DENALI!

The fucking monster that had almost destroyed Emmett's and Rosalie's lives and his life! The pond-scum had broken his parent's hearts and caused his family so much pain and suffereing.

Jacob Black. Edward's mind was blank. He was so shocked to hear that name; he didn't have a coherrant thought about the monster.

"Jacob Black?" He muttered through the head phones and his mother turns to him and nods.

Edward's eyes looked over at his brother and then shifted to his friends.

"I shouldn't have left her…" Edwards said and once again Jasper leaned forward to grip his friend's hand.

"Do not fucking think like that? You have done EVERYTHING you can to make sure that Bella is safe! This is not on you!"

"So, who is this guy that phoned? And how did he get your number?" Emmett asked his mother.

Esme looked bewildered, "I have no idea. When Dad asked him who he was, he got upset and just told Daddy to go to the girls, which he did." Esme's tears began to fall again, "He left straight away…" she said and twisted her hands in her lap.

Esme knew that she had to be strong for the boys. She had promised Carlisle that she would bring them safely to Emmett's house.

They travelled in silence for a while, each one lost in their own thoughts.

Gerry interrupted their thoughts as he broke into the silence, "Our E.T.A is about 25 minutes." He said.

A phone rang and everyone jumped. Esme answered the satellite phone that Carlisle had bought some time ago and insisted that it be kept charged for emergancies.

Just like this.

The boys couldn't hear everything that was said, but suddenly Edward made a grab for the phone and Esme was shouting and Edward clutched the phone to his ear.

"Dad… is she…" he tried to keep his voice firm, but he could feel the tears leaking down his cheeks as he heard his father's voice.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

It sounded like someone got hit, and then there was silence except for the sound of crying…

Carlisle let out a roar of rage and anguish and Halverson hurriedly put his hand over  
Carlisle's mouth. Carlisle began to throw a punch but Michaels quickly restrained him. Anderson glared at him. "Doctor Cullen, STOP. Please. Be quiet…"

They listened on the speaker phone to the sounds of crying, then Bella's voice came over the speaker, "Shh, Twister, don't cry, I am fine. Okay, so my nose is bloody, but I'm fine… come on Ali, just a little longer. Seven minutes…." They heard someone pick up the phone.

Bella's voice was thick with fear and anger. She spoke quickly, tripping over her words, "Seven minutes and then I will _fucking kill them myself_. They are drunk… one armed…" the phone went dead.

Everyone around the car let out a collective breath… "Fuck…" Halverson said quietly and Anderson shot him a glare.

"Let. Me. Go." Carlisle's voice sounded. He was beyond angry. He felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"What is your plan?" He looked at Anderson as he got out of his car. Luckily the houses in this neighborhood were set far back from the road, so their vehicles would not be attracting attention any time soon. An SUV was parked at the end of the road to stop traffic from driving through.

Anderson looked at Carlisle. He saw the same determination in his eyes that he knew would be in Edward, Jasper and Emmett's eyes. "We're in position now. I have overridden the gate security. Team one has breached the main house via the cottage access. They have taken up position in the study and one of them is heading up to your daughter-in-law's room. In exactly six minutes we will cut the lights and take out the two perpetrators and hopefully the others will be in the kitchen." Anderson had heard that the pilot had collected the men from the Yosemite National Park and were about thirty-five minutes out. He had instructed the pilot that under no circumstances was he to land until Anderson had given the go ahead. Even if it meant tying the men down! Anderson didn't relish the pilot's job.

"You get my girls out, no matter what it takes, do you understand me?" Carlisle eyes were steel grey in the moonlight and Anderson gave a short nod.

"Yes, Sir." He turned away and walked back to his SUV, which was the temp command post. Carlisle followed closely behind. He was carrying his medical kit.

He stopped outside and dialed the number of the satellite phone. Esme answered but it was noisy. Carlisle could hear his sons shouting in the background. "STOP IT! LET ME TALK!" Esme shouted and then there was relative quiet.

"Carlisle?" Esme's voice was anxious.

"Darling, I'm fine. The security team is going to get them. They are safe. I talked to Bella and Alice. Tell the boys…" Carlisle heard the phone drop and then it was Edward's voice.

"Dad? Is she… okay?" He could hear the tears in his youngest son's voice and it made his heart ache.

"Edward, she is fine son. They all are, we will see you soon, okay? Tell your brothers' that they are fine. Put your mother on for me…" Carlisle's voice brooked no argument.

"Carlisle..." Carlisle knew that she was crying; he could hear Esme struggling to catch her breath.

"Easy, Love. I've got to go… they need silence… they are going in. Be strong, Esme. I love you." He said and didn't wait for her to answer, but he quickly disconnected the call.

Anderson spoke quietly into a microphone that was attached to his earpiece. "Collins, what's your status..."?

"Who's shouting…? Black? Is Queen Bee secure?"

There was a feint crackling.

Anderson shook his head, "NO! You stick to the time frame! Four minutes and counting! She is creating a diversion…? FUCK! Four minutes and counting…" Anderson pulled the headset off and walked a few steps.

Carlisle heard him muttering to himself, "So fucking stubborn…" he turned around and looked at Carlisle with a hint of humor, "Your son has his work cut out for him with that one…" he said, but Carlisle could hear the affection in his voice and he knew who he was talking about.

"Isabella?" Carlisle said with a smirk.

Anderson blew out a breath and nodded. Carlisle shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do I want to know?" He said and Anderson shook his head.

"No! Sorry, Doc, it's time. You need to stay back." Anderson quickly put on his headset on. He turned the speakers on and motioned for Carlisle to get into the SUV.

"Talk to me… everyone ready? In ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three – set – GO!"

They heard running… shouting and screaming.

"ALICE! GET TO THE KITCHEN! STAY DOWN!" Carlisle heard Bella shout.

A shot ran out and then another Carlisle's body jerked. He gripped the door handle, but Anderson had a death grip on his arm. … He ignored Anderson's hold and tried to pull away.

Anderson put the speaker on mute and glared at Carlisle. "YOU WILL NOT HELP THEM! YOU HAVE TO STAY OUT OF IT…" he roared at Carlisle.

Carlisle slumped forward, and put his hands over his head, "Jesus… those are my kids…." He turned his face away and Anderson concentrated on the voices coming over the headset.

"ALL CLEAR!"

Anderson breathed a sigh of relief and motioned to the rest of his team to drive through the gates.

"Collins talk to me" He said.

"One perpetrator GSW to the chest, critical. The other one is unconscious from a bottle of tequila… one woman GSW to the arm… others secure."

Anderson sped up the driveway. "Doctor Cullen, its pointless telling you to stay here, so, keep behind me, please…"

Anderson walked into the house and walked straight into the kitchen. Carlisle's vision bleared when a streak with black hair threw herself into his arms, 'DADDY!" Carlisle let the tears fall unhindered down his face.

"Shh Baby, Shh! Daddy's here, it's okay… Jazz is coming Angel…" Carlisle gasped and began to cry when he saw the marks on his daughter's neck. "Ali, what… did they… hurt you?" he asked hesitantly.

Alice smiled sadly, "No, Bella saved me." She said hoarsely.

He looked around and saw Rosalie sitting on the floor holding a boy that looked to be in his teens.

"Rosie…" he said and she looked at him and nodded and she cried as the boy clung to her.

He looked around, _Oh God! Where was she…?_

He felt himself stumble slightly, "Isabella?" He whispered and Alice began to cry.

Carlisle pulled his daughter out of his arms, "Ali, where is she?"

"The den… Daddy, she was so brave…"

_FUCK! NO! NO! DEAR GOD!_

Carlisle walked on unsteady feet to the den. He saw blood, lots of blood, and three bodies on the floor. He heard crying, soft talking: He looked around and saw a leg sticking out from behind the couch.

"Bella…" he whispered. His voice came out in a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Bella?" This time he was louder. He saw movement and then the familiar brunette locks peeked around the corner of the sofa.

"WHAT…?" He looked at the dried blood on her lip, nose and cheek.

"Carlisle, please its Kate... she's been shot." Bella said and Carlisle felt his knees give way. He grabbed the back of the sofa for support and quickly knelt down next to Kate Nomad.

He assessed the situation and was please so see that someone had put a tourniquet around the arm to stop the bleeding. Kate was pale but conscious.

Bella was stroking her hair, and talking softly to her.

Carlisle laid a hand against Bella's face, "Bella…" she looked up at him and smiled, grimacing when her lip, nose and cheek hurt. She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine…" Bella winced at her old saying that if Edward heard he would punish her. "Walked into a hand and fell on a table," she said to break some the tension.

Carlisle gently nudged her out of the way and looked down at Kate. "Kate, can you hear me?"

Kate opened her eyes; she smiled faintly and nodded. "... Ow… damn reflexes… always slow… I'm fine… my… arm's sore… burning…"

Carlisle was checking her vitals and then he opened the wound. It looked as if it was a through and through. He checked and saw an exit wound. Kate swore at him when he moved her arm.

Carlisle laughed as she apologized, "Swearing is always a good sign, my Dear…." He quickly dressed her wound and got her ready for transportation. Carlisle heard the ambulances and police sirens sounding in the distance.

He turned to Bella, "Let me check you out young lady." He said with a mock frown. Bella shook her head. "Carlisle, honestly, I got a couple of slaps, fell down on top of a table and I hit my head on the side table a second time when I pulled Kate down to the floor when the lights went out… I'm sorry that I was too late, James fired a shot." She looked over to where the paramedics were lifting his body onto the gurney.

"Is he…" she said.

"Don't worry about them. I believe that one of you welded a bottle of tequila into Black's head."

Bella laughed and moved aside as the paramedics began to work on Kate. She quickly took her hand.

"I need to stay with her," she said but Kate protested.

"No, you are going to sit down and let Carlisle take a look at you. You hit your head hard… twice and blacked out once."

Carlisle took her hand as Alice and Rosalie came into the den. Bella was gently pushed into a seat and Carlisle knelt in front of her.

He gently cleaned away the copious amounts of blood and was relieved to see that her nose wasn't broken, nor did her jaw appear to be fractured. He was going to insist that she have x-rays of her ribs just to make sure they were only bruised and not broken and a cat scan just to make sure.

As he was about to suggest this, when he heard the unmistakable _chop-chop-chop _of the blades of a helicopter. They got louder and Bella looked at Carlisle. He smirked down at her. He looked at his daughter and daughter in law.

"You may want to prepare yourselves. You mother and the boys are on that helicopter…" he said with a smirk.

The girls looked at each other and let out a collective groan.

"Shit…" Bella whispered. She got up quickly, and swayed a little, before catching the side of the couch with one hand and her ribs with the other "I need to wash my face. Edward will have a stroke if he sees me like this…" she said and looked down at the blood stained sweatshirt and jeans. She turned away to make her way to the stairs when all hell broke loose.

"ROSALIE?" Emmett's voice boomed, causing everyone to jump.

"ALICE?" Jasper's concerned voice.

"BELLA!" Edward roared.

"KATY?" Garrett shout sounded.

Bella looked up as the familiar bronze mop of wild hair came into view and then he was in front of her, his eyes red from crying, the tears of relief flowing freely. He searched her face and her smile assured him. Bella ignored the pain as she crushed her lips to his; she thought her body would split in two.

At last his forehead rested against hers and Edward took a breath for what seemed like the first time since the rangers had turned up at their campsite, almost three hours before.

"Bella…" he whispered and smiled when he felt her gentle breath on his skin.

"Edward… hmmm" she sighed.

Carlisle sighed as Esme launched herself into his arms, weeping. He stroked her back and whispered into her ear, little fraises of assurance. He felt his own tears begin to fill his eyes again as he took in the sight of Emmett holding Rosalie, Alice's wrapped around Jasper like a vine, Garrett stroking Kate's face gently and Edward kneeling in front of Bella, his arms around her waist.

They would be fine. Carlisle thanked God and all heavenly powers that had kept his children safe. All of them!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The police officer looked at Emmett Cullen. "Can you tell me in your own words what happened this weekend?"

The detective had already interviewed Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen, so he had a fairly good idea of how the three, no four men had come to be in the house just moments before the police had arrived.

Emmett took a deep breath, wiling himself to calm down. They are only doing their jobs… he thought.

"I picked up my brother, my soon to be brother in law and my friend Garrett on Friday morning at about 10.30. Edward was my last pick up…."

So far the stories had all lined up and the police officer only listened with half an ear until the story picked up to this evenings events.

"Because we didn't get any cell phone coverage, I had promised Edward that I would take him down to the admissions office earlier to phone Bella. He was worried about her." Emmett was shaking his head.

This was the same story that all of the others had told him. It appeared that Edward Cullen had a 'feeling' about his girlfriend's safety and had convinced his brother to let him phone her.

"Go on…"

"When we got to the admissions office, a Park Ranger's SUV pulled up. We heard them asking about the Cullen party. Of course I told them that I was Emmett Cullen. They instructed us to return to our camp and pack up and they escorted us out of the park and to a nearby parking lot. They told us to wait for a helicopter that would be coming to collect us."

Emmett ran his hands over his face and Detective Brady felt sorry for this family who looked as if they lived for each other. He had seldom seen such love displayed between family members.

Emmett took a shaky breath and looked up and Detective Brady saw the unshed tears and smiled encouragingly, "Go on… take your time…" he said.

Emmett nodded, "We kept asking them what was wrong, but they couldn't tell us, and then the helicopter arrived at about 8.35 pm. My mom got out and Edward knew… he just knew…he started to scream for Bella… over and over and I thought that my heart was going to stop when she said that it was the girls…" Emmett ducked his head and brushed a tear away with his thumb.

Edward walked into the dining room and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder. He rubbed it gently; Emmett was unable to carry on.

Brady sighed, "You may go Mr. Cullen." He said.

Emmett was out of the chair in an instant and he barely nodded at the officer, "Okay?"

Brady nodded, "I think we've got the rest of it. If we need you, we will call you… thank you Mr. Cullen."

Brady had interviewed the security staff and he had to agree that there was reason to celebrate. It was not often that events like these had favorable outcomes.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Brady and his coworkers had taken statements from each person, except Mrs. Kate Nomad, her husband Mr. Garrett Nomad and Miss Isabella Swan.

Dr. Cullen had insisted that she get x-rays taken, which she had reluctantly agreed to. Edward Cullen had refused to let her out of his sight and had accompanied her to the small private hospital, Marin General Hospital in Marin County. It was just a few miles out and Miss Swan was attended to immediately.

The teenager Daniel Wilson was taken home in a squad car once his minor injuries had been attended to and after his parents and his employer's had been assured that he was alive and well. He had cried as he had thanked Bella, Kate, Alice and Rosalie for keeping him safe.

Mr. and Mrs. Nomad had also gone to Marin, where Mrs. Nomad had been operated on. Her injury was just a surface wound and she was out of theater within an hour. The doctor assured Detective Brady's partner, Detective Jordon Miller that she would be released the following morning.

Miller had accompanied Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen back to the Cullen home.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Miller looked at the delicate Isabella Swan. She looked as if she was delicate enough to break and the way in which Edward Cullen cradled her in his arms seemed to confirm that view.

But Miller saw a glint in her brown eyes as she snapped at Edward, "I am going to be right here! I am not going anywhere; please just let the police do their work, Edward! The sooner I am done, the sooner we can go to bed…" she stared at her boyfriend and Miller lowered his eyes at the intimate implications.

Once Edward Cullen had very reluctantly left the room, Bella turned to Detective Miller with an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, he is going to be impossible for a while…" she spoke quietly and even so, Miller thought that he heard a growl from the other room.

He turned to Bella, "Okay, let's go back. Miss Swan, tell me from where you spoke to Doctor Cullen on the phone…."

Bella licked her lips, gingerly touching her split lower lip.

"I was talking to Carlisle. Anderson came on the line and told me that they were going to move eight minutes later and suddenly Jacob came up to me and slapped me…" there was definitely a growl from the other room this time and Bella rolled her eyes, "he walked away and I told Anderson to hurry… I said that they had seven minutes… and then I would kill them myself. I had been giving them full glasses of alcohol all evening."

"How much did they have?" Miller asked. He looked at the young woman with a mixture of horror and admiration. She had some balls!

"I think that I gave them two and a half glasses of whisky each and then they had about a glass and a half of tequila." Bell grinned, "Yeah I was going to move onto the schnapps next…" she grimaced as she touched her lip again.

"Okay so what happened next?" Miller prompted.

"I knew that Rosalie was hiding in the Master bedroom but she must have heard Alice screaming. I saw her on the landing and I knew that we were out of time. I couldn't tell her not to come down because that would have given her away. I tried to warn her, but Jim chose that moment to get up to find a toilet. He saw Rosie and she shouted at him to drop his gun, he pointed it and Kate tried to get it out of his hand. Jacob went to grab Kate and I hit him with the tequila bottle while Alice and Dan jumped over the couch. I tried to push Kate but the lights went out and Jim shot her and Rosie shot him."

Bella felt her breathing escalate. She was going to have a panic attack. Miller knew the signs and leaned forward.

"Take it easy, Miss Swan, you are doing so well. You have been so brave… concentrate on your breathing… in… out…" Bella listened to the detective's voice.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. She felt a hand gently rubbing her back and she stiffened. Esme's voice was soft and close to her ear. "Its okay, Bella, you are almost finished…"

Bella waited a few minutes. She could hear Edward protesting loudly to his father and brother.

Bella shut him out. She had to get through this. "Jacob looked like he was going to get up again and I kicked him like Emmett showed us, using my heel against his chest. I think I winded him, because he didn't get up again. Then the lights were on and there were Emmett's men all around. I saw Kate lying on the ground… there was so much blood… I ripped a piece of Kate's shirt and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding… I knew Edward was coming…" Bella took a breath, but couldn't find any air, there was not air… she began to panic "Edward…" she gasped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! EMMETT, FUCKING LET ME GO, OR AS TRUE AS GOD, I WILL HIT YOU!" Edward roared and lurched out of Emmett's arms.

Emmett let him go without trying to hold him back. He understood. He needed to be with Rosalie desperately.

Edward burst into the dining room and brushed his mother aside as he scooped Bella up into his arms, bridal style. He turned to glare at detective Miller, "You are finished for tonight, call us in a couple of days if you want to see her again. For now, you are done!"

Without waiting for an answer Edward took Bella into the formal sitting room and sat down on an armchair, cradling Bella to his body. He rocked her, giving her little kisses on her hair, her neck, her shoulder. Bella sank her hands into the back of his hair and buried her face into his neck.

For long minutes her small body shook. At one point she felt as if she was going to get sick, but Edward rubbed her back and rocked her gently and the moment passed.

Emmett and Carlisle spoke quietly to the police and security personal. They decided that everyone would stay at Emmett's house for the night and then make decisions in the morning.

Anderson and Brian Halverson were spending the night at the cottage. The rest of the team checked the parameter of the property. Once the 'all clear' was given, the house was put on full lock down. The grounds sensors were set and Emmett encouraged everyone to go to bed. Edward got up and carried Bella down the hallway to her room. Jasper had taken Alice to bed some time before.

Carlisle and Esmé retired to the bedroom that Kate had stayed in.

Rosalie took Emmett's hand and they made their way upstairs. Emmett smirked at his wife, "You didn't need your rings?" he asked.

Rosalie shook her head, "No, but I'm pissed off, because I missed that asshole!" she said.

Emmett stopped in the doorway of their bedroom and looked at his wife. "What are you talking about? You hit him square in the chest."

Rosalie nodded as she brushed past him, "I know, I was aiming for his fucking head!" she said.

Emmett's bark of laughter was the last noise down the hallway, followed by, "Baby, that's so fucking sexy…" and then the door slammed shut.

Edward led Bella to her bed. She looked around, it seemed like forever ago that she was in there, put her journal away and getting ready for the evening.

She felt Edward's hands taking off her clothes, but she barely registered anything. Edward's quiet chuckle caused her eyes to flicker and focus on him as he held up her phone.

"I obeyed you, Master. I did as you asked." She said dully.

Edward cringed at the emptiness of her voice; her face was completely devoid of any expression. He smoothed his hands over her shoulders, gripping her hips, "I am so proud of you, Little Girl. You have made your Master so very proud of you. You were so strong and quick. You were so smart. I love you, Isabella." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her softly.

Bella gave a squeak and then her arms were around his neck. "Please hold me, please, please just hold me…" Edward tried to pry her hands off him, but she wouldn't let go. Eventually he just pulled back the covers and he climbed into bed after toeing his shoes off with Bella on top of him. She couldn't stop shaking, so he wrapped his arms around her and whispered words of love and assurance in her ear.

Eventually, Bella slipped into an uneasy sleep and Edward was able to quickly strip down. He used the bathroom and climbed back into bed just as Bella began to whimper.

As Edward held Bella in his arms, his tears wet her hair as he thought of how perilously close they all had come to loosing each other. Bella warm hands curled into his hair and he heard her whisper, "Hmmm… Edward…"

He closed his eyes and thanked God that he got to spend another day with this incredible woman. He knew that he would not be getting much sleep, but having Bella in his arms, stroking her body, her hair, the curve of her cheek was worth so much more than a few hours of oblivion.

**A/N: Well they survived it didn't they? That wasn't so bad…. Let me know what you thought, okay?**

**I would like to thank each and every one of you guys that have tweeted or reviewed on FF or on TWCS. I think that I re wrote this chapter about 5 times in the end, because I know that it's important and I wanted it to be - just right. And I think it finally is.**

**Special thanks to Fiorella – my sanity in the madness that is my life! **

**With love and hugs,**

**Michele xoxo**

**(Fiorella says: Michele you know I am always here as your sounding board and to put more evil plots into your head, I seem to be good at that. **

**I hope I did a good job editing this for you all. If not I am blaming Jetlag, I got in at 6:30 this morning from London and it is now 11:30 at night. I have only had 3 hours sleep in 36 hours. So I hope I did all of you as readers proud with the editing. I knew you were all waiting for this chapter and Michele was going to post mid week, but I would not let her post without me editing it first. So I really hope we met your standards as far as the writing and editing goes. **

**Really this week give Michele lots of love, she was pulling her hair out making sure that we had enough suspense and evilness for you all.) **


	41. Chapter 41

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA; WE TAKE 'EM PLACES THEY'VE NEVER BEEN!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX AND BDSM SO, IF YOU ARE NOT 18 OR YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SORT OF THING – PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

_Last time…_

_As Edward held Bella in his arms, his tears wet her hair as he thought of how perilously close they all had come to loosing each other. Bella warm hands curled into his hair and he heard her whisper, "Hmmm…Edward…" _

_He closed his eyes and thanked God that he got to spend another day with this incredible woman. He knew that he would not be getting much sleep, but having Bella in his arms, stroking her body, her hair, the curve of her cheek was worth so much more than a few hours of oblivion._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 41**

It was Sunday and Bella sat in the tub. Edward was sitting behind her with his legs wrapped around her and his arms stroking her stomach. Bella was happy that her room had a large double volume tub. Nobody had gone home the night before besides Garrett who had accompanied Kate to the emergency room. He had called a while later to say that she was only being kept for a few days and he was going to stay with her until she was released.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

It had been after 4.30 a.m. when the police detectives, forensic investigators and the security staff had finally left.

No one had gotten much sleep the night before. Edward had lay next to Bella holding her as she slept in his arms. Later, when the nightmares had begun, he had rocked her and kissed her gently until her eyes had fluttered open, the tears of fear leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Edward….he was going to kill you…" Bella clung to him and cried. Edward felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Nothing will happen to me, Baby. You are safe and I am here. I'm so, so fucking sorry Baby. I should have been here…I should have been here to stop that bastard from hitting you. I promised you that you were safe! I promised you…" His tears flowed faster and for a while there were the sounds of their muffled sobs as they clung to each other.

Slowly the tears subsided and Edward's mouth kissed her neck and shoulders. Bella was just as eager to get closer to Edward. She curled into his body, pressing herself closer. She ignored her throbbing cheekbone and placed open mouthed kisses on his neck and chest.

"Edward…Master…please…I need you…please…please…" Bella couldn't get close enough. Edward pulled back from Bella for a moment, holding her hips still as she twisted to get closer.

"Bella! Baby, look at me…stop for a moment! Stop! Look at me" Bella's eyes were burning with desire as she flashed them up to meet Edward's dark gaze, "Are you sure you want this? Now?"

Bella raised her hands and put them on each side of Edwards neck, she stared him straight in the eyes, "Edward, please fuck me. I need to feel your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me deep and fast and hard." She panted in her effort to climb onto his chest.

Suddenly she was flipped onto her back. Edward's eyes were blazing down at her. "You will NEVER feel another man's hands on you! You are mine! You are only mine!"

Edward took hold of Bella's tank top that she had slipped on the night before and he ripped it. Bella muffled her growl of lust. In a flash her panties were lying across the room in pieces.

There was no time for foreplay; there was no time for gentleness and tenderness. This was about possession, about feeling, about claiming back what had almost been stolen from them.

The lovers came together in a single thrust, both of them crying out with the feeling of connecting. The pace was fast and deep and hard. Bella encouraged him to go deeper, to get closer, and to go faster.

Edward sucked on her nipples, pinching them. He twisted the dark red orbs that were hard like little pebbles. Bella bit down on his shoulder, causing his cock to harden even more in the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Fuuuuck Bella. Tell me! Tell me!" he grunted.

"Yours! Only yours! I am yours Edward, you are mine and I am yours forever! For Always!" Bella cried out as Edward bit down on her nipple and she felt the waves of her climax shoot through her.

Bella's walls pulsed around him and Edward drove into her deeper than before. He could feel the tip of his cock pushing against her cervix. Bella cried out as he shot his cum inside her.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" He shouted as he strained against her.

They lay panting and sweating as they shivered against each other. Their breathing slowed and they opened their eyes and looked at each other.

Bella started to giggle, "Oh God! Do you think your family… heard us?"

Edward chuckled and hugged her against his chest, "Baby, I think that Anderson and Brian heard us!"

Bella hid her face in his neck as she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Edward put his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up so that she was looking at him.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I think that we all had something to reclaim. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I love you and I don't care who heard me loving you. Okay?" Edward asked softly.

Bella nodded and smiled at him, "Okay. I'm not ashamed of loving you either. I don't care who knows how you can make me scream when you are inside me. I love you."

Edward grinned, "That's my Little Girl! I love you too. Now, do you want to sleep more or have a nice relaxing bath?"

Bella sat up and ran her hand down his torso, "A bath I think; will you join me?"

Edward nodded, "Sure. You stay here and I'll start the bath."

Bella watched him cross the room. She smiled when he reached the bathroom door and turned to wiggle his eyebrows at her.

Bella heard the bath water begin running and she got up and quickly pulled the sheets off the bed and changed the linen with the clean sheets in the closet. She tidied up the room, picking up her shredded underwear and the outfit that she wore the night before.

She shuddered as she saw the blood stains on her jeans. She realized that her hands were shaking. Edward came up behind her but Bella wasn't aware of him. She let out a whimper and Edward put his arms around her from behind.

Bella screamed and dropped the clothes that she was holding. Edward turned her around to face him and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey there Little Girl, I told you to stay put." He gave her a light tap on her ass. It seemed to break her free of the thoughts that had taken route in her head. Her eyes opened wider and she stared at him.

"Sorry Master." She said all at once back with him. Edward shook his head at her and clicked his tongue. "Naughty Girl. Come on, let's bath." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

He picked her up and lowered her into the eight foot long ball and claw bath. He pushed her forward slightly and climbed in behind Bella. Edward picked up a clasp that he had found in the bathroom and gathered her hair up and clipped it on top of her head. Edward leaned forward and kissed the back of Bella's neck.

Bella giggled. Edward had put some lavender bath oil in the water. He picked up a loofah and dipped it in the steaming water. He then squeezed it over her shoulder.

"Hmmm…that feels good…" Bella said as she let her head drop back against his chest.

Edward poured a generous amount of lavender liquid soap onto the loofah and began to bathe Bella. He took his time and was thorough washing her neck, her back. He made her get up onto her knees and he was her ass and gently between her thighs, tickling her with his fingers as he went. He encouraged Bella to turn around.

She sat with her legs over his and Edward took his time washing under her smooth arms over her breasts. He traced the finger marks that Jacob had left on her neck and cheek with his finger. Bella quickly smiled at him and ran her hands over his chest and down his taut stomach muscles, hoping to distract him. Edward grinned at her as his hands made a grab for hers. Bella smiled against his lips as her distraction worked.

After they had rinsed off and cleaned up the mess that they had made of the bathroom, Bella and Edward dressed. Emmett had thoughtfully dropped Edward's bag at their door sometime during the night.

Edward picked up all of the clothes that Bella had worn the night before and threw them into a garbage bag that was laying on top of his bag.

They dressed in jeans and long-sleeved t-shirts. Edward gave Bella one of his sweatshirts and they walked downstairs holding hands.

Bella fought back nausea as she walked into the kitchen. She wasn't aware of the fact that she was gripping Edward's hand in a vice grip.

She let out a shaky breath, "Wow" she whispered. The kitchen and den was a shambles. There was broken glass lying everywhere from where Jacob hat thrown glasses and from the bottle that she had smashed over his head. The smell of blood, mixed with alcohol was enough to send Bella running from the kitchen, down the hallway to the bathroom.

She made it just on time as she emptied her almost empty stomach completely. Bella lay on the tiles dry heaving as the tears ran down her face.

Edward crouched behind her, holding her hair out of the way and rubbing her back.

"Its okay, Baby, it'll be okay." He whispered trying to convince himself as much as to reassure her.

"Edward? Is Bella…?" Edward looked up to see Jasper standing in the doorway.

He looked as tired as Edward knew that he felt. The dark shadows underneath Jasper's eyes told Edward that he too hadn't slept much the previous evening.

"Go" Bella pleaded as she rested her head against the cool toilet bowl.

Edward got up and walked a way down the passage. He turned to Jasper to see anger and pain etched in his friend's eyes.

"We need to get them out of here…" Edward said running his hand over the back of his neck.

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, I can't even get Ali to come downstairs. She got to the top of the landing and turned and bolted for the bathroom, just like Bella. FUCK! Edward, I feel so fucking helpless! This is insane! It's like we have walked onto a fucking movie set and we don't have a script. I don't know how to help them…" Edward clapped a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Jazz, calm down! Us - behaving like this won't help, it's just going to send them running for the toilet again. Why don't we see what we can do about fixing coffee and something for the girls to eat? They…" he was cut off by Jasper looking over his shoulder, and Edward turned to see Bella standing in the doorway. She looked ready to baulk at any moment. Edward reached out his hand to her and she slid into his side.

She smiled at Jasper hesitantly, "Hey Darlin' are you feelin' any better?" He asked, and Bella was amused to hear that his accent was even more pronounced.

She nodded and reached out a hand to pat his cheek, "I guess so, how are you guys doing? Where's Ali?" she asked and looked around.

Jasper shook his head, "She couldn't make it downstairs…perhaps you can…" he was loath to suggest it but he knew how close the girls were. "In fact, Rosie and Esme are up there too. Carlisle and Emmett went over the cottage to talk to Anderson and Brian about security here and at our places and to make arrangements for the cleaning crew to come in."

Bella pulled herself away from Edward and nodded, "Of course. Could you make some tea for your mom and sisters?" she looked at Edward, and he nodded, "don't you worry about a thing, we have it under control." Bella grinned for a moment but all too soon the light was gone.

"Thanks" she said and Edward saw her square her shoulders and she literally ran upstairs without looking around.

Edward put his arm around Jasper's shoulders, "Come on, bro. Let's see what we can do."

They walked into the kitchen and Edward immediately checked that the alarm was deactivated and then he opened all the doors that led from the kitchen and den onto the large wraparound porch.

The day was overcast and chilly with a stiff breeze blowing that cleared the air almost immediately.

Jasper and Edward set to work pulling out black bags and throwing away whatever had been left lying around. Emmett came in and helped them to move the furniture away as they swept up the glass fragments.

Jasper cleaned the kitchen counters with disinfectant, cursing the fingerprint powder that was everywhere. Once that was done, they set about putting on a pot of coffee, bringing water to the boil for tea and making a mountain of toast.

Edward phoned Garrett and was pleased to hear that Kate had only suffered a flesh wound. The bullet had gone through the muscle but had missed the bone completely. Bella's quick thinking had stopped her from loosing too much blood. Garret said that Kate would be released the following morning. He refused Edward's offer to have them stay at his house, as Kate was already fretting about the dogs. Garret was going to go home and fetch them from the kennels. He would shower and change and catch a few hours of sleep before he headed back to the hospital to spend the night with Kate. Edward sent the family's well wishes and promised to bring Bella to see Kate as soon as she was up to having visitors.

Emmett suggested that they eat in Rosalie's sun room. It had a pretty white wicker dining room table set, and it was removed from the chaos in the main section of the house. Edward set the table, and carried in the trays with the coffee and tea, cutlery and crockery.

Carlisle walked into the kitchen and smiled at his sons. He was so proud of the way in which they had stepped up to help. "Do you want me to fetch the ladies?" He asked.

Jasper nodded, "Carlisle, before you go, Alice was saying this morning that she wants you and Esme to stay with us for a few days, until she feels a bit better, would you mind staying for a few days? Say until Wednesday?"

Carlisle walked over and put his hand on Jasper's arm and his other on Emmett's as he stood at the stove. He looked at the three men that he loved so much. Even though Jasper wasn't his, he loved him like a son. "Your mother would kill me if I tried to take her home now. We will be here as long as you want us to be. In fact I was going to suggest that Em and Rosie move into a hotel until the cleanup crew and the new stuff comes."

Edward shook his head, "No fucking way! Em, you guys will stay with us for as long as you need to, okay?" He said passionately.

Emmett smiled, "Thanks, little brother. Okay, we can talk logistics while we eat. Dad, will you get the girls?"

Emmett closed some of the patio doors, but he made a point of turning lights on in the corners of the room, so that the girls would feel safe.

Once the food, which ended up being bacon, with toast and fruit, as well as fresh juice was laid out, Edward put some light music on that was piped throughout the house to lighten the mood.

Alice and Esme walked into the room, Alice was white as a sheet and holding onto her mother as if her life depended on it.

Bella and Rosalie came next and Edward and Jasper who had not seen Rosalie in a week were shocked at her haggard appearance.

She had lost weight and her face was drawn and gaunt. Her black sweat pants and top did nothing to hide her hip and collar bones that stuck out. Bella had her arms wrapped around Rosalie and as soon as she sat down, Bella quickly pulled a quilt off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her.

Edward's eyes shot to Emmett and then his father. None of the women looked well. They were all drawn and pale, with dark circles under their eyes, but Rosalie looked as if…well, as if she was dying…

Emmett shook his head at his brother and Edward saw Emmett's eyes fill with tears. He quickly turned away and busied himself with dishing up a plate of food for his wife.

Edward looked at Carlisle who was watching Rosalie closely. He had a perplexed expression on his face, almost as if he didn't have all the pieces of a puzzle.

Rosalie grinned at her husband, "Baby, when will I ever eat all of this?" She asked and Emmett bit back a curse.

He brushed his hand over her limp, slightly greasy hair that she had tied into a ponytail, and leaned down to kiss her ear as he whispered, "Will you try, please, Rosie?"

Rosalie pulled back and looked into her husband's sorrow-filled eyes. She cupped her hand over his cheek and nodded, "Of course I will." She leaned forward and kissed him gently on his lips and everyone turned away from the painfully tender and heart wrenching scene.

Bella ate slowly with Rosalie and matched her almost mouthful for mouthful. Rosalie even had some of Bella's smoothie that Edward had made.

Emmett waited until most of the food had been eaten and they were all sitting on the comfortable couches sipping hot beverages, before he cleared his throat, "Um… ladies, as much as we don't want to bring this up, we need to talk about logistics for the next few days. Now Rose, Edward has invited us to stay with them…" Rosalie didn't let him finish as she nodded and said, "that's perfect, actually, Bella and I have some…shopping to do tomorrow and Tuesday…" she looked and Bella who looked puzzled, then comprehension dawned and she nodded vigorously until she caught Edward's gaze, at which point she blushed and her eyes skidded away from his.

Edward almost laughed outright. Bella was probably the world's worst liar and he saw Rosalie give her an exasperated look. He knew that they were hiding something and he became annoyed at once. This is so not the time for keeping fucking secrets! He was about to protest, when he thought better of it. He would address the matter in private.

Emmett carried on, "…and Mom and Dad, you guys are staying with Ali and Jazz?" They nodded their confirmation.

"Okay, then, the cleanup crew is coming this afternoon. Halverson will make sure they get in, once they have been vetted. Basically, I've told them to gutter the great room and then on Tuesday the painters will come in. The new furniture will arrive on Thursday. Maggie's sister Irene and her husband Ian are flying in tomorrow from Chicago. Maggie and Reggie are fetching them and they will bring them back to the house."

Esme had insisted that Emmett immediately go about hiring a housekeeper and grounds man/security guard immediately and after a call to her old friend Maggie, Edward's housekeeper, Esme had phoned Irene, whose husband had just retired from the Chicago Police Department. Emmett had been happy to make arrangements for them to fly out the next day. Rosalie wouldn't ever be alone again.

"Rose, we can interview them we can take it from there." Emmett said. Rosalie nodded, "Okay, on to the next order of business. Getting the fuck out of here…"

"Language!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Ma. Okay, getting the hell out of here. There are reporters and photographers camped out a mile thick outside the gates. They are also covering both of your places. I have asked Anderson to arrange for a limo. It should be arriving any time now. Ladies, can you go and pack what you need to? We will bring the bags downstairs. We want to leave here as soon as possible, I think that we can all do with a quiet Sunday…" he looked around and everyone nodded.

Bella and Rosalie went upstairs with their arms around each other and Alice and Esme followed. There was silence in the room as the men listened to the sound of the quickened footsteps going up the staircase.

No one wanted to spend any more time in the great room. Jasper and Edward turned serious looks to Emmett, "Em, what the fuck…" Edward began, but Carlisle stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Edward…" he cautioned.

Emmett threw up his hands and glared at them, "I honestly don't know what is wrong with Rosalie! She has had the flu for weeks! She has diarrhea and she can't keep anything down. This morning is the first meal that hasn't sent her flying to the toilet! Dad, you've got to help her, I know you are a surgeon, but I'm really scared. She promised me that she would see a doctor, but …" He stopped talking.

Carlisle nodded and turned to Edward, "Remember that Bella is supposed to see my physician friend? Well the appointment is set for Tuesday and she is here in Sausalito. I'm going to call her and see if she can see both Bella and Rosalie tomorrow morning, and then you boys are going to get some piece of mind, these women are far too independent nowadays, in my day, women did as they were told and that was that!"

Carlisle looked at his sons and Jasper as they began to laugh, "What the fuck are you laughing about?" He growled.

Jasper wiped his eyes and Edward grinned at his father, "Yeah, Dad, we'd like to see you tell your 'little woman' what's what. We'd like to see you order Mom to do something and see what happens to you…" Edward leaned against Emmett as they started laughing again.

Carlisle glared at them, "Your mother spoilt you all! You were not spanked enough as children, that's the problem." He shot them a sly look and a smirk, "probably why you spank your wives now… but not enough, obviously!"

There was dead silence. Carlisle chuckled as he ignored the shocked and horrified expressions on their faces, "Hmmm, not so smart mouthed now, are we?" He said.

Emmett was the first to react, "I'm not like them!" He said pointing his fingers at Edward and Jasper. Jasper reached out and punched his arm. Emmett retaliated by trying to get Jasper in a head lock.

Edward jumped in the middle of the boys and pulled them apart, "Fucking stop it! Assholes!" He turned wearily to face his father, "How…you find out? How long have…you known?" He whispered loudly incase

Carlisle rolled his eyes and snorted, "Honestly Edward, do you boys think that we are blind and stupid or just blind and slightly senile?"

Edward could feel his cheeks redden under his father's keen gaze. He had never been able to stare Carlisle down when he turned his 'interrogation laser glare" as his children had dubbed the unwavering look that he would give them to find out if they were telling the truth.

Carlisle just chuckled and when Emmett began to snigger uneasily, joined by Jasper, he turned his unwavering stare on them. The chuckles died.

Once he had them all squirming, Carlisle let out a loud shout of laughter and decided to put the boys out of their misery.

"Oh! Calm down, all of you! Emmett, you and Rosalie have been practicing consensual adult spanking since you were in seniors in high school. You left your research lying around your room and your mother showed it to me. We never interfered, because if you ever tried to abuse your wife, she would shoot you!" he grinned at his son's shocked and embarrassed expression.

He turned to Edward, "Hmm, Edward. You and Jasper had a conversation one night in the den. I was walking passed to get a drink of water and let's just say that I overheard far more about my young adult son and my future son-in-law than I ever wished to know. I contacted Garrett since you had mentioned that he was your mentor." Edward stiffened.

"Don't worry; Garrett is one of the most honorable men I have ever met. He would not go into details at all but he listened to our concerns and set our minds at ease."

"Esmé… went with you?" Jasper whispered. _Could this get any worse? It's like standing in front of an oncoming train…closer and closer….and my feet aren't moving…_

Carlisle nodded, "of course, we have no secrets…"

_SQUISH! My brains all over the track…_

Edward and Jasper's eyes were as big as saucers and Carlisle had to bite back a snort, "He gave me some literature to read up on and he also assured me that you two were a little unconventional, not psychotic, so we let you be. We were a little concerned when Alice began going to Kate for mentoring, but once again, Garrett and Kate met with us and told us what Alice's plans were. Once we knew that her training did not involve having sex with Garrett or any other men or women, so we stepped back."

Jasper, Edward and Emmett sat on one of the couches and stared at Carlisle with a mixture of mortification and admiration. Edward shook his head slightly as he stared at his father, "You are diabolical! All this time…I've been so worried that you or Mom would find out and that you'd be horrified, or disgusted…all this fucking time…I can't believe it." He shook his head again.

Emmett nudged his brother and his friend, when they looked at him, he sniggered and tilted his head at his father, "We shouldn't be so shocked…I mean come on, this is '_Doctor Ceeeee'_ we are talking about and they slumped against each other as they burst into laughter.

Carlisle mock glared at them, but couldn't stop the chance to preen in front of his children, "You all wish that you can pull the moves that the 'little woman' and I can…and she is plenty satisfied if you know what I mean…" He wiggled his eyebrows and Edward and Emmett started making barffing sounds, while Jasper still looked shocked.

"Besides, we have picked up a few tricks of our own…" Jasper reached behind his head and pulled one of the floral scatter cushions and threw it at his future father in law "Fucksakes, Carlisle, that's my mother in law you are talking about…have some respect…" he said as Emmett began rocking in his seat and Edward put his hands over his ears.

"Lalalalalala! Lalalalalala! I can't hear you…" Edward moaned in a singsong voice.

Esmé, Bella, Rosalie and Alice walked into the room and stared at their men. Carlisle was almost on the floor laughing, Emmett and Edward looked as if they were ready to be committed to a funny farm and Jasper looked disgusted and a little green around the edges.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Esme's voice roared and four pairs of eyes looked at her, startled.

"Nothing, my sweet. Absolutely nothing." Carlisle said shooting his sons a warning glare as he recovered his composure. He got up and slipped an arm around her waist as he kissed her temple.

Emmett actually shivered at his father's Machiavellian smile. He focused on his wife. She looked a little better. Rosalie had obviously showered and she was wearing a pair of closefitting black jeans with a thick red jersey and a black parka over. Her hair had been blow-dried and hung in loose waves down her back.

Emmett smiled at her, "Feeling better, Babe?"

Rosalie nodded and smiled at her husband. "Okay guys let's get those bags into the limo. Jazz and Dad, we'll drop you off first."

Rosalie looked around the room, "Look at this mess! We can't leave…" she began to pick up plates and piled them onto the tray, but Esmé stopped her.

"Leave it all, Rose. The cleaning crew will be here shortly and they will clean this place from top to bottom. They will clean and scrub and when you come home at the end of the week, or when ever, this place will be good as new!" she smiled at her daughter in law and pulled her into a hug.

"You just look after yourself, young lady. You are too important to us to be sick, understand?" she pulled away and looked into Rosalie's eyes that had moistened. Rosalie nodded, "Yes, Mom." She said.

Esmé nodded and turned to Bella and Alice, come on, let's go out to the car so long."

Anderson and Halverson were waiting for them at the front door. Anderson led them out to where the limousine was waiting.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Carlisle stopped the men at the top of the stairs. "There is one thing. I have asked Jeremiah to meet us at Edward's house on Tuesday morning. We need to try and keep the girls as far away from this as possible."

Emmett, Edward and Jasper nodded. "I don't know if Bella and Alice could go through a trial…" Edward said and Jasper agreed.

"None of them can go through a trial…" Emmett said.

"Okay then, let's see what we can do." Carlisle said with finality and they continued downstairs.

Jeremiah Jenks was an old friend of the family. He was head of one of the most prestigious law firms in San Francisco. He and Carlisle had gone to Harvard together and although the one went on to law school and the other to med school, their friendship had remained strong.

They had celebrated weddings, births and graduations together. The marriages of their children and various holidays were spent in each other's company.

Carlisle nodded to himself as he loaded the small bag that Esmé had packed for them before she had left Cullen's Crest, he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe. Whatever it took.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

As soon as they had arrived at home, Maggie had come over, fussing over her 'chicks' as she called the Cullen children. Reggie had gone on 'duty' at the front gate and made sure to keep the press as far from the gates as possible.

Emmett had arranged for additional guards with dogs that would patrol the grounds for the next few days. He had left his SUV at the administration building of the Rangers and he still had to arrange to get it collected.

Edward and Emmett had assured her that they were fine, but they wanted to rest and relax quietly for the rest of the day. Maggie arranged to come in later to finish the huge pot of vegetable and beef soup that she had made and she would bake some crusty bread for supper.

Bella showed Rosalie to the guest suite and made sure that there were fresh towels. Of course, Maggie had beaten her to it. She had turned the bed down and had made sure that the house was comfortably warm. Bella took Rosalie's boots off and she lay on the bed with her. It wasn't long before both were asleep.

Edward and Emmett sat in the den each nursing a beer. They stared at each other in silence.

"Fuuuck…what a fucking mess." Edward said.

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, but we're all alive to talk about it."

Edward nodded. "When I think of what could have happened…"

Emmett interrupted him, "But it didn't! And you have to stop thinking about it like that! Those monsters are never going to hurt anyone else…ever! Jeremiah and his team will make fucking sure of that!" he said fiercely.

Edward nodded and sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

Emmett started to giggle and looked at his brother, "So, Dad…"

Edward almost choked on his beer as he began to laugh, "Oh my god! He is like this all knowing… all smug as shit…and you! "I'm not like them!" What the fuck was that? You…spanker!"

It felt good to laugh.

They were quiet again and finished their beers. Edward stood up, "I'm about dead on my feet. Are you coming up?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep at all last night, I just lay and watched Rosie sleep, you know?" Emmett said and Edward nodded.

"I did the same thing. Come on Bro." they walked upstairs and found Bella and Rosalie sleeping huddled up together.

Edward smiled and lifted Bella gently into his arms. She didn't move and instead turned in his arms and rubbed her face against his chest. Edward nodded to Emmett and walked down the hallway to their room. He gently lowered Bella onto the duvet and moved to close the curtains. He pulled a soft blanket off the loveseat and covered her.

Edward got undressed, just leaving his jeans on and climbed onto the bed beside Bella. He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and gathered her into his arms. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her unique scent.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up suddenly feeling disorientated. She relaxed when she recognized that she was in her and Edward's bedroom. Edward was sleeping beside her and Bella ran her hand through his hair gently. He smiled in his sleep but didn't wake.

It was dark outside and Bella looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was after 7 pm! She had been asleep for almost seven hours. Her heart was still racing and Bella recalled the nightmare that had woken her up.

_Jacob had tied her up and was whipping her, but instead of it bringing her pleasure, the whip suddenly turned into a snake, its head grotesque and its fangs coming closer to her skin…_

Bella pushed her fist into her mouth to keep from screaming. She was so cold inside. She felt dead, lifeless. In her head, Bella's logical voice was telling her that it was delayed shock. She would get through this. She was safe…

Bella wanted to laugh, would she ever feel safe again? Bella felt a welcome numbness spreading over her, blanketing her in nothingness. Bella had found that her mind was powerfully strong in staving off bad thoughts or dreams and she was able to sink into an almost semi conscious state that would stop her from probing or disturbing thoughts.

Her psychologist at the time had told her that this was her body's way of coping, but to retreat into one's mind for too long was not healthy. It became a way of avoiding feeling anything at all.

This was one of the reasons that Bella had been drawn into the BDSM lifestyle to begin with. It made her _feel_. Her _body felt the pain and pleasure_. Before she had met Edward, all of the pleasure and pain was self induced and nothing close to the amazing heights that Edward took her to.

Bella remembered one of her earliest experiments into BDSM behavior had been to put a couple clothes pegs onto her nipples. She smiled at the fond memory.

*FLASHBACK*

_Bella had been about fifteen at the time and one night while she was showering, she had inadvertently pinched her nipple while she was washing herself. The feeling of exquisite pain and the rush of pleasure that she felt had made her gasp._

_That night as she lay in her bed, she could not put the feeling of pain and pleasure out of her head. She had never felt as alive as she did when the blood had rushed back to where she had been pinching the skin._

_Her hand had slipped over her young body and Bella remembered blushing furiously at how her skin seemed to be full of nerve endings, as the goose bumps rose on her skin as her fingers trailed up her torso._

_She bit her lip hard as she had brushed her finger tips over the crest of her breast. She flicked the nipple with her finger and she had to drag a pillow over her head to prevent her cry from being heard._

_Quickly Bella got up and pulled a pair of socks out of her dresser drawer. She rolled them up and stuffed them in her mouth. She slipped her camisole off and her boy shorts had followed quickly._

_Bella slipped back into bed and shivered in delight. The cotton in her mouth felt foreign, but she bit down and tested the sound out as she let out a moan. The sound was feint and Bella grinned around her first gag._

_This time she was bolder as she slid both of her hands up to her small breasts. The nipples were hard in anticipation of her touch and Bella pinched them between her index fingers and thumbs. She twisted them gently at first and then harder as arrows of excitement shot to the space between her legs._

_Bella had never touched herself there before with her bare fingers. Once when she was about ten, she had dropped her facecloth in the bath and she remembered how it felt as it brushed against her kitty lips. Bella had jerked herself away and after that, she would hold her breath as she washed herself 'down there'._

_But lying in her bed, twisting her nipples as they strained against her fingers and the light throbbing between her legs became almost unbearable and Bella clenched her thigh muscles together tightly to try and alleviate the feeling. It didn't help, but Bella felt slick moisture on the insides of her thighs._

_She wasn't able to stop herself as one of her hands snaked down, over her abdomen, south, south, until her fingers met the soft light coating of curls at the apex of her thighs. Bella tugged on them gently and then let out a grunt. Oh god! It felt so good, so she tugged harder and at the same time she pinched her nipple and twisted it._

_Suddenly, she was panted, screaming against the socks in her mouth as she felt a string snap inside her, sending her reeling, her kitty seemed to be pulsating, she could feel it trying to clutch at something, anything and without thinking she slid her fingers into her folds and towards her little entrance. She was so wet! So slick! She pushed a finger inside herself and immediately she felt herself shaking as the most wonderful feeling invaded her, she felt as if she was falling, her body was pulled and stretched and she lay in the dark with tears of shock and ecstasy falling onto her cheeks as she gently stroked her nipple and her sweet lips until she fell asleep._

_The next night, Bella couldn't wait to get into bed, but this time she needed something else to pinch her nipples as she wanted her hands free to explore her nether regions._

_She was in the back yard, taking her washing off the line when she looked at the little plastic pegs that she used. Hmmm…she frowned as she inspected the peg that she was holding closely. Bella looked around and once she made sure that she was alone, she put the peg over the nail of her pinky._

_As soon as she felt the pinch, Bella felt her panties flood with moisture. That night she took a few pegs to bed with her. She was excited and scared. What was wrong with her? Every time she thought of the pegs under her pillow, she imagined them pinching her nipples, making them ache with sweet delight and pain._

_Bella undressed quickly and slipped into bed naked. She was impatient and wanted to touch herself straight away, but she also wanted to prolong the sweet torture. She began by running her finger tips over her body, lightly, making sure that she stayed away from her kitty or her breasts._

_Once again the humming started, and she quickly stuffed her socks into her mouth again. She ran her nails over her nipples and felt them pucker. Bella pinched them lightly and flicked them with her finger. She rolled the hard pebbles in between her fingers and twisted them._

_Her kitty was aching, demanding to be touched, but Bella ignored it. She reached under her pillows and pulled out two pegs._

_Taking her nipple in her one hand, she squeezed it until it was aching for more and then she gently put the peg over it. Slowly, very slowly she released her hold on the peg and felt the tug increase. The little pegs were not like the wooden ones that were like a vice grip. Bella pulled on the peg and groaned at the sensation. She attached the other peg and spent long minutes just twisting the pegs, experimenting with them. Sometimes she pinched them closed harder and sometimes she set up a pulsating motion, opening and closing them quickly which would echo the pulse in her very wet and hungry kitty._

_Bella slid her hands down her stomach and over her hips. Her hands met over her pubic hair and she tugged on it with both hands for a time. Her legs fell open and Bella slid her hands into her folds._

_One of her fingers brushed against a nub and Bella almost shot off the bed. _What the hell? What is that? _Bella was breathing hard, almost panting. After a few minutes she put an index finger against the little nubbin again._

_Oh! Bella's eyes opened wide with the intensity of the feeling. She forced herself to calm down and then once again she stroked herself. Bella let out a little muffled giggle, _Just like stroking a kitty,_ she thought._

_Her other hand moved down and coated itself in her overflowing pussy. Bella stroked and tickled, using her fingers and her thumb. She worked out how to maintain pressure on her nipples by covering her breasts with her blankets. She loved the pressure that the weight of the blanket put on the pegs, the pain was wonderful._

_Bella felt alive! She felt powerful. She was so full of feeling, she felt free! For the first time in her life she wasn't afraid. She wasn't trying to blend into the 'woodwork', she was feeling her body and it felt beautiful, not plain and ugly like the kids at school teased her. Not 'boyish' and uninteresting, like her mother snapped when she had tried to get Bella to dress like a five dollar whore at the age of ten. She felt good, as she stroked herself, rubbing pressing her fingertips inside of her core. Bella couldn't resist and slid one and then two small fingers inside. She stilled her other ministrations for a moment and concentrated on what it felt like inside her._

_It was hot, moist, and slick, her little tunnel was clinching around her fingers. She pressed them in until she met a slight resistance. Her hymen. Bella bit her lip. She desperately wanted to push through it, but she had overhead the girls at school talking. It was very painful, one girl said she had dried up and had cried for hours. Another told how her boyfriend had forced his 'thing' inside her, even though she was too small and he had stretched her, making her bleed._

_Bella knew that most of the stories were exaggerated, but she was sure that it would hurt. She wasn't ready for that pain, not yet. And so she went back to moving her fingers in and out of her little cunt as her other hand kept stroking the little nub of nerves._

_She was moving closer and closer to that incredible feeling and she pressed her breasts up against the blankets as she increased the speed of her rubbing and her pumping and suddenly her back arched off the bed and she let out a long thin scream._

_Bella lay sweating and shaking as she came down from her incredible high. _Oh. My. God.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

That was the first time she had felt as if she could accomplish anything. She knew from then on that she was different, and while other girls had dreamed of being carried of by a knight in shining armor, Bella had daydreams of being chained up against an ice cold wall, as a man lavished her body in pink welts, bringing her to the brink of orgasm again and again until she screamed out pleading and then he would pinch her peaks and stroke her cunt and she would scream out her release…..

Bella shook her head slightly as she took in the sight of Edward laying across the bed on his stomach. His one arm tucked under his head. His lips were pouting slightly and he had a little frown between his eyes as if he was trying to work out a puzzle.

Bella felt the icicles around her heart crack a little, this man, there were no words to describe how much she loved him. She loved him more because he saw her. He looked into her eyes and he knew her. He understood that she needed more and he gave it to her. Bella needed more now. She knew that to stop herself from falling into a depression or the state that she was in San Francisco with the work situation; she needed to be forced to feel.

Help me Master! She silently pleaded. She reached out a hand but drew it back. Emmett and Rosalie were down the hall and she couldn't have Edward taking her upstairs to spank her back to health, while they watched television.

Bella bit her lip and rolled out of bed. She crossed silently to the dressing room and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve t-shirt, clean underwear and a pair of thick socks. Bella smiled slightly as she fingered the socks before setting them on the counter in the bathroom.

Bella closed the door quietly and took a quick shower. She had scooped her hair up into a high pony tail and she felt much better once she was washed and dressed in fresh clothes.

Bella took one last longing look at Edward and made her way downstairs.

She was surprised to see Emmett sitting in the kitchen alone. He looked to be deep in thought and Bella paused for a moment at the pain and sadness she saw on his face.

"Em? What's wrong?" She said quietly and she came and stood next to him. Emmett brushed his hands over his eyes and Bella realized that he was crying. She put her arms around his massive shoulders and felt him bury his face in her neck.

For long moments Bella stood holding the big man in her arms like a small child. He clung to her, crying out his sorrow and fear.

Bella stroked his dark hair, running her fingers through it the way she did with Edward. Slowly the tears stopped and his breathing evened out. Emmett raised his head and looked into Bella's eyes, which shone with tears and empathy.

"I'm so afraid, Bella…she looks so fragile, lying there…why won't she…" he spoke haltingly as Bella stepped out of his arms and passed him a box of tissues.

"Emmett, I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell Rosalie that I have told you! I am going with her to the doctor tomorrow morning. She told me about how this flu virus has been dragging on and how worried about her you are. She is scared too but she doesn't want to admit it to you. So I am going with her tomorrow and then she is coming home to tell you what is wrong with her! I made her promise to do that." Bella folded her arms as she leaned against the centre island.

"Thank you, Bella." Emmett said and he gave her a small smile.

Bella reached up and kissed his cheek, "You are a wonderful man Emmett Cullen and your wife is lucky to have you." She stepped away from him, "Now, can you please go and wake those other two lazy bones up so that we can eat or else they will never sleep tonight!"

Emmett frowned as he watched Bella begin to heat up the soup and the bread, once she had stopped hugging him, Bella's eyes had gone curiously empty.

"Baby B, are you okay?" He asked and saw Bella's shoulders stiffen before she turned with a fake smile on her face, "Of course I am, now scoot up the stairs and wake them," She pointed to the ceiling "please, Em?" She said and turned back to the stove.

Edward was awake and sitting up against the headboard when Emmett walked into his room after giving his signature two rap warning on the door.

"Up you get, Lazy Ass, your woman sent me upstairs to tell you to get up and come on down for some supper." Emmett stood at the foot of the bed.

Edward stretched and yawned and rubbed his chest, "Hmm. That was a great sleep. Is that the time already? How long have you been up for?" Edward asked as he got up.

Emmett smiled slightly, "About an hour. Bella came down a little while ago. She's going to the doctor with Rosalie tomorrow. Rose made an appointment and asked her to go with her. She doesn't want to worry me! Like I could be anymore fucking worried!" he turned and walked to the door.

Edward made his way towards the bathroom when Emmett's next words stopped him, "By the way, I think that there's something wrong with Bella." He said.

Edward swung around to face his brother, "What do you mean? Is she sick?" he walked towards the door but Emmett put a hand on his chest.

"Whoa there Speedy! I don't think that she's sick, not physically anyway. It's like she is hiding shit behind a really fake good mood and smile." He let out a chuckle, "That girl can't hide shit! Just come downstairs and you'll see what I mean. It could be delayed shock or something…" he shrugged his shoulders and looked thoughtful.

"I've seen that empty, slightly dazed look before, in the line of duty…just come downstairs" Emmett said softly and he left Edward to get dressed.

Edward flung his clothes off and jumped into the shower for a quick wake up. He dressed in jeans and an old INXS t-shirt that he had stolen from his father at some stage.

Edward met Rosalie on the stairs and they made their way downstairs. Edward and Rosalie had had their differences in the past, but there was no doubt that he loved her like a slightly annoying sister. He put an arm around her shoulders as they reached the ground floor and kissed the top of her head.

"You know I love your bitchy ass don't you?" he said and they walked through the dining room and into the kitchen that was warm and cozy with the amazing aroma of freshly baked bread and thick beef soup.

Rosalie pinched his ribs; "You have always loved my ass, pervert!" she quipped and walked over to wrap her arms around her husband from behind him.

Emmett smiled and turned to kiss her quickly, "Oh please don't tell you that the 'Horny Toad' has been trying it on with you again!" he chuckled and the two of them burst out laughing as Edward turned red and swore at them.

Bella looked bemused as she dished up large bowls of the thick, steaming soup that looked more like a casserole. She carried bowls over to the kitchen table where Emmett had helped her to set place mats and spoons.

Bella returned with two loaves of fresh crusty bread that she had pulled into large chunks. She made sure that there was the tub of butter was on the table.

Emmett had poured everyone glasses of water instead of alcohol, as Bella had told him that Rosalie seemed to be keeping her meals down and she didn't want to temp fate by placing wine on the table.

"What is a 'Horny toad'?" Bella asked as she took her place next to Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett were shaking with laughter as Edward shook his head, still red in the face and grumbled to himself as he shook his head and made a great show of ignoring his brother and sister in law.

"Drop it Bella!" He growled at her, but Bella smelled blood. "Emmett, get back on your seat and tell me!" she demanded.

Emmett sneaked a looked at his brother and turned to Bella, "Well, you see, there was a time when Rosie and I were punished for being caught…um…romping with nature as it were..." he said but Edward glared at him.

"Oh fuck it Emmett! I told Bella that you and Rosalie were caught fucking in the vineyard…by the Rents…" Edward sniggered.

"Yeah, so, _Edward_ here was assigned to accompany us out on dates for like three months. So we used to chuck him out of the car when we would 'park' at night…" Emmett said.

Edward snorted into his spoon without looking up, "Park, paaaleeez, you were humping like rabbits in the back seat…" he said darkly.

"Shut up!" Bella entreated and turned back to Emmett, "So you put him out the car…" she prompted.

"So, one night we hear an odd sound as we … you know… Rosie says to me "Baby, what is that?" and I said that it sounded like a toad or something… squeaking and grunting…and then," they started laughing again, "I turned and saw young Eddie here, humping his hand as he watched us!" Bella giggled as she turned to Edward; "Now he left _that_ part of the story out…" she said as Edward glared at them and went back to eating.

He pointed his spoon at Bella's bowl, "Eat, Isabella" he said quietly and Bella pressed her lips together, before she remembered that she was still wearing her collar.

She nodded and began to eat quietly.

Emmett raised his eyes at Rosalie and she smiled and shrugged as she too began to eat.

Dinner was rather relaxed as they spoke of general topics. Edward noticed that every time someone spoke to Bella she responded with a false grin, that looked as if she was in pain and a light tone, but the moment the attention was turned away from her, she almost slumped in her seat and her face took on a blank look.

Edward and Emmett kept the conversation going as they cleaned up the kitchen. Bella waved them out of her way and sent the guys into the den as she and Rosalie made quick work of packing the leftovers away.

Bella put the kettle on to make cups of tea for the two of them as the guys were enjoying a whiskey. Rosalie sat at the counter and watched as Bella set out the tea pot, sugar and milk together with two delicate porcelain tea mugs.

"B, Carlisle phoned me earlier." She said and Bella looked up at her.

"He said that you have an appointment to see a colleague of his on Tuesday?" Rosalie said and Bella nodded, "That's right, Dr Heidi Richardson. She is a physician that has offices here in Sausalito. He wanted me to see someone because of the fact that I have lost so much weight, you know? He even made the appointment for me…" Bella started to roll her eyes and then stopped herself. She smiled sheepishly, "I'm trying to break the habit… So what about my appointment?"

"Well, Carlisle took the liberty of phoning his friend, and asked her to see me as well and she is seeing us both tomorrow at 9 am." Rosalie said in a rush.

Bella looked at her, "Oh! Okay then. Well, we'll kill two birds with one stone then. Hey, it's even better this way, because I was dreading going alone and I know that Edward would just love to go and be all nosy and stuff!" she said with a smile.

Rosalie smiled, "Thanks, B. I really didn't mean to crash your party or anything, but Carlisle says that Esmé is worried about me and I hate worrying her. So, can I just tell Emmett that I am going with you? I mean seriously, I feel so much better, you know? For the past few days." Rosalie nodded towards the tea, "I think it's the tea…" she nudged Bella and smiled. Her smile faded as she looked at her friend.

"What's wrong, Bella? You seem almost, I don't know… pre occupied or something? Are you okay?"

Bella pasted on a smile, "Of course I am, I'm just thinking about tomorrow. Come on, tea's ready. Do you want to join the guys?"

At 10 o'clock, Emmett and Rosalie said goodnight and headed up to bed. Edward sat back on the couch and patted the seat beside him. Bella sat next to Edward and closed her eyes. Edward frowned as he looked at her.

"What's going on?" he asked her quietly.

Bella opened her eyes and stared into his bright green eyes. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. Bella could feel the blush spread over her cheeks and down her neck.

She shrugged instead and picked at an imaginary thread on her pants, "…nothing…idontknow…nothing…" she mumbled.

Edward sighed impatiently, "Isabella, don't hide from me. Look at me please." He said and Bella met his eyes hesitantly.

"Do you remember that you are wearing my collar?" she nodded, "Good. Do you remember what we said would be your punishment for lying to me would be?" Bella nodded again but this time Edward frowned at her, "What is it, Isabella?"

Bella sighed, "As many warm up spanks with your hand as you think is necessary followed by fifteen spanks with _Mr. Bristles_…" Bella rolled her eyes before she could stop herself and Edward's smirk and raised eyebrow told her that he had noticed.

"And for rolling your eyes at me?" he prompted.

"An attention grabber…" she said softly. She bit her lip and looked as if she wanted to say something.

Edward stroked her cheek, "I think a single spanking for the attention grabber as well as a blindfold. Speak, Little Girl"

"Master, could you use a gag instead of a blindfold? I don't want Em and Rose to hear …" she said and blushed again.

Edward nodded. "Okay, go up to the playroom, Isabella. Take your clothes off and wait on the spanking bench for me. This is not going to be fun, Isabella. This is punishment. Hard and fast and then you are going to tell me what the fuck is going on. Do you understand me?"

Bella's breathing hitched and she felt more of the icicles around her heart crack. "Yes Master." She said and Edward motioned at her to leave.

Bella raced up to the playroom. She was afraid of the coming punishment, but at the same time she was almost giddy with the prospect of feeling _something_ again!

She quickly took her clothes off and climbed up onto the bench, and clasped the o ring on the corners with her hands, while she pushed her feet into the stirrups.

She turned her head to the side and tried to ignore the wetness between her legs. The soft leather pressed against her nipples and Bella couldn't help moaning as she rubbed her nipples across the soft material. "Hmmm…" she moaned, but she jumped as she felt a sharp smack land on her left butt cheek.

Edward was hard as he watched her squirm, he leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "This. Is. Not. Fun." He hissed as he reached down and pressed the ball gag between her teeth. Edward fastened the gag and checked that it was not hurting or marking her.

He quickly pulled out lengths of soft rope and bound her wrists to the single middle O ring at the top end of the bench. He moved down and pulled her butt further off the end of the bench, while keeping her feet in the stirrups. He bound her ankles. This stretch Bella's torso along the bench and she could already feel and ache in her shoulder blades as the muscle was stretched.

"I am going to start you warm up. Then I will begin your punishment. When I am finished you will kiss Mr. Bristles and you will thank me for your punishment, do you understand?" Edward said.

Bella nodded. Edward pushed a small bell into her hands. "This will serve as your safe word. If you are in extreme discomfort or if you have trouble breathing or are cramping up, you use it without hesitation. Okay?" Bella nodded again.

"Okay, let's begin with your warm up…and Isabella? This room is sound proof…" he said with a chuckle.

Bella's warm-up was swift and thorough. Edward made sure that he spread the warm up spanks over the fleshy part of her perk bottom as well as a few on the tops of her thighs.

Her flesh was bright pink and Edward ignored the twitching cock in his pants. He lifted the brush and held it for Bella to see. "Punishment." He said.

Bella closed her eyes and readied herself for the pain. Edward set a steady pace. He counted five spanks and then paused, giving Bella time to adjust. "Are you green?" he asked and she nodded.

The next five were harder and Bella felt the pain break through the shell that she had built around herself. It was breaking her resolve, cracking the thin veneer of control that she had coated herself in since she woke up this morning.

Edward paused again and looked at Bella's face. She wasn't done yet. Edward could see that her tears were just a reaction to the pain, but she hadn't broken down yet. She hadn't given herself over to it yet. Five more should do it. He knelt in front of her face and touched her cheek. Bella opened her eyes.

"Are you ready for more?" he asked quietly. Bella nodded vigorously and tried to talk around her gag. Edward frowned at her, "I didn't give you permission to talk, Isabella! If you keep this up, I will give you more than fifteen!" he stared hard at her, letting her know that he wasn't kidding. Bella nodded and quieted down.

"Good girl." He murmured and brushed his fingers through her hair gently.

He stood up and walked back to the delicious sight of her now bright pink ass and thighs. Edward could see her juices pooling on the bench. He hardened his resolve and resisted the temptation of touching her sweet pussy.

The last five were almost unbearable. Bella screamed as the blows landed on her already tender skin. After the first two spanks, the dam inside of Bella burst and she screamed in agony from the shattering pieces of her control. She raged and cried and Edward felt relief was over him as he watched her come apart. This was what she had wanted. This is what she should have asked for, but was too embarrassed? Too afraid? Too ashamed to ask for? The realisation made Edward frown and the last three spanks were delivered harder still. He was punishing her. Not for the silly lie, but for withholding this from him! He was her Master, goddamn it! This was his job, to give Isabella what she needed! And she had hidden it from him and disguised it in a lie!

The silence in the room was almost deafening. The only sounds were Bella's sobs and Edward's heavy panting from the workout.

He untied her ankles and ran his fingers over the reddened flesh. He stretched her legs out and Bella let out a moan of appreciation at his ministrations. Edward moved around and untied her hands and massaged the skin and the muscles of her arms and shoulders. Bella was shaking and whimpering as the tears flowed freely.

Edward untied the ball gag and he had to pry it out of her mouth. "Open!" he growled at her and Bella unclenched her jaw. Edward reached down and massaged her cheeks and jaw, cajoling her muscles to relax.

He hitched his hands under her arms and lifted her. Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moved to wrap her legs around his waist, but Edward stopped her.

"No, Isabella. It's not over yet. I want you to kneel down." He said as he lowered her to the ground.

Bella moaned loudly as her ass came into contact with the backs of her knees. She wiped the drool, mucus and tears off her cheek and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She forced herself to relax and took a shuddering breath as her hot skin came into contact with her legs again.

Bella looked down at the floor. Edward sat in the armchair across the floor.

"Crawl to me." He said quietly.

Bella had not had to do that before, but she didn't hesitate and she pushed herself up and crawled to his feet. She stayed on her hands and knees in front of Edward.

Edward put his hand out and stroked her hair. Bella sighed in relief and contentment. Her Master was pleased with her again. "Look at me, Little Girl"

Bella looked up into his dark eyes. She waited. "Now, you will kiss Mr. Bristles and thank me for your punishment."

Edward held the brush in front of her. Bella gently kissed the polished wood that had released her. "Thank you Master for punishing me. Your submissive is grateful." She said.

Edward nodded, "now, once more, what was going on with you?" his voice brooked not argument and Bella finally spoke up.

"Master, I am sorry that I lied to you. I should have asked you to sp…spank me. I needed to feel something and I have felt as if I was under water since last night or locked up inside my own head. The pain helps me, it sets me free and I should have asked you instead of deceiving you into punishing me." Bella let out a shuddering breath as the last bit of the wall broke and splintered.

She was at peace. She was calm and she knew that once again Edward had saved her. She looked into his eyes and smiled a genuine smile of love and happiness.

"I'm better now Master." She said.

Edward leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching. "I'm very glad Isabella. But if you ever withhold your needs from me again, I promise you, you will not sit down for a week! Are we clear?" Bella could see that he was serious.

"Yes Master. Clear as crystal" she said a bit saucily and Edward shook his head and smirked.

"Aah and my little smartass is back! Come on, let's go and shower and then we must get you into bed, Little Girl, but first… turn around."

Edward saw a look of sadness in her eyes for a moment, but then it was gone as she nodded and slowly turned around. Edward removed the collar and kissed her neck.

"Come on baby, I need to rub some cream into your ass." He stood up and held out his hand. He helped Bella to her feet and she winced at the tenderness. Edward smirked at her as he helped her into the gown hanging behind the door.

"You will need to clean up the playroom before your doctor's appointment, okay?" he said as he switched off the lights and closed the playroom door. Bella nodded and held his hand as they walked into their bedroom.

After a long hot shower Edward had Bella lie on a giant bath sheet as he rubbed her down with cream that soothed her still smarting flesh and aching muscles. Later Bella curled into Edward's side taking care to keep her ass away from any contact.

She slept well and there were no nightmares at all.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up to the feeling of Edward pressing his hard cock into the still tender flesh of her ass and she grumbled and tried to pull away from him. Edward chuckled into her neck and Bella rolled onto her stomach as she opened her eyes.

"Seriously? You think this is funny or sexy or both? At this hour, Edward?" she glared at him as she stared into his grinning face.

"Good morning my little ray of sunshine!" he quipped and Bella pinched his chest.

"Ow!" He pouted and frowned as he rubbed the sore spot.

Bella laughed, "Oh you big baby!" she rolled carefully to the side of the bed and sat up slowly. Her ass was a little tender, but it wasn't sore. She smiled down at Edward.

"I'm going to workout and then I'm going to clean the playroom, before Maggie gets here, or your brother gets up." Bella said and she got out of bed.

"Bella" she turned to face him, "Come here, I need to see your behind."

Bella walked around the bed and blushed a little as she turned her ass towards Edward. He noticed a couple of feint marks but no bruising. He leaned forward and kissed her left cheek.

Bella squealed and spun around, "Edward!" she said in a loud whisper.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "What? I can fuck your ass but I can't kiss it? That's ridiculous! Anyway, you are good to go…" he said and Bella walked into the dressing room muttering about being crude first thing in the morning.

Suddenly arms wound around her as he pushed her further into the dressing room. "You love me being crude first thing in the morning." He said as he bit her neck just under her ear.

Bella moaned and her head rolled back against his chest.

Hmmm…

"No! We can't do this now. Stop trying to distract me." She admonished and she reached up to pull out her gym clothes.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella shook the hand of Heidi Richardson. The woman was perhaps in her late forties. She was short and plump with a head of blonde curls and smiling brown eyes.

Bella's appointment was first and after a brief examination and the drawing of some blood, and the collecting of a sample of urine, Bella sat in Dr Richardson's office.

Rosalie had gone off with the medical tech to get her blood drawn and her urine tested as well.

"Okay, Bella. I've looked over some of the tests that I've got. Basically, you are a healthy young woman. You are underweight and I will be giving you some supplements to assist in boosting your immune system. Your iron is a little low and I know that you have suffered a recent traumatic event. You have a bit of bruising on your cheek and a cut on your chin, but otherwise you seem to be okay, physically. How are you doing emotionally?"

Bella smiled, "I am dealing with it. My boyfriend is a great help and we are talking about my emotions as they come up."

Heidi smiled and nodded, "Okay. Well, the deal is ten pounds is what we are aiming for here. You will follow the eating plan that Carlisle has given you and continue with your protein shakes."

Heidi laughed at Bella's face, "I know they aren't the best tasting, but you can mask the taste. I will see you in two weeks."

She stood up and shook hands with Bella again. "It was very nice to meet you, Bella." She said as she opened the door.

Rosalie stood up as Bella walked into the waiting room.

Heidi smiled at her, "Mrs. Cullen, you can come through" she said as the nurse handed her Rosalie's file.

Rosalie looked at Bella and then back at Heidi, "Could Bella come with me?" she asked. Heidi could see that Rosalie was looking nervous and smiled, "Of course." She said and led the way back into her office.

She led Rosalie through to the exam room and asked her to sit on the bed.

After checking her eyes, ears and throat she asked Rosalie about her menstrual cycle and Rosalie told her that her period had been erratic and had been for some time.

Rosalie told her about the flu like symptoms that she had had, combined with the stomach bug. Heidi smiled at her as she finished talking and asked her to lie down. Rosalie clutched Bella's hand and Bella rubbed her cold fingers between her hands.

"Relax Rosie. It's going to be okay." Bella whispered as she leaned over the bed.

"She's right you know. You can't worry about something until you know what you are dealing with. I just need to get something, so just unbutton your blouse and unzip your pants for me." Heidi said.

They didn't say anything to each other as they waited.

Heidi was back, wheeling in a machine. "What's that?" Rosalie asked in a high pitched voice as the technician came into the small room.

"This is an ultrasound machine. It'll pick up ulcers or other stomach disorders that you may have in your intestines or bowels."

The tech smiled as she squired some cold jelly onto Rosalie's stomach. The machine was switched on and the tech pushed a microphone looking object into Rosalie's stomach. Bella heard a feint swishing noise and a black, grainy picture came onto the small screen.

"Hmmm… okay let's see….okay, that looks fine…aah, there…see?" the technician was grinning and so was Dr. Richardson.

Bella stared at the picture. _What the fuck was that?_

Rosalie was frowning, "What is it? Do I have an ulcer? A tumor?"

Dr. Richardson nodded to the technician as she turned up the volume and an odd noise filled the room.

A fast swishing sound. Strangely familiar. Steady. Strong. Like the sound of a beating heart.

"What…" Rosalie stared at the screen.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she screamed and Bella jumped.

Dr. Richardson was grinning, "No, I'm not, you are pregnant, Mrs. Cullen, very pregnant. From the calculations that I have done and the size of the fetus, I would say you are about fifteen or sixteen weeks along. Congratulations!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella and Rosalie sat in the waiting room as they waited for the receptionist to make a follow up appointment for Rosalie to see Dr Richardson's partner in the Women's wellness centre, Dr Stevenson, who was an obstetrician.

Bella was grinning from ear to ear as she listened to Rosalie curse Emmett over and over and then she would whip out the pictures of "baby Cullen" and stare lovingly at the image. Dr Richardson had sent for Dr. Stevenson for a confirmation of her "diagnosis."

After a lengthy discussion on the effects of Morning sickness, which Dr Stevenson said Rosalie might be getting over, they spoke about her loss of weight. Rosalie as immediately given a vitamin injection to boost her system and she would be following a strict diet. She had to gain weight. She would continue to see both of the doctors who would monitor her general health while the other looked after her prenatal care.

Bella phoned Alice at Rosalie's request and asked her if her and Jasper and Esmé and Carlisle could meet them at the house in an hour, she invited them for tea and said that they needed to speak to the family altogether.

"I'm having a baby… fuck me…I'm having a baby…" Rosalie whispered and Bella laughed.

"Yes you are!" they looked at each other and they hugged each other.

"Thank you Bella!" Rosalie whispered into her hair and Bella hugged her tightly.

"Anytime, Sister Bean." She said.

Rosalie pulled back and glared at her, "What?"

Bella laughed and nodded, "Yep, Sister Bean, because, I'm sorry Rosie, but your baby looks like a bean…"

Rosalie giggled and nodded, "Yeah it does. Must take after his father…"

The appointments were confirmed and the girls walked outside, where Brian was ready to escort them and Anderson was waiting for them at Edward's SUV.

"Andy, I know that Edward asked you to take us straight home, but could you please stop at the book store?" Bella asked.

They spent about thirty minutes in the store, under the watchful eyes of both Brian and Anderson. At Anderson's suggestion, Bella had called Edward to tell him of their plans to be a little late. She assured him that they were fine and promised to be home soon.

Armed with books on pregnancy, parenthood, baby names, breastfeeding, child rearing and a ton of other subjects related to babies and children they left the store.

Emmett and Edward were pacing. Everyone had arrived and was waiting for the girls to get home.

Something was up. Edward could hear it in Bella's voice. Maggie shouted at them to calm down and she sent them into the den with mugs of hot chocolate.

Edward sat at his piano, while Emmett sat down with a crossword puzzle. Alice and Jasper sat on the couch talking quietly while Carlisle and Esmé visited with Maggie and Reggie in the kitchen.

Bella and Rosalie arrived home and chaos broke out. Esme was wringing her hands and she looked as if she was ready to start crying again.

Bella just held up her hands and asked everybody to give them some space and she and Rosalie walked in to the den.

Everybody crowded into the den around the girls.

Everyone was talking at once, asking questions, until Rosalie shouted at them to shut up!

Bella walked over to Edward and stood in front of him.

"Are you okay, Baby?" he asked as he kissed her passionately.

Bella smiled at him, "I am fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Your dad was spot on. My iron is a little low and I've got tons of supplements to take for a while, but I. am. Fine" she said and kissed him.

Edward grinned and hugged her.

Emmett pulled Rosalie into his arms. "What did she say?"He asked nervously and Rosalie smiled at him.

"Well I have some vitamin supplements that I need to take and I need to avoid certain foods for a while. Also no drinking. Other than that, Dr Richardson says I'll be just fine." Rosalie said.

Emmett smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, there's just one thing…" she said and everyone held their breath.

"Let me see…" Rosalie said and she pulled the ultrasound out of her bag, "Hmmm…what's this?" she handed him the small picture.

Emmett frowned. "What _is_ this? Give me a clue…" he said as he tried to work out what the fuck was in the photo. She _was_ sick…

Esmé gasped and put her hands over her mouth as she began to cry. Carlisle had tears in his eyes as he pulled his wife into his arms.

Alice was staring at everyone as if they were crazy. Jasper had guessed and was smiling.

Rosalie smiled, "Four letters…hmm… in about twenty four weeks it will be crying for the first time…."

Emmett's eyes shot up to hers. He couldn't move. Rosalie nodded as happy tears began to fall, "Meet Baby Cullen, Daddy." She whispered.

Emmett screamed like a girl and everybody started crying and shouting.

Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Maggie and Esmé squealed and laughed as they cried, as Emmett ran around the den whooping and screaming.

Emmett stopped running around and stood still for a minute and then he shouted at the top of his voice:

"FUCKING HELL! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

A/N: We needed a bit of lemony fluffy stuff, like the inside of a lemon meringue pie. Tangy and sweet. Your reviews and comments mean the world to me – thank you for all the love. Fi, you are without a doubt the best non-Beta Beta in the universe. I don't know how you put up with me!

With love till next time,

Michele


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – the twisted plot is mine!

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION - AND IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 – PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

_End of Chapter 41:_

_Emmett's eyes shot up to hers. He couldn't move. Rosalie nodded as happy tears began to fall, "Meet Baby Cullen, Daddy." She whispered._

_Emmett screamed like a girl and everybody started crying and shouting._

_Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Maggie and Esmé squealed and laughed as they cried, as Emmett ran around the den whooping and screaming._

_Emmett stopped running around and stood still for a minute and then he shouted at the top of his voice:_

"_FUCKING HELL! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" _

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

CHAPTER 42

Esmé shouted at her son for using such foul language and then wrapped her arms around him as she cried and kissed his cheeks.

"You can't use that kind of language anymore, Son; you are going to be a father! Oh! I'm going to be a grandmother. Carlisle!" Esmé turned to where her husband stood beaming down at Rosalie with his hand gently covering hers on her stomach.

"Yes, my Love?" He said as he looked at Esmé. She hadn't looked this happy in a long time.

"We are getting old!" Esmé complained and everyone laughed.

Carlisle smirked as he raised an eyebrow, "You didn't seem to think that this morning, Love…."

Esmé blushed and giggled.

Edward glared at his mother and then his father, "DAD! Oh my God! You are as bad as Emmett!"

After the chaos died down a little, Bella went to check on lunch and helped Maggie set the dining room table. Once that task was completed Bella called everyone sit down. Everyone helped themselves while Edward returned with a bottle of champagne and a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

Emmett almost carried Rosalie to the table, but she told him that he was fussing too much and she was capable of walking the few meters to the dining room table.

Esmé waited until everyone was seated. She cleared her throat and looked uncharacteristically annoyed at her daughter in law.

"Rosalie Cullen, you have been ill for months! You are sixteen weeks pregnant and that means that you have been hiding your symptoms for at least three months now!" she held up her hand when Rosalie began to protest, "I'm not interested in excuses, and this goes for everyone in this family: We don't hide things like this! We do not pretend that everything is fine when we know that it's not! I don't care if you thought that your body had been invaded by aliens, you talk to somebody! You tell someone! You come to your Dad and me!"

Carlisle ran his hand over Esme's back gently trying to calm her down. Esmé looked around the table as tears fell down her cheeks, "You… all of you, are our lives… and we…" Esmé swallowed a sob, "we would die if we had to live without any one of you…" Esmé turned away and blew her nose into a tissue that Maggie had put into her hand. Bella heard sobs from around the table as she turned her head into Edward's neck and cried.

Esmé turned back and looked into the faces of her family, "So, you all have an obligation to make a promise here and now that you will tell someone if you even think that there may be a problem… or if something is wrong, physically, emotionally, I really don't care…do you promise?"

Carlisle looked at his wife and he wiped her tears off her cheek, he felt his own tears fall and reached up to wipe them off his face before he turned to face his family.

"Your mother is right, you know. No more secrets, or half truths or lies. Is everyone agreed?" He said sternly.

Everyone nodded and murmured their acquiescence. Rosalie jumped up and ran around the table and knelt down at Esme's chair. She buried her head in Esme's lap. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I was so selfish…"

Esmé reached down and stroked Rosalie's hair as she whispered words of love and reassurance to her. The Cullen's had known Rosalie from when she and Emmett met in 2nd Grade – and hated each other.

Esmé remembered all the years that Emmett would come into the house and slam his door in a foul temper because of something that Rosalie had done or said. She remembered one night when Emmett was about ten years old.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Esmé was setting the table for dinner when Emmett had come storming into the house, slamming the front door._

"_Emmett McCarthy Cullen! What is all the noise about?" She shouted at her son. _

_Emmett tried to walk passed his mother to the staircase but she stopped him. Esmé gasped as she took in his torn T-shirt and jeans, his dirty face and hands and lastly the bloody lip and the nasty looking gash over his eye._

"_CARLISLE!" Esmé screamed as Emmett tried to twist out of his mother's grasp._

"_Ma! Don't! Just leave it, it's not a big deal…" he whispered desperate to keep his father from seeing him._

_Emmett groaned as he heard and then saw Carlisle come hurrying into the hallway from his office._

_Five year old Alice and seven year old Edward came running down the stairs to see what all the excitement was about._

"_Wow! Em, who did you hit?" Edward exclaimed and then he cringed as his father's eyes shot up to glare at him._

"_Upstairs, to your rooms, the both of you! Now!" Carlisle rarely raised his voice to his children or anyone, so when he did; the children reacted immediately by turning and scampering back upstairs._

"_Emmett, go into the surgery Son. Let's get you cleaned up." At Carlisle's quiet command, Emmett turned and walked quickly to his father's home surgery._

_Esmé turned worried eyes to her husband, "Carlisle…" she said quietly and he smiled into her eyes as he pulled her into his arms._

"_Oh come on, Worrywart! He is going to be fine, well as fine as he can be after I've punished him for fighting!" Carlisle said softly and then he chuckled as Esmé stiffened and tried to pull away from him._

"_Carlisle Cullen, don't you dare…" he leaned down and kissed her pouting lips._

_As he moved away to attend to his son, he looked back at her, "Down, Mama Bear! Relax! I won't discipline him any more than I have to. Trust me okay?" _

_Esmé nodded and Carlisle walked towards his office._

_Emmett was waiting for him in the surgery that stood on one side of the office._

_Carlisle walked in and moved to wash his hands. "Take your shirt off, Emmett." He said quietly._

_Emmett obeyed but Carlisle could see the worry in his eyes, along with a look of smug satisfaction..._

_He began to wipe the dirt away with swabs. "So, do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked._

_Emmett was scowling and Carlisle had to bite back a smile as he saw his son trying to hide the fact that he was in pain._

"_What do you care? Just punish me, Daddy." Emmett squirmed and bit the side of his hand as Carlisle prodded gently around the cut above his eyebrow._

"_Hmm... this is going to need a couple of stitches." Carlisle saw Emmett squeeze his eyes shut. He reached out hand stroked his son's unruly mop of black hair back from his forehead. Emmett's eyes opened as he looked up into his father's concerned blue eyes that were so like his own. _

"_Em, please talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk, Son. Now what was this about? You are not usually one for fighting." Carlisle coaxed him gently as he prepared the local anesthetic injection._

_Emmett balled his hand into a fist as his father numbed the area around his eyebrow. Carlisle kept stroking Emmett's hair and soothing him with words of encouragement._

_Once the area was numb, Carlisle wasted no time in cleaning the area and stitching it up. He cleaned up the rest of Emmett's face and slit lip. When he had finished he was surprised to see tears in his son's eyes._

"_Emmett?" _

"_She hates me Daddy…" Emmett said with such sorrow that Carlisle felt his breath catch in his throat. He threw down his gloves and pulled Emmett into his arms. He felt his son's young, strong body curl into his own and his arms tightened around him._

_After Emmett had cried and the tears had been wiped away, Emmett told him how he had been walking to the bus stop when he had heard someone shouting. He had turned and seen Rosalie Hale being pushed to the ground by some boys, one of whom was James Denali. Even though Rosalie had been a pain in his behind since he had met her when they were six years old, he had never physically hurt her. Without stopping to think, Emmett ran across the road and had pushed and shoved the boys away from her and had tried to help a screaming and kicking Rosalie to her feet. _

_First of all she had punched him in the mouth as he leaned forward to help her to her feet and then when she had seen that it was him, she had screamed even louder that he was an oaf and a 'waste of space' and she had pushed him with surprising force that had sent him crashing into the sidewalk, where he had received the gash on his head._

_Rosalie had covered her mouth with her hands as she had seen the blood spurt from Emmett's face and she had run off with a last "I hate you Emmett Cullen!"_

_Emmett had walked home that day and had stayed hidden in the tree house until he was too hungry to stay any longer._

_Carlisle hid his smile in his son's neck as he held him. _

_Once Emmett had quietened down, Carlisle led him into his office and he sat down in his chair with Emmett curled up in his lap. The fact that Emmett was almost too big to fit in his lap was beside the point._

"_I tried to help her, Dad. And she… hates me. Why?" Emmett asked as he hiccupped._

_Carlisle smiled at him, "I don't think that she hates you at all, Son. Sometimes girls say things but they actually mean the opposite." He saw the confused look on Emmett's face and went on to explain._

"_Remember last week when your Mom was sad because I couldn't come home for our special dinner? She was crying and sad and wouldn't talk to me?" Emmett nodded._

"_Well, remember that every time we asked her what was wrong, she said 'nothing'?" Emmett nodded again, "Well, she actually meant that something big was wrong, but she said nothing. Well, it's the same thing here, I think. Rosalie doesn't hate you, but she was embarrassed and upset and probably a little afraid and so she said something nasty to you before you could say something to her…" _

_Emmett looked at his father for a while and then nodded, "Dad, girls are really, REALLY weird" he said seriously and Carlisle nodded._

"_Yes they are, now while you know that I won't allow you to fight, I want you to know that I am very, very proud of you for defending a young lady, even if she says that she didn't want your help." Carlisle smiled and lifted Emmett off his lap._

_They were talking as they walked into the dining room. Carlisle sent Emmett upstairs to change into clean clothes. Esmé didn't say anything but she smiled when she saw that Emmett was looking much better and none the worse for wear. She walked over to Carlisle and slipped her arm around his waist. _

"_Everything okay, Darling?" She whispered._

_Carlisle nodded and kissed her neck, "Yep, I think our son is in love with Rosalie Hale…" he whispered._

_Rosalie Hale phoned Emmett that evening. He frowned when he answered the ringing phone._

"_Hello, this is Emmett." He said._

"_Um, this…this is Rosalie…Rosalie Hale…" the hesitant voice on the other end of the line said._

"_Yes?" His voice sounded gruff and harsh._

"_I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I hurt you today…" Rosalie began but Emmett cut her short._

"_You didn't hurt me! It wasn't even sore…" Emmett caught his father's gaze and he felt the heat in his face._

"_Fine! If you are going to be nasty to me then just forget it! I wanted to say 'thank you', but now I wish that I hadn't bothered!" Rosalie's voice rose in embarrassment and anger._

_There was silence for a few minutes, with only the sound of their breathing._

_Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed._

"_Thank you for phoning Rosie, I didn't mean to be a pig to you…It's just that I know that you hate me 'n all…" he began._

"_I don't!"_

"_What?"_

"_I don't…hate you, I mean. You are…well, you tease me and all, but you aren't mean to me. I don't hate you, Emmett Cullen" Her sweet voice lowered until it was all but a whisper._

_Emmett could feel himself blushing furiously as a silly grin spread across his face, "Yeah? Well, I don't hate you either, Rosie. You're… you're okay for a girl." He whispered back._

_Rosalie giggled. "Yeah?"_

"_Yeah. So…would you maybe like to come over to my house sometime? We have an awesome tree house and…I could show it to you…" he said._

"_I'd like that...and Emmett?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't mind you calling me Rosie."_

"_Oh! Okay. So I'll see you tomorrow? Will you ask your Mom if you can come?"_

"_Okay. I'll see you then. Night Emmett"_

"_Good Night Rosie."_

_And so it began._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

After Rosalie had calmed down and had taken her seat next to Emmett again, the conversation flowed around the baby and the due date, which was set for around 24th of May. Esmé and Rosalie were discussing which of the rooms would be used as the nursery and Esmé suggested that they begin with the cleanup crew that was coming in and they should have the furniture removed.

After lunch, Carlisle mentioned that he had scheduled the meeting with their attorney the following day and suggested that all the ladies be occupied elsewhere. Esmé had made arrangements for Rosalie to go to Alice's house so that they could discuss paint colors. Kate was going to be home and Esmé had asked Maggie to cook up some meals that Garrett could heat up for them. The girls were going to take the food over the next day.

Bella was insisting that she had to go in to work. Edward was not very happy about her decision and asked to see her in the study.

Bella squared her shoulders and followed Edward into his study. He walked to his desk and sat down behind it. Bella stifled a sigh. She knew that when Edward distanced himself from her, it was never a good sign. Bella walked over and sat down facing him.

Edward could feel his anger simmering under the surface of his calm demeanor. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Bella.

"I don't think that you should be going to work right now." He said quietly. His dark stormy gaze belied his calm tone.

Bella nodded and made sure that she kept her temper under control.

"I know you don't, but Edward, please understand. I have a job to do. Riley really took a chance with me in offering me this job when I was a basket case! I haven't worked for him for very long and it's only two weeks to Christmas! We are having one of our busiest times right now." She shook her head gently, "Staying home is not an option, right now, Babe." Bella spoke quietly but firmly, even though she wanted to shout at Edward for being a jackass.

Edward was shaking his head, "I still don't want you to go. You have been injured… you need to rest" his voice rose in anger. Bella took a deep breath, _he is so fucking stubborn!_

"Edward, please don't make a big deal out of this. I'm going to work tomorrow. I will be home as soon as I can. Nothing is going to happen to me… come on… Andy will stick to me like glue!" She said quietly, but with determination.

She got up and walked around the table. Edward was glaring at her. _She is so fucking stubborn!_

Bella slipped her arms around his stiff neck and pushed his seat back so that she could slide onto his lap.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed his unresponsive lips, over and over until she felt Edward snake his arms around her waist and his mouth opened under hers.

"Mmmm, you aren't always going to be able to seduce me, Miss Swan…" he murmured as Bella deepened the kiss.

"I can always try, Mr. Cullen…" she whispered as she gripped his hair in her fists lightly and tugged him closer.

Edward smiled against her lips, "It won't always be this easy, you know. You'd better put manipulation into your journal amongst the list of things you need to confess to your Master this weekend…"

Bella squirmed in excitement, "My ass is still tender…" she said and pulled back to look at him.

Bella was pleased to see that the frown between his eyes had smoothed out and he had a smirk on his beautiful lips.

Edward nodded his approval, "Good, you are supposed to feel tender. It is a reminder to you of why we had to get to that point, Isabella…"

Bella bit her lip as she felt her breathing pick up. Edward grinned as he noticed her reaction and his hand came out and smacked her hip lightly.

"Come on, before my parents think that we are having rampant sex in here…" he lifted her off his lap.

Bella pouted and moved towards the door, "Well, that was an opportunity lost, Mr. Cullen…" she said with a wink and she left him sitting there with a hard on.

_So fucking cute! Little cocktease… two can play that game…_

Bella quickly found Rosalie and Alice and she asked them to accompany her upstairs to her studio.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Reggie spent some time talking about the upcoming meeting with Jeremiah Jenks and then they decided to play a game of pool while Esmé and Maggie began cooking the meals for Kate and Garrett.

Bella had made sure that her presents for the family had all been securely put away before she opened the door to Rosalie and Alice.

She quickly explained what she wanted to give Edward for Christmas and Alice and Rosalie were excited and only too happy to assist.

Alice used some lengths of fabric that Bella had found in the large trunk that had been pushed into a corner of her studio and draped them over the couch and they pinned some lengths to the wall behind it.

Rosalie suggested that because of the bruises on Bella's cheek and neck, that they use lighting and profile shots. Alice went downstairs and returned with her makeup bag. When Bella stepped back and looked into the mirror, she couldn't believe what an awesome job Alice had done.

She had used a cover up stick and the marks were much less noticeable. Her eyes were dark and smoky, her lashes long and thick.

Bella was grateful, but in the series of photographs that she had planned out, her face wasn't the focal point…Bella let Alice into the playroom quietly, where she extracted what they were looking for. Before she could close the door, Rosalie looked in and proclaimed that it was perfect.

Alice officially kept watch for the rest of the afternoon, while Rosalie and Bella worked on capturing the exact images that Bella wanted.

Bella had been thinking of what she could get Edward for Christmas for some time when the idea came to her. She wanted to give him a series of photographs of herself, in various submissive poses, to portray her submission and love to him.

She didn't want pornographic pictures, but she wanted them to be tasteful and yes, if she was perfectly honest, she wanted them to be provocative enough to elicit a reaction out of her Master.

Rosalie thought that it was a wonderful idea and Alice even went so far as to ask Bella if she would be willing to take some pictures of her for Jasper for his birthday which was in February.

Just over an hour and a half later, Bella heard Edward call her name and the three girls' hurriedly cleaned up the playroom and closed the door, tiptoeing across to the studio.

Bella dressed with lightning speed, she washed her face in the bathroom and wiped whatever she could off, while Alice and Rosalie sprawled themselves out on her couch.

Bella walked across the studio and was fiddling with a camera when Edward opened her door.

"Baby, Mom and Dad want to go and Rosalie, Emmett is looking for you...what is that stuff on your face?" He noticed the guilty look on Bella's face and her flushed cheeks as well as the excited looked in Alice's eyes as she got up and practically danced passed him.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Bella and walked out muttering to herself.

"Oh! Its makeup, Alice was playing around…we were fooling around…" she shrugged and tried to look unruffled. Bella wiped her hands on the legs of her jeans nervously as she chewed her bottom lip and looked everywhere else but at Edward.

_Now, what is she up to?_ He thought with a mental sigh.

Edward stood against her doorframe as Bella quickly put her camera back onto the shelf and switched off the lights.

She moved to slip passed him, but Edward's hand shot out and he put it on her hip, stopping her.

Bella jumped and Edward hid his smirk. "What's got you so nervous, Little Girl?" He said and Bella felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of The Voice.

_Oh Fuck!_

"Um," lick of lips, "Nothing… nothing at all…" she said in a high pitched tone that was a dead giveaway.

Edward patted her hip and pushed himself off the doorframe and towards the stairs. Bella let out a sigh of relief and quickly moved to the staircase.

"Bella?" Edward said behind her.

_Hmmm, she's up to something…_

Bella turned and felt her breath catch as she saw him frown slightly; he was looking inside the playroom.

_Oh Fuck!_

"Hmmm?" She didn't trust her voice right now.

"The lights are on in here… were you in here?" He asked and then he almost burst out laughing as Bella looked as if she wanted to puke.

She thought quickly, and was about to answer truthfully, when she was saved by Alice coming up the stairs.

"What's taking you so long? Come on you two! Really Edward; the playroom now! Don't you think that it is a little inappropriate with Mom and Dad in the house?" She teased as she pulled Bella down the stairs.

Bella dared to look back as she turned the corner and she saw Edward's eyebrow cocked as he looked at her and Alice.

_Oh Fuck!_

They walked down the stairs and Bella and Alice made arrangements for Alice to come over on Thursday evening. Edward and Jasper and a few of the Doms were meeting with Garrett and Kate had arranged for the submissives to get together. Alice said that seeing as Kate would be laid up in bed, she didn't think that the meeting was still on.

"I'll phone you later and let you know, okay Twister?" She said quietly as they walked into the hallway.

Bella nodded quickly and kissed Carlisle and Esmé goodbye. Jasper hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Glad to see you are okay, Darlin" he said and smiled.

Bella hugged him back, "You look better too, handsome." She smiled as Edward walked up behind her.

"Get off my girlfriend!" He growled playfully at Jasper. Jasper laughed and rolled his eyes.

Emmett had taken Rosalie upstairs to rest, as per doctors' orders and Bella and Edward walked into the den.

"So, are you going to tell me about what you were up to upstairs?" He asked.

Bella bit her lip and sighed, "It's…it's a surprise…a good surprise, I promise, but please don't ask me anymore, because then you are going to ruin it! Okay?" She stared at him expectantly.

Edward felt a curl of excitement in his stomach.

He simply smiled and nodded, "Okay".

Bella let out the breath that she had been holding.

Edward walked over to his iHome and put on a jazz playlist. Bella excused herself and went to fetch her journal. When she got back, Edward was stretched out on one of the couches, with an arm over his eyes. The fire was on and Bella sank down on the carpet and put her journal on the coffee table.

It was quiet and Bella let the tranquility infuse into her spirit. She let out a soft sigh. She felt peaceful and safe. Bella knew that having Edward spank her the previous night would shock most women, but she knew that it was the one way to break down the defensive shield that she seemed to build around herself.

She allowed herself to think of Jacob and Jim. She didn't even know what their conditions were. Even though Bella felt a shimmer of fear, she knew that standing up to Jacob the way she did, even though Edward had thought that she was insane for taking so many risks with her life, had made Bella realize _that she was so much stronger than she had ever thought possible!_

Bella got up and poured herself a mug of steaming coffee and carried it back to the den. She sat down and opened her journal. She wrote down the basics that she entered every day. What she had eaten; how long she had slept for; one good thing that had happened to her and one thing she would change about her day.

_**Bella's Entry: - The good thing(s) that happened to me today:**_

_**Rosie is pregnant and that's a very good thing – another good thing is that I have begun to work on the OMP****_

Bella smiled to herself, all this writing in code was like being a kid again, except that she hoped that she remembered what her shorthand meant!

_**The one thing that I would change about today: (2 things)**_

_**I wish that I didn't feel responsible for everything that happened this weekend. Some of the guilt that I was feeling was beaten out of my ass by my Master, but I can't help feeling that I am responsible for all of this mess! I can't believe that I was so stupid, that I didn't see what was so glaringly obvious to Edward, the fact that I was in danger. If it wasn't for me, Kate wouldn't be shot; if it wasn't for me, Ali wouldn't be so traumatized; if it wasn't for me Rosalie wouldn't have been put in danger, nor would her baby… if it wasn't for me! **_

_**I know that I am going to probably get into trouble for writing this, but Kate said that above all I have to be honest and so this is me **__**being absolutely honest**__**. I don't understand why all these people love me and care about me – I have only caused trouble for my Master and his entire family since I came on the scene! I love Edward; he is an amazing and loving Master. As a boyfriend, he is everything and more that I could ever ask for, but I'm not sure what I give to him. He makes me want to strive to be the best person, woman, artist, and submissive that I can be – I feel worthless, dirty, tarnished, used up; fucked up. Forgotten! **_

_**Then there is the trial to think about; FUCK! What if it goes to trial? I can't do this**_

_**So if I could change one other thing about today, I would like to begin to love myself…**_

Bella was surprised when she felt a tear plop down on her hand; she hadn't even realized that she was crying. She reached up and wiped her tears away hastily. Not quick enough because she jumped when she heard Edward clear his throat. She looked up quickly and flashed him a smile.

Bella closed her journal and tried to slip it under the table. She hadn't been very smart to write that crap down – she was still having a pity party for one!

Edward was staring at Bella as if he expected her to say something to him. Bella opened her mouth and then shut it again and gave him a slight shrug as she felt herself blushing.

"What's going on in that exquisite mind of yours, Baby?" He asked softly his eyes were intense and dark.

Bella fidgeted under his keen gaze.

"Um, just… things… crap. Random thoughts." Bella looked down into her lap. "So, Alice wants to come over on Thursday evening, when you go to the Doms meeting. We don't think that Kate will be up to it. Talking of Kate, when can we go and see her?" She said.

Edward narrowed his eyes. She was hiding something or trying to.

"I'm not sure that we will be going to the meeting. If Kate isn't up to company, I don't think that Garrett will leave her alone. I will chat to him later; Kate is supposed to come home this afternoon. Now stop changing the subject, what is going on?" He fixed her with another intense stare.

_Don't lose your temper! Remember, you are a submissive!_

_Yeah, not helping_, Bella thought as she felt her irritation level rise.

"Nothing, Edward! I just need some space that's all." Bella said sharply and got up. She walked over to the doors that led to the porch. She glanced back at Edward over her shoulder. Bella could see that he was working to keep himself under control as well.

"I think that I'm going to take a walk outside." She said and she opened the sliding door.

"Bella!" His sharp tone caused her to stop and turn around.

"You need to put a jacket on." He said and Bella noticed that it was drizzling.

Bella gave an impatient sigh and moved back across the room. Edward surprised her as he got up and his hand snaked out to take hold of her wrist.

"I know that you need some time to process everything, but please don't try and shut me out, Isabella, it won't work. Please leave your journal for me to read on my desk as you go out and please do not leave the grounds and stay away from the gate…"

Bella pulled her arm out of Edward's hand and she rolled her eyes as she stepped away from him. She picked up her journal and almost stamped her foot in frustration.

"Fuck! Can you please just stop hovering over me all the time! I am not going fall to pieces Sparky! I have been doing things alone for a long time now… you are worse than a mother hen!" She snapped. Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do not push me…" he said quietly.

"Do not threaten me…" she said not so quietly as she stalked from the room and Edward heard her open his office door, he hissed when he heard it slam shut a few moments later.

Edward drew a frustrated breath and decided that he should write in his journal as well, he also needed to talk to Jasper or Garrett, but he knew that they both needed time with their partners.

He switched off the fireplace and stood at the doors for a moment. He saw Bella walk into his view. She had pulled on a hooded sweatshirt that did absolutely nothing to protect her from the fine mist of rain.

"FUCK! What the FUCK is the matter with her?" He growled to himself. He ran a hand through his hair and tugged at the end of the strands.

"Seriously, fucked up!" He growled to himself and he spun away from the windows before he ran outside and carried her up to his playroom to reacquaint her with his paddle. She obviously was angling for another spanking and he was going to be only happy to oblige!

Edward sat at his desk for a few moments, just concentrating on calming himself. He opened his journal:

_**Edward's Entry: **_

_**Once again Isabella is trying my patience. It is as if she takes great delight in seeing how far she can push me when she is not wearing her collar!**_

_**Switching backwards and forwards is not easy; I need to wrap my head around this still. After the fuckery that has gone on this weekend, I am eager to get into the playroom and let off some steam, and I think that Bella is too.**_

_**The black marks on her Tick List are adding up quickly – especially today and I think that she is going to regret asking me to enforce her List even when she is not wearing her collar! I'm going to need to remind her that this was her idea!**_

_**Tick List:**_

_**Eye rolling – X**_

_**Losing her temper – XXX**_

_**Taking care of her body – X**_

_**And this is just today! I need to talk to G or J…**_

Edward closed his journal and picked up Bella's. He pursed his lips as he read what she had written.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella sighed again as she made her way around the side of the house and headed towards the front door. She felt better, more in control. Bella knew that she owed Edward an apology for her behavior earlier, but she wasn't ready to face him.

When she got inside, she realized that she was soaked through and once again she felt ashamed of the fact that she had behaved like a juvenile, in defying Edward's suggestion.

She made her way upstairs and had just walked into the bedroom when her cell phone rang in her pocket.

Bella looked at the call I.D. and gasped. Charlie. In all the chaos, she had forgotten to phone Charlie! Billy Black was his best friend and the police would have contacted Billy…

_FUCK. MY. LIFE!_

"Hello?" Bella said hesitantly.

"Oh God, Bella, are you okay?" Charlie sounded beside himself and Bella frowned.

"Yes, Ch... Dad, I'm fine. Did Billy phone you?" She asked feeling guilty to think that she might have caused problems between Charlie and his best friend.

"No, a friend of mine on the SFPD saw your name and when they ran the check they made the connection! Jesus Isabella, why didn't you call me?" He said and Bella could hear the anger and frustration in his voice.

"Why, Dad? It wouldn't have done any good. Edward and his family are around and I'm fine. My friend Kate got shot, but believe me Jacob and his friend are much worse off. How is Billy taking it? Is he angry with you or with me?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't give a rat's ass what Billy Black thinks or feels! His son broke into your friend's house with intent to do grievance bodily harm or worse to try and kill or ra... oh God, Bells, did he hurt you?" Charlie sounded as if he was crying and Bella hastened to reassure him.

"NO! Nothing like that Dad! Look, I am fine. Edward's brother gave me some self defense lessons and they actually helped! You would have been proud of me…" Bella's voice trailed away as she realized what she had said. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

_Stupid, stupid Bella! Setting yourself up like that…_

There was an awkward silence for a moment, Bella felt tears well up in her eyes and blinked them away quickly.

"So, are you ready for next week?" She said, putting on a cheerful voice. She cleared her throat of the lump that was forming.

She heard Charlie clear his throat as well, "Um, yeah, sure I am kind of excited about seeing you Bells, and it's been too long. I'm, um, talking to Sue again… she's really happy that I am still going to meetings and I haven't had a drink in 28 days…" Bella could hear the pride in his voice.

"That's so great Dad! I'm happy for you and I am really proud of you…" Bella enthused.

"Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay and I will see you next week?" Charlie said covering up his embarrassment at having drawn attention to himself. Bella rolled her eyes; they really were too much alike!

"Sure Dad. We'll see you then. Take care and… I love you..." She said hesitantly.

Charlie cleared his throat again, "I always do, Bells and I love you too..."

They said good-bye awkwardly and Bella shook her head as she put her phone on the end table and made her way into the bathroom to grab a quick shower. She realized that she was shivering slightly from the cold.

Edward stood in the hallway outside of their bedroom. His fists were clenched in anger. He couldn't believe how Bella seemed to regress when she spoke to her father on the phone!

She sounded so desperate, so eager to please, so hungry for his words of affirmation! The way that she brushed off what had happened as if it were nothing! Edward was pissed off, with Bella, with her father and with everyone who had made that incredible woman feel as if she didn't fucking count!

Edward turned to make his way downstairs and saw Emmett staring at him from the guest room doorway.

"You okay, little Brother?" Emmett asked as he took in Edward's look of anger and his tightened fists.

Edward shook his head and Emmett closed the door to his bedroom and walked down the stairs with Edward.

They walked into the kitchen and Edward moved over to the fridge, where he removed a couple of beers. He handed one to Emmett and they walked into the den.

Emmett moved over to the pool table and he began to rack the balls. Edward moved over and picked up a cue.

"So?" Emmett asked as he broke.

Edward looked at the balls on the table and he took aim and sunk a ball. He looked at the balls again before he looked up to meet Emmett's concerned gaze.

"I hate how desperate she is for her father's love and approval! He has no idea how he has fucked her life up! I can't believe that I have to be fucking polite to this asshole next week when all I want to do is tell him to get the fuck out of Bella's life!" Edward realized that his voice had risen and he snapped his mouth closed.

Emmett was glaring at him, "Oh please! Come on Edward! You are not that naive! You saw how it affected Rosie was when her parents turned their backs on her. Every girl needs her Daddy's approval! You know what Alice is like with Dad! She is one of the most intelligent, independent women I know and yet when Dad is around, she reverts into 'Daddy's Little Girl' with the big 'Goo-goo' eyes and she even gets that slightly whiney voice! It's pathetic and sickening and yet Dad falls for it every time." Emmett rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound.

Edward smiled as he thought about the relationship that Alice had with Carlisle. She was the epitome of a little princess and even Rosalie was treated like that to some extent. Esmé never seemed to mind; in fact she encouraged Carlisle showering the girls with attention.

"Yeah, although Mom encourages him…" Edward said and Emmett nodded his acquiescence.

"That's because she wants Alice and Rosalie and now Bella to have what she missed out on… Dad explained it to me once. He said that every little girl goes through a stage where she flirts with her father, charming him, practicing her feminine wiles on him. The way that he responds, the way that he treats her and her mother, gives the girl a platform to measure the men in her life by. If she is loved and protected and made to feel secure within herself, she is less likely to look for affirmation outside of herself. She will become confident in who she is and her worth." Emmett gave Edward a long sad look, "Unfortunately, if she doesn't get it, then her partner has to go back and begin to reinforce those ideas for her." Emmett smiled at his brother, "She will catch up Eddie, you just have to be patient with her, but a small part of her is always going to want his love and his approval…"

Edward pursed his lips and looked at his brother with a mixture of shock and admiration, "Wow! You sound almost profound, Em! Fuck, who knew you were such a deep thinker..." Edward said and Emmett punched his shoulder.

"Fuck you, Asswipe!" He grumbled and Edward chuckled as he smacked Emmett on the ass and ducked around the pool table.

Emmett let out a roar of outrage and he threw down his cue and almost leaped over the table but Edward had moved out of the way and was on the other side of the room grinning at him from ear to ear.

"Tut! Tut! Daddy! You'd better practice not swearing or your kid's not gonna stand a chance with you and your potty mouth wife!" Edward teased as he danced backwards. Emmett had strength, but Edward had the speed.

Emmett shouted at him and gave chance as Edward took off down the hallway and out the front door, laughing at the top of his voice.

Bella came down stairs only to see her boyfriend disappear into the cool evening with Emmett giving chase and cursing up a storm as he did so.

Bella walked into the kitchen shaking her head and she headed to the oven to check on the roast that Maggie had started. She put her iPod on and began to peal vegetables.

Rosalie walked into the kitchen a short while later looking better than Bella had seen in a couple of weeks. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were sparkling. Rosalie had showered and her hair was hanging down her back in curls and the light made the golden streaks shine. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a purple silk button down shirt. For once she was wearing a pair of ballet pumps and she looked gorgeous.

"Hey, B. Where are the assholes? I heard them shouting earlier on." Rosalie said as she took a seat at the kitchen counter.

Bella giggled as she poured a glass of Snapple. Earlier, Reggie had been ordered by Esmé to buy a case of Snapple for Rosalie. She swore that it would help to settle her stomach.

"I think that they are playing outside in the garden. God only knows what they are doing but at least they aren't hovering around!" Bella said with a snort.

Her comment was met with silence and when she looked up, Rosalie looked as if she was about to explode.

"What?" Bella said.

"Bella cut the shit! You are so fucking lucky that that man cares so much about you that he hovers around. You have no fucking idea how lucky you are how lucky _we_ are to have those two men love us! I may give Emmett a hard time, but believe me, my husband knows just how much I love and appreciate him. I don't take him for granted or take advantage of his love, even if it seems different and you would do yourself a huge favor if you remember that!" Rosalie's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Fucking hormones! Anyway, as I was saying, Bella, when you have the love of a Cullen, you had better go down on your knees and thank your lucky fucking stars because they don't get any better than that!" Rosalie stared at Bella a moment longer and then she picked up her glass and walked out of the kitchen.

Bella was shocked for a moment. She hadn't expected Rosalie to react like she did! Bella knew that a large part of her reaction was hormones, but she also knew that she should be showing how grateful she was instead of acting the way she was!

Bella finished putting the vegetables into the oven and wiped her hands on her jeans as she went to find Rosalie. Instead the front door opened and the brothers came spilling into the hallway. Bella stood with her mouth open staring at them.

Edward and Emmett were soaking wet and filthy, they stood in the entrance hall with their hair and clothes muddy, dripping all over the floor. They had their arms over each other's shoulders and they were weak with laughter. When they saw Bella's shocked expression, they started laughing again, leaning into each other.

"EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN! You had better get your ASS upstairs and get cleaned up! And YOU, Edward Cullen, you had better wipe that smirk off your face and go and shower!" All three heads whipped around as Rosalie stood on the stairs glaring at them. "And when you come downstairs, you had better make sure that you have cleaned the water and mud off the floor or else there will be no dinner for either one of you! NOW MOVE!" Rosalie barked her orders out and Bella was more than a little amused to see Edward and Emmett pull a face at each other as they scuttled up the stairs.

Rosalie looked over to where Bella was standing with her mouth still open, "Fucking heathens! I swear I can't believe that they weren't raised by wolves!" Rosalie muttered with a raised eyebrow. She walked down the last two steps and put her arm around Bella's waist.

"Look, B, I'm sorry okay? I was just being a bitch…" She began, but Bella cut her off.

"No, don't you dare apologize! I needed a good kick up the pants to wake me up. I've been impossible to Edward and I need to pull my head out of my ass! Thank you Rosie." Bella reached over and kissed her friend on her cheek.

Dinner was surprisingly fun, with Emmett and Edward providing the entertainment as they teased each other throughout the meal.

Bella found herself feeling lighthearted as she headed upstairs with Edward that night.

When he closed the bedroom door behind them he saw that Bella had moved over to the loveseat and was staring at him as she bit her lip.

Edward walked over to her and sat down next to her. Bella turned took one of his hands in hers.

"Edward, I… I'm sorry." She said quietly. When he opened his mouth to protest her apology, Bella put her other hand up and pressed her fingers over his mouth.

"No, let me speak… I'm sorry that I my emotions have been all over the place today. I have been impossible and instead of speaking to you, I've pushed you away. Believe me, I am so grateful that you are here for me and I know that come Friday, I have some explaining to do, but I wanted to apologize to you now." Edward looked into her anxious eyes and he smiled against her fingers as he kissed them.

"I know." He said and Bella giggled as it came out muffled by her gag.

Bella leaned forward and kissed Edward's cheek, "Now I know that my apology is not enough to stop me receiving my just deserts, but I really am sorry Edward." Bella whispered as she kissed the small place just under his ear.

Edward felt his eyes roll back in his head as he groaned.

"Fuck, Bella… Baby… that's…" he was incoherent and Bella smiled against his neck. She pulled back and slid down until she was kneeling in-between his legs. She looked up into Edwards almost black eyes as she licked her lips. "Just relax, Babe, and let me show you how sorry I am…" she said as she ran her hands up his thighs to his throbbing cock.

"FUCK!" Edward growled.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Garrett and Jasper were gathered in Edward's study as Jeremiah took a seat behind the desk.

"Gentlemen, I have been in contact with Police Chief Westmoreland regarding what happened. He is an old friend of mine. He phoned me as I was leaving my office to tell me that James Denali AKA Jim Hinton died at 5.35 this morning from complications from the gunshot wound sustained on Saturday night." He spoke quietly.

There were sharp intakes of breath around the room and Emmett jumped to his feet, "What does that mean for Rosie?" He asked loudly.

"Do we tell the girls?" Jasper asked to the room at large.

Carlisle laid his hand on his son's arm, "Emmett, sit down." He ordered.

Emmett sat down again and he repeated his question. "Uncle Jeremiah, what does this mean?" He asked.

Jeremiah stared at Carlisle first and then at the four men seated around the room.

"Okay, what this means is that there will be no charges against Rosalie, obviously as it was a case of self defense. Jacob Black is still in a coma resulting from the contusions on his head. I am pushing for him to receive charges of attempted kidnapping, attempted murder and aggravated assault with intent to do grievous bodily harm. For the injuries that he did to Mrs. Nomad, Alice and Isabella."

"His future is uncertain at this point in time. The doctors are not sure if he will regain conscious or not. Carlisle, I am doing everything possible to keep your family out of the papers. Lucky for us, no one saw Rosalie or the other ladies at the house. For now, we have told the press that there was an attempted break in to Emmett Cullen's property on Saturday night. Mrs. Cullen was having a few friends over for dinner and the silent alarm was triggered. The security company responded. That is it. No further names or details were given. We haven't lied. We have merely blurred the truth slightly. I have asked that the detectives in charge of the case as well as the District Attorney's office, contact me rather than contact you all; are you all happy with this?" He looked at each man and they nodded their agreement.

Jeremiah stood up, "Good, then there is nothing left to say except try and have a Merry Christmas and put this wretched experience behind you all." He shook hands with each man and he and Carlisle walked out together.

As Jeremiah walked out of the front door, Carlisle turned to him and pulled him to one side, "Jeremiah, thank you for doing this. I have to protect my children…" he said quietly.

Jeremiah smiled at his friend, "Carlisle, you are only doing what a good Father would. I understand and believe me, if Black wakes up, I will make damn sure that the DA pushes him into a plea bargain. This is one trial that won't see the light of day, if I have anything to do with it!" He said passionately.

They shook hands at the car. "Carlisle, you do not need to worry, you have many friends…" Jeremiah said as he climbed into the back of his grey BMW 750i.

"I'll be in touch my friend..." Jeremiah said with a smile and the car pulled away.

Carlisle stood for a moment and watched as it pulled through the gates. He noticed that there were fewer photographers than yesterday, which was a good sign. It meant that the press was getting bored with the lack of story.

Carlisle sighed and walked inside. He found the boys in the kitchen, tucking into the carrot cake that Maggie had put out just before Jeremiah had arrived. He poured himself some coffee and joined them at the counter.

"Do we tell the girls?" Jasper asked again.

They looked at each other. "They are not stupid, they are going to read the papers and see the news, so I think that you need to be honest with them when it comes up. If they want to know, they will ask and then you can tell them. It's the holidays and I don't think that you need to upset them anymore than they have been." Carlisle said quietly.

They looked at each other again and nodded. Carlisle looked at Garrett.

"Garrett, how is Kate doing?" He asked. He liked and respected the man who was closer to his age than his sons, but who remained their good friend.

Garrett pulled a face, "Oh she is just dandy! She has not stopped moaning and complaining since she came home! She isn't in too much pain, and even if she was, she wouldn't let me know about it! Damn that woman is stubborn!" He grumbled and everyone laughed.

"It seems as if our women all have that trait in common!" Carlisle said to all round laughter and groans.

"What are you going to do for Christmas?" Edward asked his friend.

Garrett shrugged. "We were going to fly to New York to see Katy's parents, but there is no way that she can fly and they host this huge function at their place and so they can't get away, so I guess we will just stay home…"

"Nonsense!" Carlisle said suddenly, causing everyone to stare at him, "Oh come on! We have more than enough room at The Crest; and it's only a couple of hours drive at the most, so please join us! Esmé is probably coercing Kate as we speak!"

Garrett smiled and nodded, "I will speak to Kate when I get home and I will call you Carlisle. Thank you for the invitation." He said.

At that moment, Kate was in actual fact about to doze off to sleep after she had been bathed by her friends and her hair had been washed and blow dried. She was feeling wonderfully relaxed and for the first time since Saturday night, she felt clean and fresh. Garrett had tried to help her, but there are just some things that a man cannot do!

Bella had phoned her and they had made plans to have Bella visit on her way home that evening for a short while.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The rest of the week flew by, and on Friday morning, Emmett and Rosalie moved back into their home. They were having a barbeque on the Sunday to celebrate and everyone was going to attend to show their support and celebrate the makeover.

Bella had gone to work each day, although Edward protested, he understood that Bella needed to do this her way and in her own time. Bella had been working on her Christmas presents for the family and her friends. She had posted Sue and Seth's gifts off, but she was still unsure of what to get for her father. Charlie was a simple person, much like her, who didn't enjoy anything that made him the centre of attention.

She found the perfect gifts for him at the local sporting goods store that Andy escorted her to after work on Friday. She had time before her Salon appointment with Alice.

She found a fishing hat for him to replace the ancient one that she knew he still used. She also procured the help of the nervous salesman, who was only nervous because Anderson kept glowering at him. Bella rolled her eyes at her bodyguard and asked him to wait outside. He stared at her through his Aviators with no expression on his face as he said quietly, "Should I just call Mr. Cullen for his opinion?"

Bella glared at him, "You, Sir, are a kill-joy!"

Anderson stared at her impassively and waited, he knew she wasn't finished yet.

Bella huffed and pointed her finger at him, "Fine! But you stay out of that poor man's way, he is terrified of you!"

With that she spun away to look at the tackle box and various fishing flies that the salesman wanted to show her.

Anderson allowed himself a small grin; she was never boring to look after! He would never admit it to anyone, but he was very protective of Miss Bella Swan. She was totally not intimidated by him, and Anderson knew that if he had a daughter, he would feel very blessed if she was anything like Bella Swan.

Carlisle had spoken to all of them about sending the girls for counseling, but the timing wasn't the best and they had all agreed to revisit the topic after the holidays.

Garrett and Kate were happy to accept the Cullen's invitation to spend Christmas at Cullen's Crest and Esmé had opened one of the guest cottages for the couple, which would give them privacy, so that they would not feel too overwhelmed by the full house.

Maggie and Reggie would be staying in the other guest cottage on the grounds.

Bella and Alice met at Slice of Heaven, a new Spa that Alice had found online in her quest to cover all the Spas in the area at 2 pm for a wax and a massage. Alice's neck was much better and after having to rest her voice for four days on her father's and Jasper's orders, she was bursting to talk.

"How has your week been, Twister?" Bella asked her tiny friend who was positively bouncing in the spa pool as they waited for their massage time. They were sipping Iced Tea with mint sprigs and Bella kept giggling as Alice spat out bits of mint, while pulling the most awful faces.

"Blegh, I hate mint, damn! Anyway, we are doing fine. Mom and Dad went home this morning after making sure that Rosalie and Em were happy with their renovations. Rose phoned me earlier and she is over the moon! She can't wait for us to go over on Sunday." She said without taking a breath.

Bella burst out laughing. "Stop and breathe, Ali! Are you trying to make up all your lost words for the week in one day?"

Alice nodded and they laughed together.

Bella leaned over and hugged her friend, "I have missed you so much, Twister! It seems like forever since it was just you and me at a spa!"

Alice looked at Bella and Bella was shocked to see tears in Alice's eyes, "Bella, I need to say something to you and I need for you to shut up and listen to me until I am finished, okay?"

Alarm bells rang in Bella's head as she sat up and nodded, "Okay?" she said uncertainly.

Alice took a deep breath and put her hands on Bella's shoulders, "I wanted to say 'Thank you' for being so brave and for defending us and protecting us from Jacob and James. Thank you for being there and for loving all of us enough to put yourself at such risk." The tears on her cheeks ran unchecked, "Thank you so much for being my best friend and my precious sister. I love you Bella Swan and I know that one day soon it's going to be Bella Cullen and I can't wait for that day!" she smiled at Bella through her tears and squealed when Bella wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Bella… can't breathe… let. Me. Go." Alice panted.

Bella wiped the tears off her cheeks and smiled at her. "I love you too, Twister." She said softly and they shared a smile.

Alice stretched back on the seat, "So, are you ready for this weekend? Do you know what Edward's plans are for you?" she said with a smirk that alarmed Bella more than her speech did.

"Alice Cullen! You know something! What do you know? What does Edward have planned for me? Is it awful? More crawling: because I hate that! Does he want me to bark at the moon? Or maybe…"

Alice splashed her and burst out laughing, "Oh stop being such worry wart! You really need to lighten up, Twister! Yes, I kind of know what he has planned for you for one of the things, but only because he asked me about it and I gave him the thumbs up, but you need to have an open mind… oh and don't wear any body lotion or perfume today or tomorrow… just in case." She said cryptically and was saved from a tongue lashing by the masseuse coming into the 'quiet room' to call them for their massages.

Bella wasted no time when she got home in saying goodbye to Anderson for the weekend. She hurried inside and checked the clock in the kitchen. It was just after 5.15 pm. She had forty five minutes to get ready.

Bella made her way upstairs and walked into the subs room. She noticed that there was a note on the closet doors. She recognized Edward's handwriting straight away.

_Isabella,_

_Wait in position for me, naked and in the Den at 6 pm. Sharp._

_Make sure that you comply with the following criteria:_

_There is to be no perfume residue or oil residue on your body – __anywhere__;_

_Your hair is to be plaited down your back;_

_You are to have __no__ make up on._

_Master_

Bella read the note three times before she managed to rouse herself from her bubble and she began to get undressed.

The Den?

Naked?

Were they going to eat naked in the Den? Was she going to be naked the entire weekend? What about dinner?

Bella shook her head and took her clothes off quickly folding them and putting them away in the closet.

Bella checked her face in the mirror and was thankful that she had taken Alice's advice and had taken great care at the spa to shower and rinse all traces of oils and soap off her skin after her massage. She had removed her make up at the same time.

Bella quickly braided her hair in a thick rope down her back and secured it with elastic. She checked her body and face once more in the full length mirror. The bruises and swelling had all but disappeared, although there were still some yellow and purple marks on her cheek.

Bella checked the clock and saw that she barely had five minutes to get downstairs. She eyed the robe behind her door.

Edward had not given her permission to wear a robe downstairs so she picked up her journal and made her way into the Den.

The lights were turned low and the fire was on. Bella frowned as she saw that the large coffee table covered with a heavy cloth or blanket.

Bella saw the cushion on the floor next to the couch where Edward normally sat. She sank to her knees and placed her journal on the floor next to her as they had agreed upon. Edward read her journal most nights, but he had asked that she produce her journal every weekend so that he could read her weekly assignments that Kate gave her.

Bella concentrated on relaxing. She made sure that her back was straight and her knees were parted. She checked that her hands were folded in her lap and that her head was down, her eyes staring at a point on the wooden floor.

Edward heard Bella come in the front door. He was waiting in his office. When he heard her go upstairs, he smiled as he imagined her frowning as she read and probably re read the note. He didn't hear water running and wondered if Alice had warned her in advance. He had asked that Alice not reveal his plans for the weekend to her.

At six o'clock, Edward stepped into the Den. He heard Bella's sharp breath intake and smirked.

Bella felt the buzz of electricity before she saw Edward's feet in her line of vision.

Edward stood quietly staring down at the sight of Isabella naked, kneeling before him and he felt his leather pants become uncomfortable as his heard thudded in his chest. He would never get used to the sight of this magnificent woman kneeling before him.

"Isabella" his voice was deep and thick with emotion.

Bella kept quiet.

"Isabella, look at me" the Voice said.

Bella's eyes shot up to meet his intense gaze.

"Will you accept my collar this weekend? Do you accept my authority, love and devotion with it? Will you strive to obey and please me as you wear it? You may answer." He said.

Bella smiled, "Obeying you and pleasing you is what I live for, Sir. I will be honored to accept your collar."

Edward smiled as he reached down and put the collar with the big heart around her neck and secured the clasp. He saw Bella smile and blush with pleasure.

He put his hand on her head gently, "Isabella, you may show your Master how pleased you are by pleasuring me with your mouth and hands. Undress me."

Bella rose up on her knees and undid his zip. She placed kisses over his lower belly, following the trail of hair that she called her 'happy trail'. Her mouth was warm, her hands eager as she took his hardened cock out of his pants. Bella made sure that she pulled his pants down to his feet and encouraged him to step out of them.

When he did, Bella reached down and kissed the tops of his feet. Edward had to concentrate not to squirm as his feet were very sensitive. Bella kissed his ankles and caressed his legs as she kissed her way up to his balls. She kissed them, and sucked them into her mouth, deliberately ignoring his pulsating cock.

Edward's hands tightened on her head. "Isabella, don't tease your Master…" he groaned and Bella swept her tongue up the underside of his hard length and she flicked her tongue over his tip. She tasted the precum that was leaking out of him and it was her turn to groan.

She reached up and cupped his balls in one hand as she held the base of his cock in her other and guided it into her mouth.

Edward's hips bucked towards her and she sucked him deep into her throat. Bella concentrated on sucking and licking him, her hands were never still as she rolled his balls gently in her hand and moved the other in time to her mouth.

When Edward's cock hit the back of her throat, Bella concentrated on breathing through her nose and relaxed her throat muscles as she pulled him deeper.

"Fuck, Isabella, you have no idea how good you make me feel. Suck me in, Little Girl… hmmm… just like that… hum around my cock… Yesssss… Fuuuck…" his voice showed that he was close to losing control and Bella hummed around his twitching mass.

Edward felt the tightening of his balls and his hands held her head firm.

"Swallow all of my cum, Isabella! Suck me… ISABELLA!" Edward bucked his hips into Bella's face as he shot his ribbons of cum down her throat.

Bella swallowed quickly, making sure that she wasted nothing. She gently withdrew her mouth, licking his cock clean. Once she was sure that he was finished she sat back on her heals and folded her hands in her lap again. Bella could feel her cum running down her thighs and legs.

Edward brushed her hair back. He was panting with his climax. He brushed his finger tips over her cheek bones and over her swollen lips.

"You are such a good Girl, Isabella. Now I want you to get up and lie on the coffee table and lay face up, legs wide apart and arms above your head." He said and saw the frown on her forehead.

Bella hesitated and Edward's reprimand was immediate.

"Do not vacillate Isabella!"

Bella got up quickly and turned to the table.

She turned over and lay down as he had instructed, with her arms above her head and her feet off the edges of the table.

Edward stood and waited until she had stopped moving. Finally he moved and stood to one side of her.

"Look at me." Bella look up into his eyes.

"When I give you an order, I expect to be obeyed immediately, do you understand? Answer." He said.

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, I didn't understand…" she began, but he cut her off.

"I do not want excuses, Isabella! If you are confused, what do you do?" his voice was heavy with his disapproval and Bella inwardly cringed.

Fuck! She wanted to please him not piss him off!

"I am to safe word YELLOW, Master and then you will stop and we will talk… I'm sorry, Master." she said quietly.

Edward's expression softened. He reached down and traced her cheek with one of his fingers. "I know you are, Isabella. We will go over this again and again until it sinks in, okay? Now, what is the punishment for not using your safe word?" he asked.

Edward saw Bella's eyes widen in alarm, she bit her lip and swallowed heavily, "Master said that I would loose a privilege if I didn't use Yellow when I needed to." Bella mumbled.

Edward nodded, "That's right. Okay, I will tell you what I have decided later, but for now I am hungry and wish to eat. Lie very still, Isabella, for tonight you are to be my plate or smorgasbord."

Bella gasped and Edward chuckled. He knelt down and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth while his hand moved to the other one. He nibbled on it, making them hard as he pinched the other.

When he lifted his head, he saw the way that Bella's lip was caught between her teeth and she bit back a moan. He moved up and kissed her mouth, plunging his tongue inside to dominate and tease her.

Edward straightened up. "Stay, Isabella."

He turned and walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a platter of Sushi. Edward and Bella both loved Sushi and they had even discussed taking a class together.

"We are having Sushi for dinner, Isabella. Now you need to stay very still." He knelt down next to the table and he began to take pieces of Sushi and place them over her body.

"Hmm… I think that the Salmon Negri looks beautiful on your nipples… some California rolls over here…" he placed the delicacies on her abdomen and Bella had to fight not to wriggle or move. She was ticklish and he knew it!

Edward chuckled as he placed Salmon roses on her hip bones. He cleaned his fingers with a surgical wipe and dipped his finger down her slit and Bella squealed.

"You are going to upset my dinner, Isabella! Stay still, Little Girl and I will reward you… now where was I? Oh yes, some ginger on the knees and a touch of Wasabi on these cute toes… there; dinner is served!" He sounded so excited and pleased with himself that Bella couldn't hold back a snort or laughter.

His eyes shot up to meet hers. "Eyes down Isabella…" he said softly. She lowered her eyes as Edward placed a small pot of Soy sauce between her breasts on her sternum.

Edward had taken cushions from the couches and scattered them around the table. He sat down and picked up his chop sticks and began to eat. He fed Bella every now and again, but took his time to dip each morsel into the Soy sauce that would inevitably drip onto her chest and stomach.

When he got to the delicate pieces on her breasts, Edward made sure to 'miss' the Sushi and he 'accidently' pinched her nipples between the chopsticks. Bella let out a shriek the first time that he did that and he spent long minutes pinching and twisting her nipple as he leaned down and nibbled and bit down on the hard pebble.

He ate slowly and thoroughly and countless times, Bella thought that she was going to climax, only to have him pull back from what he was doing and go back to simply eating and feeding her.

Edward took great care not to touch her pussy at all, making sure that none of the sauce or delicacies touched her bare cunt.

He licked his lips as he saw how she was dripping wet. He touched her thigh with his chopsticks and she opened her legs wider. He watched as the juices dribbled out of her entrance.

He was rock hard again with desire. All he wanted to do was to pound into her hot wet pussy but the anticipation was such a rush!

Once all the food was eaten, Edward moved the empty bowl of Soy sauce. He prepared a "finger bowl" with hot water and fresh lemon slices as well as a soft towel and he carried it back to the table.

He cleaned every inch of his "plate" and Bella was moaning and whimpering long before he was finished.

Once again he avoided her pussy area and when he was finished he made sure that they each took a drink of water.

He lightly tapped her thighs, "Wider, Little Girl, it's time for my desert…"

Bella's legs fell open and Edward pulled her down the table so that her pussy was in front of him. He leaned forward and placed open mouthed kisses on her pretty mound. He reached out his tongue and flicked the little tip of her clit that he could see peeping through her lips.

"Master!" Bella shouted.

Edward pressed his tongue up and down her folds, until her pussy opened for him. He wasted no time in latching onto her entrance and sucking her juices out of her.

"So fucking delicious! Your cum is ambrosia to me… hmmm" he replaced his tongue with first two and then three fingers as he attached his mouth to her clit and sucked on it like a little cock. He pushed the hood back and brushed the bright pink nub with his tongue. Bella jerked up of the table.

"Master… please!" she begged as she felt her body begin to shake with the need to cum.

"You may cum, Isabella…" he whispered over her clit and the vibrations sent her spiraling over the edge.

As she was coming down from her high, Edward was up on his knees, wrapping her legs over his arms and he plunged into her contracting core. Bella screamed as he ploughed into her heat, she came again and still he pummeled her centre.

His cock was pumping against her g-spot and Bella came again and brought Edward with her.

When they relaxed finally, Edward got up and pulled Bella up with him.

"Time for a shower, Love." He said and he picked up her journal and took her hand.

They showered in the Master suite and they dried each other off tenderly.

Edward led Bella back into their bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the massive bed and turned to her.

"You will share my room tonight, Isabella, but not my bed. That is a privilege that you have lost this weekend." He said quietly and Bella's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the ground.

"As you wish Master" she said quietly and Edward was struck once again at how much Bella had matured and grown as a submissive.

Edward opened the large oak hope chest in the corner of his room and he pulled out three comforters and a pillow.

He put one on the ground next to his bed and threw the pillow onto it. "Lie down." He said and Bella didn't hesitate. She lay down in a fetal position and he put the two comforters over her.

She didn't look at him, but closed her eyes.

Edward climbed into bed and he put his hand out and brushed her hair gently. Bella sighed in contentment.

"Sleep well, Isabella. You have gym at 6.30 and I expect breakfast at 8 sharp." He said.

"Good night Master." Bella whispered and she was vaguely surprised when she felt sleep pull her under.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella opened her eyes and stretched. She sat up gingerly and was surprised to feel that she wasn't too stiff from a night on the floor. She peeked up to see that Edward was still sleeping and she smiled at the look of innocence on his face and pouty lips.

Bella looked up at the bedside clock to see that it was just before 6 a.m. She wasn't sure if she should get up or if she had to wait for Edward, but she had to use the bathroom, desperately.

She quietly got up and quickly tiptoed to her bedroom and used the toilet and washed her hands. Since she was already there, she quickly put on a pair of leggings and a sports bra. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. She noticed that the braid that she had fallen asleep with had been taken out of her hair sometime during the night.

Edward. She smiled at her reflection as she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Once her trainers were secure she made her way quietly back into the bedroom and she wasted no time in folding the comforters and stacking them together with the pillow on top of the hope chest.

On her way to the gym, Bella made a quick stop in the kitchen and started the pot of coffee.

Bella completed her warm up and the run that she usually did on Saturdays. She used the bathroom in the gym to take a quick shower. Bella realized that she hadn't brought clothes with her, but found a pair of her gym shorts and a tank top that she kept in the bathroom closet.

Bella was getting used to going without underwear and she found it strangely liberating and almost erotic to feel the soft material brush against her lower lips and the tips of her breasts.

Bella picked up her gym clothes and left her trainers off as she made her way upstairs and into the kitchen. Bella smiled as she looked through the windows. She stood at the windows in a sunbeam and closed her eyes. It was a rear sunny late autumn day and with the house heated up, Bella felt lighthearted and free as she beat eggs and chopped mushrooms, onions and peppers for some Spanish omelets. She hummed and danced to the music on her iPod.

She also cut up fresh fruit and prepared a bowl for Edward and dropped them into the blender to begin preparing her protein shake.

With a gasp Bella remembered that she needed to weigh herself and she quickly raced down the stairs and got onto the scale. She wanted to do this before Edward came down and intimidated her!

She realized that she had her fingers crossed behind her back as she shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Bella looked down… she had put on another half a pound.

Bella got off the scale. She knew that Edward wanted her to put the weight on quickly, but she had noticed that her body was beginning to fill out again. There weren't too many bones sticking out any longer. Bella made a note to call Carlisle later on.

She ran back up the stairs and almost made it, but she knocked her toe on the last step and she tripped. As she prepared for her knees to hit the step, Bella felt two hands shoot out and grip her arms.

"_Fuck it, Isabella!_ What have I told you about rushing around?" Bella shut her eyes as her Master's sharp tone reached her ears.

Edward righted her body and he tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. Bella saw the look of alarm and irritation in his eyes and her own eyes softened as she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Master, I…" Bella's voice tapered off at Edward's warning glare.

She stood quietly, looking down at the floor. Edward sighed as he took her hand and steered her back towards the kitchen.

"Come on, you are going to run late this morning…" he said.

Bella glanced up quickly at the kitchen clock and was shocked to see that it was already 7.55!

_Shitfuckbastardmorning!_

Bella turned around with her heart beating fast.

What to do? Improvise idiot! She thought to herself.

Bella quickly took the bowl of fruit and poured some yogurt over it. She added a teaspoon of honey to the top and carried it together with cutlery to the dining room table.

Edward was standing with his back to her as he stared out of the window.

Bella didn't say a word as she pulled out a place mat and put his cutlery and bowl onto it.

She ran back into eh kitchen and pulled out the fruit juice. Thank heavens Maggie had bought fresh juice. Bella poured a glass of juice and a mug of coffee. She added milk and sugar and carried them into he dining room.

Edward was sitting at the table staring at his bowl. Bella bit her lip as she put his glass down at the side and his mug next to it. She stood for a moment and then she turned and tripped in her haste to get back to the kitchen.

Bella heard a muffled curse behind her as she quickly put the pan on the stove and added the egg mixture. In a smaller pan she gently sautéed the onions, peppers and mushrooms and added it to the omelet with the two grated cheeses that she kept in the fridge.

Her hair was clinging to her neck and Bella felt sheen of perspiration on her chest as she plated the omelet. She picked up the salt and pepper and walked into the kitchen.

Edward was sipping his fruit juice as she walked in. Bella swapped the bowl for his plate and was about to walk out when Edward's voice rang out.

"Fetch your breakfast and join me Isabella." He said slyly.

Edward knew exactly what he was doing. He had heard Bella singing and wasting time this morning and had decided that he was not going to remind her of the time as he normally did. It was time for him to let the reigns go a little and to let her take responsibility for this.

Bella froze with her back to him and shut her eyes tightly.

_FUCK. MY. LIFE! Can I not get one fucking break today? All because I woke up in a good mood and decided to admire the beautiful fucking morning!_

Bella knew that she would not lie to Edward, but she also knew that she could improvise. She bit her lip.

_This could backfire… Oh! What the hell – why not?_ She thought recklessly.

She turned slightly but avoided his keen gaze. "As you wish Master." She said quickly and she took off at the speed of light for the kitchen.

Bella shook the fruit out of the blender – there was not time for that now! She scrunched up her nose and sprinkled some protein shake powder into a glass. Bella added some milk and mixed it up, once that was done, she added yogurt to the disgusting smelling mixture and poured it over her fruit.

Bella opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. Gross! All Bran flakes, of all things! She poured some of the cardboard mixture into her bowl and grabbed her almost cold mug of coffee.

Bella sat down next to Edward and he almost burst out laughing at the most disgusting and inedible looking mess that he had ever seen! His eyes flicked up to Bella's face and he had to bite his lip.

Bella was swallowing heavily as she tried to mix the fruit, yoghurt, which was a strange grey color and All Bran Flakes? Together.

Edward forced himself to carry on eating the delicious omelet.

"This is wonderful, Little Girl, thank you! You should have made yourself an omelet as well." He said and he watched as Bella bit her lip in an effort not to salivate over his light and fluffy breakfast.

"Um, no thank you Master, I really wanted my breakfast…" she said.

He looked up at her with a grin, "Well, please, don't let me keep you waiting Isabella, tuck in…" he stared at her.

_He knows!_ Bella thought as she glanced up and saw his knowing smirk.

Bella tried. She really did. She nibbled on the fruit and filled her mouth with cold coffee and then tried to push the protein mixture into her mouth, but there was no way that it was going down.

Bella ate all of her fruit and some of the cardboard pieces that became soggy and less disgusting to eat.

But the protein/milk/yoghurt mixture was just too disgusting. Bella prayed that Edward would get up and leave her alone, but he seemed content to sit quietly, reading his newspaper as she gagged next to him.

Bella felt tears of frustration and embarrassment well up in her eyes. She took a shaky breath and wiped her face with her napkin. She was hot and sweaty from all the activity as well as the nerves.

Bella cleared her throat and took another gulp of her ice cold coffee.

Edward lowered the paper and he felt his chest tighten at the sight of a miserable, weepy, very hot and bothered Isabella. He hardened his resolve and waited for her to speak, which was not allowed at the dining room table to begin with. He wondered how she was going resolve her dilemma.

Bella bit her lip.

_Backfire indeed…_

_Bella pushed her chair back… THREE _

_She put her napkin on top of her plate and pushed it away from her… TWO_

_Bella sank to her knees to Edward's left… ONE_

_Bella could hear the explosion in her head… KAPOW!_

Edward ignored her for five very long minutes. Bella knelt in perfect position with her head down. She concentrated on breathing slowly, trying to calm herself down.

Eventually, Edward put a hand onto her head and he gently stroked it. Her ponytail had long since begun to fall apart, with strands coming out all over the place.

"Isabella? What do you have to say for yourself… but I must caution you to be absolutely truthful… now you may speak and look at me as you speak." He said quietly.

Bella looked up into Edward's bright green eyes and she could feel the tears of remorse and embarrassment well up, except this time, she couldn't stop the tears from overflowing.

Edward swallowed around the lump in his throat. He knew that he had to begin getting tough with Isabella if they were ever to have a fulfilled and successful D/s relationship.

Bella felt her tears fall down her hot cheeks, "I'm really, really sorry Master… I tried to deceive you!" Bella put her head into her hands and began to cry in earnest.

Great wracking sobs shook her little frame and she cried.

Edward was aching to take Bella into his arms, but he knew that this was so not the time for leniency.

"ISABELLA! Stop crying, pull yourself together and talk to me!" He growled at her.

Bella hiccupped and tried to get herself under control.

Edward stood up suddenly and Bella flinched backwards at his sudden movement. Edward frowned. Carlisle and Garrett had mentioned that the girls might be skittish for a while.

"Isabella. Get up and go and wash your face. Fix your hair into a ponytail and wait for me in the playroom. Naked, Isabella!" He said quietly.

Edward walked out of the dining room and went upstairs. He caught a glimpse of the kitchen and shrank back from the unusual sight of the mess that Bella had made as she had tried to improvise.

_Hmmm… this is going to have to be a memorable lesson for Isabella to learn_, he thought to himself.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella finished washing her face and her hair was neatly pulled into a high ponytail. She felt less self-conscious as she made her way upstairs to the playroom without a stitch of clothing on.

Bella didn't see a pillow on the floor and so she stood in her usual spot with her hands clasped behind her back, her breasts were pushed out and her thighs were parted. Her head was down, her eyes on the floor.

The lights were low in the playroom. Bella felt a movement and tensed up. She relaxed when she felt Edward move closer to her. He pressed his naked body up against her back. His hand snaked out and wound around her stomach.

"Now, Isabella, tell me again what happened. No tears this time, no emotional outbursts, do you understand? If you get emotional or frustrated again, I will restrain you completely. Now, talk!" He spoke directly into her ear, quietly and sternly.

Bella responded immediately.

"Master, I am sorry. I was daydreaming and lost track of the time. I tried to get finished but then I remembered that I hadn't weighed myself yet. When I served you, I tried to grab whatever I could to eat, but it was really disgusting, Master." Bella tried to get it all out without taking a breath.

Edward wanted to laugh and allowed himself a grin into her hair.

"So, to summarize your transgressions today and the ones that I have noted this week:

**You lied; **_Okay – he's got me there..._

** You tried to cheat; **_Fudging the reality isn't really cheating is it?_

** You then tried to cover it up; **_Me? Never! Okay, I did..._

** You were tardy; **_Only one time…_

** You have also rolled your eyes again – twice; **_Hey – didn't I already pay for that?_

**You have not cleaned up the mess from last night in the Den or the kitchen this morning; **_I haven't had a chance and really you made the mess in the Den…_

**You have not taken as much care of your body as you should; **_Again – this is nonsense, technically, I have eaten… a little bit..._

**You have also lost your temper on no less than three times; **_Now I know that it Bullshit! I get a little impatient… so what…_

Is this correct?" He kept his voice hard.

Bella cringed as she felt arguments forming inside her head. Bell wanted to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop the word vomit from tumbling out of her mouth.

"Isabella, I am waiting. Is. This. Correct?" Edward lost his smile.

_SHUT UP ISBELLA! JUST SAY YES!_ Her inner voice was screaming at her.

_Oh fuck… this was not going to end well…_

"But Master…" was as far as she got.

Edward clamped his free hand over her mouth.

"_Not. Another. Word_. Until I give you permission to speak. You may nod or shake your head, but you may not speak or make a noise. Unless I tell you that you may. _DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?_" He annunciated each syllable of each word as if she was slow on the uptake.

Bella stood dead still. Edward took his hand off her mouth.

"The lesson today will be restraint and curbing one's natural instincts. You may go and pick out a gag for yourself Isabella. Make a good choice, because it is not coming off except to eat and maybe to brush your teeth or to service my cock."

Bella stumbled across the room. She knew that she was in trouble. _Big trouble_! She toyed with the idea of throwing herself at Edward's feet and begging for mercy, but she remembered what Kate had told her this week, when they had spoken over the phone.

"_Bella, a submissive is not a push over or a weak individual. She is strong. She is courageous. Her one true desire is to serve her Master with joy and that is even when it is uncomfortable or scary or painful. Even in the midst of her punishment, the thought that you must keep in the centre of your mind is that to endure your punishment with dignity is to obey and please your Master". _

Bella wished that Kate was here now to advise her. She took a deep breath and opened the drawer with the gags in them.

She fingered a few and then she gingerly chose the soft ball gag that she had used before. She knew that it was soft enough not to force her mouth open too wide, while allowing her to bite down into it.

She turned around and walked back to Edward. She knelt down in front of him and held the gag out in her hands, with her head bowed low over her knees.

"Very good, Isabella" Edward said and he wasted no time in attaching it.

Edward straightened up. "Stand up Isabella. Stand in front of the cross facing outwards."

Bella obeyed immediately.

Edward walked over to the far corner of the room. Bella's eyes widened in shock when she saw what was in his hands.

_The body harness!_

Bella felt her juices flood her legs and her nipples hardened instantly.

Edward smirked as he watched her reaction with amusement. "You like what you see, Isabella? Let's hope you feel the same way when you have been wearing it for a few hours."

Bella gasped and Edward glared at her.

"No sound, Isabella!" the reprimand made Bella lower her eyes to the ground once more as she felt her cheeks heat up.

_Please don't let me screw this up! Please let me please him!_

He lowered the harness to the floor "Step into it" he said and Bella obeyed.

Edward talked her through each step, as he pulled the straps and chains around her body. The split strap that was pulled between her legs made Bella blush again, as Edward felt how soaking wet she was.

He didn't comment or react in any way. He tested the O rings at her waist and her back. Bella was nervous. Edward had not given her a bell or a signal for her to safe word, although she knew that he would, she was still nervous and she knew that if this was playtime, she would have called Yellow so that he could reassure her and sooth her nerves.

But it isn't playtime, she reminded herself, it's punishment time! Suck it up, Isabella.

"Now, my little disobedient Girl, let's begin your lesson in restraint. The meaning of the word restraint is self-control, or self-possession. It can also mean to limit or to curb or to restrict. It can also be used as another word for confinement or to hold captive." As Edward spoke in his quiet, controlled velvet voice, he was busy moving behind Bella. She heard the gantry moving overhead.

Her body was tense with anticipation. She felt something clip into the O rings at her waist. She tried to remain as still as possible.

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of their breathing, hers sounded loud and labored. His was quiet and calm. Bella closed her eyes and began to breathe in time to her Master. In. Out. In. Out.

Edward spoke again, causing Bella to jump slightly.

"Are you comfortable, Isabella? You may use your head to indicate." He was standing behind her and spoke into her ear.

Bella flexed her body. She could feel the chains and straps, but she felt secure being bound up this way and she nodded once.

Edward kissed the side of her neck. "Very good! Now I am going to suspend you. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded again, cautiously this time.

"I have not bound your hands yet. If you are in pain or if you are afraid you are to clap your hands once. If you are in distress, you are to clap your hands repeatedly. Do you understand?" He asked as he walked around to stand in front of her.

Bella nodded.

Edward pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes. "I am going to push you, Isabella. Do you understand?" he said as he brushed his fingers over her chin.

She nodded and tried to convey her trust and love with her eyes.

Edward smiled and kissed her over her gag.

He stepped away and stepped around Bella until she couldn't see him.

"I am right here, Isabella. Now you are going to feel the chains begin to pull you. Don't fight them. Trust me." He said and immediately Bella felt the O rings begin to tug on her waist, back and thighs.

Edward began to raise her, keeping Bella's body upright at first. Once she was about three feet off the ground, Edward moved a table that looked like a gurney beneath her. Edward kept a close eye on her as he raised her legs and manipulated the ropes holding Bella, she let out a squeak as her body tipped forward, but Edward kept pulling so that her body was level and she was suspended in line with his abdomen, facing the floor.

Edward grinned, just where he wanted her. Edward secured the ropes and locked them into position. He walked over to Bella and touched her feet and her hands, checking her circulation.

Her legs had been pulled apart and he could see her liquid dripping onto the floor.

_She liked this!_ Edward felt his heart soar.

He forced himself to concentrate. Bella's breathing had picked up and she was panting softly.

"Relax your body, Isabella. You can trust the ropes and the gantry. It will hold you; I have tested it on my weight." He said as he ran his hand gently over her ass and thighs. Her head was hanging down, but he could see her eyes moving wildly.

That would not do, she was going to cause herself to panic.

"I am going to blindfold you." He said and Bella began to shake her head.

Edward landed a sharp smack to her thigh.

"Stop! The lesson, Isabella is restraint! Now, relax… very good." He picked up a sleeping mask and pulled it over her eyes.

"Listen to my voice. Trust my voice. Your Master is pleased with you Isabella. Now, are you okay?"

Edward kept his hands running over her back and legs.

After a moment, Bella nodded.

"Very good. Okay, we are going to make this more interesting. You are not to cum. Remember self-discipline is part of restraint... have you been using your plug?" he asked as he ran a finger between her ass cheeks.

Bella nodded again. Edward chuckled as he noticed the blush in her cheeks. "You like that, don't you?"

She nodded again.

"Okay, I am going to lower you to the table for a while to give your neck a rest. You just relax." He said and he moved to the ropes. He gently lowered her to the table.

Bella felt the chains slacken and when she felt the table, she sighed. Her legs were still slightly apart.

Edward moved across the room and when he came back, Bella felt him snap something around her ankle. Her legs were forced apart and then her other ankle was cuffed.

"Oh that looks very nice. I have put a spreader bar on your legs, Isabella. Now, I get to play a little and you get to exercise your self-discipline." He smacked her ass lightly as he moved over to the drawers.

Bella heard him moving around and she tried to find some friction on her clit. There was nothing. The table was soft. It felt like padded leather, covered with a sheet. She was so close, so ready to cum.

The feeling of being bound and restrained was amazing. Although she had reservations about being suspended, she loved it!

The chains bit into her skin, pulling, pushing, her body, causing sensitivity in her breasts and genital area, the split strap between her legs caused a delicious feeling of pressure against her clit and entrance.

Edward walked back to Bella and he unclipped the split strap. Bella couldn't help wriggling her hips slightly, but Edward held her steady at her hip.

"Patience, Isabella. This may be a little cold…" Bella jump when she felt his finger at her back passage.

She relaxed and felt him push inside her. She felt cold gel being pressed inside her as Edward work first one and then two fingers inside her.

"Very good, Isabella. Your Master is very pleased. I am going to fuck you here today… you want me to?" He asked softly.

Bella moaned and nodded enthusiastically. Edward chuckled.

"So eager…" he removed his fingers and Bella bit back a protest. She felt something being pushed inside her. After a moment, Edward pressed the vibrator further until it was almost all inside her.

"Is that good?" he asked as he leaned over and pressed his lips to her shoulder. Bella sighed and nodded.

"Just a little more: you are so good, Little Girl." He whispered, but Bella was unprepared for the licking on her clit.

Her hips shot up off the table with a muffled scream.

She felt the sharp sting of his hand on her pussy.

"NO! Now stay still… I know that was unfair and nasty… you don't really like the Sqweeler do you?" he said with an evil chuckle.

_Come on! You are kidding me!_ Bella thought as she clapped her hands once.

Edward sighed and squatted down in front of her face. He pulled the blindfold off her eyes. His amused green eyes met her angry brown ones.

"Does my disobedient submissive have something to say?" he asked and she glared at him.

Bella stared into Edward's eyes for a moment.

_Did she?_ He was making it impossible for her not to cum. _Did he want her to fail?_

_What did he want her to do? _After a moment Bella shook her head and her stomach rumbled at the same time.

Edward smiled and undid the gag, as he massaged her jaw gently.

Edward put his forehead against hers.

"Let's take a break Isabella. You need to eat and I am sure you could use a bathroom break. I am going to free you, but you are not to touch yourself and you are to keep the bathroom door open when you go to the toilet. Do you understand?"

Bella licked her dry lips and nodded.

Edward unclipped the O rings and helped her to sit up. She felt the vibrator inside her. Edward knelt down and unhooked the spreader bar, but he left the padded cuffs on her ankles.

He nodded to the bathroom.

"Okay, off you go. Come back to me when you are finished." He said.

Bella got up and walked into the bathroom. She quickly used the toilet and washed her hands. She looked into the mirror and she looked at her body encased in the harness. The chains hung around her hips. The chains under and over her breasts made them stand out; her nipples were hard and aching to be pinched or touched.

Bella turned away and dried her hands. She found Edward outside the door waiting for her. He turned her around and reattached the strap between her legs, securing the vibrator into her body.

_It felt so good!_

"Come" he said and Bella fell into step behind him and to his left.

When they got to the kitchen Bella couldn't help let out a moan. What a mess!

Edward chuckled.

"Okay, let's get this place cleaned up and then you need to eat." He said pleasantly.

Within minutes, the dish washer had been loaded and the counter was clean. Edward had cleaned up the Den as Bella had tidied up the dining room and disposed of her bowl of 'cereal'.

Edward chopped up fruit and quickly made Bella a protein shake with chocolate and berries.

Her stomach rumbled again. Edward made her sit down at the kitchen counter and drink her shake as he made grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches and a fresh pot of coffee.

Bella moaned as she ate and she swung her legs to and fro. Edward watched her eat and once again he got a flash of a little girl eating with gleeful abandon at counter.

As he eyes swept over her body, he knew that she would never be mistaken for a child in this outfit! Isabella had never looked more enticing. She seemed to have forgotten the fact that she was naked with a vibrator in her ass.

Bella ate everything that Edward gave her. She was sipping her coffee when he put his own mug down.

"Isabella. Can you talk to me now?" He asked.

Bella didn't think about blowing it this time.

"Master, everything you said was correct. I have not behaved correctly this week and there is no excuse. I deserve this lesson in restraint and any other punishment that Master would deem appropriate." She said quietly.

Edward smiled at her and she returned it tentatively.

"Okay, I also want to talk to you about what you wrote in your journal this week. I am very glad that you are being honest with yourself and me about how you have been feeling, but I don't like you disrespecting yourself. You know this, and we have spoken about it. You know that I will not tolerate you saying that you are stupid or unworthy to be loved or anything like that. This is what I want you to work on for the next week. You are to write an essay for me, with the title, _Isabella Swan is beautiful inside and out because… _and I want you to really think about it. You can hand it in to me by the Friday after Christmas, which will be January 1st and quite appropriate I think. That will give you just short of two weeks to complete it. I want you to give this some real thought Isabella," He looked into her eyes and smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you doing okay with our session?" He asked.

Bella nodded, "Yes, Master. I'm enjoying the harness." She smiled and looked at him from under her lashes, "I was afraid of being suspended, but it's quite…liberating…and I love the Sqweeler…" she said and blushed at her admission. Edward chuckled at the last part of her sentence and covered her hand with his. "I know you do…" he muttered.

"I am very proud of you, Isabella. Are you finished eating?"

She nodded.

"Good, then please clean up and meet me back in the play room for the second part of the lesson." He said as he kissed her mouth and left.

When Bella entered the playroom moments later, she saw a cushion on the floor and she immediately got onto her knees in position. She didn't look around for Edward, but she lowered her head and waited.

Edward stood to one side observing her. Bella was breathtaking.

He moved forward and stood in front of her.

"Stand up and move over to the table, Isabella. Lie down as you were before."

Bella complied and lay down.

"Are you ready to continue?" he asked and Bella nodded.

Soon Bella was once again suspended above the table. Edward moved the table so that if he released the ropes Bella would only fall about six inches to the top of the table.

Once again the blindfold was on and her gag was in her mouth. Her ankles were now attached to ropes as well and Edward drew them up higher than her thighs. He bent her knees so that her body bowed slightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to add pressure on the link chains of the harness.

He unclipped the split strap and ran his fingers through her folds collecting her juices. He licked his fingers clean, but didn't touch her clit, instead he removed the vibrator and Bella bit back her moan.

Edward pulled her hips towards his throbbing cock. "Now Isabella, here comes the part of the lesson about being held captive. You see, neither of us needs to use any great amount of strength or agility to receive great pleasure… hold still… Isabella…." Edward eased his cock into her aching pussy and Bella bit down hard on her gag.

"Fuck! You are dripping… so wet for me… so hot for me… remember you may not cum without permission, Isabella… I own your body… it is mine…" he continued to pump into Bella's core as he rocked her back and forth, even, steady strokes, ignoring his screaming body that was demanding release.

Edward pulled out of her slowly and tapped her clit with his fingers. He repositioned his cock against her back passage.

Edward pushed inside her slowly. Bella couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure. He couldn't wait any longer and he pushed inside her, rocking her until he was buried inside her and his balls were against her pussy.

He could feel her hot juices coating him and he began to move as Bella swung gently.

The sensation was amazing and Edward groaned and gripped her hips firmer.

"Fuck! Isabella… you are so hot, your ass is the best fucking place in the world! So fucking hot! I need to move, are you ready?" he ground out.

Bella nodded and moaned as Edward began to rock against her movement, bringing her back harder and faster to meet his thrusting cock.

Bella felt herself beginning to climax and she screamed against her gag, desperate to obey her Master, desperate to please him, she felt sweat run down her temple as she tried to hold herself back.

Edward felt her muscles tensing and he knew she was close to climaxing. So was he_, fuck!_ The sensation was overwhelming.

"Almost there, Isabella, keep it in check… just a little longer… don't cum, Isabella… you are such a good girl… good… so fucking… okay, okay… cum for me, Isabella, milk my cock with your ass… cum Now!" he was grunting and moaning and when Bella heard his words she let the spiral take her down.

She screamed as her climax ripped through her body, her pussy was gushing and she felt her muscles clench around Edward as she felt his hot cum pour into her ass.

When he could move, Edward lowered her to the table and lay over her, taking care not to put too much weight on her body. He knew that she would be sensitive and aching in places she never knew existed.

Edward untied Bella and removed the harness, the blindfold and the gag. The hot tub was ready for them and he picked her up and keeping her in his arms he lowered them into the swirling, bubbling water.

He held her against his chest and she curled up, nuzzling his neck and giving him open mouthed kisses.

"Thank you for my punishment Master" Bella whispered and Edward chuckled as he shook his head. "Oh no, my sweet Isabella, that was your _lesson for the day_, not your _punishment_. Mr. Bristles will be giving you punishment tonight over my knees. One stroke for each transgression of the week."

Bella gasped and pulled back slightly to look into Edward's eyes. She saw the love and adoration there and smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him on his mouth.

"I will be most pleased to receive your punishment, Master." She said and it was Edward's turn to look shocked.

He chuckled again and hugged her close to his body. "Good Girl." He whispered.

After a long and very relaxing massage from Edward, Bella slept for a couple of hours in Edward's arms and that's where they stayed for the rest of the afternoon, sleeping and watching movies together. They made supper together and ate in the den.

Edward stood up and switched the fire off. His eyes were dark as he held out his hand.

Bella stood up and took his hand without hesitating, which earned her a nod of approval. Edward led her to the loveseat.

"Get undressed and wait for me here. I'm going to lock up" He said as he quickly checked the security alarm and he made sure that the house was secure for the night.

Emmett's team had been busy during the week, with recovering his Jeep from Yosemite National Park and then changing all the locks and updating alarm systems at Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Garrett's homes and properties. Ground lights had been checked and installed where necessary, as well as sensor beams across the lawns and walkways in the immediate parameter of the homes.

None of the men had spared any expense and there were intercom systems that linked the houses to their grounds staff as well.

Edward made his way back upstairs, pulling off his t-shirt as he went. He threw it into the hamper in the dressing room and pulled off his jeans.

Bella was standing with her back towards him, her hair hung loose down her back. Her hands were clasped behind her.

Edward walked around Bella and sat down on the love seat. He indicated that Bella should sit at his feet, by putting a cushion on the floor in between his feet.

Edward ran his hand through her hair and she closed her eyes in contentment.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Isabella?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, master." Bella said, keeping her eyes downcast.

"I have almost lost count of what you have coming to you Little Girl, but you will receive no less than ten warm up spanks with my hand and then twenty five with Mr. Bristles. Now go and fetch Mr. Bristles for me… and I hope that you can find it Isabella, for every 30 second delay you have in locating Mr. Bristles, you will receive an additional stoke with my new flogger." He said.

Bella jumped up and rushed to the dresser drawer… _shit! Where did she put it?_

"One" Edward's voice rang out.

_Think!_

Bella raced into the dressing room and pulled open her drawers, but she knew that it wasn't there.

"Two" Bella gasped as she remembered hiding the stupid brush… under the bed, next to her bedside table.

She flew into the bedroom and scrambled under the bed.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, "Three"

"GOT IT! MASTER! STOP COUNTING…" Bella shouted in her excitement as her fingers wrapped around the handle.

She raced over to Edward and dropped in a heap of hair and limbs at his feet.

Edward burst out laughing and picked Bella up and onto his lap.

He smoothed her hair back from her face and he tilted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Are you afraid of my flogger?" he asked with a smirk.

Bella looked at him for a moment, "No Master, but you seem to be in a very adventurous mood tonight… that worries me a little…" she said as she bit back her grin.

Edward brushed her long tresses with Mr. Bristles, working out some knots until it hung smooth and shining down her back.

He tapped her hip.

"Okay, let's begin."

That night as Bella washed the tears off her cheeks, she felt more at peace than she had in a long time. She curled up into Edward's arms and felt loved and safe again.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up on Sunday morning to kisses on her shoulder. She smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Not yet, Master. Please…" she croaked out.

"I have something that needs your urgent attention, Isabella" Edward said teasingly as he pressed his cock against her still tender ass.

Bella jumped slightly at the touch and turned around to face him.

Her hand slid over his abdomen until her fingers curled around his hardness. Edward groaned and rolled onto his back.

Bella sniggered and slid down the mattress until she was able to put her mouth over his tip. She kissed it gently and licked the wetness that was beading on the head.

Edward closed his eyes as Bella enveloped his entire length inside her mouth.

_Good morning to me! _He thought as her mouth worked its magic and he threaded his fingers through her hair.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella sat in Rosalie's redecorated family room. Bella had been apprehensive and had expressed her fears to Edward as she served him breakfast in the kitchen. Edward had praised her for voicing her fears so freely, and he promised to not leave her side. True to his word, from when they had left their house for the short drive to Emmett and Rosalie, Edward had not taken his hand off her.

He had tucked her into his side as they walked to the front door, where Emmett stood to welcome them.

Ian and Irene had moved into the garage apartment the previous day. Emmett and Rosalie were thrilled. Irene was a couple of years older than Maggie and the two of them had spent the weekend unpacking and getting the apartment ready.

Ian had to fly back to Chicago after Christmas to receive a long service award, but they had been thrilled to be offered the position of live in housekeeper and security/property foreman. Irene had returned home immediately and started packing. Irene and Ian had two grown children who both lived in New York.

Emmett hugged both Bella and Edward and led them into the house. He showed them the new security gate that could only be released from the inside of the house, unless the person had a security key.

Bella walked inside shaking but she forgot her nerves as she looked around. It didn't look like the same house at all.

The open plan great room had been guttered and rebuilt with the kitchen, dining room all switched around and the black leather chairs and glass tables had been taken away. The walls had been painted a smoky grey. The furniture was still oversized and huge but the couches and chairs were mismatched grays, blues and cream. The dining room table was made of dark and light wood and the dining rooms chairs were upholstered in a rich chocolate fabric. The side tables were made of the same light and dark wood as the dining room table. There were bowls of flowers throughout the room and there were splashes of color in the rugs on the hardwood floor. It was natural and sophisticated and both Emmett and Rosalie looked perfect in the setting.

"Rosie, it's gorgeous!" Bella exclaimed and Rosalie pulled her into a hug.

"We thought so too." Rosalie said with a laugh.

Bella was thrilled to see no reminder of the nightmare that they had lived through.

Jasper and Alice arrived shortly afterwards and they spent the afternoon on the patio in new cedar wood Adirondack Chairs, all cozy beneath throws as the men barbequed.

The girls huddled together as Bella told them that she had managed to finish Edward's gift or the OMP. She didn't tell them that she had finished their gifts as well. She had been pleased to see an empty space above the new fireplace where her painting would fit perfectly.

Bella was getting excited about spending Christmas at Cullen's Crest. Over lunch, everyone told her stories about what they all got up to over Christmas and by the time they went home, Bella couldn't wait for Christmas to come.

That evening once Edward had removed Bella's collar, he reminded Bella that they would not be playing again until after the holidays. Bella pouted and Edward noticed.

"Come on, don't you think we could use some down time? Things have been really intense lately and you have made such great strides, but we are more than just our D/s relationship." He said as he moved into the dressing room.

Bella walked in behind him, "Yeah, you are right, of course. Actually it will be wonderful to spend our first holidays together. And as much as Charlie isn't a 'fatherly' Dad, he is still my father and it would just feel wrong to play with him around. I think things will be awkward enough without added pressure."

They were getting ready for bed and Bella pulled on a short satin pale blue nightie that ended mid thigh and Edward felt his cock harden as he took in the view of her pale legs under the shimmering materiel.

Bella walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and after Edward had pulled on a pair of sleep pants he followed and stood behind her, pressing against her bottom.

"This weekend was intense, Baby. Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Bella rinsed her mouth out and pushed her ass backwards slightly.

She grinned up at him in the mirror. "Apart from becoming a sex maniac, I am fine. You took really good care of me this weekend, Love. Thank you."

Edward dipped his head to kiss her neck. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sweetheart. How about I give you a running start before I take a little more care of you?" He whispered.

Bella's eyes widened. She turned and in a moment of grace that surprised them both, she darted around him and ran into the bedroom giggling.

Edward grinned as he switched off the light. "Ready or not, here I come…" he growled.

**Authors Note:**

**My thanks and gratitude to Fiorella – thank you my little Italian Kangaroo xoxo**

**This was very long – at just over 21 500 words! But I didn't know where to cut it off, so I just decided to go with it. I hope you liked it. **

**I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story – I am humbled by your responses and quite frankly overwhelmed! I am really sorry that I have not had the time to reply to review this past week, but this chapter just took over! I promise I will not be so tardy again. Thank you.**

**Take care till next time,**

**Michele**

**OMP = OPERATION MASTER'S PRESENTS


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

_**SPECIAL BETA ANNOUNCEMENT**_: Please lets keep Fiorella and her family in our prayers -

**Michele, I was hoping I could dedicate this chapter to my sister in London. As I told you 6 weeks ago I was going to be an Auntie again. I got bad news from my sister on Thursday last week and it was confirmed yesterday (Tuesday) that her 13-week-old baby embryo is not doing so well and would be a vegetable if she carried it to full term. So right now as I am writing this she is in having a termination of the precious gift that she and her husband so desperately wanted. **

**Sorry if I have been off my game this week with sending you emails and it is lucky we had this one done early. **

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

_The last time on PLU ~_

_She grinned up at him in the mirror. "Apart from becoming a sex maniac, I am fine. You took really good care of me this weekend, Love. Thank you."_

_Edward dipped his head to kiss her neck. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sweetheart. How about I give you a running start before I take a little more care of you?" He whispered._

_Bella's eyes widened. She turned and in a moment of grace that surprised them both, she darted around him and ran into the bedroom giggling._

_Edward grinned as he switched off the light. "Ready or not, here I come…" he growled_.

**PEOPLE LIKE US **

**CHAPTER 43**

Edward had a meeting with his publicists and his agent on Monday morning. He had insisted that they come to the house as he refused to leave Bella even if it was just to fly to LA for the day.

Aro greeted Edward warmly. He, Heidi and Felix had all traveled together.

Bella had wanted to disappear, but Edward was insistent that she meet Felix and Heidi.

Edward kept a protective arm around Bella as he shook hands with everyone, "Aro, you remember Bella don't you?" Edward said and Aro smiled at the beautiful young woman who was tucked into his client's side.

"Of course I do. It is good to see you again Bella. Are you well?" He asked kindly and Bella smiled shyly at him as she shook his hand.

"I am thank you Aro." She said softly as she brushed imaginary specks from her black yoga pants and the white long sleeved T-shirt that she was wearing with black ballet pumps. Bella had used the cover up stick that Alice had left for her, so that she could camouflage some of the marks on her jaw, but she was still self-conscious about them and had left her hair loose.

Edward turned to Heidi and Felix. "Heidi, Felix, this is Bella Swan. Baby, these are our publicists, Felix and Heidi Bower from Bower Celebrities Inc."

Heidi raised her eyebrows slightly when Edward told Bella that she and Felix were 'their' publicists.

Bella bit her lip and turned to the attractive couple. They were both tall with pale skins and dark hair and eyes. "Hello." Bella said feeling very unsure. Edward pressed her closer to his side.

Heidi recovered quickly and put on professional impartiality. She held out her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Bella."

Felix smiled and shook her hand.

"Let's go into my office, shall we?" Edward said. He looked down as Bella pulled away from him slightly.

"Aren't you joining us?" He asked, ignoring Felix and Heidi's slight frown.

Bella shook her head, "If you will excuse me, I need to do some work upstairs…" she said. "You don't need me, do you?" She asked Edward.

"No, Love. Just come down and join us later for some refreshments?" He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Bella blushed. "Fine, I'll see you later. I'll be in my studio if you need me…" Bella ducked her head as she smiled and she almost flew up the stairs to her studio as Edward opened the door to his office.

She had asked Maggie to help her with wrapping the Christmas presents that she was giving to everybody.

Bella walked to her studio door. The entrance to her small on-suite bathroom was still barred and Bella wondered what on earth Edward had going on in there. Maggie was busy wrapping up Emmett and Rosalie's gift as she walked inside.

"Bella this is wonderful!" Maggie said as she finished putting the bubble wrap around the painting.

Bella blushed with pleasure. "Um, thanks Maggie. It's not that great, I mean, I could have done a better job with the…" she stammered but Maggie interrupted her.

"Nonsense! Bella you don't see how talented you are! These paintings and the photographs are really beautiful. The Cullen's are going to love them." She said making Bella blush even more.

Bella busied herself by stacking Carlisle and Esme's gifts. They were a series of five photographs, which she had taken over Thanksgiving. There was a group picture of everyone sitting in front of the television, watching the game. Then there were individual photographs of each couple.

Emmett and Rosalie taken in the hot air balloon, Rosalie was smiling at Emmett as he laughed at something.

One of Carlisle and Esme as they had watched Jasper and Alice taking off, with Carlisle standing behind Esme, his arms wrapped tightly around her, Esme's arms were folded over his, he was whispering something in her ear and they looked as if they were a newly engaged couple instead of the parents.

The picture that she had taken of Alice and Jasper caught the wonder and excitement of the day. Bella had snapped it when they had landed, Jasper was helping Alice out of the basket, his eyes shining down at hers with adoration, and her gaze was locked into his, speaking volumes.

Bella blushed as she looked at the photograph of her and Edward. Rosalie had taken her camera away from her at some stage and there was a picture of them sitting at the grand piano. What made Bella blush was the look in her eyes. She was staring at Edward as he played. He had that irresistible smirk on his face, looking indulgent and loving, but the look on Bella's was unmistakable. She was staring at him as if he had just hung the moon!

Bella shook her head as she began to wrap them in bubble wrap.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The meeting with Aro and his publicists took longer than Edward liked. While he agreed that there was some damage control to do, he didn't want to be pressured into doing interviews! He had spoken to Jasper that morning and he knew that Jasper was under the same sort of pressure.

The public wanted to know what had happened. There were too many holes in the half assed story that the paparazzi were spewing and speculation was rife. Edward didn't give a flying fuck about his reputation, but he acknowledged what Aro was saying made sense.

Edward's mind wondered as he listened to Felix and Aro arguing about what to release and who to release the information to. It was imperative that Edward released some sort of press release, so that the rumors could be laid to rest, but he was stubborn and hated to have his private life put out on display.

_These things had a way of _coming_ back to bite you in the ass… FUCK! I promised Bella that I would protect her…_

Edward's musing was cut short when Aro spoke to him again.

"Edward!" He said loudly.

Edward turned to look at him with an apologetic smile.

"Look, I understand that you value your privacy, and I know that this is crappy timing, but you have got to give your fans something! They want to know that your family wasn't involved in a crack-house shoot-out, for fuck's sake!" He said impatiently.

Edward burst out laughing. No one else did.

"You have got to give us something. An interview, a couple of appearances, some fucking thing that proves that you are all alive and well with no after effects from whatever the fuck happened!" Aro said, and Felix nodded.

Edward stood up and turned to look outside, his hands in his hair again.

_FUCK!_

He turned back, "What appearances do you want me to make? I'm filming in February for about six weeks…" he said.

Heidi sat forward, "There that small independent studio that you did that project with last year, um, Summit Studio, yeah well they are having an awards evening and they have invited you and… your um, lady friend… as well as Jasper Whitlock and your sister…" Edward raised his eyebrow at them but said nothing.

Aro smiled to himself, _Edward Cullen was a hardheaded motherfucker who didn't give in too easily..._

"Go on, when is that?"

"That's on the 12th of January. And then there are a couple of charity events that we want to get you and… your lady friend…" Heidi said.

Edward growled and turned around to face her, "Stop calling her that! Her name is Bella Swan and we live together, so she is much more than just my lady friend! Fuck sakes! She is my girlfriend, or my partner or something like that… now what else people, I want to wrap this up, I'm taking Bella out for dinner." He said.

Felix looked at Heidi and then at Aro, Edward stared at them. "Um, the American Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Science, have invited you and Mr. Whitlock to present an award at next year's Academy Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role…"

Edward grinned at that and shook his head, "They have asked me a couple of times but I was away on location… okay, well I can't really turn that down, just make sure that Jazz, Alice, Bella and I are all sitting together. I don't want Bella alone, which would really freak the shit out of her." He said and Aro nodded.

"Okay, what about interviews and shit? I will need to speak to our lawyer first as this thing is an open investigation and I abso-fucking-lutely won't do an interview with any of those fucking gossip vermin!" He said fervently.

"Of course, Edward, there is one last thing and it is quite important. Jamie Johnson contacted me. He wants to do an interview with you and your family. I think it is important. He did a great job of the first interview that he did with you. If you only do one interview, do this one. Vanity Fair is important Edward, plus Johnson has a sterling reputation. Will you please consider it?" Felix sat forward and handed Edward the email from Vanity Fair's Editor.

Edward read it, then looked at him and sighed. He knew he was beat. He had got on well with Johnson when they had met three years earlier.

"When do they want it?" He asked, already thinking about his options.

Aro looked uncomfortable, "Well, it's not just you… Vanity want an interview, like "A day in the life of the Cullen family…" or some shit like that and they want it for the February issue, which means that they want to do it before the end of the year…"

Edward glared at the three people seated in front of him, "You are fucking kidding me! There is no _fucking way_… you mean you want to get someone to come and invade my parent's home over CHRISTMAS, so that the fucking public monster will be satisfied?" Edward shouted.

Bella was coming down the stairs and heard Edward shouting. She froze on the staircase.

She could hear Edward ranting and without thinking she walked quickly to the study door and knocked on it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?" Edward shouted.

Bell rolled her eyes at the door, she knew that he was going to chew her ass out for this, but she had to make him get a grip of his temper!

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Edward, but I thought that our guests could use some refreshments before their long flight back?" she said. She made her was to where Edward stood and put her hand onto his arm.

Edward glared at her for a moment and then the strangest thing happened and if Aro were to describe it later, he would have said that it was as if just touching Bella made the tension flow out of Edward.

She smiled at Edward and he shook his head at her minutely and then threw an arm around her shoulders and hugged her for a moment before he stepped away.

"Let's all take a few minutes, okay?" Edward said and not waiting for an answer, he walked around his desk and walked out the room.

Bella smiled at Heidi and offered her the use of the powder room downstairs to freshen up. Once she had orders from Aro and Felix for coffee and slices of the carrot cake that she had baked, she walked into the kitchen.

As the door closed behind them and Felix turned to Aro with his eyebrows raised, "So that is Bella Swan?" he asked and Aro smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is quite extraordinary isn't she? Edward is crazy about her and will do everything in his power to protect her. That is why her safety, security and comfort need to be at the root of every publicity event that you send them to. Edward's talent as an actor is extraordinary Felix, but he will give it all up for that young woman." Aro said softly.

Felix shook his head, "I don't get it… I have never seen anybody handle Edward Cullen the way that she did."

Aro laughed and nodded, "Bella Swan has so much more power than any of us realize. You and Heidi would do well to befriend that young woman. She seems smart and level headed, so don't try and bullshit her, keep it real and Bella will be your greatest alley."

Felix looked at Aro with a shocked expression, "Fuck Aro, I haven't seen you so taken with anyone in a long time…"

Aro turned hard eyes to his long time associate, "Bella is special. She isn't trying to fit in to our world, nor is she taking advantage of her relationship with Edward or any of the Cullen's. She is quite enchanting. I mean it Felix, if you or Heidi fuck this up, and leave that girl hanging out to dry, you can kiss Cullen goodbye!"

Felix laughed uneasily, "Okay, point taken, we will make sure that the only publicity that they get is positive publicity, if we can help it."

Heidi opened the door and rejoined them.

"What are we talking about?" She asked as she sat down and Felix wasted no time in bringing her up to speed.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

In the kitchen, Bella got cutting slices of cake and preparing a fresh pot of coffee. She was filling a large tray with crockery and cutlery when Edward rounded the corner and leaned against the counter glaring at her. "Why did you interrupt my meeting? I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible." He said.

Bella turned to look at him, her expression softened when she took in the lines of tension on his brow and around his mouth.

"Babe, I don't know anything about your business, but I know that shouting and losing your temper, because you are getting frustrated isn't the right way to go. Now we agreed that we would be there for each other when we needed it, and I just felt that you needed it… if I overstepped, I'm sorry..."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed his chest, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Edward sighed as he rested his chin on her head, "Yeah, I just need to talk to the family about an interview that Vanity Fair want to do with all of us…" his voice tapered off.

Bella kissed his chin and pulled away as she indicted the tray, "Well, if it's good for you then you should do it." She said.

Edward picked up the tray and they walked across the entrance hall and towards his office.

"You think so?" he said.

Bella put her hand up his back and rubbed his shoulder, "Count to ten before you start to scream at them. I think that you should talk to your family. They will want to do this for you." She said as she opened the door.

Edward put the tray on the coffee table and ignored everyone as his eyes met Bella's, "Will you do this for me too?" he asked quietly.

Bella's eyes got big and she stared at him, her mouth open in a perfect O. "Wh-What do you mean?" she stammered and then blushed at her nervousness.

Edward's eyes didn't leave hers, "We are a team. If we do this, we do it together, so it's your decision really. Come and sit down."

Bella walked over to one of the chairs at the front of Edward's desk. She was clutching her hands in her lap and biting her lip.

_Shit-shit-shit- shit- shit!_

Heidi looked at Bella, "Bella, Edward is…" she began but Edward held up his hand.

"Just hang on, Heidi, this is between Bella and me. Please give us a minute." Edward said and Aro shepherded Felix and Heidi to the door.

As it closed behind them, Edward leaned forward and stared at Bella.

"Well? What's going on in your mind?" He said quietly.

Bella was staring at him, "What will I have to do? Must I talk? What if they ask questions about… what happened?"

Edward smiled, "Look, it's not a big thing really. The entire family will be there and I will make sure that whatever questions he wants to ask are vetted by us before hand. I will be with you all the time. You are important to me Bella, fuck, you_ are_ my life and we knew that this was going to happen at some point. I love being like this with you, in our own world, but it can't stay like this forever. Sooner or later, reality will set in, and if we can dictate the rules to a certain extent then we can control the madness.

Just to let you know, there are appearances that we need to do in the beginning of next year, before I start filming. Now about this interview with Vanity Fair, I need to speak to everyone of course, but it makes sense to put our story out there so that there are no misunderstandings. I'll also talk to our attorney, okay?"

Bella looked at Edward for a moment and she took a deep breath, "I trust you and you are right. Well okay then. Okay, let's do it if everyone else agrees." She said.

Edward walked around his desk and pulled her up into his arms.

"You are the bravest, most incredible woman in the world Isabella Swan and I fucking love you." He said and kissed her.

Edward let everyone in after that and the meeting wound down. Felix and Heidi would send him an itinerary of his scheduled events as well as arranging for the interview after Edward had spoken to his family. He promised to get back to them in the next few days and with a promise of a conference call the following morning, Aro, Felix and Heidi left.

Bella was cleaning up the kitchen when Edward walked back inside. He went straight to the phone and called his parents, Jasper and Emmett. As Bella had predicted, his parents agreed with the stipulation that Edward obtain clearance from Jeremiah. Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were in agreement as well.

The one thing that Carlisle was adamant about was that Edward, Jasper, Garrett and Emmett needed to inform the girls about the state of the investigation. They were all in agreement that Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme as well as Kate had a right to know about James dying and Jacob being in a coma.

Carlisle said that it was big news in Napa Valley, given that the Denali's and the Cullen's were practically neighbors and the fact that the Denali's that had been absent from the valley for so many years, were back, just in time to bury their estranged son.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Carlisle had seen his old childhood friend, Eleazar once only since him and Esme had returned from Alice's home.

There had been a knock at the door late on the day of their return. Carlisle looked through the glass panel and had seen Eleazar Denali standing on the porch looking as if he had aged twenty years.

Carlisle opened the door slowly, Eleazar turned to face him, "Carl…"

Carlisle stared at his friend for a long time. They reached out for each other's hands, clasping them in a firm grip more than a handshake.

"Come in" Carlisle said quietly.

Eleazar was unsure, not knowing what reaction he would get from Esme, but Carlisle ushered him forward.

Esme was sitting in the family room, crocheting squares for a baby blanket for her first grandchild. She had rushed to the quaint craft store in town. She came back with bags of crochet hooks, knitting needles and more wool than Carlisle had ever seen. Esme had learned needlework as a child and she had loved it. When the children were small she had taken great delight in knitting jerseys and scarves, crocheting bed socks or ultra soft Afghans, that lay over the backs of the couches in winter or at the foot of the bed. It seemed that in the past few years, she hadn't found any time for her favorite hobby.

Esme looked up with a smile that quickly faded when she saw who was with Carlisle. Her eyes hardened fractionally until she caught the miniscule shake of Carlisle's head. Her eyes shifted to Eleazar. Esme's expression changed as she took in the lines of shame and grief on their friend's face.

She got up immediately and walked over to where the men stood in the entrance to the family. Eleazar shrunk back from Esme as she reached him, as if he was anticipating a blow, Esme felt tears leak from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Eleazar's shrunken frame.

"My dear friend, I am so, so sorry for your loss." She said quietly.

Eleazar jumped back and stared between her and Carlisle.

"W-What did you say? Essie, Carl, I came here… I came to…" He cleared his throat and ducked his head as he brushed his hand over his eyes.

Carlisle put his arm around Esme as they gave Eleazar time to gather himself.

He stared at the ground for a moment and then up to meet their eyes.

"Come and sit down and have a drink with us, Eleazar." Carlisle said and the three settled down as Carlisle mixed drinks for them. Once he was settled next to Esme, he looked at his friend and smiled his encouragement.

Eleazar took a long drink of his whisky and sighed. "I came here tonight to say how sorry I am that one of my own children tried to hurt your girls… it is inconceivable to me that… that… Ja… that _he_ would want to hurt anyone, let alone your children! James," Eleazar shut his eyes as he said the name that he had never wanted to say again, "James was lost a long time ago, when he violated Rosalie and that was after he had hurt two other girls! I was foolish and weak; I listened to his mother when she told me that it was lies, when she and Tanya told me that the claims had been made by girls that were jealous of her, of us. I did everything I could to keep him out of jail, when I should have been fighting to put him into jail!"

Eleazar picked up his glass and drained it. "I will never forgive myself for not making sure that he was rotting behind bars and not planning to kidnap and terrorize innocent victims again." He stood up, "I know that there is nothing that I could ever say to excuse what happened, and I don't expect your forgiveness."

Carlisle stood up and put his hand on Eleazar's shoulder, "El, you're right. There is nothing that you can say right now, and yes, you made some mistakes, but did those mistakes lead up to James doing what he did? We don't know. What we do know is that he had a choice. He chose a path – you didn't choose it for him! You are a good man, Eleazar Denali and you were a good father."

The two men stared at each other for a long time then Eleazar put his hand around Carlisle's neck and he pulled him in for a hug, just like when they were boys, long, long ago.

"We are leaving." Eleazar said when they pulled away from each other. Carlisle stared at him in concern.

"When?" Carlisle wasn't really surprised.

"In a couple of days! My wife is… not having an easy time and you can imagine what poison she is spewing out… I have lived here my whole life and I won't have five generations of Denali good name ruined by one generation of monsters… it's too much. So we are leaving. We have a family home back in Alaska… there is a psychiatric clinic there that was treating Carmine and Tanya. There are less people, less damage to be done…" His sad eyes met his friends.

Eleazar turned to Esme, "Goodbye Essie. Take care of yourself. You are still as beautiful as you were as a young bride." He smiled sadly.

Esme patted his hand and kissed his cheek as she joined Carlisle at the front door.

"You take care of yourself, Eli. Please come back and see us, or call at least and we could meet you. I know this is really hard, but don't disappear completely, please call or write..."

Eleazar nodded. Carlisle turned to Esme, "I'm just going to see Eli to the car, and I won't be long." He said and Esme knew that he needed time to say goodbye to his lifelong friend.

Not many words were spoken as the two men walked to the car. "What about your place?" Carlisle asked.

Eleazar shrugged, "For now it will stay as it is. The foreman is a good man, he has a family and they will move into the main house now. I'm not sure what the future holds for me, but I have to get away, I know that now."

Eleazar clasped Carlisle's hand once again, "Carl, I would have given my own life for one of yours…" he said thickly and Carlisle nodded.

"I know, my friend, I know" Carlisle said quietly.

Carlisle watched the taillights disappear at the end of the driveway. He turned and looked out over the front garden, to the distance, where the rose garden ended, the little creek where the kids used to play… the gazebo where he and Esme would sit and watch the children playing in the garden, the neighborhood children were always over… James… Tanya… running, laughing, playing…

Carlisle smiled as he felt two small arms wrap around his middle. Esme laid her head against his back. "We are very blessed, Darling…" Carlisle said as he covered her hands with his own.

Esme kissed his back, "Yes, yes, we are…" she whispered. Carlisle dashed the stray tear off his cheek and turned his wife in his arms as they made their way inside.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

When Edward had initiated the conference call with his father, Jasper, Emmett and later on Jeremiah, he hadn't anticipated what Carlisle had to say as one of the stipulations for the interview.

"Guys, the girls have got to be told about what happened to James and Black. None of us want one of the paparazzi to spring this on them! Think of the fallout then! Each of you has to tell your partners before this interview, or else it's not happening!" Carlisle said firmly.

Jeremiah thought it was a good idea to get their version of the story out there, without compromising the investigation. Jeremiah would get one of his team onto compiling a list of acceptable questions and answers for all of the Cullen's. He also told Edward that Jacob Black had not yet regained consciousness.

Edward put the phone down carefully. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but Bella picked up the tension in his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

Edward was quick to ease her anxiety, "Baby, it's okay. Look, let's sit down for a moment, okay? We need to talk. There are things that you need to know from me."

Edward pulled Bella into the Den and sat down on the couch, pulling her down onto his lap.

"What is making you look so serious, Sparky?" Bella teased lightly, although her stomach was in knots. She reached up and ran her hand through Edward's hair.

Edward smiled at the nickname and grasped her hand in his. He kissed the inside of her delicate wrist.

"Baby, now don't freak out… this is about James and Jacob…" he said and Bella immediately stiffened.

Bella looked down into his worried eyes, her heart was pounding…

"Bella, you need to calm down, Baby, please." Edward pleaded.

After a couple of minutes, Bella felt her stomach settle down and she lifted her head and nodded slightly.

"Okay, now what is this about?" She said.

Edward took a deep breath, "James… or Jim, well he died from complications in surgery from the gunshot wound." He said and watched as Bella's eyes darted this way and that, she was taking deep, ragged breaths. Bella pushed off Edward's lap and she walked to the glass doors that overlooked the garden.

Bella turned with a hand clutched to her throat, "What... what about Jacob?" She asked finally. Edward could see her hands shaking and he wanted nothing more than to leap of the couch and tell her not to worry, but he knew that this had to be discussed if they were going to move forward.

"Black is still in a coma." Bella gasped.

"A coma? W-Was it m-me?" Bella heard her voice from way off in the distance.

Edward shook his head, "No! No Bella! It was him! Fuck! It was all him and that fucker Denali! This was not your fault!" Edward stood up and walked to where she stood but Bella took a step backwards and put out her hand to fend him off.

"Just… just give m-me a minute… fuck… a coma…" Bella shook out her hands as if she was trying to get warmth into them. She was cold, so fucking cold.

_Jacob… you fucking idiot… why…_

Bella's thoughts were an incoherent mess. Images of that night rose up and for a moment she could smell the booze and the blood… _fuck… the blood…_

Bella clutched a hand over her mouth as she raced towards the downstairs bathroom, but her stomach revolted before she made it and she vomited all over the hallways hardwood floors. She sank to the ground, her stomach heaving as the tears ran down her face.

Edward shouted for Maggie. He bent down and took her in his arms, ignoring her flaying arms as she tried to push him away.

Maggie came running downstairs. She took in the situation immediately.

"Edward, take Bella upstairs and run her a bath. I'll clean this up and then I'll bring you both a nice cup of tea. Go on…" she said giving Edward a nod of encouragement.

Bella wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She was mortified at what had happened. "Leave me..." she tried to say, but Edward held her tighter as he swept her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest as he made for the stairs.

"No fucking way, Baby! Come on, let's go and have a bath." He said.

Edward sat Bella on the side of the bath and quickly turned the water on. He turned and gently took off her clothes. He undressed quickly and threw their clothes into the empty hamper and put it at their bedroom door. Edward put a face cloth under the tap and gently washed Bella's face. He put some toothpaste on her brush and handed it to her.

Bella stood up and brushed her teeth. She gargled afterwards. She felt better and gratefully took the glass of water that Edward handed to her with a slight smile and sipped it down.

Edward checked the water and turned it off. He helped Bella into the bath and sat down behind her.

Edward encouraged Bella to lie down and wet her hair. He picked up the shampoo and gently washed and conditioned it, taking his time to massage her scalp. He could feel her relaxing as the hot water and his fingers soothed her muscles.

Once she was washed, Edward washed himself to rid himself of the sour smell sticking to his skin.

When they were clean, he pulled out the plug and handed Bella a towel.

Bella dressed in sleep pants and a tank top. She untangled her hair but left it to dry naturally. Edward pulled on sleep pants and a T-shirt.

Maggie knocked at the bedroom door and brought in a tea tray together with some ginger crackers. Edward thanked her and reminded her that he was taking Bella out for dinner.

Maggie took the basket of soiled clothes downstairs and she rinsed them off before she put them in the washing machine.

Edward patted the love seat and began to pour them a mug of tea.

Bella had brushed her teeth again and felt much better as she curled up on the seat next to Edward, holding her mug in both hands.

"I'm so embarrassed… I'm sorry…" Bella began as she felt the blush on her face and neck.

Edward shook his head, "Hey, there is nothing and I mean nothing to be embarrassed about! I love you and that means everything about you." He said. Edward let out a sigh and tipped her face up to his, "I want you to listen to me. Jacob and James came into Rosalie's home deliberately. They chose to take you all hostage. They chose to hurt you, to threaten you! You were so fucking brave, Baby! You didn't crumble, you didn't hide away, you used your head and you fought back and Bella, we are all so fucking proud of you! So, please, you didn't do anything that anyone with the will to live wouldn't have done." Edward's voice was deep and passionate as his bright gaze bored into her eyes.

"But…" Bella began.

"But nothing! Okay, let me ask you something: Would you do it again?" Bella stared at Edward in disbelief.

"What?" She squeaked.

"Would. You. Do. It. Again?" He said slowly.

Bella didn't hesitate, "I had to do something to protect Ali, Rosalie and Kate. Even Dan…" her voice tapered off as she thought about what Edward had asked her.

_Would she do it again?_

Bella looked up at Edward with a glint in her eyes. "_Yes_. I would do it again. I would do _anything_ to protect my family and myself. I was not going to let him hurt me, not again. I didn't want to be a victim again. Ever!" Bella said with conviction.

Edward smiled at her, "There's my girl!"

Bella smiled at him and took a sip of her tea.

"What's going to happen now? I mean James is dead and Jacob might not wake up…" she said.

Edward shrugged, "I'm not sure. Once they know what Black's condition is, they will decide how to proceed, but there will be no repercussions for either you or Rosalie. Dad insisted that we all tell you before the media shit storm really hits… until now, none of us have given out any information at all, but Jazz's publicity people and agent are going crazy, just like mine were. So we have to be ready to put out a statement to the press and then we will do the interview with VF and that should be sufficient for a while."

Bella shifted and it was clear that she had more questions, "What if they start to dig around in my past with Jacob? What will I say?"

Edward took her mug and set it on the table along with his own. "Bella, please look at me."

Bella lifted her worried gaze to meet his warm one.

"The press doesn't have to know everything about you or me. You don't have to say anything to anyone. That is why we will put out a statement. If anyone asks you something and you are unsure then you, smile and be polite and say something like "You'll have to ask Edward that question" if it's about me or if it's about you, but if they ask you what happened at Rosie's house, then you can say something like "Guys, you know that I can't answer questions about the investigation…" and you leave it at that. Look, don't worry, Felix is sending us a copy of the press release once he has conferred with Jazz's people. Then he and Heidi are flying up here when we get back from the rents to go over all this shit with you, before our first official appearance on the 12th of January." Edward leaned down and kissed her wrinkled forehead.

"Now, if you have any more questions, I want you to come to me any time. We are all in this together, Baby. Okay?" He said and Bella could see by his expression that he expected her to answer him.

She put her hand on his cheek, "I understand. Thank you, Edward, for taking such good care of me. I love you so much." Bella whispered.

Edward kissed her mouth, "As I love you, my Bella. Now, do you want to come and lie with me before we go out for dinner?"

Bella wasn't shocked to discover that Barry was going to accompany them to dinner. She rolled her eyes at Barry and asked him if he was bringing his date.

Barry smiled at her and said nothing.

Edward surprised Bella by taking her to a new Japanese restaurant that had opened up. Bella had never eaten Japanese cuisine before, beside Sushi; Edward was amused at her blush as she remembered their last Sushi meal. Bella found to her surprise and delight that she loved it.

A few of the paparazzi that were hanging out at their gate gave chase, but Barry drove slowly and with purpose as Edward chatted to Bella, effectively distracting her from the convoy of three vans, two bikes and a car behind them.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Barry opened the doors and Edward walked around to help Bella out. He was careful to keep Bella tucked under his arm.

He had a short conversation with Barry, who climbed back into the SUV.

"Remember, it's just you and me, Baby." He said as he kissed her temple.

He smiled at the photographers and even answered a few of their questions, the more direct questions he shrugged off or gave the standard, "Come on, you know I can't discuss that with you all!"

Bella was called and she smiled shyly as she held onto Edward's waist as if it was her lifeline. They sat in a dark corner of the restaurant overlooking the bay.

The owner of the restaurant was an old friend of Edward's and he came over for a chat. He was a shy man, who assured Edward that they would have privacy during their meal.

Edward had a word with their waiter and when he appeared a little while later, he served them dishes to share.

They fed each other, Bella giggling as she spilled food onto Edward's lap in her pathetic attempt to use chopsticks. Bella rolled her eyes as Edward teased her by snapping his chopsticks together expertly; he whispered naughty, delightful things in her ear as he fed them Sushi, Yakitori, little grilled chicken pieces on skewers.

There was Tempura, a dish that was introduced to Japan by Portugal in the 16th century which comprised of pieces of seafood, mushrooms and various root vegetables coated in tempura batter and served with fired rice.

Almost three hours later, Bella sat back and refused to eat another bite. Edward teased her, and tried to tempt her, but Bella was adamant.

"No more, Sparky! I don't think that I have ever eaten so much in my life! Agh! You are going to need a wheelbarrow to get me to the car!" Bella complained as she patted her stomach.

Edward grinned at her, "Please, I keep feeding you, but you don't put on any damn weight! At the rate you are going, you will never gain the ten pounds that you need to!"

Bella laughed, "You say that now, but if you keep feeding me like this, you'll be buying me bigger clothes inside of a month!"

Edward nodded at the waiter that was standing unobtrusively to one side of the semi-private alcove that they had thoughtfully placed the couple in.

Their bill was brought and quickly settled as Edward made a quick call to Barry.

"Come on Baby, Barry's waiting outside. Are you ready?" He motioned with his head to the waiting throng of reporters and fans that had congregated outside while they ate.

Bella smiled uneasily, "Sure, they have been waiting long enough in the rain, so I guess they should be rewarded by your presence." She said.

Bella took hold of Edward's warm hand and let him lead the way to the car.

Edward kept a firm grasp of Bella's hand, making sure that she wasn't being crushed in the crowd. His eyes sought Barry's and the bodyguard quickly made his was to Bella's flank, cutting a pathway for them.

Bella noticed Edward's patience and charm as he spoke to young and older fans alike. His smile was genuine, and he spoke to each person that he could, even if it was just to ask if they were cold.

A few young girls called Bella's name and she smiled shyly and waved. Finally Edward pulled back from the crowd. He laughed at the collective moans and shook his head as he put his arm around a shivering Bella.

"Aww come on now! I need to get my girlfriend home before she freezes and then she'll get sick for the holidays! You should all get inside now as well. Happy holidays everyone!" The noise of the shrieks and whistles and shouts of Christmas cheer was almost deafening as they hurried to the car.

Edward picked Bella up and put her in the backseat, climbing in to join her quickly.

Barry gunned the engine and pulled out into the traffic. He put the heaters on and in a matter of minutes; Bella could feel the warmth seeping into her bones again.

When they got home, Edward locked up the house, after receiving the all clear from the security guard on duty.

Bella was upstairs changing into a dark blue short gown that had spaghetti straps and fell in soft folds to her thighs.

Edward walked into the dressing room and watched as Bella took off her make up and jewelry. She looked up and smiled at him in the mirror as he stood against the doorway, his eyes dark with lust.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella Swan. I never get tired of looking at you." Bella blushed with pleasure as her breathing hitched at the look in his eyes.

"I want you." She said quietly as she turned around to face him.

He had pulled his black button down shirt free of his dark jeans and had toed his sneakers off. Bella stared at the light dusting of hair on his chest. Her eyes followed the trail of fine hair that trailed down over his lower abdomen and disappeared into the low V. of his partially open jeans.

Edward could feel his hard cock pressing against his jeans.

"Fuck, you are gorgeous…" he said and he held out his hand to her. Bella walked over quickly and put her small hand against his naked chest.

She looked at Edward from under her lashes, "And you, are so fuckable…" she said as she leaned forward and kissed his chest with an open mouth.

Edward bit his lip and let out a groan, "Bella…" he said.

"Shh… let me," she said as her mouth closed over his puckered nipple. Bella's were pebbled hard and aching. She flicked his other nipple with her nail. Edward hissed.

Bella smiled as her tongue licked his sensitive nipple all better, "Hmmm, sorry, Babe…" she said and she chuckled as she blew on the wet skin.

As Edward's hands balled into fists, Bella sank to her knees. She wasted no time in unbutton his jeans and pulling his boxers down his legs. Edward stepped out of them and tried to pull Bella up, but she grasped his buttocks in her hands and pulled him closer.

Edward closed his eyes as Bella's hot mouth settled over his cock. She traced his tiny slit with the tip of her tongue and then she licked him from the base of his cock to the head. Bella moved her one hand around his leg to his balls and she gently cupped them in her palm as she sank her mouth down over the twitching thick length until her nose touched his pelvic bone.

"Fuck Baby! I'm not going to last long…" Edward moaned as his hands wrapped themselves into her hair. He couldn't help himself from rocking into her mouth and he almost shot his load as he felt Bella's throat muscles relax and she deep throated him.

Bella could feel his cock begin to pulsate and twitch and she knew that he was losing control. Her own juices flowed down her thighs as his moaning and rocking increased. Bella pulled up slightly and she began to pump her hand up and down the base of him. She hummed and flicked her tongue around him and with a shout Edward came in her mouth.

Bella relished the feeling of his cum squirting down her throat and swallowed quickly to capture all of it.

At last he stilled and she licked and sucked gently until he was clean. Slowly she drew back and she sat back on her knees in front of him. Edward was panting heavily. He opened his heavy lidded eyes and Bella looked into his almost black gaze.

"Fuck me… Bella… that was…" he said as he looked down at her.

She smirked and got to her feet. "Well, officially, only one of us is satisfied, big boy, so what are we going to do about that?" she said saucily as she leaned up and kissed his jaw.

Edward's eyes widened for a moment, before they narrowed dangerously. "Hmmm, what should we do…? Oh I know!" he said as he lunged forward and threw her over his shoulder.

Bella shouted and began to giggle. Edward dropped her onto the bed and he quickly covered her body with his own, he legs between hers.

"I know exactly what to do with you," he growled as he reached down and began to peel her nightie off her…

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella looked over at Edward as he drove through the Christmas traffic. They were heading towards SF International, to fetch Charlie before they headed up to Napa for Christmas. Edward felt her eyes on him and his gaze cut to hers and then back to the road. He reached over and plucked her fingers off her lap and brought her hand to his mouth.

"What are you thinking about all the way over there, Baby?" Edward asked, tucking her hand between the tops of his thighs and laying his hand over hers.

Bella smiled lazily, "No much… I'm thinking about how much better things are now with the family… and how nervous I am to see Charlie… it's been almost six months since I saw him last."

Edward pursed his lips, "Are you nervous about introducing him to me?"

Bella reached over as much as she could and she moved her hand slightly, so that her fingers brushed the hardening bulge in his jeans.

Edward jumped, "Fuck! Don't do that!" Edward said firmly and Bella giggled.

"Why? You scared of meeting Charlie with a hard on?" She teased.

Edward groaned, "Baby, your father is licensed to carry a fucking gun, okay? I'll bet that he takes one look at me and starts measuring me for a fucking body bag!"

Bella giggled in delight, it made a nice change to see the great Edward Cullen looking nervous for a change.

He turned to mock glare at her, "You think that's funny, Little Girl? Do you know what happens to cock teases, hmmm?"

Bella bit her lip and shook her head, "I'm sure you are going to tell me…" she quipped.

Edward gave her a smile of pure evil and Bella felt a shiver of excitement run down her back.

"I am. Little Girls who tease their Masters, get punished… you'd do well to remember that." He said and he chuckled as Bella swallowed.

"But I'm not wearing your collar, Edward, so now what?" She teased.

"You will be… we said no playing while your dad is here, but he is leaving in four days and then it's New Year, you will be mine. And my parents will understand if you don't come downstairs for a day or so, I will just tell them that you are recovering." Edward's mischievous smirk met Bella's frown of confusion.

"Wait… what? What do you mean, 'if I don't come downstairs'? Why wouldn't I?" She asked innocently and then she looked at the gleam in Edward's eyes.

"What are you talking about, you crazy man?" She said, as her breathing seemed to catch in her throat.

"I could keep you locked up, chained to the bed for days… hmmm… there's a thought…" Edward mused and then he burst out laughing at Bella's half shout of indignation.

Bella grinned as she looked out of the window. They had spent the last couple of days talking about everything. Bella had showed Edward some of the paintings that she was working on and he had asked her to read a script that he was interested in doing.

Bella and Edward had gone over to Kate and Garrett's the previous evening. They were only driving up to Napa on Christmas Eve. Maggie had cooked more meals for them and Kate had invited her and Edward to join them for dinner.

As they talked Kate had asked Bella if she was going to go for PTS counseling. Bella had scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"What?" she said and she noticed that Edward and Garrett had stopped their conversation to listen.

"Post Traumatic Stress Counseling. There is a centre in the city where we can go, I would like to go and I wondered if you and perhaps Alice and Rosalie would also like to go?" Kate said quietly.

Bella looked down at her meal. She looked back at Kate, she could feel Edward's eyes on her, but she chose to ignore it for the time being.

"I. Um, I don't know… what if… I mean I've been to therapy before, with what happened with Jacob and all… I'm not sure…" Bella looked up at Edward finally.

Would he think that she was weak if she admitted that she was having bad dreams again?

Instead of mockery or impatience in his eyes, Bella only saw love and understanding. Then she felt guilty because once again she had jumped to the wrong conclusion about him.

"Why don't you think about it and see how you feel? I'm going to speak to Alice and Rosalie and if we are all in agreement then I will contact Paul Banner. He works at the centre and he is also in the lifestyle, so anything that would happen or get said in our group would stay confidential of course." Kate said.

Bella heaved a sigh of relieved and picked up her fork again. The subject was closed for the moment and even though Bella expected Edward to bring it up again, he surprised her when he didn't.

Bella was really apprehensive about seeing her father. She knew that he was sober, but they had never been the best communicators before, and she wondered what it would be like now. It was one of the many traits that she had inherited from her father, her lack of communication skills, except in her case it was a trait that she had learned early on in her life, to become invisible was safe. The other thing that was worrying her was the deep seated anger that she seemed to feel lately, whenever she thought about her father for too long.

All her life, her parents had pushed her away, but recently, Bella had noticed that Charlie seemed to be reaching out to her more often, phoning her, asking for her opinion. It was confusing and fucking annoying! What did she care what color he painted the house? He had never even cleaned the house before! If Bella hadn't taken that job on as well as cooking, she would have lived in a pigsty!

Before, Bella had pushed these 'bad' feelings away, telling herself that she was being selfish and unreasonable. But now it seemed Charlie had decided to get sober and take control of his life and he was trying to 'fix' all the fuck-ups that he had made in the past.

Well he couldn't 'fix' her! Bella was all fixed and it was thanks to her years in therapy, her stubborn nature and the man sitting next to her.

Bella pulled herself into the present as Edward turned in at the terminal that Charlie was arriving at.

Bella looked up and saw her father immediately. He was standing on the curb with a leather duffel bag in one hand and his cell phone in the other. His well-worn jeans and work boots were standard Charlie get up, as was the black T-shirt under the black and white checked shirt. He had his old hunting jacket pulled over his shirt. His mirror teardrop Ray Bans and his mustache completed the small town cop look, and Bella found herself smiling in spite of herself.

Edward laughed out loud. "That's got to be Chief Swan," he said as he indicated and began to pull over. Bella chuckled and rolled her eyes at him, "Hey! Don't mock Chief Swan, remember, he knows how to loose a body…"

Bella laughed at Edward's nervous expression and she opened her door as he pulled up along side Charlie.

"Charlie! Dad!" Bella all but shouted and Edward watched as the big, tough looking man swept Bella into his arms.

"Bells!" He swung her around and then awkwardly lowered her to her feet as if he remembered that they weren't alone and that it was against his image to appear too eager.

Like father, like daughter… Edward thought was a mental eye roll. He climbed out of the SUV and walked around to stand next to Bella.

"Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan. Dad, this is Edward Cullen." Bella rushed through the introduction.

Edward held out his hand and waited while Charlie pulled his sunglasses off and stared at Edward.

They have the same eyes… Edward thought as he saw himself reflected in chocolate brown eyes. But these eyes were hard with suspicion and shrewdness.

"Dad!" Bella scolded.

Finally Charlie relaxed and took Edward's hand in a firm handshake.

"Edward" he said.

"Chief Swan" Edward said.

Just then an airport security guard walked over to them.

"You're going to have to move your vehicle," he said.

"Right; shall we?" Edward said and he opened the doors for Charlie and Bella. He was a more than a little alarmed when Bella climbed into the back seat.

"You guys can get to know each other on the drive up, I'm ready for a nap." She said brightly and she winked at Edward.

He narrowed his eyes at here for a split second.

_So fucking cute…_

Charlie cleared his throat and Edward hurried around to his door.

He pulled his seat belt on and looked in the rearview mirror. Bella looked at him as she asked her father about his flight and she winked at Edward in the rearview mirror and grinned.

Edward pulled out into the traffic with an inward groan.

_It's going to be a long fucking drive._

As Edward drove out of the city and across the bridge, Bella asked Charlie about Sue and Seth. Charlie answered quietly that Sue had been thrilled with her gift, as had Seth.

After an awkward silence Charlie volunteered that Sue had invited him for dinner the night before. He avoided Edward's gaze as he softly admitted to his daughter that Sue was going with him to meetings.

Edward saw Bella's face light up. "That's really great Dad!" she said.

Charlie gave Edward a sideways glance and cleared his throat, "It was really nice of your parents to invite me over. They didn't need to…" he said in his gruff voice.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "We wanted you to come. It made Bella happy and she is part of our family, so that means that…"

Charlie raised an eyebrow as Bella groaned from the back seat, "What do you mean she's part of your family?" He turned in his seat and pinned Bella with a hard stare, "Something you want to tell me Bells?"

Bella huffed out a breath. _Oh great! It's going to be a long fucking ride! _She thought. All she said was, "Please Charlie, don't …"

Edward cleared his throat, "What I meant to say was, Chief Swan, Bella means a lot to my family. They love her. I love her and yes, she is a part of our family and we knew that spending Christmas with you is really important to her, and so, it's important to us as well." Edward said quietly and firmly.

_Score one for the punk kid!_ Charlie thought with a smirk.

"Call me Charlie." Was the only comment that he made as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Bella sat back and rolled her eyes at Edward in the mirror.

Edward grinned at her and winked.

He tuned the radio on to a local station.

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…"_

**Author's Note:**

**I read so many stories, but Fi insisted that we rec these two. I will be rec'ing some more of my and her favs each week, if you want – if not, tell me, and I'll stop!**

**This week's recommendations are: **

**Diamond in the Rough by lmlx8 – **_**Bella is coming from a bad marriage that haunts her. After receiving her Masters in Psychology she begins to embrace her submissive nature, she fines herself drawn to Edward's Dominating character. He wants to help her fine a place of peace at his feet**_**.**** - This story is BDSM and it is about an abused Bella that has studied the Submissive lifestyle and feels that this is for her. Enter Edward who is a Dominant not really looking for anyone, they stumble across each other on an open night at the club his Uncle Aro owns and the story unfolds from there. Lmlx8 really does a wonderful job at keeping this story, as close to what a person would feel coming from a heavily abusive marriage. It is not for the faint hearted or someone that is just looking for a feel good story. It gets heavy every now and then as a story like this should be.**

**The Betty Chronicles by Emily Bowden – **_**There is an exclusive group known as the Cullens who only allow the most seductive of women into their circle. But their training is not what she thought it would be. Rated MA for lemons & adult content. Cannon couples...eventually..**_** - ****This story is different to a lot that is out there at the moment. Bella is searching for someone to give her more than her previous boyfriends. She signs up to become a "Betty", where she is able to explore her sexuality and get the satisfaction she needs. Edward is one of the Consorts that help train the "Betty's" but he is yet to find the one for him could Bella be it? Mixed in with all of the above you have the Sponsor, the Dame, the Mentor and the Mated, you mix then all together and what do you get. A fantastic story like this one!**

**Well that's it for now, I hope that you enjoyed it and if you haven't read the out take that I posted this week, go and check it out. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed it.**

**Till next week,**

**Michele**


	44. Chapter 44

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA; WE TAKE 'EM PLACES THEY'VE NEVER BEEN!**

A/N: So it's Christmas time at Cullen Crest…I had lots of fun writing this one…but then Charlie had a story just crying to get out and so there could be a couple of tears…and I hope that you enjoy it!

**AT THE END OF CHAPTER 43:-**

_Edward cleared his throat, "What I meant to say was, Chief Swan, Bella means a lot to my family. They love her. I love her and yes, she is a part of our family and we knew that spending Christmas with you is really important to her, and so, it's important to us as well." Edward said quietly and firmly._

_Score one for the punk kid! Charlie thought with a smirk._

"_Call me Charlie." Was all he said._

_Bella sat back and rolled her eyes at Edward in the mirror._

_Edward grinned at her and winked._

_He tuned the radio on to a local station._

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…"_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 44**

About half way to Napa, Edward realized that Bella was more like her father than he had guessed.

Charlie was not a man of many words, but the few things that he had to say were quite revealing.

Once Bella had fallen asleep, Charlie turned in his seat to study his sleeping child for a few moments, then with a pained expression he turned back to face the road ahead.

"How is she doing after…the ordeal?" Charlie asked quietly.

Edward wanted to give her father the reassurance that he was obviously looking for, but at the same time Edward knew that he had to be truthful.

"Bella is doing okay…she is a fighter, strong and determined." Edward noticed that Charlie's face lit up with pride.

Charlie nodded, almost to himself, "Yeah she is a fierce little thing…" his face twisted with what looked like regret for a moment but then it was gone.

Edward wanted to press Charlie into elaborating, but he decided that just like Bella, he didn't think that Charlie would appreciate being pressured into talking, so he carried on.

"She's thinking about going to go to therapy to talk about what happened. She would be going with my sisters and our friend… I think it's a good idea for her to go…she's been having nightmares…" Edward said.

Charlie grimaced, this time Edward pressed him, "What is it?"

Charlie cast a sideways glance at him, "Look, I don't know what you've heard about me…but…Bella is…" he was searching for the right words.

Charlie cleared his throat and tried again to find the correct words, "Bella is… important to me, Edward. She is a very special person, but I know that you know that," he looked up and Edward nodded, but kept silent.

Charlie lapsed into silence again and Edward kept his attention on the road. He actually wanted to laugh at how similar the two Swans were. They were both so reluctant to deal with their feelings, although having Bella write in her journal had been invaluable in giving Bella a 'voice' for her feelings. She was getting more vocal during their discussions in the evenings as well.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Charlie thought back to all the mistakes that he and Renee had made with their daughter – the ones that he could remember of course.

He frowned as he looked out the side window. He had never been comfortable with acts of affection. His own father had never hugged him or told him that he loved him, Charlie almost laughed at the mere notion of that.

He had not been prepared to fall in love or in lust with a woman. He had not been prepared for Renee. She had come to town to spend the summer with her aunt and uncle and had met Charlie who was just about to graduate from police college.

Two months later she was phoning him from Phoenix, crying, telling him that she was pregnant. A week later they were married. Renee had hated everything about Forks, except Charlie Swan and even that had worn thin by the time that Bella was two years old.

Renee hated being tied down. She hated the rain. She hated her life and most days she hated her husband and she resented her beautiful, ethereal little daughter.

Renee found more and more excuses to be gone, leaving Isabella with whoever would take her, while Charlie had escaped to the Police Station. He had taken on double shifts or would do overtime going over old cases, or paperwork, just so that he could avoid going home to the empty house that reeked of failure and disappointment and loss.

Somewhere in-between, Charlie Swan had gotten lost. The days of playing with his daughter after work or over weekends became few and far between. Alcohol became more of a companion and lover and Bella had become collateral damage. She had learned early on in life not to draw attention to herself, in case people realized that she was still around and they didn't want her.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_He remembered when Renee had finally left. There had been shouting and a few smashed plates. Finally when the door had slammed Charlie had turned towards the kitchen to get another drink and he had spotted Bella sitting on the stairs, the tears running down her face silently. Her little body shook with fear and shock._

_Charlie and Bella had stared at each other._

_Finally she had whispered, "D-d-d-doesn't she want me?" _

_Charlie had bitten back a curse, "She doesn't want either of us, Bella. Just go to bed, I need to find a sitter or something for you, I suppose…" he had walked away to pull another beer out of the fridge without a second glance. _

_When he had stumbled to bed that night, Bella had been asleep at the top of the stairs…Charlie was too drunk to move her._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Charlie brushed a finger under his Ray-Bans to wipe the stray tear away. The lump in his throat made him crave a drink, but only for a second and then it was gone.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**FORKS, WASHINGTON**

The old biddies that ran the Post Office back in Forks, and also ran the local rumor-mill had spread the word that they were amazed at how Chief Swan had changed, overnight it seemed. Gone was the hollow-eyed, pasty, puffy faced man, who even though everyone in town trusted and respected him, was well known to be alone at home and passed out drunk once he was off duty, when he wasn't at Sue Clearwater's house.

In his place was a version of the Chief that people hadn't seen in almost twenty years. His eyes were sharp and alert. He was seeing running through town and beyond, to La Push beach with young Seth Clearwater. Charlie was spotted buying _fruit and vegetables_ at the market, along with cleaning materials! He was clean shaven every day and his uniform was crisp and clean.

The rumor in town was that he had gone all the way to Port Angeles to actually buy a new washer and dryer!

He had bought tins of paint and one weekend a small crowd had gathered to watch the Chief and a few of his fishing buddies painted his house inside and out. The outside was painted a clean rich cream, with eggshell blue trim and shutters. He had even mended the picket fence out front and just last weekend he had put up a _bird feeder_ and a _porch swing_ on his front porch, and he was seen _feeding _the birds and _he sat out on the swing in the evenings as he sipped his coffee and read the newspaper_, for cripessake!

Each new day Charlie Swan became more of the man that he should always have been and people noticed. He had gotten his dark hair trimmed and had visited the barber in town to get his mustache trimmed before he flew out to join his daughter for Christmas.

People in town shook their heads when they thought about little Isabella Swan. She was the real victim in that godforsaken marriage, they all said. Charlie's neighbors remembered the nights when she would be sitting on the front door step, waiting for one of her parents to come home.

The pitiful way that nobody ever seemed to notice when she was around or when she wasn't. She was the easiest child to care for, because she never spoke up or voiced an opinion. She accepted whatever she was given, be it food or attention.

Someone had heard a story that Bella had become the mistress of some movie star or other. And then there had been those pictures in the tabloids! It didn't even look like the Swan girl, really, the girl in the pictures was pretty, radiant, smiling and bold – nothing like the real Isabella Swan.

Then of course there were the stories from just this past week – about Jacob Black and how he had tried to attack Bella and she had shot him someone said, or stabbed him, and now he was in a coma.

No one knew what had transpired between Charlie Swan and his lifelong best friend Billy Black, but Billy had come knocking on Charlie's door just the night before Charlie had left and the men were seen hugging in the doorway!

_What on earth was happening in the world?_ The good old folks of Forks wondered, it was like a world gone mad!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Charlie pulled down the visor and adjusted it so that he could look at the sleeping young woman on the back seat.

She reminded him of pictures that he had seen of his mother when she was Bella's age. He remembered her looking almost like Isabella looked. He remembered her laughter, her hugs, the smell of flowers in the air when she walked past him…

Guilt crashed down onto Charlie like a wave. As he stared at Bella sleeping so innocently in the backseat, he saw hundreds of pictures, snapshots in time of her growing up, alone, cooking for him, waiting for him, cleaning up the mess that he left around the house…_what kind of a monster am I?_

Edward heard Charlie's breathing hitch and then increase and when he turned to his passenger, he saw the sweat on his upper lip and forehead and Edward realized that Charlie was about to have a panic attack.

He turned off the artificial heat in the SUV and opened the two front windows so that a gust of cold fresh air hit Charlie full in the face.

He blinked and gasped, breathing the cold air in deeply and gradually his breathing slowed once more and the color returned to his face, although Edward could see that he was blushing, something that would have ordinarily caused Edward much amusement.

"Thanks" Charlie rumbled, slicing a look at Edward from under his lashes.

"You're welcome" Edward said quietly as he checked that Bella was still sleeping.

After a couple of moments of silence Charlie cleared his throat.

"How did you know – what to do, I mean?" He asked.

Edward smiled, "Bella is more like you than you both probably know…" he said with amusement in his voice.

Charlie chuckled, but Edward heard the bitterness behind it, "Damn, I hope not. What a mess this is!" Charlie said and then he lapsed into silence again.

He knew that he had to sit down and talk to Bella. His sponsor and his therapist had told him this. It was part of the 12 Step Program and it was important that he ask Bella's forgiveness for all the years of neglect and loneliness that he had forced on her.

Charlie looked in the visor mirror again and noticed that Bella was beginning to stir. His heart hitched as he watched her fingers brush a strand of hair out of her face. She used to do the same thing when she was just a little girl.

_Will she ever forgive me? How can I expect her to…_ Charlie pushed down the panic that gripped him. For the first time in his life, he was afraid.

Edward watched the longing and anxiety flit across Charlie's face.

Bella woke up slowly and stretched out her cramped muscles. She sat up and looked around.

"Sorry that I passed out like that, Charlie." She said blushing, "I didn't sleep to well last night, I guess I was more tired than I realized."

"No problem Bells." Charlie said.

Bella leaned forward and pushed her hand into Edward's hair at the back of his neck.

"How much longer, Love?" she asked.

Edward smiled at her in the rear view mirror, "We should be there in a few minutes actually. See, we are already in town".

Bella could see that the town was all decked out for Christmas. There were trees up in the shop windows and lights strung up along Main Street.

"What do you think, Charlie?" Bella said as she looked around them in growing excitement.

"It looks like Forks, only prettier." He said and Bella chuckled.

"A lot prettier than Forks downtown, but Forks is beautiful in its own way, with all the green." She explained to Edward.

Edward drove out of town and turned onto the road that led to his home.

He turned at the huge black gates with the Cullen crest on them.

Charlie was fidgeting nervously with his hands. He was turning his watch over and over on his wrist. Edward had noticed that Bella did that with her infinity bracelet when she was anxious.

"This it?" Charlie said.

Edward nodded, "Yep, this is home." He pulled the car around the circular driveway and stopped at the front door. He turned in his seat and looked at Charlie.

"We are really glad that you could join us for Christmas, Charlie. Welcome to Cullen Crest." He said.

Charlie nodded and took off his seat belt. Bella unbuckled herself and slid her hand onto her father's shoulder. She patted it awkwardly, "its fine Dad…" she said quietly.

Edward climbed out and opened Bella's door. He couldn't resist giving her a brief hug and a light kiss, "Hmm, I've been waiting to do that for ages..." he said as he smiled at her.

Bella wiggled out of his arms and winked at him, "Later Babe." She said and giggled as he swatted her behind playfully.

Charlie got out and looked around. He had never seen a house like this before and he certainly had never been in one like it.

Edward was pulling luggage and parcels out of the back and Charlie quickly made his way around to help him.

"You brought enough luggage with you." He said to Edward who just laughed.

"Most of these are gifts. We are staying a little longer than you are, but we only brought two bags a piece. You know your daughter. She was happy just to bring an extra pair of jeans and t-shirts."

Just then the front door opened and Esme and Carlisle came out, followed by Jasper and Alice.

"Twister!" Alice shouted as she sprinted down the stairs and almost knocked Bella over as she hugged her.

Bella was lucky to stay upright, as she unwound herself from her friend, "Jeez, Ali, hyper much? You only saw me a couple of days ago." Bella gently admonished her. Alice battered her eyes at Bella and skipped off to where Charlie stood staring at the small, elfin-like woman with his mouth agape.

"And you must be Charlie. Bella, you didn't tell me that your dad was so good-looking! Hi Charlie, I'm Alice, Edward's sister. That's Esme, my mom, Carlisle, my dad and Jasper, my fiancé!" she said and she stepped forward and gave Charlie a hug.

"Welcome to the family!" she said as she planted a kiss on Charlie's cheek.

Charlie hadn't moved but his face was scarlet and he looked over Alice's head to Bella with a look of panic mixed with awe.

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry, Charlie, she doesn't bite, I don't think. Alice, get off my father!"

All at once, everyone moved. Jasper walked over and shook Charlie's hand as he pulled Alice to his side.

Esme walked forward with Carlisle. She gave Charlie a hug and welcomed him to their home as Carlisle shook his hand. Bella was hugged and greeted by Jasper and Carlisle as she made her way to where her father was standing.

Esme turned to Bella and she hugged and kissed her, "Hello, Sweetheart. How are you?" Esme asked her.

Bella smiled, "I'm doing better. I'm really looking forward to being here with you all for Christmas, though."

The men carried the bags into the entrance hall as Esme and Alice steered Bella inside.

"Charlie, we have prepared one of the guest cottages for you. I'm afraid that we can be a little overwhelming sometimes and we thought that you would appreciate some peace and quiet." Carlisle said.

Charlie scratched his forehead, as he tried to take it all in. "Um, yeah, that's really nice of you. But you didn't have to…" he said as he looked at the blonde haired man in front of him.

"It is our pleasure, Charlie. Bella is very important to this family and that means that you are as well. We want you to feel comfortable here, so please make yourself at home." Carlisle said with a genuine smile.

Esme hurried everyone into the family room. She had prepared a finger lunch, as she knew that the family would be arriving on and off throughout the day.

An enormous tray of sandwiches was waiting for them with salad and crisps in bowls on the coffee table.

Esme showed Charlie the guest bathroom, while Edward and Jasper took all his and Bella's luggage to their room. They left Charlie's hold all in the entrance hall.

The guest cottages were situated across the lawn from the main house. There were three of them in a semi circle. Each cottage had a bedroom, with a small sitting area and kitchenette.

The Christmas gifts would be put under the tree once it had been collected and decorated that evening.

Charlie stood in the bathroom washing his face and hands. His hands didn't shake as much as they used to, he noticed.

He was feeling very apprehensive about spending the holiday with a house full of strangers, but Sue had reminded him that he needed to take the opportunity of mending fences with his child.

Charlie had given Bella permission to inform Edward's family about his addiction after he had discussed this with the meeting leader who insisted that Charlie give his hosts full disclosure, because he knew that it would be best for everyone if they knew beforehand why he could not appreciate the wine from their vineyards, or the after dinner port. He wondered if they all despised him for being so weak in character. Or would they look on him like some sort of freak? He jumped when he heard a soft knock at the door.

He quickly wiped his hands and unlocked the door. Esme stood on the other side with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright, Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, "Yes, thanks. I just needed to freshen up a bit." He said as Esme led him down the hallway.

She turned to him with a gentle smile, "I can't tell you how pleased we are that you are here, Charlie. Bella was adamant about spending these holidays with you and Carlisle and I love having everyone here. If there is anything that you need, please don't hesitate to come to me or Carlisle." She placed a hand over his arm and gave it a squeeze.

Charlie felt his face begin to color. He had been a cop for almost half his life and he was a damn good one. One of his strong traits was never showing emotion and being able to discern bullshit a mile off.

But he didn't get these people. They all seemed genuinely happy that he was here and they all obviously loved Bella. He had watched as she was passed around from one family member to another. She was glowing and giggly and blushing with pleasure at the affection that she received.

Esme pulled on his arm slightly and he once again found himself in the family room. His mustache curled up in a smirk, his entire house would fit into the family room!

Carlisle called him over to where he was sitting with Jasper and Edward. The enormous flat screen was on a football game. Charlie's face lit up as he made his way over to the long couch. He sat down on an oversized armchair to one side of the couch.

Esme shook her head and walked over to Charlie. "Now before I lose all of you men to the dummy box, can I get you some food Charlie?"

Charlie smiled and nodded and Esmé gave her son a dirty look as he tried to get her to move out of the way.

"I blame you, you know." Esme told Carlisle who just grinned at her.

Charlie was handed a plate overflowing with roast beef sandwiches, fresh vegetables in a dip and a bowl of crisps.

"Can I get you a soda Charlie?" Carlisle asked and Charlie smiled gratefully.

"A Coke would be great." He said.

"What about you boys?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper looked at Charlie quickly before he looked over to Edward with a questioning look. Edward shrugged his shoulders slightly.

Charlie looked across at the silent and not so subtle communication and he rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to attack you for a beer, you know…you can go ahead and drink in front of me."

Jasper let out a sigh of relief and Charlie and Carlisle shared a smile, before Carlisle turned and glared at the boys.

"Really glad to see you boys are as 'stealth' as ever!" He commented as he got up, "If you want something to drink, go and get it – since when do you get waited on at home?"

Edward look at Jasper confused, "But what about me? I'm your favorite son?" He whined and Carlisle snorted.

"Only because your mother and I felt sorry for you before, when you were the 5th wheel, but now you have Bella, so there is no need for us to pretend any longer." He finished with a laugh.

Everyone started to laugh as Edward pouted. Jasper went to get a couple of beers from the bar.

Edward looked across and saw the concerned look that Bella gave to her father. She looked at Edward with a frown. He shook his head subtly and reached over to get another sandwich.

"Have you eaten Baby?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm not really hungry…" Bella said as she bit her lip and stared at her father, who was glued to the game.

"Isabella…" Edward said warningly.

Bella looked at Edward with a frown. "Not now, Edward…" Carlisle walked back into the lounge with a cold bottle of Coke and a bucket of ice.

"Don't tell me that you are not eating again, young lady" Carlisle interrupted and Bella blushed as she saw that her father had turned to look at her.

"Bella why aren't you eating? Are you sick?" Charlie barked out and Bella jumped up from her chair.

She walked over to the coffee table with her cheeks burning, "Please don't fuss Charlie and ignore Edward and Carlisle, they tend to fuss a lot. I'm fine, I promise." She gave Edward a dirty look and put two halves of whole wheat sandwiches onto a plate. Edward was undeterred and merely raised an eyebrow at her.

Bella sighed and took another half as well as some vegetables and dip and crisps.

"Happy, you're Majesty?" She said sarcastically.

"As a clam, Baby." He said with a grin.

Bella rolled her eyes at her father who hadn't taken his eyes off Bella. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Bella's ultra thin frame.

"You on some kind of a diet, Bells?" He asked.

"Now look what you did!" Bella hissed at Edward but she quickly lowered her gaze when he glared back at her in warning. She mumbled an apology to Edward immediately and glared at Jasper as she heard him chuckle.

She sighed and sat down on the chair next to Charlie.

"No Dad. I was sick a little while ago and I lost some weight but Edward helped me to get better and Carlisle has been monitoring my weight gain, so far I have gained almost two pounds so I am getting there." She said quietly as she bit into the bread. Bella looked across at Esme and smiled around the bite in her mouth.

"Hmmm, these are great, Esme!" Bella looked at her father who was still staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

Charlie went into cop mode. He smelled the bullshit in Bella's story and he wondered what had been going on.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were ill?" He said.

Bella wanted to snap at her father that he probably wouldn't remember if she did tell him and then she felt ashamed at her thoughts.

Bella looked over to where Edward was staring at the television set. She knew that he was probably listening to their conversation as they weren't being too quiet about it.

Bella shrugged, "I didn't tell anyone, not even Edward and then when he found out, well he freaked out and that's why he gets all bossy with me if I get too hard headed, he looks out for me…" Bella said with a smile and she got up and moved to sit on the other side of the room with Esme and Alice.

Charlie looked over at Carlisle. Bella had told him that Carlisle was a doctor and he wondered if there was even more to the story.

"She's fine. Nothing that eating, exercise and rest won't help. Don't worry Charlie, Edward takes good care of Bella and she only has a few pounds to pick up." Carlisle said quietly. Charlie nodded and the men turned back to watching the game.

Emmett and Garrett had driven in convoy and they arrived during half time. Once again it was pandemonium as bedrooms were assigned and copious amounts of luggage and Christmas gifts were offloaded.

Garrett and Kate had been given one of the other cottages and Charlie, Garrett and Carlisle walked across to store the bags and turn the heating up as it was getting chilly in the late afternoon.

Once the game was finished, Alice was beside herself with the prospect of going to collect their tree.

Carlisle suggested that the kids go to the large tree lot in town, while he invited Garrett and Charlie to a game of pool. Kate still tired very easily and she was taking a nap, while Esme began to put the finishing touches to dinner.

Everyone piled into the vineyard's Hummer that Carlisle had fitted the roof rack to, in preparation for the collecting of the tree.

Bella was quiet on the car ride, and Edward pulled her closer to his body as he tucked a strand of hair under the wool cap that she had on.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked quietly as he peppered little kisses to her neck.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. I guess that I've been worrying about how Charlie was going to fit in with everyone. I even phoned Sue yesterday from work to make sure that he was doing okay and that he would be fine with the rest of us drinking, when he's not." She said quietly.

Edward looked into her eyes, "Bella, you could have told me that you were worried, Baby. Remember we are a partnership, so we can deal together." He kissed her cold lips gently.

Emmett, chipped in to their conversation, choosing to ignore Edward's growl. "Yeah Baby B, you know that you can always come to us, we got your back babe." He said and Alice, Jasper and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Bella smiled at them, "Thanks guys, this being on the wagon thing is new to me – to be quite honest I don't really know what I'm supposed to do" she said.

Bella rubbed Edward's cheek with her soft wool gloves and her eyes softened at the love in his eyes. "Thank you for your support, Sparky, but I kept watching him today, waiting for him to take a drink, waiting for him fall into his old habits of having a drink and then sitting and watching television all night, until he passed out. You need to understand, Charlie isn't a mean drunk, or even a happy drunk. In fact he just drinks! He doesn't really change from sober to drunk personality wise. He just gets quieter, if that's even possible, and then he falls asleep in his chair or on the couch. It's really no big deal, except that he doesn't eat properly and that worries me and Sue as well. But Sue says that she has never seen Charlie so determined before. She says that he has even taken to running in the mornings!" Bella let out a trill of laughter.

"Charlie has never run, ever! Sue says that Seth and he run every morning together, no matter what the weather. She told me that he has painted the house, inside and out!" Bella looked proud of her father.

Jasper smiled at her over Alice's head, "Hey, maybe I can get your dad to run with me while he is here – that way I won't get out of practice."

Bella smiled gratefully at him, "You can ask him… thanks Jazz"

Alice clapped her hands loudly, causing everyone to moan at her, " Oh! Oh! We're here!" She shrieked.

Emmett pulled into the parking lot and switched the car off.

Emmett and Edward turned to their sister with identical stern expressions on their faces.

"Now Mary Alice…" Emmett began as Rosalie and Jasper shook their heads and climbed out of the truck.

"Remember last year, Tink…that all we are saying…" Edward said as he helped Bella down and closed the door.

Emmett looked at his brother, "Do you think…?" he began.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head, then he raised his voice and glared at Alice. "Look, everyone, especially Alice who never listens, the height stipulation this year is _twelve_, I will repeat it, _TWELVE feet_, anything higher and dad says that it stays _outside_, together with the poor schmuck who brought the thing home!"

Bella was hugging her body in the cold air as she stared at everyone. Alice was rolling her eyes as if she was going to have a fit and she was puffing and huffing at the same time.

Jasper had an indulgent smile on his face as he rubbed soothing circles on Alice's back. Alice just glared up him and walked away while Rosalie was whispering in Emmett's ear and he was shaking his head vigerously.

"Um, Rosalie has a suggestion; she says that Alice should have an escort, someone _other_ than Jasper, who can't say no to her for shit! Any volunteers?" he asked.

Bella bit back a smile as she got the gist of the warnings. "Um guys, I'll do it, but I think that Alice has already got a head start on us…" she indicated to the empty spot where just seconds before Alice had been standing.

"Fuck! _Not good!_ This is not good at all!" Emmett exclaimed. "Jasper, you and Edward go that way and Rosalie and I will go this way. Bella, you go straight and if you see her doing anything suspicious, like she might be paying for something, call us!"

With that he pulled Rosalie into the crowd.

Bella looked at Edward and Jasper, "What is so bad about this? I mean it's just a tree, right?"

Edward looked at Bella in horror "That is like saying that Jack the Ripper was just a misunderstood guy… Bella…Alice has major problems when it comes to getting the correct size tree. We always get a Blue Spruce, and my parents ask for one to be kept for us, but last year, Alice convinced the staff that we wanted a bigger one and we ended up with an eighteen foot tree in the middle of our yard! So, this is bad… come on, you come with us" he said as he elbowed Jasper in the stomach for the fact that he was highly amused by Alice's antics.

Edward threw an arm around Bella and Jasper hooked his arm through hers on the other side, as they ignored some onlookers and made their way into the tall trees.

An angry screech from the Blue Spruce section alerted the three to the fact that Alice had been found and she wasn't happy.

They made their way across quickly and Bella burst out laughing at the sight before her.

Emmett was standing in front of a tree that was absolutely breathtaking in its height and width as Alice tried to tell the salesman that she absolutely had to have that tree. It had to be about twenty feet tall.

Suddenly Emmett lunged forward and picked Alice up under his arm. He made sure to hold her at arm's length as Edward jogged up and greeted the terrified looking salesman and shake his hand. The teenager looked as if he was going to throw up when he saw who he was talking to.

Edward quickly explained that their tree was being kept to one side and the teenager led him to the reserved trees.

Less than five minutes later, Jasper and Edward were carrying the tree to the SUV. Emmett kept a tight hold on his sister who was threatening him with a fate worse than death!

Rosalie and Bella walked behind the very loud procession to the car.

"Is it always like this?" Bella asked with a chuckle.

Rosalie shook her head, "Sometimes its worse. There were a few years when Alice was banned from the tree lot altogether, not by the 'rents, but by the town council! She was deemed a menace to the image of the town!" Rosalie and Bella shared a laugh.

As they neared the car, Rosalie put a hand on Bella's shoulder, "You father seems to be doing well, Baby B. Don't worry too much, okay?" She said quietly.

Bella reached up and squeezed her hand. "Yes he does. He has never looked so healthy before. Thanks for the support, Sister Bean" she said and they walked over to where Jasper was holding Alice as Emmett and Edward secured the tree to the roof.

"Let's get the fuck outta here! Alice, you are impossible and I'm telling Mom to order the tree delivered next year so that we don't have to put up with this shit again!" Emmett growled as he climbed into the car.

Alice's mouth dropped open and she stared at her brother in shock. She turned to look at Edward for support, but he just shook his head sadly and raised his eyebrows.

"But…but you can't do that! Emmy, please! _Edward!_ Talk to him! You guys…you can't do that! I promise! Never again! I will be good from now on… _never again_…PLEASE!" Bella felt her heart ache as it looked as if Alice was going to burst into tears.

"Alice, you say that every year and every year we go through the same routine! Now this time next year, Em and I might not be here, what with the Bean and all..." Rosalie said.

Alice looked as if Rosalie had just announced that Christmas had been cancelled. She looked at the back of Emmett's head as he maneuvered his way through the holiday traffic.

"Good luck with telling Mom then Emmett." She snorted and folded her arms over her chest as she glared out the window.

Bella looked at Jasper who just smiled at her, "They do this routine every year, Darlin' it's nothing to be concerned about. All part of the Cullen traditions, except we normally have Esme and Carlisle mixed into the fray as well." He winked and put his head back as he closed his eyes, completely unconcerned.

Bella was really looking forward to this time with Edward and his family. She hadn't looked forward to Christmas in so long, in fact she couldn't remember a time when she was excited about Christmas! From when the Christmas tree had burned down, Christmas was normally another day. Her dad was sober for most of it because he was on duty. She made a roast chicken and they ate when he came home. Bella would give him a wrapped gift of a new shirt, or a piece of fishing tackle and he would act surprised. Then Charlie would put 50 dollars or so next to her plate before he sank down into his chair to watch Christmas movies and drink.

Bella bit her lip and she felt the well of excitement inside of her, _but now, it's different! I have a family and they love me and it's going to be magic…_

Bella felt Edward's lips kiss the nape of her neck and she smiled as she quickly turned to capture his lips with hers. The kiss began lightly, almost innocently but when he traced her bottom lip with his tongue, Bella groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth to him.

A throat clearing brought them back to earth. Bella could feel herself blush as she looked up to see Emmett staring at them. "Keep it in your pants, there B! Fuck, who knew that Christmas trees would have such an effect on you!" he snorted.

Bella ducked her head down into Edward's chest as she giggled with embarrassment.

"Are you happy, Baby?" He asked quietly.

Bella nodded and then she looked up at him. Edward had never seen Bella look more beautiful than at that moment. Her eyes were sparkling in the dim light, the flush in her cheeks made her skin look good enough to eat…

"I don't think that I've ever been happier, Edward. Thank you for loving me." She whispered as she kissed the corner of his mouth quickly.

Edward stroked her cheek gently, "How could I not love you, Bella Swan, you are everything I have wanted and dreamed about my whole life." He said.

Emmett knocked on the window and they pulled apart reluctantly.

When Bella walked into the house, she was swept up in a hive of activity.

Once her jacket and boots had been put away, she was ordered into the kitchen for hot chocolate.

Once that was done, everyone had their chores to attend to.

Bella walked into the family room where Charlie was directing the resurrection of the Christmas tree, in full Cop Mode. Bella laughed as he glowered at Emmett for his wise cracks, barked orders to Edward and Jasper as he stood with Alice by his side with her hand tucked into his arm.

Alice was staring up at Charlie with adoration in her eyes. Bella walked across and bumped Alice with her hip, "Stop staring at my father like that Alice! It's just downright creepy and slightly nauseating!" She said.

Charlie looked at Bella over Alice's head, "Aw now Bells, don't get jealous… little Alice here told me about how her brothers and her good-for-nothing fiancé never listen to her, so I offered to help her pull these boys into shape!"

Bella stared in disbelief first at her father, who looked as if he was actually enjoying the attention and then she glared at her friend.

"Oh! Please Dad! Alice is playing you like a fiddle! And as for you Alice Cullen, you should be ashamed of yourself – telling lies like that to my father!" She snapped only half joking.

She caught Emmett's sad puppy eyes, "I told him, B, but he wouldn't …" Emmett whined but he was cut off by Charlie's bark of:

"The tree's still skew! Hold it straight, Emmett!"

Emmett glared at his sister and shook his head sadly, "Yes Sir." He said sullenly and went back to pulling the tree straight.

Once it was Alice-perfect, the numerous boxes of decorations were unloaded.

Bella had wondered what it would be like to actually trim a Christmas tree and decorate it, and for the next two hours she found out.

First of all it was noisy, with everyone offering their opinions and suggestions. Bella noticed that while the tree was being decorated by the 'children', Esme, Carlisle and Garrett were winding boughs of pine branches to the banisters interspersed with fairy lights of all different colors. Big red velvet bows were tied at neat intervals to the pine limbs.

Immediately the house was infused with the smell of pine, spruce and ginger.

Once the lights had been tested and hung on the tree, the shiny tinsel was wound through the branches. Next, the boxes of glass baubles were opened and everyone had to help in hanging up the decorations. Even Kate was encouraged to hang a couple of stars, snowmen and Santa's up in the thick branches.

Nothing was color coordinated, nothing was modern or slick, but the end result was one that brought tears to Bella's eyes in wonder and awe.

She stepped back as the last of the boxes were put away in the store room under the stairs. Esme served cups of non alcoholic eggnog and gingerbread biscuits that were still warm from the oven.

The top lights were turned off and everyone stood around the tree as the lights were turned on.

The tree was breathtaking. Tall and majestic, it was littered with lights and sparkle. The glass balls casting reflections around the room. It was magic and incredible and Bella felt her heart catch as she realized that this was the first real Christmas tree she had ever had.

Bella gasped and felt Edward's arms tighten around her stomach as she leaned against his chest. Bella felt the tears prickle behind her eyes. Her father stood to the side of her and Bella reached out her hand and curled her fingers around Charlie's warm, strong fingers.

Father and daughter didn't look at each other, but they both felt the tug of sadness at what they had missed out on all those long years.

Bella felt wetness on her cheeks and she realized that she was crying. Quickly she pulled out of Edward's arms and away from her father.

Bella ignored Edward as she hurried down the dark hallway to the guest bathroom. The door was closed and Bella moved down to Carlisle's study. She needed a few moments to compose herself.

Bella sat on the window seat behind Carlisle's desk and stared into the darkness. The tears came faster as she felt a wave of self pity sweep over her. She tried to push it away, but it was there, pressing against her heart. Why did she have to think of the missed opportunities now? It was over, gone. That sad, pathetic little girl was gone for good. In her place was a strong, independent woman who didn't need anyone.

A niggling thought crept into Bella's head. _You need Edward and you need this family and you need your father…you need to make peace with that little girl. She hasn't gone anywhere…she is still inside you…_

"NO!" Bella shouted into the darkness as she pressed her fingers together. _This is ridiculous! Grow up, Swan! _ She told herself sternly.

Bella used the little bathroom attached to Carlisle's office to wash her face. She ran her fingers through her hair.

With a deep sigh and a straightening of her shoulders she was ready to go back inside.

The niggling thought tickled the outskirts of her brain…

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward spun around when Bella pulled away from him. He had felt her breathing catch and he could only wonder at the thoughts going through her head. As he turned to follow her, he felt a hand on his arm.

Edward looked up into the eyes of his father. Carlisle shook his head slightly and pressed a hand to his shoulder, "Give her a moment, Son." He said quietly.

Edward hesitated and then gave a quick nod.

Charlie heard the exchange between father and son and he felt his face begin to burn in the dim lights.

Bella hated him! Charlie shook his head in self-loathing. He felt rather than saw Carlisle and Edward move towards him.

As if he knew what Charlie was thinking, Edward leaned forward and spoke quietly to Charlie,

"She loves you, you know?" Edward said into the silence.

Charlie shook his head and Edward saw the heightened color on his cheeks. This made Edward smile and if anything else, he felt closer to Charlie right then.

"I don't know why she would, I've done nothing but ignore and neglect that girl…" he said sadly.

Edward could feel his temper beginning to flare up and actively fought to suppress it. He knew that it would break Bella's heart if he didn't put every effort into making her father feel welcome.

Charlie cleared his throat, "When I'm wrong, I say so. And I was wrong, Edward…" he stuck out his hand and Edward clasped it in his own as the two shook hands.

Charlie continued, "What I am trying to say, Edward is that I had my reservations about you, when I read about the two of you in those tabloids. I misjudged you and I said some pretty mean things to Isabella, but I love her, she's my only child and I am so damn glad that the Good Lord took pity on my sorry ass and gave me Bella. I've never seen her look so alive and happy before."

Edward put a hand onto Charlie's forearm. They stared at each other for a moment and then Edward nodded.

"Charlie, whether you deserve it or not, Bella loves you. It's the same with me. I certainly don't deserve her love either, but she loves me too. You just got to give her some time Charlie, she is not used to seeing you looking so healthy and well. She likes to process things in her own mind first." Edward assured him.

"Thank you for making Bella so happy, Edward." Charlie said.

Edward grinned, "Charlie, your daughter is the easiest person in the world to love, no matter what she thinks!"

Bella walked back into the family room and her eyes sought Edward's immediately. She smiled across at him, before Esme switched the lamps dotted around the room on again and called everyone to sit down to dinner.

Everyone helped in bringing the roast leg of lamb and vegetables to the dining room table that had been set with white china and crystal water and wine glasses. Sprigs of holly, red roses and white lilies were set in a long trough down the centre of the table with white candles burning in between the flowers.

The large dining room table had been set in a U, with Carlisle at the head. Alice was seated on his right, together with Kate, Garrett, Bella and Edward.

Charlie sat on Carlisle's left, next to Esme, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Bella knew that with Charlie sitting between Carlisle and Esme, she didn't have to worry about him being tempted to sneak a drink, although from what she had seen, Charlie hadn't looked at all uncomfortable or moody while everyone had been drinking this afternoon.

Edward had opened the bottles of red and white wine and was pouring it, while Emmett poured a glass of cranberry iced tea for Rosalie, Charlie and Kate, who was still on medication.

Nobody made a fuss or asked any embarrassing questions and Charlie felt himself relax as he looked around the table of his new friends, or family, as they kept on insisting that they were. He shook his head in bemusement as Carlisle lifted his wine glass and tapped it with his fork.

Carlisle smiled as he looked around the table.

"Esme and I are very blessed and grateful that all of our children are here with us. Garrett, Kate and Charlie, thank you for sharing this special time with us, Rosalie and Emmett, you are going to be blessing us with our first grandchild, although, you other kids better be warned, we want lots more than that!"

Everybody chuckled and then burst out laughing when Charlie's voice was heard, "I'm too damn young for grandbabies!"

Bella blushed scarlet and she glared at her father, "Dad!"

Carlisle grinned and shook his head, "Okay Charlie, we will give them two years from today to add to the fold, then it's war!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, but he was biting back a small grin. His eyes met Bella's across the table and he winked at her.

Carlisle looked at Esme and his eyes softened, "My Love, thank you for doing so much work to make this Christmas as special as always."

Esme beamed at her husband and then Emmett broke the moment with his usual subtlety, "Please can we eat now? Before Dad carries Mom off in one of their disgusting displays of lustfulness?"

Loud groans were heard amid sniggers from Edward and Jasper as Esme began passing the platters of vegetables down the table and conversations were struck up.

Charlie found Carlisle and Esme interesting dinner companions. They were very interesting people; their genuine interest in his mediocre life brought Charlie out of his shell that only Sue had ever seen.

Esme gave him tips about decorating his home and he asked her advice about the additions that he was thinking of doing.

Charlie asked Carlisle about jogging trails in the area and Jasper overheard his request and offered to run with him in the morning. Charlie looked at Jasper's ultra lean body and smirked at him, "You don't have to keep me company, and it doesn't look as if you need to run to stay fit."

Jasper smiled, "That's because I run and gym every single day!" He winked at Charlie and raised his voice slightly, "You know, Charlie, I can't disappoint my fans. Now isn't that right, Bella Darlin?"

Bella looked across at Jasper and she saw the wicked gleam in his eyes. Edward growled at his friend.

Bella giggled, "Well, I do declare Mr. Whitlock, Sir, you do cut a mighty fine picture!" She said in the worst Scarlet o' Hara impersonation that anyone had heard. Edward leaned down and bit her neck slightly, causing her to jump.

Edward turned to Jasper with a smirk, "It's a really sad day, when you have to start, canvassing for fans, Asswipe!"

"Language, Edward!" Esme admonished and Jasper flipped Edward off, causing Edward to toss a piece of his freshly baked roll across the table.

"FOOD F…" Emmett shouted, but he was cut off by two hands crashing down on the table.

"Don't you even THINK about it, let alone say it!" Carlisle hissed as he glared at his sons.

"Emmett, Edward and Jasper, the cleanup is yours tonight, thank you so much for volunteering!" Esme said brightly before she leaned across to engage a sniggering Kate in conversation.

The three culprits glared at each other, but they knew better than to even try and weasel out of their punishment. Esme could twist an ear like a professional wrestler!

Charlie chuckled as he went back to his dinner. He looked at Carlisle, "You must have had your hands full when they were growing up." He said.

Carlisle gave him a look of mock astonishment, "They are no better now! Their language is worse and I can't kick their asses when they need it!"

Alice grinned at her father, "I am your favorite, aren't I Daddy? I'm your little Angel." She said with a smug grin at her fiancé and brothers.

Carlisle shook his head at his daughter, "hmmm, I don't know Mary Alice, a little bird told me about some fairly banshee-like behavior this afternoon by a certain Miss Alice Cullen?" his tone of voice becoming one that Alice had heard a lot growing up. His 'parent voice'.

Alice's eyes widened with exaggerated innocence, "What do you mean, Daddy?" She said in a girly, pouty tone.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Alice. He noticed that the rest of the table had grown quiet and were paying attention to what they were saying.

"I mean, little Angel, that you threw a hissy fit of note at the Tree Lot today. You were heard to be cussing and screeching like a madwoman and you threatened to end your brother's ability to ever sire children again? Does this sound familiar?" Carlisle was fighting to keep his tone stern, but his eyes were bright with mirth.

"_WHAT?_" Alice screeched. She stood up and glared to where her siblings and their partners sat. "Which one of you snitched on me? Emmett, you _promised_!"

Emmett shook his head and he held up his hands, "Don't look at me Squirt!" He said.

Alice sighed and shook her head sadly as she sat down and stared at Charlie, causing him to blush under her intense scrutiny.

"Do you see what I have to put up with, Charlie? This is my life now… abused by my brothers and sisters…betrayed by my fiancé. And for what? Because they are jealous of me!"

Alice ignored the shouts and continued, "Yes, even my own father has turned against me…."

Garrett was wiping tears off his cheeks, not even trying to hide his laughter. "Who is the real actor in this family?" He asked Edward who rolled his eyes.

Esme apologized to Charlie and assured him that all of her children had been tested and they were still clinically sane before she turned to glare at her daughter.

"You, young lady are going to be receiving a citation from the Town Council for causing a 'public disturbance' as well as a warning that should you violate this citation, they are going to call the cops in!" Esme shook her head in disappointment.

Edward and Emmett were laughing into their cloth serviettes while Bella and Rosalie were giggling at Alice's expression.

She looked outraged. She glared at everyone at the table and turned to Charlie, "This is what happens when creative and beautiful women try and bring a little color to a small town! No imagination whatsoever!" She snapped with a flick of her hand.

Charlie was busy chewing his lip so hard; Bella thought it was going to bleed. She couldn't help giggling as he narrowed his eyes and fixed Alice with his 'Cop' gaze.

"Well, young lady, I can see how misunderstandings occur in a small town, remember I am from a Podunk town myself, but Public Disturbances is quite a serious charge, especially for someone as tiny as yourself, and if as you say, you have been falsely accused by your siblings, then you need to fight this citation." He said quietly and he leaned forward to pin her with his steady stare.

The table was shocked into silence.

"You are f…kidding me!" Edward whispered.

"No way, is he buying this bullshit!" Emmett gasped.

"She's bewitched him…" Bella said.

Everyone looked at Alice.

Bella watched as Alice began to squirm under Charlie's unwavering stare.

Finally she spoke up, "Okay! Yes! I did it! But Emmett provoked me!" She said and she slumped in her seat.

Charlie and Carlisle turned to each other and as if the move was synchronized they high fived.

Charlie gazed around the rest of the table and he gave a half shrug "…and _that's_ how it's done!" He said with a smirk.

After the shouts and disbelieving laughter had died down, Carlisle explained that he had received a phone call after Alice's episode. He had shared the information with Charlie and Esme and he had told Charlie that Alice had a way of talking her way out of trouble.

Charlie had offered his services and talents as a cop to assist in bringing the truth out for once.

Alice refused to talk to anyone for the duration of the meal, but when she thought no one was looking she winked across at Charlie to show that there were no hard feelings.

All the men decided to help with carrying dishes to the kitchen, within an half an hour the dishwasher had been loaded and the pots had been scrubbed and were drying in the rack. The leftovers had been packed into the stainless steel fridge.

Esmé and Bella made hot chocolate and everyone had soon gathered in the family room where Carlisle put on a movie from their extensive 'Christmas' DVD collection. "Gremlins" was the chosen movie and after large bowls of popcorn were passed around they spent the rest of the evening clapping, cheering and booing their way to the end.

Edward smiled when he felt Bella's head fall gently onto his chest as she fell asleep about twenty minutes to the end.

He wrapped his arm around her tighter and she responded by snuggling into his body so that she was almost curled up around him.

When the movie finished, Edward noticed that Kate and Garrett had fallen asleep as well.

Charlie got up and began to collect mugs and bowls, ignoring Esme's protests.

Edward stood up and picked Bella up bridal style. He said a quiet good night to everyone and made his way upstairs to their bedroom.

He laid Bella gently on the bed and slipped her boots off, followed by her jeans and her jersey. As Edward reached unclipped her bra and eased it off her shoulders, Bella opened her eyes. She watched as Edward tried not to jostle her as he pulled her bra off and threw it over his shoulder.

He sat back for a moment as he looked at Bella wearing nothing but a pair of blue and white striped boy shorts and Bella couldn't hold her giggle back as Edward groaned and his eyes darkened with desire.

Edward's eye shot up to Bella's face when he heard her little giggle. "Little excited there, Sparky?" Bella teased.

Edward growled at her as he stood up and pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving his bronze hair standing up even more than usual.

Bella raised her eyebrows and giggled again.

He kicked his shoes off and quickly pulled his jeans and boxers off before she could blink.

Bella shook her head as she inched up the bed until her back was pressed against the headboard.

Edward grinned at her with an unsettling glint in his eyes. Bella bit her lip and she whimpered at the sight of his rock hard cock that twitched against his stomach.

"See something you like, Little Girl?" he asked softly.

Bella felt her skin heat up as she nodded, letting her hair fall around her like a curtain.

Edward turned quickly and locked the bedroom door. He turned towards the bed and crouched down as he began to inch forward.

Bella's eyes widened, before she grinned at him, _ooh time to play…._

"Oh please! You know that you don't scare me with your 'Caveward' act!" Bella lay back against the cushions and rolled her eyes, "Seriously are you going to take long, because I'm kind of tired here, Sp…" she didn't finish her sentence, because in the next instant, Bella found herself laying flat on her back in the middle of the bed, her ankles were gripped securely in Edwards hands as he pulled her further down the bed.

"Now… Edward…" she gasped.

Edward grinned at her "Uh ah, Little Girl, there are serious repercussions to calling me 'Sparky' as well as mocking, I repeat, _fucking mocking_ my primal instinct to divide…" he spread her legs wide apart, "and conquer…" suddenly he was between her thighs, the tip of his cock pressed against her wet folds.

Bella moaned and arched her body towards his, but Edward was faster, he shimmied away from her, close enough for her to feel the heat from his body, but not enough to feel his body against hers.

"Don't tease me." Bella whined.

Edward shook his head at her, "Don't be a baby…"

Bella glared at him, she lifted her arms above her head, "I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. NOW!" She hissed at Edward.

Edward's eyes darkened until they were almost black and he gripped her hips, "Your command is my desire…" he said darkly as Bella felt Edward fill her where she ached the most for him.

"Fuck, Edward!" she exclaimed.

Bella's hands shot up and she gripped his back as Edward braced himself on his arms. Her nails dug into his skin making him hiss as he pounded into her hot pussy, before pulling almost the whole way out before he plunged into her dripping heat again.

Bella could feel every millimeter of Edward's cock as he pulled out and then ever so slowly filled her again, only this time he didn't pull out, he kept pushing into her core, pressing his way inside her channel, forcing her to be still and really feel his length inside her.

_Oh my god. This is the most incredible feeling in the world! Fuuuuck!_ Bella felt her pussy begin to pulsate around the perfect intrusion and she tilted her hips for a different angle.

"Fuck Edward! That feels so good, but I need you to move for me, please? Please, Babe, move inside me, I need to feel your cock inside me…my pussy needs to feel you fucking it…please." Bella's voice sounded loud in the otherwise quiet room.

She wondered if she had spoken too loudly. All of her senses seemed heightened, acute.

Edward pushed himself up on his hands so that his torso was no longer against her tender breasts and Bella whimpered at the loss, until she looked into his face.

She gasped at the expression of raw lust in his eyes. His mouth was a hard line, "Do you want me to fuck you hard, Little Girl?" he whispered, the strain of his control made his forehead bead with sweat.

"Please fuck me…hard and fast, Sparky" she said, knowing that by using his nickname she would push his control to the edge.

Bella was right.

"Turn over – NOW!" He growled as he pulled out of her and his hands had flipped her over.

Bella scrambled onto her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass at him as she looked over her shoulder and licked her lips at the sight of his hard, wet peen glistening in the dim lamplight.

Edward didn't say a word, but the next thing, Bella felt his fingers curl around her hair and he fisted it, causing her head back, tightening her body.

Edward wrapped his hand around his cock and guided it to Bella's dripping pussy. It was swollen and open. His tip nudged her entrance and Bella squirmed against him. She felt the sharp spank on her ass at the same time that he pushed into her warmth.

The sting of the smack, combined with the feeling of fullness, caused Bella to climax immediately.

She bit her lip, so that she didn't shout out. Her entire body was shaking.

"Ohgod. Ohohohoh. Edwaaaard….I can't….fuck...So…good…" she panted.

Edward felt her pussy contract around him and he gripped her hips as he moved. Hard. Fast. Harder.

He felt sweat drip down the side of his face. It was too much… she was too much…she was everything…

Edward had no reservations about shouting Bella's name as he shot his release deep inside her.

They collapsed onto the bed together. Edward's legs were shaking as Bella felt her body giving off little jolts of climax.

"….fuck, Bella are you okay?" Edward panted as he held her against his chest. She was lying on her stomach and hadn't moved except for the little shudders that ran through her.

Bella nodded. Edward put out a hand and brushed her hair off her face. She turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Edward that was…what was that? That was incredible…" she breathed.

He shook his head, "I have no fucking idea, Baby, but I came so hard…did I hurt you?" Bella loved the look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart, but you are making me all sweaty…yuck!" she wrinkled her nose.

Edward chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, "Come shower with me?"

Bella nodded and they got off the bed, Edward turned the shower on as Bella picked up their dirty clothes and put them in the hamper.

Bella walked into the bathroom and watched at Edward stretched under the flow of hot water.

"Wow…" she mouthed silently.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She watched as he turned away from her slightly and he ran his hands through his wild, wet hair, his eyes closed and his long dark lashes brushed against his cheeks.

She watched as the water ran down his neck and shoulders, Bella smiled as she saw her nail marks red against his pale skin. _My man!_

The water made little rivers down his back and waist, the dimples in the top of his ass made Bella lick her lips again as she watched the water formed paths down his legs and feet.

_Oh please! Not the fucking feet thing again…sick, sick little sub!_ The thought made Bella chuckle and Edward turned at the sound.

He smiled at her and held out his hand. Bella put her small hand into his large, safe one and he pulled her body against his.

"Hmm, let's get you washed up and ready for bed, Love." He said as he kissed her upturned lips.

The shower led to another round of lovemaking and when they finally climbed into bed, they just exchanged a quick kiss and Edward pulled Bella's sleeping form against him and closed his eyes.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

There was no timetable the next morning, and everyone made their way into the kitchen as they wanted.

Esmé and Bella had prepared a continental breakfast, with cereals, fresh baked croissants and bread with bacon and pancakes on the counter, ready for reheating.

Pots of fresh coffee and juice were served as needed.

Bella, Edward, Kate and Garrett were sitting at the kitchen counter when Charlie walked inside.

He mumbled a greeting to everyone and walked straight over to the coffee pot. Edward watched in amusement as Charlie poured a mug of coffee, added a splash of milk and groaned in appreciation as he took his first sip, with his eyes closed.

Edward burst out laughing and he turned to Bella. She shrugged and rolled her eyes at him as she pushed her chair back from the counter and she walked over to her father.

"Morning Dad" she said.

Charlie nodded but didn't speak as he continued to drink his coffee.

Bella refilled her cup. She heard Edward remarking that she did the same thing in the mornings with her first mug of coffee. She looked up at Charlie and saw his mustache twitch as he looked down into her eyes.

"He's a smartass." Charlie said and Bella grinned as she nodded, "You have no idea!"She said.

"Hey! Don't be mean to the boyfriend!" Edward said to her.

"Hmmm… sensitive too." Charlie quipped.

Kate and Garrett joined Bella in laughing at his teasing. Alice and Jasper walked into the kitchen and Edward stuck his tongue out at Bella as he retorted that he had reinforcements.

"Count me out, whatever it is; I'm on Bella's side!" Alice said as she began dishing up a plate of food that rivaled Jaspers. She looked around the table as everyone stared at her, "What? I worked up an appetite this morning…"

"And that's way too much information from you, little sister!" Edward commented.

"I meant in the gym with Bella and Kate, you pervert!" Alice elaborated.

Charlie dished a plate of pancakes and some fruit salad and yoghurt. He looked up at Bella, "I didn't know you worked out, Bells. When did this happen? Is this why you are losing weight and stuff…" he was frowning, because he had noticed this morning that with just the sweatpants and long sleeved t-shirt that she was wearing, Bella was tiny! Her arms and legs looked much thinner than Charlie remembered. Although Bella was never one for showing off her body, he was sure that she had more meat on her bones the last time that he had seen her.

_Although the last time I saw her, I was still drunk from the night before_… he thought.

Bella was muttering under her breath "Oh please give me a fucking break! Now, he was to know what's wrong…seriously?" she shook her head and finished her mug of coffee.

When she picked up her plate and half empty protein shake glass, Edward's hand closed over hers. Her eyes locked on his as he cocked his eyebrow at the glass and he shook his head slightly.

_Isabella_… he silently warned.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him for a moment; _don't tell me what to do!_ Her eyes told him.

Edward's hand tightened over her fingers.

_Try me_… his body language retorted.

Bella wanted to stamp her foot and throw the glass across the room, but the hard edge to Edward's eyes told her that it wouldn't be a wise move, collar or no collar. Father or no father.

Bella bit her lip for a moment before she took a deep breath and relaxed her tense shoulders. She leaned forward and kissed Edward's mouth quickly before she pulled the glass from his grip and drank the rest of her drink.

Edward sighed and slipped his arm around her waist, hugging her to him.

"Good girl. I am so proud of you, Love." He whispered into her ear.

Bella put her plate and glass down and turned so that she was standing between Edward's thighs. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. As she brought her lips to his ear, she whispered, "Thank you, Babe. I needed that." She said quietly.

"Okay! Enough thank you!" Alice's voice rang out and Bella and Edward jumped before turning to look at Alice, Jasper and Charlie, sitting at the kitchen table.

Charlie's face was red with embarrassment. He had never seen Bella with someone before. Well, except when she had dated Jacob, but they had never touched each other like that! His fingers twitched and he regretted not bringing his gun with him.

Charlie glared at Bella first before turning his 'cop stare' on Edward.

"That's a little too familiar Bella, especially as you are in Edward's parents' home." Charlie said sternly.

There was silence for a moment and Charlie heard Bella pull out of Edwards embrace. He looked up as she whispered something to Edward. Edward shook his head.

Bella had had enough! Who the fuck did Charlie think he was, coming into her territory and telling her how to behave? What a fucking joke!

She leaned into Edward and whispered furiously, "_This shit stops here! I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel!"_

"…not a good idea, Baby." Was all Charlie heard Edward say.

Bella huffed angrily and turned to face her father.

"Charlie…" she began.

"So, we have lots to do today!" Alice interrupted her. Bella looked at her friend in disbelief, what the fuck? Why was everyone protecting Charlie all of a sudden?

"Yeah, Mom says that we must put all the gifts under the tree this morning. We are also going on the hayride later and then its dinner at Esme's and church tonight…Jazz, are you finished? Cool. Let's go and start bringing all the presents down." Bella stared at Edward as if he had lost his mind.

Kate took hold of Bella's arm and she began to lead her out of the room, "If you'll excuse us, we are going to get ready for some last minute shopping that us girls need to do this morning…" Bella hung back, but Kate was really strong and before she knew what was happening, she was being pushed into her bedroom.

Kate closed the door before she could do anything and Bella heard the lock snap into place.

"Kate, what the hell is wrong with everyone?" Bella screeched.

Before Kate could answer her, there was a knock at the door.

Kate answered it and she hesitated before she swung the door open. Bella looked past Kate and she saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Um Isabella, I think that you and I need to talk…" he said as he shuffled uncomfortably on the threshold.

Kate looked at Bella, who looked as if she was in shock, which she was.

The one thing that she and Charlie had in common is that they didn't talk, if they could help it and they never confronted each other!

Bella looked into her father's eyes, so much like her own and she saw the discomfort that she was feeling reflected in his eyes. But she also saw, resignation, sadness and fear.

Bella nodded to Kate, "um, Kate, you guys go without me. I need to talk to Charlie." She said quietly.

Charlie swallowed the fear he was feeling and faced his daughter, he had faced robbers, vandal's even murderers in his life, but he had never been so scared before.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" he asked.

Bella was twisting her infinity bracelet around her wrist and biting her lip. "Okay. Give me a few minutes to change and I will meet you downstairs." She said.

Charlie nodded and walked down the hallway.

Bella closed the door and opened the closet. She didn't even think as she pulled on skinny jeans and pulled her red jacket on. She pulled her gloves out of the pocket and pushed her feet into her Uggs.

Bella quickly brushed her hair into a ponytail and brushed her teeth.

She walked down the stairs and saw Edward standing with Charlie in the entrance hall.

They turned as she made her way downstairs.

Edward smiled at her encouragingly and moved to zip up her jacket.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hear him out, Love." He said as he kissed her ear.

Bella nodded and walked passed him. She noticed that Charlie was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans with a navy t-shirt. He had a v-neck jersey on and he had pulled a casual jacket on as well.

They walked down the path that Bella and Esmé had walked at Thanksgiving. It was a nice morning, Bella noticed. The air was cold, crisp, but it was clear and the sky was a light blue with the sun shining weakly on the lawn and the trees.

"Are those new clothes?" Bella said finally.

Charlie laughed, "Yeah, Sue went with me, I've lost some weight and my other clothes were …old!" he said.

Bella chuckled quietly at that, "That's for sure, when was the last time you went shopping, 1984?" she said.

Charlie nudged her shoulder with his "I will have you know it was at least 1991!"

They smiled at each other, sharing a moment. Charlie looked away and sighed. He stopped walking and turned to Bella.

"Bells, look, there are some things that I need to say to you…things we need to discuss before we can move forward…" Charlie was blushing and he was scuffing the tip of his boot in the gravel.

Bella looked past his shoulder as she felt her face heat up. "You don't have to say anything Dad…its okay…" she began.

Charlie put his hand on her arm and he looked at her sternly, "Yes! Yes, I do, Isabella! We have tap-danced around each other ever since your…well, ever since Renee left. I left you too." He said quietly.

Bella was shocked as she stared into her father's eyes. It was the first time that he had ever said anything like that.

"No…" she said, shaking her head.

Charlie put both hands on her shoulders and he stared into his child's shocked, fearful eyes.

He nodded, "Yes, I did. I left you just as if I had left with her. I didn't see you. I was so engrossed in my life, in my failures that I didn't see the best damn thing that had ever happened to me, Isabella! I am so sorry, Isabella. I should have been a father to you. I should have looked after you, but instead, you looked after me." Charlie's eyes glistened with tears and he dropped his hands as he turned to walk towards the gazebo.

Bella felt tears pricking behind her eyes as she followed his hunched shoulders.

Bella walked into the gazebo and she remembered her conversation with Esmé in the same place. Ironically, she had spoken about her parents then.

Charlie sat down and motioned to her to join him. Bella sat on the edge of the seat. She was clasping her hands together. Gripping them tightly. She could feel herself begin to shake with anxiety. She quickly wrapped her arms around her middle, comforting herself.

Charlie looked at her. She looked so small and forlorn. Just like when she was a child.

"You have always done that… wrap your arms around yourself like that…why?" he asked gruffly.

Bella shrugged and then snorted angrily. Suddenly she was angry, not she was totally _pissed off!_

She got up and turned to face her father, "Is _this_ why you came to see me, Charlie? So that you could admit that you and Renee were the worst fucking parents in the world, so that it would make you feel better? Is this why you have bothered to even see me in months? So that you could feel less guilty? Well, you know what? You _don't have to _worry about me anymore! I have Edward now and he loves me! And I have the Cullen's and Jasper and Kate and Garrett, and they _love_ me! You can go back to ignoring me, Charlie, you can go back to your life now – it's okay!"

Bella was screaming at him now, she didn't care if the entire fucking world heard her, "All I ever wanted was for you to _love_ me! Why couldn't you and _that bitch_ that gave birth to me _love me_? What did I do that was so wrong? I _tried everything_, _every-fucking-thing_ to make you love me, but you wouldn't!"

Bella tugged at her hair as she felt rage, hurt and all the forgotten feelings of rejection, pain and fear well up inside of her.

"I was always the good girl! Good little Bella! I never gave anyone any trouble; I was too fucking scared to, because what if I really drove you away? Who would feed me? Or at least leave money so that I could buy food, that's when you weren't drinking all the fucking money away!"

A sob billowed out of Bella and she crouched down on the cold wooden floor with the intensity of the emotions exploding out of her. Bella knelt on the floor and let out a scream of pure rage.

Charlie rushed forward to help her up, but she hit his hand away as she skirted backwards, glaring at him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! _Don't you dare!_ You don't get to touch me, Charlie, you left me remember? Where were you, when I told you about Jacob? You didn't believe me! The night that he…that he attacked me in my bedroom, you were passed out on the couch! That was the night that I left, and you didn't even try and look for me! Didn't you ever wonder WHY I snuck out in the middle of the FUCKING NIGHT?" Bella jumped to her feet and pushed him out of the way.

Charlie stumbled backwards as he stared at the young woman in so much pain. How had he never seen her pain before? He wondered as tears poured down his cheeks.

He reached out his hands towards her, but Bella laughed angrily in his face.

"You want to hold me now? WHY? Now that you know that I'm not a whore who fucked my way through the reservation? Now that you believe that what Seth has been telling you is true?"

Suddenly Bella was standing right in front of Charlie, her five foot four frame dwarfed by his six foot four one. Her rage made her feel as if she was ten feet tall, her fists were balled up and she punched Charlie's chest, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Bella screamed and she pounced onto of him, her fists punching him wherever she could land blows to him.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, DADDY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU LOVE ME?" Bella screamed as she felt her stomach twist.

She crawled off Charlie and leaned over the side of the gazebo as she vomited. Her body was shaking violently as her body wrenched in pain.

_I can't do this! I need to get out of here!_

Bella felt hands rubbing her back gently. Her shoulders slumped as she slid to the ground and she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Let me go…please leave me alone…" she whispered as she wiped her mouth on her jeans.

"No… never again." Charlie sobbed as he sat down behind Bella with his legs on either side of her.

Charlie's hands continued to stroke her back and Bella felt the shaking in her body begin to slow and eventually it stopped.

She was so tired.

"Bella? Look at me, honey" Charlie said his voice was thick from crying.

Bella took a shaky breath and she turned her face to the side. Charlie moved so that he was sitting to the side of her, with his legs on either side of her still.

He slowly put his hand up and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, her ponytail had long since come loose and her hair was matted and wild around her shoulders.

Bella closed her eyes when she felt his cold fingers bush against her cheek. Quiet tears began to run down her cheeks and she bit back a sob.

"Jesus, I am so, so sorry, Sweet pea. I never ever meant for this to happen. I was so lost, Isabella, I am so sorry…" Charlie's voice broke as he felt his own tears fall.

"Please, please let me try and make this up to you. Please, please, Sweet pea. Let me show you that I have always loved you, I just didn't know how to show you…please…" Charlie whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Charlie hadn't called her Sweet pea since she was five years old. The nickname on his lips broke Bella's anger and the wall around her heart crumbled.

"D-d-d-d-daddy…" she whimpered.

The next thing, she was in his arms. Charlie wrapped his arms and his legs around Bella and they cried as he rocked her in his arms.

Bella had no idea how long they held each other, but it was long after their tears had dried. Bella lay in her father's arms listening to the steady beat of his heart as he stroked her hair.

Bella sighed and loosened her grip on Charlie's jacket. Her fingers were stiff and sore from the death grip that she had kept on him, almost as if she was afraid that he would pull away from her, or disappear.

Charlie sat back reluctantly, letting his arms fall from around her, although he kept a hand on the small of her back, almost instinctively knowing that she needed to feel his touch.

A movement caught Bella's eyes and she swiveled around as she saw Esmé make her way into the gazebo.

Bella remembered that her vomit was in the rose bushes and she blushed with shame, as she got to her feet quickly, "Esmé, I'm so s-s-sorry. I made a – a mess in your r…" she began, her voice was weak and Bella swallowed painfully. Her throat felt raw.

Charlie rushed forward to take the tray out of Esme's hands. Esmé walked forward and put her arms around Bella and she pulled her into her arms.

"Now be quiet, you silly girl! The roses will survive. You are freezing, Sweetheart!"Esmé guided Bella to the bench and when Bella sat down Esmé pulled a blanket that she had brought down from the house around her.

"I made some of my special tea for you and Charlie. There is also some water and a couple of ginger biscuits." Bella smiled at Esmé as she fussed around her, making sure that she was covered from head to toe in the soft blanket.

Bella put a hand out to stop Esme's movements. Esmé turned and Bella could see that she too had been crying, "Thanks…Mom…" she said quietly and Esmé beamed at her as she leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"We love you so much, Bella. Edward is waiting for you when you are ready to come back inside, okay?"

Bella nodded and bit her lip, "Did… did everyone hear me screaming? They must think…" She was blushing again.

Esmé put her hands on Bella's shoulders' as she hunkered down in front of her, "We think that you are the precious young woman and Edward is fine. Yes he is upset, for you, not with you, but Carlisle and Garrett have been talking to him and he is fine. I love you." Esmé said and she kissed her forehead again.

Charlie had stood fiddling with the tea pot as Esmé and Bella had talked, he felt exposed and raw but he also felt stronger and he knew that he would be able to repair his relationship with Bella, if she was willing to try.

Esmé stopped next to him and she put her hand on his arm, "You are a very special, very brave man Charlie Swan. Bella has all of your best qualities in her. This is going to be okay, you know?" she said.

Charlie patted her hand and Esmé walked quickly back to the house.

Charlie poured Bella and himself a mug of steaming tea and he timidly sat down next to Bella.

Bella wrapped her hands around the mug.

They didn't talk as they drank the tea. It calmed and warmed them both, though and soon Bella pulled the blanket from around her and spread it over their laps.

Charlie looked across at her, "Are you okay?" he said quietly.

Bella bit her lip, "I will be." She turned in her seat and faced her father as she crossed her legs Indian style.

"Sweet pea, I want to get to know you. Really get to know you. I want to be a father to you, I don't know if it's too late for that, I hope not, but will you let me try? Will you let me try and get to know you? To, maybe be your friend?" he asked.

They stared at each other solemnly. For the first time in her life, Bella saw her father as a man. He was just a man that had made mistakes. Some really big, awful mistakes, but he had done the best he could. He wanted to try. How could she say no? Bella looked at the man who had for better or worse, been the most influential man in her life before Edward.

Edward. Just thinking his name made her heart quicken.

He had made her stronger, wiser, and freer than she had ever been.

"I would like that. I want you in my life, Dad. I have a great life. I have a life with Edward and it is wonderful. I have a great job and I want to share all of that with you." She said and she watched joy spread across her father's face.

"Thank you! I know it's not going to be easy, and you are still going to be angry with me, and I want you to know that it's okay to feel pissed off with me. Just, please, don't stop talking to me, okay?" Charlie had never spoken so much in a long time.

Sue was still shocked that he spoke so much. Since he had been sober, he found that he enjoyed communicating with people. He would never be a gabber mouth, but he listened nowadays and he spoke.

Bella and Charlie sat in the gazebo until the sun was almost overhead. The last thing that they spoke about was Bella's relationship with Edward.

They had spoken about Jacob and Bella had dropped some hints about their warped relationship. She wanted to be honest with Charlie, she didn't want there to be any secrets between them, but she was afraid that he would be disgusted with her if she told him that that she was a submissive in a D/s relationship.

Charlie could see that Bella was holding something back. He was nervous about what she was hiding. He knew that she didn't do drugs and she wasn't promiscuous. She had told him about the relationship that she had in college.

He decided that he had to break their habit of avoidance. As Bella stood up and stretched her stiff muscles Charlie reached up and touched her waist.

"Sweet pea? Is there something that you want to tell me?" he asked gently.

Bella packed their mugs and plates onto the tray. She folded the blanket carefully and then she sat down next to him again.

"Okay, here's the thing, when the shit went down with Jacob, he had misinterpreted something that I told him." Bella felt her cheeks burning.

_Fuck! Here goes nothing…_

"You see, I had told him that I would like him to be a bit dominating with me. I wanted to explore that…anyway, you know what happened. Well, I went into therapy and I did some research and I found that I wasn't the only person that felt like that…ohgod, this is so hard…" Bella shook her head.

"I'm listening…" was all that Charlie said.

Bella scratched her forehead as she rushed on, "Well, I am in that kind of relationship with Edward. Not all the time, we have rules, and he never hurts, or abuses me! He fills a need in me, Charlie, and I know that you might think it's wrong or…"

Bella felt Charlie's hand cover hers, stilling her nervous fingers. "Hey now! I'm not judging you here. Are you talking about BDSM?"

Bella looked up in shock, "WHAT?"

Charlie sat back with a grin on his face, "Not so small town after all, right?" he smirked.

Bella stared at him shaking her head, "What…where…I don't even know how you know that acronym!"

Charlie laughed and for the first time since they had begun to talk, Bella laughed as well. Soon they were cackling like old women. Charlie snorted another laugh and got up.

"Come on, we'd better head back or that man of yours is going to hunt me down! We can walk and talk" Charlie said.

He picked up the tray and Bella carried the blanket.

"So is it? BDSM, I mean." Charlie said.

Bella groaned, "ohgod, please stop saying that! Yes! Okay? Yes it is. I am Edward's submissive as well as his girlfriend and he is my Dominant." She said quickly before she could change her mind.

Charlie said nothing. He nodded as they continued up the pathway.

Bella was dying to know what he was thinking.

"Dad? Please say something." She said quietly.

Charlie stopped walking and turned to her.

"Okay. I know about B..." Bella groaned again and he rolled his eyes at her, "okay, I know about the lifestyle because we have a couple of clubs in Port Angeles that are …like that."

"Oh!" Bella said.

Charlie frowned, "Does he make you happy, Bella? He is everything you want and need?"

Bella smiled at him, "Yes, oh Daddy, he is more than I ever dreamed I would ever have!"

Charlie felt his eyes mist up again, hearing Bella call him Daddy as almost more than his heart could handle.

"Then, I am fine with it. I'm glad that you have someone as special as Edward in your life and his family loves you so much. They are…" Charlie was trying to find a word to describe this family that had swooped down and enveloped Bella and now him into their arms.

Bella giggled "They are unbelievable! They are over the top, out of control, in-your-face, amazing! I love them all so much."

They reached the porch steps and the front door burst open. Bella's breathing caught in her throat as she looked into the wild, red-rimmed green eyes of her lover, her friend, her soul-mate.

"Edward…" she breathed his name.

Suddenly he was down the steps and she was pulled into his arms. She could feel Edward's heart pounding in his chest.

Bella put her arms up and her finger immediately found his hair and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Sh! Sh! It's okay, Edward…I'm okay, Darling…I love you…I love you…" Bella cooed into his neck.

Edward was shaking as he held Bella in his arms. "I love you, God, Bella, are you okay?" He pulled back and stared into her eyes.

Bella nodded, "I'm tired, but I will be okay, I promise. I lost my breakfast though in the rosebushes." She said reluctantly.

Edward put his hands on either side of her face, "That's fine, Baby. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then you can have some lunch."

Bella nodded and looked around for Charlie.

"My dad took him inside. They are going to talk for a bit. Charlie had asked my dad to be available for a chat." Edward said. Bella nodded as he pulled her against his side and they walked upstairs.

Edward sighed as he felt the tension ease from his shoulders. His Bella was going to be okay.

Esmé had run a bubble bath for Bella and had lit a couple of scented candles in the bathroom. Bella felt like crying when she saw the delicate cup of tea on the little side table next to the bath, but she was all cried out! Edward sensed that she needed some time alone and he told her that he would be downstairs preparing some lunch for her.

As Edward made his way downstairs he thought about the past three hours…

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward pulled his fingers through his hair as he waited at the foot of the stairs with Charlie.

Charlie was nervous. Edward could see how he kept swallowing and he had a look of sheer panic in his eyes.

"Charlie, I know that Bella is your only child, but she is my life…please…" Edward began.

"Edward!" he turned to face his father.

"Dad…" he protested. He was beginning to panic at the thought of what Charlie was going to say to Bella, of what he was going unlock inside of her.

Carlisle looked at his son, "Edward, this is between Bella and her father. You have got to keep out of it!" Carlisle said quietly.

Edward glared at his father as Charlie looked at Carlisle with gratitude.

Edward opened his mouth, but closed it again as his father gave him a warning look.

Edward heard Bella coming down the stairs.

"Help her Son" Carlisle said and he walked into the kitchen.

Edward watched Bella round the landing and walk slowly down the rest of the stairs.

He stood in front of her and forced himself to smile at her. He tucked at strand of hair behind her ear and whispered "Hear him out, Love".

He looked over her head at Charlie as she nodded and walked out the front door.

Charlie nodded once. He understood. He knew that Edward would _end_ him if he hurt her.

"Fuck!" Edward said as he crossed into the family room and watched as Bella and Charlie walked down the pathway towards the rose garden and the gazebo.

Edward felt someone standing next to him. He looked down and saw Alice. She was biting her thumb nail as she too watched the couple stop on the pathway.

Edward put his arm around his sister and hugged her, "She will be okay, Ali. She is the strongest woman that I know. She has come so far and she is growing all the time." He said, half trying to sooth her and half trying to convince himself.

"Edward Anthony and Mary Alice, come away from that window!" Esmé snapped.

Alice began to giggle and Edward sniggered as they turned to find their mother standing with her hands on her hips.

"Good god! You would think you were Neanderthals, I don't know where I went wrong with you lot! Now get into the kitchen, there is work to do!" Esmé said and Edward and Alice hurried off to the kitchen.

They found the rest of the family gathered there.

Garrett and Kate were going into town with Rosalie and Emmett for the morning. Alice wanted to join them, but Jasper had forbid her to buy another thing before the New Year.

Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were checking glasses and silverware for Christmas lunch, while Alice and Esmé began to peel vegetables.

Suddenly, Edward heard Bella screaming. He jumped up from the barstool that he had been sitting on and the tray of cutlery crashed to the ground.

Edward growled as he tried to push past Carlisle.

"Dad! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Edward shouted.

Carlisle gripped his shoulders, "I will knock you on your ass, if you try and interfere, Edward, now SIT DOWN!"

Esmé and Alice stared at each other as they heard Bella shouting, they couldn't make out her tirade except for her very eloquent, "Don't you fucking touch me!"

Alice rushed over to Jasper as she burst into tears. He quickly put his arms around her and stroked her spiky hair.

Esmé felt her own tears leaking out of her eyes as she watched her son begin to struggle to get free.

Carlisle held onto him tightly, "Edward! Stop this! This is something that Bella and her father need to do! He came to me last night and we spoke about this! They. Need. To. Do. This." He said as Edward gripped his arms.

Emmett walked into the kitchen and immediately he crossed over to Esmé when he saw the tears on her cheeks.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Emmett barked out to the room at large.

Carlisle turned to him, "Emmett, please take the girls to town, now. Take Jasper and Garrett as well, please." He said quietly.

Emmett looked around and his gaze fell on Edward, "Where's Baby B?" he said quietly.

Esmé ignored his question, "I am not leaving Bella. She might need me." She said quietly.

"I'm not leaving either." Alice said.

"Oh yes, you are. Your father is right; we need to give Bella and Charlie some space. She will be horrified if she knows that we are all standing around, listening to them clearing the air. It's not our business, Alice." Jasper fixed Alice with a warning gaze.

"But…"

"Mary Alice, don't. Just don't. Now move your ass so that we can go shopping…" Jasper said.

Alice wiped her face and she sighed, "Okay, let's go quickly. Before Twister comes back."

Garrett looked across at Edward and Carlisle. "Would you like some company? Kate doesn't need my help to spend money…"

Edward looked up and nodded.

Once everyone had left, Esmé made a fresh pot of coffee. She knew that Charlie would need it when he got back.

Edward, Carlisle and Garret moved into the family room and Garret suggested that they play some pool.

Esmé brought coffee and gingerbread biscuits inside.

She walked to the window and Edward heard her gasp. He crossed to the window and saw Bella half lying in her father's arms. He could see them wrapped around each other from where he stood.

Esmé put her arms around Edward as he turned towards her. She felt his tears on her hair.

"This is so hard, Mom…" he said brokenly.

Esmé smiled sadly as she put her hands up to his face and wiped the tears off his cheeks, "Love always is, Edward Anthony. She is strong, and you have made her even stronger. You are so good for her, Darling, just as she is good for you."

Carlisle and Garrett joined them at the window. "Edward, Charlie spoke to me last night about opening himself up to Bella today. His sponsor, his therapist and I all agreed with him that it is the right thing to do. Bella is the most important person in his life and he has to try and make amends for her pathetic childhood." Carlisle said quietly.

"Why did he talk to you? Why didn't he come to me? I know her best – I know what she can handle and what she can't, Dad!" Edward said angrily as he turned away from the window. He threw himself onto a couch.

Garrett took a seat next to him as Esmé and Carlisle sat opposite them.

"With all due respect, Edward, I think that Charlie was right in going to Carlisle. You know that you are, shall we say, overprotective, of Bella and he saw that. You wouldn't have let him within twenty feet of her, would you?" Garrett said.

Edward pulled his hands through his hair. He leaned forward and picked up his coffee mug.

"I need a drink!" he said.

Garrett laughed, "That's the last thing that Bella needs right now, a drunk, emotional Edward!"

Edward smiled at him reluctantly, "Yeah, I suppose so, and I guess you are right, I wouldn't have let him confront her. Why couldn't he have waited, for fu...I mean it's Christmas! She should be happy and smiling, not being reminded that her parents never gave a shit about her!"

Edward jumped up and paced across the floor. He was worried about Bella. He was furious with Charlie! She needed him! He knew that she was in pain and that she needed him!

FUCK. MY. LIFE.

He had just decided to disregard everything that his father had said when he saw Esmé coming out of the kitchen with another tray.

"Mom? Is that for…" Esmé nodded. "Edward, please get me the cream wool blanket out of the linen closet on the 1st floor landing. Quickly, honey" she said.

Edward sprinted up the stairs and was back in a flash.

Garrett got up and moved to Esme's side. "Let me carry that for you, just until we get closer, then you can take it back." He said, and took the tray out of Esme's hands as Edward glared at him.

"I'll do it!" he snapped and went forward to take the tray.

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's chest. "Let your mother go, Edward. She can see if they are okay. If Bella needs you, your mother will come and fetch you, right Darling?" he asked.

Esmé nodded as she took the blanket from Edward. "Of course I will come and get you."

Edward watched her and Garrett walk down the pathway to the gazebo.

As they got near, Garrett said something to Esmé as he gave her the tray, she said something to him quickly and he hurried back inside.

"What is it?" Edward asked frantically.

Garrett didn't answer as he walked passed him and picked up the plate of cookies in the den.

As he got to the door he just said, "Esmé forgot to take cookies." And he hurried back to where she was standing.

Esmé walked into the Gazebo and Edward watched Bella getting to her feet. He could see that she was a mess. Her face looked flushed and puffy. Edward watched as Charlie took the tray from Esmé and she wrapped her arms around Bella.

Garrett walked back inside and closed the front door.

This time Edward walked straight to the bar and poured himself a finger of bourbon. He didn't wait for his companions or look up as he poured the drink down his throat.

He gasped as it burned his throat and he felt it go down.

"Shit! I needed that!" he said and poured himself a smaller tot.

This time he held the glass in his hand and he sipped the liquid.

Carlisle walked in and smiled ruefully at his son, "I think I'll join you this time. Garrett?"

Garrett was standing in the doorway looking thoughtful.

"Garrett?" Carlisle said again and this time Garrett roused himself and nodded.

Carlisle poured two drink and added ice. He put some ice in Edward's glass as well.

"Don't want you falling over…" he commented.

The men sat down and Edward turned the television on. A little while later the front door opened and Edward jumped up, hoping that it was Bella he was disappointed when he saw Esmé, but it quickly turned to concern when he saw the tears in his mother's eyes.

"Mom? What happened? Is Bella…" he crossed over to her and she smiled sadly and wiped her cheeks.

"She's fine, honey. I'm just being a mom" she said as she walked over to collect the tray from earlier.

Carlisle beat her to it; he picked it up and looked at Garrett.

"Make sure, Hothead here doesn't go flying down there." He said as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

The moment that the swing door closed behind Carlisle and he had set the tray down, Esmé was in his arms.

He cradled her to his chest as he moved slowly into the pantry so that their voices wouldn't carry inside.

Esmé cried for a long time. Eventually she quietened down and moved away to wash her face in the sink. Carlisle handed her a towel and she dried her face and took a deep breath.

Carlisle took her hand and led her to the kitchen table. Esmé sat down as he poured them each a mug of coffee.

When he sat down, he pulled Esme's hand and she shifted to sit on sideways on his lap.

"How are they?" he asked quietly.

Esmé sighed as she rested her head against his. "They are sad and sore and Bella threw up her breakfast. She was mortified of course, that's why I asked Garrett to get some cookies."

Esmé moved back to her own seat and she picked up her mug.

She looked across at Carlisle, "I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate what a wonderful man you are. You are an amazing husband and father. I love you more every day that we are together." Esmé said.

Her voice with thick with emotion. Carlisle smiled and reached across to take her free hand in his. He brought her hand to his mouth and turned it over as he ran his nose over her wrist. He placed a gentle kiss there and smiled against her skin.

"You are the single best thing that ever happened to me, Es, you make it easy to be a better man." He said.

They shared a smile and sat in a comfortable silence as they finished drinking their coffee.

Esmé turned worried eyes to Carlisle, "Is Charlie strong enough for this? From the looks of things, Bella didn't hold back at all. The man looked as if he had aged thirty years."

Carlisle sighed and took her hand again, "Charlie is as stubborn as his daughter. I think they are cut from the same cloth in many ways. They both hold things inside for far too long. They avoid conflict or confrontations of any kind and they internalize their emotions." He looked up when he saw Edward standing in the doorway; he nodded to him to join them.

Carlisle went on, "Charlie suppressed his wife's rejection of him by drinking and Bella does it by almost punishing her body. They both have a low self esteem. These are all classic symptoms in an addictive cycle. The thing that they both have going for them is their strong wills. They are stubborn and determined and this is a good thing. Both of them need to take life day by day."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"You're right Dad. Bella copes so much better when she has a routine to follow or rules to obey, tasks to do…" he said.

Carlisle agreed, "It's the same thing with the 12 step program. You don't get taken by surprise. You evaluate each situation on its own merit. You plan your day, get into a routine, like running, or going to gym or meetings. You make life as predicable as possible. Predictability is safe. That is why Bella fits so well into your lifestyle."

Garrett had joined them and he was sitting next to Edward nodding. "She truly does. Even though there is a paradox in her stubbornness and her submissive nature, ultimately she will harness her determination to enhance her submissive side." Garrett said.

Edward shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know how Esmé would react to Garrett's openness.

Esmé put her hand on his and patted it, "Breath Edward, its old news." She said with a smile and a wink.

He smiled, but it faded as he turned to his father and Garrett. "So, how do I help her?" he asked.

Carlisle answered first, "Be there for her, but don't smother her. Let her come to you. Let her talk to you in her own time, once she has processed everything. I think that the counseling is going to be invaluable to her in the coming months."

Garrett nodded and then added, "Be her boyfriend now, Edward. Be her best friend. If she needs a Dom, she will come to you and ask you for it, but I would hold off on collaring her for a while, just until she gets a handle on this."

"Just remember that Bella is like a fledgling. She doesn't think her wings will hold her. There will be many times when she will fall out of the nest, and you are going to have to put her right back into it. Eventually, she will realize that she can fly and then she will come back to the nest on her own. That's your job. Check her wings. Make them strong, by forcing her to use them. Until you don't need to force her anymore."

Edward nodded. He knew that Garrett was talking about their lifestyle and how Bella was finding her confidence as a submissive and as his mate.

They spoke for a long time until Garrett excused himself he was going to meet the others in town for lunch.

Edward and Carlisle went back to polishing silver and wiping glasses, while Esmé went to run a bubble bath for Bella. When she came downstairs again, Edward heard the sound of footsteps on the gravel and he hurriedly went into the entrance hall.

They heard the front door open and Edward's steps on the stairs.

A few moments later Charlie walked into the kitchen with the tea tray. He set it down on the table.

"Carlisle, could I have a word with you?" Charlie asked quietly.

Carlisle nodded immediately and looked at his new friend. Charlie looked tired, but not defeated at all. In fact he looked happy and relaxed. Carlisle smiled, "Sure, let's go into my office."

Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek and walked inside, Charlie hesitated at the doorway. "Thank you, Esmé; she has always needed a mother."

Esmé smiled and she looked up from peeling the vegetables, "You are very welcome, Charlie. We don't want to take her from you, or replace you in her life. We just want to be a part of it, same as you."

They smiled at each other and Charlie turned to follow Carlisle.

As they sat in the leather chairs that faced the desk, Carlisle smiled at Charlie.

"I take it that it went well?" he asked.

"As well as could be expected. I have a lot of hurt to make up for. I'm just grateful that she has all of you and Edward around her. Isabella is a remarkable woman! We have a long road ahead of us, but with all the love and support from your family, Bella is going to be just fine." Charlie said firmly.

Carlisle leaned forward, "That love and support is there for you as well, Charlie, I hope you know that."

Charlie sat back and smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle. For everything."

"We are happy to do it, Charlie, that's what family is all about." Carlisle said, his voice ringing with sincerity.

Charlie believed him and for the first time, he began to look forward to this Christmas with his new extended 'family'.

**A/N: And now it's onto Christmas next! This chapter wasn't easy to write, but I think that brushing over Bella and Charlie's relationship wouldn't have done either of them any justice. Father/daughter relationships are complicated as it is, add a dynamic like alcoholism and its devastating affects and the ramifications are enormous. Parents don't realize how much they shape the lives and choices of their children by their actions, until it's too late and then it's left to someone else to pick up the pieces.**

**I hope that you enjoyed it, please let me know.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Till next time, Michele**


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS. I HAVE THE TWISTED IMAGINATION AND A DOG WHO THINKS HE IS HUMAN...

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION – SO IF IT IS NOT POLITICALLY CORRECT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. THIS IS JUST MENT TO BE FUN, SO PLEASE FOLKS, DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME (OR DO...AT YOUR OWN RISK!)!**

_At the end of Chapter 44…_

_Carlisle leaned forward, "That love and support is there for you as well, Charlie, I hope you know that." _

_Charlie sat back and smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle. For everything." _

"_We are happy to do it, Charlie, that's what family is all about." Carlisle said, his voice ringing with sincerity._

_Charlie believed him and for the first time, he began to look forward to this Christmas with his new extended 'family'. _

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 45**

Bella lay in the bath with her eyes closed. She felt warm and relaxed. Safe. Bella smiled, because just thinking of that word brought Edward to mind.

He made her feel safe. Loved. Wanted.

Bella sighed and opened her eyes. The water dripped off her hands as she reached for the cup of tea. She shook her head as she thought of Esmé. That woman just oozed the word, 'mother'. Everything that Bella had always thought a mother should be like, Esmé Cullen was.

Bella thought back to the conversation that she and Charlie had that morning.

Now there was a contradiction of terms, 'a conversation with Charlie'.

They had cleared a lot of the anger and resentment that Bella had been holding in for the past fifteen years, more if she counted the time that her parents were together.

She felt better, lighter, than she had before their 'talk'.

Bella knew that they had a long way to go and she worried that if she said too much, Charlie wouldn't want to waste his time in trying to reconcile with her, but he had told her that he loved her.

Her father loved her. He said that he always had.

Bella wasn't sure how that thought made her feel. She had always lived with the belief that she was the only one, in their home had really felt something for her parents, and that it made her defective in a way, over time Bella had learned not to ask or expect people to love her.

_It's too much to think about it now. It's Christmas and there is time enough think about this shit._ Bella thought as she finished her tea and let the water begin to empty from the tub. Her throat was sore, as was her stomach. She would take something once she had eaten.

Bella got out and dried herself.

She was really tired and her stomach was cramping slightly from being empty.

Bella dressed in yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. She quickly pulled on a lamb's wool jersey and her favorite fuzzy slipper socks that Edward laughed at. Bella pulled her hair into a high ponytail and made her way downstairs.

She heard voices as she neared the kitchen, and she paused for a moment, preparing to see the concerned faces of her family and friends.

Bella took a deep breath and jumped as she heard her name being uttered behind her.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Carlisle's quiet voice sounded as he walked down the hallway from his office.

"Oh! Carlisle, you scared me! I thought that everyone was in the kitchen..." she felt herself blush "I was just …"

Carlisle walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders as he smiled down at her, "You were just preparing yourself mentally to face everyone. Am I right?" he said kindly.

Bella bit her lip and scrunched up her nose, "Yeah. Did they all hear me screaming like a lunatic?" she asked quietly. Her voice was scratchy and hoarse.

Carlisle hugged Bella closer to his side; he felt a wave of fatherly love and protectiveness roll over him.

"No Sweetheart, they didn't. The kids are all out, it's just your dad, Edward, Esmé and me here. Stop worrying so much, Isabella, you are going to give yourself and ulcer." He said and smiled reassuringly.

Bella relaxed instantly and shrugged, "Yeah, you're right… come on, Daddy C, I'm …"

Bella stopped and groaned slightly rubbing her stomach as an uncomfortable cramp gripped her.

Carlisle put his hand over hers, "Cramps?" he said lightly, keeping his concern out of his voice.

"Yeah, it's nothing; I think I'm just hungry…" Bella half whispered and bit her lip.

Carlisle could see that she was uncomfortable talking about her health, but he was a little concerned about the fact that Bella's body reacted so violently to her emotions, although this had been an exceptional day, the doctor in him had to be reassured.

"Can I look at your throat later? There could be a few lacerations and some inflammation. I will give you something for the discomfort…" he said in a nonthreatening manner. It upset him that Bella looked so uneasy and skittish.

Bella thought for a moment and then smiled slightly, "Okay, thanks" she said.

Carlisle nodded and steered her into the kitchen.

Edward was standing at the stove with Esmé next to him. Charlie sat at the counter eating a huge club sandwich filled with leftovers from the previous evening.

They turned as the door swung open and Edward's face lit up as he saw Bella with his father.

"Hey Baby. Feeling better?" he said as he moved towards her.

Bella smiled, "That was good. Thanks for the bath and the tea Esmé; it was just what I needed." She said in her half whisper again and blushed as everyone looked at her.

Bella saw the flash of concern and Edward's welcoming smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Bella… your throat…" he began, but Esme interrupted him.

"Edward, come back here and finish Bella's lunch!" Esmé scolded and Bella grinned at him as she took a seat next to Charlie.

Bella could feel the tension and worry rolling off Edward and she felt her stomach tighten in response.

Esme watched Bella for a moment, before she looked at Edward who was standing in front of the fridge. She glared at him and shook her head slightly. Edward's face softened as he realized how his mood was affecting Bella and he forced himself to lighten up.

Bella ignored Edward and turned to her father.

"Hmm, gee, Dad, are you hungry?" she teased.

Charlie wiped his mouth on a serviette before he turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Talking is tiring and so is being sober. Combine the two and that's one of the reasons that I need to run every day! Besides this is the best roast lamb I've tasted in a long time."

He took an enormous bite out of his sandwich as Bella shook her head and chuckled.

Edward put a small glass of fruit juice next to Bella. He leaned over and kissed her nose.

"Now for zee pretty lady, we 'ave zee Leftover Lamb Stir-fry ala Cullen!" he said with a wave of his hands.

Bella giggled and then began laughing silently when Charlie looked from Edward to Carlisle and said, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with your boy?" gruffly and with a snort he turned back to his sandwich.

Carlisle put his hand out and patted Edward on the shoulder, "Edward, why don't you just stick to cooking, Son, because I seriously doubt your acting abilities right now."

Edward clutched his heart as Carlisle looked at Bella and winked at her as he slipped his arm around his wife and kissed her neck.

"Hey, do you know what Bella called me?" he said softly to her.

She smiled and shook her head as she turned the stove off and began to plate the stir-fry.

"She called me Daddy C!" he sniggered and bit her neck.

Esmé yelped and Edward turned to his parents with a look of disgust, "NOT over Bella's lunch, for god's sake! You two should be ashamed of yourselves, behaving like this, and in front of Charlie!" he growled as he took the plate from his mother and knocked his father on his shoulder.

Edward turned around and was about to put Bella's plate in front of her, when he stopped at the sight in front of him.

Charlie and Bella were leaning into each other as they laughed.

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with the boy…" Charlie muttered to the room at large.

"Please don't encourage my depraved parents' behavior!" he said mock sternly, but his heart was warmed by the sight of Bella and Charlie together. They looked tired but happy and the tension from before was dispelled.

He put the plate in front of Bella. She looked at the tiny pieces of lamb shredded into the rice, peppers, onions, sprouts and other vegetables. Bella stomach rumbled loudly and she giggled again.

Edward sat down next to her, he pushed her plate, "Eat now, Isabella" he said quietly.

Bella peeked at him from under her lashes and she saw the worry and love in his eyes underneath the firm set of his mouth.

She blushed and nodded quickly as she dipped her head and brought the fork up to her mouth.

"Hmmm… oh-god-baby…. So good..." Bella mumbled around the fork.

_Ohmygod! She's making those 'fuck me' sounds! Now?_ Edward grimaced as Bella's mumbled half whisper when straight to his jeans. His suddenly very tight jeans!

Edward closed his eyes for a few agonizing seconds, until he could get control of his cock that was pressing against the fly of his jeans in a desperate attempt to get out.

_Fuckity fuck! Not in front of her father!_ Edward visualized fucking Bella on the counter top as Charlie looked on… Edward groaned in a mixture of relief as he felt his cock soften and dismay at his twisted thoughts… _sick fucker!_

She ate steadily for a few moments, forcing herself not to eat too quickly, to chew each mouthful before she swallowed it.

Bella realized that it was quiet in the kitchen and looked around her. Esmé, Carlisle and Charlie were all watching her with looks of concern on their faces.

"What?" Bella said a little sharply.

Charlie answered first, "Um, nothing Sweet pea, it's just good to see you enjoying your lunch."

Bella's shoulder's stiffened, "There's nothing…" she began angrily and then she stopped as she felt Edward's hand on her thigh, pressing down gently, but firmly.

"Sorry, Char… Dad, look, please don't worry about me. What happened this morning, happens if I am upset, I just have a sensitive stomach. It's not as if I have an eating disorder, so you don't have to watch me, okay?" She looked around at everyone, silently pleading with them to understand and not make her feel even more self conscious than she already did.

Carlisle cleared his throat, drawing the attention to himself, "That's a great idea. Charlie, there's a game on in a couple of minutes…" he said and Charlie nodded and took his plate and soda glass to the sink.

Esmé smiled at Bella, "I have a couple of things to do upstairs before we go out this evening, so I'll see you later."

The kitchen was quiet once everyone had left; Bella ignored the feeling of Edward's hand on her leg and the tingle of his eyes on her face as she continued to eat.

Once she had almost cleared the plate, she pushed it away from her slightly and sat back in her chair.

Edward was resting his chin on his hand as he smiled at her, "Have you had enough to eat, Baby?" he said quietly.

Bella finished her juice and turned to him with a smile.

"All done, I am stuffed. When are the others getting back?" she asked.

Edward took her hand as he helped her from the chair, "Not for hours. They have gone on the hay ride this afternoon. Come on, let's take a nap." He said as he pulled her close to his body.

Bella wrapped her hand around his waist and hugged him. "Lead the way, Sparky" she said.

Edward slipped his hand down and smacked her lightly, "Cheeky" he sniggered.

"Fuck hot!" She retorted, whispering as they quickly made their way up the stairs.

They heard what sounded like a heated debate going on in the family room between Charlie and Carlisle.

Once they got to their bedroom Bella turned into Edwards arms as he kicked the door closed.

She pressed her body up against his and pushed him against the door as she leaned forward to lock it.

Edward smiled against Bella's mouth, "Hmmm, you are" kiss, " supposed to…" kiss, " be …fuck Bella!" kiss, grope, Bella unbuttoned his shirt as she kissed his mouth.

When that didn't stop him from talking, she went on to step two and slipped her hand inside his jeans within seconds. Bella had always had a soft spot for these jeans as they had a tendency to hang low on Edward's hips. Low enough to feed her perverted fascination with his 'happy trail'.

That seemed to do the trick, "resting… Oh-my-god… fuck, Baby!" Edward groaned as Bella curled her hand around his cock that twitched in her hand and Bella grinned as his knees buckled slightly. Bella loved it when Edward went commando.

As he recovered, Edward gripped Bella's hips, "So you think that's funny, huh?" He said, but Bella turned him around and was walking him backwards to the bed, "Not funny at all, Edward, but this is my rest time, remember, and so I want to rest… my way. You have done so much for me that I want to do this for you. Please?" she rasped.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut_, FUCK!_ He could feel his need for her racing through his body. He needed to claim her, to reassure himself that she was fine after what she had been through.

Edward took a deep breath and stared down into Bella's eyes that were pleading with him.

"Let me love you, Baby. Let me take care of you now…" he said, his voice deep and smooth.

Bella felt the goose bumps break out all over her skin.

She nodded without hesitation.

Bella lifted her arms as Edward pulled her top off, as her pants and underwear followed. Edward gripped her waist and lifted her onto the bed. Edward leaned down over her and pulled her hair tie off and he kissed her deeply as his fingers curled into her tresses.

She lay back against the pillows, her hair spread out around her.

Edward's eyes were dark, almost black and Bella felt a shiver of anticipation in her wet, aching core. They didn't take their eyes off each other as Edward flicked the buttons of his jeans. Bella couldn't help licking her lips and they slid off his hips, and exposed his hard cock. She loved it when Edward went commando and found that just knowing that he was bare under his jeans was enough to set her buzzing…

Edward clicked his tongue in mock disapproval and Bella blushed as her startled gaze flew up to his face again.

He was smirking as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and he toed his sneakers and socks off so he could get out of his jeans.

He crawled up the bed to kneel between Bella's spread thighs. He could smell her arousal and see her moisture as it coated her outer lips.

"Baby, you are so wet for me…" Edward reached out with a single finger and caught some of the liquid on his finger. He locked eyes with Bella as he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked her juice off his finger.

Edward moaned and he watched as Bella followed his movements with her eyes. Her pupils were dilated, her eyes bright with excitement. He loved the pink hue of her skin flushed with arousal.

He lifted his free hand and leaned forward to trail it down from her shoulder, between her breasts. Edward spread his fingers out and allowed the tip of his little finger to graze her nipple.

The seemingly innocuous contact had Bella arching her back as she panted his name, "Edward… please…"

Edward smiled as he watched her writhe under his hand.

Bella's eyes shot open as she felt his hands suddenly grip her thighs.

Playtime was over. She could tell this by the glint in his black eyes.

"Ed…" she began but his dark, velvet voice cut her off.

"I want you to be quiet, Sweetheart. No sound today, you need to rest your voice. I am going to fuck you, Baby. I can't wait…" he said as he pulled her ass onto his thighs.

Edward slammed his cock inside her. Bella's mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes open wide.

"Mine! You are mine! Fuck! You are so tight, so wet, so hot, Baby!" Edward grunted as he pulled her even closer and drove his hips against her until she could feel his balls slapping against her ass.

Bella lifted her arms, but Edward had other plans.

"Pinch your nipples for me, Baby." Her fingers closed over her sensitive nipples. She bit her lip as she pinched the hard tips and twisted them between her fingers.

Edward felt his cock grow even harder. He changed his angle and opened his thighs so that his strokes went even deeper into Bella's core.

"Oh God! Edward!" She exclaimed as he moved.

Edward glared down at her. He stopped moving and Bella bit her lip as her eyes met his.

"No talking, naughty girl. Let me see you twist your pretty nipple for me… that's it… does that feel good, naughty girl?" He said. Bella nodded and tried to get him to move inside her but he gripped her hips firmly, rendering her still.

Bella glared up at him. Edward smirked, even though he was in pain from denying himself the relief that his cock craved.

"Now, I want you to slip a hand down and play with your pretty little clit for me. Huh ah! Keep your one hand on your titties. Keep pinching your nipple." Edward watch as Bella's hand descend slowly toward her bellybutton, closer to her nerve ending feeling his cock ache in pain as her fingers touched her clit. "That's it. Good Girl. Now, Baby, use your finger and I want you to flick your clit." Bella could feel her pussy beginning to throb as the sexy words penetrated the lust induced fog.

Fuuuuck! No one could speak "sex" like Edward Cullen! Bella could feel how her nipples hardened even more at the sound of his voice.

She flicked her clit with her fingers and almost shot off the bed as the sudden pleasure/pain was like an electric shock.

"Now, I want you to rub that little clit for me… go on… be gentle Baby, hmmm, that looks so good… your pussy is so wet, hmmm…" Edward felt his control slipping and he pulled out almost all the way before he began a fast and deep rhythm.

Bella felt her climax exploded inside her as Edward started moving again. Her body jerked and shuddered, but Edward didn't slow down.

He lifted her ass and eased her down onto the bed as he moved forward. Edward rested his weight on his forearms and lowered his head to kiss Bella's open mouth.

He inhaled Bella's scent as he kissed her shoulder and trailed his tongue up her neck.

"Fuck! Not going to last, Baby. Cum for me, cum again… Bella!" Edward grunted as he bit down into her neck.

Bella felt her body go taught and then twinge with the aftershock of her climax and Edward released his seed deep inside her.

Edward didn't move until he felt some strength return to his body. He pushed himself off Bella's body. She was lying with her eyes closed as silent tears leaked out from under her closed lashes.

Edward sat up abruptly, and he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Bella! Did I hurt you? Baby, talk to me..." he heart thudded with anxiety.

Bella slowly opened her eyes. She looked up into his concerned face and she cupped his cheek in one of her hands as the other reached up to stroke his shoulder.

She smiled and swallowed painfully as she spoke, "Edward… you are so much more… the way you make me feel is so much more than I ever dreamed I would… I love you, Edward." her voice was croaky but the words she spoke warmed Edward's heart. He covered her hand with his as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Bella, I love you so much, Baby. I will always be here for you, you know that right?" He said and she nodded.

"You are my life," he said and they smiled tenderly as they gazed deep into each other's contented eyes.

"As you are mine Sparky." Bella sighed happily as Edward got up and went to the bathroom.

He came back with a warm wash cloth that he used to clean her with and then he dried her with a fluffy towel.

Bella could feel her eyelids grow heavy as she felt him slip back into bed with her and pull the covers around them.

Edward kissed the side of her head as he pulled Bella against his chest. She slipped a leg over between his and Edward could feel Bella smile as she nuzzled into his neck.

He gently stroked her back as he felt her breathing begin to even out. A few minutes later Bella's body relaxed completely.

Edward continued to hold Bella in her arms. It was one of his favorite things to do, nowadays and he wondered how he had ever lived without her in his life, in his bed.

When he thought of a life without Bella, he was gripped with a feeling of panic and overwhelming desolation.

Bella shifted and then she turned, curling into a sprawl on her stomach. Edward moved away from her with a smile.

She loved to move around in bed, until she found a comfortable position. As her breathing slowed to a soft snore, Edward got up quietly.

He walked over to the closet and pulled a small jewelry box from underneath his clothes.

The diamond earrings had been his birthmother's. Esme had told him the story of how Elizabeth had received them from her husband for the first Christmas that they were together. She had worn them often. Edward opened the box and traced one of the two-carat solitaire diamonds with teardrop diamond that dangled below it. The earrings were set in white gold. They weren't flashy or ostentatious, but like Isabella herself, they were almost demure and classic.

Edward desperately wanted to give her the matching diamond engagement ring, but he knew that it was too soon, and with everything that had happened in their lives, they needed a few months of normalcy and quiet.

Edward looked over at the bed as Bella blew some hair out of her face and grumbled in her sleep. He chuckled quietly but then it faded as he wondered how on earth they would ever have a normal, quiet, boring routine life when his career in its self was anything but normal and routine!

The time away from each other as well as the paparazzi, the public, the fans, the publicity and attention all seemed to conspire to make their lives anything but ordinary!

Edward put her gift away again and he quickly got dressed. He wanted to have a word with his father. He was worried about Bella's health and he wanted Carlisle's advice.

Edward resisted kissing Bella before he left the room; he knew that she needed to rest after her traumatic morning.

Edward found that everyone had returned and Emmett, Garrett and Jasper were hanging out in the den with Charlie. Jasper looked up as Edward walked inside. "Carlisle asked you to go and see him in his office when you came downstairs." Was all he said, although his eyes showed his concern.

Edward smiled and walked to Carlisle's study. The door was open and Edward saw Carlisle standing with his back to the door, looking out of the window as he talked to someone on the phone.

"…that's what I also think, Heidi. Although that is just my gut reaction, as a very concerned parent." Carlisle turned and motioned for Edward to join him as he turned back to listen to what was being said, "I'm not asking you to betray Isabella's confidence, all I'm saying is that when she comes to you for her follow-up visit, that you ask pertinent questions. I will check her larynx and esophagus as well as her stomach muscles, she's been having some cramps, but that could be due to low magnesium or calcium as well."

He listened for a moment and then continued, "I will do that, Heidi. Thanks for the advice. Yeah, I think that five to six small ones are best as well. I will, you too, Heidi, thank you again. Bye now".

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair again and turned away from the window.

He sat down behind his desk and sighed.

Edward was frowning, "Dad, what the hell? What was that about?" he growled.

Carlisle stared at Edward thoughtfully as he sorted out what he wanted to say, "I was talking to Bella's doctor and voicing my concerns about Bella's nervous vomiting condition and what the consequences could be."

"Have you asked Bella about this?" Edward asked.

"I asked Bella if I could check her out later and she agreed. Now what did you want to see me about?" Carlisle asked.

Edward rubbed his face in his hands and looked at his father, "Dad, we have a fucking reporter coming here in two days time to interview us and I will not have Bella in a state if she can't handle this, so I need to know what to do here!" Edward snapped at his father and glared at him.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "First of all stop over reacting, Edward! Bella is going to be fine; you just need to keep an eye on her. She is dealing with a lot right now and you have to accept that this is something that she has to work through. As for the interview, why don't you just ask her how she feels about it? Bella is intelligent and if she doesn't feel that she's up to this, she will let you know. You need to trust her judgment." Carlisle kept his voice calm as he looked at Edward.

"You're right, as always. I can't protect her from everything all the time, but I want to!" Edward conceded.

Carlisle got up, "Come on, it's Christmas Eve! Let's go and see what the other's are up to."

When they joined everyone in the family room, Edward noticed that Garrett and Kate were conspicuous in their absence; Jasper and Emmett were playing Wii and said that they were 'resting'.

Charlie was in the dining room, helping Esme to take out the special china that she used for Christmas.

Edward kept them company for a while, but he was restless and his mind kept going to the woman in his bed.

Edward made his way upstairs and stopped outside his bedroom door when he heard giggles coming from inside.

He opened the door cautiously and saw Kate, Rosalie, Bella and Alice lying on his bed. Bella had obviously woken up earlier and had a shower. She was dressed in one of his t-shirts.

Alice was talking in low tones but Edward could still make out what she said "….I'm not joking! When he put it in, she said that she couldn't even feel if there was anything there!" More giggles, "… so she looked down and saw that it was the size of a baby wiener! She said that you couldn't call it a cock, it was more like a chicklet!"

Bella rolled over as tears of mirth rolled down her face, Rosalie and Kate were holding their stomachs and snorting as Alice wiggled her little finger.

Bella sat up and pushed her hair out of her face, she looked up and saw Edward and bounded towards him with a whispered, "Baby!"

Edward caught her in his arms and he felt the restlessness fade away. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Love, Ladies… and I use that term loosely after hearing the tail end of your conversation…" Edward smirked and he cocked an eyebrow.

Rosalie tossed a pillow at his head that he caught easily, "How do you know we weren't talking about you, Ass?" She sniggered.

Bella giggled as she rested a hand on his chest; "I can testify that my man has so much more than a baby wiener…" she rasped but was interrupted by groans all around them.

"Oh Goood! Twister, that's like a violation of the sister trust or something! Remember, we don't talk about my brothers' junk – ever!" Alice screeched.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Seeing as you are here, you can either join us or be quiet, but we are talking, Edward, so if you stay, you have to tap into your girlie side, okay?"

Bella nodded her encouragement as she tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

Edward shrugged and he sat against the headboard with Bella between his legs.

"So Edward, tell us some juicy stories about some of the people that you have worked with…" Alice glared at him as he began to shake his head, "I don't think…" he stammered, but he was cut off by Kate, "We don't expect you to think, Edward, just dish up the dirt!"

Edward rolled his eyes, and lowered his voice to a husky whisper that did very bad things to Bella's innocent white panties.

She listened with half an ear to his story, but it was the sound of his voice that had her eyes rolling back into her head.

As Edward spoke he absently ran his fingers over Bella's bare thigh, never going too high, but enough to make her squeeze and release her Kegel muscles in an effort to stop the little shivers of anticipation that shot up her leg and into her core.

Gradually they were joined by Emmett, Jasper and finally Garrett, until they were all sitting or laying around on the floor with pillows or sitting on the bed telling stories, which always seemed to turn to sex in some shape or form.

Jasper sat up from his position at the foot of the bed and looked at his watch, "Hey, what time are we heading out for the picnic carols?"

Garrett sat up, "What the hell are the 'picnic carols' and what do they have to do with us?

Emmett groaned and turned his head into Rosalie's stomach to kiss it gently. He had been lying on the floor with his head in her lap. He sat up and explained.

"Okay, well we have LOTS of traditions here at Cullen Crest, and this is just one of them. When our Great-grandfather lived here, there was a huge snowstorm one year and no one on the estate could get to church for the Christmas Eve service, so Great grand daddy, decided to round up all the families, and he had his servants pack picnic baskets for all the families and they had a picnic and carol service in what used to be the barn and work shed."

"Well, it was a great success and ever since then, there has been a Christmas Eve Picnic and Carol service on Cullen Crest. People come from surrounding vineyards as well as town and there is a choir and the minister from the interfaith church gives a blessing and then we all eat!"

Alice sat up, "It's wonderful! If it is nice weather we all sit outside in the formal garden, but if the weather turns bad, well, my grandfather converted the old barn into a community hall of sorts. It's that large stone and glass building down the road from Esme's restaurant and we all go there instead. Esme's closes for the evening and they make up the picnic baskets, and we all light candles, well we used to have candles but now there is a 'No open flame' rule and we all have lanterns, after Emmett and Edward almost set fire to the damn gazebo!" Everyone started laughing. "We'd better get moving though, it's almost time."

"Shit! It starts at 7 and it's already 5.45! We'd better move." Edward said and everyone reluctantly agreed.

As the couples began making their way, Alice stopped, "Hey, I know that we are out of town for New Years, but this was nice, so let's get together soon okay?"

Kate said that she would contact everyone for their next get together.

Finally Edward and Bella were alone. He held her still as she moved to get up off the bed. Bella turned round with a slight frown.

"Hang on a minute, Baby, I just want to talk to you for a moment." Bella sat down on his lap and looped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm?" She said.

"How are you feeling?" Edward enquired as he rubbed little circles into the small of her back.

Bella knew that Edward was just being a concerned boyfriend and she loved that he was worried about her, but she didn't want him to begin to fret.

"I'm doing better" she whispered. Bella had tried to speak as little as possible and her throat was not as sore as it had been.

Edward smiled, "Listen, my Dad mentioned that he wanted to look at your throat… is that going to be okay?"

Bella nodded, "Of course. I know that we need to talk about today, but I just need some time to process everything, okay?

"That's fine, Love. Let's get ready and then you can go and see Dad before we leave." Edward said and he shifted Bella off his lap.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The weatherman had predicted an unseasonably cold Christmas, and even though it rarely snowed in Napa, some snowfall had been predicted, but nevertheless, it was decided to hold the picnic outside on the large formal lawns.

Covered Tiki torches had been lit and large sheets of tarpaulin were laid down so that families could spread their blankets and still be protected from the damp ground.

Bella had showered before so she dressed in jeans, thick socks with her Ugg boots, a long sleeve shirt in midnight blue with a cardigan and she pulled a thick, wool Pashmina shawl to cover her in the cold night.

Edward was in the shower and Bella poked her head into the bathroom and let him know that she was going downstairs.

As she got to the next floor, Bella saw Carlisle walking out of his bedroom. He smiled when he saw Bella.

"Are you ready for our little carol evening?" he asked as they walked downstairs together.

Bella nodded, "It sounds great." She whispered.

"Carlisle, do you think you could look at my throat quickly? It's feeling quite scratchy." She said shyly.

"Sure thing, Bella. Let's go into the surgery quickly; I think we have some time still. With the woman getting ready, we should be okay for about half an hour."

Bella walked into the small surgery and sat on the bed. She smiled at the memory of the last time they were in it. So much had changed since Thanksgiving.

Carlisle took off his jacket and scarf and washed his hands. He quickly put on a pair of gloves and turned to Bella with a smile.

"You know, you are keeping me quite busy. I don't think I will get rusty in my patient care with you around!"

Bella blushed and grinned at him.

"Okay, now open up as wide as you can…"

Carlisle checked Bella's throat and was pleased to see that although it was a little inflamed, there were no lacerations or unusual swelling.

Once he had asked some rudimentary questions and was satisfied that Bella was not bulimic, he asked her to jump on the scale.

She had only put on a half a pound. Carlisle could see that she was disappointed and upset by that and he suggested that they take a seat in his office.

Bella sat biting her lip and twisting her fingers in her lap as she looked across at Carlisle.

Instead of sitting behind his desk, he had chosen to sit next to her.

"Isabella, I know that you've had some major setbacks in the past few weeks, none of which were your choice, but I want you to listen to me, okay?" he said gently.

Bella nodded and said nothing.

"For the next little while, I want you to go back to five or six meals a day with two protein shakes in between your main meals. You can keep up your exercise routine, but no more than five times a week."

Bella started to protest, but when she looked at the stern look that so reminded her of Edward, she said nothing.

Carlisle smirked at Bella and she rolled her eyes as he continued.

"Now, your throat is fine, it's a little swollen and red, but with some local anesthetic gargle and some throat lozenges you will be right as rain in the morning. What worries me more is your nervous vomiting condition."

Bella stiffened.

Carlisle put his hand on hers to calm her. "I know that you are not Bulimic or Anorexic, and this is quite a common condition."

"Really?" Bella whispered.

Carlisle nodded, "Oh yes! Lots of people vomit before meetings or concerts or press conferences or some other major event. Your triggers, as such are confrontations and being overwhelmed with something that evokes a strong emotion in you. Like fear, or anger, or panic. What we need to do is to get to the route cause and then we need to treat that, whether you choose medication or therapy or both, which is what I personally think is best. That way, you will have ammunition to cope when you feel a panic attack coming on and you can deal with it. What do you think?"

Bella nodded and sighed, "You're right. When J-Jacob attacked me the first time and I left home, I saw a therapist on campus. It helped with the feelings of guilt that I had, and it helped me to cope but I graduated before we could deal with … other stuff."

"Other stuff… like?" Carlisle prompted.

Bella sighed again, "Okay! Stuff like Charlie and Renee and that kind of 'stuff'. So now I suppose you are going to tell me that it's all okay now and that I should just 'forgive and forget' and leave the past in the past?" Bella felt herself blush at the harsh tone that she had used.

"Oh God! Carlisle, I'm so sorry… damn, you're being so nice to me and you don't even have to and this is… this is how I repay you…" Bella was embarrassed and ashamed.

Carlisle leaned across and took her hands in his. "Bella, look at me."

Bella looked up slowly. Carlisle didn't look angry or upset, he was smiling at her.

"You have every right to be pissed off, Child! You have a right to your feelings and that's one of the things that you need help with. You need to stop feeling guilty every time you say something that is even remotely confrontational. You have met my family, and we are all about confrontation! You and your father have a lot of years to work through and that will take time and lots of tears probably. But you can't do this alone. Please see someone." Carlisle continued to smile at her as he patted her hands.

Bella returned Carlisle's smile, "I will. I am actually. Kate has arranged or she is arranging for us to see someone about the attack and once we have dealt with that, I think that I will continue to see him."

Bella blushed and looked down, "He is a colleague of Garrett and Kate's. Um, Edward and Jasper also know him."

Carlisle got up when he heard talking coming from the family room.

"I'm glad, Bella, but you know if you need to talk, I'm here for you. So is Esmé, okay? Remember what you all promised us – no secrets!"

Carlisle handed Bella the gargle and the lozenges and they walked out of the office to join the others who were sitting in the family room.

Edward walked over to Bella when he saw her. He took her hand and pulled her gently into his side. "Everything okay?" he said looking from Bella to his father.

Carlisle shook his head, "Everything is fine, Son. Bella just needs some lozenges and gargle."

Edward looked at Bella closely, "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked her quietly.

Bella smiled at him as she rolled her eyes, "I am fine, you silly man! Now stop worrying!"

Bella looked around the room, "Where are Alice and Rosalie?" she asked, when she noticed that everyone except her two friends were present.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Wardrobe malfunction apparently." He said as Emmett walked to the bottom of the staircase.

"ALICE AND ROSALIE, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" he hollered.

Esmé glared at him and she hit his arm sharply, "Emmett McCarthy Cullen, I will chop your gonads off if you behave like a sailor in my house!" she said.

There was silence for about three seconds and then everyone burst out laughing.

"What?" Esmé hissed as Jasper slid down the wall and Edward and Garrett fell into each others arms.

Charlie was scarlet and eventually he turned away to snigger to himself.

Carlisle was staring at his wife as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Esmé, where did you learn the term 'gonads' from?" he asked.

Esmé snorted as she winked at Bella, "Honey, you have no idea what I know… I have some secrets you know…"

Before Carlisle could question her further, Alice and Rosalie came downstairs and they all made their way down the lit pathway.

Bella could see that people had begun arriving and were laying blankets down. All the guys had piles of comforters and blankets. Carlisle led the way and they stopped every so often to greet and chat with their friends.

Eventually they arrived at their spot. Edward had explained that families could reserve a 'spot' on the grass before the event. All the money from the entrance fee that was charged goes to fund the local community centre.

Their baskets were waiting for them. Esmé had ordered six baskets as she explained; Emmett had to have his own basket each year.

A six piece string orchestra sat in the gazebo, playing quietly in the background as the sounds of children and families talking and laughing could be heard.

The baskets were willed with French and Italian cuisine. Edward and Bella snuggled down on a pile of blankets and Edward wrapped a comforter around them.

Bella giggled as Edward opened their basket but wouldn't let her see the contents.

"What do you have there Sparky?" she said and he snapped the lid shut and turned to mock glare at her.

"You may pay for that comment, my Love. Hmmm, maybe I won't give you the special dinner that I had prepared for you…" Edward said with a smirk.

Bella pouted and folded her arms, "Please, Babe? You know I'll be good…" she said as she looked at Edward from under her lashes.

The little minx! Edward groaned. He would be sporting wood the entire night!

Edward opened the basket and set it between them. He had asked that the chef prepare all of Bella's favorite dishes from Italy. There were different pastas, a linguine in an Alfedo sauce, and then there was a tortellini stuffed with spinach in a Marinara sauce. There were fresh vegetables and small pots of dip.

Bella's face lit up when she saw the dishes. "How did you remember all of this?" she asked as Edward poured her a glass of white wine.

He smiled at her and gave her an Eskimo kiss on her nose. "Silly girl. I remember everything about you." Edward leaned over and moved her hair out of her neck with his nose as he kissed the little tender spot just below her ear.

Bella giggled again and turned her face so that his lips covered hers.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward. Forever." She said.

Edward touched her bracelet, "To infinity and beyond, Baby."

Bella nodded.

Bella looked around and saw her father sitting with Carlisle and Esme. He looked as if he was having a good time. Bella saw that he was sipping from a bottle of water as Esmé dished up a plate of ribs and potato salad for him and Carlisle.

Bella raised her eyebrows, "Ribs?" she asked Edward.

He laughed as he dished up their plates. "Everyone gets their favorite foods tonight. Emmett eats about two pounds of ribs and roast lamb, Jasper gets grits and sweet and sour lamb, and Dad and your dad, it seems has ribs."

They ate until they were all full, swapping tastes of different dishes, although Emmett didn't want to share.

Once the picnic was over the choir began and everyone joined in for the carols.

Bella wasn't surprised to discover that all of the Cullen's had wonderful voices. She looked across at her father and saw that he was also singing. Charlie looked over at Bella and he smiled at her when he caught her eye.

After the carol singing, the young minister from the interfaith church had his preschoolers and Sunday school class put on a short Christmas play.

There were chuckles all around as the children forgot their lines, and their parents shouted them out, a little girl, who was Mary, needed to go 'potty' and told everyone and Joseph said that he was not staying home to look after the baby!

Bella kept looking at a little boy who was one of the shepherds. He had coppery hair and a sprinkling of freckles across his nose. She looked at him as he said his line in a gruff voice and Bella couldn't help smile as she wondered if one day it would be their son up there, saying his lines, or tumbling on the grass with his cousins, his brass penny hair sticking up all over the place just like his father.

_What? Where the hell did that come from?_

Bella had never thought about having children until she met Edward. She looked at Edward and saw him chuckling as he watched the children's play come to an end.

"They are cute, don't you think?" he said.

Bella nodded. "Very cute."

Edward smiled, "You'll be a great mother someday."

Bella blushed and shook her head, "I don't know about that. You haven't met my mother." She said but Edward took her head in his hands in stared down into her face.

"Bella, I have never lied to you and I won't start now. You are _not_ your parents. You are a warm, kind, loving intelligent woman and you will be a wonderful mother. Would you like to someday, with me? Make a baby, I mean." Edward groaned, he had never been so inarticulate before, but around this woman, he seemed to act like a nervous teenager.

Bella looked into Edward's eyes. She could see the love shining in them. "Edward, one day, I would love to have babies with you. I know that you will be a wonderful father to our children." She whispered.

Edward leaned forward and captured her lips with his. He swept her bottom lip with his tongue. Bella moaned into his mouth as she wound her arms around his neck.

Someone cleared their throat and Bella and Edward looked up to see everyone staring at them.

They looked around and saw that most people had left or were leaving. Bella blushed as Emmett put out his hand and helped Bella to her feet.

"Damn you two, can't you lay off for a little while, before playing tonsil hockey!" he teased and Bella jabbed her elbow into his stomach.

The girls walked up to the house as the guys picked up the blankets and packed the leftovers into the baskets.

The restaurant staff was going to collect the baskets and tidy up.

Esmé was making hot chocolate in the kitchen and she, Bella and Kate were talking about the late lunch that was planned for the next day.

Everybody gathered in the family room for hot chocolate and cookies. Although it was relatively early, they decided to turn in.

Bella told Esme that she would make breakfast in the morning, to give her and Carlisle a chance to sleep in a bit.

Jasper chuckled, "Sleep in? You are joking B. With Emmett the five year old and Alice, the hyped up preteen, there is no way anyone sleeps in, so be warned!"

Edward growled and fixed Alice with a glare, "You had better stay in your room until 8 o'clock, Ali, or I swear there will be no presents under the tree for you!" Even Emmett nodded.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her brothers. "Whatever, Thing Two. You'll feel differently tomorrow."

Charlie walked across to his cottage with Garrett and Kate. He wanted to phone Sue before he went to bed.

She was happy that he and Bella had begun the reconciliation process, but she kept reminding him to have patience.

Edward and Bella walked upstairs with their arms around each other. They undressed each other slowly, kissing softly as they did so.

Edward chuckled when he pulled off Bella's boots and saw the bright pink fluffy socks on her feet. Bella stopped giggling as she lay back on the bed and Edward pressed open mouthed kisses up her legs. He hovered over her glistening pussy for a moment, before he leaned down and licked her from her dripping entrance to her clit.

Bella arched off the bed, "Edward!"

"Ssh Love. Patience!" Edward chuckled and his hot breath tickled her swollen clit.

"I need you inside me, please!"

Edward sucked her clit into his mouth as he flicked the swollen nub with this tongue.

Bella felt her climax building inside her.

Her hands found purchase in his messy hair and she tugged until he allowed her to bring him up and over her until their mouths closed on each other.

Bella groaned as she tasted her juices on his tongue.

"Wrap your legs around me, Baby." He said as he positioned himself at her core.

Edward pushed his cock inside her and he began a slow and smooth rhythm.

_Slow burn._

Bella smiled against Edward's shoulder as she thought of the phrase.

She could feel the slow burn in her belly, her climax as it built up. She reached down between them and she began to stroke her bundle of nerves.

Edward picked up the pace and soon they were bucking into each other and climaxing.

Edward and Bella lay in bed after they had made love with Bella curled in Edward's arms and her head resting on his chest.

She told him about the talk with her father. Edward listened as she admitted that she felt so much better for having finally had the chance to tell Charlie how she felt.

Bella shifted so that she was looking into Edward's face, "Um, I need to tell you something that I told my dad."

Edward frowned slightly, Bella looked very uncomfortable, "What is it Baby?"

"I told him that you and I have an alternative lifestyle." She said quietly.

Edward sat up, sending Bella tumbling off him. "You _what_? Bella are you _crazy_? The man already thinks I'm some drugged up movie star and now he'll think I'm a perverted fuck as well! Bella, the man is licensed to carry a gun, _for fuck sake_! _Why_ would you tell him something like that? Jesus! He will probably look for whip marks on your body and what if he finds one? Fuck!"

Bella sat up and watched as Edward got up and paced around the bedroom. He was smoking less and less and he never smoked inside, but Bella watched as he reached for his cigarettes and lit one as he opened the window.

Bella got up, ignoring the icy breeze blowing inside and stood behind Edward. She wound her arms around his waist and kissed his spine.

Edward stiffened when he felt her approaching. He was pissed off.

_Why the fuck would anyone tell their parents that they were practicing BDSM with their boyfriend? What the fuck is she thinking?_

Edward finished his cigarette and twisted away from Bella as he walked into the bathroom. He p ran his cigarette under water and threw it away in the trash.

He brushed his teeth and stood staring at his dark reflection in the bathroom mirror.

He walked back into the bedroom and saw Bella standing uncertainly in the middle of the room with her head down and her hands clasped behind her back, he felt himself harden at her submissive pose and he tried to will it away.

Edward closed the window and turned to Bella.

She was shivering slightly and he shook his head.

"Let's get back in bed, Baby, you are freezing!" he said as he moved to Bella.

She nodded and quickly climbed under the covers.

Edward climbed in and in-spite of his annoyance, he gathered Bella into his arms.

She lay stiffly and unmoving against him. Edward sighed.

_Fuck!_

Edward turned so that he was facing her and he held her firmly around her waist. Bella's eyes were closed and she looked so downcast that he felt like a piece of shit for snapping at her.

"Bella, please look at me." He said, refusing to let her move away when she tried to turn over.

"Isabella, look at me!" he said, allowing his voice to deepen, his 'Dom' voice breaking through.

Bella opened her eyes at looked at him in the dim light from the bedside table lamps.

"Now, please tell me what made you tell Charlie that we practice BDSM. I am trying to understand, okay, so please talk to me!" he said.

Bella sighed, "I'm not sure if I can explain it properly. When we were walking back, we were talking about you and us. I have never confided anything to my parents, Edward. I stopped sharing any information or news with them."

Edward brushed his hand over her cheek, Bella continued, "I just don't want anymore secrets between us! If he wants to get to know me, then he is going to have to accept everything about me. I wanted him to understand about… Jacob and why he did those things to me, why he wanted to… hurt me…" Bella finished in a whisper.

Edward shook his head, "Bella that was not your fault! You know that! Does your father think that I… fuck! Does he think that I am like that?"

This time Bella sat up, "NO!" Bella said a little to loudly "I told him that I like someone to be in control and that you don't abuse me or hurt me. He is the one that asked me if our lifestyle is BDSM – I was shocked! He said that there were clubs in Port Angeles and that through his job, he knows about them and the lifestyle. I didn't do this just for the shock factor, I need Charlie to see me, the real me. I'm sorry if you think that I betrayed your trust. He won't say anything, I promise! I will ask him not to, not even to Sue!"

Edward could hear the distress in Bella's voice and she looked so sad and contrite, that he felt his body relax.

Edward reached up and brushed Bella's cheek with his finger.

He sighed as he looked at her. She reminded him of a little girl who had just found out that she had done something wrong.

"Come and lie down, Baby." He said and he took her shoulder in his hand and guided her down to lie next to him again.

Edward rested his weight on his forearm as he turned on his side to face Bella. She was lying on her back with her hands clenched together at her breasts. She was staring hard at the ceiling as if she was willing herself not to cry. Her teeth worried her bottom lip.

Edward reached out his free hand and he gently pulled her lip from between her teeth. Bella's eyes flickered and she looked at him.

Edward could see fear in her over bright eyes. His heart contracted painfully.

He knew that she was afraid of his rejection.

_I am such an Asswipe! I should know better than to be careless with my words around her_! He silently admonished himself.

He gently caressed her jaw with his fingers and he saw and felt a little of the tension and worry leave her.

"Baby, you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry that I spoke carelessly to you; it's just that I got a fright okay? Charlie is your father and you have the right to be open and honest with him. I just don't want him to think that I would ever, ever abuse your trust or your body."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. Edward cursed himself silently as a lone tear escaped and ran into her hair.

He wrapped his arms around Bella and held her tightly.

"I don't care what anyone says about me, Baby. I just don't want you to put yourself out there and then, you get hurt. My parents know about us, but that's different. They've known for a long time and they have spoken with Garrett, so they were able to make informed decisions, but Charlie knows what he's heard and what he has seen at the clubs and let's face it, some of those places are just for posers and people that want to dress up like leather clad Dracula's."

Edward felt Bella giggle into his neck. He pulled back slightly and lifted her face so that he could see it.

Bella's eyes were wet, but she looked calmer. He leaned forward and kissed her. He could feel Bella smile against his mouth.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Bella's face lit up with amusement, "leather clad Dracula's? I know of someone who owns some mighty sexy leather…" she said.

Edward smirked down at her, "Yeah well, as long as you keep thinking that about me, then it's fine. Have you ever been to one of the BDSM clubs?"

Bella shook her head, "I would be too afraid to… have you?"

Edward frowned, "I went once in L.A. The one I went to was a serious club, not for posers or dabblers or curious vanillas. It was okay, but I prefer to go to our community munches." He smiled down at her. "That reminds me, there is a New Years Eve munch. Would you like to go?"

Bella felt her breath quicken. She knew that it would be the first time that she would be collared again and it would be their first play weekend. Did she want to go back to those people? Would she embarrass Edward again?

Bella bit her lip and saw that Edward was watching her, "We don't have to, if you don't want to, Bella. We said that we would take our time to ease into it."

Edward was surprised when Bella spoke again, "I think that I would like to go, but, you are going to have to help me this time. I don't want to screw this up again, and you promised that we could practice before we went, so I say, let's go, but only if you agree to practice with me beforehand."

Edward felt his cock twitch. "That will mean a midweek session or two Bella, would you be okay with that? You are back at work on Tuesday, right?"

"Yes, I would be okay with that Edward." Bella said as she nodded.

"And we go home on Monday, so how about we have a session on Monday and then again on Wednesday night? We will see how you go with that and if we need to add an extra session we will add that in. Would that make you feel better?" he asked and smirked when he saw the way Bella's eyes darkened at the thought of the extra 'play time'.

Bella grinned, "Yes, please! Can we um, play as well?"

Edward started to frown and Bella nestled closer to his body, rubbing against him.

"Please, Edward, please… pretty please…" she whispered as she kissed his jaw and nipped it.

Edward laughed as he rolled Bella over on top of him. He smacked her ass lightly, making her yelp.

"You are such a naughty minx! Okay, we'll see, now are you tired yet? It's almost midnight…" he said.

Bella slipped her leg over his hip, so that she was straddling him. She pushed up on his chest, her hair cascaded around her, brushing his chest with its silkiness.

"Why don't I show you a little bit of Christmas cheer, Honey?" she said in a sultry tone as she brushed his hardened cock with her wet centre.

Edward groaned and gripped her hips. He lifted her as she gripped him in her hand and guided him inside her.

"You are going to be the death of me, my Love!" Edward groaned.

Bella sat back and bucked her hips against his as he filled her.

Their joining was hot, sweaty and tantalizing. When Bella lay once more in Edward's arms, this time her eyes closed in contentment, they heard the feint sound of church bells ringing in Christmas.

Bella smiled just before sleep overtook her, "Merry Christmas, Edward."

She felt Edward hand gently brush down her back before it rested on the curve of her hip.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." He said in his sleep roughened voice.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up on Christmas morning feeling excitement and anticipation welling up inside of her.

She turned her head slightly and smiled as she saw Edward sleeping next to her. His hair was all over the place; his jaw was dark from the beard growth. His mouth was open slightly with a pouty, just kissed look. His thick dark eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks.

_Absolutely beautiful! _

Bella thought of the series of six photos that she had wrapped for Edward's gift. She was excited about giving them to him, but she was also nervous. She had decided to give them to him when they got home, because they were personal.

The other gift that she had for him was nestled in her handbag. She had gotten the idea when she was at Cullen Crest for Thanksgiving and after speaking to Esme, she had contacted a jeweler in San Francisco to do the work. Esme and Carlisle used him on many occasions.

Bella looked at the clock and saw that it was still early, only just 6.30, but she knew that the family would be waking up soon.

She slid out of bed and showered quickly. She had set out her clothes the night before so that she wouldn't wake Edward.

Lunch would be a formal affair, and everyone was going to dress up, but the morning was fairly relaxed and Bella dressed in yoga pants, with a long sleeved t-shirt.

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and put on ballet shoes before she made her way downstairs.

She wanted to work out but Edward had insisted that she take a few days off from training.

The house was quiet. Bella slipped into the kitchen and switched on the lights.

She made a pot of coffee and put the kettle on for tea.

Bella mixed up a huge batch of her special breakfast quiche. It was quick and easy and would keep everyone going until lunch.

Just as she was sliding the two pans of mixture into the oven, the door swung open and Esme walked in with a smirk.

"I knew that I would find you in here!" she said and Bella grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." Esme said as she reached out to hug her.

Bella smiled into Esme's hair and closed her eyes briefly. The love that she felt for this woman was overwhelming at times. Esme was everything she had always wanted in a mother. She breathed in the scent of Jasmine and just Esme.

"Merry Christmas, Mom" she said quietly.

Esme's arms tightened around her fractionally and then she let her go.

"The kettle has just boiled for your tea. I hope you don't mind, but I mixed up a batch of breakfast quiche. I chopped up some bacon and mushrooms and sautéed them with a few shallots. I thought it would be quick and easy, is that okay?" Bella said as she checked the rising quiches in the oven.

"That's perfect Sweetheart, thank you! God knows, Ali and Em should be bounding down the stairs any minute now! I think that Rosalie and Jasper should start slipping them sleeping pills!" Esme rolled her eyes and chuckled.

They sat at the kitchen table sipping their coffee and tea and chatting quietly about the night before.

"It was wonderful, Esme. Edward was really lucky to grow up with so many traditions." Bella said.

Esme nodded, "Yes, we are all very blessed to have lived here. It wasn't always easy though. There were many times when the kids were small that Carlisle would be at the hospital for hours, sometimes days and trying to raise three youngsters on your own isn't easy! They missed their father terribly and often I would find Edward asleep on the stairs, waiting for his daddy." Esme smiled at the memory.

She looked up and saw a look of such sadness on Bella's face that she gasped, "what is it, Bella? What did I say?"

Bella shook her head and turned her saddened eyes to Esme, "You didn't say anything wrong, it's just that what you said brought back some memories to me as well."

Bella shook off the feeling of loneliness that Esme's words had evoked and smiled a little brighter, "It's in the past now, right?"

Esme put her hand over Bella's "I just want to say one thing and then we will move onto happier topics. I know that Charlie has hurt you, Isabella, and you have every right to be angry with him, but you owe it to yourself to try and work things out with him. Life is too short, Sweetheart and if something were to happen to him, you would regret not giving him this chance. You also owe it to yourself to give you and Edward every chance at happiness and I know from experience, that it is so much harder to move on when there is a hole in your heart."

Bella saw Esme struggling with her emotions and she smiled at her.

"I know…" she began but Esme interrupted her.

"Carlisle had to work really hard to help me overcome the pain that I felt at my parents rejection. I think that I made him pay for a lot of my own father's sins. Don't do that to Edward or yourself."

Bella nodded.

Esme sat up and smiled, "Now, I think I hear…." She rolled her eyes as the door to the kitchen crashed open and Emmett and Alice came racing in.

"Merry Christmas Ma! Merry Christmas Little B!" Emmett swooped down and picked his mother up first and hugged her and then as she stumbled on her feet, he reached over and picked Bella up, kissing her noisily.

"Mmmm, food! Good God, Bella, I am going to marry you if my brother doesn't! You are a Goddess!" he said as he hugged her.

"Get. Off. Me." Bella wheezed.

Emmett let Bella go and she glared at him. "Merry Christmas you idiot!" she said and Emmett laughed.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" Alice pushed Emmett out of the way as Bella checked on the quiches and took them out of the oven.

The smell was mouthwatering and Bella began to put pieces of bread into the toasters.

"That smells incredible!" Emmett said and Bella smiled.

"Merry Christmas Twister!" Bella turned and was enveloped in a hug.

She laughed and kissed Alice's forehead. "Merry Christmas, Twister." She said.

Edward and Carlisle came in a few minutes later and Bella and Esme began dishing up for everyone.

Jasper, Rosalie and Charlie were in next and soon Garrett and Kate had joined them as well.

Breakfast was loud and upbeat, with everyone talking about the weather report that was still predicting snow.

Carlisle had made sure that the heating was working properly and he had also lit a fire in the family and would light the one in the dining room later on.

Once everyone had finished eating and the kitchen was clean, Emmett began ushering everyone into the family room to open presents.

Armed with mugs of coffee, they gathered around the tree. The pile of gifts around the tree was impressive. Emmett put the lights on and Carlisle turned the television on to a Christmas music channel.

Esme and Carlisle handed out the gifts and Charlie was amazed at the small pile of gifts that were set in front of him.

He and Sue had gone shopping the week before he left and she had helped him pick out gifts for everyone.

Once all the gifts were handed out, Carlisle looked at his family and then turned a stern gaze to his eldest son, "Emmett, once your gifts are open, you may not open any one else's!"

Everyone laughed and Edward explained to Bella that Emmett had a habit of tearing into his presents, and once they were opened he would just grab the next pile. For him it was all about the paper tearing!

Bella chuckled as Carlisle gave the word, "Okay, open your gifts!" he took his seat next to Esme and they began to open their presents.

It was a rule that only significant others could spend significant amount money on presents and that all other gifts had to cost less than 50 dollars. This had added to Bella's fun, because she had technically made all of her gifts and the money that she spent had mainly been on frames.

Bella opened her gift from Alice and Jasper and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. It was lingerie, or something like it… Oh-my-God! Bella quickly pushed it back into the gift bag and glared across at Alice.

Alice was laughing at her, "I believe that you and Thing Two are going to a New Years Eve Party, Twister. It's a costume party, so I thought that I would help you out!"

"What the hell kind of costume was that?" Charlie muttered as he shook his head and opened his first gift.

Bella was scarlet. _Alice Cullen, you are so dead!_

Edward looked up from unwrapping his gift from Emmett and Rosalie; a new Wii game. He smiled and said his thanks as he rolled his eyes; Emmett loved to give gifts that he enjoyed. The previous year he had given Esme and Carlisle _Guitar Hero_!

The sound of presents being unwrapped, along with laughter and conversation filled the large room.

Charlie looked around and smiled as he saw Bella look at the present on her lap. She opened the card and her eyes flew up to meet his as she gasped.

Charlie felt a lump in his throat. He hadn't given her a gift since she was eight years old. He had always just given her money.

Edward heard Bella's sharp intake of breath and saw that she was gripping a brightly covered present.

"Baby? Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Bella didn't look up but she nodded.

Edward watched as she stroked the paper. He looked up and saw Charlie watching her closely. He looked nervous. Edward put his hand on the small of Bella's back and rubbed little circles on her skin.

He felt some of her tension leave her. "Relax, Bella. It's okay; you are safe. I am here with you."

He heard Bella hum and she relaxed further.

She turned to look at him, "Thank you. It's from Charlie." She whispered and he nodded.

Bella took a deep breath and opened the paper slowly. When she saw the old book inside, her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth wit her fingers.

"Oh my…" She traced the letters on the front cover - 'THE MAGIC FARAWAY TREE' by Enid Blyton. It was the very first book that she had ever owned. Charlie had bought it for her for her forth birthday and she had made him read it every night that he was home until she was six, when he had bought her the next book in the trilogy.

Quickly she dashed her fingers over her eyes and she took another shaky breath.

Edward continued to run his fingers over her skin underneath her shirt. He could feel Charlie's eyes boring into him and Bella but he ignored him.

Bella looked up at her father and smiled. She didn't unwrap it all the way, but she knew that he would understand why she put it aside. She would open it in private later on.

"Thank you, Dad" She said quietly and smiled. Charlie nodded and his cheeks flushed.

"It was my pleasure, Sweetpea". He said in his gruff voice.

Towards the end of the piles, Carlisle got up and came back carrying all of the presents that Bella had brought with her.

She was blushing and she made a move to try and get up, but Edward held her to his side.

"I'm just going to get some garbage bags for all the papers!" she said.

Edward smirked and kept his hand on her.

"You were just trying to run away, Baby! Now sit still!" He chuckled and shook his head.

Rosalie and Emmett were thrilled with their painting and they decided that it was the perfect fit for their newly decorated living room.

Alice and Jasper loved the black and white photograph of their balloon ride. It similar to the one that she had for Esme and Carlisle, although this was more of a close up and the love shining on their faces was exquisite.

Kate and Garrett thanked her for the seascape that they could add to their collection in their dining room.

Esme began to cry when she and Carlisle unwrapped their family photographs. Emmett teased his mother that she was more hormonal than Rosalie.

All the while Charlie was watching and staring at the gifts that Bella had made. He sat nervously running his thumb over the bubble wrapping of his small A3 size parcel. He knew that Isabella could draw and paint, but he had no idea that she was so talented! The colors were vibrant and ethereal and seemed to draw a person inside them.

Charlie snorted quietly_; he didn't know a goddamn thing about art! But he knew what looked good to him and all of her work looked fantastic – and he was beginning to sound like a fruitcake, but damn if she was talented! _ Charlie felt pride well up inside his chest.

He didn't even know that she owned a camera! But she seemed to capture each moment with such insight and clarity; the images seemed to come alive.

Charlie became aware that everyone was looking at him expectantly, "What?" He asked.

"Aren't you opening your gift, Charlie?" Emmett asked.

Bella blushed and shook her head, "You don't have to, Dad, you can leave…" she began but Charlie nodded as he began opening the paper.

Suddenly Bella jumped up, "Oh! Edward, your gift is upstairs, I need to…" but Edward pulled her down to the couch again.

"Later, Baby. You can give it too me later." He said firmly.

Bella sighed, "Okay…"

Esme sensed Charlie and Bella's discomfort and she stood up, "Come on boys, time to get those garbage bags to clean up this mess and then everyone must please put their gifts away. Alice, Rosie, please bring the mugs into the kitchen… Carlisle…" She looked at Carlisle pointedly and he nodded getting to his feet.

"Let's get moving kids! Emmett, Jasper, that means you two!" he said shaking his head at Emmett when he began to protest.

Suddenly Bella and Charlie were alone. They stared at each other and then Charlie unwrapped his gift.

Bella saw the tears shine in her father's eyes as her own fell freely down her cheeks.

Charlie didn't move. He sat staring at the painting for what seemed like hours. The picture was a watercolor. It was a snapshot of a river. There were wide grey rocks on either side of the river.

Green trees rose up on either side of the river and a mountain rose up on one side. The greens of the brush and trees contrasted and yet complemented the grey and blue of the water and the deeper grey of the rocks.

On one side of the river stood a man. He appeared to be fishing, but what made Charlie start to cry was the tiny figure standing next to the man. A little girl, with long brown hair, that blew around her face. She was standing with a little red fishing rod in one hand and a red bucket in the other. The man was looking down at the child and one could just make out the shadow of a smile on his mustached lip.

In the background against the bushes stood a little blue tent.

Charlie stared at the picture as his mind raced back to the memory…

_Isabella was about five years old and Renee had gone off to one of her 'friends' for the weekend. Charlie was off for the weekend and he had wanted to go fishing. He took Bella with him. She had talked the entire weekend, questioning everything he did. It was probably the last time they had spent so much time together, when he had been sober._

"It was one of the happiest memories that I have of us, Charlie." Bella said quietly, as she wiped her cheeks.

Charlie nodded and looked up at her, "It was a good weekend, Isabella. This is amazing. You are so talented… how did I never know this?" he asked with such pain in his voice that Bella was on her knees in front of his chair in an instant.

"I didn't mean to make you sad, Daddy. I wanted to give you something that meant so much to me and I hoped that it would mean a lot to you as well." She said as she put her arms hesitantly around his shoulders.

Charlie held his present in one hand and he hugged Bella with his other arm.

He closed his eyes and rested his mouth on her hair. He kissed it gently. "You have no idea how much it means to me Sweet pea. Thank you".

Bella nodded and sat back on her heels. She looked like she wanted to say something else but just then Emmett and Jasper came in and began picking up papers.

Bella and Charlie got up and picked up their presents.

Charlie muttered that he was taking his to the cottage and he walked out quickly.

Edward came in and put his arms around Bella, "Why don't you go after him, talk to him?" He said.

Bella hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"Will you come down to the cottage in a little while? I want to give you one of the gifts that I bought you." She said and Edward smiled and kissed her.

"Okay, I'll give you a little while and then I will come and rescue you."

Bella gave him a quick smile and she ran down the pathway to the cottage after she threw on her jacket.

The sky was dark and it was cold. She knocked on the cottage door and waited. Charlie called for her to come in. Bella opened the door and saw that Charlie was on the phone. Bella turned to go, but Charlie called her back.

"Sue says Merry Christmas" he said when he had put his phone away.

"I will phone her later." Bella said.

"What's on your mind, Isabella?" Charlie asked.

"Um, I'm sure that you have questions about what I told you about yesterday, you know about our lifestyle…" she said as the heat rose up her throat and face.

Charlie stared at his child for a moment and then he nodded. He had wanted to talk to Carlisle about this, but he wasn't sure if the whole family was in on it or if this was some secret that Bella and Edward were keeping.

Charlie could see that Bella was waiting for him to talk, "Okay, well, I guess, I am interested in how you came to the conclusion that you need… um, want all those… things… damn!" Charlie cleared his throat and tried again.

"Breathe, Charlie!" Charlie looked up and saw that Bella was smiling at him. She looked calm, nervous but sure of herself.

"Now, I knew for a long time that I had another side to me. I always felt as if there was something missing. I have not been in a relationship like this before, and in fact, Edward is the only man that I have had sex with. But I did a lot of research and I spoke to people and I saw a therapist that specialized in alternative lifestyles, so I know that this is different, but it's not abnormal. It's just a different kind of normal. Edward is a good man, Dad, and he loves me. I didn't plan on falling in love with a movie star, but we met in Italy and he became my friend." Bella spoke quietly, but Charlie could hear the truth in her words.

"He is everything to me. He gets me! He understands me and yes, he is my Dominant and I am his submissive and I know that it sounds like it is something deviant and taboo, but he is kind, and sweet and gentle and he takes care of me and he lets me be who I need to be. He gives me what I need and he makes me stronger than I've ever been…" Bella eyes were shining with love as she spoke and Charlie couldn't deny that he had never seen Bella look happier than she had ever looked before.

"Dad, you can't tell anyone about this, Edward is freaking Edward Cullen for heaven's sake and this would be so bad for his career, so please, if you need to speak to someone, you can speak to Carlisle because he and Esme know about our lifestyle choice. You can also speak to Garrett; he is Edward's mentor. Please don't judge Edward or I because of what you think you know about this. I didn't mean to upset you yesterday or shock you, I just didn't want to have any more secrets between us."

Bella looked at her father who was biting his lip and staring at the ground.

Bella reached over and took his hand, "I want to have you in my life. I want a relationship with you. Edward is not Jacob Black and he will never abuse the trust that I put in him. I know that you will have questions and we will answer them to the best of our ability. There are some good websites that you can go to for information on what a real relationship in this lifestyle is about, not just the porn stuff that you see! I would like to ask you to do one thing for me before you leave tomorrow, would you please talk to Garrett and Carlisle? They might have some answers to your questions, and you can trust them, I promise."

Bella was quiet as she watched different emotions play over Charlie's face. She knew that although Charlie was conservative, he was also intelligent and introspective, just like she was and he needed to process his feelings before he spoke.

"Okay, I will talk to them, if there is an opportunity to. Don't worry, Bells, I won't tell anyone or betray your trust." He said quietly.

Bella heaved a sigh of relief.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Bella opened it quickly. She almost threw herself into Edward's arms when he walked inside.

Charlie watched as Edward's eyes skimmed over Bella quickly as if he was checking that she was in one piece! Edward put his arm around Bella in a protective manner as he looked at Charlie over Bella's head.

"It's time for your snack, Baby and Mom's asking for you. Apparently you promised to make the mixture for more pumpkin pies?" Bella grumbled about her snack and nodded.

"Did you make the shake for me? You know what I end up with…" she said and Edward began to laugh as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, indeed I do. Charlie, my dad says that you are needed back at the house for a game of revenge pool against Emmett, Jasper and Garrett?" Edward said.

Charlie grunted, "Yep, its payback for the whipping we got yesterday!" He said.

They made their way back to the house. Bella brushed a feather off her face and then another.

"What the hell…?" She muttered and then she was almost bowled over by Alice who came sprinting down the stairs.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Alice screamed as she ran around the driveway with her arms open wide and her tongue stuck out. Jasper was the next one out the door waving Alice's jacket and shouting for her to stop running around.

Charlie looked up at Carlisle standing on the porch as Emmett barreled out the front door.

"I'm telling you Carlisle, there's something wrong with that boy…" he said as he shook his head and walked passed him.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Unfortunately it didn't snow for too long, but it was pretty as it fell lightly to the ground. Alice was disappointed, as was Emmett. Bella was secretly relieved. She had no desire to fight against Emmett in a snowball fight!

Lunch had been prepared and everyone had been sent to his or her rooms to get ready. Edward explained that Christmas lunch or Dinner had always been a formal affair and even as young children, they had been scrubbed and primped into their best clothes for their lunch.

Bella chose to wear a new burgundy jersey cloth dress that fitted her like a glove. The neckline was shaped in a sweetheart style.

Bella waited until Edward went to shower before she got dressed. She quickly put on a pair of black silk thigh highs, together with a sheer black bra and panty set that had tiny burgundy bows that covered the front of the panty and the front catch of the bra.

Bella slipped the dress on and zipped it up. She slipped on a pair of black stiletto sling backs and brushed her hair until it shone and then she rolled it into a sexy, slightly messy French twist.

Bella made her eyes smoky and sultry and her mouth was still swollen from their kisses earlier and Bella used that to her advantage by adding a dab of color and some lip gloss.

Edward came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips and Bella heard her embarrassingly loud whine in the quiet of the bathroom.

Edward was drying his hair with another towel and hadn't seen her.

Just before Bella turned away from the delectable sight of a semi wet Edward, towel drying his fuck-sexy hair with another towel slipping, down his hips, just after he had shaved….

_Oh. My. God. I should capture this on film and slow it down… slow it way – way down… change the camera angel – zoom in on the peen trail… fuck me… it's all wet… let me lick it…._

_Bella could hear her own voice a long way off…._

"BELLA! What the fuck, Baby?"

Bella's head, shot up she became aware that somewhere between the bathroom door and Oh. My. God, her mouth had fallen open as her eyes devoured Edward.

"Did I say that out loud?" She whispered.

"About wanting to lick my 'peen trail'? Yeah, but what the fuck Baby?" Edward sounded like he was in shock and a little embarrassed.

Bella felt heat sweep up her chest, neck and face.

She quickly dipped her head down, "Sorry… my mind wondered…" She mumbled.

Bella felt Edward walk up behind her "Fuck, Baby, you can't say things like that to me and then expect me to not sport a giant hard on!" He said gruffly as he rubbed up against her.

Bella look at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bright green piercing her gaze as he looked at her.

"You look exquisite tonight, Love…" he whispered.

Bella blushed with pleasure.

"You'd better get dressed, before your mother comes knocking." Bella said and Edward nodded as he moved away.

He dressed quickly in his dark grey suite with a black dress shirt. A silver tie finished off the ensemble.

Bella pulled Edward's present out of her handbag and gave it to him just before he put his cufflinks on.

Edward opened the small box and he frowned as he looked at the white gold cufflinks with the Cullen Crest embossed on them in yellow gold and diamonds for the clovers and an emerald for the eye of the lion.

"Bella, baby, this is too much! Oh my God, they are incredible. Where did you get these?" Edward was babbling like a teenage girl, but he didn't care.

Bella smiled, "Well, when I saw the crest I thought it was amazing and I asked your mother and father and they thought that you would really like them, so I had them made." She said.

Edward grinned as he put them on.

He pulled Bella into his arms, "You are naughty Miss Swan, thank you so much, I love it." He said.

"You are most welcome, Mr. Cullen. This is only part of your gift, you other gift is at home." She said as she kissed him.

"Come on, we'd better go" Bella said as she turned to the door.

Just before they were ready to walk out, Edward stopped Bella. He stood staring down at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What did I forget something?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head, "No, but I did…" he said cryptically as he moved away from her.

Edward pulled the little box out of his pocket and held it out to her.

Bella's eyes widened as she looked from the box to his face. His expression was closed, not giving anything away.

"Merry Christmas, my Love" he said quietly.

Bella held out a shaky hand and took the box from him. She opened the catch and gasped as she saw the breathtaking diamond earrings nestled against the black velvet.

"Oh Edward…" Bella whispered.

She reached out a finger and touched the sparkling stones.

She looked up at Edward, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "They are unbelievable…" she said.

Edward smiled, "Do you like them? They were Elizabeth's."

Bella put her hand up and touched Edward's jaw. "Thank you, I will treasure them always…" she said.

Edward turned her around to face the mirror again, "Put them on…"

Bella took out her tiny gold studs and put the diamonds into her ears. She made sure that the butterfly clips were secure as she attached them.

She could feel the weight of them and tilted her head. The light caught the diamonds and Bella watched them light up.

"Esme says that Elizabeth would have loved you so much…" he remarked as he stepped behind her and placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"You are exquisite, my Love." Edward said quietly.

"Come on… they should be waiting for us," he said.

Edward kept an arm around Bella's waist as they descended the stairs.

Everyone was gathered in the family room. Esme turned as they walked in and she looked at Bella's ears and immediately grinned at them.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The meal was perfect. The table groaned under the weight of all the dishes. Charlie, Rosalie and Kate drank sparkling grape juice and the others toasted with champagne.

It was everything that Bella had always imagined a family Christmas to be. It was loud and noisy with paper hats and crackers and Christmas pies and too much food, and lots of laughter and teasing. Bella noticed that Charlie looked over at her and Edward often but he didn't seem upset from their earlier conversation, he seemed thoughtful.

It was almost as if he was evaluating their relationship. Esme noticed his scrutiny and leaned over," Aren't they amazing? They move around each other like this all the time. It is like they need to be with each other, touching each other in some way…"

Charlie gave Edward a dark look as he watched his hand slip below the table and a second later his daughter jumped in her seat. Bella turned to Edward, who had a smirk on his face and she gave him an indulgent smile, "you do know that my father, is watching you Mr. Feelgood?" She quipped.

Edward's eyes flickered to Charlie and then to the amused face of his parents. "Really, Son." Carlisle has caught Esme's comment and he had seen how Charlie had been watching the two young lovers.

Edward looked embarrassed and he withdrew his hand and put it on the table.

Bella looked across at the parents staring at them and smiled, "You are off duty, Charlie and your gun is at home; now lighten up!" Bella said. She was feeling a slight buzz and Edward almost choked on his water as he heard her comment.

"That's it, Love, I'm cutting you off! You are going to get me shot!" He quipped.

"He is a good boy, Charlie." Charlie turned to Esme.

"So Bella tells me. He makes her happy." He said.

"She makes him happy, too and that's all we want for our kids, right, for them to be happy?" Carlisle spoke up again and Charlie nodded.

After they had finished eating, everyone helped with cleaning up and the guys settled down to a game of pool, while Edward wondered over to the piano and played quietly.

Bella sat next to him with her hand on his leg.

Kate and Esme put up the new photographs on the back wall of the family room, while Alice and Rosalie were pouring over wedding plans and baby décor.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Carlisle and Garrett were talking quietly to one side of the den. Carlisle looked up and caught Charlie's eye and motioned to him. Charlie felt his gut tighten. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to them.

He glanced across at Edward and Bella sitting at the piano. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Bella's hand on Edward's thigh.

He walked over and joined the two men. Carlisle smiled at him slightly, "Charlie, would you like to join us in my study for a cigar? I don't normally indulge, but today is special."

Charlie nodded and they walked into Carlisle's office. He closed the door and opened one of the French doors that opened onto the wraparound porch.

"Sorry, this is Esme's only stipulation! Charlie, would you like some iced tea?" Charlie nodded and out of respect, Carlisle poured a glass for himself and Garrett as well.

The men sat in the arm chairs that were grouped around the fire. They talked about the NFL, the weather and Garrett's upcoming project with Edward and Jasper.

Finally Charlie cleared his throat. He could feel his face get red but he pressed on, "Um, Garrett, so Bella mentioned to me about her and Edward's um, choices in… well in their personal life… she said that you might have some, um" cough, "seeing as you, are you know," he cleared his throat again, "his, whatyoucallit… oh yeah, 'mentor'." He used his fingers to emphasize the apostrophes.

Carlisle grinned as he put his cigar out.

_This should be interesting_… he smirked as he watched Charlie Swan squirming _he's like a virgin going for her first gynecologist's exam_… the thought made him bit his cheek to stop the chuckle.

Garrett had schooled his face into a calm façade. "That's right, Charlie, I've been Edward's trainer and mentor since he was nineteen."

Charlie looked up at Carlisle with wide eyes, "Nineteen! What the hell kind of lifestyle is this for a damn teenager? Has he always wanted to parade around in leather and whip girls?"

Carlisle didn't answer him immediately. He reigned in his instinctive defensive retort and he chose his next words very carefully.

"Charlie, I had the same thought as you did when I found out, by accident, of Edward's choice. I found out that Garrett was mentoring him and at first I was angry and shocked. I wondered what the hell Esmé and I had done wrong to make our son want to dominate women!"

Carlisle walked back to his seat and he relit his cigar.

He sat back and smiled at Garrett.

Garret picked up the story with a wry smile, "So imagine my surprise and shock when a highly pissed off Carlisle arrives at my home and accuses me of corrupting his youngest son, his quite, quite shy but talented son! He punched me in the jaw and then asked me what the fuck BDSM was and why would any teenager want to beat up women!"

Garrett chuckled and rubbed his jaw, Carlisle looked mildly chagrined, "I apologized later though after I had a stiff drink and Garrett explained that although he was teaching Edward how to be a responsible and diligent Dominant, one that was attentive to his submissive and leading while allowing her to hold the ultimate power by giving her safe words, rules and lists of limitations to use anytime that she needed to; a person does not just become a Dominant or a submissive without having the inclination in the first place." Carlisle said, making sure that he kept his tone calm.

Charlie frowned, "So are you saying that Isabella has always wanted to be… dominated? Even when she was little?" he looked upset at the thought.

Garrett smiled, "Charlie, how does someone decide if they are gay or straight? Or how does someone decide if they like blondes or brunettes, or quiet or chatty partners? Petite or Amazon? Skinny or well rounded? Some households have equal partners in it. They run everything together, make all the decisions together. Some homes have the woman as the dominant person, making all of the decisions, leading the family. But I believe as do many others that even in the most elementary of relationships there is a dominant person and a submissive person, whether they are conscious of the fact or not."

"In a consensual, D/s relationship, there is a key saying: Safe, sane, consensual. That is the type of relationship that Bella and Edward have embraced. They have rules for their D/s time, they have safety measures in place; they are committed to each other even more than most married couples. They respect each other and their limitations. Bella has committed to submit to Edward in all ways while they are in their special time, whether it be mental, physical and emotional one hundred percent commitment. She is committed to keeping her body in a healthy condition, to making sure that her mind is sharp and alert and that her emotional 'petrol-tank' doesn't run on empty. Edward is committed to take care of her mentally, physically and emotionally." Garrett sat back and sipped his iced tea. He wished it was a Jack Daniels, but he didn't want to put any more pressure or stress onto Charlie at the moment. This was a lot to digest.

Charlie didn't know what to say. He was quite overwhelmed by what Garrett and Carlisle had told him. Charlie stood up and walked to the French doors. He welcomed the cold air blowing in. It cleared his head a little and helped to settle his nerves.

Finally he turned and faced the other two men. He looked at Carlisle, "I know that you mean well, but he is your son, so I need to ask Garrett this question."

He looked at Garrett, looking at his posture, facial expression for any signs of unease or lying: He hadn't been a cop for over twenty years for nothing.

"What I need to know is this: Can I trust him with my daughter's wellbeing?"

Garrett answered with an honesty and openness that Charlie knew was the truth, "Charlie, you can trust Edward with Isabella's life. When we were away and the shit went down at Rosalie's place, Edward was like a madman, he knew that something was wrong, he was uneasy the entire weekend and when Esmé arrived in the helicopter, he went insane to get to her. He knew, it's uncanny but he knew that she was in danger. My wife, Rosalie and Alice were there, but it was Edward who knew that Bella needed him. He would move heaven and earth for your daughter, Charlie."

Garrett and Carlisle stood up as Charlie walked over to them. He shook Garrett's hand, "Thank you for your honesty and candor, Garrett. They are both lucky to have you in their corner."

Garrett smiled.

Charlie turned and held his hand out to Carlisle, "Thank you for opening your home to me and for opening your hearts to Isabella. I can go back home and know that she is well cared for and more loved than she has ever been."

Carlisle grasped his hand, "Charlie, I meant what I said last night, we are family and that's what we do. We are loud and crazy and touchy feely, but we consider Bella to be a Cullen" he chuckled at the sudden frown on Charlie's face, "Okay, a Swan-Cullen, and us Cullen protect our own. At any cost." Charlie nodded.

As they made their way back into the family room, Charlie knew that he couldn't have chosen a better family to have 'adopted' Bella if he tried. He also knew that he had a long way to go to even try and understand her choices and he had more questions than answers, but he was going to try and understand. He owed her that much. He frowned to himself; he owed her so much more.

Bella looked up as the men walked back into the family room.

She got up and walked over to her father who was pouring himself a mug of coffee. "Where were you? Is everything okay?" She asked him nervously.

Charlie looked at Bella and smiled, "Everything is fine, Sweet pea. I had a good talk with Carlisle and Garrett." Bella's eyes grew wide.

"Dad…" she began but Charlie smiled and he shook his head, "Everything is fine, Isabella. Garrett is a good friend to you and Edward. Quite the champion in fact!" He said and he walked over to join the others who had gathered for another Christmas movie.

Charlie seemed more relaxed that evening and when they went to bed, Bella and Edward spoke about her talk with Charlie. Edward trusted Garrett and wasn't worried about their 'talk'.

"Did you have a good Christmas, Baby?" Edward sighed as he snuggled into Bella's back.

Bella smiled, "It was perfect. Just perfect" she said.

**A/N: I just need to say that without my very own FIGJAM (that's what she said) this chapter would never have been written. I ran out of steam about 5000 words into the chapter and I had NOTHING. Then I called in my bestie, Fee and she really saved the day and talked me down from the ledge, so thank you, FJ – you rock!**

**To all of you that reviewed the last chapter, thank you, your response was quite overwhelming. I loved my own father very much and was his little girl. He's been dead now for 10 years and I miss him very much. I think that's why I have a soft spot for Charlie Swan. My dad was a man's man, in that he was quiet, loved sports and 'guy things'. My mom remarried an alcoholic; I know the devastation that the disease causes.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**I hope you enjoyed Christmas with the Cullen's – let me know.**

**Rec's for this week: **

**Parachute by KitsuShel - ****After finding an abandoned child on the streets of Seattle, Bella Swan raises him as her own. What happens to their lives when his biological family is finally found?** – The first thing I have to say is make sure the tissues are close for this one. I have to say that I think I cried about 80% of this story. KitsuShel has done a wonderful job at making it pull on your heart strings, I am not sure how I would cope with losing my son and then having him turn up 5 years later and find out that he has been adoptive by Bella and know that he could still be ripped away from you again. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I have.

**Use Somebody by nickeyd26 - ****Bella is a 21-year-old pre-school teacher with a passion for skin art. After losing her mom to cancer and her father remarrying a real piece of work, Bella moved in with her Grandma Marie. Life has not always been easy on her. It turns out that trusting somebody is even harder after her boyfriend cheats on her and unceremoniously dumps her. Can Bella learn to love and trust again? Will Edward be her somebody?** - If you like Tatward than this story is for you. Edward really helps Bella to open up and learn how to love. It is a really touching story and I have to say that nickeyd26 leaves no stone un-turned. **Enjoy the read with this one. **

**Married to the Enemy by Gelix - ****After a night of celebration in Vegas, Bella finds herself married to the man who made her life a living hell for seven years. Follow her as she finds true love where she least expected it!** – I like this story, it a quick and easy read with a little bit of everything for everyone. Sometimes Bella can get on your nerves, but then you have to put yourself in her shoes and see where she is coming from, and I am sure that if you were tormented most of you life, if not all of your life, I would probably suffer a bad case of self doubt as well. Edward does well in coping and learning to deal with Bella's self doubt as best he can.

**The Senator's Son by amoredjenaue**

**Bella returns to Seattle with her daughter, Harper. There she takes on a new job and meets Edward during a chance encounter at a coffee shop. She doesn't know who he is, yet. Will they meet again? What happened to Harper's father? Our characters are submerged in the world politics, however the plot isn't bogged down in political terminology or hidden agenda. As their relationship progresses, there's a political intrigue afoot. The story will keep you guessing as to who the culprit(s) is or are. **_**"I turned around slowly, my body already alight with fire. Standing there was a bronze-haired, green-eyed God. My Adonis. The star of my dreams for the last two months. Edward. Edward**_** Cullen**_**."**_** A Senator's Son. A perfect match. But not for everyone...** – Justginger – peoplelikeus told me about his one but I had bad news for her, once she told me about it I was on the last chapter. I have to say I love this Bella and Edward. It has a wonderful twist in the middle of it that you do not see coming. You will enjoy this story.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

***Just to let you know that Fee bet'ed this during the FLOODING that they had in Brisbane! (Neither rain nor sleet, nor snow….) Love you Fiorella!**

**At the end of chapter 45…**

_Charlie seemed more relaxed that evening and when they went to bed, Bella and Edward spoke about her talk with Charlie. Edward trusted Garrett and wasn't worried about their 'talk'._

"_Did you have a good Christmas, Baby?" Edward sighed as he snuggled into Bella's back._

_Bella smiled, "It was perfect. Just perfect" she said._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

CHAPTER 46

Bella woke up and curled up into Edward's side. She smiled and felt Edward's arms tightened around her.

She sighed contentedly.

"Morning Love." Edward's sleep addled voice rumbled under her ear.

Bella smiled and turned to rub her nose against his chest and breathe him in. She loved the scent of Edward. It was faint traces of sandalwood and spices and other smells that she couldn't quite name but in the end it was all him.

"Hmm. Good morning." She mumbled.

Edward's quiet chuckle shook her and she pouted and frowned as she pushed up and looked down into his amused eyes.

"What's so funny?" she said as she nestled into his neck to kiss his pulse point.

She felt a hand on her hip and one around her back turning her over until he hovered over her.

"You are funny. You look like a rumpled puppy in the mornings." Edward smiled down at Bella as he gently brushed her hair out of her face. He loved that it was wild and sexy in the mornings. He knew that it drove Bella crazy and that she preferred to pull it back into a ponytail or to braid it, but it was one of Edward's favorite things about waking up next to Bella.

That and her pouty, pink lips and those sexy, sleepy warm brown eyes…

Edward felt his morning hard on become even more pronounced as he idly wondered if he would be able to do something about it…

Bella watched as Edward's eyes changed from being lovingly indulgent to darkening with lust and desire.

She smiled and moved her leg that lay between his, so that she brushed up against his very large, hard peen.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Oh my, Sparky, it is a good morning! Good Morning to me!" She said with a giggle as she wiggled below the sheets and wrapped her little hand around his aching cock.

"Fuck me, Baby!" Edward's hips jerked forward instinctively.

Bella pushed him gently onto his back as she latched onto his leaking head with her lips.

"Bell… oh jeez… that's soooo good… don't stop…" Bella smiled around his length as Edward babbled incoherently.

She knew that he wouldn't last long and she cupped his balls and gently worked them just the way he liked her too.

Bella began to hum and she felt Edward press forward as his cock began to twitch.

His hands were fisted in her hair and Bella gently used her teeth as she pulled him deeper into her mouth.

That was the sensation that sent Edward over the edge and he came with a series of grunts and moans.

Bella licked him clean and kissed him up the fine line of hair to his navel and up his chest until she finally lay with her head propped up by her hands on his chest.

"Ready to face the day, Sparky?" She asked with a smirk.

Edward opened his eyes; Bella loved that 'just fucked' look that he had. It was sexy as all hell.

"I don't think I can walk…" Edward smiled as he stroked her cheek. "Thank you Baby, you didn't have to do that, but I am most appreciative that you did. Can I reciprocate?" He asked, but Bella gave him one last kiss on his chest and then she got up.

"No can do, Darling, Charlie leaves this morning with Garrett and Kate remember? But I was wondering if you and I can maybe go somewhere afterwards and talk just you and me? I know that you want to spend time with your family and I understand that but…" Bella was twisting her hands as she stood at the foot of the bed.

Edward got up and took her hands in his, stilling her movements. "Hey! You don't ever have to justify needing time with me, okay? My family is always around and I would love to spend some time alone with you. I think we need it."

Bella smiled gratefully, "Do you want to join me for a shower?" She asked.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Charlie had finished packing his small bag and he had carefully wrapped his painting with Esme's assistance.

She had knocked on his door early that morning armed with packing tap and a big roll of bubble wrap.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Charlie was just finishing the last of his packing when there was a knock on the door._

_He opened it to find Esme with a roll of bubble wrap under her arm and a tray of fresh coffee and warm croissants._

"_Morning, Charlie, I thought you could use some coffee while you pack. Breakfast will be up at the house later on. Do you need some help wrapping your painting?"_

_Charlie took the tray from her and set it down on the small coffee table._

"_Thanks, Esme. You didn't have to go to any trouble for me…" Charlie said, still not used to being spoiled._

_Esme smiled, "Now you know you sound just like that daughter of yours, always trying to make herself disappear into the woodwork." She shook her head. Esmé saw the painting lying on the bed face down._

"_May I have a look?" She asked quietly._

_Charlie nodded and he watched as she turned it over. He smiled in spite of the small tug in his heart._

_He watched the gentle smile on Esme's face as she gently traced the small figurine._

"_She really is gifted isn't she?" Esme said quietly._

_Charlie sighed, "That she is, and I just don't know where she gets it from." He said as he poured himself a mug of coffee and sat down in one of the armchairs._

_Esme looked up at him, "You know, Charlie, I would say all in all, Bella takes after you. I have never met her mother, and Bella doesn't talk about her"._

_Esme sat down in the chair facing Charlie, "Bella is a remarkable young woman. I don't know everything that has happened to her and that is her story to tell, but I can tell you that from the time that I met her, she has captured the hearts of each member of our family. Bella is stronger than she gives herself credit for and she is almost completely selfless. She constantly puts the needs and desires of everyone else before her own." _

_Charlie nodded but kept silent._

_Esme leaned forward, "Carlisle and I do not have any secrets, Charlie. That is one of the rules of our relationship, so I know that Bella has told you about the fact that she and Edward live an alternative lifestyle, and I am sure that you have many concerns about this."_

_Charlie felt his face getting hot; he ran his finger around the neck of his t-shirt as though it were tight. Esmé got up and poured herself a mug of coffee and hid her slight smile. Charlie and Bella really are alike!_

_Charlie cleared his throat, "Well yes, I do. I had a talk with Garrett and Carlisle last night and I know that your boy doesn't beat my child, but come on Esme! She is my child for god's sake, and I wasn't around the last time that someone tried to, or succeeded in hurting her and on top of that when she tried to tell me, I didn't believe her! So, I am responsible for what that monster did to Isabella, to make her leave home! She tried to tell me that he had struck her one night when she came home crying from the reservation, but I told her that she must have misunderstood – that she must have provoked him!"_

_Charlie jumped to his feet and paced to look out of the window while Esme sat patiently sipping her coffee, waiting for him to continue._

_His deep voice broke the silence; "I hate myself for what I have done to my daughter over the years. I can't ever take them back or make them right. Renee and I really did a number on Isabella, but at least she just left, I kept on hurting her over and over again… so I have to wonder if it is my fault that Bella wants to have men to …do… things to her… sweet Jesus… or to hurt and humiliate her? …it makes me sick to my stomach to think that this is what I have driven her to…"_

_Charlie turned around and Esme saw the tears running freely down his cheeks. Esmé got up and pulled tissues from the box next to the bed and offered them to him. She wiped her own tears and blew her nose._

_Charlie sat down again and they finished their coffee in silence._

_Finally Charlie's eyes met hers and she wasn't surprised to find anger lurking deep inside them._

"_He's your son…" he said, his tone was half angry._

_Esme pondered his accusation for a moment._

_Esme knew that she needed to choose her words carefully and she needed to rein her protective nature in. "Yes he is, Charlie, Edward is our son and we are very proud of everything he has achieved in his life and everything that he is. Being a Dominant is not something that you put on, or play at, not if you are serious, it is who you are. This is part of who Edward is. He doesn't abuse the trust that Bella puts in him and as far as power goes, well, I'm sure that Garrett explained that in fact it is Bella, the Submissive who holds the power in her hands."_

"_But do you and Carlisle approve of this?" Charlie asked._

"_Whether Carlisle and I agree with Edward and Bella's choice is beside the point; the point is that we want our children to be happy and healthy and to live well rounded lives and to be productive members of society and both of them are."_

_Charlie looked as if he was going to interrupt her, but Esme held up her hands to silence him._

"_Charlie, Edward is my son and I would gladly lay down my life for him, but please don't for a moment think that we love Bella any less than if she were one of our own. If I ever thought that Bella had been manipulated into BDSM or forced to do anything that she didn't want to, I would be the first person to step in and kick Edward's ass, as would his father, Emmett, Garrett and Jasper!"_

_Esme leaned forward, "Do you know that they have rules by which they practice? And they have checks and safe words as well. They are not in this alone. Edward is accountable to Garrett, his mentor and Isabella is accountable to Kate, her mentor."_

_Charlie nodded, "Garret mentioned something like that" _

_Esme went on, "I would advise you to do what we did. We researched and read up on the lifestyle when we found out quite by accident, that Edward had made this choice. Fortunately we found out that Garrett was Edward's trainer and mentor, so Carlisle and I went to see him and we spent quite some time talking to both him and Kate. It was quite an eye opener and nothing like the debasement and debauchery that we had imagined. The one thing that you need is an open mind, Charlie. Don't go on your own assumptions or your own idea of what this lifestyle is about. Use the time on your return trip to talk to Kate and Garrett and really listen to what they have to say."_

_Charlie nodded and then he sighed, "My mother used to say 'Ignorance is bliss'. I think she might have been right!" He gave a self depreciating laugh._

_Esme stood up and walked over to the painting and picked it up she turned it around so that Charlie could see it, her voice had a hard, protective edge to it as she stared at him "The woman who painted this for her father was trying to show him who she is and what is important to her. If you want to have a real relationship with her, I suggest that you take note of what she has told you and what she has revealed of herself. Bella didn't have to tell you and God knows, it would have been a lot easier if she didn't tell you, but she took a risk, Charlie Swan. The question is: are you willing to put your own prejudices and opinions aside and accept Isabella and Edward for who they are? I have never seen anyone love another the way that Edward loves Isabella. He adores her and she adores him. They are a package deal, but if Edward was not in her life, Bella would still be a Submissive."_

_Charlie nodded slowly._

_Esme put the frame down and began to wrap it without saying anything further. _

_Charlie could see that Esme was positively humming with all the protectiveness of a mother lion. The thought comforted him. He had no doubt that Bella was safe in this family and if he was honest with himself, with Edward._

_He had seen abusers and con artists, people that tried to pretend that they were something that they weren't and he could see that every time Edward looked at Bella or spoke to her, his main focus was for her. His love for her was obvious to anyone who saw them together. When Bella walked into the room, Edward's face lit up and Charlie could see that he literally melted. _

_Charlie smiled to himself, he would call him a pussy if it was anyone else, but he was glad that Edward felt that way about his daughter. She deserved to have someone treat her with velvet gloves, as if she was precious and fragile and priceless. _

_Esme finished wrapping the picture frame. She picked up the tray but Charlie took it from her hands._

"_Let me help you, it's the least that I can do." He said and Esme smiled._

_As she opened the door, Charlie's voice stopped her, "Esme?" _

_She turned to face him. "Thank you for loving Isabella the way you do. She has never really had a mother either."_

_Esme smiled, "She is so easy to love, Charlie" _

"_I know, but I wanted to say that I won't do or say anything to drive her or Edward away. I need her in my life." He said._

_As they walked up to the main house, Esme questioned Charlie about his idea to renovate his house. He swore her to secrecy, as he hadn't told anyone about his plans to ask Sue to marry him. He wanted to get the house ready first. _

_It was only a two bed roomed house with one bathroom and so Charlie wanted to expand it into a three bed roomed home with a couple of extra bathrooms._

_Seth was still at school and even when he went to collage, Charlie wanted to make sure that he had a home to come to. He also wanted to make sure that Bella knew that her bedroom would always be there for her and now Edward to come and visit._

_Esme was excited as they made arrangements for Charlie to send her his plans. She promised that Rosalie would look at them and they would draw up a proposal of the new expansion._

_Esme invited Charlie back to their home for the Easter weekend and she made sure that she included Sue and Seth in her invitation. Charlie assured her that he would extend the invitation to the Clearwater's. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Charlie was brought back to the present when Bella nudged his shoulder.

Charlie smiled at her as she sat down on the arm of his chair. "Are you ready to leave?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You know that I hate flying," he said.

Bella shook her head, "Actually I didn't know that. Huh. If it's a problem in future, you know that I will always…" she began but Charlie patted her leg.

"There you go again worrying about other people, Bells. It's no hassle and if it was, I would say so." He said.

Bella bit her lip and nodded, "Alright, if you say so."

"I do." He said and smiled at her.

Garrett and Kate walked inside to say good-bye and Charlie and Bella stood up together. Charlie said his farewells to Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. Alice, Esmé and even Rosalie hugged him, who told him that she loved his no bullshit attitude with her husband. Charlie said he would sort Emmett out anytime and he was just a phone call away.

Charlie walked out to the car with Bella and Edward. Edward held out his hand, making eye contact with Charlie, "It was really good to meet you Charlie, please don't be a stranger. You are always welcome in our home and I would love to meet Sue and Seth one day, Bella says great things about them."

Charlie looked at the young man that had stolen his daughter's heart. He realized that he liked him. He held Edward's hand firmly as he spoke quietly, "Thank you Edward. For everything. Thank you for looking after our girl here."

Charlie shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck once he released Edward's hand. His cheeks were slightly flushed and when he finally looked up at Bella and Edward, Bella just knew that he was going to say something… _oh god! He's got that same look on his face that he had when he tried to give me the 'sex talk' when I was seventeen – oh no!_

"Dad…" Bella tried to deflect him, but Charlie's looked changed from one of extreme discomfort to one of determination.

"No, Isabella, I need to say this." He narrowed his eyes and Edward could see that he was searching for the right words, the coil of nerves in his stomach tightened.

Charlie bit his lip and then he went on, "I don't pretend to understand everything about the two of you and what… ever you choose to um, do in the privacy of your own home… but I do respect your choice." Charlie was scarlet as was Bella and Edward had to bite his cheeks to keep from laughing out loud, they both looked as if they were in extreme pain!

Charlie's eyes narrowed even more and Edward moved closer to Bella automatically as if to shield her, Charlie snorted back a laugh _– yeah he still had that intimidation thing happing…_

"I want to know you, Bella, both of you and that means that we all have to accept things about each other that we may not agree with or understand. That's all I want to say." Bella let out the breath that she had been holding in.

She let go of Edward's hand and reached out for Charlie. Charlie's eyes glazed over as he folded his arms around her small frame.

He kissed the top of her head tenderly. "I love you, Bells. Never forget that. I know that I can't make up all the time that I wasted, but I am grateful that you are willing to try. Thank you Sweet pea."

His eyes met Edward's over the top of Bella's head and he gave him a slight nod.

Bella stepped back and wiped her cheeks. She put her hand up and cupped her father's cheek. "I love you too, Daddy. Give my love to Sue and Seth. I'll phone you next week, okay? You be safe, okay?" They smiled at each other.

Charlie put his sunglasses on as he stepped over to the car, "Always am, Bells" he said.

Bella felt Edward's arms come around her stomach as she leaned back into his chest. Bella felt at peace. Taking the first step with Charlie had been painful, but it was worth it.

Edward kissed Bella's neck as they watched Garrett's SUV pull out of the driveway.

"Are you okay, Baby?" He asked.

"You know what? I think I am." Bella replied, almost sounding surprised.

Bella turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, she giggled. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack when he started talking about our 'lifestyle'! But I'm glad that I told him. Are we going out now?"

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Sure. I just need to get a couple of things and then we are off for the day. Can you tell Mom that we'll be gone for lunch and dinner?"

Edward went up to their bedroom and Bella went to look for Esme. She found her in the family room, with Alice and Rosalie.

"Baby B, how are you doing?" Rosalie asked as she took a seat on the couch next to Alice.

"I'm fine. In fact, I have never felt better! I think that Charlie and I are going to be okay. He is in therapy and I have decided that I want to do that therapy that Kate mentioned. Did she talk to you about it?"

Rosalie and Alice nodded, "She did mention it last night. I spoke to Emmett and he thinks it's a great idea as well. We all need to deal with what happened."

Alice spoke up, "Jazz is insisting that I go as well. It's a new year and time for new beginnings."

Bella nodded. "Esme, Edward and I are going out today; we just need to spend some time together. He said to tell you that we wouldn't be back for dinner."

Esme smiled at her, "I think that's a great idea."

Alice walked with Bella to the entrance hall. "Hey Ali, how did you know that we were going to the New Year's Eve munch? Did Edward say something to you?"

Alice shook her head and grinned, "Have you looked at the outfits yet?"

Bella stopped at the stairs, "What do you mean 'outfits'? I thought there was only one?"

"Silly Twister! A while ago, Edward asked me to have some party outfits made for you and when I heard that there was going to be a costume party, I thought that I would have one made up. When you look at your gift, you will see that there are three complete outfits. I dropped the boots and shoes that go with everything at the house. Obviously there is no jewelry, because you will be wearing whatever Edward chooses for you, but I have also put a description with instructions for your make up!" Alice was talking quickly because she heard Edward on the stairs.

"We can talk later!" She whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella blushed and nodded and Edward looked from one to the other.

"Do I even want to know what you two are whispering about? I hope that we don't have to remind you of the last time the two of you conspired to do something…" he said darkly.

Bella shook her head quickly but Alice folded her arms and frowned at her brother, "Oh come on Edward, you aren't really going to try and pull your "Dom" act with me are you? You don't scare me!" She snapped at him.

Bella watched as Jasper walked quietly up behind Alice and swatted her backside. She yelped and spun around, rubbing her ass furiously, "Jasper! What was that for?" She said indignantly.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "I think we need some alone time as well. If you'll excuse me, Alice, after you… you know where to go." He said quietly.

Alice nodded and glared at her brother, but she meekly walked up the stairs.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. He took Bella's hand and led her outside, "Alice is such a brat! She is always in shit with Jasper, because she seems to forget that he isn't as lenient with her as I am with you. He won't let her get away with being disrespectful, seeing as she is wearing his collar." He explained.

They got into his SUV and pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked curiously.

"I thought that we could just drive around for a while and I could show you some of the surrounding area. It's quite beautiful. Then we can head into Napa for lunch later on. I have booked for us to have a couple's spa treatment later on as well. We'll have dinner at Cindy's Backstreet Kitchen. How does that sound?" He asked looking across at her briefly.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

Edward drove around the surrounding territory, pointing out places of interest and beauty. They spoke about Charlie and the progress that they had made. Jamie Johnson and a photographer from VF were due to arrive in the morning and they spoke about the interview and what it would mean to their relationship. Edward asked Bella if she still felt happy to participate in the interview, and Bella sounded quite sincere when she told him that she was up for it.

The rest of the day was relaxing. The couple's spa treatment was fun, Edward had packed their bathing costumes and after their massage, they had relaxed in the private heated swimming pool and hot tub. Edward was stopped by a few people that recognized him, but otherwise, his makeshift disguise of aviators and his 49ers cap seemed to make him fairly incognito.

Bella enjoyed walking around the shops with her arm looped through Edward's. Every now and again they would stop to admire something in a window. They wondered into a bookstore and Edward just smiled indulgently as Bella's face lit up. She bought a new cookbook that she had heard about.

Bella loved to collect cookbooks. From when she first learned to cook, for the sparse array of books in the Forks Library, she had painstakingly taken each one out and had carefully followed instructions. She was pleased when most often than not, her new meals were a success.

Charlie was a no frills type of eater, and Bella had educated him slowly over the years to enjoy a variety of different foods.

After browsing for a while and drinking some hot chocolate, they had made their way to dinner.

It was relaxed and Edward was pleased that he was able to concentrate on Bella, without any interruptions from anyone.

After dinner they made their way home and they joined Esme and Carlisle for a nightcap. Jasper and Emmett had taken Rosalie and Alice to a club for some dancing.

Edward brought up the interview with his parents. He had scanned over the topics and questions that Heidi had sent to him and Jasper. It was going to be very relaxed starting with an interview first with him and Bella and then the rest of the family would join them before they had lunch.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella hadn't slept much the night before. She was worried about the interview. She didn't understand why anyone would want to talk to her, Edward, yes! He was talented, gorgeous and intelligent and almost every woman's dream man, but her? She didn't get it.

She looked across at Edward who seemed completely relaxed as he ate breakfast and was laughing at something that Emmett and Jasper were saying to him.

Bella felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight and she put down her knife and fork. She looked down at the scrambled eggs and toast that she was eating and felt herself turn a little green at the thought of eating.

Bella pushed her food around her plate for a while before she gave up and decided to drink her juice instead.

Bella felt pins and needles in her and knew that Edward was looking at her. She looked up and he stared at her plate before returning his gaze back to her. Edward arched his eyebrow pointedly.

Bella rolled her eyes at him before she turned to talk to Rosalie.

Rosalie had watched the exchange in amusement.

"You two are quite a pair." She said grinning at Bella.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Well, I've never seen two people so attuned to each other. He knows when you aren't eating and you know when he is looking at you! I just find it funny!"

Bella snorted, "I'm glad we amuse you! I wouldn't be surprised if he was counting each fucking mouthful that I take! Honestly, it gets a bit much sometimes! I'm just nervous about the interview, and there is no way that I can eat right now, so he just needs to suck it up!" Bella said more than a little irritated.

She sighed, "Have you met Jamie Johnson? Edward says he's a nice person."

Rosalie shook her head, "No, but Emmett, Jasper and Alice have." She turned to Alice.

"Al, what's this journalist like?"

Alice smiled, "Jamie? He's cute! Quite sexy and very eligible on the East Coast… dresses nicely too!"

Bella rolled her eyes at her friend, "I don't care if he is Robert fucking Pattinson, Alice! I mean is he hard core or what?"

Bella heard Jasper chuckle and looked up to find everyone staring at her, "What?" she asked.

"Well, Darlin' you need to relax! Jamie's not out for blood… not like that Vampire dude in any case… it'll be fine." He said.

Bella got up from the table. "That's easy for you to say, Jazz; you've done this a million times!" She said as she threw away her breakfast and put her dish and glass in the dishwasher.

She could feel Edward's keen gaze on her, but she ignored it, "I'm going upstairs for a bit, call me when it's time…" she said to Alice and she quickly walked out the kitchen and up the stairs.

She closed the door to their bedroom and looked around. There had to be something she could do to take her mind off the upcoming interview!

Just then the door opened and closed and the lock turned.

Bella turned around and saw Edward leaning up against the door. Edward didn't say anything but his eyes were dark, feral, and wild.

Bella gasped and she backed up a couple of steps as her hand went to her throat.

"Come here." He said in the Voice.

Bella shook her head slightly and she backed up one more step. "W-Why?" She stammered.

Her heart was beating like a drum; she felt excitement and lust burning inside her.

Edward continued to look at her, his face grim, almost austere. "Come here, Isabella." He said again.

When he said her name, Bella heard herself whimper, her panties flooded.

Again she shook her head, and this time Edward stepped away from the door and advanced on her.

"If you make me come and fetch you, you will be sorry, now for the last time; come here." This time he growled the command at her.

Bella felt reckless. She stayed where she was.

One moment she was standing in the middle of the room and the next moment she was pressed up against the wall. One of Edward's hands cushioned her head, while the other gripped the light blue cotton blouse that she was wearing.

His eyes burned into hers. Bella felt her mouth hanging open in shock; her arms were pinned to her sides.

"Put your hands above your head! NOW" He said.

Bella put her arms up. Edward let go of her head and his hand came down to her blouse. He tugged at it slightly.

"I want to fuck you. Take your clothes off." Bella gasped again. Her panties flooded.

Bella blinked, "What?"

Edward suddenly pulled on her blouse and she felt it rip open and she could hear a few buttons hitting different objects around the room. Her bra followed and the next thing she registered was that she was standing against the wall naked from the waist up, her hands were pinned above her head and Edward's free hand was on the waistband of the black skirt that she was wearing.

"I. Want. To. Fuck. You."

Bella swallowed, "NOW?" She squeaked.

_I liked that blouse… Alice will be pissed…_

"Right here. Right now. Last chance to take your clothes off." Edward's voice was quiet but steely.

Bella could feel her legs start to buckle, _Dear god! The voice! Take me! Fuck me!_

"There's no time…." She began.

Edward glared down at her, "Time's up!" He growled.

Bella felt Edward's hand go under her skirt. He didn't waste any time with foreplay. His fingers found the crouch of her pantyhose and panties. He growled at her in frustration and released her hands.

Suddenly Bella felt cool air meet her heated core as Edward ripped her undergarments in tatters.

Then he forced her legs apart as he grasped her thigh, "Put them around my waist!"

Bella lifted her leg and he grasped it. He picked her up and slammed her back against the wall, rattling the picture hanging behind her.

"Fuck! I need to fuck you now!" He grunted as he pushed his jeans down his hips. His cock sprang free and in one movement he was inside her.

"Edward!" Bella shouted as she gripped his shoulders. Her legs were wound around his waist. He was deep inside of her; she could feel his balls slap against her as he withdrew and then slammed into her again.

"Fuck! You are so tight, Baby! Your pussy is hot, fucking unbelievable! Mine! It's mine!" Edward growled as he ground his hips into her.

Bella threw her head back, as much as she could against the wall. The sensation was too much.

Edward lowered his head and bit down onto her nipple. Bella moaned loudly and tried to press herself deeper onto him.

She felt herself getting closer to her climax.

"Fuck me harder, Edward; I need you to fuck me harder. I need you to pound into me!" She ordered as she tugged on his hair.

Suddenly Edward stopped. Bella let out a growl of frustration, as she felt the first flutters of her climax receding.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She screeched at him, totally pissed.

"What do you want?" He said as he glared back at her.

"I want you to fuck me!" She snapped at him.

Edward smirked, "If I fucked you in front of my family right now, would you care?"

"NO! Now finish it!" Bella's hands curled into fists.

"If I fucked you in front of Jamie Johnson would you care?" Edward could feel the beads of sweat popping out on his forehead from the effort of not moving inside her.

"NO! FUCK! You can fuck me on Main Street for all I care – just do it!" This time Bella gripped Edward's hair pulling it until he winced.

Edward's smile was predatory as he withdrew his cock until just the tip was inside her entrance.

"Tell me. Tell me that I am the only one that you need to satisfy. Tell me! Tell me that you belong only to me! Tell me that I can do what I want to with you!" He growled down at her.

"Fuck! Yes! Okay! It's you! It's only you! Please Edward! Please… I need you to fuck me hard, please…" Bella's voice tapered off as they stared into each other's fevered gaze.

Edward leaned forward and bit her lip, he pulled back, "Hold on…" he grunted as he ploughed into her again.

This time there was no stopping. Bella cursed and shouted as Edward bit down on her neck, her breasts, twisting one of her nipples between his teeth and then the other.

He couldn't get enough of Bella. He was out of his mind with desire!

_Edward had watched Bella's skittish movements all morning, and had felt her tension mounting almost to breaking point._

_When she had swept from the room, Emmett looked at him and said, "You know, a good fucking always calms my nerves…" _

_Edward had glared at him even as he felt his cock twitch in response. Bella had been so on edge that morning that she had not wanted him to touch her and every move he had made had been rebuffed. She was so worried about what the fucking journalist thought of her hair, clothes, make up that she was making herself crazy._

_With a growl at his brother Edward had bounded up the stairs. He had entered the bedroom to find her standing inside twisting her hands in that nervous way that she had._

She looked so uptight and off limits that he had snapped. He had to claim her! He would show her that she was never off limits to him!

Bella bit down onto Edward's shoulder as her climax shook her, Edward growled and bit down on her nipple as he came.

He held Bella tightly as he lowered them to the carpet. Edward's legs were burning and shaking from being tensed up for so long.

"Fucking A, that was intense," he panted as he laid his wet head against Bella's.

Bella nodded. "What _was_ that?" She whispered.

Edward smiled into her hair, "I wanted to calm your nerves for the interview!" He said.

Bella pulled back and stared wide eyed at him, "Calm my nerves? I'm almost paralyzed!" She retorted and they started laughing.

Eventually they calmed down enough to make their way into the shower. They washed and splashed each other, behaving like kids in a paddling pool.

Edward laughed as Bella tried to wipe the drops of water off the mirror, "Your mother's going to kill us! Look at this bathroom, it's under water!"

Edward just shook his head and picked her up and dumped her onto the bed and tipped her head back so that he could look into her eyes.

"_Fuck the bathroom_! We'll clean it up later. Let's get dressed and for fuck's sake Baby, don't dress up like you are meeting the fucking queen! This is you and if I remember correctly we are in this together and it's just a conversation. You don't have to answer or talk about anything that you don't want to. We have the right to veto any question, remember that, okay?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed her swollen lips.

Bella nodded and smiled up at him, "Thank you for 'relaxing' me, Babe. I may use your techniques again sometime!"

Bella dressed again, only this time she dressing in her favorite jeans, red converse sneakers and a red long sleeved t-shirt. She scolded Edward when she put her bra on and she saw the love bites on her skin. Edward grinned unrepentant.

She pulled on one of her favorite waterfall jerseys over it.

She left her hair to dry naturally and just put a coating of mascara and a swish of lip-gloss.

Edward dressed in a black button down and his old 501's with the hole in the knee together with his Nikes.

He ran his fingers threw his hair. Bella walked over to him as they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"You look beautiful, Baby." He said as his kissed her neck.

Bella closed her eyes and moaned.

"Only for you, Edward." She said.

"That's right! Now let's get this over with, so that I can show you some more of my relaxation techniques!" He sniggered.

Bella was giggling as they came down the stairs into the entrance hall. Emmett and Rosalie were coming inside, "Thank god you're okay, Baby B! From all the noises coming from the ceiling, we were afraid that you were going to bring the fucking roof down! You chased us all out of the house!" Emmett said loudly and put his hand up as if to high five Edward.

Edward smacked his hand away, "Asshat!" He growled at Emmett.

Bella was scarlet as Rosalie doubled over with laughter.

"Shut up, you stupid fucker! We had to listen to you and Rosalie rut like fucking wolves for years!" Edward snapped as he put his arms around Bella and she turned her face into his neck.

"BOYS! Your language!" Esmé shouted at them as she walked quickly up the stairs glaring at them all.

"Our guest has arrived, so I am going to make some coffee while you go in and talk in the family room. Everyone else is to go down to the games room and Edward will come and call us when we are needed. Off you go!" Esme's voice brooked no arguments and Jamie and Jeff watched with some amusement as the delicate looking woman with the caramel hair and kind eyes made her husband and offspring scatter.

Jamie held out his hand to Edward, "Edward, thank you for allowing us to crash your holidays. I'm not sure if you remember Jeff Atterbury."

Edward felt Bella automatically take a small step closer to his side. He kept one arm around her as he gripped her hip; squeezing it a bit to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere.

"It's good to see you again, Jamie. Hi there, Jeff, welcome, let's get inside, it's pretty cold out there." Edward said smoothly.

Edward and Bella led the way into the family room. Carlisle had started a fire so the room was warm and welcoming.

Edward put his hand on the small of Bella back as he guided her forward slightly, "Jamie, Jeff, this is Bella Swan, my girlfriend" he said quietly.

Bella shook hands with the two men. Jamie smiled at the woman standing in front of him. At first glance one would think that she was pretty but unremarkable.

She wasn't very tall, her figure was slim, too thin even, and her curves were soft and slight. The hand that he shook briefly was soft and small, her nails trimmed and coated with a clear varnish.

When a person stopped and really looked at her, they would see that her eyes were warm like deep pools of chocolate, inviting and gentle. Her face was quite enchanting. Soft, pink and slightly swollen lips that were curved into a small smile. Her features were delicate, her thick and luscious hair was brown with natural highlights of mahogany and her skin was like porcelain.

"It's good to finally meet the woman who seems to have captured Edward Cullen heart." He said.

Bella blushed slightly but she ignored the comment as she greeted Jeff.

Jamie was curious about Bella. Sure she was pretty, but how did she hold the attention of Edward Cullen? Edward was an enigma that drew people in from the first time he met them. He was suave, charming, sophisticated, and good-looking. He was comfortable in his own skin, without being arrogant or opinionated.

He looked at Bella again. There was something more to her he was sure, it was there, just below her nerves and shyness.

"Take a seat and make yourselves comfortable." Edward said as he and Bella settled on the large overstuffed sofa.

Jamie looked around the room. It was beautifully decorated with an understated charm and grace, but at the same time it was comfortable and invited one to kick off their shoes and settle down.

Jeff sat down in an armchair and began to unpack his camera and equipment, while Jamie and Edward made small talk about the flight over and Edward's family home.

Bella sat next to Edward making sure that she didn't sit too close although she wanted to sit on his lap! Bella bit back a smile; she could see what Alice was talking about. Jamie was good-looking in a casual almost preppy way and Bella was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn't seem to be looking at her and trying to figure out what Hollywood's most Wanted Leading Man was doing with someone like her!

She relaxed even further when Esme and Carlisle reappeared with a tray of refreshments and snacks.

Bella got up and help Esme to set out the coffee pot and side plates, while Carlisle put out a couple of platters of snacks.

"I'm sure that you are more than ready for some nourishment after your flight." Esme said.

Edward smiled his thanks at his parents and couldn't help but notice that Esme put a hand on Bella's shoulder as she was about to walk downstairs, "You know where we are, Sweetheart…" she said and Bella smiled gratefully.

Jeff checked his light meter and walked around the room looking for the best angles for the few photographs that were to accompany the article.

He looked up on the wall of family photographs and he noticed several that held his attention. He stepped closer and saw that they seemed to be recent.

He noticed Bella watching him as she bit her lip, "These are really good, who did them?" He asked her.

Bella felt her cheeks grow warm as she began to twist the bracelet on her arm.

She walked over to join Jeff, "Actually… um, I took them…" she said quietly.

Jeff looked at her in surprise, "You are really talented, Bella. Have you shown your work before?"

Bella laughed at his comment, "Now that's funny! No, photography is really just a hobby of mine, I fancy myself as a painter actually, but really I'm just a bit of a wannabe, but I do love art and I manage a small gallery in Sausalito."

Jeff looked at the photographs again, "You captured the moment perfectly. Each picture shows the sentiment and emotions. You are very observant to have picked that up. Did you study art?"

"Hey, you are stealing all of my questions!" Bella jumped slightly as Jamie spoke from next to her.

Bella automatically turned to look for Edward before she felt the hum of electricity as he walked up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist.

Bella felt her body relax. It felt as if she was breathing for the first time in hours.

"Bella has extraordinary talent as an artist. She just doesn't see herself clearly." Edward's voice sounded softly next to her ear and she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and savor the whisper of his breath in her neck.

She suddenly remembered where she was when Jamie agreed with Edward.

Edward straitened up and they all took their seats again.

Jamie looked at Bella and saw that she seemed nervous again, he wanted her to forget that he was a journalist looking for a story. He was a good journalist, great at drawing people out of themselves, of making them feel comfortable. He established relationships with the people that he interviewed. He was genuinely interested in getting to know his subjects and they responded to that without feeling threatened.

He began talking to Bella and Edward about a recent art show that he had been to at the Met and he smiled to himself as the real Bella Swan unfolded right before his eyes.

He knew that there was more to the extremely shy woman that he had first met and as he watched her eyes light up as she spoke about various artists or she defended a topic, it became clear to him that she was extremely passionate and intelligent with opinions and views that were carefully thought out.

He watched the way Edward and Bella interacted. They were delightful together. Jamie gave Jeff a quick nod when Bella and Edward were engaged in a heated debate and they seemed to have forgotten that they were not alone.

Edward poured himself a mug of coffee and sat back in his seat, he smiled infuriatingly at Bella, his green eyes were alight with mischief as she glared at him, "…are you honestly telling me that you prefer Monet's whimsical dabbles to someone as incredible as Kandinsky?" He said mockingly to her.

He finished his coffee and sat back waiting for the onslaught and Bella didn't disappoint him.

Bella was kneeling on the couch next to him, her entire body hummed with outrage. She flicked her hair over her shoulders as she glared at Edward, her arms waving dramatically as she emphasized her point, "_Kandinsky? _Are you even kidding me! Seriously Baby, you can't compare Kandinsky and Monet! That statement is ridiculous!" Bella was rubbing her eyebrow in frustration with Edwards. "That's like comparing my truck to Emmett's Jeep! Honest to god, Babe, sometimes I wonder about you! Did you even go to school? On this planet?" She said with a huff, her hands resting on her hips.

Suddenly Edward winked at her and grinned, "You are so pretty when you get riled up Baby!"

Bella gasped and narrowed her eyes at him, "You are so going to pay for that!" She growled as Edward pulled her arm, causing her to overbalance and fall into his lap.

Bella grumbled and Edward chuckled. He pulled her onto his lap. Bella resisted, and Jamie watched fascinated as Edward whispered something in her ear and Bella giggled.

They both suddenly seemed to become aware of the fact that they had company and Jamie laughed as they both looked at him with wide eyed guilty looks on their faces.

"Is he always like this?" Jamie asked Bella and she looked at Edward with such love in her eyes that Jamie felt as if he was intruding.

She turned back to him with a smile, "Most of the time! He is funny and loves to tease me, but he is not as bad as Emmett!"

Jamie smiled as he bit into a delicious turkey and salad sandwich. "Hmm this is good."

"Did you study art at college?" He asked again.

Bella nodded, "I've always loved to paint and draw. I took photography classes in school and then I did a summer course in college, but fine art is my first love. I'm one of the lucky ones that was able to find a job after school"

"The gallery that you manage is in San Francisco?"

"Sausalito actually, right near home. I've met some really talented artists since I've been there." She said enthusiastically.

Bella talked a little about the process that she had to view portfolios and consignment stock.

Jamie was impressed, "Wow, the owner of the gallery must have a lot of faith in you to give you so much leeway." Jamie said.

Bella nodded, "Riley doesn't really take a hands on approach with his galleries." She said.

Jamie looked up in surprise, "Riley? Do you mean Riley Govender?"

Bella nodded, "Do you know him?"

Jamie grinned, "I know Riley very well. He has impeccable judgment."

Bella blushed and smiled, "He is a great guy. He took a big chance with me and I owe him a lot." She said quietly.

Jamie turned the conversation to Edward and his plans for the future. What movies he was looking at doing, trying to get the inside scoop. Edward told Jamie about the movie he was doing with his two best friends Garrett and Jasper. Edward also told Jamie that he had a few others he was looking into and he mentioned that he was reading some interesting scripts. He touched on the few appearances that he was to do, but he was deliberately vague, not wanting to give too much away. Edward went on to explain that he was doing a photo shoot for the new season for the late Alexander McQueen and this would also include him doing a runway walk on for Fashion Week in NYC. (.com/int/en/corporate/archive2011_ss_)

Jamie broached the subject of the attack very carefully. Edward had been adamant at first that he would not let Bella answer any questions surrounding the circumstances, but Bella had been the one to stand up to him, along with Felix, Heidi and Aro, of course.

Bella had insisted that if they did not tell the story the way that they wanted to, then people would make up their own story, or worse, they could talk to other people, like Jacob Black, if he ever woke up.

Edward relented at last but had issued a stern warning that he would pull out of the interview if things got out of control.

Jamie sat forward, "Bella, Edward, I know that this is really difficult for you both, but we would like to get the real story out about that night." He said quietly.

Bella and Edward had spent hours with Heidi and Felix as Bella went over and over her side of the story.

Bella sighed and she picked up one of Edward's hand's that was resting on her leg. She kissed the palm softly.

Finally she looked into Jamie's eyes, "Okay, what do you want to know?" She said.

Bella told Jamie very briefly about what had happened that night. The police and Jeremiah were adamant that no details of the case be disclosed. Bella's description of that night's events described how unbeknown to any of them, Rosalie's house had been cased for a 'burglary'. The burglars didn't expect them to be home, and they were surprised when Bella had opened the door. She glossed over the drinking and beatings and only mentioned that the police and the security team arrived on the scene and one of the perpetrators was shot and Kate had been injured in the crossfire.

Jamie knew by looking at Edward's fierce expression and clenched fists that there was so much more to the story, but out of respect he would not cross the line.

At last the private part of the interview was over. Jamie had what he wanted. Edward Cullen was a man very much in love and completely off the market.

Bella Swan was one of the most fascinating women that he had ever met and Jamie felt a twinge of envy at the closeness that the couple shared.

"Can I ask you one last question, Bella?" Jamie asked.

"Sure"

"What do your parents think about your relationship with Edward?" Edward snorted and rolled his eyes at the 'paparazzi' style question. Jamie shrugged and grinned at him.

Bella was biting her lip as she thought about how to answer, "My father spent Christmas with us here, and he enjoyed himself. He likes Edward."

Jamie nodded. When Bella didn't say anything else he prompted her, "What about your mother?"

Bella's gaze shifted and she quickly looked at Edward before she answered somewhat reluctantly, "Jamie, Renee left us when I was a kid. I don't really have much contact with her at all. We aren't a part of each other's lives."

Jamie felt guilty about pressing Bella for information that she obviously wasn't comfortable divulging.

"You know what; the public don't need to know that. Okay, guys, thanks for your time…" Jamie said and Bella frowned.

"That's it? But you didn't ask very many questions at all. What kind of an article is this?" Bella asked.

Jamie laughed, "Relax, Miss Swan, I only meant that your private part of the interview was over, now it's on to the good stuff!" He rubbed his hands together and Bella laughed at him.

"You're only saying that so that Esme will feed you!" She said teasingly as she began to gather plates and mugs and she reloaded the tray.

"Let me help you," Jamie said as he got up and took the tray from Bella's hands. She blushed as she thanked him and led the way across the hall to the kitchen.

Edward watched Bella walk away and then turned back to Jeff.

"Do you need any photos?" Edward said and Jeff smiled, "Not likely, I took over one hundred of the two of you, it's just some family shots that I'll take later and that's it from my side."

Edward stood up and stretched and Jeff couldn't help the small rush of desire as he watched Edward's button down ride up his abdomen and his jeans fell slightly, giving Jeff a wonderful view of the V of Edward's hips. _Oh. My. God._

Jeff licked his lips, _lucky cow! _He thought as Bella walked back into the family as she laughed at something that Jamie had said. Jeff looked across at Edward as he looked at Bella and Jeff was struck by the tender look in Edward's eyes.

Bella caught Jeff's eye and she smiled at him, knowing full well what he had been thinking. She had noticed the how on the way in Jeff had checked Edward, Emmett and Carlisle out when they had arrived.

_Thank God Jasper and Alice had been downstairs or else the poor man would have had heart failure!_ Bella thought with a grin.

Edward led the way downstairs into the 'games room'. The games room ran the entire size of the house. When the kids were younger, Esme and Carlisle had converted the basement area into a games/movie/rec room for the kids. It had been much easier on the furniture as well as their ears.

Esme and Carlisle had kitted the room out with old sofas, wall to wall shelves of board games, puzzles and books.

There was an air hockey table, foosball and a couple of old-style pinball machines as well as a mini basketball court in one corner. There was a flat screen against one wall with different gaming consoles stacked into a cabinet beneath it.

There was a sound system that was perfect for impromptu parties and gatherings.

Now that the kids were grown, there was also a stocked bar. One side of the games room faced the back of the property and Carlisle had knocked out the stone walls and had glass doors fitted that led out onto a lower covered deck that faced the swimming pool and barbeque area.

Jasper and Emmett were engaged in a heated contest of foosball and Edward began laughing as he led the way down the stairs, he turned to look at Jeff and Jamie, "I have to warn you, this is usually a war zone, with no holds barred!"

As they entered the spacious room Bella started laughing as Emmett's voice resounded, causing Jeff to almost loose his footing on the steps.

"YOU ARE DEAD TO ME WHITLOCK! Dad – he cheats. Alice, you can't marry this fucker – he is a fucking turncoat!" Emmett was glaring at Jasper who was standing behind Alice and laughing hysterically.

Carlisle was standing outside at the barbeque and just rolled his eyes and turned the steaks over.

"As God is my witness, Emmett, I am going to wash your damn mouth out with soap!" Esme shouted as she carried salads out to the outdoor dining table.

Rosalie glared at Emmett over the back of the large, overstuffed couch where she was sitting, trying to watch a movie, "Must you be so loud all the time? I am trying to watch a movie here!" She snapped and turned back to continue filing her nails.

Edward tried to clear his throat to get everyone's attention, but of course nobody was paying any attention to him, so he quietly told Bella to cover her ears and then he put his finger to his lips and let out a resounding whistle.

Everyone turned to the sound in shock. Edward grinned and shrugged, "You damn people are so loud that you didn't hear me call you… now this is Jamie Johnson and he is here to do an article on us, God-help-him… and this is Jeff, his photographer, now can you all please behave like humans for a while? Emmett, put Alice down and stop choking Jazz, man. Not cool."

Edward turned to face a grinning Jamie, "Sorry, Dude, this is my crazy family. That's Rosalie on the couch, she's married to my brother Emmett for her sins… over there are Alice, my annoying little sister and her now fiancé, Jasper Whitlock, and outside, trying to get away from all of us crazies are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my parents."

"We are not going to stand on ceremony here, so make yourselves at home and talk to the family. We can all sit down after lunch and talk if that's okay with you?"

Jamie said it was as they were driving back to the city to catch their return flight to New York that evening.

Edward walked over to the bar, "What can I get you to drink?"

He gave Jamie and Jeff their beers as Jeff once again unpacked his camera and started checking his light meter. Bella had walked over to join Rosalie on the couch. Edward gave her a beer and kissed the side of her neck gently and then he made his way over to where Emmett, Jasper and Alice were about to begin a game of darts.

Jamie wondered outside and introduced himself to Carlisle.

All the while, Jeff stared around at the room full of beautiful people. He had never seen so much eye-candy in one room! Even though he wasn't interested in women, he appreciated beauty when he saw it.

Where Bella was ethereal, Rosalie was like a blonde Amazon, her beauty was bold, daring and Jeff could see her spread across a fur throw, wearing nothing but her 'fuck you' attitude and a string of pearls…

The petite woman Alice looked like Emmett, except where he was huge, like a bear and looking every bit as dangerous, she was small, and her black hair and almost purple eyes were in sharp contrast. She wore a purple blouse that was tied in her waist with a pair of tight black jeans and stiletto healed black boots. She reminded Jeff of an exotic bird.

Jeff shook his head in slight disbelief. He had never seen one family that was so beautiful, sexy and vibrant!

And as for the men – _oh dear God! The men!_

Emmett Cullen looked big and bad, but the quick smile on his face, his twinkling blue eyes and the sexiest pair of dimples had Jeff itching to _stroke, lick…_ the sound of Emmett's ready chuckle brought Jeff out of his sex daze and he quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen him ogling the oldest Cullen son. His wary eyes met the very amused ones of Rosalie Cullen.

She grinned at him as she crossed over to where he stood. Her blue eyes were bright, amused, teasing. He waited for her to shout his arousal out across the room and get him fired for ruining the interview of the year!

Rosalie stood at the bar as she mixed a Cola tonic and Soda Water for herself. Jeff could feel himself getting red in the face.

"Don't worry Jeff; everyone has the same reaction when they meet the boys. Male or female, gay or straight! It's quite understandable and Emmett is far too sexy for his own good. He has that bad boy versus cutie pie thing going for him. Like a teddy bear, but people forget that my teddy bear is also a very protective wild bear."

Jeff relaxed when he realized that Rosalie wasn't pissed at him and he joined her to sit at the bar. She looked around and carried on her commentary. "Now Edward is just gorgeous, sexy as hell and what makes it even better or worse is that he barely looks in a mirror! He couldn't give a flying fuck about his looks and totally takes it all for granted. Jasper is a mixture of dangerous and lean, all man, very sexy, Southern charm. The boy is like a glass of Southern Comfort, darkly delicious and very easy on the pallet and the eyes, so don't feel guilty for ogling them. Enjoy it!"

By this time Jeff was laughing with Rosalie like she was his best friend.

"I would love to spend New York Fashion Week with you! You must be the most spectacular bitch in town!" Jeff exclaimed and Rosalie rolled her eyes in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Oh Please! I am the most spectacular bitch at least in the state!" She said and they giggled like school girls together.

Jeff excused himself and began walking around taking photographs of the little groups.

Bella was curled up on the couch watching the cheesy made-for-TV-Christmas movie that Rosalie had admitted having a weakness for. During the holidays she loved nothing more than to settle down with a box of tissues to watch them.

Alice wondered over, after being picked on by the boys and she and Bella went upstairs to fetch the warm pumpkin bread that was ready to come out of the oven.

"When do you leave for Jasper's parents place?" Bella asked.

"We fly down to Austin on Thursday, so we are heading home tomorrow and then we'll just have time to get a few good night's sleep in our own bed and then it's off for a couple of days to his family." Bella noticed that Alice didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Don't you like them, or something? You don't sound too keen to go…" Bella said.

Alice looked around and then she leaned forward, "Please don't say anything, but his one brother is a bit touchy feely and I just get really uncomfortable around him."

Bella was frowning now and tapping the tip of her finger on her chin. It was very unusual for Alice to be anything but confident and happy that Bella immediately heard warning bells sounding.

"Are you afraid of him?" She asked.

Alice stared at the ground for a moment and Bella decided to give her some space so she removed the bread from the oven. She placed the three loaves onto the cooling rack. Esmé had had made two pumpkin seed breads and Bella had decided to give into Emmett's pleading and she made an olive, rosemary and spring onion loaf.

Bella turned around and stared at Alice.

"Ali, please look at me. Is this because of what happened or is it the way that you have always felt?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged, "Ricky has always been like this but I just don't like the idea of spending time with him, alone, where he feels like its okay to… touch me…" Alice said quietly.

Bella could see that Alice was trying to hide her anxiety and she felt guilty that she hadn't picked up on it before.

Bella put her arms around her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Twister, I haven't been spending much time with you, what with Charlie around and that's no excuse." Bella pulled away so that she was looking Alice in the eyes.

"Why haven't you told Jazz?" Bella asked and Alice's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"What makes you think he doesn't know?" Alice countered.

Bella smiled at her, "Alice, Alice, Alice. You are sneaky and really good at turning things around, but if Jasper knew that you were uncomfortable around any member of his family, do you honestly think that you would be going there? To stay in the same house together?" Bella snorted in disbelief and Alice felt her cheeks get warm.

"Bella, can we go for a drink, just the two of us this week before we leave? Then we can talk and we don't have to worry that the walls have ears?" Alice asked.

Bella saw the vulnerability in Alice's eyes and she knew that even though they still were not supposed to be going out alone, she wouldn't deny Alice.

"Okay, but we need to clear it…" Bella began, only to be interrupted with the kitchen door swinging open.

Just at that moment, Esme walked into the kitchen, "What are you girls doing? We are all waiting for you and the bread! Come on."

Bella looked at Alice quickly. They waited for Esme to walk ahead of them. As they reached the porch doors Bella quickly turned to Alice, "You have until Tuesday to tell him and then all bets are off, Twister – I'm not joking!" She hissed as they walked out together.

"Please don't tell Edward? Please!" Alice said.

"Tuesday, Alice" was all Bella had said.

Edward noticed the fierce whispering between Bella and Alice and his gaze flicked over to Jasper. A moment of silent communication passed between the two friends. Edward raised an eyebrow and Jasper shook his head slightly.

Whatever they were planning, he and Jasper were in full agreement, they would be kept on a very short leash for a while longer; there had been enough drama in the family!

Jamie and Jeff were thoroughly charmed by the Cullen-Whitlock clan and as Jamie and Jeff stood next to their hired car; Jamie felt regret that he had to leave.

After promises to send Edward and Jasper's publicists copies of the final article for them to sign off on, the two men headed back to San Francisco to catch their flight.

Jamie was quiet for a while and then he turned to his friend, "They make you want to stay, don't they?"

Jeff smiled, "Yeah they do. They are insanely beautiful and fabulously enchanting."

Jamie laughed, "I might use that as the title to the article."

"Be my guest… hey what do you think of Bella? I was pleasantly surprised by her." Jeff said.

When Jamie didn't answer straight away, Jeff turned to look at him. Jamie tried to keep his face neutral as he pretended to concentrate on the road. The almost tender smile gave him away and Jeff let out a shout, "Oh my God! _You like her!_"

Jamie glared at him, "Oh fuck off! I don't 'like' her like that! I _can_ totally understand why Edward Cullen will never look at another woman again, though! Bella is fascinating! She isn't starry eyed around any of them and let's face it, you were like a thirteen year old virgin with a backstage pass to see Justin Beeber!"

Jeff glowered at him but joined in the laughter, which dissolved the tense moment.

"Now I know that you are straight, but come on! Did you see how those jeans hugged Whitlock's ass? Pure sin, I tell you, that boy was made for…"

The radio being switched on really loudly drowned out whatever Jeff said next.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward had dutifully reported back to Felix and Aro, as he had promised. He was pleased that they had done the interview. He told Aro how Bella had charmed Jamie and Jeff and she had them eating out of her hand by the end of the day.

He was pleased to hear that he was 'off duty' until just before the awards dinner two weeks later.

That night at dinner, Edward raised his glass to his family and tapped it for silence.

"Mom, Dad, you guys, I just want to say thank you for supporting us today and for being there for us… to family!" Edward said and everyone shared a smile as they touched glasses.

"_To family" _As Bella looked around the table she didn't think that she had ever heard two sweeter words.

For the first time in her life, she had spent Christmas with a family, _her_ family.

Bella stood staring out of the window long after everyone has gone to sleep. She and Edward had made love and Bella had scratched his head gently as he settled into a deep sleep.

She couldn't sleep. She looked out over the lawns and gardens. Further away she could make out the vineyards as they stretched out in neat rows. The vines had been cut back to encourage the new growth that the spring would bring. Carlisle had explained it to her earlier at dinner when she had asked why the workers had cut the vines back so severely.

"_The harsher you prune back the small, weak branches, the stronger the vine will grow. You have to cut out what is ineffective to ensure that the new growth will be stronger." Carlisle said with a smile and Bella knew that he was not just talking about vines any more._

Bella heard Edward moan in his sleep. She turned back to bed with a last look outside. As she closed her eyes, tucked into Edward's back, she realized that she was nervous about the next week. They were going to a munch party; she wasn't going to mess this up!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward looked across at Bella as they turned into their street. Edward was excited up the week ahead. He had been nervous to suggest going to the party. Garrett and he had discussed it at length the previous week and Garrett had encouraged Edward to tell Bella about the get together. He had pointed out that by going to another party, with full disclosure and some practice time would help to get Bella over the last disastrous experience.

Bella had been quiet on the way home. She wasn't sure when they would be playing or what they would do, but she trusted Edward. She had spoken to Kate about the party and was very happy that Kate and Garrett would also be attending.

Her mind wondered to the conversation that she had with Alice. Bella hated having to keep secrets! Especially from Edward and she knew that if she went out without him, he was going to be pissed off, because he had expressly forbidden her to go out alone with Alice and he had not yet rescinded that rule.

Bella knew that if they were caught, she rolled her eyes, their chances of _not_ getting caught were slim to none, she would incur the wrath of her Master – something she wanted to avoid for a while, especially this week_… hmm what to do…._

"Babe?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"When are we, I mean what are we going to do today?" she asked.

Edward smiled as he turned into their gates. He quickly punched in the code and the gates opened smoothly. He nodded to the security guard in the guardhouse. Maggie and Reggie were away until after the New Year. They had rented a holiday house with her sisters and all their children.

Edward pulled the SUV into the garages.

He switched off the engine before turning to face her.

"Well, its 11 a.m. now; let's get settled, unpack. I will collar you at noon and you can prepare lunch. How does that sound?" Edward watched as Bella's breathing hitched slightly and she subconsciously licked her lips.

"Sounds good to me. Will I be collared for the rest of the day?" she asked as she felt the flutter of nerves and anticipation tickle her insides.

Edward tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned forward and whispered, "hmmm… until the morning, I think… if that's alright with you?" he kissed her just below her earlobe and Bella moaned as her head fell back against the head rest.

Edward chuckled and he opened his door, while Bella sat blinking, her mouth opening and closing.

"Come on, my little pupil, class will be in session soon enough!"

Bella growled as she heard Edward opening the back door to unload their luggage.

They made their way inside.

Bella smiled as she walked into the kitchen. It felt good to be home. She looked in the refrigerator. Maggie had made sure that the groceries had been delivered and the house had been cleaned.

Bella was excited about giving Edward his gift. She made her way upstairs and saw him putting their bags in the dressing room.

"Baby I want…"

"Edward…"

They grinned at each other.

Edward gave her a slight bow, "After you…"

"I want to give you the Christmas present that I had made especially for you." Bella said with a smile. She felt herself blush under his scrutiny.

Edward nodded, "I want to give you the present that I had made especially for you, too." He said.

Bella did a little jump, "You had a present made for me? Where is it?" she asked excited.

"Not so fast, you first…"

"Okay, sit down. I'll go and get it." She turned to leave.

Edward rubbed his hands over his jeans as he sat down on the loveseat. He heard Bella go into the subs room. He heard rustling and then she was back, carrying a bulky square bubble wrapped box.

She put it at his feet.

Bella moved back and sat opposite Edward in the wingback chair.

Edward smiled at her as he opened the wrapping.

Edward pulled the wrapping away and picked up the first photograph.

_FUCK._

_ME._

His eyes flew up to meet Bella's.

Edward looked down again. He put the first photograph down and picked up the second one. And then the next! And the next!

Isabella.

They were all Isabella.

He knew her body better than she knew it herself.

"Who…" he couldn't even get the whole question out, just thinking of someone else seeing _his _Isabella _that_ way; made him feel ill.

"Rosalie, Babe. Only Rosalie, I promise. I told her what I wanted, I set up each shot and she helped me." Bella spoke quickly, knowing what he wanted to know.

Edward's eyes looked down at the four photographs on the floor in front of him.

They were exceptional. Breathtaking. Each photograph was just a glimpse of Bella.

The first one was of Bella naked in her inspection position, with her head down and her hands linked behind her neck with her hair falling forward covering her face and upper body, Edward was amazed how she was able to cover most of her body, he could not even see a hint of her little pussy.

The second one had Bella kneeling, her body was shaped like an 'S' the way Bella had using the lighting; Edward wasn't able to see her face at all. Not only was her face blacked out with the lighting so was her beautiful breasts. Bella was only wearing a pleated tartan mini skirt with thigh high stockings. Bella's arms were bound behind her along with her upper body, the knot work was so intricate and complex, and Edward decided that he was looking forward to doing this to Bella again.

Edward adjusted himself slightly.

The third picture of Bella had him hot and bothered, he was ready to take her straight to the playroom and never letting her go, for teasing him like this. Bella had her back facing the camera and was wearing a black cat suit per-say that just covered her perfectly shaped ass. The material was sheer Lycia; she was holding the sides of the bottoms with her hands that encased with black leather finger-less motorbike gloves. What topped off the outfit was the fishnet thigh high stocking with satin fucking _bows! _

Edward groaned.

Edward realized that his breath was shallow and quick; his cock was rock hard, pressing against his zipper.

He swallowed noisily.

He looked at the last one; Bella had used Edward's piano for this shot. She was sitting at the piano, with her hands purchased as if she was playing it. She was wearing a beautiful silk white teddy that was bunched up around her thighs. It also gave Edward a stunning view of the tops of Bella's breasts. What amazed Edward about all this pictures was at no time could you see Bella's face and this one was no different.

Edward looked up to see her biting the corner of her thumb nail.

"Bella… these… I don't know what to say… they are unbelievable… astonishing in fact" he whispered.

Bella blushed, "So… you like them?"

Edward stood up and stepped over to her, he pulled her to her feet, and his eyes were dark, blazing down at her. "I love them! Of course no one can _ever, ever_ see them, but I love them! You are a perfect work of art, Baby, thank you."

He kissed her feverishly, wanting more than anything to rip their clothes off and bury himself balls deep inside her! Bella's hands flew up to fist his hair as Edward pulled her against his twitching cock, his hands pressing her ass into him as he ground shamelessly against her heat.

They were both panting as they pulled apart.

"I'm glad you like them…" Bella said breathlessly.

Edward stepped back, "Those have to go into the playroom. In fact, please feel free to add to my new 'Isabella' wall any time you want to… just as long as no one but me touches you, okay?" Edward said his green eyes dark and piercing.

Bella just nodded.

He stepped back, "Well this ties in perfectly with your gift, Baby, follow me." Edward took her hand and led her out of the bedroom and to the staircase at the far end of the hallway.

Bella was frowning as they walked upstairs.

Was he taking her to the playroom? She wondered, but he turned towards her studio.

"Close your eyes" he said and Bella closed them with a small smile.

Edward opened the door and led her into her studio.

He stepped to one side, "Okay, open them." He whispered.

Bella opened her eyes. She looked around. But everything looked the same as when she left… except… her eyes fell on the bathroom door that Edward had closed off some time before. There was a huge red bow stuck on the door.

Bella giggled, "You bought me a door?" she said. Edward leaned forward and swatted her ass.

"Smartass! Open it!" he said barely able to contain his excitement. Bella noticed a light on the wall above the light. What on earth…?

She opened the door and her hands flew up to her face.

"Edward…" she said.

Before he had a chance to respond Bella turned and flew across the space and into his arms. Edward laughed as he barely caught her, the force of her hug made him stagger back against the door.

"Whoa there Baby!" Edward started laughing loudly as Bella wrapped her legs around his hips and she kissed him all over his face, neck and jaw.

Edward smirked as he echoed her words from before, "So… you like it?" he said teasing.

Bella squealed with excitement and wiggled out of Edward's arms. Edward groaned as Bella's feet hit the floor. Bella grasped his hand instead. She wasted no time in pulling him towards the door of the state-of-the-art dark room that he had constructed for her.

It was everything and much more than Bella could ever have asked for. The room was painted a mat black. Bella noticed that an extractor fan had been fitted as well as an air conditioner. One wall was lined with materials and stocks of supplies. There was an enlarger, a light table; a small desk had been fitting in one corner with a telephone on it.

Bella smiled when she saw the large first aid kit on one wall.

Bella walked around touching everything. She wanted to run and get her cameras and as she turned to get them from the shelf in her studio, she stopped dead.

"What did you do…" she gasped.

Edward shrugged, "Only the best for my baby." He said with a small smile.

Bella's camera's sat on a shelf right next to a brand new Nikon. Next to it were boxes containing the lenses, rolls of film, filters as well as a tripod.

"Edward, this… is too much… I've never even seen one like this…" Bella whispered.

Edward put his hands onto Bella's hips and pulled her against his chest. He put his mouth next to her ear.

"You can do anything, Bella. I have seen how talented you are and it would be a crying shame for you not to explore your gift. I don't care if you decide to only ever take photographs or paint for your own satisfaction, and I have the resources to ensure that you can indulge your passion. I love you, Baby and this gives me so much pleasure… and you know," Edward's voice took on a devilish lilt, "You need to take many… many more photos to fill my 'Isabella' wall… just think of all the time it will take…" Bella felt her knees begin to buckle, as Edward's voice grow deeper, softer, it drew her in and Bella felt her pussy tingle as her juice flooded her panties.

"Oh-God… Edward…" she muttered as his one hand moved under her top. His finger plucked at her nipple. His other hand moved down to grip the moist heat radiating from her jeans.

"Hmmm… it's time, Isabella, come." Edward was walking out of the door when Bella opened her eyes.

Her mind was foggy. She felt off kilter, slightly intoxicated. She stumbled slightly as she hurried out of the dark room and then the studio.

The playroom door was open.

Bella walked in quickly. Edward was nowhere to be seen but Bella saw the cushion in the middle of the floor. She fingered her top and jeans, unsure of what to do.

Finally she decided to throw caution to the wind and she undressed and put her folded clothes on the chair next to the door. Her sneakers and socks were placed neatly beneath the seat.

Bella quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair. She plaited it in one thick braid down her back and secured it with a tie that she kept on the counter. She used the toilet and washed her hands before returning to the pillow. She dropped to her knees and opened her legs shoulder width.

She put her hands behind her back and lowered her head.

Bella breathed slowly, allowing the sound of her breathing to calm her erratic heartbeats.

Suddenly she felt the air change. The atmosphere all around her became charged and Bella heard her breathing quicken.

_Master's here._

Bella swallowed loudly as his bare feet came into view.

Bella licked her lips and heard Edward chuckle.

"It's been a while, Isabella." His voice said.

Bella stayed quiet. Edward reached out and ran a hand over her smooth hair.

"Good girl. Now you may answer me"

"Yes Sir"

"What do you want to do today, Isabella?"

Bella didn't hesitate. "Whatever pleases you, Sir?" She said.

"Hmm, you really shouldn't have said that, Isabella…"

Edward's retort made Bella want to flinch and she fought hard not to.

Edward's hand soothed her shoulder and collarbone; it moved over the swell of her breast and tweaked first one and then the other nipple, causing them to harden even more.

Bella didn't move.

Edward smiled and pulled her black leather-training collar out of his pocket. Bella felt the buckle slide into place and the D ring brushed against the pulse beating in her throat.

"Very good, Little Girl. Look at me."

Bella looked up at Edward. She saw that he had changed and was wearing a black button down shirt that was open with black soft looking jeans.

"I want to go over some ground rules for today and Wednesday's play during lunch. You are to prepare lunch now. Set our places at the kitchen table so that we can talk freely, but respectfully, understand?"

Bella nodded.

"I want to put my Christmas present up while you make lunch, so come and call me when it is ready." Edward said.

Bella nodded.

"Let me hear you, Isabella."

"I understand, Master." She said.

"Stand up, Isabella."

Bella didn't hesitate.

"There's one more thing." Edward said and he turned clothes hook next to the door.

He held out a short, black satin robe. "You are to wear only this today, when I allow you to wear something, of course."

Bella didn't move and Edward smiled his pleasure. "Very good. Now put your arms out."

Bella did so and Edward slipped the robe around her. He pulled her towards him as he held the tie firmly in his hands.

Bella moved forward until she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She felt goose bumps break out on her exposed skin.

Edward's eyes darkened as he looked down into her large brown eyes.

"Go and make lunch now, Isabella…" he said as he brushed his thumb across her flushed cheek.

Bella didn't show her disappointment. She nodded once and then lowered her eyes as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Bella felt as if every nerve ending in her body was exposed.

She shook her head slightly as she quickly set a pot of water to boil on the stove.

_Concentrate!_ She told herself.

Bella worked quickly, making a ground meat pasta sauce with fresh herbs.

She set two places at the kitchen table, one at the head and one to the right.

Bella set the table with fresh shavings of parmesan cheese and she set a glass of fresh fruit juice at each place setting.

The aromatic sauce bubbled and Bella turned it down as she put the fresh pasta into the boiling salt water.

She quickly cast an appraising eye over the table. The meal was ready.

She drained the pasta and turned the sauce off.

Bella quickly went upstairs. She could hear Edward moving around in the playroom.

Edward was standing back staring at the photographs on the far wall. He was pleased with the result.

He heard Bella on the stairs, but he ignored her as he picked up his tools.

Edward turned and saw Bella kneeling just outside the playroom doorway.

"Isabella, you may speak." He prompted.

"Lunch is ready, Master." Bella said. Edward noted that she hadn't looked up to see what he was doing.

_Good Little Girl._

"Let's go eat." Edward said and Bella waited until she heard his footfall on the stairs before she moved.

She followed him to the kitchen.

"It smells really good in here, I'm hungry." Edward commented as Bella set a steaming plate in front of him.

She smiled and quickly dished up her own lunch. She slid into the seat beside him and waited.

Edward nodded slightly as he took his first mouthful.

"Hmm, this is great! Eat, Isabella." He said.

Bella realized that she too was hungry but she was also excited about what they were going to do, so she took frequent, small bites.

"Slow down, Little Girl, there is no hurry." Edward admonished Bella gently.

Bella gave him a small smile and took a sip of her juice.

Edward looked at Bella until she picked up her fork again and began eating.

When he was satisfied that she had eaten enough and she pushed her plate away from her Edward spoke.

"Okay, I'm not going to push you too far today, Isabella. I do want to explore some activities though and if you feel that it is getting too much for you, you have to safe word. This is about practicing so that you will feel confident to serve me at the party on Friday night." Edward began and Bella nodded.

"Look at me, Isabella." Edward said and Bella's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Let me give you some rules for today and Wednesday. All of your normal rules will apply while you are collared. You will sleep in your room both nights, this is to give you time to reflect and process what we did and to also give you time to write any questions down that you may have. You need your rest this week. I want you to get a full eight hours rest time. I also expect you use your safe words at any time. Do you understand, Isabella?" Edward made sure that he maintained eye contact with her to gauge her reactions.

Bella answered "Yes Master, I understand".

"Good, I asked you when we left this morning to think about this and so now I would like you to tell me, respectfully what specifically you want me to help you with."

Bella had thought of little else when they had left Cullen Crest that morning. She was ready with her answer.

"I would like to have clear instructions on how I must behave in the company of others, Sir. I would also like us to go over non verbal signals that I may use if there is a problem, so that I don't have to talk out of turn." Bella looked away for a moment and took another sip of juice before she looked back at Edward.

His eyes softened as he took in the vulnerable expression in her eyes.

Bella's hand snaked up and she fingered the D ring at her throat. "I don't want to disappoint you, Master. I only want to please you…" she whispered.

Edward reached across the table and took one of Bella's hands in his.

"I'm glad to hear that, Little Girl." He said softly.

Edward pulled back again and took a drink of juice. Bella was watching him

"First of all, there is nothing to be afraid of! I want you to understand that right now. You are going to be fine! If we get to the end of our session on Wednesday night and you are not happy, you must tell me! In fact, even if we are walking out of the door on Friday night and you want to back out, you must tell me. There will be no repercussions at all for this, do you understand?" Edward spoke quietly and with authority as he looked at Bella.

"Yes Master." She said relaxing a little bit more.

Edward nodded to her juice glass. "Finish up your juice and then I would like you to clean up the kitchen. When you are finished, please come to my office." Edward got up and brushed a hand over the top of Bella's hair.

Bella finished her juice and she cleaned up the kitchen. She decided to serve soup that Maggie had frozen as well as fresh bread and grilled cheese for supper that night, so she put the soup on the defrosting tray.

Bella wanted to use the guest bathroom, but decided against it. If she were at the party, she would have to ask Master's permission…

_Well, there's no time like the present_, she thought and she made her way to the doorway of Edward's office.

Edward looked up from behind his desk.

"Let's begin, Isabella: If you come into a room when I am already in it, you are to drop to your knees as if you are in your inspection position, except, if we are in company, you are to put your thighs together and your hands folded in your lap. Your head is to be down and you are not to speak. Don't worry, I will not forget about you and when I see you there, I may choose to either call you to come inside or I will let you stay outside. You are to kneel to the right of the door, where you can be seen, but where you are not in the way. If there is someone standing in the way, or another sub is kneeling there already, you may enter the room and kneel next to the doorway against the wall. If you need to leave a room and you are already on your knees, you will wait for my permission to leave, and then you will kiss my hand or my fingers before you get up. Do you understand everything I have told you?" Edward noticed that Bella's cheeks were slightly flushed.

_Is she excited or afraid?_

Bella didn't hesitate, "I understand Master." She said.

Edward stared at her for a moment as if he was trying to gauge the truth of her words.

He nodded, "Very well, for the rest of today, and for Wednesday, this will be the protocol every time you enter a room or leave a room. Do it now." He said.

Edward could feel his already hard cock jerk as he watched Bella drop to her knees just outside his door.

"We are alone, Isabella. I want your thighs open now." He said quietly hissing silently as Bella complied.

"Beautiful. Come here." He said.

Bella looked up and bit her lip as she got hesitantly to her feet. Edward could see the question in her eyes.

"Ask" he prompted.

"Master, must I walk or crawl to you? What then? " She asked, making sure to keep her eyes down. Bella was shocked at her own question; she felt the deep red blush sweep up her skin.

_Crawl? Where the fuck did that come from? _Why did the thought of crawling to her Master make her ache deep down…?

Edward stared at Bella for a moment stunned into silence. _What?_

He felt pre cum leak from his tip as the visual of Isabella crawling across the floor to his feet made him almost loose control.

_Oh hell YES!_

Instead he cleared his throat and he spoke as nonchalantly as possible, "It depends on what I decide at the time, but for now, you may walk to me and find out what happens next."

Edward saw a flicker of disappointment cross Bella's face and then it was gone as she walked to him slowly.

_Did she want to crawl to him?_

He filed that information away for a later discussion.

Bella walked forward. Edward was almost sure that she was flushed from arousal and as she got closer he noticed that her chest was also a lovely rosy hue. That together with the fact that her nipples looked like hard little pebbles beneath the robe was a sure sign that Bella was enjoying every moment of her 'lesson'.

Edward wondered if it was the fact that he was instructing her every move or if she actually enjoyed the slight humiliation of submitting to him. Edward had noticed before that Bella seemed to enjoy this.

He decided to file that information away for later use.

"When you get to me, you will kneel at my feet. You will kiss my hand or the top of my shoe if my hand is not accessible to you. You may then put your head on my knee."

Bella could feel the wetness between her legs. The heat from her cheeks and chest was making her hot and she could feel moisture on her upper lip.

_I can't believe how turned on I am just at the thought of being 'forced' to submit openly to Master! _

Bella head was filled with images of being surrounded by people and kneeling before her Master; of kissing his shoes or his hand; feeling his hand on her head or fondling her breasts as he held a conversation with another Dom… _oh my… perhaps servicing him…_

Edward's stern voice and sharp slap on her ass pulled Bella back to earth with a bang.

She looked up quickly and saw his eyes darken and she lowered them again.

"Isabella! I will not repeat myself! You have to pay attention at all time! Keep your eyes open and your head in the moment – all the time!" Edward was glaring at her darkly.

Bella felt a stone settle in her stomach as she heard the displeasure in his voice.

"I'm sorry Master. It won't happen again." She said quickly. Bella tried to stand still but she really needed to go to the bathroom.

"Master… permission to speak please?" She whispered as she felt Edward continue to stare at her.

"What is it, Isabella?" His voice was sterner than before, but there was no hint of anger.

Bella took a breath, "I need to use the bathroom, if it pleases you Master."

Edward smiled, "this is a good time to practice then. Okay, kneel down next to me."

Bella felt her breathing quicken as she concentrated on the task ahead.

She sank to her knees bent over to kiss the top of his foot.

Edward had to close his eyes, so as his cock twitched painfully. _He was going to shoot his cum into his jeans if he carried on like this!_

Bella felt a hand on her head.

"Good girl. Now ask me again." Edward's voice sounded forced and strained.

Bella frowned; she wanted to do this right. She sat up and put her head on his knee. Bella turned her face so that her mouth was touching his leg.

"Master if it pleases you, may I use the bathroom?" Bella said and waited.

"Very good. Now if I am talking; what do you do?"

Bella thought hard for a moment and then she rested her head on his knee again. This time she lifted her head and ran her one hand down the back of his leg from his knee to his calf. She kept her movement to a minimum, but enough to get his attention.

"Good girl. Very good! You may go, but remember what to do…" Edward cautioned.

Bella nodded slightly as she took Edward's hand that had been resting on his knee and brought it to her mouth. Edward hissed as her soft lips pressed against the inside of his fingers. He felt her breath on his hand, hot, damp, and quick.

Just as Edward was about to lose control Bella pulled away and rose to her feet. She turned and left the room quickly.

Edward sank back in his chair and let out a breath that he just realized that he had been holding.

Fuck me! _Who knew that tutoring was such a turn on_? He thought with a wry smile.

Edward needed to get some distance from Bella, but the images of her played around in his mind. He needed release or else his concentration was going to be shot for the rest of the day!

Edward felt rather than saw a movement and looked up. Isabella knelt just outside the door, her legs open wide, and her hands folded gently in her lap.

_So fucking beautiful!_

"Come Isabella." Edward stood up as Bella walked towards him. He could see how her lips were a bit swollen from her biting them.

She sank to her knees and bent low to the carpet as she kissed his feet.

"Isabella, look at me." Edward ground out.

Bella sat up in her kneeling position quickly and tilted her head to look at him. Her braid fell over one shoulder.

Edward wanted to fist that rope of hair as he drove his cock into her dripping pussy and he just knew that she was dripping, the smell of her juices was like a drug to him.

"I want your complete honesty now. Tell me, why you are aroused?" he asked as he stood staring into her heavy lidded eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure myself Master. Part of me is aroused at hearing you tell me what to do, the prospect of pleasing you excites me, but there is something else… I think…" Bella's cheeks went scarlet and Edward watched as she licked moisture off the top of her lip.

"I think that I like the idea of having to performs these acts, random things for you in front of others… feeling their eyes on me, ignoring them as I concentrate only on you. Being forced to do things or the possibility of having to do things that you wouldn't let anyone else do for you…" Bella's voice tapered off as she looked down to his groin as his cock twitched again.

Bella echoed Edward's quiet moan and she licked her lips again.

_PLEASE!_

No longer able to stand the tension, Edward pulled his shirt off and opened the snap of his jeans. He hissed as he lowered the zip, being extra careful as his cock was pressed again the teeth.

He lowered his jeans and let them fall around his ankles.

Bella gasped as Edward's cock sprang free looking swollen and red, the tip was red and Bella leaned forward as she watched pre-cum leek and run down the thick length.

Edward closed his eyes briefly; the release of his cock was blissful.

He stepped back and walked over to the couch. He sat down and leaned back, almost sprawling on the seat.

"You have to follow me; when I walk, you will follow. If it is a short distance, you will crawl. If it is upstairs or outside, I will give you permission verbally to stand up. Your side pressed against my side, you just behind me, to my right. I will feel your body heat at all times, or there will be repercussions, now come here." Edward said, his voice roughened by desire.

Bella didn't take her eyes off Edward's cock. She was a sub on a mission. He had a thick cock that needed taking care of and she was eager to prove her worthiness.

Bella felt the wetness on her upper thighs as she crawled towards her Master, her gaze never leaving his leaking dick.

Edward opened his legs wide so that Bella could crawl between them. She knelt again.

"Isabella, if there was a room full of people here and I told you to pleasure my cock with your mouth, what would your safe word be?"

She licked her lips, "Now?"

"Yes"

"Green Master"

Edward groaned inwardly.

"If I told you to take off your clothes so that you could fuck me with your tits or if I wanted to take you on all fours and there were people here, what would your word be?"

Bella swallowed loudly, "Green… Master."

_DO IT! DO IT! FUCK ME! Oh please, please fuck me!_

"If I wanted to fuck your mouth and give you no pleasure in return, what would your word be?"

No hesitation, "Green, Master, my word is Green!"

Edward could hear the impatience in her voice.

"Then do it, now Isabella" he said quietly.

Bella almost fell on top of his cock.

Her mouth was open and sucking almost before he had finished his sentence.

"This is for my pleasure, Little Girl, fuck me hard with your hot little mouth and make me cum down your throat. Do you care if anyone watches? Do you care if they see that you love to suck my cock? That you love to lick my balls! Do you care if they see how you open your pretty throat up so that you can swallow more of my cock? You are such a pretty little cock sucker, aren't you, little Girl?" Edward's hands rested on the top of Bella's head.

He dare not grip her hair, because it would take the last of his control not to shove his cock down her throat and fuck it until he came and came and came….

Bella hummed her agreement around his pulsating length as she licked and sucked, dragging her teeth ever so gently over the skin.

Edward hands shook slightly.

_Had he ever desired her more?_

"Suck me harder and relax your throat… that's it… fuck… oh fuck! Fuck! ISABELLA!" Edward shouted and his entire body convulsed as Bella hollowed her cheeks out and she swallowed the tip of his cock.

Just then she felt his balls tightened and she began to make a swallowing motion. That sensation on the sensitive head sent Edward's cum shooting down her throat.

Bella chocked slightly with the force of his climax. She recovered quickly as she swallowed everything that he had to give her.

Bella could feel her own arousal was only seconds away. She kept her legs open because she was too afraid that if she brought them together, the slight friction would send her over the edge.

Slowly she pulled her mouth off him; she pulled away and held his relaxing cock gently in her hand as she licked him clean.

Finally Bella sat back onto her heels. She was thirsty but she lowered her head until her forehead rested against Edward's knee.

There was a long period of silence, filled only with the sound of their harsh breathing as it slowly got quieter and more controlled.

Eventually Edward tapped Bella's shoulder. "That is my signal for you to move, Isabella. You are to obey without hesitation." He said quietly.

Bella scooted backwards and to the side so that Edward could get up.

As he did so, he stroked her head, "That was incredible, Little Girl…"

Edward picked up his jeans and shirt and he turned away to pick up a bottle of water from his desk that he opened and passed it to Bella silently.

Bella ducked her head to hide her smile. It made her giddy to know that she could excite him and then bring him such pleasure! She drank half the contents of the water bottle.

Edward walked into the guest bathroom and splashed water on his face.

_Fuck me! That was amazing!_

He could still feel the effects of her mouth on him. Edward washed himself and his hands and got dressed once again.

He walked back into the study and found Isabella kneeling on the floor next to his chair, her hands clasped lightly in her lap, her eyes downcast.

Edward saw that she had finished the bottle of water.

"Are you still thirsty, Isabella?" He asked.

"No thank you Master." Bella said quietly.

"If you are thirsty during the party, you are to tell me immediately, do you understand? You will not drink or eat anything from anyone else but me, unless I specifically tell you that you may and that will only be in very unusual circumstances."

Bella nodded.

Edward stared at her for a moment and then he walked around the desk and sat down.

"Isabella, look at me" His voice was warm and loving.

Bella immediately looked up at Edward.

"You have done very well today so far, and I am very pleased with you." Bella blushed slightly as she smiled up at Edward, her love and trust shining in her eyes.

"Now, I have some work to do, but I thought that you deserve a little reward first. What do you think?" He asked.

Bella looked at Edward for a moment. She sincerely hoped that her reward would be Edward allowing her to climax, because she was dripping down her legs!

"If it would please you Master…" Bella whispered, but Edward could see the way her eyes suddenly seemed to get over bright and the two bright pink spots that appeared high on her cheek bones.

"Stand up for me…"

Bella complied, almost tripping over her feet to do so.

"Come and sit on my desk, here in front of me…" Edward gestured to his desk.

Bella began to move some papers that were in front of Edward on the place he was indicating, but she quickly felt a sharp sting on her ass which stopped her.

"I never told you to do that, Isabella! Now once more: come and sit here!" Edward a spot that was directly in front of him on his desk, facing the windows.

Bella climbed carefully onto the table and as she did so, she quickly glanced over Edward's shoulder to see if anyone was around. The view from Edward's study was of part of the sweeping driveway and the lawn's on the side of the house.

Bella saw a movement out of the corner of her eye a split second before the edge of the crop hit her inner thigh. Bella hissed at the sting against her skin.

"Concentrate!" Edward spat the word out and Bella felt the scarlet hue flooding her chest and cheeks as she bit her lip. Bella felt Edward's fingers under her chin, and she had to resist the urge to pull her face away from him.

Bella hadn't even noticed that Edward had brought a riding crop down from upstairs and it had been sitting on his desk.

_Fuck it! Bella, you idiot! He gives you one little task…._ Bella felt misery wash over her.

Edward tilted Bella's chin until her big, unsure gaze met his annoyed one.

Edward's thumb brushed over Bella's bottom lip that was caught between her teeth. He tugged it slightly until she let it go.

Edward sighed and gazed into her eyes steadily, until Bella relaxed again as he gently caressed her jaw with one finger as he stroked her slightly open thighs with his free hand. Never going higher than her upper thigh.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Bella finally allowed the tension to seep out of her neck and shoulders. She concentrated on the feeling of his gossamer touch on her face and thighs. She could _smell_ her arousal and so she knew that he could as well.

The thought didn't embarrass her the way it would normally. She _wanted_ him to know that she was aroused, ready, waiting …

Bella's breathing became louder, _fuck! _She could feel her juices running between her legs…

It seemed like hours and yet it was only about fifteen minutes later that Edward broke the silence.

First of all he reached up to the tie at Bella's waist. He undid it and pushed the gown off her shoulders. It pooled around her hips on his desk.

Bella didn't move, but once again her breathing changed before she brought it back under control.

Next Edward brought his hands down to her knees where he gently pushed them apart.

Wide apart.

Bella hissed. Half in anticipation and half in protest, they were both aware that the blinds and curtains in the study were wide open to allow the weak afternoon sun to shine in; it also allowed anyone who was walking around the grounds to have a perfect view of the naked beauty on the desk.

Bella felt her skin tingling with excitement.

_What does this mean?_ Bella wondered for a second, before she cast it to the back of her mind.

_Concentrate on Master!_ She admonished herself.

Edward knew when Bella was one hundred percent focused on him and his movements alone.

He could feel her energy begin to centre in the centre of her wet core. Her nipples were dark and hard and Edward could almost feel them crying for some attention.

He gave a half smirk – he had just the thing…

Edward opened his top drawer and Bella's eyes got wide when she saw a pair of nipple clamps.

"Keep your eyes on me Isabella. I want you to watch what I am doing, understand?"

"Yes Master" Bella muttered.

Edward quickly covered her nipples with his fingers and plucked and twisted them so that they became distended and even harder, they were aching, throbbing and it felt so good to Bella that if Edward continued to touch her breasts, she was going to climax.

"M-master…" Bella hated speaking out of turn, but she knew that she was so close…

"Just wait Isabella… look into my eyes..." Bella eyes flew up from his hands on her breasts to stare into his emerald green orbs.

Edward could see how aroused she was becoming. She was close, very close.

"Who do you live to please, Isabella?"

Bella closed her eyes for a second and took a calming breath.

"Only you, Master" her voice was strained.

"Do you care who sees you?"

"N-no…" Bella stuttered a bit.

"Are you sure about that?" Edward's voice was marginally sterner.

"Yes, yes I am. I don't care who sees me" Bella said and this time her voice was stronger.

"Will you fuck your wet little pussy with your fingers right here if I asked you too?"

Bella moaned at the imagery but pulled herself back to concentrate.

"Yes Master"

"Will you fuck yourself up the ass with a butt plug right here, if I asked you to?"

This time Bella couldn't help the moan that escaped. She blinked at the noise and shook her head slightly as if to clear it.

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl, Isabella, now take a deep breath…"

The next moment Bella felt the clamp close over first one and then the other nipple.

Bella's thighs began to shake, as she felt the fluid gush out of her, onto Edward's desk.

"Look at me, Isabella…" Edward's quiet voice made her look up.

"Pick a number between two and nine, Little Girl." Edward said with a smirk, his eyes were glistening with mischief.

Bella frowned, "um, seven…" she whispered.

_What the fuck was he up to?_

Edward grinned suddenly and Bella felt her stomach flutter. _Oh Shit!_

"Good girl, now deep breathe in again…"

Bella frowned slightly. She was confused; both nipple clamps were on. She felt a slight tug and looked down in time to see Edward's nimble fingers place the third clamp onto her clitoris after he had pulled the hood back slightly.

Bella inhaled sharply.

"Master…" she said in warning, her voice high, almost keening.

"Shh, you can do this, look at me. Isabella! Look at me. I will count down from seven when I reach one you are going to cum for me, do you understand?" Edward spoke sternly enough to get Bella's attention.

She nodded.

"You have earned yourself, seven tugs on my favorite little toy… hmmm; I am being very lenient today… are you ready?"

Bella nodded and licked her lips.

Edward nodded to himself as he picked up the chain of the clit and nipple clamps in one hand and the riding crop in the other.

"You keep those legs open wide for me now, Sub!"

Bella looked down, she wanted to see.

Bella gasped as she felt a sharp tug on the chain that sent a shockwave through all of her nerve endings followed closely by a sharp sting to her clit and one to her entrance.

"Seven" Edward's voice was like black velvet.

Tug

Sting

"Six"

Bella felt her pussy begin to contract. Her hand balled into fists on each side of her body. Bella thought about her words, her vows to obey…

"Five"

Tug

_FUCK!_

Sting

Sting

Sting

Bella felt the sweat break out on her upper lip.

"Four"

This time there was a harder tug – pulling upwards and outwards.

Bella gasped and she was sure that she was going to pee – she felt so heavy, so open…

Edward snapped the crop against her inter thighs this time, not touching her pussy.

"Three"

The tug was softer but no less electrifying.

Bella tensed waiting…

Nothing came and her eyes shot open to look into Edward's slightly amused gaze.

"Almost, Little Girl" he said as if he knew that any more stimulation would send her over the edge.

"Two"

The tug was hard but it was quickly followed by another.

"One – NOW! Cum for me now, Isabella!" Edward spoke up as he tugged long and hard, as he began to rein little stings from the crop onto her open core, her clit, labia into her entrance.

Bella screamed in a blinding convulsion that over took her when Edward threw the crop down and suddenly pushed two fingers inside her.

Edward moved quickly as he saw Bella's cum pouring out of her. He attached his mouth to her and he drank down her cum with greedy lips.

Bella was panting bent over, her forehead touched Edward's back as he sucked her essence out of her, making Bella cum again.

She was whimpering, tears of release poured down her cheeks as she babbled.

Edward gently released the clamp on her clit, and Bella grunted her discomfort. He shushed her by laving her sensitive spot with his flat tongue in gentle strokes.

Gently he pushed her to sit up again and with a look he removed the nipple clamps.

Immediately Edward palmed her breasts, kneading them tenderly.

Edward got up and picked Bella up in his arms.

He carried her up to her bedroom. She was vaguely aware of the fact that her bed had been turned down at some stage.

Edward lay her down and covered her with the down duvet and comforter.

He walked over and closed the curtains.

He came and sat on the side of the bed, running his fingers over Bella's cheeks and neck.

_She was so tired…_

"Session is over Isabella… sleep now…" Bella was sleeping before she heard anymore.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: Hello? Are you still there? What did you think of their first practice session? Hmmm, what about the things that Bella is learning about herself – good or bad, a bit unsettling maybe?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**This week I am going with a few new stories that I have started reading (I read A LOT okay!). These are all fairly new, but I am so hooked on them – they are different in that each is a completely different story to 'the norm' (IS there a norm in the world of ff?) – Anyhoo – please check them out – you won't be sorry. **

**Till next time,**

**Michele**

**Across the****Universe**** by angelanharvey3 (ff & twcs)**

**Edward isn't a vampire, but he is otherworldly… quite literally. He's from another planet, a place where giants roam the world and live in suburban neighborhoods with advanced technology. Oh, and they also abduct humans from planet Earth and keep them as pets. What happens when Bella is captured in 'the wild' and shipped to Exotics Inc the same day that lonely Edward comes in looking for a sweet companion? AU *DARK THEMES / SPANKS***

Oh my – I love Angela and I am totally hooked on Personality and Intertwined – this is different, so keep an open mind. If you can do the slightly "left of centre story" – read this!

**Cotton Creek by rtgirl (ff)**

**Summary: Bella is a travel nurse who moves every six months. Edward is a music teacher in a small southern town who gave up his Nashville dreams to return home. She never knew what a home was… until he gave her one.**

A southern Edward – lazy days and heated nights - this girl is all about the slow burn – please check it out!

**The Vineyard by ericanoelle180 (twcs)**

**SUMMERY: France 1830 - After the betrayal and death of his wife, Englishman Edward Cullen is bitter by love. But when he meets a tradesmen's daughter who was everything his ****late wife wasn't, Edward finds himself giving his heart to a woman who he, in the past, would deem improper. With duties of society and burdens of the past pushing them in all directions, will the two lovers be able to give themselves everything their hearts desire?**

I started reading this because I liked the banner – (being honest here people!) and I loved the first chapter – I'm not usually a fan of period pieces but this Bella is wonderful, feisty to say the least. Take a gander at it!

**Fiorella's Picks for this week:**

**Here We Go Again by ButterflyBetty**** - ****Bella Swan is starting a new job with the FBI. Not only does she have to prove to the boys that she belongs but she has to face the demons from her past before they find her. NC-17 for language and lemons B/E, R/Em, A/J, Es/C **– If you want a fun and quick read this is the story for you. It is the typical new agent coming on to a team full of males that have bigger egos then there can cash cheque's. It has a little bit of suspense in here as well. I loved reading it and it is complete, so that is just an added bonus.

**When I'm Gone by ButterflyBetty**** - Bella thinks she has her life figured out. She has the best father and brother but all too soon her life comes shattering down around her. Will Edward be able to help her? E/B, Em/R, J/A AH & NC-17 for lemons.** – This one I am going to warn you to make sure that you have tissues are really close; you really are going to need them with this story. Bella is a cheerleader with her whole life in front of her when she meets Edward and then only a few days later find out that she is going to die. You go through the struggle of a young teenager having to struggle with chemo, and wondering if she is going to make it to the next Christmas let alone go to her graduation. This one definitely pulls on your heartstrings. Once again this story is finished so you will not need to wait for the ending.

**A Dark New World by MidnightKat**** - ****Vampires no longer hide. They rule the world. This dark new world is led by a coven of arrogant, domineering and ruthless vampires... The Cullen men. Are they all that they seem? Can they be tamed? Definitely ADULTS only... Wicked and Warped in the beginning.** - If you have not heard of this story then you are definitely missing out and you need to just cut and paste this into the search now. MidnightKat has created her on unique world of Vampires and they rule the world in this story. Bella take the place of her father and is sent to serve and service the Cullens. Her first experience of them was in no way how you would want to be introduced to anyone. But it gets better for her it goes along and Bella falls for not one but two of the Cullen men. All I have to say is keep and open mind to this dangerous world.

**When the Missing Come Home**** by ****nails233 – "We found her Chief Swan, she's ALIVE! We found Isabella!" Alive? She had really survived the last ten years? They said I was going home but where was home now? OOC AU Dark themed you've been warned. No rape! But there is talk about slaves and abuse Bella x Edward – **I have only started this one, but so far I am hooked to see how vampire Edward is going to get Bella out of her submissive lifestyle that she has lived for the last 10 years. The family are all helping her and reconditioning her to live a normal healthy life independently. Give it a go you won't be disappointed.


	47. Chapter 47

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA; WE TAKE 'EM PLACES THEY'VE NEVER BEEN!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX AND BDSM SO, IF YOU ARE NOT 18 OR YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SORT OF THING – PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

**Quick note of caution: I don't think you are going to like this chapter too much, even Fiorella ranted on for pages at me for writing it, but it stands as it is. Remember, to please have a little faith in me… Michele **

**Readers this is Fiorella, just to set the record straight as much as I was angry with chapter it really needed to happen. Once you read the next chapter you will understand this has been building for a while between these two crazy kids. Just remember whatever you send Michele will not be any worse than what I said to her, I actually feel bad. Michele, sorry to give you that heart attack on Thursday night my time. **

_Last time…_

_He carried her up to her bed room. She was vaguely aware of the fact that her bed had been turned down at some stage._

_Edward lay her down and covered her with the down duvet and comforter._

_He walked over and closed the curtains._

_He came and sat on the side of the bed, running his fingers over Bella's cheeks and neck._

She was so tired…

"_Session is over Isabella… sleep now…" Bella was sleeping before she heard anymore._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 47**

After Bella fell asleep, Edward had checked her body over, making sure that she was okay and then suddenly she had begun shaking. Edward had rubbed her arms and legs, which had been cold. Edward was worried and after trying unsuccessfully to wake Isabella he had placed a frantic phone call to Jasper, who had calmed him down long enough to reassure him that Bella was only coming down from sub space. Upon Jasper's advice, Edward had wrapped her in the soft blanket that lay across the bottom of her bed. Edward had pulled a pair of Bella's favorite fluffy cotton socks on her cold feet.

Slowly, the shaking had stop and she had slipped into an easy sleep. Edward had lay next to her reading through her journal until Bella began to stir an hour later.

Bella woke up to find that she was wrapped up like a burrito in bed. She wiggled around, trying to loosen her arms, only to have a heavy arm stop her movement.

"Need to pee." Bella mumbled, still half asleep.

Edward sat up chuckling and he pulled the duvet to one side and helped her out of the wool throw that he had used earlier to stop her body shaking.

Bella felt a little fuzzy as she made her way into her bathroom. She remembered being in Edward's study.

_Oh. The session in the study… wow…_

Bella washed her hands and face when she was finished and quickly brushed her hair out and she braided it again, neatly.

She looked at the collar around her neck and fingered the D ring.

Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks had two bright spots of color. Bella frowned slightly as she thought about their session.

She was a little unsettled by the fact that she had cum with such intensity just from the sound of Edward's voice and the clamps! Bella had always liked using clamps, but this had been different. This was so intense; she had felt as if all of her senses had exploded with an overload of sensation.

Bella heard Edward moving in her bedroom and she quickly dried her hands and walked into the room, only to drop to her knees inside the door of the bathroom.

Edward was sitting up on the side of the now neatly made bed. He smiled when he saw Bella kneeling before him.

"Isabella, you don't need to kneel in here, this is your space. Come here, please". He said quietly and Bella got to her feet and stood before him.

Edward reached out his hand and pulled her to sit down next to him.

He cupped her face in his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

Bella shrugged slightly.

"A bit um, disorientated, but otherwise, I am fine thank you Master; thank you for asking." Bella said.

Edward shook his head, "No, you need to eat something to get your blood sugar levels up. I've put out some clothes for you. Let me help you."

Bella was about to protest, but she swallowed her retort. Although Edward was in her room, he was still her Master and she was wearing his collar and Bella had learned enough to know that taking care of her was one of her Master's 'duties' and one that he relished.

So she just put her arms up and allowed Edward to dress her in a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants. Bella bit back a smile; Edward didn't waste any time with underwear, but he was handling her as if she was made of fine china!

Edward was wearing a dark green t-shirt with black sleep pants and as always, he looked as if he had just stepped from between the pages of GQ.

Bella waited until Edward turned to the door and she stepped back, waiting for him.

Edward smiled with pleasure as he walked ahead of Bella downstairs.

Bella was careful to walk one step behind him, keeping slightly to his right side.

Once in the kitchen, Edward made Bella sit at the kitchen counter. She saw that he had prepared a fruit salad with yoghurt and honey as well as her strawberry/chocolate protein shake.

Bella smiled her thanks and waited for Edward.

He looked at her with a frown.

"Eat Isabella" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Bell fidgeted in her seat and Edward knew that she was burning to ask something.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What about you Master? You also need …" she got no further.

Edward held up a hand to silence her.

"_Absolute and immediate obedience_, Isabella. If I decide to feed you at the party, you are _not_ to question me, are we clear?" Edward's voice was stern and unrelenting and Bella nodded miserably.

She suddenly felt like crying and she knew that it was just the chemical levels in her body that were adjusting from her sub space, but still.

She hunched over her bowl and picked up her spoon. Slowly she ate, not looking up, even though she could feel Edward's eyes boring a hole into her.

Once she had finished eating and drinking her shake she got up quietly and put her plates in the dishwasher.

Edward was leaning against the kitchen cupboards with his arms folded over his chest and his one foot crossing the other. He pursed his lips as he watched Bella put her plate and glass in the dishwasher. Edward could see that she was feeling unsure of herself and that her emotions were a little scattered. Jasper had reminded him that this could happen and he had made a couple of suggestions about the rest of the day's practice.

Bella looked around and wondered if she should begin dinner. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost 5 pm, not late enough for dinner. She saw Edward watching her from the corner of her eye.

She felt unsure of what to do next. Her Master seemed to be waiting for her to do something. Bella suddenly realized that she was standing and she sank down to the floor next to Edward's legs. As his arms were folded, Bella knelt down and kissed the top of Edward's foot and then she leaned her head against his leg.

Bella closed her eyes. She could feel tears pricking behind her closed lids. She hated feeling so off kilter! Suddenly Edward sat down next to Bella, she sat up in shock and moved backwards but his hands shot out to stop her.

"Look at me, Little Girl."

After taking a couple of calming breaths Bella raised her eyes to meet his. Under the warmth of his loving gaze, Bella couldn't stop the small sob that escaped her throat.

Edward made a noise, almost like a growl and the next thing she was sitting in his lap, with her legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into his embrace.

Edward rocked them as he whispered words of love into her ear. After long moments of just the sound of there breathing was heard, Edward lifted his head and tipped her chin to look at her.

"Better?" He asked and he leaned forward to kiss her parted lips softly and he brushed a few errant tears off her cheeks.

Bella smiled at him shakily and nodded. "Thank you Master. I needed that…" she said as she hugged Edward tightly one more time and then climbed off his lap.

Edward got to his feet and pulled Bella to hers.

"I would like to eat supper at 6.45 p.m. in the dining room tonight, if you are feeling up to it?" He said.

Bella nodded at first but when Edward frowned slightly she spoke up, "I am fine Master and I want to carry on, please." Bella was careful not to sound demanding, but Edward had promised that she would be collared all night and she didn't want him to go back on that!

Edward looked at Bella for a long moment. Bella moved into her standing position, with her legs apart and her hands behind her back. She dropped her head down as she ground her teeth together with determination. She was not some weakling that needed to go to bed just because she had a climax!

Edward sighed_, she is so fucking stubborn!_

Even though Bella moved with ease into her submissive position, Edward had noticed the very slight flexing of her jaw.

Jasper had told him to suggest something that was not too taxing and nothing of a sexual nature for the evening. He rightly said that Bella then could refuse to practice further, at which point Edward should release her from her collar and just let her spend a quiet evening writing in her journal and sitting with him.

Edward straightened up, "Fine, Isabella. I will be in my study. Once you have finished preparing dinner, if there is time, you are to begin writing about our first session in your journal. I want you to drink another bottle of water before dinner. That is all for now."

Edward waited for a moment before Bella realized that he was waiting for her. She knelt down quickly and kissed the tips of his fingers.

Edward patted her head and walked out of the room.

Bella let out a small sigh. She allowed herself a smile. She knew that she had done well and she was pleased with herself, even though there had been a few times when she had needed a reminder.

Bella knew that dinner wouldn't take long to prepare, so she quickly set the dining room table for one and she prepared some vegetables for roasting.

Once the tray was in the oven, Bella sliced two crusty ciabattas and brushed them with olive oil infused with garlic and fresh herbs. She would toast them lightly under the griller and then she would add a slice of ricotta cheese to each slice and allow them to melt. Bella set the alarm on the oven for the vegetables.

Once all of her preparation was complete, Bella ran upstairs to retrieve her journal and her laptop.

She returned to the kitchen and opened a bottle of water as she sat at the kitchen table. Bella had more than enough time, over an hour left.

Bella sat tapping her pen as she thought about what had transpired between her and her Master. Bella did a quick Google search; her forehead was crinkled in confusion when she turned to her journal.

_Are you even kidding me?_

_FUCK. MY. LIFE._

**ENTRY:**

**1****ST**** PRACTICE SESSION:-**

**I'm a little shocked at something that I discovered about myself or at least I think I discovered. Am I an exhibitionist? According to the online dictionary and a couple of research sites, if I am ****then I have '...a psychological disorder causing a compulsion to show the genitals in public'!**** Seriously? **

**And I thought that I just liked Master to show me off for people. Obviously I was wrong. I can't freak out about this and I need to speak to Kate or Ali. I can't be the only person that enjoys a little public humiliation either. **

**I don't even know where this came from but after this first session, all I know is that there is almost nothing more erotic to me than having to sit at Master's feet or kiss his shoes or his hand. Having to kneel or crawl to him or to almost prostrate myself in front of him is a heady experience. And we were alone!**

**I love hearing Master give me instructions! Telling me what to do and when, going over the same instructions, trying to get me to remember what to do and making sure that I keep focusing on doing it right the first time. **

**I need to stay focused more, but sometimes I 'spaz' out; but Master always brings me back to the moment. Sometimes I just lose myself in the sensations and it's hard to concentrate on what's going on around me. I'm worried that it'll happen on Friday night and that I will embarrass Master again. I don't want to do that.**

**When I was spread out on Master's desk and he asked me if I would finger myself in the ass or my kitty for him, whether we were alone or not almost made me climax right there! While it's not the thought of people watching me that sets me off, it is rather the prospect of being observed as I pleasure Master by my display that seems to excite me. **

**I don't know if I could ever have sex in public or partake in anything sexual while others watched me. The ****idea ****of it is incredibly erotic to me for some reason!**

**I am feeling a lot more confident this time around about the party. We haven't covered everything and I know that some things will take time, but I trust Master and I know that he is not going to leave me hanging, without instruction or recourse. I am a little freaked out by the fact that Ali won't be there, she is my 'wing-man' and I know that she will always have my back as well, when Master can't be there (like in the bathroom), but Master has assured me that Kate and her Sir will be there and that's makes me feel a little better.**

**I need to do this for myself. I need to show myself that I will not crumble in the face of a couple of ****sluts ****women who think that just because they have played with my Master that they have any kind of hold on him!**

**I know that as long as I keep my mind on the objective of pleasing only Master, I cannot fail.**

Just then the alarm sounded and Bella jumped. She got up and checked the roasted vegetables that were a great alternative to serving salad in colder weather. Bella turned the oven off and moved over to the griller. She quickly put the tray of ciabatta slices in and put a soup tureen of rich beef and vegetable soup into the microwave to heat up.

It seemed that only moments later everything was ready. Bella made sure that Master's plates were waiting and so was hers. There was no way that she was making a mistake again! Not after her diabolical breakfast fiasco!

Bella knelt outside the door of the study, the door was closed. She leaned forward and knocked lightly.

"Yes, Isabella?" Edward's voice came through the door.

Bella reached up and opened the door, while making sure that she was in perfect position. She pushed the door open.

"Master, dinner is ready." Bella said, making sure that she kept her head down and her eyes on the floor in front of her.

Bella heard Edward move around his desk. She saw his feet in front of her and she realized that she was in his way.

Bella moved backwards slightly, while she mumbled an apology.

Edward smiled as he put his hand on her head to still her movements and her mouth.

"In future Isabella, why don't you wait until I answer for you to enter then you open the door, enter the room and then you can kneel. You should be in a better position then, so as not to be in the way?" there was no reproach in Edward's voice and Bella let out an inward sigh of relief.

"Yes, Master, thank you for your instructions. I'll try that." She said quietly.

Edward tapped her shoulder and Bella stood up and followed him to the dining room.

Bella pulled out the chair at the head of the table and Edward sat down.

She wasted not time in serving Edward's dinner. Edward asked for a glass of wine and Bella hurried to pour it.

Upon returning to the table she didn't hesitate but knelt down on the right hand side of his chair. Edward ignored her and began to eat.

Suddenly Bell heard him stop eating. She frowned, was something wrong? She looked up to see if his plate was empty, but she couldn't see so she rose up on her hunches slightly.

"What are you doing, Isabella?" Edward asked with an undertone of exasperation mixed with amusement.

Bella bit her lip; _oh fuck it! Just ask him!_

"Is something wrong with the meal, Master?" She asked and tried to sneak a look at the plates again.

Edward chuckled, "No, my nosey Little Girl, there's nothing wrong with the meal. In fact, I would like some more vegetables and then I would like you to bring me your journal, if you have written in it."

Bella nodded and got up.

She was stopped by Edward's voice, "What have you forgotten to do, Isabella?"

_FUCK! Just when I was doing to well – at least I thought I was…_

Bella dropped to her knees and knelt down again. Edward had picked up his spoon and so Bella leaned down and kissed his foot.

She then ran her hand down the back of Edward's calf.

"You may go, Isabella." He said.

Bella got up and picked up his empty plate and hurried to the kitchen. She was hungry, but Bella ignored her stomach pangs as she dished up another helping of the roast vegetables. She picked up her journal and tucked it under her arm.

She got to the doorway of the dining room and stopped.

_Now what? _

Bella carefully placed the plate on the floor and knelt down in position. Bella waited.

Edward look up and nodded to her, "You may serve me now Little Girl." She said.

Bella bit back a sigh and picked up the plate and got to her feet.

Bella realized that Edward was deliberately allowing her feel as uncomfortable as possible while serving him. This was a test for her to place her Master's needs and desires far above her own.

At first Bella was irritated with her Master for testing her and then she realized that it was exactly what she had asked him to do – _make sure that she didn't fail!_

_I will serve my Master with humility and honor. His pleasure is worth more than my comfort._

All of a sudden, Bella felt calm, she knew how to serve her Master and bring him the greatest pleasure._ Absolute obedience._

Bella quietly placed the hot vegetables in front of Edward and the journal to the side of his bowl. As she went to kneel down, Edward spoke again.

"Go and eat Isabella. I will come to your table when I am finished."

Bella nodded once and quickly knelt down and kissed his hand. She rose to her feet and went into the kitchen. Bella enjoyed every bite of her dinner. She realized that all of the seeming less activity during the day had heightened her appetite.

Bella finished eating her meal and put her plates into the dishwasher. While she waited for Edward she began a pot of coffee and packed herself some leftovers for lunch the next day. She rolled her eyes as she pulled out her 'lunch box'. It was a 'six-pack' soft cooler bag that Maggie had bought for her one morning.

Bella packed a flask of soup, as well as a fresh ciabatta and some fruit. Bella wondered if she could get Edward to make her a special shake for her mid morning snack. She knew if she made it herself, she would never drink it straight without gagging and she would just end up looking over her shoulder as she poured it down the sink!

Bella shook her head as she finished her lunch and put it in the fridge. The coffee was ready and she turned to ask Edward if he wanted any and found Edward leaning against the doorway.

Bella got to her knees quickly, "I'm sorry Master. I wasn't paying attention." She said quietly.

Edward walked to the table. "Relax Isabella. Why don't you pour us some coffee and come and sit down."

Bella complied; she noticed that her journal was open to her last entry. Bella felt her blush heating up her cheeks as she put Edward's mug down in front of him.

Bella sipped her coffee slowly, waiting for Edward to speak.

He had her journal open to the last entry again. Bella saw him pick up his mug and he took a sip from it and set it down again.

"Can we talk about our first 'lesson?" Bella looked up to see Edward's smirk firmly in place.

"As you wish Master." She said.

"Look at me, Isabella" Edward said and he waited until Bella looked up.

"I want you to be open and honest with me. This is your table and you may talk freely here, keeping in mind that you are to be respectful at all times, okay?" Edward asked making sure that he maintained eye contact with Bella's slightly wide eyed stare.

Bell licked her lips and nodded, "Okay, Master." She said faintly.

Edward sat back and made sure that his posture was relaxed. He watched as Bella sat back and seemed to relax as well as she held her mug in her hands.

"I enjoyed our lesson today, Isabella and it seems to me that you did as well. I want to talk to you about the observations that you have made concerning exhibitionism and humiliation." Edward said, after deciding not to beat about the bush.

"Yes?" Bella began and stopped. Bella was blushing and she fought not to fidget and squirm in her seat. Bella could see that Edward wasn't making fun of her, nor did he look disgusted at her admissions. She took a calming few breaths and tried again, "Yes, well, it was quite a surprise to me as well Master. After what happened at your parents place, before the interview, I thought about it a bit and then when we got home and you collared me, well, I haven't really put labels on it before. I liked it…" Bella's voice got so quiet that Edward had to strain to hear her.

_Oh god – I can't do this… I'm a fucking freak – I should never have written that! Okay, so I sound like a raving lunatic! I'm not making any sense at all! Master is going to think I've completely lost the plot! Deep breaths Bella…_

Bella was looking at the table, at the curtains in the dining room, anywhere but at Edward. She looked guilty and confused and ashamed.

_This won't fucking do_… Edward thought to himself as he watched her grow increasingly uneasy.

"Tell me what you like about me telling you what to do." He prompted and Edward knew that this was going to be like pulling fucking teeth, unless he could get Bella to volunteer the information.

"I, um, I enjoy the way you take command of me and it's like my body responds to the sound of your voice without my mind knowing about it… fuck! This is not making any sense – can we come back to this question?" Bella leaned forward in her chair, obviously exasperated with herself and she began twisting her fingers together, Edward cleared his throat and she stopped quickly.

She began tracing patterns onto the wooden tabletop with her finger. She had stopped looking at him after the first 'yes'.

Edward stood up and looked down at a startled Bella. "Come with me…" he said cryptically.

Edward had an idea.

Bella followed Edward slowly downstairs into the semi dark gym. Although it was still early, it was pitch dark outside, and only the reserve wall lights shone in the gym area.

Bella walked nervously over to where Edward stood at the door to the changing room. His expression was impassive, making Bella even more nervous, but she steadfastly stood in front of her Master with her hands behind her back, feet shoulder width apart and her eyes on the floor.

"Isabella, I am going to remove your collar, but only because I don't want it to get wet and become uncomfortable for you, for all intents, you are still collared, understand?" Edward's voice was commanding but quiet.

Bella nodded, even though she had no idea what they were going to do next. _But_, she reminded herself, _Master knows and that's enough for me_…

"Turn around" Edward spoke out again and Bella obeyed him. She felt the collar being taken off.

"I want you to get undressed and meet me in the sauna in five minutes." Edward gave her a pat on her ass and Bella moved into the changing room. She didn't bother to close the door, nor did she turn around to see if Edward was following her. She took her clothes off and folded them neatly.

Once that was done, Bella pulled a large white towel and wrapped it around her waist. She took a smaller one and twisted it around her head and then she stepped into the small sauna at one end of the changing room.

It was hot and misty inside, but Bella was pleased that it wasn't so hot that the air burned one's lungs. She could smell wood and eucalyptus and spices. There were two large steps or platforms and Bella unwound her large towel and she sat down on the lower level with her back against the wall so that she was sitting along the platform her legs stretched out in front of her.

The sauna was dimly lit and Bella could feel her body beginning to relax in the moist warmth. She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing feeling of being cocooned to permeate her senses.

Edward walked in quietly. Bella looked relaxed and half asleep. That was just the way that he wanted her to be.

He climbed the platforms to the top on and he placed his towel at the opposite end to Bella. He put the two bottles of water down as well as the toweling neck support pillows and he waited for Bella to open her eyes.

Bella could feel that spark of electricity shoot through her body and she knew that her Master had joined her. She smiled to herself as she opened her eyes. Edward's gaze was dark and lustful. Bella could see that through the thick mist. He was naked and he lounged in an indulgent pose. One of his legs was straight while the other was bent at the knee. He curved one arm behind his head while the other flitted across his chest, caressing his bronze chest hair lightly.

His cock was hard and Bella heard herself whimper softly. Her face grew warm and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the sauna. Bella bit her lit and lowered her eyes as she remembered that she was still 'wearing her collar'.

"Here, Little Girl, have some water and I brought you a pillow for your neck." Edward said.

Bella reached forward and picked up the pillow and the bottle of cold water. "Thank you Master." She whispered.

Edward sat up and Bella was sad to see that he covered his groin with another towel that he draped casually over his hips. In a way it was almost sexier than having him fully exposed…

"Isabella! Eyes up here! I'm not going to tell you again about daydreaming while you are collared!" Edward's sharp tone dispelled any raunchy feelings or ideas that Bella was having.

She sat up and copied Edward as she put the pillow behind her neck and sat cross legged on the platform as she unwound the towel from her hair and pulled it over her torso and hips.

Edward nodded his approval before he spoke again.

"I thought that you would feel better about talking to me in a different environment. I know that you are confused and probably a bit afraid of what you are feeling, but I want you to try and explain it to me. Will you try?" his voice was soothing and quiet and Bella felt herself relaxing even more.

"All I know is that before, when we've played and you've disciplined me or corrected me; you know that I have always enjoyed it, but today was different. There was more instruction and I was trying to please you, and I just kept thinking about how _good it felt to loose myself in pleasing you._" Bella shook her head as if to clear it and she opened her bottle of water and drank deeply from the icy contents.

She looked up at Edward and saw that he was watching her closely; his gaze was intense and piercing.

"I feel like it's wrong. According to some websites there_ is_ something wrong with me, like I'm a freak or something!" Bella said and bit her lip under Edward's steady scrutiny.

Bella shrugged and smiled at him, "I love the thought of people watching me please you, not necessarily in a sexual way, although at some point maybe even that, but serving you, making you happy, it's like a drug to me – heady stuff!" she said with a self conscious chuckle.

Edward smiled at her and Bella could see how aroused he had become at her words.

"First of all, there is nothing wrong with you, Isabella. I don't know what sites you went onto, but everyone has something that they enjoy, whether they admit it or even know about it or not. You're very brave for admitting that there is something that you like, other than what society tells us is right or 'normal'. What is normal? For some people it is making love with the lights off, in one position for their whole lives. For others it is having someone piss on you and tell you that you are a worthless piece of crap. It's different for everyone, so you are normal – normal for whom Isabella Swan is. Normal for me." Bella found herself responding to Edward's warm smile with one of her own.

"We can explore this, if you like, try it out first, and see if you enjoy it. We will take it slow, and if you reach your limit, you safe word. I haven't explored humiliation much, not deliberate public and even private acts of extreme humiliation; this does not don't do anything for me. I'm not into golden showers or public enemas or anything like that." Edward said and Bella smiled in relief.

She knew these things of course, they had spoken about this as part of Edward's limits in Italy, but she was glad that he was bringing it up again.

Edward grew serious as he brought up the next subject, "As for exhibitionism, having sex or sex play in front of others; that is something different. Once again, I am honored that you have been so honest with me, I really am. I need to think about this and we can talk about it again, but I need to say something here and now, _I do not and I will not ever share you, Isabella_. This is a hard limit for me and you know this. I'm going to shelve this for now, with your permission, because I want to speak to Garrett about it. And I want you to speak to Kate. Will you do that?"

Bella nodded and then she bit her lip as she watched a play of emotions cross over Edward's face. He looked really serious and Bella was worried. Had she been wrong to talk to him? No, she knew that she could trust him.

"Master, I won't ever share you either! I know that I'm not explaining this properly and I'm sorry for that… I just don't know how else to say it. I'm sorry if I have said something wrong." Bella felt compelled to say quietly.

This time Edward sat up and reached for her hand. Bella gave it to him readily. "You are never wrong to tell me how you feel or what you are thinking! This is what communication is all about, Little Girl, I'm just clarifying what I think you are saying to me."

Bella nodded again.

"Master? Do you think we could go over our limits again? Mine have obviously changed since our collaring ceremony and I would like to re evaluate them." Bella asked, she would give Kate a ring and see if they could get together. Bella felt comfortable discussing her limits with Kate.

Edward was nodding, "That's a good idea, Isabella. Would you like to invite Garrett and Kate to dinner on Wednesday evening? I will collar you when you get home and you can serve me in front of them and see how it feels. What do you think?" Once again, Edward watched Bella closely.

Bella felt a jolt of arousal at the thought of serving her Master in front of Garrett and Kate. She nodded enthusiastically. "Please Master! I was thinking of talking to Kate in any case about my limits list, before I write it out again."

"Perhaps we can have an open discussion about our limits with both of them when they are here? Garrett has so much more experience and he will be able to give us some sound advice." Edward wanted to see just how open to the idea Bella was.

She thought about it for a moment and then she bit her bottom lip before she answered. "Good idea. Will you phone them now Master?"

"In a while, in the meantime, are you feeling better about yourself?"

"I'm feeling so much better now. Thank you Master. You always know what to do." Bella wiped a tendril of hair that had come loose from her braid.

"Good, now let's go and shower." Edward got up and began to pick up the towels and water bottles.

Bella didn't even think about covering herself as she pulled her towels into her arms together with the pillows that they had used.

Once they were back in the dressing room, Bella put their towels into the washing machine as Edward turned the shower on. Bella knelt next to the shower with her legs apart, feet touching and her hands behind her back. She had taken her hair out of the braid. Edward made sure that the sauna was clean. He checked the thermostat and closed the door firmly.

Edward walked into the shower. He adjusted the multiple heads and flow. Edward turned to Bella, "You may join me Isabella." He said and he felt his cock harden painfully. He didn't want to do anything with Bella but the sight of her small, lithe body, rosy from the sauna, with a slight film of goose bumps from the cool air was enough to get him thinking of bending her over under the warm spray of water, easing into her hot, slick pussy ….

Edward gasped as he felt warm little hands cup his balls and his hard length. His eyes flew open to meet the calm gaze of his submissive, who was standing before him.

Bella could feel her arousal spike as she got into the shower behind Edward. The sight of his wet naked body was always enough to set her blood racing. As she moved around him to pick up the shower gel and loofah, she noticed that his cock was rock hard and pointing up to the ceiling. Bella poured a little of the shower gel into her palms and without thinking about it she reached out and slid her one hand around his throbbing peen and her other moved to gently cup and massage his balls.

Bella watched as Edward's eyes flew open and she had to hide her smirk of satisfaction quickly. She loved the feeling of power that she felt in being responsible for making him react that way.

"Isabella…" Edward's voice was filled with torment and dark warnings. On the one hand he wanted to be a responsible Dom and allow Bella the time she needed to recuperate; but on the other hand, the feeling of her hands on him was almost more than he could take!

Bella knew that she was asking for trouble, but come on! She had been a good little sub all day long and she needed this as much as he did.

_I'm doing this for Master's own good… he will thank me later…._

"Master, you are so tense. You need to relax and so do I. Would you like to help me relax, Master?" Bella looked up at Edward from under her lashes. She stopped talking and gave his cock a squeeze and then her hands were gone.

Edward looked down and saw her fingers working up her torso to begin twisting her nipples. Bella moaned and bit her lip.

"I need to relax, Master, so I'm going to turn around" Bella turned to face the shower wall. She moaned loudly as a jet of water began to beat against her already hardened nipple.

Bella's head was down as she watched the water move across her breast. "Fuck… and then Master, I'm going to spread my legs like this… and put my hands against the wall like this… Oh God, this feels so good, the water is hard against my nipple Master… hmmm…" Bella bit her lip and cast a look at Edward over her shoulder. He was stroking his hard length in one hand as he glared at her in lust and disapproval.

Bella smiled slyly at him, "If you don't want to fuck me, I'm sure I can use the adjustable showerhead… hmmm, in fact that might be…"

Bella never got any further as she felt a sharp sting land across her ass cheeks.

"OW! Master!" Edward ducked his face to hide his grin at Bella's tone of complete outrage and indignation.

_So fucking cute and naughty!_ He could feel his pre cum leak from the tip of his very hard dick as his legs pushed Bella's even further apart.

Edward pulled Bella's hips against his forcefully as he leaned his upper body against hers.

"You are so fucking naughty, Isabella! You love to play with fire don't you?" Edward pulled back from Bella only to land two more stinging spanks to her ass.

Bella yelp and tried half heartedly to turn around, but Edward pushed her roughly back to the wall.

He wound a hand around Bella's wet strands of hair and he pulled her head back even as he brought his lips to her ear, "What is your safe word, Isabella?" He whispered, and it took a moment for Bella to register that he was talking.

"Green, Master! Green…" she groaned as his lips nipped her neck sharply.

"This won't be gentle, you naughty minx. Brace yourself…" Edward growled as he guided his aching head to Bella's dripping entrance.

"Aaaagh!" Their cries echoed each other as Edward began a fast, deep, punishing pace. Bella pushed back against Edward's thrusts. She could feel her climax waiting, making her stomach muscles quiver in anticipation. With each twist of his hips, Edward could feel himself losing control. He couldn't get deep enough! He couldn't go fast enough!

Suddenly with a series of fast bucking movements he felt his balls tighten and he sank his teeth into the juncture of Bella's neck and shoulder.

Bella screamed as her orgasm shook her, making her legs buckle. Edward quickly pulled her against his chest and hips. He pushed her against the tiles, so that her aching breasts were pressed flat against the rough/smooth texture of the stonewall.

The warm water ran down Edwards back and ass. The body nozzles warmed their sides and legs.

Edward kissed the red mark that his teeth had left behind. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Bella sighed and covered his hands with her own, "Never been more okay in my life…" she giggled suddenly, "Thank you for my punishment, Master. Your submissive will accept that kind of discipline any time!"

Edward smiled against her neck and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade.

"You are going to be the death of me, Isabella, I swear! You are so fucking naughty sometimes… don't ever change!" Edward groaned as Bella turned into his arms and covered his mouth with her own.

Finally Edward stepped back and shook a finger at Bella, "Now you stay in your corner, Miss! No more nonsense out of you tonight! Let's wash and get out before we run all the hot water out."

Bella giggled again and they continued to grin at each other as they washed their hair and bodies.

They got out and dressed in their pajamas again. Edward turned Bella around gently and buckled her into the collar again.

Edward made sure that the house was secure as they walked through the house turning out the lights and setting the alarm.

At the top of the stairs, Bella paused as she looked longingly at the master bedroom door. Edward saw her look of longing and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He tipped her chin up so that he could look into her eyes, "Do you have your journal with you?" Bella nodded.

"Good Girl. Go and get into bed, you need your rest tonight so I want you light out at 9 p.m. sharp if not before. You need to be up at 5.30 to work out and make breakfast. We will eat in the kitchen in the morning, but I will remove your collar before we eat." Edward put his arms around her and kissed her mouth softly.

"You have made me very happy today, Little Girl. I am proud of you." He said and Bella felt herself blushing with pleasure.

"Good night Master." She said as she walked into her room.

"Sweet dreams, Isabella." Edward waited until her door was closed before he made his way downstairs to his study.

Edward opened the two Fed-Ex parcels that had arrived earlier on. They were two scripts that Aro had sent him to read over. He walked over to his small fridge and pulled out a beer, he twisted it open, but before he sat down to read the accompanying letters he picked up his phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hey Bro, how is Bella doing?" Jasper's voice was filled with quiet concern.

Edward smiled, "She is just fine. Thanks for the reassurance earlier. Listen, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Okay, well, do you and Ali have any major difference of limits? Like where something is a solid red for you and a green for her?"

"Do you want me to come over?" Jasper said.

"Would you mind?" Edward asked.

"Not at all, Alice is working in her studio; she wants to get a head start on a new line or something. I'll be there in ten." Jasper said and he disconnected.

Edward sat for a moment before he went upstairs. Bella's light was still on; he checked his watch and saw that she still had some time left.

When he opened the door he saw that she was on the phone. She turned quickly, blushing as she did so.

_Hmmm, she looks guilty…_

"Isabella? Who are you talking to?" He asked.

Bella bit her lip, "Um, Alice, Master, I still have some time…" she said as her eyes flittered to the bedside clock and back to Edward.

Edward raised an eyebrow as he took in Bella's guilty demeanor.

_What are they up to now_? He wondered as he suddenly recalled their hushed conversation at his parents' house… _hmmm._

"I just wanted to let you know that Jasper is coming over. I need some advice from him, so I will be in my office."

Bella nodded.

"Lights out in fifteen minutes, Isabella." He said as he walked out.

Just before the door closed he heard Bella hiss, "Shit that was close! Ali, I am warning you, I am not going to this party with a sore ass! You really need to tell Jasper because the guilt is killing me here, my Master will not be impressed..." Edward closed the door.

_What the fuck?_

He stood frowning on the other side of Bella's bedroom door until the bell from the guard house sounded.

Edward quickly told the guard to let Jasper through. He missed Reggie like crazy and he couldn't wait for him and Maggie to get back the following week. Reggie knew who had access 24/7 and who needed to be announced.

Edward opened the door as Jasper pulled up.

Jasper grinned at Edward as he walked inside the hallway, "I didn't know it was a slumber party, E! I'm overdressed."

Edward punched his shoulder, "Like I want to have a slumber party with you, dick!"

Edward ushered Jasper into his study and closed the door. Jasper looked at him in surprise. First of all Edward and he spent very little time in their studies with each other and second of all, Edward didn't usually close the door with Bella around.

Jasper walked to the fridge and pulled out his own beer. They sat on the long leather couch and sipped their drinks for a while before Jasper broke the silence.

"What's this about? Are you guys okay?" He asked.

Edward got up and walked over to his windows. He pulled back the curtains and opened one of the huge windows. He turned to his desk and picked up his box of cigarettes and lit one, inhaling deeply before he answered.

"Yeah, we're okay, but something has come out of our training session this afternoon, and well, a couple of things and I'm not sure how to quite handle it or how far to push Bella." Edward took a drag of his cigarette and a long drink of his beer, while Jasper just sat and waited for him to continue.

Edward sighed and stubbed his cigarette out.

Jasper shifted in his seat, but he didn't say a word. He knew his friend well enough to know that Edward was formulating his words, measuring them carefully before he spoke.

Finally Edward sat down in his leather desk chair. He pinched the bridge and cursed under his breath. He looked at Jasper with a wry grin, "I can't believe this woman has got me in such a state!"

Jasper laughed at the exasperated amusement in Edward's voice.

"Listen brother, you should know by now, we are so pussy whipped, and it's not even funny." They chuckled and Jasper could see Edward begin to relax. "Okay, now tell me what's on your mind?"

"Here's the thing. Bella and I had a training session today. After the last munch and the way I fucked that up, I promised Bella that there was no pressure to mingle until she was ready. So, we are having a couple of training sessions to give Bella confidence and to show her what I expect of her. Anyway, she has been showing signs of wanting mild to medium humiliation – both private and public, or so she says about the public thing and also she thinks that she might like some exhibitionism."

Edward got up and paced to the other side of the study and back again to stand in front of Jasper.

His hands had run through his hair so much that it was sticking up on all sides. Edward lit another cigarette. "Jazz, there is no way that I want to have sex or have Bella naked in front of a bunch of Doms and subs that are going to use her as their next fantasy! Fuck that! I am so fucked here – because if I just say no, then I'm not giving her a chance to explore something that she might want to do and if I say yes, I know that I'm going to want to fuck up every person that looks at her!"

Jasper stood up and fetched two more beers from the fridge. Th_is could be a long night_… he thought as he handed Edward another beer.

"First of all, you need to calm the fuck down, Son! You need to break this thing down and you need to think about what _you_ are willing to do as far as humiliating Bella and what _you_ are prepared to do about her desire for some exhibitionism."

Edward looked as if he was going to interrupt, but Jasper held up his hand, "Let me finish. Edward, you are a good Dom and you are a good man, you aren't going to suddenly make Bella crawl across the driveway naked, while she barks like a dog, are you?" Edward rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Well, before you can lead Bella in this, you have to establish what your limits are! Edward, this girl is so crazy for you, that she will never want you to do anything against your wishes or desires! So, you have to sit down and think about this, do some research, you've been to enough of the more hardcore scenes to know how far some people go."

Edward was feeling calmer. What Jasper had said made complete sense. Edward nodded and raised his half empty beer in silent salute to his best friend. "Thanks Jazz. Maybe I over reacted a little…"

Jasper wanted to guffaw, but he didn't. He had never seen Edward overact to anything or anyone the way he did to Bella Swan.

"You know what? For all you know, Bella might freak out if she has to wear a see-through top or to go panty-less or something like that to a munch or even out to dinner or some other ordinary occasion. Maybe you should start off with something like that and see how she reacts?" Jasper said thinking back to his and Alice's first months of exploration.

Edward smiled for the first time since he had walked away from Bella's door earlier that evening.

"That makes a lot of good sense, Jazz! So, you aren't just a pretty face…" he said teasingly. Jasper flipped him off and laughed.

"Okay, now onto the other thing. Humiliation. Edward, you know that it's not unusual for submissives to want or even crave some sort of humiliation. All of the subs that you and I played with in the past were experienced and they knew what they wanted or needed. Bella just hasn't had that exposure yet. You are giving her the freedom to explore what she wants and or needs. So once again, you need to know how far you will go." Jasper said seriously.

Edward nodded, "You're right. I won't do anything will make her feel less than she is. Her confidence is still shaky and her self esteem, well you know how low it is and it is so fragile, so degrading her, or making her feel worthless is out – so is telling her that she is worthless or unworthy. I don't get off on making someone feel small and insignificant."

Edward ran his hand through his hair again, and he looked at Jasper again, "So I guess we start small again? She mentioned that she likes the idea of crawling on command, so maybe we can start with that…"

Jasper smiled, "Maybe you can do it one weekend? See how it goes…"

Edward felt much better having spoken to Jasper. "Bella wants to re-look at her limits. We are having Kate and Garrett over for dinner so that we can talk about the party and Bella's limits."

"That's a good idea. Are you going to practice again?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, on Wednesday night. Bella is back at work tomorrow, fuck, I'm going to miss her!" Edward said as he subconsciously pouted.

Jasper laughed loudly, "Man, you are such a pussy!"

A thought occurred to Edward then, "Hey, Jazz, do you know what's going on with Alice and Bella?"

Jasper frowned and shook his head, "No. We are leaving for the folks on Thursday, so what could they be up to?"

"I don't know, but remember the other day at the 'rents place?"

"Yeah, so?" Jasper was worried about where this was headed.

"Well tonight I sent Isabella to bed. I went to check on her and she was on the phone with Ali. Bella acted guilty and jumpy, you know the way Bella gets – she can't lie to save her life. Anyway when I was leaving I heard her say something to Alice about telling you and that she only had until Tuesday because Bella doesn't want to go to the party with a red backside."

The two friends looked at each other.

_What the fuck were the Twisters up to now?_

"I swear if Alice and Bella are up to their usual shenanigans, there is going to be hell to pay!" Jasper growled and Edward nodded, "I hear you, man!"

"Hey, do you feel like a game of pool? If I go home now, I'm just going to have a go at Alice; instead of letting her come to me and perhaps it's a surprise, like a good surprise…" Jasper said.

Edward looked at him as his eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline, "A good surprise isn't going to get Bella a sore ass… no my friend, 'me thinks the lady doth protest too much…' I'm afraid that it is probably a bad surprise for us or for you that my sister has dragged Bella into – again. Come on, pool sounds like a great idea."

Edward and Jasper walked to the den. Jasper wracked the balls while Edward fetched some ice and poured them each a glass of bourbon on the rocks.

They had just begun their game when Edward heard a noise from the stairs. He frowned as he heard bare feet running down the stairs.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella had entered her bedroom and closed her door after she said goodnight to Edward. She would miss spending the night in his bed, but she knew that she needed some time to herself to process everything that had happened.

Bella was worried about Alice. She had been so tempted to tell her Master about Ricky but she hadn't had a chance to talk to Alice yet. Bella picked up her phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hi Bella." Straight away, Bella knew that Alice was not her normal cheerful self. She could hear the worry and distress in her friend's voice.

"Hey Honey. What are you up to?"

"I've been sitting in my studio trying to do some drawing on the designs of the new collection, but I can't seem to get started. I just needed to get away from Jasper for a while. He can sense that something's wrong. Bella, I've always been able to handle this before, what the fuck is wrong with me now?" Alice sounded close to tears.

"Ali, come on! A couple of weeks ago, we were held at gunpoint! You were half strangled and hit around and you want to know what's wrong with you? Of course you don't want some little shit putting his grubby little paws all over you! Breathing his hot, sweaty breath down your neck! You have to tell Jazz, Ali…"

"NO! Bella no! Please! I have never kept anything else from Jasper, but this is his family! He only really sees them once a year or so as it is – I just can't do this to him! Please don't make me, Twister, please. Let's just meet tomorrow and we can talk about it… please?" Alice asked plaintively.

Bella sighed, she knew that she was going to give in to Alice, "Okay…"

Just then her Master walked in to her room. Bella gasped and immediately she felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"Isabella? Who are you talking to?" Edward was looking at her closely.

Bella bit her lip, "Um, Alice, Master, I still have some time…" she said and she couldn't help her eyes quickly look at the bedside clock and back to Edward.

Edward raised an eyebrow and she felt herself burn with shame.

_Please, please don't ask me what is wrong Master! Please forgive me for not telling you the truth straight away! I'm sorry, Master._

Edward gave Bella a look that told her that he was not fooled for a moment _– fuck! He knows that something is up!_

_Shitshitshitshit!_

"I just wanted to let you know that Jasper is coming over. I need some advice from him, so I will be in my office." Edward told her quietly.

Bella nodded.

"Lights out in fifteen minutes, Isabella." He said as he walked out.

As Edward closed the door Bella turned to face the window and she hissed at Alice. "Shit that was close! Ali, I am warning you, I am not going to this party with a sore ass! You really need to tell Jasper because the guilt is killing me here, my Master will not be impressed! I love you Alice Cullen, and you know that, but if something happens to you while you are down there, I will never forgive myself or you!" Bella could feel tears begin to burn behind her eyelids.

Alice sighed, "I know that you are right, B. I'm just scared of what he is going to do! Jasper is quite scary when he is pissed; let me tell you! Look, will you just phone me tomorrow at least and we can go for a drink or two so that I can at least get some Dutch courage?"

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed, "Okay, I will think of something to tell Master, I'm not going to lie to him, so you'd better at least tell Jasper that we are meeting. I'd better go, I'm still collared and its bed time for me. So I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

They promised to talk the next morning and Bella quickly went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She made it to bed with two minutes to spare.

As Bella lay in the dark she wondered what on earth she was going to do about Alice. She could only imagine Edward's displeasure when he found out that she'd kept this from him for two days.

Bella fell asleep quickly, only to begin dreaming quickly.

_This wasn't a dream; it was more of a nightmare. Edward was standing over her shouting, "How could you keep this from me? You did this! If you'd opened your fucking mouth, Alice would still be here!"_

_Bella pleaded with him to understand, to see her point of view, didn't he realise that she loved Alice too? Where was Alice? Jasper stood next to Edward, "You fucked up big time, Darlin'. He's never going to want you now..." Jasper sneered at her._

_Bella could feel the tears wetting her cheeks, "Edward, please! Master!" _

_Bella felt the hot slap of his hand against her cheek, "I am NOT your MASTER! Don't you ever, EVER call me that again!"? Bella put her hand to her throat, but Edward got a hold of her collar first and he pulled it from her neck. Bella felt the sting as her nails raked her skin where her collar had lay._

Bella screamed out Alice's name and woke up shaking and crying. "Edward... Master..."

She sat up with one thought and one thought only, she needed to find her Master and beg him to forgive her for her dishonesty.

Without another thought, Bella scrambled out of bed and flew down the stairs. She ran past the study, but there were no lights on. Bella rounded the corner of the hallway and she heard voices coming from the den.

Edward.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward looked across at Jasper when he heard the footfalls on the staircase. He threw his cue stick to Jasper as he moved across the den. Just then Bella appeared in the doorway.

Her eyes were wide, red rimmed and Edward could see traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Edward!" Bella sighed his name when she saw him. Edward reached out his arms and Bella flew into them. She was shaking, her arms wrapped around Edward's waist as she tried to burrow closer to him.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Edward asked; his voice full of concern.

"I dreamed that you t-told m-m-me to leave a-a-and you d-d-d-didn't want m-m-me!" Bella stuttered and wailed as her tears flowed again.

Jasper started to leave but Edward stopped him with a shake of his head. He knew his little girl too well and this wasn't just a bad dream, like she had before about the night that they were attacked, no, this was different.

Once she had calmed down slightly, Edward moved to the couches where he sat down and pulled Bella onto his lap.

Edward pulled back slightly as he looked at Bella, making sure to tilt her chin so that her guilt ridden eyes finally looked at his clear assessing ones.

Jasper had left the room briefly. He walked back in at that moment, carrying a small tray with a tea pot, a china cup, sugar bowl and milk as well as a couple of ginger snaps that he had found in the cupboard.

"Here you go Darlin' just the thing for a bad dream… Uncle Jazz will look after you…" he said with a smile which quickly turned into dismay as Bella's bottom lip trembled and she groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Fuckfuckfuck! I knew this was going to happen! Damn Twister!" Bella muttered into her fingers as she shook her head.

Edward's head shot up and he and Jasper's expressions hardened perceptibly.

Edward pulled Bella's hands away from her face and he held them in his one hand. Bella raised her eyes to his and she was not surprised to see a look of veiled anger on both Edward and Jasper's faces.

"You have exactly two minutes to begin talking, Isabella!" Edward growled at her.

Bella got off his lap and quickly poured herself a cup of tea.

Alice is going to kill me if I tell them! Edward will kill me if I don't and Jasper will kill her if I do!

FUCK. MY. LIFE.

SERIOUSLY

Bella had never felt the weight of her collar more than at that moment. Bella quickly took a gulp of her tea as she thought of how she could not betray her best friend's confidence and still tell Edward and Jasper.

The truth of the matter was that she would endure any punishment for Alice, but if anything happened to Alice, Bella knew that she would never forgive herself.

With a deep sigh she put her cup down and stood up facing Edward and Jasper.

"Master, Jasper, I'm really sorry, but there is something that Ali told me and she asked me not to tell. I gave her permission to keep the secret…" she broke off as Edward swore.

"You_ gave her permission?_ Isabella, what…"

Bella rushed on, "I told her that I would keep her secret only until tomorrow night, and then I said that if she didn't tell you, Jazz, that I would! You know that I love Alice even more than a sister, but I'm worried with what happened… that she is going to put herself in danger and then if something happened to her, I…" she felt her eyes fill with tears and she quickly brushed them away, "I could never live with myself… and we promised Esme, no more secrets, not like this…" Bella was talking quickly, her thoughts jumbling all together until Jasper spoke up, louder and harsher than he was intending to.

"For fuck sake Bella, JUST TELL US – WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Both Edward and Bella looked shocked at the way Jasper had raised his voice, but he didn't care, he had a knot in his stomach…

Bella sighed again, "Okay, I don't know all the details, I'm supposed to meet up with Ali tomorrow after work for a drink, and we were going to tell you something about it…" Edward was glaring at her again.

_Oh! Fuck, might as well spill the beans, it was too late to take it back now…_

"When I asked Ali if she was looking forward to the trip to your folks, she seemed a little reluctant, so I asked her what was wrong and she mentioned that one of your brothers is a little um, physical with her and that it made her uncomfortable. I asked her if it she was scared and she admitted that she was a little especially after what happened…" Bella swallowed loudly at the look of thunder on Jasper and Edward's faces. Their eyes were dark and stormy and their hands were clenched into fists.

"Who?" Jasper barked.

"I can't believe that you thought to keep this…" Edward snarled at her.

Bella put her hands up in surrender, "Please Master, let me finish." She begged.

Edward motioned for her to continue.

"Jasper, I know that you are mad as a snake at her, but please just hear me out before you do anything! Alice was trying to protect you, in her own way! She knows that you are not close to your family and she didn't want to drive a wedge between you."

Bella was wringing her hands together as she tried not to let the stone in her stomach stop her from pleading her friend's case. She cast a quick glance at Edward only to regret it. He looked as if he was ready to strangle her!

_Shit! Fuck and balls!_

Bella felt her ass begin twitching in anticipation…

"I made Alice promise me that she would tell you by tomorrow night or else I was going tell you." Bella's voice grew quiet and she walked forward to sit next to Jasper on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz. You have every right to be angry with me. I just didn't know what else to do, but please believe me; I would never have let you fly out without knowing what was going on." Bella brushed a tear off her cheek. She could see that Jasper was angry and hurt.

He didn't look at her and he didn't touch her. Instead he was staring at the fireplace as if he was in another world. Finally he looked at Bella. He put a hand out and Bella flinched back without thinking.

Jasper looked even more upset by her actions, but he carefully put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know that in your own way you were just looking out for her, Darlin' but this time Alice has gone too far." He shook his head sadly, "This is not a fucking game! She is playing with her life and our fucking relationship!" Jasper sighed and then he looked at Bella again, "Who?"

Bella bit her lip, "Um, I she said that it is Ricky?"

"FUCK! I'LL FUCKING KILL THE BASTARD!" Jasper shouted and Bella jumped back with a yelp of alarm.

Her heart started pounding as she watched Jasper jump to his feet; Bella cringed into the far corner of the couch, waiting for him to explode.

Edward jumped to his feet and grabbed Jasper's shoulders. Bella saw Edward whisper something frantically to his friend. Jasper stopped moving and he seemed to slump into Edward's hands.

Bella could hear Edward hissing something into Jasper's ear. Jasper was nodding. Bella could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She heard whimpering and she clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized that the whimpering was coming from her.

"Isabella, go to bed." She looked up to see Edward talking to her. What did he say?

"Isabella! I want you to go to bed now!" Edward said again and this time Bella just nodded.

She got up and she looked at Jasper in apology as she walked around the back of the couches to the doorway, she knew that Jasper would never hurt her, but she couldn't be that close to so much raw anger and fury.

Jasper spoke quietly to her as she reached the door. "Bella, I'm sorry that I scared you."

Bella could feel her legs shaking as she held tightly onto the door frame, she was too afraid to look at her Master, knowing that she had deceived him in the worst possible way.

"I'm sorry that I deceived you Jasper…" she said and swallowed back a sob as she ran from the room.

Jasper and Edward stood like statues until they heard Bella's bedroom door slam shut.

Jasper broke out of Edward's hold. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a generous tot of bourbon and downed it on one gulp as Edward walked over and closed the sliding doors.

"I am going to kill that little fucker! He will fucking rue the day that he ever even fucking looked at my fiancée!" Jasper spat out.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, tugging the ends. He knew that Bella and Alice were hiding something, but he didn't think that Alice would be so stupid as to think that she should hide something like this from Jasper! And she pulled Bella into her tangled web!

He was so pissed off with Bella as well, even though she had resolved to come clean with Jasper, she still agreed to hide this from them – even though it was only a couple of days!

Edward sat down and he and Jasper spoke about what their next move should be. Two hours later, a couple more shots of bourbon, a couple of phone calls later and they had come up with a foolproof plan to sort Jasper's little brother out, a fitting punishment for Alice and Bella together as well as separate punishments for each of them.

Edward walked up the stairs quietly. He knew that Bella had been shaken when she had fled, and as much as he had wanted to run to her side, Edward had held back. Bella had to learn that she had created this fuckery all on her own, and she was not to expect Edward to reinforce her negative behavior with his attention and affection.

Her punishment was going to be a punishment on both of them.

He stopped outside her bedroom door and put his hand flat on the cold wood. He was so tempted to go in and check on her, but he knew that if he did that, he would probably end up wrapping her up in his arms.

With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart Edward moved on to fall into an uneasy sleep across his own, suddenly very big and empty bed.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella had woken to the sound of the overly loud alarm. For a moment she couldn't work out why she felt so stiff. She realized that she had fallen asleep on the loveseat in her room.

Bella remembered the previous night with a grimace and she could feel the rock in the pit of her stomach get heavier when she realized that her Master had not come into her room last night.

She got up quickly and pulled on gym clothes. Bella finished getting ready in record time and she made her way into the gym quietly. She was nervous to wake Edward up but at the same time she was anxious to see him.

She knew that he too was hurt and really, really pissed with her, but she wasn't sure how he was going to punish her or react.

Bella ran her five miles, embracing the way her muscles screamed out for mercy after a while. When she stopped she was sweating. After doing a round of the cardio circuit, with no appearance from Edward, Bella made her way upstairs to shower.

As she was about to enter the shower, she realized that she was still wearing the leather collar. She was going to have to ask Edward to remove it…

Bell turned the shower off and quickly slipped a robe on. She made her way across the hallway. Bella noticed that the door was closed. She bit her lip and knocked quietly.

There was no sound from inside. Bella was about to knock again when Edward opened the door and stood staring down at her.

He was already dressed, Bella noticed, in jeans and a brown button down shirt that he was busy buttoning up. His hair was wet and disheveled and Bella noticed the faint shadows under his eyes. Edward didn't say anything to Bella, he just left the door open as he kept on buttoning his shirt and walked back into their dressing room so put his shoes on. He picked up his leather jacket that was lying on Bella's dressing table chair.

Bella felt her stomach roll as beads of sweat popped out on her forehead as she watched Edward get dressed. _Where was he going?_ She wondered with a growing sense of foreboding.

_Fuck. He is more pissed than I thought he would be… I'm so sorry Master._

Edward walked back into the bedroom and he stared at Bella with his one eyebrow cocked_._

"Um, Master? Could you please take my collar off, as I need to shower?" Bella spoke in a whisper as she began to twist her Infinity bracelet around her arm over and over.

Edward didn't say a word to her as he walked behind her and Bella felt Edward unbuckle it. Bella reached up, but just like in her dream all she encountered was the soft skin of her neck.

Bella could feel her breath catch in her throat.

She opened her mouth to speak but Edward turned away from her and headed back into their dressing room.

Bella clamped her mouth shut. She felt tears burning but she refused to let them fall.

_Suck it up and go and apologize!_ She told herself, but her feet stayed rooted to the spot.

Bella heard Edward moving around the bathroom and she quickly scurried back to the relative safety of her sub's suite.

Bella knew that she was a coward and confrontation was one of the scariest things for her to deal with! Added to that fact was that she had been wrong – whichever way she tried to justify it, she had been wrong and she should never have tried to deceive Edward!

Bella got into the shower and let her tears fall silently as she washed her hair and body.

She blow dried her hair so that it hung straight down her back and when she finally plucked up the courage to venture into her and Edward's dressing room, it was to find that he had already left it.

Bella dressed in a black pants suite with black boots and a black and white striped shirt underneath. Bella didn't even look in the mirror as she walked downstairs and hurried into the kitchen.

Edward was standing at the counter drinking a mug of coffee and eating a piece of toast. Bella poured herself a mug of coffee, but when her stomach rolled again, she put the mug down and instead she pulled her lunch box and a bottle of water from the fridge.

Bella pulled out the ingredients that she needed to mix a protein smoothie as she pulled a face at the tin of powder. She quickly made herself a shake and she couldn't stop shivering with revulsion as she sipped the mixture a little at a time.

Finally she couldn't stand the tension any longer and she opened her mouth to speak, but Edward beat her to it.

"Bella." Edward's voice was quiet but to Bella it felt like a shot through her heart. That one word told her how he was feeling. She heard hurt, anger, resentment and reluctance in his voice.

Bella turned quickly as she licked her lip. "Edward, I…" she said but Edward stopped her,

"Please let me finish." He said.

Bella nodded.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He opened his eyes again and Bella could feel tears fill hers as she looked into his sad, determined gaze.

"I am so fucking upset with you. Both of you! I don't even know where to begin! After everything that we have been through; you chose to support your friend rather than me! Do you even know how that hurts me? I don't give a fuck if she is my sister or my mother or my child; we are supposed to come first, Isabella! What if something had happened and you ended up not telling Jasper or me? How would we have gotten past that, Isabella? Do you put such little value on our relationship, that you are willing to take a risk and back Alice rather than us? I am so fucked off right now; I can't even begin to articulate how I feel."

Bella was confused – _what the hell was he talking about? Of course she valued him more than Alice – he was her life? But didn't he realize that Alice was her best friend, her sister just like Rosalie and Kate and she would do anything to protect her girls._

Edward broke off abruptly and began to pace up and down the large kitchen. Bell didn't move, she hardly breathed; it was as if she recognized that any slight movement from her could unleash the obvious anger that Edward was struggling to control.

He reminded Bella of an angry, caged lion…

"And as for Alice and her harebrained fucking schemes! This is the very last time that you will have anything to do with her shit for a month, do you understand me?" Edward's voice was steadily rising. Bella didn't move but her eyes flickered to the clock.

Shit, she still had an hour before she had to leave for work…

Edward's biting words cut through her thoughts.

"Bella, do you understand me? One month – there is to be no contact whatsoever between you and Alice. You are not to speak to her, see her or phone her for one month. Starting from right now. Is that clear?" Edward's voice was hard and bitter.

Bella felt tears splash onto her hand as she braced herself against the counter. She ignored her tears and nodded.

Edward was unmoved by Bella's tears, he and Jasper were done with giving them chances and they had agreed that a period of forced separation was probably the worst collective punishment that they could impose on the two friends.

Just as Edward opened his mouth to say something else, the front door bell rang. Edward gave Bella a dark look, "Stay here" he growled as he walked out of the kitchen.

Bella wanted to vomit, but her stomach was empty and she fought the waves of nausea down. She would not give into her weakness right now!

Bella's eyes grew large as Edward walked back into the kitchen followed by a very angry or even angrier Jasper and a very reluctant Alice. Bella noticed that they both looked as if they hadn't slept at all.

Alice's hair was messy and whatever make up she had once worn had been cried off. Her eyes were swollen and red, a stark contrast to her pale cheeks.

Alice looked across at Bell quickly, before she looked at her brother. Edward glared at his little sister and for the first time in a long time, perhaps forever, Alice was afraid of Edward.

"Edward… I'm…" Alice whispered before she faltered and her voice died down. Jasper turned to glare at her and he spoke in a harsh tone that Bella had never heard him use before.

"Edward, Bella: Alice has something to say to both of you. Edward, it appears that you have told Bella of our decision?" Jasper had barely glanced at Bella before he turned to speak to Edward.

Edward nodded.

"I had just about finished telling her about our decision." Edward said.

Jasper looked at Alice, "Alice?" He prompted her in a stern voice.

Bella could feel her tears falling unhindered as she watched Alice trying to gather her thoughts and control her crying.

"Edward, Twister, I… I'm so… so sorry!" Alice stopped for a moment as she wiped her face and took some deep breaths to calm herself down.

"My actions were stupid and thoughtless and I forced Bella to lie to you, Edward. As an experienced submissive I know better than that. I have let Bella down badly and I have disrespected you as a Dom and a brother who cares about me. Please forgive me." Alice finished talking and she turned away to cry into her hands.

Bella was biting her lip so hard she was sure that she would break the skin as she tried to get a hold of her emotions.

Jasper and Edward nodded, satisfied with Alice's apology.

"Right, I think that covers everything. Alice, Bella like we have already told you, there is to be ZERO contact between the two of you for one month. No phone calls, emails, tweets, Facebook, I.M's – _nothing at all_. Edward and I will reassess this in a month's time. Edward, we'll go now. I'll take Alice home and then the car will pick us up in an hour." Jasper said.

Bella and Alice looked up at the men and their eyes met briefly in shock.

_WHAT? _

Edward and Jasper ignored the enquiring looks from their subs as they made their way to the front door.

Alice gave Bella one last, sad look, which Bella returned as they walked around the corner, leaving Bella alone in the kitchen.

_Where was Edward and Jasper going?_

Bella went into the downstairs bathroom and she washed her face and blotted it dry, not bothering to look in the mirror. She just wanted to go to work and get this day over with. She wanted Edward to forgive her and talk to her again.

Bella heard Edward come back inside and she hurried to the front door. Edward flicked a glance at her briefly before he said, "The car is waiting for you."

And with that he walked past her into his office and the door closed quietly and firmly.

Bella fetched her purse, making sure she had her keys, phone and wallet. She stopped in the kitchen to pick up her lunch box and the bottle of water. She quickly disposed of her pathetic attempt at the protein shake.

Bella walked to the study door. She knew that she shouldn't interrupt Edward, he clearly didn't want to speak to her, but she couldn't go to work with things so bad between them.

She knocked quietly but determinedly on the door. Bella forced herself to open the door.

Edward was talking on the phone but he stopped talking and looked up at her with an irritated glare, "What is it?" he said abruptly.

"I'm leaving, I'm sorry to interrupt but I wanted to say goodbye." Bella said hating the fact that her voice wobbled with nerves.

Edward cocked an eyebrow, "Fine, goodbye." He said and he turned his chair away from her and continued his conversation.

Bella closed the door quietly. She took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks as she walked quietly to the front door.

A new body guard, how called himself Don, was waiting for her.

The drive to 22 on Princess was quiet. Bella was lost in her thoughts. Her mind was still reeling from the 'meeting' that morning.

Bella wasn't sure how she was going to go for a month with no word from Alice. But all of that paled in comparison to the fact that he and Jasper were going somewhere and he hadn't even told her anything!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

For the rest of the day Bella worked hard, losing herself in the gallery. She dusted and changed the displays. She moved the furniture around and after forcing herself to eat some of her lunch she spent the rest of the day catching up on paperwork, making sure that she submitted all the accounts to head office.

Bella sent a report off, detailing the turnover of the gallery as well as her ideas and projections for the next quarter.

Bella looked up as the bell over the door sounded. She was shocked to see Don standing in the doorway.

Bella looked up at the clock on her desk.

"Sorry, I just need to lock up and then we can leave." Bella said.

Don nodded behind his aviator mirror glasses.

Bella locked up and she walked out of the gallery once she had set the alarm.

Bella looked up in surprise as flashlights went off in her face.

"BELLA! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"HEY BELLA! WHERE DID EDWARD AND JASPER FLY TO THIS MORNING? WHY AREN'T YOU WITH THEM?"

Bella looked around and felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

She recovered quickly and smiled at the paparazzi that she recognized and those that she didn't.

She looked up quickly and noticed that Don was standing at the car, waiting for her!

Dumbass!

"Hi guys. Um, Edward and Jasper had to go to a boring meeting and as you can see, I had to work." Bella said, hoping that she sounded convincing.

"What did you get for Christmas Bella? I don't see a ring?" Bella looked up to see one of the 'regular' paparazzi grinning cheekily at her.

She grinned back "I got a pair of stunning earrings and no there is no ring" she said.

"It was great to talk to you, but I've got to get home to make dinner." Bella said quickly as she moved towards the car.

Don seemed to remember his duties and he moved in to take her arm and he guided her quickly into the backseat.

Bella waved as the door slammed and Don climbed in and pulled away.

"When is Anderson getting back?" Bella asked. She missed Andy and she realized how safe she always felt with him.

Don shrugged and mumbled something about being on an assignment.

"Um, Don? Do you know where Mr. Cullen, Edward went to this morning?" she asked.

Don shook his head, "No Ma'am, but I know that Brian is with Mr. Cullen." He said and turned the radio on.

_End of conversation, I suppose._

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed with relief as the car pulled up to the gates.

Don dropped Bella off at the front door. She let herself in and deactivated the alarm.

She walked upstairs and noticed that her bedroom door was open and the room had been cleaned.

Bella moved to their master suite. Everything was packed away. The room smelled of lemon and lavender. Fresh and totally devoid of Edward's familiar scent, that felt like home.

Bella sat down on the loveseat. She wondered for the millionth time where Edward was and when he was coming home.

She couldn't even phone the one person who would know and moan to her about this.

She hadn't even had a chance to say how sorry she was. Bella knew that she would do anything to make things right with Edward. She had tried to phone him, but his phone didn't even give her the chance to leave a voice message.

It just gave that nauseating and really annoying:

"_The subscriber you've being trying to reach is unavailable to take your call – please try again later!" _

So Bella had resorted to sending text messages when she wasn't trying to make the day go by faster by working like a demon.

43. That was the number of texts that she had sent Edward. He hadn't responded to one.

Bella sighed and reluctantly got up.

She was worried and pissed off with him for making her worry, but she felt guilty that she had allowed herself to be talked into keeping secrets from him.

She undressed and left her clothes in a pile on the floor, which was very unlike her.

Bella walked into the bathroom and stopped dead.

The bathroom had been completely renovated. The tiles that had been a bland cream were stark white with a deep blue tile scattered in-between in a random pattern.

An oval two-person bath had been installed with steps leading up to it and a wide seat that went around it. The one side of the bath was against the window that faced the back garden. The bottom of the glass was frosted to make sure that they had maximum privacy, while letting the natural light in.

But it was the gigantic rain shower that made Bella gasp and begin to cry.

Complete with a shower bench and Bella counted fourteen body sprayers, there were four heads to the rain shower. When Bella switched the overhead lights on, she noticed that there were two switches. One turned on the overhead lights above the twin basins, but the other switch turned on three softer wall lamps and the showerheads lit up in a soft blue light.

"Oh Edward…" Bella whispered and sobbed.

It was exactly the same model shower as the hotel in L.A. He had remembered.

_Of course he remembered, he remembers everything about you…_

Bella stepped under the soft rain-like waterfall as her tears ran down her face. She had really fucked up this time and she didn't know how to fix it. Before Bella would fight against her punishment, but she would give anything to feel her Master's hand or paddle or whip against her skin.

Because then she'd know that he cared. Then she would know that he loved her. Her cries of pain would tell him how sorry she was and he would forgive her.

But he wasn't ready to forgive her. Bella knew that and as hard as it was to accept, she knew it was her fault that Edward was gone with no word. She deserved it.

When Bella got out of the shower, she got dressed in a pair of Edward's boxers. She looked in the laundry basket, trying to find a dirty t-shirt of his that she could wear, but sadly the basket was empty. The cleaning service had done the washing.

Bella pulled out one of Edward's old sweatshirts and she pulled it on, after holding it to her face for long moments. She turned the lights out in the dressing room and put the bedside lights on in the bedroom before she made her way to the kitchen.

When Bella opened the fridge, she saw a flask with a note taped to it.

"_B'_

_I have made two portions of protein shake for you. _

_E"_

"Well at least he cares enough to make sure I don't have to eat my own shakes." Bella said to herself.

Great! Now she was talking to herself!

Bella poured herself a glass of the shake and opened the freezer.

Maggie had left a couple of frozen dinners, but Bella ignored them. She pulled out the container of ___Haagen_-___Daz____**s**_ ice cream and a teaspoon as well as the chocolate sauce and then she went into the den.

She lit the fire and switched the television on. After flicking through what seemed like a thousand channels, Bella settled on a lifestyle channel and left it to play as background noise.

She curled up on the couch and drank her shake and ate her Rocky Road.

It was Edward's favorite. She always teased him, because looking at him no one would ever say that he loved ice cream! Bella's favorite was Rum and Raison, which Edward found amusing especially as Bella hated rum.

Bella was so tired of crying and yet she couldn't seem to stop. As she wiped her nose with the back of her hand the house phone rang.

_Edward!_

Bella ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the counter.

"Edward?" Bella said breathlessly.

"No, Sweetheart, it's Esmé"

Bella felt disappointment hit her stomach like a rock. She dropped the container of ice cream as if it was scorching hot.

"Oh! Hi Esmé, how are you?" Bella said, trying to sound cheerful.

"We're fine, were you expecting Edward to call you?" Esmé asked, not fooled for a minute.

"No, no not really. I think that I'm the last person that he wants to talk to right now." Bella said quietly.

"I'm sure that's not really true, Bella. Whatever you may think, we both know that Edward is crazy about you."

"I really made him mad at me this time; he won't even let me apologize. I messed up really badly, Mom" Bella said close to tears again.

If she expected Esmé to sympathize with her, she was shocked at her adopted mother's next words, "Well you are right, Isabella, you and Mary Alice really did cock things up big time as Emmett would say, and you are just going to have to make things right again. Now you can cry and whimper and have a pity party, or you can accept that you have screwed up, suck it up, apologize until he will listen to you and take your punishment like a good girl." Esmé said in a no nonsense voice.

"But…" Bella began, Esmé didn't let her finish.

"There are no buts, you two get together and it's like your brains fly out the damn window! I said no more secrets, Isabella! Now I know that your part in this mess was small compared to my daughter's, but you are lucky that I am far away or else you would feel the sting of my hand as well as Edward's!"

Bella pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in shock. She heard Esmé let out a sigh of irritation.

"I've just got off the phone to my silly, sniveling child, and she told me everything, including how Jasper had left this morning with a small bag and he didn't say a word about where he and Edward were going. Alice begged me to phone you to see how you were doing, but I am too mad at the two of you right now to listen to you. All I want to say to you is that you girls have pulled your last stunt, do I make myself clear, Bella?"

Bella swallowed, "Edward took a bag?"

"Bella! Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yes, Esmé. I'm sorry, and believe me; Ali and I will never do anything like this again. Ever. I promise!" Bella said.

"I forgive you, but it's not me you need to apologize to; Edward will come home soon Honey, and when he does, you have some work to do." Esme's voice had softened.

"He loves you so much; Bella and I know my son. You hurt him by not trusting him. He may be angry but more importantly, he is hurt and you need to fix that. Now, I'm going to get off the phone and I won't be passing any more messages between the two of you. You need to keep away from each other in the next month and when it's over, don't step out of line again! I love you and we will talk soon, okay?"

Bella said goodbye and she stared at the phone for a long time after they had disconnected.

Bella put the tub of ice cream away. She washed her glass and switched off the lights in the kitchen. Bella climbed onto the couch again and pulled the woolen blanket over her legs. Bella watched the flames of the fire, wondering where Edward and Jasper were.

She missed him.

She would rather have him shouting and pacing than absent.

As Bella lay on the couch she suddenly wondered if this was part of her punishment. Edward and Jazz had left without telling her and Alice where they were going or when they would be home. They had kept their plans to themselves and by doing so had kept her and Alice in the dark.

Wondering where they were and if they were safe.

Bella felt the scorch of shame on her cheeks. They had done exactly like she and Alice had. Not once but twice.

She had kept sending text messages to Edward in the hopes that he would read at least one of them.

Finally Bella's eyes began to close and for the second night in a row, Bella fell asleep alone, uncomfortable and very contrite.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Anderson boarded the private jet just before 8.30 a.m. They were quiet as the plane took off.

They were served coffee and croissants and then as per Jasper's request, the four men were left alone.

Emmett looked at a grim faced Edward and Jasper. He knew that he needed to calm them down before they reached their destination.

"Okay, look, I know that you are pissed at the girls for their stupidity and fuck knows we are all pissed at your brother, but what are you going to do, Jasper? You and Edward can't go around fucking people up without a lot of people finding out about it." Emmett said as calmly as possible.

Jasper and Edward turned disbelieving faces to Emmett, but it was Edward that spoke up, "So are you telling me that you are okay with some little asshole that has been feeling your sister up right under the nose of her fiancé? Please, Emmett, I know you!" Edward said and snorted.

Emmett shook his head, "No Edward! I want to rip the fucker's throat out! Sorry Jazz"

Jasper retorted, "You'll have to wait in line!"

"But I am saying that if you go in, with both guns blazing, someone is going to talk. If Rick is as much of an asshole as you say he is, what's going to stop him from making this messy for everyone! Mom and Dad don't need any more to worry about Edward! Both of you need to think this through carefully." Emmett reasoned.

Jasper looked over at his friend, "Do you have a better plan, Em? Because right now, I want to drive over to his work, pull his sleazy ass into a back ally and kick the shit out of him so that he isn't ever able to touch anyone again!"

Emmett looked over at Anderson, who had volunteered for this 'mission'. One phone call and Andy had been ready to defend Alice's honor. Emmett knew how fond he was of Alice and Bella. Emmett nodded at Anderson who sat forward.

"I will approach Mr. Whitlock and ask him to accompany me on a matter of some importance. When we leave, I will do some persuading of my own and then I will bring him to where you will be waiting at his house where you can have your discussion in private." Anderson spoke quietly but with authority.

"Not bad. No other witnesses." Edward said grudgingly to Jasper, who nodded.

"Okay, but we will wait for you in the car." Jasper stared at Anderson.

Anderson nodded.

The four men looked at each other and relaxed back into their seats. Edward was grateful that Aro had been able to get him a private plane at such short notice.

Edward sat back but was unable to relax. He hated the way things were with Bella. He had seen the hurt in her eyes when he had refused to listen to her or even acknowledge her attempt to apologize, but as he and Jasper agreed, this had to be a swift and painful punishment and he knew that she would hate being ignored by him.

Jasper had instructed his housekeeper to remove all of Alice's clothing, except for her gym clothes and sleepwear. He had sent her clothes into storage for two weeks. Edward actually laughed at that. He could only imagine what had transpired in their house in the past twelve hours! Alice had been grounded for two weeks. All of her business was only to be conducted telephonically and she had no access to any of their cars!

The rest of the flight was quiet an uneventful. They were all on edge.

They arrived midmorning and the rented SUV was waiting for them.

Jasper gave Anderson the address and they drove through downtown San Antonio, each in their own world.

Anderson pulled up to the office of chartered accountants that Rick had worked at since he had graduated a year before.

Jasper shook his head thinking that he should have saved himself some money and not bothered to put his younger brother through college at all.

Anderson got out and they waited.

A short time later the back door opened and Jasper saw his brother's face light up.

"Jazz! Fuck man! It's good to see you!" Rick said grinning from ear to ear.

Jasper looked at his brother impassively, "Get in Rick; we are going for a drive. I need to talk to you."

Ricky's smile faded as he saw how angry his brother looked.

He climbed in hesitantly and closed the door.

"Hey, you're Emmett right? Hi Edward! Fuck this is awesome, what are you all doing here?" Rick said as an uneasy feeling settled over him.

Jasper just shook his head and nodded to Anderson.

Jasper looked at his brother. He wanted to smash his face into a pulp. Rick looked more like their father than Jasper did. He was good-looking in a washed out sort of way. His popularity was only because he was Jasper Whitlock's brother and if he got a girl drunk enough, she would close her eyes and pretend she was fucking his brother.

"Hey Jazzy, aren't we all meeting at the Galveston house in a few days?" Rick asked more than a little uncomfortable with the silence and tension in the car.

He had met Edward one year when he had gone to visit his brother. But there was nothing friendly or easygoing about the man who sat on the other side of Jasper now. In fact he looked as if he wanted to hit him!

Rick noticed that they were pulling up to Brackenridge Park. He remembered that his mother would bring his family to the park on Sundays when she wasn't working a double shift at the diner.

"What the fuck is going on Jasper?" Rick asked with panic in his voice.

Jasper nodded to Anderson who turned into a nearly empty parking lot.

"Get out" Jasper said and Rick began to shake his head.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR, RICHARD!" Jasper roared.

Rick scrambled out of the car, but before he could anticipate what was happening, Jasper punched him in the jaw.

"You fucking little BASTARD! You want to touch and fucking feel up MY FIANCE? You are going to be sorry that you ever even looked at Alice, you motherfucker!"

Jasper punched him again, in the stomach and Rick fell forward.

Emmett shot out of the car and grabbed Rick by his shirt and slapped his face, while Edward moved forward to put a strong hold on Jasper.

Emmett pulled Rick up so that they were almost nose-to-nose. Rick was much shorter and stockier than Jasper and he was balancing on his tiptoes as Emmett pulled him closer.

"Now you listen to me, you little grub! And you'd better listen well. Alice is my baby sister and Jasper here is my best friend. If you ever, and I mean ever so much as look at Alice in any way that is even mildly offensive, I will fucking end you! I mean it_. I. Will. Make. You. Disappear._ They will never find all the pieces, boy. So now, you apologize to Jasper for wasting his time and money and you for touching a woman that wasn't yours to touch and you get your fat, lazy ass home and you make up a good excuse as to why you are not able to attend your family get together. You will also not be attending Jasper's wedding. If your mother doesn't believe you, we are going to have a problem. Are we clear?" Emmett spoke quietly, but Rick felt himself wet his pants at the look of deadly calm in his ice blue eyes.

"Y-y-yes sir!" Rick wheezed out.

Emmett let him go and he fell to the ground coughing and wheezing.

Edward's hold tightened on Jasper as he made a move forward.

"It's done, Jazz." Edward said quietly.

Jasper stopped struggling and nodded.

"Let's get the fuck out of this town! It has a stink." He said.

Without looking at Rick again, they climbed back into the car and drove back to the airport.

The plane was ready for take off and by early afternoon they were back in San Francisco. Edward and Jasper said goodbye to Anderson, who was returning to his own family for New Years.

"What now?" Emmett looked at his two brothers. Jasper was still holding his hand but he was smiling.

"I fucked my hand up, but I feel great!" he said with a grin.

Emmett burst out laughing. "Asshole! Edward, you'd better ask Dad to take a look, you two can't just walk into an emergency room. I need to go back to work, but you two should go up Mom and Dad for the night. Make Alice and Little B sweat a bit. They deserve it."

Emmett drove off and Edward and Jasper climbed into the waiting limo.

"You feel like going to Napa for the night?" Edward asked.

"Why not? I really need Carlisle to look at my hand." Jasper grinned and Edward gave the driver directions before he switched his phone on.

His deleted all of the waiting text messages from Bella without reading them before he phoned his father.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esmé didn't ask any questions when Carlisle had phoned her to say that Jasper and Edward were going to be staying for the night.

Alice had phoned her earlier in the day, crying firstly about Jasper leaving her and then about her clothes that had been confiscated. Esmé had listened to her youngest child crying before she asked for the reason that Alice was on "lockdown" as she put it.

When the story had finally come out, Esmé was furious with both Alice and Bella. She had prepared the boys rooms and had started on dinner.

The limo had arrived with Carlisle behind it and Esmé had greeted her family with hugs and kisses all around.

She had fussed over Jasper's hand and the bruise on Edward's jaw where Jasper's elbow had hit him while he was struggling to get another punch in at Rick.

After dinner Esmé had excused herself as she had taken another call from Alice. This time she was subdued and she had asked Esmé to call Bella. Alice had promised her mother that she would take her punishment with dignity and she had sworn that she wouldn't be keeping any more secrets.

Esmé hadn't let Bella know that Edward was at home. She had spoken her mind to the woman and had listened to her heartfelt apology. Esmé could see how hurt and angry her sons were feeling and she didn't blame them.

Before they left the next morning Esmé sat down with them across the kitchen table before Carlisle drove them back home.

"I want you both to know that while I don't condone violence of any kind, I am proud of the way you defended Alice's honor. She and Bella both deserve whatever punishment you meter out to them, but once again, in their own convoluted way, the girls were trying to protect you from causing this rift in your family, Jasper. As usual, Alice never thinks things through and Bella tries to protect everyone! Now, I won't interfere, you boys need to go home and make things right with the girls. Yes they were at fault, but you have kept them waiting to hear from you for long enough now. It's almost the New Year and you don't want to spend it not speaking to the two most important people in your lives." She looked at Edward and then Jasper.

Both men looked at Esmé and nodded. "As always, you are right Mom." Edward said giving her a crooked smile.

Edward hugged his mother before he got into the car. "I love you my Son"

"I love you Esmé". He said quietly and they smiled at each other.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella had woken up during the night, stiff and cold. She had gone upstairs and climbed into the big bed, hugging Edward's pillow to her face.

In the morning, she had dragged herself to work, with no energy and even less appetite.

Bella had forced herself to drink her protein shake and had quickly packed a sandwich for lunch.

Bella was pouring herself a traveler's mug of coffee when Don knocked loudly on the front door. Bella jumped and she inadvertently tipped the coffee pot over her hand. Bella screamed in pain and frustration.

"FUCK!" She shouted, ignoring Don's knocking.

Bella grabbed a tea towel and wrapped it around her hand, while she quickly cleaned up the mess, and ignoring the burning sensation on her hand, at least this way she felt something.

_Fuck. My. Life! _

She felt the first stirrings of anger curl around her stomach.

Her cell phone remained stubbornly silent throughout the morning.

Thankfully the gallery was fairly busy, with tourists and locals and Bella had smiled so much she thought her face was going to crack.

Kate had called her earlier in the day to find out about arrangements for that evening. Bella had not gone into too much detail, but seeing as Edward had invited them for dinner, Bella was hopeful that he would be home.

The bell on the door tinkled gently just after 2 p.m. and Bella looked up to see Carlisle standing inside.

Bella gave him a puzzled smile, "Hi Carlisle!" she crossed the space and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"I was in town and thought that I would look in on my daughters! How are you doing? Or shouldn't I ask?" Carlisle took in Bella's pale cheeks and dull eyes carefully. He didn't agree with Edward and Jasper's 'shock tactics' and he had told them so. He knew that it would be agonizing for Bella to deal with his rejection.

Bella shook her head with a sad smile, "You've spoken to either Alice or Esmé." She said quietly.

Carlisle grinned at her kindly, "Both actually as well as my sons. All of them."

Bella didn't move, "All of them?"

Carlisle nodded.

"How… how is he?" she asked.

Carlisle ignored her question for the moment, "How about you? I more worried about how you are. Have you eaten?" he asked, noticing how pale she was.

Bella shrugged, "I had my shake this morning, and I had half a sandwich earlier. I'm just not hungry, but I haven't puked!"

Carlisle smiled at her, "Well that is a good thing! Now can we go and get some lunch?"

Bella told Sam who was working with her that she was going out. Carlisle picked a small restaurant down the road and they walked in silence.

Once they had been seated and had placed their orders, Carlisle looked over at Bella.

"You asked how he is earlier."

Bella nodded.

"He's not as angry as he was, but he is hurting. Your lack of trust in him hurts him. You have to stop trying to protect him, Bella. He is a big boy and he doesn't need you to tie his shoes!" Carlisle spoke with kindness but Bella could see that he was serious.

She nodded miserably.

"I know. It was really stupid!" she said and Carlisle agreed.

He had his say and so he tuned the conversation to lighter topics instead.

As they were about to leave Bella reached down to retrieve her purse and she knocked her throbbing hand Carlisle noticed that she was favoring her one hand and let out a hiss of pain.

"Bella, what happened to your hand?" he asked.

Bella snorted, "I just got a fright this morning, when one of Emmett's goons came to fetch me for work and I spilled my coffee, it's really no big deal."

Carlisle shook his head. "It can be a big deal, I have my bag in the car; please let me look at it."

Bella watched as Carlisle gently inspected her hand and applied some burn ointment onto the small mark. He applied some gauze and a small bandage to keep infection out of it, in case a blister formed.

Carlisle kept hold of Bella's fingers, as he looked into her pain and fatigued filled eyes. Suddenly he was really angry at his wife and son for causing this woman such unnecessary anquish. "Isabella, my son can be an asshole when he wants to be and my wife is quite blind to her son's faults, but I want you to promise me that you will not let him trample over your feelings. You are worth so much more than you realize and you need to begin taking better care of yourself."

Bella hugged him at the door to the gallery. "Thank you for coming to see me, Carlisle, thank you for caring about me." Bella whispered in his ear as she pulled him closer.

Carlisle smiled down at her, "You are very welcome, Sweetheart. Next time, just think before you make promises that shouldn't have been asked of you to keep, okay?"

"I promise"

Bella worked quietly for the rest of the afternoon.

She left with Don, and wondered if she was going to be dining alone that evening.

Bella decided that if Edward wasn't home she was going to cancel her dinner plans. She just didn't feel up to company in any case.

Bella opened the door. The alarm had been deactivated.

Her heart was beating like a trapped bird as she stood in the hallway.

Edward's office door was open.

Bella put her purse down and turned around.

Edward was standing in the hallway staring at her.

Bella gasped.

"Welcome home" Bella said.

Edward nodded.

"Hi." He responded quietly.

A sob left Bella's mouth as she fell to the ground; only seeing pain, anger, and heartache in Edward's beautiful green blood shot eyes.

Bella burst into tears and before she could move she felt two strong arms go around her.

**A/N: I suppose that you are going to start collecting fire wood to burn me at the stake. This was really difficult for me to write. Let me know how much you hate me right now.**

**Till next time, **

**Michele**

**Fiorella's Rec's for this week**

**Bella's Hymen Theory**** by ****SwanCullen12 (TWCS)**- Bella** theorizes her **hymen** is connected with heartbreak so she asked housemate and buddy Edward to help her get rid of it. Edward's reply? Hell no!** – I have to say this is the funniest story I have read in a long time. The words that form sentences that come out of Bella mouth, truly had me in hysterics and nearly wetting myself. If you want a fun read that will give you hours of entertainment after you finish reading it, this is the story for you. If you just need to laugh, let go, or need cheering up, then open your new tab and start this one.

Here is just a snippet you get look forward to.

("You see, Edward, between you and I, you're the one with the most experience. Duh, heartbroken virgin in the room." She managed to roll her eyes at him before continuing her crazy rant, "And you will never lie to me so answer this: Let's say you meet two different women in your bar, both gorgeous, both sexy, both willing to have sex with you. But the catch is one of them is a virgin. Who will you choose to bed?"

"If a great fuck is just what I'm looking for, I'd choose the non-virgin. But if I'm looking for a possible hook-up that can turn into a relationship, I'd _still_ choose the non-virgin."

"Figures." Bella nodded. "That's exactly my point, Edward! Eric obviously had the relationship thing going with me, but a great f...er, sexual partner I'm not. So he strayed. I couldn't give him the physical side that he was craving because I still have my hymen intact. And the _hymen_ urged me to do the right thing, however outdated it may sound, and that was to have it broken during my wedding night. Not only did my hymen guard my virginity, it also served as the conscience that nagged me to do the right thing.")

**Million Dollar Baby**** by ****clpsuperstar (TWCS)**** - When Renee is diagnosed with a terminal illness, Isabella makes the ultimate sacrifice. Selling herself to the highest bidder to do with her as they please may just prove to be more than she bargained for. OOC AH/AU** – I was not sure when I started reading this but I have to say that as the chapter went on, I found it hard to stop reading. These two are like a lighting show when they get started. Edward knowing he paid for her and want her to do what he says. Bella is waring with herself because she feels how good Edward make her but her brain is telling her that she is his slave/mistress because he paid for her. Truly a wonderful story and well written, if you have not started this one, look it up now and start, you will not be disappointed.

**Lord of the Authority ****by ****Cullensgirl90 (TWCS)**** - They took us from our home and sold us as slaves to the Cullen family. Edward says he will train me to be the perfect wife, but I refuse to give in.** - Every week I like to give you all one that is complete, because I know sometimes it can be annoying to have to wait another week for an update. So this is my complete one for this week. I read this one a while ago but I have to say it is one that has stayed with me. It is well written but I am going to warn you what Edward does to Bella in the beginning of this story will have you in tears and as the story goes on you find out why he is like he is. A bit like the Perfect Wife when it comes to buying someone for your son, but it is totally different in so many ways. So you have been warned this story is not for everyone but if you are brave enough to give it ago, you will fall in love with both Edward and Bella.

**Learning to Kneel**** by ****sneakysnarkysubs****, ****Lady Blue Knight (TWCS) - ****An average girl going about her daily life of college, work at the school, a boyfriend, apartment, etc is about to find her world ripped away when she finds herself plucked out of her normality and shoved in a whole new world that's totally not her own. Bella finds herself in the hands of kidnappers carting her off to become some man's new possession. Will she fight it? Or will she give in to the darkness and submit to him in every way imaginable? **– This story is not for everyone let me tell you, I am not usually up for alternative partners and this one is Jasper and Bella. Now the ladies that write this story know what I am a pussy and with saying that I have not totally written the story off, I will come back to it once they have gotten a little further and I am a person that never give up on a book or story, I have to know what will happen in the end, and this is no different. Bella is kidnapped and taking to Jasper, he wants to train her as his, but I tell you what, Bella give him hell... the only problem is she get punished for it as well. It is dark and if you like those stories you will love this one. It is well written and deserves the chance to be read. So don't be a coward like me!

**Scouting for Happiness by HoochieMomma (TWCS, Twilighted and FanFiction) - ****Bella Swan has left her sleepy hometown far behind. She now runs a successful model booking agency in NYC with her best friend, Alice. Reeling from a painful breakup, thoroughly jaded at twenty-five, when it comes to physical beauty, Bella's seen it all. Or so she thought... BxE / AH / AU** – When I started this story I thought it was a little slow off the ground but as I have said, I never give up on a story when I start it. As I read through the chapters, the story started to take off. Bella could not forgive herself for breaking of a relationship with Jacob, that she loved as a friend and nothing more and Edward was helping his sister Rose battle with her depression of finding her fiancé screwing the local skank, moving to a NY, that he truly detested. Watch these two battle with their feeling one of failure and the other with obligation to their family. Till they meet and then all hell breaks loose for them both. A fun read and not to much angst.

Michele's rec:

**Bon Secours**** by ****SexylexiCullen**

Summary: **Edward Cullen, enigmatic, flirtatious, and career focused, 30 year old General surgeon, moves from NYC to the sleepy town of Port Jervis, which is a small town in upstate NY, to join his father's practice, after residency. Bella Swan, shy and independent, 23 year old surgical technologist, has lived in Port Jervis all her life. Same shit different day, is her usual mantra. How will the arrival of the new Doctor in town change things?**

**Bon Secours The sequel** by **SexylexiCullen**

**Summary:****The title says it all, if you haven't read Bon Secours, please do so before you read this. What happens after happily ever after? With a house full of teenagers? Takes place right after the epilogue.**

Simply put, I LOVE this story! (both of them) It has everything! There is romance that will make your heart ache; sex that will make your toes curl; you will laugh, cry and snort along the way and there are characters that we know and love portrayed in a way that you've never and I mean never seen them before! There are new characters that are insane and dangerous and ones that you will love. I'm sure that you've all read it and if you haven't and you aren't left hanging every week panting for more, then get to reading them – you won't be sorry.


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – the twisted plot is mine!

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION - AND IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 – PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

**At the end of Chapter 47**

_Bella gasped._

"_Welcome home" Bella said._

_Edward nodded._

"_Hi." He responded quietly. _

_A sob left Bella's mouth as she fell to the ground; only seeing pain, anger, and heartache in Edward's beautiful green blood shot eyes. _

_Bella burst into tears and before she could move she felt two strong arms go around her._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 48**

"I'm so fucking sorry, Edward! Please forgive me!" Bella wailed into his shirt.

Edward closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.

"I know you are and I want to forgive you, but it's going to take some time…" He said.

Bella's muffled cries filled the hallway.

"Please! I'm sorry." She said again.

Edward felt the high wall around his heart begin to crumble.

"You hurt me" he said simply.

Bella pulled back to look deep into his eyes.

"Yes, and I'm so very sorry." She said.

"Don't do it again." Edward said before he reached down to kiss her.

Edward groaned and he knew that he was home.

Edward felt Bella's body stiffen in his arms and he pulled back slightly to look down at her.

_Did he just say, 'Don't do it again?' WHAT THE FUCK?_ Bella thought with a growing anger inside her.

Just from the look in her eyes and the way she was clenching her jaw, Edward knew that she was ticked off about something.

He felt his own anger sprout.

"What's the matter?" Edward said with more of a challenge in his voice that he intended.

Bella was about to let his comment slide before she looked up and saw the look of annoyance on his face.

Edward looked as if he was watching an exasperating child.

Bella's inner voice screamed for justice. Yes she had fucked up, but he had stayed away for over twenty-four hours with no word of assurance or anything.

Bella's eyes narrowed in warning, "Are you kidding me with that comment?" Bella glared at him.

She was pissed off! Bella could feel her anger pumping through her veins as she glared at Edward. She shook her head and turned around to walk through the dining room into the kitchen where she threw her purse across the table.

Bella dropped her bags on the kitchen counter and opened the door of the fridge.

Edward was frowning as he followed Bella into the kitchen. He didn't understand what her problem was now! Their reunion had been going so well, with Bella crying and asking him to forgive her, and he had been prepared to as well, but here she was looking as if she was pissed off with him!

Edward waited until Bella snorted into the fridge and slammed the door. He hissed, it was one of his pet hates and Bella knew it! Edward's eyes narrowed into bright green slits. Bella was trying to get a rise out of him!

The gate phone sounded and Bella ignored it as she walked into the pantry, "That will be Garrett and Kate, or did you forget that they were coming to dinner?" Bella's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Isabella…" Edward growled at her as he reached for the phone.

"Oh just shut it!" She said and Edward was sure that he heard her add softly, "asshole!" but he couldn't be sure.

"_What the fuck…_" Edward said to himself as he went to let their guests in.

This was not how he had seen this evening going. Bella should have been only too happy to be collared and to serve him the entire night. He even had plans to make her work a little for that privilege.

But this was ridiculous!

Edward greeted Garrett and Kate and he led them through to the kitchen with a feeling of trepidation.

Bella was still slamming things around in the pantry and Edward gritted his teeth as he offered his guests a drink. Both accepted glasses of wine. Edward poured them a glass of each and pulled a beer from the fridge. He sat at the kitchen counter with one eye on the noises and curses coming out of the pantry, as he tried to make small talk with Garrett.

"Emmett called me yesterday; he had quite an interesting story to tell me about the two main leading men of my new movie! Do you want to look over your contract and see the clause about not putting yourself at undue risk?" Garrett said with a hard edge to his voice.

Edward swallowed the sip of beer that he had in his mouth quickly. "Aagh no, but there is a reason…" Edward began.

"Save it!" Garrett said, "I know exactly what happened Edward, Katy spoke to Bella this morning. A very different Bella from the one in the pantry, who is obviously looking for a weapon of some kind!" He said.

Edward was confused, "I don't understand…" he said as he ran his fingers through his hair and Garrett laughed, none too kindly.

"I'd say that's obvious, E" he said.

Just then they heard Bella mutter, "Fuck this!" And she walked into the kitchen. She pasted the worst fake smile on her face that Garrett had ever seen and he hid a grin as he hugged her and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

Bella hugged Kate and glared at Edward once more.

"Would you guys mind very much if we order pizza for supper? I am so not in the mood to cook tonight?" Garrett and Kate readily agreed while Edward sat brooding in the corner.

Bella rolled her eyes as she walked over to the glasses cabinet and pulled out a wine glass for herself.

As she did so, she knocked her hand and yelped in pain. Edward looked at the bandage on her hand and he snorted half disbelief and half in exasperation, "What did you do to yourself now?" He asked as he rolled his eyes at Garrett and grinned at Kate.

Kate didn't grin back.

Bella glared at him as she uncorked the wine with difficulty until Garrett walked over to help her, "Not that you give a shit, but I burned myself this morning."

"You should be more careful in future." Edward said smugly.

Bella growled deep in her throat, "What's it to you, asshole?"

Edward swung around and stared at her, "Well you could have let me know, you could have called me, but no, this is just another thing that you decided to sensor and keep from …" Edward's self-righteous tirade was cut short by the sharp cracking sound of Bella's hand meeting his cheek.

Edward's jaw dropped in shock. He gripped her hand as he loomed over her, "What the fuck, Bella?" He shouted.

Kate took a step forward, but Garrett looped his arm around her waist to hold her in place. Kate looked up at her husband. He shook his head slightly and said quietly, "Let her do this…"

Bella used her throbbing hand and began to poke Edward sharply in his chest, "Of all the selfish, self centered, egotistical asses in the world, you take the fucking cake!"

"I did call you Edward, you dickhead! I called you over the course of two days; you didn't even switch your fucking phone on! I sent you over sixty texts – SIXTY EDWARD – I bet you didn't even read one of them! All I wanted was to know that you were safe! You are selfish, stupid and cruel Edward Anthony Cullen! I didn't know if you were coming home, or if you even wanted me here when you did! I didn't know where you were or if you were safe! You talk about being trustworthy – well I am! I love my friends and I will do anything for them! _I was never going to let Alice walk into danger, Edward!_ I was going to tell Jasper, but I was just giving her time to prepare herself for his own brand of fuckery!"

Edward was too shocked by Bella's outburst to stop her from pushing him into the far corner of the room.

Kate's mouth was hanging open as she stared at Bella like she was seeing her for the first time.

Garrett was grinning at her as if he had just won the lottery. He had stood back and watched as Bella had taken Edward on. He was so fucking proud of her! Garrett had spoken to Emmett the day before and he had been upset to learn that Edward and Jasper were behaving in such irrational and emotional ways. He understood what they had just been through and heaven knows, he would have tanned Kate's ass for keeping that kind of information from him, but to deliberately make the girls worry about their whereabouts was childish and dangerous. If something had happened, Garrett knew that Bella would not have been around much longer. She wouldn't want to live without Edward.

As Bella stood panting with her fist clenched in Edward's shirt, Garrett felt the need to intervene.

"Bella, why don't you point me to the take out menus? You can go and have a soak and a little girl time before the pizza arrives." Garrett said soothingly as he sent Edward death glares to keep his clueless mouth shut – at least until Bella and Kate were out of the room.

Edward seemed to take the hint and he nodded his 'approval' to Bella.

Bella thanked Garrett for his thoughtfulness, even as she glared at Edward. She and Kate poured some more wine into their glasses and they went upstairs arm in arm.

The kitchen was quiet until Edward heard the door of the master suite close.

Then he turned an angry and indignant glare at his friend as Garrett phoned a local pizza parlor and placed an order for a few large pizzas and some salad.

Garrett put down the phone and looked up at his young friend.

"Am I getting punked?" Edward said sounding outraged, his expression was dark.

Garrett chuckled and he walked into the den to get comfortable. Edward hurried after him with another beer and the bottle of wine.

"Garrett! I'm talking to you!" Edward snapped. He didn't enjoy feeling like a little boy that was being reprimanded in his own home. He was an adult for fuck sakes!

Suddenly Garrett turned to stare at Edward with a gaze that reminded him of his father.

"You know what Edward? I am disappointed in both you and Jasper. And I am not talking to you as your mentor. You both have treated Bella and Alice abominably! I think that you are both lucky that these women are still willing to put up with your spoiled asses." Garrett shook his head in disgust.

"I knew that you wouldn't understand what you have done wrong and that's almost as bad as what you did!" Garrett took a large sip of his wine while Edward stared at him with a genuinely puzzled expression on his good looking face.

_Has everyone gone barking mad?_ Edward wondered.

_Since when was everyone on Bella's side?_

_When did her wrong doings become my wrong doings?_

_When did I become the bad guy?_

_And when the fuck did Bella get the idea that it was okay to strike me?_

"Garrett, I don't think that you understand…" Edward said, but once again Garrett dismissed his words, causing Edward to growl in frustration.

"Will you just let me explain…" he said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Did you let Bella explain?" Garrett shot back.

Edward stopped being amused and turned to Garrett with a face carved out of stone.

Garrett expected Edward to call him out, so he was surprised when Edward walked over to the iHome consol and he selected a playlist from his phone before putting it into the docking station.

Edward sat down and began to talk about the interview that he had done with Jamie and he was expecting the draft of the interview within the next week.

Garrett allowed the conversation to move away from Edward's punishment for Bella.

Instead they spoke about the movie that was due to begin production in four weeks time. Garrett had finally settled on a location in the beautiful area between Santa Rosa and the coast along the Russian River. The bonus was that it was only a two hour drive from Sausalito.

Edward was excited that they would not have to spend weeks away from home. They had decided after what had happened that they would rather stick closer to home and the location had proved to be perfect in every way for the script.

The gate phone sounded and Edward went to collect the pizzas. Garrett noticed that the girls had not yet come downstairs.

Edward put the pizzas on trays in the oven to keep warm and he walked upstairs to call the girls. When he got closer to the door of their bedroom he heard the sounds of Bella's soft sobs.

He felt his heart begin to pound and an icy hand gripped his heart…

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella had calmed down after her bath. Kate was green with envy at her new bathroom and she had booked a day to come and experience a rain shower.

They had spoken about Edward's reaction and the extreme retribution that he and Jasper had handed out.

Kate played devil's advocate with the intention of making sure that Bella would understand that she in no way condoned what Edward had done, she had understood why he reacted the way he had.

Bella was getting dressed while she spoke to Kate who was lounging on the loveseat.

"So, are you feeling better?" Kate asked.

"I am feeling better thanks; I don't know what came over me downstairs! One minute I was ecstatic that Edward was home and I just wanted him to forgive me, so that we can go back to normal and the next minute he is sprouting off about how I've hurt him, and I agreed, because I know that I hurt his feelings and then he says, _"Don't do it again!"_ like I am five years old and I broke his toys!"

Bella finished getting dressed in her low rise jeans and a gold shirt in a crushed satin that she loved. She slipped on a pair of gold sandals and brushed her hair so that it shone and hung in gentle waves down her back.

Bella walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Kate.

She sighed and looked down at her hands and then she touched her Infinity bracelet, "I love that asshole so much, Kate!" she said and they smiled at each other.

"I know you do Bella and Edward is totally in love with you, which is why he reacted so badly to what you did!" Kate reasoned.

Bella frowned "What do you mean?"

Kate raised her eyebrows "Come on Bella! You are too smart to act dumb! You and Alice were really silly to try and hide something of that importance from Edward and Jasper! Quite frankly, I totally see where they were coming from!"

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but the look on Kate's face had her close it quickly.

"Go on" she said instead.

Kate looked at her young friend for a moment. She could see the lines of stress on her forehead and how tired and worn out she seemed.

"Sweetie, do you really want to deal with this now?" Kate asked softly.

Bella shook her head and bit her lip a tears gathered in her eyes.

"I am so fucking tired, Kate! I don't know how we got here! On Monday everything was perfect, well as perfect as we can be! And then all hell broke loose! And I know that it's my fault, but I never thought that he would… would retaliate like that!" Bella put her face into her hands and began to cry.

Kate sighed and put her arms around Bella.

Edward stood in the open doorway and he felt a twist in his heart as he looked at his beautiful Bella curled up in Kate's arms.

He knew that he was the reason that she was crying, but he couldn't bring himself to walk the ten or fifteen paces to comfort her, so he just stared at them for a moment, before turning and making his way downstairs.

Edward told Garrett that the girls would be down shortly and they moved back into the den.

Eventually Bella stopped crying. She washed her face and brushed her hair again. She and Kate didn't say anything more as they walked into the kitchen.

Bella deliberately set the kitchen table with place settings on either side, so that she and Edward were sitting next to each other.

In spite of how angry she was, Bella was desperate to feel the comfort that she always felt from the contact and heat from Edward's body.

Kate went to fetch the guys as Bella started a pot of coffee for after dinner.

She looked up to find Edward standing at the doorway. He was watching her as if he expected her to suddenly spin her head around and start projectile vomiting!

If Bella didn't feel so utterly sad she would have found it funny.

"Would you like some more wine?" he asked her quietly.

Bella nodded her head, "That would be great, thanks. Could you bring some water and glasses to the table for me?" she asked and smiled at him.

Edward smiled back tentatively and he brought a large bottle of water and glasses and set them out.

Bella reached out to touch his shoulder.

Edward straightened up and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry that I slapped you. I was frustrated and it was unacceptable." Bella said quietly.

Edward ached to put his arms around her and kiss her until she was breathless. He hated seeing the sadness in her eyes; her beautiful brown eyes were dull, lifeless and watery.

_But what about my heart? _

_What about my hurt feelings?_

_What about the next time that she lies to me? _

_Or keeps another fucking secret from me?_

The thoughts flashed into Edward's head and instead of holding her, he nodded stiffly.

"I accept your apology. I'm sorry that I made light of your hand. Is it okay?" He asked.

Bella blushed and let her hair fall around her face to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. "Um, yeah, Carlisle checked it out. He was in town today and he stopped by the gallery." Bella said.

Edward wanted to sweep her hair off her face. Bella hadn't hid her face from him since they were in Italy!

"He actually insisted on taking me to lunch!" Bella said with a smile.

Edward frowned at her, "What have you been eating?" He demanded, and then at the angry expression on Bella's face he regretted his tone.

"Bella, I'm sor…" he began, but Bella turned away from the table.

"No, Edward, you aren't sorry! If you were sorry you would have called me and told me that you were okay! Your father cared more than you did! He actually drove out of his way to come and make sure that I was okay and he told me that you were fine!" Bella shouted across the expanse of the kitchen.

Edward sneered at her, "Actually, he didn't really go out of his way, he gave Jasper and I a lift home."

"What?" Bella asked, confused.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her; he felt his righteous indignation well up inside his chest again.

"Jasper and I slept at Cullen Crest last night, Bella. My father drove us home this morning." He said as if he was talking to a chimpanzee or a toddler.

_The arrogant little fucker! How did I ever think that he isn't arrogant and egotistical?_ Bella thought before she realized what Edward had said.

"Are you telling me that when your mother phoned me and she heard me answer the phone by saying your name, because I was hoping, stupidly, that you had read one of my sixty texts, that _Esme knew where you were? Why _wouldn't she say anything to me? _Why_ would she let me keep worrying about you?" Bella's voice rose steadily with each word that she spoke until she was shouting.

Bella stared across at Edward with an expression of such anger and betrayal on her face that he felt terrible for about a minute.

"I asked her not to let you know where I was." He said finally and Bella turned away as tears flooded her eyes again. She wiped them away and looked back at Edward. His beautiful green eyes stared into her eyes and Bella could see how tired and defeated he suddenly looked.

_Why couldn't we get passed this anger?_

Kate and Garrett walked in to the fray seemingly unaffected. Kate took the pizzas out of the oven, where they had been kept warm and dished up on four plates, while Garrett took the salad out of the fridge and added some to each plate.

He and Kate carried the plates to the table as Bella and Edward stood staring at each other from across the room.

Garrett eyed them both with amusement and then he clapped his hands loudly, causing them to break eye contact with each other and look at him.

"Now that the staring competition is over and neither of you seemed to have won, sit down and eat some supper. Katy, will you bring the wine in?"

Kate fetched the bottle and poured herself and Bella some wine. Edward declined and so did Garrett. Instead Edward pulled two beers out of the fridge. He passed one to Garrett, who was still pinning Edward with his glare.

Garrett sat down and raised his eyebrows as he gave them his famous 'don't- fuck-with-me' stare. Edward and Bella sat down next to each other and Kate sneaked a smile at her husband after she watched how Edward and Bella's bodies seemed to sag towards each other. Even though the table seated eight people comfortably, their shoulders and arms were touching, gently rubbing and pressing against each other. What was even more amusing was the identical looks on contentment that flitted across their faces as their skin touched.

While they had waited in the den for Edward and Bella to go for 'Round two' as Garrett put it, Kate had suggested that they leave their friends alone after dinner. She said that she believed that they were both too tired and too fragile emotionally to resolve their differences that evening.

Kate suggested that they 'order' Edward and Bella over the next evening for mentoring meetings and that would prepare them to talk things over and work it out.

Garrett agreed that the sad, pig-headed couple sitting opposite him could both do with some time out to regroup.

Besides almost sitting in each other's laps, Edward and Bella ignored each other completely. They didn't acknowledge one another in the least way.

At first Kate and Garrett were amused, but as the dinner wound down, Kate began rolling her eyes at Garrett.

Finally Garrett had enough.

He banged his hands down on the table and pinned them both down with a glare. "_This is enough_ for Fucksakes! You two are tiring and impossible! You are both so fucking stubborn, that it's not funny. E, Bella, Katy and I love both of you, but you are making this so much harder than it has to be. Bella quite simply, you fucked up, but then again so did you, Edward, so Edward has to forgive Bella and she has to forgive him and you both have to stop being so _fucking pig-headed_!"

Edward picked up his beer and gave Garrett a blank stare before he continued eating as if Garrett hadn't spoken at all. Bella stared at Garrett with a narrowed glare, before she too resumed nibbling on her piece of pizza that she had been breaking into tiny pieces.

Garrett growled in frustration. He would like to take his bullwhip to both of them! He felt Kate's hand on his arm to calm him down.

She smiled at him and leaned across to kiss his earlobe. "They remind me of how I was with you in the beginning, remember?"

Garrett gave her a playful pat on her lap, "Only too well, my love" he said.

Bella snorted softly, but looked up with a wide innocent gaze when she felt Edward's eyes boring into her skin.

"_What?_" she barked at him.

Edward shook his head "Never mind, if you are going to behave like a fucking shrew, then just forget it!" He said.

Bella bit back a curse; her eyes snapped at Edward, "Of course I'm a shrew, because that's why you didn't come home! I'm not good enough! That's why you ran home to your mother, who pretended to love me and be my friend and then she shits all over _me_ for hurting you and tells _me_ to make it right, when all the time she knows that you are safe! In fact, I'm going to tell her that she had no right to do that!" Bella jumped to her feet.

Edward got up as well, "Leave Esme out of it!"

Bella glared at him, "I won't! She should never have made me think that she didn't know where you were! The problem is that your mother can't deny you anything! You are her little boy! Well fuck you! And fuck her! _You are a spoilt brat, Edward Cullen and I HATE YOU! AND YOUR MOTHER!" _

Bella burst into tears and ran out of the room. Nobody moved as Bella raced up the stairs and then they heard a door slam.

"_DON'T FUCKING SLAM THE DOORS!"_ Edward shouted.

Garrett shook his head, he knew what was coming; sure enough, they heard the door upstairs open and then slam shut again – even harder this time.

"Shit… here we go…" Garret said to himself.

A moment later, Edward picked up his water glass and sent it crashing into the wall that led into the dining room.

"FUCK! SHREW!" Edward roared as he stalked out of the kitchen and walked through the den and into the music room and slammed the doors shut with a bang that shook the windows.

A faint, "ASSHOLE!" Was heard from upstairs.

A few minutes later, hard angry music filled the house.

Garrett finished eating and he calmly began to pick up dishes and stack them in the dishwasher.

Kate got up and she went into the laundry where she found the hand broom and scoop. She quickly cleaned up the broken glass.

Once everything had been set to rights; she looked over at her husband with a saddened look in her blue eyes, "They are both so hurt right now," she said.

The music was changing now, and had become more melodious, but even darker. It was beautiful and defiant.

Garrett walked over kissed Kate on her mouth. "They both need a fucking good spanking right about now. Shall we go home, my Love? It seems as if they have forgotten we are even here."

Kate laughed, "I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, come on, we need to child-proof our place for tomorrow night."

Garrett threw his arm around her as they switched out the kitchen lights and walked down the hall to the front door, "Oh no! If they even begin to pull this bullshit tomorrow, I am pulling out my 'cat' and the 'bull'!" Garrett retorted and they laughed as the left.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

"…_You are a spoilt brat, Edward Cullen and I HATE YOU! AND YOUR MOTHER!" _Bella screamed and then she burst into tears.

She raced from the room and ran upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Bella stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do when she heard Edward shout at her, _"DON'T FUCKING SLAM THE DOORS!"_

_Oh no he didn't!_

Bella marched over to her door and opened it and then she slammed it so hard that her ears felt as if they were going to burst! She locked the door and stared at it, half expecting Edward to come crashing through it.

She heard Edward scream and then a crash before another door slammed shut and then she heard the terrible, magnificent sound of the piano being pounded and abused.

Bella slumped onto the floor and just let herself cry loud, wracking sobs that shook her entire frame. She cried until there was nothing left. Then she crawled to the bathroom and vomited up the little that she had eaten.

Bella wasn't sure how much time had passed but as she lay on the cold tiles of the bathroom, she felt the old detached feeling fighting to come through.

It would be so easy to slip into that place where nothing and no one could ever hurt her. Where she wasn't hot or cold, hungry or thirsty. Where there was no night and day, no happiness or sadness. Just nothing.

Blissful nothingness.

A part of her wanted to let her old 'friend' back in so badly, but there was another part of her, a new part, a part that Edward had nurtured inside of her that felt everything.

The new part of her was in such pain that it took Bella's breath away!

It was like an exposed, open wound that ached even from a gentle breeze.

It was this part that eventually won out. It pushed her old friend out the door and slammed it shut.

Bella became aware that she was shivering on the bathroom floor.

All her lights were off and it was quiet.

Bella got up and took her shoes and clothes off and crawled into her bed. Her teeth were chattering, but little by little Bella began to warm up and this time she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The next morning Bella woke up wondering why she was lying in her bed and not with Edward and then she remembered everything.

The fight.

The ugly words.

Bella could hear herself screaming that she hated Edward and Esme. Bella cringed in shame.

Esme.

Why had she been so cruel so as to let Bella keep worrying like that?

Bella needed answers and she needed to get some things off her chest.

Bella quickly checked the time. It was still early enough to catch Sam at home.

Bella got out of bed and walked over to stand at her bedroom windows. The day was how she felt – dark and stormy.

Bella picked up her cell and dialed her number.

"Hey Sam, its Bella. I'm fine thanks. Listen something has come up and I need to take a personal day. Will you be able to come in for the day? That will be great, there is nothing much to do, because we did all the heavy work during the week. …Thanks again and seeing as we are closing early tomorrow, enjoy your party. Thanks again, Bye"

Bella stared at the dark sky one last time before she turned from the window and went to shower and dress.

Bella didn't have many clothes in her closet so after showering and looking what she had to choose from, Bella put on a pair of black leggings with a white gym top and a thick black hoodie over it. She wore socks and her trainers. Bella didn't bother with make up, knowing that by the end of the day she wouldn't be wearing any. She brushed her hair up into a high pony.

Bella put her cell phone into her pocket and unlocked the door.

The hallway was quiet. Bella tiptoed to the doorway of their suite. She could just make out the outline of Edward as he lay across the bed.

Bella retreated and she walked downstairs quietly.

Once in the kitchen, she was surprised and ashamed to find that it was spotless. Garrett and Kate! Oh shit, she had just left them sitting at the table. They must have tidied up.

Bella walked into the den and stopped. There were beer bottles and an open bottle of tequila and one of bourbon on the table. The lights were still on and Bella quickly switched them off.

She pulled a note pad out of the kitchen drawer when she put a pot of coffee on.

She scrawled two quick notes and then poured herself a travel mug of coffee. She left one note on the counter Bella put on her padded ski jacket that was hanging in the hall closet. She disarmed the alarm and opened the front door.

Bella stuck the other note on the front door; it was short and to the point:

"_**Don**_

_**I won't need your services today – I'm not going to work.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Bella"**_

She walked over to the garages and opened her truck. It had been so long since Bella had driven it. She sat inside for a few minutes, adjusting the mirrors.

It started first time and Bella smiled as a wave of nostalgia hit her.

She carefully backed out of the garage and rolled forward to the gate.

The guard on duty walked out of the guardhouse. He looked weary and confused.

"Good morning Miss Swan, are you driving yourself today?" he asked politely.

Bella didn't remember his name. She would be happy when Maggie and Reggie got back at the beginning of the week.

"Yes, I am. I left a note for Don and one for Mr. Cullen, who is still asleep, so there is no need to disturb them. Have a good day." Bella said with as much authority as she could muster.

The guard opened the gates reluctantly and Bella pulled out. It was still early, just before 7 a.m.

Bella drove the short distance and then she pulled into the drive at her first destination.

Once again she was greeted with confusion.

"Good Morning Miss Swan, you are up early today! Are you expected at the main house?"

"Good Morning. I didn't call ahead, but they will see me." She tried not to sound as nervous as she was feeling.

The gates opened and Bella drove through.

She pulled around the circular drive and stopped at the front door.

Bella got out and wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her leggings. She opened her jacket and pulled it off, throwing it onto the seat next to her. Taking a deep breath she climbed out and walked up to the front door.

She had no idea what kind of reception she was going to receive as she rang the doorbell, but she didn't really care. They had started this whole thing; she was just going to finish it.

The front door opened and Bella looked up to see Jasper standing holding the door open. He didn't really look surprised to see her standing on his front door step at 7 in the morning; his expression was more one of resignation.

"Morning Bella, have you run out of sugar?" he said with a feeble attempt at humor, but Bella could see the underlying questions in his eyes.

"Jasper, this isn't a social call as such. You and Edward had your say, and now it's time for me to have mine. So can I come in or are we going to do this on the door step?" Bella was surprised at how controlled her voice was.

Jasper just stepped back and allowed her to walk inside.

He led the way into the kitchen. Bella wondered where Alice was. Jasper walked over to the coffee pot and held it up to her.

Bella nodded. She sat down with a sigh at the counter.

Jasper poured her coffee and pushed the milk and sugar towards her.

"Would you like a muffin?" He pushed a plate of warm muffins across the counter.

"Where is Alice?" Bella asked.

Jasper laughed, "In my dungeon!"

Bella's eyes went wide with shock and then they narrowed dangerously. "Very funny, Whitlock!" she said.

Jasper laughed even louder, "Admit it! For a moment, you weren't sure, were you?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him and she picked a carrot muffin off the plate.

She hadn't realized that she was hungry.

Jasper's face grew serious. "How are you?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "Terrible, sad, angry, pissed, hurt; take your pick" she said deadpanned.

Just then Alice walked into the kitchen. It was obvious that she had been working out. Her hair was wet and her face was flushed from exertion.

She stopped when she saw Bella.

"Twister!" she exclaimed and she began to reach out for Bella, but she stopped suddenly and looked at Jasper.

Bella watched as Alice walked around to Jasper and she knelt on the floor.

"Master, may I greet Bella?" she asked with her head bowed.

Jasper looked at Alice and then at Bella.

Bella waited.

"You may, but don't make me regret this decision." He said quietly.

"No, Master. Thank you Master!" Alice waited until Jasper tapped her shoulder three times just like Edward did and Alice sprang to her feet.

In a flash Alice and Bella were hugging and grinning like idiots at each other.

"Hey Twister!" Alice said and she hugged Bella until she struggled.

"Can't breathe… Ali…" Alice let her go and they grinned at each other once more.

Alice traced the dark shadows under Bella's eyes and the sad pull of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry that you are in trouble…" Alice whispered.

Bella touched Alice's cheek. She noticed the thick black training collar around Alice's neck.

"I'm sorry too…" Bella said quietly.

Jasper watched the two friends and he wondered if Edward had any idea that Bella was here.

He cleared his throat and the women turned to face him.

Alice swallowed and reluctantly dropped her hands from around Bella, but Bella grabbed her hand and she squared her shoulders as she looked Jasper in the eyes.

"Mary Alice…" Jasper said with a warning in his voice.

"Just wait! Please Jasper, just wait and then I will go and you can have your month! I need to say this, and you need to listen to me." Bella didn't wait for Jasper to speak, but she looked at Alice when Alice whispered her name.

"Bella, please don't make me disobey my Master. Please. Let me go to him." Alice whispered in her ear.

Bella looked at her sadly and nodded once.

Alice walked to where Jasper was standing and knelt at his feet. Bella noticed that he touched her head.

Bella looked down and moved forward to finish her cup of coffee. She looked up again, "What Alice and I did was wrong. She shouldn't have asked me to keep a secret like that and I should never have agreed to. I apologized to you and I will apologize again – I'm really sorry. But what you and Edward did by just leaving and making us worry by not telling us where you were; was just plain cruel. You have already punished us by making sure that we don't have any contact with each other so that was just nasty. Alice, I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust. I love you so much and I wouldn't hurt you, and I'm sorry that I let you down. You are Alice's Dom, Jazz, as well as her soon to be husband, how is it that you didn't pick up that something was wrong? Where is your punishment in all of this? I have only known Alice for what? Four months and I picked it up within seconds. You call yourself her Dom, well then start acting like it and open your fucking eyes Jasper. Tell me this, why did you need me to bring this to your attention or even Alice if you are so in tune with your sub/girlfriend? Tell me Jasper?"

Jasper squirmed uncomfortably under Bella sad gaze. These were questions that he had asked himself at least a thousand times in the past two days. Why hadn't he noticed that every time he mentioned going to a family reunion? Alice would withdraw for a couple of days, her clothing became far more conservative when they visited his family, and all the time he had thought that it was because she didn't want to shock his parents!

When he had finally gotten Alice to unlock the bathroom door after he had come home, she had told him everything.

Rick had tried to kiss her the very first time that he had gone out with them. Jasper got distracted and he hadn't noticed just how 'friendly' Rick had become to Alice, putting his hands all over her, trying to touch her breasts, Alice had tried to evade him, and eventually she had hidden from him. Alice had cried when she had told Jasper that she would brace herself for Rick's perverted game of hide and seek, each time she would see him. One time Jasper had gone fishing with his family, and Alice had stayed behind as she wasn't feeling well. She had thought that she was alone in the house, but had been horrified to wake up and find Rick lying next to her licking her neck and shoulder. Alice had struggled to get free and when she did she had threaten to expose him. Rick had laughed and told her that Jasper would never believe her over his own flesh and blood.

Jasper had been devastated to hear what Alice had to say. And he had been very angry. That was the reason that he had decided to teach Alice a lesson, at first Edward had thought that it wasn't a good idea, but when Jasper had pointed out that they were simply allowing the girls to worry about them, in the same way that he and Edward worried about them, Edward had agreed to go along with the plan.

But as Jasper looked at how tired, sad, hurt and angry Bella was, he realized that instead of reconciling the way that he and Alice had, somehow Edward and Bella had gotten their lines of communication very crossed.

"You are right; of course, I should have picked it up sooner." Jasper said in response.

Bella pushed down the lump in her throat and pressed on, "I just needed to let you know that you are not an innocent bystander in all of this. Alice loves you so much and for her to have kept this from you for the past two fucking years on and off; tells you that perhaps your relationship also needs a little work! Maybe it's not just 'crazy, broken, poor Bella' who is having a hard time opening up! Now I'm sorry if I have upset Alice and pissed you off, but quite frankly Jazz, there are some difficult questions that you need to ask yourself and your submissive. Okay, so I just needed to say that to you. I love you and Alice and I would never intentionally hurt you and I hope that you know that. That's it, I guess, I'll go now."

Bella stood up and she looked at Alice who had her head bowed but Bella could see her shoulders shaking.

"I'll see you in a month, Twister. Stay strong, okay?" Bella said softly and she hurried to the front door as her own tears fell.

As she opened it, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jasper pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'. I know it was wrong and there is no excuse. I was just so pissed off with Alice. Edward didn't want to go along with it at first, but I convinced him that you both had to learn a lesson. I'm sorry if this has caused even more problems for you two." Jasper's voice was gruff in her ear. Bella could hear the sincerity of his apology.

"Jasper, I understand Edward is his own person, but if he agreed to go along with you after you had to convince him, well then, he is just as wrong as I am. I never thought he would punish me like that after all the fuckery I have been though in my life. His knows how scared I am of being abandoned by him, and you helped him! That's what you both did!"

Watching Alice and Jasper made Bella realize this is how it should have been between her and Edward!

Bella pulled away and wiped her cheeks. She looked at Jasper who was looking at her with regret in his eyes.

"It's awful, Jazz! We were screaming at each other! I slapped him and we said some horrible things to each other, I said most of the terrible things – he was just mean and cold and unfeeling and he won't forgive me after that!" Bella said.

She shook her head, "Anyway, I've got to go."

Jasper saw her truck in the driveway.

He frowned, "Where is your driver?"

Bella just shook her head, "I've got some things to do today and I want to drive myself"

Jasper nodded.

"When he calls, and you know he will, I'm going to tell him that you were here, okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I left a note for him. It looks like he will have a hangover when he wakes up in any case. Thanks to tequila, bourbon, wine and beer." Bella said with an evil grin.

Jasper grinned back at her, "Ow! Here, you need this." He said and Bella noticed that he was holding out two muffins and a traveler's mug of coffee.

Bella smiled as she took them from him, "Tell Ali I said thanks."

Jasper nodded.

Bella got into her truck and put her breakfast next to her.

She looked at Jasper for a moment, "Don't be too hard on her, okay?"

Jasper grinned, "Oh she has received the most fitting punishment, I took her clothes away from her for two weeks and she is grounded and we are leaving for Galveston today."

Bella started to laugh and then she realized what he had said at the end.

"You are still going?" she asked incredulously.

Jasper held up his hand that Bella noticed for the first time was bandaged up.

"Yeah, E, Em and I flew down to San Antonio to sort that little problem out on Tuesday. That's where we went. We flew to San Antonio and then we flew back. We drove up to Cullen Crest and stayed overnight." He said.

Bella nodded.

"Edward didn't tell me that. We never got that far. We got as far as me screaming at him that I hated him and Esmé and then I slammed my bedroom door and locked myself in for the night." She said sadly.

"Fuck! What a balls up!" Jasper said.

Bella nodded again and closed her door. She started her truck and it roared to life. She rolled her window down.

"Have a good New Years Jazz." She said and Jasper was struck at how sad she looked.

"Take care Darlin'. Be safe." He replied and Bella droved out the gates.

She opened her muffin and turned the music on. She had a long drive ahead of her.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Jasper watched Bella drive off and walked back inside. Alice was sitting at the kitchen table eating a muffin and drinking a mug of coffee. When Jasper walked in the door, Alice dropped to her knees.

Jasper sat down on a chair and touched Alice's head. She sat back on her seat and carried on nibbling at her muffin.

"They'll get through this Alice." Jasper said, breaking the silence.

Alice shook her head "I don't know, Master. Bella is devastated. Edward is being a… I'm sorry Master, but I must say this." She looked at Jasper and he sat back and nodded.

"Thank you, Master. I know my brother and I know that he can be an overbearing, egotistical, stuck up, asshole when he wants to be! He can be self-righteous and over the top melodramatic! Master, I'm sorry, but you and he need to fix this mess with Bella! God only knows where Bella has gone to!"

Jasper bit back a grin and concentrated on making sure he had his game face on. He fixed Alice with a stern glare, "First of all, we are not going to interfere in Edward and Bella's relationship, Mary Alice. You do not tell me what I must and must not do. You are going to go and make sure that you are packed and ready to go to the airport. I will phone Garrett and make sure that he has things under control. Now off you go!"

Alice knelt at Jasper's feet.

She felt Jasper touch her shoulder and she got up and went to their bedroom. She had no idea what she was supposed to pack she only had gym clothes!

Alice had a shower and washed her hair. Because she was grounded she had to make do with shaving and she made sure that she was smooth over her pussy, underarms and legs before she stepped out of the shower. Alice wrapped a towel around her body and towel dried her hair quickly.

When she stepped into the bedroom, Jasper was standing in front of the bed.

Alice dropped to her knees quickly.

Jasper's voice was quiet and husky, "Take off the towel and come and lie on your back on the bed, Mary Alice."

Alice did as she was told and she lay down.

"Moved over to the middle, I want to check that you are completely smoothly shaved."

Alice suppressed a moan and she opened her legs and put her hands behind her head.

Jasper pulled his sweatpants off and climbed onto the bed between her legs.

He leaned forward and ran his tongue up her one leg to her thigh.

"Hmm, smooth and sweet." He said and he lifted her leg to his shoulder.

Jasper leaned down and ran his fingers up her other leg, Alice arched her back as his skimmed up to the apex of her thighs.

"Very nice, Mary Alice, good girl" he said.

Alice bit her lip to keep from groaning out aloud as Jasper put her leg up on his other shoulder, leaving her open and exposed.

"You are dripping on my bed, Slut!" Jasper growled and he landed a gentle slap on her open pussy.

This time Alice couldn't stop the whimper of need that escaped her lips.

Jasper slapped her again, a little harder, "You are so wet, my little pain slut, aren't you?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, oh fuck, yes Master!"

Jasper laughed softly, "Do you want more?"

Alice nodded, "Please Master, please spank my pussy!"

Jasper gave her four smacks quickly and hard.

Alice shouted as she felt her juices gushing out of her.

Suddenly Jasper stopped and ran his fingertips over her Mons. He tickled the hood of her clit and rolled it back, exposing her little pink bud.

"Very smooth, but I need to see if it takes as sweet as your legs. Hold still now slut." Jasper leaned forward and licked the juice from her entrance.

Alice fought hard not to move at all. She knew that she would pay if she did. Jasper didn't give second chances when they were playing.

Jasper put his lips over Alice's little pleasure button and he began to suck hard. Alice began to breathe deeply and she battled to hold her orgasm from breaking free.

Jasper took two of his fingers and began to tease and stroke Alice's entrance until her juices were streaming out of her and between her ass cheeks where the purple butt plug was pushed tightly into her back passage.

Jasper used his other hand to push the plug in even further. Alice grunted.

"Master!" She screamed as she felt herself slipping.

The next moment Jasper was gone. Alice's eyes shot open in shock. She felt him kneeling at her head.

"Suck my cock, slut! You will not cum until I say so and you don't know when that is going to be, do you? Now suck me!" Jasper growled.

Alice opened her mouth and swallowed Jasper's thick, twitching cock down her throat in one motion.

Alice was careful not to put her thighs together, she knew that if she did, she would be cumming right along side her Master.

She hummed around him and gently cupped and rolled his balls in her small hands.

Jasper grabbed her head and he began to pump his hips against her face.

Alice relaxed her throat further and accepted all of Jasper's length.

With a shout and a quicker pounding, Jasper sprayed strings of his cum down Alice's throat.

Alice had learned to let the liquid squirt into her throat without removing Jasper's cock.

When he was finished he pulled himself out of her mouth and wiped his cock on the towel next to him.

"Very nice, Mary Alice. For that little treat you deserve a little treat as well. Go and get your bell, slut."

Alice dared to give a small squeak of excitement as she scrambled off the bed, realizing that she was going to have to take another shower before she dressed.

She pulled the tiny gold bell that was attached to the thin gold silk cord and clip out of the box in their 'special'drawer and knelt before her master, holding the little accessory out in her hands to him.

Jasper was smiling, "You are looking forward to this, aren't you my Pet?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, Master."

"Okay, go and have a cold two minute shower – no hot water and come back here."

Alice ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on as she yelled and squealed. She washed at lighting speed and jumped out as her teeth started chattering.

Jasper was grinning evilly when Alice knelt before him again. She was shaking and cold and thankfully all thoughts of having an orgasm were long gone! Her master knew exactly how to cool her off.

"Okay get up and come here."

Alice stood in front of Jasper. He reached out and picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter.

"Open" he barked.

Alice opened her legs as wide as she could.

Jasper quickly dried her inner thighs and once again began to tickle her slit until her little clit peeped out at him. Jasper watched Alice's face as he moved the hood of her clit around in small circles.

Alice ground her hips forward, but Jasper kept a firm hand on her hip.

"No Mary Alice! Stop moving… here we go. Some pretty jewelry for my pet." Jasper lubricated her clit and slit the pretty hairpin like clip over her clit. He wriggled it around a little until her clit head was peeping out. Jasper let the short silk cord dangle down and the tiny tinkering bell sounded. "You are not to touch yourself or cum until I give you permission, is that clear, Pet? You have been naughty and you are going to ask me before you go to the bathroom, every time. If you break my rules, you will be unsatisfied for a very long time."

Jasper leaned for ward and kissed her mound softly.

He stood up and picked her up off the counter. "Okay, we have an hour to get ready. Let's get moving!" He gave Alice two smacks over her plug as she skipped into the dressing room.

As they were closing their bags Jasper looked across at Alice who was dressed in yoga pants, no panties of course and simple black and white long-sleeved skinny fitting stretch cotton top.

She looked young and fresh. Part of her punishment was no make up allowed either. Jasper smiled at her as he held out her black jacket for her to put on.

"By the way, I phoned Garrett. He and Kate are hosting a mentoring session with your brother and Bella; well it's actually an intervention of sorts. Gar says that he will not be about handcuffing them together and whipping the crap out of them either!"

Jasper pulled Alice close as she snuggled into his embrace.

"How are you holding up there, Pet?" he asked ever the concerned Dom.

Alice smiled blissfully, "Full and tingly Master. Thank you"

Just then they heard the sound of the door bell. "There's our ride, come on. Time to show off your ring to my family."

Alice grinned as they walked to the door.

She wondered how Bella was doing and where in the world she was.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward woke up feeling like something had crawled into his mouth and died! Aaaagh!

He flopped over in bed and realized that he was still wearing last nights clothing. The house was quiet and still. Bella must have left already.

Bella.

Just thinking her name made all the harsh words come flying back to him!

Edward pushed the thoughts aside and rolled to sit up.

He groaned as his stomach kept rolling and his head was pounding something fierce.

_Kill me now!_

Edward got up and peeled his sweaty shirt and jeans off his body. He was sure that he had fumes pouring out of every pore in his body!

_Disgusting!_

Edward walked into the bathroom and didn't stop to torture himself by looking in the mirror. He walked straight to the rain shower and turned it onto a hard, punishing speed. The water pelted his body like needles; making him wince while at the same time he felt his tight and aching muscles begin to loosen. With the heat turned up as high as he could stand it, Edward washed his body and hair and then washed them both again.

Edward knew that Bella wasn't there, because the house felt empty. Big and empty! Edward couldn't believe that he had lived in it alone for so long and yet after just a couple of months of sharing his space with Bella and his house felt like a home.

Cozy and warm, but now it was stark and cold.

Edward touched the walls of the shower that he had paid a fortune to install as a surprise for Bella. He was sad that they had not shared it together yet.

Edward sighed and tried to let the water sooth his aching head.

When he was finished her quickly ran a towel over his hair and wrapped the towel around his hips as he opened the medicine cabinet and he shook a couple of Advil out of the pill bottle. He poured a glass of tap water and swallowed them quickly, willing them to do their job.

Finally he looked in the mirror.

He looked like shit.

His eyes were dull and murky, red rimmed with dark shadows under them.

He ran a hand over his jaw. The light bruise where Jasper had hit him was still slightly tender. He touched his cheek where Bella had struck him and felt his anger rise up again.

_Shrew!_

_She had turned into a goddamned shrew!_

Edward brushed his teeth twice and decided that he needed to work some of the alcohol out of his system, so he dressed in tatty track pants and an equally tatty T-shirt and trainers before he headed down to the gym.

An hour and a half later, Edward felt better and worse. He was sweating buckets, was feeling slightly queasy still but thankfully he was clear headed and felt strong again.

He undressed and showered in the gym shower.

He remembered the last time he was in there with Bella. His cock responded to the memory with a clarity and hardness that made Edward groan.

He wanted to ignore his throbbing dick, but it was obvious that it wasn't going to be ignored. Edward closed his eyes as he visualized her body, soft and flushed, wet, open, her sweet pussy dripping with her sweet juices. Her hands were moving over his cock with speed, pulling and twisting as she reached the tip.

Edward swore as he pumped harder, faster, he had used some of Bella's watermelon shower gel and the fragrance was enough to get him to cum with a shout against the wall.

"Bella! Fuck!"

_Bella_.

Edward got out of the shower, feeling refreshed but disgruntled.

He made his way upstairs and dressed quickly in jeans, a t shirt and a v necked sweater. He put on his favorite Nikes and ran a hand through his hair.

He pocketed his phone and made his way into the kitchen.

There was a pot of coffee brewing and Edward said a silent begrudging thanks to Bella and poured himself a large mug, a generous amount of milk.

Edward was hungry and so he set about making a pan of bacon and eggs with a mountain of toast which he loaded onto a tray and carried into the den.

He walked out and ate in his office instead.

Once he had eaten he made his way into the den and quickly put all the open liquor bottles away and threw away the empty ones. He opened the patio doors and let the cold, brisk wind air out the stale smelling room.

The gate phone rang and Edward let the cleaning crew in. He poured another mug of coffee and disappeared into his office where he spent the next couple of hours reading emails, checking in with Aro and Felix.

At about 3 o'clock Edward received a call from Garrett.

He was short and to the point. Edward was to meet him at his house that evening at 6.30 p.m. Bella would be meeting with Kate.

Edward tried to apologize for his rude behavior the night before, but Garrett just said that they would discuss it when he got there.

Garrett's tone brooked no argument, so Edward quickly agreed and hung up.

A while later the cleaning manager knocked on his door. He was holding a piece of paper that had slipped behind a fruit bowl on the counter in the kitchen. It looked like a note of some kind.

Edward thanked the man for his service and wished him a Happy New Year.

When they had gone Edward opened the note.

His heart stopped beating for a second as he recognized Bella's neat writing.

"_**Edward,**_

_**I am not at work today. I have some thing's to take care of. I am NOT running away, no matter what you may think.**_

_**I should be home by 5 or 6.**_

_**I love you**_

_**B"**_

"SHIT! FUCK!"

Edward ran down the hallway and out the front door. He raced over to the gate house.

Don was talking to the guard.

"Where did you take her?" Edward barked at Don.

Don looked at the guard uncomfortably.

"Miss Swan?" he asked.

Edward growled, "No the fucking Duchess of York! Yes, Miss Swan, where did you take her?"

Don shook his head, "Nowhere Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan left me a note to say that she was driving herself."

Edward was shaking with anger, "WHAT?"

The guard nodded in confirmation, "I asked her what she was doing and she just said that she had things to do, and she said I wasn't to disturb you. She said that she had left you a note, Sir. She left one for Don on the front door."

Edward wanted to hit someone!

_Of all the idiotic things to do…_

_Calm down, asshole! You are scaring the help and there are paps outside!_

Edward lowered his voice, "Where is your note?"

Don quickly gave him the letter from Bella. Unfortunately it didn't tell him anything.

"What time did she leave?" he asked the guard.

"Um, let me check…" the man who was a bundle of nerves by that stage, quickly fetched his log book.

"Miss Swan left at 6.55 a.m. Sir."

Edward checked his watch, it was already 3.45 p.m.

_Where are you, Baby?_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella drove through the relatively quiet streets. It was still early enough in the day for there not to be too much traffic on the roads. Although the day was overcast, thankfully it hadn't begun to rain.

She pulled into the parking lot of one of the eateries that she had eaten at when she was here last time. Bella sat down and ordered a fruit salad with yoghurt, honey and muesli as well as a pot of tea.

She took her time and ate slowly. Bella knew that her stomach was going to be fragile and she didn't want to risk losing her breakfast. She could feel that she had lost a little bit of weight and she was determined to get her body under control again.

The light meal and tea satisfied her and she felt stronger. She went into the rest room and washed her face and put on some waterproof mascara and a touch of lip-gloss once she had brushed and retied her hair up.

Bella pinched her cheeks to put some color in them. She was not going to appear looking like a wayward orphan!

Bella checked her phone. There were no messages, but she hadn't expected any. Edward must still be sleeping or maybe he didn't care… No! She refused to think like that!

Bella left and she drove on down the now familiar road. She turned in at the gates and felt her stomach tighten with nerves.

What if she wasn't there? Shit! Bella hadn't thought about that when she left this morning.

She pulled up near the front door and sat there looking at the beautiful house and surrounding property. It really was beautiful.

Bella got out of the car slowly and closed her door. She walked up the steps and rang the door bell.

"Honey, can you get that?" Bella heard Esmé call out.

She almost lost her courage and her breakfast when the door opened suddenly.

"Bella! Hi! Are you alone?" Carlisle stood in the doorway wearing faded jeans with a blue button down shirt and a cream cable knit sweater. He was holding his reading glasses in one hand.

He looked passed Bella to the old truck in the driveway. He should have been surprised but he wasn't.

He smiled at her warmly and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you are here, Little One. I half expected you to come last night. Come in."

Bella smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Hey Carlisle, I'm glad you are here. You might be needed this morning." Bella said and rolled her eyes.

Carlisle chuckled, "If anything, my wife might be needing my services!" he quipped.

Bella gaped at him, which made him laugh loudly, "Not like that! You have spent too much time with my children Isabella! I meant when you were finished with her… and here she is, Darling look who is here to see you!" Carlisle kept one arm firmly around Bella's shoulders as he turned to face Esmé coming out of her office.

Esmé was reading something and she looked up.

Her face lit up with pleasure, "Bella! Honey! Is Edward with you?" she asked curiously looking around.

Bella didn't smile back at her, "No, he's at home, I think… I came to talk to you, is there somewhere that we can talk?"

Esme's smile fell, "Of course, let's go into the family room. Would you like something to drink?"

Bella shook her head, "No thank you, I just had something."

Esmé led the way to the family room. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

Carlisle let Bella go and he joined his wife on the couch.

Esmé looked at him in surprise, "Darling, I think Bella wants to talk to me alone…"

Carlisle shook his head, "I'm staying, I think that there should be a witness…" he looked up and winked at Bella.

Bella wanted to grin at his obvious glee, but she ignored the urge.

_Now is so not the time to get sidetracked! _ She admonished her inner voice.

Bella cleared her throat and twisted her fingers together.

She looked at Esmé and she knew that she was not going to be able to hold onto her anger.

"I'm really nervous, so please let me finish talking before you interrupt me, Esmé. I found out that Alice had a problem with one of Jasper's brothers the day before we left here. In fact it was during the interview. I asked Alice to tell Jasper and she begged me not to tell. I gave her two days to tell him and then I said that I was going to tell him."

Bella could feel her stomach begin to churn, and she felt the sweat break out on her lip.

Carlisle got up quickly and left the room, he returned in a few moments with a bottle of cold water.

"Sit down and take a few sips." He led her to an arm chair and gently pushed her into it.

Bella nodded gratefully as she unzipped her hoodie and slipped it off.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Bella. You have come here to say something and we are both listening to you. You can speak your mind, Honey." Bella tried to smile at Carlisle's kindness, but instead she felt her face begin to crumble.

_Nonononono! Stop this! _

Bella took a deep breath.

"Esmé, after we were attacked and you spoke about not keeping secrets, _I heard you! I took you seriously! I didn't want to lie to Edward or Jasper!"_

"This is not about what I did; anyway, it's about what you did. Do you know what I went through on Tuesday? Wondering where Edward was, why he wasn't phoning me? I didn't know if he was safe, in the arms of another woman or lying drunk or dead somewhere!" Bella didn't try and stop the tears this time.

"You phoned me when your son was here! You let me carry on talking about him; you gave me a lecture about making things right with him when all the time, all the fucking time, he was right here! How could you do that Esmé? Why would you let me cry for twenty four hours wondering if he was ever coming home again?" Bella needed to wipe her nose and she quickly excused herself and went into the guest bathroom.

When she came out, Esmé was sitting next to Carlisle looking red eyed and quiet. Carlisle on the other hand looked annoyed.

Bella began wringing her hands together. "I'm sorry I swore." She said quietly. "But I'm not sorry for what I said. Esmé, you and Carlisle have been better parents to me in the four months that I have known you than my own parents. I'm used to being hurt by Charlie and Renee; I got really used to not having a mother after the age of five. Renee never loved me; she treated me as if I was in interruption in her latest fuck fest from when I could understand. She would tell me that I was useless to her, that I was of no value, that no man would ever want her as long as I was around! So, when she left, it was more of a relief than a loss. I had one less person to make me feel hopeless and worthless."

Bella watched the tears slide down Esme's face. Carlisle looked at her with love and empathy.

"And then I met you. And I fell in love you with you!" Bella said and she wanted to roll her eyes as she watched Carlisle smirk at her,

"You fell in love with me?" he teased, trying to lighten the moment a little.

"Yes, no, I fell in love with all of you. Suddenly I had brothers and sisters and best friends and parents and the love of my life. You made me feel secure and safe and Esmé, you treated me with more kindness than I have ever known. And then you betray me and take his side! Just because he comes running home like a self-centered child and you let him! This wasn't my secret to tell Esmé! It was Alice's – I was giving her time to tell Jasper! I let my best friend down too, and she came to apologize to me!"

Bella wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hands and she stood up, "I love you both so much, and I am grateful for everything that you have done for me. I am grateful that you have opened your hearts and you home to Charlie and I, just to make me happy. But Esmé, I love Edward and he is my boyfriend and it's not okay for you to take sides when we have a problem! It's not okay for you to let him think that he can treat me anyway he likes! And it's really not okay that you let him run home when the going gets tough! Please, Esmé, I don't ever want to fight you for a place in Edward's life, but if you don't support us, we are not going to make it. Edward loves you both so much, and I would never stop him from being in your lives. I would rather remove myself from his life first."

Esmé looked up at her and she got up. Bella took a step back instinctively, which made Esmé look as if she was going to burst into tears.

She reached out and put her arms on Bella's shoulders. "Bella, I am so, so sorry! I was wrong and Carlisle has been mad at me for not forcing Edward to call you! I was angry with you girls for trying to keep a secret like that – all I could think about was that you were both putting your lives in danger again, after everything that we have been through! I am sorry Sweetheart, I didn't think things through, I should have realized what Edward leaving like that would do to you! We were both so wrong; can you ever forgive me? Please Bella, I love you so much! Sometimes, I just let my heart rule my head and I act impulsively. I am truly sorry."

Bella stared into the eyes of the woman who had come to mean more to her than Renee ever did. In the short time that she had known Esmé, Bella knew one thing, she loved her family with the fierce possessiveness of a tigress and she would do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant hurting them to do so.

Bella put her hand up to Esme's cheek, "Yes, I forgive you; you were just being a mom who has a spoilt brat for a son! But please don't do it again, Esmé."

Carlisle let out a breath as he watched the two women hug each other, laughing through their tears.

He would never understand women.

Carlisle got up and walked over to hug both women to him. He kissed first one cheek and then the other.

"Isabella, can I check your hand before I go to the hospital?" he asked. Bella nodded.

She sat on the exam table while Carlisle checked the burn mark. It was still slightly red but thankfully it was not going to leave a mark or blister.

Carlisle removed his gloves and took hold of her hand again as he sat on the small roller stool.

"Can we check your weight?" he asked Bella quietly.

Bella began to blush and she bit her lip. "Um, I haven't really eaten anything in the past couple of days, except for lunch. Edward and I had a horrible argument last night and I… well I vomited." She whispered as she stared at their joined hands.

Carlisle tipped her chin with his free hand until she reluctantly met his eyes.

"Isabella, I want to you to remember to go to your follow up visit with Heidi and when are you starting with therapy?"

"I will discuss it with Kate tonight, but I would think that we will begin with therapy next week." she said.

Carlisle shook his head slightly, "Group therapy isn't what I'm talking about, Bella. Yes, it's better than no therapy but you really need to have some one on one sessions."

Bella pulled her hand away and got off the table; she walked to the door and sighed as she slipped off her sneakers. She turned to look at Carlisle "I'm not making myself sick, Carlisle. I don't want to be like this!"

He moved closer to her and took her hand gently but firmly in his again.

"Nobody is saying that you are. Just listen to me. Heidi also works with people that suffer from the same nervous condition that you do. This is not a punishment, Sweetheart; this is about getting you better. Now all the good eating practices in the world won't work unless you are treated for the root cause!"

Bella nodded, "I know, so shall we get this over with?"

Bella got onto the scale. She had lost a pound.

Carlisle didn't say anything about it. He waited until she had her shoes on again and he walked her back into his office.

"Bella, you are one of the strongest women I know. You have faced so much adversity and you have grown into a very talented, intelligent and sensitive woman in spite of that. I know that your lifestyle lends itself to submitting to another person, but that act of submission takes strength of spirit and body and mind. But don't you ever be anybodies doormat, understand?"

Bella was amazed that having Carlisle discuss this with her did not embarrass her. She smiled at him, "Thank you for believing in me, Carlisle. It means a lot to me."

"Any time, now, let's get you back inside, so that I can get to work."

They walked back into the family room where Esmé was waiting.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine." Carlisle said and he walked over to kiss his wife. He knew that she was sorry for her abominable behavior the night before. He had wasted any time in taking Esmé to task for interfering in their sons lives.

"Is it safe for me to leave for the hospital now ladies?" he asked.

Bella and Esmé laughed and nodded, "Of course silly! Honestly Carlisle, sometimes I wonder about you…" Esmé said.

Carlisle just shook his head and swatted her behind.

"Women! Bella, Honey, you drive home safely okay? And if you need me to kick my son's ass, you just let me know, and I'll call Emmett!" Carlisle said, only half joking. He winked at her and left the house.

Bella and Esmé spent most of the day together. They talked for hours. Esmé spoke about Edward, telling her stories of when he was younger. They ate lunch together and spoke about what had happened. Esmé was angry at Edward for how he had behaved when he had gone home. She hadn't anticipated that he would continue to 'punish' Bella once he got home and she told Bella that, apologizing once again for the part that she had played in Edward's bad behavior.

Bella left Cullen Crest just after 3 o'clock. Bella promised to phone Esmé as soon as she got home. She drove back to Sausalito at a leisurely pace. Her phone rang and she pulled over to answer it.

"Hey Bella!" Kate said.

"Hi Kate. Oh I am so sorry about dinner last night! We behaved…" Bella said.

"We can talk about it later, okay? That's why I am calling; we need to have a mentoring session tonight. Garrett is meeting with Edward and you will meet with me. Bring your journal and your pen!" Kate sniggered.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure that Edward is okay with this?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Bella, I don't care about Edward right now, I care about you, so just be here tonight!"

Bella didn't even try and argue; she just quickly agreed and disconnected the call.

_Shit! After the night before, she wasn't even sure that she had a Dom anymore!_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward was pacing backwards and forwards up and down the hallway. He hadn't stopped pacing since he had walked back inside an hour before.

Edward heard the unmistakable rumble of Bella's truck. He wanted to run outside to meet her, but he forced himself to go into his office and sit behind his desk.

Bella walked inside a few minutes later, he could hear her on the phone to someone.

"…I'm fine, thank you." She laughed. Laughed! Edward had been worried sick about her, and she was laughing! He growled deep in his chest.

_Shrew!_

"I promise; everything will be fine. We will sort it out one way or another, there has to be a way to. Okay then, I love you too. Bye."

Edward froze in his seat. _Who the fuck was she talking to?_

_Who did she love?_

He heard Bella walk down the hallway.

"Edward?" she called out.

"I'm in the office." He said.

Bella appeared at the doorway. Edward felt his heart race at the sight of her. He had missed her so much!

"Did you have a good day? Doing whatever you did? Having fun? " he asked coldly.

Bella flinched and stiffened, "I did. You have obviously still got a stick up your ass, so I will leave you to it then!" she snapped at him and walked away.

Bella went upstairs to her studio.

_Asshole! Jerk!_

_Oh Fuck! He is an impossible child! Why is he acting like this? I can't go to Kate and Garrett with him._

For the next while Bella sorted out her artwork. She was deciding what to put on her walls. Her eyes fell on a big covered large frame that sat in her corner. Bella ran her fingers over the sheet that covered it.

She didn't have the courage to uncover it. Not now.

Bella sighed and she checked the time. She would just have time for a bath and change of clothes. She wasn't sure if Kate was making dinner, but she doubted if she would eat much in any case. Bella phoned Kate as she walked into their bedroom.

Kate said that they were invited for dinner and that they were not to be late.

Bella put her phone and purse on the bed and walked into the dressing room.

Bella quickly pulled out a pair of black pants and a blue silk shirt. She undressed in the dressing room as she always did and walked into the bathroom.

Bella didn't bother with the lights; she just ran water in the new tub. She felt a pang that she wouldn't share it with Edward.

_If he wasn't being such an idiot, with his head stuck up his ass, maybe we would be having a bath together._

Bella shook her head and turned the water off. She contemplated lighting a few candles but decided against it.

She sank into the water. Her feet didn't reach the other side! Bella grinned to herself and pulled her hair out of the elastic before she sank down into the water.

Edward walked upstairs and wondered where _she_ was.

He walked into the bedroom lay down on the bed. He missed her. Fuck! He hated that he missed her. He missed her smile and her laughter. That giggle that drove him crazy and made his toes curl.

The soft waves of her hair.

That soft little sliver of skin behind her ear that was so soft, he loved to run his nose up from her shoulder, skimming up her neck to rain little kisses on that sliver of skin.

He missed seeing her in their home. Doing the little things that just made him love her more. Like how she would insist on eating chips out of the packet, while she was curled up on the couch. Bella would inevitably drop crumbs all over the cushions and then whenever he stole one or two she would accuse him of being the messy one! Or how she insisted that they get the newspapers delivered on Sundays proceeding to take the entire week to read said paper!

That little frown that she got when she was trying to work something out.

The way she stuck the tip of her tongue out when she wrote in her journal.

Her blush.

_Just tell her! Tell her that you are sorry! Tell her that you acted like a jerk! Beg her to forgive you and not to leave you… tell her…_

_NO! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!_

_She said she was sorry and then she hit me and called me an ass! And other things!_

_Shrew!_

_Now I'm fucking arguing with myself? Fuck!_

_Where is she?_

Edward rolled over and put his nose into Bella's pillow. The bedding had been changed and her scent didn't linger, but he closed his eyes for a moment and pretended.

He didn't understand why he was acting this way. He was pissed off with her and Bella had just rubbed him the wrong way. She should be the one to apologize for all the things that she had said to him.

The words kept ringing on in his head _'I hate you! I hate you!'_ The words were out there and they couldn't take them back.

He got up and pulled his jersey and T-shirt off, he walked into the dressing room to throw them into the hamper and that's when her smell hit him.

Bella.

She was here. Edward felt his heart give a little jolt as he heard water being disturbed in the bathroom. She was naked in the bathroom.

Naked.

_Tell her you are sorry! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHE SHOULD BE SORRY!_

Edward pulled a button down shirt out of his closet and put it on without even looking at it. He picked up his leather jacket and ran his fingers through his hair.

When he heard Bella letting the water out of the bath, he turned on his heel swiftly and left the room.

Bella got out of the bath and got dressed in the dressing room. She quickly dried her hair and looked up to see Edward watching her from the doorway.

"Are you ready?" he asked, he's eyes avoiding hers.

Bella nodded. She had no more fight left in her. "Yes, I'm ready. I just need to get my journal."

Edward nodded and walked out of the room.

Bella sighed and she quickly fetched her journal.

Edward was standing in the entrance hall when she got there. He held her jacket out to her.

Bella took it from him and put it on, Edward growled and he opened the front door and stalked over to the Vanquish waiting outside.

Bella raised her eyebrows, _the stick is wedged in pretty tight, I see_, she thought to herself with a snigger as she set the alarm and closed the front door.

Edward was sitting in the car, revving it when Bella opened the door.

She got in and slammed it, and Edward pealed towards the gate.

The guard jumped back in alarm as Edward sped through the gates and roared down the road.

Bella was clutching her seat and glaring at Edward as he wound down Wolfback Ridge Road. For some reason Edward got pissed off seeing her white knuckles clutching her seat and he drove faster.

Bella was determined not to say a word to him. If he wanted to behave like a jerk, she was not driving home with him!

It seemed like only moments later they ground to a halt outside Garrett and Kate's home. Bella flung her door open and jumped out.

"You fucking moron! I am not driving home with you! You know what Edward, grow the fuck up!" Bella shouted and she left him sitting in his car as she ran up to the front door.

Garrett let her in, he looked behind her, and then took in the twin bright red spots on her cheeks, "Hi Bella, did we miss round two?" he said with amusement.

Bella stood shooting glares over her shoulder, then she turned to walk inside, "Garrett, I don't know who that idiot in the car is, but when you see Edward, _my Edward_, please tell him that I am waiting to apologize and talk to him, but that… that _megalomaniac_ in his stupid car is not worth the time of day!" Bella stormed past him and walked into the kitchen to where Kate was putting the finishing touches to the burgers and French fries that she had made.

"Bella! Hi, you are just in time for dinner. Come on we can go and eat in my sitting room. Garrett and Edward will eat in the rec room." She smiled.

They piled their food onto trays and added a couple of sodas and Kate led Bella upstairs. Her sitting room was off her subs bedroom and was very pretty and feminine it was decorated in greens and blues with floral and checks materials.

"This is so pretty, Kate, I admire it every time I come here." Bella said as they took off their shoes and curled up on the two settees that sat at right angles to each other. The round whicker table sat between them.

"I love it. When we drew up the plans to build this place, Garrett was determined that I should have not only a bedroom but also a sitting room that belonged just to me. Even when we are playing, when I am in my suite, Garrett has to wait to be invited inside. I have found it important over the years to have some alone time or space where I can talk to Master freely, without any ramifications. Our play time can get quite intense and it is important for me to have somewhere to go if I need it." Kate said.

They ate in silence for a while and Bella made sure that she kept herself calm while she ate slowly.

Kate asked her for her journal and Bella handed it to her. Kate looked through it while she ate. She was pleased that Bella had journaled in the last few days. It went to her state of mind that although she was anger, hurt and agitated, she still felt as if she was in training, in the larger scheme.

Once they had finished eating, they carried their trays down to the kitchen. Kate made a pot of tea and they went back to the sitting room.

Bella kept waiting for Kate to talk, when she didn't Bella spoke up, "Kate, I'm sorry about last night, we were like lunatics and you guys cleaned up the kitchen, so thank you."

Kate handed her a cup of tea and settled back in her seat.

"Bella, I want you to know that I am on your side. I am your mentor and you friend. I want to tell you a little story and I want you to listen with an open mind and heart, okay?"

Bella nodded.

"There was a woman who had a child we will call her Jenny, the little girl, who was sweet and cute. The little girl had a Patsy who was also a lovely child. Jenny and her mother used to love to go shopping at the mall. The mother had told Jenny to always hold her hand and stay close when they went to the mall and the child obeyed her mother. One-day the child's best friend Patsy went with Jenny and her mother to the mall. Patsy wanted to look in the toy store, but Jenny's mother said they didn't have time. Patsy convinced Jenny to go with her quickly while her mother was looking at dresses. They went to the toy store and when Jenny's mother looked for the girls, they were gone. The mother was frantic and she ran around looking for the girls. She was very angry when she found them and she spanked Jenny and took Patsy straight home."

"Jenny was sorry and she promised her mother that she wouldn't do it again. Sometime later Jenny's mother took her, Patsy and Patsy's mother to the mall again. The girls disappeared again and this time Jenny and Patsy's mothers decided to teach the girls a real lesson. Once again, the girls were spanked and told to sit on a bench to wait for their mothers to come out of the store. But the mothers hid and waited and watched their little girls grow concerned. Jenny and Patsy began to cry and wail. Eventually the mothers came back."

"Even though the girls were sorry for what they had done, they were angry with their mothers for leaving them. The mothers were sorry that they had to cause their children pain and anguish but they felt that although it would take time for the children to see why the mothers had done what they did, they would realize that in the long run, it had been for their own good."

Bella was frowning and Kate could see that she was forming an argument in her head.

"Before you start to shout at me, can you at least see the convoluted reasoning behind the punishment?" Kate asked gently.

Bella sighed and reluctantly nodded, "So now I am a child that needs to be taught a lesson? Couldn't he have just spoken to me and told me how he was feeling? And may I say, just for the record; that was the silliest story that I ever heard!" Bella said and she started laughing.

Kate grinned at her, "It was all I could think of at the time, okay?"

She leaned forward and reached for Bella's hand briefly as she became serious.

"Would you have listened? Or would you have forgotten it the next time that something came up? The next time that someone asked you to deceive Edward, to put them first, before him, essentially, or perhaps to even put yourself in danger? You want Edward to trust you, and you want him to put his faith in you, then you've got to trust him. You've got to make it clear to everyone, that you will not keep secrets from your man. That has to be a non negotiable vow between you both." Kate fixed Bella with a hard stare.

"It's so hard, Kate! Why is it so fucking hard to do this? I love Edward more than I have ever loved anyone, so why is this so fucking difficult? It's like we take one step forward and ten steps back! He is so cold and he looks so unhappy. I don't want that. I want to make him happy. I don't know what to do anymore." Bella said as she wiped her cheeks.

She gave a little laugh, "I am so tired of crying! I can't explain to you what the hell's going on with me either. Today, I went to see Jasper and Alice to have it out with him. Then I drove to Napa and I went to see Esmé. I told her exactly what I was feeling. I don't know, but ever since I had that screaming match with Charlie, it's like I can't help but speak my mind! And yet we had one of our best training sessions when we got home. I feel that I can finally feel free to totally submit to my Master. I told him things about what I wanted to try that completely shocked us both! So, I just don't understand how we are getting this so wrong!"

Bella was becoming agitated. "And Edward has turned into a sulky five year old! You should have seen him tonight, he was furious with me, just because I took my jacket from him instead of letting him put it on me, like he normally does. He revved the car like an asshole and then drove like a maniac all the way here!"

Kate surprised Bella by grinning at her, "Why Miss Bella, I do declare you are coming into your own!"

"Now what are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Well, if this had happened before, you would have gone into a deep depression like you did with the Mona and Jim trouble, but you didn't! You got angry, you made a proactive plan and you stuck to it. You hate confrontations, but yet, you have confronted Edward, Jasper and Esmé! Bella, don't you see how strong you have become? I know that you have some issues with eating when you are under pressure, but honestly, you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for! You are finding your worth in yourself and as much as I hate to admit it; Edward is the reason for that."

Bella looked at Kate in shock, "Edward?"

Kate nodded, "Yes, Edward. In spite of his behavior in the past few days, he is so nurturing, so loving with you that you have begun to see yourself through his eyes. Bella, he loves you so much. And if you think about it, he has never been anything but honest with you. He has opened himself up to you, which is something that you have struggled with in the past. You don't trust easily and you don't open up to people, but you have begun to open up to him. He got scared Bella, he got scared that you were reverting to becoming secretive again. He almost lost you to Jacob and James! Edward is just a man, Bella. He has insecurities and fears as well. One of them is losing you, can you understand that?"

Bella didn't answer Kate straight away. Instead she thought about what Kate had said.

Kate didn't rush her; instead she sat back and sipped her tea.

Eventually Bella looked up and Kate saw that year eyes were brighter.

"I get it. I do. Edward and I have lots to talk about, but we will get through this." Bella stated.

They smiled at each other, "Kate, if everything works out the way I'm hoping it will, do you think that you could help me get ready for the party?"

"Well, I'm sure that everything will work out, so yes, of course I will. Now, I think that there is someone that you need to talk to…" Kate got up and smiled at Edward as he stood in the doorway, looking nervous.

"Do not fuck this up" Kate said to Edward as she walked past him.

"I won't" Edward said quietly as he looked into Bella's eyes.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Garrett stood at the open front door and watched as Edward pulled his hair and swore loudly. He got out and stalked over to the house.

Garret stared at him. Edward looked like shit! His eyes were dull and lifeless even though he was pissed as hell. The dark shadows under his eyes and the grim line of his mouth told of his turmoil.

"Come on in Edward." Garrett said without waiting for him to follow, he went into the kitchen and began loading up their dinner on trays. "Beer?" he asked.

Edward ran a hand through his head, "Soda, please. I had enough alcohol last night." He said with a grimace.

Garrett and Edward walked down the hallway to the den. They sat down and ate in silence; Garrett had put the television on and they watched the rerun of a game.

When they were finished, Garrett sat back and turned the television off. Edward ran his hand through his hair again, refusing to meet Garrett's eyes.

"Edward, before we go into our feedback session, we have to clear up what the fuck is going on with you! You have been impossible for the last three days; now please explain to me what's going on." Garrett said.

Edward turned icy green eyes to his friend, "Look Garrett, I appreciate the way you obviously want to take Bella's side in this but it's really none of your business. This has nothing to do with us being Dom and sub, so…" he said coldly and looked down at his soda.

Garrett was quiet for a while, "Edward, how can you be so intelligent and still be so fucking clueless! What you and Jasper did was wrong, so wrong on every level! Fuck! Do you even know what you did? What could have happened?"

Edward got up and walked over to the windows, he turned around and fixed his cold glare on Garrett, "You are coming very close to crossing a line, Garrett, please stay out of this." He said quietly.

Garrett got up and stood almost toe-to-toe with Edward, returning his glare, "You don't scare me Edward! You talk about crossing lines, well how do you think you girlfriend feels when you fucked off for almost two days without telling her? This the same girl who has major abandonment issues because of her fucked up parents? This is the same girl who was abused by her first boyfriend and made to feel as if she didn't matter, how do you think she feels? Bella must love you very much, because you have been behaving like a first prize asshole!"

Edward was furious, "You don't know a fucking thing, Garrett! She lied to me! After everything we have been through, after the most amazing day that we had on Monday, you should have seen her; she was incredible during our session. And then I find out that she was keeping stuff from me again! She did the same thing about James, she didn't tell me about the shit that he was putting on her until she decided that I was allowed to know."

He dragged a hand through his hair and all at once the hard, cold mask that he had been wearing fell away. "You have no idea how much I love Bella. There is nothing about her that I don't love, but she doesn't tell me things. She doesn't talk to me about what's going on in her head. That frightens me. What if she keeps something from me that is detrimental to her? What if I can't keep her safe next time? What if something happens and I lose her? Jesus, Garret, I would rather have Bella pissed off with me and safe, than happy and reckless… she is too trusting!" Edward sat down and put his head in his hand.

Garrett wasn't ready to let Edward off the hook yet, "Bella is too trusting of you! You have cajoled her into loving you, into trusting you and yet you run off, to teach her a lesson! What was the lesson Edward, 'how to trust someone who says he loves you and leaves you when you step out of line?' Great fucking lesson, Edward! What does that say about the type of Dominant that you are? How can you expect Bella to submit to you if you can't be trusted to stick around?"

"STOP IT! Fuck! Garrett, I know, okay! I know that I fucked up! I knew it the minute that I got onto that plane without telling her. I knew it when I pulled up to Cullen Crest after having deleted her text messages. And she is wrong, I did read some of them and you know what? None of them were accusatory. Not once did she send me a pissed off message. All of them asked me to let her know that I was safe, and that she loved me." Edward's voice grew quiet, "She surprised me by her reaction yesterday, I thought that she would beg my forgiveness and then I began to get this righteous indignation and suddenly she was screaming at me and I was pissed off because she was in the wrong originally, but suddenly the heat was off her and I was in the wrong!"

Edward stared at the carpet as he hung her head. "I didn't know how to swallow my pride and apologize for hurting her. I wanted her to know what it feels like to worry for a change. I wanted her to understand that I worry about her every day. That I can't get the picture of seeing her covered in blood, full of bruises out of my head. I lay awake at night and watch her sleep, waiting for her to begin having a nightmare. I watch her during the day, to make sure that she is eating, because she looks like she is fucking fading away!" Edward raised his tear-streaked face to his friend, "I want to wrap her up in cotton wool or keep her in the play room all the time. It is the only place that she is really one hundred percent open and honest with me. She is so giving so generous when she wears my collar. I don't know what to do…"

The two men sat in silence looking at each other. Finally Garret spoke with quiet assurance.

"You need to get some help for the way you are feeling. You need to learn to deal with what happened. The girls aren't the only ones that need to process and come to terms with what happened to us. It happened to us all, Edward and you are not wrong to feel like you do. Kate and I are going to see Paul next week. We have scheduled couples therapy, as well as one on one session's and then the girls will have their group thing. Maybe you need to do the same. Paul is trustworthy, so I will give you his number if you like."

Edward sighed and nodded. "Thank you Garrett, I think that is a good idea." He wiped his face with his hands and sighed. "Why is this so hard? I love Bella so much, she is my life and I can't believe that we seem to be running in circles!"

Garrett laughed for the first time, "My friend, being in a relationship is always hard! Sure it gets easier with time, and there isn't as much drama, but that's because you learn how to deal with one another. You learn to not hurt each other when you are hurting; you learn to forgive each other quickly so that it doesn't drag on. It's a learning process, Edward."

Edward stood up and put out his hand, "Thank you Garrett. I can always count on you to kick my ass when I need it!"

Garrett grinned, "Are you still going to the party?"

Edward shrugged, "I would be honored to have Bella go with me, but that will be her decision to make. Now if you will excuse me, I need to find my girl."

Garrett laughed, "They are in Kate's sitting room. Third door on the left, first floor."

Edward wasted no time in taking the stairs two at a time. He heard Bella's voice as he neared the door. His heart was racing, he was nervous!

He stood just outside the door listening, watching.

He watched as Bella who had her back to him looked at Kate.

"_I get it. I do. Edward and I have lots to talk about, but we will get through this." Bella stated._ Her voice sounded strong and sure. Edward was about to knock when Bella went on.

"_Kate, if everything works out the way I'm hoping it will, do you think that you could help me get ready for the party?" _ Edward's heart was pounding. She still wanted him!

"_Well, I'm sure that everything will work out, so yes, of course I will. Now, I think that there is someone that you need to talk to…" _Kate got up and smiled at Edward as he stood in the doorway, looking nervous.

Bella turned and her pulse began racing as she saw Edward standing there.

"Do not fuck this up" Kate said to Edward as she walked past him.

"I won't" Edward said quietly as he looked into Bella's eyes.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella could feel her heart race as she looked into Edward's eyes properly for the first time since Monday night.

Edward ran his hand through his hair and Bella's breath caught in her throat.

He looked so utterly defeated and on edge, that all Bella wanted was to rush into his arms, but she kept sitting on the sofa.

"May I sit down?" Edward asked quietly.

Bella nodded. "Sure."

Edward sat down where Kate had been sitting. For a long moment they just stared at each other. It was as if they couldn't look at each other enough. Drinking each other in. Edward felt almost dizzy just by being so close to her.

Edward wiped his hands on his jeans and looked at Bella from under his lashes. "I'm sorry."

Bella didn't say anything.

Edward cleared his throat and began to talk, "I need to tell you some things, so please will you give me the chance to say what's been happening with me? I know that there is no excuse for what I did to you. Please give me a chance?"

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm listening."

"Ever since the attack, I've felt as if I'm just waiting for something to happen to you. I know that I'm driving you crazy about eating, and I'm sorry about that but I am so scared that you are going to get sick, or that someone is going to hurt you, or say something to upset you, that I end up being the one that hurts you. I know that I've become too controlling, and I need to work on that and I promise that I will." He looked across and Bella nodded again.

"I love that you are friends with my sisters. Alice has always been impulsive and a little fly-by-night. But she is fiercely loyal to her family. She is stubborn and creative and I wouldn't want her to change. When the two of you are together, you seem to become a little like her and that's makes me nervous. Ali likes to take chances and I get nervous that you won't always use your better judgment, which you did in this instance. You gave her a chance to speak up and you made it clear that you weren't going to let her get on that plane before Jasper knew the truth." He went on.

"I should have told you that I was proud of you for being a good friend to Alice and Jasper. I should have told you that I am grateful that you were determined to be such a good friend but at the same time you were hell bent on keeping my sister safe. That's what I should have said to you on Monday night.

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Instead I fucked up, big time. I dismissed you and then I sat stewing with Jasper for two hours. He wanted to go and confront his brother and Aro organized a plane for us. It wasn't my intention to not tell you, but then Jasper suggested that we teach you and Alice a lesson by letting you worry about us for a change and I'm ashamed to say that it sounded like a good idea. Suddenly all of the worrying and fretting that I've been doing turned into some sort of vindication and it was time for retribution."

Bella could feel tears prick behind her eyes, but she concentrated on not letting them fall. "Go on, Edward." She said.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I read some of the texts that you sent me and I know that you were worried about me. In some twisted way, it made me feel good to know that you were afraid and worried about me. I know that makes me a monster! I know that makes me despicable and twisted, but I am so tired of feeling as if I am the only one that worries about you! I want you to take care of yourself; I want you to be concerned about your wellbeing. I don't want to have to remind you to eat or check that you aren't going off somewhere alone so that you can be cornered by paparazzi or someone who wants to hurt you! I'm sorry for the way that Esmé behaved. She was upset because I was upset and hurt and she reacted without thinking. My mom loves you Bella and before we left, she told us to go home and make it up to you. She said that you were only trying to do the right thing by everyone. My dad's pissed off with Mom and me. He freaked out at me and told me how irresponsible I was."

Just then Kate walked in with bottles of water.

Edward thanked her and took a long drink.

Kate looked at Bella, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Bella looked at Edward and then at her friend, "I'm getting there" she said giving Edward a small smile which he returned in relief.

Kate nodded and left the room.

"I just need to say something else and then I will be done and you can have a go at me. I am so proud of the way you have stood up for yourself in the past few days. You amazed me in a good way, a very good way. You called me out and didn't take my shit for a minute and I am just blown away at your strength and assertiveness." Edward said and he took another long sip of his water.

He sat back and stared at Bella.

"I guess that's it."

Bella opened her mouth and then closed it again. She cleared her throat as she twisted her bracelet around her wrist, making Edward smile.

"First of all, you are not a monster and you are not despicable!" Bella had to stop to stop herself from crying.

She took a deep breath. "I didn't know that you felt like that. I don't know why we haven't spoken about what happened. Maybe we have been too busy, or tried to make ourselves too busy to deal with it and how we feel. You have been more angsty and controlling, but that hasn't been an issue. The issue is that I did something maybe with the best intentions, but I know that I went about it in the wrong way. I should have told you and trusted you enough to speak to Alice. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I am sorry for making you feel that you have to watch me all the time. I know that I haven't been very responsible about my weight and I need to change that."

"I think it's time that I tell you some things. I really need you to listen to me now and please don't freak out or interrupt me. I need to get this all out. I know that I never talk about my birth mother and there is a reason for that. Renee never wanted me – and I mean never! Honest to God I don't understand why she never had an abortion. I asked her once, when she was being particularly bitchy and she told me that I should have be expelled into a Petri dish; I was about eight at the time, Charlie had sent me to visit her for a week during the summer. Renee made sure that he sent money for me to 'do things with her' and then she left me in her dingy fucking flat while she went out, partying and getting laid. Sometimes she brought her 'friends' home with her, and I would just hide in the closet."

Bella couldn't look at Edward; she didn't want to see the look of horror or disgust in his eyes.

"So anyway, her latest friend had found me in the closet, because I needed to pee and I thought that they were sleeping. He was mad and left and Renee was really angry with me. So I asked her why she just didn't get rid of me and she said 'believe me, I tried!'.

Bella could feel the tears well up in her eyes and Edward cursed under his breath. He made a move towards her and then stopped. He didn't want to touch her if she didn't want his touch.

Bella went on, "so that is whom my 'mother' is. Things got better over the years, eventually I grew a pair and refused to go to her any longer and then she met Phil and he married her. He gave her the life that she always wanted. She told him that I was Charlie's daughter from a previous relationship and that she was the only 'mother' that I had ever known."

Bella laughed, "That's fucking laughable, because we look so much alike! One look at us and Phil knew that she had been lying, but he loves her and he is actually a nice guy."

Bella finally looked up into Edward's sad eyes, "So, I know all about being left behind, Edward. I know what it is to not be wanted! I have huge insecurities about that. I've gotten much better after spending four years in college in therapy but obviously I have a long way to go. The campus councilors were great but there just wasn't time to go too deep into shit."

Bella smiled at Edward and sighed. "That brings me to you. You have changed me. I can't detach my mind from my heart like I learned to do when I was a kid. You have made me open up, and feel things! Fuck! I feel everything with such clarity that it's scary! Most of all you have given me the courage to speak up. Kate is right, she said that you have given me a sense of self-worth and you have."

Bella smiled sadly even as her eyes filled with tears, "When I first met you, you reminded me of a lion; strong, brave, invincible. But now I think you are more like the Wizard of Oz: You have given me courage and a heart and a home – and you can't take that back! I know that I am worth so much more than the way you treated me in the last two days! You made me feel as if I was that little girl again, insignificant and worthless. I'm sorry for saying that I hate you and Esmé; I… I don't hate you…"

Bella's face crumbled and Edward shot across the small space. In a flash he was kneeling in front of her and he pulled her into his arms. Bella clung to him, winding her arms around his neck.

"I hate what I said to you! … I hated being so angry with you, I love you so much, Edward." Bella said as she cried softly into his neck.

They held each other tightly, allowing their physical closeness to draw comfort and strength from each other.

Finally Bella pulled backwards so that she could look into Edward's eyes, "Two wrongs don't make a right. You said to me that we would have bad days; days when we would want to walk away but that we wouldn't. I never want to walk away from you. I promise to let you in more. But you need to promise to let me in as well. You can't be with me all the time and I promise you that I will take better care of myself from now on. I won't fight you on silly issues like security. I will work actively work on getting better physically – I won't even fight with you about my shakes _and _I will eat chocolates and chips and candy!" Bella ran her finger through Edward's hair, making him sigh with pleasure.

She wiped a stray tear off his cheek. "I love you Edward Cullen." She whispered.

Edward traced her cheek with his fingers. He couldn't get enough of looking at her, touching her. "I love you Bella Swan, more than my own life." He said as her lips closed over his.

They groaned into each other's mouths, delighting in the sweetness of the kiss. Their tongues teased and danced around each other as happy tears were wiped away.

When they were about to run out of breath they separated and rested their foreheads together, panting softly as they stared into each others eyes.

"Can I take you home? I promise not to drive like an asshole." He said.

Bella smiled, "Did you get the stick out?"

Edward laughed and hugged her to his chest as he pulled her out of her seat and into his lap.

"I think so! God, Bella, you are magnificent when you are pissed! I was pissed off with you, but I still had a hard on half the time!" he said and Bella giggled.

Edward groaned.

"What is it?' Bella said.

Edward tucked her hair behind her ear, "Nothing, I just missed your giggle so much. Let's go home, Baby."

He quickly kissed her again and they got to their feet.

Edward carried the tea tray to the kitchen. They found Kate and Garret in the lounge lying on the couch as they watched television.

Garrett looked up as they walked into the room with Bella tucked into Edward's side. Her arms were around his waist.

"So, I guess that you two don't need to be whipped into shape?" he said with amusement.

Edward felt himself grow warm in the face. He smiled and kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Naah, you can put the hardware away. We can take it from here." He said and Bella nodded.

Kate sat up and looked from one to the other. "Please take Paul up on his offer of therapy. Don't wait and think that you have this under control. You both need to go and talk to someone."

Bella looked up at Edward, "Are you going to therapy as well?" she asked.

Edward nodded, "When I spoke to Gar earlier, he pointed out that perhaps I could benefit from talking to someone. He suggested that we go together as well as alone. Would you be willing to do that?"

Bella hugged him tighter, "Absolutely. I think that's a great idea, are you happy to see Paul?"

Edward nodded, "I know him and I know that we can trust him. We can be open and totally honest and that's important."

Garret stood up and pulled a business card out of his pocket. "Here is Paul's card. I believe that you ladies begin your group therapy next Saturday?" he looked at Kate who nodded.

Edward looked at his friends, "Thank you both so much for investing so much time and effort with us. I honestly don't know where we would be if you guys hadn't intervened."

Garrett smiled, "Anytime you need to be brought back in line, you can count on us! You two have something really special. Your bond is tangible and very strong and sometimes it may seem as if it is only the two of you in the world. But real life can be a bitch and a rude wake up call. I hope that you take this as a warning about what happens when you don't communicate on the important things." Garrett said seriously.

Kate got up and took Bella's arm as she led her to the front door.

"Have you spoken about tomorrow?" she asked Bella.

Bella looked back at Edward who was walking behind her, talking quietly to Garrett.

"Not yet, I will ask him tomorrow morning and then I will call you." She said.

Garrett hugged Bella at the door and shook Edward's hand.

"Go home and have a good talk. It's good to see you smiling again." He said.

Edward unlocked the car and opened Bella's door. She went up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, my gentleman."

Edward smiled his crooked smile at her, "my pleasure.'

As soon as he got into the car, Edward took hold of Bella's hand and put it on his leg, with his hand resting over it.

They smiled at each other.

Edward drove home carefully, making sure to keep to the speed limit.

Once they were at home Edward helped Bella out of the car and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Do you want some tea or something?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I just want to get into bed and snuggle up with you if that's okay. I need to tell you what I did today."

"That sounds fine. You go on up and I'll lock up." He said as they walked inside.

Bella got upstairs and she changed into sleep shorts and a tank top. The room was comfortably warm. Bella quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face and brushed her hair.

She switched on the bedside lamps and pulled the comforter back. She plumped up the pillows and climbed into bed just as Edward came into the bedroom.

He smiled at the sight of Bella back in their bed. He changed into a pair of sleep pants. He brushed his teeth and switched off the dressing room lights.

Bella bit her bottom lip as she watched Edward walk to the bed. His eyes were dark and piercing. Bella's breathing hitched in her throat.

Fuck!

She felt her body tingle as she anticipated the feel of his body against hers.

Edward grinned at her as he got into bed. He could see the desire on her face and he could feel his lower body swell and twitch.

He lay down and turned on his side so that they were lying face to face.

"Ready to talk?" He asked and Bella had to force herself to concentrate on his words.

Her eyes traced the muscles of his neck, chest and shoulders. She licked her lips subconsciously and Edward chuckled.

Bella's eyes flashed up to meet his amused ones and she felt the heat in her face.

"Sorry" she said.

Edward shook his head, "Never be sorry for wanting that! I am struggling to lie here and not touch you either, but I think we really need to talk first okay?"

Bella nodded and then she began to tell him about her day.

Edward was shocked at how she had confronted not only Jasper but his mother as well. Bella told him about her impromptu check up and her small weight loss. They made a plan for her to set alarms on her phone to remind her to eat, because she often forgot to eat when she was working. Edward promised to look into other protein rich snacks that didn't taste as bad as her protein shake. They spoke about how Edward had been feeling and he promised to call Paul in the morning and make initial appointments for them. They also spoke about Esmé and her blind loyalty to her sons. Edward promised that he would never run home to 'mommy' again. They promised to talk first. Bella suggested a cooling off period before either of them was allowed to do anything rash.

In the end they lay talking until just before midnight when Bella began to yawn.

"Come here," Edward said and he finally gathered her into his arms. Bella hitched her leg over his hips and Edward hissed at the friction against his cock.

Bella giggled sleepily, "Want me to take care of that?"

Edward groaned, "Don't tempt me! No, I want to sleep with you tonight. Tomorrow is another day, okay?"

Bella nodded, "I love you Edward."

Edward kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Baby."

Edward reached over and switched out the lights

He felt Bella's body relaxed against his and he knew that she was sleeping. He kissed her softly again and closed his eyes.

They were going to be okay.

They were home.

**A/N: And there it is – how was it for you? As one of my awesome readers put it: "one step forward and ten steps back". Of course if you ask me, I think that they're going to make it. Bella is changing. As this story had developed and I am sure that many of you will agree, the characters take on a life and personality all of their own. So the original story plan (which was supposed to be a light hearted dabble - ha ha!) Is now used for origami practice (all that it's good for!). **

**I know that these characters have evoked some really strong opinions and feelings out there, and even my awesome and incredible Fee has been giving me a hard time – but I don't just put words to paper, I really sit and think about what they are doing, and why they would say something. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading PLU.**

*Note on Rec's: PLEASE NOTE THAT "Across the Universe" has had to be taken down as the one author whose story Angela had based her fic on (Not Steph) objected to it…sorry.

My rec for this week – well I've not read too much, because I am writing my ass off here… is a little of everything –

**The Geheime Vernietiging by amoredjenaue, (on FF and TWCS)  
Summary: AKA The Secret Destruction. FBI Agent Cullen returns to NY to take  
down the Draconi crime family. But will his return bring more than he  
bargained for? Or something he never knew he always wanted. Secret missions,  
love & family secrets abound...& destroy.  
**  
_If you love stories like "the Born Identity"once in a while then you will love this! Michele_

FIORELLA'S REC

**Play With Me by angela4148 - Edward gets talked into meeting Bella, a Dominatrix who is looking for a new submissive. Will Edward hand over control to a woman who he barely knows? Will Bella lose some of the control she fights so hard to keep? ALL EPOV. Cannon Pairs, lots-O-lemons and funnies. – **I have enjoyed reading this story, at first you think it is going to be this hard-core Dom/sub role but it has a twist to it. Bella cannot stay in Dom mode out side of the playroom and Edward has a very smart mouth on him. You will think that one day he will learn to keep it shut… No way in hell. Then you meet the porn star for a dad and Bella forgets to tell Edward that her parents live in a nudist community. The only person that seems to be able to embrace this life style is Emmett. You get some good laughs and I have been enjoying it. It is the only one I have been able to read this week so I hope you like it.


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all of the characters, I am just grateful that she lets us play with them.**

**WARNING: THIS IS AN ADULT STORY ABOUT ELEMENTS OF THE BDSM LIFESTYLE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT, NOR DO I LIVE THIS LIFESTYLE. I HAVE THE UTMOST RESPECT FOR ANYONE THAT DOES HOWEVER AND SO MY STORY IS NOT FROM EXPERIENCE, BUT RATHER FROM THE LITTLE THAT I HAVE RESEARCHED AND LEARNED AND THE REST IS FROM MY IMAGINATION!**

_At the end of chapter 48:-_

_Bella nodded, "I love you Edward."_

_Edward kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Baby."_

_Edward reached over and switched out the lights_

_He felt Bella's body relaxed against his and he knew that she was sleeping. He kissed her softly again and closed his eyes._

_They were going to be okay._

_They were home._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 49**

Bella woke up on Friday morning and stretched – or at least she tried to but two arms were tightly wrapped around her waist and a heavy leg was thrown over her hips.

Bella tried to see the time, but she wasn't able to from where she lay. She looked outside and saw that it was almost daybreak.

She had to get up, Bella hadn't exercised the day before, and she knew that she needed to get a good work out. Bella tried to wiggle out of Edward's arms but they just tightened around her and Edward nuzzled his face deeper into the back of her neck.

Bella lay still for a couple of moments and then she knew that if she didn't get up and pee; there would surely be an accident!

Then she felt puffs of air in her neck as Edward began to chuckle. Bella huffed and pinched his hand.

"Let me go, Sparky, I seriously need to pee!" Bella growled, causing Edward to laugh even harder. His arms loosened from around her and Bella scrambled out of bed. When she was finished in the bathroom, she headed back into the bedroom and was surprised to find it empty.

Bella shrugged and went to wash her face and brush her teeth. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail then she braided it quickly and tied it on the end. It helped to keep her hair off her face and neck if she did that.

She was looking for gym clothes when Edward walked by into the bedroom, carrying an enormous tray.

"Bella?" He called, looking around for her.

"I'm in here" she said as she rooted around in the closet.

"Get back in bed, Baby." He said as he put the tray on the love seat at the foot of their bed.

"I would love to, but I have to work out today, I didn't do it yesterday." She said.

Edward walked in to the dressing room and put his hand on her arm as she reached for leggings.

"Baby, please will you skip today's work out? I promise you we will both do a full workout tomorrow and you can even run on Sunday, but give me this one morning with you? Pleaaaase?" Edward gave her his best pout and smoldering glance from under his dark lashes.

_Oh Boy!_

Bella smiled and rolled her eyes, "Come on, before you end up begging like a dog!"

Edward let out a rebel yell and threw Bella over his shoulder and dumped her on the bed with a gentle tap on her lace covered ass.

Once she was settled in bed Edward set the tray between them on the bed. Bella looked at it and then looked up at him with a grin.

"Wow, you got this ready quickly." She said.

Edward grinned, "I cheated a little. I defrosted the croissants last night and I set the timer on the coffee maker at the same time. I hope its okay." He said looking at Bella uncertainly.

Bella smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "its perfect, Babe. Thank you." She said.

Edward had prepared a plate of Maggie's croissants with miniature containers of butter, grated cheese and jams. There was also a small bowl of muesli and yoghurt with honey drizzled on top and fresh coffee.

Edward made up Bella's croissant while she ate her muesli and then he made a croissant for himself and he poured mugs of fresh coffee. He tried not to make it obvious that he was watching Bella take each bite. She was hungry and she devoured her muesli quickly.

Edward had noticed how thin Bella was and while he had promised her that he wouldn't harp on it all the time, he was glad that she knew that he was worried about her. Bella had promised to take better care of her and that had to be enough for him for now.

Bella smiled at Edward as she put the empty bowl down and he passed her a mug of coffee.

"Thank you, that was really good. I didn't realize how hungry I was and I'm making up for lost time." Bella rolled her eyes at him as she picked up her croissant.

Edward smiled at her, "Slow down, Love, there's no hurry. You only have to be at work at nine and it's only 6.45 now."

Bella sat back against her pillows and sighed. "This is nice, being together like this." She said.

Bella suppressed a shiver as Edward's arm brushed against hers.

He looked down at her, "Are you cold?" He asked.

Bella bit her lip and shook her head, but Edward could see the faint blush on her cheeks.

"What's the matter am I sitting too close to you?" He asked. Edward had been very careful not to be too physically affectionate with Bella, and had forced himself not to be intimate with her in any way. He wanted to give her time. He knew that although they had forgiven each other, Bella might not want to have him maul her!

Edward tried to shift away but stopped when Bella almost shouted. "No!"

"I mean, no, you can stay where you are… if you want to…" Bella's voice fell away and she bit her lip uncertainly.

Edward wanted to press the matter but decided against it, especially while they were eating. He began to talk about inconsequential things, every day things, like Reggie and Maggie being back on Monday. Edward asked her if she wanted to go to dinner and a movie the following day and Bella nodded adding that it had been a while since they had been out like that. Edward told Bella about the location for the movie. She was excited because she had never been on the set of a movie, nor had she been to the Russian River area with its majestic forest, wineries and scenery. Edward said that they should organize a day when all of the girls came up together.

Edward also mentioned that Emmett had called about having a barbeque some time soon. Bella finished her croissant and took a last sip of coffee. She was nodding enthusiastically when she put her mug on the tray and she turned to Edward.

"That will be great; I haven't really spent time with Rosalie lately. Hey, maybe we should wait until Jazz and Ali are… oh. Sorry." Bella was blushing again. She lapsed into silence and bent her head. Edward watched as she traced the embossed pattern on the white duvet cover.

He got up and moved the tray back to the loveseat. When he got back into bed he saw that Bella was gazing out of the window into the hills behind the house. He could see that her eyes were overly bright with unshed tears and she was blinking furiously to control them.

Edward sighed and put a finger under her chin. Bella closed her eyes briefly and Edward watched as she squared her shoulders and then turned to look at him.

"What are you thinking, Love?" He asked quietly.

Bella began to shake her head, but then she caught the look on Edward's face, he looked so uncertain of her.

"I was thinking that you and I are tiptoeing around each other and it's horrible. I was wondering how long we are going to walk on eggshells. You are treating me like I'm going explode or fall apart at any minute." Bella said in a rush, looking at Edward's bare chest.

The she hesitantly reached out her hand at touched him, raking her nails lightly through the course hair that grew there. Bella pressed a finger to his nipple and rubbed it gently. She looked at Edward from under her lashes, "You haven't touched me," she said as she leaned forward and flicked his nipple with the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly she was laying on her back with Edward leaning over her. His one hand held her two above her head, while Bella was left in no doubt as to Edward's state of arousal.

Bella looked up into his bright green eyes. She couldn't look away. His gaze made her hot and she felt her juices wetting her shorts. Suddenly it was as if there was no air in the room, like she was being sucked into the vortex of Edward's dark green eyes. Her skin felt like molten lava and Bella was surprised that she hadn't melted already.

Bella bit her lip, and Edward pressed his throbbing cock into her hip.

"Do you want me to touch you, Baby? You need to be sure of that because if I touch you the way I want to I am not going to be able to stop." Edward's face suddenly showed his desire for her. He looked strained, austere.

Bella bit her lip and shifted her hips slightly, causing Edward to groan. "I. Want. You. To. Touch. Me. Do you understand, Edward? I want you to touch me and fuck me and make me scream your name!" Bella demanded.

Edward needed no further invitation. He crushed his lips to Bella's, biting her lip, forcing her mouth open, demanding entry. Bella pulled her hands free and buried them in his hair, tugging him even closer.

Edward scissored his legs in between Bella's and she opened her thighs readily. Edward pressed his aching cock against her moist heat. He could feel the heat coming off her.

_Fuck it felt as if she was burning up!_

Edward moved his mouth away from Bella's and attacked her throat. He sucked at the pulse point that showed how excited she was. Bella hissed at the heady combination of pain and pleasure, but she tilted her head, giving him more access. Edward sucked harder and when he paused and saw the little purple mark that he had created, he kissed it and licked it gently.

Bella writhed beneath Edward, trying to get closer, Fuck! She needed, wanted more, so much more from him. Bella couldn't take the teasing caress any longer and she dug her nails into his shoulder blades causing him to curse and rear up.

"FUUUCK! BELLA!" Edward shouted.

Bella dug her nails in harder, "FUCK ME NOW!" She shouted at him.

Edward threw the covers off them. Seconds later Bella felt air hit her skin as she felt the sting of where Edward had ripped the straps of her camisole. Edward was kneeling between her legs.

His face was feral. His eyes were like green flames against his pale skin. His swollen lips in a taut line.

He gripped her lace sleep shorts in his hands and growled as he ripped them clean off her body. French lace was never meant to withstand Edward Cullen.

Bella grinned at him and she pushed him backwards so that he was leaning on his hands. She gripped his sleep pants and pulled, carefully at first, she didn't want to cause any harm to that peen, once it had jumped free, she roughly pulled his pants down his legs, quickly squeezing and twisting at the thick column as she moved her hands away from him.

Edward growled at her again and Bella winked and smiled.

They came up on the bed on their knees, facing each other, their chests rising and falling rapidly.

"I fucking love you, Isabella!" Edward said and grinned like a jackal eyeing his prey.

"I fucking love you too, Cullen, now please, for the love of everything, FUCK. ME!" Bella growled as Edward gripped her shoulders and threw her down onto the bed.

He grabbed her legs and flung them over his shoulders and in one thrust he was buried to the hilt. He stayed on his knees watching as his thick, swollen red cock pounded in and out of her little pussy. He put his hand down and flicked her clit with his forefinger.

Bella screamed and he did it again. He needed more and fuck he really needed more!

Edward pulled out of her and turned her over. He slapped her ass with four sharp spanks.

"Get on your fucking hands and knees. I'm going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before. You are going to beg me to stop and when I do, you will beg me to carry on!" Edward hissed as Bella hurried to get onto her hands and knees.

She pushed back against him and got three more spanks for her effort. "Do it!" She moaned.

Edward laughed a wild sound as he shoved himself inside her aching centre.

Bella screamed his name.

Edward pulled out almost all the way and then thrust into her again, causing her to scream again in ecstasy.

"You are like a drug to me, Bella! I will never, not want you! I love you! I love everything about you! You are so fucking beautiful! When I look at you it's like I died and went to heaven." Edward continued to talk and whisper into her ear as he worked himself inside her.

"Fuck! You are dripping Baby; your juices are running down your legs. Hmmm, I want to drink from your pussy… my favorite drink. I'm going to cum, Baby."

Edward pressed his fingers to where their bodies joined as he ground the heel of his hand into Bella's swollen clit.

Bella was frantically pressing down and backwards, she was desperate for release.

"Edward, Edward, fuck, I… I love you… so close… yes, yes, YESSSSS!" Bella's climax exploded and she screamed bucking against Edward with such force that he had to grip her hips and he plunged once, twice, three times – the sensation of her walls contracting around his flesh was too much, her passage sucking him in, deeper.

Edward bowed his body over Bella's and came with such force that he bit down on the pillow next to Bella's head as he screamed his release. His entire body was shaking and Edward could feel dry sobs coming from deep inside his chest.

When he was able to move, Edward slid off Bella but kept holding her half beneath him. He kissed her neck and shoulders softly.

He could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears. "Bella… Bella… Bella… I love you… always…" his voice was a hoarse whisper.

Bella sighed and turned her head so that she could face him, suddenly she began to giggle.

"Oh. My. God. What did you do?" She said and giggled again.

Edward looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Bella pushed him off her and sat up. As she did so she disturbed the air around the bed and that's when Edward saw them.

Feathers.

Hundreds of feathers.

Bella laughed in delight and picked up a handful and threw them up into the air.

She clapped her hands in glee as she threw another handful into the air.

"It looks magical, Edward! Look!" She said in awe as she watched hundreds of feathers floating through the air around them.

Some settled on Edward's chest and his hair and got caught in his scruffy three-day beard. Bella blew some off her face and laughed again.

Bella turned to Edward who wasn't laughing; instead he was staring at her in awe and wonder; as if he had never seen her before.

"What is it?" She said smiling as feathers tickled her skin.

"I love you so much, Isabella Swan." Edward said.

Bella laughed and launched herself at him. She tackled him to the bed and giggled as he tried to blow feathers out of his face.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." She leaned down and kissed his mouth.

"Now, I need to shower and we've got to clean up this mess!" Bella said as she rolled off him.

Edward groaned and pouted at her, but Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Oh no Sparky! Not this time! Come and shower with me!" Bella said and she walked naked into the dressing room.

Edward watched her go, the sway of her hips, enticing him to follow… with a muttered curse Edward leapt off the bed and almost ran through the dressing room into the bathroom.

Bella switched the rain shower on and stepped forward, Edward smiled as he heard her whimper in pleasure and his cock twitched in response.

He shook his head in exasperation at himself and walked over to the open shower.

He stepped in behind her.

Bella turned and looked at him; her eyes alight with mischief and desire.

Edward groaned, "You told me you don't have time, you are killing me here, Baby! You can't look at me like that and not expect me to respond!"

Bella grinned at him unrepentantly, "That's for biting holes in the feather pillows and getting feathers in my hair! I look like a manic chicken!"

Edward reached for her shampoo. "Come here Chicken," he said with a small grin. Bella mock glared at him, but she turned her back obediently.

Edward washed and rinsed her hair thoroughly, before reaching for the conditioner.

"Edward, I want to ask you about something. I'm not sure what you will think, but if you don't want to do it, you must just tell me, okay?" Bella asked.

Edward shrugged and nodded, "Sure, okay"

"" Bella mumbled. She took the conditioner out of Edward's hands and quickly lathered up her hands and pulled her fingers through her long hair to loosen the feathers and untangle the knots.

Edward stood still frowning slightly, "What? Baby, what did you say, I couldn't hear you…" he asked.

Bella let out a sigh and turned around to face Edward. He was washing his own hair and she watched the suds slide over his collarbone and down his chest.

Bella heard herself whimper... _Have some pride, woman! _ She told herself sternly, but she couldn't keep the shiteating grin off her face.

"Earth to Bella!" Edward's voice reminded her that she had gone off in a sex induced daze again.

"Sorry!" She said.

"What did you ask me?" He asked again.

"Okay, well here's the thing: I would like you to collar me and take me to the New Year's Eve Munch tonight, please." Bella said; her red face had nothing to do with the heat of the water.

Edward stared at her in shock. That was the last thing that he expected Bella to say. Bella could see the hesitation on his face and she went on quickly.

"Look, I know that we've got a lot to sort out still, but I really would like to do this, Edward. I can't explain what I feel like when I am wearing your collar. I have never felt more secure or safe and loved and I want that, I need that right now. So please at least think about it, please. You can phone me at work, I am closing the gallery early today, and I have an appointment for a wax at 2pm. So I should be home by 3.30." Bella felt the words tripping out of her mouth.

Edward's face was serious as he looked deep into her eyes, "Bella, are you sure? I don't know if it's a good idea…" he said hesitantly. He really didn't want to push her into anything.

Bella nodded. "Can we at least try? If you are nervous about me behaving tonight, I promise that I will! I will do everything you say and" Edward put his fingers over her mouth very gently.

"Let's finish in here and get out and then we can talk." He said quietly.

Bella frowned as they finished washing in silence. She couldn't understand what had happened to the happy, carefree mood that had surrounded them only moments before.

Edward looked somber and thoughtful as he walked out of the shower. He handed Bella a warm towel, but he didn't wait for her to get out, instead he walked into the dressing room and dried himself off haphazardly, before dressing in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He didn't bother to brush his hair but settled on running his finger through the towel-dried craziness.

Bella followed slowly. She wore thick tights with a black winter skirt and a royal blue roll neck jersey, which showed up the highlights in her blow-dried, straight hair. Bella quickly put on some makeup and a pair of black boots.

Edward was standing beside the kitchen counter when Bella joined him.

He offered her coffee and then he joined her at the table. Bella couldn't help but remember the last time that they were in the room together and she looked across at Edward with a sad smile.

"We need to make some good memories in here again… I keep seeing the way we were the other night…" Bella said with a shudder.

Edward leaned across the small space and brushed his thumb over Bella's bottom lip, "We will make some good memories, Baby, hell we will make some great memories in here!"

Bella nodded.

Once again, Edward grew serious and he sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose quickly and focused on Bella's concerned face again, "Bella, you made a comment earlier on about me being worried about you 'behaving' tonight – have I made you feel inadequate as my submissive?" He asked, his face a mask of regret and uncertainty.

Bella leaned forward and took his hands in her own, "NO! No, Edward! If anything, you are over generous with your complements and the way you nurture me! You are a wonderful Dom, Sir, I feel that I have improved so much because of the way you are training me and having Kate as my mentor is helping too."

Edward noticed that Bella had immediately assumed her 'sub' role. Her eyes were lowered and her head bowed slightly.

"Please look at me Love." He waited until her chocolate eyes fixed on his. "I can't read your mind Love, so you have to let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." He smiled as she blushed.

"Now why would you think that I am worried about your behavior tonight?" He asked.

Bella bit her lip, "Well, with everything that has happened, I seem to have lost my filter somewhere along the line, so I thought that maybe you would think that I had forgotten how to behave as a collared submissive, and I wanted you to know that I will not talk to you like that as your sub, or anyone else!" Bella explained.

Edward nodded, "Hmmm… I understand your reasoning, but I need to tell you that it never crossed my mind that you would 'misbehave' while you are collared. Now do you see what's been happening to us? I never even realized it before, but you think, that I think, the way that you think, but I don't think the same things at all!"

Edward let out a breath and he and Bella laughed as his reasoning.

There was a knock on the front door and they reluctantly stood up. Bella quickly glanced up at the clock and saw that she had just twenty minutes to get to work.

"Damn, I didn't make my lunch!" She exclaimed.

Edward smiled at her, "Would you like to share lunch with me today?" He asked.

"That's a great idea! If you stick around you can give me a lift to the beauty salon. I would say wait for me, but you'll just hear my foul mouth!"

Edward walked Bella to the front door. This time she handed her winter coat to Edward with a smile, "I still can't believe you were so upset with me for putting on my own jacket!" She said as Edward turned Bella around and buttoned up the coat.

He pulled her closer to him by tugging on her lapels. "I love taking care of you, my Love, you know that." He whispered against her lips before capturing them in a searing kiss.

He opened the door and greeted Don, before he pulled Bella in for a hug.

"I will see you at noon, Baby." He said and he kissed the tip of her nose then he turned Bella towards the waiting vehicle and swatted her ass playfully.

Bella turned and stuck out her tongue cheekily at him. He wagged his finger at her and she blushed, knowing that if he did decide to collar her, she could pay for that gesture! _A girl can hope!_ She thought as Don pulled away.

Bella felt as if she was walking on air the entire morning. She met with a group other gallery manger/owners who were planning to hold a mini 'art festival' during the winter months. They worked on some ideas about venues, dates and themes. The next meeting was to be held in a few weeks. Bella grinned as she rolled her eyes at the quiet comments that she had heard two of the women gallery owners make about the fact that she was dating Edward Cullen and working for Riley McGovern.

_Okay! Enough of this shit!_ Bella thought as she was walking everyone out and the two women continued to talk about her as if she wasn't there. She had already heard them speculate about how she could be sleeping with both her boss and the incredibly sexy movie star.

_Yes, he is sexy and he fucked me just this morning!_ Bella thought with a grin.

As the one woman said, "How is it possible for one mousy girl to get so lucky?"

One woman, Patrice, had the grace to blush when she realized that Bella had overheard them.

"I wonder what little tricks she uses to keep them both satisfied?" The bitch called Nicole was saying, none too softly.

"Maybe it's the awesome way that I suck cock!" Bella said.

The two women gasped in shock and hurried through the door without a word.

The three people walking out of Bella's gallery behind the two bitches burst out laughing. A plumper version of Alice spoke up, "I like you! You've got balls as well as ball skills, Bella!" She laughed.

Bella blushed and grinned in spite of herself.

"Thanks Ziggie, what can I say, it's a gift!" Bella said and she was still smiling as she began to pack chairs away and throw out paper cups.

The streets were growing quiet as most of the businesses had already closed or were about to.

The bell above the door sounded. Bella looked up and had to bit back a squeal.

Edward was wearing black jeans, an old Guns 'n Roses T-shirt and his black leather jacket. His hair was damp from the misty rain and as untidy as always.

"Hey there," she said as she quickly finished tidying up.

_Be still my aching heart… he is absolutely beautiful…how did I get so lucky…._

Edward walked over to her and tilted her face upwards so that he could kiss her lips.

"Hey" he said.

Edward ran his nose down from Bella's ear lobe to the base of her neck. Her skin was warm and soft. He had missed the feel of her.

Bella broke the moment when she ducked her head and giggled.

"Stop that! Come on, let me just lock the door; then we can sit in my cubicle. The petitioning will hide you." Bella said teasingly.

It was only as she was locking the front door that she noticed that there was a laundry wicker basket on the floor.

"Is this lunch?" Bella said with a smile.

Edward nodded.

Bella moved to pick up the basket, but Edward stopped her.

"Wait here and please close your eyes." Edward's husky voice spoke from behind.

Bella felt a shiver run threw her body.

She closed her eyes.

Edward smiled as he picked up the basket.

Bella could here him moving around at the back of the gallery. The light dimmed behind her closed eyes and she shivered again.

_What was he doing?_

Suddenly two hands rested on her shoulders.

"Keep your eyes closed." The Voice said.

_Oh. My._

Bella allowed herself to be led to where it was darker. The pressure on her shoulders pushed her downwards gently.

"Easy now… just kneel"

Bella was surprised to feel softness beneath her knees.

"Okay… now open"

Bella opened her eyes and gasped.

Edward had spread a blanket and a couple of cushions on the floor. An electronic hurricane lamp shone on the floor where platters of fruit, sandwiches and pieces of chicken were laid out.

A bottle of Cullen's Crest Red Grape juice was opened with two glasses next to it.

"Edward, this is wonderful!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward sat down next to her and reached for a plate. He passed it to Bella and took one for himself.

"Tuck in, you've only got an hour before your appointment." He said.

Once again, Edward made sure to keep their conversation light while they ate. He had phoned his father that morning and he was still smarting from the tongue-lashing that he had received.

"_Hi Dad! It's me."_

_Carlisle's voice was clipped, "I figured when my cell phone read 'Opinionated Ass' that it was you, what do you want Edward?" _

_Edward laughed, feeling embarrassed._

"_Dad, I'm sorry, okay? You have a right to be pissed with me, I really screwed up with Bella, but before you chew off my half eaten ass, you should know that we have made up and we're all good now." _

"_All good now? Really Edward? Do you honestly think that it's that easy to 'fix' this? Do you honestly think that it's okay to treat the woman that you profess to love in such a shameful manner? And don't even get me started on your mother's behavior! I can honestly say that I am ashamed of both of you and now you say that it's all good? Pull the other one Edward! If you believe that, you are going to wake up one day and Isabella is going to be gone – for good!" Edward inwardly cringed at the anger in Carlisle's voice._

"_I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to say is that we have spoken and we have forgiven each other for what happened. But we are going to be going to therapy, by ourselves and together. It's not easy Dad and we know that it won't be easy, but we love each other and I will not live without Isabella – that is not an option. So we are going to do whatever we have to – we want to make this work. Fuck, Dad, I want to marry her! I want to make lots of babies with her, so please don't tell me that I'm no good for her or that she deserves better than me! I know she does – okay? And if it takes the rest of my life, then I will spend the rest of my life proving that I am worthy of Bella's love!" Edward had never been more serious about anything in his life._

_There was a moment of tense silence and then Carlisle spoke._

"_I will reserve the right to send your brother over and kick your ass six ways of Sunday, but for the most part, I'm proud of you my Son." Carlisle said quietly._

_Edward swallowed hard, "I have always wanted to be like you Dad, but it seems that I fall way short!"_

_Carlisle laughed, "Oh Edward! Do you honestly think that I am a better man than you, Emmett or Jasper is? You need to speak to your mother, Son! I screw up on at least a bi-weekly basis, but that's okay, because she also makes colossal mistakes, a major one being just the other night when she interfered in your relationship with Bella." _

"_Yeah, Bella told me about coming out to see Mom."_

"_You should have seen her; she was incredible, strong and even though she was really upset and hurt, she didn't back down at all. I was so proud of her." Carlisle said._

_Edward snorted, "Careful Dad, I'm beginning to think that you've got a crush on my girlfriend."_

_Carlisle laughed, "If I wasn't so totally in love with your mother, I think I just might give you a run for your money!" _

_Edward growled, causing Carlisle to snigger._

"_Actually, the reason that I am calling is because Bella and I have discussed her eating habits and she told me that she has lost a pound. The good news is that since we have made up, she has been eating well, with no vomiting at all. I've also made sure that we are as relaxed as possible at mealtimes. I just wanted to know what else I could do to help her. I have agreed to stop fussing over food, because that is just adding pressure and I need to find some better tasting protein stuff! Do you think you can do some research and email me some information? There is so much on the 'net, but I don't know what good advice and what's crap!"_

"_Edward, I know that Bella has an appointment with Heidi next week as well, but I'll do some digging and I'll send you a 'layman's file' of tips and articles, alright?"_

"_Thanks Dad and I'm really sorry about the other night."_

"_I know you are, Edward, I'm just glad that you are both okay"._

Edward shook his head slightly and smiled at Bella.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

Edward pouted, "Well, I just wanted to know what this thing is that you have going on with Carlisle?" He whined.

Bella giggled, "Hmmm… well, you do have all of his best characteristics, you know…"

Edward glowered at her, "That's ridiculous! You do remember that he's not my blood father don't you?"

Bella grinned teasing, "Oh Please – Carlisle is your father in every way, just because you don't share genes, you share everything else, that air of sex appeal, that crooked grin, that lick worthy jaw line…"

"And that's quite enough thank you!" Edward groaned and Bella fell back onto the blankets laughing out loud.

"Your face!" She shrieked as Edward growled at her.

They finished eating and Bella helped Edward pack up the basket.

When everything was neat again, Bella locked up the gallery for the weekend.

She was about to pick up her purse when Edward spoke again.

"I've thought long and hard about what you asked me this morning." He said quietly and Bella looked up at him.

Butterflies swarmed in her stomach, but she willed herself to stay calm.

"I would be honored for you to accompany me tonight, Love. Are you sure that you want me to collar you?"

Bella could feel the smile of relief spread across her face, "I want that more than anything, Edward." She said.

Edward searched her face for any sign of reluctance or hesitation. Upon finding none he smiled tenderly, "Come on then, let's get you to your appointment so that we can get ready. I will collar you at home, okay?"

Bella picked up her purse and walked over to where he stood by the front door. She slid her arms around his waist and smiled up at him.

"I am so excited! Thank you."

Edward kissed her upturned mouth.

"No thank you, Isabella." The Voice said – Bella had a feeling that it was going to be a really great night!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was standing in the dressing room staring at herself in the wall of mirrors. Kate stood behind her grinning.

"Are you sure?" Bella said biting her lip.

Kate nodded, "Honey, your Dom is going to have a heart attack! Alice has outdone herself! Do you like your make up?"

Bella looked at herself again.

She was wearing a white chiffon and satin tutu, except that the bodice hugged her breast like a second skin, the shear double folded chiffon merely accented her small, perky breasts. Her nipples were pebbled and hard. The skirt of the tutu was made from strips of satin interleaved with strips of chiffon, so that with ever step Bella took, an onlooker would catch a glimpse of her creamy thighs and a peep at the chiffon g-string.

Whit lace topped thigh highs and ballerina slippers completed the outfit, with the white satin ribbons, crisscrossed up her calves.

Bella's hair was pulled back into a romantic, messy bun with faux pearl clips holding it in place.

Bella's makeup was sexy and sultry. Her lips were tinged in a delicate pink gloss.

Kate smiled at Bella over her shoulder, "Are you ready? I need to get home."

Bella nodded and turned to her mentor, "Thank you Kate." Bella placed her hands over her stomach, "It feels like the first time that my Master collared me." She said smiling.

Kate nodded, "And in a way it is. You and Edward have survived your first fight and you have come out stronger than ever."

Bella said goodbye to Kate at the door and walked into the den where Edward had told her he would be waiting.

He stood at the open French doors smoking a cigarette. Bella couldn't see the details of his costume but it looked as if he was wearing a cape.

Oh. My. God.

A cape.

A superhero?

"Are you a superhero?" Bella asked.

Edward put his cigarette out quickly and turned around. _Count Dracula. Oh. My. Bella felt her insides grow warm and moist._

"No, Love, I'm a bad…. dear lord, Bella…" Edward stood staring at the vision that stood in front of him.

There were no words to describe how utterly exquisite Bella was.

Eventually Bella laughed self-consciously, "Please say something or else I'm going upstairs and putting on my jammies and my pink fluffy socks!" She said and blushed at the sheer intensity of Edward's eyes as he stared at her as if she was the last meal on earth.

"Isabella, you are sublime – I am completely undone by your beauty." Edward whispered.

If anyone else had made such a cheesy comment, Bella would have rolled her eyes and snorted, but she could see that Edward meant every word, believed every word that he spoke.

"Thank you, Sir." She said quietly and then Bella gave Edward her most precious gift.

She knelt on the carpet in front of him, with her feet together underneath her, while her thighs were open shoulders width apart and her hands folded in her lap. She bowed her head and lowered her eyes to the floor in front of her.

Edward smiled at the sight of Isabella in total submission, presenting herself to him, for his pleasure.

He walked forward and touched the top of her head lightly.

"Isabella, are you willing to submit yourself to me, as your Master? Will you obey me without question and please only me?" He asked his voice husky with desire.

"You may speak."

"I submit myself only to you, my Love. Now and forever," Bella vowed.

Edward pulled the collar with the heart from his pocket and attached it behind her neck. Bella sighed in contentment as she felt the weight of the charm fall between her collarbones.

"Thank you Master, may I show you my appreciation?" Bella asked.

"Later my Sweetheart. For now, I want you to come and sit with me. I would like to run through my rules and wishes for this evening." Edward said and he extended his hand.

Edward helped her to her feet and led her to the couch where he sat down and pulled Bella down next to him.

"Look at me, Isabella."

Bella looked up and smiled at the makeup that Edward was wearing. His cheeks were pale, he had accentuated shadows under his eyes and his lips were stained ruby red, with a matt tint.

Edward grinned, "My lips are redder than yours tonight. Like I was saying before you rendered me speechless, I'm no superhero, tonight, I am the bad guy. So what do you think of your Master dressed as a vampire?"

"You look very handsome, Master. Very… dark and dangerous…sexy beyond belief" She said.

"And you look like an angel, or my very own Sugar Plum Fairy." Bella nodded.

"That's what Alice's note said, Master." Bella smiled and looked at Edward from under her lashes.

Edward gestured to the platter of sliced fruit, nuts, crackers and cheeses that he had prepared as Bella was getting ready.

"Will you have a snack with me before we leave?" He asked.

"This looks delicious, Sir." Bella said as her stomach rumbled. Bella blushed as Edward laughed.

His father had been true to his word and had emailed him very useful information on weight gain. Edward had placed an online order for nuts, dried legumes, molasses and other natural healthy foods that were recommended. The health shop had delivered within the hour and the local grocer was only too happy to drop off wholegrain bread as well as snack foods that he could use to temp Bella to eat in between meal snacks.

Edward had discussed the fact that Bella hated the taste of the protein drinks and the health shop owner had recommended that in the cold months Edward encouraged Bella to drink Ovaltine, which would serve the dual purpose of adding healthy calories to her diet as well as not adding more caffeine.

Edward took Bella's hand, "Okay, do you remember the training session and when to sit, stand or kneel?"

Bella nodded.

"Very good, Isabella. I want you to use them all tonight, do you understand? If you feel uncomfortable, for any reason whatsoever, you will safe word immediately. No questions or second-guessing yourself. You are to stay alert, please and be aware of your surroundings. Is this clear? I need you to verbalize your understanding." Edward wasn't taking any chances.

"I am to use all of the instructions that you have given me and if I feel uncomfortable for any reason, I am to safe word immediately." Bella stated.

"Very good, Isabella. Tonight is something special. It is a party and there will be mainly couples there. There will be no play tonight. It is just friends and acquaintances getting together. There will be food and alcohol served. You are not to eat or drink anything that I do not give to you, okay. Kate will probably be circulating and chatting with the subs. I want to see who is there first, but I may give you permission to circulate with her, but only if you want to."

Bella nodded.

Edward put his hand on her cheek and brushed it with his thumb, "I want you to have a good time tonight. You are not to speak to anyone without my permission. If you are with Kate, you will not speak to any Dom or Domme, but you may speak to subs. You are mine, Isabella. I am yours. I am not interested in being with anyone else, okay?"

Bella put her hand up and she mirrored his gesture, "I am yours and you are mine, Master." She said.

"Let's go." He said.

When Bella walked down the hallway, Edward walked behind her. In the hallway closet Bella reached for the thick white crushed velvet cape with a hood that tied at her throat with a silk cord and she held it out to Edward.

His eyes darkened as he pulled it around her shoulders. He carefully pulled the hood over her hair. "I can't wait to get you home, my little snow bunny."

Bella smiled.

Edward opened the door and he walked out to the SUV that Don had parked in the driveway for their use.

Edward opened the door for Bella and gripped her hips as he hoisted her into the front seat. He sneaked a kiss from her before he closed the door and he moved to the driver's side. It was relatively quiet on the streets. People had either already gone out or were choosing to stay at home.

Edward explained that the party was being held at the home of Stan, the Shibari Master and his 24/7 submissive, Bernice, the pretty blonde that Bella had met at Garrett and Kate's house. They lived just a short distance away in Mill Valley.

The party seemed to be in full swing when they arrived and Bella felt a flutter of butterfly wings in her stomach that she was determined to ignore.

The house was a single story, sprawling timber home set far back from the suburban tree lined street.

Bella looked around, once again she was struck by how 'normal' everything looked.

Edward found a parking space between a Hummer and a large thick hedge that bordered the property and switched the engine off. He looked over at Bella. "Are you still okay?" He asked again. His own nerves were shot! He could feel how sweaty his palms were becoming and he quickly wiped them on his black tuxedo pants legs. Edward didn't want anything to go wrong, but the way he was headed; he was going to be the one to fuck things up!

_He hoped that his makeup wasn't going to run!_ Edward inwardly rolled his eyes; he was such a pussy!

Bella could see a nerve ticking on the side of Edward's jaw – actually, he looked as if he was ready to jump out of his own skin from nerves.

Bella knew just the thing to calm him down, but the question was if he would allow her to or not.

_Well here goes nothing, except maybe my lily-white ass!_ Bella thought with a grin.

"Master, may I have permission to help you relax, please?" Bella asked with a wide-eyed innocent look on her face.

Edward wasn't fooled for a minute. "Isabella… what is going on in that devious little head of yours?" He muttered, unable to stop the flame of lust that had flared up at her words.

Edward opened the windows a crack to let some cool air inside the suddenly hot interior.

Bella waited for Edward's permission, which he gave with a quick nod of his head, before she gave him a quick grin, "You need to come around to my seat Master." Bella said.

Edward's brows lifted in silent question but he followed her instructions and got out to walk around to Bella's side of the SUV. Bella got out and he got in, but Bella directed him to face her as she stood next to the door.

All that Bella had to do was to bend unzip his trousers and lean forward slightly. She looked up at Edward as she pulled his zipper down and his cock sprang free without any encouragement from Bella.

She smiled, "Commando, Master?"

Edward let out a ragged breath, "Easy access, Little Girl," he said. His voice ended in a groan of pleasure as Bella went straight to work, sucking his entire length into her mouth. When his bulbous head hit the back of her throat she hummed her pleasure and moved so that Edward closed his eyes tightly and gripped the frame of the passenger doorway.

"Fuck, Isabella! Oh my… jeeeez! Oh! OH! FUUUCK!" Edward felt his balls tighten as Bella expertly sucked, licked and twisted his cock into submission, Edward felt like weeping as his pleasure reached new heights. Just then, he gave a shout of ecstasy as his cum poured out of him and was greedily swallowed by the angel in front of him.

Once Bella was sure that Edward had indeed relaxed somewhat, she licked him clean and tucked his very satisfied cock inside his trousers and zipped him up.

She stepped back and pulled a stick of lip-gloss from her purse as well as a breath mint. Bella smirked as she used the side mirror on the door to check her hair and makeup and reapplied her lip-gloss.

She turned to Edward to find him staring at her in wide eyed wonder.

"Are you feeling better, Master?" She asked.

Edward's eyes narrowed momentarily and then he shook his head slightly, "Hmm, I am feeling much better, Little Girl, the question now is, how you will be feeling later on?" He said teasingly.

Bella merely smiled, "Whatever pleases you Master."

Edward returned her smile and then he grew serious again, "Are you ready, Isabella? What is your word?"

Bella straightened up and dropped her gaze to the ground, "I am green, Master." She said quietly.

"Let's go inside then." Edward said and he put his arm around Bella's waist.

A young woman wearing a black rubber bustier and matching shorts greeted them at the door, she took their cloaks and Bella returned her smile. The woman silently indicated that they were to go through to where Bella could hear music and laughter.

"Stay close Little Girl" Edward said quietly into her ear and Bella gave him a slight nod as an indication that she had heard his instruction.

Bella looked around the house with interest. It was an L shape with the living/entertainment area in the longer arm of the L. Edward walked into a large lounge/dining area, where several guests were standing around talking. Bella did as Edward had asked and looked around, but made sure not to let her gaze meet any other Dom.

She saw several subs from the last party that smiled or acknowledged her in some way. Bella was pleased to see that although there were some submissives that were dressed in their 'usual' submissive outfits, most seemed to be wearing a costume of some sort, like hers, they were rather risqué, but there were sailors, more vampires, a couple of sexy fairies and a few that seemed to have switched with their Doms/Dommes for the evening, which Bella found amusing as she looked at a Dom dressed with a large diaper and a dummy around his neck as well as a harness and his submissive was holding the lead in his mouth as he knelt at his 'subs' feet.

Bella made sure to keep close to her Master, so that he could feel her body heat on his side.

Edward began chatting with a group of Doms that Bella remembered from the last party.

One of the men stood on the outside of their group staring at her. Bella could feel his eyes raking over her breasts and legs. Bella fought the urge to fidget as she became increasingly uncomfortable.

Bella moved ever so slightly further behind Edward, but he was so in tune with her that he felt the shift and tension in her and turned to look at her. Bella didn't move. She stood staring at the ground. Edward turned with a slight frown to see what was making Bella so uncomfortable. He watched as she darted a glance over his shoulder.

Edward touched her shoulder and Bella sank onto her knees. He stopped a passing waiter and ordered two glasses of white wine. He touched the top of Bella's head and she rested her head against his knee as he continued to chat. Edward noticed the man staring at Bella. He was a fairly new member of their chapter and Edward had only seen him around a handful of times.

The wine arrived and Edward gave Bella her glass before he smiled at the 'newcomer'.

"Andre is it?"

The man dragged his eyes away from Bella and was startled to see a very grim faced Edward glaring at him.

"My submissive is just that; Mine. I do not share and I do not appreciate you staring at her as if she is a piece of meat! Please show me some respect and leer somewhere else!" Edward's voice was low and mean.

The man's face flooded with color. "I'm, I'm s-s-s-sorry, man! She is just so fucking gorgeous!" He stammered and then he took a couple of steps backwards when Edward's face took on a look of fury at his language, "sorry! Sorry!" He said and quickly turned and walked out of the room.

The other Doms, a man of around forty, with a male sub and a woman with a female sub looked at Edward and then glanced down at Bella with interest.

"Come on Edward, lighten up! She is exquisite and one can't help but notice!" The male Dom, Edgar said with a grin, "I haven't gotten a hard on from a woman in years, but I think your little sub would be able to wake my pecker up without any problems!" He started laughing and a reluctant Edward joined in.

Bella made sure to keep her head down until she heard a snigger from the side of her. She looked over to the other two submissives. The man, an older, slightly weathered looking man, who looked as if he and his Dom spent all their time on the tanning bed winked at her.

"Hi" he mouthed.

Bella smiled, "Hi"

"Harry" Bella thought he mouthed to her.

"Bella"

Bella looked up at the girl across from them, but she wasn't looking at them. Bella looked at 'Harry' again with her eyebrows raised in question.

He glanced up at the girl's Domme "major bitch!" he mouthed.

Bella nodded "Oh".

She looked around and sipped her wine. From time to time, Harry would roll his eyes or frown and wink at someone, keeping Bella entertained.

Bella needed the bathroom, but she hadn't seen Kate yet.

_Damn!_

Bella wrapped her hand around the back of Edward's knee and ran it down his calf gently.

Edward carried on speaking for a moment, then he bent down, "What is it, Isabella?"

"Master, I need the bathroom, please?" She whispered.

Edward began to shake his head, "I haven't seen Kate, Isabella…"

Bella looked over at Harry who nodded and smiled as he tilted his head towards Edward.

"Master, would you please allow Harry to go with me? I will be safe with him." Bella whispered again.

Edward looked over at Harry and then he turned to Edgar, "Edgar, please could I ask you to allow Harry to accompany Isabella to the bathroom? She has never been here before and I don't want her wondering around by herself…" Edward asked.

Edgar smiled at him and rolled his eyes, "You can ask me anything, big boy – I've been telling you that for years! Harry! You will take Isabella to the bathroom and then come straight back!" He said.

Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips to the top of Edward's shoe before she rose and walked out of the room with Harry.

Harry turned to her and grinned "Hi! I'm Harry, and that saggy old man in there is my Dom, Edgar." He said and shook Bella's hand.

"Bella. And Edward is my live-in boyfriend and my Dom." She said and laughed when Harry groaned.

"OMG! Sweetie! Do you know how envious everyone here is of you? To be able to suck that dick everyday… or lick that jaw… or fuck that a..."

"OKAY! TMI! Thank you Harry – I don't want to think of anyone else sucking, fucking or licking my Master but me!" Bella admonished but she was still giggling. She liked Harry and she had a feeling that she would like Edgar as well.

She wondered if she could organize a dinner party for some of the people that she had met and liked. Bella made a note to ask her Master when they were at home.

"Here we are, damn there's a queue a mile long, come on let's go and find Bernice!" Harry said and he took Bella's hand in his and pulled her back into the throng of people.

"There are a lot more people here than I thought there would be!" Bella said.

Harry nodded and turned to her, "Stan invited everybody! Not everyone comes to every meeting, which is why you have never met everybody at the same time! There are about thirty five couples in total – a little more maybe, because some have more than one submissive, look, there she is – Hey, Bernice, honey!" He raised his voice above the noise.

Bernice smiled at them as she recognized Bella. "Hey Bella, you look ravishing! I'm surprised that your Master has let you out of his sight!"

Bella grimaced, "I'm supposed to just be going to the bathroom, but there is a long line waiting, so I think that I should just go back to him until later…" Bella didn't want to give Edward an excuse to get angry with her.

"Nonsense Bella – you can't hop around wanting to pee all night long! Come with me." Bernice found Stanley and she spoke into his ear quickly.

He nodded and looked passed her to smile at Bella and Harry. "Wait here a moment" Stanley told the troupe and he slipped out of the kitchen. A few moments later he was back with a grin on his face.

"Isabella, your Master is happy for you to go with Bernice and Harry to our private suite. He said that you may take your time but you are not to get lost though…" Bella nodded and smiled back at him.

"Thank you Sir, my Master knows that things just seem to happen to me." Bella answered.

Stan laughed out loud, causing several heads to turn towards them, "that's what Edward said as well!"

Bella and Harry followed Bernice down the long hallway that lead to their private quarters.

Bella was shocked when they walked passed two children's rooms. Once was decorated in shades of pinks and purples and the other room in primary colors of reds and bright blues.

Bella stopped, "Bernice, you have children!" Bell exclaimed! Bernice turned and smiled at her and nodded, "we do, Bradley is seven and is our big boy and Tammie is four, she is her Daddy's little princess!" Bernice smiled and she switched the light on what looked like a guest bathroom.

"Take your time" Bernice said.

Bella was happy to relieve her bladder and she quickly washed her hands. When she looked at herself in the mirror she blushed a little at the sight of her nipples through the delicate fabric. Bella quickly reapplied her lip-gloss and washed her hands.

She opened the door for find that Kate had joined Bernice and Harry outside the bathroom door.

Bella hugged Kate and she whistled at the sight of the petite blonde wearing a figure hugging red leather zip up cat suite with a set of sequined devil's horns on her head of curls.

"Wow Kate! You look… amazing!" Bella exclaimed.

Kate laughed as she touched the matching red leather studded collar and swung a thick lead around like a tail.

"Garrett always tries to get me to tone things down, but I love dressing up for these parties! I sneaked a peek at your Master, Bella and I must say he is one fine looking blood-sucker!"

Harry grinned at them, "I said that to Bella and she told me it was too much information! Bitch!" Harry pouted and the girls laughed harder as Bella defended herself, "You did not say that, you lying whore, you said that you wanted to suck, lick and fuck various parts of him… and that's what I objected to!"

"Listen, I just spoke to Edward and he has agreed that you can join us subs for a while. Let's go and grab a table. I'm starving!" Kate said.

Bella bit her lip; she remembered Edward's warning about not eating from anyone else.

"Just give me a moment; I need to see my Master." Bella said.

Bella and Harry made their way back into the large open room. Bella saw that Edward and Garrett were sitting together to one side of the room.

Bella realized that she couldn't kneel in the doorway without getting trampled so she stepped into the room and immediately knelt down.

A moment later she felt a hand on her head and she glanced upwards, taking in Edward's smiling face.

Bella leaned forward and kissed the top of his glossy black boot. Edward pressed her shoulder and at the given signal, she stood up.

"Did you see Kate, Little Girl?" Edward asked as he kissed her temple.

"Yes, that's why I needed to ask you if it would be okay for me to eat with Kate, Bernice and Harry, Master?" She asked.

"Look at me" Edward said.

Bella looked up and she responded to his smile.

"Are you having a good time?" Edward asked her quietly.

"I'm having a great time!" Bella said.

Edward nodded.

"Go and have some fun. You are doing so well, Isabella. I'm very proud of you!" Edward said and he watched as Bella flushed with pleasure.

"Thank you Master. Will you come and find me? We are going to find a table to eat some dinner."

Edward kissed her mouth softly.

"I'll see you in a while, Sweetheart."

Harry was waiting for her and they made their way back to where Bernice had set out tables to eat at. The room that they were in was behind the kitchen. Bella looked around curiously.

"This is normally used for Bernice's Palates and yoga classes." Harry said as he saw Bella's curiosity.

"Oh, wow. She's in instructor?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, she teaches quite a few different things like line-dancing; pole dancing; she also does belly dancing classes and Stanley does Shibari, although I don't think he teaches that when the kids are home!"

They found their table and Kate and Bella walked over to the wonderful buffet that was set up against one wall, while Harry went to fetch drinks. Bella asked him to bring her a closed soda, keeping in mind what Edward had told her about accepting drinks from other people.

Once their plates were full of samples of the wonderful spread, they made their way back to the table where Bernice, Harry and another man was sitting.

Harry made introductions as Bella took a seat between Kate and Bernice. "Bella, this is Peter. He is a sub and his mistress is Zoe, a good friend of ours."

Bella smiled at Peter. He looked to be in his late twenties with brown hair and eyes. He had a boyish good-looking face with a twinkle in his eye that indicated to Bella that he and Harry together could be trouble.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Harry has been telling me that you are Edward's submissive?" Peter smiled and Bella couldn't help but smile back when she saw the dimples playing in his cheeks.

"I am" she said.

Harry went to get some dinner and Bella began speaking to Bernice, "Bernice, how does having kids fit into your lifestyle?" She asked the question that had been worrying her from when she had seen the bedrooms.

Bernice smiled, "Well, we deliberated for a long time over whether or not we should just give up our lifestyle when we decided that we wanted children, but after talking to the other subs in our meeting that have kids; we knew that we could have both. It just takes managing, much like other things in your life. We have 'grownup' time and family time. When it's grown up time, our kids go to our parents for weekends or evenings or we go out to munches' and we get sitters in here." Bernice explained.

"You make it sound so easy." Bella commented and Bernice laughed.

"No, it's not easy, but then life with children isn't easy. Our playtime is important to us, but we have learned to have shorter playtimes. We have a weekend arrangement once a month and we moved our playroom next to our bedroom and fitted it with baby monitors so that we can hear the children in case they need us, but we wouldn't change a thing about our lives."

Bella nodded and she began to eat the dinner that she had dished up for herself. She took her time eating, preferring to listen as the conversation flowed around her.

"Are you having a good time, Little Girl?" Bella jumped slightly at feel of his breath on her ear, Edward's velvet voice causing that electrical jolt again.

Bella moved to get up, but Edward's hand on her shoulder held her in her seat. "Relax, Isabella." He whispered as he straightened up and greeted everyone around the table.

Bella noticed that the other Doms had joined them and the music had been turned up.

Edward held out his hand to Bella as he turned to her with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?"

Bella felt her cheeks colored and she nodded and put her serviette onto her plate.

Harry gave her a mock glare, "Lucky bitch!" He hissed and Bella grinned and winked at him.

"And don't you forget it!" She said as she got up and took Edward's hand.

Edward led Bella to the large space that had been kept open for just this purpose as a new song began to play.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms, keeping one hand in the small of her back and the other held her small hand against his chest.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes as she relaxed against her master.

Edward closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the side of Bella's head.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

He had watched her all evening.

Bella had been wonderful. She was ravishing. Breathtaking. A vision.

Every Dom and Domme had looked on in envy as she knelt at his feet. He had warned them off with his well-placed glares.

When Bella had gone to the bathroom with Harry, Edgar had teased him unmercifully.

"Oh! God! Relax, Edward! She is going to be fine without you for a few minutes!"

Edward had rolled his eyes and given him a self-depreciating grin, "Oh fuck off! I am a little on edge, okay? We had a bit of a rocky time this week and I don't want Isabella to be upset tonight. She wanted to come and although I am feeling a little selfish and didn't really want to share hear, I decided to bring her this evening."

Just then Garrett and Kate had arrived. Edgar and Edward, Garrett and Kate had moved over to a couple of couches. Stanley had come over and told Edward that Bella was going to use the bathroom in their private quarters. Edward nodded his approval, secretly pleased that Bella had sought to ask for his approval.

Edward had told Kate that she should take Bella to have some fun with the some of the other subs that Kate and Bernice knew.

Bella had come to find him before she sat down to dinner. Edward was brimming with pleasure as he received one complement after another from several Doms about his 'new' submissive.

Finally Edward had not been able to stand the separation any longer and he excused himself to find her sitting at a table with Kate, Bernice, Harry, Peter, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off Bella as well as a couple of other subs. They were eating dinner and chatting. Edward was pleased to see that Bella was eating well and only added a comment here or there.

He leaned in closed to her ear and whispered. Edward felt Bella give a little jump of surprise and he had been unable to keep his smile hidden. He looked up to see Kate smirking at him as she rolled her eyes.

Edward led Bella to the dance floor. He needed to feel her in his arms

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked. Bella pulled away to look up at him.

"Of course, Master." She answered quickly, but she bit her lip, wondering if she had done something wrong.

Edward read her expression of uncertainty well. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and then whispered in her ear, "You have been perfect tonight, Isabella. I'm just being selfish and I want to be alone with you to welcome in the New Year. Is that aright with you? You have a choice tonight; we can stay if you want to." He said as he looked deep into his eyes once more.

Bella flushed with pleasure and lust, "No. I want to be alone with you as well. Let's go home Master." She said and they smiled at each other before Bella lifted her mouth for a kiss that Edward was only to willing to give her.

When they parted, they were both panting.

"Wow…" Edward breathed as he rested his forehead against Bella's.

"Hmm… wow indeed, Master." Bella panted.

Edward laughed and he put his arm around her waist as he led her off the dance floor.

"May I say good-bye to my friends Master?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded, "Of course, Isabella. I will find Stanley. Meet me in the front room?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, Master. I won't be long."

Edward took her back to the table and he said good-bye to subs and Doms still sitting at the table.

Bella smiled at Harry. "Thank you so much for looking out for me tonight, Harry. Give me a call next week and we can meet for coffee, if it's ok with your Sir." She said.

Harry grinned, "Just try and keep me away, Doll!"

They had exchanged phone numbers earlier.

Bella noticed that Kate and Bernice were no longer at the table.

"It was good to meet you Bella. Maybe you can come to one of our meetings sometime?" Peter said.

Bella shrugged, "I will ask my Master, but thanks for inviting me."

She smiled and went to find Edward.

Once more Bella decided not to kneel outside the entrance to the lounge. She walked in and paused just inside the doorway, before she knelt down as she had before. Edward was chatting with Garrett, Stanley and Bill, while their subs knelt at their feet.

Edward saw Bella and crooked his finger that she should approach him. Bella took a breath and although she knew that he hadn't asked her to crawl, she wanted to know if she could do it.

Edward took a sharp intake of breath as he watched Bella crawl to where he stood. His cock was suddenly aching and twitching in his pants and Edward was grateful for the formal tuxedo that he wore. _Fuck! He wanted to claim her right there!_

Bella reached his side and she knelt down and kissed his shoe. Edward touched her head as she sat back on her heels.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Vanessa, Bridgett and Jennifer watching Bella with sneers on their faces.

_Shit! This is not what we need right now!_

Garrett swore under his breath. "Fuck! Seriously Bill, we need to do something about these three! They are ridiculous! Kate, get up please!" Kate rose quickly and Bill and Stanley had Bernice and Sonya stand up as well.

Edward touched Bella again, this time tapping her shoulder. Bella stood up quickly with a puzzled look on her face. She looked around and stiffened when she saw the three women approaching them.

The three subs reached their circle. They were dressed in tiny loin cloths that only covered their fronts, leaving their asses and breasts bare.

"Good evening everyone!" Jennifer gushed. Her high-pitched voice grated on everyone's nerves.

Edward completely ignored them as he and Bella said goodnight to everyone else and they made their way out towards the entrance hall.

_Fuck. My. Life. If it isn't the fucking Witches of East wick!_

Once again the young woman stood at the doorway of the hall closet. When she saw Edward and Bella, she smiled and disappeared to collect their coats.

She came back with Edward's and then gestured to Bella to follow her. Bella looked at Edward who nodded and Bella followed behind the woman.

She saw what the trouble was, two other white cloaks had been handed in that evening and the woman wasn't sure which on was hers.

Bella smiled as she quickly picked up her cape and she made her way out to Edward.

Bella looked up just as Vanessa walked over to Edward, pressing her body up against his chest, rubbing her tits against him.

_Silicone tits and they are fucking skewed!_ Bella thought, making her lips twitch. She wanted to pull the bitch off Edward by her hair extensions but she didn't move a muscle.

"Edward… it's so good to see you again… we really do need to get together. Perhaps we can show your little, what is she, a fairy? Like I was saying, perhaps we can show your little fairy here a thing or two…" Vanessa panted as she ran her hands up Edward's arms.

_A fairy is better than a fucking cave woman – you whore! _

Bella felt Edward's eyes on her as she stood with her head down waiting for him.

_I will not give that bitch the satisfaction! _Bella recited Edward's words._ You are mine, Isabella. I am yours. I am not interested in being with anyone else. _Bella thought as her nails cut into her palms behind her back.

"Vanessa, get the f" Edward began before he was interrupted by a voice that Bella recognized with an inward groan.

"Edward! Darling! I see that you still have your little trainee with you… what a shame! I really would love some time with her… and I'm sure that my three girls could assist with her training!" Miss Mandy's voice rang out loud and clear.

_Oh sweet baby Buddha! Can this get any worse? _

Bella felt the talon like claws of Miss Mandy snake around her arm, trying to pull her forward, but Bella resisted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Edward's roar rang out. Suddenly there seemed to be silence where before there had been laughing, talking and music playing.

Bella could feel her cheeks flood with color as she felt them becoming the centre of attention.

"_Mandy, get you're fucking hands off Isabella right now!_ Vanessa, I will not tell you again – _Do. Not. Touch. Me!_ This is ridiculous! Mandy, might I remind you of a very basic rule of BDSM – you _never_ touch what doesn't belong to you, without permission and _I will never share Isabella_. From now on, either you show some respect to my submissive and myself, or else I will be filing a complaint with the DM*, who is our host here tonight." Edward's voice was cold and furious and inwardly Bella cringed. She wasn't afraid of Edward, but his raw anger made her nervous.

Stanley and Bernice came into the entrance hall at that moment.

"Edward, may I speak to Isabella?" Stanley asked and Bella assumed that Edward nodded because the next thing she felt a hand touch hers gently.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Stanley's kind, quiet voice asked.

Bella nodded, "I'm fine thank you Sir. Thank you for asking." Bella said.

Stanley looked at Mandy and Vanessa who still looked shocked at Edward's outburst. They had jumped backwards when he had begun shouting at them and stood huddled in a corner.

"Miss Mandy, Vanessa, I will discuss this with the other Doms and we will make a decision regarding your future in our chapter. For now, please apologize to both Master Edward and Isabella or you may leave immediately." Stanley's otherwise soft voice was hard with distain.

"Isabella," Edward's voice was quiet.

Bella immediately stepped around Stanley and she moved to stand as Edward had instructed her, behind his right hand side, but he stopped her. He took her cloak from her hands and quickly closed it. He put a finger under her chin until she met his eyes calmly.

"You okay, Little Girl?" He asked softly and Bella could see the concern in his dark green eyes as they searched her face.

Bella nodded, "Green Master." She said and he smiled at her for a moment, "Good girl. Keep your eyes up now, Isabella." Edward said before he pulled her into his side, keeping his arm around her.

"We are waiting." Edward said coldly.

"Oh my God! You are all _so_ dramatic! Little Isabella knows that I'm just playing with her, don't you child?" Mandy said in a sickly sweet voice, although her glare belied the tone of her voice.

Bella was silent.

Bella's silence spoke volumes and Vanessa spoke up this time, "Master Edward, Isabella, I am sorry for not showing you the respect that you deserve. Please forgive me; I've had a bit too much to drink this evening."

Bella felt Edward tap her hip and Bella spoke to the submissive, making sure that she showed no animosity in her voice.

"Thank you Vanessa. We all make mistakes. I'm sure that it won't happen again." She said. Inside Bella was saying something different; _one more time, bitch and I will make you regret ever looking at my man!_

Mandy stood off to one side refusing to even look at Edward and Bella.

Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes at Stanley.

"Thanks again for a great evening, Stan. We'll catch up soon." Edward said as he opened the front door.

Stanley walked them to their car and apologized for the unpleasant end to an otherwise enjoyable evening.

Edward kept his hand on Bella's thigh on the way home. He had turned up the heat in the car as soon as he had started the car.

"Are you warming up?" He asked.

"I'm getting warmer, Master." Bella said as she held her hands out to the vents.

All too soon they were pulling through the gates of their home.

Edward parked in the garage, making sure that he closed the garage doors before he opened Bella's door.

They hurried across the courtyard and walked into the warm house.

Edward reached up and took Bella's cloak off. He brushed his lips along the back of her neck.

Bella closed her eyes, lost in the sensation of Edward kissing and nibbling at the soft and sensitive skin of her neck.

"Hmmm… oh, Master…" she sighed as her eyes closed in pure ecstasy.

Edward kissed her one last time, before he undid the clasp and Bella felt the heavy collar fall off her neck and into Edward's waiting hand.

Her eyes shot open as she spun around to face him. "What…" She began, but Edward only put a finger over her pouting lips.

"I want to bring in the New Year with you, Bella. My partner in life and my live in girlfriend, is that okay? There will be plenty of time to play, Sweetheart…"

Bella saw the vulnerability in Edward's eyes and she couldn't resist him. "I would love to see the New Year in with you, my Love." She whispered.

Edward smiled broadly, "Great! Okay, you go and change quickly, and come into the Den when you are ready." He said, studiously ignoring Bella's look of disbelief.

"You want me to change out of this? Don't you like it?" Bella asked. She had been so sure that Edward would love the outfit.

Edward's eyes darkened and suddenly he was bending Bella against the side of the banister. His face was barely an inch from hers. Edward's eyes burned with an intensity that Bella hadn't seen in a while. Bella felt a shiver of excitement or fear as she noticed that Edward shook slightly with the effort to not touch her.

"Don't ever make the mistake of thinking that I don't want you. I have had a fucking hard on for the past four hours! I want to rip this cock-teasing piece of material to shreds and then I want to fuck you until you scream for release!" Edward's hard, dark velvet voice rasped into her ear.

Bella swallowed loudly. Edward stepped back and Bella slid down the banister until she was half sitting, staring up into his dark, lust filled gaze.

A second later his expression changed and dangerous Edward was replaced with a charming, prince charming Edward, who flashed Bella, a crooked, sexy smile.

"But tonight isn't about that, it's about loving you. So please go and change, Love? For me?" His voice was lilting and sweet.

Bella could only nod before she flew up the stairs to change.

_Holy Fuck! What was that?_ For a moment, Edward looked like a vampire. He had looked a little sinister and dangerous. _Fucking Hell!_

Bella quickly changed. She groaned as she realized that her panties were soaked all the way through with her juices.

_Tramp!_

_Hell yes!_

Bella changed into a pair of grey yoga pants. At the last minute she left the white see through bra on and slipped a blue lamb's wool cardigan over it. The cardigan was soft and clung to Bella in all the right places. The tiny pearl buttons accented the V-neck as it clung to the swell of her breasts. She quickly let her hair out and combed her fingers through it, allowing her hair to fall in gentle waves down her back and washed her makeup off.

Bella pulled on a pair of socks and made her way downstairs.

She walked into the Den as Edward walked out of the kitchen. Bella stood at the CD cabinet and pulled out one of her favorite singers.

Edward smiled as he heard the sounds of Michael Bublé.

Bella began singing softly as she swayed to the sound.

"Do I have competition?" He asked teasingly.

Bella turned and she blushed as she bit her lip.

Edward had washed his makeup off. His hair was mussed in his own unique, sexy way. Edward had taken off his tuxedo jacket and pulled his shirt out of his pants. The buttons had been undone, to halfway down his chest and the sleeves were rolled up his forearms.

Bella looked down and felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach; Edward was barefoot.

_Oh. My. Aching. Kitty. I'm not going to make it… I'm going to attack him…_

Bella touched her mouth to make sure that she wasn't drooling like the lovesick, lust filled hussy that she felt like!

Edward smiled as he joined Bella. He was carrying an ice bucket and two glasses. He had already set a platter of snack food on the table that he had arranged with an Italian Deli in town. Don had collected it for him earlier on.

"It's still early, but would you like some champagne?" He asked as he set the ice bucket into its stand.

It was only just past 10 p.m.

Bella nodded. "Hmm... that sounds good. Is it from your family's vineyard?"

Edward chuckled, "Thank God my grandfather isn't alive to hear you ask that question – you would have landed up with a one way ticket to Champagne, France for a year to work in the fields!"

Bella shrugged, "What can I say; I'm just a small town girl from Washington State. What do I know about champagne?" She grinned.

"Well, champagne is only called that when it comes from the region of Champagne in France. Otherwise it is call 'sparkling wine'. Now Cullen Crest and several other vineyards in the Napa region make a good, even great sparkling wine, but this is probably the closest that one will get to'perfect' champagne."

Bella raised her eyebrows as she listened.

Edward had put the oversized cushions on the floor in front of the fire and that's where they sat as Edward poured them each a glass of the bubbly liquid.

Edward leaned forward while he braced himself with one hand and raised his glass.

"This, my Love, is Dom Perignon and is made by Moet et Chandon. I have several bottles of it. I'm quite partial to the 1998 and the 1986 Rose."

"Well, even I know that you must pay a fortune for this stuff, so it better be good or else we are going to buy some homemade sparkling wine in future!" Bella teased. She wrinkled her nose as the bubbles tickled her as she sniffed it.

Bella lifted her glass to meet Edward's. He grew serious as he looked at Bella.

"Here is to us. Here is to the next year of our lives – I hope that we will be as happy as I am right now. To… us," Edward whispered.

Bella blinked back sudden tears as their crystal glasses gently clinked together.

"To us…" Bella echoed.

They stared deep into each other's eyes as they drank from their glasses.

Edward smiled as he put his glass down on the coffee table.

"Now, would you like something to eat, or would you like to dance?" He asked.

Bella pouted. "I'm not dressed for dancing! You made me take my party dress off…" she said.

Edward laughed as he got to his feet and reached down to pull Bella to hers. "That 'party' dress was never made for dancing, my Love, and you know it! Come on, you look perfect for dancing to me!"

Edward walked the two steps up into the darkened music room and pulled Bella into his arms. He did a series of elaborate twirls with her, making her squeal and giggle until she was stumbling and breathless from laughter.

Finally he dipped her low, bending her over his arm, which made her panic and she wrapped a leg around his hip as she gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Edward! Don't let me go!" Bella shouted, even as she dissolved into another fit of giggles.

Edward slowly bent his body over hers and skimmed his nose and mouth over her exposed breastbone and neck.

"My beautiful, silly girl; don't you know by now that I can never let you go; you are as vital to me as breathing." Edward whispered against her skin.

Bella's essence filled his lungs and he breathed her in as if she was the last breath of fresh air in the world.

Bella's breathing hitched in her throat.

"Edward…"

The atmosphere in the semi darkened room changed.

Where moments before it was filled with lighthearted laughter and singing, now the air with thick with desire and the heady smell of arousal.

"Isabella…" Edward groaned into her throat.

"Edward… take me, now! Please don't make me wait any longer! I need you inside me! I want you to mark me, make me yours!" Bella moaned as she buried her face in his soft, erotic hair.

Edward gripped Bella as he lowered her to the ground and in one fluid movement he was lying next to her on the sprung wooden floor.

Bella bit her lip as she stared into Edward's bright eyes. Suddenly he looked otherworldly in the shadows of the room. His skin was unusually pale and his eyes looked black in the darkness.

Edward's hands moved to Bella's cardigan and he expertly slipped the buttons through the delicate holes until he had uncovered her pale breasts, clothed in the see-through material.

"Fuck me!" Edward said reverently as he lowered his mouth to suckle first one hardened nipple as he pinched and twisted the other and then he swapped. The feel of the wet fabric only seemed to cause Bella's nipple to harden all the more, they swelled and darkened the more Edward suck and bit and flicked them with his tongue and teeth.

Bella bucked beneath Edward, trying to press the wet juncture of her thighs against him.

Edward moved his hands downwards, pulling the waistband of her pants as he slid them down her legs. He followed his hands with his mouth, placing open-mouthed kisses on her stomach, hips and the top of her sex.

He rubbed his nose against her. "…so soft… so beautiful… so… mine…"

Bella moaned and she tilted her hips to meet his mouth.

'Ooohmph… right there… please…" she whimpered as Edward made his tongue into a point and traced it up from her entrance to where her tiny clit was hiding.

Edward traced this path again, but this time he pressed in further, he tickled the hood of her clit until the little bead peeped out and he blew on it gently before he covered it with his lips and sucked it into his mouth as Bella moaned loudly and writhed from side to side.

Edward held her hips in place as he laved her pussy with his tongue, refusing to give into her demands.

Bella felt the quiver deep inside of her as it began to exculpate and then she was on the precipice of something… something… oh! Oh!

"Edwaaaaaard!" Bella grunted and screamed as she felt her climax going on and on.

Edward lightened his kisses until they were nothing more than tiny licks. He pressed his mouth to her slit and kissed her there.

He made his way up her body, until he knelt between her legs and shed his shirt quickly. Next his pants and boxers followed.

And then he was there. Right there at her entrance, his eyes bored into her own as he pushed his engorged cock inside her heated core.

"Bella…"

"Now…"

Edward nodded and then he was moving inside her, long deep strokes, pressing deeper. Bella growled in frustration when he didn't hit the 'spot' and she lifted her legs and placed them over Edward's shoulders so that his cock hit her g-spot.

He moved deeper and harder. Edward kept Bella on the edge, pulling them back time and again until they were slick with sweat and Edward reached between them and rubbed the little bundle of nerves until they screamed each other's names.

Edward moved Bella's legs and she moaned as she felt the loss of his warmth. Edward lay next to Bella. She moved until she rested her chin on his chest.

Edward stroked her hair out of her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bella's mouth tilted upwards.

Edward continued to play with the strands of her hair.

"I was so fucking proud of you tonight, Baby."

Bella began to blush with pleasure.

"You were?"

Edward yanked on a strand sharply, and Bella retaliated by pinching him. "Hey!" She protested.

Edward frowned, "well, don't start second guessing yourself, now, please. You were flawless, every position and every move was flawless. You were the epitome of the perfect submissive and I was honored that you were with me!"

Bella grinned.

"High praise indeed from my wonderful Dominant! Thank you, my Love." She said.

Edward laughed and touched her nose. "I kept receiving complements from the other Doms and Dommes there. I was grinning like an idiot but I didn't like it when you were away from me."

Bella frowned, "but I asked you… you knew where I was… I…" she began to defend herself and pushed against his chest to sit up, but Edward stopped her.

"I didn't say that you did anything wrong, Little Girl, I just said that I didn't like being so far away from you. It's like I get separation anxiety or something! See? I'm the silly one!" He said and kissed her mouth.

Bella shook her head, "no, I feel it too. I like to touch you or to know that I can touch you… it's hard when I can't."

Edward snorted and glanced down at his hardening dick, "not quite, but it's getting there!"

Bella followed his eyes and she rolled hers and smacked his arm as she blushed, "Caveward!"

After a while they made their way back into the den, with Bella wearing only Edward's shirt and Edward wearing his pants, _sans_ boxers, the zipper almost done up, which caused his pants to hang off his hips in the most delectable way.

As they settled down on the cushions once more, Edward spoke about the 'assault' from Vanessa and Mandy.

"I need to tell you that I was very proud of the way you responded or should I say didn't respond to them. I don't want you to have to worry about them anymore and if that means that we don't go to parties any longer or they have to leave then so be it, but I don't want you worried about them!" Edward said, with a trace of his former anger.

Bella patted his thigh, "Thank you for defending me the way you did. That was very noble of you, Babe. I'm not worried about them – they mean nothing to me and I trust you and you will never let them hurt me."

Edward nodded.

"The last thing that I want to say about the party is that you were a test to my self control tonight, Baby. When I saw you crawl across the room towards me, I almost jizzed right there!" Edward's eyes had darkened as he spoke and Bella felt her nipples harden in response.

"Really?"

Edward rolled his eyes at her before he flicked one of her hardened peaks.

Bella yelped and battered his hand away.

"I'm being serious here, Bella. Just the sight of you in that… that little piece of sin, on your hands and knees, moving towards me, with your eyes lowered and your pink breasts swinging provocatively… I felt my tongue stick to the roof of my mouth!" Edward's voice had dropped into a husky whisper.

Bella licked her lips as she leaned towards him.

"Go on…" she croaked. Bella could feel how wet she was getting, again.

"The way your ass swayed beckoning me, calling for me to pull you back against my cock and to bury myself inside your hot centre." Edward reached out and tugged on her hair. He wound a strand in his fingers as he pulled her towards him.

His voice dropped further, barely above a breath, "I wanted to pound into you, putting my cum inside you, putting my mark on you… making sure that everyone that was watching you… fantasizing about you… making sure that they knew that you. Are. Mine!"

With that he leaned in and crushed his lips to Bella's. Bella fisted her hands into his hair, pushing her tongue deep inside his mouth.

"Jeez… Edward…" Bella moaned as Edward plundered her mouth for long minutes, before lightening his touch… slowing his demanding hands to light caresses.

He pressed his forehead against Bella's as they took long breaths to steady their hearts down again.

"Later, Baby… we were talking remember?" Bella shook her head and pouted dramatically as Edward chuckled and moved away from her slightly. He picked up an olive and popped it into his mouth, grinning.

"So, what's next?" He said raising his eyebrows.

Bella bit into a cherry tomato.

Bella bit her lip, "There was something else though. I would like to have coffee with Harry sometime this week, if that's okay with you? He seems like a nice guy and I'd like to spend some time getting to know him and maybe Bernice as well. I like her as well. I was thinking that maybe at some stage we can get together here, with their partners of course…" her voice trailed off.

Edward smiled, "That sounds like a great idea. You know we are going to be a bit busy for the next while with group therapy, couples therapy, your mentoring meeting with Kate and mine with Gar, so what about if you make a coffee date during your lunch time with Bernice and Harry and I will set up a barbeque or something with Edgar and Stanley? I don't want us to get so busy socializing and working at our relationship that we forget to spend time together to connect. I'm going to be filming in a month's time and we have those dinners and awards ceremonies to go to as well."

"How are Alice and I meant to keep away from each other if we have therapy together and we are going to these functions with them?" Bella pouted and Edward ran his thumb over the frown on her forehead.

"I know that we fucked up, once again, but she is my Twister, Edward! Alice is honestly my best friend and my… my wingman…" Edward's eyebrows shot up and he smiled at her fervor.

Bella leaned forward, to make her point, "It's like this: If I killed someone; Alice is the person that I would call to help me move the body!" Bella glared at Edward when he started laughing.

"It's not funny! She is that person for me! You have always had Emmett and Jasper – even your parents, but I never have and she is that person for me! And you've taken her away from me for a whole month!"

_She is so fucking cute when she is being a five year old! _Edward thought as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hmmm, okay; what if I promise to think about this and I will speak to Jasper next week…" Bella began bouncing up and down, "I can't make any promises…" he added, but Bella was pushing him onto his back as she covered his face, neck and chest with kisses, before she moved down to the half zipped waistband…

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward carried the platter upstairs as Bella took the bottle of champagne and the glasses. They climbed into bed and snacked on the anti pasta platter and sipped champagne until it was almost midnight. Edward turned the television set on and they watched a replay of the ball fall in Times Square, before once again Bella pushed Edward down across the bed and instead of straddling him, she jumped up and ran across to the 'toy' drawer.

She came back smiling and told Edward to close his eyes. "It's my turn to show you some loving, Edward. Let me love you…" she whispered seductively.

Bella took his hardened cock into her mouth Edward felt a thousand tongues licking at his balls.

"What the…?" He almost came right there, but Bella smiled as she applied more lube and moved her beloved Sqweeler to once again lick and tickle that very sensitive spot between the ass and scrotum. Edward was moaning, grunting, and cursing as he gripped Bella hair painfully. He was unashamedly humping her face, so that she just relaxed her throat and moved the little toy up and down, even moving it to lick against Edward's back passage as she squeezed his balls and sucked his cock as deep as she could.

Edward screamed incoherently as he felt his balls tighten and his cum shoot down Bella's throat.

Bella couldn't swallow fast enough, and when he was finally finished and Bella had licked his resting cock clean, Edward groaned as he watched Bella scoop some of his cum off her chest with a finger and pop it into her mouth with a loud 'pop'.

"Fucking hell… fuck, Baby… are you trying to kill me?" Edward said letting his head flop back against the mattress.

Bella sat back and grinned at him as she held her little helper aloft. "And that, my Darling, is the power of the Sqweeler… very aptly named don't you think?" She murmured and giggled.

Edward forced his eyes to open. Bella's face was alight with mischief and Edward felt his heart quicken at the sight of her so happy and relaxed.

"Happy New Year, Baby." He said as he tugged on a strand of her hair, so that she climbed on top of his torso.

"Happy New Year, Sparky. You know… they say that you should start the year the way you mean to finish… if that's the case, I think we are going to have to buy a couple more Sqweelers…" Bella teased.

Edward growled and flipped her over onto her back. He pinned her hands above her head, taking the Sqweeler from her fingers.

"It's my turn to have some fun, my little switch…" Edward leaned up and pulled the cord from the head board and he bound Bella's wrists before she had a chance to realize what he was doing.

"Edward? What…"

Edward leaned down and kissed her mouth.

"Time for you to squeal, my Baby…" he said with an evil chuckle.

Bella struggled until she felt his finger gently teasing her clit out of hiding with lube and there was just the sound of the small toy and Bella squeals….

_Start the year the way you mean to finish… Oh. My!_

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed it – let me know. It's shorter than the last few chapters have been, but it felt right to end it here.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story and to those who review and send me the most wonderful suggestions and comments – you are amazingly faithful. 3 **

**Till next time,**

**Michele xoxo**

***DM= Dungeon Master – The person who is normally in charge of scenes at a munch. I have used poetic license here, as I don't think that they are as formal as this, but I wanted there to be some recourse for Edward, Bella and Mandy, as well as the wayward sub Vanessa.**

Fiorella's Rec's for this week.

**Witness Protection**** by ****twicrack83**** – ****Rebel Bella has been shipped around the U.S. for years to different foster homes after being placed in Child Protective Services. What will happen when she is placed with uptight Edward and his family? Adult language/Violence/Lemons –** This story is not given nearly enough recognition, twicrack83 pulls you in from the very first sentence and just keeps going chapter after chapter. TRUST me when I say it is graphic the way Charlie and Renee are murdered by James, you really want to hang him up by his balls and do some nasty things to him. Bella and Emmett then move from family to family with a crazy James on their tails, until they are sent to the Cullen's. They have to learn to trust, listen, understand and love for the first time. I recommend that every reads this story if you like a bit of everything. Make sure that if you are squeamish, you prepare yourself, there is no holding back this writer and it is refreshing to read. **(Michele's 2 cents worth – I love this story!)**

**Could It Be Destiny?**** by ****JenRar**** - ****Bella Swan opens a bookstore in Port Angeles, which happens to be located right next to the music store owned by a young man named Edward Cullen. Watch as they meet and form a relationship. –** Bella moves to Port Angeles and has always wanted to open a book store; she is walking the streets one day and spots a shop up for sale. She calls the agent and fall in love with it. It take you through her setting up her business and settling into her new apartment, making new friends and old friends moving away. This is a gorgeous love story and it nice to watch these two grow and fall in love the most simple way, they have their ups and downs like most couples, but if you a nice simple story that does not have you hanging to the cliff to find out what is going to happen then this is for you. Written beautifully and I enjoyed it so far.

**Relative Humidity**** by ****kimmrz**** - ****Bella Swan runs a public relations firm. She reconnects with her college room mate Alice who has also through the years tried, without success, to push her two favorite people into a dating relationship. Little does Bella know that soon fate will intervene? Bella is soon to find out that "relative humidity" has a whole new meaning**. – Once again another story that gives you a bit of everything. Bella meets Edward at a gym and they would have probably met more times during their first day but fate has other plans for them. Which is good because Bella does not date clients, and Edward is one of them, he just sends Jasper instead. Alice tries her hardest to get these two together but neither of them wants to be set up by Alice as they are already dating. But little does Alice know that these two already know each other and are dating. But once again a nice love story and a quick read.


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA AND ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY – I just like to screw with the characters a little.

**I have NO EXPERIENCE IN BDSM and this is a fictional story – it is not politically correct and is meant to be fun! I have a wild imagination and that is what this is – my flight of fantasy as such. Now enjoy!**

**We ended chapter 49 with this…**

"_**Edward? What…" **_

_**Edward leaned down and kissed her mouth.**_

"_**Time for you to squeal, my Baby…" he said with an evil chuckle.**_

_**Bella struggled until she felt his finger gently teasing her clit out of hiding with lube and there was just the sound of the small toy and Bella squeals….**_

_**Start the year the way you mean to finish….oh. My. **_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 50**

Bella and Edward spent the morning of New Years day cleaning up the mess that they had made in the bedroom (champagne bottle, toppled glasses and food all over); the den, and the music room had all fallen prey to their 'make up sexathon' as Edward called it.

They were both quite chipper after having had only a few hours of sleep and after a 'couples workout' that Bella found out later was Edward code for _'let's do some running and then have sex on the bench press!', _Bella made an enormous brunch and they sat in the kitchen eating pouched eggs, bacon, toast, as well as waffles, syrup and cream with copious amounts of coffee and juice.

"You know, you are going to have to roll me away from this table!" Bella complained as she sat back and patted her stomach with a grimace.

Edward stopped as he was shoveling a forkful of waffle into his mouth and winked at her.

"That's crap, and you know it! Besides you need some stamina food after what we did last night and this morning and maybe later…" he smirked.

Bella groaned and she shook her head vigorously, "I think you broke my kitty, Edward! Or you paralyzed it or something…" Edward started choking and Bella smirked as she thumped his back.

"OW, stop whacking me woman!" He growled as he tried to fend off her hands.

Bella giggled, "My poor battered Edward! Honestly, you are such a pussy!"

Edward pulled Bella onto his lap, "Yeah, but I'm your pussy."

"No, that's broken, remember…"

Edward began making sympathetic noises as he began to kiss Bella through her T-shirt. He pushed her backwards so that she was almost lying in his plate as he moved down to her stomach.

Bella grabbed handfuls of the thick bronze hair and pulled until Edward lifted his head and looked at her with green eyes blazing.

"Once again – Ow! You are seriously killing my buzz here, Baby!" Edward pouted as he rubbed his hair, making it stand up in an even crazier way than usual.

"Edward, we need to do something other than have sex today. You are going to have me walking like John Wayne if you don't stop!" Bella said seriously and she glared at Edward and he almost pushed her off his lap, he was laughing so hard.

Bella huffed and stood up.

"Fine! Well, I'm not sitting here all day, if you are going to behave like a sex-crazed teenager!"

Edward got up and put his arms around Bella. "Would you like to go to a movie and dinner in the city later?"

"What kind of movie?" She asked suspiciously.

"Something fun, some sort of action / adventure maybe, nothing heavy." He said.

"What kind of dinner?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever and wherever you feel like." Edward smiled at Bella's gleeful expression.

"Even a huge, chargrilled, burger with everything on it? _With_ greasy fries, onions rings and _no salad what so ever_" Bella asked as she danced backwards around the kitchen. Edward stalked her slowly, acting nonchalant as he effectively blocked her exits.

Just then the phone rang and Bella ran to pick it up, Edward was hot on her heels.

"_HELLO?"_ Bella's greeting came out in a shout as Edward wiggled his fingers in her direction. He loved the fact that she was so ticklish that all he had to do was wiggle his fingers and she began to squirm and giggle uncontrollably, tickling her was almost anticlimactic.

_Almost._

"Geez, Little B? Has too much sex made you deaf?" Emmett's voice rang out.

Bella glared a warning at Edward as she quickly walked around the side of the kitchen island to put as much distance between herself and her tormentor as possible.

"No although Edward did try to set a new record but that's beside the point. Happy New Year, Em, do you want to speak to your sex-crazed brother?"

Emmett laughed. "Actually, I was wondering what you two were doing later? We haven't seen you guys for some time. Do you want to do something together?"

"Hold on a sec, let me ask him?"

Bella put the phone on hold, "Em wants to know if we want to hook up with them later? Should we invite them to dinner and movies?"

Edward pouted dramatically, "Oh! Okay! If we have to, but only if we can have a nap beforehand…" he ended with an over exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows.

Bella rolled her eyes and she spoke to Emmett again, "Do you two want to catch a movie and dinner with us later? I'm in the mood for a burger with all the toppings and nothing even remotely healthy! What do you say, Em?"

"BARNEY'S! Put Eddie on!" Bella almost dropped the phone at the enthusiastic shout that Emmett gave. She shoved the phone at Edward and she went to clean up their left over brunch.

Bella heard Edward laughing as he argued good naturedly with Emmett about which movie they were going to see, where they would be eating and what time Emmett and Rosalie were coming over.

Finally the kitchen was clean and Bella started the dishwasher just as Edward put the phone down.

"So what is the verdict?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head, "Well, seeing as you put Emmett in charge of food and let's face it, he is an expert, he has decided that Barney's is the way to go! He's going to try and make reservations. We agreed that you girls can choose the movie as long as it isn't too sappy."

"That's great! Listen, I was wondering if we could maybe go for a walk for a while and talk about next week and therapy and what we should expect to get out of this. I'm a bit on edge about it…" Bella confessed.

Edward stepped forward and caressed her cheek, "I'm so glad that you feel as if you can tell me that, Baby. I know that we may hit some rough patches in the next little while, but if we can keep talking… we can overcome anything!"

Bella nodded, "That's what I thought, too."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The day was cool but it wasn't raining as Edward and Bella set out along Rodeo Valley Trail. Bella had never walked through the SF National Park area and she was impressed by the serenity and beauty around them. Edward was wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled up over his telltale hair and he wore aviators. Bella was bundled up in jeans a comfortable pair of boots and one of Edward's oversized hoodie's as well, although she had dressed in several layers.

They held hands as they slowly walked along the pathway. Every now and again a hiker or a family passed them. There were several runners, joggers and dog walkers as well.

"So, what is making you uneasy about therapy?" Edward asked.

"I'm not really sure… perhaps because I haven't met Paul and therapy isn't just about talking to whoever will listen, it's about having a relationship with your therapist; trusting them; believing that they have your best interests at heart and with me speaking to Kate and you and my father, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to talk to someone else; to trust someone else."

Bella kept her head down as she spoke and her hands buried deep in her pockets.

Edward walked slowly thinking about what Bella had said.

"Okay, I hear what you are saying. What if we get rid of the threat?"

"What do you mean? I'm not threatened..."

"But you are Baby, you have admitted that you are afraid of trusting Paul because A: you are not sure if you are going to 'gel' with him and B: you are running a little thin on trust right now because all of the talking and prodding that everyone is doing is 'empting your trust tank' right now."

Bella looked up at Edward and nodded. "Wow, I'm impressed, how very 'Zen' of you." She said.

"Hey! I'm not a completely insensitive asshole, you know! I do listen. So as I was saying, what if we eliminate the threat and we meet with Paul together this week before you all meet up with him for your PTS session?" Edward stopped walking and touched Bella's shoulder gently.

"Bella, look at me love." His voice was quiet and sincere.

Bella reluctantly met Edward's eyes.

"We are in this together, remember? We both need to work through some stuff. Now, do you trust me? I mean really trust me."

"I do. I trust you with my heart and my life." Bella said softly.

"Then trust me on this. Let's meet with him, and if you don't like him or your intuition tells you not to trust him, then we will find someone else, I promise."

"You'll do that for me? Based on what my gut feelings are?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded, "Of course. You are smart, level headed and you have a good intuition. Plus, I trust you." Edward said.

Bella smiled and she slipped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you." She whispered as Edward's own arms closed around her.

"I love you and therapy should make you happier, not add more stress to your life." Edward responded.

They walked on holding hands and making light conversation before returning home to steaming mugs of hot chocolate and muffins.

Edward spent the afternoon reading his script for _'Demon Run'._ He lay on the couch in the Den with his shoes kicked off and the fire blazing.

Bella sat nearby on the other couch, drawing. She had been inspired by their walk and had decided to go again soon.

She wanted to walk down to Rodeo Lagoon. Edward said that it was beautiful and that they would go soon. It was about an hour and a half's slow walk from their house.

Bella had promised Edward that she would not walk alone; even before he had time to voice his concerns Bella had seen the worry in his eyes. Now that she understood how helpless he felt whenever she was out of his sight and how worried he was about her safety, Bella knew that she could help him by keeping herself as safe and secure as possible. She hoped that Anderson liked walking!

Every now and again their eyes would stray to each other and they would share a smile.

Bella got up to make some more coffee. Edward held out his hand. Bella took it and knelt down to the side of the couch.

"Hey" he said as he pulled her closer.

"Hey"

"Have you spoken to Charlie today?"

Bella shook her head, "He's fishing with Billy Black today, and Sue said that he'll be home later on this evening. I'll try and call him again before we leave. Otherwise I'll speak to him tomorrow."

They had spoken to Esme and Carlisle that morning to wish them for the New Year. Carlisle was taking Esme out for the day, but they had promised to see them soon as Esme was going to be coming into SF on business with Rosalie.

"Would you like some coffee?" Bella asked as Edward half lifted her onto the seat next to him and turned to slip his leg between hers.

Edward shook his head as he nuzzled her neck. "Huh ah, I just want to cuddle a little…" his voice rumbled in her ear, causing shivers to tingle up and down her spine.

Bella felt her eyes roll back in her head as she arched her back and gave Edward better access. He pressed kissed against her clavicle, and he was sure that he could hear her pulse beating furiously at the base of her throat.

"Mmm… Edward…" Bella whispered as she felt moisture pool at the apex of her thighs.

Edward trailed his lips across her jaw until he captured her inviting lips in a slow, easy kiss. Bella tried to deepen it, but Edward kept the pace lighthearted. He didn't want to start anything now; he had learnt the joys of delayed gratification.

Bella had forgotten and she growled in frustration as she pressed harder against Edward, searching for friction to 'scratch the itch' between her legs.

Bella tugged on Edward's hair, "Stop teasing..." She moaned and Edward chuckled, this time untangling his body as best he could.

"Easy, Baby, remember, we have company coming soon and we were just cuddling. There is always later…" Edward said as he stroked the pout from Bella's bottom lip with an indulgent smile.

"Humph! You're a pussy tease, Edward Cullen." She grumbled half heartedly.

Edward plucked her off the couch and stood up. "Oh come on Grumpy! Let's go have some coffee. I want to give Paul a ring and see if he is free to come over for drinks sometime this week."

Bella poured two mugs of coffee and Bella pulled out a protein bar for herself as she watched Edward dialing the number on the card that he had kept in his wallet.

"Hi Paul, it's Edward Cullen speaking. Happy New Year… thanks. Yes, we were at Stan's last night. Paul, the reason that I'm calling is because Bella my girlfriend is going to be having PTS sessions with you beginning next week, I believe…"

Edward smiled reassuringly at Bella as she sat at the counter, nervously twisting her fingers together. He reached across as he spoke and gently massaged her neck, making small soothing circles under her hair.

Bella felt herself relaxing and returned his smile gratefully.

"Well, Bella and I would like to see if you would be prepared to see us privately and as a couple… that's right… so, I was wanting to know if we could meet for a coffee sometime this week?"

Edward's eyes met Bella's and he nodded slightly as he listened to Paul speaking.

"Yes, it is a bit daunting… thanks Paul, or should we call you Dr Banner-Jones?"

Edward smiled, "Fine, Paul it is. What does your calendar look like? We will fit in with you… alright, tomorrow at three? That sounds perfect. Thank you. Let me give you the address. It's 361 Wolfback Ridge Road. See you then."

Edward put the phone down and slipped into the seat next to Bella. She was regarding him with wide eyes.

"See? It's no big deal. Paul is happy to meet us for coffee, Baby. He understands that we might be feeling a bit of anxiety and he says that it is completely normal." Bella let out a sigh of relief and felt the tension that had been tightening in her stomach ease.

Just then there was a loud knock on the front door. They heard Emmett's voice as he opened the door, "Great security, Asswipe! You didn't even double lock the front door!"

Emmett appeared in the dining room with Rosalie behind him, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about him, guys. He is being impossible today!" Rosalie said as she stepped around Emmett to hug first Bella and then Edward.

Emmett hugged Bella kissing her cheeks loudly.

Bella giggled and smacked his chest to get him to put her down, before he turned to Edward and picked him up.

Edward began wrestling his brother and soon they were grunting and trying to trip each other as they swore loudly and laughed.

Bella and Rosalie stared at the men rolling around on the stone floor.

"It's so sad. They had such potential and all the time, they are complete morons!" Rosalie said acidly.

Bella laughed. She ran a gentle hand over Rosalie's noticeable rounded belly. "Rosie, look at you! The little Bean is growing nicely."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it! We are at the halfway point and I have picked up nine pounds in the past three weeks!" Rosalie gave a dramatic shudder, but Bella could see how happy she was.

"Now that the nausea is gone I eat all the damn time!" She moaned.

"I'm going to be like a fucking elephant by the time 'Bean' makes his or her appearance! Nothing fits me! Emmett tried to take me shopping for some maternity clothes, but he wanted to buy me some fucking monstrosity with bright yellow ducks all over it!"

Bella was doubled up with laughter as Rosalie began waving her hands. "_Ducks_! And then he picked up some smock like thing that was hideous – I asked him if he had a brain aneurysm and if he didn't would he like one!"

Bella wiped her eyes as she looked from a helpless looking Emmett to a glaring Rosalie. Edward was chuckling and patting his brother on the back.

"Well, you hated everything in that store and I only took you there because it is owned by one of my client's. He said that his wife would look after you… anyway, I thought that the ducks were cute…" Emmett said, pouting and showing his dimples – for a moment Bella could see the similarity between Emmett and Edward, even though they didn't share blood, they had the 'Cullen pout' down pat.

Bella rolled her eyes. If their child was anything like its father, God help Rosalie!

Emmett looked down at Bella's feet and he grinned, "Toe socks! Baby B, you are wearing toe socks! That's so… weird and cute, I suppose."

Bell flipped him off and blushed. "I'm going to get changed and then we can go." She said with her nose in the air as she ignored Emmett, which worked really well until she ruined her exit by tripping over her feet and stumbling against the door jamb.

"Ow! Damnfuckblueballsoffire! Mothercracker!" Bella hissed.

Emmett burst out laughing.

"Are you okay Baby?" Edward said, hiding his smile successfully.

Bella growled and turned to him with smarting eyes, "Bumped my toe… I swear that door way was wider…" she muttered as she walked out of the room.

They waited until they heard the faint sound of Bella walking up the stairs before they began chuckling.

"You know that I can hear you, don't you?" Bella shouted.

"Oh God, she is a walking accident! I have no idea what you are going to do when Bella falls pregnant, E!" Rosalie chuckled.

"Confining her to bed rest for nine months!" Edward said half seriously. He chuckled again but stopped when he saw the shocked looks on Emmett and Rosalie's face.

"What?" He said.

Emmett shook his head, "Wow. You didn't even blink before you answered little brother. Does that mean that you are ready to take that step?" He asked.

Rosalie glared at her husband in exasperation, "Of course he is, Emmett! Look at them for God's sake!"

Edward ran his hand through his hair, shifting uncomfortably, "I'm not sure what you mean by 'that step', but I am ready to spend the rest of my life with Bella. I love her more than my own life, Em, you know that. There are lots of things that will need to change before we have children, but I will be the happiest man on the planet when she has my child." Edward said.

Rosalie felt tears prick the backs of her eyes. _Fucking hormones! They are turning me into a pussy!_

Rosalie cleared her throat and snapped at Edward, "Well don't keep us waiting too long, 'Bean' here is going to need some company" she said and Edward smiled at her as he leaned across and rubbed her swollen stomach.

Emmett growled, "Hands off, fucker! Why is it that every fucking person in a five mile radius of a swollen stomach thinks that they have the right to touch my wife! It's insane, you'll see tonight, and it's not just women or kids, its men too – it's like a magnet calling to anyone who will listen, 'Touch me! Touch me!' Well the next asshole that touches my woman is going to spend the next few weeks in hospital!"

Bella walked into the kitchen. She had on her favorite boots and was wearing a black cowlneck sweater which she wore over black jeans.

Rosalie looked at her in envy. "That's gorgeous, B"

Bella smiled, "We are going shopping tomorrow morning, Mrs. Cullen! You need to get your mojo back! You are going to be getting a lot bigger than this and you are going to have to be prepared."

Rosalie grinned, "That's perfect. Ali and Jazz get back tonight and she has been telling me how much she is aching to go shopping! We can all go – guys as well, what do you… what's wrong?" Rosalie's voice trailed off as she saw the look of misery that swept over Bella's face.

Bella looked up at Edward quickly, blushing, before she just shook her head, "Um nothing, but I don't think that we can make it tomorrow. I just remembered that we've got a 'thing' to attend… um, you should totally go with Alice though; she will love it. There are so many great stores in SF. Gap and Pea in a Pod… yeah; you'll find some good stuff…" Bella said.

"So, are we ready to go?" She said wiping the sad look from her eyes and replacing it with a well placed fake smile.

"Let's go in one car. It's crazy for us both to drive." Edward said. He ignored the hard look that Emmett gave him.

Emmett knew why Bella was so sad. He had been in the plane when Edward and Jasper had proudly spoken of the punishment that they were metering out to the girls.

Emmett was ashamed that he had done nothing to stop them; in fact he had encouraged their nonsense.

It had only been when Carlisle had ripped him a new one for the part that he played in the previous days' events that he had seen how wrong he had been to not even suggest that what they were doing was wrong and for encouraging them to act so immaturely.

He hadn't had the courage to apologize to Bella yet and he hadn't told Rosalie what had happened because he didn't want to upset her. At least that's what he told himself.

Rosalie watched as first Bella and then Edward walked down the hallway. She looked over at her husband, who was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed; she might be pregnant, but her brain was still working and Emmett could never keep secrets from her.

"What was that all about?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett gave a strangled grunt and he did a silly half shrug that indicated that he knew he was trapped.

"Who knows? Come on, let's go" he grunted again.

Rosalie put her hand on his chest as he tried to walk past her.

"Is this about the other day, when you went running off with your hotheaded brothers and I warned you not to do anything stupid? Or dangerous? Hmmm?" Rosalie hissed.

Emmett flinched. He had been in the Marines for over five years; he had served overseas twice and still the svelte blonde could make him sweat like no one else had ever been able to do.

"It wasn't me Rosie! It was them. I was just back up, I swear! I'll explain everything later, I promise!" Emmett said.

"You bet your ass you will!" Rosalie hissed as she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Her words didn't fill Emmett with relief.

_Oh shit._

Bella walked to the hallway closet and she pulled out her wool coat. She pulled it on and tied the thick belt in her waist. Bella watched as Edward reach for an old denim jacket in the closet and he pulled it over his hoodie, he looked like a model.

"Bella…" Edward began, but she stopped him with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"No, it's okay. I understand. You said that you would think about it and that you would talk to Jazz and I accept that. I just miss her, you know?" Bella said quietly.

Edward nodded, "I know" he sighed.

Rosalie stared at them hard as she and Emmett joined them at the front door.

Emmett elected to drive and Edward picked Bella up before putting her in the back seat. Rosalie sat up front with Emmett.

They made small talk all the way into town and even though everyone was thinking about them, no one brought up Jasper or Alice.

Emmett parked outside Barney's on 24th street. "They close at 7 p.m. are you hungry little B?" Emmett said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You promised me the best, juiciest burger with fries, onion rings and no veggies, I'm so ready for this!" Bella said as she linked arms with Emmett and they walked into Barney's together, leaving Rosalie and Edward standing on the sidewalk staring after their partners.

"Well, my dearest sister, may I escort you in?" Edward asked putting his hand at small of Rosalie's back to protect her on the slippery, damp sidewalk.

"You may, if you tell me why Bella looked so sad when I mentioned shopping with the Pixie and Jazz?" Rosalie pinned Edward with her laser glare.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, long story short. Alice has been keeping a secret from Jasper for months. It seems his brother has been harassing her when they see his family. It was her story to tell. Bella guessed it and Alice swore her to secrecy – bad move all round. Bella had a nightmare and inadvertently spilled her guts. Jazz and I freaked out and as a result we decided that Bella and Alice aren't allowed to have any contact with each other for a month. No calls, emails, smoke signals – nothing. Then things got a little out of hand… Emmett may have suggested that we teach the girls another lesson by spending the night at Cullen Crest and not telling them where we were."

Rosalie gasped, "You cannot be serious! Please tell me that Emmett didn't do that and that you didn't go along with it…"

Edward scuffed the toe of his sneaker on the pavement, "We did and it was stupid, selfish and thoughtless. I apologized and we are working to get over it, but the month long ban stands. That's it. Now let's go Rose, I'm starving." Edward said and this time he frog marched Rosalie through the doors.

Emmett and Bella were sitting at a booth in the corner as Edward and Rosalie took seats next to each other.

Emmett smiled at his wife, "There you two are at last! Come on you need to order."

Bella smiled at Edward "This place is amazing! Have you seen all of their selections and have you seen how big their burgers are?"

Edward grinned at Bella's enthusiasm. "Yes, my Love, I have seen the menu and I have seen the size of their burgers. You'd better take it easy though, Baby, or else you are going to end up with stomach cramps."

Bella wrinkled her nose at him, "Nonsense, Em says that we can take the leftovers home, too! So we won't be wasting!"

Rosalie laughed, "Anyone would think that you're pregnant, B! You're not, are you?"

Bella felt the color rise in her cheeks, "What? No!"

Bella glared at Emmett who was grinning and wagging his finger at her.

"Baby B! Are you having a little Eddie?" Emmett's voice rose.

"EDWARD AND I ARE NOT PREGNANT, OKAY?" Bella shouted.

There was silence.

Total silence.

Bella look around and noticed that every person in the restaurant was staring at their table with open mouths – and almost everyone recognized who she was sitting with.

Talking began again.

More like frenzied whispers.

And pointing.

At Bella.

And Edward.

Bella looked at Edward in horror. "I'm so sorry! Oh! God! Edward, I'm so, so sorry! I've ruined our evening."

Bella slumped forward in her seat and put her head on the table in mortification.

She felt the bench shift and a few minutes later a familiar hand was rubbing up and down her back.

Edward put his mouth next to her ear.

"Its okay, Baby. You haven't ruined anything. Come on, everyone has already forgotten about it. Now sit up or the waitress is going to think that you're about to give me a blowjob and that will get everyone talking again."

Bella started to giggle and Edward smiled as she lifted her head. He turned her face gently towards him and he deliberately kissed her mouth.

"There you are; all better now?"

Bella nodded. "Thank you." She said.

"No worries, now what amazing feast have you chosen to devour?"

A waitress came over at Emmett's signal and they quickly ordered their burgers with side servings of onions and fries.

Bella and Emmett ordered shakes, Rosalie and Edward ordered bottled water.

Emmett looked over at Edward and tilted his head slightly to the room at large. Edward gave an almost imperceptible nod. People were busy texting and he knew that someone would have taken photos and spread their location to the Internet.

Edward knew what that meant. While Rosalie and Bella spoke to each other, Emmett excused himself and he walked outside to make a call to a couple of his men on standby duty. He apologized for the lateness of the call and asked them to meet him outside Barney's in an hour.

Bella looked at Emmett as he sat down again.

She looked at Edward with a frown, "Is everything okay?"

Edward put a hand on her thigh and stroked her lightly, "Everything is fine, Baby. Now stop getting anxious. Emmett noticed that there might be some press outside. But that's nothing that we haven't dealt with before right? He is just concerned about Rosie, so he asked a couple of his guys to escort us to the movies, okay?"

Bella searched his face and she obviously saw that Edward wasn't concerned and so she relaxed somewhat.

"Okay." She said.

Their meal arrived and Bella stifled a laugh at the death stare that Rosalie gave the waitresses that were jostling to bring their drinks to the table.

Once again, Edward steered the conversation to light topics, steering attention away from Bella as she ate with slow deliberation.

Bella took her time to chew slowly. The burger was delicious! "Hmmm… ohmyGodthisisgood!" Bella mumbled and Emmett groaned in agreement.

They laughed and chatted as they ate; Emmett was impressed at the concerted effort that Bella made to finish all the food on her plate. He gave her impressed double thumbs up when she finally surrendered and had to admit that there was just too much food for her to eat.

"Damn B; your appetite is rivaling my beautiful wife's at this stage!" Emmett grinned. He pouted when Rosalie elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! Come on Baby, admit it. It is more than my life is worth to try and come between you and food…" Emmett said as he and Edward snorted and chuckled.

Rosalie glared at them. "Fucking dicks! B, are you sure you want to see Avatar?"

Bella was trying to hide her giggles and she just nodded.

"I can't wait to see what all the fuss has been about…blue people? Hmmm"

Edward gave the waitress one of his famous crooked smiles as he asked her to pack up the rest of Bella's burger to go.

_He is completely shameless!_ Bella thought with a roll of her eyes and a glare at the slut that was smiling at Edward so hard that she almost walked into the door.

Bella shook her head at Rosalie, who was snorting.

_Yeah, I know how that feels, Honey, he has that effect on lots of people…_

Bella's eyes met Rosalie and they smirked at each other, as Edward and Emmett to some extent, tried to deflect the increasing attention that their table was receiving by ignoring everyone.

Emmett settled the bill quickly and they made their way to the front door. Bella could see the camera lights from where she stood and she felt her body stiffen, as if bracing herself for the onslaught of noise, light, and the growing frenzy outside.

Edward saw the look of panic on Bella's face. He stopped outside the door and turned her to face him as if they were the only two people in the room.

"Isabella, look at me." He said sharply.

Bella took into Edward's steady green gaze. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's it; good girl. Now, remember, we've done this before. It's a piece of cake. Em will go first with Rosalie then I will go with you. You just keep holding my hand and do not stop for anyone, okay? It's no biggy. Can you do this?" Edward made sure that he spoke in a commanding but soothing tone, not letting Bella know that already the bogus 'pregnancy' scare would be plastered all over the Internet. They would ride the shit storm in the morning.

Bella took a deep breath. "I'm with you. It's no biggy. We can do this." She repeated.

Edward nodded and then looked at Emmett, "You ready?"

Emmett put his arm around Rosalie, holding on to her as if she was a Dresden china doll. He opened the door and glared at the crowd menacingly.

They hadn't been expecting to see Emmett emerge first, but when they realized that he was with his pregnant wife, the paparazzi began snapping away.

Emmett issued a growl of warning when an overzealous member of the press stepped in front of Rosalie.

"Fuck off!" Emmett snarled and the man slipped in his haste to move out of the path. Emmett nodded to Anderson and Halverson as they stood at the open door of the SUV.

"Fucking glad to see you! We'll be okay – go and help Edward!" He said loudly as he picked Rosalie up as if she weighed nothing and put her into the car.

"Head down, Babe – you know the drill!" Emmett shouted as he ran around and opened his door. He started the car and gunned the engine.

Bella clutched her burger take away in one hand and Edward's hand in the other.

Edward opened the door and was momentarily blinded by the flashing of lights. The dull cacophony of sound had become a screaming match, with fans and paparazzi vying for attention.

"_EDWARD! I LOVE YOU!"_

"_EDWARD! OVER HERE!"_

"_ARE YOU PREGNANT, BELLA?"_

"_WHEN IS THE BABY DUE?"_

"_EDWARD! MARRY ME!"_

"_BELLA! BELLA! WHEN IS THE DATE?"_

"_EDWARD! ARE YOU OFF THE MARKET?"_

"KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!" Edward shouted in Bella's ear.

Unlike before, the crowd was not respectful or mindful of personal space and they surged forward in an effort to touch or get close to the golden couple.

Bella's legs felt like lead. Edward was pulling her forward, but she was being pulled backwards, she felt hands pulling her. Her hair was being pulled; she felt nails raking down her back. Someone grabbed her coat and Bella felt a rip as she felt hands pulling her.

Bella began to panic. She felt her hand slipping out of Edward's.

"EDWARD!" She screamed.

Edward swung around. Bella saw his fist coming for her and she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"_NO EDWARD – DON'T!"_ She screamed, but it was too late. There was the sound of fist connecting with bone.

Then there was screams, panic as the crowd began to turn aggressive. The reporter let out a stream of shouts and began cursing.

"FUCK YOU, CULLEN!"

Suddenly, Emmett there: he screamed at Edward to get Bella out of the way.

Bella felt herself being picked up and she was unceremoniously flung over Edward's shoulder.

Seconds later she was tossed inside the SUV – Edward jumped in after her, covering her with his body.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Emmett, Anderson and Halverson formed an immovable line behind them as they moved backwards towards Emmett's Jeep.

The angry report was cursing and swearing as he held his jaw. "YOU'LL BE FUCKING SORRY, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Emmett glared at the crowd, "BACK. THE. FUCK. OFF. NOW!" His voice carried with deathly coldness. It matched the glint in his eyes.

He turned to his men, "Are you in one car?"

Anderson spoke up, not taking his eyes off the crowd that seemed to be growing by the second.

They heard sirens in the background.

"Two"

Emmett nodded.

"Good. Anderson, you take point – my place. Hal, stick to our ass like shit on fur – this is going to be messy. These fuckers are spoiling for a fight. Watch your backs and sides. We don't want any accidents. Let's go. When the cops arrive, they can find us."

They nodded and Emmett got into the driver's seat and locked the doors.

Nobody spoke. Rosalie was swearing under her breath, but her face was white.

Bella pushed against Edward, "I can't breathe!" She said, her voice high pitched and full of panic.

Edward felt sweat roll down his back and he pulled his denim jacket off.

He turned to Bella. "Are you hurt?" He asked frantically reaching for her.

Bella winced and pulled away from him.

"Ow! Shit! I'm… I'm not-t-t s-sure, but I think so! I don't know!" Bella snapped at him, coconscious of the fact that she was stuttering.

Edward backed off. He realized that she needed some distance and didn't want to be touched.

He held his hands up in surrender. He used his sight to check her over.

Her hair was a mess. He could see some scratches on her the side of her face and her neck.

_The fucking bastards!_

Bella held up a hand that was shaking so much, that she used her free hand to steady it.

"H-hey E-Em!" Bella groaned as she began to stutter.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and then tried again.

"I've still got my take-outs!" She said. Emmett turned in his seat and smiled at Bella.

"Fuck Little B! You are my kinda woman! Shit Edward! At least she has her priorities straight!" He said jovially.

When Bella sat back and stared out of the side window, Emmett's eyes met Edward's in the rear view mirror.

They communicated silently.

Edward nodded. _Thank you, Bro'._

Emmett gave him a blink and a slight shrug in response: _you're my kid brother – I've got your back._

Anderson pulled into the traffic and Emmett was right behind him. Halverson almost rear ended Emmett in his haste to block a couple of cars that tried to pull behind Emmett.

Emmett looked at Edward in his mirror.

"You need to call Aro and call Uncle Jeremiah. That douche bag back there is going to cause a problem – fuck Edward! What were you thinking of – slugging a reporter like that? Mom's going to go hysterical; Dad's going to be pissed as all hell." Emmett muttered something under his breath and shook his head.

"So, is the movie out of the question?" Emmett asked, "I really wanted to see Avatar…" he said sounding like a whining five year old.

There was silence and then Bella snorted. She gasped and covered her mouth but she snorted again. She stared at Edward with eyes wide with shock.

Rosalie turned at looked at Bella. When she saw Bella's smudged mascara, bird's nest hair and pale skin, she too started laughing.

Emmett stared at his wife and then looked at Edward in the mirror.

"Don't fucking look at me – it's the girls that have gone fucking loony, not me!" Edward grumbled. He looked at Bella who was holding her stomach as she giggled.

"What is so funny?" Edward whined to her.

"H-h-how… Oh God… How will we… get in? Have you looked at… us?" Bella gasped and she started laughing again.

Edward looked at Bella. The he looked at Rosalie, who wasn't much better. Her hair was also a mess; the carefully arranged ballerina bun was hanging in her neck. Her long sleeve shirt was torn on the seam and somehow she had lost a shoe.

"You lost a shoe…" Edward mused as he looked at Rosalie wiggling her toes.

Edward met Emmett's eyes, "How the fuck did she loose a shoe?"

Suddenly they were all howling with laughter. A couple of paparazzi on motorbikes were shocked to see the four adults who just moments before were looking tense, afraid and fierce and were now laughing as if they found something extremely funny.

A reporter that was on his phone to his editor as he tried to stay with the Cullen convoy relayed what he was seeing.

"_It's a fucking pity, Boss – but it looks like the Cullen's have turned to drugs! Fucking shame! Well it looks like they are laughing or crying or something like that! Even the pregnant one! Yeah we're taking pictures! You'll get them now! Wait – it looks like Bella is crying now… yep, definitely drugs!"_

They drove back to Emmett's house and Bella was thrilled to see Anderson and she hugged him unashamedly. They decided to call it a night, as Rosalie was feeling drained after all the excitement and Anderson drove them home that evening.

Edward looked at Bella when they got home, pulling off her ruined coat. "Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked for the tenth time, his eyes raking over her body.

Bella nodded, "Edward, I'm fine! I was a little scared back there, but I am fine, I promise! What about you, though? Is this going to be a problem? I can't believe how quickly things escalated back there…"

"I'm fine, Baby. Look this type of thing happens. Not often here, I will admit, normally it's like this more in L.A. but maybe it's a slow day for gossip. Either way, it's not a problem. We just need to do some damage control."

Edward kept telling Bella that what had happened wasn't a major problem, but he excused himself when they got home to make a couple of calls.

There were several messages on the home machine.

ARO: _So, Bella's pregnant and you've got yourself involved in drugs and you have become violent all in a week! Happy New Year, by the way, this is your agent. Call me tomorrow, I'm enjoying some time with my family._

FELIX: _Edward – what are you trying to do to me on New Year's Day? Give me a heart attack? CALL ME!_

CARLISLE: _Edward, you've made your mother cry – I don't like to see her cry. What the hell have you been up to? This is your father, call me._

CHARLIE: _Isabella, this is your father. Seth just phoned me. Are you pregnant? You need to call me now, please._

_FUCK! Happy New Year to me!_ Edward thought as he picked up the phone.

Bella walked into the study as Edward spoke to a frantic Felix. He looked up as she walked in with a beer in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. He put the phone on speaker as he pulled Bella onto his lap.

"…_. So Edward, can you see how this looks? What the hell do you want me to say?"_

Edward took a long pull of his beer, "Felix, the story is this: We were out to dinner with my brother and his wife. Rosalie made a comment about pregnancy and Bella responded that we are NOT pregnant. Some people overheard her and the next thing there are paps and fans all over the front door. Emmett called for security and we left. Bella was manhandled by some slimy little fucker and I hit him. We left. End of story. If he presses charges so will we. That's it." Edward's voice was hard. He meant business and Felix knew it.

"_Alright Edward, well we're just glad that you're okay. Heidi is on the phone now, threatening legal action against any unsubstantiated bogus stories, but you know what it's out there now. There are about three hundred photos of the four of you leaving the restaurant, the punch, the drive home…"_

"Shit! I know Felix, just do your best. I'll talk to you again." Edward disconnected the call. Bella was sitting stiffly in his lap.

"Is this bad?" She asked quietly.

Edward turned her to face him, "Isabella, stop it right now! I know what you are doing and you need to stop it! This is not your fault! If you start this bullshit, I will take you upstairs right now and I will give you something to feel bad about! Do you understand me?"

He was holding her chin in his hand and staring into her eyes.

His face was hard and uncompromising.

Bella nodded, "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry."

Edward's face softened, "I am right and I love you. Now I need to speak to Carlisle and you need to phone your father."

Bella frowned, "Charlie?"

Edward grimaced, "Yeah, it seems that Seth follows the gossip rags on twitter…"

"Shit!" Bella said as she got off his lap.

"I'll call him from inside. You call your dad." She said as she headed out the door.

Edward walked into the kitchen when he finished talking to Carlisle and reassuring his mother that everything was fine and Bella was not pregnant. It seemed that a nosy reporter had phoned Cullen Crest for a comment from the 'grandparents-to-be…

Bella was sitting at the kitchen counter sipping the last of her wine.

She looked up as he sat down next to her, "Are Carlisle and Esmé alright?" She asked.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, storm in a teacup. Esmé tends to get upset when reporters phone her with wild stories. How is Charlie? Does he want to kill me?"

Bella laughed, "Not anymore. He calmed down and in fact, he is proud of the way you defended me. So, are we good?"

Edward took her hand and kissed the back of it, "We are very good. Are you tired?"

"I am actually."

Bella picked up Edward's hand. The knuckles looked red and a little swollen. She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed each knuckle in turn.

"My hero…" she said and smiled into his eyes.

"Come on, let's go and test drive our new bath…" Edward whispered.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Emmett wondered what was wrong with Rosalie. She had been acting strange ever since they had arrived home. Rosalie had seemed fine in the car, and although she hated fussing, she accepted his attentive questions about how she was feeling after leaving Barnie's.

Bella and Edward hadn't stayed long; in fact, they had merely said goodnight and left with Anderson after Rosalie had mentioned that she was feeling a little tired.

As soon as they had left however, Rosalie had glared at him, muttered something about 'handing his head to him on a fucking platter' and she had stormed upstairs.

Emmett scratched the back of his neck.

What the fuck? Women! Never mind the fact that she was pregnant and unduly emotional, which for Rosalie Cullen was a first and she hated it!

Emmett thought back over the evening, everything had been fine until… she and Edward had stood chatting outside of the restaurant… oh! Fuck! Edward had told her what was eating Little B!

FUCK. MY. LIFE! Emmett thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity Fuck!

He knew that she was itching for a thrown-down.

_Grow a pair, Cullen!_ Emmett thought sulkily to himself as he switched off the lights downstairs and checked that the security system was armed and fully functional.

When Emmett walked into the bedroom, he was relieved and excited to hear the shower running.

Rosalie was even more horny than usual and Emmett could count on one hand the number of times that they had not had sex more than once a day in the past three weeks! Morning and bedtime and sometimes while watching television, he would see that glint in Rosie's eyes. She would alternately attack him and be all controlling, which was such a turn-on, Emmett thought as he quickly undressed, or like this morning, Rosalie had begged him to 'devour' her, Emmett grinned as he thought of how it had taken Rosalie quite a while before she was able to speak and then all she had said was… "Incredible… Em, you are the best…" before she had giggled and snuggled up in his arms.

Oh yeah! Rosalie was touched by the Magic Stick… maybe Mr. Magic should make an appearance now…

Emmett opened the shower door, but was completely unprepared for the shower sponge that hit his face.

"What the…?" He shouted.

"You are in some deep shit, Emmett Cullen; I am not putting up with your shit! Now get out of my shower!" Rosalie growled at him.

Emmett whimpered at the sight of his spectacular wife standing with water and soap suds sluicing down her enlarged breasts and over the gentle swell of her rounded belly.

"But…" he started to protest.

Rosalie cut him off. "I _will _kill you where you stand if you so much as touch me! Seriously, Emmett, I am really, really pissed off with you! Just wait for me inside, I'll be out there soon."

Emmett quickly beat a hasty retreat. He knew when not to fuck around with 'the Beast' as he had taken to calling Rosalie when she was in _this_ mood.

Emmett sighed as he dried his wet chest and face. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants and brushed his teeth in the meantime.

When he heard the shower stop, he quickly walked into their spacious bedroom and sat down in one of the armchairs that faced their fireplace.

He was tempted to turn the television on to see what games were on, but he resisted, knowing that it would just piss Rose off more.

Rosalie walked into the room wearing one of his T-shirts, and in spite of her mood, Emmett felt himself grow hard at the sight of her changing body encased in the soft green cloth.

Rosalie walked over and sat down in the matching chair. She was combing her hair and she was glaring at him.

_Shit!_

"Um, I can see that you are angry, Rosie, but there's an explanation…" he began.

Her laser blue glare stopped Emmett's words.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "How long have we known each other?"

Emmett frowned at the question, "I don't know, for about twenty years or so…"

Rosalie nodded, "and in all that time, have I ever condoned your harebrained fucking schemes?" Her voice rose threateningly.

"Well, no, but …"

"Emmett – shut up! In what world would I EVER condone those two idiots putting the screws on my sisters?"

Emmett kept silent.

"And you encouraged them! In fact, I believe, after talking to your lame-ass brother that you suggested that they not go home, but that they go to the folks 'to teach the girls a lesson!' REALLY? The fact that they went along with this fucked up idea of yours is one thing, but Emmett, Alice is your sister! Your baby sister! And I know that you raced off to beat the shit out of that loser low-life brother of Jasper's, but your SECOND thought should have been about Alice! You _should_ have raced over to her and found out if she was okay and to see if she needed anything. And yes, you could have chewed her ass for not telling any of us, but to think that you came home, muttering about 'metering out punishment' and acting all righteous and cagey! YOU ARE AS BIG AN ASSHOLE AS EDWARD AND JASPER!"

Emmett was a little alarmed at the redness of Rosalie's face.

"You need to calm down, Rosie…" Emmett said.

Rosalie shook her head and sighed. "What I need is for you to apologize to Bella and Alice and to never interfere again. What I need is for you to stop for a moment and think of your sisters and how they are feeling."

Emmett bit back a curse as he saw tears flood Rosalie's eyes. She brushed them away angrily and sniffed.

"I… I want to know that if something like that happened to us, that my brothers would be there for me… for us…" she began to rub her swollen bump.

"Aaaaww – Rosie, I'm sorry, Baby…" Emmett was out of his seat and kneeling at her feet before she even realized it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as he buried his face in her lap, kissing her hands and stomach through the cloth.

Rosalie moved her hands and she pushed them into his thick, soft curls.

"You're right. It was stupid and childish and I have no excuse, except to say that I was so pissed off that this was happening again but this time we could do something about it! I've got your back Rosie. I will never leave you and Bean… I love you and you are a Cullen and us Cullen's, we stick together, Baby…"

Rosalie pulled his face up to hers, "but you didn't… when the chips were down you sided with Jasper and Edward… against B and Ali instead of acting like the older brother and getting them together to sort it out…"

Emmett leaned forward and kissed the stray tears off her cheeks before his mouth closed softly over hers. He pulled back and brushed her damp curls out of her eyes.

"I know. And I really am sorry and I will speak to the girls and the guys. Carlisle already went postal all over me about the entire thing. He was furious that we'd chosen sides. It seems that Esme also stuck up for the guys and he is really pissed about it. I will never do this again. Now, can I please make it up to you… pretty please?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at his twinkling blue ones and the dimples that were peeking out at her.

_He is just so fucking _cute! And fuck hot to boot!

"Weeeell, seeing as you did ask so nicely… and my pussy needs a cuddle…." Rosalie let out a loud guffaw as Emmett growled and scooped her up in his arms.

"And that's how it's done ladies and gentlemen! It's all in the eyes…and the lips…and the tits…and the…" Emmett's voice faded.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella sat next to Edward holding her coffee mug in both hands as she watched Paul talk to Edward. He was a nice man and not at all what Bella had imagined.

Although, she hadn't known what to expect, and the tall, slim, studious looking man with the wire glasses and torn jeans had surprised her. He seemed to be in his mid thirties with mousy brown hair that was straight and flopped into his face and light hazel / green eyes.

He had accepted coffee and a big slice of pound cake, before they took their seats in the den.

After telling them about himself, how he had studied Clinical Psychology at the University of Pennsylvania and how he ran his own private practice as well as working at the local mental health clinic, Paul Banner-Jones invited Bella and Edward to ask him questions and then he began to ask some rudimentary questions of his own.

Two hours and an impromptu stir-fry dinner later, and Bella was feeling as if she had known Paul for years. He was easy to talk to; he was caring without crowding; probing without making her feel as if she was under a microscope, but all the while he was respectful of her personal space and seemed to sense when to push her and when to step back.

With gentle encouragement and Edward next to her, Bella told Paul about Jacob. She didn't go into great detail, but she gave him enough information. She also touched on the complicated relationship with her parents.

Edward sat quietly observing Bella as she spoke to Paul. At first she had been quiet and tense and more than once Edward had seen her press a hand to her stomach as if to sooth it. Her questions had been probing, almost as if she was assessing Paul. Edward had watched as Paul had skillfully drawn Bella into the conversation during the afternoon and evening, never seeming to single her out, but he made a point of volunteering information about his own life experiences before he asked Bella and himself about their lives.

Finally Paul sat back and smiled at them. "Well kids, here's the good news. Neither of you are crazy, or unstable. You are both perfectly normal with normal 'abnormalities' in your lives. Bella; you've had more than your fair share of twists in your young life, but you have overcome a great deal on your own and with some great help in the past and it sounds as if you have a fantastic support system."

Bella smiled and she clutched Edward's hand tighter. "Edward is the best thing to ever happen to me. He… saved me from myself and all of my stupid, self-imposed guilt and hang-ups." Bella smiled again, "Okay, not all of them, but a lot of them. I was just going through life, wrapped up in my defensive shell, you know, never getting involved, being independent. Keeping my distance from everyone, and never letting anyone get close, and then Edward came along and he changed everything! He challenged me. He made me realize that I wasn't a freak; he gave me freedom by taking me as his submissive."

Bella was blushing as she looked at Edward, "He gave me his unconditional love. He gave me the courage to face Charlie."

Edward shook his head, "No, Bella, you did that all own your own"

"But don't you see Edward? I couldn't have had that confrontation three months ago!" Bella argued.

Paul interrupted them, "Alright, I'm getting a clearer picture now. Edward can you tell me; what would you say that your greatest hindrance in this relationship is at the moment?"

Edward frowned, "What do you mean by 'hindrance'?"

"Why do you think that you need couples counseling?" Paul asked.

Edward exchanged a look with Bella "We need to work on our communication skills, I guess. Bella is not just my submissive. She is the most important person in my life and neither of us has been in an adult relationship before, and certainly not one where we are part time Dom and sub and full time live in partners. The lines get blurred." Edward ran a hand through his hair.

Paul smiled, "No relationship is easy. When there are very real issues facing you like life threatening events; abandonment issues; not to mention millions of people who watch your every move – on screen and off and then you add your lifestyle into the mix, you are bound to have some communication issues."

Bella sighed, "When you say it like that, it sounds like an impossible task".

"It's not impossible, Bella. If you know what you are dealing with and what to look for – the pitfalls and dangers, you take away the fear of the unknown. Knowing what you need to face is half the battle. If you are prepared to work at your relationship as life partners and then as Dom and sub, well it's not plain sailing, but the dramas of the past week can certainly be avoided. Okay, I think we have done very well for our first session."

Bella and Edward looked shocked, "Our first session?"

Paul shrugged, "Sure. Are you both committed to this, together and separately?"

Bella turned to Edward, "Are you up for this?" She asked him quietly.

Edward smiled at her and he leaned over and kissed her cheek before he whispered in her ear, "Damn straight Baby."

Bella grinned and she looked across at Paul, "We are."

"Great! Bella, Edward, I would suggest seeing you on the same day at different times. Edward, you say that you've got filming coming up soon. Let's see what we can do to work around that, but in the meantime, Bella, I'd like to see you twice a week to begin with. I'll give you a call tomorrow and we can check and see what suites us. "

Bella nodded, "okay."

"Edward, I'd like to see you twice a week as well for the first couple of weeks. I don't think that you will need to keep that up, we should go to once a week and then to once every second week."

"Okay." Edward said.

"Lastly, as for seeing you as a couple, I would like to suggest that we meet once every second week. Right now, I think if we put too much on your already full plates, you are going to get overwhelmed and burned out and we don't want that. Also, from time to time there is going to be a bit of homework, but I will incorporate that into activities most likely. You are both keeping journals right now, for your mentoring, and if need be, we can always bring that into our sessions, if it is relevant.

We can make your couples therapy on one of the days when you are both scheduled to see me."

They both nodded.

"Great, so I will contact you both tomorrow to set up times for the coming week and I will see you together in about two weeks together, alright?"

Edward walked Paul to the front door as Bella began to tidy up the dinner dishes and coffee mugs.

When Edward returned to the kitchen, Bella had just finished cleaning the kitchen. She wanted Maggie to come home to a clean kitchen.

Bella felt Edward watching her and she looked up to see him leaning against the wall watching her.

She smiled briefly and raised her eyebrow, "So, what do you think?" She asked quietly as she set the coffee maker for the next morning.

"I like him and I think that we can trust him. How do you feel?"

Bella nodded, "I like him too. He is very easy to talk to and he doesn't make me feel… threatened in any way."

They decided to watch a movie and moved to the den, where they sprawled across the couch, with Bella laying between Edward's legs, and her head leaning against his shoulder.

It was a good movie, but Bella kept getting distracted as she thought about Alice and how much she missed her already and how she was going to cope with seeing her from a distance only over the next few weeks.

Edward could feel the tension running through Bella's body. He tried to be patient as he waited for her to voice whatever was obviously upsetting her. When she didn't, he sighed impatiently as he felt his own body getting tense.

Eventually the credits began to roll and Bella sat up and rolled away from Edward immediately.

Edward ran his hands through his hair as he stared up at her from under his lashes.

"I'm going to write in my journal a bit. It's been too long since I wrote last." Bella said and Edward heard the slightly angry tone in her voice.

He frowned, "Okay, sure. I'll see you upstairs." He said quietly as Bella got up and left the room without looking at him.

_What the fuck now?_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella wondered why she was suddenly so angry with Edward. They had made up and they had forgiven each other for the misunderstandings and miscommunication. _So why am I so pissed with him? It's over and done with! I need to let this go…_

She was laying across their bed with her journal open to her last entry. It was the writing assignment that Edward had instructed her to do for him. Her eyes caught the last few paragraphs that she had written:

_I find it ironical that my Master asked me to write about why I am beautiful inside and out when half the time I don't feel like that. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I tried to be objective and to see what he sees when he looks at me… well, I still don't get it. _

_I see a woman who isn't ugly, but she is not perfect in any way. Her mouth is a little too full and pouty for her face, small nose, brown eyes, and normal size ears (I hope!). This woman blushes too much. She can't hide her feelings; they are there for everyone to see._

_Is she beautiful? Not by today's standards. Not conventionally. But she is uniquely beautiful in that there is an inner light that gives her a glow. An inner beauty that seems to shine out of her eyes makes her smile._

_Is that what my Master sees? _

_Doesn't he know that what he is seeing is his love that she is responding to? It's him that makes her beautiful. I am beautiful Master, for you, because of you._

Bella saw that Edward had read what she had written and the comment underneath made her heart ache with tenderness:

_**I wish that you wouldn't question your beauty Isabella – just embrace it. I never said that you were perfect – but you are exquisite to me. I love you.**_

Bella sighed and began to write some of what she was feeling. She didn't want to put her feelings down in paper, because that would almost make them real, but she had promised herself and Edward that she would not hide any longer and that she would be completely honest with him and herself.

Meanwhile Edward had phoned Jasper.

They spoke about Jasper's family and how their getaway had gone. Jasper's parents were happy about their engagement and were excited about the upcoming nuptials. Edward told Jasper about the munch and their dinner out.

Jasper sighed, "Alice is driving me crazy. You'd think that her punishment was a fucking death sentence!" Jasper said.

Edward frowned, "Bella asked me to think about lessening their time apart. We didn't think of the fact that they are going to be together for therapy and the functions this month…"

"Absolutely not, Edward! It's done and they are going to have to accept it! Alice also asked me about that, and I said that I would talk to you. I think that obviously they are going to have to communicate when they see each other in company, but that's it! No phone calls! No running to the bathroom together! No little shopping sprees, like the one that she wanted to go on with Rosalie and Emmett today. No private chats – I'm sorry, but I'm not having them sitting somewhere, telling secrets and then they 'conveniently' forget to tell us something! Alice has got to learn a lesson here – I will not allow her to confide in Bella when she hasn't confided in me!" Jasper was almost shouting by the time he had finished talking to Edward and as Edward listened he heard a door slamming in the background.

There was a lot more going on than Jasper was talking about.

"Whoa Jazz! Calm the fuck down there, Bud! It's not like you to get so emotional. What's really going on?" Edward asked.

There was a moment of silence and when Jasper spoke again, Edward could hear that he was forcing himself to keep calm. "Edward, you know Alice and me. Yeah she can push my buttons, and we fight, but this… this is something different. She lied to me! She deceived me and it wasn't once or twice – this has gone on for two fucking years. I just keep thinking what else hasn't she told me? I'm supposed to be her best friend, the person that she is going to spend the rest of her life with, but she couldn't trust me with this?" Edward could hear how miserable and hurt Jasper was.

"Listen, why don't we get together in the next few days to discuss this? It's not like you to harbor a grudge and definitely not against Tink. Garrett really helped to talk me back from the self righteous ledge that I was sitting on the other day…" Edward said.

"It's not the same…" Jasper said defensively.

"Jazz, just do this okay? I think once you listen to someone else's perspective, you'll see things in a different light."

"Maybe" Jasper said.

"Now you sound like me!" Edward said with amusement in his voice.

"Alright! Damn it! When?" Jasper sounded resigned.

Edward smiled, "Let me call you tomorrow. Now go and give my sister a kiss and be nice to her!"

Jasper muttered something under his breath and said goodbye.

Edward put the phone down and sat thinking about his best friend and his sister for a moment.

They rarely had arguments. Edward knew that Alice and Jasper were made for each other. He was the calm to her storm. And she was the sunshine to his otherwise safe and drab existence.

It sounds like we all need some help. Edward thought as he locked up for the night and went upstairs.

He walked into the bedroom and stopped at the sight before him.

Bella was lying across the bed wearing only a sheer deep purple baby doll, fast asleep.

Her head was resting on one arm while the other one lay on her journal.

The tiny scrap of see-though material had ridden up and bunched around her hips. Edward felt himself growing hard as he looked at her pale, round ass cheeks. He bit back a groan.

He wanted to lie over her and bury himself deep inside her warm little pussy or her tight ass.

_Oh fuck!_

Bella's hair was spread over her face and as he watched she muttered impatiently in her sleep and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. It made Edward smile, as this was obviously one of her pet peeves and the reason when she so often tied her hair up when she slept.

He ignored his discomfort and moved to the bed and pulled back the covers. Then, picking her up in his arms gently, Edward tucked Bella into bed. He picked up her journal and put it on his bedside table before he washed his face and brushed his teeth and stripped before climbing into bed. He lay on his side facing the small lamp as he picked up Bella's journal and began to read with interest.

Even asleep, Bella sought Edward out. She shifted around until she had tucked herself against his back. Edward could hear her moan of contentment as her body came into contact with his skin. Bella slipped a leg in-between his as she pressed her small body as close to his as possible. Bella put an arm around his waist and she pressed her face into his spine.

"Hmmm… Edward…" Bella brushed her nose against his skin and Edward closed his eyes as his cock twitched at her touch. Her delicate fingers flittered over his hip, before they settled low, bushing his hardness.

Edward knew that it would be a while before he could sleep, so he tried to concentrate on reading instead.

_Journal Entry # 1 of 2010._

_I don't know why I'm feeling so resentful of my Master. Well not really my Master, but Edward. My Master behaved like a true hero the other night! I had a great time at the party and Master was wonderful. He was thoughtful and attentive but he allowed me freedom and then he stood up for me when Miss Mandy and one of the 'Witches' got out of hand! I made some new friends and I want to have Harry and Edgar and perhaps Stanley and Bernice over for dinner one evening._

_Training has been going well, and I am finding out things about myself that I still need to process and research *Must talk to Kate*_

_I have enjoyed making friends. I've never been one for having friends and it's only since I've met Master's family, or my new family that I have had so many friends! Before it was Angela and a couple of acquaintances, but now I have family and friends and buddies._

_I miss Ali. I miss her spontaneity and her zest. I hated seeing her like that the other morning. She is not the cry-baby type and I am angry that Master and Jasper caused her to be like that! I don't know what Jasper is trying to accomplish by being so heavy handed with her?_

_Is this because he feels like shit because he didn't pick up that there was a problem and he is trying to hide his guilt? Does he not want Alice and me to be friends anymore?_

_I wasn't collared when this happened so why does my 'punishment' feel like a collared one? I feel bad because we (Master and I) have forgiven each other, but somehow, I just can't let this go!_

_I don't want this to interfere with my training – I really feel as if I am doing well and I want to please my Maste_r. ___**Master - We need to talk.**_

Edward put her journal down and pursed his lips as he thought about what Bella had written.

He was proud of her for the degree of honesty and openness that she was showing. He needed to talk to Jasper soon and sort this out; he didn't want Bella or Alice building up resentment for them. It was not going to do their relationships any good if that happened.

Edward reached over and turned out the light.

As he lay down, he groaned into his pillow as Bella ground her hot centre against his ass.

_Fuck! Emmett's hairy ass… kissing Jasper... kissing Emmett's hairy ass… kissing Alice… seeing Mom and Dad_… Edward felt his hard on slowly subsiding with a sigh of relief.

Eventually Edward closed his eyes.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The following day Paul called Bella and he confirmed appointments for both of them for Tuesdays and Thursdays with their couple's therapy being on a Tuesday evening, after Bella got home from work. Bella had asked for early morning appointments.

Bella had been on edge the entire day. She could feel herself getting wound up tighter than a drum. She knew what it was. She had a therapy session at 7 a.m. the next morning. She had woken up with feeling tense. Edward wasn't in bed and it pissed her off. When she went down to the gym for a workout, Edward was swimming laps and it pissed her off.

Bella worked herself extra hard, to the point that Edward came over and stopped her when she hit the nine mile mark on the treadmill and it pissed her off.

Bella was afraid. She was worried about opening up a 'can of worms' with Paul. He would be asking about so much more than the gentle questions that he had asked the previous day. As she made breakfast, Bella wondered what he would think about her relationship with Renee, or Charlie. What if it was just that she was unlovable after all?

_STOP IT BELLA! _She told herself, but the little voices from long ago seemed to echo in the back of her mind.

Edward seemed fine about his appointment the following day and it pissed her off.

Every time that Bella saw his face, or heard his voice and listened as he talked on the phone or to her, she had an overwhelming urge to smack him. Again!

_I'm turning into some kind of monster_. Bella thought with half a snigger.

Edward had tried to keep things light and friendly, but Bella rebuffed him each time he tried to talk to her or when he tried to touch her. He was confused. _What the fuck had he done?_

Kate arrived for her mentoring session and both Bella and Edward were pleased to see her.

Bella pulled Kate into her bedroom and they sat in the small seating area.

"I'm loosing my mind, Kate!" Bella said.

Kate smiled "I doubt that. What's going on?"

Bella told her about meeting Paul and their impromptu session as well as her upcoming session. She told Kate how aggressive she was feeling towards Edward.

"It sounds like you need a session in the playroom, Bella."

Bella looked at her, shocked. "What? No! That's the last thing I want! This is just too much, Kate! I can't cope with having to rehash my pathetic past. It just makes me feel inadequate. If I had to go into the playroom right now, I don't know what I would do… No. That's the last thing I need." Bella was talking halfway to herself as she spoke to Kate.

Kate gave her a hard look, "One of the traits of a submissive is to know when she needs something and to convey that to her Master. Now, we have spoken about this. You have made remarkable inroads in your communication with your Master."

Kate leaned forward, "Isabella, your Master can't help you if you don't tell him how you are feeling."

Bella laughed, "So, I must just go to him and say what? I need you to spank me because I'm in a bad mood?"

Kate nodded.

"I don't think so Kate. The two things are completely unrelated. Fuck! Look, I'm sorry; I should have not wasted your time. I should have just cancelled this morning, I'm useless right now. Maybe once I get this first session over with, it will be better." Bella said.

Kate sat back, "I'm your friend Bella. Look, why don't we talk about something else and put the lessons aside for now. Did you enjoy the party?"

Bella and Kate spoke about the people that she had met and Bella told Kate that she wanted to get to know Harry and Bernice. Kate thought it was a great idea and she suggested that Bella make arrangements to meet them on Friday afternoon, after her waxing session.

Finally Bella brought up the two traits that she had discovered about herself the previous week.

"Um, Kate, at the party, when my Master motioned for me to come to him just before we left, I crawled to him. Did you notice that?"

Kate nodded, "I did. I was proud of you, Little B. You behaved so well, your training is starting to show."

Bella was pleased with her praise, but she didn't want to get distracted by it. "Thanks, but when Master and I were training last week, I realized that there are certain things that I want to explore, but I'm not sure how far to go… or even if I really want to try them, or just let them remain a fantasy in my head… Master said that I should talk to you."

"Ask away, that's what I'm here for…"

"Okay, well one of the things that I wanted to explore was the whole issue of um, humiliation." Bella felt herself turning scarlet. She grabbed for her bottle of water and took a quick sip.

"Um, I'm not sure how to explain it, but hearing Edward instructing my every move was such a turn on last week. I was willing, more than willing to do whatever he said. I wanted him to use me… look, I'm not explaining this very well…" Bella said as she twisted her fingers together.

Kate stilled her nervous hands. "You are explaining it very well, B. There is nothing to get embarrassed about. A lot of submissives like humiliation to some extent, either public or private. Now what you need to do is see where your limit is. You said there was something else?"

Bella licked her suddenly dry lips, "Well, Master said some things to me last week, and the thought of me either getting off or having sex or pleasing Master in front of others is a turn on…"

Bella could feel her heart pounding in her chest from anxiety. _Could this get any more mortifying?_

Kate just grinned at her. "Bella come on! I thought you were going to challenge me here! You know I feel the same way, which is why Garrett and I agreed to 'demonstrate' for you and Edward. We would never do that openly, or for just anyone, but you would be surprised how satisfying it is to do a scene for other people that you trust when you know that they are getting off on watching it as you are on doing it."

The air in the room suddenly felt thick, as Bella remembered sitting in their playroom watching Garrett and Kate.

Bella swallowed, "Really?" She whispered as she felt her nipples pebble at the thought of Kate and Garrett watching her and Master…

Kate smiled at her in understanding, "Oh yes. If you like we can set it up. You and Edward are beautiful people Bella, why wouldn't we want to watch you please each other? I know that it's not everyone's taste, but it is Gar's and mine and it seems to be yours. Now what you need to do is have an open discussion with Edward and find out how it fits in with his limits."

Bella promised Kate that she would speak to Edward before he collared her on Friday.

After Kate left, Bella felt better. Although she felt guilty about the way she had treated Edward. She made grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and she heated some soup. Edward was working and Bella took his lunch into his office on a tray.

He barely looked up when she walked in and that just pissed her off all over again.

_Thanks for making my mood better, Sparky_! Bella thought as she stomped out of his office.

When had Paul phoned Edward to confirm his appointment, it was just after Kate and Bella had disappeared into Bella's room and Edward asked Paul if he had spoken to Bella already. Paul confirmed that he had. Edward asked him what was wrong with her as she seemed to be spoiling for a fight all morning.

"I don't understand her, Paul! Bella is making me nuts! She woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and she has been snapping and hissing like a crocodile caught in a hole." Edward said with a sigh.

Paul laughed, "Well, you described her perfectly. I think that Bella is feeling a little on edge about her session with me. Sort of like buyer's remorse, you know?"

Edward frowned, "Buyer's remorse?"

"You know when you see a car that you know that you've got to have? It's everything that you want in a car and when you test drive it you fit perfectly. So you trade in your old car and drive away. The next morning you walk out to your trusty… Volvo and instead you see your Porsche sitting in the driveway. Suddenly, you want your Volvo back. You liked it! It was familiar and actually, you tell yourself, it's your _wife's_ entire fault that you got rid of the Volvo! She encouraged you! She _actually pushed you_… Do you see where I'm going with this?" Paul's voice held ill concealed amusement.

"So, you're saying that she is scared and she is blaming me because she is looking for an excuse to get out of it?" Edward was more confused than ever.

"Kind of."

"Then why doesn't she just cancel the session if she isn't ready?"

"It's not that she isn't ready, Edward. Nor is it that she wants to back out of it. It's more like, she has an overload of conflicting emotions and you are the closest person to her right now. You just need to stay calm and do not let her draw you into her spiral. Walk away if you have to. Go for a walk, or a run or something, but don't let her get to you."

Edward agreed and he made sure that he kept his distance for the rest of the day, so when Bella brought him lunch he acted like it was no big deal.

Bella and Edward were pleased to see Maggie and Reggie on Monday evening and Edward invited them to join him and Bella for dinner, after he had asked Bella and she had grunted at him in agreement.

Edward noticed that Bella was on edge that evening. She picked at her food and although it set Edward's teeth on edge to keep quiet, that's exactly what he did. As soon as Maggie and Reggie left for home, Bella excused herself and she went up to her studio.

Edward worked on his script, making notes and suggestions in the margin. He had a cast meeting coming up and he wanted to be prepared.

He had spoken to Jasper earlier on and they had decided to meet for lunch the next day.

Finally he noticed that it was almost 10 p.m. and Bella had not made an appearance again. He locked the house up and set the alarm.

As he neared the third floor, he heard Bella banging things around in her studio.

Edward pushed the door open.

Bella was dressed in what she called her painting clothes.

She was wearing a pair of jeans that Edward swore must have been from when she was fifteen or so.

They were loose and just barely gripped her hips. She was wearing an old plaid shirt of Charlie's that was full of paint smears. It was knotted in her waist.

Her hair was pulled up and stuck into a messy bun with a paint brush pushed through it. Bella was staring or glaring at the canvass that was sitting on her easel.

Edward leaned against the door frame and watched Bella narrow her eyes at the canvas. Edward turned his attention to the piece that was causing Bella so much trouble. His eyes widened.

It was him. He was lying across a bed. It looked like his bed in Italy. The sheet was tangled in his legs. One arm was draped across where another body should have been. Edward could see the faint impressions of her in the empty pillow. His face wasn't clearly visible, instead it was cleverly cast in shadows, as if sunlight was pouring in a window, causing light and darkness to fall on the bed. His hair was its usual mess.

One leg was out of the sheets and the sheet bunched around his hips, lower on one side, where the hint of a dimple peeked out. Edward wasn't a vain man, but he could feel himself puff up with pleasure at the painstaking way in which Bella had captured his form.

Bella would stare at the picture and then add a dab of off white paint to the 'creases' in the sheets that she had created.

It was good.

_Damn. It's more than good, it's brilliant._

_She is so gifted._

"Baby?" He said softly.

Bella gasped and twirled around to face him. She automatically stepped in front of the painting and Bella felt heat rushing into her face.

"What?" She said, more harshly than she intended.

Bella was spoiling for a fight.

Edward's eyes narrowed at her tone. He knew that she was on edge because of the impending session with Paul, and he also knew that this was her way of coping with having to open up to someone. Even though this was her choice, Bella was distancing herself from him.

_Well, not this time, Miss Bella! _ Edward felt his temper boiling up. The temptation of the playroom with its spanking bench was almost too much to think about.

"Isabella, do not take that tone with me!" Edward's eyes narrowed in silent warning.

Bella glared at him, "_What_ did you say?" She hissed.

Edward took one step forward.

Bella stood her ground.

"I _said_ 'Isabella, do not take that…" he began.

"Oh God! I heard you, Edward! Don't talk to me as if I am your sub! I'm not wearing my collar, so don't try and 'handle' me, it won't fly!" Bella almost shouted.

Edward stared at her for a moment. _Do not react. Do not react. Do not react…. Fuck! This is not working…_

Edward did the next best thing – he walked away.

In fact he changed into a pair of shorts and his running shoes and he ran ten miles on the treadmill. He felt better when he was finished and after locking up the house he walked upstairs and noticed that the lights on the staircase to the studio were still on.

Edward had a shower and climbed into bed. Edward tried to stay awake but he was fast asleep by the time that Bella tiptoed downstairs and into their room.

Bella got undressed quietly and she slipped into bed, wearing one of Edward's T-shirts. Edward was lying on his back with his one arm across his chest.

She hated that she had been such a bitch to him. She hated the mood swings and for the hundredth time, Bella wondered if there was something wrong with her? She inched her way across the space between them. Bella was miserable and she felt tears pricking her eyelids. She bit her lip as she got close to Edward's body. Bella reached up slowly and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Bella leaned forward and gently kissed his shoulder.

"I love you, Edward."

She felt a stray tear run down her face as she sighed and tried to get comfortable.

Bella wiped her face and she heard Edward clear his throat. She looked up and saw that his eyes were open.

He was watching her.

"I'm a bitch."

Edward brushed a strand of hair off her cheek as he turned to face her.

"You're afraid." Edward captured her small hand and kissed her fingers

"I'm mean." Bella leaned up and pressed her lips to his jaw.

"You're going to be okay."

"I don't deserve your understanding."

"You deserve everything in this world and more…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's forgotten already."

"I miss Ali... and I'm scared… and I'm sorry that I fucked up in the first place… I'm pissed off with myself and Alice for this entire thing! …and I'm afraid that this therapy is going to change how you see me… and I'm angry that I can't call my bestie and tell her what's going on and I'm pissed off with you and Jasper and I'm sorry that I am…" her frantic whispering came to a stop eventually.

They stared at each other for long moments.

Edward sighed and lifted his arm.

"Come here, Baby."

Bella quickly shifted until she was lying in his arms.

"I know that you miss Alice. I miss her too. I spoke to Jazz last night and I'm meeting him for lunch tomorrow. He's still upset with her, more so I think because she kept this thing hidden for so long. I promised you that I would talk to him and I will, but for now, you are going to have to make do with seeing her at therapy and the functions that we are going to together. I know that this is tough, Bella, but you need to understand something. You and Alice mean everything to us and we came _really_ close to losing one or both of you. Finding out that there was someone else who posed a threat to you – either one of you was scary as all fucking hell for us. We want to protect you at all costs – even if it means that we all have to suffer for it."

Edward spoke quietly and with careful chose of words. He didn't want to antagonize Bella any further but he also wanted to make sure that he was getting his point across.

"As for therapy changing how I see you, well that's just silly. Look at me, Isabella." Bella sat up so that she was looking down into Edward's eyes that looked black in the dark.

"I want you to listen to me and listen really well. I am never going to stop loving you, Isabella Marie Swan. I will always love you. I will always want you. Like I said in your journal entry, I never said that you are perfect and nobody but you expects you to be perfect. You are perfect for me, Isabella. That's all that matters."

Edward pulled Bella down gently so that he could kiss her.

They parted and Bella smiled at him tentatively.

"The other thing was that you felt that your punishment was like a collared one, well I'm sorry but it wasn't. I would make damn sure that you were collared and your punishment would have entailed some sort of physical discomfort – and you know that."

Bella sighed and put her head down to his bare chest.

"I know, and I have accepted it – but I don't have to like it." She said and Edward smiled as he heard the pout in her voice.

"I know, and that's okay too, Baby. Now are you going to get some sleep?"

"I don't want to sleep…" she said, her tone still sulky.

Edward moved his hands down to the hem of the t-shirt.

"Can I do something to help you sleep? Hmm…" he rolled her onto her back as he gently tickled her sides and kissed her neck.

"Edward…" Bella moaned as she pressed her bare pussy into his wondering hand.

"Shh… let me help you to relax, Baby, I'm not going anywhere…"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was surprised when she woke up the next morning that she had slept so well indeed. She smiled as she remembered the 'method' that Edward had chosen to relax her. He had kept her on the edge of her orgasm for a long time taking her to the very edge, before bringing her back down and then he would once again move faster, using his cock and his fingers to take her to the brink until at last she flew over the side as she screamed his name.

She had slept without any nightmares or dreams. Edward got up with her and they worked out together. He didn't try and crowd her or even talk to her, but having him close was a comfort and help to sooth her nerves.

Bella dressed for work in a black Chanel suite teamed with a red blouse. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and did her make up. For some reason she wanted to dress up. Alice always told her that she could draw power from her clothing and as Bella looked at herself in the mirror, she felt powerful and more in control.

Edward smiled when she came downstairs to join him for a quick breakfast. He had packed her a lunch box breakfast for after her session, as well as lunch and a couple of protein bars and some nuts for snack time.

Bella kissed him goodbye and smiled slightly at Anderson. She was silent on the short drive to Paul's private practice rooms. Bella looked out the window as she absently sipped her coffee in her travel mug.

When she arrived, an older woman greeted her in the small, comfortable reception area.

"Bella?"

Bella nodded.

"I'm Harriet; Dr Banner-Jones will see you once you have filled in this form."

Bella sat down and filled in the medical form. As her next of kin she hesitated, but then she added both Edward and Charlie's details.

Once she had handed the form back to the receptionist, Paul came out of his office.

"Good Morning Bella, come on through." He said.

Bella stood up and walked into his office.

She was surprised at what she found.

It was furnished like a sitting room. There were a couple of couches, some armchairs. His desk was pushed into a corner, in front of a wall of books.

There were pieces of artwork on the walls, kids pictures had been framed and were grouped together in a corner where there was a small table and chairs and a couple of boxes of toys.

"Wow. This is not what I expected." Bella said.

"What did you expect, one couch and a huge desk?" Paul asked as he waited for Bella to sit down.

Bella smiled, "Something like that. Do you want me to lie down?"

"Why? Are you tired?" He said with a teasing smile.

Bella felt herself blushing, "No... I just… I'm just nervous…" she stood in the middle of the room uncertainly, wishing that Edward was there.

Paul smiled kindly at her, "Bella, there is nothing that is a threat to you in here. You may sit wherever you wish to." He said and with that he sat down in one of the arm chairs.

Bella let out a breath of air that she had been holding in and she sat down on the couch that faced him.

"Are you comfortable?"

Bella nodded although Paul noticed that she was twisting a bracelet around on her arm. Bella saw him looking at it and she covered it with her hand.

"Is that special to you?"

"Yes, Edward bought it for me when we met in Italy."

"What does your father, Charlie?" Bella nodded confirmation, "What does Charlie think of Edward?"

Bella smiled, "I was surprised but he likes him. He knows that Edward is a good man and after… Jacob, and everything, he knows that Edward will take care of me. I told him about our lifestyle and he was obviously concerned at first, but he spoke to Carlisle and Garrett and he says that he accepts that we are different. He can see that Edward loves me and that I love him."

"Why did you tell Charlie about your lifestyle, Bella? I mean, it's not the norm for children to discuss their sexuality with their parents unless they happen to have a close relationship, which you haven't so far, so I was wondering why?"

Bella blushed, "Charlie says that he wants to get to know me – the real me – well being a submissive is part of the real me and if he is going to accept me, then he has to accept that this is my lifestyle choice. This is my choice – not Edward's or ours – mine."

Paul nodded, "I want you to think about my next question carefully before you answer. If for some reason, you didn't have Edward in your life any longer; would you still be a submissive or would you leave the lifestyle?"

Bella looked startled for a moment. She was quiet for a long time and Paul watched the fleeting emotions cross her face before she looked resigned.

"I will always be a submissive, Paul. But I would never have another Dom. I'm not sure what I would do, but I wouldn't give myself to another man again. Edward is and always will be my Dominant. I may submit to others, but I won't be collared again."

Paul nodded. "You have obviously given this some thought. Okay, let's change the subject slightly; tell me your two best memories of Charlie and then I want your two worst ones."

Bella began to talk about her father. As she spoke, hesitantly at first, she began to relax as she slowly opened up to Paul.

Paul allowed her to talk, asking her questions or for clarification every now and again.

Bella found herself telling Paul about Renee as well. She told him about her lonely childhood and adolescence. Paul made a couple of notes, but for the most part he just listened to Bella.

After an hour and a half he wound the session down by asking her questions about her job, and her art.

"Okay, I think that we are ready to stop for now."

Bella was surprised that so much time had passed. She stood up and picked up her purse.

"I will see you on Thursday morning, Bella."

Bella nodded and she said goodbye to Paul and Harriet as she walked out of the office.

Anderson was waiting for her in the lobby. Bella was quiet on the way to work. She felt relieved that it was over, but at the same time she felt lighter. Talking to Paul had made her think of memories that she had all but forgotten. They weren't all bad memories either.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward and Jasper sat outside on Jasper and Alice's covered deck. Jasper's housekeeper Jessica had served them lunch a while ago. Alice had opted to eat in her office once again.

Jasper wasn't looking too good and his mood was worse. "…she has been moping around here ever since we got back. She obeys me without question when she's collared, but she only talks when I talk to her. She is sleeping in the spare room, not even her sub room - I'm almost out of ideas… she is so fucking stubborn, E."

Edward smiled as he looked at his best friend, "Jasper, this is not a surprise to you. She has always been stubborn. Look, at some point one of you is going to have to give a little. If you don't this is going to get so bad that at some point someone is going do something stupid and then what? Jazz, man this isn't like you… what's really going on?"

Jasper reached over and took one of Edward's cigarettes out of his pack. Edward was shocked. He had only ever seen Jasper smoke a handful of times in the ten years that they had known each other.

"I keep wondering why she couldn't tell me… Ali has never shown me any indication that she doesn't trust me and I have always been really careful not to betray her trust, so why didn't she trust me?" Jasper took a drag of his cigarette before he stood up abruptly and walked to the edge of the porch. Edward watched as he brushed his hand over his eyes.

"Fuck Edward… what if she's falling out of love with me… what if she doesn't want to stay?" Jasper spoke with his back to Edward.

Edward checked his watch, he was mindful of the fact that he had to get to Paul's office.

"Jazz, stay here for a moment, I need to see my sister." Edward walked inside before Jasper could stop him.

Edward stood outside Alice's office door. He could hear 30 Seconds to Mars belting down the hallway.

Knocking was going to be a waste of time.

Edward turned the handle.

Alice was sitting on the floor of her office wearing a pair of gym leggings and a sports bra with one of Edward's old school sweatshirts over it.

Alice didn't hear her brother walk in. She was sitting staring at her laptop screen blankly as she banged her head against the back of her swivel chair, in time to Jared Leto's voice.

"Alice?"

Edward walked over to the iPod in the docking station and switched it off.

Alice shot up off the floor, her eyes wide with shock and indignation.

"Turn that back on, Edward!" She shouted.

Edward had never seen his sister looking so untidy or forlorn.

He held the iPod in his hand as he continued to stare at her without saying anything.

"What? What do you want Edward? Did you come to see me so that you can gloat? Do you want another apology? What the fuck do you want from me?" Alice screamed as hot angry tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Edward opened his arms to her, "I'm sorry Ali. I should have been there for you. I should have been the one person that you could come to. I let you down… I'm sorry…"

Alice bit back a sob as she shook her head. For once her hair wasn't in artful disarray. It was flat and dull and plastered to her head.

Edward watched as his sister's face crumbled. He gathered her into his arms and held her as she cried for long moments. Her sobs filled the air as her small body shook in pain and anger.

Eventually Alice's cries died down until at last she was still. Edward scooped her up and carried her down the hallway to the master suite. He put her on a couch as he went to turn the shower on.

When he came back, he squatted down in front of her. "I want you to go and have a nice long shower. I'll get you something to wear and then we will talk, okay?"

Alice nodded and she got up and walked into the bathroom.

Edward looked up and saw Jasper standing in the doorway. His red rimmed eyes told Edward that he had heard Alice crying.

Finally Edward understood what Garrett had felt when he had looked at him, because for the first time ever, Edward could have quite happily punched Jasper the fuck out!

"Go and make her some tea or something and get her something to wear that isn't fucking workout clothes! Just give us some space to talk, Jazz" Edward said and Jasper wasn't surprised to hear the hard tone in Edward's voice.

Jasper came back inside five minutes later with a pair of jeans, a long sleeve top and a waterfall jersey that he knew was one of Alice's favorites. He had also added a matching set of underwear and a pair of Jimmy Choo boots – another of Alice's favorites. Jasper wasn't ready to incur the wrath of her brother as well.

Alice showered and washed her hair. She hadn't really cared about her appearance since they had come back from Texas.

Jasper had removed her collar and he had then proceeded to alternate between ignoring her and making sure that she knew that he was feeling hurt and sad.

_Well, what about her?_

Alice finished up in the shower and pulled her gown on as she walked out to their bedroom. Edward had put a set of clothing on the foot of the bed.

Alice squealed when she saw her boots and her all-time favorite 7 for Humanity jeans.

How had he done this?

Alice didn't waste any time so she dried her body as quickly as she could and she dressed in the matching panties and bra in fire engine red – hmmm, Alice wrinkled her nose as she wondered why Edward would pick that set, it was… it was Jasper's favorites… _oh._

Alice sat down. Jasper had chosen her clothes.

Alice dressed slowly. He had chosen her favorite casual clothing, boots, and jersey.

She towel dried her hair and found a bottle of her hair wax sitting on the dressing table.

_Jasper again._

Alice wondered what it all meant.

She opened the bedroom door and walked down the hallway. Edward was sitting in the sitting room drinking a mug of coffee while Jasper stood to one side, looking as if his best friend had just died.

Or left him! _Oh._

Jasper looked up as Alice walked over to Edward and she sat down.

She looked up at Jasper; he looked so tired and sad.

"Thanks for the clothes."

He nodded, "You're welcome."

Edward shook his head as he handed Alice her cup of tea.

"Pathetic! Honest to God you two are as pathetic as Bella and I are! We are a hopeless bunch! Look, I have to go to therapy so I don't really have much time, but I'm going to try and tell you both some things that I hope will help you and not fuck things up even more – do not interrupt me until I am done, okay?"

Alice and Jasper nodded, but both of them were still trying to get past what Edward had said about going to therapy!

"Hey!" Edward clicked his fingers at them and they refocused on his face, "That's better; okay here it is: Jasper, you love Alice and Alice, you love Jasper. Alice you thought that you were protecting Jasper's family or something by keeping quiet about that little shithead and Jasper, you were so busy trusting Alice to tell you if there was a problem that you didn't see that after the first time, Alice was off whenever Ricky was around. Now Alice _you _deceived Jasper and he is wondering if you don't trust him. Or if you _ever _trusted him…"

Alice looked up to see Jasper staring at her. She jumped up, "Jazz, I…"

"Uh – uh – uh – sit DOWN and LISTEN TO ME and then you can both moon over each other and cry or what the fuck ever – where were we? Okay, yes, if you _ever_ trusted him. He is questioning everything that you have shared, as a D/s couple and as life partners. Alice, you are pissed off because you were found out and now we have pissed on your party and told you to sit in a corner and think about what you have done and Jazz has taken away your party clothes and your car and your best friend, who I might add seems to _always_ follow your lead and she ends up getting into trouble! That's not your fault by the way, Bella has a brain and she needs to begin making choices that factor other people into her decisions."

Alice opened her mouth but Edward put a finger over her lips and shook his head.

His voice softened, "Alice, you and Jasper are made for each other." He looked over to Jasper who had taken a seat opposite Alice. "You love each other so much. Alice, Jasper is scared. Like I told Bella, we almost lost you girls a few short weeks ago. Please put yourself in Jasper's shoes and tell me how you would react if you found out that ANOTHER person wanted to touch, manhandle, molest your partner – perhaps you would also over react a little?"

Jasper bristled at Edward's use of words, "I didn't over…"

Edward cut him off, "Yes, Jazz we did. We both overreacted. You took Alice's clothes and makeup away, for fuck sake as well as 'grounding' her and banning her from seeing Bella! How fucking controlling is that? This is the 21st century and neither you nor I have the right to be so controlling. I know that Alice was collared at the time, but then your discipline should have dealt with this already. _I'm telling you both to talk to each other._ Jasper, I'm sorry, but you need to let the reins out a little. I'm not much better than you, but I am trying. I also think that we should keep the moratorium in place for the rest of this month, but we should allow supervised visits."

Alice screamed with excitement – Edward shot her a glare "Did I not say, _supervised visits_ – right now Alice, Jasper nor I trust you and Bella alone. So you are to be in company _all the time_ – no shared bathroom visits and no private conversations – we want to know what you are talking about, even if it is about the size of Jasper's schlong!"

"Guys, I've got to go – Jazz, please give this some serious thought and Alice, you need to stop being so fucking stubborn. I love you, Squirt!"

Edward almost crushed her in a hug. He slapped Jasper on the shoulder as he ran out the door.

Jasper sat back and stared at Alice, "So Edward's off to therapy…" Alice said.

"So… you talk about the size of my schlong?" Jasper said.

Alice looked up at him with mounting excitement, "Well, it's quite impressive…" she said huskily.

Jasper smiled at her. "Can we talk? I mean really talk; I've missed you Tink…"

Alice smiled through her tears. "I've missed you too Jazzy…."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward sat down on the same couch that Bella had sat in that morning.

"How are things going Edward?" Paul smiled at the curiosity that Edward was showing as he looked around Paul's office.

Edward looked back at the other man.

"Okay a lot better than yesterday actually! Bella and I talked last night and you were right. She was scared and she was pissed off with me about something else but in her mind, she pushed the two things together and came up with the fact that she is undeserving and a bitch because I didn't lose my temper, which was thanks to your warning, and that she doesn't deserve me. But what I really think that she is afraid of something else she said last night."

Paul nodded his encouragement, "She said something about what if therapy changes the way that I see her." Edward shook his head and chuckled.

Paul wrote down a comment on his note pad and looked at Edward again, "Why is that funny to you?"

Edward was puzzled by his question, "It's not funny, and it's ludicrous! I told Bella last night, just like I have many times and I suppose that I will say it many times more; there is nothing that is going to stop me from loving her. I don't think she is perfect, in fact I probably know more than anyone just how imperfect she is, but she is perfect for me and that's what I care about! I want Isabella to be happy and healthy. I want her to achieve the great things that I know Bella is destined for. I want her to fly. I want to spend the rest of my life figuring her out."

Edward stopped talking and for a moment he looked self conscious of what he had said and then he smiled his signature crooked smirk that women all over the planet would dropped their panties for.

"I know that I'm a complete pussy when it comes to Isabella Swan, but that's the way it is! As her Dom it is my privilege and honor to train her. Sometimes we ying when we should yang but for the most part, we are doing okay in that department. It's on the one-to-one, everyday, run-of-the-mill communication that we seem to break down."

"You seem to be very… protective of her. Why is that?"

Edward looked up at Paul with shock, "Have you listened to half of her story? Paul, she attracts trouble and disaster like magnets attracts paperclips! She just walks into a situation, thinking, that nothing is going to happen to her and she wants to protect everyone else at her own expense and at her own risk! Bella thinks nothing of sacrificing her own happiness, or comfort or health for the sake of other people!"

Paul held out his hand, "I'm going to shelve this discussion until I have the two of you together. I will be very interested in Bella's response to your comments. But I want to talk about you. I know that you said that you've been struggling since the attack on Bella, your sisters and friend. You hate being apart from Bella and you are afraid to let her out of your sight. Is that still true?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah. I want her with me all the time. I hate it when she is at the gallery and I'm at home. I keep wondering what if something happens to her and she can't get to a phone? What if someone attacks her there? Fuck! I don't know what I'll do…" Edward sat forward and pulled his hair into his fists.

Paul handed him a glass of water and sat he sat quietly until Edward's emotions were under control.

Paul sat forward, "Edward, what happened to Bella with Jacob and James didn't just happen to her and the other women. It happened to you and your brothers and your parents and Bella's father."

Edward looked as if he wanted to argue but Paul pressed on, "You were all helpless. You were all defenseless against those two monsters. They violated all of you, because none of you could defend the women that you love. Now, unfortunately you all have to learn to trust the outside world again, and that mistrust is exacerbated when you live in the world that you do. Edward, I believe that you can get better at trusting Bella's judgments and actions. You can teach her to become vigilant to her surroundings and being a submissive is good practice to learn that sort of control."

"Edward, you can't always be with her, nor would you want to be. You would smother Bella and you would die of boredom. One of the things that you love about each other is that you are an enigma to each other. Well you need to build on that by learning about things separately and sharing them with each other. You can't always control the environment that Bella finds herself in. But you can teach her to take precautions and you have the resources to make some of that happen. The other part is faith. Faith in yourself and each other and in God or Buddha or whoever that will keep the two of you safe."

Edward was quiet. He was thinking about what Paul was saying. "I understand what you are saying, but how do I stop this urge that I have to lock Bella in my playroom for the next twenty years or so?"

Paul laughed outright, "Is that an urge or a fantasy?" At the expression on Edward's face Paul apologized. "Sorry, but I thought that it was getting a little heavy in here. The short answer is that you won't stop all in one go and Bella needs to be patient with you for a while."

"Tell me, how do you eat an elephant?"

Edward stared at Paul as if he had grown two heads, "What?"

Paul smiled, "you heard me correctly."

Edward frowned, "who the fuck knows how to eat an elephant?"

Paul grinned at him, "One bite at a time, Edward. Baby steps! One day at a time, or one gesture of faith at a time. That's how you get better. So, are you ready to begin to do some work?" Paul asked and rubbed his hands together.

For the next forty five minutes they laid a foundation for Edward to work in. Paul understood Edward's time constraints and the pressure of the upcoming movie and he was prepared to work around that. Each week he would set Edward a task to complete. The first one was simple and seemed insignificant to Edward.

He thought about it as Brian drove him home.

For the rest of the week, he was to not seek Bella out during her work day. No phone calls, no texts, no checking in with Anderson to see if she had left the store. Edward thought it would be a simple thing to do, right?

By Wednesday afternoon, Edward realized just how difficult it was. He had smoked almost an entire pack of cigarettes during the course of the morning, had an argument with Maggie, he had almost thrown his laptop through his study window and was about to throw caution to the wind and say fuck it and drive down to the gallery to see her for himself when he saw the SUV pull in through the gates.

Edward almost sprinted out the front door. He had opened the door before Anderson had pulled to a complete stop.

Bella's eyes widened as she took in Edward's disheveled appearance. She would have made a joke about his 'hobo' look, but the wild, almost desperate expression on his face stopped her.

Bella climbed out the SUV and pulled herself into Edward's arms.

Edward's buried his face in the curls hanging down her back.

"Baby…" he said as his hands travelled over her, subconsciously checking that she was fine.

Anderson moved away discreetly.

Bella held Edward tightly around his waist.

"Come on Sparky. Let's go inside." She said.

They walked inside just as the phone began to ring.

Edward walked to the phone on the kitchen wall.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen?"

Edward frowned, "Who's this?"

"This is Chief Westmoreland of SFPD, Sir." Edward could hear Bella phone ring. He looked up as she answered it.

"Hi Charlie, how are you?" Bella said.

"Mr. Cullen? Sir we have some news about Jacob Black…" Edward felt a stone settle in his stomach.

"W-what do you mean? Jacob's…. Dad? Did you say…?" Edward watched as Bella turned white…

"….like I was saying Mr. Cullen, Mr. Black died an hour ago. His father wants us to press charges of Culpable Homicide against Miss. Swan…"

"Daddy? Did you say that Billy wants me charged with murder...?"

Edward dropped the phone just in time to catch Bella as she fell.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: Now this cliffie is all my idea! Yes, I know, but come on; we need a little drama (like there's not enough in RL?). So let me know what you think, don't hold back now, okay (like you ever do?). I rely on you to keep me on the straight and narrow (as much as anyone can.). Fiorella has been cracking the whip again as well (it's a long whip okay! From Aussie to South Africa!) And we all know how feisty she can get *rolls eyes*, but she is still the best non Beta, Beta around and I love her.**

**I've not had much time to read this week, because my true mistress (this story) has been keeping me busy, but there are a couple of gems that I have stumbled across this week that I want to share with you:**

The first one is **Gateway to the Heart** by **samekraemer**

**Summary:**

Bella Swan had led a very ordinary life. She'd married her college boyfriend only to be betrayed when he left her for another girl. After the death of her father, she pulled out a map and threw a dart. The implications of that one simple act would surprise her beyond her belief. She found a home...she found a job...could she find love again after surviving a cheating husband? Only time will tell. What secrets will the beautiful stranger she meets have and how will she deal with them?

_**I have only just begun reading it, but it is looking good so far – give it a try. The meeting between Bella and 'the boys' is priceless!**_

The next one is OMG! It is only 4 chapters in, but goodness me it's sizzling!

**Swing My Way**** by ****aricullen1134****, ****DLIR**

**Summery is simply this**: got secrets… dirty little secrets. Bella Swan is tired of her life, so will a swinger's party have someone swing her way. BPOV and EPOV. Warning…LEMONS AHEAD

_**And boy oh boy – these two ladies are not messing around – you have to read these chapters and let them know what you think…**_

**Okay, that's all from me. I love you all so much – did you see how many reviews we are getting? Leave me a little love and I might leave you a little something too? You will only get it if you review. Hmmm.**

**Till next time –**

**Michele**


	51. Chapter 51

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – the twisted plot is mine!

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION - AND IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 – PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

**I'm sorry but there is a long-ass A/N at the end – please read it!**

This is long – but I wanted to write this to the end – with no cliffy again this week!

**At the end of Chapter 50:-**

"_**W-what do you mean? Jacob's….Dad? Did you say…?" Edward watched as Bella turned white…**_

"…_**.like I was saying Mr. Cullen Mr. Black died an hour ago. His father wants us to press charges of Culpable Homicide against Miss. Swan…"**_

"_**Daddy? Did you say that Billy wants me charged with murder..." **_

_**Edward dropped the phone just in time to catch Bella as she fell.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 51**

"Bells? BELLA? ISABELLA!" Charlie's frantic voice rang out and Edward clasped Bella's sagging body against his.

Edward picked up the cell phone from where it had fallen on the floor.

"Charlie? Bella just fainted. I need to call you back!" Edward snapped and he disconnected the call.

He pulled the cordless phoned closer to where he was sitting and he heard Chief Westmoreland calling his name.

"_Mr. Cullen_! Is everything okay?"

"Chief, I'll be in touch. Isabella fainted."

Edward pulled Bella more fully into his arms as he stood up slowly.

He deliberated taking her upstairs, but decided to put her on the couch in the den as it was closer.

Edward lay her gently down on the couch.

He slipped her shoes off her stockinged feet and pulled a quilt off the back of the couch and draped it over Bella's legs and torso.

As he brushed her hair back from her face, he noticed that her skin was pale and clammy. Little beads of sweat had broken through her skin above her lip.

Edward put his fingers over her wrist. Her pulse was beating fast, like a trapped bird.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Mom, I need to talk to Dad –_ quickly_!" Edward waited for his dad to pick up on the other end. "Dad, Bella fainted and she hasn't woken up – what must I do?"

"First of all, did she hit her head?" Carlisle wasted no time in asking.

"No, I caught her."

"That's good, Son. Where is she?" As Edward listened to his father's calm and quiet voice, he found himself responding by calming down.

"She is in the den, on the couch."

"Okay, I want you elevate her legs, you need to put her legs on a couple of pillows. Do that now…"

Edward put two pillows under Bella's legs.

"Okay, now what?"

"Turn her head to one side."

"Okay… I've done that"

"Now, I want you to feel her pulse…"

"I did. It's fast – really fast, like a bird's…"

"Alright, you're doing really well Son. Now I want you to loosen her clothing. Take off shoes, belts, unbutton her top, anything and everything that may restrict her breathing… take off any jersey or jacket, but make sure she is warm… can you do that?"

"Yeah, hold on…"

Edward quickly found the side zipper of Bella's skirt and he slipped it off her. He removed her jacket and unbuttoned her blouse. When he was finished he pulled the blanket up and over her legs again.

"Okay, Dad, I've done that, and I put a blanket over her legs… what now?"

"How long has she been out for?"

"I don't know… about four, maybe five minutes or so…" Carlisle could hear the panic in Edward's voice rising up.

"That's fine, Edward. Sometimes fainting can last for several minutes… she will come around when she is ready. This is perfectly normal. Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Charlie's on the other phone with your mother; what happened?"

"Bella just got home and I answered the land line. It seems that Black died a while ago and his father is insisting that they arrest Bella for Culpable Homicide or some shit. Bella got a call on her cell from Charlie just as I was talking to Westmoreland and then she fainted. I caught her and brought her in here and phoned you." Edward sat on the floor next to the couch gently brushing Bella's hair off her face. She looked so pale and still.

"Dad, she looks so pale and small. I can't believe that even now, this asshole continues to fuck with our lives! We are doing so well right now, we are both going to therapy and Bella is eating so well and there's been no vomiting or anything – and now this, I don't know if she can take much more!" Edward growled at his father in frustration.

"Alright, look she is going to be fine, it's just the shock of what Charlie said to her. There is no need to panic, Son. I'm going to call Jeremiah and then I will call you back later. When Bella wakes up, keep her calm and quiet for a bit. Let her take a couple of sips of water and see how she feels. Have you eaten?" Once again Carlisle was the voice of reason.

"Not yet…"

"Okay, give her a while and when she is feeling stronger, make sure that she eats something, even if it's something light, okay? I'll speak to you later."

"Thanks Dad… _fuck_! When is this fucking insanity going to end? We are just finding our feet…" Edward felt like bursting into tears from anger and frustration.

"Edward, do not panic! It's pointless panicking over something that we don't even know all the details of. Bella isn't going to jail nor will we allow her to get arrested. _We will stop this_…"

"Dad, she's coming around…" Edward said as Bella began moaning softly as her eyes fluttered.

"Okay, you take care of her and we'll speak later. Call if you need us." Carlisle said.

Edward quickly put the phone down and he framed Bella's face in his hands.

"Wha… what happened…" Bella whispered as her eyes focused on Edward's worried expression.

"Ssshhh… it's okay, Baby, you fainted, but you're fine. Dad said you must lie still for a few minutes…" Edward brushed his thumb over her jaw.

"Dad... Oh God! My Dad! Edward…." Bella's eyes widened as she remembered why she fainted. She had been surprised to hear Charlie's voice on the phone, but she had immediately grown concerned when she heard the gravity in his voice.

"_**Isabella, it's your dad." Charlie's clipped tone sounded too serious.**_

"_**Hi Charlie, how are you?" Bella said.**_

"_**Don't speak, just listen: Jacob Black died a while ago. Billy is completely distraught. He came to the station ranting about you being held responsible…"**_

**Bella had felt the ground tilt slightly. This is not happening… Jake's dead? **

"_**W-what do you mean? Jacob's…. dad? Did you say…?"**_

"_**Isabella, you need to get a good attorney, like, immediately, Billy Black is insisting that you be charged with Jacob's murder…" Bella stopped listening.**_

"_**Daddy, did you say that Billy wants me charged with murder..." Bella heard her voice from a long way off and then thankfully there was nothing…**_

Bella's fear stricken eyes met Edward's. Edward gently held her down on the couch as she struggled to sit up.

"Isabella. Relax! I know what happened. I spoke to Westmoreland. I don't want you to worry about a thing, okay? My Dad is speaking to Uncle Jeremiah right now and he'll call us back." Edward kept his voice firm and calm. He knew that Bella would respond to his 'Dom' voice better than she would if he tried to coax her into calming down.

Bella nodded and she turned her face away to try and hide the tears that filled her eyes, but Edward put a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards him with a slight shake of his head.

"It's going to be okay, Baby…"

Bella nodded and she lay still for a while as they stared at each other. Edward continued to stroke Bella's cheek with one finger.

"I'd like to sit up, please." She said quietly.

Edward helped her to swing her legs to the ground. As Bella swung her legs, the blanket slipped and Bella's eyes widened as she realized that she was half naked.

She stared at her unbuttoned blouse and the pale blue lace bra and matching boy shorts, her legs were bare except for the thigh high black stockings that she wore.

Bella frowned and looked up in confusion at Edward who looked as if he was blushing slightly.

"Edward… what were you trying to do, Babe?" Bella asked with some amusement in her voice.

Edward shrugged, "Carlisle said to loosen your clothing…"

Bella fought a grin, "Loosen my clothing Sparky; not take all my clothes off! You are such a perv sometimes!"

Edward smiled back at her. He was so relieved that Bella seemed to be alright. Her color was back and she didn't have that empty look in her eyes that he had been dreading.

"Loosen, take off, it's all the same thing, really! Besides, you look very sexy, in a wanton way…" he said as he took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet.

Bella shook her hair out of the way and looked up at Edward, suddenly feeling very wanton indeed.

In fact she felt downright horny! Bella wanted to push Edward against a wall and ride him. She wanted to go down on her hands and knees and have him fuck her and mark her and never let anyone touch her!

Edward groaned as he watched Bella's eyes darken. He knew the exact moment when her mood switched from teasing cocktease to seriously needy, wanting… _fuck me!_ Edward thought as Bella ran her tongue over her bottom lip and then bit the one side of it as she looked up at him through her lashes.

_Fucking lethal weapon right there_… Edward thought as Bella flicked the front catch of her bra open and pressed her breasts against his shirt.

"I'm feeling a little… _cold_… do you feel like warming me up Sparky?" Bella said huskily as she blew gently on the chest hairs that peaked out of his shirt.

Edward felt his dick responding to the hard nipples that were gently rubbing against his chest and the soft delta of her pussy pressing against his jeans… she was almost irresistible… _almost_.

Edward came crashing back to reality and he gripped her shoulders.

"You are a _minx_, Miss Swan, a very naughty, very tempting little minx and you are going to get what you deserve if you don't stop teasing my poor cock!" He put one hand behind and swatted Bella's ass twice in quick succession.

Instead of deterring Bella, the spanks only seemed to spur her on. She gasped and pressed closer to Edward's hard length.

"_Isabella! Enough!_" Edward said firmly. He could feel the sexual tension between them that stemmed from the tension and fear that they were both feeling. There was an overwhelming need that he felt to just throw Bella to the floor and bury himself balls deep inside of her! Reason won out because Edward also knew that he needed to take care of her. He firmly stepped backwards, so that he created a small distance between them.

"Now, you are to stay right here, do you understand? I'm going to fetch you something to put on and some water. Do not move, Isabella or else I will give you something to feel faint about!" Edward said firmly.

Bella folded her arms over her bare chest as she gave Edward a narrow-eyed glare, "I'm not…" she began.

Edward was walking out of the den but he swung back to glare back at her, "_So help me Isabella_, if you _tell_ me that you are not wearing my collar, I will add twenty five spanks to the thirty that I am already thinking of giving you. If you insist on being a sassy brat, I will add another twenty to that! _Now_, do you have anything else to say?"

Bella had taken a step back when Edward had begun speaking and she kept her eyes on the floor as she shook her head.

"What?" Edward barked at her.

"No, Sir." Bella mumbled even as she felt her juices pooling in her shorts. _Fucking body betrays me all the time…_

"That's what I thought…" Edward said as he fetched a bottle of water and opened it.

_Damn! I can smell her arousal from here… can my cock get any harder?_

"I want you to take small sips of water. You need to hydrate yourself. I'll be back."

Bella glared at his back as he walked out of the den and she heard him run up the stairs.

"Honestly! He is so fucking bossy sometimes…" Bella muttered to herself even as she was thinking… _I love bossy, masterful, stern Edward… hmmm… the Dom is back…. _

Edward sprinted upstairs and he quickly found Bella's thick winter full-length robe behind the bathroom door.

He was about to walk out of the bedroom Edward was struck by an idea. He quickly walked over to the special box that he kept in his closet and once he had found what he was looking for he slipped it into his pocket and went downstairs quickly.

Bella was still standing where he had left her. Edward held out his hand and Bella gave him the half empty bottle of water.

Edward smiled to himself. _Good girl._

"Put your arms out…" he said softly.

Bella held her arms out without looking up. Edward slipped her silk blouse off her and then he pulled her gown over her. He felt a little disappointed to see her delectable body being swaddled up in the fleecy material. He made sure that the belt was tied firmly so as not to tempt him, before he took her hand and squeezed.

Bella looked up at the sign that he had used for her to look at him.

"Will you wear my collar? I have a feeling that this is what you need from me. You don't have to, Baby, it's not Friday. You have a choice. Tell me what you want, Isabella…" Edward's voice was soft and loving.

Bella felt her heart rate pick up as she blushed and bit her lip.

"Please… please collar me tonight. I need you so badly…" Bella said hesitantly.

Edward nodded.

"I know, Love, I know. I need this too. Please kneel down."

He held her hand as she knelt on the carpet with her head bent and her eyes down.

"I expect total obedience while you are wearing my collar, Isabella. Trust and obedience! Do I have your submission?"

"Yes, Sir, I submit myself to you." Bella said quietly and she sighed as she felt the delicate chain from Italy resting on her collarbone. Edward pressed against her shoulder in a sign. When Bella didn't move, Edward prompted her.

"Relax for a moment…" he whispered.

"Master…" Bella leaned forward and rested her forehead against Edward's knee and Bella could feel the tension that had been gripping her, leave.

Edward ran his hand through Bella's hair. "Feeling better?" He asked after a while.

Bella nodded.

"Good, up you come… slowly; no sudden movement's right now, Isabella. Are you hungry?" Edward asked as he led her into the kitchen.

"I am, a little, Master."

Their dinner was waiting for them. Maggie had prepared a chicken pot pie with mashed potatoes and vegetables.

Edward set the table as Bella dished up their dinner. She brought glasses to the table as Edward fetched a pitcher of iced tea from the fridge.

Bella waited until Edward began eating and he had given her permission before she began to eat. There was silence for a few minutes and then Bella cleared her throat.

Edward looked at her and smiled. "It's your table Isabella; you know that you don't have to wait for permission to speak here."

Bella nodded, "How was your day Master?" She knew that over the past week Edward had made strives to keep their meal conversations on lighter topics, so she ignored the elephant in the room for the moment.

"Long. I missed you. It was harder than I thought it would be not to hear your voice. How was yours?"

Bella smiled, "Good. I missed hearing from you as well, but I was busy. We got a new collection from a new artist in today. I'm really excited about it! I also spoke to Riley; he's coming into town in a few weeks time and he wants to get together for dinner. I said that I would speak to you and I'd get back to him, because it was so close to the movie schedule. He's going to be here for a few days though because he's attending a couple of functions at the Indie Festival and he's invited us to go to Bottom of the Hill* when he is here. Have you ever been?" Bella was excited about her work and she was also looking forward to Riley's visit and Edward had to push down a very unfamiliar feeling.

_Am I jealous? Nah! That's ridiculous!_

"Where to: The Indie Fest or Bottom?" Edward asked, ignoring the irrational urge that he had to tell Bella to tell Riley to fuck the hell off and kept his voice casual and non committal.

"Either or both, it just sounds like fun…" Bella said.

Edward smiled, "Actually I've been to both many times in fact. Emmet, Rosalie, Jazz and I took Alice there to see her 'favorite freebie' at Bottom."

Bella grinned at him, "Jared Leto? Really?" It was no secret that Alice and Rosalie that what they called their favorite freebies – men that they would be tempted by if Jasper and Emmett were not in the picture. Jared Leto was Alice's one and only entry on her list.

Edward nodded, "Wow. I didn't realize that 30 Seconds to Mars had played there. Ali must have gone crazy…"

Edward laughed at her, "She went crazy! So did Rosie! Alice and Jasper weren't going out but he was pissed off with her for days after that and Emmett walked around like he had been mortally wounded. You should ask Rosalie where her 30 Seconds to Mars t-shirt went to… yeah it seems like it mysteriously disappeared one day..."

They smiled at each other and carried on eating. Bella ignored the nervous clenching in her stomach as she ate slowly and deliberately. She was determined not to be Jacob Black's victim any more!

Since Bella had spoken to Paul, she felt so much more at peace and in control of her surroundings. She knew that she had a long way to go, but she was taking back control of her life and she would not let circumstances dictate to her body any longer!

Edward matched his eating to Bella's. He knew that she hated being watched as she ate and to avoid him sitting as she finished eating, he just kept pace with her. Edward noticed that Bella took a little longer than normal to finish eating and she also ate less than she had been. But he told himself that this was better than her puking or not eating at all!

"Are you finished Isabella?" He asked after Bella had put her knife and fork onto her plate.

Bella nodded.

"Good. Why don't you clean up in here and meet me in the study? Remember what you have learned Isabella." Edward said and he left the room. He went upstairs and took his socks and shoes off. He washed his face and changed his shirt, putting on an old and comfortable check shirt.

Edward walked into the study and quickly got it ready for Isabella. He closed the blinds and curtains. Edward lit the fire in the fireplace and turned the lights down low. He poured Bella and himself a small glass of wine each. He had no intention of 'playing' tonight, and he figured that they could both do well to relax a little.

Edward felt that special electrical charge and turned towards the door. Bella knelt just outside the doorway. Her legs were shoulder length apart, her head was down. Edward noted that she was still wearing her dressing gown.

Good girl, he hadn't told her to remove it.

Instead of sitting behind his desk, Edward sat on the leather sofa. "Come to me, Isabella."

Bella looked up uncertainly. She was biting her lip. She wanted to crawl to him! Edward was rock hard as he saw the longing in her eyes.

Edward swallowed.

"Crawl to me…." He said huskily.

Bella ducked her head down, but not before Edward saw the smile that she tried to hide.

Edward held his breath as Bella began to crawl across the carpet. She parted her dressing gown, so that she didn't slip on the long sides and Edward could see her bra as well as a tiny peek of light blue at the juncture of her thighs.

_She is breathtaking. _ Edward thought as her hips swayed gently.

At last she knelt at his feet and she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his bare feet.

"Look at me." He said as he combed his hand through her hair.

Bella looked up at Edward, feeling peaceful since her father's phone call.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked her quietly.

"Much better now Master. Thank you for collaring me tonight." Bella said as she leaned into his hand that cupped her cheek.

Edward nodded. "It's my pleasure, Little Girl. Come and sit beside me." He said.

Bella frowned slightly.

"Isabella? Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No, Master, but I'm happy here beside you…" Bella began.

Edward hardened his steady gaze, "Obedience, Isabella! Do not test me tonight! I am not in the mood for your smart mouth!" He snapped at her, harsher than he had intended.

Bella cheeks were bright pink as she got to her feet awkwardly and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry Master; I didn't mean to question your instructions." She said quietly.

Edward stared at her bowed head for a moment before stopping her fingers from twisting her bracelet.

"Relax, Little Girl. Look at me."

Bella raised her eyes hesitantly.

"For tonight only, this is a free zone. We need to talk and Carlisle and probably Charlie will be phoning and we are going to talk to them. I want you to be honest with me and them, but remember, Isabella. I expect your respect at all times, so keep a check on your temper and your mouth tonight. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded.

Edward shook his head, "That's not going to do tonight, Isabella. I want to hear you. Now, do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

Just then the telephone rang in the study, causing Bella to gasp and jump. Edward frowned at her.

"Relax!" Edward said. He passed her a glass of wine as he got up and answered the phone.

"Hey Dad! She much better, thanks. Yeah, she's here; hold on, I'm putting you on speaker phone…." Edward pressed the loudspeaker button and made his way back to the sofa.

He picked up his own glass of wine and put a hand over Bella's that was clutching her gown in one hand. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckle in tiny circles.

Bella let out a breath that she didn't even realize she had been holding inside.

"Okay Dad, we are here…"

"Hey Bella"

"Hi, Carlisle" she said quietly taking a gulp of her wine. Edward frowned at her. "Slowly" he mouthed.

"Look, Kids, I've spoken with Jeremiah and he has been on the phone to the S.F.D.A's office. Isabella, there is no way that they are going to charge you, Sweetie. Billy Black is distraught at the death of his only child and he is looking for some sort of retribution. Jeremiah says that if anything, it was self defense – plain and simple. They are wrapping up their investigation now and we should have some answers soon. The D. A. spoke about a worst case scenario of Involuntary Manslaughter and that is stretching it – by a long shot!"

Edward was nodding, but Bella was confused. She didn't understand. Her father had said that they were going to charge her with Jacob's murder…

"Hang on… Carlisle"

"Yes, Bella"

"Charlie said that … that Billy wanted me charged with… M-m-murder…" Bella cringed as she stuttered over the word. She felt Edward's hand tighten on hers. She looked up to see him smiling encouragingly at her.

Carlisle sighed, "He was… he flew into San Francisco tonight, after the hospital called him. Before he left he went to see Charlie at the station. He was ranting and crying that you were going to pay for what had happened. Charlie managed to get him calmed down and he had someone drive Billy to the airport. When Billy got to SF he went straight to see Westmoreland and insisted that they lay a charge against you. When he refused, Billy went to the D.A."

Bella was shaking her head, "This is insane… he attacked us! He was going to… going to…" Edward pulled Bella onto his lap.

"Dad, can we let this go for tonight? Bella has just about had enough for now. She needs to rest…" Edward said.

"I agree, Son. Look, Bella, I know that this is crazy and it's not fair – you girls are the victims here. The District Attorney has assured Jeremiah that they will be as quick and as quiet as they can be, but Edward, you know that there are always leaks in Government offices… all someone needs to do is to draw a parallel line between Bella's name linked to Rosie and Alice or even Kate and they will put two and two together and come up with you… you need to be prepared." Carlisle warned.

"Fuck! You're right Dad; I'll speak to Felix in the morning. Thanks again for everything."

"We love both very much, Son."

"We love you too, Dad. I'll call you tomorrow."

They disconnected their call and Edward put the phone down. He looked down at Bella and saw that her eyelids were drooping. He tilted her face up to his and he sighed when he met her dull, sad gaze.

"Come, Isabella. It's time for sleep." Edward knew that she was beyond tired with the evening's events.

"Not yet, I need to call Charlie. He'll be worried. Please Master." She said quietly.

Edward nodded and handed her the phone.

Bella dialed her father's home number and wasn't surprised when he picked up straight away.

"Swan."

"Charlie, its Bella."

"Sweet-pea, it's good to hear your voice! Are you alright? I'm sorry that I scared you, I just wanted to warn you, Bells…" Charlie's voice sounded worried.

"Dad, slow down! I'm fine. We just spoke to Carlisle and he explained that it's probably just a big deal about nothing."

"I spoke to Esme. She got Carlisle to phone me back. Jeremiah Jenks is a good alley to have Sweet pea. His firm is one of the best law firms on the West Coast. Look, what Billy did was crazy; but Bells, he just lost his only child and I know that it's no excuse, but I just kept thinking that if I lost you…" Edward and Bella could hear Charlie's voice break before he cleared his throat.

"Dad, don't… I'm fine. Edward and I have started seeing a really good therapist and I will get better; I promise. Are you still going to your meetings?" Bella said deliberately cheerful.

"Yes, Miss Worrywart! I'm still going to my meetings and I haven't had a drink; Sue is keeping me busy around here. I'm, um… thinking of doing some changes to the old house, you know. Um, I wanted to ask you, if that's okay? You would still have your room, Bells, but I thought that I would modernize it, you know, for when you and Hollywood come and visit." Charlie was relieved that Bella was sounding stronger. Getting personal still felt strange to him and he was secretly relieved when Bella made it clear that she wanted to change the subject.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Charlie, it's not like I live there… wait did you just call Edward 'Hollywood?'" Bella giggled a bit. She felt punch-drunk and she tended to get giggly when she was tired.

Charlie snorted, "Well, it fits right? So Sue and Seth send their love…" Edward shook his head; Charlie and Bella were both so damn stubborn. Bella's eyes were closing as she tried to listen to her father.

"Charlie, hi, it's Edward. Listen, can Bella call you tomorrow? She is kind of tired out and I want her to get some sleep." Edward said quietly, while Bella frowned at him.

When he turned to stare back at her, she quickly dropped her gaze.

"Hey Edward, that's fine, I'm just glad that you're okay, Bells. I'll speak to you in the morning."

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Sweetpea, Edward."

"Night, Charlie."

Edward put the phone back in the cradle. He looked across at Bella who was losing the battle to exhaustion fast.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Bella stood up and Edward took her hand and guided her to the bottom of the staircase.

"Isabella, I want you to get ready for bed. When you have brushed your teeth and washed your face, I want you to get into bed, Little Girl. I'm going to lock up and I'll be upstairs in a moment."

Bella nodded and she slowly mounted the stairs.

She was so fucking tired all of a sudden.

She just wanted it all to get away – run away! That's what her mind was telling her to do – to run away and hide. Hide from everyone and everything. She wondered when all of this would end? Would she and Edward ever just be able to be?

Bella felt tears of self pity and confusion; fill her eyes – STOP IT! STOP IT NOW, ISABELLA! She gave herself a mental shake up and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took her makeup off. After brushing her hair and quickly braiding it, Bella made her way into the dressing room. She took off the dressing gown and underwear and put on a sheer 'blueberry' baby doll and a lacy pair of panties that she had ordered online from La Perla.

Bella climbed into bed just as Edward walked into the bedroom and smiled encouragingly at her. He walked into the bathroom and Bella heard the shower running. There was so much that she wanted to talk to her Master about but her eyelids felt so heavy that she decided to rest them until Master came back…

Edward stood under the shower. He was so fucking tired of all the shit that just seemed to keep coming their way. He just wanted to take Bella and run away! The cold hand that had gripped his heart from the time that Westmoreland had spoken to him was slowly unclenching its fist and allowing him to breath.

His main concern was Isabella. He had to protect her at all costs from the media frenzy that was going to descend on them. Edward wasn't sure if Bella would be able to cope with the constant and relentless hounding that was about to happen!

Edward wished that he could get out of the commitments that he had coming up and then there was the filming the following month. Although they wouldn't be far from home, he was a seasoned actor and Edward knew that there were going to be days and weeks when he wouldn't be getting home until long after Bella was sleeping if at all!

He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his hips. He looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his hand over his three day old beard. He needed to shave, but decided to leave those ablutions until the morning.

He pulled on a pair of sleep pants and noticed that Bella was already asleep; she was curled into a fetal position facing his side of the bed. Edward noticed that she was frowning; her hands were curled into loose fists as her mouth was moving as she uttered sounds and random words. He ran a hand through his damp hair. He needed to talk to Felix and Garrett. Edward also remembered that Bella and he had therapy the next day.

Edward was relieved because he had seen the change in Bella after just one session. He decided to get into bed just get some sleep.

As soon as Edward slipped under the covers, Bella whimpered softy and she pressed into his side. Edward opened his arms and pulled Bella on top of him. He arranged her legs on either side of him, so that she was straddling him. Her arms found purchase in the hair at the nape of Edward's neck and she nuzzled her nose into his shoulder.

"Hang on tight Spider-monkey…" Edward whispered quietly.

Edward's arms wrapped around her, with one hand rubbing the small of her back and the other cupped her soft, covered derriere. Edward groaned and shifted slightly as Bella wriggled her bottom and pushed her core against Edward's burgeoning length.

Edward could feel her heat and the dampness that was spreading on his pants. Bella was moving sensually against him and Edward became exasperated.

He was so turned on but he also knew this was not about him and it wasn't about sex.

_Fuck sake, Cullen stop thinking with your dick for a change!_ He admonished himself. He was proud of the fact that he was able to control his cock when Bella pressed her little pussy against him again. This time Edward tapped her ass lightly but sharply, muttering "No, Isabella!" into her ear at the same time.

Bella seemed to hear him and although she let out a whimper again, she seemed to relax slightly. Edward closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

_Jacob's eyes glared down at Bella – "You little cunt! You are MY little cunt, my little whore, you will ALWAYS belong to me – I will kill him if you leave me…"_

_She couldn't move. Bella struggled but her hands were tied… she tried to open her eyes, but she felt the blindfold against her lashes._

"_Jacob please… I love Edward… I will do anything… I will be anything but please don't hurt him…" she could hear her voice pleading and whining._

"_You wanted me to take charge, Bells, well this is me… I'm in charge… you WILL NEVER BE FREE OF ME…"_

_Bella was standing in the little church yard behind Cullen Crest. She looked around; it looked as if it was spring. Bella looked down. _

"_NO!" Edward was laying in an open coffin… there was blood… so much blood… blood on her shoes… in her hair… on her hands…._

"_The blood is on your hands, Isabella!" Bella frowned. She knew that voice…_

_She was standing in the kitchen – everything was the same way it normally was but there was something different…_

_Bella walked down the hallway to Edward's study. She frowned as she walked into the room – it was empty._

_There was nothing – no desk, no chair, no sofa – nothing – just an empty room._

"_Edward?"_

"_Edward…"_

"_He's gone. He doesn't want you… you are not worth loving Isabella – you never were; don't you see? You are not lovable…" _

_Bella stared in confusion at her mother standing at the end of the hallway, but as she looked it wasn't their house, Bella was back in Charlie's house. _

"_Edward loves me!" Bella shouted._

_Renee laughed, "oh Bella please! You are pathetic and sad. You will rot in jail for a long time and you will finally be out of our lives…"_

"No… no… Edward… Edward... don't leave me… EDWARD!" Bella sat up as her voice filled her ears. She felt Edward's hands grip her hips.

"_There is blood on your hands…"_

Bella was shaking. She wanted to puke! She wanted to scream and cry!

"Baby..." Bella drew a deep breath as she heard Edward's sleepy voice.

"Oh Edward…" Bella whispered.

Edward hissed and drew her into his arms. He held her as she lay shaking and he could feel her wildly beating heart. Bella was pushing herself into Edward that it became uncomfortable for him.

Bella pushed her hands into his hair as she took deep breaths of his scent. She could feel the shivers running down her body as tiny rivers of perspiration trialed down her spine.

"Bella… calm down… Baby… sweet lord, please Bella… listen to me…" Edward's quiet pleading went unnoticed as Bella tried to pull him closer… tighter… she needed to feel him around her - in her – over her… she knew that she needed to wash her hands… she was dirty…

"Isabella!" Bella felt a sharp spank to her hip. She yelped and jumped slightly, her head shot up to finally meet Edward's dark gaze.

"Isabella, I want you to tell me what you need from me… I want to help you, Isabella, but I am not a mind reader. What do you want, your Master to do?" Edward spoke with quiet authority.

Edward reached up to take her hands in his, Bella gave a scream of fright and tried to pull herself out of his arms.

"My hands! Don't touch my hands! I need to wash them… don't touch them… NO!" Bella's voice was frantic.

Bella began to struggle as she tried to keep her hands away from Edward. Edward was having a hard time holding on to her.

Her mind was filled with images of blood and Jacob lying on the floor, James lying in a pool of blood; so much blood; Kate; Rosalie; Alice… Edward, lying in blood _– no, it's not real; no, no, no!_

Bella became aware of being picked up and carried. She was slightly cooler. She could feel that thick blanket of nothingness pressing into her, trying to pull her into it… "NO!" The sound of Master's stern voice made her open her eyes.

The overhead lights were on and Bella squinted against the sudden brightness and she frowned and tried to turn her head into Edward's neck but he stopped her.

"Open your eyes, Isabella"

Bella shook her head. "No…"

"Isabella! I said: _Open. Your. Eyes. Now!"_ Edward growled his order out. He knew that he had to get control of Isabella before she slipped into that space that she was so accustomed to!

Bella felt something cold against her cheek and she jerked away and opened her eyes. Her Master was pressing a cold, wet cloth to her neck and cheek and Bella tried to move away.

She looked around her for the first time and noticed that they were in the playroom.

She came up onto her elbows and saw that she was lying on the soft table in the middle of the room.

"Ed..." Edward cocked his eyebrow and he touched a finger to the collar at her throat.

"Master... what are we doing here?" She asked still confused by the feeling of surreally that she felt.

Edward helped Bella to sit up and then he pulled the small chair on rollers that usually sat in the corner and sat down.

"What do you need from me to make you feel better?"

"I need to wash my hands" Bella said almost sulkily.

"Watch your tone, Isabella. Why do you need to wash your hands?"

Tears filled Bella's eyes. "Imdirty" she whispered.

"Isabella; tell me again..." Edward commanded.

Bella bit her lip and stared at the floor, willing herself not to cry out aloud, "I'm dirty, Okay? My hands are full… they are full of blood. _So much blood… I can't get the images out of my head! _ Are you satisfied? Is that what you wanted to hear, Master? I AM DIRTY!" Bella shouted.

Edward's eyes widened and then they narrowed into bright green slits.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Edward shouted at her. He knew that he was pushing her, but he also knew that Bella wouldn't accept his help if he was soft on her.

"I NEED YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL SOMETHING! SPANK ME… _I need you to make me forget the blood_… I need…" Bella broke down and cried into her hands.

Edward could feel his heart pounding. He hated causing her to break down and cry, but he also knew that this was part of what Isabella, his submissive, needed from her Dominant.

Edward had to dig deep before he stood up and kicked the stool across the room. It hit the wall with a bump that make Bella look up.

"That's enough crying from you! I want you to go and stand at the cross. You will ask me to bind your hands and feet. Move now!" He snapped sharply.

Bella scurried off the bed and she almost ran over to the cross and she stood with her back to the cross. Her hands automatically went above her head and she clasped the upright pole. Her legs were shoulder length apart and she stared at Edward with raw need.

"Isabella, remove your clothes immediately! Move your ass!"

Bella quickly stripped and she ran across the floor and put her nightie and panties on the chair next to the door.

"I'm sorry Master!" Bella said as she stood beside the chair.

Edward realized that Bella needed to hear his instructions. She needed to get grounded in her submissive role.

Edward checked the clock in the corner. They had gone to bed early and it was just after 2 a.m.

Edward crossed to the armchairs at the side of the playroom and he picked up a scatter cushion. He walked over and dropped it in front of the cross.

"Crawl over here and kneel before me Isabella." He kept his voice terse, deliberately cold.

Bella stared at the cushion for a moment before she dropped onto all fours and she crawled across the hard wood floor.

She knelt on the cushion, in position. Edward noticed that she seemed more focused already. The shaking in her limbs had stopped and her tears had dried up.

"Focus on me Isabella. I want you to only focus on me. I am your Master. What are your words?"

Edward watched as Bella closed her eyes, "Keep your eyes open! Now, what are your words?"

"Honor, submit, obey, safe word, love, trust, care, respect, discipline…" Bella whispered.

"Now, I want to feel your mouth on me. You are to think only of me as you suck my cock. You will only hear my voice, Isabella, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Take my pants off and begin. Use your mouth and your hands and you will swallow every ounce of my, cum."

Bella leaned up and she gently pulled his sleep pants over his hips and thickening cock and down his legs.

"Hmmm…" Bella hummed as she licked her lips.

"Look at me…" Bella eyes shot up to meet Edward's dark gaze.

"Kiss the tip of my cock."

Bella flushed and obeyed immediately. Edward noticed that her eyes widened at his instruction before he watched the spark of lust and desire light her watery chocolate eyes.

Bella looked up at Edward as she puckered her lips and kissed the tip, barely brushing her lips to the tip.

Edward hissed. "Open your mouth and suck me in… jeez… that's it Isabella. Use your mouth. Fuck your tongue feels so good. Wrap your tongue around my head! Fuck... that's it Little Girl, lick my balls… use your hands. Twist the head…. yes! Fuck me, you are such a good little cock sucker aren't you? Hmm" Edward gripped the base of Bella braid and he pulled her hair hard, causing Bella to gasp.

Edward sniggered at he pumped his cock deeper into her throat. "I love to fuck your mouth, Isabella. Do you like it? Do you like sucking my thick cock down your throat?"

Bella was almost climaxing just from listening to her Master's voice. She could feel her juices flowing freely from her pussy, running down her thighs. She was sure that she was dripping onto the floor. The more Edward spoke, the dirtier words that he grunted and whispered to her, the harder Bella sucked, almost gobbling the thick, hard length of him. She milked him with her mouth, desperate for his cum to shoot into her mouth and down her throat.

Edward knew what Bella wanted and it was taking every ounce of his self control to hold his climax back. He was panting from the effort, but he watched in amusement as Bella began to get frustrated with him.

Bella hadn't taken her eyes off Edward's face since he had instructed her to look at him. She could see the amused smirk on her Master's face and it pissed her off. She slid his cock deeper into her mouth, letting it hit the back of her throat as she relaxed.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her raised brow. "Be careful Isabella…" he warned before he let out a groan. Bella could feel his balls begin to twitch and she had a sudden inspiration as she stroked his cock with her one hand and quickly sucked two of her fingers of her other hand.

Edward grunted as Bella flicked her thumb over the tiny slit as she twisted the head before slipping it back into her mouth. She gently pressed her fingers to Edward's ass.

He gasped and gripped her shoulders as she rubbed the puckered hole before gently pressing the tip of her finger inside him.

"FFFFFuuuuuck!" Edward shouted as his cum exploded down Bella's throat. Edward came with such force that he felt his knees buckle and he gripped Bella's shoulders painfully.

Bella couldn't hold the smile of satisfaction and she gave herself a mental pat on the back, _and that, Ladies is how you bring your Master to his knees…._

For several minutes, Edward was incoherent. He was sure that his brain had stopped functioning as his climax had shot out of him. He was positive that he'd heard angels singing!

Edward wasn't beyond experimenting, but he had never felt the desire to have anything inside his ass. It seemed that Isabella was far more adventurous in that area.

Bella licked Edward clean and then she sat back on her heels with her hands in her lap.

Edward stepped out of his sleep pants and he put then onto the chair. He returned to Bella.

"You are soaking wet, Little Girl. Did you like sucking your Master's cock? Answer me."

Edward knew that Bella wasn't as comfortable at talking dirty was he was, but he wanted to push her.

"Yes, Master, I love sucking your cock. I, um, will, drink your cum anytime…" She said hesitantly.

Edward smiled to himself.

"Stand up and face the cross, Isabella."

Bella inhaled sharply. _This is what she was craving! _ Her body tingled as Bella tried to subtly rub her thighs together as she stood facing the cross. She was aching for release!

A sharp smack to her ass stopped her quickly.

"I didn't say that you could do that! Do you want to cum at all?" Edward snapped.

Bella trembled with the effort to not let herself go.

"I asked you a question, Isabella!" Edward's voice rose as he walked over to the rack that held his floggers.

Edward hit one into his hand and he watched Bella arch her back slightly.

"No, Master! I mean yes, Master! Please…" Bella stumbled over her words.

Edward walked back quietly. He ran the flogger gently down the arch of Bella's back, over her pretty ass.

Bella whimpered.

Edward pressed into her back, causing her to press her body flush against the pole, the hard wood pressed against her core.

_Fuck! Don't cum! Don't cum! Humpty dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty dumpty had a great fall…_

"No… yes… what is it… Little Girl…" Edward's lips brushed against her ear lobe.

_Jack and Jill went up a hill… FUCK!_

"Master… please… tie me up and spank me… please…" Bella voice was high and needy.

Edward was hard as a rock and he nodded against her, "You beg so nicely, Isabella…"

Edward wasted no time in pulling Bella's arms above her head and securing them in the red silky rope.

He tied her ankles to the large rings secured into the floor.

_At last… please… now…_

Bella tried to stick her ass out, but a smack with Edward's hand made her jerk against the pole again.

"Be still, Isabella."

Edward picked up the flogger and he switched it against her back.

Bella hissed.

"I want you to hold your climax as long as you can, Isabella."

Bella nodded.

Edward continued to rain soft blows across her back, hips and ass. He moved up and down, each stroke was slightly harder than the last, until he saw her back and ass turning bright pink. Bella didn't utter a word.

Edward could smell her arousal from where he stood. Bella was on the edge of her climax, but she was holding back.

"Do you want to cum?" He asked.

"Please… I'm so close Master…"

Edward suddenly threw down the flogger and picked up the thin whip that he had chosen. He had never used it on Bella before.

The first blow made Bella scream. It was different, stinging her skin even as it set her pussy on fire!

Edward grinned.

"More!" Bella shouted.

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Edward said sternly, flicking the whip against her back a couple of times.

Bella swore under her breath.

"Asking Master! Please!"

"Let go Bella…"

Edward flicked the whip across the inside of Bella's thighs; first one and then the other. "So wet. My little cum slut…"

Bella's legs began to shake. Edward brought the whip down onto her ass as his hand smacked her open pussy. Bella jumped. Edward could feel how her juices were running freely. He longed to put his mouth to her core and drink that sweet, tangy juice from her.

He moved closer to her, so that Bella could feel the heat from his body. Edward stayed one step below Bella so that his cock was almost perfectly lined up to her ass. He smacked her harder this time.

"Cum now!" He ordered.

It was almost too much for Bella as she felt the pins and needles spread out from her clit…

Edward wasn't satisfied with Bella's reaction and he pinched her clit between his fingers, ending with a sharp twist of the bundle of nerves.

"Cum, Isabella!"

Bella screamed as her cum erupted out of her, soaking Edwards hand as well as the thigh that he had pressed between her open thighs.

Edward had deliberately kept the ties on Bella's ankles slack so that he would be able to move her backwards.

"Fuck!" Edward couldn't stand it any longer and he pulled Bella's hips against his hips as his cock slid into her in one stroke.

Bella came again as she felt him pushing into her heat.

Edward didn't slow down. He set a punishing pace, pulling out as far as he could before thrusting up into her passage.

For Bella it was one climax after another. She wasn't sure if she had one that seemed to go on for hours or if she came so many times that they blended into one another.

All she knew was that the sensation of her Master mercilessly pounding his cock into her pussy, pinching her clit, her nipples, pulling her hair so that he could bit her neck sent her into a euphoria that she'd never known before.

Her back, ass and thighs were still smarting and every time her Master slapped his thighs against hers, she felt the pain and the pleasure deep inside her.

Edward changed his stroke and he gave short, sharp jabs inside her. Teasing her, until he slid two fingers, that was coated with her cum into her ass.

"More… Master…" Bella panted as she pushed back against his hand, grinding her hips to get closer, deeper.

Edward laughed. "Tell me…"

"Please fuck my ass, Master.

Edward wrapped his arms around her, "give me one more cum, Isabella. One more for your master… feel my cock inside your sweet cunt… can you feel the head pressing deep into you? Touching your soul? Fuck, you are exquisite Isabella! I want you to cum again for me…"

Edward pulled out of her pussy and before Bella could think, Edward pushed inside her back passage with ease. Bella felt his cock pulse inside her as he slipped three fingers inside her to stroke her g-spot.

Bella and Edward came together, shouting each other's name. Edward's ribbons of cum filled Bella ass: As she came over his fingers.

Edward held Bella in his arms until he was able to move her so that he could unclip the ties from her hands and ankles.

Bella floated in a cloud of post coital bliss. Edward smiled down at her as he lifted her and walked into the bathroom. Bella sat on the bench as Edward filled the bath with steaming fragrant water.

He lowered her into it and followed behind her.

They didn't speak. They didn't need to.

Edward gently washed every inch of Bella's body, soothing her back, hips and thighs. He kissed the hickey marks on her shoulders.

Once he was washed, Edward urged Bella to stand up. He climbed out of the tub and wrapped Bella in a huge bath sheet. Edward quickly dried himself and he told her to wait for him. He put his sleep pants on and picked Bella up in his arms.

Bella smiled at him sleepily as she linked her fingers around his neck. Edward turned the lights out and closed the door.

Once in the bedroom, Edward laid Bella on the bed and rolled her onto her stomach gently as he peeled the towel away.

He checked her wrists and ankles first. He could see faint marks on her wrists where she had pulled against the ropes but they would be gone in a few hours.

Her back, ass and thighs were bright pink in places, the thin welts were raised but Edward was satisfied that the marks would not bruise.

He fetched some arnica based cream and began to massage the cream into Bella's skin.

He worked in silence, taking care not to press to hard on the marks that adorned her skin.

"Hmm" Bella hummed in contentment.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked quietly.

"Never been better, Master" Bella mumbled.

"I'm very proud of you, Little Girl. You did so well tonight, or should I say, this morning." Edward whispered as his hands worked the muscles of her thighs and lower legs.

"Thank you Master. You gave me so much more than I asked for. It was amazing… truly amazing." Bella said.

Edward bent forward and gently kissed her neck as he took the collar off her neck.

Bella sighed. She missed the weight of it and the feeling that it gave her, even though she felt safe with Edward, she relinquished so much of herself when she wore his collar, that it was comforting to feel it warming her skin.

Edward turned her over and he lay down next to her. Bella turned onto her side gingerly to face Edward. She was tender but Bella relished the feeling.

"Are you sore or just tender?" Edward asked her quietly, as he brushed her hair back from her face.

Bella nodded, "A little tender; but it feels so good… if that makes any sense. I feel so focused suddenly. Everything looks sharper."

"Sure, it makes perfect sense. A lot of people don't understand how much strength and concentration it takes to be a submissive. When all of your energy is focused on the pain in your back or ass and you top that with a mind blowing orgasm or four..." he grinned as Bella smacked his chest half heartedly, but she was glowing.

"Well, it brings everything back into perspective, doesn't it?"

Bella nodded, "you know, I was just shocked at the news. I don't know what I thought; I was half expecting the cops to come banging down your door or something…"

Edward's eyes searched her own. "It's going to be okay, Baby. Come on, we need to get a couple more hours of sleep in, before you need to get up. You have a session with Paul in the morning."

Edward lay in the pale predawn hour, watching Bella sleeping. She had fallen asleep swiftly and her sleep had been deep. He smiled as he watched her brush a strand of hair from her face.

He would bet that she hadn't dreamt again and that her sleep was a peaceful as she looked.

Ironically he had not been able to get back to sleep after he had put the lights out. His mind was active. He was thinking about the press release that Felix and Heidi would have to give and he wondered whether he should ask Carlisle, his brothers and Garrett to hold a joint press conference and give a statement.

They would keep the girls out of it. He would call Felix as soon as he had spoken to his brothers and Garrett.

Just as Edward's eyes were closing, the alarm went off. He chuckled as Bella groaned and mumbled as she burrowed deeper into her pillows and under the covers. All that was visible of Bella was the top of her shining hair and the tips of her ears.

"Bella…"

Bella smiled under the covers but she shook her head fervently.

"Oh, Isabellllaaaaa" Edward crooned.

Bella couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

Suddenly the covers had been thrown back and Edward was crouched over Bella. His heart warmed as he saw the clear, mischievous glint in her eyes. The drama of the night before seemed to fade away.

"What are you up to there, Minx?" Edward growled playfully.

Bella giggled, "I was going to pounce on you but I couldn't stop laughing." Bella said.

Edward grinned at her.

"I'm hope you have lots of energy today, Love. I'm in the mood for a cardio workout competition!" Edward said brightly and he smacked Bella's bottom lightly as he got out of bed.

"Ow Sparky," Bella exclaimed as she got up a little slower.

Edward looked at her in concern, "Did I hurt you, Baby?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him until she slipped passed him into the bathroom. As she closed the door in his face she stuck her tongue out, "no, I just needed the bathroom first!" She said.

Edward rolled his eyes as he heard the lock click.

"You are going to pay for that fuckery Ms. Swan!" He shouted through the door and grinned when she retorted, "I'm counting on it, Mr. Cullen!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella found it easier to talk to Paul in that morning's session about all that had happened the previous evening. She was glad that Paul was in the lifestyle as she explained, while stuttering and blushing profusely how Edward had taken her to the play room after her nightmare.

Paul listened as she went over the dream as she remembered it and then the relief that she felt from the spanking.

When she had finished talking, Bella almost drank half a bottle of water as she waited for Paul to say something.

"I think that you and Edward don't have as many communication problems as you two think that you do." He said with a smile and Bella looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, you handled what happened last night perfectly. From what you've told me Edward tended to your needs with care and dedication and you were able to tell him just what you needed from him without too much prompting, so I would say that you are on the right track. I want to talk about how having this potential charge hanging over your head makes you feel?" He asked quietly.

Bella scowled and shifted in her seat.

Paul could see that Bella was angry, but he was aware that showing anger scared Bella. He knew that she had become better at voicing her anger since Christmas, but he was interested to see if she would articulate her feelings in this instance.

"I'm confused, I suppose. A bit frightened too." Her voice was strained.

Paul nodded, "Go on."

"I didn't want him to die, but I'm glad that he's dead…" Bella whispered the one thought that she had hidden from Edward.

"That is perfectly natural, Bella."

Bella let out a laugh that sounded like a sob. "I'm as bad as he was… how can I be glad that another human being is dead? That I killed him… Jesus!" Bella let out a frustrated growl and she jumped to her feet.

Paul watched as Bella paced backwards and forwards for a couple of times. He could see that she was trying to control her emotions.

Eventually Bella stood at the window of Paul's office overlooking the small courtyard with its Japanese Zen garden that Paul had created to add a peaceful atmosphere to his patients' surroundings. Bella looked at the the little waterfall that ran under a series of decorative bridges.

Suddenly Bella turned around and she looked at Paul, "I am not Jacob Black's victim anymore! Finally, he can't hurt me and I don't' have to live in fear any longer. I WON'T apologize for defending myself or my friends. Those women didn't ask for what he did and neither did I, so fuck him! If he paid with his life for his sick, twisted fucking schemes, then that is his problem. I'm sorry that Billy is hurting, and I will be sorry if my father loses his friend, but I am alive and my friends are alive and Rosalie is going to have a baby and that's what's important to me. If the D.A. wants to bring charges then he must fucking bring it! I'm not hiding from anyone! Not anymore!"

Bella watched as Paul started to clap.

Bella glared at Paul as if he'd lost his mind, "Have you lost your mind?" She snapped.

Paul laughed, "No, and neither have you. Are you pissed off?"

"Fuck, yes!" Bella said and she blew out a gust of air. She felt good and strangely in control.

"So what are you going to do about how you feel? How are you going to cope with the media that are going to be all over this story like buzzards on fresh meat?" Paul prompted.

Bella huffed and crossed her arms.

"I… I…" Suddenly Bella deflated. "I don't know… but I need a plan. And I need not to panic. And I need to talk to Edward about this, because we are in this together and it affects both of us. I'm no one special Paul, but Edward…" Bella shrugged a shoulder and gave him a half smile, "well, he's Edward Cullen and the whole world wants him, and this is going to be so bad for his career… fuck!"

Paul pointed to the sofa. "Sit down, Bella."

Bella sat down and stared at him.

"First of all, you do need a plan. Having a plan will help you to focus and not get distracted by unimportant things that happen along the way. You also need to talk to Edward, because you are in this together. What concerns me is what you said at the end there. Edward doesn't strike me as the type of man who worries about what people think of him. Why is your self-worth so low, Bella? I want you to think about that."

Bella nodded but she refused to meet Paul's gaze. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to let it drop there.

She was right.

"Okay, we are almost finished, but I want to ask you about Renee. Do you ever talk to her?"

_Fuck!_

Bella scowled again, "Sometimes. I touch base with her every now and then. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you don't have a real relationship with her, why do you bother to phone her? And why she appeared in your dream? Do you miss her?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "It's not like we are enemies or anything. Renee is… not a mother's ass, but she's like a flighty friend that flits in and out of my life. Her husband is a nice man, weak, but nice. I suppose you are going to ask if it hurts that she doesn't love me and the answer to that is: it used to. But it doesn't anymore. I don't hate her, she can't help it. She's defective. Renee should never have been a mother. She was right; she should have had an abortion. I don't know why she appeared in my dream Paul. My so called mother never knew Jacob Black and no, I don't miss her. I used to miss having a mother, but I have great friends and Esme and Carlisle are great substitutes."

Paul didn't say anything, but he made a couple of notes. "Okay, let's leave it there. You have some homework."

Bella groaned and Paul chuckled. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. I just want you to keep a journal or do you have one?"

Bella blushed, "I have a sub journal, but it's private, you know just for my... for Edward and myself."

Paul nodded. "That's good. I'm just going to ask you to begin writing in it each day. I want you to write your high point and your low point."

Bella was frowning, "that's all?"

Paul nodded, "that's it."

Bella frowned, "what's the point?"

Paul smiled, "the point is, that each day you are going to begin to look for opportunities to have a high point, no matter how small. A good mug of coffee might be a high point. A rude client could be a low point."

"Okay, but I think it's silly…"

"Humor me" Paul said as they both stood up.

Bella snorted.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward had a busy day. He called Felix, who almost fell out of bed when he heard the latest potential scandal.

Edward said that he would call him as soon as he had spoken to his family and Bella. Next he called Jasper, Emmett and Garret, who arranged to meet him within the hour. His last call was to his father. Carlisle listened to Edward's proposal and offered his own suggestions.

Edward then phoned Jeremiah who took his call immediately. He agreed to meet with Edward and Bella that evening.

Once the guys arrived, Edward ushered them into his study.

"Look, this is all speculation at this point and Jeremiah is confident that there will be no charges brought against Bella. But the truth of the matter is that the media won't care. They are looking for a scandal – any scandal and it's always 'open season' on public figures. So, do we just ignore this and wait for it to blow over or do we meet it head on?"

Edward looked at Jasper who had been quiet during the entire conversation.

"Jazz, what are you thinking?" Edward said.

"I think that we should wait and see what happens. If we make a big deal of this, it could get really ugly. Black's father could pose a problem. None of us need or want to bring a fight to the media. I say, talk to Jeremiah first. He's meeting with the D.A. today right?"

Edward nodded.

"Well then wait. Just do nothing. We can decide after you've spoken with Jeremiah and after Felix has had a chance to check with his sources and see if the story is out there. I'm going to do the same from my side. My publicist has been bugging me for days about this fucking story!"

"I agree with Jasper here." Garrett said.

Emmett grumbled to himself but when he spoke up Edward was the most surprised. "Right now, I think that Jasper's right. We can talk later."

"Fuck me, it's going to snow! Emmett you just made perfect sense! God help us all!"

Everyone chuckled.

Emmett looked around as his face changed and he became serious, "but, if this story is leaked and it gets out of hand, we face it head on. You guys know that you can always count on me."

Garrett nodded.

"Thanks man." Jasper said.

Edward smiled at his brother, "thank you, Bro. I'll give you all a call after out meeting with Jeremiah and let you know what the plan of action is going to be."

That afternoon, Edward sat across from Paul. He was staring moodily at the man who was asking him all sorts of fucked up questions!

"Edward, why won't you even consider my question?"

"Because it's fucking stupid, that's why! You keep asking me how I am and why I'm hiding my emotions – well I'm not, for fuck's sake!"

"Well I think you are. Tell me about last night."

Edward's eyes shot up to meet Paul's.

"She's not getting charged with anything! She doesn't have to worry about it. I've got it under control." Edward said grimly.

Paul leaned forward, "you can't control everything Edward. There are some things that Bella has to do alone."

Edward bit back a curse and fisted his hair. "What are you saying, that I'm too controlling? I'm a Dominant for fuck's sake! So are you! We like to control things!"

Paul nodded, "that's true, but why you do like to control so much around you? Have you always been like that?"

Edward gave a short nod, "pretty much."

"Tell me about last night" Paul prompted again.

"When Bella fainted, I got scared. She's still putting back the weight that she lost, and I didn't want her to have a setback. She surprised me though. She only needed a little prompting to get her to tell me what she needed from me."

Paul nodded, "that's good. You know studies show that people that lead an alternative lifestyle, like we do, and especially in the D/s relationship, where the couple is romantically involved, are more in touch and in tune with each other than 'normal' married couples. You are a good Dominant Edward. You seem to be quite in tune with Bella on all levels. Now, back to your control issues…" Edward hissed and Paul hid his smile.

"How is your homework going? So far have there been any slip-up's?"

"No. I miss hearing from her, and even though I know that if anything is wrong she will call me, I still can't help worrying that something's going to happen to her… and I won't be able to stop it." Edward spoke quietly.

This was his greatest fear. This was his worst nightmare. He felt vulnerable and exposed.

Paul sat quietly for a moment. He chose his next words carefully, "Edward, first of all, that fear that you have is so normal. And we are working on getting you to cope with that, so I want you to keep up with your homework until next week. In addition to that, I want you to not collar Bella on Saturday."

Edward's eyebrows shot up.

Paul held up his hands, "just listen to me. I need everyone to be 100% honest and open with me and if any of the women are collared, they are not going to open up. I also want you to allow Bella to dictate what the feel of this weekend will be."

Edward frowned. "What's the point…?"

Paul smiled gently, "well, each weekend you collar Bella and you are in charge. This weekend I want you to give the 'reins' as it were, to Bella. Let her do what she wants to do. All weekend. Can you do that?"

Edward shrugged, "it seems silly…"

Paul grinned and rolled his eyes, "Edward, I think you and Bella are made for each other…"

"Whatever… still seems silly to me…" Edward grumbled. _He had lost his cell phone rights and now he couldn't even collar her! Shit… maybe he could write a few suggestions down for her…_

"And don't tell Bella about it until tomorrow either – don't you go dropping hints!"

Edward shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

_Fuck!_

Paul smiled; _Edward was going to be interesting to work with…_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella went through her day, trying to keep busy and not think too much about the situation. Even though she had been full of bravado in front of Paul, she couldn't help the little knot of fear in the pit of her stomach from feeling like a stone.

Bella had taken extra care to eat as slowly as possible that morning. Although she had taken her packed lunch, she really didn't feel like eating anything. Her stomach churned at the thought.

The bell above the gallery door opened and Bella looked up.

The stone in her stomach fell to her toes at the sight of the policemen standing in the doorway.

"Miss Swan, we are…"

"I remember who you are, Detective. What can I do for you?" Bella said. She was vaguely shocked to hear how calm she sounded.

The two men looked uncomfortable as they walked to her small desk.

"Would you like to sit down?" Bella asked.

She indicated the cream directors' chairs that were grouped around a small table on one side.

"Thank you." Detective Brady said quietly. He and Miller knew that this was such bullshit. This tiny woman had done nothing wrong! She and the others were fucking lucky that they had only suffered minor injuries. If it wasn't for their quick thinking, things would have been much worse.

Brady and Miller had spent the better part of the morning in a shouting match with their captain, who was only following orders from the D.A's office. They had pretty much wrapped up the investigation within a couple of days of the attack, but they had to go over each statement with a fine tooth comb before submitting their findings to the D.A. This was their last stop.

The three stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Bella felt nervous but confident, even though her stomach was doing somersaults!

"Miss Swan, I'm sorry that we have to bother you again, but we have to close this investigation off today. I have to ask you if there is anything further that you would like to add or need to add to your statement." Miller said quietly.

Bella shrugged, "I don't think so, and I think that I told you everything. Can I see a copy of my statement? I said so much when I was in shock, that I really don't remember half of what I said at the time."

Brady nodded. "Sure. Take your time and read it through…" he handed a few neatly typed out pages.

"Would you like some coffee? There is a fresh pot over there…" Bella nodded towards the coffee pot.

Detective Miller poured three cups of coffee. He brought over the milk and sugar.

Bella read through her words carefully. The knot in her stomach twisted and Bella felt that she was going to lose it.

She jumped up "excuse me…" she mumbled through the hand over her mouth and she raced into the small adjoining rest room.

As her stomach emptied, Bella made a decision that _this would be the last time that Jacob Black wielded any sort of reaction from her!_

Bella washed her face and quickly brushed her teeth with the spare toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste that she kept in the closet. She walked back into the gallery slowly, absently rubbing her stomach that was cramping slightly.

She blushed as she met the faces of the two policemen. They watched her with sympathetic expressions.

"I'm sorry…" Bella began as she felt waves of embarrassment wash over her.

Detective Miller Held up his hand, "please don't apologize. We are sorry that we had to come here and upset you today." He said as Bella took her seat again.

Brady brought her a small glass of water from the water machine.

"Thanks..." Bella said.

"Do you want us to call someone for you? Will you be alright?"

Bella thought about calling Edward, but in the end she decided against it. She would tell him when she got home. He had enough to worry about without the added stress of knowing about this.

Bella took a deep breath.

_I can do this! I am stronger than this…_

She gave the policemen a small smile, "I'm just fine. I don't need to worry anyone. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

For the next half an hour Bella re read her statement and answered some questions. She once again signed her statement as being true to her recollection of the events she walked them to the door.

"Look, we don't have much to do with what the D.A will decide to do, but between us, I don't think that any charges will be filed against any of you. You were very brave Miss Swan."

Bella shook their hands and said goodbye.

She closed the gallery door and locked it before she slid down onto the floor. Bella took great big gulping breaths, trying to stop the panic from rising in her chest.

_Stop it! Stop it! You can handle this, you are strong…_

Bella heard knocking on the glass door and she groaned as she got up. She stepped to the door and saw Jasper standing there looking quite alarmed.

Bella was shocked to see him. She hadn't seen or heard from Jasper since she had gone to see him and Alice before New Year.

Bella opened the door slowly.

Jasper pushed the door open and they stared at each other.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a frown.

Bella nodded hesitantly, "yes, um … what are you doing here Jasper?" She asked.

Jasper closed the door behind him and leaned against it. His careful gaze took in the pinched look around Bella's nose and mouth. She was pale and he could see her fingers shaking slightly as they twisted together.

"The cops came to see Alice this morning. We were worried about you, so I came to see if you needed anything."

Bella stared at Jasper for a moment. "Thank you, but I'm fine." Bella said.

Jasper looked uncomfortable and Bella felt awful. This was her fault! She had ruined her friendship with Jasper as well.

"Look Bella…" he began but Bella interrupted him.

"You don't have to say anything Jasper. I'm sorry that Alice made you come here. I know that you must be really pissed off with me still for shouting at you…"

Jasper was shaking his head and grinning. "How do you women get things so wrong? Bella," he reached forward and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I am not pissed with you. In fact, I owe you a huge apology and a big debt of gratitude."

"You do?"

"Stop interrupting! Yes I do. If it wasn't for your honesty, God only knows how long this would have gone on for! I behaved like an arrogant prick and your boyfriend didn't hesitate to tell me to get my head out of my ass and fix things with Alice. So, I'm sorry and thank you, Darlin'."

Bella smiled. "Did you fix things with Ali?"

Jasper nodded, "I did. She got her clothes back too."

Bella grinned, "She must be ecstatic."

Jasper pursed his lips, "not really. She'll be ecstatic when she's off house arrest and she sees you on Saturday."

"I've missed her too."

"I know."

They smiled at each other. "So, we're okay?" Bella asked.

Jasper pulled Bella into a hug and kissed her forehead, "we are better than okay. You're my little sister, Darlin'. I could never be mad at you. I'm proud of the way you stuck up for yourself actually."

Jasper turned to go, "we'll see you soon, B."

"Yep, see you soon"

Bella felt much better as she work that afternoon. Bella was glad that the conflict that had surrounded her friendship with Jasper and Alice had been resolved.

As Anderson drove Bella home that evening, her phone rang. It was Harry.

They chatted for a few minutes and they made arrangements to meet at a small coffee shop a couple of shops away from the gallery the next day.

Edward forced himself not to pace the floor until Bella arrived home. Instead he had sat in the music room and worked on a couple of pieces. Edward felt some of the tension from the past couple of days fade as his fingers flew over the keys.

He loved to play the piano and he was grateful every time he sat down that Esme had found the patience to sit with him so long ago.

Suddenly Edward felt quite homesick. He missed his mother and father and although he adored Carlisle, the bond between Esme and her youngest son, was very special.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey, Mom…."

When Edward put the phone down he heard the front door opening and closing. His heart skipped a beat.

_What a pussy! Oh! Shut up! _He thought as he got up and hurried out of the music room into the den.

Bella took her coat off and put her purse down on the hall table. She walked into the kitchen and sniffed appreciatively.

Maggie had made roast chicken with all the trimmings for dinner and Bella smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Her appetite hadn't returned for the rest of the day and although it wasn't great, she kept reminding herself that it was just one day.

Bella opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She opened it and heard Edward clear his throat from the doorway.

"Hey, Love." He said.

Bella turned around with a smile that lit up her face.

"Hey there, Sparky" she walked towards him as he opened his arms.

Bella hugged him tightly, nestling her face against his chest. Bella inhaled; Spice, cigarettes, lemon, and something that was just Edward. She sighed contentedly.

Edward tipped her chin up so that he could kiss her.

They stood for long moments in the kitchen, as the kiss deepened and Bella felt her need for Edward spiraling.

Eventually she had to pull away to take a breath.

Edward frowned, "are you okay?"

Bella nodded, "I am now, Love."

"Did something happen?" He asked tensing up.

Bella shook her head quickly, she didn't want to see the worry lines on his forehead right now, and she just wanted to get past this fucking thing!

"Not really. Come on, I want to change and then we can talk. Keep me company?"

They walked upstairs holding hands, just soaking the nearness of each other in.

As Bella changed, she told him a little bit about her session with Paul. Edward laughed when she told him about her having to keep track of her 'highs and lows' and how she thought it were ridiculous.

"I also got homework and I said the same thing to Paul. That's when he told me that you and I are perfect for each other." Bella smiled at him.

Edward held out his arms and Bella curled up on his lap in her yoga pants and long sleeve T-shirt. Edward ran his hands over her 'toe socks' and smiled at the different color wool covering each toe.

"Tell me." Edward said and Bella knew what he was talking about.

"The cops stopped by the gallery today." She felt him tense and went on quickly. "They just wanted me to verify my statement. They called on all of us apparently, but it was fine. I signed it again and they left."

Bella had been playing with the top button of Edward's shirt as she gave him the explanation quickly. She looked up and saw that his eyes were almost black with anger.

"Don't Edward! Please, Babe, we need to get through this. I need you to not lose your temper every time something happens. Please. I can't… I can't do this without your support…" Bella put her hands on his cheeks so that she was looking into his eyes.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment as he struggled for control of his emotions.

When he opened them again, Bella was relieved to see that he had calmed down.

"Sorry, Baby. I'll behave." Edward smiled his signature smile and Bella groaned as she leaned forward and kissed the side of his mouth.

"You are too fucking cute for your own good, Cullen, but I'm on to you…" she said.

Edward grinned at her; he loved it when she swore! "That's what my momma says too…"

Bella burst out laughing. Just as she was going to retort, her stomach rumbled.

Edward picked her up and put her onto her feet. "Come on, let's feed that monster that is obviously living inside your stomach." He said.

Dinner was a lighthearted affair. They didn't talk about the investigation at all and Edward waited until they were sipping wine in front of the fire in the den before he told Bella about his meeting with his brothers and Garrett earlier. Bella told him about Jasper checking on her and apologizing to her as well. As they relaxed, the phone from the guard house rang.

Edward frowned at Bella, "I wonder who that is?" She said as Edward got up and answered the phone on the wall.

"Let him in." Edward said and Bella paused as she was about to turn the television set on.

"Jeremiah is here to see us." He said.

Bella looked at Edward with wide eyes and for a moment they held each other's gaze before Bella took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." She said and she got up and walked over to Edward. She put her hand in his as she looked into his bright green eyes.

"Come on, Sparky." She said quietly.

Edward held her hand tightly as they walked to the front door and he opened it.

Everything inside him wanted to pull Bella into his arms and run away. He wanted to throw her behind him so that he could protect her, but sanity prevailed.

Jeremiah stood on the door step.

"Good evening Edward and you must be Isabella." The grey haired man said.

Bella felt herself smiling in response to his smile.

"Please call me Bella." She said.

"Come in, uncle Jeremiah," Edward said as he stepped to one side.

Jeremiah removed his Burberry overcoat, and Edward hung it in the hall closet.

"Can I get you some coffee, or wine?" Bella asked.

"Coffee will be fine," Jeremiah said.

Bella looked at Edward who nodded slightly.

"Let's go into my study" Edward said.

Bella quickly poured three mugs of coffee and carried the tray into Edward's study.

"Have you eaten, Mr.… Jenks?" Bella asked as she put the tray on the small table. Edward was sitting on the sofa and Jeremiah sat in the armchair facing him.

"I'm fine thank you dear and none of that Mister nonsense. You call me Jeremiah. Why don't you take a seat?"

Bella sat down next to Edward and Jenks watched as they sat thigh to thigh and shoulder to shoulder as their hands clasped one another's. The tension which had been rolling off Edward in waves since he had arrived seemed to dissipate slightly at Bella's presence.

Jeremiah smiled at them. It was obvious that they were very much in love with each other.

"I won't keep you waiting, Bella. I had a meeting with the district attorney this afternoon."

Bella nodded and swallowed nervously. _Don't puke… don't puke…_ she felt Edward's thumb rubbing against hers.

"They have closed the investigation. There is no evidence to even suggest that any of the accusations that Mr. Black Senior made are remotely true."

Bella stared at Jeremiah. _What?_

"Bella, do you understand?" Jeremiah looked at Bella in concern as she turned even paler than she had been.

"I'm sorry… what does… what does that mean?" She whispered. She licked her lips that were suddenly dry.

"The case is closed Isabella. You and Mrs. Cullen acted in self defense."

Bella swallowed as she turned to look at Edward who hadn't moved since Jeremiah began speaking.

"Edward…" she said before she was crushed against his chest.

Bella wound her hands into his hair as Edward held her with his face buried in her hair.

"It's over... it's over…" he muttered, before he claimed her lips in a desperate kiss.

Jeremiah sat back and sipped his coffee as the two young people seemed to have forgotten his presence.

Eventually Bella peeped over Edward's shoulder and saw Jeremiah smiling indulgently at her.

Bella pulled away and she turned deep red. "Sorry…" she said.

Edward grinned, "yeah, sorry Uncle Jeremiah."

"No you aren't Edward and if I was holding a young woman as beautiful as Bella in my arms, well I would also forget that we weren't alone." Jeremiah laughed as he got up.

"Now, you will need to excuse me, young people, I need to get home to my own beautiful wife."

Bella hugged the small man, who blushed as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Bella whispered.

"You are most welcome, young lady. You keep this scoundrel out of trouble, okay? I had to threaten all sorts of legal action because someone can't keep their temper in check…" he said as he looked at Edward sternly.

"Let me show you out…" Edward said.

Jeremiah told him that the reporter wasn't pressing charges as there was enough photographic evidence of the incident to prove that the reporter had been trying to pull on Bella before Edward hit him.

"You need to watch that one, Edward. He could be trouble in future, he has a grudge against you now…" Jeremiah warned.

"I will. Thanks again for everything."

Edward shut the door and headed straight for the study it was empty except for a long sleeve T-shirt that was draped over the door handle.

Edward's mouth popped open.

_What the… _

He looked down the hallway and saw a toe sock… _fuck me…_

At the entrance to the kitchen, he found the matching sock.

In the doorway of the den, Edward found yoga pants, panties and a matching bra.

His cock strained against his jeans. Edward stepped inside the den. The lights were off, but he saw Bella standing against the glass doors on the opposite side of the room.

"I got hot…" Bella said with a smirk.

Edward grinned as he ripped his shirt off, making buttons fly around the room.

"I liked that shirt…" Bella teased.

"Fuck the shirt!" Edward said as he pulled his pants off.

"I'd rather fuck you, Sparky. I want you to fuck me hard and fast… fuck me like there's no tomorrow…" Bella's voice was husky and Edward could see the slightly aggressive look on her face.

"You wish is my command, Baby." He growled.

Bella leaped at Edward and they tumbled over the sofa and onto the carpet. They wrestled each other for top position. Bella laughed as she rolled Edward onto his back, but her victory was short lived as he quickly flipped her.

Their laughter died as they stared into each other's eye in the firelight.

"Take me, now." Bella said as she lay panting beneath him.

Edward pushed into her heat and wetness. Bella arched her back and closed her eyes.

"No! Don't close your eyes, look at me. Watch me fuck you… watch me cum with you…" Edward's movements were slow and deliberate, he loved to tease her. He grabbed a fistful of Bella's hair and she moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck Edward, I love you." Bella panted.

Edward's hand tightened and he tugged her hair as he drove his cock into her dripping heat.

"You love my cock!" He retorted and Bella grinned.

"I do love your cock… do you know how to use it, coz right now you are tickling me…" Bella reached up she pulled Edward's hair until his forehead was resting on hers. "I told you to fuck me… now; do it!" Bella hissed.

Edward's eyes shone black in the firelight. "Baby; you shouldn't have said that!"

Bella screamed as Edward pulled rolled over bringing her with him so that she was sitting on his lap.

His eyes glared into hers as he lifted her up and then he dropped her onto his length.

Edward held Bella in place as he pulled her up and down him. Bella's eyes rolled back at the incredible sensation of having him so deep inside her. Every stroke pressed against her g-spot and he pulled her against him, her clit was stimulated and Bella began buck against him.

"That's it. That's it baby… now, Bella, NOW!" Edward shouted as he felt Bella cuming around him. Her passage squeezed him, milking him. Edward forced himself to wait, and as Bella began to come down from her climax he pulled out and shot his cum over her stomach and breasts as he pinched her clit.

Bella came as Edward spilt his seed over her. Bella had never experienced anything so erotic in her life before.

She knew that other women would have been disgusted, but she was in ecstasy as she watched Edward's cum spread over her breasts and stomach in ribbons_. I like a dirty, dirty man, bring it on baby!_

They stilled their movements and looked at each other.

Bella made sure that Edward was watching her as she scooped some of his juice onto her finger and put it into her mouth and licked it off.

"Fuck Bella… you are going to be the death of me!" Edward said in disbelief.

Bella grinned as she raised an eyebrow.

"What? I wanted to celebrate the good news…" she said.

"Lets' go and shower and then you and I have some calls to make!" Edward said as he used his ruined shirt to wipe up, my cum off Bella. They got up and celebrated again in the shower.

Bella poured them some more wine as she and Edward sat at the kitchen counter afterwards as they made their phone calls.

Edward phoned Aro, Felix and his father. Aro and Carlisle were thrilled. So was Felix, but he cautioned Edward that the paparazzi were snooping around, having smelled some blood in the water.

Bella phoned Charlie. She spoke to Sue and Seth as well as they were having dinner with Charlie. Bella was smiling as she put the phone down.

She turned to Edward, "Baby, it's going to fucking snow in July!" She said.

Edward smiled, "why do you say that?"

Bella giggled, "Charlie is taking cooking lessons! As true as fuck, my father, Mr. Dinner himself is taking cooking lessons from the retired Home Ecc teacher from my old high school. Seth says that Charlie cannot make a fried egg! It's priceless!" Bella laughed again.

Edward watched her. She looked so carefree and young.

Edward was leaning his chin on the palm of one hand as he leaned forward and tucked Bella's hair behind her ear.

"I love you..." he said.

"I love you so much." Bella replied.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was impatient for Friday's work day to finish. She had met Harry and Bernice for coffee that morning. They had promised to make plans to get together for dinner one night after clearing it with their respective Dominants.

Bella and Sam had chatted for a while before Bella raced off to her salon appointment for her waxing. She was used to it by this time, but she missed sharing the usual gossip session with Alice.

Bella pushed the feeling of sadness away and she closed her eyes as she was 'prepared' for the weekend. She was excited to see what Edward had in store for them this weekend.

_Will he push me? I need to still talk to him about what Kate and I spoke about… hmm._

Bella was smiling as she and Anderson drove home.

She was smiling as she entered the house. She could hear Edward on the phone in his study. He sounded impatient.

"…I don't want to involve Bella in this, Felix! No! We have all been through enough…."

Bella made her way down the hallway. She hesitated before she entered the room. It was Friday and she should be preparing herself for the weekend, but it sounded like this was important…

She stood just outside the doorway waiting for Edward to notice her.

As if he sensed her, Edward looked up and he immediately cut Felix off, "I have to go, Felix. I will speak to my family and get back to you… do nothing until you hear from me! Goodbye."

Edward stared at the phone for a moment, before he stood up and walked around the desk. He leaned against it with his arms folded.

"You are a sight for sore eyes…" he said smiling.

Bella frowned slightly, "is everything okay? I couldn't help overhearing you…" she nodded to the phone.

"It's just Felix. He's making me crazy, but let's not talk about that now. Come here, Baby, I need to tell you what my 'homework assignment' is for this week… fucking Paul..."

Bella walked over and stood in front of Edward. He smiled at her and took her hand in his, kissing her wrist.

"For this weekend, you are in control…" Edward said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You are in control of all of our activities this weekend. Whatever you want to do, in the playroom, or outside of it is up to you. You are making all of our decisions." Edward said. He felt her pulse begin to beat faster as he held her wrist.

Bella pulled her hand away from him. Edward took a breath… _fuck… here it comes… three… two… one…_

"NO! Absolutely not! That's stupid! You know what I want! I want you to collar me!" Bella half shouted as she glared at him.

_And there she is… my spitfire…_ Edward hid his smile wisely.

"Bella, come on, this is a good thing…" Edward tried to placate her, but her growl stopped him.

"_How? _ How is it a 'good thing' Edward?" Bella snapped at him.

Edward could feel his temper rising.

"Paul wants you to be able to speak your mind tomorrow without being in submissive mode. I think that he has spoken to Kate and Alice as well…" he explained.

"Why can't you collar me for tonight then?" Bella changed tactics as she whined.

Edward frowned at her, "I will collar you during the week to make up for it, now please be reasonable, Baby…"

"Fuck reasonable! I …" Bella began but she stopped at the dark look on Edward's face.

His Dom face

_Shit._

"That's enough, Isabella. We said that we would do this together. Now you may not be collared but I _am_ your Dominant and you _are_ my submissive and _we are going to do this and you will_ _fucking enjoy it!_ I have a long memory Little Girl. You would do well to remember that. I have not forgotten the other night. I can see a punishment session in your future." For a moment Bella reveled in the sound of the dark velvet Voice. _Holy shit! He's so good… Wet panties… Nipple stand… hmmm._

"Bella!"

Bella's startled and guilty gaze met Edward's knowing smirk. Bella rolled her eyes at him, "Smug bastard!" Bella muttered.

She looked at Edward and put her hands on her hips.

"I need to think about this. I mean this is your homework and I don't see why I must suffer. This is my weekend for fuck sakes! Paul isn't your mentor or mine – he's our fucking therapist but he is interfering in our 'time'! Damn it! This is our time, my time! I don't want to be in charge, Edward! That's why you are my Dom!"

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her, "that's an awful lot of 'I's' Isabella. Are you forgetting the basic and first rule of our arrangement?"

Bella sighed and shook her head. _There was also a lot of 'our' in there as well_. Bella thought to herself.

"No" she said sounding like a sulky teenager. Edward felt his hand itching.

_It really was too bad but he was definitely making plans for the week…_

"What is your first rule, Isabella?" Edward asked patiently.

"I submit for my Master's pleasure." She said.

Edward nodded. "Maybe you need to think about that for a bit." He said.

Bella hissed and turned her back on him as she tried to rein in her temper.

_Control yourself, Bella! This is really not going to help you next week. I can already see him calculating how many wallops I'm getting. Maybe I should buy him a calculator… _Bella bit her lip to hide the childish grin.

Edward watched with a mixture of amusement and slight irritation as Bella walked around his study talking mostly to herself, but throwing him the occasional comment. He was beginning to understand that this was a woman thing… they had to rehash and retrace their steps before they came to the same conclusion that a man would reach in half the time. Edward shook his head. He would never understand how Bella's brain worked!

He pushed himself off the desk and walked to the door of the study.

"Um, would you like to go out to dinner?" He asked.

Bella swung around and glared at him, "what I _want_ is to meet my Master in the playroom and then serve him dinner, but obviously, that's not going to happen now…" Bella stopped mid rant and stared at the carpet for a moment before she raised her eyes to meet Edward's. _What a brilliant idea! She would trick him into taking charge_… She bit her lip_. I can do this… he is not the only one that can be sneaky… _

_What the fuck did she have in mind_?

Edward wondered as he watched a naughty glint flicker in Bella's eyes which she tried to hide by lowering her lashes, but the sudden blush that spread up her neck was an easy giveaway.

_Hmmm… this might be an interesting weekend after all…_ Edward thought to himself.

"Okay. Let me take a shower and change and we can go to dinner. Um, thank you. I'm sorry for being such a mouthy bitch. I'm just a little disappointed you know." Bella said as she came to stand in front of Edward with a sweet, horribly fake smile on her face.

Edward smiled at her. Bella had to be the world's worst liar. She was pissed, not disappointed and somehow or another, she was going to try and force him to take charge over the weekend.

_Oh it is so on! Let's see what you've got Little Girl. _

"Great! I'll make reservations. What do you feel like?" Edward asked.

Bella smiled as she kissed his cheek and walked passed him to the stairs. "Italian" she said.

"I'll call 'Volterra'. It's a great little place down by the yacht club. You'll love it."

Bella nodded as she ran upstairs.

As she stood under the shower, Bella's mind was working overtime.

_He thinks that he and Paul are so smart! I don't want to 'top' him or make endless decisions this weekend. Men are such asses! I need a plan… Paul said that having a plan eliminates the unexpected; well I need to think about this… how can I get him to succumb to my will, while putting him in charge? Only he can't know that he's in charge… the girls! They'll know what to do!_

Edward made reservations and then he phoned Anderson to check if he was available to drive them.

Next, Edward made his way upstairs. Bella was out of the shower and busy getting dressed. She was wearing a towel as she brushed out her hair and twisted it up into a pretty French twist.

"Is it dressy?" She asked as Edward walked into the dressing room.

"Hmm... smart/casual, just don't wear jeans." He said as he took the black jeans that he was wearing off.

Bella nodded and dropped the towel. Edward grinned at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe we should stay in…" he said as he took in her naked, pink, soft looking body.

Bella shook her head, "not even maybe, Cullen, you have promised me Italian food after a really unsettling week, so move your very fine ass!"

Over the past week he had noticed changes in Bella's body. She had put on weight and her skin had recovered its healthy glow. Her limbs were toned and her hips were not as sharp as they had been previously, even her breasts looked a little fuller.

The soft swell of her well-toned ass was just begging to be held, squeezed, spanked…

Edward turned away as his cock hardened and he quickly moved to this closet and pulled out a pair of black pants.

Bella was watching Edward out of the corner of her eye and she had seen his perusal of her naked form. She was glad that she had taken the time to have a manicure and pedicure as well. The French manicure that she preferred looked sexy on her fingers and toes. Bella saw Edward try and hide his very alert looking dick and she hid a smirk.

_It's so on!_

She took her time and selected a dove grey bra and matching boy shorts. Black stockings with lace trim and a simple black flared skirt was teamed up with a grey silk blouse and a black waterfall jersey.

Edward pulled his green button down shirt on and grabbed the matching black jacket. Bella slipped into a pair of black pumps and she quickly applied light makeup.

Edward adjusted himself discreetly as he watched her put some lip gloss stuff on that made her lips look pouty and fucking kissable.

Dinner was wonderful. For once there were very few people out and about as it was raining hard and had been for almost three days straight.

Edward was the perfect dining companion as her regaled Bella with amusing stories and anecdotes' of his family life. They swopped stories from school days, although Bella could have sat and listened to Edward all evening, he drew her out so that she ended up telling him about the 'geek' club that she and Angela had belonged to all through middle school and most of high school.

They drank almost two bottles of Chianti as they shared antipasto, linguini with clam sauce and the most delectable Cassata ice-cream that Bella had ever tasted.

Anderson and Brian had escorted them to dinner and Edward insisted that they eat as well. They sat across the restaurant engaged in quiet conversation.

The drive home was uneventful and because of the bad weather, there were no cars or paparazzi parked outside the gates.

Edward hurried Bella inside and that night Bella made love to Edward – as was her wish.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up early on Saturday morning and she rolled over and sat up. Edward was still sleeping and although she enjoyed sharing her day with him, she wasn't a morning person and having him all chirpy and happy in the mornings, was sometimes a little too much. She enjoyed her quiet work outs, with only her iPod for company.

Bella dressed quickly and made her way into the kitchen, where she put the coffee percolator on before she made her way into the gym.

Over the past few months and especially since she had lost weight, Bella's workout routine had changed. She still ran and had come to enjoy it. Only now she also did some weight training to develop her muscles as well as cardio. She enjoyed doing the circuit and she usually did two rounds before ending with yoga or palates.

Bella had been restricted to five workouts per week in an attempt to stop her body from burning too many calories.

Bella was sweating and her muscles ached by the time she had finished her work out.

She quickly had a shower in the gym before she stepped onto the scale.

Bella hadn't told Edward about her puking at work; she was waiting to see what impact it had had on her weight.

_Please… please…_ Bella felt a grin spread over her face as she watched the numbers on the electronic scale settle_… YES!_

Bella jumped off the scale and she air punched a couple of times as she did a little dance around the scale.

"_That's what I'm talking about…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_Bella the weighty…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_No more puking…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

Edward had watched as Bella approached the scale as if it was a giant anaconda. She stalked around the upright scale first, checking that there were no obstructions and she took a deep breath and dropped the towel that was wrapped around her as she climbed onto the scale. Edward smiled as he saw that her eyes were closed tightly. He was about to go to her when he saw that she opened one eye and stared down at the numbers illuminated on the screen.

Suddenly she grinned and let out a delighted laugh as she lurched off the scale, almost tripping, but she righted herself as she air punched with both fists raised high and if that wasn't enough she began to do the most ridiculous 'touch down' dance that he had ever seen. She coupled that with shaking her ass and singing an even more ridiculous ditty,

Edward couldn't contain himself any longer and he doubled over and he began to laugh.

Bella swung around and grinned at him. Her cheeks were bright pink with exertion and pleasure. She bounded forward and Edward quickly moved to catch her as she flew into his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"FOUR AND A HALF POUNDS! Fucking amazing!" Bella shouted as she laughed again.

Edward held her to his thinly clothed body, trying to ignore the fact that Bella was stark naked and wrapped around him like a vine on a tree.

She smelled of watermelon and flowers, fresh and sweet.

"Baby… I'm so fucking proud of you…" Edward muttered before Bella put her hands on either side of his jaw and she kissed him passionately.

Edward groaned as he felt Bella's tongue glide over his. Edward groaned into her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Bella fisted Edward's hair as she pulled away to take a much needed gulp of air. She pressed her mouth to his neck.

"Fuck me…" she whispered as she caught his ear lobe between her teeth and bit sharply.

"What about the time…" Edward tried to focus on the clock on the opposite wall, but all he could focus on were Bella's hard nipples pressing into his thin vest and her very wet centre grinding down on his aching dick.

"Edward…"

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me now."

"Okay…"

Bella suddenly found her back pressing against the cool wall of the gym entrance, as Edward lowered his gym pants with one hands as he held onto her ass with his other.

Her eyes were dark and smoldering. Her breath came in little puffs.

Edward grinned at her as he teased her slit with the head of his cock, spreading her wetness and his precum. He stroked himself once and guided the tip to her entrance. His fingers were already coated with their juices and Edward smiled as Bella licked her lips even before he brought his two wet fingers up to her mouth.

She sucked on them greedily, her eyes never leaving his.

"More…" she said and Edward nodded once.

"Hold onto me…" he grunted as he pushed himself into her tight passage.

"Aaaagh, you are so tight, Baby. So fucking tight and wet for me… I'm not going to last…"

"Make me cum Edward… I want you're cum inside me today…"

"FUCK!" Edward shouted as he gripped her hips and began to piston into Bella faster and harder than he could remember doing before.

She surrounded him, she had enthralled him, bewitched him. She owned him.

"I want you to cum hard, Edward. Make me scream as you pound that cock into my hot pussy… I want your juices dripping out of me… running down my legs… marking me as yours…" Bella's voice was husky. Her lips were pressed against his ear and her fingers clutched his shoulders.

"So close… fuck I'm so close Baby… fuck… touch yourself Bella…"

Bella used one hand and snaked it down between their bodies to begin rubbing hard circles around her clit. As she looked up her eyes met Edward's in the mirrors.

"Watch us…" Edward said and Bella felt herself losing control as she watched the muscles of Edward's back, ass and thighs flex and move as he ground himself to completion.

He was breathtaking, as Bella watched as her fingers and nails made red indentations in his skin.

Edward hissed at the pain of her sunken nails and Bella felt his cock twitch. She smiled at his narrowed eyes reflected in the mirror.

As she felt herself reaching her own climax, Bella bit down on the cord of muscle of Edward's rock hard bicep.

"FUCK ME!" Edward yelled out and Bella immediately felt a retaliatory mouth bite down on her neck.

Bella screamed and felt herself begin to unravel as Edward squirted stream after stream deep inside her.

Edward's legs were shaking with the effort of staying upright and he slowly lowered Bella to the ground. She whimpered at the loss of him and she rested her head on his chest as they slowly caught their breath.

Suddenly Edward started chuckling.

Bella look up at him. His hair was soaked with sweat and was dark, but his eyes were positively sparkling like twin emeralds.

"What?" Bella said.

"I hope you keep putting on weight Baby, but I need to work out more…" he said with a chuckle that changed to a shout of protest as Bella smacked his chest.

"Are you saying I'm FAT?" Bella stepped away from Edward and all thoughts of post coital bliss flew out the door as he took in her expression of outrage.

_Oh fuck! Emmett and Jasper had spoken about this once… what did they say? _ Edward was in a panic and he couldn't remember what advice his brothers had given him….

He swallowed noisily and ran his hand through his wet hair. He could feel his palms sweating….

"Of course not Baby… _I love you putting on some weight_… I will _be even happier when you are bigger_…" _Jesus,_ Edward began to pray_, help me... Abort! Abort! This was going to get ugly fast_… he watched Bella's eyes narrow into tiny slits.

"You are _unbelievable!_ I am _not spending my day with someone who wants me to get 'even bigger' than I am!_ I'm going to spend the day with the girls…." Bella snapped at him as he cringed, fuck, yes, he was actually cringing in the corner like a pussy. Bella walked over and picked up her towel. She wrapped herself in it and walked past him.

At the foot of the stairs she stopped and turned to lance him with her glacier stare. "Do NOT phone me or contact me in ANY way and don't you DARE try and tell me to stay away from your sisters, EITHER of them. And do not follow me. Or else YOU will be sleeping in the subs room tonight! You are such a… BOY!" Bella spat out.

And with that Bella swept up the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee.

_Asshole! Dick head!_ Bella silently fumed as she took her coffee and a large bowl of cereal topped with hot milk and she went upstairs and closed their bedroom door firmly.

She checked the time and saw that she had just over an hour to get ready, before the car arrived for her. Once again Anderson and Brian were accompanying the ladies, which they were secretly dreading. They remembered their experiences from the trip to L.A.

After jumping into the shower again, Bella dressed in faded jeans, a red long sleeved T-shirt, with one of her favorite check navy and red button downs over it. She topped the outfit off with her red padded jacket and her red converse sneakers. She pulled her hair up and braided it down her back. Bella was surprised that it was so long, with the end of her braid ending in the small of her back.

She applied some make up and painted her mouth with red lipstick and swept lip gloss over her lips again. Bella was pleased with her appearance but she knew that Alice would have something to say about the fact that she was wearing Edward's button down.

Bella heard the door bell and she skipped downstairs. She rolled her eyes as she tripped on the last step and would have landed in a heap if Edward's arm had not shot out to stop her from hitting the floor face first.

Bella began to wrap her arms around him for a hug, before she remembered that she was pissed with him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to squash you with my fat ass!" She hissed sarcastically.

Edward made his second mistake of the morning when he grinned at her 'joke.'

Bella pulled herself out of his arms and hissed at him as she took her jacket out of the closet. Edward reached out to take it from her but her dirty look stopped him and he watched as she pulled it on herself.

"What time…" he began.

"That depends on when we are done with our bonding time." Bella said.

Edward nodded sadly. _He was going to fucking kill Paul…_

Bella turned with her hand on the door handle and she looked back. Edward looked as if he had lost his favorite toy and she couldn't help but feel her heart give a tug.

She sighed impatiently and put her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

"I love you, even though you have the tact of a Bull in a china shop!" She said and she pressed her lips to his.

Edward wrapped his arms around her small waist as he kissed her thoroughly until an impatient voice sounded at the door.

"LET GO OF HER EDWARD! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, BUT WE HAVE GOT TO GO!" Bella started giggling as Alice's voice boomed through the door.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Bella opened the door.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella's feet were so sore! After therapy, that had gone surprisingly well, the girls had gone to lunch on Fisherman's Warf before they headed to several shops to shop for maternity clothes, baby clothes, casual clothes, clothes for their men, underwear for sexy days, underwear for sick days and sleep wear for both occasions as well.

Rosalie was arguing with Alice and it was music to Bella's ears even as she felt her small toe cramping.

"Guys! Please! Enough! I'm starving!" Bella said to the three women ahead of them. Anderson walked in front of the quartet while Brian brought up the rear. They looked menacing and Bella watched in amusement as several patrons either backed away or retreated completely.

Bella was thankful to head off to the car. As they came out of the multi-story Gap Store, Bella heard someone call her name and she turned around, only to find herself half lifted off the ground and then she was in the car.

"Anderson, what the hell" Bella shouted as first Rosalie, and then Alice and then Kate were all 'escorted into the car before it pulled away sharply.

"What the…?" Alice was spluttering.

Anderson turned slightly in his seat in front and leveled a stare at the four women that was intimidating enough to silence them. Bella could have sworn that she saw a shadow of a smile but when she blinked it was gone.

"Paparazzi, Miss Cullen. We had to move quickly." Anderson said.

After a late lunch, Bella opened the front door just after five in the afternoon.

She found Edward lying on their bed, reading a script and making notes.

"Hi" Edward smiled as he watched Bella drop various bags onto the floor.

"Hi" she smiled as she toed her shoes off and walked over to the bed and sat down.

Edward eyed his check shirt that looked infinitely better on Bella than on him.

"Nice shirt" he smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sorry that I blew up this morning." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry that I put my foot in it this morning. I didn't mean you to think…" he said and was grateful when she put her small hand over his mouth to stop his stammered explanation, because he was desperately trying to remember what Emmett, Jasper and his father had told him that morning when he phoned them frantically after Bella had left.

_**Emmett was the least sympathetic: "Man, have you lost your fucking mind, you never, never say the words: bigger, large, weighty, hippy, or anything like that. When she says 'do I look fat?' you say – Sweetheart, you look gorgeous or breathtaking or perfect! Eddie, have I taught you nothing?"**_

_**Jasper was more in tune: "Fuck E! You insinuated that you wanted her to be bigger? You actually used the word 'bigger?' Fuck man, you are toast. When she asks you – you need to put something in your mouth, shake your head and frown like it's a stupid question!"**_

_**In desperation Edward phoned his father, who was at work and didn't appreciate the fact that his relatively intelligent son seemed to have lost his mind! "Edward, you said what? Are you fucking crazy? You had better fix this latest fuckup of yours immediately!"**_

"_**But…I didn't mean it like that…" Edward mumbled.**_

"_**Well, she's not going to care that you didn't mean it – you said it, you idiot! Now, you need to buy her some flowers, organize a great dinner and show her a good time…"**_

_**Edward shifted uncomfortably "Yeah well I would, but Bella is in charge of the weekend activities…" he said, bracing himself…**_

_**Carlisle laughed. **_

_**Edward winced.**_

"_**Unless you are really, really lucky; be prepared to sleep in your study. Bye Son!"**_

_**Edward stared at his phone.**_

_**Great fucking help they were!**_

Bella lay back on the bed next to Edward. She sighed. "I'm far too tired to even remember what we squabbled about. Fuck, my feet are sore!"

Edward put his script down and rolled onto his side to face her, "can I be your slave tonight? Will you allow me to cherish you; will you let me spoil you with love and attention?" He whispered as he brushed the strands of her hair that had fallen out of her braid.

Bella bit her lip as she smiled and her eyes lit up. She scrunched her nose at him, "you want to do that? Really?"

Edward smiled at her, "I do, really."

"Can I have a massage?"

"Yeah"

"Full body massage?" Bella was scarlet, but her lady bits were tingling.

Edward's eyes darkened, "yeah, with your friend the sqweeler, if you like…"

Bella's eyes widened "Oh my…"

Just then her phone rang. Bella groaned, "Hold that thought Sparky..."

She got up and found her phone. The number wasn't one that she knew.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, it's your mother."

_FUCK. MY. LIFE_

Bella was instantly furious, "who?" She barked.

"It's Renee, Isabella. How are you?" Renee sounded completely unconcerned that Bella was not responding to her as usual.

"I'm fine, Renee. You sound fine too. Now what do you want?"

Bella felt Edward move from the bed to stand next to her.

"Well, Isabella, it seems taking up with the likes of Edward Cullen hasn't made you more forthcoming. I read about your shenanigans in Hotspot Magazine, and I thought that I would see what else you've been up to. I mean really, you have an affair with some Rez boy, then you offer yourself up to Edward Cullen and then I believe you have taken up with some playboy, Riley? You have been a busy girl!"

Bella felt herself begin to shake with fury at Renee's callous tone and spiteful laugh.

"_Hotspot?_ That's just like you to read that shit and believe it! If you ever listened to me, Mother, you would know that I dated Jacob in fucking high school! Edward and I are in a relationship and Riley is my boss! But what the fuck do you care? I phoned you when I moved and you didn't bother to return my call, so why do you care now? Is it so that you can make a quick buck by running to Hotspot to spread more shit about me? _I'm your daughter for fucks sakes! Your own flesh and blood!"_

Bella was shaking with anger. She knew that she needed to end this shit once and for all.

"Are you taking drugs, Bella? I knew that you would end up just like your father…"

Bella put her phone on speaker and she saw Edward's eyes widen as Renee's poison spewed out.

"I knew that leaving you with Charlie was a bad thing… but you were so needy… he was always a no good looser, a two bit small time cop and you have ended out just like him, Bella. I must say you clean up good, but all the men? Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Cullen? Garrett Damon… there is photographic evidence Bella and none of it makes you look like any more than a cheap piece of ass. You need to learn to close your legs, young lady, because one day you are going to end up…"

"End up like you?" Bella spat out.

Renee gasped.

"I want you to listen to me Renee and listen well. Forget my number. Forget that I exist. Pretend that you had that abortion twenty four years ago. Stay away from me. I don't want to ever hear from you or see you again. Stay away from Charlie. You were the reason that he became a drunk. You are the reason that he stayed a small town cop who drank too much. He drank because it was too painful to wonder where the fuck you were and why you had left your three year old child alone at home with a peanut butter cookie and a glass of milk for a night while he was on duty so that you could go and fuck your way out of your own little world!"

"It was you! You are the poison that almost devastated us! Not anymore. I don't need you in my life and I don't want you anywhere near me! I don't hate you, Renee. I feel nothing for you but contempt and pity. I have a family who loves me and no thanks to you, Charlie is doing better than ever!"

Bella felt Edward's hands rubbing her shoulders and she felt herself growing calm. This woman wasn't worth her anger or her sanity! "I mean it Renee; I really hope that you can make it work with Phil. I hope you take a long hard look at yourself and that you see what a horrible, selfish human being you really are and that you change. Because if you don't it won't be me that will be alone, Renee it will be you. Now please _don't ever call me again_. I am going to block this number from my phone and your old one. Good bye Renee. Have a good life."

Bella switched her phone off and threw it down on the sofa. She felt… relief. Finally she had said all the things that she had needed to and wanted to say and it was over. She was free. She wasn't Bella Swan daughter of fucked up parents Charlie and Renee Swan. She was Isabella Marie Swan, a grown woman who was loved by a wonderful man.

Bella took a deep, cleansing breath. She hadn't shed a tear.

Bella turned to face Edward. He was looking at her with so much love in his eyes.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked.

"I am much better than okay. Really, I just realized that I didn't feel guilty because I loved her, I always felt guilty because I didn't love her. I'm free from her Edward and it feels great."

Edward could see that she meant it. He imagined that she may shed tears later on, but for the moment, Bella was holding her own.

"Now, my Slave, how about you run me a bath, while your Mistress…"

"Nubian Queen…" Edward whispered with a hint of a smile curling his lip.

"Okay, while you're Nubian Queen goes to fetch us some delectable morsels to nibble on, before we nibble on each other? Does that sound good?" She said with a teasing smile.

"That sounds wonderful, my Queen." Edward said with a bow.

As Edward moved passed her, Bella reached out her hand and took his, "I love you Edward Cullen. Thank you for loving me."

Edward smiled at her, "you are very welcome, Bella Swan, you are very easy to love and you complete me."

Bella went downstairs and she filled a platter with crisps, pickles, different savory biscuits, slabs of various cheeses. She added a jar of dip, cherry tomatoes, capers, biscuits and some sliced roast beef, ham and other cold cuts. She put two beers on a tray with the platter and a few serviettes before she walked back upstairs. When she walked into the bedroom she stopped. Edward had lit what looked like a hundred candles all over the room. The decorative fairy lights that were shaped like tiny lanterns glowed around the ceiling.

Edward had piled cushions onto the carpet as well as their comforter. Bella smiled, the sounds of soft classical music played on the stereo.

Edward came out of the bathroom and he hurried forward to take the heavily laden tray out of her hands and he set it on the table.

"You bath awaits you, your Highness."

Bella grinned, "Would my servant like to join me?"

Edward grinned, "It would be my honor, Majesty."

Bella smiled as she began to take her clothes off.

"Let me help you…" Edward smirked knowingly.

Bella closed her eyes and smiled as his hands found her zipper. She was looking forward to some slave loving – what a great weekend it was turning out to be!

**A/N: Hello all of my beautiful friends - *I can see you rolling your eyes and thinking "Oh God, she's been drinking…..'***

**But if you look up at reviews box, you will see that we have over 2000! Now that is completely unbelievable – and so it's time for me to say thank you to everyone for your comments, reviews, reflections, advise and encouragement and yes even the crits!**

**Fiorella – you are outstanding and I love your dirty mind! My true Mistress. **

**There are too many of you to mention that stop by to review and chat each week and I look forward to reading them each week.**

**Bammers – you read this for the second time and if any of you can believe this she reviewed each chapter again on ff! Thanks so much.**

**I love you guys. My kids sit and snigger when I mention something that someone says (and no they will NEVER read this story) and they make fun of my 'imaginary' friends – but you have become real friends and they should be so lucky as to**_** ever**_** have friends like some of you have become. We cross borders, oceans, languages and come together over ….SMUT! It's a beautiful thing… *Now you are saying - Oh God, I need that drink!***

**The midweek playroom scene is one that LETROBSTENLOVE4EVER asked me to do eons ago! I'm sorry it took so long to put in, but I had to get the timing just right. I hope that I did it justice. Thanks so much for the suggestion!**

**Okay, so I have a confession to make: Jared Leto is my dirty little secret (not any longer)! And I am quite unapologetic about it – because – I AM GOING TO A 30 SECONDS CONCERT ON SUNDAY NIGHT! Yip, they flew into SA last night and they are playing here for 3 days and I am completely and utterly doing girlie fan squeals – every time I think about it! I heard that they were coming one morning about 3 months ago when I was driving to work and almost crashed my car because I was screaming so much – I bought my ticket the day they went on sale! OMG, I know that this is ridiculous but you have to indulge me, there is something about him….and there I go again…okay, so I'm going to go now before I completely embarrass myself! Look, just let me be like a 15 year old, okay – I mean what are the chances that RP will ever come to Cape Town – slim to none! **

**I also posted the J & A Outtake on the PLU o/takes. I hope that you all enjoyed it. **

**Okay, I'm done – you can breathe easy again! Till next time, Michele xoxo**

**Fiorella's Rec's for this week: (comment from Michele – as you can see Fiorella reads more than I do these days – I am wearing my fingers to the bone writing!) and so you should!**

**The Path We Choose by les16 - **This is an AH story with an older Edward who is a single father of 7 year old twins. Bella is a 24 year old model with a heartbreaking past. She's given up everything to help those she loves and when she and Edward cross paths in Central Park; will they each have found exactly what they both have been longing for? - This story pulls you in from the get go. It is only a new story and i can't what to see where Les16 take it. Bella's life has not been perfect with a father that loves her more than anything and a mother that is obviously jealous of their relationship. She tells Bella that she should have been a boy and I have to say that she is quite the piece of work. Edward meets Lauren in uni and they don't really have the conventional relationship but as he is comfortable with it he leave sticks with it. Then Lauren drops a couple of bomb shells that leaves Edward with the two most beautiful twins out there Mason and Maddie. Wonderfully written and just a little gooey! (Michele – I loved this story! Les16 has a new one out which is awesome – check out her profile page).

**Twilight Reflected in Brown Eyes by mcgt - ****Bella Swan is in for the shock of her life when Edward Cullen comes back into her life 7 years after graduation. Can the scars from her past be healed by the reclusive musician or will she shut him out like she has everyone else since the fateful accident four years ago.** – I have only started reading this one and I am about 5 chapters in and I have to say, so far I love it. I am not sure what has happened to Bella or in her life to make her feel the way she does but I am sure I will find out soon enough. Bella was once the popular girl at school till an accident of some sort that left her back burnt. Edward Cullen was the shy band geek that all the girls wanted but he never knew. Bella over the time has become a Radio disk jockey and has the prime time morning spot. Edward has become famous for his music. They meet again when she has to interview the new and upcoming star Edward Mason. You watch as these two get to know each other again and I am sure secretes will come out in the end.

For the Love of Domination by krazi4TwiSaga - **Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is a world renowned neurosurgeon, he´s also a very sought after Dominant living in the Seattle area. What happens when the thrill of the playroom is no longer enough? What happens when he wants more than just a Friday through Sunday arrangement... Bella Swan a very young and very successful Corporate Attorney, who happens to be secretly crushing on her best friend's older brother. It all starts with a dream, but after a very short, but failed marriage, Bella decides it´s time to give in to her submissive nature. With the help of her best friend and a blind date, can Bella finally find all the things her live is missing? ExB **Rated for BDSM themes and lemony goodness.** - This is a new story, so there are not a lot of chapters, but I have to say it gets hot and heavy from the get go. If you love your BDSM stories, then you will like this one. Krazi has put a lot of thought into where she wants this story to go and set her characters up to take you on this journey. Bella comes from money and is expected to marry Jacob whom comes from new money and a guy her mother has chosen for her. Jacob is what I would term a 'root-rat'. A few weeks before they get married Bella catches him cheating and decided to get him where it hurts, his back pocket. Edward is a well know doctor that is looking for what his parents have. He known that Bella is the person for him but one problem, she is getting married already. What no-one but Edwards family knows, is that he loves to Dominate. What no-one knows and Bella is only finding and figuring out, is she wants to submit. I feel it is going to be an interesting ride for these two and I can't wait to see where this story goes. **

Swing My Way **by** aricullen1134, DLIR - Everyone's got secrets... dirty little secrets. Bella Swan is tired of her life, so will a swinger's party have someone swing her way. BPOV and EPOV. Warning... LEMONS AHEAD **– This story starts off with a raving Bella about how she married Eric too young, never get what she needs sexually from her husband and more. Edward is in the same boat, married to Angela the crazy woman from hell. Bella owns a day spa and Edward is a top lawyer, their jobs are in the same building and they have been admiring each other from afar, but neither of them is game to speak to each other. During the chapter watch how they spend one night together at a swinger's party and then all hell breaks loose for both of them. They have choices to make and neither of them is sure where they will end up. Beware you do get angry at both of them throughout the story but real life is like that****. (Mich again – this is wonderful... hot! Cold shower stuff girls!)**


	52. Chapter 52

DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY S.M. – the twisted plot is mine!

**REMEMBER – I AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE LIFESTYLE OF BDSM – ALL OF THIS COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION - AND IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 – PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

_When we ended last time – _

"_You bath awaits you, your Highness."_

_Bella grinned, "Would my servant like to join me?"_

_Edward grinned, "It would be my honor, Majesty."_

_Bella smiled as she began to take her clothes off._

"_Let me help you…" Edward smirked knowingly._

_Bella closed her eyes and smiled as his hands found her zipper. She was looking forward to some slave loving – what a great weekend it was turning out to be!_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 52**

Bella woke up on Sunday morning to the sound of rain. Instead of feeling slightly depressed at the cold grey morning, she felt warm and safe. Bella way lying facing the wall of windows and she could see slivers of dull light where the curtains parted.

Edward was pressed against her back and Bella could feel the gentle thud of his heartbeat against her spine. Edwards one arm was wrapped around her and his hand clutched her breast lightly. All through the night as he slept Edward had brushed his thumb or his nail over her nipples, ensuring that they were sensitive this morning.

Bella smiled to herself as her skin rubbed against his slightly, eliciting a mumble from Edward that tickled her ear.

She thought back to the night before.

_Edward had taken the words 'love slave' to a new level. Bella had never felt so loved up in her life! After Edward had run her bath and undressed her, he had led Bella into the bathroom that was also lit by candles._

_Bella had lain back with a rolled up warm towel for her neck in the fragrant water. Edward had left her to relax and had returned a few moments later with a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses._

_Edward had climbed into the giant tub and he had taken time to massage her feet as Bella had sipped champagne._

_After Bella had recovered from an incredible orgasm at her 'slaves' nimble fingers, she had been carried out of the bathroom and dried from head to toe. Edward had exceeded all expectations when he had given her a full body massage, which included him suckling and nibbling on her nipples until she ordered him to 'fuck her', which like the obedient slave that he was, he did thoroughly making sure that she was satisfied – twice, (once with her Sqweeler) before she gave him permission to climax inside her._

_Once that particular appetite had been sated, they had lounged on the cushions and comforter. Edward had then fed Bella with his fingers as they talked and laughed until late in the night._

Bella was feeling extremely relaxed as she stretched slightly. Edward's hand tightened on her breast and Bella felt his morning wood press between the cheeks of her ass. Bella couldn't resist wiggling against his cock. She felt the moment that Edward became alert. For an instant he stiffened against her and then he smiled into her neck as he nuzzled the tender skin below her ear.

"Morning my little Mata Hair" he rumbled.

"Hmm… morning Love." Bella said.

Edward's fingers skimmed over her body, lightly stroking her breasts and her stomach, ghosting over her mound as Bella opened her legs slightly in invitation, but Edward just paused before he began the cycle again.

"Don't tease…" Bella whined when Edward had run his hands over her for the third time without touching her where she ached the most. By this time, Bella had put her one foot flat on the bed so that she was wide open. Her clit felt swollen in anticipation.

This time Edward ran his fingers up the insides of her thighs until the tips of his middle fingers were brushing her outer lips with butterfly wings movements. Quick, just a hint of movement, but it was enough to make Bella's nectar leak out of her with great abandon.

Edward smiled against Bella's neck as he felt the sweet, tangy, slickness coating his fingers. Her pussy opened like a flower to his ministrations.

Bella began to whimper and whine as she automatically struggled for control. Edward loved the fact that even though they were not 'playing' this weekend, Bella's training had become so ingrained in her, that she did some things without thinking about it.

Edward brought on hand up to her breasts and he pinched a hard pebbled nipple sharply and then rolled it between his fingers soothingly as he shushed her gently against her ear.

"Shh pretty girl. Relax… feel it Isabella… feel all the things that my hands, fingers, lips and body can do to yours. Can you feel your body sing for mine? You are so wet for me Baby. You need me, don't you? Hmmm…" Bella felt the coil deep inside her begin to tighten – and that was only from a couple of touches and the sound of his voice.

"Isabella, tell me what to do…" _Fuck. Me_.

"Edward… please… fuck…" Bella began.

Once again Edward rolled her hard nipple in his fingers. Once, twice, pinch! Roll. Fuck!

His other hand had closed over her pussy lips and as he cupped it in his hand, he gently rubbed his palm up and down, in what should have been a soothing gesture, but Bella could feel the very tip of her clit hood had begun to peep out of its hiding place. Edward was ever so gently caressing it, encouraging her bundle of nerves to swell up, filled with blood, to beg for attention.

Bella whimpered again as she put a fist into her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Please what? Tell me what you want and I will do it for you… _I. Will. Do. Anything. For. You_." Edward gave her open-mouthed kisses over her back and shoulder blade. He sucked gently on the back of her neck.

His hand moved to the neglected nipple and he showered it with attention. He rolled it backwards and forwards, pinching it, releasing it, flicking it with his nail.

"I can do this all day long, Sweetheart. I love to tease my naughty girl… your pussy is so hot, so wet, Baby. So eager for me! Do you want more?" He was driving her crazy!

"Please, Edward, please. I need more… touch my… clit hard!" Bella panted.

Edward suddenly had her clit between his thumb and forefinger and he pinched it as he twisted the sensitive nubbin.

Bella cried out as she arched her back. "More! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy!" She cried out as she tried to turn over, but Edward stopped her.

"Get on your hands and knees. I'm going to make you feel really good." He whispered darkly into her ear.

Bella rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She spread her legs open so that she was almost presenting herself to him.

Edward knelt behind Bella. He was so hard that he had to spend a couple of minutes getting himself under control. He ran his fingers through Bella's folds, using her juices to coat her clit and his cock thoroughly.

_So wet, _he thought as he stroked himself once and then pushed inside her.

Bella came undone as she felt his hard length slide up inside her tight channel. She bucked backwards, pushing herself down onto him. Edward gripped her hips, but Bella's body was shaking as the first climax washed over her.

Edward reached up and grabbed hold of a fistful of her hair with one hand and his other clamped down on her shoulder as he began to pull her back against him roughly.

Bella relished the sharp pain as Edward pulled her hair. The mixture of pleasure and pain was almost too much and Bella felt herself giving in to another climax.

_He was so deep! _She thought as she milked him, pulsing tightly.

Edward pistoned his cock into her core, fuck! He could feel it pressing into her cervix! He felt his balls begin to tighten and he gave into the sensation. His cock stiffened even more, the head swelled up and Bella fell onto her chest as she shoved her hands down to her pussy. She rubbed her clit with one hand and she split her fingers of the other and scissored them around the base of Edwards cock. Edward gripped her hips and pulled her harder against his groin.

That was all that they needed and with a shout that Bella echoed, Edward came deep inside her.

For long moments Edward lay bent over Bella's back.

"Oh. My. God. You are _lethal_…." Bella panted.

Edward let out a half groan half snort, "That's what I was going to say."

Edward moved off her and he slid to one side. Bella turned to face him. She had never looked more beautiful. Her hair was wild and mattered, her eyes were shining brightly and she had a flushed glow that radiated off her.

They smiled at each other and shared a kiss before they headed into the shower.

Edward dressed in swimming trunks and he went to swim laps as his weekend workout, while Bella dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and headed into the kitchen after changing their bedding and cleaning up their suite.

She put a load of washing on and sorted out the rest of the laundry. She made sure that the den and study were clean and put on a pot of coffee as she prepared the roast that she was making for a late lunch or early dinner.

After peeling vegetables for roasting and preparing the small leg of lamb, Bella poured herself a mug of coffee before she dialed the number of Cullen Crest.

Esme answered the phone after a couple of rings. Bella hadn't spoken to Esme for a few days and they chatted for a while. Bella told Esme about Renee's phone call and she was quite amused at how angry Esme became. Bella assured her that she was fine and that she really didn't want to talk about what had been said.

Bella could hear how emotional Esme was right before she put Bella through to Carlisle who was working in his office.

"Sweetheart, I know that I let you down, but I want you to know that I love you, Bella. Both Carlisle and I love you so much. If you ever, ever need me for anything, even if it is to chat or a shoulder to cry on, I promise you that I will be there for you." Esme's voice cracked.

Bella blinked sudden tears away, "Thank you… Esme, you are everything I ever wanted in a mother. I love you too."

Esme sniffed and then she laughed, "Let me put you through to Dad before this turns into a waterworks of note."

Bella smiled as she heard Esme refer to Carlisle as 'Dad' without thinking.

As she waited for Carlisle to pick up the phone Bella thought of how this had become another 'habit' – speaking to Carlisle once a week to discuss the past weeks diet as well as her weight and she found it strangely comforting to know that he was waiting for her call.

"Cullen."

"Morning Carlisle."

"Hey sweetheart! How's my favorite patient and daughter?"

Bella grinned, "In a very good mood, guess why!"

She heard Carlisle laugh softly, "Hmm… my son finally wised up, grew a pair, and gave you a diamond ring!"

Bella snorted, "Please Carlisle! That little… sorry, no, it has nothing to do with Edward, I put on weight! Four and a half pounds! Isn't that great?"

Bella heard Carlisle let out a rebel yell and she burst out laughing. "Isabella that's wonderful! I am so proud of you, little one. I knew that you could do it. So you are almost halfway there, but don't want the scale to define what you weigh, I want you to feel healthy. It doesn't matter if you weigh another ten or even fifteen pounds. Just as long as you feel healthy and live a healthy lifestyle."

Bella found herself brimming with pride. She hadn't realized how much Carlisle's opinion mattered to her until that moment.

"Have you had any bouts of nausea or vomiting this week?" Carlisle asked.

Bella bit her lip.

She knew that she couldn't lie.

"Only once, but it was nothing…" she said quietly.

Bella wasn't aware that Edward had come upstairs from his work out and quick shower that he had taken in the gym and he stood in the doorway. He couldn't help overhearing Bella's side of the conversation.

"What do you mean nothing?" Carlisle sounded concerned.

"Carlisle it was not important. Really it was the day that the detectives came to see me. It was just reading over my account of that night… well, I just couldn't help it." Bella said.

She knew what the next question was going to be… shit!

"Did you tell Edward?"

Bella sighed, "No, I didn't tell Edward. With everything that was happening, it just wasn't the right time and I forgot… I only remembered yesterday and then I was angry with him and now… well, it's too late and in any case it's over! It was the first time in ages and I'm fine Carlisle!"

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. _What the fuck was she thinking by keeping this from him? Again! She was trying to protect him again! After everything that they had been through in the past week, he thought that they were over this bullshit!_

_FUCK THIS!_ For a moment Edward was tempted to walk out, and it took all of his resolve not to just pick up his keys and leave.

_Why did she not trust him enough to tell him the important things?_ He thought back to their conversation that evening. He had showered her with attention, leaving her in no doubt that he was looking after her. She had also been collared.

Suddenly, Edward resolved to end her defiance once and for all. He was her Dom and this crap was going to stop! But first they had to get through this fucking weekend – Edward was sorry that he had ever agreed to let Bella take charge. He was hurt and pissed.

Not a great combination.

Bella was feeling guilty for not telling Edward. She knew that she was in the wrong as she listened to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed, "Look, Bella, I know that you think that you are fine, but I would still like you to be careful. This is one of the ways in which stomach ulcers can begin, or mouth ulcers, corroding teeth…"

"I will be careful! Please Carlisle; don't tell him… _I will tell him_. _I want to tell him_, I really do. It's just that I hate disappointing him like this… I want to be better for him…" Bella heard a small sound and turned around to see Edward staring back at her with anger and hurt in his eyes, which made Bella want to cry.

"Oh no… Carlisle, I have to go…" Bella said and she didn't wait for an answer but she switched the phone off, not taking her eyes off Edward's.

"I'm sorry that I kept this from you, but I forgot and then…" Bella said nervously as she took in the nerve that was ticking in Edward's jaw.

Edward stood staring at her with his arms folded over his chest. "Please _explain_ this to me, Isabella, because right now, I am really trying not to lose my temper because you can't seem to tell me the truth."

Bella twisted her fingers together, "it's not what it seems. I promise. While I was going over my statement, I just got a horrible visual of what had happened and I vomited. I also didn't eat until we ate after I fainted…" Bella's eyes went wide. "Oh shit…" she whispered.

Edward's disapproval showed on his face, "which is probably one of the reasons that you fainted as well, your stomach was empty!"

Edward felt that itching on the palm of his hand again. Fuck! He was wishing more than ever that she were wearing her collar. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his damp hair, which sent it in every direction.

Bella watched as emotions flickered over Edward's handsome face. She watched, as his eyes seemed to darken.

_Not a good sign. In fact it was a very bad sign_. Bella bit her lip. She needed to fix this.

Bella took a hesitant step forward and she put her hand out to gently touch his chest. Her wide brown eyes sought his as she silently begged for forgiveness and understanding.

Edward stared down at her. He was thoroughly pissed. He needed to teach Isabella about full disclosure.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. I didn't do it deliberately, nor did I keep this from you deliberately. I wanted to tell you, but the moment was passed and it didn't seem like that big a deal…"

Edward stepped away from Bella. It took a lot of his control to not put her over his knees and spank her like she deserved. He turned away and ran his hands over the back of his neck in frustration.

"_Not that big a deal? _ Really Isabella? You know what? I can't talk to you about this right now, because I am too pissed at you. Why don't we both think about what we want to say and discuss it later this evening? I don't want to say something that is going to make you defensive. Would you be willing to do that?" Edward tried not to let his anger show. He was trying one of the tactics that Paul had given him to defuse a potentially volatile situation.

Paul had called it Delayed Discussions. He had explained that if both of them have some breathing space, which was mutually agreed upon, it would give them both time to review the situation and what they wanted to say. In that way they would be less likely to end up screaming hurtful and potentially damaging words at each other.

Bella let out a breath. Paul had explained this tactic to her as well and she was just grateful that Edward had remembered it in time.

Bella nodded eagerly, "Yes, of course. Thank you Edward. What about after dinner tonight? Would that be enough time for you?"

Edward agreed, "Sure."

Bella could see that Edward was upset with her. She felt terrible that she had let him down so badly! Of course she knew that he would want to know, but she had told him about the detectives and that had upset him enough! _Why did he have to know everything?_ Bella could feel herself becoming agitated and so she went about getting her mind off that train of thought, by looking at what breakfast she was going to make. She pulled eggs, cheese, and an assortment of veggies out of the fridge and fetched a chopping board from the scullery.

"What's for breakfast?" Bella looked up to see Edward watching her wearily. She realized that he was also trying hard not to dwell on their upcoming 'discussion'.

"Omelets and the Sunday papers?" Bella smiled tentatively at him.

Edward smiled slightly, "You are going to read the Sunday papers on a Sunday? It's going to snow! Omelets sound great. Are you making the Spanish one that I like?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course!"

They spent the rest of the morning reading the papers. Bella loved Sunday mornings when she and Edward could just spend time with each other except this time there was a tension that was not normally there. They were careful with each other.

Bella fetched her phone as she and Edward synchronized their calendars for the following week.

Bella made a suggestion that they have a dinner party and invite the family seeing as Esme and Carlisle were going to be in town later the following week. Edward agreed and Bella phoned Esme to find out when they were arriving.

It was decided after phone calls to Alice (on speaker phone) and Rosalie that the family would come to dinner on Thursday evening. Bella also spoke to Alice about the awards dinner that they were attending that week.

Alice had ordered several dresses for Bella and herself they were being delivered the following morning along with shoes and accessories.

Bella was nervous as it was going to be her first 'official' outing with Edward. They would be flying into L.A. on Tuesday afternoon and they would leave straight afterwards. Bella was so glad that Alice was going to be with her.

"So, I will see you tomorrow morning Twister. I'll be there with the dresses at 9. Is that okay?" Alice sounded excited, but then she always was with new clothes... Bella looked up at Edward.

"Edward? Is that okay?" She asked him quietly.

Edward nodded. "Sure, but you know the rules, so why don't you invite Kate or Rosalie to come too? You can always get a second opinion."

For a moment there was a tense silence.

"That sounds good to me. I will ask Kate, seeing as we have a mentoring session afterwards. Ali, is that okay with you?" Bella said.

"It sounds good, Bella. I'll see you then." Alice and Bella had decided to abide by the conditions of their 'parole' as Alice had called it – to the letter. They had both agreed on Saturday that this was not going to happen again!

Bella felt herself blush with shame as she thought that she had already broken that agreement.

Bella put down the phone and looked across at Edward.

"Thank you for that, I would be lost without Alice's help. I know that you didn't have to agree and I want you to know that I appreciate it." Bella said quietly.

Edward put down the notes of changes to the filming schedule that he had received that morning and he nodded.

"I know that you are nervous about Tuesday evening, but seriously you don't need to be. This is not a big dinner. There are only going to be about two to three hundred people there and the press tends to be less intrusive at a function like this. There are too many people that are of more interesting than you and I. Alice and Jasper will be driving with us, I made sure that we are sharing a limo, so you won't be alone at all."

Bella was biting her lip as she listened to Edward speaking. "Okay, thanks." She said and they returned to checking future activities.

"Um, Edward… I was wondering if we could have Harry, Edgar, Bernice and Stanley over one night for dinner before you leave?" Bella said quietly.

Edward and Jasper were going to fly to Los Angeles in three weeks time for meetings with the Producer and various other people, before they began filming some of the 'inside' sequences. Garrett was using two teams for filming, namely Team 1; the indoor crew and then there was Team 2; which consisted of the outside film crew, stunt people and technical film crews. They were scheduled to be away for ten days before returning home for a weekend 'break' and then they would head out to location. Garrett was currently dividing his time between L.A and the location areas that had been chosen as he made sure that with his meticulous planning, the delays would be minimal.

Edward glanced up. He could see that Bella was on edge, in spite of the fact that they had agreed to postpone their 'discussion' by several hours; it was obvious that she was tense about what was going to happen.

"Well, if we do then let's make it before the last week before I go. I don't want to do anything in that week, besides, to spend time with you. So you can check with them tomorrow or so and make it for next week some time." Bella looked happy about spending more time with Bernice and Harry and Edward was glad that she seemed to be making real friends.

"Thank you" she said with a small smile.

"You're very welcome, Love." He said and his expression softened when he saw how she blushed with pleasure at the term of endearment.

He watched as she ducked her head and began typing provisional dates into her calendar.

Edward couldn't believe how fragile Bella was. One moment she was strong and confident and ready to take on dragons and the next she was a frightened little girl, afraid of rejection that she felt she somehow deserved. It was moments like these that Edward felt as if he hated Bella's parents for breaking her self-esteem.

Edward had never been a social butterfly and had spent most of his life with casual acquaintances and his family. His brother was his closest friend besides Jasper and Garrett. The various members of his family were his best friends and confidants. They had always been there for each other and as a result, Edward had never really seen the need to look outside for camaraderie or companionship.

He knew that although Bella was shy, she craved the social interaction that she had been denied as a child and had shied away from as an adult. Edward knew that it was one of the reasons that she was so self sacrificing and so willing to give to others even if it was at a huge cost to her own wellbeing.

She hated causing anyone discomfort, which is why he was so proud of the way that she had begun standing up to others, even himself, he thought wryly.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella put the roast into the oven in the afternoon and she pottered around the kitchen for a few minutes.

She was a little nervous about what she was about to do. When she had spoken to the girls the previous day about playing a scene in which Edward took control, in spite of their agreement, they had made several suggestions. Bella had thought about their comments on the way home before she decided on a course of action.

Everyone had different scenarios that they painted and Bella had seen Brian and Anderson cringe before they had turned the radio up.

The one thing that they were all unanimous about was that Bella had to ask Edward to play first.

Alice said it could be fun but she thought that Bella should make sure to get Edward's consent.

Kate was against it completely. "I don't think that Edward is going to appreciate being manipulated Bella. This doesn't sound like a good idea. There is nothing wrong with spontaneity, but not when you have already reached an agreement or there is an arrangement…" Kate shook her head as she looked at her young protégée. She knew how stubborn Bella could be…

Rosalie explained it the best when she had stated, "Baby B, it's like this. Sometimes you need to ask for what you want. If you want to play 'cowboy and Indian maiden' and you come downstairs wearing a loincloth and a feather in your hair; you man is either not going to notice because he is watching a game or whatever or he will ask you if you are going to a theme party. So you will still have to ask him or tell him! So you walk up to him and just say something like 'I want to play… whatever'. Just this past week Emmett and I played Prisoner and Warden…"

The girls' screams of outrage caused Anderson to turn the music up even higher… Brian shook his head, "Andy, as true as God, I don't want to know," he muttered.

Anderson suppressed a shiver as he stared ahead. They were as terrifying as a pack of wild wolves…

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella walked into the den and she stood watching Edward who was sitting at his piano writing musical notes onto the sheets in front of him. He was frowning as he played the now familiar haunting tune that Bella had come to love.

As always, Edward sensed her presence and he turned to smile at her standing in the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her.

Bella was biting her lip and she looked very nervous. She nodded and cleared her throat noisily.

"Um… um, Edward?" Bella voice squeaked and she turned bright pink.

She tried again.

"So… I was wondering…" Edward's eyes narrowed slightly. Bella looked guilty and scared and excited all at the same time.

_Hmmm… curious… what was she up to?_

Bella scuffed her sneaker on the hardwood floor and looked up at Edward from under her lashes. "Do you want to play for a while?" She said softly.

Edward barely hid his shock. _What? What are you up to Isabella?_

Edward was instantly suspicious. Bella was a terrible actress and he could see how she was forcing herself to try and be as alluring as possible.

"We can. What do you feel like playing?" He said casually as the wheels in his head turned at lightning speed.

Edward caught the look in Bella's eyes and he felt his happy to oblige cock begin to rear its 'head'.

_Oh yeah, baby…_

Bella stared at the growing bulge in Edward's jeans and she licked her lips, "well, I was wondering if 'Doctor E' would be able to see me today? I think that I need a _thorough examination by a professional…_ or perhaps another lesson with 'the _head_master'?_"_

_Fuck. Me. _ Edward felt sweat beads break out on his forehead. He had not missed the way Bella had stressed the 'head' in headmaster! "Yes. I um, I think that it could be arranged…" his tongue felt thick in his mouth….

Bella blushed delightfully and looked at Edward from under her lashes.

"What would _you_ like to play?" Bella asked, barely able to keep a straight face at the look of shock and excitement spread on Edward's face. _ Got you, hook line and sinker…_ Bella was delighted that Edward had fallen in with her plans so easily.

Edward saw the flash of triumph that Bella couldn't hide and it was like a light went on in his one track brain - suddenly he remembered back to Friday evening in his study.

_The little minx is trying to manipulate me! _

Edward swallowed hard and shook his head as if to clear it. He loved this more assertive Bella. She was sexy and alluring, not pushy or overpowering, but she knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid of letting him know. What he didn't like was that she wanted him to take control of their game… but there was a way for him to change that…

Edward smiled to himself.

"Unless of course, I'm too much for you to handle?" Bella raised an eyebrow in a blatant challenge.

_Hmmm… so she wants to play… hmmm… she really shouldn't have said that… you are about to meet your match Miss Swan!_

Edward felt a growl deep inside, just waiting to come out.

"Miss Swan, do you think you could meet me outside my examination room on the _3__rd__ floor_?" Edward said and he watched the pulse in Bella's throat jump with excitement.

"Really?" She asked as her voice rose with excitement.

Edward smiled at her, "oh I think we can make an exception for you today. You will have to call me Doc though, can you do that?"

Bella nodded and she almost ran up the stairs.

Edward stopped her as she was about to race passed their room.

"Wait!"

Bella turned confused eyes to his.

"Go and put something "appropriate" on… something worthy of a visit to the doctor for an _innocent_ young woman…" Edward's voice made Bella tremble. She caught the meaning of his words and she began to blush.

Bella licked her lips that were suddenly dry.

Edward smiled reassuringly. "I'll see you upstairs in fifteen minutes?"

Bella nodded.

What a wonderful way to pass an afternoon… Bella thought as her clothes flew all around the room.

She hoped that Edward would turn the heat up a little as she quickly stepped into a sheer pink lace bra and panty set. She put on white stockings with tiny bows on the thighs. Bella put on a short floral skirt that swished around her thighs and a lacy pink top that was supposed to be worn over a tank top.

Bella put a pair of pink ballet slippers and she ran out the door and up the stairs. She wasn't keeping the 'doctor' waiting.

Edward wasted no time when he reached the playroom. He quickly fetched one of Bella's studio lights and positioned it next to the table, which he had moved into the middle of the floor.

There was a screen that stood in the corner of the large playroom that Edward sometimes used to corner off certain areas. He did that now, creating an "examination room" that created the intimate atmosphere that he wanted. As he worked, pulling out his 'medical implements' Edward shook his head at Bella's tenacity.

_She is so fucking stubborn! I told her that she is in charge this weekend and what does she do? She wants her 'Dom' so she tries to 'trick' me into taking the lead_… Edward sniggered to himself; _she is going to regret this… _

Edward had just finished dressing his part when there was a light knock on the playroom door.

He adjusted his tie and quickly pulled the stethoscope around his neck as he walked over and opened the door.

Bella actually gasped when she saw 'Doctor E'. He was wearing his black jeans and sneakers, but he had changed and now wore a steel grey dress shirt together with a black tie. He had a white medical coat on! Bella felt her heart rate pick up alarmingly as she saw the stethoscope around his neck. The thing that made Bella want to rip her clothes off and his was the black-rimmed glasses! The thought of running her fingers through that hair as she gently pulled the glasses off his nose was enough for her to feel her juices flooding her panties!

Edward wasn't disappointed when he saw what Bella was wearing. The baby pink sheer top and the pink floral shirt that flittered around her legs, made his ever hardening dick even more painful and the white stockings teamed with the braids on either side of Bella's face made him want to ram into her pussy with no mercy. Her outfit was anything but innocent – it was sexy, teasing, beckoning… not innocent!

_Fucking little cock tease!_

Bella licked her lips as she looked at Edward from under her lashes. Her pink blush added a glow to her sparkling eyes. "Good afternoon, Doc." Bella murmured.

Edward felt his response in his pants.

"Um, yes, come in Ms Swan. Please take a seat and I will be with you shortly."

Edward motioned to the single wooden chair against the wall.

Bella sat down in the chair and looked around her with interest. Edward had put partitions up against the walls so that their toys were covered up. He had also hidden the large bed behind another screen. The room looked quite austere without the adornment of the various pieces of equipment.

Bella's eyes flickered to the 'Bella wall'. Her blush deepened as she took in the various photographs.

Edward had slipped behind one of the screens. Bella could see the top of his head as he moved around.

Finally he came back into the tiny waiting area.

"Miss Swan, please go into the examination room and take off your clothes and put on the patient gown." Edward's voice was polite and impersonal and his eyes gave nothing away.

Bella could feel her body buzzing in anticipation! Edward was so good at this! She almost flew into the cubicle.

True to form, Edward had an old fashioned hospital gown lying on the small bed which had been covered with a brush cotton cover.

Bella slipped off her shoes, blouse and skirt and put the hospital gown on backwards so that the ties were now in the front.

She sat on the side of the bed with her head down. She was finally getting what she wanted but suddenly it didn't feel right. She felt bad that she had behaved selfishly. She knew how difficult it had been for Edward to relinquish control over to her for the entire weekend, and yet he hadn't moaned about it, but Bella had! She looked around and saw the careful detail of what he had put out to for her pleasure and enjoyment. She had been selfish and childish.

_Not good traits in a submissive at all! This is not what I want anymore. I want to please my Master even though he has not collared me; I am still his submissive and should treat him with respect – AT ALL TIMES! This is not respecting Master, and even though I'm not collared, I want to please him!_

She knew that Rosalie, Alice and Kate for that matter were not shy in conveying their desire to their partners, but there was a difference between telling your partner what you wanted in a mature and reasonable way, and trying to manipulate that into doing what you wanted.

Bella realized that she would feel horrified if Edward did this to her!

She dropped her head onto her chest as she felt her eyes prick sharply, just like her conscious.

_Fuck! _

Bella knew that she had to confess and suffer the consequences. She knew that they would be swift and many. And sore.

Bella quickly got off the small table and she took the gown off. She put her skirt on and was reaching for her blouse when Edward walked into the 'room'. His eyebrows lifted, but inwardly he was smirking.

He could see the guilt rolling off Bella's entire demeanor in waves! Her shoulders and head were slumped, she was biting her lip furiously and her fingers were fluttering over the blouse that she held in her hands like butterflies on crack!

"You are not undressed yet?" He said.

Bella's head shot up to meet his polite stare. Bella's eyes were wide.

"I can't do this" Bella said as her cheeks flamed.

Edward crossed his arms over his broad chest and Bella swallowed when he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry? What do you mean? Have you changed your mind?" He asked innocently.

"YES! Yes, I've changed my mind! I'm sorry, Edward, I tried to… I tried to…" Bella stared at him as she searched for the right expression.

Edward held up a hand to her. "Stop, please just stop. Why don't you get dressed?" He said quietly.

Edward began packing away all the equipment, without saying a word to Bella.

Once he had moved the screens and toys Edward took a seat on one of the armchairs. He sat quietly, waiting.

Bella was the first to crack.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly after fighting back guilty tears.

"Edw…." Bella began but Edward's eyebrows shot up as he cast a stern stare at her.

"I don't want you to explain anything to me right now. I know why you did it, Bella. I'm just confused as to why you thought that you had to manipulate me into agreeing to play with you so that I would take control. All you had to do was to ask. The worst that could have happened was that I said 'no'." Bella was even more upset by the logical and calm sounding voice than if he had ranted and raved at her.

He walked over to where her robe was behind the door and he passed it to her.

"I will see you downstairs." He said without looking at her.

Bella tied her robe. She felt horrible. Foolish. Ashamed. Furious with herself!

_What the fuck had she been thinking? _ And now she had ruined all the great progress that they had made in the past week!

She didn't even want to look at the clothes that she had worn, as she tucked the blouse under her arm and quickly made her way downstairs to their bedroom. She threw her clothes into the back of her closet and quickly pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a black long sleeve t-shirt.

She brushed her hair out and tied it up into a pony tail before she scrubbed her face free of the pink makeup that she had put on.

_What an idiot!_

Bella made her way downstairs quietly. Edward was in the kitchen. He had sliced the small leg of lamb and was busy dishing up the roasted vegetables that Bella had prepared. Bella turned to see that there was a garden salad with salad plates on the table, which Edward had set. The bottle of red wine had been opened and Edward had lit the white candles in the candelabra that sat in the centre of the dining room table.

Soft instrumental music played on the iPod.

Bella didn't know what to do with herself! She felt uncomfortable and out of sorts and so she made her way into the dining room and sat down at the table.

Edward placed Bella's plate in front of her and took his seat.

"Would you like some wine?" He asked. Bella looked up, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead he looked as if he was reading the wine label.

Bella bit back a sigh. "Yes, please" she said.

Edward poured them each a glass of wine.

Bella took a big sip. Kate's words from the day before played in her head.

Edward began to eat. He wasn't ignoring Bella; he just honestly had nothing to say to her that wouldn't end up in a huge argument.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Bella pushed her food around her plate. Finally she sighed and put her cutlery down. After taking another rather large sip of wine she put her hand out and touched Edward's.

His inscrutable gaze met her meek one.

"I'm really sorry. There is no excuse at all. I planned this from Friday evening. Well not all of the details, but I was upset and I was being really selfish and I didn't want anything to interrupt our weekend. So I devised this ridiculous plan that if I asked you to play, it wasn't outright deceptive, but it was forcing you into a role where you would take the reins, so to speak…." Bella bravely kept her eyes on Edward as she spoke.

Her voice was thin and strained from nerves, but she was determined to keep going.

Edward's mouth curved into a slight smile, "when did your conscious get the better of you?"

Bella was blushing with shame and biting her lip, "well, it kept coming and going, and then I saw you and… well, you looked so fucking hot that I thought I could go along with it but then when I got undressed, and I saw what you had done for me, I knew that I couldn't do it. I would rather take my punishment…" Bella swallowed, "no matter how painful it is, I know that I did something wrong and I am prepared to pay for it. It was childish and stupid and I'm really sorry." Bella ended her speech in a rush of words, before she picked up her wine glass and took another large gulp.

Her worried eyes didn't leave Edward's gaze.

Edward's eyes softened and he smiled as he motioned towards her plate, "come on eat – the food is delicious and you need to keep your stamina up." He said before he picked up his knife and fork and began eating.

Bella frowned slightly, _why wasn't he saying anything?_ She put her head down and began to eat.

After a few moments, the atmosphere lightened when Edward began talking to Bella about their schedule for the remainder of the month as well as the upcoming dinner with his parents and the Summit Awards dinner.

"Aro will also be there, with his wife, Lucia. I promise you, Alice has done this a million times and she will guide you if I have to step away from the table, okay?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me; I just don't want to embarrass you."

Edward reached out and gently stroked her cheek, "you may drive me crazy, and make me mad, and even make me want to pull out my hair in frustration, but you will never, ever embarrass me, Baby. I will always be proud to walk beside you; please don't ever forget that, okay?"

Bella nodded and smiled.

They finished eating and Bella took their dishes to the kitchen as Edward packed away the leftovers.

Once the kitchen was tidy, Bella made them each a large mug of hot chocolate and they went to sit in the den.

Edward had lit the fire and the room was warm and cozy as Bella had only turned on a couple of corner lamps.

They sat on the sofa that faced the fireplace. Bella sat with her legs crossed in front of her, facing Edward.

Edward smiled, "so, this is a different kind of weekend, hey?"

Bella grimaced, "yeah…"

"Oh, come on, Bella, it wasn't so bad..."

Bella rolled her eyes, "no, it wasn't so bad, but I just screwed up big time!"

Edward shook his head, "stop beating yourself up about it! So what? You fucked up! Well I did as well when I made my stupid comment in the gym! We are human and we fuck up and we need to stop overanalyzing every little thing that we do! Sometimes people make mistakes and part of being in a relationship is that you say sorry and move on! So, can we move on, Bella?"

Bella launched herself into his arms before he had stopped speaking. She dropped wet kisses all over his face, jaw and neck.

"Thank you!" Kiss "Thank you!" Kiss, kiss, "Thank you!" Kiss, giggle, kiss.

Edward's arms went around Bella and they rocked back and forwards for a few moments, just reveling in each other's feel and smell.

"I love you, E" Bella said into the crook of Edward's neck.

"I love you, my Love" Edward said as he dropped tiny kisses in the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Bella pulled back in Edward's arms, so that she could straddle his thighs. She put her legs around his hips; she smiled as she felt his semi hard bulge brush up against her core.

Edward smiled and shook his head at her, "we still have something else to discuss though, and that is important." Edward leaned across and kissed Bella's soft lips.

Bella gave a small sigh and she moved off his lap. She stood up and picked up her mug of hot chocolate.

Edward watched her carefully; he could see that she was nervous as she faced him. Edward patted the seat next to him and Bella reluctantly sat down.

Edward watched as Bella's fingers touched her throat and he realized that she was subconsciously looking for her collar. She put her hands in her lap and her fingers automatically began twisting her infinity bracelet on her wrist.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward took a deep breath, "Bella, I'm sorry that I was angry with you this morning, but this is not something that you should hide from me – ever. If you vomit or don't eat for whatever reason, Baby, you need to tell me. And I'm not saying that to be controlling or an asshole, either, but you need to understand the importance of what I have to say, okay?"

Bella relaxed slightly as Edward was calm and he made sure to keep his voice neutral.

Bella nodded, "okay…"

"What if we had been in the playroom and you fainted while you were tied up or in suspension or the swing? What then? You could get seriously injured; Bella and I would blame myself for being a negligent Dom! You cannot take such liberties with your health. Now I am fully aware that you are not collared, believe me! Your body belongs to me, Isabella. That is not just a weekend arrangement. I am responsible for it 24/7 and I have to know if you are ill, or stressed or anything that may or may not affect what we do inside of the playroom."

Edward took Bella's hand in his, "do you realize that some of what we do, can be dangerous? Yes, we take precautions and one of those precautions is making sure that both you and I are physically at our best."

"I know…" Bella whispered. Her eyes had fallen to her lap where Edward had once again covered her nervous fingers with his hand.

"Isabella, please look at me." Edward said with quiet authority.

Bella hesitantly looked into his green eyes.

"Please explain why you didn't tell me. I need to understand the reasoning behind your omission. I don't think that it was an impulsive decision on your part, you normally think things through before you act." Edward made sure that that he kept gently caressing her small hand.

Bella's fingers tightened on his as she answered. "I really wanted to tell you, but I knew that you were under strain and I didn't want to add to that…" Bella's voice tapered off as she watched Edward's mouth tighten imperceptibly.

"Go on" he said grimly.

"We were both tense from waiting for the cops to finish their report… you have enough on your plate! What with filming coming up and with all the negative publicity and… oh fuck, Edward! Look, I forgot about it and then I remembered yesterday and… I am so sorry, Edward. I never thought about it, and I wasn't deliberately trying to hide this from you…." Bella gave a shrug.

Edward looked at her for a moment before he tucked a strand of hair that had fallen free of her ponytail behind her ear and sighed.

"I accept your apology. Let's let it go. Would you like to watch a movie?" Edward didn't wait for an answer, but he turned the flat screen on and began to channel surf.

Bella sat back as she finished her drink. Something was wrong. It didn't feel as if Edward had let it go. She didn't feel as if they were okay. Bella turned to look at him. He looked… sad. Perhaps disappointed was the correct word. He looked disappointed somehow. He was flicking through channels as he absently nibbled on the tip of his thumbnail.

Edward never nibbled on his nails. There was a small frown between his eyes as if he was concentrating intently on the screen, but when Bella looked, Edward was tuned into Infomercials.

Bella sat next to Edward for the next two hours. Every now and again she would make a comment and she tried to draw him out, but his answers were monosyllabic at best. He wasn't rude or anything, but after a while Bell fell silent.

Bella cleaned up the kitchen when the movie ended. She didn't even know what had been on. She knew that she had really fucked up; she just couldn't understand why she still had this unresolved feeling.

Edward took a shower when they reached their room and he didn't invite Bella to join him. Bella went into her 'subs' room and fetched her journal. She hadn't kept a close record over the past couple of days, but true to her word she had listed her high and low moment of each day.

Bella went back into the master suite and undressed. She put on a white sleep shirt and brushed her teeth. Bella couldn't help but look at Edward's back as he ran his hands over his body with the soapy sponge.

She hurried out of the bathroom, not wanting to get caught and climbed into bed.

Bella noticed when Edward walked out of the dressing room that he was wearing a wife beater with his sleep pants.

She was sure that there was something wrong. He never slept with a top on unless it was freezing cold, which with the climate control in the house, it never was!

Edward got into bed and gave Bella an absentminded half smile before he turned his bedside light on. He lay against his pillows and he picked up his script and note book.

Bella opened her journal. Her pen hovered over the blank page as she chewed her lip.

_Journal entry # 9 of 2010_

_I sometimes wonder what the fuck I'm doing. It's like just when I think I have got something right, I screw things up again and then we are back to square one again! I am so sick of it. I want to get it right! I WANT TO DO IT CORRECTLY NOW! I really messed things up. I puked last week and didn't tell Master and I also didn't eat the day before and fainted and then I didn't eat the day that I got sick and I didn't tell Master. _

_But he found out. I wasn't going to hide it from him, but I just think that he has more important things to worry about than my fucking eating habits! And whether or not I've got butterflies the size of bats in my stomach._

_Master is my boyfriend and my Dom, not my kindergarten teacher! Sometimes I feel like I will never learn. I know that he is still upset with me, even though he has said that he has forgiven me. I feel horrible. Like a prize asshole! And then I tried to 'top' him today. I know that it was a stupid plan, but I was angry that he had 'switched' on me this weekend. I was selfish and so wrong. I want him to punish me, but he won't and that is the worst punishment of all…_

_**High point: Waking up in Edward's arms**_

_**Low point: Knowing that I've disappointed my Master**_

Bella's eyes looked over to where Edward lay. His eyes were staring out of the window into the darkness. In the distance, he could see the lights from the Bay.

Bella put her journal on her nightstand, just in case Edward wanted to read it and she switched off her light. She automatically turned towards Edward, her hand snaked across the small distance between them and she gently rubbed her fingers over the soft hair of his happy trail. Bella's fingertips pushed under the waistband of Edward's pants and Bella was shocked when she felt Edward flinch slightly.

Bella sat up in the semi darkness, "Edward, what's wrong? Please talk to me…" she whispered.

Edward rubbed his forearm over his eyes and he sighed as he turned to face her. Bella saw that his eyes were dark but dull.

Sad.

"Let's just go to sleep, okay? I know that you probably won't understand but you hurt me, Baby. I love you so much but I need some time to let this entire weekend just sink in. Maybe I need to get some perspective, I just need some time." He said quietly.

Bella bit her lip hard to stop herself from crying. She nodded and leaned down to kiss the corner of Edward's mouth. She was glad that he turned slightly to meet her lips and he captured them in a tender kiss.

"Goodnight, Love." He said.

Bella tried to smile, but it was forced and strained. "Night, Edward." She whispered.

Edward switched off his light and turned onto his stomach and rested his head on his arm as he closed his eyes.

He tried to relax and let sleep take him, but he was acutely aware of Bella as she turned onto her side away from him.

Bella's whole body was stiff as a board and she tried to even out her breathing as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

She knew that she had caused the rift between them. Twelve inches had never seemed so great a distance before.

Long after Edward's breathing had evened out; Bella lay in bed staring up at the shadows on the ceiling.

She felt as if she and Edward were walking to two different tunes… and a terrible thought crept into her head that made her slide out of bed, pick up her journal and quietly make her way downstairs.

_Was she too much like Renee? Was she always going to sabotage the chance that she had at happiness? NO! I can't live without him…_

In the small hours of the morning, Renee's words came back to haunt Bella as she sipped chamomile tea in an attempt to calm down.

"…_one day you are going to end up…"_ Alone. That's what Renee was going to say. _One day you are going to end up alone._

No.

Bella opened her journal. She looked over the past entries and she read over the comments and entries that her Master had taken the time to put there in his beautiful cursive handwriting.

_Part 2 of Journal Entry # 9 2010 – 2.45am_

_I am not like Renee! I'm not! I WANT to make this right. I want to work at this relationship. Unlike Renee I know that Master is my soul mate and that I am supposed to be with him, and I am prepared to do whatever it takes to do that. I want him to be proud of me like he was at the party. I want to see him happy. I'm so so sorry that I hid this from him. It comes down to honesty and truth and I had promised myself and him that I would be honest with him. _

_One step forward and ten steps back… I wish that he would just punish me! __**Grow up Isabella!**_

Eventually Bella stopped crying and feeling so sorry for herself. She made her way upstairs and snuck into the bathroom where she quietly washed her face and drank a large glass of water.

She slipped into bed, careful not to touch Edward. She turned her wet pillow over and put her head down.

In spite of the dull ache in her chest, Bella felt herself growing sleepy as she listened to the feint sound of Edward's breathing.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Monday morning came too soon.

_Nooooo!_ Was Bella's first thought as she felt jostling next to her, indicating that Edward was getting up.

She was so tired. Her body felt stiff and sore from lying curled up in a ball on the very edge of the mattress.

Bella rolled over and she watched Edward heading into the bathroom.

She grumbled to herself but then she remembered what had happened the night before and she was instantly awake.

She needed to convince Edward of her sincere desire to change. She wanted to change and she needed him to believe her!

Bella got out of bed and she quickly used her bathroom in the subs room. She was pulling on her sneakers as Edward walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning Love." He said and he crossed over to kiss her on her cheek and mouth. As his arms slid around her, Bella bit back a sob of relief. God! It felt so good to have him hold her!

Edward felt Bella's anguish.

_He had listened to the sounds of her quiet sobs the night before. He had been about to reach for her when she had gone downstairs._

_He was torn between going to her and allowing her the space to think things through for herself. In the end, he had practiced diplomacy and had given her space. When she had crept into bed a couple of hours later, Edward had felt proud of himself that he hadn't tried to 'fix' her. Perhaps Paul had been correct, some things needed to happen…_

Edward kissed Bella's forehead and he hugged her tightly. "Are you ready to work out?" He asked, choosing to ignore the sluggish set of Bella's shoulders and the slight pout to her lips.

"I am. I just need to finish up here and then I'm going down. Are you working out now?" She asked and she couldn't help but hear the eagerness in her voice.

"No, I'll hit the gym later, I've got an early morning conference call with Garrett. Will you put some coffee on, please?"

Bella nodded, "of course."

Edward got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt before he headed downstairs to his study.

Bella twisted her hair into a messy knot onto of her head and she put on the coffee pot before she proceeded to the gym.

After her warm up, Bella made her way upstairs and poured Edward a mug of coffee. On impulse she put two muffins on a plate and added some sliced fruit in a bowl. She carried the small meal to his study.

Edward was on the speaker phone and he looked up as she stood at his doorway.

He motioned for her to enter and Bella blushed slightly as she thought of how she had crawled across this floor to him the previous week.

Edward smiled his thanks at her and he pulled her down to place a steal a kiss.

Bella was beaming as she virtually skipped down the stairs to continue her workout.

_I'm pathetic! One kiss and I'm grinning like a moron!_

Bella didn't stop smiling all through her workout.

After her shower, she dressed in a pair of black trousers, a light blue blouse that she teamed with a black crossover jersey and a pair of black ballet pumps.

She blow-dried her hair straight and applied a light dusting of makeup. She normally didn't take such care, but Alice was due to arrive shortly and Bella wanted to cover up the dark shadows under her eyes. She loved Alice, but Bella knew that Alice's advice wasn't always the best.

Bella greeted Maggie who was busy supervising the contract cleaning staff. Bella made a continental breakfast, which consisted of warm croissants, scrambled eggs with grated cheese, an assortment of jelly and fruit on the table, together with a bowl of muesli and yoghurt. Bella went to call Edward, but she found that he was on the phone again. She walked back into the kitchen and she put Edward's breakfast on a tray, together with juice and a fresh mug of coffee.

Bella walked into the study and put the tray at the end of Edward's desk.

He smiled his thanks and winked at her. Bella's heart gave a jolt. She felt her cheeks grow hot and she rolled her eyes at him as he grinned.

Just then the gate phone rang and Bella closed Edward's door before she answered the phone. Kate had arrived and Bella opened the front door and waited for Kate to park her car and run to the door in the light, but steady rain.

"Good morning Bella! What a miserable day, right?" Kate took off her raincoat and Bella hung it up in the mudroom off the entrance hall. They decided to wait for Alice in the kitchen and sat nursing their hot mugs of coffee.

Kate looked at Bella as she sat down.

"What's the matter?" She asked Bella gently.

Bella shrugged, sighed and put her mug down. She put her face into her hands, "oh Kate! I fucked up so badly! I didn't tell Edward something last week, that is really important and then he overheard me tell Carlisle, but I only told him because he asked the question. Then I tried to get him to play, but I couldn't go through with it. We spoke about this and the other thing and he says that he forgives me, but he won't punish me and I deserve it! And I really need to change! I want to change, Kate! I want my Master to trust me! I want him to believe me and I'm afraid that he is going to stop doing that if I can't get my shit together!" Bella eventually had to stop talking to take a breath and when she did Kate was ready for her.

She smacked the top of the table, which made Bella jump. She looked up startled and was surprised that Kate was glaring at her.

"Bella… shut up for a minute and listen to me. I don't know yet what you did, and we can talk about it when Alice leaves, but I cannot believe that you actually almost went through with your silly plan! What in God's name were you thinking, Bella? You can play all you like on your own time, but you don't do it by trying to manipulate your partner!" Katy was angry, her blue eyes flashed at Bella.

Bella opened and closed her mouth a few times but decided to say nothing. There was nothing to say. Kate was right.

Alice came waltzing through the front door, with Reggie in tow, moaning as he carried clothes bags over one arm and shoe boxes under the other.

Alice greeted Bella and Kate and went to say hello to Edward.

The girls went upstairs so that Bella could try on the three dresses that Alice had found for her.

"This isn't a formal dinner, Bella, so we don't have to go all 'Academy Awards'. Short is great, and you've got wonderfully long legs so, I thought you could go for one of these.

The first dress that Bella tried on, she took off almost as quickly. It was black with no back. Really, there was no back, and Bella reminded Alice that it was winter, even in Los Angeles.

The second dress was rejected because it was made up of what seemed like miles of netting and froth! Bella glared at Alice. "Why didn't you just give me the dress that you really picked out for me first and you could have saved me the trouble?" She moaned and Alice laughed her tinkering lilt.

"Okay, I'm sorry, try it on, Bella – you are going to love it".

It was a dark blue short dress that was covered in sequins. It had long sleeves and the front and back was deep V-neck, but not too revealing. It fitted Bella like a glove and she had to admit that she looked and felt good. Alice had teamed it with five inch Jimmy Choos that even Bella had to admit looked great and felt comfortable.

"I think that you should curl your hair and we can always put it up if you like. You must wear the diamond earrings that Edward gave you for Christmas. So, do you like it?" Bella smiled at Alice in the mirror.

"Thank you Ali, it's perfect." Bella said but Alice could see that something was wrong with her friend.

"What's wrong Twister?" She asked as Bella quickly changed and hung the dress up in the closet.

"Bella's playtime – that's what happened Alice! You were not much help either on Saturday. Why didn't you tell her not to do it?" Kate snapped.

Alice's eyes went round. It was rear that Kate ever got angry.

"I told her to get Edward's permission first!" Alice tried to defend herself, but Kate was shaking her head.

"You know what? That's it! Bella get your journal, Alice you need to leave and I will speak to you later!" Kate said and neither Bella nor Alice thought to protest. They said goodbye to each other and Bella hurried to get her journal.

Kate led the way downstairs. She stopped in the kitchen and asked Maggie to bring them a cup of tea in the den.

Once she and Bella were seated with the doors closed Kate held her hand out for the book. Bella gave it to her and went to get the tray of tea and cookies that Maggie had made.

Bella poured them each a cup and began to nibble on a cookie as she waited for Kate to finish reading her journal entries.

Kate read the last page and put the journal down. She said nothing as she picked up her cup and added milk and sugar.

Finally she raised her eyes and met Bella's worried gaze. "Isabella, I'm going to explain something to you. Once I have explained it to you, you are never going to do this again, and if you do, I will personally oversee your punishment – and you will think that all punishments that have gone before were a walk in the park!"

Bella didn't move.

Kate shook her head and began, "a submissive, a serious submissive lives by the rules of her Dom. _His_ rules are important and keeping those rules takes precedence over everything that she wants, thinks or her own personal ideas. _His_ thoughts are important! _His_ desires are what fuel her desires_! His_ pleasure is what gives her pleasure. Your rules state that you are to eat properly, look after your physical, emotional and spiritual wellbeing! You are to take responsibility to keep your Dom informed of any and all illnesses or occurrences that deviates from that. If you are having a bad day_, tell your Master_. If you are upset, _tell your Master_. If you feel sick, _tell your Master_, because accidents happen in the playroom, even when you are prepared, so imagine what Edward would go through if something happened to you and he wasn't prepared for it! Do you really want to put that on him?" Kate's voice was harsh with emotion and her eyes were like ice.

Bella shook her head as she clasped her hands together. _I didn't think… I didn't realize… I know how I would feel if I hurt him…_

Kate was being deliberately severe – she cared about Bella and Edward too much to see them spiral into a destructive relationship, which she had seen happen too many times when one or both parties became selfish in a D/s relationship.

She took a breath and continued; "you can't wait until you have received thirty or forty spankings or canings and you faint before you tell your master that _you didn't eat lunch_! Bella, Edward wants to care for you, but you are making it very difficult for him. He is disappointed and frustrated because he doesn't know what's going on in your head! Get serious about this, Isabella or stop."

Bella gasped as Kate's last words sank in. She wiped away the tears that had fallen as Kate spoke.

Kate's face softened as she looked at the younger woman. "I know that you have had a lot to deal with in the past couple of weeks. Being a submissive doesn't mean that you will lose who you are, Bella. _It is who you are!_ Everything that your Master does, he does with you in mind. Stop trying to protect him! Stop trying to think for him. Be open. Discuss things with him. Ask for his opinion and his help. That's why you have Mondays to Thursday nights. So that when Friday comes around, both you and he are prepared for the weekend and there are very few misunderstandings, because you both know where you stand. Let him lead you! Let him guide you!"

Kate reached over and pulled Bella into her arms. "_Edward loves you_, Bella and you are _not_ your deplorable birth mother. You are loving and sweet and you are everything that Edward needs or wants. He isn't going to leave you, and you don't have to protect him from anything or anyone. Bella, one of your strongest personality traits which ironically are also the cause of some of your worst moments is that you are so bloody stubborn!" Bella looked at Kate in shock.

Kate nodded and smiled at her. "It's true! You need to harness your stubborn streak and apply it to being a submissive."

Bella frowned, "how the hell do I do that?" She asked as she scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Well, you need to not lose sight of what your primary goal is and you need to use it to override your other feelings, you know when you feel like being defiant, or a brat, you need to pull that stubbornness out and stop yourself from making poor choices. Remember what we said when we spoke about poor choices?" Kate asked.

Bella nodded, but when she saw that Kate was waiting for an answer, she answered, "yes, I do. When I choose to disobey or not to do or speak out when I should, I am basically writing my own punishment and chastisement."

She looked at Kate for a moment as the words sank in.

Bella sat back, "okay. You're so right. I need to do this and do it properly. I don't want to stop. _I am a submissive. I am Edward's submissive._ What do I do now?" Bella asked.

Kate shook her head, "what do you think that you should do?"

Bella bit her lip. "I'm going to ask Edward if we can have a session on Wednesday night and before we do, I'm going to tell him about how I feel that I _need_ to be punished for what I've done."

When she looked up, Kate was smiling, "good girl! Now let's talk about homework. I would like you to sit down and write _yourself_ a set of rules and include your yellow and red limits."

"But I have a set of rules…" Bella began but Kate shook her head once more.

"I think that Edward has been far too lenient for too long. I am going to have a word with him before I leave. You are not the 'newbie' that you were four months ago. If you want to grow, you need to be set a comprehensive set of rules and goals. Now that might take away some of your 'freedom' but right now, I don't think that is such a bad thing. So I want you to sit down and think about what rules you think should be in place for a submissive. Not necessarily yourself, just a submissive. Don't think about your rules – start with a blank sheet of paper and let's see how far you get. When it comes to your green, yellow and red limits, I want you to be completely honest with what you would like to try, what frightens you, what excites you. It can be as long or as short as you want it to be, but be honest! Take your time and we can look at it when you are ready. You can discuss it with Edward; in fact you should – ask him questions – tell him what you are afraid of, but keep talking to him!"

Bella let out a long breath that she had been holding it was going to be okay.

"How long does it take before I stop making these horrible mistakes?" Bella asked forlornly.

Kate laughed, "well, I have good news and bad news for you Bella: The good news is that you can begin to correct your mistakes from this moment. Yes, it takes time, but if you are as diligent as you have been, then you learn as you grow. Putting your Master's pleasure before your own is the first thing you need to practice. Set aside your needs. Make sure that his are met and let him take care of yours! Now the bad news is that you are never going to get it all right. I received punishment from my Master last week. We add to my rules twice a year. They get more challenging and I broke one of my Master's rules, twice and I was punished, but it's a learning curve."

"Wow, Kate, I didn't think that it was possible for you to screw up." Bella said.

Kate laughed again, "oh my sweet friend, you have no idea! Garrett and I have our fair share of issues. Bella, I think that it's time that we had one of our 'round table' meetings again. Like when you and Edward had that argument and we all met at Jaspers?" Bella nodded.

"Well, I think that we need one of those again." Kate's face changed and Bella saw that she looked angry, "and I know that Miss Alice Cullen will definitely benefit from one of those!"

Bella frowned; she was ready to quickly come to Alice's defense, "Why would you say that? Ali is…"

"Alice is getting too big for her britches if you ask me! Bella, Alice trained with Garrett and I for a year before she subbed with anyone and then it was Jasper. She seems to have forgotten some of the lessons that she learned and she is not being a good role model for you, right now. Trust me on this… showing up at munches without your Doms permission; encouraging a 'newbie' to defy her Dom. Encouraging behavior that you know will end up in tears – that is _not_ good role model. I know that you and Alice share a close bond, and that is great, I'm glad that you have a sister and a friend; but Alice needs to behave in a way that demonstrates her training as a submissive as well, do you understand?" Bella could see that Kate wasn't being malicious and that she was speaking from her heart.

"I understand, Kate." Bella said.

Kate reached over and patted Bella's knee. "Good. Now, I am going to have a word with your man and then I'm off to speak to Alice. We will talk soon, okay? And if I don't speak to you before tomorrow, have a fantastic time. You are going to look amazing!"

They stood up and Bella hugged Kate tightly, "thanks Kate, I don't know where I would be without your guidance."

"Oh Honey, you will be just fine. In fact, I think that you have the makings of being a wonderful submissive and in time, you will be an even better mentor than I am." Kate said.

Bella laughed at that, "oh my Kate! I can't imagine ever being able to teach someone else what to do!"

Bella walked Kate to Edward's study. He was off the phone at last and smiled as he watched the two women walk in.

"Hey Love, are you finished being primped by my sister?" He asked as he got up and walked over to Bella.

She nodded as he slipped a hand around her neck and kissed her softly.

"Um, yes. We are all set. How was your conference call?" Bella asked reviling in the feeling of Edward's body so close to hers.

Edward grinned at them, "it was good. Garrett doesn't sleep when he's away from Kate so he's on the ball early!"

Kate smiled, "he's been gone for three days! I miss him too. Luckily I have 'the children' to keep me company." She said, talking about their Huskies.

She looked up at Edward, "can I speak with you for a moment?"

Edward nodded and looked between Bella and Kate, "is everything okay?" He asked, directing his question to Bella.

She put her hand up to cup his face in her hand so that he looked at her, "everything is going to be just fine, I promise. Can we talk afterwards? I'm going to work in the studio; I want to develop those photographs that I took last week. Find me when you are free?"

Edward nodded.

Bella said goodbye to Kate and she went upstairs to change into an old pair of jeans and an equally old t-shirt and sweatshirt. She pulled her hair up into a French twist to keep it out of her face and after fetching herself a protein bar and a glass of fruit juice, Bella made her way to her studio.

She paused at the top of the stairs and stared at the door to the playroom. She stepped over to the door and put her hand up to touch the cool wood. Bella always felt a pull to the room, but this time she felt it even more. Bella opened the door and stepped inside. She didn't turn the lights on, but moved over to the large windows and pulled up a couple of the blinds.

She loved this room. Just being inside it made her feel more submissive. She knew that at times it was the surge of adrenaline but at other times, like now, just being in the room that her Master had painstakingly built and added to made her feel close to him.

Bella quickly went into the bathroom and pulled out the cleaning basket. She began to clean the bathroom, scrubbing the tub, washing down the shower; cleaning out the bidet and toilet and finally mopping the floor.

Bella moved into the playroom, where she remade the bed with fresh linen and plumped up the cushions. It had been so long since they had spent any length of time in the room that she dusted and cleaned the floors. She trimmed the wicks on the candles and polished the enormous mirrors in the playroom, before she wiped down the table and spanking bench.

As Bella ran her hands over the furniture, she felt moisture pool in the apex of her thighs. _Master touches me like this… _Bella thought as she trailed her fingers over the soft, cool leather.

Bella knew that sex wasn't all that their D/s relationship was, but when her Master exerted his will, when she witnessed the power that he had over her body… there was nothing else like it on earth.

Bella drew a shaky breath and gave her head a slight shake to clear it. She quickly wiped down the counters, and then she moved onto the various implements. Bella sat on the small rollaway stool that Edward sometimes used as she hummed to herself and cleaned the paddles, floggers and whips.

Bella felt herself getting more and more aroused as she gently polished the leather handles and wiped down the impact sections down with the disinfectant wipes.

When she switched the flogger that Edward had used on her the previous week, Bella bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

_She missed him! _

Bella put the flogger back on the rack and she moved to the riding crops – these were probably her favorites. Bella smiled as she polished the crops. She liked the color of the red one. Edward had called it '_oxblood_' when she had asked him.

Bella finished cleaning all the instruments and she gave a sad little sigh as she stood up and turned around only to gasp as she saw Edward sitting in one of the arm chairs with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Edward! You scared me!" Bella said as her thundering heart beat wildly.

Edward picked up a mug of coffee and held it out to her.

"Maggie brewed a fresh pot, and I thought that I would bring you some, so imagine my surprise when I see you in here, feeling up the toys…" Edward teased her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Bella blushed a bright shade of red as she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't 'feeling them up' …well not much anyway," she said as she smiled at him as she moved over and sat on the chair adjacent to his one. She thanked him quietly as she took her mug and held it between her fingers.

Bella looked at Edward over the top of her mug.

"You look better." She said.

Edward nodded. "I feel better… now that I've had a word with Kate. Now, you wanted to talk to me… let's talk."

Bella nodded, "did Kate happen to mention what I wanted to talk with you about?" She asked.

Edward shook his head, "not at all…" he smiled at her encouragingly.

Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, there are a few things I need to say. First of all, I really am sorry that I didn't tell you last week. I didn't… I didn't really sleep well last night. I sat up most of it thinking and I think that I've been trying to live two separate lives with you. One is when I wear your collar and the other is from Monday to Thursday. From Friday to Sunday, I'm Isabella, submissive of Master Edward, but the other times, I'm Bella, the snarky, bitch girlfriend."

Bella gave Edward a sad smile, "when I spoke to Kate this morning, I realized that I can't' be two different people any longer! If I am going to serve you with true dedication and submission, then I have to be true to whom I am. I am a submissive! I have always been a submissive and I always will be one. I won't ever have another Master but you, but my nature is always going to be that of a submissive. And from now on, I am going to embrace my true nature."

Bella put her mug down and in the next instant she was on her knees in front of Edward. She rested her forearms on his knees, so that she was almost at the same level as he. She stared into his eyes as she spoke again.

"I don't think that I will ever want to have a 24/7 Master/slave relationship, but I am done trying to exert my will over yours. I love serving you, Sir. Nothing brings me greater joy than to please you. My independence was born out of necessity when I was a child. I don't need to fight every step of the way any longer. You respect me, and honor me every time we are together, in here or in the kitchen or the den."

Bella bent her head for a moment and Edward couldn't help pulling out her hair grips and running his fingers through the loose tresses.

Edward tipped her face up to his. "I am so proud of you, Isabella." He said and Bella was surprised that he meant what he said.

"Why?" She asked as she licked her lips.

"You have grown so much, since we began this journey. I love watching you finding your feet, or your wings, Baby. You are beginning to dig past all the bullshit that society puts on us and you are finding out who you are, and I am proud of you." Edward said as he caressed her jaw.

Bella smiled and leaned into his palm. She rubbed herself against his hand like a kitten.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Did Kate tell you about my homework assignment?" She asked.

"She did. Don't worry I have the same one! Do you think you can finish by Wednesday?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes. Definitely. Why?"

"Well, we have a busy week, but I thought that if we can swap rules on Wednesday, that would give us time to read them over and we can compare them before I collar you on Friday, and then on Saturday or Sunday, we can compile a new, comprehensive list. Would you be happy with that?"

Bell nodded. "That sounds perfect."

Edward nodded and kissed her upturned lips. The temptation was just too damn strong. He moved to stand up, but Bella held his hands.

"There's something else… and please don't think that I am trying to manipulate you or coerce you into anything, but I wanted to ask you, Sir, if we could have a session on Wednesday night?"

Bella bit her lip hard as she watched Edward first narrow his gaze at her as if searching for answers to his unasked questions. His face cleared and he nodded. "Okay, Isabella. Wednesday night. After dinner in here, 7.30 p.m. – sharp! We will meet and swap notes before and during dinner, alright?"

Bella couldn't help her relieved smile. But then she realized that she had to ask one more thing.

"I… I know that you said that you have forgiven me for last week, but I want to ask you if you intend to punish me?" She asked quietly.

Edward's eyebrows shot up – he hadn't been expecting that question. "It's in the past, why would I punish you?"

Bella shifted around, but she grew still when Edward's hand touched her shoulder in a silent sign. _Sit still!_

Bella obeyed without giving it much thought. She looked up at him again. "It's not in the past for me, Sir! I can't stop thinking about how I let you down and what could have happened or what might happen if I do that again!"

Bella settled into a perfect submissive pose with her feet together, knees apart and her hands in her lap. Her head was down and Edward could hear her breathing heavily.

He automatically sat up straighter and his voice was the dark velvet one that Bella instantly recognized as her Master's when he spoke.

"Look at me, Isabella." Bella looked up immediately. Edward could see that her eyelashes were wet from unshed tears.

"What do you need, my submissive?" He asked and they both thought back to the previous week when he had shouted those words at her. Now he was calm and quiet.

"Sir, please, will you punish me? I need to be punished so that I can let this go. I know when you punish me that you also show me that you are letting my disobedience go and that you forgive me. Please?" Bella bit down on her lip to stop it from trembling as she stared into Edward's eyes.

Once again Edward searched Bella's face for answers or clues. It seemed that whatever he saw satisfied him for he stood up and looked down at her.

"If I punish you, it is going to be unpleasant and not in the slightest, erotic or pleasurable. Are you prepared for that?"

Bella licked her lips, "yes, Sir."

"If I do this, I will do it today. I'm not going to let this hang over us like some Sword of Damocles, are you happy with that?" He asked again, searching her eyes.

Bella didn't waiver, "whatever Sir wishes." She answered and bit her lip.

Edward nodded.

"Alright Isabella." Edward got up and walked over to one of the drawers. He opened it and pulled something out.

Bella watched him. He didn't say that she couldn't. He stood in front of her again. "Do you wish me to collar you, Isabella?" He asked and Bella's heart gave a jolt.

She nodded. Edward noticed the flags of bright color on her cheeks and the way that she licked her lips as she looked from his face to his hands where he held her black leather and titanium training color.

"I need to hear you." Edward clarified.

"Please Sir; I would be honored to wear your collar." Bella responded breathlessly.

Edward nodded. "Eyes down" he said and Bella quickly bowed her head.

Edward buckled her into the collar and tipped her chin up so that he could look into her chocolate brown eyes.

They were sparkling with happiness and joy. Edward knew that later on those same eyes would be shedding lots of tears and they would be red and swollen with suffering and pain. But for now, she was staring at him with complete adoration.

"Do you have something to say to me, Isabella?" He asked kindly.

"Thank you Master. What does Master wish me to do?" She asked.

"Carry on as you were. You may finish up in here and then you can work in your studio. We will eat in the dining room today at 1pm. Bring your journal to the table. You are to sleep this afternoon from 2 p.m. until 4 p.m. When you wake up you are to come and find me if I am not with you. Do you understand?" Edward asked. He was making sure that Bella understood that he was through playing games.

They were either in or out of the lifestyle, half way never worked for anyone.

"Yes, Master." Bella said. She was shocked at how aroused she was and she knew that Edward could also smell her juices when his eyes hardened as they looked at her.

"Isabella, there will be no release for you from now until Friday evening. If you break this rule, you will receive thirty swats with the paddle and you will not be allowed to climax for ten days. We will carry on like that until you control your release. You are not to masturbate or touch yourself with your bare fingers at all. I will wash your body until then. If I am not here, you will wait for me. I am not negotiable on this, Isabella." Edward's voice was hard.

Bella swallowed her protest and she nodded instead, "as you wish Master." She answered quietly as she pushed down the child inside her head throwing an all out tantrum… _Shut up!_

"I will see you at lunch time in the dining room, Isabella." Edward said and Bella quickly bent to kiss his bare feet, before he walked out of the playroom.

Bella put her forehead onto the hardwood floors as she let out a breath that she had been holding.

"I'm going to need a bigger journal," she said to herself and she quietly banged her head on the floor.

Edward stood against the closed door and grinned to himself. He was so incredibly proud of Bella! She had obviously had some sort of epiphany and Edward was just grateful that they had Kate and Garrett to mentor them through. He and Kate had spoken for some time. They had then placed a call to Garrett and after looking at their joint calendars, and after Jasper had been brought into the conference all, it was decided they the three couples would go on a BDSM couples retreat to the Damon's Lake house in the shores of Lake Tahoe in a couple of weeks' time.

Edward was going to talk to Bella about it but she had taken him by surprise with her asking for playtime and asking to be punished. Edward was beginning to realize that Bella was too self-sacrificing and seemed to have a screwed up self-preservation indicator. Edward made a mental note to speak to Paul about it in their couple's session.

Edward made his way downstairs and spent the rest of the morning taking care of business. Felix was nervous about their appearance the next evening and he was trying to convince Edward to do follow-up interviews. Edward refused because he needed time with Bella, now more than ever.

Bella meanwhile went into her dark room and developed the photographs that she had taken on the forest trail the previous week. She was happy with the results but she was finding that she preferred to take photographs of people.

Bella had set the alarm for 12.30 and she hurried down to the kitchen. Maggie had made hamburgers with sweet potato fries and salad for lunch. Belle quickly set their places at the dining room table and once everything was in its place, Bella used the downstairs bathroom to wash her hands and face. She didn't have time to do anything with her hair, and so she pulled it up into a messy bun.

Bella checked the dining room again and she put her journal next to Edward's place setting. Once she had poured the glasses of iced tea, she decided to seek Edward out.

Bella wasn't sure what to do because Maggie was still in the house and she didn't want to have to explain why she was kneeling at Edward's feet and calling him "Master".

Bella decided to knock on the door to the study and she waited. Edward opened the door and stood to one side indicating for her to enter. He closed the door and Bella immediately sank to her knees and kissed his foot.

Edward tapped Bella on the shoulder and she stood up. "Is lunch ready Isabella?" He asked as he tipped her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

In spite of the shadows under her eyes, Edward noticed that the sadness was gone from her face and she looked calm and peaceful.

"Lunch is ready Master, but I have a question." Bella said.

"Go on"

"I'm not sure how to behave with Maggie in the house, Sir. Do you want me to serve you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, you will serve me today. You will not kneel or kiss my feet or my hands, you will serve me first and then you will fetch your own lunch. You won't wait for permission to eat, but you are not to speak freely at the table. You are not to call me Master or Sir but you may only use my name if you have to. When lunch is finished I will give you permission to leave the table. You will clean up and then you will go upstairs and get undressed. I will give you something to sleep in and you will sleep in your bedroom this afternoon. Have I made myself clear?" Edward made sure that he maintained eye contact with Bella as he spoke to her.

"Yes Master, I understand." Bella answered.

Edward took hold of her hand and he walked to the dining room.

Bella served him and then she served herself. Lunch was quiet, with Edward doing most of the talking. Bella listened but was careful to keep her eyes lowered.

After Bella was finished eating, Edward nodded to her. "I will see you no later than 4 p.m."

Bella nodded and she cleaned up quickly and spoke to Maggie about what they had planned for dinner.

Maggie's workday finished at 3.30 each day, so Bella knew that she and Edward would have complete privacy.

When Bella got upstairs she saw that there was a wife beater and sleep shorts on her bed.

Bella undressed and once she had put on her sleep cloths she was careful to set the alarm on her phone and she climbed into the bed.

In spite of the day that she had, Bella fell asleep almost immediately.

Bella woke up feeling refreshed. Bella saw that she had twenty minutes before she needed to find Edward. She saw that Edward had left a note for her.

_**Isabella – **_

_**Put on the robe behind your door. Wear nothing underneath it.**_

_**I want your hair up in a ponytail.**_

_**Master Edward**_

Bella got undressed and slipped the cream satin robe on. She made her way into the bathroom and used the toilet and washed her hands and face. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail.

She checked the time and made her way downstairs. Edward wasn't in the study so Bella checked the den and music room, but he wasn't there either. She went upstairs and as she passed the master suite, she could see that it too was empty. Bella's stomach fluttered nervously as she walked up to the third floor. The playroom door was open and the lights were on.

"Come in Isabella."

Bella walked into the playroom Edward was wearing his old black jeans that hugged his hips loosely. Bella lowered her eyes and saw a cushion on the floor in front of him. She began to walk forward but Edward stopped her.

"Take off the robe"

Bella took it off and hung it on the hook next to the door.

She continued forward and knelt on the cushion. She put her hands behind her back and lowered her head.

"We know why you are here. Now, I have decided that your punishment will be swift and harsh. Crawl to the spanking bench and climb up."

Bella crawled over to the bench and she climbed up, not waiting before she put her feet in the rests and her arms above her head.

Edward bound her wrists and then her ankles. He knelt down next to the table and Bella hesitantly looked at him.

"I am doing this because you have asked me for it, Isabella. Are you sure this is what you want?" Bella watched as his expression softened momentarily.

"Thank you Master. This is what I need. I'm sorry that I hurt you Master." She said quietly.

Edward reached out and brushed a tear off her cheek.

"I know that you are, Little Girl. Let's not walked down this road again, okay?"

"Yes, Master."

Edward nodded.

"Good. Now. I have decided that you will receive five warm up spanks with my hand, ten spanks with the crop and fifteen with the paddle. You will count and you will thank me afterwards."

Bella didn't answer, but Edward watched her body tense slightly.

The punishment was indeed swift and painful. Bella had not realized that a riding crop could cause so much pain. To her credit, she counted out each stoke, sometimes gasping. Edward took a break and gave Bella water before he checked her back, ass and thighs to see if any of the marks would bruise. There were a couple of welts that would leave a mark for a few days. Edward stroked Bella's back and he felt her calm down. After a few moments he leaned down next to her ear.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master" she whispered.

Edward picked up the two-inch paddle that he had chosen. It required less arm muscle, but it gave a hard spank.

Edward brushed Bella's bottom lightly and then he began.

By the time that Edward put the paddle down; Bella's shoulders were shaking as she sobbed into her shoulder.

Edward untied her wrists and ankles. He knew that she was very sore. He had kept his spanks concentrated to her round ass and the tops of her thighs and Edward could feel the heat radiating off the red, raised skin.

Edward poured arnica oil into his hand and began to gently rub Bella's body down. He coaxed her to lower her arms to her sides and to stretch her legs out.

She moaned out in pain.

Once Edward was finished he left Bella to relax as he ran water into the bath.

When he came back Bella had stopped crying and she had dosed off.

"Come Isabella." Edward said as he lifted her into his arms.

Bella bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as Edward carried her.

She clutched Edward's shoulders instead and buried her face into his neck.

"Thank you, Master." She whispered.

"You are welcome, Isabella. You did so well. I am proud of you." He said.

Bella yelped out as she lowered herself into the bath. Edward didn't climb in with her, but instead he knelt on the floor next to her and he gently washed her body from head to toe.

When he was finished and Bella had relaxed, Bella climbed out of the tub and Edward took his time to dry her off. He didn't tease her but kept his touch light and impersonal.

When they were finished and Bella once again wore her robe Edward led her downstairs to the den.

Bella balked at first at the thought of sitting down but with a little prompting and some good-natured teasing from Edward, she finally sat down on the sofa. Her ass was tender, but Bella realized that the agonizing pain she had expected was actually a dull ache. More tender than painful.

The rest of the evening pasted quietly and when Edward took her collar off, Bella asked if she could show her appreciation by pleasing him with her mouth.

Edward came hard and fast as Bella swallowed all of his seed. She licked him clean and they fell into bed. They lay facing each other.

Edward lay on one hand as he tried to stroke her hair out of her face.

Bella watched as he looked at her. He seemed solemn suddenly.

"What is it, Edward?" She asked concerned.

His dark lashes hid the expression in his eyes as he looked at the glow of her skin. He shook his head slightly.

"Do you know that you become more beautiful every time I see you?" He mused.

Bella wondered why he sounded almost sad.

"Edward?"

His bright green eyes flicked up to meet her brown ones and Bella was relieved to see how calm they were.

"I don't know what I did before you, Isabella. I can't remember how I lived without you." Bella heard the truth in his voice.

Bella's eyes suddenly filled with tears that she blinked away furiously, "I never lived before you, Edward. You gave me life…" she whispered.

That night they slept with arms and legs entwined.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella sat in the limousine, holding Edward's hand tightly. Edward leaned down and brushed her mass of curls off her neck as he whispered. "You look very beautiful, my Love. There is nothing to be nervous about. I will not leave you alone, okay?"

Bella nodded. She looked over at Alice and Jasper and smiled. Alice had been slightly subdued when she and Jasper had arrived to fetch Edward and Bella.

Alice had explained as she curled Bella's hair that she had a long chat with Kate and she was apologetic about her recent behavior.

Edward and Jasper had soon lightened the mood with their outrageous stories about past events that they had attended separately and together.

As the limousine slowed down, Bella could hear the screams and shouts. Her eyes were like saucers as she looked at Edward.

"Jazz, you guys go first," Edward said as the car stopped and then the door was opening and Bella saw a bank of flashlights.

"Fuck… me" she whispered.

Beside her Edward chuckled.

"Come on Baby, we got this. Don't look into the flashlights and keep walking, okay?"

Edward got out first and the screams reached ear bleeding tones.

Bella held onto Edward's hand for dear life as she climbed out of the limo onto the red carpet.

They stood for a moment and then Edward was moving. Bella didn't look left or right but she kept walking concentrating on not falling over. It seemed to go on forever, but suddenly they were inside and the noise outside was reduced to a dull roar behind the closed doors.

Edward turned to Bella, "are you okay?" He asked.

Bella shook her head slightly, "yeah… I'm fine. Wow! That was…"

Edward grinned as Jasper and Alice joined them, "that it is!"

They moved forward and were ushered to their seats at the round tables in the events hall.

Bella was please when Aro and his wife Lucia joined them a short time later. The other two couples at their table were the last producer of Edward and Jasper's movie, Seth and his girlfriend 'Daisy' who almost fainted when she caught sight of Jasper and Edward and she proceeded to ignore Bella and Alice all evening, and an actor with his partner who had acted in a popular teenage movie series that Bella teased Edward looked a little like him with his costar and rumored to be girlfriend. From what Bella saw the rumors were true, they were lost in each other's eyes all night long.

The evening was fun and exciting and once Bella's nerves had settled down, she relaxed enough to enjoy herself.

They were catching a flight at 10 p.m., so they made their excuses as soon as the evening ended.

Leaving was far tamer and they laughed and joked all the way to the airport.

Bella and Edward climbed into bed just after midnight.

Edward smiled as he tucked Bella into his side. "You looked breathtaking tonight, Love."

Bella giggled, "So did you. With your Armani and white dress shirt! You clean up good, Babe. All clean shaven and smelling so good…" Bella's legs scissored in-between his.

Edward tapped Bella on her nose. "You. Are. Insatiable. Stop!"

Bella pouted. "Okay, but only because you're the boss…" she smiled as she kissed his smooth jaw.

Edward grinned, "That's right, Love. Now sleep."

Bella wiggled slightly and moaned as she felt the twinge on her butt. Edward had made sure to give her another massage that morning and there were only a couple of pink strips on her ass that would be gone by the morning.

Bella closed her eyes as she thought about the next day. She was adding that damn paddle and Mr. Bristles to her hard limit list she thought as sleep claimed her.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Bella had to learn some tough lessons, but she seems to have come out of it okay. I'm sorry, but my replies to reviews have been a complete fail this week. This chapter KICKED MY ASS until THURSDAY NIGHT – Fee did an amazing job to edit, check and correct and she did all of this while she was sick in bed. Thanks Darlin'. Thank you for your reviews and your support.**

**I have been asked a couple of times how long this story is going to be – the answer is 'as long as it takes to tell their story'. Really, these two keep throwing curve balls at me!**

**With love till next time,**

**Michele**

Fiorella's Rec:

**B. Swan's Auto Shop by aricullen1134****: (tcws & ff)****My name is Bella Swan. I'm a 21 year old born again virgin. But I have every intention of changing that tonight. I have mommy issues and a bad attitude! I'm lonely and scared that I will always be alone in life. No one wants me; no one cares. I've always been second best at everything. Just ask my mom; she'll tell ya. –** This story get going from the get go, feisty Bella does not let you down at all. Edward is arrogant and rude, but is a softie at heart, just like Bella. If these two ever pulled their head out of their Asses they would realize that they liked each other, but it seems that everyone except Alice, Jasper and Emmett are against them. I will warn you she back tracks and give you Edwards POV, which I found annoying only because she left us hanging, but you get over it. It is a good story; well I have enjoyed it so far.

**Truths, Lies and Alibis by eternally addicted****: (tcws & ff) ****FBI psychologist Bella Swan is being stalked by one of criminals she helped put behind bars. When she is forced to leave her hometown to lay low for a while, she meets the most gorgeous man she has ever seen. Is he really who he says he is, or is he working for the stalker? –** I have only started this story and so far I love it. Bella can tell what people are feeling, especially when they lie to her. Edward owns his own company as a security system installer. Emmett is Bella's boss and is worried about her safety while she is on forced leave in Italy. They meet and Bella cant read him. From there it is anyone's guess as this is as far as I have gotten. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have so far.

Human Sexuality 101 by rbsschess: (tcws & ff) Professor Cullen wonders if he has found his next submissive in his Human Sexuality class, but she has been right before him for years unnoticed. When he finally sees her will it be too late? – **OMG this is one hell of a story. BDSM with a bit of a twist! Edward asks his class to keep a journal of their sexual experience, not just the encounters but how they feel, what they feel, and what they see in themselves, by observing people around them. Edward does not know who's journal is whom, and as he reads them and leaves comments. He is drawn to one journal in particular and by his or her writing. He is not sure why. Bella is one of Edward's students who knows she is a submissive and has been so for a while. She has only had 2 dominants one she lost in an accident and then other was forceful. As the course goes on Edward realizes that she is a submissive and in the end she tells Edward in her journal. Edward wants to meet this student and want to be her Dom. You will like this story, it is well written, but the only problem is that it is only updated fortnightly… I think! (Michele – OMG I love this story and have begged the author to continue it! This wonderful author has written many stories that I love - House of Hope; Be my Master –headmaster? To name a few!)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

**NB: AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**_**BDSM is an alternative lifestyle and as such the relationship between Dominant and Submissive or Master and Slave may be very different to what 'mainstream' indicates as 'normal' behaviour. **_** Please remember that I do not have experience in it, but I have done some research and the story that I write is based on a ****SAFE, CONSENTUAL, SANE AND SOBER**** environment. I have gained knowledge from my research; and the very kind assistance of some really awesome people. The rest of it is my imagination. This is just a work of fiction – enjoy it as such! Thanks, Michele.**

_**At the end of Chapter 52:**_

_Bella wiggled slightly and moaned as she felt the twinge in her butt. Edward had made sure to give her another massage that morning and there were only a couple of pink strips on her ass that would be gone by the morning._

_Bella closed her eyes as she thought about the next day. She was adding that damn paddle and Mr. Bristles to her hard limit list she thought as sleep claimed her._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 53**

Bella woke up early the next morning. She wanted to get an early start to the day. Edward was sleeping heavily and Bella smiled to herself as she saw him pout and frown slightly when she slipped out of bed. She pushed her pillow closer to him and watched in amusement as he immediately wrapped his arm around it and pulled it into his embrace. He was such a baby sometimes, but Bella loved seeing him in these quiet moments; it made her realize that he was just a man. Not a movie star; not just a Dominant; not perfect in any way – just a man and she loved him even more now than she did in the beginning of their relationship.

Bella dressed quietly in the dressing room before quietly making her way to the basement gym, as always, diverting through the kitchen to begin the coffee.

Bella worked out and made her way upstairs. She would have to wait for Edward to wake up so that she could shower.

She prepared her breakfast of sliced fruit, muesli, yoghurt and honey. Bella sighed in contentment as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

_The best smell in the world…, _Bella mused as she lifted the brew to her nose.

She absently chomped on her breakfast as she opened her journal and she read over what she had written so far.

Bella had spent time working on her homework assignment from Kate and she wanted to add the finishing touches to it.

**RULES FOR A SUBMISSIVE – B. SWAN**

Once the submissive has agreed to be collared by her Dominant, she is not longer independent from him. Her body, heart and mind belong to him.

The submissive will always put the needs, desires, and pleasures of her Dominant before her own.

Immediate and absolute obedience is required from the submissive at all times while she is collared. Failure to do so may result in punishment by her Dominant.

The Submissive has use of her safe words: Green, Yellow, and Red – at ALL times. Her Dominant will respect her wishes and will never use violence or force his will upon her.

ALL ENCOUNTERS WILL BE SAFE; SANE; CONSENTUAL AND SOBER.

Free time is a privilege and should not be taken for granted or abused. If this privilege is abused or misused in any way – the submissive may lose said privilege for up to, but not exceeding 4 consecutive weekends.

The submissive will adhere to her exercise regime and unless she is ill or instructed otherwise by her Dominant or health professional, she will not exercise less than 5 times per week, not exceeding 6.

The submissive is to maintain her genital, underarm and legs hair free. Failure to do so will result in punishment to be at her Dominant's discretion.

The submissive has the following areas as 'free zones' – the kitchen table and the den (with permission) while these areas are 'free zones', the submissive will maintain respectful. The submissive also has full use of her bedroom suite during her collared times.

The submissive will sleep in the above suite during her collared times, unless she is given permission to sleep with her Dominant.

The submissive will be honest and forthcoming in her communication with her Dominant **– AT ALL TIMES** (i.e. not restricted to weekends or collared times). Failure to disclose or withhold any information that is important and necessary to the building of their relationship, or her wellbeing, will result in IMMEDIATE PUNISHMENT at the discretion of her Dominant.

The submissive is to ensure that her dietary needs are met and she is to maintain a healthy body weight. The submissive is to inform her Dominant immediately if this rule has not been complied with, for whatever reason.

The submissive will refer to her Dominant as 'Master' or 'Sir' when collared.

The submissive agrees to wear her collar as agreed upon by her and her Dominant.

The submissive will not have an orgasm or pleasure herself in any way or with any object unless her Dominant has given her permission to do so.

The submissive may initiate play one day per month – if agreed to by both she and her Dominant.

The submissive agrees to speak to her Dominant should any matter arise that causes her stress, unhappiness or angry – without fear and without hesitation.

The submissive agrees to maintain her journal and will bring it to each evening meal that is held in private, failing that, she will make it available to her Dom before bedtime.

The submissive agrees to get at least seven hours sleep per night from Monday to Thursday. Sleep over weekends will be at the discretion of the Dominant.

**Failure to comply with any of these rules will result in punishment, at the Dominant's discretion and within reason. The submissive will thank her Dominant after each and every punishment.**

**BELLA'S GREEN LIST**

Kissing (mouth and genitals)

Blow jobs

Vaginal sex

Anal sex

Spanking (hands, paddle, riding crop, flogger)

Hands bound

Legs bound

Rope work

Use of toys (vibes - clamps – nipple and clit – dildos – anal plugs –Sqweeler – other toys as agreed to)

Crawling * only for Dominant (at parties)

Watching others* (must be consensual)

Masturbation – self and Master

Mild humiliation* (to be discussed) PRIVATE and Consensual

Exhibitionism* (to be discussed) Consensual.

Role play

Gags

Blindfolds

Suspension

**YELLOW LIST**

Full restraints

Hoods

Strait jackets

Hanging upside-down * (I will explain)

Racking (?)

**RED LIST**

No sharing with others – self or Master – play or sex!

No public humiliation

No violent play

No fisting

No Asphyxiation or choke play

No blood play

No excessive pain play

No cutting

No permanent marking/branding/puncturing without lots of talking and agreement of methods!

No excessive cruelty

Bella was happy with what she had written. She had tried to be as broad minded and open as possible, while staying true to what she wanted to try and what scared the crap out of her!

Bella finished her finished her coffee and breakfast and carried her bowl to the dishwasher. She poured a mug of coffee for Edward and a refill for herself. She added a glass of juice to the tray and carried it carefully upstairs.

As Bella pushed the door open, Edward moaned and rolled over. He patted the space next to him and grumbled incoherently when he came up empty.

Bella laughed as she put the tray down on his bedside table. Edward's hair was sticking out all over the place and he had the sexiest frown on his face, teamed with his signature pout.

He lay against his pillows and crossed his arms over his chest. He yawned and absently scratched his nails over his chest hair.

"Where were you?" Edward asked in a sulky tone. Bella handed him his coffee as she leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Good morning to you as well Darling. I was up early this morning and I had my workout and breakfast. You were sleeping so heavy that I didn't want to wake you." Bella explained as she sat down on the side of the bed.

Edward drank half of his coffee and sighed heavily. Bella frowned, because if anything _she_ was the grumpy, uncommunicative one in the morning and Edward was like the rest of the Cullen's – a viable ray of sunshine!

Bella put out her hand and touched his thigh. "What's wrong Babe?" She asked quietly. She bit back a smile, because she knew that he was going to seriously lack a sense of humour, but he looked like a moody, little, boy.

_Okay, not so little, and way sexy… not so much of a boy either…._

"Nothing…" he muttered and he drained the last of his coffee.

"Oh. Okay. Well Edward, I need to shower for work, so can you …." Bella asked quietly.

"Why now? It's early for fuck sakes, Bella! It's only… hell it's not even 7.30 yet! Come back to bed with me…" Edward half growled out his answer as he fisted his hair.

Bella shook her head slightly.

"I need a shower, Babe…" she reasoned, but she stopped when she caught the dark glare from Edward.

Bella stood up and still keeping her eyes on Edward as he glared at her, she toed off her sneakers and then undressed quickly. Bella picked up her clothes and put them in the hamper. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before she high-tailed it back to Edward.

He had finished the juice and his glare only lifted as he watched her cross the bedroom floor, naked and unashamed.

His reluctant smile lifted on one side. Instead of walking around to her side of the bed, Bella slipped under the covers of Edward's side and she deliberately rolled over him, making sure to press her body into his, shoulder to shoulder, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, hips to hips, groin to groin.

That's when Edward lost control.

One moment Bella was trying to cajole and tease and the next she was flat on her back with her hands held in a vice over her head as Edward loomed over her.

His green eyes were suddenly blazing, his mouth hard and grim as he glared down into her startled eyes.

"Stop it! Stop fucking teasing me, Isabella! You know the conditions, so just stop!" He growled.

Then Bella was free and she watched as Edward stalked off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

_Okaaaay_. Bella rolled over and sat up slowly.

Edward never slammed doors. He hated it when doors or closets or drawers slammed. Bella worked to keep her breathing calm and steady. She reminded herself that this was about Edward and that until she had reason to, she wouldn't allow his mood to affect her.

Bella got up and she made her way to the bathroom and quietly opened the door. Edward was leaning against the sink, as he watched water run out of the faucet and down the drain.

Bella's eyes were drawn to the rigid, red and engorged penis that was pointed at the ceiling.

_Hmmm_… now the bad mood and childish behaviour was beginning to make sense.

Bella looked at him in the mirror. He reluctantly met her bewildered eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…"

Bella bit her lip but before she could speak, Edward turned the faucet off and turned around. He leaned against the counter.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I couldn't sleep last night and when I did fall asleep, I had these… fucking sexy dreams about you and then when I woke up you were gone… and well you know the rest. My hard-on isn't your problem and I'm sorry that I lost my temper with you…" Edward spoke quietly. Bella could see that he was ill at ease and probably more than a little pissed at himself for not being able to control himself for a couple of days!

Bella put her hand up and she gently rubbed Edward's tightly clenched jaw. "Edward, please let me help you… I may not climax, but believe me when I say that nothing gives me greater pleasure than to please you… nothing."

Edward stared at Bella; his gaze was inscrutable. For a moment she thought that he was going to reject her. Finally he took her hand and pulled her towards the shower. He reached in and the water began to pour down. Edward pulled Bella forward into his arms. Her hands reached out for him as he pushed her gently inside the shower stall. Bella felt the wall at her back as Edward wasted no time in deepening the kiss. His tongue was as hard as his length wedge between them. Edward couldn't hold back the moan as he rubbed himself unashamedly against the soft skin of her stomach.

"Fuck, Bella, I want you so badly…" he mumbled against her neck as he used his one hand to pull her hair gently to the side, forcing her to expose her neck. He kissed, bit and lapped at the vein that showed through her pale skin.

Bella held back her own curses and she studiously ignored the aching and wetness between her legs. She raised her hands and pinched Edward's nipples gently, making his hips buck against her.

"Edward, sit on the shower seat for me…" Bella whispered in his ear.

Edward lifted his heavy lidded gaze to hers and he slid down onto the shower seat that Edward had especially built.

Bella leaned down and she kissed his lips, "I want to please you… tell me… do you want me to fuck you with my mouth, my hands or my tits?" She asked.

Edward's mouth opened and closed as he stared at her with unblinking eyes. "Fuck me…"

Bella grinned at him as she knelt down between his thighs, "that's the plan, sailor…" she quipped.

"You choose…" he said as he lifted his hand to touch himself, but Bella was quicker. With a dexterity that Edward didn't know she had, Bella wrapped her hand around his cock with one hand as she cupped his balls with the other, rolling them in her soft fingers, while she twisted her wrist of her other hand as she neared the red tip.

"My poor baby…" she crooned and Edward would have laughed if he wasn't fighting the urge to cum. "So hard… hmmm... what did that nasty man do to you... it's okay… Bella's here now… we are going to make you feel all better… okay? Here let me kiss you, you beautiful cock you…" Bella swallowed the last of her word as she sank her mouth down the length of him.

Edward shouted as he felt her wet hot mouth and lizard like tongue begin to milk him.

"Hold on… fuck Bella!" Edward was almost incoherent.

The sensation of Bella working his cock and balls in her nibble fingers and mouth were almost too much. It didn't take long to reach his limit and just as he was about to give in, Bella applied pressure to the base of his cock firmly holding his base tightly in a ring that she made of her thumb and middle finger. Edward almost screamed in frustration as he felt his climax regress.

Bella took her mouth off him. He wanted to beg and plead and demand that she release him, but the glint in her eyes stopped him.

"Good boy… now we are going to put you in a really good mood, but you have to have some control… can you do that?" Bella asked him.

Edward nodded. He was without speech.

Bella sat on her hunches and opened her legs. Edward was immediately hit by the smell of her arousal. Bella reached for his hand. "I need you to wipe some of my pussy juice on my cleavage"

Edward's mouth popped open. Bella wasn't even blushing as she spoke!

Bella didn't take her eyes off Edward as she guided his hand down. She bit the inside of her cheek as his fingers quickly gathered some of her dripping juices.

Edward's eyes were almost black, Bella noticed as his nostrils flared with his effort to control himself.

He raised his fingers and he massaged her juices over her breasts and the valley between them. When he was finished he licked his fingers clean, which elicited a moan from Bella.

She shook her head, not releasing the pressure at the base of his turgid flesh as she clasped her breasts into one hand.

"Can I release you?" she asked.

Edward nodded again.

Bella grasped both of her breasts into her hands and positioned them on either side of his cock before she captured his cock between her puckered orbs and she pushed them all together. Edward closed his eyes against the sight of his red cock tip peeking out from between Bella's breasts.

Bella licked her lips and she began to pump her tits up and down, the mixture of her juices and saliva made them move up and down easily around him. Bella stared up at Edward and watched as his mouth moved with no sound, she couldn't help herself and she twisted her nipples between her fingers, but then she suddenly remembered as the answering tug echoed in her clit and she quickly moved her fingers away.

Bella spoke again. "Now sweet thing… I want you to cum on me…" Edward's eyes shot open as her words penetrated his sex induced brain. "Bella…" he began.

Bella smiled, "cum on me… I promise that you can watch me catch what I can with my tongue… so fucking close… that's it…" Bella felt the base begin to swell and Edward bucked harder.

"Cum… OH!" Bella shouted in surprise and streams of cum suddenly burst out of the tip. Bella closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. She could feel the hot liquid in her hair, on her neck, across her breasts and face. Bella tasted the tang of Edward's cum as it fell into her mouth and tongue.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off Bella as she coaxed his cock to release his sperm over her. Edward had never found that kind of marking erotic but doing it – watching Bella encourage him to mark her in that way was one of the most breathtaking things he had ever seen. His climax was so powerful that Edward felt his knees shake with the force. Stream after stream pumped out of him and onto Bella. Edward dared to look at her face.

She was grinning from ear to ear as she tried to capture as much of his spunk in her mouth as she could without the use of her hands. Her hands still clutched her breasts, holding his cock firmly between them.

Finally his flow stopped and Bella lowered her mouth and gently kissed the sensitive head. Edward shook his head with a rueful smile as he heard her words.

"There now, sweet boy, all better. I'll be by later on to send you off to sleep, okay?" With a last brush of her lips Bella sat back on her heels. She wiped her face on her hands and she smiled up at him.

"Feeling better, Sparky?" Bella said with a cheeky smile.

Edward shook his head at her. "Isabella Swan you are without any doubt the sexiest fucking woman in the world!"

Bella's rowdy laughter rang out long and loud as shower time began in earnest.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was almost late for work. She and Edward had finally made it downstairs and Maggie couldn't help but laugh at their playful antics. She noted the rosy glow to Bella's cheeks and the adoring gleam in Edward's eyes as they shared coffee and Bella ate breakfast of Edward's plate. Maggie just shook her head and hid her smile as she dished up a second helping with one set of cutlery.

It looked as if these two were doing just fine.

Anderson knocked at the front door, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Cullen, but it is 8.50…"

"Holycrackingshithoppers!" Bella exclaimed. She kissed Edward quickly and hard and the next thing she was running out the door.

Anderson's amused eyes met Edward's across the room. They stared at each other in silent communication.

"There is a lot of press outside this morning…" Anderson said.

Edward frowned and nodded. "We released a joint statement to the media last night… keep her safe, Anderson. If you need backup, please don't hesitate…."

Edward left the rest unsaid. Anderson gave a short nod and then shook his head as they heard the horn of the SUV blowing.

Edward laughed, "Don't take it personally Andy; she owns my ass as well!"

Edward watched Anderson jog over to the waiting SUV. He grinned as he saw Bella reading Andy the riot act! _Poor man! _His smile faded as he spotted the exploding flashes outside their gates.

_FUCKING PRESS!_

It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his temper in check when they came into contact with the members of the press. Especially after the incident at Barney's. His father had advised them to hold a press conference so that they could deliver a short statement regarding the breakin and hostage taking at Emmett's.

But both he and Jasper had not wanted to open that particular door. Edward had fought Heidi and Felix all the way on this matter, but in the end, they had decided to issue the media with a statement only.

Edward picked up his copies of the Chronicle and the Examiner. The same story had run in every major newpaper, and had been picked up on most of the paparazzi websites:

_After the death of Jacob Black the Cullen, Whitlock and Damon family members have issued the following statement:_

"_It is with deep regret that we were told of Jacob Black's death today. Although only Bella Swan live in girlfriend of Edward Cullen was acquainted with the young man, none of us wished this kind of outcome on anyone, even a person that had broken in to Emmett Cullen's home, and had held Bella, Kate Damon wife of Director Garrett, Alice Cullen – fiancée of Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Cullen – wife of Emmett at gunpoint for several hours, while terrorising them unmercifully._

_Our family has been through enough traumas to last a life time and we would ask that the members of the press would respect our families and the families of the deceased and would please give us privacy and time to heal."_

_The statement was signed by the head of the Cullen family, Doctor Carlisle Cullen._

Edward knew that the press would want more, but he had been extra firm in his last conversation to Felix.

"_No more fucking interviews, Felix! That's it! And you can let it be known that I will sue any of these fuckers that say one thing about my family! Jenks has already received instructions to this effect!"_

Felix had backed off after that.

Edward shook his head to clear it. He threw the newspapers onto the kitchen table and stood up. Maggie turned to begin clearing away the remains of breakfast.

Edward was smiling as he walked over and packed his breakfast plates into dishwasher. He hugged Maggie as he walked past.

She hit his arm as she mock glared at him, "when are you going to marry that girl and make an honest woman out of her, young man?"

Edward winked at her, stop fussing Maggs! You are worse than my mother! I've got it all planned… let's just say you'll all be hopping with excitement when it happens!" And with that he walked out of the kitchen and into the study.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Aro had sent him an interesting project to look at. It was something that Edward had not thought of attempting before, but he had a good feeling about this. Edward was excited. If this worked out then, his days as one of 'Hollywood's Hottest' stars were numbered.

Edward was glad that he had no further filming commitments after the one with Garrett. He had told Aro as well as Felix and Heidi that he was taking a break from being in front of the cameras.

When Edward had received the phone call from Aro the previous week, he had been sceptical to say the least.

Aro had convinced him to at least read the proposal and the script.

He had begun to read the script the previous day and had only put the script down to get ready for the dinner.

Aro had not been exaggerating and Edward felt a surge of excitement as he read the brief and the script. He phoned Aro who chuckled with delight as he heard the marginally suppressed excitement in Edward's voice as he asked questions. Edward promised to get back to Aro by Friday morning at the latest.

Edward wanted to discuss this with his father and mother. Carlisle and Esme had raised their three children to think and reason things out for themselves, but they had always been available to lend an ear or mull an idea over with. They were both great sounding boards and Emmett, Edward and Alice rarely made a business decision without at least mentioning it to their parents.

Edward picked up the photograph that sat on his desk. It was one of the photos that Jeff had taken during their interview.

He and Bella were sitting on his parents' sofa. They had been arguing about different artists and Edward had pointed his finger. Bella grabbed it and they were almost nose to nose as they grinned at each other. The love in the photograph jumped out at a person, it was so tangible. Bella's cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly swollen. The expression on Edward's face was loving and indulgent.

He was excited to talk to Bella about the project. She was smart and had a refreshing way of looking at situations. And she didn't agree with everything that he said, just because he was Edward Cullen. She saw more than that.

Paul had been very pleased at how their weekend had progressed. When Edward had pointed out that Bella had tried to manipulate him, Paul had reminded him that the weekend assignment had been _his_ and not Bella's. He had gone on to explain that the success had been that Edward had relinquished his _control_ over the weekend's events.

Edward had felt better after his session and although the phone ban was still very much in place, Edward found that he was not as anxious as he had been. Edward felt better just knowing that Anderson was with her made him feel more secure. He knew that Anderson would not take any chances with Bella or her safety.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was busy. She had a new client, Jane that was redecorating her Los Angeles home and she had heard about '22 on Princess' from a friend and after Bella received a phone call the previous day to set up the appointment, Jane swept into the gallery with her decorator.

Bella was asked to select and present objets d'art, as well as paintings and other 'interesting' pieces within ten days. Bella was excited as she poured over the different photographs of the house. The entrance hall was a triple volume space with two antebellum staircases leading up to the next floor. It was this space as well as the formal sitting room and the library that Bella needed to supply the artwork for.

She called Rosalie and asked her to meet her at the gallery to get her impute on the project. Although Rosalie was an architect, she worked very closely with Esme on the interior design and decorating of her buildings.

Rosalie agreed to meet her later in the afternoon. Bella spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon making some provisional selections from the albums of the artwork that they had in stock and that was available from the artists that they used.

Her alarm went off at noon and Bella put her work down and sat at the table at the back of the gallery and she ate her lunch, while listening to music on her iPod. Bella made some notes as she ate. She was excited and a little nervous about the upcoming evening.

She thought back to her session with Paul the previous day.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Bella was ushered straight into Paul's office when she arrived a few minutes early. Bella smiled at Paul and he could see that she had something on her mind. _

"_How was your weekend Bella?" He asked with a smile._

_Bella glared at him, "terrible thank you! Thanks for dropping me head first into it!" Bella grumbled._

_Paul grinned, "Oh come on! Don't tell me that Edward couldn't do it?"_

_Bella wanted to flip him one, but she just let out a puff of air instead, "oh no! Mr Cullen was the perfect 'student' he followed his assignment to the letter and relinquished all control of our weekend to me!"_

"_How was that?"_

"_Disastrous! I screwed up so badly. Twice! Once when I tried to manipulate him into taking control in the playroom and then I didn't tell him something really important and I hurt his feelings." Bella gave a sad sigh._

"_How did you deal with that?" Paul asked quietly._

_Bella blushed and she looked down at her hands. "I… I spoke to my mentor and then Edward and I spoke and I … well I asked him to punish me…"_

"_You were collared at the time?" _

"_No… no, but I didn't feel as if I had been forgiven and I asked him to … help me."_

"_Did being punished help?"_

_Bella nodded, "it did. It also opened up some issues and we are reassessing our lists and rules. It's better now… we're better now." Bella looked up hesitantly._

_She was relieved to see that there was no judgment or disapproval on Paul's face. He nodded encouragingly at her._

"_Do you think that you've overcome the issue?"_

"_I do. I know why Edward reacted the way he did. It was something about my eating and I didn't understand the ramifications of how that could affect our time in the play room. Plus I realize the importance of telling Edward things and not censor information." Bella smiled._

_Paul made a note and then he sat forward, "why do you think that you do that? If I look at what you've told me so far, the various incidents with your neighbours; your diet problems you have a tendency to keep information from Edward and other people in your life. Is it trust?"_

_Bella didn't answer for the longest time. She walked over to the indoor garden and stood looking out._

"_Bella?" _

"_I… I don't want to worry him with things that I can take care of. I feel as if I am a burden instead of an equal partner. But I have promised Edward that from now on, no more secrets." Bella turned around and walked back to her chair._

_Paul sat forward, "where you like that as a child?" He asked quietly._

"_My parents weren't interested in me when I was a kid. My father worked and drank to try and forget the fact that he had married a selfish, childish woman who hated her life and as for Renee, well, as you know, she left as soon as she could. So, it just became easier to not talk. I handled things in my own life. I tried not to need my parents for anything. School, friends, whatever. It was easier for them to think that everything was fine. I only spoke to them if I needed something like food, or clothes or permission slips signed." _

_Bella shook her head slightly to clear it of the unhappy images in her mind._

_She smiled at Paul, "it's taken some time for me to realise that Edward wants to know about my day, my life. He's really interested in what I've got to say and so are the rest of the family. I'm working on it, well I will from now on. It's not just me anymore. I'm not alone." As she said this, Bella smiled even though her eyes were shining with unshed tears."_

_Paul returned her smile, "that's right. I think that you are doing a great job so far, Bella. You are opening yourself up and that's what's important. You are letting people in. You are letting Edward in. You need to learn to love yourself, Bella. Enjoy who you are and what you have to offer the world and your relationship. You are very valuable and you need to begin treating yourself that way."_

_Bella frowned, "how do I do that? I just don't see myself like that..."_

_Paul spent the rest of their time together mapping out homework for Bella._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Rosalie arrived as Bella was pouring herself a cup of coffee. She smiled and put the small kettle on for tea, as Rosalie was not drinking coffee.

"Hey you. Oh my gosh, Rose, you look gorgeous! I can't believe that you were so sick, a short while ago!" Bella gushed as Rosalie took off her black coat.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt, with a white shirt that hung her swollen stomach. Her black stilettos made her look sexy and sophisticated.

Rosalie smiled. "This little slugger is getting quite active as well. God! My feet are killing me!" She sat down and slipped her shoes off. "Fuck! I can just see myself walking around in ballet flats or sneakers for the next four months!"

Bella brought her tea over and put it down on the table. She looked at Bella and began to laugh, "Hey we can always buy you a pair of Crocs."

"Fuck off! I would rather be barefoot! No, this just means that I need more foot massages!" Rosalie threw Bella a mock glare.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking at possible options. Rosalie suggested that Bella ask Esmé to meet with her while they were in town.

Bella was excited to get home. She had been looking forward to sharing her list with Edward and she was interested in what he had come up with.

Bella put her coat in the closet and she went in search of Edward.

He was sitting in his study and he smiled as he got up and opened his arms to her. "Hello, Baby."

Bella grinned as she walked into his arms. She hugged him tightly as she lifted her mouth for a kiss.

When they parted, Bella was breathing heavily, "hey, you're in a good mood. Did you have a good day?"

Edward smiled as he brushed his nose over hers in an Eskimo kiss. "I had a great day, all thanks to my little minx. I kind of blissed out the whole day. How was yours?"

Bella told Edward about her day when they walked upstairs for her to change. Bella paused as she stood in their dressing room.

Edward was half laying on the loveseat and looked up with a leer as Bella stood in the doorway in her purple and cream lacy bra and panties.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He said sitting up.

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, "down Sparky, I just wanted to ask you what I will be wearing tonight?"

Edward's eyes darkened and Bella felt her breath quicken as she read the desire in his eyes.

"Why don't you put on something comfortable for now, I want you in what you are wearing tonight with a robe over it." Edward said, and Bella swallowed at the suddenly husky tone in his voice.

"Okay."

Bella threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top. She took her makeup off and brushed her hair, before she returned to their sitting room.

She saw that her journal was in Edward's hands as well as some sheets of paper.

"Shall we go downstairs?" He said as he handed her the journal.

Bella nodded and preceded him into the kitchen.

She saw that the table had already been set for their dinner.

Edward walked over to the fridge and took out the pitcher of iced tea and motioned for Bella to take a seat while their dinner warmed up.

Bella sat down at the counter and Edward took the seat next to her.

"Are you ready?" He said as he poured glasses of tea for them.

"Ready as I will ever be."

Edward handed Bella his sheets of typed notes, while Bella opened her journal to the back where she had put her lists and rules.

There was silence as they each read over the other's revised rules and lists.

Bella heard what sounded like a snort from Edward and when she looked up his eyes were dancing with merriment.

She frowned, "what's so funny?"

Edward was quick to explain, "I'm not laughing at you, Baby, and I'm smiling at some of your terminology and comments."

"Oh" Bella stared as Edward once again concentrated on the pages in front of him, before she carried on reading.

When she was finished, Bella got up and began to serve dinner.

Edward picked up their pages and moved everything over to the table.

"So, what do you think?" Bella couldn't help asking as she placed his plate of Thai Green Curry in front of Edward.

Bella brought over the crisp Nan bread and various condiments before she sat down and Edward answered her.

"Well, I'm really pleased. You have obviously given this so much thought and consideration..." He said.

Bella caught the hesitancy in his voice. "But?" She prompted.

"There are not buts here, I'm just a little confused about some of the items that you've listed and you've got some question marks that we should talk about. How about you?" Edward asked.

Bella shrugged, "well you haven't changed much, but some of your rules are a bit to restricting and I think that we need to negotiate!" Bella said as she gave Edward an appraising look.

Edward grinned, "Here we go... I knew that the word negotiate would come out sooner or later!"

"Of course! Would you like to start or should I?" Bella asked saucily.

Edward smiled again, "oh by all means, you go ahead."

Bella quickly looked down Edward's sheets and the pencilled notes that she had made.

"Okay, first of all nine hours sleep? You're kidding me! Edward I couldn't sleep nine hours if I was in a drug induced coma!"

Edward bit back his smile; _she's so fucking cute... _he shook his head and tried to get his mind to concentrate on what Bella was saying.

"You are over exaggerating, Bella. Okay eight hours... with a sleep on Saturday afternoons..."

"What am I? Six? Come on, be reasonable, Edward. Seven hours on week nights unless you give me permission for a later night or if we are out and no afternoon naps..." Bella rolled her eyes but caught her lip between her teeth as she heard Edward growl softly. "Isabella..." he said with a warning.

Bella shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you, but I will be lying awake half the night if I have to try and sleep that much."

Edward shook his head, "okay, let's compromise. You like to work out in the mornings, right?"

Bella nodded.

"You also need to eat, shower and dress for work. So you would ordinarily get up at what time each day?"

Bella shrugged. "About 5.30 a.m. I don't like to rush in the mornings – I need to ease into my day..."

Edward smiled, "I know... okay so then why don't you try and go to bed at 10.15 from Monday through Thursday? And set your alarm for 5.45 in the mornings?"

Bella frowned but sat thought about what Edward was asking for. Finally she nodded.

"Okay, I'm willing to try." Bella said.

Edward gave her a small smile of encouragement.

It was Edward's turn, he looked down her list and frowned, "hmm, workouts you are asking for max six and a minimum of five, but we have already changed that and we agreed that you would do a maximum of five workouts and not less than four." Edward held Bella's stare steadily.

Bella wanted to remind Edward that between _him and their instructor_ it had been decided and she had no say in the matter. Bella wisely held her tongue. She knew that these rules were her Master's Rules, and not hers. Ultimately he set them and the fact that he was willing to have her input at all was an honour.

Edward was proud of Bella when she lowered her gaze and her entire demeanour changed.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I will change the list." Bella said.

They went over a couple of other rules that needed clarification without incident.

They moved onto their revised lists and while Edwards had not changed, he was very pleased to see that Bella's had, quite substantially.

"You really put some thought into this, Baby. I see the ones that you have marked for discussion. But I have a couple of questions the one is hanging upside down..." Edward was fighting to keep a straight face.

Bella nodded as if it was quite plain, Edward raised his eyebrows; "please can you explain what you mean..."

"Um, if you decided to hang me upside down by my feet, then I think I would have to use my safe word..." Bella said.

Edward hurriedly got up and picked up their plates, "I see..." he said. Inside he wanted to laugh. She looked so sincere and worried.

Once he was sure that he could react without laughing at her, he returned to the table with two mugs of coffee.

"Well, you know I would never do something that you are not comfortable with, so we will discuss any new positions before hand. If you aren't comfortable then by all means you need to safe word. But you also need to make sure that you safe word only when it is necessary. Not if it's a bit of a discomfort." He said the last part sternly so that she would not be tempted to safe word instead of allowing herself to be pushed a little.

Bella nodded.

"Racking, Isabella?"

Edward had never heard of the term before and was concerned about where Bella had received her information.

"Um, yes, you know when the Dom ties the sub to the table and then he stretches the person... Harry says it's great for a sore back, but I wouldn't like to try it..." Bella said.

Edward tried really hard not to laugh, he didn't want Bella to think that he was making fun of her, but he couldn't help chuckle at the stunt that Harry had pulled.

Bella watched as Edward's lips twitched, "what?" She asked.

Edward leaned over and took her hand, "I'm not laughing at you, but Harry was just having fun with you, Baby. I would never put you on a stretching machine. It was a barbaric torture instrument used in the middle ages! Why did you think that I would even buy something like that?"

"You wouldn't?" She asked. Then she realised what Edward had said, "Harry! _That little shit!_ Just wait until I see him! I was wondering what the fu... I mean hell a _sky hook was_..." she muttered.

This time Edward laughed outright. "Baby, I would let you beat the shit out of him, but you should just rather play a trick back on him when they come over for dinner... are they coming by the way?"

Bella smiled, "yeah, they will be here next Wednesday night for supper."

"Is there anything else that you want to say Isabella?" Edward asked. He knew that they had about thirty minutes before Isabella was to report to the playroom.

Bella bit her lip, "um, well I just wanted to say that as you can see there are a few new things that I'd like to try on my list and I wanted to know if you were okay with them?" She asked.

Edward smiled what Bella would have described a predatory smile. For the first time in a long time, Bella became a little apprehensive as Edward nodded and his eyes to a slightly daunting green/black.

Bella swallowed noisily. _Fuck... he looked every bit the Dominant in that moment..._

"I can't tell you how pleased I am that you have become so... adventurous..." Edward said quietly.

Bella felt her skin break out in gooseflesh. "_Adventurous?"_ Bella squeaked out.

Edward grinned at the sound of panic in Bella's voice, and Bella thought that he looked like the wolf in the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood... _yeah, that didn't end so well for her either!_ Bella told herself.

"So, you're okay with them?" Bella said again, wondering how wise it really was to put those things on her list.

Edward stood up suddenly, which made Bella yelp in fright at the sudden movement.

"Let's discuss it in our session. You have fifteen minutes Isabella. You will present yourself to me in the playroom. _Do not be late Little Girl..."_ Edward said.

Bella nodded and she hurried up the stairs to their bedroom.

Her heart was pounding with excitement and if she was honest a little dose of fear. She knew that she would not be allowed to climax and she sure as hell would not forfeit her climaxes for the next two weeks, just so that she could get off tonight!

She quickly undressed and remembered to keep just her bra and panties on before she hurriedly put a robe on and pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

Bella brushed her teeth and washed her face and hands. When she was finished she made her way upstairs.

The playroom door was open and Bella took her robe off and hung it up before stepping forward to the pillow in the middle of the room.

Bella quickly cast a curious look around the room and she took a few calming deep breaths as she sank to her knees and took up position. Bella settled into her position and used the few moments that she had to calm her nerves.

Edward's entrance was silent. He stood at the door and watched Isabella. Her eyes were lowered, but he noticed how her body tensed ever so slightly as he approached. His lips lifted in a half smile. Bella was as aware of him as he was of her.

The purple lace and satin made the skin between her breasts seemed translucent. The colour was magnificent on her. Edward made a note to check out the Victoria Secret website as a matter of the utmost priority.

His cock was aching at the memory of being buried between the mounds that morning. Bella was dripping wet. Edward wanted nothing more than to drink her juices until she screamed out for mercy. Just the thought of her like that, spread out before him had him even hard than before.

"Please me with your hands and tongue," was all he said before Bella almost ripped his jeans off his hips.

Edward hand never seen her move that quickly, but she had the fly buttons undone and her hands were bringing him out as if he was buried fucking treasure and then she was opening that delectable mouth and her hot tongue was twisting and licking sucking as her fingers were on his balls, rolling, gently squeezing with one hand as she used the index and middle fingers of her other hand to gently massage the tender skin of the perineum and his ass crack.

Edward began bucking into her mouth, he was past being gentle. He wanted to ride her and he was frustrated that she could not climax and therefore, he could not ride her sweet pussy like he wanted to!

"Suck me... yeah... oooh... Isabella, you suck so good! Fuck! That's it! Yes! Yes! Use your teeth, Little Girl... take it all... down your throat... fuck me... sweet... so good..."

Bella was holding onto Edward's hip to prevent herself from being pushed backwards. Her other hand was cupped over Edward's balls and she used the tips of her fingers to rub and explore.

Bella swallowed everything that Edward gave her and when she was finished cleaning him up she rebuttoned his jeans and sat back on her heels in her kneeling position.

Edward took a few moments to recover as he stood stroking Bella's hair.

"Very good, Isabella." He said and Bella bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Stand up" he said and Bella got to her feet. She put her hands behind her and tried to ignore her wet panties.

"I want to talk about the additional items that you put on your list, Isabella. I want you to answer me. Look at me when I talk to you now."

Bella looked up and saw that Edward was smirking at her. She could feel her heart rate pick up as she saw his eyes gleaming with a devilish light.

Shit! Bella began to question her wisdom in putting the additions to her list.

Edward moved away and Bella watched him taking a long length of rope off the wall. He walked back to her.

"Take your bra and panties off." He said.

Bella quickly undressed and walked back to him.

Edward smiled at her and began to twist the rope around her. She felt a shiver of anticipation run through her.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked as he tied the first knot around her wrists behind her.

"No, Master. I'm excited."

Edward turned her chin so that their faces were inches apart. "You are NOT to cum, Isabella. You will remain unsatisfied until Friday and you will NOT let me down, do you understand?" His voice was stern.

Bella licked her lips before she answered, "y-yes Master... but..." his glare cut her next words off abruptly.

"There are no BUTS, Isabella! You will learn to control your orgasms!"

"Yes, Master." She said meekly.

Edward carried on tying knots and winding the rope around her arms, rendering them immovable.

He began to talk as he worked. "So you want to try a bit of exhibitionism?"

Bella hesitated too long and she felt a resounding sting on her ass. "No hesitation, Isabella! Answer me!"

"Yes, Master... sorry, Master," she said quickly.

"The trick to control, Isabella, is to concentrate on something else. Listen to me, forget about what my hands are doing... so, you want to play in front of someone else?" Edward clarified.

"Yes, Master... I think so..." Bella said as she tried to ignore the fact that Edward wash standing so close to her that she could smell his scent and feel the heat coming off his body.

Edward stopped tying the knot between her breasts and stared at her with a frown, "you think so? What the fuck kind of answer is that, Isabella?"

Bella blinked and answered quickly. "It's an honest answer, Sir. I would like to try it out... I don't think that I would want to do it often or ever again, but the thought of having someone watch us... well, it excites me, Master." Bella forced herself not to look away from Edward's suddenly stormy gaze. She waited for him to speak again.

Edward stared at her for so long that Bella had to concentrate on not fidgeting as she stood under his scrutiny.

"I will not share you, Isabella. Not ever..." he said grimly. Bella wanted to talk, but the look on his face told her that he wasn't finished speaking.

"However, we can try this _once._ With Kate and Garrett _only_. There will be no penetration of any kind... that's my only offer." He said finally.

Bella's eyes widened, "t-thank you Master!"

Edward smiled suddenly, "you will thank me, believe me... you will thank me."

He winked and Bella blushed, although she wasn't sure why, but something in his voice made Bella think that he was going to enjoy that scene immensely.

Edward went back to tying knots over her nipples, around her waist. This time he didn't tie a knot over her clit, but instead he threaded the two ends of rope on either side of her slit, making sure that nothing touched her where she was needing the pressure the most although Bella know that she would probably have had to safe word in order to not climax if she had felt that hard, knuckle like knot pressing and massaging her clit.

When Edward was finished he stood back and looked at her with his hand stroking his chin.  
"Hmmm" he said as if he was looking at a painting.

"You really look quite pretty like this, Little Girl. Like a trussed up present... a gift for me. Do you like being my little gift, slut?" He asked as he watched her reaction closely.

Bella gasped and she could feel her nipples pucker even harder against the ropes.

"Yes Master." She said.

"You are my little slut aren't you, Isabella."

"Yes Master."

"Say it. Out loud."

"I-I am your little slut Master" Bella said.

Her body was tingling, her core was dripping and Bella could feel her juices running down her thighs.

"Do you want me to fuck you, my little toy... my little fuck toy... hmmm?" Edward said as he ran a hand up her thigh. He bypassed her pussy and trailed his fingers over her stomach, around her nipples.

Bella closed her eyes as she fought against the feeling inside her.

"Um... yes, Master, your little fuck toy would love you to fuck her." Bella panted.

_Don't cum... Don't you dare cum... you can do this... everything is for Master... love, respect, obedience..._ Bella began to chant in her head.

Edward knew that she was close and he didn't want to set her up to fail so he stepped back and he heard Bella's soft sigh of relief.

"I want you to move over to the spanking bench." He said and Bella walked to the bench. She stood next to it.

Edward's hands gripped her waist and he put her onto the bench with her head to one side.

Bella squealed as she felt herself begin to slide off to one side, but Edward caught her and he used thick straps which he put around her shoulders, torso and waist to keep her steady.

Bella could not move from her waist upwards. Her legs dangled on either side of the bench.

"I'm not going to fuck your sweet pussy, Isabella. That would be just too cruel. Then I would have to punish you and we don't want that do we?"

"No, master" Bella said quickly even as she felt the disappointment slice through her.

Edward ran his fingers lightly over Bella's hip. "However, I am going to have some fun..."

Bella tried to see what Edward was doing, but he was standing behind her. Suddenly he moved into her line of vision.

_Oh. My. _

Edward was naked and he was fisting his cock slowly. It appeared that he had put lube onto himself as it looked all slippery and... _So fucking tempting_!

Bella felt her mouth gape open as she watched him. He stunning fingers caressed and stroked his hard length... she wanted him in her mouth again – or between her breasts – anywhere!

Bella heard herself whimper and Edward laughed softly at the sound.

"Aaaaww my little Slut wants to stroke my cock... don't you, Isabella?" Edward goaded.

"Yes Master." Bella said a little loudly.

"Well you can't but you can watch me... you like to watch don't you Isabella?"

"Yes, Master, I like to watch you stroke your cock" Bella said.

Edward's eyes widened with surprise and then he grinned. "Well, listen to you my little potty mouth slut... too bad I don't have something for you to put into your mouth."

Edward moved down the table and Bella waited for his cum to squirt over her skin, but she was unprepared for his fingers pushing into her back passage.

Bella gave a shout of surprise, which earned her two smacks.

"Anticipation, Isabella! Always anticipate my next move! Always be prepared to anything in here!"

Edward didn't say another word as he pulled her down the bench towards him and then she felt her muscles open as he pressed his leaking head inside her.

Bella was so close, but she also knew that without even a little stimulation on her clit, or inside her, she would never climax.

So instead Bella began to think of animals names that began with each letter of the alphabet.

Edward was sweating as he worked his way in and out of the tight passage. Edward felt Bella clench her muscles and he gave her three hard smacks to her right cheek.

"Don't you dare! Relax your ass Isabella! You love this don't you? Hey? You love me fucking your ass, don't you my _little fuck toy_?" Edward's voice got louder as his pace quickened.

Bella was panting, the feeling of Edward inside of her was almost too much but because she hesitated once again she felt him land four spanks to her left cheek.

Bella's eyes were shut tightly as she almost screamed in frustration. "Yes, Master! I love you fucking my ass Master! Fuck!" Bella shouted.

Edward leaned forward and pulled her hair roughly to one side. "Did you just shout at me, Isabella?" He growled.

Bella whimpered again, "No! No, Master. I'm sorry... I can't hold on much longer, Master... _please._.." Bella whimpered as she felt tears of pure frustration and pent up tension prick the corners of her eyes.

_She didn't want to fail..._

Edward pulled back and two strokes later he came inside her.

Bella relaxed into her bindings. She was so relieved that she didn't realize that she was chanting but Edward heard her mantra.

"_I didn't cum... I didn't cum... I didn't cum..."_

Hands unbound her quickly before they closed around her. Bella felt Edward's lips in her neck and his chest against her back as he held her in his arms. "I am so proud of you, Isabella. I am so fucking proud of you! You were awesome! Such a good girl for your Master, Baby..."

Bella felt the collar come off from around her throat and she smiled through her sudden tiredness.

"Thank you, Edward..." she said as he turned her over and rubbed along the rope indentations. They weren't sore, just more sensitive.

Edward took Bella's hands and helped her to sit up. She smiled at him.

"Let's go shower Love." He said and they showered together. Edward once again, didn't tease or touch Bella in an intimate way, but rather he stayed impersonal, taking care to wash her intimate areas thoroughly without being provocative in the slightest. Bella was grateful and she managed to relax in the hot water.

Once they were dried and wrapped in the thick terrycloth robes, they made their way downstairs where Bella made Edward some hot chocolate and she made herself some hot milk with a vanilla pod.

They cuddled on the couch as they savoured their drinks and talked about the scene.

Bella was glowing with pride at having been able to control herself and she lapped up the praise that Edward lavished on her.

"So was the humiliation mild enough for you?" Edward asked.

Bella blushed, "yeah. I don't understand it, Edward, I mean if someone called me a slut, whore, bitch or a cum slut or..."

"Okay! I get the message!" Edward interrupted. _Those words out of her mouth are just too much of a turn-on! Fuck! I'm hard again!_

Bella went on, "well if you or someone called me any of those names outside of the scene, I would probably slap them silly. I find them demeaning and horrible, but in the playroom, they are just ... such a turn on! I _want _to be your fuck toy... does that make any sense to you?" She asked as she bit her lips realising what she had just said.

Edward adjusted himself and Bella watched as his cheeks turned pink, she looked at him curiously. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well, hearing you just say that makes me hard, so I don't think you should ask me for my opinion!" Edward said.

Bella laughed, "You are such a pervert, sometimes!"

Edward grinned at her bashfully, "I know! Come on; let's take this upstairs, it's almost 10 pm now."

Bella nodded and she quickly put the mugs in the dishwasher and they walked upstairs. Bella brushed her teeth and she put on a pair of sleep pants and a tank top before she climbed into bed with her journal.

She wrote for a few minutes before she turned her light out. Edward was reading and she reached over to kiss him.

Bella snuggled up behind Edward and she pressed her torso against his back and slipped an arm around his waist.

Edward gave the bedside clock a cursory glance as he listened to Bella sigh and relax. It was 10.13 p.m. He smiled and patted the small hand that was absently stroking his abs.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up on Thursday and looked over at the clock. Shit! It was only 5.20 a.m! She lay for a few minutes but she knew that she couldn't go back to sleep. She needed to use the toilet.

She looked over at Edward and sore that he was still sleeping, so she carefully slipped out of bed and used the bathroom. She washed her face and hands and brushed her teeth.

Once in the dressing room, she braided her hair and changed into gym shorts and t-shirt. She put on her socks and sneakers. With one last look at Edward, Bella made her way to the kitchen where she put the coffee pot on. She grabbed a bottle of water and made her way to the gym.

Bella's workout was intense and it felt as if every muscle in her body was screaming for mercy when she eventually stopped her routine. She was not a huge fan of cardiovascular circuits and then added to that she was doing some weight training.

She washed her face and hands again and draped a towel around her neck as she walked up to the kitchen.

She was shocked to see that Edward was up and standing at the stove. There was a large smoothie sitting on the counter and Bella took a quick sip, humming when she tasted the chocolate/strawberry taste.

"Hmmm... So good! Morning, my Love." She said.

Edward turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, Baby. Did you have a good workout?" He asked.

"It was good, but it was brutal! Shit! My legs are still shaking!" She quipped.

Edward frowned slightly, "you're not over doing it are you?"

In the past, Bella would have ripped him a new one for nagging her, but Edward could see that she was actually thinking over her work out, before she answered.

"I don't think so, but I was going to ask you if you think it would be a good idea for Bernice to do an assessment on my routine. I know you have your trainer, but she teaches a range of things. What do you think?" Bella asked as she stared at her smoothie and drank the rest of it greedily.

Edward hadn't answered her by the time she was finished and she looked up to see him staring at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Edward? Honey, if you don't want me to, it's okay..." she began before she was wrapped in his arms and swung around.

"Can't. Breath. Just. Eaten." She panted out.

Edward put her down quickly, "sorry! Sorry! Are you okay?" He said as he pulled out a chair for her at the counter and then put her in it.

"I'm fine, but what's wrong? You were looking at me oddly?" She asked.

Edward shook his head, "it's nothing... well it's just me, I have some exciting news and I just got a little carried away... That's all. About the gym thing, I think that it will be great if you ask Bernice if she would give you an assessment. Perhaps she can even work out with you for a couple of days and you can get a variation."

Edward didn't want to tell Bella that the reason that he almost hugged her to death was that she had asked him for his opinion and she had waited to get his approval! Edward couldn't remember Bella every doing that voluntarily before and he was thrilled. She had thought of asking him first.

_She's beginning to realise that she is not alone in this... _

He didn't want to draw attention to her right now, as it seemed as though she hadn't even given it much thought before she sought his opinion.

Together they got breakfast ready and sat at the counter eating.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about this project that Aro sent me before I talk to the 'rents about it later." Edward said.

"What project?"

"Well, I told Aro that I want to take a break from acting after this movie. Aro also knows that I enjoy music and so he got this project across his desk and he thought of me... it's to compose the score for a movie..." Edward shrugged and he fisted his hair a couple of times, before he looked at Bella again, "I don't know if I'm going to be any good, or anything but... it's a great script and storyline..." he looked at Bella and she could see that he was nervous and self conscious.

She quickly jumped off her chair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she sat down on his lap.

"Edward, you are an incredible musician and composer. I love listening to your work! Tell me something, do you like the script?" He nodded.

"Do you think you can do it?" He raised his hand to his hair, but Bella get her hand there first and she scratched his scalp gently.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I can. I want to..."

Bella touched his cheeks and he opened his eyes, "I believe in you Edward Cullen, and if you think you can do this and you want to – then go for it!" She said fiercely and she leaned closer and kissed him.

She pulled back, "I need a shower!" She said apologetically.

Edward snaked his hands around her waist and held her in place.

"You smell like flowers!" He said and Bella laughed out loud.

"Yeah, cauliflowers!" She giggled.

Edward laughed but shook his head, "thank you for believing in me, Sweet Girl."

Bella stroked his cheek, "Edward, you believe in me _every day_ and it makes me stronger, of course I believe in you!" She got up at loaded their dishes in the dishwasher.

They made their way upstairs and they showered.

They dressed and Edward told Bella more about the project. He was working on a sample composition, based on a part of the script that he had read. He was setting it down on disk later that morning.

Bella and Edward greeted Maggie downstairs and Bella shooed Edward off to the music room as she went into the kitchen for a second mug of coffee and to discuss the dinner menu for the family with Maggie.

Bella phone Esme from her phone before she left and she asked if Maggie would have time to see her before they left again.

Carlisle had time off from the hospital and he was taking Esme away for a few days, but he wouldn't tell her where to.

Bella's session went well and Paul focused on positive influences and outputs in Bella's life. They also spoke about various decisions that Bella had made and they spoke about Charlie.

Bella and Charlie spoke to each other at least twice a week, Bella explained to Paul with a smile. Sometimes the conversations were short and most times they were a little stilted as they were both still getting used to talking to each other as equals.

Paul was pleased that Charlie normally phoned Bella at least once a week and then Bella would reciprocate. Bella told Paul about the phone call from Renee and Paul commended Bella for being so mature about the way in which she had handled her mother. He did caution her that even though he thought she had made the right decision, that at some stage she would miss her mother, even if it was only the idea of a mother that she never had. He also advised her to build on her relationship with both Esme and Kate. Even though Kate was a lot younger than Esme, Bella had an enormous amount of respect and affection for Kate and Paul could see that she saw her in the roll of 'big sister'.

When Bell got to work she poured over the selection of paintings that she had made provisionally for Jane.

She began to spread the pictures out into groups that she would put them in. Of course the client, or in this case the decorator had the final say, but as Bella grouped them into colour groupings, then themes and subject, she photographed each group so that she could send it to the decorator and Jane.

Bella was lost in her thoughts that at first she didn't hear her phone ringing. She answered it quickly when she saw that it was Jasper's number.

"Hey Jasper! What's up?" She said.

"Hi Bella. Listen, Alice asked me if she could talk to you and I agreed. I have spoken to Edward and he's happy for the two of you to speak as long as she stays in the room with me, okay?"

Bella sighed. She would be so fucking glad when this month was over! Nevertheless, she merely answered quietly, "that's fine, Jazz. Thank you."

Bella heard Alice talking as the phone was put on speaker. "Hey B!"

Bella smiled. She couldn't help smile hearing the pixie's voice. "Hey Twister! It's good to hear from you. What have you been up to?"

"I've been working on the new spring/summer range. Listen, I got a call from a couple of designers for the Oscars. They want to offer us a chance to look at some dresses. I was thinking that when the guys go to L.A. we could maybe go down and see what they have for us? We could stay for the weekend and then come home. What do you think?" Alice could barely keep her excitement contained.

Bella chuckled because she knew that this was like taking a sugar junkie to Sweets from Heaven! Bella took her time answering, "Ali, that sounds fine, but I need to speak to Edward first, okay? We can talk about this later at dinner tonight." Bella said cautiously. She wasn't making a mistake again!

"That's fine, Bella." Bella could hear that there was something else on Alice's mind.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Well… Bella, I really need to apologise to you. I've been a horrible friend to you in the last little while. I've let you down. I don't think that I've really shown you what a good submissive I am. I don't even know why that is, really. I guess I've just been acting like a real brat! I'm sorry my friend. I've been selfish and Jasper has allowed me to get away with too much and I've taken advantage of that." Alice's voice broke.

"Ali don't…" Bella began, but Alice interrupted her.

"No! I need to say this to you and you really need to hear me. I love you Bella. And I love my brother and I could never live with myself if I did something or had you follow one of my harebrained schemes and it caused you and Edward to have problems or to break up or something! So, from now on, we do things by the book. We won't try and dodge security or do something we shouldn't. I won't ask you to keep things from Edward and I won't drag you into my mini dramas! You can count on me Bella. I promise you. I know that Kate is your mentor and you really couldn't ask for anyone better, but if you need to talk about anything or you have questions, I want you to know that you can count on me."

Bella sat at her desk quite shocked at Alice's outburst. "Alice, I appreciate what you're saying, but can I ask why now? I mean, what has happened for you to reach this conclusion?"

Alice cleared her throat and Bella could hear her blowing her nose. "Well, Kate came to see me and to say that she wasn't pleased is an understatement! She kind of set me straight about a lot of things, but one of the most important things that we spoke about was your and my friendship. And I realized that I have not been there for you like I should have. Quite honestly, I don't want to know the intricate details about your intimate relationship with my big brother, and I'm glad that you have Kate for that, but regarding your journey as a submissive, well I really do want to help where I can. That's all I'm saying..."

"Ali, thank you. I'm glad you had an epiphany and that you have had time to think about things. I miss you so much, but I agree that we can't go back to being juvenile delinquents! Maybe it's because I was never a disobedient person and then I met you and you gave me the courage to act out and not cower in a corner! So thank you for giving me several 'Thelma and Louise' moments, Twister. I wouldn't have done it without you."

Bella was glad to hear both Alice and Jasper chuckling. The mood was considerably lighter by the time they said goodbye until they arrived for dinner later on.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward worked on his recording sample and was surprised to hear Bella walk into the music room just as he was finishing up.

Bella hugged him from behind as he sat behind the control desk and he smiled as she kissed the top of his wild hair.

"Hey Baby" he said.

Bella kissed his neck before answering, "Hi. Have you even moved from here at all today?" She asked looking around at the various discarded plates, mugs, glasses that littered the floor along with what looked like a small mountain of scrunched up score sheets and yellow legal paper.

Edward shook his head as he looked around for the first time in hours. "Shit! This place is a mess! Are the folks here yet?"

Bella shook her head and smiled as she began to pick up the kitchen ware. "Not yet, but they will be here soon, so you'd better get changed stinky boy!" She said and skipped away as his hand shot out to swat her behind.

"HEY!" She protested as he landed his smack.

"Well then, don't call me stinky boy!" He retorted.

Edward helped Bella carry his breakfast and lunch dishes to the kitchen where she quickly stacked the dishwasher.

"Come shower with me quickly..." he said as he snaked a hand around her waist.

Bella smiled, "we really don't have time for funny business..."

"I know... I just want some company." He said innocently, but Bella saw the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, okay, but only because I know that you can't go too far with your touchy-feely nonsense."

As they walked upstairs Bella told Edward about the phone call from Alice. Edward listened to Bella with a warm glow in his chest.

She really was making a concerted effort to talk to him, even if it was just about the events of her day. The entire week, Bella had been seeking him out, asking for his opinion, telling him little titbits of her working day. He had mentioned it to Paul that afternoon and Paul had advised him to keep encouraging her without making a big deal about it.

"So I told Ali that we could talk some more tonight, but that I needed to talk to you first, so what do you think?" Bella said as she finished undressing and walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on.

Edward followed her, lost in the sight of her beautiful ass gently swaying from side to side as she moved.

Bella turned around and caught where his eyes were. She rolled her eyes and raised her voice. "Hey Sparky! My face is up here..." she quipped.

Edward just grinned as he pulled her under the water with him. "I know where your face is, but I swear Baby, your ass sings to me!"

Bella burst out laughing as she reached for the shampoo and handed it to him. As the week had progressed she had become so accustomed to having Edward touch her, that she didn't even think about it anymore as he washed and conditioned her hair and then poured her fruity shower gel onto the sponge and thoroughly cleaned her body.

Bella sat on the shower seat and kept Edward company as he quickly washed his own hair and body. He was excited as he told her what he had accomplished that day.

As her eyes travelled down his chiselled chest and abs, she felt herself getting wet between her legs.

_Damn! He is great eye candy!_ She thought to herself and she licked her lips as his hands washed his happy trail and below. _Oh my..._

Bella was brought back to earth with a bang – or a wet smack as the wet sponge landed on her chest.

Bella's eyes shot up and she felt herself grow warm as she looked at Edward who was grinning broadly at her and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who's the pervert now, Miss Swan? Hmmm? I feel like a cheap piece of meat the way you were ogling me!" Edward said as he wrapped the smallest towel around his hips.

Bella got up and she breezed past him to dry herself.

"Oh Paleeeze! There is nothing cheap about you, Edward Cullen, except your gutter humour!" Bella answered.

Once they were dried and dressed casually in jeans and long sleeved T-shirts, they made their way downstairs.

Maggie had set the dining room table before she left, so Bella checked that dinner was completed while Edward fetched a few bottles of wine from the cellar.

Bella was filling the water glasses as the front door was opened.

"Hi Honey, I'm home!" Emmett's resounding shout echoed through the house.

Bella grinned as she put the water jug down and hurried into the hallway. Emmett picked her up and swung her around before he gave her loud, wet kisses on her cheeks and neck.

Bella was giggling and swatting at him as Edward came down the hallway.

"Put my woman down, you moron!" He said, but Emmett swung Bella out of Edward's way and deposited her in front of Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello, Darling." Esme said as she hugged and kissed Bella.

"Hey, Mom" Bella said and was rewarded with another hug.

Bella was passed from one family member to the next while Edward had to force his family to even greet him.

Eventually, he gave up and he and Jasper walked to the den. Bella ushered everyone into the den while she and Esme carried the various dishes to the table.

Esme called everyone in to dinner and Bella brought the roast to the table, once Edward had carved the meat.

Dinner was the usual chaos, with food being passed around, wine being poured, everyone talking at the same time as jazz music played in the background. Bella sat in her usual place, on Edward's left and Carlisle sat at the other end of the table with Esme on his left. Bella was seated next to Emmett and opposite Rosalie.

As always, dinner was a long affair, with too much talking as everyone tried to catch up on each other's lives. Bella could not help the warm glow that she felt as she looked around the table at her family. These were her people, her family. She felt so loved, and included that she couldn't ever imagine what it would be like not to have these people in her life.

Jasper looked across at her and they shared a smile as the same thought passed between them. It felt so right!

Later Alice and Rosalie helped Bella clean up the kitchen and load the dishwasher. Alice put a pot of coffee on and Bella dished up bowls of Toffee Pudding and custard. It was one of Charlie's favourite desserts and Bella had learned to make it when she was very young.

When everyone was gathered in the den, Edward finally told everyone his news.

"So, I'm working on a new project..." he began. Carlisle and Esme could see how excited he was, despite the fact that he was trying to play it down.

"Go on, Son..." Carlisle said.

"Okay, well don't laugh, but I've been thinking about taking a break from acting for a long time. I told Aro that I didn't want to work for at least six months after this next movie. He asked me what I wanted to do and I told him that I would like to concentrate on my music. Well last week Aro sent me a script for a movie, together with a brief – they want me to write the score for a movie – and not just any movie, it's an animated movie! I will have carte blanche on the entire project! The script is amazing! It's funny and intelligent and tender and ..." Edward ran out of words and everyone began chuckling.

Edward ran his hands nervously though his hair as he looked around the room. Bella could see how on edge he was and she reached over and ran her hand up his back and began rubbing little circles. She could feel Edward relaxing beneath her fingers. They both had a calming effect on each other.

Bella glared hard at Emmett, daring him to make fun of his brother. Emmett's eyes widened slightly and he stopped giggling like a girl.

"Wow! That's great E! The Bean can go and see a movie that 'Uncle E' wrote the music to!" Emmett said.

Bella gave him a slight nod of approval and he winked at her. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all gave their words of approval and support.

Esme looked as if she wanted to cry as she smiled across the room at her son.

"That's wonderful, Son! We are so very proud of you!" She gushed and Bella smiled at her as she turned away and quickly dashed away the tears on her cheeks.

Carlisle sat down on the arm of the chair that she was sitting in, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Dad?" Edward said.

Bella knew that as much as he valued her thoughts and input, Edward valued his father's opinion even more.

"Do you have to audition or something?" Carlisle asked.

"No, they offered me the job already, without ever hearing my music – it's crazy! But I sent them something today that I have been working on for a while. I have told Aro that I wanted Pebble Studios to hear what I've done first. I will be meeting with them when Jazz and I go to L.A."

Everyone was impressed at the name Pebble Studios. They were a relatively young studio that specialized in animation/children's and young adult movies. To date almost every one of the films that came off their lot had been a mega box office hit.

Carlisle looked at Edward and Bella watch as silent communication passed between them. Carlisle was looking for something in Edward's eyes or face in exactly the way that Edward looked at her sometimes.

Finally Carlisle spoke, "they will be very, very privileged to have you compose the original score for them, Edward. Is this what you want?"

Edward looked at his father and mother, "you guys are amazing. You have always supported us in everything we have wanted to do. Yes..." Edward's hand reached out and he clasped Bella's small hand in his as they shared a smile.

"You know that acting was never about the glitz and glamour for me! I have enjoyed my job, but I want a change and I would like to work from home. I feel as if I've not stopped running for over ten years! There is always something, some premiere, or job, or event, or publicity thing. It was fine before, when I was alone and there was really only me to consider, but you all know that besides going out occasionally with Jazz or Em, I just stayed home."

Jasper and Alice were nodded furiously. They had been talking seriously about this very topic not so long before.

Edward's expression softened as he brushed a strand of hair out of Bella's eyes before he looked at his family again. "I want to live my life with Bella and we can't do that with the fu... freaking paparazzi living on our doorstep all day long! I hate living in a fishbowl all the time and I'm just not prepared to do it any longer than we have to; so, I hope you will all support me in this." He sat back when he was finished.

Bella clasped his hand in her lap. She was blown away by how the Cullen family dealt with things. They came together for whatever reason and each person was supported and loved. It was no wonder that Edward expected those things from her. He had grown up cocooned in that love.

Instead of feeling alienated, Bella was surprised to feel sparks of happiness inside her as she thought to herself, _and now it's my turn to be cocooned and surrounded by more love, support and respect than I know what to do with!_

The 'meeting' broke up after that, and Bella chatted with Esme regarding the meeting that they had for the next morning. Esme was only too happy to give Bella some advice.

Esme and Carlisle left shortly afterwards with Rosalie and Emmett, as Rosalie was tired.

Bella sat on Edward's lap and the two remaining couples chatted about the upcoming Los Angeles trip.

"Look, we don't have to decide right now, do we? I mean, what if we decide not to go? Will the designers send their dresses here?" Bella asked.

Alice gasped and clutched her throat as she made a choking sound. Bella jumped up alarmed but Jasper and Edward waved her back, "relax, you just gave her a fright..." Jasper said.

Alice drank down some water before she could reply, "Isabella Swan, how could you say that? Are you completely mad?"

Bella snorted "no, but it's clear you are... what are you talking about? Why can't they just send the stuff in a box with UPS?"

This time Edward and Jasper laughed manically as Alice waved her arms around, "ohmygod! Hopeless! You are hopeless! Bella, you don't just UPS _a FUCKING D&G ORIGNAL_ or ask Tommy Hilfiger to _UPS_ his creation; or email Donatella Versace and say "oh hey – why don't you just UPS your _fifty thousand dollar creation_, Don!"

Alice was inconsolable as she hopped from one end of the room to the other. "Oh hi there Ms Wang – yeah I'd love to wear your little frock – why don't you UPS it to me!" She turned and glared at Bella who was curled over and giggling as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

Alice stopped pacing and she glared at her brother and Jasper. "And as for you two – you just encourage her! Honest to God, Edward, I can only imagine what you wear when I'm not around! The two of you probably wear low rise jeans, various longs sleeved or short sleeved T-shirts with flannel check shirts and sneakers!"

After a moment Alice opened her mouth and a stream of words came out so fast that Bella didn't even realise that she was talking English. She looked over at Edward and realised that that was exactly how they were dressed! Bella couldn't help but laugh again.

Finally Jasper couldn't take it any longer and he stood up and picked Alice up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Thank you Alice!" He said loudly as he gave her a resounding smack on her ass.

Bella's eyes grew round with shock as she watched Alice suddenly snap her mouth closed.

She walked around until she could see Alice's face.

"Are you okay, Twister?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded, "I'm fine, really. Sorry that I got so carried away. Can we talk this weekend so that I can make arrangements?" She saw the look on Bella's face, "okay, so that _we_ can make arrangements."

Bella smiled and she leaned over to kiss her friend's cheek.

"I will ask Edward if we can conference all on Sunday." She said.

Bella and Edward looked at each other when the door closed.

Bella smiled as she slid down the door. "Having your family over is like standing in the path of a tornado!"

Edward started laughing, "Or a... Twister?" He said.

They were still sniggering as they walked upstairs a short time later.

Bella turned around to Edward with a gasp, "Shit! I didn't check the time! Look!" She said pointing at the bedside clock. Bella bit her lip with sudden anxiety, it was 10.40 p.m.

Edward smiled, "I'm well aware of the time, Baby. Remember, it is if we are alone and not in company. You are not a child that will get sent off to bed at 7.30 with a pat on the head. This is about discipline, Love. So you will get less than seven and a half hours tonight, but that's okay once in a while. Did you have a good time?"

Bella nodded as she gave the clock one last look. She didn't waste any time washing her face and brushing her teeth, before she got ready for bed.

Edward slipped into bed next to her and he gathered her into his arms. Bella laid her hand over his heart as she lay with her head on his chest.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you that I think that this movie is going to be such a great hit."

"Why do you say that, Baby, and I haven't even told you the plot!"

Bella smiled against his chest as she rubbed her nose against him like a kitten, "I think that you are going to write the most beautiful music and that will make it a hit. Everyone will be singing along with you."

Edward kissed the top of her head as he switched of the lights.

"Thank you Baby."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up to the sound of the alarm going off the next morning. She couldn't believe that one late night had made her sleep for an additional half an hour.

She stretched out and sat up when she realised that she was alone in bed.

"Edward?" She called softly.

She got out of bed and used the toilet, before she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Bella decided to get dressed to work out before she went looking for Edward.

After dressing in a pair of sweats and a sports tee, Bella pulled her hair into a messy bun and made her way downstairs.

Bella saw that the coffee pot was already on. Bella heard a noise from downstairs and she followed the music only to find that Edward was already working out.

"Well, good morning, and what gets you up so early?" Bella said as she walked over to the mats. She was only doing toning and stretching for this workout, even though she had begged to be able to cycle.

Edward had already finished his cardio workout and was busy lifting weights. He smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Bella saw that he had a very self satisfied smirk on his face, as if he knew a secret that he was bursting to tell her but wouldn't.

Bella narrowed her eyes as she stared at Edward.

_What's he up to? He looks entirely satisfied with life… hmmm._

Bella began her palate's routine, but continued to watch the silly smirk play on Edward's lips.

_Hmmm… Edward's lips…. No! Concentrate! What's he up to? _

Edward knew that he was driving Bella crazy. He had woken up especially early and had hurried to the playroom. He wanted everything ready before Bella left for work.

While it was true that he had been not left wanting in the past week, he decided that he wanted to test Bella's control that day. She had not made one move to disobey him. Edward had been prepared to have to begin their weekend off with punishment, but Bella had steadfastly adhered to his terms, she had not touched herself at all, besides putting clothes on, or going to the bathroom and even then she had taken extra care that her fingers did not come anywhere near her skin at all.

She had not tried to tease him nor had she paraded around in provocative clothing or underwear. As Edward had closed his eyes the night before, he had begun think about Bella's reward. She had a half working day and then he knew that she was meeting 'the girls' for lunch and waxing at the salon.

(The 'girls' comprised of Bella, Kate, Alice, Rosalie, Bernice and Harry. Edward had laughed when Bella had asked him if he was okay with 'the girls' meeting together. When she told him that Harry was included, he had questioned the gatherings name, but Bella had assured him that with Harry's Botox treatment, latest fat burning schemes, weekly manicures, pedicures and waxing – he was more of a 'girl' than anyone, besides Alice!).

Once the playroom had been prepared, Edward had gone downstairs to have his workout while he waited for Bella to wake up.

She didn't disappoint. He could see her trying to work out what he was up to, but she kept getting side-tracked. He watched her lick her lips as she watched him. First her eyes ghosted over his body quickly began to stir as she nibbled her lip as she stared hard at the growing bulge in his sweats.

Edward watched as Bella swallowed noisily and almost fell over on her ass as she stumbled.

"You okay there, Baby?" Edward couldn't resist asking.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Just um… a little distracted." She muttered.

Bella somehow finished her workout, just as Edward finished his.

"Let's shower down here, okay?" He suggested.

Bella nodded and they moved into the locker room. Bella turned the shower on and stepped inside. Edward was grinning as he quickly undressed and stroked his hardness a couple of times.

_Not long now, big boy… _

Bella stood to one side as Edward stepped into the oversized shower. She smiled at him as she passed him the shampoo. Edward lathered up his hands and began to gently wash her hair.

"I've enjoyed washing you this week; I think I'm going to miss it." He said quietly, before he moved one of the spray nozzles to rinse her hair off.

Bella nodded. "Hmm. It's been very relaxing and enjoyable." She muttered the words as her head rolled back against his shoulder.

Edward conditioned Bella's hair and rinsed it thoroughly. He reached around Bella to pick up the watermelon and kiwi fruit body wash and instead of using the loafer, he lathered up his hands.

Bella's eyes widened in shock as she felt his fingers spread the soapy substance over her shoulders.

"Wha…" she began, but Edward leaned forward to silence her with a kiss.

He stepped back with a grin and picked up the sponge. He washed Bella in record time but when she moved to take the sponge from him to return the favour, Edward stopped her and leaned down so that his lips were tickling the shell of her ear.

"Are you feeling strong this morning, Baby?" He whispered into her ear.

"What did you have in mind? Are you going to lift the 'ban on O'?" She asked.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "No. Sorry Baby."

Bella pouted but then she just smiled. "Okay, so what are you thinking about? Do you want me to…" her hand shifted down to stroke Edward's cock.

Edward hissed and pressed into her hand for a moment before he took her hand away.

"As much as I'd love that, you have worked so hard to bring me pleasure this week Baby. So, I'm going to give you a rest this morning. I want you to sit on the shower seat and watch…" Edward spoke in his deep velvet voice.

Bella shivered in spite of the heat of the water.

"Okay…" she said faintly as she stumbled backwards and sat heavily on the bench in the corner of the shower.

Edward turned his heavy lidded gaze to Bella. Her body was glistening with moisture, her pussy was partially exposed and Edward could see that it was glistening with a different type of moisture.

_Fuck! She was so wet, she was dripping!_

"Don't take your eyes off my cock, Baby. Watch my hand. Hmmm… yessss… fuck that feels good… not as good as when you are working your pretty mouth up and down my dick, but this feels so good. My hand is covered in your body wash; Bella the smell drives me crazy and makes me so hard. Can you see my cock throbbing, Baby?"

Bella was mesmerised. She couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. Edward's hand was holding his cock firmly. He pulled his hand up and then he twisted his wrist as he closed fist rubbed the top of his thick head. Edward watched Bella watching his hand and he ran his thumb gently over the top, spreading the pre cum over himself as he felt his cock twitch and buck almost with impatience.

Edward brought his thumb up to his lips. He didn't mind the taste. It tasted better on Bella's lips though. Bella was licking her bottom lip as she watched Edward suck on the pad of his thumb.

Bella whimpered slightly and Edward began to pump his hand up and down quicker, harder until he had to brace himself against the wall as his legs began to buckle. He felt his climax rise up from his toes until Bella watched as Edward's cum sprayed against the wall.

Bella moaned as she watched the water watched as the water washed the residue of Edward's release down the drain. Her eyes returned to see his now relaxed hand gently stoking his semi just as she normally did.

She snapped out of her trance when Edward turned the shower off.

_Wow._

_It's going to be a long day._

Edward grinned as he took Bella's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on my little voyeur that should keep you until later." He teased as Bella playfully swatted his chest.

"You are a tease!" Bella moaned.

They dressed and Bella made breakfast and they sat and chatted about their day. Edward was waiting to hear from Pebble. Bella had her meeting with Esme that morning. Before she left, Edward called her upstairs.

"Baby, can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure!" Bella ran up the stairs, just as Edward stuck his head around the door of the bedroom.

"Don't run on the stairs, Bella! Especially not in those heels!" He said.

Bella walked into the bedroom, "I'm getting better in these weapons!" She said.

"You are, but that's not reason for you to risk your ankles or your beautiful neck. Now, come over here for a minute."

Edward sat down on the loveseat and Bella joined him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Edward shook his head, and Bella noticed that the smirk was back.

_Ahh O!_

"I wanted to know if you would wear something for me today. You may remove it when you get to the salon. What do you say?" He asked.

Bella almost leapt of the seat in excitement.

Edward had to smile at the way Bella almost bounced in her seat.

"Wait! Will it make me cum? Will it make me let you down?" She bit her lip.

Edward shook his head. "I don't think so, but if it gets too much for you, then you call me okay?"

Bella nodded slowly, "if you say so… okay. What am I wearing?"

Edward stood up, "bend over the foot of the bed and spread your legs."

Bella got up on her suddenly shaky legs and she hitched her black pencil skirt up to her thighs as she bent over and spread her legs as he had asked.

Edward pulled the remote controlled anal plug and lube from his bedside dresser drawer. He spread her cheeks and he used first one, then two fingers to spread the lubricant. Slowly he pulled first one and then both of his fingers into her back passage.

Bella bit her lip as she felt the wonderful sensation.

Bella pushed back against his fingers just as he removed them. The next thing Bella knew, Edward was inserting a large plug inside her ass. She moaned at the pure sensation that she had missed.

Once Edward had made sure that Bella was comfortable he walked her down the stairs. When she got to the front door, Edward took her hand. As he kissed her he pressed something into her hand.

"Play with me today, Baby. Have fun, but remember you are not to climax."

Bella nodded.

As Bella sat in the car on the way to work, her phone started vibrating. Bella pulled it out of her purse.

_**Isabella,**_

_**You are not wearing my physical collar, but I would like to play with you – are you game? If you are then please reply to this text and begin by putting the setting of the remote on 'low'.**_

_**Have fun!**_

_**E**_

Bella's finger flew across the keypad. She reached into her purse once more and turned the little lever up.

Bella almost shouted out, but she remembered where she was just in time.

She glanced down at her message before she sent it.

_**E,**_

_**I would love to play! YES!**_

_**B xoxo**_

Bella knew it was going to be a most excellent weekend!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think? Let me know. **

**Now on the rec's I started reading a story last week and let me tell you – it's great! The author has updated to 31 chapters in 1 week – so there is lots to read! **

**The story is only on TCWS as far as I know, but really it's worth a read. It's different from what's out there.**

EDWARDS ETERNAL KISS by Robshandmonkey  
.?sid=3661&chapter=34

Summary:

_**Edward Cullen is not a typical vampire. He is a Master of his own personally selected coven. His lifestyle behind closed doors is a mystery to any outsider. There is only one way to be a part of Edward's life. You have to be invited into his elite coven**_

FOOTNOTE FROM FAMAGGIO

I have to say sorry to your readers this week, I have been so busy with the three stories I have been writing that I have actually not had a chance to read anything new. I have also started helping another writer here with her story. So I am really sorry, I was hoping to catch up on the weekend and get you some really good reviews for next week, but I have my brother's kids this weekend so it does not look like it is going to happen.

Once again I am sorry readers. I hope Michele has had a chance to read!


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

**NB: AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**_**BDSM is an alternative lifestyle and as such, the relationship between Dominant and Submissive or Master and Slave may be very different to what 'mainstream' indicates as 'normal' behavior. **_** Please remember that I do not have experience in it, but I have done some research and the story that I write is based on a ****SAFE, CONSENSUAL, SANE AND SOBER**** environment. I have gained knowledge from my research; and the very kind assistance of some really awesome people. The rest of it is my imagination. This is just a work of fiction – enjoy it as such! Thanks, Michele.**

*******WARNING! THERE IS AN ELEMENT OF VOYEURISM IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_**And this is where we left our favorite pervy couple last chapter:**_

_Bella's finger flew across the keypad. She reached into her purse once more and turned the little lever up._

_Bella almost shouted out, but she remembered where she was just in time._

_She glanced down at her message before she sent it._

_**E,**_

_**I would love to play! YES!**_

_**B xoxo**_

_Bella knew it was going to be a most excellent weekend!_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 54**

Bella's meeting with Esmé went well. Esme was happy to assist Bella in making her selection. The only distraction had been the plug that filled her in a most wonderful way and the tiny movement that she got from it. Bella had only set it on the lowest setting and the vibration was small, barely noticeable, but it made Bella smile.

Esmé noticed and she winked at Bella when she asked if Bella had 'slept' well. For a panic-stricken moment, Bella had imagined that Esmé could hear the vibrating plug and she had walked over to her purse on the pretext of looking for something and she quickly switched it off.

Esmé was looking at the wall plan that she and Bella had sketched out. The client wanted landscape paintings on the curved walls of the staircases. Esme looked up as Bella joined her at the table.

"Bella?" Esme asked as she sipped the cup of Ceylon tea that Bella had made.

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you put _your_ work forward to this client?" Esmé asked.

Bella's head shot up and she stared at Esme as if she had lost her mind. "What?"

Esme smirked, and Bella wondered if Edward was adopted at all! "Why haven't you offered your paintings to this client?" Esme said again as if she was speaking to a slightly slower person.

She turned around slowly and looked at the art covering the walls of the gallery. Bella sighed softly and sat down to wait for the inevitable as Esme walked through the open planned space looking at each collection of paintings and photographs, lithographs and a few box frames pieces.

"Where is your work, Isabella?" Esme asked from the other room. Bella shook her head... _Oh boy!_

Bella snorted, "could you imagine that? I'm supposed to make money for Riley Mom, not close his doors!" Bella was chuckling by this time.

Esme's heels clip-clopped on the hardwood floors as she stormed back to stand in front of Bella tapping her foot.

Esme glared at her with her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes at Bella, "you are impossible Bella Swan! Your work is incredible and amazing! You are so talented. Your painting of Lake Como that you did for Rosalie is stunning! When we were looking at it, Rose commented that she could almost taste that gentle breeze that comes in off the lake!"

Bella sat back in her seat as she drank her coffee. She wasn't upset by what Esme had to say; she had heard this before from fellow students and her art teachers. There was no way that she could ever approach Riley to ask him to look at her portfolio, even though he had asked her several times before to bring it in to him or to send him the portfolio photos, she just brushed it off as being too polite.

Esme carried on, her anger was fuelled by Bella's apparent lack of self-esteem in her own work.

"Riley Govender is a fool with no taste at all if he won't allow you to hang your paintings in his gallery! He should be honored but if not then as I said - he is a fool with no taste and more money than balls!" Esmé spat out.

Both women were disturbed by a booming shout of laughter.

They spun around and Bella felt herself turning all shades of scarlet.

_FUCK. MY. LIFE! Are you even kidding me?_

Esmé had her hand on Bella's arm and they stood staring at the very handsome man that stood grinning at them in a pair of low hip hugging jeans that were well worn in, a pair of cowboy boots that looked as if they were well worn in; the chest hugging black shirt made a person think of sin. If that didn't do it; the cleft in the chin; the dimple peeking out, the sexy twinkling warm brown eyes and the honey blonde hair would ruin any good girl!

Esmé gasped. _She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe... the man was looking at her as if she was a long drink of water on a hot day. She wanted to take his clothes off... she wanted to take her clothes off! She wanted to lick his body up and down... she didn't care who he was or where he was from. She couldn't even remember where she was from! _Esme felt herself gravitate towards the man.

Bella was not blind, but he just didn't do it for her – on the other hand, _a pair of naughty green eyes and a mad mop of bronze hair... not now, Isabella! _She told herself sternly.

"Esmé?" Esme snapped her head around at the sound of Bella's voice. She had forgotten that Bella was there.

"I'd like to introduce you to my soon to be ex-boss, Riley Govender. Riley, this is Esmé Cullen." Bella said as she licked her lips.

Riley stepped forward and he picked up Esme's frozen hand as it clutched Bella's arm.

He held it gently in his hand as he looked down at the beautiful woman in front of him. She looked to be in her early to mid-thirties. _Wow – she must be the brother's wife – she's gorgeous! Fuck! Look at that hair – it's like honey... and those eyes are full of naughty secrets... her breasts... what I wouldn't give so wrap my teeth around one of those nipples... jeeeez... look at them standing at attention for me..._

His lips grazed her knuckles and Esme could swear that she heard angels sing. Her cheeks were red. She was sure that he could smell her arousal as he stooped over her raised hand. Riley's eyes blazed into her own. They were lost in a silent conversation...

"_I'd like to..." the glint in his eyes said._

"_I'd love you to..."the sparkle in hers replied._

"_You make me want..." the soft chaff of his lips called!_

"_I want you to..." the shiver in her hand replied._

Riley was pulled from his stupor by a hard tap on his shoulder, "earth to Riley! What's got you spacing out there?" Bella gave him a puzzled, half annoyed look.

Riley realized that he was still holding Esme's hand. Esmé was looking at him as if she had seen a ghost... or something. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling as she gazed up at Riley from under her lashes.

_What the...?_

Bella decided to ignore the suddenly charged atmosphere and she decided to nip whatever _this thing _was in the butt very quickly.

She cleared her throat pointedly to get Riley and Esme's attention. Riley dropped Esme's hand as if it had burned him.

"Sorry! Sorry about that – I don't know what's wrong with me..." Esmé looked as if she was blushing.

_Seriously! What the fuck? _Bella glared at her pseudo mother.

"So, Riley, what brings you by? You are way early aren't you? You said that you would only make it down in the next couple of weeks." Bella said almost accusingly.

"I, err, I..." Riley was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. Esme Cullen was captivating!

"Bella, why don't you offer Riley something to drink? We were just talking about you..." Esme said as she almost pushed Bella off her feet in the direction of the kitchen area, Esme moved in closer to Riley.

Bella looked from Esmé to Riley – _OH. HELL NO!_ She knew enough about the Cullen men to know that Carlisle would most likely kill Riley and Emmett, Jasper and Edward would help him bury the body.

_This is so not happening... not on my watch! I swear if they ruin my Friday..._

Just then the phone rang. Bella gave Esme a last warning glare before she walked over to answer the phone.

"This is '22 on Princess'..." Bella said.

"Morning Bella. How are you?" Bella pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it.

_Are you fucking going to do this to me?_ Bella thought about the cosmos and what she had done to deserve this...

"Bella? Hello?"

"Hi Carlisle!" Bella almost shouted.

Esmé jumped back from Riley as if he was a wasp.

Riley frowned.

Esmé shook her head as she stepped back and he stepped forward. They moved silently into the next display area. They moved closer and closer to each other.

It was like watching the proverbial spider and fly.

_Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly..._

Bella closed her eyes to block out the scene.

"Bella? Is something wrong Sweetheart?" Carlisle's voice grew concerned.

"NO! No, everything is..." she swallowed, "fine?" _Where are my acting skills?_

"Well, I'm on my way..." he began. He was picking Esmé up and they were leaving to fly to Port Angeles. Charlie was going to be collecting them from the airport and driving them to Forks. Charlie and Esme were finalizing the plans for his house. He wanted it finished quickly and the contractors were waiting for clarification on a few points.

Carlisle had suggested that they fly out to visit Charlie and he had been thrilled that he could introduce them to Sue and Seth.

"_NO!_ YOU CAN'T..." Bella shouted.

Carlisle began to panic – what the fuck was wrong? Bella sounded as if she was in a flat spin.

Carlisle accelerated and his Mercedes SUV shot forward. "_Bella, talk to me_!" Carlisle demanded as he found a parking space. He saw Anderson across the street and something on his face must have alerted him, because the next minute Anderson was out of his car and he was sprinting across the street.

"Carlisle... it's not... _ohsuckpigballs_... well, it's... just..." Bella sounded as if she was having a panic attack.

Carlisle didn't give her any time.

"I'm here" he snapped his phone off and met Anderson at the door.

"_Wait here_." Anderson said as he put his body against the wall.

"_Like that's ever going to happen!_ Fucking move Anderson!" Carlisle snapped.

Anderson just shook his head and pushed the door open quietly. _Fucking stubborn Cullen's!_

It only took Anderson a split second to detect that the male, Riley Govender, that had entered the premises earlier, was not in fact a threat to Bella Swan, his eyes narrowed beneath the aviators that he wore, but it looked as if he might have to protect the man from Dr. Cullen, who was already clenching his jaw and fists as he looked at his wife, pressed up against a wall, making 'goo-goo' eyes at Govender as he was _leaning_ over her. His one hand was next to her head; the other was next to her waist, effectively trapping her in place. They were not touching in anyway, but they may have well been naked! Fucking like bunnies, because that's what they were doing with their eyes.

_Fuck! Not good! So not good!_ Anderson wished that Brian was there – he was much better with people. Anderson just wanted to shoot the bastard.

Bella looked as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her eyes were enormous and her mouth was rounded in a perfect 'O'.

The plug inside her was the least of her problems. In fact Bella could have had a nine-inch multipurpose vibrator inside her and she didn't think she'd be able to generate any interest!

_This is bad!_

_This is so bad!_

Bella stepped over to Anderson. She glared at him and then Carlisle. "You both need to leave..." she looked at Carlisle who turned to slice into her with his ice blue eyes. Bella took a step back. She had never see Carlisle look so threatening before.

Anderson stepped slightly in front of Carlisle, "good luck with that Bella..." he said. Bella glared at him again.

Anderson shrugged and turned to face Esmé and Riley again.

"I will give him five seconds before I kill him with my own bare hands..." Carlisle said in a quiet growl.

Bella swung around and she darted across the gallery. She grabbed the back of Riley's shirt and pulled with all of her strength.

"_That. Is. Fucking. Enough!"_ Bella spat out.

Riley and Esme jumped apart and blinked at Bella.

Esme looked bewildered for a moment. And then she looked over Riley's shoulder.

_Carlisle. OH. MY. GOD!_

Esme whimpered as she looked at his furious glaring eyes.

_What was she doing? _Esme was stunned. She felt as if she had been under water and was only taking her first breath of air. She was flirting outrageously with a man who was the age of her son!

"Riley, this is my official notice – I quit! But that isn't your biggest problem, right now, you are fucking hitting on my almost MOTHER-IN-LAW! _And my soon to be father-in-law and my bodyguard are about to kill you!_ _Now let her go and get out!_ Leave now! Go through the back! _Don't look back! Don't talk to her and for fuck sake, do NOT touch her! Get out! Go!"_ Bella kept a firm hold on Esme's arm as she wrestled with Riley, pulling and pushing him out of the back door entrance.

Riley had hazarded a look over his shoulder and he had seen the two men standing there.

_What the fuck was he doing? This wasn't like him! He didn't fall for women! They made fools of themselves over him – NEVER the other way around. FUCK!_

Rile went without protest.

Once he was gone, Bella turned to Esme, "mom – I have no idea what the _fuck_ just happened, but you'd better get your knee pads on, I think you are going to be doing some pretty desperate groveling! Now, I'm going to leave you two alone..."

"Ow!" Bella yelped as her arm was encased in Esme's vice like grip. "Mom..."

"_Do not leave me!_ Do not leave me, Bella! _Please_! Oh God! Look at him! He looks... ready to kill... _but I didn't do anything_... we were only talking..." Esme began whimpering as she took in the posture of her husband.

"Talking my ass..." Bella ground out.

Esme was desperately trying to stop Bella from dragging her across the floor to where Carlisle now stood. His arms were folded across his chest.

His sunglasses were pushed up onto his head and his hair was uncharacteristically messy. His mouth was just a grim slash across his face. Bella watched as a nerve ticked in his jaw. His white shirt was pulled tightly across his chest. Esme could see the blonde chest hair where his buttons were undone. The low-slung faded denim hugged his hips like a lover, and pulled tight over his thighs that were taught with fury.

His eyes didn't waver from Esme's face.

Esme felt her juices gushing into her panties... _he looks so hot... I've never wanted him more... fuck! I'm having a nervous breakdown!_

Bella swung around and took Esme's shoulders in her hands. "Esme! Calm down! Dad, can you get over here please?" Bella said.

Esme's eyes widened in fear as Carlisle walked over to them.

Bella looked at him wearily... he was like a panther, lithe and waiting to pounce.

Bella glared from one to the other. "Look, I don't know what happened here, but Carlisle, NOTHING ACTUALLY HAPPENED! And Esme, I don't know what the _fuck is going on with you,_ but seriously? Eeeww! You are the _Mom_ and he is my asshole _boss, well no thanks to you, now my ex-boss_!"

Carlisle had heard enough, "_THAT'S_ RILEY GOVENDER? The little fucker might have more money than brains, but I will KILL him if he EVER COMES NEAR YOU AGAIN? Do you understand, Esme? ANSWER ME!" An out-of-control Carlisle was a very sexy, terrifying thing, Bella thought idly.

His nostrils flared and his eyes became glazier grey. He had pulled himself to his full six foot two height, but suddenly he seemed... bigger.

"I didn't do anything! Car, I didn't..." Esme began, but Carlisle's hand shot out as he sliced the air in the universal 'silence!' hand signal. She gave another whimper, "I understand, Carlisle." She said quietly.

"We will discuss this later. _Now__**. Get.**__ Your. Things. Together_." Esme seemed to wilt. Carlisle's voice was soft, quiet and so very cold. He had never, ever spoken to her like that before. He glared at Esme before he turned his eyes to Bella.

Bella watched his expression soften marginally. "I'm sorry, Isabella. This is like an episode of The Jerry Springer Show!" He pulled his glasses off his head and ran his hand through his hair.

Suddenly he refocused his attention on Bella. "Wait! _Did he fire you?"_ Carlisle was scowling.

"No! No, but there is no way that I can carry on working for him, there is no way... but that's my problem. Are you going to be okay?" Bella asked.

"I think that I'm just in shock more than anything else. Esme has never, well not to my knowledge even looked at someone else! I feel like an idiot! I've never been so angry..." Carlisle sighed and pulled his hand through his hair, again.

Bella smiled gently at him as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be too hard on her... you know, it's like when you go to the circus for the first time and you are completely dazzled by the sights, smells and sounds and for a split second you forget your name, where you are and even who you are! You are ready to run away from home and join the circus... well, once the circus leaves, you realize that it was just a moment of madness." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You know that Esme loves you more than her own life... so make her beg but don't be too hard on her..." Bella whispered in his ear.

Carlisle smiled down at her, but it didn't reassure Bella at all, in fact Carlisle had never looked so _dark_ before.

"You are a remarkable and far too wise young woman, Isabella! And don't worry; she's going to experience more than just begging..."

Bella smiled, "do you want to borrow my hairbrush?" She said trying to lighten the mood.

Carlisle smiled a slightly sinister smile, "Oh my dear Bella, I have my own and more! Although I may need to change our room for outside accommodation, we don't want to disturb others. Thanks for the suggestion, though..." he winked at her.

Bella gaped.

_Diabolical, all of the Cullen men were completely diabolical._

They turned and saw Esme standing at the door. She had her large square D&G sunglasses on, but Bella could see her lip quivering. She left Carlisle's side and moved over to Esme.

"Hey..." Bella said quietly.

Esme looked at her, "I feel like such a fool... I am so embarrassed... please don't tell..." Bella shook her head quickly.

She looked from Carlisle to Esme. "I love you both so much, but please, PLEASE do not ask me to keep any secrets from Edward. Mom, you know that I have to tell Edward. I will not lie to him and I will not keep things from him. I promise you, he will be okay... please don't be angry with me." Bella said as she searched their faces.

Esme held out her arms to Bella and hugged her hard. "Of course not, Sweetheart! I'm sorry that I even thought it!"

They said goodbye and Esme promised to call Bella to let them know that they had arrived safely wherever they were going. Bella watched as Carlisle guided Esme to the waiting car. She didn't envy Esme at all. She knew what it was to be on the receiving end of the Cullen temper!

She looked around the gallery and sighed. Her last day! She was sad but she knew that she wouldn't look at Riley the same way again. She had to respect the person that she worked with and after what had happened; she knew that she just wouldn't respect him any longer.

Bella looked at the clock.

_How could it only be 11 a.m.?_

Bella was worn out! She felt as if she had just run a marathon. Bella walked over to the little kitchen area and she pulled out her protein bar, a cup of yoghurt and a handful of nuts. She sat at the small round table and ate her snack and savored a fresh mug of coffee.

Bella sighed, "what a mess..." she muttered to herself.

Bella fetched her phone from her purse and taking a deep sigh, she dialed Edward's number.

"Baby! Are you okay? Is it too much?" Edward's voice held a trace of anxiety.

Bella smiled. She had all but forgotten about the plug inside her.

"Hey, not I'm fine and to be quite honest, I had forgotten all about it until you reminded me!" She said.

"What? Seriously? I must be losing my touch!" Edward said shocked.

Bella laughed, "no, my love, there is nothing wrong with your touch, believe me! No this is all about your mother, Riley, your father and our body guard!"

There was silence for a moment and then Edward said quietly, "do you want to tell me what's going on, Isabella?" She could hear the steel hardness in his voice.

Bella began to explain what had happened. He was silent for the most part until she told him that Riley had arrived unexpectedly.

"What happened Bella?" He was losing his patience.

"Well he made a huge pass…"

"That little ankle biting fucker! Did he..." Edward was already on his feet and storming down the hallway.

"EDWARD! DAMN IT! JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Bella shouted into the phone.

Edward stopped.

"I'm giving you sixty seconds to tell me that he didn't… _touch you_." Edward's voice was deadly quiet.

"He made a heavy pass at _your mother_… and she flirted back…" Bella said.

Edward's mouth dropped open and then snapped shut.

"My _MOTHER_? _Are you kidding me? He made a pass at Esme and she responded?_" Edward didn't know if he wanted break something or laugh.

He started to laugh.

Bella growled at him.

"Edward! Will you stop laughing and listen to me! There's more. Will you please go into your study and close the door? I promised Esme that I would be discreet."

Edward frowned and walked into his study and closed the door.

He sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the table.

"Okay, there I'm in my study and sitting down. Now tell me, Asshole made a pass at my mother and she made a pass back and then…?"

"And then he was… close to her and she was all like 'oooo look, pretty boy…' and all ga-ga over him and Anderson and Carlisle come in all stealth like and I'm like 'oh fuck' and I made Riley leave and I have no idea where Andy disappeared to but then your Dad is like 'get your stuff Esme' and she looks all 'where am I? What happened?' Dazed and confused. Fuck Babe – are you still laughing?" Bella asked completely outraged that Edward wasn't more upset.

Edward was busy dialing his brother's number on the home phone.

"Em! Hold on… I need to tell you something…"

"EDWARD CULLEN! You _can't_ tell anyone! You mother is totally embarrassed by what happened! She tried to make me not tell you – but I refused. So put the phone down to Emmett right this minute!"

Edward put his hand over his cell phone. "Call you back," he hissed to Emmett.

"You did?" He asked Bella softly.

"Yeah… I told you, never again and I meant it. That's why I called you, Edward. No more secrets right?" Bella was cradling the phone in her hand, wishing that she could see his face.

"Isabella Swan… hurry home, you are in for a treat this weekend, Little Girl. I am going to make you cum so much tonight that you will be begging me for mercy…"

Bella's breathing hitched_. Oh my_.

"Is the plug still in Baby?"

"Um, yes?" She said unsteadily.

"Turn it on…"

"Edward…"

"_Turn. It. On_."

"Fuck!"

Edward chuckled darkly.

"Turn it down in fifteen minutes and then wait 10 minutes; then turn it right up for five - if it's not too much, then turn it off. You can remove it then if you want to." He brushed his hand against his hard cock nestled in his jeans.

"Fuck that feels good, Edward… so fucking good… oh! Have to go - got a customer." She said and they hurriedly said goodbye.

The rest of the morning was busy for Bella. She made sure that all of her work was up to date and that all her paperwork had been filed and submitted. She checked over all the pending business of the gallery and she sent Riley a detailed report of what needed to be taken care of in the immediate future.

All too soon it seemed she was greeting Sam. She didn't tell her that it was her last day. She would leave that up to Riley. Edward was right – _he was an asshole_!

Bella said goodbye to Sam and she saw Anderson waiting for her outside the door.

Anderson drove her to the Mill Valley Spa & Restaurant where she was meeting everyone else.

"Andy, did you see Riley?" Bella asked.

Anderson flicked a glance in Bella's direction. "When?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "you know _when_. After I made him leave – that's when you vanished as well. Did you see him?"

"I saw him. We had a little… conversation. I discouraged him from re-entering the store while Dr and Mrs. Cullen were still there. I didn't think it would be wise. He said that he would call you once you have calmed down. His words, not mine." Anderson said as Bella gave a snort of disgust.

"That will be when hell freezes over!" She retorted as he pulled up at the entrance.

"I will meet you at 4.30 p.m." Anderson said and he waited for Bella's confirming nod before he drove off.

Bella made her way to the restaurant. The hostess led her to the table where Alice, Harry, Bernice and Rosalie were waiting. Kate had called Alice earlier to say that she would be a few minutes late.

Lunch and the treatments that followed were a riotous affair.

Harry had them all in gales of laughter as he gave a running commentary on the other occupants of the room and later he had them giggling as he screamed and cried his way through his full body waxing.

Rosalie had tears running down her face as they heard Harry threaten the poor woman who was doing his wax "I bet you had one of those and it was ripped off! Well you aren't taking mine, Honey; now get your hands off my 'beast'!"

"Baby B, this is the most entertained I have ever been! Where do you know Harry from?" Rosalie asked, as her and Bella relaxed after having their waxing done.

Bella smiled. "He is a new friend actually. I met him and his Dom at the New Year's Eve party that Edward and I went to. He and Edgar have been together forever. They seem like a great couple, although I've only met Edgar once, but Harry adores him. And he dotes on Harry."

Kate, Bernice and Alice joined them and they sat drinking non-alcoholic 'mocktails' as they waited for Harry.

Bella tried really hard not to laugh as Harry almost sprinted towards them. He was doing a hobbling, stilted walk, while glaring at the young woman beside him.

He flopped down onto the ultra-soft cushions beside Kate but shot straight up again, yelling.

Alice covered her mouth, while Kate began giggling.

Bernice and Rosalie turned their faces away.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked.

Harry growled, "that... _she-devil_ waxed my bottom and I think she removed at least seven layers of skin! And that was after she tried to pull my balls through my asshole! If Edgar decides to punish me, as true as Bob, I'm giving him _her_ number!"

It took about ten minutes for the women to stop screaming with laughter and two warnings from management who kept pointing to the _'Silence is golden...'_ signboard.

Everyone hugged and kissed goodbye and Bella was shocked as she climbed into the car and realized that she had hugged and kissed everyone first, without waiting for people to reach out to her!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was still smiling when she said goodbye to Anderson and wished him a pleasant weekend. Brian and Anderson were on another detail for the next four days and Emmett was making alternative arrangements for Bella and Edward for Monday.

A weekend detail of guards had already been posted, but Anderson had insisted that he work until he dropped Bella off at home.

Bella walked into the house and the first thing that hit her was the most amazing aromas.

Spices tickled her nose and Bella felt her mouth begin to water.

Bella walked into the kitchen.

She smiled as she watched Edward glare at the dish in front of him.

"Hey..." she said softly.

Edward looked up quickly.

"Hi**!" **He walked around the island and pulled Bella into his arms.

He kissed her soundly.

"Well, dinner's almost finished. Maggie and I attempted to make 'Mexican' for you. I hope it's okay. I just need to finish the guacamole but I was told to wait, or else the avocados turn black."

He looked so adorably confused as he stood there running one hand through his hair as he scowled at the bowl of ingredients that Bella reached up on tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

"What time are we going to eat?" Bella asked.

"Hmm. Six. That will give us time to talk about the crazy day that you've had. Have you heard from my parents at all? I tried to call them but their phones just went to voice mail."

Bella nodded. "I received a text from Carlisle about half an hour ago. He said that they had arrived and were safe. And that he would talk to us soon. That's it."

Bella was frowning as she looked down at her phone. "I tried your mom as well, but it went to voicemail. Either you dad broke the phone, or she broke the phone or it's just off."

"I would love to change and relax a bit." Bella said as they made their way upstairs.

Bella undressed and put a robe on over her underwear and she walked out to find that Edward was waiting for her in their sitting room area.

"Come sit here with me." He said as he held up a drink.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" She asked.

"Cola Tonic and Soda Water. I thought that we could do with a change from Iced Tea."

Bella walked over to the loveseat as Edward opened his legs and she sat between them.

She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Hmmm… this is nice."

"It is. So, it's been a busy day for you, hey?" He said as he gently rubbed circles on her stomach.

Bella let out a sigh. "You have no idea. I have no idea what I'm going to do now, but I'll make a plan... Oh! Shit!"

Bella sat up and moved to sit next to Edward so that she could look at him.

Her eyes were wide. "I didn't get to that part of the story," she said to herself.

Edward's eyes darkened, "what part of the story? What else is there?" He asked.

Bella bit her lip, "well, I kinda of resigned on the spot when all the fuckery was going down this morning." Bella couldn't look at Edward's face, she was too nervous. She was staring at her fingers that were in her lap. "I just couldn't stay after that! I mean she is your mother! And besides that, he is or was my boss and that's not way to behave at work, I mean come on! I know what lust is, but you gotta keep it zipped up in public!"

Bella was talking fast and half rambling to herself. She didn't see the look of glee that passed over Edward's face.

_She'd quit!_ Edward was thrilled! He knew that she was far too talented to be a gallery curator forever; hell he had enough money to look after her ten lifetimes over and then some!

She was talented as an artist and the only regret that he had about the entire Riley thing was that he had never seen any of Bella's work.

He quickly schooled his face into an expression of sympathy.

Bella sneaked a peak at his face. He didn't look mad or disappointed.

"Look, I will find a job, okay. I just need to start looking…" she said.

Edward reached for Bella's fidgeting fingers and he stilled them in his hand.

"Bella, I want you to listen to me. I know and respect you for wanting to work. But can I ask you something?"

She nodded wearily.

"Why don't you work on your art, begin sending out your portfolio photos to different studios and see if you can sell your artwork?"

Bella smiled sadly at Edward and shook her head, "that is a really great idea, but, Babe, you haven't seen what is out there... there are incredible artists out there and they don't always make ends meet, so what chance do I have?"

Edward sat up and put his hands on either side of Bella's face. He stared deep into her chocolate pools. "Isabella Swan, I believe in you. You have an awesome gift. Your hands and your mind create these incredible pictures. Why don't you try and see what happens? You said that you believe in me. Well, if I failed and they hated my music, would you stop believing in me? Would you tell me to stop trying?"

Bella shook her head, "never..."

Edward nodded, "me either. So what have you got to lose?"

Bella stared into his green eyes. _Oh man, when he looks at me like this, I can believe anything..._

Bella thought about what Edward had said_. What did she have to lose?_

She took a deep breath, "Okay... okay, I'll do it... Oh boy... I'm going to do this..."

Edward smiled as he watched Bella's uncertainty turn to conviction, excitement and joy.

She was beaming at him!

"Edward! I'm going to do this!" Suddenly Bella had flung herself headlong into Edward's arms. She rained kisses down on his face and neck as she giggled out loud.

Bella was unable to contain her excitement. She jumped up and danced around their bedroom, giggling like a fool and clapping her hands every now and again.

Edward leaned back on the love seat and watched her. He was enthralled. She owned him so badly.

He found himself grinning like an idiot as he thought to himself; _Yeah, I'm a pussy-whipped Dom, and proud of it!_

When she had run out of steam, Bella sat down next to him again and drained her glass.

After a moment, Bella turned to Edward. "I need to go into my bedroom and prepare for tonight. I'll see you at dinner." She said.

Edward didn't want her to go. He didn't want to lose one moment with her but he just smiled and said, "don't forget to bring your journal downstairs at dinner time."

Bella picked up her journal from her nightstand and walked into her bedroom.

She looked around. She hadn't spent much time in there at all recently. In an odd way, she had missed the space.

Bella looked at the bedside clock. She still had some time before dinner. She lied on her bed and let the events of the day run through her mind again.

Bella thought that she should be more upset than she was. _Why wasn't she? _ She wished that she could speak to Alice right now.

_No! Focus!_

Bella sat up and moved over to her small seating area. She sat with her back to the sofa, on the floor. She closed her eyes and began to practice her breathing. Slowly she released the day's excitement and frivolity. She began to think about her Master. His body. His mind. His voice. She concentrated on the single thought; _everything for Master..._

Bella didn't exist any longer. She was Isabella, submissive of Master Edward. She was not separate from him, but part of him. Everything that she did, or thought was for his pleasure, his fulfillment.

The alarm on her phone alerted her to the fact that she had five minutes to get down to dinner.

Bella rose and she quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

She stayed bare feet. She tightened the tie of the robe around her waist and went downstairs quickly.

Edward was just putting the finishing touches to the meal on the kitchen table when Bella walked in.

"Take a seat Isabella," he said, as he carried over a large salad bowl and a pitcher of fruit juice.

Bella sat down and put her journal next to his place setting.

Edward gestured for Bella to begin dishing up for herself as he dished up a couple of chicken enchiladas for himself with some salad. He picked up her journal and began to read.

Bella dished up a little bit of everything for herself. She was quite hungry.

Edward finished reading and put her journal to one side. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Were you worried about something that you wrote?" Edward asked at her concerned expression.

"Not really. I mean, I don't think that I broke any of your rules this week. I definitely didn't touch myself! But you never know..." she said.

"Well, I wanted to make supper for you, because I think that you have excelled this week. You have handled your punishment with not one complaint! You have behaved so unselfishly this week, making sure that I was taken care of, that I wanted to show you that I value you, Isabella, as my life partner and mate as well as my submissive."

Bella was blushing with pleasure at his complements. "Wow, thank you, Sir." She said quietly.

Edward nodded towards her plate. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, I would like you to come with me." He stood up and Bella followed behind him. She automatically fell into place on his right hand side, one step behind him.

Edward walked into his study. He walked over to his desk and turned to face Bella who had stopped just outside of his door.

There was a cushion at his feet.

"Take off the robe, its warm enough." Edward said huskily.

"Crawl to me Isabella."

Bella's cheek's flamed a bright red as she dropped to her knees and crawled over to the cushion. She waited for his next instructions, as he hadn't told her to kneel.

Edward smiled down at her bent head.

"Very good girl. Now take off your bra and panties and kneel in your inspection position for me."

Bella unclipped her bra and she took it off. She had so sit up and shimmered her panties down her hips and legs. She folded them and put them on top of her bra then she positioned herself on the cushion. Bella concentrated on her breathing. She was excited to spend this weekend with her Master but she also knew that her body was so worked up that it wouldn't take much for her to climax and she so wanted to please her Master. She didn't want to let him down. So she took her time and settled herself.

Edward took off his shirt as he watched Bella 'prepare' herself for him. She had changed the way in which she moved over the past few months. Where before her movements were quick, skittish and clumsy, she had slowed down and was more confident. She was unashamed of her body now and thought nothing of disrobing or walking around naked in front of him. Bella had become more graceful, her movements more fluid. Even when doing something that was awkward like crawling!

Bella knelt at her Master's feet. Her feet were underneath her, with the big toes touching each other. Her legs formed an open V with her thighs shoulder width apart. Bella's head was bowed and her fingers were laced behind her head.

This was her inspection position, so that Edward could check that she was in fact hair free.

Edward was barefoot, and was now only wearing his old 501's. He ran his fingers from her elbows up to her underarms.

"So smooth…" he muttered.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut with the effort it took not to shout at him to just take her!

She needed to calm down!

Edward's hands were trailing over her shoulders, sending goose bumps spreading over her breasts as his nails raked over her nipples ever so gently.

Oh fuck!

"Isabella, are you prepared to wear my collar this weekend? Will you serve and obey me without question; will you set aside your own pleasure, if I ask you, to please your Master? Answer me." Edward's voice filled the silence and Bella felt her juices begin to seep out of her.

"Yes, Sir. It will be my honor." She said.

Edward moved back and the next moment, Bella felt the heavy weight of the 'Masen' heart necklace encircle her neck. Edward moved her hair over one shoulder as he fastened it.

"Now, would you like to ask for the privilege of showing me your appreciation?" He asked.

Bella nodded.

"You may answer."

"Please Master; I would love to pleasure you with my mouth and hands. I want you to fuck my mouth if that would please you." She said.

Bella felt Edward's hand on her head. "I want you to look at me as you suck my cock. Do not take your eyes off my face, because if you do, you will not find release tonight. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded.

"Okay, get to it then." He said in a casual tone, although he was feeling anything but casual at the moment! He had been aching for her all day! Even as the front door had closed behind her this morning, he had been aching and throbbing. The thought of her wearing the little blub shaped plug made him groan.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

He had almost run into the music room, where he had remained for the most part of the morning. The only interruption had come when he had received the phone call from Bella.

He had felt panic straight away. They had not spoken during the day for almost two weeks and Edward's separation anxiety had become manageable in that time.

Paul was very pleased with his progress.

When he had answered his phone he had expected her to tell him that she needed to remove the plug for whatever reason, but what he hadn't expected was the bizarre story that Bella had rattled off.

Govender had gone to 'visit' her? What the fuck? Edward had done extensive digging into the life of Riley Govender when Bella had begun working for him. He was a spoilt, rich little playboy with nothing else to do with his time than fuck women, surf, do extreme sports and fuck more women.

When Bella had said that he made a pass… Edward had stopped listening and was running up the hallway, pulling on his leather jacket.

She had shouted at him to calm down and she had asked him to listen to the 'story'. It seemed that Govender had made a play for his mother and she had almost fallen for it. Well she had and Thank fuck that Carlisle and Anderson had intervened.

The only bit of good news was that she had quit on the spot. He was sorry for her, because she was enjoying her job, but he was thrilled to think that she would be home in her studio!

Edward knew that Govender was going to have to pay for fucking with Esme. Carlisle wasn't a violent man, but both Edward and Emmett had 'inherited' their father's possessiveness when it came to the women in their lives.

No one fucked with a Cullen woman and got away with it. He had tried phoning his father, but had only reached his voicemail.

After he had put the phone down to Bella, he had redialed Emmett's number.

"What's up Bro?" Emmett had answered on the second ring.

"Em, have you spoken to Dad, or Mom?" Edward asked.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" Emmett was immediately on alert.

"I'll say. Apparently Mom had a meeting with Bella this morning and Bella's boss, that fucker Govender showed up and I don't know what exactly happened but he made a play for Mom and then Dad and Anderson showed up and Dad wanted to fuck him up, but Bella got rid of him and then Dad frog-marched Mom out of the shop!"

There was dead silence on the phone.

Edward stared at the receiver, "Emmett? Are you...?"

"EDWARD, WHAT THE FUCK? MOM? As in our Mom! As in Esme, fucking Cullen; Mom? She wanted some on the side? FUCK?" Emmett babbled.

Edward was regretting his decision to tell his brother, but he was his brother after all.

"Yeah, well, I tried Dad's cell and Mom's but it went to voice mail." Edward said.

"So how the fuck are we going to get this little fucker back? No one messes with a Cullen; don't these fucking pussies know this shit by now? What? Must we take out an advert?" Emmett ranted.

"I don't know, but you can be sure that as soon as Dad thinks about it, we are going to be getting a phone call. Are you up for it?"

"Just try and stop me! Are you calling Jazz?"

Edward had thought about it, "I think we should wait until I speak to Dad. I'll speak to you later."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward was jolted back to the present as he felt Bella's small fingers slipping under the waistband of his jeans.

Bella slipped her hand up the second button and her nimble fingers flicked it open. She heard Edward hiss through his teeth above her.

Her eyes shot up to meet his black gaze as she swiftly undid the rest. She pushed his jeans off his hips and let them slid down his legs.

He stepped out of them and she moved them away before she rose up on her knees and took his entire length into her mouth in one movement. Her cheeks hollowed out as she began to suck on him.

"Fuck! Slow down Isabella… that's it… use your tongue… yessss… lick… oh yes…" his voice was unsteady as he became lost in what her mouth, tongue and lips were doing to his cock.

Bella used her hands and she cupped his balls and rolled them. She reached up and brushed his ass gently with her fingers of her other hand.

Edward shivered at the teasing touch. Bella had not taken her eyes off his from when she had begun.

"I want to fuck your mouth, now. Be still."

Bella immediately stopped moving and she gripped his hips in her hands as Edward wound her ponytail around one of his and he gripped her head with his other.

"Hold on, Isabella." He said and she hummed around him.

That sent him over the edge. He began to pump into her hot willing mouth. His tip pushed against the back of her throat and Bella pushed down the instinctive panic and she forced herself to breathe deeply and to relax her throat muscles.

She sucked and hummed on him as Edward bucked his hips against her face. He could feel his stomach muscles tighten and Bella must have felt it as well, because she sucked even harder, almost pulling his cum out of his balls as he exploded down her throat.

Bella swallowed furiously, she felt his hot liquid shoot down her throat. He was so deep that Bella had to push back slightly so that she wouldn't start gagging.

At last he was finished and Bella was careful not to touch his oversensitive head as she licked the sides of his cock clean and her lips closed over his tip as he withdrew from her mouth.

"Fuck, Little Girl that was a-fucking-mazing!" Edward said as he stroked her hair back from her face.

Bella smiled against his thigh. She turned to kiss him, but he moved back from her.

"No, Isabella, I didn't give you permission to touch me again." His voice was stern.

Bella dropped her head as she sank back onto her heels.

"Speak"

"I'm sorry Master. I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry." Bella spoke quietly

Bella could feel Edward staring at her. She willed herself not to fidget.

"Isabella, I want to reward you tonight. Don't make me change my mind, now, Little Girl. You are doing so well. What color are you? Answer me." Edward could see how displeased Bella was with herself for her almost slipping up. He wanted to her to feel good about herself tonight. There was no place for self-doubt.

"Green Master." Bella said.

"Okay, good Girl. I want you to go up to the playroom. Do you remember what to do when you leave the room?"

Bella nodded.

"You may leave now, Isabella. You know how I want you waiting for me." His voice was almost gentle.

Bella sighed softly. He was going to let her almost mistake go.

Bella crawled forward and she knelt down kissed his feet.

Edward tapped her shoulder and Bella got up. She kept her eyes downcast as she made her way upstairs.

_I'm getting my 'O' back! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_

Bella was almost skipping up the stairs when she heard Edward's chuckle not far behind her. She jumped and ran the rest of the way.

By the time Edward walked into the playroom, Bella was so wet; she could feel her juices leaking down her thigh.

"Up, Isabella. On the table for me, on your back, arms up, legs spread wide." He said as he walked past her.

Bella moved and got up on the table. Edward had raised the top portion so that Bella could see what he was doing, but she made sure that she kept her eyes lowered. She put her arms above her head and spread her legs open. She was a little embarrassed by this position, especially because she could see how her body was so ready for him. Her nipples were puckered and hard. Her smooth mound was pink and Bella could see that her outer lips were pouty and opened slightly. She could see how wet she was from where she sat!

Bella's blush spread up from her chest.

_Oh shit! Okay, stay in the zone… this is about Master… love… respect… please fuck me! No! Don't be selfish! But I want to be fucked. Hard. I want him to put his cock into my pussy and pound the shit out of me! _

"Isabella!"

Edward's bark made Bella's body jerk in fright. Her startled gaze met his dark eyes. She quickly lowered her eyes, but Edward moved forward and his fingers lifted her chin.

Their faces were inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Where were you Isabella?" He said quietly.

Bella bit her lip. Fuck! The Voice!

"Here Master! I was here!" She said quickly.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "It didn't look like you were here… you were all hot and bothered… what were you thinking?"

"Um, what was I thinking…?" Bella said nervously.

"Don't stall, Isabella, you may go to bed without any… satisfaction… now, what were you thinking – and don't try and lie to me!" Bella stared into his dark green eyes… _oh my…_

"I-I was thinking… I want you to fuck me Master. I want you to put your… cock into my kitty and I want you to fuck me hard, Master… I'm sorry…" Bella's voice dwindled to barely a whisper.

Edward's eyes darkened even more at her words.

"Do not apologize, Isabella. I asked you and you were honest with me." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Bella couldn't help the groan that she let out as his tongue pressed into her mouth and he deepened the kiss.

Her hands itched to wind around his neck but she gripped the top of the table instead.

Edward ended the kiss and moved his mouth along her jaw and down her neck. He nibbled her collarbone and moved down to her breast. He had found her other breast and Bella jumped as she felt him give her nipple a sharp pinch. His teeth closed over the other nipple and he bit down on it even as he lapped and suckled the sting away.

Bella could feel herself gushing.

Bella moved her arms slightly and was shocked to discover that her wrists were handcuffed to the large O ring at the head of the table.

Edward was moving down her stomach. His hands were plucking and twisting her nipples and Bella could stop herself from gyrating her hips.

Edward moved one hand and before Bella could move, he had turned her and spanked her ass twice in quick succession.

"I didn't say you could do that, Isabella. Lie still!"

Bella bit her lip hard and she closed her eyes.

Edward hands moved down her thighs as he placed kisses on her hipbones.

She could feel his breath over her pussy and she tensed, bracing herself for his lips or tongue, but she almost groaned in disappointment when she felt his silent chuckle instead.

"Patience, Little Girl." He said as he moved to stand at the foot of the table.

His fingers trailed along her legs from her knees to her ankles and up to her toes. He smirked as her feet twitched. She was very ticklish on her feet.

Edward tapped Bella's foot and she looked up at him. He smirked as he pulled her legs wider apart and tied them to the side O-rings.

Bella was hot and cold at the same time. She wanted to beg him to touch her. Edward knew it.

He walked over to the counter. Bella forced herself not to peek at what he brought back to the table. He reached up and brushed her hair off her forehead as he looked into her eyes.

"Time for your reward Isabella. I do not want you to hold back tonight. You have displayed remarkable control this week, so you may cum whenever you wish and as often as you want to. I want to hear you tonight. I want to hear how I please you, my little submissive. Let's begin, when I ask you questions, I expect you to answer me verbally, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Her voice was shaking with excitement.

"Have you ever seen one of these?" Edward asked as he picked up a large vibrator.

Bella's eyes grew wide, "n-no? What the hell is that?" She squeaked out and then blushed at her carelessly chosen words.

"Edward laughed, "this my little cum slut is going to bring you great pleasure tonight... it is called a 'wand'. It is one of the most powerful vibrators that, has ever been made. Shall we see if it works as well as your little friend, the Sqweeler?"

"Please… Master." Bella could feel how swollen she was.

Edward turned the vibrator on and moved it down her breast, over her nipple and then he moved to the other one.

Bella shouted as she felt the first sparks of her climax shoot down to her pussy from her tits.

"Please… please Master."

Edward's eyebrow rose, "begging, slut? You don't have to beg… here we go… is this where you want it?"

He pressed the tip down her stomach and moved over her smooth mound and Bella's jaw grew slack.

Edward brought it down to where her clit was pressing through her lips.

"MASTER!" Bella screamed as she came so hard that she saw stars.

Edward moved it down to her entrance and teased her there. He had pulled her further down the table and with little effort was able to move it down and he parted her cheeks as he let the vibrations penetrate her wall of bliss.

Edward turned the wand down and unable to resist any longer he pushed his face against her pussy and began to suck and drink her ambrosia. He couldn't believe that she was so wet, that the table was slippery and dripping with her juices.

Bella was mewing, making little noises that made no sense. Edward licked and sucked and Bella screamed incoherently as she came again. This time Edward drank every drop that she gave him.

Edward moved into the bathroom as Bella cruised down from her climaxed induced high.

Edward returned with a warm cloth. He gently wiped down the table and cleaned her gently.

"Hmmm… thank you Master… that was…" Bella's eyes were closed and she had such a goofy smile on her face that Edward grinned.

"Oh, but my sweet little sub, it's not over yet…" he said with a smirk.

Bella's eyes shot open. Edward wiggled his eyebrows at her. He took the cloth back to the bathroom. When he returned he picked up a bottle of water and held it to Bella's lips.

She drank greedily. Edward waited until she had drunk her fill before he took his own drink.

He gently stroked her flushed cheek. "Are you okay? What is your color, Isabella?" He asked gently.

Bella smiled into his eyes, "very green, Master and I am more than okay," she said softly.

Edward smiled, "Yes you are," he said as he tweaked her cheek.

He turned and Bella heard the clinking of the small links of the nipple clips just before Edward twisted one and then attached the clip. Bella inhaled sharply. Edward watched her face, and she nodded slightly, letting him know that she was fine.

He attached the second one and turned away for a moment, when he turned back he had the soft fur flogger in his hand.

He flicked it over her torso and Bella's back arched.

For several minutes all that was heard in the room was the sounds of the strands of leather and fur hitting warm skin. Bella was floating somewhere between heaven and earth. Every now and again Edward would gently tug at the connecting chain of the clips, causing Bella's breathing to hitch.

She was panting as he flicked the flogger between her legs. The sensation was like a tongue lapping lightly at her center.

Finally he put the flogger down and stroked her stomach. Bella opened her eyes.

He took off her handcuffs and rubbed her wrists. Then he moved down and released her ankles. Bella bit back a moan of disappointment. She wanted him!

Edward smiled down at her as he slipped his arms around her back and under her knees. He lifted her and walked over to the bed.

"Now for the grand finale..." he said as he put her down on the middle of the bed.

Edward wasted no time as he climbed over her. He pulled her legs up over his hips. He positioned himself at her entrance and holding her gaze he slammed into her core.

Bella convulsed and screamed as she came. Edward gripped her hips and almost pulled all the way out before he began to pound into her.

"So fucking tight. Too much! So tight."

Edward plunged deeper, pulling Bella's legs over his shoulders. He grunted as he rode his orgasm out.

Bella was sure that she had fainted. She had no idea what the time was. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Edward's face. He was lying on his side, with his head propped up on one hand.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hey… did I pass out, Master?" Bella voice sounded strange in her ears.

Edward nodded.

"You are fine. You just passed out for a couple of seconds. Are you feeling okay?"

Bella stretched and nodded. "Yes Master, I just feel as if my bones are mashed potato." She said and giggled.

Edward smiled as he brushed her hair off her face.

"Come on, let's go and shower and get to bed. You've had a busy night."

Bella got up and followed Edward to the bathroom.

They washed and Bella felt odd washing her body after a week of not touching herself.

They dried off and Bella put on a robe, while Edward tucked a towel around his hips.

They went down to the second floor and Edward walked Bella to her bedroom door.

"There's a glass of juice and a bottle of water on your nightstand. Drink all the juice. You need to keep your sugar level up. When you are finished you are to get ready for bed. I will be back in ten minutes and I want your lights off, Isabella."

Bella nodded as she walked into her room. She quickly drank the juice and went to brush her teeth.

Edward switched off the lights downstairs and made his way up to Bella's room. Her lights were off. Edward walked in and sat down on the side of the bed.

Bella was curled on her side facing him.

"You did so well tonight, Little Girl. Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"I had a great time. Thank you Master." She said.

"It was my pleasure, Isabella. Tomorrow morning, you will clean up the playroom first thing. I want breakfast in the dining room at 8 a.m. sharp. I will have your clothes set out for you when you have finished cleaning the playroom. You can shower and dress before you prepare breakfast. Understand?" Bella nodded.

"Good night Isabella." He said as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Good night Master." Bella whispered.

She was asleep almost as soon as Edward walked out of the bedroom

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up to the sound of heavy rain. She snuggled under her covers for a few moments after checking the time. She thought back to the previous night.

As Bella stretched she grinned to herself. She felt so relaxed. Even though Bella had plenty of time, she decided to get up. She wanted to write in her journal if there was time.

Bella pulled on a pair of sweat and a tank top. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and made her way up to the playroom.

She put the lights on and began to clean up the bathroom and playroom. She changed the bedding, sterilized the toys and the table and put fresh linens in the bathroom and on the bed. She put a fresh stack of hand towels next to the table.

Edward used these often and they were washed after each time he used them.

Bella cleaned the floors and plumped up the cushions on the loveseat and armchairs.

She checked that everything was in order before she turned out the lights and closed the door. Bella made her way downstairs and put a pot of coffee. She went upstairs and made her bed and tied up her room.

Edward must have woken up because Bella saw that there was an outfit bag hanging in the front of her closet door.

Bella was curious_. What was he up to?_

Bella gasped as she pulled the zip down as she felt the smile spread across her face. Edward had put a little red see-through thong and red cut off T-shirt that would just go over her breasts. There was a white heart on the front of it with black writing that said, "I belong to EAC"

"Oh my…" she said as she felt her heart stutter before it began to pound hard.

Bella showered quickly and washed her hair. She blow-dried it straight, and she left it loose.

She got dressed and she saw her cheeks heat up as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror. The thong hid nothing. Rather it drew attention down to the apex of her thighs. The T-shirt was tight. It molded to her breasts and Bella saw her nipples harden as she looked at them. The top ended above her belly button, and it drew attention to the band of bare skin between the bottom of the T-shirt and the top of the panties.

Bella let out a small sigh.

She went into Edward's bedroom and quickly tidied it. She made up the bed, put clothes into the hamper and made sure that the bathroom was clean.

Once she was finished there, she put out a pair of jeans, a long sleeved red cable jersey as well as her scarf, gloves and knitted hat, and put them on her dresser so that she could change before meeting Alice, Kate and Rosalie for therapy.

Brian was fetching her and Alice and would be taking them to Paul's offices and back home afterwards.

In the kitchen Bella poured herself a mug of coffee before she set the dining room table for one.

She set her place at the kitchen table before she began to prepare breakfast. She was serving sliced fruit and yoghurt; followed by grilled mushrooms, pouched eggs, toast. Fresh fruit juice and coffee would complete the meal.

Bella turned on the radio to a local station and hummed and sang softly as she put the breakfast together. Bella's mind wondered as she cooked. She wanted to phone her father later that day to tell him about her decision to quit her job. Bella bit her lip. _Was she wrong to leave? Had she been too hasty? What the fuck was she going to do for money? How would she pay for stuff?_

Bella had been earning her own living since she was eleven years old and had taken her first job as a neighborhood dog walker. Later on she had taken on babysitting jobs, in fact if there was a job going in Forks, Bella used to get the first phone call. She was eager to work and saved frantically. She hadn't wanted to be a burden on her father, who didn't earn a lot of money at all.

Bella frowned as she stopped slicing the orange on her chopping board. _Shit! She needed to earn some money!_

Bella had savings. She had known from when she was a child that money was her way to freedom and independence. As long as she had her own money to buy food if Charlie forgot or to buy school supplies if the money had gone on booze, then she was safe.

Bella shook her head to clear it. She needed to put this on hold for now. She was collared and she was serving her Master in, she looked up at the clock, twenty minutes!

Bella made sure that she had Edward's glass of juice on the table with his mug for coffee. She was ready. Bella hadn't heard Edward all morning and wondered where he was. She looked in the study, but it was dark in there.

The music room and den were empty as well; Bella was about to head up to his bedroom when she heard the shower going in the gym.

Bella went downstairs and walked into the locker room. She felt her breathing turn to panting as she watched the water ripple down Edward's back, ass and thighs.

He was washing his hair and Bella watched as each movement of his hand caused the muscles in his back to ripple.

_FUCK. ME. _

Bella stood entranced until the sudden switching off of the water brought Bella back to where she was.

Edward had turned and he saw Bella drop to her knees like a stone.

"Isabella?" He said. Bella was blushing and Edward felt himself harden at the sight of her bare legs. Her breasts were so tempting in the tight T-shirt. Edward could only just make out a little wisp of the see-through thong.

Edward wanted to sweep her up into his arms and throw her down on the cold tiles and he wanted to bury himself inside her!

Edward continued to dry himself quickly as he stared at Bella.

She hadn't answered him, nor had she looked up.

Edward reached for his black jeans. He was going commando as he planned on it being a very busy day!

"Isabella! What are you doing here?" He asked with a hint of impatience.

Bella jumped slightly, "um, Master, your breakfast is ready."

Edward pulled the zipper up and he watched as Bella's eyes shot to his crotch at the sound. He saw her lick her slightly parted lips. He smirked as he reached for his tight black T-shirt.

"That's fine. Have you weighed yourself today?"

Bella shook her head.

"Do that before you go upstairs. You may go." He said.

Bella rose up and crawled the three feet forward; she bent and kissed his feet before she waited for his signal to get up.

She made her way to the scale. She didn't make a noise this time but she did the same silly dance as the previous week.

_Two pounds! _

Bella giggled quietly to herself as she ran upstairs.

She took Edward's breakfast from the warmer drawer. She knelt at the entrance to the dining room and waited.

Edward walked in a minute later and he sat down at the table.

He took a sip of juice. "Isabella, you may serve me."

Bella stood up carefully and she brought the bowl of fruit and yoghurt.

She knelt down at his right hand side and waited.

Edward finished his fruit and he tapped Bella to get up.

"When you come back, you don't have to kneel at the door Isabella. Just come in and serve me." Bella nodded.

She returned with Edward's breakfast plate and removed his bowl.

She began to kneel down.

"Isabella, have you forgotten something?" Edward asked.

Bella jumped up and she stared at the table. Edward was smiling.

"You have five seconds, Little Girl and then I get to warm that little bottom! You have been so very good and my hand has become itchy…" he said with mock severity.

Bella heard the mischief in his voice and she felt her insides flutter.

"Five… four… three… two… one…aaaaand – times up!" Edward said with so much self-satisfaction that before Bella could stop herself, she had looked up at him with narrowed eyes flashing.

Edward returned her look, with one, of his own!

"Dirty looks, Isabella? Hmmm… I think that you will go and get Mr. Bristles after breakfast…" he said.

Bella gasped but she kept her mouth shut.

Edward looked at Bella and bit back a smile. _There she is! My feisty, Little Girl! She is so mad right now, look at her. Her hands are clenched in the front of her and she is biting that lip so hard to stop herself from saying anything._

"I would like _my coffee_, Isabella and afterwards you may go and eat." He said.

Bella nodded and Edward rolled his eyes to himself as he heard Bella stamp her feet against the stone floor and he heard her mumbling to herself.

She brought his mug of coffee to the table. She knelt down and kissed his feet before she quickly went to the kitchen and took her plate to the counter.

Bella was annoyed with herself. She really couldn't be angry with Edward, as much as she wanted too.

_It's not his fault that you are still stuck on the visual of his ass with water running down it, Perv! _Her conscious argued with her.

_Oh! Fuck off! What do you know? I was heading for a perfect record and now, I have to fetch mister-fucking bristles! And my Master loves this! I can't believe that I forgot the coffee! And then I gave him one of my 'bitch-stares'! IDIOT!_

Bella finished eating and she quickly put her dishes into the dishwasher. She walked to the doorway of the dining room. Edward had finished eating; Bella quickly knelt down next to his seat.

She ran her hand up the back of his calf in her sign for getting his attention. Edward ran one hand through her hair.

"Have you finished eating Isabella?" He asked.

Bella nodded.

"Okay, why don't you clear the table and meet me in the study in fifteen minutes." He said.

Bella nodded again. Edward bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't forget to bring Mr. Bristles, Isabella." He whispered next to her ear.

Bella stiffened for a moment, before she nodded.

Edward got up from his seat and Bella kissed his feet before he made his way into the kitchen to refill his coffee mug.

Bella waited until Edward had left the dining room before she got up and began clearing the table. She checked the clock before she ran upstairs to the master suite and took the wooden hairbrush out of their toy drawer.

Bella quickly brushed her teeth and went downstairs. She knocked on the study door and waited on her knees with the hairbrush in her outstretched hands.

Edward opened the door before he walked back to his desk. He sat down in his chair as Bella waited.

"You may come to me, Isabella."

Bella hesitated for a moment before she put the handle of the brush between her teeth and crawled towards the desk.

She took her time, using the opportunity to show off her perky little ass covered in nothing but the see-through red thong.

Edward felt himself get even harder as he watched the little minx tease him with every sway of her hips.

Fuck!

Bella stayed on her hands and knees when she reached his side.

Edward wanted to pull those panties to one side and feel her wet and warmth between her legs.

He had chosen for her to dress in the little outfit because he wanted her to get used to being semi naked for the evening ahead. He had the ordered the t-shirt via the Internet and had made sure that he had ordered it a couple of sizes smaller than what Bella would normally wear.

The result was well worth it. She looked like a star in one of those co-ed type movies. The ones where the girls all ran around in tiny tees and panties, painting their toenails and gossiping!

Sometimes clothes were even more erotic than being naked.

Edward smiled, as he looked down at his sassy submissive.

"Kneel down Isabella."

Bella obeyed, and she was about to take the brush from her mouth when his next words stopped her.

"No, leave it in your mouth. In fact you look so cute with something in your mouth that I think I should give you something to put between those pretty little lips."

Bella's eyes followed Edward's hand as it moved down to his bottom drawer.

Edward looked at her for a moment, "eyes down, Isabella!" Edward said sharply.

Bella dropped her eyes to the carpet.

Edward shook his head and he pulled out the bit-type gag and a sleep mask.

"Now you may look at me." Bella looked up and saw what he had in his hands.

"Choose," he said to her.

Bella pointed to the blindfold.

Edward smirked as he slipped the blindfold over her eyes.

Edward heard Bella's sharp intake of breath.

He put his hands on her shoulders and stroked them slowly.

"Hush, little girl. What color are you?"

"Green, Master." She said breathlessly.

Edward continued to stroke her gently until he felt her body relax slightly.

Edward leaned down so that his lips were tickling her ear, "now Isabella, you have been a little too feisty this morning. I think that it's time that you remembered who you belong to, my Naughty Girl. I'm going to paddle your ass so that when you go to therapy with the girls this morning, you will have a little reminder of me… would you like that?"

Edward could smell Bella's arousal and if that wasn't enough, she was nodding enthusiastically.

Edward chuckled, "so eager for a spanking... it makes me wonder what else you have been up to... give me your hand."

Bella put her hand out in front of her and she felt Edward clasp it. He pulled her to her feet.

She felt him move and then he was running his hand up the back of her thighs. Edward was sitting in a strait backed chair that he had pulled next to his desk.

He tapped his fingers against her covered core and drenched panties, causing Bella to squirm.

Edward's soft tapping quickly became a sharp smack. "Stay still, Isabella! Now bend over my legs. I want your head down and your ass up and over my knees, now move!"

Bella knew that Edward wouldn't let her fall or hurt herself so she moved until she felt his thigh pressing into her knees and she simply flopped forward across his lap. Edward drew in a sharp intake of breath at her carelessness.

His hand shot out to catch her before she tumbled into the wooden desk.

"Damn it, Isabella! That was not funny! You could have hurt yourself! What were you thinking?" He growled at her.

Bella answered without thinking, "I knew that you would catch me, Master." And then she gasped as her panties were ripped off and Edward's hand came down on her cheeks in rapid succession.

_OW! FUCK, me and my smart fucking mouth!_

Bella yelled and reached back with her hands to cover her ass instinctively.

Edward growled deep in his chest before he snapped at her, while he pressed the small of her back into his legs, "get your hands away or I will bind your hands behind your back for the rest of the day!"

Bella was dropped her hands hesitantly to her sides. Edward picked up the hairbrush that was sitting on his desk.

Bella bit her lip and dug her head into Edward's calf muscle as she braced herself for the first strike.

Mr. Bristles came down with a sting and a resounding 'SLAP!' Bella jumped and her hand shot out without thinking to cover her stinging cheek.

In the next instant Bella was sitting on the on the floor. Edward pulled off her blindfold and was glaring at her.

Bella pouted as she rubbed her ass and looked up at him from under her lashes.

She was red in the face and her hair was sticking to her sweaty face and neck.

"Go and get ready for your therapy session Isabella. Come back down here when you are ready to go." Edward snapped at her.

Bella scrambled forward to kiss his feet; but Edward moved backwards out of her reach.

"No, you do not have my permission to touch me right now, Isabella. Now, get up and do as you have been told!"

Bella got up and quickly walked out of the room. She was so tempted to look back, but she knew that she would be in serious trouble if she did.

Instead, she ran up the stairs, as she called herself every name she could think of.

_How stupid can I be? Fuck! _ Bella thought as she felt angry tears burning her eyes. She went into the master suite and changed into the clothes that she had set aside.

Once her boots were on, she picked up her purse and shoved her gloves and hat inside before she made her way downstairs. The session was due to begin in thirty minutes.

Bella wasn't sure what to expect as she made her way to the study. She was deep in thought as she berated herself when she almost walked into Edward standing in his doorway. Bella couldn't help the blush from spreading up from her chest; _wow! He looks gorgeous when he's pissed off!_

His hair was standing in every direction and his T-shirt was pulled tightly across his chest as he stood with his hands on his hips. His jaw was extra defined as he clenched his teeth in irritation.

Bella wanted to lick it. _Stop it!_

Bella bit her lip as she came to a stop before him. She clutched her purse in her hands and shifted her feet before she heard Edward hiss.

Edward had noticed that as soon as he put the blindfold on Bella, she had become distracted and skittish. Edward knew that concentration was going to be an issue and a difficult lesson for Isabella to learn. He was amazed that she could sit in front of an easel and paint for hours with a single mindedness that was admirable, but yet she was easily distracted in a scene. It was frustrating for him, as he needed to stop play and deal with the consequences of her distraction!

Edward reached out a hand and swatted Bella's ass twice.

"Stop moving!" He said firmly.

Bella stilled instantly.

Edward waited a few minutes until she was completely still and calm before he spoke again.

"Look at me..."

Bella looked up into his eyes.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

Bella wasn't sure how to answer so she kept silent.

"I asked you a question, Isabella. What happened? One moment we were going to enjoy some playtime and suddenly you are all over the place! Last chance before I sort it out myself, what's the matter?"

Bella opened her mouth and then shut it again. She wasn't sure what to say. The blindfold had freaked her out a little, as had being on Edward's lap and not in the playroom. She was also conscious of the time and had been thinking of so many other things...

Edward bit back a curse, "that's it, time's up. Go and stand in the corner by the front door." He said.

Bella's mouth dropped open and she gaped at him as if he had lost his mind.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, "Oh Isabella, how the victorious fall so quickly! Move your ass into that corner RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He pointed a finger towards the corner in question.

Edward's keen gaze took in her sudden intake of breath; her widened eyes; the sudden flush of color across her cheekbones. Her pupils were dilated and Edward knew that she was experiencing an adrenaline rush. Was she afraid? Had he pushed her limit? Would she safe word? He waited and watched and she turned from him and walked to the corner. She leaned against the wall and rested her head against it.

Edward shook his head; time to get serious for a moment.

Bella burned with shame as she walked and stood close to the wall and bowed her head in the corner.

_How dare he? How dare he treat me like... like what, Isabella? Like a submissive? Like a slave? ... Like a woman who really wants, her partner to have control over her and have her submit to his every whim. Do you want to rethink this? Safe word! RED! RED! No!_

Bella became aware that she was shaking. And it wasn't from fear or anger. Bella realized that she was so turned on that she was actually shaking! Her face flushed with embarrassment as she realized what emotions she was feeling. She loved this; it was a rush and a turn on. She could feel her heart beating so fast that she felt the pulse in her throat as it fluttered.

Bella jumped as she felt Edward's hands pull her purse from her grasping fingers.

"Put this down! Put your hands behind your back and interlace your fingers! Legs apart! Now you will stand there until I tell you to move! Not a muscle and don't even think to saying a word!" Edward barked out as he gently kicked her feet apart.

That was when he smelt her arousal. He could see that she was breathing through her mouth, almost panting and she was almost vibrating. He took a deep breath in and the sweet aroma of Bella's arousal hit him like a sledgehammer.

She wasn't afraid she was turned on!

He checked his watch and saw that she had a good fifteen minutes for her time out. That was enough time for her to get back into the correct headspace.

Edward moved backwards from Bella and he sat down on the stairs. He rested his elbows on the stair above where he was sitting and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"You have a decision to make, Little Girl. I have invited Master Garrett and Kate over tonight so that we could experiment with playing in front of them."

Edward stopped as he heard Bella gasped softly.

"Isabella... the problem is that you have a punishment that you are going to see through today. You can either have it when you get home or you can have it tonight – in front of Garret and Kate. Also as I promised, your arms will be bound behind your back for tonight. You will eat and drink from my hand only, regardless of what you choose! You have five minutes to decide as you stand in the corner."

After speaking, Edward sat back and waited.

Bella's mind was a jumbled mess! She was shocked that Kate and Garrett had agreed to come over that evening, but she wasn't unhappy. She forced herself to calm down as she reflected on what Edward had said. Her punishment was deeply personal to both her and Edward. Bella knew this and she didn't want to share that side of their relationship with anyone!

Bella thought about what had happened in the study. She was just too excited and her mind _was_ all over the place. She really hated it when Edward was right!

Bella closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to calm her down. He knew that she was aroused. Bella ignored her lower regions and thought about her Master and what her obedience meant to him.

Once the thoughts were clearer in her head, she relaxed a little and waited.

Edward stood up quietly and stood behind Bella. She could feel the heat coming off him as his body skimmed hers, touching but not quite making contact.

"What is your decision Isabella?" His voice was low and gruff.

"Ma-master, I will take my punishment this afternoon, in private, Sir, if this pleases you." Bella said.

Edward smiled and Bella could feel the movement of his mouth against her neck.

"Good girl. Now, turn around and kiss me, Little Girl, your lift just pulled up." Edward said.

Bella turned around and threw her arms around him. She kissed him once and then because she couldn't help it once again. Edward took her face in his hands to still her. He searched her eyes. "No going out to lunch with the girls today, Isabella. There are things that need to be discussed before tonight. From now until you get home, you are on free time. I expect you to be respectful, but open and honest, is that understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Okay, off you go!"

Bella left and hurried to the car where Alice was waiting.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

In spite of the morning, the PTS meeting went well. Paul was pleased with the progress that the four women were making. He noticed that Bella was a little more subdued than usual, but she still participated in the discussion.

Kate pulled her aside for a moment as they walked out of the meeting. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

Bella shrugged, "well, everything was great and then we had a little playtime this morning and I was just too wound up and I couldn't concentrate properly, so I messed up. I guess that I'm just peeved at myself! It started off as playful but now it's a punishment." Bella stopped walking for a moment and looked at Kate.

She was blushing and Kate noticed that she was fidgeting with her bracelet. "Master also told me about tonight and I'm nervous and excited." She said softly.

Kate nodded, "it's natural to be nervous. But just remember your Master is not going to embarrass you or push you beyond what you can take and if it gets too much, what are you going to do – without hesitation?"

"Safe word." Bella said with a smile.

"That's right. That is your right as a submissive, Bella. Remember that. Yes you have given Edward authority over you, but you have the power to stop and cease all activity – without any repercussions."

Bella reached out and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Kate. I'll see you later."

Alice looked over at Bella on the drive home. "B? Are you okay?"

Bella nodded, "yeah, I screwed up this morning. I can't seem to get my head in the right place!"

"Well, you know how hard it is for me to sit still sometimes! When I get like that, I normally give myself a 'time-out' and sit quietly and either read my journal or I write in it. I find if I just take a half hour or so, and write down all the random crap that I'm thinking about, I get rid of it all and I can concentrate on our time. Talking to my Master also helps."

Bella thought about what Alice said and as the car pulled into her gates she turned to her friend and smiled. "Thank you Ali, that's really good advice. You've put things into perspective for me!"

They said goodbye and Bella walked inside and made her way to the kitchen.

Bella checked the clock, and saw that it was almost noon. She went to look for Edward and found him in his music room, sitting at the piano playing a melody softly.

Edward had not given Bella any instructions about what she was to wear when she got home, so Bella had removed her parka, hat, scarf and gloves at the entrance and put them away in the mudroom.

Bella fetched a cushion from the sofa and removed her boots; she knelt down at the doorway. Bella kept her eyes on the ground and kept as still as possible.

Edward smiled when he had heard the front door close. He could feel her presence behind him although she was quiet. When he had finished playing the new score that he had written over the past two days, he turned around.

"Come to me..." he said quietly.

Bella crawled until she knelt at his feet. She remembered what he had told her about touching him and so she didn't. Instead she kept her head bent low over her body.

"Look at me..."

Bella shook her hair out of her eyes as she looked into Edward's.

Edward could see that she was calm once more and focused.

Edward nodded once, "there, that's better. Now, up to the playroom for your punishment. I want you naked on the spanking bench, in position in five minutes."

Bella nodded and jumped to her feet before she walked quickly out the door.

Bella lay over the bench. Her hands gripped the O rings on either side of the bench and her feet were in the stirrups, her arms were fully extended and her ass was over the edge so that she had to grip the bench between her thighs.

Her pelvic bone and hips rested on the edge of the bench. Her back was stretched and her breasts were pressed into the soft leather.

Edward walked in and he put a classical CD on. The music filled the room softly.

Edward put his hand under Bella's chin and turned her head to face him.

"I'm not wasting time this afternoon. Do you know why you are being punished? I want you to answer me," he spoke quietly.

Bella nodded, "yes, Master. I was distracted this morning and I put my hand over my ass when you spanked me. I also didn't answer you when you asked what was wrong. I'm sorry Master." Bella said.

"I want you to use this punishment to practice concentrating on what is happening to you and around you. There is to be no daydreaming, Isabella. You will count each strike and you will thank me for each strike. I want you to think only of how your obedience pleases me. You will not scream or cry out. You will not hesitate, if you do, I will begin again. I am not going to bind you this afternoon, because _you are not going to move_. If you do, there will be severe punishment. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you for your instruction Master."

"Eight warm-up smacks with my hand and then ten with Mr. Bristles. I think that you should remember your lesson after that, and if you don't then perhaps you will receive some maintenance spankings for the next few days to remind you."

Edward spoke conversationally, but Bella stiffened when he mentioned maintenance spankings. She didn't want those! Only last week Bernice had told her how she had a problem with being tardy and Stanley had given her maintenance spankings for two weeks!

Bernice said that she had never been late again.

Bella cleared her head. _You have got to stay in the 'now' Bella!_

"Isabella?" Edward said as he rubbed his hand gently over her back and her ass and down her thighs. He could see how wet she was again. It seemed as if they were both insatiable this weekend! "What is your color?"

"Green, Master"

"Here we go"

SMACK!

"One Master, thank you"

SMACK!

"Two Master, thank you"

The punishment was swift and harsh. Bella didn't shout out or cry out once. She didn't hesitate and when the tears began to fall, she still counted. Edward took a break after the warm up and he made sure that she sipped some water.

When the final spanking was done and Bella had thank him shakily, Edward immediately washed her face with a cool cloth and brought her tissues to blow her nose before he rubbed her thighs and ass with cream.

He left her to lie quietly for a few minutes while he ordered pizza for lunch.

Edward gave permission to Bella to dress in yoga pants and a tank top with a light lamb's wool V neck cardigan over it and she put her fuzzy socks on before she cleaned up the playroom and made sure that it was tidy for the evening.

Bella went downstairs as the pizza arrived. She found Edward and a couple of delicious smelling thin-based pizzas with various toppings in the kitchen. Edward had relented for a change and had poured Bella a large glass of soda. Edward pulled out her chair and Bella noticed that there was a large soft cushion on the seat. She smiled at him gratefully.

They ate quietly for a few minutes before Edward asked about the therapy session that morning. Bella told him about the progress that Paul said they were making.

Bella smiled at Edward suddenly, her eyes were shining, "Master, I've put on another two pounds this week." She said quietly.

Edward grinned widely, "oh Baby! That's really great! Wow, you are looking so good, Isabella. I am so proud of you."

Bella was blushing.

"Thank you, Master. I'm really sorry about this morning. I had a lot on my mind…" Bella said.

Edward nodded, "I know and I understand, but you have to learn to put everything else behind you when we are together. Remember, you are dishonoring me and our time together if you are daydreaming about what's for dinner or what your last conversation with Alice was about or Rosalie and the baby... it's an insult to me and I'm not putting up with it. If you don't want to play, then you need to safe word and we will stop, but if this happens again, Isabella, I am going to give you a maintenance spanking for two weeks and if that doesn't work, we will up it to one month. That should help you to concentrate don't you think?"

Bella bit her lip as she looked at Edward. He wasn't angry with her, but his voice and his expression told Bella that he was serious about this.

"Whatever will please you, Master? Thank you," Bella said quietly.

"Now, can we talk about what happened this morning? Why did you lose your concentration in the first place?"

"Hmmm, I think that it was the change of scenery, you know, being in the study as opposed to the playroom, and also, I was thinking about therapy and my job, or lack of it and what I'm going to do for money… there were a lot of things and I just lost sight of the moment, I guess. Alice gave me some good advice about that…"

Bella chuckled at the look of disbelief on Edward's face. "No, she really did! She said that when she is distracted she puts herself in a 'time out' and uses her journal to write down what's worrying her, or distracting her or she speaks to Master Jasper."

Edward nodded, "do you think that that will help you?"

Bella shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'd like to try. I need to have a plan. Paul said that having a plan takes away the element of fear of the unknown. I've enjoyed our weekend so far, thank you, Master."

Edward smiled and they carried on eating and chatting.

When they were finished, Edward asked Bella to join him in the Den. He pulled her into his arms as he sat on the sofa with Bella between his legs.

"Are you excited about tonight?" He asked once she was curled up around him, reminding him of a kitten.

Bella nodded into his chest. "Hmm, excited and a bit nervous. I mean I know that they won't be joining us but still, no one but you has seen me naked and never intimate…"

Edward tipped Bella's head up so that he could see the expression in her eyes, "do you want to call it off? Because I will you know; we don't have to do this at all. I will never force you into anything Bella."

Bella reached up and cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand.

"I know, Master and I love you for that. I want this, but I don't know what you are going to do. I know that you said no penetration, but still …" Bella was blushing profusely.

"Do you want to know what I've got planned? Will that help to sooth your nerves?" Edward brushed Bella's hair back from her face and he continued to run his fingers through it.

"No! That's the thing, it's the unknown element that's half the thrill… no, and I trust you, Master." She said.

They cuddled for a little while before Edward sent Bella upstairs for some alone time.

"I would like you to try and rest for an hour and I want you to spend another hour with your journal. You are to stay in your room until I come and fetch you. You may do whatever you wish to." Edward said. He could see that Bella had something that she wanted to say so he raised his eyebrows, "what is it, Isabella?"

Bella bit her lip, "are Master Garrett and Kate coming for dinner, Master?"

Edward nodded, "they are actually, but I thought that we could just have a barbeque."

Bella looked at the rain that was coming down in buckets.

"A barbeque Master?" Bella said as she scrunched up her nose. "I… don't think that's a good idea…"

Edward nodded, "okay, maybe not, but I don't want you cooking all afternoon, Little Girl. I'd rather you take all the time that you need and we order in."

Bella thought for a minute. "What about if we just have 'pot-luck' dinners?" When Edward frowned in confusion Bella explained, "you know, like we see what we've got in the freezer, because you know that Maggie is always cooking and then we can serve a couple of dishes and some dessert. Would that be okay?"

Edward smiled, "good idea! Okay, I will see you in a couple of hours. They will be here at 6, and you will need to be dressed before then."

Bella kissed Edward and made her way upstairs. She spent the next hour writing all of her concerns, worries and thoughts in her journal. Alice was right, she felt much better when she was done and was shocked to see that she had covered almost twelve pages with her scribbles!

Bella woke to a light tapping on her shoulder; she opened her eyes to see Edward smiling at her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Bella stretched, "what's the time?"

"It's 4. 30. I brought you some coffee."

"Hmmm, thank you, Master."

The rest of the time passed quickly as Edward helped Bella in the kitchen. She had taken out a huge container of Mac n Cheese, one of Edward's favorite meals and another dish of meatballs in a pesto sauce. Bella made a salad with that and she took out an Apple Crumble for dessert.

Edward took her upstairs and showed her the garment bag hanging over her closet door. He gave her instructions to shower and be ready at 5.45 in the study.

Bella showered and washed her hair. She blow-dried it and then braided it down her back as Edward had instructed.

She approached the garment bag with some trepidation.

Bella unzipped the bag and gingerly took the outfit off the hanger. Her cheeks were burning as she looked at each piece

There was a purple leather bustier that had metal clasps down the front that held it together. Next Bella picked up the purple kick-pleat skirt. Bella doubted that the 'skirt' would cover the curve of her ass.

There was no underwear and no shoes.

There were two purple ankle cuffs with buckles and straps. There was also a pair of cuffs that resembled half sleeves or cut off gloves.

_OH. MY. GOD._

Bella shook her head and decided not to dwell on the clothes, as she got dressed. The bustier was tight and low cut. It pushed her breasts together and up, and Bella could see the top of her nipple as she buckled it up. The skirt was no bigger than a hand towel! Bella estimated that it was about five or six inches long from the top of her skirt to the hem. It sat on her hipbones and came just to the apex of her thighs. Bella knew that even though she was 'covered' she would be very much on display!

Bella buckled the ankle cuffs on and was fastening the first wrist cuff when Edward walked in.

He smiled when he saw her and Bella noticed that his eyes darkened instantly.

"Isabella… you look… good enough to eat." He said and Bella swallowed loudly.

Edward noticed that she was doing up her cuff and came forward to help her. He didn't take his eyes off her as she felt his warm fingers working the padded leather cuffs. When he had finished he looked down at her with eyes that were almost black with lust.

"Kneel," he growled out.

Bella knelt on her carpet as Edward stepped back to see her. She was exquisite. He had known that the color against her pale skin would be wonderful.

Edward nodded to himself. She was ready.

"Stand up and put your hands behind your back. This is going to be uncomfortable Isabella, but perhaps you will learn your lesson that you never, ever cover yourself from me. Ever. If I tell you tonight to take your clothes off, what will you do? Answer me."

Bella didn't hesitate, "I will take my clothes off, Master."

Bella turned around and put her hands behind her back. Edward began to strap the two half sleeves together and Bella realized that she was going to be bound from her wrists to her elbows. Her shoulders were pulled back, but Edward made sure that she was not in pain, just uncomfortable. He laughed when she said that, "Of course you're uncomfortable! That's just how I want you, my sweet subbie! Slightly on edge and uncomfortable."

Bella's breasts were pushed out and Bella wasn't surprised to see more of her hard nipples spilling over the top of the leather.

Edward noticed and he stroked first one puckered bud and then the other lovingly.

"Come, Isabella." He said and walked to the door.

Bella got up and walked carefully to the door. She felt off balance without her arms.

Edward held her tightly against his side as they walked downstairs.

Edward had set their places in the dining room. Bella noticed that there were only two place settings. She also noticed that there were two cushions next to each seat on the floor.

She looked up at Edward quickly.

Bella was allowed to sit on one of the bar chairs in the kitchen while Edward finished heating their meal.

The bell rang and Bella stood up, Edward smiled and raised his eyebrows. She shrugged and sat down as he chuckled and went to answer the door.

Garrett and Kate greeted Bella and she quickly lost her self-consciousness as they chatted easily. Garrett had given Kate permission to talk feely to Bella in the kitchen and they sat at the kitchen table while Garrett helped Edward to serve dinner.

Bella and Kate sat at their Master's feet during dinner. Edward and Garrett carried on a conversation while they would feed their subs from time to time. Bella wanted to drink as little as possible because she was not looking forward to going to the bathroom! She blushed just thinking about it.

Bella sat up straighter when Edward tapped her shoulder. "Have you had enough?" Bella nodded.

"You need to drink something, Little Girl." He said knowingly.

Bella shook her head as the color crept up her cheeks from her chest. Edward nodded his head, and leaned down so that she only heard his words.

"You have to use the bathroom in any case Isabella, so you might as well drink something." He said darkly.

Bella eyes were wide as she stared at him. Edward stared into her eyes, "do you trust me?" He asked quietly.

"With my very being." Bella responded.

Edward nodded. "Good. Time to go to the little girls room and then you and Kate will go upstairs."

Edward excused himself and Bella. She tried to avoid the smiles from Garrett and Kate, so she kept her eyes on the ground. Once in the downstairs bathroom, Bella averted her eyes as she sat on the toilet. She could feel tears smarting her eyes and she blinked rapidly to stop them from falling.

Edward finger found her chin and he turned her red face up to him. "Is this too much?" He asked quietly, for a moment dropping his Dom persona. Bella stared into the eyes of Edward, her Love and Lover.

"No, but it's stressful…" she said and Edward nodded. "It is. The lesson that you will remember from this little exercise will burn into your brain and when you are again tempted to cover your butt from me, hopefully, you will remember this and you will stop yourself." He words were spoken tenderly and Bella heard the love behind them. Her Master didn't want her to fail, she reminded herself.

Once Bella had been cleaned, Edward washed his hands and led Bella back into the dining room. Edward kissed her lips gently and she and Kate made their way upstairs.

They were quiet as they walked to the top of the stairs. Kate smiled as she opened the door. Bella gasped. There must have been a thousand fairy lights that hang around the room. Soft music played in the background as Bella watched the lights twinkle against the walls. The mirrors reflected the lights back. Most of the room was pitch black except for two lights that shone down. One was over an odd looking chair that Bella hadn't seen before and another was over the wall with the whips and floggers mounted on it.

Bella turned to look at Kate, "how… when…"

Kate was grinning at her, "He wanted to make this special for you. He doesn't want you to feel uneasy at all so, he worked at it this morning with Garrett's help and this afternoon."

Bella spotted the cushion on the floor. She gave Kate a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Kate. You and Garrett make me feel safe about exploring like this."

"You are very welcome, Bella. You are very brave." Kate said.

She helped Bella onto her knees and then she simply disappeared. Bella shook her head slightly to clear it.

She bowed her head and let her body relax into the submissive posture. Her back was straight even though her arms pulled her chest up; her eyes were on the floor in front of her. Her thighs were opened into a V.

There was the whisper of denim and then Bella saw her Master's feet in front of her.

"Hello, Little Girl. Are you ready for me?"

Bella didn't move, in fact she almost forgot to breath. She felt a hand reach out and caress her bare shoulder.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella. Would you like to suck my cock into your pretty mouth tonight? Answer me." Edward said.

At his words Bella felt her stomach tighten with need. She wasn't surprised when she felt her mouth water slightly.

"Master, I would love to suck you tonight and swallow your cum," she said quietly.

Edward sniggered, "you are being very greedy my little cum slut. What makes you think I will give you the privilege of swallowing my spunk?" He asked.

Bella didn't hesitate, "I will beg Master. I know that I have been naughty, but I will beg if I have to, please let me have your cum Master, please?" Bella forgot that there were others in the room. There was just herself and her Master and she was desperate to have him.

Edward stroked her cheek, "shh my little Sub, you beg so nicely that I will give you what you wish for."

With that, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard, pulsing cock.

"Open," he said before he slid his meat into her waiting and eager mouth.

Bella spent long moments suckling and licking until Edward couldn't take any more teasing and he fucked her mouth until he found release in the back of her throat.

Bella licked him clean and thanked him.

"I want you to get up for me."

Bella struggled to her feet.

Edward turned her to face the strange table. "I'm going to strap you into that, but you will be backwards".

Bella frowned until Edward told her to kneel on the seat of the chair with her breast pressed into the backrest. The bottom part of the chair was split and Edward had her spread her legs so that her feet rested on each 'leg' of the chair.

Edward made sure that her ass was sticking out and he flipped the little skirt up so that her perky ass was sticking out.

"What color are you?"

"Green Master"

"Are you thinking of the other people watching you?" He said, his voice rumbled deeply.

"No, Master. I only care about you. I want to make you proud of me. I want people to admire you and how you've trained me, Master." Bella said and Kate clutched Garrett's hand as they sat in the darkness of the room.

Edward led Bella through a series of sweet tortures. He flogged her with suede and leather, he used his hand and by the time that Edward took out the crop, Bella's juices were running down her legs and pooling on the seat. Edward had been thinking clearly earlier on and he had put a slipcover onto the seat.

Bella was moaning as Edward pinched her nipples and ass. Finally, Edward moved behind her so that she was blocked from sight and he held a small finger vibrator to her clit and all he said was, "show them how you cum, my slut!"

Bella arched her back and screamed as her juices gushed out of her. She was laughing and crying as she felt wave after wave of sensation wash over her.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Hours later Bella lay in her Master's bed. She didn't see or hear Kate and Garrett leaving. Her first coherent thought was when she felt her Master's chest behind her back in the warm water of the bath in their bathroom.

Edward had washed and massaged every inch of her skin before he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Sleep with me, Isabella," he whispered.

Bella smiled against Edward's chest. She wasn't sure if she would ever do it again, but she knew that although having people watch her was a turn on, it was her Master and him alone that really set her heart and blood racing.

**A/N: **

**Hello? Still there? Well, this was a bit of a rollercoaster chapter. So who wants to know what happened when Dr. C and the Missus left Bella? (Out take?)**

**To my FF readers, I think that these stories are on TCWS only. **

**I have one story that I read this week and I don't normally read one-shots but a dear friend wrote this and OMG – IT'S AWESOME and she is going expand it!**

**Now, I don't read DOMELLA type stories, but that is just because I just can't imagine Edward (or Rob) as a submissive, but TAT has done something quite different here. Her other story is My Sisters Three and it's almost finished**.

**A Sub Search by TeamAllTwilight **

Bella is Domme who is in search of the right sub. After several profiles are searched she interviews two. Go through the interview with her, and see how her test weekend with her potential new submissive works out. Is he the right one? BDSM themes, Hard core Lemons. AH, very adult themes if under the legal age to vote please move on to another story.

**That's all from me for now,**

**Love and Kisses,**

**Michele**

**Fiorella's Rec's:**

**Away From The Sun**** by ****ButterflyBetty**** - ****When Bella was three, she was found abandoned outside of a hospital in LA. She was placed with Carlisle, Esme, and their twin boys, Emmett and Jasper. What happens when they move to Forks? **– Trust me ladies on this one, you will need your tissues. It starts off when Bella meets the Cullens for the first time and then moves to when she is 17 and they move to Forks. Bella find out who her real parents are and the shit storm it causes will leave you on the edge of your seat. I really do have to say that if this was me I would have run into the woods for a very long, long time. It breaks your heart to watch Bella fall apart and no-one really seems to notice. They get she is hurting, but they don't realise what pain they are putting her through. This story is well thought out and written well. You will love it., don't worry Edward is there, he is her rock, the one that see what is really happening to her and the only one.

**All We Knew**** by ****ButterflyBetty**** - ****Bella Swan returns home after ten years and a bad marriage. Will she be able to find herself? What if her past catches up to her? AH & NC-17 for language and possible lemons. B/E, A/J,R/EM** – I have to say another good one by ButterflyBetty, she is one amazing writer. The last two that I have read of her I needed the tissue box's. I say give this one a go you will not be disappointed.

**Taking Chances**** by ****ButterflyBetty**** - Single mom, Bella, and single dad, Edward, meet as their boys start school. Their boys become fast friends but will Edward and Bella? Or will they become more than friends? AH&NC-17 for language and possible lemons**. – Another quick and easy read, I have enjoyed reading ButterflyBetty's stories, they are not always happy but I am not sitting on the edge ready to kill the writer for dragging out the story or leaving me with cliffies that I know won't be update that week. I also love how they are not rushed into falling in love either. Be mindful there are spelling mistake and words missing here and there, but it really does not make a difference.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

**NB: AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**_**BDSM is an alternative lifestyle and as such the relationship between Dominant and Submissive or Master and Slave may be very different to what 'mainstream' indicates as 'normal' behaviour. **_** Please remember that I do not have experience in it, but I have done some research and the story that I write is based on a ****SAFE, CONSENTUAL, SANE AND SOBER**** environment. I have gained knowledge from my research; and the very kind assistance of some really awesome people. The rest of it is my imagination. This is just a work of fiction – enjoy it as such! **

_At the end of chapter 54:_

_Edward had washed and massaged every inch of her skin before he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Sleep with me, Isabella" he whispered._

_Bella smiled against Edward's chest. She wasn't sure if she would ever do it again, but she knew that although having people watch her was a turn on, it was her Master and him alone that really set her heart and blood racing._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 55**

Bella felt lightly callused fingers caressing the undersides of her breasts as she stretched her body in that wonderful world between sleep and wakefulness.

She felt as if she had been sleeping for days. As Bella tested her muscles, expecting them to be tender, she was surprised that she felt relaxed and full of energy. Bella turned so that the hands that were teasing her nipples had fuller access.

A knee was pushed between her bent legs and two devilishly warm lips teased her earlobe, "Good morning Little Girl."

Bella shivered at the silky sexiness of Edward's voice.

"Hmm, Good morning Master… "She giggled as Edward's teeth nibbled in that ticklish spot below her ear.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, my Love, but I couldn't stand to lie here any longer while you teased my cock into a complete frenzy." Edward moaned and Bella smiled as she felt him pressing his 'problem' into the curve of her ass.

"We can't have your cock in a frenzy, now can we, Master? I think that I should 'handle' your problem…" Bella said with another snort of mirth, she put her hand behind her, and she cupped his dick in her palm.

Edward groaned and pressed into Bella's teasing fingers. "Hmmm… that feels so good…"

Bella turned quickly and pushed Edward gently onto his back. He went without a protest and Bella kissed her way down to his hardened length.

Edward hissed and bucked his hips to meet the sweet warmth of Bella's mouth as she licked and sucked and teased his cock until Edward was almost writhing on the bed.

Bella hummed around his tip and stroked his balls as she coaxed him to cum into her mouth. With a last shout, he felt Bella swallow all that his body gave her, "FUCK, BELLA!"

Edward lay completely sated for a long while as he massaged Bella's scalp where he had pulled on her hair.

Bella was lying with her head on Edward's lower abdomen. She was listening to Edward as he hummed a little tune that he had been working on.

"That's so pretty." Bella whispered when he fell silent.

"Thanks, it's one of the tunes for the score that I've been playing around with."

"I should be getting up Master. Would you like me to wash you before I take my own shower and prepare your breakfast?" Bella asked.

Edward's hand stilled in Bella's hair.

"Look at me, Love." He said and Bella sat up and she smiled as she looked into his bright green eyes.

Bella was trying to run her hands through her hair, which was impossible, as it was wild and tangled from the night and their early morning activity.

"I must look a sight," Bella murmured, blushing.

Edward shook his head and smiled. "You are breathtaking, my Love."

Bella began to roll her eyes but then she remembered that she was still wearing Edward's collar and she quickly lowered her gaze to his chest.

Edward put his fingers under her chin and lifted it until Bella met his gaze again.

"Now, this is why I want to ask you if I can take your collar off, I don't want you to hide from me today. I want to spend some time with Bella, my girlfriend. We have had a long and eventful weekend and we should talk about it. We can also spend some time just together, what do you say?" Edward asked.

He could see that Bella wasn't pleased.

She bit her lip hard and Edward could see the spark of anger in her eyes even though she tried to hide it.

He sighed and nodded at her. "You look as if you have something to say, so why don't you speak freely, Isabella?"

Bella was trying to get her irritation under control before she opened her mouth. She didn't want to spend the morning getting a punishment.

Finally, she let out a dramatic sigh and spoke, "Master, with all due respect, I think that it's a bit unfair that you can cut our weekend play time short when you want to, and I can't say anything about it."

Edward's eyebrows rose up, but he didn't admonish her for her underhanded chastisement, instead he merely said, "That's why I asked you Isabella. What time would you like to stay collared until?"

Bella scrunched up her nose. "Are you going to punish me now because I want to stay collared?" She asked.

Edward bit back a smile and shook his head, "no, Isabella, there will not be punishment for wanting to play longer, unless of course I say no and you disobey me."

"Oh. Okay then. Can we play until 5 o'clock, like we agreed to?" Bella asked.

Edward looked at her for a moment. He knew that she was testing him.

"Our original agreement was from p.m on a Friday to 3 pm on a Sunday. If you want to stick to that, I don't have a problem, but I don't think it's really a good idea today. We need to connect today, we also have our session with Paul this afternoon, remember?"

Bella groaned and flopped down onto the mattress next to Edward.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to speak to Paul?" he asked.

Bella shook her head before she turned to look at him.

"It's not that, it's just that I'm a little sick and tired of talking! We talk all the time! I talk to Paul, to you, to my dad, to your dad and mom, to your siblings, our friends! It's just too much!"

Edward watched as Bella actually kicked her legs and pouted in a mini tantrum before she rolled to the side of the huge bed and got up. She reached over and picked up her robe that lay at the bottom of the bed and slipped it on before she got up and still pouting she made her way towards the dressing room and bathroom.

"Isabella!" Bella froze as her name was shot out by her Master's stern voice.

Bella felt rather than heard Edward got off the bed and move to stand behind her.

"Turn around now and kneel on the ground!"

Bella spun around and dropped like a stone. She bowed her head low as her hands were folded into her lap.

"Are you deliberately trying to provoke me Isabella? You had better answer me truthfully!" He said and Bella knew that he was not joking.

"I'm sorry Master…" she began, only to be cut off.

"I don't want your apology – I want you to talk to me… look at me Isabella…" Bella raised her reluctant gaze to meet his steady one.

"Now, talk to me…" he said.

Bella blushed, "It's going to sound silly…." Bella whispered.

Edward thought for a moment.

"Isabella. I want you to go downstairs, make a pot of coffee, and cut up some fruit with yoghurt and honey. Bring it all back upstairs when you are finished, understand?"

Bella was surprised by Edward's instruction but she nodded. "Yes Master."

When she had gone downstairs, Edward made his way into the bathroom and he began to fill the tub with water. He added some bath essence and lit a couple of candles.

Once that was done, he went into the bedroom and put a Michael Buble CD. He knew that Bella loved his music.

Edward heard Bella making her way back upstairs and he went to help her with the tray.

He met her at the top of the stairs. She was smiling because she heard the music coming from their room.

"Go and get into the tub, Isabella." Edward said quietly.

He followed her into the bathroom and he put the tray onto the vanity counter. He fetched one of the small tables from the sitting room and put it next to the tub. Once he had put the tray on it, he climbed into the tub, facing Bella.

She was sitting up staring at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

Edward smiled and handed her a mug of coffee.

"Now, this is your free space, so talk to me and tell me what's going on, Isabella." He said.

Bella sighed, her cheeks were pink from the water, and she had pulled her hair up into a top knot. Little tendrils of curls fell free down her face.

"It's just that so much has been going on lately. I feel like all I do is talk and its hard work! Before, it was just me. I would sometimes go for days with not talking to another person. That is why Angela and I got along so well, we aren't talkers. The same with Charlie. Now, it's like everyone that I come into contact with wants to talk – about me, or us, or what my plans are or what your plans are – I just want some peace and quiet for a bit… I'm worried about not working and having an income. I don't want to be a burden to you. I'm scared that I will fail… I'm sorry if that makes you angry…" Bella was staring at her hands in the water as she spoke and Edward could see that she was overwhelmed.

"_Red_" he said quietly.

Bella's head shot up with a gasp. "_WHAT? _ _NO! _ No, I didn't mean it like…."

Edward nodded, "Red, Isabella." He said calmly.

Bella's eyes filled with angry tears. "Master…" she began but Edward leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers.

"_Red_, my Love. Neither you nor I can play when we need downtime. You really need it, please trust me to know this. I am your Master, Isabella, do you trust me?"

Edward felt the first angry tears drip onto his shoulder as she nodded into his neck. "Y-yes, I trust y-you…," she said.

Edward kissed her shoulder before he spoke again, "then trust me to make this decision. Playing is not worth your emotional wellbeing, Isabella. Right now, we need to spend some time together and you need to spend some time alone. We need to just – be." He said.

Bella cursed under her breath, she put her mug on the side of the bath, and she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms and legs around Edward.

They stayed that way for ages. Every time the water ran cold, Edward would let some water out and fill the tub up again.

After almost an hour of him rocking their pressed bodies gently backwards and forwards as he massaged Bella's scalp and hummed in time to the music, Edward gently nudged Bella to sit up straighter.

"You are turning into a prune, let's get out, okay?" He said smiling at her.

Bella nodded. Edward could see that her eyes were still bloodshot from the crying that she had done, but she looked calmer.

"I'm going to take the collar off now." He said and he watched Bella flinch.

"Okay" she whispered and she turned her head away as Edward undid the clasp.

Edward tipped her chin towards him. "There is something else going on…," he muttered as he searched her chocolate brown eyes.

Bella lip quivered, "well, you're leaving in a week and a bit… and I'm going to miss you, that's all…" she said as she stood up.

Edward wanted to hold her back, but he let her get out and wrap a towel around herself.

He watched as Bella rubbed her face in the towel as if she was trying to scrub the tears away before she washed her face in the basin and brushed her teeth.

She walked into the dressing room without looking back at Edward.

Edward knew that she was disappointed at having their playtime cut short and he knew that she was angry with him for having used his safe word with her.

Edward got out of the bathtub and he quickly washed the bath out and dried himself. He picked up the tray of their forgotten breakfast and carried it into their sitting room.

Bella was sitting in an armchair pulling at her hair, trying to get the knots out of it. Edward could see that she was not in a good mood.

"I hate my fucking hair, and I'm cutting it come Monday!" She muttered as her head jerked with the way that she was pulling it.

Edward almost dropped the tray and he made his way over to where she sat.

"Whoa! Whoa there, Speedster, give that to me…" Edward said as he took the brush out of Bella's hand.

He saw that her hair was full of knots and tangles.

"Come on, let's get this sorted out." He pulled Bella to her feet and led her back into the bathroom.

He gathered her shampoo and conditioner and made her stand over the bathroom sink.

Edward used the retractable nozzle and washed and conditioned Bella's hair twice, making sure that his fingers glided through her hair the second time.

When he was finished, he wrapped her head turban style and led her back into the bedroom. He picked up a bowl of the breakfast that Bella had made and gave it to her.

This time he climbed onto the unmade bed and pulled her to sit in front of him, with his legs on either side of hers.

Bella was silent all the time, as Edward had tended to her. She closed her eyes as Edward gently brushed her hair out after squeezing the excess moisture out of the long strands. Bella slowly ate the fruit, yoghurt and honey mixture.

"Your hair has gotten long…" he mused as he brushed down her back. He noticed that the ends reached her waist in the middle when it was wet.

Bella huffed, "exactly! It is too long! It's a pain in the ass to sort out!" She grumbled.

Edward smiled to himself.

"It's beautiful, but if you want to trim it, that's fine, but please don't cut it off just because you are mad with me." He said softly as he dropped a kiss onto Bella's shoulder.

"Okay…" Bella said quietly.

"Let me get dressed and we can go out for something to eat. You must be starving because I know that I am ready to eat a horse!" He said.

Bella didn't say anything.

"Bella? Do you want to go out?" He asked.

"Just the two of us?" She asked and Edward frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"No SUV, no Anderson, just us, no fanfare…" she said.

Edward thought quickly.

"Okay, there's a small place that I know across the bay. Let's go. It is not dressy at all. Your oldest jeans and sweater will do." He said with a grin.

Bella got up and dressed quickly in a pair of black jeans that had seen better days and a pair of her old black Nikes. She pulled on a black long-sleeved T-shirt and pulled an old UW sweatshirt that was excessively big for her, but was comfortable.

Bella braided her hair down her back and she added some mascara and a swipe of lip-gloss. She turned around and gave a shout of surprised laughter at Edward.

He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and an old Led Zeppelin T-shirt. He had pulled on a grungy black sweater over his tee and he had pulled on a knitted cap and a pair of sunglasses. He was wearing an old pair of combat boots.

Bella giggled when he turned around and she saw the top of his boxers above his jeans.

"Oh God! I've got to take a picture of you… Alice will have a heart attack!" Edward began laughing as well.

"Call me ZBop Babe…," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bella laughed again.

"Come on ZBop, before you get arrested by the fashion police. I'm sure there is a law against dressing so badly…" Bella giggled as Edward pulled her against his side.

When they got downstairs, Edward asked Bella to wait while he phoned Reggie.

He explained to Bella that Reggie was going to take Maggie for a long drive out of town in Edward's SUV, while Edward took the Volvo that Maggie used sometimes. Like the SUV, it also had tinted windows.

Reggie and Maggie left and Edward watched as the few paparazzi cars and the one bike took off after them.

Edward fetched the Volvo and he and Bella took off for a small diner that he, Jasper and Emmett sometimes went to get away and just enjoy some good old-fashioned food.

Edward drove past the diner to check that it was quiet, which it still was as it was relatively early on a Sunday morning.

He pulled around and was lucky enough to find a parking spot right outside the doors. "This is a great people watching place, the food is good and cheap and Jazz says that they make great collard greens. They serve great pick-me-up meals and a slamming hangover breakfast. Come on Love." He said and he got out, pulling his hoodie over his cap.

Edward came around the car and helped Bella out. They hurried across the sidewalk and opened the diner door. Bella was immediately swamped by the most delicious smells. Her stomach gave a low growl which made her blush and made Edward chuckle.

The hostess led them to a table against the back wall. She handed them menus and was back in no time filling large cups with piping hot coffee.

Bella looked at the front of the menu and began to giggle, "Sparky's? Oh you are kidding me!"

Edward watched as Bella giggled again and he felt his heart lift at the sight of her bright eyes and smiling face.

Bella saw him watching her and she couldn't help herself ask, "What's wrong?"

Edward shook his head as he took his glasses off after looking around. No one seemed remotely interested in him or her. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that it's good to see you smiling again. Even if it is at my expense."

He leaned forward and took Bella's fingers in his. "Baby, I know that we have some serious things to discuss, but I just want to eat and enjoy some time with you before we get to that okay?"

Bella nodded. "That sounds perfect." She said.

They ordered excessively too much food and Bella thought that she was going to burst when she finally finished and pushed the last plate away from her. She and Edward had spent the time, flirting outrageously and feeding each other.

A couple of people, including the waitress looked at the obviously young and in love couple and smiled as the handsome but scruffy young man leaned across and brushed his lips against the pretty young woman's jaw. The server sighed and wished that she would someday find someone that would love her the way that he seemed to love his girlfriend.

Edward paid the server cash and left her a way too generous tip as they left. He ran to the car and opened the door, before hurrying back to help Bella to the car in the rain.

They drove in a comfortable silence until Edward pulled into an area that Bella had never visited before; she turned to Edward, "where are we going?"

Edward smiled, "this is one of my favorite places to take a walk and do some thinking. I've realized that in all the time that we have lived together, I've never really shown you San Francesco or my favorite hangout spots. As far as I'm concerned this is the greatest city in the world and even though it's not always convenient for work, it's the only one that I'd like to call home."

Bella smiled, "I thought that Cullen Crest was 'home'."

Edward nodded, "it is. However, it is our family home – this is my 'home town' and even if we were to move to Napa someday, this would still be my hometown. Now, this is the Presidio. It was a naval base for over two hundred years but it was turned over to SF Parks in the mid Nineties. Let's take a walk; I've got a couple of rain ponchos in the trunk and an umbrella."

Edward didn't wait for an answer, as he got out of the car and retrieved the items from the trunk. He opened Bella's door and held the umbrella over her head as she put on the red rain poncho that he gave her. Bella held the umbrella over Edward's head as he put on a bright blue one.

Edward took the umbrella again as he put his arm around Bella and led her down a pathway. They walked for a little while, and Edward gave Bella a quick synopsis of the Presidio's history.

Edward came to a bench that face the Golden Gate Bridge and he stopped. "Let's sit for a while. The rain has eased up to a drizzle and we should stay dry." He said.

Bella smiled and sat down. She stared out at the bridge, which partially covered in mist and low-lying rain clouds. Bella felt Edward's fingers in between hers as he held their joined hands on his thigh under his poncho.

"I'm sorry that I keep screwing up our weekends. It's just like there is so much going on, that I can't seem to concentrate on the most important thing…" Bella said quietly.

Edward turned to look at her, but she kept her face turned away as she stared out to sea.

"Bella, please don't hide from me." He said and Bella bit her lip as she turned to look at him with large, sad eyes.

"Why do you think that you've screwed up?" He asked.

"Because, it's seems as if I'm always demanding more time in the playroom and you are always putting the brakes on." She said and shook her head.

Edward sat up straighter. "Okay, that's just ridiculous! I safe worded because we have things to talk about and we can't play if we are distracted, Bella. In addition, another thing, our 'playtime' is not the 'most important thing'. Our relationship is, and if we are not okay outside of the playroom, then we are not going to be okay inside it. Do you understand that?"

Edward made sure that he kept eye contact with Bella. She nodded slowly, "so what you're saying is that I need to take a holistic approach to us." She said.

Edward smiled, "exactly! It doesn't matter if we don't play every weekend, as long as we agree that when we play, we are both committed to that time. I'm not a 24/7 type of Dom and you wouldn't like it if I was. We play when we both agree to."

Bella was nodding and Edward could see that she was relaxing a bit, "okay."

"Good, now, let's talk about… money…" Bella groaned and Edward chuckled.

"I know that you don't want to go there, but we need to. First of all, Bella, we don't need your money to live on…" Edward ignored the scowl on Bella's face and went on quickly, "but, I understand that you are independent and you have always paid your own way, and I respect that. Now, you have paid money into the household account ever since we have been living together. I have asked my accountant to keep a running check of what your expenses have been and there is a balance in your favor that will cover your expenses for about three months. I don't want you to pay me until you sell your first piece of artwork…" Edward said firmly.

Bella was chewing her bottom lip furiously and Edward could see that she was bursting to speak, but he turned her shoulders to face him fully. "Bella, you are the love of my life. And I hope that one day soon, you will be my wife. What I own is yours, the money and wealth that I have is just things and without you to share them with, they mean nothing, so please, please let me take care of you!"

Bella was shaking her head and Edward waited for the outburst that he knew would follow.

"Okay, that is the stupidest thing you've ever said, Edward! Do you realize that if I was a gold digger, I could take you to the cleaners! You have no regard for your own wellbeing! And you call me naive! I love that you love me so much that you are blind, but you can't walk around like that, Edward! I don't love you for your money and I don't care how much you have or how little you have! Moreover, one day, when we do get married, I will insist on a prenuptial agreement, if only to protect you. I will accept your offer for now, and I will pay you what I think I should when I begin to sell my work. I'm also going to want to see that report from your accountant." Bella was waiving her arms around as she spoke and Edward had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

"When I marry you, there won't be a prenup, because we will never get a divorce – I won't agree to it, ever! So, you had better be pretty sure when you say 'yes', Little Girl because I will never let you go." Edward growled as he pulled Bella onto his lap.

An elderly couple that was taking a stroll smiled at the young couple that were kissing in the drizzle, ignoring their umbrella that was laying upside-down at their feet and the young woman giggled and the young man smiled before their lips met.

Bella grinned as she clasped her hands around Edward's neck. "I have never been surer of anything in my life, Sparky!" Bella leaned forward and kissed Edward's mouth. She tasted the raindrops on his lips and groaned as she deepened the kiss.

"Hmmm you'd better not start something that we can't finish!" Edward said as he pulled away from her slightly.

Bella pressed her forehead to Edward's with a soft sigh, "what time is our appointment with Paul?" She said softly.

"At 2 p.m. It's the last one before filming starts." Edward pulled back from Bella.

"I know that this is going to be hard on us, Baby. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but it's only ten days away and in that time, you and Ali are coming to shop. When we come back, we are all going to Lake Tahoe remember?"

Bella nodded.

"So we will have four days together before we head off on location. It's a good thing actually, because you are going to be working furiously and at least you won't have me wondering around distracting you!" Edward said, trying to make light of the situation.

Bella pouted, "I'm still going to miss you!"

Edward brushed his thumb over her lip. "I know and I will miss you, but think of all the 'welcome home' sex we're going to have!"

Bella rolled her eyes and got off his lap. "You are such a pervert, Edward!" She said with mock severity, but the sparkle in her eyes belied her tone.

"You say that now, but I know you, Little Girl, you are a bit of a pervert yourself! You and your one track mind!" Edward teased.

"Did you enjoy the weekend, Baby?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded and Edward could see the blush in her cheeks.

"Yes, thank you so much. Last night was something else. It was… interesting to have Kate and Garrett there. But I realized that it's not something that I would want to do every weekend or even if I want to do it again… but thank you for making my fantasy come true. I realized that it's not the act of having people watch us, because I actually forgot that they were there, it was you and everything that you did to bring me pleasure

They walked around some more before the rain came down again, and Edward picked Bella up and threw her over his shoulder as he ran for the car.

They laughed all the way home at the steamed up inside of the Volvo. When they ran into the house, Bella made Edward get undressed in the mudroom, before they ran upstairs to shower. Bella was shaking and her lips were blue as she scrambled up the stairs behind Edward.

Edward turned all the jets on and they huddled together under the warm water. Finally, Bella was warm enough to begin washing her hair.

After they were dressed and Bella had blow-dried her hair, Edward went to work in the music room while Bella moped up the floor and put their wet clothes in the washing machine.

She put on a pot of coffee and cut two slices of the Chocolate Victorian Sponge cake that Maggie had baked on Friday.

Bella suddenly remembered that she hadn't spoken to Carlisle or Esme and she quickly dialed Esme's number. Once again, it went straight to voicemail. After she left a message, Bella dialed Carlisle.

Voicemail.

Bella frowned as she picked up the tray and carried it into the den. She called Edward and he sat down on the sofa facing the fireplace that was crackling away.

"I tried to phone your parents, but their phones still go to voicemail. I've left messages for them…" Bella said as she flipped through channels on the television.

Edward was silent.

_SHIT! I didn't tell Bella that I phoned Emmett! She is going to have my balls for this! Fuck!_

Bella turned to Edward, puzzled by his non-response.

He looked guilty. Very guilty! In fact, Bella had never seen this particular look on his face before.

"Edward?" She said, asking the question without words.

"Um, Bella, I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to freak out okay? Please just listen to me." Edward began.

Now Bella was worried, "what is it? Is it Carlisle and Esme? What?" She asked panicked.

Edward sighed and he ran his hand around his neck.

"The other day, when the thing with my parents happened. I called Emmett…" he began.

Bella nodded, "yes, but then you said that you'd call him back and I told you that you couldn't say anything, because Esme is mortified at the entire thing…. Wait… oh! Edward you didn't!" Bella exclaimed as Edward looked as if he was going to throw up.

Bella jumped off the sofa and turned to face him, "you mean to tell me, that with all your lectures about not keeping secrets and having each other's back and all that BULLSHIT! You mean to tell me that you told Emmett when I specifically told you not to. You hypocrite!" Bella shouted.

Bella expected Edward to blow up right back at her, but he sat and nodded.

"What? You have nothing to say for yourself?" She was deliberately goading him, but Edward refused to take the bait.

"No, I'm sorry. I was angry with Mom and horrified and I phoned Em. There are no excuses. I fucked up and I'm sorry." Edward said quietly.

Bella gaped at him.

Well, hell! She couldn't fight with him if he wasn't going to fight back! She couldn't even stay mad at him. Bella knew that the story would get out somehow; there were no secrets in the Cullen family…

She walked over and sat down next to Edward again. He was watching her as if he expected her to stab him with the cake fork on her plate.

"I forgive you, Sparky. I mean, she is your Mom and it was fairly creepy, and man was Carlisle pissed! Next time, try and keep it to yourself okay?" She said and leaned over to kiss his cheek before she reached for the rich dessert.

Edward touched his cheek with his hand.

_What was that? _

Bella felt his eyes on her, "what?"

"I thought you were going to rip me a new one, where did that come from?" He asked.

Bella shrugged, "well, I can't lie. Paul suggested to me last week that I sometimes don't listen properly and I am a bit quick to judge… so I'm trying and you didn't try to make excuses about what you did and I understand. Emmett's your brother and I know that you practically share everything." Bella put a scoop of cake and cream in her mouth.

Edward smiled at her as he picked up his own cake.

They were growing.

"Well, I didn't defend myself because there are some things that are just wrong. Like when you ask me to keep something to myself. If I had a problem with that, I should have told you there and then that I was going to tell Emmett. So, I was wrong." Edward explained.

Bella smiled to herself as she sipped her coffee, _we're growing, slowly, but surely,_ she thought to herself.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

That evening after Paul had left; Edward was busy on a long distance call in his study, Bella sat in her studio. She was going through all of her recent artwork when her phone rang.

"Bella?" Bella stiffened as she recognized Riley's deep voice.

"Yes?" Her voice was cold.

"Hi. It's Riley. Bella, I need to speak with you." He said.

Bella huffed as she walked over to the windows of her studio and gazed out at the black sky. The rain had lifted and Bella had a view of the Bay.

"Riley… I'm sorry, but what could you possibly want to talk to me about? There is no way that I can continue to work for you, not under these circumstances. I know that you have been left with a bit of a problem and I will help out until you find someone else, but you need to get onto that fast…" Bella said.

Riley sighed, "look, it's not just that… yes, I need to apologize and try and explain my moment of complete madness but there's more and it's important, Bella. Please can we meet – you name the time and place and I will be there."

Bella bit her lip, he sounded desperate, and he had been good to her, taking a chance on her when things went south.

"Okay, I will meet you here. Tomorrow at 3 p.m how does that sound?"

"Thanks Bella, you won't regret it." He said.

"I hope not, Riley. I will see you tomorrow." Bella said and she gave him their address and directions. They said goodbye and Bella disconnected the call.

She looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. He didn't look pleased at all.

"Why are you seeing that jackass tomorrow?" Edward snapped.

Bella took a deep breath. This was one of those potentially volatile situations that could go either way if she handled it incorrectly.

"Well, Riley called me and he wants to meet with me. He knows that I will not work for him again but he says that he still needs to meet me. Also, I offered to run the gallery until he finds someone else as long as he made it soon." Bella said quietly.

Edward frowned, "why? You don't owe him anything and I don't like the thought of him being near you…"

Bella nodded, "I understand that, but he was good to me Edward. He took a chance on me and he has never stepped out of line. Also, we are meeting here, Riley asked where we could meet, and I thought that both you and I would be most comfortable if I met him here. Is that okay?"

Edward's face changed. He smiled at her, "that's perfect, Baby. Thank you for considering me. Even though I still don't like the thought of him near you."

"My pleasure, just as long as you don't plan anything or say anything, please!" Bella said.

Edward nodded, "that's what I was coming to tell you. You know that first long distance call that I got. Well it was Aro…"

Bella's eyes widened, "well, go on!" She urged.

Edward's eyes lit up, "I got the job Bella! They really liked the demo and they want more! They need to finish the movie first and then it's casting for character's voices and they want input from me along the way so that when I compose the score, it will go hand in hand with the movie."

Bella screamed and jumped into Edward's arms. Edward spun her around as they laughed. Bella was squealing and kissing him everywhere and Edward was chuckling as he pulled Bella closer to his body.

"Oh Edward! Oh, Baby! I am so happy for you Love! I am so excited! This is awesome! Oh, Wow! So, when do they want you? How is it going to work, are you going to send them your score as you finish it or what?" Bella was babbling as she felt pride and love well up inside her.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I need to meet with the Pebbles people next week. It will mean that I will fly out a couple of days ahead of Jasper." Edward looked at Bella to make sure that she was okay with the news.

Bella smiled and nodded, "of course! Hey, you know, I was thinking that I might go and visit Charlie for a couple of days while you are gone."

Edward smiled, "that's a great idea, Baby! He will love that. Why don't you give him a ring and see if he can arrange to take off time while you are there. Maybe you can go on Friday and stay the weekend or so?"

Bella nodded, "I would like that. By the way, you said the first call, who was the second call from?"

Edward smiled, "Carlisle. He said to give you their love and they are fine. Dad said that they just needed some time alone. Mom is in the doghouse from what I can gather. Dad didn't say much except that we were not to get involved in this business. I told him that Emmett knows and he said to just leave it alone." Edward shrugged. "So that's it."

"Well, it sounds like they are okay. Did you ask where Esme was?" Bella asked.

"He said that she was meeting with a client – some last minute thing, apparently there is a client that lives close to where they are staying and that she'd phone when they got back home."

"Hmm… I wonder if social decisions are hereditary." Bella asked idly.

"What the hell are you talking about Baby?" Edward asked with a confused smile.

Bella was biting her lip, "well, you didn't see your dad, Edward. He was beyond mad… and he had that "Dom" look on his face that you get…" Bella's voice trailed off as she blushed.

Edward let out a shout of laughter, "and what? You think that my dad has my mom tied to the bed. That's way too disturbing to think about, but it's kind of funny in a sick way. The meek and mild doctor and the proverbial prom queen!" Edward said chuckling to himself.

Bella shook her head, "I don't know… he didn't look too meek and mild to me. He was pissed off – beyond pissed off… he was furious."

Edward brushed a strand of hair out of Bella's eyes, "Sweetheart, my father was probably beyond furious. I can only imagine how I would feel if I had to find you being leaned on by some asshole, I would probably make like Rambo! But, Isabella, I would not hurt you. I would shout, scream and I would definitely take you to the playroom for some serious punishment, but I would not strike you in anger, I would never abuse the trust that you have in me. Yes, you would be in the doghouse, fuck you would even be in the outhouse, but you would be safe." He said gently, knowing instinctively what was worrying her.

Bella nodded but she was biting her lip, "but that's because you know how to… curb your temper, especially after what happened… I know that Carlisle isn't like… Jacob," Bella swallowed as she almost whispered his name. She went on, "but Esme doesn't know… and Carlisle was… angry, Edward."

Edward put his hands up to cup her face in his palms. "Hey, come on now. I tell you what, why don't we have some dinner and then I will phone my parents and you can speak to my mother, okay?"

Bella put her hands over his, "Thank you."

Edward kissed her gently, "you are very welcome my Love. Now, let's go and have some soup and grilled cheese?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "Okay"

Bella walked out of the studio and Edward followed after he switched off the lights.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Dinner was quiet and Edward could see that Bella had the situation with his parents on her mind as well as the upcoming meeting with Riley.

Bella had phoned Charlie earlier and she was a little surprised that he was so short with her. He told her that she was phoning during a football game. He was happy that she wanted to visit him but he asked if she would make it the following week and not the weekend that Edward left. Bella agreed somewhat crestfallen, but Charlie was quick to assure her that he couldn't take time off before then as his two Deputies were going to be away. One, Eric, was ready to go off any day as his wife was expecting their first baby. The other deputy that Bella remembered from La Push was Sam Ulley and he was attending some training course in Seattle for a few days.

Bella had agreed to see Charlie in a couple of weeks and had said goodbye.

Edward noticed that she kept looking at the clock and finally, after he had coaxed her to eat about half of her meal, Edward phoned Carlisle.

Bella was cleaning the kitchen as she watched his face anxiously.

"Edward, twice in one day." Carlisle sounded mildly amused rather than irritated.

"Yeah, listen Dad; Bella needs to speak to Mom. She seems to think that you could have performed some terrible violent act and whipped our mother or something." Edward said without preamble.

Bella was shaking her head and blushing furiously, "Edward!" She hissed at him.

Carlisle chuckled into the phone but then he sobered up, "damn! I should have realized that Bella would get anxious. I was pretty mad the other day. Let me talk to her…" Carlisle said.

Edward frowned, "where is she, Dad?" He said quietly.

Carlisle sighed as his irritation grew with his middle child, "your mother is right here Edward and she is fine. I put a … ban on her speaking for a couple of days, which is why she hasn't phoned you or spoken to anyone. I have confiscated her phone. Now, do you want me to talk to Bella or not?"

"A ban? Are you kidding me? Come on Dad, she …" Edward began only to be cut off by Carlisle's clipped voice.

"She is my wife, Edward Anthony. I will allow her to talk to Bella, briefly…" Edward heard a sound in the background that sounded like his mother was saying something, "but that is only because I don't want Bella to be concerned. You are a Dom, Edward, and you know better than to interfere in another man's domain." Carlisle said.

Edward ran his hand through his hair, what the fuck? He thought to himself.

"So, what, are you a Dominant now?" Edward said half mockingly. He heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Bella standing on the other side of the island clutching the counter.

He shook his head at her and rolled his eyes to try to indicate that this wasn't a big deal.

He heard his father snort, "hardly, but well, we have adopted some of the principles over the years…"

"Okay! And that's way too much information for me, thanks, Dad! Look, please just put Mom on and I will give Bella the phone…"

Edward heard Carlisle say something to Esme and he heard his mother laugh softly. The laughter calmed him down because he knew that laugh. It was the one that she reserved for his father when they were flirty and silly with each other.

"Edward, Darling? How are you?" Edward smiled and he could see Bella relax and take a breath.

"Hi Mom, are you okay?" He asked.

Esme chuckled, "of course I am! Your dad was right to be angry, but we are working it out. Darling, let me talk to Bella, before Dad has a conniption! I'm supposed to be on a talking ban or something! I love you Son." She said quietly and Edward closed his eyes as her voice warmed and soothed him.

"I love you, Esme," he said and he passed the phone to Bella.

She smiled at him as she took it from him.

"She's fine…," he mouthed.

Bella nodded.

"Hi Mom" she said as she turned her back towards Edward.

"Bella, Sweetheart. Carlisle says that you were worried! Oh, Baby! I'm sorry; we didn't mean to make you worry. I am fine!" Bella was so relieved to hear Esme's voice that she felt tears pricking the back of her eyes.

"I'm sorry to make a fuss, but it's just that Carlisle was so angry… and I just let my imagination get the better of me." Bella rushed to explain.

Esme brushed her apology aside, "thank you for caring Honey, but you have to know that Carlisle would never hurt me, Bella. And if he did, he would need medical attention!" She said ruefully as she grinned at her husband lying on their unmade bed.

He lifted his hand and ran it up her naked thighs. He raised an eyebrow at her cheekiness and Esme blushed as he reached down and picked up the vibrating egg that up until a few moments before was being used to torture Esme in the sweetest way.

Esme shook her head furiously. Carlisle grinned and nodded slowly as he pulled her thighs apart.

"Bella, I've really, really got to go… we'll talk soon, oh dear, okay?" Esme said. Her voice sounded as if she was… having sex?

Bella almost dropped the phone, "fine! Bye!" She said as she thrust the phone at Edward and shuddered.

"Your parents! They are… impossible! I honestly think that they were either having sex or were doing some heavy petting… EW!" Bella said with her nose scrunched up in dismay.

Edward laughed, "yep that sounds like them. Baby, I told you, they are the King and Queen of Kink!"

"Carlisle you are so bad! Oh! Stop….ohshit… you… I… fuck!"

Carlisle chuckled as he fastened the handcuffs to the headboard again.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I believe we were going to see if I could make you cum like this…"

"FUCK! CARLIIIIIIIISLE!"

"I believe that's a yes… hmmmm I like this little plug." Carlisle said as he crawled up to meet Esme's' eager lips.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Monday seemed to fly by as Bella met with Kate in the morning and began the arduous task of searching the internet for artists' websites.

She also tracked down her old professor from college and arranged to meet with her. Professor Kean was a middle-aged woman who had encouraged Bella to show her work throughout her stay at university and she was very thrilled to meet with her. Bella arranged to see her before she drove to Forks to stay with Charlie.

It seemed as if the day had only begun when the house phone rang. Bella heard Edward answer it and the next thing she knew she was standing at the front door with Edward's arm around her.

They watched silently as Riley got out of his rental car and walked to meet them.

Bella squeezed Edward's hand in a silent warning as she smiled at her ex-boss. Her smile turned to dismay as she took in the black eye that he was sporting.

"Riley! What the hell happened to you?" she exclaimed.

Riley smiled ruefully, "nothing that I didn't deserve. Hello Bella, it's good of you to meet with me."

Bella stepped back and pulled Edward with her. She cast a quick glance at her boyfriend to see that he was standing in a pseudo-relaxed pose, but looked as if he was ready to pounce. The fact that he was dressed in black jeans and a black button down shirt did nothing to make him seem any less intimidating.

"Riley, I'd like you to meet Edward. Edward this is Riley Govender." She said.

The two men stared at each other for a moment, before Riley seemed to back down. He smiled and held out his hand.

Edward leveled a hard stare at him.

Yeah, know your place, fucker!

Edward stretched out his hand and shook Riley's. Bella let out a breath that she had been holding.

"Welcome to our home." Edward said making sure, that Riley knew that he and Bella were together.

"It's good to finally meet you, Edward. I admire your work and Bella can't stop talking about you." Riley said as he watched the very good-looking man pull Bella even closer to his side.

"Okay! Come in, Riley. Give me your jacket. Would you like some coffee?" Bella asked.

She took Riley's jacket and hung it up as she led the way to the kitchen.

Riley sat at the kitchen table and once Edward was happy that he didn't seem to post a threat he excused himself and made his way back to the music room.

Bella poured two mugs of coffee and joined Riley.

They stared at each other before Riley began to speak.

"First of all, I need to apologize to you, Bella. I still don't understand what really happened the other day. I am so embarrassed by my behavior…"

Bella could see that Riley meant what he had said.

"I accept your apology, but I can't and won't change my mind. I'm… going to try and sell my art," she said as she felt color scorch her cheeks.

Riley grinned, "that's fantastic! Would you please let me see you work? You never did show me your portfolio."

Bella began to shake her head, "I don't think that I'm in your class, Riley…"

Riley laughed, "Bella, why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Bella hesitated and then she nodded, "okay, why not? Just let me tell Edward that we are going up to the studio," she said as she got up.

Riley followed her slowly to the den. She opened the doors to the music room and Riley caught sight of the actor sitting at the piano, playing a classical piece that Riley couldn't believe was live.

He watched as Bella put her arms around Edward's shoulders and she whispered something to him. Edward paused and then nodded as they kissed.

Riley turned away quickly, feeling as if he was intruding on a very private moment.

Bella joined him after she had closed the door again.

"Follow me" she said and she led the way up to the third floor.

Riley was chatting, telling her about his visit and his contribution to the Indie Festival that was taking place in a few weeks.

Bella reached her studio and Riley could see how nervous she was.

"Bella, I promise to be truthful with you. I haven't lied to you, and I won't begin now."

This seemed to settle Bella's mind and she opened the door. She walked over to a stack of paintings against one wall.

Riley looked around, noting that there was about fifty works of art that he could see. Bella understood that he wanted to peruse her work without idle chatter, so she walked into the dark room and brought back some prints that she was working on.

There were scenery shots that she had taken of the Bay one day that she went for a walk at lunchtime. She had walked down to the marina and had taken some photos of yachts out in the bay, a wonderfully clear view of Treasure Island and beyond.

Riley turned canvas after canvas around. He was shocked. He knew that Bella had a brilliant eye and he was sure that she was talented, but he had never expected to see how breathtaking her work was.

Her watercolors were ethereal and dreamlike. She captured children playing on the shoreline, while water lapped at their feet.

She painted sunrises as if it was the first one of time.

Bella's use of color was outstanding and her attention to detail was just incredible.

Riley moved onto her acrylic work and he could see that it was more recent by her subject matter.

She captured people with a photographer's eye and an artist's hand. He spied her sketchbook and began to page through it. He smiled as he saw a picture of Esme and her husband. Bella had captured her beauty and the obvious love between the couple. He turned the page quickly and saw other people. He recognized Jasper Whitlock with his fiancée; Riley thought he saw a similarity between the striking woman and Esme Cullen. He remembered then that Whitlock was engaged to Edward Cullen's sister.

Riley turned back to the treasures against the walls. He spied the large canvas on the easel and he moved the dust cloth back.

Riley stared at the painting of Edward sleeping for several minutes. He broke out of his bubble when someone cleared his or her throat.

Riley turned to see Edward standing and looking very uncomfortable at the door.

"Where's Isabella?" Edward asked.

Riley motioned to the dark room.

Edward stared at the reflection of his back. There was nothing sexual in the painting, but it was obvious that it was painted with love and an intimate knowledge of the subject.

"She flatters me." Edward said.

Riley smiled and shook his head, "I don't think so, from what I've seen, Bella paints what she sees."

Riley turned to look at Edward, "does she even know how good, no, how fucking great she is?"

Edward grinned with pride, "not a clue"

Riley shook his head, "Edward, Bella is extraordinarily talented." He looked up as Bella came into the room.

She looked at Riley and Edward and saw that the painting of Edward was opened. She blushed and looked at Edward from under her lashes, "hmmm … that is my favorite. I did the sketch of you in Italy and I loved the way it came out…"

Edward smiled at her, "you flatter me, Baby. I wish that I looked that good in the morning."

Bella rolled her eyes, "oh please! Anyway, I deliberately kept your face out of it, because I didn't want you to think that I was exploiting you or anything and we agreed remember, because you were rather paranoid at the time."

Edward laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and grinned down at her. "Yes, I was, Baby, but I should have known then that nothing about you is normal. You surprise me every day and I love it. Now, I actually came up here to find out if Riley would like to join us for dinner. Emmett phoned a little while ago and he and Rose and Jazz and Alice want to barbeque, so I thought that I would invite our guest."

He looked at Riley who had been watching them and smiling to himself. He could see how deeply in love they were and he wondered if he would ever meet anyone that would complete him the way that Bella and Edward seemed to complete each other.

For a moment, a picture of Esme flashed through his mind, but he dismissed it just as quickly. No, that, whatever that was, would have been a hard, fast, purely physical union.

"Riley? Would you like to stay to dinner?" Bella asked.

Riley nodded, "I would love to, actually. Thanks. Bella can we talk about the work you've done?"

Bella nodded, "sure, I just need to get something from my dark room."

"Dark room?" He said.

"Oh yes, this was one of my Christmas presents from my wonderful boyfriend. I enjoy dabbling in there. I'll take my cameras out for tonight." She said casually as she walked into the dark room.

Edward nudged Riley, "ask her to show you the pictures that she took in Napa. Okay, I need to go and organize some meat for tonight. My brother can eat an entire cow on his own!" Edward said and he walked out.

Bella came out holding a couple of proof sheets. She put them on her little desk and then she turned to Riley.

"Okay, let me have it. What do you think?" She asked. Her heart was pounding. She was so scared, because she knew that Riley knew art. Moreover, he had promoted several artists that had gone on to become very successful and sort after.

Riley smiled and sat down on the large sofa that was against her wall.

Bella offered him something to drink and she took to bottles of water out of the bar fridge in the corner.

"Bella, I told Edward and I will just say the same thing to you. You are so talented it's scary. You have amazing insight into your subjects and you paint what you see. You are equally skilled in watercolors and acrylics but it looks like you also enjoy oils. I see the painting of Edward is in oils."

Bella was blushing bright pink and she was twisting her hair. She licked her lips, "really?"

Riley grinned at her, "really. How has no one ever told you this before?"

Bella looked uncomfortable, "some people have actually. One of those people was my find art teacher. I'm meeting with her in a few weeks' time in Seattle, when I go and visit Charlie." She said.

"Who's Charlie?"

"My father. He lives in a little town near Seattle. So yeah, she always told me to submit my work for competitions and things like that, but I didn't really believe that I was that good at something that I love doing." She said with a shrug.

"Now, can I see the photos that you've taken?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Edward told you to ask me didn't he?"

Riley nodded.

Bella got up and pulled out a couple of albums that she had begun to store her favorite photos.

Riley held out his hand and Bella gave them to him.

He opened the first one. It was the batch of photographs that she had taken in Italy.

Riley asked her about each one and he listened to the little story that she told around each picture.

The second album held photographs from Thanksgiving, Christmas and other family gatherings as well as the recent photographs that she had taken in the forest.

Riley spent long moments staring at the images. Finally, he closed the last of the albums.

"How much training have you had with your photography?"

"I took an elective class in High School and then I did a summer course at UW. I enjoyed it, so I just carried on taking pictures. Then Edward gave me this dark room, because I enjoy doing old-school development sometimes and he got me a couple of incredible cameras so I carry on. I know that I should concentrate on painting and now that I need to earn a living, I will definitely have to give my photography a back seat, but I enjoy it." Bella said as she put the albums back on her shelf.

"We need to get downstairs. I need to make some salads and side dishes for tonight or else we will only eat meat with Emmett, Edward and Jasper around! We can walk and talk okay?" She said.

Riley began talking as they walked downstairs. "Bella, I want to show your work. But, I want to do it much bigger than 22 or even the San Francesco Gallery."

Bella stopped and stared at him. "What?"

Riley nodded, "I want to show you in L.A and New York. I also want to do two different shows, one your stills and one of your paintings. I would like to do about four days at each venue."

Riley was warming to his subject and he was already making plans in his head. "We will do San Francisco; Los Angeles, we could do San Diego, I have a friend who would love to see your work, then New York… that's about a month or so, maybe five weeks. You will have a great time Bella…" they had just walked into the kitchen when Bella turned and put her hand on Riley's chest.

"Whoa! Wait just one bloody minute! What are you talking about? Are you talking about touring? Because if you are then that's out of the question! There is no way that I am doing some song and dance, vaudeville and pony show to earn a couple of bucks! No! Forget it!" Bella half shouted.

She stormed over to the fridge and began to pull vegetables from the drawers. She was mumbling to herself.

Suddenly she turned to Riley pointing at him with a bunch of carrots in her hand, "another thing, none of my family can be in any of the photographs! They don't want or need the publicity, so I can't do a still's show. Unless you want my trees, lakes and boats!"

Before Riley could answer, Bella walked into the pantry and she began slamming drawers.

Riley looked up as Edward walked into the room. He stared at Edward in a moment of panic, wondering how he could be punched by one of Hollywood's darlings.

Shit!

Edward surprised him as he walked passed him and cocked an eyebrow at the noise coming from the pantry.

"You want a beer, Riley?"

Riley nodded vigorously.

Edward chuckled and pattered his shoulder. He walked over to the pantry doorway, "Baby, would you like a glass of wine?"

Riley cringed as he heard Bella's reply, "make mine a double. Do you know what Riley wants to do? He wants to do a showing of my work…" Bella snapped.

"That's wonderful…" Edward began, but Bella stopped him.

"No! It's not and do you know why?"

"Why Baby?"

"Because he wants to do a fucking road show! Four or five cities in four weeks! There is no way that I want that kind of attention or publicity! Could you imagine? I can't do it, Edward… I can't…"

Edward stepped out of view and Riley heard potatoes hitting the floor as it seemed Edward scooped Bella into his arms.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

In fact, Edward walked out of his study when he heard Bella and Riley coming down the stairs. He had overheard what Riley was saying and he was just as excited for Bella.

He had also accurately anticipated Bella's reaction. He knew that she was going to freak out completely.

More than anything else, Bella hated being the center of attention. Especially being away from her friends and family would make her even more nervous and anxious.

Three… two… one…

"Whoa! Wait just one bloody minute! What are you talking about? Are you talking about touring…?" Bella yelled.

She hadn't disappointed him. Edward listened to her slamming objects in the refrigerator and then she added something to her first comment before she stomped off to the pantry.

Edward could hear her mumbling and cursing as she punished the poor vegetables that were unfortunate enough to be in her way.

He had decided to intervene. After he offered Riley a beer, the man looked like a deer caught in the headlights; he walked over to the pantry and leaned against the doorway.

Bella was wild. She was huffing and puffing as she glared at onions and potatoes.

He offered her some wine and Bella released a barrage of verbal vomit on him.

He waited until she wound down and began to look stricken and distraught before he moved.

"… I can't do it, Edward; I can't…" her words ended with her face beginning to crumble as he scooped her up into his waiting arms. She burrowed her face into his neck, with her hands clasped around his neck.

"Sh… sh… I've got you, Baby… it's okay… listen to me. Are you listening?"

Bella nodded but didn't release her hold on him.

"Good, now, this is not a bad thing, Bella. This is a fantastic offer that Riley is making and he wouldn't do that because he wants to screw my mom. You are so talented and you deserve this. You don't have to stay for the entire time. You can negotiate, you know. I know a thing or two about contracts, so does Jazz, Rose and Alice. We also have Jeremiah remember. You say when you are available and when you want this to happen. It's up to you… I love you, and you know that I will be with you whenever I can. You deserve this, Bella, this is your time… embrace it and enjoy it!" Edward spoke quietly into her ear as his hands rubbed circles on her back.

He felt Bella relaxing in his embrace and he tilted her face up to his with one hand.

He searched her eyes. She still looked shocked and nervous, but he was pleased that she wasn't going to have a panic attack.

"You okay, Baby?" He whispered.

Bella nodded, "yeah, I think so. Thanks, I needed you to calm me down."

Edward kissed her deeply before he pulled back and nodded to the vegetables lying all over the floor.

"Do you think they are going to make it?" He said teasingly.

Bella laughed as she bent down to begin collecting up the vegetables.

"I think so. You'd better get me that wine, Mr. Cullen if you want me to rustle up some mouthwatering side dishes."

"What are we having?"

"Hmm, I think baked potato and onion with cream, some collard greens for Jasper and a salad with a simple garden dressing and some fresh baked garlic bread rolls. How does that sound?" Bella said.

Edward rubbed his stomach. "Perfect! I'm starving already."

Edward gave Bella one last kiss, "you okay, Little Girl." He asked quietly and Bella's heart melted at the love and warmth in his eyes.

"Perfect, thanks to you, Sparky. I love you," she said.

Edward nodded and winked.

He walked back into the kitchen and apologized to Riley for being such a bad host.

He took a couple of beers out of the fridge as well as a bottle of chilled white Cullen Crest Chardonnay.

Riley got up to take the offered beverage from Edward and he reached for a large glass. Edward smiled at Riley, "my father would disown me if he caught me pouring some of our white wine into a red wine glass but this calls for more than one glass full."

He quickly added a few ice blocks and filled the glass with the crisp looking wine.

Riley looked at the bottle. "Oh! You actually have your own vineyard!"

Edward nodded before he took the glass to Bella.

She kissed his cheek as she set to work peeling onions.

"Where is your vineyard?" Riley asked.

"Up in Napa, St. Helena. It's been in our family for four generations." Edward explained.

"You obviously don't run it, do you have a manager?" Riley asked.

Edward explained how the vineyard was run.

The potato bake was in the oven, the bread rolls were about to be baked and the salad and dressing was made when Jasper and Alice arrived. Emmett and Rosalie were right behind them.

Bella greeted them with hugs and smiles. Bella handed Jasper and Emmett beers and directed them out to the back patio, while she poured wine for Alice and a glass of iced tea for Rosalie who rolled her eyes and grumbled about being sober all the time.

Bella leaned over and rubbed Rosalie's burgeoning belly. "Hi there baby Bean, is your mommy driving you crazy?" She asked in a singsong voice.

Rosalie grabbed hold of Bella's ponytail and pulled her face up to Rose's "Bean's mommy is going to kick your ass if you don't stop that mental sounding shit that you are spewing!" Rosalie growled as Bella and Alice began to howl with laughter.

Alice leaned over and kissed Rosalie's cheek, "we love you Sis!" She chuckled.

"EMMETT, YOUR SISTERS ARE PISSING ME OFF!" Rosalie roared.

Just then, they saw Emmett fly into the kitchen and skid to a stop at the table.

He looked frantically around at them. "What is it Babe? Why are you two ganging up on Rosie?"

Alice laughed, "you are turning into a pussy Em. Or should I say Emilie?"

"Can it Shorty!"

Bella laughed and shook her head. "I think that dinner is almost ready." She said just as the guys came in from outside.

Dinner was loud and raucous. Everyone accepted Riley without question although Edward had taken Emmett aside when he arrived and explained what Carlisle had said to him.

Emmett gave Riley the benefit of the doubt and in spite of Bella feeling a little anxious, there were no awkward moments.

She asked Edward not to say anything about her proposed art shows.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper left shortly after dinner. Riley wanted to speak to Bella about her work, but Bella didn't want to discuss it further that night.

Riley agreed to send her a proposal so that she could look it over. They agreed to meet later in the week.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella received her proposal the following afternoon. The Absolut Galleries were prepared to show her work, do all the advertising and use their contact lists for the premier showing for only 35%.

Bella was shocked. She knew that first time artists would pay galleries up to 85 or even 90% in some cases and in cities such as New York or L.A.

Edward insisted that she speak to Jeremiah's firm and their contract attorney asked her to email the document to them for perusal. The only change that Bella made was that she would only attend the first showing in the various locations.

Riley was asking for twenty works of art and fifteen photographs. He wanted Bella to choose a theme. He was pushing her to use the painting of Edward as her central picture and to work around that.

Bella spent hours in her studio deliberating which pictures she would use.

In between her working upstairs and Edward working in the music room, they saw little of each other until Wednesday evening when Bernice, Stanley, Harry and Edgar came to dinner.

They were a welcome distraction and she noticed that Edward seemed more relaxed as well and he laughed and joked with Edgar and Stanley.

Once their guests had left, Edward suggested a soak in the hot tub. Bella readily agreed and they put on their thick terry robes and stepped out onto the icy deck. The water was perfect and Bella shivered in delight as she sank into the swirling warm water.

Edward pulled her to rest in front of him and Bella closed her eyes as she rested her back against his chest.

"It's been a crazy week." Bella commented.

Edward agreed. "That's why I didn't want us to make any more commitments to see anyone else from now until I leave. We need to slow down and focus on each other for a while. Have you decided what pieces you are going to show?"

Bella sighed, "Riley is pushing for me to use 'Up close and Personal' but I'm still not sure. I love that painting. It means so much to me…"

Edward smiled, "is that what it's called? It's a good name for it, but do you have enough work to carry that theme through your collection?"

"I do actually. I could give him almost double of the amount of work that he wants. As for the photos, I'm going with the 'Up close' theme, but I am targeting nature and still life shots. Now, enough about me, what about you? You have been busy this week as well, have you had anymore feedback for Pebbles?"

Edward was quiet for a moment. Bella waited and grew anxious as the silence grew.

She sat up and turned in Edward's arms. He looked troubled.

"What is it?"

"Recording the soundtrack is going to take time and we will need to get musicians and singers and an orchestra into studios. There are no studios like that around here, so I may have to go to L.A. to do it."

Bella felt her heart sink.

"How long?" She asked quietly.

"It won't be full time, or it shouldn't be…" he began, but Bella pushed on relentlessly.

"How long, Edward? Just tell me, please." She said suddenly feeling afraid.

"About four months… but they might not need me all that time! Once I have written the score, the rest is really up to the musicians and vocalist," he said.

Edward didn't tell her that they had practically begged him to not only write the score, but they also wanted him to produce the album as well.

Bella nodded as she clenched her hand into a fist so that her nails dug into her hand to prevent her from shedding the sudden rush of tears that she felt.

"When um, do you have to be there?" She asked as she swallowed around the lump in her throat.

Edward put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him. It was only then that Bella noticed that she had moved away from him.

"Bella." Edward said softly as he pulled her into his arms.

"No… it's okay… this is good, you have always wanted to do this…" she said faintly.

Edward smiled sadly and he touched his forehead to hers briefly, before he held her at arm's length so that he could look into her sad, thoughtful eyes.

"Bella, do you honestly think that I would, or could leave you for four months? Surely you have more faith in me than that?"

Bella bit her lip but didn't answer.

"I will never leave you behind, Love. If I go, you will come with me of course. We will pack up some stuff, including your art and we will take it with us. We will rent a place or even buy something that will suite us both and we will go from there."

Bella tried to blink the tears back, but a couple escaped and Edward gently kissed them away.

"Really…" she breathed.

"To Infinity and beyond, remember?" He answered.

"I remember. So, L.A?"

"Yeah, it will probably be around this time next year, maybe a little sooner, but before that I'll be commuting fairly regularly from the studios and back." Edward said as his fingers wove through her hair.

Bella frowned, "when will you have to begin commuting?"

"From about October or so."

"Well, why don't we just go then and you won't have to worry about commuting?" Bella said bravely.

Edward smiled, "are you sure?"

"We're a team, right? There is no way that you should have to do a two-hour commute each way, just so that we can be together. Ali and Jazz are getting married in June and Rosie popping in May, so we can go in October." Bella said as she warmed to the idea.

"Miss Swan, would you like to take this discussion to the bedroom?"

"Mr. Cullen, by all means let's take this to the bedroom… but I don't know how much talking we'll be doing…" Bella giggled as she stood up and wiggled her ass.

Bella felt Edward's hands clamp down on her hips as he pressed his hard cock against her ass.

"I don't think we are going to make it…" he ground out in her ear as he gently pushed her to rest her knees on the seat of the hot tub as she braced her hands on the ledge.

Edward wasted no time as he spread the folds of her dripping mound and he teased her clit with the purple head of his dick.

Edward held Bella with one arm around her stomach as he guided himself into her in a single move.

They groaned in unison.

"So good…" Bella said.

"You are so fucking tight, Baby… this is going to be hard and fast!"

"Just what I want… do it!" Bella demanded as she pushed back to take Edward's full length inside her.

Edward moved his hand down Bella's stomach until his middle finger found her clit. He rubbed the button with his finger coated with Bella's juices.

"Cum for me, cum now!" He ordered and Bella exploded around him with a shout.

Edward felt her muscles contract and milk him and he felt his release flow into her as he bowed his body over Bella's.

"Partners, forever Baby." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you…" Bella answered.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The rest of the week flew by and before they knew it, it seemed Edward and Bella were sitting down to breakfast the following Wednesday morning.

Bella tried to ignore the bag that was sitting at the front door as she smiled at Edward teasing her about her attire.

She was wearing her 'painting' jeans and one of his band tees.

"Don't get paint on my Black Sabbath T-shirt, is all I'm saying, Missy!"

"This thing is ready for the bin, Edward! It has more holes in it than Swiss cheese!"

Edward's smile faded as he tucked a strand of hair into her messy bun.

"I am going to miss you like crazy, but this time will go fast and you are going to be busy. You are going to see Charlie next week, Professor Kean and then you are coming to Los Angeles for the weekend, and then I will be coming home. So, we really won't have too much time to miss each other." He said with the crooked smile that Bella loved so much.

"Yep and I still need to do one more painting for the shows. I think you will like it when you see it. And I might add to the Bella Wall in the playroom…" Bella added.

Edward groaned. "Now I'll be walking around with a hard on for the rest of the day!"

Bella laughed. "I'm sure you will manage…"

She broke off when Brian walked into the kitchen.

She smiled and stood up, "come on Sparky; let me walk you to the door."

Edward picked Bella up at the front door and buried his face in her neck.

"I love you."

Bella ran her fingers through his hair one last time.

"I love you"

Then he was gone.

Bella closed the door and walked upstairs to the studio.

It was going to be a long week.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I have had a really tough time this week and so I have decided to post every two weeks from now onwards! Now before you all freak out, I need to explain that it's getting impossible to write, edit and post every week. I don't want my writing to be a rush job. I want to do this story justice and I want to give all of you a story that is honorable to you.**

**I will do one more post this year and that will be the Carlisle and Esme out-take, so please look out for it next week. Then I am taking a rest over the Christmas period and giving my wonderful non-Beta a well-deserved rest as well.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing this week, and I apologize for not replying but RL is completely hectic right now!**

**I have read all of your comments and I appreciate all of the kind words of encouragement.**

**So, until next week in outtakes, **

**Michele**

**I am sorry I don't have any rec's for you this week, but I shall have some for you in the New Year. Like Michele RL and work has been kicking my ass. Between, buying Christmas present with my mum and wrapping them for her to have lots and lots of afternoon storms here in Brisbane Australia, it is a little crazy. **

**I also had to find a new car, because my wonderful 10-year-old Audi decided that in the last few weeks it was going to fall apart. First the windscreen wipers, then it decided to run to rich with to much fuel, then not enough… and the list goes on. So I had to trade the old lady in… mind you I bought her second hand and she was 18 years old, so I feel she did well. **

**To top it all off, the summer storms kept knocking the power out, so I was not going to risk my Mac in the storms. **

**I would like to take this time to wish you all a wonderful, safe and happy Christmas with your family or friends. I look forward to seeing you all in the New Year and hopefully you will all be able to read one or all three of the stories I have started. I have not gotten to far with them, I need to get my Beta to read and check them. **

**Merry Christmas **

**Fiorella**


	56. Chapter 56

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine._

**NB: AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**_**BDSM is an alternative lifestyle and as such the relationship between Dominant and Submissive or Master and Slave may be very different to what 'mainstream' indicates as 'normal' behavior. **_** Please remember that I do not have experience in it, but I have done some research and the story that I write is based on a ****SAFE, CONSENSUAL, SANE AND SOBER**** environment. This is just a work of fiction – enjoy it as such! Thanks, Michele.**

_**At the end of the last chapter:**_

_She smiled and stood up, "come on Sparky; let me walk you to the door."_

_Edward picked Bella up at the front door and buried his face in her neck._

"_I love you."_

_Bella ran her fingers through his hair one last time._

"_I love you"_

_Then he was gone. _

_Bella closed the door and walked upstairs to the studio._

_It was going to be a long week._

**THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETA'D!SORRY!

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 56 **

Bella sat in front of her easel. She was staring at the canvas with a critical eye. Bella nodded to herself, _it is good, it's really good_, she thought with a growing feeling of pride.

Once her theme for her shows had been chosen, Bella and Riley had filtered through her more than eighty canvases for work that not only fitted the central theme of **Up close and Personal**_,_ but both Bella and Riley had to agree that the work fitted into the rest of the work.

Bella had agreed that the portrait of Edward, which she had titled **'Innocence', **was to be coupled with another – this one was from a photograph that Bella had set up and taken with her camera. She had actually taken several, all of them taken automatically with the timer. There were about eight pictures in all of her and Edward sleeping.

Bella had originally wanted to add a couple to the 'Bella Wall', but after meeting with Riley, Bella had sat down with Edward to run her idea by him before he left.

Edward had encouraged her to do a series of paintings of the various pictures. He had of course vetoed any nudity or hint thereof of her body. Bella had insisted that their faces stay hidden and she liked the end results.

The paintings allowed the viewer to picture himself or herself in the artwork.

Bella sighed now as she thought about Edward. She had spoken to him the previous evening. He had been tired and after a little while, Bella had urged him to lie down as she continued to tell him about her day and eventually she had heard him snoring lightly. She had sat on the floor in the studio listening to him sleeping before she had roused herself and disconnected the call.

_Stalker!_

Bella looked back up to the painting. It was of her and Edward in bed. The sheets were rumpled and the room lay in shadow. A lone candle flickered on the nightstand, bathing the two figures in a soft pool of light

.

The woman was lying across the man's torso, their legs were tangled in each other's, the twisted sheet lay carelessly across the rise of the woman's ass, and her leg was hooked around his hip. Her dark hair was spread around them like a curtain. The woman held the man to her, one arm was wrapped around his waist, and the other was woven into the nape of his neck.

The man held her to him. His big hand clasped the back of her knee as if he was holding her in place. His legs were threaded around the woman's outstretched leg. The man was turned slightly onto his side, as if he was about to turn over and roll the woman onto her back. His face was buried in her hair.

His other hand lay across the woman's back; the fingers of his hand were buried in her wild tendrils.

Bella had titled it **"Fulfilled."**

It was the last of the thirty-five paintings that Bella had agreed to show.

Bella suddenly felt quite light headed and she sat down on the floor. She wondered what the time was. Or what the day was.

A throat cleared behind her causing her to jump and scream. She turned around to see Anderson staring disapprovingly at her.

"Have you been up all night?" He asked.

Bella frowned. She was confused.

"What … what time is it?" Her throat was raspy and dry.

"It is almost 9.30 a.m. on Monday morning. It's obvious that you have been here all night. Maggie said that you didn't eat last night… Bella just how long have you been up here?" Anderson looked pissed.

Bella got up and picked up a bottle of water.

Bella rolled her neck and closed her eyes for a moment. Bella couldn't remember when she had put it there. _Last night? Yesterday… oh who cares?_

"Um, honestly, I had to work on this one! It kept my mind off… things and I think it's good. Shit! Andy, I'm going to take a quick shower and then I will be ready for Kate – shit she is due any minute – do me a favor and tell Maggs to stall her." Bella said hurriedly as she began to walk past him.

Anderson did something he didn't do often; he reached out and touched Bella's shoulder.

Even Bella looked shocked, "Perhaps you should sleep…" he said.

Bella smiled tiredly, "No, this is important." Bella put a hand on Anderson's arm.

"Now stop fussing! You are worse than Maggie is! I will get done and then I'll grab something to eat and be ready…"

This time Anderson actually snorted in amusement.

Bella elbowed him in the stomach. "That was rude!" Bella retorted as she grinned at him.

Anderson rolled his eyes and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Bella stood under the shower and moaned in appreciation. _That feels so fucking good! _

She felt her tight muscles loosen under the hot water cascading over her body. Bella washed her hair and conditioned it.

Bella realized that she had forgotten to make an appointment for her regular waxing as her fingers grazed against the short hairs on her mound. It felt odd to feel hair where there had been none in five months!

She also had to make a hair appointment and then she had to work out – she had missed the morning session.

_Shit! How many sessions have I missed?_ Bella couldn't remember.

She remembered seeing Paul the previous week and she had attended the group session, because Anderson had reminded her.

Bella remembered that she had worked out on Saturday and that she was covered for her workouts the week before.

Now she would have to find the time to make up for the lack of exercise – the thought alone was enough to make Bella tired.

Bella sat down on the shower seat and washed her body. Suddenly she was tired, but she had so much to do_… just a few moments…._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella heard someone calling her name, "…fuck… Edward, two more minutes…"

"FUCKING HELL!" Bella screamed as the cold water hit her in the face.

"Get out of that shower now!" Kate shouted at Bella. She was standing to the side of the open shower with one of the water nozzles in her hand. She was glaring at Bella.

Bella was still cursing up a storm when she walked into the dressing room, while giving Kate the stink eye.

She dressed on the first set of underwear that she could find and a pair of jeans. Her special warm fuzzy socks warmed her toes up and she slipped on a tank top and a sweatshirt of Edwards.

Ignoring Kate, Bella towel-dried her hair and brushed it out before she braided it down her back.

She pushed her feet into her favorite Uggs.

Bella walked out of the dressing room only to find, Kate, Maggie, and Rosalie sitting in the small sitting room on suite.

"Oh my sweet, baby Buddha - what the hell..." Bella began but Alice and Esme walking into the bedroom interrupted her.

Bella looked at the women in confusion, "Um, hi?" she said and smile but it came out as a question.

Bella began to panic because they all wore worried or irritated expressions, "Is it… um, is it… Edward…" Bella could feel her breathing pick up at the thought that something had happened to him.

"NO! No, nothing like that, Sweetheart, look, why don't you come and sit down for a moment?" Esme said.

Bella stared at them for a moment.

_What the fuck were they up to?_

Alice smiled and handed her a mug of coffee. Bella smiled gratefully back at her friend. "Is this a wedding meeting that I forgot about?"

With Alice's wedding being less than five months away, an army of people it seemed had been hired to co-ordinate the 'wedding of the century'. Bella, Rosalie, and Esme had been measured, sized and Rosalie was told that there would be three outfits for her to choose from, depending on the state of her pregnancy on Saturday 22nd of May.

Alice had wanted a June wedding, but Jasper had obligations that he needed to fulfill and so the wedding had been brought forward, much to the chagrin of Rosalie, who didn't want to be 'gross' in the wedding pictures.

The couple had decided to marry in the garden at Cullen Crest and the reception would be held on the lawns which were framed by Esme's famous rose garden on two sides with the pond on one side, underneath a muslin marquee.

Bella was brought back from her musings by the sound of Rosalie's voice.

"No Baby B, this is an intervention for your sorry ass! We are giving you twelve hours to pull your head out of your ass before we phone Edward and get him to come home and whip your ass into shape!" Rosalie had her bitch-face on. She glared at Bella.

Bella was staring at Rosalie with her mouth hanging open.

"What… what are you talking about?" She asked as she took another large gulp of coffee.

_Was this some kind of nightmare? Wake up! Wake up, Bella!_

_Fuck – they are still here._

"What the fuck are you talking about? Somebody had better explain what the hell is going on, right now" Bella retorted.

"Well, let's see; you look like shit; Edward left five days ago and Maggie says that you have been practically living in your studio, all you do is paint; you are barely eating – _again_ and I can see that you have lost weight –_ again_ – this is ridiculous Bella! You can't fucking fall apart every time Edward goes away! Grow up and fucking grow a pair!" Rosalie crossed her arms and glared at Bella.

Esme moved to stand beside Bella. "Rosalie! That's enough! We are not here to accuse Bella; we are here to see what we can do…" Bella put a hand on Esme's arm.

"Its okay, Mom. Calm down." She sighed and smiled at her 'family' as she looked around the room.

Bella moved to sit down in one of the armchairs that faced the loveseat. "I need to apologize to you all for worrying you, but I forgot that I haven't told any of you about my art exhibitions, please sit down…"

Now they all looked confused as they waited for Bella to continue.

"I resigned from 22 on Princess a couple of weeks ago, for reasons that I don't want to get into," Bella said quickly as she could see the questions forming on Alice's lips.

"Riley came here to see me last week, he saw my art and he has offered me four art exhibitions beginning on 20th March in San Francesco and going on to L.A, San Diego and finally New York at the end of April."

Bella ignored the gasps and squeals of excitement from Alice and Kate and she rushed on, "so, as you can imagine, it's been a crazy time around here and I didn't want to tell anyone until things were finalized, but then I forgot! I just got so caught up in choosing thirty five pieces of art and a central theme. I'm sorry if I worried you, and you are right Rose, I need to take better care of myself and I promise, I will. I finished the last piece this morning, so all that needs to be done now is the framing. The framers will come this morning to collect all the pieces and then they will get delivered directly to the gallery before the first show."

Bella sat back for a moment before Esme and Alice attacked her.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Bella this is awesome!" Alice was still squealing as she threw her arms around Bella.

Esme was next. She leaned down, hugged Bella to her, and whispered so that only she could hear, "I am so happy for you, Sweetheart, thank you for being so discreet."

Bella nodded and kissed the other woman's cheek.

"It is the least I can do, Mom. You and Carlisle have done so much for me…" Bella whispered and she felt Esme's arms tighten around her before she kissed her forehead and let her go.

They smiled at each other as they both brushed tears away.

"Oh please! Stop blubbering and get your skinny ass over here!" Rosalie growled out, but the grin on her face gave her away.

Bella got up and walked over to her friend.

"Grow a pair, heh? You really are an acid tongued bitch sometimes, you know that, Rose?" she said.

Rosalie grinned and pulled Bella down into a fierce hug.

"You'd better believe it, scarecrow! I will whip your ass if you don't come right!" Rosalie said.

She let Bella go, but kept a hold of her hands, "I am so proud of you and I am really happy for you, but please do us all a favor if you don't want that man of yours to have a stroke. Please set a fucking alarm in future to remind you to eat; sleep; take a shit or whatever!" She said sternly.

Bella nodded, "You are right, and Edward is going to have a shitfit over this! But from now on, I will eat and sleep and be a lazy little piggy and then I will have to wear your 'whale' dress for Ali's wedding!" She said with a grin.

They laughed as Alice planted her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at them, "That is so not funny! Mom!" Alice said, as Esme couldn't hide her laughter and joined in.

"I should un-invite all of you to my wedding!" Alice huffed, making them all laugh harder.

Kate got up and hugged Bella. She shook her head as she held her at arm's length. "You are going to be in so much trouble, young woman! You'll be lucky if you can sit down after a week! But I am very, very happy for you, Bella." She said.

Bella was about to reply when Esme spoke up, "I'd hide Mr. Bristles if I was you…"

Four shocked and horrified faces stared at each other with eyes wide and jaws slack. One face smirked as Esme shrugged.

"I'm just saying is all…" she said.

"MOM!" screamed Alice.

"EEEEWW!" Rosalie shivered in revulsion.

"WHAT?" Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hello Dolly…" Kate smiled at her friend and thought about how hot Carlisle would look in a pair of leather pants – and nothing else.

Esme blushed but she stood her ground, "Oh please, stop acting like you are all white as the driven snow! And there is nothing like a good spanking once in a while." Esme said as she wiggled slightly.

Her girls would have apoplexy if they knew that she was 'locked and loaded' as Carlisle had so eloquently phrased it that morning as he had snapped and tugged on the small locks of her modern chastity belt.

Thankfully, they were doing better than ever after having worked out their differences during their prolonged weekend away, but Carlisle was adamant about one thing, for the near future, Esme was to wear the pink leather and suede chastity belt whenever she went out without him.

"Now can we go downstairs and have some tea? I brought a lovely Victorian sponge with me…" Esme said as she leveled the 'girls' with a hard 'don't-fuck-with-me' stare before she swept out of the room.

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella stared at the door in shock.

Kate was grinning. Garrett had always known that Esmé and Carlisle were submissive and dominant personalities and they even had a running bet that when the older Cullen's finally caved in to their instincts, Kate would be his slave for a week.

She was looking forward to collecting on that bet. _Hmmm… Master G for a whole week! _Kate decided to suggest that she be his slave when they travelled to Tahoe in a couple of weeks.

"Oh come on, you three! Give them a break! They are not hurting anyone…except each other of course!" Kate said and then ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs as Alice and Bella chased after her.

Rosalie walked slower. She patted her rounded belly, "I'm sorry Bean, but you don't stand a hope in hell of being normal!" She said with a snort.

The rest of the morning was spent in the den, the five women were joined by Maggie, before she served lunch and making sure that Bella ate all of her food and had a glass of milk. It was mid-afternoon before they all left.

The framers had arrived and Bella had made sure that no one saw the paintings as they were being loaded into the truck.

She felt empty and a little sad. It was like the day after Christmas as a kid.

An anti-climax.

The large house felt empty and Bella suddenly felt an ache of longing inside her for Edward.

Bella smiled as she made her way into the study. She trailed her fingers over the polished wood of his desk.

Bell loved this room. It reminded her of Edward. It even carried a faint smell of his aftershave.

Spicy, with a hint of lemon…

The phone began to ring on the desk, which made Bella jump slightly. She blushed and wondered for a moment if Edward had cameras in the house.

Bella shook her head with a laugh and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Baby." Bella smiled at the sound of Edward's deep velvety voice.

She smiled as she pulled out his chair and curled up into it.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked.

"Good. No, actually, I'm great! Aro received a copy of my contract from Pebbles and it's everything I wanted and more! I will be composing nine of the twelve songs for the movie and the album plus I have complete control over the rest of the score. That means that we will need to be in L.A. around this time next year, when they will be ready to begin putting down the tracks. Bella, this is so much more than I ever expected or hoped for! I would never have done this without you Baby."

Edward's voice went from excited and happy to serious in the next breath, "you are everything to me Bella. I love you so much and I miss you like fucking crazy"

Bella closed her eyes as she felt a wave of longing wash over her suddenly. "I miss you too." She said softly as tears of tiredness and longing rolled down her cheeks.

Edward heard a soft sob on the other side of the phone and he groaned slightly, "Baby, are you okay?"

Bella sniffed and wiped her face on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Yeah, well, I'm tired, but the good news is that I finished the last of the paintings for the show this morning. The framers came to collect all of them and I guess that I'm feeling a little empty now that all the hard work has been done. I've…um, I've been pushing myself a bit too much…" she went on, but Edward interrupted her.

"How much?" His voice had changed and Bella could hear the tone of her Dom creeping in to the impatient tone.

"Well, you know…" _Shit! Shit! Shit! Not good, this was not good!_

"No, Isabella, I don't know. All I do know is that you have been telling me that you are: 'fine, busy, blah, blah etc.', But then I received a very odd call from my sister this morning that now makes sense. She asked me how you were sounding… I told her that you were fine, just busy and she didn't comment. Now I know why, so tell me Isabella; what's really been going on, and do not try to lie to me…" Bella cringed at his warning, he knew her too well.

"Okay!" She huffed defensively. Bella was too tired to deal with this and in hindsight she should have just quietly told Edward that she would call him later, but hindsight is twenty/twenty.

"Isabella, I would be careful if I were you." Edward said quietly, too quietly.

"Edward! Just let me explain!" Bella could hear that she was whining, but she couldn't help herself. Her outburst was met with a stony silence.

"Look, yes, I have been pushing myself, but it's been in a good way. I had two paintings to do and I finished the last one this morning like I told you. I suppose that I have been a bit neglectful…um, I – I haven't been eating, like I should and I may have skipped a few meals…"

Bella decided to ignore the growl on the other end of the phone.

"But, but I promise, I wasn't doing it deliberately and I will make up for it! I even made myself a protein shake this afternoon," Bella hurried on with her explanation. What she didn't tell Edward was that she had come downstairs only to be met with a very angry looking Maggie, who had read Bella the riot act for being so neglectful of herself.

"When was the last time that you ate a meal besides today?" Edward snapped at her.

Bella bristled instantly. She took a moment to compose herself just like Paul had told her to do before she answered truthfully.

"Um, I think it was on Saturday morning, before going to group." She said quietly.

"Fuck Isabella!" Edward ground out.

Bella could hear him breathing heavily as she waited for him to speak again.

"When was the last time that you slept properly – in bed for longer than three hours?" Bella cringed in anticipation of his reaction to her answer.

"Friday…" She all but whispered her answer.

"Fucking unbelievable" Edward hissed under his breath.

Bella remained quiet, knowing that it was the prudent move.

Finally Edward sighed.

"Edward? Talk to me. I'm sorry, I really wasn't thinking. You know what it's like, I was just inspired and you knew that I was eager to finish the work… I got caught up in the moment."

Bella finished weakly.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you right now. I should have seen this coming. I should have made sure that you were taken care of. Damn it, Bella, I am so pissed with you right now! There are going to be repercussions and we will take care of that when I see you on Saturday."

Bella had an overwhelming urge to pull her tongue out at the phone. She scrunched her nose up instead.

"When do you leave for Charlie?" Edward asked before he said something that he knew he was going to regret.

"Um, I fly out Wednesday. I was going to go on Thursday, but I couldn't get a flight into Seattle, so I fly out at about noon. I will meet Alice at LAX on Saturday at 10 a.m. We are going straight for fittings and stuff and then I will see you at the hotel at p.m." Bella said relieved that Edward was prepared to drop the topic of her health – for the moment.

"Great. So your part is done for the first show?" Edward was still trying to get his temper under control. His imagination was going crazy as he imagined Bella with black rings under her eyes, emasculated, God only knew what else! He vowed to himself that Isabella wasn't going to forget her punishment in the next century or so!

"For the most part, I guess. I will be working with Arielle Aims, one of Riley's exhibition coordinators, to set out the paintings. I have a meeting with her in a couple of weeks at the framers." Bella explained.

Edward's silence stretched out, making Bella's nerves taught, she sighed, "Edward?" Her voice was soft and pleading.

Edward almost smiled as he closed his eyes, that voice owned him!

"You need to get some sleep. Please make sure that you eat dinner and then climb into bed. No painting or developing or even going into your studio until you leave. I swear, Isabella, I will have Reggie put a fucking padlock on that door if I have to! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Edward" Bella snapped sarcastically. She immediately regretted her rash answer when Edward's voice became cold and formal.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Master Edward" Bella replied timidly.

"And stop rolling your eyes at me Isabella"

"How do you – do you have cameras in this house?"

For the first time, Edward laughed. "No smartass, I just know you. I love you Baby. Please, please take care of yourself!"

Bella was grinning, "I will, I promise."

"Have you been working out and weighing yourself?" Edward asked.

Bella rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, well no, but I..."

"Yes or no, Bella, this is not rocket science" Edward's voice had an edge to it again.

"I was working out, but I didn't today, so I will make it up during the week…and I didn't weigh myself." Bella said as quickly as she could.

"Okay, first of all you are not working out this week. You can do yoga or palates and you can run for no more than five miles, and I mean no more, Isabella. I want you to weigh yourself and then you can see how much damage you have done, but now, I want you to go and have some dinner and go to sleep."

"I love you, Edward"

"And I love you, Little Girl."

Bella put the phone down and walked into the kitchen.

She put frozen pizza in the oven as she sliced up some fruit. Bella wasn't looking forward to the next thing that she had to do, but she walked slowly downstairs and stared at the scale.

_Demon machine!_

Bella took a deep breath and stepped up. She opened one eye and looked down.

_FUCK!_

_One and a half pounds! Not good._ Bella wondered how many calories she could pack on by eating chocolate and cake in three days…

Bella got off the scale and made her way back upstairs.

Maggie was standing at the oven glaring into the glass door. She was not happy at all. Edward had just phoned her. He had been angry and although he very rarely spoke to Maggie or Reggie as if they were mere employees.

He had this time. He had wasted no time on pleasantries and had asked Maggie where she had been while Bella had been in her studio 'for days' without eating or sleeping properly.

Maggie knew Edward's temper very well and she knew that to argue would only add to his anger, and so she had kept quiet.

After five minutes he had stopped ranting and he had calmed down somewhat.

He asked Maggie how bad Bella was. Maggie had told him that she had was looking tired and a little fragile but she was sure that Bella would be much better after a good night's sleep and resuming her healthy eating regime.

Finally Edward had apologized for being rude and taking his frustration out on her, and Maggie had been ready as always to forgive him. He had asked to speak to Reggie and Maggie had put him through to the guard house.

Reggie had walked into their apartment just as Maggie was ready to go and give Bella a piece of her mind.

Reggie told her that Edward had instructed him to padlock Bella's studio door until further notice and if she had a problem, Reggie was to direct her to Edward.

She turned as Bella entered the room and fixed her annoyed glare on her.

"Edward isn't very happy with either of us right now." Maggie said.

Bella blushed guiltily, "I'm really sorry Maggie; I didn't mean to get you into any trouble! Edward knows that this is about me and my single-mindedness."

Maggie nodded, "well, you need to take better care of yourself, Bella. He worries about you when he isn't with you. If you want him to trust you, you have to be responsible about your health. I'm happy that you are getting to show your work, but you have other responsibilities as well now." Maggie said, not unkindly.

"I know. I should have asked you to remind me about rudimentary tasks like sleeping and eating. I've always been like this. Next time, we will set alarm clocks all over the place, okay?"

Maggie gave Bella a swat on her bottom, "Next time, Reggie and I are calling lights out at 10 p.m. in that studio and we will carry you out if we have to! Edward has threatened to skin me alive if you miss another meal, young lady! Now, you need to eat and then it's into bed with you, and I don't want to see you up before 7 tomorrow, hear me?"

Bella smiled and bobbed her head, "Yes Ma'am!"

After she had eaten in the den, Bella could feel her eyes drooping and it took all of her strength to get up and walk up to bed.

Her clothes were scattered all over the floor. She picked up a tee-shirt of Edward's that she had hidden under her pillow and slipped it on. She was immediately surrounded by his smell. Bella climbed into bed and pulled Edward's pillows into her arms.

She was asleep by 7.30.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The plane touched down at SEA-TAC on time and Bella wasted no time in finding her way to the gate. She wasn't going to be away for too long, and had only packed a weekender bag, so she didn't have to wait for her luggage.

Charlie was pacing nervously as he waited for Bella. The house was finished and Bella's room looked beautiful. At least that's what Sue had assured him for the tenth time that she was going to love her new bedroom with its own small on suite bath.

He looked up as Bella came through the doors. She saw him immediately and smiled. Charlie grinned and smoothed down his mustache as he waited for Bella to reach him.

"Hey Dad" she said and dropped her bag as she slid her arms around his waist. Charlie pulled Bella into his arms and sighed in contentment as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Kiddo" he mumbled.

Charlie pulled back and held Bella at arm's length for a moment. "You look good, Sweet pea. Still too thin, but good."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I know, but give me a break, Dad. You sound like Edward!"

Charlie picked up her bag and threw an arm over her shoulders as he guided her out the doors to his waiting cruiser.

Bella smirked when she saw it. She used to hate driving with her father as a teenager. All the unwanted attention that she used to get when he would pull up to the school gates was another motivation for Bella to get her own wheels as soon as she could.

Charlie saw her look and shrugged, "What? It beats having to look for parking… and besides, I came here straight from work."

Charlie stowed her bag in the back and they were soon on their way back to Forks.

Bella was excited and a little, okay a lot nervous about telling Charlie about her upcoming shows. He had never really taken an interest in her passion, nor did he really take an interest in art of any form.

Bella wondered if the old prints still hung on the walls of her childhood home. She knew that Charlie had been doing some work around the place, but she wondered if he had bothered to change any of the furniture. She smiled as she thought about the last piece of furniture that her father had purchased.

It was an ugly, plaid patterned armchair that he had plunked in front of the television over fifteen years before.

The only time that it had been moved was when Bella would vacuum around it and then he would moan for hours that she had 'ruined' his chair.

"So how's the house looking? Have you done anymore improvements to it?" Bella asked.

Charlie bit his bottom lip as color flooded his cheeks.

He cleared his throat twice before he answered carefully.

"Yeah, I've done some more stuff. I think, um, that you will like it. You know, Bells, you will always have a room at home. You know, in case, you need to come back or you want to visit or something…I want you to always, um, I want you to know that you are welcome anytime… if you want." Charlie was rambling and he knew it.

He never thought that it would be so hard to tell his only child that he wanted to get married again.

Bella frowned as she looked at her father. He looked guilty and nervous.

"What's going on Charlie?" She asked quietly.

Charlie could feel himself beginning to sweat, even though it had snowed a few days before.

"Do you want to stop for some coffee? Yeah, I think we should stop. There's a nice place in here in Port Angeles that we should go to." He mumbled.

Bella looked around at the dinner. It looked the same as the one in Forks; only this one had an old soda shop feel to it. Bella hadn't been to Port Angeles for years except to drive through it to Seattle when she had come back to visit on the few occasions.

Charlie put his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the door.

The waitress barely looked up when they entered and Charlie indicated a booth in the back alongside the window.

Bella and Charlie sat down as the waitress came over and filled the waiting cups with coffee. She put two menu's down.

Charlie looked at Bella, "You want something, Bells?"

Bella looked at the counter to where various cakes stood in a cake stand under glass domes.

"I'd like some Raspberry Cheesecake with cream, please?" Bella said and she grinned at the surprised expression on Charlie's face. "What? I do eat, you know!"

Charlie ordered a slice of chocolate cream pie and a glass of water.

He sighed as he rested his hands on the table in front of him and finally looked at Bella.

She seemed worried as she stared at her father. He looked so uncomfortable.

She reached across the table and put her hand hesitantly over his.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is this not a good time for me to visit? Are you and Sue having problems? Is it…is it your drinking…" Bella whispered.

Charlie shook his head, "I'm sorry Bella. It's nothing like that. I am still sober. Going on four months now. No, it's nothing bad. I promise. It's good, really good. I want to ask you something.

Well, not ask you, but talk to you about. You know that you are the most important person in my life and I would never do anything again to hurt or upset you." He shook his head, as if to clear it.

"This is harder than I imagined it would be…" he said to himself.

"Just spit it out! You are driving me nuts here!" Bella exclaimed.

The waitress put their plates in front of them and walked away.

Charlie cleared his throat, "okay, here goes. I want to ask Sue to marry me, and I need to know if you are okay with that. I need you to be okay with that… I love you Bells and you will always come first…"

Bella squealed causing the few patrons of the dinner to look at them as Bella jumped out of her seat and threw herself into Charlie's surprised arms.

"Daddy! That's wonderful! Ohmygod! This is perfect, just perfect! I'm so happy for you! Of course you should marry her!"

Charlie chuckled ruefully as he gently put Bella back onto her feet and pushed her towards her seat.

"Sit down before you fall down, Bella!" He said gruffly but the gleam in his eyes let Bella know that he was more than pleased with her response.

Bella and Charlie grinned at each other as they sipped their coffee and ate their cake. Charlie told Bella that he was planning on asking Sue that evening at dinner. He pulled out a jeweler's box from his pocket and hesitantly passed it to Bella.

Bella opened the box. The engagement ring was a simple band of yellow gold with five small diamonds in a row across the top. The matching wedding band was a plain gold band. Bella saw that Charlie had it inscribed with their initials.

She looked up with tears shimmering in her eyes. "I am so happy for you Dad. Sue is a wonderful woman and you are a very blessed man to have found her. I know that you will be very happy together." Bella whispered as she closed the box and handed it back to him.

"Aw now don't go crying Bells. Do you think she will like it?" he said as he pocketed the box again.

"She will love it. Now I hope that you are going to buy some new furniture for her – you can't expect her to live with a hundred year old armchairs and that horrible Formica kitchen table and chairs! And you have to buy a new bed!" Bella said sternly.

Charlie got up and put some bills on the table as the waitress made her way towards them.

"That should cover it" Charlie said and they walked out into the cold, wet afternoon.

It was after 5 p.m. by the time that Charlie pulled into the new driveway of Bella's childhood home. She was staring at it with her mouth hanging open. If she hadn't recognized the neighbor's houses, Bella would never have known that she was home.

The old clapboard siding was gone and in its place Bella saw the newly painted siding with blue trim. There was a driveway with a new double garage. Charlie's boat was parked neatly next to the garage and Bella saw that it too had been given a new lease on life.

The white picket fencing was newly painted as well, and there was a creeper winding around the fencing. The front yard was neatly trimmed with flowerbeds around the parameter of the house.

Even though the weather was gloomy and cold, the house looked warm and inviting.

Charlie cleared his throat and Bella looked up at him with wide eyes, "wow. Charlie! This place is fantastic! It looks brand new and bigger. What…" Bella said.

Charlie helped her out the car as he held her bag in his other hand. "That's the other thing I wanted to tell you about. I've done some renovating. Kind of like that make over show on television. I've put in a bedroom with a bathroom downstairs for Seth. You also have a new room upstairs with your own bathroom. I put in the garage and expanded the master suite and turned your old room into a study for Sue and me. I hope you like it, Sweet pea." Charlie spoke quickly so that he could get it all out.

Bella was smiling at him as the front door opened and Sue stood on the new porch with its Adirondack chairs and porch swing.

"Hey, get in here before you freeze you two!" She called.

Bella pulled out of her father's grip as she hurried through the wooden arch and up the newly paved pathway.

"Sue!" Bella shouted.

She reached the steps and hurried up them.

Sue was smiling and she enfolded Bella into a warm hug.

"Welcome home, Bella. It's good to see you again." Sue's warm and quiet voice was husky and gentle, just like Bella remembered.

"It's good to be home, Sue." Bella said as the pretty, older woman pulled her inside.

Bella immediately pulled her shoes off and she put them into the small mud room with her ski jacket. The small space had also been given a makeover with newly painted walls and pegs and racks for coats, boots and shoes.

Bella walked back into the hallway and looked around.

The warm oak flooring was polished and shining brightly. Bella could see Sue's influence in the décor as she saw an Indian print runner carpet that ran the length of the entrance hall.

Charlie walked in quietly as he looked first at Bella and then at Sue. Sue wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist.

"Why don't you show Bella around, Charlie? Dinner is almost ready and Seth should be home any time now from practice." She said softly.

Charlie nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Babe." His voice rose as he spoke to Bella.

"You want to see the place?" He asked excitedly.

Bella looked from him to Sue, "Hell, yes! If the outside is anything to go by, this must be awesome!"

Charlie walked into the new sitting room. It was bright and much bigger than Bella remembered.

Three walls were painted a warm biscuit with one wall a bright white. The old fireplace had been replaced with a large stone mantle. Bella grinned at the large flat screen television.

In the place of the old floral tired couch was a large oversized brown leather sofa with two armchairs. Rugs covered a cream carpet and Bella saw that her painting had been mounted over the fireplace. Bella noticed that the accents in the room matched the colors in her painting.

There were pale blue cushions. A shelf on one wall held photos of Bella as she was growing up.

Some were with Charlie and some without. Bella saw some photos of Seth and Sue. She looked at her father.

"This is great, Dad. I see your chair is gone." She said with a smirk.

Bella heard Charlie grumble and Sue's laughter was heard from the kitchen.

"Don't remind him Bella! He is still morning the loss of that monstrosity!"

Bella walked back to where Charlie stood in the doorway.

"Show me the rest of the house, Dad." She said as she put her arm through his and patted his hand.

Charlie led Bella back past the staircase and down the extended hallway. There was a new door at the end that was Seth's room.

Seth's room was painted midnight blue with a matching bathroom. They had kept his furniture light and his bedding was blue and white. Bella saw that there were various 'chick' posters on his walls as well as a plethora of football cleats, jerseys and other pieces of clothing over the bed.

Bella saw that the adjoining bathroom had an oversized shower, hand basin and toilet. Charlie was shaking his head at the state of the bedroom when bella walked back to him.

"This is great Dad. I see that Seth's room has been soundproofed." She laughed. Charlie nodded as he pointed out the WII, television and DVD player.

"Yeah when he and the guys get together, they can really make some noise."

Bella laughed when she saw that Seth had inherited her old desktop computer.

"Oh Dad! I'm shocked that this thing even works anymore! I know what to buy Seth for his birthday."

Charlie smiled at her, "come on, Sweet pea, like they say in those shows that Sue has made me watch, 'there's more to see!"

Bella and Charlie were snorting as they walked upstairs. Charlie was carrying Bella's bag. At the top of the stairs, Bella looked over to where her old bedroom was; she saw that it had been painted in a pale cream. There were two desks in the room with bookshelves on the wall behind one of the desks.

"That's where Sue grades her papers and does her study plans. The other desk is mine and Seth's to use. Seth has to use it for doing his homework." Charlie chuckled.

"Sue may be small, but she is a mean mom! She keeps Seth in line without even trying. He's a good kid though."

Bella knew that Charlie was really fond of Seth. He had become the son that Charlie hadn't had.

Charlie opened his and Sue's door and Bella was impressed. The room was big and light; it was painted in a dark green with white trim. Charlie rolled his eyes as Bella wiggled her eyebrows at the king sized new bed with a green comforter.

Esme had snorted when Charlie had asked if he could have plaid in his room. He quickly apologized when he saw Sue's outraged expression and gave Sue carte blanche much to his dismay and Carlisle's quiet guidance.

Bella saw that the small bathroom had been enclosed into the master bedroom and that there was a built in dressing room and closet as well.

Bella noticed that most of the walls in the house were bare and she knew what she was going to give to her father and Sue as a wedding gift. She was pleased that she had one of her cameras with her. She needed to take some updated pictures of her soon to be blended family.

"You did really well with this Dad. This place is so beautiful, but I just hope that you didn't mortgage yourself to the hilt." Bella said as they walked down the short new hallway.

"Nah, you know me Bells. When Grammy Marie died, she left me a bit of money that I was keeping to give to you for your wedding. Anyway, I made some good investments with it and once I had finished paying the mortgage off, I just kept putting that money away. So I still have money for your wedding, but if you are marrying Edward, I'm not sure that I can afford a high society wedding..."

Bella smiled at Charlie, "Dad, when Edward and I get married, I just want you to be there to walk me down the aisle. You can pay for my dress, okay? Edward and I will pay for everything else; I want you, Sue and Seth with us."

Charlie put his arm around Bella's shoulders. "I love you Isabella Marie. You will always be my Sweet pea and I am so grateful that we have been able to salvage our relationship." Bella blinked back tears of joy as she hugged Charlie's waist.

"I love you too, Daddy." She whispered.

Charlie stood in front of the door at the end of the hallway after he showed her the small guest bedroom.

"This is your room Bells. I chose the colors, because Esme and Sue wanted to make it all sissy-like."

"Esme? Did Esme help you with this?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I spoke to her and Rosalie at Christmas time and Rosalie drew up the plans while Esme chose the final fittings and she and Sue chose the furniture most of the rooms when they were here the weekend before last." Charlie explained.

Charlie had insisted that it be neutral as he was sure that Edward would not cope with a 'girlie' room, and it was painted in browns and cream with a hint of deep purple accents in the pillows on the bed and the curtains. Bella loved the simple wicker furniture. It reminded her of the small front bedroom that her father had painted purple for her fifth birthday and painted her wicker bedside table and small headboard white.

Charlie nodded to the chair in the corner. "Remember this?"

Bella smiled and she moved over to the rocking chair. There was a cream cushion in the seat that Bella traced with trembling fingers. "I didn't know that you kept this. Grammy Marie gave this to me…"

It was a small cushion that had been given to Bell when she was born. A small angel was embroidered in the front of it with brown long hair and pretty wings and big brown eyes. The angel's halo was tilted at a sassy angle as the angel sat on a cloud. 'Isabella Marie' was embroidered in one corner with the words 'Sweetest Little Girl' on the other corner.

Charlie's mother had been thrilled when Bella had been born and even more so when Charlie had named the baby after herself and her mother, Isabella.

Renee had not gotten on with Marie Swan and she hadn't encouraged her to visit, but the elderly lady had persisted and she wanted nothing more than to see her grandbaby grow up, but she had died when Bella was four, suddenly.

Charlie had realized during his therapy that his mother's passing had hit him harder than he had realized and it was around that time that Renee had begun pulling away from her husband. She had never really bonded with Bella, but she was able to drop all pretenses once her mother-in-law had passed away.

"Geez Dad, this room is amazing! You didn't have to do this, I mean it's not like I live here. I love it, thank you." Bella said and she put her arm around Charlie's waist.

Charlie grunted and patted her shoulder. "This is still your home Bells. Always will be." He said gruffly. He put her bag down on the seat at the bottom of the bed.

"Your bathroom's through there. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't too girlie so that Edward would feel at home here too. Anyway, I'll leave you to change and settle in. Come down when you are ready." Charlie said as he shuffled his feet.

Bella wanted to cry at the care that Charlie and Sue had put into her new room and obviously into their new home. It seemed as if all the sadness and neglect of the old hostile house had been banished and in its place was a warm, comfortable home.

She just smiled and nodded as Charlie left and closed the door.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Charlie walked into his own room and closed the door. He took his uniform off and stowed his gun in the gun safe. Once that was done he walked into their refurbished bathroom and stepped into the new two person shower. Sue had convinced him that it was the best place for making sweet love besides their new bed.

Once the water was running over his body, Charlie leaned against the wall and let tears of happiness flow down his face. He had thought that Bella would never come back to this house, but that was before he had taken the giant stick out of his ass and had done something about his miserable life.

He wondered how it was possible for one person to be so happy. He had a beautiful woman who loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, a wonderful daughter who didn't hate him, even after all that he had done to almost destroy her, a new soon to be son that he got along with and loved as if he was Charlie's own.

He had a new family that had just adopted him and had opened their home to him and Bella.

Charlie got out the shower and dressed quickly in his old jeans and a t-shirt, before he made his way downstairs. He heard Seth in his bedroom and walked into the kitchen just as Sue and Bella were putting their dinner on the table.

Charlie stood in the doorway for a moment and watched the two most important women in his life as they chattered and moved around. Sue was taller than Bella by an inch or so, her figure was fuller than Bella's, womanly she called it although her stomach was flat as a board and her thighs were shapely and strong, Charlie thought as he felt his stomach coil with desire. Sue had black thick, straight hair that she had cut recently to just below her shoulders. Sue's had dark brown eyes that glittered with humor, sadness and anger.

Seth came out of his room and Charlie shook his head, the kid could smell food at a hundred paces!

Sue looked up and winked at him as she urged everyone to sit down at the new pine dining room table in the modernized kitchen/dining room.

"Bella!" Seth shouted as he caught sight of Bella and before she had a chance to do anything else, he swept her off her feet and swung her around.

"Seth! It's good to see you! What the hell are they feeding you kids nowadays, you are huge! Sue, you need to cut down on the steroids, seriously!" Bella laughed as her feet touched the ground again.

Seth had been taller than her since he was eleven years old but now he towered over Bella.

Once the excitement had died down and Sue had everyone sit down, they enjoyed a wonderful meal of a roast with roast vegetables and salad. Bella cleared her throat during a quiet moment.

"Um Dad, I've got something to tell you…"

"He made you pregnant, I knew it!" Charlie snapped as he hit his fist on the table.

"Charlie Swan! That's enough!" Sue glared across at him.

Charlie grumbled to himself as he shook his head and picked up his fork.

"Damn movie stars! All the same." He grunted out.

Bella battled to keep quiet as she watched the petite exotic looking woman glare daggers at her father.

She wanted to shout at him and at the same time she found the entire scene quite amusing.

"They always like this?" She said across the table to Seth who was ignoring everyone and eating as if he hadn't seen food in weeks.

He looked up in amusement, his dark brown eyes gleaming with laughter. "Them? Oh yeah, she cracks the whip and the Chief cowers." He snorted until he was fixed with Charlie's special 'interrogation' glare. Seth flicked his thick, dark shaggy hair out of his eyes and put his head down.

"Geez, testy tonight old man" he retorted.

"Keep talking, Grasshopper." Charlie said out of the side of his mouth.

Sue clicked her tongue and looked over at Bella. "I'm sorry, Isabella, you were going to tell us something."

Bella smiled as she rolled her eyes at her, "So, as I was saying Dad, I've been offered four shows for my paintings."

Charlie looked across at his daughter.

"Really? Your own shows? Well, it's about time, Bella. Everyone that sees my Christmas gift keeps asking me if you show your work, now I can tell them that you do." Charlie said proudly.

Bella blushed with pleasure. "People ask you about my painting?"

"Of course Isabella, it's beautiful! Your dad even had one of the guys from work offering to buy it from him!" Sue said.

"What? How much did he offer you Dad?"

Seth chuckled, "I was going to take the money and ask you to paint another…" Seth said with a grin.

Bella laughed as Charlie smacked him on the back of his head.

"Smartass!"

"Old Geezer!"

"Boys!" Sue growled out making Bella laugh out loud at their antics.

Charlie smiled at Bella and rolled his eyes, before he grew serious. "I am so proud of you Bella. You need to let us know when and where and we'll see if we can make it."

Bella shook her head, "You don't have to do that, I'll send you photos of it. The shows are in San Francisco; San Diego; Los Angeles and New York. But I promise, next time, I will make sure that there is a show in Seattle." Bella said blushing.

Charlie nodded, but he was already wondering how he could swing going to see his only child's first art exhibition. He was so proud of her and he was pleased that she was going to get recognition for her talent.

Once dinner was over, Seth and Bella cleaned up the kitchen even though Sue protested, she was pushed out of the kitchen while Bella and Seth caught up.

They talked about school and what Seth's plans were for the following year.

Seth looked at the woman that he had loved like an older sister all of his life.

"Hey, it's good to see you, Bella. Are you okay after… after everything?" his handsome face was etched in concern.

Bella smiled up at her six and a half feet tall 'baby brother'. "I'm fine, Seth. Well, I'm not fine, but I'm getting there. Edward has been so supportive. He is amazing, Seth. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"I'm happy for you Bells. You look happy, you are too thin but you look happy." He said as he flicked her braid.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I am very happy. So, my Dad looks like he is doing well. Are things going well here?"

Seth nodded, "things are going really well. Charlie is like a different person. He has so much energy. We run every morning and he's always doing things around the house. He is busy building my mom a gazebo in the back garden. You can see it tomorrow, the garden is looking great. He is also building a fire pit and a barbeque. They entertain most weekends, although Charlie still goes fishing on Saturdays."

"That sounds good. How is his therapy going?"

Seth shrugged, "good, I guess. I've been to one session with my mom and Charlie. That was intense, but it was right at the beginning of Charlie's treatment, so there was a lot of stuff that had to come out."

Bella nodded as she put mugs, milk, sugar and the coffee pot onto a tray.

"I'm going to go to a session with him on Friday morning." She said.

Seth took the tray from her, "I'm glad you are home, Bella. He misses you, but he is so happy that you talk to each other all the time."

"Hey, by the way, I don't want any funny skanky girls in my room when I'm not here!" Bella teased Seth.

Seth smirked at her, "My totally _smoking_ room is downstairs, Honey, I'm never creeping past the Chief's bedroom with a girl!"

Bella laughed as they walked into the sitting room. Bella was happily surprised to see Sue sitting on Charlie's lap as they giggled like teenagers in one of the large armchairs.

Seth groaned as he put the tray on the coffee table.

"Oh No! I have told you two, no touchy-feely in front of the kids! Do you need to be separated?" Seth said with mock severity.

Sue blushed and Bella smiled as her bronze skin took on a distinctly red glow. Charlie grinned at Seth and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Live with it Grasshopper!" Charlie growled.

Once everyone was sitting down, Charlie looked over at Bella and Seth who were sitting side by side on the sofa and nodded slightly.

Seth was grinning as Bella clutched his hand. Charlie picked Sue up and he stood up in front of her. Sue smiled at Charlie a bit confused.

"What's the matter?" She said as Charlie tugged at his tee-shirt and began patting his jeans down frantically.

Bella could see her father beginning to panic. She made to get up but Seth held onto her hand.

"He'll get it right…" Seth whispered to her. Charlie had asked Seth at the beginning of the week for his permission for Charlie to marry his mother. Seth had been touched. His own farther had died when he was eight years old and Charlie Swan had been a second father to him over the years. Even when he was drinking, he was always kind and loving in his own way to Seth, taking him fishing, spending time with him. Seth loved Charlie very much and he had always loved Bella like a sister.

He remembered the years when she and Jacob were together and how sad she had always looked. He remembered the incident at the beach very well and it was during the therapy session with Charlie and his mother that Seth had finally admitted to Charlie that he had witnessed first-hand how Jacob had raised his hands to Bella on several occasions.

He looked across at his soon to be sister and he winked at her. He was brought out of his musing by the sound of Charlie's muttered cursing.

Finally the panic cleared from Charlie's face as he felt the small box in his pocket.

He reached out and took Sue's hands in his. "Sue, I know that we have been through a lot together… hang on…" he mumbled as he got down on one knee.

Sue stared at Charlie with wide eyes that were rapidly filling with tears.

"Like I was saying, you've stuck with me through hell and back. I love you Sue Clearwater and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as I can. You make me so much better as a man, a lover, a father. Will you marry me?" His voice was hoarse with terror.

Sue was crying openly as she looked down at Charlie.

"Yes! YES! OHMYGODILOVEYOU!" Sue shrieked as she tackled Charlie to the floor.

She covered his face with kisses as Bella and Seth laughed at the site of their parents rolling on the floor.

Bella brushed her tears away as Seth went to get the bottle of fizzy grape juice that he had hidden in the outside fridge.

Sue and Charlie got up and he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. Sue was grinning from ear to ear and Charlie laughed as Sue started crying again.

"Babe, you can't cry like this; I haven't even put the ring on you yet." He said.

Sue looked at her hand as his slipped the ring on her finger. "Charlie, it's beautiful! It's perfect."

Bella got up and congratulated first Sue and then her father. Seth pulled her in for a hug. "Sis!" he said and Bella giggled as she hit his large bicep.

"You should meet Emmett; you will get on famously!" Bella said.

They drank the grape juice and then Seth asked when they were planning on getting married.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the thing is that we don't want to wait too long and we were thinking of doing it over the Easter weekend. Carlisle and Esme have offered to host a wedding luncheon and we can use the small wedding chapel on the property for the ceremony, so it that okay with you, Bella?"

Bella nodded, "Of course! It will be great with all of the Cullen's there! Do you want to invite anyone from here?"

Charlie and Sue shared a look for a moment. "Well, no. it's just us, so that will be it." Charlie finally said.

Bella nodded after a moment, "Well I think it's a great idea. Sue if there's anything I can do for you; just let me know."

Charlie cleared his throat, "Bells, I wanted to ask you if you would be my 'best-woman'. I would like you to 'stand up' with me."

Bella was shocked and she looked at Charlie with an open mouth.

"Seriously? I didn't see that one coming, but what about Seth?"

Sue laughed as Seth began blushing, "No, Sis, I'm going to be Mom's 'bride's man'. So you can wear the suite and I'll wear my flats and pencil skirt" he said in a high pitched voice as he clasped his hand to the front of his t-shirt.

Bella and Sue began cackling as Charlie shook his head, "I always knew there was something wrong with you, Bambi!"

The rest of the evening went on much the same with lots of laughter and as they solidified their plans.

Bella, Seth and Charlie were going for a run in the morning and they agreed to meet downstairs early the next morning just before they headed off to bed.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella's time with her father, Sue and Seth flew by and before she knew it, it was Saturday morning.

She had been for her morning run with Charlie and Seth and had come back to shower and dress in her jeans, a thick thermal sweater and her ski jacket. She made her bed and cleaned up her room. Just before she left her room, she walked over to the rocking chair where she had sat for the past two nights reading before she went to bed and writing in her journal.

Bella had met with Charlie and his therapist the day before and it had been a mostly positive experience. Bella was reassured when she left that Charlie was doing really well and he was really on the road to recovery.

Bella closed the door and walked down the stairs. She put her bag down at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Charlie was going fishing and Sue and Seth were taking Bella to the airport.

Charlie had offered to take her, but Bella had insisted that he go and enjoy himself with his friends. Bella poured herself a mug of coffee and she pulled a protein bar out of her purse.

There was a knock at the door and Bella went to open it as none else was around. As she opened the door, Bella gasped and she heard Charlie crashing down the stairs, "Bella don't…"

"Hello Billy." Bella said.

Billy Black stared at the girl that his son had been obsessed with most of his life. He had warned Jacob so many times to let her go. He knew that Jacob had a temper and an unhealthy fixation on Bella Swan. He also knew that Charlie Swan was his best friend and even if he was a drunk, he loved his child more than he loved anyone else in his life.

After Bella left Forks in the dead of night suddenly, Billy had confronted Jacob who confessed that he had 'perhaps lost his temper with her'. Billy knew that there was more to it, but none of Jacob's friends knew what had happened or they were not talking.

Billy had asked Charlie what had happened, but Charlie didn't know either. He had eventually told Billy about the story that Bella had told him months before about Jacob hitting her. When Billy had confronted him, Jacob had blamed it all on Bella.

He had watched Jacob become more and more obsessed with Bella Swan over the years. One day Jacob had broken almost every piece of furniture in his room when he had come across a gossip magazine with Bella and Edward Cullen on the cover.

Billy had warned him to stay away from her, but before he knew it, Jacob was gone.

When he received the phone call from San Francisco to tell him that Jacob had broken into one of Bella's friends' homes and had held her and her friends hostage for hours before she had hit him with a bottle, Billy was devastated but not surprised.

When Jacob died Billy had reacted on a purely emotional level. He had burst into the Police Station, screaming at Charlie.

He had flown to San Francisco and had gone directly to the D.A.'s office and he had insisted that they investigate the circumstances surrounding Jacob's death.

Now, as he stood at Charlie's door, he stared at the young woman who had inadvertently caused his son's death and he knew that he could never truly blame her.

"Bella, it's good to see you." He said quietly.

Bella looked as if she wanted to throw up. Her hand was shaking on the door frame.

"Um, c-c-come in" she stammered.

Billy walked inside and he saw Seth and Charlie standing in the hallway behind Bella. Charlie looked agonized, whereas Seth looked like he was ready to take Billy on.

Billy looked into Bella's watery eyes.

"I mean it, Bella. It is good to see you. I know that none of what happened was your fault and I'm sorry that he ever caused you pain. I should have stopped him…" Billy's voice cracked.

Suddenly he felt Bella's small hand on his arm.

"This wasn't your fault either Billy… I wish that it could have been… different." She whispered.

Billy nodded and he patted her hand.

"I know, Bella, I do too."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Billy, why don't you hook the boat up to the truck? I will be out now." He said in his gruff voice as he put a protective arm around Bella's shoulders.

Billy nodded and he gave Bella a small smile before he left.

Charlie turned Bella into his arms. He held her tightly for a few moments before he stepped back.

"I will see you in a couple of months, okay? Now, you don't forget to get that tux, you hear?" he said as he wiped a couple of stray tears from her cheeks.

"I love you, Sweet pea. Now you better tell that man of yours to grow a pair and make an honest woman out of you! I am still a sharp shooter you know." He smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bella laughed and hugged him back. "I love you too, Dad. Do not bring your gun to your wedding!"

Bella hugged Sue and Seth before she boarded the plane. Seth had met Esme and Carlisle the previous week and he was looking forward to seeing them again.

He was also applying to several colleges in California and Bella promised him that he would be welcome in her home any time that he couldn't get home.

As the plane took off for L.A. Bella sighed. She couldn't wait to see Edward. Even though she had been busy for the past week and a half but she had missed him every day. It felt as if she was functioning without a limb. She could do it, but she just didn't want to. As she thought about the weekend ahead she remembered that she would most likely be met with a disgruntled Edward.

Bella felt fission of excitement and nervousness at the thought of what sort of punishment Edward would think up for her disregard of her health and her mouthing off to him.

Bella had spoken to Edward every day since Monday, but it didn't make the ache go away. Bella could feel her excitement grow with each passing mile.

When she landed at LAX, she walked down the seemingly endless miles of confusing walkways until she finally got to the gate.

"TWISTER!" Bella looked around at the shout and saw a flash of black spikey hair bouncing up and down. She grinned widely as she hurried to meet Alice who flung her arms around her friend as if it had been years, and not days since they had seen each other.

Anderson stood behind Alice stoically and patiently. He had been bemused as always by the petite woman's energy and chattiness.

Edward had wanted Anderson to travel with Bella to Forks and then onto Los Angeles, but Bella had put her foot down. She insisted that without Edward by her side, she would not be news worthy at all. They had argued backwards and forwards, until Bella had relented to a degree and had agreed to have Anderson drive her to the airport and to have Charlie collect her.

Edward had reluctantly agreed only because he was having Anderson fly down with Alice, while Brian had travelled with Edward.

Bella smiled as she greeted Anderson. "Did you have a good flight Anderson?" she asked in amusement as Alice bounced alongside them.

"It was … energetic" he replied dryly, making Bella laugh out loud while Alice scowled at him.

Brian was waiting outside for them in the hired SUV. He jumped out to help Anderson pack the luggage in the back and then helped Bella and Alice climb into the back seat. Alice was huffing as she settled herself.

"I don't know why Edward and Jasper insist on hiring these huge monster trucks when no normal person can get in or out of them!" She complained.

Bella chuckled, "I suppose it's because they fit in here, look around you, Twister."

Alice looked around at the myriad of other SUV's that were driving past them and laughed reluctantly.

"I suppose you're right. You are looking so much better, Bella. Did you have a good time with Charlie?"

Alice was right, Bella was looking and feeling well rested and well fed. Sue had spoilt her while she was with them and Maggie had clucked around her like a mother hen until Bella had left.

While in Forks, Bella had been plied with food. She had gone down to the diner to meet Charlie for lunch one day and she had met with Sue the next.

Although Sue, Charlie and Seth were away during the day, Bella had taken the time to relax and rekindle some old acquaintances. She had gone to visit Angela's mother.

Mrs. Weber had been happy to see her and they had chatted for a long time. Mrs. Weber wasn't very happy with the way that Angela had changed since she had moved in with Lauren Mallory; she said that she was more concerned because Ben and Angela weren't getting on at all either.

Bella was pulled out of her daydream as Brian pulled up outside what looked like a warehouse.

Bella looked around, "Alice, where are we? I thought we were going shopping?"

Alice sighed dramatically, "You never listen to me! I told you that all the designers send their designs for Awards season here to Stylists Inc. Everyone then makes appointments and comes here for fittings and to get dresses and all the accessories at one time and under one roof. It's a neat idea don't you think?"

Bella nodded in complete agreement, "This is much better than running all over town like I thought we would be!"

Truth be told, Bella was really excited about getting a dress for the awards. Edward and Jasper were wearing tuxedos, although not traditional ones, and Bella was looking forward to making sure that she looked as if she fitted next to Edward.

Bella and Alice were welcomed into Stylists Inc. by a team of people. Alice introduced Bella to Heidi, who had been styling the Cullen women for major events for a few years.

Bella immediately felt intimidated by Heidi's immaculate appearance. She was tall and willowy with rich auburn locks and legs that seemed to go on forever. Bella nudged Alice when she saw that Brian and Anderson were looking at the woman as well!

Bella was glad that she was wearing her new black wedge boots and her designer jeans, but her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she didn't have much makeup on.

Alice was designer chic from head to toe and as always her hair and makeup was perfect.

Heidi shook Bella's hand and led them off to a side room where she had already set out several outfits for the four of them.

"I have set aside a couple of tuxes for Edward and Jasper that you mentioned to me, Alice. But let's see what you ladies are going to wear before we choose those, so that you match. Bella tell me what you are looking for?" Heidi said as they sat down.

Bella looked at Alice and then at Heidi with a blank expression. "Um, I don't want to draw too much attention to myself. I just want to fit in with what Edward is wearing… and I can't wear heels that are too high!"

Bella waited for Heidi to poke fun of her, but to her surprise the woman smiled at her in faint amusement, "Honey, I don't think that you will have any trouble fitting in with Edward. You are a beautiful woman. Let's see… I have a few outfits that I think will be perfect for you, so let's get you out of your clothes and try some on."

She pointed Bella towards a changing room to one side. "Just go ahead and look through the dresses that are hanging up and see what appeals to you and try those on first."

Bella nodded and hurried off. She was shocked to see so many dresses hanging on a rack in the room. There were so many dresses to choose from! Satin, velvet, organza, chiffon. Black, white, blues, chocolate, rich reds and sexy purples.

Bella got undressed and began to look at each dress. They were all beautiful, some exotic and some sexy, but all were sophisticated and beautiful.

After trying on two dresses that she liked but a purple one that was just too revealing for her own comfort and a black one that seemed to make her look even paler, Bella found The Dress.

The palest of pink, almost a shadow of the shade, it was make out of satin. It was by designer Eli Saab. A strapless dress with a tiny V between her breasts, there were a broad chis-cross detail in the bodice which formed diamonds down the middle of the dress. There was a diamond below her breasts that had crystal beadwork. The dress was form fitting and skimmed her curves to the middle of her thighs where it fell full to the floor.

Bella quickly pulled her hair loose and then she swept it up into a messy bun. She made her way into the larger room and walked up to the dais. She stepped up and looked at herself in the mirrors.

Alice gasped when she saw her friend. "Oh. Bella. You are exquisite." She said quietly.

Bella looked up and met Alice's eyes in the mirror and she nodded. "I think this is the one, Alice."

Heidi walked around Bella straitening fabric as she went. "Bella, it was almost as if it was made for you. This is perfect. I would suggest that you choose another two dresses for the after parties or perhaps another Awards event, but I have just the shoes and purse for that outfit. I would say silver; you could also go for black, but I think that the silver is more suited to this dress. Now, Edward will be wearing the Oscar de la Renta evening tuxedo with a tucked white shirt; black bow tie."

She turned on queue and pulled the tuxedo out. Bella looked at the long satin lapels that buttoned above the waist and she knew that Edward would look perfect in the suit.

Heidi turned her attention to Alice who had decided to go 'Vintage'.

Alice had already chosen to wear a black Chanel classic that was very reminiscent of Aubrey Hepburn. She was even going for long black satin gloves. She was even going to have hair extensions fitted so that she could have her hair done up in a 1960's beehive with a modern twist.

Alice was going to go with Christian Louboutin black satin stiletto evening shoes and a black crystal encrusted clutch purse.

Alice chose a more unconventional tuxedo for Jasper; it was made by Jean Yves and was a Manerain collar tuxedo, this would be teamed with a black tie with a starched, formal, white shirt.

Once Bella and Alice had chosen three complete outfits each, they left the store after Heidi explained for Bella's benefit that all of the clothes would be delivered to their hotel suites the day before the Oscars so that there was plenty of time to get dressed.

**Edward and Jasper were booked into the ****Chateau Marmont. Alice was excited about staying there and she told Bella about how romantic it was and all the Hollywood legends that had stayed there.**

Bella was excited about seeing Edward and she was almost bouncing in the backseat as Brian finally pulled up at the entrance.

Bella climbed out and tried to make sure her mouth wasn't hanging open. Bella felt Alice tugging at her hand as she giggled, "Come on Twister and please don't get all wide eyed when we walk inside. Remember, you belong ….here…Bella! Pay attention!"

Bella couldn't help herself. The Chateau Marmont looked like something out of a fairytale. The storybook like castle main hotel building even had turrets and towers. As Alice pulled her through the entrance Bella could feel her jaw dropping again and she struggled to pull herself together and to act as if she did this every day.

Anderson and Brian walked Bella and Alice to the front desk. Bella allowed Alice to ask for their keys and wasn't really surprised to find out that they were staying in the penthouses at the Marmont. Two bellboys took their bags and led the way to the elevators. Anderson and Brian were staying in what were called Hillside Bungalows that were self-contained two bedroomed cottages on the property.

Bella and Alice rode up in the elevator. They were booked into two penthouse suites. Alice got off first and they exchanged a smile and wave, promising to see each other later. Bella was deep in thought at she continued up to the floor that she and Edward were on. The door opened and Bella stepped out and she followed the bellboy along the hallway. She was thinking about being with Edward again when she walked into a wall.

Bella swore under her breath and she looked up into bright green eyes.

She gasped in surprise, "Edward!" She squealed and leapt up into his arms.

Edward laughed and locked his arms around Bella's waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I've missed you!" Bella said as she nestled her face into his neck and took a deep breath. It seemed as if she was really breathing for the first time since she had said goodbye to him over a week before.

"Baby" Edward chuckled as the bellboy stared at them without trying to make it too obvious.

"Thanks," he said to the bellboy as he walked quickly to the penthouse door and opened it for the couple. He put Bella's bag next to the door and left discreetly. Bella dropped her oversized purse.

"Kiss me Handsome" she said as she pushed her body up against Edward's.

Edward growled deep in his chest and the next thing, Bella was pushed up against the wall next to the front door as Edward pressed his thigh between hers. Edward's hands gripped her hips as he pressed his chest against hers.

"Fuck, I've missed you Baby." He said as his mouth closed over hers. Bella's hands swept up Edward's chest. She raked her nails over his nipples and Edward growled again.

"Bella… you're killing me here…" Edward moaned as he moved down to nip along Bella's jaw and moved his lips to suck gently on the tender skin behind her ear.

"Edward…" Bella whimpered as she pressed her throbbing center against his thigh.

Edward moaned against her shoulder.

This was not how he meant the day to go and he slowly disentangled himself from Bella. She groaned and looked up at him in confusion.

"What's the matter? Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" she asked breathlessly.

Edward shook his head, "not yet. Let's have some lunch first and talk and then we can relax."

Bella was disappointed and she pouted, making sure that Edward knew that she wasn't happy.

Edward shook his head at Bella and gave her a warning glance as he picked up her bag and took it into the bedroom.

Bella walked through the bedroom to the double open doors of the terrace. There was a beautiful view of West Hollywood. Bella felt Edward walk up behind her and he put his hands on either side of her body.

He leaned down so that his lips were next to her ear. "Are you ready for lunch Isabella?"

Bella could not help the smile that spread over her face. She dipped her head and turned to look at Edward over her shoulder.

"Really? Are you sure you still want to collar me?" she asked excitedly.

After Bella's reluctant confession on Monday, Edward and Bella had spoken during the week about Bella being collared over weekend and she knew that the final decision rested with Edward, but after her not eating properly and not getting the amount of sleep and exercise that she was supposed to; Edward had told Bella that he would make the decision once she had arrived.

Edward turned Bella to face him.

"I want to collar you, but there are going to be some conditions to me doing that. Are you prepared to hear what they are?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Edward shook his head, "Not yet, Baby. Let's talk while we eat and then I will decide. Come, lunch has arrived." Edward said as the doorbell sounded.

He let the waiter in who pushed the food trolley into the dining room. Bella followed slowly behind him.

Once they were alone, Edward asked Bella if she wanted to eat out on the terrace. She nodded enthusiastically.

Edward served cheese burgers with French fries and Greek salad. Edward served chilled white wine. They chatted about their week. Edward had phoned Charlie and Sue to congratulate them earlier that week.

Edward had been concerned when Bella had told him about her encounter with Billy Black, but he had calmed down when Bella told him that she was glad that she had seen him. She wasn't apprehensive about going back to Forks to visit any longer.

After they had finished the main course, Edward fetched the fresh fruit and cheese platter, while Bella poured cups of coffee.

Edward could see that Bella was beginning to feel nervous. She was fidgeting with her bracelet, her hair and eventually he decided to just dive right into the difficult conversation.

"Bella, have you weighed yourself yet?" He asked quietly.

Bella shook her head, "Where was I supposed to do that, Edward?"

Edward ignored her tone of voice and replied, "I just asked the question, Bella. I will not play with you if you have lost more weight. I know that you got wrapped up in painting and I do understand that; for fuck sake, Baby, I'm an artist as well and I know that work can take over; but we have an agreement – that you signed and modified as well! You took responsibility of your health, Bella and it pisses me off no end that you completely disregard that the moment my back is turned! So now that I've had my say, are you still prepared to hear my conditions to this weekend?" Edward stared at Bella with a stern expression.

Bella met his gaze steadily. She was tempted to lower her gaze but she forced herself not to.

_Man up, Bella!_

Bella took a deep breath and rested her clasped hands on her lap. "I am prepared to hear your conditions, Edward. I have no excuse for being single minded over the weekend; and I have already spoken to Maggie. She will make sure that I follow a time table _that I will give her; _I will set an alarm in the studio to make sure that I eat, exercise and sleep properly. I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to disrespect you or to breach our agreement."

Bella smiled at him sadly.

Edward pursed his lips as he looked at her. Bella looked well rested and he knew that she had not gone back into the studio for the rest of the week because he had made sure that Reggie had locked the studio door with a padlock.

He nodded at Bella and reached across to touch her hand, stilling her nervous clasping and unclasping of her fingers.

"First of all you need to weigh yourself. If I am happy with your weight, you will undress completely and get into a standing inspection position in the bedroom; have you been keeping up with your grooming?" Edward asked and he knew the answer as soon as Bella gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.

Her cheeks were bright red and she stared at Edward in horror.

"I… I… oh fuck, Edward, I forgot…" she said through her hands.

Edward stared at Bella for a long moment. He didn't say anything. In fact he had suspected that Bella had forgotten. He wondered if she had gone the week before.

"When was the last time that you went for your waxing?" he asked quietly.

Bella thought furiously_. SHIT! Not yesterday… did I go last week? Think Bella! Where was I last week…fuck… I was painting furiously and didn't stop until I collapsed on the sofa sometime before dawn…._

Bella grimaced and half shrugged her shoulder, "Um, twoweeks…" she said quietly.

Edward's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, "Excuse me? Could you repeat that?"

Bella swallowed and bit her bottom lip. "It's been two weeks since I have been to the salon."

Edward nodded. He was quiet for a moment and Bella squirmed under his scrutiny. She was waiting for an explosion that never happened.

Instead, he leaned across the table, maintaining eye contact all the time. "Come with me." He said quietly.

Bella swallowed heavily and paled.

Edward got up and walked into the sitting room. A bathroom scale stood in the middle of the floor.

"Take your clothes off, leave your underwear on." He said without looking at her.

Bella took her boots off and took off her white blouse and jeans in record speed. She didn't look at Edward once, but she was conscious of him watching her every move as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

Once Bella stood in her white lace bra and boy shorts she looked up at Edward hesitantly.

Edward nodded and pushed away from the wall.

"Get on to the scale." He said and Bella took a deep breath as she got onto the scale.

Bella stood with her eyes closed.

Edward sighed, "Breathe Bella"

Bella let out a gush of breath and opened one eye.

She felt a smile pull her mouth as she stared at the numbers.

"Yes! I'm up by two pounds!" She said.

Edward cleared his throat, "How much did you lose last week?"

"One and a half pounds, so I am still up!" Bella said and she cringed at the pleading tone of her voice.

"I realise that, okay, off you get."

Bella got off and looked up at Edward expectantly.

Edward looked into Bella's softly pleading eyes and sighed, she really did own him.

"Isabella, if I collar you, are you prepared to be punished for your long list of infractions?"

Bella didn't hesitate, "Absolutely. I know that I have let you down in so many ways and I will do whatever it takes to make that up to you, Sir."

Edward nodded after a brief hesitation, "okay, Isabella. I want you to put on a robe that is behind the bathroom door and you are to clean up our lunch dishes and put the trolley outside the door. When you are finished, you are to get two bottles of water and come into the bedroom, you will undress completely." The Voice told her.

Bella nodded, "Yes Sir." She said and she immediately walked into the bathroom. She put the white cotton robe on and walked out to the terrace.

She put their dishes under the domes and pushed the trolley out into the hallway and she closed the door quickly.

Bella put a hand up to her chest. Her heart was pounding. She was nervous about how much pain Edward was preparing to meter out to her, but at the same time, Bella could feel how wet she was getting. Her panties were positively soaked! Bella shook out her hands which, she noticed, were trembling slightly.

She finally made her way into the bedroom.

Edward was standing at the window facing away from her. Bella licked her lips as she took in his broad bare back. He had removed his black dress shirt and his socks and shoes. His black jeans rested low on his hips.

She bit back a groan.

Bella's stomach rolled as she took in his bare feet.

_Oh good heavens! Here we go! Pervert alert!_

Bella was unsure of what to do so she put her hands behind her back and stood quietly looking down at her feet and waiting for his instructions.

"I told you to undress and get into your standing inspection position, Isabella! I will not repeat myself again!" Edward's voice barked out and Bella jumped.

She tore off her robe and threw it over a chair that was in the corner. Her bra and the boy shorts followed.

Once again she put her hands behind her head this time and stood with her feet shoulder wide apart. Her eyes had stayed fixed to the floor the entire time that she got undressed.

Bella saw Edward's feet in front of her.

"Look at me, Isabella."

Bella's eyes shot up to meet his dark gaze.

_Dark eyes were dangerous_, Bella thought.

"You will look at me as I inspect _my_ body. This _is my body, my pussy, my legs, my underarms!_ One step forward, Isabella, and three steps back. You can't hide behind the excuse that you are a newbie any longer, Little Girl! You have blatantly disregarded your rules, rules that you agreed to not once or twice but three times!" Edward's eyes were almost black.

Bella didn't move.

"As your Master, I will now take care of this body that I promised to love and care for. When I am finished, I am going to punish you Isabella and I don't want this to ever happen again, unless you are ill or you are stuck on a desert island with no razor, do you understand? Because if it does happen again, you will find yourself receiving maintenance spankings for a month! As it is you are going to be receiving spankings for three days for neglecting yourself for three days last week. Now, will you accept your punishment together with your collar? Answer me." Edward said, leaving no doubt in Bella's mind that he meant every word.

"I understand, Sir and I will accept your punishment and I will be honored if you would collar me." Bella said quietly as her eyes filled with tears.

Edward's face softened for a second, but then he squared his jaw and he eyes were blazing again.

"The time for tears is over, Isabella. You should have phoned me the first time that you fell asleep on your sofa from pure exhaustion! You should have called me last Friday night to tell me that you'd forgotten to get waxed, but you didn't. No secrets, Sub. Now, let me see… eyes down now…" he said firmly and Bella dropped her eyes to the floor.

She closed her eyes in relief as she felt Edward slip her collar from Italy around her neck. Bella bit her lip to try and hold back a sob as she felt her Master place a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. He knew that she was sorry, but he also knew that he had to enforce his rules. Isabella wasn't a Newbie any longer and he had to stop making excuses for her. If he allowed her to manipulate her way out of punishments; he knew that she would lose respect for him as her Dominant.

With a new resolution he raised his head and ignored Bella's tears.

"Go and lie on the towel on the bed Isabella. I do not want to hear a sound from you at all today. You will not speak unless I give you permission to speak and I don't care who talks to you. You will not speak, understand?" He asked and Bella nodded.

"Good, now go!"

Bella looked over at the bed and saw that it was covered in a bath sheet.

She lay down in the middle of it and kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"Legs apart and hands behind your head."

Bella opened her legs wider; she could feel her cheeks growing warm.

She heard water sloshing around. She was so tempted to look at what Edward was doing but she didn't dare.

Suddenly she felt the bed dip and Edward was leaning over her.

"You are not to move." He said quietly.

Bella jumped as she felt something touch her armpit.

Edward's hand shot out and he pinched her nipple hard. "Isabella! Do not move, if you make me cut you, there will be serious consequences." He snapped at her.

Bella became a statue as she realized that Edward was shaving her.

The room was silent except for their breathing.

As Edward put on shaving cream, ran the disposable razor over her skin, he felt his cock begin to harden.

Bella's skin felt like silk under his fingers as he rinsed each section gently.

Bella felt her nipples harden as she felt Edward's fingers trace the armpit that he had just finished shaving clean. She had to bite her lip hard to stop a moan escaping from her lips.

Edward moved on to her other side.

Bella closed her eyes as her skin began to hum. Everywhere Edward touched felt sensitive as if a thousand nerve endings were where his fingers skimmed.

Edward moved away to change his water.

When he returned, he lifted Bella's left leg and rested her foot on his chest. Bella's eyes popped open and her startled gaze met Edward's dark on for a second.

"Eyes, little Girl." He said huskily.

Bella closed her eyes and she bit her lip as Edward ran his hand up her leg. She knew that he wasn't angry any longer when he gently tickled the sensitive spot behind her knee.

Bella forced herself not to move but she couldn't help the small smile that broke through.

Edward smoothed shaving cream onto her leg, from her ankle to her knee. He shaved her slowly and thoroughly.

Shaving cream, shave, and rinse, repeat.

Bella wondered if she could have an orgasm from being shaved.

Edward thought his cock was going to pop through his jeans! Touching Bella in such an intimate manner was one of the most erotic things Edward had ever done.

When both legs were cleaned, Edward once again changed his water.

He needed the time to calm down and he knew that Bella needed that time as well.

He could smell her arousal and the one time that he had dared to look at her pussy; he saw that it was glistening with her juices. All he wanted to do was to run his tongue over her slit and bury it in her sweet core.

He contemplated handling his dilemma but decided to torture himself a little more.

This time when he sat down, Edward drew Bella's legs over his as he sat between her thighs.

He sprayed a ball of shaving cream into his palm. Edward heard Bella's breathing pick up and her body stiffened.

"Relax Isabella" he murmured.

He began to rub the shaving cream over her mound and inner thighs.

Edward used his index finger only to apply the cream to Bella's outer lips. He could feel her pussy trembling beneath his hand.

He gently stroked his fingers along her slit and felt her quiver.

"Sssh" he cooed.

Bella had begun to sweat with the effort to keep her hips from bucking into Edward's hand.

Once Bella's pussy and perineum was well covered, Edward began to shave her. Bella pressed her head into the pillows as she felt her stomach begin to tighten.

_Don't cum! Don't cum!_ She chanted to herself.

Minute after agonizing minute ticked by as Edward shaved Bella's Mons.

Bella was leaking juices and Edward used all of his resolve to finish the task at hand. Bella was panting loudly and Edward could feel how tense she was; her entire body was beginning to tremble.

"Concentrate Isabella, you need to talk yourself down and stop moving." Edward said gruffly.

Bella felt tears of frustration burning her eyes as she began to recite the names of flowers in alphabetical order.

_Agapanthus, bluebell, chrysanthemum, daffodil_…

Edward was finally finished. He noticed that his hand was shaking slightly.

Edward dipped the sea sponge into the clean warm water and he began to rinse the leftover foam away.

Bella was muttering under her breath and Edward could see the beads of sweat on her upper lip.

Once he was sure that she was completely free of shaving cream, Edward picked up the bowls as well as the tin of cream and razor and he emptied the water and he took his time to wash the bowls out and he set them to dry in the kitchen.

He picked up the edible fragrant oil that he had brought with him from home. He smirked when he thought of the bag of 'tricks' that he had brought with him as he made his way back to the bedroom.

Bella had calmed down, but she hadn't moved Edward noticed with pleasure.

"Very good, Isabella. Now I need to put some cream over where I have shaved you so that you don't get irritated skin."

Bella's breathing began to hitch again at the thought of Edward's hands all over her. She knew that he was doing this to prove a point to her of how she should be caring for her body.

Edward began at Bella's arms. He warmed a few drops of oil in his hands and he began to work the oil into Bella's skin.

Smells of strawberries filled the air as Edward's fingers massaged Bella's underarms. He moved down to her chest and Bella would have like to remind him that he hadn't shaved her chest, but _Isabella_ loved the feeling of his hands closing over her breasts. The pumping and tweaking of her nipples was thorough and Edward changed from teasing and gentle to the point just short of really painful as he pulled and twisted her nipples into diamond hard peeks.

He moved down her stomach and Bella closed her eyes tightly as she anticipated his touch where she craved it most.

But Edward had other ideas and he skimmed his hands over her hips and onto her open thighs.

He massaged each leg down to the toes on each foot.

Bella felt Edward's hands leave her body. She waited as she could feel Edward kneeling between her legs.

Finally she opened her eyes and she looked up to see Edward staring at her with a dark, lustful look.

"Keep looking at me. I want you to watch what I do. Take your hands down now and prop yourself up on the pillows." he snapped as he caught Bella looking at his face.

Edward added a few more drops of oil to his hands as he watched Bella struggle to obey him quickly she groaned as she lowered her arms that had cramped from being in one position for so long.

Her eyes flew up to meet Edward's at the sound that escaped from her mouth, but he chose to ignore it and Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she propped herself up on the mountain of pillows.

Edward nodded when he was satisfied that Bella was in the right position.

"Watch how I take care of this treasure, Isabella. You will not cum until I tell you to." Edward said as he lowered his hands to rest on her hips, with his palms resting on the top of her core and his fingers splayed over her hip bones.

"Watch my hands. See how my fingers caress your skin. Feel how they glide over this beautiful pussy. Hmmm… that looks so good, right? Look how pretty this little pussy looks. It's all soft and pink and shiny. So smooth…." Edward's dark velvet voice was casting a spell of lust over Bella's body.

Every fiber of her body felt like it was on fire. She was burning up as she began to pant.

_Please, please, please_…. Her mind chanted as Edward's long fingers moved down to massage and caress the top of her womanhood.

"Watch, Isabella…" His almost black eyes raked up her body to meet her eyes and Bella almost came under the heat of his lustful gaze.

She bit her lip as Edward brushed his fingertips over her slit and he began to massage the plump pink lips of her labia. He used his thumbs to push the lips apart so that her bright pink wet center was revealed.

Bella felt her juices leak out of her pussy.

"Hmm… my naughty Little Girl. So horny, so wet for her Master. Look at this delicious juicy pussy waiting for my tongue or is it my cock that you are looking for, hmmm?" He said as he dipped his finger into her core and he scooped her juice onto his finger.

He smiled at her, "Pussy and strawberries…" he whispered as he put his finger between his lips and sucked noisily.

"I should share this…" he said almost to himself and he stuck two fingers inside of her suddenly.

Bella almost screamed out at the sensation of his long fingers curling up inside of her.

"Suck…" he urged as he pulled his fingers out of her and pushed them between her plump lips.

Bella clamped her teeth down on his fingers as she desperately sucked her essence off his fingers.

Suddenly she felt a sharp slap land on her clit. Bella's eyes flew open, "Don't bit the hand that feeds, you Isabella!"

"Please…" she whimpered.

A harder smack landed this time painful and not erotic. "No talking!" Edward growled.

His hands moved back to where he wanted them to be.

His thumbs moved to her clit as he moved his hands do massage the rest of her inner lips and entrance.

"Do you want to cum, Sub? Do you think that you deserve to cum? Hmmm? Perhaps I should make you wait…" he teased and Bella felt tears of disappointment and frustration leak out of the corners of her eyes as she watched his hands.

Edward looked deep into her eyes.

"I want you to pinch your nipples, Isabella. Pinch them hard…that's it… pull them... harder! Good girl, now twist those little cherries for me, twist…again…again…that's it….fuck look how your pussy is leaking…stunning. Let's see if I can do something …" he muttered.

Edward pushed three fingers inside her and he began to pump into her as his thumb flicked over her clit.

"CUM!" He ordered and Bella screamed out as she cannoned to her climax. She saw bright lights flashing as she came harder than she had in a long time.

Suddenly Edward's hands were gripping her thighs as her juices squirted out of her body.

"Get on your hands and knees, Isabella; I am going to fuck you!" He flipped her over and Bella felt his hands spank her ass hard.

"Get up!" he ordered again as she vaguely heard his zipper rasping and then he was pounding his cock inside her. He was gripping her hip in one hand while the other was wrapped around her ponytail pulling her back to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck yourself back on me, Isabella!" Edward growled as he pistoned his crimson cock deep inside her heat.

Edward knew that he would not last long, he was too far gone. His punishment for Bella had been punishment for him as well and he showed his frustration by moving hard and fast to reach his explosion.

Bella hadn't stopped cumming. She felt wave after wave of mind-blowing sensation overtook her senses.

There was nothing else except her Master and his hands, voice and cock. Everything was reduced to that moment.

"Cum again, NOW!" Edward shouted as he reached around and pulled on her clit before his smacked it.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Bella was almost keening.

"Cum!" Edward commanded as his thrust into her as deep as he could.

Bella sobbed in relief as she climaxed again.

Edward was bowed over Bella's body. She had collapsed onto the bed. She didn't think that she would ever be able to move again.

Edward recovered from his intense climax and he rolled over to Bella's side.

They lay side by side panting. They could feel the heat rising off their own bodies as well as each other's.

Edward brushed his fingers over Bella's cheek as he swept her hair out of her eyes.

"Go and wait for me in the shower. I want you waiting in position." He said softly.

Bella nodded and moved off the bed.

"Drink some water Isabella" Edward said.

Bella picked up her bottle of water and she drank it down thirstily.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on so that it was warm and then she sank down into position to wait for Edward.

Edward cleaned up the bedroom before he walked in to join Bella.

He ignored her and stepped into the shower. He quickly washed his sweaty hair and then he washed his body, feeling his muscles relax under the refreshing water.

When he was finished he turned the shower off.

Bella was still in position. Her knees were sore from the bathroom floor but she didn't dare move.

"Towel" Edward said and Bella pulled a towel off the rack and held it out to him.

"Dry me"

Bella began to dry Edward. She stood up when she could not reach up any further and she dried his back, shoulders and neck before she reached for another towel and she stood in front of Edward waiting for him to lower his head.

She dried it gently and then she sank down to her knees again.

Edward put his hand on her hair.

"You may have a cold shower, Isabella. I want you to blow dry your hair afterwards and pull it up into a high ponytail. You will present yourself to me in the sitting room when you are finished." Edward said and he walked out of the room.

Bella shuddered as she stood under the freezing cold water. She forced herself to wash and condition her hair and she took time to wash her body from head to toe.

Bella knew what the lesson behind the cold water shower was. Once again her Master was making the point that her privileges came from him – and warm water was a privilege.

When she was finished she wrapped herself in the large fluffy towel and she wrapped another around her hair.

The heat of the hair dryer helped to get her teeth to stop chattering.

Bella pulled her hair up and secured it in a high ponytail. Once again she thought about cutting her hair. It was past the middle of her back and Bella was finding it a nuisance.

She made her way into the sitting room where Edward sat on the large cream sofa.

Bella walked forward and she knelt down on the cream cushion in front of him.

Bella waited until Edward spoke up.

"Look at me"

Bella timidly met his gaze. She noticed with relief that his eyes were no longer black/green but were shining a bright bottle green.

"You will answer me when I ask you a question Isabella"

Bella nodded.

"You have deprived yourself of sleep; you have not been exercising as you are supposed to; you have neglected to eat properly and you have neglected to groom yourself for me. I am not happy with you Isabella. You know better than this. You punishment is going to be thirty spanks with Mr. Bristles."

Bella wanted to groan out loud_. Fuck! That bitch stung like a mother!_

Edward continued. "To help you to remember the lesson to be learned from this, you will receive twenty mantanance smacks tomorrow and fifteen on Monday. There will be no warm up spanking because this is a punishment and I want you to feel this in the most painful way. In addition to that you will be sleeping on the floor tonight and if I am feeling gracious, I may change my mind tomorrow night. You will also not be going to be waxed for the next two weeks. You are going to shave yourself every day."

Bella was angry. She couldn't believe that she had heaped so much shit onto her own head! She wanted to scream and throw a foot stomping, wall banging tantrum.

Edward waited until Bella's red face had cooled a bit before he went on.

"I will inspect you every single day. You will present yourself to me after your morning shower. There are to be no stray hairs Isabella. You will learn to take care of this body that you care for. You will keep a food diary for the next two weeks and you will present it to me at dinner every night. Now do you have anything to say to me?" Edward said.

He could see that Bella was angry. She was remorseful and he could see that, but he was determined to teach her this lesson once and for all.

Bella licked her lips before she spoke.

"I will be honored to accept your punishment, Master. I will need to buy supplies to shave, but I will do all that you have ordered." She said quietly.

Edward smiled for the first time and Bella responded.

"Very good, Isabella. Now, you can't scream here so I am going to gag you and I will count for you. Do you remember your signs for your safe words, Isabella?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. You will thank me for your punishment afterwards and you will spend the rest of the afternoon in the bedroom alone. We are not going out for dinner with Jazz and Alice tonight. I will decide if we will see them tomorrow. You are going to spend the rest of the day in reflection of how your actions have directed our weekend together."

Bella bit her lip and nodded.

"Over my knees Isabella."

Bella got up and placed herself over Edward's knees. He sat back so that her head was resting on her hands on the seat of the sofa, while her legs were spread and rested on the other side of the long sofa.

Edward tied the pink ball gag around her head.

"Thirty spankings, Isabella." Edward said as he picked up the wooden brush.

Pain burst out of Bella's ass cheeks as Edward brought the brush down with hard and fast strokes.

His voice shot out like rifle shots.

Bella barely had time to breath between spankings. Edward kept his spankings to Bella's ass cheeks and the tops of her thighs.

Edward stopped after ten strokes and checked that Bella was still okay. He reached over and gave her some water to drink.

Bella wanted to scream at the burning in her seat. She drank thirstily. Edward wiped her face and held a tissue up so that she could blow her nose.

"What color are you, Little Girl?"

"G-green, Mast-t-ter" she hiccupped.

Edward brushed a soothing hand over her bright red skin.

He replaced the gag and Bella thought she was going to pass out at the pain of the next ten stokes.

Edward stopped again and wiped Bella's face.

He checked her skin and the bright red marks stood out on her pale skin.

The last ten were absolute torture for Bella. She screamed at each stroke and she could feel her ass turn numb from pain.

At last it was over. Edward removed Bella's gag and he handed her tissues, a cool cloth and a bottle of water.

Edward allowed Bella to lie in position as she cried herself out and he stroked her ass with a cool cloth before he applied some cooling balm over the red area.

When Bella's tears had stopped and she had been reduced to the occasional hiccup; Edward ran his fingers gently over her back and hunched shoulders.

"Okay, Little Girl? What color are you?" He asked.

Bella was quiet for a while, as she got her breathing under control.

"Y-yellow Master. I need… some time." Bella answered truthfully.

"Okay, stand up Isabella." Edward said quietly.

Bella whimpered as she got shakily to her feet.

She felt more tears gather as pain radiated out of her bottom.

Edward stood up as well and he tipped her chin up with his fingers.

"What do you have to say to me?" He said softly.

Bella bit her lip as a stray tear rolled down her cheek, "Thank you…for my punishment Master." She whispered.

Edward smiled at her and he lowered his lips to meet hers in a soft and tender kiss.

"I am very proud of you, Little Girl. You are forgiven and you have made me very proud this afternoon. Now I know that you are hurting inside and out and so you may be excused to the bedroom Isabella. I will come for you when I feel you are ready to come out. You may use the bathroom freely, but you will only use cold water today."

He brushed the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you so much" he said and he kissed her again.

Bella kissed the corner of Edward's mouth, "I love you Master." She said before she walked into the bedroom and quietly closed the door.

Edward watched her go with a lightened heart. Bella had used her safe word wisely, letting Edward know that she was reaching her limit and she needed the time out that he had thought of beforehand.

He knew that this punishment was going to cause an overload, especially after the sex earlier and the cold shower. He knew that her burning skin was going to be tender and even more so after the next two days. He cleaned everything up and took another bottle of water into Bella.

She was lying on her stomach. Her swollen red eyes and nose tugged at Edward's heart as he moved forward and put the bottle of water on the side table.

"If you need anything, you may come and find me." Edward said quietly.

"Thank you Master." Bella whispered.

Edward picked up his script and notes from the meeting that he and Jasper had attended the day before and he walked out, closing the door.

Bella lay for a while thinking about how she had ruined what should have been a wonderfully romantic weekend into a weekend from hell! She had no idea how she was going to face her punishment over the next two days! The heat was still radiating off her bruised skin and Bell dared not try to move!

She was mentally berating herself when and she felt hot angry tears on her cheeks flow again. She began to cry her frustration out in great wracking sobs.

A few moments later Bella felt the bed dip down and she felt Edward's gentle fingers running through her ponytail.

Edward waited until Bella got herself under control before he tapped her shoulder.

"Turn over and look at me, please." Edward said.

Bella shook her head, "I don't want to." She mumbled.

_You have got to be joking! My ass is paralyzed!_

Edward put his hand on her hip and tapped it.

"You have three seconds to obey me Isabella; I don't think that you want to feel any more pain today!" He growled.

Bella gasped and she turned onto her side to face him quickly. She was ready to throw a full blown temper tantrum and Edward was determined to stop it before it got out of control.

He fixed Bella with a stern glare, "Do not glare at me Isabella! You will remain respectful to me at all times while you are here, do you understand me?" He barked at her.

Bella realized that Edward was reaching his emotional limit as well. She dared not push him any further.

She blushed scarlet and lowered her eyes. "Yes Master, I understand. I'm sorry for my insolence".

"Eyes up, Isabella. Good girl" Edward said when she obeyed him immediately.

"Talk to me, what is going on in your head?" He asked and he made sure to hold Bella's gaze as he reached out and took her hand in his.

"I am just so pissed off with myself! I ruined another weekend with my pathetic behavior…"

Edward's soft eyes hardened instantly, "Isabella, none of that!" he said with a frown.

Bella stopped herself from sighing in exasperation.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

Edward reined his irritation in, "Now, tell me again…" he prompted.

"I'm just really angry with the poor choices that I made once again without thinking further than my nose! I got so caught up in my painting and I didn't think of what the consequences would be. I feel as if I keep ruining our weekends that should be special and exciting to and I turn them into pain, tears and snotty noses! I feel as if I am denying you the chance to have fun and be a Dominant." Bella said in a slightly sullen tone.

Edward smiled and stroked Bella's hand gently.

"You do know what I have been hearing?"

"What?"

"I hear 'I feel – I think – I didn't –I – I – I…" Edward spoke gently, letting Bella know that he wasn't angry.

Bella blushed as she realized her mistake and nodded.

"I am your Master Isabella. Remember this; and yes, everything you do reflects and effects on me and our time together, but it is not up to you to keep beating yourself up over your mistakes! You have been punished and will continue to feel the repercussions of your actions over the next few weeks, but that is not to make you feel bad or insignificant or like a failure in any way, Isabella. Learn from this! Take this opportunity to take pleasure in paying for your mistakes and know that each time you submit to my authority and my will, you are bringing me great pleasure."

Edward ran one hand down her side and he gently rubbed her sore cheek.

Bella hissed.

"I am doing exactly what you have entrusted me to do. I am being your Dominant with each spanking or instruction. Yes, there will be no erotic spankings on your tender tush for a while, but we will experience great pleasure together. Do you understand what I am saying to you, Little Girl?" He asked.

Bella nodded, "I think so. This is about a paradigm shift in the way that I think. I need to take pleasure from the fact that I am pleasing you by submitting to you for my punishment… right?"

Edward nodded, "Right. Now, I want you to get some sleep please." He said as he kissed her forehead and began to move away.

Bella's hand shot out to take hold of his hand.

"Master, will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I… I need to feel you near me right now… please?" Bella whispered.

Edward got up and he took off his jeans so that he was only in his boxers. He walked around the bed and he climbed up behind Bella. He pulled her naked body up against his chest. Bella whimpered as her ass came into contact with his thighs.

Edward reached down and he pulled the light throw over their legs. He tucked it around Bella's stomach as he encouraged Bella to lie down on her arm.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder while he stroked one of her breasts with his other free hand. Bella hummed with pleasure.

Edward kissed her hair gently. "Sleep Little Girl, I will stay with you... I'm not going to let you go, Isabella."

Bella closed her eyes and she reached behind her and she rested her hand on Edward's thigh.

"Thank you Master. I mean it this time. I'm glad that I pleased you." She muttered as her heavy lids dragged her into blissful sleep.

Edward smiled to himself.

He knew that the next few days was going to be trying for both of them, but he felt that they would be stronger than ever afterwards.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR MY DEAREST FRIENDS FROM SUNNY SOUTH AFRICA! **

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Edward was much harder on Bella, or don't you think he was hard enough?**

**Did you enjoy the peep into Charlie, Sue and Seth's lives? I felt that I had to bring closure to the Jacob/Billy chapter of this story. So, we are one step closer to wedding season in the world of PLU – I wonder if Edward is going to pop the question any time soon? Hmm, I'll have to see what I can do.**

**I need to thank a very special lady for the research that she did for the OSCAR outfits. Karen is a special reader that has been editing PLU from chapter 1, with grammar, spelling and context suggestions! A daunting task when I only got my delicious Beta Fiorella from chapter 24!**

**Fiorella, you are one of the most special people I have ever 'met.' Thank you for your love, support, cheering, naggings and 'spankings'! Hugs and kisses, Fee.**

**Karen also has been a great help to me in doing the research for the fashion side of this chapter. Hey, does anyone feel like making a banner for the outtakes? It really looks bare.**

**Anyway, I would like to wish each and every one of you a blessed, prosperous and happy 2011. Thank you all for your support over the last year (almost!). So, please raise your glass with me to friendships and fanfic! I love you guys.**

**Michele xoxo**


	57. Chapter 57

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine._

_**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS ELEMENTS OF BDSM.**_

**NB: AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU ARE HATING ON OUR DOMWARD RIGHT NOW!**

**Hi everyone,**

**Before we start, I would like to talk about the amazing and seemingly very controversial last chapter – and THE PUNISHMENT – I lost a few readers over that one. Edward was accused of being an abuser; a wife-beater; a sadist; and that was besides being called an asshole; monster; woman-hating bastard!**

**First of all: Edward IS NOT PERFECT! But that being said: Bella was punished WITH HER CONSENT for the following reasons:**

**1: Bella BROKE their rules – for whatever reason – she did. Yes, there were extenuating circumstances and yes Edward understands that and yes she did correct it once she realized what she had done but ladies, the fact still remains – SHE BROKE THE RULES!**

**2: Bella's health was once again put in jeopardy.**

**3: She needs to remember in future that her health and wellbeing HAS TO COME FIRST! Because of her history with weight loss and bad eating habits.**

**Now on to the punishment itself. As you will read in this chapter – Edward specifically chose the brush for a reason – it stings like crazy without a person having to use force. The object was NOT to leave Bella 'black and blue' as someone wrote, but to make sure that she remembered WHY she was being punished. By the time Edward got to about 25 – Bella's skin would have been very sensitive and even a light touch would have made her cringe – because remember - Bella built this punishment up in her head and she was EXPECTING it to hurt – even if it didn't she would have been howling in 'agony' – and yes, it DID hurt, but she was NOT BEATEN UP!**

**Now, please read on and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you for ALL of the reviews and critiques. I mean that sincerely, knowing that I am not just writing for myself makes me sit down and re read what I have written to make sure that what is in my head is conveyed into my writing.**

**I do not and will NEVER condone woman or child abuse in any shape or form. I have been a recipient of abuse and I know what it feels like to hate yourself when you begin to believe the lies – you are fat, ugly, stupid, no good to anyone, no one will want you, or love you, or believe you. If you tell, you will be hurt or sent away or your family will hate you…yes, I know what it's like to be abused and there are many forms of abuse that do not involve fists – sexual, mental, emotional. **

**So please do not accuse me of condoning such behavior. **

**Thank you also to my many new readers. Welcome to our world.****  
**_**At the end of Chapter 56:**_

_Edward kissed her hair gently. "Sleep Little Girl, I will stay with you... I'm not going to let you go, Isabella."_

_Bella closed her eyes and she reached behind her and she rested her hand on Edward's thigh._

"_Thank you Master. I mean it this time. I'm glad that I pleased you." She muttered as her heavy lids dragged her into blissful sleep._

_Edward smiled to himself. _

_He knew that the next few days was going to be trying for both of them, but he felt that they would be stronger than ever afterwards._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 57**

Bella lay back against the cushions of the lounger and she closed her eyes as she hummed in utter contentment.

She smiled as she felt Edward's lips brush against her temple.

"You look happy, Love" he whispered as he pulled Bella closer to his body.

"I am very happy. You are looking at a well loved-up woman, Mr. Cullen." Bella said.

Edward chuckled lazily and he pressed a kiss to her chin. Bella giggled as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Edwarddddd! I'm trying to sleep here!" Bella whined half-heartedly.

Edward growled, "you can sleep when you are dead! Come on Bella, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and then we have to leave and I will be gone forever..." Edward whined which made Bella smile. He was dropping tiny kisses along her collarbone. His nose nudged Bella's button down cardigan out of the way.

"Stop being a baby! You are going to be gone for a couple of weeks and then we are going to be together for the Academy Awards thing and then you only have one more week of filming or so before you come home." Bella tried to reason with Edward as he pressed his soft lips in the valley of her breasts.

_So good_… Bella's mind registered.

Suddenly he stopped.

Bella ignored him for about thirty seconds – until she could not take it anymore, then her eyes popped open to glare at him, only to find him looking at her with such love and warmth on his face, that her heart skipped a beat as she reached over to cup his cheek.

"I love you, Edward." Bella whispered.

"To infinity …" he responded.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM, YOU TWO! SERIOUSLY!" Emmett shouted as he and Jasper walked out onto the deck of Garrett and Kate's holiday home.

Bella pushed Edward away before she sat up and glared at her 'big brother'.

"You need to get a life, Emmett Cullen! All you have done ever since we arrived, is moan, gripe and generally act like a little girl, now _what is wrong with you_?" Bella glared at him as Jasper and Edward snorted in glee.

One look from Bella had them quickly covering their laughter with coughing and spluttering. Edward got up and grabbed Jasper's arm as he pulled him towards the huge den/games room on the lower level of the multi-storied wood framed house.

Bella swung her feet over the side of the lounger as she kept looking at the miserable figure of Emmett.

The trip to Lake Tahoe hadn't happened as was planned at the end of January.

The schedule for filming had been brought forward and so it was only a few days before Valentine's day that Edward had called to say that the crew had been given a few days off after working long days, sometimes up to eighteen hours at a time, and there were a few days when it had been longer.

The last three days had been the first time that Bella and Edward and indeed any of the four couples had been able to spend any significant time together since Bella's trip to Los Angeles in the middle of January.

As Bella walked over to her friend, she was thinking back to her stay at the Chateau Marmont.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_That first evening had been a quiet one for both Bella and Edward. She had woken from her sleep feeling rested and calm. The curtains were closed and Bella had looked around to find a robe at the bottom of the bed._

_Once she was dressed, Bella had used the bathroom and had washed her face and brushed her hair before she put it back into a ponytail._

_She opened her journal that was on the side table and saw that Edward had made comments to her recent entries. _

_The door opened as she was reading them and she saw that Edward was dressed in sleep pants and a plain cotton t-shirt._

_Bella had immediately lowered her eyes to the ground._

"_Did you sleep well?" Edward asked as he crossed to sit next to her on the bed._

_Bella nodded._

"_For the rest of tonight I want you to treat the suite as a free zone. Are you okay with that?"_

_Bella into Edward's eyes and nodded. "I'd like that, thank you Master."_

_Edward smiled and pulled Bella into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Master."_

"_I love you too, so very much, Baby." Edward kissed the top of Bella's head._

"_Come on, I've ordered dinner, but I want to check you over first." He said pulling away._

_Bella wiggled around. "I'm a little tender, but I'd actually forgotten that I was supposed to be in agony…" Bella quipped as Edward stood her in front of him and untied her robe._

_He held her hips for a moment, "if you were in agony, Jasper would have me arrested! Turn around…" _

_Just before she turned, Bella saw the flash of resolve in Edward's eyes. He slipped the robe off her body and Bella heard a quick sigh as he ran his hands over the small of her back. His touch was light and caressing and although Bella could feel that her nerve ends were sensitive, she felt no pain, where she had thought for sure that she would be cringing in pain._

_Edward was happy that there was no bruising or marks. Bella's ass was once again pale and smooth._

_He leaned forward and peppered her cheeks with light kisses, humming his pleasure at the smooth expanse of skin._

"_Perfect… fuck… there's the door bell… we can pick this up later…" Edward said with regret in his voice as he reluctantly lifted the robe to cover Bella's shoulders._

_While Edward answered the door, Bella quickly neatened up the bed. She walked through the sitting room and into the dining room to see that Edward was already setting their dinner out on the round dinner table, which had been set with white linen, and the candelabra was shining in the light of the white lit candles that adorned it. _

_Bella saw that Edward had put his iPod into the docking station and Bella recognized the soft bluestones of Norah Jones._

"_Come and sit. I ordered use some wine but there is also some iced tea in case you preferred it. Which would you prefer?"_

_Bella was pleased that Edward was giving her a choice. "Um, could I have some water and a glass of wine with lots of ice, please?"_

_Edward nodded as he pulled out her chair._

_Bella sat down as Edward brought a bottle of water to the table. She looked down at the scrumptious looking Mushroom Risotto and bit her lip as she contemplated asking Edward the question that was forefront in her mind._

"_You look like you want to ask me something, Isabella." Edward prompted as he looked up from serving himself._

_Bella gave herself a mental shake, "um, Master, I was wondering why you are serving me and not the other way around, I am still collared, aren't I?" _

_Edward reached across and took her hand, "yes, Isabella, you are still collared. I just wanted to us to be relaxed tonight. I think we both need some time together."_

_Bella tightened her hold on Edward's hand before she brought it to her lips and she kissed his palm._

"_You are so good to me. You always seem to know just what I need…" _

_Edward leaned over and pulled her closer so that he could kiss her lips, "you do the same for me, Love. You are always there for me, taking care of me and sometimes I just want to do the same thing." _

_Dinner was relaxed, with the two lovers talk about the immediate future and how busy and complicated their lives were about to become. Edward also had some news that was disappointing for Bella._

"_We are going to have to postpone our trip to Lake Tahoe." Edward said as they curled up on the large sofa. Bella had her head in Edward's lap. He had taken her ponytail out and was running his fingers through her hair._

_Bella pouted, "Oh no! Why?" She asked._

"_Well, the second production crew has another job that they have to do and so, all of the location shoots need to be brought forward by two weeks. We are heading off to Olompali Park in five days. We have about ten days there and then it's over to Mendocino for about three weeks and then we go into studio." Edward said and Bella could see that he was just as disappointed as she was._

_Bella sighed and she sat up, to curl herself into Edward's side, "well, you know, that means that you will finish quicker and even though you have promo work to do for your last movie as well as the premier, we will really most of the summer free. When is it due for release?"_

_Edward was twirling a stand of her hair between his fingers as he scrunched his nose, making Bella smile. "November? Somewhere around there! For once, we are only doing Los Angeles and New York; I refused to do any other premiers. Jazz and I both had that put into our contracts, although we have to do fucking Comic-con this year!"_

_Edward scowled as he thought about going to what had turned into one of the largest gatherings of fans, movie stars, moviemakers and everyone in-between._

_He really didn't mind mingling with the fans and in recent years, he and Jasper had had some fun with seeing who could walk around the longest in disguises and not be spotted._

_It was the hype of this movie that he wasn't looking forward to dealing with. He knew that the studio were putting an overtly sexual connotation to the trailer; that would draw in the female population as well as some stunt work and action for the men. They were also going to be unveiling two new trailer teasers – just enough to get the blood pumping._

_Carol, Jasper, and about four of the minor actors were also going to be there for a panel discussion together with Seth Holloway, the director of "Anywhere but here"._

_All in all it was two days of madness for the cast, especially if the feedback was favorable, which Edward already knew it was going to be. The build up on the internet was already mounting and it wasn't even March!_

"_Comic-con? Isn't that for comic book geeks?" Bella asked._

_Edward chuckled, "I wish! Love, you are behind the times, Comic-con is one of the largest platforms to promote new movies; televisions series - anyone who has anything to do with a movie is there. As well as thousands of fans – tens of thousands! They camp out for days before and stay until the end. I would love you to come with me, but it's pointless. It is endless interviews; panel discussions, promotional shoots and smoozing with the suites! Endless fucking smoozing! One after another; we only go back to our hotels to eat and sleep and it's like that for two days, until we leave."_

"_When is it?" _

"_At the end of June, I think. I need to speak to Aro to find out what the dates are. It's held in San Diego over four days but Jazz and I only need to be there for two and the studio will fly us in and out." _

"_Oh! I know what you are talking about! That's where all those women went crazy last year over that Vampire movie series. Remember; we met the two lead actors at that dinner…"_

_Edward smirked as he tugged on the strand of hair, "I remember that you were drooling over him and you kept saying that he looked like a younger version of me – please! As if!"_

_Bella laughed, "Master, don't tell me that you are jealous over some dude from England, who by the way doesn't hold a candle to your smooth talking ways! I remember that Alice said something to him about all the female attention that he was receiving and he blushed worse than I do and said something completely inappropriate! What was even funnier was the look on his girlfriend's face – what is her name? Kris… something like that, anyway she looked like she had swallowed a raw egg! Luckily you saved the day as always, by turning the attention onto Alice and Jasper…"_

_They smiled at each other for a moment._

_Bella sighed, "It's going to be a crazy few months…" she reached out and gently scratched her nails through Edward's hair; he groaned and let his head roll backwards._

"_Hmmm, that feels so good." Edward looked at her closely. "Are you worried about us?" _

_Bella shook her head, "no, not at all. I mean, I'm going to miss you like crazy, and we are going to have to make a concerted effort to spend time together, but I know that if we both try, we can do this. I don't want you to worry about me, Master. I promise you that I will look after myself. While you are away, I'm thinking of going to Napa with Rosalie and Alice for a couple of days. Kate is flying off to New York to see her family and we were talking about getting together for a long weekend with your folks." _

_Edward smiled, "I think that's a great idea… you know that Carlisle will think he is the shit to have a house full of beautiful women!"_

_Bella laughed._

_Bella's punishment was only brought up when they were getting ready for bed that night. Edward asked Bella to wait in the sitting room for a moment. When he called her into the bedroom, she saw that he had made up a pallet next to his side of the bed._

_Bella stood quietly inside the doorway with her arms clasped in front of her._

"_Look at me…" Edward said softly._

_Bella looked up into his impassive eyes. After having spent the evening with Edward being warm and loving, it hurt slightly to be the recipient of such an aloof glance._

"_Thank you Master." Bella said quietly. She saw the nerve on the side of Edward's jaw ticking and she knew that this was as difficult for him as it was for her._

_Edward nodded, "brush your teeth and go to bed Isabella; we have a long day ahead of us." _

_Bella grimaced as she remembered that she had twenty maintenance spankings due in the morning. At least she hoped that it would be in the morning and not later. She wondered if she could ask him…_

"_Master, will I be receiving my spanking in the morning or will it be later on?" She asked as Edward was walking into the bathroom._

_He stopped for a moment and looked at her, "we are going out with Alice and Jasper tomorrow evening, so I'm sure that you will prefer it to be early…"_

_Bella bit her lip from retorting that she would much rather not see that fucking brush ever again!_

_Edward watched the play of emotions on her face. "Let's sit down for a moment and talk..." he moved into the dark sitting room and he chose to sit in an armchair._

_Bella followed and she was surprised to see Edward's arms open. She quickly climbed onto his lap._

"_I know that you hate me using the hairbrush, but can I tell you why I chose it?" he began quietly._

_Bella was frowning and she was glad that the room was dark as she nodded._

"_I chose it because it stings like a bitch for a moment, without me having to put much force behind it. That means that there is very little chance of me really hurting you, Isabella. I am a Dominant, but you know that I am not a Sadist. I don't like inflicting pain on anyone and especially not you. Fuck, I would rather withhold your orgasms for a month than hurt you physically." Edward said sincerely._

"_Absolutely not!" Bella exclaimed. She looked up at Edward sheepishly but was relieved to see him grinning. _

"_Well, that's interesting… you'd rather get spanked than be deprived of your 'O'. Perhaps I should change my tactics…" Edward teased darkly Bella gasped and clamped her hand over his mouth._

"_Please don't even say it Master!" She whispered._

_Edward chuckled and kissed her palm, before his eyes turned more serious._

"_Your maintenance spanks are with my hand because even though the brush doesn't bruise, you will be tender and I want you to remember this punishment, but not cringe in fear every time you remember it or me! You need to trust me; not fear me. I don't want you to ever be afraid of me, Isabella." _

_Bella was relieved to hear that Edward would be using his hand. She had automatically thought that he was going to meter out all sixty-five spanks with the brush!_

_Edward pulled her closer and turned her to face him as he pressed his forehead against hers._

"_I need to know if you are okay with this. I need your assurance because I am stepping up the ante and I need to know that this is what you want as well, Bella."_

_Bella put her hands on either side of Edward's jaw and she sat back so that she could see into his dark eyes._

"_Come with me, I need you to see me." She said with a calmness that surprised her._

_She got off Edward's lap and took his hand as she led him back into the bedroom. She switched on the overhead lights and gently pushed him so that he sat down on the bed facing her._

_Bella put her hands onto his shoulders and she gently swirled her fingers against his T-shirt._

"_Edward, I love you more than anything in this world. You have saved me over and over again, beginning in Italy, when you saw me for who I am and you weren't disgusted by me or my fetishes as most people would be."_

_Bella smiled at the shocked look on Edward's face. He didn't expect her to respond like this._

"_You have treated me with kindness, honor, and love, even when you have punished or disciplined me. Yes, we have made mistakes, but you said earlier that I need to learn from mine, and you have learned from yours too. You don't run away when things get tough. You take the time to explain things to me, even when you don't have to. I can feel your love in every stroke. I know that I tend to blow things out of proportion and the pain is exacerbated by my imagination and tensing up so much, so by the time that I feel the first stroke, I'm already feeling the pain."_

_Bella brushed her fingers through the wild strands of the soft copper strands as her warm chocolate eyes met Edward's bright emerald ones. "Most of the pain that I feel comes from having let you down. I want you to take us to the next level. I have so much respect for you for sticking to your word. You never lie to me or backtrack on me. I can count on your word and that is priceless. If I am not ready, or if I feel unsure about anything, I vow to you that I will use my safe words, Edward. You are a wonderful, strong, exciting, and loving Master and I trust you with my life… and my ass!" Bella finished off on a lighter note._

_Edward gripped Bella's hips and before she knew it, she was lying beneath him on the bed. His eyes were blazing into her own._

"_I love you so fucking much, Isabella! I am going to worship you from head to toe and I want you to cum as many times as you want to…" Edward growled before he buried his face into her neck._

_Somehow, her robe was gone and then his clothes were gone and he was kissing, stroking, tickling, nipping… and Bella was lost to the point where all Edward heard was her whispered mantra… 'Master…Master…' deep into the night._

_At last, Bella crawled off the side of the bed once Edward had fallen into a heavy sleep and she had used the bathroom. Upon her return Bella slipped onto the pallet that she discovered with packed with spare comforters, blankets and pillows, and she fell asleep with a tired but happy smile on her face._

_She knew that they were going to be just fine._

_The next morning Edward prepared Bella for her maintenance spanking by making sure that they had exercised first and then they had shared a hot shower, so that Bella was relaxed and her skin was warm._

_Bella didn't cry. Nor did she cry out. Edward wondered at first if he was being too soft on her, but he knew that his strokes were just as he had learned to give them. Her face was red, he made sure to stop to take a break and give her a rub down, and some water, but Bella was stoic and calm._

_Edward was thrilled and he wanted to shower her with kisses when she slipped to her knees after her punishment and kissed his hand before she thanked him quietly for helping her to remember her lesson. It took a lot for him to keep his poker face on._

_In the end, he gave up the fight and stroked her cheek lovingly "I am so fucking proud of you, Little Girl" he beamed._

_The rest of the next two days were almost perfect._

_At the end of the long weekend, Bella had the best surprise when Edward told her that he and Jasper were flying back with her and Alice, so that they would be able to spend the rest of the week together. He removed her collar and made sweet love to her after breakfast on the last day._

_He promised that they would return to the Marmont someday soon as Bella had loved their stay._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

The rest of January was hectic, with the guys heading off to Olompali State Historic Park early each morning although they sometimes stayed overnight because it was just too late to drive the half hour back home.

That part of the filming was complete and the following week the cast and crew would be heading off to the new location at Mendocino National Forest. They were still in Northern California, but they would be about four hours away and it wasn't practical to try and get back to San Francisco, so bookings had been made in the surrounding town of Willows and a couple of neighboring towns to accommodate the entire crew. They would be gone for three weeks and no one was looking forward to the separation.

Garrett had decided that everyone deserved a long weekend off for Valentine's Day and the four couples had wasted little time in heading off to Tahoe.

Emmett was the only one that was especially pleased to be leaving town, because Rosalie was almost at the end of her third trimester and she was still as horny as hell, much to Emmett's horror.

Something had happened to make Emmett act as if he was a frightened virgin, but he hadn't spoken to anyone one about it – especially not his wife.

Every one of their friends had noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were acting strangely. Emmett could hardly sit still and had been in a bad mood for weeks. Rosalie looked sad and anxious one minute, angry, and fierce the next.

At almost thirty weeks, Rosalie was glowing. Even though she was carrying most of her additional weight in her stomach, her breasts, face, skinny arms and legs had benefitted from the extra pounds.

Edward had commented the day before that his sister-in-law was 'one hot mama'.

Emmett had threatened to kill him… before he had gotten a haunted look in his eyes and he had walked down the deck steps and out onto the path that ran around the shoreline. Rosalie had sworn under her breath and she had asked a shocked Kate if she could point her towards a bedroom, as she wanted to 'rest'.

Edward stared at Garrett and Jasper, "what the fuck was all of that about?" He asked no one in particular.

Jazz shrugged his shoulders, "beats me, Man. He has been acting real strange – even for Emmett for about a week now."

Garrett nodded. "Yeah, he shouted at his security team the other day because some young girl got through security and asked around for autographs. Emmett went ape-shit! I called him on it and he told me that I was paying him to do a job and not to fuck around and could I please let him do that!"

Edward frowned. "I asked him what was eating his ass the other day and he told me to mind my own fucking business, so fuck him, but he had better not ruin our weekend!"

That brought Bella back to the sulking man who was standing over the railing of the spectacular lake house in Tahoe with a glare on his face.

"Okay, Emmett, will you please talk to me and tell me what is wrong? I thought you were happy to oblige Rosalie's um, _tendencies_…" Bella said, trying to keep the smirk out of her voice.

Emmett turned around to face Bella and she felt the smile slide from her lips. Emmett really looked miserable. His normally twinkling blue eyes were dull and almost grey in color. His hair resembled Edwards, in that it was sticking up in all directions and Bella noticed for the first time that there were faint blue shadows below Emmett's eyes. His mouth was turned down and even his dimples looked subdued.

Bella walked over to the man that had become so much closer than any brother could be and she slipped her arm around his thick bicep.

"Em! What's the matter? Please talk to me, you are always there for me, so let me be there for you! Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Bella's words tumbled from her mouth as she watched in horror as Emmett's eyes shone with unshed tears.

He quickly pressed his hand to his eyes and nodded, "I need to talk to someone… I trust you, B." He said as he took his hand away from his now red-rimmed eyes.

Bella nodded, "okay, why don't we take a walk? I'm just going to go and get my coat. Wait here, okay?"

Emmett nodded in relief, "okay, you won't say anything …"

Bella patted his arm, "there's nothing to say, we're just going for a walk right?" She said with a smile.

Emmett nodded before he turned to the spiral staircase at the end of the wooden deck.

Bella hurried inside and shook her head at Alice who had been sitting on a sofa, working on her wedding plans.

Of all of Bella's friends, Alice was the most intuitive when it came to her family. She just knew when something was wrong. She had mentioned it to Bella that morning that something was going on with her oldest brother. Bella had urged her to stay out of it although Edward had mentioned it a couple of times over the past week. She had asked Rosalie if everything was okay when she had spoken to her, but Rosalie denied that anything was wrong at all.

Edward, Garrett, and Jasper were playing pool and Bella walked over to Edward to speak quietly into his ear, "I'm going for a walk with Emmett." She said.

Edward looked into her face, "is everything alright Baby?" He said with a frown. He could see that Bella looked pre-occupied.

Bella shrugged, "sure, I won't be long." Bella reached up and kissed Edward's cheek.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was not going to be collared over the Valentine's Day weekend. She and Edward had spoken about it at length and they had both decided that they wanted to spend a relaxed weekend together.

In the weeks following their weekend in L.A., Bella and Edward had played every weekend, although they had decided to reschedule their playtime; with Bella being collared from a Friday evening until a Sunday morning. Edward wanted to give them both a chance to unwind and to share one day where they were just themselves.

Bella was still seeing Paul, and she could feel herself healing. Edward no longer saw Paul alone, unless he wanted to, but they had kept seeing him together. The latter had proved invaluable to both of them as Paul tended to de-clutter each situation and he called it as it was.

Both Bella and Edward were still spending time with Kate and Garrett, although their relationship was changing from that of teacher and pupil to a relationship that was one of friends and sisters. Bella loved Kate's calm demeanor and her sage advice.

Bella found that she was far more confident in herself. She discovered that she had opinions that others wanted to hear and she became bolder. Edward had begun asking her to plan some of their weekend activities, which thrilled Bella. Under Edward's prompting, Bella began to realize that even though she was a sub and always would be, her Master wanted her to vocalize her desires and wants.

There was a new addition to the playroom; a large glass 'fishbowl' that sat on the counter. There was a writing pad next to it and each week Edward and Bella got to pick two pieces of paper out of it. The pieces of paper were different activities that they wanted to try out, while keeping within the boundaries of each other's limits. Garrett had suggested it one day and Edward had asked Bella if she would like to try it. Edward was shocked when Bella had squealed and hugged him in excitement.

Each time Bella stepped into the playroom, she found herself being able to fulfill her role, as Edward's submissive with more ease. She no longer fought with herself when she was given an order or an instruction and she was enjoying their time together and her confidence was growing every week. Being a submissive made her happy and she took pleasure in pleasing Edward.

Bella was able to speak about their scenes without wanting to pass out from mortification. Using her safe words became easier.

Edward was delighted with the changes that he saw in Bella. As a result, their time in the playroom over the past three weekends had been relaxed and mind-blowing. Edward was mindful to reward Bella for her devotion and obedience

She had kept her punishment of not being able to be waxed up, and after two weeks of shaving and presenting herself to him each morning, Bella had decided to continue to shave for the time being.

When Edward questioned her motives, Bella had looked at him from under her lashes and told him that she found it one of the most erotic acts that she could do for him.

When Edward shaved her, as he tried to do as often as possible, Bella found that she was wet and aching for him before they got into the shower!

In addition to that, Bella had also kept up her eating journal and they were thrilled that Bella had put on an additional four pounds in three weeks. Bella had phoned Carlisle straight away to tell him the good news. Carlisle had insisted that Bella go to see her physician to have blood tests done.

Her results showed that she was completely healthy. She was no longer malnourished and anemic.

Bella was officially off her weight-gain diet, although she had decided to weigh herself once a month or more often if she was under stress, so that she could take responsibility for her weight and she would be able to manage it.

Just the previous week, Carlisle and Esme had come into town and they had gone out for dinner with Edward and Bella to celebrate.

Edward had been so tempted to propose to her that night. She had taken his breath away, with her shining mahogany locks flowing down her back, her dark chocolate eyes were brimming with happiness and her skin looked iridescent.

_Soon_, he told himself, _soon_. He had a plan, but that had been dashed by Charlie and Sue's engagement and wedding plans. He didn't want to rain on their parade.

Edward was formulating another plan. He just wanted to be married to Bella! He didn't want to wait any longer; he wanted to know that she was going to wear his ring for the rest of her life and that she would be by his side forever.

Edward smiled as he watched Bella walk over to the coat rack and shrug into her ski jacket. Her snug jeans and the tight sweater outlined her body to perfection. Edward heard someone clear his or her throats and he turned to see Jasper looking at him in amusement.

"Get a grip, E, you live with her! You don't have to ogle her every chance you get!" He drawled, and Garrett laughed.

Edward flipped them off as he turned back to the game at hand.

Bella had begun working out with Bernice and she was beginning to see a change in her body shape and muscle tone. Bella had become quite toned and trim, but under Bernice's guidance, she was seeing a suppleness that she had not noticed before.

Whereas before, Bella only saw her faults when she looked at herself in the mirror, she was now working on seeing her body for the beautiful form and shape that it was. She actually watched herself in the mirror when she exercised nowadays.

Bernice was great to work out with as she chose certain exercises specifically designed to give both Edward and Bella maximum pleasure in the playroom.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella pushed all other thoughts aside as she walked outside to meet Emmett. She had brought his jacket as well as his beanie.

"Put these on, you are going to get sick!" Bella fussed as she handed his clothes to him.

Emmett looked up at the lavish multi-story timber home and he caught a glimpse of Rosalie. She was standing at the window of their bedroom. Her hand was up as if she was about to wave. Her other hand absently rubbed gentle circles over her swollen belly. They stared at each other for a long moment before she lowered her hand and turned away.

Emmett bit back a curse. He could see the pain and sadness in the slump of Rosie's shoulders and it _was his fucking fault_!

For the past week, Rosalie had begged him to talk to her. She had felt him pulling away and she didn't understand why. And so, in true 'Emmett and Rosalie' style, she had begun to pursue him.

What she did not realize was that the more she pursued him, the more Emmett ran away.

He had made excuse after excuse not to be intimate with her for the past ten days.

_He was tired – he wasn't feeling well – he had work to do and couldn't come to bed yet - he had overseas phone calls to make – he had another meeting to go to…_

The list was endless.

Rosalie was not buying a word of it. She knew when Emmett stopped looking her in her eyes as he mumbled his pathetic excuses; she knew that he was lying. Rosalie had agonized over it for a few days before she had pulled herself together long enough to realize that she could not allow Emmett's mood to affect her or the baby. Bean needed her and she was going to be there for him or her.

Rosalie turned away from the window and the sight of her miserable husband walking away with Bella's arm pulled through his. She watched as he tilted his head towards Bella's. For a moment, Rosalie felt a stab of jealousy.

She wasn't jealous of Bella per se. She was jealous because Emmett had been her best friend and confident ever since they were she was eight years old. She had run to him every time someone had made her cry or made her angry.

They had shared laughs, kisses, and sweet love with each other. They had lived through great heartaches and triumphs, sorrow and joy and through it all Emmett had remained her best friend.

Until now.

Was he seeing someone else? Had he found what he was looking for in the arms of some other woman?

Rosalie sat down on the bed and wondered for the hundredth time what had happened to make Emmett pull away from all physical affection or intimacy. They had gone to see Rosalie's obstetrician two weeks before and everything had been fine.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_They had been happy and Emmett had commented on the size of the baby. Dr. Stevenson had smiled and had assured Emmett that with his and Rosalie's height, their baby was bound to be long. _

_Emmett was beaming when they left the office and he had suggested that they go out for an early dinner. Later that evening they had showered together and Emmett had gently worshiped every inch of Rosalie's body._

_He had turned her around in the shower and had taken her from behind. Rosalie found that she would most comfortable with that position. His deft fingers had parted her folds as he expertly flicked her clit with his thumb._

_Rosalie was so close, she could feel Emmett going deep, penetrating her hot, wet core, but she needed more._

"_Em, put a finger in my ass…," she grunted._

_Emmett pressed his thumb harder against her clit as he chuckled into her ear._

"_Fuck! You are insatiable Rosie! You want more Babes?" Emmett teased, knowing what kind of reaction he would get._

_Rosalie hissed and her hair whipped across Emmett's face as she pinned him with a furious glare._

"_Put your finger in my ass now! Fuck! If you don't, I will never let you touch me again, do you hear me?" Rosalie almost growled and Emmett felt himself grow even harder if that were possible._

"_Watch your smart-ass mouth, shrew! You want my finger? Let's see you take all of what I'm going to give you…" Emmett said as he grabbed a fistful of Rosalie's wet strands of hair._

_Emmett stopped moving and Rosalie growled again. She yelled as she felt a stinging smack on her ass._

_Emmett laughed as he pulled out and pulled Rosalie's hip backwards causing her ass to jut out. He lubed up his finger with her juices and then suddenly he was there, massaging, pressing inwards._

_They groaned in unison as Emmett's finger sank into her back passage._

"_Fuck me…"_

"_Yes Ma'am!" Emmett retorted as he lined himself up and eased his throbbing cock back inside her heat. Rosie pressed back against him._

"_More!" She demanded and Emmett eased a second finger into her back passage._

"_YES!" Rosalie screamed in ecstasy. This is what she wanted – and only Emmett could give this to her, time after time… So. Fucking. Good._

_The sensation of being filled was almost too much and Rosalie could feel herself hurtling towards her climax._

_Just then, Bean had kicked against her. Rosalie had squealed. She was too far-gone and within seconds, she was in the throes of a wonderful orgasm._

_Emmett followed shortly afterwards._

_He had moved backwards while he held onto her hips. After they were clean, again, Emmett had dried Rosalie's body and hair._

_As they lay in bed with Emmett's arm curled around her waist, Emmett had commented about Bean's unusual activity as he tried to sooth the moving bump with his fingers rubbing tiny circles over Rosie's stretched skin._

_Rosalie had laughed, "oh Babe, you have no idea! I think Bean had a finger in its eye and a cock in its ear, because it was jumping like crazy earlier!" _

_Emmett had sat up straight, almost tossing Rosalie on to her ass in his haste to straighten up._

"_Are you kidding me? You are kidding me right. Bean can't feel anything! You are joking! Are you joking?" Emmett's voice was panic-stricken and Rosalie just laughed harder for a moment before she took pity on him._

"_Relax Babe. You heard what Dr. Stevenson said. I was joking about the finger in its eye and a cock in its ear, but of course, the baby can feel something. We don't exactly take it easy, so Bean is going to go on a little roller coaster ride when we make love." _

_They had made small talk for a while and then Rosalie had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow._

_She had woken up during the night to use the bathroom and had noticed that Emmett was sitting slumped over several books in his study. When she had asked him what was wrong, he had waved her off to bed._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

That had been the last time that Emmett had touched her.

Rosalie finished packing her suitcase. She had already called for a cab. Just then, there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find a very concerned looking Edward staring down at her.

"Rosie, do you want to tell me why there is a cab outside, who says he has come to collect you?" He asked quietly.

Rose shrugged and she turned away to pick up her bag, but Edward beat her to it. He held the bag in one hand while he put his other on her shoulder, "talk to me, please, what the fuck is going on with you and Emmett?" He asked gently.

Rosalie did something she hadn't done in a long time; she put her head against Edward's chest and burst into tears. Edward's arms shot out to cradle her to his body.

"E-e-edward! He doesn't l-l-l-ove meeeee! I'm leaving Emmett." She sobbed.

Edward looked over her head to see Jasper and Alice staring at him in disbelief and horror.

_Fuck my life._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella listened to Emmett as he talked. He was gesturing wildly and more than once his voice has raised a few eyebrows of other people that were strolling down the pathway.

Bella was trying to make sense of what Emmett was saying and at the same time, she was trying not to laugh aloud.

She didn't know that much about pregnancies and babies, but she did know enough. Eventually Emmett ran out of steam.

He looked at Bella with his eyes filled with pain and misery.

"Honest to God, Bella, I am a perverted monster! I shouldn't be allowed near children – especially not my own! I can't believe that Rosalie can even bare to look at me, well she can't anymore, but she was and I just don't understand it! I am a sick, sick, fucker!" Emmett said as he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

Bella pulled at his other hand. "Look at me, Emmett!" Bella spoke sternly, just like her Master did when she needed to focus on something other than herself.

She was amazed when the ploy worked and his eyes snapped up to meet hers.

_This is awesome! _Bella thought to herself.

"Good; now let's talk about this calmly." She said as she walked over to a bench and sat down. Emmett joined her.

"What's there to discuss B? I just need to stay away from her for the rest of the pregnancy…" Emmett said miserably.

Bella snorted, "that is the last thing that you need to do, Emmett! First of all, what on earth made you look this stuff up on the _Internet_? You know that there are nut jobs out there that write the biggest load of shit just to scare susceptible people like yourself. Please tell me why do you think that you have given Bean brain damage?" Bella asked quietly.

Bella watched in incredulity as Emmett McCarthy Cullen blushed! She wished that she had a camera on her. He was fidgeting with his collar and eventually he sighed and turned to her.

"Well, I'm pretty well… um, _endowed_, you know… down there…" he pointed to his crotch and then it was Bella who was turning scarlet.

_OH. MY. BABY. BUDDHA. Lalalalalala I can't hear you… big girl panties Bella…_

Bella resisted the urge to cover her ears and run screaming back to the house.

She schooled her face into what she hoped was an impartial mask and she quickly interrupted him before he told her the story again of how he had 'nailed Rosalie front and back in the shower'.

Bella mentally shook herself out of the sudden imagery of her and Edward wet... naked... she bit back her whimper…

"Yes, I know what you told me. You and Rose _made love_ Emmett; you did _not_ violate her or the baby, Hon! Look, how big is the fetus now?" She asked.

Emmett stared at her as if she was crazy "I don't fucking know, it's about twelve or fourteen inches long I think Doc said about thirty six centimeters, but what does that have to do with it?" He asked impatiently.

Bella sighed, "because it seems to me that Bean has a really big 'swimming pool' to swim around in, Em. Even towards the end, they say that having sex is fine and it even helps to bring on delivery! I think if sex caused brain damage, we would know about it by now, don't you?" She asked mildly.

Emmett sighed again, "I guess so. I'm sorry for worrying you, Baby B, but I don't have anyone else to talk to; I mean I can't talk to any of those assholes back there," he motioned towards the house, "and Rosalie wants to fucking kill me right now, so I don't know what to do…"

Bella curled up against Emmett's side and she put her arm around his shoulders. To her surprise, he turned and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so scared, Bella! I've been having nightmares when I do sleep about hurting Bean or Rosalie…" Bella wrapped her arms around Emmett and she held him as tightly as she could.

She rocked and shushed him, feeling much like a mother would.

_A mother! _

Suddenly Bella sat up and she pushed Emmett away, "THAT'S IT!" She shouted.

Emmett got a fright and jumped away from her.

"What?" He asked.

"You need to go home, Emmett – to your mother and father! You need to talk to them! Look, they have raised three children and your mom has given birth to two of them. In addition to that, your parents are quite the perverted pair, so I'm sure that they did… things while your mom was pregnant and you could ask her…" Bella jumped up excitedly. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, but she knew that when the time came, Esme and Carlisle were the first people that she would turn to.

Emmett was shaking his head and he had a look of total distaste on his face. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Bella silenced him quickly.

"Quiet!" She hissed at him.

Emmett glared at her, "are you crazy? You want me to tell _my mother_ that I fucked my very pregnant wife from behind, while I stuck my fingers up her asshole?"

Bella waved her hands in front of Emmett's face, "_will you please stop saying that?_ I know what you did, and it's natural, but stop saying it!"

Emmett was pacing. He stopped and turned to face Bella, "Bella, thank you for listening to me, but there is no way I can go to my mom…"

Bella stared back at her friend, "Carlisle. You can and you should go to Carlisle. Em, he would be so hurt if he knew that you were upset and you didn't go to him. No secrets, remember? Come on… just talk to him…"

Emmett looked at her for a long moment before he nodded once. "Okay, I will call him and see if I can go and see him. I can go on my way home… come on, we'd better get back before Edward gets his freak on…" he sniggered.

Bella elbowed him in the midsection, "you really are an ass!" She retorted as they jostled their way back to the house.

Once they were almost to the house, Bella looked up, she saw someone in her peripheral vision with something that looked like a ….CAMERA!

"Fuck my life! Seriously!" She said and she was suddenly pissed off.

Bella looked across at the man who was semi-hiding in between two parked cars. She began to walk across to him.

He realized that she had spotted him and the next thing she knew he was speeding away.

SHIT! She thought quickly, she didn't care what the papers said about her but she didn't want them spreading stories about Emmett and upsetting Rosie.

"Come on, we have got to tell Edward and Rosalie about this – it's going to look bad in the papers! FUCK!" Bella said as she quickly walked on.

"Edward is going to be so pissed…" Emmett said.

They walked in and saw that Edward was waiting for them in the entrance hall. He looked mad.

Bella smiled hesitantly as she took off her jacket.

Edward looked from her to Emmett, "I won't ask if everything is okay, because obviously it isn't. Emmett, can I talk to you please?" It wasn't a request.

"Edward… you should know that the paparazzi are here snooping around. They were taking pictures of Emmett and me hugging." Bella said.

She was unprepared for his reaction; he swung around and glared at Emmett.

"Well it will be two for two, because they also have photographs of me hugging Rosalie!"

"What? Why the fuck were you hugging my wife?" Emmett roared.

Jasper and Garrett spilled into the hallway. They looked pissed off as well and Bella saw Alice and Kate standing behind them.

Edward took a step forward and pushed Emmett up against the wall.

"_WHY?_ Because you won't touch her! She thinks that you are banging someone else!" Edward snapped.

Emmett made to push past him to the staircase but Edward pushed him back against the wall.

"Oh no you don't! She was about to catch a fucking cab back home and I stopped her, so now you can just pick up your bag and you can fuck off until we calm her down. She is laying down now resting. Why don't you go home Emmett and do some serious thinking about what you are doing, because your wife thinks that you don't love her anymore!" Edward was growling as he kept Emmett against the wall.

Emmett let out a howl and the next thing Edward was sprawled on the floor. Bella screamed at Emmett and she pulled his arm as he made to follow through with a punch.

Jasper and Garrett flew forward and grabbed hold of Emmett. Edward sprang to his feet.

"Get. Out. Emmett. Take your fucking bag" Edward picked it up from the floor and threw it at his brother, "and FUCK. OFF. NOW!" He growled.

Emmett stopped struggling and he looked around at his family and friends with sad eyes.

"You're right, I need to go." Jasper and Garrett let him go and he walked quietly to the door. He turned to look at them.

"I'm really sorry that I fucking ruined your weekend. Please keep Rosie safe…" his eyes seemed to glisten with unshed tears, "this is for the best," he whispered and he opened the door.

There was silence as everyone stared at the door.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?_

Suddenly Bella sprang into action. She ran forward and pulled the door open, she ignored the shouts behind her as she ran around the house the driveway.

Emmett was sitting in his Jeep; it looked like he was banging the steering wheel. Bella ran up and banged on the window.

Emmett jumped and looked up startled. He quickly wound the window down, "Bella?"

Bella gripped the window frame, "Emmett, please go and see your father! You need to sort this out! I promise you this is not as bad as you think! Now go!"

Emmett looked at Bella for a moment before he nodded. "I'll phone them and tell them that I'm coming through. Will you please tell Rosie that I love her and that I'm so fucking sorry?"

Bella smiled "I will and then you can tell her yourself, okay?"

He nodded and put the jeep into gear.

Bella watched as he backed out of the driveway and with a wave; he was gone.

Bella sighed and shook her head as she walked back to the house.

The hallway was empty when she walked inside for which she was thankful. Bella took her jacket off and hung it up. Her boots followed and she began to walk through to the kitchen in her socks to help with dinner.

She almost screamed in fright as she walked around the corner and an arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist to pull her into the great room.

Bella turned quickly and came face to face with an irate looking Edward.

"Edward! You scared me!" She said breathlessly.

Edward was frowning "_you_ scared me! Why did you run after that asshole?"

Bella pulled out of his reach and put her hands on her hips. "Edward! He is your brother and he just made a mistake! He is going to fix it! It's just a mix up, that's all!"

Edward crossed his arms over his chest. "A mix up! That's rich! If he is sticking it to some slut, he is going be a dead man!"

Bella was not about to break Emmett's confidence, but she also knew that she was not going to keep any secrets from Edward.

"Look, Love, I know what's wrong with Emmett. He confided in me and it's up to him to tell you, but I don't want to keep secrets from you either. Can I just say that it is definitely not another woman? Emmett is so in love with Rosalie that it is not even funny. He thinks that he did something that has harmed or will harm the baby and he thinks that he needs to stay away from Rosalie." Bella said.

Edward knew that Bella was telling him the truth. "What did he do that was so bad?" He asked.

Bella shook her head, "ask him when you see him, but for now, I hope that he is headed to Cullen Crest to speak to Carlisle."

Edward let out a breath that he had been holding. "Okay then, Kate, and Alice are up with Rosalie now. She was a bit of a mess. Can I help you start dinner in the meantime?"

Bella nodded. "Sure, I think that everyone can do with some comfort food tonight, so how about some of my Mac 'n cheese and a large salad, followed by some chocolate cake?"

Bella laughed as Edward began nodding enthusiastically. Magically, Garrett and Jasper appeared from around the kitchen corner.

"Did someone say Mac 'n Cheese?" Garrett was rubbing his flat belly and licking his lips.

"Chocolate Cake? With fresh cream and blueberry topping?" Jasper asked.

Bella started to laugh as she led the way back into the large kitchen.

"It looks like I'm going to have to make a double batch of everything. Okay, let me see what we have and then you boys can go to the store…"

Two hours later, Bella tapped lightly on Rosalie's bedroom door. The rest of the gang were gathered in the dining room and Bella had volunteered to take Rosalie's dinner up to her while the vacuum cleaners that were Edward, Jasper and Garrett sniffed their plates of macaroni and cheese in faster than Bella could blink.

"Come in"

Bella pushed the door open as she balanced the tray on her hip.

Rosalie's face changed when she saw that it was Bella.

"I don't want your…" she began but Bella ignored her and she walked over and put the tray onto the bed next to her.

"I don't care what you want right now, but you are carrying Bean and he needs for his mommy to eat, so please sit up and try and eat something…" Bella said gently.

Rosalie huffed as she sat up. Bella opened the legs of the tray and placed it over Rosalie's lap.

Bella turned to leave.

"Bella wait!"

She turned to look at her friend.

"He isn't… I mean he still… is he…" Rosalie's voice tapered off.

Bella walked back to sit on an armchair that was next to the bed.

"Rose, this really isn't my place, because he really should tell you this himself, but Emmett is so crazy in love with you that he wouldn't look at another woman; let alone make a move on her. He has gone to see Carlisle and Esme because he thinks that he could hurt you and Bean…" Bella said. She wondered how much she could say without letting Emmett's secret out.

Rosalie frowned, "hurt me?" Her mind was racing, why would he think that he was going to hurt her or the baby?

Bella patted her hand, "Rose, believe me when I tell you that this is just a storm in a tea cup. Emmett should have come to you, but he was scared to and then it was just easier to run away than to talk to you… he will be back. Don't worry. Now please eat!"

Rosalie didn't understand what was going on, but she believed Bella when she said that it would be okay.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esme tried to keep herself busy while her husband and their oldest son were busy in Carlisle's office.

Thankfully, Esme and Carlisle had been watching a movie when Emmett had arrived. He was shouting for his father before he even opened the door.

Esme and Carlisle had jumped up, thinking that something had happened to Rosalie or one of the other children.

"DAD!" Emmett roared as they came face to face in the entrance hall.

"Emmett! What has happened? What is it?" Esme shouted.

Emmett stared at his mother. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought this through properly. He just hadn't expected to see his mother; it was bad enough that he had spent the last three hours rehearsing what he was going to say to his father!

"Emmett? Son, what is it?" Carlisle said.

"Um, Dad, I need to talk to you – in private, please. It's important." Emmett said as he avoided his mother's gaze.

Esme looked between him and Carlisle in confusion. Carlisle looked at her and gave her a slight nod.

"Why don't you two go into the office and I will make you something to eat Emmett, you must be starved!" She said.

Emmett didn't take his eyes off his father, "um not actually, I'm not. Dad, please, I really need to talk to you!"

"Go into the office, Son. I will be there now." Carlisle said and Emmett heaved a huge sigh of relief.

He nodded and walked down the hallway.

Esme stared after her son and then looked up at her husband in concern. "What the hell has he done now?" She said softly.

Carlisle shook his head, "look, whatever it is, he obviously needs to speak to me and not you, so why don't you go and get his room ready, he can't drive anywhere tonight and then perhaps run yourself a bubble bath and relax and I will be up soon…"

Esme nodded, "will you call me if he needs me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I will silly girl." Carlisle kissed her upturned lips gently.

Emmett was pacing backwards and forwards; he was sure that his father was going to call him all kinds of a pervert. He would be lucky if he were ever allowed into the house again.

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_ He shouldn't have come. He…

The door opened and Carlisle walked in. He walked over to the liquor cabinet in the corner and poured two glasses of bourbon. He walked over and held out a glass to Emmett who drank it down in one gulp.

Carlisle motioned to the bottle, "go ahead, you obviously need it."

Carlisle sat on the leather sofa and waited as Emmett poured himself half a glass of the dark alcohol before he joined his father.

Father and son stared at each silently.

Emmett sipped his drink slowly. He could feel it burning down his throat and warming his empty stomach.

"Emmett, what is going on?"

"Fuck, Dad, I really screwed up! I think that I hurt the baby. It may have brain damage. Bella says that it has a big swimming pool, but you know that I'm hung like a fucking ox so I don't know how big the swimming pool is and I had… well we had… she wanted me to… FUCK!"

Carlisle didn't say anything as he stared at his firstborn son. His inscrutable look didn't give anything away and he waited until Emmett had run out of words.

"Okay, now, let's start at the beginning: This is obviously about you and Rosalie and… your sex life?" Emmett nodded emphatically.

"Somehow you spoke to Bella because you think that you hurt Bean?"

Another emphatic nod.

"And Bella told you that she thinks that the baby has enough insulation to be safe, but you didn't believe her?"

Emmett was getting dizzy from nodding.

"Did Bella tell you to talk to me?"

Emmett smiled and took a long sip of his drink. _Fuck! He needed food!_

Carlisle sat back and studied his son's face.

"Hmm… there's obviously more to this. Now why don't you calmly tell me what happened and why you look as if you have murdered someone?" Carlisle said quietly.

Emmett cleared his throat and he began to tell his father what he had done.

Carlisle was glad that he was a doctor and that in his years of experience he had probably heard everything, because he really wanted to laugh at the way Emmett stuttered and squirmed as he told Carlisle what had happened and what Rosalie had told him afterwards.

When he was quiet, Carlisle walked over to the mini bar, pulled out a bottle of water, and handed it to Emmett.

Emmett was relieved and completely drained emotionally. His father had amazed him once again. Not once had Carlisle acted disgusted by his son's actions. He had listened and then he had quietly and calmly explained about having sex safely during pregnancy and about stimulating the rectum with fingers; mouth; penis and other 'stimulants'. Emmett was eternally grateful that Carlisle had used correct terminology instead of talking about his cock or Rosie's pussy or her ass. He had reminded Emmett about making sure that whatever was used was clean so as to avoid infections.

Carlisle assured Emmett that the baby was safe and that it hadn't suffered brain damage as a result of its parents having sex! He took time to sooth Emmett's fears, making sure that he understood that most fathers-to-be felt the same way.

Emmett was stunned. "Did you feel the same way?" He asked in disbelief. It was hard to imagine the calm, self-assured man sitting next to him to be frazzled by having a baby!

Carlisle laughed and patted Emmett's knee, "Em, your mom's doctor threatened to have a restraining order slapped on me! I was in my first year of university when you were born. I was so tired from studying all the time and your mom was trying to get her high school diploma. It was crazy. I was so scared that you would hate me as a dad! Your grandparents were wonderful.

They welcomed your mom into their home and they created our own apartment on the ground floor. My mother was so patient with Essie, she showed her how to hold you and clean you and feed you – God! You were hungry all the time!"

The two men laughed and Emmett felt the tension leave his body. Carlisle smiled as he looked at his son, "I dropped you once."

Emmett's eyes grew huge, "what?"

Carlisle smirked and nodded, "yep, I was putting you down on the bed to change you and I looked away for a moment and I put you right on the edge and you fell off the bed. I don't know who screamed the loudest! I almost ran right through our bedroom door to get you to the hospital. I was convinced that you were going to get a brain hemorrhage and die!"

Emmett was laughing so hard that he felt tears in his eyes.

"What happened?"

Carlisle was shaking his head, "my parents raced in, your mother wasn't home, she was studying for her finals at the library, thank heavens! Any way there I was, crying and holding you and you were crying and I was shaking… my mother had to wrestle me to get me to let you go – you had a small pump on your forehead and a carpet graze on your nose, but I was a mess. Every time I looked at you I could feel the water works begin all over again. Your mom came home and I fell apart! I remember, she sat down on the side of the bed and looked me in the eyes. She said, 'It's like riding a horse, Car, you have to just get up and keep practicing.' I was shocked when she told me that she had stuck one of those old fashioned diaper pins in you the week before!"

Emmett sat back and stared at his father in horror, "_she stabbed me?"_

Carlisle grinned and nodded, "yeah, we soon learned that babies are pretty resilient, and by the time Ali came along, we were pretty good at not injuring you kids! Although, I seem to remember spinning Edward on the front lawn and he slipped out of my hands…" they chuckled but then the atmosphere changed and Emmett stared into his father's eyes.

"Dad…" he chocked out.

Emmett felt the tears falling down his cheeks.

Carlisle reached up and wiped them away, "you are a wonderful man Emmett Cullen, and I am proud to call you my son. You have always treated Rosalie, your mother and sister with love and respect. You will be a great father, as long as you remember to show them that you love them. That is the secret; you have to just love them. Make time for them, tell them that they are special, believe in them and your children will become your greatest treasures." Carlisle felt his own throat tighten with emotion and Emmett put his arms around his father's neck.

"Thanks, Dad. I want to be like you…" Emmett muttered.

Two hours later, Carlisle and Emmett walked out of the office. Esme was waiting in the kitchen with a large plate of dinner for Emmett, which he gratefully accepted. He had the grace to look embarrassed over his earlier abruptness.

"I'm sorry Mom, I just needed Dad, but I didn't mean to snap at you." Emmett said as he scuffed his feet.

Esme patted his cheek, "there is no need to apologize, Darling. But I think that you should phone Rosalie and tell her that you are safe."

"I don't think that she is talking to me…," he said quietly.

Esme patted his shoulder, "you just apologize to her until she does talk to you. I'm sure whatever it is will pass. Now when you have eaten, I want you to go and get some sleep. You can drive back to Tahoe tomorrow after breakfast."

Emmett put his arms around his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you, my son." She whispered.

That night Emmett sat on his bed playing with his cell phone. He was looking through his contacts list repeatedly. He wanted nothing more than to hear Rosie's voice but he was afraid. He was worried that she didn't want to talk to him.

_Grow a pair, pussy! _ He told himself as he punched in her number.

"Emmett…"

Emmett felt his heart melt as he heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Babe, I'm so fucking so…" Rosalie interrupted him.

"I love you, Emmett Cullen, even if you are _insane_! You are sweet and loving and I think I know what this is about and Emmett; you would _never_ hurt Bean or me!" Emmett's heart constricted as he heard Rosalie's voice crack as she began to cry.

"Aaaaww Rosie, don't cry. Please don't cry…" he whispered.

"Never run away again… promise me..."

"I promise. Never let me leave again…"

"So, can we talk about it now? Please?" She said as she sniffed loudly and blew her nose.

"Yeah, are you in bed?" Emmett asked as he leaned back against the headboard.

"Hmmm… Bella just brought me a cup of chamomile tea. We are lucky to have her around; she has been amazing all day. She calmed Edward down when he wanted to come after you and kill you; she made dinner and even cleaned up and she spent the rest of the evening calming me down."

"Well she was smart enough to tell me to come to speak to Dad. Do you want me to begin?" He asked as he switched off his sidelight and he stared at the moon shining over the vineyards.

"Please." Rosalie switched off her bedside lamp and stared at the moon over the water.

Esme and Carlisle woke up the next morning to find a note tacked to their bedroom door. Emmett thanked them for allowing him to stay, but said that he had to go to his wife and he had left just before 5 a.m.

Rosalie was just waking up from a wonderful dream and stretched. She dreamt that Emmett was with her and he was pressed up against her back; he was naked. His hands were roaming under the old tee shirt of his that she was wearing. His fingers were stroking her belly as his other hand pinched her hardened nipples.

"Hmmm… fuck… Emmett…" Rosalie groaned as her eyes fluttered.

"Morning Babe… Happy Valentine's Day…" his lips grazed her ear.

Rosalie's eyes shot open and she tried to flop over as quickly as her stomach would allow.

"EMMETT!"

Edward, Bella, Kate, Garrett, Jasper, and Alice were grinning at each other at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think that's our queue to leave for the day…" Garrett said as they heard something bump on the floor above them.

"Fuck! Let's go!" Edward chimed in as he hurried Bella out the front door as she began laughing. He shuddered as he slammed the door shut but he was hiding a grin. He was thrilled that everything was back to normal again.

_Whatever 'normal' was in his family._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was seated across from Paul. She was glaring at him as she shook her head again.

_The little fucker!_ She thought spitefully.

Paul was waiting for Bella to answer him and she was refusing to speak.

Paul smiled at her and he picked up his mug of coffee. "You know, you are being a bit childish about this. I asked you a simple question and now you are refusing to talk to me. It was a simple question Bella, why don't you want to answer it?"

Bella scowled at him.

"I just don't see what relevance it has in my life, Paul. I am happy. Edward and I are doing great. Yes, I miss him, but we talk every day. I am busy with the first show coming up in a couple of weeks at Absolute, but I am not freaking out about it. I'm nervous about going to the Oscars on Sunday, but Edward is coming home tonight and we are flying out with Jasper and Alice in the morning. I speak to my dad at least once a week; most times, it is more like twice or even three times. My life is full. I am getting along with the rest of my family and we spent almost a week with Esme and Carlisle. I don't need anyone else in my life; so you asking me if I miss the person that gave birth to me is ridiculous!" Bella's harsh tone rang out in the quiet room. She got up and walked over to the sliding doors. For once, the indoor garden failed to sooth her frayed nerves.

She really didn't want to do this now! She wanted to look forward to seeing Edward and to enjoy herself over the coming weekend.

Paul waited. He had been pressing this issue for a few sessions now, but Bella blocked him every time. He knew that it was important for her to talk about her mother and by avoiding the issue; she was only going back to her old habit of avoidance.

Finally, Bella turned around and faced him. He could see that she was fighting to keep tears at bay. The sudden vulnerability on her face was a telling sign. Paul hadn't seen that look in Bella's eyes in a long time and he knew that his probing was hurting her, but in order to heal properly, he had to scrap all of the 'festering infection' out of the wound.

"Yes, I think about her now and again. I can't believe that she let me go so easily. I mean, I know that I told her not to contact me again, but if it were me…" Bella swallowed painfully and continued, "if it were me, I would never let my child go. I would fight for her…"

Bella glared at Paul one more time before she stalked over to his desk and pulled a tissue from the box. She wiped her face angrily and blew her nose.

"Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted to see? That I'm still a fucking wuss because my fucking bitch of a birth mother never loved me, never wanted me? Is this what you wanted?" Bella shouted.

Paul walked around his desk and he picked up the tissue box. He leaned against the front of his desk. He held out the box and Bella snatched it from him as she mumbled under her breath.

Paul hid his grin. He could not believe how well Bella was doing. She had flourished in the last two months into a vibrant, strong individual, who wasn't afraid of her own shadow anymore. She knew who she was and she wasn't afraid to reach out for happiness.

Her confidence in her own abilities, looks, and personality was nothing less than astounding. He had watched as Bella blossomed and as a couple, she and Edward were stronger than ever.

Paul had been told about Bella's 'punishment' back in January in the couple's next session. He had listened as Edward had explained the motivation behind his actions.

Edward had removed the padlock from Bella's studio door and he had apologized to her for having it locked in the first place. Bella was angry at first that he had done that, showing that he didn't trust her. It was one more bump in their road together.

Paul was pleased at how one of his favorite couples was communicating with each other. He had watched the love and respect grow between the two of them. It was hard to believe that this couple had only been together for under a year. There were few angry words or misunderstandings between them nowadays. Oh! They bickered like most couples, but it didn't escalate further than a 'heated debate' as Bella and Edward called them.

Bella no longer had to search her brain to try to find high and low points in her days. She had so many more highs than lows and she had been delighted when Paul had pointed that out the week before when Bella had no low points to speak of, other than smudging her nail polish!

Paul looked down at the dark haired woman in front of him. Gone was the timidity and air of frailty that seemed to surround her before. She was beautiful and strong and she celebrated her beauty rather than hid it anymore. Bella glowed with health and vitality.

"Bella, I am not trying to break you down at all. You have come so far Bella; will you at least consider my question?" He asked quietly.

Bella sighed and blew her nose again before she looked up at Paul.

"I honestly don't want Renee in my life, Paul. I'm not avoiding anything. She fucked up my life long enough and now that I am happy, I do not want to give her the chance to fuck it up again! You don't know Renee. She wreaks havoc like a fucking tornado and destroys everything in her path. She has a way of breaking things. Destroying things. She can take a perfectly innocent comment or event and twist it into something dirty and horrible. She can take every ounce of happiness and suck the fucking life out of it. I will not let her do that to my family or me. She almost destroyed both my father and I and I won't let her get her claws into anyone that I love ever again." Bella spoke with a calm determination.

She sat back and stared at Paul, her tears were gone, and her voice was strong. "That is all I have to say about Renee Dwyer. _Now, can we please drop this once and for all_?" She asked.

Paul pushed himself off the desk with a smile.

"We can. As long as you are realistic about your vulnerability in this area and you can recognize any warning signs that you get from distancing yourself from a situation instead of facing it, I am happy." Paul said.

Bella nodded and relaxed. She picked up her bottle of water and drank from it. She wanted this session to be over with so that she could go home and prepare for Edward!

Paul could see that Bella was eager to leave as she fidgeted with her bracelet and looked up at the clock on the wall.

After a moment, Bella huffed impatiently and looked across at Paul. Her eyes narrowed as she took in his smirk. "Is there anything else?" She asked pointedly.

"I should be asking you that, Bella. Is there anything else from your side? You have a lot going on right now, with your art exhibits coming up, the Oscars, the weddings… that's a lot of big stuff. Are you taking time for you? Are you getting 'Bella time' as we discussed? Remember, that doesn't include working out or painting or doing what you normally do; this is about doing something different for yourself, no matter what it is…"

Bella nodded, "I am. This week I've rediscovered the public library and I love it! I used to spend so much time in the library as a kid, but I'd forgotten the smell of all those books and the hushed echoes of the isles – it's wonderful. I've spent a couple of hours there this week and when I leave here, I have breakfast with Anderson and then I am treating myself to a day at the spare with the girls and Edgar." She said as her eyes sparkled.

"That's right, this is the last day of Anderson's duty. How are you feeling about that?" Paul asked.

This was another change for Edward and Bella. At the end of January, Bella had put her foot down and had insisted that she be allowed to use her own car. Edward had refused at first, until Anderson had suggested a compromise. He suggested that for the first two weeks, he would drive Bella around in the Chief.

If after that time, there were no incidents with paparazzi or anyone else during that time, Bella would drive her truck as long as Anderson would with her. This would be for two weeks. If after this time, there were still no incidents, Anderson suggested that he be released from the detail of covering Bella.

There had been no incidents at all. No one looked at Bella differently anymore. Even the paparazzi had left them alone once more. And so this was to be Anderson's last official day as her personal bodyguard. He was accompanying them this weekend and he would continue to guard Bella or both Bella and Edward as was needed, but from Monday, Bella would be on her own, as such.

"I'm going to miss Andy. He has become a friend and I feel safe with him around, but I think that it will be good for me to do things alone again. I love driving and I've missed it. Now that my truck is running like a perfectly, it's so much fun!" Bella said with a smile.

"Well, I think that we are done for this week, Bella. Enjoy yourself this weekend and don't worry about anything. I want you to just have some fun!" Paul smiled and Bella nodded and grinned.

"You too Dr. Banner-Jones. Give yourself the weekend off and kick back!" Bella quipped as she walked out of his office.

She waved goodbye to his receptionist and walked out into the warm morning sunshine. She could feel the change in the air. The weather was mild and Bella could smell spring in the air.

She smiled at Anderson, who was reading the newspaper as he leaned against her truck waiting for her.

"You ready?" She asked. Anderson nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be…" he said cryptically and he smiled as he got into the passenger seat of the Chief.

Bella laughed and reached out to pat his hand, "oh stop looking like I am going to kill your cat! You said that I was an excellent driver! This is going to be fun…"

Anderson hid his smile as he said quietly, but loud enough for Bella to hear, "just like going to the dentist…"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward made his way upstairs. The house was quiet but Edward could feel Bella's presence around him.

He dropped his bag onto the bedroom floor and walked straight into the bathroom to turn the shower on. As he stood under the deluge of soothing spray, Edward thought about the night ahead.

He and Bella had to cut their time short this weekend as they were flying out early the next morning.

It was the Academy Awards weekend and he had received over thirty invitations to various parties; cocktail functions; charity dinners and of course, there were the after party invitations.

Edward had decided to attend a charity dinner for a children's hospital in desperate need of repair the following evening with Jasper and Alice.

For the after parties, there were only two that they were going to attend, the first one was the Vanity Fair party, and then they would follow that up by making an appearance at the E! Party.

Edward dried himself quickly and he ran his hands through his hair. It was shorter and he wondered what Bella would think of it. Of course, it was still wild, the bronze hair sprung up this way and that, but the sides were somewhat shorter, in keeping with the script.

Edward opened his closet and pulled out his 501's that he preferred to wear when they were playing. They were comfortable and had room to 'grow' in them, so that he didn't feel as if his cock was being strangled!

He turned away from the closet without looking at himself in the mirror and hurried upstairs.

Edward stood in the doorway of the playroom for a moment. Bella was kneeling in her position, presenting herself to him.

Her hair was loose down her back and Edward saw that it too was shorter. Bella had consulted him earlier in the week. She had been deliberating having her hair cut for a long time, with summer coming soon, Bella reasoned that it would be much easier if her hair was cut and perhaps layered.

Bella's locks fell down the middle of her back. Edward could see that it was mussed and sexy looking, with bangs that rested on her cheekbones.

"Isabella…" Edward uttered her name like a sigh.

He would never get used to the feeling of completeness that he felt when he saw Bella for the first time after a separation, no matter how brief.

Edward heard her hum with contentment and he knew that she felt the same way. He smiled as he walked towards Bella slowly. He was dying to hold her; possess her; claim her again. It had been too long!

"May I collar you, Little Girl? Will you submit to me for the next few hours?" He asked huskily.

Bella sighed, "Sir, I would love to submit to you. All for your pleasure only." She whispered.

"Head up, Love. I want to see your eyes."

Bella lifted her head and looked directly into Edward's bright green stare. Her breath caught as Bella saw Edward for the first time in two weeks.

She vaguely heard her soft moan of pleasure as her eyes swept up from the tip of Edward's feet to his mischievously twinkling eyes to the sexy mess of hair.

Bella licked her lip. _Hmmm… Master…._

"Hold up your hair, Isabella…" Bella blinked and she quickly pulled her hair out of the way as Edward secured the clasp of the heavy heart collar.

"You look beautiful Little Girl." Edward said as his eyes darkened.

Bella swallowed. She could feel herself wet and swollen for him. Her nipples hardened to aching peeks as her breathing hitched.

"Do you remember what we are doing tonight, Isabella? You may answer." His voice was deep and husky with desire.

"Yes, Master. Tonight is about all about tactile materials and sensations." Bella whispered.

Edward's eyes turned almost black.

"Good girl. The touch and feeling of things as they brush against your skin, or as something is rubbed against you… so I am going to blindfold you. What color are you Isabella?"

"Green, Master…"

Edward reached into his back pocket and pulled out a leather blindfold.

He smiled at her as he brushed the mask over her hardened nipple.

Bella gasped and he grinned at her.

"That is exactly the response that I want from you tonight, little girl. I want you to be vocal and I want you to describe what you are feeling, you will guess what I am using and tell me how your body is responding to it, understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Edward turned Bella around and he attached the blindfold to her. When he was sure that it was secure, he let her to the leather table in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to lift you onto the table now." He said as his hands grasped her waist and he lifted Bella and positioned her to lie on her back.

"I am not going to tie you down, Isabella, unless you wiggle around too much and I think that you are going to fall… so you need to lie as still as you can. Can you feel the sides of the table?" He asked.

Bella moved her hands and feet so that she could feel where the edges were.

"Yes, Master."

"Are you still green?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good. We are going to have some fun tonight, Baby. I have missed having my little sub in my arms. Now, tell me, have you been a good girl?" Edward asked as he walked around and gathered all the things that he would need and he placed them on the metal trolley table.

Bella was straining to hear where he was in the room, but his footsteps were too soft.

"I have been good, Master." She said.

Edward pulled up a stool and sat down to one side of Bella's head.

He reached over and combed her hair through his fingers.

"I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too, Master."

Edward picked up a cotton ball that he had taken from the first aid kit and he touched the end of Bella's nose with it.

Bella was startled and began to giggle and she turned her head to one side.

"How does that feel?"

"Ticklish… it's soft but it's not warm or cold… sort of like material, but not, if you know what I mean..."

Edward hummed his approval.

"Okay… what about this?" He picked up a Wattenberg wheel and pressed it gently to the top of Bella's hand.

She jumped, "Ow! Wait… do that again Master. It's not a needle… hmm... Again…" Bella's voice changed and Edward smirked.

He had discovered that Bella loved this little toy a couple of weeks ago.

"More… Master… could you…" Bella panted softly.

Edward knew where she wanted it. He had used it over her nipples and over her panty line and she had loved it.

"Don't be greedy, Isabella. We can save that for later…"

Bella nodded enthusiastically making Edward chuckle. He leaned forward and brushed her lips with his.

"Hmmm… again, please Master… I'm not sure…" Bella teased him and Edward deepened the kiss but didn't touch her anywhere else.

He pulled back and Bella whimpered.

"Patience, little Girl."

"Yes, master, I'm sorry. It's been too long…" she said breathlessly.

Edward looked at his assortment of 'toys'. He picked up the body exfoliating salts and poured some onto his hands.

Bella turned her face towards the sound with a frown on her face.

"Tell me about this…" Edward said as his hands closed over her breasts.

Bella gasped before she shivered in delight as his warm hands massaged the rough, hard little shards of sea salts, dried herbs and ground peach pips over her nipples and all over her breasts.

"Fuck, Master… Oooh – this is so… oh! Master please… harder… it's amazing…"

Edward was very careful not to put too much pressure on the tender skin of her breasts. He didn't want to hurt her or make her skin sting.

Bella was beginning to move on the table and Edward pulled his hands off her breasts making her groan out her displeasure.

Edward put a straining hand on her hip.

"You are moving too much, Little Girl. Now hush and settle down. I haven't even played with this pretty little pussy yet, Baby. You want me to play with your pussy don't you?" He teased Bella, as he trailed his fingers down her thigh to her knee, where he tickled the soft spot on the inside of her leg.

Bella giggled again.

"Yes, Master, I_ really_ want you to play with your pussy." Bella exclaimed loudly.

Edward laughed.

"Are you going to lie still for me?"

"Like a mouse, Master."

"Hmm… we'll see Little Mouse."

Edward picked up the frozen dildo and gently parted Bella's thighs.

"Open for me, Isabella."

He brushed the tip through her folds. Bella arched her back off the table and shouted out.

"Fuck! Master!"

"Again…"

This time he made sure to press it further inside her tantalizing her entrance that was leaking her juices onto the table.

Bella braced herself against the table as she felt the ice-cold hardness just inside her heat.

"Fuck me!"

Suddenly Edward pushed the dildo in as far as it could go as he gripped her hip to hold her.

Bella screamed as she felt her stomach begin to tighten.

"Master, may I cum?" Her high-pitched voice begged.

"Hold it, Baby…" Edward pressed the coldness inside her, letting her body warm it. He held it there not moving until Bella was able to move back from the brink of cumming.

"Color, Love?"

Bella took a few moments to breath deeply and get herself under control.

"Hmm… green Master."

Edward smiled in delight.

"Very good, Little Girl. Shall we continue?"

Bella nodded.

"Please..."

Edward left the dildo inside her and a moment later Bella felt something wet and warm against her back passage.

"Ooh, I hope that is what I think it is, Master… lube?"

"Now, that wasn't difficult to guess. But what about this?" Edward said teasingly.

Bella felt something tickling her there. It was hard but not brittle.

She felt Edward pressing it again her puckered hole until it gave way and the object slipped inside her. Bella moaned.

"So good… it's not a plug… hmmm… oh that's good."

Edward smirked as he moved the jelly plug inside her. He pulled it out and then pressed it in again slowly.

"It feels like… a synthetic noodle…" Bella said and they burst out laughing together.

"A noodle?" Edward chuckled.

Bella nodded, "like a big pasta noodle that's el dente." She said.

Edward smiled, "we aren't using food tonight, but I like your description, Isabella. It's very creative."

"Can I have a reward please Master?"

"What kind of reward, Little Girl?"

Bella's voice was overly innocent. She licked her lips, "you haven't played with my mouth Master. I know your lips, but I would like something else…"

Edward's cock strained again his fly.

He stood up and moved to stand beside her. Bella could feel him and turned her head eagerly. She licked her lips to get them ready.

"What would you like to play with, Isabella?" Edward said as he unbuttoned his fly and let his jeans drop to his ankles.

He stroked himself from the base to the head. He gathered his pre-cum on his two fingers.

"I would like to suck something Master…"

Edward groaned and this time he gently traced her lips with his wet fingertips.

Bella's little pink tongue darted out so that she could taste his goodness. She licked at the moisture eagerly before she moved her head so that she could suck his fingers into her mouth.

Edward's head rolled back as he felt how hard his Bella suckled on his two digits.

"Stop!" He said suddenly.

Bella obeyed immediately.

Edward took his fingers out of her mouth and leaned forward. He ran the tip of his throbbing cock over her slightly parted lips.

Bella hummed with eagerness as she opened her mouth and drew him into her mouth. Edward gripped the sides of her head as he bucked his hips against her face.

"I have to fuck your pretty mouth, Isabella! Fuuuuck that is so good… it's been too long, Baby… fuck me… so hot, use your tongue… aagh just like that!"

Bella concentrated on relaxing her throat so that when next Edward bucked his cock, Bella took him deep into her throat and hummed around him thickness.

It was too much and Edward reached down with one hand he pulled and then slammed the warm dildo into Bella's pussy.

"Cum for me!"

Bella screamed and then she was cumming and so was he. Bella swallowed the strings of cum as quickly as she could, Edward felt her begin to choke and he pulled his cock back to remove it, but Bella's hand shot up and this time it was she who held his hip to keep him from moving.

Finally Edward opened his eyes. He reached down and pulled the blindfold off. Bella blinked a few times before she smiled up into his light green eyes.

"Thank you Master." She said.

Edward winked at her before he looked down and began to laugh, "shit, you are a mess, Baby."

There was exfoliating salt all over the place. Edward moved down and removed the dildo and the jelly plug. He held it up for Bella to see.

"Oh is that what it was? The noodle…" she said.

Edward smiled as he began to pick everything up.

"Come on, we need to get clean again…" he said.

After their shower, Bella cleaned up the playroom while Edward went downstairs. When everything was neat and clean again, Bella turned off the light and closed the door.

Edward had given her instructions to get dressed in what he left on the bed for her and Bella smiled when she saw the navy blue baby doll laying on the bed.

She giggled when she saw that there were no panties. _My little pervert_… she thought fondly.

Edward had thankfully also left a short matching robe for her to slip on over her 'nightie'.

Dinner was ready to be served and Bella walked to the music room where she could hear Edward playing the piano. By now, she had become familiar with the tunes that Edward had written for the animated movie and she smiled as she heard him playing the love theme.

Bella had learned that Edward was incredibly hard on himself when it came to his music. He expected perfection from himself and was dissatisfied with anything less. She padded quietly across the gleaming wooden floor until she was standing next to the piano bench before she dropped to her knees to wait for Edward to acknowledge her.

Edward finished playing the piece before he ran his fingers across Bella's soft hair.

"Speak Isabella"

"Dinner is ready Master, I wanted to know where you would like to eat tonight?"

"Let's eat at your table tonight, Love. We have some catching up to do."

Bella nodded and leaned down to kiss Edward's bare foot. She had missed him so much!

Bella got up and quickly set the kitchen table. Edward walked in just as she was setting the steaming hot plates of Lasagna on the table. Bella giggled as his stomach rumbled appreciatively.

Bella fetched the accompanying Italian salad and crusty fresh baked onion and cheese bread and for the next several minutes, they didn't speak much as Edward made the most ridiculous noises as he wolfed the food down.

Bella was smiling as she watched him eat.

"Master, don't they feed you up there?" She asked teasingly as Edward used a piece of bread to mop up his plate.

Edward smiled and shook his head, "it must be the fresh air or something. Although the shoot has been quite physically challenging as well. Is there some more?" Edward asked sheepishly and Bella jumped up to add some more food to his plate.

"This is so good! You made this, Little Girl; I remember the taste from Italy." Edward said.

Bella nodded, "I've been doing quite a bit of cooking actually. Rosalie is getting quite uncomfortable and she mentioned that she wasn't enjoying eating meat, so I went over and made a couple of dishes up for her. I really enjoyed it, so I've been cooking at dinner time."

Edward nodded, "well this is really good, Love. How was your session with Paul today?" He asked and was surprised to see a scowl forming on her face. Bella was usually happy after her sessions with Paul, so he put his fork down and reached for his beer.

"Isabella? Did something happen to upset you?" He asked.

Bella sighed and nodded, "Paul pressed me about Renee again."

She knew that she didn't _have_ to tell Edward about her time with Paul. They had agreed during their first couple's session that it was only by their own choices that they would confide in one another regarding their individual sessions.

Edward leaned over and put his hand over Bella's. "Do you want me to take your collar off? Should we just chill?"

Bella thought about it for a moment, before she shook her head, "no, I want to talk about this but I want to keep my collar on. You know that it helps me, Master." Bella said quietly.

Edward nodded slowly, "okay, but I reserve the right to take it off, okay?"

"Thank you, Sir."

Edward sat back and thought for a moment. He knew that Bella needed to find a release to the frustration of her pent up emotions. He reached a decision and spoke up, "okay, when we are finished eating, you will tidy up the kitchen, and then you will come to the study, is that clear Isabella?"

Bella felt her body tingle at his husky instruction. This is what she needed from him! This is what she wanted and she was amazed once again at how well her Master knew her.

She nodded and she knew that she was blushing and she ducked her head down and finished eating.

Edward watched Bella closely. He saw as soon as he issued his instructions to her that she seemed to relax, but at the same time, he heard how her breathing escalated and he saw the flush of her chest, neck, and cheeks as the implication of his words sank in.

He wondered if she was remembering the scenes that they had played out in that room.

He smiled as he ate the last of his dinner. When he was finished, he got up without saying anything and fetched two bottles of water out of the fridge. He walked to the doorway and turned to face her.

"Are you finished Isabella?"

Bella had put her fork down and was about to get up when Edward's voice stopped her.

She slipped to her knees and nodded, making sure to keep her head bowed.

"Very good, Little Girl, you have _twelve minutes_ to be outside the study door." He said and he walked out.

Bella bit her lip and smiled to herself. She loved it when he set her a series of challenges!

She jumped up and giggled when she saw how much Edward had eaten. "Hmm, I wonder if Master would be able to even lift his hand tonight!"

Bella checked the clock on the wall, and Bella bit her lip, _shit, three minutes gone! Move your ass Bella!_

Bella sped up and she quickly cleaned up the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on for later.

She ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop outside the doorway. She threw off her robe and she dropped to her knees put her hands behind her back. Bella took a deep breath and lowered her eyes to the floor.

She was late by a minute.

Edward had walked into his study and put the two bottles of water on his desk. He decided to use the little desk in the corner again as inspiration hit.

He turned off the overhead lights and turned the two small desk tiffany lamps on. He pulled his shirt over his head and unsnapped the top button of his jeans.

He looked at his watch and grinned, Bella was cutting it fine, and she had less than a minute to go. Edward smiled when he heard her footsteps as she ran down the hallway and slid on the shining floors.

She grabbed hold of her robe and fought to get the tie undone and she dropped to her knees. She was panting softly and her hair was wild around her pink cheeks. She took a deep breath and Edward loved the way she closed her eyes for a moment as if to center herself before she straightened her spine into her kneeling position.

Bella was a minute late. _Hmmm_… Edward hummed in glee.

Beautiful. She looked so beautiful. Her breasts were rising and falling quickly as she gained control of her breathing. Her shining, shorter mahogany locks fell around her shoulders and her bangs gave her a sultry look. Edward straightened in his chair as he took in the pretty curve of her cheek and the sexy, taunting way that she was biting her bottom lip.

He cleared his throat.

"Isabella…"

Bella could feel herself leaking at the sound of his voice.

"Come to me, Girl. I believe that you have been a little naughty today. Crawl to your headmaster's desk, Missy." He said.

Bella didn't even try to hide her grin as she crawled around the desk and stopped just short of Edward's chair. She stayed on her hands and knees.

Edward put his hand out and he fingered her bangs. "You are late, naughty girl. By a minute! You look very sexy today Miss Swan. Are you enjoying teasing your headmaster?"

Bella giggled and Edward growled in disapproval. "You think its funny to make me hard and frustrated, young lady?"

Bella took a chance and looked up at Edward through her lashes. "I am wet and frustrated Headmaster, so I understand your dilemma." She said.

Edward raised his eyebrows at her sassy comment.

"Now you think it's cute to sass me? Stand up, Miss Swan; I want to see how sassy you are when you aren't hidden behind that very naughty outfit. Take it off."

Bella opened her eyes wide and made her mouth into a perfect O. "Headmaster! I couldn't!"

Edward wanted to laugh aloud! _ She was a terrible actor_!

He schooled his face into a deep scowl, "don't toy with me, girl! Do it now."

Bella pouted in the most exaggerated way and she stood wringing her hands. Edward clicked his tongue in disapproval at her delaying tactics.

"Times up, Miss Swan, come here."

Bella took a small step closer as Edward reached for the bottom hem of the baby doll. In one swift move, it was lying on the floor with the satin ribbon torn from one side.

Bella shocked reaction was genuine "hey! I liked that!" She said indignantly.

Edward shrugged, "you need to be faster," he said as he watched her nipples harden. Bella blushed at his heated gaze and she instinctively covered her breasts.

Edward hissed, "don't cover up your pretties, Miss Swan. You are always trying to show them to all the boys in your grade, so don't get shy now. Put your hands down, now!"

Bella dropped her hands

Edward leaned forward and licked first one nipple and then he switched to the other. Bella moaned with abandon at the contact.

Edward blew across her wet nipples and Bella tried to push her chest forward, but Edward put a restraining hand against the middle of her sternum to hold her steady.

"You kept me waiting for a minute, so now you can wait…," he said as he traced around her puckered areola with a teasing finger.

_Fuck! I can smell her arousal! I have to touch her, taste her…_

Edward looked down to her exposed, shaved pussy. He lifted a hand and touched her knee.

"Do you let the boys see your little pussy, Miss Swan?"

Bella gasped, "no Headmaster! No one has ever seen my… my… well _down there_ before now!"

Edward looked up at Bella's face. He could see the excitement positively bursting out of her.

"Look at me girl." Bella looked into his bright green orbs.

"Say '_Headmaster, please touch my pussy'_. Say it. _Out Loud_."

"Headmaster… please touch… my… pussy." The last word was said so softly that Edward had to strain to hear her.

He trailed an index finger up her leg. When he was near the apex of her thighs, Bella moaned and she opened her legs slightly.

She was panting, aching to have him touch her where it hurt.

_Please… please… please…_

"So needy, my sweet girl, hmmm… what a pretty pussy. I want to kiss this little pussy… do you want me to kiss your pussy, naughty girl?" Edward's voice was intoxicating. Bella could feel her clit swell from just the anticipation of his touch, his tongue, and his lips…

_Fuck me!_

When Edward's fingertip touched her slit, Bella jumped. Edward shushed her as he gently ran his finger ever so gently over her slit. Her juices flowed and coated his finger. Edward pressed it in deeper and exposed her pink clit to his view.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her lower ones. Edward tasted her juices and couldn't help himself from sucking greedily to swallow the flowing nectar from her body. He forced himself not to submerge his tongue inside her, and instead he peppered her clit with kisses using enough pressure to make her ache even more, but not enough to bring relief.

Not yet.

He moved back to teasing her entrance with his fingers.

He looked up at her face. Bella's face was flushed. Her eyes were fixed on his hand. Her one hand had come up and was idly twisting a nipple. Her lips were parted and her jaw was slack. She was so ripe, so ready.

"Look at me, Isabella…" Edward whispered. Bella's eyes met his.

"What do you need me to do, hmm? Do you need me to take the ache away, Baby? Tell me what you need…" he said as he continued to stroke her from her clit to her entrance.

"Bend me over and fuck me hard, Head-Master… pinch my clit and make me cum," she said in a slightly demanding and petulant tone.

Edward frowned at her tone. "Go over to your desk in the corner and put your hands on the top of it. Spread your legs." He curled his finger, pressed it inside her before he removed it completely, and brought his hand around to smack her ass twice.

"What your tone of voice, Isabella…" he said.

Bella bit her lip and nodded.

Bella was impatient as she stood in front of the little desk. Her legs were spread wide, her ass pushed out and up. She was ready – so ready!

She heard the buttons pop on Edward's jeans. His hand slid up her smooth back until it reached her shoulder. He pulled her backwards against his straining erection. His other hand guided his cock to her entrance.

Edward grabbed her hip.

"Fuck yourself back onto my cock, Little Girl. Take what you need from my cock!" Edward ordered.

Bella bit her lip and she gripped the front of the desk tightly and thrust her pussy down onto his throbbing dick. Edward jerked and his hands tightened on her skin.

Bella had never felt so desperate for a climax. She pushed herself back onto Edward in a wild, bucking manner. All of the frustration of the day seemed to be spiraling out in those moments.

Bella was shocked to feel tears on her cheeks as Edward's cock slammed into her over and over.

"So close… please finish it Master…" Bella voice was wrenched from her. She couldn't keep up the momentum and she stumbled slightly.

Edward pulled her against him. His hand was flat against her stomach as he held her securely. He pressed his lips against her ear.

"I've got you Isabella. Hold on…" he said as she whimpered.

Then he was filling her. She was so full, so ripe. Edward reached down and he pinched her clit.

"Let it all go, Baby! Cum for me…" he urged her, his voice rising as he held on tightly to his dwindling control.

"YES! Master!" Bella screamed and her muscles tightened around his cock. Edward felt his cock shoot his seed deep inside her.

They stood that was for a while. Edward was holding Bella up as her legs felt weak and wooden.

Eventually Edward pulled out of her and Bella moaned at the loss. Edward nuzzled below her ear before he turned her around and picked her up. Bella dropped her forehead to his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Edward ignored the wetness that spread over his abdomen. He kissed her shoulder and pulled her bottom tighter against him.

"Sweet Girl. I love you..." he whispered as he walked upstairs with her and into the bathroom.

He cleaned them both up, removed her collar, and gently laid Bella in bed.

Edward quickly went downstairs and picked up their clothing in his study. He brought the water bottles with him as he secured the house and turned out the lights and then he headed upstairs.

Edward climbed into bed and immediately pulled Bella into his arms and she put her head on his chest.

"Thank you Edward. I needed that." She said as she kissed his chest.

Edward kissed the top of her head, "I know you did Baby. Do you want to talk about it?"

Bella told Edward what had happened in therapy as well as her feelings for Renee and the fear that she had that Renee would try to come back into her life and that she would try to destroy what Bella and Edward had together.

Edward said little; rather letting her talk until her words slowed and her breathing evened out. He was aware more than anyone else was that although Bella had made great strides in building up her self-esteem and confidence, an encounter with someone like Renee could send her plummeting back to square one again!

Edward vowed that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Renee Dwyer never hurt his Bella again.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up with giant butterflies in her stomach. Edward coaxed her into a shower with him, where he spent an inordinate amount of time washing her hair and shaving her, and after he carried her out of the shower, he laid her gently across their bed, taking extra care to make sure that she passed _'the tongue-tip test'! _This was a game that Edward had thought up when Bella told him that she enjoyed shaving for him, sometimes, instead of inspecting Bella's smooth mound, legs, and underarms with his fingers – he made up the 'tongue-tip test.

If he felt a hair on the tip of his tongue, Bella would have to perform one act of 'service for him." Over the past few weeks, he had been entertained with Bella's rendition of a veil dance; he had gotten his feet rubbed, his back scratched, his head massaged.

If there were no stray hairs then Edward would serve Bella. She had been treated to massages (full body), hair washed and shampooed; Edward had even given her a pedicure!

Sometimes like the morning that they were flying out to Los Angeles, the game was forgotten as Edward used his tongue to its fullest potential. Bella lay panting as Edward pressed his lips to her stomach.

"Come on, my reluctant Princess, it's time for you to get ready." Edward teased.

Bella groaned and Edward quickly turned to blow raspberries on her stomach. Bella started to screech and howl as she tried to flip Edward off her.

Their laughter had lightened the moment; Bella got up, and dressed in a pair of black jeans, a pair of medium healed black boots, a white shirt with a black waistcoat and blazer. It was still a little cool in San Francisco and Bella decided that layers would be better than sweaters. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put a light dusting of makeup on. Edward dressed equally casual in his low-slung jeans, and an 'Aerosmith' T-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

He looked up to see Bella looking at him with hooded eyes. She was biting her bottom lip as she stared at the belt that he was busy looping through his jeans.

"Something I can do for you, there, Miss Swan?" He said with a smirk.

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes as him as she pulled her small overnight bag over her shoulder.

Edward shook his head in disapproval and he took it from her. He added his own bag and put a hand on the small of her back.

"Let's go have some fun, Baby!" Edward said.

The stretch limo arrived for them a short time later and Bella frowned when she saw it in their circular driveway.

"You hired a limo? Why?" She asked.

Edward stopped her before she got into the opened door, "I wanted you to feel special this weekend. I want you to feel loved and valued." He said.

Bella reached up and ever so gently, she rubbed the furrow between Edward's eyebrows, which was always a sign that he was feeling intense and serious.

"Thank you, Love. As long as you are by my side, I do feel special, loved, and valued. You make every moment special. Thank you so much…" Bella pressed her lips to his in a sweetly tender kiss.

"COME ON! You can get all sucky face later! Let's go! We have _tons_ to do today…" Alice screeched from the inside of the car.

Bella pulled back and laughed, Edward groaned, and soon they were driving towards the Golden Gate Bridge.

Because Alice had employed the services of two stylists and hairdressers as well as their clothes being in Los Angeles, there was no need to pack very much except casual clothes and underwear, but somehow Alice still managed to pack three suitcases full! She argued with the ground staff until Jasper walked her a few feet away to make sure that Alice understood that she would be receiving an appropriate punishment for her 'unladylike' behavior.

Alice was subdued when she returned to the counter and Edward explained quietly to a puzzled Bella that Alice's contract probably included such a clause.

The rest of the plane trip was uneventful but Alice had regained her enthusiasm and she and Bella sat chatting for most of the flight.

As soon as the plane landed, Edward, Jasper, Bella and Alice were escorted to the VIP lounge, where Anderson, Brian, and McKenna were waiting for them.

Bella had met McKenna on a couple of occasions. He normally accompanied Jasper and Alice to events.

Bella smiled at Anderson and greeted him with a "long time, no see, Andy!" Which he stoically ignored as he just nodded in her direction. Brian began outlining the security for the weekend.

"One of us will be with you ladies at all times this weekend. Please do not try and slip away from us, this is only for your own good." Bella and Alice looked at the five men in the room with innocent eyes. Too innocent! Edward narrowed his gaze at Bella, making sure she knew that he was not going to joke about this.

Alice nodded, "okay! Okay! What else?"

"There will be separate vehicles for this evening's dinner as well as for tomorrow's event. Halverson will be flying in to assist with that."

Edward and Jasper nodded their approval.

The three bodyguards were wearing jeans, golf shirts, and sneakers. However, with their special military style haircuts, well-built bodies and the fact that they all wore aviator sunglasses, there was no way that one would mistake them for anything other than bodyguards.

Finally, they followed the three men out to a side entrance where a stretch Hummer was waiting for them.

Bella was delighted when she realized that they were once again booked into the Chateau Marmont.

This time however, they had been booked into two of the famous Hillside Bungalows. Bella's mouth dropped when she saw them. They were the size of large homes, which in fact they were. There were bedrooms downstairs for the bodyguards and the master suite was upstairs. Besides the two bedrooms, there were fully equipped offices, a large kitchen, dining room, sitting room as well as a sunroom and a private garden.

The bungalow where Edward and Bella were staying was the same one that Humphrey Bogart had frequented. Each bungalow had its own private entrance and they were saved from the throng of fans that were crowding the entrance.

Their porter showed around Edward and Bella, before their unpacking service arrived and Edward led a protesting Bella out to the covered terrace, where a bottle of champagne, some orange juice, and a platter of strawberries waited for them.

Bella and Edward's outfits for the dinner, the Oscars, and the after parties had already arrived and had been placed inside the closet, waiting to be worn.

A waiter that had appeared out of nowhere opened the champagne and Edward raised his glass to Bella's.

"Here is to us, Baby. I hope that you enjoy every moment of this weekend. I want you to have fun and kickback. I love you, Little Girl."

Bella sat down next to him and smiled as she touched her glass to his, "I love you, Sparky."

As they sat outside, chatting quietly their doorbell rang. Bella made to get up, but Edward stopped her. "Anderson will get it." He said quietly.

A moment later, Felix and Heidi walked outside.

"Hey there, you two!" Heidi said. She had made a concerted effort to be friendly to Bella since she had met her. She recognized the power that Bella held over all of Edward's decisions, even if she didn't know it; Bella Swan held Edward Cullen's future in her hands.

Heidi was not happy that Edward hadn't signed up for another movie. She had begged Aro to speak to Edward repeatedly, but Aro reminded her that Edward was their client and her job was to make him look good in _front of or behind_ the camera.

Bella smiled as they sat down. Heidi eyed the champagne with suspicion, "are we celebrating something?" She asked.

Edward shrugged and he smiled at Bella, "I'm celebrating that I get to take the sexiest woman in the world to the Oscars tomorrow and I get to show her off afterwards…" he picked up her hand and brushed her knuckles with his lips.

Bella giggled and blushed as she tried to pull her hand out of his, but Edward was holding on tightly.

"So, what can we do for you?" Edward turned and looked at Felix.

Felix happily accepted the glass of champagne from Bella as he answered, "we just wanted to make sure that you were happy with the arrangements for tonight's dinner and then for tomorrow. We know that this is Bella's biggest publicity event and we just wanted to make sure that she feels confident about everything." Felix was looked a little uncomfortable, as his eye switched quickly from Edward's stormy gaze to Bella's puzzled one.

"Bella? Do you have any questions?" Heidi said as she sipped the Chrystal and she picked up a strawberry.

Bella looked at each of their faces, Edward was looking angry and resentful, Heidi looked bored, and Felix looked uncomfortable.

"I don't think so. I will have Edward, Alice, and Jasper there, so if there are any questions, I'm sure that they will…." Bella began but she stopped at the growing tension that was rolling off Felix.

"What is it? Just spit it out and tell me!" Bella said.

"Well… the thing is that we were approached by… Carol's agent and since you two are going to be touring together and the rumors have already started, we thought that you could get something… you know, some free publicity for the movie…" Felix said haltingly all the while he rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his thighs and darted his gaze between Edward and Bella.

Edward looked thunderous as he leapt to his feet.

"_Are you kidding me?_ No fucking way! Isabella is my girlfriend and she is going with me! I suppose you even have someone lined up for her?" Edward growled.

Felix was looking green, "um, yeah well there is that young actor from the last Airbender, and also the Twilight movie saga, Jackson Rathbone… he is attending alone…" he stammered, looking at Heidi for some support.

Bella looked from one to the other with her mouth hanging open. _Huh?_

"Edward… Edward… _EDWARD_!"

Everyone looked at Bella.

Finally.

She took a deep breath.

"Look if this is a work thing; perhaps you should do it. I don't mind going with…" she began but she quickly stopped talking when Edward's face turned purple.

"Isabella; sit down, please." The quiet voice penetrated far deeper than any shouting would have. Bella sat down meekly.

Felix and Heidi followed her lead and sat down. They stared at Edward nervously. He walked over to the champagne and poured some more into Bella's glass and then his own.

After a few moments of silence, Edward turned to face Felix and Heidi. His eyes were dark and his jaw looked as if it was chiseled from stone.

Heidi squirmed under his scrutiny and Edward smirked slightly before he began.

"Let me tell you both how this is going to be…" he looked over at Bella and smiled.

His eyes turned cold as they took in his publicists, "I will be arriving at 3.39 p.m. with Isabella in my limo and on my arm to walk the red carpet. I will also be attending both of the after parties with Isabella, Jasper and Alice. Are we clear?"

Felix swallowed heavily and nodded, "yes... yes, Edward. Sorry about that… we just thought that we would ask…" he was sweating.

Edward shook his head, "don't think for me, Felix. I will not compromise my relationship with Bella by arriving with some other woman! If Bella is ever not available to attend a function with me, I will go alone! Is _that_ clear?"

Both Heidi and Felix nodded.

Edward stood up and pulled Bella to her feet. He put his arm around her waist and drew her closely to his side. He kissed her temple and looked at Heidi and Felix over the top of her head.

"You both owe Isabella an apology for disrespecting her and undermining her place in my life." He said quietly.

Felix spoke up quickly, "Bella, I'm really sorry… I meant no disrespect to you. This was just business and Heidi thought…"

Bella tuned out the rest of what Felix was saying. She wasn't surprised that Heidi was behind the suggestion.

Bella had known from that first day in Edward's office that Heidi held her in contempt. She had spoken to her group in one of their sessions when they were talking about their week and some woman had pushed Bella aside when they were out one weekend. Bella asked Alice about how she handled opposition from the opposite sex around Jasper. Alice had told Bella that she was not shy about staking her claim to her fiancé if she needed to! Paul had come to expect that at some part of the closed therapy session that dealt primarily with PTS from the break-in and attempted hostage event; the girls seemed to deviate from the point and Paul had found himself midst of endless controversial topics of conversation.

"We are submissives! Twister, not puppets! If some woman is trying to crowd you out and you have an exclusive relationship, you had _better_ step in and stake your claim. If you don't, someone can come in and steal him away! I don't mean that you have to get all 'bunny-boiler' over a smile or a wink or even some light flirting, but if she tries to pick him up while she puts you down, you'd best put your best foot forward, Girl!" Bella looked at Heidi as she remembered Alice's voice in her head.

Bella had looked around and everyone was nodding. She looked at Paul for the final word, but she knew better than anyone that he would not give her a definitive answer.

Paul looked at the four young women that had charmed their way into his affections over the past six weeks. He stared back at Bella with one eyebrow raised.

"I've never had the problem of having other women want to sleep with my date…" he said with a grin.

"Sleep! I wish…" Bella had quipped.

She brought herself back to the present. It was now or never to find her voice with Felix and Heidi and to show them just how much they could push her around.

_Time to grow a pair, Bella!_

Heidi looked over at Bella and half shrugged and smirked.

_Oh no, she didn't!_

Bella stood up straight and rolled her neck slightly as if she was preparing for a fight, which she was and she stared at Heidi, the way that Edward stared at her when she was collared.

Heidi lowered her gaze and Edward bit back a bark of laughter.

He was in awe of Bella in that moment! She was truly magnificent. Bella spoke quietly to Edward although she didn't take her eyes off Heidi, "Love, I'm sure that Heidi is quite sorry for her rash and foolish decision, but there is no harm done, is there Heidi? You can fix this easily, can't you?" Bella said sweetly, but the hard edge was evident in her quiet voice.

Bella's eyes were speaking volumes_. Just try it Bitch! You want to take me on? Go for it!_

Heidi nodded as she looked between Edward and Bella.

"Of course." Heidi replied breathlessly. "There is nothing to fix really, we are sorry to have bothered you." She said as she quickly rose to her feet.

Edward nodded and he smiled, "good. Then we will see you both soon."

They left quickly and Edward immediately turned to Bella with a proud smile on his face.

"Way to go, Miss Tiger-claws!"

Bella looked at him with a wide-eyed stare, "I have no idea what you are talking about" she said and Edward laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

"You are such a bad actress Baby! I love you!"

Bella huffed as she rolled her eyes and hugged his waist.

Alice had told Bella that the stylist would arrive at 5 p.m. and hairdresser would be there shortly after that to assist Bella to get ready for the charity dinner. Bella had chosen to wear a short dress at and Alice's urging seeing, as it wasn't a gala event, Bella agreed. She chose an off the shoulder black dress that was teamed with a pair of silver Manolo Blahnik's that she fell in love with much to Alice's shock and joy.

Edward had decided to mix things up a little and he was wearing a charcoal grey suite with a lighter grey silk shirt.

The stylist decided to go with more of an edgy look. Dark smoky eyes and just kissed glossy lips. Bella's hair was curled and allowed to fall around her shoulders.

The charity dinner was long and boring, but seeing some of the most beautiful people in Hollywood in one place, was fun and Edward did his best to keep Bella entertained.

They were seated at a table with Jasper and Alice as well as a couple of starlets and their boyfriends. Alice spent the evening glaring at the boyfriends who seemed really interested in Jasper!

Edward flirted outrageously with Bella until she forgot about the paparazzi at the door and she joined in the mood of the evening.

They were both tired when they got back to their bungalow and they fell into bed.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was on edge all morning, in spite of the effort that Edward put into trying to make her feel at ease.

Nothing had soothed her. Edward had tried everything and he was ready to pull his hair out!

He had tried to be affectionate but Bella had scrunched up her face and she had shaken his arm off her shoulders with an "I'm too hot…" whine.

Next, he had tried ignoring, but Bella had demanded to know why he wasn't talking to her.

The last attempt had been the worst – Edward had tried teasing her, much to his horror, Bella burst into tears and locked herself in the bathroom.

Edward shouted his frustration as he punched Alice's number into his phone.

"ALICE! She has gone stark raving insane!" He bellowed as he paced the garden.

"Hang onto your panties! I'm on my way!" Alice screeched.

Jasper's face appeared at the garden gate, followed by Alice, who glared up at Edward before she sighed and patted his shoulder.

"You weren't to know, E, it's her first Oscars and she is just going through the stages, like we all did. She will be fine. Has she had anything to eat or drink?"

Edward shrugged, "I have had six different meals delivered, and she picks on a tiny piece of something before she orders me to get rid of it! I think she is going crazy!"

Alice laughed, "okay, here's what I want you to do. Order a bottle of chilled white wine, a bottle of soda water and a fruit and cheese platter. After you do that, you need to leave and go to get ready with Jazz. We will meet you here at 2.30 p.m. Make sure that the limo has plenty of cold water and some dry biscuits. Oh! You may also make sure there is a barf bucket, clean wipes and a tooth brush and paste in the limo as well."

Edward looked at Jasper in horror. "That sounds disgusting!" Edward said.

Alice reached up and pulled Edward's head down. She kissed his cheek and whispered in her ear, "you will thank me later, Brother Dearest. Now you need to order the food, pick up your tux and leave!"

Edward quickly followed Alice's orders. He thought about talking to Bella through the door, but when he heard her give a growl and something landed against the door, he left quickly.

Bella had showered for the second time that day and she stood in front of the garment bag in the bedroom.

Alice walked in and she hung her bag up beside Bella's.

"Hey Bella, what's going on? Are you nervous? There is no need to be you know. It is going to be fine. You just have to smile as you walk up the red carpet and then we will be there together and the guys will be gone for a short time only. I promise I will not leave your side." Alice said.

Bella nodded mechanically.

"Come on, you haven't even eaten yet, come with me." Alice said.

Bella shook her head, "I couldn't eat any of the meals that Edward brought me – bacon and eggs; egg Benedict; poached haddock!" They made faces at each other, "a burger and my favorite one of all – at 9 a.m. Edward ordered a mountain of French toast and bacon with syrup!"

Bella could hear that she was whining, but she seemed unable to stop herself. She looked around for evidence of Edward but she couldn't hear him huffing or pacing, which was all he had done, besides imply that she was going to look all 'marshmellowy' in her dress! _What the fuck was marshmellowy? _

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked.

Alice rolled her eyes at her friend as they walked into the dining room.

"He is with Jazz. Now come and sit down and have something to eat and I am going to make you a drink."

Alice and Bella spent the next half an hour talking and Bella felt herself relaxing. She was surprisingly puckish and she ate a plateful of the mixed fare.

The stylists and hairdressers arrived and for the next hour and a half, Bella and Alice were plucked and pulled into shape.

Finally, it was time.

Anderson and Brian walked out of their room, looking very suave in black suites, white shirts, and black ties. They didn't say anything but went straight out to the waiting limo to make sure that all was as Edward had ordered.

Alice explained the procedure to Bella. "The wait for our turns can be quite long, so go to the bathroom now. Do you have your emergency stock of lip gloss in your purse?" Bella nodded.

Just then, the front door opened.

Bella turned to see Jasper walking into the sitting room.

He smiled at Bella, "you look beautiful, Bella"

His eyes went to Alice and Bella was amused to see that he looked stunned for a moment.

Alice's hair had grown in the past four months and with the assistance of a few extensions, her hair was pulled up into a high French twist. A string of diamonds had been twisted into her hair and offset the otherwise plain black dress to perfection.

"You kept me waiting long enough, Cowboy," Alice said with a cheeky smile.

Jasper bowed low to Alice, causing her to giggle. "Your chariot awaits, Ma'am."

Alice turned to Bella and she clasped her hand, "you look amazing Bella. Remember to smile and relax! Have fun! We will see you inside."

Bella nodded and she watched as the good-looking couple left.

Bella ran her hands over her hips nervously.

She was only wearing her infinity bracelet and her diamond earrings that Edward had given her at Christmas as accessories.

"Bella…"

She looked up and gasped.

Edward looked like the picture of male perfection.

He had shaved and his jaw was smooth and square. His green eyes glittered with approval as he looked at her. Bella itched to run her fingers through his slightly tamed hair.

She blushed under the intensity of his stare, "do I look okay?"

Edward smiled as he walked forward to stand in front of her. "You are so much more than okay, it's a sin!" He said quietly.

Bella felt herself beaming.

"You look like a princess, tonight, Bella. You are breathtaking and I am going to have a hard time keeping my hands off you tonight!" Edward could hear himself gushing like a pussy, but he didn't care. Bella had never looked so refined, so beautiful.

Bella bit her lip but let it go when she remembered that she had lipstick on. "You look good enough to eat yourself Mr. Cullen," she said.

Edward growled. "I will remind you of that comment later! Shall we go?"

Bella nodded.

Edward put his hand at the small of her back to guide her to the car. Bella felt strange wearing evening clothes in the middle of the day. It was surreal.

Anderson opened the door to the limousine.

"You look lovely, Bella" he said.

Bella blushed again as she murmured her thanks and got in.

The drive to the Chinese Theatre was quiet. Edward had chosen some classical music to play quietly as Bella nibbled on a dry biscuit. She reapplied her lipstick and gloss and Edward wound his arms around her waist and held her gently.

Edward asked Anderson to turn off the music and for the remainder of the drive, Edward hummed into her ear. Bella felt relaxed and excited. The irrational fear that she was going to make a complete fool of herself had receded. She knew that Edward would never let her fall or bump into anything, which was what she was most afraid of.

The car phone rang and Edward answered it.

He replaced it and shifted so that he could look into Bella's face.

"We are two cars away from the stop, Baby. I will go first and then I will take your hand and help you out. You look perfect, Isabella! You are going to be fine. Prepare yourself for the noise and the flashing of the cameras. Try not to look into a flash, although that is almost impossible, but look slightly up, okay?"

Bella nodded. "I will not let you go Bella. I promise. Now do you remember whose gown you are wearing?"

Bella's nodded again. She and Alice had gone over this a thousand times that morning. "Eli Saab," she whispered.

Edward smiled encouragingly, "you will need to talk up, Sweetheart. The noise is…"

Just then, Bella heard what sounded like the deafening roar of an airplane, interspaced with screaming. Her eyes widened and she gripped Edward's hand in a death grip.

"Isabella? You need to let me get out, Darling…" Edward chuckled as the car stopped and the next thing the door opened.

Bella felt paralyzed by the sound and the flashing lights.

_Sweet holy heaven! Can't breathe… want to throw up… oh shit... there goes Edward… no! Don't leave me… fuck! Listen to them screaming! I don't want to take his hand…_

Bella grabbed wildly at the hand that reached down for hers and she felt that frisson of electricity at the touch.

_Edward._

Bella got out slowly, her eyes searched for one pair of eyes only. Edward's perfect face smiled down at her and Bella found herself returning it.

"Breathe! Baby..." Edward mouthed at her and she nodded and smiled.

She took a deep breath and Edward turned and tucked her arm through his as he moved slowly up the red carpet.

Bella didn't dare look left or right but kept her eyes on the couples ahead of them.

Edward stopped and spoke to a couple of people. He also greeted many of his fellow actors and he made sure to introduce Bella each time.

Bella's head was spinning with all the names that had rolled off her tongue…

"So nice to meet you Julia…"

"Thank you Nicole, your dress is lovely as well…"

"How do you do, Russell…"

"It's very nice to meet you Will…"

Suddenly a microphone was shoved in front of Bella's face.

"So, Bella, who are you wearing tonight?" Bella blinked at the bright light shining into her eyes.

_What?_

Bella looked up and for a moment, her mind was blank

_Fuckfuckfuck!_

She felt Edward squeeze her hand gently and she smiled, "Eli Saab."

Ryan looked from Bella to Edward, "well, Bella I would say that you are a lucky woman, but I think that Edward is the lucky one, you look beautiful. Enjoy yourself tonight."

Bella smiled, "Thank you, I will." She said and then they were through the doors.

Bella sagged against Edward.

"You were just fine, Baby! Come on, I see Jazz."

He held her hand and they moved to where Jasper and Alice were talking to some people as they waited to be seated.

Bella wanted to pinch herself to make sure that she was awake! She tried not to stare as Edward and Jasper made small talk with a director and his wife.

"See Twister, they are just people like us – none of them are different. They shit, shower and shave, just like we, and well you do, because I wax!" Alice whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella burst out laughing and quickly covered her mouth as a few heads turned towards them.

"Except him Alice, no he doesn't do anything… he just looks too pretty to do anything… he's coming over! Alice! Let go my arm!" Bella and Alice spotted a tall dark haired man with a wicked smile and sparkling eyes.

Bella and Alice were sniggering as they quickly turned their backs towards the very good-looking man that was making his way over to them. He was holding the hand of a very pretty woman.

"Jasper!" The man said. The greeted each other warmly and Jasper introduced his friend and his date. Bella and Alice looked at Jasper in surprise.

"Edward, Bella, Alice, this is my friend Jackson Rathbone and his friend Ashley Green. Jack, this is Edward Cullen, my fiancée Alice Cullen and Edward's girlfriend, Isabella Swan."

Bella looked over at Edward and he winked at her as she began to blush.

Jackson shook hands with Edward and Alice. When he turned to her, he was grinning, "you were supposed to be my date tonight! I had to pull Ash away from her boyfriend to attend with me instead! You wound me, Miss Swan!"

Bella giggled at the handsome man who couldn't have been very much older than her. His friend Ashley elbowed his ribs, "what am I, chopped liver?" She protested.

Edward frowned. He didn't like the way that Bella seemed so at ease with this guy. He shifted slightly so that his hand was rubbing the small of Bella's back.

Bella shook her head in amusement. She knew exactly what Edward was feeling.

"I'm sorry Jackson, but I am very happy with my date." She said with an apologetic smile.

Ashley grinned at her, "I don't blame you – I am very happy with my boyfriend, but your man is easy on the eyes."

Just then, they were asked to sit down and they said a hurried goodbye.

It seemed that seconds later, the lights dimmed, and the show began. When it came time for Edward and Jasper to present, Bella and Alice sat giggling at their special brand of humor. Bella didn't even notice the roving cameras and television crew after a while because she was having so much fun.

Edward and Jasper joined them later and it seemed that soon afterward the Academy Awards was over, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice made their way to the Vanity Fair after party and even later still, they went to the E! Party.

Bella was so busy having a good time with Edward that she forgot that she was surrounded by some of the most beautiful people on the planet. Edward only had eyes for her and Bella felt as if they were in their own world.

Bella was starving when they finally climbed into the limo for the drive back to the hotel.

She reached for the crackers just as her stomach began to rumble. Edward looked at her and chuckled.

"We need to feed you before the teenage boy that lives in your stomach gets out!" He said with a laugh.

Edward opened the partition and leaned forward, "Brian, can you take us to Cantors?"

Brian nodded. Bella frowned, "we can just eat leftovers at home." She asked.

Edward reached over and pulled a bag across. He opened it and pulled out some clothes that Bella recognized.

"I'll tell you while we change. Alice packed you something more comfortable to wear." He said as he pulled off his bow tie and began taking off his shoes.

Bella found a pair of jeans, a plain white T-shirt with a black hooded sweatshirt and sneakers!

_God Bless you, Alice Cullen!_

Bella grinned as she turned around so that Edward could undo her zip.

He groaned as he saw her pale pink strapless bra and thong.

Bella looked at him over her shoulder and winked. "Later Babe." She whispered.

The limo pulled up just as Bella finished tying her sneakers.

She left her hair in the messy bun with loose tendrils curled around her neck.

Edward was wearing a pair of jeans, his white dress shirt, with sneakers.

They sat down in the busy restaurant and Edward told Bella some of the stories surrounding the old deli and pub. They ignored everyone around them and the waiter couldn't help but smile at the young couple that were obviously so in love.

It was almost 4.30 a.m. when the limousine pulled up outside the bungalow.

Bella was curled on Edward's lap, her shoes had long been discarded, and her messy bun had been unclipped to let the loose curls fall down her back.

Anderson opened the door. She blinked sleepily and smiled at him.

"You don't look at all the worse for wear like I do!" Bella said giggling.

Edward and Anderson shared a smile. "I think she is punch-drunk with tiredness and maybe a little tipsy too."

Anderson nodded with a small smile. "Have a good evening, Mr. Cullen." He said.

Edward began to walk past him but he stopped and held out his hand, "I know that I should say this more often, but thank you for taking care of Isabella, Anderson."

Anderson grasped his hand and leaned forward, "she is a very special young woman, Mr. Cullen."

Edward nodded and moved to thank Brian and to say good night.

The bodyguards were not staying with them as Edward had requested that they get another suite to give him privacy to put his plan into action.

Bella was setting up the coffee pot timer when Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Tired?" He asked as he put their clothes down and walked over to put his arms around her.

"Hmm… maybe a little, but I am too keyed up to sleep. I had a really great time tonight. Thank you for making it so special."

Edward smiled as he stroked Bella's jaw line. "You made it special for me, Baby. You are so beautiful Bella. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." He said and stopped.

It was time. After all the planning and scheming that he had done in the past three days, Edward knew that this was the right time.

At 5 a.m. in the morning, dressed in jeans, in the kitchen of one of the bungalows of the Chateau Marmont, Edward knew that it was the right time.

Bella was staring at him with a slightly puzzled expression.

Edward smiled as he brushed a wayward curl off Bella's cheek, "I never told you what I did on Friday."

Bella shook her head.

Edward took her hand in his, "let's sit down." He walked into the sunroom and sat on one of the lounges and pulled Bella down beside him.

"I flew to Forks on Friday Bella," he said quietly.

"What? _My Forks_? Why?" Bella didn't even know what she was saying. She was in shock.

Edward smiled as he held onto her hand.

"Yes, I went to _your_ Forks. I met Sue and Seth as well. I like them. Anyway I went to ask Charlie…" he let go of her hand and pulled something out of his shirt pocket before he took her hand again.

Bella felt her heart skip a beat and then it began to pound. She stared into Edward's eyes and saw everything that he was saying reflected there.

"…ask Charlie for his blessing and his permission to ask you to marry me. He said yes. So, Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man in the world?" Bella could hear the nervousness in Edward's voice.

She reached up and touched his cheek. "You want to marry me?" She whispered.

Edward nodded, "more than anything, Little Girl. Is that a yes?"

Bella nodded and looked down to see Edward holding the most beautiful white and yellow gold diamond ring in his hand.

Her eyes flew up to meet his.

"Oh Edward…" she said as tears flooded her eyes and overflowed.

"Is that a yes?" He asked again.

Bella was crying and laughing and nodding as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You have to say the words Baby…" he teased her as he felt tears well up in his own eyes.

"Yes… yes… YES!" Bella threw herself into his arms and they toppled to the floor as she kissed him over and over again.

**A/N: SHE SAID YES! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT. I'm sorry if it was too long – but I just felt that it had to go through to the end.**

**Thanks to my angel Fee, for the beta'ing under the most appalling conditions and to Kazzi for the stunning outfits – I will post them in the outtakes.**

**Tons of love till next time,**

**Michele**

**Fiorella's Note:** I am sorry I was not able to edit the last post, with looking after my brothers kids and Christmas / New Years, I was not home often to get to the computer. I was grateful for Michele to send me this chapter to edit. As most of you might or might not know, I live in Australia and to add to that I live in Brisbane where the floods are at the moment.

On Monday night I sent Michele an email telling her to send me her chapter so I could start editing it for her as I was on river watch because of all the rain we were getting, I have a rain gauge and on Sunday night from 6 p.m. till Monday morning 6 a.m. we had over 120 mm. Then on Monday it filled up again to over 120 mm, as you can guess that is all gauge holds.

I am sure you have seen on the news the devastation that we have been seeing hear as well with the towns up north, about 4 to 6 hours away from us. Then on Monday the news from Toowoomba that is only an hour away from Brisbane. So last night I could not sleep after a day of lifting and cleaning under my house as all that water was and is still heading towards us. So I was up till 4 a.m. because I could not sleep and had to wait to see what was happening with high tide. We are still on river watch but we are lucky so far.

I am not one to do this but I know what a tight knit community we are here and if you would like and I am asking for your help to donate to our cause here in Australia.

If you would like to donate to the Queensland floods here in Australia please go to the link. Any bit of money, even if it is $2.00 dollars helps us. I am shocked at what is happening to my hometown and especially what is happening around us. So if you can donate, we here in Queensland would really appreciate it. Also if you would like to see pictures of what is happening and what damaged has been caused I have also attached links from Facebook. I have to say my favorites picture out of all is the Brown Snake with the Green Frog catching a ride. So you all know the brown snake is one of the most deadly snakes here in Australia. .

http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/pages/Brisbane-Area-Flood-Photos-Info/138403559554005

http:/news(dot)ninemsn(dot)com(dot)au/slideshowajax/139318/floods-ravage-queensland(dot)slideshow

To donate: http:/telethon(dot)smartservice(dot)qld(dot)gov(dot)au/

Any Australian's reading this story, I really hope you are safe and well and you know where your loved ones are. To those suffering in flood areas my thoughts are with you and your family.

Thank you again.

Fiorella


	58. Chapter 58

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM **

***** THIS CHAPTER IS UNBET'ED – SORRY TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE TO SUFFER MY MISTAKES!*****

_**At the end of Chapter 57:**_

_Her eyes flew up to meet his._

"_Oh Edward…" she said as tears flooded her eyes and overflowed._

"_Is that a yes?" he asked again._

_Bella was crying and laughing and nodding as he slipped the ring onto her finger._

"_You have to say the words Baby…" he teased her as he felt tears well up in his own eyes._

"_Yes…yes…YES!" Bella threw herself into his arms and they toppled to the floor as she kissed him over and over again._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 58**

Bella woke up late the next morning. They had made love on the floor of the sunroom and then again on the stairs and once more in the shower before they tumbled into bed.

Bella stretched her stiff limbs out as she woke up to an empty bed; she was disappointed and wondered where Edward was. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She stretched her hand out above her and stared at the ring on her left hand.

Bella smiled as she looked closely at the sparkling diamond set in the twisted white and yellow gold rope band. The setting was very old and when Bella asked him, Edward had surprised her by telling her that it had belonged to Carlisle's mother, 'Nana', who had passed away suddenly four years before.

She stretched again and got up after her stomach growled loudly and Bella realized that she was starving! Edward walked in just as she was getting out of bed.

She smiled as he stuck his head around the door. Damn! He looked gorgeous! No one would ever know that he had only had a few hours' sleep. Black jeans, a plain white tee shirt, and an unbuttoned mustard shirt completed his casual appearance.

"Hi." Bella said shyly. She felt different somehow.

Edward walked over and put his arms around her, ignoring her disheveled state.

"Hey, Baby. Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm. You look very nice, are we going somewhere?" She asked.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at her, and hoped that he would be able to distract her from the noisy crowd that was hiding over at Jasper's bungalow.

"We are actually. Can you get ready quickly? I will put something out for you to wear."

Bella's eyebrows shot up. While Edward always took an interest in what she was wearing, he had never picked out her clothes for her, outside of when she was collared.

"Um, okay?" She said unsurely and she walked into the bathroom to shower and wash her hair quickly as Edward left the bedroom.

When she got back into the bedroom, she saw a cup of coffee on the side table as well as a small bagel with cream cheese.

Bella finished it and turned to her closet. She saw that Edward had been busy. Hanging outside the door was a short black dress with pink and red flowers on it. Bella stared at it for a moment. She didn't do flowers… _what was Edward thinking?_

Bella saw that there was a pair of nude colored wedge heeled shoes beneath the dress. There was a note attached:

_Twister – stop looking at the damn flowers and put the dress on! You will look perfect – leave your hair down – keep your makeup to some mascara and lip-gloss._

_Love you,_

_Ali x_

Bella chuckled and she put on a pair of black lace boy shorts and a matching bra before she put the dress on and zipped it up on the side.

Blow-dried her hair with her fingers. A quick brush of mascara and a swipe of lip-gloss were applied before she stepped into the Ali Wood dress.

BELLA'S DRESS

BELLA'S NEW HAIRSTYLE

Bella stared at herself in the mirror. She really did look lovely. The black and pink against her skin gave her a glow. Bella smiled or maybe it was her fiancé that gave her a glow.

She giggled as she looked down at her hand.

_Edward Cullen is my fiancé! It's crazy!_

She slipped her feet into the shoes and she was ready. As she was about to open the door, Edward opened it.

Edward took her hand in his and twirled her around slowly.

He wiggled his eyebrows, "You look good enough to eat..." he smirked and kissed her quickly on the corner of her mouth.

His eyes were sparkling with excitement. Bella couldn't help but respond.

"So do you but there's something else….hmm, what are you up to, Mister?" She said with mock severity.

Edward pulled out a black scarf and dangled it in front of her face. "It's a surprise – can I blindfold you?"

Bella giggled, "I think that's the first time that you've given me a choice. But okay, if you must, just do not let me fall down these stairs…."

Edward pouted, "Would I ever let you get hurt Baby?"

He tied the scarf carefully and held Bella tightly as he guided her down the stairs. He caught a glimpse of movement outside and he thought back to of the morning…

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Edward answered the door bell to the room service staff at 7.30 a.m. He was tired but excited. He ushered them inside quietly. Bella was still sleeping heavily when Edward woke up. He had so much to do before she woke up. If she caught him, he would be in big trouble!_

_Tables and chairs were set up in the private garden, which was big enough for the impromptu engagement party. _

_A quick call to Alice had set things in motion two days before. Edward had been sure that this was the weekend that he would propose, he just didn't know when and how. _

_Alice had arranged everything and all he had to do was to arrange the food and get Bella dressed. Alice threatened to end his chances to have babies if she came to her own party in sweats!_

_Before he knew it, there was a long table in the garden. Crisp white table clothes with pale blue over lays adored the table. Silverware, plates, and centerpieces were added to the pretty table._

_Edward was amazed that the staff made no noise at all. There was no chinking of glasses or banging of plates. The centerpieces were hollowed out logs with fruit, chocolates, and sweets with multi-colored flowers scattered inside them._

_Edward had woken Bella to get her showered as the time drew nearer._

_Alice sent him a text message to tell him that everyone had arrived right on time. _

_Aro had done some fancy talking and tap-dancing to be able to get hold of a private jet to fetch everyone and have them in place as requested. Edward was on lookout duty on the stairs. _

EDWARD WAITING

_When he heard Bella getting dressed, he texted Alice, and she had led everyone to the garden, via the garden gate and into their places. Once everything was quiet, Edward opened the bedroom door and led Bella down the stairs…._

_END FLASHBACK*_

Bella was nervously biting her bottom lip. She held on to Edward's waist as if he was her lifeline as she took hesitant baby steps with Edward's encouragement.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Bella would have turned towards the front door, but Edward walked towards the sliding doors that led outside to the patio.

"I thought we were going out…" Bella said as she put one arm outstretched in front of her to stop herself from walking into anything.

Edward chuckled, "We will be outside technically, and we are almost there. Just a little further…" he coaxed as they walked outside.

Everyone was grinning widely. They all knew that Bella was going to rip Edward a new one for keeping this from her and Emmett for one was looking forward to seeing his new baby sister in action!

"Edward…" Bella whined.

Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled as he brought them to a halt.

"Okay, Love. Here let me take this off…" he slowly untied the scarf. For a moment, Bella was blinded by the sunlight, but then she looked around…

_What the f…?_

She gasped as Edward very wisely stood behind her and rested his hands on her hips. He leaned down and said into her ear, "They wanted to be here to wish us…" before she could say something that would hurt their family and friends.

"Oh!" Bella felt her mouth open and close a couple of times.

"CONGRATULATIONS! SURPRISE!"

Bella looked around at her new family and friends as her and Edward made their way forward to receive hugs and kisses from everyone.

Esme was crying as she hugged Edward and Bella fiercely. She kept insisting that they were happy tears. Carlisle chuckled as he hugged and kissed his son and his new daughter.

Emmett picked Bella off her feet in spite of the shouted threats.

Bella was passed over to Jasper who chuckled and dipped her in an utterly charming southern manner before he bowed over her hand and kissed it.

Bella received hugs from Garrett and Kate and she was thrilled to see Edgar and Harry in attendance as well as Bernice and Stanley who had become good friends to Bella and Edward.

Bella was wiping away tears and smiling. She was sad to see that Charlie wasn't there, but she assumed that he couldn't just up and leave Forks at a moment's notice. She didn't say anything to Edward because she knew that he would have certainly invited them to come and share the day with them.

Bella's stomach rumbled loudly and stopped all conversation around her.

Emmett stared at her open-mouthed before he exclaimed loudly, "Dude, you need to feed the dragon that lives in her stomach!"

Bella was scarlet as Edward pulled a chair out for her to sit down. Edward had opted to have a buffet set up on the patio, but there were waiters on hand to pour drinks and serve the appetizers.

Bella and Edward shared a platter of Crispy Garlic Risotto Salata, as well as Grilled Artichoke.

Conversation was lively as everyone swapped stories about the gossip behind this year's Oscars and after-parties. As always, someone went home with someone's wife; there were tales of clandestine meetings; and even a couple of drunken brawls. Bella laughed at how Esme seemed enthralled by the gossip, her eyes were round as saucers at a comment that Jasper made about a rather prominent director that was seen 'kissing' (actually it was more like sucking off, Jasper murmured) a young Hollywood actor in the parking lot of Vamps, a hot trendy new club.

"But he's so…um, masculine and hunky…" Esme said as everyone began to laugh, "Hunky Mom? What are you, Ninety? Nana used to say 'hunky'!" Rosalie said as she rubbed her rather active belly.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, Nana was a little 'outspoken' about her taste in the 'hunks'

Alice went on to tell them about another scandal.

Bella stared in wonder at Alice, who was the main source of the gossip, "How do you know all of this Alice?" She asked.

Alice smirked and shrugged, "What can I say, people like me! They trust me and tell me things…"

Bella shook her head and turned to Edward, "and just how did you arrange all of this? How long have you been planning this?"

Edward smiled as he tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "Well, I've had the ring since Christmas. Then it was just a matter of timing. I had planned to ask you over Easter, but then Charlie and Sue decided to get married so I had to choose another time. I thought of it when we were here last time and I know how much you loved being at the Marmont, so once we had secured the bungalow, I decided that this weekend would be a great time. I decided to fly up and ask your Dad's permission and I phoned Alice on the way back to the airport and she coordinated with Aro, who commandeered a jet for everyone and the rest is history…" Edward broke off his sentence and Bella saw him look over her shoulder and smile, but before she could turn around, she felt a mustache tickle her ear as a dearly familiar voice said quietly.

"Hey Bells…"

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at Edward's smiling face.

Edward nodded and smiled tenderly, "Did you really think I would have let them not be here? You underestimate me Love…"

"If I forget to tell you later, Sparky, thank you" she said before she spun around.

"Daddy!" Bella exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Charlie.

Edward chuckled because he wasn't sure who was blushing more.

Charlie kissed the top of his daughter's head and looked at Edward. He nodded. _The damn boy had done good_, Charlie thought as he swallowed the lump in his throat and held Bella at arm's length.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Congratulations… I know that you and Edward will be very happy. And if you aren't…" He gave Edward a mock glare and smirked at his daughter, "I have the shotgun all oiled and ready to go!"

Bella shook her head at her father and turned to get a hug and kiss from a shy Sue. Sue congratulated Bella and Edward, blushing when Edward kissed her cheek and complemented her on how fetching she looked.

Bella rolled her eyes, _another one bites the dust_, she thought as she was suddenly picked up and spun around by Seth.

"Seth! Stop! Stop it!" Bella squealed. In hindsight that wasn't the best thing to do, because before she knew it, Edward was pulling her out of Seth's arms and Emmett was rushing forward to protect her from the young giant.

Seth glared at Edward and Emmett; _who did they think they were? Bella was his sister and if he wanted to hug her, he would!_

Bella put a hand on Edward's arm and then she stepped around Emmett, to stand beside Seth.

"No pissing contests, boys; Seth, you have met Edward… well this is his brother Emmett. Emmett, this is Seth – my younger brother, for all intents. He is Sue's son. Now – can we please eat? I'm starving." Bella said, giving, Emmett, Seth and Edward warning stares.

Once introductions were given and everyone was reacquainted, the lunch began in earnest.

Bella's appetite was back with a vengeance and she dished up a little of everything on offer: Wild Salmon, followed by Prime Rib with potato rosters and sautéed corn.

Everyone was talking at the same time and Bella looked around her and smiled. There were so many individuals around the table but each one was special and as Edward leaned across and casually brushed his lips against her temple, Bella had never felt more loved.

Carlisle stood up and tapped his champagne glass that had just been filled.

Once there was silence, he began: "Well, we are here to celebrate a happy occasion. Esme and I were privileged enough to meet Bella at the beginning of her and Edward's relationship and I must say that from the first time I met her, I knew that Isabella Swan was special – not only to Edward, but to our entire family. I know that Edward doesn't want a long engagement, so I propose a toast to the engaged couple and to the rest of us, I think that we should take this as a warm up to the soon to be nuptials! To Isabella and Edward!"

The Marmont had made prevision for the large number of guests in Edward and Bella's bungalow by removing the dining table and chairs after lunch and placed a number of loungers and outdoor sofas in cream canvas under the canopy to make sitting outside more comfortable. It was a clear day and the weather was mild.

The weak spring sun warmed the guests without beating down upon them.

Bella sat curled into Edward's side. Her legs were draped over his lap and she was playing with the buttons of the button down shirt that he wore over his dark jeans.

Their shoes had been taken off and they had encouraged everyone to do the same.

Bella watched as Seth and Emmett sat talking up a storm together. She wondered if she should be worried about the instant friendship that sprang up between the two of them.

When she questioned Edward, he had reminded her that Seth was probably the closest in emotional maturity to Emmett than any of them!

Sue wondered over and she sat facing the newly engaged couple. When Charlie joined her, Sue asked if Bella's obviously old ring had been Edward's 'mother's' ring. Esme looked up and she shared a smile with her son.

Individual conversations died down as Edward explained that although he had his _birth_ mother's rings; he had chosen to give Bella the engagement ring that had been willed to him by his adoptive paternal grandmother.

Sue looked uncomfortable and she mumbled an apology but Edward quickly brushed it away.

"You weren't to know, Sue. Esme and I do look alike and few people know that I am adopted. Elizabeth, my birth mother and my mom were best friends and people often used to assume that I was hers, I don't feel different." He smiled at Sue.

"My Nana was a great lady. She told my dad that she wanted me to have a part of the Cullen legacy to pass on to the next generation. So one day, the ring will pass on to our grandchildren." Edward said as Carlisle and Esme joined in the conversation.

Carlisle smiled at his middle child, "Your Nana would have loved to be here today. You were very special to her."

Edward and Carlisle shared a look and a smile. They were both remembering the conversation that they had in Carlisle's study on Christmas Eve.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Edward hadn't given it much thought until Christmas, when he had removed his birth mother's earrings from the vault. He had picked up the matching engagement ring but at the last moment, his hand had closed over the old leather box that was shaped like a horseshoe. _

_As he had stared at the white gold and yellow gold bands that were intricately carved; he could see it on Bella's finger. His grandfather's wedding band was in the small box as well. Before he could change his mind, Edward took the ring out and slipped it onto the ring finger of his left hand. He stared at the ring for a moment and flexed his fingers. It fit him perfectly. Edward could remember his Pops tossing him up in the air and the glint of the yellow and white gold in the sun. _

_A noise had made him look up to see his father staring at him with a smirk. Edward felt himself blush slightly as he took the ring off, put it back in the box, and snapped it shut._

"_Are you just curious, or are you contemplating asking her?" Carlisle asked quietly after he closed the door behind him._

_Edward opened the box again and stared at the set._

"_Nana and Pops shared a special love didn't they?" He asked._

_Carlisle nodded and Edward watched the looked of affection soften his father's face._

"_Come sit with your old man for a bit." Carlisle said as he sat on the soft leather sofa. Edward walked over and joined him, leaving the vault door open._

_Edward sat down and all at once a thousand memories assaulted him. How many times had he been sent to his father's study when Esme had despaired of trying to discipline him?_

_Edward looked at Carlisle and smiled._

"_We have sat here a lot over the years." He said._

_Carlisle chuckled and nodded, "that we have. We've come a long way, Edward. I remember when we got the news that Mase and Lizzie had died, your mother went postal! Mase was my oldest and my very best friend and Lizzie was your Mom's. When Essie fell pregnant with Emmett, they were the first people that we told. Edward was my best man and Lizzie was Esme's bride's maid. We returned the favor when they got married, which was about a year after we did. When you were born, it was difficult to know whom your mother was; both Lizzie and Esme fawned over you like old hens! I used to tease Esme that you were secretly hers because of your similar coloring."_

_Edward had heard the story before, but he never tired of hearing it._

_Carlisle sighed._

"_We were supposed to go out together that night, but Emmett had an ear ache and Mom was loath to leave him. She urged Lizzie to let us look after you, but Lizzie had already arranged a baby sitter. The weather was bad that night. It was raining hard and then it turned into a blizzard."_

"_We got a phone call at around midnight from Lizzie's mother. She told us that there had been an accident, Lizzie and Mase were dead and that you were taken away by Child Services and were going to go into foster care. They were too old to take you in, and there was no one else. I have never seen Esme so angry. She screamed and ranted for hours. She got dressed and I had to restrain her from going out into the blizzard."_

"_We didn't sleep at all that night. I couldn't believe that they were gone. We loved you as if you were our own and the thought of never seeing you again was just too much. There was never any question in our minds that you belonged with us. It didn't matter that I was just going into med school, your mom was studying interior design part time at college, and we were juggling being full time students and parents. The next morning, we went down to the police station and you should have seen Esme." Carlisle stopped to chuckle reluctantly._

"_She threatened law suites and press releases and everything else she could think of to get to you. When that didn't work I called my friend from school, Jeremiah, who had also been friends with Edward. He spoke to his father and soon we were driving to the orphanage to get you. When you saw us for the first time, you held out your arms to Mom and said, "Home, Mama Essie."_

_Carlisle looked at the man sitting next to him. In his mind's eye, he saw the toddler with the shock of wild bronze hair and the iridescent green eyes, who would squeal and run to him as he walked in the door at night with his little arms outstretched. _

_Carlisle blinked away the sudden sheen of tears and refocused on Edward. He cleared his throat and carried on, "She didn't let you go for almost a week. We were both afraid to let you out of our sight, but your mother was impossible. She would watch you while you slept and when you had nightmares from your stay in that place, she began to sleep in your room. That's when I stepped in and settled you in beside your brother. Emmett became your protector overnight."_

_Edward smiled, "He still is my protector and my hero." _

"_When Nana got sick, she asked me to keep the rings for you to give to your wife and pass on to another generation of Cullen's. I reminded her that you had the Masen jewelry, but she said that she never wanted you to doubt that as far as she and Pops were concerned, you were always a Cullen and your children would be as well."_

_Edward nodded, "I have never felt like an outsider, Dad, except when I went through my 'rough patch'. That's when I got to know this sofa really well."_

_Carlisle laughed and rubbed his hand around his neck, "Good! I never thought you would grow out of that stage! You mother was in tears every other day! And look at you now; my son is thinking of getting married! It's a good day." _

_Edward smiled, "Not just thinking about it, I am going to marry her, Dad. It's just a matter of timing."_

_Carlisle took the little jewelers box from Edward and he opened it. He traced the pattern and looked at Edward._

"_The twisted pattern is supposed to be rope or ties that are interwoven and binding, like our family…and your love for each other."_

_Edward nodded and took a deep breath, "Do you think she'll have me, Dad?" He asked quietly._

_Carlisle smiled at Edward and patted his knee as he snapped the box shut and handed it back to Edward. He got up and Edward followed him._

"_Bella is a smart girl Son. She is also so in love with you, it's insane. She is your soul-mate and of course she will say 'yes'!" Carlisle clamped his hand on Edward's shoulder before he headed to the door. _

"_Now, finish up here and come on inside…"_

"_Dad?"_

_Carlisle turned to look at Edward, "Yeah Son?"_

"_Thanks for … well… you know… thanks…" Edward shifted uncomfortably as Carlisle appraised him with his piercing blue eyes._

_Carlisle smiled gently and nodded, "You are my son, our son, and our family would never have been complete without you in it. You have always belonged and you were always meant to be a Cullen."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella made sure that she spent as much time as possible with her father, Sue, Carlisle and Esme. She missed being with them and she wanted to soak up as much of their attention as possible.

Sue was making sure that she was as involved in their wedding as possible and Bella appreciated it, even though she couldn't do much from Sausalito, especially with the shows coming up.

Bella was glad that she had brought her camera and she was able to capture some really classic moments.

Her focus shifted to the far side of the garden where Seth was holding court. Sue followed her gaze with a look of exasperation.

"Oh Dear, if it isn't your brother, the Don Juan de Marco of Forks, Washington!" Sue said with a sigh.

Bella sniggered.

"Yep, it seems our Seth is running true to form…" Bella said as she rolled her eyes and shared a smile with Sue.

She had noticed during the luncheon, that he was paying lots of attention to her friends – her very married and very happily taken friends and they seemed completely enamored with him. Bell knew that Seth was a very good-looking teenager, although she had never seen him as anything other than a sweet, younger brother.

He had a body that was lean and hard from playing football. The fact that he had a thick mop of inky hair that flopped around and shone like a raven's wing didn't help, nor did the devilishly cute dimples that he used to his full advantage with the women. Bella teased him about the way the girls in Forks flocked all over him. What made it worse was that Seth was a charmer. Bella had seen it repeatedly, how he could charm teachers, parents, girlfriends into anything or talk his way out of anything.

People gravitated towards him. Bella had never met anyone with charm and charisma like Seth. His teammates, coach, teachers loved him to the point where he could have taken advantage when it came to cutting classes or skipping homework. But he never did. He worked hard in school and he had even set up a tutoring class in his senior year for classmates that were struggling with certain subjects.

He never said a bad word about anyone, man or woman and kids, animals and certainly women fell for him hook, line and sinker. He wasn't false, nor did he make false promises to anyone.

All the girls that he had been with still carried a torch for him and if the name 'Seth Clearwater' was uttered in Forks, a sigh, and possibly a faint blush followed it.

Bella came out of her musing and narrowed her eyes at Kate and Bernice, who were openly ogling the eighteen year old and she walked over to join them for a moment.

"Ladies, please get your minds out of the gutter! I can see what you are thinking and it's disgusting!" Bella hissed as they watched Seth chatting with Jasper, Emmett, and Garrett across the garden.

Alice and Harry walked over to join them. "What are we talking about?" Harry said quietly.

Bella growled at her friends as Rosalie joined them. "Okay, Rosie, I need some help here, can you please tell these… barracuda's to stop eyeing my baby soon-to-be-brother like he is a tasty morsel!"

Rosalie giggled as Seth turned to look at their group huddled together and he winked at her!

Bella hissed and turned her back on him; she put her hands on her hips and glared at her friends, "Okay! That's enough! Seth is still a child, for heaven's sake! Stop leering at him like that, it's just creepy and don't encourage him, please!"

Bella groaned when she felt two hands span her waist and she knew it wasn't Edward's hands.

"Well, _hello_ ladies, oh and gentleman." Seth's teasing voice tickled Bella's ear.

Alice, Kate, and Rosalie giggled, while Bernice and Harry grinned like idiots at him. Bella quickly stepped away from Seth and she turned around to face him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked tersely.

Seth shook his head, "No, because if I let you drag me away, I won't see these beautiful women and that would be a shame." He looked at Rosalie, with his warm brown eyes dancing with mischief.

"Tell me, did it hurt?" He asked as he purposefully rubbed a hand across his rock hard abs.

_I think I just puked a little in my mouth_, Bella thought as she watched Seth bite his bottom lip, which made his dimples stand out even more…

_Oh dear heavens…what is he going to say now?_

Seth leaned forward and gently touched her bump.

_Oh, Fuck!_ Bella inwardly groaned.

Rosalie frowned, "Did what hurt?"

Seth smiled like the cat that ate the cream, "When you fell from heaven, did it hurt?"

Rosalie giggled again. _What the fuck?Rosalie doesn't giggle._

Seth smiled at her and then turned his attention to Alice, _oh please…_

"You are positively ethereal; I keep thinking that you must be part of my fantasy of my perfect woman…"

Alice batted her eyes at Seth and Bella was sure that she heard her whimper…

_Oh no! This has to stop!_

"Seth, do you see Emmett over there?"

Seth nodded while not taking his eyes off Rosalie, Bella huffed in exasperation, "Well if you keep looking at his _wife_ like that or if you _touch_ her stomach again, he _will_ kill you, and I _will_ help him scatter the pieces!"

Seth threw his head back and laughed, causing Alice, Rosalie, and Kate to sigh as he flexed his chest muscles and flicked his hair back. His t-shirt was so tight, that each outline of his eight- pack was visible.

Bella looked around for help and saw Edward and Jasper deep in conversation with Garrett. She looked over her shoulder and saw Emmett standing at the chocolate fountain that stood in a corner of the patio. He was dipping strawberries and popping them into his mouth like M&M's.

Bella sighed and stalked over to the patio. She dug her small fingers into his hard back in a not so gentle nudge.

"Hmmm... humph! Hey!" Emmett swung around with a frown and a drop of chocolate on his chin. Bella sighed impatiently and picked up a napkin to remove the residue of Emmett's coma-inducing dessert run.

"Hm, Baby B, 'sup?" Emmett mumbled around the latest strawberry.

"Emmett, don't you see that… that _manwhore_ trying to charm the pants off your wife, your sister, and your friends' wives?" she hissed as she tapped a shoe.

Emmett followed Bella's gesturing to where he saw the kid talking to the girls. He looked back at Bella with his eyebrows raised.

"Manwhore? Really? Come on B, he's a punk-ass kid, and an all right one at that, and besides, he's practically your brother! You need to loosen up, B; it's just a bit of harmless flirting… no harm, no foul…" Emmett smirked as he explained patiently to Bella as she stood tapping her foot impatiently.

A movement out of the corner of his eye however, made him look more closely at the interaction between his pregnant wife and the little bastard who was feeling her up!

Bella smirked as she watched the emotions of jealousy and a dangerous glint appeared in Emmett's eye as he watched Seth brush a strand of Rosalie's hair off her shoulder.

"_Oh, HELL no!_ The little…" Bella watched him go with a smirk on her face.

"That's what he said…," she muttered to herself as she strolled over to visit with Esme and Sue.

Five minutes later Bella was still waiting for the feathers to fly. Emmett now stood next to  
Rosalie laughing at something that Seth was telling them.

_Unbelievable!_ Bella thought. She noticed that everyone had begun to gather their belongings and she sighed, the day was drawing to a close.

Bella felt Edward slip his arms around her waist and she sighed as she relaxed against him.

"Our guests need to leave soon, Baby…," he whispered into her ear.

Bella turned around to face him, "I know…" She said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"I'm sorry it's been so short…" he began, but Bella cut him off quickly.

"Don't be sorry! I didn't mean to sound ungrateful at all. This is the best present you could ever have given me, Edward! Having our family here is without a doubt the very best thing! Thank you so much for doing this, Babe, I will never forget it!" Bella said as she tightened her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him. Edward groaned as he wound his fingers into her hair and deepened the kiss.

A throat clearing pulled them apart. They looked around sheepishly to find that everyone was looking at them.

Bella blushed scarlet as she took in her father's deep scowl. Edward looked completely unrepentant until he met Seth's scowl that mirrored Charlie's.

Edward's eyebrows shot up in a challenge.

_Mine!_ Edward thought as he tightened his hold on Bella's hips.

Seth folded his arms across his chest and stared at the older man.

"Dude! So _not_ cool! You can't be doing stuff like that to my sister! Not in front of Charlie, man or me! That's just sick!" Seth said as he shuddered.

Emmett retorted, "Dude that shit's mild compared to what they do! _OW!"_ He exclaimed as Alice stomped on his foot – hard.

She looked at Bella and winked at her.

Bella saw Charlie smirk at Seth and she was sure she heard Charlie say quietly, "That's my boy!"

It was time to say goodbye. Everyone was leaving except Edward and Bella who were staying in Los Angeles for another day.

Bella walked with her arm wrapped around Esme's waist to where the limos were waiting outside their private entrance to take everyone to the airport.

Esme was smiling, "You make him so happy, Bella." Esme said.

Bella nodded, "Well he makes me happier than I've ever been. He really is the other half of me. Because of Edward and the way that he has helped me to see myself, I know that I could live without him if I had to, but I just don't ever want to… does that make any sense?"

Esme nodded, "I know exactly how you feel. Carlisle's parents were the same way. Ask him to tell you their story. We will talk soon, okay, Sweetheart?"

Bella nodded and she hugged her tight, "Thanks Mom" she whispered before she kissed Esme's soft cheek.

Goodbyes were said in a flurry of hugs, kisses, and promises to see each other soon.

Bella stood watching the last limousine pull away. She was sad to see everyone go, but she was so happy to spend time with Edward alone.

"Tired, Love?" He asked as he threw an arm around her shoulders and they walked back inside. The Marmont staff was busy clearing everything from the garden and there were people in and out of the bungalow.

Anderson was standing in as security to make sure that no one wondered into a part of the suite that they weren't supposed to and Edward was grateful for his presence, but He wanted to be alone with his fiancée, whom he had to share all day long!

He looked at Bella as she walked into the sitting room.

"Hey, do you want to go for a drink?"

Bella looked up in surprise. Edward didn't normally go bar hopping.

"To a bar?" she asked.

Edward smiled at her, "Yes, to a real bar! Come on Little Girl, let's go and do some celebrating of our own." He walked over to where she was standing.

Bella could feel her eyes grow bigger as he got closer. The predatory look in his eyes did nothing to calm her raging hormones, either.

Edward walked forward until he was standing thigh to thigh with Bella. Her head was tipped back so that she could look at him. He loved the flush of bright pink on her neck and cheeks and the fact that he was responsible for the quickening of her breath and the way the tiny pulse beat wildly at the base of her throat.

"Isabella…" Edward said and Bella had to lock her knees to keep them from buckling.

_Oh good god… I'm going to cum just from the sound of his voice…._

Bella whimpered and licked her lip in anticipation… _kiss me… fuck me… take me on the floor…_

Her eyes fluttered closed as he dipped his head and ran his nose down the expanse of her throat.

"Go and get changed, Baby… I want to spend some time alone with you…" he whispered right before he pulled away.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

Bella's eyes shot open. Edward was already mounting the stairs, two at a time, but Bella could hear him chuckling to himself.

_The little pussytease! _

Edward was still grinning as he stepped into the shower.

Edward finished showering in lightening quick time. He wrapped a towel around his hips and walked in from the bathroom and was met with the sight of Bella sitting on the bed in her black lace bra and panty set, looking seductive and innocent at the same time.

Edward stopped and felt his semi flaccid cock spring to life energetically.

Bella tossed her hair over her shoulder and pouted slightly at him.

"You didn't tell me what I should wear to the bar…" She said and bit her bottom lip, causing Edward's engorged cock to twitch.

_Fuck! That lip… moist, pouting, and swollen…wrapped around his…_

Edward groaned softly and Bella put her head down so that her hair hid her shit-eating grin. _Go ahead, tease me…Sparky! We'll see who crumbles first…_

Before Edward could say 'to hell with going out', Bella scampered off the bed and sashayed her way to the closet. She unsnapped her bra and let it fall onto the loveseat at the bottom of the bed as she shimmied out of her boy shorts and swapped them for a white G-string. Bella didn't really enjoy wearing the 'piece of cotton floss' as she called it, but it served its purpose for her that evening. Edward would think about her barely covered derrière and pussy all night long…serve him right!

She completely ignored Edward's piercing stare as she put on a white strapless bra and She slipped on a beautiful red, grey and white off the shoulder diagonally cut dress that Alice had insisted that she bring with on the trip. Bella was glad that she did. She teamed the dress with a pair of black sandals and she pulled the sides of her hair back and secured it with combs, while she left the rest falling down her back.

Bella sat down at the delicate looking dresser and made her eyes up "Jerseylicious-style" smoky and mysterious – just like Alice had taught her.

Edward was glued in place. He hadn't moved a muscle since Bella had got off the bed.

_Oh fuck me… she…tits… want… _Edward knew that his brain had officially ceased to work from the moment that Isabella had dropped her bra. _Oh. My. God. _

Bella looked over her shoulder at her fiancé and smirked, "are you just going to stand there? Or are you taking me out, Sparky?" Bella gave Edward an indifferent look and went back to doing her makeup.

Edward shook his head and gave himself a mental talking to, "_You are such a pussy! She wiggles a little bit of ass and tit in front of you and you can't think straight! What kind of man are you? Or are you just Bella's bitch? Grow a pair! She is just paying you back for the way you teased her, don't let her win! Make her beg for your cock! Let her mew and give that fuck-hot whimper for your dick and then show her who is in charge…."_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! She owns me and she knows it! But I can go down fighting…._

When Edward smiled at Bella's reflection, so innocently and sweetly, she should have known that something was up. She should have. But she fell for it. Hook. Line. And Sinker as Charlie would say.

"Sorry, Baby. I won't be long." Edward said. He stepped to the closet and pulled on black boxers and socks. He was going to wear black on black. Black shirt, teamed with a black tie and a black suit. Bella looked too lovely for him to wear jeans. He tried to tame his hair but gave up and settled on shaving instead.

When they were ready, Edward pulled out a long jeweler's box and handed it to Bella.

Bella gasped, "Edward! What's this? You are spoiling me! Why did you get me this?"

Edward chuckled, "If you stop yapping for a second, I will tell you something. You know that I didn't pay for your ring, it's a family ring." Bella nodded and wondered where he was going with this.

"I also won't pay for your wedding band, because it is a set. In fact, I even have my Pops' ring so you don't have to get me one either… so that being said, I wanted to buy you something that you can use anytime, and I know how much you love your collars so, I had this made for you."

Bella looked up into Edward's face and she responded to the emotion written there. "Because I love you and because you are mine! Even when we are not in the playroom or it's not weekend, you are mine, Isabella and I am yours!"

Bella nodded as she blindly opened the flat box. Nestled in the tissue was a braid of silver rope.

Edward plucked the necklace up and turned her around to fasten it. He stood in front of her again to admire the bright metal lying against her creamy throat.

_Hmmm..._

Bella scrunched her nose up and looked at Edward with a calculated gaze, "This isn't silver, is it?"

Edward smiled as he shook his head and smiled, "No Baby. It's platinum. I thought that it would go nicely with your ring." Edward looked down and frowned, "Wait, where is your ring?" He asked.

Bella took a deep breath, "Look, don't freak out okay? But I took it off because…" the rest of what she was going to say was lost as Edward let out a loud curse.

"I just fucking knew it was too good to be true! I…" Edward began only to be cut off by Bella's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Not another word, Cullen! Just listen to me! I want to spend tonight with you. It's bad enough that the paparazzi see us together and take yet another photo of us, can you imagine the feeding frenzy if they see my ring?"

Edward looked as if he was about to protest but Bella growled at him before she went on hurriedly.

"I just want a little time with you before this starts. I promise that after tonight, I won't take my ring off again in public and everyone will know that we are getting married. Please Edward, please give us tonight…" Bella's soft plea sliced straight to Edward's heart.

He cupped her cheek with his palm. "Okay, let's just be us tonight. But when we get back tonight…"

Bella nodded, "… I will put my ring back on, promise!" She said brightly.

Edward smirked and his devilish voice said quietly, "I was going to say when we get back tonight, I am going to make you scream my name so loudly as I fuck you, there will be no doubt in anyone's mind who you belong to!"

Bella's mouth fell open in shock and arousal and Edward wasted no time in swooping down to drop a kiss on her parted lips.

He picked up her hand and tugged gently. "Let's go!"

They walked across to the Bar Marmont slowly as they chatted about the day. Bella was so happy that the entire family had showed up as well as their closest friends. A pretty hostess greeted them at the door.

Edward asked for a table in a quiet corner, but the bar was shaped so that while there were corner tables, none was too private.

Edward ordered a beer and Bella asked for a white wine spritzer with lots of ice. Edward held Bella's hand loosely across the table as they continued to talk about the upcoming two weeks.

Bella's first show was coming up the following week and Edward could see that she was nervous about it. He was glad that he should be finished filming and he had made Garrett completely aware of the fact that he had to be home for her shows. She had three shows that ran almost back to back; San Francesco on the 20th; Los Angeles ran for three days from the 26th and then the show moved to San Diego on the 31st.

Edward was concerned that Bella wouldn't be able to stand the pressure of travelling, crazy schedules and all the attention that he knew would come with her success.

He leaned forward as Bella explained that she had a meeting with the show coordinator later in the week.

"Are you happy with the way that Arielle Aims has handled all the arrangements so far?" Edward asked. He had yet to meet the woman.

Bella nodded, "She seems to be doing a great job so far. I haven't had to do a thing, besides check that the framing was done to my specifications." Bella smiled excitedly. "I think you are going to like the collection that I put together. It's not all my new stuff; there are some other pieces there as well. The pictures of you alone and us are the end of the collection, so it's a progression of sorts… but you'll see them and I'm sure that you will get sick of seeing them!" Bella laughed, but Edward shook his head.

"Baby, I keep telling you that you don't see yourself clearly. Nor do you see your talent. Bella, you see life and capture it from a completely different angle to anyone I've ever met. There is a longing in your work, a hope for a better future… you make the people that see your work wonder if they can have what you portray in paint… it's amazing, Baby." Edward spoke quietly. He smiled at the pink tinge in Bella's cheeks. She dipped her head and took a sip of her drink.

They ate dinner and had another drink, which made Bella quite relaxed. As they were leaving the bar, they were surrounded by paparazzi. Edward was irritated at the intrusion, but Bella held his arm and quietly suggested that they pose for a couple of photos, so that they could be left alone.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled a semi-sober smile as Edward looked down the top of her dress, "Not long now…" he muttered.

_Oh shit! Romeo's in the house…_

Bella turned to the reporters and leveled what she hoped was a threatening glare at them.

"Okay, you've got your pictures so, Goodnight!"

She grabbed hold of Edward's hand lead him away before he could say anything that would embarrass her.

Edward chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he was pulled through the gathering, "What can I say boys, never argue with a woman who is single minded – my Bella knows what she wants and she wants _me_, um it: NOW!"

The reporters burst out laughing, they shouted out catcalls, and some lewd suggestions as Bella blushed scarlet and tugged on Edward's hand as she picked up her pace.

Edward let Bella lead him along the pathways towards their bungalow. He could hear her uttering words and phrases that sounded suspiciously like threats against him.

"Bella? Baby? Are you okay?" Edward was concerned and he stopped walking just as their bungalow came into sight.

Bella turned to look at him in the moonlight and the soft glow of the lamps along the pathway.

"No, Smarty-pants, I am not alright! How could you say that? Now they are going to think that we are running home to have sex!" She said.

Edward looked at her for a moment in disbelief and then he made a mistake. He threw his head back and laughed.

"_We are_! We are running home to have sex. Great, messy, multiple orgasm sex!" He said when he could catch his breath.

Bella growled at him.

Edward laughed again.

"Baby, come on, what did you think that they were thinking? That we are going home to bake a cake?" He smirked.

Bella glared at him, "Well you might as well be, Mr. Edward _'I-can't-keep-my-mouth-shut'_ Cullen, because I will not have sex with you when everyone knows what we are doing!"

With that, Bella turned and flounced off to the bungalow, where Anderson and Brian were sitting watching a ball game when Bella slammed the front door about two inches from Edward's nose.

Anderson and Brian jumped up and crowded into the kitchen with Edward and Bella. Anderson looked at the irritated looking Edward and the angry Bella and he knew that he was not getting in the middle of what looked like a colossal domestic dispute!

He said good night quickly and he and Brian almost ran out of the suite. "That was close!" Brian said as he and Anderson decided to leave the newly engaged couple to themselves.

Bella leveled Edward with a stony glare. "I am going to bed. Maybe you should think about not behaving like a fifteen-year-old next time we are in front of the paparazzi! My father and your parents are not blind and they read the papers too, you know. I don't care what people think but I would not like them to think that I am some skank from nowhere that opens her legs every time you smile at me!"

Bella turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Edward staring at the doorway in shock.

Okay, so his comment was a little risqué, but he had never implied that Bella was a skank or a whore or anything like that!

His hands gripped the back of his neck. _What the fuck was wrong with women? One minute they were having a wonderful evening that was filled with the promise of hours of lovemaking, and the next minute he was being reprimanded like a five year old, who had been caught pissing in the pot plants!_

_I didn't treat her as if she is a skanky ho' or whatever! Did I? Fuck! I wonder if she is having hormone problems… maybe it's that time… hmmm… that must be it, coz it's not me… is it? This is bullshit! I'm going to sort this out right now! I need to get her mind off her silliness… hmmm._

Edward smirked to himself. It was risky, but he knew that a little bit of role play had worked in the past to put things into perspective for Bella. There was no time to waste as made his way up the stairs quietly….

Bella had walked upstairs and went straight into the bathroom. She was embarrassed that Edward would say something so… crass to reporters about her but at the same time she could hear a small voice shouting in her head that perhaps she was overreacting.

The problem was that she was stubborn and didn't know how to let it go.

As Bella took her makeup off and unpinned her hair, she wondered what she was annoyed about.

Yes, Edward had been a bit inappropriate, but he hadn't disrespected her. Bella brushed her teeth and concluded that she was allowing her old insecurities come out again.

_Stop being such a pussy, Bella! Edward loves you, you moron! That's why he asked you to marry him! Maybe this is why you should be wearing his ring, instead of worrying about what the press will say! _

Bella unzipped her dress and kicked off her shoes. She took off her underwear and slipped on the pale pink baby doll and panty set that she had bought from Diesel that she had bought on a shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie. Besides the fact that the body was completely see-through, it was quite plain with braded spaghetti straps in a darker color and it was fitted under the breasts. It was short and fell to just below the apex of her thighs, Bella blushed a little as she put on the matching French high-cut panties, she hoped that Edward would like it. She brushed her hair until it shone and fell down her back.

Bella hadn't heard activity from downstairs and she wondered if she should go down and apologize to Edward for being so dramatic about something so insignificant.

In retrospect, it was rather funny. At least they could quote something that Edward said for once and they didn't have to make anything up. Bella smiled and was about to step into the bedroom to go and find Edward when the lights went out.

Bella gasped. She wasn't afraid of the dark. The rich cream curtains were open, and that allowed the pale moon light to shine across the large room.

Bella could feel him nearby. The hair on the back of her neck and arms rose and she could hear her breathing hitch and quicken. Her eyes darted around the room, but she couldn't see him.

"I'm …. I'm sorry…," she whispered.

There was silence.

Bella wondered if he was in fact in the room.

"Edward? I… I didn't mean to make such a big deal out of the reporter thing…" Bella tried again.

Silence.

_Fuck! Either he was playing with her… or he wasn't there!_

Bella felt a shiver of excitement cruise through her and settle in her suddenly dripping core.

Bella whimpered.

"Edward?" She whispered.

She walked slowly across the dark floor to the bedroom door. Her eyes looked for any movement in the shadows but found nothing.

Bella felt herself relax slightly as she gave a little sigh and her hand closed over the door handle to open it.

Suddenly she was wrenched away from the door as a hand grabbed her around her middle and pulled her up against a rock hard chest and the other hand closed over her mouth to silence the scream that she let out.

"Stop struggling, Little Girl. Your pussy boyfriend isn't here to help you now." His voice growled into her ear. Bella almost fainted from excitement.

_Playtime!_

"Get your filthy hands off me, you … Neanderthal! Let me… go! Oh!" She let out a squeal as Edward dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. Bella bounced a couple of times before she tried to crawl off the bed.

But he was fast. He snaked a hand around one of her ankles back down onto the bed. He straddled her hips and unsnapped his jeans with one hand as Bella tried to kick out at him. A sharp series of smacks to her ass stopped her from kicking again.

He bent low over her body with his. His hot breath warmed her ear and the back of her neck.

"You are all alone now, Missy. I know that you have valuables up here… I watched you fawning all over that pussy that you were with at dinner. Isabella, is it? Where is your ring, Isabella?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Fuck you! Get. Off. Me." She spat out.

Edward grinned. _She wanted to play!_

"Make me … Little Girl, there's no one here to help you now… " he growled.

Bella bucked upwards and turned over as she took advantage of Edward's loosened grip.

She pushed herself off the bed and stumbled towards the dresser.

"My… my boyfriend will be back soon, so you'd better leave. I have nothing of value here for you." She said as her eyes darted towards the bathroom door.

Bella could feel her heart pounding in her chest. They hadn't play like this in so long. She had forgotten how good Edward was at morphing into his character to the point where Bella stopped being Bella and she became whatever character she was playing.

It was exciting and spontaneous, which made her even wetter, Edward looked dangerous and menacing as he knelt on the bed. He looked like a panther in his black jeans.

Bella tried to think of a means of escape, while not taking her eyes off her predator.

His eyes glittered in the moonlight as his scorching gaze heated her body up and down. "You look quite delectable, Isabella… I wonder if you taste as good as you look…" His insolent voice reached her ears and she stiffened.

Her hands tightened into fists. "Don't you dare touch me! I suggest you leave, because my boyfriend _will kill you_ if he finds you here." She hissed.

He got off the bed slowly and took a step forward.

"Oh, I am going to do so much more than touch you… I am going to suck those pretty pink nipples until you scream and then I am going to fuck that hot little pussy that you are trying to hide until you beg for mercy …. And I am going to make you cum all over my cock… if you are a good girl for me. Are you going to be a good girl, Isabella?"

Bella swallowed noisily. She couldn't think straight. His words had woven a cloud of lust around her and her body was responding.

"N-n-no! I will never beg you for anything! You will have to take me by force!" Her voice was high with panic and arousal.

Edward smiled in a sinister manner and shrugged almost casually. "It's your choice. But you _will_ scream and you _will_ beg and_ if_ I let you cum, you will scream my name out so that everyone knows that you belong to me!"

"My boyfriend…" she began, but Edward cut her off with a laugh.

"Your boyfriend is a limp-dick asshole!" He said and Bella has to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Bella suddenly darted towards the bathroom door, but once again, he was there before her, laughing, sneering at her feeble attempt.

Bella screamed and kicked him as she tried to beat him with her fists, which he caught easily.

He caught her up in his arms easily and threw her back down onto the bed. This time he had flipped her onto her back and before she could take a breath, her wrists were shackled to the headboard and he had moved down to her feet. He tied one ankle to the corner with a soft rope tie and caught her other leg as she tried to kick him.

His hard glare made her become very still. "You will pay for your rebelliousness, Isabella." He said softly.

_Fuck!_

Once her other ankle had been tied, Edward knelt between her open legs with his hands resting on his thighs.

"You are so pretty all trussed up like this, naughty girl. But enough talking, I'm hungry…"

Bella whimpered as he leaned down and his lips came closer to hers. She turned her head away in a panic and felt his breath on her neck. He was laughing softly.

"You don't have to kiss my mouth, Isabella; I will give you something else to kiss later on…"

"No… no, please… don't do this…" she began to struggle, and tried to buck him off her.

She felt a sharp pain on her breast and looked down to see his head over her left breast. The pain in her nipple increased until she cried out softly.

Quickly the pain was gone but was followed by a rasping, wet tongue that laved it over the sheer bodice of the baby doll.

"Fuck this…" she heard right before she felt the straps snapping and she heard the flimsy material being torn from her body.

"What the…! Are you _completely mad_? That was brand new!" Her anger was real now and she wanted to smack the grin right off Edward's face.

He wiggled his hips and pressed his barely covered cock into her dipping wet panties.

"Serves you right…" he said with satisfaction right before he gripped the side of her panties and pulled. The snapping material stung her hip as it gave under his strength and Edward held it up in front of her.

"Why you…!" She began but he quickly shook his head as he quickly balled and gently pressed the torn, wet material into her mouth.

Bella stiffened; her eyes were wide with shock. Edward was watching her closely for any signs of discomfort or fear and when he saw her reaction, he quickly reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"Too much, Baby? Do you want to stop?" He gently removed the material from her mouth.

Bella ran her tongue over her parched lips before she looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, "No, and no. I rather liked the taste of my pussy juice…," she said.

"Fuck…Bella, you'll be the death of me…," he said awestruck. Bella grinned and nodded. Edward stared at her before his fingers reached down and he swept them through her folds quickly, gathering some of her nectar.

He pressed his fingers to Bella's open mouth and she sucked on them greedily before she flicked her tongue over the digits. Edward pulled his fingers away and he groaned as he leaned down to captor her lips with his in a hard kiss. He kissed down her neck and chest before his mouth suckled on first one nipple and then the other. His hand pinched and twisted the free one until Bella let out a string of expletives. She tried to press her nipples into his mouth and hand, but he moved backwards so that his touch was never enough.

"Stop it! Stop doing this to me…" she demanded.

"You don't want me to _stop_… you want me to fuck you, don't you? You want me to let you cum… you want me to rub that little pink clit of yours until your pussy explodes and your jizz pours out of you…that's what you want." He said as he bit her skin under her breasts, along her abdomen and around her belly button.

"No…_fuck_… no… please… I don't want this…." Bella was losing the fight and they both knew it. Her voice was needy and filled with desire.

Edward knew that he couldn't last and decided it was time for some release. He sat up suddenly and Bella opened her eyes to see Edward kneeling over her mouth. His knees were on either side of her head and Edward held his engorged cock in front of her mouth.

"Open wide…" he muttered.

Bella's wide eyes took in the huge cock that was leaking precum all over her chin. She wanted to turn away from him, but she was so hungry to taste his cum. She whined as her tongue darted out to lick the clear fluid from the head that was teasing her mouth.

Edward's hips bucked forward and he pushed himself deep into Bella's mouth. She fought off the urge to gag by taking time to breathe through her nose. She knew that Edward wouldn't cut off her air supply. As she adjusted to the feeling of his hot member in her mouth, Edward's eyes were closed as he felt her scorching tongue lick around his cock. He pulled his cock out and slowly pressed it back into her eager lips. This time she licked and suckled, giving him wet, sloppy kisses as she rubbed her face all over his cock.

Edward could feel his balls tightening as Bella continued to worship his cock with her mouth.

Suddenly Edward gripped the base of his cock and stopped Bella from moving. He stared into her eyes.

"I am going to fuck you mouth, now. _Do. Not. Move_. When I cum, you will swallow everything as if it is your favorite ice-cream, understand?" He held his staining cock to her mouth once more.

Bella glared up at him tightlipped and mutinous.

Edward shook his head and suddenly Bella felt a tap on her cheek and she realized that Edward had tapped her with his cock! Not hard at all, but enough to make her mouth pop open in shock.

As soon as her lips parted, Edward pushed himself inside. He held each side of her head and his hips began to rock gently.

"Fuck, your mouth is so warm…suck my cock as I fuck your mouth….that's it…suck harder… I'm going to…fuck…yessss" Edward shot strings of cum down Bella's throat and she swallowed quickly so that she didn't waste anything.

Edward slid down the bed so that his semi-hard dick was nestled between Bella's dripping pussy. She was mewing and trying to find friction between her legs but he stayed just out of reach.

"You suck so beautifully, Naughty Girl. You're a greedy little thing, aren't ya? You drank that cum down as if it was water! You want more, hmm? You want more of my cock?" Edward's voice was almost cooing, but Bella knew better.

She tried to turn her head away as he stroked her bottom lip with his thumb, but he pressed it into her mouth and Bella flicked it with her tongue before she moaned and nipped it with her teeth.

She pulled away and began to struggle against her restraints again.

"Untie me! I won't try to get away, I promise! I won't tell anyone that you were here!" She said.

Edward shook his head as he grinned at her. His hand moved across her chest and Bella felt a hard pinch on her nipple.

She gasped.

"You're right, you won't try and get away because I'm not done with you yet… now, where's that little clitty hiding?" His dexterous fingers tickled down her torso and over her stomach. He stroked her Mons as if it was a pet. "…so pretty…what a pretty little pussy…aagh there it is…" with a delighted chuckle, Edward coaxed her clit out of its hood. His eyes were alight with mischief.

Bella bit her lip to try and keep quiet. She wasn't able to stop her traitor of a body as it responded to Edward's teasing ministrations as he stoked the little bead, he pressed one finger onto it, and began to rub it gently.

Bella screamed out in frustration because it wasn't enough to get her off, but it was enough to make her writhe in limbo with her climax being just out of reach.

Over and over Edward stroked, flicked and rubbed her clit. His fingers never tired. He slowed down just as Bella could feel the coils deep inside her pussy begin to tighten. Once she was quiet again, Edward moved forward and Bella jumped as she felt his tongue where his fingers had been.

His tongue was hot and soft as it gently tickled her clit before he took the hard button into his mouth and he sucked it, causing Bella to arch up against his face.

Edward's firm hands pushed her down and he held her in place as he moved down to drink her juices that was running out of her, drenching the sheets beneath.

Bella was waiting for that devil tongue to move inside her and give her some friction, some relief, but the relief never came.

Instead, Edward moved his tongue to tickle her entrance. She could feel him smiling as he lapped her opening, or took a long swipe to press gently against her neglected clit before he moved back down once more.

Finally she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Oh please….please… I'll do anything… please let me cum…take me! Fuck me! _I don't care!_ _Just do something!"_ Bella was almost keening with need.

Edward wiped his mouth with the remnants of her shredded baby doll and Bella hated the self-satisfied smirk that he was wearing.

"Hmmm, what was that? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…," he said as he leaned down over her. Bella could smell her tangy juice on his breath. She growled at him, her eyes were dark slits in the semi dark, but Edward could see how they glittered dangerously.

She was pissed off beyond belief!

"FUCK ME NOW!" Bella screamed out.

Edward lined himself up and he rammed himself inside of her. Bella screamed again as she came so intensely that for a moment she blacked out.

His pace was hard and deep. Each stroke deliberate. Bella was whimpering, mewing, she could feel her stomach contact again even as her body continued to spasm from the last climax.

Edward braced himself on his arm as he reached between them and he began to rub her clit hard.

"Again…" he commanded and Bella let herself go into the abyss once more.

They lost track of time. There was only feeling, sensation…need…

Bella had no idea of how many times she came, one rolled into another. Just as she would get feeling back in her limbs, Edward would pinch her nipples, twist her clit, move harder, faster, changing angles so that his cock would hit her g-spot and she would hurtle to the next peak.

Edward felt himself beginning to lose control. He had to cum inside her. He looked down and brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Once more, naughty…" he whispered.

Bella's eyes opened. She shook her head even as the words left her parched throat.

"No, no more please… I can't… No…" she dry sobbed.

Edward turned on his side, his legs scissored through hers, which gave him free access to her clit. The angle was different and Bella felt his hard length swelling inside her.

"Yes, you can! You will scream out my name when you cum." He said as his fingers found the overworked nub and he pinched it between them as he jerked it off as if it was a mini cock.

"Nononono…fuck….ohmygod….EDWARDDDDD!" As he felt her pussy clenching around him again, Edward felt himself tense and he twisted so that he was pressing deep into her passage as his cum erupted out of him.

Bella felt each squirt of cum that shot inside her and she felt her body respond once more.

Bella was sure that she was paralyzed from the neck down.

Edward lay almost of her and she welcomed the heaviness of his body. They were wet with sweat and their combined fluids. Their breathing had slowed. Bella wasn't sure how much time had passed but even now, her body was releasing the occasional shudder.

Edward felt as if he had run the Boston Marathon in snow boots. He knew that he was too heavy for Bella but he needed a moment to gather himself.

He rolled to the side and immediately he unbuckled the wrists restraints.

He moved down and released Bella's ankles. He ran his hands over her feet and up her legs, massaging her muscles.

"Top drawer…" Bella's voice whispered.

"What's that Baby?" He asked as he caught the words.

"Top drawer, under my panties… my ring…" she said.

Edward got up and was back in a moment with her engagement ring.

He slipped it onto her finger and bent down to kiss her hand.

"I'm never taking it off again, Babe. I think you broke my clit this time…" Bella said and she began to giggle. It turned into a moan, as every muscle in her body seemed to hurt.

"Oooww! What did you do to me Edward? I can't move a fucking muscle! Ow! It hurts!" Bella exclaimed as Edward began to chuckle and he picked her up.

"Come on, you baby! Let's go shower and then I will give you a good rub down…"

"Plus, you need to change the sheets, that is some disgusting mess you left there. Plus… my boyfriend will be back…" she teased.

Edward growled as he blew a raspberry into her neck. "Fuck him! You are mine now forever!" He gave a loud, evil laugh before he stood her up just inside the shower.

An hour later, Bella lay in bed curled up on Edward's chest. The sheets had been changed and they had quenched their thirst with fruit juice and water. Edward had massaged Bella with Arnica cream and he had given her two Advil so that she wouldn't feel any ill effects later.

Edward looked at his cell phone. It was just after 2.30 a.m.

"Thank you for a wonderful weekend, Love. I will never forget the last couple of days. Tonight was… incredible." Bella turned and pressed her lips to his chest.

Edward closed his eyes as he wove his fingers through her silky hair. He brushed her new bangs out of her eyes.

"I love you, Bella Swan. You are an enigma and I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life unraveling you…" His voice was husky with sleep.

"Sleep, my love…" Bella said quietly

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The rest of that and most of the following week seemed to speed past, and Bella barely had time to catch her breath. She had meetings with Arielle Aims twice to finalize the layout of the exhibition. The framers had done a fantastic job and Bella was pleased with the outcome. The weekend flew by but Bella made a point of getting together with 'the girls' on Sunday for lunch at Rosalie's house, although she and Kate cooked as Rose wasn't feeling up to it.

Bella found that she was busier now that she wasn't working in the gallery than when she was. Workouts, appointments, and meetings with the graphic designer that was designing her website kept Bella's mind off the fact that Edward was still shooting on location and the show was fast approaching.

On the Thursday morning before her show, Bella was just getting ready to walk out to her truck to drive to her appointment with Paul when Edward called unexpectedly. He normally phoned her in the evenings. Bella felt her stomach tighten as she heard his voice and she knew that it wasn't going to be good news.

Edward was due to come home that day, but Bella held her breath as she heard what he had to say.

There had been a hitch with filming and not only was he not coming home as planned that day, but he had to continue filming into the following week.

Bella felt a weight settle in the pit of her stomach as she heard the regret in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Baby but we have to nail these scenes down. The weather has been wreaking havoc and we don't want to have to pull this into the studio because it will mean even more delays!"

Bella squeezed her eyes shut tightly to hold the tears in. She was not going allow this setback to affect her. She cleared her throat and injected a cheerful note into her voice.

She was not going to make Edward feel guilty! This situation was out of his control and she had to deal with it.

"Well of course I'm disappointed, but I will be fine, Edward! Your parents will be there on Saturday as well as Ali, Rose, and Kate. Bernice and Stanley are also going to be there. They are coming with Bill and Sonya, so it's not as if I will be there alone. Riley is also flying in. He has business in the city. I will be fine, my Love." Bella said with conviction. The more that she spoke, the more she realized that she would be _okay._

"I know that you will be okay, Baby. You will be amazing. I never doubted that for one moment, Isabella. I just want to be there with you, I want to see the moment when you realize how extraordinary you really are, Love. I will be there." Edward said quietly.

Bella felt a stray tear run down her cheek but she dashed it away quickly. She chuckled instead, "If I am extraordinary, Edward, it's because of you and only you!"

Edward couldn't talk long and so they said goodbye with the promise to speak later that night.

Bella smiled as she sat down on the comfortable sofa and faced Paul.

Paul raised an eyebrow, "You look a little down, are you okay? What is going on this morning?" He said quietly as Bella took a sip from her coffee mug.

Bella turned slightly as she looked at the garden. She noticed that it had changed with the coming of spring. There were buds on the bushes and Bella watched as a bird picked some berries from one.

Paul's voice brought her back to the present. "Bella?"

She looked back at him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I just love to look at the courtyard. I like how you can see the changing seasons out there."

"Are you sad today?"

Bella nodded "A little, but it's no big deal. Edward phoned to tell me that he won't be able to make it home today. He has promised to try to be there on Saturday though. I've missed him so much, but this is his job and he can't help the delay in filming." She said quietly.

Bella was surprised by the grin that spread over Paul's face when she finished speaking. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Paul shook his head, "Why Miss Swan, I think that you have just graduated to the once every two weeks class! Look at you, Bella! This really is a red-letter day!" He exclaimed as he got up and walked around his desk. He sat down on the chair in front of Bella with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Bella frowned, "What are you talking about Doc?" She asked.

Paul leaned forward and propped his arms on his knees. "Bella, think about what you just said! Think about what happened this morning and how you have chosen to respond to the situation!"

Bella sat back and thought about Edward's call and what they said. She looked over at Paul with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't get what you are asking me…" she said.

Paul chuckled and sat back as he explained, "Bella, if this was three months ago or even two months ago and Edward had called you to say that he may not be home for one of the most important days of your life, how would you have responded?"

Bella thought about it, "With tears certainly, and I would probably have puked and curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor, all dramatic." She grinned at him and rolled her eyes. "I suppose that I would have immediately thought that he didn't want to come home and that he was either seeing someone else or he was bored with me and didn't want to spend any amount of time with me…." Bella looked down at her ring and smiled.

She looked back up to meet Paul's amused gazed, "Go on, Bella, you are doing a great job so far…"

"I would have felt rejected and unloved…," she said quietly as she stared out to the garden.

"…but now, what are you feeling?" Paul prompted.

Bella looked back at him and smiled, "Disappointed, but he will be at the next show. Sad, because I miss him and can't wait for him to come home, but I know that he will be here as soon as he can, so it's no big deal.." She finished excitedly.

Paul nodded and smiled back at her, "You don't feel rejected?" Bella shook her head, "unloved?" again she shook her head, "unwanted or a burden?" Bella began to chuckle as she shook her head again.

"Stop! I'm getting dizzy!" She retorted and Paul laughed aloud.

"And so it begins…" he said as he hung his head dramatically, and Bella laughed. "… One day the children will grow up and leave home…"

Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Oh godstruth! Another actor! I'm doomed to be surrounded by actors – bad ones at that!"

Paul smiled at Bella. He was so proud of how hard she had worked to get to this point and she hadn't even realized how far she had come. There was no anxiety in her body language at all and Paul couldn't remember the last time she had twisted her fingers together. She didn't try to hide her true feelings either. She was quick to admit to feeling frustrated or embarrassed or intimidated. Yes, she still had issues, but then again, who didn't?

Paul sat behind his desk and made a few notes before he looked at the lovely woman across from him as she spoke up quietly.

"Did you mean it? About me graduating…" Bella bit her lip.

"How would you feel about that?" he countered and Bella shook her head at him.

"My first instinct was to say that I'm not ready not to see you twice a week, but the more I've thought about it, I think that I am… ready to try it at least."

Paul nodded, "I think you are too, Bella."

Bella bit her lip and Paul watched as color infused her cheeks, "um, can I call you if I need to?" Bella asked. She felt foolishly close to tears again. She knew that Paul wasn't going anywhere and that he was her friend and her therapist.

Paul saw the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes, got up, and sat next to her on the sofa. Over the past four months, there had been very little physical contact between Paul and Bella. Paul knew when he first met her that Bella wasn't comfortable with too much physical contact and he very seldom initiated contact with his patients.

He put his hand out and took Bella's hand in his. He held it loosely as he smiled at her.

"You know that you can call me at any time, Isabella. You don't need me to walk you through each day anymore. _You_ make your own highs and lows, _you_ are in control of your emotions, and _you_ are in control of your weight. I am so proud of you Bella. You aren't afraid to tackle life head on!"

Bella was smiling as she blinked back her tears, "You're right! It's not as if we aren't going to see each other. You are coming on Saturday right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Paul said as Bella got up to leave.

"Are you bringing Emily?" Bella asked. She had met Emily, Paul's live in girlfriend and submissive on a couple of occasions and she liked the pretty, quiet woman.

Paul smiled and nodded. "She is looking forward to it. We will see you at about seven on Saturday?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "Yip, now wish me luck, I have to go and see what my bestie Alice has picked out for me to wear on Saturday!"

Paul walked Bella out and watched her drive away.

He walked back inside feeling satisfaction at knowing that he had helped someone else to heal from wounds that couldn't be seen with the naked eye.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella pulled up to Alice's store in the very busy shopping area of Chestnut Street, in downtown San Francisco. Bella loved Alice's store that was right in the heart of the shopping district but the street gave one a relaxed feeling, even when shopping with Alice.

Alice was in her studio, talking on the phone when Bella knocked on her door. Alice grinned and gestured wildly for Bella to go in and to close the door behind her.

Alice ended her call and walked over to pull Bella into the changing room.

"Hey Twister! I am so glad you are here! You are going to love this! I think that we can pull your hair up or you can leave it down, it's up to you, but this color is perfect for you…"

Alice unzipped the garment bag and pulled out a short dress in the deepest purple. It had a round scoop neckline and was sleeveless. The dress was pleated from the neck and fell in a gentle A-line. Bella saw that there must have been at least seven layers of chiffon. The dress only came to mid thigh but had a layered hemline, with each layer of fabric, being a different length. A black and pewter chain belt gave it definition and it looked sexy and flattering on Bella without making her feel exposed or uncomfortable.

Alice chose a pewter and black sling back peep toe shoe to go with the dress. It wasn't too high and more importantly, it was very comfortable and Bella could walk in them.

Alice teamed the dress with a black satin lined coat in case the weather turned nasty.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. "Alice it's perfect, thank you!"

Alice nodded with satisfaction, "That's my girl! I think you are finally getting the hang of this, B!"

Bella was determined not to let her nerves get the better of her and so she made sure that she ate, worked out and spent time writing in her journal on Saturday morning. She had spoken to Edward the night before, and she knew that he was pushing as hard as he could to finish up and get back.

Bella made him promise not to push himself or the rest of the crew too hard and she kept assuring him that there were still three shows after this one and that he would be bored in any case.

After a relaxing trip to the spa with Alice and Rosalie, she got dressed and did her hair and makeup. Edward had made her promise to use the town car that evening and Anderson was going to be accompanying her.

At 6 p.m. Anderson rang the front doorbell. Bella had been waiting in the entrance hall and she pulled the door open quickly.

The evening was cool, but clear as Bella stepped out. Anderson was dressed in a non-script grey suite and he smiled as Bella walked to the car.

"Good evening Bella, you look ready for the show."

Bella smiled as she climbed into the backseat with a roll of her eyes. "Now I'm relegated to the back seat?" She asked.

"Just following orders Ma'am and you look too lovely to sit up front." Anderson said mildly.

The journey was quiet for the most part. Bella found that her nerves were feeling more frazzled as the car neared Absolute. She had not seen or heard from Mona since she had left that gallery and she wondered whether she would be there that evening, although as Gallery Manager, she should be, Bella wondered if given their history, Mona would choose to avoid her at all costs.

At last the car pulled up to the curb. Bella saw the red carpet and gasped at the thirty foot banner that hung above the gallery doors. She had never had a red carpet event for an art exhibition before. She wondered for the first time if she was underdressed.

On either side of the gallery were huge posters of the painting of Edward. Bella smiled and although no one but she and probably her family would know it was him, just seeing his form calmed her nerves. The theme of the exhibition "**UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL**" was scripted across the bottom of the poster and Bella stared at the words below the title: "_**Introducing Artist Isabella Swan - San Francisco - March 2010**_"

_Wow. Artist Isabella Swan… that's me… I'm an artist… fuck… _

Anderson opened Bella's door and held out his hand to help her from the car. Bella had been so perplexed by the banners and signs that she had failed to see the paparazzi that lined the red carpet.

Flashes startled Bella out of her stupor and she stared at the photographers.

They must be here for Edward, she thought.

She saw a few of the photographers that she recognized and she walked over to them with a smile.

"He's not here, I'm sorry that you wasted your time!" She said loudly with an apologetic smile.

"Bella, are you kidding? We are here for you!"

Bella laughed in disbelief when a gust of wind had her holding down her skirt with one hand and hold her hair with the other.

"IS THAT A RING?"

"BELLA! BELLA! IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?"

"BELLA!"

Bella realized that she was wearing her ring. True to her promise she hadn't taken it off since that night. She could feel her face turning red and she ducked her head down.

_Well, here goes nothing…_

Bella flashed her best smile, and shrugged, "Well, you can see it's a ring, but is it_ the_ ring? You'll have to ask Edward when you see him…"

And with that she walked into the gallery and stopped dead in her tracks. It was packed with people.

_What the fuck?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the artist, Miss Isabella Swan!" A loud voice rang out.

She was met with applause.

Bella stared around at the people that were applauding her with cheers of 'Bravo' and 'wonderful'.

_Fuck. My. Life._

Unbeknown to her, the invitation had been sent out requesting everyone to be there by 6 p.m. so that Bella would make an entrance. Arielle had not idea that Bella hated being the centre of attention and had kept this one bit of information to herself. There was no malice behind her actions; she simply thought that she would be giving Bella the acclamation that she deserved.

Bella's mouth opened and closed several times as she felt the crippling panic begin to set in.

_No! NO! STOP IT! Breath, Bella…come on… breath…in…out… in… out… focus….focus on … Esme! There she is! And she looks as if she is ready to kill Arielle. Focus on Esme…there you go… in… out…._

It felt like hours had passed and time had stopped, but in fact it was only a few short minutes that Bella froze for. Once she was sure that she could respond without fainting or puking, she waved the applause way and smiled blindly, as her feet began to carry her towards the concerned faces of her family.

Carlisle reached her first, "Isabella, are you okay?"

Bella nodded and then smiled gratefully when he handed her a glass of iced water.

"Sip this, Sweetheart. What the fuck were they thinking?" he hissed to Esme.

"Alice is taking care of it now…" Esme said as she rubbed Bella's are soothingly.

Alice marched over to where Arielle stood basking in the praises of some of the patrons for putting on a wonderful show.

Alice gripped her arm and pulled her into a corner. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but how dare you put Bella on the spot like that? Are you fucking crazy? If she has a setback, I will personally find you…"

"Alice, calm down! Hi, I'm Rosalie Cullen. I must apologize for my sister-in-law. She tends to get a little emotional. Listen, Arielle?"

Arielle mumbled a greeting, while trying not to pee in her pants as the small dark haired woman continued to glare at her, while the very beautiful blonde pregnant woman dropped the smile and her blue eyes became icy and cold.

"Listen Arielle, B does not like attention. She doesn't like parties or being the centre of attention so if you are planning the rest of her shows, I suggest you just let her slip in the door when she wants to. No more grand gestures! No more broadcasts! Let her art speak for itself, and promote it all you want, but leave our Bella alone! Do you understand?" Her glacier voice was bone chilling.

"Yes – yes Ma'am" Arielle stuttered.

Riley chose that moment to rescue her from the furious Cullen women. He had known that Esme was attending and he had decided to attend the function as he should. It would have been more conspicuous if he had been absent. He and Bella had spoken about it at length and Riley, ever the gentleman had gone so far as to put a call into to one, Carlisle Cullen two weeks before the event.

Riley smiled grimly as he led Arielle over to a quiet corner of the gallery, so that they could give Bella a moment to regroup with her family.

He thought back to the phone call…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Riley sat at his desk overlooking the New York skyline. His building wasn't far from the harbor and he had a great view of the Brooklyn Bridge and the Hudson._

_He had just gotten off the phone to Bella Swan. Bella had confirmed that Carlisle and Esme Cullen would be attending her first show in San Francisco, as well as the rest of the Cullen family._

"_Fuck it!" There was no way to avoid this. Riley knew what he had to do. He picked up the phone and asked his secretary to find out the phone number for Doctor Carlisle Cullen from St. Helena, Napa Valley._

_Two minutes later, the phone rang._

"_Hello?" Riley listened to the silence on the other end._

"_This is Carlisle Cullen." Riley heard the deep voice say._

"_Um, Doctor Cullen, my name is Riley McGov…"_

"_I know who you are; I'm just trying to figure out why the hell you are calling me. You have some nerve, McGovender." The deep, cold voice was controlled politeness._

"_I know Doctor Cullen, and first of all I would like to apologize to you for disrespecting you, Sir, and your marriage. I have no excuse to offer you. What I did was selfish and completely out of line and I am truly sorry. I would just like you to know that nothing happened…"_

_Carlisle cut him short again, "I know that nothing fucking happened, but that's only because my future daughter-in-law was there and I walked in on you! I know that you have tried to make it up to Bella by doing these shows for her, but if you try and take advantage of her or any other member of my family, there will be no place for you to hide, do you understand me?" _

_Riley cringed at the fury in Carlisle's voice._

"_I do understand completely. I'm not doing this just to make it up to Bella, I really do believe in her work and she deserves this break. Hell, Doctor Cullen, I am a businessperson and Bella is going to be very good for my business. I will not take advantage of her, I promise you. Just as I promise that I will never make a move in any way towards your wife again." _

_It was not in Riley's nature to eat humble pie, but there was something about Carlisle Cullen's voice that told Riley that he meant every word that he spoken and that he would make good on his threats._

"_So why are you calling me now?" Carlisle asked._

_Riley felt himself break out in a sweat. He tugged at the top button of his shirt and pulled on his tie._

"_Well Sir, I wanted to tell you that I will be attending Bella's exhibitions and I have been informed by Bella that you and your wife will be in attendance as well and I wanted to smooth things over before so that we wouldn't have to be concerned about ruining her show. She tends to get quite fragile around …"_

_Carlisle spoke again, "I know how Isabella is, thank you very much. I treated her the last time that one of your staff members upset her!" Carlisle wanted to smash the asshole's face in, but he would never cause Bella any harm and so, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_He began again, quietly, "Look, I accept your apology and I expect you to stay away from my wife and my daughters for that matter – at all times. I will behave cordially when we meet if you can, for Bella's sake."_

_Riley heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you Doctor Cullen, you won't regret this."_

_Carlisle's voice sent a chill down Riley's spine, "See that I don't, McGovender. Goodbye"_

"_Good..." the line was already dead._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Riley turned to Arielle, who looked as if she was about to burst into tears. He held her shoulders gently as he looked into her eyes.

"Its okay, Arielle, you could not have known, but you should have gone over this with her. I understand that you wanted it to be a surprise, but each artist is different and Bella Swan does not like being the center of attention, so next time, go over each detail with her; let her guide you as to what she wants, understand?"

Arielle nodded, "yes, Sir, I'm really sorry. I will apologize to Bella immediately..."

Riley shook his head quickly, "No don't. Leave her be for a while. Let's give her some time to adjust and then you can go over the offers that you have received so far…" They went on to discuss which paintings had sparked an interest, which was quite large.

Riley had taken a chance and had made sure that the paintings were priced in the medium to high bracket. There were some of her earlier works that he had priced a little lower, but the two main paintings were priced at twelve and fifteen thousand Dollars respectively. Mona had objected loudly, and she had told Riley that very few new artists commanded that price. Riley had also broken from tradition when he insisted that the gallery fee for Bella would be twenty-five percent.

Most galleries insisted on a fee of between thirty-five and seventy percent, depending on the location of the gallery and the involvement and wall space.

Riley knew that Isabella Swan was a great artist and that her work would be in demand very soon. He was willing to bet that within a year, her work would be selling for triple if not more than it was currently, and as he had told Carlisle, he was an astute businessman. Bella Swan would be a great benefit to his galleries.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esme felt her husband's eyes on her as she looked across to where Alice and Rosalie were in deep conversation with the show's coordinator. After a moment, Esme saw Riley McGovender approach the trio and he steered his employee to a corner of the gallery. Esme felt heat rise in her cheeks as Carlisle's eyes bored into her.

She took a deep breath and look up at him. His blue eyes glittered dangerously, although his face remained impassive.

She smiled at her husband with what she hoped was reassurance.

Bella had moved away from them and was currently talking to Paul and Emily. Bella turned back to her surrogate parents, but when she saw the look passing between them, she decided to leave them be.

Carlisle hadn't moved.

"Are you alright, _my Pet_?" He asked.

Esme nodded and her hand moved to touch the beautiful gold 'slave' bracelet that she wore on her arm with the Cullen crest emblazoned on it.

Carlisle smirked.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you, Carlisle." Esme said quietly.

They had agreed that Esme would be 'collared' for the event. Esme understood that Carlisle needed to feel in control of the situation in some small way and it had been Esme that had suggested that the broad 'cuff-bracelet' that had been her mother-in-law's, be used as her collar.

Carlisle loved the idea of Esme submitting to him by wearing a symbol or 'brand' with his family crest on it.

Carlisle and Esme had taken Garrett's advice and had begun to attend BDSM classes, or as they were called Sexual Freedom Classes. The classes were run by a couple that Carlisle and Esme had known for some time, Jane and Dmitri Conti, who had settled in the Napa Valley after Dmitri's father had passed away, to carry on running a small but lucrative rambling inn aptly named Villagio Inn.

When Carlisle had first phoned the number that Garrett gave him, he had been shocked and more than a little embarrassed to find out that it was Dmitri and his wife and slave, Jane that ran the classes.

However, Dmitri had assured Carlisle that their classes were small and discrete and were held on their property, just outside of Yountville.

Only first names were used and each person had to sign a blanket 'gag' agreement before they stepped inside their soundproof attic/playroom/instruction room.

Carlisle and Esme had enjoyed the two sessions that they had been to so far. His eyes came back to rest on his wife. He reached over and ran his hand down her back. Esme was wearing a demur and elegant black dress with black stockings and a medium black shoe.

Carlisle smirked as he felt the tight corset and the new chastity belt underneath her dress. Esme had discovered much to her ire and Carlisle's delight that she enjoyed wearing clothing that bound her or restricted her in some way.

Esme now had three chastity belts, several corsets made from various materials such as satin, cotton, lycra, some had underwire, bones, while still others were cup-less, so that Carlisle could attach and playfully tug on her favorite nipple clamps while they enjoyed a late dinner in their on-suite dining room.

Carlisle leaned forward so that his lips brushed Esme's ear, causing her to shiver, "Remember Pet, you are not to move from my side tonight. If you do so without permission, you will regret it."

Esme sighed and nodded.

Alice walked over and took Esme's arm, "Come on Mom, you have been shadowing Daddy all night like you are attached at the hip! Come and look at this one painting that I saw... Dad, you don't mind do you?" Alice asked innocently as she looked between her father and mother.

Esme's eyes met her Master's. She could see the challenge in them. He wanted her to ask for permission! Esme narrowed her eyes, she wasn't _that _submissive!

Esme smiled and kissed his cheek, "We won't be long Darling. Do you want to join us?" she said as she lifted her hand and wiped her lipstick residue off the corner of his mouth.

Carlisle captured her hand and he stared down at her.

_You should never challenge me, Pet_. He thought to himself as he smiled at her.

"No my Darling, I want to have a word with Kate about something, we will pick up our conversation later." He said quietly. His palm was beginning to itch with anticipation.

Esme wondered at the wisdom of challenging her Master's instruction when Carlisle gently kissed her bracelet and let her hand fall to her side.

The unspoken promise was plain for her to see.

Later.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella walked around the familiar gallery with Paul and Emily. Emily was medium height and build with rich dark hair and smiling blue eyes. It was quite sweet to see Paul outside of his 'doctor' capacity with her.

Bella enjoyed Paul's quiet humor and Emily's ready smile. They complemented Bella on her work and Emily asked a lot of questions about the pictures. One in particular captured her attention and she pulled Paul back to it a second time.

It was a picture of two children on their haunches on the shore of a beach. It looked as if they were peering into a rock pool. The little girl was wearing a pink bathing costume with ruffles on the tush and a pink hat was perched on her head, covering the chocolate brown curls.

The other child a little boy, who was younger, a toddler, was pointing something out in the water. A masculine hand was touching the little girl's back in a protective manner.

In the distance, one could make out other people and dogs on the beach.

Emily loved it and she asked Bella about it. Bella smiled as she stared at the painting.

"This is a picture of a day that my Dad and I spent at La Push Beach with the Clearwaters, who were family friends of ours. My father and Harry were very good friends up until Harry died suddenly of a heart attack a few months after this day. That is Seth my soon to be stepbrother and I in the picture. I remember showing him a starfish. He must have been about two years old. I was seven. My mom had been gone for a while already… my costume was new. Charlie had bought it for me." Bella smiled to herself as she allowed the memory to grow. She could hear Seth's laughter and she remember watching greedily as he hugged and kissed his mother and crawled into her lap when he was tired.

"Charlie, my dad came over to see what we were doing… he was sober… well, it was a good day…" Bella said with a smile.

She met Paul's keen gaze and shrugged, "I paint what I know…"

Paul nodded, "It's really good."

"Thank you." Bella said and she turned to talk to someone else that was waiting to get her attention.

Paul smiled and nodded to himself.

Emily looked up at her boyfriend, "What are you smiling at?" She asked.

Paul put his arm around her waist, "I was just thinking about another change in Bella. When we first met, she could never accept a complement, no matter how heartfelt or sincere. But look at her now…"

Emily smiled and hugged Paul, "That's because; you Doctor Banner-Jones are a great doctor!"

Paul laughed softly and pulled her closer, "Remember your words, Honey, when we play doctor-doctor next week and you are accusing me of being a tease and a horrible doctor!"

Emily grinned, "Yea, sometimes I don't always like your methods of delicious torture, but I am always satisfied with the end result…"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Arielle approached Bella and she was excited to tell her that so far seven of the paintings had been sold.

Bella was thrilled, because it meant that she would be earning money and she could contribute to the household expenses. She felt a twinge of angst at having to let go of her art, but she tucked that emotion away for another time.

One and a half hours later Bella was ready to go home. She was tired of smoozing and smiling.

Her family had been very supportive and they had made sure that Bella had eaten a small plate of fruit and fresh vegetables and Bella grinned when Carlisle kept showing up at her elbow to give her a glass of water, or juice.

Carlisle and Esme were taking Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Kate out for dinner and Bella was just about to go and find them when she heard a commotion at the front door.

She walked around the corner and stopped to stare at the four tall and very handsome men that had just walked in, causing a frenzy of flashbulbs to explode outside as well shouts to erupt from the reporters.

The front door closed and the noise and lights seemed to fade away. Bella stared at the tall, bronze-haired man, dressed in a white dress shirt and black jeans with black boots. He was looking around the suddenly quiet room.

He glared menacingly at a couple of people and conversation was struck up again, this time it was high pitched, and excited.

Finally, green eyes found brown.

Edward walked towards Bella without his expression changing. He silently took her hand and looked around. Bella quickly took the lead and she pulled him into her old closet/office. As soon as the door closed, Edward pushed her up against it and pulled her into his arms.

"I have missed you so fucking much, Baby." He said and without giving her a chance, he kissed her hard and fast.

Bella's hands found purchase in his thick hair and she twisted her fingers into the strands, making Edward moan. She could feel his throbbing cock pressing into her pubic bone.

Bella pulled back and she began to kiss his face and neck with little kisses, "You are here! I can't believe that you are here! I love you!"

Bella repeated and she pressed herself as close to Edward's body as she could.

A few moments later, there was a quiet knock at the door.

Edward growled and Bella giggled breathlessly.

"Isabella… you need to make yourself decent and come out please, people are asking for you…" Carlisle's amused voice sounded through the door.

Edward rolled his eyes and he unlocked and opened the door a little, making sure that he kept Bella's disheveled body behind his.

"Edward" Carlisle said

"Dad"

"Son, you've got to let your fiancée out of there, people are asking for her. Here is your mother to fix the damage that you've caused…" Carlisle said and the next thing he was being pushed out of the room and Esme stepped inside.

She looked at Bella and chuckled, "oh my. It's just as well I came in, you certainly couldn't go out looking like that."

"What do I look like?" Bella asked.

"Like you have been ridden hard and put out wet!" Esme retorted.

Bella gasped and then the two of them were laughing.

Esme quickly straightened Bella's clothing as Bella repaired her makeup and her 'haystack' hair.

A couple of moments later Esme and Bella slipped out of the small room. No one looked their way, although from the smirks and chuckles of her family and friends, they were all aware of where Bella had disappeared. She rolled her eyes at Emmett as he hugged her and gave her a loud, sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Hey there, Baby B! Where were you?" He said and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, "Child!" She hissed, but she was smiling.

Bella felt a hand on her back as tender lips pressed a kiss to her temple.

Instantly she felt soothed and calm.

"Take a look around…," she said to her friends. She knew that Rosalie and Alice had looked over the paintings several times, so she was surprised when they led Emmett and Jasper away.

She turned to Edward and carefully studied his face. She could see the dark shadows under his eyes and the faint lines of fatigue around his mouth and eyes.

Without thinking, she lifted a gentle finger and she traced the lines there.

"You look tired, Love." She said quietly.

Edward stared down into Bella's beautiful face. "I am, but I would do it all again just to be here. Will you show me around?"

Bella hesitated, "Your parents want to take us out to dinner. Why don't you have a quick look around by yourself and I will say my goodbyes? I promise that I will give you a personal tour next time."

Edward nodded.

"Tell the others that we are leaving soon, please?" Bella said as she kissed his cheek and walked away.

Edward watched her talking to some people. He had been up for over thirty-six hours straight. Nevertheless, he had been determined to see Bella's opening show. He didn't care that he would be seeing it another three or four times. He had to be present for her crowning moment. He watched her as she smiled gently and nodded shyly. Often she would touch her ring without thinking about it and Edward smiled when he saw how it made Bella smile.

She sought his face and blushed slightly when his teasing eyes met her own. Bella bit her lip and turned back to her conversation.

Ten minutes later, they were all ready to go.

Bodyguards surrounded them and then the doors were opening and they were propelled towards their waiting cars.

Edward had persuaded his parents to cancel dinner and had arranged to regroup at his and Bella's home.

Maggie was up to the challenge and had raced home to prepare a 'pot-luck' dinner for sixteen people.

Bella was happy that Paul, Emily, Harry, and Edgar had decided to join their impromptu dinner party.

Bella tried to insist that Edward go to bed, but he wouldn't hear of it. He knew that when he did put his head down, he would be out for at least twelve hours, and he was determined to make love to his woman.

The gathering was loud and fun but Bella was glad by the time everyone left shortly before 10 p.m. Bella had noticed Edward stumble as he walked to the fridge to retrieve another beer. Edward was never clumsy and Bella was immediately concerned.

She had walked over to him and taken the unopened beer from his hands.

"You are going to bed, Mr. Cullen!" She said determinedly. Emmett caught her eye and had understood at once. He announced in a loud voice that the Cullen-Swan home was closing up for the night.

Esme and Carlisle were staying with Rose and Emmett.

Bella put her arms around Edward's waist and she half carried him up the stairs. He protested that he could walk but when she pointed out that he was drunk after downing three beers, very little food and almost forty hours without sleep.

Edward giggled as he stumbled again and fell across their bed.

Bella smiled as she took his boots and socks off. Edward began to giggle as she unbuckled his jeans and he made halfhearted humping motions into her hands as she undid his zipper.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

Bella managed to get his jeans, boxers off as Edward held onto his semi hard penis like a fire hose, waving it around, and asking her in a loud a loud voice, "You want some of thishh, Babyyy?" Then he would dissolve into another giggling fit.

By the time, Bella had wrestled his shirt off him, she was sweaty, and her belt had been pulled off as well as her dress, as it was in danger of being ripped by Edward's over enthusiastic hands.

Bella knelt next to him and smiled tenderly as he stared at her with glazed eyes and a sloppy smile.

"I love you, Bel-la Swan," he said.

Bella nodded.

"I love you too, Sparky. Now stay here, I will be back in a moment, okay?" She said as she smoothed his hair off his damp forehead.

"Hmm, Kay…" he said and let out another chuckle.

Bella shook her head and she quickly pulled a bottle of water from the bar fridge in their sitting room as well as a cool damp cloth from the bathroom and a couple of headache tablets.

Bella took off her bra and panties, but she left on the purple chemise that she had worn under her dress.

She climbed back onto the bed and lifted Edward's head. He swallowed the water and tablets, and he allowed Bella to wipe his face with the cool cloth.

"Hmmm…s'nice… come to beeeeddd, Bel-la!" He whined and pouted.

Bella tossed the cloth onto the nightstand and put the remaining water there as well.

She switched the lights off and crawled in next to Edward.

He immediately curled up around her body and put his head on her chest. Once hand came up and Bella felt his fingers gently stroking her nipple through her chemise.

"I love you ssssooo much, Baby…" he muttered and Bella smiled as she massaged his scalp gently.

"I saw your paintings …"

"Yes you did, thank you for being there…"

"Kay…"

Bella closed her eyes, to the sound of Edward's gentle snore. She smiled as his fingers snaked under the satin and encased her breast and he let out a contented sigh.

He was home.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella should have known that it was too good to be true. She woke up the next morning full of euphoria and energy. She left Edward to sleep as she had a work out, made breakfast and checked in with Arielle – all before 8 a.m.

During the course of that day and the next Bella spoke to so many people; accepting their praise for her work and the enquiries about more shows that she didn't really stop to take it all in.

In addition to the rave reviews of her show, the news of their engagement had broken and there was a crowd of paparazzi outside their gates, hoping for conclusive proof of the deed.

Felix and Heidi had had their hands full with fielding and fending off pressure from the media.

Edward spent the next few days relaxing and hiding from the press. He was tired and cranky as he always was when he finished an intense filming schedule. Each day he was would stay in his study, only leaving it to eat and sleep.

Bella gave him space, which was easy, as she was busy. The San Francisco show had been a resounding success. In total there were ten paintings sold over the three days of the exhibition. Bella had mixed feelings about her work being sold to strangers.

She had never had to part with any of her paintings before and she hit her emotional brick wall on Wednesday afternoon when she found out that the two theme pieces had been sold, as she felt her chest beginning to close in panic; she put in a panicked call to Paul for an emergency appointment.

Paul had made good on his promise and had made time for her that day. Bella did not bother to tell Edward that she was leaving; she just ran out to her truck with tears streaming down her cheeks and jumped into her truck and she drove as fast as she could to Paul's home office.

Bella sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was had her hair pinned back from her face and had thrown on an old pair of jeans, some ballet pumps and a shirt of Edward's that she had tied into her waist.

Bella slowly took her sunglasses off and she stared at Paul with red rimmed eyes. He smiled and pushed the tissue box over to her.

"What's going on, Bella?" Paul asked calmly.

Bella shrugged and tried to smile, but her face crumbled and two fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"They…they (hiccup)…like m-m-m-my (sniff) …paint-paintinggggsss!" Bella wailed and she put her head onto her knees and began to cry in loud wracking sobs.

Paul waited until the worst of the tempest had passed before he asked another question.

"Have you spoken to Edward about this?" And could have kicked himself when he heard Bella's gasp of breath before she lifted her snotty, tear soaked, red and puffy face to glare at him.

"N-n-n-no! He-he's t-t-tooo busy…" she said and then her face crumbled again and she burrowed it into her knees again.

Paul did something that he didn't normally do, but he knew that Bella had another show coming up that weekend and he knew that she needed to sort this out. He reached for his phone and sent Edward a text.

***Bella having meltdown***

Edward responded within seconds.

***On my way***

Paul phoned his receptionist and asked for a bottle of water and three large coffees. He was glad it was the end of the day. He sent Emily a text that he would be home later than expected.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward had heard the front door slam and had wondered where Bella was going. He knew that he had been his usual asshole self but it was the only way that he could get himself out of a character's head.

He had promised himself that he would spend the remaining part of the week, being with Bella and attending to her needs.

Edward had gone back to reading a proposal for a musical play when his phone had sounded with a text message:

***Bella having meltdown***

_What the fuck?_

It was from Paul.

Edward was on his feet. He stopped only to grab the keys to the Volvo. When he was in the car, waiting for his gate to open, he shot off a reply:

***On my way***

Ten minutes later he pulled up to Paul's house. He saw Bella's truck in the driveway, the driver's door was still open and the keys were dangling from the ignition.

Edward parked the truck in a corner of the small parking lot and locked it properly. He activated the alarm and put the keys in his pocket.

The receptionist was waiting for him and she nodded to the door without saying a word.

Edward opened the door and saw Bella sitting as she had been for the past twenty minutes.

Paul nodded and smiled at him.

"Bella, I've asked Edward to come. Do you want to tell him what's going on?"

Bella shook her head quickly.

"No-no-no!" she said as she sniffed and hiccupped.

Paul motioned to the door and they made their way into the hallway. Before Paul closed his office door he spoke again.

"Bella, Edward and I are going to be right outside, okay?"

She nodded without lifting her head.

"Why don't you take a moment and then come and call us when you are ready and feel more under control, okay?"

Bella nodded again.

Paul closed the door.

He motioned to Edward to take a seat in the waiting room with him.

Edward was frowning, "_Paul, what the fuck is going on?_ For the past three days, Bella has been on top of the world from her show. She's been on the phone, zipping off to meetings, laughing and happy. In fact, it's been driving me a little nuts. I've been a bit down, like I normally am coming off a movie and it's been a little manic at home. So what the fuck happened?"

Paul sat back and smiled, "You have just answered your own question, Edward. Things have been _manic_ at home. Out of the ordinary… you have been unusually down, she is unusually up and suddenly Bella realized today that her paintings were being sold and she wouldn't see them again and then she was told that the two main ones, of you and the one of the two of you, that she had poured her heart into, had been sold and she crashed with a bang. Bella's painting has always been intensely personal to her; even the title of her show says it, "Up Close and Personal". Bella is being forced to let these remnants of herself and her past and even her future go and she is struggling with this."

Edward was frowning; he would cancel the fucking shows and buy all of her artwork, if that would make her happy….

Paul was shaking his head, "I can see what you are thinking and that is not a good idea, Edward."

Edward glared at him, "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Tell me that you weren't thinking of buying all of her work to keep her happy…"

Edward had the grace to look guilty. "How did you…"

Paul smiled, "Because I would do the same thing if it was Emily in there… The thing is you can't wrap her in bubble plastic. You can't protect her from everything Edward. Part of being an artist is letting your work go, if you are serious about your work; you know this – you give a part of yourself into each performance that you do, which is why you feel down and empty when it's over, right?"

Edward grimaced and nodded.

Paul went on, "Bella just has to come to terms with that, and yes, you can take care of her, but you can't baby her… can you distinguish between the two?"

Edward nodded reluctantly.

"She took care of me when I came home…"

Paul smiled, "Geez; it sounds like you two are in a relationship…" he laughed when Edward flipped him off.

"So, what do I do?" Edward asked in the silence that followed.

"Be patient. Listen to her. Hold her. Ply her with tea and hugs and kisses…" Paul said quietly.

Edward nodded.

Moments later Bella opened the office door and peeped outside. Her eyes immediately sought Edwards and he saw her swallow.

"Hey Baby…" Edward said quietly.

Bella gave him a weak smile.

Paul said, "Bella, come out here and join us. Let's talk about this. Do you mind if Edward sits in?"

"No, I'm glad he is here. Thank you for calling him." She said in a quiet voice that was husky from crying.

Bella walked over and she immediately sat as close to Edward as she could. Edward had been worried that she was angry with him for being so distant, but he knew that wasn't the case when he felt her small hand slip into his palm.

For the next twenty minutes Paul walked Bella through the steps of lose that, she was experiencing. She nodded, cried some more, and finally she agreed that she really did want her work to be appreciated by other people.

With that realization came a few more tears. Finally Edward wrapped his arm around her and he walked her out to his SUV.

"What about my truck?" Bella sniffed.

"We'll get it tomorrow." Edward said.

"Kay…"

Edward smiled as he helped her into the car.

"Okay."

He drove home, holding her hand and making sure that she was okay.

When he got home, he led her straight upstairs and undressed her... he left on his shirt that she was wearing, but he unhooked her bra and then he carried her to the bed. He pulled back to the covers and Bella crawled in. Edward tucked the comforter around her and sat down next to her.

He stroked her cheek gently and she tried to curl around him.

"Do you want some of Mom's tea?" He asked.

Bella shook her head.

"Water?"

She shook her head again.

"What do you want, Love?" He asked as her eyes filled with tears again.

"You. I just want you to hold me…" she whispered.

Edward's heart almost broke at the sadness in her voice.

He quickly kicked off his shoes and undressed. He climbed in behind her in his tee-shirt and boxers and pulled her back tight up against his chest.

"I've got you, Baby. It's okay to feel sad. I've got you…"

Eventually Bella stopped crying and she fell into an uneasy but deep sleep.

Edward got up long enough to phone Maggie and he asked her if she could heat up some soup for Bella. He put his jeans on and lay down next to Bella again; she immediately burrowed into his chest.

Maggie went one better and an hour later she knocked on the bedroom door.

Edward hurried to take the tray that she was carrying from her. He put it on the sitting room table.

"How is she?" Maggie asked softly.

They looked at Bella who was curled into a ball on her side.

Edward smiled, "She worn out from all of the activity. Mags, you can take off for the rest of the week, okay? I'm going to spend the next couple of days alone with Bella before we have to head off to L.A for her show there. We will probably take the time off in-between that show and the next one in San Diego. I'm going to book us into a couple of low-key Inns, so that we can stay under the radar of the press."

Maggie nodded and patted Edward's hand, "That's a great idea Sweetie; I think that you and Bella could use this time."

Maggie left and Edward turned on a lamp in the sitting room and closed the curtains. Maggie had prepared fresh mushroom soup with hot buttered buns and a flask of tea with a plate of fruit and some shortbread cookies.

Bella opened her eyes and sat up when she couldn't feel Edward next to her. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and immediately saw him sitting on the love seat.

"Hi" he said and opened his arms to her.

Bella scrambled out of bed and she hurried over to Edward. Bella straddled his thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hey there, thanks for this afternoon. I don't know what happened… it's was like I was possessed by a crazy person! God! I am so embarrassed!" Bella had buried her head in Edward's neck.

He chuckled as he gently untangled her arms and legs from around him.

"Come on, Spider monkey, let's eat first and then we can talk." He said.

Bella groaned as she climbed off his lap and slid onto the floor in front of the table.

Edward made sure to keep the conversation light and entertaining during their meal.

When they were finished, Bella asked for a glass of wine instead of tea and Edward fetched a bottle of wine, some water and glasses while Bella ran a bath.

She was getting undressed when Edward opened the wine and poured them each a glass.

They sat at opposite ends of the tub sipping their wine and sharing small touches. Eventually the water began to cool and Edward let some water out and refilled the tub.

Bella cleared her throat, "So, shall we talk about my breakdown?" She asked as she bit her lip.

Edward smiled at her, "It's not as uncommon as you think. Look at me! I get all morose and miserable when I get home – I hide from everyone and snap at anyone that talks to me. If I was a woman, I would probably pig out on chocolate and cry for days!"

Bella giggled as she imagined Edward wearing her fuzzy toe socks, eating Hershey Bars and bawling like a baby!

Edward took her feet that were on either side of his shoulders and put them on his chest. He smiled as he watched Bella smile the first genuine smile that he had seen since the show.

He began to massage her feet and ankles. "See? We arty types are all a little emo in our own ways. Of course it's going to be heartbreaking for you to let your 'babies' go. You birthed them, you loved each one of them and they carry a little piece of you. But you will learn in time to come to create them with a view to letting them go and it won't hurt so much next time."

Bella nodded and she looked sad. "I understand that, but it's still hard. Have you always felt like you do after a movie?"

Edward nodded, "Especially if I give a performance my all. There is an element of me in every role that I've played so it is hard to get back to just being me. Of course it's become easier over time. I've learned to keep myself as separate as possible from my roles. It helps. Come on, you are turning into a prune…"

Edward got out first and held out a towel for Bella.

Bella put her hand on Edward's arm as he was about to leave the bathroom.

"Can we go to the playroom?" She asked.

Edward shook his head sadly, "We've been drinking Love, but how would it be if I collared you tomorrow and we spent the day like that?"

Bella nodded and she couldn't help the smile that spread, "What about Maggie?" She asked.

Edward took her hand and led her into the dressing room.

"I asked her to take the next two days off, so we have all the time in the world."

Bella's smile spread even wider, "Yay for me!" She said.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Now you sound like Alice," he growled and picked Bella up as he strode to the bed.

He put her down next to the bed and grinned at her, "Want to make out like teenagers and then fuck like bunnies?" He said and he whipped off his towel.

Bella burst out laughing as she scooted onto the bed.

"Come here Thumper!"

**A/N: So, was it worth waiting for? Okay, Sweet things, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I know that there is a lot happening – lots of different events, but that's just the way the timeline goes. You know that we are coming down on the other side of this story, right? BUT THERE IS STILL A WAYS TO GO – about 10 chapters. And then you, my darlings will have to vote if we say goodbye to these crazy, whip toting people or if we go into a sequel – and start all over again… but there is no need to panic just yet.**

**I love you all so much for your reviews, comments and support. Thank you. **

**So, do you like the photo – thing? I love using them – thanks so Kazi – I don't know how to do fancy stuff, but I am learning…**

**Requests for outtakes? **

**Love, hugs and kisses,**

**Michele**


	59. Chapter 59

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM **

_**At the end of Chapter 58:**_

_Bella's smile spread even wider, "Yay for me!" She said._

_Edward rolled his eyes, "Now you sound like Alice," he growled and picked Bella up as he strode to the bed._

_He put her down next to the bed and grinned at her, "Want to make out like teenagers and then fuck like bunnies?" He said and he whipped off his towel._

_Bella burst out laughing as she scooted onto the bed. _

"_Come here Thumper!"_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 59**

Bella woke up on Thursday morning to be greeted by 'Domward'. As her eyes fluttered open, she looked up into the bottle green gaze of her Dom and her heart had begun pounding like crazy, when she saw that he was wearing only his broken faded 501's. She knew what that meant.

"Isabella, sit up." The Voice had spoken and Bella brushed her hair from her face as she sat up in bed, letting the covers fall to her waist.

Edward sat down and looked at her, as if he was searching for something. He must have been satisfied with what he saw, because her breath caught at his next words.

"You are to be collared immediately. You will remain this way for the next twenty-four hours. You will be naked during this time. When you are in the kitchen, you may wear one of my shirts only. You hair will be braded. There is one last thing," he said and Bella watched as his eyes darkened perceptibly.

"You will be bound once you have had your shower this morning. You have fifteen minutes to shower and present yourself in my playroom. Do you have any questions before I collar you because once this collar is in place, the only words that you are permitted to speak freely are your safe words. Otherwise, you are to remain silent unless I ask you to answer. Now, do you have anything to say or ask?"

Bella was staring at him open-mouthed.

_What the fuck? He knows I am not a morning person and that I need my fix of coffee before my brain kicks in…wait what? He's going to 'bind' me. With what! How?_

Edward frowned at her, "I'm waiting Isabella!"

Bella replied without thinking, "hang on! I'm thinking! What…"

Edward's dark scowl and the square set of his jaw stopped her words.

_Shit, silly, silly Bella – you are going to end up with a flaming ass if you don't watch your mouth…_

She tried to backtrack quickly, "sorry, Sir… I only meant that I'm still waking up. Can I please have some coffee? And how will I cook if I am bound? Bound to what? Can't I talk at all?"

Edward shook his head slightly and once again, Bella fell silent.

"Firstly, do not question how or why I'm binding you. You will be able to move freely and you may have coffee if you can drink it in …" he glanced down at the bedside clock, "thirteen minutes and shower!"

Bella whimpered.

"Can you collar me quickly, please?" She asked and without waiting, she turned her back and lifted her hair.

The next moment, Bella found herself lifted out of the bed and on the floor in front of Edward.

"Do not tell me what to do, Isabella! Take your shirt off." Edward said.

Bella quickly obeyed.

He attached her heavy heart collar and lifted her chin to look at him.

"You can choose how to start your day with a shower and sucking your Master's cock or a cup of coffee. This will be your only choice today. Answer."

_Cock or coffee? Are you even kidding me? How will I choose between my two favorite things, cock… coffee… shit!_

Bella loved her coffee! She immediately lowered her eyes and answered "I would love to show you how much I appreciate you taking time with me, Master. May I please suck your cock?"

Edward narrowed his eyes as he stared down at her, "are you just saying that or do you mean it? It is a privilege to suck my cock, Isabella, not a right. Do you deserve it?"

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that she was 'out of practice' from her submissive mindset. It had been a while since they had played together.

"Master, I'm sorry. You are right. Your submissive does not deserve this. But she does want to please you so much. Please forgive her and let her have the opportunity to show you how much she loves you and how much she desires to please you." Bella's words were spoken so quietly that Edward had to lean forward to catch them.

Bella very seldom spoke in the third person. It was never something that Edward had required from a submissive before and although most of Bella's submissive friends spoke that way to their dominants or when they were collared. Bella had only used it herself on a handful of occasions, usually when she was being sincere and was trying to convey her submissive state to Edward with more than just her gestures.

"Go and shower Isabella. I will meet you in the playroom in ten minutes. Do not be late." He said and with that, he left the room.

Bella slumped forward.

_What the fuck just happened? _

Bella jumped up and hurried into the shower. She had imagined that they would dabble a little in the playroom, perhaps enjoy a little role-play, but this was definitely not what she thought would happen, but then again, Edward very seldom did what she thought he would.

Edward was her Master and she trusted him implicitly with every aspect of her being. He always took time to plan their scenes and seldom did anything in the playroom completely impulsively. When Bella had asked him about his reasoning for not being more impulsive, he had explained that impulsiveness could lead to making mistakes, which could hurt her or cause mistrust between them.

Bella knew that Edward checked the first aid kits in the house on a regular basis and she often teased him that the first aid kits in their home was enough to stock a small hospital. There was a small kit in the master bedroom, the kitchen, and gym as well as the extensive one in the playroom. Bella had also noticed that Edward had a first aid kit fitted in her studio, along with an intercom that had an SOS button that went to the gatehouse and the security staff quarters.

As Bella washed her hair and conditioned it, she could feel herself sinking into her submissive mindset.

She got out as soon as she was finished and hurriedly dried herself and towel dried her hair. Once it was braded, Bella made her way upstairs and she knelt outside the playroom door.

She had no idea if she was late, but above all she wanted to prove to her Master that she was worthy of pleasing him.

As she knelt on the hard wooden floor, she realized that for the first time in weeks she had no other responsibility than to please her Master. Nothing existed outside of that.

Time stood still.

There was only Isabella and her Master.

He was her world.

He controlled every breath that she took, Bella felt her emotions lifting, and she felt freer with each passing minute.

"Crawl to me, Isabella." His voice surrounded her.

And so it began.

Bella crawled to where her Master sat in the armchair.

"Kiss my feet." Her soft lips scolded his feet.

"Unzip my jeans and take me deep into your mouth." Bella's small hands shook in anticipation.

"Use your hands." His balls tightened

"Suck harder." Her tongue paid homage to his cock.

"Swallow everything." He stroked her throat as she swallowed his hot cum all the while murmuring words of encouragement and love. "You are so beautiful as you swallow, Baby. You make me feel so good. I love you, Little Girl."

Bella felt his words washing over her, wrapping her in peace and calm.

She could do this. She could please Master.

"Thank me." Edward ordered and Bella's response was soft and filled with love and gratitude.

"Use the bathroom and then come and stand in the middle of the room." Her feet slapped the floor as she hurried to do his bidding.

It had been Edward's plan to remove all of Isabella's choices. He gave her instructions for each activity, so that she was not required to think or reason. Only to obey!

Edward had realized that Bella needed to be unburdened so that she could deal with the sale of her art, and how that would shape her art in the future. This had been a concern for Edward in the beginning when he realized that each piece of art that Bella had created up to that point, besides the housewarming gift for Rosalie and Emmett, had essentially been for her and of her life.

They were a very personal testimony of her memories, hopes, dreams and desires.

She had painted her pain, isolation, rejection, and love into each stroke. Now they were going to strangers who perhaps wouldn't see them for what they were.

Edward knew that in the future, Bella would be able to create works without them breaking her heart, but for now, she had to mourn the loss of her creations, that she had held dear and found solace in until she had met him.

With that end in mind, Edward had plan each moment of what they would do this day. He was going to help to unburden her mind, body, and heart.

He tied her up in an intricate pattern of Shibari, so that her arms were bound behind her. He wound and patterned her breasts, torso and hips with intricate knots and twists. He even decorated her with ropes from the apex of her thighs, down each leg to end at her ankles. He used the softest rope he had and after a call to Stanley he applied a special powder to her body, so that she would not be marked with friction burns over the course of the day.

Edward threaded rope between Bella's legs, after he had tied a series of knots so that a small knot was directed over her clit. Another, larger one was pressed gently into her entrance. Before Edward tied the last knot, he lubed up a large plug and he spent long minutes teasing Bella's little hole until she pushed herself back onto his teasing finger impatiently.

That had earned her a pinch on her bottom, before Edward had begun the exercise of stretching her back passage.

When he swapped his fingers for the plug, he had taken a long time to make sure that it was secure and that Bella was not in any pain or major discomfort. He knew that it had been some time since he had taken her this way.

At last the black plug was all the way inside her and Bella clenched and relaxed her muscles around the plug gently so that she could get used to it.

"Tell me, Isabella."

"I'm green Master. It feels so good I am so wet. It's been a while and I haven't been using my plug every day, Sir, I'm sorry." Bella said.

"You know that is your choice, Isabella, however we spoke about this and you said that you wanted to do this regularly. We agreed that you would use your plug no less than three times a week as part of your maintenance. I don't want you forgetting Isabella. Now, if you are in any discomfort – any whatsoever, you are to safe word immediately! Do you understand?" Bella could hear the displeasure in Edward's voice.

"Yes, Master, it won't happen again."

"Five swats, Isabella."

Her punishment was dealt with swiftly and Bella welcomed each stroke of his hand.

Edward took his time.

In-between tying her ropes, Edward fed Bella fruit, nuts and pastries.

He gave her sips of juice and water, making her nibble, or lap the water from his palm, like a deer.

He watched in delight as she giggled when the cold water dribbled down her chest. Her mood was light-hearted and he could see the joy brimming in her eyes as he teased her with a bit of melon before he stole it from her lips and kissed her afterwards.

Two hours later and endless meters of rope, Edward had finished. He stepped back and looked at Isabella.

"Breathtaking, Isabella. What is your color?"

"Green Master" she said.

Edward nodded.

"Walk over to the spanking bench and climb up." Bella didn't hesitate.

"Good girl, I am very pleased with you, Isabella. Now I am going to reward my Little Girl. Would you like me to reward you? You may answer." He said as his hand skimmed her back and the only part of her not covered by a knot or rope, her plump cheeks.

Bella answered truthfully, "if it pleases you, Master"

She tried not to wiggle on the knot over her clit too much. Edward had placed a gentle kiss on that little nubbin before he grinned at her and his wonderful fingers secured a knot that pressed ever so gently against the small bundle of nerves, but as she lay with her legs spread open and the knot rubbing gently, Bella could feel her stomach muscles begin to tighten and she felt her body tense up.

She did not want to disappoint her Master. _Not today!_

Edward felt her muscles tense up.

"Are you close to cumming, Isabella? Answer"

"I'm getting close Master, I'm sorry."

Edward was quick to sooth her, "no, Sweet Girl, its okay. I will be very pleased if you will cum for me. I made that knot for you to enjoy, Little Girl, not to torment you. You are so wet, my Love. Your pussy looks so… inviting; do you think that you can cum like this? Hmmm? Let go Little Girl."

Edward's fingers stroked her parted lower lips over the rope, the knots rubbed lightly and Bella pressed herself against them as her climax built up and she cried out as she let herself go.

Edward gave Bella a light spanking, which made her cum again. Her body was flushed as he instructed her to dismount.

They took a break, and Edward untied the rope between her legs and arms to give Bella time to recover. She used the bathroom as instructed and then she made her way downstairs to prepare lunch after Edward told her exactly what she was to prepare. Bella kissed his feet when he allowed her to have a mug of coffee.

Edward made sure to keep Bella on a very short 'leash' that afternoon. He fed her from his plate before he carried her upstairs to use the bathroom again and he wrapped her in a soft blanket in the subs room for a short rest.

Upon being woken up, Bella walked up to the playroom, but this time Edward only bound her arms. Bella once again, pleasured her Master with her mouth; Edward held her head still as he fucked her beautiful mouth thoroughly until he came undone as she suckled on his cock, milking it for every drop that he could give her.

Bella smiled as she licked her lips and thanked her Master for his gift.

She was bent over the table, legs spread wide apart and Edward removed the plug, but not before she had been given release with a vibrator held to her clit as he worked the plug in and out of her ass, making her scream in ecstasy.

Edward was hard again and he was thrilled because he knew that he would last a long time. He lubed himself with gel as he spread Bella's lower lips with the thick vibrator with the rotating head that Bella loved.

He eased into her ass as he slipped the vibrator inside her pussy.

Bella was beside herself with the sensations that her Master was evoking inside her body.

Her ass was filled with the hot length of his cock as the artificial veins of the fluorescent blue rotating cock was pushed into her waiting heat.

Bella could feel her passage clenching around the vibrator, already she was anticipating the movement from the top which would have her coming in seconds as it filled her and then swiveled around to nudge and stimulate her g-spot.

Edward kept up their playtime for hours. Long after he had fucked her ass and her mouth, he untied her and pounded his cock into her waiting and eager pussy. Bella's nipples had been clamped as well as her clit and every stroke of Edward's cock, meant a tug on the chain that he held in between his teeth.

At last he ran a bath and they lay there until the water ran cool.

A refreshing warm shower was followed by a full body massage, after which a catered dinner was delivered and Edward fed Bella as she sat on his lap in the den.

Edward ended the evening by making a pallet up at the foot of their bed, where he bound Bella's hands together and she was tethered to the bed. He tucked her in and gently kissed her mouth.

Bella was asleep almost before her head hit the soft comforter.

The next morning, Bella crawled to the bathroom and back to the bed, where she was treated to Edward licking and sucking her to orgasm before he climbed up her body and made love to her.

She cried in gratitude as he removed her collar and they spent the remainder of the morning, packing for their trip.

Bella stared out of the window as the private jet began its decent into Los Angeles or specifically into the Santa Monica Muni Airport.

Bella turned to Edward as she felt him tighten her seat belt and they shared a smile. Edward picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You okay, Baby?" He asked.

Bella nodded as a blush tinged her cheeks. "More than okay, thank you. If I were any more relaxed, I'd be on the floor!"

Anderson cleared his throat discretely, "Mr. Cullen? The transport is ready for us upon landing, Sir."

Edward nodded, "thanks, Andy."

Anderson shot a warning look over to Brian Halverson, who was looking out the window and smirking.

_Fucking assholes!_ Anderson hated it when Halverson was right. Hal had told him the night before that there was a bet going on back at the office that Edward Cullen would be calling him 'Andy' by the end of March. Brian had bet big in favor of Edward. Already Bella's nickname for him had spread to almost the entire Cullen clan, with the exception of Emmett, his boss, who surprisingly was not a joker at work or anything relating to work.

Anderson looked across the small cabin to where his former 'charge' and her fiancé sat with their heads together.

They had been almost inseparable for the past two days. Anderson had received a call from Emmett the previous afternoon, asking him to retrieve Bella's truck from the private parking lot of Dr Banner-Jones.

Anderson found it puzzling, but he had been given no further explanation until he had walked into the kitchen of Maggie and Reggie.

Maggie had just told him that Bella had become ill during a session the previous day. Anderson knew that something was wrong because Bella didn't have a session with the doctor on Wednesdays. Her usual session was on Thursday mornings. Maggie saw the genuine concern on his face and she had assured it that the 'young people' just needed some time together.

Anderson was no longer Bella's fulltime, personal bodyguard, he no longer lived on the property; he divided his time between his three-bedroom luxury condominium in the city and Sausalito, when he was needed. He had checked Bella over as discretely as he could when she and Edward had made their way out to the SUV earlier that afternoon.

He was relieved to see that she looked happy and rested with no indication of anything being wrong with her. Nevertheless, he couldn't help himself from getting her verbal confirmation.

"Good afternoon, Bella. I collected your truck yesterday, are you feeling better? Maggie mentioned that you weren't feeling well." He spoke quietly as he opened her door for her.

"Hey Andy. I'm much better thank you. I have had the best doctor in the world taking care of me." She said as a pretty pink blush colored her cheeks.

Bella took off her sunglasses and smiled at him as his eyes made a quick assessment of the truth of her answer.

She looked doe eyed back at Edward, who smirked and winked at her, making Bella blush even more and she dipped her head and climbed into the cab.

Anderson could see that Bella was speaking the truth and he really didn't want to know what Edward had done to make her feel better, he was just glad that she was suffering any effects from whatever the problem had been.

Anderson didn't try and hide the fact that he felt so protective over his part-time charge. Bella Swan had become very important to him. She was like a younger sister to him. Anderson was an only child, but he could imagine what it would feel like to have a sibling.

He looked out of the window as the pilot made his final approach.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward gently stroked the soft flesh of Bella's midriff that was exposed by her shirt. They were both dressed casually in jeans and shirts. He dropped a kiss onto her silky hair and he smiled at her sigh of contentment.

_It's amazing what two days of loving can do_, he thought, _hmm, okay, loving and a little playtime…_ he mentally corrected himself and smiled at the upcoming surprises that he had in store for Bella.

Bella sighed with contentment at Edward's gentle caress.

Bella sighed again as she turned to kiss the corner of Edward's mouth.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" She asked him quietly.

Edward smiled lovingly at her, "you have, but I never tire of hearing it."

Edward had told Bella that morning that they would not be home until after the Easter weekend and her father's wedding.

Bella phoned Alice, who was happy to offer to transport their extra luggage for the weekend as well as their outfits for the wedding to Cullen Crest.

Bella was excited to learn that she and Edward were going to be travelling via private jet to Los Angeles and then they would be driving down to San Diego. From there they would fly directly to Napa.

Bella was excited about her father's upcoming wedding. She hadn't spoken to Sue in a couple of days, but she knew that Sue was taking everything in her stride as she usually did.

She and Charlie were planning on staying in a luxury hotel for their wedding night and they had decided that they would wait for a while before they went away on honeymoon.

Bella had phoned Esme to check which hotel she recommended, they had eventually decided to stay in the area, and Bella had booked them into the Villagio Inn, a quant hotel that catered for newlyweds and honeymoons, just outside of Yountville, that Esme recommended.

Bella was brought out of her musings by the sound of the plane touching down on the tarmac.

Edward had a word with the pilot and he confirmed that they would pick the four of them up in San Diego the following Thursday morning.

Bella held onto Edward's arm as they made their way out of the plane, "I can't believe that we are going to spend the next six days together! What are we going to do in all of that time?"

Edward laughed but he kept a tight hold on Bella as she walked down the steps to the waiting SUV.

"We can do whatever you want to do, Baby! I've made some arrangements but the rest of the time is ours. We are going to take our time and we can spend a couple of days here in Santa Monica, and I thought that we could drive down to Venice Beach as well. Then we can decide where we want to look for a place for the few months that we will be down here. After that, we will take a slow drive down the coast to San Diego. I've booked us in at the Fairmont Miramar here. We are staying in a private cottage, so we don't have to worry about any intrusions." Edward explained as Brian drove off to the hotel.

Bella nodded. "That sounds good. I don't want to spend the entire night tomorrow at the show and I told Arielle that if she ever makes another scene as she did last time, I would kill her! I know that she was only trying to do the right thing, but I explained that, that was not it!"

Edward pulled Bella closer to his side. "I know that, but I am really proud of the way that you talked yourself down from a full on panic attack. I am so fucking proud of you, Baby! And I am going to be by your side tomorrow, okay?"

Bella nodded, "thank you, Love. Maybe we can go out afterwards for some dinner or something?"

Edward smiled, "I already made a reservation, and before you freak out, I wanted to treat you because you deserve it, so you need to dress to be photographed, okay?"

Bella frowned, "why, where are we going?" She asked suspicious all of a sudden.

"I made a reservation at Spargo Beverley Hills and I've invited a few friends that you haven't met and the food is really good." Edward said as Bella groaned.

"Edward, Ali says that that place is just one of those places people go to see and be seen! It'll be like eating in a fish tank! And which 'friends'…" Bella made inverted comments with her fingers as she arched her eyebrows, "…are we eating with? I thought you didn't have any other friends here. Not that bitch publicist of yours I hope, or her wimpy husband, who should actually get his balls back sometime, so, who else do you know here in L.A?" Bella quipped sarcastically as she let out a mocking laugh.

She was surprised to see a look of annoyance and disbelief shadow Edward's face. "You know what? Maybe for once I want to want to take you out and show you off, but I didn't realize that you were such a social snob! And as for my 'friends', as you put it, you have never asked me about anyone else in my life. I know that this may come as a shock to you, but I do actually know other people and I would like to introduce my fiancée to them! Fuck!" Edward shook his head in exasperation and turned to look out of the window, without giving Bella a chance to say anything.

_She wasn't some trophy that he carried around on his arm!_ As Bella was about to open her mouth and blast him, she happened to look into the rearview mirror and she saw caught Anderson looking at her and for once it wasn't with amused indulgence but disapproval and even a little bit of disappointment.

Bella could feel her cheeks turning pink and she dipped her head so that her hair hid her face.

_It's like some secret boys club! _ Bella thought as she chewed on her bottom lip; _I just wanted to spend some time with Edward_. She had a feeling that she had let both Edward and Anderson down somehow, but she wasn't sure how.

She sneaked a look at Edward but he was staring out of the window, hidden behind his aviators. Bella watched a nerve tick in Edward's jaw and she knew that he was angry with her.

The SUV swept into the driveway of the Fairmont Miramar Hotel. Bella looked around and she was charmed by the elegance of the older hotel. Anderson opened her door and helped her out of the car without making eye contact with her. Bella shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she waited for Edward to get out and join her.

While Anderson attended to their luggage, Brian accompanied them to the hotel reception. Although Edward was ever the gentleman; making sure that she walked in front of him; holding the door open for her, he didn't touch her, or look at her.

The Manager came forward and greeted Edward warmly as the desk clerks stood to one side, blushing as Edward smiled and greeted everyone. Edward spoke quietly to the manager regarding some arrangements that he had made, but Bella couldn't make out what they were talking about and she stepped away for a moment to look around. The lobby exuded peacefulness. The understated luxury and style gave one a sense of tranquility.

Bella felt Edward's hand at the small of her back and she looked up only to find that he was staring straight ahead.

"I've booked us into one of the private garden bungalows; I hope it meets your approval." He said in a cold and disdainful tone.

Bella nodded and frowned slightly, "that's great, thank you." She said quietly while her mind was working overtime.

_What was wrong? What had she said that made him so upset? He knew that she didn't have time for Heidi and not much more for Felix. She didn't know that he had other friends outside of his family and the tight circle of friends back in San Francisco, so what the fuck was his problem? She wasn't a social snob._

_Am I?_

The garden suite was private, surrounded by a beautiful little garden with a view of the beach. Bella walked over to the French doors that opened onto the tiny patio and garden. She turned to look at Edward with a smiled that faded as she took in his brooding gaze.

Her eyes dropped under his scrutiny.

"This is beautiful." She said quietly, all the while her inner voice was shouting at her to find out what was wrong and to fix it!

Bella's pride kicked that idea to the curb – _fuck that!_ She thought to herself as she drew herself up and stared defiantly at Edward, but she was going to challenge him to find out what his problem was.

"Edward, what the …" she began but he interrupted her when he put his hand up.

"I don't want to fight with you. I have a meeting to go to in Town. I took the liberty of booking a spa treatment for you, as well as a wax. You can change it if you don't want it. I will see you later."

They stared at each other for a moment without saying anything. Bella bit her lip to stop herself from crying like a baby. She didn't trust her voice and so she just nodded and turned away before he saw the sheen of tears that she could feel threatening to spill over.

_I am not going to cry!_

Edward shook his head at her stubbornness and he walked into the bedroom where his clothes bag was laying on the bed. He showered quickly and dressed in the dark grey suite. He put on a white shirt and then put the jacket on. He left off the tie; this was L.A.

He ran his hands through his hair and walked back into the sitting room. Bella was still standing at the patio doors. He knew that she had heard him walk into the room by the way her body had tensed up.

He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He didn't have time to hash this out now! With another exasperated sigh he put his sunglasses on and opened the front door and left.

A moment later, the front door closed. Bella stood still as she heard Brian and the porter putting their luggage in what she assumed was the master bedroom down the short hallway.

Someone cleared his throat behind her and Bella turned around. Brian was standing just inside the door.

"Do you want to tip the porter, Bella?" He asked quietly.

Bella felt a blush color her cheeks again. Edward normally took care of these things. She hurriedly opened her purse and stared across at Brian.

"I don't know how much?" she whispered, feeling so embarrassed that she didn't have a clue what to do.

Brian stepped forward and took a couple of bills from her hand. "This is just fine." He said quietly.

Bella nodded and stepped away to hand the money to the porter.

He smiled and tipped his hat as he thanked her and left.

Bella turned to Brian. "Thank you, I didn't know… Edward normally…" she could feel herself getting flustered and she became more embarrassed.

Brian stood by quietly not quite sure what to do. _Anderson should fucking be here to deal with this! _

Brian shuffled towards the door, "it was no big deal, Bella."

As he put his hand on the handle, Bella spoke again. "Um, Brian? I have an appointment at the spa this afternoon. I will check what time, but I was wondering, should I tip the attendant the same as I would at a normal day spa?"

Brian hesitated for a few minutes as he thought about her question. He realized that Bella was not used to the new world that she was living in and without one of the Cullen's to guide her, she was lost.

"I would think that a twelve or fifteen percent tip of your bill should be sufficient Bella. They will probably charge the service to your suite, but you can add it on when you sign the bill." He said quietly.

Bella nodded. "Thanks. There's a lot that I need to learn, obviously." Fidgeted with the infinity bracelet on her arm, just feeling it there soothed her frazzled nerves.

"No problem. Do you want me to escort you across to the Spa?"

Bella shook her head quickly, "no, that's fine. I will be fine, thanks."

Brian wasn't sure, "you've got my number, if you need me?"

"I do, and I don't think that Edward will be too long…so thanks." She said.

"You have your key card?"

Bella smiled and rolled her eyes this time, "yes, Mother"

Brian nodded and left, making sure that the door was closed and locked.

Bella sat down on the cream sofa and looked outside. It was really beautiful and quiet and she wondered how much it cost to look at this view for one night.

Suddenly, Bella gasped.

She knew why Edward was so upset with her! He was forking out all this money for their hotels and flights, entertainment, and she hadn't once had to put any money out in payment of anything!

He must think that she was really ungrateful, because all he wanted was to take her out and introduce her to some people and she couldn't even do that! Instead, she was carrying on like a toddler, throwing a temper tantrum!

Bella looked around for a phone, writing pad and pencil – she had some work to do to fix this. Bella found the hotel directory and she phoned the Spa. She found out what time her appointment was and also asked for the prices of the treatments that Edward had ordered. Her head spun when the dismembered voice on the other side rattled the prices off to her.

_Almost three hundred dollars! Shit!_

She cancelled two of the treatments, knowing that she really didn't need a neck massage and a pedicure, but she kept the waxing and Indian head massage. She also told the receptionist that she would settle the bill when she went for her appointment.

Bella fired up her laptop and checked her bank balance. She knew that she would be earning some good money once the art exhibit was over, but she was worried about her bank balance until then.

She needed to take care of some of the bills for the hotels and flights for San Diego and New York. She also had her credit card that she only used to keep it in service, but she had never actually used it to pay for a major expense.

Bella stared at her bank balance. She would never have enough money to spend even on accommodation for her and Edward! She could book into a Holiday Inn or even a small B & B, but she knew that Edward would never stay in such a place.

That cursed inner voice asked her if she had even thought to ask him! Bella ignored the voice.

Instead, she spent the next half an hour checking the internet and making calculations in her head.

Bella's head was spinning as she walked down the pathway to Exhale Mind/Body Spa. She doubted if anything would sooth her mind, but what the hell! She was paying for it.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward was pissed off! He sat scowling in the back of the SUV as Anderson wove his way into Los Angeles to meet with the executives of Pebbles Studios. Aro was meeting him there as well.

They had some details to iron out and Edward had been looking forward to getting together with a couple of his former classmates from Berkley that had moved across the continent in the past two years and they hadn't been able to coordinate their calendars so that they would all be in the same place at the same time.

Ben Carmichael, who still hated his nickname of Toggle, and his wife Tia had moved to New York, where he took up a position at the much sought after Juilliard School of Music as a Technical Assistant after he had graduated from Berkeley with Edward and the other member of their trio, Peter.

Peter, a.k.a Peter Perfect, North, and his long term girlfriend, Charlotte had moved back to L.A. and had become a very popular session musician on keyboards and base guitar as well as being a part-time composer.

The three men had kept in contact with each other and Edward and Peter had been talking about Peter assisting Edward on the Sound track of the movie.

Edward had graduated top of his class from Berkley with a Masters Degree in Music Composition, where as Peter and Ben had gone on to obtain their Doctorate.

Ben and Peter had heard all about Bella after they had both demanded to know why 'Viking', their nickname for Edward, hadn't told them about her and they had to read the news of his romance on the Internet!

When Edward had been making arrangements for him and Bella to be in L.A. for the opening, Ben had I.M'd him to let him know that he was going to be in town for a meeting with one of the Faculty Professors at UCLA, Edward had immediately made plans to see both him and Peter and their other halves.

He didn't think that booking a reservation at Spargo Beverley Hills was going to be such a problem and he hadn't anticipated Bella's reaction at all. He was so proud of her and the success that she had achieved and he had been looking forward to yes, if he was honest, showing her off to his two friends who had always teased him, that if they had to wait around for his cast offs, they would never have gotten laid!

He had always said that he was waiting for someone special, and although neither of them knew of his lifestyle or shared it, they had known that Edward was different.

Edward realized that he and Bella had never really spoken about their college lives. They had only glossed over it as they talked about other experiences.

Anderson brought his attention back, when he had cleared his throat several times.

"Yeah Anderson, what is it?"

"Mr. Cullen, we should be at Pebble in the next ten minutes."

Edward thanked him quietly and he put the blow up out of his mind as he made notes on his Blackberry for the meeting.

He greeted Aro warmly but rolled his eyes when Aro asked about Bella. "Humph! Some things are better not to talk about!" He said with a wry grin.

Aro raised his eyebrows, "oh come on! Trouble in Paradise! I don't believe it for a minute!"

Edward just shook his head and changed the subject.

This meeting was important as Edward was accepting a huge responsibility by agreeing to arrange the entire sound track and almost one hundred percent of the composition of the original music. It was his job to make sure that everything to do with the music of the movie was perfect; lyrics, original score etc was his responsibility.

Aro put his hand on Edward's shoulder as he saw how tense the younger man was. He wondered if he had an argument with Bella earlier that day because of his nerves or if his nerves were because of an argument between the young lovers.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that it will blow over, Edward." Aro said kindly.

Edward nodded, "I hope so, she's nervous enough with this road show exhibition. Are you coming tomorrow night?"

Aro nodded, "it's all that Lucida has spoken about for the past week! She had been bragging to all of our friends, so I'm afraid that Bella will be inundated with blue-haired old biddies, fawning all over her paintings!"

Edward laughed, "I'm telling your beautiful wife what you called her! She is the furthest thing from a blue-haired old biddy!"

Before Aro could answer him, a long legged blonde receptionist that had been eye-fucking Edward since he walked in, crossed over to the two men and informed them that 'they' were ready for them.

Aro grinned teasingly at Edward as they watched the blonde woman swing her hips as she led them down the plush hallway. Edward rolled his eyes at Aro and flipped him the finger.

Edward and Aro were shown into the impressive boardroom where about ten executives sat.

Edward ran his hands through his hair as he sat down. Time to get his head into this.

The meeting ran much longer than anticipated and when it was over, Edward was asked to accompany the head of Pebble Studios, Aaron Payot, Aro and the Executive Producer, Des Elliot to dinner.

Edward knew that Bella would be waiting for him, but he also knew that he could not turn this invitation down. He excused himself to make a phone call, but was disappointed when Bella's phone went straight to voicemail.

He left a short message, telling her that he was running late and was going to dinner with 'Studio people' and Aro and that he would see her later. He quickly dialed Anderson's number, told him what the situation was, and asked him to bring the car around.

He cursed softly as he turned to face the men waiting for him. "Right, we can go now," he said with a wry smile.

Aaron Payot told Edward that he had booked a table at The Bazaar, one of the hottest new restaurants in Los Angeles. Edward smiled, but inside he was groaning, because he knew it was going to be a long evening.

Edward followed the limo to the SLS Hotel. He tried to phone Bella again, but only got her voice mail message again. He was getting even more frustrated as time went on and at Anderson's suggestion he called Brian.

Edward slammed his phone down on the seat next to him. _What the fuck!_

Bella had apparently gone to the Spa without Brian and he hadn't seen her since she had left!

Edward asked Brian to tell Bella, when he saw her that Edward was being delayed and that she was to not wait for him for dinner.

He scowled out of the darkened window, staring unseeing at the passing traffic and people making their way home from work. He felt ill at ease and unsettled and he knew that it was because Bella wasn't with him and that they were not talking to each other.

The car pulled up outside The Bazaar and Edward huffed at the amount of press standing outside.

_FUCK! This is just what I need tonight! _

"Anderson, walk me in, I'm not in the mood for these fuckers tonight!" Edward said as he adjusted his shirt.

Anderson flashed him a smirk in the rear view mirror. "Just don't hit anyone, Mr. Cullen" he said as he opened the door and walked around to open Edward's door.

Edward ignored the shouts and flashes of the cameras as he walked quickly to the entrance of the restaurant.

The others were waiting for him as well as the head chef of The Bazaar, who introduced himself as Andre.

The Bazaar was even worse than Edward had first imagined. It was loud and noisy, with the young and the beautiful of Hollywood and Los Angeles pressed into the seating area. Aro's amused gaze met Edward's horrified one as a young, very beautiful woman slithered up to the four men and asked in a breathy tone, if she could be of service to them. Her large brown eyes lingered on Edward for a little too long.

_Fuck!_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella enjoyed her visit to the Spa, despite the fact that she was not in a good mood. She found herself relaxing in the quiet and tranquil atmosphere. The staff was wonderful, they encouraged Bella to take full advantage of their facilities, and she ended up enjoying a sauna and a complementary rub down as well as a refreshing shower afterwards.

Bella sat in the changing rooms and sipped the glass of mint-flavored water as she took her time to smooth some vanilla and honey lotion onto her skin. The small basket of products that she found on her towel held shampoo, conditioner, a single applicator of exfoliating gel for her body as well as a facial mask, which she had used in the sauna. She had listened to Edward's cold voice message and she had realized that there was no hurry to rush back to the cottage and so she had taken her time and she had enjoyed herself.

It wasn't always fun to rush around from one thing to the next. She enjoyed the novelty of relaxing and just pampering herself. When she was ready, Bella opened the large purse that she had stuffed fresh clothes into, and she dressed in pretty blue cotton boy shorts that had tiny daisies on them, a matching bra, and a pair of dark blue yoga pants, a grey tank top, and a dark blue hoodie. She put on a pair of grey dancing shoes. She had blow-dried her hair with her fingers and it lay over her shoulders.

Bella walked to reception, where she asked to speak to the manager. She was shown into his office. The middle-aged man smiled at the beautiful young woman, who had checked in with Mr. Cullen. Mr. Harris prided himself on knowing as much about his potential VIPs that he could and he had read that the couple had recently become engaged. He looked down at the exquisite ring on Ms. Swan's finger and he smiled.

"Ms. Swan, how can we be of service to you this evening?"

Bella smiled, and she quickly looked at the name on the desk, "Mr. Harris, I was wondering if you could change the billing of our cottage? I would like to settle our accommodation myself."

Mr. Harris nodded, "yes, of course we can do that for you. If you give me your credit card, we can swipe it right now and then the final account will only take minutes to finalize."

Bella smiled as she handed over her credit card. She was determined to show Edward that she didn't expect a 'free ride' from him. Her inner voice tried to ask her if this was the best course of action. Bella told it to _fuck off_.

Mr. Harris printed off some paperwork for Bella, including the cost of the rates for the cottage and the twin room for Anderson and Brian.

"You are checked in for two nights, with breakfast included, so that will be One Thousand, Four hundred and Twenty Seven Dollars per night for the cottage and Three hundred and Eighty Nine Dollars for the other room." Thankfully, Mr. Harris was looking at the sheets of paper in his hand and he didn't see Bella's eyes go as wide as saucers or how she bit her bottom lip to keep from gasping aloud.

She dipped her head down to hide her face and mumbled, "that's great, thanks."

Inside Bella was screaming - _Are you fucking kidding me? Almost FOUR THOUSAND DOLLARS FOR TWO NIGHTS?_

Bella could feel herself breaking out into a cold sweat. A quick calculation told her that she would be able to afford this and then about four days of the accommodation in San Diego and then she would be out of money! She needed to talk to Riley.

All the relaxing that she had done over the past three hours disappeared. Bella took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. She looked up with a smile.

"Thank you so much for your assistance Mr. Harris." She smiled and held out her hand. As she walked out, she asked Mr. Harris where the closest auto teller was. He smiled and directed to the gift shop.

Bella withdrew three hundred dollars so that she would have some money to tip people and to pay for dinner and for personal emergencies. There was no way that she was eating in the restaurant if the prices of the rooms were anything to go by!

She made her way back to the cottage and she saw Brian waiting outside for her.

"Bella! Thank God, Edward was trying to get hold of you! He was upset that you wondered off on your own. Have you called him?" Brian bombarded her with questions as she unlocked the cottage door.

Bella put her bag down and turned to face Brian. "I tried to call him, but his phone just rang. He said that he was going to dinner and that I shouldn't wait for him." Bella said.

She needed a drink! She eyed the small liquor cabinet but thought better of it when she thought of the prices that she would most likely be charged she grumbled to herself and turned to Brian.

"Brian, have you eaten yet?" She asked suddenly.

Brian shook his head wearily. He could see that something was wrong with Bella but he didn't know what. He wished that Anderson were there for the tenth time that day.

"Not yet." He said slowly.

Bella nodded, "good! Do you feel like taking a walk along the Santa Monica Pier with me? We could maybe pick up something to eat along the way. I've never been and I would love to see it."

Brian was frowning, "don't you want to wait for Ed…"

Bella shook her, "it sounded as if he would be hours still, come on Brian, please? There must be a shuttle or something. We can take a cab..."

Brian sighed, "okay. Why don't you go and change into something a little warmer? It can be quite chilly on the pier at night."

Bella nodded and she hurried down the hallway.

As she changed into a long sleeved t-shirt and a warmer hoodie, Brian quickly made a call to Anderson.

"_Yeah" Anderson growled._

"Anderson, it's me."

"_What's up?"_

"I'm heading off to the Pier with Bella. She..."

"_What? He is not going to be pleased..."_

"What the fuck do you want me to do? Hogtie her to the fucking sofa? She is hungry, bored and a little bit pissed off, so I am taking her to the Pier, because she asked me to. We will take a cab there and back. Tell him if he asks." Brian said and Anderson smiled as he heard the protectiveness in his voice. Bella seemed to have that effect on many people.

"_Okay. Just look after her, for fuck sake!" Anderson snapped and he ended the call._

He was tempted to go and disturb Edward but one look into the dining room where they were sitting and Anderson decided against it. There were now three young, sexy looking women sitting at the table.

Edward looked ready to kill someone as a girl with dark, almost black hair reached over to stroke his hair. Edward jerked his face back and his mouth moved in harsh lines as he almost bit out his words to the girl and the table at large.

Aro smirked and the other two execs looked suitably ashamed as they shook their heads. The three girls got up reluctantly and left the table.

Anderson picked up his newspaper again.

Brian turned as Bella walked out to meet him. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of sneakers and an over sized hooded sweatshirt.

"I'm ready." Bella said and she picked up her purse.

Bella hooked her arm through Brian's as they made their way to the cab pickup point. "So, Brian, have you ever ridden the Carousel...?"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

It was after 11 p.m. when Edward finally tumbled into the back of the SUV. He was tired and a little tipsy. However, not enough to take any of the women up on their offers, just enough to not feel so agitated with Bella any longer.

He wondered what she had done that evening. She had sent him a text message earlier on in the evening to say that she had received his messages and that she would see him later, but he hadn't replied and she hadn't send any more messages.

In spite of their argument, Edward was looking forward to seeing his friends the next night. He knew that once Bella met them, she would like their easy-going personalities.

He looked over to Anderson, "Andy, have you heard from Bella or Brian tonight?"

Anderson took a deep breath, fuck! He had been hoping to avoid this conversation. "Um, yes, I did. Bella is fine, Mr. Cullen, Brian is with her…" he mumbled, half hoping that Edward would drop it.

Edward nodded and closed his eyes. "Good…" he said.

The rest of the drive was quiet. Anderson hoped that Brian and Bella had made it back and that Bella was fast asleep when Edward returned.

_If_ luck was on their side.

He should have known better!

Edward opened the cottage door and he stood on the threshold for a moment. He could feel that she wasn't there.

"Wait here" he growled at Anderson as he stalked down the hallway and into the empty bedroom. He saw evidence of her having been home. He could smell a new fragrance in the air, mixed with her special 'Bella' smell, but she was nowhere to be found.

"ANDERSON!"

Anderson was already dialing.

FUCK! Halverson's phone went to voicemail.

He walked down the hall to the bedroom. Edward had thrown his jacket onto the bed and his hands were fisted into this hair.

"Where the fuck is she?" Edward barked out.

Anderson "Halverson is with her…"

"I don't give a rat's ass if the entire Marine Corp. is with her, where the fuck is she?" Edward glared at him.

"Um, I'm not sure if they are still there…"

"Where Anderson? Edward snapped.

"They were going to the Pier… that's the..."

"I am well aware of where the Santa Monica Pier is, Anderson! Phone him and check that they are safe, he doesn't need to tell her that I'm checking up on her, I just want to know that she is safe!" Edward said. His eyes fell on one of her shoes lying on the floor.

He felt his anger seep out of him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't act as if he was her father. He wasn't. He was her fiancé and if she didn't want to come home then they had bigger problems than her going to the fucking Pier with her bodyguard!

"Bella is a big girl; I can't tell her where she can or can't go to, unless she puts herself in danger. She has Brian with her, so we know that they will be fine." Anderson wasn't sure if Edward was talking to himself or Anderson.

Edward closed the drapes and turned to Anderson. "That will be all Anderson. Don't worry about calling Halverson tonight. You turn in. I will let you know if our plans have changed tomorrow. Isabella will be here for the show and she may stay or go on to San Diego alone, I'm not sure. Good night." Edward said quietly as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Anderson could see that he looked tired and defeated more than anything else. "Mr. Cullen? May I say something?"

Edward nodded and Anderson rushed on before he could stop himself, "Bella loves you more than anything in the world, Sir. She makes mistakes, but that's just because she doesn't know, or she isn't sure and she doesn't always use her verbal filter. Don't jump to any conclusions…"

Anderson was cut off by the front door being slammed into the wall, followed by the sound of someone falling, or something hitting the ground accompanied by manic giggles and muffled curses.

Anderson jumped across the doorway instinctively to protect Edward.

"Babyyyy, Oh my Baby…. My sweet babyyyyy… you're the one..." Bella's way off key voice was belting the old sixties song out as it sounded like she was hopping around the sitting room.

Edward rolled his eyes at Anderson as he pushed the bodyguard out of the way. "The only thing that will be a threat, Andy is her breath and the size of her hangover tomorrow!" Edward quipped as he walked into the sitting room.

Bella was lying on the floor with her feet up in the air and she was trying to catch her right foot to take off her sneaker.

She was humming under her breath and she narrowed her eyes at the offending shoe.

"Come here you sneaky little bugger. Sneaky sneaker! HA! Hey… um, Briiiii-briiii, I got me a sneaky sneaker. Say it fast, sneaky sneaker… neakyyyy nicker…. Oomph…" Bella made a grab for her shoelace, missed and rolled over into the small coffee table, which she apologized to… profusely.

Anderson and Brian had made themselves scarce. Edward pushed away from the door frame and made his way over to where Bella was currently wedged between the coffee table and the sofa.

"Isabella? Are you stuck Baby?" He asked quietly as he sat down in an arm chair.

"EDWAAARD! BABYYYY! I sang you a song… do you want to hear it? Babyyyyyy… Myyyy sweet Baaaabyyyyy…" Edward pressed his finger over her swollen lips.

"Shh! Thank you Love, but you can save your singing for another day… now, are you stuck?" He asked patiently.

Bella's stared up into his eyes. Her focus was a little fuzzy, but she concentrated on the deep green color of his eyes.

"Edbed, you are so beautiful… I'm sorry that I SUCK as a girlfriend, um, Fi…fee….fez – oh fuck! That other thing…" Bella was confused. Her mouth was numb.

Edward brushed her hair out of her eyes, "fiancée?"

"Yeah… that one… I'm a bad, bad one of those… I love you, Eddie." Suddenly her over bright eyes filled with drunken tears and she wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"You should leave me… I'm not good enough, but I'm gonna fix it all, I promise… I'm gonna use all my money to pay for stuff and then you won't hate me…" Bella said as she continued to cry large crocodile, noisy tears.

Edward nodded attentively as he picked her up off the floor, he had no idea what she was talking about, "shh, it's okay, Baby, I know you are going to fix everything, but why don't we get you into bed now and you can fix it all in the morning, okay?" He said as he held back a laugh.

Bella licked her lips as she tried to focus. She kicked her legs enthusiastically, "yes, let's get me to bed! I can do lots, lots of things for you Edderd… I love you… Bri-bri taught me how to tip people today… isn't that cool? I never tipped anyone before, but I got money from the um, um… from the small thing… ATM! And now I can tip people, so I don't feel stupid anymore…" Bella gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek, but she missed and Edward got a resounding wet sucking kiss in his ear.

He hurried to the bedroom and lowered Bella to her feet. _What the fuck was she rambling about?_ Edward shook his head to clear his ringing ear and set her on her feet just inside the room.

"Woooow the room is spinning! Don't move so fast! I need to go to the…" Bella turned and walked into the closet. She turned to him with a very confused expression.

"Where is…"

Edward patiently guided her to the large en-suite bathroom. He unzipped her jeans and pulled them down together with her panties as Bella slumped backwards and closed her eyes.

Edward left her to do her business as he pulled the covers back off the bed and pulled out one of his shirts for her to use. He fetched a bottle of water from the small fridge and put it next to the bed, before he looked inside his toiletries bag and shook out two Advil. He heard her humming in the bathroom and went to see what she was doing.

Long after she finished and the toilet had flushed, Bella sat on the toilet swinging her legs and humming to herself, until Edward walked back inside the bathroom

He took off the offending sneaker and quickly undressed the lower part of her. He coaxed her to sit up so that he could pull off her hoodie, T-shirt, and bra.

Bella grinned up at him and wagged her finger at him, "naughty, naughty boy… so pretty… Eddie, I don't feel well…" and with that, she lurched off the toilet and spun around to empty her stomach contents into the bowl.

Edward grimaced and held her hair back as she retched over and over until she rested her hot, damp forehead against the cool rim. She kept trying to swat his hands away.

"Leave me! Just let me die here." Bella whispered.

Edward shook his head, "no, come on, let's get you up and into the shower, you will feel much better"

"Nooooo" Bella whined and Edward wasn't surprised to see that the crocodile tears were back.

"Come on, Little Girl, it's going to all be okay," he cooed as she nodded with deliberate movements.

"Kay" she said as she wiped her nose with her arm.

Edward wondered how much she had to drink. He wanted to kill Brian for allowing her to drink like this, but then he reminded himself that Brian was Bella's bodyguard, not her babysitter.

After lots of protests and grumbles, Edward finally managed to get Bella to stand up while he turned the shower on, thanking his lucky stars that it was a double shower. He pushed her inside while he stood guard and he pulled his clothes off before he climbed in behind her.

Bella was suddenly miserable as she stood under the lukewarm water, with her hair hanging in her eyes. Earlier that evening she and Brian had taken a cab to the Pier where Brian had been quiet, but good company, allowing Bella to play games, and they even went on a couple of rides.

They had come across a small 'Tiki' style eatery and pub, which boasted a small food menu and a large cocktail menu. They were informed that it was happy hour and all cocktails were two for the price of one which was on special at just Five Dollars on top of that; it was karaoke night and lots of locals had come down to have some fun.

Bella had never been one for cocktails, but she needed something after the horrible way that her day had ended and so she ordered a Long Island Iced Tea (which she found out later had almost no tea in it) and an Alabama Slammer, (because she liked the sound of it!). Bella had caught the eyes of some college students and they had begun buying her drinks, before she was persuaded to get up on stage and sing. Brian had noticed that a couple of people had taken photos of her with their cell phones.

_Shit!_

Bella looked like an angel, had a body to tempt a saint, but she was tone deaf! Not that the young men that were ogling her long legs or the sliver of skin that she showed as she waved her arms in the air minded. The applause after her performance was deafening.

Brian had sat sipping cherry colas as Bella had downed an array of drinks. Only his dark glare kept the young men away. She got up to order another round of drinks and had landed on the floor before Brian had finally made an executive decision. He had slung Bella over his shoulder and had walked out of the bar as she found her singing voice once more.

He found a cab quickly and was more than grateful when they pulled up outside the cottage. He knew that he was going to be in shit with Edward, but at least Bella was safe.

Once inside, he had take one look at Edward's thunderous face as Bella fell over and he had turned and left swiftly.

Anderson was right behind him, "what the fuck were you thinking Halverson? She is completely off her rocker! How could you let her drink like that?"

Brian turned to his friend, "this is bullshit, and you know it! She is an adult and she is a client, not my fucking sister! My job was to stay with her and keep her safe and I did that! You are getting too close to her Anderson, and that's your problem! Edward needs to sort his own fucking house out! It's his fault that she was drinking in the first place. Do you know that she didn't even know how to tip the porter? Or the people at the Spa? She is out of her depth and Edward just left her fucking hanging today!" Brian was sorely tempted to go back to the cottage and tell Cullen just that but the warning look on Anderson's face stopped him.

"Not tonight, Brian. If he asks you tomorrow, tell him what you know. Otherwise leave it be. Come on; let me buy you a drink." Anderson clamped his hand on Brian's shoulder, he chuckled at his colleague's groan, and they walked to the hotel bar.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella knew why she had started drinking that night and it scared the shit out of her! Over the past months, she had learned that Alcoholism was a hereditary disease and that fact scared her. She had spoken to Paul and even to Charlie about her fears. They had both assured her that although she was not immune to the disease, as long as she coped with stress, pain, and unhappiness in other, more constructive ways, she need not fear having a drink or two.

Edward lovingly dried her body and hair and he dressed her in one of his button down dress shirts and sat her on side of the bed.

He handed her a bottle of water and two headache tablets.

Bella sipped the water, while Edward finished his own ablutions in the bathroom.

The events of the previous day swirled around in her head until she wanted to scream! She saw her phone flash a message and she saw a text from Alice.

_Text message*_

_Geez B, you sure know how to party alone! www.__hollywoodsfinest__.com_

Bella got up as quietly as possible and she grabbed her laptop and headed into the sitting room.

She felt her heart sink and her still tender stomach lurched as she looked at the less than flattering photographs of herself and the ones of Edward on their separate night out. She looked drunk and skanky, while Edward looked … like a God.

_What the fuck was I thinking? _

She knew that drinking was no way to cope with problems and she knew firsthand what happened to families where one partner drank and she would never do that to Edward. Bella knew that she was nothing like Charlie, but he had begun drinking because he knew that he couldn't make Rene happy. He knew that he was going to lose her long before she ever packed her bags and emptied the coffee jar of their housekeeping money. He knew that it was over long before she had left her five-year-old daughter crying on the stairs.

_What if I can't make Edward happy? What if I get too absorbed in my art? What if he gets bored with me? He already wants to 'expand our circle' of friends, is that his way of saying that I bore him? I know nothing about his world! I don't even know how to tip a fucking porter! What if I'm just like Charlie?_

The errant thoughts didn't make too much sense to Bella's still foggy brain but nonetheless she felt fear rise up in her chest.

_STOP IT! This is not you talking! This is the booze and the fear talking! Edward loves you…_

Edward walked back into the bedroom, expecting to find Bella sleeping, but when he saw that the room was empty, he walked down the passage and saw her sitting in the darkened sitting room, staring at her laptop screen.

"Hey." He said quietly. He saw her jump guiltily.

"What are you looking at?"

Bella began to shake her head, but then she sighed and turned the computer towards him.

"You might as well see my 'proudest' moment," Bella said.

Edward glanced at the screen briefly before he looked back at Bella.

"That's nothing Bella! It will be old news tomorrow. Come on, let's go to bed, Baby," he said.

Bella was shaking her head vigorously. She was still drunk enough to feel brave enough to forget her filter and her overwhelming need to protect him for once.

"No. Nononono. NO. No, I need to tell you that I'm paying my way, well our way from now on. I'm not going to be a burden to you any, long, long… any more. I'm paying for our stay here and then I'll pay for New York, if you are going to be with me, otherwise I'll go alone and stay at the Y". Bella said proudly. Her speech sounded perfect to her and she only forgot a few words.

Edward stared at Bella as if she had lost her mind.

_What the fuck? Again with the money thing! _

"Bella, what are you talking about? This is about money? I'm… I'm speechless!" Edward said.

Bella nodded, "I know!" She said proudly.

"That's what I thought and then I thought about it some more. I don't want to be a drunk like Charlie and to drive you away, Edward. And I don't want to be like Renee who only stuck around long enough to fuck up our lives and then she left as soon as someone better came along! If you want to take me out to show me off, then I'll do it… I'll be your show pony. But if you are bored with me…."

She shook her head sadly and pulled her mouth down dramatically into a comical sad mouth pose, "well, I can't do anything about that. I don't want to pull you down with me here. What if I am like Charlie? A drunk in waiting!" Bella snorted at her little joke. She swayed alarmingly as she giggle snorted again.

Edward felt sick. _Where the fuck was all of this coming from?_

"So do you want to hear about my day?" Bella piped up suddenly.

"Tell me all of it, Baby." Edward said.

He quietly listened to her tell him about how she had reacted to his dinner plans, followed by her having the 'epiphany' about their money and how she had drank until she puked.

"So have I fucked up so badly that you have no words?" Bella asked.

Edward ran his hand across the back of his neck and he chose his next words very carefully as he watched her force her eyes to stay open.

"You know what? Why don't we get some sleep and we can talk again in the morning?"

Bella nodded, "hmm? Okay. I'm tired, Edward…" she broke off as she yawned.

For the second time that night Edward stood up and picked Bella up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered.

Edward kissed her forehead, "As I love you too"

Bella patted his shoulder. "Good. That's really good, coz I think I really fucked up this time"

Edward chuckled, "no Sweetheart, let's get you in here… there we go," Bella held out her arms and he climbed in behind her, tucking her into his body.

"Sleep now, my Bella. It's all going to be okay." He whispered again her soft hair.

"Hmmm" Bella sighed and her soft snores soon filled the air.

Edward forced himself to lie next to her and relax. He had no idea that she was harboring all these crazy ideas!

_Where the fuck did they come from? I know where they come from, they come from her fucked up parents who did a great fucking job making her believe that she is a worthless nothingness!_

_FUCK. MY. LIFE!_

_What the fuck do I do with all of this? Sleep, I really need sleep before I deal with this. God, doesn't she know that I love her and she can have every single cent that I own!_

For the next five hours Edward drifted in and out of sleep as Bella talked in her sleep. Normally Edward expected some of her nonsense ramblings and he had learned to ignore them, but he was so upset by what Bella had revealed in her drunken confessions that he listened as she mumbled, tossed and cried.

"Edward… hmm…" she rubbed her thighs together; leaving Edward in no doubt as to what that dream was about.

A couple of hours later, although it felt like mere minutes Edward awoke to Bella crying in her sleep.

"I'm sorry… so sorry… Edward don't leave… I'm not like them…" Bella turned her face into the pillow as Edward pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly as he could.

"Sssh Bella Love, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I am right here. I'm not going anywhere, Baby… please sleep now!" Edward felt his own eyes tear up as he listened to her soft cries.

Bella drifted off to sleep again, but Edward lay awake for the rest of the night. Bella fell into a deep sleep and Edward got up quietly.

After a refreshing shower, he dressed in a pair of his old jeans and one of his U2 t-shirts. Edward stood next to the bed, gently brushing Bella's hair off her face. She lay with her legs tangled in a sheet that lay over the curve off her ass. During the night, Bella had become hot and she had mumbled incoherently as she had sat up in bed and pulled his shirt off before she flopped face down into the pillows again. He leaned down and gently kissed the side of her cheek before he padded barefooted into the sitting room.

He called room service and placed an order for a large continental breakfast for two and a carafe of coffee, in a flask with a pitcher of juice on the side.

He sat on the patio and watched the dawn break. The breakfast arrived and in spite of his anxiety, Edward heard his stomach rumble. The waiter wheeled the trolley into the small dining area.

Edward dished up for himself and he felt much better once his stomach was full.

He sipped his second cup of coffee as he checked his phone and saw that it was just after six. He couldn't wait any longer, dialed Paul's messenger service, and left a message.

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated. It was Paul.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" Paul's voice was amazingly awake and full of concern.

Edward told him everything that had happened the previous night.

Paul listened quietly and waited until he finished talking.

There was a quiet knock on the front door and Edward silently ushered the waiter inside.

He signed the bill and added a generous tip.

"Well, what do I do now?" Edward asked.

"First of all, you are doing a great job Edward. None of this is your fault. You just need to keep doing what you have been. Keep her talking. Keep pushing her to get to the bottom line. With Bella, it's complicated, as you know."

Edward chuckled "you're telling me"

"There are so many layers. She feels inferior to you. It doesn't matter how talented she is, she feels like she isn't good enough to hold your attention. Now before you say anything, just think about it. Her parents lost interest in her almost as soon as she was born. She never sought to be in the limelight because she didn't think that she had anything to offer anyone. Yes, she is making great strides in this area. Her self-esteem is a hundred times better than it was, but she is not there yet. These things take time and Bella wants to be whole now. She expects to be over it all, now that she has talked about it. It takes years sometimes to come to terms with some things."

Edward growled, "I just get so fucking mad at her parents! They have no idea what damage they have done!"

"I know that, and you have every right to be angry at them, but don't misdirect your anger at Bella. She doesn't need to carry that burden as well. Have this conversation with Charlie or if you ever have the opportunity, Renee. Keep a level head on you today, okay?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I hear you. Thanks Paul. I'll call you again."

"Anytime, Edward. You two are due to come and see me when you get back."

They ended the call and Edward poured himself another cup of coffee as he sat down to eat. He needed to get his head together for the morning ahead.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up.

_I'm dying. I really think that I am dying! I will never become an alcoholic, no way! No how!_

"Aaaagh…"

Bella pushed the hair out of her eyes and looked around.

Edward's side of the bed was empty and cold.

Bella sat up. There was a cold glass of peach juice next to the bed. She drank more than half its contents before she swallowed the two Advil that had been placed next to the glass.

"Thank you Babe." She muttered.

As Bella showered, segments of the night before came flooding back to her.

_Puking._ Gross!

_Drinking,_ even more gross!

_Singing_ – ohdearGod!

_Telling Edward about paying for their trip_! _WAIT! WHAT? Shit! Did that really happen? _Please say it didn't happen! Did she say all those things to him? _Shitshitshit!_

_Maybe he was drunk as well and he won't remember_, Bella thought.

She finger dried her hair and pulled it up into a loose bun after she threw on a tank top and a pair of yoga pants.

Finally she couldn't delay the inevitable any longer and she quietly opened the door. Edward was sitting in the sitting room, reading a best seller that he had being trying to read for some time.

He looked up and smiled when she walked into the room.

"Morning Baby, come and sit down. I ordered breakfast for you and there is coffee."

Bella smiled and walked over to kiss his cheek, "I really love you so much!" She smiled and sat down on the sofa opposite his chair.

She poured a cup of coffee from the flask and hummed happily, as she filled her plate with croissants, cheese, cuts of meat, pickles, and fruit.

Edward smiled as he went back to pretending to read, although he watched her from over his book.

Bella cast a few anxious glances at him, but when he didn't say anything to her, she relaxed and enjoyed her breakfast.

She wondered if she had just dreamed the conversation. She had some wild dreams and last nights were really odd. She remembered dreaming that Edward was leaving her and she was crying at the top of the stairs.

But just as he was about to leave, his arms were around her and he was whispering that he would never leave her and that she was safe.

Bella smiled to herself. That was a good feeling. She had felt his heart beating strongly in his chest against her back and his lips were brushing her ear.

She looked up and caught Edward staring at her.

"What?" She said blushing suddenly.

Edward smiled and shook his head, "you look as if you are having some happy thoughts over there. Care to share them?"

Bella laughed, embarrassed, "I was just trying to work out what was part of my dreams last night and what was real." She ran her hands through her hair before she looked up again into his bright green gaze, "I am so embarrassed about last night, Edward! I'm so, so sorry about it! I remember looking at a website – oh shit! That was real, wasn't it? Ali sent me a message…" Bella groaned and drained her cup.

Edward laughed, "don't worry about it! So there is a picture out there of you that is less than flattering, so what? There are plenty of them out there of me and Jazz and fuck, more than half of Hollywood, Baby! No one gives a fuck, seriously, don't worry about it."

Bella shook her head, "Edward, my father's cronies in Forks reads that shit and they will show him and Sue and Seth. That will mean that I will get a lecture from him or her or both of them on the dangers of drinking with an alcoholic in the family! Shit!" She said sharply.

Edward was literally biting his tongue to stop himself from lashing out at Bella about her parents. He wanted to wring their necks!

He decided that there was no time like the present to have the difficult conversation that they had to have.

"Bella is that what is worrying you? Do you think you will become like Charlie?" His voice was quiet and calm.

Bella gasped as she stared at him over the table.

"What? _No!_ Where did you get that idea?" She asked, trying desperately to hide her shock at hearing him say the words.

Edward sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he kept eye contact with Bella. Her brown eyes were large with shock and … what looked like fear.

"From you, Baby. You said some things last night that we need to talk about."

Bella began to shake her head "I was drunk… I didn't know what I was saying, I didn't mean any of it!" She stumbled over her words in her haste to reassure him; all the while her head was reeling.

_What an idiot! Me and my big fucking mouth!_

"So you didn't go and see Mr. Harris yesterday to tell him to bill the cost of our stay to your credit card?" Edward asked.

Bella felt her cheeks get redder than ever. She could feel the heat coming off them. "No, um, I did that…" she stared at Edward for a long time waiting for him to respond in anger or with impatience.

But he did none of those things. Instead, he stood up and walked over to where she sat. He picked up her breakfast plate and put all the dishes onto the trolley before he wheeled it out of the front door.

When he came back, he sat down in front of her on the table and he picked up her left hand. His thumb brushed over her engagement ring.

Bella felt herself grow pale. Did he want his ring back?

"Do you know what the different cords of the band mean? Did I tell you?" He asked as they stared down at her ring.

Bella shook her head, "no" she whispered.

"Nana said that they meant that a thin rope or cord could break under pressure. So could two, but three is almost impossible to break. No matter how much pressure is put on the cords, they will hold, unless they are deliberately cut or severed." Bella nodded.

Finally Edward raised his head and tipped her chin to look deep into her eyes.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. We have a three-strand relationship. It is so much stronger than you think it is. It will hold under the most immense pressure. I am sure of it. Unless we cut it! I don't want to cut it, Bella. Don't hide from me anymore. I know that this is really difficult for you. I am here! I am not going anywhere. You will have to kill me to get me to leave you." He gently brushed a stray tear off her cheek.

"Now, do you want to talk to me?" He asked.

Bella nodded, "yes, we need to talk."

Edward smiled, "come on." He said as he pulled her to her feet.

He led her out to the small garden and Bella saw that there was a blanket spread out on the grass.

Edward lay down on his back and beckoned to her to follow.

"When we were kids, sometimes, Emmett, Alice and I would lie in the garden and look up at the clouds if it was a day like today." He said conversationally.

Bella lay next to him and looked up. White puffy clouds dotted the sky. Bella felt herself relaxing as she felt Edward's body next to hers.

He reached over and took her hand.

"I heard every word that you said last night Baby. Lets break this down into bit size pieces, okay? Now, first of all, let's talk about money."

Bella groaned. Edward smiled and bumped her shoulder with his. "Come on, you need to put on your big girl panties today. Tell me what's going on in your head about our money. Yours and mine."

Bella took a deep breath and she explained how she had been feeling from the first time that she realized just how much money Edward had. She explained how she felt inferior about not being able to pay for all their activities. She also felt guilty because half of the time she hadn't even thought about payment for some of the things that they had done.

Edward listened carefully and he waited for her to finish.

"Okay, let's look at this bit by bit. First of all, as your Dom, part of my role is to look after you, physically, emotionally and financially, right?"

He waited until Bella nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now, when we go out, or we go away, I pay because I am your partner, fiancé and future husband and I have the money to do those things and to give you those things. I understand that you want to contribute, so why don't we agree to this: You can pay for when we go out to dinner sometimes if you want to and you can buy your clothes and cosmetics, except for you submissive outfits – those are mine to choose and buy as well as your lingerie, seeing as I ruin most of them? Save the rest of your money for now, how does that sound?" Edward waited to see if she was going to be reasonable about this or if she would react emotionally.

Bella was quiet for a while as she thought about what he said. Finally she sighed.

"Okay, but what about this weekend? I already spoke to Mr. Harris and all…" she bit her lip.

"Why don't you take that money and I'll put some money with it and we can give it to Charlie as a wedding present. We could book them a honey moon to take later when Charlie and Sue can get away, like over the summer when school's out?"

Bella turned over and she smiled at Edward, "that's a great idea! Really?"

Edward nodded, "and the rest of your money you can save and you can use some of it to put towards the wedding if you like…"

Bella sat up and stared down at him, "you really have given this some thought…"

Edward nodded as he wound a strand of her hair around his index finger and pulled her down so that he could kiss her gently on her lips.

"I have. I have listened to you, Bella. Money does not make you a better person. Money does not make you more valuable to the people that love you. Money is a tool, a means to an end. If you have it, it is your responsibility to look after it without throwing it around. Who you are inside here," he touched her chest, "that's what gives you value and worth, to me, or your dad, or your friends, it's who you are inside." He pulled her down again and kissed her for a longer time. He let her go when they needed to breath.

"So, are we cool with this money thing?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah."

"So you are not going to freak out if I want to buy you all the items in the Agent Provocateur catalogue?" He asked mischievously.

Bella's eyes went wide before she narrowed them and mock glared at him, "what websites have you been surfing, Mister?" She growled.

Edward laughed, "relax Baby, I have lived with Alice, Rosie, and my mother for a long time! My father taught his boys right!"

Bella laughed for the first time in over a day. "Yes he did. Remind me to thank him next time I see him."

Edward nodded, "okay, now about going out tonight, I can't believe that we have never spoken about Peter and Ben. So I met Ben on the first day that I moved into the dorms at Berkley."

They lay on the grass for over an hour as Edward told Bella story after story about his wild college years. They laughed a lot as they swapped stories about their college lives. Finally Bella shivered and Edward sat up, bringing Bella with him. He settled her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, these two men are really close to me and I want you to meet them, because, hell yeah I want to show you off to them, but I want you to know them and I want them to know and love you. There was no other motive here. We have all done well for ourselves and when we do get together, we always tend to really splash out and treat ourselves. It's not about the venue, Bella, it's about the people." Edward brushed Bella's hair back over her shoulder.

"I don't care where we meet, Baby and if it makes you uncomfortable, then we can…"

Bella put her fingers over his mouth. "No, no. I want to meet your friends, Babe. I'm so sorry about what I said! I don't know why I said that stuff. I would be honored to go to dinner with you tonight; I just hope I have a dress." Bella said. Edward grinned and Bella looked at him suspiciously, "what now, Cullen? Spill it!"

"Alice packed you a couple of outfits." He said unrepentantly as he shrugged.

"Damn pixie! God, I love my sisters-in-law!" She announced.

Edward laughed but he pushed her to stand up as she shivered again.

"Come on, let's go inside."

Edward ordered lunch while Bella put on a sweater and she made a pot of tea in the small kitchenette.

After they had enjoyed a quiet lunch, Bella received a call from Arielle regarding the show that evening. Bella told her that she would be there later and she made her promise that there was not going to be a fanfare about her and Edward's arrival.

Edward held out his hand. "Do you want to lie down for a while? There's one thing more that we should talk about…"

Bella nodded hesitantly. She had an idea about the topic that was going to come up.

They watched each other as they got undressed to their undies and T-shirts and the climbed into the large bed. Edward pulled Bella into his arms as he propped himself up against the headboard.

"Bella, what's really going on with you? This is not about me wanting to take you out to dinner with some of my friends…"

"I'm afraid," her words were quietly uttered almost as if she was afraid to say them.

"Okay; of what?" Edward probed.

"Of not being good enough … of not being enough to keep you … I keep hearing my mother's voice in my head telling me that I'm clumsy and stupid and that no one wants a scraggly girl like me! I'm scared of being like Charlie. What if I start drinking to hide…" Bella whispered before a sob rose in her throat and cut off her words.

"What else? Come on, you know that there is more, what else is scaring you?" Edward pushed harder.

Bella didn't answer for a moment before she said; "I'm scared of becoming too dependent on you for my happiness, okay? What if you leave me and then I will be left just like Charlie with no way to get happy, no family, nothing…"

"So keeping a part of yourself back is less risky? Is that fair to me? Making yourself crazy by suppressing this stuff is better than talking about it?" Edward's heart was pounding in his chest as he spoke.

"Yes, it is less risky and no, it's not fair! I told you, I'm no good…" Bella said as she wiped her tears away with her fingers.

"Bella?" Edward spoke after a moment.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm scared too. Look at me, please!" He waited until she was looking at him and she saw the tears in his eyes. "I can't promise you that I will be on this earth forever. But I can promise you that I will love you every day that I am here. No matter what happens Bella, this is it for me. I don't want or need any other woman. I have found the other half of my soul." Edward stopped talking as she turned to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt her warms tears seeping into his shirt.

When they were both more in control of their emotions, Edward continued.

"The only way that you will realise that I mean what I say is by living with me every single day. But you need to give me your whole heart Baby. You need to let me in here." He put his hand over her chest and spread his fingers. "I want to know that you are all in this too. If you leave me Isabella, my life won't be worth living. I cannot make you happy Baby; you have to be happy on your own. With yourself! You know this, you have come so far with Paul and when the old insecurities creep in, you need to talk about it! Don't hide it away and hope that they go away! Talk to me! Talk to Paul! Please Bella, promise me. Promise me that you will commit to this relationship just like I have."

Bella stared at Edward in wonder. "I love you so much, Edward. I promise that I am committed to our relationship a thousand percent. I am yours and only yours. I wake up every day and thank my lucky stars that you love me. And it is hard to believe, but I do believe it, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, loves me! You are my Master, my lover, my best friend and my husband to be! I can't wait to be your wife. I promise that I will not run and hide any longer." Bella said passionately and with conviction.

Edward rolled her onto her back as he hovered over her. His eyes were almost black, his face a fierce mask.

"Love is messy, Bella. It is risky and scary. You have to decide if you love me enough to take that risk. No one can guarantee you happiness, but do you want to live without me for the rest of your life just because you were frightened to love me too much? I am ready to take that risk, Bella. I am your Master, but Baby, you own me just like I own you." He growled out.

Bella pushed her body up to meet his hard one, "nothing would be more painful to me than life without you. I want to take that chance with you Edward Cullen, because you are worth it. You are so worth it!"

"You'd better fucking believe it Baby, because I am going to be reminding you of that for the rest of your life!" Edward said fiercely before his mouth covered hers and his hands pulled her tank top up and over her chest.

No more words were spoken for a long time in the bedroom.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

That evening as Bella was getting dressed in the gorgeous short and slightly retro black and white dress that Alice had packed for her, she thought about one last topic that she needed to broach with Edward that night.

When she had finished doing her hair, makeup, Bella put on the impossibly high sandals, and she found Edward in the sitting room talking to Brian and Anderson.

Bella blushed slightly when she greeted the two men quietly.

"I'm sorry about last night, Brian," she said. "I put you in an uncomfortable position, and that was wrong of me. It won't happen again."

Brian scratched his neck as he shuffled his feet. "No need to worry about it, Bella."

"Well, I just wanted to say 'thanks' for watching my back."

Bella looked up as Edward opened the front door.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Bella retorted. He smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"Well you looked far too gorgeous my Love! Brian and Andy will have their work cut out for them tonight!"

The drive to the gallery was quiet. Bella sat tucked up against Edward. Just before the car began to slow down outside 'Artiste!' Riley's Los Angeles art gallery, Bella turned to Edward.

"Um, Babe? Please don't let me drink tonight! I just want a soda or water, nothing else, okay?" She fiddled with his lapel nervously.

Edward stared down at the top of her head. He ignored the fact that they had come to a stop and that there were paparazzi standing around the car. He spoke up without taking his eyes off Bella.

"Can you guys give us a moment please?" He said quietly.

Anderson and Brain got out of the car and began to move the clambering crowd back behind the control ropes that had been put out.

Edward touched Bella's cheek as she continued to look down.

"Hey! Look at me! That's better," he said as Bella reluctantly met his gaze.

"Bella, you are not an alcoholic! You don't have a drinking problem. You had a really shitty day and you drank too much and too quickly and you mixed all sorts of things together, it's no wonder that you were flat out on your ass! Baby, listen to me, trust me, okay? Trust yourself! You are a smart, beautiful and talented woman Isabella Swan and you are not your father or your mother! Do you believe me, Baby?" He stroked her jaw with his thumb gently.

Bella nodded, "yeah, you are right. I am not my parents! Thank you for being here, Edward." She said.

Edward flashed his signature crooked smile, "are you kidding me? Where else am I going to be? I belong right here, by your side. Now, come on, the sooner we get in there, the sooner we can leave!"

Bella took a deep breath and smiled as Edward reached out and opened her door.

The flashing bulbs almost blinded her, but Bella was careful to not look straight into them. She waited for Edward to follow and she smiled as she felt his arm pull her into his side.

Edward was charming as he chatted with members of the press, he made sure to remind them that he was not the main attraction, Bella and her art were. A reporter asked Bella if she had painted Edward, Bella laughed and glanced up at Edward through her lashes as he smirked down at her. The cameras exploded around them as the press captured the moment. Bella shrugged and quipped; "now that would be telling!"

The press loved it. Edward smiled at her, "told you, last night was nothing."

Once they were safely inside, Edward steered Bella over to Aro, Lucinda, and her friends. Bella greeted them warmly and within fifteen minutes, she had them all eating out of her hand.

Edward stood back with Aro as he watched Bella weave her magic without even knowing what she was doing.

Aro nudged his shoulder, "pick up your mouth, you're drooling, and it's pathetic!"

Edward rolled his eyes and grinned, "I can't help myself; she has bewitched me and I love it!"

Aro looked at Edward closely. He was glowing, but then again, so was Bella. Aro watched as the lovers caught each other's eye. Bella smiled briefly at Edward as her cheeks turned pink before the gallery manager whisked her away.

Aro smiled as he saw how Edward moved when Bella moved. It was as though they were invisibly connected. Every now and again, Edward would pick up something in Bella's body language and he would stand next to her, or touch her in some way. She would relax and Aro could see how her flagging spirit would spike again, when Edward was next to her.

After an hour, Edward could see that Bella was feeling anxious and self-conscious about being in the spot light. She had begun to fidget as she talked and several times in the past few moments she would look around for him. More people had crowded around her and Edward could see Bella stepping backwards.

He cursed under his breath and in the next instant he was across the room, shouldering his way to where Bella stood in a corner.

His eyes were dark, his face grim as he put his arm around her waist.

He turned to the crowd of people that wanted to hear what Bella had to say, and he forced himself to smile at them, "I'm sorry, but we have to leave. We have a prior engagement tonight, I'm afraid. You know what it's like…"

The gathering parted as he led Bella towards the door, where Brian and Anderson were waiting for them.

"Brian, can you barrel us to the car, while Anderson gets it started?" Edward asked.

They nodded and went into action and it seemed that only a moment later Edward and Bella were sitting in the back of the SUV as it sped away to Spargo, Beverley Hills.

Edward held Bella's hand and rubbed her cold fingers.

"Are you okay, Baby?"

Bella nodded, "yeah, thanks for getting me out of there, it just got a bit too much for me in there…"

Edward kissed her forehead. "It's perfectly okay, Bella."

Bella was surprised when they pulled up outside the famous restaurant. No one made a fuss of them and she and Edward waited until the hostess turned to greet them.

Besides her blush, which gave her away, the hostess was discreet and for once, she didn't try and hit on Edward, for which Bella was most grateful.

She led them to a table in the back of the room, which was made semi-private by the clever use of plants. One side of their table looked out onto a beautifully lit outside seating area. Bella looked at the four people sitting at the table, a medium height sandy blond man stood up as he caught sight of her and Edward.

Edward chuckled, "Toggle! It's good to see you, Man! You need to lay off those Grays Papaya's hotdogs my friend," he teased.

Ben glared at him, "just because you have plastic surgery to cut away your fat rolls, Floppy!"

Bella laughed as Edward growled at his friend.

A tall dark haired man with glasses and long hair that was tied into a ponytail let out a chuckle as he joined the one-armed group hug that they were doing, ignoring all the other patrons.

"Peter Perfect! Damn, son, you should cut your hair with scissors and not a butter knife!" Edward jeered.

Peter didn't hesitate, "I would Floppy, but you use all the fucking mirrors on the West Coast and there are none left for the little people!"

Bella smiled at their antics but turned her attention to the two women who were smiling back at her.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Bella said shyly.

"The small exotic looking woman smiled at her warmly, "I'm Tia Carmichael, and that cuddly bear there is my Ben."

Bella shook her hand just as the other woman with strawberry blond hair held out her hand, "I am Charlotte, Peter's girlfriend, he's the throwback hippy looking one!"

Bella laughed and she turned to look at the three men who were obviously fond of each other. Edward looked up and grinned at her, "Peter, Ben, this is my Bella. Bella these two miserable specimens are my two best friends outside of my brothers, Peter North and Ben Carmichael."

Ben stepped forward and gave her an awkward hug, while he blushed the entire time. "Hello, Bella." He sat down next to his wife.

Peter stepped up and rubbed his hands over his floral silk shirt, "you certainly are _Bella_; aren't you?" He winked at her before he took her hand and bowed over it to kiss it gently.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and grinned at Bella, "don't mind him, Bella; he suffers from a very misguided ego!"

Peter put his hand over his heart, "I'm crushed" he said as he pouted, but he moved to sit next to his girlfriend.

Edward shook his head as he held out Bella's seat. Once she was seated he sat down.

"Now do you understand why I keep them a secret? I would lose all credibility if word of our friendship goes out!"

Bella laughed along with the rest of the table, as Peter and Ben hurled insults at him.

That set the tone of the evening.

Bella barely had time to look around because she was kept entertained by the company at the table.

It was easy to see why Edward stayed friends with these two men. They made it easy to slip into being 'normal'.

Edward was very happy to announce at dinner that he wanted to work with both Ben and Peter for the movie score.

They celebrated with champagne, except Bella ordered sparkling grape juice for herself.

Everyone noticed and asked if there was a little 'floppy' inside. Bella blushed as she admitted that she had indulged too much the night before.

Peter laughed out loud at that, "she is carrying on our tradition of partying before the party, Cullen!"

Edward explained that often during college, they would have one too many before a final, which had the odd outcome of them always receiving an A or distinction for their post-binge work!

Bella was sorry to see the evening end, but after all their phone numbers were swapped, she and Edward headed back to their last night at the hotel before they headed down to San Diego.

Tia and Ben made them promise to get together with them when they were in New York the next month and Charlotte was thrilled that she and Edward would be moving to L.A. within the year for a few months. She and Bella made arrangements to meet up and look for a temporary home for her and Edward. She was an estate agent and when Bella told her that she loved what little she had seen of Santa Monica and Venice Beach, Charlotte said that she would begin looking for places to lease.

After hugs and loud goodbyes, Bella sighed as she snuggled next to Edward in the back of the car.

Bella was thinking about the evening and she couldn't believe that she had given Edward such a hard time about meeting his friends. She felt so foolish for doubting him! She knew that they were growing and changing and she just marveled at his patience and tenacity for the way that he pushed through and keep his good humor throughout her melt down.

Edward noticed that Bella was quiet on the drive back to the hotel, but he didn't break the silence. He knew that Bella needed to mull things over in her mind before she settled down and he was encouraged by how Bella had responded to his 'intervention' that morning.

Once they were back at the cottage, Edward stayed outside with Brian and Anderson for a few moments to finalize his surprise arrangements that he had made. He was excited and everything was in place. He just hoped that Bella liked it.

When he got inside, he found Bella in the shower. He undressed and joined her, opening the shower door quietly. Bella smiled when she felt his front against her back. She pressed her ass against him and she giggled when Edward's hands shot out to grip her hips.

"You are asking for trouble, Little Girl." He hissed into her ear.

Bella shivered in delight, "oooh brave words, little Sparky, but the question is can you deliver?"

A sharp smack landed squarely on her ass, which made her squeal.

Edward's hand pressed gently on the space between her shoulder blades, so that she was leaning against the wall and her pink ass was sticking up in an inviting pose as he rubbed out the sting with his other hand.

"I've told you before, there is nothing 'little' about either Mr. Cock or me," he growled.

Bella's giggle turned into a moan of pleasure as Edward rubbed the head of 'Mr. Cock' against her suddenly dripping pussy.

"Oh… fuck… you're right… please… fuck… nothing smalllllll…"

Edward thrust his staining dick deep inside her aching core until his balls slapped against her clit.

Edward had to pause for a moment to stop himself from cumming. The heat from her dripping core scorched him as her muscles sucked him even deeper.

"Fuck, Bella… your pussy is so tight… I could stay here forever! Push back… fuck… yeah just like that… so good…" he held her around her stomach while his other hand found her half hidden clit. He rubbed it gently in contrast to the way that he was pounding deep inside her.

"Edward! Harder Baby! Fuck me harder! So close… fuck, Babe... I'm so close!" Bella was moaning as she felt herself beginning to fall over the edge.

"Edward… I can't hold it any longer."

Edward felt his balls begin to ache with the effort to hold his climax back. He pinched her clit between his fingers, while his other hand slid down and he scissored his fingers around where they were joined.

"Feel that? Give me your hand."

Bella took one hand off the wall and she put her hand over Edward's. Their fingers wound around the base of his cock as it slid deep inside her.

"Can you feel that? That's my cock fucking your cunt Baby. I love you, Bella. Can you feel me loving you? Cum now, cum for me, Baby!"

Bella reached further down and she squeezed his balls as she began to cum all over his cock.

"Edward! I love you! I fucking love you, Baby! Edwardddd!"

"BELLA! I'M CUMMING BABY!" Edward shouted as he felt her small hand squeeze his balls as they tightened and his cum shot deep inside her as her pussy milked and convulsed around his cock.

Edward rested his torso over Bella's back as he struggled to regain his strength. His legs felt as if they were made of spaghetti.

Bella panted as she rested against the shower wall.

Edward stood up and noticed that Bella was beginning to shiver. The water had long since cooled.

"Fuck! Sorry, Baby! Let's get out of here."

He switched off the water and pulled two warmed, fluffy towels off the rails. He wrapped one around her body and he used the other one to dry her legs briskly. He handed Bella another towel to wrap around her hair, while he quickly dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his hips.

In the bedroom, Bella pulled a pale blue see through baby doll on, but she left off the matching thong panties. She towel dried her hair and walked back into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Edward's eyes almost came out of his head when he saw Bella's ass barely covered in the see through blue fabric.

"Jeez Bella! Are you trying to kill me?" He was standing at one of the double sinks just having finished shaving so that he didn't have to do it in the morning.

Bella looked up with big innocent eyes, "what are you talking about?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, "you are playing with fire, Missy."

Bella grinned, "again with the wild claims, fire smire! Maybe a spark, Sparky!"

She was running before Edward threw the razor down.

After a fifteen minute tickle fest, Edward lay across the bed on his back, while Bella rested her head on his stomach as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for loving me like you do."

Edward began to protest but Bella stopped him, "no, I mean it. Please just let me get this out. Here's the thing… no one has ever and I mean ever loved me or supported me or believed in me the way that you do. Ever."

Bella sat up and then she knelt next to his shoulder so that she could look down at him.

"It's a scary, wonderful, intoxicating feeling. You are my champion. But you don't smother me. You let me make my own mistakes, like tonight, you didn't hover over me, but when I needed you, you were right there!"

Edward smiled as he reached up and tucked her drying hair behind her ear.

"I like your friends. They care about you a great deal and I'm sorry that I made such a fuss over this."

Edward braced himself on his elbows, "I'm not sorry about what happened this weekend at all. We have learned a lot more about each other than we knew before today. I understand more now when you get panicky about money and you understand me when I want to spoil you a little or a lot. I'm glad that we have been able to weather this little thunder storm."

He curled his hand around her neck and brought her lips to meet his.

"I love you so much, Baby." He said against her lips as Bella threaded her fingers into his wild hair.

The next morning Bella was surprised to see some boxes in the sitting room when she came through from having her shower and packing their bags, while Edward settled the bill.

Bella stared at the boxes with suspicion. Edward had insisted that she wear jeans with a long-sleeved T-shirt that morning, although the weather was quite warm.

She pulled her hair back and braided it down her back.

Edward opened the door and Bella felt her knees grow weak at the sight of Edward in scuffed boots, faded black jeans a T-shirt and a leather jacket.

Oh my.

Edward put his sunglasses on his head and grinned at her.

"Hey, Baby, are you ready to go?"

Bella nodded, "yes, but what's all this?"

Edward smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"These are vital to our journey. Open those two boxes over there."

Bella was curious and she opened the large white box first.

"Edward! What's this?"

Edward smiled as he came forward and pulled the leather jacket from the box.

"Try it on, it should fit."

Bella tried on the black leather jacket. It fitted perfectly.

He smiled, as he took in her long legs in her low-rise jeans, that she had teamed with a simple purple T-shirt. A tiny sliver of skin showed as she pulled her arms through the sleeves.

Edward nodded and zipped up the leave zippers.

"You look so fucking beautiful." He said roughly.

Bella pulled Edward closer by his lapels, "so are you?" She said as her eyes glowed with passion and love.

Edward nodded to the other two boxes. "Open that one..." he said as he reached for the last box.

Bella opened the box and pulled out the black leather driving gloves first before she uncovered the full face motorcycle helmet that was glossy black with a red stripe down the center.

Edward nodded and Bella's fingers closed over a pair of aviator sunglasses.

She looked at Edward with a puzzled look, "you know how to ride a bike?" She asked.

Edward was pulling on his own gloves. His helmet was black with a green stripe.

"Sure I can Emmett, Jazz, Carlisle and I all have bikes at the farm, why?"

Bella swallowed thickly, "you just don't seem like the … type, you know"

_Fuck me. He is so hot!_

Edward smirked at her, "I'm glad that I can still surprise you, baby. Come one, Brian and Anderson will follow in the SUV with our luggage and Emmett insisted that they accompany us."

Bella took one last look around before she stepped outside.

A huge motorcycle sat in front of the cottage. It was black with red, green and white stripes on the tank.

"You like it?" Edward spoke from behind her.

Bella turned around with a grin that spread across her face.

"I most definitely like!"

Edward chuckled and turned to Brian and Anderson, "so we will see you down there?"

Anderson nodded, "don't try, and lose us!"

Edward grinned.

Edward picked Bella up and sat her on the back of the bike before he climbed on and the next moment the engine roared to life.

Bella gasped as a flood of her juices seamed to leak out of her.

Edward turned his head and his dark eyes caught her look of lust.

"Ready to ride with me?" He asked.

_Oh you have no idea how ready I am to ride you! _"More than ready!" Bella answered.

"Hold on then, here we go!"

It seemed as if the next minute they were flying Santa Monica Boulevard on their way to San Diego.

In the end, it took them three days to reach the Omni Hotel in San Diego.

Edward stopped in obscure seaside towns and villages. They lay on the beach for hours talking.

They made love on the motorbike along an old deserted road, where Edward pulled into suddenly and before Bella could react, he was spinning around and pulling her shorts off before he lowered her onto his insatiable cock. Bella screamed into his shoulder as he pinched her nipples under her knotted denim shirt.

Edward had found out of the way places for them to stay. Small inns and Bed and Breakfast places where people did not give him a second look. They explored beaches; odd shops and they bought T-shirts at almost all of the touristy towns. Making love became a need like eating or sleeping. Edward was never satisfied and neither was Bella.

As Bella stood just inside the modern gallery, smiling at an elderly couple that wanted to commission a piece of art for their living room, Bella looked up into the smoldering green eyes across the room.

She got his message loud and clear.

_I want to leave so that I can fuck you hard and fast._

Her answer was relayed in her eyes as she nodded slightly and bit her bottom lip deliberately: _I want you inside me NOW!_

Edward smirked and turned away to glance outside.

_Pussy-tease!_

Bella growled in her chest, startling the couple, who left shortly afterwards.

An hour later, she had had enough! Edward had teased her with his shouldering glances, seemingly innocent touches and whispered words that tickled her ear and made her drip with need.

She bit out a goodbye to Arielle and Bella said that she would see her in New York for the final showing.

With that, she grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him outside and to the car.

"Whoa Baby, what's the hurry?" He asked with a sly grin.

Bella swung around and hit him in the chest, and then she gripped his black T-shirt in one hand as she pushed him against the car and she leaned in close to hiss into his ear, "you are a tease! Moreover, you are _shameless_. You _know_ that we are leaving for Napa tomorrow and that the place is going to be crawling with parents and siblings and guests and there is no way that we can do anything, so I want to get my fill of you in while I still can, so let's get moving!"

She let him go and walked to the back door where she pulled it open got inside and slammed it shut again.

Edward closed his mouth as he looked up at Anderson and Brian, who were still standing with their mouths hanging open.

Edward could feel his cock swell and he was sure that he grew taller as he puffed out his chest.

"You heard the lady, let's get moving!"

He knew that the weekend ahead was going to be eventful and entertaining.

**A/N: **

**Hi – I hope you enjoyed this chapter – believe me these two went completely off script with this chapter! I sent Fee an emergency SOS on Wednesday with what I had written of the chapter and she got me back on track – thank you my Aussie Queen!**

**I have to share a comment that Fee made regarding the outtake that I wrote about Carlisle and Esme. This was my line–** Esme raised her eyes to his, "good girl, I'm going to release your clamps, but I want you to lie down first. Can you do that for me, Pet?"

**My wonderful Beta put the following comment next to the line - and I quote "No fuck off you nasty man for not allowing me my release… I really would not be good in this life style. I would have blown my top by now! He would have had a fist to the jaw!"**

**You crack me up girl, you really do! I have not done much reading as I spend my time writing but I must say Fee has given youall some great recs for the week.**

**Next up – it's wedding season – and Emmett will be taking part in the Easter Egg hunt (heaven help the kids)!**

**Love you all so much,**

**Michele**

Hi Everyone, I have not recommended anything to you all for a while. I have a few new ones for you that I have enjoyed reading.

**Politics and Prejudices**** by ****damsell**** - **Bella Swan, speech writer to Senator Carlisle Cullen, has moved to Washington D.C. where she quickly has to learn to navigate the political arena which seems more akin to a gladiator arena than she expected.

Edward Masen, Chief of Staff to Senator Aro Volturi, has grown up in the world of politics and it has left him jaded to the nature of people in D.C.

When these two players in D.C. politics come together sparks fly, but can Edward overcome his prejudices to let Bella into his heart? Will Bella's inexperience in dealing with the dog-eat-dog world of politics lead to her downfall as well as the downfall of those that have put their trust in her?

**The Vineyard**** by ****EricaNoelle180**** - **France 1830 - After the betrayal and death of his wife, Englishman Edward Cullen is bitter by love. But when he meets a tradesmen's daughter who was everything his late wife wasn't, Edward finds himself giving his heart to a woman who he, in the past, would deem improper. With duties of society and burdens of the past pushing them in all directions, will the two lovers be able to give themselves everything their hearts desire?

**Rebel Child and a Preacher's Daughter****by****Random Girl****- **Bella is the daughter of strict Baptist preacher, Charlie Swan. Charlie accepts the position of head pastor at Forks First Baptist Church, and moves his family from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. This uproots Bella, along with her cousin Jasper who lives with them, from the only home they have ever known. Bella is going through a lot of hard times on her road to self discovery.

Her mother is dead and she doesn't really have many friends besides Jasper. Her father is very protective of her and doesn't let her have a normal teenage life. She desperately wants independence so she can find herself in the world. With the help of Jasper, her new love interest bad boy Edward Cullen, and her new friends at Forks, she just may be able to figure who she really is, before her father brainwashes her into believing she is something that she's not.

I hope you enjoy them like I do, I have a few more but I shall leave them till next time. Have a great week everyone and thank you for supporting the Queensland Australian, at this time. There is a lot of clean up that is still being done. So thank you again.


	60. Chapter 60

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine._

HAPPY OSCARS WEEKEND! A/N BELOW!

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM **

_**At the end of Chapter 59:**_

"_Whoa Baby, what's the hurry?" He asked with a sly grin._

_Bella swung around and hit him in the chest, and then she gripped his black tee shirt in one hand as she pushed him against the car and she leaned in close to hiss into his ear, "You are a tease! Moreover, you are shameless. You know that we are leaving for Napa tomorrow and that the place is going to be crawling with parents and siblings and guests and there is no way that we can do anything, so I want to get my fill of you in while I still can, so let's get moving!" _

_She let him go and walked to the back door where she pulled it open got inside and slammed it shut again._

_Edward closed his mouth as he looked up at Anderson and Brian, who were still standing with their mouths hanging open._

_Edward could feel his cock swell and he was sure that he grew taller as he puffed out his chest._

"_You heard the lady, let's get moving!"_

_He knew that the weekend ahead was going to be eventful and entertaining._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 60**

Edward slid into the back of the SUV and saw Bella sitting in the far corner with a predatory gleam in her eye as she glanced at the bulge in his black pants and licked her lips.

_Fucking hell! Weddings obviously turn her on, lucky, lucky me!_

Edward slid closer to Bella and as his hand slid across her shoulders, she turned to him and attacked his mouth. She pushed her tongue between his teeth and her small fingers clutched the back of his neck.

Edward could feel the hard peeks of her nipples pressing into his chest through his shirt. His arms automatically held her hips as Bella tried to climb onto his lap.

"Hey! Slow down, Bella! Anderson's going to have an accident if you keep this up, Baby."

Edward moaned as Bella reached down and rubbed his painfully hard cock through his jeans. She was licking and sucking the pulse in his neck and growled as his words reached her ears.

"We need to start hiring limos!" She snapped as Edward gripped her hips tighter and he forcibly placed her on the seat next to him. Bella made to move closer but Edward shook his head and wagged his finger at her, sternly, "stay over there!" He panted, while he tried to adjust himself.

Anderson's ears were bright red and he and Brian were grateful for their training as they sat seemingly oblivious to the activity taking place in the back seat.

Anderson's lips rose slightly in amusement when Edward let out a shrill squawk, followed by Bella's giggle and the sound of scuffling and hissed words.

He turned to look at Brian with one eyebrow raised. Brian shook his head slightly. They really did not want to know!

Bella's hand had found Edward's lap and she had given 'Mr. Cock' a fond squeeze. Edward let out a shrill squeal, which sent Bella into giggles.

Edward turned to glare at her, "stop it!" he hissed.

Bella stuck out her tongue, "what a girl!" she retorted and then she promptly ignored him until they reached their hotel.

Bella swept out of the car, ignoring the three men that watched her with a mixture of fascination and apprehension, as well as the couple of press hanging around and she walked into the Omni Hotel as if she owned it.

Edward shook his head and hastened to follow her with Brian by his side. He had thought when she had asked him that morning, if they could switch and she play the part of the Dominant; that she needed to work off some extra tension and he had readily agreed. Bella wasn't going to be collared until they go home, but their rules would apply while they played out the scene that Bella had supposedly planned for them. Edward hadn't expected 'Domella' to make an appearance and the sight of her feral and aggressively suggestive looks during the evening had him so turned on that he could barely wait to get upstairs!

Anderson secured the car in the underground parking and then he made his way up to his room. He didn't want to know what was going on in the Tony Gwen Suite on the twentieth floor.

Edward and Brian missed the lift that Bella took and Brian pressed the button for the next one. Edward had noticed that Brian seemed as if he had something to say to him over the past few days, but each time he would walk away or leave the room.

"Brian, we've been together a long time now and I keep getting the feeling that you have something to say to me. Do you?" Edward willed the larger man to look at him. Brian ran his hand over his neck and Edward smirked. He wondered if Brian was aware of the telling sign of his discomfort.

Finally, Brian looked at Edward just as the lift arrived. "Yes I do, Edward, but not now, how about tomorrow morning?"

His meaning was clear. This was a conversation to be held in private.

"Okay, should I come to your room?" Edward asked.

Brian nodded and he pressed the button for the twentieth floor. He and Anderson each had a King Deluxe room across from Edward and Bella's suite.

They rode up in silence.

Once on the floor they walked down the hallway and Brian swiped his door, while Edward walked across the hallway to the double doors of his suite. He turned back just as Brian was closing his door.

"Good night Brian" he said quietly. Brian replied and closed his door.

Edward stood there for a moment longer until the door was opened suddenly and Bella who was muttering to herself under her breath stepped out and almost knocked him over. She put her hands onto her hips and glared at him, "what are you doing out there? Come inside, Now!" with that she gripped a handful of T-shirt again and pulled him inside before she slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

Edward stared down at Bella. She had taken off her dress, and he could feel his eyes bugging out of his head at her as she stood in the doorway with one hand bracing herself on the doorjamb and the other on her barely covered hip.

He could not take his eyes off her. She was a temptress sent from above or below to end him! Bella was wearing a black completely shear corset and a thong that wasn't bigger than a postage stamp! The corset had minute roses that bordered her breasts and barely covered her nipples, in fact he could see just a bit of the rosy hue peeking over the top of the slight ruffle. The black thigh highs should have been too much, but Edward felt himself salivating as he stared open mouthed at the sight of her luscious legs encased in the silk covering.

She was still wearing the fuckhot heels that she had put on earlier in the evening. Black, high Louboutin stilettos! _She is trying to kill me…_

_Yes, please!_

His eyes widened and then darkened dangerously, "fuck it, Bella, _what_ are you wearing? And you opened the door like that? Are you looking…"

Bella held a hand up as she planted her hands on her hips, "I am _looking_ for you, Edward. You have too many clothes on." She cocked an eyebrow at Edward. "It's my day remember?"

Edward frowned, as he tried to ignore his throbbing dick that he was sure was trying to escape from his pants.

"What?"

Bella ran a hand over her open see-through robe, "I said; it's my turn. I'm in charge, remember?"

"_Fuck_…" Edward muttered.

Bella laughed in delight, "if you are lucky; now get undressed, you've been a naughty boy Edward and you are keeping me waiting." Bella said and that's when he noticed that she had a riding crop in her hand.

_Fuck. Me. PLEASE!_

He swallowed convulsively as he pulled his T-shirt over his head and he hurried through towards the bedroom.

"STOP!" Bella's voice rang out loudly in the quiet suite. Edward turned to face the Temptress.

"I want you to do it here…" she said as she stepped over to the sofa and she sat down. Bella was doing everything in her power not to pant at the sight of Edward, half-naked and aroused.

She hoped that she was doing this right. She had placed a call to Kate two days before. During their conversation, Bella had mentioned that she had not really taken control of a scene or in fact, any part of their sex life since the ill-fated _Whipping Lesson in the Playroom Incident_ as Edward loved to call it.

Kate had told her that she needed to assert herself in the bedroom more and she had encouraged Bella to think of a simple but raunchy scene. When Bella and Edward had checked into their hotel, a parcel had been waiting for Bella. Inside were a riding crop; a short note of instructions and the almost pornographic outfit that she was wearing.

She had not told Edward anything about their evening, but she had simply asked if she could take the lead that evening. All day she had thought of little else, but having Edward at her mercy, to suck and lick and to tease his orgasms out of him all night long! By the time Edward had noticed her mood at the Gallery, Bella was almost beside herself with lust.

He had pussy- blocked her in the car, screaming like a little girl and cowering in the corner, hissing and pointing his finger at her, when all she wanted was to help him get in the mood, but now he had just pissed her off!

Her panties were soaked, her nipples were aching, and he was going to pay.

Bella propped her one foot up on the back of the sofa while her other thigh was wide open. Taking a deep breath, Bella closed her eyes briefly.

_You can do this. Its role-playing remember? _

When Bella opened her eyes, Edward saw something different in them. Something almost predatory and dangerous!

Edward moaned as his hand slipped down to his low-slung pants.

"Do not even think of touching _my_ cock, _Boy_! Do you understand?" The Temptress's voice shot out and Edward's hand stilled as he looked at her.

"What did you call me?" Edward asked more in disbelief than anything else.

Bella smirked, "oh I think you heard me, unless you would like a lesson in paying attention, _Boy_? In fact, I think that is a very good idea. Take off all of your clothes and come and lean over the back of this sofa with your ass over the back rest." Bella said.

Her heart was pounding even as she was gushing juice below. The mixture of disbelieve, amusement, arousal and irritation on Edward's face was priceless, but Bella was getting nervous. She didn't know if she could hit him.

Edward moved to stand not two feet from Bella as his finger unzipped his pants and he dropped his pants and boxers to the floor in one movement.

His cock sprang out of his pants. The tip was beaded with pre-cum. Bella could feel her stomach tightening just by looking at it.

Edward smirked as she whimpered softly and licked her lips, but he said nothing.

He stepped back from her once he was free of his clothes and walked around to lean over the sofa. His ass was near her leg that rested on the back of the sofa and he had a perfect view of the wetness between her legs.

Bella got up on very shaky legs and she moved to stand behind Edward. His legs were apart and Bella ran the tip of the crop on the inside of his leg and up to his balls. She very gently tapped them with the crop, causing Edward to jump slightly.

"Careful there, Madame…" he was barely breathing because he was suddenly very nervous about having Bella so close to his jewels with a potential instrument of torture.

Bella was not known for her dexterity. He suddenly felt sweat break out on his forehead, _I should have given her real lessons in how to use the equipment! And where the fuck did she get a red riding crop from?_

Master Edward was dying to come out and play and take charge of the situation, but Edward kept a tight rein on him. Bella needed this, he was still her Master, and as such, he needed to allow her to do this.

Edward forced himself to relax and to breathe through his nose as he waited for Bella to continue. He could feel her rubbing her hand now over his ass. Bella groaned slightly. _Fuck! No one should have such a sexy ass,_ she thought to herself as her fingers trailed over the indents of his ass cheeks and the dimples in the small of his back.

_Holy freaking heaven, he is perfect! _

Bella lifted her hand "warm-up…" she said quietly as her voice shook.

_I can't do this! I can't! I don't want to! _

Bella felt as if everything inside of her rose up in protest as she lifted her hand to strike Edward. _This is wrong!_ Bella felt her stomach churn in revulsion, _NO! NO!_

"Isabella?" Her eyes flew up to meet his as he turned his head to look at her in concern when he heard her breathing change.

"Edward, I…" Bella stepped backwards and dropped the crop to the floor. Edward could see the frustration and anxiety in her eyes.

He stood up and turned around to face her. It was important that she be allowed to take charge sometimes, if she wanted to, but he was not going to force her.

"Look at me, Isabella." Edward said quietly, keeping his voice soft and gentle.

Bella's brown eyes met his. "I'm sorry; Sir, but I can't do it. I have wasted your time with this, but I just cannot hit you. Not even like this when I've built it up in my head and prepared for it, I was so excited about this scene, and now I've ruined it!"

Edward was amazed that Bella automatically assumed her submissive role as she spoke.

Edward thought for a moment before he gently reached out for Bella's hand. "Come with me?" He whispered, again, keeping his voice gentle, forcing the Dom inside to stand down.

Edward walked into the bedroom and he led Bella over to the bench at the foot of the bed where he encouraged her to sit down.

He took a deep breath and dropped to his knees in front of her.

Bella gasped and Edward saw before he lowered his eyes to the ground the way one hand clutched her throat as the other covered her mouth.

"_Edward!" _Bella's voice rose in shock.

Edward ignored her shocked exclamation as he knelt with his knees and thighs apart, his back straight and his hands linked behind his bowed head.

He waited for her breathing to slow down slightly before he said quietly, "Mistress, may I pleasure you?"

Bella felt as if she was going to swoon. _What the fuck? _ His voice was husky and quiet, licking over her skin, casting a spell that made the juices soak her already dripping wet panties.

Bella whimpered, "y-yes"

Very gently, Edward picked up one foot and brought the shoe to his lips. He kissed the tip and gently ran his finger up the arch of her foot as he slid the shoe off. He repeated the movement with the other shoe.

Bella moaned and bit her lip. She could see Edward smirk as he kissed the inside of first one ankle and then the other one. Edward took his time, kissing and nuzzling his way up first one leg and then the other.

Her fingers gripped the edge of the bench until her knuckles were white and her arms were shaking.

Edward could smell her arousal, and he knew that if he ran his tongue up her leg, he would be greeted by the warm wetness of her precum. His cock hardened even more at the thought. He felt her body stiffen and he sat back and let his blackened burning gaze sweep up her body. When her bright, overexcited eyes met his, Edward spoke again.

"What is it, Mistress?" He asked with fervor that he knew she echoed.

Bella was panting as she felt her pussy opening and closing, pulsing, twitching, searching for… _something! Anything! _

"I need…" she stopped, but Edward would not let her be silent.

"Tell me Mistress Bella, what do you want me to do to you? How can your servant please you?" Bella could hear the strain of his feelings in his words. He knew just what she wanted, but he was making sure that she took control, that she led.

Bella wondered if she had ever loved Edward more than at that moment. He would not take the control away from her, and she loved him for it.

"I need you, no, I want you to suck my cunt into your mouth and make me cum on your tongue, and then I want you to fuck me hard and deep and make me scream, servant!" Edward almost fell backwards as the assertive words and tone left Bella's mouth.

"Do it now!" Mistress Bella demanded and Edward gripped the insides of her thighs tightly as he pushed them apart and without any hesitation, he shoved his face deep into her groin.

Bella bucked against him as his nose pressed her clit and she came almost immediately, but he wasn't finished. Bella was not going to cheat him out of her orgasm.

Edward wasted no time in pulling the minuscule thong from her body and then he was sucking and grinding his face and fingers into her front and back entrances. He let his fingers work in tandem as he sucked and licked her swollen, trembling nubbin until once again, Bella fell apart, and her entire body convulsed with her climax and this time Edward was ready as he drank deeply from her core.

Edward got to his feet unsteadily. His eyes were like black fiery orbs. He reached down for Bella, his face a couple of inches from hers.

"You want it rough, Mistress?" He ground out.

Bella nodded.

"Take your clothes off, before I fucking shred them!" He pulled back suddenly and Bella jumped to her feet as she fumbled for the cleverly hidden zipper, but Edward's fingers found it first and he pushed her hands away.

Edward pulled the corset and robe off her and the next moment she was flung backwards onto the bed. She lay there sprawled out for him, wearing only her thigh high stockings.

Edward growled loudly as he pounced between her open thighs. He gripped her legs and threw them over his shoulders.

"Deep!" He thrust inside her until his balls slapped against her ass.

"Hard!" He pulled out and then he thrust forward again, "Rough. Take it all, Mistressssssss"

Bella's fingers gripped the bed coverings as Edward pounded into her core with no regard to gentleness.

Her pussy gripped him, sucking him in and she came with a scream. He didn't stop for a moment, but continued to move deeper and harder.

"Mistress may I cum?" his voice was harsh with his ebbing control.

Bella nodded.

_Not good enough!_

"Mistress! Give your servant permission to cum!" Edward's body was shaking with his effort to hold himself under control

"FUCK! CUM! CUM FOR ME!" Bella screamed as she gripped his hair and pulled.

Edward felt his cum jet into her waiting heat. He thrust forward, with each stream of cum as he shouted her name.

Finally, he eased her legs off his shoulders and he gently pulled her stockings off with trembling fingers before he collapsed onto the bed next to her.

"That was…" she began and then she giggled as words failed her.

"Yeah… it certainly was, Baby." Edward grinned as he nestled his face into her neck.

"I think I'm a cripple." Bella said after a moment.

"I _know_ I'm a cripple," Edward countered and they laughed together.

Bella turned on her side and smoothed Edward's wild hair. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do it, my Love." She said with a sigh.

Edward pulled back so that he could look at her.

"Bella, you don't have to be sorry, Sweetheart. So, you don't want to spank me; well that's okay. Are you satisfied with the way the scene went? Are you satisfied?"

Bella grinned, "are you kidding? Any more satisfied and I would be in a comma! Are you? Satisfied, I mean"

Edward smoothed her bangs out of her eyes, "you always satisfy me Baby. Never ever, doubt that. There are other scenes we can do to switch control, if you like." Bella nodded.

"Okay."

"By the way, where did you get that riding crop from? I don't own a red one!" Edward questioned and Bella giggled.

"I discussed the scene with Kate and she sent the crop and the outfit to me." Bella watched Edward's eyes darken, "I love the outfit by the way, and I think that I will have you wear it to the next party." Bella nodded.

"When is the next meeting by the way? We have missed quite a few already." She asked.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "why do you ask? I had the feeling that you didn't like them?" he said.

Bella sat up and shook her head, "it's not that I don't like them, I was just scared and inexperienced, and I didn't feel confident in my submissive role. That has changed; I do feel as if I belong. I_ am_ a submissive and you _are_ my Master and I feel far more equipped to cope with a play party." Edward sat up as he listened to her talking he watched as Bella blushed slightly and began to hide her face beneath her hair, but Edward tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Don't hide; tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours." He said.

"Well, I was wondering if we could perhaps um, do a demonstration at a party sometime." Bella stumbled over the words, trying to get them out as quickly as possible.

Edward was shocked and he did not try to hide his reaction.

"Wow" he said as he looked at her.

Bella's face and neck were scarlet but she held his gaze steadily as she waited for him to say something.

Edward scratched the back of his neck and ran his fingers through his hair before he answered.

"Do you mean that?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded her head. "I've been thinking about it for a while… and I would like to try it, if you, well, if you want to."

She watched Edward's face light up as a grin slowly spread over his face, "I would love to scene with you, Baby! I mean, we would go easy, you know, nothing too drastic, but that would be great!" he said enthusiastically.

Another thought occurred to Bella and she forced herself to ask the question, "did you ever… Have you ever done that, had a scene with someone else?"

She saw the answer in his eyes before he opened his mouth.

"Oh" she said and nodded to herself.

"Bella, I have never had sex with anyone else in public – either at a party or otherwise. Yes, I've done scenes and some of them involved the submissive or myself getting off, but I didn't have sex with them in public, and I won't have sex with you in public either. We are too special and that is private."

He made sure that Bella could see the truth of his words in his eyes and Edward saw her visibly relax when his words sank in.

"I am very proud to have you as my submissive, Baby and I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to show you off a little. Let me think about it and I'll speak to Stanley to see what the next agenda is going to be and we can talk about it some more okay?'

Bella smiled, "thank you my Love. Maybe we can have some more training nights?"

Edward saw that the thought of training nights seemed to excite her.

"We'll have to see about that. Come on, let's go and shower. I will order some supper. We have to be up fairly early tomorrow." Edward said.

Bella knew that she would have to be satisfied with his answer – for now.

After their shower, Bella and Edward enjoyed a quiet evening, dining on soup and toasted sandwiches before they curled up on the couch and watched some television.

Bella fell asleep with Edward's head on her chest and his hand curled around her breast.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward kissed Bella as she was packing the last of their clothes that had arrived from the hotel dry-cleaning service. Previously Edward had never allowed hotel staff to have access to his clothes, after an incident in which his underwear and some of his favorite shirts were stolen by hotel staff and sold on e-Bay.

Bella had handled everything by meeting with the Head of Housekeeping. The elder woman looked like a force to be reckoned with, but she was no match for Bella as she made her count and sign for all of the clothes to be cleaned.

"I just need to have a word with Brian about some last minute details for this weekend, I won't be long." He said as he tapped her ass playfully. She looked delectable in a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white silk shirt. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Bella smiled as she shook her head. "Stop touching or we will never leave! What time is the flight?"

Edward looked at his watch, "we need to leave here in the next half an hour. The flight leaves at ten. I thought you would appreciate some time to settle in and see the family as they arrive, apparently Mom has arranged a barbeque tonight just to keep things informal and to ease Sue and Seth into the madness that is our family."

Bella nodded as she bit her lip. "Okay. God, I hope she knows what she's in for!"

Edward chuckled and closed the door behind him as he stepped across the hall and knocked on Brian's door.

Brian opened up and stepped back. He indicated an easy chair and Edward sat down, Brian took a seat on the foot of the bed.

Edward decided to get the conversation over and done.

"So, what's going on? Did something happen last week in Santa Monica?" Edward didn't want to beat about the bush. He felt his stomach muscles tighten as he braced himself for bad news.

Brian shrugged slightly, he was so fucking uncomfortable right now and he wondered just how far over the line he was about to cross. "Look Mr. Cullen, um, Edward, this really isn't any of my business, but we have been together a long time and this has never come up before, but now… with, well with Isabella…" Brian was blushing and looking down at his hands.

Edward jumped out of his seat, "fuck it Brian! Just fucking tell me what is on your mind!"

Edward pushed his hands through his hair and gripped the ends of it. He missed his longer hair!

Brian stood up as well, "okay, here it is; last week when she drank so much, she was upset about money…"

Edward frowned "I know about that; Bella and I have spoken about it, _how is this your business_?" he said curtly.

Brian's face-hardened, "look, you _made_ it my business when you left her without explaining how to tip the fucking porter!" Brian ground out in frustration.

Edward's mouth popped open as he suddenly remembered what Bella had told him in her drunken ramblings.

"_**Bri-bri taught me how to tip people today… isn't that cool? I never tipped anyone before, but I got money from the um, um…from the small thing….ATM! And now I can tip people, so I don't feel stupid anymore…" **_

_Fuck!_

He could feel his cheeks redden, "I'm sorry Brian, and I forgot that she told me that. Thanks for covering for me. I let her down…" Edward sat down suddenly on the chair.

Brian wanted to be pissed off with him but he couldn't be when it was clear that he didn't mean to leave her like that, but still, Brian hardened his resolve, _it was about time that Edward Cullen got the '411' first hand!_

"Yes, well, you have to tell her about these things, Edward. You can't leave her hanging like that, because she really doesn't have a cookin' clue about what's what and you need to tell her what to do so that she doesn't feel stupid, or force her into a position where she has to go to the 'hired help' to find out what to do, man! She was mortified; I could see it and what made it worse was that she was so fucking grateful to have someone, _anyone_, there to help her! That's not right and I'm sorry if you are pissed with me and if you think that I've overstepped the mark and if you want to have me transferred…" Brian's voice was gruff with discomfort. He was pissed off that Edward and Bella had put him in the position of caring for them! He was an ex-Marine, for fuckssakes! He didn't waste time on emotions!

Edward stopped his tirade, "Brian, stop!" He sighed and stood up again, "I'm sorry. I didn't think, man. I didn't realize that I put you in that position and I am really grateful that you were there and I am so sorry that you had to deal with that. I will speak to Bella again and make sure that she is aware of what to do in situations like that."

Edward put his hand out and Brian took it. They shook hands as they stared at one another. "You are much more than the 'hired help' Brian, I hope that you know that. Thank you for keeping my Bella safe."

Brian felt his neck turning red and he made a noncommittal comment gruffly.

Edward smiled and walked out of the room saying that he would meet Brian in reception in ten minutes. He would have to think about how to broach the subject without Bella getting upset. It would seem that there would be more than just D/s lessons to think about.

Brian was about to walk out of the room when there was another knock on the door. He opened it to find Anderson leaning against the doorjamb with a shiteating grin on his face.

"So did you kiss and make up with the Boss?" Anderson smirked.

"Fuck off, you little girl!" Brian growled as he elbowed Anderson in his rock hard abs and flipped him off. He pushed past Anderson and strode off to the elevators. Anderson's evil laugher followed him. Brian turned to glare at him, "come the fuck on, you are going to scare little children with that manic laugh!" he growled.

Anderson was still sniggering as they waited for Edward and Bella join them at the elevators.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

It seemed as if they had just taken off when they were getting ready to descend into Napa. Bella stared out of the window as she thought about all the arrangements that she had made and everything that still had to be done for her father's wedding on Easter Saturday.

Edward would not tell her what he and 'the boys' had planned for Charlie's bachelor party, but he promised her that alcohol was not involved.

Bella had arranged with Esme for a trip to a day spa in the area the following day and then Alice and Rosalie had insisted of being in charge of the evening's entertainment. Bella still was not sure about her the wisdom of her decision.

She felt Edward's warm hand slide over her thigh. "What are you thinking about over there?" He asked.

Bella turned with a smile. "I was just wondering how clever it was of me to leave our entertainment for tomorrow night to Ali and Rose. Sue is one of the most lady-like women I know, besides your mother of course."

Edward let out a loud bark of laughter, "oh Baby, I'm not sure about that…"

Bella frowned, "what do you mean?"

Edward suppressed his laughter long enough to retort, "Bella, this is _my mother_ we are talking about! Esme and Carlisle are plenty 'ungentle' when they want to be! Did I ever tell you about the time that we heard noises coming from the tree house and Em, Ali, and I foolishly went to investigate?"

Bella's eye grew larger as Edward told her about the 'trapped wild animal noises' the children had heard, however upon investigation, they found Carlisle and Esme in a compromising position.

Bella shook her head; "what is it with your family? You never stood a chance, my Love!"

Edward sniggered as the airplane came to a stop on the tarmac.

He thanked the pilot and they walked down the steps to where a Cullen Crest vehicle was waiting for them.

The drive to Cullen Crest was short and all too soon they were stepping out onto the cobble driveway and Esme was hurrying down the stairs to greet them.

"Babies! Hello!" Edward rolled his eyes but the loving smile on his handsome face belied his impatience. Esme pulled first Bella and then Edward into a warm hug before she turned and greeted Brian and Andy warmly.

"Okay! Enough dallying. Brian, Anderson, you are bunking with McKenna I believe in the 3 bed roomed cottage by the dam, so if you want to take your luggage down there and then come up to the main house for lunch." Esme said with a smile. They smiled back at her and then looked at Edward for confirmation, shrugging he said, "don't look at me, you heard the 'boss'."

They grinned and walked over to one of the golf carts that were parked to one side of the sweeping driveway, under some willow trees.

Esme clucked around as Edward gathered his and Bella's luggage and they made their way up to Edward's bedroom.

Edward listened as his mother prattled on with Bella about menus, flowers, and seating and Edward could see that Bella was feeling completely out of her depth as Esme rattled words off faster than the speed of light.

On the second floor landing Edward dropped their bags and glared at his mother. "Mom, stop! Damn, you are giving me a headache! Now I know where Alice gets her shit! Give us a chance to get in the door!"

Bella had never heard Edward talk to his mother like that and she was shocked, but a tiny part of her _was_ grateful. Bits of information had bombarded her and they had not even reached their room yet!

"Edward" she said in quiet reproach.

Esme turned on the staircase to look down at her son, "don't you dare smart mouth me, Edward Anthony! I have been working _fucking_ hard to make sure that this is a wedding that Charlie and Sue will cherish and I will not have you ruining it for them!"

Esme turned to Bella with a tight smile and shimmering eyes, "find me when you are ready sweetheart. Charlie called earlier and he said that they would be arriving just after 2 p.m. Carlisle drove to San Francisco to fetch them," with that, she turned on her heel and walked back down to the second floor landing. Edward put out his hand but Esme swept past him. She walked down the hallway to her and Carlisle's suite and she slammed the door shut. Edward was about to follow her before he heard the key turning in the lock.

"_Fuck!_" He said as Bella glared down at him.

"I cannot believe you, Edward! That was mean." Bella said.

They walked up to their bedroom and Edward really felt terrible when he opened the door. On the bed was a basket of goodies for them. There were packets of dried fruit and tiny Easter eggs. Little bottles of body wash, powder, body lotion and even some pale nail polish and lip balm. The basket was tied in ribbons of white and green, which were the colors that Sue had chosen. Esme had added silver and touches of pale pink.

"Fuck…" Edward said as he stared at the basket.

Bella stared at the basket as she bit her lip.

"I need to find Esme," she said.

Edward shook his head, "no, I need to make this right first, Baby. Why didn't you go and see if Alice and Jazz are here, I swear I heard Emmett's idiot laugh as we came in."

Bella nodded and turned to walk out, she paused to look back at him. "She is only showing her love for us." Bella said.

Edward nodded curtly as he put the bags on their bed.

_Fuck! How could I be so heartless to her, of all people? I need to fix this!_

He bounded down the stairs and quickly made his way to the door of his parents' suite. He took a breath and knocked quietly.

He put his ear against the door and knocked again.

"Momma?" He said quietly.

He knew that he was playing her, but Edward had to make this right.

There was a sound at the door and then it quietly swung open, Esme stood holding a tissue to her nose. Her reddened eyes caused Edward's heart to pound.

"I'm sorry, Momma. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said as he opened his arms.

Esme shook her head as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him to her.

"Oooh! You cannot always get away with this, Edward Anthony! You are not four years old anymore and calling me 'Momma' won't work anymore!" Esme said as she buried her head against the shoulder of her middle and definitely her most complicated child.

Edward smiled as he put his face into his mother's hair and sniffed.

Flowers, spices, freshly baked cookies and just… _Momma Essie_. Being with her this way was like taking a trip back in time…

Suddenly he _was_ four years old, and he had come in from outside. Momma Essie had been calling him and Emmie to come and bath but he had hidden because Emmie was being mean to him. He had fallen asleep behind the gazebo and had only woken up when it was dark and cold.

As he opened the great big front door, he heard Momma Essie sniffing as if she had the sniffles. He walked quietly into the family room. Daddy was standing holding his Momma, who was crying and holding his train PJ's.

"… _We have to find him, Carlisle, we have to_!" Momma's voice sounded loud in the quiet room.

Daddy nodded and he raised his head at that moment and Edward saw Daddy's eyes go big and then small.

Momma turned and gasped, "_Edward Anthony…_" and then Edward was picked up in Momma's arms and she held him and he smelled her special smell of flowers and cookies and a special smell that was only his Momma's and he was kissed and swung around.

He heard Emmie come running down the stairs, "E! E! You are home, Buddy! _WOOOHOOO!_"

Daddy told his brother to keep his voice down. He sent him into the kitchen to eat with Aunty Maggie.

Edward blinked his green eyes at Daddy. He somehow knew that he was in _BIG, BIG TROUBLE. Uh huh. Big oops._

"Esme, I think that Edward and I need to have a 'talk'. Edward, go with you mother and have a bath and some dinner and then wait for me in your room." Daddy did not raise his voice, but Edward was a little worried because Daddy did not look like himself. He wasn't smiling.

After his bath, during which his Momma kept smiling at him and kissing his wet hair, Edward went to the kitchen where Aunty Maggie was waiting with dinner. She scolded him and told him that a lot of people were worrying about him.

Edward knew that he couldn't put it off any longer and finally he walked upstairs to the bedroom that he shared with Emmett.

He sat on his bed and waited for Daddy. Daddy came in to the room and walked over to sit on the floor in front of Edward. The two looked at each other for a long time before Daddy opened his arms and Edward flew into them sobbing loudly.

Daddy rocked him for a long time and then he gently sat Edward back on the bed to face him.

"We were so worried about you, Son," he began and he told Edward how scared he and Momma were about losing him.

After they had spoken, Edward was punished. He was to sit in Daddy's office on the big sofa in the corner every day, _for a million hours!_ And he was not allowed to play outside with Emmett for seven _whole_ days. Daddy showed him one hand and two more fingers, a very long time.

Edward had nodded tearfully. He knew that he was never to hide from his mommy and daddy again. Daddy hugged him and kissed him as he told him that he loved him so, so much. Edward closed his eyes as he listened to Daddy's heart beating in his chest. He felt so warm and safe in Daddy's arms. Lastly, Daddy told him to go and apologize to Momma. He explained what 'apologize' meant and then with a hug and kiss he went off to find her….

Edward smiled against his mother's head.

Esme pulled out of his arms and looked at him quizzically, "what is so funny?" she asked.

"I was thinking about that time that I hid from you… it was my first punishment"

Esme nodded, "yes, well, you scared the living daylights out of us!"

Edward sighed, "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to be nasty to you. I just don't want Bella to get overwhelmed and she's on edge as it is, so I apologize for seeming ungrateful. I'm very grateful for everything that you and Dad have done to welcome Bella's family into our home."

Esme smiled and she patted Edward's chiseled cheek. "I know, Baby, and I guess that I'm just a little on edge myself. I just want this to go well, you know. Bella is so important to us and I want Charlie and Sue to have a great wedding, and…"

Edward put his hands on Esme's shoulders, "Mom! They are going to have a great wedding! You are amazing with your organizational skills and I know that everything will be perfect."

Esme nodded and sighed, "okay! Okay! I know that I'm fussing and everything will be okay,"

Edward smiled, "better than okay. Now, will you come downstairs? Before the old man gets home and whips my butt for upsetting you!"

Esme smiled and mock glared at him, "it will serve you right, young man! Let me freshen up. Why don't you get the others together and go to the kitchen for lunch. There is a trout, mango, and feta salad and for you boys, there is some spaghetti bolognaise, because I know that salad will never be enough."

Edward kissed her cheek again, "thanks, Momma."

Esme laughed and she tried to smack his ass as he skipped out of the door.

"Get out with you, Mr. Schmoozer!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward could hear his family in the kitchen as he went downstairs. He opened the kitchen doors and Emmett turned to greet him with a frown.

"Did you upset Mom? I swear Bro, I love ya, but I will kick your ass if you…" he began.

Edward held up his hand, "relax! Fuck! She's fine; I'm fine, so you don't have to go running like a Nancy Boy

Emmett growled as he walked towards his brother, "take that back, E!"

Edward laughed, "okay, don't go _skipping_ like a Nancy Boy…"…" He mock glared at Bella, "You had to tell him?"

Bella shrugged and muttered, "Serves you right…"

A piercing whistle rang out and everyone turned to look at Rosalie who was sitting at the table with a huge bowl of salad in front of her.

"Bean can't sleep with all the fucking noise that you are making, so sit down and eat!" She growled as she scooped up a forkful of fresh smoked Trout, succulent slices of mango and shavings of Parmesan cheese.

Bella grinned at Rosalie and she punched Emmett on the arm as she walked past hissing, "Snitch!"

"OW! You are one nasty morsel Baby B, but you will get yours later!" Jasper began dishing up pasta for Emmett.

He shoved a plate of the steaming food into Emmett's hands with a "sit down and eat, before you do anymore damage!"

Once everyone was sitting around the table Emmett looked over to Edward, "so, is everything finalized for tomorrow night?"

Immediately Jasper and Edward shouted at him, which made Bella, Alice and Rosalie look over to where the boys were sitting on one side of the table.

Bella frowned, "what are you guys up to? Edward, remember; no booze and you can't be out too late because it's the…"

"NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING!" The three men shouted and Alice and Rosalie joined in.

Bella narrowed her eyes at them, "well I don't care if I sound like a broken record or not, this is special to me!" She said sulkily as she pouted and crossed her arms across her breasts.

Edward smiled at her and he tried to kiss her but she pushed him away again, just as Esme walked into the kitchen. She looked at everyone and said without missing a beat, "you kids stop picking on Bella!"

Emmett's mouth popped open, "how do you _do_ that Ma? How do you know exactly what's going on when you haven't been in the room?" He shook his head in awe.

"Probably eavesdropping!" Jasper said which earned him a flick of Esme's fingers against his ear.

He yelped and rubbed his ear as Esme smiled serenely and she began dishing up lunch into a large serving dish.

"Bite your tongue young man! Eavesdropping indeed! A woman will never eavesdrop, you should know that Jasper! Some things, us women just know!" She said and she winked at the girls as she walked out to the dining room, which was set up for lunch when Charlie and Sue arrived.

Bella covered her mouth to stop the snort from escaping but Edward caught her giggle and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I promise, he will be fine and we won't be too late, okay?" He said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Bella smiled and she kissed his jaw, "thank you, my Love. I trust you." She whispered into his ear.

Just then they heard the sound of Esme's voice as she welcomed their special guests to their home.

Edward turned to Emmett and Jasper, "how come you guys are early anyway? We thought you were only coming tomorrow."

Emmett nodded, "we were, but then Dad needed some help with tomorrow night and I phoned Jazz and well we decided to make it early instead of sitting on the phone for hours…"

Bella didn't hear any more as Charlie and Sue walked into the kitchen followed by Seth, Esme and Carlisle.

Charlie greeted everyone with a collective, "Hi"

He stood to one side holding onto Sue's hand as if it were a life line until he saw that Bella was looking at their clasped hands and he dropped it like a hot potato.

Bella shook her head as she hugged him, "you can hold her hand you know, Dad, she is going to be your wife in two days time!"

That broke the ice and everyone got up to greet the happy couple and Seth. There was a round of handshakes and back slaps for the men and hugs and kisses for the women.

Seth picked Bella up with a robust, "hey little sister!"

She elbowed him in the stomach, "put me down you oaf! What the hell are you feeding him, Sue? He just gets bigger by the day!"

Seth smirked, "that's what all the ladies say!"

Charlie punched his arm, "Seth! I swear…"

Emmett laughed and they high fived each other.

Rosalie and Alice giggled.

Bella glared at Seth as she walked over to hug Carlisle.

Esme clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, boys," she looked meaningfully at Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

"I have put Charlie and Sue in the 'Rose Cottage'. So please collect their bags and put them in there, except Charlie's suite; that must go into Seth's room, which is the guest, room next to ours, The Blue Room. Seth, Edward will show you where that is, while Emmett you and Jasper take the bags to the cottage."

She turned to Charlie and Sue, "lunch is ready for you in the dining room, whenever you are ready and Darling," she looked at Carlisle, "would you please check that the butcher will be delivering the steaks on time for tonight? That is everything for now, oh yes, girls, please clean up in here and Seth, Bella will dish up some lunch for you when you are ready. Okay, kids let's move it!"

She hooked her arm through Sue's as she led her into the dining room. Charlie looked at everyone else in the room, "feisty little thing isn't she?" he muttered and he followed them.

Edward snorted, "that's not the half of it! Come on Seth, let's grab your bags."

Everyone dispersed to do their tasks, while the girls cleaned up the kitchen and Bella warmed up some pasta for Seth.

"Ali, is everything set for tomorrow night?" She asked as she added more food to Seth's plate. She figured that a normal serving would never be enough for him.

Alice nodded, "yep! And stop worrying, there will be no strippers, although I fully expect the works for my bachelorette party, do you hear me?"

Rosalie rubbed her stomach, "yeah, well, I'm not sure if Bean here will want to see any naked men, but B and I will see what we can do for your twisted mind, Sis!"

Alice laughed, "good! By the way how far along are you now? Not that I even know what that means, but you look about ready to pop!"

Rose threw a dishcloth at Alice, "fuck off! I'm about thirty four weeks now, which in Alice language means that I have about six weeks to go until he arrives."

Bella turned around to face Rose, "is it a boy?"

Rose looked up stone faced, "well, we aren't sure, but if this is a girl, she is going to be one large little girl! I have put on twenty-eight pounds at my last weigh in! I am getting too big to wear Emmett's shirts!"

Alice walked over and gently rubbed her sister-in-laws belly. "Well, I think that you look just beautiful, Rosalie, and Bella and I have arranged a very special day for you tomorrow. You are having a 'Mommy-In-Waiting' treatment."

Rose thanked them both and she sat down again as Alice lifted her feet up on an ottoman.

"Fuck that feels good! My back gets so sore!" Rosalie moaned.

"I can fix that for you, you know. I have magic hands, so I have been told." Seth said as he and Edward walked in.

Edward put his hand on Seth's shoulder, "easy there, Lothario, Emmett won't be so chirpy if he catches you with your hands all over his wife!"

Seth sat down and started to demolish the plate of food as Bella looked on in awe and horror.

"When last did you eat?" She asked faintly.

"Lunch time! That was ages ago!" Seth exclaimed as he inhaled the rest of the pasta on his plate.

When he was done, the young people all made their way downstairs to the den for an afternoon of fun and games.

Sue helped Esme carry the lunch dishes to the kitchen.

"You have such a lovely home, Esme!" She said.

Esme smiled, "thank you, it's been a long time since I actually changed anything here. It's enough work just to maintain a home without redecorating all the time."

"I know what you mean! Just having Seth and Charlie is enough work. Those two scuff floors and mark walls just by walking! They drive me insane sometimes!" She said with a laugh.

Esme smiled at her, "but you look blissfully happy, so I'm guessing that you don't mind all the hard work?"

Sue blushed, "I am ridiculously happy, actually. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop! I never expected Charlie to ever change as he has. He is everything that I wanted him to be, when I first met him." Esme could see the sheen of happy tears in her eyes and she put her hand on Sue's shoulder.

"I think that Charlie Swan is a very blessed man indeed. He has you and Seth, who loves and respects him as well, and he has a wonderful daughter. He is much loved and very blessed."

Sue nodded and patted Esme's hand as the two giggled as tears flowed down their cheeks and Esme reached for the tissues.

Just then Carlisle and Charlie walked in. "Uh huh. Tears! Quick Charlie, this is our queue to leave!" Carlisle said only half joking but the reaction that he got from Charlie was anything but a joke.

Charlie took one look at the sight of Sue crying in Esme's arms and he immediately thought that Sue must have changed her mind about marrying him. The pain that hit his stomach as instantaneous and severe and he could feel his lunch coming back up his insides. He turned green and he bolted for the downstairs bathroom with Sue, Esme and Carlisle following him into the hallway. From the sounds that came from that room, it was obvious to all what Charlie was doing in there with Carlisle hot on his heels.

Sue turned to look at Esme with horror, "oh no! I've made him sick!" She exclaimed and she burst out crying.

Esme shook her head as she quickly pulled the younger woman into her arms. She glared at her husband over Sue's shoulder.

"I can't believe you are that insensitive, Carlisle McCarthy Cullen! You are an idiot! You had better make this right! Honest to God, I don't know how I live with you Asses! What is it with you men making women cry today? First Edward and now you! Go and see that Charlie is okay and make sure that you tell him that there is nothing wrong!"

Carlisle was happy that Esme was holding Sue at that moment, because he felt for certain that she would have hit him if she didn't have her hands full. Esme never used his full name!

Esme ushered Sue into the pretty sunroom that ran off her office and Carlisle turned to the bathroom door.

He knocked on the door quietly. "Um, Charlie? Look, I'm really sorry, but that was my fault – I was um, making a joke, you see, and I aagh, um, I, well I didn't expect such a strong reaction from you. Shit, Charlie, I am sorry! Are you okay? There are spare toothbrushes in the closet" He said, feeling terrible at how his joke had backfired.

_Shit! This is not the way I wanted to start this weekend! Carlisle you are a prize dick! Wait, what did she say about Edward? Hmm, what did he do now? _

The bathroom door opened and an ashen faced Charlie glared out at him.

"I should clean your clock for you Carlisle, but I've been feeling queasy all day, so it's not entirely your fault." Charlie said gruffly.

Carlisle looked at him in concern, "do you want me to take a look at you?"

Charlie eyed him suspiciously, "I'm not getting undressed, if that's what you are meaning"

Carlisle chuckled, "I have no desire to see you naked, my friend, and I just want to make sure that this is nothing more than a case of wedding jitters, come on, let's go to my office."

After a quick examination and a cold glass of iced water, Charlie was feeling somewhat better and he was sitting in the kitchen eating some lightly buttered toast that Carlisle had made him to settle his stomach.

After a while Esme and Sue came into the kitchen and Esme and Carlisle left the nervous couple alone.

Carlisle took Esme's hand and he led her back into her office. He closed the door and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Darling, my sense of humor was remiss earlier." He said as he stroked the frown from between her eyes and kissed her mouth gently.

Esme sighed as she slid her hands up his chest. The tips of her fingers brushed the blonde hair that was just peeping out of the opening of his shirt.

"You know, I should try out our new flogger on you sometime, Dr Cullen." She said with a mischievous grin.

Carlisle chuckled, but his eyes darkened perceptibly, he patted her ass gently, "hmmm, don't tempt me, Mrs. Cullen." His mouth covered hers hungrily.

They broke away when they ran out of air and Carlisle pulled her against the hard bulge in his jeans.

"Fuck, Baby Girl, I want to bend you over your desk and make you scream my name!" He whispered into her ear as his hands gripped her ass and rubbed her core against him.

Esme whimpered, but then sanity prevailed and she pushed his arms away and took several steps backwards.

"Carlisle, we have a house full of people and you need to start the grill soon…" she said as she tried to pat her hair into place. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Carlisle smirk, "it's that bad, huh?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "you always look exquisite, Es, but I must say, you do look like you have been – handled."

Esme threw up her hands, "oh what the hell! In this house, I'm surprised that any of us ever wear clothes! The kids are always groping each other and you and I are no better!"

They shared a grin. Carlisle remembered what Esme had said earlier, "what did Edward do to Bella to make her cry?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier on, you said that first Edward then I had made women cry today, so what did he do?"

Carlisle knew that something had happened by the way that Esme's eyes slid around the room.

Carlisle frowned, "did he make _you_ cry?" His eyes narrowed as he saw Esme look away guiltily. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward. No one made his wife cry!

Esme shook her head in warning, "now Carlisle, just drop it! It was nothing, I was just feeling stressed out and sensitive and he said something silly, just like you did, I might add and I cried. He apologized profusely and it is over, do you hear me? Please don't make him feel any worse by bringing it up again? Please?"

Carlisle studied her face to make sure that she was okay. "I will leave it for now, but I'm telling you Es, if he upsets you again, _I will sort him out_!"

Esme smiled up into his face, "thank you my protective husband, now let's go and see what the kids are getting up to. You know that we have an impressionable eighteen year old downstairs with your sons!"

They found Sue and Charlie sitting in the den and together the four adults made their way downstairs to the den.

Esme and Sue burst out laughing when they got down to the games room. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Seth were outside, playing a game of two-on-two basketball, while Bella, Alice and Rosalie cheered them on. There was a lot of whispers and giggles going on and Esme knew it was because the boys had discarded their shirts and even she had to admit that the four men all had well defined bodies.

Where Emmett was power and well defined muscles, Jasper and Edward were slimmer, but with well-built chests and slim waists and Seth was just the right mixture of both as well as the youthful softness, which he had not quite grown out of yet.

The younger men challenged Carlisle and Charlie to join them and both men accepted the challenge. They pulled off their shirts and made their way outside to the basketball court, which doubled as the entertainment area.

Esme and Sue sat on the steps and accepted the tall glasses of fruit punch from Bella, and soon there was lots of cheering and hooting going on. Alice had made a bowl of fruit punch with some bottles of fruit syrup that she found behind the bar and soda, ice and bits of fruit that she and Bella had sliced up. It was delicious and Bella made up a second batch, which they were busy guzzling down.

After a while the guys could hear sniggering and giggling coming from the steps. Carlisle turned and looked at his wife, "what the hell are you girls all giggling about?" He asked.

"Nothing Honey, go back to your game!" Esme said a little too innocently as she and Sue dissolved into giggles again.

"Humph!" Carlisle shook his head.

What the guys didn't know was that the girls were enjoying the view immensely and it hadn't taken Esme and Sue long to join into the game of 'Mr. Cullen Crest'.

All the women had to give each man a vote of each body part out of ten. Esme had told them to keep it relatively clean, there would be no Peen Category, she said sternly.

The weather was cooler as evening approached but the girls didn't feel cold at all. The fruit punch was almost finished. Bella shook her head, she felt a little fuzzy, but that was impossible, They were drinking fruit juice for heaven's sake!

Alice licked her lips as she watched a trail of sweat run down Jasper's back and disappear into the low, very low-slung jeans. His briefs showed a bit above his jeans waistband. Jumping Jehoshaphat! _Was it legal to look like that?_

She heard Sue giggle next to her, "I don't think it is, Alice" she said and Bella laughed as Alice realized that she had spoken out loud.

"Sue, are you gawking at my fiancé?" Alice asked in mock outrage.

Sue didn't miss a beat, "says you, _Miss 'there is so much I could teach him….' _talking about _my son_!"

Rosalie laughed so hard that the punch spurted out of her nose, making everyone shout and jump out of the way. Bella was laughing so hard that she fell over and was Alice wiping frantically at Rosalie's completely ruined white blouse, as she shouted at them, "it's not that funny, you know!"

Eventually the girls stopped laughing and looked up to see the six men staring at them with varying emotions. Emmett was staring at Rosalie in disapproval as he held the basket ball in his hand; Jasper was scratching his head as he stared at Alice; Charlie was shaking his head in apparent disappointment as he glared at Bella and Sue; Edward was staring from one to the other with his mouth open; Seth was grinning and staring at Rosalie's wet top and almost see-through bra as he bit his bottom lip and Carlisle was standing with his arms folded.

Emmett was the first to react, and surprisingly the fastest. He growled at Seth as he picked up his T-shirt and ordered Rosalie to cover herself before he glared at Seth and hissed, "keep your fucking eyes off my wife's tits, Kid, before I end you!"

Seth grinned and shrugged his shoulders at Emmett, "Dream on Old Man, Charlie here is quicker than you!"

Carlisle shook his head and groaned. Edward and Jasper face palmed and groaned, while Charlie stood glaring at Seth with his hand twitching for his imaginary holster. Emmett was one of the gentlest souls he had ever met, but he could never resist a challenge.

_Ever._

"Stu-ped!" Jasper sang out as Emmett turned with surprising agility and he began to stalk around Seth.

Charlie stepped forward, but Carlisle put a hand on his arm. "Let me, Charlie." He turned to Edward and Jasper, "okay, Guys, let's do this: EMMETT! SETH! Before one of you 'face plants' into the asphalt, take it onto the grass; Edward and Jasper, you two will spot for fouls. No punching, kicking, eye-gouging; open hand smacks from the chest to the waist; no biting or kneeing in the balls – is that clear?"

Emmett growled as he rolled his eyes at his father; he knew this 'game' all too well. This was how he and Edward had to settle disputes as kids.

Carlisle glared at them both, "I said: IS THAT CLEAR?" He roared.

"Yessir!" Seth replied quickly giving Emmett a smirk as he jogged off to the grass area.

"Daaad… I'm an adult for fuckssakes!" Emmett whined.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "get your ass over there or you forfeit and you pay the price."

Emmett let out shout of frustration as he dragged his feet to where the others were waiting.

Carlisle then turned to the five women, all of which looked kind of nervously back at his stern expression.

"You should know better than to get them riled up, Ladies! Rosalie, go and change and just where do you two think you are going?" He pinned Alice and Bella with a glare as they tried to walk past him in the direction of the boys.

"We were just…" Alice began but stopped as her father shook his head.

"I wanted to …" Bella said quietly and then bit her lip as Carlisle crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Bella was hard pressed to keep her eyes on her soon to be father-in-laws face.

_Dear Lord, have you seen his chest? Look up. LOOK UP!_

Bella's eyes shot up to his as she heard his next words, "I think that you girls have caused enough trouble for one day, don't you?"

Carlisle's eyes shifted to meet his wife's suddenly dark eyes, "Esme" her name tripped of his tongue like honey. His eyes said that this discussion was not over.

Esme's breath caught in her throat. _Oh yes, please!_

He turned and walked over to where the 'boys' were waiting to get started.

There was silence for a moment before Esme got up, "inside!" She said and she ran to the doors.

Once inside she moved to the far corner of the room as the others gathered around her. They looked at each other for a long time before Esmé let out a loud gust of laughter. She clamped her hand over her mouth and she ran upstairs.

Alice, Bella, Sue, and Rosalie were upstairs like a shot and they fell onto the sofas in the family room howling until tears streamed down their faces and Rosalie had excused herself because she had peed in her pants, which made them laugh even more.

Finally, they were quiet. Alice and Bella lay on one of the sofas.

"Mom?"

"Yes Alice?"

"What the hell was in the Elderberry syrup bottle in the games room?"

Esme sat up, "which one?"

"The one that said Elderberry flavored syrup and the Blackcurrant one…"

"And the Cherry one…" Bella said as she yawned.

Esme sat up straight with a frown on her face.

"Those are homemade fruit liqueurs that some of your father's patients have given him. That stuff is practically moonshine! You be careful with that stuff okay?" she asked, but for the life of her she could not find the energy to wait for an answer.

Bella fell of the couch.

Alice fell on top of her.

Bella sat up and stared around.

_WHAT? MOONSHINE? LIQUEUR? FUCK! What about Rosalie ? Shitshitshitshit!_

Bella pinched Alice - hard.

Alice shot up and glared at Bella. Bella tilted her head towards the staircase.

_Where was Rosalie? Fuck!_

Sue was smiling from ear to ear at them from the sofa.

Bella stood up and pulled Alice to the staircase.

Bella frowned, "Alice, what the fuck have we done? SHIT! I'm tipsy! Alice!"

Alice shook her head, "my tongue is numb. Hey, where is Rosie? Where is Rosie?"

Bella got to her feet, "Alice, what did we do? We have to find Rosalie!"

They hurried to the stairs. After tripping, a few times, they made it to the landing and they hurried down the hallway, shouting for Rosalie as they went.

The door to Emmett and Rosalie's room was open and they fell over each other as they walked in.

Rosalie was lying on the bed wrapped in a towel.

"Fuck! Bella we killed her!" Alice screeched and she fell onto the bed next to Rose.

Bella moved closer to the bed while she glared at her friend, "don't be fucking stupid, Twister! She's not dead! She's just, lying down with her eyes closed!" Bella hissed.

Suddenly Rosalie opened her eyes and she struggled into a sitting position. Bella and Alice screamed and jumped backwards.

"_What is wrong with you_?" Rosalie exclaimed as she stared wide-eyed at the two of them.

"Rosalie, how much have you had to drink?" Bella asked urgently.

Rosalie frowned, "not enough clearly! I had a glass of that disgustingly sweet punch that you idiots made, half of it ended up on the floor and I had two glasses of water. Why?"

Bella explained about the bottles of 'syrup' on the games room.

Rosalie shook her head at them, "you two are dangerous together! And that's without even trying to get into trouble. I'd better get dressed, so get out of here, I'm hoping that my 'monkey man' will be coming up for a shower soon." Rosalie giggled and fanned herself.

"Oooh, good idea Rosalie!" Alice squealed as she scrambled off the bed and she quickly walked to her and Jasper's room.

Bella excused herself and hurried upstairs. She heard Edward in the shower as soon as she walked into the room. Bella grinned suddenly and she locked the door and undressed. Bella could hear Edward singing softly as she walked into the bathroom.

_Oh my._

Edward was standing with his back to the door and Bella was able to appreciate the sight of the water running down his spine and into the crevasse of his ass.

Bella debated whether to join him or not when he suddenly turned and looked at her. His eyes were dark and heavy lidded. He stared at her intensely. "Join me." He said above the sound of the shower.

Bella felt as if she couldn't breathe. His dark green eyes sucked her in. Bella took one step and then another. His greedy hands reached out for her. They didn't speak or make any sounds. Their lovemaking was hard and fast and full of need and desire.

Later as they were getting dressed, Edward asked Bella the question that had been puzzling him, "what were you all giggling about earlier?"

Bella looked up and she shook her head as she grinned, "believe me Babe; you do not want to know!"

The evening was filled with laughter and lighthearted fun. Carlisle and Charlie had manned the barbeque while Jasper was in charge of the bar and Emmett was put in charge of the music/entertainment. Edward and Seth set the outside table and made sure that all the salads and breads were set out banquet style.

After dinner, the women had cleaned up and the outside table was set up to play some board games. Bella was in her element. She loved the traditions that the Cullen's had and they often played board or card games. Charlie made his way over to where Bella stood putting chips into large bowls.

"Hey Bells," he said.

Bella smiled and she swatted his hand as he snatched up a chip.

"Hey Dad," she replied.

"Is everything going well? How is the art thing going?" He asked.

Bella smiled again.

"It's going very well, actually. Almost all of my work has been sold and there is still one show to go. I have had been commissioned to do another five works and Riley still wants me to show my photography. So yeah, it is going really well. How are things going with you? You look happy." Bella said.

Charlie shuffled his boots and he stared at the ground as he pushed his hands into his pockets and nodded.

"I am happy, I'm ready for this. I want this, um, this new life with Sue and Seth and … and you. I, um, I won't deny that I'm a bit scared, you know…" he sounded so unsure of himself. Bella watched as Charlie's cheeks turned bright pink, she shook her head, they really were quite alike.

She looked up and saw Edward watching them. She motioned him over, "Babe, please can you take these bowls to the table? I just want to have a quick chat with Charlie." Edward nodded and gave her a reassuring kiss on her cheek.

Bella looked up to see her father watching her, and Bella felt her cheeks grow hot. "Come take a walk with me, Dad."

They walked down one of the garden pathways that were lit with footlights. Both were lost in their own thoughts for a while until Charlie stopped walking and he indicated a bench.

They sat down and Charlie hesitantly took Bella's hand in his, "I've been sober for one hundred and forty three days now. That's the longest time that I've been sober since, well since Renee left." Bella gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Charlie went on, "I have so many regrets Bells. I know that we can't go back, but I really wish that I could. I wish that I could have been there for you for all those years. I wish that I could have made you see that it wasn't your fault; none of it was your fault. Renee and I were so bad for each other. I thought that I could love enough for all of us. I thought that if I worked harder or provided more then she would love us. It took Sue to make me realize that loved can't be bartered or worked for. It has to be freely given. I'm scared that this isn't real. I'm afraid that I don't deserve this."

Bella brushed a tear from her cheek. "Charlie, I know that you are sorry. We haven't lost each other. We found each other. And Edward, Sue, the Cullens and Seth, they have all shown you and me what love is. You and I are learning to love and to accept love. I'm having some trouble in that area as well. I keep testing Edward's love. I keep waiting to wake up and to find out that this is all a dream. But, each morning when I wake up, the reality is that Edward still loves me, in spite of me screwing up. In spite of me testing his patience. So, it's okay to be a little scared. I think that it will keep us on our toes and make us realize that love takes work too. We mustn't take it for granted. I am so proud of you, Daddy and I love you so much."

Charlie pulled Bella into his arms and they hugged each other unashamedly. "I love you Isabella Marie. I am such a lucky man to have you for my daughter. I am so very proud of you, Sweet pea, I am so grateful to have you in my life and I am so looking forward to having Sue and Seth as part of our family." He whispered.

Bella pulled back and she patted his cheek. "They are good for you, for us. Look after them, Dad."

They got up and walked slowly back to where everyone was sitting around the table playing "Boggle". Edward shifted and he pulled Bella down onto his lap, despite the protests around the table of them tag-teaming.

Bella lay in Edward's arms that night as he hummed to her and ran his finger through her hair. She felt her body relax under him ministrations.

"Charlie's got the jitters." She said quietly.

Edward smiled, "that's normal."

"Yeah, it is. But he isn't running for the bottle. He has been sober for over a hundred and forty days, isn't that great?"

Edward nodded, "that's really great! Are you doing okay?"

Bella nuzzled into his neck. "Yeah. He is so happy, Edward. We're so happy and it feels wonderful!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Garrett and Kate arrived after everyone had breakfast the next morning. Edward still refused to tell Bella what had been planned for Charlie's bachelor's day, but he rounded all the men up at 10 a.m.

The men kissed the women goodbye and they drove off with Brian and McKenna in three SUV's.

Charlie was kept in the dark until they arrived at the Helipad belonging to Carlisle's friend.

Edward turned to Charlie with a grin, "I believe that the Giants are taking on the L.A. Dodgers today, Charlie, what you say? You want to go to the game?"

Charlie looked from one to the other. Emmett could barely contain his excitement and Seth was almost jumping out of his skin when he realized what Edward had said.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked.

Everyone nodded and Charlie thought his face would split open from the way he was grinning.

"Damn, Kid, you really are making me rethink my opinion of you." Charlie said as they climbed aboard the Bells 10-seater helicopter that the groom's party had hired as a treat.

"Hey! I secured the suite!" Emmett said in protest. Seth fist-bumped Jasper.

Charlie laughed and nodded, "okay, Emmett, calm down! Well, thank you as well. Thank you everyone who did this…" Charlie blinked several times and Edward felt his heart tug as he stared into warm brown eyes so like Bella's. What made Edward ache was the similar expression in them.

Charlie's eyes spoke volumes of his uncertainty of being loved and accepted, and his insecurity of being wanted and needed by anybody. Edward felt a foreign emotion of loathing rise up inside of him for the woman who had all but destroyed Charlie and Bella.

Carlisle patted Charlie's arm, "I told you before, Charlie Swan; you, and now Sue and Seth are part of our family now. We want you to sit back, relax, and have a great time today, okay?"

Charlie nodded and he turned quickly to look out of the side window of the chopper. Carlisle nodded and smiled at Edward and Emmett.

_You did good_, his smile told them.

Emmett had called in a special favor to secure the luxury suite from one of his former clients, a multi billionaire from Japan with a parchment for American Baseball.

Seth looked from one to the other of the men. He had never been in a helicopter before. Hell, before the day of Bella and Edward's surprise engagement party; he had never been on an airplane! He didn't understand the Cullen's; they didn't seem to want anything from him or his mom and they just seemed willing to accept them into their fold. They didn't care that he came from clapboard run down house on an Indian Reservation, in some Podunk town. They treated him as if he really was a member of their extended family.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The women were all ready to leave as well and Anderson used the farm's minivan and he drove them to a Day Spa that Esme and Bella had booked out for the day.

They were treated to massages; manicures, pedicures, facials, mud baths, as well as Indian head massages, haircuts, and blow-drying.

A light lunch had been catered for them and they ate leisurely in the tranquil garden setting of the Spa.

Anderson picked them up at 5 p.m. and he drove them back to the house, where they changed and then they were off to dinner at a local eatery before they were driven to a comedy club that had opened in the area.

It was all good, clean fun even when one of the comedians called Sue onto the stage and he pretended to give her a lap dance. Sue enjoyed herself and Bella and the others discovered that she had a wicked sense of humor and she took all the teasing in good spirits.

The women arrived back at the house a little after 9.30 p.m. and Esme made a pot of tea as they sat in the family room and chatted before Bella walked Sue to the cottage.

As they walked down the pathway, Sue turned to Bella.

"Um, I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to feel obligated if you don't want to." She stumbled over her words.

"What is it? You can ask me anything, Sue." Bella was concerned.

"Would you, I mean, do you think it would possible for you to spend the night with me in the cottage? It's been so long since we have spent any time with each other alone, but I will completely understand if…"

Bella put her hand on Sue's arm. "I would be thrilled to stay with you. Let us both shower and change into our pajamas and I will be back in a while, okay? Can you get to the cottage alone?"

Sue nodded, "are you sure?" Bella rolled her eyes, "yes, of course I am!" She retorted and she turned to head back to the main house.

"Bella!" Sue called out.

Bella turned.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Bella nodded, "it is my pleasure" she said sincerely.

Bella ran up the steps and she went up to the bedroom. She quickly pulled out a pair of flannel sleep pants and a long sleeved T-shirt. Bella smiled as she pulled out her fuzzy toe-socks and her thick fleecy robe. She had learned that Napa could be quite chilly, even in April and she hated being cold.

As she sat down to write Edward a note, when he came into the bedroom. Bella's heart pounded like a schoolgirl's as their eyes met and he smiled at her in a way that made her toes curl.

"Hey Baby!" He said.

Bella could feel the blush on her chest and cheeks, "Edward!" She said his name like a prayer and Edward felt the thrill of her voice up his spine – and in his pants.

Bella threw her arms around him and he chuckled as she kissed him enthusiastically.

"Wow, I should go off more often!" he said as his hands slid under the hem of her crossover jersey dress that she had worn to dinner. His fingers tickled her thighs and she parted them quickly.

"Wait… Edward… oh fuck that feels good, oh shit, Edward, we need to stop, Baby…" Bella, was having trouble concentrating as Edward slipped his fingers beneath the hem of the jersey wrap dress that she was wearing until they touched her hot, damp centre.

He teased and tickled her just the way he knew would drive her crazy until she muttered, "Fuck it!" And she threw her arms around his neck.

Edward smirked as he ripped her panties off and undid his fly buttons before he pinned her to the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he sank deep inside her with one thrust.

Bella relished the feeling of his cock pistoning in and out of her core.

"Touch yourself!" He grunted and Bella reached for her clit and she rubbed furiously until she came apart in his arms and he followed shortly afterwards.

They took off the rest of their clothing and showered together as Edward told Bella about their day and how Charlie and Seth had enjoyed themselves.

Bella told Edward about their time at the spa, their dinner, and the comedy club.

They dried themselves and Bella asked Edward about spending the night with Sue. He had climbed into bed and Bella licked her lips at the sight of him languishing against the pillows, with the duvet riding low on his hips.

Edward looked disappointed, but he knew that he was being selfish, "I think it'll be a good thing to spend time with Sue tonight, Baby." He said with a false smile.

Bella frowned at him, "really?"

Edward laughed, "no, not really, well yes, it is a good idea for you and her, but I'm going to miss you like crazy! And I expect you to come back here tomorrow morning and make it up to me. A lot!"

Bella rolled her eyes, as she got dressed. When she was finished, she crawled up the bed until she was hovering over Edward. "I will definitely be making it up to you. Now kiss me goodnight, you fool!" She giggled as Edward growled and he covered her face and neck with wet kisses until she cried 'uncle!' and she managed to scramble out of his arms.

Bella was smiling as she made her way downstairs. Charlie and Carlisle were sitting in the family room as she walked towards the front door.

"Well if it isn't my two Dads!" She said with a smile. Carlisle laughed, but he looked pleased at her words and Charlie eyed her attire.

Charlie grinned, "well, at least I'm not the only one who has to sleep alone tonight!" He said with ill-concealed glee.

Bella mock-glared at him, "seriously Charlie! You are _supposed_ to be the adult! You are as bad as Edward!" She scolded as she winked at Carlisle.

Charlie looked serious all of a sudden, "Bells, you will look after her won't you?"

Bella smiled and she kissed his cheek, "she will be fine, don't you worry. I will see you in the morning and she will meet us at the chapel at 2.05 p.m." She said.

Bella walked over and gave Carlisle a hug and a kiss as well. "Night, Carlisle. Look after the 'old man' okay, and don't go too crazy you kids!"

Carlisle kissed her forehead, "no worries, Sweetheart, he's in good hands."

Bella made her way to the cottage where Sue was waiting for her with a pot of tea and some carrot muffins that Esme had baked that morning.

They sat up chatting, and Bella was excited to see Sue's dress. It was in an old gold color and Bella knew that with her dark hair and eyes, she would look beautiful.

Eventually they climbed into bed. Sue looked over at Bella. "You know, I've never seen you look so happy, Bella. In fact, I don't think that I've ever seen anyone look as happy as you and Edward do. I really like him. He is so different to what one would expect from a movie star."

Bella blushed with pleasure. "I am happy, Sue. Edward…" she thought for a moment, "Edward has given me the courage to be the person that I always dreamed I would be. I am strong, courageous, and ready to tackle new things, even if they scare me! Because of him, I am finally becoming a whole person."

Sue nodded and Bella continued, "look, I'm not there yet, far from it! I have more issues than my therapist knows what to do with sometimes, but I'm getting there." They laughed softly.

"I have made choices for my life, choices that even if Edward were not in it anymore, I would still make those same choices." Bella wondered if she had said too much, but Sue just nodded in understanding.

"You know, I understand. I've known that Charlie was the man for me not long after Harry died. If I am very honest with you, we have always had some sort of connection; it's like a spark that it just… there whenever we were around each other."

Bella nodded enthusiastically, "Edward and I have that same thing between us!" She said.

Sue blushed, "well obviously we ignored the attraction and it was only once Harry died and Charlie just stepped in, he arranged everything. He helped me so much with Seth as well. Seth was young, but he missed his father so much and he gave me a tough time for a while and Charlie just stepped in, in his unique 'Charlie way' and he took Seth under his wing. He took him fishing and to baseball and football games and he went to watch him playing football as well…" Sue caught a glimpse of the look of hurt and sadness that crossed Bella's face before Bella hid behind her hair.

"Oh Bella! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to …" Sue began.

Bella shook her head, but she refused to look up as she got out of bed and made her way to the small bathroom. "Hey, it's not your fault. It's all in the past now, so let's just leave it there, okay?"

Sue nodded, but she could see that Bella had been upset by what she had said.

Did Bella not know that Charlie had spent hours with Seth and her? Didn't she know that Charlie had taken Seth fishing almost every weekend and that he had showed up at most of his games and practices?

_Oh Charlie! How could you do that? How could I let you do that? Why did I never ask you to bring Isabella with you?_

Bella stood in the bathroom and let the water run down the drain as she cried into a towel.

_Stop it!_ She told herself sternly. _This is not the time for a mental breakdown! Pull yourself together and grow up, Isabella! You can do this! You know that you can! Just put it away until after the wedding. It doesn't matter what he did, it's all in the past! Get over it!_

Bella washed her face and brushed her teeth. When she felt calmer, she switched off the light and climbed into the pull out bed that she had insisted on using.

She could feel Sue's eyes on her and she took a deep breath before she looked up into the dark brown eyes that showed remorse and sympathy.

Bella smiled, "see, I'm not quite cured yet, but I'm getting there. I know that Charlie did many things that do not make sense now, but I don't blame you or Seth. I'm glad that he has you in his life. I have never seen such wonderful changes in one person! You are so good for him and you are his 'Edward'! You give him the courage to change and that's wonderful. Please don't talk to him about this, it will only make him feel guilty, and he feels guilty enough, okay? Can we just drop it?"

Sue nodded, "okay, but will you promise me that you will talk to someone about it?"

Bella nodded, "I will, I promise"

"Good, now I suppose that we'd better get some sleep." Sue said.

They lay down and Sue put the bedside lamp out. Both women spent a long time staring into the darkness thinking about how their lives were changing.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was awake long before Alice knocked on the door, just after 7 a.m. She was carrying a huge tray of croissants, cheeses, an assortment of jelly and butter. Kate was behind her carrying a tray with a teapot, a carafe of coffee, milk and cream. Rosalie was behind her with a basket of warm muffins and Esme had a tray of fresh juice, glasses, and mugs.

Bella grinned at the women as they barged inside the cottage, taking immediate control by dishing up breakfast and sitting on the bed, the sofa, and the floor. Bella smiled at the fact that they were all still wearing their pajamas.

Esme smiled at Sue, "you look disgustingly calm and beautiful for someone who has just woken up on her wedding day!"

Sue laughed, "don't let me fool you, inside I am a mess!"

Alice looked across at Bella. She had noticed when Bella opened the door that her mouth was turned down slightly and Alice could see faint shadows beneath her eyes as well as the fact that her eyes looked darker, slightly duller. Bella was never able to hide her emotions very well. Bella was pouring herself a mug of coffee and she was studiously making small talk with Rosalie and Kate, while ignoring Alice's piercing gaze.

Alice wondered what had upset her friend. Bella was her best friend, confidante and sister and Alice felt fiercely protective of her.

"B? Are you okay?" Alice asked her when everyone else was distracted.

Bella gave a single nod, "I just miss Edward, that's all." She said with a sigh.

Alice shook her head, "that's not all, but it's okay to not tell me. I'm here for you if you need me okay?"

Bella looked at Alice and suddenly she reached out and pulled Alice into a tight hug.

"I love you Ali" she whispered.

"Whoa! Twister…" Alice said, but Bella cut her off.

"Shut up and just let me hug you okay? No questions." Bella hissed into her neck.

Alice reached up and she stroked Bella's hair gently as she hugged her. She could see Sue looking at them and she knew by the look of sadness that flittered over Sue's face that she had an idea of what was bothering Bella.

Finally, Bella pulled away and she giggled self consciously as she quickly wiped her cheeks.

"I'm just being silly! I'm just feeling a little emotional." Bella said and she quickly covered up the moment with chatter about the plans for the rest of the morning.

Esme explained that the caterers had arrived and were making breakfast for the grooms' party. The women would be showering and the two hairdressers would arrive and they would do everyone's hair and then the makeup artist would arrive to do Sue and Bella's make up.

Esme was keeping the men busy by making them do various tasks, such as decorating the small chapel with bunting and fresh flowers. The luncheon would be served in the dining room, which had been expanded to accommodate everyone.

Charlie had asked Carlisle to extend an invitation to the wedding to Dean Sutherland, the Manager of Cullen Crest, and his family, Jill, his wife and his two daughters, Jessie and Carrie.

Charlie had met Dean during his visit over Christmas and the two men had really hit it off. Dean's oldest daughter Carrie was in her last year of college and had not been able to make it home, but Jessie who was a senior at St. Helena High would be attending with her mother and father.

Charlie had met Jessie and he thought that she was a sweet teenager with nice skin and good teeth.

What Charlie was not aware of was the fact that after a lengthy discussion with the Cullen's, Whitlock and the Nomad's, Sue and Seth had arranged for a special wedding present for Charlie to arrive shortly.

A light lunch was served as everyone got ready and Bella's plans to see Edward had to be put on hold as she was kept busy with various last minute details like the roses not arriving on time and Seth spilling tea down his shirt.

He shouted in protest as Bella whipped his shirt off his chest – she just glared at him as she washed his shirt in the bathroom sink. Luckily, the mark came out immediately and after a quick turn in the tumble dryer and an iron, it was good to go.

Bella and Seth swapped parents just before 1 o'clock. Bella got dressed in the tuxedo that she had chosen and the hairstylist had chosen a rather 1920's look for her, with her hair in a low, messy chignon, with tendrils of her chocolate curls, trailing around her face, her bangs had been trimmed and they framed her large eyes. A few sprigs of Baby's Breath in her hair and on tiny rose and she was ready. Bella walked into Seth's room, only to find Charlie pacing and muttering to himself.

Bella shook her head; she really _was_ like her father! They both could talk themselves into a panic attack without any help or provocation!

"Dad, calm down. _Dad. _ _CHARLIE!_ You are giving me a headache! Stop pacing backwards and forwards; there is _nothing_ to panic about! Sue is here, she isn't running away, and she can't wait to be married to you. Seth loves you and he is happy to have you for a stepdad, so there is nothing to be nervous about, okay?" Bella said.

"You look beautiful, Bella. I wasn't sure, when you said you were going to be wearing a tuxedo, but you look very fetching and very beautiful." Charlie said with the first genuine smile that Bella had seen all day.

She blushed under her father's keen gaze.

"Thanks. Now, come here so that I can straighten your tie."

At last, Charlie was ready. Bella had been surprised and excited that morning when she saw that he had shaved off his moustache. He looked so much younger and Emmett had joked with him that now that he was robbing the cradle, he needed to look younger.

Charlie had threatened to shoot him.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The small stone chapel stood about three hundred feet behind the main house. Its weathered stone with eggshell blue trim looked at home in the surrounds of the copse of gnarled trees in which it stood. The meadow behind it was the perfect backdrop with the spring flowers dancing in the breeze.

Wild roses grew in the well-tended garden that Esme insisted look as if it was extended from the wild flowers in the meadow. Poppies intermingled with Blue Bells and miniature sunflowers wove around Sweet Peas in pinks, lavender, yellow, and red.

Charlie and Bella walked up the pathway towards the chapel. Bella could see that her father looked like he wanted to vomit and she reached out and slid her small hand into his.

"Come on Daddy; let's go make an honest woman out of Sue." She said with a teasing smile.

Charlie nodded and Bella could feel his body ever so slightly relax beside hers.

The double doors of the chapel were open and Bella could see that the white flowers danced in the gentle breeze that the doors let in.

Charlie and Sue had met with the same minister that had orchestrated the Christmas event and he was waiting for them at the front of the church. Charlie greeted him and the two spoke in low tones.

Bella looked over at the special guests that had arrived on time. Charlie was too nervous to notice anyone and hadn't seen the young couple or the older man.

Billy smiled at her gratefully and Bella nodded. She saw Jasper move forward and direct Billy, Same Uley and his wife Emily to seats in the middle row. A chair had been removed to make a place for Billy's wheelchair.

Bella smiled at Jasper gratefully and he winked at her and nodded.

Sue had been hesitant to suggest that Billy Black be invited to their wedding. She knew most of the details of what had happened between Jacob and the Cullen's and she did not want to impose on their kindness. When Esme had asked her whom she would like to invite to the wedding, Sue had finally brought up the lifelong friendship between Bill and Charlie. Sam Uley and Emily were friends of the Clearwater's and Sam was Charlie's deputy.

Esme's first instinct had been to refuse; but she had spoken to Carlisle, who had insisted in talking with each of their children.

Bella could not believe when Carlisle had phoned her and asked her if she would be willing to have Billy at the wedding. The rest of the family had unanimously agreed that the decision should rest with her. After she had talked things over with Edward; who had made her promise a thousand times that she would tell him if she felt uncomfortable at any time; she had agreed to have Billy present.

Bella looked around and she could feel the hum of electricity that told her that Edward was near. She quickly turned her head and she saw him chatting to Dean, the farm manager to one side of the chapel.

As their eyes connected, Bella saw Edward's sharp intake of breath as he took in her outfit. The designer tuxedo looked breathtaking on her. She wore a cream satin camisole underneath to soften the suite severe lines.

Edward's favorite black stiletto Luboutin's made her look tall and even more slender.

Edward was wearing a black lightweight suite with a white shirt and a black tie. He looked good enough to eat. They smiled at each other slowly.

_I missed you Baby_. His eyes said.

_I missed you so much, Edward_.

_Soon_, he promised with a slight nod of his head.

_I can't wait_, she replied with a lick of her lips.

A gentle clearing throat brought Bella out of her Edward induced coma and she turned to face the minister.

A few moments later, a soft, gentle melody began to play and Bella sneaked a look at her fiancée sitting at the white baby grand in the corner. She felt her heart begin to race.

_I don't want to wait any longer; I want to marry him now!_

The chapel grew quiet and Sue and Seth appeared at the entrance. Seth looked very handsome in his black suite, with his crisp white shirt and the same green tie that Charlie was wearing. The small white rose tucked into his lapel made him look sophisticated. His raven's wing hair shone in the weak sunlight and everyone watched as he escorted his mother down the aisle.

Sue looked radiant. She only had eyes for Charlie and Bella could feel his body relax as he watched her walk towards him.

Seth kissed his mother's cheek softly and he brushed his thumb over her cheek gently as he bend and whispered something in her ear.

Bella rolled her eyes as she heard her sisters let out a collective sigh.

Seth took his mother's hand and placed it into Charlie's and the minister began the service.

"We are gathered here today…"

Bella and Seth grinned at each other when Sue handed Seth her flowers to hold and the congregation chuckled when he held the bouquet like a football.

Their vows were kept traditional and their rings were exchanged and then Charlie was given permission to 'kiss the bride', which to everyone's amusement, he did with gusto, bending her over his arm slightly, until Bella stage whispered, "Charlie! Save it for later!"

Emmett's catcall finally broke them apart and they turned to face their friends.

Charlie held Sue's hand tightly as he walked her back down the aisle as everyone stood and clapped.

Seth tucked Bella under his arm and he kissed the top of her head, "hey there Sis!" He said with a grin.

Bella elbowed his ribs as she tried to get away from him, "well, you are annoying like a little brother, that's for sure!" She said as they followed their parents outside.

Charlie and Sue were hugged and congratulated and then Charlie looked up and at first, he only noticed Sam's tall figure.

"SAM!" He turned to Sue, confused, "honey, Sam's here!" He said and Sue smiled and nodded.

"He's not the only one… look over there…" Sue directed Charlie's gaze to where Bella and Seth were standing next to Billy.

Charlie turned to find Carlisle and Esme beside him, "wha...? How? Carlisle, did you okay this?" Charlie had paled visibly. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause his friends and family any further pain or discomfort.

Esme reached out and patted his arm, "Charlie, it's fine. Billy is very welcome in our home. We all came to that decision. Emmett was your greatest champion, you know." She said with a smile.

Charlie shocked everyone by walking over to where Emmett stood talking to Edward and he gave him a one armed man-hug.

"Charlie, dude, it's too late now; you are a married man, and I could not leave Rosalie in her state!" Emmett said loudly as he grinned at the man.

"Shut up, you asshole! I'm trying to say thank you for letting Billy come," Charlie said quietly as his thumped Emmett a bit too hard on his back.

Emmett pulled back and Charlie was surprised to see how serious he looked, "Charlie, if I thought for a moment that he would upset _any_ of our girls, I would never have let him within a thousand miles of our home. I know that none of what happened was his fault and I trust Baby B's judgment. Congratulations, man." He said quietly.

Charlie nodded and he walked over to where his friend was waiting for him. The two friends looked at each other for a long time before Billy got stiffly to his feet and held out his hand.

Charlie grasped it and then he pulled Billy into a hug.

"My dearest friend, I am so very happy for you. Sue and Seth could not ask for a better husband and father. God bless you, Charlie, you deserve every ounce of happiness that you get out of this life." Billy's gruff voice was filled with emotion and affection.

Charlie nodded and he helped Billy to sit down again.

"I am so happy that you are here, but I am shocked. How did you get here?" Charlie looked around and found that everyone except Sue, himself and Billy were still standing in front of the church.

The rest of the guests were making their way back to the main house, to give Charlie and Billy some privacy.

"Sue came to see me a couple of weeks ago and she asked me if I would like to come to your wedding. When she told me that she had spoken to the Cullen's, they had all given their go-ahead; I accepted. I phoned Dr. Cullen myself to have a word with him and then Sam came over and told me that he, Emily were also coming, and we decided to travel together. The Cullen's very kindly arranged for a car to collect us from the airport." Billy explained.

"Come on, you two can yak some more later; we need to get to our wedding reception!" Sue said with a laugh.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was happily standing in the comforting circle of Edward's arms as they waited for Billy, Charlie, and Sue to arrive. Edward had noticed that there was an underlying sadness to Bella's eyes and he could see the tension in her body when he had seen her briefly that morning.

He asked her what was wrong, but she just shook her head and told him that they would talk later. When he had spotted Bella walking into the church with her father, Edward had wanted to vault over the chairs and insist that she marry him immediately.

For some reason, a wedding date had not come up in conversation yet, but now it bothered Edward. He wanted her as his wife! He didn't want to wait and he certainly didn't want the 'wedding of the year' that his sister was planning! Alice was giving her parents what Esme had always dreamed of for her 'little girl' and Edward was happy that Alice was getting the wedding that she had always dreamed of.

He and Bella had spoken very briefly about what sort of wedding they wanted, and both had agreed that it would be only family and their close friends. Edward also didn't want his wedding day to turn into a spectacle for the paparazzi and he had an idea to ask Jaime from Vanity and his photographer to perhaps join them and then they could get an 'exclusive' at the same time. He knew that he would be able to satisfy his publicists at least and Jaime and Jeff would be as unobtrusive as possible.

When Edward moved to the piano and he began playing softly, he saw Bella look over to him. Her eyes darkened and Edward saw a sudden longing in her eyes. She bowed her head to hide her emotions and Edward tucked that away to bring up later.

As soon as he walked outside, Edward made a beeline to where Bella stood talking to Billy Black. Edward had been briefly introduced to him earlier. Billy's quiet demeanor went a long way to sooth the tension that he knew he and his brothers felt about his presence at Cullen Crest.

Edward put a possessive hand on Bella's hip as he greeted the older man. Bella felt her body relax as she felt the familiar touch of Edward's hand.

Now as they stood together, Edward wanted nothing more than to take Bella's hand and whisk her upstairs to the privacy of their room. At that moment, the wedding couple walked into the family room.

Everyone clapped as Sue smiled and Charlie blushed.

After chatting for a while, Esme directed everyone to take his or her seats at the long table in the dining room.

The three-course meal began with a smoked salmon salad, a special request from Charlie. Roast Lamb followed this with spring vegetables as the main course. Esme had kept the menu simple, because both Charlie and Sue did not have any elaborate tastes when it came to food.

After the main course had been cleared away, Bella stood up shyly and struck her champagne glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. When it had quieted down, she licked her lips nervously before she spoke.

"As Charlie's 'Best man', I would like to say a few words. Dad and Sue, I would like to wish you both the best of everything that life has to offer. Sue, my father is a very blessed man to have you to spend the rest of his life with and I want to thank you for loving him the way that you do. Dad, I hope that you will remember this day and that you will celebrate this second chance at happiness that you have been given; you deserve to be happy. Charlie and Sue, I hope that you will never take each other for granted and that you both will just go from strength to strength in your personal journey's and in your lives together. Seth, I may regret this, but I _am_ glad that you are my little brother, welcome to the family! Let's raise our glasses to Charlie and Sue!"

"To Charlie and Sue!" everyone echoed.

Bella sat down quickly and Edward put his hand on her thigh. She was shaking and he could see the same hidden emotions hovering under the surface.

Seth stood up from where he had somehow become seated next to Jessie on the opposite side of the table.

Bella rolled her eyes as she saw the way the teenager stared up at Seth with doe eyes.

Bella had noticed earlier that Seth had wasted no time in introducing himself to the pretty brunette with the big cornflower blue eyes.

Seth cleared his throat and began his speech. Bella had threatened him the night before with bodily harm if he was too risqué in his speech.

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming today to help my mom and Charlie celebrate their wedding. Billy, Sam and Emily, thanks for not bringing that famous Forks rain with you!"

Everyone laughed.

"We would like to thank the Cullen family for everything that they have done to make this a special occasion. You people are just unbelievable, all of you. You have opened up your homes and hearts to us and you have made us feel like we are a part of your family."

Emmett shouted, "You are! But keep your hands off my wife!"

There was more laughter.

Seth looked at Charlie and Sue, "I can honestly say that I have never seen either of you look happier. Mom, you look beautiful today and Charlie, you look handsome Old Man and the 'no mustache thing' is totally working for you! You don't look a day over fifty, Dude!"

Charlie grunted and shook his head, "you are still young enough for me to spank, Minnow!"

After the laughter died down, Seth continued, "seriously, you have been a good friend and a great father figure to me. I know that my dad is happy today. You have always been there for me, Charlie and I want to thank you for that."

Edward felt Bella's hand search for his under the table. She clasped his hand tightly in hers, as her breathing grew uneven. Edward rubbed his thumb over her

Finally, Seth looked over to Bella, "I've always loved you as my sister, and I'm glad we are finally related! Not so much of the 'little' there, Midget! To Chief and Mrs. Charlie Swan!"

"Hear! Hear!"

Charlie's speech was typical of the man. He shuffled to his feet with his glass of sparkling grape juice in his hand. His cheeks were red and if Edward were not so concerned about Bella's mood change, he would have found it funny.

"I, um, just want to thank Carlisle and Esme for their hospitality. To the rest of you, thank you so much for welcoming us into your home and family. Please raise your glasses to my beautiful wife, Sue who has made me so happy, thank you, Honey for marrying me. To our children Seth and Isabella, thank you both for being such great kids. Cheers"

He almost fell into his seat with relief and Edward could see Sue put her hand out and hold his shaking hand.

He shook his head. _Amazing! They are cut from the same cloth!_

Before he could speak to Bella, one of the servers that Esme had hired wheeled in the wedding cake.

Sue had not made arrangements for a cake, as she thought that seeing as it was their second marriages, it would be too much, so Rosalie and Kate had arranged for the simple white two tiered cake with pink and white roses on it to be made in Sausalito and Kate and Garrett had brought it with them.

Sue gasped as she looked at the cake. She turned to Esme who shook her head and mouthed, "Rosalie and Kate," to her.

Sue got up and walked around the table to hug first Rosalie and then Kate.

Rosalie smiled at the woman; she had liked her from when she had first met her. Although Sue was quiet and had a calming personality, she had a wicked sense of humor and she could give, as good as she got when it came to sassing or teasing each other.

The cake was cut and served with coffee and tea. It was a delicious sponge cake with caramel icing with fresh cream. Seth and Emmett had two slices of each.

Billy, Sam, and Emily left to catch their flight later that evening. Sam was on duty the next morning and Billy was an elder in his church and didn't want to be away on Easter Sunday.

Jessie asked her parents if she could take Seth out with her friends to a party. Charlie lectured him about treating Jessie like a 'lady'. Seth nodded in all the right places and then he walked past Bella and rolled his eyes as he ran upstairs to change.

The newlyweds were soon on their way to the Villagio Inn, where they would be spending the night and the next day. They would return on Monday morning to collect Seth before they flew home.

Emmett was excited for the Easter egg hunt that took place in the meadow behind the chapel after the service in the morning.

Every year, Esme and the surrounding neighbors bought dozens of chocolate eggs and they were frozen before they were hidden in the early part of the day before the children - including those that perceived themselves to be children - were each given a basket to fill up with chocolates eggs, furry bunnies, and fluffy stuffed chicks.

Those over the age of eight had a limit on how many treasures they could collect. This was enforced the year that Emmett spied on the adults and then he proceeded to swipe up almost every egg, bunny, and chick, leaving several children in tears.

Edward and Bella said goodnight and they made their way up to their room.

Bella was quiet as she got undressed and she allowed Edward to lead her into the shower.

As the water cascaded over them, Edward washed and conditioned her hair. "You looked incredibly sexy today, Baby." He said.

Bella smiled, "so did you. You won't believe the things I was thinking of in church!" She smirked.

"Show me," he challenged and he was surprised when Bella did just that.

Afterwards they lay in bed, finally content and Edward asked the question that had been plaguing him since that morning.

He shifted and rolled onto his side to face Bella, "Baby?"

"Hmm?" Bella opened her eyes and looked into his.

"What's wrong?"

Bella shifted and Edward knew that she was uncomfortable with being put on the spot.

"It's silly, really and you will probably laugh at me, but, well last night Sue was talking about how Charlie has been such a great role-model for Seth and how he was always there for him as he grew up." Bella broke eye contact to hide the sheen of tears, but Edward was not allowing that and he tipped one finger under her chin to make her look at him again.

Bella sighed softly, "he, he went to Seth's games and practices and he took him fishing each week. I, well, I didn't know. I felt hurt, I feel hurt that all those times that I was alone at home, Charlie was out there playing 'Daddy' to some other kid! It's stupid! And I know that it was long ago, and I love Seth, but I am angry that he left me, his own child at home, alone to go off with Seth!" Bella tried to move away, but Edward held her tighter, pulled her onto his chest as the tears spilled over, and ran down her cheeks.

He stroked her hair as he placed gentle kisses on her head and rocked her slowly. He let her cry out her angst and hurt.

At last, Bella was silent. She lay quietly as she played with the fine hair on Edward's chest.

"I love you, Isabella. I wish I could take your pain away, but I can't. What I can do is hold you while you heal, Baby. I am here for you, always and forever."

Bella pushed herself up so that she could look down at Edward. The stain of her tears was evident and Edward's heart tugged at the sight of her sad, tired eyes.

"I love you, Edward. You are so much more than I ever dreamed of. I can't wait to marry you and belong to you forever." She said and she bit her lip because she had not meant to say so much.

Edward's eyes widened, "you thought about that in church today didn't you?"

Bella nodded and she felt her cheeks flood with color. "When you were playing the piano…"

Edward nodded, "I saw you! I thought the same thing! I don't want to wait, Isabella. I want to marry you as soon as possible."

Bella smiled, "well, we need to wait until Alice has her wedding, we can't overshadow her and Jasper's day. Also, Rosie is due around then, and her and Em need to be there, so I don't know, Edward. Things are pretty crazy for us for a long time to come. Maybe we should wait until the new year…"

Edward sat up, "no fucking way!" he said loudly. He got out of bed, completely ignoring the fact that he was naked and began pacing.

Bella sat up and the sheet fell to her waist as she watched him pace. She licked her lips. Edward stopped walking and turned to her with a stern look, "stop that! You are distracting me! Get your phone out, we are choosing a date." He said as he walked to the dresser and picked up his phone.

Bella took her phone out of her purse.

They flipped to their calendars and stared at the screens for a couple of minutes. Bella shook her head, "Love, I don't see how we can get married until at least after the summer or fall…"

Suddenly her Blackberry was plucked out of her fingers and Edward had pushed her down onto the bed. He pinned her beneath him as he stared deep into her shocked eyes, "do you trust me?"

Bella nodded.

"Say the words"

"I trust you, Edward"

He smiled down at her with devilish charm. "Good. You don't want a big wedding right?"

Bella shook her head, "no, we agreed, friends and family only. Why, what are you scheming Sparky?"

Edward smirked and raised an eyebrow, "how much time do you need to pull a wedding together?"

Bella frowned, "I have no idea! Your mom pulled this one together in a matter of weeks, why? You are making me nervous."

Edward kissed her neck, jaw until Bella was moaning, and her legs fell open on either side of his in silent invitation.

"The Twenty Second of June." He whispered into her ear.

Bella nodded until the words registered in her brain.

"What? But that's..." she spluttered.

Edward put a finger over her lips. "Hush! It's exactly one month after Alice and Jasper's circus. Rosie will have popped by then and it's before Comic Con and the madness of summer. It is perfect! Please think about it, Baby… pretty please, please, please, please…" Edward knew just what to do to get his way, after he finished begging and made whimpering puppy sounds, which made Bella giggle uncontrollably; he pouted.

Yeah, Edward Cullen knew how to pout and he used it to his advantage when he needed to. This was an emergency and it called for 'the pout'.

Bella swore under her breath, "fuck, Edward, seriously? You know what that pout does to me. I cannot resist… oh to hell with it! Let's get married on the Twenty second of June!"

Edward let out a rebel yell that made the windows rattle as he attacked Bella, kissing her and grinding his hardened cock into her soft belly. He pulled back and poised himself to sink into her when they heard feet thumping up the stairs.

"What the...?" Edward said when there was pounding at their door.

Edward hissed and rolled over to pull on his boxers, while Bella gave up trying to find pajamas and she pulled on Edward's dress shirt and she scooted beneath the covers as Edward opened the door.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle stood at the door.

"What's wrong Son? Is everything okay? We heard you scream," Carlisle said.

Emmett was wearing a pair of jeans, which was not zipped up all the way, and Bella knew he was commando under them… dear heavens!

Carlisle was wearing sleep pants and Jasper was wearing his suite bottoms, while Alice was wearing Jasper's shirt.

Bella looked at them and she began giggling. She turned and buried her face in the pillow as her giggles turned to all out belly aching laughter. Her family was too much sometimes!

"We are fine! Now if you will excuse us… we were busy…" Edward began but Emmett interrupted him.

"Eeww! This room smells of sex! What the hell were you doing up here?" He said and Bella laughed harder still.

"Do you mind? This is my room, so please leave! I'm sorry if we disturbed you, but..." once again, he was interrupted, this time by Jasper.

"B? Are you crying Darlin'?" that was all it took for his family to rush past Edward and to surround Bella as she lay hunched under the covers. She had to pee! However, she was laughing so hard that no sound came from her lips.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER, YOU ASSHOLE?" Seth roared as he ran into the room. He had been on his way to bed after a very pleasant evening in the company of Jessie, when he had passed Rosalie in the hallway as she hurried to her bedroom. She told him that there was something wrong with Bella and she was getting dressed to investigate.

Seth had not stopped to listen further as he took the stairs two at a time.

When Bella heard Seth's voice, she almost fell out of bed. She heard scuffling and that made her stop laughing quickly.

She uncovered her face to find Emmett, holding Seth away from Edward. Garrett was holding onto Edward and Jasper was sheltering the women. Seth glared at the older man with determination.

"I don't care who you are, I will end you if you have hurt her!" Seth hissed.

Bella shot out of bed, forgetting about her attire and she leapt between the two straining men.

"STOP IT! Seth that is enough! Edward, stop that. Now everyone, calm down! This family is seriously insane! You think I'm nuts; I am sane compared to all of you!" The men stepped away from each other, as Rosalie and Esme appeared at the doorway.

"Oh. My. God!" Bella exclaimed as she turned to Edward, "they're your family, so you should tell them! It's your fault that they are here in the first place!" She said and she crossed her arms over her breasts as Alice stoked her shoulder in comfort.

Bella swung around to face her, "Twister, will you stop stroking me? I'm not a cat and I don't need you to 'pet' me!"

Edward walked forward and he threw his arm around Bella's shoulders as they faced his family and a narrow eyed Seth, "we are getting married!" Edward said and Bella watched as his family looked at him as if he had grown another head.

She elbowed him in the stomach, "not that part! The rest of it!"

"Mom, can you throw a shindig together for the Twenty second of June?" He asked.

Esme gaped at him, "Edward! That is four weeks after Alice's wedding! How the hell…"

Edward held up his hands, "look, we don't want prancing elephants or leaping ponies or whatever 'Squirt" is having; we just want to keep it simple. Friends and family only."

"Is that why you screamed like a girl?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't scream I let out a manly rebel yell!" Edward retorted.

Jasper laughed and shook his head, "no, Bro'; I'm _from_ the South, that was a girly scream. You sounded like Tarzan with blue balls!"

After more ribbing, Esme made everyone go back to their rooms. Alice was the last to leave, as she talked about styles, shoes, venues, caged doves - what the fuck, ever! Edward thought - and all manner of things. Edward nodded to Jasper, who scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style down the stairs as she called out designer names.

Edward shut the door and he and Bella looked at each other. He gaze flicked to the bedside clock, "they were here for an hour!"

Bella undid a button of his shirt, "you shouldn't have screamed like a girl," she said teasingly.

_Little minx! She knows exactly what she's doing!_

Edward's eyes narrowed threateningly, "take that back, Isabella!" He hissed.

Bella shook her head and pointed her finger at him, "you'd better be quiet, or your Momma will come up here again, Sparky!"

Bella faked left and leapt onto the bed, but Edward knew exactly what she was about to do and he grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed. He clamped his hand over her mouth as she let out a surprised shout.

"Not a sound, Isabella…" He said into her ear. When she stopped struggling, Edward got up, only to return with her favorite pink ball-gag. He dangled it in front of her as she bit her lip in anticipation licked her insides.

"Well, look here… it's your favorite gag, Little Girl. Do you want to play?"

Bella nodded as her eyes lit up with excitement.

Edward shook his head, "you are such a naughty girl," he growled as Bella opened her mouth eagerly.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward sat on the grass under an oak tree with most of the Cullen's, as well as Kate, Jasper and Garrett. They had spread blankets under the trees and they were enjoying a cold buffet picnic, while they watched Emmett and Seth foraging in the grass, as they looked for Easter treasures. Bella was on the other side of the meadow with her own basket.

She had shyly asked if she could participate in the Easter Sunday ritual, as she had never been on an Easter hunt before.

She had followed Emmett's lead and she was wearing a pair of old cut off jeans that Rosalie had found for her and a tank top as she crawled around on her hands and knees. Edward watched as she let out a squeal and shouted out "I got another one! _Edward_! I got another one!" Bella rose up on her knees but she was waving her arm around so much that she toppled over and she face planted into the soft grass.

Jasper hid his face in Alice's' neck as they all chuckled.

Carlisle clicked his tongue at their laughter, "well, I think Isabella gets ten out of ten for her enthusiasm!" He said sternly.

"Yeah, but Dad, she has only found four eggs and a broken bunny in almost an hour and a half! And you would give her ten out of ten; you have a crush on my Isabella," Edward said.

Esme snorted in agreement. Carlisle huffed in annoyance at their teasing but Edward noticed that he didn't deny Edward's accusation.

A few moments later, the whistle was blown to indicate the end of the hunt. The organizers kept a close count on what was retrieved and when all the eggs and fluffy toys were accounted for; the whistle was blown.

"Nooooo!" Everyone turned as Bella sat down in the grass with her arms crossed. "That's not fair! We are all supposed to have ten eggs and I only have four! Someone has my others… _EMMETT!_"

Edward chuckled as he shook his head and got up. He dusted off his jeans. "I'll go and get her; I'll explain the rules again! God, Mom, didn't you tell her that the rules only apply up to the age of eight?"

Esme nodded sympathetically, "I did, Edward, but I don't think she was listening"

She said as they watched Emmett and Seth dance, yes, _dance_ around Bella to some twisted, sadistic tribal dance.

"Carlisle, go and get your son and you'd better get Seth as well, Edward, go and fetch Bella, Sweetheart. She looks really upset," Esme said.

Bella was pulling clumps of grass out of the ground and flinging it at the dancing pair as they bobbed and weaved around her.

"_Stop it! _ Seth! You are _not_ funny!" Bella huffed.

Edward jogged over to the trio. He glared at his brother and his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Fuck off, both of you! Emmett, get away from her!" He growled as he knelt down to where Bella was sitting. She was staring at her melting eggs and the sad-ass looking bunny with one paw.

Edward wanted to laugh, but he knew _much_ better than to do that. Bella had clapped her hands in glee when she had been told that she could participate in the hunt. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to throw caution to the wind and to let her inner child out until she had seen the meadow decorated with bright ribbons and the stacks of baskets waiting for the children to claim them.

Her eyes had shone with excitement as Esme had explained the rules. She was allowed to go and choose a basket and then she was to decorate it with some of the ribbons that were on a table.

Once that was done, Bella went to stand at the starting line to wait for the whistle.

"Bella? Come on Baby, your chocolate is going to melt in the sun. Come and sit in the shade; Mom and Kate made some delicious Lemonade." Edward helped Bella to her feet. He brushed the dirt off her knees and the seat of her pants as best as he could, but he could see the grass stains on her feet, knees and even her face was going to need to be scrubbed off later on.

For the second time in his life, _Edward suddenly had a clear picture of a little girl, perhaps three, or four with tussled chocolate locks, green eyes and pouting lips as she grumbled to him about how unfair it was that she could find her own eggs. He would pick her up in his arms and cradle her against his chest, alternatively, a little boy with unruly bronze hair and sparkling brown eyes._

_Their son!_

_Their daughter!_

Edward stopped walking at the overwhelming emotion that he felt at the thought.

Bella stopped walking, "Edward? What's wrong?" She asked.

Edward took a deep breath, and shook his head to clear it.

"Nothing, nothing at all; come on" he said and took her hand.

The strange feeling passed as they reached the others. Emmett and Seth were showing off their haul.

Bella walked up and punched Seth on his upper arm "OW! BELLA! Fu..." he looked over to Esmé who was frowning at him, "I mean, damn! That hurts!"

Bella glared at him and Emmet, "good! It's supposed to! You two stole my treasure!"

"Okay! Enough! Isabella, no hitting! Emmett and Seth, no teasing! Emmett, you will all count out what you got and you will share with Isabella – no arguments, or else this will be your last Easter hunt and we will not allow you to help Bean either!" Carlisle stepped forward to prevent Bella from hitting Emmett as he held his basket over her head.

Garrett looked over at Jasper, "another quiet Easter weekend," he said with a grin.

Jasper nodded and indicated Alice with his chin, "it _is_ quiet this year. Miss Alice Cullen was banned from taking part as of last year when she fought with a five year old over an egg. Not only that, but she broke the egg and ground the pieces into the grass when she was reprimanded, so yes, it is quiet." Alice grunted and muttered something about unfair rules as she gave first Jasper and then Garrett a dirty look.

Kate watched as Jasper and Alice exchanged a special smile between each other. She had noticed that Jasper seemed even more attentive and protective of Alice during the weekend.

Their special smiles and touches made her wonder if there was something that they were keeping a secret.

_Hmmm. Curious. _

The rest of the weekend went smoothly, and on Monday the newlywed Swans collected Seth and they left for home. They had been touched by the wedding present from Edward and Bella, which was a two-week cruise in the Bahamas. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice had given them complete sets of new luggage.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella and Edward were happy to be back home again. They had a few weeks before the final showing of Bella's art in New York and they were looking forward to a few quiet days before the final fittings for Alice's wedding dress and the rest of the wedding party's fittings the following week.

Edward wanted to use some of that time to sit Bella down for a discussion regarding his, hers and their finances and how he handled travel arrangements, hotel bookings, and such. Brian was right and Bella had to be prepared for the future. He knew that Bella was going to be resistant at first, and he was right. The second morning after their return started well enough, but it did not stay that way for long.

Bella felt refreshed after her morning workout and shower. She prepared breakfast for Edward and herself as she danced around to music on the morning radio show. Edward stood against the doorway and enjoyed the view for a while. Bella's sexy ass swung in time to the music and he loved the way her breasts jiggled when she jumped up and down. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and it swung one way and then the other as she moved.

He was smirking to himself when Maggie walked into the kitchen and swatted his jean-covered ass with a dishtowel.

"Stop perving at the girl and marry her for heaven's sake, Edward!" Maggie chuckled at her own little in house joke as Bella laughed at him for being caught out and Edward scowled.

"Aren't you retiring soon, Mags? I think it's time to ship you off to the farm, Old Girl!"

Maggie's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously, "why you little…! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you take that back! I ought to put you over my knee!"

Bella almost chocked on the juice that she was shipping, and she double over laughing as Edward growled and made as if he was stalking his housekeeper.

"Now Maggie, you know that Reggie just wants to move the young fillies in, so maybe you should just..." with that, he lunged at Maggie, and she gave a shriek and ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway, but Edward chuckled evilly and darted the other way, past the front door and he trapped her.

Bella heard her shrieking as Edward tickled her sides.

Bella shouted to Edward that breakfast was ready and she sat down to eat.

Edward joined her, grinning like an idiot, Bella rolled her eyes at him, but she could not resist smiling back at him.

After eating in comfortable silence for a bit, Edward cleared his throat, "when we are finished with breakfast, I would like you to join me in the office."

Bella frowned, "is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. There is some business that we need to take care of, that's all." He said with a reassuring smile.

Bella felt her stomach lurch. What did _that_ mean? _It's not Wednesday, so we don't have a 'lesson'. What is wrong? Did I do something?_

Edward sighed and put his hand over hers, "Isabella, stop that. I can see that you are torturing yourself wondering what's going on, but there is no need to, so please finish eating." His voice was slightly stern, which made Bella's insides lurch.

_Hmmm. The Voice is coming out… nice!_

Bella nodded and she finished eating. She poured them each another mug of coffee and carried it into Edward's office.

He closed the door and indicated that she take a seat on the leather sofa.

Bella sat down and stared at Edward as he moved around his desk and picked up several sheets of paper, leather folders, and official documents. He also collected a legal pad and a couple of pens before he walked around and sat next to her.

He put everything on the coffee table and turned towards her.

Edward could see that Bella's stress level had spiked dramatically and he shook his head slightly and took a deep breath.

_This is not going to go well_, he thought.

"Why don't you trust me, hmm?" he asked suddenly.

Bella opened her mouth to dispute his comment but when he raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly to where her fingers were twisting her infinity bracelet around on her wrist, she felt herself blush in shame.

Her eyes dropped and she shrugged, "I'm so"

"Don't apologize, Isabella. Look at me, please," Edward forced his voice to soften.

Bella looked up and she saw that he wasn't angry with her. Nevertheless, she could see that he was hurt by her lack of trust.

"What do you want me to say? I _am_ sorry for not trusting you! I should know by now that you are not going to ambush me, by telling me that it is not bad stuff, when it is. I'm sorry, my Love." Bella put her hand on his arm as she leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth gently.

Edward sighed, put his hand on her thigh, and patted it. "It's okay. You will learn in time, I suppose. Okay, now because we are getting married soon, we need to sort out our finances…"

Edward felt Bella stiffen beside him and he pulled his hand back and gave Bella a sharp smack on her thigh. Bella jumped and rubbed the spot.

"What the fuck was that for Edward?" She snapped at him.

Edward sat back and stared at her, "Isabella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is for us to talk to each other like two adults. The hard way is for me to collar you, tie you the fuck up; gag you and force you to listen to me without any feedback or input from yourself. Now which would you like to do?" The Dom was back in full force.

Bella opened her mouth, but before she could talk Edward held up a finger, "do not smart mouth me either and do not push me. This is important and I know that you have issues about money. We are going to fix those issues one way or another. This is not a joke, Isabella, nor is it some 'evil plot' against you. Do you understand?"

Bella could see that he was not joking. She had rarely see Edward tense, but as she took in the tight lines around his mouth and the way he was holding himself, she realized that he too was tense and nervous about the conversation that they were about to have.

"Okay, we can do it the easy way, I guess. I can't guarantee that you will like my input or my feedback, so maybe you should keep that gag handy!" She could not resist being snarky and Edward stared at her for a moment before he grinned and just like that, most of the tension left the room.

"Alright, Smart Ass, this is my balance sheet." He picked up a sheet of paper.

"This is my net worth currently, which includes revenue from Cullen Crest, my trust fund, acting jobs, music compositions, endorsements, properties and investments," Edward said pointing to a figure at the bottom of the page.

Bella stared at it.

_Ok, not so bad. Is that comma supposed to be there? Wait. Is that… WHAT? If that is right then its … OH. MY. GOD. _

_Two hundred and twenty seven million dollars… TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY SEVEN MILLION US DOLLARS!_

_Fuck. Me._

Bella opened her mouth and then closed it again. Edward was trying hard not to let her stunned silence unnerve him.

"Bella," he began, "it's just money, and it does not define who I am. I have only earned a third of that money. The rest is from my trust fund and Cullen Crest." He said quietly.

Bella concentrated on keeping her breathing slow and steady.

_It is only money! It is only money! Relax, you can do this, it is only money._

Bella took a deep breath, "so, I don't have to ask you if you've got money to pay the utilities bill this month?" She joked and gave him a weak smile.

Edward let out the breath that he did not know he had been holding.

Bella felt his arms come around and her he crushed her to his side.

"Can't breathe…"

He let her go and laughed.

"Okay, now that you know the worst about me and you love me anyway, let's get down to it. Here are the credit cards that I use, Taylor will be coming tomorrow morning, and you will get your own cards in addition to the card that I gave you. That card is for the household expenses that you may have, catering, landscaping, whatever. This one is for your personal everyday use, putting in gas, buying a dress, getting a manicure, whatever…" he caught her huff and scowl, "what now, Isabella?"

Bella turned to him, "don't 'Isabella' me, Edward, just because you think that I'm going to challenge you! Why do I need a 'everyday' card? I have my own money, you know! Therefore, it might not be Two hundred and twenty seven million dollars; and right now, there is only about Two thousand dollars in it, but it is _my_ money! I am quite capable of using it to buy myself a dress! _I_ _do not need or want your money_! What now that I am with you, I should just forget about my money and spend all of yours? I don't want to do that, Edward! I'm not that person – that person that the paparazzi write about – the money grabbing, opportunistic poor artist who was lucky enough to latch onto a rich, powerful young actor…"

"_ENOUGH!"_ Edward roared as he got up and walked to the far end of the study. He had to keep a grip on his temper. He felt it flaring up. He had heard enough!

_Calm the fuck down._

Bella stood up as well as she braced herself for his rebuttal. Her heart was beating fast and her palms were sweating. One day she really did need to grow a fucking filter!

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths. He needed to play this right and to show Bella that he was serious at the same time.

When he turned, he walked straight to the table and picked up the documents. He ignored her as he collected them all into a pile and moved towards his desk.

Bella frowned, "what are you doing? I thought we were going to talk about this," she said quietly as she twisted her fingers together.

Edward shrugged nonchalantly as he looked at her briefly, "and I thought that you were capable of being an adult about this, so we are both misinformed. You are free to leave, just be here tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. to meet Taylor Crowley and to sign for your cards." He said firmly as he sat down behind his desk and opened up his laptop.

Bella stood still for several minutes, unsure of what to do. She wanted to protest, but she knew that it was futile and she was absurdly disappointed that Edward had given up so easily.

Edward could feel Bella's eyes boring into his head as he opened up his emails. He ignored her as he sent Taylor an email, making sure that he would be at the house at 10 a.m. sharp.

She picked up the mugs with the forgotten coffee and she opened the office door. As she walked out, Edward said her name.

Bella turned quickly, hoping that he would call her back, "yes?"

"Please shut the door behind you," he said and his fingers typed away.

Bella closed the door and leaned against it. She would never learn! Why did she have to fight him at every turn? Why could he not see that she was scared of having so much money at her disposal? Bella wondered whom she could speak to. She had to be careful about divulging any information about their personal lives to just anyone, no matter how good friends they were.

Suddenly Bella thought of the perfect person.

She moved into the kitchen and picked up the house phone. She quickly dialed the number number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazz, it's Bella"

"Hey Darlin'! This is a surprise; do you want to speak to Ali?"

"No actually, I want to speak to you? Are you busy this morning?" She asked.

"No, I'm bumming around the house today. Alice had to go into one of the shops, so I'm alone if you want to come over. Is everything okay?"

"I just need some advice, and I will be over in about ten minutes"

Bella ran upstairs and grabbed her red Converse sneakers from the closet. She picked up a cardigan and pushed her arms through as she went downstairs. She hesitated outside of Edward's office door. She was loath to disturb him but she knew that she could not just disappear. It was childish and rude.

She knocked briefly before she opened the door and stuck her head around the corner. Edward was on the phone but he looked up at her, "just a moment, Aro…" he said.

Bella bit her lip, she knew that she had hurt him again, by her carless words, and she didn't know how to fix it! Saying she was sorry was not going to help. She had to make it right.

"I'm going over to Alice and Jasper's for a while, okay?" She said quietly.

Edward nodded curtly and he lifted the phone to his ear again as he turned to look out of the window.

Bella was about to close the door when she was struck by inspiration. She knew that they were at loggerheads, but that didn't mean that they had to be so cold with each other. She turned and opened the door before she could change her mind.

Edward barely had time to look up as Bella took the phone out of his hands, "hang on a second Aro..." she said as she put the call on hold. She put one hand on Edward's cheek, "I know that you are angry with me right now, and that I was a bitch to you, but I love you and I didn't want to leave until you knew that." She said as she stared into his surprised eyes and she bent to kiss his cheek.

Suddenly she was across his lap and his hands were gripping her hair as he ravished her mouth.

They parted, panting for air, "you will be the fucking death of me, Isabella, do you know that? I am so pissed at you right now…" he muttered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. Give me some time, okay?" She asked.

He nodded and Bella pulled away as she stood up. She smiled down at him, "Aro is still waiting." She said.

Edward shook his head as he reconnected to the call, "sorry about that Aro..."

Bella arrived at Jasper and Alice's home to find Jasper sitting on the porch swing on the front porch.

She walked over and sat down next to him. He kicked the swing off and they sat like that for several minutes before Bella started to talk.

Jasper listened to her as she poured out her frustrations and fears about Edward's finances, their finances until she ran out of words and was quiet again.

Jasper smiled at her as she sat there chewing on her bottom lip.

"You know, it's odd how alike you and I are. When I met Alice, well, you know where I came from, I thought that the money that the Cullen's have was all Carlisle and Esme's. Sure, it took a while to get used to, you know always having food offered to me, having my own room to sleep in when I was there, Edward was forever lending me clothes and stuff, or they would buy me stuff when we were out. At first, I hated it; it made me feel even more inferior. I never voiced my own opinions about anything; if Esme bought me a pair of jeans or a shirt I would just accept what she gave me." He said with a laugh.

Bella nodded, she understood how he felt.

"What changed?" She asked.

Jasper shrugged, "I made my first movie, and suddenly I had about three hundred thousand dollars!" They laughed at the absurdity of it.

"It was crazy! I wouldn't touch it! I was so scared that if I spent any money, I would lose it all. I took a business course at community college and I learned to handle money to a degree. Things got interesting when Alice and I got together, though. She had her own money and we began to bump heads over who was paying for what. Anyway things came to a head when, she bought this house for me as a gift. We found the ground and we had the plans drawn up but I thought that I was buying the house. I went to apply to the bank for a loan and found out that the property, ground and the house had been paid for in full by Miss Alice Cullen. I hit the roof! I ranted, raved, and threw a fit. I packed my bags and walked out the door when I found out that she had bought it with cash and she had set up a home maintenance account on the advice of her accountant. I went postal, until she called Carlisle and he came over to kick my ass with Emmett and Edward in tow!"

Bella giggled as she imagined the fervor.

Jasper shook his head, "I was such an asshole to Alice. I told her that I did not want her money and she could not buy me, or my love and I said a ton of things that were cruel and hurtful. Carlisle pushed me into a chair, while Emmett and Edward held me there and Carlisle told me some home truths about my 'poverty' mentality and about money in general."

Jasper put his arm around Bella's shoulders, "B, I know it's hard, because it feels like charity to us, but it's not. The way the Cullen's think and feel is the following: They have money and if they want to do something for someone else and they are financially able to, then they do it. If they do not want to do it, they won't. They do not hand out money like water; they do not try to buy people's affection and they don't spoil their kids! They are generous and loving and they like to make sure that their 'family' is taken care of. Now you just have to realize that just because there are about six more zero's to Edward's bank account does not mean that you are less than him, or that you can go out and buy beyond your means. Draw up a budget together; make it realistic to your lifestyle now and stick to it. Get involved if you want to; keep your accountant on the straight and narrow. Take a personal finance course if you need to or an investment course."

Jasper hugged Bella as she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"And now, young lady, go home and apologize for being nasty to your fiancé and sit down and go over his books."

Bella's head shot up and she stared at Jasper, "how did you…?"

Jasper chuckled and he stood up and pulled her up with him, "easy, Darlin'. You had guilt, misery and fear written all over your face when you arrived, you had to have said something to E to make you feel that way!"

Bella arrived home and she sat in her truck for a few moments. She was plucking up the courage to go inside and apologize. It was more difficult than she thought it would be.

She looked up as the front door opened and Edward stood there watching her. Bella swallowed and she slowly got out of the truck and walked towards him.

Edward waited until she was about three feet away from him before he held his arms open to her. Bella gave a squeal and she ran and jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Instead of walking into the office like Bella thought he would, Edward walked upstairs to their bedroom. He climbed onto the bed and Bella straddled his waist.

She looked down into his stormy eyes, "so, if I _promise_ to never accuse you of trying to buy my love or me again, and if I sit down with you and your Taylor person, will you forgive me for being an asshole and a bitch?" She asked softly.

Edward stared up into her face. "I love you Isabella, and that isn't going to change just because you are uncomfortable around our money. It is not going to change you, Baby; you do not need to be afraid. That is not who you are. You are smart and discerning; you won't let people take advantage of you, and if it looks as if you have a lapse in judgment, well, that's why you have a family, okay?"

Bella's eyes shone with tears, "how did I get so lucky, Edward Cullen? What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Edward smiled as he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "see, now that's where you get confused; it's not you, it's what _I_ did to deserve _you_, Isabella."

Edward swallowed her sob as he kissed her passionately. Clothing became a hindrance and was flung across the room. Edward wasted no time before he sucked Bella's nipples into his mouth. His hands were busy as well, one found purchase at her other breast and the other worked her core into a frenzy, until she pushed him away and sank down onto him.

"I love you! I love you so fucking much Edward! Fuck! Yes!" Bella rolled her hips against his, relishing in the feeling of him so deep inside her.

"Isabella!" He cried out as he came inside of her so powerfully that he felt lightheaded.

Taylor Crowley came in the next morning and they sat down together as he went over the monthly budget, Edward's annual earnings for the past three years, and how the money was invested. He also advised Bella on what to do with her money and how to make it 'work' for her.

Bella learned the procedure in making hotel reservations, flight bookings and such the like.

Bella took it all in, making notes on her laptop and she put the new cards into her purse without a word of protest. Bella quietly thanked Edward by making him dinner that night.

Bella also researched Personal Finance Courses that were run in her area and she found a part time course that she could sign up for at the community college. After a discussion with Edward and Jasper again, she signed up for it.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward told Bella that the next play party would be just after Alice's wedding and they made a tentative booking to do a demonstration.

The following Saturday saw Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Kate and Esme standing in Eliza Rozenburg'sdressing room as they waited for their final fittings. Rosalie snorted at her two dresses, "Bean had better come soon, because I don't want to look like an elephant in a snake skin!"

Esme looked over at her and shook her head, "honey, if I looked half as good as you do when I was pregnant with your husband, I would have been thrilled! I was huge! I put on thirty five pounds, my feet swelled up and my face looked like I had swallowed marshmallows!"

Everyone's dresses looked beautiful and they sat on the plush sofa's waiting for Alice to try her dress on as they sipped champagne and nibbled elaborately made crackers with various toppings.

Suddenly there was a loud "FUCKITY, FUCK!" From the changing room, followed by silence. The four women stared at each other.

Eliza, the young designer that went to school with Alice and that she had chosen to design and produce all of their dresses can running through to see what was happening.

"Notgoodnotgood! Fuck this is so _not good_! TWISTER!"

Bella shot up and ran through to the changing room.

Alice stood in the middle of the room. Her gown was breathtaking and Alice looked – horrified?

"Ali, what's wrong? Is it not what you wanted?" Bella asked as she closed the door.

Alice stared at herself and then her big blue eyes looked up at Bella in the mirror.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, but…" Alice said.

Bella shook her head, "Alice you are not making any sense, please tell me what's wrong!"

Alice bit her lip and Bella could see that she looked nervous, scared even.

"Bella, we are sisters for life, right? No matter what?" Alice asked and Bella's heart broke at the look of fear in her eyes.

"Alice, you know that you are and always will be my Twister and my best friend, no matter what." Bella felt her stomach role with tension.

"Bella, you need to call the others in here." Alice said quietly.

Bella nodded and quickly she went into the private waiting room.

"Where's Alice? Is there a problem with the dress?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but she wants you all to come through to the dressing room." Bella said.

They filed in quickly and Bella closed and locked the door. Everyone was standing to one side of the room, while Alice stood apart from them. She looked over at Bella and held out her hand. Bella crossed the floor and put her hand into Alice's.

Alice sighed and she nodded to herself as if she had made a decision, she looked over to where her mother, friend, and sister-in-law stood with equal expressions of apprehension and concern.

"Alice, Darling, what is it?" Esme said softly.

"Mom, um, I can't wear this dress…" Alice said.

Esme frowned, "what? Why Ali? It looks breathtaking on you! It's … oh"

Alice had turned around as she was talking and that is when they saw that the zipper was undone.

Rosalie shrugged, "so she made it too small, that's not a problem, she can …"

Alice was shaking her head and Bella felt Alice squeeze her hand painfully tight.

"It's not too small; I mean it wasn't made too small. Mom, I'm nine weeks pregnant… it's going to be a late Thanksgiving baby or an early Christmas baby… surprise!" She said before she bent over and threw up on the plush red carpet.

**A/N: Hi there, all of my wonderful awesome friends. I have had a week from hell! In fact, hell called and said to send their demons back! Yes, it was that bad! (Stop sniggering, it almost cost you an update!) Oh yes, I went there! **

**Let's see, I was about 17 thousand words into this chapter when my BASTARD flash-drive, sticky thingy DIED – D.I.E.D. – there was - NOTHING. No-thing – Nada – Zip – Ziltch.**

**And the genius that I am – no backup! Then I arrived at work on Monday, and our security system had failed in the office! We were all locked out and guess who had to manually lock up each night and open at 6.30 each morning. But wait there is more…**

**I have had gastro for the past three days and I had to rewrite this entire chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and if you don't – PLEASE GO EASY ON ME THIS WEEK! **

**I have some rec's that I have to send out to you – give them a try, you won't regret it.**

**Love you lots and a very HUGE thanks to Kazzi for the pictures and to Fee for her awesome beta'ring skills.**

**Love you lots - till next time.**

**Michele**

**REC'S:**

**My Greatest ****Masterpiece – BY ****luvrofink and MarchHare5 – ON FF AND TWCS****- Summary: AH OOC. Edward is given custody of his best friend's daughter after  
his passing, and he introduces her to a new world as he molds her into a work  
of art. Will Bella be able to get past Edward's selfishness before he breaks  
her? BDSM themes/graphic lemons**

**Title: FAP BY 107yearoldvirgin, - ON FF (NOT SURE ABOUT TWCS!) - Summary: Dirty talking Edward Masen convinces amateur novelist, ****Bella Swan****,  
that all she needs to become a good writer is a little more 'research' on her  
subject matter. 11 yrs of history won't make it weird. After all, it's For  
Authentication Purposes. AH/ExB/M**


	61. Chapter 61

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

*****This is a long one – take a potty break now and grab the mug of coffee!*****

_**At the end of Chapter 60:**_

"_**Mom, um, I can't wear this dress…" Alice said.**_

_**Esme frowned, "what? Why Ali? It looks breathtaking on you! It's … oh" **_

_**Alice had turned around as she was talking and that is when they saw that the zipper was undone.**_

_**Rosalie shrugged, "so she made it too small, that's not a problem, she can …"**_

_**Alice was shaking her head and Bella felt Alice squeeze her hand painfully tight.**_

"_**It's not too small; I mean it wasn't made too small. Mom, I'm nine weeks pregnant… it's going to be a late Thanksgiving baby or an early Christmas baby… surprise!" She said before she bent over and threw up on the plush red carpet.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 61**

Three things happened at once: Bella lifted Alice backwards and whipped her out of her Twenty Thousand Dollar wedding gown with a speed that she had no idea she possessed; Esme burst out crying and Rosalie threw the glass of soda water that she had in her hand all over the carpet.

Bella led Alice who was standing in white lace bra and panties to the on suite bathroom. She quietly washed Alice's face and handed her the tube of traveler's toothpaste and toothbrush that she kept in her purse.

Alice sat on the white velvet sofa and watched as Bella raced back into the dressing room and collected Alice's clothing. Rosalie was sitting on the damask loveseat with Esme, while Kate had apologized to the staff and the carpet was in the process of being cleaned.

Bella asked Kate to organize some tea for everyone and she went back to Alice. Alice got dressed quietly and Bella frowned. It was not like her to be so quiet or stoic.

"Alice? Talk to me." Bella said.

Alice finished touching up her makeup and she met Bella's gaze in the mirror. "It wasn't supposed to happen this quickly." She said quietly.

"Jazzy and I thought that it would take months for me to fall pregnant, but who the hell would have thought that the first week that I stopped taking the pill… well I have really fucked up this time. My mother is probably in there having a heart attack!" She finished applying the mascara to her already impossibly long lashes and she finished off with a swipe of lip-gloss.

"I don't understand, Twister. If it was planned, which it obviously was, then first of all, why didn't you wait until after the wedding before you went off the pill, and secondly, what is the big deal? Esme is not a judgmental person. In fact she is one of the most liberal, understanding people I have ever met, so, why is she so upset?" Bella watched as Alice played with the chignon that she styled her hair into.

Finally, Alice turned to face her friend, "Well, the reason we didn't wait was because we didn't think it would happen that quickly and we wanted me to fall pregnant before the end of the year. So we figured that it would happen after six months or so," she gave a humorless laugh, "I had no idea that I was a freaking rabbit! I mean, _who the hell_ falls pregnant after being on the pill for six years in the first week that they are off it. _Who?_ Clearly me! As for Mom, well, B, we have sent out invites to _around three hundred and fifty people_! Three hundred and fifty fucking people, two thirds of which are all going to be watching, waiting and looking – at me! What is even worse is that _this_, this entire _fiasco_ of a wedding was _my_ choice! _FUCK_!" Alice slammed her purse down on the counter as she stared at the ground for a moment.

Alice shook her head and sighed. Her mouth lifted in a tiny smile as Bella patted the seat next to her and she immediately took the seat next to her friend and leaned her head on Bella's shoulder.

"I was the one that asked for a big wedding, because this is what I've always wanted and my mother never had a big wedding, and we have always talked of doing this. The flowers, the cake, the bridesmaids, and groomsmen; the whole enchilada! Hell, she hardly even had a wedding. She was some frightened, knocked-up, teenager. My parents _are_ progressive and all that shit, but they are still my parents and I am still their little princess who is now going to walk down the aisle being over three months pregnant! My dress was not _designed_ to hide a bump! I have never had a bump in my life! I have been a perfect size two since I was eighteen."

Bella put her arm around Alice's shoulder, "Twister, you can't honestly believe that Esme and Carlisle will be anything but over the moon to have another grandchild. It's not as if you were knocked up in the backseat of some loser's van! Come on! You are carrying Jasper's baby!"

Bella deliberately made her tone light and jovial, "I mean _come on_, you are carrying, Jasper Whitlock; the heartthrob's spawn in your belly! Those dimples, those naughty eyes, that southern swagger, all that and yes, every woman in the world will hate you for a while, but _who the fuck cares!_"

Alice began giggling at Bella's comical rendition of a lovesick fan, even as she wiped some stray tears off her cheeks.

"I know, you are right and we are so deliriously happy about this! Jasper has been begging me to tell my parents for a month already, but I didn't want to detract from your shows and I was so scared."

Bella shook her head, "You are so silly! Yes, I am pissed off that you didn't tell me, and the first I hear about it was when you almost puked on my new shoes, but this is a good day, Twister! Now as for me getting the low-down from you, I will expect a pajama party for the full story!"

Alice grinned at her, "It's a juicy story too!" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Bella laughed, "Okay, you are feeling better, you little perv! Now let's get out there, I think your mother needs to speak with you and see that you are okay."

Alice pouted but Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand, "Come on Chicken Little, I've got news for you, the sky already fell, so there's nothing more that can happen!"

Alice walked out behind Bella and she peeped over Bella's shoulder. Esme had stopped crying and was sitting drinking tea.

Rosalie and Kate were talking to the designer. They were looking at the dress and talking in low tones. Everyone looked up when Alice walked into the dressing room. Esme smiled at her daughter stood up.

"Come here, Sweetheart." She said quietly and opened her arms. Alice flew across the room and she flung her arms around her mother's neck.

"There, there, baby girl, it's going to be alright…" Esme said as she stroked her daughter's hair and rocked her gently, with that rhythm that seems to come so easily to a mother.

Bella looked over at Rosalie and they silently agreed to leave the two alone.

Rosalie spoke to Eliza quickly and she picked up the dress and left. Rosalie turned to Esme, "Mom; Kate, Bella and I are going to grab a bite to eat, Eliza says that you can have this room for as long as you like. It was booked out for us for the afternoon in any case. She has another appointment in about three hour's time. Do you want us to order anything for you two?"

Alice gave her a small gin, "I would KILL for a carrot muffin and an ice cold Snapple Apple®!"

Esme was frowning, "You had alcohol over the weekend Missy!"

Alice nodded, "I know, but I did get permission from my Ob-gyn. She said as long as it isn't then a habit then a glass or two of wine or even something a little stronger is not going to be a problem, it's no problem, Mom," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Esme narrowed her eyes at Alice, "Humph, well, we will just see what your father says about that! I don't agree with anyone drinking during their pregnancy and you don't have much meat on your bones as it is!"

Rosalie could feel a lecture coming on and she jerked her head towards the door. "Okay, then, we will see you two later, after your chat. Carrot muffins and Snapple Apple® it is!"

The three of them left quickly and once they were downstairs, Kate drove them to a small bistro around the corner from the studio.

As they settled into a corner both Rosalie pinned a laser blue glare at Bella, "Did you know?"

Bella shook her head emphatically, "No way! I had no idea that they wanted to fall pregnant, what about you Kate?"

Kate smiled slightly, "I kind of had a feeling over the weekend that something was up. If you looked closely at the way they were with each other, you would have seen that Jasper was just a little too protective of her. He kept stepping in front of Alice or he shifted around her as she moved, I asked Garrett about it, but he just said that it was my imagination! Huh!"

Bella raised her eyebrows at Rosalie, "I wasn't really paying attention, but then, I was pretty preoccupied for most of the weekend."

Rosalie laughed, "Yeah, look at you Miss Egg Hunter!"

Bella couldn't help smiling as the two women teased her.

"I can honestly say that I never knew that I was so… enthusiastic about Easter egg hunting. But it was the atmosphere and the children and then of course there was my brother and your husband, who didn't help matters much either! They kept teasing me and I felt really stupid afterwards for throwing a hissy fit over some half melted eggs." Bella confessed.

Kate laughed and patted her hand, "You know what? It's okay to be childish every now and again. I love Emmett's enthusiasm for games and things. There is an innocence and passion about him that is priceless."

Rosalie smiled in agreement, "I give him a hard time about being so childish, but the truth is, I wouldn't change one thing about him. Emmett is the most loving, expressive, kind, gentle, manly man that I know. Believe me, he knows when to put his childishness away, and he brings out his dominant, sexy, demanding side and – POW! – I melt at his feet!"

Bella and Kate stared at Rosalie with big eyes, "um, okay, wow. So much more than I could ever want to know…" Bella muttered as she tried to shake the visuals that Rosalie had created out of her head.

"So, have you begun to look at venues and dresses and such?" Kate asked once their lunch had been served. They were each having a slice of quiche and a garden salad with iced tea.

Bella chewed her food as she thought of how best to answer the question.

"Hmm, no actually. I told Edward that we should wait until after Ali and Jasper's wedding to make arrangements…"

"Bella, that's just crazy! It's going on for summer already! You have less than two and a half months to do this! You have to start looking now. You are staying local right?" Rosalie was not that surprised by Bella's answer.

Bella began to fidget uncomfortably, "Rose, look, you know that I don't want any fuss, so I was thinking something really simple, you know, maybe we can go and find a dress in cream or something. I thought of having it on a beach or something then it can be kept casual, the guys can wear chinos and white shirts and the… what's wrong?" Bella asked as Rosalie looked about to explode.

"A beach wedding? Chinos? Have you gone mad? _Chinos? Seriously, Bella, Chinos?"_ Bella felt every eye in the small restaurant staring at their table. She could feel the heat coming from her face in waves.

"Would you _please_ stop saying 'chinos' as if it told you I had the Black Plague!" Bell hissed as she kicked Kate under the table, "Can you please stop sniggering and stand up for me?"

Kate laughed harder than ever and soon Bella and Rosalie had joined in. Their waiter eyed them in suspicion. Rosalie sniggered, "I don't know why you just don't get married in those horrendous broken jeans and old t-shirts that the two of you sometimes wear! You could dress it up by adding one of Edward's plaid shirts and your old sneakers!" She ground out, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey! Do not knock my Converse and do not even think of _touching_ his broken 501's. I will end you Rosalie Cullen, I mean it!" Bella retorted.

Kate's eyes widened in understanding, "hmm, Edward's broken 501's… are those his Dom pants, Bella?"

Bella groaned and she buried her flaming face in her hands, "Oh, I can't take you anywhere!"

When they had calmed down, Bella tried to explain herself. "Look, Rose, seriously, neither Edward nor I want a huge amount of fuss and I think that your parents will have enough stress with the latest Cullen caper! I was seriously thinking about just finding a small beach somewhere and kicking our shoes off and just getting married. I would love to have been married in Italy, but there is no way we could swing it, because Edward and Jasper have to be at Comic-con the following week. Edward doesn't want any fuss or press around so …" she shrugged her shoulders and waited for Rosalie to argue with her.

Rosalie surprised her as she sat back and patted her swollen belly, "You know what? I think that a beach wedding is a great idea. We just need to find a venue, maybe Kate and I can do some research for you?" Kate nodded, she already had some ideas, but she wanted to talk to Garrett first.

Rosalie carried on, "It will suite both of you, but can I just say that you should have the wedding dress that you want. Even if you don't wear shoes," she smiled at Bella's surprised face.

"What? I am serious! We should have a fun, wedding on the beach somewhere but let's dress up at least and you can wear a knockout dress and Eddie Baby will be swept clear off his feet, not that you need much help in making him lose his pants, but I'm just saying…" Kate and Bella burst out laughing.

"Rosalie Cullen, all you seem to talk about is sex! I don't think that it's very good for Bean to hear all of this talk, you know," Bella teased.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she struggled to get to her feet. "Oh please Sister! Like our kids are not going to have to put up with parents who rip each other's clothes off at every turn!"

They were still laughing as they made their way to a small bakery a block away to pick up half a dozen carrot muffins and two bottles of Snapple.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Alice watched with a mixture of apprehension and relief when the door closed and she was left alone with her mother.

Esme put her hands on Alice's shoulders and she turned her around to face her. Alice met her mother's eyes reluctantly. She had expected to see anger, disappointment, and dismay in Esme's eyes. She was thrilled to see only love and concern in her beautiful hazel/green eyes.

"I'm sorry Mom," Alice whispered.

Esme bit her lip as she looked into the scared face of her daughter. "AliCat! There is no reason to be sorry Honey! I am so happy for you both. I'm just sorry that Dad isn't here to share this moment with us. Now, why don't you tell me how you came to be pregnant just weeks before your wedding and then we can decide what to do about your dress." Esme said quietly and just like that, the crisis was over. Alice knew that no matter what happened next or what they decided, her mother was not going to abandon her or reject her as her mother had done. Alice felt ashamed for having doubted them.

She threw her arms around Esme's neck and hugged her tightly, "I love you so much Mommy! Thank you for being okay with this!"

Esme smiled to herself as she hugged Alice and kissed the top of her soft, inky hair, "Oh Alice! How could I not love you or be okay with this? You are my child!" They pulled apart and smiled at each other, "Although, you'd better have a good explanation for your father or he will probably want to borrow Charlie's gun!"

They spent the next several minutes talking and clearing the air. Alice tried her dress on again and this time Esme made some valid suggestions.

They met with Alice's friend and the made arrangements for some subtle changes to be made to her dress to accommodate the slight thickening of her waist and the ever so slight rounded belly. The dress was strapless and had a slight sweetheart bust line. It was close-fitted to below her hips where it flared out to the ground. The top layer of the dress had the finest French embroidery on chiffon as an over lay and it was with this material that they found their solution. It was decided that a band would be draped across her stomach area on a slight diagonal. This would hide any hint of Alice's condition and would allow some extra fabric to be used.

Alice insisted that she and Jasper should speak to Carlisle that evening as the family was having dinner at Alice and Jasper's house, and Esme agreed.

Kate and Garrett were attending a function that evening and so she said goodbye. Anderson drove Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice to Alice's home.

Rosalie had requested an 'Italian' evening and so, Bella set about making large trays filled with mozzarella cheese and tomato slices and basil, stuffed artichoke hearts, thinly sliced salami and cured ham, green and black olives and small slices of crusty Italian bread that was toasted and drizzled with olive oil and sprinkled freshly chopped herbs.

Once the antipasto was made and put in the cooler drawers, Bella and Rosalie began to make the various courses. All of the Cullen's enjoyed Italian Cuisine and so Bella made sure that she had bought more than enough ingredients with her so that Rosalie and Alice would have meals for the following day.

Bella prepared a bit of everything; she created a mountain of Tortellini alla Penne; and then it was onto the Seafood Risotto. She also prepared Chicken Piccata and for dessert, there was Tiramisu to be served with coffee and Amaretto liqueur.

Alice and Esme kept them company in the kitchen and they chattered excitedly about the latest expected arrival.

Esme began to tell Rosalie, Bella, and Alice her plans to open up all the extra rooms at Cullen Crest. She explained that when the house had been 'modernized' just before the turn of the century all the rooms on the second floor had been 'renovated' so that each bedroom joined to a bathroom. There were originally five such suites on that floor; each contained a 'master' bedroom, a dressing room that led to a full sized bathroom. There was a second door in the bathroom which led into a smaller bedroom, which was originally for the 'gentleman's gentleman, servant or it was used for a nursery. She explained why the bathrooms were so big; it was because originally there were two bathrooms.

"That sounds like a lot of work, Mom," Alice said doubtfully.

Esme was beaming, "You know that your father and I want to go into semi retirement soon and this will be the perfect home project for both of us!"

"I also want to move Edward and Bella down to our floor, so that when the children are old enough, they will all move up to the third floor and they can have their own space, but I think that we should wait until after the babies come, or else Edward and Bella are going to be kept awake!" Esme laughed along with Alice; because they both knew how badly tempered Edward became if he did not get enough sleep.

Bella listened as the three women chatted about pregnancy symptoms, some of which made Bella raise her eyebrows at them.

"Okay! That is _way too_ much information! Thank you for telling us how insatiable women are when they are pregnant, but I _REALLY_ don't need to know what you did to Emmett last week in the shadows of the church!" Bella said primly but then she frowned, "Wait; when were you in the shadows of the church, there is not shadows in the church… unless… oh my god, you and Emmett used the bathroom?"

Rosalie nodded with a grin.

"When?" Bella asked reluctantly. She looked over to Alice, who was staring at her sister-in-law with admiration, while Esme was smiling to herself, making notes on her ever-present iPad, no doubt for the nurseries.

Rosalie smirked, "well if you really want to know, it was du…"

"No! Actually, I do not want to know! Honestly you two are impossible!" Bella said.

Just then, the front door opened and Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward walked in the door. They were all freshly showered and looked very handsome, dressed similarly in jeans and t-shirts.

Alice immediately jumped off the bar stool that she had been perched on and she hurried over to Jasper and pulled him towards their bedroom.

Carlisle came over to where Esme had hurriedly put her iPad away and he kissed his wife with a puzzled look.

"Hey, Darling, what's going on?" He said as he looked suspiciously at her, Rosalie and Bella.

Bella quickly turned towards the stove, while Rosalie got up and walked over to kiss Emmett.

Edward stared at his mother and Bella, while Emmett stared at Rosalie first and then Bella. Rosalie was good at putting on her poker face, but Emmett knew her too well. He narrowed his eyes as he absently kissed Rosalie's forehead and rubbed her stomach. Esme and Bella were terrible liars and their faces were open books. It was plain to him, Edward and Carlisle that something was afoot.

Carlisle was still waiting for Esme to answer him and he cocked an eyebrow at her as he gently stroked the bracelet on her arm.

_Shit! _Esme thought to herself.

"Esme, what's going on?" He asked again quietly, while his eyes spoke volumes.

"Nothing! So how was your game? Did you show the boys how it's done again?" Esme gushed to cover the awkward silence.

Rosalie smirked and shook her head, and Bella heard her mumble something to herself about never asking them to lie for her.

Bella kept her back to the room at large. She could feel Edward staring at her, but she knew that if she made eye contact with him, she would spoil everything.

Bella yelped when she felt a hand on her hip.

"Isabella?"

_Holy cow!_ She remembered that she was wearing her collar and she knew with a sinking heart that she was either going to end up on the whipping bench for defying her Dom or she was going to ruin Alice and Jasper's news.

Just as she braced herself to turn and face her Master, Alice spoke up from the doorway.

"Um, can we have your attention please?" She said.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief and she turned around. Everyone looked over at Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle was frowning, he knew that whatever Alice had to say was the reason that Esme and Bella were looking as if they had just escaped a fate worse than death.

Alice stood in the protective embrace of her fiancé. Just having Jasper next to her gave her courage and calmed her.

She looked around the room. Esme nodded at her in encouragement. She ignored her brothers' keen gazes and finally she focused on her father. Carlisle had been Alice's hero since she could remember. She loved her father and above all, she had always sought his approval.

"Um, Dad, Jasper and I… we are… well, we… um, we…" she was at a loss for words as she braced herself for her father's shocked dismay. She could feel Jasper tighten his arm around her waist.

"Carlisle, Esme; Alice and I are expecting a baby. Alice is just on nine weeks pregnant and we could not be happier about it. We are sorry if this is not the best timing, but we planned this baby and we hope that you will be happy about it as well, all of you." Jasper's quiet and calm voice rang out clearly in the quiet room.

He stared pointedly at Carlisle, and then Emmett and lastly Edward. He loved and respected these men more than any man he had ever known. Carlisle was more than a father to him. Edward and Emmett were his best friends and his brothers. Carlisle was also one of Jasper's best friends and he had urged Alice to tell Carlisle and Esme weeks ago, but she kept putting it off, with promises and excuses.

It seemed as if no one took a breath for a long time. Alice pressed a protective hand to her stomach as she stared at her father. She felt Jasper put his hand over hers in a gesture of protectiveness that was instinctive and as old as time.

That seemingly innocuous gesture broke the spell. Carlisle stared at his little girl and the man that he loved as a son and suddenly he was moving forward, his arms open to both of them.

"That's wonderful news!" he exclaimed as his arms closed around them. Alice wrapped around her father's waist tightly as she cried into his t-shirt.

"Hey now, no tears Princess. This is the best news!" He said as he blinked his own tears back. He looked over her head to Jasper, "Congratulations Son." He said quietly and Jasper let out the breath that he had been holding.

"Thanks, Dad" he said quietly.

"Jasper Whitlock! What have you and my sister been up to?" Emmett barked out.

Jasper began chuckling and he turned to see his future brothers-in-law standing side by side with their arms folded, glaring at him.

"Well you see, it's like this. There is a hose and a garden…" he began but broke off suddenly as Emmett pulled him into a headlock and Edward quickly pulled his shoes off as Carlisle opened the doors to the back deck.

Jasper put up a gallant fight but he was no match for Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward and within minutes, he was thrown into the swimming pool.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he roared as he wiped his dripping hear from his eyes. He stood in the shallow end of the pool and glared at the three laughing men. Behind them, he could see the shocked faces of their women.

"_What was that for_?" he snapped at them.

"That was for knocking up our sister and not telling us about it!" Edward smirked.

"That was for keeping it a secret and for knocking up our sister!" Emmett grinned.

"That was for getting my daughter pregnant before your ridiculously large wedding," Carlisle patted his sons on their shoulders. "Good job boys!"

Alice came running outside, closely followed by the others. She was shouting at her brothers and scowling at her father as she handed Jasper a couple of towels.

He smirked at the three men as Esme, Bella and Rosalie tore a strip off each one of them.

Jasper pulled his top off and let the soggy mess drop to his feet.

Next, he pulled off his socks and unbuttoned his jeans.

Alice squealed, "Jazz, you are commando? Pull your pants back up!"

That was all it took for the other three women to stop talking and to swivel around to look at Jasper as he grinned, wiggled his eyebrows and dropped his jeans.

"Oh my" Esme said shocked, as she got an eyeful before Carlisle put his hand over her eyes firmly.

"Oh geez Louise!" Bella said as Edward pulled her behind his back.

"Wow…" Rosalie said staring at the impressive sight before Emmett growled at her and turned her around.

Alice almost sent him back into the pool as she threw another towel at him, "Put that on NOW!" she growled in annoyance and arousal.

Jasper took his time drying off before he wrapped the towel around his hips. The towel hung dangerously low and his fine happy trail dipped below the towel invitingly.

Alice took his hand, "Excuse us please" she said quickly and she took off almost running to their bedroom.

When they reached it, Alice pulled him inside and slammed the door shut for the second time that evening. She pushed Jasper against the wall and jumped up to wrap her arms and legs around him.

"Alice… oh shit…," he groaned as he felt her hot center grind against his burgeoning cock.

"Wait, Tink, the family… _fuck_…" her small hand reached down and she gripped him tightly.

"Fuck me, Jazz, fuck me now!" Alice demanded.

Jasper carried her over to the bed and slid her down his body.

Alice stared up in to his dark, stormy eyes and she suddenly was not that hungry. For food at least!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Once they had recovered from the shock of seeing Jasper in 'all his glory', they made their way back inside, where Bella went back to putting the finishing touches onto the dinner and Rosalie and Esme set the table. Meanwhile Emmett pulled out a couple of beers from the fridge and after he had handed them to Edward and Carlisle, they settled in front of the giant flat screen in the sitting room.

No one said anything about the fact that it took twenty minutes for Jasper to shower and change or the fact that Alice had clearly joined him in the shower.

Jasper fetched a bottle of champagne from the fridge and he added champagne flutes to the table just before Bella announced that dinner was ready.

Conversation was light as the large platters of appetizers were passed around. Carlisle cleared his throat once Bella and Alice began to clear the side plates away.

"Bella, sweetheart, please can you sit down for a moment? Alice please sit down." He said quietly.

"Look everyone, let's talk about the elephant or in Alice's case, the Tink in the room, okay?" He smiled at Alice so that she would know he wasn't upset.

"Now I know that you said that this baby was a planned event and that's great, but why would you try and fall pregnant just a couple of months before the wedding of the century?" Carlisle shook his head, "I'm confused."

Jasper held Alice's hand and nodded, "I know that our timing sucked a little, but we, Alice, and I have always planned for her to fall pregnant this year. We just didn't think that it would happen so quickly. Alice had only been off the pill for a week when we…" Emmett and Edward put their hands over their ears.

Jasper's cheeks turned pink and he glared at them, "you morons aren't making this any easier, you know!" He glowered at them to which they both looked very pleased with themselves.

"We know," Edward shrugged. He turned to Emmett, they sniggered, and fist bumped each other across the table.

Carlisle shook his head, "Edward, Emmett, act your ages – go on Jasper, you were saying that it took about a week for the inception?"

Jasper nodded quickly, "Yes. Well we went to an ob-gyn and she confirmed her pregnancy at five weeks. The baby is due just after Thanksgiving around the first week in December." Jasper said.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry." Emmett whined and Rosalie nodded enthusiastically.

Alice grinned, "Yeah Dad, there are two pregnant women around this table _and_ Emmett, so you need to feed us please!"

Carlisle laughed and smiled at Bella, "By all means feed my starving children, Bella."

This time Esme got up to help her.

They served all the main course dishes at once and the table was fairly groaning with the weight of the food when Jasper got up and poured each person some champagne. Carlisle frowned as he watched Jasper give Alice a small about of champagne.

Jasper took his seat and Carlisle stood up, "To Jasper and Alice. I am thrilled that you have thought this through and that you have been blessed to fall pregnant. Look after each other, look after yourself, Princess and that means no more drinking alcohol at all!" Carlisle said with a smile, but Alice knew that he meant the last part quite seriously.

The rest of the meal went well. Emmet and Edward teased Jasper unmercifully, much to Bella's amusement. Alice told Carlisle and Esme about her two visits to her doctor, and Carlisle made a mental note to check into Doctor Beth Chandler. She sounded young and inexperienced and he was not taking any chances with his Princess. He disagreed with any form of drinking or smoking during pregnancy and he also want to find out how they planned to modify their 'playtime'.

Carlisle didn't want to know what they got up to in their private time, but as he and Esme learned more, he became increasingly aware of the dangers of not using certain equipment correctly and he didn't know how couples modified their behavior when they were pregnant. He made another note to talk to Dmitri, his teacher.

Emmett asked if any of their plans for the wedding had changed, and Alice told him that everything was running on schedule. Alice was having her two brothers as her best men, and while she had asked both Bella and Rosalie to be her bridesmaids, Rosalie had refused because her due date was so close to the wedding. Kate was happy to stand in for Rosalie, while Garrett would escort Rosalie to the ceremony and the reception.

Esme laughed at the mixed up couples, say that it was like an episode of _Wife Swap!_ In addition to the three hundred and twenty guests that had been invited, Jasper's publicists, manager, and agent had had a field day inviting about twenty members of the national and international press to attend.

Jasper had been appalled when Alice had first suggested that they invite members of the press to their wedding. Alice had reasoned with Jasper saying that if the pictures were out there, there would be no reason for helicopters, sneaking paparazzi, and such like. She had made a very compelling argument and they had compromised so that the press would leave after the ceremony and after the official wedding photographs had been taken.

Almost the entire town of St. Helens was attending; most of who wanted to see 'wild Alice Cullen' getting married to 'some poor sod', as the head of the Town Council put it at the last meeting.

Alice had been a thorn in the side of the townspeople for years. The problem was that not many people could resist her beauty and bubbly personality. People only regretted letting Alice get her way after the damage was done.

Jasper had reluctantly invited his mother to the wedding as well as his two youngest sisters, Rachel and Becky that he was still close to. He had flatly refused to have anyone else attending his wedding from his family. That was especially to true for his father and his brother Rick.

Rick had managed to split the Whitlock family in half with the lies that he spread of Jasper's visit to him and his father had threatened to 'sort' him out if he ever came near the family again. Jasper's mother was so weak and tired that at first she had been afraid to speak to Jasper, but after some coaxing and a tearful phone call from Alice, she had agreed to fly up for the wedding.

Jasper had a suspicion that his father was physically abusive to his mother, but he had no proof and none of his siblings would tell him the truth.

When everyone left that evening, Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and kissed her gently.

"Hmm, how are you feeling, Tink?" He asked.

Alice smiled up at him, "Wonderful now that the secret's finally out!" She walked over to the fridge and pulled out one of the containers of leftover food. She hummed in contentment as she took out a fork and sat down at the counter.

"Hmm, cold Chicken Piccata, hmmm… do you want some?" She asked after she noticed that he was sitting resting his chin on the palm of his hand watching her with a grin on his face.

Jasper shook his head, "No thanks Darlin', but don't let me stop you. You know, I got a major lecture from Carlisle regarding your drinking habits!" He said with a chuckle.

Alice shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, "You know he is going to give you a lecture about our 'sex' life as well." Alice said with an amused glint in her eyes.

Jasper began to protest but Alice shook her head and shrugged, "Jazzy, I told you, there is nothing that we can do about that, you just need to be ready for him, when he questions you. If you want to tell him to keep his nose out of our business, then do it! Because you know, if he asks me, I will tell him to shove it." She said while she finally packed the container back in the fridge.

Jasper watched as Alice washed and dried her hands. He knew that she needed to be treated with kid gloves because she was all over the place emotionally, but he also needed to set her straight.

"Alice, I told you that we need to talk to Garrett, Stanley, and Bernice about this. You know that I don't want to do anything in the playroom until we have spoken to them about it…" he said with a thread of impatience in his voice.

From the day that Alice had confirmed her pregnancy, Jasper had refused to take Alice into the playroom. He wanted to speak to her doctor about it, but Alice was reluctant to reveal so much of their private life, even though Jasper had reminded her that her doctor was sworn to confidentiality, she didn't want to take a risk.

Jasper had reluctantly agreed to go along with Alice on the proviso that they would speak to Garrett as well as Stanley and Bernice, who had children and were still very active in the lifestyle.

Alice was angry that Jasper would not collar her fully, or share playtime with her and she had been impossible in the time when she was collared and had been trying to push him to a reaction, even if it was a negative one! So far, Jasper had refused to budge on his decision, but his patience was wearing very thin.

Jasper felt her stomach leap at the dangerous glitter in Jasper's eyes. His 'tell' was the ever so slight tightening of his mouth and the way his jaw became more defined as he bit down on his impatience.

Alice knew that he was irritated with her whining and she hoped that he would stop being such a wimp and just 'snap' already! He had the patience of Job and it drove her crazy sometimes!

"But Jaaaaazzz, I'm horny… pleaaaaase let's go to the playroom… please!" Alice said with a pout as she fluttered her long eyelashes at him.

Jasper cursed as he pushed away from the counter. "Go to bed Mary Alice, and _that is_ an order!" He bit out as he strode into his study and slammed the door shut.

Alice stood alone in the kitchen, _well hell, not even behaving like a brat has any effect on him!_ _Hmm, there is one more thing that I can try_, she thought to herself as she quickly went to shower. She hoped that it would work and that she would soon be receiving the spanking that she was craving.

Jasper threw himself into his high back leather armchair and let out a reluctant chuckle. He had worked with the most impossibly temperamental people in the industry, he had lived with his family, for fuck sake, he dealt with the press, paparazzi, and publicity people almost every day, but only Mary Alice Cullen could drive him to the point of insanity, while she smiled so sweetly at him!

"She can make a fucking grown man cry, I swear!" he muttered under his breath. Jasper looked at his watch then he reached for his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"G, it's Jasper, I hope that I'm not calling too late, but I need some advise…"

Twenty minutes and two phone calls later, Jasper put the phone down and smiled grimly. His call to Garrett and then Stanley had been really helpful and informative. Miss Alice was in for a rude awakening.

He walked out of his office and switched off the lights on his way to their bedroom. When he walked in, he stopped dead.

Alice was kneeling on the floor, naked in her inspection pose with her hands behind her head. She had lit a fire and the warm glow from the flames flickered over her body, making Jasper's cock jump in his jeans.

Jasper hissed his annoyance; Alice was the picture of perfect submission, with her hair hanging down casting her face in shadow and her open thighs only hinting at what he couldn't see.

However, Jasper was angry. Alice was once again pushing his buttons, hoping to get a reaction out of him. _Well_, he thought, _she might just regret that!_

Jasper pulled his shirt over his head and his boots and socks followed quickly.

He walked over to stand in front of her. "I gave you an instruction, Mary Alice, what was it?" his voice was stern.

Alice did not answer.

"_Answer me!"_

"You said that I had to go to bed," Alice's voice was quiet and calm, which fueled Jasper's anger.

"Look at me!" Alice's head shot up and her clear blue eyes met his dark and stormy gaze. There was no hint of reluctance or regret in her face, which helped to harden Jasper's resolve.

"So, you understood the command, and yet you chose to defy me, openly. Why? And you had better make it a good reason." He said as he folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow at her.

Alice pursed her lips. She was feeling a little more hesitant about being too smart. Jasper looked really mad at her and although she knew that he would rather cut off his arm than ever hurt her, Alice knew that Jasper had many cunning ways of punishing her…

"I wanted to play in the playroom and I thought that if you saw that I was willing you would change your mind." She said. _Fuck, it sounded really lame when she said it aloud. She knew so much better than to pull moves like this!_

Jasper stared at Alice for so long that she began to fidget. This was something that she had not done in years. She had learned long ago how to hold a pose, sometimes for hours without moving an inch.

_I need to pee! _Alice thought in panic. This was one of the drawbacks of being pregnant. Her bladder had become microscopic!

Jasper's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say anything. "Get up and go to the bathroom. I suggest that you take full advantage of this, because it might not be so easy to go next time. Come back to me when you are finished. Move it!" he barked.

Alice got up and walked to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet in relief. She bit her lip as she wondered what he was going to do. Alice felt the flood of moisture that had nothing to do with her bladder, leak between her folds.

She washed her hands and hurried back to stand before Jasper.

"Get onto the bed; I want you on your hands and knees." He said and Alice almost skipped as she moved to obey him.

Once she was in position, Jasper took the toys that he had gathered and put them on the nightstand. He picked up a couple of pillows and put them under Alice's hips. Alice was so excited that she made the mistake of wiggling her ass in anticipation of whatever was to come and she yelled out in surprise when Jasper's hand met her ass.

"Ow! You didn't warn me!" Alice snapped with indignation and grabbed her ass with both of her hands.

In the next instant Alice found herself ass up on the bed, her hands were held in front of her in one of his hands, her shoulders and head were flat on the mattress and Jasper was leaning over her back, his breath hot in her ear.

"Oh I think that fucking is the least of your worries, Mary Alice. You are going to find in the next few months that even though you carry my child, your ass is still usable, in more ways than one. Consider yourself warned, Slut, _you are mine and mine alone_! You are not above your Master, nor are you above punishment, as you are about to find out. You can and will be sucked, fucked, spanked, licked, and clamped in many places and in many different ways."

He chuckled evilly, "Hold out your thumbs" he said.

"What?" Alice was perplexed.

"Give. Me. Your. Thumbs" he said patiently.

Alice sighed dramatically and she stuck her thumbs out with a smirk. Before she could blink Jasper had snapped a set of 'hand cuffs' onto her thumbs.

"What the..?" She got no further before she felt another sting on her ass.

"Stay still! And keep quiet, or else you will find yourself bound and gagged for the night." Jasper said sternly.

_Oh yes_, Alice thought,_ I have done it now… I have awakened a sleeping tiger. SHIT! _

Jasper continued, "Now, this is how tonight and the rest of this weekend is going to go. You are going to be wearing a plug here," his fingers tapped her back hole, "tonight, unless you need to go to the bathroom, upon which time you will _ask_ permission and I will remove it. You are not to cum until I give you permission to, if you do, you _will be punished_ further. You will also receive ten spanks tonight and ten tomorrow for your wanton display of defiance over the past few weeks and you are fucking lucky that I am stopping at twenty! You may sleep at the foot of my bed tonight. Do you understand?" Alice could feel her stomach beginning to tighten just at his words.

"Yes Master!" She said quickly.

"Good, now count out every stroke and you will thank me afterwards." with that, Jasper was gone.

Alice felt the bed dip as Jasper stood up and he touched her rump once, "Count!" he said.

Even though Alice was prepared for Jasper's hand she shut her eyes tightly as the familiar sting, Alice was irritated because she knew that he was holding back and she knew that logically it was sensible, she was leaking juices over the pillows and her pussy was clamping down as it instinctively tightened.

At the sixth stroke, Alice began to recite the alphabet in Latin, after the ninth stroke she switched to French.

She was breathless after the tenth and final stroke fell across her bright red cheeks. Jasper had made sure that he kept her strokes at just the right intensity to tease her, but not enough to give her the orgasm that she was craving. He smiled and trailed a finger through her wetness. If the spanks were too close together and too intense, Alice's orgasm would erupt from her, and if they were not painful enough, she would find the pain tantalizing and she would cry out in ecstasy.

"Are you feeling okay? Answer me."

"I'm fine, Master." She said breathlessly.

"Tell me," Jasper said as he moved around so that he was kneeling in front of Alice's head. She lifted her head, "Thank you Master" she said.

Jasper knew that this was an important lesson for both of them. Stanley and Bernice had been very helpful. They had both assured Jasper that Alice still needed a 'firm' hand, even more so while she was pregnant. It was very common for Dominants to become soft with their submissives during this time, Stanley had explained.

For many BDSM couples, the pregnancy ended in tears as some couples had to be re-trained because principles and practices had been lost for so long. Wrong patterns were established and sometimes, the couple would abandon the lifestyle because with the complication of a baby, even more control and self-discipline was required.

Stanley and Bernice had invited himself and Alice to dinner in a couple of days and Stanley was going to invite the OBGYN that Bernice had used during her pregnancies, who was a Dominant who practiced and lived in Berkeley. Jasper agreed readily.

Jasper undid the thumb cuffs and checked that her fingers and hands were fine. The cuffs had not hurt her at all and they had achieved the goal that he wanted. Jasper helped Alice to sit up at the side of the bed. He stood in front of her and tapped Alice's chin and she opened her mouth automatically to take him in as deeply as possible.

"Hold still, this is for my enjoyment alone." He said quietly as he began to thrust into her mouth until the tip of his cock hit against the back of her throat.

Alice's eyes looked panicked and Jasper quickly pulled himself out of her mouth.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I can't take you in so deeply right now, it makes my stomach roll."

"Do you want to stop?" Jasper asked even though his cock so engorged it was almost purple.

"No, please, let me try. Just let me lead you, okay, Master?" Alice asked.

Jasper put his hand out and stroked her jaw, "If you need to stop, you must do so immediately, okay?"

Alice nodded and she smiled up at him as she put one small hand around his cock whilst she cupped his balls.

Jasper's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Alice's tongue lick his cock, Alice caught some of her juice in her fingers and she used the lubrication to pump the base of his dick firmly.

The overload of sensation was almost too much for Jasper and for the first time in ages, he struggled to keep himself from shooting his load prematurely like a pimply teenager.

Alice sucked him long and hard as she continued to use her hands.

Jasper kept his hand on her head, gently stroking her hair, when in fact all he wanted to do was to fist her hair in his hands and to fuck her mouth senseless!

He was shaking with the effort to control himself and to stay as still as possible. "Are you okay, Alice?" He panted.

Alice hummed around his hardness and Jasper felt his balls begin to tighten.

"Ali, I'm gonna cum, you need to move if you don't want to…" Alice held him firmer and pumped his cock faster as her teeth grazed him one last time and she sucked greedily in the head.

Jasper threw his head back as his climax erupted from him. "FUCK! ALICE!"

As soon as Jasper's cum hit Alice's mouth, she knew that there was no way that she could swallow it.

She pulled his cock out of her mouth quickly and pumped the strings of cum over her throat and chest.

Jasper was panting when he was finished. He opened his eyes and looked down to see his semen all over Alice's neck, breasts, and stomach.

His flaccid cock twitched at the sight, but Jasper ignored the stirrings as he saw that Alice was crying.

Immediately he knelt down in front of her, "Ali, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he said, feeling guilty.

Alice shook her head, but the tears seemed to flow faster.

"Tink, please talk to me, was it me? Did I do something wrong? Are you sick?" he said as he sat down on the floor and pulled Alice into his arms.

Alice wrapped her legs around his waist and she buried her hands in his hair as she began to cry great wracking sobs erupted from her small frame.

Jasper was beside himself. Should he phone Carlisle? Or Edward? Fuck! They would kill him first and ask questions later.

He sat and rocked Alice in his arms for a long time until all that he heard was the occasional hiccup from her. All the while, he spoke quietly into her ear, telling her how happy she made him and how much he loved her. He told her how much he was looking forward to having this baby with her and that he could not wait to have her take his name.

Slowly the hiccups died down as well. Jasper eased Alice off his shoulder.

He smiled.

She was sleeping.

Jasper kissed her face gently hoping that she would wake up, but she just snuggled up against him even more. They were a sticky mess, with dried semen all over both of them, but Jasper ignored as he very carefully got to his feet with the small woman clutched to his chest.

He used one hand to open the bed covers and he slipped her onto the mattress. Alice's arms tightened around his neck.

"Shh, its okay, Darlin', relax and sleep now, I've got ya." He crooned as he pried her fingers off him.

He debated for a moment whether he should clean them up, however he quickly put that idea on hold when he saw Alice's face begin to crumble.

He shifted Alice over and lay down next to her. Alice climbed on top of him and once again, she wound her hands around his neck and nestled her face there.

Jasper folded his arms around her tiny frame as he peppered her hair with kisses.

He switched the bedside lights off and eventually he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Two hours later, he felt Alice pushing again his arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, his voice was gruff with sleep.

"Need to pee," Alice said and he let her go.

Alice used the bathroom quickly. She wrinkled her nose, as she smelled his cum on her body.

Eeew! She thought as her stomach rolled.

Alice quickly breathed through her nose and she turned the bathroom light on. She was about to wash herself in the basin when Jasper walked in to see what was taking her so long.

"Let's take a shower," he said and she quickly agreed.

Jasper washed Alice's hair and conditioned it before he washed her body very gently with a sea sponge and her jasmine shower gel. Once she was clean, he sent her out to dry herself. He quickly washed his own hair and body and he towel dried himself and brushed his teeth.

Alice was blow-drying her hair at her vanity in the dressing room when he walked out. Jasper put on a pair of sleep pants and he walked over to her to take her collar off, but she quickly dropped her brush and clasped her collar.

"NO!" she said emphatically.

Jasper stared into her eyes in the mirror.

"Alice, just..." he began, but she cut him off.

"No! We agreed that our time would end tomorrow at 3 p.m. like normal, so you are not taking it off now!"

Jasper's eyes narrowed but Alice glared right back at him.

"Mary Alice, watch your fucking mouth!" he snapped at her.

."Yes Master," Alice said quietly.

"Look at me," Alice's eyes met Jasper's.

"I expect you to serve me just the same as you always have, Mary Alice. We will sit down tomorrow and I will discuss some obvious changes that we need to make, but basically, nothing has changed. You are my submissive and I am your Master. I expect obedience to be immediate and I expect you to check your rebellious attitude at the fucking door, do you understand me?"

Jasper stared at her, "You may answer me."

"I understand Master." Alice said again, her voice was even quieter, and Jasper could see unshed tears in her eyes.

Alice hid her face behind her hair as she looked down at her lap. She felt the hot tears dripping onto her bare thighs and she remembered that she was only dressed in a towel.

She slipped out of her chair and she pulled out one of Jasper's tee shirts and slipped it over her head. Just the feeling of the familiar cotton against her skin comforted her and she buried her face into the fabric.

Jasper stood watching her in confusion. _What the fuck was going on with her? _

Alice made to walk past Jasper into the bedroom but he put his hand out and snagged her around the waist, "Whoa there! What is going on? Why are you crying?" He asked as Alice bit back a sob.

She shook her head.

Jasper frowned, "Mary Alice, you will answer me! Why are you crying?"

Alice pulled out of his hold and her eyes flashed in anger and frustration, "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHY I'M CRYING OKAY? I hate the taste of your cum, and I'm scared because I loved the taste of you! This baby is going to ruin us and you don't even want to collar me anymore…" Alice slid down the wall, put her head onto her knees, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Suddenly, it all fell into place for Jasper.

The baby. Alice was pregnant and he had read that there were hormone surges and obviously, this was one of them.

"Alice, you are being silly…" he began, but her head shot up.

She glared at him with red, swollen eyes as tears and mucus ran down her face, "are you telling me that I'm stupid, Jasper Whitlock?" Her voice got louder as she stood to her feet.

Jasper wondered how to answer the question without bringing on another crying fit.

He decided not to break his Dom persona, "Mary Alice that is enough! You will go and stand in that corner until I tell you to come out. Move!"

Jasper pointed to a corner in their room and although Alice's mouth opened and closed several times, she obeyed without saying a word. She stood in the corner with her hands clasped in front of her and her head down. Jasper took a deep breath as he moved off to make up the bed. He began to pack the toys away, but changed his mind.

Alice wanted to be collared and treated as normally as possible, so he decided that he would put the plug in as planned. It was not the largest size that she had used, but he did not want to take any chances until he had a chance to speak to the ob-gyn at Stanley's dinner party the following night.

Jasper threw the towels into the hamper and switched off all of the lights except the bedside lamps. Once he was happy that everything was neat and in order and that, Alice had been standing in the corner long enough, he approached her from behind.

He stood behind Alice. "Why are you being punished, Sub? I expect you to answer me when I ask you a question for the rest of the weekend."

"I was rude and disobedient Master," Alice said.

Jasper ran his hand over her shoulder and down her back, to the slope of her ass. He felt Alice push herself slightly into his touch.

Jasper smiled in spite of himself but he gave her a quick pinch on her plump cheek to remind her to hold still.

"Are you okay to be plugged?" he asked as he ran his hand over her ass.

Alice moaned slightly, she was suddenly horny all over again.

"Yes, Master."

"Brace yourself on the wall"

Jasper grasped her hips and he guided her backwards so that she was leaning against the wall with her rump stick out.

"Hold still. You will tell me if you are uncomfortable or in pain, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Jasper poured some lubricant onto his fingers and he worked them into the crack before he slid first one and then a second finger inside her.

Alice relaxed and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the wonderful sensation of his fingers moving in and out of her back passage. She loved the feeling of fullness of wearing a plug.

Once Jasper was satisfied that she was ready, he removed his fingers and replaced it with the latex plug. He manipulated it for a few moments until he heard Alice moan and he could smell her arousal, and then he pushed it in all the way and stood up.

Alice let out a whimper that earned her a smack on her bottom.

"That's enough, Sub. Now, it's almost 2.30 a.m. have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yes, Master," Alice, answered as she straightened up. Jasper turned her around to face him.

"Good, we will have breakfast at the kitchen table at 7 a.m. sharp." Jasper leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips.

"I love you, Sweetheart; you did well tonight, now off to bed with you!"

She lay down across the foot of the bed and Jasper tucked her underneath the comforter that they kept for weekends such as this.

Alice smiled as Jasper kissed her forehead and brushed her hair off her cheek.

"No more tears?"

Alice shook her head as she smiled at him. "No more tears Master. Thank you."

"Sleep tight, Tink," he whispered.

"You too, Master." She replied as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

Jasper lay in the dark with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered at the wisdom of his actions that evening.

Was he pushing her too hard? Not hard enough? He sighed and turned over. He felt Alice curve her body around his feet. He heard her soft sigh of contentment and he let himself relax. He would have answers soon enough.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella got up early on Sunday morning. She made up her bed in her sub's room and got dressed to work out. She was still a little stiff from the night before. When she and Edward returned home from the dinner at Alice and Jasper, Edward had immediately sent Bella up to the playroom.

Bella waited in her position for her Master. When he walked into the playroom and she could see his bare feet in her line of vision, she did not realize that she was not breathing until Edward had reminded her with a laugh.

Their playtime had been playful and fun. Edward had set up a game of 'hot' and 'cold' and he had restrained and blindfolded Bella in the swing as he had tickled, wet, stroked and tantalized her body with edible objects that were either hot or cold, which was the only clue that he would give her before he touch her with it. There were no off limit places and Bella had squealed as Edward had drizzled honey over her toes and then he had proceed to suck each one while Bella tried to get away from him. The game digressed from there as Edward decided to give Bella a turn to play the game with him. Soon they were a wet sticky mess of all sorts of foodstuffs.

The final score was tied and so to decide a winner, Edward had finally challenged Bella to a wrestling match. He had cleared the middle of the room and they had slipped and slid for ten minutes on the yoga mats that Edward had cautiously lay down earlier.

They had been too tired to do anything else but clean themselves off thoroughly before they had fallen into their respective beds.

As Bella stood in the doorway of the playroom, she could not help but giggle. What a mess!

Ice had melted into puddles and had mixed with heating oil's that had tipped over. There were cotton balls and tissue paper, all sorts of fruit, some cut, and some whole that was mixed in with spilled rice and confetti?

"What the hell is that? Confetti?" Bella muttered to herself as she made her way across the floor to the bathroom where she pulled out all of the cleaning supplies.

Bella worked quickly as she threw away the mess, washed the floors of the playroom and the bathroom. She cleaned off all of the furniture and sterilized the equipment. She changed the sheets and towels and took everything down to the laundry room, where she began a load of washing before she started on breakfast.

A half an hour later, Bella woke Edward with a kiss and she knelt so that he could remove her collar. They had a therapy session later that day and it was by mutual agreement that they had agreed to end their weekend early.

After breakfast, they took a walk around the property, talking about all the things that had happened in the past week and their upcoming schedule. Edward had three meetings in Los Angeles the following day and he would only be home on Tuesday. They were flying out to New York on Thursday, because Edward wanted to take Bella on a mini tour of the East Coast before her red carpet art exhibition on the Saturday and they would be flying home a couple of days later.

Lunch was relaxed as Edward barbequed a couple of burgers and they sat on the deck eating and sipping the cold beers that Bella had brought outside.

Paul arrived promptly at p.m. and the three moved into the den.

"So, you have both been really busy lately." He stated. Bella and Edward nodded.

"So, Bella let's start with you. How have you been?"

Bella shrugged, she was sitting next to Edward on the sofa with her hand on his thigh.

"I've been okay. I mean sure there have been a few 'low' moments, but I think that all in all we are doing well?" She looked at Edward for confirmation.

Paul shook his head, "But what about you? What about Isabella? Is she doing well?"

Bella frowned; she wondered what Paul had heard.

She bit her lip and Edward could feel her tense up next to him. He tightened his arm around her shoulders slightly, just to let her know that he was there with her.

"I think so, um, I don't really know what you mean? Have you heard something that makes you think that I'm not okay?" she asked tersely.

Paul shook his head, "Look, Bella, let me be more specific: How are you doing after your disagreement with Edward in Santa Monica? Have you resolved all of the issues that were brought up?"

Bella avoided Edward and Paul's gaze as she scratched at an imaginary thread on Edward's jeans.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." Her voice was quiet and unconvincing even to her own ears.

Paul and Edward exchanged a look and Paul nodded his permission to Edward to speak up.

Edward put a finger under Bella's chin, "Baby? What's going on? Is there something that you want to say about what happened at Santa Monica? You can say whatever is on your mind. We promised to be honest remember?" He made sure that he kept any reproach out of his voice.

Bella nodded. She could feel her cheeks get bright pink. "You hurt my feelings when you called me a 'social snob'. I'm not a snob, of any kind and it hurt me that you would even think that." Her words were so quiet that Paul and Edward had to strain to hear her.

Bella folded her arms across her chest. Paul smiled at the obvious gesture of defense.

"Edward? Would you like to respond?" Paul said.

Edward nodded, "sure, first of all, I'm sorry that I resorted to calling you names. That was childish and I didn't mean to hurt you, but that being said, I'm not sorry that I said that you needed to give my friends a chance. And you did give them a chance and you liked them, right?"

Bella nodded, but she was still frowning, her chin was tilted at a slightly defiant angle and Paul sat back to enjoy the discussion unfolding before him.

"Yes, I liked them, but you need to realize that I do not like to be surprises! I don't like to feel unprepared. You know that I need to be prepared for meetings and stuff!" Bella felt some anger rising up in her.

Edward sighed and pulled his hands through his hair. "And you need to realise that I know that! And you need to trust me, Isabella. I'm not going to drop you into a situation where you are at a disadvantage! I will never allow you to be publically humiliated or embarrassed." He snapped and crossed his arms over his chest.

Paul didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face as he looked at the two people in front of him with their arms and legs crossed away from each other although their bodies were still turned into one another.

"Well, it seems that you two really are like any other normal couple. That's a relief to know, I thought that I would never see you guys argue."

Bella and Edward glared at him.

"So?" Bella spoke up moodily.

"Yeah so?" Edward echoed.

"First of all neither of you are wrong here, and both of you need to listen to what the other one is saying. Now, Edward, what did Bella say to you and what was she telling you?"

Edward sighed, "I hurt her feelings by name calling and change scares her," Bella turned to look at Edward, "That's right… change does scare me… I feel like a rudderless ship," she said and Edward smiled at her as she slipped her hand onto his leg again.

"I'm really sorry, Baby. I will try and make sure that you are prepared next time, okay?"

Bella nodded, then turned back to face Paul.

He nodded his approval, "Good, now Bella, what did Edward say to you and what was he telling you?"

"I hurt his feelings when I practically accused him of having no other friends; it was as if I didn't think that he could have friends. He also is hurt that I don't seem to trust him enough."

Bella put her hand on Edward's cheek, "I'm sorry my Love. I didn't mean to make fun of your friendships. I like Ben and Peter and it's so great that you three have managed to stay friends. I'm even sorrier that I don't trust you enough. I do trust you, Edward. I know that you won't hurt me or leave me, but sometimes old habits die hard and for a split second, I react instinctively as I always have, and I get defensive and I pull away to protect myself in case I get rejected. I need to change that behavior and I promise you that I will try." Bella spoke sincerely and from the heart.

Edward leaned forward and kissed her gently before he rested his forehead against hers. "That's all I ask, Baby. Talk to me, please and tell me that you are at your limit, like you would safe word in the playroom."

Bella snuggled into Edward's side as he tucked his arm around her waist and they looked at Paul.

Paul was nodding at them and smiling. "You both make my job really easy. Now Edward, I think that having an emotional safe word is a brilliant idea! If you are arguing and you reach boiling point, say your word before you walk away, remember, deferred confrontation. Or Bella in your case, if something happens and you become frightened or unsure or you need to step away, use your safe word so that Edward can respond to you and remove you from the situation. There can't be any repercussions from safe wording, just like in the playroom. You both need to be able to speak up without fear of retaliation or anger or disappointment. What do you think of that?"

"I think that's a really good idea, Baby?"

"It sounds like a great idea. Like our own private language or code," Bella said.

"Good. That's your homework for this week; I would like you to find a couple of safe words that you can use. You can have two or three for different situations but no more than that, or else you will have your own language!" Paul said and they all chuckled.

"Now, how was the wedding?" Paul asked.

Edward told him about the wedding and the weekend and then he turned to Bella, and nudged her.

"Do you want to tell Paul about the conversation that you had with Sue and Seth's toast?" he asked gently.

Bella shook her head, "Not really" she looked over at Paul, "I've been feeling pissed at Charlie this week. I found out last week that almost all of the times that Charlie left me alone when I lived at home; he was over at Sue's place, playing 'Daddy' to Seth! Said toasted him and thanked him for being such a great role model and I wanted to slap Seth for the first time in my life!" Bella couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I know that Charlie is sorry for the way he treated me, but Fuck! How could he do that? I wanted to scream at him and ask him what the fuck I ever did to deserve being treated like that. Logically, I know that it wasn't me, I know that it was Renee that Charlie was trying to run away from and that I reminded him or of her, but I was just a fucking kid! I hate that it still hurts me and it makes me just be even more pissed at her." Bella was breathing hard when she finished speaking.

She became aware that Edward was rubbing her back gently and that she was pressing into him as much as she could.

"Have you talked to Charlie about it?"

Bella shook her head, "It was his wedding, Paul! And he feels guilty enough; I don't want to make him have a set back!"

Paul looked at her with a stern look, "That is not your problem, Bella. This is not your guilt to carry. You need to tell Charlie how you feel about what you heard. He can't apologize for something that he doesn't know about, that you are his feeling resentful about. Now, I understand that the timing isn't great, but you know what, emotional issues seldom are. I'm glad that you spoke to Edward about what your step mother said; now you need to take the next step and tell your father how you feel about it."

Bella knew that Paul was right, but she hated confrontation!

"I know that you are right Paul, I'm just loath to open this up again. You know, Charlie and I have been getting on so well and he is making such great progress. What if I make him regress? What if he starts drinking again? What if..."

Edward interrupted her tirade, "What if you think about yourself for a change, Baby and stop worrying about everyone else around you? You can't be responsible for everyone else's lives, Baby." Edward spoke emotionally and Bella looked at him in surprise.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked.

Edward turned to her and took her hand in his, "Bella, I want you to grow in your relationship with Charlie. If you don't talk about this, don't you think that you will just fall back into your old habit of avoidance and denial?"

Bella stared at Edward for a while. Finally she looked at Paul and then at Edward, she sighed, "I see what you're saying and that's exactly where I was headed."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll talk to him. I'll phone him when we get back from New York, okay?"

Edward shook his head, "You can't do this in a phone call and you know it. You need to sit face to face with him. You can even ask that you both meet with his psychologist at the same time and do it in a session."

Bella nodded, "Okay, I'll go there from New York. I'll just meet you back home."

Edward smiled and shook his head, "Why don't I come with you? I'd like to be there for you."

Bella smiled, "I would love you to be with me. Do you think that you can swing it?"

Edward nodded, "I will make sure that I clear my schedule. To Infinity and beyond, right?" he stroked his infinity bracelet. He and Bella smiled at each other.

Paul cleared his throat. "Well, this is why my job is in jeopardy! You guys are just getting better and better at resolving your own issues.

The rest of the session went well, Bella and Edward told Paul that they had set a date and they invited him and Emily to the wedding. Afterwards they drank coffee and they each had a slice of the vanilla pound cake that Maggie had left for them.

Paul said his goodbyes and wished Bella well for her last show.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

"Are you ready, Baby?" Edward stood behind Bella, staring at her in the mirror.

Bella smiled as he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"Ready as I will ever be." She said.

Edward smiled at her, "You look beautiful Baby. Very sexy and your legs look a mile long. I can see that I'm going to have my hands full just keeping all the men away from you!"

Bella smirked and turned in his arms to look up into his bright green eyes, "And I am going to have my hands full keeping all the skanks off you! You look very handsome in this suit, my Love. Is it courtesy of Alice?" She asked as she looked at him dressed in his crisp white shirt, black tie and maroon suit.

"Yeah, I love you in white. You look innocent but sexy, courtesy of Alice?" He asked with a grin. Bella laughed as she moved away from him.

"Yep! Alice said that we would complement each other. Okay, let's do this." She said as she picked up her beaded white purse that matched her short beaded dress with the high neck and one long sleeve. She hadn't been sure when she had first seen it, but Alice had assured her that it would work and as always, Alice was right.

Edward walked out to where Anderson and Brian were waiting for them in the adjoining sitting room.

"Okay, let's go." He said.

They made their way down to the waiting limousine. Bella smiled when she saw it. She blushed and looked at Edward, "A limo?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her; "Someone told me that we should travel in limos more, seems that there is a privacy window or something…" he winked at her as Anderson opened the door.

"We are travelling right behind you and we will make sure that your path is clear to the front door. Wait until you see us before you get out, alright Mr. Cullen?" Anderson was nervous about the upcoming evening.

It seemed that the entire city knew that Edward and Bella were in town and they had some close calls in the last couple of days with Edward being mobbed a couple of times.

Edward nodded. He wasn't taking any chances with Bella's safety and he knew that it was better to be prudent, especially in a city like New York. Bella wasn't used to the constant crowds and the sheer hustle and bustle of the city. She loved it though and he had enjoyed taking her to various tourist places, despite the crowds.

The limousine sped away to the popular Soho gallery, aptly named 'Soho's Finest'. Riley was attending the event as well.

Edward could see that Bella was nervous. She kept touching her neck and her bracelet that was hidden under the sleeve of her dress. He picked up her hand and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Relax, Baby, it's going to be fine. I mean there are only a couple of paintings left for sale right?"

Bella nodded, "yeah, I think there are only three or four pieces that haven't sold yet. Riley was asking me the other day if I had another thirty or so pieces for sale. He said that demand is driving the prices up like crazy."

The internal phone buzzed and Edward pushed the speaker button, "Yes John?"

"We are pulling up now, Mr. Cullen. Mr. Anderson said to wait for a couple of minutes before you get out. Should I drive around the block Sir?"

"Yes, just let Anderson know before you do so that he doesn't have heart failure."

Edward sat back and pulled Bella into the circle of his arms. "We won't stay long, okay? Do you remember our safe words?"

Bella kissed the side of Edward's mouth. She smiled as she wiped the spot with her thumb to remove any trace of lipstick.

"Caterpillar is our 'yellow'. I say that if I'm getting uncomfortable and need to take a break and 'butterfly' is our 'red'. It means, 'get me the hell out of here'." She said quietly.

"That's right and both Anderson and Halverson both know the words and what they mean, so if for some reason I'm not around, they will know what to do, okay?" He was holding her hand and stroking her fingers with his thumb. Just having him touch her made a different and she felt herself relax.

"Thank you, Edward," she said quietly.

"What for Baby?" He asked. The car stopped as Bella was about to speak.

The intercom sounded, "Ready Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan?"

Edward didn't take his eyes off Bella's. "Just give us one minute, please."

"Go on," he said as he continued to hold her hand.

"For being so patient with me. I know how you hate crowds, but you have put yourself out there for me time and again and I just want you to know that I appreciate it."

Edward smiled, "My reward is worth all the crowds Miss Swan."

Anderson chose that moment to open the door.

Bella hardly noticed as she stepped out and took the hand that Edward held out to her, "What reward is that Mr. Cullen?" she retorted playfully.

They barely acknowledge the crowd that lined each side of the red carpet as they walked towards the gallery door.

Edward bent his head so that his mouth tickled her ear, "I get to go home with you and that, my sweet Isabella, is worth all the crowds in the world".

Bella giggled as Edward grinned and put his arm around her waist. "Let's do this," he said and they walked into the gallery.

Riley and the gallery manager were waiting for them just inside.

For the next hour Bella was led around the gallery talking to the various patrons that Riley introduced her to.

Edward stood to one side watching her. Anderson and Brian stayed close by. Edward heard his name called at one stage and he was pleased to see Ben and Tia making their way across the floor.

"Toggle, thanks for coming." Edward said with a warm smile and a handshake. He turned to Tia and leaned down to give her a hug and kiss her cheek.

"You look lovely, Tia." He said.

Tia smiled and looked around her, "Wow, Edward, your Bella is so talented! Are all of these hers?"

Edward nodded, "Yes they are and yes, she is extremely talented. Why don't you have a look around? Bella will be so happy to see friendly familiar faces. She doesn't like being surrounded by a room full of strangers."

Tia looked across to see Bella talking to an elderly couple. She looked up and saw Tia. She smiled and motioned her over.

"Ben, I'm going to go and say 'hi' to Bella." Tia said.

She walked over to where Bella stood.

Bella smiled at the couple and stepped away from them.

"Hello! It's great to see you, again, Bella. Your work is wonderful! I love the way you use shadow and light and the colors makes me feel as if I can reach out and touch those trees!" Tia gushed.

Bella smiled and she felt herself blush, "Thanks. It still feels odd to hear people talking about my paintings in such a positive light!"

Just then, Bella heard a commotion at the front doors. She was about to turn around when a voice that she did not think she would ever hear again made her blood run cold.

"ISABELLA! LET ME GO! I DON'T NEED AN INVITATION, YOU ASSHOLE, SHE'S MY _DAUGHTER_!"

Bella froze.

_Fuck. My. Life. You are seriously kidding me! Not now, not now, not now! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_

Bella kept her back turned to the woman that stood shouting just inside the gallery doors. There was dead silence inside the rooms. It was as if everyone was holding their breath to see what would happen next.

Bella could feel her body begin to shake. She looked into Tia's shocked face.

Bella felt numb. Renee was only here for one reason, and that was to humiliate and embarrass her daughter. Bella _felt_ it, she knew that it to be true.

"Tia, I'm so sorry. Get Edward, get him now!" Bella spoke quietly.

She looked up and saw Riley hurrying towards her, "Bella? Who is that?" there was nothing but concern in his voice.

"Riley… get me… away" Bella forced the words out of her mouth. Riley took her arm and he half led, half carried her down a hallway and into an office. He pushed Bella into a chair and gently pushed her head down.

"Edward… need… Edward…" Riley struggled to hear the faint whisper.

"Deep breaths Bella. Edward is coming…," he said. Unfortunately, the office was glass and he had a full view into the gallery. People were staring open-mouthed at the slim, tanned, and attractive face of who Riley thought, could only be Bella's mother.

Even at this distance, he could see the similarity between the two women. They both had the same slim frame, although the older woman was slightly bigger built than Bella, they had the same chocolate, mahogany hair and their face was exactly the same heart-shape.

That is where the similarity ended. The cold look of fury on the older woman's face made her look hard, mean, and unattractive. She was dressed in a short, gypsy skirt in bright colors a flimsy satin top, that hid very little of her small breasts.

Riley watched as Edward virtually flew across the gallery towards the woman, with the two bodyguards that had arrived with the couple in tow. Edward spoke into the woman's ear, and by the look on his face; Riley knew that his words were not kind, nor courteous.

The woman glared at him for a moment before she gave him a curt nod and he gripped her arm as he steered her through the gallery towards the office where Riley and Bella were.

Edward had been in conversation with Ben when he had seen someone jostling with the doorman at the entrance to the gallery.

When he heard the words Edward almost dropped his drink in shock, but his hesitation was only for a split second; his only thought was to protect Bella from this woman. He hastily handed Ben his glass and his keen gaze caught sight of Riley leading Bella into an office.

Edward was not even conscious of moving and suddenly he was standing behind Renee. He gripped the woman's arm as she stood in the middle of the main room of the gallery.

"_I will break your fucking arm if you say one more word to embarrass Isabella, is that clear?"_ Edward hissed. He was beyond furious; his only thought was to get rid of her as quickly as possible.

Renee turned slightly as she winced under Edward's tightening grip.

"_Alright! Jesus_! Take me to her and I will behave." Renee said.

Edward pulled her along beside him as he walked towards where he could see Bella sitting in a chair with her head down. Riley was staring at him nervously.

"Edward, you need to calm down Sir." Anderson's words reached his ears through the red haze of his anger.

Edward stopped as soon as they were out of earshot of the rest of the patrons. He swung Renee around to face him.

"You have one shot. If she does not want you here, you will leave immediately it is her choice. If you do anything to upset her, I will _fucking_ end you, do you understand me?"

Renee felt a little afraid of the younger, handsome man that was towering over her. For the first time, she doubted her decision to try to see Isabella.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Renee was on vacation in New York while her fourth husband, Phil Dwyer attended a training camp with the New York Yankees. He had been given the great opportunity a few weeks earlier and he had given in to Renee's constant badgering to allow her to accompany him. Phil and Renee had just moved to Tampa, Florida from Jacksonville, where the Tampa Yankees had signed him on a three-year contract.

Phil had met Renee Swan, six years earlier, as she had come out of her third disastrous marriage and in spite of all of her eccentric and bohemian ways; he had fallen in love with the woman that was fourteen years older than he was.

He had not known that their age difference was so great until they had applied for a marriage license. Renee looked half her age, although excessive tanning had given her premature lines on her face, neck and hands, she had the body of a woman in her twenties. Even though Phil was only just twenty-one when he met Renee, he was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Phil had fallen hard for the woman with the hazel brown eyes, the sexy smile, and the body to match. She was fun, flirty, and feisty! She made him believe that he was capable of achieving great things and she had pushed him to his current move.

He had bugged her for months after they met at a fundraiser for a mutual friend. He was completely enthralled by the pottery teacher from Idaho.

Finally, she had agreed to go out with him. She had told him that she was single, newly divorced and that she did not have any children.

Phil had found out about Isabella when Renee had taken ill suddenly two years before and she was rushed to hospital with sudden excessive vaginal bleeding. The doctors had spoken to Phil after an emergency hysterectomy had been performed and informed him that Renee would not be able to have any _more_ children. When Phil had corrected him, the doctor had told him that Renee had admitted to him that she had a daughter that was just three years younger than he was!

He was shocked. Renee had always told him that Isabella was her 'loser' alcoholic first husband, Charlie's clingy and very needy child from a previous marriage. He had never doubted her. On the few occasions that the girl did call for Renee, she had always called her by her first name, never 'mom' or 'my mom'.

Phil could not believe that what the doctor said was true; until he had confronted her and Renee had confessed that Isabella was indeed her birth child. She denied that she had ever been anything but a 'receptacle' for the child and she told Phil that she had left as soon as she could.

When Phil had asked her why she had not taken Isabella, her eyes had turned hard and cold, and she had actually shuddered at the thought, "Why would I want to take her with me? She was part of the reason that I needed to escape from that god-awful place!"

It was while Phil and Renee were eating breakfast in their small hotel room two days before that Phil had seen the article in the New York Times.

He sat up and stared at the newspaper before he reluctantly looked across at his wife and he turned the paper around so that she could see the photograph and the article.

"Hon isn't that Isabella with her fiancée?" he asked hesitantly.

Renee looked up from her magazine; she looked at the photograph with a shrug, "Yeah so? She looks like a hobo! God! Look at her! All that money at her disposal and she dresses like that! Skinny jeans and an old tee-shirt with ratty old sneakers!" Renee snorted, "It's true what they say; you can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear!" Her nasal laugh sounded in the air.

Phil sighed and he shook his head, "Well, it says here that the 'hobo' and her fiancée are in town for Isabella's art exhibition on Saturday night in Soho. Her work has been shown in four galleries and all but three pieces have been sold from her collection. The art critics have nothing but glowing things to say about her and apparently there are already demands for other forty or so pieces of her art."

He sat back and stared at Renee's bent head, "don't you care at all?" He asked quietly. He had only met Isabella twice and he had liked her. She was quiet and shy, but there was something so delicate about her that made a person want to protect her.

Renee had ignored the question. Phil read on a bit and then he spoke again. "It says here "that her father Charlie Swan remarried last week in a ceremony that was held on her future in-laws wine estate in Napa, and when she was asked for a comment, 'the blissful looking Bella said (quote) "I am just glad that my father is finally happy, he deserves it!' (End quote)"! Hmgh, what do you think of that?"

This time, Renee reached across the table and she snatched the newspaper from his hands and after scanning the page where she saw a photograph of Charlie standing with Edward and Carlisle Cullen as well as his 'new step-son' she flew into a rage and tore the newspaper to shreds.

Phil had spent a long time trying to calm Renee down as she screamed, ranted, and cried. Eventually she had calmed down and she apologized to Phil. She had explained to him that Charlie had caused her so much pain, with his abusive behavior and the way in which he had forced her to conceive a baby at eighteen, that seeing him again just made her see red.

Renee insisted that Phil go to training even though he was reluctant to leave her, he went.

Renee lay in the bed thinking about Bella and the easy life that she had made for herself. She wondered if she was only sleeping with Edward or if he was whoring her out to the rest of his friends and family.

She smiled to herself. Isabella was such a poor imitation of herself that the only way she would be able to hold onto someone like Edward Cullen was by being exceptionally good in bed or being knocked up.

Renee wondered if Edward knew what a real woman was like. Perhaps it was time to introduce herself to her prospective son in law. Renee felt herself grow wet as she envisaged running her hands through his bronze, wild, sex-hair… fuck! Her fingers snaked below her robe as she arched her back, "Edward… fuck…" she murmured.

_Perhaps she would even get that stupid girl to watch as she fucked him like a real woman should…_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward glared down at the woman standing in front of him. "Did you hear me?" he demanded.

Renee's eyes snapped up to meet his and she smirked at him, "You make it hurt so good…" she purred and she licked her lips.

_What the fuck? _

Edward dropped her arm as if it was on fire. He stared at her in shock at first before he took in her over bright eyes and flushed skin for the first time.

He could not smell alcohol on her breath so that only left one-thing and that was drugs.

"I'm warning you, Renee, if you fuck with her…" he began but Renee ran her hand up his chest and she tugged on his tie.

"Believe me, son-in-law, she is not the one that I want to fuck…" Renee giggled and Edward felt his stomach churn as she sounded like his Isabella for a moment.

He jerked his tie out of her hands. "Get your fucking hands off me!" he snapped and he turned abruptly and opened the office door.

Bella looked up and she gasped when she saw him. She leapt off the chair and ran into his arms.

Thankfully Riley had taken the time to lower the blinds in the glass room so that they were secluded.

Edward held her tightly. "It's okay Baby, she won't hurt you, I won't let her." He whispered.

Bella could feel herself gathering strength from Edward's presence and finally she pulled away from him and looked over his shoulder.

She was shocked to see the familiar but strange face in front of her. There was no mistaking the anger and distain that was pouring out of Renee, though. She looked as if she had a bad smell up her nose as her eyes raked over Bella.

She opened her red lips and Bella braced herself for the poison that she knew was about to erupt from Renee's mouth. She had heard it all before.

"I would like to be alone with my daughter, please," Renee said quietly.

All eyes turned to Edward. He nodded and walked to the door with Anderson, "Phone Emmett and ask him to track her husband down. His name is Phil Dwyer; he's a minor league baseball player in Florida. Find him and either get him here or get him on the phone. Don't let anyone else near this door." He instructed.

Anderson nodded.

Edward closed the door and he leaned against it.

Bella had thought that he was leaving and she turned to look at him in relief.

"I want to be alone!" Renee snapped at him.

Edward shook his head and smirked at her, "Not going to happen, lady, and I use that term loosely. Baby, is this okay?"

Bella nodded and smiled at him gratefully, Bella turned around to her mother and the smile disappeared, "You say what you want to say in front of me or you leave now!"

Renee narrowed her eyes at Bella, "don't you dare use that tone with me, Isabella Marie..."

Bella walked forward and glared at her, "Don't you try that bullshit with me, Renee, _I owe you nothing!_"

Renee stared at her for a moment, "You know, I came here wondering what this man sees in you, and quite frankly I don't get it. If you are anything like your father, you fuck like a dead fish so, what does he see in you? You are still a loser like your drunken father and these ridiculous paintings are stupid and childish! You have the personality of a bag of chips. You are nothing like me!"

Renee turned around to wink at Edward; "If you want a real woman honey, you should be letting me suck that thick, juicy cock of yours and not my poor, simple daughter!" she smirked as Bella gasped.

Renee looked back as Bella. She saw unshed tears in the young woman's eyes and she was glad as she sensed that with a few more cutting comments, Bella would be reduced to the simpering, shaking, crying child that had curled into a ball under the staircase on many occasions when Renee would tell her some home truths.

Renee smirked at her, "Don't you suck cock, you stupid girl!"

Neither Edward nor Renee saw the fist that flew into Renee's jaw. Bella knocked her flat onto her ass. She leaned down and grabbed Renee's jaw in her hand, ignoring Renee's whimper of pain and her throbbing hand.

"_Get. Out. Now. _You are sick! You are depraved and disgusting! You are nothing but a crazy petty whore, who was once related to me. Not anymore - you are less than nothing to me. You get the fuck out of my life. If you do not I will not rest until I destroy you, Renee. You stay away from my family and me. I am going to get a restraining order against you and if you come within five hundred feet of me or any one of the Swan's, Cullen's or the Whitlock's; you will be arrested. Now! Get the fuck out of here, before I phone Phil and tell him that his whore of a wife just tried to proposition my fiancée. And do not' get me wrong, Renee, I _will_ do it. I will fucking make you regret the day that _you_ were ever born or hatched or whatever the fuck you were. Now get out of my sight!"

Bella stood over the woman that she had once loved and feared and she felt nothing but relief and peace. She felt no remorse, longing, or anger even. Except at what Renee had said to Edward.

Renee scrambled to her feet as she stared at Bella in shock. Her jaw was throbbing. "I will go to the cops and have you arrested for assault, you bitch!" Renee began, but Bella stepped towards her and she ran behind a chair to put some distance between them.

"Who will they believe? Edward Cullen's fiancée or you, Renee with your history of unstable behavior! Please! Save yourself the embarrassment!" Bella dismissed her without a look.

Edward opened the door and pushed Renee out into the hallway. Brian hurried forward.

"We got hold of Mr. Dwyer, Mr. Cullen, he is on his way."

Edward nodded. "Good, take her out the back and keep her out of sight until he arrives. Tell him to take her to a doctor, her behavior isn't normal"

Edward went back into the office. Bella was leaning against the desk cradling her hand.

"I think that it's broken." Bella said quietly.

Edward took her hand gently in his. He had seen enough broken bones to know what to look for. He gently pressed down but couldn't feel any broken or cracked bones.

"Does that hurt?" he asked quietly.

Bella shook her head, "No… Edward?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at her from his kneeling position.

"Can we go home please?" She asked in a small voice.

Edward stood up quickly. That was when he saw that Bella was moments away from cracking.

He nodded and scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style to the door.

Anderson opened it; he looked at Bella in concern.

"I need you to get us out of here unseen, please." Edward said.

Anderson nodded and a few moments later they were hurrying out of the back entrance and into the limousine.

"Get us to the hotel as quickly as you can please." Edward instructed the driver. Anderson rode in the back with them. Bella hadn't moved from her place on Edward's lap.

Edward spoke quietly to Anderson. "Listen when we get inside, I need you to arrange for us to check out first thing tomorrow morning. We need to catch the first flight back to San Francisco. If there isn't a commercial flight, I will charter a flight. I will get her settled and call you later."

Anderson nodded.

Edward's head was reeling from the evening's events as the limousine pulled up at the underground back entrance to the Waldorf Astoria.

Bella opened her eyes as Edward was about to pick her up out of the car.

She shook her head, "I can walk." She said.

Edward nodded and he held out his hand. Bella hesitated for a moment before she reached out and took it. They walked quietly into the hotel with Anderson walking in front of them.

The lift rose swiftly and the three occupants didn't say anything to each other. Once inside the suite Bella walked straight into the bathroom and she closed the door. Edward frowned. They seldom closed the bathroom door on each other.

He walked over and tried the handle the door was locked! Alarm bells sounded in his head. She should not be alone at a time like this…

He knocked on the door, "Bella? Open the door Honey…"

Bella didn't answer, "Isabella?" A little louder, "Please open the door for me."

Bella stood on the other side of the door. "I need to be alone for a while, okay? I'm fine, but I need to be alone… please just give me some time, Edward." Bella stood with her eyes closed.

She felt empty inside. There was nothing there. She didn't feel anything for the woman that had spent her whole life hurting her, destroying her, hacking away at her life.

Bella lost track of time as she sat on the side of the bathtub. She was lost in her memories of herself as a child.

She thought of her earliest memories of feeling happy and loved and she was not surprised that her most cherished memories all involved Charlie and her grandmother. She had painted so many of those memories. Her sitting at the bay window in her little room upstairs waiting for her daddy to come home; winding wool around her hands as her grandmother knitted her a scarf.

Bella still cringed at how Renee had pulled the scarf from around her neck and thrown it in the trash. She said that it made her look even more stupid and poor. Bella touched her throat as if she could once again feel the soft pink wool. She had been about four at the time.

Fishing with Charlie, going to La Push, and climbing over the fallen trees with the boys and girls from the reservation. Rock hopping over the tide pools with Charlie and Seth. Holding Seth's hand tightly in hers, Bella smiled, she loved the feeling of his small finger clasped around hers, it made her feel so protective.

Long, hot days spent at the beach or riding with her daddy in his cruiser, Bella smiled to herself; she had forgotten how much she had loved to ride in his cruiser with him. She had thought that her daddy was the bravest sheriff in the whole world.

Her smile faded. Unlike her 'mother'! Bella racked her brain to try to remember one honest good memory of her mother. Birthdays? Renee had said that they were a waste of time and money and it had been Charlie and Gram who had given her secret presents and cake. Christmas? Renee had never been there. School plays. Art shows. _SHE WAS NEVER THERE!_

_Should I be feeling sad? Should I be mourning the loss of my mother? Should I be angry at the way in which she neglected me? Abandoned me? Abused me emotionally for years? Why __**don't**__ I feel anything?_

_Why __**can't**__ I feel anything? Am I like her? Am I so unfeeling and cold? No! __**NO! **__**I am nothing like her! **__ I love so many people and I have so many people in my life that love me. I have Edward and she will never have a love like ours… being alone is a choice. Being a cold, hard, evil bitch is also a choice and I am choosing… I am choosing life. A life with Edward! A life with a wonderful family, friends, and maybe children one day!_

"I'm not you Renee and I never will be. You have no power over me any longer." Bella whispered to the empty room. Bella realized that she **HAD** mourned the loss of her mother, except she had mourned her years before. She had been mourning her all through her childhood and adolescence. The relief that she felt was that she had finally 'buried' her.

It was over and she was free. She was free to live her own life and to love and to carry on and make new memories with Edward and their wonderful, blended families.

Bella got up and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were not empty like Renee's eyes had been; yes, she could see the pain deep inside them, but they were sparkling and vibrant with life!

"I choose life," she said to herself and for the first time in her entire life, Bella looked into her own eyes with love and affection. She was a good person! She deserved to be loved and wanted!

She turned and unlocked the door and opened it.

Edward had stood outside the bathroom door for about ten minutes after Bella had asked for some time alone, frantically wondering if he would do something, call someone.

All kinds of scenarios ran through his mind. Was she hurting badly? Was she going to lock her mind away as she did after Jacob and James had attacked her? Was she going to run?

Edward tugged and pulled his hair as he paced the floor. Eventually, when he didn't hear any movement, he undressed in the bedroom, not caring about the clothes that he left scattered on the floor.

He pulled on a pair of jeans without bothering with his underwear, fished his cigarettes, and lighter out of his jacket pocket.

He wondered into the sitting room and snagged an ashtray off one of the end tables. He wished that his father were here. He would know what to do. He wondered if he should call Paul, but decided that he would first see if Bella needed more help than he could give her.

He wanted to hurt Renee Dwyer! He wanted to see her suffer as her daughter had suffered! He wondered down the hallway and sat on the carpet opposite the bathroom door. He checked his watch, he would give her another half an hour, and then he was breaking the door down.

Edward smirked as he thought about Bella punching her mother. She was fan-fucking-tastic! He had been so turned on by the sight of her standing up for herself.

_Fucking pervert!_

He lit another cigarette. He would kill for bourbon right now! Just as he was thinking about going to pour himself a drink, the bathroom door opened.

_Thank God, she looks okay._

Bella smiled at him tentatively and sank down on to the carpet next to him.

She slipped her shoes off and turned her back on him so that he could undo her zipper.

Once it was open, she shimmied out of her dress and sat in her white chiffon panties and thigh highs as she rested her head against the wall and stared at him. Their shoulders and hips were touching and although Edward was taken aback as he always was by the sight of her beautiful body, for perhaps the first times since he had met Bella, he ignored the stirring of his cock at the sight of her nakedness; his concern for her overrode everything else.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly as he picked up one of her hands hand held it in his. He kissed her palm softly.

"You know what? I think I am! At least I am well on my way to being okay. I want to see Paul as soon as we get home, okay?"

"Of course" Edward murmured.

Feeling her warm body next to his calmed his anxiety immediately. She was here, next to him and not laying on the bathroom floor in a ball of misery.

"I'm not devastated if that's what you are asking. Can we go and see about getting that restraining order as soon as we get home? Or maybe we can speak to Jeremiah about it. I do not ever want to see her again. She is sick and evil and I don't want her near us, ever again." Bella said passionately.

Edward nodded as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked. He knew that he could use one.

Bella nodded. "Nothing heavy, but I would love a glass of chilled white wine with loads of ice and can we order something to eat? I never ate at the gallery. Shit! Talking about the gallery, we just left Ben and Tia there!" She looked at Edward guiltily.

Edward reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen loose from her elegant French roll that she had done her hair into.

"Don't worry about that now, I spoke to Ben and he says that we owe them dinner next time we are in town."

"Edward, I heard what you said to Andy earlier, we don't have to leave, you know. We can stay or maybe we can go somewhere else? I know that you planned to do other things and I don't want to spoil your time here. I know how much you love New York." Bella said quietly.

Edward shook his head as he put his cigarette out.

"What I love is you, Isabella. Wherever you are is good for me. No, I think that we should go home. I want to take you home or would you like to go to see Charlie?" He asked. He only wanted to keep her safe.

Bella shook her head, "I know what I said, but I really don't want to deal with that now. It just doesn't seem as important as it did before, you know? I will talk to him, but I just want to go home and be with you and the rest of our family, is that okay?"

Edward nodded. "Anything that you want is okay, no one is going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do." He stood up and held out his hand. Bella smiled up at him and took his hand.

Edward pulled her to her feet. "Why don't you go and run a bath in that gigantic tub and I will order up some room service. What do you feel like?"

Bella shrugged, "Anything, you decide, but I would like a glass of Chardonnay please." She said with a grin.

Edward smiled at her, "Hmm, getting fancy are we?"

Bella nodded, "Of course, what do you think your father and I talk about? He's teaching me the business!"

Edward laughed as he walked to the phone. "Carlisle has a crush on you, Baby, and he is probably talking the biggest crock of shit to you in any case!"

Bella chuckled, "Well he is quite the DILF, you know." She teased as she leaned over the tub and turned the faucets on.

Suddenly, she felt two hands wrap around her hips, "I don't care if he is a triple DILF or whatever you called him, you are mine and mine alone and I am the only Cullen that will be your DILF, understand?" He growled against her ear.

Bella giggled as his fingers began to strum up and down her sides as if she was a guitar.

"You don't know what that means, do you?" She snorted.

"Do I want to?" he growled louder and he sucked on the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Bells leaned back against his chest and moaned as she felt the hardness in his jeans press invitingly pressing against the swell of her ass.

"Well, let's just say, that you don't qualify - not yet anyway, but your brothers soon will…" she said breathlessly.

Edward's head, shot up, "What? Hold on… DILF? Hmmm… dad? Is it something to do with dad or dads?" he pressed against her scantily clad ass more as she pushed right back at him.

"Hmm… that feels good… yeah its Dads I'd like to …" her voice trailed off as his fingers found her hardened nipples and he twisted them gently at first and then slightly harder.

"That feels so good… fuck, Edward…"

Edward stiffened behind her, "Fuck? Is that it? _Dads I'd like to fuck?"_

Bella found herself pushed against the bathroom wall, Edward towered above her, his eyes were almost black, and his face looked as if it was chiseled in stone. Bella shrank against the wall and tried to slip past him, but he shook his head and put a palm on either side of her, effectively blocking off her escape routes.

"Who do you belong to, Isabella?" He said quietly, but the feral look in his eyes told of his warring emotions, as did the rock hard cock that was pressing into her stomach.

Bella licked her lips. She felt her juices gushing out of her core. She reveled in Darkward!

"Um, I, um belong to no one!" She said as she tilted her chin up slightly.

_Please play along with me!_ She silently begged.

Edward narrowed his eyes to try to gauge her emotions. She looked as if she wanted to play…

He leaned even closer, "Is that so!"

Bella heart began to beat faster, "Yes it is, so what are you going to do about it, _Edward_?" She said saucily, deliberately putting teasing emphasis on his name.

Surprisingly, Edward stepped away from her and he turned off the water, which was not anywhere near the top of the infinity bath.

Bella frowned. Then she heard it. There was someone knocking at the front door.

Edward moved to the door of the bathroom, he looked back at her standing where he had left her, "Put something on, it's dinner time." He said over his shoulder with a smirk as he made his way down the hallway to answer the door.

Bella was frustrated as she walked into the bedroom. She could not believe that he could remain so calm when it felt as if she was burning up from the inside out! The little tease!

She should play him at his own game, but what should she do? Her eyes landed on an object that had been discarded on the floor and she remembered a scene from a movie.

Bella smiled to herself. She just might be able to teach her _Master_ a lesson in who was boss tonight.

Edward had ordered a vegetarian platter for Bella with slices of grilled chicken breast and a bowl of fresh fruit salad. He also ordered a couple of grilled cheeses and a bowl of chicken soup.

He signed for the food, opened the cold bottle of wine, and poured them both a glass. He decided against anything heavier for himself. He wanted a clear head.

Edward looked up as Bella cleared her throat.

_Fuck! Me!_

Bella was standing in her panties, thigh highs and his black tie that he had worn to the exhibition. It hung between her breasts, giving them the perfect frame.

_I am in so much trouble now._

His cock stood to attention and Edward looked down to see the tip peeking out of his low-slung jeans. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he held her chair out for her. Bella acted as if she was fully clothed and she smiled her thanks and placed a napkin on her lap.

Edward leaned forward, "Nice tie." His lips brushed her shoulder.

He took his place opposite her, "Thanks, you did say to put 'something' on, didn't you?"

He nodded his head once and smirked, "That I did. Bon Appetite Isabella, you look as if you have worked up quite an appetite."

Bella looked at him from under her lashes, "Oh you have no idea _Edward_, my appetite seems to be quite _wild _tonight. I'm ready for anything!" She said and then she turned and began to load up her plate. She smiled demurely and Edward felt precum leak out of his dick. He loosened the zipper and looked up in time to see Bella lick her lips.

Edward felt his mouth open and then snap closed.

_Hot damn!_

Edward made a point of keeping their conversation light during the meal, but every bite that Bella took was torture for him. She licked her spoon or fork or whatever else she had in her hand. She wrapped her tongue around a slice of fruit and then she sucked it inside as the juice of the mango dribbled down her chin.

Edward leaned forward and used his thumb to wipe the sticky trail away but before he could retract his digit, Bella took a firm hold of his hand and she sucked his thumb into her mouth.

His eyes darkened even more as she licked his thumb gently and then suckled on his before she took it all the way into her mouth. The powerful suckling caused Edward's cock to strain painfully against the rough material of his jeans.

He whimpered. Yes, Edward Cullen actually whimpered as he sat staring as Bella sucked and licked and generally gave his thumb a blowjob to remember!

"Isabella…" Edward said in warning.

Bella smirked at him, "Is something wrong, _Edward_? Are you in pain?" she asked.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, here…" he pushed his chair back from the table so that Bella could see his cock, which sprang free to lay against his stomach as Edward lifted his hips and pulled his jeans off.

He sat back down again and stared at Bella across the table.

"Hmm, I think that I can do something about that." She said and she got up and walked slowly around the table. She picked up a piece of chicken breast on the way and tore some off.

Edward could not take his eyes off her.

She was magnificent and primal and he growled impatiently at her delaying tactics.

"Come here" he spat out.

Bella cocked an eyebrow at him and she stopped just out of his reach.

"Are you giving me an order, _Edward_?"

"Yes" his voice squeaked out and Bella covered her mouth as she broke her seductress persona and she giggled in delight at the obvious sign that Edward was losing control.

Her eyes got big as he lurched to his feet.

"So you think that's _funny_ do you?" he ground out.

Bella took a step back and she nodded as she snorted behind her hand. Edward followed by taking one step forward.

Bella shook her head and bit her lip.

Her eyes darted one way and then the other, she held her hands up in a gesture of supplication, "Now, _Edward_, take it easy…" she said as she kept an eye on any gap that she could see.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, "You love to tease me don't you, _Isabella_?"

Bella grinned at him, "You were almost on your knees begging for a fuck, _Edward_, admit it!"

"Would you have delivered?" he hissed

"Would you have measured up to my imagination?" she taunted.

They danced around the coffee tables and sofa, weaving this way and that. Edward was in no hurry. He knew how this was going to end.

Bella grinned at him as she skirted around an easy chair. "Be careful that you don't blow your load there, Sparky, you know premature ejaculation and all that!"

The look of genuine shock on Edward's face was priceless and Bella burst out laughing. She took her eyes off him for a second and that was all the time he needed.

Edward sprang at Bella; she screamed and stumbled backwards into one of the low leather sofas. Edward kept his arms around her protectively as he rolled her off the sofa and onto the plush carpet.

Bella was laughing so hard that there was no sound coming from her as Edward growled and grunted like a caveman catching his prey.

Edward pushed himself up on his arms as he lay between her legs. He made sure that no part of his body touched hers and he smiled down into her face. He schooled his expression into one of mock sternness, "Who do you belong to?" He said in what was meant to be a commanding tone, but it came out gentle and loving.

Bella giggled quietly as her eyes met his, "Only you" she whispered as she caressed his jaw.

"Say it again." He demanded softly.

"You." She said a little louder.

"Say it again, who do you belong to?" This time his tone was demanding.

"I am yours, Edward Cullen, only yours." Her voice was strong and sure.

"Forever?"

"Forever"

"No more DILF's or whoever?" Edward whined like a petulant child.

Bella giggled and Edward lowered his hips to press into her softness.

"Who do you want to fuck, Isabella?" he asked as he rocked forward into her heat.

Bella gasped, "Only you, you know that!" She tried to find friction, but he shook his head and lifted his hips off her.

Bella growled and she wrapped her foot around his one thigh in a move that she remembered that Emmett had showed her, while at the same time she brought her hand up and she flicked Edward's hands away and she shifted her body weight and flipped Edward over onto his back.

He lay there stunned and she let out a yell of victory and giggled as she pinned his hands on either side of his head.

"Still feeling confident, Sparky?" She said and she winked at him.

He allowed Bella to pin him to the floor, even though he could easily have countered her move.

He raised his hips up to meet her dripping core, "Hmm, you have some hidden moves there, Little Girl."

Bella felt her face flush at the familiar nickname. She realized that it had been a while since he had called her that.

"I have moves that you have only dreamt of" she said with a wink.

Edward smirked at her. "Show me"

Bella's eyes grew darker as she lifted her hips off his and she took one hand off his wrist, as she glared at him in a silent order to stay still. Her hand touched his leaking cock and he hissed as she gave it a couple of pumps before she hovered over its glistening head.

Bella had intended to tease him a little longer, but when she felt that hardness at her entrance she could not wait any longer and she plunged herself down onto him in one stroke, taking him in all the way.

"FUCK!" Edward roared as he broke her flimsy hold on his wrist to grip her waist.

Bella stopped moving and she glared down at him. "Hands off!" She hissed.

Edward didn't hesitate. He lifted his hands over his head and Bella began to move.

Each time she lifted herself off him, she made sure to be slow and deliberate and then she would impale herself again.

She set a hard and fast pace and soon her face and chest were dotted with beads of sweat. Her hair had fallen out of its bun and the tendrils hung wet around her face and they stuck to her chest, but Bella was relentless. She came twice and still she continued to move above him.

Time and again, Edward felt his balls tighten and Bella would stop moving until his climax had receded.

Finally it became too much and Edward growled out in frustration, "Please Bella!"

Bella licked her lips, "Please what, Sparky?"

"Fucking let me cum!"

Bella felt glorious. She was a Goddess, invincible, astounding and she Isabella Swan had reduced Edward Cullen to begging.

She leaned low over his body, "Who do _you_ belong to?" She asked.

Edward roared and he gripped her hips where he held her tightly against him and he lunged upwards deeper and harder than before.

"You! You! Fuck Isabella! It's YOUUUUUU!" He cried out as his orgasm was ripped from him. Edward felt as if the very life force was spewing out of his body. He could feel the head of his cock pounding against Bella's cervix.

Bella ground her clit into his pubic bone and she came again as she tugged on his hair, "Yes! Edward!"

For long minutes afterwards, they lay sprawled on the carpet panting but otherwise silent.

Edward had never felt so depleted before. He felt boneless and his muscles twitched.

Finally, Bella groaned and she lifted her sticky body off his and she rolled away to the side of him.

"Thank heavens we are in the penthouse, otherwise I think that they would have called the cops," Bella croaked out. She giggled tiredly at the sound of her voice.

Edward snorted and patted her ass. "Fuck, Bella that was incredible! _You_ are incredible!"

With some effort, Edward turned onto his side. He ran his hand over the curve of her spine.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly.

Bella opened her eyes; she was resting her head on her folded hands. "I am so much better than okay, Edward."

She sat up gingerly, "I need a shower! Do you want to join me?"

Edward looked down, "I would say definitely."

Bella got up and held out her hand, Edward smiled, and he took it as he stumbled to his feet.

"You sucked all my energy out of me, Little Girl." He murmured with a smirk.

Bella blushed at his husky tone and Edward laughed as he led her into the bathroom.

"I think I need to return the favor." He smacked her ass lightly as she yelped.

"You are insatiable!" Bella gasped.

His answer was drowned out by the sound of the shower but it was a long time later that the couple made their way to bed and finished their cold dinner and the warm bottle of wine.

They slept like two happy, exhausted children in a tangle of arms and legs.

Bella woke up rejuvenated the following morning. She stifled a giggle as she looked around the bedroom. Empty plates and glasses were dotted about the floor. In the hallway Bella recovered her clothing and the sitting room looked as if they had, had a barroom brawl. A couple of chairs had overturned and there were cushions strewn all over the room.

Bella tidied up as best she could before she made her way to the bathroom. She showered and washed her hair again. Edward had experimented drinking wine out of her belly button… yeah it was messy!

Once she was out, Bella packed her toiletries and most of Edward's leaving only what he needed for his morning shower.

Bella pulled their bags from the bottom of the closet and she began to pack her bags. She smiled when she took out what she was wearing on the plane.

Rosalie's comments about their wedding attire came back to her and she shook her head as she looked at her old jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers that she had put out.

"What are you smiling about over there?" Edward's voice was husky with sleep.

Bella turned to see him lying looking rumpled and sexy in the middle of the vast bed, with the sheets across his hips.

She smiled brightly and she crawled across the bed until she leaned down and kissed him.

"Morning my Love" she said breathlessly.

Edward smiled and he combed his fingers through her damp hair. "Hello, Baby. Did you sleep well? You look as if you have been up for hours; you are far too full of energy."

Bella grinned, "I have been up for a while, cleaning up our suite! It looked like the Rolling Stones were here! There were plates, glasses, and cushions all over the place, not to mention my clothes in the hallway! Anyway, you need to get up and shower. We need to have breakfast quickly because we have a flight out of JFK in two and a half hours and you know how the traffic is; it took us forever to get here from the airport." Bella rolled away from Edward as he tried to pull her towel off.

"Come on, Love; I still have packing to do!" Bella said as she pressed herself against the wall as he walked passed her on the way to the bathroom. He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bella put her hands on her hips and shook her head sternly. "Honestly Edward! I'm going to ask Mom what the fuck she fed you as a kid, because you are like a bunny on speed!" She said with a huff.

Edward shrugged and he continued on his way. Once he stepped into the shower, he wondered to himself if Bella was even aware of the fact that she was calling Esme 'Mom' or if she did it subconsciously.

He did not care one way or the other because he loved the fact that she felt comfortable enough to call his parents 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

Bella loved having breakfast in the opulent and overly decadent Peacock Alley, which was perfectly situated in the heart of the main lobby. Instead of the clothes that she put out to travel in, Bella dressed in a simple wrap dress in cream, which she teamed with a navy pair of sandals and a navy and cream purse. She allowed her hair to dry and in a moment of inspiration that would have shocked Rosalie, Kate, and Alice, Bella dug out a navy French beret that she had thrown into her bag at the last moment and she set it in place at a cheeky angel.

Edward smiled at her as he buttered his toast. "Everyone is staring at you! I hate it that you are so painfully beautiful, Baby," he grumbled as he glared at a man who had been checking out Bella's legs, even though he was sitting with his wife and his grown children, the fucking perverted old man!

Bella put her hand over Edward's as he tapped on the table with his knife.

"Edward, stop! Come on; let's enjoy this breakfast. Forget about everyone else. I've completely forgotten about the waitress who almost spilt coffee on me in shock, when you spoke to her and gave her your panty dropping smile!"

Edward cocked an eyebrow, "Panty dropping smile? Do I make you drop your panties?" he leaned forward to whisper.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yes! That one right there!" She teased him. They chuckled at the absurdity of their conversation.

They ate in an easy silence for a while. Bella took a last sip of her coffee and she looked up and touched Edward's hand that was lying on the table.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Edward nodded and he put his napkin on the table, "Let's go home, Baby." He said.

Bella smiled happily, as she walked along side him, tucked into his side. They didn't notice all the people that looked at them or photographed them; they were so wrapped up in each other.

A tall man stood to one side, but he stepped into the shadows as Edward gave a cursory glance around the restaurant and lobby. He didn't want to be responsible for their happiness being replaced by anger and hurt. Isabella looked as if she was walking on air. She radiated love and beauty and he watched the people around the couple smile at their obvious mutual adoration.

As he turned away, he saw the man that had helped him the night before. Anderson had spotted Phil Dwyer long before Mr. Dwyer had ever seen him.

"Mr. Dwyer, what can we do for you?" Anderson's voice was quiet and measured, but his body language made no secret of the message that he was sending.

_STAY AWAY FROM THEM! _

"Mr. Anderson, is it?" Anderson nodded politely, as his eyes met Edward's across the room. Edward's gaze narrowed for a second, but he relaxed when he saw Brian standing to Andersons left.

Brain gave him a nod and his message was received_. _

_There is nothing to worry about, we have everything under control._

Edward smiled and turned his attention back to Bella.

Anderson waited as Phil spoke up, "I have a letter that I would like you to give to Isabella, please."

Anderson began to shake his head, "Look, you can give it to her fiancée first to read and then could you please make sure that she gets it? It's really important that she read this letter. I have written my personal phone number down as well in case she would like to talk to me. Tell her…" Phil looked up once more at the couple. Bella was leaning forward and smiling as Edward kissed her cheek.

He looked back at Anderson, "Tell her that I'm so very sorry for everything." He said quietly.

Anderson nodded and he took the envelope that the sad man handed to him.

Anderson watched as Phil walked out of the hotel.

Brian stepped forward, "Let's get Bambi and Thumper out of here!" he said.

Anderson glared at his younger friend, "Just let the boss catch you calling them that, or worse, Maggie or Reggie, she will whip your ass!" He growled.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward sat staring out the window of the aircraft. Anderson had contacted Emmett, who had once again pulled some strings and he had managed to get Edward and Bella on a commercial flight out of New York just before noon on the Sunday.

Bella lay sleeping next to him. She looked so innocent as she lay with her one hand curled under her chin. But Edward could see the slight frown between her eyes and the restless way that she slept.

Contrary to what she had said to him the previous night, he knew that she had issue surrounding her 'mother' to resolve. Although Bella seemed to have made up her mind and she seemed happy enough, Edward didn't want her to avoid dealing with issues.

Edward had his fair share of issues to deal with as a rebellious teenager and there had been a time when his relationship with Emmett and subsequently his parents had been tumultuous for a while. He remembered what it felt like to be conflicted, even though on the outside he had been 'fine'. Looking over at Bella, she too was conflicted. He put his hand on her shoulder as she began to whimper in her sleep and she quietened down and was soon resting peacefully again.

Anderson gave him the letter almost as soon as they had boarded the flight. Edward had sat down and held the letter out to Bella.

"What's that?" She asked with some curiosity.

"This is a letter that Phil Dwyer gave to Andy this morning to give to you. Anderson didn't want to accept it, but Phil insisted. He said that I could read it first. Apparently there is some important information that you need in here."

Bella stared at the letter as if it was a life snake. She shrunk back in her seat and shook her head vigorously.

"No! I don't want it! And I don't want you to read it either! I know that this is just one of her ploys to get a last dig in at me or she wants to say she is sorry, and she is hoping that I will change my mind about the restraining order. Well, forget it!" In a childish gesture, Bella had folded her arms and she had glared at Edward mutinously.

"Baby, like I said last night, no one, including me is going to make you do something that you don't want to. This is absolutely your choice, but as far as I know, Renee did not write this letter; Phil did. He also put his personal number in it in case you wanted to contact him. Don't you think that you should read it and see what it says?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't care, Edward! _It._ _Is. Over!_ The only person that I recognize in any maternal capacity is Esme. She has been more of a mother to me than anyone else in the short time that I've known her than anyone else, besides my grandmother. I don't care if she is terminally ill and is about to die! I cared for long enough and all she did was hurt me and put me down, to the point that I thought that I wasn't worthy of being loved!"

Edward's heart ached as he watched Bella begin to twist her bracelet around on her arm; she looked so raw and sad that he relented immediately.

He shoved the letter into his carryon bag and pushed it under his seat. He then moved the seat divider and pulled Bella onto his lap.

"Shh! Baby, it's okay! It's okay! You are right, and you don't ever have to read it, okay? I promise." He said quietly as he held her. The flight attendant walked past, and she was about to ask Bella to move, but she met the warning glare that Edward gave her and she turned away quickly.

After a short while Bella shifted and she blushed as she moved back into her seat. Edward leaned over and secured her seatbelt before he put his on.

Bella was quiet for the first part of the journey, refusing anything to eat or drink. Edward was worried that she was upset with him.

Eventually he leaned over and took one of her hands in his. "Bella? Look at me."

Bella turned her face towards him and he saw the redness around her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Bella smiled sadly and shrugged, "I'm sorry that I was so short with you. You are the one person who is always on my side."

Edward kissed her forehead, "Always, Baby, always."

After that, Bella snuggled down and closed her eyes.

As they touched down, the head flight attendant came back to tell Edward that they had received word that there was a large press contingent waiting for them.

Bella frowned, but Edward only shook his head at her. Anderson, Brian and Airport Security arranged for Edward's car to be brought around to a side entrance, while a decoy limousine would be sent past the main doors.

Edward's SUV was recognizable and Anderson thought that the paparazzi would follow his car and Anderson, while Brian would get them out with the aid of the Airport's security guards.

Bella stood silently by while the arrangements were finalized.

She knew that she was being naive when she asked Edward why there was such a large press contingency outside and yet all he said was, "There are pictures from Saturday night"

Bella froze. She stood in the passageway. Edward turned around to see why she had stopped, "What is the matter?"

"There are photographs?" Edward nodded. They didn't have time for this.

"Isabella, we have to go! We can talk about it in the car, I promise, but let's move!" He took her hand firmly in his and he half carried her through customs. Brian was in 'point' while eight other security guards moved as one person around them. Bella held onto Edward as if he were her lifeline. It seemed that only moments later Bella was picked up and put inside the limousine Hummer, with Edward and Brian jumping in behind her and then they were weaving through the lighter, Sunday traffic.

Bella was quiet for most of the drive. As they crossed the bridge into Sausalito, Bella spoke to Brian, "Brian, can you please ask the driver to stop at the newsstand on Princess Road?"

Brian nodded, but Edward shook his head at him. He took a deep breath and turned to Bella, "Why do you want to do that, Baby?"

"I want to see the pictures, Edward. I have always stuck to our agreement of never reading a tabloid or checking out the various websites, well except for that one time, but anyway, you know that I don't read any of the gossip rags, but I want to, no, actually, I need to see what the papers and everyone is now saying." Bella said angrily.

Edward tersely instructed the driver to pull to the side of the road.

Suddenly the fight seemed to go out of her, "this is not just about me anymore, Love, there are so many lives that can be affected by what that woman does and says. I know that I can't protect everyone, but I need to know… please, Edward, please" she finished quietly.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

Fuck! He hated this! He had never hated anyone before James Hinton and Jacob Black, but now Renee had been added to his 'shit list'.

Finally he sighed and nodded, he looked into Bella's misery filled eyes and took her chin in his fingers, "Okay, on one condition and one condition only, Brian will only buy the 3 most reputable newspapers. The rest is shit in any case and I don't give a fuck if the person that reads about fucking vampires having babies with humans reads about that evil bitch! So, are we in agreement? The three top newspapers. Two from the East Coast and …"

"Four, the top four – then it is fair – one from New York, one from Seattle, one from Los Angeles and one from here, then all the bases are covered." Bella counted.

Edward shook his head in resignation, "You are so damn stubborn, Miss Swan."

Bella smiled at him.

Edward looked at Brian and nodded, "Okay Brian, you heard the lady, four newspapers."

Brian spoke to the driver and directed him to the newsstand. He got out and Bella watched anxiously as he looked for the correct newspapers.

Edward touched her leg that was bouncing, "Baby, relax. It's never as bad as it seems."

"That's easy for you to say," Bella began but she stopped when she saw the expression of disbelief on Edward's face.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for. I know that you know what it's like. Okay, let's wait until we get home." She said.

Edward pulled out his phone. He had forgotten to switch it back on that morning. When he punched in his code, he saw that he had twenty three missed calls and almost as many text messages.

Emmett, his mother, his father, Aro, Heidi, Emmett again, Jasper, Alice… he quickly deleted them all.

The shit had obviously hit the fan.

He sighed and watched as Brian paid for the papers and walked back to the car. Edward was well aware of the fact that Renee and possibly his and Bella's photo's were in almost every major newspaper in the country. He knew the drill. He knew what happened when bad things happened to newsworthy people.

The press circled around like sharks smelling blood in the water. The paparazzi became frenzied by the smell of tragedy or crisis.

Brian got into the limo and handed him the newspapers. Edward saw Bella chewing her lip nervously.

"Isabella, stop it!" he snapped and immediately felt awful when Bella jumped in her seat.

"Sorry" she said quietly.

"Damnit!" Edward spat out. He reached across the seat and put his hand on hers. "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm not making this any easier on you, shit! I am such an asshole sometimes!"

Bella turned to smile at him, "Caterpillar. I think that we both need a time out."

Before Edward could answer the limousine stopped at their gates. Edward heard the paparazzi before he saw them.

There had to be almost a hundred people around the entrance to their home.

Bella gasped and she moved closer to Edward.

"Fuck me…" she whispered.

Suddenly the events of the past twenty-four hours were just too much and Edward was pissed off.

The driver pulled through the gates and Edward told him to stop halfway down the driveway. He jumped out and sprinted towards the gates.

"Fuck! Get her inside!" Brian yelled before he raced after him.

The limo lurched forwards to the front door.

Bella craned to see Brian get to Edward just before Edward made it to the gates. She watched as Brian pulled Edward to one side, talking to him with urgency in each gesture.

"Ma'am?" The driver spoke to her.

Bella turned around to see that her door was open and he was waiting for her to get out.

"Oh! Thank you." She said as he helped her out of the Hummer.

He pulled the bags from the car and turned to the front door. Bella could hear Edward yelling something and she cringed at the anger in his voice, even though she could not make out what he was saying, she knew that he was not going to watch what he was saying.

As they reached the front door, it opened and Emmett stepped out.

Bella took a step backwards, "Em! What are you doing here?"

"Where's Edward?" he asked tersely ignoring her question.

Bella pointed behind her, "He got out at the gate…"

"FUCK! The _idiot_!" Emmett said and before she could ask him anything else he took off down the driveway at a sprint.

Bella stepped inside the foyer. It felt so good to be home. She turned and thanked the driver; she pulled out some money and gave it to him.

Bella kicked her shoes off and walked into the kitchen. She hadn't changed from breakfast and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to have a shower and put on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and to just chill out.

She didn't want to think about why Emmett was in her home or why Edward was screaming at the press or why the paparazzi were there in the first place.

Bella poured herself a mug of coffee and walked into the den. The cup shook dangerously when she saw her father and Carlisle sitting on the sofa staring at her.

Bella gripped the mug in one hands while she steadied herself with the other.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a shocked voice.

Charlie looked old and tired. Bella was suddenly afraid.

"Charlie… have you been… drinking?" she asked as she struggle to talk past the feeling of dread in her gut.

Both Charlie and Carlisle stood up and were shaking their heads.

"No! God NO! Why would you think that?" Charlie said emphatically.

"Come and sit down," Carlisle said quietly.

Bella shook her head, "_No_, not until you tell me why you are both here and why Emmett is here. What is wrong? Is it Rosie or Bean? Is it… god… is it Mom? Is something wrong with Mom?" At the look on Carlisle's face her voice grew shrill, "Carlisle, what is wrong with Esme?"

Understanding flooded their faces and Carlisle shook his head quickly again, "No! Bella, listen to me! Esme is fine. She is visiting with Rosalie. Everyone here is fine, Sweetheart, I promise you. Please come and sit down." Bella relaxed as she saw the truth of Carlisle's words in his eyes.

"They are all fine?" She said as Carlisle stepped forward and guided her to an armchair. He took her mug from her trembling fingers and put it on a side table.

He gave her a one armed hug, "They are all fine," he echoed.

Bella gave a sigh of relief as she sat down. She held her mug in both hands and watched, as Charlie seemed to communicate silently with Carlisle.

Bella looked at the coffee table.

There in full, glaring color was a picture of Renee being led away by a determined looking Anderson. She looked like a raving lunatic. Her mouth was wide open and she was gesturing wildly. She looked possessed. Bella's eyes fell to the headline:

_**UPCOMING ARTISTS MOTHER MELTS DOWN IN THE BIG APPLE – no love lost between the two…**_

Bella didn't read further.

She sprang to her feet and made it to the laundry room sink in time to empty her stomach.

Great racking sobs shook her body as she retched until there was nothing left and her throat was burning from bile.

Bella became aware of someone holding her hair and rubbing her back gently.

For a moment, she thought that it was Edward, but the touch was different and their special hum was not there.

That is when she heard her father's voice, talking quietly to her, telling her that it was going to be fine, that she was okay.

Finally, she was finished and she felt a warm damp cloth pressed into her hand, she wiped her face and her mouth, before she rinsed her mouth with the gargle that was put on the side of the basin, within her reach.

Bella turned the tap on and cleaned the sink out without looking up or acknowledging Charlie who hovered next to her anxiously.

Bella leaned against the cabinets and rested her head on her folded arms.

"Please can you fetch Edward for me?" she whispered but no sound came out of her mouth.

She turned her head slowly and looked at Charlie. She saw the tears on his cheeks and the look of devastation in his eyes.

"God, Bella, I am so fucking sorry. I wish I could have stopped her…" he said brokenly.

Bella felt her resolve crumble and she let out a loud keening wail as she fell into Charlie's arms.

He caught her easily and he held her tightly to his body. They cried for a long time in the small laundry room.

Finally, Charlie pulled himself together and he began to speak.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward was only aware of one thing, he had fucking had it with people interfering in his and Bella's lives and he was putting a stop to it right the fuck now! He saw the paparazzi snapping away as he ran towards the gate. He shouted to Reggie to open them.

Brian hands grabbed him from behind. One hand was on his shoulder and the other on a pressure point in his neck.

"Don't do this Edward! You are only going to make it worse!" Brian's gruff voice sounded in his ear.

Edward turned around to face him and he didn't even realize that Brian had very cleverly maneuvered them so that they were standing behind the guard house and out of sight from the press.

Edward strained against Brian's hold. "Let me fucking go Halverson! I want these fucking people off my property and away from my fucking house! If my staff are incapable of doing that then I will do it my motherfucking self!"

Brian looked over Edward's shoulder in relief as he watched Emmett sprint towards them. Within seconds, he was standing behind Edward with his huge arms around his brother's midriff.

"Edward! Fuck man! Stop! It's me! Stop this!" Emmett ground out.

Edward growled and tried to turn around be Emmett held him tighter, "not a chance, Motherfucker, you will hit me and then I'll be forced to break your pretty nose!" Emmett laughed.

In true Emmett fashion, he defused the situation within seconds as he felt Edward relax in his arms.

"Are we good?'

Edward nodded.

Emmett shook his head and laughed, "You are a sneaky little fucker, E; say the words or I will just keep hugging you and then the paps will say that we are gay lovers and I will confirm it!"

In spite of his anger and frustration, Edward began to chuckle reluctantly.

"You would say that you fucking pervert! Now let me fucking go!"

All humor died in Emmett's voice, "You sure?"

Edward sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Emmett and Brian let Edward go and he leaned back against the wall of the guardhouse.

Emmett nodded at Brian before he quickly went around the corner to talk to Reggie.

Within minutes Emmett was back and Brian had left.

"The cops are on their way and Reggie is putting in a call for some more bouncers. They will be here within the hour".

"Thanks, Em. Sorry about earlier." Edward said.

Emmett smirked at him, "That's what I'm here for, Bro"

Edward straightened up slowly from where he was slouched against the brick wall.

"What _are you doing here, Em_?" Edward asked as an uneasy feeling crept over him. He looked towards the garages and he saw the dusty Mercedes SUV that his father drove, parked next to Emmett's Jeep.

Edward took a step forward, "What the fuck is Dad doing here?" He looked at Emmett, "Did you phone Dad? Damnit Emmett! I asked Anderson to call you last night, because I did not _want_ Dad or Mom having a fucking heart attack over this! Why did you..."

Emmett interrupted him, "I didn't call Dad, Edward! Get a fucking grip, what are we, like five?"

Edward shook a cigarette out of the box in his jacket pocket and lit it.

_This was fast becoming his least favorite day in a fucking long time!_

Emmett sighed and shook his head, "Charlie called Dad early this morning, at like 5 a.m. or something. He saw the picture of Bella's crazy mother in the Seattle papers and he went ballistic."

Edward opened his mouth, but at the dirty look from Emmett, he shut it again.

"Anyway, they tried to get hold of you, but your phone was off! So, asshole, Dad phoned me at 5.25 a-fucking-m and I told him, that you were coming home today…" Edward had the grace to look guilty.

"So Dad got Charlie on the first flight that he could and he picked him up at the airport. When they got here, they saw the press and Carlisle phoned me again and he asked me to come over and make sure that the house and grounds were secure. I had just phoned for reinforcements when you arrived and then you went all fucking 'Rambo' on my ass…" Emmett gave Edward another hard look.

Edward sighed, "Shit, Charlie is inside, fuck Em! Isabella!" he moved forward, but Emmett blocked his pathway.

Edward glared at him, "I will knock you on your ass, Bro, now get out of my way!"

Emmett grinned and he shook his head, "I'd love to see you try! Edward listen; give them some time alone, okay? He looks like shit, man."

Edward wasn't very sympathetic, "Yeah well, his crazy wife did a number on Bella, and some of this fuckery is his fault Emmett!"

"Edward! That's enough, Son, remember who you are!" Emmett and Edward turned at the sound of Carlisle's voice.

He was standing off to one side and Edward and Emmett quickly joined him.

"Come on Dad! You can't really expect me…"

Carlisle's blue eyes hardened, "I expect you to treat Charlie Swan with the respect that he deserves, Edward. I don't care what you blame him for, or what you think he is responsible for; do not go in there half cocked and destroy that very fragile relationship that Bella and her father has. You don't know everything." Carlisle's voice did not leave any room for discussion.

Edward narrowed his eyes at his father, "I know enough! I know that she" he pointed towards the house, as Emmett kept moving them around the side of the property, where they were completely secluded. "I know that she is holding on by a fucking thread! I know that her 'mother' offered to show her how to suck my dick last night! I know that she called Bella useless and she told her that she probably fucks like her father did! That's what I know, Dad, so don't tell me…" Edward became aware that his breathing was shallow. He felt faint and Emmett caught him as his knees buckled.

Between Carlisle and Emmett, they lowered Edward onto the grass. Carlisle pushed Edward's head between his knees.

After listening to the sound of Carlisle's gentle voice, Edward felt better. He had calmed down and he took the bottle of cold water that Emmett held out to him.

"This is so fucked up," Edward said quietly and he sighed as he stared out over his back garden and the beauty of the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance.

Carlisle and Emmett nodded.

Edward wiped his face on his raised knees and looked up at his father.

He jerked his chin towards the house, "How is she?"

Carlisle kept his hand firmly on Edward's shoulder as he continued to rub it in small circles.

"They are talking. Well at least Charlie is talking and I think that Bella is listening. Tell me what happened last night, Son".

As Edward finally told Emmett and Carlisle what had taken place the previous night.

Bella and Charlie had finally moved from the laundry room to the kitchen where Bella made a pot of tea while Charlie spoke about Renee.

Before Charlie began to speak, Bella asked him if she could phone Paul and ask him to join them. Paul had immediately gotten into his car and he sped over.

Edward felt better when he saw Paul arrive. Paul had seen the pictures in the morning papers and he had anticipated receiving a phone call from the couple.

Bella introduced the two men and they took their seats at the kitchen table.

Charlie was shy at first, but he quickly forgot that Paul was even there as he began to speak about his life with Renee.

He told her how they had met, her scared phoned call to tell him that she was pregnant. How she had begun to change as the pregnancy went on. Charlie shared how his own fears at being a father so young. He told Bella how he had fallen in love with her from the moment he had seen her and how by the time she gave birth, Renee had changed completely into someone that Charlie didn't even recognize.

He cried as he apologized for ever trying to make his marriage work, he apologized even more for 'forcing' Renee to try and be a mother, when it was painfully obvious that all she wanted to do was to party and screw around with other men.

She was desperately looking for someone to take her away from her mediocre life and she had thought that Charlie, being a young handsome cop, who was on the 'fast' track to becoming Police Chief, would give her just that. She had realized too late that he was never going to light up the world or 'take her away' from anything and she had never let him forget what a disappointment he was to her.

She had told him almost every day what a loser he was, how stupid he was, what a hick cop he was and how he would never be anything else.

By the time Bella was six months old, Renee was barely home any longer for more than a couple of days. Bella was shipped to Charlie's mother, who adored Bella. She had contracted cancer when Bella was two, but she had fought long and hard to live as long as she could so that Bella would know what it was like to be loved.

Bella and Charlie shared memories of the lovely woman who had loved them both so much. After she died, things had fallen apart quickly.

Charlie was so racked with guilt and shame and his own sense of inadequacies that he began to drink whenever he wasn't on duty. In the beginning he had taken Bella with him wherever he went fishing or to La Push.

Bella told him how she remembered those days as really happy memories. After Renee had finally packed her bags and moved out Charlie had fallen apart. He barely remembered what had happened or what he had done. His drinking had taken over completely and he admitted that he had not given his child a second thought.

After Harry died, Charlie told Bella that he had loved going to Sue's house to take care of her and her son. For him it had been an escape. He had felt needed. And loved. And wanted. And he could forget that his own life was a complete train wreck.

"I felt like I had nothing for me back at that house" Charlie said. He realized his mistake immediately.

Paul watched as Bella's face crumbled, "I was waiting for you, Daddy! I used to wait for you day after day after day! I would wait and hope that you would come home and notice me! That you would make some time for me! That I would be more than just someone that you gave a few dollars to, to buy food, or clean up your house or half carry you up to bed when you did come home! I don't want to do this anymore, Charlie! I am finished with this. After tonight, I want you to promise me, promise me that we won't talk about Renee or what she did to us again. This has got to end and I want it to end now! Promise!"

"Okay, I promise." Charlie said.

Bella felt her stomach churn over.

Paul had been silent as he had watched the older man pour out his heart to the young woman that he had grown fond of.

Bella hurriedly excused herself after Charlie's last confession and Paul and Charlie listened as she threw up in the downstairs bathroom.

"I'm not good for her…" Charlie muttered more to himself than to Paul.

"That is not true, Charlie." Paul said.

Charlie looked up in surprise. He had forgotten that Paul was even there. The man had sat still for almost two hours!

"Charlie, this is just what Isabella needs. She needs you to be honest with her. She needs to feel important enough that you dropped everything, including your new family to fly here, when she knows that you hate to fly and to come and check on her. For the first time since your ex-wife left you, you and Bella are connecting in a real way! So, you are very good for her. Bella now has the information that she didn't have before. She now knows that it's not her fault that her mother didn't love her. It's not her fault that you started drinking. She doesn't have to carry that burden around any longer."

Bella walked silently back into the room and she stood by the door listening to what Paul was saying.

"Bella doesn't have to feel as if she constantly has to take care of everyone or protect everyone. She is finally free to just be herself. She can take time to just live her life with Edward and not worry constantly that somehow she is letting someone down somewhere if she is happy. Do you understand what I am saying?" Paul asked.

Charlie nodded as he got up and poured himself a mug of coffee. He had not felt like a drink before now, and although he knew that he wouldn't do it, the sudden longing for a drink scared him.

He turned to look at Paul and Paul could see the fear in the other man's eyes. His own eyes softened in understanding, "do you want to take a break? Do you need to phone your sponsor?" Paul asked quietly.

Charlie nodded as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Yes please. I told him that I was coming here and he made me promise to call him. Do you mind?"

Paul shook his head and Charlie quickly pulled his phone out of his back pocket and he walked out of the kitchen, through the den and outside to the deck beyond.

Paul looked up as Bella walked into the room.

"Will he drink again?" she asked Paul.

Paul shook his head, "I can't answer that question, Bella. You know that. Only Charlie can tell you and right now, I would say that he is proving just how strong he really is. He is putting up a genuine fight for your relationship and for his newfound freedom from alcohol. You should be really proud of him."

"I am proud of him! I have always believed in him and stuck by him." Bella said. She pulled out a bottle of water.

"Have you seen Edward? I really need to see him, right now. Is he still here?"

"He is still here, he's just talking to Charlie and he will be right in." Carlisle said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, this is Paul, our friend and also my psychologist. Paul, this is Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father."

Paul stood up and the two men shook hands, "Dr. Cullen it's good to see you again."

"It's Carlisle, I told you that before. Only my patients call me 'doctor'." Carlisle looked over at Bella.

"Bella, Sweetie, how are you holding up?"

Bella shrugged but she smiled and rolled her eyes, "I'm okay, I guess or getting there. Carlisle, I'm really sorry that you had to drive all this way for my family shit again…"

Carlisle shook his head at her, "Hey! You are family, and you know that we Cullen's stick together. You don't get rid of us that easily, young lady so I don't want to hear any more of that crap!"

Bella smiled but it soon faded when she realized that Carlisle was serious. His unwavering gazed conveyed the seriousness of his words.

"Okay,"

Carlisle cocked an eyebrow and Bella wanted to laugh because his expression was a carbon copy of the looks that Edward gave her.

"Okay! Okay! No more crap, Dad. Geez!" She said and started coughing. Her throat was burning badly.

Carlisle clicked his tongue at her. "Gargle with some salt water and I will look at your throat later. How many times?"

Bella knew what he was asking.

"Twice, no three times. But this is the first times in months."

"I know, honey, I know."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward waited until Charlie put his phone away before he walked up onto the deck.

"Hey Charlie" he said.

Charlie looked up and grasped the hand that Edward held out to him.

"Edward, I'm sorry about this," Charlie said.

Edward nodded.

"Was that your sponsor?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, it's been a rough couple of hours. I wasn't going to drink, but I was scared enough to need to speak to my sponsor."

"It's good that you are honest enough with yourself to recognize that you needed to touch base with him."

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, "She wants to see you."

"I want to see her too, but first I need to tell you something. Bella is afraid that if she tells you stuff that you may not want to hear or events that have hurt her, like when she heard that all the times she was waiting for you, you were with Seth or at one of Seth's games, well she is scared shitless that you are going to start drinking again. I don't want her to shoulder that burden any longer, Charlie. I am going to marry that woman in a month's time and I will give my life to protect and care for her!"

Charlie saw how tense Edward was and it was obvious that the past couple of days had not been easy on him either.

"Edward, I know that I will always have to watch myself. Believe me I know what it can cost me to start drinking again. I love Sue and this second chance that I've been given with Bella. I'm not going to blow it." Charlie said.

Edward put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Don't tell me Charlie, tell her."

He walked into the den. He could hear Carlisle, Bella and Paul talking.

It was a physical tug that he felt towards Bella. The moment that Edward entered the kitchen, Bella knew it.

She turned around and Edward opened his arms. Bella hardly gave him any time before she rushed into them.

"Edward…"

"I'm right here, Baby…"

Everyone turned as Charlie walked back into the room.

He only looked at Bella as she spoke.

"Bells, I love you and I am so sorry that I have caused you so much pain, Sweet pea. I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything at any time. You have always been there for me and now I want to say that I am here for you. I can't undo the past and I wish more than anything that I could. There is nothing that you can say to me, that I haven't said to myself; at one time or another. You are not responsible for me or my happiness Bells that is all on me. You can't make me start drinking again, Bella. Only I can do that, and I have too much to lose to do that again."

Bella nodded as he smiled at her, "I am so proud of you Bella. You are such a beautiful person and it is all you. You have kept your goodness, and kindness and loving nature when all we did was try to break you down. You have always had faith in me, now you need to have faith in yourself and Edward. You have chosen well, Bella. He is a good man."

Bella put her arms around Charlie and they held each other for a moment.

When Charlie pulled away, he looked over at Carlisle, "My shuttle will be here any minute. I need to catch my flight."

"Is Sue driving to Seattle to fetch you tonight?" Bella asked.

Charlie smiled and shook his head, "No, I asked my sponsor to meet me. We are going to a meeting before we head back to Forks."

Bella nodded. "Good"

Although it wasn't late, Bella was so tired.

Carlisle, Paul and Charlie all left together. Bella hugged them all and Edward promised to call Paul in the morning.

Once everyone was gone, Edward picked Bella up in his arms and carried her upstairs to the bathroom.

Once there he undressed her slowly before undressing himself and he washed her from head to toe in the shower.

Edward wrapped her in warm fluffy towels and carried her into the bedroom. Once he had hurriedly put on a pair of sleep pants, he dressed Bella in a sleep shirt and put her in to bed.

Then he climbed in behind her and pulled her against his chest. Bella closed her eyes.

"It's over." She said in her scratchy voice.

Edward kissed her damp hair and nodded, "Yeah, it's over Baby."

"It's time to move on." She said.

"It's our time now Bella. It's your time."

Bella smiled as she closed her eyes.

**A/N:**

**I warned ya'll to take a potty break at the top of the chapter, didn't I? Now, do you see why I couldn't break it anywhere? This chapter was one of the most emotional for me to write but one of the most rewarding. I loved each minute of writing it and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it.**

**So, now it's baby time in Cullenville – Yes Bean is on it's way! And it's wedding time. So Bella hasn't found a location for her wedding yet, any suggestions? And what about the play party demo? What would you like to 'see' (such little pervs – I love it!). Listen, don't get all shy now, we have come too far for that, it's time to fish or cut bait, people, so after almost 1 million words, howzabout some suggestions? I love you all so much for reading and reviewing – you have no idea.**

**To my most excellent and wonderful Beta, Fiorella aka ****famaggiolo**** , you are my bestest mistress in the world chick, and yeah, you own me! *sniggers*. **

**So, we'll talk soon okay? **

**Love and hugs,**

**Michele (just ginger/peoplelikeus)**

**I would like to rec the following story for my friend Milk40 – she is the most wonderful lady who is going to be translating plu into French! How cool is that! She's doing it so that Fleur50 can read it again in her mother tongue and not have to Google translate each chapter! Wow –**

Fleur, je vous remercie beaucoup pour être un fidèle lecteur de mon histoire!** And so, take a look at Milk40's story:**

**The slave who wouldn't obey** by **Milk40** (on ff & twcs)

**After a terrible shipwreck in the Mediterranean Sea, Isabella Swan, marquise de Courville, Alice Brandon, comtesse de Marillac, Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges and their loyal servants are rescued by Jasper Whitlock, a man with a dark agenda. AH.**

**Rec's and note from Fee:-**

I have some rec's for the readers this week, I have been home in bed with a kidney infection, so I had some time on my hands, as well as editing for both my lovely ladies, Michie and Missie.

As you all know when you are sick you really do not want to get into the heavy stories, so the last two weeks I have been reading the less dramatic… I have loved them, so if you want a quick read or a break from the heavy here are some for you. I hope you enjoy them as much as I did or do.

**La Cantante** by **tufano79**** -****Summary:** **Bella is a freshman in college studying to be a music teacher. Edward is a pre-med student at the same school but secretly wants to be a musician. They both meet and sparks fly. However, Bella's past may make it difficult. ExB, AH.** This is a good little read, some times tufano79 goes on a bit of a tangent but all in all fun and exciting with a little bit of drama thrown in.

**Crown Games****by ****AndrewsAmy****- "We are supposed to be together, Edward. I can feel it.' But how could that be true? I was nothing but a servant..." Edward has grown up an orphan, but Princess Isabella thinks there is more to him than meets the eye. **Crown Games keeps you guessing at ever turn; I am still trying to figure out whom Edward belongs to and what he is. With eyes changing color, impeccable fighting speed and Bella being able to heal in a night. Let just say it is definitely not earthly, so if you like a bit of sci-fi this one is for you.

**Speak****by****babylou23****- ****Bella moves back to Forks after an unexpected event with her daughter Leah, Leah has not spoken word since the event. When Leah befriends a green-eyed little boy next door, Bella so realizes that his father may be the key to Leah's illness. This story is about how the strength that family love can create and how two families joining can overcome anything life throws at them.** This one threw me for a loop when I read the first chapter, trust me you will be sad once you finish it. From there babylou23 take you on a journey of little Leah that has not spoken since her father died, and it is only a new story and there are only few chapters but I have to say, it is well written and I love it.

**Sugar Daddy Needed**** by ****jess2002****-** **Renee is cutting Bella off. Bella needs money and Edward has a lot of it, but Bella gets more than she expected. Can she handle it or will it be too much? Lots of fluff and lemons consensual spankings.** If you want a bit of fluff and you don't mind the word Daddy to be used during sex that start reading, at first I was a bit squeamish about it, but I got over it as I go into the story a bit more. This is light and fun and a quick read, if that is what you are looking for. The only character I really hate in this story is Carlisle, he is a bit heavy handed!

**Cullen Home for Unwed Mothers**** by ****Mandi79****- ****Bella Swan is looking forward to going to college, when she is raped and left for dead. She is sent away when her parents find out about her pregnancy. She meets Dr. Edward Cullen who has come to help his mother. Can Love truly Heal? Human/rape/language **– I am not sure if I have mentioned this one yet, but it is coming of age story, it is saddening in places but there is also a lot of happiness. One for a rainy Sunday afternoon quick read.

**What Will You Bid For Love?****by ****Fetish Fanfic****- ****Somewhere along the way the future got f***ed. Women are possessions, men are vile and the Volturi rule the world. But one family hides in the shadows trying to reclaim the basic decency of humanity. This is a love story begun in an auction house. **– I truly feel that Fetish Fanfic should do a sequel to this story, I would love to see the fall of the Volturi, but as far as I know it is not happening. This story is touching and wonderfully written, it is nice to see how a few men are able to change the lives of the ones they love. At first you wonder if they are doing this for some sort of sick gain, but they truly care. You will enjoy it.


	62. Chapter 62

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of **People like us** is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 61:**_

_**Then he climbed in behind her and pulled her against his chest. Bella closed her eyes.**_

"_**It's over." She said in her scratchy voice.**_

_**Edward kissed her damp hair and nodded, "Yeah, it's over Baby."**_

"_**It's time to move on." She said.**_

"_**It's our time now Bella. It's your time."**_

_**Bella smiled as she closed her eyes. **_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 62**

The morning following Bella and Edward's emotional weekend, Carlisle who had spent the night at Emmett's house, had arrived to check Bella's throat. Bella was still sleeping when Carlisle arrived.

Edward was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs when Maggie showed him into the kitchen.

"Morning son."

"Hey Dad," Edward said quietly. His hair was still wet from his shower. Carlisle smiled at how young Edward looked with his wild damp hair and his freshly shaved cheeks. He was dressed in his favorite jeans and one of his old band t-shirts. As always, he was bare feet.

"Still hate shoes?" Carlisle said with a grin as he poured himself a mug of coffee. Edward grinned and nodded.

Carlisle noticed the tray on the counter and he saw that Edward had placed a glass of fruit juice, a small bowl of yoghurt, and a porcelain cup with a china teapot on the tray.

"How are you this morning? Did you sleep at all?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked tired and pale.

Edward kept his eyes on the pan, "Yeah we slept, but Bella was a little restless and she kept waking me up with her talking. Some of it was entertaining but some of it was… disturbing."

"What about you?"

"I feel relieved to tell you the truth." Edward turned the burner off and moved the pan off the hot plate.

He picked up his own mug and turned to look at Carlisle.

"On Saturday, all of Bella's worse nightmares came true and she was able to face that bitch down! You should have seen her, Dad. She was awesome! Bella was calm, in control and she even punched Renee in the mouth when she made some disgusting sexual comment to me." Edward said proudly.

"She punched Renee? You didn't tell me that! Is her hand broken? Did you have it checked?" Carlisle went straight into doctor mode.

Bella sniggered as she walked into the kitchen. She had woken up a while before to an empty bed. She showered and dressed quickly, without bothering to do more to her hair than to braid it down her back.

She had slept so well and she realized that she had been asleep for over twelve hours!

_No wonder I feel so refreshed!_

Bella skipped down the stairs in just a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt as well as her fuzzy 'toe' socks.

Her stomach rumbled as she got to the bottom of the stairs and she smelled the food that Edward was cooking but as she cut through the dining room, she heard Carlisle's frantic questions.

She walked in to the kitchen and sniggered. Her croaky voice made her snigger again as she walked over and kissed Edward. Edward wound his arms around her waist as he kissed her then hugged her close.

"Morning Baby, I was going to bring you breakfast but Carlisle here showed up and he sidetracked me." Edward said.

Bella shook her head, "I will sit here," she said quietly pointing to the table.

Edward grimaced at the husky tone, "Is your throat very sore?"

Again, Bella shook her head "Just a little scratchy. Is that mine?" she asked eyeing the food as her stomach growled again.

They laughed and Bella sat down at the kitchen table and she ate everything on the tray with gusto, much to the delight of Edward and Carlisle, while they each ate a couple of Maggie's freshly baked giant blueberry muffins each and at Bella's insistence, Maggie made them each poached eggs with toast and fresh juice.

After breakfast, Carlisle checked Bella's throat and he was satisfied that there was no excessive swelling and no bleeding at all. He checked her hand, which was still quite swollen and he prescribed a flexible brace for her to wear for the next few days.

Bella tried to argue, but the stern look from both father and son, had her holding up her hands in surrender.

Carlisle and Edward both knew that with Alice's wedding just a few short weeks away, Bella would never go to Cullen Crest without her cameras. And so they compromised, Carlisle forbade her to so much as pick up a pencil or a paintbrush for a week and Bella agreed to the terms knowing that the alternative was a cast on her arm if she refused to co-operate.

Carlisle sighed and rolled his eyes as he hugged Bella good-bye and kissed her forehead, "Edward has his hands full with you, young lady! Now behave yourself! No barroom brawls, kicking ass or opera singing okay?"

Bella giggled, "Yes Dad!" she said as she kissed his cheek.

He hugged Edward at the front door and put his hands onto Edward's shoulders as he stared deep into Edward's eyes, "You take care of yourself, you understand me? I can see that you are under a tremendous amount of pressure and most of it is self induced, Son. You mother would have a shit-fit if she saw what you looked like! Take a day and recuperate. Stop stressing, Edward. You cannot fix everything either, sometimes you just have to be there, by her side, to catch her when she falls. You both need to take some time, son."

Edward nodded, "Thanks Dad."

"We are always here for you Edward, anytime, anyplace, you just need to pick up a phone. We will be here for you and Bella. So are Jasper, Emmett, and Garrett."

Bella came to stand behind Edward as he watched his father drive away. Bella slipped her arms around him from behind and she nuzzled her face into against his warm back.

Edward held her arms where they folded over his stomach. "Hmm, that feels good..." he said.

Bella slipped around him and she stood staring up into his tired eyes and his crooked smile.

"You look tired, my Love." She said.

"I am a little, I think that it was too much excitement..." he joked weakly.

Bella nodded, "Well you know, I think that Carlisle was right." Suddenly Bella snapped her fingers and she grinned, "I've got it!" she said a little too loudly and Edward cursed when she began to cough.

Edward pulled Bella into the kitchen and picked her up to sit on the counter while he fetched Bella a bottle of water.

She smiled up at him; "We are going to have a 'bed-in' for today!"

"A what?"

"You know a 'bed-in'? It's like a sit-in only we do it in a bed. John Lennon and Yoko Ono did it back in the day. So what do you say? You want to 'bed-in' with me? Naked! In our bed!" she cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

Edward's eyes grew wide before he grinned at her as he thought of all the things that they could do. "Now that sounds like a great idea, Miss Swan! Let me just give Maggie the day off and you are on!"

Bella set out to make the day as fun as possible for Edward. After Edward had given a very surprised Maggie the day off, he had chased Bella upstairs, grunting and growling as she giggled so hard she had to pee.

Edward pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans just as Bella was walking out of the bathroom.

She bit her lip and Edward watched in amusement as her cheeks turned a bright pink as her eyes flicked over his chest and abdomen to follow the path of the dusting of burned brown hair that led down into his jeans.

He smirked and cocked an eyebrow as Bella licked her lips quickly; her eyes were glued to the buttons of his fly as if she was willing it to open magically. Edward decided to mess with her a little and he ran one hand lazily over his stomach as his other hand toyed with the button in question.

Bella could feel the heat coming off her skin as she watched Edward's finger flick the button on his jeans. She could see his happy trial disappear inside the fabric and she was almost sure that he was going commando. Just the thought of it made her face burn. She wanted to sink to the carpet and unwrap him like her favorite toy. Bella felt her fingers twitch. She could almost feel the soft/hardness of his length in her hands.

A small moan escaped from her lips followed by a low chuckle. At the same time, Edward twisted the button and his jeans fell down his hips exposing her to the sight of his hard, red cock, which immediately stood up, pointing at the ceiling.

"See something that you like, Little Girl?" Edward's voice was half teasing, but was hard with desire.

Bella raised her eyes and looked into his dark gaze. She parted her lips and licked the bottom one.

She nodded once, "Yes" she whispered.

Edward smiled at her and she was struck by how predatory that smile was.

"Come closer and get a better look, you don't sound too sure of yourself." He coaxed.

Bella took a step closer, her eyes going from his face to his exposed manhood.

She pulled off her t-shirt and dropped her yoga pants. Edward smiled at her fuzzy pink stripped socks.

"Nice socks" he said.

Bella smiled, "Nice… um, cock?"

Edward burst out laughing, as Bella blushed even redder than ever. "Are you asking me what it is or telling me?" he said.

He walked over to her and he swung her up into his arms bridal style. Bella let out a squeal as Edward turned towards the bed.

"Stop!" Bella said.

Edward looked down at her in confusion.

"I want to fuck you on the floor," she said softly as her fingers tugged on his growing wild hair.

"Fuck!" he echoed faintly.

Bella nodded and she smiled, "Yeah, fuck you on the floor. Lie down, Sparky, and let me take care of you for a while."

Edward lowered Bella to the floor and he immediately sat down on the carpet. He leaned back and braced himself on his elbows with his feet resting on the floor and his knees bent.

Bella nodded in satisfaction as she sat down on his lap. She could feel the delicious teasing twitch of his cock against her entrance and she wiggled around a little making Edward curse like a sailor as she ran her fingers up his abdomen to his nipples. Her short nails raked over them gently, making Edward's eyes roll back in his head as he lifted his hips to find purchase inside her.

Bella was dripping. She could feel the hot liquid running out of her and coating his soft pubic hair.

She put her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up and she lowered herself onto him. Bella could not help the shiver of delight that shook her body.

_The best feeling on earth, to be impaled by Edward…_

"_Really?_ The best feeling on earth?" his amused voice broke into her inner voice.

Bella's eyes popped open, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Oh yeah, Baby… fuck, you need to move, please."

Bella set a slow and steady pace. She had learned a lot about control and timing over the past six months and she was able to control herself, even when she wanted nothing more than to pound against him.

Bella wound one hand around his neck and she curled her fingers into the soft hair there.

Her head dropped forward as the effort of holding back took its toll on her. Her legs were burning and her thighs began to shake each time she lifted herself.

"Edward… I can't hold on, Love. Cum for me. Please, please." Her feverish whisper urged him on and Edward sat up as he gripped her hips tightly.

"Shh… its okay, I've got ya. Hold onto me..." Edward shook the wet hair out of his eyes as they burned into hers.

He shifted and he held Bella hips still as he rutted against her, driving himself as deeply into her as possible.

"Lean back against my legs and touch yourself."

Bella did not hesitate as her fingers flew over her sensitive nubbin. She moaned and almost immediately she felt herself clenching around his length.

"Oh! Oh! Edward! I'm aagh!" Bella pressed her fingers along her clit and then she was shaking as her pussy sucked him in deeper as she climaxed.

Edward felt Bella's orgasm and his dick responded by swelling and he spewed his cum deep inside her.

Bella rocked against him. Their hips were fused together. Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around Bella and she wound her arms around his neck and shoulders as they kissed deeply. Their tongues were lazy in their duel, lapping and stroking each other's.

At last, they lifted their heads. Bella ran her fingers through Edward's damp hair on his forehead.

"I love you," he said as he placed tiny kisses on her shoulders.

"I love you," she whispered as she allowed her head to drop back to give him access.

Edward groaned and shifted his ass.

"Let's get up, my ass is killing me! I think that I've got carpet burn!"

Bella laughed as they untangled themselves and they made their way into the bathroom.

Edward flipped the shower on, "Come and clean off with me, and then I think it's nap time."

Bella readily agreed and they made short work of washing each other. His head whipped around as Bella bent and kisses the red marks on Edward's very firm cheeks.

She popped a light smack on one of them, which made him jump and protest loudly, "Hey! Watch it!"

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. "What? I kissed your ass didn't I? That's more than you do when you redden it!" She said cheekily.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, but the difference is that you deserve your backside being reddened, and you like it! And I do kiss your pretty bottom, and lick it and suck on it and…"

Bella pushed against his arms, "Okay, Sparky, that's quite enough out of you! I can see that all this 'ass' talk is exciting Sparky Junior there, so let's go and take that nap!" And with that, she dodged out of the shower.

When Edward walked into the bedroom, Bella had closed the curtains and Edward could hear the soft strains of some light jazz playing.

Bella had made up the bed and she held it open for him. Once he climbed in beside her, Bella pulled him into her arms, so that he could rest his head on her chest.

Edward growled and glared down at her chest, "No clothes!" he said grumpily.

Bella grinned; she had slipped his t-shirt on, "Yeah, but you are too horny to not get fresh with me!" She retorted.

Edward sat up and glared down at her, "You promised! You said '_naked_ in bed!"

Bella shook her head, "Okay! Okay! Geez," she sat up and took off the offending t-shirt.

Edward grinned as her puffy nipples came into view.

"That's more like it. Come here!" He said and Bella half expected him to clap his hands in his enthusiasm.

Bella lay down again and Edward quickly snagged her legs by flinging one of his over hers.

Bella lay on her back and Edward turned onto his side. One hand quickly coved one breast while his lips placed feather light kisses on the other.

"So pretty," he whispered as he watched the nipple pucker from his kiss.

Bella smiled sleepily to herself as she gently scratched his scalp with a lazy hand.

"Sleep now, Love," she whispered.

Edward did not think that he would, but within minutes, his eyes were closed and his teasing fingers stilled.

Bella closed her eyes as she felt his lips suckle gently against her.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

They ate a lazy lunch beside the indoor swimming pool and spent the afternoon, horsing around in the warm water. After the latest round of lovemaking, Bella lay on the daybed in Edward's arms as he played with her damp, wild curls. The sunshine was shining into the indoor gym and poolroom and Edward watched Bella's hair take on a mahogany hue, much like his mother's hair.

Bella kissed his shoulder and she sat up cross-legged next to him. Edward smiled at how at ease she was with her nakedness around him. In the past, Bella had issues at being naked in broad daylight, but now she did not think twice to sit so exposed to him.

"So when are we going to practice for the play party? And have you decided what you want to do?" Bella asked.

Edward pursed his lips as he thought about how best to answer her, "Well, the party is the week after Alice and Jasper's wedding, so we have some time. I was going to bring it up later. I was wondering if you would like to spend one full day in sub mode with modified rules over the next few weekends, because we have a lot going on and we haven't spent much time in D/s mode at all. I don't want to do anything new, because you are going to be nervous enough, but I'm not going to be soft on you." Edward said decisively.

Bella nodded, "Good. I don't want you to be soft on me. I feel as if we are stagnating in that area. You haven't given me a challenge in ages," Bella said quietly as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

_Shit! Maybe I shouldn't say anything! Damn it! Great going, Miss Big-mouth!_

Edward waited for her to continue; he could see that she had more to say.

When she hesitated, he nudged her hip with his elbow.

"Go on, say it. Whatever is on your mind is just going to eat at you until you finally say something."

Bella sighed and she fidgeted with the towel that was lying on her lap.

"Well, don't take offense but… um, well, our D/s scenes have been a little boring lately. I keep writing different suggestions and comments in my diary and I know that you are reading it, because you make some arbitrary comment. But I feel as if you are deliberately holding back," Bella said quickly when Edward made as if he was about to protest.

"Don't bother to deny it either, I've even mentioned it to Kate last week. It seems like ever since San Diego, you have been reluctant to push me or maybe it was from Santa Monica. I am not going to break, Edward! I want you to push me! The night before we left for Santa Monica, you wore me out! It was awesome, but now, it's fun and all, don't get me wrong, but it's as if we are dabbling like a couple of 'vanilla posers' like those couples that Kate always speaks about that come to 'look and see' and only dabble in a couple of spanks and maybe a little 'titty clamp' or so." Bella looked up at Edward reluctantly when she finished speaking.

She wanted to hide her head, but she had to be strong and face him, even if he was angry.

She had not meant to say anything to him, but she could not keep quiet any longer. She missed her Dom! Bella loved Edward desperately, but she just knew that he was keeping himself in 'check' for some reason and she did not like it.

Bella had come to embrace her submissiveness and she wanted, no, she _needed_ Edward to dominate her.

Edward's face was an impartial mask. He had known that this topic was going to come up at some stage and if he was being truthful, he had been holding himself back ever since their blow up in Santa Monica. He had a couple of arguments with Garrett because of it as well.

Garrett did not think that Bella needed to be treated with kid gloves. He had told Edward that that was why she had safe words and that he had, had every confidence that she would use them if she were not physically, mentally, or emotionally capable of dealing with their play time.

Edward had disagreed and now he found himself in a position where he could come clean with Bella or he could make some excuse.

"Anything else? Let's get it all out now" he coaxed.

Bella did not need a second invitation, "Yes, well, you've also been quite derelict in your Dominant duties," She ignored the way Edward's eyebrows shot up so high, that they disappeared into his hair.

She pushed on, "You haven't even asked me to get into inspection position for a while; we play in the play room. We do not _do_ stuff! I slip up and you just let it go, and that is not fair. You read my journal, but we never talk about what I have written and if you have noticed, my entries have dwindled to a couple of lines a day, because it's like you don't care one way or the other. You have told me over and over again that consistency is key to our relationship, but you are treating me as if I am going to break and it's not what I want," Bella looked up to see Edward staring at her with dark eyes, "or what I need as your submissive, Sir." She said quickly.

Edward stared at Bella with narrowed eyes. He knew that she was trying to manipulate him into taking action. Contrary to what she said, he was acutely aware of what she was wanting from him. He read every entry of hers. Her outburst was not surprising, and Edward knew that if he did not want Bella 'the brat' back, he was going to have to step up to the plate!

Finally, he sighed and sat up.

"You are right, we do need to talk. I'm going to order dinner to be delivered. Why don't you go and get showered and dressed and I will meet you in the dining room in an hour and a half?"

Bella tried to read his face for some indication of his mood, but his expression remained impassive.

Edward could see the worried look in Bella's eyes, and he did not want her to be worried. He reached out and took her hand as she stood next to the day bed.

"Hey, don't look so worried, there is nothing wrong, I promise you." He said quietly and then he wanted to kick himself at look of relief that flooded her face.

He quickly tugged on her hand and pulled her into his lap, "Baby, stop worrying that you are going to upset me if you say the 'wrong' thing or if you are too honest with me. You know what? Maybe I _will_ get upset at hearing some home truths, but that is _my_ problem to deal with, _not yours_ okay? If I am a dick about some things, then you need to tell me, okay. Whether you are collared or not; you are the reason that I do all this, Bella, so what good is it if I hurt the one person that I want to please?"

Bella nodded and they spent long moments kissing tenderly.

Finally, Bella got up again this time Edward got up as well, and after he had helped her to tidy up, Edward disappeared into his study.

Bella continued upstairs to their bedroom. By some tacit agreement, she pulled the outfit that she wanted from her closet and she went to her sub's room, where she took extra time and care to wash and condition her hair. She washed her body and checked it for stray hairs.

Bella blow-dried her hair and then she straightened it before she applied her makeup. She had become quite adept at doing her eyes and she was surprised at what a professional job she did.

Bella dressed in a matching black strapless bra and panty set that Edward had ordered for her from Agent Provocateur. She had been prudent and had bought a pair of black sling back's to go with this dress when she had bought it, and now as she looked at the shoes as she slipped them on, she knew that she had made a good decision.

Bella knew it was silly, but for some reason, she felt a little nervous and her stomach was fluttering and flopping around. It was almost as if this was a first date or something. She could hear Edward as he moved around in their bedroom.

The short, black satin cocktail dress was next. Bella remembered buying it with Alice one day. Alice maintained that one could never have too many sexy cocktail dresses either in blue or in black, in fact any color. She was an avid fan of the 'little black number' and Bella had noticed that the amount of 'little numbers' seemed to grow in her closet!

It had a sexy little strap over one shoulder that had small roses on it. It ran from under one breast, across her chest on attached behind the opposite shoulder. It was flirty and sexy and Bella had to admit that she felt very sexy in it.

The final look was sexy and alluring with an underlying air client of innocence. Bella heard the front door bell sound. She took a couple of minutes to stand still and breathe slowly. A quick spritz of her favorite D&G scent and she was ready.

Bella switched the lights off and took the matching blue chiffon wrap and she put it on.

_Deep breath, okay, let's go get him!_

Bella held onto the banister carefully as she descended the staircase. When she was on the third to last step, she heard Edward's sharp intake of breath and she looked up.

Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs, fastening a button on his black suit. His shirt was a crisp white and the black satin skinny tie was neatly in place. He was holding a yellow rose in his hand and Bella could see that he had made an effort to tame his hair.

"You look beautiful, Isabella." His deep voice was husky with emotion.

Bella gripped the banister hard to stop her self from flinging herself into his arms.

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "Thank you and you look very debonair and handsome tonight." She said.

Edward held out his hand and she put hers into it as she walked down the last two steps.

When she stood before him, Edward bowed slightly and handed her the rose.

"This is for you, Baby. However, it pales in comparison to your beauty tonight. Are you ready for dinner?" Edward smiled as he offered Bella his arm and she nodded as she took it. Bella felt as if she was floating on air.

When Edward pulled out her chair for her, she smiled at him shyly from beneath her lashes.

"What is it?" He said as he poured them each a glass of champagne. Edward kissed Bella's neck as he walked to the hot/cold serving tray and came back with their entrees.

"You dazzle me," Bella whispered.

Edward felt himself grow to at least ten feet tall. He felt his chest puff out with pride.

"Thank you; you make me feel like I'm fifteen again." He smirked.

Bella giggled, "Then we are even" she said as she licked her bottom lip. Edward felt his dick twitch as he watched that little pink tip flick over her plum lip.

_Fuck… it's going to be a long dinner…_

She smelled the delicious starter that Edward had placed in front of her.

"Hmm, this looks and smells wonderful, what are we eating tonight?" She said.

Edward sat down to Bella's right, at the head of the table.

"I ordered from La Petit Marie, that French restaurant next to the yacht club? So we are starting with Salmon Mousse and Capers, followed by Lamb Medallions with Steamed Potatoes and spring vegetables."

Bella blushed as her stomach rumbled, "Sorry, I'm obviously hungrier than I thought."

Edward chuckled and pointed to her plate, "By all means, tuck in"

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Edward had to keep his eyes on his plate so that he could ignore the appreciative way that Bella ate and the little noises that she made.

She picked up her champagne flute, "What are we celebrating?" She asked.

Edward looked up at her and picked up his glass, "Getting back on track; being together; us" he said.

Bella pursed her lips and she watched him as lightly touched his glass to hers. He raised his glass to her and sipped the bubbling liquid. Bella copied his gesture.

"What do you mean, 'getting back on track?' Did we get off it?" She asked.

Edward shook his head slightly as he gave her an enigmatic smile, "I think it's more like be careful what you wish for Little Girl,"

Bella's mouth dropped open at his words. When he chuckled evilly, she snapped her mouth shut and reached for her champagne glass. She eyed him wearily as she drained it quickly.

Edward cocked his eyebrow but said nothing as he finished eating.

"Eat, Isabella, you are hungry." He said.

Bella felt wetness between her legs. _The Voice! Oh Dear God, the Voice was back!_

"I'm finished," Bella said quietly.

Edward shook his head at her, "So stubborn"

"Not really, I think that I should be more afraid of the tiger that I have awakened." She said as he stood up and removed their plates.

Edward did not say anything else as he dished up their main course. Instead, he changed the subject to the upcoming wedding at Cullen Crest.

"So, I spoke to Carlisle and with all the guests arriving on Friday for the dinner, he wants us to go out there early in the week. I thought that we could leave on the Tuesday, that way, you can be there for Alice's various meltdowns and you can get your 'girl time' in and I can help Dad with the constructing of 'Alice town' on the front lawn." Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

Bella laughed, "Alice town?"

Edward nodded, "You have no idea! Alice has been the princess of Cullen Crest since the day that she was born, and so every birthday, every milestone, was celebrated in an unprecedented manner! It was quite ridiculous! Em and I used to call Cullen Crest 'Alice town' whenever we had one of her 'celebrations' coming up. There would be contractors, caterers, staff, all just running around for the princess."

Bella could see that Edward did not mean his words to sound derogatory. He adored his sister as much as the rest of his family did and they could not deny her a thing.

Bella smiled, "You loved spoiling her, just like your parents do. You are all lucky that she isn't more of a brat!"

Edward nodded, "We are, but the thing is that she is so darn cute and bubbly that we just can't help ourselves. Well, it's all Jazz's problem from here on out! So I say 'good-luck' to him".

When dinner was over, Bella asked if they could take a break before they ate the dessert that Edward had ordered.

The evening was lovely and mild, so they decided to take a walk in the grounds. Bella once again slipped her arm through Edward's as they walked on the pathways surrounding his property.

When they reached the end of the path, Bella slipped off her shoes and she walked barefoot on the grass until they stood staring at the lights of San Francisco.

"It's so beautiful," Bella said quietly.

"Yes it is" Edward's husky voice responded. Something in his tone made Bella look up into his eyes.

The unbridled desire that she saw reflected there made the breath in her lungs leave in a whoosh.

Edward turned her until she was facing him. Her shoes dropped unnoticed to the soft grass.

"Edward, I" she began, not knowing what she was going to say.

"You take my breath away," Edward said as he threaded his fingers into her slightly mussed hair.

Bella blushed as he lowered his head and she met his lips with a passion that had been brewing all evening.

Bella moaned into his mouth as his tongue pushed into her mouth.

Edward could not get close enough. All night he had kept his hands to himself, but now he just needed to feel her against him.

His fingers fisted in the satin of her dress and he did not care that he was creasing the fabric as he held her against him.

His other hand wrapped itself around her leg and he caught the back of her leg and hitched it around his hip.

"I want you… fuck, Isabella, you consume me!" Edward ground out.

Bella whimpered as she pressed herself closer, grinding her hips against him, needing to find that friction that she longed for.

"Please, Edward, please… don't stop… take me…" she chanted against his mouth.

Her words were like a dose of cold water. Edward stopped moving. "Stop... Bella, stop, Baby."

He whispered as he tried to calm the raging storm that surrounded them.

Bella whined as Edward slowly unwrapped her arms and legs from around him. He smoothed her dress down and bent to pick up her shoes.

"I'm sorry; I just got carried away there. We need to talk before this," he indicated between them, "makes us forget about the very important conversation that we need to have. Let's go and have some dessert and coffee in the Den." he finished talking and held out his hand.

Bella wanted to throw her shoes at him.

She was beyond aroused and she was feeling disgruntled that it was once again Edward who had halted their passion. For a moment, she did not want to take his hand, but she also knew that it would be childish of her to refuse and so she sighed and nodded and put her small hand into his large, warm one.

Once in the den, Edward left only the side lamps burning as urged Bella to take a seat while he brought in the tray with a carafe of coffee and the two bowls of fresh fruit salad.

Bella walked over to the CD rack and she selected an old Jamiroquai album that she had not heard in ages.

Edward came back in with a large tray and they spent some moments pouring coffee and enjoying the bowls of berries, melons, and other fruit.

When they were finished, Edward took Bella's bowl from her and set it onto the tray.

He sat back and scrutinized her. She looked more than ready to argue with him. He knew that she was still feeling the residual effects of their make out session and Bella did not like to be kept waiting!

She was a demanding little submissive.

"So, you want me to take charge again, do you?" He asked outright.

Bella nodded, "I do"

"Are you prepared to get serious as well?"

Bella frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that from now on you are going to follow every one of your rules, no matter what? No more late nights, sleeping late, swapping your workout session for 'sex palates' or whatever you call it. No more writing some half-assed comments in your journal just to see if I am paying attention!" Edward spoke calmly, but Bella could see that he was serious.

Her eyes followed his fingers and she saw that he had brought her journal with him and was tapping the leather cover.

Bella blushed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Edward nodded, "I forgive you. Now as for why I've been slack with you, it's more about how I have felt a need to protect and be gentle with you. I know that you have been hurting emotionally, you have had some really big issues to deal with and I didn't want to push you in the playroom as well. But you are right to have called me on my shit. This is my own insecurity that I'm dealing with, so from here on out we are back on track. That means that starting tomorrow; you will be collared from 6 a.m. to 10 p.m. every Wednesday, in addition to the weekends, okay?"

Bella felt goose bumps breakout on her body and her nipples hardened at his words.

"Yes, Sir."

"We are going to practice various scenarios that I have thought about for the play party, which takes place the weekend after the wedding. But I am not going to tell you exactly what we are going to do. It is my prerogative as your Dom to do whatever I want, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You are going to have to trust me, Isabella. I am going to push you, but I won't push you too far. I will expect only obedience and complete compliance from you, okay?"

Bella nodded, but at Edward's cocked eyebrow, she spoke up, "I understand, Sir."

"I will expect you to bring me your journal each evening. You are to kneel next to my chair and present it to me. If we have company, you will be kneeling at the foot of our bed at bedtime. You are also going to need to use your plug each night. I want to see it in your ass every night before bedtime. You will bend over the bed and I will insert it and I will remove it each morning."

Bella frowned and bit her lip, "What... um, what about Alice's wedding? And being at your parents' home? Will we wait until we get back?" She asked.

Edward kept eye contact, as he shook his head slowly, "Not this time, Baby. You will be collared, just like normal. We will adapt to our surroundings. It will be good practice for you to be collared under different circumstances."

Bella chewed on her lip as she thought about everything Edward had said. This is what she wanted right? This is what she had been asking for, so why was she worried?

Edward sipped his coffee as he watched the play of emotions move across Bella's face. He could just see the wheels turning in her head. He wanted to laugh, but held himself back.

"I'm not going to make you wear a collar and leash, Isabella, so stop worrying…" he saw relief flash in her eyes and he could not resist his next comment.

"Unless of course you misbehave…"

Bella gasped aloud and Edward burst out laughing. Bella's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Not funny Edward!"

Edward sniggered, "Actually, it's pretty damn funny! Now, come on, it's bedtime for you. You need to be up and kneeling, naked next to the bed, in position at 6 a.m. tomorrow. I want your hair pulled up into a high pony tail, with your hands in your lap."

Bella was about to protest, but she thought better of it.

Bella wanted to clean up, but Edward sent her upstairs as he locked up and put all their leftovers away.

Bella took her makeup off, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. When she walked into the dressing room, she saw that Edward was standing in front of his closet. He had taken off his jacket and tie and his shirt was unbuttoned. He had taken off his belt and his pants hung low on his hips.

Bella stopped when she entered the dressing room and she watched as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders and he tossed it into the hamper in the corner.

Bella's eyes hungrily ran over his smooth skin. She could feel her heart rate pick up as Edward reached up for a pair of sleep pants and the muscles of his arms, shoulders and back bunched up.

She must have made a noise because he turned suddenly. Bella could feel her pulse beating at the base of her throat. Her mouth felt dry and ran her tongue over her lip.

Slowly.

Edward's eyes darkened as they followed the little tormentor.

_Cock-tease!_

Bella watched as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Do you like that dress?" His voice sounded loud in the quiet room.

"Yes…" she whispered.

His eyes darkened to black, as his entire demeanor became that of a predator, "Then take it off, because I am going to rip it to shreds if you don't. Do it now!"

Bella's fingers trembled as she fumbled with the side zipper. Just has he advanced on her, she undid it and the dress pooled at her feet.

Edward's eyes raked down her body. He saw the hardened nipples straining against the lace and he could smell her arousal from where he stood.

"_Take it all off_…" he muttered as he dropped his pants and kicked off his boxers.

Bella barely had time to undo her bra. Her fingers were on her panties when his hands captured hers.

"Too late" he said and Bella felt the delicate lace tear under his fists.

"Edward!" She admonished his hand moved up so that he gripped her chin in his fingers, forcing her to stare up into his blackened eyes.

"Too. Bad. You need to be faster than that, next time, you little tease. For that, you don't get to wear any panties tomorrow." He growled the words out and Bella moaned as he bent his knees and ground his rock hard dick against her mound.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on"

Bella held onto Edward as if she was a Spider monkey. Edward guided himself to her entrance and without further ado; he plunged straight into her waiting core.

Bella could feel her back protesting as Edward humped into her roughly but she ignored the slight discomfort and reveled in the feeling of fullness that she was receiving from the way that he was pounding into her.

"Fuck! Edward!" Bella screamed as his cock massaged her g-spot and she felt herself begin to cum. Her fingers dug into his neck. Edward held her ass in a vice like grip as he ground into her over and over again. He knew that he was marking her, putting his stamp on her. Claiming her as she craved.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" He shouted as he came long and hard just before his legs gave way.

They rested for a bit before Edward lowered Bella rather shakily to the ground and they went to clean up before they climbed into bed.

As Bella lay in Edward's arms she turned her face and laid a kiss on his chest just above his nipple.

"I love you," she said.

"You are my life," Edward said as he ran his fingers though her hair. "Sleep now, Isabella"

"Yes Sir"

Bella's eyes closed and she felt safe and loved, as if all was right with her world again.

Edward did not disappoint Bella the next day; he put her through her 'paces' until she was too tired to even think of disobeying him. She sat, kneeled, crawled, and practiced being quiet and obedient all day long.

It seemed as though there was an endless stream of commands and instructions and Bella reveled in each one. She was dripping wet the entire day. Every move that her Master made seems to perpetuate the 'problem'.

Edward was infuriatingly patient with her. She received only three small disciplines for infractions. One of which was that she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him.

Bella didn't mind that, as the two scenes that they practiced that evening had her in bed and asleep by 8.30!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The day had proved to be a resounding success. It also proved to be a welcome respite because the rest of the week was busy for both of them. Edward was busy with the music for his movie and Bella saw Paul each morning and the afternoons were spent with Rosalie, Kate and Alice who was running around frantically.

Bella also had a couple of meetings with prospective agents, including one called Marcus Volturi.

Bella could not believe it when Aro had called her and he had told her that his brother Marcus who handled many artists wanted to be her agent. She had called Riley on Edward's advice and Riley had confirmed that Marcus was indeed one of the leading Art Agents in the country and he was respected and trusted throughout the art world.

Bella didn't want to have an 'agent' and she didn't see the need for one, but Riley patiently flew out to San Francisco to meet with her as he tried to reason with her and explain what an asset having an agent was.

The agent would handle all of her future bookings, negotiate base prices, and assist her in setting up shows.

She wanted to think about it, but Riley kept pushing until she had agreed to begin interviewing for prospective agents.

Edward had taken Riley's side and so she had agreed to think about it and meet some people.

She tried to stay mad at Edward for the rest of the night, for taking Riley's side, but he gave her a full body massage that seemed to soften her up after they played a game of 'strip poker' which she won.

The weekend was arduous as Edward collared Bella on Friday in the playroom. He smiled down at her as she knelt at his feet, naked and beautiful, with her mouth wrapped around his cock.

Edward had arranged a different scene for that night which Bella noticed out of the corner of her eye, when she saw the suspension ropes hanging over the table.

Edward watched as Bella licked him clean and tucked him back into his jeans.

"Up on the table, Isabella."

Bella obeyed immediately.

Edward put a set of clamps onto her already hard nipples and the only sound that she made was a quiet hiss.

"Tonight, we are going to practice some control. You are doing so well, but I think that you can do better." He said as he attached the chain between her breasts to a small pulley. Bella looked down as her breasts were gently stretched away from her body.

Just before the sensation became painful, Edward stopped. He moved away but was soon back with a flogger.

He began gently, allowing the strips of leather to lick at her breasts, abdomen and Mons area. Gradually his stokes became harder, more precise.

Bella could feel her breathing increase as the tails began to sting over her sensitive flesh.

"Relax your muscles, that's it. Close your eyes and feel the sensation of how your skin is tingling from the leather. I can see your juice leaking onto the table Little Girl. You are loving this." Edward said in some amusement.

He stopped and Bella wanted to protest but she didn't move. And then he was back. The first sting of the whip made Bella cry out in shock.

Her eyes flew open and she gaped at Edward.

"Eyes closed, Isabella!"

Bella immediately put her head back down and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the new feeling which as definitely more pain than pleasure.

A harder strike of the whip stopped her from wiggling and Bella's relief when Edward stopped was short lived as she felt the clamps around her nipples pinch harder for a second before she heard his instruction.

"Deep breath"

First one and then the other nipple were released and Bella gasped as the blood rushed back into the sensitive area.

Edward immediately picked up the whip and the next few blows landed on her aching, pulsing nipples.

Bella bit her lip to stop from crying out. She felt tears leak from the corners of her eyes.

Edward watched her face carefully as he shifted and he watched as the whip coiled around her hips. The bright pink marks stood out on her already flushed skin. He knew that she was close to her limit and he was careful not to push her beyond.

He stopped and Bella let out a shaky breath. Edward picked up a bottle of water and cradled her head in his arm as he held the bottle to her lips.

Bella drank thirstily, "Thank you Master." She said once he had laid her down again.

"What color are you right now?"

"Yellow? No, green, or, I'm not sure. I was on the verge of yellow before you stopped." She answered as truthfully as she could.

Edward nodded.

"Good girl. Okay, let's continue."

Once again he changed things up and Bella felt his fingers at her small entrance. She had been using the plug each night, and she relaxed as Edward pressed his finger inside her.

She couldn't hold back a moan but Edward ignored her as he pushed another finger and then another inside her.

Bella was panting and trying really hard not to whimper, her need to him.

When Edward was satisfied, he removed his fingers and immediately replaced them with a large vibrator that he wasted no time in switching on.

From the corner of her eye Bella watched as Edward took out a butterfly vibrator and she moan aloud as she felt him settle it over her clit and then the gentle sensation was almost too much to bare.

"Mas… Master, please may I cum?" Bella panted.

"No! Hold it!" He snapped.

Bella mewed as she struggled to think of anything, something to take her mind of the feeling of fullness in her ass and the stimulation of her engorged clit.

A few moments later she was sweating and Edward could she her hands were fisted at her sides, "Master! Please!"

"Isabella, no! Now hold it!"

Edward removed the butterfly vibe, but replaced it with a large vibrator with a rotating head, which he pushed all the way inside of her. Once it was on, he picked up the whip again.

Bella was in agony! She was in ecstasy. She was crying as her body struggled to hold off on the massive orgasm that she could feel were just out of reach.

This time she arched her back to meet Edward's blows. She welcomed the pain as she felt the sting on her breasts, stomach and thighs.

Her entire body was shaking as she began to recite her words out loud to distract herself.

Edward watched, as Bella slowly seemed to gain control of her body. He turned the vibrators higher and Bella screamed out in frustration.

"_Master!" _

"_Cum now!_" he said and Bella squirted her release over the table. Her vaginal walls contracted so forcibly that the vibrator shot out of her and she covered Edward with her cum.

He removed the other vibrator and immediately he untied her and rubbed out her arms and legs.

Bella was shaking and crying as she came down. Edward picked her up and carried her to the bath. He climbed in with her, even though he was still wearing his jeans and he cradled her against his chest as she shook and cried.

Finally, Bella became aware of her surroundings, she looked up at Edward as he washed her gently.

"Master, why do you have your jeans on in the bath?" she asked groggily.

Edward chuckled, "You squirted all over them and I didn't want to waste any time in taking them off, you needed me."

Bella giggled. "Okay".

Edward dried her off and Bella laughed as he struggled to take the wet jeans off.

He carried her down to the subs room and dried her hair. After which he dressed her carefully in a sleep shirt and shorts and tucked her into bed.

"Clean up the playroom in the morning, Isabella. I will see you at breakfast at 7 sharp." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Bella nodded sleepily.

Long after Bella fell asleep, Edward sat on the floor next to her bed and he watched her. When he was, satisfied that she would have no ill effects of her sub space experience, he went to bed himself, but he left both of their doors open just in case she needed him.

The rest of the weekend went smoothly, although Bella found that she was tired the following day. Edward knew it and she was sent to bed early.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The one blimp on the radar was the letter that was burning a hole in Edward's safe and his mood.

Edward was still none the wiser as to the contents of the letter and Bella acted as if she had forgotten about it completely.

Bella wasn't happy when Edward told her the following week that they were going cut their Wednesday short because they were having dinner with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper at their home.

In light of the circumstances, Alice had reluctantly decided against having a bachelorette party and they decided to have a get together instead. It was to be a night of playing Wii and having fun.

Bella walked into the music room to remind Edward to start the fire for the barbeque that Rosalie had requested. She had just arrived home from a session with Paul.

"Edward, you need to get ready, they are going to be here any minute," she said as she stood behind him with her fingers gently scratching his scalp.

Edward rolled his neck and leaned back to rest his head against her abdomen.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said quietly.

"Of course" Bella responded.

"Why won't you at least let me read the letter from Phil?"

Bella's fingers stilled. She answered slowly, "Because there is nothing that he can say to change my mind. The restraining order is in place and we know that it was served on her. Renee signed her acknowledgment and we have it in the safe. That part of my life is over, Edward."

Bella sighed and sat down on the piano bench next to Edward so that they were almost shoulder-to-shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, "You have a lot to do with that. You and your family have been the catalyst of change that I needed to begin to heal and grow. You have made me realize my true value." Bella said shyly. She reached up and ran her hand up his arm.

Edward stared down at her hand. He loved her hands; they were so small but strong and expressive.

"I love you," Bella said suddenly and Edward looked up at the serious tone in her voice, "I love you with all my heart." He grasped her hand in his and lifted it to kiss the inside of her wrist before he ran his nose over the tender skin. He closed his eyes and kissed her there again.

"Heart of my heart…" he whispered against her skin.

When he opened his eyes, Bella was staring at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I love how you love me. I never knew that I was beautiful before you came along…" she whispered.

"Isabella…" he began, but just then, they heard the familiar shout from his brother.

"Later" Bella whispered. She quickly kissed the corner of his mouth and got up.

"Oh for fucks sake! Can't you two every give it a rest?" Emmett said with mock-disgust in his voice as he stood behind them in the den.

Bella laughed as Edward got up and flipped him off.

"Don't you ever _knock_?" he asked as Emmett punched his arm in greeting.

"Don't you ever _fuck_ with the front door locked?" Emmett shot back at him.

Bella kissed Emmett's cheek, "Do you kiss your wife with that mouth, Em?"

Emmett laughed, "Not just her mouth either…"

Edward hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut up!" he growled as Emmett guffawed.

Bella walked down the steps into the den where Rosalie was eyeing the sofa as if it was a sworn enemy.

"Rosalie, what has my sofa done to you?" She asked gently.

It was no secret that Rosalie had become tense in the past few days or 'mentally unstable' as Emmett had put it a couple of nights before when he had phoned Edward, to fetch him in the early hours of the morning.

Rosalie had kicked him out the house because she 'hated' the way he laughed. He waited on the porch in his sleep pants and t-shirt until his brother arrived.

Since then, everyone was tiptoeing around her. She was huge, uncomfortable and she had been suffering with backache the entire day!

Rosalie glared at Bella, "How the fuck do you people expect me to sit on that fucking sofa and not get stuck there?" she snapped as her hands rubbed the small of her back.

Emmett looked up in alarm at his wife's tone and he looked at Edward in panic.

"Do something!" he hissed at Edward.

Edward shook his head frantically, "she's your wife…"

Emmett glared at his brother, "She's..."

"I CAN HEAR YOU TWO FUCK-HEADS!" Rosalie shouted from the den.

Emmett winced.

"Um, Honey…"

"Save it Cullen!" She snapped.

Bella saved the moment from derailing completely as she took charge of the situation.

"My Love, can you please bring that high back arm chair from your study in here? And Emmett could you please start the barbeque?" She stepped behind Rosalie and gently moved her hands away.

"Are you in pain?" She asked quietly.

Rosalie nodded, "And my legs are sore and nothing fits me – god! The list goes on and on! And the doctor says that it could be another week to ten days even!" Bella could hear the exhaustion in Rose's voice.

"Have you slept at all?" Bella asked as she gently kneaded Rosalie's shoulders.

Rosalie sniffed and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "Not for the last few days, Bean won't stop kicking me!"

Bella nodded.

"Okay, well, we are going to fix that. How a back rub and a foot rub followed by a nap before dinner?" she asked.

Rosalie turned around and smiled, "That sounds like heaven!"

"Good, now kneel on that chair that Edward just brought in. Rest your arms on the backrest."

Rosalie did as Bella instructed. Bella gently pushed her shoulders forward without putting any pressure on her stomach. She stacked some soft pillows around her tummy and she fetched some baby oil from the downstairs bathroom.

She gently kneaded Rosalie's back and sides. Rosalie groaned in ecstasy. "This feels soooo good, B, thank you… fuck… that's goood… hmmm," Emmett's head shot around the corner as he heard his wife 'sex' noises.

Only the night before had he made her moan like that… _fuck hot!_

Bella shook her head at him and her dirty look was enough to send him back outside with a pout.

By the time Alice and Jasper arrived, Rosalie was resting her feet on Bella's lap and she was having each toe gently massaged and stroked.

She fell asleep and Bella propped her feet on the ottoman that she was sitting on. She dimmed the lights in the den and went to join everyone on the deck.

Alice was not having any morning sickness and in typical Alice style, she had embraced her condition with gusto. She was glowing with good health and the prospect of her wedding in two and a half weeks time.

Edward took the steaks off the grill and they were about to sit down when Rosalie called Bella.

Bella walked into the den with a smile that changed to shock.

Rosalie was standing in the middle of the den with a giant pool of water soaking in to the cream carpet.

"I peed" Rosalie said.

Bella shook her head, "I don't think so… EMMETT, ROSIE'S WATER BROKE!" She screamed.

Emmett screamed like a girl and dropped the beer that he was holding. He looked at Edward in horror.

"What do we do? What do we do?" he kept repeating as he flapped his arms.

Bella sprang into action. She phoned Anderson to bring the SUV around while she asked Brian to drive Emmett's jeep, as it was the biggest vehicle.

Next, she shouted at Emmett to calm down and appointed Edward his 'keeper.'

She next phoned Rosalie's doctor, as well as Esme and Carlisle.

Alice burst out crying at the sound of Rosalie cursing her way through a very definite contraction and Bella glared at Jasper, "She's your responsibility!" Bella snapped.

Once each one was assigned their tasks, she walked with Rosalie out to the Jeep. At first, Rose did not want Emmett near her, but when the next contraction hit, only eight minutes later, she called out for him.

"Don't leave me! Please, stay with me Emmy" she whimpered as he cradled her in his arms and she clung to his shirt.

Thankfully, the trip to the hospital only took them ten minutes.

Rosalie and Emmett were whipped away to fill out paper work and to get Rosalie changed into a hospital gown.

Bella and Alice could her screaming at the nurse to get her 'filthy' hands off her.

Alice looked miserably across at Jasper, "Am I going to be like that?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes again.

Bella growled as Jasper shrugged, he hastily changed it to a vigorous shaking of his head, "Never, Tink! Remember the doc said that every woman is different"

Alice stared at him suspiciously for a moment before she nodded and walked over and Jasper pulled her into his arms. Edward stared at Bella in mock-horror, "Are you going to be like this?" he whispered to her.

Bella shrugged, "I'm not sure, I suppose that we go through radical changes and we get emotional. Why? Will it bother you?" She asked seriously.

They had not really talked about having children. Bella suddenly wondered if Edward had changed his mind. He had said that he wanted kids, but that was a while ago.

Edward shrugged and ran his hands through his hair, "No, I mean, I have lived with my sisters and my mother and I know that women get emotional so that's not going to be an issue."

Edward looked closely at Bella, "Why do you ask, do you want to have a baby?"

Bella noticed that he did not seem upset or anxious at the prospect of becoming a father.

She smiled and put her hand on his thigh, "Someday, but let's wait until after the wedding at least okay?"

Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. He tried to ignore the twinge of disappointment that he felt. At least she had not said that she did not want kids at all.

"How many do you want?" he asked.

Bella shrugged, "More than one, less than a soccer team. I know that I do not ever want to have an only child. I don't know, but let's just start with one, okay? Did your mom say that there are twins in her family?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, she has twin uncles. Uncle Ernie and Uncle Nick. After Emmett was born, they began to make appearances into our lives. They just pop up at different times to normally cause shit and chaos. They are the oddest old cronies you will ever meet. We have only met them a handful of times, but they are really peculiar!" He chuckled.

Alice looked over at him, "Who are you talking about?"

Edward replied with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows, "The twins!"

Alice gasped, "Oh God! They are coming to the wedding, did Mom tell you?"

Edward shook his head, "_You aren't serious!_ We are going to have to hide Bella!"

Alice burst out laughing.

Bella and Jasper looked at each other, before Jasper spoke up, "Are these same twins who told Esme that Alice would make a good bride to one of their good friends who was ninety two at the time and Alice was fifteen?"

Edward nodded, as he laughed harder, "Carlisle kept Alice locked in her room after that for about two weeks."

Bella looked from one to the other, "What?"

Alice nodded, "They have more money than the National Debt, they live in this odd house somewhere in the Nevada Desert, anyhow they wanted to have me 'couriered' to their friend as a birthday present! Carlisle overheard them talking about kidnapping me and he wouldn't put it past them, so he locked me in my room every night!"

"They come and visit Carlisle and Esme every few years or so, and each time they come, they give them some more money and they cause trouble and then they leave again. They also own like a bunch of properties around the country. Gee B, maybe you can invite them to your wedding, which you don't even have a venue for yet!" Alice said snidely.

Bella and Edward ignored that comment completely. They were working on it and Bella had even conceded to go for a dress fitting the following week.

Esme and Carlisle finally arrived and Carlisle went to check on Rosalie.

Esme came over and she sat next to Bella. "Hello Sweetheart, how are you?" she asked after Edward had kissed her cheek and he and Jasper were sent on a 'tea run' to the canteen.

Bella smiled, "I'm fine thanks, Mom, although I can't say the same thing for your oldest son! He is a wreck!"

Esme chuckled as she listened to Bella's rendition of the drive to the emergency room. Esme looked at Bella as she spoke. Ever since coming back from New York, Bella and she had become closer.

One night when she had not been able to sleep Bella had phoned Esme and they had spent almost two hours on the phone talking. Bella had told her everything. From the way, that Renee had treated her as a child to what had taken place at the gallery that Saturday night. Esme had cried as she had listened to Bella. Not once had they spoken about the fact that Bella had called her 'Mom' ever since that trip. Edward had been right, she loved hearing Bella call her that. She reveled in the fact that Bella felt so attached to her and Carlisle that she could see them as 'mom' and 'dad' in her life.

"Edward brought up the letter again today." Bella said quietly.

She had told Esme about it and both she and Carlisle had agreed that Bella should do with it what she wanted.

Esme pursed her lips. "What do you want to do about it?"

Bella shrugged, "I'm not sure. I do know that I really don't want to open it right now. Maybe after the wedding! I was going to ask Dad to read it. If there is anything nasty in there, I don't want Edward to be tainted by Renee's lunacy." Bella said.

Esme nodded, "I understand, and I think that Carlisle is the perfect choice. He will at least be objective and won't go off half cocked like my middle child." They shared a smile.

Esme's attention turned to the doorway, where she saw Carlisle talking to who she assumed was Rosalie's doctor. It looked like a serious conversation and Esme pushed the knot of anxiety down as she stood up slowly. She searched Carlisle's face for a hint of what he was about to say, but his calm manner gave nothing away.

Carlisle made his way over to his family. Esme was at his side in a second.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "The baby is too big, Honey, just like Emmett was, so they are going to perform an emergency caesarean section on her. They are taking her to the OR now."

He looked at the frightened faces before him and he smiled reassuringly, "Relax, Rosalie, and Bean are going to be fine." He said.

Just then, Rosalie was wheeled out of the delivery room and down the hallway. Esme rushed off to see her quickly. Emmett looked terrified. He searched the hallway until he saw Edward rushing towards him. The brothers hugged each other without saying a word. Emmett pulled away and Edward saw the fear and excitement in his eyes.

"Edward…" he said.

Edward put his hands on Emmett's shoulders, "She _is_ going to be fine. We are right here. We will be waiting right here, okay?"

Emmett nodded. The sister called him and with a last grimace, he hurried away.

Carlisle came hurrying away from the Nurses station. Thankfully, he had been able to use his hospital privileges and so he was being allowed into the OR with Emmett. He pulled off his jacket and with a kiss and a few whispered words to his wife, he follow through the double doors to the operating theatres.

Forty-five minutes later, Emmett and Carlisle walked down the hallway; they saw Bella sitting on Edward's lap. Alice was sitting with Esme and Jasper. Kate and Garrett had arrived and were talking to Edward and Bella.

Emmett cleared his throat. Everyone jumped up and hurriedly surrounded them. Esme walked to her husband and he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Emmett held out his hands to quiet the family.

"Rosalie is fine! Joshua Edward Cullen was born at 19.52 p.m. He weighs ten pounds four ounces and is almost twenty-six inches long! Bean is a big boy!" He said as tears cruised down his cheeks.

Everyone was hugging each other, crying, and kissing Emmett and each other.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at his brother, "Joshua Edward?" he asked. Joseph was Pops' name. Pops was Carlisle's father.

Emmett nodded, "yeah, we wanted him to have good, strong names. You know 'Cullen men' names."

For a moment, Edward and Emmett shared a moment, before Emmett looked at the rest of his family, "Do you want to see him? Rosie is sleeping"

They crowded around the observation window and stared at the little boy with hair as black as night. Even from that distance, they could see the dimples in his cheeks as he sucked his thumb.

"Just like his father, he is hungry already!" Carlisle said and they all chuckled.

Esme's smile wavered as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. Seeing Joshua reminded her so much of Emmett. She remembered the very moment when Carlisle placed him into her arms and she knew that her life would never been the same.

"He looks just like Em..." Esme said as she wiped the tears away. Carlisle smiled and he wrapped his arms around his wife. "He does, and just like Emmett he is healthy and strong." He said quietly. "We are so blessed, Essie." He said and Esme nodded.

Emmett stood next to his brother.

"He's beautiful Em." Edward said quietly.

Emmett wiped a few stray tears off his cheeks, "Yeah. He has his mother's eyes and chin."

Edward nodded in agreement. He stared at the sleeping baby. "Welcome to the world Joshua Edward Cullen. You are a very lucky little boy."

Bella stood next to Edward with her one hand on the observation glass. She had never seen a baby up close before. She felt strange as she looked at the babies laying in the bassinettes. Each one was a person. A real human person, who would grow up and marry and have jobs and have their own kids. A feeling of protectiveness swept over her as she looked at Joshua.

_You will never be unloved or unwanted, little boy. You are going to grow up surrounded by people that love you. You are going to spend your days being nurtured and cherished by this amazing family._

Bella felt a stirring in her chest; it was just a whisper, a sliver of a feeling. She did not quite understand it but it was almost as if her womb contracted as she stared at the sleeping baby.

She stood quite still and her hand dropped to her lower abdomen. She placed her hand there and for the first time she wondered what it would be like to carry a part of Edward inside of her.

_Could I do that? Could my body make something so utterly perfect and wonderful? _

Edward noticed that Bella was standing very still as she looked through the window. One hand was on the window and the other was gently rubbing her stomach.

He watched as her transparent thoughts flittered across her face. He saw it all. Fear, wonder, longing, and speculation!

He wondered if she even realized herself where her thoughts had gone. She may say that she wanted to wait, but the longing in her eyes said something different. Edward knew that Bella had a way to go before she would be ready to have a baby.

Bella's eyes darted to where Edward stood. She quickly dipped her head down to hide her face. She wondered if he had seen what she was thinking, but when she looked back up, Edward was talking quietly to his father.

Bella tucked the wild thoughts that were floating in her head away to take out when she had some time alone.

_Someday…_

She sighed, and looked at Bean, Joshua once more before she walked over to her soon to be parents-in-law to congratulate them.

Esme and Carlisle stayed with Emmett for the weekend, giving him time to move to and from the hospital.

Esme finished the nursery, while Carlisle met with various service providers to finalize the arrangements for 'the wedding'.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Tuesday before Alice and Jasper's wedding was bright and warm. Bella got up early and she had her workout.

She smiled as she ran on the treadmill, as she thought about the night before when she and Edward had gone to visit Rosalie, Emmett, and Bean, um, _Joshua._

It seemed as if Joshua's nickname of 'Bean' was going to be difficult for him to shake off, because that's what everyone still called him.

Between Bella and Kate, Rosalie and Emmett had enough prepared frozen meals to last almost a month. Emmett was in his element because he was not going hungry, although there had been a couple of times in the past week that Bella had found Emmett on her doorstep, looking for a quiet place to sleep!

Apparently, young Joshua Cullen was constantly hungry and Rosalie was determined to breast-feed him, even though she did not seem to have enough milk.

As a result, Rosalie was feeding the hungry and very vocal baby on almost an hourly basis. Edward had laughed at that comment and he had said that Joshua was definitely taking after his father.

Bella finished her nine-mile run and she decided to do some reps of the circuit. Edward walked into the gym a short while later and he immediately narrowed his eyes as he looked at Bella working out on the cardio circuit.

Every since their 'talk' Bella herself had written her excise routine down and it was stuck on the pegboard on the wall of the gym.

Edward knew without looking that she was supposed to have a five-mile run and a yoga workout that day. Her workout had been modified so that she would not put too much pressure on her hand, which was healing well, but she still had a bit of pain and tenderness.

He didn't say anything, but he walked over to the treadmill.

Nine miles! Fuck! And the cardio circuit!

Edward's face was grim. It wasn't that she could not handle the exercise, Bella had become extremely fit over the past nine months, but it was the principle of the matter.

Once again, she didn't do as she said she was going to. He opened his mouth to call out to her but he noticed that she had her ear buds in.

He would have to address this later.

He shook his head as he programmed the rowing machine and began his warm up.

Bella was singing away to herself when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She grinned when she looked up and spotted Edward working hard on the rowing machine. For a moment she paused and enjoyed the view of how his muscles bunched and released. His entire back rippled in the mirror.

_Yum, yum!_

She watched suddenly dry mouthed as a bead of sweat ran down his chest.

_Lick me, lick me… ohmyGod, now even his sweat talks to me! _

"Isabella!" Bella's eyes shot up to meet Edward's in the mirror.

"What?" she said slightly exasperated. It just when her little daydream was getting good, the Voice came out to spoil things.

_It's not even Wednesday! _

"I am well aware of what day it is, Smart Ass! But I called you four times and you were off in this glaze-eyed stare. I was wanted to know if you would be ready to leave midmorning?" Bella saw that Edward was irritated with her for some reason.

She nodded and got up with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess that I'm finished in any case. Is there anything that I need to pack for our um, collared time? Are you actually going to collar me?" she asked.

Edward pushed himself back on the rower and rested his hands on his knees. He knew that she wasn't going to let up until he gave her some answers.

"Let me finish up here while you go and shower and finish your packing. You may choose three toys to take with us," Bella clapped her hands in glee, her mind flew to her favorite toys, but before she could say anything Edward held up his hand and raised his voice, "BUT," Bella narrowed her eyes at him as he smirked at her, "I also want you to choose instruments to be used in punishment. They don't have to be instruments for striking; use your imagination."

Bella was gaping at him as if he had lost his mind, "Also," he went on, "you will need your plug and your journal."

He nodded at her and began to row once more. Bella stared at him in disbelief.

_Is he actually kidding me? Or is he just fucking with me? No… he doesn't look like he is kidding. What the fuck? I must pack three toys and three punishment devices? Is he crazy? Why would I do that, it's like I'm setting myself up for failure and I do not intend to get punished this weekend! No fucking way!_

Edward could feel Bella's eyes burning into his head. He forced himself to concentrate on finishing his row time. When he was finished, he wiped the machine down and ran the towel over his neck and chest.

He turned, expecting to find Bella still staring at him, but the doorway was empty.

He had discussed his 'modified rules idea' with Garrett, and he had agreed with Edward that there should be no reason that he and Bella should be able to maintain their D/s status while being in attendance at his parents' home. Garrett had even suggested that it would be fun and exciting, although he cautioned Edward to be attentive to Bella so that he would be aware if something distressed her at any time.

Edward showered when he was finished with his routine and he dressed in his signature jeans, t-shirt and button-down. He was tying his sneakers when Bella walked into the bedroom carrying her camera bag over one shoulder and a leather hold-all in her hand.

She had pulled her hair up and was wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of her converse sneakers. She looked about sixteen with only mascara and a touch of lip-gloss on.

Bella didn't know that Edward was in the dressing room as she put the two bags on the bed.

Without thinking she rubbed her hand gently and flexed her fingers.

_Hmm, I overdid it a bit in the gym this morning… I need to take it easy on the hand today._

She hated the reminder of the way that she had punched Renee.

Bella walked to the side of the bed and she pulled out her plug that she had washed and sterilized that morning as well as a new tube of lubricant.

Bella bit her lip as she walked over to the chest of drawers in the corner. She opened the drawer that held the one thing that she was looking for.

_Hmmm… Hello Mr. Bristles, long time no see! Okay let me see, do I have everything? Lube, plug, rope, Bristles, gag, scarves, cock ring, nipple suction cups._

Edward cleared his throat and Bella jumped. She automatically turned to face him with a flaming face as she pushed the bag behind her.

"Edward! You scared me," Bella choked out.

Edward cocked his head to one side, "Hmm, did you find everything that you were looking for?"

Bella nodded as she managed to not fidget. "I think so; I hope that I won't disappoint you."

Edward smiled at her, "Would you mind if I look at what you've chosen? I may make some additions if that's okay?"

Bella nodded as she stepped to one side, she moved to check her camera bag as Edward looked through the toys bag. Bells saw him smirk and she wondered what had pleased him, when he turned and walked over to the chest of drawers. He took something out and added it to the bag before he zipped it closed and sat down in one of the easy chairs in their small sitting room.

When Bella was finished she closed the bags that she had checked. Edward was still watching her.

"Come sit here for a minute, we need to talk," Edward said quietly.

Bella walked over and sat down opposite Edward.

"I would like to collar you for the time that we are at my parents place. But we will have a modified set of rules."

Bella nodded slowly, "Go on?"

Edward picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to her, while he held another sheet in his hand.

"We will keep it real simple. The number one rule will be that although I will expect you to be respectful and obedient at all times with me, I want you to enjoy yourself and have fun! You will call me Edward unless we are in our room and then you will call me Master.

"I will expect you to present yourself to me at bedtime, naked and in position each night and you will present me with your journal, which you need to find the time to write in. I also expect you to continue to exercise and get enough sleep. If you want to deviate from this, you will ask me. You will continue to watch your food intake and I would like you to keep a food diary for me for the time that we are away. "

Bella sighed but she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Now, if you are ready, may I collar you?"

Bella quickly read over the short list of rules again before she nodded and she knelt on the floor in front of him.

"I would be honored to wear your collar, Sir."

Edward smiled as he stroked Bella's cheek with his finger.

"We are going to have a good time this week," he said.

Bella beamed at him, "I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

Edward nodded, "Me too. If it becomes too much or if you get overwhelmed, you need to safe word okay?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Edward smiled again as he leaned forward and placed the delicate collar from Italy around Bella's neck.

Bella felt her heart give a little flutter of excitement. Her fingers reached up to trace the delicate metalwork around her neck.

She gave a sigh of contentment.

Safe, loved, cherished. Those were some of the emotions that Bella recognized as she felt the rapidly warming gold against her skin and Edward's soft lips against her forehead.

Edward pulled back and sat up. Bella settled on the floor at his knees.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Bella nodded.

Edward leaned forward and kissed her mouth.

"Very good, Isabella, but I want to hear your responses from now on, unless I tell you to be quiet, okay?"

"Yes, Master"

"Very Good."

They walked down to the kitchen where Maggie was busy in the kitchen.

"Good morning, you two. Bella, I hope you don't mind, but when I saw that you weren't down yet, I made you and Edward some breakfast." Maggie said as she gestured towards the kitchen table.

"Thanks Maggie. We took a little longer getting ready after our workout." Bella said as she sat down to Edward's right as he sat at the head of the table.

Maggie laughed as she brought over the coffee pot to fill the coffee mugs on the table. Bella took a sip of her apple juice. "Is this fresh?" She asked.

Maggie smiled and nodded, "I know a man who delivers fresh juice to some of the restaurants in the area, and he promised to deliver some to us." She said.

Edward laughed, "Maggs, you know everyone!"

Edward and Bella enjoyed a breakfast of bacon and eggs, toast and waffles. Edward reminded Maggie playfully that Napa was just over an hour away and not a full day's journey, as she seemed to think, judging by the amount of food that she had made for them.

Maggie and Reggie were also attending the wedding, but they were only going to be travelling up the following day.

After breakfast, Edward packed their luggage into his SUV as Bella received another frantic phone call from Alice.

Alice and Jasper had driven through to Cullen Crest over the weekend and Alice was freaking out.

"B! Have you left yet? I need you here! The flowers are sitting on some airport runway, getting ruined because the florist got the wedding date wrong! This is a disaster and I need you!" Alice screeched as she burst into tears.

Edward looked up as he heard the unmistakable sound of his sister's hysterical voice.

He frowned at Bella and shook his head, but she just smiled reassured at him. "Twister, listen to me, okay? Your wedding day is going to be like no other wedding day has ever been. It is going to be perfect. You are going to look beautiful, your flowers will be exquisite, and the groom will be standing and waiting for you at the end of the perfectly set outdoor chapel. Now, relax, okay and let me talk to Esme," Bella said quietly.

Edward shook his head at her again. He didn't know how she did it, but she had managed to smooth things over for Alice countless times over the past two days.

He walked into the kitchen to have a quiet word with Maggie and Reggie while Bella spoke to Esme.

"Hey Mom. Yeah, I heard. Don't let her upset the staff again, okay? Carlisle will have a heart attack if he has to bribe more people to stay on the job. Just keep her away from the grounds staff and the caterers. We are leaving in a while. We will Mom." Bella sighed as she tacked her phone into her purse just as Edward walked into the entrance hall.

"I swear, Tink is going to drive the family to drugs if she keeps this up!" Edward said in exasperation.

Bella smiled, "She's just nervous, she will be fine as soon as the rest of us arrive."

Edward opened the door of the car and Bella looked around, "Are we driving ourselves?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, things are quite around here and Emmett needs all the available staff up at the winery. "

Bella nodded, "I expect that St. Helena will be mightily relieved when it's all over. There have more delivery trucks, construction contractors and strangers running around town than they have seen in years."

Edward laughed, "Yeah, well they have come to expect nothing less with Alice. Dad said that every hotel, bed and breakfast, boutique hotel and inn is booked out in the Valley. It seems that Alice is good for business. The press started camping outside the gates last week already. It's crazy, even though they have invited some of the Media to the wedding, on condition that they do not breach our privacy, all the rats and mice are trying to pick up crumbs."

Bella bit her lip, "I'd forgotten that the press are going to be snooping around." She said.

Edward looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "That's why we have our own private security army, Baby. There are about fifty bodyguards that will be posted around the house and the immediate grounds at all times and all guests will be scanned in with a special tag that was put on the invitation. No tag, no access. In addition, each person's ID will be checked and there will be random checks."

"Those guests that are attending the breakfast on Sunday will need to have their access cleared again. It should only be the family and a few extended family members and close friends."

Bella nodded, "I can't imagine doing something like this for our wedding! Just the thought of all that pomp and ceremony is too much. You know, we only have just over four weeks to go, and we don't have a venue yet. I'm getting a little worried. Maybe we should do it at home, in the garden."

Edward looked over to see Bella biting her bottom lip. He took one of her hands that rested in her lap. "You know, I have an idea. Why don't you leave the venue and the actual arrangements of the ceremony up to me? You take care of your dress, but let me take care of everything else with the help of Kate, Rose, Ali, Esme and Sue? They want to do this for you, for us and I will stay involved to make sure that they don't get carried away."

Bella was frowning, "Really? You'd do that? They can be quite vicious, Ed, um Master."

Edward kissed her hand, "Don't underestimate me Baby. I will promise you that we will get it done. Now, we have agreed, that it's a beach or as close to a beach ceremony as possible right?"

"Right"

"Okay, have you found a dress yet?"

Bella felt her cheeks turn pink, "Well, I saw one that I really liked…"

Edward grinned at the sparkle in her eyes, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's long, but not too formal. I like it." Bella said with a smile on her face.

Edward nodded, "So here's a thought, lets get everyone to dress up, but we have it informal. You know the women in our family, they love to get all dressed up, but we keep it fun. How many people do you think we will invite?"

Bella shrugged, "Hmm, I'm not sure, for me it's just Sue, Charlie and Seth and then our friends, like Stanley and Bernice, Paul and Emily, Maggie and Reggie, Edgar and Harry, Bill and Sonya, obviously Garrett and Kate, Tia and Ben and Charlotte and Peter and your brothers, and your Mom and Dad."

Edward pursed his lips as his head ran through other people that he should invite, "Aro and his wife, Felix and Heidi," at Bella's face, Edward chuckled, "sorry, but just think of the big 'fuck-you' factor that's going to be" Bella laughed reluctantly.

"Hmmm, there might be a couple of others, but we can see, okay, so how many is that – about thirty or thirty five people or so?"

Bella nodded as she bit her lip again, "That sounds like a lot."

Edward shook his head, "You know, it can just be the family if you want. We don't have to invite anyone else; you just say the word, Isabella. This is our day, and you can have anything that you want to, okay?"

Bella looked across and saw that Edward was completely serious.

"Okay… thank you, Master. What about you? What do you want?"

"Isabella, I want to be with you. I don't care if we get married on the moon, or in a courtroom, I just want you to be my wife."

Bella chuckled, "Okay now that is a little extreme, no need to go to the courthouse. My father, both of them will probably kill us!"

Edward nodded as he laughed. "Okay, no shot-gun wedding, so shall we say forty people maximum? You also have to invite Govender and his latest squeeze. But that's it. No other outsiders and we keep it low-key as far as the paparazzi go. I was thinking of inviting Jamie and Jeff from Vanity Fair to cover the wedding. That way, we can control what is written and Jamie will also give us control over which photographs we want to have published. What do you think of that?"

"I like Jamie and Jeff is great. They feel more like friends than press. I feel comfortable around them and having them there won't be so much of an intrusion." She nodded, "You should give him a call."

Edward was pleased to see that Bella looked more relaxed. He had some ideas about venues but he needed to talk to his parents first. He turned the conversation to something else that had been bothering him since that morning.

"So, why don't you tell me about your journal entries for this week?"

Bella looked up from the magazine that she had been paging through.

"Huh?"

Edward narrowed his eyes as he stared through the windshield.

"Why don't you give me a synopsis of your eating and exercise for the last five days or so?"

Bella frowned as she put her book away and pulled her journal out of her purse. She tended to carry it around with her when she wasn't at home.

"Okay. Um, I've ate three meals a day for those days, except for last Friday, when I forgot to eat lunch because I was running late after the salon, but I had a protein bar and then after our scene, remember I had an extra bowl of fruit." Bella looked across at Edward, "Is that what you wanted to know?"

Edward nodded, "Yep, something like that. What about your exercise routines? Have you been sticking to them?"

Bella stared at him for a moment, "Is this about today? About me doing more than I was supposed to? Because, I promise you, I feel fine! My body can take it and you know that I'm a lot stronger than I've ever been, so please stop worrying about me!" Bella gasped as she heard the last part leave her mouth and she quickly covered her lips with her fingers to stop herself from saying anything else.

_SHIT! FUCK! BLUE BALLS! Why don't you just say what you think Swan? _

Bella realized Edward had not said a word since her outburst. She knew that she should try to fix what she had just said, but she didn't know what to say. Or if she should say anything at all! She cast a sideways glance at Edward, but his eyes gave nothing away as they were covered by his sunglasses.

His jaw, however, was taught, and Bella groaned inwardly.

_Get your head out of your ass, Isabella! You are his sub now act like it!_

"Master, I'm so sorry…" Edward held his hand up.

"I think that you've said enough, Isabella. You were the one that made your schedule and it was changed because of your hand. Do not tell me what I should be thinking, or how strong or fit you are, that is_ not_ what I asked you. Being a successful submissive takes discipline and conviction. If you want to be a good submissive, you need to harness these traits."

Bella nodded but said nothing. She hadn't wanted to displease her Master and certainly not right at the beginning of their time together. This was another reason that she wanted to have regular times being collared. It was that much harder for her to get into her submissive mindset.

Finally Edward spoke again and broke the tense silence in the car. "We will work out together for the time that we are at my parents. You won't be working out over the weekend. I am not going to discuss this again, Isabella. You will not like the consequences if we have to go down this road again. I expect you to comply with all of my rules, even the ones that you have set in place for yourself, is that clear?" Edward's displeasure was evident in his tone.

Bella nodded miserably.

"Good, now I think that you can prepare to write an assignment on why a submissive needs to be committed to daily routines. I will expect to read that tonight before bedtime, so you need to make sure that you finish it sometime today."

Edward did not wait for an answer from her, as he reached forward and flicked the radio on again.

Bella bit back a sigh of irritation at herself and she settled in her seat after she pulled a pen out of her purse.

About an hour later they drove through the outskirts of St. Helena and Bella put her pen down. She flexed her hand again as she tried to ignore the slight throbbing of her fingers as subtly as she could.

Edward's eyes flickered towards her, "Is your hand sore?" He asked quietly.

Bella bit her lip before she answered truthfully, "My knuckles are stiff Master, but it's not too bad," she said.

"Let me see" Edward held out one hand and Bella put hers into it.

He looked down and saw that it was not swollen any longer. He ran his thumb over the slightly discolored knuckles before he brought them to his lips and kissed them gently.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have made you write today…"

"No Master, its fine. I am finished anyway." She said quickly.

Edward was about to answer, as he turned into his parent's road when he slammed on brakes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He exclaimed.

Bella looked up quickly and she gasped.

The road leading to Cullen Crest was a dirt road that led up to the top of a hill. Edward counted at least twenty or thirty SUVs, vans, cars, television vans all parked up and down the road, so that a car could just barely get through.

Bella shrank back into her seat as she watched everyone's attention turn to their vehicle.

"Hold on Baby. Just look bored and do not make eye contact. Only my sister would cause a media frenzy that rivals a fucking royal wedding!" Edward bit out.

Bella giggled in spite of herself. "You make it sound like we are being surrounded by wild animals."

Edward flashed a wicked smile, "And your point is…"

Bella laughed, "By all means, let's go get 'em, Master." She quipped.

Edward pressed his foot to the accelerator and he made his way slowly but steadily through the throng of reporters and photographers that had now gathered at the gates.

Edward pulled right up to the gates and he saw three uniformed guards standing at the gate-house staring at his SUV with hostile eyes.

Edward honked impatiently as paparazzi began to surround the car. The guards didn't move.

"Fuck! Isabella, please phone Dad and get him to tell these assholes to open the fucking gates!"

Bella pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial button.

Esme answered and Bella explained the situation to her quickly.

A couple of seconds later, Edward and Bella watched as one of the security guards answered the phone inside the guardhouse.

He looked uncomfortable as he hung up and he hurriedly opened the remote gates.

Edward nosed the car forward until he was abreast with the guards.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry Sir, we weren't told of your arrive today. It's been chaos here." The man explained quickly looking sick with anxiety.

Edward nodded, "That's alright, and I should have reminded my parents to let you know that we were on our way."

The man nodded relieved and Edward pulled through the gates and up the driveway.

Bella looked around in awe. She hardly recognized the homestead. Gone was the tranquility that Bella had come to expect and in its place was complete chaos.

There was a half-erected marquee on the front lawn that stood in front of the gazebo. There seemed to be about a hundred people in white overalls running around as Alice and Carlisle stood in the midst of the lawn.

Bella could see even from this distance, Alice looked furious, and Carlisle looked exasperated.

Edward shook his head as he swung the SUV through the archway that led to the garages.

"Fuck! I see that Alice is in one of her moods again. I am going to go and rescue my father; will you see what you can do with that spoilt brat? I will give her a fucking spanking myself if she is going to pull her tantrum shit! I don't care if it's her wedding day!" Edward began as he brought the car to a halt.

Bella put her hand on his arm, "I will see what I can do, Master, you get Carlisle inside and see if you can find Jasper and find out what is going on and what still has to be done, while I deal with Alice." She said quietly.

Edward felt himself begin to calm down. "Okay. Thanks Baby."

He walked around and opened her door. Bella got out and Edward put his arm around her waist as they made their way to where they could see Alice and Carlisle. Bella wanted to laugh because Carlisle was fisting both of his hands into his hair as Alice stood glaring up at him. At one point, Alice stamped her foot and Bella heard Edward muttering under his breath.

"Fucking spoilt brat… should have been spanked a long fucking time ago. Jazz… fucking soft…"

Bella squeezed Edward's waist, "Take Dad with you now." She said as she reached Alice's side.

The relief on Carlisle's face would have been comical if it was not so serious.

"Thank God! Edward and Bella, welcome to my nightmare!" He said.

Alice let out a loud laugh, "Ha! You are joking right, Dad? This is my wedding day not yours! This is my nightmare! Bella, will you please tell this, man that that marquee is cream, not white! On what planet did I say that I would have a cream-fucking marquee when my dress is white? Tell me that!" Edward, Carlisle, and Bella cowered, as Alice's voice became a high-pitched screech towards the end of her tirade.

Edward turned to Carlisle, "Hey Dad, let's go into the house." He turned to glare at his sister; "You stay here and get yourself under control." He snapped before he put his arm around Carlisle's shoulders and led him towards the house.

Bella looked around at the workers that were staring at them. She imagined that half of them were shocked by Alice's outburst while the other halves were shocked to see Edward Cullen in the flesh.

Alice let out a growl of frustration, which drew Bella's attention to her again. Bella frowned at her friend, "Hey there, _Freddie Kruger_, slow down there! Now, are all these people waiting for you to make a decision or what?"

Alice opened and closed her mouth a few times before she just sighed and nodded.

Bella nodded, "Thought so. Okay, let me talk to the supervisor. You. Stay. Right. Here!" She leveled a firm look at Alice. To her surprise, Alice just nodded as she walked over and plunked herself onto a fold out chair that sat on the lawn.

Bella pursed her lips as she put her hands in her back pockets and looked around. "Um, who's in charge here?" She asked loudly.

Several people pointed to a big, burly man who looked as if he ate little children for breakfast.

_Oh Great! Leave Bella to face the giant!_

Bella swallowed hard as she approached the scowling man with arms like tree trunks and a beer belly to match the rest of his huge frame.

She ignored the pointed chuckles and sniggering that she heard from the workers. The man watched as Bella approached him.

She was a little thing, who looked no older than eighteen or so. She walked towards him and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and you are…?"

"Pilgrim, Ma'am. Jed Pilgrim; and I am _not_ going to change this here marquee for that woman, she placed the order on-line, and when I called her to confirm, she told me that her instructions were clear, well here are her instructions." He stuck the order form out to Bella as if it was a snake.

Bella frowned as she took form from him. She picked up the error immediately. "I see that she ticked the block that says "White, chiffon 500 seater; 25x20 rows" and then again she ticked "50x10 round tables, platform, head table, dance floor. As well as the "catering tent/bar," but then she said in the special instructions that she wanted white/cream."

Mr. Pilgrim nodded, "We have two white and one cream and we brought all three, but she either has to have the white one here or up on the field where the reception is to be held!" He said as he shot daggers at Alice, who was scowling right back at him.

Bella sighed, "Okay, I understand. Let me think… Alice, get over here!" Alice narrowed her eyes at Bella's order, but she got up and walked over to where they stood.

"Now, the ceremony is going to be held at 5.30 p.m. That is twilight, Alice, no one is going to see what color the tent is because there are going to be three hundred hurricane lamps to light the way, and everything will look cream in any case! Now, I think that we should leave this marquee here, and have the two matching white marquees on the field so that they match. Mr. Pilgrim understands that this is a high profile event and he wants you to have a fantastic day, Mr. Pilgrim will make sure that everything is perfect," Bella glared at him, as she spoke and after a startled look from him, he nodded emphatically.

Alice stared at one and then the other. She turned to Bella, "Okay, Twister, if you think so. I just don't even know anymore!" Alice said and Bella could see that she was close to tears. She put her hand out and grabbed Alice's hand before she turned to the supervisor.

"Mr. Pilgrim, when can we expect the marquee's to be erected?" She asked quietly.

"We will have everything in place within two hours, Ma'am, including hanging the chandeliers in the reception marquees and putting the hurricane lamps in place.

Bella nodded, "Thank you. Here is my cell number, please call me as soon as it is all ready and Alice and I will take a final walk through."

They shook hands and Alice offered a quiet apology to Jed. "It's okay, Miss Cullen, I know what wedding jitters can do to a woman, I have three daughters." he said and they smiled at each other.

Bella smiled and she hooked Alice's arm through hers as she turned them swiftly and walked towards the house.

She felt Alice put her head on her shoulder as she gave a dejected sigh, "What's going on Ali?"

There was silence as they walked on for a few moments and then Alice stopped walking as she burst out crying, "Bella! It's all, terrible! Everything is going wrong and everyone hates me! The wedding planner has threatened to quit, my own mother isn't talking to me, and my father said that as far as he is concerned, I can get married in the barn!" She threw her arms around Bella and began to sob against her chest.

Bella wrapped her arms around her friend. "Shh! There, there, Ali. I'm sure it's not that bad?" Alice pulled away. She looked like a raccoon with the black eye make-up that was smudged under her eyes.

"Oh no? Jasper left this morning! He didn't even say a word, he just got up from the breakfast table and got into his car and left!" Alice wailed.

Bella waited until Alice had calmed down somewhat and she steered them towards the huge oak tree that housed the tree house. There was a freestanding porch swing at the base of the tree and Bella sat down and pulled Alice down next to her.

Alice took a few moments before she calmed down enough. Bella pulled several tissues out of her purse as well as a couple of moist face-wipes that she always carried with her. Alice blew her nose and wiped the ruined make up off her face. Bella kept her one arm around Alice as she gently started the swing moving.

The gentle motion seemed to calm Alice down further. After about fifteen minutes, she began talking.

"I've been impossible for the past week or so. Everything is just getting too much for me! Suddenly I can't seem to cope with anything! I keep forgetting the slightest thing. Jasper has all but given up collaring me, because I cry all the time, and he is scared that he is hurting me! I just want this fucking wedding to be over and it's not supposed to be like this! I'm supposed to be having a good time, but I made my mother cry this morning and Dad got really mad at me and he was going to cancel the whole thing!" The words tumbled out of Alice's mouth as Bella held her and rocked them gently.

"I hear myself and I can't believe that this is me talking. I scream at everyone and poor Jazz has been worse off. I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm not even sure that Jazz wants to marry me any longer, I mean, I wouldn't want to marry me, I'm such a shrew!"

Bella handed Alice some more tissues but she didn't say anything. Alice wiped her eyes again before she straightened up a bit and looked at her friend, "You haven't said anything? Do you hate me too?"

Bella shook her head, "No, Twister, I don't hate you. No one hates you, but you are being a bitch right now and you do need to curb that temper of yours." Bella spoke gently but firmly.

Alice nodded. "I know," she whispered. Bella looked in her purse and she pulled out a bottle of water, which she opened and gave to Alice.

"Also, you need to apologize to your parents and especially to Jasper."

Alice nodded as she drank from the bottle thirstily. "Thanks. I know that I do."

"You looked exhausted, Alice and you obviously haven't been getting much rest! I think that you need to have a lovely warm shower and get into bed early and watch some television and just veg out for a bit! You need to remember that you are carrying a baby inside you now, Tink, and you can't carry on like a crazy woman anymore."

Alice sighed, "You are so right. I'm sorry, B. I sound like a lunatic, don't I?" She turned to look at Bella with her sad blue eyes. Bella shook her head gently, "Mary Alice Cullen, everyone in this family loves you like crazy! So what if you are a little irrational right now! You are getting married in four days and you are carrying a 'mini-me' inside so you are entitled to be a little emotional."

After a couple of minutes Alice began to squirm around, when Bella looked at her, she shrugged, "I need to pee," she said.

The two friends started to laugh, "Okay! TMI! Let's go inside, Twister, so that you can relieve yourself and begin to rack up those apologies."

The two women walked inside. Bella left Alice at the downstairs bathroom before she walked into the family room. Edward sat with his parents on the sofas. Carlisle and Esme looked thoroughly miserable and Edward looked pissed off and irritated.

Esme jumped up when she saw Bella walk into the room.

"Bella! I'm so glad that you are here! How is…" she stopped talking as Alice walked in and she stood next to Bella.

"Mom, Daddy, I'm so sorry. I have been horrible to you and you have been so good to me! I'm really sorry for the way that I have behaved." Alice said as she gripped Bella's hand in a vice-like hold.

There was silence for a few moments. Bella swallowed as she waited for someone to say something.

Finally, Carlisle nodded as he stared at his daughter. Once again, Bella was reminded of Edward as she watched the nerve tick in the older man's jaw. She reminded herself that they were not blood related, but an outsider would never know.

"Mary Alice, this is the last time this week that you are going to cause such pandemonium, do you understand me? Your mother and I will not put up with this any longer. Now we love you, but you have to calm down, as much for the baby's sake as your own! If you behave like this again, I will cancel the entire fucking thing and you and Jasper can get married in court for all I will care! Your behavior is completely unacceptable!" Carlisle's eyes flashed a bright blue and Bella felt Alice's hand tighten even more on her sore one. She tried not to wince, but Alice was really strong.

She was relieved when Alice loosened her grip and eventually stepped up to her parents and hugged them each in turn. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Bella rubbed her hand and she shook her head at Edward as he frowned at her.

Alice pulled away from her parents and she walked over to her brother. Edward narrowed his eyes at her slightly before he sighed and folded her into his arms.

Bella watched as Alice relaxed and Edward kissed the top of her head, "Where…" Edward began, but Bella cut him off quickly.

"Um, Ali and I are going to catch up and have a bit of a day-time slumber party! Mom, could I beg you to bring us some sandwiches and some tea and maybe some good old fashioned junk food?" Bella said.

She stared from Esme to Edward and then to Carlisle meaningfully.

Esme nodded slowly, "Okay. I think we have some buttermilk cookies and there is some chocolate as well as some crisps and dip. Will that be okay?"

Bella nudged Alice who was smiling, "Hmm that sounds good. Thanks Mom"

Alice put her arm through Bella's as she turned her towards the stairs, "Edward, you can have her back later, she is mine for now!"

Once they were in Alice and Jasper's room, Alice sprawled across the bed and patted the space next to her.

Bella lay down next to her. They turned towards each other. "Do I look like shit?" Alice asked suddenly.

Bella studied her friend, "Ali, if I had been 'howling' as Charlie would say, as much as you have, I wouldn't be able to see out of my eyes, but you look pale and pixie like. Whereas I would just look blotchy and swollen!"

Alice began to giggle and Bella soon joined her. "I was a maniac out there!"

Bella laughed harder as Alice continued, "I pushed that poor man and told him to 'man up or get the fuck out of Dodge!' And then I screeched at him and I think that I growled at him too."

Bella held her stomach as she laughed harder, "It's not funny Bella! I sounded like a freaking mad woman!"

"You stamped your foot as well," Bella said.

Alice nodded, "I did, didn't I? Oh, fuck! No wonder Jasper did a disappearing act. I have not stopped complaining, moaning, and whining for the past few days! He has been a saint, but I think that I just pushed him too far this morning." Alice said quietly.

She sighed as she looked over at Bella, "You always seem to have everything so together! Everyone else is in a crisis, and you just step in, cool as a cucumber and you sort everything out! I wish I was like you, B"

Bella was quiet for a moment, before she burst out laughing.

"Oh my word, Ali, you don't know how mistaken you are! You really need to talk to Edward! I get into more trouble than I know what to do with, because of my big mouth! I can't seem to find my filter and I just say the first thing that comes into my head. Also, I tend to bend the rules more than I care admit. I am always in trouble with my Master!" Bell went on to explain.

"I am just one of those people that gets very calm in a crisis. When it is I, I just withdraw for a while before I react. I like to think things through first, whereas you Cullen's shout first and think about it later!"

Alice nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Bella got up to open it. Esme and Edward stood outside. Esme was holding a basket and Bella could see a number of junk food packets inside, while Edward was holding a tray with teacups, teapot, and a platter of sandwiches.

Bella opened the door wider and Esme and Edward set everything down on the small round table near the balcony doors.

Edward pulled Bella to one side while Esme fussed over the goodies with Alice.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Bella nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I think that Ali was carried away and she has a huge case of wedding jitters as well as baby bumps! She will be fine after some girl-time"

Edward smiled, "Well the staff and contractors and not to mention my parents are eternally grateful to you for calming the beast!"

Bella frowned as she pulled Edward into the hallway, "Listen, you need to find Jasper. She drove him off this morning, but she really needs him here. Will you see what you can do, Love?"

Edward hugged her quickly; "Dad and I are already on it. He is phoning the pubs in the area as we speak and I will tackle the outlaying ones now. I will tell you as soon as we have him."

Bella kissed Edward's cheek. "Thank you"

Esme gave Bella a hug as she walked passed Bella. "Welcome, Sweetheart"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Hey Mom!"

Bella and Alice spent some time going over everything that still had to be checked on or done before Saturday. Bella's jaw dropped when Alice produced not only her 'wedding book' but also a thick file with photographs and charts and lists of food, dresses, invites, place setting arrangements, she even had a 'wedding day itinerary' that itemized where each member of the wedding party would be at what time! Bella's head was spinning and she was more grateful than ever to have relinquished everything to Edward. She told herself to give him an extra special 'something' for taking that burden off her shoulders.

After Bella promised to look everything over later, they spent the rest of the time eating, drinking tea, and watching reality shows as they painted each other's nails and gossiped about the celebrities.

They giggled their way through an, 'exclusive inside peek into the world of Edward Cullen'.

Alice fell asleep sometime around 2 p.m. after Bella had made her have a soothing shower and she had changed into an enormous t-shirt of Jasper's.

Bella's phone rang and she sprang up to answer it. She hurried downstairs and met Mr. Pilgrim at the front door.

Bella had inspected all three marquees; she also checked the power to the chandeliers and the electronic hurricane lamps. They then counted all the tables and chairs and she had to jump up and down on the platform to make sure that it would hold up.

Mr. Pilgrim muttered that he did not want any further run-ins with the 'small lady' and he was overjoyed when Bella took it upon herself to sign the works order off.

Bella looked up to find that the head caterer was waiting to talk to her; the linen company had arrived to deliver their linen and the crockery hire company wanted a word with her.

Bella spent the next two hours receiving goods, making decisions and signing off on the menu.

The catering equipment arrived, as did the bar and refrigeration equipment for that room.

At one point Esme hurried outside with bottles of water, which Bella took without looking in her direction. She was getting pissed off! Barely four days to Alice's big wedding day, and essentially, nothing had been done!

She had noticed once or twice that the front curtains had twitched but they quickly fell back into place as she glared in that direction. She wondered where Esme, Edward, and Carlisle were.

_Cowards! They are probably hiding in the kitchen!_

Once that was done, Bella used Esme's study and she contacted the wedding planner. After hearing the woman cry for about five minutes, Bella interrupted her and she asked for a progress report. Bella was surprised to hear that Martha, the wedding planner was in St. Helena. When Bella asked why she had not made an appearance, Martha quickly informed her that Alice had threatened her life that morning when she had delivered the bad news about Alice's flowers that had indeed died on a runway, instead of being put into a refrigerated unit.

Bella logged on-line, she and Martha spent the next twenty minutes comparing colors and flower arrangements, and finally they found a rose farm that specialized in purple and mauve roses. Alice's color scheme was mauve. Bella left Martha to negotiate delivery costs and to finalize flight arrangements. The flowers would arrive in Napa the day before and Martha was going to be ready with an army of florists to arrange the bouquets.

Bella sat back and closed her eyes for a moment; damn, she was tired.

She was awoken what felt like a few moments later with a gentle shake to her shoulder.

"Hey there sleepyhead, we have been looking for you", Jasper whispered as he flicked on the desk lamp.

Bella blinked several times before she focused on Jasper's handsome face. He smiled at her and Bella sat up and stretched.

"What time is it?" Bella whispered.

"Almost eight. Supper's ready, we were wondering where you were." Jasper replied.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked as she pushed herself to her feet.

"She's still sleeping. Esme had prepared a tray for her in case she wakes up."

Bella nodded.

"Um, you guys start, I just need to freshen up a bit" Bella said quietly. She yawned and made her way to the bathroom where she washed her face and hands.

When she sat down at the table, Esme and Carlisle looked at her expectantly, but Bella ignored them and she stared at her plate as she sat down. Edward was not at the table yet.

Esme noticed her frown and explained that he was on the phone with Emmett regarding security.

Bella sighed and she put her fork down before she looked at Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper.

"So, I spent most of today, doing things that the wedding planner was hired to do, but she was too scared to come back after Alice threatened her life!" Bella shook her head in disapproval, "That was not cool! And another thing," Bella frowned at Jasper, "I know that you need a time-out as well, but you can't just leave her when she drives you crazy, Jazz. This wedding was Alice's idea, but you have all encouraged and enabled her to carry on with this madness! I love my sister, but there comes a time when you have to say enough! Alice is pregnant which is not making this any easier on anyone, let alone on her own body, so you, Jasper, have to step up here and pull her into line!" No one said anything after Bella's outburst. Carlisle caught her eye and he winked at her in approval.

Bella bit her lip to keep from smiling at him; he was far too cute for his own good! "That includes you, Carlisle! How could you stand there while Alice carried on like a maniac with poor Mr. Pilgrim? You were almost left with a field of nothing for a reception venue!"

Bella felt a hand on her shoulder and she sighed.

At last!

Edward sat down next to his fiancée and he slipped his hand onto her thigh.

"Hey" he said.

Bella smiled at him. He could see how tired and pale she looked. Her hair had long since fallen out of its ponytail and Bella had pulled it up into a messy bun.

"Hi" she replied.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Jasper cleared his throat.

"Thanks for all your help B. We really couldn't have done it without you! Alice has been in an um, 'delicate' mood for the past few days and we didn't want to upset her any further, you know" he said with a feeble shrug of his shoulders.

Bella smiled, "Well, most of it was easy; I'll go over the changes that I've have made. I think that you should take Alice out for the day tomorrow. I have an appointment with Martha and the wedding outfits are arriving. Esme, you, and I can check those before Alice sees them. That way we can make sure that everything is perfect."

Esme nodded. "Okay, you can use my office again if you like. The men's tuxedos arrived this morning, and they are hanging up there as well."

"Well that sounds great."

The conversation turned to security and Edward explained that Emmett and his team would be arriving the next day, along with Rosalie and Joshua. Esme wanted to show Bella what she had done with the room next to Rosalie and Emmett's. Carlisle rolled his eyes, "She's been designing nurseries left, right, and center! You kids had better give us lots of grandkids, because the way that your mother is going, there is going to be room for about twelve little ones and barely any space for us!"

Jasper and Edward chuckled, "Twelve? Good Lord, Mom, give us a chance! That's like four kids each!" Edward exclaimed.

Bella could feel her cheeks burning as she carried on eating, she felt several pairs of eyes on her and she looked up to see Esme's teasing smile, "What do you think, Bella? Will four be the lucky number?"

Bella almost choked on her potato. "Um, well, not right away… unless Alice is carrying triplets or something. But you have multiples in your family don't you?"

Esme grinned, "I do, but then again so do you" she chuckled when Bella began to cough. Edward patted her back. Bella wiped her watering eyes on her napkin before she spoke again.

"What do you mean? My father and Renee are both only children like me," Bella said.

Esme nodded, but it was Carlisle that answered, "Not you, Bella, Edward."

Edward sat back with a frown, "What? Oh! Oh yes, that's right! I keep forgetting that Elizabeth was a twin, and the granddaughter of a twin. Huh."

Bella put her fork down and turned to Edward, "What does that mean? Do you have birth family still alive?"

Edward shook his head, "No, Elizabeth's twin died at childbirth and her grandfather's twin was killed during the 1st world war. There were no other children."

Bella nodded.

"Oh, well, we will just have to see then, won't we?" Bella said, and she changed the subject to talk about the flowers that they had ordered.

After dinner, Jasper disappeared upstairs and Carlisle was called into the hospital for an accident.

Esme excused herself and Edward picked up a sleeping Bella and carried her to their room. She was only half-awake as he undressed her and put her to bed.

The family was busy the following day. Emmett, Rosalie and Joshua arrived mid morning, and Bella amazed to see Rosalie wearing a pair of her old jeans.

"It's only been two and a half weeks! How did you get your figure back so quickly?" Bella asked as she helped Rosalie unpack their clothes.

Rose laughed, "Breast-feeding will do that I believe and you know this little monkey feeds almost every two hours! His father is fond of feeding as well." Rosalie said slyly.

Bella baulked at her comment, "What? Emmett, um,_ feeds_ from you?" She did not know whether she was disgusted or turned on.

Rosalie laughed again, "Yes, well, our doctor told us that in order for me to have enough milk, I needed to stimulate the nipples and to try and empty them as often as I can. She suggested that Emmett 'help'. Well he tried it one night and since then… well, you can just imagine! He is horny enough now, because we can't have sex for another three weeks or so. So, its hand jobs for the big baby until we get the green light."

Bella looked over to where Joshua lay sleeping in his camping crib.

"He is so beautiful, Rosalie. Weren't you scared of him in the beginning? I mean aren't you scared that you will do something wrong?" Bella asked softly.

Rosalie stopped what she was doing and she sat down on the bed. "You know, I was scared all the time. I kept wondering what kind of mother I would make, given the fact that my own parents tossed me out like trash. It is easy to love Bean. When I hold him in my arms, I know that I would kill for him and I will never, ever reject him, no matter what he did."

Bella could see that she was tired, "Why don't you have a sleep while he is sleeping?" She suggested. Rosalie nodded and toed her shoes off, "That's the hardest part of parenthood, being tired all the damn time! Emmett and Irene have been a godsend. Emmett insists on letting me sleep at night. He gets up and brings Bean to me, I feed him, and then he takes him away to change and burp. Irene has been amazing! She has just taken over the house and she lets me sleep as much as she can before she wakes me up to feed him in the mornings. I am really lucky"

Bella left Rosalie and she went in search of Edward. She found him talking to his parents in the sitting room with two of the strangest looking men that Bella had ever seen.

She was reminded of two of the characters from the Tin-tin comic books that she used to love as a child. Both men were short, probably not much taller than Alice. They had white hair that looked like cotton wool that was slicked back and over their obviously baldheads. They were dressed identically in grey suits and white shirts.

One of the men looked up as Bella walked into the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you..." She began.

The elderly gentleman looked at Bella and she wanted to cross her arms over her breasts as his eyes seemed to concentrate there before they made their way down her long legs and up again.

"You don't have to apologize to me Doll face! Come and give me a kiss!" He said and then he began to cackle.

Bella could feel herself turn bright red from embarrassment. She didn't know what to say or do. Edward jumped to his feet and he rushed over to put an arm around her waist in a protective manner while her growled deep in his chest.

"Look, Uncle Ernie, just forget it, if this is how you are going to behave!" he ground out.

The other man, who had been quiet, swung around so quickly that he almost fell off the sofa that he had been perched on. He took one look from Bella to Edward and he clicked his tongue, "Oh Edward! You are too much like your father for your own good! Ernie was just joshing, weren't you Brother! Tell 'em! Before they have a shit-fit, go on tell 'em!"

The man who looked as if he was having a seizure straightened up and looked somewhat chagrined, although Bella didn't believe he was sorry at all from the twinkle in his eye, "Yeah! Yeah! I hear you, you old buzzard! I am sorry Ma'am, Edward, did not mean to offend you or nothin'. I'm your Uncle Ernie, Sweetie pie, and this old geezer is your Uncle Nick, but I'm the rich one, so you need to suck up to me!" He said with a grin.

He stuck out his hand and Bella found herself wanting to burst out laughing. They were about four inches shorter than her and at least fifty or sixty years older and they were openly hitting on her!

She put her hand out, but Edward grabbed it back quickly. He narrowed his eyes at his uncles, "No getting fresh with my fiancée, is that clear? Isabella, I am almost sorry to do this, but let me introduce you to my great uncles, Nicholas and Ernest Platt, or as we call them, Chaos and Mayhem. Be careful of them and whatever you do, do not get into a car or a plane or anything else with them, or you could find yourself on the way to the Nevada dessert!" Edward warned.

Bella looked at Esme and Carlisle, but they were not laughing, as she would have expected them to be, they both looked quite serious.

_Ooookay… so the uncles were not quite on the same page as the rest of the world…_

Bella smiled weakly, "It's nice to meet you both." She said quietly.

Nick looked across at Ernie, "Told you that the boy would choose well! She's a beauty!" his voice was loud, he looked back at Bella, "Old man's a little deaf, you know," he said.

Ernie glared at his brother, "Two minutes! I am two minutes older than you are; you little shit! Mom was right about you; she said that you would be an ungrateful …"

"That's enough you two!" Esme shouted above the din.

Both of her uncles glared at her, "No respect"

"You are so right, Brother, no respect"

"Dear God, we have this for the next four days," Carlisle groaned as he face palmed.

"Ernie! Nick! How's it hanging?" Emmett's voice boomed from the front hall.

Ernie looked up with a grin, "There's my boy! Emmett, you handsome devil, how the hell are you?" Ernie looked across at Bella, "Can you see the similarity? This one takes after me, your one takes after my wimp of a baby brother!" he sniggered as Emmett lifted him clear off his feet in a hug.

Bella stared at Edward opened mouthed, Edward just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "They have actually been tested and they are both clinically sane." He said.

Bella looked across at Carlisle who had poured himself what looked like a triple something or other. She pulled out of Edward's arms as he began to argue with Emmett about riling up the uncles, and Bella walked across to join Carlisle.

He grimaced at her and held up his glass, "Join me?"

Bella looked at her watch, "It's only 11.30," she said faintly.

They both turned to watch as Ernest turned to grab his brother after a particularly colorful insult. Bella looked back at Carlisle, who was smirking at her with a raised eyebrow, "Um, I think I'll take that drink now."

Carlisle chuckled, "That's my girl. This is how I have coped with my wife's family for the past twenty years. White wine, okay for you?" Bella nodded.

Carlisle motioned to her and they walked down the hallway to Carlisle's office. Bella sat in an armchair while Carlisle sat on the sofa. After a few minutes, Esme joined them. Bella noticed that she went straight to the small liquor cabinet in the corner and poured herself neat bourbon.

"Since when do you drink bourbon, Mom?" Bella asked.

Esme sent her a dirty look, "Since 'Captain Chaos and his side-kick, Mayhem decided to show up!" She snapped.

She sat next to Carlisle and put her head on his shoulder, "Honest to god, Darling, they are going to kill each other one day!" She said.

Carlisle chuckled, "Ernest and Nick are eighty-nine years old. They have never married and they made contact with Esme when her parents died about fifteen years ago. At first, we were thrilled to have some family in our lives, but as you can see, they are not… conventional at all! They gamble, drink like fish, and they are both still sexually active, if you believe the police reports! Last year they were arrested for Indecent Exposure, when they took their pants off in a strip club in Vegas! Guess who got the call to bail them out of jail?"

Bella began to laugh and after a moment, Esme and then Carlisle joined in. "Is that what Edward and Emmett are going to be like?" Bella asked in between her giggles.

Soon they were howling with laughter until Edward, Emmett, Nick, and Ernie walked into the room, demanding to know what was so funny.

When they could talk again, Bella simply shrugged her shoulders, she smiled at Edward, and "I've seen the future, Babe and let me tell you, it's certainly going to be interesting."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

In spite of all the obstacles, Saturday dawned bright and perfect. The bridal breakfast went off without a hitch, as did the rest of the day.

Bella stood in Esme's converted office, now dressing room and she looked around her. Kate and Rosalie stood to one side, as they assisted Alice with a few final touches.

Alice was radiant. She was amazed and awed at how Bella had managed to single handedly pull the mess that she had created together. The two friends eyes met in the mirror and Alice smiled at Bella.

Her strapless white gown fitted her perfectly. The modification to the front of it looked as if it was always meant to be that way. The gentle sweet-heart neck line and fitting bodice accentuated Alice's petite figure, while the chiffon that ran on the diagonal from the left side of her waist to her right hip, covered the very small thickening around her middle, while the full skirt swirled around her, making her look like the princess that she surely felt.

Her hair had grown sufficiently and it was pulled up into an elegant chignon, from where her chapel length veil hung down her back.

That morning, Esme and Carlisle had given her the Cullen tiara that her great-grandmother had worn at her wedding. Jasper had Carlisle present her with a pair of pink diamond drop earrings as his wedding present and Rosalie had tied a tiny blue bow to the front of her French lace panties that she was wearing, which matched the corset and suspender belt that she had received as a gift from Bella and Kate. The white silk stockings made her look innocent and sinful at the same time.

While Bella, Kate, and Rosalie were wearing Manolo Blahniks in red for Rosalie, deep purple Bella and Kate, Alice and Esme had chosen Christian Louboutin, white for Alice and a champagne color for Esme.

Esme's dress was a simple strapless, floor-length dress with a 'bandage wrap' type detail over the bodice. The designer had created a 'shoulder shrug' in the same color that Esme could put on so that her shoulders were covered. Her hair was also done in an elegant chignon.

Bella and Kate both looked lovely in their off the shoulder lavender dresses, fashioned similar to the dress worn by Julia Roberts in My Best Friend's wedding. The scooped front detail with the darker, crystal v-neck 'under-bodice' that went into a halter neck flattered both the women's coloring. Bella's dress was very fitting with a tulip skirt, while Kate had chosen a looser fitting A-line style.

With tiny roses decorating their hair that was pulled back and hung in curls down their backs, they looked beautiful and they were the perfect complement to Alice's tiny frame.

"Thank you Twister" Alice mouthed to Bella.

Bella winked at her, and the makeup artist scolded her to keep still.

At last, it was time.

Everyone was seated and waiting for the bridal party.

"It's time!" The girls looked up to see Carlisle standing in the doorway.

Carlisle looked very handsome in his black suite with a matching champagne waistcoat and tie. Bella smiled at him as he looked around the room filled with women. He didn't look old enough to have three adult children, but then neither did Esme.

Esme blushed at the handsome man staring at her with unveiled desire. "Your son is waiting to escort you to your seat." He said as she walked over to him. Carlisle leaned down and kissed her just below her ear.

"Later, my Darling" he breathed and Esme felt her heart give a flutter.

Edward was waiting to escort his mother to her seat.

"You look beautiful, Mom"

Esme smiled at him, "You look incredibly handsome, Son. Just wait until you see your Bella."

Edward, Emmett, and Garrett were dressed in black Kelvin Klein suits with silver waistcoats and ties while Jasper was dressed in a very formal black tuxedo with a white waistcoat and bowtie.

Edward ignored the cameras that were stationed outside of the marquee. There would be no cameras inside the tent, except for the official video photographer.

They smiled at each other as they walked down the long aisle.

Once she was seated, Edward went and stood next to his brothers.

Jasper didn't take his eyes off the entrance. "Did you see her?" he asked anxiously.

Edward laughed softly, "Dude, this wedding cost more than a small country, there is no way that she isn't showing up! Relax!"

Rosalie, Joshua and Garrett were next to take their seats. Rosalie looked breathtaking in a long blood red dress with a flattering scoop neck that accentuated her larger breasts and an empire waist that took pressure off her still tender stomach with Joshua dressed in a white baby suit.

"Wow, Rosie looks mighty fine." Edward whispered to Emmett. Emmett nodded and grinned, "Yeah, she's all that and more!"

The pastor cleared his throat and leveled a warning glare at the Cullen boys.

The music changed and all talking stopped as first Bella then Kate walked down the aisle.

Edward felt his heart stop as Bella made her way towards him. Her mauve dress was figure hugging and it accentuated every curve and line. Edward didn't even notice when Ernie let out a wolf whistle.

Bella bit her bottom lip as she concentrated on not falling on her face! She was nervous about being part of the wedding party in front of five hundred people, but when she saw the stark love and passion on Edward's face as he watched her walk towards him, she forgot everything but him.

At last, she stood across the aisle from him. His green eyes burned into hers. No words were necessary between them.

"All rise"

The music rose up into the introduction of the Wedding March, and everyone turned as one.

Carlisle held out his hand to Alice as she met him on the steps of the house.

"Alice, you are a vision." He said with unashamed tears in his eyes.

Alice put her hand into his. Even in her high heels, she was still a foot shorter than her father was.

"Thank you Daddy. For everything, and I don't just mean this…" she gestured with her hand, "I mean, thank you for always loving me and showing me how a woman should be treated and cared for. You are the best daddy in the world." She whispered.

Carlisle smiled gently as he quickly wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb.

"Come on, Tink, there is a young man who is jumping up and down to marry you."

Carlisle held out his arm and Alice place her small hand into the crook.

They heard the music begin just as they reached the mouth of the marquee.

Carlisle squeezed his eyes closed and for a split second, he saw snapshots of Alice flashing though his mind, as a baby, a toddler, and her cubby legs moving to greet him. A teenager laying on her bed, studying; coming home to tell them that she was going to move in with Jasper… and now…

His heart beat painfully in his chest as they walked down the aisle. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. All too soon they were there.

It was over.

She was leaving him. The minister was speaking and Carlisle almost missed his line. He heard his hoarse voice say the words, "Her mother and I do." and then she was moving away and Jasper was holding out his hand. Carlisle felt like weeping openly, until he felt a warm soft hand on his.

Esme could see from the start how Carlisle had avoided any sort of conversation about his daughter's wedding that he was avoiding this day.

She had watched and waited, but he had not come to her at all. She watched him walk Alice down the aisle and she knew that his heart was breaking a little.

When he said the words and he gave Alice's hand a kiss before he placed it into Jasper's, Esme stepped forward. She put her hand over his and Carlisle's fingers gripped hers like a lifeline.

She sat down and he sat down next to her.

His knuckles were white and Esme could feel small tremors run through his body as the minister began to speak.

Then it was time for the vows. Esme put her arm around Carlisle as Alice said the words that would make her a Whitlock. Carlisle held his tears inside for as long as he could but when at last the minister said, "Jasper, you may kiss your bride." Carlisle felt the first tear leak down his cheek.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great privilege an honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!"

Everyone was clapping and cheering, as Esme and Carlisle wiped their tears off each other's cheeks with sad smiles, "She will always be your little girl, Carlisle."

He nodded, "I know"

"And now we have got another son!" Esme said brightly

Carlisle nodded again; he sighed and shook his head slightly. His eyes met those of his two sons and he was amused to see that both Edward and Emmett were glassy eyed.

He took a deep breath, "Shall we go and greet our children Mrs. Cullen?"

Esme smiled up into his handsome face. She was pleased to see that the heart wrenching sadness from a few moments ago seemed to have faded, "Let's do that, Mr. Cullen."

The stepped into the aisle and Esme tilted her face up to Carlisle, "Have I told you how sexy you look today?"

They heard a groan behind them and they turned as Rosalie hissed at them, "For God's sake, you two, behave yourselves! And please, keep your clothes on for the entire reception!"

Esme chuckled, "We will try, but no promises!"

The reception was magnificent. The Internet crashed on several sites as photograph after photograph appeared that night.

All the famous and not so famous faces were there.

The wedding party looked happy. The newlyweds were in a world of their own. The only time that Alice shed a tear was when she danced with her father to the well-known song "Butterfly kisses." In fact, there was not a dry eye in the great tent at all.

Jasper finally told Alice that they were going to Catalina for their honeymoon. She was already packed up and ready to go and they left via sprays of fireworks and sparkles.

Finally, it was just the family. Bella was sure that she saw Ernie and Nick had sneak off with a couple of waitresses, but she couldn't be sure.

The lights were turned down and a slow song played through the speakers quietly. Rosalie and Emmett were swaying side to side as they held baby Joshua between them.

Garrett and Kate had gone to bed and Edward and Bella were dancing in a corner.

Carlisle held out his hand to Esme. "Shall we go to bed, Mrs. Cullen?"

Esme swayed towards him as she put her arms around his neck, "Hmm, I thought that you would never ask…"

"Get a room!" Emmett sniggered quietly.

Carlisle gripped Esme's hand as they said goodnight to their children.

As they lay in bed, tangled in the sheets, Carlisle finally cried a little for the 'loss' of his little girl.

He rested his head on Esme's breasts as she gently scratched his scalp and he let his tears wet her soft skin.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid…" he began, but Esme's hand covered his mouth gently.

"Don't say that, ever! Do you know how much I love you for loving our children the way that you do? Carlisle, I love you so much more that I ever thought I could and some of that is to do with the remarkable job that you do as a father. Don't ever belittle the way that you feel about them."

Esme lifted his head and her lips met his in a passionate kiss.

Overall, Carlisle thought later as he held Esme in his arms, it was a good day.

The others went upstairs shortly after Carlisle and Esme did, they whispered goodnight to each other on the stairwell and Edward and Bella continued up to their room.

As soon as they walked in, Bella kicked off her beautiful purple peep toe with silver Swarovski crystals encrusted detail Manolo Blahniks. She sat down at the dressing table and began taking the pins out of her hair. She sighed softly as she ran her fingers through the curls.

_Bliss._

Edward stood just inside the door. He loosened his tie and took it off as he unbuttoned his shirt after he had abandoned his jacket and waistcoat.

"Isabella, are you tired?" He asked.

He had waited all night to get her alone. All through the evening, Edward had been aware of Bella next to him. He had noticed repeatedly how many men had tried to capture her attention or steal her away from him for a dance or a drink, but Bella had not left him, except to dance with his brothers and his father.

She had only been away from him for a short time as she had helped Kate to change Alice into her going away dress.

Then she was back next to him, a perfect submissive.

Bella looked up now; her eyes were shining brightly in the mirror as she met his iridescent gaze.

"No Master" she said quietly.

Edward let out a ragged breath, "Very good. Take off your dress and come and present yourself to me."

Bella nodded and she wasted no time in taking her dress off and carefully hanging it up in the garment bag behind the door.

Edward bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud at the sight of Isabella in a deep purple corset and matching high cut panties.

Bella turned with unusual grace and she sank to her knees in front of him. Her hands were neatly folded onto her lap, her head bowed before him.

"Undress me from my shoes up, Isabella."

Bella's hands shook slightly with eagerness as she untied and took off his shoes and his socks. She rose up onto her knees to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

Bella gave a sharp intake of breath as her shaking fingers uncovered his stiffened, red cock, which stood erect just inches away from her mouth.

She was so tempted to just open her mouth and take him inside, but her Master had not given her permission to do so, so she bit her lip and took his pants and boxers off. Edward's eyes were almost black as he watched her take his pants off and fold them onto the chair.

She stood up before him and unbuttoned his shirt, and he had to smile as she rose up on her tippy toes to take his shirt off his shoulders and she let it drop to the chair.

Bella stood silently in front of him once more, still wearing the sinful underwear.

Edward put his hand out, his fingers traced the swell of her breast, down her stomach, and then he cupped her over her panties.

"You are wet." It was not a question. "Is this for me?"

Bella nodded, and Edward's hand gripped her harder, "Answer me."

"Yes Master, I am only wet for you."

"Would you like me to fuck you tonight, Isabella?"

Bella felt her knees grow weak, "Y-yes please, Master"

"Where do you want me? In your dripping wet pussy or would you like me to fuck that pretty little ass"

Bella's hands clenched, into fists as she struggled to keep herself from gripping his shoulders.

"Wherever my Master would like to fuck me."

Edward chuckled, "That's not an answer, Isabella. Bend over the bed."

Bella stumbled over to the bed and she bent over it, bracing herself on the side of it. Edward pulled her back against his chest as he kicked her feet wider apart.

His mouth grazed the side of her neck, his breath hot and moist against her tender skin, "Pussy first!"

With that, he gripped the sides of her panties and Bella whimpered as the lace gave way. She bit back a yelp as Edward's hand landed across her ass.

"Be quiet, Isabella!"

He positioned himself behind her and then he slowly filled her tight pussy. Bella bit her lip as she felt the mind-blowing sensation.

Edward fucked her slowly, deliberately. Each stroke was intentional and deep. He wanted to cum so badly, but he held back as long as he could.

Bella was shaking with the effort not to cum or make a noise, but she was losing the battle. Just when she thought that she would scream out, Edward's one hand closed over her mouth gently.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Are you close?"

Bella nodded.

"No noise, I'm not finished with you yet." He cautioned.

Bella sagged onto the bed as Edward withdrew.

Seconds later, he patted her ass.

"Get up on the bed on your knees; put your head and hands flat on the bed."

Bella obeyed him immediately.

Edward was back behind her and he gathered her juices to lubricate the pulsing head vibrator that he had brought with.

He inserted it inside her and he watched in glee, as her pussy seemed so suck it up further inside her.

"Greedy, Little Girl" he said with a chuckle.

He lubed up his cock with and her asshole and then he was easing himself into her tight hole. Bella took deep slow breaths until he was all the way inside her. He began to move quicker than before.

The vibrator was driving her crazy as it pulsed and moved inside her. Edward could feel it as well and he felt his balls begin to tighten.

"Cum as you want to my Isabella, but scream into the pillows."

Bella pulled a pillow over her mouth as Edward pulled back and then rammed himself deep inside her.

Bella screamed as the sensation of Edward hammering his cock deep into her ass and the swirling head of the vibrator pushed her over the edge.

Edward gripped her hips tightly as he plunged into her three more times before he came so hard that his knees gave way and he lay heavily over Bella's impaled body for a moment.

He pushed himself to one side and took the vibrator out of her.

"Fuck, that, that was, un-fucking believable, Isabella." He puffed out.

Bella did not answer him, she was not sure, and if she could so, she just nodded.

"Let me clean you up, you stay here, we can shower in the morning." He said as he pushed himself to his feet.

After he had washed and dried Bella, he pulled her into the bed next to him and cradled her to his chest.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, so I'm going to take your collar off in the morning," he said quietly.

Bella nodded. She would miss the feeling that being collared always gave her.

"You have done so well this past week, Isabella. I am so very proud of you." He said as he kissed her head.

Bella smiled tiredly against his chest.

"Thank you Master, I have loved it"

Edward smiled to himself. He had received permission from his uncles for the wedding venue and he was excited. It would be the perfect setting; now all that he had to do was to get Kate, Sue and his mother to help him pull off the perfect wedding for Bella.

**A/N: Hi there everyone! I am sorry that I have been a total failure in the responses to your wonderful comments and review, but I hope after reading this chapter, you will appreciate that I was really busy writing as quickly as I could and there was a lot to cover. I hope that you all enjoyed the wedding and the birth of Bean! Just a couple of things: My wonderful Beta, asked me if the nature of Edward and Bella's D/s relationship is changing into a 24/7 one – the answer is a resounding NO! They just need to get some practice time in before the demo at the play party and Edward knows that Bella wants it to be perfect.**

**Also, she is not going to fall pregnant now, so please don't stress over that. But there will be babies… in the future. So, I am busy with the next chapter and I promise you are not going to want to miss this one…. (Bells will ring…) in more ways than one! So, please tell me what you think, promise I read all of my reviews and I will answer!**

**Love, hugs and butterfly kisses**

**Michele**


	63. Chapter 63

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of __**People like us**__ is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 62:**_

"_You have done so well this past week, Isabella. I am so very proud of you." He said as he kissed her head._

_Bella smiled tiredly against his chest._

"_Thank you Master, I have loved it"_

_Edward smiled to himself. He had received permission from his uncles for the wedding venue and he was excited. It would be the perfect setting; now all that he had to do was to get Kate, Sue and his mother to help him pull off the perfect wedding for Bella._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 63**

Bella was nervous. It was Saturday morning and the sky had just begun to lighten, but Bella had been awake most of the night.

It was the day, of their BDSM munch, and Bella and Edward were scheduled to perform a demonstration. Bella had honestly been looking forward to it all week. As soon as they had returned home from St. Helena the previous Monday, Edward had been putting her through her 'paces' until she could sit, kneel, stand, walk, talk or be silent upon his hand gestures. She had learned to read his non-verbal signals until she could almost do something before he asked her, just by his posture or his facial expressions.

The latter had gotten her into trouble a couple of times, because for some reason, she could not keep her eyes on the ground in front of her.

Just the night before, Bella had spent almost a half an hour standing in a corner, with her face to the wall after Edward had spanked her twenty times for continuously looking around at what he was doing. What made it worse was that she couldn't tell him what was wrong, because quite frankly she didn't know what was wrong.

Trust was not the issue, although she had wondered about that. She trusted Edward, as her Master and her partner, but for some reason, she was on edge every time he was out of her line of sight.

Finally, he had sent her to her room, for 'reflection and contemplation'. Bella had been resentful and angry as she had cleaned up the playroom and then made her way to her room.

As she had sat on her bed, she noticed that her laptop and cellophane were missing. So was the house phone extension that normally sat on the side table in her room.

There was a note attached to her journal. At first Bella just glared at it and huffed as she sat with her arms folded and glared out of the window.

Curiosity finally got the better of her and she picked up the note that was penned in Edward's graceful script:

Isabella,

Stop pouting like a spoilt child! I know that you are! Have a shower; wash your face and brush your teeth;

Put on the jammies that I have put out for you and get into bed.

I have taken all other distractions out of your room so that you are able to write me an essay on what you think that we should do about your curiosity!

You are to be in bed, asleep, by no later than 9.30. I expect you to have completed your exercises, showered and have breakfast ready and on the table by 7.30, you are to be naked, kneeling on the dining room floor.

Your Master

_Well hell!_ Bella thought, _that just sucks balls!_

After she had read the note again and she had reluctantly chuckled at how well Edward knew her, she had her shower and washed her hair and put on the pale pink sheer baby doll. Bella rolled her eyes as she noticed that there were no panties with the 'jammies'. Not that she had really expected there to be any.

Sometimes her Master was such a 'guy'!.

Bella finished the writing assignment with mere minutes to spare, before she had to switch her lights out.

Edward had walked into her room almost an hour later. Bella lay as still as she could, pretending to be asleep. She wondered if she had fooled him as he stood next to the bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

He had picked up her journal and left the room. Bella had tossed and turned for another hour or so before she had slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Bella had awoken just after 5 a.m. and she had given up trying to sleep, as she had picked up her gym clothes and she had made her way down to the gym.

After running for eight miles and doing yoga and palates for the next forty-five minutes, Bella was a little more relaxed than she had been when she had woken up earlier.

After she had showered downstairs and blow-dried her hair, she put it into a high ponytail and made her way up to the kitchen.

It was a mild morning, and Bella was grateful, because as ordered she was naked except for a short white silk kimono that she wrapped around herself while she made breakfast.

She checked the clock and relaxed when she saw that she had over an hour to prepare breakfast, so the first thing that Bella did was to brew a fresh pot of coffee and she sat curled up on the window seat in the kitchen and watched the lights of San Francisco fade as the day got lighter.

Finally, she began to cut up fresh fruit. She added some nuts and prepared yoghurt and honey in small bowls to be added. She carried this to the dining room table and she set a single place for Master Edward.

When Bella was finished, Edward's table held a mug for coffee, milk, and sugar; French toast was warming in the oven, while there was fruit salad, yoghurt, and honey on the table next to the small jug of juice.

Bella had made sure that her breakfast was exactly the same at her place in the kitchen, because she remembered when she had run out of time before and how it hadn't turned out so well for her – or her ass!

At exactly 7.25 a.m. Bella slipped off her robe and sank to her knees on a cushion on the polished floor to the left of Edward's place setting. She was positioned about two feet away from the table in a perfect submissive pose. Bella made sure that she kept her head down and her eyes trained onto the shining wood of the floor.

She was not going to start the day off with a spanking and after last night she was sure that it would be more painful than just her Master's hand!

She took the time to empty her mind of everything except this moment, when she waited to please her Master. Nothing else mattered, as Bella's world shrank down to focus on Edward alone.

The tension that she had woken up with seemed to dissipate as Bella relaxed into her role.

Five minutes later, she heard Edward's soft barefoot falls on the floor as he entered the dining room from the front entrance hall.

He stopped out of Bella's range of sight, but she did not move a muscle to try to see him.

Edward stood still for about five minutes just watching and waiting for Bella to lose patience and to turn around but she did not.

At last, he moved forward and Bella sighed softly as she felt his hand run over her hair and he tugged gently on her ponytail.

"Good morning Isabella. I want you to vocalize your answers this morning, do you understand?"

"Yes Master, good morning" she said quietly.

Edward sat down at the table and Bella saw him flick his fingers. She moved forward so that she was kneeling directly next to his chair with the side of her body pressed up against his left leg.

"Good girl." Edward murmured and once again, he touched her head.

Bella did not respond, as none was required. Instead, at a tap to her shoulder, she rested her head on Edward's knee as he settled down to eat his fruit salad.

After a few moments of silence, Edward spoke again, "You may take my plate Isabella and I would like some coffee, please."

Bella leaned down and kissed his barefoot. She took the warm plate out of the oven and she held the coffeepot on her other hand as she walked into the dining room and stopped.

_Shoot! _

She should kneel down but there was no way that she could do that with both hands full!

Bella was about to return to the kitchen but Edward's voice stopped her.

"Are you in a hurry today, Isabella?" he with a sigh.

Bella shook her head but at his hiss, she quickly spoke up, "No, Master, sorry, but I didn't think things through. Um, may I serve you, now Master?"

"Come on, before you burn yourself, Little Girl"

Bella put the French toast in front of him and she had to bit her lip to hide the smile when he hummed appreciatively.

However, she stiffened as she felt his hand come around the curve of her ass.

"Pour my coffee and then go and get me your plug."

Bella nodded before she did as directed.

A few moments later, she was holding out the purple plug that Edward had been using that week.

It was a little larger than her 'normal' one, in that the base widened and then narrowed which created a perfect 'stopper' and Bella had been able to relax, knowing that the plug would not budge inside her and it was slightly curved which made it more comfortable to use when inserted.

She had used her head so that when Edward held out his hand, she put the plug and a tube of lubricant into his waiting fingers.

His eyes shot up to see if she was watching him, but her gaze was hidden behind her lowered face.

"Very good, little girl. Now bend over and touch your toes."

Bella wanted to say '_before breakfast?'_ but she held her tongue and she did as he ordered.

Edward spent a few moments fondling her ass cheeks. He peppered little kisses over both cheeks before he placed tiny kisses on her suddenly wet pussy lips.

"Hmm, my greedy Little Girl. Always so ready for me!" He said as he licked the juice that had begun to leak from her.

"Hmmm, pussy and French toast, what a lovely combination."

Edward drew back he spent a while lubing the tiny puckered hole and the plug, before he pressed the plug into Bella's ass. He held her still as he worked it in and out of her a couple of times, before he gave her a playful spank on her pussy.

"Okay, up you get! Look at me"

Bella turned around as she clenched her ass together. She knew that the plug would not come out of her, but she did not want to take any chances.

Bella's eyes met Edward's for the first time. Bella's cheeks were a bright pink. Her lips were ruby red and slightly swollen where she had been nibbling on them and her eyes were sparkling from the morning's stimulation.

"Go and have your breakfast, now," Edward smirked at her. He could smell how aroused she was and he knew that if he were to push Bella down onto the table at that moment, she would welcome the mess!

Bella licked her lips and nodded, "Yes, Master. Thank you"

Bella turned and headed back into the kitchen but Edward's voice stopped her, "It goes without saying that you are not to cum, Isabella, nor are you to touch yourself of stimulate yourself in any way, is that clear?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, Master." She said again.

"Good Girl."

Bella forced herself to eat her fresh fruit, muesli, yoghurt, and honey. She tried to think of anything but the night ahead as she nibbled on her food and took sips of her juice and the feeling of fullness inside her back passage wasn't helping.

When she was finished eating, she took her bowl and glass to the dishwasher and poured herself another mug of coffee.

Edward had not told her what to do after she had finished eating so she sat down at the table again as she began to make a mental note of what she had to do the following week.

Riley had been bugging her to make a decision regarding an agent. She had to make a decision soon. Bella also had orders for another four paintings that she would need to start on. The other orders had been filled from the work that she still had in her studio.

Overall, the shows had been successful. Riley was still bugging her to commit to doing a couple of shows of her photography, but Bella wasn't as confident about her photographic work as Riley was. She had only taken a couple of courses and it really was just for her own pleasure that she indulged her hobby.

Bella thought back to the photographs that she had developed from the wedding. She was busy compiling an album for Alice of her wedding day. She had taken informal shots from the time that she had woken up in Alice's room (Jasper had spent the night with Edward, Emmett and Garrett in one of the cottages), until the time that she had put her camera down to walk down the aisle.

The photographs were amazing and she had blushed as Edward had poured over them a couple of nights before, he couldn't stop telling her how talented she was.

Bella smiled because Edward had already told her what he wanted for his birthday, which was almost two months away. He had asked for more photographs for his 'Bella Gallery' wall in the playroom.

She was so lost in her musings, that she failed to notice that Edward had finished eating and he was standing at the kitchen table watching her.

_She's so fucking beautiful,_ he thought, _all curled up on the window seat. Naked. She looks so … untouched. So enticing. _

He felt the evidence of his thoughts tightening his jeans. He adjusted himself, wincing slightly as he did so.

_Fuck. Will there ever be a time that I don't get hard as a rock just by looking at her? She is like a drug to me. My own brand of heroin!_

Edward smirked at his inside joke.

_Get your head into the game, Asshole! _He told himself sternly.

"Isabella" he said quietly.

Bella gasped and turned to face him quickly.

She jumped to her feet and almost dropped her empty mug, before she got to her knees.

"Sorry Master! I didn't mean to… I was…um, I'm sorry." She stuttered as she scrambled to get her thoughts in order.

"It's okay, Isabella. I didn't give you any instructions and this is your free zone. You did nothing wrong, Love." Edward's voice had softened. He knew that she was already nervous about the upcoming evening and he knew that he would have to take charge and calm her down.

"Get up off the cold floor and come and sit at your table, Isabella, there are a couple of things that I want to speak about, with you."

Edward held out his hand and Bella immediately put her hand into his. He helped her up and he pulled out her chair for her.

Once she was sitting down, Edward poured himself another mug of coffee. He pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and put it in front of her before he sat down himself.

Bella noticed that her journal was on the table as well.

"Look at me, Isabella." Bella's eye shot up to meet his.

Edward's eyes softened as they took in the slight worry lines between her eyebrows and the way that she was biting her bottom lip.

_This just will not do._

Edward reached over and he brushed his thumb over her lip until she released it from between her teeth. Her eyes were wide and startled. She looked like a deer, startled by a hunter.

"What color are you, Little Girl?" Edward lowered his voice so that Bella had to lean in to catch his words.

"Green, Master?" She croaked the words out like a question.

"You don't sound too sure of that"

"I _am_ green, Master!" She said, a little louder, a little more confidant.

"Very good, Isabella. Now, let's talk about last night, first." Before Edward could carry on, Bella let out a small, irritated sigh as she rolled her eyes and she wiggled in her seat. Edward wondered if she was even aware of what she had done, but there was no way that he was going to let her get away with juvenile behavior, certainly not today of all days!

Edward's eyes hardened into green laser slits as he glared at her. Without taking his eyes off her face, Edward suddenly stood up, sending his chair sliding across the flagstone with a loud noise.

Bella jumped in fright. Her eyes met Edward's.

"Come. Here." Edward's voice was like steel.

Bella got to her feet, but at Edward's signal, she dropped to the ground and crawled over to him.

Edward's hand wrapped around Bella's ponytail and he pulled it, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"That is the last time that you are going to sigh and fidget when I want to talk to you about an uncomfortable subject! You will not behave like a child again, Isabella, or else I am going to begin treating you like a child, and believe me, you are not going to like it! I didn't want to have to punish you today, but you need another reminder of your place before tonight. Stand up."

Bella got to her feet quickly as her mind raced, _what the fuck had just happened? What did she do?_

Bella's eyes filled with tears of confusion, she frantically tried to think back to the last few moments of their conversation.

_Shit! She'd sighed and wiggled about when Master had spoken about the night before! Damn it! But it was a habit! A bad one, but a habit, nonetheless!_

Bella's teeth bit down on her bottom lips so hard that she knew that she was going to draw blood.

Edward watched the various emotions flash across Bella's face. He watched as her hands found each other and her fingers twisted as her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip until it was white.

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. Finally Edward snapped out of his thoughts as a stray tear ran down Bella's cheek and he heard Bella try to swallow a sob.

"Isabella, look at me." Edward's gentle tone was what broke Bella's resolve as her eyes Bella's met his.

"What did you do wrong?" He prompted.

Bella felt more tears fall as she shrugged, "I rolled my eyes and sighed, and I shifted around…" she whispered.

"No crying Isabella, now lean over the table at the far end." Bella cringed at his stern voice.

She wanted to plead with him to give her another chance as she turned to the other side of the table where she moved the chair and braced herself on the tabletop. She did her best to conceal her tears by keeping her head down and she watched miserably as they fell onto the wooden surface. The more she tried to stop crying, the more she seemed to cry.

All the while she was shouting at herself inside – _Stop it! Grow up! At least make him proud of you now!_

Edward found that his annoyance had dissipated with the onset of Bella's tears and ironically this made him more irritated that Bella's tears were able to move him like this.

_Grow a pair, Cullen!_

Bella's punishment was delivered with the minimal amount of fuss. Edward didn't draw it out, nor did he require her to count. Bella stood as still as a statue during her spanking. She didn't move, cry out or beg for mercy.

When it was over, Edward quietly dismissed Bella to go and clean herself up and to bring him the cooling Aloe and Arnica gel that he conveniently kept in the downstairs bathroom.

Edward took out a bottle of water and he stood sipping it as he stared out of the window. For a moment he wondered whether he was doing the right thing by performing a demonstration with Isabella. Was it too soon? Was she ready? Was _he _ready?

Logically he knew the answers to all of those questions and he didn't have a problem if something did go wrong this evening, but he didn't want Bella to lose all the confidence that she had gained in the past several months. He did not want to give anyone, in their charter cause to make fun of her or ridicule her, even though no one would dare to do that in front of either them.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, he had been afraid that something like this would happen today. She was over excited and as nervous as a thoroughbred filly.

He worked on calming and centering himself. This was not the time to doubt himself or his submissive. He knew what Garrett would tell him to do – 'Deal with it and move on!"

That is just what he did.

When Bella walked back into the kitchen a few moments later, Edward was ready for her. He was calm and gentle as he rubbed the gel into her smarting backside and thighs. He was satisfied that the bright pink color would fade by that afternoon, but even so, Bella was touched when she saw the cushion that he had put on her seat as they sat down to begin their discussion.

Bella was calmer as she sipped her bottle of water. The cry in the bathroom had allowed her to give vent her nerves and frustration. She had seemed to cry all of her anxiety and fear away as well. The anticipation that she had felt that morning at the thought of screwing up was gone. She had screwed up and now it was over.

That was one of the things that Bella loved about her Master. He did not revisit past transgressions repeatedly, but he preferred to deal with something and move on. Although if the same thing came up again Bella had learned that Master Edward was not too understanding and the lesson would be more painful the next time.

Edward opened her journal without preamble and began the discussion about her essay.

"I am pleased with your essay overall, Isabella, although there is something that concerns me still."

Bella stared at the table as she waited for him to continue.

"Please look at me, this is your table, and while I expect you to be fully respectful, I also expect you to be completely honest and open with me and I want to look at you as we speak. This is a two way conversation, not me speaking to you!" Bella lifted her head and Edward saw the faint traces of her tears in the redness of her eyes and the two pink spots on her cheeks and nose.

Edward steeled himself not to pull her onto his lap and cuddle her, but he was her Dom right now and that was the last thing that Bella needed – a weak Dominant. He reminded himself that there would be time enough for that later that night.

Thankfully, none of Edward's conflicting emotions showed and to Bella he looked calm and in control and she felt herself relax a little.

"What concerns you, Master?" She asked.

Edward nodded his approval; "You still don't seem to give yourself enough credit for how far you have come in your submissive journey and how you have grown as a woman in the past nine months. You berate yourself in your essay for not being able to control yourself better, and while you do need to work on that, but I am not going to _'hit' _you repeatedly to make you stop looking around or fidgeting. That is what training is about, and if I were to give you harsher corporal punishment, what would you learn?" Bella could see the concern in Edward's eyes as he spoke.

She bit her lip as she read over what she had written. "I was upset last night, with myself and with you. I just thought that if I were you, I would probably have just smacked me with a paddle until my ass was blue to get the lesson across!"

"What would you have learned if I did that to you?" He said again.

Bella frowned for a moment as she thought about his question.

"Fear" Bella whispered as she blushed with shame.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you, Isabella," Edward said quietly as his eyes stayed glued to her face.

"Fear. I would only learn to fear you, Master." Bella said quietly.

Edward let her words fall into the silence that followed.

Bella bit her lip as she held his keen gaze. She could feel her face grow hot with embarrassment and shame.

"I'm sorry. That was a terrible thing to write down. I would hate it if that were all that was between us. I would _never _want to be afraid of you! I'm sorry, Master." Bella's words fell away.

Bella's gaze faltered and she looked down at the page that she had written on.

She looked up again, "Fear has no place in our relationship, Master. I am sorry for my childish behavior."

Edward nodded, "You have come so far Isabella. Look at how you rallied around last week and took charge of everything at Cullen Crest! You were dynamic! Moreover, when Rosalie went into labor, you just took control and got everyone under control. You are amazing and you do not give yourself enough credit, Little Girl. Now, you just need to believe in yourself when it comes to this part of yourself as well. This past week, you have performed in an exemplary manner and I am so proud of you."

Bella returned his encouraging smile, "You are?"

Edward shook his head and laughed softly, "Now you are just fishing for complements, Naughty Girl!"

Bella laughed with him and the tension was broken.

"What do you have to remember about this evening?" he asked.

Bella took a deep breath, "I only have to satisfy you. You are my Master and it is you that I must obey without hesitation. I need to remember my safe words and I need to trust you."

Edward smiled proudly, "Good girl. However, I also want you to remember to have some fun. This isn't some austere occasion. This is just a group of friends and acquaintances that we are going to be performing for, just like in a play. We are going to play tonight, and I want you to enjoy yourself. Forget about who is watching you, concentrate on me. Follow my lead. Watch for my signals. Tune into my emotions and I promise you, you will have a very rewarding time."

Bella felt herself get wet at his last words. She still had no idea what they were going to be doing that night or what she would be wearing, but she knew by the look in his eyes that she would not be disappointed.

Edward pushed away from the table and stood up. He looked down at her, "As for this morning, can I assume that we will not have a repeat performance today?"

Bella shook her head, "No Master. Thank you for my punishment"

Edward smiled and he brushed his finger along Bella's nose. "I didn't want to punish you today, but I think that it cleared the air a little, didn't it?"

Bella nodded, "It helped to settle my nerves. I was so worried about doing something wrong, that it was almost a relief to get punished, so that we can move on now."

"My very own Chicken Little!" Edward said with a smile, "Now, clean up and then I want you in the playroom in exactly forty minutes time."

Bella nodded, "Yes Master." She said as she got up. Edward suddenly pulled her into his arms, "Have I told you how much I love you today, Isabella?"

Bella gasped at his sudden movement and shook her head, "No, Master Edward" she whispered.

"Well, I love you with every fiber of my being, Baby. If you change your mind about tonight, I want you to tell me. There is no shame in changing your mind, alright?"

Bella nodded, "I promise, but I really do want to do this."

Edward kissed her soundly, before he let her go with a tap to her hip.

"Thirty eight minutes, Isabella," Edward said laughingly as Bella growled at him.

Edward made his way upstairs. He walked into his dressing room and took out the outfit that he had asked Kate to put together for him.

He could not hold back the smile when he looked at the yellow and black costume. He had not told Bella that the evening was a Spring Fling theme and submissives were encouraged to dress up for the evening.

Edward had an idea and he phoned Kate up. Luckily she knew of just the right shop to get Bella a Bumble Bee outfit, with a 'little something extra'.

The original outfit was a tiny skirt with a yellow and black bustier, but it had been modified so that the only thing that would be covering her perfect nipples was a pair of flowers that attached via suction cups to the nipple itself.

Edward smirked; he would kill two birds with one stone that way, because the cups would stimulate her nipples nicely, while at the same time, the petals would cover her up. He would be able to tease Bella for hours, but it was quite safe to keep on for a long period.

For himself, he was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black button down shirt, a pair of fangs, and his favorite pair of black Converse. Bella would know exactly what his costume was supposed to be when she saw the 'set' that he had designed and that Stanley and Garrett would be erecting that morning.

He checked the bag that he had packed with everything that they would need. He had thought the entire scene through very carefully and each step and instrument had been very carefully thought out. Everything was perfect.

Edward closed the closet quickly as he heard Bella walk past on her way up to the playroom. He sniggered to himself, as his task for the day was to bring Bella to the brink of orgasm many times before he granted her release later on. He knew that the only way to ensure her being relaxed about doing this scene in 'public' was to make her concentrate on something else.

He sniggered again as he made his way upstairs.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella lay across the table, with her hands balled into fists as she screamed against the ball gag. Edward smirked as he trailed the crop over her abdomen, making her wiggle. She was ticklish and he knew it!

Bella lifted her head and growled at him but this time he only laughed at her.

"Oh stop being such a spoil sport Isabella. I told you that I wanted to have some fun this morning, and you have given me such pleasure. You sucked me off so nicely earlier on and you have been so good in not cumming, even when I was a pig and I teased your little clitty."

Bella lifted her head and glared at him as she shook her head.

_He is so not funny!_ She thought grumpily as Edward placed little kisses up her stomach and across her chest, without touching her aching nipples. Bella grunted as she arched her body upwards, but Edward merely moved his mouth up to her neck, where he licked the tendon that stood out against the creamy white of her neck.

Bella slumped back against the leather as Edward lifted his mouth. She was so tired! They had been at this for hours! Edward had allowed Bella to bring him to orgasm when he had first walked into the playroom.

After she had cleaned him up with her mouth, he had 'practiced' his 'wrist exercise' as he laughingly called it when he used the paddle, then the flogger, and a couple of his whips on her.

Bella was exasperated with him, because his strokes did not hurt her per se, they teased and tantalized her more, making her beg, plead, and lastly, foolishly shout at her Master for his cruelty.

The last had earned her a quick spanking in earnest and the current ball-gag in her mouth. Of course, Edward decided there and then that she actually wanted more of the same and he had spent the past while 'playing' with her.

Bella felt his cock was hard again as Edward moved over her body. Her startled eyes met his suddenly dark ones.

Edwards teasing movements stopped as her breathing picked up. Bella could not believe that she could feel such desire and lust just from one look… fuck! Her juices were pouring out of her, unchecked.

Bella did not care, she could not care if they were on the street right now; she _needed_ him!

Edward stood up and brought her to a sitting position. His eyes were burning her as they swept over her breasts, swinging slightly from the movement.

"Fuck, Isabella, I have to have you" he muttered.

Bella's girlie bits spiked for a moment, as she thought that he meant to allow her release, but her joy was short-lived as his hands closed over her breasts, while he used his foot pedal to lower the table.

He kneaded and pinched her nipples as she moaned in ecstasy.

_Please, please, please_, she chanted in her head.

Edward sensed her growing orgasm, he stopped stimulating her nipples after a hard pinch, and twist motion left her almost breathless.

"No, not yet, Isabella" Bella's eyes met his again. His searing gaze belied the coldness of his voice.

Edward spit into his hand and smeared his spit and the pre-cum over the top and sides of his cock, before he placed the almost purple member between her breasts and his hands closed over them as he pushed them together and he bucked his hips into her chest.

"Fuck, this is so fucking good! Yeah! Fuck me! Isabella, you are so good, Baby. You are a dream come true. Oh oh ohhhhhhh!" Edward's hand gripped the sides of Bella's breasts harder.

Bella was gushing juice between her legs. Her nose was rubbing against Edward's happy trail and she could not believe that she was so turned on by this intimate act of non-penetrative sex.

Suddenly Edward stopped and he unsnapped the ball-gag, letting it fall to the ground, before he held Bella's face between his hands and forced her to look up at him. Even in his lust filled haze he was aware of the need for her care and his thumbs massaged her jawbone.

"Fuck me, Isabella," Bella's hands lifted and she used her own juices to coat his thick shaft, before she closed her breasts around him and opened her mouth.

When Edward felt her lips close around him, his fingers tightened in her hair and his hips bucked forward instinctively as he let out a string of expletives.

A few thrusts later, Bella closed her mouth over his cock as she caught the strings of cum in her mouth.

She sucked hard and her hands moved to grasp Edward's hips as he felt his thighs sag against her.

When he was able to move again, Edward pulled backwards and he pulled Bella to her feet as his mouth crushed against hers. He kissed her deeply, letting his tongue duel with hers and allowed her to win.

Finally, he lifted his head and placed his forehead against hers.

"Isabella, you undo me, I have never felt what I feel when I am with you. You stun me as my submissive and I am so fucking lucky to have you in my life. You are the most amazing woman," he whispered.

Bella smiled against his mouth.

"You complete me and make me stronger, Master." She said quietly as her own discomfort was completely forgotten.

Edward sighed into Bella's hair as he hugged her to his body for a moment before he pulled away.

"Come, let's go and shower." He took Bella's hand and they walked into the bathroom.

"I want to remove your plug," he said and he turned her around.

He removed the plug that Bella had almost forgotten about completely.

Edward tuned on the shower and Bella stepped inside to kneel on the floor.

Edward stood under the stream of warm jets and sprays letting his muscles soak up the warmth.

He gave Bella a hand signal and she stood up behind him and took the sea sponge and shower gel from the shelf. She poured a generous amount onto the sponge before she began to wash Edward's neck and back as he washed his hair.

Once Edward had been washed, he took the sponge from Bella and he pulled her hair band from her ponytail, so that he could wash her hair and condition it.

He washed her thoroughly, making her giggle as he washed each one of her toes. Once they were both clean, Edward put a towel around his waist, while he wrapped Bella in a fluffy robe and a towel on her hair and he left Bella cleaning the playroom.

Edward ordered take out for lunch, and when it arrived, they ate in the den, and at Bella's request, she sat at his feet, while he fed her from his fingers.

After lunch was finished, Edward ordered Bella to her bedroom for a few hours of free time before she had to get ready.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward spent the next two hours on the phone with his mother, Kate, Rosalie and Sue.

The wedding preparations were coming along well, and he was satisfied that Bella was going to like what they were doing.

Esme and Carlisle had promised to fly out to the venue site a few days before so that they could oversee finalization of the arrangements.

Esme and Sue had sent out the wedding invitations, via courier. Edward had called Jamie from Vanity Fair and he was flattered to be invited to attend the wedding. Jeff had cleared his calendar immediately and was planning his outfit before Jamie had got off the phone to him.

Edward had remembered that the Uncles Nick and Ernie owned one of the largest parcels of land on the West Lake shore of Lake Tahoe, which ironically they had called, _Isle Esme,_ so named, because they were both very fond of Esme and they wanted to piss her parents off when they threw her out of their home.

The complete property measured which measured approximately four and a half acres of prime lakeside property on Lake Tahoe. It felt like an island, in that there was only a dense forest and dusty road that connected the grounds to the 'mainland'.

The rest of the compound faced the lake on one side and the mountains on the other. The property comprised of a main house which was almost fourteen and a half thousand square feet in size and it was a triple story, with seven double bedroom suites, as well as a wine cellar-dining room, a complete gym, a home theatre, there were two kitchens, a formal dining room, two informal sitting rooms, one of which had a games room and bar. There was also a study, a library and a formal sitting room. There was also an indoor heated swimming pool, a sauna as well as an outside hot tub and one in the main bedroom suite.

There were three guest cottages, which all had four double bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, as well as a formal sitting room, a den/games room, a kitchen and a dining room.

Edward remembered that the property had a beautiful established garden that led directly to the small private beachfront and the property had its own boathouse and jetty and it was this that had prompted him to ask Nick for permission to host the wedding there. His uncles had given their permission with the proviso that they receive an invite as well.

After Edward had made them promise that there would be no prostitutes or any other unsavory characters invited, he had issued the invitation reluctantly in return for their permission.

Maggie and Reggie were going to be flying to Lake Tahoe a few days before hand and Esme had contracted a catering company to send a chef and his team who would cater and serve for the duration of the event, under Maggie's watchful eyes.

The main house had staff quarters for twelve people, which was situated above the garage and storage rooms, which made the arrangements very convenient indeed.

Sue was organizing the flowers and she, Charlie and Seth would fly into Reno a couple of days before so that she could oversee the flower arranging.

There were more than enough tables and chairs and if the weather turned bad, which was not likely, the double volume entrance would be able to house the reception with ease.

Kate, Rosalie, and Alice had insisted that they be allowed to take care of everything else, from Bella's dress to her shoes and lingerie.

Alice was so grateful to Bella for the way in which she had taken charge of her wedding that she wanted to make sure that Bella's wedding went off without a hitch and so she put herself in charge of the 'honeymoon suite' and the wedding night's arrangements, from the linens and lingerie, bedtime snacks and champagne to the soaps and shampoos in the bathroom and the music on the iPod shuffle.

Edward's final call was to Kate and Garrett who were attending the Munch that evening and Kate was going to help Bella to get ready.

Edward had told Garrett about his idea for the scene and Garrett thought that Bella would handle it very well, in spite of Edward pushing her several degrees past her comfort zone.

Edward was excited and he checked his watch as he left the office. He walked upstairs and went straight to Bella's room. He opened the door and saw his little sub curled up and sleeping in the middle of the bed. Edward smiled to himself as he saw how she curled her loose fist under her chin with the soft woolen throw pulled around her body.

He couldn't help himself and he sat down on the side of the bed and brushed the chocolate tendrils off her face.

Bella sighed and she turned her cheek into his palm.

"Hmm… Edward…"

Edward brushed his finger over her cheek gently, "Time to wake up, Little Girl… come on, open those beautiful eyes for your Master… Isabella…"

Bella's eyes fluttered on her cheeks and she stretched, which caused the blanket to slip down exposing one of the dusky pink nipples to peek out of the top of the light blue wool.

Edward smirked as he pinched the pretty treat between his forefinger and thumb.

Bella's thighs had a mind of their own as they rubbed together with the delicious sensation that was shooting from her nipple straight to her core!

Suddenly the pleasure turned to pain as the pulling and twisting ended in a sharp pinch.

Bella's eyes shot open in protest.

"He-ey! OW!" She half shouted as she sat straight up and glared at Edward in sleepy confusion, her fingers rubbed her nipple gently.

Edward stared back at her with an eyebrow raised, "You were taking too long to wake up and you need to get up and start getting ready for tonight." He said.

Bella wanted to throw him out of her room for the rude way that he had gotten her attention, but she also didn't want the evening to begin on a negative note, so she just grumbled under her breath as she sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her face while she studiously ignored Edward.

Edward sat next to her, "Come on, don't pout," he said.

Bella snorted. He was trying to 'make nice' and she wasn't ready to forgive him yet so she ignored him as she walked into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth and she took her time in using the toilet.

She walked back into the bedroom to see Edward staring at the floor.

Bella sighed, she relented and stood in front of him between his legs and she stroked her fingers through his unruly hair.

"You are going to need a hair cut soon, but not right now. I like it like this, all wild and sexy." She said quietly as she bent over and placed a kiss on his soft hair.

Edward's arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her against him so that his head was resting against her stomach.

For a moment, they were quietly lost in their own thoughts.

Bella broke the silence.

"Are you having second thoughts about tonight, Master?" she asked softly.

Edward shook his head as he placed a few gentle kisses on her soft skin, moving from one hip across and to the other.

"No, are you upset with me?"

Bella giggled as he blew a few 'bubbles' on her stomach and she held his head between her hands, "No, but there are much nicer ways of waking me up, you know".

Edward pulled Bella down onto his lap and he laced his fingers across her bottom.

"Have you cum today?"

Bella frowned and shook her head quickly, "No, I haven't."

"Would it be easy to make you cum right now?"

Bella thought about it for a minute before she nodded slowly, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

Edward nodded in satisfaction before he patted her ass a couple of times, "now which is crueler? To pinch your nipple because you were getting too close, or to tease you and to leave you wet and panting?"

Bella nodded and kissed his cheek, "Okay, well I guess the pinch was the lesser of two evils, but next time, please set my alarm"

Just then, the gatehouse phone rang and Edward lifted Bella off him.

"Wait here for Kate, she coming to help you get ready." He said as he walked out of the room and jogged down the stairs.

He rolled his eyes as he heard Bella yell behind him, "What am I wearing? Master! What am I wearing?"

He ignored her and opened the front door. He motioned to Garrett and Kate to come in and held his fingers to his lips as Bella's voice echoed down the stairs again.

"Master! My clothes!" Bella's scantily towel covered body appeared at the top of the staircase.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks at the expressions on the three faces there.

Kate was amused, although she had a '_you are in trouble now'_ look on her face.

Garrett's mouth was open with an "_You are lucky that you are not my submissive!_" look, but it was Edward's narrowed dark glare and the grim set of his jaw and mouth that made Bella gasp and cover her mouth with one hand as she gripped the top of her towel with the other.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know that you were in already… shit! Ooops, sorry! Excuse me…."

Bella stumbled over her words and feet, which sent Edward flying forward as it looked as if she would come hurtling down the stairs, head first. She caught herself just in time as the towel slipped and she beat a hasty retreat.

Edward turned to his two friends, "Honest to God, sometimes I do not know what I'm going to do with her!" he said as Garrett started chuckling, followed by Kate's snort.

Edward held his hand out for Kate's coat, but she looked to Garrett for permission before she took it off. Edward smiled at the 'butterfly' costume that she was wearing, minus her wings.

The yellow satin, sequin studded skirt was similar to Bella's black and yellow one, in that it was short with lots of layers, but that's where the similarity ended. The sleeveless bustier was sexy although not revealing. Kate wore yellow thigh highs with white high heels.

"Kate, Garrett, why don't you take a seat in the den, I will be along shortly? Kate, if you can give us about ten minutes before you come upstairs?"

Kate nodded, "certainly, Master Edward" she murmured before she followed Garrett down the hallway.

Edward looked towards the top of the stairs. He shook his head and took them two at a time. He had to deal with this before they left.

_Fuck it! _

Edward retrieved Bella's garment bag before he walked over to her bedroom.

Bella was nervously pacing backwards and forwards. She stopped abruptly when she saw Edward standing in the doorway.

She watched him wearily as he laid the bag across her bed before he looked up at her.

"Your outburst is unacceptable, Isabella. I told you to wait here for Kate. You ignored me and you yelled at me, in our home, in front of our guests."

Bella nodded as she bit her lip.

Edward sighed, "You will not talk to anyone tonight at the party. _No one_, from the time that we leave this house, you are to be silent, you are going to have a buzzer for the scene, but otherwise you will need to use non-verbal communication, to help you with that, you will be wearing a gag. Now, Kate is on her way upstairs. You need to be ready in thirty minutes."

Bella was blinking rapidly to prevent herself from crying. She nodded and her eyes flickered to the floor.

"I am getting dressed now as well, I will be in the den with Garrett once you have finished, you will kneel outside the door for me, understand?"

"Yes, Master, I am sorry… I didn't mean to ruin this evening" Bella said.

Edward smiled at her and Bella felt the tension leave her, "You have ruined nothing, Isabella. To be honest, you have added some spice to the night."

There was a knock at the door just then and Edward walked over to open it.

He smiled at Kate, "Don't bother with lipstick, Kate, Bella will be wearing a gag tonight, so perhaps some lip balm?"

"Certainly Master Edward"

Kate closed the door before she turned around and looked at Bella, who was still clutching the towel.

"You like to play with fire, don't you?" She said.

Bella let out a gush of air, "Damn! I just forgot for a second, and it had to be in front of you guys and it had to be tonight! Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, I'm dying to see what I'm wearing!"

They unzipped the bag and Bella's jaw dropped.

"What the….?" She exclaimed as Kate burst out laughing.

"Oh my, Bella this is perfect! No wonder Master Edward requested the props that he did! It all makes perfect sense now… you are the _bumblebee_ and Master Edward is the… well, I guess it's a surprise, so I won't tell you. Come on, let's put this on you!"

Bella dropped the towel. The black skirt with yellow trim hid nothing. It came to the apex of her thighs and framed her core, rather than covered it. Bella looked around frantically and was happy to see a tiny strip of yellow satin that passed as a thong and even Bella couldn't help laughing as they read the words "Honey Pot" that was stitched on the front in bold black print.

Although it was little more than a string, at least the tiny triangle covered her a little. Bella put on the yellow and black stripped thigh highs with the pretty black bows on each side and she had to smile when she put on the yellow and black high heeled Mary Janes.

Kate giggled as they found the suction cups with the bright flowers attached to each one. Bella rolled her eyes, "Master knows how to tease!" she said.

Kate held one out to Bella so that she could wet the rim of the cup to seal it onto her nipple.

Bella pinched her nipple so that the skin puckered before she squeezed the small cup over it. When she released the cup, her nipple was sucked up inside the cup, which created the most delicious tug on her breasts without much discomfort. As time progressed the tugging that was an incessant pull just aroused her more and more, as she craved more than the teasing little teasing.

Bella took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was loose as per her Master's request and it fell in loose curls around her face and shoulders. She was wearing yellow and black-stripped lycra cuffs which fitted from her wrist to just below her elbows. Each cuff had a leather band with D rings that secured the cuff to her wrists.

The skirt sat low on her hips and she was bare except for the two small daisies over each nipple.

Kate had made her eyes up in dark, smoky charcoal, which made her look sultry and a little mysterious.

"Ready?" Kate asked from the door.

Bella gave one nod, "Okay" she said and they walked downstairs together.

Both women knelt outside the open doors of the den, awaiting instruction from their Masters.

Edward smiled when he looked at Bella, kneeling in her sexy costume.

"Isabella, stand up and come to me," he said.

Bella obeyed him immediately and stood with her hands clasped behind her back and her head down.

Garrett meanwhile was giving Kate last minute instructions as he put her coat on in the hallway.

"Look at me." Bella looked into Edward's dark eyes.

"What color are you?" Bella could not look away from his mesmerizing gaze.

"Green Master," she whispered.

Edward nodded, "Good. Tonight all I want you to do is to concentrate on me. Try and forget everyone else's presence when we are in the scene, otherwise you may look around you and you may nod in greeting to your friends. You are to stay with me all night long, understand?"

Bella nodded.

Bella noticed that Edward was dressed in black from his black Converse to the black button down dress shirt that he wore. He looked extremely handsome and slightly dangerous. She wondered what he was supposed to be, but he carried on speaking and Bella concentrated on what he was saying.

"Remember your non verbal signals. If you need to go to the bathroom, you tell me. If you are thirsty, you tell me. Our scene is going to be a little different, but I am confident that you will handle it just fine. If you need to safe word, or stop the scene, if you are in pain, you are to let me know immediately, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl. For tonight, I am giving you a different collar, one that will go with your outfit and then we will leave. Remember, no talking once we leave this house. I will put your gag in as soon as we arrive. Let's go."

Edward took Bella's hand and he led her into the hall.

Bella saw that the cloak that Edward pulled out of the closet was black crushed velvet. He pulled a leather collar from his pocket and he turned her around and removed her heart one. Once the leather was in place, he tied the cloak up and they walked out to the waiting car.

The drive was short and Bella saw that they were on their to Stanley and Bernice's house. She wondered why they were hosting the party. There was no time to ponder on anything else as Edward pulled up into their driveway.

He walked around to Bella's side and when he opened the door, she noticed that he was holding, a black leather and stainless steel ball gag and a pair of black 'bumble bee' wings.

Bella looked from his hand into his eyes, "Open, Little Girl" he said and Bella obeyed.

Edward tied the gag in place, before he attached her wings making sure that he didn't dislodge her nipple cups. He turned her around to face him again and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Remember your rules tonight, Isabella. I expect you to obey me without question. Your submission is a reflection on my talent as a Dominant and I know that you are a wonderful submissive, so I expect you to behave like it tonight. I am very proud of you, Baby." He said quietly, before he tipped her head up to kiss her cheeks and the side of her mouth.

"Ready my little Bumble Bee?" He could not keep the smirk out of his voice.

Bella nodded.

Stanley opened the door to Edward's knock.

He greeted Edward but ignored Bella. She wasn't surprised as this was standard practice for Dominants.

She looked around and she saw that there was quite a full house that evening, which did nothing to calm her nerves.

Edward pulled Stanley to one side and she saw her Master hand a black leather bag to Stanley. Stanley looked up at Bella and he smiled at her before he turned once more to Edward and directed him into one of the smaller reception rooms.

Edward signaled to Bella and she fell into step to his right and slightly behind him. She saw some of her friends and fellow subs that had been at previous functions, but her eyes widened when she saw Paul Banner-Jones and Emily.

Bella snorted around the gag. Paul was dressed as a tortoise and Emily was undoubtedly supposed to be the 'Hare' from the fabled story, although Emily was one of the sexiest 'hare's' that Bella had ever seen, in her tiny faux fur bra and panties with a little brown tail. Bella frowned. She wondered how the tail was attached.

Edward picked up two bottles of water. He lifted one to Bella, but she shook her head. Edward nodded before he sat down and began speaking to Paul and a couple of other Doms.

Bella looked around at the creative assortment of costumes. There were cops and robbers, cowboy and Indians, schoolteachers and students; there was even a Mickey and Minnie mouse!

Harry and Edgar had joined Edward and Harry leaned over and hugged Bella and Emily.

Harry pulled a face at Bella's ball gag and he rolled his eyes at Emily, "Guess who has been talking out of turn again! Hmm, seriously sweetness, have you learned nothing?"

Emily giggled and Bella narrowed her eyes at Harry, who laughed harder when Edward began chuckling as well.

"Your sub knows my Isabella quite well," he said to Edgar.

Bella could feel her cheeks grow warm.

The conversation ebbed and flowed around her, but Bella didn't take much notice.

Once or twice, a Dom would stop by and ask Edward about her climbing skills or they would joke that her little wings did not look strong enough to carry her, but Bella just shook it off.

There were plenty of subs and a couple of Doms wearing wings of all shapes and sizes. Food platters were passed around and although Edward had made sure that Bella had eaten before they left home, he accepted a plate of eats and unclasped the ball gag from her mouth.

Bella massaged her jaw gently as she accepted the bottle of water first. Once she was done, Edward fed her tasty morsels from his fingers.

When she was satisfied, Edward reattached the ball-gag and she kissed his hand and sank back onto her heels. Her legs were beginning to get a bit cramped when Edward gave her the signal to stand up.

She stood up and stretched her muscles out as inconspicuously as possible. Edward stood up also and he led her to the bathroom.

Once they were inside, Edward motioned to the toilet, "You'd better go now, and you will be too busy later."

Bella blushed delicately and she avoided his gaze as she used the facilities as quickly as possible.

She noticed that Edward had the black bag with him and she wondered where it came from.

After she washed her hands, Edward spoke to her once more.

"From this moment, we are in the scene. I expect you to play your part and have some fun, okay?"

Bella nodded uncertainly, but her eyes widened when she saw Edward pull several lengths of rope from the bag.

He grinned at her and Bella gasped when she saw the dangerous looking fangs in his mouth.

"Do you know what I am?"

Bella shook her head. _No_.

Edward chuckled evilly and Bella felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I am a _Vampire Spider _and you, my Little Girl have just been caught by me!" and with that Edward wound the black silk cord around her waist loosely.

"There is just one more thing before we go. Turn around little Bee and touch your toes"

Bella did as she was told and as she clamped her ankles, she felt Edward using his fingers to spread her copious amounts of juice in between her ass cheeks.

"Hmm, you are so wet for me, such a greedy little Bee!" Edward said as he used his fingers to lube the small puckered opening before he inserted first one and then two fingers.

Bella felt the cold of the lubricant gel as it entered her and she made sure that she relaxed her muscles.

"Good girl…"

Edward removed his fingers before Bella caught sight of a black object in her peripheral vision before she felt something being inserted inside her.

It was different to her plugs and a little larger, but it wasn't painful.

Edward pumped it inside a couple of times as his fingers worked at her dripping entrance.

Bella began panting, as she tried to relax.

Suddenly Edward stopped and he pushed the intrusion fully inside her, before he helped her to stand up.

He chuckled and turned her around, "Look over your shoulder"

Bella turned and her eyes widened as she saw a small black "sting" protruding from between her ass cheeks.

Edward washed his hands, "Now we are ready." He said and he pulled on the rope and led Bella out of the bathroom.

They walked into the large room that Bernadette used as a gym/workout area.

Bella kept her eyes on the floor in front of her.

She could hear gasps and chuckles of delight as she was led through the crowd of people that were standing and sitting in a loose circle.

Edward stopped walking and Bella stood still.

"This is my little Bumble Bee. As you can see, I have already caught her and now I am going to tie her to my web." Master's voice as deep and dark. Felt the rope tug at her and she moved forward until her master stopped again.

"Eyes up, little Bee." he said.

Bella looked up and she could not help the gasp of surprise as she looked up and up. The rope spider web in front of her had to be at least seven or eight feet high and about five feet wide.

Bella could see that it was would around a metal frame, but the intricate knots and ties were exactly like that of a spider's web.

She saw that there were O rings that hung down from the top corners, there were more on the sides in the middle and there was one in each corner on the floor.

Edward tugged again and this time Bella knew what he wanted. She began to struggle against his hold.

Edward grinned in approval and the game began. Bella tried to get past her Master but he held out his arms and she retreated. When she felt the web at her back she tried to side step, but her Master was there.

Bella forgot that anyone else was in the room as she let herself get caught up in their game of catch. Finally Edward made a grab for her 'sting' and Bella froze as she felt the tug.

She tried not to moan as he pumped it a couple of times inside her, but he knew her body too well.

"My little Bee likes this," he said and Bella whimpered as he pulled it out about half way and then pushed it deep inside her.

The room had grown quiet around them.

Edward glared down at her, "Are you ready to submit to me Miss Bumble Bee?"

Bella shook her head hesitantly.

Edward kept a hand on her 'sting' as he turned her around to face the web.

"Climb up" he said sternly.

Bella looked down and saw that there were small metal footsteps for her to stand on and she put one foot on each foothold. Edward encouraged her to step another level and then it was Edward's turn to moan as Bella's ass was at the right height for him to pound into without having to bend his knees.

Her legs were wide apart as she was tied to the O-rings with silver chains that Edward clipped onto the D rings at her wrists.

The rope around her waist was attached to the O-rings in the middle of the web and her ankles were secured to the O-rings on the ground.

Edward pressed a buzzer into Bella's one hand.

"Are you green?" his voice was in her ear.

Bella nodded slightly.

He trailed his hand down her naked back and over her skirt. "Good girl." He kissed her cheek and moved backwards.

He raised his voice, "My little bee needs some convincing!"

Edward unbuttoned his shirt with one hand and rolled up his shirt-sleeves, before he reached for Bella's favorite crop.

He placed a couple of strokes across her left cheek before he repeated the action on her right cheek.

Bella pulled against her restraints as Edward turned her ass and thighs pink.

When she did not start moving, he threw down the crop and picked up a leather flogger.

His hand found the clip on her wings and he 'plucked' them off as he laughed roughly.

Next he found the two buttons that secured her skirt and with another flick of his wrist Bella's skirt fell off her hips.

Bella shouted around her gag, _what the fuck?_

Once again he moved forward to stand behind her so that she could feel his bare chest against her back.

"I will not strip you naked. Trust me"

Bella nodded.

Edward stepped back again. He flicked the flogger against his thigh.

The first stroke hit was high and the tendrils curled around her torso. Bella felt the sting on her abdomen.

Each blow added to the sensitivity of her skin. Bella felt herself getting closer to climax without Edward having touched her pussy or the 'sting' plug again.

Finally Edward dropped the flogger and he picked up the single tail whip. This time he struck without warning. The end, which struck Bella just over her clit!

Bella screamed against the ball gag as she felt her juices flood her already ruined panties.

"Will you submit to me now?" Edward said. Bella shook her head vigorously, which earned her another blow just where she wanted it.

"Now?" Bella was so close… she nodded finally and Edward rewarded her as he dropped the whip and he began to pump her plug inside her as his hand slapped her soaking pussy over her sopping wet panties.

"Cum" he ground the word out as he bit down on her neck and Bella arched her back as she felt her orgasm rip through her.

Her Master's hands wrapped around her hips as he ground his hips against her 'sting' and Bella pressed herself against his chest as she came down from her high.

Bella became aware of the sound of applause around them.

"I am so fucking proud of you, Isabella." Her Master's voice in her ear made her smile around her gag.

Bella slowly became aware of the movements around them.

Edward stepped back from her and she felt her skirt being wrapped around her hips and the buttons were done up again.

Her hands, waist and feet were untied and Edward's hands gripped her waist as he lifted her down from the steps. He undid her gag and Bella felt his gentle hand massaging her jaw and cheeks.

"I am going to leave the gag off for now but you are still not allowed to talk, okay, Isabella?" He asked as his eyes swept over her arms and legs to make sure that she was okay.

Bella nodded.

Stanley walked over to them and he handed them each a bottle of water.

Both drank deeply. Bella hadn't realized how thirsty she was. When she was finished she handed her bottle back to Edward.

Edward smiled down at her as Stanley complemented Edward on a very original scene.

"You must be very proud of your submissive, Edward, she is amazing! Would you mind if I talk to her?"

Edward nodded, "You may, but Bella isn't talking, so please don't be offended if she doesn't answer you."

Stanley turned to Bella, "You have come such a long way, Isabella. You are such a positive reflection of your Master. Well done."

Bella looked to Edward, who nodded at her and she turned to smile at Stanley and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Stanley grinned down at her, "My pleasure, Sweet girl. Now Master Edward, Bernice has prepared the guest room down the hall for you to give your sweet sub some aftercare."

Edward nodded and he took Bella's hand.

Bella saw Miss Mandy step out in front of Edward and she groaned inwardly. Another encounter with _her_ was the last thing that she wanted!

She felt her Master's hand tighten on hers, but his greeting to Miss Mandy was cool and cordial, "Miss Mandy, how are you?"

Bella kept her eyes on the ground in front of her as she tried to work out _what the hell_ the woman was wearing. She looked like an old biker/hooker dressed in black leather from head to her pointed black leather boots. Her hair was teased into a nineteen fifties style and her makeup matched her hair.

"Master Edward! You were wonderful, simply marvelous, you sweet boy! And as for Isabella, well, I am not often proved wrong, but you have done great things with her, Edward!" She gushed in a loud voice.

Her hand snaked out to try and grasp Bella's arm, but Edward growled deep in his chest as he pulled Bella behind him, "You may look, Miss Mandy, but you may not touch! Please excuse us, but I need to give Isabella some aftercare"

Miss Mandy simpered at his authoritative tone of voice, "Of course! Of course! May I speak to her?"

Edward gave his consent before he gave Bella the sign to look up. Bella looked up at the Domme and she made sure that her expression was schooled into an impassive mask.

"You are a great credit to your Master's teaching. Well done, Isabella!"

Bella smiled and nodded and Edward led her into the guest room where Bernice was waiting for them.

"Everything is ready for you Master Edward. I have placed the clothes for Isabella in the bathroom."

Edward thanked her and with a smile to Bella, she left and closed the door behind them. Edward walked over and locked the door before he walked back to Bella. He put his hand against her cheek.

"Let's take care of you." He said quietly.

Edward removed the plug before he undressed her. He smiled down at her before he put his mouth over one nipple cup and he sucked it into his mouth as his fingers twisted and pulled gently on the other one.

Bella's head fell back as her hands climbed into his hair and she pulled him closer against her as she panted.

Edward removed the first cup before he turned his attention to the other one.

"What do you want, Little Girl, speak to me"

"Master! Oh god, Master, please! Fuck me please; I need to feel you inside me!" Bella was prepared to beg if that's what it took to get her way.

Fortunately, Edward had waited long enough and at her words, he pulled his jeans open roughly and let them fall around his ankles as he hoisted her up on to the counter.

His expression was positively feral and he pumped himself twice before plunging into her aching heat.

"Scream for me, Isabella, I want everyone to hear how I make you scream when I fuck you! I want them to know that you are mine! Mine! Fuck! You feel so fucking tight, Isabella! Tell me! Tell me!"

Bella clutched his shoulders with her fingers and she felt her nails digging into his skin. He filled her completely, he made her complete.

"I am yours Master!" Bella exclaimed as Edward pumped deeper inside her pussy.

"Louder!"

Edward reached between them and Bella felt his fingers on her swollen clit! Fuck! He rubbed it, pressing down, and Bella felt herself losing the fight against her climax.

"Master, please?" she panted.

"Tell me first!" Edward demanded

"I'M YOURS MASTER! PLEASE, MAY I CUM?" Bella was almost over the edge.

Edward threw back his head, "Cum, cum for me my Isabella! FUCK! BELLLLA!" he screamed out as he came inside her.

They clutched at each other as they came down from their high and Edward started to laugh, "I think that they know what we were up to, don't you?"

Bella shook her head, "Master, you are such a show off! Now they are going to think that we are freaks!"

This comment made Edward laugh harder as he struggled to pull his shoes, socks and jeans off.

He picked Bella up from the counter and put her into the still warm bath. "Did you seriously just say that? Of course they think we are freaks, Baby! They are freaks! Don't you think that half of them are off somewhere fucking right now to the image of your sweet ass filled with that plug as I fuck your pussy?"

Bella blushed at Edward's words. He climbed into the bath so that they were sitting facing each other.

He lifted a hand and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I can't wait to go home"

Bella frowned, "We can go now, we don't have to stay, Master"

Edward shook his head; "I wanted to make sure that you were okay before we left."

Bella scooted forward and put her legs over his hips, so that she could lean forward and kiss his cheek gently, "Thank you Master."

After Edward had massaged Bella's arms and legs and he had spent a couple of minutes nibbling on her neck, they got out and Bella started laughing when Edward handed her a dark blue leisure suite that had the words, "Property of Edward and proud of it" embellished on the back of the jacket and across the ass in an arch in white. He also gave her a pair of white boy shorts and a white tank top with a built in bra because he knew that her nipples were going to be sensitive for a while.

Bella dropped the clothes and threw her arms around him. She rained kisses all over his face while he held her around the waist and chuckled.

"I love you!" kiss "I love you!" kiss "I love you!" She squealed as she burrowed into him like a playful puppy. Edward lost his footing and they tumbled across the bed.

Finally, Edward managed to pin Bella beneath him and he held her arms above her head. She was flushed and giggling with her hair tangled in a wild mess around her.

Edward felt his heart catch as he stared at down at her. Bella was quick to notice the film of moisture in his bright green gaze.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She said.

Edward smiled as he let go of her arms and his hands framed her face, "I love you so much, Baby. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, in my whole life" he whispered hoarsely.

Bella put her hands around his neck and she brought him down to her so that their foreheads were touching each other.

"I love you, Edward. Now you know how I feel every time I look at you. You take my breath away." She whispered.

Eventually Edward got up and pulled Bella to her feet. They got dressed quietly and Edward gathered up their things, while Bella stripped the bed and made sure that the counter was clean!

Edward had taken off the leather collar and once again Bella was wearing her heart necklace. Just before they left the room Edward turned to her, "No talking okay? I'm going to pay our respects to our hosts and then we will leave."

Bella nodded and she stepped behind him as they left the room.

Bella was aware of every person staring at them as they entered the entertainment area even though there was a demonstration-taking place; no one seemed to take their eyes off either of them.

Bella kept her head down, even though her cheeks were burning with embarrassment and she moved a little closer to Edward's side.

Garrett and Paul were standing together with Stanley when they walked up to say goodbye. Garrett walked around Bella before he clamped a hand onto Edward's shoulder.

"You could just piss on her leg and get it over with Edward! Why drag it out and try and bang out the walls when you can just get her name tattooed on your ass, seeing as she owns it?" he teased.

Bella tucked her chin right down against her chest to try and hide her snigger, but she did a poor job of concealing her amusement, because the next minute her chin was lifted and she was staring into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Was there something that you wanted to say, Isabella?" Master Edward's words were spoken softly.

Bella didn't dare move a muscle. She stared at Edward as she bit onto her quivering lip. She knew that she was going to start giggling soon and she just hoped that she could hold off until she was alone.

Edward narrowed his gaze for a second before Bella saw his lips twitch slightly. "Good girl," he said and he leant forward and kissed her open lips.

He pulled back and mock glared at the two laughing men, "You can laugh all you want to you Asses, but my woman and I are going home. To bed! To fuck!"

Garrett groaned, "You have been spending too much time with your brother, Dude!"

Edward and Bella walked out to the car and they made the short drive home in silence. Edward put his hand onto Bella's thigh, "Are you tired?"

"Not really Master, I'm hungry, though" Bella said.

"Me too. Do you feel like making a late night snack and talking about the evening?"

"Yes Master."

Edward took the bag up to the playroom to clean the equipment that he used while Bella went into the kitchen and she began to make the mixture for Welsh rarebit toast.

Edward came downstairs just as Bella was carrying the plates to the kitchen table.

"Do you want a beer?" he asked.

Bella nodded and sat down.

"Hmm, this is so good, Babe"

Bella smiled as they cleaned their plates off quickly, while they sipped their beers and talked about their evening. "What did you think of the scene?" Edward asked.

Bella sat back and smiled, "A bumble bee and a vampire spider? Well, it was original, that's for sure! And I couldn't believe Miss Mandy, complementing me!"

Edward laughed when Bella did a poor rendition of Miss Mandy, "Ohhhh Master Edward! You are soooo sexy, so strong! I just loooove your strong body…."

"Okay, Smartass, that's enough. Was the rest of the scene okay for you?"

Bella blushed as she nodded, "It was really good. I loved the spider's web, but what was even more amazing was how I forgot that there was anyone one else around. It was just you and I in that room. I loved the way you took command of my body, and you just seemed to pull so much more out of me than I would ever think possible."

She smiled across at Edward and leaned forward to put her hand over his that was lying on the table, "I think that's one of the things that I love about our lifestyle. As a submissive, I relish giving you that control and you push me, but you have never taken advantage of my vulnerability and that just makes me trust you more. I did have a moment tonight, when you took my skirt off?"

Edward nodded, "I noticed, that's why I reminded you that I will not fuck you in public. I don't share and even though people can look and use their imagination, but there is no fucking way that they are ever going to have that image in their heads! I have no problem in playing, but you are mine and that part of our relationship is private."

Bella was touched by Edward's oddly old-fashioned attitude and it made her feel cherished.

"Well, you pushed all the right buttons with me tonight, Mr. Vampire Spider. Is that even a real spider?" Bella asked.

"Oh yes! It's a spider from East Africa and it feeds on the blood of monkeys." Edward grinned.

"Come on, I think it's bed time for you my little 'Bee." Edward said after Bella stifled a yawn.

"Hmmm, I didn't realise that I was so tired!" Bella said as she got up to clean up the kitchen.

"Leave it for tonight. We can do it tomorrow." Edward said.

Bella shook her head, "No, I'd like…."

"Isabella, I didn't ask for your opinion! I know what you want to do, but I want you to go to bed, immediately. Now move your ass upstairs!" Bella was walking over to the dishwasher when Edward growled out his displeasure.

She made sure that she didn't let out the impatient sigh that she wanted to, and instead she put the dishes on the counter and made sure that the stove was switched off before she turned to leave the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." She said quietly as she walked up to Edward. She was about to kneel before him when she felt his hands on her arms.

"Let's just go to bed shall we?"

"Goodnight Master," she whispered as she walked upstairs and left Edward to check the alarm and switch off the lights downstairs.

She walked into her bedroom to get ready for bed. They had decided that Bella would sleep in her bedroom when she was collared except on special occasions and Bella didn't want to presume that this was a special occasion.

Bella didn't see any pajamas on her bed and so she got undressed but left her tank top and panties on as she went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and cleaned her face. When she was finished she brushed her hair that was a wild mess, but gave up after a bit and she pulled it up into a messy bun and secured it with an elastic.

She switched off the bathroom light and walked into her room. She had left her door open in a silent invitation but her room was empty. Bella felt disappointed. She wanted to snuggle up against him, and she knew that it was just the 'coming down' from the high of the party. She shook off the feeling as she climbed into bed. She switched the lights off and lay down.

Bella lay and stared up at the ceiling. She had loved the night! Her Master had touched on several of the things that she wanted to explore, but he had been mindful of their audience and her inherent shyness. He really brought out the best in her!

And with that thought Bella snuggled deeper under the covers.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The next week was busy for both Bella and Edward. They went to Alice and Jasper's home the following Sunday for a barbeque with Emmett, Rosalie, Joshua, Garrett and Kate.

The guys were standing around the fire while Rosalie sat on the outside sofa under the umbrellas feeding Joshua. She seemed to have gotten the hang of breastfeeding in public as she had Joshua lying on a pillow across her lap with a cloth diaper over her shoulder to keep her breast covered.

Alice sat across from her next to Bella. She looked tanned and rested and very much in love as she told them about her honeymoon.

"We had a great time – once we got out of bed!" Alice said which set the girls off into gales of giggles.

"Oh my god, Alice, please tell me that you didn't take all your kinky hardware with you!" Rosalie retorted, which made Bella laugh harder.

Alice mock glared across at her sister-in-law, "Listen, Miss 'Spank-a-lot', I am _pregnant_, not _stupid_! Of course we didn't take all our hardware," she grinned at them and turned to wink at Bella, "Just the stuff that travels well, you know not heavy stuff."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered something about perverts. Kate and Bella were enjoying the exchange between the two women.

When the laughter died down Alice continued, "But seriously, we had the most wonderful two weeks. We did see a lot and we did so much, we swam and went to dinner and the houseboat was amazing! It was like being on a five star floating hotel! Jasper was so attentive and wonderful, he indulged my every whim."

She turned to look at Bella, "Bella, I never really had a chance to say thank you personally for what you did at the wedding. I know that Jasper thanked you in his speech, but I wanted you to know that we are all so grateful to you for the way that you just stepped in and took control of everything! My wedding planner wanted your number. She wanted to know if you wanted a job being a wedding planner, she said that you were amazing!"

Bella blushed with pleasure, "Ali, you don't have to thank me, that's what family's do right? I mean come on, look at what you have done for me! With the apartment and when the job went belly up, you were there, all of you were and you stepped in for me, so please, you don't have to thank me, Twister!"

"Oh yes she does!" Emmett's voice rang out as he walked over to the table and sat down next to Rosalie. "My sister was behaving like a lunatic from all accounts and you, Sister to be, saved the day! Literally!"

Alice looked as if she was blushing as she nodded, "Yeah, I wonder where I get that from? You are as much of a drama queen as I am!"

Jasper chose that moment to break up the bickering siblings when he asked Alice to bring everything out to the table, because the steak and ribs were almost ready.

Kate, Bella and Alice brought the salads, plates, napkins, glasses and the various drinks out to the table, while the guys brought the meat to the table. Rosalie had excused herself to change Joshua. She soon came back and put the sleeping baby into his travel crib that was under the shade of a tree.

Lunch was loud and fun as all of their gatherings were and the conversation soon turned to Bella and Edward's upcoming wedding.

"Bella, when is our final fitting again?" Kate asked.

"Thursday afternoon. Esme is coming into town with us and I thought that we could maybe have some lunch before we go. You are all going to be my brides maids aren't you?" she looked around at the three women.

Kate, Alice and Rosalie nodded, "Of course! This is our last wedding in the family so we have to make a final show of it! Do you know where you are having it yet?" Alice asked.

Edward glared at her and he shook his head vigorously, "Alice, I swear…"

She flicked her hand at him, "Oh please! I'm not going to say anything, Edward! You are such a whiner sometimes! Bella has to know what to pack, you know, Brother Dearest, or would you like her to just walk around naked?"

Everyone looked at Edward, who acted as if he was thinking about what Alice had said.

"Hmmm, naked? Um, let me think about this…" he scratched his chin as Bella gasped and threw her bread roll across the table at him.

Emmett clapped his hands, "FOODFI - "

Jasper put his hand over Emmett's that was hovering over his plate, "_Do. Not. Even. Think. About. It!_" He growled out while Garrett and Edward burst out laughing.

"Way to go with the Carlisle impersonation, Jazz. You are going to make a great Dad," Garrett said.

Edward chuckled again as he winked at Bella. "Well, Baby, contrary to what my family thinks, I don't want you to be completely unprepared, so the hint that I'm giving you is: There will be sunshine and there will be swimming!" He sat back and grinned as he high-fived his 'boys'.

Bella glared at him, "Humph! That's it! Sunshine and swimming! You know what? Fine! You said that you were organizing this thing and the rest of you," she looked around the table at their smug expressions, "are obviously all in on it, so Rosalie, maybe you can help me to pack for however long we are going for to wherever we are going?"

Rosalie nodded, "I'd love to" she said and she stuck her tongue out at Alice who was hoping that she could do some shopping!

"Can I pick out your shoes and undies? Please?" Alice asked.

Bella smirked at her, "Yes you can, Twister."

Kate shook her head at Bella, "I don't know how you keep up with this lot"

Bella grinned, "I'm learning to fight the fights that I can win and to let everything else go!"

They spent the rest of the night playing Air Guitar and having a good time. Bella helped Rosalie to bathe Joshua. She was fascinated by how perfect he was. His chubby body and sweet face was so cute. She loved the way that he smelled and felt in her arms. Rosalie smiled as she watched Bella cuddling the baby.

"You look good holding a baby, B. Have you and Edward talked about having children?"

Bella looked up from where she had been nuzzling Joshua's neck. She smiled and nodded shyly. "We have spoken a bit, you know, nothing major. We both want children and we want more than one, but that's about it. I want to have Edward's babies, but not right now. Edward's got the movie and he still has commitments with the other projects and I have art orders to get out, but I want to spend some time with it just being us, you know? We will know when the time is right I guess." Bella walked over and kissed Joshua's black curls before she handed Josh back to Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled, "It's great to have that time together and it's important, but don't wait too long, okay? I mean it's so easy to get caught up in life and before you know it, time has flown by. But let's get you married first!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was trying not to panic. Her hands were sweating and she could feel them tremble in her lap. She looked over to Edward who was talking on his phone.

"…no we are on our way to the airport now, Mom. Is everything …. Okay, well, that sounds brilliant. We will see you later. Okay Mom, I'll tell her." Edward put his phone down and his hand reached across the seat to Bella's cold, clammy hand.

"You okay, Baby?" he asked.

Bella nodded slightly as she looked out of the window, "yeah, I'm okay. I guess that it's just wedding jitters."

Edward tugged on her hand, "Come on over here, Baby"

Bella scooted across the seat and she snuggled readily into his arms.

He kissed the side of her head as he stroked his hands over her body.

"I promised you that it was not going to be a big deal, didn't I?" Edward said quietly.

Bella nodded.

"And I kept my promise. The only media that's going to be there is Jamie and Jeff. Jamie is going to write a small piece for VF and Jeff will take the photos. He will publish a couple with the article and the rest is for us. Other than that it is just friends and family. I promise. We are in this together right? To infinity and beyond!" Edward said.

Bella smiled as she touched Edward's bracelet. "Yeah, we are in this together Sparky. Sometimes I feel like I should pinch myself, who would have thought that day in Florence when I almost ran you over in your tuxedo that we would be getting married not even a year later!" she said.

Edward chuckled, and he dipped his head so that his mouth was close to her ear, "And who would have thought that smart mouthed, cheeky, 'in your face' artist would be my perfect submissive?"

Bella giggled, "and that cocky, broke-ass actor would be my perfect Master" she whispered back.

Edward laughed, "Yeah, I can't believe that I didn't have any fucking money on me! Alice was a terrible assistant!"

Bella nodded in agreement, "Well, she did the best that she could, but I know that you were a difficult customer do deal with!"

Edward curled his fingers into her sides, making her squirm and wiggle around on her seat. "A difficult customer hey? Well we will have to see how difficult I can be later, Little Girl!" he growled at her.

Bella laughed out loud, "Oh Sparky! Being married to you is going to be such fun!"

"Wait till we are in the playroom Missy" Edward threatened playfully. They had decided that they would suspend playing until they got home once more.

"That will be Mrs. Little Girl to you Mister!"

Edward put his hand on Bella's cheek, "Do you love me?"

Bella nodded but Edward shook his head, "Say it"

"I love you"

"Do you trust me?" Bella could not look away from the intensity of his emerald green eyes that seemed to burn with an inner fire.

"With all of my life." she said breathlessly.

"Then trust me in this, I will do everything in my power to make this day one of the best days of our lives."

Bella cupped his cheek against her palm, "You already did that, Sparky. The first day that you kissed me, the first time you made love to me, the first time you collared me, every time you touch me or smile at me, you make it the best day."

When they arrived at the small airfield Bella saw the private plane waiting for them. "Edward, where are we going?"

Edward smirked, "You will find out soon enough" he said cryptically.

The flight to Reno was uneventful but smooth. Bella kept looking out of the window to see where they were going, but she had no idea where they were headed until the pilot spoke to Edward over the intercom.

"Mr. Cullen, we will be landing in twenty minutes. The weather in Reno is fine and mild Sir. Please buckle up."

Bella looked at Edward, "Reno? What are we doing in Nevada?"

Edward smiled and winked at her, "You'll see."

When they landed, Bella was happy to see Anderson waiting for them beside a Limousine. She smiled up at him as he opened the door for her.

"Andy, where are we going to?" She asked sweetly.

Anderson was glad that he was wearing his aviators as his eyes shot up to meet Edward's stern gaze. He looked down at the slight woman standing in front of him and gave her a weak smile, "I'm not at liberty to say, Miss Swan if I tell you; I may have to kill you." He quipped out the side of his mouth as he swept her door open.

Bella gapped up at him, "Now you get a sense of humor? _Now? _ After all this time, now you want to take sides? Fine! Just fine, Anderson, I see how it is," Bella made italics marks with her fingers, " I see that the 'Boys Club' is alive and well and living in Sausalito, well let me tell you… hmph…" Edward laughed as he put one hand over her mouth and one arm around her waist.

He pushed her gently into the limo while he smirked at Anderson, "Good man, Andy, knew that I could count on you."

Anderson shut the door and looked over the hood at Brian who was standing next to the driver's door.

"She is going to make your ass miserable for that little infraction, my friend!" Brian laughed as Anderson flipped him off and he growled out before he got in the car, "Laugh now, Asshole, you are _his_ bodyguard!"

Anderson and Brian were both touched that Edward and Bella had both insisted that they attend the wedding and reception. Bella kept telling them to bring a date, but they both felt comfortable alone.

Edward laughed as Bella looked out of first one window and then the other, trying to work out where they were going. She was like a puppy that was going home for the first time! She climbed all over the back of the limo as she tried to get a look at where they were. Finally she got a clue when they crossed back into California and then she saw the signs for Lake Tahoe.

Bella let out a scream of excitement, almost causing Brian to run off the road, he lowered the window hastily, "Everything okay there, Mr. Cu…" The rest of his sentence trickled away as his gaze in the rearview mirror showed Bella climbing over Edward who was sprawled across the back seat as she kissed him anywhere her lips would touch.

Brian was scarlet as he fumbled with the buttons on the dashboard. _Window! Window! Where the fuck is the button for the partition? Here! Thank god!_

Brian mumbled to himself, "…fucking stupid cars…" and he hastily shut the partition again. Anderson was chuckling to himself. _Payback is a bitch!_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella had straddled Edward's lap and she had her hands around his neck to hold his face still, as she bombarded him with questions, each one more outrageous than the last one and as a result Edward could not stop giggling.

_Giggling! You are such a pussy_, Cullen! He thought to himself, but as his eyes swept over Bella's flushed and giggling face, he felt as if his heart would burst, _yeah, I am a pussy – she owns me!_

"Now tell me, Edwarrrrrd!" Bella whined, "I know that we are not going to Kate and Garrett's because I don't recognize this part at all, so where are we going? We are getting married tomorrow, Edward! Tomorrow! I don't even know what time we are getting married!" She clapped her small hands onto his cheeks as she brought her face closer to his, "This is serious, now tell. Me!"

"Stop getting your panties in a twist, woman! We are almost there!" Edward quipped.

They had pulled through a huge gate some time before and they were driving up a winding road that cut through the forest before the road curved to one side and the car began to slow down.

"Look, we are here." He said and he pointed ahead of him through the tinted windows.

Bella frowned as the limo pulled up to a wooden building that Bella could see had various cars inside it. The second story of the building looked like apartments.

Bella silently took Edward's hand as she stepped out and looked around her. Bella put her hand over her mouth when she saw Lake Tahoe to one side of her. There was a beach and a jetty that seemed to stretch far into the lake. On the other side, Bella saw the forest that seemed to surround them.

Edward turned Bella to the large structure that stood at a right angle to the garages.

Bella gasped. The wooden triple story building looked like a modern Swiss Chalet. The front of the building had double volume windows that rose to the eves of the sharp A-frame of the roof. The stone and wooden house seemed to rise out of the rocks and forest.

Bella turned to Edward, "Where are we?"

Edward smiled, "Welcome to Isle Esme"

Bella frowned, "Isle Esme?"

"The compound belongs to the Uncles and I thought that it would be great to use it to get married. I fell in love with this place from the first time that we ever came here. The great thing is that there is enough space to accommodate everyone and it is completely private!" Edward leaned down and kissed Bella. She groaned and deepened the kiss eagerly.

"I think that's enough Isabella Marie!" Bella's eyes shot open as she heard her father's voice behind her.

She pulled back from Edward and turned around, Charlie was standing glaring at Edward and it seemed as though the rest of their family was behind him on the front porch.

"Charlie! Do you mind?" Bella huffed as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Charlie folded his arms across his chest and his eyes glared back at his daughter, "Yes I do mind. Can you keep your hands off each other for the next twenty-four hours, please? There are things to be done, young lady and there is no time for … this…"

Edward laughed softly, but stopped when Charlie's glacier gaze met his.

Sue and Esme saved the day when they came forward, Sue put her hand on Charlie's arm and she gave him a warning look that he sulkily recognized meant that he was treading on fragile ground.

Esme meanwhile kissed her son's cheek quickly before she hugged Bella tightly, "Don't listen to your father, Bella; he has been grumpy for the last two days! Come on in, and let me show you around!"

Edward eyed Charlie wearily while he greeted the rest of his family. He hugged his father and whispered, "What's eating Charlie?"

Carlisle shook his head at Edward, "The same thing that was biting at my guts when your sister got married, Son. One day, when you are getting ready to give your daughter away, you will finally understand." Carlisle berated his offspring.

Edward finally turned to Charlie and he held out his hand to him, "Hi there Chief." he said as non-threateningly as possible, while Emmett and Jasper looked on in amusement.

Charlie looked at his hand as if it was a rattlesnake before Sue elbowed him hard in his side and he reluctantly put his hand out to grasp Edward's. "Edward" his gruff voice ground out.

Edward pulled his hand away as quickly as possible. His father-in-law to be had the hand-grip of a wrestler! Edward walked into the house as he shook his hand out to try and get the feeling back into his hand and arm.

Emmett and Jasper grinned as they fell into step with him, "You are in for such a treat, E! Bella's old man has gone nuts in the last couple of days! He threatened to shoot Jazz and me because we were talking about having a bit of fun with you tonight!"

Jasper joined in, "Yeah, and Sue isn't sure if he was joking or not either, I mean he may have actually brought his gun with him!"

Charlie began to walk inside but he was stopped by his wife's small and hard grip on his arm.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned to face Sue.

"Charles Swan, you are being completely ridiculous! I will treat you the same way that I used to Seth when he was five years old and he used to behave like you are! You will spend the rest of the night in your room if you cannot be nice to everyone, and that includes your daughter's husband to be, do you understand me?" Charlie looked down at Sue from his height of over six foot. She looked so small compared to him, but he knew a fear at the seriousness of her words. No wonder the teenagers in her class never gave her any trouble.

Charlie grumbled for a moment, but eventually he reluctantly met Sue's unwavering dark gaze, "Okay! Okay! I will be good!" he said and pouted.

Sue bit back a smile, "And you will be nice to Edward and not threaten to bury him in the forest?"

Charlie huffed and nodded. "Yes, I will be nice to Edward…" Sue narrowed her eyes at him, "Okay! I won't threaten him in any way, but he had better keep his hands to himself before he puts a ring on my baby's finger!" Charlie bit out.

Sue knew that that was the best that she could expect from her husband.

She smiled up at him and reached up to kiss the side of his mouth, "Good boy, now if you are really good, maybe we can slip away for a little bit this afternoon…"

That made Charlie grin, "Baby, I'll be so good, you'll be begging me to take a 'nap' with you…" Charlie said as he pulled Sue against him. Charlie had never been happier in his life and being married to Sue was like waking up to Christmas morning every day. She loved him and she was not afraid to pour her love out to him at every turn. Charlie was like a sponge that had been left out in the sun. He soaked up every smile, every touch, every kind and loving word that she heaped onto him. The entire town of Forks was abuzz with how the Chief had changed ever since he and Sue had tied the knot. Every day he could be seen smiling and chatting, yes, chatting with the townsfolk's!

He smiled at people instead of growling and grunting. He even initiated conversations! Yes, the town folk of Forks were all very grateful to the beautiful school teacher for marrying the Chief of Police.

Meanwhile, Bella was getting the grand tour of the main house of Isle Esme. She was completely in love with the house. Every room was more breathtaking than the last. The sitting rooms, the game room, the kitchen was a masterpiece, the movie theatre, Bella asked Edward why they didn't have one of those and he made a note to look at the plans.

The uncles had arrived of course and they both blushed as Bella had hugged them and thanked them for allowing her and Edward and their guests to invade their 'breathtaking' home.

Besides the fact that Uncle Ernie had tried to cop a feel of her ass, they had both been on their best behavior because Esme had threatened them earlier that day.

All of their guests had arrived except for Stanley, Bernice, Paul and Emily who were flying in later that day.

Bella and Edward hardly saw each other until they were seated together at lunchtime. Lunch was served on the extensive terrace that covered the entire back of the house that overlooked the west side of Lake Tahoe. Riley had arrived with Arielle and Bella was pleased to see that they looked very friendly with each other. She mentioned it to Arielle and she smiled as the young woman blushed and admitted that they had gone on a couple of dates after her last show in New York.

"I like him." Arielle whispered to Bella, who laughed softly, "Well, what's not to like? He is a nice man and he is really easy on the eyes!"

Bella was happy to see that Esme and Carlisle had invited the manager of Cullen Crest, Dean, his wife Jill and their daughter Jessie, who was glued to Seth's side.

Bella and Seth kept in touch with weekly phone calls and so Bella knew that he and Jessie were building up a friendship.

Both of them had applied to UC Berkley as well as some other Universities on the West Coast.

Seth was looking to study law and he had told Bella that Jessie wanted to follow her father's example as a wine maker.

Edward sat down next to Bella and his hand immediately found hers on her leg under the table. Bella sighed softly and Edward felt her body relax somewhat. They had both been banned from the Master Suite as Alice had smugly informed them that it was 'under construction' whatever the fuck that meant, but Edward had an idea that Alice was working her magic, just as she had promised him.

"Are you okay, Love?" he asked quietly as Bella sipped her water nervously.

"It's a little overwhelming to have all of our friends and family around at the same time, but I'm okay." She whispered back to him.

Edward was pleased to see that his college roommates and their partners seemed to be connecting with Emmett, Rosalie, Kate, and Garrett. Edward had been informed by his bossy sister that his and Bella's bachelor parties were that evening and that he would be bunking down with most of the guys in one of the guest cottages, while his bride to be was going to be spending the night with Alice.

Bella's party was to be held one of the sitting rooms, while Edward was having his in the games room/bar.

The wedding was set to take place at 6.30 p.m. the following evening. The sun was only due to set around 8.30 p.m. and so they had two hours of late afternoon sunshine.

Edward and Bella met with the minister who was performing the ceremony. He happened to be a friend of their minister back in Napa and he had arranged everything for Edward. The marriage license had been obtained and all the paperwork had been submitted and approved, but Pastor Downey had insisted on meeting with the young couple once before he performed the nuptials.

The meeting took place at the Reverend's home, which was conveniently situated, next to his small stone and wooden church. The pastor was a middle aged gentleman who didn't subject Edward and Bella to any lectures and disapproving looks. Instead he asked how they had met, what they liked about each other and what they valued in a marriage. As they were about to leave, Pastor Downey shook their hands and smiled at them.

"I can see how much you love each other and how much you respect and value each other and that is really important in a marriage. Money makes life easier, but fame and fortune are fleeting, so if the cornerstones of your relationship are not strong, then the storms of life can tear you apart. It's been a pleasure to meet you both, and I will see you tomorrow."

Before they got into the car Edward caught hold of Bella's hand, "Will you go somewhere with me? I just need to be alone with you for a while" he asked.

Bella nodded eagerly.

They had driven to the meeting in one of the Jeep's that was kept in the garages at Isle Esme for off road use and Edward dropped Brian back at the main house before he took over the controls and drove them away from the buildings along one of the off road paths that had been made over time. They drove parallel to the shoreline for a while before Edward parked beside a small stream that ran into the lake. Edward and Bella got out and Bella was glad that Edward had insisted that she put on a pair of light hiking boots with her Capri jeans and a pale blue peasant top as they jumped over the stream and made their way to a couple of boulders that sat on the shore.

Edward sat on a large flat rock and he pulled Bella up beside him. He put his arm around her and they sat in silence for a long time, just watching the water and the various activities that were going on. Bella sat with her head on Edward's shoulder and after a while, Bella laid down and put her head into his lap. Edward played with the strands of warm chocolate and mahogany that fell like liquid silk across his thighs.

Bella sighed contentedly, "It is so beautiful here, that it doesn't seem real. I don't think that I have ever felt so at peace and… content before in my life."

Edward nodded, "Yeah, I've only been here three times, once with my family when I was younger, we came for the summer when I was about fourteen; my Dad was working really hard at the hospital and Em, Ali and I were driving my mother crazy at home. I think it's the only time that she was prepared to put up with the uncles crap, she needed to get us into a large open space. I will never forget that summer; we had the most amazing time. I spent hours climbing, hiking with the uncles, we went canoeing; swimming, exploring every nook and cranny of this place! The next time I came here was when I came alone when the story about Rosalie and me came out, I needed to think and to get away from everyone and I spent long hours walking and rock-hopping along this shore; and the last time was with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett when just before Em deployed overseas. This place has always been special to me. I think that it's because of the name; the uncles named it after Esme when they bought it around the time that she was born. They never married and never had kids and I think that they think of us as their own, you know."

Bella sat up. Edward had taken off his shoes and he climbed down and set Bella on the ground she took off her own shoes and she watched him for a moment as he bent down and looked at the stones before he picked up a couple and he sent one stone skimming across the top of the water.

Bella smiled, because skimming stones had been one of her favorite pastimes as a kid. Whenever she'd gotten bored with fishing, Charlie would have her collect some stones and then he would put his fishing rod away and he and Bella would skim stones and eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"But why did they buy a place that was so fucking huge?" she asked as she picked up her own stones and she and Edward skimmed a couple more across the water.

"Bella, who knows, my uncles do a lot of crazy things. They own property all over the States, including a fully operational horse ranch in Texas; a cattle ranch in Montana and an Ice Rink in Minnesota and they even have property in Alaska! So don't ask me and for heaven's sake, don't EVER ask them, WHY they do anything – there will probably be some twisted, sick, illegal or perverted reason and we learned long ago, _we do not want to know_!" Edward retorted and Bella began to giggle.

"Well, I think that they are cute! I think that Nick tried to pinch my ass this morning." She said and Edward groaned.

Edward shook his head, "No, that would have been Ernest. He is the ass man. Nick, he's the boob man!"

"Just like you!" Bella retorted.

"Just be grateful that's all he tried to do! I suppose that we should be getting back there. Are you sure that you're going to be okay tonight? We could just tell everyone to shove tradition and we could sneak off somewhere." Edward said with a grin as he put his hands on her waist and lifted her off the rock, but instead of lowering her to the floor, he pulled her closer against his body.

Bella groaned with need. They had abstained for the past five days to 'heighten the experience' of their honeymoon night, two days after they made their decision, Bella found that she woke up each morning wound around Edward's body like a vine! The sexual tension between them was so rife that Bella was permanently wet and Edward had taken to having two or three ice cold showers a day. Bella could feel his stiffened cock against the apex of her thighs and she pressed against him even more, until Edward thrust her away from him with a bitten off curse.

"Fuck Bella! You cannot do that to me! I'm more likely to throw you down to throw you down on the ground and fuck your brains out right here!" Edward said as he ran his fingers through his hair in an agitated state.

Bella wanted to cry, she would agree to anything at that moment. Suddenly a couple of teenagers in a canoe paddled past and shouted out catcalls.

"HEY, MISTER, NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!"

"GET A ROOM, WHY DON'T YA?"

Edward whipped around to shout back at them but he lost his footing and the next thing he knew he was sprawled waist deep in water. Bella gaped at him in shock, before she began to giggle. Her giggles and snorts turned to full on guffaws as the teenagers were laughing so much that they looked like they would capsize at any moment!

Bella was laughing so hard that she did not see Edward's hand fly out to grip her ankle and he suddenly yanked her towards him.

Of course, Bella's balance was a challenge at the best of times and she went flying into the rock pool next to Edward. He made sure that she did not hit her head on one of the small rocks as he caught her easily to his chest and they went tumbling backwards.

Bella let out a screech of indignation as she began to splash Edward's face, hair, and chest.

Edward could never let her get the last word and so he retaliated, until they were drenched from head to toe. They ended up half lying in the shallow water, giggling and exchanging kisses.

Bella leaned in for a sloppy wet kiss, "I love you so much Sparky," she whispered, when the quiet was broken by an ear-splitting whistle and a familiar voice shouted out, "HEY NICKY! TELL CHARLIE I FOUND 'EM! THEY'RE HAVING SEX IN THE LAKE!"

Bella and Edward moved as if they had been shot. They sprang apart from each other, but the soft sand of the lake made their feet sink into the bottom of the lake and it was a little slippery and as much as they tried to get up they ended up splashing about like two three year olds in a paddling pool.

Ernest on the other hand had not laughed so much in his life!

When he had first watched the two young people, he had to admit that they were quite sweet together and if he was completely honest, kind of hot!

_That Isabella had a very, very nice pair of legs and an ass to die for! He knew that Nick would be jealous that he missed the display of her wet top molded to her breasts; his brother had always been a breast man… oh well, he could tell him later in great detail… _ he snorted again.

"ISABELLA SWAN, GET OUT OF THAT WATER RIGHT NOW!" Bella scrambled out of the shallow water when she heard her father's roar behind them.

"Oh fuck!" Edward muttered as he sighed heavily and stood up. When he turned around, he glared at his uncles, who were slapping each other on the backs and howling with laughter.

Bella stood with a blanket around her shoulders. She was glaring at her father as she struggled to throw the thick blanket off. Charlie stood glaring at her with his arms folded. Seth was standing behind Charlie and Edward was somewhat amused to see that he had his arms folded in exactly the same way as his stepfather. If Edward didn't know any better, he would think that they were father and son. Bella's indignant screech brought him back to earth.

"Charlie! Stop it! _I'm fine_! Jeez, Edward and I just needed to…" she began, but Charlie was quick to interrupt.

Charlie glared over her head, "I'm sure this was Edward's idea!"

Bella shook her head as she glared right back at her father, "Oh please! Give me a break! It is the day before my wedding, _Dad_! Now, you want to get all protective over a couple of kisses – give me a break!"

Edward had walked over to pick up their shoes and he slowly walked up and joined the small crowd that had gathered around them. Garrett, Emmett, Ben, Peter, and Jasper were sniggering amongst themselves, while Alice, Kate, Tia and Charlotte were giggling like teenagers, and Sue and Esme looked bemused.

"Bella, Edward, you need to get back to the house and get showered and into warm clothes! We don't want you catching cold a day before your wedding!" Esme said.

"Bella, you can drive back with us and Emmett, you drive your brother back, Carlisle, you drive Charlie back, so that he isn't tempted to kill Edward before we get these two to the alter!" She barked out the orders like a seasoned commander in the Forces and everyone hurried to follow her orders.

Bella gave Edward a look filled with longing, "See you," she muttered sadly, as she was led away.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Edward, "I've got my eye on you, boy!" he growled before Carlisle led him and the uncles who were still wheezing and giggle-snorting back to the Jeep that Edward had driven.

Finally, it was just Edward, Emmett and their friends. Edward stared hard at his brother who looked like he was about to burst. Edward sighed in defeat, "Just say it, Emmett, you know that you want to!"

"Dude, sex in broad daylight? In the middle of Lake Tahoe? Way to keep a low profile, Eddie!"

Peter and Ben nodded, "Yeah, Floppy, you seem a little eager there, boy! Her daddy's gonna shoot you between the eyes before the night is over!" Peter said in glee.

Edward threw up his hands, "First of all, we were not having sex! We were kissing, with our clothes on! And we live together for fuck sake, what does her father think we do, play Twister?"

Emmett clapped his hands suddenly, "That's a BRILLIANT idea – let's play Twister!"

Everyone let out a groan, but Emmett was not to be deterred, "Oh come on, it will be great! We can pick teams and…"

Jasper shook his head, "Dude, I am not playing Twister with you! I do _not_ want to get that close, Asswipe! Your hand between my legs, I don't think so!"

"Can we get strippers? Please? None of us had strippers for our bachelors, come on Edward, let's get strippers!" Emmett pleaded as they walked back to the waiting SUV.

"Emmett! Think with your brain for a minute and not your DICK! Bella's father wants to kill me and that is after kissing her, so what do you think that he will do to me if he finds me with strippers?" Edward shuddered at the thought.

A look passed among the guys, which Edward missed as he climbed into the car.

Emmett nodded at his co-conspirators, "Road-trip" he said out of the side of his mouth. They nodded as they got into the car.

Bella sat in the corner of the Jeep as everyone piled into the car behind her. Esme drove back to the main house and Bella was ushered up to the guest room, which she was sharing with Alice for the night. She ignored everyone, turned the shower on, washed her hair, and showered, taking her time to spend as much time away from everyone as possible.

She loved her family and friends but they were the nosiest, most intrusive bunch of people, Bella thought to herself as she finished up in the bathroom.

She saw that a white robe with the words "Bride" etched on the back in light blue had been set out for her with a pair of matching slippers over a chair in the bathroom.

_Alice._

Bella smiled as she towel-dried her hair and combed it out. She put the robe and slippers on and walked into the bedroom.

Esme and Sue were waiting for her with a tray laden with a teapot, china cup, milk, sugar and a plate of cookies.

Bella walked over and sat down on the side of one of the beds.

Sue smiled at her as Esme poured the tea. "You need to forgive Charlie, Bells. He has been impossible for the past two weeks! It's like all of a sudden he woke up one morning and realized that his 'little girl' was getting married. Since then he has been buying every trashy gossip magazine that has anything remotely to do with you or Edward or the Cullen's. He forced Seth to look up different websites, until I found them one night in the study and I kicked them both out and banned them for a month from using the computers! He has researched the Cullen's past, going back about three generations!" She looked over at Esme, "I'm sorry Esme…"

Esme waved her off, "Oh Honey please! I went through it with Carlisle a month ago. He was in a foul mood for weeks and not once would he admit that he had a problem with Alice getting married. Not once! Every time I asked him what was wrong, he would make some crazy excuse about work, right up until the day of the wedding and even then, it was not until we went to bed that night that he allowed himself to have a good cry. Men are so silly!"

Sue nodded, "I know! And of course Seth has been teasing him nonstop about being a baby! Which makes Charlie just growl at him and he hides even more! I have hidden the keys to the tool shed, because our grass was being cut every day, even the neighbors were complaining! Mrs. Brown came home the other day and Charlie had painted her front room, she did not want it painted! The woman is asthmatic and the fumes made her ill!"

Bella changed into her 'Property of Edward' tracksuit, much to Sue's horror. "Bella, your father will pee in his pants if he sees you in that!"

Bella and Esme began laughing and they made their way to the room where Bella's party was being held.

Soon the other women joined them. Someone fetched an iPod, while someone else raided the wine cellar and soon red and white wine was flowing freely as one after another, funny stories were told about the men. Someone began dancing and the volume was turned up.

Carlisle asked the chef and his team to make a mountain of pizza, which was delivered to each of the party venues.

The guys had gathered in the upstairs games room. They listened to the noise of the women laughing, dancing, and talking before Emmett shook his head, "Pathetic! We can't allow the chicks to have a better party than us! Jazz! Music! Dad, can you break out the booze? The good stuff, sorry Charlie, Seth!"

Charlie waved his hand, "Go ahead, my list is just getting longer, Emmett," he said. Seth shook his head and sniggered.

"List? What is he talking about Seth?" Edward turned to his soon to be new brother.

Seth laughed but hid it behind a cough, "The old man has been making a list of all the things that are 'wrong' with you or your family, so that he can give Bella one last chance to back out tomorrow! He even went so far as to check that you are a US citizen, in case you were here illegally!"

Edward didn't know if he should be worried or amused by Charlie's paranoia, so he just shrugged his shoulders and chugged down his beer after giving Charlie a nervous smile.

Charlie sniggered as he drank his ginger beer. Carlisle looked at his friend with sympathy.

"I know how you feel Charlie. I was ready to kill Jasper and hide the body a few weeks ago and I love the boy!"

Charlie smiled properly for the first time in a week, "Oh, I like Edward. He is one of the good ones, I like to know that I can still scare the crap out of these young guns!" he said, and he and Carlisle laughed as they walked outside to the deck and looked across the lake.

"Wow, it sure is beautiful" Charlie said with a sigh. Who would have thought that he, Charlie Swan would be flying around in private jets, sleeping in mansions with people richer than he could ever imagine.

The truth of the matter was that he liked these people. They were good, wholesome, kind people, who treated each other with love and respect. They didn't ask for anything and they didn't expect anything in return.

Carlisle smiled as he leaned on the railing, "Yep, it is." Suddenly he turned to Charlie, his expression was serious, "You know Charlie, even though Edward is my son; he is a good man and he loves your girl more than his own life. You don't have to worry about her. If something ever happens to him, Isabella will be well provided for and she will be well loved and taken care of. She is like another daughter to us; she is a part of our family. We will keep her safe for you, Charlie." He said quietly.

Charlie reached out and put a hand on his friend's arm firmly. He didn't look at Carlisle as he swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty.

"I almost lost her Carlisle. If… well if it wasn't for Edward and your family, I think she would be lost to me, forever. I am so grateful to have her back, but it feels like I'm losing her all over again, only this time, I am sober enough to feel the pain!" He whispered gruffly.

Carlisle patted the hand next to him, "That is a good pain, my friend. It means that you are alive and that the world is as it should be! It is a part of life to lose our daughters, but remember, you are gaining a son, and he is one that will make you very proud. Edward is very special."

Edward stood in the shadows as he listened to the man that he had called 'dad' almost his whole life. He turned quietly and walked around the corner of the deck. He stood staring blindly at the gently swaying trees as he wiped the warm tears off his cheeks.

He knew that Carlisle loved him, but to hear him talking with such love made his heart ache in a warm way.

After a couple of games of pool and darts, Carlisle, Charlie and Reggie decided to call it a night. They said goodnight and left. Edward knew that Esme, Sue and Maggie were also leaving the girls party early to give the 'young ones' a chance to let their hair down.

Edward and Brian went to fetch some more beers from the commercial sized refrigeration unit at the back of the games room; Edward heard Emmett let out a string of colorful words.

_What now?_ Edward cocked an eyebrow at Brain, who smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"_HOLY SH…! Uncle Ernie, what have you done?"_ Edward heard Emmett roar and then complete chaos seemed to break out, with shouting and swearing. He heard his father and brother shouting over the music.

"You have to get out of here! _EDWARD!" _He heard the panic in Jasper's voice.

Edward rolled his eyes, _what the fuck had his great uncles been up to now?_

He and Brian took off and hurried out to the games room where they both came to a screeching halt. There in front of them were two woman and it didn't take any stretch of the imagination what their profession was, or who had sent for them. The uncles were positively drooling over their Hawaiian shirts!

Bad bleached blonde hair, garish make-up and of questionable ages, the woman all appeared to know Ernie and Nick well – too well, in fact.

Edward jerked his head at Anderson, who had moved towards the 'ladies'. They were wearing, _oh dear god, what are they wearing_? Edward thought.

The black cheap faux leather miniskirts, with matching bras were a remarkable sight.

There was silence in the room as all the men stood staring with a look of horror/awe/panic on their faces. Their women were only one floor below them and judging by the noise coming in the French doors, they were none the wiser – yet.

Edward spoke first, "Um, Uncle Ernie, Uncle Nick, what are your 'guests' doing here? This is a closed party." He bit the words out.

Ernie looked over at him with a mixture of pity and resignation, "Told you the prissy one would baulk at this, Nick," he said to his brother before he addressed Edward, "Eddie, my boy, this is a treat from Nick and I, these lovely Goddesses are going to show you boys a good time before you put on the old ball 'n chain!" Ernie said triumphantly.

Edward wanted to laugh at the way the two elderly men were ogling the women. It would have been funny if it were not just plain creepy.

Seth looked as if he was going to bust a gut the way that he was holding his laughter in check!

Edward spoke up again, "Um, Ladies, thank you so much for coming over, but my uncles have made a mistake, um, please let me know what we owe you for your time, and of course…" he was interrupted by Ernie.

"Oh come on now, Edward, Minx and Mindy do a fantastic double act that, well, show 'em girls!"

Amid protests from around the room, Minx and Mindy began to gyrate their hips as Ernie hurried over and put a cd in the stereo system.

"**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt…"**

_Oh. My. God. You have GOT to be kidding me! _Edward thought as the women 'danced' around the room.

Edward looked around; all of his friends had pressed themselves against the walls, trying to keep as far away from the women as possible.

Edward stared at the women again. He reckoned that they had to be at least fifty years old! Ernie and Nick were clapping in time to the music and Ernie was shaking his hips, while Nick looked like he was having some sort of seizure as he shook his body.

One of the women began to make her way over to Edward, shaking her ample bosom as she moved forward. Edward took a panicked step back. Suddenly she stopped moving and stared at Edward, with narrowed eyes. Her eyes widened and she let out a shriek, "_OH MY GAWD! MINX LOOOOK! IT'S THAT MAN! THE ONE FROM THAT MOVIE!"_

Emmett seemed to unfreeze at the sound of her deep voice and he raced across the room and switched off the music.

Garrett shut the French doors and Brian and Anderson moved to stand in front of Edward.

Meanwhile Edward turned to his uncles, "You promised Esme that you wouldn't do this! If Bella or any of the women see them, fuck! If Charlie sees them, he will shoot first and ask questions later! Now, you have two minutes to fix this or Brian and Anderson here WILL!"

Nicolas had the grace to look ashamed of him self, while Ernest just looked disgruntled, "Told you he was going to be ungrateful! Damn whippersnapper! She raised 'em soft! Soft I tell ya!"

Nick gave his brother an elbow in the kidney, "Shut up, Ernie! This was a damn fool idea to begin with; I told you that Edward had more class than the big 'un!" He shuffled past Edward, "Sorry Son" he muttered as he held his arm out to the women who were chewing gum and checking the state of their two-inch long acrylic brightly painted nails.

"Come along ladies, why don't we take this party to your place," he cooed. Ernie shook his head in disgust at his grandson's lack of adventurous spirit. _Pussy! Oh yeah, and talking of pussy…_ "Mindy, my Goddess, how have you been? The limo is waiting for us…"

Edward turned to Anderson, "I'm sorry to ask you, but can you - ?"

Anderson was already moving to the door, "I'm on it. Let me have a _word_ with the security detail at the gate. Don't worry; we'll make sure that they get home safely."

Edward snorted, "Thanks!"

Nobody moved for a few minutes before Seth spoke up in the silence, "I hope they use condoms!"

Everyone started laughing as Seth dodged a tackle from Emmett only to be caught by Edward who punched him in the shoulder.

"FUCK SETH! I need something a lot stronger than a fucking beer now – hey Barman? Give me that bottle of Springbank Whiskey and a large glass! I need some fucking bleach for my brain!" Emmett sat down at the bar.

"Listen guys, I don't normally hide things, but I think that it would be best for everyone, if we don't say anything about the 'unexpected guests' that we received. My mother will have a stroke if she finds out and my future father-in-law will probably shoot first and ask questions later." Edward said.

There was a round of laughter, before Seth spoke up again, "Yeah, Edward about Charlie? Maybe it's best if you don't provoke him, so I say, what happens in Tahoe…"

"STAYS IN TAHOE!" The words echoed around the room.

Edward was pleased that Jamie and Jeff were only arriving in the morning. The last thing he needed was another scandal involving his family!

Emmett looked over at his brother who nodded and Emmett poured him a shot of the expensive Whiskey.

"It could have been worse." Emmett commented.

Edward looked at him in disbelief, "_How?_ How could it have been worse?"

Emmett began to chuckle, "They could have brought friends!"

Edward growled.

_FUCK. MY. LIFE!_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Downstairs Bella's party was just as eventful, but in a different way. After dinner, Esme and Sue excused themselves; they fetched the beautifully wrapped gifts that the women had brought.

Rosalie had decided to throw Bella an 'Enhance your Wedding Night' party and she had contacted all of the women attending the wedding to bring one piece of sexy lingerie or underwear or something else to enhance her wedding night experience.

Bella was shocked when she saw the small mountain of gifts surrounding her. "What is all of this?" She asked.

She narrowed her eyes at her friends when the women began to giggle and blush. "Twister? Rose? What have you done?"

Alice shook her head emphatically, "Not me! This was all Rosie! I only gave telephonic advice if anyone asked me!"

Esme handed her the first package. Bella stared at it before she began carefully to take the tape off, "Oh for heaven's sake, rip the damn thing!" Sue said, much to everyone's amusement.

Bella ripped the paper and gasped as a pile of frilly lace spilt onto her lap.

"What is … _oh my _…" she said as she held up a pair of hot pink panties with sequenced lettering 'NY', as an additional feature, there were snappers so that the wearer could remove the crotch.

Bella felt her face turn bright red. She dropped the garment as if it was on fire.

Tia, Ben's wife spoke up amide laughter, "You won't believe all the different variations of those in New York, Bella! I loved them so I bought you one in each color!"

Alice snatched them out of Bella's hands as she tried to hide them in her lap and she demonstrated the garment for the other women.

"I'm going to need something a lot stronger than wine cooler!" Bella said in panic as another package was shoved into her hands.

Two hours later and too many shots of tequila later, Bella got to the last gift. Esme and Sue looked across at Bella and smiled.

"Oh no! Not you as well! I expected this from my perverted friends and sisters but not you as well!" Bella slightly slurred her words and gave a giggle/hiccup/snort.

Esme grinned, "Relax, this is something that every daughter should receive from her mother on her wedding day. Now open it"

Bella pulled out the tons of delicate paper and she suddenly felt a lot more sober as she shook out the delicate strapless white lace corset, matching garter, white silk stockings, and panties.

"Mom…" Bella whispered. Her over bright eyes had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with the significance of the gift in her hands.

"Isabella, you know that I love you as if you were my own. I bought one of these for Rosalie on her wedding day and you know that I gave Alice a set of underwear for her wedding and this is for you, Daughter." Esme said softly.

Bella nodded and smiled as she brushed a tear off her cheek.

"I don't know… I'm just… _thank you, Mom,_" she stammered.

Esme got up and she hugged Bella.

Bella was about to sit down again when Sue cleared her throat, "Bella, I bought you something. I mean I know that I'm not your mother, but I am your friend and I love you very much," she said quietly as she handed Bella a small square box.

Bella recognized the Tiffany wrapping and she ran her nail along the bow. "Sue, you didn't have to…"

"I know, but I wanted to," she smiled.

Bella undid the bow and opened the box. She blushed as she pulled out the delicate white and blue garter belt with a small silver heart tied to a ribbon. Bella touched the heart gently and she saw that there was a tiny 'B' and 'E' engraved onto one side with her wedding date on the other.

"You can put it onto a bracelet or something if you like," Sue said.

Bella walked over and hugged her stepmother tightly before she kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Sue, it's beautiful. You know, I could do worse, now I have two doting mothers, whereas before I had none!"

Sue grinned at Bella's words. She was so happy that Bella had included her in the tightly knitted family that she had woven around herself.

"Okay, now me and this other old lady are off to find out men!" Sue said.

Everyone had a last drink, except Bella and Rosalie who drank water; Bella and Alice went to their bedroom and changed into pajamas. Bella laughed, as she looked down at her sleep pants and tank top. "Look at my sexy outfit!"

Alice grinned as she put on a similar outfit and they climbed into their beds and switched the light off.

They lay and whispered in the dark for some time before Alice yawned loudly and drifted off to sleep. Bella lay in her bed for a long time before she got up and went to stand at the window. She looked at the moon dancing on the water of the lake as she thought of Edward. She wondered if his night had been fun.

Did he miss me? Is he passed out somewhere? I hope he didn't drink too much! I wonder –

Her thoughts were interrupted, by the flashing of her phone. She looked down and smiled as she saw a message from Edward:

***I miss you!***

Bella smiled.

***I miss you too, E. Where r u? ***

***Standing at the window across from you. Look across the yard.***

The guest-houses were situated in a U shape with a shared drive way. Bella looked up as her eyes searched the dark houses.

Suddenly a curtain moved and there he was. Edward was standing at a window. She could see that he didn't have a shirt on and his skin looked ghostly pale in the moonlight.

She grinned.

***You look like a ghost in the moonlight.***

His reply came back quickly.

***You look like a vision – a dream come to life***

***I love you Edward.***

***I love you, Sweet Girl – get some sleep now! Big day tomorrow!***

***I heard someone is getting married!***

***NOT FUNNY, ISABELLA!***

***Sorry! Night Sparky***

***Sweet dreams, Little Girl***

They stared at each other for a moment before Edward raised a hand and turned away and the curtain fell back into place.

Bella sighed and she climbed back into bed and closed her eyes as she pulled a pillow into her arms.

_Not long to go now._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella grumbled as something tickled her nose.

"Beeeellllla… Oh Belllla! Wake. Up!" The pillow that Bella was holding onto was rudely pulled out of Bella's hands.

She sat up and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Alice, Rosalie, Bean, and Kate were all sitting on her bed grinning at her.

"What the fu, um, flipping hell Alice?" She said.

Rosalie chuckled, "You'd better keep it clean in front of my son!"

Alice was unrepentant, "Isabella Swan, you are getting married today and it's a beautiful day! Mom has arranged for breakfast to be sent up here for us and you need to shower. The salon people are due to arrive just after lunchtime, so come on, Get. Up!"

Bella growled at her friend as she got out of bed. Kate shook her head and laughed, "Love the outfit! Isn't it funny that when all is said and done, we put on the most comfortable things we have, like our husband's t-shirts?"

Bella used the toilet, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was thankful that Alice had dished out Tylenol before they went to bed so that there was no hangover to contend with.

When she walked back into the bedroom, breakfast had arrived and her stomach rumbled as the smell of bacon, eggs, buttered toast, and coffee assaulted her nose.

After breakfast, Bella decided to have a quick workout in the gym. Kate went to check that Edward was not around and came back with the report that Edward had gone for a run in the woods with Seth, Charlie and some of the others.

She felt much better after her work out and her ten-mile run. Most of the tension that she had been feeling was gone and she was in a more relaxed and content mood.

There was one thing that she still needed to do. She had spoken with Paul the previous week about the letter that Phil had written and Paul had suggested that Bella get it out of the way before she got married. It was this thought that had her looking for Carlisle after she had showered.

Kate was her ever-present shadow, making sure that Edward was not lurking behind any walls. Bella finally found Carlisle outside talking to Edward's two college roommates, Ben and Peter.

"Um, Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked quietly.

Ben wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Cold feet, Bella?"

Bella laughed, "Not one! They are all toasty warm thank you very much! I just want to have a chat to my other father!"

Carlisle held out his arm and Bella linked hers through it. They took a slow walk along the footpath that ran parallel to the lake, away from the house.

Carlisle led Bella to a bench under some trees and they sat down. Bella sighed as she pulled the envelope out of the pocket of her hoodie.

Her eyes darted around the ground, the lake, anywhere but at Carlisle. Carlisle put his hand over Bella's without taking the paper from her.

"Isabella, look at me, please," Bella looked into his warm blue eyes.

"You know that you don't have to do this, don't you?" He said quietly.

Bella bit her lip and nodded.

"I know, Dad, but I want to. I need to go to Edward this afternoon free. Please can you read it?"

Carlisle nodded and smiled at her, "Relax, okay?"

Bella let out a puff of air, "Okay!"

Carlisle took the envelope and tore it open. Bella jumped to her feet and walked a few feet away before she sat down on the pebbled beach.

Carlisle's eyes travelled over the piece of paper. He swallowed loudly, how was he ever going to let Isabella read this? Renee Dwyer was a cold, heartless bitch and her husband was a weak, pathetic excuse for a man! For the past few weeks, Carlisle had wondered as the entire family had, what the letter said and now as he read it, he couldn't be bitterly disappointed and wildly relieved.

He was disappointed because he wanted the letter to say that Renee was sick, ill, or insane and that there was a legitimate excuse for her abominable behavior. However, there was not. She was not sick, although Carlisle had suspected that she was Bipolar and not on medication, which could account for her mood swings, but this letter said none of that.

_What it said was so much better and so much worse._

He pulled out the second sheet of paper. _Oh god! Could this be true? If so, it explained so much._

Carlisle rested his hand in his lap and he looked at the slight woman who was collecting stones on the shoreline.

Isabella Swan was one of the most beautiful people that he had ever met and Edward was a very blessed man.

Carlisle sighed, he couldn't do this on her wedding day, but he had to be as honest as possible with her.

He sighed and tucked the envelope into his pocket. Had she not been through enough in her life? The fucking bitch that had barely raised her was too sick for words! Talk about being mentally unstable!

Carlisle worked to calm himself down as he walked over to where Bella was sitting.

She looked up and scanned Carlisle's face quickly. "Is it bad?" she whispered.

Carlisle studied her face. Finally he put his hand on her cheek, "I need to check some things out before I give you all of the facts. Phil's letter says stuff about certain events that I need to check out. I promise that as soon as I know, you will know, if you want to. I promise that I won't keep anything from you, Isabella. Can you hold on for a couple of weeks?"

Bella searched Carlisle's eyes. They held a tinge of sadness, but there was nothing to indicate that whatever Phil had said was going to jeopardize her happiness. Finally Bella nodded, "Okay, Dad" she said quietly.

Carlisle nodded and smiled, "I promise, it's better that I get all the facts first, okay? And don't worry; I'm not going to trouble Charlie about this either. Not yet."

Bella nodded again and she turned to face the lake, "I really love it here, don't you?"

Carlisle put an arm around her shoulders. "It's peaceful," he agreed. His mind was spinning as he sat in the warm sunshine with Bella.

He had about two weeks. _What if she didn't want to know? Didn't she have a right to know why Renee had never loved her? Was this going to set her back even more or would it free her? _ Carlisle put it out of his mind. For now, for today and this weekend, he was going to concentrate on his son's wedding to the very special woman sitting beside him.

After a while Alice came running down the path, "Bella! Come on! Everyone is here waiting for you! You have to shower and let the salon people work their magic. Honestly Dad, you need to get back to the house, as well. There are things to do!"

Bella got to her feet as Alice tugged on her hand, "Wait!" Bella fished in her hoody pocket and pulled out a small black box, "Dad, could you give this to Edward? I got him something for our wedding day and I hope that he will wear them." Bella said shyly. Carlisle smiled, "Of course, Sweetheart".

Bella grinned as Alice began to pull her away, "Thanks. See you at the alter Dad, make sure that you bring Sparky!"

Carlisle laughed at her comment; "As if anything could keep him away, off you go, before my child pulls your arm off!"

After a shower, Bella was plucked, waxed, buffed, polished as she was fed canapés and she was allowed to sip a glass of champagne and bottled water.

Jeff and Jamie had arrived and Jeff walked around the large room that had been turned into the bride's dressing room, taking photographs as unobtrusively as possible before he joined the groom's dressing room and he took some pictures there.

Bella stood in the suddenly quiet room and looked around her.

The room was a hot mess of left over paraphernalia of wedding preparations. Esme and Sue looked beautiful. Esme had chosen to wear a charcoal fitting dress that ended on her knee, whereas Sue was wearing a delicate silver cocktail dress with a lace overlay.

Seth and Carlisle arrived to escort the two women to their seats. Seth looked handsome in his black suite with crisp white shirt and skinny black tie. Carlisle as always made every woman in the room sigh a little as he smiled at his wife. He looked dashing in his dark suite.

Alice, Rosalie and Kate were wearing a soft yellow fabric. They had chosen similar styles of cocktail dresses and they were wearing the same yellow and Swarovski crystal encrusted sandals.

Charlie stood at the door and cleared his throat as he looked at his daughter.

Bella turned to smile at her father and he was surprised to see that she looked calm and eager.

"Are you ready, Sweet pea?"

Bella nodded.

Bella's bridesmaids picked up their bouquets of mixed yellow and white roses and smiled at Bella as they left the room.

"You look beautiful, Isabella." Charlie was struggling to find his voice. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Let's go, Daddy."

Charlie held out his hand and Bella saw two boxes in this palm.

"These are for you. Um, this one is from Edward. He said you would know what it means."

Bella opened the black box and gasped. The delicate charm lay on a velvet bed. She smiled brightly, "It's perfect!" she whispered.

Charlie helped her put it on.

He held out the other box. "This is from me. They belonged to your grandmother and she asked me to give them to you on your wedding day. She said that she wanted you to carry a part of her down the isle with you."

Bella took the small box with shaking fingers. Charlie quickly reached for a box of tissues when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Daddy! Grandma gave me her earrings!"

The small white and yellow diamonds were simple and elegant. The small pave white diamonds were patterned in a cross with the yellow diamonds filling in around them to form small circles.

Bella quickly took off the earrings that Edward had given her for Christmas and she put her grandmother Marie's earrings on. The looked perfect with her bouquet of yellow and white, the yellow diamonds sparkled brightly against her ears.

She gave Charlie her diamond earrings for safekeeping and picked up her bouquet.

Charlie held out his hand and Bella put hers into it. She began to walk out of the room, but Charlie hung back. Bella looked up at him enquiringly, "Daddy?"

"Bells, I need to say this quickly, but I know that I'm going to fumble it so I'm just going to say it. I love you so much. I am so proud of you, of everything that you have achieved in your young life, of the woman that you have become. I am so sorry that I missed the last almost twenty years of your life, but I want you to know that I am here now. I will always be here for you, no matter what. I will always believe in you. Edward is a good man! A great man, even, but he is going to make mistakes and he will hurt you at times, but I want to tell you not to run away from him if the going gets tough. _Stay_. Stick it out. Shout, fight, scream, and I will even come over with my gun, _but stay with him_. Be happy. Have a family. You are going to be a wonderful mother."

Bella stood staring at her father as if she had never seen him before. The man in front of her was so alive and vital and so passionate that Bella could hardly believe that it was Charlie. But it was and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"Thank you Daddy. Thank you for loving me. I love you too." She whispered.

They wiped their eyes and Bella checked her make up.

"Come on Charlie, let's go!" Bella said and he laughed as she pulled him out of the house and around the side.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: Before you shout at me, I had to end it there or else you would be getting a 50 000 word chapter and even for me, that's insane! Now, I am still writing and I PROMISE you, I will post the next chapter sooner than two weeks – **

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Was it too soppy? NO SEX! I know! How sick is that? **

**A huge shout out to all of my new readers, who faithfully have reviewed each chapter as they have read it – wow and thank you! Some of you have read 4 or 5 chapters a day! **

**To Fee for her mad beta'ing skills and to Karin for her lovely photo searches, thanks loves.**

**Now, let me get back to writing – yes, you will eventually find out what is in the fucking letter okay? Let me just say, "my" Renee has NO REDEEMING QUALITIES!**

**Love, hugs and many smooches,**

**Michele**

**Fiorella's Rec's this week:**

**My Viking**** by ****sheviking**** (FF Net) - Bella is captured by Vikings and brought with them to their home country where her new fate awaits. Can she ever find happiness being a slave? Will it make a difference that she is given to Edward to be his bed thrall? Rated M for old time lemons.** – Trust me with this one, you will either love this Edward or hate him! I am not sure that I would have lasted in this world. I think I would have been like Bella, kill me and lets get it over with. I can't wait to see where it is going to go.

**The Cullen Campaign**** by ****belladonna1472**** - Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan both have parents who are powerful on Capitol Hill. Problem is, their families are political enemies. What happens when Democrat! Edward and Republican! Bella bump into each other at Union Station in D.C.?** – Once you start reading this story it is like going past a bad accident, you want to look away but you can't. With the story you can see the writing on the wall and you just really want these two, to be able to make it, be the couple that can make it thought all of the bull, it is a bit like Romeo and Juliet, forbidden love! I am only up to chapter 18 with this story, so I am not sure what is going to happen.


	64. Chapter 64

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of __**People like us**__ is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**A/N: I want to thank Lori94 for reading this for me and editing – otherwise I beta'd with some help from the fabulous Fi. So any mistakes are mine – sorry!**_

_**At the end of Chapter 63:**_

"Thank you Daddy. Thank you for loving me. I love you too." She whispered.

They wiped their eyes and Bella checked her make up.

"Come on Charlie, let's go!" Bella said and he laughed as she pulled him out of the house and around the side.

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 64**

At last, everyone took their seats in the garden on the side of the house, surrounded by trees.

Edward had a gazebo, similar to the one in his parents' garden constructed.

A carpet was placed between the rows of white chairs. Sprigs of greenery were tied to the end of each row of chairs.

A string quartet sat off to the side of the gathering. Between the trees, Lake Tahoe sparkled in the late afternoon sunshine.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett walked to where the minister waited just inside the gazebo.

Edward looked around at the gathering of their friends and family. There was only one person missing. He adjusted his sleeves and his fingers touched the cuff links that Bella had given him as a wedding present.

_His father had found him just as he stepped out of the shower. He looked quite somber and Edward immediately got worried, "Is Bella okay? Did she give you the letter? Is it bad?"_

_Carlisle waved him away, "Stop worrying Son, she's fine! Everything is fine. And yes, I read the letter and I'm not going in to it now, but I need to check some things out but that's not why I'm here," he held out his hand and Edward saw the small black box. _

"_It's your wedding present." Carlisle said._

_Edward wrapped his towel tighter around his hips and he sat on the side of the bed. He smiled as he held the box in his hands and turned it over._

"_I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am so see you so happy Edward. Bella is one of the best things that ever happened to our family."_

_Edward nodded. "She is the best thing that ever happened to me besides being adopted by you and Mom." He opened the box and grinned._

"_Oh Isabella…" he whispered._

"_What is it?" Carlisle asked as Edward held one up. It was fashioned in black and white enamel with 18 carat gold backs. The tiny piano keys were just like Bella - perfect._

_Carlisle got up and walked to the door, "She really is perfect for you, Edward. I'll see you out there."_

Edward was pulled from his thoughts as the music changed and the ache in his heart eased a little.

Suddenly he felt the pull, the same spark that he had felt from the moment that he had seen her and he looked up.

Isabella seemed to float towards him on her father's arm. Charlie, like all of the men was wearing a tuxedo and he looked very handsome, but Edward only had eyes for the small woman at his side.

Bella's dress had one strap over one shoulder, the other strap crossed over her shoulder to the other side. The sweetheart bust line accentuated her small breasts. Below her breasts, the material was gathered as if she was wearing a cumber band and then the chiffon and satin creation fell around her body to the ground. It was elegant in its simplicity, but it was breathtaking on Bella.

Bella didn't wear a veil, and her hair was gathered into a casual chignon that was slightly off center and fixed with a single flower. She carried a bouquet of white and yellow roses. Her eyes were lite with a fire and there was a tender smile on her face as she walked towards Edward.

As she reached his side, her father reached out and clasped Edward's hand, "Take good care of my baby," he whispered gruffly to Edward.

Edward nodded, his eyes turned to Charlie's for the briefest second.

"Always!" he said before he looked down at his bride again.

Bella hand reached out for his and the moment that their fingers touched, they both felt the buzz of now familiar electricity.

_Home._

They were home. And they were never going to be alone again.

Bella's other hand reached up and she touched the gift that Edward had given to Charlie to give to Bella.

It was made of white gold and was delicate. Tiny diamonds sparkled in the infinity sign that Edward had commissioned; it lay against her throat on a fine chain.

"Friends, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to witness this union between Isabella and Edward..."

They said the words and exchanged the rings, but Edward and Bella spoke other words with their eyes.

_I love you…_

_Forever…_

_I am yours…_

_You are mine…_

At last, the minister got their attention with his next words.

"Edward and Isabella, you have promised yourselves to each other in front of your friends and families. Be good to one another. Love one another. Forgive one another and always honor and respect one another. Now it is my privilege to pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride"

Edward's hands reached out and he held Bella's face in his hands as if he was afraid that it was a dream.

"I love you, my wife." he whispered.

Bella smiled into his burning green eyes, "I love you, my husband." Bella whispered right before his mouth closed over hers.

_Home. Home. Home._ Bella's heart beat out the word. She reached up and buried her fingers in his hair.

Her heart soared and she groaned as Edward deepened the kiss.

The catcalls and the clearing of throats forced them to part finally.

They stared into each other's eyes before they realized that everyone was laughing at them.

Edward felt his cheeks grow warm as he looked around, "Sorry" he mumbled.

Behind them the minister chuckled, "Well after that display, I think that it is about time that I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Bella threw back her head and laughed at the bubbling joy that she felt inside. She looked up at _her husband_ and he smirked down at her.

"I get to keep you, Sparky!" She said and Edward chuckled as his family swarmed around them, "That you do, my Love, that you do!"

Bella was hugged and kissed as she passed from one person to another. Edward meanwhile was engulfed in bear hugs from his brothers and friends. Seth came up to him and gave him the customary one-armed hug and fist bump, "Congrats man! You'd better look after her, that's my sister you know!"

"Yes, you chop, I know, and now I'm your brother!" Edward retorted.

Seth laughed, "That's cool, hey now I'm related to these gorgeous women, so getting a cuddle from the delectable Rosalie should be cool right?"

Edward laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, Seth, Emmett will still remove your arms from your body, Kid!"

Edward walked over and pulled _his wife_ into his arms. He did not want her to leave his side!

Bella felt her body tingle as her back encountered Edward's chest. She was barely conscious of Jeff taking photographs of everyone.

It was twilight before everyone made his or her way to the long table that had been put on the deck at the back of the house. Tiki and hurricane lamps had been lit along the pathways and Edward had a sting of yellow and white Chinese lanterns strung along the length of the table.

Edward and Bella mingled with their friends before they took their seats in the middle of the table. There was no formal seating arrangement and Bella was pleased to see that everyone seemed to be mingling and getting on well.

Waiters served a simple three course meal of a seafood salad starter, followed by a fresh summer soup, the main course consisted of various cuts of roast lamb, beef and pork served with fresh baby vegetables, roasted baby potatoes, collard greens – especially for Jasper.

Edward had difficulty in choosing a wedding cake and so, he had a couple made. The chef had been hard at work to create a cake that Edward insisted needed to be different. The first one was a two-tiered chocolate cake with white and chocolate roses that trailed across the two tiers.

Edward liked it but it wasn't 'individual' enough for him and so the baking team and spent the entire night creating a tower of multicolored cupcakes and flowers. There were almost a hundred cup cakes covered in yellow, green, and orange icing that were piled up on a stand that stood almost four foot high! A profusion of iced 'fresh' flowers in all the wonderful summer colors made the creation bright and stunning.

Bella was thrilled and she leaned over to kiss Edward on his cheek, "It's wonderful, Edward! Thank you!"

They cut the top tier, which was a larger version of the smaller cupcakes and Edward's eyes gleamed mischievously as he held out a morsel of the tasty dessert. Bella narrowed her eyes in warning as she opened her mouth.

She sucked the small piece of cake into her mouth but before Edward could remove his fingers, she licked them suggestively as she watched his eye darken dangerously. "You are playing with fire, Little Girl!" He muttered.

Bella licked his finger one last time before she kissed the tip and smiled up at him through her lashes, "That's what I'm hoping for, Sparky!"

The band that had been hired played background music before Emmett stood up and shouted for quiet.

Edward shook his head, _who needed a microphone?_

"Edward, Bella, could you please take the dance floor for your first official dance as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! And keep it clean, kids!"

Edward led Bella to the dance floor as the first notes were played.

Bella looked up at Edward and she smiled.

"Mrs. Cullen," he said.

"Mr. Cullen," Bella smirked as the words of the song that Edward had spent hours choosing began to play.

"_**Oh my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch, a long lonely time.**_

_**Time goes by so slowly and time**_

_**Can do so much, are you still mine?"**_

As they stared into each other's eyes Bella wasn't even aware of the tears that ran down her cheeks as the words flowed around them.

"_**I need your love; I need your love,**_

_**God-speed your love to me…."**_

Bella reached up and wove her fingers into the back of Edward's hair. "Edward…" she whispered and she felt as if her heart would burst from the overload of emotions inside of her.

"_**Lonely rivers flow, to the sea,**_

_**To the sea, **_

_**To the open arms of the sea!**_

_**Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me,**_

_**Wait for me,**_

_**I'll be coming home,**_

_**Wait for me!"**_

Edward ran his finger across her cheek to capture a stray tear, "I know, Love, I know." He said as he laid his head on the top of hers and they swayed to the music.

Charlie stood and watched his daughter dance with her new husband and he knew that they were going to be together forever. He had never seen a love like theirs before and though his heart ached a little, he was happy that she had found happiness at last. Edward loved her more than his own life and Charlie was grateful that Bella had found that.

Bella did not remember the rest of the evening. There was dancing and laughter, speeches and kisses and at last, at last they made their way up to the third floor of the main house. The music was a dim beat as they mounted the steps and stood in front of the huge, floor to ceiling height double doors.

Edward smiled as he put his arm around Bella's knees and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He nudged the doors open and walked inside.

Thousands of tiny led lights were strung across the walls, turning the enormous space into a wonderland.

The bed was mounted on a platform and the black iron four-poster was covered in mountains of white muslin that billowed in the gentle breeze from the open French doors.

The white linen looked soft and inviting. The accents of pale blue and soft caramels were a reflection of the colors of Lake Tahoe and the surrounding beaches and rocks.

At the end of the room, a fire was crackling even though it was a warm evening.

Bella looked around her in awe at the hundreds of white roses, daisies, lilies and orchids that were placed in vases all over the room, some on tables, some in tall vases on the floor.

"Oh my. Edward it's wonderful… did you do this too?" she asked.

Edward shook his head, "No, this is Alice and Jasper's gift to us."

Edward walked over to the low white sofas and he pulled the chilled bottle of champagne from the bucket.

Edward poured two glasses and walked back to where Bella still stood in the middle of the floor. He handed her both glasses before he closed and locked the door to their suite. When he walked back, he kicked off his shoes and took his jacket off.

Bella smiled as she handed his glass to him, "The cufflinks suite you"

"I love them, Baby, how did you find them?"

"There's a jeweler in San Francisco that your Mom knows. I told her what I was looking for and she contacted her friend for me."

Edward touched the crystal top to Bella's, "To new beginnings"

Bella reached up and she touched her wedding gift, "To Infinity"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella kicked her shoes off as she and Edward curled up on one of the sofas together. Edward had taken off his bowtie, pulled his shirt out of his pants and taken his socks off. His shirtsleeves were rolled up and Bella was busy unbuttoning it with nimble fingers.

Edward gripped her hands between his own. Edward had pulled her hair out of the simple style and her hair was a riot of messy curls as it tumbled around them.

Bella was sprawled across Edward's chest and she was determined to get him naked. She looked at him coyly as he stopped her from undoing any more buttons.

"What?" she asked too innocently.

Edward snorted, "Don't give me that! You know what! Baby, I would like to last longer than five minutes and the way that you are going, I'm going to be jazzing in my pants in a couple of seconds!"

Bella giggled, "Where are your mad-Dom control powers?"

Edward groaned as Bella ground her fully clothed body against his throbbing cock.

"My control went out the door the moment that I saw you walking down that aisle. Did I tell you that you are a breathtaking vision?" He said as he pulled her down to lay on top of him fully so that he could capture her lips.

Bella gripped his shoulders tightly as they deepened the kiss. They parted reluctantly when they needed to breath and Bella rested her forehead against Edward's.

"I can't believe that we are married. It feels so… right, you know. It's as if this was always meant to be and now we are here and I am Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Bella sat back and she stared down into Edward's eyes that were suddenly black with desire.

"I think you need to get undressed Baby. I can't wait any longer." Edward said gravely.

Bella got up and when Edward moved to follow, she held out her hand to stop him.

"Wait. This is for you. Stay where you are." Bella said.

She stood in front of the flickering embers of the fire and her fingers found the hidden side zipper.

Their eyes were locked as her dress fell to the floor around her feet. Edward felt the pre-cum leak from his dick. He stood up and opened his pants and he kicked them off. His fingers wrapped themselves around his hard length of their own accord. His thumb spread his cum over his aching cock and he gripped himself tighter and licked his lips.

Fuck! Bella looked like every man's wet dream. She stood in the dim light wearing almost see-through white chiffon and lace corset that made her nipples stand out like two ripe cherries.

As he watched, they hardened even more and Bella's chest heaved as she panted.

The suspender belt was fixed to the garment and Edward wanted to cry at the sight of her pussy covered by the small scrap of lace. Her legs were encased in virginal white stockings and there was a small garter belt around one thigh.

"Fuck, Isabella, you are…. You are magnificent. Come here." Edward spoke quietly, almost reverently to his bride.

Bella bit her lip as she stepped forward.

She felt as if this was her first time. As if, it was their first time!

Bella stopped about a foot from where he stood. Without saying a word, Bella reached up and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Edward reached out and ran a hand from the top of her breast to where the stockings began.

Bella wanted to touch him so badly! She looked down and licked her lips at the sight of his leaking, twitching cock that stood against his stomach.

She began to reach out but Edward's fist closed around her wrist.

"Not yet." He growled and the next moment he swung her up into his arms and he strode over to the bed. Without letting her go, he lay her down and he followed to lie between her spread thighs.

His hands and mouth were everywhere but when she tried to touch him, Bella found her hands held in one of his above her head.

"Edward, please!" She implored.

Edward's black eyes opened and he stared down at her. "Please let me do this for you… _Husband_?" she whispered.

Edward growled in frustration and he rolled over onto his back.

Bella was up on her knees between his legs before he could even think of a comeback.

Her small fingers gripped his cock lovingly but firmly as she stared down at his contorted face.

"Watch me!" she said and she lowered her mouth to take him all the way inside her mouth until his tip touched the back of her throat.

"FUCK!" Edward almost shot up off the bed at the feeling of her hot, wet tongue and mouth. Bella relaxed her throat muscles and Edward felt his balls begin to tighten in response.

He struggled to find some self-control when all he wanted to do was to hold Bella's head between his hands and to fuck her mouth. However, he would not do that. It was his wedding night. Her wedding night and they had all the time in the world.

Bella let her teeth scrape the sides of his cock lightly and Edward howled as he bucked his hips forward and strings of his cum burst out of him and Bella wrapped her hand around him as she swallowed greedily and her hand gently pumped him until she could sense that he was finished.

She licked him clean before she snaked her way up his body, placing tiny, wet kisses as she went. His happy trail, kisses, his hipbones, kiss, kiss, his perfect belly button, kiss, his abs, kiss-kiss-

Suddenly she found herself on her back, her lips parted in a perfect O of surprise as she stared up into Edward's face.

The grim determination in his eyes, made her wetter than before. Bella wanted to rub her thighs together, but Edward was pressing against her hips very firmly with his.

Her hands were loosely held together about her head.

One of Edward's fingers played with the white ribbon that held the corset together. He picked at the bow and tugged on one end until it came untied and then he smirked down at Bella and he flashed his maverick smile.

"Now it's time for me to unwrap my gift. Keep your hands there." he whispered as he opened the bodice and his lips pressed against her hot skin.

Bella arched her back so that her breasts fell out of the cups, "Edward, please!" She whimpered as she offered herself up to his mouth.

Edward brushed his lips over a quivering nipple as his fingers found its partner and he pinched it lightly.

"Hmmm, you taste so good, Baby. I have missed you, Bella. So, fucking much, Baby." Edward whispered his love words against her skin as he suckled first one and then the other breast.

Bella held onto the white sheets as she writhed on the bed beneath him.

Little by little, Edward 'unwrapped' Bella until the corset was spread open and the snaps in the stockings had been undone. The stockings were rolled down and toed off, but not before Edward kissed his way down one leg and up the other, making sure that his nose brushed against the wet fabric covering her pussy.

At last, that was all that was separating them. Edward shimmied down the bed and he hovered over the apex of her thighs.

He lowered his head and kissed Bella's stomach from one hip bone to the other before his mouth moved to place open mouthed kissed over the sopping wet fabric.

"So wet for me, Baby." He crooned as his finger traced the outline of her lower lips.

Bella bucked her hips, unable to keep still any longer.

"pleasepleaseplease" she chanted, almost sobbing with the need to have him _there!_

"What do you need, from me, Bella?"

Bella raised her head and she looked into his eyes, "I need you to fuck me, NOW!"

Edward was tired of waiting and Bella felt the small scrap of material being torn from her hips as Edward pushed her legs wide apart.

In one movement, he was over her, his hand clutching his cock as he guided it to her entrance and without any further foreplay, Edward did as Bella asked and he buried himself inside her until his balls were touching her ass.

Edward sat back and he gripped her hips and he pulled Bella onto his aching cock.

"I want to make love to you" he ground out as Bella bucked against his hips.

"Later!" Bella begged.

Bella grunted out his name as Edward began to piston in and out of her tight warmth setting a furious pace.

Edward felt her heat sucking him in, pulling him in further as her muscles began to clench around him, but he ignored the sensation. He was far from finished.

Bella reached her climax as the heady sensation of Edward's velvet hardness pounded into her, stretching and filling her.

As she came down from one high, Edward slowed slightly so that he could begin the sweet agony of the next crest. Bella realized that the keening noise that she heard was coming from her.

Edward stopped moving altogether and Bella's eyes opened in shock, "Move, please…" she begged him.

Edward smiled tenderly as he moved to rest on his elbows, so that they were chest to chest. His fingers moved to wipe the beads of perspiration off her forehead while he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Shh, my Darling. Slow down. There is no need to hurry. There is no rush. We have all the time in the world. Tonight. Tomorrow. The next day – they are all for you and me. There is no dead lines, no limits, just us. I want us to savor this time. I want you to remember how I loved you on this night, not how I fucked you. I love fucking you, Isabella, but tonight is about so much more than physical release. I want to touch your soul… please let me." Edward whispered.

Bella's eyes shone bright with tears as the fullness of the moment swept over her. "I love you so much, Edward. Today has been perfect. You have given me the perfect wedding day. Thank you, Love." she said quietly.

Edward lowered his head and his lips met her softly. Bella opened her mouth to welcome him inside. They spent long moments kissing each other; their fingers traced each other's faces. It was as if they were learning one another for the first time.

Hot whispered words of love, soft touches and gentle laughter as they began to tease and explore, while still being joined.

Edward could feel himself growing steadily harder as he moved his lips from Bella's neck to her breasts. He wrapped his hands around each breast and showered it with kisses and small love bites on her nipples soon had Bella writhing beneath him.

Edward pushed himself up onto his hands so that he was almost doing push-ups. He stared down into Bella's heavy lidded gaze.

"Keep looking at me!" He said as once again, he began to move.

In and out! Change position. Deeper. Steady. In and out! Faster. Deeper. Harder. In and out! In and out! Hot breaths mingling together. Quiet pants merging. In and out!

Until-

"Edward!" Bella's back arch off the bed in a perfect bow.

"Isabellllaaaaa!" Edward' s legs shook and he fell forward.

Bella felt soft kisses on her cheeks and neck. She felt wetness in her neck and she realized that she was crying and her tears were running into her hair.

She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and her legs around his waist. She reveled in the feel of him lying so heavily on top of her.

Their breathing slowed and Edward shifted to his side, taking Bella with him so that they lay facing each other. The air cooled their over heated bodies as they stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." Edward said.

Bella smiled, "As I love you."

She moved away and sat up as she lifted her hair off her neck. "I have your wedding gift in my bag. I don't even know where my bag is." She said looking around.

Edward pointed to the far corner of the room. "The dressing rooms are through there. Alice unpacked all of our luggage earlier."

Bella shook her head, "How did she do all of this? I mean, when did she find the time? She was bustling around the whole day!"

Edward chuckled, "She has her ways. I've stopped trying to figure my sister out, Baby, it's just easier to accept that she has moves and skills that us lesser mortals don't possess."

He ran his hand down Bella's back, "Would you like to take a cool shower and maybe have something to eat and drink?"

Bella nodded. "A shower sounds wonderful and I am quite hungry. Do you think the kitchen is still open?"

Edward got up and held out his hand. "I told you, we don't have to venture out of this room. Alice organized platters for us that should have been delivered to the on suite dining room." He led Bella over and opened a set of French doors that led into an annex. A round dining room table sat in an alcove of windows that overlooked the woods. Bella saw a door that led off the room and she saw the bathroom that lay beyond.

"Wow, this is amazing. Is the entire floor part of the Master suite?" she asked as she looked around.

Edward nodded.

"Yes. There is a kitchen through that door," He motioned to a swing door to one side that Bella hadn't noticed before. "And the bathroom leads back into the dressing rooms that leads back into the suite. There is a 360-degree view from up here. Each room faces another direction and the deck goes all the way around this floor. Come on, let's go and shower."

Bella grinned when she saw the double volume shower. There were at least sixteen jets strategically placed on the walls and the overhead oversized showerheads were the last word in luxury.

Edward set the jets to a cool setting, that was not too cold and they stood for a long time, just letting the spray wash away the day's excitement and nerves.

Bella was not surprised to find her peach body wash and her strawberry shampoo and conditioner in the shower. Alice had thought of everything. She smiled, as she smelled the distinct fragrance that she associated with Edward.

Sandalwood, spice, mint… she loved the combination of the various smells. She had found out some months prior that this was one of Edward's few indulgences. He had his body wash, shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream and even his after-shave made up especially for him by an eco-friendly Native American company in Washington. Shortly after she had moved in with him, Edward had convinced her to change her bath and shower products as well.

Once they had rinsed off and were feeling refreshed and cool, they climbed out and dried themselves. Edward pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that had been put on a chair in the bathroom. He chuckled as he pulled on the boxers and left off the t-shirt.

Bella waved him on, as she combed her wet hair and braided it down her back. For some reason, she felt shy and she didn't want to walk around naked, even though she knew that it was silly.

She looked around and spotted a flat box with a note on top of it.

_Oh, shit, Alice! What now?_

The note was typical Alice-style:

**Just put the damn thing on Twister! You can thank me another time!**

**Love,**

**Ali**

**xxx**

Bella opened the box and she picked up the scrap of material and held it up.

_What the hell __**is**__ it? This thing has more holes than Swiss cheese! No fucking way am I wearing that! But I want to look nice, so…_

_Hang on a minute! I have a shitload of things from the party!_

"Bella? What's taking you so long?" Edward called out from the dining room.

Bella dropped the 'thing' as if it was poison. She hurried through the door that she hoped led to the dressing room as she shouted out, "I won't be a sec! I'm just getting something to put on!"

Thankfully, it was the dressing room and as Bella looked around she saw that Edward had brought their clothes in from the sitting room and his shirt was draped over a chair. Bella opened up a drawer and she smiled when she saw her underwear. She quickly grabbed a pair of panties and Edward's shirt and she buttoned up a couple of buttons as she hurried out of the dressing room to find Edward holding up 'the garment' in the bathroom.

He raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Bella, "Um, Baby, what the fuck is this?" he asked.

Bella giggled and her sudden rush of nerves fell away.

"Who knows? I think that it is supposed to be a robe or something, but it looks like moths have eaten at it!"

Edward dropped it and Bella blushed as his eyes swept up her body. "You look beautiful in my shirt. It looks much better on you than on me."

Bella dipped her head slightly to hide her blush, "Thank you" she said softly.

Edward chuckled, "Come on, let's go and eat." he said as he took her hand.

The catering team had prepared a late night supper of finely sliced cold cuts of meat; bite sized roasted vegetables with a delicious mustard dressing.

In addition, there were bowls of chocolates wrapped in foil, strawberries that had been dipped in white and dark chocolate, a cheese platter, and a platter of breads and crackers.

Edward poured them each a glass of champagne and Bella found a pitcher of orange juice in the small refrigerator in the corner and she poured them each a tall glass.

Bella noticed that she couldn't hear any music from downstairs.

"I wonder if everyone has gone to bed?"

Edward chuckled, "I hope so, it's past 2 a.m."

"Really?" Bella shook her head, "I don't feel tired at all, are you?"

Edward's eyes had darkened as he looked at the shadow between her breasts. His shirt was buttoned low; Bella's nipples were dark shadows as the hard nubbins pressed against the white cotton.

Bella took a sharp intake of breath at the feral expression on Edward's face. "I'm not tired. But we should… eat." He said, and Bella felt her nipples harden at the sound of his voice.

He sat back suddenly, breaking the spell and he began to talk about the day. Bella told him what Charlie had said to her and Edward was touched that the man thought so much of him.

"So, when do we leave for Comic Con?" Bella asked.

Edward frowned slightly, "Baby, I really don't think that you should come with Jazz and me to Comic Con. Not even Alice goes. I promise you it's just two days of nothing but junkets, public appearances, interviews, fuck there are tons of interviews, dinner with the movie people, publicity people and then I am getting my ass out of there and coming home to you."

Bella nodded, and she ducked her head as she began to nibble on a cracker, but she had lost her appetite. She wanted to kick herself for asking about going with Edward. She knew that he was going to be busy, they had spoken about it before and she really had work that she had to get back to, but she just didn't want to be apart from Edward.

Edward watched the fleeting look of hurt and disappointment flash across Bella's face before she bent her head and suddenly she was nibbling on crackers and picking little pieces of cheese to pieces.

He sighed. Shit! He could have been more sensitive! He reached across and put his hand over hers.

"Hey"

Bella stilled.

"Baby, look at me."

Bella looked up. She shrugged and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Love. Forget that I said anything. I was just being silly. I know that this is work and I have tons of work to keep me busy. Just forget it okay? Don't let this put a damper on our wedding night."

Bella smiled brightly and changed the subject, "Hey, did you see how subdued the uncles were tonight? I was shocked, but they kept looking over to Andy and Brian, I wonder why…"

When they were finished eating, Bella insisted on clearing off the table and Edward helped her carry all the plates and glasses into the small kitchenette.

They brushed their teeth and Edward walked around the bedroom and sitting room, turning off the lamps and the fairy lights, until the room was lite only by the dying embers of the fire and the bedside lamps.

Bella unbuttoned the shirt and climbed into bed. She noticed that Edward had remade the bed as it was neatly turned down. There was a single white rose on her pillow. Bella smiled as she lay down, while Edward closed the double doors to the outer deck against the cool night air.

He looked up and saw his girl lying in the huge bed; her eyes were dark and stormy as she watched him saunter towards her. The black sleep pants rode low on his hips and Bella licked her lips at the shadow of his happy trail. The V of his hips was a play of shadow and light and Bella bit her bottom lip.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her, "Enjoying the show?"

Bella giggle as she said, "Immensely!" and she pulled the duvet up over her mouth as his casual stroll turned into a strut.

"Oooh Mrs. Cullen, you are getting very cocky, I think that I'm going to have to take you down a peg or two," he said as he dived onto the bed, making Bella squeal as he crawled over her body.

"I love to hear you giggle." He said softly as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Bella giggled again as he found the ticklish spot just above her collarbone with his lips. "Why are you wearing clothes in bed, Mr. Cullen?" Bella muttered as her fingers found the waistband of his sleep pants.

"I have no idea. Why don't you take them off for me?"

"My pleasure"

Edward groaned as her hands pulled them down and her fingers brushed against his dick.

"I hope you weren't planning on sleeping any time soon." He growled as her fingers returned to stroke him firmly.

"Definitely not!" Bella said as she disappeared beneath the covers.

"Fuck! Bella… that's … oh my god… Bella, baby, your mouth…"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up the next day. The sun was shining into the room and the breeze from the open doors was cooling and pleasant.

She stretched out and realized that she was alone in bed. She got up and absently picked up a dark blue silk robe that was lying at the bottom of the bed and put it on before she went to look for Edward.

She heard talking in the dining annex and she made sure that her robe was closed before she opened the door.

Edward was chatting to a young woman from the catering team. He turned and smiled as Bella walked in to the room before turning back to the woman.

"That will be all for now, thank you." He said dismissively and Bella couldn't help but notice how the girl looked at Edward with stunned awe as she turned and gave Bella a half smile before she walked out of the far door that led to the back staircase which wound down to the kitchen.

Edward moved to put his arms around Bella's waist. "Good Morning, Darling, Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but I woke up alone." She said and gave Edward a sweet pout. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her bottom lip gently.

"Sorry, but I figured that you would be hungry when you woke up and I thought that we could have brunch on the deck. The cleaning staff will clean the rooms while we eat, is that okay with you?"

Bella nodded.

"I'd like to shower first, though; do you want to join me?"

Edward grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Bella felt weak at the knees when he gave her one of his panty dropping smiles and he took her hand as he led them into the bathroom.

Their shower took much longer than it should have, as they got distracted along the way. Bella was quite ravenous after their shower romp and she was thrilled to find that their breakfast had arrived.

Edward dressed in a pair of hip hugging khaki shorts and a t-shirt and Bella dressed in a pretty cotton dress. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and neither saw the need for shoes as they made their way to the covered deck.

They tucked into the fruit salad, yogurt and honey followed by grilled sausage, bacon, eggs, toast and large glasses of fresh juice and of course, coffee.

Bella could hear voices coming from the grounds of the property, "Is everyone still here?"

Edward shrugged, "I'm not sure who is still here, but everyone is leaving today sometime, besides Anderson and Brian. Anderson will travel back to Sausalito with you and I will fly directly to San Diego with Brian early Thursday morning. My first appearance is on Thursday morning with Jazz and the rest of the cast for a press junket."

Bella nodded. She sighed as she looked at the breathtaking view. "I really love it here. Do you think the uncles will let us come back sometime?"

"I'm sure that they will let you do anything you want to, Baby. They both have a crush on you a mile wide!"

Edward leaned over and tipped her chin so that their eyes met. "I'm sorry that we won't have much of a honeymoon, Baby. I promise, we will take a trip as soon as we can, okay?"

Bella put her hand over his fingers, "Edward, you don't have to do that. Just spending time together is perfect. We are so lucky, you know? Most people don't ever get to do the things we do, or to go to all the places that we have, so I don't care about going some exotic place, I mean sure, there are places that I'd love to see, and of course, I would really love to go back to Italy, but just being with you is enough for me. I love you, Edward, and being able to be with you is enough for me."

Her fingers traced the wedding ring that she had put on his finger the day before and she turned her face and kissed it gently.

Edward pushed his chair back and he stood up and pulled Bella into his arms. He held her against him as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

His eyes smoldered as he carried her to a double chaise lounge. He lowered Bella to the warm mattress that was covered in fluffy white bath sheets. Bella lay back and stretched her arms above her head. Her heavy lidded eyes looked up as Edward pulled his t-shirt over his head. They traced his chest as he reached down and he unsnapped his pants and kicked them off.

Bella bit her lip when she saw that he was going commando and his swollen cock was already leaking precum.

Edward sat down next to her and his eyes smoldered as he deftly undid the small buttons of her dress.

The pale blue material parted and Edward's fingers traced the outline of her pale blue lace bra and panties.

He fingered the front clasp and in one movement the bra fell open. Edward's eyes were black with lust as he gently traced a line from between her breasts, over her stomach and to the elastic of her panties. He smiled as her stomach quivered beneath his fingers.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella. Your skin is like silk, it feels wonderful beneath my finger tips."

Bella lay still as she watched his face move closer to her and then her eyes closed as she felt his lips place kisses, as soft as a whisper over her stomach, her hips. His nose breathed in her scent.

Bella couldn't breathe. She was lost to his touch. Edward could smell her arousal as he used a finger to trace the outline of her sex. His finger was gossamer soft as he rubbed her lower lips.

"You are so wet for me, Baby. I need to taste you."

Bella moaned and she arched her hips so that he could take off her panties.

He parted her thighs and pulled them over his shoulders as he lay down between them.

For long moments he nuzzled against her, kissing her gently, loving her, until Bella couldn't take it anymore and she put her hands into his hair and tugged.

"Edward, please…" she keened.

Edward looked up at her, "You need to be quiet Baby. Can you do that?" Bella nodded frantically.

"Watch me."

Bella bit her lip as Edward gently parted her lips and he pressed his tongue against her from her entrance to the swollen clit half hidden in its hood.

"Fuck, Edward that feels soooo good. Don't stop!"

Edward used his fingers to tap against her clit as he sucked her flowing juices from her entrance. He extended his tongue and pushed it up inside her.

Each movement was unhurried and precise and designed to take Bella to the brink of climax repeatedly without giving her the release that she craved.

Finally Bella was writhing almost sobbing from the overload of sensations.

"Edward please, please, Baby please…" her fingers were pulling at his hair and Edward winced at the tug on his scalp.

He could stay between her thighs forever. His tongue was almost numb from the workout that he had given it but he didn't care, her juices were flowing out of her and Edward was addicted! The more he teased her, the more precum leaked from her and when he pressed a finger to her g-spot, it was like a river of cum pouring out of her. Her little clit was cherry red and swollen, just begging him to suck it into his mouth, but he resisted.

Suddenly he sat up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Bella could not believe that he had stopped. Her eyes opened wide and her head snapped up, "What the" she almost shouted.

Edward chuckled and covered her mouth with his fingers.

Bella could smell herself on them and she opened her mouth and sucked them inside.

Edward's laughter died and then it was his turn to groan as her tongue wrapped around his fingers and she sucked his fingers. Edward saw the predatory glint in her eyes.

She pulled her mouth away with a 'pop' and smirked at him.

"Lie down."

Edward lay down as quickly as he could and Bella knelt next to him.

She moved her hands down his chest, her nimble finger pinched his nipples and she smiled as his stomach muscles rippled.

She lightly scratched her nails over his abdomen.

"Bella."

"Sssh…" she smiled.

Bella rose up on her knees and she climbed over his hips so that she was straddling him.

Edward could feel her wetness on his skin as his cock leaked precum.

Suddenly she rose up and gripped the base of his cock with one hand as she steadied herself with her other on his hip and she sank down on top of him.

Bella put both hands behind herself on Edward's thighs and she rose up again only to sink down again, but this time she almost let herself drop down.

Edward began to reel off a string of curse words and she set a slow and punishing pace. She would rise up slowly and then drop back down. Her eyes held his in a silent challenge. One that Edward was losing. He narrowed his eyes on her as she taunted him with her movements. She never gave him enough but she kept his arousal at punishingly high ebb.

Edward felt sweat run off his face and neck. He reached down between them and his fingers began to rub her clit hard and with a purpose.

Bella shook her head and grinned down at him. "It's not going to be that easy Edward. You cum first."

Edward smirked, "No you cum first. Fuck, Bella, move!"

Bella threw her head back and laughed, "NOT so funny now is it? You don't like being teased"

Edward's eyes were black, lit with a determined glint that Bella saw too late.

Suddenly she was beneath him. She gasped as he crouched over her. "No, Little Girl, I don't like being teased! Now I am going to fuck you so hard and you are going to cum all over me!"

Edward pulled her legs over his shoulders as he set a hard and fast pace.

Bella was panting, gasping as he gripped her hips and pounded into her.

Bella could feel every ridge, every blood vessel as his cock filled her and seemed to grow even thicker, harder than before.

"Oh! Oh! Edward, I can't, I can't, I need… fuck!" Edward put his hand over Bella's mouth as he lowered his mouth to tickle the shell of her ear.

"Now! Cum now for me, my wife!" he hissed and Bella felt him pinch and twist her clit at the same time and she screamed into his hand as she felt her juices gush out of her and it was as if her entire being was contracting around Edward as she came and came.

Edward felt her channel walls contract and he knew that she was going to gush. He pulled out of her almost all the way before his fingers found her clit and he whispered his instruction before he plunged right into her again.

He felt her womb flutter as she contracted around his cock and squeezed it in the most mind-blowing way until Edward felt his balls respond and his cum sprayed inside her as they remained joined hip to hip.

Edward was so deep inside Bella that he was sure that he was tapping her cervix with the head of his cock. He lowered her legs and withdrew from her as they both moaned at the loss of the feeling.

Edward sat back on his heels and he massaged her hip joints and thighs. Bella lay completely spent on the lounger. Her eyes were closed and she was wet from the mixture of their sweat and their juices.

Edward got up and gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, "Stay here baby, I'll be right back."

He walked through to the bathroom and he began to run a warm bath. He found some bubble bath and added it to the water. When the bath was ready, he turned the water off and went to fetch Bella. She lay in exactly the same position as when he had left her and he realized that she had fallen asleep.

Edward paused for a moment, and he wished that he were able to draw like Isabella. She looked so innocent and sexy laying on her back, with one leg straight and the other slightly bent so that he could just glimpse her wet lower lips. Her hands were above her head and her hair was tossed about her face and shoulders. She almost looked as if she was dancing, or posing. Edward stared at her for a moment longer, trying to capture the picture in his head, before he walked forward and gathered her to his chest. Her eyes never opened but she smiled as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

Edward chuckled as he strode across the cream carpets and polished flooring. "We need to take a bath, Baby, so that your legs and hips don't get sore."

He could feel Bella pout, "Nooooo, let's just go to bed, please, Babe." she whined.

Edward smiled and kissed the side of her head as he walked into the bathroom, "No can do Darling, come on I've put some bubbles in as well."

Bella continued to grumble as Edward lowered her into the giant spa bath before he stepped in behind her and pulled her against his chest.

He picked up a sea sponge and began to squeeze water over her neck and torso as she lay in his arms.

Bella became aware of the gentle trickle of water over her body. Gentle hands were washing her arms and then her stomach and lower. She winced slightly as the sponge touched her sensitive lower lips.

"Are you sore?" Edward's voice rumbled in her ear.

Bella sighed and stretched before she moved to sit up, but his gentle hands held her back.

"Hmm, not sore, just sensitive. Wow, that was so intense." Her voice sounded thick with sleep and her tongue felt as if it was stuck to the roof of her mouth.

Edward hummed his agreement. "Are you ready to get out?"

Bella nodded.

Edward pushed her gently.

"Can you sit up by yourself?"

Bella giggled half-heartedly, "Yeah, I think so. Damn I feel like I'm drugged."

She struggled to open her eyes and she watched Edward climb out and dry himself off quickly before he turned to her. He reached over and pulled the plug out before he leaned down helped Bella to stand up. She stepped from the bath and stood still while Edward dried her off. He picked her up again and walked into the bedroom where he placed her onto the bed.

Before she could move, he was beside her, pulling her backwards against his chest. He draped an arm over her hip and he kissed the side of her neck.

"Sleep, my beautiful wife."

"Kay."

Edward lay behind her and he vowed to himself that he would leave her alone for a few days to heal. He knew that he would have to beat himself off at least three times a day, but he needed make sure that Bella rested. He looked down and saw the red marks on her hip that his hand covered. He had first noticed it in the bath. How could he hurt her like that? He had to stay away from her!

_I can do that!_ He thought to himself, and he ignored the inner voice that mocked him. _Sure you can! Not!_

As Edward stared down at Bella curled up against him, so trusting and small, he was overcome with a gripping fear that he was going to let her down. He was going to disappoint her and one day, she would see that he was not worth her love and trust; he could not become like that monster that had hurt her so many years before! He had promised to protect her and he would, even if it was from himself.

That evening Edward and Bella dined downstairs in the formal dining room. He made a point of topping up her glass each time that it was empty, and by the time they went to bed, Bella was sleepy and she fell asleep after receiving a gentle kiss on her forehead.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Over the next two days Edward took Bella rowing, hiking, rock-hopping and he even let her try her hand at skiing, although after she had taken a tumble for third time, he called it quits.

Every time Bella would try to get close, Edward would move away from her or he would deflect her attention. At first, she did not notice that something was off, but when her affectionate hug was shrugged off for the umpteenth time, Bella began to get angry. On their second to last night, she tried to openly seduce him by wearing the abominable creation that Alice had given her, but Edward had turned over and mumbled something about being tired.

Bella sat up for a long time that night wondering what she had done wrong. She got undressed in the bathroom and stared at her naked form in the mirror. She saw the fading bruises on her hips and breasts from their vigorous loving, but she did not think twice about it. She was not sore and she knew that she bruised easily, but Edward was behaving as if she had the plague!

She wondered if the marks had anything to do with the way that he was behaving.

The next afternoon she was so tired after lunch, that she had convinced Edward to take a nap with her, and although she had climbed into bed naked, he had turned his back on her.

Bella woke up feeling a cool breeze blowing over her. She shivered slightly and snuggled into the warmth at her back.

There was a heavy weight around her and she suppressed a shiver as something stroked one of her nipples.

She smiled as she felt soft, wet lips suckling at her nipple and she felt a familiar tug deep inside her womb.

_Edward._

Bella reached out her hand and her fingers buried themselves in soft, wild hair that lay against her chest. When she opened her eyes and looked down, she wanted to laugh.

She was lying on her back and Edward was lying over her on his stomach. One of his legs was hooked around one of hers and her other leg lay over his. Edward's head rested on her chest, one hand held her breast while his lips teased and suckled the nipple.

He really was a breast man! Bella wondered what would happen when they had children. Would he be jealous of the attention? She didn't think so, but she wondered if he, like Emmett would want to share her breasts with their baby? As Bella combed her fingers through Edward's hair she let her mind wonder. She wondered if everyone had left. It was quiet and she couldn't hear any noise from outside. She wondered what the time was. By the long shadows and the dim light, she knew that it was closer to night than daytime. Her stomach rumbled and Bella stifled a giggle as Edward mumbled something under his breath and immediately his fingers and lips got busy again, nibbling and gently pinching her nipple until it was stiff and hard and Bella was tempted to reach down and touch herself, even if she did feel a bit achy down there.

Instead, she felt his cock twitch against her hip and she bucked her hips slightly so that she could grind herself against him.

Edward moaned and Bella felt his cock leak as he moved over her body until he lay between her legs. Bella opened her thighs in spite of the discomfort, unable to resist him.

Edward gently pushed himself inside her waiting warmth. Bella stifled a moan as his hardness invaded her. As if he could sense her hesitancy, Edward was gentle and slow. He pushed inside her in degrees until he was buried deep into her hot center.

He pulled out slowed and repeated his movement. Bella felt the familiar stirring inside her and she reached down to pinch and twist her nipples as Edward pushed himself onto his forearms. Bella watched him as he opened his eyes for the first time.

Edward's eyes widened in alarm as he realized that he was making love to his wife while he had been sleeping and that he had promised himself that he would let her rest!

Bella saw the panic in his face and she reached around and dug her fingers into his firm buttocks as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"No! Edward, no! It's okay, I'm okay, don't stop Love, please." Bella said softly as she held him tightly to her body.

Edward was torn. He had been having the most amazing dream that he was making sweet love to Bella and he was about to climax when he began to wake up. He was shocked to realize that his dream was real. He was such a weak asshole! He could not even stay away from her for a couple of days without jumping her – literally.

He looked down into her eyes and hesitated. She did not look like she was in pain. Her cheeks were flushed and even in the dim light, he could see that her eyes were shining with arousal.

Edward sighed in defeat as his traitor cock pulsed inside her and Bella shifted her hips to pull him in deeper.

"Bella, I'm …"

Bella pressed her mouth to his. She kissed him deeply and Edward groaned as his hips moved against hers. _Deeper, faster… Fuck!_

"Harder, Edward, fuck me harder!" Bella urged with her hands, her mouth, and her body.

Then he was there, on the brink and he felt his cum pump into her. Bella knew that for once she was not going to climax and she didn't want to and she didn't feel the need to, she just held onto Edward as he came down from his high.

_What the fuck have I done?_ Edward felt all sorts of loathing wash over him. He knew that Bella had not climaxed and he also knew that it was his fault! He was so fucking selfish that he couldn't take the time to get his own wife off before he used her body and took what he wanted!

Bella felt Edward try to move off her and she tightened her arms around him. He was not looking at her but his forehead was creased into a frown and his eyes were tightly closed.

Bella knew that he was beating himself up for having 'forced' her to have sex with him, when nothing was further from the truth!

"Edward." She said quietly.

Edward ignored her and once again, he tried to move off her, only to have her legs hold him even tighter to her body.

"Edward! Look at me Love." She said as she reached out to touch his cheek.

Edward jerked his face away as if he had been burned. "Don't! Just don't okay? Let me get up, Isabella." His voice was low and tinged with loathing.

Bella knew Edward enough to know that it was self-loathing at himself. He hated appearing weak willed and that is just how he would see himself. Bella knew that like most artists, Edward's ego was a fragile thing and added to that that he was a man and she knew that most men prided themselves on their ability to 'control' their 'animal instincts' she knew that he would be berating himself for hours or days to come!

If they were at home, he would lock himself in the music room and pound the shit out of his baby grand!

Edward tugged at her wrists and he unclasped them from around his neck in a gentle but firm move.

"Just – let me go." He implored and Bella let her limbs slip from around him.

He immediately moved away from her and pushed himself off the bed. He picked up a pair of jeans that lay on the floor and stepped into them quickly as if he was uncomfortable being around her.

Bella sat up as Edward moved away from the bed. He closed the French doors to the deck and walked around pulling the curtains closed along the wall of windows.

Bella frowned. They never closed their curtains. It was not as if anyone could see into the room, the lights were off.

"Edward, what's wrong? Please talk to me, Love. You didn't hurt me, I promise!" She said as he continued to pick up bits of clothing that they had shed during the day.

He sneered at her, "Really? It didn't seem that way to me! Look at you! You look like you've been in a car wreck or something!"

Bella stared at him for a moment.

"I'm stiff from all the activity, not from you making love to me! You've barely touched me!" Bella implored.

Edward snorted.

"Talk to me!" Bella said as she got up and turned a bedside light on.

Edward looked at her and cursed inwardly at himself. Even from across the room he could see the bruises and marks from his disgusting hands and mouth! The hard evidence of his lack of self-control was right there in front of him – _what the fuck was wrong with him?_

Bella was looking at him with such trust and love and he felt himself cringe from it. He didn't deserve her trust! He could not even keep his hands off her for one fucking day!

"Isabella, just leave it! Why don't you get dressed so that we can have some dinner? We will be eating in the cellar dining room. We can ask Anderson and Brian to join us if you like…" he said as he refused to look at her.

Bella frowned, "I don't want to have dinner with anyone else but you Edward. It's our honeymoon! Come on; please don't be so hard on yourself!"

Edward walked into the dressing room and Bella could hear him in the bathroom obviously cleaning him self off before he walked back into the bedroom a little while later. He was dressed in another pair of jeans, black this time, with a black button down shirt. Bella noticed with disappointment that he was wearing shoes. Edward never wore shoes unless he had to.

"I'm going to check on dinner. Once you are dressed, just meet me in the dining room." He said without looking at her.

Bella stared at his face for a moment. His features were blank as if they were carved from stone. His eyes were on the ground in front of him. _What the fuck was his problem?_ Bella thought in frustration.

She realized that it was pointless trying to talk Edward out of his mood; he would not listen to reason when he got like this, so she just answered in the affirmative and what as he almost ran out of the room.

Bella followed slowly. She took her time to shower and blow-dry her hair before she dressed in a wrap around skirt and a tank top. She put on a pair of ballet flats before she ventured downstairs.

Bella could hear voices coming from the games room and she made her way into the room. Edward looked up and Bella saw something like remorse cross his face before his mask fell into place once more.

"I invited Brian and Anderson to join us for dinner tonight, I hope that's okay with you?" Edward said loudly.

Bella smiled at the two men that looked as if they were facing a firing squad. They could see that there was tension between the two newlyweds and the last place that they wanted to be was in the middle, but Edward had jogged over to the guest cottage and had practically ordered them to join Bella and himself for dinner.

Bella pushed away the feeling of hurt and she embraced the second, more powerful feeling of anger as she walked over and hugged and kissed each man on his cheek.

Edward hissed and growled in the corner. _What the fuck was she doing?_

"I'm so glad that you two could join us! We spend so much time together that we don't want to get bored with each other, you know!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at Bella - she was _bored_ with him?

Bella was about to ignore Edward when she realized what she was doing. _Stop it! Don't respond to his inner child with retaliation! Use your head, Bella! It's time to be the grown-up!_

Bella turned and walked straight over to where Edward stood, clutching a bottle of beer. His fingers were white from the force that he was using. He watched as Bella approached him. Her eyes were large and sad as she put a hand on his chest and reached up to kiss the side of his mouth.

She smiled sadly, as she let him go and she turned to face their bodyguards and friends. "I'm sorry Brian, Anderson. I know that Edward invited you to dinner, but the truth is that he and I had an argument upstairs and he is a bit upset with himself, so I think that it would be better if we were alone right now. Edward should never have put you in this predicament."

"Isabella!" she heard the reproach in Edward voice as he stepped around her and glared down at her.

Bella put her hand onto Edward's arm and she watched in amusement as he shook it off just like a sulky child.

Anderson and Brian breathed a sigh of relief. They had made plans to meet a couple of lovely women that they had met in a pub the night before.

Anderson put his pool cue down and smiled at Bella. "See you tomorrow Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Cullen." The smile slid off his face as he stared at Edward for a moment.

His unspoken message was clear: _do not mess with her!_

Edward huffed and crossed his arms in a silent challenge.

Brian shook his head slightly as he turned away. _Asshole!_

Bella rolled her eyes as she walked both men to the door. She watched them make their way out of the house before she turned and faced her husband.

"You are going to have to talk to me sometime, Edward. I'm not going anywhere so you just need to suck it up and talk to me!" Bella said with a smile.

Edward's eyes were dark and brooding and Bella could see that they were heading into a 'storm'.

"_Butterfly_" he muttered to her.

Bella's face registered shock. "What? Oh Edward, come on!"

Edward's expression grew determined, "_Butterfly!"_

He threw his queue across the pool table and stalked out of the room.

Bella's mouth fell open.

"What the fuck is wrong with him now?" Bella said quietly.

She ate a solitary dinner in the dining room and afterwards she went into the kitchen to thank the staff for their service over the past week.

If they noticed anything out of the ordinary about the new Mrs. Cullen, no one said anything. The cleaning service would be in the following day to give the houses a final clean. Maggie and Reggie had volunteered to oversee the task of closing the houses up. Bella walked from room to room. She could not believe that she did not feel as if she was rattling around in such a large mansion. She felt safe here and she wished that she could stay longer. Maybe they could come back sometime…

Bella bit her lip as she stepped out onto the deck. The night was still and balmy and she slipped her shoes off as she followed the lit path that led down to the dock. She walked past the boathouse and when she came to the end, she sat down on the warm wood and stared out over the lake.

The artist in her was aching to capture the breathtaking view. The moonlight cast a blue hue over everything, leaving the water an inky blackness. Bella wrapped her arms around her knees as she rested her chin on top of them.

She thought about Edward and she felt tears smart behind her eyes. She would not cry! Bella growled in frustration. She knew that Edward was struggling with his misguided sense of blame over a couple of love bites and bruises and the fact that her hoo-ha had been a little tender after Sunday's marathon!

She shook her head, sometimes he was so insecure. It never ceased to amaze her that Edward as so talented and beautiful and yet he could be so fragile sometimes. She wondered if it was a guy thing or a Cullen thing and she made a mental note to ask Rosalie and Esme.

When she get sleepy she got up and stretched her muscles out before she wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way back up to the house. A sudden movement in the top story windows caught her eye and she stopped walking as she saw that Edward was sitting on the upper deck watching her. The flare from his cigarette glowed brightly in the darkness as he drew it in. Bella shook her head again in frustration.

_This is ridiculous! I am going to make him talk to me!_ She thought as she almost sprinted inside the house.

Edward had watched as Bella had walked along the dock earlier on. He berated himself again for causing her so much pain! He knew that at some stage he would have to talk to her and apologize for behaving like a selfish pig that just wanted to take pleasure himself without any regard for his own wife!

He lit another cigarette and let the smoke curl above his head as he looked at her small form by the water.

There had been no pretense of happiness from either of them that day. Every moment had been strained and subdued.

He could see that Bella had questions but he was too afraid to open his mouth and confess his fears to her.

On one hand, he felt stupid for feeling jittery _after_ the wedding, normally people got wedding jitters _before_, but on the other hand, he could not allay his fears.

When he saw Bella heading back inside, he breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly she looked up and saw him and even in the darkness he felt the pull of her intense gaze. She looked as if she had made her mind up about something and with a determined set to her jaw she almost jogged inside the house.

Edward heard the slam of the doors as she closed them. He heard her running up the stairs and waited for her to trip. Her muttered curse wasn't lost on him as she opened the door to their suite.

"Edward!" she called out.

He sat back and stared over the lake.

Bella walked out onto the deck and stood in front of him. He took a last drag of his cigarette and stamped it out into the ashtray before he blew the smoke out into her face deliberately.

Bella tolerated Edward smoking, but she didn't like smoke in her face and he knew it.

She swore under her breath and waved the horrible smell away from her.

"Stop it! Stop this right now do you hear me? I am not some fragile China Doll that you need to protect, Edward! I don't understand what changed from Saturday to Monday! _So what? _I had a couple of marks on me! I told you that you didn't hurt me, why won't you believe me. You seem to think that you are like Jacob, but you're NOTHING like him!"

Edward jumped to his feet, his face was inches away from hers, "Don't you, EVER mention that fucking monster's name again! Do you hear me? I mean it, Isabella! FUCK!"

Edward grabbed at handfuls of his hair as he glared down at her. Bella shrank from his anger as if he had smacked her.

For long moments they stared into each other's faces.

Finally, Edward stepped backwards and almost fell over his chair in his haste to get away from Bella.

"I'm going to pack my bags. I'm leaving early in the morning. Good night." Edward said without any emotion in his voice whatsoever.

Bella stood feeling defeated as he turned and walked away from her. She wanted to scream in frustration. She didn't understand where all his self-doubt and loathing was coming from.

Bella sat in the chair that Edward had vacated and she stared blindly out into the night. _This is fucking ridiculous! He is behaving like a child!_

_So, now it's my turn to be his rock. I can be loving, patient and kind to him. I can honor and forgive him, if that's what he needs. That is what marriage is about right? There is no one person that is strong and the other weak, I can be strong when he needs to be weak and vice versa. I can see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. I knew that he was too calm about our marriage. He is afraid that I am not going to stay. He is afraid that he is going to hurt me, that I am too fragile. Oh Edward…_

Bella wiped a stray tear off her cheek. She reminded herself that there was nothing to cry about. This was just a small blip on the screen.

She sat for a moment thinking about what she should do next. Once her decision was made she got up and walked into the bedroom. She could hear Edward moving around in the dressing room.

Bella walked into the bathroom and undressed as she turned the shower on. She stood under the warm spray and allowed the soothing motions of washing her body and hair calm her down. She needed to be calm before she faced Edward. She was not going to run from this, or cry and hide away!

Bella dried herself off and she towel dried her hair before she finger combed it. She walked into the dressing room and was slightly amused that Edward jumped as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't be.

She brushed passed him and she pulled out a pair of sleep shorts in a bright melon color and a matching tank top. She thought of dropping the towel, but she was not going to play games with him, so she returned to the bathroom to get dressed.

Once she had tidied up, Bella walked into the large open room and sat down on one of the white sofas to wait for Edward.

Edward finished packing and he checked his watch. It was almost 11 p.m and He stripped down to his boxers and a tee-shirt and brushed his teeth.

He idly wondered if Bella had gone to sleep in another room. He wouldn't blame her if she did.

The voice inside his head shouted at him. _Pussy! Coward! Tell her! Tell her!_

_I am such a hypocrite! I demand honesty from Bella, when I can't tell her what's wrong with me. That I'm afraid to touch her, but I can flog her and use a paddle on her ass! What the fuck?_

Edward was about to go in search of Bella when he noticed that she was sitting on the sofa watching him.

"Um, hi? Why are you still up?" He asked in the strained voice that Bella had come to know only too well.

Bella stood up, "I need to talk to you, so please sit down." She said quietly.

Edward frowned and began to shake his head, "Er, I don't think…"

Bella pointed to the opposite sofa, "I know you don't want to hear what I have to say, but I think that you owe me the courtesy or allowing me to speak, don't you?"

Edward's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Bella looked so calm, she wasn't wringing her hands or biting her lip or twisting her bracelet or any of the other "tells" that showed that she was nervous or uneasy, which in turn made Edward uneasy.

He walked over slowly and sat down. Bella returned to her seat. She looked into the sad, worried eyes of her husband and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she began to speak.

"Please don't interrupt me before I finish saying what I've got to say, but there are some things that I need you to know before you leave in the morning. First, I would like you to speak to Paul when you get home. Edward you need to sort out what is going on in that head of yours, you won't talk to me about it and I understand that, but Honey, you need to talk to someone."

Edward looked down at his hands for a moment before he looked up and nodded once.

Bella went on, "I need you to know that I am angry about the way you are treating me in this moment and the last couple of days. I have a feeling why you are doing it, but until you tell me, I am in the dark and I accept that you called 'Butterfly' and I shall wait for you to come to me when you are ready. These last few days have been hard for me too! You have treated me as if I have some disease or something! You won't touch me or kiss me, hell you won't even look at me, and that hurts, Edward."

Edward forced himself to maintain eye contact with Bella as she looked over at him and Edward could see nothing but love and a trace of sadness in her warm brown eyes.

Bella moved forward and before Edward could stop her, she was on her knees in front of him. She took his hands in hers. Her thumbs traced the veins on the back of his hands as she stared into his emerald eyes.

"Lastly, I want you to know that when you get on that plane tomorrow, you are going to be carrying my heart with you. I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I am not going to let you get away this easily. I have a right to be pissed off with you, but I'm not, not any longer. Life is too short for us to waste it. I want to live my life with you for a very long time. I really want to kiss you and hold you right now, but I understand that you need some distance," she smiled up at him sadly, "when you go to sleep at night just remember that I will be kissing you in our dreams and every night until you are back in our bed. I love you, _il mio marito perfetto_." Bella was blushing when she had finished speaking. She watched as Edward's eyes widened. He had forgotten that she could speak Italian.

_My perfect husband. Nothing was further from the truth!_

He shook his head and his eyes seemed to lose their light as he slowly took his hands out of Bella's and he stood up and walked over to the windows. He stood there for a moment before he turned around.

His expression darkened as he saw that Bella was still kneeling on the floor, Bella noticed and she got slowly to her feet.

"I don't know what to say. I am not perfect, Isabella. I'm so far from it," he said quietly.

Bella smiled as she walked passed him towards the bathroom. "Me too, Edward, that's what makes us perfect for each other."

Edward climbed into their bed. He lay as close to the side as possible. When Bella came back into the room, the lights had been switched off and Edward lay on his side as stiff as a board. Bella shook her head and she climbed into bed. She felt calm. Edward knew how she felt and she had not lost her temper the way that she wanted to!

She turned around and moved as close to Edward's back as she could without touching him. She just needed to be able to smell him, feel his heat.

Edward could feel the heat coming off Bella's body. Her foot touched his calf and she pulled it back as if it had been burned.

"Sorry." she whispered.

Edward did not move.

Finally, Bella sighed again and she turned over and moved away from him.

Edward forced himself to close his eyes.

Edward did not know how long he lay there, but he waited until Bella was sleeping before he slowly turned over.

_One more night, he had one more night to lie next to her, to gather her into his arms as she slept and he was wasting it! _

Edward moved carefully as he pulled Bella into his arms. She nuzzled and snuggled against him immediately, placing little kisses against his skin.

Edward relished the feeling of holding her warm and soft body so close to his own. Their legs automatically wrapped around each other. Edward stroked her hair down her back and then he spent hours tracing her delicate spine from her neck to the base of her back and the gentle swell of her ass cheeks.

Finally, he slept, only to open his eyes to the breaking dawn. They were getting an early flight out as he had to make a time appearance with the full cast before the lunch with the production companies 'suites' and then a press junket afterwards. In-between that there was always the 'meet and greet' that he and Jasper liked to do to connect to their fans and moviegoers.

Edward placed a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead, before he disentangled himself and climbed out of bed.

He quietly went to shower and dress. Edward hand only ordered coffee and muffins before he left and he poured his coffee in to a travelling mug, picked up the small brown paper bag, and filled it with a few muffins.

Edward took a last look around the bathroom dressing room to make sure that he had everything that he needed. He was only going to be in San Diego for two days, but he needed several wardrobe changes. He had perfected the art of travelling light and Bella would be taking one of his bags home with her.

He walked into the bedroom to see that Bella was just waking up. He watched as her eyes fluttered and even before she was fully awake, she was reaching across the expanse of the bed looking for something.

_Do not be an ass; she's looking for you, fucker!_

Bella frowned as her eyes opened slowly. She moaned and turned over to curl into a ball. Her chest was sore and she gently rubbed it.

He was leaving and they had not resolved anything. Bella turned her face into the pillow next to her and immediately she smelled his scent.

The smell caused the ache inside her to worsen and Bella pulled the pillow against her face as she took a few shaky breaths.

_Be strong Bella! Come on, it is not forever, remember? Just be strong for him._

Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_I can do this, I can do this, I.._

Edward felt his throat begin to burn as he watched Bella digging deep within herself to be strong and not fall apart. The hole in his chest grew steadily bigger. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and he stepped forward, "Bella, I'm leaving now." Bella stiffened at the sound of Edward's quiet voice.

She hated that tone in his normally expressive voice. He sounded like a zombie, dead inside. She also hated that he might have seen her moment of weakness.

She rolled over slowly and sat up, pushing her hair out of the way and pulling her tank top down.

She forced herself to get out of bed and she didn't miss the hunger that Edward's eyes raked over her body from head to toe before his dull gaze met her own wide eyed stare.

Edward shuffled uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head as Bella stared at him.

"Do you have time for breakfast?" She asked quietly.

Edward shook his head and held up his travel mug looking suitably embarrassed. "I got something for the road."

Bella's eyes darted away from his as she tried to hide the flash of pain that she felt at the cavalier way that he was dismissing her, but Edward knew her too well and he saw just how much his careless actions were hurting her.

"Bella, look, I've got to go, but I'll be home on Saturday." he said as his voice softened along with the frosty look in his eyes.

Bella looked up at him and this time she did not try to hide what she was feeling. "I am going to miss you, Edward." She whispered. She clutched her fingers tightly in front of her so that she did not grab onto his shirt and beg him not to leave her.

Edward nodded, "Me too" he said.

Bella took a step towards him, and Edward turned quickly towards the doors. "Um, I've packed up the other bags, so that you can take them with you. I only need this one and a garment bag."

Bella nodded sadly. He did not want to touch her, she realized.

"Okay, well, bye." She said and she forced herself to turn around and walk into the bathroom, closing the door quietly between them.

After a few moments, she heard the doors to their room close and she gave up pretending for a moment as an anguished sob rose in her throat. Bella would not allow herself to fall apart and she stoically washed her face and brushed her teeth before she got dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans. She reached into her closet she pulled out a grey tee-shirt. As she pulled it over the black bra that she was wearing she realized that it was Edwards.

Without a conscious thought in her head, Bella turned and ran through their bedroom and down the winding staircase.

"Edward? Edward!"

The front hall was empty and Bella heard an engine start outside.

She raced across the entrance floor and she pulled the enormous doors open

"EDWARD!" She screamed once as she ran down the front steps and across the circular driveway after the SUV that was rolling around the bend in the driveway, which led down the three mile dirt road to the main road.

In the distance she saw the taillights and brake lights flicker for a moment, before the car turned onto the main road.

She stopped running and stood in the middle of the driveway as she held her side and clutched at the tee shirt against her chest. Her heart was beating so fast and so painfully. Bella bent over at the waist as she struggled to get her breathing under control.

_Stop it! Do not panic! _

She told herself over and over again until she could breathe again. She stood up and stared down the road before she turned and walked slowly back to the house.

Anderson, Maggie and Reggie stood on the front steps and Bella felt stupid for a moment before she forced herself hold her head up as she neared the steps. She had wiped her face on her hands and she pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she mounted the steps.

She could feel their eyes boring into her head, "Anderson, what time is our flight?" She asked as her eyes met his daring him to say something to her.

Anderson looked ready to kill someone, and Bella had a suspicion that that someone was Edward.

"Um, Mr. Cullen chartered a plane for you Bella, so you tell me when you want to leave and I will phone the pilot to file the flight plan."

For once Bella did not care about Edward's extravagance; she just wanted to go home, now.

"Good, I will be ready within the hour" she said quietly as she walked upstairs again.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

When Bella turned and closed the bathroom door on him, Edward stood in shock for a moment. She had never walked away from him like that before. Edward felt as if his heart was going to stop beating!

He willed her to open the door between them and when she didn't he forced himself to pick up his bags and to walk out of the door.

Brian and Anderson were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Both of them scrutinized their charge but neither of them reacted to the sight of Edward Cullen wiping what looked like tears off his cheeks.

He walked passed them and put his bags in the trunk of the SUV. He turned to Anderson and cleared his throat several times before he spoke, "I've chartered a plane for Bella. Please make the arrangements for her to get home safely." Edward said and he looked down at his hands.

"Yes, Sir" Anderson said.

"Thank you" Edward said and he got into the car without waiting for an answer.

Brian wasted no time in gunning the engine and driving as quickly as possible towards the airport. Just as the car turned onto the main road Edward felt a pull in his chest and he swiveled around but the driveway was already out of sight.

"What is it, Mr. Cullen?" Brian asked.

Edward turned around slowly and sat back down. "Nothing, it's nothing. Let's go!"

They made short work of the drive to Reno International. Edward's plane was waiting and he boarded without any fuss. Edward pulled his baseball cap from his bag and pulled it over his eyes.

He pretended to sleep for the flight to San Diego. When they arrived, Felix and Heidi were waiting for him. Everything that Bella had said to him the previous night rolled around in his head. He knew that he was being irrational and stupid, but he could not deny the fear that gripped his heart.

Heidi clucked when she saw the shadows under his eyes.

"Good God, Edward, did you get any sleep at all?" She asked shrilly.

Edward rolled his eyes and stared at the traffic outside of the limousine, while Brian sat up front and he sent a quick text message off to Anderson to let him know that they had arrived.

As the limo sped towards the convention centre, Edward saw signs of Comic-con everywhere. There were tour busses, tons of people walking towards the Convention Centre campus. Felix could see that Edward was distracted.

"Edward!" Felix almost shouted. Edward turned to his publicity agent. "What?" Edward snapped.

Felix sighed in frustration, "Look, you've got to get your head out of the clouds lover boy! Your fans and the public are expecting you to be one hundred percent on today, so don't let me down, okay?"

Edward sighed, "Yeah, I hear you. Is Jazz here?"

Felix nodded, "He arrived last night, just like you should have done. Okay, we are here, now, remember, for fuck sake Edward, smile and play nice, okay, and did you have to wear your ring? No one knows yet, you know."

Suddenly Felix was being pushed backwards against the seat as Edward's fist clutched at his shirt, "Felix. Do not FUCK with me today! I will do the fucking appearances and I will do your dog and fucking pony show, but do NOT tell me to take off my wedding ring or deny the existence of my wife, because that I will not do!" Edward caught himself and he sat back down and stared out the window again.

Felix and Heidi didn't move until the car pulled into the secure side entrance of the Convention centre.

Brian jumped out and he was happy to see a couple of security guards that he had worked with before standing waiting outside.

Brian opened the door for Edward, "Go straight inside Sir, don't wait for anyone." Brian directed him.

Edward had learned over time that when they were in situations like this; Brian was the boss and what he said was law.

Edward climbed out and immediately he was assaulted by screams and shouts from the crowds that were gathered behind the barriers.

He smiled and waved as he walked to the four security guards standing at the entrance.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella tugged on the hood of her sweatshirt as she starred out of the portal. They were coming in to land and Bella stared out at the grey sky.

She was feeling less sure of herself as the distance between her and Edward grew. She bit her bottom lip, had she done the right thing by not giving in to her instinct to throw herself at Edward that morning?

She hoped so.

Bella and Anderson drove to Sausalito in silence. They pulled into the driveway and Bella got out. She met Anderson at the back of the SUV.

"I'll bring the bags in Bella."

Bella nodded and turned away.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"They arrived safely," Anderson said.

Bella nodded. "Good. That is good to hear. Thank you for telling me" she said quietly as she unlocked the front door and deactivated the alarm.

Anderson put their bags in the entrance hall and did a sweep of the house. Bella thanked Anderson again and she closed and locked the door behind him.

She spent the afternoon unpacking and putting loads of washing on. She put her wedding dress and Edward's tuxedo in the front door closet to go for cleaning. The house looked unlived in and sad and Bella put some music on in the central music system that played throughout the house as she poured herself a fresh mug of coffee and walked up to her studio.

She had lots of work to do and there would be no time for brooding.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The first appearance of the cast, the Director and the Producer, went off more or less smoothly for the upcoming movie, "Anywhere, but here". Seth Holloway was happy to see the four main actors and the three minor actors that were appearing at the convention. Bree had brought her husband with her but Carole had arrived alone.

They signed autographs, posed for pictures with fans, and smiled for what seemed like an eternity. The studio had assigned eight security guards to their detail, whereas Emmett had sent another four of his men in addition to Brian and McKenna to shadow Edward and Jasper. There were also various Comic Con security guards at various points.

When it was over, the cast was ushered into various vehicles and they sped off to the hotel for lunch. Jasper leaned across the seat and put his hand on Edward's shoulder as he stared into his friend's eyes, "What the fuck have you done now, Cullen? You look like shit!" He hissed.

Edward dropped his head and he took deep breaths before he looked up and began to tell Jasper everything that had happened.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The woman stood deep in the shadows of the parking lot and her hate- crazed eyes took in the sight of the armored SUV's speeding off.

There he was the fucking bitch's piece of ass. From what she had read, they were getting married soon. She giggled to herself. That was a good thing, because when she killed him, the bitch would know what it was like to hurt.

She would understand the pain of losing someone that you love with all your heart. _Soon, soon it would be all over._ She hoped that they would kill her afterwards, shoot her when the deed was done, because she had nothing left to live for anyway. She wanted to die. She had tried to kill herself but she was too weak to finish the job.

But this, _this she could do_, Victoria thought as she adjusted her badge and smiled at the head of the security detail for the cast of "Anywhere but here".

"Ready for lunch, Tory?" he asked.

Victoria winked at him and smiled, "Sure, Baby, anytime." She said in her husky voice.

She had been hard at work for the past four months, carefully cultivating this façade. Carefully constructing a separate persona, _Tory Smith_, who was employed like hundreds of other people by a small on-line paparazzi agency for one of the largest gathering of the rich, beautiful and famous.

Victoria wasn't stupid and as soon as the shock of Jim's dead had worn off, she had scoured the papers and the internet for any shred of news that she could use to wreak revenge on the bitch that had killed her man. It would be too easy to kill her, and Victoria wanted her to suffer, so she decided on biblical revenge, _an eye for an eye_. She would kill Edward Cullen.

_Bella Swan._

_The fucking clueless bitch_!

When Victoria had read that Bella was living with Edward Cullen and that he was going to be appearing at Comic Con, she had wasted no time in relocating to San Diego.

Through Jim's contacts she had bought a new Identity, social security number and work history. She had no fucking idea what had happened to the real Tory Smith, nor did she care. She had a mission to complete.

She had seduced one of the paparazzi that had hung out around Bella's apartment and he had gotten her a job at 'Star Central' a small agency with mostly freelance photographers and staffers. Victoria had reasoned that seeing as she was moving to San Diego, she should be allowed to cover the convention.

The rest was easy. She had a gun. Jim had left a few around and she had the forethought to hide them from the cops that came snooping around. She had quickly made 'friends' with the head of security and had fucked him anyway and anytime he wanted so that he was putty in her hands now, and she told him where she wanted to work.

_Weak fuck!_

She tossed her bright red curls over her shoulder and smiled at the unsuspecting man. "Let's go lover, there is something that I want you to do to me that's going to rock your socks off!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Jasper sat back on the sofa of his and Edward's hotel suite and he stared at his best friend.

They had managed to get through lunch and were now getting ready to go to the press junket.

Jasper opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Edward, I don't even know where to begin here. You are an ass, brother! Although I see your point, you of all people know that sex gets rough sometimes and bruises and bites and marks happen, so I don't understand how you got so freaked out! And why now? I mean, you married her, Dude! She's yours and she loves you although god knows why, but what were you thinking, dude? I can't believe that you left her like that!" Jasper was bemused.

Edward shook his head, "I know! I know! I don't even know how to fix this shit!"

"Have you called her?"

Edward shook his head and Jasper punched him on the arm, "Call her you asshole! Say you love her and tell her that you are sorry! Do it now, before we have to head back over there to the junket.!"

Edward nodded, he walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He ignored his shaking fingers as he found her number and punched the button.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I'm sorry!"

There was a pause.

"Okay"

Edward frowned at his phone, why didn't she shout at him?

"You can shout at me or scream at me or slam the phone down, I deserve it."

Bella snorted and Edward felt his heart contract at the sound.

"I told you that I'm not going to do any of that stuff. I knew that you were going through something and that you needed time to work it out, just like I do sometimes, so I decided to give you some space." She said.

Edward closed his eyes as he pictured her in their home.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too" Bella said, her voice full of emotion.

"I was scared that I'd hurt you"

"I told you that you didn't – Edward, I know my own body, Love. You have got to trust me on this."

"I know. I'm so sorry for the way I left this morning."

"I'm sorry for letting you leave."

"I wanted to turn back".

"I ran after the car, but I was too late!"

"You did? I felt it! I felt a tug inside me just as the car turned out of the driveway, but when I turned around I didn't see anything so I told Brian to drive on!"

Bella laughed and it was the sweetest sound in the world.

"Yeah well, I was winded for at least ten minutes!"

Their laughter mingled and they spent the next few minutes whispering and talking. Edward told her about all his insecurities and fear and Bella responded by reassuring him that she wasn't going anywhere and that she was fit and strong.

Finally Jasper opened the bedroom door and tapped his watch at Edward.

"I've got to go Little Girl; we've got to get to the press junket. I'll call you tonight okay?"

"I love you, Edward. Be safe." Bella whispered.

"Always. I love you Baby."

Bella stood at the window of the studio and smiled as she clutched her phone to her chest.

She could breathe again. They were going to be okay.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The noise in the auditorium was deafening. Edward stood to one side of the steps as the MC for the 'open forum press junket' stirred up the crowd into a frenzy as he called three of the minor part actors on stage first, then Bree was called up, Jasper followed. Edward chuckled as he heard the screams of many of their younger fans rise sharply. Jasper always seemed to appeal to the younger audience. Edward looked over at Carole who looked as if she was going to puke and lastly Edward was called up.

Brian, McKenna, and two other men stood in the wings as Edward took his seat. The hundreds or thousands of flashlights that were exploding around them blinded him.

_Fuck!_ Edward thought this_ is crazy!_ _This is just the sort of thing that I'm never going to miss when all of this is over! I can just write and play my music and spend my days with Bella. I wonder what she's –_

His errant thoughts were interrupted with the MC calling his name, "Hey Edward! Did you hear the question?"

Jasper reached his long leg out and kicked his brother-in-law, "Get your head into it, Man!"

Edward chuckled sheepishly amid sighs of delight from the audience and he ran his hand through his hair, eliciting another collective sigh. "I'm sorry; I was actually quite far away there. Could you repeat the question?"

The announcer laughed, "Okay, I asked what drew you to the role in the first place."

After that, the interview ran smoothly. Bree enthralled the men and the women were beside themselves to be in the same room with two of Hollywood's leading men. The teenagers swooned for Jasper and Edward but they also seemed to have taken a fancy to the young actor that had played Jasper's kid brother in the movie and Jed was lapping up the attention.

After two clips had been shown, the MC handed the microphone over to the audience. Normally Edward hated this part; they always seemed to ask the most embarrassing questions. Jasper was asked if Alice had minded him kissing another woman. Jasper just smiled his slow charming grin and he said that kissing Bree was work, whereas kissing Alice was 'pure pleasure'.

Edward and Jasper kidded around for a bit after that, with Edward asking for bleach to get 'that image' out of his head.

Jed was asked to remove his shirt, which he did, and the girls went crazy when he presented the young woman that had requested his action with his shirt.

She swooned.

Brian was cursing a blue streak in the wings, because the crowd was getting rowdy and there was far too much movement in the auditorium to keep track of. Comic con security was supposed to be keeping the crowds at bay, but some of them were too busy watching what was going on stage side to watch what was going on around them.

He noticed one woman in the front, a member of the press, who seemed to be mesmerized by Edward. She had not taken her eyes off him from the time that he had walked onto the stage.

Her bright red hair was distinctive. She was rather attractive in a hard, cold sort of way. Brian spoke into his mike, "Hey John, check out Caucasian woman, red hair, front row – your 6 o'clock. Does she seem 'off' to you?"

His associate looked over at the woman. "Not sure. I have seen her around for the past couple of days. Seems quite friendly. Why?"

"I'm not sure. Just keep eyes up, there's something not quite 'right' there." Brian ground out.

He checked his watch, "Okay heads up everyone. We have five minutes on the clock. When they get up, I want Cullen and Whitlock out of here. No delays, no loitering, okay? Get them out."

The woman looked across at him at that moment and she smirked up at Brian. He narrowed his eyes at her.

_There was something…_

Suddenly a woman let out a scream in the audience. "IS THAT A WEDDING RING, EDWARD?"

_FUCK! _Brian's hand went to his gun in his holster in a reflex action. _This is just what we need.._

There was complete pandemonium. The crowd seemed to surge forward towards the stage as they waited for Edward to respond.

He smiled and ran his hands through his hair again. "Um, yes. Bella and I were married this past weekend."

The end of his sentence was lost and people began to shout and flashlights exploded again. The MC looked nervous as he tried to wrap up the session.

Brian moved forward to get hold of Edward, but Felix gripped his arm, "What are you doing? He knew the risk of this happening – this is great publicity man!"

Brian stared down at the hand on his arm before his steeling grey eyes met Felix's.

"Get your _fucking hand off me_, unless you want to lose it! Edward Cullen is my responsibility, now move!" he ground out.

Meanwhile, Edward's attention was captured by the attractive redhead in the front.

"EDWARD! WHAT ABOUT THE ATTACK ON BELLA, A FEW MONTHS AGO? DID SHE KNOW THE MEN?" The woman shouted over the loud noise.

Edward stared down at her for a moment, this was not part of the official questions that the press had been given to ask.

People around the woman grew quiet as the attention began to focus on her and Edward.

"The attack on my wife and family was unprovoked and was carried out by two men that were fixated with her," Edward said quietly.

The woman moved closer to the stage, "Really? That's not what I heard. I heard that Bella Swan is a cockteasing skank that couldn't keep her hands or her eyes to herself, I heard that she led them on," Victoria moved closer still, her hand gripped the gun in her small purse.

Edward jumped to his feet. He was outraged and alarmed by something in the woman's eyes.

"You let her murder an innocent man, Edward Cullen and now you have to pay the price…"

She pulled the gun out and pointed it unsteadily at Edward.

Victoria let out a shrill laughter as her finger squeezed the trigger, "THIS IS FOR YOU JIM!"

_Three things happened at once._

Time stood still for Edward as he watched the woman pull a gun from her purse and bring it up so that he was staring down the barrel.

_Isabella. I love you._

Brian pulled free from Felix and turned as he saw a movement out the corner of his eye.

_Gun!_

He surged forward, drawing his own gun from its holster. Too late.

**BANG!**

Jasper had been about to stand up, when the first shot rang out. The smell of gunpowder was sharp and pungent. He blinked and turned in slow motion towards the flash of light.

He watched as if from a distance as he saw Edward jerk back and to the side. His chair toppled over backwards and then Edward was slumping to the ground. Jasper leapt across the table to get to his friend.

"EDWARD!"

**BANG!**

Suddenly there were people all over the stage. More gunshots rang out and the screaming began in earnest.

People were scrambling to get away. Jasper became aware of the fact that he was laying on the ground and he could not breathe. He realized that McKenna was on top of him and he tried to push him off, but his shoulder was burning. He felt wet and hot.

"Get off me!" Jasper shouted as he ignored the burning and pushed again. McKenna rolled into a crouch. He saw that Brian was crouched over Edward's body.

Jasper was trying to sit up, but for some reason his body wouldn't co-operate. He looked down and saw blood. Lots of blood.

_FUCK! Alice is going to kill me!_

"Mack, I think I've been shot…" Jasper said quietly.

McKenna turned around and his eyes widened alarmingly.

"FUCK! MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC HERE. JASPER'S BEEN HIT, I REPEAT, JASPER'S BEEN HIT!" he shouted above the din into his microphone.

"_Lay down, for fuck sake Jasper_, lie down and keep your hand here and take it easy – the medics will be here soon."

Jasper began to shake his head but he felt faint suddenly. He allowed Mack to settle him down.

"Edward… Mack… find out…"

McKenna looked up and saw a medic team moving towards them. "GSW to the right shoulder!" he barked out as he stood up.

He moved over to where Edward was lying on the ground. A team of paramedics were working on him. _Jesus, there was so much blood!_ McKenna's eyes met Brian's shocked, hard gaze.

"Jasper wants to know."

"GSW to the chest. He's critical but alive." Brian said.

McKenna looked over to where the woman lay on the ground. He could see from the angle that she was lying in that she was dead. A medical team was looking her over, but they weren't working with the urgency of trying to save a life. They were taking care of the dead.

Brian spoke again, "Fuck! I have to phone Emmett… how is Jasper? I need to tell him before the news hits."

"GSW to the shoulder."

Brian nodded. He stood up and pulled out his phone, suddenly alarms sounded and the paramedics that were working on Edward began to shout out information.

"WE'RE LOOSING PRESSURE! HE'S CRASHING!"

"CHARGING TO 250! CLEAR!"

"DAMN IT! NOTHING! CHARGE TO 300! CLEAR!"

Brian's hand shook.

"He's back! Let's move! We are out of time! MOVE IT!" Brian grabbed a medic. "Where are you taking them?"

"They are being airlifted to UC San Diego Medical Center! Come on! Cullen is in chopper one, the other one is chopper two!" The young doctor ran after the gurney.

McKenna waved Brian on. "GO NOW!"

Brian ran after the paramedics. He almost flattened Felix as he tried to stop him and he ignored his frantic, "Where are they taking him?"

As the chopper took off, he showed his phone to the doctor, "I need to phone his brother!"

The doctor pointed to a satellite phone and nodded sympathetically.

Brian had stopped thinking of the consequences or the ramifications of the day's events. He had a job to do.

"Emmett Cullen"

"Emmett…" Brian's voice came out in a strangled whisper.

"Brian? Is that you? Where the fuck are you, Dude, I can't hear a thing!" Emmett's voice rang out.

"Emmett! Listen to me! Edward and Jasper have been shot! Get your family and come now! Hurry! UC San Diego Medical Center! Bring your dad."

Brian cringed as he heard Emmett's strangled shout, "WHAT? _OH MY GOD!_ BRIAN? Are they… are they …alive?"

Brian closed his eyes, "Yes! YES, but hurry Emmett, Edward's not good. Hurry man!"

The young doctor reached across and patted Brian's arm, "We're coming in to land" he said.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Emmett sat staring out of the window of the aircraft. There was a soft noise and he turned and looked at his son sleeping in Rosalie's arms. She looked at him and shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks silently.

He looked over and saw Alice and Bella with their arms around each other. Bella was stroking Alice's hair gently as she whispered into her ear.

More information had become available to them, as they had hurried to the airport.

Jasper's injury while serious was not critical. The bullet had deflected off the set of braces that he was wearing and had lodged it's self in his shoulder, but no bones were broken. He was in theatre and was doing well.

Edward was much more serious. He had lost a lot of blood and was being operated on. Carlisle looked up at his oldest son. Esme shifted in his arms and he automatically crooned in her ear, "Shh, Darling. We have to be strong for the children. They need us to be strong now, Darling. Be strong for the girls, okay?"

Esme nodded. She sat up, wiped her eyes, and blew her nose on a tissue. Esme got up and walked over to where Rosalie and Emmett were sitting.

"Do you want me to hold him?" She asked.

Rosalie nodded, "Please, Mom. I need to speak to B and Ali."

Esme took the seat that Rosalie had vacated. Emmett got up and sat down next to Carlisle.

"You okay, Dad?"

Carlisle kept his face turned away as he wiped a tear off his cheek. He looked over at Emmett, "No. Just like everyone else. I spoke to the doctor in the OR; all they will say is that it looks like it was a through and through, with a small caliber bullet, which is good because it means that the bullet was not bouncing around inside him. They are worried about his blood pressure; it keeps dropping. Jazz is doing well; he should be out of surgery by the time we arrive."

Emmett nodded. "You need to take it easy, Dad. I know that you know more than any of us, what complications can occur, but they are alive and that's good news"

Carlisle nodded and patted Emmett's shoulder. Emmett's eyes suddenly filled with tears as he looked into his father's eyes.

Carlisle nodded, "I know, Son, I know." He said.

Emmett swallowed the sob that was rising in his chest and he turned away. He could feel his father's hand on his neck, gently massaging the bulging muscles there, soothing him, and comforting him.

Emmett concentrated on his breathing. He breathed in and out slowly. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to find Bella standing in front of them.

"Emmett, can I get you anything? Dad?" she asked.

"No thanks B. We should be landing soon. Do _you_ need something?" Emmett said.

He could not believe how calm Bella had been. From the time that he spoke to Anderson and they had given Bella the news; to watching as she packed a small bag for herself and for Edward; to watching how she handled a hysterical Alice; the drive over to the airport and the flight. Bella had remained calm. Deadly calm. Icy calm.

Emmett could see that she was holding herself together, trying to be strong for everyone else, and he was waiting for the dam to burst, but up until now, that had not happened.

"Did you phone your father?" Emmett asked.

"I spoke to Sue and told her that I would let them know more once we have seen the doctors. Dad, do you think that they will let us take them home?" Bella asked.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head sadly, "I don't know, Sweetheart, why don't we see what the doctors say when we get there? Come and sit down."

Bella shook her head, "No, that's okay, I need the bathroom." She said and she walked to the small bathroom at the back of the plane.

She closed the door and used the toilet. The urge to purge her stomach was strong but Bella refused to give in to the temptation.

She washed her face and dried her hands without looking in the mirror. Bella knew that if she paused for a moment, if she stopped to think, to feel, to understand, that she would fall apart and this time she did not think she would make it.

There was a gentle knock on the door. The air steward stood on the other side. The woman smiled at Bella sadly, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Cullen, but we are about to land. You need to take your seat."

"Okay, thank you."

Bella sat down in the nearest seat available. She wondered idly how the air steward had known that she was married.

_Married to Edward._

_Edward._

_Oh god…._

_STOP IT! _

Bella pulled herself away from her thoughts and she focused on the duties at hand. They had to get to the hospital and they had to secure hotel rooms.

She felt someone's eyes on her and saw Anderson watching her. She ignored him and leaned down to put her sunglasses on as the wheels touched down on the tarmac.

Bella refused to give in to the black hole of despair that was just waiting to claim her. She could feel the coldness trying to grip hold of her heart and she refused to acknowledge it or let it in.

Anderson kept a close eye on his charge as they disembarked. Because of the circumstances surrounding their arrival, Emmett had made sure that they would receive a police escort to the hospital.

The cars sped off after the flashing lights.

No one spoke. Alice looked over at Bella. "Twister? Are you okay?"

Bella wanted to scream at her. Inside she was screaming, _NO! I'M NOT OKAY! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE OKAY! EDWARD IS… EDWARD IS LYING SOMEWHERE, BLEEDING, HURT, DYING..._

Bella shook her head free of her paralyzing thoughts, she reached over and took Alice's cold hand in hers, "Jasper is going to be just fine, Ali. You need to keep calm for the baby. Just take it easy, we'll be there soon." Bella said.

Anderson noticed that she hadn't answered Alice's question.

The cars arrived and Anderson was happy that the cops were with them, because they cleared the way, allowing, the family to enter the hospital. The hospital Director and coordinator met them inside the front doors.

He introduced himself and accompanied everyone into a private waiting room. There was a coffee machine in a corner with a kettle and cups. Stale muffins sat on a small table. Bella smelled the coffee and she suddenly felt nauseous. She forced the feeling away. After a while a couple of masked surgeons entered the room.

"Dr. Cullen?"

A tall, dark man held out his hand, "I'm Dr Kumar and this is my associate, Dr. Edelstein. May we have a word with you?" He stared at Carlisle, willing him to step out of the room.

"No!" Bella said forcefully, she stepped forward, "Tell us now, we all need to hear what's happening".

Carlisle nodded and stepped forward, "How are my son and my son-in-law?" He asked without preamble.

The other doctor spoke up first, "I operated on Jasper Whitlock." Alice gasped and Emmett walked up and put his giant arms around her.

"He suffered from minor traumatic injury to his upper right scapula or shoulder blade. The bullet was deflected off a piece of metal and lodged in the right infrapinatus muscle. The Clavicle or collar bone was cracked. Mr. Whitlock should make a full recovery and he should be ready to transport home within three days to four days, provided that all his other tests come back negative and there is no latent infection."

"Can I see him?" Alice asked.

The doctor smiled at her, "He's asking for 'Tink'?"

Alice nodded as she began to cry.

"If you will follow me, I'll take you to him"

Emmett squeezed Alice, "He's going to be okay, Tink!"

Alice nodded. Esme put her arm around her.

"What about… what about Edward? What about Edward?" Bella spoke up from the other side of the room.

Dr Kumar looked at Carlisle, who nodded. The surgeon looked at Bella, "Mrs. Cullen, your husband suffered a very serious gunshot to the upper respiratory area. The bullet entered at an angle on his left side."

There was a collective gasp. Bella stood absolutely still, like she used to do as a child. She used to pretend that if she didn't move everything would be okay.

"Go on" she whispered.

"The bullet entered his left lung, it nicked his spleen, but we were able to repair that. By some miracle the heart is completely intact. We have repaired the damage, but he has lost a lot of blood. His blood pressure has dropped dangerously low a couple of times and he is very weak. We have inserted a chest tube to the lung."

Bella looked at the doctor, "There is something else" she said.

Dr. Kumar nodded, "He hit his head when he fell. We are watching that as well. For now there is not a lot of swelling on the brain, it's more of a bump, but we need to keep him under close observation for the next several hours. The next twenty four hours are critical, but he was brought in in good time and the paramedics did a great job on stopping the bleeding and treating him."

Bella nodded, "Can I, um can I see him?"

Dr. Kumar smiled at her, "as soon as he is settled in ICU, I will make sure that the nurse comes to fetch you. If you will excuse me?" Both doctors tuned away. Carlisle looked at Bella and Alice, "I'll be right back" he said and he hurried after them.

Bella looked at Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme, and suddenly she couldn't be in the room. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. _She had to get out._

"Excuse me" she muttered as she hurried out of the room.

She ran past Carlisle and she overheard him saying, "… so you will keep him sedated?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, that's…"

Bella couldn't hear anymore.

Finally, finally she was at the end of her limits.

She raced down the hallway and spotted a stairwell at the end, and then she was running at full tilt up the stairs. She burst out onto the roof and fell to her knees as she tried to breath.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…. Edward, Edward, Edward…_

Bella was heaving, bent over on all fours when two gentle but strong hands closed over her shoulders and lifted her to her feet.

"Easy there Baby B, up you come." Emmett's dear and familiar voice said quietly.

He gently wiped Bella's mouth and handed her a bottle of water.

"I can't… ohgod! I can't breath!"

Emmett pulled Bella to a small wooden bench on one side of the roof. He pushed her down. When she was sitting, he pushed her head down onto her lap.

"Listen to my voice, B. Breath slowly, come one you can do it. In and out. In and out. Slower, in, two, three, four and out, two, three, four. Good. Again…"

Ten minutes later Bella sat quietly with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried in her lap.

She had never known Emmett to sit so still for so long.

"Scream if you want to" he said quietly, "Rosie's a screamer, and it's never bothered me, so go ahead, just don't tell my little brother that I made you scream, coz he'll smack me!"

Bella snorted before she let out a giggle. She sat up and stared at Emmett with both hands clapped over her mouth. Her eyes were big as saucers.

Another giggle left her mouth and then she was laughing. Great big gales of laughter, giggle snorts and guffaws. She wrapped her arms around her middle as she laughed and laughed until suddenly she gasped.

Emmett watched her with calm, gentle, sad eyes, "It's okay, Bella, you can cry, you are allowed to cry, Edward is lying in ICU downstairs with a gunshot wound in his chest and the doctors are hoping that he lives through the night, so it's okay to cry, sweet girl" he said gently as he turned her in his arms.

Bella watched as tears formed in the big man's blue eyes that were so like his father's.

Bella began to shake her head, but as the first tears fell down Emmett's cheek, the dam burst and Bella sobbed.

She cried for Edward. She cried for her family downstairs, she cried for herself.

_They were not finished yet. They had so much living to do. Edward had so much living to do! The world needed to know what a great musician he was, what a great composer he was! They had children to make and nurture! They needed more time! They could not be finished yet!_

When the storm had passed, Bella wiped her eyes and blew her nose on the toilet paper that Emmett had 'borrowed' from the bathroom.

Emmett stood up and held out his hand, "Ready?"

Bella put her hand into his, "Yeah, I'm ready." She said in a shaky voice.

Emmett nodded, "That's my girl! You are being so brave, B, but you don't have to be, we are all here. Lean on us, that's what family do."

Bella nodded. "Okay"

They walked downstairs just as a nurse was walking into the waiting room, where Carlisle sat, with Esme on his lap and Rosalie by his side.

Everyone looked up when Bella and Emmett walked inside, "Mrs. Cullen, if you will follow me, I'll take you to your husband."

Bella saw the look of longing that passed over Esme's face before she could hide it and Bella turned the nurse, "Can Edward's parents go in first?'

The nurse nodded.

"Bella, Darling, no! You go, you are his wife" Esme said, but Bella was already shaking her head, "And you are his parents, now go and see your son and tell him that I will be in soon!"

Both Esme and Carlisle kissed and hugged her as they walked passed, "Thank you, Isabella" Carlisle said quietly.

Bella looked at Rosalie who was feeding Joshua. "Is Alice still with Jazz?"

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, he's pretty out of it, but he asked to see you Em and…" Rose hesitated as she looked over at Bella, "um, Brian and McKenna need to see you and Bella, the police were here. Carlisle told them to come back later. They have some questions for you".

Bella frowned, "Questions for me? I wonder what they want from me." She said more to herself than to anyone else.

"Bella, why don't you sit down and I'll organize you some tea before I go and see Jasper?" Emmett suggested.

Bella nodded as she sank down onto a sofa.

A few moments later, someone brought a tray with a steaming cup of tea. It was sweet and although it wasn't what she normally drank, Bella was grateful. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as Emmett moved over to his wife and he kissed her upturned face gently.

"Any more news on E?" he asked quietly. Rosalie's glance shot across the room to where Bella sat, before they turned back to Emmett's.

"No, Carlisle had a long chat with Kumar, but he didn't elaborate."

Emmett nodded and kissed Rosalie again. "You and Bean need to get some rest, Babe. I'm going to see Jazz and have a chat with Brian, he must be shattered. I do not even know the extent of the casualties. I know that there were two fatalities and four seriously wounded, but that's all."

"Emmett" The all turned at the sound of Brian's voice. Bella's eyes took in his disheveled appearance. Her eyes moved to McKenna standing next to him. Brian's eyes met hers and Bella watched as he swallowed and squared his shoulders as if he was facing a firing squad.

"Mrs. Cullen… I'm so sorry" he got no further as Bella launched herself at him. He staggered backwards as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for being with him! Thank you for getting him here in time, Brian! Thank you!" Bella reached up and pulled his head down as she kissed his cheek.

Brian hugged her back for a moment. He thought that she would hate him, that she would despise the fact that he had not been able to stop that bitch from shooting him, but once again, Bella was showing everyone that she was one in a million.

"Thank you for saying that, Mrs. Cullen," Bella pulled out of his arms and glared at him, "Who?" she asked as she wiped her nose on a tissue.

He smiled faintly, "Okay, _Bella_, thank you, you are too kind."

He looked over Emmett's head, "Boss, can we talk?"

Emmett nodded.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him but he shook his head, "Stay with Rose until Mom and Dad get back okay? We need to be checked into a hotel somewhere around here. Do you think that you can think of a place or find somewhere for all of us? We will need four or five bedrooms, perhaps two suites or something like that? Also, a couple of rooms for Brian, Mack and Anderson."

Bella bit her lip and nodded reluctantly.

Emmett walked out and Bella watched them walked down the hallway.

"B?" Bella looked up at Rosalie.

"Where was Edward staying Sweetie?"

Bella frowned, her mind was blank for a moment, and she couldn't think straight… _where were they staying?_

"I think it was the Hard Rock? I'm not sure, but that sounds familiar."

Rosalie nodded, "Why don't you do a web search and find something that's close, but not too close okay? We are all going to need to break away from this, "she waved her arm around, "and that's going to include you as well!"

Bella nodded. She sat down and quickly did a search. She decided on the W. It was close, but not too close and it was also one of the only hotels that could accommodate them all. Every other hotel in San Diego was booked for the convention!

Bella told Rosalie and she nodded. "Here comes Mom and Dad, you go and see Edward and I'll make the bookings. I will also arrange to get Edward and Jazz's things from their hotel rooms. Do not worry B, we've got your back. We will get through this, I promise."

Bella reached down and hugged her sister-in-law. "Thank you Rose, for not fussing and stuff, I just can't deal with that right now!"

"Go!" Rosalie said as she kissed the top of Bella's head. She watched Bella walk out to eagerly greet Esme and Carlisle and she blinked tears out of her eyes.

Bella was such a special sister and friend. She looked down at her son sleeping in her arms once more.

_He has to make it, he has to!_

"Dad? How is he? Is he awake?" Bella was tripping over her words as she met them a little ways down the hall.

Esme looked at her husband and she put a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Carlisle looked down at his new daughter. "Isabella, you need to be really strong for Edward right now. Come on, I'll take you" he looked down at Esme, "Can you stay with Rosalie for a while? I'll be back soon."

Without giving her a chance to talk, Carlisle put his arm around Bella and he steered her towards the ICU.

"Bella, Edward is in excellent health and apart from the few cigarettes that he indulges in, he lives a really healthy lifestyle and so do you. He is young and strong, but when you see him lying in that bed, hooked up to all the machines and tubes, you are going to get a shock." Carlisle stopped walking and turned Bella around so that they were looking at each other.

"You. Have. To. Be. Strong. You have to believe that he is going to pull through this, do you understand?"

Bella nodded as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

_This is bad; this is really, really, bad…_

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. He is weak right now and his body is struggling to cope with the entire trauma that has been done to it. He is on a ventilator to help him breathe, so the noise is going to be scary as well. I want you to remember that he is alive, Bella! Edward is alive! _That_ is what you need to hold on to, okay? Can you do that for me? For Edward?"

Bella wiped her tears away with her shaking fingers. "O-okay" she nodded.

Carlisle hugged her for a moment. He could feel her body shaking against him and he held her tighter, willing her to calm down.

Bella sighed against Carlisle's shirt and for a moment she resisted giving in but then as his arms tightened around her, she relaxed and for the first times since she had opened the front door to see Emmett and Anderson standing on the porch, she felt safe.

She took a deep breath and pulled away. "I'm okay now, Dad, thanks"

Carlisle could see that she meant it.

He nodded, "Good girl. He is in here."

Bella swallowed compulsively as Carlisle indicated a door opposite the nurses' station.

Bella watched a nurse approached them, "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, but it's only family…" she said, looking at Bella meaningfully.

Bella drew herself up and she stood straight and squared her shoulders as she looked at the nurse.

_DO NOT FUCK WITH ME BITCH! _Bella's body language was clear and Carlisle wanted to laugh at her bravado.

Bella stared at the nurse, "I _am_ family, I am Mrs. Edward Cullen. Now I am going to see my husband." She said loud enough for all of the nursing staff at the station to hear.

Carlisle heard gasps and he knew that the social network lines would be busy, if they weren't already.

He put his hand on Bella's back as the door to Edward's room slid open and Bella approached the bed.

_Edward… oh Edward…_

Bella stifled a sob as she walked forward. If it weren't for his 'old penny' colored hair, she would never have recognized him.

His face was blue/white. His hair looked dark and damp. He had a tube in his nose and mouth, and one or two in his chest. There was a drip in his arm that had a couple of substances dripping into tubes and Bella saw the heart monitoring equipment moving and beeping steadily and several electrodes attached to his chest and head.

"Edward…" Bella could barely breathe his name. She felt her legs go weak and if it weren't for Carlisle, she would have fallen.

He pinned her to his side. "Be strong, Isabella, remember, he is alive." Carlisle hissed into her ear.

He led her to a chair and nodded, "you can hold his hand, it's okay. Talk to him, he may not wake up right now, because he had been sedated, but let him hear your voice."

Bella reached out and picked up the hand that was resting on the sheet.

"He's so cold!" She said.

Carlisle nodded, "The body is pulling all of the blood and strength that it can to where he needs it most, so the extremities like his hands and his feet will be cold."

Bella nodded as she stroked his fingers, "Hey Love, what did you get yourself into now? It's me, Bella. Can you hear me? Can you open those beautiful eyes for me? I love you Edward. And you know what? It is not over! So, you can just forget about going into any light or anything else! You are staying here with me, do you hear me? I love you so much Edward. I'm so scared, please don't leave me." She whispered into his ear as she leaned over him. She leaned down and kissed his earlobe gently.

"Stay with me, Sparky, I need you"

Bella sat down and she scooted her chair closer to the bed. Without turning she asked, "Do you think that you could go and buy him some bed socks? The fuzzy kind, which keeps your feet toasty in winter?" She asked.

Carlisle stood behind her chair and he cleared his throat before he answered.

"Um, sure. I'm going to be down the hall, Sweetheart, if you need anything or whatever it is, just get someone to call me"

Bella patted the hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Dad."

Carlisle kissed the top of her head softly and with one last look at his child, he walked out of the room. He saw curious faces staring at him as he walked up to one of the nurses on duty.

"Please make sure that my daughter-in-law gets whatever she needs." The nurse smiled at him blindly.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen" she said breathlessly.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella sat surrounded by the tubes and machines. _How did they get here?_

She spent the afternoon and most of the night talking to him softly, reminiscing about their first meeting, the first kiss, the first time they had made love.

She told Edward silly stories about herself as a child, she whispered all her hopes and dreams for the future, how she wanted to have many babies with him, but she was afraid that she would be a terrible mother as Renee was.

She peppered his cheek with kisses and nuzzled his neck softly to try to find the 'Edward' smell that she was missing.

She rubbed his fingers to try to warm them up.

She asked the night nurse on duty if it was okay and then she washed his chest gently with a damp cloth, to wipe away the residue of blood and iodine, on the side that was not bandaged up.

She wiped her face with her fingers, but she refused to give in to the hysteria that she could feel gripping her heart. The Fear was back. Every hour that passed, she grew more desperate to hear his voice.

Once, around two a.m. the heart monitor alarm began to sound. People came rushing in and she was pushed to a corner of the room. Carlisle came running down the hallway and they stood to one side.

They told Bella that they had his breathing under control again and Carlisle urged her to get some sleep. Bella nodded dumbly but she went back to sitting in her chair beside the bed.

The nurse brought her a cup of tea and Bella sipped it as she talked to Edward about their wedding. Alice and Rosalie came in to tell Bella that they were heading to the hotel. Alice brought Bella a change of clothing and a couple of essential toiletries so that she could shower and change in the morning. Carlisle sent a pair of bright blue bed socks that made the girls giggle and then cry.

The nurses changed shifts again and the nurse that had given her a hard time the day before came in to check on Edward. This time, she gave Bella a sympathetic smile and greeting as she moved around the bed checking the various lines and tubes.

The second day passed in a daze for Bella. More tests, more false alarms. All the while she focused only on Edward. All the staff was talking about was how the young bride had not left her husband's side. How the Cullen family had rallied around each other.

Bella got up and stretched the sore muscles in her neck and shoulders.

The nurse, Avril, looked over at her, "Would you like to take a shower and freshen up? I'm sure that you'll feel much better afterwards."

Bella nodded, "Thanks."

She showered quickly, not wanting to waste a moment away from Edward just in case he woke up. She was grateful for the yoga pants, soft tank top, and the lambs' wool cardigan that she put over it. She smiled as she put on a pair of socks and dance shoes, which were like slippers. She combed her damp hair and braided it down her back before she made her way back into the room.

Avril smiled at her, "Feeling better?"

"Thank you"

"Good, your father-in-law was just here, he had arranged for breakfast to be brought upstairs. He said that you would probably eat here, but he asked you to consider joining the rest of your family."

Bella shook her head as she sat down and took Edward's hand in hers again, "No, thanks but no. I'm right where I'm supposed to be, aren't I, Love?" she said.

The corner of Edward's mouth seemed to curve at the corner. Bella gasped and she leaned forward, "Edward? Edward can you hear me? Please, Baby, please open your eyes for me…please…"

At first, there was nothing but then a flicker of his dark lashes on his cheeks. A flutter, he squeezed his eyes tightly before he opened them and Bella saw a sliver of green.

"Edward! Don't try and talk, okay? There is a tube in your throat to help you breath, just relax my darling. I'm right here!"

Avril had pushed the call button and within seconds the room was full of people again.

This time Dr. Kumar was smiling as he slowly removed the breathing tube from Edward's throat. He checked his vitals and looked at his chart before he smiled at Bella.

"I think that you willed him through this!" he smiled down at Edward, "You are a very, very lucky man, Mr. Cullen. Your entire family has been waiting for you to wake up! Don't try and talk too much, you need to rest and get better. We are going to be sending you for a couple more tests later, but for now, I think that there is someone here who is very anxious to see you…" he stood back and motioned to Bella.

She hurried forward. Her hand reached for his, even as Edward used all the strength in his body to reach for her fingers.

Green eyes met brown. They didn't say a word but both of them felt it. The small jolt of electricity. It was like a life source. An energy-giving, soul-boosting, breath-infusing life source.

Bella smiled through her tears, "You kept me waiting long enough, Sparky." She said softly.

Edward's mouth hitched on one side, he swallowed painfully, "Sorry Baby" he mouthed the words when no sound came out.

Bella reached for the ice chips and she slipped one between his lips. She felt his tongue lick her finger and she smiled again, brighter this time.

"None of that, my Love." She said and she chuckled softly as he winked weakly at her.

Dr. Kumar smile but shook his head, "You need to rest now, Mr. Cullen. Your wife will be here when you wake up."

Edward's eyes moved from one to the other. Bella nodded, "Where else would I be?"

Edward blinked slowly and his eyes closed again.

This time Bella did not check the tears that ran down her face, she just sat down next to him and held his hand to her wet cheek.

They were going to be okay.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: So, there you have it! Was it worth the wait? Don't ask me for any rec's this week, because I've done nothing else but write and FF was a fail for replying to reviews, so to those of you that didn't get a reply from me, I'm sorry, but I have read them all!.**


	65. Chapter 65

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of __**People like us**__ is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 64:**_

_**Dr. Kumar smile but shook his head, "You need to rest now, Mr. Cullen. Your wife will be here when you wake up."**_

_**Edward's eyes moved from one to the other. Bella nodded, "Where else would I be?"**_

_**Edward blinked slowly and his eyes closed again.**_

_**This time Bella did not check the tears that ran down her face, she just sat down next to him and held his hand to her wet cheek.**_

_**They were going to be okay.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 65**

"Isabella, I'm not fucking joking! Give it to me right fucking now!" Edward roared.

The nurses outside the closed door shook their heads.

Mrs. Cullen could be heard tying to keep the patient calm, "You are going to pull something, now stop behaving like a child and just let me change the channel!"

"NO! I'm sick of this room and I'm sick of you telling me what to do! I'm sick of everyone telling me what to fucking do in this place I want to go home! DAMN IT! And WHERE IS MY FUCKING PHONE?"

The sound of breaking glass was followed shortly afterwards by Bella Cullen running out of the room in tears.

There was no ways that the younger nurses were going in there!

Bella raced down the hallway as she tried to stem the flow of tears. She was not crying because she was sad or worried, oh no! She was crying from sheer temper, she wanted to kill the little fucker that she was married to and she had to get away from him before she did something that she would regret!

She pushed open the door on the stairwell and raced up the stairs. The roof had become a favorite 'hiding place' of hers. By now she had befriended most of the staff that frequented the small 'sanctuary'. Bella reached the roof now and as she stepped outside she was thankful that it was empty. She sat down on 'her' bench and took deep breaths to calm down.

She had been in San Diego for fourteen days and she was more than ready to go home as well, but there had been an unexpected complication and Edward had needed to go back into surgery. This time he was healing fast, but of course it wasn't fast enough for him, and he was fighting with everyone, from the doctors, nursing staff to his physio team as well.

The rest of the family had flown home by the end of the previous week. Emmett, Rosalie and some of the security team had left three days after they had arrived. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had left two days later.

Esme had wanted to stay but Bella had felt bad that they were willing to disrupt their lives further just to help her out. Alice _had_ tried to warn her. She told her that Edward was like 'a cow with a sore tit' when he was ill, but Bella had seen none of that behavior and so she insisted that they all go home and take care of Jasper. Emmett had only half-jokingly offered to return to 'smack him back down to size' if he have her any trouble, but Bella had thought that they were joking.

_Stupid me!_

_What a fool I was! Why didn't I listen to Alice? He is impossible! Why didn't I listen to the warnings?_

Bella began to cry out of tiredness and self-pity. She had been at Edward's disposal virtually every moment of every day for the past fourteen days and she was so over it!

Just that morning, his doctor had said that his release was dependant on his physiotherapist signing off on his case, and Edward had thrown a tantrum – again.

Bella had lost count of the number of times Edward had broken glasses, or on one very bad day, he had thrown a plate across the room.

Bella had had it! She was done with this behavior! She heard the door open behind her but she did not turn around. She just kept looking at her sneakers and let the tears fall silently onto her jeans.

"Bella?"

Bella turned at the sound of Garrett's voice. "Garrett! Paul!" She exclaimed as she got up and tried to wipe her tears away quickly.

"Hi! What, um, what are you two doing here?" She asked.

Garrett pursed his lips as he rocked back on his heels and looked Bella over. She looked as if she was ready to break. Her hair hung dull and lifeless over her shoulder in a low ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jeans and Garrett was certain that she had lost weight, because her 'skinny' jeans hung on her hips. She was wearing a grey t-shirt that was knotted on one side and she had a shirt of Edward's over it. Her face was pasty and sallow and there were dark rings under her eyes.

Paul smiled, "I tagged along with Garrett".

"I was in L.A for a meeting and I thought that I would drive down and see you guys. Forgive me for being so rude, but you look like shit! Have you been ill?" Garrett asked kindly.

It was the kind concern in his voice that made the tears startup again, "I'm just, um, I'm just really tired, and, um, Edward is being… um, difficult." She said before she bit her lip and looked away. She wiped her cheeks again and looked back at him, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling sorry for myself, I'm okay" she shrugged.

Garrett shook his head, "No you are not okay! _You are far from okay! _Come here." he held out his arms and Bella hesitated for a moment before she walked into his waiting arms.

Garrett was shocked at how skinny Bella felt. She felt as if she was going to break if he held her too tightly.

He rested his cheek on the top of Bella's head and felt her hot tears soaking into his shirt. He looked over at Paul who was shaking his head.

Once she had stopped crying, Garrett led her over to the bench once more. Bella protested, "I need to get back, because he will be looking for me…," she said.

Garrett shook his head, "From the screaming that we heard when we arrived, he deserves to be left alone for a bit, now tell us what's been going on."

Paul nodded encouragingly as he took a seat on the other side of Garrett.

Bella poured her heart out. She tried to excuse Edward's behavior, as she explained that he was still in pain and discomfort. She went on to explain that he was frustrated that his range of motion had been severely hampered by the gunshot and he would need a couple of months of physiotherapy and he wanted to go home to work on the music score, but Garrett just got angrier as he listened to how unreasonable Edward was being.

Paul was so pissed at how badly Edward was treating his new bride!

When she was finished talking, Garrett stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, you need to take some time off, young lady! You are going to fetch your purse, go back to the hotel, and book yourself in for a day of pampering. You are going to get your hair and nails done, have a full body massage and then you are going to eat some food and get some sleep – full eight to ten hours sleep, do you hear me?"

Bella shook her head, "That sounds like heaven, but Edward…"

Garrett stopped her with a dark look, "If Edward knows what's good for him, he is going to be a good boy and do his exercises so that he can go home tomorrow! He will be fine without you for a day, Isabella. I promise, we will be here the entire time, and I will whip the little bitch into shape! He needs it!"

Bella was biting her lip and Paul sighed impatiently, "Isabella, what good are you going to be to Edward, when you fall over from exhaustion, or if you get sick? Come on, Bella, be reasonable."

She looked from one to the other.

Bella sighed, "Okay" she said.

Garrett nodded, "Good, come on, let's go and tell 'Mr. Happy' that he's going to be under my control for the next twenty-four hours!" He sniggered gleefully and Bella laughed for the first time in days.

"I almost feel sorry for him – almost!" Bella said.

When they walked onto the floor that Edward's private suite was situated, Bella saw the doorway of Edward's room was crowded with hospital personal, she gasped and took off sprinting towards the door.

She pushed people aside as she struggled to get into Edward's room as fear gripped her heart.

_What if…_

"Get out of my way! Edward? Edward!" Bella shouted as she finally got into the room.

Edward sat on the side of his bed with a scowl on his face. His eyes were black with fury. He got to his feet when he saw Bella.

"Where have you been?" He snapped at her.

Bella felt her face burn with shame as she felt Dr. Kumar and his first year residents staring at her in sympathy.

"Edward, stop this…" she began but he began speaking over her.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, come on, we are leaving now! Today! Pack my bags and let's go!" Edward barked at her.

Bella felt her mouth drop open in shock. "What?" Bella looked over at Dr. Kumar who was shaking his head in disagreement.

"_Are you deaf or just playing dumb?"_ Edward's words cut through the thin control that Bella was holding on her frayed emotions.

"Enough! Dr. Kumar, could you please excuse us?" Bella whispered as she stared at her husband.

The room cleared out, Edward looked over Bella's shoulder, and his face changed when he saw Garrett and Paul glaring at him.

"Guys, please give us a moment." Bella said quietly.

The door closed behind her and Bella walked forward until she was standing toe to toe with Edward.

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again! How dare you? Yes, you are in pain! Yes, some made bitch tried to kill you! Yes, you are miserable! I get it, but what I do not get is that I have fucking been here for the last two weeks! Every waking moment of every fucking day and night! I have done EVERYTHING that you have demanded from me, and more! I run all over this godforsaken town, buying you breakfast, lunch, and supper! I massage your feet and your back for you! I fucking feed you! I shave you, wash your hair and give you a sponge bath." Bella took another breath and went on.

"I read to you, I FUCKING BRUSH YOUR TEETH FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME? Not anymore! That is it! I AM DONE! I AM SO FUCKING DONE! I am going back to the hotel and I will see you tomorrow. You are _NOT _checking yourself out today, or any other fucking day until your doctors say that you can go home and you are going just deal with it!"

Suddenly her face crumbled and Edward watched as fat tears began to roll down Bella's pale cheeks.

Gone was the anger and in its place Edward saw her anguish, "Fuck Edward! I love you so much! This happened to _you_ and I know how hard this is for you, but do you even know how hard it is for me to watch you sleeping and to wonder if something is going to happen, I'm scared, all the time! I watch you constantly; just to make sure that everything's okay. I'm too afraid to close my eyes in case something happens… I almost lost you, Edward! This is killing me too!"

Edward felt the hard wall that had surrounded his heard since the shooting begin to crack. She looked so small and sad standing in front of him and he wanted to reach out to her, but how could he protect her and comfort her when he was not even a _man_ any longer?

He felt so removed from everyone and everything.

She wiped her face with her fingers and let out a trembling breath, "I love you so fucking much Edward, but I don't like you very much right now."

Bella leaned forward and Edward flinched for a moment thinking that she was going to strike him, but she kissed him on his cheek and for a moment, her palm held the curve of his jaw.

"Please behave yourself and stop acting like a prize prick, Love." She said softly.

She picked up her purse and the bag with her meager clothing and she walked to the door and opened it.

She looked up into the amused faces of Garrett, Paul, and Dr. Kumar, "He's all yours and I'm staying at the W if you need me." She said. She hugged Garrett and then Paul, "Thank you both for coming."

Bella walked out of the hospital and climbed into the rented Mercedes SLK that Edward had insisted she hire.

She thought that it was a waste of money, but she did not argue with him. As she drove the now familiar route, she felt the weight of the past two weeks begin to lift from her shoulders.

Bella felt a grin begin to spread over her face as she pulled up at the entrance; she threw the keys at the valet who was staring at her in surprise. He had seen her coming and going at all hours over the past few weeks, but she always asked him to keep her car handy so that she could get a shower and change and then she would be off again.

"Keep it handy for you, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked Bella shook her head.

"Not today thanks, Chaz, could you park it and maybe get it washed? I'm not going anywhere today!" she chirped as she handed him some cash.

Chaz nodded and smiled at her_. She really was quite pretty when she smiled_, he thought as he got into the car. Edward Cullen was a lucky bastard.

Bella booked for a full massage as well as a wax, manicure, pedicure, facial, and a hair treatment at the in-house Spa at reception before she ordered breakfast to be sent to her room.

She walked into her room and looked around. She had not spent more than three hours in the suite at any one time. The bed looked so inviting, but Bella walked shed her clothes as she walked into the beautiful bathroom and she stood for long minutes under the shower, just letting the stress of the last few weeks melt away.

Even though she was having her hair done later, she washed her hair twice and conditioned it before she wrapped herself into the fabulous fluffy robe that covered her to the floor. She towel dried her hair and combed it out as she climbed onto the window seat that overlooked the stunning San Diego skyline and the ocean. There was a knock at her door and Bella let the waiter in.

She sat down at the small table and took her time as she feasted on fresh berries, nuts, yoghurt and honey, followed by a delicious Spanish omelet and fresh juice with copious amounts of the most delicious French roasted coffee.

Her first appointment was for 2 p.m. so Bella set the alarm on her phone, and she passed out sprawled across the bed that she had not slept in yet.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Across town Edward was still glared at Garrett who was leaning against the wall of Edward's chuckling at the insults that the physio was peppering at Edward, just enough to try and rouse him out of his depression. He was completely ignoring Paul, who was sprawled in an armchair and was reading a magazine.

_That's the chair that Bella sits in_, Edward thought moodily

Garrett was glad that he had received the call from Emmett two days before, just as he was about to wrap out his business and head home.

"_Hey Em is everything okay?" _

_Emmett quickly allayed his concern, "Well, physically he's on the mend but his doc phoned Carlisle this morning. He is worried about Edward, but even more so he is worried about Bella. It seems that my brother is up to his old tricks again and is being a complete ass to everyone, staff, volunteers, and his new wife. Bella is hardly sleeping, she never leaves the hospital, unless it's to get 'little Lord Fauntleroy' his meals, because he refuses to eat hospital food. She is sleeping there in a chair in the corner of his room, he refuses to let anyone but Bella wash him, clean him up or even shave him! He is right fucking handed, Garrett, he can do that himself, but he refuses! Kumar can't release Edward until he is happy about his progress and even that is a challenge! I wish that I could go down, but we are trying to handle all the shit here with the cops. There is tons of paperwork and stuff." Emmett sounded ready to hit someone and Garrett was kind of pleased that he wasn't near Edward right then._

"_Whatever I can do man, I told you that. Do you want me to go down and slap some sense into him?" Garrett asked._

_Emmett sighed his quiet voice sounded so relieved, "That would be amazing Gar. Carlisle and Esme are taking so much strain right now as well. I know that my dad would fly down, but I think that he and Mom need some alone time. Mom has been with Alice, helping her with Jasper and setting up his appointments for physiotherapy and stuff and seeing the surgeon here. Dad's working like crazy at the hospital, double shifts and shit…"_

_Garrett interrupted him, "Katy and I are right here for you bro. I'll drive down tonight and I'll go and see them tomorrow, I'll see if the doc will tell me when they will be allowed home I'll get them home, okay? I'm also going to phone Katy now and ask her to go and take over from your mom. She can get there and get Esme on the road within the hour. Will that help you?"_

_Garrett could hear the raw emotion in his friend's voice. "You have no idea Garrett. Thanks Bro."_

"_That's what family is for, right? I'll call you from the hospital tomorrow. Tell Carlisle not to panic." Emmett laughed for the first time, "Man, I feel jealous! You get to kick his ass and he can't even fight back!"_

_Garrett had disconnected the call and after a moment, he had put a call into Jasper._

"_Jazz! How is it going?"_

"_Better, thanks Gee. I'm happy to be at home, man and Alice and Esme are running around, catering to my every whim!" Jasper sounded cheerful, if a little tired._

"_Listen Jasper, I just got a call from Emmett and I'm heading down to San Diego to see Edward. Do you know if there is a problem that we don't know about? Did he say anything to you?"_

_Garrett heard Jasper sigh, "Jazz, I'm not asking you to break a confidence, but Emmett says that he is being a complete tool. Bella's suffering out there all alone, man. Is there something?"_

_Jasper let out a bitten off curse, "That little fucker! I told him to knock off his shit! Okay, here is what I know. Sometime during their honeymoon, Edward was a little 'rough' and he got it into his stupid head he needed to 'protect' her from himself! Then he had a case of 'wedding-jitters' after the wedding! I told him to stop being an ass and to apologize and I know that he phoned her just before… you know…"_

_Garrett shook his head, "I understand better now, thanks, Bro. I'll see you in a few days."_

"_Cheers Gee."_

_Garrett had one more call to make._

"_Banner-Jones"_

"_Paul, it's Garrett, Edward, and Bella need your help."_

"_I'll be on the next available flight!"_

Edward was currently blowing up a balloon and sweating buckets. Garrett smirked at him grimly as the physiotherapist, whose name was Shawn and who was built like a linebacker and looked like a surfer was goading him again.

"Damn! You are weak! _Weak!_ How are you going to satisfy your woman with a weak breath like that? Come on! I want to see that needle move! _Come on Edward_!"

Edward was crimson in the face, from exertion, but mainly from temper. He was furious, frustrated, and smarting from the chewing out that Garrett and Paul had given him just a while before.

Bella had turned and left the room, closing the door after her. Edward was stunned as he sat on the edge of the bed. _What had he done? What the fuck had just happened? Bella was losing the plot! She shouted at him! He was injured! He had been shot! He had almost died and she was shouting at him! _

He opened his mouth to roar her name and get her back. He would tell her that she was completely out of line, when Garrett and Paul had sauntered into the room.

Edward smiled and held out his right hand to his friend and doctor, "Garrett! It's good to see you, man! I'm sorry about Bella, I have no idea what the hell is…"

Garrett did not move to embrace him or take his hand; instead, he folded his arms over his chest and glared at Edward. "You know if you had not been shot, I would be tempted to shoot you myself, you _asshole_!"

Edward felt his jaw drop for the second time in as many minutes.

_Wait, what?_

"But, but she…" Edward felt as if he was back in his father's office.

"Oh please, don't make excuses. This is Bella man, Bella! She loves you so fucking much, although right now, I don't know why. You need to lighten up, Bro, or you are going to push her away permanently."

"WHAT? What are you talking about? Is she… is she leaving me?" Edward looked stricken.

Paul shook his head quickly, "No! No, that's not what he's saying at all!" He turned and rolled his eyes at Garrett.

"Look, we are not here to get up your ass. We are here because your family is worried about both of you and they asked us to come down and lend you some support." Paul threw Garrett a warning look.

Garrett picked up on his queue, "Yeah, that's right, but I was just shocked at how you spoke to Bella, E. I mean, you have never shouted at her or spoken to her like that and I was just taken aback man"

Edward glared at him, "Yeah well, I've never been fucking shot by some crazy ass bitch before either! Shit happens." He ground the words out and then turned to look out the window.

Paul and Garrett exchanged a look.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a man who was almost as tall as Emmett stuck his head around the corner, "Ready for your session Edward?"

Edward shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I mean I've nothing else to do, so we might as well"

Shawn walked in with a container that held various balls, pumps, weights etc. He was smiling, "Hell, hold back on your enthusiasm Edward, you'll pull something!'

He nodded a greeting to Garratt and Paul and chuckled at his own joke.

"Have you done your walking today?"

Edward shook his head, "Not yet."

Shawn tut-tuttered, "You need to walk four times around the floor, and you need to do it at least twice today. You should be up and about, Edward, it's a beautiful day, you know"

Edward snorted.

Shawn shook his head, "Okay, let's get started."

He was used to dealing with sick and ailing people, but the bad tempered ones were always the challenge.

Finally when Edward was about to pass out from tiredness, Shawn called an end to his torture. He looked at Edward as he packed his 'toys' away. Edward would have laughed at that if he didn't want to cry!

Shawn stared at Edward for a moment, "How's the pain? You need something?"

Edward began to nod, but then he thought better of it, perhaps he needed to get off the meds and try to do some more physiotherapy later that day, instead of lying around. Maybe he _was_ feeling sorry for himself.

"Nah, I'll be okay. It's a little stiff still, but I feel a bit stronger actually." Edward said quietly.

Shawn raised an eyebrow at Edward, it was the first time that he had not barked out an order for pain meds or snapped at his wife for water or something else.

Shawn looked around, "Where's Bella?"

Edward answered, "She's, um, she's taking the day off."

Shawn nodded, "That's good, she deserves it. She has been taking on a lot." He said, giving Edward a meaningful look.

Edward frowned, "Yeah she has. Um, listen Shawn, thanks for taking my shit. I'm sorry about my behavior. I just want to get home to my own bed, you know. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He said quietly.

Shawn stared at Edward in shock, "Are you sure that you are feeling okay? Do I need to call…"

Edward chuckled, "No man, I'm serious! Thank you, I am ready to work. I 'll do my laps around the floor today as well."

Garrett laughed at the look on Shawn's face, "Edward stop smiling. You are scaring the big man!"

Shawn left a few minutes later he was shaking his head. When his assistant asked him what was wrong, he just looked at her and said, "He smiled at me! As true as God, the man actually smiled!"

Back in Edward's room, Garrett helped him get to the bathroom, while Paul waited in his room. Edward was comfortable with Garrett and Paul could sense that. Garrett joined him and waited outside while Edward showered and Edward even asked him to help wash his hair. Edward was quiet as he shaved himself and ran a hand through his hair.

Garrett was shocked at the scar that was shaped like an L, except the long side was across his chest from the middle of his chest and ran around his flank. The short side ran up from his diaphragm for about an inch. It was red and angry. The fresh scar made him realise just how close Edward had come to death.

Edward saw his face in the mirror and he snorted, "Pretty aren't they?"

Garrett frowned at him, "So what? Now your 'perfect' form has some character, it looks like it's healing nicely."

Edward wiped his chin and turned away from the mirror, "That's what she called me, you know, 'my perfect husband'. Bet she regrets it now…"

Edward walked past Garrett and he pulled out a clean pair of sleep pants that Bella had bought him. He shook them out and very carefully, he tried to pull them on with his right hand as he winced in pain.

"Do you need some help?" Garrett asked him.

Edward shook his head at first and Garrett watched him for a few minutes as he struggled to try to put the pants on before he dropped his head in defeat and nodded, "Please. Bella is usually here to help me," he said.

Garrett ground his teeth together as he moved to hold the sleep pants open so that Edward could step into them. _Edward was fucking stubborn!_

Once Edward had his pants on, he pulled a button down sleep shirt on and buttoned it with one hand.

Garrett shook his head, "You are such an ass sometimes." He said cryptically.

Edward frowned at him but did not comment as he pushed his feet into the slippers that Bella had insisted on buying for him. She had been so pleased with her purchase of the black non-slip slippers. Edward remembered how she had hidden her disappointment when he had turned his head away from her and he had pretended to fall asleep without commenting about them.

He shook his head to clear it of the uncomfortable memory when Paul called his name.

"Edward! So what about this walking?"

Edward snorted, "They don't want me to stop walking around in case I end up with a clot or something, so I have to walk around. Bella tries to make it interesting for me; she makes up stories about the people that we see on our 'travels'." He laughed softly, "Yesterday, she did this commentary as if we were in a race, and she knows everyone! All these people call out to her and talk to her as if they know her! I don't know how she got so friendly with them".

Garrett sighed and stood up, "Come on then, I can't say that I can do that, but maybe, just maybe I won't kick your ass or throw you down the stairs while we walk!"

Edward felt heat in his face as he walked out of his room with Garrett on one side of him and Paul on the other. They carried on a conversation over Edward's head as if he wasn't there. That suited him fine; he was not in a talking mood.

They walked in silence but every few steps Garrett began to notice that people looked at Edward in surprise, not, Garrett saw in amusement because he was the 'dashing Edward Cullen' as some magazine had put it, but because Bella was not by his side.

"_Hi Edward! Where's Bella today?"_

"_She's taking a break"_

"_Sweet girl. Tell her I missed her"_

"_No Bella today?"_

"_Not today"_

"_What a sweetheart!"_

"_Hey, where's Bella?"_

"_Out today"_

"_Pity"_

By the time they had done one lap, nobody spoke to Edward again and he was thankful. The funny part was that they were all looking for Bella, not him!

Garrett stopped by the nurses' station and came back to Edward, smiling. "Want to take a walk in the garden? They said its okay"

Edward nodded, "Bella will be bummed that they let me out today. She had been begging them to let me go outside all week! I told her I didn't care, but she kept insisting that I'd feel better."

Paul and Garrett could see that Edward was fighting his own good consciousness and Paul bit the inside of his cheek in frustration.

_Come on Edward! Stop trying to ignore what is right in front of you! Just think it through, Edward, come on! _He silently urged him on.

They rode the lift down to the ground floor and Garrett held out his arm so that Edward could hold on to him as they slowly made their way out into the bright sunshine. The sudden bright light blinded Edward and Garrett pulled out his own sunglasses and offered them to Edward.

"Thanks." he muttered and put them on and then they began to walk though the private garden that had special wide paths and shady trees with benches below them. Paul kept a close eye on Edward's progress and as soon as he saw that Edward was growing tired, he insisted that they sit down under the shade of an old oak.

They sat in silence for a while, Edward leaned his head against the tree. It felt good to be outside. To be breathing fresh air again. He could feel the light breeze on his body and he relished it.

He was suddenly reminded of the light breeze that had arisen on his wedding day. Was that only three weeks ago? Suddenly Edward could not remember why he had ruined their honeymoon.

Images of Bella flowed through his mind like butterflies over a field.

_Butterfly._

How stupid had he been? How selfish and inconsiderate of her feelings! Why hadn't he just told her how he was feeling? He demanded honesty from her, and yet he could not even be honest enough to tell her that he was afraid that he was going to let her down, and look, what he had done!

_Bella._

In his mind's eye, he saw how her face had looked that morning when she had come running into the room calling out his name.

Desperate, frantic, afraid.

_And you shouted at her, you stupid fucker! You spoke to her as if she was a piece of shit! _

Suddenly, shockingly Edward felt the unfamiliar sting of tears behind his eyes. He sat up and stared out blindly at people walking by. He felt his lip tremble. His breathing hitched. He knew that there were paparazzi sniffing around and that he could not break down here.

"Garrett?" his voice was strangled.

This was the moment that Paul had assured Garrett when they were driving down from Los Angeles together would happen sometime. After Garrett had explained what had happened on Edward's honeymoon and after the shooting, Paul had told Garrett that the solution to Edward's problem was simple, but Edward was stubborn and egocentric, like a lot of actors and creative people.

He saw himself as an island, not really needing anyone else. Until he met Bella, Edward's world had really revolved around himself. All that had changed when he fell in love. He was a perfectionist. Also like most act artists, he had a fragile ego, easily wounded and bruised and he was given to mental and verbal self-flagellation. Garrett chuckled at the metaphor.

The shooting had caused it's own chaos. Paul was almost certain that Edward was having nightmares. This was one of his areas of expertise. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and everyone coped in different ways. Some became needy and clingy. Some people fixed everything, cleaned, or painted. Some pushed people away as far away as they could with harsh words and actions. The end goal? Self-protection, self-preservation _at all costs_. It was human nature and instinctive.

Edward _was_ going to have a meltdown and he was going to need his mentor by his side and his doctor there to help him sort his mixed up feeling out. It was just a matter of time.

Garrett and Paul jumped up and helped Edward to his feet. "Let's get you back to the privacy of your room. Can you hold on?" Garrett asked gently.

Edward nodded. He kept his head bent as they made their way back inside. Once in the lift Edward kept the dark sunglasses on and his face turned towards the wall.

They walked down the hallway towards his room. Once inside, Edward hurried to the bathroom. He stood in the small white room and rested his head against the cool tiles.

He rubbed his chest where it was aching as if something inside was being ripped apart. For a moment, he wondered if he had torn his stitches but then he realized that it was his heart, his soul that was tearing.

_Bella, I need you…_

Edward lowered himself into a crouch on the bathroom floor and let out an agonizing cry.

_Isabella…_

Garrett heard the feral howl that came from the bathroom. He looked over at Paul who nodded to him. "_Go_. He needs a friend first."

Garrett walked in to find Edward holding his side as great sobs erupted from him. Garrett did not hesitate to sit down on the floor and gather his friend into his arms. Edward gripped Garrett's shoulders and began to cry into his shoulder.

Garrett held him as tightly as he dared to. He curled one hand around Edward's neck and the other around his body. He rocked Edward like a child.

"Let it go, Edward, just let it go. I know, I know how scared you are, its okay," Garrett crooned as he felt his own throat tighten as he listened to Edward's sobs of frustration, anger, and pain.

It seemed as though the more he cried the stronger the barrage of emotions that seemed to break out of him.

Finally, finally he quieted down. The emotions had been wrenched from his body and he was empty. Finally, he was numb. Raw, but numb! He did not feel as if he was on the brink of exploding anymore.

"Jesus, I'm so tired. I'm so fucking tired." Edward rasped. Garrett handed Edward a bottle of water.

Garrett called out to Paul and together they got Edward onto his feet and into bed. Paul called a nurse and after he explained who he was, Edward was given a mild painkiller.

Edward frowned when the nurse handed him the medication. He looked at Paul. "Don't we need to talk?"

Paul nodded and smiled, "We will, sleep now. We'll be here when you wake up."

Edward nodded and closed his eyes. They fluttered open as he looked across at Paul and Garrett. A tear ran into his hair as he turned his face, "Isabella." He whispered to them, "Will you, um, will you see if she's alright?"

Paul nodded, "That's why we are both here Edward. Don't worry, we will check on her."

Edward nodded, the toll of the morning was too much right now, and he just needed to sleep.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella lay in the darkened room. She was floating in a fragrant pool of warm water. She had been massaged, waxed, plucked, rubbed, buffed and polished and now she was resting in a private hot tub. The smell of lime, mint, sandalwood and jasmine were only a few that hung in the air.

Bella felt like a new woman. She had slept and had woken refreshed. She had made her way to the Spa, still in a pair of yoga pants, t-shirt and a hoodie. She had been spoiled and treated like a queen from the moment that she had stepped into the reception.

Bella heard a bell tinkling (they didn't use harsh alarms in the spa) and she sighed as climbed out and wound a towel around her body as she thought about her next treatment.

Two hours later, Bella made her way to her room. If she were any more relaxed, she would be a puddle on the floor!

Every person that she passed on the way to her room turned to looked at the beautiful young woman. Her hair had its healthy shine, bounce back, her skin was glowing, and the dark circles under her eyes were gone. She smirked at herself as she opened her door and made her way to the closet. She should feel guilty, but the price tag of almost $1200 had been worth every dime and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

She got dressed in a dress that Alice had bought for her before she and Jasper had flown back home. It was a black dress with bold white polka dots. Bella had balked at Alice when she had opened the box.

"_Alice where the hell am I going to wear this dress to? Edward is lying in a hospital bed, for fuckssakes! And these shoes! Manolo Blahnik's? Really Alice? What the hell were you thinking?" Bella had stared at her sister._

_Alice had put her hands on Bella's shoulders, as she pinned her with an 'Alice glare'. "Isabella Marie Cullen, I love you, Honey, but trust me, this hobo, grunge, 'hair scraped back like a Swedish masseuse', thing that you've got going is going to get old – fast. One day, you are going to feel like a change, and dear god, I hope it's soon, but on that day, I want you to get all pimped out and put this dress on and these shoes and I want you to take a picture and call me, and then, I want you to put a smile on your face and have some fun – even if it is on the roof of this terrible hospital."_

_Alice's almost violet eyes had filled with tears as she stared into Bella's sad, tired eyes. _

"_Twister, I wish I could stay with you and help you through this, and help Edward through this, but I am so glad to be taking Jazz home, and you'll come home with Edward soon, okay?"_

_Bella had wiped her cheeks and nodded emphatically. "Thank you for the dress Alice. You are the best sister in the world" _

_They had hugged for a long time, before Edward had hollered for Bella to help him to the bathroom._

_Edward._

She did not feel complete without him. Since the shooting Bella noticed that, there was an ache inside her chest that just would not go away. It only eased when she was with him, touching his hand, stroking his forehead, only then did the hole seem to close. Only then, she felt complete.

Bella paused as she zipped the dress up. She pulled out the short denim jacket that Alice had put in the box before she sat down on the bed and very carefully put the black strappy sandals on.

When she stood up and looked in the mirror, she had to smile.

"Not bad for an ugly duckling, Cullen!" She said to herself.

It was odd how easily she had taken to being Isabella Cullen. She had been plain little Bella Swan for twenty-three years and suddenly she was Bella Cullen, wife, sister, daughter, friend.

Bella phoned down to the restaurant and she booked a table for one impulsively. She hadn't meant to go out, but she wanted to be around people for a change.

Before she left she made a few phone calls. The first was to Esme and Carlisle. She had been calling them daily, to give them a progress report.

Esme was thrilled to hear a bit of a spark in her voice. Bella admitted in little more than a whisper that she had been kicked out of the hospital by Garrett and Paul.

She was shocked when Esme had answered her with a resounding 'hallelujah!"

"Mom!" Bella protested.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, but you should have told him to shove it a few days ago! I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know what was going on, or else I would have come over right away!"

Bella frowned, "Thanks for the support Mom, but Edward is hurting so badly! He is so tired all the time and he is going stir crazy in that room! He is in shock, he is angry, bitter, and sad, he just wants life to go back to what it used to be, and I understand that! I am really happy that you are giving me your support, but please do not choose sides. There _are_ no sides here, there is just our side. And it feels as if we lost. So please, please do not stop encouraging Edward, because I do not know what he will do if you withdraw from him. He needs your encouragement and love – no matter what! I can fight my own battles with him. Okay?"

"You are right, of course. I'm sorry Bella. Whatever you want or need, you know that you just have to call, okay? We are here for both of you."

"Thanks Esme"

Bella heard Carlisle talking in the background.

"Is Dad with you at Jasper's?"

"No Bella, Esme, and I are back home! Garrett sent Kate to relieve your mom so that I could get some 'one on one' time with my wife!" Carlisle piped up and Bella realized that she had been put onto speaker.

"Oh! Okay." Bella said.

Carlisle spoke up again, "What you said about supporting Edward is true and don't worry, I won't let anyone choose sides. You are the best medication for Edward but you need support too, and that's why I asked Emmett to send Garrett and I was hoping Paul would join him."

"He did Dad, thanks. Listen, I'm going to go down to dinner now, I'm trying not to think of what's going on back at the hospital."

Carlisle said good-bye, and then Esme came on the line, "Okay Bella, have fun and get a good night's sleep, okay? And listen, do not worry about Edward, Garrett and Paul will take care of him you just get some rest. Give that boy of mine a kiss for me. We love you, Sweetheart."

Bella smiled, "Thanks Mom, I love you both too."

She decided against calling Alice and instead she shyly asked the hotel receptionist to take a picture of her on her phone and she sent it to Rosalie and Alice to let them know that she was all right.

Bella was shown to a table in the back of the restaurant as she requested. She ordered her dinner and she decided to have a glass of white wine to go with her meal. She pulled out her journal and began to write.

Her journal had been her lifesaver in the past couple of weeks. Bella had already filled one of her journals and she had had to buy a spiral notebook to continue writing.

All her fears, everything that she was too afraid to say out loud or that she had no one to speak to, all of those random thoughts she had carefully penned.

It was all there. The interview with the detectives. Emmett and Carlisle had been pinnacles of strength, literally. They sat on either side of her like an immovable fortress around her as the detectives had asked her questions. Bella had not understood why they were asking about James' girlfriend Vicky. Bella told them all that she could remember about the girl who frankly, she had not thought about in months.

When the cops had told her that the same woman had been the one to try to kill Edward and Jasper and she had killed a security guard, they had found the head of security's body outside of the building, before Brian had shot her. Bella had almost lost it completely.

Had it not been for her family, she would have. Once Emmett had given them the contact details of Chief Westmoreland, back in San Francisco, and they were satisfied that Bella could not give them any more information, they had left.

The next entry that she looked at was the meeting between Brian and Edward. Brian had been overcome with guilt for letting Edward down. He and McKenna had been subjected to hours of questioning by the police. Jeremiah Jenks had flown out on the first available flight to lend his legal assistance. Once Brian had been allowed to leave the police station, he had returned to the hospital and had helped to keep the hundreds of reporters that had laid siege to the hospital at bay. Two days after Edward had woken up, he had insisted on seeing Brian.

Brian had apologized profusely, but Edward had thanked him for keeping him alive. Brian's quick thinking had stopped Edward from bleeding out. He had put his hand into Edward's wound to stem the blood flow that had saved him until the paramedics had arrived.

She opened her journal to a new page. As she looked at the blank paper she thought how fitting it was that each day she got to turn a clean page, almost like starting over.

She felt so guilty for the way that she had lost her temper with Edward earlier. She wanted to support him, she wanted to be his strength, but it was hard and she was so damn tired. She had just finished her dinner and was sipping a cup of coffee when the waiter came to her table and Bella looked up to see that he was holding a drink of some sort.

"Excuse me, but that gentleman asked me to give this to you." The waiter said.

Bella looked to where he had pointed. A group of men in their early to late twenties were sitting and standing at a table watching her. Once man in particular was smiling at her as he held his glass aloft.

Bella frowned and she looked at the drink and then at the man again. "Please take the drink away and thank the gentleman, but inform him that I am married."

The waiter looked uncomfortable, and he leaned closer to her, "The gentleman is well aware of who you are, Mrs. Cullen. I apologize, but he insisted, Ma'am."

Bella looked across at the table again. The men were sniggering and jostling each other like they were in grade school.

Bella smiled at the waiter, "You didn't do anything wrong, so you don't have to apologize. Will you send some coffee up to my room?" She asked politely.

The waiter smiled at her and nodded. Bella got up and put her journal into her purse. She walked across the restaurant towards the entrance, which took her close to the table where the men were sitting. As she passed the table, one of the men called out to her, "Hey Bella! We can keep you warm tonight Babe!"

The room grew ominously quiet. Bella could feel her face burning. She changed direction and walked over to the table. She looked at each man in turn without saying a word until they began to grow uncomfortable.

"Only my friends and family call me Bella. I do not know you, nor do I want to, so please do not assume that just because you have seen my face on the Internet, in a newspaper or a magazine that you know me or anything about me or my husband. You do not. In addition, I do not accept drinks from strangers. I am not your 'Babe' either." She said quietly but because it was so quiet, her voice carried.

Bella turned and walked out of the restaurant and she had entered the elevator by the time that the men were politely but firmly asked to leave.

Back in her room, Bella took her new shoes off and put the television set on. Her coffee arrived along with an apology from the night manager for her dinner being disturbed. As Bella was assuring him that she was fine, she saw Garrett and an annoyed looking Anderson with him.

The manager left quickly. Anderson stood in the doorway glaring down at her with his arms folded. Bella cocked an eyebrow at him and she stood to one side.

"Come in! If you are going to chew me out, it might as well be in private!"

Garrett chuckled and he walked into the sitting room area. Bella asked Garrett to pour the coffee and she folded her arms over her chest and stared up at Anderson, "Okay! Let me have it!"

Anderson shook his head, and Bella had to stifle a giggle, he looked like a dragon without the smoke and flames.

"Mrs. Cullen, you cannot just leave when you want to without telling me! I thought that you were still with Mr. Cullen and then I noticed that your car was missing. It was only when I made the rounds with Brian that Mr. Cullen told us that you were taking the day off! Mr. Cullen was worried when he realized that I was not with you and insisted on calling the hotel to make sure that you were safe and then I find that you were accosted in the restaurant!"

Bella bit her lip, "Edward was worried?" she looked over at Garrett. He shrugged and nodded.

She looked back at Anderson, "Sorry Andy. I didn't plan on leaving, but I did and I didn't go anywhere other than the spa and the restaurant. To set the record straight, I wasn't accosted, some guy just thought it was okay to buy me a drink and get a little familiar with me. I set him straight."

A glimmer of a smile lit Anderson's face, "I heard so. Just don't go wondering off alone, okay. Mr. Cullen has enough on his plate and you know how protective he is of you and after this, well, you need to just be mindful of how jumpy he may be."

Bella felt terrible as she listened to Anderson. "Okay, I get it. Thank you Andy, you are a good friend."

He walked to the door and opened it. "Call if you need anything!"

He and Brian had moved into a two bed roomed suite across the hallway at Edward's insistence.

Bella closed and locked the door before she turned to face Garrett. She took her jacket off and sat down on the sofa facing him.

He picked up her cup of coffee and handed it to her. Once they had settled back in their seats she asked him the question that was burning in her mind.

"How is he?"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

_Victoria's eyes glowed red in the dim light of the forest as she glared at Bella walking along the pathway. _

"_BELLA! RUN! RUN!" Edward was screaming but Bella didn't hear him. Victoria raised the gun and – _

"BELLA – NO!"

Cool hands held him down as he struggled to sit up. "Easy, easy there. Relax Edward, it was just a nightmare."

Edward opened his eyes to see Paul standing beside his bed.

He lifted a hand and wiped his brow. His hair was wet as he raked his fingers through it. He looked around expectantly.

"Where's Isabella?" He asked. He felt groggy and out of sorts.

His voice was gruff with sleep and anxiety.

Paul smiled down at him and he handed him a glass of water that Edward gulped down.

"Bella is back at the hotel, remember?"

Edward's shoulders sagged.

"Oh. That's right." He said and he turned his face towards the windows.

"Are you hungry?" Garrett asked from across the room.

Edward began to shake his head but then changed his mind, "I _could_ eat something. Bella normally brings me something. It's okay, forget it."

Garrett stood up and walked over to the bed, "Stop being so ornery and tell me what you feel like and I will get it for you."

Edward shrugged again, "It's Friday, and we have Italian on Fridays. Bella gets it from a small place somewhere around here. I think its call Luigi's or Mario's or something like that."

Garrett bit back a snide comment and just nodded. "Okay. Italian it is. Paul, what do you want?"

"I'll have the same as Edward."

Garrett left and Paul was about to sit down, Dr. Kumar came in to make his rounds. Paul was about to excuse himself to wait outside while Dr. Kumar checked Edward's wounds, but Edward asked him to stay.

The wounds were no longer taped up, but they were new and very tender but Dr. Kumar was pleased to see how much progress Edward was making.

"You are healing well Edward. Your body is strong and it is going to take some time to get back to your pre-trauma strength, but I have little doubt that you will make a full recovery."

Edward nodded. He asked Dr. Kumar about the other problem that he had experienced.

"What about the other thing?" he asked quietly. He glanced over to where Paul was sitting. Paul did not say anything; instead, he just watched the conversation between the two men.

Dr. Kumar smiled, "Edward, you have had major surgery and you need time to heal. The body works in mysterious ways and right now it is fighting to get you healthy again. If you are asking if there is any nerve damage, the answer is a resounding no! From the tests that we did, your 'plumbing' is working just fine. Does that put your mind at ease?"

Edward nodded, "A little, but then why can't I get, you know, an _erection_?" he asked, as he felt his cheeks get hot.

Dr. Kumar shrugged, "It could be a number of reasons. You have copious amounts of drugs in your system, and that could be a factor."

Edward looked far from convinced but he nodded anyway.

"Good. Now, I think that you should be ready to go home on Monday. I have contacted a surgeon in San Francisco that I know well and he will be taking over your case. Dr. Andrew Hayman is one of the leading cardio-thoracic surgeons in the country. I will be sending all of your charts and notes to him. In addition, you will need to continue with your physiotherapy. Shawn will be giving your wife instructions on what you need to do at home each day, several times a day and then you will also need to work with a qualified physiotherapist three to four times a week." Dr. Kumar smiled at him expectantly.

Edward gave him a halfhearted smile. "Thanks".

"I thought that you would be happier, Edward, it's what you have been wanting to do for the last ten days!"

"I _am_ happy; I just thought that I would be, I don't know, _stronger_ or _better _than this by now. Bella should have been here to hear this." He sighed and stared out of the window.

_What is wrong with me? I'm like a kid that cries for his mommy. _

Dr. Kumar looked over at Paul. They had spoken while Edward was sleeping and the surgeon had expressed his relief that Edward and Bella had a comprehensive support system to go home to. It was one of the reasons that he was willing to discharge his patient.

Paul nodded; he was ready to have his first session with Edward.

Edward went to the bathroom, washed his face with cold water, and felt much better.

He and Paul took another walk around the floor, keeping conversation to a minimum before Garrett returned and they sat down on either side of the bed, while Edward rested on it and ate. Paul and Garrett kept a light banter going throughout lunch and Edward even chuckled a few times.

After lunch, Shawn came back for the next session. Afterwards Edward was shaky and in a bad mood.

His mood did not improve when Anderson walked into his room and asked where Bella was. Edward threw a fit and shouted at him for not doing his job. To his credit, Anderson did not say anything in his defense, even though he had been busy keeping reporters at bay. Even after two weeks, fans, reporters and paparazzi were still camped outside the hospital and it was his and Brian's job to keep them away. Edward insisted on phoning the hotel himself to make sure that Bella was in fact there.

Edward slept again and when he woke up Garrett went to get grilled fish, chips, and a salad.

They ate quietly and afterwards they took a walk in the grounds again.

When they got back to the room, Paul asked if Edward was ready to talk.

Edward sighed, "Yep. That's what you are here for, right?"

Paul ignored the snide comment and turned to Garrett, "Why don't you go and see how Bella is doing? I'm sure that she would like some company."

Edward narrowed his eyes at his friends, "What does that mean?"

Garrett held out his hands, "Nothing! I am just saying that may she - just forget it! I'll see you both later." Garrett did not wait for Edward to answer him.

As Garrett stepped out of the elevator, he saw Anderson heading towards him. "I'm heading over to see Bella, what time will you get back to the hotel?"

Anderson fell into step with him, "Actually I'm finished here for now. Brian will take the first shift and I will relieve him at around 2 a.m. The nights are quite quiet. There are just a few 'die-hards' and they normally just leave gifts and flowers and stuff, which we distribute to various wards."

When they arrived at the hotel, the front desk manager asked Anderson if he could have a word with him.

Garrett watched curiously, as the man spoke in quiet tones to Anderson who seemed to grow more imposing and agitated as the conversation progressed.

Finally, Anderson joined Garrett at the elevators. He was furious that apparently Bella had been harassed in the restaurant by a 'table of thugs' and although she had put them in their place, Anderson was still worried.

Bella was talking to the Hotel Manager as they walked towards her suite. When Bella saw them, Garrett was amused at how her eyes widened briefly, as they took in Anderson's aggressive stance and then they narrowed in silent challenge.

_Our little Bella is changing,_ Garrett thought to himself, _good for her. _

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward stood staring out at the dark sky. Paul waited patiently for him to continue talking.

"It seems so stupid now, but at the time, all I could think when I saw those hand marks on Bella's hips and thighs was that I was no better than that fucking monster who raped her with a candle! I kept thinking that I had to stay away from her in case I hurt her even more!" Edward ran one hand through his hair as the other held his torso.

"Did Bella say that you had hurt her? Did she ask you for time to recover?" Paul asked quietly.

Edward shook his head, "No, but then when has Bella ever denied me anything! I'm Edward – fucking - Cullen, right? What Edward wants, Edward gets! I'm the 'Dom' right, the 'boss', the 'man' and Bella just has to 'lie there and take whatever I give her!" His bitter and sarcastic tone wasn't lost on Paul.

Edward felt the now familiar hole in his chest grow bigger.

He felt the wetness on his cheeks and wiped the tears away with a snort, "have you ever seen anything more pathetic in your life? A Dom that can't stop sniveling like a fucking baby!" he said as he felt a sob rise up in his chest.

He turned away from Paul and stared out of the window until he could control his breathing again, then he turned back, "So, tell me that I'm not crazy, Doc!"

Paul waited until Edward walked back to his bed and lay down before he spoke up.

"You are not crazy Edward. Sure, you are a little selfish, but then who isn't? You are a man _and _a Dominant and thank God, you are human! I was beginning to wonder."

They shared a smile.

"Seriously, Edward, you are so hard on yourself and as a result of your exacting standards, when you fail and fall short, you take yourself to task! You need to take Bella off the pedestal that you have put her on. You both have a serious case of 'hero-worship'. It's fine to see your partner in a good light, but you also need to realize that they are only human and that they will fuck up sometimes and they will let you down and you will fuck up as well and say or do the wrong thing."

Paul was filled with compassion as he looked at Edward. The dark rings under his eyes and the lines of sadness and pain that seemed to age him marred his handsome face.

"Edward, one day, you are going to forget your anniversary, or you are going to want sex when she doesn't, or you are going to forget one of your kids' birthdays, but that doesn't make you a monster. That does not mean you love Bella any less. A terrible thing has happened to you both, to all of us that know you and love you. Someone tried to come in and destroy what you have. They tried to kill you and almost succeeded. _However – You! Are! Alive_! You lived through it. You are strong and your body and mind will heal. Isabella is right next to you. She is hurting as well. She needs to know that you still love her, even though logically she may know it, she needs to feel it, just like you do. Do not pull away from her, push into her. Draw strength from her and let her draw strength from you. Do not lock your heart away, just allow yourself to grieve and to go through the seven stages of grief. You have a right to grieve, Edward."

Edward let the tears full unhindered as he listened to the words that were like balm to his soul.

"You lost something, and it wasn't your fault! Someone stole it away from you. However, the good news is that you can take that power back! You don't have to be a victim, you are a survivor, and you can come out of this stronger and more confident than ever before."

Paul waited for Edward to acknowledge his words before he carried on, "Now it's not as easy or as painless as I'm making it sound and you are have good days and bad days. The thing is, Edward, you have an incredible support system around you. You have a family that loves you and they are always there for you. You have a wife that would give her arms and legs for you and lastly you have friends that are just waiting to support and help you."

Edward looked at Paul and nodded, "Give them the chance. Give me a chance to help you and Bella through this. Cling to Bella don't shut her out. When she was hurting, you were there for her. When she needed you to take her to the playroom, you gave her what she needed. Now, it is _your_ turn. Let her give you what you need."

Edward sighed. He wiped his face and nodded, "You are right. Of course, you are right. I just feel so weak right now, physically, and mentally. It feels as if any small thing is going to break me and I hate that! I am so used to being in control that this is foreign to me! What if Bella loses respect for me as a Dom and she realizes just how weak I am?"

Paul laughed quietly, "She is never going to do that! Your physical or mental limitations are temporary and Bella knows that. She is not just your submissive; she is your life-partner. You can speak to Garrett about this, I know that he is your mentor, but you can spice this time up a little."

Edward cocked an eyebrow, "Really? How? I can't even get a fucking erection!" he said as his cheeks filled with color.

Paul shook his head, "Look, everything we do is about our subs in any case, right?"

Edward nodded slowly.

"Okay, so mix it up a little. Give her tasks that might not be related to sexual gratification. Let her sub for you doing everyday things. Tease her. Your hands work and so does your mouth, use them! Let her use hers."

Edward tried to hide his smile but in the end, he gave up and nodded, "Okay! Okay! I get your point! Next, I'll be taking lessons from Emmett or my father!"

Paul chuckled, "Your father could probably teach you a thing or two…," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows comically.

Edward dropped his head to his chest and face-palmed his hot cheeks.

"Oh. My. God." He said as he chuckled the first carefree laugh in weeks.

It felt good to laugh over something silly.

Edward and Paul grew silent. Paul let the silence stretch out until Edward broke it.

"Thank you."

Paul smiled, "You are my friend too, Edward, not just my patient, Emily and I care about both of you very much."

Edward nodded.

"I think that I'm going to call my parents and Jazz. Maybe Emmett and find out how Bean is doing." He said quietly.

Paul smiled, "I'm sure that they will love to hear from you. What about Bella? Are you going to call her?"

Edward stared out of the window for a moment before he slowly shook his head. "No, I think that she deserves to have a good night's sleep. I will talk to her in the morning."

Paul nodded, "Okay then. I'm going to go and find some disgusting hospital coffee and let you make your calls."

He walked over to Edward and put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "You are doing just fine, Edward." he said.

Edward nodded.

He waited until Paul had left before he went to the bathroom. He washed his face and ran his hand through his hair.

Esme and Carlisle were happy to hear from him and they listened as he told them about being released. They offered to have him and Bella stay at Cullen Crest. Edward thanked them but said that he wanted to talk to Bella first.

Next, he called Jasper and Alice. He asked about Alice's pregnancy and how Jazz's physiotherapy was going. If they were surprised at his change of attitude, they did not mention it to him.

Lastly, he phoned Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie answered the phone and Edward was touched that she became all choked up when she told him how happy she was that he was going home. They spoke for a few moments, she told him about Joshua's lates achievements, and they both agreed that he was obviously the brightest kid in the world before she handed the phone to an impatient Emmett.

Of course, Emmett called him on his actions over the last few weeks. Edward took it in his stride. He never took offence at Emmett's forthrightness and in fact, he had come to love and expect it from his brother. No matter how successful or popular he was; he could always count on Emmett to tell him the truth, with brutal honesty.

After he had apologized to Emmett for his behavior, they spent a long time talking about different things and Edward felt lighter and happier when he disconnected the call at last.

Paul hadn't yet returned to his room so Edward lay down and turned the overhead lights off, leaving a floor lamp in the corner burning. He carefully turned onto his 'good' side and he propped a pillow behind his back as Bella did to support his body.

He fell into an uneasy sleep, but woke up a couple of hours later. Paul was sleeping in the chair that Bella normally slept in.

_Bella. _

He missed her. He contemplated calling her, but he did not want to wake her if she was asleep, so he decided to text her instead.

Once he had sent it, he smiled, closed his eyes, and finally gave in to the weariness that he was feeling.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Across town, Bella and Garrett had spoken for a long time, before Garrett said good-night. Bella brushed her teeth and put on a pair of sleep short and a tank top. She brushed her hair until it shone and pulled it into a high ponytail before she took her makeup off. She applied some of the ridiculously expense moisturizer that she had purchased that afternoon and climbed into bed.

It felt odd to be so comfortable and Bella found herself unable to sleep. She packed pillows around herself, so that she could pretend that it was Edward, but still she felt uneasy as if she had forgotten something.

She had not heard from him all day and even though she knew that the break had done her good and him as well, she missed him with every fiber of her being.

Her phone vibrated and Bella took it out from under the pillow where she had been clutching it in her hand.

_***Baby, I wish that I could claim these words as my own, but I can claim that they are true. I love you, Edward.**_

_I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart) _

_I am never without it _

_(Anywhere I go you go, my dear;_

_And whatever is done by only me, is your doing, my darling)  
I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)_

_I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
And whatever a sun will always sing is you_

Here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
And the sky of the sky of a tree called life; 

_Which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart  
I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)_

_**Sleep tight, my Love***_

Bella was out of bed before she even realized it. She was pulling on yoga pants at the same time that she was punching Anderson's number into the phone.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you crying?" His alarmingly alert voice broke through Bella's sniffling.

"Yeah, but I'm okay! So okay!" She laughed and heard Anderson shuffling around.

"Have you been drinking? It's almost 2 a.m!"

Bella laughed again as she pulled one of Edward's hoodie on over her tank top.

"No! I need you tell you that I am going to the hospital! So,"

"Wait! I will drive you! Give me one minute!" the phone went dead.

Bella threw it onto the bed as she ran to brush her teeth.

She pushed her feet into her hotel issued slippers and hurriedly picked up her phone. She opened her door just as Anderson was opening his.

Bella gaped at him. He looked as if he had been waiting for her all night long.

"How do you look so awake?"

He smirked at her, "I was just about to leave to take over from Brian."

The drive over to the hospital was silent. Bella could not stop bouncing her knees nor could she stop reading the poem over and over.

She loved EE Cummings and she had been delighted when Edward first recited his poetry to her.

Bella felt like squealing like a dizzy teenager. On more than one occasion in the past two weeks, she had been asked to 'deal with' some of Edward's fans. Some of them had squealed when she had walked outside.

Now she knew how they felt.

As Anderson pulled up to the front doors, Bella leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Andy, bye!" She shouted as she flung the door open and ran inside. The surprised security guard just stared at her as she raced passed him to the bank of elevators.

Her heart was pounding as she watched the numbers climb to Edward's floor. She forced herself to slow down and take her time as she made her way down the hall to his room. The night nurses smiled at her as she walked passed.

"We missed you today, Bella."

Bella smiled, "I'm back now."

They nodded and nudged each other as she almost skipped to the closed door of his suite.

Bella opened the door quietly.

She could see Paul's sleeping form stretched out on the uncomfortable chair. Garrett was in the other one on the other side of the bed and she was touched that they had stayed true to their word not to leave Edward alone.

Paul opened his eyes and he smiled sleepily at her.

Bella smiled sheepishly back at him and shrugged her shoulders.

He nodded his approval and he silently got up and woke Garret up. Meanwhile, Bella took off the hoodie and the yoga pants that she had pulled on over her sleep shorts and without waiting another moment she carefully climbed into Edward's bed. She curled up in front of him and she presses as close to his body as she dared to.

As Garrett and Paul snuck out of the room quietly, they heard the soft sighs of both Edward and Bella.

Edward felt something tickling his nose and he lifted his head. The soft chocolate tresses was the first thing that he saw as he opened his eyes.

_Bella._

Next, he became aware of the soft, warm, half-naked body pressed against his front. He stretched out his left arm and carefully he draped it over Bella's hip. She immediately put her hand over his and he heard her whispered words, "My Edward," as she nuzzled her head deeper into the pillow.

Edward smiled; he stretched slightly before he relaxed once more in the breaking dawn and closed his eyes.

_Home._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The golden glow of another warm sunny day filled the quiet room. Dr Kumar moved to open Edward's door, but one of the nurses stopped him.

"Um, Doctor, the patient is sleeping right now and we thought that we would give them, I mean him some more time to rest."

Dr. Kumar frowned and he quietly opened the door. He smiled and nodded to himself and closed the door again before he turned to the nurse, "Good thinking. I think he should be allowed to sleep as long as he likes. I think this is the first time that he has slept through the night?"

The nurse nodded and blushed, "Not a peep since 2.16 a.m."

"Good, I'll be back later." He said with a smile.

Edward was smiling as he opened his eyes the second time. Bella had turned around and was facing him. One of her hands was curled into the hair at the back of his neck and the other hand was tucked under her chin.

He reached out and slowly brushed the hair off her face.

Bella's soft mouth curved into a smile and she flexed her legs that were tangled in his.

"Hmm, Edward…"

Edward watched as she began to wake up. Her smile froze and her toes ran up the length of his calf muscle.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and her startled brown eyes met his amused green ones.

"Edward! Oh shit! I'm, I'm sorry! Oh shit! Oh shit! I overslept!" she was trying to free herself and moved away at the same time but Edward clamped his leg over both of her and his arm held her waist in a vice grip.

She hesitantly looked up at him and he wanted to cry at the trepidation on her bright pink face.

"I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?" she whispered finally relaxing once more.

Edward reached out and brushed the worried frown between her eyes with his thumb.

"Have I done this to you?" Edward asked with pain in his voice.

Bella frowned again, "Done what, Love?" she asked.

"Have I made you so scared of me, that you tremble when you get near to me? Have I become such a monster to you, Baby?"

Bella shook her head vigorously, "No! Edward no! I'm not scared of you! I have never been scared of you, nor will I ever be! If I'm shaking it's because my body is a little to excited to be so close to yours!" Her hand tightened around his neck and she lifted the other to stroke the creases between his eyes.

Edward relaxed a bit at Bella's words. He stared into her eyes and everything that she said was in her eyes.

Love, adoration, respect, excitement, desire, her eyes could never lie.

"I'm sorry for the way that I have been behaving." Edward whispered as he held her face in his hand.

"I'm sorry that I've not been stronger for you." Bella said sadly.

Edward shook his head, "Oh Isabella. You are the strongest person that I know! I don't want you to be any other way. I want to know what you are thinking and feeling. I love that you wear your heart on your sleeve for me! I'm sorry that I try to 'handle' everything around me, including you, when my own shit is so out of control."

They stared into each other's eyes before they began to smile. Suddenly they were giggling, well Bella was giggling and Edward was holding his side and snorting without trying to wiggle around too much.

Finally they rested their foreheads against each other's as they lay on their sides facing each other.

"I need the bathroom." Edward whispered with a groan.

Bella nodded, "You go first and then, why don't you have a nice long shower. I'll go and get us some breakfast."

Edward shook his head and tightened his hold on her waist. "Why don't _we_ shower and then we can go and have some breakfast in the canteen?"

"Are you sure?"

Edward nodded, "They can't kill boiled eggs, and toast can they?"

Bella giggled, "Love, have you tasted their coffee?"

Edward was really pleased for the double volume shower that could accommodate a wheelchair when he and Bella stepped under the warm water. Bella had pulled her hair up into a bun and she made him slide down on the bench so that she could wash and condition his hair. Next she knelt down and began to wash him from his feet up to his shoulders.

Edward looked down at Bella through heavy lidded eyes as her hands soaped his feet and legs until she moved her hands over his knees up his thighs.

His hands closed over hers as they inched towards his semi flaccid cock. Bella's eyes shot up to meet his.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked in surprise.

Edward stared down at Bella kneeling between his thighs, her breasts were pebbled and glistening under the water, her flat stomach was taught and her legs were open slightly allowing him a view of her soft, pink pussy.

_Fuck…_

He felt a faint stirring in his cock as it twitched and then… nothing.

Edward shook his head and took her hands in his.

"Come on, it's getting cold in here. Why don't you get out and I'll finish up here?" he said brightly but his eyes told her a different story.

Bella didn't say anything and she stood up slowly.

"Okay, just let me wash off quickly."

She turned her back on him and for the next five minutes, Edward watched as Bella soaped her body and then rinsed off quickly before she turned to kiss his mouth and she walked out of the shower.

Edward stood under the cooling water after Bella had left him alone and he finished washing. He reached down to wash his dick, which seemed to be in fucking hiding! He let out a growl of frustration, which he bit back in case Bella heard him.

_Fuck it!_ He should be able to make love to his wife! He should be able to get a fucking hard on when he wanted one! Despite Paul's advice that Edward tell Bella, he could not bring himself to do it.

He walked around the room with a towel draped over his hips and when he dressed in clean drawstring pants and shirt, he turned his back on Bella.

Bella stared at his back silently. She knew that there was something wrong, and she had a suspicion that it had to do with Edward's penis. He would not let her touch him and he acted as if he was trying to hide it from her. Bella frowned; she knew that his lower abdomen was intact and that there had been no nerve damage in his body. His muscles would heal and Dr. Kumar had told them both that Edward would make a full recovery, _so what was he hiding?_

Bella had not brought any clothes with her in her haste to get to Edward, but she remembered that she had left one of her pairs of jeans in the closet. She had stuffed clean underwear into her oversized purse but she had no bra with her.

She dressed in jeans, her tank top and she swiped one of Edward's favorite black and blue shirts, which she wore over the tank.

Edward grinned at her when he saw the white hotel slippers on her feet.

"Cute!" he said with a grin.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, "Funny! Okay, so I was eager to get here okay?" she said as she blushed.

Edward's smile softened, "Thank you for coming. I didn't send that poem to manipulate you into coming over."

Bella smiled up at her husband, "And I didn't come out of duty or guilt. Yes, I love Cummings, but that is not why I came. I came because I missed you and there is a hole in my chest when I am away from you and your text made me think that you felt the same way."

Edward nodded, "I do. All day I walked around with this pain deep inside me. Everything I did, I thought of you and how you should be with me, sharing that stuff with me and I just wanted you to know that I really do 'carry your heart', but you carry mine too. I am so sorry that I hurt you Isabella. I'm sorry that I made you cry, Little Girl."

Bella moved closer until she was almost touching Edward, chest to chest. She looked up into his bright green gaze, "Is this okay? I mean can I touch you? I miss touching you so much…"

Edward reached for her hands and he guided them under his t-shirt. Bella's small fingers trembled against his stomach.

Edward smiled tenderly at her as she chewed her bottom lip.

"It's okay, I promise. You can touch me, here," he guided her fingers up his torso. Bella stopped when the tips of her fingers felt the new scar on his torso.

Edward shook his head, "You won't hurt me. Yes, it is tender, but you will not hurt me! In fact, it is a little numb on either side of the incision. Doc says that it is normal. The nerves have been cut and need to heal. It takes time, sometimes up to a couple of years. Sometimes that area stays numb. If you are gentle, you can touch me. I love your touch, Baby." Edward whispered instructions to Bella.

He spoke words of encouragement as she began to run her fingers over his chest. When she felt the small wound where Victoria's bullet had gone into Edward's body, Bella closed her eyes and dropped her head.

Edward watched the top of her head until he felt her body tremble. He tipped her chin up and saw the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Isabella, Baby, its okay."

Bella opened her mouth, but no words came out, she tried to pull away from Edward as she shook her head.

"I-I-I-I'm so-so-sorry!" she gasped as she began to cry uncontrollably.

Edward gathered her into his arms, despite her reluctance and he moved back until he was sitting on the bed with Bella standing between his legs.

She sobbed into his neck, wetting his shirt with tears and mucus as she gripped his shirt in her hands.

Edward held her in his arms. He whispered words of love into her ear and placed tiny kisses on her hair. He soothed her with his hands, rubbing circles on her back and her hips.

Bella pulled away when she finally stopped crying. Her face was blotchy and swollen, her nose was red and her hair was damp on her forehead.

She tried to move out of the circle of Edward's arms but he held her fast until she stopped struggling and eventually looked up into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to fall apart like that!" She said as she used the tissues that Edward handed to her.

He smiled and shook his head; "Garrett was there for me when I fell apart yesterday. Paul and I spoke for a long time last night and he told me that it is okay to fall apart and go to pieces. He said that it will help to us heal. He said that it's okay to be scared, okay?"

Bella nodded.

She went to wash her face and brush her hair, while Edward changed his shirt and then together they walked down to the canteen with Anderson.

They didn't notice the smiles and sly glances that they received as they walked with their arms around each other. Anderson noticed with silent approval that they seemed closer than ever and that once again they were weathering the storm that had raged around them.

The staff of the hospital were surprised that they were actually sad to see Edward and Bella leave the following Monday morning with his small troupe consisting of the two-burley bodyguards, the handsome friend and the doctor that had arrived the previous week.

Everyone had been shocked at the change in Edward's attitude, once more; Bella had not left his side, but this time, instead of growling and snarling at her, he kept her close to his side and stole kisses and whispered words into her ear as he stroked her cheek or tucked her hair behind her ear.

Garrett and Paul had stayed, and they both spent several hours keeping one or both of them company.

After breakfast Bella came up with the idea of transforming the grungy roof into a roof garden/refuge for other patients, visitors and staff, and Edward had encouraged her. Garrett and Paul had ordered plants, furniture and had hired a formidable workforce while Bella had sweet-talked the hospital administration into granting their permission.

Edward was amazed at what Bella had shown him on Monday morning after he got dressed. The roof had been transformed into a sanctuary and it even had a smokers' corner! Brightly colored pots held a profusion of plants and there was even a small patch of 'astro-turf' with two lawn chairs for relaxing and 'catching some rays' as Shawn had commented. Round tables and chairs with wide umbrellas were dotted around the flat surface, while wooden screens, arched trellises with rambling roses, gave privacy to those who needed a quiet moment. The walls and rooftop had been painted and weatherproofed decking had been laid over some parts. A relaxing water feature stood in the middle of the garden.

Edward looked around him with approval. "I don't know why I am surprised that you were able to do this, Baby." Bella shook her head and smiled.

"I didn't do much, Garrett and Paul helped so much and then some of the staff pitched in when they could."

Edward put his arms around her waist and gently tugged her closer, "You thought of it and you got it done, and I love that about you. You think of others all the time." He leaned down and kissed her waiting mouth.

Bella shook her head, "Not all the time, sometimes, like now, I'm just thinking of being alone with you in our own home. Shall we?" She asked.

Edward smiled his sexy smirk and nodded, "Let's do it!"

Dr. Kumar had insisted that a medical team fly with Edward and Bella and that Edward would go for a checkup as soon as he landed, which is what he did.

He met with his new surgeon, Dr Hayman and was surprised to see that he was such a young man. Bella was going to wait in the waiting room, but Edward insisted that she go into the examination room with him.

Bella had noticed that he was still clingy, although his attitude towards her had shifted dramatically. He did not shout, bark orders, or glare at her any longer. Rather, he seemed to need her close to him physically all the time.

Bella had two sessions with Paul while they were still in San Diego and Paul told her that the fluctuation of Edward's emotions were to be expected and that they were 'normal' for someone who was recovering from a major surgery as well as someone that was suffering from PTS. He assured Bella that with consistent reinforcement of her love and commitment, Edward would revert to his 'normal' assertive self.

Dr. Hayman was pleased with the progress that Edward had made and he scheduled a follow up appointment for a couple of weeks later. Meanwhile, he gave Edward a list of exercises that he was to do daily and he also gave him a list of physiotherapists to choose from that were close to them.

Edward felt some of the tension ease as they crossed over the Golden Gate Bridge and he felt quite teary when they finally pulled into their circular driveway.

Maggie and Reggie were standing on the steps waiting for them and Bella could see how Maggie was wringing her hands in her handkerchief as Reggie stood with his arm around her patting her shoulder.

Bella could see that Maggie was trying to keep her emotions in check and she smiled her silent thanks.

Edward was tired after the flight and doctor's appointment and Bella wanted to get him upstairs to rest as quickly as possible, but her heart warmed when he took the time to put his arms around Maggie as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm okay Maggs, really. There is no need for tears, okay?" He said gently.

Reggie met Edward's eyes over his wife's head and he nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, "Glad to have you home, boy." He said quietly.

Edward nodded, "Glad to be here, Reg. Thanks for holding down the fort."

Reggie nodded and he pulled Maggie gently away from Edward, "Let the boy rest now, Love." He said with a wry smile. Maggie had spent days cleaning and re-cleaning, dusting and polishing until he had told her that she was going to wear a hole in the flooring!

"Oh! Of course, would you like some tea? Something to drink? Are you hungry? How about some…" Maggie began rattling off as she hurried ahead of them into the entrance hall.

Bella saw the tiredness etched onto Edward's face and she put a gentle hand on his stomach before she turned to Maggie.

"Actually Maggie, I think that Edward needs to rest before he does anything else. He is still not used to being up for so long and it's been a long day of travelling." She said gently.

Maggie nodded, "Of course! How silly of me, of course you are tired! You rest, sweet boy, and Bella? When you are ready to eat, I've left a meal in the oven for you, you just need to heat it up." Bella walked over and hugged their housekeeper and friend.

"Thank you Maggs. Thank you for everything, he's just tired okay? He will be fine!" She whispered into Maggie's ear before she kissed the soft, gently weathered cheek.

Maggie's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the young woman that she and Reggie had come to love so much.

"I know, Honey." she replied.

She took a deep breath before she turned to look at Anderson and Brian, "You two look so skinny! Come on, I have lunch waiting for you both back at the cottage. You cannot do much good to protect us if you fall over from hunger! Come on!" She herded everyone out of the front door, as she ignored the two body-guards half-hearted protests.

The door closed and there was silence in the house.

Edward sighed as he looked around. He could see into the dining room and into the kitchen. It smelled like beeswax, leather, and 'home'. The wooden floors glistened in the sunlight that filtered through the windows.

Edward smiled, "Maggie's been polishing the _shit_ out of these floors again! You need to be careful that you don't slip, okay?"

Bella nodded. She dropped her purse next to their luggage. She would attend to that all later.

"Come on Sparky, let's get you upstairs."

They walked quietly up the stairs together. Edward smiled as they walked into their bedroom.

"I should be carrying you over the threshold," he said.

Bella patted his shoulder, "I will remind you of that soon, okay?"

Edward smiled.

He toed off his sneakers and walked over to their bed. He sat down and then lowered himself so that he was lying on his back. One arm was over his eyes as he took deep breaths.

Although he had been assured that being tearful was normal, he was still shaken by the amount of emotion that he felt over small things like coming home and laying on his own bed.

Bella watched him silently for a moment. She knew that he needed some space. Paul had explained how Edward was struggling to give into his full range of emotions. He explained how important it was to Edward, that he control as much of his environment as possible and he advised Bella to step back at those times.

Bella made her way quietly into the dressing room and she took her shoes off and her jacket and she made her way into the bathroom to wash her face.

_It felt really good to be home!_

Edward calmed down as he lay on his bed. He was uncomfortable in his jeans, but he felt too lazy to move.

He heard Bella walk back into the room.

"Edward? Would you like me to take your jeans off for you? I'm sure that you'll be more comfortable in your boxers." She said.

Edward nodded without taking his arm off his face.

He still hadn't spoken to Bella about his 'other problem'. Paul had urged him to tell her, and he knew that he couldn't keep it a secret for much longer. They had never gone for so long without sex and Bella had begun to make noises about their sex life. She had even suggested shyly that Edward collar her over the coming weekend.

He had hated the fact that he had pretended to not hear her. _Coward!_

He was due to see Paul the next day for a one-on-one session. He would speak to him about it again, because it's not as if he wasn't trying! Just the thought of Bella was usually enough for him to sport a huge hard on but nothing seemed to be working! He lay awake at night, feeling her warm soft body curled into his, his fingers stroked her skin and at times, he could smell her arousal, but… nothing! A half-hearted semi was the best that he could achieve and even when he tried to give himself hand job, all he ended up doing was pissing him self off even more!

He felt Bella's hands on his waistband and the familiar stirring in his jeans made him tense up.

Bella opened his fly buttons and he lifted his hips as she pushed his jeans down his legs.

When her fingers brushed against his flaccid cock, Edward flinched and this time Bella could not let it go. She could not ignore that there was something that Edward was not telling her.

Once she finished pulling his jeans off, Edward was about to ease onto his side, when he felt the bed dip as Bella sat down next to him. Her hip grazed his crotch and he tried to move away but Bella put her small hand on his hip.

"Edward." she said quietly.

Edward groaned and shook his head, "Not now, Bella. Please!"

"Okay, I understand that you are tired, but don't think that we are not going to talk about this. You would never let me get away with this shit and I'm not letting you pull this stunt, okay?"

Edward sighed and he lowered his arm. Bella bit her lip to keep from smiling because Edward looked like a bad-tempered toddler for a moment. His wildly messy hair, exaggerated frown and theatrical pout gave Bella a mental image of what their son could look like.

She shook the thought away and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I love you, and there is _NOTHING_ that you could tell me that would make me leave you! Unless you have stopped loving me, nothing else matters, do you hear me? _Nothing_. You '_hold my heart'_ remember." She said.

Edward nodded, "_I hold your heart in my heart_," he muttered.

Bella leaned down and kissed his forehead as she raked her fingers through his hair. Edward sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sleep, my Darling, sleep now," she whispered as she continued to play with Edward's hair. It only took a few minutes before Bella felt his body relax and his breathing deepened and slowed. She sat there for a while until she was sure that he was resting quietly before she slipped out of the bedroom.

Bella sorted out their laundry and she put a load on while she unpacked the rest of their bags. She hung up the dry-cleaning so remind her to take it and then she made a pot of coffee. As the smell permeated the air, she smiled to herself.

_Nothing said "home" like the smell of freshly brewed coffee!_

She tiptoed upstairs and was relieved to see that Edward was still resting quietly. She was tempted to phone Carlisle and ask him if he knew what Edward's problem was, but she also knew that Edward wanted to tell her himself.

She walked upstairs and curled up on the sofa in their suite with her coffee and her journal.

Edward stirred. His hand immediately went over to the other side of the bed.

The afternoon sunlight filtered in through the blinds and as he raised his head, Edward saw Bella's hair splayed across the arm of the sofa.

He got up slowly and made his way across to where she lay.

He reached out and began to brush her hair out of her eyes when he saw a book laying open, which had fallen to the floor. He saw that it was a notebook like one used in school.

He recognized Bella's handwriting immediately but not the book. He bent over carefully and picked it up. He was about to close it when his name caught his attention.

Bella had told him that she had been writing in her journal, but she had not presented it to him to read since before they had left for Isle Esme, nevertheless, Edward was her Dom and he did have her consent to read her journal, so he moved to sit down across from her and opened it.

The book was almost half-full and Edward was shocked that she had written so much in the past three weeks.

He flipped through it, reading a portion here and there until he got to the last entry. He read it slowly and then paused before he read it again.

_Oh Isabella, I just keep fucking up with you!_ He thought to himself. Each word that he read screamed out her confusion, fear, and right or wrong, this was _her_ reality and _her_ thoughts. He knew that he had to fix this right away. As her Dominant, this was his responsibility.

His eyes looked down at the page again.

_Monday – not sure what time it is any more – 12 July 2011 – HOME!_

_Well we are finally at home! I am so pleased to be back here and I think that Master is as well. He is really tired and I know that he needs to rest a lot still. __**Master.**__ That word looks strange on my page; it feels strange on my tongue as well. I whisper the word when he is still sleeping sometimes so that I do not get out of practice. Would he be angry if he knew that?_

_**Is Edward still my Master**__? I do not know if he is or if he wants to be anymore. Obviously, we haven't had this discussion yet and in light of what happened this afternoon, I'm not sure that we are going to – ever! _

_What if Edward wants to put that lifestyle behind him? What if he doesn't want a sub anymore? What will happen then? I know that I love him regardless of whether I am ever collared again, but also know that I love that side of him so much. He is __**my**__ Master! And I feel abandoned by him right now. I feel directionless. Rudderless. Being Edward's sub is part of who I am. I am Bella: Wife, sister, lover, friend, daughter, aunt, mother – one day but I am also Isabella, submissive to Master Edward._

_Over the past months, I have gained strength from being a submissive. I have learned so much about my Master and myself. Was it all for nothing? Will I never feel the sting of leather on my back or ass again? Will I ever kneel in supplication at my Master's feet, to do his bidding, to bend to his will, to surrender to his voice, hands, mouth, cock?_

_What if it is physical? What if some part of him isn't 'working'? I have thought about it and I would give up every orgasm, just to bring him a moment's pleasure. I will learn to pleasure him in other ways. I can live without anything but intimacy with my Master! Oh god! I am so afraid that he is going to lock the playroom door, or forbid me to ever kneel before him or kiss his sexy feet!_

_I know that I need to talk to him, but I am afraid of the answer and I don't want to disrespect him by talking to Kate or Alice first. I need to put my big girl panties on and just ask him if we can have one of our 'open table' discussions._

_Does he blame me for what Vicky did to him? I know that I do! If it had not been for me, he would never have been the target of her revenge. _

_I wish I knew what to do?_

Edward slowly closed the book. He put it on his lap and looked across at the woman sleeping there.

She looked so young when she slept like this. He could see small worry lines creasing her forehead and he knew that this was playing heavily on her mind, for her sleep was anything but peaceful.

Edward got up and used the bathroom before he returned and he put on his jeans again. It was getting easier each day for him to perform those everyday tasks.

He checked his watch and was surprised to see that it was after 5 p.m.

"Bella!" he called softly and he patted her shoulder lightly.

Bella's eyes flickered before they opened wide and she struggled to sit up as she pushed her hair from her face and rubbed her eyes.

"Shh! Sorry! I'm up, I'm up!" she shook her head slightly to clear the cobwebs of sleep away and she stretched her arms above her head.

"Hi!" Edward said in amusement.

Bella yawned and blushed as she covered her mouth. "Sorry! Wow, I was not expecting to fall asleep. I did not think that I was tired. Did you sleep well, Love?"

Edward nodded and held out his hand, "I did; so shall we see what Maggie left for us to eat?"

Bella nodded. She did not notice that her journal was no longer on the floor next to her, or else she would have been worried.

Downstairs Edward and Bella discovered that Maggie had made a roast leg of Lamb with roast potatoes, baby vegetables, and rich onion gravy as well as a large garden salad with sweet cherry tomatoes, feta cheese, rocket, and olives.

They were both hungry and Bella warmed their food, while Edward made them each fresh fruit smoothies. He had lost some weight and so had Bella, and they had promised each other that they were going to resume their healthy lifestyle as soon as possible.

Edward walked into the den and he put on a soothing CD of some easy listening jazz. They enjoyed a wonderful meal together before they took a walk in the garden.

Upon their return, Edward requested a glass of wine and because he was not on any medication, Bella volunteered to get a bottle from the cellar.

Edward went upstairs, he used the bathroom, and he retrieved Bella's journal before he walked into the kitchen.

Bella was pouring two half glasses of dry white wine that she had filled with ice and a little soda water.

"Do you want to sit on…" her eyes dropped to the book that he held in his hand and immediately her cheeks and neck turned a bright red, "… the deck…" her voice trailed away and she shifted and stared down at her bare toes.

"Isabella, please look at me," The use of her full name was a deliberate move on Edward's part. He wanted her to understand just who was addressing her.

Bella looked up at Edward. She was so embarrassed that he had found and obviously read her journal, which was really_, really_ stupid because he was _supposed_ to read it!

Edward waited until Bella was looking at him before he spoke up, "Did you not want me to read your journal?"

Bella bit her lip, "No, I mean, yes, I did but I didn't think that you would, Ma, um, Sir, um, Edward." She stumbled through her garbled answer, inwardly cringing and outwardly blushing profusely.

Edward smiled, "Edward will be fine for now, okay? And I think that the deck is a perfect place for a drink?" he said lightly and he motioned for Bella to lead the way.

They sat on the Adirondack chairs and looked at the lights from the Golden Gate Bridge, the Presidio and in the distance the city.

Bella was glad that it was almost dark. Her mind was spinning with all the things that Edward had read.

_What was he thinking?_

_Was he mad?_

_He didn't look mad?_

Bella jumped when she felt Edward's thumb brushing against her bottom lip, "You are going to make it bleed if you keep chewing on it like that, and you know how distracted I get when you lick and nibble on that lip."

Bella's eyes widened as she gasped. It was the first sexual comment that Edward had made to her since their honeymoon.

She swallowed noisily and Edward couldn't help but smirk at her discomfort. _She was so fucking cute when she was off kilter!_

"I read your last entry and I'm glad that you have waited to talk to me. I think that we need to have this conversation openly and frankly. I know that you have questions as to why I have been so… distant," he said.

Bella nodded.

"Breathe, Bella," he murmured and Bella took a deep breath that she did not realize that she had been holding.

Edward chuckled and then he sobered up and he took a deep breath of his own.

"Ever since I was shot," Bella flinched at the word, but Edward ignored it and carried on, "I haven't had an erection. I had tests done three times to make sure that there was no neurological or physical reason and they came back clear."

Bella's hand reached out for his and their fingers wound around each other. "I spoke to Dr. Kumar and Paul and they both seem to think that it's because I've been depressed and suffering from PTS. It does not mean that I do not find you attractive, because you and I both know that I'm like a fucking dog on heat around you! What it means is that I've got to get outside of my own head and allow my body to feel urges that I've been suppressing."

Bella was trying not to cry. She knew that it was silly, but she was so relieved that Edward was finally being open and honest with her that she just wanted to cry. She blinked several times and took a large gulp of her wine before she looked at Edward again.

She nodded, "Okay, so what does that mean now? Do you want me to sleep in my subs room, I mean the other bedroom or what?"

Edward shook his head, "Not at all! It means that I need to stop pulling away from you and you just keep being yourself. I also definitely want to continue to be your Dominant."

Bella let out a squeak of excitement. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth, which made Edward, laugh aloud.

"I also love every part of you, Isabella. Being my submissive is a beautiful part of who you are and I feel honored that you still want that with me."

Bella was blushing as she smiled up at him. "There might not be any penetration sex for a while, but it doesn't mean that there won't be sex."

Once again, Bella felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Really?" She squeaked out.

Edward grinned, "Really."

Bella gave a great sigh of relief. She wanted to do her 'happy dance, they were going to be 'fooling around!'

"Now I have to ask you a question." Edward said.

"Okay"

"I've given it some thought and wondered if you would like to wear a symbol of your submission permanently. I would still collar you when we play again, but I just thought that it may make you feel more secure if you have something that makes you remember that you _are_ my submissive and that I _am_ your Dom?"

"What kind of symbol, like one of my collars?"

Edward pursed his lips, "Would you like to wear one of them, or we can get you something like a bracelet or another chain?"

Bella frowned, "I don't know. I like my collars but they are special and when I wear them, I feel as if I should be in sub-mode. On the other hand, I like the idea of something that makes me feel as if I am yours."

Edward nodded slowly, "Let me think about it for a few days and I'll see what I come up with. Now, the next question: would you like me to collar you this weekend? We can take it slow and just do it on Friday evening if you like."

Edward laughed because Bella had started nodding vigorously from the moment he mentioned the word "collaring."

"You seem eager," he teased and Bella nodded again, "I am! I want to, I really want to!" she chirped.

"Okay! But you know that we can't have 'real sex' for at least the next two weeks right? I need to get the all clear from the doctors first."

Bella nodded.

Edward smirked at her, "But I'm sure there are _other things_ we can think of to do, toys we can play with? We might only be able to do short sessions at first, so don't get your hopes up, okay?"

Bella felt a gush of liquid flood her pants. Shocked she froze and looked down as she felt desire and arousal fully for the first time since their honeymoon.

She swallowed hard, "Um, y-yes. I don't care how long we play for, I just want to be your submissive and serve you in any way that I can." she stammered.

_Dear heavens, he is dangerous when he's like this!_

Edward chuckled, "Be very careful what you wish for, Isabella." He said in The Voice.

Bella giggled. It felt so good to laugh in the moonlight with Edward again. She had an idea and leaned forward.

"Do you feel like making out for a bit? Just first base stuff if you like, we don't even have to take our clothes off"

Edward nodded, "I would love to make out with you, Baby."

They made their way into the den. Edward put some more music on and he settled on one of the sofas. Bella refilled their drinks and when she came back inside she stood in the doorway, "Should I just sit next to you, or opposite? I'm not sure what is comfortable for you and I don't want to hurt you".

Edward smiled and he patted the seat next to him, "Come here Baby."

Bella smiled and she suddenly felt shy as she put their glasses on the table and she sank down next to Edward, curling her legs underneath herself so that she was kneeling.

Edward could feel Bella's excitement that came off her in waves. He smiled mischievously, "Why, Mrs. Cullen, do you think that I am easy?"

Bella giggled and blushed and Edward felt a stirring in his jeans.

_Hmmm… interesting._

"Mr. Cullen, I _know_ you are not easy! But I can try, can't I?"

Bella reached over and she slid her fingers into the nape of Edward's hair. She leaned forward and kissed along the side of his jaw.

Edward groaned and turned his head towards her swollen lips. Bella smiled as she breathed the smell of him in.

_So good…_

"Sssh, first base only, remember?" She murmured in his ear.

Edward let his head drop against the back of the sofa as Bella pressed her mouth against the pulse point in his neck.

"Fuck, Bella that feels so good."

"That's it, Love, just feel…"

For long minutes Bella teased, coaxed and tempted as she nibbled, sucked and tickled until at last she was pecking little kisses on the corners of Edward's mouth.

Edward's hands rested on Bella's waist loosely, but as the moments ticked by, his fingers flexed and tightened until he felt her little tongue snake out and she licked the corner of his mouth.

At last Edward growled and his one hand gripped the back of Bella's head and the other pulled her against him as his mouth descended onto hers. He bit the bottom lip that had been teasing him to distraction.

Bella whimpered her fingers wove into his hair and they tightened into fists.

Edward's mouth took command, his tongue dominated and he was relentless in demanding total submission from Bella and she willing gave it.

They broke apart when breathing became difficult and they panted as they stared into each other's eyes.

Bella smiled, "You are such a good kisser!"

Edward smirked, "You make it easy to be a good kisser, I could make love to your mouth for hours, Baby"

Bella ran her hands gently down Edward's chest. She deftly unbuttoned his shirt and her fingers moved lower as Edward's hands hovered over her collarbone, "Second Base?"

Bella bit her bottom lip; her cheeks were flushed, "Please"

Edward's fingers played with the straps of Bella's tank top, he moved his fingers inside and he let the tips of his fingers brush the tops of her breasts. Bella's nipples were hard and pointed.

Bella leaned back so that Edward could have more access, which he took advantage of by slipping her straps off her shoulders. Bella pulled her top off and Edward felt his mouth water at the sight of her perky globes.

Bella sat up so that her breasts were at the perfect height for Edward to lean forward. His mouth closed over one nipple as his fingers found her other and he pinched it lightly as he bit down on one pebble.

"Fuck Edward! That feel's so fucking good! Harder!"

Edward felt his cock twitch at the sound of her voice and he felt blood begin to fill and swell his dick.

"Bella! Fuck, Baby…"

"I can't… I need… I'm so close…"

Bella moved too quickly and Edward let out a curse at the pain in his side.

Bella pulled away, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, her eyes filled with anguish.

Edward sighed and shook his head, "Relax Baby, I think we should move this to the bedroom so that I can lie down, that's all"

Bella picked up her tank top and she put it back on, "Maybe we should stop."

"No! Please, I know if it's too much, let's just go with this, okay?"

Bella nodded.

They locked up and walked upstairs.

Edward got undressed and Bella bit her lip as she watched his ass flex as he walked to the bed.

She slowly took her clothes off and she walked into the bedroom.

Edward was lying in bed facing Bella's side of the bed; the covers lay low on his hips.

Bella smiled shyly and she climbed into bed next to him.

She turned onto her side and slid forward carefully so that they were close but not touching.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

Edward's eyes looked down at her bare breasts, "Come closer!"

Bella licked her lips, "Closer?"

"Closer!"

"Like this?"

"Closer!"

Edward's eyes were darker, and Bella felt her heart racing.

"Just like that!"

Edward's hands reached out and he lay them flat over her breasts.

They came together, their lips teasing and nibbling. Their tongues dueled and parried.

Bella's hand moved down and her fingers brushed against – her eyes popped open, "You've got a hard-on! An honest-to-god hard-on, Baby!" She exclaimed.

Edward started laughing at her enthusiasm and the heated moment was broken.

Bella held his cock in her hand. She didn't move it but it felt so good that Edward gently pushed his hips upwards.

"That feels so good" he said quietly.

Bella nodded, "It feels really good. Do you think that I can, um, relieve you of your tension?"

Edward shook his head, "Not tonight. It just feels good to have a boner, but I'm not sure if I'm up to the rest of it. I want to, I mean I would love to feel your mouth over my cock Baby, but I don't think that my stomach muscles could handle it."

Bella felt pre-cum leaking from the tip and she brushed her thumb over the tip. She smiled at him, "Do you want me to take my hand away?"

Edward shook his head, "Not yet, it feels so nice." He closed his eyes and yawned.

"Sleep, Darling, we can play again tomorrow." Bella whispered.

Edward nodded without opening his eyes. One hand was around her hips.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams, _il mio marito perfetto_ ."

Edward chuckled drowsily as he pressed his mouth to Bella's forehead.

Suddenly the future didn't seem so bleak.

**A/N: The kids are mending and things are "looking up" for them. Happy Easter everyone, and too my sick little kangaroo, I love you stax and more Fee!**

**Till next time (2 weeks),**

**Love, hugs and smooches**

**Michele**

**NOTE FROM FIORELLA**:

Since I have been stuck in bed for over two weeks now and on Thursday I found out I have Glandular Fever… fun for me! I have been reading a lot when I have not been sleeping and I do have some Rec's.

**We Come to Life Beneath the Stars**** by ****Lillybellis**** - As Bella Swan starts over with hopes of finding her future, Edward Cullen is hanging on desperately to his past. She's treading water, and he's a corporate golden boy. They share an office, but few words... until one night changes everything.** – It is nice to watch the dynamic of these two. With Edward you wonder what story is right up until you are told and let me tell you, you better have tissues. Bella is so use to being put down to the point that her mother is the main integrator and on top of that she is in a relationship that is lifeless. Trust me it gets better as you go along and it is nice to see them grow and find the real them.

**The Education of Professor Cullen**** by ****sheviking**** - College professor Edward Cullen is thoroughly annoyed by his student Ms. Swan. Everything about her bothers him, and he longs for the semester to be over. But what happens when he meets her one night when they aren't in school?** – Edward is a nerd in every way in this story, he dress like he is 60, never really had a social night and thinks that his own company is all he needs. Bella is his student that dress like a punk and love to show a bit of skin in the process. She love to argue her point and loves to give a different view of how she reads the books for Prof Cullen's class. Edward hates her because she wont conform, she calls him Edward not Professor, she asks questions with out raising her hand, she talks over him and other students when she want to make a point and just all out bates him to the point he gets angry. This all changes one night when he has a few drinks with his brother. Emmett has him peg from the beginning, Rose and Alice don't know about it till they are busted by them, and Jasper is a guys how falls in love with the person not the sex of the person. (He is not gay! But at times you wonder.) It is a fun filled story with a bit of everything.

**No Place Like Home**** by ****tellingmelies**** - Edward is forced to leave his playboy life behind in Chicago and come home to Washington, but will he change his ways or risk losing everything? **– This one has been around for a while and I stopped reading because I am sure the writer stopped posting for a while. But now she has started again and it was good to catch up with it again. Edward is your typical playboy who only thinks of himself and not who he hurts around him. Of course there is a reason for this and it does come out. Bella lives to please everyone around her but at the same time has a smart mouth that you will love. It is nice to see Bella give Edward a hard time but once they both realize that they like each other they try and do what they cannot to let it happen. It does of course but then James comes to town and well, let just say he add some spice! Edward learns some home truths and is grateful for James showing up. If you have not read it, do it is a good read and gives you everything, fun, laughter, and more.

**Guarding Bella Swan**** by ****coachlady1**** - Law student Edward is hired by Bella's father to be her bodyguard. He needs this job to stay in school. Will their attraction to each other screw things up or can he resist her and her smartass remarks? SOME drama - as in all relationships!** – This story is quite funny, well I laughed in most places. When they are in their heads, the conversations' they have there are funny. But I have to say there is a good twist in this story and for once it is not James that is the person at the end with the gun! It actually had me stumped for a while and then it all seemed to click. If you are up for a good mystery then you have found it. There is also a bit of back and forth between Edward and Bella, what is a story with out them denying each other.

**Breaking News**** by ****WriteOnTime**** - Two-network news anchors. One desk. In a race to get the story, love might become the headline - if they don't kill each other first. AU/AH Canon Couples, smart people, particle physics, and tap dancing!** – I have not finished this one yet, I have about 4 chapters to go, but so far WriteOnTime has had me chomping on the bit with these two crazy kids. I do have to say that when the do the broadcast in Texas have your tissues, I can't say anymore than that and no it actually does not have to do with the couple, it is the story they are covering. Edward in this story does not like to get close to people and his defense mechanism is to bait them to the point of them hating him. Bella is just the stand in and weekend newsgirl till one of her colleague passes away. They want her to stand in and work with Edward as a team. Well when it comes to these two there is definitely a ME in team. It is good to see that even when they decide kiss they are fighting about it. You will laugh at them, you will scream but you will unquestionably like the story.

**Lullaby and Goodnight: The Sleep Stalker**** by ****CitizenCullen25**** - Edward Cullen is an FBI Profiler that has seen it all. Twice. Bella Swan is a psychic with a very rough past. When these two team up to solve a series of murders, the real danger begins.** – This story gets you in from the first chapter. You really do not know who the stalker is but he is dangerous. At first Edward is against Bella helping with the case and you really are off side with him. He is arrogant towards Bella, but when she starts helping out he realizes she not just in it for the fame and money. She has no ulterior motive but to help the girls and any future girls that might be targeted. Bella's past is shocking and trust me you feel sick that there are actual people in this world that can and would so something like this. Trust me when I say you will feel sick, so if you have a weak stomach, skim though it. CitzenCullen25 writes beautifully and you really can't fault the story at all. She has you on the edge of your seat most of the time. The only down side is the story is not finished and you really do want to know it all now. You will be chafing at the bit for her to finish the story. (If anyone know any more stories like this one please send me them, these are the ones I really love reading)

**The Foreign Papers**** by ****javamomma0921****- AU - Bella Swan is an expert in antique documents. When the paper trail she is following leads overseas and she finds herself enamored with an enigmatic man named Edward Masen, will her training be enough to help her solve the mystery surrounding him?** – This is a lighter story to what I have read above, it once again a guessing game for Bella, Edward is Vamp in this one and he sort of has Bella on a witch hunt. He is trying to find his family and get them to remember who he and Alice are. I like how Bella has to look over these documents to find out that Edward is a Vampire, she does fall in love with him but she feels that is mainly has to do with the charms Vampires have to drawer in their victims. I am sure somewhere along the line Edward will have to change Bella, when I am sure is coming up. It is a quick read and entertaining also, I am going to say now that YES I am an impatient reader, I want the stories to be finished so I can enjoy them as a whole, but alas this is not so.

I hope you enjoy them as much as I did, everyone have a wonderful and happy Easter, those of you that are traveling, please do safely, take care on the roads where ever you are. I hope you get lots and lots of Chocolate! Those of you that do not Celebrate Easter enjoy your time off with your family and friends and once again travel safe.

Fiorella.


	66. Chapter 66

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of __**People like us**__ is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 65:**_

_Bella felt pre-cum leaking and she brushed her thumb over the tip. She smiled at him, "Do you want me to take my hand away?"_

_Edward shook his head, "Not yet, it feels so nice." He closed his eyes and yawned._

"_Sleep, Darling, we can play again tomorrow." Bella whispered._

_Edward nodded without opening his eyes. One hand was around her hips. _

"_I love you Bella."_

"_I love you too. Sweet dreams, il mio marito perfetto ."_

_Edward chuckled drowsily as he pressed his mouth to Bella's forehead._

_Suddenly the future didn't seem so bleak._

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 66**

Edward stared out of the window. He was in the music room and after a frustrating half an hour when he realized that it was going to take some more time for him to be able to play the piano with both hands again; he had begun to work on the final score for the movie.

He was sitting at the small writing desk that Reggie and Bella had brought in for him after Bella had caught him trying to write at the piano. She had flipped out at him and had summarily 'ordered' him to 'do nothing' until he had seen her and Reggie carrying the small desk from his office into the music room.

Bella walked in to the music room. She was dressed for 'work' in her broken, paint stained cutoffs and an equally stained Roxette t-shirt that had been cut so that her midriff was bare and was sleeveless. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she was wearing flip flops.

Edward thought that she had never looked cuter. Or more sexy!

"Paul is here, my Love; are you ready?" She asked as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Yep; let's do it!"

Paul sat in the den sipping a tall glass of raspberry iced tea that Bella had made that morning. He stood up and greeted Edward.

The old 501's hung low on Edward's hips and the black t-shirt accented his sharp angular features. He was paler than normal, which accented the deep green of his eyes and the copper highlights in his hair.

It was Friday afternoon and it was the first joint session for Edward and Bella in months.

Edward had requested that Bella join them the previous day. He had seen Paul every day since coming home and he was feeling much better than he had a week before.

Paul took his seat and motioned to the couple to sit down. Edward sat in the middle of one sofa and Bella sat next to him.

"How is the physiotherapy going?" Paul asked Edward.

"It's going well. We did some water aerobics this morning. Jason is great. The breathing is still painful if I push it, but mostly I'm more uncomfortable than in pain."

Paul turned to Bella, "How are you coping?"

Bella put her glass down on the coffee table and Paul could see that she was thinking about her answer carefully.

"Bella, I don't expect you to give me a politically correct answer, just tell me how you feel. Edward's a big boy and I'm sure that he can handle it."

Bella blushed as she dipped her head momentarily before she answered.

"Things are getting better between us. My biggest frustration is that Edward still doesn't seem to know what he can and can't do and I catch him trying to do stuff that can hurt him!"

Edward and Bella exchanged a look and Paul saw Edward put his hand on Bella's thigh and give her a squeeze.

Paul chuckled and shook his head, "What was it this time?"

Bella scowled as she explained about Edward writing on his piano.

Edward frowned as he retorted that it was how he processed his music.

Paul allowed their heated debate to continue for a few more moments before he put his hand up.

"Okay! So, let's just take a moment here to recap; Bella, you feel that Edward is trying to do too much too quickly and Edward? You feel as if Bella is trying to 'mother' you. Is that right?"

Both nodded.

Paul smiled, "Okay! Well, Bella you need to understand that Edward needs to gain some control over his body and over his day to day living. He has been 'managed' by hospital personnel, therapists and he doesn't want that from you."

Edward nodded smugly and folded his arms over his chest carefully.

Bella narrowed her glare at him.

"Edward, you need to realise that you are the most important person in Bella's life and she is terrified that you are going to get even more hurt. Losing you is her greatest fear and she needs to 'mother' you a little. She _needs_ to pamper you and show her love for you."

Bella nodded as she stared down at her hands folded in her lap.

Edward stared at her bent head for a moment before he picked up one of her hands and brought it to his lips.

"Baby, look at me." Bella hesitantly looked up.

Edward murmured his concern when he saw the sheen of tears in her eyes, "I love you so much for caring for me, and I know that I can hurt myself if I'm not careful. The very last thing that I want to do is to put myself in danger of having to go back into hospital and to be away from you. You need to trust me a little. I promise you that I _am_ being careful and I _will_ ask you to help me. I do, don't I? You help me to get upstairs at night if I get too tired. You help me with my exercises in the mornings and evenings. "

Bella nodded and Edward smiled as he reached out and cupped her cheek, "You have been helping me get my erection back…" Bella's face turned bright red.

"You help me more than anyone could, Baby."

Bella smiled at him and she reached up and ran her hand through his hair.

Paul watched the exchange with a satisfied smile.

"So Bella, you found Edward's elusive 'mojo'?"

Bella shook her head and she leaned forward to cover her face with her hands as she giggled and nodded her head.

Paul chuckled. "That's good, but you know that it's going to be a long time before you can actually have 'conjugal relations' with Bella again don't you?"

Edward stopped smiling and he looked up at Paul, "What do you mean, 'a long time'?"

Garrett frowned, "Didn't your surgeon explain about this?"

Edward waved him away, "Well, no, not really, I mean I wasn't in any frame of mind to discuss sex, Paul, I couldn't get it up!" He snapped.

Bella put her hand on his arm. Paul was amused to see how Edward seemed to calm down at her light touch.

"What _do_ you remember him telling you, Edward?" Bella said gently.

Edward shook his head, "I don't know, something about weeks, or something, I really didn't listen. Did you?"

Bella thought about their visit to Dr. Haymen. She was so stressed and happy to be home that she really hadn't listened to more than when he told Edward that he was healing faster than was 'normal'.

She shook her head, "I don't, sorry."

"Dr. Kumar told me to listen to my body but not to lift anything heavier than ten pounds for six weeks and then to move up slowly to lifting about twenty at the three month mark, so I reckon that Bella and I can fool around for a few weeks and then we should be good to go."

He narrowed his eyes at Paul's sympathetic look.

"What?" Edward growled out.

Paul sighed, "Edward, you need to speak to your surgeon, and I mean really talk to him, urgently, I would say. You are going to have to abstain for a lot longer than a few weeks."

Edward stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He ran his hand through his hair. He could feel Bella and Paul staring at his back.

Since Bella had begun to help him with his 'problem', he had felt stirrings every morning and as welcome as it was, he wanted to cum inside her mouth or pussy, but he had felt the ache in his abdomen in the shower when he had been close to cumming and he had backed off each time.

Fatigue was also playing a part of his recovery. He slept each afternoon for at least two hours, sometimes more if he could coax Bella to lie down with him. She would run her fingers through his hair and she would pepper his back and shoulders with little kisses as he turned over and she spooned him from behind.

Finally Edward sighed in exasperation, "_Okay!_ Fuck! I'm going fucking stir crazy! I need to get out of here!"

He turned to see Bella still sitting down.

Paul didn't say anything to Edward, he knew from experience that patients needed time to gather their thoughts before they opened up.

Edward looked from Bella to Paul and back at Bella, "I just need to blow off some steam, that's all. I didn't mean anything by that comment, Bella."

Bella nodded, "I know, Love. I understand your frustration to a degree; we just need to decide how we are going to work off some of this, um frustration." She ended with a smile and a delightful blush that had Edward adjusting his jeans again.

The rest of the session went well and Paul left just after 3 p.m.

Edward and Bella did his breathing exercises and then they lay down in the darkened room to sleep.

Edward woke up two hours later and stretched carefully. He had learned to take things slow when he woke up and to give his body time to adjust.

Bella unfolded herself from his back and she hummed against his bare back, which sent shivers down Edward's spine.

"Isabella, do you still want to play tonight?" Edward's gravelly voice caused Edward to smile into his warm skin.

"Hmm, yes please"

Edward turned over and he sat up. He looked under his arm to see Bella staring up at him with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Good. I want you to go and shower and braid your hair. When you are finished I want you to go into your room, where I will have put an outfit on your bed for you."

"Now?"

Edward frowned down at her, "Right now, please. Don't question me, Isabella. I am still able to deliver punishments, as you are going to find out if you are going to be difficult."

Bella got off the bed, almost tripping on her way to the dressing room. Before she went inside she turned to Edward with a small smile, "Is ten minutes okay? I need to shave; I haven't been to the salon this week."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "I will be doing a thorough inspection so you would do well to take an extra five minutes. I won't be lenient on you."

Bella nodded and she dipped her head to hide her grin.

_The Voice was coming out to play!_

Edward shook his head as he watched Bella disappear with an extra sway to her hips.

_Vixen! _

He got up and walked over to his closet. Alice had been a great help as she and Jasper were also adjusting to life without sex for a while.

When he had spoken to his brother-in-law earlier that week, Jasper had told him about some ideas that Garrett had come up with that would allow both men to focus their attention on their submissives as well as to help Edward and Jasper to practice their own restraint and self-control, while stretching the girls to their fullest potential.

Edward had thought out a small scene at the end of the evening, but before then, Bella was going to be busy! He wanted this to be about her and he wanted to connect with her on another level.

Edward took out the first of the outfits that Alice and Kate had brought for Bella. Edward snorted; she was going to hate it!

Bella walked into her bedroom and she saw that Edward was true to his word and there was a garment bag on her bed.

She opened the bag and stared wide eyed at the outfit.

The outfit was bright purple and completely see through! Bella slipped the long negligee over her head.

It looked like a floor length baby doll with the opening under her breasts all the way to the floor. Bella looked down in confusion; there was another piece of the purple material in the bag. After a few moments of turning the square this way and that, Bella sighed in frustration and threw the material back into the garment bag.

_What the hell?_

She felt tingles down her spine and she spun around to see Edward leaning against the door jamb with an amused smirk on his handsome face.

"Are you having some trouble, Isabella? I gave you extra time and you are still running late."

His voice was deep and Bella wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor.

She bowed her head down as she jumped into her standing inspection position while she fought off the blush that she felt heating her face.

"Yes, I mean no, um, well, yes, Sir" she whispered.

Edward pushed himself off the doorframe and made his way over to where she stood.

Bella swallowed loudly at the sight of his bare feet… _fucking weirdo!_

"Yes or no, Isabella?" His voice showed his amusement at her obvious nervousness.

"Um, yes Sir, I'm having some trouble with the, um, outfit? I don't know what to do with – that, that, thing." She whispered.

Edward snorted as he leaned down and picked up the 'thing' in his hands.

He held it in one hand and tipped her chin up in the other until her wide eyes met his amused gaze.

"What you are wearing is a variation on a slave or harem outfit. This is my take on a face covering or a 'burka', do you know what that is?"

Bella nodded, but at his cocked eyebrow, she answered verbally, "Yes, Sir"

Edward nodded, "Good, so you will now know that the elastic goes around your head and the material will cover your nose and mouth. I will expect you to behave like a true concubine for me Isabella, no talking or moving unless I give you the order, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I will expect you to be in the kitchen in five minutes making dinner. I will dine in the den tonight and you will be eating on the floor next to me. Five minutes, Isabella." Edward said before he held out the 'burka' to her and he walked out the door.

Bella hurried to the bathroom and she had the simple mask on in seconds.

She was glad that she had applied her make up slightly heavier than usual, and she quickly framed her eyes with eyeliner, the way that she imagined harem women of old would have done to enhance their beauty without revealing too much.

She almost flew down the stairs so that she was in the kitchen with just seconds to spare as she heard Edward's soft footfalls as he entered the kitchen.

"Isabella, come and kneel before me, girl."

Bella dropped to her knees before him and for some reason she clasped her hands behind her back at the small of her back.

Edward stared down at her bowed head and he was almost overcome with emotion at the sight of Bella, kneeling in a perfect submissive pose. _He could never give this up! As long as he had a breath inside his body, he would crave and desire to be her Master._

He cleared his throat, 'Isabella, look at me."

Bella felt her stomach contract as she looked up at her Master from below her lashes.

"You are the very air that I breathe, Isabella Cullen. All that I am is so much better and more with you. You pledged to have me as your Master, is that still your desire tonight?" He asked and Bella almost wept at the love and command in his voice.

"Sir, with everything inside of me, I submit to you with love and respect." Bella whispered.

She let her eyes convey what her mouth was not allowed to. All the love and desire that she felt for her Master shone out of them.

Edward smiled at her, "Then bow your head my beauty and accept the collar that I use to symbolize that you belong only to me."

Bella bowed her head once more and she felt her heart skip a beat as she felt the cold heaviness of the heart collar as Edward placed it around her neck.

Bella bowed low over her Master's feet and she placed a gentle kiss on the top of each foot, before she sat up once again.

"Seeing as I have created an 'Eastern theme' for this evening, I think that you can cook up an eastern feast for us. I expect the meal to be placed on the coffee table in the den and you are to be kneeling outside the door in one hour. You do not need to find me, I will be on time. I suggest that you get cracking, you don't want to be late tonight."

Bella didn't move from her position until she heard Edward leave the room.

Once he was gone she sprang into action to find her cookbook 'Middle Eastern meals made easy."

Edward sat in his office as he spoke to Aro.

"You are sounding much better my young friend."

"I'm much better than I was when you last saw me."

Edward heard Aro's sharp intake of breath.

"You scared the living shit out of me! My Lucia didn't stop crying until we had seen you for ourselves!"

"Thanks for handling everything, Aro; you have gone above and beyond the call of duty on this."

"Please Edward! I told you, you are more than just a client, and Felix deserved to go to fucking jail for what he did! Stepping in was the least that I could do for you. Listen, I have taken the liberty of setting up a couple of appointments for you to meet some acquaintances of mine who should fit well with you as far as publicists go. I will of course be accompanying them and I will stay at a hotel"

Edward interrupted him quickly, "That's ridiculous! Why don't you stay with us? Bring Lucia with you and come for a couple of days. We would love the company, please say you will come."

Aro chuckled into the phone, "Are you bored out of your mind already?"

Edward laughed, "You have no fucking idea! Come on Aro, I don't ask much"

Aro laughed outright, "Of course you don't, because I always have Lear jets, police escorts, and private helicopters at my disposal!" He retorted teasingly.

Edward laughed again, "Ow! Damn stop making me laugh, it still hurts!"

"Let me speak to my lovely wife and you speak to yours; we don't want to descend on you without her blessing! God only knows, you must be an evil sonofabitch to deal with when you are sick!"

"You have no idea! Bella has been amazing through it all and I was a real bastard to her in the beginning, but we are getting better. I'm seeing Felix and Heidi on Monday morning. I sent them an email and asked them to fly out and see me first thing. As you know, I've not spoken to either one of them. My father and our attorney sent them a statement to be issued after the shooting and Maggie has been screening our calls. After what Brian told me; the account of other security staff and Comic-con personnel, I am going to fucking tear him a new one when I see him! And then I'm going to fire him!"

"I'll speak to you over the weekend, Edward, but if Lucia says yes, and Bella is agreeable, we will fly in on Tuesday and we will leave on Thursday morning."

The two friends said goodbye and Edward checked his watch.

The delicious smells that were emanating from the kitchen were making his mouth water. Edward smiled to himself, he had taken a bet with himself that Bella would be able to pull off a surprise challenge just like the one that he had given her, and he was right!

There were still a few moments to go and Edward took the time to check on the den.

Reggie and Brian had helped him by transforming the room into the inside of an Arabian tent. They had moved the sofas and chairs out of the way and mat, lounging mattresses, and small stools had been set up in their place.

A Hubbly was sitting in one corner with a couple of potted ferns that Edward recognized from the deck.

Edward walked over to pile of cushions and mattresses and he carefully lowered himself onto a low bed and propped himself up with two large cushions.

He heard a gasp as Bella stood just outside the door with a tray of eats.

He did not say anything and Bella seemed to regain her concentration as she walked into the den and she carefully set out various small dishes and bowls.

When she was finished she left the room without giving Edward any indication that he was present.

She returned a few moments later carrying a small tray with a carafe and small glasses.

She set them down and once again left.

The third time, Bella did not enter the room, but knelt instead just outside of it.

Edward watched her for a few moments. His cock was wide-awake as he stared at her dewy breasts and the shadow of her bare pussy. His mouth was watering to taste that tantalizing fruit.

_Later,_ he silently promised himself, _later._

"You may enter, Isabella."

Bella crawled into the room and made her way over to where Edward was lounging. She leaned down and touched her lips to his feet again.

"You may begin to feed me"

If Bella was taken aback by Edward's instruction, she did not show it. Instead, she gathered some delicacies onto a plate.

With only an hour to prepare dinner, Bella had been grateful to Maggie when she opened the fridge and found that the housekeeper had known of their dinner date as she had been to the wonderful Mediterranean Delicatessen in town and there were small containers that were labeled neatly and held an assortment of dips, salads, and appetizers. Hummus the chickpea dip, Tzaziki which was a cucumber and yoghurt dip, yellow saffron rice, Dolmades, the vine leaves that were stuffed with ground mince, rice and spices, lentils and rice, as well as cubed lamb and fresh fish.

Bella made miniature lamb kebabs while she grilled the fish and then flaked it into a bowl. She warmed up miniature Pita breads, which she was going to serve with Dukkah, an eastern mixture of herbs and spices, and small bowls of olive oil and balsamic vinegar.

She used her fingers as was customary of the region to feed Edward bits of fish, meat, and salads scooped into bite-sized pieces of pita bread.

At regular intervals, she offered Edward sips of iced tea or water. After about fifteen minutes, Edward sat up and he moved to sit closer to the table. He gathered his own platter of food and he instructed Bella to lower her mask so that he could feed her some of the delicious morsels as well.

They nibbled and licked each other's fingers, and they became more aroused with each passing moment.

Bella's fingers shook as she pushed a grape into Edward's mouth, only to find that he captured her fingers with his tongue and teeth, nipping on the tips as his tongues licked off the juice of the crushed fruit.

Edward's eyes looked into Bella's. He saw that her gaze was fixated on his mouth as he suckled on her fingertips.

He could see her breathing had increased and her chest was heaving slightly as she licked her plump lips.

Edward opened his mouth and Bella pulled her fingers out slowly.

He could smell her arousal and when he looked down he saw that she was rubbing her thighs together.

Edward's hand shot out and he laid it on her thigh heavily. Bella stilled immediately and her face flooded with color.

He shook his head as he narrowed his eyes at her in warning, "You have not been given permission to pleasure yourself, Slave! Do you dare to defy me?"

Bella rose up onto her knees and she widened her stance. She lowered her chin and looked down demurely.

"Answer me!"

"No, Master, I don't wish to defy you." She uttered the words quietly.

"Are you close to cumming, Isabella?"

"No, um, y-yes Master." Bella admitted reluctantly.

"Look at me"

Bella lifted her gaze. Edward's eyes were dark and Bella thought that he looked otherworldly in the dim light.

"I will not tolerate lies, Slave, so which is it?" Edward barked out, making Bella jump slightly.

"Yes, Master, I was close to cumming, but I have it under control now." She said.

Edward allowed the silence to stretch for a moment before he gave her a curt nod.

"Keep your legs open and for now, you have lost the privilege of feeding your Master."

Edward watched as Bella nodded and she bit her lip as her eyes filled with misery.

"You may not touch me in any way. If you touch me, there will be worse consequences, do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Master, I will not touch you."

"What color are you Isabella?"

"Green, Master."

"Very good. Now take your robe off."

Bella frowned for a split second, before she rose to her feet and quickly took the sheer negligee off. She sank down once more.

"Inspection position, Slave."

Bella rose onto her knees. Her legs were shoulder width apart while her big toes touched. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her head was bowed.

Edward's greedy eyes took in the smooth outer lips and glistening shimmer of her juices as they trickled out of her pussy.

His erection throbbed painfully.

_Fuck. Me._

"Shoulders back, Isabella. I want you to push your tits forward. Offer those sweet nipples to me for my pleasure!"

Bella thrust out her chest as she arched her back and pulled herself up while relaxing her shoulders as she had been taught.

Edward dipped his two of his fingers into the mixture of yogurt and finely sliced cucumber. He lifted them and smeared the mixture onto her right nipple.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward reached forward with his other hand and he pinched Bella's left breast hard and quickly.

"Silence!"

Bella bit her lip to keep quiet and Edward carried on.

Bella watched with wide eyes as he lowered his lips to the tip of her breast and he licked the concoction off it lightly before he took the nipple into his mouth and laved it with his tongue before he sucked it hard.

All the while, he kneaded and palmed her other nipple, using just the correct amount of pressure as he squeezed and pinched the nipple so that Bella felt her juices running down her leg.

Edward lifted his head and her heard Bella whimper at the loss of his mouth.

"Isabella! That is enough noise! Here, let me give you something to keep your quiet…" his voice trailed away as he lifted one of the cushions and found his stash of toys that he had carried down earlier.

He pulled out a small cock shaped gag, "Open"

Bella obeyed immediately. Edward watched as her lips closed around the phallic symbol and he felt a rush of jealousy at the way that she began to suck on the gag as if it were his cock.

"Hold that in your mouth," he muttered before he went back to his meal.

Next Edward spread some of the chickpea dip on her other breast and down her abdomen. He amused himself by placing an olive in her belly button. Edward let his finger trail down to Bella's plump Mons. Her stomach rippled as his finger gently rubbed the soft, smooth skin, but otherwise she remained still.

Edward winced slightly as he tried to lean over her body. He straightened up and sighed in frustration. He picked up the olive and popped it into his mouth as he revised his plan slightly.

"Isabella, you may relax. I want you to sit on that mattress and to lie back on those large cushions. I want your legs spread wide open for me and I want your arms stretched out to the sides, you keep sucking on that cock, okay? If you let it fall out of your mouth, you will have it strapped on your head for our next play party."

Bella felt as if she was on fire. Every place that Edward touched had her quivering. Bella felt as if invisible strings controlled her entire being that her Master held in his hands.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she lay back against the cushions. She could feel the saliva run down her chin as she suckled on the small fake cock. There was not a taste to the gag, but Bella did not like it in her mouth. She only wanted one cock in her mouth and that was her Master's.

Edward moved the coffee table closer to where Bella lay and he moved to sit at her side.

"Look at me!" he commanded and Bella's eyes snapped open. Edward's eyes were almost black as he took in his wife's magnificent body spread out for his pleasure and enjoyment.

He lowered his mouth and began to lick the chickpea dip off her breast and torso. His hand gently stroked her cheek and his cock was impossibly hard as he felt her facial muscles moving as she sucked on that fake penis.

He raised his head and glared down at her.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Isabella? Do you like sucking cock?"

Bella nodded hesitantly.

"I see, so is this cock better to suck on than my cock? Hmm?"

Bella fervently shook her head.

Edward snorted, "I think that you are lying, I think that you love this cock more than my one. I think that you want to fuck this cock. Do you?"

For a moment, she stared into his eyes and then she nodded, not taking her eyes off his face.

Edward's teasing smirk was gone in a second. The hard line of his mouth and the muscle ticking in his jaw told her that he was less than pleased with her answer.

"Well you are not going to fuck that dick or any other, unless I say so, isn't that right, Slave?"

Bella did not move. She could see that Edward was teetering on a knife-edge and if she was to provoke him in any way, he was going to erupt. Bella understood that he was feeling sexually frustrated, but then again, so was she!

All week she had stimulated Edward and he had done the same to her, but neither of them had found any relief and it had been so long since Bella had masturbated, that she was not even sure if she remembered what to do any longer! Bella had been tempted on many occasions to bring herself to quick release in the shower, and on one occasion she had even contemplated stealing into the playroom and helping herself to some of their toys, but she just could not bring herself to do something so selfish. Therefore, she did what she was sure that any 'good' submissive would do, she ignored her own screaming needs and concentrated on her Master.

Edward could see that Bella had lost focus, and to bring her back to the moment he leaned down and kissed her shoulder softly.

He knew that she was weary of his volatile mood and he could see that he had upset her with his harsh words.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he let his tongue lap at the pulse point of her neck.

Bella hummed in appreciation and Edward smiled as he nuzzled the sweet spot behind her ear. He could feel the electricity cruising through her body. Out of curiosity, Edward moved his mouth down, over her nipple that was rock hard. Unable to help himself, he licked the deep red bud and then nipped it.

Bella's body began to shake in anticipation.

"I'm going to make you scream as you cum, Little Girl." He said as he blew onto her puckered flesh.

"I'm going to fuck you over and over again until you beg me to stop and in the next breath you will be begging me to _never_ stop."

Edward moved his mouth lower to kiss Bella's stomach and belly button. He rubbed his cheek against her soft skin.

"You skin is orgasmic. You are so soft, so beautiful."

Bella was frantically reciting Capitals and Countries to try to distract herself. She could not believe that she was so close to losing composure without Edward having touched her.

"Here is my treasure. So pretty! You are so wet for me, Love. I can see your little pussy is begging for something, hmmm. You want something inside of you, don't you? You want me to fuck your pretty cunt, Little Girl. Hmmm? Take that cock out of your mouth my pretty Slave and tell your Master what you want." Bella was on fire. She was floating, torn, tied, and free all at the same time.

Her shaking hand slowly took the imitation penis from her mouth. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Whatever pleases you, Master?" Bella said after she had massaged her jaw slightly.

As she was about to put the gag down, Edward turned his head and stopped her.

"Give it to me."

Bella's mouth was hanging open slightly as she gingerly handed Edward the gag.

Edward smirked at her as he sat up and pulled the bag over that held his supplies. He pulled out the disinfectant and sprayed the penis before he poured hot water from a flask into a bowl and he rinsed it off gently before wiping it down with a soft towel.

"We don't want you to get an infection, now do we?" He asked.

Bella had not taken her eyes off Edward. She felt a bit disappointed that he was going to use such a small dildo on her, but she reminded herself that beggars could not be choosers and that she should be grateful that he was giving her any pleasure at all.

Edward moved to lie down between Bella's outstretched legs. He ran one hand up her leg while the other one held the small toy.

He trailed kisses up the inside of her thighs, before he gently breathed on her open lower lips.

"So pretty!" Edward said again as he pressed the tip of the small dildo again the hood of her clit.

Bella almost screamed out but she managed to clamp her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide open and frenzied.

"Its okay, Slave, I want to hear you now. You can scream, cry, chant, you may do anything, but you may _not_ cum until I give you permission, is that clear?"

"Y-yes, Master." Bella panted.

Edward turned his attention to the sight of the small cock slipping between her pussy lips and being coated in the copious amounts of Bella's pre-cum.

"Fuck, fuck, oooh fuck me, soooo good, don't stop, please, please don't stop touching meeeee – FUUUUCK!" Bella arched her back off the mattress as Edward teased her hot entrance.

He moved the cock into the crack of her ass, which was also wet, and when he began to press the tip of the toy against her back passage, Bella finally understood what he intended.

"Yes, oh, yes, do it! Fuck my ass Master!"

Edward realized that too much stimulation in that area would have her cumming and he did not want her to fail.

He wanted to reward her for being so faithful to him. With that thought in mind he pushed the small toy inside her until the base was snugly sitting between her cheeks.

He look up into Bella's flushed face. She looked as if she was ready to explode into a million pieces.

"Cum as much as you want to my Slave." He whispered as he lowered his mouth and with one breath he closed his lips around her clit and he began to suck on it strongly.

Three fingers of his right hand pushed up inside of Bella, while Edward angled his thumb to press on the artificial cock in her ass and he began to pulse his fingers.

Bella screamed as she came, her juices poured out of her body onto Edward's hand, arm and chest.

He bit the inside of her thigh playfully before he began to lick up her nectar.

"Do that again." he growled as he suck and licked her sweet essence.

Bella felt herself begin to spiral out of control again and she gripped her hair by the roots as she arched her back and screamed again as a second and then a third orgasm ripped through her body.

Bella was covered in sweat; Edward was covered in sweat and Bella's juices. The room smelled of sex.

Edward's jaw was aching and his jeans were soaked in the crotch as he had leaked pre-cum all over them.

He had a cramp in his neck and hand and his side was beginning to ache from being in one position for so long.

"One more…" he whispered as he brushed his nose up and down her slit.

"No! Please, Master, no more, I cannot… I can't _move_. _I have no more to give you_! Please!" Bella's voice was stilted as she begged for mercy.

Her eyes found the clock on the mantle and she could not believe that it was almost 10 p.m!

_Four hours!_ She had had six orgasms in four hours.

Edward wiped off his mouth, face with a damp cloth before he sat up, and stretched.

His heavy lids hid the mischievous look in his eyes.

"I have a gift for you, Slave. My tongue needs a rest but you _will_ give me one more orgasm!"

Bella shook her head at him, "I can't! I'm telling you Master, you will not be able to make me cum again!"

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"I love a challenge. Okay, little girl, you fight the next one and we will see who wins!"

Bella shook her head but did not answer. She was so tired that she knew her body had nothing left to give.

The small cock had been removed a while ago and Bella relaxed as she felt sleep overtaking her.

Suddenly a noise started up that made Bella's eyes shoot open and the lubed multiple tongues of the Sqweeler was pushed against her swollen clit.

Bella's head flew off the pillows, she stared at Edward in shock, and something akin to horror as the toy began to stir something deep inside her.

"MASTER! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She shouted.

Edward narrowed his eyes and with a flick of the switch, the many tongues were moving in a faster rotation.

"Oh! FUCK! NOOOOO, OH FUCK!"

Edward sat back and he thoughouly enjoyed the sweet torment that he put Bella through for the next seven minutes. That was all it took for her to grant him with two more orgasms.

At last, Edward moved away. He watched as Bella laid crying and laughing, covered in sweat, tears and cum.

"Let me hold you, Isabella." he said and Bella moved over so that he could lie next to her.

He pulled her into his arms and he covered them with a soft woolen throw.

"Lets' rest for a few hours, I can't move right now"

Bella nodded, "Thank you Master."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Several hours later Edward awoke when he tried to move and found that he was pinned to the thin mattress by Bella's warm body sprawled over his chest and one of her legs hooked over his hips.

"Isabella? Wake up Love, we need to move," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Bella moaned quietly in her sleep but she opened her eyes and pushed her wild hair out of her face.

The braid had come undone hours before, and her hair was wild and glorious as it fell over her shoulders.

"Are you okay? Do you need something? Must I help you up Master?" She said instantly awake and alert to his needs.

Edward calmed her before he moved away and he rolled into a sitting position before he stood up and smiled down at her, "You have never looked more beautiful to me." He whispered.

Bella snorted, "You are crazy, Master"

Edward smiled, "One day you will understand what I see when I look at you like this. You looked like I have possessed you. It looks good on you."

He held out his hand, "Come on, we need to get you into a hot tub and then into a warm shower and then sleep!"

Bella groaned but she rolled onto her stomach and rose up onto her knees.

She impulsively leaned down and kissed Edward's feet. She sat up and looked up at him.

"Did I please you Master?"

Edward's expression softened into one of love as he ran his fingers through her curly tresses.

"Isabella, you have surpassed all of my expectations. You pleased me so much more than I ever thought possible."

Bella smiled but it faltered as Edward's fingers moved to her collar.

"Already?" she asked sadly.

Edward nodded, "I promise you that you will wear it for longer next time, okay?"

Bell nodded, "As you wish Master." she said quietly.

Edward took the necklace off and pushed it into his pocket before Bella took his hand and she stood up.

Edward sent Bella upstairs to get into their hot tub that Edward had set hours before. Thankfully, he knew not to set the temperature too high so that they could enjoy it for longer and it was relaxing and refreshing and not draining.

Bella was liberal with their natural bath essences and she piled her hair on the top of her head before she climbed into the bath and turned the jets on.

Edward walked into the room and he put down two glasses of white wine filled with ice and a cheeky chardonnay that he and Bella had bought on their way back from Napa.

Bella opened her eyes and she smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey"

Edward smiled as he carefully climbed into the tub.

He pulled Bella's feet over the outsides of his hip bones and he spread his legs on the outside of hers.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked quietly as he took a sip of his wine.

Bella hummed as she popped an ice cube into her mouth.

"Is your jaw okay?"

Bella nodded and she chewed her ice cube before she answered, "Yeah, about that, I don't like sucking fake cocks, Babe. I realized that tonight, so please can we skip that again." Edward chuckled at her scrunched up nose. She was so fucking cute!

"What else didn't you like?" Edward asked as he lifted on of her legs up and ran a sea sponge from her toes to the apex of her thighs.

Bella grinned at him as she leaned forward and kissed his big toe.

"I loved everything else! Fuck you made me cum so many times, I thought that I was going to pass out from overorgasming! Talk about over stimulation! How the hell did you know that the sqweeler was going to get me going again?" She asked as she ran her hands up his legs and over his knees.

Edward groaned as her hands cupped his semi hard dick.

He smiled at her evilly, "You liked that huh?"

Bella nodded, "But damn, my clit is so sensitive! I don't think I'm going to be able to wear panties tomorrow!"

Edward pouted dramatically, "Poor you! I can't even have one orgasm and here you are complaining because you have had eight in one night!"

Bella's jaw dropped, "EIGHT?" She shrieked.

Edward grinned, "Eight! So feel sorry for my poor tongue!"

Bella cooed as she pulled herself up between his legs so that they were almost touching, "Aaaw! Come here baby, let me kiss it better for you…."

Bella put her hands on either sides of Edward's face and she held him still as she kissed his mouth gently before she pushed the tip of tongue inside and her tongue stroked his.

"Bella…" Edward groaned as he pulled her against his chest. He deepened the kiss as her tits rubbed against his chest and he could feel himself getting hard as her heat nestled against him.

"Fuck, Baby, we gotta stop! Shit! This is fucking killing me!" He complained as he pressed his face into her neck.

Bella put her arms around his shoulders, "Sssh, hush now, Edward. Come on, we can do this." She pulled back so that they were barely touching, "Look, we don't have to play for now if it's going to be too difficult for you. In fact, I think that we should keep it G rated for a while around here. Yeah, come on," she coaxed as she warmed to the subject and Edward began to make noises of protest, "Come on, it will be like a challenge, like 'Survivor' or something, we can call it - um, something like… Sex-vivor! What do you think? We see what we can do that is non-sexual, and still fun and we can still have D/s time, but it can't involve toys or sex or sexual gratification – not for a while anyway and – what?" She said as Edward shook his head and began to laugh.

"Bella, Baby I love you, but you just had eight – count them," he held up eight fingers, "eight orgasms, how the fuck are you going to go without? And why would you? I got shot not you, and it's my balls that are blue!" He finished with a smug grin that Bella wanted to slap off his face.

Bella stared at Edward with narrowed eyes, "So what are you saying? That I'm some kind of sex maniac that can't go without?"

She finished her glass of wine and stood up, shaking her head, "You know that is just so typical of you! You think that just because I am a woman, and the 'weaker' sex," she curled her fingers into hyphen signs. "That I'm going to be begging you for sex at every turn!"

She huffed and stepped out of the tub and she hit the switch that stopped the jets, as Edward grinned and opened his mouth, "If you dare say one word about me begging, I promise you, it will be winter before you see my hoo-ha again!"

Edward snapped his mouth closed quickly. He knew when to push his luck and when to hold his tongue!

He stood up just as Bella pulled the plug and he watched as she walked over to their walk-in shower. She turned the multiple shower heads on and kept her back turned to him as she muttered dark words to herself.

Edward was smiling like an idiot as he joined her in the shower, "You know, I think that your idea is a good one. Why don't we both think of things to occupy our time? We can put them in a jar or something and we can take turns in doing them?" He said as he began to wash his hair.

Bella didn't answer as she washed and conditioned hers. "I'll think about it!" she finally said with a pout.

When they were finished in the shower, they stood at the twin sinks and brushed their teeth.

Edward pulled two bottles of water from the mini fridge in their sitting room and he put them on their nightstands.

He switched off the overhead lights and closed the curtains so that the room was dark except for the lamps burning next to the bed.

Edward pulled on a pair of boxers and looked up as Bella came into the room wearing a summer nightie.

It was not revealing in the slightest, but she looked young and innocent and so very sexy in it that he almost asked her to go and change.

Instead he climbed into bed as she made her way to the other side.

He absently rubbed his healing scar as he settled against the pillows.

Bella leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth, "Are you in pain?" she asked quietly.

"Nah, I'll be okay. I just need some sleep" he said as he yawned.

Bella looked at the clock over his shoulder, "Shit! It's almost 4 a.m! I didn't realise that we had slept so long downstairs! No wonder you're tired, Love. Let's get some sleep."

Edward nodded and he took a few sips of water before he turned the lights off and he lay down.

Bella turned onto her side with her back to him and Edward loop an arm around her stomach as he turned to spoon against her back.

He kissed the top of her head as he tucked her against him.

"Love you, Bella".

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella and Edward cleaned up the den the following morning. Bella carried all the toys up to the playroom and she cleaned and packed them away while Edward loaded the dishwasher.

Edward decided to keep the Bedouin tent and Brian and Reggie erected it in the garden.

Bella blushed when she looked out of the window and she saw them carrying the large cushions and the thick mattresses across the lawn.

They went for a walk in the afternoon and went to visit Jasper and Alice that evening for dinner.

Alice was glowing and it was obvious that she was thoroughly enjoying her pregnancy. Her little baby bump was cute and Alice looked pretty in a baby doll top with cut off shorts.

Jasper greeted Bella with a one armed hug and a kiss to her cheek.

He knew that they were taking strain, because he and Alice were doing their own adjusting to the situation.

The following day they went to visit Emmett, Rosalie and Joshua.

Bella enjoyed spending time with her sister-in-law and nephew. Joshua was growing so big and Bella and Edward were amazed at how much of his own personality he had.

He was a big baby with curly dark brown hair and he had the deepest dimples that just made Bella want to pinch his chubby cheeks.

Joshua had taken a shine to his aunt and he grabbed for her hair and laughed as she blew bubbles on his bare tummy.

They joined Kate and Garrett for diner at a local Bistro one night and Bella planned Edward's birthday dinner.

Kate had asked Bella what they were going to do for Edward's birthday the following week.

Edward overheard the question and he just shook his head, "I don't want anything special for my birthday. It's just not the right time, you know".

Bella looked at him and frowned, "Well, it'll be the first birthday that you and I celebrate together, so I'd like to make it a little special".

Edward smiled at her barely hidden excitement. He knew that he couldn't take this away from her.

"Okay my Darling, we can do something, but I don't feel like going out."

Bella nodded, "That's fine, we can do whatever at home."

Kate and Garrett smiled at them and grinned at each other, "Everything is a negotiation!" Kate whispered to her husband.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Reminds you of us, don't they?"

Kate nodded and her hand squeezed his thigh.

Bella asked Kate to go to the bathroom with her and Edward couldn't take his eyes off his wife's ass as she and Kate walked away.

Garrett laughed and Edward's attention swung back to his friend, "I don't know what the fuck you are laughing at; you check out Kate's ass every chance you get!" He growled as he took a drink of his light beer.

Garrett nodded in agreement, "You know it! Now, how are you doing? You both seem better."

"We are getting along much better. Bella has the patience of a saint. She is absolutely tireless and fearless. We are learning to give each other space as well, you know, when the house starts feeling a little small."

"Isn't it odd that no matter how big the property is, when cabin fever strikes, it feels like you are living in a shoebox?"

"Fucking straight! But I've been walking in the wood paths every afternoon and sometimes Bella will organize to have lunch in the garden. The weather's been so great that we spend a lot of time around the pool, obviously I've got to keep a shirt on and sit under the umbrella's but it's good to be outside. I've begun plowing through a mountain of books and scripts that I've just not had a chance to get to, so we are trying to stay busy."

Garrett smiled gently, "But?"

Edward sighed heavily, "But still, I just want to be 'normal'! I want to make love to my wife and pick her up like I used to and I want to get into the play room with her – although we did 'scene' on Friday night for the first time – she needed it and I couldn't say no!"

Garrett nodded and he reached over and put his hand on Edward's forearm, "Edward, I know that you are feeling frustrated, but you are doing a fantastic job, I knew that the 'no-sex' thing would be a major issue for you, Jazz is also having a difficult time of it."

Edward knew that what Garrett said was true. He and Jasper had been spending a lot of time on the phone and he and Jasper had begun taking walks together in the afternoons. Alice had suggested it one day when Bella had phoned her in frustration.

Edward had been difficult and Alice had told her that Jasper was also driving her crazy. When Alice had found out that her brother was about to go for a walk, she had quickly suggest to Jasper that he join his friend.

It had given both Alice and Bella a much needed break and had allowed the two friends to talk freely about what they were feeling.

McKenna and Brian followed them at a distance, but allowed the men some much needed privacy.

Edward had been comforted to learn that Jasper was just as frustrated as he was and when Jasper told him that Alice had walked out on him the previous week because he was being an 'egotistical boor' according to Alice, Edward had taken comfort and he had suggested that they walk together each day to get away from all the estrogen!

"Listen, Jasper told me that he wanted to collar Alice again, and I thought that we could get together and we could talk about some suggestions that I've come up with, that won't hinder your healing, but it will give you and Jasper some practice in the playroom and it will also put the girls through their paces and help to keep them in the right frame of mind."

"That sounds great. How is Thursday going to suite you?"

"Thursday evening at my place. The girls can make a night of it if they want to and so can we. You and Jasper come for dinner beforehand".

"Sounds like a plan, I'll talk to Bella about it tonight." Edward said just as Bella and Kate walked back to the table.

Bella had wanted to get Kate alone. As soon as they were in the small bathroom, Bella had turned to her friend and mentor; "I wanted to talk to you." she began.

Kate smiled, "I gathered so, because you never ask me to go to the bathroom with you!"

"So, Edward collared me on Friday and it was really great, but I don't know how we are going to go for weeks without having sex, Kate! I know that we can use other things, but I," her voice dipped low "I really missed his um, his peen." she said as her face burned dark red and Kate burst out laughing.

"What? Don't laugh at me Kate! You have no idea how much I miss – you know_, 'it'_. I don't want to use vibrators and dildos and by the way, they taste gross, but I want my own peen!" she whispered the word while Kate was bent over at the waist howling with laughter and wiping away the tears.

Bella glared at her for a moment before she walked out of the bathroom shaking her head and growling under her breath.

Edward and Garrett look up at her as she got close to the table but they both decided to say nothing at the expression of suppressed frustration and rage on Bella's face.

She picked up her wine glass and she drank the almost full glass in one gulp.

Edward looked at Garrett with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, Bella, where is Kate?" Garrett asked quietly.

Bella's head shot up and she glared at her friend, "Don't even! I do not want to talk about it! Just leave it!" Bella bit the words out and she reached over and picked up the half empty bottle of wine and poured herself a half a glass before Edward put his hand over hers and stopped her.

"What's going on Baby?" He asked her quietly. He could see that she looked embarrassed and angry. Bella shook her head as she took a large sip of her wine.

Kate came back to the table with a barely concealed smirk on her face. Her blue eyes were twinkling with mirth and she sniggered as Bella cursed under her breath.

"What's going on Hon?" Garrett asked.

Bella shook her head in defeat as Kate began to chuckle.

"Nothing that a bit of girl time won't help fix." Kate said as Bella sagged with relief.

Edward was more curious than ever and he was determined to find out what was wrong with Bella.

When Garrett told Kate that he wanted to invite Edward and Jasper over for a 'boys night', Kate immediately suggested that they all get together the following week for dinner and then she suggested that the men and women would separate for some 'alone' time.

Kate quietly apologized to Bella before they parted for the evening. Bella apologized for having over reacted to her amusement and the two friends parted company in better moods.

Bella was quiet on the drive home and Edward only brought up her mood swing when they were getting ready for bed.

"So, what was that all about back at the restaurant tonight?"

Bella blew out a breath as she finished washing her face.

She followed Edward into their bedroom and climbed into bed before she answered him.

"I just needed to ask Kate something, but she laughed at me and I got angry. But it's fine, we'll talk about it this week." She said quietly as she looked down at her hands.

Edward put his hand up to stroke her cheek gently.

"I know that this is just as difficult for you as it is for me. I think that we are both going to have to deal with our frustration in the coming few weeks. I'm going to speak to Haymen this week when I see him, okay?"

Bella nodded, as her cheeks grew even redder.

She looked at Edward from under her lashes, "I didn't mean to make a scene, it's just that I was explaining that I miss, you know, and she seemed to find that fucking funny! It's not funny to me!" She said and she pouted.

Edward bit the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling at her scowl.

Instead, he leaned forward and gently kissed her sulky mouth, "I know that it's not funny, Baby. Come here," he pulled her gently against his chest. Bella sighed and she snuggled against his uninjured shoulder.

"We'll work it out, I promise. Why don't you get some sleep, hmm?" He kissed the top of her head and Bella nodded as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Edward"

"Love you too, Baby."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward had two important appointments the following week. The first one was the appointment with Felix and Heidi and they arrived promptly on Monday morning.

The family had been furious when it had become known that Felix had distracted Brian on the day of the shooting. Emmett had issued strict instructions that they were not to be allowed into the hospital during Edward's stay. Edward had decided not to deal with them until he was strong enough to and so he had waited until he had been home for a while before he emailed Felix to arrange for the meeting.

Bella had to grit her teeth as the 'power' couple was shown into Edward's study. She had brought Edward his morning protein shake and was just about to leave when she had seen the black SUV swing around the driveway.

Her blackened glare had alerted Edward to the fact that his soon to be ex publicists had arrived. He put his arm around Bella's waist and drew her onto his lap.

"Isabella?"

Bella sighed and looked into his handsome face. Her gaze softened as she looked into his worried eyes.

"I won't make a scene, I promise, but if they start shit with you, then I'm not going to keep quiet!" She hissed.

Edward had pondered long and hard about whether Bella should be allowed to be present in the meeting, but in the end, he decided that as his wife, she would want to be involved in the meeting and she had a right to speak her mind.

Edward patted her thigh as they heard the footsteps coming closer to his study.

"I love your feistiness, Mrs. Cullen," he said and Bella grinned at him as the study door opened after a 'power' knock.

Felix and Heidi walked in as if they owned the room as always. Bella saw that they looked as impeccable as always and she was glad that she had taken the time to dress for the meeting in a navy blue dress and high heels. Her hair was twisted up into a chignon and she had made sure to put on her makeup carefully.

There was no way that she was going feel inferior to Heidi, not at this meeting.

Heidi and Felix were dressed in matching black suites, with black sunglasses and their pointy shoes and Bella shared a smirk with Edward as for the first time she actually saw through their façade.

Bella stood up slowly, but instead of moving around the desk, she stood next to Edward's chair with an arm around the back of it.

Edward slipped a possessive arm around Bella's hips.

His face as a hard, impassive mask as he stared at Felix and then Heidi.

Felix strode across the room with his hand outstretched, "Edward! Bella! It's good to see you both looking so well!" He enthused, De Vinci veneers gleaming.

Heidi smirked at Edward and her eyes flickered over Bella. She gave Bella a small false smile of acknowledgement.

Bella felt her hand twitch.

_Stupid bitch!_

Inside Bella was fuming! She wanted to slap the self-satisfied smirk of both of their faces. Heidi, with the fake smile and even faker tits and Felix, who she was sure had a pussy, because he sure did not have any balls!

Bella snorted at her private joke. She felt Edward's fingers tighten on her hipbone in silent warning. Suddenly her own amusement was gone.

It dawned on her that the man standing in front of her was responsible for Edward's injury. If he had not distracted Brian, then he would have been able to do his job and perhaps he could have prevented that lunatic from shooting Jasper and Edward!

Bella felt her knees buckle slightly as once again the enormity of what had occurred washed over her.

Edward felt Bella begin to shake. He stood up abruptly and wrapped his arm tightly around Bella's waist and he brought her into the circle of his arms.

"Felix, Heidi, this won't take too long. I just need to make a call."

He picked up the house phone and called Brian, "Hi, can you come to the office? Thanks"

Unlike their last visit, there was no waiting tray with eats and coffee. Felix frowned as he looked from Edward to Bella. He frowned at his wife slightly before he walked over and took a seat on the long leather sofa. Heidi, who still had not said a word, joined him.

She had an idea that something was very wrong. She wondered spitefully if Edward had finally realized that he had made a monumental mistake by marrying Bella Swan.

_Biggest mistake of his life! He is so besotted with her it's sickening! When the honeymoon is over and his career is in ruins, he'll be sorry that he ever let her dictate his life!_ Heidi thought as she crossed her long legs.

There was a knock at the door and Bella stepped away from Edward to answer it.

Felix frowned when he saw the burly man walk into the office. He recognized him as one of the bodyguards that were around on that fateful day, but he didn't understand what he was doing in the meeting.

"Brian thanks for coming. Right, I'm going to make this short and sweet," Edward said as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Felix, Heidi, you are both fired, with immediate effect. My attorney has drawn up a short agreement to the parting of our ways. There will be no fee forthcoming from us, and I have also decided to not sue your company, against the wishes of my family."

Felix felt his entire body tense up but before he could say anything, Heidi stood up. She pulled her sunglasses off her face as she glared at Edward and Bella.

"WHAT THE FUCK, EDWARD? We have done nothing but try to support your idiotic decisions ever since we signed you on as a client! We have fucking bent over backwards to accommodate your unreasonable demands that we include – her," she pointed at Bella. "We even made sure that her little art shows were a success and…"

Bella had heard enough and she stepped forward so that she was inches from Heidi's fake boobs. She reached out and gabbed the one lapel of Heidi's jacket and brought her face to Bella's own level.

"You listen to me, you fake fucking 'Barbie'. You are so fucking lucky that I am a lady, because if I wasn't I would kick your fake, stupid ass out on the fucking street where you deserve to be! Where the fuck, were you when my husband was being shot? You were on your fucking Blackberry backstage, that's where! If you had been there, maybe you could have told your asshole of a husband that IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA TO DISTRACT THE BODY GUARD WHEN HE IS TRYING TO DO HIS JOB AND PROTECT HIS CLIENT!" Bella swung around and she stepped towards Felix, who shrank back from her.

Brian put a hand in front of his mouth. He could not believe that Bella, who was five feet nothing was scaring the shit out of someone that was easily six one or two! He wished that Anderson was here to watch this!

"And as for YOU, you ASSHOLE, no, even assholes have uses," she said to herself and Edward snorted, "you are lucky that Edward doesn't ruin your reputation for life! Don't you realize the danger that you put him in, which you put all of them into? You are fucking lucky that you are even going to walk out of here, because I should just kick the shit out of you!"

Bella turned back to Heidi, "And another thing, you didn't make my art shows a success; I did! My talent as an artist was never dependant on your pathetic publicity and Edward's phenomenal success as an actor and a composer was there long before you and it will be there long after you, so walk the fuck on out of my house and don't you ever come back!"

Bella finished talking and she walked over the office door and opened it.

Felix began to walk out but Edward stopped him, "Wait!"

Felix and Heidi turned around expectantly. Their faces changed to one of fury as they looked at the piece of paper in Edward's outstretched hand.

Felix began to shake his head and all amusement was wiped off Edward's face, "If you don't sign this; I will go to court and I will go to the press and they will hear how you were partly to blame for this." He gestured to his chest, "Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me." He said quietly.

Felix felt a small shiver of fear run down his back. Bella had never been more turned on in her life! She knew it was wrong, but the sight of Edward dressed in black from head to toe, with his jaw square and his eyes almost black with anger had her panties sopping wet!

Heidi stepped forward and she snatched the sheet of paper from Edward's hand. She hurriedly signed and she almost threw it at Edward.

"Let's go Felix!" she barked as she almost ran from the room.

Bella followed her down the hallway. Heidi stopped just short of the front door and she turned to Bella with a nasty sneer on her face, "He isn't going to want you forever, you know that don't you, Isabella?" She said her voice was dripping acid and venom. "You can never be enough for Edward Cullen, you silly girl, you are just something new and different…."

Bella stepped forward; she opened the heavy front door, and pushed Heidi through it. "Get. Out. Of. My. House! I will not dignify your comments with a response, except to say that if you ever come near my family or me again, I will fucking destroy you, Heidi!"

Bella turned to see a furious Edward and a sick looking Felix by his side.

Felix uttered a mumbled apology to Bella as he hurried after his wife.

Bella looked up at Edward. His eyes were black orbs burning into her. "You are so fucking gorgeous right now. I want to throw you down on the floor and hear you scream my name." He said.

Bella's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed nervously, "I think that Maggie would have something to say about that." She tried to joke.

Edward took a couple of deep breaths. He had to get himself under control – and fast!

"I'm going to go for a swim." He said before he turned on his heel and walked down the stairs to the gym.

Bella walked shakily into the kitchen. Maggie was busy kneading dough at the counter. She didn't say anything to Bella, but Bella knew that she had overheard the conversation.

Maggie made space for her at the counter. "Put an apron on and come and help me. I'm baking a couple of loaves of bread, but I thought that you could make some pizzas for dinner tonight?"

Bella nodded. "Give me a few moments to change and I will be right down. I need to beat the stuffing out of something!"

Maggie watched Bella go.

She could not believe what that stuck-up publicist had said to her! Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter! She was the most lovable person that Maggie had ever met and her heart just ached for the newlyweds.

She knew that Edward was a walking time-bomb and that things were going to get far worse before they got better.

Bella came downstairs and Maggie smiled at her.

"You don't look a day over sixteen in those shorts and t-shirt! Come over here and let's get started."

Bella spent a good portion of the rest of the day in the kitchen with Maggie.

She knew that Edward and her needed some time apart.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Tuesday was even tenser and by the time that Aro and his wife Lucia arrived on Wednesday morning, Bella was about to spit blood!

Edward had been impossible the entire morning. It was his birthday and Bella had woke him up with breakfast in bed, which he had refused.

He had spent two hours in the gym, until Bella had threatened to call his doctor before he stalked past her with a bitten off comment about her not being his mother.

Bella bit her lip hard until she tasted blood.

Edward hadn't wanted a fuss for his birthday and so Bella had decided to have a dinner party with just the family, Garrett, Kate, Aro and Lucia.

Edward had been happy with her decision the previous week but when he walked into the kitchen, an hour before Aro arrived, and he had seen the roasts that Bella was preparing, he had hit the roof.

It was only when Maggie threatened to wash his mouth out with soap that he had stormed out of the house.

Maggie and patted Bella's tense shoulder, "This too shall pass, my dear, you just need to give Edward some time to adjust his shorts."

The water that Bella had been sipping spewed out of her mouth. She stared at Maggie in shock.

Maggie had smiled serenely back at her, "What, is that a flashlight that he has stuck in there? Please Bella, I've been married to 'Randy Reggie' as I call him for far too many years, and I know how the Cullen men are! Carlisle's parents had a very healthy bedroom life right up until Master Joshua passed away and Carlisle is just the same, so why shouldn't his children be any different?"

Bella stood with her mouth opening and closing while Maggie mopped up the water.

"You'd better get a move on, young lady; those roasts are not going to cook themselves!"

Edward wondered back into the house just before Aro arrived. He walked into the kitchen and walked over to Bella who was sitting on the window seat drinking coffee and he sat down next to her.

Bella ignored him and forced herself to keep reading the magazine that she had been browsing through.

"I'm sorry Baby. I'm behaving like a spoilt shit and I should be enjoying today with you." He said quietly.

He felt terrible at the way he had been behaving, but he couldn't seem to get a grip on his temper.

Bella nodded but she didn't look up.

"Bella? Please look at me."

He was aching to touch her, but recently they had not spent much time in close physical contact, because Edward was getting so frustrated that just sitting next to her was too much for him.

Bella sighed and she put the magazine down on her lap before she looked up at him.

She could see the anguish in his eyes and she hated that he was so conflicted on his birthday.

"Edward, I know how you are feeling. I live here too and I've also been feeling frustrated, but we can't let this drive a wedge between us! As soon as you have seen Dr. Hayman, we can make a plan. I love you and of course I forgive you."

She picked up his hand and held it to her cheek.

"We're going to get through this, you know, Sparky! We just need to lighten up a little." Just then the house phone rang.

Edward leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"Thank you Love".

Bella smiled, "You are very welcome!" she said, as she got ready to welcome their guests.

They had also invited Carlisle and Esme to stay with them for a few days and as Bella was serving Iced Tea on the deck, Carlisle's Mercedes drove into the courtyard.

Bella hugged her mother-in-law tightly. She had missed them both and she admitted as much to Esme as she helped her unpack the two small bags in one of the guest bedroom suites.

"I've missed you and Carlisle so much; it's good to see you."

Esme smiled, "I've missed you too Sweetheart, but you needed some time alone. How are you holding up?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "You've met your son, right?" She said with a wry laugh.

Esme shook her head in sympathy, "Oh Honey, is it that bad?"

Bella shook her head as she checked on the bathroom supplies.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Esme was sitting on the side of the bed. She patted the seat next to her.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Esme asked.

Bella sat down, "Not unless you can tell me how to not be frustrated for the next several weeks. Edward hasn't been to see Dr Hayman again, but Paul said that it's going to be a while before we can… _you know_".

Esme smiled in sympathy, "Oooh, no sex, huh?"

Bella nodded miserably.

"I know that just having him home should be enough, and I am so grateful that he's alive and that he will make a full recovery, but I want to be, um, intimate with him and that's not possible and Edward feels the same. It's just frustrating, you know? Anyway, it's worse for Edward, because he's not able to play the piano for any length of time, so he's bored, horny, and frustrated!"

Esme put her arm around Bella, "This sounds really trite, but you will both get through this and your relationship will be stronger, I promise."

They walked downstairs to join the others.

Carlisle had noticed the tension between Edward and Bella as soon as he arrived. He shared a knowing look with Esme.

Edward and Bella told everyone what had happened with Felix and Heidi and Bella blushed as Edward recounted how she had put both of them in their places.

"You should have seen her; getting all 'badass' on them, Bella was like a ferocious tiger!" He said beaming with pride as she passed him a glass of iced tea.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Well, she asked for it; acting as if we were _lucky_ to have them as publicists!"

"Bitch!" Esme hissed.

"And she is like silicone Barbie; I swear that woman doesn't have one real thing on her!" Lucia said viciously.

"Now, now Ladies," Aro said with a grin, he loved it when his genteel looking wife got feisty!

He turned to Edward, "You are looking really well, Edward, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a thousand times better than I was. You know, I'm getting stronger every day. I haven't taken any pain meds for a few days and that's helped as well. I don't feel so tired anymore, but Bella still insists that I 'take a nap' in the afternoons. I'm working with five-pound dumbbells for my upper body strength and my range of motion is almost back to normal. I still can't sit at the piano for too long, and that's exasperating. I have to stop every fifteen minutes and take a break." Edward said as Bella rubbed small circles on his arm.

"Dad, are you still going with me to my appointment tomorrow?" He asked Carlisle.

"Of course, Son. Have you made notes of your questions like I suggested?"

Bella sniggered while Edward looked slightly affronted.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my questions!"

"Aaaaww Babe, I would never do that, but there must be more than one question you want to ask him?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her playfully, "Carry on mocking me and I won't tell you what he says!"

Esme admonished them half-heartedly as it became evident what the one question was. "Okay you two; let's keep it clean".

They spent a pleasant time chatting, before Edward and Aro had to meet with two potential publicists.

Esme and Lucia went to get ready while Bella checked on dinner. Carlisle helped her to set the dining room table and they made small talk until they were finished.

They went their separate ways at the top of the stairs and Carlisle walked into his bedroom with a heavy heart.

Esme looked up as he walked in and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Did you say anything to her?" She asked quietly.

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "No; it's not the right time. They have so much that they are coping with right now and they have a house full of people. I cannot tell her now, Essie! Fuck! I want to kill that bitch for how she had fucking ruined that girl's life!"

Esme crossed the room unmindful of her nudity. She slipped her arms around Carlisle's waist. "I hate that you are carrying this burden, Darling! Maybe she doesn't want to know and you can just let it go…"

Carlisle smiled at her sadly, "You know that I can't do that, what if she gets sick, or needs blood or an organ; she will look to her 'parents' for a match, what a fucking joke! I cannot believe that Charlie was so damn blind, how could he not know?"

Esme reached up to cup Carlisle's jaw gently, "Come on now Car; it's no good second guessing yourself or your friend. Charlie explained what happened and it is understandable. What she did was criminal and morally reprehensible, but she was not the only one involved, remember?"

Carlisle nodded and he pulled Esme closer. His hands roamed from her waist, up and down her back and the curve of her ass.

Esme wiggled her bottom as she tried to evade Carlisle's wondering hands.

"We don't have time for that Dr. Cullen," she said playfully.

Carlisle pulled back so that he could pepper her shoulder with kisses. "Later, Mrs. C."

Esme moaned and she let her neck drop back to allow him room to nibble the sweet spot at the base of her throat.

"Definitely later, Dr. C."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella asked Emmett to help her bring the dinner to the table. She giggled at the show he made of puffing out his chest and flexing his muscles as he strutted through the kitchen.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head in mock despair, "You had to go and stroke that ego, didn't you, Love?"

Bella turned to wink at Emmett before she looked back at Edward, "Babe, you are cute, but come on, _Emmy bear_ here has all this," she motioned with her hand, "going on!"

Edward growled at her playfully, to raucous laughter from their guests.

As everyone took his or her places, Bella smiled across at Edward. In true Cullen style, Bella did not sit at the foot of the table, she sat at Edward's left hand side, just as she did when they were alone.

Once everyone had feasted on the Roast Lamb Cutlets; rice, freshly picked baby vegetables, Bella rose to her feet and she tapped her glass.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to her expectantly.

Bella smiled shyly as she looked at their guests. "I just want to thank you all for coming tonight and for the love and support that you've given us over the past month."

Bella turned to look down at Edward, and she felt her breath hitch at the look of love and adoration in his eyes as he looked up at her, "Edward, I love you; we all love you and we all want to wish you the very best year for your life."

She leaned down and kissed him softly. "You are my _everything_, Edward. To infinity and beyond!" she whispered into his ear and she stood up and touched her glass to his.

Bella sat down and she noticed that all of the women at the table were dabbing their eyes. Edward pushed his chair back and stood up and he took Bella's hand in his before he looked at his family and friends.

"Thank you, all of you for standing by us not just Bella and I, but Jasper and Alice as well. You are the most incredible family and friends that I could have ever hoped to have as my own. I want to take this opportunity to thank my wonderful, beautiful, and sexy" catcalls and whistles followed the last comment, and Edward waited until the noise died down, "very brave and awe inspiring wife. Bella, you are my life. Nothing would be worth anything if you were not here to share it with me. Thank you for being the light of my life that you are. You are amazing and I know that I have been a miserable bastard over the past month, and for that, I am truly sorry. I love you Isabella."

Bella did not even bother to wipe the tears off her cheeks before she jumped up and carefully wrapped her arms around Edward's neck as she pulled his head down to hers.

Finally, they broke apart when Emmett threatened them with the fire extinguisher.

"Good lord, man, you two really needs to get a room!" Emmett whined.

Edward turned to him with a grin as he kept one arm possessively around his wife.

"You've got that right!" Edward said with fervor.

Edward was thrilled at the gifts that he was given as they sat in the outside tent, having kicked their shoes off and as they all reclined on the mountains of cushions and mats.

Thankfully, the lighting was intimate and if anyone noticed Bella's heightened color, nobody said anything directly to her.

Carlisle and Esme presented him with a leather cuff with the Cullen Crest on it; Aro and Lucia gave him a beautiful silver frame for his desk with a picture of Bella and Edward that Lucia had taken the day before their wedding. Edward had picked Bella up and he was kissing her jaw as she stared into the camera. It was spontaneous and sweet and they were both very pleased.

Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett smiled at Edward cryptically as Emmett gave him a set of keys.

"A new car?" He asked with a confused frown.

"You wish!" Garrett chuckled.

"A house and a car?"

"Fuck, sorry Mom, like hell!" Emmett sneered.

"Motorbike?"

Emmett shook his head.

Edward turned to Bella, "Do you know about this?"

Bella shrugged and shook her head, "I have no idea what this is about." she said staring around the tent.

"Your present will be here on Friday morning, Bro," Jasper said with a smirk.

Edward stared at his siblings, "Hmmm, okay – whatever" he said.

He was surprised and thrilled when Bella handed him a square box that contained a TAG Heuer Grand Carrera Calibre watch.

The rest of the evening went well and when they eventually climbed into bed and Edward was lying with his head resting on Bella's breast, he smiled as he kissed the tip of her nipple.

"I think that I should put a shirt on, Edward, you are going to get all upset later…" Bella said for the third time.

"Please don't! I like this, anyhow, I wanted to say thank you for the great watch, Baby. It is awesome. I can't believe that you remembered."

They had seen a watch like that one that Bella bought him in New York, Edward had admired it, and he had commented that he needed a new watch.

"I take note of everything, Love," she said as she ran her hand over his shoulder.

"Hmm" Edward's eyes were closing and it was not long afterwards that Bella heard his soft snores.

She got more comfortable as she lay in the dark holding Edward. One of his hands was curled around her hip while the other was clamped over her breast.

The feel of his warm body against hers was reassuring and Bella wondered what news the doctor's appointment would bring them.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward, Bella, and Carlisle sat inside Dr. Hayman's surgery as he asked Edward rudimentary questions.

Aro and Lucia had left earlier that morning. Edward had been quiet and Bella knew that he was worried about what the doctor's prognosis was going to be.

"Alright Edward, please take your shirt off for me."

Edward looked across at Carlisle and he gave a slight nod.

Bella gave Edward's hand a squeeze as he stood up and unbuttoned his shirt. Dr. Hayman looked at the incision scar and proclaimed that it was healing very well. He was pleased that there did not seem to be much scar tissue and he commended his friend Dr. Kumar for his 'art-work'.

He got Edward to perform a few exercises and stretches so that he could see what his range of motion was.

Edward was sent for a scan and a new set of x-rays and upon his return, Dr. Hayman showed them into a private sitting room.

He put the film onto the light screen and showed Edward, Bella and Carlisle how Edward was healing.

"As you can see, Edward, your body has made incredible recovery. If I look at the damage that they were looking at just four weeks ago; I am amazed at what you are able to do, but that being said…"

Edward could feel his entire body tense up until he felt Bella's small fingers wrapping themselves around his hand.

He looked back at Dr. Hayman, "Go on, you were saying?"

Dr. Hayman pursed his lips as he looked at the handsome actor in front of him. He could see that he was straining every muscle to hear what he perceived to be bad news.

"Your body is very strong and healing at an almost superhuman speed, but you are human Edward; you are fallible and you do have limits. You need to listen to your body and listen to the advice that you receive from your physiotherapist, your father, your own common sense, and myself. You have built up muscle tone nicely and I am glad to see that you are back to your pre-trauma weight. Now here is the list of what you need to do in the next four weeks to ensure your recovery."

Dr. Hayman pulled out a few typed pages and he handed a copy to Bella, Carlisle, and Edward.

There was silence for thirty seconds.

"Shit!" Carlisle muttered just before Bella said, "You are kidding me…," and then Edward read the same line for the fifth time.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DOC! ARE YOU NUTS?" Edward exploded as he jumped to his feet.

Bella knew that she was not going to be able to calm him down from the bad news; hell, she needed someone to calm her down!

Dr. Hayman had been expecting the outburst; he got it from most of his patients that underwent thoracic trauma surgery. He waited while Edward let out another string of expletives. Once he was quietly glaring at him while he gripped his hair in frustration, Dr. Hayman explained.

"I take it that you read item seven on the list?" he said calmly.

Edward glowered at him and gave him a curt nod.

"Okay, now let me explain. You received several stitches inside Edward and to make sure that you do not rupture something when you, um resume, marital relations with your wife; you will need to have another scan as soon after 'the deed' as possible. Remember, it takes a lot of energy to have sex, even if your wife is on top…"

"_Ohgod…"_ Bella tried to remain quiet, telling herself that they were all grownups, but having Carlisle sitting there while Edward's_ surgeon_ discussed their sex life and positions was just too much.

Dr. Hayman continued, "So what I am suggesting is that over a period of four weeks, beginning in about two weeks' time, you and Bella will begin to explore this side of your relationship again, with the first three weeks being done with external stimulation, in other words –"

"I think we all know what you mean, so it's hand jobs and then… intercourse?" Edward said tightly, while Bella was desperately wishing that she were somewhere else.

_Happy place, happy place oh please let me go to my happy place!_

"That's right, now, what I would like to propose is that you book into a hotel close by, or you can go to your nearest hospital and they can perform the scan and send it to me. The first time, I advocate that you, Bella, be on top. Bella how do you feel about that?" Dr. Hayman asked.

Bella felt as if her face, neck and chest were on fire. She was sure that she was almost purple with complete mortification.

When Dr. Hayman said her name, her head shot up and she stared at the three men.

_Kill me now, please – please kill me now!_

"Baby? Are you okay?" Bella turned to look at her husband. She licked her dry lips, "Um, y-yeah, yes" she looked at Dr. Hayman, "I'm fine. I'm sorry what did you ask me?"

"Are you okay with being on top, perhaps in the reverse cowgirl position to keep any pressure off Edward's torso, if you are unsure, there are diagrams –"

"NO! No, that won't be necessary; I think that we can manage." Bella said hurriedly.

She looked at Edward, and then at Carlisle, "Can't, um, can't you do the scan, if we are at Cullen Crest for the weekend or something?"

Dr. Hayman nodded as he looked over to Carlisle, "Dr. Cullen, would you be okay with that?"

Carlisle forced himself to stay professional as he nodded, "Absolutely. Edward, will you be okay with that Son?"

Edward could see that Bella was almost in tears from embarrassment and he knew that she was far more comfortable with Carlisle than some stranger knowing when they had 'reverse cowgirl' sex!

"Sure Dad thanks."

After they had gone over the other nine points on the list, Dr. Hayman shook hands with the three of them and he asked Edward to see him in two months time.

Bella could not wait to get out of the office and she almost ran to the bank of lifts. She didn't look at Edward or Carlisle as they rode down in silence. Bella was chewing her bottom lip and staring at her shoes. As soon as the doors opened she bolted for the front doors and Brian waiting in the car.

Carlisle put his arm around Edward's shoulders as the watched Bella put her sunglasses on as she scrambled into the back seat without waiting for them, "You may want to take her out for a drink or a few shots to calm her down; she looks like she is about to break out into hives!" he said quietly.

Edward chuckled, "And you had better not even crack a smile when you do talk to her or she may just kill you!" He added.

Edward stopped smiling. He climbed into the car and put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

Bella stared out of the window the entire drive home.

When they arrived home, Carlisle got out the car and he excused himself.

As Bella was about to get out, Edward stopped her, "Do you want to go and get a drink with me?"

Bella frowned, "It's just after midday, Edward! What about lunch?"

"Then let's go out for lunch and a drink. My parents can fend for themselves. Maggie and Reggie can join them for lunch. Come on, Baby, we need to talk about the elephant in the room."

Bella hesitated, but then she nodded, "Okay, let's go to lunch."

Edward leaned forward, "Thanks Baby. Just let me give Brian a shout".

Five minutes later, Edward, Bella and Brian were driving out of the driveway.

They made the short drive down to one of the restaurants at the waterfront. Brian managed to secure a table on a private deck that overlooked the yacht club and the water. He sat at a table by himself, making sure to give Edward and Bella privacy, but he kept them in plain sight, and opened the book that he was reading.

Edward ordered a bottle of wine and then he ordered seafood platters for both of them with a large garden salad to share.

Once their drinks had arrived, and they were left alone, Edward reached over and took Bella's hand in his.

Bella looked at their clasped hands, but Edward put his free hand under her chin until her chocolate eyes met his bright green gaze.

"Talk to me, what's the matter?"

"_What's the matter?_ Edward, your surgeon just told us that I can give you a few hand jobs or blow jobs in two weeks and then I can have reverse cowgirl sex in a month if your father or he monitors it! And he wanted to give us diagrams!" she shout-whispered to him.

Edward let her speak and when she finished he leaned forward.

"Isabella, I have given you orgasms in a room full of almost strangers, so what was so bad about a doctor talking about our sex life in a practical manner? Don't you think that I want to keep our sex life private as well? But we can't because this happened to us and we have to deal with it in the best way that we can. We will get through this Baby, but only if you can get your head into it with me! Come on, Isabella, where is your sense of adventure? Are you with me?"

Just then their waiter arrived and he eye-fucked Bella as he served their platters. Eventually Edward growled deep in his throat as the waiter stared down the top of Bella's shirt.

"That will be all!" Edward snapped at him.

They ate in silence for a while until Edward began to make small talk. Bella thought about what Edward had said and she knew that she was being childish to be so embarrassed by the conversation, and she did not fully understand her nervousness at the prospect of having sex with Edward, but she was!

They finished their wine and the meal and they decided to take a walk. Brain followed at a discreet distance, giving them the privacy that they desired.

Bella felt safe and secure as she walked in the circle of Edward's arm. She hugged him to her and began to try to explain how she was feeling.

"I'm nervous and scared. What if I hurt you? What if I can't satisfy you? What if something goes wrong? I know that it will probably be fine, but I cannot help wondering about all the things that can happen, you know. I feel like it has going to be almost like the first time and I'm scared…" her voice trailed off.

Edward led her to a bench at the end of the one of the docking piers and pushed her gently into the seat, while he knelt down in front of her.

He took both of her hands in his and smiled at her tenderly, "Isabella Cullen, first of all, you will always satisfy me. Just the thought of your body gets me hard as a fucking rock. You are not going to hurt me, because we are going to be careful and go slowly. It will be like the first time in many ways but remember this; I am your Dom as well as your husband and I know your body better than you do. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and you know my body better than I do. We are in this together and if we need help, Carlisle is going to be around. Not standing outside the door, but he will be a phone call away. I cannot wait to be inside you, Baby. I cannot _wait_ to make you scream my name as you cum. I can't wait to worship your body with mine again."

Bella realized that she hadn't taken a breath from when Edward had begun to speak and she drew a breath in.

_Oh. My. God. The man has a way with words…_

"Okay" she whispered.

Edward smiled and Bella felt her heart soar into the afternoon sky.

"Okay" he whispered in confirmation.

He put one hand behind her neck and brought her forward so that he could kiss her.

Bella's heart beat wildly as they kissed for long moments.

At last, they made their way back to the car. They cuddled on the back seat until Brian pulled into the circular driveway.

As they walked into the house, Edward stopped Bella, "The only problem is what the fuck, are we going to do for the next two weeks?"

That night, Esme and Carlisle had dinner with Emmitt and Rosalie while Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice had dinner with Garrett and Kate.

Dinner was lively and lighthearted and the women left the men to clear the table, while they retreated to Kate's private sitting room with a tray of coffee.

Once they sat down, Kate asked Alice and Bella the same question. Alice answered first.

"We have only played a couple of times and then it was only for an hour each time. Jasper has been given the all clear to have sex but he is not going to be able to lift me or put any weight on his shoulder for another few months so I will have to do the work until he is ready. It's been okay, but even before this, he was so reluctant to be his normal self with me! It's frustrating because I am pregnant, but that doesn't mean that we can't have some fun, but he seems to think that I'm going to break or something!" Alice complained.

Kate nodded, "What about you Bella?"

Bella described her evening, but she left out the details out of respect for Alice. She finished up retelling them about the visit to the doctor's. Only this time, she was able to laugh with both of them as she described her embarrassment; Edward's disbelief and finally Carlisle's acquiescence about 'monitoring' them. By the time Bella told them how Dr. Hayman offered her diagrams; Kate and Alice were rolling across the floor.

They lay on the plush carpet on their backs with their heads touching and their feet facing outwards.

As their laughter died down, Kate reached out her hand and she took Bella's hand in one and Alice's hand in the other, "Listen, all jokes aside, we all know how close we came to losing Jasper and Edward and what kind of strain you are both under. Alice, you do need to take extra care of yourself and your baby, but I have asked Garrett to give Jasper literature on BDSM and pregnancy. Bella, I'm so sorry that I laughed last week, it was insensitive and childish, and I wasn't laughing at you, just your expression of such forlornness when you mentioned the 'peen'. Edward has made a remarkable recovery, but he does have more limitations than Jasper and so you need to get innovative and a little bolder; not aggressive, just bolder and more open to experimentation. Open your mind, keep those lines of communication open and remember to be honest and sensitive; this is not a race – you will have sex again, both of you."

The guys cleaned up and retreated to the basement as they went down the stairs they heard the girl's uproarious laughter.

Garrett chuckled, "Well at least they are having fun!"

"Probably at our expense!" Jasper remarked dryly and Edward heartily agreed, but it made him happy to hear Bella's giddy giggle.

Garrett also listened as both men opened up about how they were feeling and true to his word; he gave Edward and Jasper 'homework' and suggestions. He also spoke quite seriously about their physical limitations and their mental strength.

Edward and Bella chatted quietly as they drove home and they both agreed that it had been a great idea to get together.

There was a munch later in August that they spoke about attending and Bella found that she was looking forward to seeing her friends again and she smiled as she realized that over the months most of the submissives and their Dominants had become friends of hers and Edward's. Ever since Edward had been shot she had been inundated with phone calls, emails and text messages of encouragement and well wishing from their community.

Bella made a note to organize a get together with some of them the following week, but she never got that far.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The next morning Bella woke up early and she and Esme worked out together while Carlisle and Edward worked on his physiotherapy.

They all sat down to a hearty breakfast of granola, yoghurt and honey followed by bacon and eggs with fresh juice and coffee.

Bella and Esme had just finished loading the dishwasher when Edward roared from the front hallway.

"ISABELLA! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Bella almost dropped the plate that she was holding. She ran to the front door, "What? What's wrong?"

"What the fuck is that?"

Bella looked outside and her mouth dropped open.

"What the…?"

In their driveway, filling their driveway was a gigantic black tour bus!

It looked like the busses that bands toured in.

"Get Emmett on the phone… never mind, look who's just arrived!"

Jasper and Alice pulled around the side of the bus and they both got out grinning.

"Jazz, have you lost your fucking marbles? I can't drive my SUV, how the hell am I going to drive that thing? And where are we going anyway?" Edward said.

Jasper chuckled as Alice drew Bella inside, "I'm going to help Bella pack Jazz; you give Edward the 411!"

Esme and Carlisle stood grinning at Edward as they looked at the bus.

Jasper put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Let me show you your new home for the next month or two."

Edward opened his mouth to protest but Jasper was shaking his head, "Just listen to me; we decided that you and Bella needed a distraction for the next little while and so Emmett called in a favor or two and this is yours for as long as you need it. Brian and Anderson will be going with you. They will be staying in hotels or motels along the way, or they will camp out while you and Bella will have this all to yourselves. They will share the driving and we even have a route all mapped out for you. Come on, let's check it out."

Edward followed as Jasper opened the door and walked inside with Esme and Carlisle following.

Everyone stood in stunned silence as they took in the interior of the bus. It was the last word in luxurious road travel. Decorated in white and maple wood, the bus comprised of a master bedroom with a king-size bed, a large plasma television set that sunk into the foot of the bed, a full music system, DVD player and two bedside tables. , There was also a fully equipped bathroom, complete with a double shower, bath, toilet, and basin. A kitchen that was fitted with stove, dishwasher, two fridges with freezers as well as all the modern appliances that one would find in any high-end kitchen; a washer and dryer and a breakfast counter.

A dining room area held a table with four chairs, a sitting room with television, DVD, music console, a large white leather sofa, and two white leather chairs.

In one corner, Edward was touched to see that an electric piano had been set up.

The front of the bus was fitted with two white leather deep bucket seats; there was a large GPS screen, a two-way radio as well as a fitted satellite mobile phone. There was also a mini cooler between the two seats.

Esme was in heaven. She was amazed that so much had been had been packed into the space. There were closets everywhere with ample storage for clothes, linen, cleaning materials and food.

Edward looked around. "This place is incredible; but how are Anderson and Brian going to get to hotels, do we have to park in the driveway of these places?"

Inside he was jumping with excitement but there was no way that he was going to let Jasper and his brother off the hook so lightly.

Jasper grinned at him, "Anderson will drive your SUV. He and Brian will swap around and they will take that in the evenings – or they can set up the tent that we have packed into your SUV, along with emergency supplies or water etcetera."

Edward stared at him, "So Bella and I will be stuck in the middle of nowhere… that sounds like fun!" He said sarcastically.

Jasper was undeterred by Edward's surely expression, which was why he volunteered to be the one to show Edward around and break the ice.

"Come with me, you grouchy old man, honest to God, you are such an ungrateful shit sometimes!" He said with a grin.

He stepped out of the bus and walked around to the side.

One side of the bus expanded and Jasper explained how that was done at the touch of a button while the other side looked like it was one large luggage compartment.

Just as Jasper was about to unveil the 'piece de resistance', Emmett peeled into the driveway with Garrett.

He jumped out and made his way over to the small crowd, "Did you show him? Did you?"

Garrett laughed, "He was impossible on the drive over here, just get on with it"

Jasper stepped aside, "You do it Em"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Will you just show me what the hell the big surprise is?"

Emmett bounced on his feet, "Well I knew that you would get all over dramatic and whine about being stranded in the middle of nowhere – am I right?"

Everyone laughed, including Edward, "Just get on with it, Asswipe!" he growled but he reached out and gave his brother a one armed hug. "Thanks Bro." he added quietly.

Emmett smiled at him.

"Okay, so you and the little lady want to go out to see the sights, or have sex in the desert or something," Emmett began, his dimpled smile and the twinkle in his eyes told everyone just how much he was enjoying his moment of glory.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Carlisle shouted at his oldest son.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, so you type in a combination here," he flipped a small panel cover and keyed in some digits, "and then you press this button, and - VOILAAAA!"

Suddenly the door panel began to slide up, much like a garage door. Inside was a cherry red Mercedes 450 SLK. Emmett pressed another button and the floor of the 'garage' slide out and down until the car was on the ground.

"Fuck. Me!" Edward said.

"I want one of those." Garrett said excitedly.

"Essie, we need to retire…" Carlisle said as he stared at the car.

"So pretty," Esme said in awe.

"I was shot too… can I go?" Jasper implored.

Emmett laughed aloud.

"Isn't it amazing? I asked my friend if he wanted to take the car out, but he said that the bus was custom made for the car to fit in.

Edward looked from the car to his brother and back again.

"Emmett, this is too much…"

Emmett shook his head and suddenly he folded Edward into his arms.

"Nothing is too much for you, Edward. I'm just glad that you are here to enjoy it, little brother."

Edward felt tears sting the back of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Emmett and held him tightly.

"I love you Emmett. Thank you." He whispered.

Emmett sighed and kissed the top of Edward's bent head, "I love you too and even though you are a monumental pain in the ass, I would give my right fucking arm for you, Edward."

Esme turned away as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her children had grown up being affectionate with each other, but to see Emmett, who was such a bear of a man, holding Edward as if he was a precious object was enough to make her heart sing. She felt Carlisle put his arms around her.

"It's okay Darling." Carlisle whispered as he tightened his arms around Esme.

"We came so close to losing him…"

"But we didn't, he is here and he is getting stronger every day, just look at him!"

They turned to watch as Jasper, Garrett, Emmett, Edward ribbed, and jostled each other like playful puppies as they crawled around the bus, and Edward was finally showing his enthusiasm.

Esme sighed, "I'd better go and see what Alice is subjecting poor Bella to!"

Carlisle nodded, but he joined the boys as soon as Esme turned away smiling.

_Boys!_

She heard the shouting as soon as she began to walk up the stairs.

"I AM NOT TAKING THAT, ALICE! THIS IS A ROAD TRIP, NOT A FASHION SHOW!"

"Bella, be reasonable, they have clothes in Idaho you know, and I don't think that 'hobo' is in this year!"

"Alice Cullen-Whitlock, you are such a… a fashion BITCH!"

"And you Bella Cullen are clueless and it is my job as your Twister to rescue you; now _give me that dress!_"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Esme shook her head as she hurried. If she were not so exasperated with her offspring, she would have fallen down laughing.

Alice was standing in the middle of the bed, on her tippy toes holding a few dresses over her head, while Bella ran from one side of the bed to the other trying to grab at her ankles.

She was about to shout at them when she felt a hand on her arm.

Edward smiled down at her, "Why don't you let us handle this, Mom? I would love a cup of your special tea." He said quietly.

Esme recognized the looks on their faces – the girls were in trouble again.

"Don't be too hard on them" she said.

Jasper snorted.

Esme went back the way she came but she cringed as she heard,

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Edward roared.

Bella and Alice turned wide-eyed.

Bella saw Edward and Jasper standing with folded arms. Edward looked exasperated but Jasper's face was like thunder.

"Mary Alice, you are pregnant with my child, now get off that bed before I take you off, and spank you right here and now!" Jasper did not shout, but then again, he did not need to. The black glare from his eyes was enough to set butterflies off in Bella's stomach.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, "She," she began pointing to Bella, "needs some serious help and I'm just giving her what she needs! She doesn't know any better, Jazz!"

Edward looked to where Bella stood staring down at her fingers as they twisted her infinity bracelet around on her arm. He shook his head and bit back a grin! She was so funny when she was trying to become invisible.

"Isabella, you know better than to tackle Alice,_ seriously_! Now, I expect to see this room cleaned up and your luggage packed in thirty minute. With Alice's help and without any shouting and screaming and no jumping on the bed! We will discuss this later tonight." He said quietly.

_Fuckity fuck!_ Bella remembered that she was to be collared that evening! Fuck! Bella thought, this is all Alice's fault!

Bella didn't respond outwardly but instead she looked up at Alice.

"Alice, get down here!" she hissed.

Alice was still staring at Jasper as she clutched the dresses to her chest.

"Ali, come on, you're going to get into trouble!" she hissed again.

Alice cocked an eyebrow and smirked and for a moment it was easy to forget that she and Edward were not blood related.

"He can't do anything to me; he is still recovering remember, so he can't pick me up; he can't spank me; it's all bluster and show, Twister" she said decisively.

"He may not be able to pick you up, but I can and you are in deep shit!"

Alice and Bella had not seen Garrett standing at the doorway.

Alice paled and she took a hesitant step towards Bella, "Shit!"

Bella gasped and her hand went out to her friend, but Garrett was faster.

Garrett stalked forward and he scooped Alice into his arms as if she weighed nothing. Bella's dresses were dropped on the bed as Garrett nodded to Edward who stepped back and he opened Bella's bedroom door.

"Feel free to use it for as long as you want to." he said with a grin.

Jasper nodded, "Thanks. She doesn't realize that I can spank her just as well with my left hand as I can with my right!" He sniggered and then it was just Edward and Bella staring at each other across the expanse of their suite.

"I suggest that you get moving, Isabella, unless you want your punishment now as well."

"_Punishment?"_ Bella pouted as she frowned at Edward.

Edward nodded; "You don't think that you are getting away with this," he waved his arm towards the mess in the bedroom and dressing room, "do you?"

Bella bit her lip, "But, it was Alice – you saw her – she's crazy and it was her!"

Edward narrowed his eyes, "_It was all her?_ Therefore, I can tell Jasper to double her punishment because it was all her fault. Okay then," he turned away.

"Wait! Edward, _wait_!" Bella said quickly as the first sounds of Alice receiving a thorough spanking could be heard faintly through the walls.

He turned slowly, "Something to say?"

Bella nodded, "It, um, it wasn't all her. I did some of it too!" she said sulkily as she walked around their room picking up the various items of clothing.

Edward thought for a second before he spoke up. "I will only collar you tonight as we agreed, but in the meantime, you can pick up all the clothes lying around and put them in a pile on the bed for me, okay?"

_What the hell was he up to?_ Bella wondered.

She shrugged, "Fine! I'm not wearing any of this stuff in any case!"

Once the clothes and hangers had been picked up, Bella went back to packing. She packed mainly shorts, t-shirts, and tank tops. There were some Capri pants and jeans. A couple of sweaters and two casual skirts and she was ready. She had already packed her underwear and sleep clothes.

Edward meanwhile had counted the pile of clothes on the bed.

"Sixteen" he said suddenly.

Bella turned to look at him, "Pardon?"

"Sixteen" he said again.

Bell pulled down Edward's luggage, "Sixteen what Edward?" she said in an impatient tone.

Suddenly she felt the sting of Edward's hand on her backside which made her squeal and hop forward.

His deep voice rumbled in her ear, "Sixteen is the number of spankings that you will receive tonight. If you want to carry on being cheeky we can make it more, both of my arms are working just fine, and remember Mr. Bristles doesn't take much strength to get the desired effect, now your time is running out, so you'd better get a move on or else I will pack for you!" Edward said with an evil chuckle as Bella gasped at him.

Twenty five minutes later Carlisle and Garrett took their bags downstairs. Maggie and Esme had stocked the freezers with enough home cooked meals to see Edward, Bella and their two bodyguards for at least two weeks. In addition, they stocked the refrigerators with fresh produce and the cabinets were filled with preserved foods, pastas, condiments, as well as Bella's beloved coffee beans, teas and cordials. Carlisle had stocked up on wines, both red and white and a case of light beers for Edward, Anderson and Brian.

Edward showed Bella where everything was and she was astounded that there was so much luxury on board.

They stood outside and said goodbye to everyone, and Bella asked Edward where they were going to.

Edward shrugged, "I have no idea! Emmett, where are we going?"

Emmett grinned and he took a map from Brian.

"Okay, well Alice, Brian and Anderson came up with this plan. First off from here, you are going north to Portland, then onto Seattle, Forks then you will go up to Vancouver. From there you will go onto Calgary then back into the States, you have about four stops in Montana, then you're off to Wyoming and down to Colorado and up again into Nebraska. From there you will go on to South Dakota, then North Dakota, then into Minnesota, from there it's down to Iowa, Missouri, Kansas, Oklahoma. From there you cut down to Texas and then it's up along the coast through Louisiana, the Carolinas, through Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania and into New York. Up into Massachusetts, New Hampshire then you cut back along the Great Lakes and from there it's all up to you!" Emmett finished with a flourish.

Bella looked at Edward, "I lost him after Forks, what about you?"

With a straight face Edward replied, "Portland was the last thing that I heard!"

Jasper groaned, "Please don't let him start again, if he was planning the trip you would land up in Peru!"

Edward stared at him, "You mean we're not going to Peru?"

Carlisle laughed, "Okay you two knock it off, Alice has made reservations in all of those places, and Anderson and Brian have the contacts for all of the towns along with way."

Alice had been silent while Emmett had given his presentation, her ass was smarting and she was not in a good mood, but she couldn't help herself from adding, "I've loaded your routes onto your phones and onto your laptops so that you can check and see where you are and where you want to go. Also," she handed Bella about seven large books that were full of sticky notes, "I've marked all the places of interest." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry that I tried to dress you again, B, I really was only trying to help you." She said and she looked at Jasper, who nodded and smiled at her.

Bella handed Edward the books and she wrapped her arms around her friend, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to shout at you and you need to look after our little Pixie in there." She said as she patted Alice's tiny bump.

"Call me, please." Alice said and she kissed Bella's cheek.

Finally after receiving last minute instructions and hugs from everyone, Bella, Edward and Brian climbed on board, while Anderson cut across to the SUV.

They waved as the bus pulled around the driveway and then they were on their way.

That evening Brian parked the RV in the parking spot that he had rented just outside of Portland.

Bella served dinner and insisted that he and Anderson stayed. Bella and Edward had not seen much of Anderson, as he had been assigned to other short-term details and was only with them when they were out. Bella had missed him and Edward was amused at how much Andy let his guard and reserve down with Bella as she drew him into the dinner conversation.

Andy and Brian left shortly after to book into their motel. Bella shooed Edward out of the kitchen so he took a shower and after he had changed into a pair of shorts, he sprawled out on the leather sofa and flipped through the satellite television stations until he found a movie that he had been wanting to see that was just about to begin.

Bella smiled as she looked around their temporary home. It was beautiful and more sophisticated than she could ever have imagined an RV to be.

She poured herself and Edward a glass of chilled wine and she put them on an end table before knelt next to the sofa.

Edward continued to watch the start of the movie as he sipped his wine and ignored Bella. Garrett had reiterated how important it was not to go 'soft' on Bella during his recovery. Although she would essentially lead their progress in the bedroom, Edward knew that it was essential to make sure that Bella knew that he was her Dominant and that she would not be getting away with unsuitable behavior.

After about ten minutes, Edward looked down at Bella. He noticed that she was still fully clothed. That just would not do!

"Why are you still dressed Isabella? Are you not before me to be collared?"

He watched as Bella chewed on her lip and shifted her position slightly. This was a habit that he noticed that she did whenever she was conflicted or unsure of how to proceed.

"Answer me, Isabella".

Bella smiled confidently but she made sure to answer Edward respectfully, because she wasn't too sure of his mood, "I thought that because, you know, we are out here and Brian and Andy are around that we would be toning down the whole 'walking around naked thing'. I didn't think that you would want that." She said quietly.

Edward sighed and pursed his lips as he stared down at Bella.

_This would never do!_

"Isabella, look at me, please." He waited until Bella looked up at him with her deep chocolate eyes.

"Now, first of all why would you presume to know what I do or don't want? Answer me"

Bella had been positive that she was making the right decision, began to doubt the wisdom of her actions.

"I um, thought, well, I just thought that seeing as we were going slow, and well, we aren't doing anything sexual, so I didn't think it would really matter… to, um, you…oops" her voice grew fainter as the expression on Edward's face darkened with each word that she spoke.

Edward stood up and nodded. He switched off the television.

"Get undressed and kneel in front of me in your inspection position." He said coldly.

Bella got undressed quickly and she knelt down once more.

Edward let her stew for a while as he left her in her position, he went into their bedroom to remove his t-shirt, and he took a couple of items from his bedside table.

Bella watched from the corner of her eye as the jean clad bare feet came into view. She could feel how aroused she was by the amount of precum leaking from between her spread thighs and how hard her nipples were.

"Will you accept everything that I do, say and command as law while you are collared? Answer me, Isabella"

"Yes Sir, it would be my honor to serve and obey you"

Edward made short work of attaching the black leather-training collar around Bella's throat.

Bella frowned but she said nothing. Her Master never did anything without a good reason.

"You may thank me"

Bella bent over Edward's feet and she pressed her lips to the top of one and then the other foot.

"Take out my cock"

Bella's eyes shot up to meet the narrowed gaze of Master Edward. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you have something to say, Isabella?"

Bella shook her head slowly but did not answer as her fingers found and undid the fly buttons.

His jeans slipped off his hips and Bella's eyes widened as she noticed that he was going commando.

"Now, put my cock into that sassy mouth and suck me like a good submissive."

Bella did as she was told and she couldn't keep the fission of arousal from making her whimper as she closed her mouth around his hardness.

Bella sucked, licked, and lavished all of her on the pulsing cock in her mouth. Just as she felt his balls begin to tighten, Edward grunted and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop!"

Bella whimpered at the loss as she let the engorged member slip out of her mouth.

"Look at me"

Bella looked up and Edward almost came as he saw the sexy pout on her swollen, pink lips and the high color on her cheeks with the heavy lidded gaze which silently pleaded for him finish what he started.

"Never think for me Isabella, and never make the mistake of thinking that I am not in charge or in control. Who is your Master?" He asked as he swiped his thumb over her lower lip.

"You are Master"

"Who owns you?"

"You do"

"What are your words?"

"Green, yellow, red, Master?"

"What color are you?"

"Green, Master!"

"Do you want to cum?"

"If it pleases you, Master!"

Edward grinned down at her suddenly.

"Well tonight, it pleases me to make you feel as I do – horny as fuck and unfulfilled, so you will not be having a climax tonight, or any other night until I say so, is that clear sub?"

Bella swallowed hard; she had not seen this side of her Master in a while. "Yes Master"

"Now, I have decided that you can wear your training collar as a reminder of position until we get home. Are you agreeable to that? We will only have sessions as we both agree to them, but I think that you need a reminder what your position is, understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, now I want you standing up in the corner over there," he pointed to a corner of the sitting room area, "ready to receive the sixteen spanks from this morning and I am adding five for good measure, so that you don't forget your place again, Isabella. You will count and then you will thank me"

Bella walked over to where Edward had indicated. As the first blow landed on her ass, she hissed out the number and she felt a shift in her mood.

It was as if everything settled in the correct place in her mind. She was Isabella, and her Master was in control.

Everything was as it should be.

Afterwards Bella thanked her Master before he applied cream to her burning bottom and thighs and Edward removed her collar before they showered.

He replaced it and ended the session with a kiss before she fell into a deep sleep.

Edward lay with Bella curled into his side as he trailed his fingers through her hair. He felt peaceful and content for the first time in weeks.

They had been pleased to learn that Rosalie and Kate had stocked the RV with books, magazines, board games. Bella even found that her cameras, film and a new sketch pad with pencils had been left on one of the counters in the bedroom.

Edward had been given his musical scores, as well as new score sheets, a new mp3 player, CD's and a couple of journals.

That night set a president for both Edward and Bella. Their sessions became more frequent and fun and Bella found that her inhibitions were growing less as the days passed. She found comfort in wearing her collar and Edward smiled as she touched it lovingly from time to time.

A few days later they went to visit Charlie, Sue and Seth.

Bella loved seeing her father so happy. She watched as he joked with Seth and teased Edward and gently taunted Sue. He looked so much younger than his forty four years. The lines that alcohol had caused were gone, in its place was someone who loved life and showed it.

After visiting for a couple of days, they left again and drove through to Vancouver.

It became easier to push the physical side of their relationship down with the many distractions and activities that they dove headlong into.

They walked and talk; Edward taught Bella to play chess and she taught him to play 'Mousetrap' – apparently the Cullen's weren't perfect!

He, Anderson and Brian cheated at poker and Bella retaliated by consigned the 'boys' to PK duty for a week.

They had fun.

They laughed a lot and Brian and Andy became more like friends than bodyguards. Bella found out that Brian had a wicked sense of humor, while Anderson surprised them all by confessing to a disturbing knowledge of show tunes.

The SUV had been packed with a state of the art tent and when it wasn't convenient or it got too late, Brian and Anderson would bunk out in the tent, making full use of the RV grounds facilities.

Edward was overjoyed to be travelling incognito. He felt like a normal person. He had let his beard and hair grow and unless they knew what they were looking for, nobody would have guessed that the cute couple and their two friends dressed in cutoffs and t-shirts were the darling of Hollywood and his wife, with their bodyguards.

They kept in contact with the family. Bella started a blog and she wrote postcard entries every day.

Edward kept up with his exercise and Bella ran every morning with Anderson or Brian, while Edward would stay at the campsites and work out.

Bella took hundreds of photographs and by the time that they reached New York, she was onto her third sketch pad.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The first time that Bella gave Edward a blowjob; the anticipation of it proved to be just too much and it was over before it began. He had been hard and ready and as Bella eased his cock into her mouth, Edward felt the muscles tighten in his stomach and before he could warn her, he felt himself erupt.

Bella swallowed as much as she could, while Edward laid cursing and shaking on their bed.

His arms were crossed over his face and he was horrified at his lack of control. Bella crawled up until she crouched over him.

She eased his arms off his face. Edward closed his eyes and turned his head away from her.

He gave a grunt in self-disgust, "See? You have nothing to worry about any longer; I can't even last five fucking minutes!"

He rolled over to sit up but Bella was faster. She knelt down on the floor and put her hands on his thighs.

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare feel sorry for yourself or I swear that I will paddle your ass with Mr. Bristles myself!" Bella growled at him.

Edward couldn't stop his smile. "Really?" He said.

"Yes really! Now we knew that this wasn't going to just go back to the way it was, but the good thing is that you had an orgasm, Love!"

Edward nodded as he looked down into her face. "Yeah, I did, and now it's my turn to return the favor." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bella shook her head and scooted backwards, "No you don't; I'm good."

Edward grinned at her as he slid off the bed onto his knees "You have too many clothes on Mrs. Cullen,"

Bella tried to move further backwards but her back came up against the bedroom cabinets.

"Now, Edward, you need to rest, you know, you need your strength… so stay. Away!"

Edward shook his head, "Too late, Little Girl, you need to take those panties and that top off, or they are going into the bin!"

Edward had stripped down, while Bella had only taken the peasant skirt that she'd been wearing but kept her top and panties on.

"Edward, I love these panties – do not, do not, Edward!"

Edward chuckled as he pulled her ankle towards him "Five, four, three,"

"Okay! Just wait…" Bella huffed as she shimmied out of her panties and threw them over her head.

Edward grinned, "Okaaaay, now, are you ready for your reward?"

They showered afterwards and for the first time since being home from the hospital, Edward allowed Bella to wash him.

He loved the feeling of her hands on his body and he smiled as her hands reached down to his hardening cock.

Just as she was about to kneel down at his feet, the hot water ran out and they quickly rinsed off and jumped out of the shower shrieking and laughing and the moment was broken, but they also felt how their relationship shifted and that wonderful familiarity that they had been missing.

After that night, experimenting became fun and exciting. They flirted and cuddled and teased each other for hours.

Edward also tried his hand at nude photography.

They were on their way back from New York and headed towards St Helena and they decided to stop for one last night on the 'road'. They had stopped in Kings Beach, Lake Tahoe.

Edward decided to take the Mercedes out for a drive with Bella and she took her camera with her.

They stopped next to a field of wildflowers and Edward picked up Bella's camera.

"Take your shirt off for me," he said once they were almost in the middle of the field.

Bella laughed, "What? No! That's just silly! I'm not taking my clothes off here in the open! Anyone could come by!"

Edward looked around them, "I don't think that there are going to be people just walking by, Bella, come on! Please? Pretty please? For me?" he pouted at her and Bella burst out laughing at how obvious he was.

"Okay, you baby, but I am not lying down in the grass, I don't know what is in there!"

Over the next hour Edward took several photos of Bella and the scenery, but mostly Bella.

That night, they shared a bath before they climbed onto the bed. They were planning on arriving in St Helena the following day. Edward had insisted on making a huge calendar their second day on the road and much to Bella's amusement and her secret excitement, he gleefully marked each day off with the end result being a large red X marked 'D Day'.

As they lay down in bed Edward pulled Bella into his arms. Her warm, naked flesh rubbed against his scar.

It was still numb, but he no longer flinched or pulled away from personal contact.

He brushed her hair off her shoulder so that he could kiss her fragrant skin.

"Tomorrow is the big day."

Bella hummed in agreement as her lips brushed his chest.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Well, I'm more excited to see you do the 'reverse cowgirl' than nervous" he said as Bella groaned and gently smacked his arm as he chuckled.

"Stop teasing me! What if I can't 'perform'? Will your father be standing outside the door? Oh God, I'm going to go all porno on their son, your parents are going to just love me afterwards!"

Edward could not stop laughing. Bella pouted at him and she tried to turn away from him, but Edward held her against his body. He pulled her back up against his chest. She held herself tensely away as much away from Edward as she could.

Every movement brought his cock up against Bella's ass. He groaned quietly as his arms were wrapped around her waist. He could feel Bella's breast under his arms.

"Isabella, listen to me."

Bella stilled but she didn't make a move to relax into his arms.

"I don't care how we make love, but tomorrow night _we are going to make love_, make no mistake of that. You are going to sit down until you have buried my dick deep inside of your delicious pussy. You are going to grind your clit against me until you cum and then I am finally going to shoot my seed deep inside you. Can you feel my cock pressing against you?"

Bella's breathing was staggered as she closed her eyes. As his voice kept weaving a thread of lust around them and she could feel his thick cock sliding in and out of her as her inner muscles sucked him deeper.

Bella whimpered as Edward's fingers stroked her lower belly. They had agreed that they would not pleasure each other for a couple of days before 'the big event'.

"Can you feel my dick pressing inside of your cunt?"

Bella nodded.

"Are you aching for me?"

"Yes"

Suddenly Edward smiled into her neck and his hands moved to hold her innocently. He pulled his hips a little away from her back.

He kissed her cheek softly, "Good. Now hold that thought and let us have fun tomorrow. Night Baby"

Edward reached over and turned out the lights.

Bella lay in the darkened room as her heart began to slow down_. The little tease! Of course he knew exactly what he was doing!_

She let Edward's slow steady breathing calm her down again. Bella wasn't tired and she thought back over the past five and a half weeks.

They had chis-crossed across Canada and the States. They had travelled over fourteen thousand kilometers; they had trans-versed twenty six states and countless cities. Bella knew that she and Edward had never been closer. Edward was her best friend, her lover, her brother, her soul mate and her Dominant.

She had never been happier or more content. They had done a few scenes while on the road but they had kept them confined to the bedroom and Bella had volunteered to wear her ball gag each time!

They would be celebrating their one-year anniversary of knowing each other in a few weeks' time and Bella could not believe that her life had changed to such an extent.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward and Bella packed their luggage the following morning. They were going to drive to Cullen Crest as Anderson and Brian would be driving the bus back to San Francisco to be cleaned and returned to the owner the following day.

Edward and Bella would be spending the weekend with Carlisle and Esme before they would drive home three days later.

Once Bella had made breakfast and she had cleaned the kitchen, Edward checked that he had packed everything that they would need for the next three days.

If he had his own way, Bella wouldn't be getting dressed for those days but he knew that his parents were expecting to spend some time with them.

Anderson transferred their bags to the SUV. Bella surprised first Brian and then Anderson as she pulled them into a hug.

Edward stood by patiently, curbing his instinct to growl and throw Bella over his shoulder and lock her in the car.

"Thank you both so much for doing this with us. Thank you for your friendship and for looking out for us." Bella said tearfully.

Edward smiled as he put his arm around her waist. He held out his hand to Brian and then to Anderson, "Thanks so much guys, you are amazing."

There was only a four hour drive from Lake Tahoe to St. Helena and Edward was thrilled to finally be behind the wheel of his SUV again.

He and Bella made small talk as he drove in between listening to music.

Edward kept hold of Bella's hand most of the way and when he wasn't holding her hand, she had her hand on his leg or arm.

Touching each other had become as natural as breathing.

At last they pulled into the driveway of Cullen Crest.

Bella smiled as they drove through the gates. "It feels good to be here. I've missed everyone so much."

Edward nodded, "Me too. Although I'm used to being away from my family for long periods from when I filmed on location, but although I've missed Mom and Dad I have loved every moment that we have spent together."

He turned the car off and leaned over, "Thank you for this wonderful holiday, Baby." He kissed her softly.

Bella began to giggle, "I am not making love to Grizzly Adams tonight you have to shave, Babe!"

Edward grinned and he opened his car door and walked around and opened Bella's door.

Esme had heard the car and she came racing out of the house.

"Edward! Bella!" She called as she hurried over to them.

She hugged Edward and shook her head at his beard, "Good heavens! Look at you, Edward; you look like a mountain man! Thank heavens Alice called me and asked me to make an appointment for you at the barber in town. Come in and have lunch and then you and your father are going to see Mr. Hovey! Bella, sweetheart, you look gorgeous! Look at your tan! You and I are going to the salon this afternoon, manis, pedis, and a hairdo for us!"

Edward and Bella took their bags out of the car, and they followed Esme into the house.

After they had put their bags away, Esme served lunch in the kitchen.

Carlisle arrived shortly after they had sat down. Edward kept them entertained as he regaled them with stories from their travels. Bella shyly showed them some of the photographs that she had taken.

After lunch Esme and Bella left for the salon, while Edward and Carlisle went to the small barber that Carlisle used to take his sons to when they were young and he still used.

Esme and Bella had a great afternoon, being primped and pampered. When they left the salon, Esme drove home. She walked into the family room and handed Bella a garment bag.

Bella frowned, "What's this?"

Esme smiled, "Let's just say that Alice and Jasper came here last weekend and she asked me to give this to you and she asked that you read the note before you put on a pair of jeans tonight!"

Bella blushed, "Mom, this had better not be a sleazy negligee of some sort!" She said.

Esme laughed, "Well, I said the same thing and Alice assured me that you would love it!"

Bella made her way upstairs to their room. She didn't want to admit it, but it was wonderful to have so much space around again. She had been buffed, polished and her hair was newly trimmed and shone with subtle highlights. Bella opened the garment bag.

Alice had outdone herself. The dress was dark blue with on strap over a shoulder. There was a silver belt and she had added a pair of matching sling-back Louboutin stilettos.

Bella dressed in a set of dark blue G-string and a matching strapless bra. She put the dress on and of course it fitted her like a glove.

Edward was also handed a garment bag and Esme ushered him into the guest room to dress.

He showered and put on the black boxers-briefs, socks and then put on his black pants and blue dress shirt.

When he was dressed, Edward walked upstairs to their bedroom. Bella had just slipped her heels on. She turned at the sound of the door opening and they stared at each other hungrily.

"Let's forget about dinner." Bella said. Edward looked so handsome that Bella felt herself bushing, suddenly in awe of his beauty.

Edward nodded but then her stomach growled.

Edward laughed, "Come on, let's go, and feed that animal inside your belly!"

As they stepped into the dining room, Edward leaned down, "I can't wait to see you without that dress on!" He whispered.

Bella giggled. She felt giddy, almost as if it was their first date. Carlisle opened a bottle of champagne which they enjoyed before Esme called them to the table.

Carlisle and Esme had also dressed for dinner and Esme had set the table with her best silverware and dinner service. There was a large candelabra in the middle of the table.

They lingered over coffee in the family room until Esme excused herself for a moment.

Bella carried the tray into the kitchen.

Edward and Carlisle were talking quietly when she came back into the room. The men looked up, and stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head, "Nothing Baby. Dad was just telling me about something that he has been working on."

Bella didn't quite believe him, but she let it go.

Esme came back into the room at that moment, "Car, shall we leave the kids?" she asked meaningfully.

Bella blushed as Carlisle nodded. He looked from Edward to Bella, "Look, I know that you are uncomfortable about this, so all I'm going to say is: go slowly and Edward, do not put any stress on your chest. We will go to the hospital in the morning to get your scan done. If you need us, well knock first!" he said as he took Esme's hand in his while Edward groaned.

"Dad! Mom, please take him upstairs!"

Edward's eyes smoldered as he looked at Bella. "Shall we go to bed?"

Bella bit her lip and she nodded, "Yes, please," she said.

Edward and Bella held hands as they mounted the stairs to the third floor. When Edward opened the door, Bella gasped.

The room had been sprinkled with rose petals and a couple of hurricane lamps had been lit.

"Did your Mom do this?"

Edward nodded, "I wanted to make this special for you. I know that you are…"

Bella cut off Edward's words as she put her hands up to his chiseled jaw and she drew his face down as she kissed him.

The kiss deepened as Bella pressed her body against his.

Her fingers found the buttons of his shirt and she made quick work of it. Contrary to her fears, she felt calm and in control. There was none of the discomfort, or strangeness that she had worried about.

This was Edward. Her love and as she took his hand and steered him towards the bed, Edward felt himself getting harder at the almost feral look on Bella's face.

She slipped his shirt off his shoulders and her fingers trailed down his chest. Bella bent her head as she pressed her lips to his scars.

Edward hissed as her pink tongue darted out and she licked his nipple as her fingers found his other one and she gave it a slight pinch.

"Bella… that feels so good, Baby…"

Bella looked up and smiled at him.

"Take your pants and boxers off and go and sit on the chair."

"The chair?"

"Yeah, more support for your back"

Edward's hands fumbled a little as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off. His pants got stuck around his ankles and he fell back onto the bed as he pulled his shoes off and ripped his socks, pants and boxers off in one motion.

Bella was standing next to the black suede oversized chair that stood in their bedroom. She was laughing as Edward sat up again.

He grinned at her, "You are still dressed; don't you like that dress, Bella?"

Bella stopped laughing. She glared at him as she quickly undid the belt and unzipped her dress.

The dress dropped to the floor and it was Edward's turn to stop laughing as he looked at Bella in her dark blue thong and strapless bra.

"You are a vision," he said hoarsely as he walked across the room and slid his hand down to grasp her hips and pull her roughly against his arousal.

With a flick of his wrist and Bella's bra joined her dress. His hands covered her breasts as her hand found his thick cock and she palmed it and brushed her thumb over the tip, lubricating him with his precum.

Edward bucked his hips into her hand as Bella turned them around and gently pushed him down into the seat.

Esme had spread a throw over the suede thoughtfully, but Bella didn't care what her mother and father-in-law were doing or what they thought. All she knew was that she had waited long enough.

"Keep your shoes on!" Edward grunted.

Bella spread her legs and stood over Edward's lap.

"I want to watch you as I fuck you, is that okay?" Bella asked.

Edward felt his cock jump at her question.

"Yes"

She gripped his cock in one hand, her eyes never left his.

Bella began to lower herself as Edward gripped her hips tightly.

Slowly, but with determination, Bella lowered herself onto his waiting hardness. "Fuck" Edward whispered when at last he felt himself become encased by her soft heat.

Edward looked at Bella; she had never looked more beautiful. Her mouth was opened and her cheeks were pink with color from her arousal. Her nipples were hard and aching to be touched.

Bella rocked forward slowly, once, twice, a third time. All the while Edward was holding her.

Finally he couldn't take it any longer. "Move, fuck, Bella move!"

She nodded and began to move, pulling almost all the way out before she lowered herself again.

She found her rhythm and she began to move and grind her pelvis forward and down, backwards and up.

"You okay?" Bella panted.

Edward took a moment to do an initial inventory. He looked up at her and away from the sight of his wet, thick cock being pushed and pulled in and out of her pink pussy lips.

He grinned suddenly, "Yeah, I'm fucking perfect!"

Bella laughed and she began to move harder, faster, quickly and then she would change it up and slow down, going deep.

One of her hands that had been braced on the arms of the chair moved down to where they were joined and she found her clit.

"Ohhh yes that feels so good, Baby!" Edward encouraged her with words of praise and love.

Bella tossed her hair back and she arched her back as she felt his cock began to harden even more and her own climax became imminent.

"That's it Baby, fuck, yes, that's it. More, yeah, Bella, just like that, oh shit, I'm going to… Bellaaa!"

His release triggered hers and he felt her muscles milking him, sucking him even deeper, and squeezing his cum out of his body.

Edward felt his muscles tensing and he waited for pain but to his delight, there was none.

He drew Bella forward and she dropped her sweaty head into the crook of his neck.

They breathing slowed as their bodies cooled. Edward only moved when Bella shivered lightly.

He kissed her temple, "Come on, let's clean up and go to bed."

They made short work of brushing their teeth and cleaning their room. Bella put the throw in the wash basket.

She pulled on one of Edward's t-shirts and she climbed into bed to have Edward curl himself around her.

"Was that okay?"

Edward chuckled, "Okay? No that was definitely, not okay." Her smile slipped from her mouth, "Bella it was amazing!" they grinned at each other.

"Are you sure that you are feeling okay?"

"There is no pain or discomfort. I am fine"

"Thank God"

Edward brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The following morning, Edward drove with Carlisle to the larger hospital in a neighboring town for a scan.

The scan was clear and there was no evidence of any damage. Carlisle made arrangement to have the scan sent to Edward's doctor.

On the return journey, Edward looked at his father, "Dad, what you started to tell me last night? What did you mean when you asked me if Bella was strong mentally? You've seen her, she is so different from where she was mentally a year ago or even six months ago, but why are you asking me this? Is something wrong with Charlie? Is he sick?"

Carlisle shook his head. He sighed, "You know that Bella gave me that letter?"

Edward nodded, "What of it?"

"Well, Phil Dwyer wrote a pretty fucked up tail in that letter. I contacted Jeremiah and he put me in touch with a private investigator that I could trust. I also got DNA from Charlie and that bitch, Renee and I got a strand of Bella's hair to corroborate the story that Phil told."

Edward was filled with foreboding as he listened to his father talking. He could hear that Carlisle was upset by what he was about to say.

"Dad, what the fuck did the letter say?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I promised Bella that I would tell her first, that's why I asked you if she is strong enough for this."

Edward stared out of the window, "I don't know what to tell you, if I don't know what it is that that _cunt_ has done now!" He spat out.

Carlisle didn't reprimand his son for his language; he felt the same way.

"She's so happy, Dad, is this going to break her?" Edward asked quietly.

Carlisle pursed his lips, "I don't think so. In fact, once she gets over the shock, I think that she will be happy."

"Is Charlie her father?"

Carlisle nodded, "Oh yes, Charlie Swan is definitely her biological father. There is no doubt of that. I've been to see him and he knows that I'm going to tell Bella this weekend. He was happy actually."

"And you are absolutely sure of your facts? There isn't any error?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No, she verified it herself when we confronted her with the evidence."

"We?"

"Charlie, Jeremiah and myself. We flew down to Jacksonville last week."

Edward frowned_, what the fuck?_

They drove in silence the rest of the way home. Bella was sitting on the porch steps sipping a long glass of iced tea, while Esme was on her hands and knees planting flowers around the porch.

She looked at Edward expectantly, and he smiled and nodded at her, "I am fine, Baby".

Bella bit her lip and dipped her head, but Edward saw the blush on her cheeks and her grin. She got up and brushed the seat of her shorts as she skipped down the steps and she hugged Edward tightly.

Edward kissed the top of her hair. He held her in his arms as he looked at his father over the top of her head. He couldn't bare the fact that she was going to be hurt again. They were just getting over the last drama in their lives.

_When would the fuckery end?_

Carlisle met Edward's eyes and Edward grimaced as he nodded slightly.

He pulled away from Bella gently.

"Baby, my Dad had something that he needs to talk to you about."

Bella looked from Edward to Carlisle, "Is it, is it you? Are you sick?"

Edward shook his head, "No! No Love, it's not me, I promise that I'm fine, but why don't we let Dad tell you?"

"Why don't you sit outside by the pool?" Esme suggested, "Edward and I will be here"

Bella shook her head, "No, no, I need him with me." Bella stared at Carlisle, "Is this about the letter?"

Carlisle nodded slowly, "Yes, it is."

Bella stared at him for a moment more. She looked at Edward and then at Esme, "Please, you are my family and I need you around me."

Her eyes met Edward's and his heart ached as he saw the anxiety and fear in her eyes, "Please!"

He crossed over to where she stood and he pulled her against his body in a tight hug, "Always, you will always have me with you. Come on."

Esme poured everyone glasses of iced tea while Carlisle when to get the file that he had locked away in his safe.

Bella was chewing on her lip and twisting her fingers together until Edward pulled his chair closer to her chair and he took both of her hands in his.

"Bella, I read the letter as you know. Phil wrote something that I thought was impossible but it's true. Now I need to know if you are ready for this." Carlisle asked as she looked at her.

Bella was staring into the distance.

"Bella?"

She looked at Carlisle, "I'm ready, just tell me straight and let me handle it".

Carlisle looked at Esme who was staring at Bella with tears in her eyes.

He cleared his throat, and Edward felt a beat of sweat run down his back, which had nothing to do with the warm day.

"Bella, Charlie is your father, but Renee Dwyer isn't your mother!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: How was that? I'm sorry that this was late, but I had a lot to cover and I had to get my head around everything! Anyway, the kids are back to shagging like rabbits but what the hell is up with Renee? Well, you knew that it was something didn't you? All will be revealed in the next chapter – pinky swear!**

**I have a few recs for this week – yes, I cheated and got engrossed in a couple of stories from some of my favorite authors, and I know that Fiorella had some as well, but I am running late, so we will post her recs next time! **

**Sssssh – by Robshandmonkey **

**Oh my word – this is good (twcs)**

**Wild by Peppahlouie**

**Chefward? – oh yeah ladies… (twcs)**

**A Voice in the Darkness by nickeyd26 **

**This woman has made me read and route for Carlisle and Bella! (yes she did!) (twcs)**

**A Sub Search – TeamallTwilight**

**Sub Edward to your liking – nobody does it better! (twcs)**

**Till next time,**

**Michele (justginger/plu)**


	67. Chapter 67

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of __**People like us**__ is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

**a/n: I would like to thank Fiorella and Lori for all of your help – thanks so much!**

_**At the end of Chapter 66:**_

"_**Bella, I read the letter as you know. Phil wrote something that I thought was impossible but it is true. Now I need to know if you are ready for this." Carlisle asked as he looked at her.**_

_**Bella was staring into the distance.**_

"_**Bella?"**_

_**She looked at Carlisle, "I'm ready, just tell me straight, and let me handle it."**_

_**Carlisle looked at Esme who was staring at Bella with tears in her eyes.**_

_**He cleared his throat, and Edward felt a bead of sweat run down his back, which had nothing to do with the warm day.**_

"_**Bella, Charlie is your father, but Renee Dwyer isn't your mother!"**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 67**

Bella's heart was racing; she felt as if she was going to have a heart attack_. What had her mother done that been so bad? What had she done that had Edward looking as if he wanted to scoop her up and run away and what had Esme starring at her with such sorrow?_

She watched Carlisle's lips move but she could not hear what he was saying to her over the thudding of her heart and her panting. She shook her head to clear the noise, "…isn't your mother!"

Bella frowned as everyone sat waiting for her response.

"Pardon? Say that again, Carlisle."

Carlisle leaned forward and put his hand over Bella's as he stared into her eyes, "_Renee Dwyer is not your biological mother_, – and she didn't give birth to you Bella"

Bella pulled her hand away from his and stood up. She walked away a few paces and then turned back to the table with a disbelieving laugh. Edward noticed immediately that she wrapped her arms around her torso and his heart ached at the old sign of her distress.

"That's impossible! _**How can she not be my mother?**_ Charlie met her; fucked her and knocked her up and then according to her, he _forced_ her to marry him – he would know who he screwed don't you think?" Bella said in a hard voice.

She ran her hands through her hair, "Fuck that bitch! She is trying to mess with me again and you people are buying her bullshit! Call Charlie if you do not believe me! He will tell you! As much as I don't want her to be, she is the person that gave birth to me!"

Edward made a move to get up, but Carlisle put his hand on Edward's arm and shook his head.

"Please come and sit down so that I can explain this to you," Carlisle said quietly.

Bella looked from Esme to Edward to Carlisle and back to Edward, "Did you know?"

Edward shook his head, "No, my father asked me last night if I thought that you could handle some epic news and I said yes, but he didn't go into detail."

Bella nodded.

She walked over and sat down again.

"Okay, I'll listen to what you have to say." Bella said with a sigh.

Her small hand reached between the seats and she relaxed slightly as Edward's large, warm hand closed around hers.

They exchanged a slight smile before Carlisle drew their attention back to himself as he opened the large folder in front of him.

"Renee Hensley had been brought up by a distant relative. It seems her mother gave her up for adoption but the relative; a Mrs. Helen Braxton took custody of her. In the summer of 1986, Renee was seventeen years old and was a hellion. The old woman and Renee were fighting all the time, and she was sent to stay with old friends of Mrs. Braxton. Thomas and Trudy Brinkley lived in Forks and they had an only child; a daughter, Alexis, who was the same age as Renee."

Bella felt her stomach begin to tighten and she gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"I don't remember them, or their name." She said with a frown.

Carlisle smiled sadly, "They were long gone by the time you grew up."

Bella nodded, "Go on."

"Alexis Brinkley by all accounts was a shy girl, her parents had moved around a lot and she didn't make friends very easily. She found it easier to read or write poetry than to converse with people. She had lived in Forks for just over a year before Renee came to town".

"Renee and Alexis became the best of friends and they began to dress the same, talk the same, they even looked the same. Renee soon found the 'fast' crowd, she, and Alexis began to party down at the Quileute reservation, with all the other high school kids and a couple of older kids too. Charlie Swan and his best friend Billy Black used to hang out at First Beach and Charlie immediately noticed the new girls. Alexis had never been to the Reservation before. They both had brown hair and eyes and they were often mistaken for each other, seeing as they were of similar height and build as well. Renee and Charlie had a fling, which led to them sleeping together a couple of times."

"Renee left but she came back for Christmas break, and she was desperate to sleep with your father. Charlie says that if he thinks about it now, it seemed as if she tried to get intimate with him all the time. Charlie had forgotten about her and he was concentrating on his new job in the Forks Police Department. One night, Renee, Charlie, Alexis, Billy and a couple of other kids got together and started drinking and partying. Charlie doesn't have anything other than a vague recollection of waking up with a massive headache and a few lost hours that were hazy at best."

Bella felt as if she was going to explode from tension. She took a long drink of her iced tea.

_Fuck! She needed something stronger!_

"Oh god, that fucking bitch… _what did she do_ Carlisle?" Bella said.

"In February she called Charlie and told him that she was pregnant. What she didn't tell him was that Alexis had slept with him that night over winter break; she, Renee had slept with some other kid a few weeks before and she had just found out that she was pregnant."

"Renee miscarried and by then she was already married to Charlie and Alexis was beside herself. She was a 'good' girl and she was scared; she didn't know what her parents were going to say or do; she had received a full scholarship to a good college and she knew that her parents would be devastated if their dream of her going to college ended."

"Renee and Alexis made a pact; Alexis would carry Charlie's child to full term and Renee would keep pretending that she was pregnant until the baby was born. Renee and Alexis pretended to go on a road trip just before the baby was due. She told Charlie that she and a few girlfriends were going on a last fling. Alexis had managed to keep her secret from her parents. They checked into a motel in Portland and you were born on September 13. You were small but strong."

"Alexis handed the baby, you, over as soon as they left the motel and they made their way back to Forks as if nothing had happened. Renee called Charlie and told him that she had gone into labor unexpectedly. Charlie insisted that you be checked out and because you were small, you were admitted into Forks Hospital. Renee lied and said that she had already seen a doctor. That is why your certificate states that you were born in Forks, Washington, instead of Portland, Oregon. Charlie had had his doubts because he could not remember sleeping with Renee without using protection but the moment he saw you, he knew that you were his. You looked just like Charlie and so the deception was easy."

Bella got up unsteadily from the table, her hand was covering her mouth. She rushed around the corner of the house and Edward, Carlisle, and Esme could hear her being violently ill.

Edward got up, but once again, Carlisle stopped him. "Let your mother go to her, Son."

Edward gritted his teeth and gave a short nod.

Esme hurried inside and she came out moments later with a cloth and a glass of ice chips from the bar in the den.

Edward stood up, "I need a fucking drink," he spat out to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, "I'm right behind you."

Edward poured them each a bourbon, which he downed in one go. He took out a light beer and opened it as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was reeling from what Carlisle had told them.

He looked across at Carlisle, "How the fuck does she even come to terms with this, Dad? Renee should be fucking locked up!"

Carlisle nodded, "I agree, but I'll go into that a little later. Come on, she's coming back."

Edward looked through the wall of glass and watched as his wife and mother walked slowly back to the table. They had their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Bella looked pale but determined.

They all sat down again, Edward pulled his chair right next to Bella's, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "Okay, Baby?"

Bella nodded, "I think so, it was just the shock of it, you know."

Carlisle nodded, "You are so brave Bella, you are holding up well. There isn't much more to go."

"Okay, so Alexis and her parents left a few days later for the cross country journey to her college. There was an accident and Alexis and her father were killed outright."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. She felt sorry for the young girl who had her entire life ahead of her.

Carlisle went on quietly, "Her mother lived but died from complications a short while later. There were no other relatives, Isabella, I checked and rechecked."

There was silence around the table for a long time before Bella spoke up again, "Does Charlie know?"

Unsurprisingly Bella's thoughts were for her father who had lived with a woman that he didn't love for so long – a woman who had lied to him; had broken him until he was left with nothing to offer his five year old daughter when she had had enough and she had finally left.

Carlisle nodded, "Of course I had to verify the information that we uncovered. I flew to Forks and met with Charlie and showed him the letter and the information that I had gathered. Charlie was furious as you could well imagine. He insisted on confronting Renee and so I asked Jeremiah to join us and we flew to Jacksonville."

Bella gasped. She did not think that Charlie and Renee had seen each other in years.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She didn't deny any of it, once we confronted her with the DNA results." Carlisle said.

Bella frowned, "DNA?"

Carlisle shifted, "Yes, I got a strand of your hair and one from Charlie, we did testing and Charlie remembered that he had a hairbrush from your, um, from Renee that he had thrown into a box that was still in his attic. We did the tests and they came back as irrefutable evidence that she is definitely not your biological mother."

"Anyway, Renee filled in the gaps of the story. She seemed quite pleased with herself for the way that she pulled the wool over Charlie's eyes. She said that she needed to get out of Phoenix and that Charlie seemed to be 'going somewhere' with his life. That night that Charlie slept with Alexis, Renee slipped him a 'Mickey Finn' which is an old fashioned concoction that acts like the date rape drug and she got Alexis just tipsy enough to let her inhibitions down, apparently she had always had a crush on Charlie. So Renee just made sure that she kept everyone else busy or drunk for the 'deed to be done' and then she hoped and prayed and eventually, Alexis phoned her in an absolute panic and that is when Renee made her move. She phoned Charlie and put on an act, and then according to her she miscarried, but I think she had an abortion because it was just too convenient."

Bella watched as Carlisle's face took on a hard expression and his eyes grew ice cold, "She stopped smiling when Jeremiah rattled off the charges that Charlie could have charged against her. Stealing a baby is a federal crime and it carries a hefty sentence. Charlie wanted her out of your life, so we made her and that idiot that she is married to sign ironclad agreements that if she ever approached you or contacted you or any member of your family or any of your friends, the media or anyone else remotely connected to you; that we would go to the authorities. Now, she knows that this is up to you. You can decide to bring charges against her, or you can instruct Jeremiah to act on your behalf and go to the Feds. It is your decision, Isabella."

Bella stared around the table.

"I don't know what to think or feel about any of this. Is it inhuman of me to feel … relief that that lunatic is not a blood relative?" Bella asked quietly.

Carlisle shook his head and he took her hand in his again, "No! No, of course not! Jesus, Bella, do you know how happy we are that she _**isn't**_your mother? Charlie was sad of course and angry, but at the same time he was ecstatic that she has no reason to be in your life ever again!"

Bella nodded, "That's how I feel. So this girl, Alexis Brinkley was my biological mother?"

Carlisle nodded. "The private investigator that I hired is still trying to track down any personal belongings of the family, but there were no living relatives. Renee's 'aunt' had passed away and it seems that there was no one else, I'm sorry, Isabella."

Bella shook her head, "No, you have nothing to be sorry for, Carlisle. Thank you so much for doing what you have done for me. I can never repay you –" she began, but once this time it was Esme that spoke up.

"Isabella, you are family and there is nothing to repay! We would have done the same thing for any of our children! You have nothing, and I mean nothing to feel guilty about. None of this was your fault, Isabella. Do you understand that?"

Bella nodded, "I do."

She looked at Carlisle again, "Do I have to make a decision right now? I can't even think straight. I'm just glad that that bitch is no longer in our lives."

"Take your time, Bella, I am going to give you a copy of the agreement that they signed. If you ever decide to; you may invoke your right to go to the authorities."

Bella nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered before she stood up. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward stood up as well. Bella stepped forward and she hugged Carlisle tightly.

"Thank you so much, Dad." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Carlisle put his hands on her shoulders. He stared into her tear-streaked face, "You are most welcome, Sweet Girl." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Esme nodded as she came forward and hugged Bella as well.

"Now, I prepared a cold lunch earlier on; is everyone ready to eat something? I think that we can do with a couple of bottles of wine as well!" Esme said.

Carlisle and Esme put their arms around each other as they made their way upstairs to the kitchen. Bella hung back when Edward moved to follow. He turned and looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Edward, I need some time alone to digest this. I need to get away for a while." She said as gently as she could. The last thing that she wanted to do was to hurt his feelings, but she really needed to be by herself.

Edward felt a moment of panic, but he told himself that Bella was just being honest by telling him how she felt and he could not hold that against her.

He nodded.

"Okay, but will you just promise me that you will eat something when you get back? Do you want to take my car?"

Bella began to nod, but she could see the concern on Edward's face and she changed her mind, "No, I think that I'll go for a run, if that's okay with you? I don't think that I should be driving right now."

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss her quickly, "Thank you, Bella. I know that you think I worry too much, but I would feel so much better if you stayed on the property."

They walked inside and parted at the stairs.

Bella changed into one of her sports tank tops with the built in breast support and a pair of shorts and her running shoes.

She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and then she braided it tightly so that it was out of her way.

She made her way downstairs and he smiled at her family that were eating an assortment of cold cuts and salads as she pulled a bottle of cold water from the fridge before she tucked her phone into the small pocket inside her shorts.

"I'll see you later, Love." She said to Edward.

He nodded and smiled at her.

"Stick to the pathways, and you will be fine." He advised with a smile, which faded as Bella left, and they heard her run down the porch stairs.

Esme watched Edward, "Are you worried about her?"

"Of course I'm worried about her, Mom! How do you think I would feel?" he snapped.

"Edward! There is no need to speak to your mother like that," Carlisle admonished.

Edward sighed, "I'm sorry Mom, I did not mean to take this out on you. I guess that I am still in shock over what we heard today. How can a woman do that to someone? She did not even love Charlie or Bella for that matter! What did she hope to gain by coercing her 'best friend' to give up her own baby?" Edward ranted.

Esme poured them each another glass of wine and she sniggered when Edward cocked an eyebrow at her, "So now drinking is your solution Mom?"

"No, Sweetheart, but it helps!" She retorted.

Edward smiled at her before he turned to Carlisle, "She will be okay, won't she?"

Carlisle nodded. "I think that we all know by now that Isabella has amazing strength and courage, Edward."

"But then why didn't she react after her initial response?" Esme asked.

Carlisle pursed his lips, "Look, I'm no physiatrist, but I would say that Bella has written that woman off. I think after New York, Bella finally put Renee behind her, for the last time. I do not think that she loved her because they did not have that sort of relationship to begin with and Renee never encouraged or fostered any maternal feelings towards Bella. She was not even Bella's primary caretaker; that child took care of herself from an early age. According to Renee, after Alexis died, she felt so guilty that she could not even look at Bella or let Bella to call her 'mommy'. Bella always called her Renee. Renee even admitted that once when Bella asked her if she was her mommy and then insisted on calling her 'mommy-Renee', Renee locked her in her bedroom. Bella was four years old at the time. I don't' think that her lack of love for Bella had anything to do with Alexis; I think that she is a sociopath and is completely incapable of feeling love for anyone or anything."

"Oh my God!" Esme said as she fought back tears.

"I don't think that Bella remembers half of what happened in that house, which is fine, because her mind his just blanked out large chunks of those dark years." Carlisle said quietly.

They sat and finished their meal in silence. Carlisle excused himself to make a few phone calls and Esme asked Edward to keep her company in the garden.

Edward sat on the top step of the porch, much the same as Bella had earlier on. It seemed like days not hours since he had driven up with his father.

Edward stared moodily across the vineyard. He wondered where Bella was. He was feeling anxious without her around.

"Relax, Son, she is fine." Esme said quietly. He looked at his mother as she sat on the grass, pulling weeds and digging holes for flowers.

His guilty eyes met those of his mother's. Edward smiled at her.

"You seem very sure of that."

Esme sat back and regarded him from under the brim of her sun hat.

"Edward, I can't pretend to know what motivated that _creature_ to do what she did, but by the grace of God, Bella was born out of this mess, and she is a wonderful young woman. You are going to love and support Bella; just as we, all will. She will get through this, I promise you. Bella is a strong woman, she has to be, my love, she is married to you!" Esme ended with an impish grin that reminded Edward of his brother and sister.

He smiled, "Yes she is."

They worked side by side for a while longer before Esme finished planting her perennials and she went inside to wash her hands.

Edward walked over to the bench under the trees and he sat down and pulled out his phone. He hit the speed dial for Bella and listened to it ring a couple of times before Bella answered.

She sounded out of breath, "Hi!"

Edward frowned, "Are you still out running?"

"Um, well, walking now! I got carried away and I'm not sure where I am, actually!"

"What? Where did you run from?" Edward asked hurriedly.

"The back of the house, past the chapel and out across the field where we had the Easter Egg Hunt. I ran through the woods there and just kept running. I wondered around for a while, and I passed a pond and a couple of barns and now I am at the top of a hill behind your property. I can see the homestead, I think. It is pretty from up here, so I will be home in time for dinner. I reckon if I just keep heading down the hill, I will come out on a road or something soon. I am on a dirt road that seems to be winding down the hill, I think," Bella explained.

"Isabella, I want you to stay where you are, okay, Baby? I'll call you back in a couple of minutes – don't move!" Edward said.

"Okay," Bella said and she cut the call.

Edward was already walking to the house to tell his parents where he was going. Carlisle gave him the keys to the vineyard's jeep so that he could head over to Dean Sutherland's house, the vineyard manager. Dean kept a detailed map of the area in his office and although Edward had an idea of where Bella was; he wanted to be sure, before he went chasing off after her.

Esme handed Edward an old cardigan of Carlisle's and a blanket that was used for picnics in the surrounding fields, just in case Bella was cold. The woods at the back of Cullen Crests boundary line went all the way to the top of Meadow Hill, a popular place for hikers and teenagers alike.

Bella put her phone away carefully and sat down on a log that had fallen at the side of the dirt road.

She looked around. It was a beautiful day and Bella had honestly not being paying attention as she had set out two hours before.

All she knew was that she needed to get away. Her entire body was screaming for her to run! _Run! Run away!_

Bella was light headed from all the things that Carlisle had told them. _**Renee was not her mother! **_

She wondered if it was normal to feel nothing by an overwhelming joy – a giddy kind of euphoria at the fact that the woman who had made her life a complete and utter hell for almost twenty-four years was not her mother and she had the power to have her thrown into prison if she wanted to!

A part of her, a large part wanted her to do just that, press charges and throw away the key! And to let the chips fall where they may, but there was another voice, a voice of reason that quieter than the other, angry emotion.

_If I retaliate, then that will make me just like her. I will be no better than __**her**__. I am better than her, that is where my goodness comes from, my father and … and Alexis, my birth mother._

Bella knew that she would not mourn for a girl that she had never known, but she was sorry that she was not alive to see how the baby that she had given away had grown up in spite of the evil bitch that had taken her!

Bella wondered if she looked like her, or if there was anything of Alexis in her. She would have to ask Carlisle if they had found any school pictures of her or if anyone remembered her from Forks. She also wanted to go and see Charlie and talk to him. She didn't want him to worry about her.

Bella heard the sound of a car coming up the road just as she felt a tingle on her arms and legs.

She smiled to herself as she felt a blush of pleasure spread over her body; _Edward was coming_.

Her heart gave a flutter of excitement and she said a silent prayer of thanks that she had been given her soul mate. Bella's smile became a grin as Edward drove around the corner and he slowed down when his saw her. She lifted her hand in greeting as Edward drove a little way past her and parked in a cleared space on the side of the road.

Bella stood up and dusted off her shorts as Edward quickly climbed out of the car, he pulled the rug from the back seat and hurried towards her, only to wrap her in his arms.

"Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want to go home today – now?" the words tumbled out of his mouth, tripping over each other in his anxiety.

Bella put her fingers over his moving mouth, "Sssh, Love, _I am fine_. I am better than fine, I am fan-fucking-tastic, as you would say!" she said with a grin.

Edward's hands gripped her waist as he stepped backwards to take a good look at her. She looked fine, and she was smiling, not a forced or false smile, but a genuine, happy smile.

"You really are fine?" he asked as he gently traced Bella's cheek with a finger.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, and I'll be even better when you kiss me, Mr. Cullen." She tipped her head up towards him.

Edward dipped his head and teased her by brushing his lips across her jaw, "Kiss you, Mrs. Cullen?" His eyes danced mischievously as he gently pushed her backwards into the wooded area. "I'm gonna do so much more than kiss you, Little Girl, I'm going to get you naked and then I'm going to rock your socks off!" he said as he made a movement to pull Bella closer.

Suddenly Bella giggled and she avoided his hands. Edward growled playfully as Bella hurried around the side of a tree.

Edward nodded to himself; _oh, it was so on!_

"Isabellllllllaaaa, come out! You know that you can't hide from me, Bella, so give up now, or I'm gonna make you pay!" Edward sang out.

Bella put her hand over her mouth, but she could not stifle her giggle.

She had never been able to play hide and seek as a child. Her giggles would always alert the other kids to her hiding place.

Edward spotted her pink tank top sticking out from behind a tree and he watched as her braid twitched. He shook his head; she was hopeless at this game, but damn if it wasn't fun to indulge her!

"Okay, Isabella, I'm going to count to ten and then all bets are off little girl… one… two… three…" As he finished counting, Edward spotted a pile of logs and hid behind them.

Edward crouched down just as Bella's head popped out from her hiding place. Her eyes were wide with excitement as she looked around.

He watched as she bit her lip and took a tentative step out from behind the tree.

There was a bed of moss on the forest floor near her and Edward hoped that there were no loose rocks for her to trip on.

As silent as a jungle cat, Edward crouched in readiness as Bella walked near to where he hid.

Edward came around the pile of logs as Bella began to look for him. She moved past him and he slipped out and moved behind her.

Edward knew that Bella was going to panic and kick and he'd better protect his 'family jewels' so he moved quickly and he wrapped his arms around her, securing both of her flaying hands and at the same time, he wrapped on leg around both of hers and he toppled them as gently as he could to the mossy, damp grass.

As predicted, Bella let out a blood-curdling scream, right out of a horror movie and Edward could not help but laugh at her girlie screams.

"Edward! Get off me, are you crazy? You could have hurt yourself! Get. Off!" Bella wiggled and squirmed around on the ground.

Edward just held her tighter, "No way! If I let, you go, you are going to run away and I'm still injured! Now; will you promise to lie still?" he said in a menacing tone of voice that had Bella's panties dripping in seconds.

"Yes… yes. Okay. I promise." She said, although she had no intention of keeping her promise.

Edward just laughed harder, "You little liar!" He growled out as his fingers found the ticklish spot on her sides and they hovered there, touching her lightly so that she became aware of the threat.

Bella squealed and she tried to move away, but she soon gave up when his fingers dug lightly into her ribs.

"PLEASE! I promise, I won't try anything, I promise, just don't… tickle me!" She exclaimed as she forced her body to relax under Edward's weight.

As they lay panting and snorting, they became aware of how the movements of their breathing caused their bodies to brush against each other.

The cool damp of the moss and the friction of her nipples rubbing against the fabric of her sports top and Edward's chest had her nipples hard and aching for Edward's fingers or his mouth and when her eyes changed and darkened in awareness, his changed as well.

They became black like green/black onyx stones. "Isabella." He said quietly as he lowered his mouth to her eagerly waiting one.

Bella's hand curled up from where it lay against his chest to creep around his neck and she buried her fingers in the soft hair at the base as she strained to meet his tongue.

"Edward…" His name tumbled from her lips as his mouth left hers and he found the extra sensitive spot behind her ear.

Edward felt the thrill of excitement as he felt Bella acquiesce to his advances. She had forgotten where they were, out in the open, exposed for anyone to find, should they come looking. Bella's body belonged to him and he felt his body responding to hers.

"I need you!" her muttered words thrilled him further and his hands pulled at her top. Bella whipped it over her head. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown backwards to give Edward better access to what was his.

She cried out softly as his teeth teased her nipples, and he moved between the two, laving them with his tongue, suckling hard and then kissing them softly. He blew on them and smiled in delight as they quivered in the dappled sunlight.

"Please!"

Edward chuckled at her plea.

"My baby is so ready for me." He said darkly as once again he pulled away, this time to pull his clothes off quickly. He encouraged Bella to do the same and she didn't hesitate. She was eager and ready. Edward quickly spread the blanket on the ground before he sat down with his back against a tree trunk and he patted his lap.

"Do you wanna go for a ride, Little Girl?" He said as he lazily spread the pre-cum that was leaking from the swollen tip of his cock over the head with his thumb.

Bella was sure that her heart stopped beating. She watched him and felt her stomach begin to tighten in anticipation.

Dear god, he was beautiful.

"So are you."

Bella blushed as she realized that she had spoken aloud.

"Turn around and squat down over my cock, Baby, I want to feel you squeeze me in that delectable pussy of yours. It's okay; I've got you… that's it. Now sit down and brace yourself on my thighs… fuck me… that feels so good, Bella. Fuck move for me Baby, up you go and down. Fuck! You should see how good your ass looks! You should have some beads decorating that sweet ass of yours."

Bella moaned at his words. The visual image of anal beads inside her ass as she pumped herself up and down on Edward's thick cock was enough to set her panting.

"Edward! You feel so good; oh yeah, this is good! Are you okay?" She remembered to ask as she paused, which earned her a quick swat on her plump cheek.

Bella yelped in surprise before she stuck her ass out slightly as she moved up again, "Again, Edward."

Edward grinned as his hands soothed the small red mark. "You want more?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, please."

Suddenly Edward stilled her movements, "Kneel now!"

Bella maneuvered herself to kneel before she felt his hands on the small of her back, "Now lean forward and pull up slightly for me, that's it, now I have access to your pussy and your ass from here. Now just fuck yourself on the tip of my cock. That's it. Good girl, now I can do this"

As he finished talking Edward flexed his legs and pushed upwards as much as he could, which seemed to make his cock swell more. He used one hand to steady Bella while the other began to spank her ass, spreading a lovely blushing red over both of her cheeks.

Bella was babbling as she felt her climax getting nearer.

"So good, so deep, oh Edward, I need more, please"

Edward gripped her ass and suddenly she felt his fingers gathering the moisture that was leaking out of her and then he pushed one and then a second digit into her puckered hole.

"OH! EDWARD!" Bella screamed as she came forcibly.

Edward felt her pussy walls clamp down around him and he came with a shout.

Bella began to shiver as her breathing slowed down.

"Are you okay?" She asked again quietly.

Edward began to chuckle, "Better than okay, Babe, I am fan-fucking-tastic!"

Bella giggled breathlessly as she reluctantly pulled herself off him and he quickly pulled her sideways onto his lap.

He brushed her hair off her face and plucked out a few twigs.

"I love you, my sweet Isabella."

"I love you." she smiled sweetly at him.

They sat like that for a while, not speaking, until Bella shivered.

Edward patted her bottom. "My mother is going to have my head if you get sick. Come on let's get dressed and get back."

They dressed smiling at each other and stealing kisses and tender caresses. Once they were dressed, Edward sent Carlisle a text to let him know that they were safe and that they would be back a little later and Edward suggested that they find a spot to talk.

He parked further up the road at a lookout point and they sat on the ground in the warm afternoon sun.

"Sometimes the kids from town used to come up here at night to make out. I wonder if they still do." He said idly.

He looked over to where Bella was sitting. She was looking out at the Valley before them with her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees.

"Will you talk to me?" He asked quietly.

Bella turned and laid her head on her knees as she looked at him and nodded.

"It is so weird, Edward. I keep wondering why I do not feel more – more betrayed; more enraged; more hurt – but the truth is that I feel relief! I am happy that she is not related to me, because I need to tell you something. When she pulled that shit in New York and then we had that conversation about having kids, I was scared." Bella admitted.

She had been thinking of this for a long time, and she had been too afraid to talk to anyone, let alone voice her fears to Edward.

Edward frowned, "What are you scared of?"

"I know that Renee is unbalanced to say the least; I mean normal people just don't act the way that she does, and IwasscaredthatIwaslikeher." She mumbled.

Edward tried to work out what she had just said, "What did you say?"

"I said: I was afraid that I was like her! You know; crazy! I kept thinking, what if we have a baby and I cannot love it? What if I hurt him or her as she did to me? What if," Bella shook her head and buried it in her arms.

Edward moved towards her and he turned her body so that he could wrap his legs around her as he pulled her between his thighs and wrapped his arms around her hunched up form.

"Isabella, listen to me. Are you listening to me?" He spoke quietly into her ear.

Bella nodded but kept her head down. She was embarrassed to have voiced her deepest fears about herself. She felt open and exposed.

"Isabella, you are so full of love and caring. You are nothing like that fucking bitch! You are warm and sweet. You care about everyone. When I was small, I had a fight with Emmett, who said something about Esme and Carlisle not loving me the same way that they love him and Alice. My parents overheard him and they came into my room. My Dad knelt down beside me and told me that when a child comes into a family; the love in a parent's heart does not get less for the other people inside; the parent's heart gets bigger and they feel even more love. Now I know that is a simplistic view, but I believe it. I have never loved more than I have since I met you, Isabella and I know without a doubt that as each of our children come into the world, your capacity to love will increase with each addition."

Edward's arms tightened around her as he felt her slight shoulders begin to shake and he heard her begin to cry softly.

"You are going to be an amazing mother, Baby; you are going to nurture and mold our children to be wonderful people. You were born to be a mother, Isabella." He finished speaking as his lips pressed a kiss to the top and side of her head and he rocked her gently in the protective enclosure of his body.

Edward rocked Bella against him and he let the emotions of the day wash away with her tears.

At last she sighed and sat up. She wiped her face with the heels of her hands.

Edward smiled at the steaks of dirt on her cheeks and once again he was reminded of a child – their child and he felt a flutter of excitement but he decided not to say anything. It was too soon he reminded himself.

"Come on, Mom's going to be sending out a search party for us soon." Edward said as Bella kissed the corner of his mouth.

Bella was overcome with the desire to throw Edward to the ground and to have her way with him. To her annoyance, he chuckled when she suggested delaying their return home for another romp in the forest.

Bella smiled deviously as she slid across the front seat. Edward cocked an eyebrow at her, "What are you up to, Naughty Girl?"

Bella shrugged but then she ruined her façade by giggling.

"Isabella, stay on that side of the car, I'm warning you! These roads are quiet, but sometimes there are a couple of other cars that come up – stop that! Keep your hands to yourself young lady! Bella, stop it!" Bella laughed outright as Edward's voice rose like a choirboys as she cupped his groin.

Bella was persistent for the rest of the drive and Edward had to admonish her several times to stay on her side of the jeep, when all she wanted to do was to 'show her appreciation', or in plain language, she wanted to give him some 'dirt-road head'.

As Edward helped Bella from the jeep, she pushed at his shoulder gently until his back was to the post of the wraparound porch. She stepped boldly between his spread legs and pressed her body up against his, letting her hand rest against his suddenly straining fly.

"Isabella, what the hell is up with you now?" Edward asked, turned on and a little perplexed by the sudden aggression in her behavior.

He clicked his tongue as he tried to remove some leaves and twigs from her braid but soon gave up when her hands clutched his ass and she ground her pelvis against his roughly.

He pulled away and took a firm hold on her hand. He had seen that desperate look on Bella's face before. The night that she had begged him to take her into the playroom after the attack from Jacob and James, she had also looked empty and had withdrawn, but now she seemed desperate and wild.

He knew that she needed something more. He just had to get upstairs so that they could talk about it.

Bella could not stop giggling as Edward tried to sneak her in a side door that he, Emmett and Alice used frequently as teenagers. The door led into a music room, which was no longer used. Edward held Bella's hand and he tried to keep her quiet as they tiptoed down the hallway towards the back stairwell. The trick was, Edward whispered to Bella, that they had to sneak past Carlisle's office to reach their destination. They would probably have made it as well, expect that Esme was standing just inside the doorway waiting for them with an amused smile on her face and her arms folded over her chest.

"Edward, Bella, you could use the front stairs you know." Esme said quietly as they passed by the office.

Bella screamed as they both turned towards her.

"Jeez Mom! You want to give us some warning before you sneak around the house! It's just creepy!" Edward snapped.

Esme chuckled as she shook her head. Carlisle laughed from his seat behind his desk. "What's creepy is the fact that you think that we didn't know about you kids trying to sneak in through the music room! Now, we are eating in half an hour so you two had better shower and get the rest of the forest out of your hair and clothes!" She looked at the blanket under Edward's arm and wrinkled her nose, "and put that in the hamper with the other throw!" she retorted.

They made it upstairs and Bella peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. "Are you going to join me to wash my back?" She said with a glint in her eyes and a pout.

Edward shook his head, "No time, Baby. I will use another shower. We can talk about this," he indicated her obvious state of arousal, "later tonight".

Bella sighed dramatically and she closed the shower door.

Edward showered at record speed so that he was dressed by the time Bella made her way out of the steaming bathroom.

She smirked at him over her shoulder as she dropped her towel and dressed unhurriedly in the sheer red bra and matching panties, before she slipped on a red blouse and a pair of black pants that hugged her ass like it was made for her.

Bella left her hair to dry naturally and chocolate and mahogany highlights shone in waves and curls around her shoulders.

Bella put on a little mascara and a touch of cherry lip-gloss before she smiled up at Edward who was busy adjusting himself.

"Ready?" the little siren said to him.

Edward stopped her at the door, "What about your collar?"

Bella eyes widened and she smile broadly, "Yes, please!"

She had not thought that Edward would collar her again before they got home seeing as he had taken her training collar off the previous morning before they had left Lake Tahoe.

However, she suddenly craved the feeling of submitting to her master. She needed him more than ever.

Edward pulled out her the heart locket from his pocket and he fastened it around her neck. He let his hands rest on her shoulders as he dipped his head towards her ear, "You are not to say my name tonight at all. I expect your total obedience during dinner and all of your rules apply. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Bella whispered.

"Okay, let's go to dinner." he said and he slipped around her to walk down the stairs. Bella automatically fell into place one step behind him, on his right hand side.

Carlisle and Esme noticed immediately when Edward and Bella walked into the sitting room for a pre-dinner drink that there was a subtle difference in the relationship dynamic between their son and daughter-in-law.

Carlisle watched, as Bella seemed to defer to her husband as she sat in a chair and chatted with Esme. Her eyes did not rest on him the way that she would normally look at Edward every few moments, but she seemed to rather glance at him out of the corner of her eye and then she would lower her gaze quickly if he happened to look at her.

Carlisle and Esme had settled into a comfortable D/s relationship of their own but Carlisle had not put too many conditions into their public playtimes. He wondered if he should call his mentor and friend Dmitri and ask him about that.

Esme and Bella served dinner and Bella waited as she had been taught for her Master to begin eating first and only when he gave her a slight nod of approval, did she begin to eat the delicious meal of perfectly baked Chicken Pie and all the trimmings of fresh salads.

Esme had served a delicate strawberry mousse for desert and they retreated to the porch to savor the late summer evening to sip coffee and eat their desserts.

Conversation had been kept light and away from the topic of Bella's parentage during dinner, but Esme was not convinced that Bella was as unaffected as she appeared.

She asked whether Bella had spoken to Charlie at all.

Bella shook her head. "I should have done that earlier; I'll phone him after dinner." She said but Edward shook his head.

"Not tonight, Isabella. I think that you need a good night's sleep and you can talk to him tomorrow; he's not going anywhere." He said firmly. He could see the lines of exhaustion on her face and the smudges under her eyes.

Bella was about to protest but when she saw the serious look on Edward's face, she immediately submitted to him.

"You are right; it's better to wait until the morning." She said softly and Edward could not help the look of pride that he gave her.

Bella looked at Carlisle, "Carlisle, could we talk again tomorrow if you have the time?"

Carlisle nodded immediately, "Of course we can, and I will answer as many questions as I can, Bella."

Bella smiled, "Thank you."

Carlisle changed the subject to the upcoming harvest season and the various festivals and stomp parties that took place across the valley, which was crowned by the Cullen Crest Harvest Ball.

"Bella, it's your birthday soon isn't it?"

Bella nodded, "Yep, turning twenty-four, but I don't like to make a fuss about my birthday." She finished with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Esme snorted unladylike, "Nonsense! Can you imagine Alice, the guru of all celebrations letting you get away with 'not making a fuss'? Please, she will be all over that like cheese on rye!"

Carlisle agreed somewhat sympathetically, "She's right you know. "

Suddenly Esme clicked her fingers, "I know! Why don't you come to the Festival and the Ball on the 17th? You birthday's just a few days before and we can use that as a belated birthday party for you?"

"That sounds great. I wanted to take Bella to dinner for her birthday in any case, you know just the two of us, so this should work out well." Edward agreed.

He smiled at Carlisle and Esme. He turned to look at Bella, "Are you happy to do that?"

Bella nodded once, "That sounds lovely, thank you, Edw-ward" she stuttered on his name as she realized her error and she immediately bit her lip. Edward could see the color flood her cheeks.

_Just wait, little girl._

"Oh Bella! You will love the Harvest Ball! It is elegant and romantic with twinkling lights strung everywhere and this year the theme is the raving 40's, so we are having a big band and there is a six course meal to accompany our wines of course and it's going to be such fun! Alice, Rosalie, and I have been busy with it for weeks!" Esme gushed and she sounded so much like Alice that Bella could not help laughing with her as she was caught up in the excitement of the event.

"It sounds as if it is going to be the event of the year!" Bella said.

That night, Edward wasted no time when they retired to their room. "You know the drill Isabella. I want you undressed and bent over the arm of the chair. You will receive twenty spankings and we will speak afterwards."

Bella felt relief as she shed her clothes. Her Master was in control and he knew how to bring her back. Her habit of hiding and retreating emotionally from a situation was not acceptable and Edward knew just how to break through the mental shield that Bella seemed to put up against any perceived threat to herself.

Her spanking was swift and hard. Bella cried for long moments once it was over as Edward pulled her into his arms.

They showered afterwards before they climbed into bed and Bella finally opened up and told him how she had felt an overwhelming need to exercise some control over the situation and how it had played out by her wanting to 'top' him.

Edward patted her smarting bottom gently as he cuddled her against his chest. "Isabella, you know that that kind of behavior is never going to be tolerated. You need to use your words, Little Girl. You know that you can ask for anything and that it's my job to make sure that you get what you ask for. This is the second time that you have tried to hide from me, and it's going to be the last time because if we have to have this conversation again, you are going to regret it, understand?" Although Edward's voice was quiet and full of love, Bella heard the steely undertone clearly.

"Yes Master." She said quietly.

Edward leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Good, are you tired?"

Bella shook her head, and she couldn't stop the sudden grin that spread over her face.

"Do you feel up to a workout, so that we can both settle down for a good night's sleep?" his tone was teasing, and Bella could feel his cock as it swelled and nudged against her thigh. Bella nodded and she rose up to straddle his hips.

Edward's fingers found her bundle of nerves and he began to rub it firmly as he looked into her eyes, "Make love with me, Isabella."

Bella sighed as she lowered herself onto his length.

They made love slowly, unhurriedly. Bella used her body to tease and taunt Edward to push his hips up to meet her downward thrust, until they were both shaking with the effort of restraining themselves until with a pinch to her clit, Edward sent Bella flying over the edge where he joined her shortly afterwards.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The next morning, the couple awoke early and they decided to take advantage of the gym. Carlisle and Esme were there already and after a brief greeting, Edward and Bella began their exercise regime.

Edward was impressed with how fit his parents were. Carlisle had no softening of his body and Edward noticed that he seemed even more toned than usual. Esme also had toned up and he noticed that she had lost some of her 'middle aged softening' as she used to call it. Esme had never been overweight, but over the past ten or so years, her body had changed and softened from too little exercise.

Carlisle finished his cardio workout and moved onto the weights. He did not think twice before he pulled his wife-beater off over his head and wiped his chest before he settled down on the bench.

Edward rolled his eyes when he heard giggling a few moments later and turned to see Esme and Bella sniggering together.

"Ladies, your workout will never get done that way." He teased.

Bella blushed and Esme rolled her eyes at her son, "Oh stop being such a grouch Edward! Don't you worry about us; you just take care of yourself there, slowpoke!"

Edward shook his head and he caught his father's amused smirk in the mirrors.

Esme and Bella had moved over to the area that Esme and Carlisle used for aerobics. Bella noticed that when Carlisle whipped his shirt off, Esme gasped and she blushed with more than the glow from her warm-up.

Bella could not help to tease her, "See something you like, mom?"

Esme turned to Bella and smirked as she cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah! Sprinkle some chocolate on those abs, and I will be happy as a pig in poo!" she retorted.

The two women dissolved into a fit of giggles, which led to Edward teasing them.

Esme had been doing palates for a couple of months and she asked Bella to lead her through a routine. Bella was impressed by how supple Esme's body was.

Esme looked over to where Edward and Carlisle were lifting weights before she turned to Bella, "You know it's important to keep working out as you get older. Carlisle and I have discovered some new activities lately that demand a high level of fitness, so we have both been working out every day. Carlisle has always worked out and he runs and he belongs to a hiking club as well, but I am afraid that it took me a while to get back into working out. There are some days that I just want to say 'to hang with it', but my husband wouldn't be too happy about that."

Bella looked to where Carlisle was watching his wife and she saw him give Esme a nod of approval.

_Hmmm, I wonder just what these two are up to. Esme seems much more submissive lately… nooo – can't be, I just see dominants and submissives in everyone! Unless, how sexy would Carlisle be with a whip in his hand… you are sick! That is your father-in-law!_

Bella cleared her mind from where it was headed and she and Esme finished their workout and decided to sit in the steam room for a few moments.

Carlisle and Edward watched as Bella and Esme left the gym.

"How was Bella last night? Did she talk to you?"

Edward nodded, "After some prompting. Bella likes to work things out in her head before she discusses whatever is worrying her. She also reverts to withdrawing emotionally whenever there is a threat to her emotional wellbeing, but we're working on that." Edward said.

He had removed Bella's collar that morning, but had made sure to remind her that her rules applied 24/7 and not just when she was collared.

Their conversation turned to other topics.

Esme and Bella showered and they dressed similarly in summer dresses before they met in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Edward and Carlisle joined them shortly afterwards. Edward wanted to make use of the piano, as there was a piece that he was working on that seemed to fall into place during the night and he wanted to write it down before he forgot it, while Esme was busy with her plans to renovate Jasper and Alice's suite to incorporate the baby's room upstairs. She was busy with an addition for Bella and Edward, as well, although she kept those plans to herself.

Carlisle invited Bella to join him for a tour of the vineyard that was almost ready for harvesting and she readily agreed. Esme handed them each a basket and she tasked them with collecting some summer fruit from the small orchard that Esme had begun to grow when the children were small. She prided herself in the limes, peaches, apples, nectarines, cherries and plums that grew in abundance as well as the blueberry bushes that formed a hedge around the orchard.

They decided to walk the short distance to the vineyard in question and neither felt a need to break the easy silence for a while. Farm hands greeted them as they stopped every now and again. Carlisle explained the process of the specific wine that would be cultivated.

"In honor of our grandchildren and yours and Edward's wedding, this is going to be a special edition wine, which we are calling 'New Beginnings'. I think it's appropriate, don't you?" Carlisle said as he pushed his sunglasses up and he stared across the land with a smile on his face before he turned to Bella.

"I think that's perfect. It really is a year for new beginnings, isn't it?" Bella agreed.

"After everything that this family has been through in the past year, it's high time we have a few years of new beginnings and good times. How are you feeling after yesterday?"

"Okay. Relieved, happy and a little guilty that I don't feel more remorse for the fact that I don't feel any sense of loss at finding out that Renee isn't my mother, does that make any sense?"

They began walking again.

Carlisle pursed his lips and nodded, "It makes perfect sense, but that's because you are such a loving person, Bella. It is not in your nature not to love someone and if Renee had not spent the last twenty-three years of your life beating every ounce of love out of you, then you would be mourning the loss of that relationship, but there is no relationship between you! What she did in New York was unforgivable, but when coupled with all the years of neglect, and blatant abuse, there is no reason to feel anything but contempt for her. The fact that you don't hate her, or feel anything for her really just means that you have moved on and that is a good thing." He said quietly.

Bella nodded. She stopped walking and looked up at him, "What do you know about Alexis?"

Carlisle didn't answer Bella straight away. Instead he pointed out the fruit orchard that looked like a secret garden with the hedge of blueberries and the small arched 'moon-gate' that Carlisle had built. Within the orchard, Bella found various fruits in season. Carlisle set the stepladder against the cherry tree, as she was on cherry and berry picking duty, while Carlisle himself began to pick off peaches before he turned to plums and pears.

"Alexis Brinkley was quiet and studious. Her parents had waited to have children and they doted on Alexis when she was finally born. I think that she was much as you are. By all accounts, that we have been able to find and people that the Private Investigator interviewed, she preferred the company of books to people, most of the time. I wish that I could tell you more about her, Bella, but the truth is that she hadn't begun to live her life yet and she had not made a mark on the world yet."

Bella kept her back towards Carlisle as she swiped a stray tear off her cheek and she carried on picking fruit.

"She must have been so scared…" Bella whispered more to herself than to Carlisle but he heard her comment.

"I think that she was very scared; just like any teenager would be to be pregnant and to feel the pressure of their parents' hopes and dreams for their life slipping away. I think that when Renee offered her a way out; she accepted it without thinking of the outcome or the consequences. Teenagers tend to think with an avoidance mentality. You know, 'if I can't see it or if I pretend that it isn't real – I can make it go away'. The only problem is that it never goes away and you always have to face your fears and problems, at least that's what Essie and I tried to teach our children."

Bella turned on the stepladder carefully and she sat down as she looked over at Carlisle. "I hope that Edward and I can be great parents like you and mom." She said and Carlisle heard the uncertainty in her voice.

He made sure to keep concentrating on the task so as not to make Bella feel self-conscious.

"No one is perfect Bella. You know that better than anyone does, but we try. Esme and I had very different upbringings. I was always encouraged to spread my wings and to make my own path in life, whereas Esme was brought up to do and say the right thing; her father ruled their home with an iron fist and he would not tolerate any deviating from 'the plan'."

Carlisle walked over to a bench and motioned Bella to join him. He pulled out two bottles of fresh lemonade that Esme had packed for them. Bella took the bottle and sipped it as he went on, "When she fell pregnant; he went ballistic. He hit her so badly that she almost lost the baby. She climbed out of her bedroom window and somehow she made it to a public phone. My father went to fetch her and he took her straight to the emergency room."

Bella could see that even after all the years that had passed; the thought of someone hurting Esme still disturbed Carlisle greatly.

He ran a hand through his hair in an endearingly familiar way, "My mother loved Esme dearly, and she went with a police escort to collect Esme's belongings from her parents' home."

Bella shook her head, "Wow, I can't imagine anyone ever lifting a hand to Esme without her retaliating! She is such a strong character."

Carlisle smiled, "She is, but it took a while before she began to see herself that way. For years, she would belittle herself and run herself down. She even tried to hurt herself sometimes."

"What?"

"It's true, she did, but as time went on and she realized that I wasn't going anywhere and that she was a great mother and wife, she began to gain confidence in herself. This orchard is testimony to her growth." He looked around fondly.

"We moved here just after Edward came home to us. Chicago wasn't where we wanted to bring up the boys and my parents were retiring from running the vineyard, so we came here. Esme began this orchard as a project to do with the children. As time went on, she expanded it and by the time Alice arrived, this orchard was well established and she moved onto her rose garden."

He looked over to where Bella sat on the soft grass in front of him. "Everyone makes mistakes Isabella. Babies don't come with instructions. The best you can do is to love them and have patience and the rest you will learn along the way."

Carlisle got up and held out his hand to help Bella up.

"I can tell you something, though, and that is that you look like her." Carlisle said quietly.

Bella gasped, "You saw a picture of Alexis?"

Carlisle nodded, "I do; Renee had a photograph of her that Alexis asked her to keep for the baby so that perhaps one day she could see her – you. Anyway Renee gave it to me; would you like to see it?"

Bella felt her throat was suddenly dry and she drank thirstily from the lemonade before she answered as honestly as possible, "I'm not sure. I mean sure it would be great to see a picture of her but what purpose is it going to serve. She's dead – it's over, right?"

Carlisle stopped walking and he turned to Bella as he pulled his glasses off only to stare at Bella with his startlingly blue eyes until she began to squirm, "Come on Isabella, who are you trying to fool? Of course, you want to know what the woman who gave birth to you looks like! It is not a crime to want to know that. And yes, she's dead, so you won't get many of the answers that you know you are looking for, but I can give you a list of a few people that she knew that still live in Forks and you can ask questions from."

Bella scuffed her canvas sneaker in the dirt as she took a shaky breath, "Okay."

Carlisle smirked at her before he put his glasses on and began to walk again.

"Come on, let's get back. I have her file in my office."

Bella shook her head, if she did not know better; she would think that Edward and Carlisle were blood relatives!

They walked in through Carlisle's office entrance. After washing their hands that were full of juice and sand, they walked into his cool office.

Carlisle picked up the manila folder that he had held the day before and he handed it to her, "Here, I'll take the fruit to the kitchen and give you some privacy"

Bella nodded without looking up.

She sat quietly in the large leather seat with the folder on her lap.

Bella thought about how different her life would have been if she had not had Renee as a mother. Would Charlie have kept her? Bella realized that playing the 'what if' game wouldn't get her anywhere. She opened the envelope and gasped at the 8" x 11" color photograph.

If she did not know any better, she would think that the photo was of her when she was a teenager. Alexis wore a cream blouse of some sort with embroidery on it. Her hair was long from what Bella could see it looked like chocolate that fell past her shoulders. Alexis had brown eyes; not just any brown, they were warm and soft and the dove's wing eyebrows looked just like Bella's own. The soft, slightly plump lips were Bella's as well as the light dusting of freckles across her nose and her pale skin.

Bella traced her mother's face with the tip of a finger. She smiled as she looked at the image, and although she was sad that she would never know her; she felt at peace; finally, she knew where she came from and where she belonged.

She belonged with Edward. Her place was with him. Her home was with him; her future was with him and she did not need to dig into her past to find her roots. She was Isabella Marie Cullen; daughter of Charlie Swan and wife of Edward Cullen.

That is all she needed to know.

Bella got out of her seat and hurried to find Edward. She heard the music before she saw him. He was playing her 'lullaby' Bella sprinted down the hallway and into the family room where the piano had been moved from the music room.

She stood still for a moment to catch her breath. Her heart felt full as she took in the familiar sight of her husband sitting with his back to her. His long fingers caressed the ivory keys as if it was her skin and Bella felt an echo of his touch on her body.

She moved forward and quietly sat down next to him on the bench. He moved over without breaking his stride. She looked at his face and saw a smile there.

"I needed you," she said softly.

"I knew, that's why I began to play this; I wanted you to know that I'm here." he replied.

Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder as her eyes were once again drawn to his elegant, strong fingers as the melody ended.

Silently Edward turned and moved his leg to sit astride the bench, Bella mirrored his movements, and she put her legs over his thighs as he pulled Bella into his arms.

Edward searched Bella's face, touching the faint tear marks on her cheeks. "Are you okay, Baby?" He asked with concern as he stroked her soft skin.

Bella smiled and she cupped his handsome face in her hands, "I am so much more than okay, Edward; I am wonderful. I am free; really free. I love you so much."

Edward smiled as their lips met hungrily.

They pulled away and stared deep into each other's eyes.

Edward smiled slowly as he saw the truth in Bella's clear eyes, "You are okay, aren't you?"

Bella nodded, "I am. I'll tell you everything later, but I need to go and help your mom with lunch."

Edward chuckled, "You just missed them. My dad carried my mom out of the kitchen a while ago, they were trying to be 'stealthy' if you can believe that, but their giggles were enough to alert me; so I think that we should go out for lunch, although, maybe we should pack a picnic…" he said as he distracted her.

His hands travelled underneath the hem of her dress and his fingers began to move up the inside of Bella's thighs towards the white panties that he had seen her put on that morning. He had accused her of being a tease, when she had shaken her head in exasperation.

"Edward Cullen, stop that!" Bella hissed.

Edward shook his head with an evil grin, "No! You wanted to wear those panties and I warned you!"

Bella yelped and shifted as she tried to move backwards, but Edward clamped his hands over her thighs easily so that the tips of his long middle fingers brushed against the suddenly damp crotch.

"What _is_ it about you and white panties? For heaven's sake, Edward, they are plain white cotton French cut panties, there's no lace or anything on them!" She said trying to stop herself from moaning as his fingers tickled her and traced the outline of her lips.

Edward chuckled as Bella moaned and then bit her lip to stop herself.

"That's just it! They are plain and innocent. However, they hide a secret treasure; my secret treasure. I want to 'deflower' you all over again!" He muttered just before his mouth found the side of her throat and he bit down gently on the tendon there.

"Fuck! Edward, I cannot think straight when you do that! You have to stop; your parents can come in at any moment." Bella panted.

"My parents are not coming down anytime soon. How does that feel?" He said as he pushed one side of the now soaking crotch aside so that he could run a finger between the pouting lips and through the juice that was gathering there.

Bella whimpered as her forehead pressed into Edward's shoulder, "Edward, please," she begged, knowing that she was minutes away from coming undone.

Edward pressed his finger deeper while he used his other hand to massage her clit that was swollen, "I want you to cum for me. Cum right here for me, baby. Cum, Isabella." He urged. Bella's hands gripped his shoulders as she allowed herself to cum under the magic of his fingers.

As she came back to earth, Edward chuckled, "I'm telling you, it's those magic white panties."

Bella smacked his shoulder lightly while she rubbed herself like a cat against him.

"You are so fucking bad, Mr. Cullen."

"You fucking love it, Mrs. Cullen".

Bella laughed again, "I can't deny that I do"

Edward pulled away gently and she watched with dilated eyes as he sucked his fingers with relish.

"Close your mouth love, you are going to catch flies!" He said with a grin as he patted her legs before he climbed off the bench.

"Can I buy you some lunch, my Love?"

_WAIT! WHAT?_

Edward sniggered gleefully, "I asked if I could buy you some lunch?"

Bella's eyes narrowed into a glare, "Smug asshole." She hissed and Edward laughed outright in delight, he loved to shake her up.

Bella stood up and adjusted her dress as she glared at him, "I need to change my _panties_." She muttered.

Before she could make a move, Edward had pinned her to the wall with his body as his hands found the waistband, he had pulled them down her legs in seconds, and Bella automatically stepped out of them.

"Now, you don't need to change anything, problem solved!" he said.

Bella gripped Edward's shoulders as she rose up on her toes and pushed her hips into his.

"Fuck Edward, what are you doing to me?" She moaned as her head fell forward to rest on his chest.

Edward chuckled darkly, "Nothing that you don't do to me, come on."

He pulled away from her and swooped up the offending garment in one hand as he grabbed her hand with the other and he began to walk down the hallway towards the back staircase.

Bella followed behind without a thought in her head except having his cock buried to the hilt inside of her.

At the staircase, Edward surprised her again as he sat down on the third step and pulled her roughly towards him. Bella noticed that his fly was undone and his red and very engorged cock lay against his stomach. He leaned back on his elbow of on arm as his other hand went to his dick and he stroked it lazily.

_Fuck. Me._

Her eyes flew up to Edward's. He was looking at her from underneath his dark lashes, "Fuck me!" he challenged her.

Bella wanted to giggle, _that is just what I was thinking!_

Without a thought, Bella hiked up the skirt of her dress and she watched as Edward's mouth fell open as she revealed more skin. Just as the hem brushed the apex of her thighs, Bella stepped over his hips and she smirked as she slowly eased her dripping pussy down and over his leaking head.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her as her smirk grew into a full-blown grin and he shook his head, "Isabella, one day very soon, you are going to be fucked thoroughly by me. I am going to pound my cock into your pussy until you are screaming for mercy and then I am going to fuck your ass. When I am finished, I am going to cum all over your delectable, teasing body and you will weep for relief!" He ground out as Bella rotated her hips.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "I look forward to it!"

Edward tried to sit up so that he could take some control over their movements, but Bella pressed his chest down firmly as she rocked forward, so that her clit was rubbing against his pubic bone, which created the most mind-blowing friction.

Edward watched his siren of a wife as she literally rocked and fucked herself on his dick until she bit down on her lip to keep the shout of release from escaping.

As she came down Bella realized with a growing horror that she had practically raped Edward. Not that he was an unwilling participant, but he was still rock hard and unsatisfied. Bella felt color fill her cheeks as she looked up at him.

Edward was staring at her intently but impassively and Bella had no idea what he was thinking.

"I'm so-sorry!" Bella said quickly. She was embarrassed and ashamed. She had never used someone solely for her own sexual gratification.

She began to pull up and off him, anxious to run and hide in shame, but she felt two hands grip her hips and effectively pin her against Edward.

"Look at me!" Edward's voice gave nothing of his feelings or thoughts away. Bella bit her lip as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me…" She whispered.

Edward scrutinized her for a moment before he allowed his true feelings to show. Bella watched as Edward's face soften, and his mouth curled up in a tender smile.

"You never cease to amaze me, Isabella. Watching you take what you wanted with no excuses and no apologies was probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen. You are magnificent, Baby." He said with quiet admiration.

Bella smiled back at him, "Yeah?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, but my Love, only one of us is satisfied, so what are you going to do about that?"

Bella stared at him for a moment, "I am going to give you one of your wishes, my Lord and Master," she said and for one Edward was the one that gasped at her words.

His semi swelled at her words and then Bella was off him.

Edward stared at her as with just on surreptitious look over her shoulder she quickly began to undo the small pearly button of the bodice of the dress. With a twist of her nimble fingers, her bra was undone and Bella's breasts sprung free.

She kneeled down carefully on the step where Edward's feet were and she leaned forward making sure that she kept eye contact.

"I am going to fuck you with my tits and then you are going to cum all over them and in my mouth, right here!" She said as she leaned forward.

The juices from both him and her made it easy for her to press his cock between her breasts as she moved up and down.

Edward could already feel the familiar tightening in his balls and groin. He wanted it to last and he used every ounce of his strength as a dominant to stave off his orgasm. Long moments later, he lost the fight as Bella's mouth closed over the tip and she began to lick and suck the pre-cum from it.

Edward tilted his hips and his hand gripped her hair as he used his stomach muscles and the strength that he had regained in his back to jerk his dick in and out of her mouth at lightning speed. Within seconds, he was cumming in long streams. Bella swallowed most of his cum but she knew her man and she pulled back so that he could watch as his seed covered her throat and chest.

He reached forward and spread his sperm over her breast and nipple. He was mesmerized by the sight of a single drop of his sperm hanging from her on nipple. His mouth hitched on one side as he lifted a finger and took the droplet and brought it to Bella's lips.

She stuck out her tongue and her eyes darkened as she licked his finger clean.

"Hmmm, so good." She said and she closed her eyes as if she tasted ambrosia.

"Fuck, Bella, you are a witch…" Edward whispered and Bella smiled as she heard that for once his voice sounded strained.

She opened her eyes and stood up, "Come on, I need to shower. We can pick this up again later?"

Edward took the hand that she held out to him and stood up. He did not smile as he stared into her eyes, "You'd better believe it!"

He fished in his pocket, pulled out her soaked panties, and held them to his nose while Bella squirmed with embarrassment.

"Edward…" she muttered.

Edward opened his eyes and smiled down at her, "Nectar of the gods!" he said and he led her up to their room.

After Bella showered, she pulled her hair up and braided it to keep it off her neck and she changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a camouflage green wife-beater with a thick leather belt around her waist and a pair of leather thong sandals. Edward had also changed and he was wearing a pair of beige board shorts and a white t-shirt with a button down shirt over it.

Bella phoned Charlie before they left for lunch. She could hear the concern in his deep voice when he heard that it was her.

"Are you okay, Bells?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Better than okay in fact. Are you okay?"

Charlie chuckled, "I am fine, Bella. So, what do you think?"

"I'm still a little overwhelmed but I want to hear more about Alexis. I would like to talk to Billy about her as well. Do you remember her?"

"I do. And the more that we have spoken about her, the more we remember her. Sue also remembers her from the summer that she spent down on the Res. When you come visit we can get together and we'll tell you what we remember."

"Okay. Um, Dad?"

"Yeah, Sweetpea?"

"I'm glad that I'm yours."

Bella could hear her father's breath catch, "Isabella, you will always be mine. Even if, well even if you didn't have my habit of blushing or my eyes, or my dorky laugh, you would still be mine. I loved you from before you were born and nothing on this earth will ever change that."

Bella could hear Charlie sniff and her own tears trickled down her cheeks, "My laugh is not dorky!" She said and they laughed together.

"I love you, Sweetpea."

"I love you too, Daddy."

They said goodbye and Bella turned into Edward's arms. He had been standing behind her, rubbing her back while she spoke to Charlie.

Bella pulled out of Edward's arms and gave him a watery smile, "Let's go to lunch".

Edward nodded, "Come on, we are going to have a great day."

"Yes we are." Bella said decisively.

Renee had taken enough tears and time out of her life – no more.

Edward drove them to a small Italian bistro in the town. They sat outside and although some strangers looked at Edward's signature bronze hair that was as wild and sexy as ever, they did not stop or pester him.

Edward ignored everyone but Bella and the owners of the bistro knew Edward and his family and so the owner's son was sent to wait on their table. Edward ordered a seafood platter and a large salad for them to share. The owner sent a bottle of chilled white wine from the Cullen vineyard over with his compliments and he spent a few moments chatting easily to them after Edward introduced him to Bella.

The only people that did stop by the table were people that had known Edward from when he was young or from school. Several people stopped to say how happy they were that he was doing so well. Bella was amazed that Edward remembered each person by name as he politely stood up and shook hands with each visitor and he proudly introduced each person to 'his Bella'. He asked after children, grandchildren, and neighbors and never once did he grow impatient or irritated.

The highlight of the afternoon was when Edward was hugged by a dear elderly lady that introduced herself as 'Miss Susan'; she had been Edward, Emmett and Alice's Grade One teacher and she swore that she still bore the scars! She pinched his cheek before she left them and told him to 'be a good boy!' and Bella giggled as Edward shook his head and blushed as he began to eat again.

The finished lunch and Edward was eager to get her out of Main Street, but Bella insisted that he take her on a tour of the town. They spent the afternoon, walking around the three schools in St. Helena that Edward attended. He showed her where he and Emmett stole cherries from old Mr. Newton's orchard and then he showed her where they had puked after they had eaten too many!

They held hands as he showed her the place where he had received his first kiss from Betty Brown under the bridge when he was ten years old.

Bella made sure that she gave him some new memories of that bridge!

He showed her where, even though his parents had an enormous swimming pool, sometimes he and Emmett and their friends would come out and skinny dip and swing on the old tire that Mr. Watson had strung up for them on summer.

Bella fell in love with the town as they drove to other places of interest. She loved the quirky shops and historic buildings as well as the mixture of old and new; the bed and breakfasts and quant inns; the roadside stalls that sold jams, preserves, and fresh fruit. Edward helped Bella to sit on the bonnet of his SUV on a blanket as she ate sun-warmed peaches and he laughed at her as she gobbled down grapes and they ended up having a grape fight on the side of the road.

As the sun was moving towards the horizon, they made their way home where they changed into their bathing costumes and they joined Carlisle and Esme for a swim and sundowners around the pool. Edward and Carlisle decided to barbeque steaks and Carlisle insisted that women do nothing more than continue to sit around the pool as he and Edward baked potatoes on coals, grilled corn on the cob and grilled perfect steaks.

They served the meal on the deck by the lights of several hurricane lamps and Bella shared their afternoon adventures with Esme and Carlisle. Edward's parents had their own stories of their children's colorful childhoods and they sat late into the night laughing about the 'Misadventures of the Cullen Children' as Esme said her 'book' was going to be titled!

As they locked up for the evening and carried the dishes and glasses upstairs, Bella spoke to her mother-in-law, "I can see why you and Carlisle settled here; it's not perfect, but then again, no town is, but it is a perfect place to raise children in isn't it?"

Esme nodded and she held the kitchen door open for Bella, "Look, we have our share of problems; drugs, gangs, kids gone wrong and running wild, but we are blessed because for all its hustle and bustle it is still a small town, but Napa is like a small world of its own. We are close enough to San Francisco, so if we need the bright city lights then we go down, but we have everything here: live theatre, outdoor activities, and a great social circuit. I don't think that we will live anywhere else; although Carlisle and I are going to travel for a year or so once he has retired".

Bella and Esme cleaned the kitchen quickly and they parted on the stairs. When Bella opened the bedroom door, she expected to find Edward inside, but the room appeared empty.

"Edward?"

"Out here."

She noticed that the doors to the balcony were open. Bella had never been outside their room before and she was delighted that the balcony was large and she saw Edward was sitting on a wooden porch swing swirling a glass of wine in his hand.

"Hey you." Bella smiled at him.

"Come join me!" he patted the seat.

Bella sat down next to him and curled her feet beneath her as she leaned against him.

She took the glass out of Edward's hand and took a sip.

"It's a beautiful night," she said as she passed the glass back to him.

Edward stretched his long legs out in front of him. Bella smiled as she noticed that he was barefoot.

_Hmmm…_

"Yes, it is beautiful." something in his voice made her turn to look at him. He was staring at her with a smile on his face.

Bella dipped her head down as her hair fell around her face. Edward chuckled and lifted a hand to brush her hair over her shoulder.

He tipped her chin up with a gentle finger, "You are so beautiful, Bella. How did I get so lucky?"

Bella bit her lip and looked at him, "I'm the lucky one. You fell in love with me and I get to go home to Edward Cullen! Who is the lucky one now?"

Edward had to tilt his head to what Bella was saying. She had picked up one of his hand that was resting on his lap and she was playing with his fingers as she spoke.

"I realized something this morning, Edward. I don't care where I come from. I don't really feel anything about the fact that my birth-mother is dead and I'll never get to meet her, because I realized that I don't need to know her."

Bella stood up and leaned against the stone and wrought iron balustrade as she stared at Edward, "I know _whom I am,_ and I love the woman that I've become and you've given that to me."

Edward shook his head but Bella nodded and she walked forward to sit next to him again as she took his hands in hers, "Yes, it is you, Edward, you who gave me this precious gift. You have given me the courage to change and explore my true self and I am not ashamed to admit that I am a submissive. I am so proud and honored to be your submissive and it is a part of our lifestyle that I hold very close to my heart. I'm excited about our future and I know that I want to grow old with you Sparky, and have lots of babies with you."

Edward watched Bella as she was talking and he saw how brightly her eyes were shining. She was positively glowing and he was in awe of her.

"You helped me to save my relationship with my father"

Edward shook his head, "Oh no, Sweet Girl, that was all you; you had the balls to finally tell him what your life was like and who you had become, I didn't do anything but love you."

Bella nodded vigorously, "Exactly! _You love me!_ Edward – You. Love. Me." Edward watched as tears formed in her eyes and his heart began to ache.

"Bella, Baby?"

"No, let me finish, please." Bella wiped her cheeks impatiently before she looked up at him, "Edward, you love me. You love me like no one has ever loved me. You believe in me and you let me make my own mistakes in the playroom and out of it. You give me the courage to fly and to crash and burn as well." She laughed self-consciously, "My ass will testify to that!"

Edward chuckled and he flexed his fingers playfully, "You are my best friend and my lover. You are my protector and my Master and you make me so happy." She said and she leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thank you and I love you more than my own life."

"You make me happy too, Isabella, thank you for loving me, Sweet Girl".

They shared a kiss and then Edward changed the subject.

"Where do you see us living in say a couple of years' time? Do you see us staying in the city or what?"

Bella sat back. Edward was smiling at her. "What do you mean? Do you want to move?" She asked.

Edward shook his head, "No, I asked you first".

She had not expecting this topic to come up. She leaned over and picked up the forgotten wine glass and she drained it before she looked at Edward again.

"When I look around us, I want this someday." She looked over the darkened gardens and vineyards.

"I would love to live somewhere like St. Helena with you and to raise our children in a small town. I love Sausalito and San Francisco, but I am still a small town girl at heart. I feel safe here, you know."

Edward sat back, he was not really surprised by her words, and he had known that she was falling under the spell of the Napa Valley for some time. Whenever they came home, Bella could not wait to pull out her camera or her sketch pad and pencils.

Edward nodded and kissed the side of her head before he got up and stretched. Bella's eyes watched his jeans fall down to barely hug his hip bones as his white t-shirt rode up and Bella licked her lips as his V and happy trail called to her, begging her to run her tongue over his rock hard abs.

_Bed… bed… Edward naked in bed…_

Edward cleared his throat and Bella looked up to see him smirking at her.

"Ready for bed, Bella? I'm a little tired," he said and then he winked at her before he walked into their room again.

"Like hell he's tired..!" Bella muttered as she jumped up and ran into the room.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward and Bella settled back into a new daily routine once they got home. Bella was busy on more commissioned artwork and Riley was pushing her to commit to a showing of her photography, and she was considering doing it but she had told Riley that she would not be touring or appearing with the show.

Edward was gaining strength each day and he was soon back to writing, rehearsing, and fine-tuning the tracks for the movie. The making of the movie, which was called, _'The Vampires Ball'_ was well into production and the release date had been set for the following year's Cannes Film Festival.

Peter and Charlotte flew out for a couple of days and Charlotte showed Bella some houses in Santa Monica and Venice Beach for her and Edward to rent while Edward and Peter spent two days working from early in the morning until late at night.

The morning after they left Bella imposed a full day of rest for Edward.

Bella was collared each weekend and one night per week. Edward had insisted that they resume their schedule and they were both still seeing Paul Banner-Jones. Bella only saw him once a week whereas Edward was seeing him twice, sometimes three times a week.

He still had nightmares sometimes but while they had travelled together, Edward and Bella had become used to sharing so much more information about themselves and what was going on inside their heads, and so Edward had shared some of his darkest nightmares with Bella.

Even though they did not make sense now that she was dead, Bella had learned not to laugh or ridicule Edward for his bouts of paranoia.

Some things had changed irrevocably. Edward had changed.

He did not like crowds any longer and he no longer felt safe. There had been in incident in Milwaukie when they were standing in Wal-Mart. At first, Edward had been fine and then they had discovered that there were specials on and suddenly there seemed to be tons of people all pushing and shoving in the aisle where Edward and Bella were browsing.

Someone had jostled Bella, she had fallen onto her knees, and Edward had freaked out.

Thankfully, both Brian and Anderson had been with them and they were standing outside within minutes.

Their bodyguards had literally picked them up and carried them out of the store. Bella was shaken by the way in which Edward had responded. He was in the midst of a full-blown panic attack by the time that they got back to the bus.

Anderson and Brian had tried to help him but he screamed at them for touching him. Bella was shaking and crying, but she calmed herself down and reasoned that it would not help if Edward could see how distressed and frightened she was, so she had dried her tears and had spent long moments talking to him in a low calm voice as she rubbed his back and rocked him gently.

Brian and Anderson did not talk to each other at all. They sat in silence inside the bus. Finally, Anderson broke the silence.

"I wish that they didn't have to deal with this PTS shit! Fuck! I am glad that I am not rich or famous, you know, because it just seems like shit follows them around! They are both just kids and they don't deserve this fuckery!" He spat out as he scratched his short, almost 'buzz' cut dark hair.

Brian nodded in agreement, "I hear you, man. I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them don't just disappear from the public eye all together after this."

Finally, Edward calmed down enough and Bella was able to get him into the bus. He was embarrassed about the way he had behaved but Bella had brushed his mumbled apologies aside as she undressed him and put him to bed. She pulled him into her arms and stroked his hair as he fell into a deep sleep. After she had drawn the curtains and closed the bedroom door, she had walked into the sitting area.

"What about we have Italian tonight, Boys?" she said lightly as she stood behind the driver's console.

Brian turned to look at her. Bella looked tired and worn out so he glanced at Anderson for a moment before he responded, "Why don't you relax tonight and let us do some steaks on the grill?"

Bella nodded, "That sounds great. Do you want me to make salads and potatoes?"

This time Andy spoke up, "We will do everything. Why don't you go and take a rest. I will stay here while Brian goes into town to get some supplies."

Bella nodded again and she put her hands on each of their shoulders. "Thank you so much for being there for us. Edward is embarrassed by it and…"

Brian cut her off as he patted her hand, "There is no need to thank us or apologize Bella, that's what we are here for and we have dealt with much worse, believe me."

Bella smiled at them, "Well thank you anyway. You are both very special to us."

She made a call to Paul's service and left a message for him to phone her later before she too stripped down to her t-shirt and panties and she crawled onto the bed where Edward immediately turned to her and he nuzzled his face against her breasts.

Days like that got less over time as they learned what Edward's limitations were. Some days were fine, but loud noises, cars backfiring, sudden movements and too many strangers were triggers that they tended to avoid.

With careful planning and frequent telephonic sessions with Paul, Edward got better.

He was so very pleased with his progress that he was able to arrange to make Bella's birthday special.

Bella had been pampered and spoiled on the day that began with breakfast in bed, after which Edward had spent an hour worshiping her body. Once she was dressed, the house phone rang and Bella answered the front door to see a florist with two-dozen white roses for her.

Charlie and Sue had phoned and had sent her a breathtaking patchwork quilt that complemented the colors in their bedroom.

At 9 a.m. Alice, Kate, and Rosalie had arrived and Maggie had looked after Joshua as the girls spent most of the day shopping before they were treated to pampering at the spa.

When Bella got home, she was instructed by Maggie to go and change into the dress on her bed and to be ready at 7 p.m.

Edward was nowhere to be found and because Bella had showered after her full body massage and her hair had been done at the salon, she slipped into the dark green cocktail dress and nude shoes that were placed at the foot of the bed. After brushing her teeth and putting a lick of lip-gloss on her lips, Bella made her way downstairs.

Edward was standing at the bottom, holding a black wrap in one hand and a single red rose in the other. He smirked at her as she slowly took the last few steps.

Bella blushed as she took the offered flower from him, which she quickly handed to Maggie who was standing in the doorway of the dining room, beaming as if it were _her_ birthday. Reggie stood smiling behind her as he watched as Edward wound the wrap around Bella's shoulders just the way that Maggie had instructed him to before he picked up one of her small hands and he gently kissed the inside of her wrist.

"You look beautiful, Little Girl." He said quietly.

Bella bit her lip and blushed even more, as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "So do you."

Edward chuckled and he opened the front door. Bella gasped as she saw the white limousine in the driveway.

She stopped and turned to Edward in concern, "Edward, what about no drawing attention to ourselves? Remember," she began but Edward put up a hand to stop her.

"Its fine, Baby. Paul has been working on this for a while and Emmett arranged at the restaurant to make sure that we parked underground. Please let me do this for you, Bella, I want to make this day special for you. Please don't make a fuss."

Bella saw the uncertainty in his eyes and she realized that this was a huge step for Edward. Bella put her hands up and framed his face, "Thank you, my Love. This entire day has been the best birthday of my life!"

She kissed the corner of his mouth before she tucked her hand into his arm and hugged it against her, "Come on Sparky, my chariot is waiting!"

Edward relaxed again as Anderson shut the door behind them and he climbed into the front passenger seat. Edward was still not confident enough to have just one of his bodyguards around and Emmett had reassigned Anderson into a full time position with Edward and Bella for the time being.

After a scrumptious dinner, a few glasses of the pink shining bottle of Armand de Brignac champagne that Edward had especially pre-ordered. Bella gasped as Edward handed her a small flat box as they were about to eat their dessert.

"Happy Birthday, Isabella." He said; his eyes were dark and Bella's breath caught in her throat.

_Damn, Master Edward is in the house…_

"You wanted a permanent 'reminder' of who you belong to, and I thought that this would be perfect."

Bella's fingers trembled as she pressed the catch. The leather box opened and Bella gasped.

"It's perfect, ohmygod, it's perfect, Edward, thank you!" Bella jumped out of her seat and rushed around the table to hug Edward's neck, ignoring the covert glances of the other diners.

They finished dining and Bella insisted on taking the empty champagne bottle home as a memento of their evening.

During the drive home, Bella felt the box on her lap as it if was a scolding torch. Her panties were soaked through at the symbolism of Edward's gift and she knew that their night was far from over.

As they walked in the front door, Edward put his hand on her arm.

"I want you naked in my playroom, Isabella. Five minutes." he said as he brought her wrist up to his nose as if he could smell her scent before he kissed it and look at her from under his black lashes, "Bring your present with you."

With that, he turned on his heel and sprinted up the stairs, leaving Bella open mouthed in the hallway.

_Shit…_

Bella's brain began to function again and she kicked her shoes off and ran upstairs. She discarded her dress and flung it over the ottoman in their dressing room before she pulled off her bra and panties.

She pulled out the black leather box and raced down the hallway and up the stairs. She made it with thirty seconds to spare.

The Cullen Crest was small and oval. The platinum setting was smooth and cool against Bella's throat.

She stood in the playroom naked as Master Edward fastened the catch on the red velvet ribbon at the back of her neck.

Edward had thought long and hard about what to give Bella so that she could wear a symbol of his love and possession over her body and it was when he saw the women of his family at the dinner table during his birthday party that the idea had come to him.

Rosalie, Alice and Esme all wore the Cullen crest in pieces of jewelry as did his father and brother.

Rosie's was a bold pendant on a thick white gold chain. Alice used to wear a pendant on a ribbon, but she had changed that and she now wore it in her charm bracelet.

Esme wore a solid bracelet with the crest on the top in onyx and gold.

Edward had a pendant commissioned and had decided to get fifteen different ribbons, cords and chains all with platinum or yellow gold clasps so that Bella could mix up the pendant as she wanted to.

However, for her birthday, Edward had chosen red.

The rich color looked breathtaking against her creamy skin and Edward could not resist kissing the pulse point at the base of her throat before he straightened up and stared down at his submissive.

"You are to wear this every day and night, except of course to swim or bath unless I say otherwise, understand?" Edward's voice dripped with fierce desire.

Bella didn't move. Her hands were clasped behind her head and she could feel her juices running down the inside of her leg.

"I want to hear you, Isabella."

"Yes, Master, I understand."

"You do not have to call me Master when you are wearing it outside of this room or when we are not playing, is that clear?"

"Yes Master."

"All of your rules will apply 24/7 Isabella, except for that one. I am going to step up the game a bit. I think that I have been far too lenient with you, my Girl and that is about to change. What color are you?"

"Green, Master."

"And you are in agreement regarding the rules?"

"Yes, Master; I am."

Edward walked around her body, trailing his fingers over her flesh. He watched in fascination as goose bumps followed his touch.

"You understand that your punishments will apply if you break a rule outside of being in your submissive role?"

Bella bit her lip. Bella was not sure if they were ready for this. She had questions about their living arrangements.

Edward noticed her hesitation and tipped her chin so that her eyes met his. "Do you have questions?"

Bella nodded but she found her voice when Edward frowned at her.

"I do, Sir."

Edward pursed his lips and then he nodded to the chairs, "Let's talk about it."

Bella waited until Edward was seated. He put a cushion on the floor and gave her the hand signal to sit down.

"Now, talk freely and honestly to me. What are your concerns?"

Bella rested her hands on her lap. After a moment, she let out a small sigh and looked up at Edward.

"You said that all of our rules would apply, so I'm wondering how this will affect our 'everyday' relationship. Can I still argue with you, and say what I want to?" she asked in a small voice.

Edward chuckled as he ran a hand over her hair, "Only you would worry about whether I am going to silence that smart mouth of yours, Little Girl. Well, the answer is yes; you may argue with me, boss me around, and say whatever enters that gorgeous mind of yours, when we are not in play, just as you do now. If you think about it and our rules, _nothing is going to change_, Sweetheart."

Bella nodded and for a few moments, she was quiet as she thought of all their rules and how she applied them every single day.

She smiled and placed on hand on the top of Edward's, "Thank you Master, I understand now and I accept your terms." She said primly.

Edward grinned and her, "So prim and proper my little slut, now, up to the cross with you, I'm in the mood to see what my aim is like with my new flogger and I have a hankering to put some clamps on those pretty nipples." he said and popped her ass as she turned to crawl across the room.

Bella yelped and Edward laughed. She felt the small pendant sway in time to the swagger of her ass.

_Happy Birthday to me!_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esme stood with Carlisle in the middle of the beautifully decorated community hall/storage barn as the guests arrived.

A fifty piece swing band played well known tunes from a bygone era. Every woman was dressed in a Forties style ball gown with long gloves and the men wore tuxedos, with cravats and cummerbunds.

Esme looked across to where her children were standing chatting. Alice looked beautiful in a deep ruby gown that skimmed her stomach and the cowl neckline hinted at her fuller breasts. Beside her Bella was a vision of sophistication and elegance in a shimmering black gown that hugged her body and fell to the floor. Rosalie had chosen to wear a cream creation of sexiness and elegance that showed off her figure to perfection. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were dashing in their tuxedos and starched white shirts. They each wore a cummerbund that complemented their wives gowns.

The hall was decorated like an old dance hall and Esme looked around very pleased with her life. Carlisle leaned down and whispered next to her ear, "Happy my Darling?"

Esme sighed as she looked up into her husband's blue eyes, "So happy; look at our children. They have grown into such wonderful people and we are going to have a house full of grandchildren soon! Did Alice tell you?"

Carlisle grinned as he rolled his eyes, "She squealed in my ear, if that's what you mean! A girl! God help Jasper! Another woman in his home with Alice for a mother – God help us all if she isn't the most spoiled little girl in the universe!"

Esme chuckled, "Oh stop acting! You are beyond thrilled. You know that we are going to need to fix up the tree house and you are going to build some play equipment in the children's garden soon."

The children's garden was a large patch of land that had a white picket fence around a lawn that could be seen from the kitchen and the family room that had been useful when the children were small. Many parties had been held in the 'Pen' as the family called it.

"I think that we have some time, Essie. Alice is only due in three months' time and Joshua won't be on his feet for a long time still. Bella isn't even pregnant yet." He said in amusement.

Esme's face was thoughtful as she stared at the newest addition to their family. "She's not pregnant _yet!"_ she said more to herself than to Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his head and smiled, "Esme, don't turn into an interfering Nana, please!"

Esme reached down and stealthily pinched Carlisle's hard ass. He jumped and turned to glare at her, "Esme Cullen!"

She walked away towards new guests that had arrived and she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder, "A sexy interfering Nana to you buster!" She said with a smirk and a wink.

Carlisle watched his wife walk away in her dove grey chiffon gown that molded to her curves in all the right places.

_Sexy little spitfire!_

Carlisle asked his family to join him on the stage when he thanked the staff of Cullen Crest for another successful harvest and Edward surprised him and Esme by playing and singing 'The Way you look tonight' for him and Esme to begin the dancing.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice joined them and everyone smiled at the lovely sight of the couples on the floor, but most people watched breathless as Edward Cullen sang to the dark haired beauty that stood at the side of the grand piano.

Bella could not have looked away from the fire in Edward's eyes if she tried. As she had turned to leave the stage, Edward had taken hold of her hand.

He positioned her in the curve of the Baby Grand and stared deep into her eyes for a moment,

"Stay".

Bella watched his long fingers as they ran lightly over the keys.

"_**Someday, when I'm awfully low **_

_**When the world is cold **_

_**I will feel a glow just thinking of you **_

_**And**____**the way you look tonight**___

_**You're lovely, with you're**____**..."**_

The women swooned, the men were envious and Bella fell even deeper in love with her husband.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

September quickly became October. He and Bella were invited to a munch during the first weekend in November to kick off the colder season and a belated Halloween Party.

Edgar and Stanley were hosting the munch and Bella and a few of her other submissive friends had spent most of the week helping with the arrangements and decorating.

Edgar showed her their 'dungeon' themed playroom before they began moving pieces of equipment that were going to be used in various scenes that were taking place.

The theme of the party was Black and White, and Bella was wearing a sheer white baby doll with kitten slippers while Edward was dressing in black, from his black shoes, to the black button down shirt.

Bella's hair was curled and caught on the sides with lengths of white ribbons that matched the ribbon around her neck and Bella wore very little make up just a double coating of mascara and pink shimmering lip gloss, in keeping with her Master's instructions.

Edward smiled at the sight of his beauty kneeling at the front door. His hand flashed and Bella stood up. He pulled the white velvet floor length cape with the faux fur-lined hood around her shoulders and he tied the silk cord around her throat.

"My innocent little Lamb, you look quite delicious tonight, Isabella. I might ask for a nibble later on."

Bella thought her legs were going to give way at the dark sound of his voice so close to her ear.

A whimper escaped her lips.

Edward smirked and patted her bottom a few times. Bella moaned and she felt the plug move inside her.

They were not going to be part of any demonstration, but Edward challenged Bella keep a part of her body on him at all times.

Edward watched in delight as Bella's brow wrinkled as she tried to work out how that was going to work. He could feel the excitement rolling off her as he enticed her with a promise of double penetration that night when they got home, if she could succeed.

The evening turned out to be the most fun that they had in ages. Edward laughed outright at some of the ingenious ways that Bella came up with to touch him at all times.

Bella had such fun and she spent most of the night in high arousal as she anticipated her reward.

At one time, she leaned forward to get a bottle of juice off a table and she hooked a foot around his ankle and stretched the rest of the way.

Most of the people there soon caught on to their game and Bella blushed as she received a round of applause from everyone as they stood up to leave.

The drive home was filled with chatter as Edward encouraged Bella to speak freely about some of the scenes that they had witnessed.

"Was there something that you would like to try, Isabella?"

Bella boldly placed her hand over the bulge in Edward's black pants, "I like the suspension play and the anal hook with that ball at the end of it… it looked um, interesting."

Edward nodded and Bella smiled as she felt his cock twitch.

"Fuck you are such a little cock tease, Isabella! We are almost home and then we will see who teases who." He said with a smug grin as they pulled into the driveway.

Edward wasted no time as he virtually dragged Bella up the stairs and into their playroom. He flicked the lights on with one hand and he pointed to the middle of the room.

"Stand still and do not make a sound, if you do, it will take you longer to cum, if I allow you to cum at all."

Edward took his shoes and socks, shirt and belt off and he hung them up behind the door. He pulled off his pants and his cock sprang free. Edward stroked it lazily as he walked up to Bella.

"See something you like, Little Girl?" Edward snarled as he pumped his cock, twisting the head as his hand came up.

Bella could not take her eyes of his hand. She could feel the saliva pool in her mouth, _fuck; she wanted to taste the glistening precum so badly!_

"I'm going to cum all over your tits tonight, slut, before you fuck your ass on my cock. Does that excite you?"

The sound of Edward growling out the dark and wanton things that he was going to do to her was making Bella's juices flow and she was sure that she was dripping on the floor.

Suddenly Edward's fingers were digging into her pussy. Bella was gasping at his swift movements as three of his fingers pushed up into her pussy while he used his other hand to press the hot pink glitter butt plug deeper inside her ass, where it had been from before they had left that evening.

Edward's hand came down, he delivered three hard spanks over the plug, and Bella was sure that she was going to cum without any further stimulation until the fingers in her pussy were taken away and a sharp slap was given over her clit.

"If you cum before I give you permission, I will keep you writhing on my table all. Night. Long. Without. Release_. Is that clear Isabella?" _ Edward barked out before he bit down on her earlobe.

Bella was frantic by that point that she was not going to be able to obey her Master.

She whimpered and she felt another, harder slap over her clit.

"Concentrate, Isabella. You can do this. Do not disappoint me. What color are you?" Edward's voice was stern but quieter.

Bella concentrated on her breathing for a few seconds before she was able to release a quieting breath as she felt her climax subside a little.

"Green Master." She uttered the words and felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her face.

"My naughty little girl has been very excited tonight but she has been such a good little girl that I want to reward her. Go and lie on the bench on your back, Little Girl."

Bella nodded once and she lay down as quickly as she could.

Edward stared down at her. Jeez, she was a glorious sight! Her nipples were distended and had lost all of their puffiness as her nipples stood proud and quivering. Edward pinched one through the sheer fabric.

Edward flicked the other one with his fingernail and he watched as it pebbled up even more. He pulled the ribbon that tied the two sides together and brushed the fabric aside.

Edward pinched one of her nipples as he pumped his cock with renewed vigor. Without warning, long strings of cum shot over Bella's breasts and stomach, before Edward held his cock over her lips.

Bella opened her mouth obediently and Edward tapped her chin as the sign for her to suck. She sucked and licked the last of his juices from her so that when he pulled himself from her mouth, her lips were bright red and swollen and the cooling cum lay across her skin alluringly.

"Beautiful little cock sucker," Edward said as he rubbed his cum into Bella's breasts and he felt himself begin to harden.

"So Beautiful, Isabella. So innocent looking, but we know the truth, don't we? My sweet girl has what in her ass? Tell me Isabella, I want to hear you and look at me as you speak."

Bella looked up into Edward's black eyes, "I have a plug in my ass Master." Bella whispered.

Edward frowned and shook his head, "Feet together Isabella and lift your legs up and grasp your ankles."

Bella was so grateful that her workouts paid off, as she was able to effortlessly lift her legs and bring them over her head.

"No, that won't do. Open your legs at the knees. Right now, bend them and now hold onto your ankles. Aha! That is better! Look at that pretty sight!" Edward exclaimed.

A sharp sting to the inside of her thigh had Bella's eyes shooting open. Edward's narrowed glare met her startled one, "I. said. Look!"

Bella swallowed heavily and looked down. Her pussy was open and leaking, her juices were running over the bare Mons and down towards her stomach. Bella knew that her ass cheeks would be spread by the way she had spread her legs and the plug would be plainly visible and accessible.

"Is it pretty Isabella?"

Bella nodded and then quickly answered, "My pussy is very pretty Master."

Bella realized her mistake but it was too late.

Several quick, sharp slaps landed over her open pussy.

"WHO'S CUNT IS THIS?" Edward roared.

Bella shook her head from side to side, "Yours Master, it's your cunt, it's yours Master, I'm sorry!"

Edward laughed with satisfaction, "That's right my naughty girl, it is mine. Mine to tease or feast from as I wish. Now let's have a little taste of my tasty little morsel."

He leaned down and flattened his tongue as he licked from the plug peeking out at him to the small pearl at the top.

Bella could not take her eyes off him. He was the most beautiful tormentor that had ever lived. Edward looked up as his lips closed over her clit and he winked at her as he hummed and sucked hard.

"Oh fuck!" Bella cried out in anguish and ecstasy. She could feel her juices gush out of her, coating Edward's upper torso.

Another chuckle erupted from him.

"Mmm, such a responsive Little Girl."

Suddenly he stood up, and moved away from her. Bella's eyes followed him. She watched as he stood at the wall and folded his arms over his chest as he tapped his chin with his finger.

"So many choices. Pleasure or pain? Hard or soft? Quite a quandary, isn't it?" He pulled several floggers and whips from their hooks and tested them against his own thigh or flicked them into the air.

Every _**crack! **_of the whip caused Bella to jump. The anticipation was agonizing and she sighed in relief when Edward turned back to the table with an oxblood red leather-riding crop in his hand.

"I promised you double penetration, didn't I?" he said idly as his hand stroked his cock fondly once more.

He changed direction, walked over to the line of cabinets, and opened one drawer after another. He turned suddenly and glared at Bella. "Eyes on my pussy Isabella, I didn't say that you could stop looking at it!" He snapped at her.

Bella's hands were beginning to shake as she held her ankles flush with her chest on either side of her body. Her shoulders sore and she covertly rolled them to lessen the tension.

The drawers slid closed and Edward turned to face the table once again.

He shook his head in disapproval, "You are unfit Isabella! You cannot hold a position that is this easy for fifteen minutes! We are going to have to do something about that aren't we?"

Bella did not dare move.

"Okay, back to the fun part!" Edward changed the subject again.

_All these mood swings are giving me whiplash_! Bella thought darkly as she tried desperately to find her 'Zen' but fuck, her muscles were beginning to cramp.

Edward ignored her as he held up an oversized dildo. Bella forced herself to keep her eyes on her open, greedy pussy that seemed to twitch as she caught sight of the latex appendage in her peripheral vision.

_Fuck me! Is he putting __**that**__ in my little hoo ha? It has to be at least 12 inches long and how wide is that thing? Damn!_

Edward ran the tip of the dildo through her folds. Bella bit back the moan that rumbled in her chest.

"You are such a greedy little slut! Beg me to fuck you with 'Gigantor' Isabella, come on, I want you to beg for it!"

At his harsh words, Bella felt her breath quicken. Some women would find his language demining and humiliating, but Bella felt herself grow even more aroused.

She _was_ his slut! She _was_ his whore and she reveled in being at his mercy.

"Please fuck your slut's pussy with that dildo. Please Master, I'm begging you, I will do anything, just please fuck me!"

"Aaaaww, that's so sweet! You asked so nicely now take it."

He pushed the 'head' inside and Bella took a deep breath as the huge cock filled her. Edward had to pump it into her pussy in pulses, moving it deeper inside her each time.

"Look at me, Isabella"

Bella looked up so see Edward's eyes staring at her.

"Relax your muscles."

Bella realized that her body was bent at an awkward angle to accommodate the dildo and Edward seemed to realize it at the same time.

He took one of her hands off her leg and moved it to the base of the dildo.

"I want you to keep pushing this inside your pussy for me."

Bella nodded and Edward moved away quickly. He found what he was looking for and he told Bella to let her legs drop down to the table.

Bella was aching to stretch out her body, but she did not dare.

She concentrated on pushing the dildo a little deeper inside her and she felt her channel stretching to accommodate the wide girth.

Edward wasted no time in buckling the spreader bar to Bella's ankles and before Bella realized what his intentions were; Edward had lowered one of the chains hanging from the overhead gantry and had attached the spreader bar to it.

He walked over and used the automated lever to lift Bella's legs into the air. Bella was completely taken by surprise as she had been concentrating on working the dildo inside of her.

The sudden lifting of her legs made her scream in fright.

"Straighten your back Isabella. I am not fucking an overcooked noodle! That's better, now we are getting somewhere."

Bella's cheeks burned as she could only imagine what she looked like. Her lower back and pelvis were about six inches off the table with her legs splayed wide apart; she was open with nothing hidden from her Masters eyes.

"How are you doing Isabella?" Edward looked at where the dildo was still only about half way inside her.

"That's pathetic! Do you want my cock in your ass? Answer me!"

"Yes, Master!"

"Then push that dildo inside that cunt now!"

Bella bit her bottom lip and she relaxed her muscles and felt herself stretch again to take in more.

"Stop!"

At Edward's instruction, Bella stopped what she was doing but she kept her hand around the base.

"Look!"

Bella's eyes looked down. She swallowed loudly at the sight of the dildo buried three quarters of the way inside her. Her clit was sticking straight up like a little cock and Bella watched as more juice leaked out from around the fake cock.

"Now, are you ready?"

"Yes, Master."

Edward nodded and discarded the plug without further ado. A rope with a loop at the end dropped down from the gantry and Edward nodded to it. "Hold on to it and use it as leverage to swing your body onto my cock."

He picked up a tube of lube and poured a generous amount on his cock and then spread the rest onto his fingers and spread it inside and around the puckered hole.

He gripped her hips and smiled grimly, "Take a deep breath Isabella and relax."

Bella did as she was told and she felt Edward's cock begin to invade her back passage.

The feeling of his cock being pushed inside her was almost too much to comprehend. Bella had never felt so full in her life before.

She was panting and she could feel sweat running down her face.

"Fuck your ass onto my cock, Isabella." Edward grunted.

Bella closed her eyes as she concentrated on gripping the rope above her head and swinging her body.

"FUCK!" Edward exclaimed as Bella took his entire length inside her in one thrust.

He knew that he was not going to last long. She was so fucking tight and hot around him. He picked up the riding crop and flicked the tip over her breasts.

Bella screamed out as she thrust harder against him. Edward began to swat the crop over her breasts and stomach as Bella bucked and thrust against him.

Only a few moments had passed before Bella was begging for release.

"Cum sweet girl!" Edward whispered and Bella exploded around him with a shout.

Edward threw the crop down and pulled the dildo almost all the way out before, he slammed it back inside her, and he pulled her onto his pelvis at the same time.

Bella saw stars as her orgasm erupted again. Edward shouted as he pulled the dildo from her core and Bella watched in disbelief as she squirted cum all over his chest.

Edward came with a scream as he sank balls deep inside Bella and he came again.

Bella moaned and Edward immediately pulled his softening cock out of her.

He lowered the rope and let her legs sink onto the table before he pried her hands off the rope and held her as she collapsed backwards.

There was sweat and cum everywhere and the air was permeated with the smell of sex. Edward was tired but he stroked Bella's hair back off her face.

"Isabella, are you okay?" his voice was filled with concern.

Had he hurt her? She was not moving and besides a couple of whimpers, she had not said anything.

Edward quickly picked up the bottle of water that he had placed near her head and he lifted her with one arm while he held the bottle to her mouth.

"Drink, Baby, please. I can't lift you up, so I need you to come back to me," he said.

Bella became aware of Edward's voice and she struggled to open her eyes.

"M-master…" she said and Edward sighed in relief as he saw her chocolate brown orbs focus on him.

"Easy Darling. You hit subspace and I cannot pick you up. I want you to lie here for a bit while I run us a bath, okay?"

"Hmm… cold…"

Edward quickly pulled a blanket from the closet and he tucked the soft wool around Bella's body.

"Isabella, I want you to drink this water and stay where you are okay?" Bella nodded, "I want to hear the words, Isabella."

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl."

Edward ran a bath and filled it with mustard bath salts. Once it was as hot as possible, he walked back into the playroom.

Bella's eyes were open and she had some color in her cheeks again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Bella smiled, "Like I have been fucked six ways to Sunday!" She giggled, "Good. I feel really good, even though I am achy."

Edward nodded and he pulled the blanket off her.

"Can you sit up?"

He held onto her hands and Bella swung her legs around and sat up.

She was lightheaded and swayed dangerously before Edward's hand shot out and he pulled her to his chest.

"Careful!"

After a few moments, Bella stood up and they walked into the bathroom. Edward quickly unclasped her choker and he climbed into the bath. Bella climbed in and sat down in front of him with her back leaning up against his chest. Bella winced as she sat down. Her ass and pussy felt buggered!

"Was it too much? Did I hurt you?" Edward asked quietly.

"It was – intense and I have never been that full in my life, but it was amazing!" Bella answered.

She wanted to reassure him that she was fine.

"You didn't hurt me, Edward. I would have used my safe word if you were hurting me, I promise."

After they had washed their bodies, Edward helped Bella from the bath and he dried her and wrapped her in a thick terry robe.

"Go and lie on our bed, I want to hold you tonight in case you need me and I want to check your body." He said quietly.

Bella obeyed and Edward massaged cream into the red marks that covered her breasts as well as her ankles.

After checking both entrances, Edward could see that Bella was a little swollen and he gave her a gynecological icepack and instructed her to wear a pair of boy shorts to hold it in place.

The cold from the icepack instantly gave her relief and Bella had no difficulty in falling asleep that night.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward went to see his doctor for one last visit towards the end of November. They were due to leave for Cullen Crest in the morning for Thanksgiving and Edward wanted to make sure that he was going to be finished with his appointments before they left.

He had worked hard over the past four months to regain the strength of his shoulder and arm. The scar had faded but was still prominent.

Dr. Hayman greeted him enthusiastically. They chatted before Edward removed his shirt.

After a cursory examination, Dr. Hayman examined the x-rays that Edward had done just before his appointment.

"This is very encouraging Edward. Look here, this where the bullet entered and there is hardly any scar tissue to speak of! Are you sure you are human?" Dr Hayman chuckled.

Edward chuckled, "Well I don't think that I'm a vampire." He thought back to the play party, where he _had_ taken a nip out of Bella's one ass cheek and he chuckled inwardly.

The rest of the appointment went well and Edward almost ran out to the car. Brian grinned at him as they drove through the city.

"Good news?"

"The best – Bella is going to be so happy! I've got a clean bill of health. No more restrictions!"

Brian did not really want to know what Edward was talking about, so he smiled and turned the music up.

Edward looked over and saw Brian's ears had turned bright red. He burst out laughing, "You are almost worse than Bella!"

Brian growled at him and Edward was sure that he heard Brian mutter 'asshole' under his breath.

Edward hoped that she would be happy. For the past several weeks, a small black cloud had seemed to mare the perfect harmony in their home.

Bella had been preoccupied for the past few weeks and every time Edward asked her, she brushed it off and said that she was just thinking about her shows, which had been set for February and March the following year. She had spent more and more time outdoors, and away from the house and when she was home, she was busy in the dark room or painting in her studio.

Although Edward was busy as well, he noticed that Bella seemed more thoughtful and even a little sad and repeatedly he would find her staring out of the window as if she was not even there.

When they arrived home, Edward barely stopped long enough to close the door before he jogged up the stairs.

Bella was in her studio and she almost dropped her palette when Edward shouted up the stairs.

"BELLA! ISABELLA!"

Her door swung open and Edward stood in the doorway.

His hair was wild as he pulled his shirt off; buttons flew in all directions.

Bella stood with her mouth open.

She was dressed to paint in her broken, stained jeans, one of Charlie's old shirts that were knotted at her waist and her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun with a paintbrush stuck in the top.

"Edward? What's – oh my!" she gasped as Edward slammed the door shut and pulled his belt out of his jeans. His sneakers were the next to go as he stalked towards her meaningfully.

"What are you," She never finished her sentence as his jeans fell to ankles. He pulled Bella towards him and the palette was thrown across the room.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Edward growled as he pushed Bella none too gently against the wall of windows that overlooked the garden.

Bella reached up and pressed her mouth to Edward's. Bella felt her shirt being stripped off before the catch on her bra was flicked and Edward's hand covered her breasts. His fingers found her nipples and he pinched and twisted them as Bella broke the kiss and gasped open mouthed.

"Fuck…" Bella panted.

Edward chuckled, "That's what I'm going to do to you right now. Here. Take off your jeans and turn around".

Bella fumbled a couple of times but she shimmied out of her jeans and boy shorts before Edward grasped her hips and he swiveled her around.

Bella steadied herself by automatically bracing her arms against the windowpane.

Edward pulled her hips backwards and kicked her foot.

"Wider!"

Bella opened her legs and his hand trailed down her ass, "I have missed the sight of your ass quivering in anticipation of having my cock slide into that hot, dripping pussy."

His words were low and rough as his fingers swept through her folds.

Bella bit her lip as she moaned and pressed against him.

"Edward…"

"I got the green light Baby. I am ready to take back the whip!" he growled as he smacked her ass and then rubbed it gently.

He guided his throbbing dick to Bella's entrance and filled her in one pulsating thrust. Edward almost came right there as he felt his body begin to move in deep thrusting stabs. In and almost all the way out before he pushed in again.

Bella put one hand down and her small fingers began to rub and pinch her clit in time to Edward's movements.

"You are so deep. God, that feels so fucking good, Edward! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Edward put on hand on her shoulder and he pulled her backwards and he thrust forwards and upwards, making sure that he hit her G-spot.

"FUCK! More! Oh, oh Edward, I'm so close, so close. Now, now! Ohhhh!" Bella screamed as she shuddered and came violently. Her breasts were pressed against the cool glass.

Edward felt his balls tighten as he pushed harder and he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist as he felt his cum shoot up into her hot pussy.

Their ragged breaths filled the room as their heart rates slowly returned to normal.

Edward turned Bella around and leaned kissed her pouty lips.

"What was that?" she asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"That my Love, was me telling you that I can be on top again." He said with a chuckle.

Bella's smile widened, "No restrictions?"

"Not a one!"

Bella squealed as she threw her arms around Edward's neck.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

He peppered her with kisses and she giggled in delight.

"I've missed you holding me," she whispered.

"I've missed you, Spider Monkey! Fuck I've missed this!"

A strange look passed over Bella's face and she slid down until her feet touched the ground.

"Bella? What's wrong? What was that look for?"

"Nothing." she said quietly without meeting his eyes.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he watched her as she picked up their clothes and made her way to the door.

_Why is she lying to me?_ They had become so in tuned with each other that to have Bella tell him a blatant lie was like a slap in the face.

"Let's shower in the playroom, and then we can talk." she said as she crossed the hall and punched in the code to the playroom.

They showered together but Bella was strangely distant and she got out first and pulled on one of the robes hanging behind the door. When Edward got out Bella had already left the room.

Edward dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around his hips as he made his way down to their room.

Bella wasn't in the dressing room as he expected her to be. He frowned and pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. As he looked around the room he heard Bella talking.

The door to her bedroom was open and he was about to walk in when her next words stopped him in his tracks.

"… I know what you are saying Ali, but what if he doesn't want this? He is so excited to be able to take control of our, um, sex life again! How will he feel if that is taken away from him again? I think I should leave it and forget about this whole thing, it is for the best. I mean it is not as if we have to do it right now! It might not even happen at all! Okay, I have to go; Edward will be looking for me. I love you Twister, thanks for listening, bye."

Edward frowned as he hurried away from the doorway. He could feel his heart pounding and his apprehension grew alarmingly.

_What the fuck is going on now?_ He thought.

**A/N: **

**Okay kids, time is moving along quite swiftly now. There is still a lot of ground to cover and some more events to come before we say good-bye to our favorite family.**

**Yes, the end is in sight, but you know that that means in 'Michele-time' that it is probably another 100 000 words away or so, so do not fret!**

**I love you all so much and your reviews and kind words stretch me and make me scrutinize my writing and the story line constantly. Thank you for your kind words and encouragement.**

A rec from me – have any of you read

**Isabella Swan, Submissive by kitties1 **- .net/s/6811596/11/

**ISABELLA SWAN, SUBMISSIVE. Isabella and Edward are sub and dom. This is the story of their blossoming relationship both in and out of the playroom** - Kitties, is funny, sassy, and completely delusional about her relationship with one R Pattinson! This story is great and although it's a whip, Kitties1 updates regularly.

**Michele**

**Xoxo**

Hey everyone, tis Michie beta Fi here, I have a couple of Rec's for you as well this week.

**Wild**** by ****PeppahLouie**** - ****Recently widowed Bella moves to Seattle to start a new life. Reconnecting with her friend, Bella meets Alice's brother, Chef Edward Cullen. Celibate by choice for 2 years, what happens when Edward finds himself undeniably attracted to a sexy new Bella? – **I have only started reading this one and so far so good, she has a few twists and turns here and there, and if you can believe it YES Edward is Celibate! I know shocking!

**Fold Your Wings****by ****Jadalulu****- ****The liberties he assumes with my body should enrage me, anger me beyond my own sanity. But it's just not that simple.' Encounters born of need. Consequences neither saw coming. Guard your hearts. Not the ExB you're used to. **– It started out a real cracker, but I am lost as to where she is taking it now. But give it a go; you might be able to figure out more than me.

**Shhhhh...****by****Robshandmonkey**** - ****Isabella Swan is looking for something she knows nothing about but longs to experience. Her curiosity lands her in the wrong BDSM club that is meant for Vampires only. Her sassy attitude, innocence and curiosity snares the attention of the clubs owner and she is about to enter into a world she never knew existed.**

**Edward Cullen is a notorious bad-boy vamp who has grown bored with this life. His lifestyle as the owner of an elite Vampire BDSM club is just another hobby. He collects some of the finer things in life, like ostentatious cars and homes. He is a perfectionist and likes his rules. He thought he had everything he could ever want.**

**That was until a beautiful mahogany haired human entered his Vampire only establishment and suddenly all the rules he had were about to be broken whether he liked it or not**. – This has to be one of my fav's at the moment… who am I kidding I have to many! But I started this one not knowing what to expect, but I have to say I was blown out of the water and really enjoyed it. I even messaged Michele to let her know to start reading it. I also have to say I love Edward with Fangs, it reminds me of naughty badass Eric and there is no sparkle here either, just down right dark vampire. I really hope she keeps him this way.

Hmm as Michele said the story is going to wind down soon and I will have to try and rec's as many stories as I can till I am able to find someone that can beta my story or I have the guts to post it as well. Till next chapter enjoy my rec's.


	68. Chapter 68

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of __**People like us**__ is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 67:**_

_**Bella wasn't in the dressing room as he expected her to be. He frowned and pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. As he looked around the room, he heard Bella talking.**_

_**The door to her bedroom was open and he was about to walk in when her next words stopped him in his tracks.**_

"… _**I know what you are saying Ali, but what if he doesn't want this? He is so excited to be able to take control of our, um, sex life again! How will he feel if that is taken away from him again? I think I should leave it and forget about this whole thing, it is for the best. I mean it is not as if we have to do it right now! It might not even happen at all! Okay, I have to go; Edward will be looking for me. I love you Twister, thanks for listening, bye." **_

_**Edward frowned as he hurried away from the doorway. He could feel his heart pounding and his apprehension grew alarmingly. **_

_**What the fuck is going on now? He thought.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 68**

Edward went from being hurt and worried to being pissed off in record time. He went downstairs swiftly and walked into his office. He closed the door a little more firmly than usual. He spent about ten minutes pacing backwards and forwards while his pulled at his hair and ran his hands through it.

He needed a haircut, he thought idly. _What the fuck does Bella think that she is doing keeping secrets from me? Haven't we been through enough shit in the past without her pulling this again? I'm so sick of this bullshit!_

He felt like picking up his keys and leaving, but he stopped himself and took a deep breath, _do not be a jerk! Have a little faith in her, she will come to you, and if she does not speak to you by the time you go to bed, then you can bring it up!_

The voice of reason made sense but that didn't mean that Edward liked to hear it. Bella was supposed to have a doctor's appointment that afternoon and Edward wondered if she had left already. As he put his hand on the door handle there was s soft knock from the other side.

Edward opened it and Bella jumped back in fright, "Oh! I did not expect you to be standing right there! You scared me!" Bella said.

She knew that she was babbling, but she had to speak to Edward before she lost her nerve again. It had taken over two weeks to get to this point and she could not back out now.

Bella had been thinking about it for a long time, and although she tried to ignore the growing thoughts and feelings, she couldn't and it had finally burst out of her when she had gone over to Alice's house for lunch a couple of days before.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Garrett were playing golf and Rosalie was out with a couple of other moms with babies for a 'play date', while Kate was home with flu.

Alice greeted Bella with a hug and they had giggled when Bella had felt the baby move between them. "Hello, mini Tink, are you being good for Mommy?" Bella had asked as she rubbed her friend's stomach.

"You'd better not let Jasper hear you call her that! He is already paranoid that she is going to be a 'mini-me', he had a nightmare the other night that he came home and the entire house was decorated in pink hearts!" Alice laughed.

After lunch, Alice showed Bella the completed nursery. In typical 'Alice' fashion, it was pretty and girlish, without being too outlandish. Bella felt her heart beat faster as her fingers had trailed over the crib. She looked down at the pink wool blanket that was folded at the foot of the crib and she felt her throat close with emotion.

She turned away sharply and tried to will the sheen of tears away but of course, Alice had noticed immediately.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

Bella had shrugged without looking up.

She felt Alice's small hand on her shoulder, "Bella, talk to me. You have been preoccupied for a while now and I have my suspicions that it has nothing to do with what you found out. There's something more, so tell me." She coaxed.

Bella sighed and wiped a hand quickly over her cheeks.

Finally, she turned around and shook her head, "_I don't know what's going on_, Alice! That is the thing! There is nothing _wrong_ with me, but it is more of a feeling that I just cannot shake off! Every time I see you or hold Bean, I have this aching inside my chest and it's scaring the shit out of me!" She walked across the room and sat down on the pretty pale pink daybed.

"We have only been married for a few months Alice, and I want to spend so much more time with Edward, and I'm scared that if I voice the things that I've been feeling and thinking of that I won't be able to hide it any longer!".

Alice approached Bella and she pulled up an ottoman so that they were sitting with their knees touching. Bella looked so miserable as she looked at her friend,

"I think that I want to have a baby, Ali, but I'm not sure. What if Edward doesn't want this? What if…" Bella whispered haltingly?

Alice put her hand on Bella's knees, "Bella, hold on! First of all, have you spoken to Edward about the way you are feeling?"

Bella bit her lip and shook her head, "No! That is why I did not want to say anything to you or anyone! I promised him that I wouldn't hide anything from him."

Alice blew out a breath and stared at Bella, "You know, I sometimes wonder about you, Bella Cullen! You are past this crap! If Edward does not want to have a baby now, he will say that to you. He is not going to hate you or resent you for bringing it up in conversation. He is going to be hurt if you do not go to him, though! Becoming a parent is scary, but it is not as if you wake up tomorrow and the baby's there! You have more than nine months to get used to the idea of having a baby, and you still have to go off the injection. When is that due?"

Bella bit her lip, "That's the thing. I am off the injection! I was supposed to go for a 'refill' just after we got married, but then Edward was attacked and by the time I got home again, I had already had a period, so my Obstetrician suggested that I go onto the pill for the time being. Well we were not having sex so I did but the reason that I went on to the injection in the first place, is because I am the worlds' worst person for taking tablets and I miss them from time to time and then I take two and then I forget again! Anyway, I have been on it for three months and I have an appointment on Monday afternoon. They have already phoned me three times to go in and they said that I have to go in then because we are leaving for Cullen Crest, on Tuesday and Dr. Richardson refuses to reschedule it, so I have to make a decision now and I don't know what to do! I know that I need to speak to Edward, but I am not sure if it is too soon after everything that has happened for me to be thinking of this. I am so confused, Alice".

Alice shifted and put her arms around Bella. It was not very comfortable, but they managed to sit like that for a couple of minutes before the baby began to protest.

"You know, B, this is exactly why you need to speak to Edward! You cannot second-guess everything alone. You could already be pregnant Bella! You have a Dom, who is your husband and life partner, so just think for a moment – what would you feel if you found out that Edward was hiding something from you?" Alice said in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

Bella held Alice's gaze before she sighed and dropped her gaze.

"You are right, of course. I know that. I promise, I will speak to him before my appointment." Bella said.

And that was how she had ended up pacing outside of the study. After their lovemaking that morning, she knew that she could not hide her feelings or fears any longer. She didn't think that she was pregnant, but there was an outside chance that she was.

_FUCK! How could she be so fucking careless! She was no better than that whore Renee was if she fell pregnant without Edward's permission or wishes! She didn't want him to end up hating or resenting her._

Bella stared wide-eyed up at Edward and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was sure that Edward could hear it.

Edward stared down at Bella with narrowed eyes. He could see how nervous she was. The pulse point at the base of her throat was fluttering like a frightened bird, which made the small crest that rested against her throat quiver.

Edward stepped to one side and opened the door wider, "Come in," he said quietly.

Bella swallowed nervously and Edward wanted to laugh at the skittish way that she moved forward into the room.

He closed the door behind her, and Bella swung around with a gasp.

She could never hide anything from him for long! Guilt and shame as well as a dose of old fashioned fear were etched into every movement that she made.

Her shoulders drooped and her head was bowed but her fingers were furiously twisting around each other.

"Sit down." Edward said and he walked around her to sit behind his desk.

So what if he was a cruel bastard to drag this out and make her squirm but, he admitted to himself, he found it strangely satisfying.

"I, um, Edward, I…" Bella began as she shifted from one foot to the other but Edward held up his hand.

"Sit. Down," he said and his voice was quiet but stern.

Bella looked up at him quickly. She wondered if he knew something was up.

_Of course, he knew!_ This was Edward, who knew her better than she knew herself.

Bella sat on the edge of the seat in front of his desk as she tried to get herself under control. Edward stared at her as she chewed on her bottom lip and fidgeted with her hair.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She blew the air out and forced herself to look at him directly.

_Time for your big girl panties, Bella!_

"!" she gasped out before she turned scarlet and her hands shot up to her bright red cheeks.

Edward watched as big tears formed in Bella's eyes and he was not sure if it was from fear or what but she was working herself up into a panic attack and he decided to stop being such an asshole and to put her at ease.

He rolled his chair back from his desk and stood up before he made his way swiftly around the desk.

Bella sat back with a jolt at the speed at which Edward moved.

He ignored her response and held his hand out to her, "Come sit with me," he said.

Bella did not hesitate and when he sat down on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap, she did not resist, but instead she put her hands around his neck.

Edward held her firmly to his body with one hand around her hips and the other lying over her thighs.

"That's better, now can you repeat what you just said slowly so that I can understand?" he said gently.

Bella was still blushing and Edward groaned quietly as her little pink tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip nervously, "I think that I want to, um to," Bella shook her head impatiently. Edward nodded encouraging her to continue, "ask you to have a – um, a baby with me…"

Bella stopped breathing as the words left her mouth. She stared at Edward in trepidation as she watched her words register.

His eyes widened in understanding and his hands tightened on her legs.

"You _think_ that you want to have a baby?" he asked.

Bella swallowed noisily and she nodded.

"Breath Bella," he said and Bella took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking and she buried them in the soft copper hair at the base of his neck. Edward could feel her small body shaking as he held her.

The feel of him settled her nerves just as Edward relaxed as her nails scratched his scalp lightly.

They both let out a relaxing sigh and then they laughed and the tension in the room was broken.

Edward became serious once again, "Are you sure or are you just putting it out there?"

Bella began to shake her head and deny her feelings once again, before she looked into his clear green eyes and she knew that she could not lie to him or herself any longer.

"I'm sure that I want to have your baby." She said quietly.

Edward felt several emotions hit him at once. He felt mind numbing joy, fear, anxiety, but the overriding emotion was joyfulness.

A small smile began and Bella watched as it grew until Edward's eyes were dancing and his grin stretched wide across his handsome face.

"I want you to have a baby with me, too," he said.

"You do?" Bella squeaked.

Edward nodded, "I do."

Bella felt tears of relief well up and she tried to blink them away. She tightened her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I was so scared, I did not know what you would think, I was not sure, if it was too soon, or if we are too young. I'm sorry Edward." She mumbled but Edward caught her words and he held her shoulders and pulled back to look into her eyes.

Edward watched the play of emotions as they flew across Bella's face. He could see that she was sorry for not being forthright with him, that she was happy that they were both on the same page, that she was apprehensive for the future.

"What time is your appointment?" Edward asked.

Bella sat up straight and pulled his left hand forward to check his watch.

"In forty-five minutes, um, do you think, I mean would you, um, Oh?" She jumped up from his lap, "Why is this so hard?" She asked herself more than him.

Edward knew what she wanted, but he wanted her to say the words, he needed her to say the words, and so he waited for her to continue.

Bella turned around and looked at him, "I'm really screwing this up today; Um, Edward?"

He bit back his amusement, "Yes Bella?" His eyebrows were raised innocently.

"Would you like to come to my appointment today? Only if you want to of course…" she rushed the words out as if they were some dirty secret that she was imparting.

Edward got up lazily from the sofa and stood in front of her, cutting off her rambling, "I would love to go with you. Can we have lunch first?" He asked.

Bella nodded. She was sure that this was not the end of this conversation. She had to confess her subterfuge to Edward and she knew that he was not going to be happy about it – at all.

In the months following Bella's birthday, Edward had instituted a daily practice at Bella's request. Kate had suggested that Bella ask Edward to allow Bella to 'confess' her wrong doings each day instead of one long list at the end of each week, which just made Bella feel tense over the weekends.

Each night before they went to bed, Bella would 'confess' anything that she felt that she had done wrong, or badly, or any act of disobedience that she may have performed that day.

She had requested that they try it out for a few weeks and Bella found that knowing that she had to face Edward at the end of the day, assisted her in not being quite so impulsive in thought, word, or deed.

It had definitely helped in that Bella could enjoy her weekend knowing that she did not have punishment coming unless there was something that she did during the weekend, but that was normally dealt with swiftly.

Edward had about a million questions, but he held them back and he made sure that lunch was as relaxed as possible.

As they walked out to the car, Bella put her hand out and she touched Edward's to stop him, "Edward?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"There's more," she whispered.

Edward willed himself to remain calm, "Okay?"

"I didn't take all of my pills. I kept forgetting and I do not think that I am pregnant, but there is a very slight chance… I'm so sorry…" she said as fat tears ran down her cheeks.

Edward reached forward and he wiped her cheeks with his thumb, "Don't cry, Sweetheart"

He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly, "Would it be so terrible if you were pregnant now?"

Bella shook her head, "Then why are you crying?"

Bella sniffed loudly and wiped her face as she looked up at him, "I don't want you to think that I'm like _her_! I don't want you to end up hating me, like Charlie and … _her!" _ Her anguished whisper was barely audible.

She didn't need to say anything else. Edward held her tightly and kissed her hair all over.

"Isabella, you are _nothing_ like that fucking Viper! You have been under as much pressure as I have and it might be sudden but there is nothing that I would love more than for you to be pregnant with our baby. I could never hate you, Baby. I love you so much."

Bella blew her nose and wiped her eyes and Edward tucked her into his side as they made their way to the car.

Edward could feel the anxiety rolling off Bella as they drove to Dr. Stevenson's office. He kept one of her hands tucked into his as he drove and he rubbed tiny circle over her wrist.

He held her firmly as they walked inside the clinic and he purposefully ignored the gasps and whispers from the other patients in the waiting room. Bella blushed but Edward didn't care as he kept one hand on her until the nurse came to fetch them. Dr. Stevenson smile as she greeted Bella warmly and introduced herself to Edward in a calm and quiet voice.

He liked the middle-aged woman who shook his hand firmly and ushered them to seats in her office.

"So Bella, we are going to give you an examination and then we can talk about contraception, yes?" she looked from Bella to Edward.

Bella reached out blindly for Edward's hand and once her fingers found his and she felt him give her an encouraging squeeze she found the courage to shake her head in the negative.

"No, Dr. Stevenson, Edward, and I would like to talk to you about me going off contraception all together. We," she looked over at Edward and he smiled and nodded to her, "we would like to fall pregnant." She said quietly.

Dr. Stevenson smiled at them, "That's normally why husbands trail behind their wives into my office. So, are you sure that this is the right time for you? I know that you have both been through some traumatic events in the past few months."

Bella nodded, "We are."

"You do realize that sometimes it's not easy to just fall pregnant? As your obstetrician, I need to caution you that it can take up to a year before you are ovulating correctly again. Are you prepared for that?"

Edward frowned, "Does it always take that long?"

She shook her head, "No. Some people are very fertile and they fall pregnant within a few days of being off the pill, but just as we have to caution that the pill is not one hundred percent safe; so we have to caution that it can take up to twelve months to fall pregnant, providing that there are not other complications."

"Complications?" Bella felt slightly ill at the thought, _what if she was not able to give Edward children._

She felt his hand squeeze hers and when she looked up she saw him shake his head slightly.

_Stop over thinking_, his look told her.

Bella nodded and turn back o her doctor.

"Where do we begin?"

Dr. Stevenson had watched the small interaction between Bella and Edward in fascination. She didn't read gossip magazines or surf the web, but she would have had to be blind or dead not to have seen some of the pictures of the two young people sitting in front of her.

Each picture showed how in love they were with each other. Edward's adoration was evident in the intensity of his eyes as he looked at Bella, while her devotion to him was already legendry. The way in which she had refused to leave his side when he was attacked was all that the paparazzi could talk about for weeks.

She smiled at the naive question, as did Edward, "Well, Bella, you stop taking the pill and I will still give you an examination and we will do some blood work and then you just let nature take its course. If you have not fallen pregnant within six months, we will meet again and take it from there. So is there anything else?"

Bella was blushing and she began to twist her fingers around each other. Edward put one hand over hers and turned to the older woman, "Actually, Dr. Stevenson, Bella has skipped some pills. I'm sure that you realize the tremendous strain that we have been under and Bella has shouldered most of my recovery herself, so we will need for you to do a pregnancy test as well."

Dr. Stevenson nodded and did not comment, "No problem, have your periods been regular Bella?"

Bella shook her head, "Not really, they've been strange, you know, only lasting a couple of days and such."

Dr. Stevenson paused and looked over at her, "Can you remember when your first day of your last full period was?"

Bella nodded, "It was October 9th, I made a note of it just like you said to. I did have a small period at the beginning of this month, but it was light and only lasted a few days."

Dr. Stevenson asked a couple more questions before she smiled again, "Now, is there anything else before we carry on with your examination?"

Bella frowned slightly, "When I saw you for the first time, I filled in my medical history. Um, the information about my birth mother has changed, will that have a bearing on this?"

Dr. Stevenson sat back in her seat, "Well, it depends on what has changed about that information. Is your mother sick?"

Bella swallowed and Edward grimaced slightly as Bella squashed his fingers together tightly.

"Well, um, this is confidential right?" Bella said quickly.

Dr. Stevenson nodded, "Bella any information that you give me is confidential. I will not reveal it to anyone else."

Bella nodded, "Okay, well, I just found out that the woman that I thought was my mother, did not give birth to me. My birth mother died in a car accident just after I was born, so I do not know anything about her other than she fell pregnant with me when she had sex for the first time." Bella sat still as she chewed on her bottom lip and stared at the doctor.

Dr. Stevenson made a few notes in her file before she looked up at Bella and smiled sympathetically, "I'm sure this was a shock to you Bella, but if we need to, there are always ways of us obtaining your birth mother's medical records. Now, please go and change into the gown behind the door and I will be in with you shortly."

Edward held Bella's hand when she had blood taken and soon afterwards they were driving back home.

Edward had missed driving and he relished being behind the wheel again.

Bella was staring out of the window thoughtfully when she noticed that they had arrived home already.

Edward was sitting staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Bella nodded, "I hate having a pelvic exam, but I'm fine. I was just thinking how easy it was to tell Dr. Stevenson that Renee is not my mother. I must admit after seeing that photograph of Alexis, I am curious to find out what she was like. I mean we looked exactly the same at that age, and I can't help but wonder if we were alike in other ways as well."

Edward nodded and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well, we will have a chance to spend time with people that knew her at Christmas time. I spoke to Charlie yesterday and he was really pleased that we are going to them for Christmas."

Bella took her seatbelt off and reached for the door as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, about that, we still have to break it to your mother, remember? That's going to go down like a lead balloon, Sparky!" She said as she got out and closed the door.

Edward swore under his breath, shit! He had forgotten about that!

He quickly climbed out of the car and hurried after Bella, "Baby, I think you should tell her!"

Bella snorted, "You have two chances – not so good and bad – take your pick! Never going to happen, Sparky!" She retorted as she made her way into the kitchen.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Joshua were coming for dinner and Bella was making Emmett's favorite, Roast Leg of Lamb, roast potatoes, with Minty peas, roasted carrots and sweet toffee pudding for dessert. Emmett had called over the weekend, practically crying to Bella about the fact that Rosalie spent all of her time breast-feeding and he was tired of eating 'left over's'! He had begged Bella to cook for him.

The fact that Rosalie had the Maggie's sister Irene as a housekeeper and Bella knew that she was an even better cook than Maggie was, made Bella realize that her brother-in-law just wanted an invitation to spend some time with Edward and her.

Bella was working at the kitchen counter and she did not hear Edward until two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she was pulled back again the bulge in his jeans.

"Oh! Edward, not now, Honey, your brother's coming for dinner, remember?" Bella spoke patiently as if she were talking to a child as she gently twisted out of his arms.

She turned and kissed the side of his mouth gently.

Edward crossed his arms across his chest and he frowned as he pouted.

Bella chuckled and she flicked his leg with a dishtowel, "Stop pouting, or your face is going to stay like that! Now, either move or help me"

Edward walked over to the sink and he washed his hands. "I don't know why we have to feed my damn brother in any case! Did he finish all the food at his house?" he complained loudly.

He began to peel potatoes, while Bella checked the roast that she had put into the over before she had left.

"Don't be mean to Emmett, Babe; that could be you in a year's time! If I do fall pregnant, this time next year, we could have a baby of our own and then you might be begging Rosalie for food – OH!"

Edward's arms held her again and he turned her into his arms. She was startled to see the look of fierce possessiveness and desire in his eyes, "Isabella, I can't wait to see your belly swelled up with our baby inside of you. Do you want me to stop?"

Bella shook her head, she could not look away from his dark green, almost black eyes, "N-no"

Edward grinned, "Good, I want to plant my seed inside you right now."

He scooped Bella up into his arms and carried her out of the kitchen, through the den and into his music room.

He walked over to the piano stool and lowered her to her feet. In the next moment, his t-shirt and sneakers were off and the buttons of his fly were unsnapped. He reached forward and he unbuttoned the cardigan that Bella was wearing quickly, followed by the small pearl buttons of the summer dress that she had put on.

His hands slid around her waist as soon as the dress had been discarded on the floor.

"Fuck, you are beautiful, Bella. So fucking beautiful." He said before his lips left open-mouthed kisses on her bare shoulders and collarbone.

Bella's hands were splayed across his chest and her head had dropped back over his arm.

She was hot and wet and she needed Edward to take her quickly and hard.

"Fuck, don't tease me Sparky, just fuck me hard please!" Bella demanded.

Edward smirked as he sat down on the bench and pulled to stand between his legs. His fingers tapped the yellow panties that she was wearing, "These are pretty, but I want them off."

Bella's fingers pushed them down her hips quickly. When they lay forgotten on the floor, Edward shifted and pulled her closer.

"Put your knees on either side of my legs on the bench." He said and Bella climbed up carefully, hissing as she brushed her wet lower lips against his swollen dick.

"Hold on Baby" he growled, as he wasted no time in guiding his swollen cock to her entrance. Bella braced herself on his shoulders and she began to move up and down, setting a fast, deep pace.

They did not last long, and they looked a little rumpled as they returned to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

There was no time to change because just as they headed up the stairs, Emmett, Rosalie, and Joshua arrived.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she looked at Bella's dress that had been buttoned incorrectly, her hair was wild and curly, and her cardigan was on inside out.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at the belt of Edward's jeans that was still unbuckled and the sneakers in his hand.

"Don't you two ever stop having sex?" Rosalie screeched in mock horror.

Edward growled at her, "Gee Rosie, the fucking Bay area didn't hear you, why don't you bellow a little louder?"

Rosalie smirked at him, "Mind your manners, Horny Toad, and do not fucking swear in front of my son!" She growled at him. They grinned at each other. Bella shook her head at their juvenile antics, she walked down the stairs, and she scooped Joshua out of his mother's arms.

He was grinning at her and she giggled at his one-toothed smile and adorable dimples.

"Hello handsome boy! Give your Aunty Bella a smooch!" Bella kissed his neck and she was rewarded with Joshua's loud giggles.

Emmett walked in and smiled at Bella, "Stop seducing my son! I know you have a thing for us Cullen men, but seriously B, he is only a kid!"

Bella spoke to Joshua who had grabbed fists full of Bella's hair, "Don't listen to that silly man, Bean, he is just jealous because you are going to have tons of girls running after you while he had to make do with potty mouthed mommy!"

Joshua laughed again and Rosalie walked over and kissed his black curls while she mock-glared at Bella, "Well that's better than 'bandy-legged' Aunty Bella and 'sticky dickey' Uncle Edward isn't it?" She retorted coolly.

They walked into the kitchen after having called a truce of sorts.

Edward poured the women a glass of wine as Rosalie was weaning Joshua and only fed him in the mornings and he opened two beers for himself and Emmett.

Edward and Emmett disappeared into the den and Rosalie set the baby on the floor in the kitchen on a thick padded blanket with a couple of toys and some plastic bowls.

Bella and Rose chatted while Bella finished checking their dinner.

The roast was resting and ready for slicing and the vegetables were ready as well.

Rosalie grinned with her stomach rumbled, "I forgot to eat properly today, and this little guy keeps me busy all the time!" She said with a laugh.

Bella nodded, "Well, you are looking gorgeous as always, and how the hell do you wear white with him around? I get messy whenever I wear white!"

Rosalie shrugged, "I let him grab 'daddy' with his pumpkin stained fingers – did you see his tooth?"

Bella nodded, "He looks so damn cute! He really is so beautiful, Rose and he seems so happy."

"He takes after Emmett in that way. He is always smiling and so easy going. As long as he is fed and dry, he is one happy boy."

Rosalie got up and prepared Joshua's dinner while Bella set up the feeding chair in the kitchen.

It was far more practical to eat in the kitchen and she quickly set the table and called Edward and Emmett in to slice the meat.

Rosalie changed the baby, she put him in the den in his folding crib, and Bella was amused to hear the sounds of Edward playing lullabies fill the room.

Emmett chuckled as he looked up at his brother, "You are getting soft, Bro."

Edward shrugged as he carved the mean onto a platter, "What? Rosie told me that the kid falls asleep to music and I made him a CD of lullabies."

Rosalie walked into the kitchen and she walked over to hug Edward, "You are a miracle worker, Edward. Your music put him right to sleep."

Edward frowned as Bella began to giggle, "That was supposed to be a complement, for your information!" He snarled at her playfully.

"You just keep telling yourself that Sparky!" She quipped.

Dinner was relaxed and jovial as the couples caught up with each other's lives. Rosalie suggested relaxing with their coffee in the den when Bella reminded her that Joshua was sleeping in there.

Rosalie shrugged, "So? Listen Bella, Josh sleeps next to me when I am blow-drying my hair or cleaning his room or when Emmett is playing his Xbox and you know that the sound is on at least 25! It is important to get your child acclimatized to your life as much as possible. I mean sure, we make allowances. Spending time at home becomes easier than taking a million bags with you, and that kind of thing, but we still go to the fish market over weekends and down to Fisherman's Wharf, it is just that now we plan for it and when it is time to come home, we leave. Your life doesn't stop when you have a baby, it changes, and you just have to change with it."

Bella nodded and she looked over to where Edward was sitting. He smiled at her and nodded.

Emmett looked between the two of them with a puzzled before he interpreted the look that passed between them.

"Oh my god! Are you guys pregnant?" He half shouted in a high-pitched voice that sounded like a drag queen.

Bella glared at him but she could feel the telltale color in her cheeks as she tried to feign indifference, "Oh please, you are such a gossip monger, Emmett Cullen!"

Emmett grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows, "You are such a bad liar, Bella Cullen, now give me the dirt!"

Bella looked over at Edward who was laughing as Emmett began to stalk Bella around the kitchen, "Edward – do something!"

"Sorry, Baby, but you are on your own!"

Bella turned to glare at her husband, "Really? On my own, humph! So how do you intend for me to fall pregnant then, smarty pants?"

As soon as the words left Bella's mouth, she clamped both hands over it and her eyes widened in dismay.

Emmett stood and stared at her with wide eyes while Rosalie grinned and she picked up the tray and walked into the den with it.

Emmett looked from Edward to Bella, "Really? You guys want to have a baby?"

Edward got up and he put his arm around Bella's shoulder, "Yeah, yeah we do."

Emmett blinked quickly to dispel the sudden rush of moisture in his eyes, "That's great! You are going to be great parents!" He said as he wrapped his arms around them both.

"Whoa there, Popeye! We only decided today, so it can take months, you know!" Bella said playfully, but she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Bella walked into the den to find Rosalie on the phone. "I'll call you back" she put the phone down and had the grace to blush slightly.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her sister-in-law, "Good Lord, Rosie, where you on the phone to Alice?"

Rosalie nodded as she sipped her coffee.

Bella shook her head, "This family is fucking impossible sometimes! Nothing is ever a fucking secret around here!"

Rosalie grinned at her, "So you gonna have a baby, B! A little fireball 500!"

Bella stared at her, _"A what?"_

Rosalie sniggered, "That's what Emmett used to call Edward sometimes when they were small, _'fireball 500'_, isn't it…"

Bella glared at her and then she turned to glare at Emmett as he and Edward walked into the den.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, if you ever give our children any derogatory nicknames because of their hair, freckles, habits or anything, I swear to God, it will be the last thing that you do!"

She spat the words out at Emmett.

Edward stared at Bella open-mouthed before he jumped forward and put his arms around her waist and pulled her to one side, "Hey, hey, slow down there Slugger!" He looked down to see angry tears in Bella's eyes and his forehead crinkled in confusion, "What's going on?"

Bella bit her lip and shrugged, "Rosie told me that he used to call you names and I had visions of our kid being bullied and I just lost it, I guess." She said quietly while she continued to glare over at Emmett who was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

Edward put a finger under Bella's chin and he turned her face towards him until she was looking into his eyes, "Deep breath, Baby. Now, first, you know that Emmett is the biggest softie in the world and he would kill anyone who ever hurt a kid, especially if that kid was a Cullen. Secondly, Rosie did not tell you that I used to call him 'Michelin Man', because he was a little chubby and it used to drive him crazy! It's all good, Baby, I promise."

Bella took a deep breath, "Okay, but I'm just saying that's all, I was small and quiet and I was teased unmercifully at school and no one is going to do that to our children!"

Edward let his hand rub her back gently as he led her over to a sofa and he sat down next to her.

Emmett handed them a mug of coffee before he sat down next to Rosalie. He looked bewildered and a little hurt by Bella's outburst.

"Baby B, I would never pick on your kid! Do you really think that I would do that?" He asked in a sad voice.

Bella shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, Em, it's just that teasing and bullying bring back really bad memories for me and I know that I overreacted."

"If I'd been around, no one would have dared to pick on you B!" he said sadly.

Bella smiled at him, "I know, but you're here now so it's all good."

One habit that had changed was that Emmett and Rosalie did not stay up too late anymore, so when they began yawning a while later, Bella and Edward helped them pack up their belongings and said good bye with wry chuckles.

Bella turned back to begin tidying up the kitchen but Edward stopped her, "Leave it. Let Maggie get it in the morning."

Bella looked as if she might argue for a moment, but she stopped herself and simply nodded in agreement.

Once upstairs in their bedroom, Bella watched as Edward began to fill their over-sized tub with warm fragrant water. She took her queue from him and took her clothes off before she wrapped a short silk light blue kimono that Edward had bought for her before she piled her hair up onto of her head.

Edward called to her from the bathroom, "Bella, can you come in here please?"

Bella walked inside and stopped. Edward had pulled the soft cream leather chair that stood in a corner of the bathroom into the middle of the tiled floor and he was sitting on it, wearing just his jeans from earlier. His shirt and shoes lay discarded in a corner. His hair was wild and sexy as all hell and the shadow of his beard was proof that he had forgone shaving that morning. He looked every inch the Dominant that he was.

There was a cushion directly in front of his feet. Bella did not say a word as she waited for his instruction.

"Take off your robe and come and kneel in front of me"

Bella let the robe slip from her shoulders and she sank to her knees onto the cushion. She automatically put her hands onto her lap, straightened her spine and bowed her head as she opened her legs until they were shoulder width apart.

Edward's nostrils flared as he stared down at his submissive. It was confession time. He had been reluctant at first to put the ritual into practice. He had always thought that it was old fashioned and he had presumed that the practice of writing in her journal each evening would be enough but Bella had explained that she needed the immediate feedback and punishment. She was not able to relax and look forward to their play weekends if she felt that her 'transgressions' were hanging over her head. Edward could see how much Bella had improved in her role as a submissive as the routine became a part of their daily lives. The sight of Bella kneeling before him in complete submission never ceased to move him or arouse him, and he felt the evidence of that as he watched her breasts move with each slow breath that she took.

"Isabella, look at me." He waited until her soft brown eyes met his.

"I want to see your eyes tonight. I want full disclosure as we speak, understand? You are to consider this a free zone but while you have the freedom to be completely honest and open with me, I expect your respect, is that understood?"

"I understand completely Master," she said quietly.

"Now, do you have something that you need to tell me?" he asked. He refused to use the word 'confess'. It made him sound like a priest!

"Yes, Master."

"Go on then, what is it?"

Bella's tongue licked her lower lip; he was going to be _so_ pissed at her! _Shit!_

"Master, I have had something on my mind for a while now, and I really didn't understand what I was feeling. Well, I did, but I just pushed it aside. You see, when Joshua was born I felt as if there was a tugging inside of me. Like something hurt almost! I just thought that it was just her having a baby, you know, but it just kept growing and then I honestly forgot about it while we were in San Diego and you remember how I went to get the pill when I came back?"

Bella could hear herself babbling like a fool, but she could not stop the barrage of words from tumbling out of her mouth.

"I remember."

"Okay, well I should have said something, but I didn't know what to say! I mean we have only ever discussed having kids briefly and before I met you, I never wanted to have children at all! Then I went to have lunch with Alice on Saturday when you played golf? She was showing me the nursery and she asked me what was wrong, and it just came out! I'm sorry, Master, I never meant to say anything to her, but I just couldn't say anything to you because…" Bella's eyes filled with tears and her gaze dropped to the floor.

Edward ignored the tug on his heart and steeled his resolve, "Eyes up Isabella! Stop crying and tell me why you could not talk to me, but you could sneak around and whisper on the phone to your friend!" His cold voice belied the hurt behind his words, but Bella heard it and she gasped aloud.

"You heard me! Oh god! Ed, Master, I am so sorry! I…" she began, but Edward shook his head.

"I do not want to hear any more empty promises or half hearted apologies from you, Isabella! I am the first person that you should be coming to! How would you feel if I started shutting you out; making whispered phone calls and staring off into space without telling you what was on my mind? Tell me: How would you feel?"

Bella flinched back from Edward's anger.

As he had spoken, Bella began to realize just what she had done. After all the months of relying on each other and supporting each other, she had shut him out. Instead of treating him as if he was her best friend, she had run to Alice, whether it was intentional or not, she had disrespected him, and had shown no regard for his feelings or opinion at all.

Bella wanted to run away and hide in shame. She lifted a hand only to snatch it back. Her eyes begged for understanding and forgiveness, but Edward remained stoic as he sat waiting for an answer.

As she struggled to find the words to say that would not sound trite or blasé, Edward waited. When Bella had still not spoken five minutes later, Edward stood up abruptly and left the room.

Bella hastily followed.

"Edward!"

He stopped and turned to face her abruptly and she almost ran into him.

His eyes were cold and hard and his voice matched.

"Until you can answer my question, I am not interested in talking or hearing any more of your 'wrongdoings', Isabella. You are not collared as such so I am sleeping in one of the guest rooms tonight. Perhaps a night apart will give you some perspective on how I am feeling right now and it will help to calm me down. You are not the only person in this relationship with feelings, Bella. I do my very best to be open and honest with you, I try not to leave you out of any decision or discussion about our lives and our future, but you seem to find it very easy to run away and hide when you have to have a difficult conversation with me, and that hurts. You trust me implicitly in the playroom, you are quick to allow me complete control over your body, and your heart but it seems that you are still lacking when it comes to trusting me, your husband, and that hurts. Good night Isabella." His face and his voice echoed his hurt feelings.

He turned his back on her and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and without looking back, he left the dressing room.

Bella followed him and she watched as he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him. Bella could feel her face burning with shame.

_What have I done this time? Fuck!_

She took half a step to go after him, but she stopped herself. She had brought this on herself and he had every right to be upset with her. Bella returned to the bathroom and she put the chair away and lay the cushion on it.

She stared at the bath. Edward had run it so that they could relax and talk after her punishment, but she had ruined that as well!

The old voices began to mock and shout at her, telling her that she was not good enough for him, that he was growing tired of her, she was too much 'work' and he didn't need all the drama in his life, the voices went on and on, as Bella's tears flowed faster as she became even more miserable.

When she began shaking from the cold water, Bella finally roused herself and climbed out of the tub. Edward had turned the heat on the towel rack and this made Bella cry again.

She dried her body and brushed her teeth without looking at herself in the mirror. She could feel that her eyes were swollen and it would be red and blotchy and so she splashed cold water on her face to try to reduce the swelling, blotchy mess that her face was in.

She stepped over her robe and picked up his discarded t-shirt. His smell permeated her nose as she held it and buried her face into the soft cotton.

Bella slipped it over her body and she walked out of the bathroom and turned the lights out. She stood staring at the huge bed.

The huge empty bed.

Bella felt her eye begin to burn.

_Just fucking grow up, Bella! You cannot cry about this! It is done! You deserve to sleep alone – you made the bed, you fucking lie in it and face the consequences. _

_What can I do or say to make up for this? How do I fix it?_

Bella realized that words were not going to solve anything or heal Edward's bruised heart. She choked back tears. How was she going to get through the next seven days at his parents' home with things the way that they were?

Bella felt the goose bumps on her arms and legs and she sighed and moved to the side of the bed. It seemed so big and empty.

After tossing and turning for half an hour, Bella got up and made her way to the bedroom door. She opened it and looked out on the landing. It was dark and quiet. She wondered which bedroom he was in and she walked down the hallway to the end. Each door was closed. Bella bit her lip. He might not be sleeping and if she went creeping around like a pervert, she would just irritate him more.

Bella sighed and made her way downstairs. She felt a little better when she put the lights on in the kitchen as she began to clean up the dinner dishes and she sliced the left over lamb up and put it into a container to use for sandwiches the next day.

Once the kitchen and Den were spotless again, Bella brewed a fresh pot of coffee and she pulled out her recipe books.

She had told Esme that she would cook some pies and cookies as well as a couple of cakes. It had been her intention to cook at Cullen Crest, but since there was no way that she was going to be able to sleep alone, she decided to bake and prepare the various dishes right then.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward turned over again and thumped his pillow. He sighed and flopped onto his back and threw one arm over his eyes. He looked at the bedside clock.

_Mother-fucker! He was going to be useless in the morning! Hah! What a fucking joke, it was almost morning already! Fucking 4 a.m. and he had not slept a wink! FUCK!_

Edward had left the master bedroom and he had made his way down the hall to the guestroom furthest from his bedroom. He did not want to hear Bella pottering around in their room. He did not want to hear her crying either, because he knew that if she cried, it would weaken his resolve and they had to be done with this shit once and for all!

Yes, he was pissed with her but more importantly, he was hurt. He sat on the side of the king-sized bed and dropped his arms onto his knees as he stared blindly at the carpet. She was not the only one with feelings and sometimes Bella seemed to forget that he was even there!

He knew that Bella's instincts were going to be to run, as far and as fast as she could and if she could not run _physically_ then she would run and hide _emotionally_. That was why she had spoken to Alice, not because she trusted Alice more, but because Alice had obviously cornered her and broken down her resolve to force her to talk about what was going on.

Edward shook his head; he needed a cigarette so fucking badly! His doctor had told him that smoking was obviously not an option while he was healing but he didn't give a shit!

He rubbed at the ache in his chest. It was not a physical ache he recognized the pain. It was the one that he got when she was far away from him, or when things were strained between them. It felt as if there was a hole in his chest.

"Fuck!" He whispered to himself as he rolled over and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

He needed to sleep, but he knew that he would be denied the pleasure of slipping into an unconscious slumber without Bella's warm, soft body tucked against him.

_How is it possible to know someone so well, to know their bodies better than they do and yet still feels so far apart from them sometimes?_

Edward was tired of trying to force himself to sleep; he had been at it for over five hours to no avail. He bit back a curse and got up. He did not turn the light on as he made his way to the door.

"What the?" He muttered to himself as he saw lights on downstairs. He knew that he had turned everything off the previous night before they had retired the night before.

Edward shook his head. Bella must have been up at some point. As he walked through the entrance hall, he became aware of the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Instead of heading to his office, he turned and walked through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Fuck me…"

The kitchen counter was laden with containers. Each carton was neatly labeled and as he opened one after the other his mouth began to water and his stomach growled in protest.

Pumpkin Pies, Double chocolate chip cookies, Macaroons, Butter and yoghurt shortbreads; Strawberry Shortcakes, Raspberry and Cherry pie, Lemon Drops, there were dozens of different cookies and pies. Bella had made individual Pumpkin Pies for thanksgiving and Edward spied a Victorian sponge and a chocolate cake sitting on the counter, waiting to be iced.

He felt the cakes and was surprised to find them still warm. The rest of the kitchen was perfectly clean and smelled of cakes and lemon scented cleaner.

He frowned and realized that Bella must have just gone up to bed. She was supposed to get seven hours sleep each night and unless they left in the afternoon, she was going to be breaking one of her rules.

He saw that there was coffee in the coffee pot and poured himself a large mug of it with little milk. He needed the boost.

He stared out of the window at the dark sky. He could see streaks breaking the darkness as night turned into day slowly.

He was not sure if he even cared about Bella's rules anymore. She could not be a submissive if she shied away from sharing life altering information and concerns with him, even as her husband and lover!

How could he be her Dom, when he could not even fulfill her basic needs? Was it time to call it a day and accept that their BDSM lifestyle wasn't working?

Edward sighed and turned away. He was no closer to getting an answer than he had been before.

He felt a weight settle on his shoulders as he made his way into the den and stopped short.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella had worked like a demon in the kitchen. She rolled out pastry, mixed cake batter and melted chocolate. Various berries were lightly cooked, their juices reduced to clear, sweet nectar, while cookies baked in the ovens.

She had never been more grateful that Edward's kitchen had four ovens and eight stovetops. Just before 5 a.m. she had pulled the last cake out of the last oven. The various bowls, pans, and plates had been rinsed and placed in the dishwasher. The counters were wiped down and the abundance of treats were wrapped and stored in containers ready to go.

She wiped an arm over her forehead as she wondered whether she should even go to Cullen Crest for Thanksgiving. If she could have snuck out the door and headed off to Charlie's she would have. She was so tempted to do just that. Nevertheless, several things stopped her.

If Edward did that to her, she would find it very difficult to forgive him.

If she was going to be a mother, she could not act like a child and hide behind her 'daddy' – she had to face Edward.

She had to prove to him that she _did_ trust him and him alone, but she had no idea to fix the fuckup that she had made of this. Edward was right, saying she was sorry was not going to cut it. She had to somehow win his trust back and make him believe that she was sorry and willing to change.

As Bella finished in the kitchen, she decided to take a few moments to sit down and relax before she went upstairs to change into a pair of shorts and a gym top to work off some of her nervous energy.

She decided to drink a cup of tea in the den.

_She would only rest her eyes for a few moments; she did not feel so alone in this room…_

Edward could see Bella curled up in a corner of one sofa. He walked over to her and stood looking down. Her hair was a mass of curls and waves. He smiled in spite of his heavy mood. She had flour on her cheek and her forehead from where she had wiped her face. He could see traces of flour on her one foot where she must have spilled some ingredients.

He sighed and sat down in the large armchair and sipped his coffee as he stared at her.

He knew he was just blowing hot air about being her Dom. He could never give up that lifestyle. Being a dominant was an integral part of who he was just as Bella was a submissive and she always would be. No one had ever said that this would be easy. The lines blurred, meshed, and got crazy mixed sometimes and maybe they needed to pull back from playing for a while.

Maybe they just needed to focus on their marriage before they went back into the playroom.

Edward wondered if having Bella wear her choker all the time was such a good idea. Garrett had questioned his decision when Edward had told him about it. Perhaps Garrett was right and they needed to put the two aspects of their lives into two very separate times.

Edward nodded to himself. He needed to speak to Garrett urgently. Although Garrett and Kate were also expected at Cullen Crest, they were only arriving the next day and Edward could not wait. He needed to sort this out now.

He stood up and picked up one of the lambs wool throws that Bella kept in a basket in the corner of the room for chilling evenings and spread it around her. Bella nestled into the soft fabric and Edward could not help cupping her cheek gently.

He watched as Bella's lower lip trembled for a second as a small 'v' formed on her brow. Edward stroked her lip with his thumb gently, "Sssh, everything is going to be okay, Baby, sleep now." He whispered.

"…so sorry Edward."

"It's okay, Baby, just sleep."

"Kay... Hmm... Love you."

Edward smiled again as he watched Bella nuzzle against the blanket just the way she did in his neck sometimes as she settled down and her breathing deepened and evened out.

Edward walked over to the wall of windows and he pressed a button and watched as the blinds lowered and the room grew darker.

He picked up their mugs and carried them back to the kitchen before he ran upstairs to shower. He was going to forgo his workout in order to try to catch some time with Garrett before they had to leave.

Edward threw on a pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt and he pulled on a blue and black plaid button down that was one of his favorites. Bella was forever 'borrowing' it. He pulled on socks and sneakers and made his way downstairs.

After eating a handful of butter cookies that Bella had filled their pantry with, he made his way to his office and called Garrett.

"Edward, if you are not dying, you soon fucking will be!" Garrett growled out.

Edward could hear frantic whispering in the background and he realized that he had probably interrupted something other than the couples sleep.

"Sorry for the early morning interruption G, but I need to see you." Edward said without preamble.

"Do you want to come over now?"

"I don't want to spoil…"

"Edward, don't be an ass! Come over now!" Garrett said as if he was talking to a child.

"Thanks Bro, I'll see you in ten."

"Brush your teeth and make it twenty," Garrett growled. Edward heard giggling just as the phone was disconnected.

He quickly checked his emails and sent off a couple of his own before he wrote a note to Bella and put it on the table in front of the sofa. He secured it with a flower that he pulled out of one of the vases in the kitchen.

He brushed a kiss over her forehead and left quietly. He met Maggie and Reggie in the driveway who were getting ready to take their morning walk.

"Edward! Good morning! You are up early; it's only just going on 6.30!"

Edward grimaced, no wonder Garrett wanted to kill him. "Um, yeah, I've got an early morning meeting with Garrett."

Maggie nodded but Edward could see her calculated gaze skim over his tired features and he hurried to say something before she could question him.

"Um, listen Maggs, I have to go, but could you please let Bella sleep this morning? She fell asleep in the den and I do not want to disturb her. She had a marathon baking session last night and, well you'll see, I think she baked over two hundred cookies, biscuits, cakes and pies."

Maggie pursed her lips, "Okay, I'll begin upstairs then and change the linens."

Edward nodded as he lifted his hand and jogged towards his SUV.

"Hey Maggie?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I left her a note; could you please make sure that she sees it? It's on the coffee table in the den!"

Maggie nodded and they waved again as Edward quickly drove out of the gates.

"There's trouble in paradise…" Maggie said grimly to Reggie.

Reggie muttered to himself more than to his wife. She had stopped listening to him twenty years before, "Now Margaret, just leave them be! Don't you interfere in something that you have no part of! If there is something wrong, then they will sort it out. You are only going to make it worse!"

Maggie gasped at her husband and pulled her arm out of his grasp, "How can you say that, _Reginald_? Edward and Bella may very well need my wisdom and who would argue with that?"

Reggie snorted as he watched his voluptuous wife as she hurried down the driveway.

"Wisdom, my ass! Plain and simple interfering is what it is!" He muttered as he lengthened his stride to catch up with Maggie who was pumping her arms in an uncanny impersonation of a steam train.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward pulled up in Garrett's driveway just as Garrett and Kate were walking across the greenbelt from where they lived. Their dogs were running and playing catch with each other.

They ran over to Edward and sat down with their tongues hanging out and their tails wagging furiously. Garrett gave them a signal and they greeted Edward with affection. He scratched and stroked each one until Garrett and Kate reached them.

Kate stared hard at Edward for a moment before she greeted him with a hug and a kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"You need to get some sleep and clean up before you see your mother." She said with a smile.

Edward shrugged, "Yeah well, what you see is what you get"

Garrett shook his head and signaled to the dogs, "Come inside Grumpy and you can tell me what's crawled up your ass this morning."

Kate excused herself to begin making breakfast, while Garrett let dogs out into the garden before he led Edward into the sitting room.

He waved Edward towards one of the sofas before he sat down.

"What's up?"

Edward ran his hands through his hair. His eyes flitted around the normally soothing room before he looked at Garrett and sighed, "Bella doesn't trust me and our lines have gotten all fucked up again!"

Garrett frowned, "Trust you when, in the playroom?"

Edward shook his head, "No, man, I wish it was that simple – she doesn't trust me – her husband! Her lover! She promised me months ago that she wouldn't keep secrets from me, that she would come to me!" He jabbed himself in the chest, "But she doesn't. She has been thinking about something for quite some time and then 'apparently'," Edward emphasized with air quotes, "it just 'happened to come out' when she was having lunch will Alice over the weekend and then she was forced to tell me yesterday, because she had an appointment! She said that she didn't understand what she was feeling, but when I happened to hear her on the phone talking to Alice, and it didn't sound like she didn't understand what she was feeling at all!"

Edward ran his hands through his hair and tugged at the ends.

Garrett nodded, "Now tell me about the blurred lines."

Edward shook his head, "I don't want a 24/7 sub and Bella could never be one, she has enough trouble being a sub for a weekend sometimes, but with this confession every night, she slips into sub mode and I am in Dom mode and then we are back to Edward and Bella and it's just too fucking much! If we can't communicate in our marriage, how the fuck do we communicate in the playroom?"

Garrett cocked an eyebrow, "_How do you do you communicate in the playroom?_"

Edward looked slightly defeated as he answered, "Very well, but then she doesn't do much talking. I command and she obeys. She is honest with me there because I command it from her and I love that, but outside of the playroom or playtime, I want her to communicate with me. I want to know her thoughts and feelings but I cannot just command her to tell me! She is my wife, for fuckssakes! She should want to tell me things! Or am I such a hard bastard, that she can't bring herself to confide in me?"

As Garrett was about to speak, he noticed Kate standing in the doorway and nodded to her to speak.

Kate walked quietly into the room, "I've made breakfast, Master."

Edward and Garrett stood up, "Come on, let's get some food into you before you fall over from exhaustion and lack of food!" Garrett said.

Kate looked up at Garrett as his hand brushed her arm. "I want you to speak freely at the table this morning, Pet".

Kate nodded, "Yes, Master."

Garrett took his place at the head of the table with Edward sitting on his left as Kate served her Master first and then Edward.

Edward smiled in appreciation at the poached eggs on savory muffins with a generous serving of bacon that Kate set before him. A tower of wholegrain toast was placed in the middle of the table and large glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice and piping hot coffee completed the breakfast.

Kate stood to one side until Garrett flicked his hand in a signal and she sat opposite Edward and began to eat off the plate that Garrett had dished up from his plate.

Edward watched with a perplexed look on his face until Garrett caught him watching the exchange and he explained.

"Kate and I have decided to change some of the aspects of our contracts. One of the things that we have changed is that I will decide what she eats and when. I think it's working so far, isn't it Pet?"

Kate smiled at him, "Yes, Master."

Garrett turned to Kate, "Kate, do you know anything about what Master Edward was talking about?"

Kate looked slightly uncomfortable and Garrett's eyes narrowed, "I expect an answer,"

Kate put her fork down and looked over at Edward, "Bella didn't say anything to anyone, Master Edward! But I have had my suspicions for a while now."

"What sort of suspicions, Pet and why didn't you say anything to me?" Garrett asked with a hard edge to his tone.

Edward knew that Garrett was a fair but hard Master and he did not tolerate any infringement of his terms or rules at all.

Kate swallowed but she kept her gaze steady as she looked at her Master, "Well, Master, I suspected that Bella might be feeling, um _broody_, after Rosalie gave birth to Joshua. I did not say anything to you because I was not sure and Bella never said anything. I honestly do not think that she did know what was bugging her. It was just a suspicion Master."

Garrett stared at his wife for a while longer until her eyes dropped to the table. Edward wanted to say something in Kate's defense but he knew better than to interfere. Garrett was not above taking a whip to his mentees!

After a tense moment, Garrett gave Kate a curt nod and she began eating again.

Garrett turned to Edward, "Does that make any sense to you?"

Edward nodded and took a long drink of his juice, "It does actually, but I'm sorry to say but it's no excuse. When I heard her on the phone to Alice, she was saying that maybe I didn't want 'it' and maybe she should just leave well enough alone, and…"

Kate interrupted him, "Excuse me, but why were you eavesdropping in the first place? That was very disrespectful of you." she asked.

Garrett's eyebrows shot up, "Kathryn!" he barked at her in reprimand.

Kate shook her head gently but firmly, "Master, I'm sorry but you said that I could talk freely, and I was just thinking that it was a very disrespectful thing for Master Edward to do."

Garrett glared at his wife, "Kathryn, obviously you have finished eating, since you are too busy being exceptionally rude to our friend, so you may leave the table and your speaking privileges have just been revoked and we will deal with this later. You will not speak unless I say so, is that clear?"

Kate wanted to scream in frustration.

She opened her mouth but snapped it shut when Garrett cocked an eyebrow at her, "I will gag you if I have to Kathryn. Now, leave the table!"

Tears sprang to Kate's eyes as she got up quietly and began to stack the dishes. When she got to Edward's side of the table, he spoke up for the first time.

"Garrett, may I answer Kate's question?" he asked. He did not want to annoy Garrett further.

Garrett nodded, "Okay, Kate you may stay and listen to what Edward has to say."

Edward turned to look up at Kate, "I was not deliberately eavesdropping. Bella was acting strange yesterday morning when we made love. Afterwards we showered and I when I didn't find her in our dressing room, I went to look for her. She was on the phone to Alice in her bedroom and the door was open. I did not show myself, but I wanted to see if she would come to me. Eventually she did come looking for me. I am hurt because she should have told me when she began feeling those things even if she did not understand them herself. She should have come. To. Me, Kate, I'm her husband." He said quietly and both Kate and Garrett could hear that he was being honest.

Kate looked over at Garrett, who was about to shake his head when his phone rang. He glared at Edward and Kate as he stood up and threw his hands up, "Go ahead!" he said as he walked off to answer his phone.

Kate put a hand on Edward's arm, "I know that she should have come to you, but you need to try and put yourself in her shoes, Master Edward. Bella is not used to getting in touch with her feelings. Yes, she is doing a thousand times better than she was, but she still slips up sometimes. Her instinct is to hide away any emotions, feelings or occurrences that do not fit into her little world. Bella decides what she will or will not feel, do, or experience and if something does not fall into one of those boxes, and then she just shoves it away and pretends that it does not exist."

Kate's expression softened, "Sometimes we women need to sort things out for ourselves before we confide in our husbands. Bella came to you, that is what is important here Master Edward. You should focus on that. She does owe you an apology, but she still came to you. She could have been downright deceitful and she could have hidden all of it from you."

"I would never have done that," Bella's sad whisper broke the silence.

Edward swung around to see Bella standing in the doorway. Edward wanted to chuckle, because she did not look any better than he did. Her hair was even wilder, than before except that she had pulled it up into a messy bun. Edward could see that she had simply pulled on a pair of jeans and sneakers. She was still wearing his t-shirt that had streaks of flour on it and she had knotted it on one side. Her pale skin and the dark shadows under her eyes told of her restless night.

Edward got up and moved towards her, but Bella held up her hand. "Wait! I, I need to say something to you and I think that it is a good idea if Garrett and Kate hear what I have to say." She looked up at Garrett who was standing next to her.

Garrett looked at Edward and Kate. "Let's go into the den. Pet, you will bring us some coffee and come and join us."

Kate nodded.

Bella bit her lip as she looked over at Edward. Garrett shook his head at the misery and remorse reflected in their eyes.

He had never seen two people more suited to each other than Edward and Bella.

"Come, Edward, Isabella, let's go and get comfortable."

Bella sat in an armchair while Edward once again chose to sit on the sofa.

Nobody spoke until Kate appeared a few moments later carrying a large tray. Garrett got up and took it from her.

Once everyone had coffee, Garrett pulled Kate down beside him. He looked over at Bella and smiled,

"You have something to say, Bella."

Bella nodded and looked at Edward, "I was wrong to speak to Alice before I had spoken to you. I am not going to make any excuses, except to say that up until Saturday I had not even dared to verbalize the mixed up feelings that I have had. All I knew was that when I saw Bean for the first time, I felt a flutter in the pit of my stomach and then I forgot about it. Every time I would hold him or if I dared to think about it, I would feel a tug inside me. I did not know what it meant, Edward! On Saturday after we had lunch, Alice showed me the new nursery. Of course it's covered in tiny baby things and," Bella took a deep breath, "and then she noticed that something was wrong and when she asked I told her that I didn't understand what was wrong!" Bella blinked at the frustrated tears that flooded her eyes.

"I don't want you to think that I trapped you into this! That is why I was scared! I am not afraid of you Edward! I love you and I trust you with my life, but Renee is a fucking monster that not only lied to my father and everyone, she fucking took a baby that was not hers just so that she could pretend to have one! Our lives were a mind-fuck, Edward! She didn't even love my father or me and I didn't want you to think that I was like – herrrr!" Bella burst into noisy tears and she covered her face with her hands.

Her shoulders shook and Edward was out of his chair and across the room in seconds. He pulled Bella from her seat and onto his lap as he dropped to the floor.

As their bodies made contact, Garrett and Kate both hear the collective sigh of contentment that escaped from them. Garrett leaned over to his wife, "Soul mates." he said as he kissed her cheek.

Kate smiled and nodded, which made Garrett chuckle, "You may as well speak, Pet, today is a bust in any case and you are just going to burst if you can't speak. I will think of another punishment for later." He finished with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Kate bit her lip and looked up at her Master through her lashes, "Whatever my Master wishes," she whispered.

Garrett snorted and he looked at her in disbelief, "Yeah, right, I will show you _exactly_ what I wish later, Pet and there won't be any warning."

Kate felt her body respond and quickly turned her attention the couple who was still on the floor.

Kate pushed a box of tissues over to Edward, who was facing Garrett and herself.

Bella blew her nose and wipe her face while Edward whispered sweet things into her ear. He told her how special she was, how much he had missed her, how happy he was that she was there.

Bella lift her head and looked at him, "I'm so sorry."

Edward nodded as he tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "I know, Baby. But why don't you believe me?"

Bella frowned, "Believe you about what?"

Edward looked sad, "Bella I have told you that I don't believe that you have tried to deceive me. I told you that I want to have a baby with you, but you keep apologizing and so you must still think that I'm lying or something."

Bella shook her head vigorously, "NO! No, I do not think you are lying! I heard what you said last night, Edward, and I could not help thinking 'what if it was me?' If you had kept something so important from me, and had run off to tell Emmett or Garrett, I would be devastated! I would feel betrayed and insignificant and I would be so hurt! So, _that's_ why I keep apologizing, because I don't know how you can just forgive me, when I've hurt you so badly!"

Edward stared into her watery chocolate eyes. How could she ever think of herself as being anything like that bitch, Renee? Every thought that Bella had ever had was reflected in her eyes. She did not have a deceptive bone in her body.

He took her hands that were fisted in his shirt and held them as he made eye contact with her, "Do you remember when I put a rule in place that if you ever called yourself stupid, or any other derogatory name that I would punish you with five spanks for every word and that it didn't matter where we were?"

Bella nodded and licked her lip nervously, _where was he going with this?_

"Do you remember that I said that I didn't care if you were collared or not, if you spoke badly about yourself even if we were in company, I would spank you?"

Bella bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably, "I remember," she whispered. _This did not sound good…_

Edward nodded, "I'm glad that you remember, because if you _ever_ compare yourself to that _fucking bride of Satan_ again, I will spank you, and it won't matter if you are collared or not, and it won't matter how sorry you are. you will received ten spanks every time you do that and let me assure you Isabella, I WILL not use my hand or Mr. Bristles; I will wet your ass and use my paddle, do you understand me? I am not joking Isabella, it will be the one time that you will not be able to safe word." Edward spoke quietly and calmly, but Bella felt a small shiver run down her spine.

"I don't even want to hear you doing it in a joke or in a retelling of a story, I will spank your behind, and it will not bring you pleasure!"

"Yes, Edward," Bella said meekly.

Edward stared at her for a moment longer and then he dropped a kiss to her cheek, "Good Girl."

Garrett cleared his throat and Edward and Bella looked over at him.

"Well, Edward you took care of that swiftly but the communication thing that is hanging over your head is more serious. Bella, Edward told me that he is hurt because you don't seem to communicate meaningfully outside of the playroom. He said that he feels as if the lines between your two roles of husband/wife and Dom/sub are getting fuzzy, do you feel the same way?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably and Edward looked down at her, but Bella avoided his gaze and instead she stared at her hands.

"It's my fault," Bella said quietly.

Edward began to interrupt her but Garrett stopped him with a look.

"Why do you say that?"

"Edward was only helping me. Again! He was only giving me what I asked for – again. I spoke to Kate about how I get all tense about waiting for the weekend to come around so that we can get my punishment over with and she said that some Doms let their subs 'confess' every night or morning and then it's over and done with, and I asked Edward to try it. He did not want to, but I got him to agree. Anyway it does make me feel better, but I know that Edward finds very little enjoyment in having to be a Dom every night and the lines have become unclear. We are out of sync."

Bella bit her lip, "I have been so selfish and self-absorbed. Edward gives me everything that I want or need or what I think I want or need. And a submissives primary role is to please her Master and Edward is so undemanding as a Dominant. He just gives me everything and I don't know what I can do for him, I feel as if I have nothing to give him." She finished off with a self-deprecating shrug.

Kate put her hand on Garrett's leg. He looked at her and nodded.

"What are the two of you doing? Do you want to keep living this haphazard life, with impromptu scenes and some weekend play or do you want to get the most out of your times as Dom and sub? Because it seems to me that you are getting into some bad habits here and one or both of you are going to just throw in the towel on of these days!"

"_What?_ No! Why would you ask that?" Edward snapped at his friend, who just smirked and turned to Bella.

"Do you disagree Bella?"

Bella shook her head.

Garrett smirked, "Well, if you carry on like this and you don't begin to define your boundaries you are going to end up in a fine mess!"

Edward got up from the floor and he helped Bella to her feet and they sat down on the sofa. Edward was frowning, "Why would you say that?"

Garrett shook his head, "Just like BDSM isn't all about getting your load off, so it's also not to be taken lightly unless you are not serious about it and you just want to play around, you know a few spanks here and there. I think that you both need to think about what you want out of your BDSM relationship. Edward, you might not want the role, but Bella needs you to be the authoritarian figure in her life. You need to take charge of her and not slack off. You need to stop letting her get away with shit! You have rules for a reason, so make her stick to them and if she doesn't then she needs to feel the wrath of your punishment!"

Bella didn't dare look at Edward.

_Who did Garrett think he was, giving Edward orders and permission to smack her ass? And Edward was listening to him?_

_How the fuck had they come to thi_s? She wondered with a scowl.

She had woken up shortly after Edward left that morning and as soon as she read his note she had grabbed a cup of coffee before she ran up the stairs. Maggie was in the master bedroom and she had smiled at Bella as she ran into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"You seem to be in a hurry this morning Bella." She said as Bella pulled open a drawer and pulled out a handful of underwear, as she dropped a profusion of colorful silk, lace and cotton and she shimmied into a melon colored pair of boy shorts and then she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans.

Bella sat on the floor as she pulled on a pair of her favorite black and white checkered sneakers.

"Yeah Maggie, sorry about the mess downstairs but I had to do some baking. I still have to ice the two cakes but I need to go and see…" she began but Maggie smiled, "Let me guess, you need to go and see Garrett and Kate?"

Bella grinned at her as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, kind of" she scrunched up her nose, "Um, Maggie, you will need to change the linen in one of the spare rooms – um."

Maggie walked over to Bella and she patted her shoulder, "There is no need to explain Miss Bella, you just get going and leave the rest to me."

Bella nodded and she reached forward and kissed Maggie's cheek, "Thanks Maggs."

Bella pulled her hair up into a messy bun as she ran down the stairs. She pulled her keys from the hallway and opened the garage. She pulled out her phone and dialed Garrett's number.

"Bella, are you okay?"

Bella nodded but then she remembered that she was on the phone, "Hi Garrett, I'm fine, well not really, I mean I'm tired but is he there? Is Edward there?"

Garrett walked into his den, "Yes he's here. Do you want to come over?"

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

She heard Garrett chuckle, "Of course you are, I'll be at the door waiting."

Bella pulled into the driveway and true to his word Garrett was waiting with a smile.

He helped Bella out of the car and hugged her.

"Come on."

Bella stopped walking, "Garrett wait, I really messed up and I need to fix this. I'm messing up all the time and it's just not fair to Edward."

Garrett put his arm around Bella's shoulders, "Come on, it's not that bad. You both need some training and boundaries defined."

Bella nodded and she let him lead her into the house.

Edward and Kate were sitting in the dining room and Bella heard the end of Kate's remark.

And now Garrett was sitting opposite them telling them that they needed to change their relationship again?

_How many times did they need to redefine their relationship?_ Bella wondered.

Bella looked around and she realized that she had spoken aloud.

Kate looked amused, Garrett was smirking at her and Edward's eyebrows had shot up under his messy hairline.

Garrett gave Kate permission to answer Bella who was blushing at her verbalized ponderings.

"Bella, Master and I have been together for almost ten years and we have 'redefined' our relationship at least three times that much! You and Master Edward are learning and growing. You aren't staying stagnant and if you are then you are heading for trouble. We have tried so many aspects of BDSM over the years and we have discarded what does not work for us and we have kept what does. It's not just the same old thing week in and week out! Master mixes things up by researching, going to various get-togethers and always talking to other people and of course to each other. That is the most important thing that you just don't seem to grasp." Kate spoke quietly.

"Talking, not writing in your journal, not wearing all manner of talisman as symbols of ownership, actually sitting down and talking face-to-face. If you are feeling emotions that are confusing, you need to talk about them; not hide them away and hope that they don't resurface! You are twenty four not four!" Kate looked at Garrett and he nodded and patted her knee reassuringly.

Bella was staring at her friend and mentor with her mouth slightly open. "I know that I'm not the world's best communicator, but I am trying!" she said defensively.

Garrett shook his head, "Now you see, this is what I'm talking about, you need to put your defenses in your back pocket. Look I have a suggestion to make; Kate and I are going to run a retreat this weekend and I think that you should join us."

Bella looked at Edward, "What about Thanksgiving?"

Edward looked at her and shrugged, "What about it? Thanksgiving is in two days time, so we will go and then we will leave on Friday." He turned to Garrett, "That sounds great, where is it?"

"We are holding it at a beach house of a friend of ours. He is a Dom and an OB/GYN as well. He will be giving a talk about living the lifestyle, during pregnancy and after children arrive. It's a three-day retreat. So we arrive on Friday and leave on Monday morning. All submissives are to be collared for the duration of the weekend and there is homework involved. Bella what do you think?"

Bella hesitated, she wanted to say the right thing, and she wanted to be honest, "I think that I'm a little nervous, but I trust Edward and if this is going to help our relationship, then I say let's do it."

Edward let out a breath that he didn't realise that he had been holding. He put his hand on Bella's leg and her small fingers covered it.

Garrett slapped his thighs and stood up, making everyone jump, "Well, now that we have sorted that out, I need to spend some time with _my submissive_ and you two need to get sleep before you head up to Napa."

Edward and Bella stood up. Garrett went to his office to give Edward the two thick envelopes marked 'DOMINANT' and 'SUBMISSIVE'. Edward looked at them with skepticism and Garrett chuckled, "You both need to read these and fill in the forms before you arrive on Friday. The address is in the envelope. Now I suggest that you go home and start thinking about simplifying your D/s life a bit." Garrett said cryptically.

Bella walked over to Kate, "I'm sorry that I snapped at you, Kate. I know that you are only looking out for us."

Kate hugged her back, "You and I have more in common than you think B."

Bella looked at her friend, "I don't know if I will ever be as good a submissive as you are Kate, but I want to try."

Kate smiled as she pulled Bella's arm through hers and they walked outside, "You are the best submissive for Edward, Bella, and do not ever doubt that."

Edward drove behind Bella as he thought about what it would mean to have Bella falling pregnant.

_What if she was pregnant already?_

Edward speed dialed Cullen Crest.

"Cullen"

"Hey Dad"

"Hi Son, are you on the road already?"

"No, listen, Bella and I didn't get much sleep last night. Would you and Mom mind if we came though early tomorrow morning? We'll leave early to be in time for breakfast, I promise."

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

Edward smiled, "We are fine, it's just growing pains, you know?"

Carlisle laughed, "Oh, yeah, I know all about those. Your mother and I still have them! Anyway, as long as you and my beautiful daughter are going to be okay, I will smooth things over with your mother."

"Thanks Dad."

"Edward? You know that you can talk to me anytime, don't you?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "I know. See you tomorrow, Dad."

"Give Bella our love."

"Bye, Dad"

Edward pulled up into the driveway behind Bella.

Bella waited next to the cab of the truck as Edward strolled towards her.

She felt her knees grow weak as she watched his lazy stroll and his meaningful gaze as he looked her up and down, leaving her body tingling where his eyes paused on her legs, her breasts.

He stopped in front of her. "Are you tired?"

Bella shook her head, as she licked her bottom lip, "Not really. Are we really going to go on this retreat?"

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked.

"No, I'm looking forward to it actually." She felt her cheeks turn pink, "Garrett is right; we need to restructure our lives, especially if we are going to have a, um, a baby." She said.

Edward smiled at her, "You are right. So, let's go inside, get comfortable and eat some of those delicious cookies that you baked and let's go through these". He held up the two envelopes.

Bella's eyes grew wide, "What's that?"

Edward grinned, "Homework."

He put his arm around Bella's shoulders as they walked towards the front door, "Aren't we leaving for Napa shortly?" Bella asked.

"I called my Dad and told him that we will be up there in the morning. We need to take some downtime".

Maggie was walking out of the kitchen when Edward and Bella walked into the room.

She smiled broadly when she saw their joined hands.

"That's much better! It will be no good for anyone if you sleep separately!" she said brightly.

Bella blushed but Edward just chuckled, "Thank you Mrs. Nosey! Now we are only leaving tomorrow, but you and Reggie are off for the next couple of weeks right?"

Maggie nodded, "We are flying to New York to spend some time with the rest of the family and I need to get moving before Reggie comes looking for me!"

They said good bye and Bella buttered some of the savory muffins that she had made. Edward carried the plates into the den.

Maggie had folded the blanket and although it wasn't too cold, Edward decided to light a fire.

Edward encouraged Bella to have a shower while he made some tea. Bella washed and conditioned her hair and she slipped into a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt as well as her fuzzy socks.

She blow-dried her hair and went downstairs just as her stomach grumbled.

Edward frowned, "Have you eaten today?"

Bella shook her head, "No I wasn't very hungry this morning. I… I had other things on my mind."

Edward sighed, "Sit down, Isabella and I'll get you something to eat. You have some tea and a muffin."

Bella was about to protest when Edward narrowed his eyes at her, "Sit. Down." he said quietly.

Bella recognized the look on his face, and she quickly sat down.

Edward sighed and he disappeared into the kitchen.

The retreat could not have come at a better time, Edward thought as he began pulling the makings of roast lamb sandwiches from the fridge.

Bella finished the muffin and was pouring her second cup of tea when Edward carried the full tray into the den.

He put it down and sat down across from Bella.

"Bella, I want you to listen to me." Bella looked concerned as she heard the serious to tone in his voice.

"What is it?"

"I want you to eat and then we can talk before we go through the packs okay?"

Bella nodded.

After her brunch, she and Edward decided to sit on the rug in front of the fireplace. They sat cross-legged, facing each other.

"Let's play a game of sorts." Edward suggested.

"What sort of game? I thought we were going to talk?"

"We are, but I thought that this would make it easier. Let's play 'Twenty Questions' and we will each take a turn. We both have to answer the question, that way it is fair. I will go first, okay?"

Bella pursed her lips as she thought about it, "Okay, but what if one of us don't want to answer a question?"

Edward shook his head, "We have to be open and honest and as uncomfortable as it might be, you need to stop being afraid to talk to me, Baby. This is not a punishment, it's about getting comfortable with telling each other the truth, all the time, not just when it's convenient. It is not meant to hurt each other, but to inform, understand?"

Bella nodded, "Okay."

Edward smiled at her gently; he could see how nervous she was.

"Okay, what is the one thing about me that you find sexy?" he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and pretended that she was thinking hard.

"Smartass!"

Bella giggled, "Hmm, I would have to say your eyes."

Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"Your turn?"

"Your blush."

Bella blushed and Edward laughed.

"Extreme smartass."

Bella took a deep breath, "Okay, what habit of mine irritates you?"

"The way you doubt yourself."

Bella swallowed as Edward cocked his eyebrow at her.

"The way that you always call me 'Isabella' when you get serious even when we aren't in the playroom."

Edward nodded. "Fair enough, I can work on that."

Bella began to relax a little.

The sky didn't fall down because she said something to Edward that wasn't complementary.

"What would you like to do in the playroom that we have not done in a while?"

Bella bit her lip as a small smile formed, "Um, I would like you and I to masturbate in front of each other." Bella said in a rush as her face felt as if was on fire and her eyes were squeezed shut.

She heard Edward laugh and opened one eye. He was grinning at her and his eyes had darkened slightly.

"I love watching you make yourself cum as I'm fisting the meat." He said seriously.

Bella burst out laughing, "So sexy, Babe. 'Fisting the meat!' now it's your turn." Bella could hear the eagerness in her voice and cringed inwardly.

"I want tie you up and fuck you on the swing."

Bella was sure that she was drooling_. Fuck!_

"Bella? Your turn."

"Huh? Oh! Okay, um, what _don't_ you want to try in the playroom that isn't on your limit list?"

"Good question! Okay, let me think… hmm… enemas, I have no desire to have anything to do with enemas in the playroom. I mean, I know that you do a bowel cleanse on a Friday as part of your preparation, but I have no desire to do that to you or have it done to me."

Bella giggled.

"Good to know! So I shouldn't try and shove a hosepipe up your ass?" Bella asked innocently.

After Edward had stopped laughing, he wiped the tears off his cheeks and wagged his finger at Bella.

"You are bad, Mrs. Cullen, now it's your turn".

Bella scrunched up her nose, "I don't think that I would like you to pull my hair. I mean you can tug it a bit when I'm giving you a blowjob, I like that, but don't pull it hard, you know?"

Edward smiled, "You like me to tug on your hair when you are blowing me?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of a turn on."

"Really? Coz I love it when you pull my hair."

More eye rolling, "Shocker there!"

Edward laughed, "Shut up!"

After a couple more light-hearted questions, Edward's next question changed the conversation to a more serious tone.

"Next question; are you afraid that if you tell me the truth all the time, that I will stop loving you?"

Bella stopped smiling and she sat back, straightening up. She looked at the fire for a moment. The room was quiet except for Edward's quiet breathing and her shallow, erratic own breaths.

_Don't be afraid! Honesty, remember?_

Bella looked down at their knees that were touching before she looked up into his face.

"Sometimes," she whispered.

She expected him to bombard her with questions but she was wrong. Edward nodded as if she had given him a long explanation.

"Me too." He said quietly.

Bella's wide eyes shot up to look at him.

All that she saw in Edward's eyes was love and understanding.

Bella spoke before she could stop herself.

"That's, that's ridiculous! I will never leave you, Edward! You will have to carry me out of here!" she protested.

Edward didn't say anything.

"Don't you believe me? Edward, I love you, I'm not going to walk away from us! Why would you think that?"

He shrugged and looked down at his lap.

"Edward! Why don't you believe me?" Bella was getting frustrated. Edward was being silly! Didn't she show him every day; tell him every day that she loved him? Adored him?

Bella huffed, "I can't believe that you are that insecure! You are being completely unreasonable about this – look at me…" Edward looked at her with a determined glint in his eyes and Bella realized that she had been duped.

"What the fuck, Edward?" She snapped at him.

Edward leaned forward and tapped her knee with one finger.

"It sucks when your word is questioned, doesn't it?" He said quietly as he sat back.

Bella stared at him wide eyed for a moment.

He just stared at her steadily until realization began to dawn on her, "I do that don't I?"

Edward nodded sadly, "I am not that shallow, Bella. I vowed to love, honor and cherish you all the days of our lives and I meant it. There is nothing that you can tell me that will make me stop loving you. When you hide stuff from me, I feel like you doubt my love and that hurts me." He sat back and stretched his legs out on either side of her.

Bella just stared at him for a long time.

_What the fuck am I doing? This amazing, wonderful, fucking beautiful man is sitting in front of me; he married me, for fucks-sake! And I am blowing hot and cold like a fucking dream catcher in the wind!_

"Edward, I, honestly don't know what to say. I am such an idiot! I don't know what happens. Sometimes I just get scared and I just lock down in my mind." She said as her hand hovered for a moment before she let it rest on his leg.

"How do I fix this? I never meant to hurt you! That's the last thing that I ever want to do!" Edward could feel the anguish rolling off Bella in waves.

"I just want you to open up to me! When we are in Dom and sub mode, you are so open and forthcoming. You are an obedient and beautifully submissive. You hide nothing from me and I just want us to have that in our relationship outside of the playroom as well."

Bella nodded, "I'm going to stop hiding from you, but if you suspect that I'm not being honest with you, please call me on it. Because it's not always a conscious decision that I make, you know?" she said as she stroked his leg without even realizing what she as doing.

Edward nodded, "It's a deal."

"I suppose that now would be a good time to talk about our playtime. I think that Garrett is right, and we need to set some ground rules and times that we don't deviate from." Bella went on to say.

Edward agreed, "Well I've been thinking about it. We don't have to play over the weekends; that's just what other couples normally do with working during the week, but our time is more flexible. What about if we change it up and play two days during the week and have one night over the weekend instead of the other way around?" he asked.

Bella nodded, "Can we think about that? I kind of like our time over the weekend, but we also socialize quite a bit over the weekend and then I don't always have the freedom to just relax and let my hair down and neither to you."

"Okay, let's sleep on it and talk about it later. What about your jewelry? I like the idea of you just wearing your collar and your wedding rings when we are playing."

"Okay, I can do that. In fact, I think that I am going to 'de-clutter' for a while, I think Kate was right; I don't need the different things to tie me to you. What about rituals? We have got out of the habit of me pleasuring you with my mouth when you collar me and I miss that. When I do that, it helps to center me and it gets me in the right mindset for serving you. Can we get back to doing that?"

"You are right. Of course we can do that, I'm sorry that I've let it slip."

Bella shook her head, "There is nothing to apologize for. I should have told you that I miss it."

"We need to go over our rules as well. I have been very remiss in letting you break the rules and not calling you out on that. It's not good enough and from today, you are going to have to get back to following your rules. How about if we go over everything today and then we start fresh from tomorrow morning with all of our rules in place?"

Bella groaned, "I knew that was going to come up!" Bella griped good-naturedly but inside she was very happy and she could not help but wonder at her growing excitement. She already felt surer of herself. Safer. Protected. Secure.

"Do you agree to obey our existing rules every day for the ones that are daily and for the others when we play?"

Bella nodded, "I do".

Edward shifted, "Good, so do I. Are you getting tired?"

Bella nodded, "I could sleep."

Edward got to his feet and put his hand out. Bella put her hand into his and he pulled her to her feet.

"Let's put this stuff away and go and have a sleep."

Bella followed Edward into the kitchen.

Once they were finished, they walked slowly up the stairs. Bella yawned loudly, which made her eyes water and she giggled.

"Sorry."

Edward put his arm around her waist and hugged her.

"I missed you last night." He kissed her temple gently.

Bella wound her arm around his waist tightly, "I missed you too. That's why I baked like a maniac, I was not going to be able to sleep."

Edward moved to get undressed as Bella pulled the curtains closed which plunged the room into semi-darkness.

Bella climbed into bed, just as Edward pulled the comforter down and he crawled in beside her.

Bella turned onto her side facing Edward who mirrored her position.

"What about the other thing that we need to talk about?" Bella said quietly.

"Don't fret about it now. We will talk about it later. Bella, I will be ecstatic if you are pregnant and if you aren't then we will just keep trying until we are. I promise you, I do not think that you deliberately tried to deceive me or hide this from me."

Bella reached over and cupped his cheek, "I believe you and I love you and I am sorry that I doubted your love."

Edward reached forward and pulled Bella into his arms fully, "I forgive you and it's forgotten okay?"

He leaned forward and kissed her mouth.

"Got it, forgiven and forgotten." She smiled as she felt his tongue flick across her bottom lip.

"This lip has been teasing me; all fucking morning." He growled out as he deepened the kiss.

Bella groaned and she rolled over so that she was half lying across his chest.

At last they curled up around each other, slightly sweaty, naked and content as they slipped into sleep.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up just after 2 p.m. She smiled as she felt soft, warm lips kiss her collarbone.

"Hmmm, that feels so good." She mumbled as she kept her eyes closed and burrowed down into the soft sheets.

She could feel his hot body pressing against her back as he hovered over her; his tussled hair tickled her neck as he nibbled her clavicle.

Bella rolled over onto her back as she wound her arms around Edward's neck. He chuckled as Bella lifted hungry lips to nuzzle against his jaw until she whimpered.

"Don't tease me…" Bella pouted.

Edward pulled back and stared down into her sleep flushed face.

She was so fucking adorable!

"Poor Baby, come here," he soothed as he brushed her hair off her face and lowered his lips to meet hers.

Edward moved so that he way laying between Bella's legs which she immediately wrapped around his hips.

He was hard, achingly so and he growled in his chest as he plundered her mouth relentlessly and rocked up against her warmth and wetness.

"Fuck Bella, what you do to me! I will never get enough of you!"

"Only for you, Edward! I am yours forever! Fuck, you feel so good, Edward, fuck me, please!"

Edward pushed himself up on his hands and braced himself as he stared down at the breathtaking view of Bella, his Bella, spread out beneath him.

His black eyes were intense, he could feel his saliva pooling in his mouth.

_I want to fucking bite her! I want to mark her! Fuck!_

"Put my cock inside your wet pussy." He ground out.

Bella's eyes dilated at his Voice. She felt herself getting wetter as she reached down and grasped his hot, thick cock and guided him to her entrance. Just as she was about to move her hand his next words stopped her movement.

"I want to taste you, Baby. Feed me some of that delicious juice."

Bella was shaking in anticipation but she didn't hesitate to sweep her fingers around his thickness as she coated her fingers with her own wetness. She brushed a finger over her swollen clit and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she pressed up into her hand and her body pulled him inside her.

"Give it to me!" Edward growled.

Bella bit her lip as she brought her fingers up to his mouth.

His head dipped suddenly and he took her three fingers inside, licking and sucking as if it was his last meal.

Bella could feel her pussy contract at the sight of Edward sucking her juices from her fingers. Once it was cleaned off, Edward raised his head and Bella was hypnotized by his black, almost feral glare.

"Put your hands above your head and hold on to the headboard."

As soon as her fingers curled around the cold wrought iron, Edward lowered his body so that he was leaning on one of his elbows while the other hand was free and Bella watched as he pinched one of her nipples between his fingers, twisting it and causing Bella to arch her back.

"Fuck, you are amazing. So fucking responsive, hmm?"

Bella's eyes snapped open and she glared at him, "Are you just going to talk about this? Fuck me!"

The mocking, teasing expression changed to one of dark possessiveness.

"Like this?" Edward bucked his hips and drove himself into her in one movement.

"Aaagh! Yes! Yes! Just like that! Fuck me harder!"

"You are so fucking tight! Fuck! How are you so tight? Oh my God! Bella!"

Edward lowered his head and he latched onto her nipple, biting and sucking until Bella was almost mindless at the combination of the tugging on her breasts and the way that his smooth cock was pistoning in and out of her.

"Now, Baby, cum for me, please! Fuck Bella, I need you to cum for me!" Edward was desperate to feel her body contract around him and seconds later he felt her give him what he craved as she screamed into his shoulder and her body convulsed beneath his.

Edward felt her muscles creaming his cock, milking it and he let himself go as he came deep within her heat.

He collapsed on top of her for a moment, allowing his heartbeat to slowly calm down. Bella wiggled a bit and Edward rolled off her but gathered her against him.

Bella smiled as she felt his softening cock leaking against her stomach and thigh. She felt so 'possessed' and cherished and she reveled in the cum that 'marked' her.

Edward was humming quietly as he watched the play of emotions over her face. He lifted a hand and gently brushed her wild hair off her sweaty forehead. He propped his head up on his hand.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bella smiled and Edward felt the glow of her love as she looked at him, "I was thinking how I love the feel of your cum on my leg and my stomach!"

Edward wrinkled his nose, but Bella shook her head, "Hey! You want me to share with you, so that's what I'm doing! I can't help that my thoughts are weird!"

"Not weird! Wonderful, but why do you love it?"

"I feel like you have 'marked' me, and it makes me feel as if you have staked your claim on me and I feel safe and protected." Bella blushed as she whispered, "And very cherished".

Edward's face showed his delight at her words, "You are cherished, safe and protected. You _are_ mine, just as I am yours. You fucking own me, Bella."

"All that I am is yours." She said and she reached over she cupped his cheek.

"You are my life".

After a shower and wet, hot lovemaking, Edward and Bella dressed in sleep pants and t-shirts and made their way downstairs where Bella made a huge bowl of spaghetti and a salad and Edward opened a bottle of wine.

They sat at the kitchen table and ate, talking quietly about the prospect of having a baby and what that would mean to them.

"I'm worried that having a baby will end our playtime," Bella said quietly as she took a sip of the chilled Chardonnay.

Edward finished chewing and swallowed slowly before he responded to one of her greatest fears.

"Bella, that's not going to happen, Baby. We will have to make adjustments, sure, and as your Dom, I will take the utmost care with your body. I know that there will be changes and that our baby's health and yours will be my top priority, so we will be toning things down radically, but I am not going to lock you out of the playroom altogether. I'm not going to do a 'Jasper' on you, I promise!"

Bella nodded as relief flooded through her.

Jasper had been almost impossible for the duration of Alice's pregnancy. At first he had refused to even touch her, other than to gently make love and even then, he had monitored every movement until Alice had refused to even let him touch her! Bella suddenly remembered that Garrett and Kate had introduced them to an OB/GYN that was a Dom and ran a practice in San Francisco and her eyes lit up.

"Hey do you think that this retreat is going to be run by that doctor that Garrett introduced to Jazz and Ali?" she asked excitedly.

Edward nodded, "Probably. All I know is that it was only after seeing him that Jazz finally pulled his head out of his ass and allowed Alice some play time." He shook his head, "As much as I hate to think about my baby sister's sex life, I have to admit that she has at least had a smile on her face for the last three months and Jasper has stopped being a blue-balled ass!"

Bella laughed as she broke a warm crusty roll apart and dipped it into her meaty sauce.

"Please promise me that you won't start to carry me everywhere!"

Edward chuckled, "I can't promise that, Baby. I love carrying you around sometimes but I will promise to tone down the 'caveman' act if you promise me that you will be completely honest if something hurts you or you dislike something that I do."

Bella could see that he wasn't joking.

"I promise that I will let you know as soon as I do and that applies to inside and out of the bedroom or playroom."

Edward smiled and he picked up her hand that was on the table and brought it to his nose as he skimmed over the skin of her wrist and kissed her open palm.

"Thank you, Little Girl, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that and I believe that you mean it."

Bella smiled at him tenderly.

They finished eating and Bella cleaned up while Edward went to get the two envelopes and brought them back to the table just as Bella was putting steaming mugs of coffee down.

"Okay let's see what this is about." Edward said. He handed her the envelope marked SUBMISSIVE and she opened it as he opened his.

They pulled out a spiral bound notebook. Bella's was blue while Edward's was black.

In addition there were several single sheets of paper, a course manual as well as some colored pens and a couple of pencils.

Bella looked over at the sheath of papers that Edward was reading through.

She looked down at hers which comprised of a list for her rules, one for her limits; a questionnaire on her life as a sub and one on her Dom.

It looked as if Edward had a lot more to fill out.

Edward's eyes stayed trained on the paper in front of him when he spoke to her.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

Bella jumped slightly and she bit her lip as her eyes met his crinkled ones above the typed paper.

"Well, um, you have more paper than me,"

Edward hummed in agreement.

"Why is that?"

Edward put the papers on the table and looked at her, "Well in addition to the questionnaires that you have, I have one on the scenes that we typically do; our social life within the lifestyle and a list of the typical methods that I use of discipline. There is also a short medical questionnaire for us to fill in. Do you want to get started?"

Bella nodded and Edward handed her a pencil.

Three hours later, Bella and Edward had moved to the den, where they were lounging on the hearth in front of the fire.

Bella had iced the cakes and Edward had begged while she did so. Bella cut them a huge slice of Victoria sponge with fresh whipped cream and shared it as they had gone through the lists that they could share with each other.

Many questions sparked discussions and comments and Bella felt no embarrassment as they openly discussed them. Their debate became heated as Edward asked her about the effectiveness of climax control and the denial of her climaxing as a method of punishment.

"Well I think that it is just wrong and mean! You've only done that a couple of times and it is horrible!" Bella said as she pouted.

Edward laughed at her outburst.

The little shit laughed! Bella glared at him, "Not so funny if I did that to you!"

Edward shook his head, "See? This is where you make your first mistake, Isabella; you seem to think that this is a negotiation or a democracy. Let me make this clear for you: It's not. I see the error of my ways now. I've gone soft on you. I've allowed you to think that while your opinion and satisfaction are of primary importance to me, but your obedience and submission to _my desires_,_ needs and will_ is even more so."

For a moment Bella felt an overwhelming urge to kneel at Edward's feet. As he spoke she saw her Master behind the eyes of her husband.

His steady gaze was unwavering and Bella let hers drop to her lap in an unconscious act of submission.

Edward smirked at her, "Now that we have got that out of the way, let's carry on."

After all the forms were filled in, Edward led Bella into the den and he pulled a pile of cushions in front of the fire.

He lay down and patted his chest, "Come here, Baby." He said and Bella rolled her eyes and she lay down next to him.

They opened the course manual and read through it. Bella was amazed at how professional it was. She had expected semi porn stuff, but there was none of that.

There were several sections such as Dom, Sub, and Everyday life into the BDSM lifestyle, Rules, limits, and safe wording, Babies and beyond.

Each participant had to sign a full non-disclosure agreement to protect each participant and everyone was encouraged to be open, honest and each submissive was to be collared for the full duration of the course, although Doms were asked not to impose verbal restrictions during this time.

Edward sighed and put his book aside.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed.

"Tired?" Edward's voice echoed through his chest.

Bella nodded, "I am, we should probably got to sleep, because we have a long drive in the morning."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The drive to St. Helena was quiet. Bella had filled travel mugs with coffee and they had left just after 7.30 once their workouts were complete and all the food had been carefully packed into the SUV.

Edward looked over at Bella. She had followed through on her decision to 'de-clutter' her jewelry and she was wearing a pair of tiny gold studs in her ears, a simple gold chain around her neck and her wedding ring as accessories to her outfit of black pants, medium heeled black boots, a green silk shirt and a waterfall black jersey. Her hair was loose and straight and she looked sexy and very elegant.

Edward was dressed in grey pants with a black shirt and a black leather jacket.

It was quiet on the roads into the Napa Valley and Edward pulled into the large gates just a little over an hour later.

As the car came to a stop in front of the steps leading up to the front door, Emmett came hurrying out to greet them.

"Baby B! Edward! Mom said we could not eat without you guys and let me tell you that… did you bake Bells? Yeah!" Emmett air punched and Bella burst out laughing.

"Emmett, I think that you and I are going to have some cooking lessons, because this is ridiculous!" Bella said as Emmett pulled her out of the car and hugged her before he bowed in front of her.

Edward snorted as he walked around and opened the back door.

"Stop groveling, you Asswipe and help me get the bags and boxes inside!" He snapped.

Emmett ignored Edward's griping and he grinned as he piled boxes up and began to walk inside.

"Be careful with that!" Bella shouted at him as the rest of the family came tumbling onto the porch.

Esme stopped Emmett and she asked Jasper to take some of the boxes from him. She came down the steps and hugged Bella and Edward before she began to order everyone to take something inside.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in the dining room as Esme brought in scrambled eggs, grilled sausage, bacon, and hash browns.

Carlisle poured fresh juice and then it was the usual wonderful chaos of a 'Cullen' meal. Bella grinned as she teased Alice about her 'empty' legs. Alice had gain a very healthy thirty-five pounds during her pregnancy, which the doctors were happy with seeing, as she was so small boned and her appetite knew no bounds.

Joshua entertained everyone with his antics as he sat in his high chair that was pulled up to the table. He loved being in the limelight, just like his father and he babbled, and laughed with his aunts and uncles.

Once again, Bella was struck with the thought of how blessed the future generation of Cullen's and Whitlock's would be to grow up in the heart of such a loving family.

She felt a hand on her leg and she looked up to see Edward smiling at her. Esme intercepted the look between her middle child and his wife and she wondered if there was going to be some more good news soon. She was thrilled that the big house would soon be filled with the sounds of lots of children and she could barely contain herself but she kept quiet.

After breakfast, Alice went to lie down and Jasper trailed along with her. He did not leave her side for very long anymore because he was terrified that she was going to go into labor without him.

The rest of the family went downstairs to the den, Joshua demonstrated his newfound skill of crawling, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie cheered him on as Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle chatted at the other side of the room.

Jasper came downstairs to join them and he sulkily admitted that Alice had kicked him out of the room and was threatening to lock him out if he did not give her some space.

Carlisle chuckled as he moved over to set up the pool table, "Jasper, my boy, you need to learn to take the path of least resistance. Alice is almost at the end of her term and she is going to be more, shall we say 'feisty' than usual. You need to learn to hover without being obvious about it, or she will cut off your balls!"

Jasper scowled, "But I'm only trying to do what's good for her! She won't even let me touch her feet and she loves me to give her a foot massage!"

Carlisle smiled sympathetically at his son-in-law before he looked to where Bella was sitting with Joshua on her lap, playing 'Pat-a-Cake'.

"Everything okay again?" He asked Edward.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, its fine. Like I said, just growing pains."

The morning passed peacefully. Rosalie went to put Joshua down for a nap as she curled up with a book on her bed.

Esme and Bella went over the menu for the next day and they began to prepare some of the side dishes. Esme was thrilled that all the baking was completed and there was just the main course to prepare. The turkey was 'resting', and Bella got to work to prepare the stuffing, so that the bird could be trussed and stuffed in the morning.

Charlie, Sue, and Seth had been invited to join the Cullen's for Thanksgiving but Charlie had to work because he had given Sam the holiday off. Sam was going to take the duty over Christmas so that Charlie could spend the day with his family.

Bella volunteered to check on Alice who had woken up but was feeling under the weather. She sheepishly admitted to Bella that the double helping of eggs and hash browns might not have been the best idea.

Bella fetched a cool cloth and ran it over Alice's sweaty forehead and neck, while she told Alice what had happened between her and Edward.

Esme stuck her head in to check on the girls later in the day. The men were out visiting a neighboring farm, who had just installed a piece of new equipment and Rosalie, had taken the baby out for a walk in his stroller.

Alice was lying on her side with a pillow between her knees as Bella massaged the small of her back.

Esme's smile changed to a frown of concern as she looked at her daughter. She hurried over to the bed and sat down.

She brushed Alice's damp hair off her forehead, "Ali are you still in pain?"

Alice whimpered and nodded, "I've tried to go to the bathroom, but nothing happened. Do you think that I've got a bug?"

Esme looked across at Bella, "I think that you could be in labor Baby. Bella has she been having contractions?"

Bella bit her lip, "She said that she was having cramps and they've been coming and going, but not very regularly".

Esme nodded, "Alice, why don't you get up and go and have a nice warm shower? Bella, you stay here with her and time her contractions. Alice, will you tell Bella when they begin and when they end?"

Alice nodded but she quickly grimaced as the pain hit again.

Once it was over Esme walked to turn the shower on, but she abandoned that idea when Bella called her frantically.

"Mom!"

Esme ran into the bedroom, "Four minutes apart, Mom!"

Esme nodded, "Okay, Bella please will you call Jasper? I am going to get someone to help us carry Alice to the car, there is no time for an ambulance."

Bella sat up and pulled her phone out of her pocket while Esme got on the phone to the farm manager.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Jasper, calm down! Alice is in labor, we are taking her to the hospital now, there is no time to wait, and you need to bring her things to the hospital… JASPER! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Bella shout-whispered as she heard Jasper begin to curse and shout.

Alice sat up and glared at Bella, "You can tell that rebel asshole that I don't want him anywhere near me! He did this to me and I am going to kick his rebel ass when I see him again!" she yelled as she waddled over to put her shoes on.

Bella stared at Alice until she heard her name being called, "Hello? Bella!"

She recognized Emmett's voice.

"Hi Em, listen we've got to take Alice to the hospital, can you guys meet us there?"

"Sure thing B!"

One of the farm hands came running down the hallway and within a couple of minutes Bella was driving out of the driveway and off towards the hospital.

Alice had turned into the Bride of Chucky. She was spewing curse words out at random and had so far threatened to newt Jasper and her brothers for allowing her to marry Jasper. When Esme pointed out that Alice was already pregnant when she got married, she glared at her mother and asked if she was sure that Alice was her child.

Bella drove as carefully as she could to the hospital with her lights flashing and her hand on the horn. A traffic cop stopped them as they drove through town, but when he saw Alice and he heard her, he put his lights on and gave them an escort right up to the emergency doors.

Alice was wheeled up to the delivery ward with Esme and Bella trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, especially when Alice turned to the nurse that was pushing her and she asked if she would like a shoe stuck up her ass for driving her into the wall.

"Dear God, she is the Exorcist," Esme whispered in horror.

Bella could not stop the snort as it escaped and Esme leveled her with a 'mom' glare.

Everyone knew who she was, and they knew who Alice was, some of the staff even remembered the spitfire that was Alice Cullen.

Alice insisted that Bella stay with her as she was undressed, she protested at the hospital gown loudly but after Bella told her that the color looked great on her, she changed and allowed the staff to attach the various monitors.

"B, the baby is early. What if…"

Bella shook her head, "Why don't we wait for the doctor to tell us how everything is, Alice, before we worry about anything?"

Alice nodded.

A young woman walked into the delivery room. She introduced herself as Doctor Alice Kramer.

Alice's face lit up when she heard her name and she announced that they were going to get along swimmingly – after all, 'Alices' were great people.

Bella heard a small commotion in the waiting room just as Dr. Kramer was about to begin her examination.

"SHE'S MY WIFE, SO LET ME THROUGH!"

Alice hissed and glared at the doorway, "Tell him that I don't want him in here!"

Bella began to protest, but Dr. Kramer shook her head slightly, "Mrs. Whitlock, you need to calm down! You're blood pressure is far too high."

Bella nodded and walked outside. Jasper was struggling against Emmett, who was holding him around his chest from behind.

She quickly crossed to where Edward was standing with his parents.

"Hi Baby, is she okay?"

Bella nodded before she turned to Jasper, "Jazz, please listen to me. Alice is being – difficult and she does not want anyone around her right now." She said softly.

He glared down at her, and Bella felt quite intimidated by him suddenly. She took a step backwards until she felt Edward's hands on her waist.

"You mean me! She doesn't want me in there with her! What did I do to her?" He spat out at her.

Edward pulled Bella to stand behind him as he glared back at his friend.

"Jazz, you need to calm the fuck down! Let's just wait and see what the doctor has to say, all right? You know what Alice is like!"

Just then Dr. Kramer came out of the examination room.

"Mr. Whitlock?"

Jasper pulled himself free and walked over to her, "I'm Jasper Whitlock, how is my wife?"

The doctor smiled at him, "She is doing just fine, Mr. Whitlock; her blood pressure is a little higher than I would like, but the baby is full-term because she is thirty nine weeks and she is not in any stress whatsoever. Some women get a little 'anti-men' before they deliver, so this is not unusual. I would like Mrs. Cullen to go back in with her and let's see if we can't calm her down at all. She is already eight centimeters dilated and so it should not be too long now." She patted Jasper's arm assuredly.

He looked as if someone had just kicked his dog as all the fight went out of him. Alice didn't want him with her. She didn't want him to share the experience of giving birth to their child. Their daughter!

He walked over to the bank of chairs and slumped into one. Bella looked over at Edward and Emmett and she motioned for them to comfort him.

Carlisle stepped forward and shook the doctors hand.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, she is stable…"

Carlisle held up his hand, "I have no doubt in your abilities to look after my daughter and granddaughter, Dr. Kramer, but I would like to see her?"

Dr. Kramer looked slightly dazzled as she nodded and stepped over to the door.

Carlisle smiled his thanks and turned to Bella, "Are you coming Bella?" he asked.

"Tell Alice that I will be there in a minute." She said bemused by the doctor's reaction to him.

Bella saw that Esme was glaring at the young woman who seemed startled as she saw the dirty look that the older woman was giving her.

"Excuse Me," she mumbled before she hurried down the passage.

"She'd better run!" Esme muttered.

Bella frowned, "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need to keep an eye on the harpies around here who throw themselves at my husband!" Esme spoke loud enough for the nurses at their station to hear her.

They all stopped ogling Emmett, Jasper, and Edward and became very busy.

Bella bit her lip to stop laughing. Esme would not appreciate it in the least.

"I'll see if Alice wants to see – anyone else," Bella said as she shot Jasper a sympathetic smile.

As she pushed open the door, she saw that Carlisle was talking quietly to Alice and she tried to backtrack, but Alice saw her and called her into the room.

Carlisle shook his head as he looked at Alice who was glaring right back at him.

"You are so stubborn Alice! He has every right to be in here! He is her father and he is your husband!" He ground out as he tugged his hair in frustration.

Alice folded her arms over her breast, "And he is stinky and smelly and he fusses like an old sheep dog! I – oh! God! FUCK!" She panted out as she clutched her stomach.

Carlisle immediately looked at the monitor, which was spiking and he reached for Alice's hand, "Easy, breathe through it Ali, there we go… just a little longer, there its coming down – almost gone… There, now relax, it's all over." He cooed.

Carlisle was a doctor and he had seen some horrific things in his life, but the sight of his daughter in pain almost brought him to his knees.

Alice let out a string of curses that had Bella and Carlisle cringing.

"This is not fair! I was _supposed_ to have a quiet and peaceful delivery! I was _suppose_d to be wearing my custom-made, zebra stripe hospital gown and I was _supposed_ to have a spa treatment the day before I gave birth to _his spawn_! But no! He wants to get all fucking touchy-touchy this morning and now, look what he did! He is like a dog in heat with his pink thing hanging out!" Alice shouted as she wiped a stray tear of her cheek.

Bella moved over to the other side of the bed. She ignored Carlisle who looked as if he wanted to go outside and kill Jasper and Bella heard him mumbling to himself as he stepped away from the bed.

She brushed Alice's hair off her forehead, "Mary Alice, Jasper loves you more than anything in this world. I am sure that he didn't force you to have sex…"

"And that's me going out the door!" Carlisle said as he almost ran outside.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at Alice again, "Now you and I both know that he didn't have to force you into anything! You have been highly sexed since you found out that you were pregnant, so do not even try and insinuate that this was all Jasper's idea! As for the spa treatment, I will personally make sure that you get a deluxe spa treatment tomorrow as a Thanksgiving gift from Edward and me; and you will be wearing the finest pajamas that I can find! However, you have to let Jasper come in here and be with you! He is a mess outside Alice!" the rest of her sentence was lost as they heard shouting and screaming from outside the door.

Alice looked at Bella in horror, "JASPER!" She screeched.

Bella ran outside to see Carlisle standing over Jasper who was sprawled on the floor rubbing his jaw as Carlisle shouted about his 'baby girl' being used for Jasper's selfish pleasure.

Bella and Esme watched in horror as Carlisle pulled his arm back to deliver another punch, and somehow Edward got in the way and the next thing Edward was shouting and he was holding his mouth.

Bella screamed and ran forward and tripped over someone's foot and went flying into Carlisle, while Emmett who was trying to hold everyone apart, slipped and fell onto Jasper, with Carlisle tumbling on top of him, while Edward had crawled off to one side and both his hands were held up to his face as blood trickled through his fingers.

Carlisle received an elbow to his eye, "Fuck!" He grunted out as he felt his eye water uncontrollably.

"DADDY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND?" Everyone turned to see Alice standing in the doorway, her gown open at the back.

"B-b-baby, you s-said…"

Alice waddled into the hallway with one hand clutching the back of her gown and the other clutching her stomach.

"I don't care what I said, _Jasper is my husband_, and you have no right to hit him! AAAAAaggggh! Fuck!" She screamed as she got another contraction.

Jasper leapt forward just as Alice's legs began to buckle and he scooped her into his arms.

"I've got ya Lil' Darlin'." He said as he held her to his chest.

"Oh Jazzy… I love you," Alice panted.

He walked into her room without a backward glance and kicked the door closed.

Dr. Kramer came running from down the hallway and she hurried into the room, as she shouted for security.

No one moved at first and then Carlisle scrambled to his feet and tried to straighten his shirt just as to security guards ran up to the crowd that had gathered.

Carlisle tried to sound as official as possible as he explained that 'things' had become a little heated but everything was under control.

Bella walked over to where Esme was fussing over Edward. "Baby, are you okay?" She asked. She could feel a bruise forming on her cheek, where she had connected with Carlisle's hard shoulder blade.

Edward nodded as a nurse hurried over with icepacks. The bleeding had stopped and Edward placed the pack onto his face. She gave Bella one and she blushed as she handed Emmett his icepack because his shirt had torn somewhere in the scuffle and it was open to his waist. His bare chest was impressive but the poor nurse looked as if she was going to faint as her eyes followed his happy trail into the waistband of his low-lying jeans.

Bella rolled her eyes and it was at that moment that Rosalie and Joshua stepped out of the lifts. Bella hurried forward to try to intercept her, but Rosalie paralyzed her with one glare from her ice blue eyes.

"Emmett Cullen! You had better have a damn good explanation as to why there is some _nurse _stroking your cheek and why you are half naked!" She growled out.

The nurse whimpered and scuttled away as the magnificent blonde Amazon stalked towards her husband.

Emmett opened his mouth and shut it again, before he put the icepack to his face. "Alice is having a baby." He said by way of explanation.

Just then, Jasper walked out of the room. Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett hurried over to him.

Bella, Esme, and Rosalie watched in disbelief as the four men went into a huddle, there were chirps, and guffaws before they were doubled over with loud laughter that was accompanied by back slapping and high fiving as they retold the 'fight'.

Esme walked over to where Rosalie was standing with Joshua who was laughing and clapping his hands right along with his daddy, uncles, and Gramps.

Rosalie stepped forward and handed the baby to Emmett and she walked over to Esme. The two women seemed in silent agreement and they turned towards the lifts Esme stopped.

She stared around at her family; she sighed and brushed imaginary lint from her pants, "You know, this is so fucked up; even for us. Can't we go anywhere without causing a scene?" She asked no one in particular before she turned and began to walk away.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Would you like to go and get some tea, Bella?"

Bella snapped her mouth shut and nodded.

She patted Edward's arm as she passed him.

"Would you like something, Babe? Emmett? Dad? Jazz?" She asked.

They all answered in the affirmative as they tried to sober up. Carlisle moved to straighten his torn shirt.

Esme glared back at him.

"You can get something for them Bella but until my rational husband shows up, _he,_" she jabbed her finger at Carlisle, "is getting nothing from me!"

With that, she spun on her heel and proceeded to walk away.

Bella shrugged and she hurried after her and Rosalie. She stopped quickly and turned back to the men, "Jazz, how's Ali doing?"

He winked at he and grinned until he grimaced and rubbed his jaw, "She's doing just fine, B. The doc says it should be within the next hour or so!"

Bella nodded and she ran to the lift just as Emmett was showing Joshua what an 'uppercut' was.

The lift doors closed and the three women stared at each other until Rosalie spoke up quietly, "Will one of you please tell me what the fuck just happened?"

Bella looked over at her mother-in-law and she started to giggle until she and Esme were howling with laughter while Rose tapped her foot.

After they had iced tea and Bella had bought a round of hospital coffee for the men, Bella and Rosalie drove back to town where Bella found two pairs of pajamas with buttoned tops, because Rosalie pointed out that if she was going to be breastfeeding she would be more comfortable if she could unbutton the top instead of burrowing under it.

They also stopped at their favorite spa, Bella arranged to have Alice receive a full treatment the next day, and even though it cost a fortune, Bella was not going to let Alice down. She even arranged for her to receive a manicure and pedicure as well as a hair appointment.

Rosalie hurried off and she came back with about thirty pink and white heart shaped balloons, which they arranged to have delivered to the hospital once Rosalie realized that she could not fit thirty balloons into the Jeep.

They arrived back just as Alice was being wheeled out of her room and into the delivery room. Jasper was holding her hand but Alice made them stop when she saw Bella.

Bella hugged her as another contraction passed. She looked tired and sore but she gave Bella a smile, "Thanks for sorting me out Twister. We'll see you soon."

Esme was sitting in the waiting room.

"Where are Emmett and Bean?" Rosalie asked.

Esme snorted, "They went home to change their clothing and Emmett said that he was going to put Joshua down for a nap. My husband snuck out of here with his tail between his legs, especially when I told him to make up the sofa in his office for himself!"

Edward and Carlisle came back a while later with dinner from _Esme's _for everyone. Bella almost felt sorry for her father-in-law as she watched how he placed Esme's plate on the small table next to her seat before he backed away as if she was a wild beast. He retreated to sit alongside Edward, who had also been very quiet upon his return.

Bella saw that Carlisle had obviously done some patchwork, as Edward's split lip had been cleaned up and although it was discolored, it wasn't too swollen any longer.

Emmett arrived back with Joshua, who had been bathed and he was wearing the cutest sleep suit. It was bright blue and had 'Daddy's little man' written across it with cars all over in primary colors.

Joshua flapped his arms about as he grinned and babbled to everyone. Bella played with him while his parents ate dinner. Joshua was passed around and played with until his little hands fisted up and he rubbed at his eyes.

As Rosalie was about to take him home, Jasper opened the door and walked in. His eyes were red but the smile on his face told his family the good news.

"Tiffany Ann weighs six pounds, four ounces and she is beautiful! Alice is doing well, but she is tired. Only Gramps and Nana are allowed in to see her tonight, but you can all go and see the baby!" He said.

Within seconds, he was engulfed in hugs, tears of joy and kisses. Esme was sobbing quietly on Carlisle's shoulder, while Emmett and Edward hugged their brother and friend.

Bella had a moment of Déjà vu as she stood at the glass partition staring at the tiny, but perfect little baby that seemed so much smaller in Jasper's massive arms.

Jasper smiled at his family through his tears as he held his little girl. He had never felt so much emotion for another living being other than Alice and it was overwhelming.

Edward slipped his arm around his wife's shoulder, "How are you feeling?" he whispered to her quietly.

Bella wiped the happy tears off her cheek with the tips of her fingers as she leaned into his embrace.

"I'm surer than ever before. I want this with you. I want to start a family." She said with calm assurance.

Edward smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "Me too, Baby, me too."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Thanksgiving was a different affair at Cullen Crest that year. For once, there was no television set on, no decorated dining room table and there was no food in the kitchen.

Instead, the Cullen's, the Nomads, and the Whitlock's ate their Thanksgiving dinner in the private room of St. Helena Cottage Hospital.

Carlisle had several folding tables and chairs brought in, while Esme, Rosalie, Kate, and Bella prepared and served all the holiday fare at home into containers, which they then brought to the hospital.

Alice looked beautiful and rested in her new pink and black polka dot pajamas, with her fingers and toes painted 'Barbie Pink' and her hair freshly washed and styled in artful disarray.

She and Jasper languished on the bed while everyone sat around them and Bella had to laugh at the sight of Alice holding court in true royal style.

Everyone agreed that it was the best Thanksgiving ever!

Bella was reluctant to leave on Friday morning, but she and Edward had discussed it and they both thought that it was of the utmost importance that they attend the seminar.

They said goodbye to their family and followed Kate and Garrett to the scenic Half Moon Bay, which was a comfortable two hours drive away, just south of San Francisco.

The house looked like an island beach house on the water. It was modern and Bella could see as they drove up the driveway that ran along the shoreline that it was large and luxurious.

She chuckled to herself and Edward gave her a quizzical look, "What's so funny?"

"Don't any of you know any normal, poor people, besides me I mean?" She said with a laugh as she saw a butler standing in the doorway.

Edward shook his head, "I can see that we are going to have fun this weekend, Baby!" He said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm getting my last little bit in before you collar me!" She quipped as Edward parked to one side as he was directed to.

They climbed out and Bella had the chance to look around. The front garden faded into the sandy beach and although it was cold, Bella could hardly wait to take a walk or run on the soft sand.

The house was a mixture of beach and modern, and Bella stared up at the triple volume entrance, that led directly into a sitting room which held white sofa that could seat at least twenty people that had sea blue scatter cushions tastefully tossed across it.

A man that reminded Bella of Emmett walked forward. He was a good three inches taller than Edward but his brown eyes were soft and warm as he held out his hand to Edward. Beside him was a medium built woman with a short dark blonde bob and smiling brown eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Felix and this is Adele, Welcome to our home." He said warmly.

Edward introduced himself and Bella. He had warned Bella in the car that she was to address all Dominants as "Sir or Ma'am" unless she was told otherwise. If she was not sure, she was to remain quiet.

Edward had decided to only collar Bella once they arrived, as they had made such an early start.

Felix turned to Bella, "Welcome Isabella"

Bella looked at Edward who nodded, "Thank you Sir" she said quietly.

Felix smiled in approval.

"Let me show you to your rooms. Each room is a suite with a sitting room, a bedroom and en suite bathroom. Your sub may sleep wherever you wish and there are pallets and mats provided as well. This house and its back garden are completely private, but if you go onto the beach, please make sure that you are covered." He said.

Edward smiled and nodded, while Bella inwardly rolled her eyes. She did not feel like sleeping on a pallet!

Felix walked down one side of the great room. Bella noticed that there were doors leading off the long hallway.

At the second last door he stopped. "Once you are settled please join us for welcome drinks, Adele will show you where to go."

Edward walked in first and Bella was right behind him.

"Wow, nice room." He said.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, oh look at that view!"

She opened the shuttered double doors that led out onto a private balcony. They could see the beach beyond the large garden.

Edward cleared his throat and Bella turned around. She saw her heart collar in his hands. During the week, they had decided that this would be her 'regular' collar and the one that she would wear each weekend and on play days.

"I want you in position in front of me in five minutes". He said quietly.

Bella felt her breathing hitch; this is what she had been looking forward to all week!

She quickly undressed and pulled her hair into a high ponytail before she knelt on the small cushion at Edward's feet.

For once, Edward was still fully clothed and it felt strange to look down and see his sneakers instead of his bare feet.

"Isabella, will you submit yourself to me fully and without hesitation while you wear my collar?"

Bella bit back a smile as she felt butterflies in her stomach, "It will be my honor to serve you, Sir."

Edward fastened the collar around her neck and then he wrapped his hand around her ponytail and he pulled her head until her eyes met his blazing green gaze.

"Ask me!" He commanded.

"Master, please may I pleasure you as you have pleased you sub?"

Edward smirked.

"You may, Little Girl"

Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mouth closed around his thick, hard length. Edward hissed as she hummed her pleasure and it was with great difficulty that Bella didn't try to rub her thighs together.

"So good, that's so fucking good, Little Girl! Yeah, suck me all the way in… just like that… oh! Fuck!"

Bella opened her eyes and she looked up at the amazing sight of Edward with his hands on her head and his head thrown back, exposing his strong neck. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his mouth was slightly agape.

Bella wanted to smile in satisfaction, but she concentrated instead in centering herself, she was Isabella, submissive of Master Edward. His every wish, desire, commands was for her to obey and serve without question and without hesitation.

Nothing existed except Master. He was her world, her universe and she was his.

Bella whimpered slightly as she opened her mouth and she pulled him deeper into her mouth. She gagged slightly as she relaxed her throat muscles and she felt Edward's thigh muscles harden as his cock hit the back of her throat, before she swallowed around him.

"ISABELLA!" He shouted as his fingers gripped her hair, tugging as her nose burrowed against the short, curly hair of his crotch.

Her small fingers reached down, she squeezed and massaged his balls, and when she reached the very sensitive area between his balls and his ass, Edward felt himself go rigid as hot, thick strings of cum shot down Bella's throat.

Her mouth kept working until she felt Edward wince slightly as her tongue lapped at his now over sensitive head.

Bella sat back on her heels and she tucked him back into his jeans, as she wiped the corners of her mouth and then sat back with her head bowed and her hands in her lap.

Edward stroked Bella's messed up hair back from her face and she smiled as she felt his wedding band against her cheek.

Her Master might have her collared and marked, but he was too in a way, and he wore his ring with pride and joy. Unlike many people in Hollywood, Edward loved people to know that he was 'off the market'.

"Look at me."

Bella found herself looking into iridescent green eyes that glowed with the aftermath of sexual bliss and his love.

"You make me so very proud to be your Master, Little Girl. This isn't a 'play weekend' or a munch, so you will be wearing 'everyday' clothing. I want you to be comfortable, but at the same time, I would like you to wear your plug today."

Bella felt a rush of pleasure at his words. Edward watched as Bella's eyes dilate slightly with excitement and he chuckled softly.

"You will need to have patience, Isabella. I will not take you in your ass until tonight. Now, you need to get dress, so I would like you to stand up and lean over the bed for me."

Bella did as she was told, while Edward moved around the room and opened his bag. Bella felt his fingers gently applying lubricant to her crack before he inserted one finger.

His other hand landed a light swat on her cheek, "Relax Isabella! That's better, you are so tight! Does that feel good?"

Bella could not help the quiet moan of pleasure at the sensation of being invaded and stretched as Edward inserted a second digit.

After a few moments Edward was satisfied that, she was ready, he picked up the rather large black butt plug, and he removed his fingers before he pressed the tip against her opening.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed as she felt the new plug pressing against her.

She was used to her 'usual' ones and this was different, larger in circumference. She bit her lip as Edward steadily pushed until the tip was inside her.

Edward stopped.

"What color are you, Isabella?"

"Green, Master."

"Good Girl. You can take this, Isabella, it's not as big as me, but its close, so you can and you will take this inside you." He said and he once pushed and twisted it until Bella was able to relax and the plug entered her.

Edward was slow and gentle and he didn't mind the slow progress. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her and he was proud and happy when at last her body seemed to suck at the intrusion and pull it in further.

"You like that, Little Girl." He asked as he tapped the base of it that lay flush with her ass cheeks.

"Hmm, yes Master. Thank you." Bella sighed.

Edward chuckled and he patted her once more, "Come on, Naughty Girl, you need to get dressed so that we can get the weekend started. Now, I'm still going to pick out your clothes like we agreed, but they will be vanilla clothes, okay?"

Bella nodded.

This was one of the changes that she and Edward had decided to incorporate into their playtime. They had decided that Edward would have total control during their playtime concerning her wardrobe, her diet, and her exercise. During their 'off' times, Bella would control her wardrobe and her diet, but her sleeping habits, exercise would remain under Edward's control. They had also decided that they would drop the daily 'confessional' but they would incorporate a more traditional weekly time of discussion, that would take place every Wednesday evening.

They were going to play on Wednesdays and Thursdays and in addition, they would play one day over the weekend, depending on their social commitments. Bella would be collared on a Wednesday morning and would be released on a Friday morning so that they enjoyed two full days of play.

Bella was excited about their new arrangement. It gave their D/s time structure and definite boundaries. Bella was still to present her journal to Edward, but this would be done on a weekly basis. She was to place it next to his dinner plate each Wednesday evening.

Edward picked out a black skirt that fell to Bella's knees with ballet flats and a black and white v-neck sweater with tiny gold buttons down the front.

Bella's hair was put into a high ponytail.

Edward stood back. She looked fresh and pretty. His eyes darkened as her cheeks reddened. No one would guess that she was not wearing panties beneath her clothing.

"Ready?" He asked.

Bella nodded, "Yes Master."

"Good, now remember, you may speak freely but with respect. Every Dom is either Sir or Ma'am and lastly, I want you to enjoy yourself, okay? If at any time you feel threatened or uncomfortable, what do you?"

"I say, "butterfly" Master." She said quietly.

"That's my girl." He reached down and kissed Bella's upturned lips.

"I love you, Little Girl. Let's go."

Edward took Bella's hand in his and they made their way back towards the great room with the high vaulted ceiling.

Adele was standing to one side, talking to a couple. Bella's eyes widened when she saw straight away that the woman was pregnant.

Adele smiled at Edward and Bella.

"May I introduce you to Master Steven and Andrea? Sir, this is Master Edward and Isabella." Adele said quietly.

Steven looked to be in his late thirties, while Andrea seemed quite a bit younger.

Steven and Edward shook hands, before Edward greeted Andrea. She shook his hand and smiled at Bella.

"Let's go outside, the others are already outside."

Adele led them to the end of the room and up four steps to what looked like an opaque glass window. However when she touched on panel it opened and she walked through the glass door to an enclosed outdoor room. This area was more casual with whicker sofas and chairs as well as a fire pit on one side and a long dining room table on the other.

Bella looked around and saw that there were four other couples besides her and Edward, Garrett and Kate and their hosts.

They were quickly introduced to a young married black couple, Mattie and her master/husband Eric, another older couple, Richard and his submissive Carrie and Bella was surprised and pleased to see two familiar faces amongst the small gathering, Zoe and her submissive Peter. Bella did not know that they were in fact married.

After introductions were made and everyone had a drink of some sort in their hands, Garrett cleared his throat and tapped his glass.

"I would like to welcome you all to Complete Lifestyle Retreat. Our hosts this weekend have kindly opened their home to all of us and I would ask that you respect their privacy and stay within the 'public' areas of the house. As you may know, Felix is an OB/GYN and will be giving us some great instruction tomorrow. For this afternoon, we are going to be eating lunch and then we will go straight into orientation and the first session. After every session, there will be homework and some free time to allow you to absorb and journal as well as discuss the session with each other. As you know, we have asked that submissives remain collared for the duration of the weekend but with few restrictions imposed. That way, we are assured that all communication is open, honest, and direct without the threat of punishment or reprisal. I urge you Dominants to encourage your submissives to talk freely to each other and to you. Urge them to ask questions and to question, respectfully of course," there was a round of uneasy laughter, "to question your current rules, habits, rituals and practices if you have not done so already."

Everyone nodded their agreement as they looked around at each other.

"This isn't a play party or a munch, so please, keep it in your pants, unless you are in the privacy of your suite!" This brought another round of laughter, this time it was more carefree.

Garrett grinned at the group, "Now, Adele, is lunch ready?"

Adele nodded, "Yes it is, if everyone would take a seat at the table and if the submissives could follow me?"

The dominants sat around the table that Bella thought could easily fit twenty people as she followed the other subs inside.

Adele walked through to the ultra modern stainless steel and glass kitchen. She smiled at them as they stood in a row, "Don't look so worried! This weekend is supposed to be fun and informative, so just loosen up, and be you. We are not standing around on ceremony so grab a serving dish and please take it out to the table."

Bella picked up a large basket filled with warm bread rolls and she followed Peter who was carrying a large platter of sliced roasted meats and vegetables.

"How've you been Bella? I'm glad to see that Edward is looking so well." He remarked over his shoulder.

"We are doing so much better. Edward passed all his physicals and thank heavens there isn't any lasting damage that the doctors can see."

The serving dishes were placed in the centre of the table and Bella quickly took her seat next to Edward. Each of the subs followed her example.

The meal was delicious and the atmosphere was relaxed and jovial.

Bella looked over to Andrea who was next to her, "How far along are you?"

Andrea touched her stomach and smiled, "I'm just less than five months along. Do you have any children?" She asked.

Bella smiled, "Not yet, but we are thinking about it." She admitted quietly.

Just saying the words made Bella feel warm inside. It felt good to finally admit it aloud to someone.

Once lunch was over and coffee and tea had been served, Garrett asked that everyone collect their course notes and gather in the great room.

Orientation was first and Garrett wasted no time in collecting the signed non-disclosure agreements. He also checked that all the paperwork had been completed and he clarified one or two of the questions there were not clear to everyone.

Garrett then asked that each person take a few moments to talk briefly about his or her background and what he or she were personally hoping to extract from the retreat.

Bella was surprised to learn that although everyone in the group had been in the lifestyle longer than her, most of the couples were struggling to maintain the boundaries around their relationships.

The other surprise is that of the seven couples gathered four of them were expecting babies, including Kate and Garrett, which made Bella squeal as she pulled first Kate and then Garrett into hugs. Her behavior earned her some raised eyebrows but she ignored the pointed looks that Edward received from Eric and Steven as she took her seat again.

The other two couples were trying to have children and then it was she and Edward's turn to talk.

"My name is Isabella and I've been a submissive all of my life, I think, but I have been a practicing sub for just over a year. Ed, um, Master Edward is my first and only Dominant. I know that I have much to learn and our mentors Master Garrett and Kate have taught us a lot. Master and I want to have children and I am afraid that if we do, that our lifestyle is going to end." Bella said the last part quietly and she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Isabella and I are learning together and although I've been a Dominant for about ten years, I've never been in a relationship either in the lifestyle or a Vanilla one, so just like my wife, I have a lot to learn. I think that communicating with each other and adapting to each other's needs is important and I would like to be able to adapt our lifestyle once Isabella falls pregnant and when our baby is born."

Bella pressed closer to Edward's body and she felt his hand caress her back gently which calmed her.

The first session covered the meaning of being a 'good' Dom or sub and unsurprisingly it had very little to do with sex!

Once the session was over Bella made her way over to Kate, "You could have told me, you cow! How long have you been hiding this? And why are you hiding this anyway?"

Kate laughed, "Well, it hasn't been easy and remember I said the other day that you and I have more in common than you think? Well, this is what I meant. Garrett and I have been talking about it for a while. After the attack last year, we had a scare because I thought that I was pregnant but I wasn't and then a few months ago it just happened. I'm twelve weeks pregnant, so the baby is due around the middle of June."

Bella smiled at her, "Whatever are the furry babies at home going to think about this?" She joked.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, Garrett has already booked us into 'Baby, puppy and me' classes! Also the neighborhood kids come by quite often to play with them, so they have been exposed to kids. We kept it a secret because I wanted to wait and then Alice gave birth and it just didn't come up before we left, but I plan on phoning Esme and Carlisle when we get home with the good news."

Bella smiled, "They are going to be so excited! Oh man! This is crazy, huh? We're all having babies!"

Kate smile, "Not so crazy, we share every other experience, why not this one?"

Dinner was a relaxed affair with Felix doing a seafood barbeque with allowances made for those who didn't eat seafood.

The session after dinner was the first session about Pregnancy and BDSM. Felix covered the first trimester and Bella was pleased to see that everyone was taking notes. A lengthy Q&A afterwards went on until Garrett called it a night just after 10.30 p.m.

Edward removed Bella's plug as soon as they returned to their room and he gagged Bella at her request as he fucked her ass and she came screaming twice before he came over her back and hips.

They barely stayed awake long enough to shower before they both fell into a deep sleep.

Breakfast was served at 7 a.m. and the first session of the day began at 8 a.m. sharp. Bella had set her alarm for 5.30 and just as well she did, because Edward woke up feeling horny as anything and when they arrived in the dining room at 6.55 Bella was glowing with the afterglow of having already cum twice that morning.

Edward and Bella were wrapped up in their post coital bliss, which caused Kate, and Garrett grinned at each other as Edward and Bella dished up generous helpings of pancakes with fruit toppings and fresh cream.

The second session on Pregnancy covered the other two trimesters, and Felix focused on the changes to the woman's body and what should and should not be done doing these times.

Zoe was frowning as she held up her hand, she was just over two months pregnant and she did not want their lifestyle to change at all, "Felix, can I use the whip on my sub? I simply can't imagine not using it for the next seven months," she said unhappily.

Peter opened his mouth but Zoe narrowed her eyes at him and he remained quiet. Garrett watched the interchange and he held up his hand to stop Felix from answering the question.

"Zoe, Peter is your submissive, and he is your husband and as such he had a right to speak and to be heard. You stopped him and that is just not, what we are trying to do here. If Peter can't speak freely here, where can he speak freely so that Felix can allay his fears and answer his questions?"

Zoe looked over at her husband and Bella watched silently as Zoe nodded and smiled at Peter almost apologetically before she looked around the room. "You are right, I apologize."

Peter asked his question and Felix answered and moved on the next point.

Bella found that a lot of what Felix said was common sense and when she mentioned that he smiled at her, "That is exactly right, Isabella. A lot of it is common sense, such as no suspension play, no high impact toys, you Dom's need to be accurate with your floggers, remember the back is not affected by pregnancy but that does not mean that you can leave bruises. I advocate a policy of absolutely NO bondage during pregnancy whatsoever! Not even hands behind the back, the joints are looser during pregnancy and the last thing that you want is a dislocated shoulder or hip! Get inventive, do other things, blindfolds and sensory play, as long as it is not blood or pain is fine. Be aware of the fact that blood clotting happens! So, Isabella, yes, as long as the men treat the women with love and respect and handle them as if they are fragile and breakable, then there is no reason to stop playing."

He faced the group, "Remember, her breasts are tender, and unless you want your cocks to end up in a meat grinder, don't pinch, pull or twist!"

Bella giggled along with the other wives.

"And remember, hormones, hormones, hormones! Sometimes a harsh word will send her spiraling into a hysterical mess, be prepared for it and stop play immediately. Always be tender, always make sure that she is comfortable."

The men looked a little scared as they nodded.

Felix turned to the women, who were sitting to one side, "Ladies, listen to your bodies! You will need to sleep more, slow your exercise regime down, and eat well and rest. Let your husband's, partners, dominants or even subs in your case Zoe take control. Give them control over small things. If you feel uncomfortable, upset or unhappy; stop play immediately! Talk to your partner!"

He turned back to the men, "Doms, if your woman are not forthcoming or tries to hide something from you, punish them! Their safety and health and that of your child are far more important than them achieving an orgasm or having a burning bottom!"

He turned back to the women who eyed him with skeptics. He looked at each of them with grim seriousness etched on his skin, "Sometimes accidents happen whether you are in a vanilla relationship or a BDSM one. People make mistakes and so you need to take care of yourself and that precious life inside of you. You should all have disclosed your lifestyle choice to your doctor so that they are aware and do not call in the cops if you turn up with a bruised backside one day! That's it for this session; it's break time and then we are back to discuss post baby playtime."

Everyone got up and Edward made his way over to Bella. "What do you think?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "It sounds as if I'm going to turn into a snarling, hissing she-demon when I fall pregnant!" Bella hissed.

Edward laughed, "I don't think it's quite that bad, but I do think that we will be in for a fun nine months!" He said as he put his arms around her.

The rest of the day passed much the same as the morning, with lively discussions from both Dominants and submissives. The 'homework' that they were given was to think of inventive methods of play, which made allowances for baby.

That night the session was about limits, safe words and boundaries within the confines of everyday pressures and having a baby and then there was fun homework of giving each other massages but no one was to have sex.

Edward and Bella successfully completed their assignment, but when Bella woke Edward in the middle of the night with a 'sex dream', he was more than happy to give them both some relief.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the retreat and Bella felt as if she had made some good friends amongst the submissives, although she knew that they would not be having anything to do with either Steven or Eric, as they seemed to disapprove of her outspokenness.

Bella overheard them talking to Edward about it on their last night in the house.

"So Edward is Isabella always so outspoken?" Eric asked.

Bella saw the look of annoyance that flashed in Edward's eyes before he smoothed out his expression and answered him, "I hope so! I encourage Bella to be as open and as honest with me as possible, no matter if she is collared or not."

"She certainly is a bit of a hellcat; I can see that you have your work cut out for you to keep her in check. You are going to have fun breaking her in." Steven remarked snidely.

Edward straightened up at his words and he looked him in the eyes and answered him slowly, "Isabella isn't a pet that needs to be checked or corrected to heel. She is my most priced treasure and she takes discipline extremely seriously as do I. I have no intention of 'breaking her in' or 'keeping her in check'. Isabella is beautiful just as she is!"

Bella became aware of the silence around them and she saw that everyone was watching them. Garrett came over and intercepted Steven's next remark.

"I think that it will be in your best interest for you to keep your opinions of other submissives to yourself Steven. Edward, can I see you for a moment?" he said quietly while he nodded to Kate.

Kate came over and engaged Bella in conversation as Garrett steered Edward to the far side of the room.

"Calm down Edward! He was just giving you his opinion, he is old fashioned in his ways." Garrett said calmly while Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"He'd better fucking learn to keep his opinions to himself! And if he even thinks of looking at Bella let alone talking to her, well, he will soon find himself on the receiving end of a whip!" Edward snarled.

Garrett patted his shoulder, "I will have a word with him, and Eric, okay?"

Edward nodded reluctantly.

Eric and Steven steered clear of the Cullen's for the rest of their stay, which suited both Edward and Bella perfectly.

Edward and Bella drove home on the Monday after Thanksgiving. They were both pleased with the weekend and they felt a renewed energy and purpose in their relationship as Dom and sub.

As they pulled up at their gates, Bella's phone rang.

"Hello Bella? It's Doctor Stevenson; can you and Edward come in to see me?"

Bella put her on speaker, "Hi Dr. Stevenson, is everything okay?"

She heard the doctor laugh lightly, "Everything is very okay, Bella, and can you come in now?"

Edward nodded and he reversed and headed into town.

Neither of them spoke but they held each other's hand tightly as they walked into her office.

She smiled and motioned them over to the chairs facing her desk.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

She looked from him to Bella, "Well, Bella it seems that your birthmother passed on her fertile genes to you; you are pregnant, my dear!"

Bella stared at her blankly.

Edward felt his heart stop beating before it took off like a freight train.

"Could you repeat that?" he whispered.

"You and Bella are going to be parents in about seven months or so, you are pregnant! Congratulations!"

Bella's mouth dropped open.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

**A/N: ****How the hell am I going to end this in 5 chapters? They are having a baby now! Oh dear heavens, we will be going forever!**

**Well my lovelies, I think that I broke the record with this one – it was insanely long, but it all had to go together, and you are not all complaining are you? Didn't think so. Okay so, let me know what you think – how will they respond to the news? Hmm – and FINALLY, it looks like they are getting their act together with regards to their lifestyle! IT'S TAKEN LONG ENOUGH! And now this – how will it affect them? As always I look forward to your reviews and comments and I'm sorry if I've been a failure regarding replies, but in my defense – I have been writing my ass off! Your love and support for this story and me is overwhelming beyond belief. You humble me.**

**Love, hugs and smooches,**

**Michele**


	69. Chapter 69

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of __**People like us**__ is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 68:**_

_**Bella stared at her blankly.**_

_**Edward felt his heart stop beating before it took off like a freight train.**_

"_**Could you repeat that?" He whispered.**_

"_**You and Bella are going to be parents in about seven months or so, you are pregnant! Congratulations!"**_

_**Bella's mouth dropped open.**_

_**WHAT THE FUCK?**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 69**

Later, when Sue asked Bella to tell her and Charlie the story of how she had found out that she was pregnant, she could not remember too clearly, and Edward had to fill them in.

The rest of the appointment with Dr. Stevenson was lost in a haze. Bella's mind was blank. Fuzzy and blank! The doctor asking her to get undressed, so that she could do a pelvic exam, roused her from her stupor.

Bella's attention became fully focused when Dr. Stevenson hummed and ummed for a few moments with a slight frown after she had palpitated Bella's flat stomach for a while.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

Dr. Stevenson shook her head, "Not that I can feel. Your uterus is a little bigger than it should be, but that's nothing to worry about now. I want to do a urine test, a couple of blood tests and then I'm going to do a general exam to gage the level of your health. You seem to have recovered well from your underweight problem and your blood pressure is fine, just a little low."

Bella nodded.

Dr. Stevenson explained that she would not be conducting an internal exam for a couple of weeks as she had only done one the week before.

Edward had not moved or spoken and Bella was a little worried that he had gone into shock.

He seemed to snap out of his 'daydream' when Dr. Stevenson said that she would like to conduct an ultrasound.

"Why, is something wrong?" Edward's voice sounded harsh in the quiet room.

Dr. Stevenson shook her head, "As I explained to Bella, her uterus is a little bigger than it should be at around 8 weeks, which is where we think that she is so I just want to be sure."

Edward nodded but said nothing.

The doctor excused herself while she fetched the technician who would be assisting her. Bella lay back on the small bed.

Edward was so pale that his eyes looked iridescent in the bright lights.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered.

Edward's head snapped in her direction and he blinked as if he was just waking up.

He swallowed and nodded, "Yeah." his voice told a different story and Bella felt herself tensing up.

Edward could see how scared she was and he silently berated himself for his lack of support.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, yes of course I am! Sorry, Baby, I am just still coming to terms with the news. We are having a baby! Are you happy?"

Bella bit her lip; her large brown eyes looked scared and slightly panicked, "Um, I don't know? Yes? I think so." She whispered.

Edward leaned over her and he brushed her hair gently as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

Bella blinked, "You dazzle me when you do that!" She said.

Her mouth was dry and she licked her lip.

Edward smirked as his thumb stroked her forehead tenderly, hypnotically.

"Bella, there is nothing that we cannot face together. Am I a little scared, fucking sure I am, but I know that you and I are going to be the best parents for our baby."

Bella nodded dumbly. How could she not believe him when his eyes spoke of forever and teased her into thinking about a life beyond what she had ever imagined possible?

The door opened and a young woman entered with Dr. Stevenson.

"This is Hailey. She will be helping me this morning. Now, Bella this is going to be a little cold, I'm sorry…"

Bella jumped as her pelvic area was covered in goo. It was gross and cold and Bella felt ill as she felt the slimy substance on her skin. She gave a shiver that was half revulsion and half from the icy cold.

Edward curled his upper body around her as his fingers stroked her neck gently.

Dr. Stevenson noticed that Bella seemed to relax immediately.

Hailey switched the machine on and she began to run the wand over Bella's stomach.

Bella could not hear anything and she certainly could not see anything. Hailey had tilted the screen at an angle away from Edward and Bella.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise and a whooshing sound that sounded like whale calls and Bella watched as Hailey smiled and she whispered something to Dr. Stevenson.

There were a series of clicks as the technician maneuvered the wand over Bella's pelvic area.

After she had spoken quietly with Dr. Stevenson, again she looked at Bella and smiled broadly.

"Edward? Bella? We are just going to make a print of this, but everything looks – good, _very good in fact, would you like to see?_ This is very exciting; tell me Bella do you have a history of multiple births in your family?"

Bella frowned, _what the fuck was she talking about?_

"Not that I know of?" she said quietly with a deep frown on her face.

Dr. Stevenson nodded and Hailey turned the screen towards them.

Bella frowned. She could not see anything – _oh! Wait, there – what is that? Oh, there – that must be the baby – but then what is __**that?**_

Edward swallowed loudly; when Bella looked at him, his eyes were wide and fixed on the small screen that he could see.

_Are you kidding me?_ He thought wildly as he looked over at the technician who was smiling dreamily at him.

"Is that…?" He asked with a high-pitched voice, pointing to where he could see _two distinct small 'sacks'. _

_Two!_

_Multiple!_

_More than one!_

_Two!_

_Fuck._

Hailey nodded, as she blushed scarlet from her shocking red roots to her freckled chest.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod – Edward-sexy-as-shit-fuck-me-now-Cullen! Is sitting in front of me… swoon!_

Bella's eyes narrowed as she saw the young woman gawking at Edward as if he was a piece of meat.

_What the fuck? Yeah, he is married dimwit!_

Bella glared at her and Hailey turned away quickly.

"Hailey, thank you, please leave the prints on my desk." Dr. Stevenson dismissed her.

When they were alone, she turned to the very pale couple. "Would you like some water?" She asked quietly and both of them nodded, their eyes stayed transfixed to the screen until she reached over and switched it off.

Their heads swiveled to look at her, "Why don't you put your top back on, Bella and then you come and join me inside?"

Bella nodded. They didn't speak as Edward got up and helped her put her top on. As soon as her shoes were on, they walked back into the office and sat down.

"I know that this is a shock, but it's not the end of the world. Multiple births can be the most joyous of occurrences. This is a blessing, believe me." She handed them each a small cup of water.

Edward downed it as if it was a shot of Patron. _If only…_

Bella stared at her, wondering whom the fuck she was talking to _– 'joyous of occurrences'? _

"THIS ISN'T A FUCKING TRIP TO DISNEYLAND THAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT – WE ARE HAVING TWINS!"

As Bella's voice died down she realized that she had shouted that aloud. She could feel the heat coming off her cheeks in mortification.

"I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" she stammered as tears flooded her eyes and leaked down her cheeks.

"Bella, it's okay! You are obviously tremendously over whelmed and it is understandable. Edward, Edward! Are you okay to drive?" Edward nodded.

Bella sniggered; he looked like one of those dogs with the nodding heads that people used to put in their cars. Nod. Nod.

_Oh God – I am having a nervous breakdown… Fuck. My. Life._

Bella noticed that both Edward and Dr. Stevenson were staring at her strangely.

_Shit! Did I speak aloud?_

"Yes Baby, you did." Edward said with a strained chuckle, while Dr. Stevenson wrote out a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

She also pulled out an instruction sheet, as she knew from experience that neither of the two young people sitting in front of her would remember a thing of what she said.

She called her receptionist and wrote the time and date of Bella's next appointment, as well as her pager number and her cell number, she knew that once the shock wore off they would have a million questions.

Bella was still on the low side of her 'normal' weight, but Dr. Stevenson was not concerned as long as she did not lose any weight.

Finally Dr. Stevenson put her pen down. She handed Edward the sheets of paper and spoke to him as if she was talking to a child.

"Edward? Why don't you take Bella home now? I have made an appointment to see you again next week on Friday 16th at 11 a.m. she will be about ten weeks then and we will know more about the babies. Write down any questions that you may have and we will go through them as well." She said.

Edward nodded again and he stood up stiffly. He curled his hand around Bella's arm and she stood up.

They turned and Bella smiled vacantly as they walked out the door. She waited for a few moments before she walked over and closed her office door and the next thing, she was chuckling at the look of complete shock and horror that she had seen on their faces.

It was going to be an eventful nine months!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward steered the car towards the house. Neither he nor Bella had said a word since leaving the doctor's rooms.

Edward heard his phone ring but he ignored it. He pulled into their gates and drove around the circular driveway before he parked his car in front of the garage doors.

He got out, opened up the back door, and pulled out their luggage. It seemed like a million years ago that they had left Half Moon Bay and even longer since they had left Cullen Crest.

Edward was suddenly gripped with a strong urge to go home to his mother and father. They would know what to do, they would …

_What a pussy! Grow a pair Asswipe!_

He unlocked the front door and dropped the bags in the hallway before he walked down the hallway and into his office.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks as he opened the small fridge and he stuck his hand into the tiny freezer and he smiled when he pulled out the ice-cold bottle. He poured himself a double, or there about, shot of Patron Silver.

He was not normally a tequila drinker, but this was different. _**This was a crisis! This was fucking epic!**_

He winced as the cold, distinctive liquid flowed down his throat and he wondered if Bella wanted a shot, but then he remembered that she could not have a shot, no, she was knocked up with not one but _two_ buns in the oven!

_**BELLA! **__ Fucking hell! What had he done with Bella?_

_Shit!_

Edward dropped the empty glass to the carpet, he ran out of his office, and jumped over the bags still cluttering the hallway.

_Fuck! He had left Bella in the car!_

Bella was sitting where she had been when they had arrived home.

Edward wrenched open the door, "Bella! What are you still doing in here? Come inside Baby!"

Bella looked up from where she had been staring at her fingernails, "Huh? What? Sorry what did you say?" She asked politely.

Edward frowned, "Isabella, come inside." He said his voice sharper than he had intended, but it had the desired effect.

Bella nodded and she swung her legs out of the car. Edward half lifted her out of her seat and picked up her purse.

He took one of her hands and led her inside, kicking their bags out of the way, he continued into the den.

Maggie and Reggie were still away and while Edward knew that the 'backup' staff had been in to clean and air the house, it was still cold inside as he pushed Bella into a chair. He pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and pulled it around her shoulders.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he said as he ran down to the utilities room next to his gym and he turned the heat up. He took the stairs two at a time and hurried into the kitchen, where he quickly put the kettle on.

Bella was curled up on the seat with the blanket around her shoulders. She had put the television on and she was watching 'Clean House'.

"I love this program, don't you?" Bella said.

Edward stared at her with a frown and she looked up at him with a smile, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward asked suspiciously, as he put his hands on his hips.

Bella shrugged and her eyes turned back to the television, "Nothing. OH! This is a cool one, Neisse goes crazy in this!" Bella said excitedly.

Edward shook his head, _what the fuck?_ _Am I in the fucking Twilight Zone or some fucking shit?_

Bella looked up at him with a reassuring smile, "Babe, I'm fine, I promise! Come and sit with me! It's been a long fucking day!"

Bella held out her hand and Edward bent over and picked her up into his arms before he turned and sat down with her on his lap. He tucked the throw around them both. His nose skimmed the skin of her jaw and neck.

Just having her this close to him was calming him, soothing his taut nerves.

"Baby," he muttered as he kissed and sucked on her soft skin.

Bella moaned and let her head fall back against his shoulder.

"More…" she whispered.

"Hmmm, my Love"

Edward felt his cock harden and then Bella yawned.

It wasn't dainty or quiet. It was loud, intrusive and sounded as if there was a wild bear loose in the room!

Edward closed his eyes briefly.

_And there goes my hard-on!_

He patted Bella's arm lightly, "Shall we go and lie down?"

Bella yawned again and nodded, she turned her head to look at him with a cute, pouty look on her face that made Edward smile, "Are you coming as well or are you going to run to the music room?"

Edward shook his head, "No, Baby Love, I'll come and lie with you. I think that I could use a sleep after all the driving that we've done today."

Edward led Bella through the house and he locked the front door before they meandered up the stairs and into their room.

"Hmmm… home, sweet home." Bella said as she stretched and yawned again.

Edward watched her for a moment as she pulled her top off and then peeled her lacy black bra off and unconsciously stretched before she toed her sneakers off.

Her jeans were next and then she was down to her matching black panties.

Edward licked his lips she was so fucking gorgeous. At that moment Bella turned and saw him watching her.

She dipped her head slightly as her hair fell forward and hid her face and almost hid her smile and the blush on her cheeks.

Edward smirked at her as he stalked towards her, "You are so beautiful, Bella. You take my breath away." His words made Bella forget that just moments before she was yawing and tired beyond belief.

Her body felt as if it was on fire wherever his eyes brushed over her skin. She felt her breathing catch as he walked, no stalked closer to her until he was standing so close that she could feel the humming of electricity between their bodies.

The silence stretched out until Bella thought she would scream if he didn't touch her.

"Edward…" she whimpered as she lifted her hand and placed it flat on his chest.

She was startled to find that his heart was beating like a wild bird. Her eyes widened and they shot up to Edward's burning gaze.

"It's not just you that feels that, Isabella. Every time you are close to me, my heart starts beating as if it's going to burst out of my chest." He said in a hoarse whisper.

Bella felt her body move of its own accord and the next thing she was pressing her almost naked body against Edward's. They were toe to toe, her pelvis rocked forward against the tops of his thighs, and she could feel the enormous bulge in his jeans pressing into her stomach.

"Take me," she said as she shamelessly lifted her arms and slipped them around his neck and pulled his head down to hers.

Edward could not longer stay away from her than he could stop breathing.

His lips met hers, teeth clashed and noses bumped. They both groaned as his tongue delved into her mouth and he plundered and she surrendered, deepening the kiss.

His hands were everywhere, squeezing her back, pressing her closer, gripping her hips and pinching her pert ass.

"Fuck!" Edward growled out as he bent down and lifted Bella by the backs of her thighs. She immediately wrapped her legs around his hips, her fingers pulled at his t-shirt.

Edward grunted as he crossed into their bedroom and Bella was lowered swiftly. His eyes held her in place as he pulled off his shirt and his jeans were pushed down his legs. Bella let out a laugh of excitement as his large, swollen cock sprang free and pointed to the ceiling.

Edward cocked an eyebrow and all Bella could do was squeak in protest as her panties were ripped down the side of her leg and then they were discarded on the floor.

"Edward, what," was as far as she got before she was flipped over onto her stomach.

"Get onto your hands and knees!"

Bella felt her moisture begin to leak from her slit as she obeyed.

A sharp sting on her ass had her moaning and pushing herself backwards.

She glared at Edward over her shoulder, "Don't fucking tease me, damn it! Stop teasing me!" She snapped at him as he ran his hands over the curve of her spine and down her ass.

Edward positioned himself at her dripping wet entrance. "You loved to pretend that you call the shots, don't you?" He whispered harshly as he eased himself inside so that just the tip entered her heated centre.

He took the time to wrap one hand around her hair and he pulled her head back so that they were staring at each other.

Bella taunted him by laughing in his face, "You don't scare me!" She hissed.

Edward smirked at her as he suddenly thrust himself inside her to the hilt.

Bella screamed as he filled her and then Edward laughed down at her, "I'm glad, because I don't want to scare you, I want to own you!"

"You do!"

Then the time for talking was over as their immense need for each other consumed them. It was not gentle or quiet.

They fucked like wild animals, Edward was relentless in the way that he pistoned his hard cock in and out of Bella. She in turned met him thrust for thrust until her legs were shaking and the sweat was pouring off them. Bella's back was wet and the noise of their skin slapping against each other was loud and harsh.

"Now!" Edward ordered as Bella came around her fingers and Edward spurted inside her as her tight sheath milked him dry.

They lay in a tangled heap panting and gasping for breath. Bella's hair was wet and plastered to her face and back.

Edward pulled some loose tendrils off her neck before he placed a kiss against the damp skin.

Bella shivered.

Edward shifted slightly, "Are you cold?"

"A little but you are squashing me and I need the toilet." She said with a laugh.

Edward rolled off her, "Sorry Baby. Do you want to take a shower with me?"

Bella nodded, "Sounds wonderful." she rolled over and stood up and then she bent down and kissed Edward's smiling mouth, "I love you, Sparky."

Edward stretched his arms over his head as he watched Bella sashay across the room. He smiled as he watched her stoop down and pick up her ruined panties.

She turned and gave him a dirty look, "You have to stop ruining my panties! You are SUCH a caveman!"

Edward propped himself up on his elbows as he grinned at her, "Yeah, but you love this caveman, admit it!"

Bella smiled and walked into the bathroom.

A couple of moments later Edward headed into the bathroom and he turned on the shower.

He stepped into the steaming streams of water. He loved their shower and the best thing he had ever done was to have the multi-jets installed along with the rain showerhead.

He smiled as he felt Bella's small hands slid around his waist and seconds later her body was pressed against his spine.

"Hmm, you feel so good." He said as Bella's hands rubbed idly against his stomach and up to trace his scar.

Bella stepped around him, she smiled up at him "You feel good too."

They washed each other's hair and bodies, stopping to nibble and bite on firm skin and taut muscles.

Edward took his time to dry Bella's body; placing small kisses over her feet, knees, and thighs. He rubbed his nose against her pussy and when she tilted her hips forward, his tongue snaked out to lick her slit, until he uncovered her clit.

Edward moaned as he opened his mouth and sucked on it as if it was a delectable cherry, until Bella screamed and her legs were over his shoulders and he was clutching her ass against his mouth as she trembled and came and he drank from her as a man starved.

Bella blow-dried her hair with her fingers and she pulled on a cute lace trimmed pair of sleep pants with a matching tank top in pale blue/grey. She chuckled when Edward put on his Ed Hardy black sleep pants that Emmett had bought him when he was in hospital.

Emmett loved Ed Hardy, Bella knew for a fact that he had been collecting everyone's clothing sizes. She had a sneaky suspicion that everyone in the family would be receiving Ed Hardy apparel for Christmas.

Edward tidied up the bed and they climbed in. Bella curled onto her side away from Edward. She was suddenly tired, so very tired. She smiled as she felt Edward's hand snag her waist and she was pulled up against his body.

He nuzzled his nose in her neck and kissed her just below her ear.

"We need to talk about this, Baby." He whispered as his hands gently rubbed her stomach.

He felt Bella stiffen in his arms, "Not now, okay?" she said as she tried to pull away from him.

Edward frowned and he held her firmly against him.

"We are in this together, Bella. We can't hide away from this."

Bella sighed and she hesitated before her small hands covered his. "I know Love, and I'm not hiding, I promise. I just need to wrap my head around the fact that, that this is a reality that is all. Can we just sleep please?"

"Okay"

Edward felt Bella relax and she was asleep within minutes. He supposed that it was an early symptom of pregnancy.

He would have to do some reading up on the subject. He was ashamed to admit that he hadn't taken much notice with Alice and Rosalie's pregnancies.

He knew that they puked a bit, and they became more mentally unstable as time went on, happy one moment and crying or screaming the next, but that was about all he knew.

His fingers traced small patterns under Bella's top.

They were having a baby.

No, they were having _two babies_.

Fuck! Two babies. They did not know the first thing about babies, how on earth were they going to have _two_!

A horrible thought struck Edward then, _What if there were more than two babies inside her? Could she be having like a litter?_

Edward bit down on his fist that he had stuffed into his mouth to keep Bella from hearing the silent scream.

Edward's mind was racing at a mile a minute as questions bombarded his mind. He knew that he was not going to sleep but he had also promised Bella that he would stay with her.

He climbed out of bed quietly and made sure that Bella was sleeping before he padded downstairs.

He fetched his laptop from his office and the sheets of paper that Dr. Stevenson had given him. Edward walked into the kitchen and he checked that they had food to make dinner. He wanted to go out and celebrate, but he thought that it would be more prudent if they had some privacy.

He was about to brew a pot of coffee, but he suddenly remembered that he had heard that pregnant women should not drink regular coffee.

"Oh fuck, she's going to _love_ that!" He muttered to himself as he searched the pantry and found a container of decaffeinated ground coffee.

He quickly measured out the coffee, started the coffee maker before he grabbed a bottle of water, and headed back upstairs.

Bella hadn't moved except to turn over onto her stomach. As Edward watched, her mouth moved into a small pout. He quickly cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb over the slightly swollen bottom lip.

Bella's frown disappeared and she sighed and slipped into a deeper, more relaxed sleep.

Edward turned his laptop on and he went straight to Google.

'_Babies', no 'pregnant with twins', that should narrow the search, what! Four million, seven hundred and fifty THOUSAND sites!_

_What the fuck!_

_Okay, okay, don't panic, maybe I should read the Fact Sheets that Dr. Stevenson gave me first…_

For the next while, Edward read and reread the list of facts and instructions about multiple pregnancies.

A lot of the information went completely over his head, but the more he read, the more it became real.

A small sized envelope fell out of the papers and Edward opened it to find four photographs with a covering note:

_**PATIENT: ISABELLA M. CULLEN**_

_**DATE: 11.30.2010**_

_**Confirmed two probable embryos, both viable. Two Strong heart-beats visible. Patient is approximately 7.5 weeks pregnant.**_

_**EST. DD – FULL TERM: 07.17.2011**_

_**APPEARS TO BE SEPARATE EMBRYOS WITH INDEPENDENT UMBILICAL CORDS.**_

Edward felt his eyes sting as he ran the tip of a nail along the tiny shadowed circles and the even tinier little possum shaped beings inside them.

Those were his babies! His children! They were going to grow into real babies that he and Bella would hold, love, and kiss. They would grow strong and learn to walk and run.

The long forgotten image of a little girl collecting Easter eggs in the field behind his parents' home suddenly came to mind.

Edward looked down at the sleeping woman at his side. She was going to be such a great mother. She was so warm and loving; all she needed was some confidence in her own abilities.

He put the documents on top of his laptop and placed it on the floor before he lay down and gathered Bella in his arms.

_I'm going to be a dad!_ He thought as he breathed in the smell of strawberries and Bella.

Edward was not a religious man, but he found himself praying silently, _Please let them be okay, let us find the strength to do this properly!_

Unfortunately, they did not get the opportunity to talk that day or the next or in fact for the next week. Pebbles studio had called Edward that afternoon and woke him up and told him that they needed two extra songs, within the month. Since the phone call Edward only left the music room to use the bathroom, and to refill his coffee mug and to crash on the sofa in the den.

Bella kept putting food down, half of which he didn't eat.

Bella woke up with an extreme bout of nausea the very next morning which was amplified by Riley, who called and was not to happy to have to remind her that she owed him five paintings by Christmas, three of which were completed and two that were just outlines in pencil!

Bella was so overcome by nausea and vomiting that she ended up not eating until way past lunchtime, but which time she was so hungry that she could have eaten a meal for four!

Days and nights just blurred into each other as both Bella and Edward became absorbed in their work.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esme stood staring out of the kitchen window as she held a cup of tea in her hands. It was December 16th.

Something was wrong; she could just feel that something was wrong with one of the children. She was expecting Alice and Jasper to arrive with Tiffany at any minute. Little Tiffany was doing well and she had taken to feeding like a duck to water.

Alice and Jasper were staying with them for two weeks until just after New Year. Esme was thrilled and she had asked Emmett and Rosalie to join them. Emmett had to work up until the week before, but Rosalie was coming with Joshua. Jasper was driving her and the baby up and Emmett would join them half way through the following week.

Joshua was changing rapidly. He still had his father's dimples and twinkling blue eyes, but his hair had fallen out and instead of the dark curls, he had blonde pin straight hair growing!

Her little granddaughter was the perfect mixture of Alice and Jasper and once again she had blonde hair curly hair that made her look like a miniature Shirley Temple rather than the darker inky color of Alice's hair and there was no doubt that her eyes had already turned blue, with both of her parents having blue eyes.

Esme had just spoken to Emmett and she knew that he was fine, overworking a little but otherwise fine.

That just left Edward and Bella. Esme had noticed something different about them but they had left suddenly the day after Thanksgiving to attend some retreat with Garrett and Kate. After the debacle at the hospital, there had been no chance to spend a little time with each member of her family, as she liked to do.

She had spoken to Bella on a couple of occasions, but she had heard that Bella sounded 'off' and pre-occupied which Bella had blamed on the looming deadline hanging over her and Edward's heads.

Carlisle was very good at reading people, but seeing, as she was still not talking to him, she had to go without his guidance and intuition.

Esme was furious that her husband had hit their son-in-law, whom they adored, just because he had sex with his _wife_ and she had gone into labor!

He had begged, pleaded, cajoled (Esme had retorted that she would cut his balls off if he even _tried_ to climb into their bed!) all to no avail. Emmett, Alice, and even Edward were stubborn and tenacious for a reason, their mother! When Esme Cullen set her mind to something, she was not easily moved.

Something that should have been resolved and sorted out in a matter of hours had dragged on for days and Carlisle had been sleeping in his office.

Mealtimes were a terse affair and after his first few attempts to get her to talk to him, Carlisle had begun to ignore her as well. It had become so unpleasant in their home that he had taken to eating dinner at the pub in town or at Dmitri's inn. He left early in the mornings and came home long after Esme had ensconced herself in their bedroom suite. The only times that he ventured into their rooms were to change his clothes.

Esme refused to wash or take his clothing to the laundry and Carlisle dropped his clothing at the laundry each morning and the owner, who had known Carlisle for years would drop the bag off each afternoon.

Speculation was rife at the hospital, which was a Petri dish for gossip, but no one dared speak to loudly as they all adored and respected the Head of Surgery.

As if her imagination had conjured him up, Carlisle walked into the kitchen at that moment. He ran his hand through his hair, "Esme, are you going talk to me today?"

Esme stiffened but she did not turn around. Instead, she gave a half shrug, "I'm not sure what there is to say, Carlisle."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know what? Forget it! I have apologized to my staff, my children, and you! Everyone else in this family gets a do-over, except me! That is bullshit! I have to go to San Francisco on Monday for that medical seminar and I will be away for a few days. You can come with me or you can stay here, but let me tell you something, Esme, if you are going to try to hang this over my fucking head for the next _month_; you can just forget it!"

He walked over and poured coffee into his travel mug, and he slammed the kitchen cabinet door for good measure.

"You know very well that our children are arriving today. The fact that you are running away doesn't surprise me at all!" Esme said snidely.

"Fuck this! I am so fucking done!" Carlisle snapped as he picked up a mug next to the coffee pot and he launched it at the opposite wall.

Esme screamed and jumped as it shattered across the room.

When he walked back to the door, he turned around and looked at Esme who was glaring at him.

"Maybe you should find somewhere else to stay until you come to your senses, because I am not moving out of my home!" Esme all but screeched at him.

Carlisle sneered at her as he narrowed his eyes in warning, "Well I will be working this weekend on a double-double, I will sleep at the hospital, so don't worry about me being around. I suggest that you be careful what you wish for, Esme, be very careful." His voice was ice cold as were his eyes.

Esme's jaw dropped open as she stared at her husband who never spoke to her that way. He turned around without a backward glance and walked out.

A moment later Esme heard his car start and she watched as the sleek black Mercedes drove down the driveway.

Esme was shocked and upset by Carlisle's words. She had a right to be angry! In addition, she had a right to take him to task. _She was not going to back down_.

Reason told her that she was blowing the entire thing out of proportion, reason told her to swallow her pride and apologize to Carlisle, but Esme was not going to be reasonable and she shut the small voice of reason down, with an effective, _shut the fuck up!_

When Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and the babies arrived at Cullen Crest, Esme flew down the steps to greet them. Alice was happy to be 'home' and she fussed as Jasper carried the babies and mommies luggage upstairs to their refurbished suites, while Esme fussed over her growing grandchildren.

Tiffany's adjoining nursery was the very last word in Old World charm and elegance. The main color was cream with accents of pink. It was luxurious and over the top and Esme had loved every moment of decorating it!

She followed Alice and Rosalie upstairs. Rosalie went to put Joshua in his crib for a nap, while Alice sat in the rocking chair and prepared to breastfeed.

Esme stood at the door with silent tears trickling down her cheeks. Alice frowned as she noticed her mother's tears, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Esme laughed self-consciously, "Nothing! Do not mind me; I am an emotional old woman! Now you all get settled. Would you like some tea? That is a good idea, I will make you and Rosie some herbal tea and Jasper I will make you some regular tea. That's what you need…" Esme said as she straightened the curtains before she swept out of the room.

Alice stared at the empty doorway. She turned to Jasper, "What the hell was that all about? Whatever! Mom's right, I think that I'm going to have a nice shower and grab some sleep before Tiffany wakes up for her next feed."

Jasper nodded, "Sure, Babe, I'm going to go down and help mom."

He jogged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Esme was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the kettle on the stove. She was mumbling to herself and it reminded Jasper so much of Alice that he had to smile. She did the same thing when she was upset or angry.

"…don't know who the fuck he thinks he is! He can leave! I. Don't. Need. Him! Arrogant asshole! Just like his father!" She muttered as she scowled at the kettle.

Jasper cleared his throat and Esme jumped guiltily. Jasper noticed an uncharacteristic blush on her cheeks as they stared at each other.

"Do you need something Sweetie?" Esme asked.

Jasper leaned against a counter as he stared at her and pursed his lips, "No, but obviously there is something wrong and don't tell me that it's because Alice had a baby! What's going on?" He asked.

Esme and Jasper had a wonderful relationship that was honest and frank. Jasper was quieter than Edward was and at times he behaved as if he was not even in the room, but he was more in tune with people's feelings than anyone else Esme had ever met.

Esme sighed and shook her head as she pulled a tray from the cabinet and two small teapots.

"Oh it's nothing Jazz. Carlisle and I are just having a spat, it will blow over, I'm sure, but he is just being a stubborn ass at the moment." She said.

Jasper moved his foot and he looked down and frowned when he saw that he was standing on a piece of china. He bent down to pick it up and noticed the other pieces on the floor. As he stood up he saw the point of impact on the opposite wall and he cocked an eyebrow.

Jasper rolled his eyes; he knew just how stubborn and pigheaded the Cullen women could be. "I suppose that you told Carlisle that as well?" Esme shrugged and then nodded, Jasper sighed and held out the broken piece of china, "This doesn't look like 'nothing' or a 'spat' to me, Esme."

Esme shrugged again, "He did that, the childish ass! And I do not care if he doesn't come home! Let him fend for himself for a while, it will do him some good to see what it is like not to have me as his 'beck-and-call-girl'. He treats this place as if he is a guest in a hotel; well the hotel is closed to Carlisle Cullen!" Esme nodded her head, agreeing with herself! She was right, and he was wrong!

Jasper shook his head once again; he knew that once a Cullen woman hardened her resolve there would be no stopping her or changing her mind. He was silent as he carried the tray up to his and Alice's room, before he headed back downstairs to vacuum the kitchen floor to make sure that each tiny piece of glass was picked up. When Esme asked him what he was doing, he just reminded her that Joshua was crawling and the house had to be safe for him.

Carlisle drove to work in a fury. He had to force himself not to speed along the roads through town. His knuckles were white and he was surprised that he had not broken the steering wheel.

_Who the fuck did she think that she was? He did not behave like a child when she had almost fucked Riley in broad daylight, in public! He was not going to put up with her shit! Esme walked around as if she was a fucking saint and he was over it. _

As Carlisle pulled up in his parking space, he pulled out his phone and dialed Edward's number. It rang and then went to voicemail.

"_**Hey Edward, its Dad. Give me a call on my cell? Thanks Son."**_

He did not want to impose, but he wanted to see his middle child. For some reason he was worried about him and Bella even though they had both seemed healthy and happy for the short time that he had seen them and he was in desperate need of some peace and quiet.

His eyes hardened into blue diamonds, one thing was for certain, if Esme thought that, he was going to cave and bow and scrape to get her to 'forgive' him; she was in for a rude awakening!

He climbed out of his car, walked inside, and grabbed the black leather weekend bag from the back seat. If any of his staff noticed that the mild mannered Doctor Cullen was rather abrupt with them, no one said anything.

Jasper warned Alice and Rosalie not to ask too many questions about Carlisle's absence that weekend and when Alice asked her mother that night as to his whereabouts, Esme just said that he was working a double-double shift.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up nauseous on Friday 16th just as she had for every morning for the past week, but she was shocked to feel her husband lying next to her. It was the first time in a week and a half that they had actually slept in the bed at the same time! Bella had been frantically working to get her paintings finished and the fact that the smell of acrylic paint added to her nausea did not help matters at all. She spent a good deal of her days on her knees in her bathroom on the third floor.

She avoided the mirror like the plague as overnight it seemed she had been hit with every 'bad' symptom of pregnancy possible. Her skin had broken out into a pimply rash on her chin, her lips were dry, her skin was dry, her hair became greasy and other than ice chips, it seemed that she couldn't keep anything down at all, and she was tired; all the time.

She had finally finished working late the night before and she was thankful to be able to climb into their warm bed, because she had found that the only way she could work was to open the huge sliding windows and to let the frigid night air circulate around the room.

Edward had been living between his music room, the den, and his office. They had not even spoken to each other in over twenty-four hours.

Bella felt the 'usual' wave of nausea hit her and she leaned over the side of the bed and emptied her already empty stomach of its meager contents into a small bucket that she had found in their garage. She tried to keep the dry heaving as quiet as possible, but it was almost impossible and she felt Edward stirring next to her.

"_Whatthefuck_ – Bella? Bella! God! What is wrong? Are you sick?" His voice was thick with exhaustion and sleep but she could hear the anxiety in it.

She sighed as she waited for a moment for the feeling to pass, before she wiped her mouth on the tissues next to the bed.

She sat up slowly and put her feet gingerly on the floor to stop the room from spinning before she looked down at the floor. This was her routine every morning to overcome the motion sickness feeling that she woke up to.

"No, I'm _pregnant_, Edward! Oh God, I feel awful!" She said as she buried her head into her lap and covered her head with her hands.

Edward was so fucking tired, he had only been snatching a couple of hours sleep at a time but the obvious distress in Bella's voice had him wide-awake instantly.

He reached out and ran his hand gently up her back. He stiffened as he felt her ribs and every bone in her back and shoulder.

"Jesus, Bella!" He snapped as he sat up and turned the lights on and he shot upright and quickly crawled over to Bella's side of the bed. He knelt at her feet and looked up at her as he gently unfolded her body.

His mouth hung in shock and dismay. Bella looked as if she was dying. "Bella… what the fuck? _How did this happen? When? What happened_?" He gasped out as tears flooded his eyes and his heart began to pound painfully.

Edward felt his stomach heaving as he took in the sight of the black rings under Bella's sunken eyes. Her face was pasty with a green tinge to her sunken cheeks and prominent cheekbones. Her hands looked claw like and dry. Her magnificent hair hung in limp, greasy strands and Edward noticed some angry looking pimples on her chin.

"_Don't look at me!" _Bella cried and she buried her head again.

Edward swallowed a sob as guilt overwhelmed him. _How had he let this happen? What was wrong with him? He was supposed to look after her and at the first phone call, the first sign of stress, he had abandoned her completely!_

He got up and carried the bucket that Bella had put next to her each night to the bathroom. He emptied it and washed it out. Once that was done, he wet a towel with cool water and carried it and a dry towel into the bedroom. Once again, he knelt at her feet and gently pried her hands off her head.

He noticed that his hand was shaking as he tilted her chin so that they were staring at each other.

Bella licked her lips, and she reached out and touched his face. Her touch was like icicles and he only realized that he was crying when she showed him the wetness on her fingers.

"Don't cry, Edward, this is normal, I've read about it. This is not your fault, I promise you! I've been busy as well and I can't be bothered to try and eat until late in the day!"

Edward wiped his face on his hands and he lifted the damp cloth to her face, neck, and forehead. Bella sighed with pleasure. The coldness of the water felt good against her dry skin. Edward threw the towel on the floor and he picked up the dry one and dried her skin gently.

"We have an appointment today," Bella said as she touched her stomach gently and smiled a soft smile.

_Thank God! I am going to find the underlying cause of this and if that lady doctor cannot do it, we will get someone else, fuck! I will fly someone in to look after her!_

Edward put his hand over hers. "I'm scared, Baby. I want to call my dad." He said as his voice cracked.

Bella was about to protest because the one thing that they had agreed on was that they would wait until New Years Day when she would be twelve weeks to tell everyone, but when she saw how utterly devastated Edward looked she changed her mind and nodded.

_Because secretly you are shit scared too; it's like my body has been, invaded by aliens! _

Bella shook the irrational thought away.

"Okay, but just Carlisle, okay? And we swear him to secrecy until New Years."

Edward was so happy that she had agreed that he gathered her into his arms and laid his head against her chest.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Bella held him to her body and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt him take a shaky breath and she began to rock him gently as she continued to scratch his scalp.

"You are tired." She said quietly.

Edward nodded, "It's over now. I have done what I can and if they do not like it; well fuck them too. You are my priority and nothing is going to interrupt that or take my attention away from you."

Edward turned his face into Bella's chest and he noticed that although her body was wafer thin, her breasts were bigger. Bella was wearing a pair of panties and an old sweatshirt of his.

Bella smiled as she pulled his hair so that he was looking up at her, "You are such a pervert!" She said jokingly.

Edward smiled, "You love this pervert!"

"Yes, I do."

Edward rocked back on his feet, "Would you like to shower with me?"

Bella nodded, "I would love to, but are you going to shave that caveman beard you've got going there?" She retorted as she wrinkled her nose.

Edward ran a hand over his face. He had forgotten to shave.

He put his arm around her shoulders and slipped the other under her legs and he stood up.

"Oh Isabella," he whispered as he felt her fragile and malnourished body against his.

Bella put up a hand and cupped his cheek, "Stop blaming yourself Edward please. I won't take medication for this, the babies are too important to us."

Edward shook his head, "Nothing is more important than your health! I will not lose you!"

Bella pressed her forehead to his, "Ssssh, baby, you are not going to lose me, my love. I promise you."

Edward grunted and walked into the bathroom. He set her gently onto the armchair before he turned the water on.

He walked back to her and unzipped the sweatshirt. He bit the insides of his mouth at the sight of her hipbones that were jutting out. Her stomach looked slightly rounded and it looked oddly out of place on her boney body.

He stood her up and pulled her boy shorts down her legs. Bella steadied herself on his shoulders as she stepped out of them. Edward picked her up carefully and carried her into the shower. He kept her close as he gently sat her on the shower seat and adjusted the nozzles of the multi jets.

Bella sighed as the hot water infused her skin and she began to feel warm. Edward picked up her shampoo and he washed her hair twice and conditioned it, before he picked up a sea sponge and he poured generous amounts of body wash onto it and he took his time washing every inch of her skin. He stepped out of the shower and fetched her toothbrush and toothpaste, unmindful of the water that he sloshed all over the floor. Bella smiled at him gratefully as she brushed her teeth and got rid of the disgusting smell and taste of bile in her mouth.

When he was finished washing her, Edward washed and conditioned his own hair quickly and washed his body before he turned the water off.

He wrapped Bella in a bath sheet and he wrapped another towel around her head before he picked her up and carried her into their sitting room.

"What do you want to wear?" He asked.

Bella's eyes travelled up and down his body before returning to his face. He cocked an eyebrow as he waited for her answer.

Bella blushed and she rolled her eyes, "Oh, please! You know that you are gorgeous and I can't resist you!"

Edward ran a hand threw his wet hair as he adjusted the towel that was sitting low on his hips. He cursed his hardening dick. _This is so not the time!_

"What do you want to wear, Baby?" he asked again as he turned the evidence of his arousal away from her.

Bella shrugged, "Um, I'm not sure what is going to fit, so I will choose, but could you get me something to drink?" she asked shyly.

Edward nodded and he pulled a bottle of water from the bar fridge in the corner of their room and handed it to her.

"What about some ginger tea and some toast? That worked for you last time, or some crackers?"

"Okay, some salt crackers and there is some Iced Tea in the fridge, I could have that."

Edward nodded, "Don't move!" he warned as he ran downstairs.

His head was spinning and his heart was hammering away, he quickly found what he was looking for and sprinted up the stairs again.

Bella thanked him quietly as she nibbled on the saltines. He watched as she struggled to open the bottle of iced tea until he took it from her, opened it and handed it back to her.

"I'm going to shave and get dressed. Why don't you sit here until you are feeling better and I will dry your hair when I am finished?"

Bella nodded.

Edward picked up his phone as he made his way into the bathroom and closed the door. The phone rang three times before he heard the reassuring voice of his father.

"_**Hello? Edward? Are you there?"**_

_**Edward swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yeah, I'm here," he said hoarsely.**_

"_**What's wrong? Are you sick?" Carlisle barked out.**_

"_**No, no nothing like that, well, it's Bella, we, um, we need you." Edward managed to get out before his throat closed completely and Carlisle heard a quiet sob as Edward tried to get himself under control.**_

"_**Do you want me to get your mother?" Carlisle asked as his chest tightened.**_

"_**NO! No, please, just you, can you come on Sunday?" Edward asked.**_

"_**I will be there by 10 a.m." Carlisle said quietly.**_

"_**Thanks Dad. Um, can you not tell Mom or anyone else about this somehow? I know that we don't lie to each other, and I wouldn't normally ask, but…"**_

_**Carlisle snorted, "No problem Son, I'm working and your mother doesn't expect me home any time soon." **_

"_**See you Sunday, Dad, thank you." Edward sighed in relief.**_

"_**Call me at any time night or day if you need me to come there sooner, alright?" Carlisle said quietly.**_

"_**Sure thing."**_

Edward already felt in a much better mood as he finished shaving. He brushed his teeth and discarded the towel as he walked into their dressing room.

He chose his favorite jeans with the hole in his knee and a black t-shirt with a warm cream 'fisherman's' jersey that Bella had bought him when they were on their road trip. He sat down and pulled on his socks and his kicked out pair of boots.

Bella was sitting in the sitting room and Edward had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying anything as she stood up and walked towards him. She was wearing a pair of winter leggings that were thermally insulated, with a thick pair of socks and her Ugg boots, with a long sleeved t-shirt, a cardigan and one of his polar-fleece lined Ed Hardy hoodies than hung down to her knees.

Bella shrugged as he looked at her, "I know it looks silly, but it's warm," she whispered.

Edward shook his head, "I don't give a fuck if you want to wear a clown suite, Baby, you wear whatever you want, and just so you know, you look beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her mouth softly.

"Come and sit with me so that I can dry your hair."

Bella sat on the bed with Edward leaning back against the headboard and Bella crawled between his legs.

Edward had to pull away slightly so that his bulging dick did not come into contact with her sexy ass.

Bella turned the television set on and Edward spent an hour brushing Bella's hair dry. He was ecstatic to see the shine and bounce that he loved so much back in her thick tresses. When he was finished he pulled her backwards until her head was resting on his shoulder and his arms held her around her waist.

Bella calmed under the gentle ministrations of her husband, who showed his love in each and every action.

"You hair seems longer and thicker somehow." Edward said as his lips brushed against her ear.

Bella shivered in delight at the vibration of his voice in her back, "I don't know about that, but it gets greasy so quickly nowadays! I've never had that problem before but now, I have to wash my hair every single day!"

"Are you feeling better?" he said as his fingers stroked her stomach.

"Much better, thank you. What's the time?"

Edward glanced at the bedside clock, "It's a little after eight, why?"

Bella moaned, "I'm sorry that I woke you up so early, Edward. The cleaning crew is coming at ten this morning and our appointment is at eleven." She made a half-hearted attempt to get up but Edward's hands tightened around her.

"Stay. Please, let's not rush right now, let's just lie here and relax for the next two hours, okay?"

Bella sighed and nodded as Edward half picked her up and he turned her on to her side as he spooned behind her.

"I love you and I am so sorry that I was busy Baby," he said as he kissed the back of his neck.

Bella smiled, "I love you, and I am so sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on, my Love".

They drifted off to sleep and it seemed to be only a moment later that Edward was woken up by the house phone ringing. The cleaning staff had arrived.

Edward was glad that this was to be their last day cleaning unsupervised, as Maggie and Reggie were due back from New York during the first week of the New Year.

He answered the door and instructed the staff to leave his bedroom until last. This time he was ready and he found ginger snaps and another bottle of iced tea. He carried his offering upstairs and he set them down next to the bed.

He was feeling a lot more rested as he sat on the bed next to Bella and he watched her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open a few moments later and Edward pressed her shoulder to the bed when she would have sat up.

"Take your time in sitting up Baby. Wait for your stomach to settle down. Deep breaths. That's it. Slowly, Bella."

Bella followed his instructions and she was pleased when after a few moments, her stomach did seem to settle down and Edward helped her to sit up slowly before he handed her a ginger snap and he opened another bottle of tea.

"I am going to need to go to the bathroom even more now! All I seem to do is pee!" She grumbled, but she drank deeply as she realized how thirsty she was.

Edward stopped her, "Slowly Bella! Take small sips, remember?"

Bella had to use the bathroom a few minutes later and they went downstairs after they had brushed their teeth and Bella had brushed her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail.

Edward pulled her red ski jacket from the hall closet and he helped her put it on, before he pulled his leather jacket on.

Edward held Bella's hand on the drive to the Woman's Centre. Edward rushed around to Bella's side and helped her out of the car. He cradled her to his side as they walked into the waiting room.

The receptionist gave Bella a sympathetic smile as she waved them through, "You may go right through," she said. Dr Stevenson had left strict instructions that Bella and Edward were not to be left in the waiting room, lest they be inundated with paparazzi.

Dr. Stevenson frowned slightly as Edward and Bella walked into her office. She greeted them quietly and watched as Edward helped Bella to peel off her outer clothing, before they took their seats.

"Bella, you are obviously not feeling very well." She said.

Bella snorted, "It's better in the afternoons, but if I eat too much or too quickly it just comes right back up again," she said.

Dr. Stevenson nodded and she made some notes.

"Let's weigh you first and see how you are doing. I have decided against doing an internal. I don't think that we should risk it right now, we can wait until you are feeling stronger."

The doctor weighed Bella twice before she entered her weight onto her chart. Once she had checked Bella's blood pressure, she drew some blood, which made Bella dig her head into Edward's chest as she fought the dry heaves.

Edward crooned into her ear in his sexy, husky voice. Dr. Stevenson smiled as she noticed that Bella's heart rate picked up noticeably.

Once again, she called a technician into the room, this time Edward and Bella searched anxiously for the babies' heartbeats, and the sight of the two small sacs made them both smile.

Bella wiped relieved tears off her cheeks and the technician announced that both babies were of an average weight and appeared to be growing normally.

Once they were seated again, Dr. Stevenson leaned forward in her desk and clasped her hands on top of her desk.

"Bella, you have lost quite a bit of weight, however, I am not concerned too much as you are going to more than make up for it from your second trimester onwards. However, there are a few things that you can do to help you. Here is a list with hints and tips on what generally works, but firstly, are you taking your prenatal vitamins?"

Bella shifted in her seat, "They make me feel worse, so I haven't taken them for the past two days and before that, I would just puke about an hour after taking it." She said quietly as Edward murmured his displeasure.

"Bella, it is very important that you ensure the health of the babies. I want you to try to take them in the evening. I am going to prescribe a vitamin with lower iron content for now, because iron often enhances the nausea. Next, Edward, I want you to go the health shop in town and get some organic ginger tea, peppermint tea and get some of those red and white peppermint sweets and some ginger drops. Bella try sucking on a peppermint sweet when you wake up, before you sit up. You need to lie still for a little while and then sit up slowly and sip some ginger or peppermint tea and a saltine or a water cracker."

Edward was busy making notes on the back of the information sheet that she had passed over the desk.

"Bella try not to wait until you feel hungry to eat. Small amounts and often is the rule here."

She went on for a few minutes before she asked if there were any other questions.

Bella cleared her throat, "Um, what about exercise? I normally work out about five or six times a week, so can I still do that?"

Dr. Stevenson shook her head, "No aerobics for now. You can walk every day for an hour if you want to, the fresh air will do you good. If the weather is bad, then you can walk on a treadmill for an hour. You can also do water aerobics, but I would like to see how you are progressing. Carrying twins is much like a singleton pregnancy except that there is just more; more symptoms, more tummy, more babies and more care is needed to ensure that you carry your babies as close to full term as possible. The normal gestation period is forty weeks. The longer you can carry them, the healthier, and stronger they will be."

Bella looked at Edward and raised her eyebrows at him. He took a deep breath because he knew what she wanted him to discuss.

"Um, Dr. Stevenson, do you know anything about BDSM?" He asked and Bella would have been amused if she were not so embarrassed to see that he was blushing.

Dr. Stevenson looked from one to the other before she answered, "Do you mean Bondage, Domination, Sadism, and Masochism?" She asked carefully.

Edward nodded, "Yes, well that acronym also stands for Bondage/Discipline, Domination/Submission, Sadism/Masochism. Bella and I live this alternate lifestyle, although neither of us practices Sadism and Masochism." He said quietly.

Dr. Stevenson pursed her lips, "So Bella is…"

"Bella is my submissive and yes, before you ask, our lifestyle is fully consensual."

Dr. Stevenson nodded, "I see. Look I'm going to be honest with you, I do not know too much about this at all, except what I have read and I have attended a couple of seminars on alternative lifestyles. Why don't I do some research and we can talk about it at length when I see you again?"

Edward and Bella nodded. "We have just attended a BDSM Complete Lifestyle Retreat, where we had some very informative sessions with Dr. Felix Landau on BDSM and pregnancy. Have you heard of him?"

Dr. Stevenson nodded and all at once, she seemed more at ease, "Of course I have. Dr. Landau is a leading OB/GYN in the United States! He specializes in difficult pregnancies and multiple pregnancies as well! He conducted the seminars that I attended. Well this is good, because I will contact him and get some background knowledge before we meet again."

Edward and Bella let out a collective breath that they had been holding. The conversation had gone easier than Edward had thought it would.

"Is there anything else?"

Edward nodded, "My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, may phone you. He is the Chief of Surgery at St. Helena Cottage Hospital and we want him to check Bella out, so if he asks for any information, please feel free to assist him."

Dr. Stevenson nodded, "That is understandable, Bella you will just need to sign Consent to Release Information form."

Bella nodded.

"Okay, now I would like to see you again in three weeks, just as you enter your second trimester, okay? Also, there is a list of informative books and websites that you could read up information and advice."

Bella made her next appointment as they were leaving and Edward drove them straight to 'The Right Stuff' the health and organic food store and fresh food market near the waterfront.

Edward pulled out his beanie and sunglasses and he put them on before he and Bella made their way inside the store.

Edward got a trolley while Bella found an assistant to help them. As soon as she told the woman that, she was pregnant and that she was suffering with extreme morning sickness, the assistant flew into action and almost two hours later, Edward pushed the overflowing trolley to his car.

They had boxes of peppermint tea, ginger tea, fresh ginger as well as a peppermint plant. There were organic sweets to suck on, organic fruit, and vegetables, organic cheese, although Bella had covered her mouth and quickly found something else to look at when she smelled it. Edward also bought a motion sickness wristband that was supposed to help. Organic legumes such as lentils, beans were added to the pile along with herbal coffee, which was made from chicory and was not essentially a coffee at all, but apparently, it tasted the same. Bella snorted at that and walked away. Edward also bought Bella some new organic shampoo and conditioner along with an 'acne' cream for her breakout on her chin, much to Bella's dismay.

Edward suggested a salad for lunch and Bella agreed, so Edward bought Chicken salad and Green salad from the Organic salad bar and they drove down to the yacht club. Edward parked the car and they watched the boats pass by as they ate their lunch and drank their 'organic' iced tea that Edward had bought them.

Next stop was the drug store to get her prenatal vitamins.

Bella's eyes were closing by the time that they got home again and they both made their way upstairs after the groceries were packed away.

Edward and Bella woke up mid afternoon. Bella was feeling a little nauseous and hungry at the same time and Edward encouraged her to take her time in getting up he made her a slice of dry toast and a cup of tea. Bella walked downstairs after she had brushed her teeth and washed her face. She felt a little light-headed, but she managed to nibble at the slice of bread as she sipped her tea.

Edward leaned against the counter, "What else would you like to eat, Baby?" He asked in concern.

Bella shook her head, "Honestly, I don't want to eat anything. Maybe some apple juice or pear juice?" She said as smiled at him.

Edward frowned, "That's not nearly enough for you to eat, Bella! The instruction sheets say that you must eat five to six meals a day and you need to drink at least two gallons of water or liquid! Now, what about…"

Bella groaned and held up her hand, "Oh please don't lecture me about this now! You heard what the doc said Edward, I will pick up the weight again."

Edward growled in frustration, "You are so damn stubborn!"

Bella ignored him as she nibbled on a corner of her bread. It tasted like cardboard, but at least her stomach felt a little better.

Bella finished eating and she was conscious of Edward staring at her as she carried her plate and cup to the dishwasher. As she bent over, she felt two warm hands on her hips.

Bella giggled, "That, is not going to make me feel better, my Love!"

Edward groaned and when she straightened up and turned around, she giggled at the pout on his beautiful mouth.

"You are so silly!" she exclaimed.

Edward grinned at her, "I try. What do you want to do now? We need to talk…"

Bella nodded, "Okay, why don't we go for a walk in the woods? We haven't done that in a while."

Edward looked out at the overcast day but before he could voice his misgivings Bella shook her head, "Please don't treat me as if I'm going to fall to pieces in a little bit of water, come on, Edward, and nothing's changed!"

Edward reluctantly agreed and they changed into jeans, with good hiking boots and warm sweaters as well as their waterproof jackets before they left the property and walked to the woods behind their house.

After about twenty minutes of companionable silence Edward cleared his throat, "How are you feeling about the pregnancy now?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't know, I am so scared," she said so softly that Edward had to bend over to catch her words.

He stopped walking and stared hard at her, "Paul says that we need to name our fears if we are ever to conquer them, so name your fear."

Bella shook her head and mumbled something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Edward's forehead crinkled into a frown; please don't tell me that she has already forgotten, he thought to himself.

Bella bit her lip as she crossed her arms across her chest, "It's nothing, I guess, or maybe I'm still in shock, I keep thinking how is it possible that we are having twins? Charlie is an only child and as far as I know, Alexis was also an only child, so I think that we should get a second opinion about this." She said.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Isabella, you saw the possums, they are there!"

Bella's eyebrows shot up, "Possums? Did you just call our kids, possums?"

Edward nodded, "When we get home, I will show you the new pictures."

Edward watched as Bella's eyes lit up with a tiny spark of excitement, "There are new photos?"

Edward nodded and Bella felt the grin on her face.

They turned towards home, Edward put his arm around her waist, and he kissed the top of her beanie.

"So, I've asked Carlisle to keep his visit to us a secret but I feel really guilty asking him to lie to Mom. We need to tell everyone soon, okay?" Edward asked.

Bella could hear the excitement in his voice and she knew that if he had his way, they would be calling a family telephone conference as soon as they got home.

Bella put her one hand on his chest, "New Years Day, just as we agreed. Hey! That reminds me; did you tell Mom about us going to Forks for Christmas and then onto them for New Years?"

Edward swore under his breath, "Shit! I knew that there was something that I forgot to do!" He said.

Bella stopped walking and stepped in front of him so that she could peer up into his face.

"Hmm, did you really forget, or did you chicken out, Sparky?" she said with mock sternness.

Edward grinned at her and flicked the tip of her nose, "You are so fucking cute, but I really forgot! If you remember, we all had injuries from my father going all fucking Rocky Balboa on us!"

Bella began chuckling, "Yeah, that was unexpected." A sudden gust of wind made her shiver and Edward tucked her arm through his as he began to walk again.

"Come on, let's get home, this weather isn't looking too good." He said with a glance at the darkening skies.

Edward had taken some frozen Lamb and Vegetable casserole out of the freezer and Bella baked some crusty rolls to go with their meal.

Edward noticed that Bella gobbled down two bowls of stew and she attacked the rolls that she smothered in a thick smear of butter. Edward frowned at Bella when she added flavored sea salt.

She smirked at him and stuck her tongue out, "Stop watching me damn it! This casserole is fucking delicious and I'm starving!"

"Okkkkayyy, but don't you think that you should go easy on the salt?"

Bella glared at him, "If you are going to monitor my food for the next nine months or whatever, I am going to go crazy!"

Edward took a deep breath and did not comment, although he wanted to pull her smart ass over his lap and spank her.

Edward forced himself to go back to eating and he noticed that Bella seemed to be back to her happy self as she wiped the bowl with a crust of her roll. She was moaning and whimpering her appreciation of the food, and Edward hated himself for the fact that each sound went straight to his cock!

When Edward heard Bella's giggle and his head shot up. Bella had stood up to clear her dinner place and she saw the tent in his sleep pants that he had changed into when they got home. Bella felt her girly bits tingle. Her nipples were suddenly hard and her panties were damp and before she could stop herself, she giggled.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, "You little cocktease!"

She guffawed and wiggled her eyebrows at him as she took in his predicament, "What's wrong? Did something come up there, Sparky?" She sniggered at him

Bella cleared her throat, "So, I wanted to ask you, are you going to collar me tonight or tomorrow night?"

Edward frowned, "Do you think that it's a good idea to play now? You haven't exactly been feeling well Bella."

Edward was surprised by Bella's reaction; she dropped her fork into her empty bowl and glared over at him with narrowed eyes, "Why. Not"

He was so surprised at her tone of voice that he automatically answered her, "Because I don't want you to feel worse. And I didn't plan for any new play that doesn't involve bondage or toys."

Bella shook her head and hissed something softly.

Edward looked over at her, "What do you want to say?"

Bella shrugged, "I just think that you are being a bit of a pussy about this that's all!" Bella said tauntingly as she got up, gathered her empty plates, and turned towards the dishwasher.

That was her first mistake; she should have realized not to turn her back on Edward after throwing down a challenge.

As soon as she placed the cutlery and crockery in it, she felt two hands grip her hips and she squealed in surprise.

"Put your fucking hands on the counter now!" Edward growled in her ear.

Bella obeyed and she felt his hands pulling her yoga pants down until they fell around her ankles.

She heard the rasp breath heavy in her ear as she felt him pulling his pants down and then he was kicking at her feet, "Wider!"

Bella quickly stepped out of her pants and she pushed backwards as she widened her stance so that her ass was sticking out and Edward could smell her juices that were leaking from her heated core.

"Fuck, you are insatiable! You wanted this all along didn't you?" He gripped her hair and pulled her head back so that her dark brown eyes met his green/black ones.

"Yes! Take me like this; fuck my ass, my pussy, anything! Do it!" She ground out.

Edward grinned evilly at her, and then his eyes lit up as he looked at the counter, "Do we still use unsalted butter?"

Bella nodded, puzzled until he reached over her and she watched with wide eyes as his fingers scooped up a dollop of the rich yellow substance. Bella gasped as she realized his intentions.

"Edward, we, um, aagh, shouldn't, fuck" his fingers were rubbing, rubbing pressing into her tight hole, mixing her juices with the melting butter, sliding one, then two fingers inside her.

"OhmyGoddddd! Edward! I need you, Baby, please, fuck me, I need you inside me…"

Edward's only answer was to pull her hips against his hard cock and then he flattened her back and stretched her arms out as his fingers continued to fuck her ass, slowly and rhythmically. He watched in rapt pleasure as he added another finger and Bella began to shake.

He stroked his cock with his free hand before he guided himself to her heated entrance. Bella felt him and she pushed backwards, impaling her body onto his.

'FUCK, BELLA!" Edward yelled as she ground her ass up against his pubic bone.

"Fuck me both sides!" She ordered and she growled when she felt the sting of Edward's hand on her ass.

"Yes! YES! That is so good, do it again! Spank me!"

Edward's free hand came down on her cheeks as he continued to fuck her back entrance with his fingers and Bella bucked her hips so that she was working herself on his cock.

She could feel her orgasm beginning to tighten her belly.

"Touch yourself! Go on, finger that clit of yours!" Edward ordered and Bella took one hand off the counter and she found her swollen bundle of nerves that was standing to attention, just waiting for a touch.

"Oh! Oh!" She gasped as her little fingers pulled the hood back and she rubbed over the little cherry.

"Now, cum for me, Baby, CUM!" Edward ordered and Bella felt herself fall apart. Her knees began to shake and Edward's fingers gripped her hip as his other fingers pumped in and out of her ass rapidly. As her muscles milked his hardness, he leaned forward and bit down on her shoulder.

Bella screamed as the sensation overload caused her to cum a second time as Edward pumped his sperm deep inside her and his fingers curled inside her ass.

Edward panted against Bella's back as he fought to catch his breath. As his cock softened he pulled out of her and took his fingers away.

Bella whimpered at the loss and Edward stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously? You are insatiable, Isabella. You are going to be the death of me! Not so much of a pussy now, am I. Let's clean up and then I will collar you, Naughty Girl." He commented wryly as he leaned over and kissed her shoulder that showed the outline of his bite.

Bella could feel heat flood her face and she turned her head away to hide the sudden rush of tears to her eyes.

She blinked rapidly to dispel them. She was pissed at herself, _what the fuck is wrong with me._

Edward did not notice the war of emotions as he carefully pulled his off and instructed her to stay still as he walked into the pantry and came back with a roll of kitchen paper towel.

He cleaned Bella up and then himself before he got dressed while Bella just stood at the counter feeling used and stupid.

_I am no better than a fucking whore is! And I'm a whore with nymphomania as well! Insatiable, just another word for fucking slut or cock whore! A bitch in heat! That's is me! I am no better than… __**her!**_

Suddenly it was all too much, Bella quickly picked up her clothes, and she darted out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Edward had been busy clearing the table and he did not notice when she tore out of the room until he heard Bella's footsteps running up the stairs he stopped and frowned.

_She knows that she is not allowed to run on the fucking stairs! _ He thought in irritation, _especially now!_

"ISABELLA, DON'T RUN!" He shouted out without thinking.

"DON'T CALL ME ISABELLA,_ EDWARD_! I AM NOT COLLARED REMEMBER!" she shouted back down the stairwell and then he heard a door slam. A moment later, he heard 30 Seconds to Mars belting out above his head.

Edward's head snapped up and he felt his hand tingle in anticipation of connecting with her ass. It seemed that Alice had passed on her love of their music when she was in a temper to Isabella.

"Oh no, she didn't! She is not going to get away with this just because she is pregnant!" He said to himself as he took the stairs two at a time.

If the closed door did not give him a clue, then the loud, pounding sound of Jared Leto screaming out "This is warrrrrrrrrr…."

Edward growled, "You have got it right there, mate… fuck. My. Life!" He turned the handle to Bella's room and sprang back in shock.

She had locked the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BELLA? OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He shouted as he banged on the door with his fist.

THUMP! Something hit the door. THUMP!

_What the fuck? What is she, five?_

"NO! GO AWAY! YOU, YOU … YOU MAN!" Bella screamed over the music and she stamped her foot. That felt so good that she did it again and again as she gritted her teeth together and let out a half growl, half scream of frustration.

Bella was in the midst of a full-blown temper tantrum. She had never thrown one before, not like this. It felt liberating and awesome! Bella had thrown her shoes at the door and before she knew it she was tossing cushions across the room, pulling the bedding off her bed and empting her closet as her submissive clothes flew all over the room.

She loved the feeling of rage that was flowing through her veins. She felt invincible and a little crazy to be honest, but it felt so damn good.

_I am losing my mind, isn't it cool?_ She thought to herself. Then she giggled. Suddenly she was doubled over with laughter and as the tears ran down her cheeks, she sank down onto the plush carpet as she snorted and chuckled to herself.

Suddenly she stopped laughing. "What am I doing?" She whispered to herself. She moved over to her iPod and turned it off.

"Sorry boys, but Momma is getting a headache. But you did make me feel better, so thanks." she said.

How could she have been so stupid? She had asked Edward to collar her, and then she had practically seduced him and finally she had acted like a wayward teenager.

"Fuck, I'm as batty as Renee is! Maybe we are related after all, and maybe she is a twin and her other evil twin sister will crawl out of the wood work – Oh God, what if I'm bipolar like her!"

She crawled onto her bare mattress and seconds later there was just the sound of her loud wracking sobs that filled the air.

Edward walked back upstairs with the tools that he needed.

If Bella was going to behave like a child, he was left with no choice but to treat her like a child.

He heard her throwing things around the room and he gritted his teeth as he worked on the hinges. Next came her giggles and in spite of his anger, Edward found himself smiling at the sound of his naughty girl's laughter. Silence followed before he heard the sound of her loud crocodile tears. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

He knew exactly what his girl needed and she was not going to like the outcome! Edward had gone through his course manual just to remind himself of safe punishments. The ass was a safe cushion but he had chosen not to do what was expected of him.

The next minute Bella screamed as her door crashed to the ground.

She sprang onto her hands and knees and stared at Edward as if he had lost his mind.

"What! What the fuck, are you doing? Get out of my room! GET OUT!" she screamed at him.

Edward calmly stepped over the door and picked it up before he carried it out of her room and propped it against the hallway wall.

Bella eyed her bathroom; she could probably make it!

"Do not even think about it, Isabella." Edward's velvet voice was quiet. Dangerously quiet.

"You can't do this, Edward, I'm not collared, and you don't have the right to." She muttered as she stared around the room that she had trashed.

Edward growled in the back of his throat, "Enough! You wanted to be collared tonight, correct?"

_Shiiiiiiit, this is not looking so good, but hang on; ha! I am pregnant! What's the worst he can do, right? Hmmm…_

Bella smirked up at Edward and nodded, "That's right," she said with a challenge in her voice.

Edward groaned inwardly, _Dear God is this how she is going to be for the next seven months. Her mood swings are going to give me whiplash!_

Felix had encouraged the Dom's to get creative and Edward had been struck with a hint of genius as he thought about Bella's punishment.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, come and stand before me," he said.

Bella almost squealed in glee as she hopped off the bed and stood in front of him.

Edward turned her around and he buckled her training collar around her neck.

When he turned Bella around again, she was frowning. She did not like the training collar, as she normally only wore it as a sign of former disobedience.

"Now, this is how the day is going to go. You should have been collared from this morning until tomorrow morning, but because we began late you will remain collared until," he glanced down at his watch, "8.30 p.m. tomorrow night. Firstly, take off your clothes."

Bella got undressed and she frowned when Edward held out his hand and she placed everything into his hand.

"Underwear as well." Bella obeyed and soon she was naked.

"I want you to pick up the rest of your clothing and put everything outside your door. I also want your docking station and your iPod."

Bella stared at him.

Edward frowned, "Now Isabella! Do not keep me waiting!"

Bella bit her lip as she scurried around the room picking up her clothing and fighting genuine tears back.

Edward nodded to her dresser, "Everything, that means bras and panties as well as shoes. Now!"

Fifteen minutes later, there were neat piles outside her doorway, as well as her docking station, her iPod and her house phone and Bella stood silently in front of Edward. She could see the anger and disapproval in his eyes and his mouth was turned down at the edges in disappointment.

Her lip hurt as her teeth turned it white and her knuckles whitened as she clasped her hands in front of her. What made her feel worse was that she realized that Edward had turned the heat up in the house and it was pleasantly warm and comfortable. Even in punishment, he was so good to her.

"I told you that I have been too soft on you and that things were going to change. Just because you are pregnant does not give you the right to behave like a banshee in our home. I will not stand for it! You disrespected the clothing that I bought for you and so you will not be wearing any clothing whenever you are collared for a month. You will also not be sharing my bed, nor are you allowed to enter the master suite at all during these times. I am only allowing you to sleep on a bed at all because you are carrying our babies. In addition, for the next month, from the moment that you are collared, you are not to look at me directly nor are you allowed to call me Master or Sir. You need to earn those privileges Isabella." Edward said and he had to harden his heart as he watched her face crumble and fat, hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do you have anything to say, Isabella?"

It took Bella a few moments to be able to speak, "C-c-can't yo-u-u-u-u just sp-spank m-m-meeeee?" she asked as she wiped her face free of tears and mucus.

Suddenly she crossed her legs, "I need to pee," she whispered.

Edward nodded, "Go on then, wash your face and hands, and get back here. Do not close that door!" he barked out pointing to the bathroom door.

Bella nodded before she hurried off.

Edward sighed. _Was this just an inkling of things to come?_

A few moments later Bella came back and she went to kneel but Edward stopped her. Bella made sure to keep her head down as tears dripped from her nose and splashed onto her hands.

"You are not to kneel unless you have a large cushion to kneel on, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma – yes" Bella said and her shoulders sagged.

"You asked why I couldn't just spank you. Well it is my prerogative to choose your punishment and a spanking is just not going to do this time. I want you to remember this lesson for a long time and that is why it is going to last for a month, do you understand?"

Bella nodded.

Edward nodded, "Good girl. Now, you need to clean up the rest of this room and then you are to go to sleep. When you wake up tomorrow, you are not to get out of bed unless you have to use the bathroom! Once you are finished, you are to go back to bed and wait for me there. You will suck your candies. Good night Isabella. I will be switching your lights off in an hour and you still need to write in your journal."

Edward did not wait for an answer before he walked out and picked up a pile of clothing and carried them to the storage room. It took him a few trips to get everything packed away before he carried the door away.

Bella made up her bed and tidied her room until there was not one thing out of place. Once she was finished tidying up she was about to run herself a bath but she remembered that the list of instructions stated that she was not to sit in a hot bath.

This made Bella very sad and she sat down on the toilet seat as she stared at her lovely bath. She ran her fingers over the snowy white surface. She loved the luxurious bath that she had, and now she was not allowed to bath because she was pregnant.

When Edward walked into Bella's room to remove her bathroom door he found her sitting in the empty bathtub as she cried quietly.

"What are you doing Isabella?" Edward made sure that his voice was stern. The problem was that she looked so fucking cute and he just wanted to pick her up and cuddle the shit out of her.

_NO! She is not Bella now; she is a submissive that has been fucking disrespectful and disobedient!_

Bella scrubbed her knuckles over her eyes before she let out a shaky breath, "I wanted to have a bath but I'm not allowed to," she whispered.

Edward nodded, _awww, sweet baby_.

_NO! Cut that shit out!_ _You have to be firm, Assward!_

"Well, I never gave you permission to bathe did I?" he bit out.

He could see as Bella almost lifted her eyes to look at him bit she remembered at the last moment and kept her eyes on her feet.

"Did I?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Well, there is no time to bath or shower now, because you have wasted time, Isabella. Now brush your teeth, wash your face, and get into bed."

Bella climbed out of the bath and she gestured to the toilet.

"Um, I need"

Edward nodded curtly, "Go ahead."

Bella frowned for a moment but Edward had already turned away from her and he was busy dismantling her door, removing the hinges. She used the toilet and then brushed her teeth and washed her face before she found the cream that she had bought that day had been placed next to her moisturizer. She applied the cream carefully to the affected areas of her chin and her forehead. She washed her hands again before she applied her new organic strawberry and raspberry body butter to her dry skin.

She felt much better when she was finished and she made her way into her room and climbed under the covers.

She watched Edward hungrily as he unscrewed the door hinges and carried the door outside and up the stairs. There was a storage room next to her studio where Edward had stored all of her clothes and the two doors as well as her electronic equipment.

When he returned she was writing in her journal furiously.

He stood and looked at her for a moment.

"Lights out in five minutes." He said and he turned away.

Bella put her book away and she slid down under the covers and closed her eyes.

Edward walked back into her room and he flicked off the light switch, which plunged her room into darkness.

Her eyes adjusted and she watched as he put the small bucket next to her bed and he placed a bottle of water on her bedside table along with two of the red and white swirly peppermint sweets.

Next to that, he placed a box of water crackers.

Bella felt her eye burn with unshed tears. He was so caring it made her heart ache.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as a lone tear ran across her face and into her hair.

Edward sat down abruptly next to her on the bed and he ran his hand through her hair, which was loose.

"I know, but your tantrum was completely unacceptable." He said as his fingers raked through her hair and soothed her.

"Sleep now. I love you, Isabella."

"I love you," she replied. _ Master_, she silently added on the word.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

When Bella woke up the next morning, she lay perfectly still for a few moments as the nausea and lightheadedness rolled over her in waves.

"Aagh" Bella whimpered.

She had to pee. Again.

She popped a peppermint sweet into her mouth and sucked hard.

She wanted to lie in bed but her urgent bladder needs came first so she shimmied out of bed without moving around too much, because she knew that as soon as she was upright, she would be barffing like a foghorn!

Bella sat up slowly, still sucking for all she was worth on the sweet.

Once she had made it to the bathroom and the 'pressure' was off, she washed her face and hands, brushed her teeth before she put some more cream on her chin and forehead, and washed her hands again.

She did not look as bad this morning, she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. There were still dark rings under her eyes, but they did not look like bruises anymore. She was paler than usual, but not quite so green looking.

Bella walked back to bed and snuggled down under the covers. Only then, she realized that she did not feel so queasy any more. She kept sucking her sweet until it was gone and then she sat up again with pillows propped behind her back as she sipped the bottled water and she nibbled on several crackers.

Within a half an hour, Bella was almost feeling 'normal' again. She was itching to get out of bed, but she was also determined to obey her Master. She could not believe that she had behaved so badly the night before and she was deeply embarrassed by her childish behavior and wanted to talk to Edward about it.

She heard the door to their bedroom open and she was itching to get out of bed and get onto her knees but she was not allowed, so she waited.

She saw Edward's bare feet come into view and her breathing hitched as she watched him move to the side of the bed.

"Good Morning, Little Girl."

Bella waited.

"I need you to answer me today, Isabella. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better, Ma, um, thank you. I slept well and the candy seemed to help this morning as did the water and the crackers, thank you."

Edward sat down next to her and Bella could feel the heat from his thigh against her.

He brushed her hair back from her face and tilted her chin up.

He noticed the hint of color in her cheeks. His thumb brushed against her lower lip until her teeth released it.

"You are going to break the skin if you keep doing that. Hmmm, your skin looks much better. Do you feel like some tea?" He murmured.

Bella began to nod, but remembered his instructions, "Yes, please. May I get up? I think that I could manage to put some breakfast together as long as it's not cooked, is that okay, um," it was so difficult not to use his title!

After a moment, Edward spoke up, "Okay, here, take my hand."

He stood up and pulled back the covers.

His groin responded to the sight of her slightly larger breasts and her sweet bare pussy.

Bella stood up next to him and she automatically stood in her inspection position with her hands in front of her and her head down.

"Come," Edward, said as he turned and walked downstairs.

Edward poured himself a mug of coffee and Bella grimaced as the smell hit her nose.

Edward noticed and he stopped pouring milk into his mug.

"What's wrong?"

Bella sighed sadly, "The smell of coffee isn't what it used to be," she said.

Edward chuckled sympathetically, "I will drink it outside"

Bella shook her head, "No! It will be fine, just give me a moment." She opened up a ginger drop and popped it into her mouth.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Edward thought about what Bella's stomach could handle.

"What about a couple of boiled eggs, some toast, muesli and yoghurt with honey? Do you think you can do that?"

Bella nodded with a small smile on her face, "That should be fine, thank you."

"Good, why don't you put this on while you cook, I don't want you to burn your skin." Edward handed Bella an apron.

It just covered her hardened nipples and finished just below the apex of her thighs with a tie at the back.

Edward turned Bella around and he did not even try to hide his erection as he absorbed the sight of her ass framed by the frilly pink material. When he was finished 'tying the bow' at her waist, he pulled her back against his hips for a minute as he unashamedly ground himself against her softness.

"That feels so fucking good," he whispered in her ear.

Bella could feel herself blushing everywhere. For some reason the feeling of the soft material brushing ever so gently against her nipples was more erotic than nipple clamps and Bella could feel her self grow slick with need.

A sting against her ass accompanied by the popping sound of a hand against her ass made her jump out of her trance.

"Get to it, then Isabella!" Edward said with a deep chuckle. He knew just how much he was affecting her and he liked it!

Edward turned the small plasma screen against the kitchen wall on and he sipped his coffee as he watched a weekend talk show, while staring at Bella's ass all the time.

He knew that she could not see him watching her; it was even more of a turn on to be able to see her dancing around the kitchen, naked, except for that tiny apron.

Edward had never been much of a 'dress-up' person, but now his mind was filled with mental images of Bella in different costumes such as a _French maid as she dusted a high shelf; a prisoner as she begged for his favor; a slave as she vied for his attention - oh yes, the list was endless - she could be Jane in the Jungle 'me Tarzan, you Jane'._

Edward watched as Bella bent over and he saw the outline of her lower lips that were glistening with her arousal.

He smirked as he readjusted himself in his jeans; _At least I am not the only one suffering here!_

Bella could feel Master's eyes burning through her and she could barely concentrate enough to not burn the toast!

She set the table and walked back to get the small bowl of soft-boiled eggs that she had made before she turned away to get something that she was craving for, pickles and mayonnaise, just the thought of it was making Bella's mouth water.

When she sat down, Edward stared at the jar of pickles that Bella had put next to her plate and the container of mayonnaise.

Bella waited for Edward to begin eating before she picked up her own spoon and she carefully began to eat her muesli and yoghurt.

The sight of the honey made her scrunch up her nose in distaste, so she forwent that and settled for a handful of dried cranberries instead.

Bella sat back and de-shelled an egg. Once she was done, she picked up a piece of toast and squashed the egg onto the toast before she slathered the runny yoke in mayonnaise and a spoonful of pickles.

Edward swallowed loudly. He was completely repulsed by the sight of the yellowy, whitish, concoction on the piece of toast that Bella was licking her lips over as she smiled before she spooned another spoonful of pickled caramelized onion over the top.

To make matters worse, she made sex noises as she munched the hideous looking conglomeration in front of her!

"Mmm, oohwhishisshooogoooob" Bella said as she used a finger to wipe goo off her cheek and popped it into her mouth

_What the fuck ever_, Edward thought at he kept his eyes firmly fixed on his plate. He could not bring himself to object to her eating that stuff, because he was happy that she was eating at all before noon, so he just kept his head down and ignored her.

Bella did not notice. She was too busy licking the mayonnaise off her lips.

_This is the best fucking thing I have ever eaten! Why didn't I ever think of this before?_

Bella hummed happily to herself as she finished eating before she remembered that she was collared and that her Master was eating with her.

She stopped humming and daintily wiped her mouth with a serviette before she got up and cleared the table.

She came back once she was finished and her cheeks were bright pink as she realized that she must have looked like a rabid beast devouring her breakfast.

Edward had managed to finish eating and was watching her in amusement.

"Did you enjoy your food, Isabella?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for my lack of manners"

Edward grinned, "Well, it was entertaining to watch you eat. I don't think that I've ever seen you enjoy your food quite so much before, and your choice of condiments were certainly, um eclectic!"

Oh dear. Bella looked down at the jar of pickles and she swallowed hard.

Edward stopped laughing as he watched Bella's eyes widen before she put a hand over her mouth.

He jumped up, "Sit down!" He pressed her into her chair and pushed her head down before he opened the windows and let a fresh wind blow into the kitchen.

"Deep breaths, Baby. Here," Edward pulled a throw from the back of a chair and he pulled it around her shoulders.

"Easy now. That's it. Stay just like this for a while, okay?"

Bella nodded carefully.

Edward stood behind her and rubbed gentle circles on her back.

Bella began to relax but she knew that she had eaten too much food in too short a time and it was not going to stay down.

Bella jumped up and raced to the sink.

She made it just in time.

Edward held her hair off her face as Bella heaved into the sink.

He leaned forward and turned the water on.

When Bella was finished, she leaned forward and put her sweaty forehead on the cool and refreshing stainless steel.

Edward stepped away from her but he was back just as quickly as he once again swept Bella carefully into his arms and he carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

Bella pushed against his shoulders weakly, "What are you doing? I'm not allowed in here!" She croaked hoarsely.

"Red!" Edward whispered into her ear.

Bella's head shot off his shoulder.

"Red, Isabella, Red, red, red." He said again, louder this time so that there was no mistake.

Bella bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed against the rejection.

_**He does not want me**_**.**

Edward set Bella down on the sofa in their sitting room before he walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

He undressed quickly, discarding his jeans and t-shirt on the floor before he hurried back to her side, his fingers unbuckled her collar and he tossed it onto the seat before he picked her up and carried her to the shower.

Edward repeated the shower from the previous evening, as he washed her hair and body before he began to worship Bella's body with his fingers and his lips.

Bella let her head rest against the cool tile as she watched him kiss, nibble and suckle his was across her skin.

Each touch was like a needle in her skin. _He does not want me! He does not want me! He does not want me!_

_Why is he touching me like this if he does not want me any longer? He is obviously repulsed by me, and I do not blame him! _

Bella's body did not agree with her, as it responded to Edward's ministrations. Her nipples were hard and aching for his touch while her pussy was positively dripping with juices.

"I'm just like _her,_ a fucking bitch in heat," Bella growled out.

Edward stopped and he stared up at Bella in a mixture of shock and anger.

"What?" he spat out.

Bella shrugged as she snorted in disgust, "I said that I am just like her; a bitch in heat! I mean you do not want me, and I disgust you so how can you even stand to touch me like this and my body just laps up all the attention! You are right to be disgusted! _I am disgusted_!" She said as she looked down at her fingers in her lap.

The next minute the water had been switched off and Bella's shoulders were gripped in Edward's hands as he shook her slightly.

"Look. At. Me!"

Bella looked up at him, _why was he so angry?_ She thought.

"WHY? YOU DARE TO ASK ME WHY I AM SO 'ANGRY'. I AM NOT _ANGRY_, I AM SO FUCKING MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW THAT I WANT TO FUCKING SMACK YOUR ASS UNTIL YOU SCREAM FOR MERCY!" Edward shouted at her as he struggled to regain control over his emotions.

He stood up and stepped back from Bella.

"I suggest that you give me some space, Bella, because if you push me right now, I am going to break something. Please get dressed and lie down or something." Edward said in a dead quite voice and he stepped from the shower and walked out unmindful of the water that he was dripping all over the floors.

Bella heard the bedroom door slam shut and she let out a shaky breath.

_Shit._

Bella stood up and she dried her body and hair. She dressed in yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt before she blow-dried her hair until it was shining and straight down her back. Bella brushed her teeth again and noticed that her cream was on one side of her toothbrush, together with a bottle of water.

She walked into the bedroom and because she was feeling better, she made up the bed before she sat down on a sofa and switched the television on. Once again, Edward had anticipated her every need.

On the small table next to the sofa was a box of crackers with a bottle of organic ginger beer and a small bowl of fruit.

Bella could feel tears flooding her eyes.

The door opened at that moment and when she saw Edward standing there with a towel around his hips she flew across the room and into his arms as a wave of emotion crashed over Bella.

"Oomph!" Edward caught her just in time as her arms and legs wrapped around him like a vine and she clung to him as her soft mouth rained kisses, wet, messy slobbering kisses over his face and neck.

""

Edward held her against him; his towel lay forgotten on the floor as he walked over to the sofa and sat down, his hands grasping her bottom against his lap.

Long moments passed before Bella lifted her wet face. Her body was wracked with hiccups. Edward hushed her as he passed the box of tissues that stood on the table into her hands.

Bella gulped out a 'thank (hic) you' as she pulled handfuls of tissues from the box and she blew her nose and wiped her swollen eyes.

Edward just kept running his hands up and down her back with a feather light touch until Bella's breathing slowed down and her body leaned into his, relaxed and calmer.

"I think that I'm losing my mind," Bella said quietly.

Edward's arms tightened around her thin body, "You are just fine, Baby."

Bella pushed against his shoulders and she looked at him incredulously, "How can you say that Edward? I am losing my goddamn mind! I have been behaving like a mad, crazy person for the past two days! This is insane behavior and I know that you don't want to hear it but…"

Edward clamped a hand over her mouth as his dark green eyes glared at her.

"You got a 'free pass' with your last comment, but I will spank you if you finish what you were about to say, I am not joking." Edward growled.

They glared at each for a moment, Bella licked her lips, "Please let me talk to you; I need to 'name my fear'. Please Edward? If you want me to be open and honest with you then you need to be able to listen to the good as well as the bad things that I am thinking. If I don't talk about them, do you think that it is going to stop the thoughts from swirling around in my head?"

She did not wait for an answer but carried on, "Well, it's not, it is just going to make me hide inside myself again, and neither of us wants that."

Edward stared at Bella for so long that she did not think that he was going to answer her at all but then he gave her a tight nod. "Fine, we can talk about this in a rational and calm manner without you going off on a tangent about how much you are a monster like Renee, because that is shit!"

Bella sighed before she nodded, "Okay."

Edward held her by her hips and he lifted her off his lap.

"Let me get some clothes on." he said.

Bella watched unashamed as he treated her to the most delicious reverse striptease as he pulled on a pair of worn jeans over his very sexy, lickable, naked ass, _ohdearGod, his 'Dom' 501's! Holy shit in a basket! _

Followed by his black, tight, '_fuck me please'_ "The Frey" t-shirt.

_Yes, please… drool…_

Bella blushed profusely as Edward snapped his fingers in front of her lust filled eyes and lustful brain.

She jumped and looked up at him guiltily.

Edward shook his head, "You really are going to be the death of me." He said as he sprawled out in the seat next to her.

Bella stood up and grasped hold of his hand, "Can we talk about this downstairs?"

Edward frowned, "Why?"

"This is 'our place', you know, our sanctuary and I don't want to spoil it with harsh words." She said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Edward's mouth quirked up on one side and he gave a half shrug but followed willingly enough.

_Bat shit crazy_; one of them was going to be bat shit crazy within nine months and he did not think that it would be Bella!

Surprisingly Bella walked to Edward's office and opened the door. Edward's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, but he followed her inside.

Bella led him over to his desk and he frowned as she pushed him into his leather chair before she walked around the desk and sat down.

"Why are you sitting over there?" He asked.

"Because this way, I have a head start if you chase me down to spank my ass!" she said with a saucy smirk.

_Oh, naughty little girl wants to play with fire, does she?_

"Oh you could try to escape, Baby Girl, but I don't hold out much hope for you; I'm fast," he said with a wink.

"Maybe, but I'm pregnant!" _ Trump card, bitches!_

_Oh lord, now I sound like Emmett!_

Bella's smirk faded as Edward smiled evilly and shook his head, "That may be so, but I will still spank you, double the amount of times for running!" He grinned.

Bella huffed and she folded her arms in front of her on the desk.

"Humph!"

Edward leaned back_, Trump card, bitches! _

_Shit I sound like Em._

"Now, let's talk." He said.

Bella nodded, "Okay here it is; logically and controlled; simply put I think I'm going crazy; one minute I'm happy, then I'm pissed as all hell and then I'm crying like, well like a lunatic!"

Edward tried to keep a straight face, but he felt his lips twitch, _is she even serious right now?_

His smile died a sudden death when he saw her eyes glitter dangerously,_ shit! B-a-t-s-h-i-t!_

"Um, okay? Bella, just listen to me for a second, okay?" He turned on all the charm and gave her the full 'Cullen' smile, twinkling eyes and pleading expression.

Bella felt as if she was being hypnotized and she found herself nodding dumbly.

Edward risked his good health and reached across the desk to pick up her hands and hold them in his.

"Okay, here it is, rationally and calmly," he ignored her nasty snigger, "There is nothing wrong with you, Bella! Felix said that this could happen remember? And remember Ali and Rosie? They were 'cuckoo'!" he sniggered and then compounded his monumental error by squinting at his nose and comically wound his finger around in small circles at his temple.

And then he laughed.

He stopped laughing when Bella threw his box of pencils at him and hit him on the forehead.

'WHAT THE FUCK BELLA?"

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW, I'M 'CUCKOO' REMEMBER, SMART ASS?"

The chair that Bella was sitting in flew across the room as Bella kicked away and stormed out of the office.

Edward gingerly touched his head and his fingers came away wet, "Fuck me, I'm bleeding."

His eyes widened when he looked up and saw Bella filling doorway as he pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead, "Come to finish me off?" he snapped.

Bella stared at him with wide eyes; her hands covered her mouth, "Oh God! Edward I'm so sorry! I can't do this! I'm not fit to be a mother! I'm not fit to be married to you! I'm just… I'm just a… mess… Just like Renee! There, I said it! There!" she stuck her hip out and glared at him defiantly.

Edward was around the side of his desk before she could catch her breath. One moment she was standing, no strutting in front of him and the next moment she was upended and then she was standing up against the wall, her pants were around her ankles and Edward was gritting his teeth as he growled, "You had better hold onto that fucking wall, Isabella! Now count to twenty!"

SPANK!

"One!"

Fuck that stings!

SPANK!

"OW, fuck! Two!"

SPANK!

"Sixt—t-teee-en"

Hic!

"Twen-t-t-t-yyyyyyy!"

Edward was panting as he rested his hands on his thighs and took several deep breaths as Bella leaned on her hands and sobbed with her forehead against the wall.

Edward stood up and walked into the bathroom next door and he fetched the arnica cream.

Bella jumped as she felt his cold hand against her hot skin

"Sssh, stand still. I'm just putting cream on your hot behind, so that you don't bruise." He said quietly.

Bella sniffled and she nodded, but she didn't say anything.

Edward sighed as he smoothed the cream over her reddened skin. He had not used excessive force, nor had he wanted to _hurt_ her, but he had been serious when he had said that he would take steps to ensure that she didn't compare herself to the monster that had posed as her mother for all those years!

Edward handed her a bottle of water that he took from the fridge before he bent down and pulled her pants up.

"Would you like to have something to eat?" he asked.

Bella shook her head without looking at him.

Edward let out a hiss, "Are you sulking?"

Bella shook her head again, "I'm sorry, Edward, so very sorry for everything. Please let me get the first aid kit. God! I'm so embarrassed. Thank you for staying true to your word. I just don't know what to do, and Christmas is around the corner and I can't keep a fucking thing down! Oh shit! How am I going to help Sue with Christmas dinner! It's going to be a huge affair with everyone from the Res and my dad and oh God Edward; we can't go!" Her eyes were wide in panic.

Edward frowned as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Isabella, you need to slow your role, Baby, you are not crazy but you need to get a grip on this! You are pregnant, Bella, not insane, nor are you anything like that bitch from hell! You are just having fucking babies!"

Bella looked as if she was about to cry but she stopped as Edward shook his head at her in warning, "No tears, Isabella."

"Use the tools that Paul gave you, remember?" She nodded, "Deep breaths, that's it."

Bella closed her eyes and went to her 'happy place'. Paul had taught her months before how to deal with an overload of emotions and anxiety.

"_**Envision a place that makes you feel safe, Bella. Now see yourself in control. You may not be able to control the situation around you, but you can control how you react to the situation. Relax; name your fear; remember that you are in control of your own mind; you are in control of your emotions; now you can choose to panic or you can choose to relax. You can choose to run and hide and avoid or you can choose to deal with the situation."**_ Paul's deep calming voice rang in Bella's head.

_Choose well, Bella. Make great choices…_

"Slow your breaths down; that's my girl."

Bella took one last breath before she shook her hands out and opened her eyes. She stared into the bright green, concerned gaze of her husband.

"There you are, Sweet Girl." His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled gently at her, "Feeling better?"

Bella nodded, "Much better, thank you Darling." she said as she leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, "Let me clean that cut on your head." She whispered as her finger touched the angry scratch.

Edward didn't flinch even though her touch hurt like a bitch!

Bella hurried to the kitchen to fetch the first aid kit while Edward sank down on the leather sofa.

He looked at his watch; what? It's only noon!

Fuck! He was tired! If Bella was going to this high maintenance for the next seven months he was going to be bald and full of fucking cuts and bruises!

_It's time to call in re-enforcements! Fuckery fuck! Smile Dickward, it'ssss baccccckk!_

Bella walked in and put the medium sized box on the small coffee table before she pulled up an ottoman and nudged his legs apart so that she could sit between them.

"Aw, poor Sparky! Sit forward, babe."

Edward complied, more out of bemusement but there was a healthy dose of fear lased in. Once again, Bella seemed like her 'normal' self.

She pulled out a small bottle of antiseptic and a cotton swab.

She brushed his hair off his forehead and smiled at him lovingly, "You were supposed to duck, Edward, you know that my aim is shocking! I mean normally I aim to throw left and it ends up going right!"

The cut was little more than a scratch but nevertheless Bella disinfected it before she insisted on putting a small butterfly plaster over it.

When she was finished she cupped Edward's face in her hands, "I really am very sorry, Edward. I know that I've been completely irrational today, and you are right, I need to get my damn emotions under control! I feel better after my spanking, so thank you for that. But you can't spank me every day!"

Edward smirked and cocked his eyebrow, "Well, I could, but I don't think that's the point here,"

Bella shook her head, "No, thank you! My ass will not thank me! Can we talk about last night and what that tantrum was about?"

Edward sat back and patted his lap, but Bella shook her head and instead she pulled the ottoman closer and leaned her arms on his thighs, "Okay, well even since we found out about the possums, I have had this horrible fear that keeps nagging at me, and that is." She took a deep breath, "What if I am incapable of loving them the way that a mother should."

She held up her hand when Edward would have protested, "Please let me finish. I haven't had a role model for mothering skills. Yes, I've got Esme now, and Sue and I watch Rosie and Ali, but instincts and skills are learned at a young age, well I never had that, so what chance do I have? I want to love them; I do already! Of course I do! They are the very best of you and me so they are going to be pretty awesome kids, but what if I mess up?" she finished her speech in a whisper.

If Renee Dwyer had been in the room, Edward was sure that he would have ripped her fucking head off and burned the pieces! The blood-sucking, life-sucking monster was still fucking with his wife!

Edward took his time in answering her. He could see the fear and anguish in her eyes and he knew that his next words were probably more important than any he had ever spoken to Bella.

He reached out to cup her cheek in one hand, while his other covered her hand on his face. He turned and kissed the small fingers near his mouth before he tuned to look deep into her eyes.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you are the most loving, caring, protective and generous woman I have ever had the honor to know. Now you didn't learn any of those characteristics from either of your primary caregivers. No, those came from in here," he moved his hand to the place over her heart he felt the strong beat beneath his fingers and smiled as he implored her with his eyes to believe him, "Inside here you have always been all of those qualities and so much more, Isabella. That is why I fell in love with you, I saw so much inside of you that was crying to come out and you unfolded into this magnificent, sexy, intelligent woman who had been hiding for all of those years."

Bella's breathing caught in her throat as she listened to his words. She opened her mouth to say something but Edward tapped her lips with his forefinger.

"My turn remember?" Bella pouted a little and Edward chuckled quietly, "Now I agree, there are some skills that a child does learn from his or her parents, but if you spend enough time with Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Kate, you can learn some of those things, like how to bath a baby or how to breastfeed it or how to rock it to sleep, but how to love it and protect it and be compassionate when it's hurt or scared? Well those things come from here." Once again his hand covered her heart, "You are going to be a wonderful mother, Isabella. I have no doubt that we are going to make some really shitty decisions and we will fuck up on numerous occasions, but if we love them, then the rest will follow. We are a team, Bella, I will always be right here by your side, you will always be my own, my all, my life."

Bella waited until Edward had stopped speaking before she climbed onto his lap and covered his mouth with her own.

Bella reached down and pulled Edward's t-shirt up his torso, "Off!" she huffed.

Edward leaned back and pulled his t-shirt over his head before his hands clasped hers and her bra followed after that.

Edward's fingers traced the swollen mounds, the blue veins seemed more prominent than ever, "Are they sore?"

Bella shook her head, "Not sore, sensitive. Aagh, oh, that feels so good!"

Edward used just the tips of his fingers to trace the budding, dark nipples. They pebbled immediately and Bella arched her back towards him.

Edward ran his hands up Bella's back until they clasped her shoulders from the back. He leaned forward as Bella leaned backwards and placed openmouthed kisses to the middle of her collarbone.

"I love you," he said as he used his nose to trace the delicate line of her jaw. "You are beautiful." Bella shivered as his breath tickled her skin.

Her hands were tracing the ridge of his scar her fingers danced over his skin until her nails raked gently over his flat nipples.

Edward hissed as his nipples hardened in response.

"I want to make love to you."

Bella nodded, "Please."

Just as Edward turned to lower Bella to the couch, her stomach rumbled so loudly that Edward almost dropped her!

They stared wide-eyed at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. Bella's cheeks flamed and she covered her face and buried her nose into Edward's neck.

"Well damn! I guess the possums are hungry! Shit you need to feed them, Baby before they claw their way out of there!" he put his hand over her still very flat belly and he rubbed it gently before he bent his head so that his mouth was next to her belly button.

"Okay, Possums, this is Daddy. Now stop giving Mommy a hard time, okay? She needs to eat and sleep and Daddy needs some special time with Mommy, so give us a break okay?" He said loudly as Bella giggled.

She stopped giggling when Edward leaned forward and kissed her stomach twice, "I love you, Possums." Edward said quietly.

He looked up at Bella just as she was wiping a tear off her cheek. She shook her head, "Happy tears… fucking hormones!"

Edward nodded as he leaned down and picked up her top, "Let's have lunch Baby."

The rest of that afternoon and evening passed without any further mishap or misadventure and when Edward finally carried Bella upstairs, he enjoyed making love to her after he had worshiped her body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and every place in-between.

As Edward spooned behind her, allowing the night air to cool their heated flesh, he murmured into her ear, "Are you going to call me 'Daddy' again?"

Bella giggle snorted sleepily, "If that's the response that I get from you, damn sure I will!"

Edward chuckled as his hands tightened over her breasts and they both groaned as his cock twitched.

"Edward!" Bella squealed as she found herself lying on her back with Edward looming over her, "That's 'daddy' to you missy!"

"Aaagh… daddy, yes, aaaagh just like. That!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up on Sunday morning and she began to turn onto her side.

"Lie still Baby," Edward's soft spoken words made her jump, but she lay as still as possible.

"Did you sleep at all, or did you just lie there waiting for me to wake up?" Bella snapped as she burrowed her head into her pillow.

"Fuck!" She spat the word out.

"What's the matter?" Edward said as he put the script down that he had been reading and glanced over at the dark messy hair on the other side of the bed.

He smiled as he looked at the stiff line of Bella's naked back; grumpy was in the house!

He got off the bed and walked around to crouch on Bella's side.

She looked pale and slightly green. Edward gently brushed her hair off her face.

Bella opened her eyes and she glared at him, "I need to pee, my hooch is aching, no thanks to you and I'm nauseous as all hell! How is your morning?"

Edward just smiled as he unwrapped a peppermint candy and pressed it between Bella's teeth.

She narrowed her eyes at him but she sucked on it hard.

"Damn smirking movie star!" She griped as she threw the covers back.

Edward helped her sit up slowly.

"Can you make it by yourself?" Edward asked as he peered into her disgruntled scowl.

"Yes, my Lord and Master, I have been peeing for almost twenty three years alone!" She said as she crossed her legs and hurried into the bathroom.

Edward chuckled as he shook his head and scratched his chin, yeah he needed to shave again, but he had finished his workout earlier and he had taken great pains to make Bella a breakfast that she would be able to keep down after doing extensive research when he had woken up just after 5 a.m.

Edward opened the curtains and one of the large windows to let fresh air into their rooms.

Bella came back to bed and Edward noticed that she was wearing one of his t-shirts. He smiled encouragingly at her and he patted the mattress. Bella may have growled at him as she rolled her eyes and crawled into bed.

Edward handed her a cup of peppermint tea and a plate of crackers.

Bella took a small sip of the tea before she began to nibble on a cracker.

Edward lay across the foot of the bed and watched her while Bella stared at him as if he was a puzzle.

"Did you work out this morning?" Bella said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you haven't showered yet," she said.

Edward sniffed his armpit, _yeah, ripe!_

Bella sniggered, "Yeah, ripe! Are you shaving today?"

Edward kept his smile firmly in place, _do not react, do not react!_

He nodded, "I am, do you want me to?"

Bella's mouth popped open, "Did you not see my neck? It looks like I have razor burn, Edward!" and then she pouted.

Edward figured that it was time that he showered. He got up and kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to shower, Baby. Dad will be here in about an hour, so why don't you stay here until you feel better and then I've made breakfast for you downstairs."

Bella looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "You made breakfast? This should be good!"

_Do. Not. React. You are bigger than this; you can do this, Cullen!_

Bella lay back against the cushions and unashamedly checked out Edward's ass as he sauntered into the dressing room.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, because he as he turned the corner he looked over his shoulder and smirked at her.

_Asshole! But he is my asshole… yes he is. Oh shit! Stop crying; eat another cracker!_

Edward took his time in the bathroom. He knew that Bella was in a prissy mood and she was gunning for a fight, but he was determined not to react to her misbehavior.

After surfing the web for a good while, he had signed up to two pregnancy week-by-week sites and two that dealt with twins and multiple pregnancies, pre and post natal care and covered everything from pages for dads to be to home remedies for morning sickness, and stretch marks!

He had also sent an email to Felix to tell him the news and to ask for his advice seeing as he specialized in multiple pregnancies.

When Edward came out of the bathroom, he noticed that Bella was no longer in bed. He dressed in a pair of old black jeans, a white t-shirt and a v-neck jersey. He ran his hands though his hair and after he saw that the bed had been made and it was tidy already, he went downstairs.

Bella was sitting at the counter still dressed only in his t-shirt, her legs were swinging under the bar counter as she hummed to herself while eating the small bowl of fruit salad that he had made.

Edward noticed that Bella had finished the protein smoothie that he had made for her earlier.

"This is so good, Babe, thank you!"

Edward smiled at Bella's enthusiasm. "Good, just take your time Sweetheart, there is no rush." He said as he poured himself a mug of organic, decaffeinated coffee.

He noticed Bella's eyes watching the mug as he lifted it to his lips and he stopped.

"Would you like some? It is quite safe. bought it at the health store."

Bella started to shake her head, "I'm not sure. It doesn't make me feel nauseous like our regular stuff does."

"Well that's good. Why don't you wait a bit before you have a small cup and see if you like it?"

Bella nodded, "Good idea. Thank you so much for breakfast."

Edward sighed in relief, "It's my pleasure. I think that the new pre-natal vitamins have made a difference"

Bella nodded, "Mmm."

"Um, do you think I can work out today? I'm really missing it".

Edward schooled his face to remain impassive. "Why don't we go for a long walk this afternoon?"

Bella bit her lip but in the end she agreed.

After she had eaten, Edward cleared her dishes away and Bella was about to go upstairs when the house phone rang.

"Oh! That will be Dad! I'm going to shower, just don't tell him anything until I get back, okay?"

Edward smiled, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Edward opened the front door and he immediately saw that something was wrong with his father.

Carlisle looked tired and for the first time, Edward could see lines on his face that made him look every bit of his almost fifty years.

Carlisle grinned at his son and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Dad, come in, come in!" Edward said as he checked his father out.

Even when he dressed casually as he was right now, Carlisle Cullen was always well groomed.

Edward frowned as he noticed that Carlisle's hair was slightly longer than usual and it looked as if he had just run his hands through it. Then there was the fact that it did not look as if his father had shaved that morning.

In all of Edward's life, he could never remember a day when his father had not shaved.

He was dressed similarly to Edward in an old pair of jeans that hugged his hips, Edward hadn't known that his father owned old jeans, but these were faded with a tear over the knee. He was wearing a blue t-shirt underneath a blue v-neck jersey. Edward looked down and smirked, Sketchers? Since when?

Edward's eyebrows shot up, "Sketchers Dad? What is going on, are you discovering your lost youth?"

Carlisle just grinned at him as he pulled off his leather jacket.

"I have missed your smart mouth son! Now, can we go and sit down, you look as if you have been a skirmish or two."

Edward led the way into the kitchen, "Are you hungry, Dad?"

"No thanks, I stopped and had breakfast before I left town, but I won't say no to some coffee."

Edward poured him a mug, "Is decaff okay? We are trying to stay off the good stuff."

Carlisle laughed, "How did you convince Bella? We all know that she is impossible without her early morning shot of caffeine."

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, well, she's changing her ways." He looked at his father with all traces of amusement gone, "Dad, look when Bella comes down, just don't react to…" the rest of his words faded away as they heard Bella's shoes hit the landing.

Once again, she was dressed in thermal leggings, but this time she had put on a thick red high-collared jersey that came mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she was wearing a pair of black riding boots.

"Hey Dad!" she said with a smile.

Carlisle's face changed from happiness at seeing her to one of shock quickly followed by concern as he took in her appearance. He looked at Edward quickly before he stood up and opened his arms. "Hey there Sweetheart, it's good to see you!"

He hugged Bella and this time he could not hide his shock as his hands felt the bare bones beneath her 'disguise'. Bella had hoped that by 'bulking up' she could hide her weight loss from Carlisle for a little while at least, but as soon as she felt him stiffen, she knew that he was not going to pretend like nothing was wrong. She squeezed her eyes tightly and for a moment longer, she squeezed him tightly.

Carlisle felt Bella tense up before she tightened her hold around his waist and he reciprocated before he stepped backwards and narrowed his eyes between her and Edward.

"Okay, cut the crap, what the fuck is going on? Edward? You know better than to mess around with Isabella's health! Why didn't you ask me to come through immediately? For shit sake!" he took a ragged breath.

"And as for you," Carlisle pinned Bella with his icy blue glare as he wagged his finger at her, "you, young lady are going to have to be admitted into hospital so that we can set up a drip!" Carlisle's voice was growing louder with each word.

Edward held up his hands as Bella took a shaky breath and she stepped backwards so that her back came to rest against Edward's chest. His hands closed protectively around her.

Carlisle was standing with his hand on his hip as his other hand pinched the bridge of his nose before he ran it through his hair.

"Dad! Just give us a minute to explain, okay? Please. Now sit down." Edward said quietly.

Bella moved to the counter and she quickly poured two mugs of coffee for Edward and herself.

She moved back to his side and sat down.

Edward felt her small hand reached out across his thigh and he slid his hand into hers.

Edward took a deep breath and squeezed Bella's hand, "Um, Dad, I called you to come over to check Bella over, but there are extenuating circumstances,"

Carlisle took a sip of his coffee, and he grimaced at the taste before he turned his shrewd gaze on his son and daughter-in-law, "I'm listening!" he bit out.

Edward willed himself not to lose his patience with his father, "Dad, Bella and I are, well Bella is pregnant, um, with twins…"

For a moment, Carlisle looked at them blankly and then…. "WHAT? OH MY GOD!" He jumped out of his seat and then he was pulling Edward and Bella to their feet before he threw his arms around them and hugged and kissed them. He pulled back and Bella burst into tears when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"This is wonderful news! Twins! Oh my God! Twins! Bella, Honey, are you okay. How far are you? Twins! This is fantastic news! Congratulations my Son!"

Edward was grinning from ear to ear at Carlisle; super-controlled, mild-mannered Carlisle lost it.

He was laughing, crying, and hugging them and it was long moments before they were calm enough to take their seats again.

Carlisle grinned at them, "Where is the Champagne?"

Edward jumped up and he looked in the bar fridge and he was grinning when he help up a dark green bottle. Carlisle nodded his approval at the silver bottle of Armand de Brignac.

Edward opened the bottle and he poured three glasses, one with only a sip in it for Bella, and he carried the glasses for Carlisle and himself as well as the bottle to the table.

Carlisle reached across the table, he picked up Bella's thin hand in one of his, and he reached for Edward's with his other.

"I am so very happy for both of you, and of course I'm happy for the rest of us as well. Congratulations! To Bella!"

Bella blushed as Edward reached over and kissed her cheek, "To Bella!" he murmured.

Bella took a small sip of the sparkling drink. She wrinkled her nose, opened her water, and took a large drink.

She noticed that Carlisle was watching her carefully and she shrugged at him, "Well, at least I won't become an alcoholic during the next seven months!" She said.

"How bad is it? I mean obviously you are having some trouble keeping anything down, am I correct?" Edward and Bella nodded.

"What does your OB/GYN say, how much weight have you lost and what are your other symptoms?"

Bella smiled, "Should have known that you'd notice! I have lost eight pounds in about two weeks. I am ten weeks along now. We had another ultrasound done on Friday and apparently the babies are fine; they are growing normally and their heartbeats are strong."

Bella got up and she fetched the sheaf of papers that Edward had put into a file marked _**'Possums'.**_

Carlisle cocked an eyebrow as Bella put the file in front of him, "Possums?"

Edward shrugged, "What? That is what they look like! See for yourself!"

Carlisle chuckled that died quickly as he pulled out the ultrasounds pictures.

His eyes lit up as he looked at what was the beginning stage of his two new grandchildren. He also quickly read the information sheets that Bella had.

Edward explained how Bella's nausea seemed to have eased off a bit now that she had changed her pre-natal vitamins.

Carlisle put the file down and looked at Bella, "Well, I can see why Edward called me and I'm still pissed that he didn't tell me to come immediately, but on the other hand, you should more than make up for the weight loss soon. Are you nauseous in the mornings or all day long and how often are you eating?"

Bella explained about her nausea and Edward told Carlisle about the peppermint and ginger teas and candies that seemed to help. Carlisle asked for a writing pad and pen and he began to take some notes. He probed with seemingly innocuous questions before he refilled his glass and sat back regarding Bella.

"Well, I think that you are on the correct track, but I would like you to see a specialist OB/GYN who deals with multiple and high-risk pregnancies. You can stay with your own OB/GYN, but I think that we will all feel more assured if a specialist just examines you as well. I know a couple of perinatologists who work in and around the Bay and I can make some enquiries for you if you like?"

Edward nodded enthusiastically, while Bella answered more slowly. Carlisle stared at her for a moment, "What is worrying you, Bella? Are you worried that there is something wrong with the babies?"

Bella shook her head but he caught the look that she shot to Edward from beneath her lashes.

Carlisle looked over at Edward, "Edward, do you think Bella and I can use your office for a few minutes? I've got my bag in the car."

Edward frowned and he stood up, "Sure, let's go!"

Carlisle shook his head, "Why don't you organize lunch for us, Son?"

"But..."

"Edward, don't be obtuse! I want to spend a few moments alone with Bella, now would you like to take our lunch orders and get some takeaways in?"

Father and son stared long and hard at each other before Carlisle walked out to his car to fetch his medical bag and Edward turned to Bella, "Okay! Baby, what would you like for lunch?"

Bella bit her lip to stop from giggling at Edward, "Some chicken soup and ciabattas and oh! Oh! Some lovely strong cheese with tomatoes on crackers and some pickles with…"

Edward covered her mouth with his fingers while he shook his head, "Not so fast, okay? Why don't you have a bowl of trail-mix now, and I will order us some lunch and I promise that you will like it!" He said as Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

She nodded reluctantly and poured some trail-mix into a bowl before she followed Carlisle out of the room.

Edward pulled out several take-out menus. It was midday on a Sunday and he knew that most of the restaurants in the area would be busy, but there was a delicatessen that should be able to accommodate him.

He wondered what Bella and Carlisle were talking about and why they had excluded him.

He quickly placed the order for several dishes and decided to light a fire in the dining room and set the table.

He fetched a couple of bottles of wine from the cellar and put a bottle of sparkling grape juice into an ice bucket as well.

Bella sat nervously twisting the anti nausea bracelet that Edward had bought for her as she watched Carlisle take his stethoscope and his mobile blood pressure machine from his bag.

He positioned the two chairs in front of Edward's desk so that Bella and he were sitting facing each other.

"Now that my inquisitive son is occupied elsewhere, talk to me. Hold out your arm," he said casually as he strapped the band of the blood pressure machine on her arm.

Bella nodded, "We didn't plan this. I mean, we had just begun talking about wanting to try to have a baby, but I was already pregnant! Dr. Stevenson asked for my medical history regarding multiple births and I realized that I do not know anything about Alexis and I wondered if you could see if you could ask your private investigator if he could find out some medical information about her. I do not know how I'm carrying twins, either. I'm an only child and so is Edward and so is Charlie. And I read that twins stem from the maternal line? I was wondering what else she passed on to me." Bella spoke quietly.

Carlisle nodded as he checked her blood pressure and other vital signs.

He didn't speak until he was finished.

Bella pushed down her sleeve as she watched Carlisle pack everything away.

He looked at her and pursed his lips; "I will put in a request for your birthmother's medical records immediately, until then it's silly for you to worry about everything. Now, I am going to say what I want to say without Edward around because I know that he worries even more than you do, but if you don't listen to me; I will involve him and you and I both know that he will do whatever it takes to make sure that you are healthy, okay?"

Bella nodded readily, she could see that Carlisle was not joking.

"You are to drink as much liquid as possible, without going overboard. That means eight fluid ounces of liquid per day, no less than that. I want you to eat five or six meals a day, now if you can only eat after say 10 a.m. then you may start slow but you eat little and often, just like before. You need to stop stressing and worrying about things that are out of your control and concentrate on yourself, the babies and Edward for now, in that order! Everything else will work itself out! Are you hearing me, Isabella?"

Bella nodded, "I hear you, Dad! Shish! You are as bad as Edward, if not worse!"

Carlisle stood up and patted her shoulder, "I am allowed to be, those are my two grandbabies in that little pressure cooker, missy!"

Bella got and she laughed, as Carlisle opened the door, Edward fell backwards into the room. He had dozed off while he was waiting for them as he sat against his office door. Now his eyes were wide with shock.

Carlisle stepped over him, "Edward!" he said in greeting as he shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom next door.

Edward's startled gaze met Bella's amused gaze.

"Hi," she did not try to hide her grin.

Edward rolled his eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I fell asleep," he grumbled.

Bella laughed as she held out a hand to him.

"That's what happens when you try to eavesdrop."

"I wasn't! Well, not really, I was waiting for you, you know in case you needed me or something." he said as he sprang to his feet and pouted down at her.

Bella smiled as she slipped her hands around his waist.

"Thank you Baby, that was very thoughtful of you." She reached up and kissed his full, pouty lips gently.

When she pulled back, Edward watched as her eyes lit up, "Has the food arrived yet?"

He flung an arm around her shoulders as he led her down the hall towards the dining room.

"It should be here any minute, hang on, I want to ask you something." He stopped in the alcove just inside the room, "Have you noticed anything strange about Dad? He looks, different somehow."

Bella nodded, "I noticed that he is looking a little 'rumpled'. Shh, here he comes."

Edward led Bella to her seat as Carlisle walked into the dining room.

Just then, the house phone rang and Bella went to answer it, while Edward went to open the front door.

Bella clapped her hands when she saw the bags of food that Edward had ordered.

There was olive tapa's, Dolmathos (delicately stuffed vine leaves), a large green salad, various fresh dips, and vegetable crudités to use for dipping, 3 large pizzas with various toppings. Arugula, basil pesto and finely sliced bruschetta, a three-cheese pizza with fresh oregano and a salami and sweet pepper with wild mushroom pizza.

Bella was humming and making 'sex' noises that would have been embarrassing, except that Carlisle and Edward found it too entertaining.

Edward made sure that Bella ate slowly and that she took her time to chew her food when it seemed all that she wanted to do was to devour it. He and Carlisle kept the conversation light and relaxing.

At the end of the meal, Bella brewed a fresh pot of regular coffee as she pulled out a small percolator that they had in the pantry and she made herself a pot of decaf. She heard Edward telling Carlisle that they were planning on going to Forks for Christmas and then they would be joining the family for New Year, where they would tell everyone about Bella's pregnancy.

Edward jumped up to pull the tray from Bella's hands with a scowl on his face and his voice was stern as he admonished her, "Isabella! You are not to carry things like this! T ell her Dad!"

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at her father-in-law, "I suppose all of you boys are like this?"

Carlisle smirked at her, "I raised my boys right, Miss Thing, so you sit down and let Edward fuss around you for the next seven months, and heaven knows, when the babies come, you are going to need all the rest that you can get!"

Bella rubbed her stomach, "Will I be showing soon?" she asked.

"Each woman is different, but if I remember correctly, Elizabeth was quite big towards the end of her pregnancy, Edward was not a small baby. He wasn't as huge as Emmett, but then not many babies are!" they laughed softly.

"So, what? Am I going to be too big to fit behind the wheel of my truck?"

"You will not be driving while you are pregnant, and certainly not that truck!" Edward said as he handed her a mug of coffee and a small plate for the raspberry and almond pie that he was serving with fresh cream.

Bella glared at him, "You are joking of course! Edward there is no way that you are locking me away in seclusion for seven months!"

Edward glared right back at her, "I am not locking you away in seclusion, Bella, but we will hire a driver and a safe car for you; accidents happen!"

Carlisle looked from one to the other and he could see that Bella was about to work herself up into a snit if he did not intervene.

He held up his hands, "Enough, kids! Edward, seriously don't be so dogmatic! Bella is very capable of transporting herself around for now. Bella, the time will come when it is not safe to drive around, Honey. The babies will be growing and running out of space and a seat belt and air bags can be dangerous in later pregnancy, but you are fine for the next six weeks or so. Now, please can I enjoy the rest of this delicious meal without tension for once? I have enough of that at home." He said quietly as he took a sip of his wine before he forked some cake into his mouth.

Bella and Edward looked at each other.

"Sorry, Baby." Edward said and he leaned over to kiss the side of her face.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too."

Edward looked at his father, "Dad, what's going on with you?"

Carlisle shook his head without looking up, "Nothing!" he mumbled.

"Dad, come on, something's not right, you haven't mentioned Mom once since you walked thought the door and you always talk about her! So, what gives?" Edward was determined to get an answer.

Finally, Carlisle looked up at them; Bella was shocked to see how dull his eyes looked as he spoke, "I don't want you kids to get involved in this. Esme and I are in the midst of… an altercation if you want to call it that. I'm sure that we will resolve it at some point." He sounded sad and defeated.

Bella reached over and touched his hand as it lay next to his plate.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Three days, I'm not sure, I may stay longer."

"But it's Christmas on Saturday!"

Carlisle nodded, "I know that, but right now…" he shrugged and did not finish his sentence as he finished his wine as was about to reach for the bottle when Edward's hand covered his.

"How about some Remy Martin cognac, Dad? I have some in the den." He asked.

Carlisle smiled, "Now that sounds wonderful." He stood up and leaned down to hug Bella, "Thanks for the welcoming hospitality, Sweetheart."

Bella looked up at him, "Carlisle, you are family! Of course, you are always welcome! Will you stay with us while you are here? In fact, please stay as long as you want to, we insist!" She said as she looked at Edward who was nodding his agreement.

"I don't want to be in the way, but it would be great to have some company for once!" He said cryptically.

Bella stood up, "Well then it's settled; you two go into the den and enjoy yourselves. I'm going to tidy up here and then I'm going to check the guestroom for you, don't worry, I won't pick up anything heavier than a towel!"

The men chuckled and Edward put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder, "Go through, I'll be there in a minute."

They both watched him walked through the kitchen before Edward turned to Bella, "Call Emmett and ask him to come over. I have a feeling that we are going to need reinforcements here. Also, can you check with Charlie if my Dad can go to Forks with us if he does not want to go home? I don't want him to stay here alone over Christmas."

"Of course, Charlie would love to have him there. I'll do it now." She said before they parted ways.

Bella quickly tidied up the dining room and she made up a snacks platter with some of the left over dips together with some chips and nuts that they had in the pantry. She added several cheeses and crackers with some slices of fruit.

She knew that if the men were going to be drinking that they would need to eat as well. Emmett answered the phone on the second ring.

"_**Sup!"**_

_**Bella chuckled, "Are you bored and lonely?"**_

_**Emmett laughed, "Why? Is my brother not enough for you Baby B?"**_

"_**Yeah right, Emmett, my husband is always enough for me!"**_

"_**What's up, B?"**_

"_**We were wondering if you wanted to come over this afternoon and to have some dinner with us. Dad is staying with us as well."**_

"_**Really? Oh yeah, Rosie said that Mom told her that he is in town for a seminar or something." **_

"_**Well whatever the story is, it seems like there is more to it. Edward has him in the den, and says that he needs reinforcements."**_

"_**Jazz is here with me. He had to come home for a meeting that he has tomorrow."**_

_**Bella nodded, "Even better, I think he needs some good old fashioned male bonding time."**_

_**Emmett frowned as he pulled his shoes on and reached for his keys, "We'll be there in ten."**_

Bella added more food to the tray because she knew that Emmett and Jasper would be hungry. She carried through the food, making sure to only take a couple of plates and bowls at a time.

Edward and Carlisle were sitting in the deep leather armchairs in front of the fire when Bella walked in quietly. She could see that they were talking and she just put the food down on the coffee table and left them alone.

Charlie was happy to hear from her and she was thrilled when he did not even ask why Carlisle was not going to be with the rest of the family, he just said that he was welcome for as long as he wanted to stay with them. Bella sent a text to Edward to let him know that Carlisle was very welcome in Forks.

Emmett and Jasper arrived a few moments later and they let themselves into the house. They found Bella in the kitchen; where she was drinking a cup of decaf coffee and looking over some recipe books get some inspiration for dinner.

"Hello Darlin'"

She looked up and smiled as Jasper bent down and hugged her.

"Jazz! It is good to see you. Hey Em"

Emmett pulled her out of Jasper's hug and into his own. He frowned as he lowered her feet to the ground. "Have you been sick, Baby B? You feel as if you weigh no more than my arm!" He half demanded as he growled at her.

Bella waved him off, "It's just a bug, nothing to worry about, now, do you want a beer, or Dad and Edward are drinking cognac in the den?"

"Is there food?" Emmett asked as he flashed his dimples at his sister-in-law sweetly.

Bella was not fooled for a minute. She looked across at Jasper, "Has he been starving you?"

Jasper began to shake his head, before he nodded sheepishly, "He ate all the food that Rosie had ordered and so their kitchen is kinda empty."

Bella shook her head, "Oh my word, Emmett! You are impossible! Okay, go through and let me find you guys some food before you fall over."

Bella warmed up some homemade chicken and mushroom soup, along with a loaf of Italian bread.

Emmett came hurrying through, closely followed by the other three men.

"You ate an hour ago, Edward!"

Edward shrugged, "Yeah, but the smell is just too damn good and Dad and I were wondering if there is…"

Bella folded her arms over her chest, "Come and sit down! You are lucky that I decided to warm it all up!" She smiled at the enthusiastic why that they clambered around the table.

"I'm going to go and lie down for a while and read, okay?" She spoke to Edward.

"Sure, I will wake you up in a couple of hours."

Bella was about to check the bedroom suite that Carlisle and Esme usually stayed in, but she decided against it and instead she opened the door to her favorite bedroom besides hers and Edward's.

It was furnished in the same clean, modern lines as the rest of the house, but the colors were strong, dark grays, warm browns and black and stark white linens. The armchair and ottoman in front of the small fireplace was covered in tweed.

Bella checked the on suite bathroom and she turned the bedside lamps on so that it seemed more welcoming.

Suddenly she was tremendously tired as she made her way to their room and she toed off her shoes before she crawled onto their bed and pulled the comforter over her. Bella was asleep almost before her head it the pillows.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Downstairs the four men ate, although Emmett and Jasper went back for second helpings and Emmett even managed a third before he cut himself a huge slice of pie.

They moved into the den where Jasper challenged the others to a game of pool. Edward partnered up with Emmett, as Jasper racked up the balls. Carlisle seemed more relaxed as he sipped his cognac and grinned at his sons.

"So," he said as he struck the balls with his queue, "who is going to grow a pair and ask me straight out what's going on?"

Edward stared at his older brother hard.

Emmett cleared his throat, "So, what's going on Dad?"

Carlisle shook his head with an infuriating grin, "None of your business Son! Ask your mother when you see her, why don't you?"

Emmett growled in frustration.

"I saw the kitchen wall and the china on the floor, Carlisle. It's not '_nothing_', so why don't you and Esme stop pretending and tell us, we are all adults!" Jasper said, preferring to use the direct approach.

At that moment, they turned and watched as Emmett licked his plate clear of the crumbs and leftover cream. Edward reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Fucking hell, Em! Concentrate!"

Carlisle cocked an eyebrow at his son-in-law, "Sure we are all adults, Jazz, whatever you say. But it is still none of your business!" he said amused at his sons intervention.

He wanted to phone Esme and tell her what they were up to and his face fell suddenly as he realized that he couldn't.

Why the fuck did she have to ruin this? Carlisle turned abruptly away from the boys as he felt tears sting his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair as he made a show of looking out of the window.

"Dad?" Edward's voice was full of concern as he spoke from behind Carlisle.

"Come on Dad, talk to us! We are here for you just as you have always been there for us. You aren't just our father, you are our best friend, and we are yours." Emmett said as he put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

That did it. Carlisle coughed as he brushed the stray tear off his cheek and turned around only to find them standing around him in a semi-circle.

He gave a short laugh, "You don't give up, do you?"

They shook their heads and grinned unabashed at him.

"You're as stubborn as your mother!" He said before he took a rather large sip of his drink.

He sighed and shook his head before he sat down on the sofa, "The thing is; whatever we were arguing about isn't even important any longer, well as you know your mother was pissed as hell at me for the scene that I caused when Tiffany was born and she stopped talking to me. Not only that, but she has ignored me ever since. I have apologized a hundred times; I have sent her flowers, candy. NOTHING! Not one fucking ounce of forgiveness from her!"

Suddenly he got to his feet and began pacing backwards and forwards, "I'm not saying that I am not to blame, God knows I am no fucking picnic, but this is such bullshit and I am over it! I have been sleeping in my fucking office since Thanksgiving and I am done." He looked up at the three men; their faces were wearing matching shocked expressions.

Carlisle gave a hard bark of a laugh, "Crazy isn't it? I have decided that I will move into one of the cottages when I go home, which will not be until after Christmas."

"What? Dad!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"What the hell?"

Edward looked at Emmett and Jasper. They all had the same thought: _**this was crazy**_!

Emmett was about to argue with his father but Edward put a restraining hand on his arm before he turned to face Carlisle.

"You know what Dad, if you are sure then why don't you come to Forks with Bella and I? Charlie and Sue would love to see you; there is plenty of room for you."

"Wait a minute, since when are you not going home for Christmas?" Emmett demanded to know. He felt as if he was having a bad dream.

Edward looked sheepish, "Well, Charlie and Sue really want to see Bella and they could not travel again so soon, so we decided to go there for Christmas and then onto Cullen Crest for New Year."

Emmett smirked, "Have you told Mom yet?"

Edward sighed and shook his head, "No, things have been a little chaotic around here and it actually just slipped my mind. I'm going to phone her this afternoon."

Carlisle looked at Edward, "You know, I think that I will join you and Bella! That sounds great. It will be good to see Charlie and Sue again."

Edward nodded, "What about clothes? Are you going to buy some or what?"

"No need, most of my stuff is in my car. I've been living out of my boot for a few weeks now. I'll just go and get my bags and pack my stuff away. Do you know which room Bella put me in?"

"I think she chose the one at the end of the hallway on the left. It's the one next to the room with no door."

"I'll come and help you, Dad." Emmett said as he followed his father outside.

Edward looked back and found Jasper staring at him with their eyebrows raised.

"No door Bro? Did you bust it down or something?"

Edward shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what has been going on around here. Let's just say that Isabella threw a tantrum and locked herself into her room and so I removed the doors."

Jasper chuckled, "Shit! She must have been happy!"

Edward rolled his eyes.

Emmett walked back into the den, "Dudes, we have a serious fucking problem here, Dad has ALL of his clothes and shit in his car, I am not kidding! What are we going do, because this if fucked up on very many levels!"

Edward looked from Jasper to Emmett, "It's simple; we are going to get them to see the error of their ways and we are going to get them back together! Jasper, you call Alice and Emmett you call Rosalie, I will speak to Garrett and Kate because they are also going to Cullen Crest for the New Years Eve party at Esme's Restaurant and we are going to come up with a plan to put an end to this fuckery!"

Emmett laughed and clamped his hands on his brother's shoulders, "Fucking excellent! What's the plan?"

"What plan?" Carlisle asked as he walked back into the den.

Their heads shot up and for a moment Carlisle felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as if the boys were up to no good, but then Edward stepped forward and smiled at him, "On how the fuck I'm going to tell Mom that Bella and I won't be there for Christmas."

Carlisle smiled at him, but it was not a reassuring smile at all, it was almost predatory, "No problem Son, let me sort it out."

With that Carlisle pulled out his phone and hit a button.

"Dad, maybe I should talk to her…" Edward said hesitantly, Jasper and Emmett were nodding vigorously but Carlisle just held up his hand and waved them off.

"_**Esme? Carlisle here" **_

Edward look at his brothers – _who the fuck else is it going to be?_

"_**Yes, well, I didn't want to speak to you either but I thought that it would be prudent to our children if I told you that Edward and Bella are going to go to Forks for Christmas and so am I…"**_

_Shit! This is bad; this is really bad! _ Emmett's eyes conveyed the message. Edward and Jasper nodded.

"_**They are not asking your permission, Esme, and neither am I. Please ask the staff to prepare the Hunter's Cottage for me when I get back, because I am moving out. … Once again, I am not asking your permission, I. Am. Telling. You."**_

They could hear Esme screeching in the background and then Carlisle's voice grew even colder than Edward had ever heard it before.

"_**I told you when I left last week; I. Am. Done. Goodbye."**_

Carlisle pocketed his phone and took a calming breath before he turned to his sons who looked as though they had been punched in the stomachs.

"Who's up for another game of pool?" he said brightly.

_Ho ho ho. Happy fucking holidays!_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: Well, who saw that coming? Fun and games and a healthy dose of eggnog! So what are the children going to do about this latest event? Suggestions?**


	70. Chapter 70

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of __**People like us**__ is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

**A/N: I need to send out some really serious 'thank you's' to all of you for your wonderful response to the last chapter! You suggestions had me cringing, giggling, almost falling on my ass laughing – so THANK YOU! **

**The following people need to get a special mention: scareDcat, KellyJ, duchess0amy, ****Karen Joscht, ****Anniem40, –to all of you that invest so much time and energy into this story – thank you so much and of course to Lori and my darling Fiorella! **

**Now, on with the fuckery that are my insane, delusional and crazy characters – at Christmas time…**

_**At the end of Chapter 69:**_

"_**They are not asking your permission, Esme, and neither am I. Please ask the staff to prepare the Hunter's Cottage for me when I get back, because I am moving out. .. Once again, I am not asking your permission, I. am. Telling. You."**_

They could hear Esme screeching in the background and then Carlisle's voice grew even colder than Edward had ever heard it before.

"_**I told you when I left last week; I. Am. Done. Goodbye."**_

Carlisle pocketed his phone and took a calming breath before he turned to his sons who looked as though they had been punched in their stomachs.

"Who's up for another game of pool?" he said brightly.

_Ho, ho ho. Happy fucking holidays!_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 70**

Emmett stepped forward; his face was a fight mask of anger, "Dad, what the fuck is wrong with you? Since when do you talk to Mom like she is a piece of shit?" He growled at his father.

Carlisle's face changed as well and the mask fell away, leaving him looking defeated, angry, and tired. Then he straightened up to his height of six feet and two inches and he squared his shoulders as he glared at his son. All his frustration and anger just boiled over and he unleashed it onto Emmett.

"Emmett McCarthy, I will only say this one time and this goes for all of you; stay out of this! I will speak to Esme any fucking way that I want to! I have always treated her with love, respect, and honor and where did it get me? Sleeping in my fucking office for three weeks because she thinks that she is so fucking high and mighty and that she is as innocent as the driven fucking snow! Well, Esme Cullen is far from innocent! So don't you call me out on the way that I speak to _my wife_, Emmett, don't you fucking dare!" Carlisle's chest was heaving as he finished shouting.

Edward and Emmett could count on one hand the number of times that their father had ever lost his temper or his control in front of them.

Edward could see that the situation was about to spiral out of control. Emmett was a born protector; he would die for any member or his family and who he perceived to be the weakest person was the one that he would protect. Even if it meant going up against Carlisle.

Jasper was faster to react. He stepped between the two men and put a calming hand on each one's chest.

"Why don't we take a break, gentlemen? I'm sure that you could both use some fresh air and you don't want to be sayin' things that you will regret later, hmm?" He spoke calmly and quietly.

After a moment, Emmett and Carlisle gave each other a nod and they backed away from each other.

Carlisle turned and walked out of the den and Edward could hear him in the kitchen.

He leaned forward and hissed at Emmett, "Get yourself under control, man! We cannot lose it; we have to stay impartial Em! If we start taking sides, it's going to split the family apart!"

Emmett looked as if he wanted to argue, but just then, Bella walked into the den. Her smile turned to a frown as she took in their somber expressions.

"What's going on?" She asked as she crossed to Edward's side. He hugged her to his side and kissed her cheek.

Edward shook his head, "Baby, can you ask Carlisle to go for a walk with you? Please, it's important."

Bella nodded just as Carlisle walked back into the den carrying another glass of wine.

Bella frowned, but then she moved forward and plucked the glass out of Carlisle's hand.

"Hey Carlisle, are you sober enough to go for a walk with me? I need some exercise." She looked up at him and smiled beguilingly.

Carlisle nodded, "Of course I'm sober! You kids worry too much! Let's go little one."

Bella looked at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, "We will be about an hour or so."

Carlisle helped her into her jacket and Bella handed him one of Edward's padded jackets.

Carlisle carried an umbrella as they left the house and walked across the road to the pathway in the woods.

They walked in silence for a long time before Bella broke the silence.

"Dad, talk to me, please. I hate to see you this way."

"I don't know what to do. Esme and I have always been open and honest with each other. She had been in my life for so long, I do not think that I can live without her, but she is making this impossible. She is forcing me to choose. I can't even breathe without her." He said quietly.

Bella wiped her face quickly and she noticed that Carlisle did the same. She put her hand on his arm to stop him from walking.

"Carlisle, there has to be a way back from this, there just has to! I never knew that love existed until I met you Cullen's. It took Edward almost a year to convince me that I was worthy of the kind of love that you and Esme have between you. That is what you and Esme taught your children! That is your legacy to the future generations of Cullen men and women. You taught them how to love without ceasing, how to forgive without a second thought, and how to never give up fighting for what you believe in! You can't just walk away, because if you do, what chance do the rest of us have?" Bella finished as the sobs overtook her and she pressed her face against Carlisle's chest as she hugged him tightly.

Carlisle held Bella in his arms as she cried. He closed his eyes as his own tears threatened to overflow.

He could not walk away from Esme. He knew that. She could run away or send him away, but he would go back. He had to go back to her. He sighed and pressed his damp cheek to Bella's head. She owned his soul and she always had!

"Don't cry, Bella. It's going to be okay, please don't cry, it's not good for the babies. Come on now, you need to help me win back that cantankerous, argumentative old woman that I love more than life itself!" He said as he gently pried her arms from around his waist.

Bella was a sniveling mess. She tried to wipe her eyes and nose but it did not help. Carlisle pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "Hormones, sorry!" she sniffed.

"Here you go, Sweetheart"

Bella looked at the handkerchief and her face crumbled, "Do you see what I mean? Who the hell carries a handkerchief in his pocket just in case?" She said as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose noisily.

Carlisle chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulders and turned back the way that they had come.

"You are definitely pregnant and then some!" He said as Bella put her arm around his waist.

"Did you mean it, when you said that we need to hatch a plan?" Bella asked.

"Of course I meant it, Bella. As pissed off as I am with Esme, there is no way that we would split up over this! I just need to think of something to jolt her out of her bubble." He said.

Bella sighed happily, _these Cullen men are one hundred percent lethal, and Esme does not stand a chance!_

When they returned to the house, Bella found Jasper, Emmett and Edward in the kitchen. Edward was preparing a few of their 'reserve' meals, while the other two were drinking huge mugs of hot chocolate.

"Baby B! And Daddy C! Did you enjoy your walk?" Emmett boomed out cheerfully, but he looked at Carlisle wearily.

Bella nodded as she walked over to Edward and hugged him. He looked down at her and frowned, "Why were you crying? Are you okay?"

Bella nodded, "I'm fine, Dad and I just talked about some stuff." She said quietly.

Carlisle looked over at where Bella and Edward stood together and he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, Guys? Listen, Bella and I were talking and she told me how worried she is that Esme and I are going to split up, but I want you to know that there is no way that I am letting that woman go! She is mine and mine alone and I will not give her up. Emmett, thank you for defending your mother, Son. You are a good man. Now, I am sure that you three have been hatching a plan of some sort, so let's hear it so that I can get her back!"

The words were barely out of his mouth before he was tackled by Emmett and almost crushed by his huge arms as Emmett let out an almighty war cry.

"Emmett… can't breathe…" Carlisle whispered.

"OH! Fuck! Sorry Dad!" Emmett said.

Carlisle looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Watch your mouth!"

Emmett rolled his eyes but he was grinning broadly, "Oh yeah! 'The Dadster' is back!"

"So, what was your plan?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper smirked, "We were going to put you and Esme in a room and lock the door from the outside until you resolved your differences."

Bella snorted, "Are you serious? That is a pathetic plan! And it would never work; Esme would be more pissed than ever!" She nudged Edward out of the way with her hip as she added another can of Italian tomatoes and some more garlic to the spaghetti meat sauce.

Bella tasted the sauce and she smiled – it was perfect.

Her stomach growled and she heard Edward chuckle quietly.

She was about to put the two packs of penne pasta into the boiling salt water when she realized that everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

"Well what do you suggest then, B?" Emmett asked. He thought that their plan was fucking brilliant!

"Well, obviously you need to make Esme realize what she could be losing – I haven't spoken to her, but I really feel that she is being unreasonable. It seems to me that pride has gotten in the way here. One night became two and then the argument wasn't about Dad taking a swing at Jazz any longer; it became about who was more stubborn, Esme or Carlisle. For some reason Esme decided that this was her 'Little Big Horn' and she was going to die on this hill, even though we all think that she is being silly; she has gone so far that she doesn't know how to back down now." She said as she turned back to the stove and she checked the rising herb and cheese loaf in the oven.

When she turned around all four men were staring at her. Emmett was scratching his head wondering if he would ever know how a woman's mind worked; Jasper was smiling at her in agreement, Alice was just like that sometimes. Carlisle looked hopeful as it occurred to him that Bella was right, their argument was about pride and Edward smiled at his wife with pride on his face.

Bella shrugged, "I know, because I get like that sometimes; you only have to look at the plaster on my husband's head to see how unreasonable us women get sometimes. We my need to nudge her into realizing that she needs to get her ass in gear or else she could lose you."

"How?" Emmett asked.

"You could make her jealous, or let her think that there could be a reason for her to be jealous, you know, remind her that you are still quite capable of 'replacing' her." Bella used air quotes.

"That is so fuck, I mean, that is so devious, and sneaky it may just work! Baby B, you surprise me!" Emmett said.

Jasper was shaking his head and smirking, "I'm not surprised, women are all about the subterfuge, fellas and this just proves it."

Edward smiled at her, "You are such a Cullen, and it is scary!"

Bella blushed with pleasure, "Damn straight I am! Now, you boys set the table; you need to get some paper and pens; we are going to strategize!"

One of the first things that they decided was that they were not going to tell Rosalie, Alice or Garrett and Kate about their plan, although Carlisle made a mental note to speak to Garrett about the other side of their relationship, which obviously had suffered, as they had not played since Thanksgiving.

Carlisle had learned from Dmitri that their D/s relationship should always stay separate from their husband/wife/partner relationship, but Carlisle didn't know if they should carry on in their playtime as if nothing happened, once they had reconciled or if there should be a punishment of sorts.

They agreed unanimously that the least people that knew about it the better. Alice and Rosalie would react just as strongly to Carlisle's 'betrayal' and Esme and they needed someone to push Esme out of her stubborn mindset.

The next thing that they needed was a platform for the 'show' to play out. Edward suggested that they pile on the insult by having Carlisle escort some attractive woman to the New Years Eve party at Esme's Restaurant.

Carlisle looked torn, "I don't know, Edward, that is quite drastic; I don't think that I can hurt your mother like that, I don't like playing games!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at his father as he finished chewing his mouthful of pasta.

"Dad; do you want her back?"

"Yes."

"Will you do anything to get her back?" Edward was relentless.

"Yes! Of course!"

"Then it's time to put on your 'big boy shorts' and man up! Now, we need to find you a woman, do you have any ideas?" He smirked at his father.

Carlisle shook his head.

"What about Silvia Abercrombie?" Emmett suggested as he helped himself to another serving of spaghetti.

Carlisle snorted, "Emmett, she is at least eighty years old! You mother would have me arrested!"

"Miss Susan?" he muttered – there were no good looking chicks in Napa and even if there was, he hadn't looked at another woman, besides Rosalie since he was eight years old!

Bella began to giggle as she pictured the elderly woman with the large glasses perched on the end of her nose and the messy bun in her snow-white hair.

Edward gasped, "You sick fuck! _Our Grade one teacher? _ She must be over a hundred! And she taught us in Sunday school!"

"Jill?"

"EMMETT! She is married to our winery manger!" Jasper choked on his beer as Carlisle reached out and smacked Emmett on his head.

"She is still a fine looking woman!" he grumbled as he rubbed his head.

Edward shook his head and looked at Jasper, "Any ideas?"

"A starlet! One of those chicks with the," Emmett held his hands in front of his chest, "big bazookas and a spankable ass! A red head! Or no, a blonde or, or, HEY!"

The piece of crusty bread hit him on the side of the head and he swung around to see Bella glaring at him, "Seriously? Emmett Cullen, what are you five? No starlets with tits or without! No married women and no one that will go running to the press! Now think!" Bella hissed at him, while the others watched her with something akin to adoration.

Emmett's shoulders sagged a little, before he had an idea and his dimples showed again.

Jasper looked up, "I know, what about that cute little red-head doctor that is standing in for someone in the maternity ward? What was her name again? Jo something."

"You mean Mary-Jo Spencer? She is a lesbian Jasper." Carlisle said in frustration.

"She. Will. Be. Perfect!" Edward and Bella exclaimed together.

"What? She's gay guys!" Emmett said as he rolled his eyes at them.

Jasper grinned at Bella and Edward before he looked at Emmett, "Think about it Em. She is gay, as in no threat to Esme, as in she is not going to cause trouble. She is pretty, she has a good body, and hopefully she will help us out! Also, you father isn't going actually _do anything with her_, its all smoke and mirrors."

Emmett pondered Jasper's words and then he smiled, "Brilliant! Do you think that she will go for it?"

Carlisle shrugged, "I don't know. Mary-Jo is only here until just after New Year's Day. She is scheduled to return to her home in New Orleans on the 3rd of January."

Emmett nodded enthusiastically, "I know who you are talking about! She calls all the men 'suga' with that slightly husky voice!"

Edward shrugged as he looked at Bella and she winked at him, "I love you for the fact that you are so oblivious to the opposite sex, Babe!"

Edward shook his head, "Whatever," he mumbled.

Carlisle was staring down at his plate and Jasper could see that there was something on his mind.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" He asked quietly.

Carlisle looked up at him, "What if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't care enough to…" he began.

"Dad, that is ridiculous! Mom loves you so much. Do you honestly think that 'Momma Bear' isn't going to come out as soon as she sees you even looking at another woman?" Emmett argued quietly.

"Back to Mary-Jo, is it public knowledge that she is gay?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, she is very private about her life. I only know because one of the other doctors asked her out as she and I had lunch in the doctor's lounge one day and she asked me for advice on how to turn him down without alerting everyone to the knowledge that she is gay."

"You will need to ask her first, obviously. Do you have her number?" Bella spoke up.

"She's on duty today. I saw her at the hospital before I left this morning actually. I'll go and call her now. Edward, may I use your office?"

"Sure Dad."

When Carlisle walked out, Bella began to gather the dishes together, but Jasper put a hand out to stop her.

"Leave it, Bella. We will tidy up. You have been yawning for a good ten minutes already." He said and Bella could see the concern etched in his face.

"Thanks Jazz. Who wants some coffee or tea?" she asked.

"Baby, why don't you go up and climb into bed? You could do with an early night."

Bella smiled and she kissed Edward's jaw, "Love you, Babe," she was suddenly so tired that all she wanted was to get into bed and perhaps read for a while.

"Goodnight boys. Will we be seeing you before you leave for Cullen Crest?" She asked Emmett.

Emmett smiled at her with what he hoped was an engaging expression, "Are you going to feed us again?" He asked.

Bella pretended to think about it before she smiled at his and Jasper's eager expressions.

"Oh what the hell! Yes, I will feed you! Can you fend for yourselves until tomorrow night or should we expect you in the morning?" She asked laughingly.

"We have meetings in the city tomorrow, so we will see you tomorrow evening and then we leave for home on Tuesday morning. Damn, Rosie is going to be pissed when she finds out that we left her out of the plans!" Emmett lamented already thinking about the 'punishment' that she would inflict on him.

Jasper nodded, "Yeah Tink is going to be in a real snit about it as well, but it's for a good cause and hopefully they will be so happy to see the 'Rents back to their sickingly sweet selves that they will forget about our involvement in the whole thing."

Bella kissed Edward goodnight and she walked into the hallway just as Carlisle was walking out of the office.

"Are you off to bed?" He asked.

Bella stifled a yawn and nodded.

"I can't seem to keep my eyes open!"

Carlisle smiled at her; he looked around to make sure that they were alone before he stepped closer.

"Rest as much as you can, Bella. Why don't you have a relaxing bath, it will help you sleep?"

Bella frowned, "But I thought that I was not allowed to bath? Something about heating up the amniotic fluid and boiling the babies…" she said.

Carlisle chuckled, "You would boil your skin before you boiled the babies, Sweetheart. You can bath, just make sure that you take some water with you in case you get thirsty and do not make the water too hot. Warm and comfortable, you can always add more water if it gets too cold."

Bella grinned at him and reached out to hug him before she kissed his cheek, "You know just what to say to a woman, Dad!"

"Well you are easy to please! I will probably not see you in the morning, my seminar begins early, but I will see you in the evening, okay? I will make sure that Edward brings a snack up to you. You need to eat more."

Carlisle walked back into the kitchen, "Well I spoke to Mary-Jo, and she is happy to do it, but she said something about laying a foundation or else it won't be believable. This is getting a little too complicated for me!"

Jasper shook his head, "Not at all! When you get to Cullen Crest, you should disappear for a couple of hours at a time, or maybe Alice and I can accidently 'spot' you drinking coffee with the good doctor in town, or something like that? You know that that shit will get straight back to Esme and she will be primed by the time New Year comes around."

He looked around at the worried faces of his brothers and his father-in-law, "I know that that this is not the ideal way to handle this. You have always taught us that open and honest communication is a corner stone in any relationship, Carlisle. We are bound to heap all sorts of shit on our own heads by playing this game, but Carlisle, you said yourself that Esme is not going to listen to you, right?"

Carlisle sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

Jasper nodded, "Now, you know, Edward and I would probably handle this another way and so would Emmett for that matter, but you are going to have to try something else unless you intend to…" he did not finish because Emmett blocked his ears and started singing, "lalalalalalala – I can't hear you!" at the top of his voice.

When he realized that Jasper had stopped speaking, he took his hands away and glared at his friend, "Dude_! What the fuck?_ _Never, and I mean never ever talk about that stuff to my father, man! _He is my father and that is all kinds of wrong! God! Now I have the mental image of them in some sort of perverted playroom! Jeez!" With another glare towards Jasper, he took off for the den.

Edward shook his head and Jasper, "Not cool, Dude!" He said as he followed Emmett.

Jasper looked at Carlisle, "Sorry." he muttered before he began to make his way after Edward and Emmett.

As he got to the door of the den he suddenly stopped and looked back at his father-in-law, "You didn't deny it," he said quietly.

Carlisle looked back at him with a grim smile, "I didn't, did I? Excuse me, Jazz, if I refuse to answer you on the grounds that it might 'incriminate' my wife, and myself but I'm sure that you understand, this is just between us. Oh! And Garrett of course. If you say anything, I will deny it." Carlisle spoke quietly and yet for the first time Jasper saw another side to his mild mannered father-in-law.

He looked at Carlisle and he recognized the fellow Dominant gleam in his eyes and demeanor.

"Wow!" Jasper said softly.

Carlisle's face changed and every trace of what Jasper had seen a moment before was gone.

Jasper wondered if he had imagined it, but then he saw the twinkle in Carlisle's eyes as he clapped a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Come on Jazz, let's go and beat those boys in a last game of pool!" Carlisle said with a chuckle.

Jasper shook his head, _what the fuck had just happened? Had Carlisle just 'admitted' that he was a Dominant? No, that is impossible!_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella walked up the stairs to their bedroom suite. She saw the gaping hole of the doorway to her bedroom and frowned.

She still could not believe that she had behaved so badly! She suddenly longed for the time to fly so that she could confide in her sisters.

Once her bath water was in, Bella turned on some music and made sure to add a couple of drops of citrus essence to the water, before she pulled out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She had noticed that she had been feeling rather warm in bed lately.

Bella put a bottle of water next to the bath before she pulled her hair into a messy bun and slipped into the warm water.

Edward had turned the heat up in the house and the bathrooms all had heated floors so that Bella's bath was just comfortable and not too hot at all.

She lay back in the giant tub and sighed as the water instantly soothed her. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the classical music played softly in the background. Bella wondered what was happening at Cullen Crest.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esme was sitting in her office, trying to work on plans for a client when her phone ran on Sunday. She frowned when she saw that Carlisle's name flashed on the screen.

She regretted her the sharp and rude tone of her first words as soon as they slipped out of her mouth.

"_**Yes Carlisle? I am really not in the mood to talk to you right now…**_"

The conversation quickly took a turn for the worst and before she knew it, Carlisle was snapping at her, hissing that neither Bella, Edward nor he would be home for Christmas! Esme thought that she was going to faint; she was so worked up!

Carlisle had then dropped the bomb; he was moving out.

Esme actually felt the ground shift beneath her feet, her hand clutched the phone in one hand while the other groped for the back of her chair and she fell back into the seat.

"_**You can't do this, Carlisle! I won't let you! How dare you…"**_ the rest of what she was going to scream at him was quickly silenced by his next words.

"_**I told you when I left last week; I. Am. Done. Goodbye."**_

Esme heard the cold, hard click as Carlisle disconnected the call. She watched as if from afar as the phone slipped out of her hand and onto the floor.

Esme's hand reached up and she clutched at her throat, _I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Oh God! I'm going to have a heart attack! He is leaving, he is leaving._

The next thing she knew was someone was kneeling next to her and somehow she was on the floor.

"Breathe Mom, just take deep breaths! Do you want me to call someone? A doctor? Dad?" Alice's voice was shrill with panic.

"NO! No! _Not him_! Just leave me…" Esme gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

Eventually her breathing slowed down and she was able to take air into her lungs. She was panting loudly as if she had run miles.

Alice stayed kneeling next to her mother. Her tiny hand rubbed circles over her back and shoulders.

Finally, Esme moved and Alice held out her hand and helped her to her feet.

Alice led her to the cream loveseat and she quickly poured a glass of water from the jug on Esme's desk.

Esme thanked her quietly and she took a couple of sips before putting the glass on the oval glass table in front of her before she sat back and let her head rest on the back of the sofa.

Alice was more than a little alarmed as she watched the silent tears as they rolled down Esme's cheeks.

"Mommy, what is going on? I heard you shouting and the next thing you are lying on the floor having a panic-attack. I know that it has something to do with Daddy, so please just tell me!" Alice said as she felt her own eyes fill with tears.

Esme opened her eyes, "Your father is leaving me," she said quietly and then she covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

Alice gasped and just then, Rosalie opened the study door.

"Ali, what's going on?" she asked as she took in the distressed state of the women.

Alice lifted her arm and waved her in.

Rosalie was carrying the two baby monitors as both Joshua and Tiffany were sleeping in their rooms for their afternoon naps.

Rosalie picked up the box of tissues from the table and shoved it into Alice's hand as she took a seat across from them.

"Has she said anything to you?" Rosalie asked Alice.

Alice blew her nose and looked up at her sister-in-law, "she said, she said that my father is leaving her!"

Rosalie's eyes widened in surprise, "What? That can't be right; Carlisle and Esme are joined at the hip for all eternity."

Esme pulled several tissues out of the box and she wiped her puffy red eyes and blew her nose vigorously before she snorted and she lifted red, angry eyes to Rosalie, "Please! You would think so, wouldn't you? But apparently, that's not the case! He is leaving me, he phoned to tell me this as well as the fact that Edward and Bella are going to Forks for Christmas and that they will be here after. Then he said – well he told me to have the Hunter's cottage made ready for him because that's where he is going to be living once he comes h-home!" She finished and she dashed more tears away angrily.

"You know, this is typical! He was wrong and he cannot face up to that so he is going to run away! Well, good riddance!" Esme said.

With that, she got up and walked towards her office door, "I need a drink!" she said as she left.

Rosalie looked at Alice who was wiping her eyes, "This is bullshit, Alice! You know how stubborn and pigheaded your mother can be, so stop crying and let's get to the bottom of this nonsense! Come on!"

Her sharp tone did just the trick as Alice stopped sniffling and she sat up with a determined glint in her eyes.

"You are right, let's do it!" she said as she jumped to her feet.

Rosalie shook her head_; sometimes this damn family was just too much drama for her! _She thought with an irritated growl _– just too much fucking drama!_

Esme was pacing when they entered the family room. She had a glass of wine in her hand and she was muttering to herself.

"Okay, Esme, what the hell is going on? Can you go back to the beginning and fill us in here?" Rosalie asked.

Esme huffed and she ran her hand through her hair. Alice would have laughed if she wasn't so upset with the entire situation, her mother looked ungroomed for once, and Esme Cullen never looked ungroomed! Even in jeans and a t-shirt, she always looked, polished, sophisticated, and attractive.

"Mom, please come and sit down and talk to us!" Alice implored.

Esme sat in one of the wing-backed chairs, "Fine! Well when you went into labor your idiot of a father hit your husband and…" she began but Alice held up her hands.

"Wait! I _know_ all of this, what does Daddy hitting Jasper have to do with you and him splitting up?" Alice asked with a deep frown.

Esme raised her eyebrows, "Well, of course I haven't spoken to him since then and I have refused to accept his feeble attempts at apologizing. He has been sleeping in his office for the past three weeks and now he says he is moving out!"

Alice and Rosalie jumped to their feet, "Mom, are you fucking kidding me?" Alice shrieked while Rosalie shook her head, "Esme, seriously? What do you want from him! Blood?" She hissed.

Esme stared at her daughter and daughter-in-law in complete shock and horror, "What? Are you taking his side? You have actually forgiven him for the spectacle that he made of himself and of all of us, Mary Alice? And as for you Rosalie, what would _you_ have done if it had been Emmett? I have seen you freeze Emmett out plenty of times!" she snapped at them as she tried to defend her actions.

Alice threw her hands up in the air, "_OH MY GOD!_ You are impossible, Mom! This is nuts! You are acting like a crazy person! Dad has never put a foot out of place, and one time he overreacts and you freeze him out! You are pushing him away! And _of course _I forgave him! Things got heated, he overreacted, and that was that! He apologized to both Jasper and I, and then it was over, just as it should have been between the two of you. But no! You had to become a royal bitch to him!" Alice stood glaring at her mother with her hands on her hips.

Esme narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "Mary Alice, do not talk to me like that! You have no idea what you are talking about! You act as if Carlisle is a saint, but I can assure you that he is not! He…"

Rosalie stood up and moved to stand between the two women. She needed to stop them before they said something that they were both going to regret and also, she was partly afraid that Alice would take a swing at her mother!

"Stop it! Esme, Alice, stop this right now, before you say something that you can't take back and then we are all fucked! We have to stand together in this. Please sit down, both of you."

The two women didn't move and Rosalie's eyes glittered dangerously, "Sit. Down!" She ordered and they both returned to their seats.

"Alright, now, Esme, answer this question: Do you still love Carlisle?"

Both women stared at her with slack jaws; Rosalie returned their shocked looks, "What? It's a reasonable question, do you love him?"

"With all my heart." Esme said quietly.

Rosalie nodded, "Good; do you want him to come back home, to this house and to your bed?"

Esme blushed and nodded, "Of course!"

"What are you willing to do to ensure that he comes home?" Rosalie asked and Alice began to see where she was heading with this line of questioning.

"I'll do anything! I'll apologize, grovel if I have to, but he is so angry and hurt that he will never listen to me!" Esme said.

"Esme, what is the one trait that all of our men share? What is their one thing that unites these men when it comes to us, their women?" Rosalie asked as Alice's face lit up and she squealed.

"Their possessiveness and jealousy?" Esme asked as a glint appeared in her eyes.

"Exactly! They could never stand the thought of another man touching or heaven forbid, getting to friendly with their woman! All you need to do is to remind him that you are a desirable woman and that there is plenty of honey in your pot, if you know what I mean."

"Good God! Rosalie, that's my mother that you are talking about!" Alice gasped.

Rosalie pinned her with a glare, "Grow the fuck up, Alice! Do you want them to get divorced because your mother was to hard assed to apologize for being a bitch and some young thing snatched your father up? Because believe me, both of you, Carlisle Cullen is some serious fucking eye candy, and if you ignore him, there are going to be plenty of women around that will waste no time in making him feel wanted and loved, so you both need to put on your 'big girl panties'." Rosalie ground out.

Esme nodded, "I get it; where is he going for Christmas? We have never been apart for any holidays, ever! Not once in thirty one years of marriage!" she frowned, "Do you think that there could be someone else already?"

Alice shook her head, "No Mom, don't think like that! I will give Bella a call tomorrow and see if she has heard anything, okay?"

Just then, the baby monitor sounded, and Alice stood up, "That's my girl." she said as she disappeared.

Rosalie looked over at Esme, "You know, I have known you almost all my life, and you can be stubborn and selfish, but I have never known you to go this far, Esme. What were you thinking?"

Esme stared at her daughter-in-law and she let out an uneasy laugh, "I can always count on you to be brutally honest with me. That's one of the reasons that you and Emmett are such a great match." Esme sighed, "Honestly? I have no idea what happened, Rose! One moment it was all about the scene at the hospital and then he came to our room and apologized that night and I told him to get out. The next morning, he went out and bought me the most beautiful bouquet of flowers and a box of imported chocolates and he apologized again and I decided to make him suffer, so I rejected his apologies and then I just didn't know how to back down and finally I just pushed him too far and he snapped. I am such an old fool! Carlisle is so much more than my soul mate, he is the other half of me, and he is the better part of me."

Esme looked around the family room; "Nothing is worth anything if he is not in my life. I don't know how to live without him." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

Rosalie moved forward and she knelt down next to Esme's chair. She put her hands on top of Esme's and she held her gaze steadily, "You are not going to lose him! You are going to go down on your hands and knees and beg him to forgive you and then you are never going to make this mistake again and if you are tempted to behave like a prissy brat, just remember this moment, this feeling and you will change your mind quickly, okay?"

Esme nodded, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I can hear that Bean is awake. Do you want to come and play with him after I feed him?"

Esme agreed eagerly and the two women went upstairs.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up feeling a little less nauseous than usual the next morning. Sipping her ginger tea and eating several crackers seemed to be working wonders. She was pleased that she hadn't vomited in almost two days.

Edward was sweet and attentive, showering her with love and food, he had all of her snacks planned and no matter what she was doing, she would hear his phone alarm go off and a few moments later he would appear with trail mix, or fruit and nuts, or a protein or fruit shake or a sandwich.

Bella was able to make savory pancakes for lunch and she even enjoyed a small cup of herbal coffee afterwards.

She spent some time on the treadmill and took a nap after lunch and when she woke up as it was drizzling outside. Bella had to met up with a small group of submissives that she was friendly with, for tea at one of the restaurant in town, after Edward had checked and double-checked her truck out. They had reached a compromise regarding Bella's truck. Edward agreed that they would not 'get rid of it' but that he would have it professionally put into storage until after Bella's pregnancy, and Bella agreed that Edward could buy her a car for herself and the babies when she got to sixteen weeks.

Edward spent a large part of the day searching the internet for 'the world's safest car'.

Edward had a session with Paul that day and he asked Bella if he could tell Paul about the babies.

Although they knew that Paul would never compromise their confidentiality, Edward wanted Bella's assurance.

Bella agreed and Edward smiled and shook Paul's hand as he walked into his office.

Paul looked at his patient and friend, "How are you doing Edward? Did you get all the work done that you needed to?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, but something kind of came up that I wanted to talk to you about," he took a sip of his coffee and wondered if he would ever get used to saying the words, "Um, Bella and I are pregnant, well Bella is pregnant with my baby, or should I say babies, we are um, having twins." He managed to finish his sentence.

Paul grinned at him as he came around the desk and shook his hand, "Congratulations!" he said as he sat down in the seat next to Edward's and turned it to face him, it made a session more informal.

"Thanks, I think, the jury is still out as to whether I'm going to survive!" he said as he touched the healed scratch on his forehead.

Paul frowned, "Why? Is Bella not happy about it?"

Edward shook his head, "No, it's not that. It was a shock to us. We had not planned this. With everything that was going on, birth control was the last thing on our minds, but we are not _unhappy_. It is just that Bella is not able to keep much down with morning sickness and she is having moods swings that is making my head spin and testing every _last nerve_ that I have. She also insisted on being collared the other night and then she threw a tantrum that was like a fucking volcano erupting! I lost my temper with her later on, when she insisted on comparing herself to that fucking she-devil Renee and I had warned her that she would receive a spanking if she did that!" Edward ran his hand through his hair twice before he looked at Paul.

"We spoke about this afterwards, but frankly I was out of my depth man. Her doctor has assured us that it will settle down after a while, you know, the raging hormones, but shit! She is all over the place emotionally. She has been calmer for the last two days, and I just hope to hell that it's going to last."

Paul waited until Edward had finished talking. He knew that Edward needed to get everything off his chest.

"Wow, this really has been a year of traumatic events for you and Bella, hasn't it?"

Edward nodded.

"Do you sometimes blame her for all of the upheaval in your life?"

Edward looked shocked by the question, "What? NO! Never! Why would I blame Bella?"

Paul knew what he was doing and he pushed on, "Plenty of men would have decided that she was too much trouble, you know; firstly you had to train her as a submissive; then you have had to deal with all of her emotional baggage; which I might add, you are still dealing with."

Edward opened his mouth to protest but Paul held up his hand, "Just hear me out, Edward. Then there was the thing with her working, and then it was trouble with her neighbor, at the same time it was her eating disorder; then her neighbor and her ex-boyfriend took them hostage. On top of that, there has been all the media coverage; her neighbor's girlfriend shot you, and now she is pregnant! So, yes, I think that it is reasonable to ask if you blame Isabella, Edward; so do you?"

Paul made sure that he stayed absolutely still as Edward jumped up from his seat. He was red in the face and his eyes were almost black with rage. Edward clenched his fists to his sides, as he stood towering over Paul.

"_You fucking asshole!_ How dare you blame that shit on my wife! Bella is the best and most wonderful part of my life, you dickhead! She saved me! Do you hear me? I had never lived until I met Isabella! Everything that we have been through, every fucking single moment has been worth it, because she loves me. You have no idea what it feels like to be loved by Isabella! Let me tell you something; I would gladly walk through the very depths of hell if I could spend a moment in the warmth of her love! So don't ask me if I blame her, there is nothing to blame her for!" He sneered at Paul as he walked over to the bank of windows that looked out onto the courtyard that Bella loved so much.

"So, she is blameless then, a victim of her circumstances and you are her knight in shining armor that is going to protect her from the world?" Paul asked innocently.

Edward swung around and glared at him, "Fuck! Are you trying to piss me off today, Paul? No; let me tell you something; _Isabella Cullen has NEVER been a victim_! And she could have been. Her fucking parents, and I use that word lightly, rejected her almost from the moment that she opened her eyes to this word. Three people abused her, emotionally, physically and mentally by the time that she was seventeen. Every day she grows stronger, more loving, more giving and more trusting! Do you know how incredible that is? Do you realize what a miracle that is? Everything that she is today, everything that she does, is done as a conqueror, never a victim and if you can't see that, then you are an idiot!"

Paul nodded and he got up slowly. Edward was panting as the two men stared at each other.

"Take a deep breath, Edward. Now having said all of that; do you think that you won't survive nine months of hormones? Because from where I stand, I would say that you may lose your footing every now and again, and you may make mistakes, but you are exactly what Bella needs in her life. There is no one that is more of a champion for her than you are."

Edward opened and closed his mouth several times before he shook his head, "Sometimes your mind-fuck methods drive me nuts, do you know that?" He growled out as he threw himself into the chair.

Paul chuckled softly and he took his own seat again.

"Sometimes you need a mind-fuck to get your head out of your ass! I don't envy you having to deal with the ups and downs of her emotions; I believe that it can be quite harrowing, but I have no doubt that you will both get through this."

After that, the rest of the session went quite quickly and when Edward left Paul, he had a spring in his step again.

He stepped through the front door and sniffed the air appreciatively. The fragrance of Bella's special Thai Green Curry filled the air and he hurried into the kitchen, only to stop and see her dancing to a salsa beat as she stirred the pot on the stove. Her hips swayed and undulated, reminding Edward of how she looked when she rode him hard and fast.

"Hmmm," she hummed and Edward felt the familiar tightening in his groin.

Bella turned and smiled at him, "Hey Babe how was your afternoon?" She asked lightly, but her smirk told him that she knew what she was doing to him.

"Good, well, it was intense but good. How are you doing?"

Bella told Edward about her visit with Harry, Bernice, Peter and Sonya that afternoon. Edward watched her as she told him snippets of information and gossip.

Eventually Bella realized that Edward was not really listening to her and she mock frowned at him, "Earth to Edward! Where were you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Edward gave a half shrug as he moved closer and rubbed his hand over her stomach as his eyes glowed with love, "I was right here thinking what a beautiful woman you are and how lucky I am to be married to you." he said.

Bella felt herself begin to blush and her heart beat exculpated, "You are dazzling me again Cullen," she said breathlessly.

Edward stepped back so that he could place a kiss to the soft skin of her belly. He smiled as his fingers felt the ever so slight swell between her hipbones.

"Hello my Darlings, have you been good for Mommy?" he whispered.

Bella ran her fingers through his hair as her eyes filled with tears.

_Stupid hormones! _

When he straightened up, he noticed the sheen of unshed tears and this time he understood and he just smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"So what have you got going on here, Baby? It smells and looks delicious, hmmm are you making Naan bread? Awesome!"

Edward brought up the subject of their playtime as he helped her to set the dining room table.

He had received a call from Felix on his way home and they had spent quite a while talking about Bella, the pregnancy and it's complications and their playtime. Felix had given Edward some advice and he had offered to be their consulting Perinatologist. They had also spoken about the past weekend's disaster in the 'playroom', even though they never reached the playroom at all.

"Bella, I got a phone call from Felix this afternoon, because I told you that I had emailed him to ask for recommendations for a specialist because Garrett had said that he was booked up for almost a year in advance, but he has offered to be a consulting specialist for the pregnancy, if you wanted him to be."

Bella was smiling, "Wow, that's great! I would feel better if we had someone there, you know, just in case. I wonder when we need to see him."

Edward smiled, "He said that you can give him a call tomorrow and he will make sure to fit you in at twelve weeks."

Bella nodded, "Great."

"I also asked him about our scene time and play time," Edward said quietly and Bella stopped fussing with the fabric serviettes that she was setting out. She bit her lip as she looked at Edward.

"Do you still want to scene with me? I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

Edwards shook his head slightly and smiled, "Do you think that one little tantrum is going to scare me off?"

"I hope not," she whispered.

"Damn straight it won't. Felix had a great suggestion though. He suggested that for now and certainly until you are putting on weight regularly and your morning sickness is gone that we limit our 'play time' to an hour and a half at a time. He said that that way you won't become frustrated with me and of course you need to safe word if anything feels wrong or painful or anything out of the ordinary."

Bella chewed her bottom lip as she thought about Felix's suggestion, "What about all the… stuff that happened this weekend? I mean, am I still not allowed to look at you or call you 'Master'? And what about my clothes, that you took away?" she asked with a slight pout.

Edward pursed his lips and folded his arms over his chest as he looked at Bella. _She was so fucking cute! Batting her eyelashes at him and biting her lip, she was turning on all the charm to try to weasel out of her punishment. So not going to happen!_

He lips relaxed into a crooked smile as he shook his head slightly, "Now what kind of a Dominant would I be if I let you get away with that stunt that you pulled? That would be a very bad thing if I didn't keep my word don't you think?"

Bella's brow knitted into a frown, "I suppose so! Well, Okaaaay, I guess I have to do it then, but I don't like it and I'm not going to like it, at all!" She said and Edward bit back a laugh as she stuck her lip out further.

He walked around the table and pulled her into his arms. Bella resisted for a moment before she gave in but she kept her head down.

Edward gently tilted her chin up and he gently brushed his thumb over her lip until he pulled it from between her teeth.

"I know that you don't like it, Baby Girl, and quite frankly, you are not supposed to like it. You are supposed to remember why you are being punished and your punishment is to help you remember not to do it again, okay?" Bella's eyes teared up at the warm and loving tone of her husband.

"Okay. I am s-sorry, Edward, I really am! Do you forgive me?" She asked in a small, sad voice.

Edward cupped her cheek, "Of course I forgive you, Isabella. I love you and I am proud of you. You are a good submissive and you bring me so much pleasure, Little Girl. You just need to channel your emotions a little better."

Edward was rewarded with a watery smile and he bent his head and kissed her soft mouth, until a throat clearing made them reluctantly move apart.

Carlisle smiled at them as he moved into the dining room.

"I'm obviously interrupting, sorry!" He said and Bella smiled and rolled her eyes as she extracted herself from Edward's arms.

"Hey Dad, you aren't interrupting at all, Edward was just distracting me from finishing dinner." Bella said as she walked over and kissed Carlisle's cheek.

He smiled down at her, "You are looking better today Bella, are you feeling stronger?"

Bella nodded, "I am, much stronger. I listened to what you said and I paced myself today. The ginger and pepper is working and I have managed to keep all my food down for the past two days!"

"That is really good news, Honey! You just keep doing what you have been! Are you eating enough and drinking enough liquid?"

Bella nodded and although she hated the fuss, she knew that Carlisle was just showing his concern for her and the babies. She rattled off what she had eaten that day.

Even Edward was impressed when she told them of the container of mixed nuts and dried berries that she had put in her oversized purse and that she had munched on that afternoon as well as the other four small meals that she had eaten.

"Dad, why don't you go and shower and change? I'm sure that 'Emmett, the black hole' will be here soon to devour whatever he can!" Edward said snidely.

Carlisle chuckled, "Good idea, dinner smells delicious. I won't be long." he said as he turned and walked up the stairs.

Edward helped Bella to bring the various dishes to the table and just as Carlisle accepted a beer from Edward, the front door opened.

"Honey – I'mmmmmm hommmmme!" Emmett called out.

Everyone began chuckling as instead of Emmett walking over to Bella to hug her as was expected; he walked over to Edward and hugged him before he planted a wet smooch on his cheek.

"EEWW! Emmett get OFF ME! DAAD, do something!" Edward was trying to get away as Emmett held him in a headlock.

Bella was holding onto the counter as she laughed so hard that her stomach began to ache. Suddenly she hightailed it out of the kitchen and ran to the bathroom.

_Damn bladder!_

She could hear the men kidding around in the kitchen as she walked back inside a few moments later.

Jasper stared at her for a moment with a small smile on his face.

"Are you okay there, Little Darlin'?" he asked as Bella moved to take the jug of iced peppermint tea that she had made, from the fridge.

"I'm fine, Jazz, how was your meeting?"

Jasper took the jug from her, "It was good. I am working on a new project in the summer. It will mean six weeks of filming on location in the Keys, but I will take the girls with me."

Bella smiled, "Wow, Florida Keys, that sounds great! She is going to love spending six weeks of shopping, sun, and surf"

Jasper nodded, "I was organizing my schedule so that we can start looking for a place to rent. I was going to suggest that we all spend some time down there, but I have a feeling that you won't be up to travelling, B" he said as he tapped his chin with one finger.

Bella's eyes widened, "Wha-um- what do you m-m-mean?" She stammered.

Jasper smiled and winked at her, "I recognize some of the signs, Bella. It's okay, I won't say anything." He said quietly.

Bella looked at him for a moment before she reached up and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Jazzy."

Edward chose that moment to look across the room, "Hey! Stop kissing my wife, you imposter!"

Jasper shook his head and rolled his eyes as he walked into the dining room.

"It's sad, really, I know that you are upset that you can never be me, E, but you get points for trying…"

The banter continued throughout dinner. Emmett, Edward and Jasper lightened the atmosphere and Bella was pleased as Carlisle seemed far more relaxed and happy that evening.

Emmett and Jasper were leaving for St. Helena the following day and Edward, Bella and Carlisle were flying out to a day later.

Edward was glad that he had chartered a plane to take them to Port Angeles and they would drive the rest of the way.

Bella had not complained of motion sickness, but he did not want to take a chance. Once again after dinner the men shooed Bella out of the kitchen and off to bed when she began nodding off at the table.

She was sad to say goodbye to her brothers-in-law but she was happy that they would be seeing each other just after Christmas. Bella had packed up the family's presents from her and Edward but Emmett and Jasper were adamant that they would rather wait until they were all together to exchange gifts.

Just as Bella had snuggled down in bed, after using the bathroom for at least the fifth time, her phone rang.

She realized as she saw Alice's name on her screen that she had not talked to her in a few days.

"Hey Twister." Bella said warmly.

"Hey Twister." Alice replied.

"It's been a while since we spoke Ali, how are you and how is that beautiful baby?" Bella asked.

They chatted for a few moments as Alice could not resist telling Bella all the things that Tiffany had been up to. Bella told Alice that Jasper and Emmett had been over for dinner and she chuckled when she heard Rosalie threatening to 'starve' Emmett when Alice relayed Bella's news.

Alice put Rosalie and herself on speaker and Rosalie didn't waist much time before she turned the conversation towards Esme and Carlisle.

"B, have you heard from Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"He is staying with us, Rosie. He arrived on Sunday and he looked so god-awful that I asked him, actually I begged him to stay with us." Bella could not lie and both of her sisters knew it. She just hoped that they did not ask any direct questions.

"Well, that's a good thing; at least we know that he isn't on a beach in Tahiti or something!" Alice commented.

"How is Esme?" Bella asked quietly.

"Impossible! Good god Bella did Dad tell you what the argument was about? She is fucking insane!" Alice began to rant, but Rosalie stopped her.

"Name calling and taking sides isn't going to get us anywhere Tink. Bella, Esme said that you and Edward will only be here a couple of days after Christmas?"

"Yep, we are going to Sue and Charlie's and then we will be flying in the day after Christmas. Did Carlisle tell Esme that he is also going to Forks?"

"What?"

Bella cringed, had she said too much? _Shit!_

"He was going to stay in San Francesco, but I asked Charlie and then I extended the invitation to him. I would rather have him with us in Forks than doing heaven knows what with whomever in SF!" Bella finished up and gave herself a mental fist bump.

She could hustle with the best of 'em!

"What do you mean is he seeing someone else?" Alice's voice rose steadily.

"Rosie, shut her up, unless you want Esme to hear her!" Bella hissed.

Bella could hear Alice's squeal of indignation as she was smothered.

"Keep talking B, I've got her!" Rosalie huffed out before she bit back a curse.

"That's my foot, Brat!" She growled.

Bella grinned, "Okay, it's not so much what he has said; I mean he is devastated by Esme's behavior and he is pissed as all hell that everyone else in the family seems to get a 'get out of jail free' pass, except him. He has apologized, in numerous ways and times but she has just frozen him out and he finally snapped. However, he disappears every now and again and he has spent some time on the phone in Edward's office. I do not know whom he is talking to but I did hear him laughing earlier and believe me, Carlisle has not been laughing at all since he has been here. So, I'm not too sure…" she left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.

Bella hated lying and subterfuge, and she knew that she and Edward would have a lot to answer for once Esme and Carlisle had reconciled.

"Damn, I wonder who he has been talking to. Bella, you need to try to fish out some information over the next few days. Mom has finally seen the error of her ways, after Rose and I had to practically browbeat her in to realizing that she has really fucked up this time. You know what the problem is?" Alice did not wait for an answer, "Carlisle has spoilt her rotten over the years! Everything that she wants or looks at or whatever she desires, he gives her! He gives into her all the time! They never fight because Dad just bends to Mom's will, and it's not because he is weak, it's because he adores her so much but she is a spoilt brat and she gets away with murder!"

Rosalie and Bella were quiet for a few seconds and then they both began to giggle.

"What?" Alice snapped at them.

"B, do you want to tell her, or should I?" Rosalie wheezed out as she snorted.

"Oh no! You do it, you are closer." Bella giggled.

"Just fucking tell me okay!"

"Well, Alice, who does Esme sound like? Hmmm?"

"Who?" Alice sounded completely confused.

Bella gasped, "Mary Alice, you are not that obtuse! Do you not remember the days leading up to your wedding?"

"Huh? OH! Oh no! Really? I am not like that, am I? Nooooo! Really?" There was silence for a moment and then Bella heard Alice's sad, 'pouty' voice, "Twister; am I really a brat?"

Bella sniggered, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry to tell you, but you really are. Okay, Jasper isn't as bad as Carlisle, but he does let you get your own way a lot of the time."

Alice was quiet for a few moments but she perked up again once Rosalie started talking about exchanging gifts the day after Christmas.

"We are getting the tree tomorrow!" Alice exclaimed and Bella giggled at the sound of Rosalie groaning and flopping backwards onto Alice's pillows.

"Alice, you had better behave tomorrow! You are a mother now, and you need to let the poor people of this town see that you can behave responsibly!" Bella lectured her.

"Bella, save your breath! I've already told Jazz that he is on 'Alice-watch' again."

After talking for a few more minutes, they said goodnight. Rosalie and Alice had forgotten to close Alice's bedroom door and neither of them heard or saw Esme as she stood against the wall, with her fist shoved into her mouth to keep from crying out.

All she heard were Alice's words of shock and accusation: _**"What do you mean, is he seeing someone else?" **_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esme made her way back to her bedroom and closed the door quietly as tears flowed down her cheeks. She locked her door and stumbled into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and undressed and then she was curling up into a ball on the floor as the water pounded over her body.

"_What do you mean, is he seeing someone else?"_ the words that were breaking through the wall of Esme's hard, cold heart echoed in her head, rolling around, damning her, mocking her. _Is he seeing someone else? Someone else… oh god, he has found someone else…_

Finally, Esme found the strength to switch off the water. For the first time in over thirty years she didn't care what she looked like, or about making herself look pretty for Carlisle.

It did not matter anymore. Nothing mattered. Because she had been so sure of his love, of his loyalty, of his devotion, she had trampled it all beneath her feet and now he was gone. He had found someone else to devote his time and love to.

The small voice of reason told her that he had loved her for more than half his life and he would not abandon her like this, but Esme was not listening to the voice of reason.

She was going to be alone.

Carlisle was not coming home.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella lay back in bed and thought about what Alice had said about Esme and Carlisle. Alice was right, if she looked back over the time that she had known her; Esme Cullen was used to getting her own way. Bella wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Carlisle had been taking care of her since she was seventeen, pregnant and discarded like trash by her parents.

She wrote her thoughts down in her journal and put the book on Edward's pillow before her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella made a call to Esme the following afternoon as she was sitting in her bedroom/study. She was not surprised that she was greeted somewhat hesitantly.

Bella immediately apologized for not having made sure that Edward had spoken to her about the holidays. She assured Esme that they would be there the day after Christmas and it was quite touching to hear how grateful Esme was that they would be going home. Esme sounded tired and so very sad that Bella began to wonder whether what they had planned to do was the right thing.

"_**I can't wait to see you both and to spend some time with you. It seems like forever since we have been able to have some real family time together, even though…" Esme's voice caught and Bella heard her swallow loudly.**_

"_**Mom, don't upset yourself. Edward and I are taking him to Forks with us so that he doesn't stay in San Francisco over Christmas. We will all be flying home on the twenty-sixth." **_

"_**Really? Oh Bella, that is wonderful! I had visions of… never mind." Esme said dully.**_

"_**Mom, he will be with us, so don't worry." Bella said.**_

"_**He is going to be alone, isn't he? I mean; I know that I don't, well, forget that I asked, it's none of my business." Esme asked suddenly.**_

Bella bit her lip; she hated sowing seeds of doubt.

"_**I'm sure…" **_

Esme interrupted her quickly.

"_**Have you and Edward been okay? I have been a little concerned about you. I know that you were both working really hard last week, but I just kept getting a feeling that something was wrong. Nothing is wrong is it?"**_

Bella bit her lip again; _Blue balls of fire! How did she know these things?_

"Of course we would tell you if anything was wrong, Mom" she said.

_It's not really a lie_, Bella tried to justify to herself, _we would tell her if something was wrong._

They spoke for a few more moments before Bella said goodbye and she promised to get Edward to call on Christmas morning.

There was a knock on the doorframe and Bella looked around to find Edward leaning against the wood.

"Who was that?"

Bella beckoned him inside and she was touched that even though she had 'lost' her right to privacy as a sub, Edward still waited for permission to enter her domain.

She moved over to the lovely pale blue sofa and Edward sat down next to her as she tucked her feet underneath her and she cuddled into his side.

"I was talking to Esme, Mister. She is worried that you are angry with her or something. I expected her to be all frosty and to give me the cold shoulder because of the way that Carlisle broke the news to her, but she was all quiet and she sounded nervous." Bella said as she ran her hand through Edward's hair.

"You need a haircut." She murmured, "But I love your hair like this, all 'just-fucked-and-loving-it' look about you." Edward grinned self consciously as Bella rose up on her knees and peppered Edward's jaw and neck with tiny kisses.

"You are lethal, Bella Cullen, now stop that nonsense and tell me more about Mom. I know that we have not really had a chance to talk about it. What do you think about everything?"

"You know, Alice said something to Rosie and me last night that made a lot of sense. She said that Carlisle has spoilt Esme rotten during their marriage. She said that your dad has given your mom everything she ever wanted, sometimes almost before she wanted it."

Edward gave a half shrug and nodded, "it's true." Was all he said.

Bella took a deep breath and she decided to voice her opinion, "I was wondering if in some way, Carlisle was still making up for the fact that she was abandoned by her parents when she was seventeen? Ali said that your father does not give into to Esme's will because he is weak, but because he adores her and he does. Anyone can see how much your parents love each other, but your mom does like to 'rule the roost' sometimes. You father once told me that that your mom was distrusting and self destructive for a long time before she began to really believe that Carlisle was there to stay, what do you think?"

Edward stared blindly at the wall as he thought back over the years. His parents had never been divided or at logger-heads with each other for long.

It was true that they had argued, like all parents do, but there was never any sleeping in separate rooms or long protracted silences. One of them would normally apologize to the other and then there would be sickening displays of affection for days on end.

_Was his mother spoilt? Was his father ultimately to blame for allowing Esme to think that she would always get her own way? Were they all in danger of doing the same thing to their wives?_

Bella watched as Edward became lost inside his own thoughts. His frown deepened and she could see that he was battling a thought that troubled him.

Bell reached out to smooth his forehead, "Edward, what's bothering you?"

Edward patted her leg, "We have always taken our example of how to treat our wives, or the women in our lives from my father and grandfather, and after this it makes me wonder if we were wrong. All those years of watching how my dad and granddad protected, loved, provided, cherished and honored their wives, were they wrong? Are we doing it wrong?"

Bella laid her hand against her husband's cheek, "Edward look at me, look at me, please. You are not wrong, none of you are! We and I will speak for all of us "Cullen women" are so blessed, to be loved by you men. You are not perfect, nobody is, but Edward, you are an amazing husband, lover, partner, Dom. Every time we have argued or clashed, I have not doubted that you love me and that your motives were pure, you learned that from Carlisle, and he learned that from his father. That is one of the reasons that I can submit to you with such ease. I know that although you are my Dom and you are in charge; everything you do is for me. I trust you with my life, my heart, and my will."

She tenderly brushed his cheek with her thumb, as she got lost in the intense emerald gaze, "You come from a long line of very special men, Edward Cullen. I think that your mom has just lost her way a little, you know? I think that she has been caught up in a battle of wills, except that she has been fighting against herself, until your father had enough and put his foot down. If he is at fault, I think that he has been too patient and lenient with her, but there is a very steely glint in his eyes that I recognize only too well!" Bella said as she pretended to rub her ass.

Edward smiled at her, "Are you implying…"

Bella shook her head, "I am not _implying_ anything, and I'm just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if your mother gets 'reprimanded' in a more 'physical' way that you would have thought that's all!"

Edward's jaw dropped, "Bella!"

Bella giggled, "What? Is it so shocking to imagine? Why would it be? Carlisle is a strong man who likes to have control and your mother is a strong-willed woman, who might just like him to be 'controlling'. Is that so bad?"

Edward scrunched up his nose; "I don't want to think of my parents having a playroom in our childhood home! It's – it's just – wrong!"

Bella leaned forward and kissed him.

"Come on, Sparky, we need to pack and then maybe you can phone your mom and just let her know that you still love her."

Bella stood up and pulled Edward to his feet, "Okay, hey I wonder if we are getting more Ed Hardy stuff from Emmett?" He said as they walked into their room.

Carlisle stood in the doorway of his bedroom as he listened to Edward closing their door.

He had arrived early from the last day of the medical conference and when he found the bottom floor of the house unoccupied, he had decided to go upstairs to shower and change out of his suite.

He had heard their voices coming from Bella's 'study' and he was going to alert them to the fact that he was there but instead he stopped just outside the open doorway to listen when he had heard his and Esme's names mentioned.

Bella had surprised him with her insight and opinion. He had not realized how insightful she was. He felt a little hurt when Edward had questioned the wisdom of his and Emmett's upbringing, but Bella's support and defense of their family had quickly dispelled any ill feelings he had.

He had to cover his mouth when he heard Bella's observation regarding his status as a Dominant but once again her explanation was accurate and Carlisle wondered how he had held out for as long as he had.

He closed his bedroom door quietly and undressed. He needed to talk to Garrett. He sat down on the side of the bed and flipped open his phone.

Garrett was surprised but pleased to hear from his older friend. He was the only one outside of Carlisle's small BDSM community that knew of his and Esme's involvement in the lifestyle.

Carlisle quickly explained why he was calling and he was glad when Garrett suggested that they meet that evening for a drink.

After having a shower and changing into a long sleeved t-shirt and his Levi's, he pulled on a thermal flannel shirt that he had purchased earlier that day as well a black hooded sweatshirt. He wondered why he had dressed like an 'old man' for all these years when wearing casual clothing was so comfortable!

He walked out of his room and met Edward and Bella as they walked towards the stairs.

"Hey kids, how was your day?"

"Dad! I didn't know that you were home."

"I got home a while ago, actually. The last day was slow and I gave my final lecture this morning, so I walked around and did some shopping."

Edward looked at his father's outfit with a smirk, "Are you trying to fit in with Charlie?" He quipped.

Bella looked behind her at Carlisle and she let out a bark of laughter, "Oh my God! Carlisle flannel? Wow, I never would have thought!" she said, but as she turned back to walk down the stairs with a snigger, she tripped.

Edward's heart pounded as he watched in horror as Bella began to topple forward down the staircase.

"FUCK! _BELLA_!" He shouted and in a blur of movement, his hands flew out and made a grab for Bella.

One hand snagged around her waist while the other found her shoulder. He pulled her backwards so quickly that they toppled backwards and Edward landed on his coccyx with Bella on top of him.

Carlisle had jumped forward and was pushed out of the way by Edward's body.

"Bella! Bella are you okay. Can you hear me? _Bella!"_ Edward's voice was frantic as he tried to get out from underneath her.

"Edward, son, give her a moment, I think that she is just winded." Carlisle said as he pushed away from the side of the banister where he had landed.

He rubbed his arm as he carefully stepped over the tangled limbs.

He looked down at Edward, who was whiter than a proverbial sheet, but his eyes were black as coal and his mouth was an angry hard line.

"Edward…" Carlisle began but he stopped when Edward's furious gaze turned towards his father.

"Dad, can you please give us a moment?" he asked in a cold voice.

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't think so. Why don't we get downstairs and make sure that Bella is alright first okay?" he stared hard at Edward, making sure that he knew that Bella was the priority.

Edward huffed and gave a short nod, "Fine."

Bella had not said anything and Carlisle could see that she was shaken and then she just looked weary as Edward's cold voice rang out again.

"Can you get up, Bella?" He asked tightly.

Carlisle held out his hand and Bella put her cold hand into it as she smiled at him in thanks.

"Come on." Carlisle said as he turned and began to walk down the stairs.

He spun around when he heard Bella's gasp of surprise and he watched as Edward hoisted her into his arms.

"Hush Isabella, I am not taking any chances, now be still!"

Carlisle shook his head in resignation and he led the way into the kitchen.

Edward walked past him into the den, where he carefully laid Bella out on the long sofa.

Wordlessly he ran his hands over her feet, calves, thighs before his fingers swept up over her hips and torso to her shoulders before he moved back and stalked over to the bar fridge. He pulled a glass from the shelf and poured a small amount of bourbon into the glass.

Not waiting, he knocked the liquid back and hissed as it slid down his throat.

He ran his hands through his hair and tried to get his breathing under control.

He wanted to whip Bella's ass for giving him the fright of his life! Then he wanted to wrap her in a fucking bale of cotton wool and lock her in their bedroom for the next seven months.

"_Fuck!"_ He spat out in a shaky, weak voice.

Bella watched him wearily. She knew that she was silly to not concentrate walking down the stairs and she would have to be extra careful in future. Her heart was racing and her one hand gently rubbed her stomach. She had rarely seen Edward this out of control, the last time that it had happened, he had run away to Jasper's house.

"Edward…" she whispered.

Edward spun around and glared at her, "Don't fucking say a word! Just don't! Jesus, Isabella, you are going to be the fucking death of me! How can you be so irresponsible? You can't take chances like that! You know that you are clumsy and that you trip on flat fucking surfaces, how the fuck do you think that you can look behind you, laugh and walk downstairs for fuck sake, please explain that to me!"

Edward watched as Bella stared openmouthed at him for a moment before her face crumbled.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-orrryyy" she spluttered before she burst into noisy, body shaking tears.

"Edward!" Carlisle admonished him as he walked in to the den with a glass of water.

"Don't be an ass! Bella is upset enough as it is, and you are not helping! Now apologize to Bella for talking to her like that and let her catch her breath!" Carlisle said as he glared at Edward.

Edward sighed and pulled his fingers through his hair again, "I'm sorry, Bella. Dad is right. I am an ass. I didn't mean to shout at you, Baby Girl, you just scared the living shit out of me back there. Can you forgive me?"

Bella looked up from where she had hidden her face in the back of the sofa. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked so small and sad that Edward felt his heart clench tightly.

She nodded and then held her hand out to him. Edward flew around the side of the sofa and dropped to the floor. His arms shot out to wrap around her small frame. Bella bend over his head and held him to her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Bella? Honey, are you feeling okay? Are you nauseous or anything?" Carlisle asked in full 'doctor' mode.

Bella shook her head and she looked up at him, "No, I'm f-fine, just a little shaken. I know that I'm clumsy," she said and her cheeks turned a bright pink, "I promise that I will be more careful," she said quietly into Edward's ear.

Edward looked up at her as he wiped the wetness off her cheeks and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "I'm so sorry that I behaved like that, Baby, please forgive me. I just get scared that something's going to happen to you."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before they looked up at Carlisle who had cleared his throat.

"Edward let me examine Bella quickly," he narrowed his eyes as she let out a protesting whine, "Humor me, please, young lady! Damn you are stubborn!" He muttered.

Edward chuckled as he scooted out of the way.

After Carlisle had checked Bella's blood pressure, pulse, and he was happy with the results, he instructed her to 'take it easy' for the rest of the evening.

"But Carlisle, I am fine! You said so yourself, so why must I 'rest'? I don't want to 'rest'!" She said as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Carlisle looked down at her and Bella felt herself grow uncomfortable under his scrutiny, his ice blue glare made her quiver inside, "Because. I. Said. So!"

Bella opened her mouth, but at the challenge in his eyes, she pouted a little more but said nothing.

Carlisle looked at Edward with a smirk that made Bella's jaw drop because it was identical to Edward's, "That's how it's done, Son." He said and he dropped a quick kiss to the top of Bella's head before he straightened up.

"I am meeting with Garrett for a drink tonight, but perhaps we could have dinner in here so that Bella doesn't have to get up?"

Edward nodded and he ignored Bella's scowl.

"Great idea, Dad. I'm going to dish up and we'll just bring everything through, Baby, you stay put." He said and the two men walked out of the den.

Bella watched them go with a glare and a roll of her eyes.

"Assholes," she rubbed her stomach, "if one or both of you are boys, close your ears otherwise, listen to Mommy, please don't let the Cullen men 'strong arm' you. If you are boys, you'd better take after Mommy and not Daddy and Pops." She said before she picked up the remote and turned the television set on.

Bella had prepared a delicious _Boeuf_ Bourguignon and the aroma had been driving Edward crazy for hours.

Bella's bad mood was somewhat abated as she watched as Edward carried steaming bowls of the delicious French cuisine into the den with a fat, freshly baked bakers round loaf.

Edward could feel how Bella's body was almost vibrating as she waited impatiently for him to set the tray across her lap.

He and Carlisle sat down and Edward watched in amusement and horror as Bella ripped her bread into pieces before she dipped it into the sauce and slipped it into her mouth. The appreciative moan and the slight humming that she did, made Edward put his head down as he ate.

Carlisle remembered that he had some news for Edward and Bella, "I spoke to a colleague of mine today about possibly consulting during your pregnancy, Bella."

Bella looked at Edward, _shit!_ They needed to tell Carlisle about Felix.

"Um, Dad, that's great, but I think that we have found someone. Remember that Bella and I went on a lifestyle retreat after Thanksgiving, well we had several lectures by Felix Landau and in fact the retreat was run from his home and…"

Edward broke off because Carlisle was grinning broadly and nodding, "That's who I spoke to today! So, have you contacted him?"

Edward nodded, "I did and he is happy to make an exception for Bella and I and we are seeing him in January at the start of the second semester, um, trimester." He looked proud of himself for remembering the correct terminology.

Carlisle chuckled; he knew that by the time Bella gave birth, Edward would be ready to enter medical school. He had always been a great researcher and that was part of the reason that he was such a great actor, he thoroughly researched every role, until he almost lived the part and Bella's pregnancy would be no different.

When dinner was finished, Carlisle bid Edward and Bella a goodnight and he told them not to wait up for him, but agreed to meet them for breakfast before they flew out at 9.30 a.m.

Edward tried to call Esme that evening, but her phone went straight to voicemail and when he called the house, Rosalie told him that Esme had not gotten out of bed that day, as she had a migraine, but she would give her a message that Edward had called.

Bella and Edward shared a bath that evening, before Edward lay her down on their bed and made sweet, gentle love to her. His movements were slow and agonizingly tender. Bella's fingers gripped his shoulders as she came around him.

Afterwards she curled into his arms, her limbs draped around him like a sweet smelling vine.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Garrett led Carlisle into his study. Once Carlisle had explained what had happened and how estranged his and Esme's relationship had become, Garrett offered his opinion.

"When was the last time that the two of you played?"

"About a month ago. It was just before Thanksgiving, because we knew that there wouldn't be a chance with the children there. We have attended a couple of meetings at Dmitri's place since we finished the beginner's course and Esme and I have settled into a nice routine. We are learning about what works for us and what doesn't."

Garrett nodded, "Have you collared her?"

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably, "We decided that she would wear a bracelet; which she does, she doesn't take it off, but we play twice a week, depending on what my schedule is like."

"That is good; Dmitri seems to be the right match for you."

"He is, he has let us move at our own pace, and if we don't want to do something, or try something, he doesn't judge or push us. He encourages us to experiment, but if we don't want to incorporate it into our playtime, it's fine."

Carlisle sighed as he sipped his sniffer of brandy, "I don't know what this situation has done to our D/s relationship Garrett, and I am so fucking pissed at her, that if she was in our 'playroom', I would want to smack her ass until she couldn't sit down for a week!"

Garrett chuckled, "I hear you!"

The two men were quiet for a moment and then Garrett spoke again, "I would advise you to repair your relationship first. Do not even think of 'playing' while this is unresolved! Once you have made up, I would give it some time, a couple of weeks perhaps before you do a scene. Talk about it before hand, make sure that Esme knows how you are feeling and do not let her railroad you into playing before you are ready! Make sure that all of your anger, resentment, and animosity is out of your system before you lift a finger to her!"

Garrett stared hard at Carlisle, "You are one of the most controlled men I have ever met, but everyone has a breaking point! Mistakes happen when we are out of control, so you cannot allow yourself to slip, not even for a second. If something happens or if Esme pushes a trigger that is when you use your safe word and remove yourself physically if you have to. The most important thing here is rebuilding the trust and love between you. Everything else, including your D/s relationship will follow after that."

"Thank you Garrett, I needed to hear someone say that to me."

Garrett offered Carlisle a cigar and the two men stepped out onto the balcony, where a fire pit was blazing in the frosty night air.

"You spoil her," Garrett said as they both sat staring into the fire. His tone was not accusatory, but more of a statement of a fact.

Carlisle looked up at him and his mouth lifted in a self-conscious smile, "I know. I overheard Edward talking to Bella this evening. He was questioning the way in which my father treated my mother and in turn I treat Esme and the boys treat their wives. Bella defended us. She said that the Cullen women were 'blessed' to be with us, but I must say, after the last few weeks, even I was wondering if I was the problem!"

Garrett shook his head, "Car, I have known you and Esme for almost as long as I have known Edward; she is a strong and vibrant woman, but after hearing her story and knowing how you have nurtured her, you took on a very similar role to Edward with Bella. In the beginning, you were probably more father figure than lover and husband and then your relationship changed. Every now and again a submissive will flex her emotional 'muscles' and she will push against the boundaries that the Dominant has set. Sometimes you argue in your capacity as husband and wife and it spills over into your playtime, but you need to not allow that to happen. Do not go into the playroom if you are arguing. If the argument begins in the playroom, settle it there; do not let it spill over into your home life. Keep the two separate, you should not be playing in your bedroom exclusively by the way."

Carlisle frowned, "Why?"

"Well, lines get blurred. Your bedroom is your sanctuary, your marriage bed and it needs to stay that way. You don't need whips on the wall or anything like that, oxblood walls and leather beds, however, a bench of sorts, a locked closet for your supplies and aftercare stuff. Access to a bathroom with a tub and or shower, you will see that it makes a difference. When you step into that room, your roles are clearly defined: You are 'Master' and Esme is 'Submissive'. Your word is law and her role is to serve you, it is a great conditioning tool, for both of you. Perhaps once you are back home again, this should be a joint project that you do. As Master, it is your playroom ultimately and you need to let Esme know that, but you can have her input."

Carlisle looked at his friend for a while, "Dmitri spoke about a playroom of course, but we didn't think that it was necessary, but now I think that it is essential, because when she booted me out of the bedroom; I have felt as if she took control of our D/s life away from me as well. Damn, you are good! You should have been a Therapist!"

Garrett chuckled, "No thank you! Now, let me tell you about this new movie that I've been given the script to, I think that it's got 'Oscar' written all over it…"

Carlisle felt lighter and stronger as he drove back to Edward's house much later that evening. He was calmer than before and surer of himself. He thought about Esme and how much he missed her and once again, he was wondering if the plan that they had come up with was a good one.

The last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt Esme but making her believe that he was replacing her!

He wondered if Charlie would be able to put some perspective on the situation. He smiled, as he got undressed and climbed between the warm sheets. Bella had turned his electric blanket on before she had gone to bed.

It would be good to see his new friend again. He had missed Charlie Swan's quiet company.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

It was Thursday, December 23 and Esme Cullen was a mess. She did not get out of bed until Emmett and Rosalie burst into her bedroom and pulled the bed covers. Esme had not seen or heard from Carlisle in a week and she was beside herself. She had not bathed or changed out of one of Carlisle's t-shirt, nor had she brushed her teeth or washed her face since she had the conversation with Bella. She could hear the anxiety in Bella's voice as they spoke and Esme knew that there was something that Bella was not telling her. She believed that it had something to do with Carlisle. Esme barely nibbled on the toast that Alice kept bringing her and she was not even interested in playing with the babies.

_Was he there alone? Had he brought someone else to meet his son and daughter-in-law?_

He had told her that he was done and she believed him. From the first time that Esme had met Carlisle in Chicago, she had known that the beautiful tall young man could never want her. She was nobody, her father had told her that often enough! She was 'just a girl', 'good for nothing, but getting knocked up and raising babies', she could still hear his voice after all this time. Her brother, Montgomery Platt was the 'golden boy'. He could do anything and he was never reprimanded for it. He had learned that his sister was worthless at his father's knee and so, he barely acknowledged her when they were in the same room, which was rear.

Montgomery was at Harvard University, studying Political Science, his father had big dreams for him.

Esme was a 'good girl' and she had never meant to fall pregnant at the age of seventeen. Carlisle had graduated and was in his first year of college. He had come home for a break and, well one thing had led to another.

When she had finally realized that she was late, very late, and she had phoned Carlisle at school, she could remember standing in the rain, gripping the public phone receiver as if it was a lifeline. She had stuttered out the words and in true Carlisle fashion, he had told her not to worry, he would take care of everything.

She had wanted to tell her parents herself, even though Carlisle had warned her not too. He had seen the cruelty and distain that lurked just under the surface of Abercrombie Platt on several occasions when he had looked at his daughter. Esme was scared of her father and Carlisle could feel her body tremble when he would bark orders at her or berate her in company. That night, Esme had hurried home, only to find that her father and mother were waiting for her. They were angry that she had disappeared without permission.

Esme could still remember how she stood, water dripping onto the living room carpet as her father had sneered at her, "Where have you been, you useless girl!"

"I'm, um, I'm pregnant." she had whispered as if that was a good enough explanation.

Esme had waited for the onslaught of verbal abuse, so she kept her eyes shut. She never saw the fist until she felt the explosion of pain that knocked her clear off her feet and sent her flying across the room to land against a bookcase.

Instinctively Esme had curled away from her father, just as his foot kicked her in her side. Esme had curled into a tight ball; her only thought was to protect her baby.

After a few moments, Abercrombie had screamed at her to get out of his house.

"You are a whore; just like I always thought you were! You will never be good enough for Carlisle Cullen! Do you think that they will want a cock-sucking whore in their family? You are a fucking disgrace to humanity and we should have drowned you at birth! You are nothing! NOTHING! Now get out of my house and never, EVER return! Do not use my name, you do not deserve it, GET OUT!"

Esme had crawled to the front door. She had turned to look at her mother who was standing at the far end of the room, her back turned to Esme. She was sipping a glass of wine as if nothing had happened.

After she had managed to get the front door open, she had lay on the steps of their brownstone as she vomited.

The rain had washed away most of the blood from her face. She could feel that one of her teeth was loose and her nose was swollen. One of her eyes was closed completely and the fingers of her left hand were swollen where he had stamped on them repeatedly.

Esme did not know how long she lay there but eventually she had made her way to the corner, where the public telephone box was.

She did not know whom to call, and she had phoned the only number that she could remember.

When she heard the sound of Joshua Cullen's deep voice, she had been unable to say anything and all he heard was the most heartbreaking sound of the young girl's wracking sobs.

Finally she had spoken, although it was only a few scattered words, but enough to make Joshua jump into his car, shouting for his beloved wife, Mary Alice.

Together they had sped through the dark, quiet streets of the upper-class suburbs of Chicago.

They had almost missed the small girl, crouched inside the public phone booth.

Dr. Cullen had carried Esme to their car and they had arrived the hospital a few minutes later. After she was stitched up and thoroughly checked over, Dr. Cullen had carried her into their house, where Mary Alice had prepared a bedroom for her.

Carlisle had arrived in the middle of the night and he had wanted to kill Platt, as did his father, but instead the two men had decided to let the tight society circles of Chicago wreak havoc instead. It was their very own brand of 'street justice.' As the stories began to circulate about how the Platts had thrown their daughter onto the streets like a common whore, Mary Alice had watched with some satisfaction as Mrs. Laura Platt was dropped for committees, fundraisers and other charity and social circles.

Perhaps the most profound justice of all came when Montgomery Platt was killed by a drug overdose in a whorehouse in his final year at college. The Platts left Chicago and moved overseas after that, where they were never heard from again.

As Esme had recovered, Joshua had his attorneys draw up custody papers for Esme and he had them delivered to Abercrombie Platt's office in the middle of a board meeting.

Nobody shed a tear when the papers were returned signed. Esme was officially put into the Cullens care and it was just before Emmett was born that she turned eighteen and she and Carlisle were married in his parents' garden. She had given birth to Emmett two days later.

The Cullens insisted that she and Emmett stay with them and she finished school and went onto college. Carlisle had received permission to live off campus and Mary Alice had converted several rooms in their home into an apartment for the newlyweds. Joshua and Mary Alice insisted on supporting the children while they were studying and Esme was studying towards her degree in Interior Design when their best friends were killed and Edward was added to their family.

Although the physical injuries that Esme had suffered at the hands of her father had healed, the emotional damage had taken many years to fade, but the deep-seated belief that she was somehow not worthy would resurface every now and again.

Esme let the tears leak down her cheeks as she held Carlisle's pillow to her chest.

She had treated Bella so badly when she had that disagreement with Edward and she had taken her son's side, when Bella had done nothing wrong. How could she have treated Bella so poorly? Edward had been wrong but Esme was so afraid to ever turn her back on her children that she tended to be blind to their shortcomings.

_Jut the way her parents had been with her brother_. Esme felt alone and unloved and she felt in her heart that she deserved everything that she lost.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Emmett was fed up with his mother's behavior. He and Jasper had arrived at Cullen Crest on Tuesday late morning, only to find Alice and Rosalie had dragged the boxes of decorations into the entrance hall. Esme was lying in bed eating double choc chip muffins and drinking tea as she watched soap operas, this would not have been so bad except that the girls had informed them that she had been like that since Sunday!

What annoyed and alarmed Emmett more than anything was the fact that there was no food in the house! No ham, trout or roasting meats, no mountains of vegetables and fruits for pies, no bricks of butter, lard, or cheeses. No canapés being prepared in the kitchen. No smell of baking bread, pies or anything!

It was the day before the Christmas carols-picnic and Esme had done nothing! Luckily, after a few quick placed phone calls, Alice had managed to convince Jill Sutherland that Esme was 'ill' and Jill had offered to take over running the event. There was not much to do and it was more a matter of coordinating with the chefs at Esme's, the minister and enlisting the help of the farm hands.

It seemed that no matter how much the girls had tried to cajole, threaten or beg, Esme had just shrugged and suggested that they go 'out for a bite to eat' on Christmas, because 'what was the point'? She had turned over in bed and closed her eyes, muttering that she was tired.

That morning, Jasper and Alice had embarked on a shopping spree to find the makings of Christmas dinner in the town. After searching high and low for Esme's personal recipe book that she kept all of her lists for holidays, with suppliers, phone numbers, standing orders etc, but they could not find it and Esme refused to tell them where she had hidden it.

When Alice had threatened to phone Carlisle, Esme had looked at her and shrugged, "I suppose that he will get you children for Christmas and I will have to settle for Thanksgiving or Easter, unless he wants Easter as well…" and with that she had buried her head into her pillows.

Alice had stormed out of her parents' rooms and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had looked up as she flounced down the stairs.

"What the fuck are we going to do about THAT?" She shouted as she jabbed her finger upwards.

"Emmett, you _have_ to phone Dad and tell him to come home; this is fucking ridiculous! Mom has become this fucking Victorian damsel in distress and she is all 'poor, poor pitiful me!"

Emmett frowned at his sister, "We are not phoning Dad, Alice. He needs a break from this shit as well. Just leave him alone. I don't even think that he would come home right now, he seems a little preoccupied to tell you the truth." He said as he stole a glance at Jasper.

Jasper wanted to groan; Emmett was many things, but he was not deceitful with Rosalie. Jasper saw Rosalie and Alice looking at Emmett with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean 'he seems a little preoccupied' Emmett." Rosalie said.

Jasper watched as Emmett swallowed hard, he shrugged as he tried to be as nonplussed as possible, "I don't know, but - anyway what are we going to do about food? We are going to starve!"

"Crap! Okay, Jasper and I will go into town and see if anyone has kept meat for Mom; Rosalie, you and Thing 1 here try and get Mom out of bed, because if you don't, I swear, I am phoning Daddy!" Alice announced and she glared at her brother, daring him to try and stop her.

Emmett spent twenty minutes trying to talk to his mother. He reminded her that Christmas would not be the same if there was no food on the table; Rosalie rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head, "Go and see if Joshua is still sleeping, Genius, let me talk to her."

Emmett frowned at her, "What? It's true Rose; Mom, you have to cook dinner, or else Alice and Rosie are cooking and that's just fucking cruel and unusual punishment!"

Forty minutes later, Emmett had put Joshua and Tiffany on the floor of his mother's room and he and Rosalie pulled the covers off her.

Emmett's hands flew up to his face when he caught sight of her almost bare ass underneath his father's t-shirt.

"_OHMYGOD!_ Mom, damn, put some clothes on! My eyes!"

Esme shot up and she glared at her son, "Emmett McCarthy, I love you, but I will fucking end you if you do not get out of my room!"

She shook her head, "On second thoughts, you know what? Stay! I'm leaving. Rosalie, dear, I'm sorry, but I am going to shower and then I am leaving." She pushed her flattened, frizzy hair and pulled the t-shirt down as far as it would go.

She stood up and stepped around the babies and walked into her bathroom, just before she closed the door she looked at Emmett, "I suggest that you leave before I get out of the shower, unless you want to see me naked, Emmett!"

Emmett looked at Rosalie, "Where the fu-fudge is she going?"

Rosalie shrugged, "I have no idea, but at least she is getting up. Help me toss these sheets out and we can remake the bed."

"When they were finished, they carried the babies downstairs, where Emmett fed Tiffany a bottle of expressed breast milk, while Rosalie fed Joshua. He was growing in leaps and bounds and he loved his food, just like his father. He ate whatever vegetables and fruit puree was offered to him.

Alice and Jasper arrived home disheartened. They had not even been able to find a tree. Everything had been sold and it looked as if they would be eating out for Christmas or having bacon and eggs.

The four adults sat in the family room and talked but they froze when they saw Esme walk through the entrance hall with a piece of luggage.

"Mom! Where are you going?" Alice glared back at her brother, "What did you do? Where is she going?"

Emmett shrugged as he glared at his sister, "I have no idea! Ask her!"

Esme was dressed in a cream winter Channel suite with a charcoal blouse underneath. Her hair was twisted in a low chignon and although she was wearing very little makeup and her eyes were puffy and red, she looked cool and calm.

She walked into the room and looked at her children, before she took a shaky breath, "I am so sorry for what I have done to this family. I have alienated all of you, including Edward and Bella. I am going to fix this, I promise. I have to try! Your father is the most important person in my life and I have been a selfish, pig-headed and childish old woman. I love him, and I need to beg him to come home." She said quietly, "So, I am going to Forks. Now, I may not be welcome there, in fact, Carlisle will probably make Charlie arrest me, but I have to try!"

Emmett jumped up, "You are going to Forks?"

Esme nodded and she brushed a tear off her cheek, "I-I have to, I'm sorry."

Everyone began talking at once, while Alice sat quietly staring at her mother. Finally she stood up with a smile playing around her mouth.

"Mom, have you worked out how you are going to get there?" She asked in the lull in conversation.

Jasper looked at his wife, "What are you thinking?"

Alice smiled at him and then at her mother, "I think that Emmett, you should call and see if you can secure a plane or a helicopter to get us to Forks or Port Angeles. Rosalie you and I need to go and pack; Jasper, can you watch the kids?"

Esme and everyone in the room stared at her, "What are you talking about, Alice?" Esme sounded as confused as everyone else looked.

"Mom, don't worry, you are doing the right thing and we are going to support you! We are a family and we stick together, now let's move it! We are going to Forks for Christmas!"

It took about two minutes to convince Carlisle's friend Gerry to fly them to Port Angeles and two hours for him to file a flight plan and to secure a private jet to Port Angeles. The girls packed, while Emmett and Jasper closed up the house and made sure that there were two SUV's waiting for their arrival in Port Angeles.

Rosalie reluctantly booked three cabins at the Ramona Inn, a small hunting lodge just inside the Forks city limits. She phoned Jill Sutherland and apologized, but when she told her that there was a family emergency, Jill was very pleased to accept full responsibility for running the Christmas Eve event.

They had no idea what was going to happen when they got to Forks, but Alice's encouragement was catching and soon they were all sure that this was the right thing to do. They belonged together for the holidays.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was not feeling well during the two hour drive to Forks and Edward had to stop a couple of times so that she could take a quick walk around to get fresh air and to quell the nausea from the motion sickness that rose up in her belly.

She sucked on the ginger sweets and sipped on the peppermint tea that Edward had prepared for her gratefully.

Nibbling on the salty crackers helped as well. Finally Bella heaved a sigh of relief when they pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house.

Bella was thrilled to see that it looked better than ever. The house looked warm and inviting, with twinkling lights wound around the small bushes in the garden. The snow had been cleared from the driveway and the pathway leading up to the house.

The porch lights were on and Bella grinned as the front door opened and Charlie and Sue stepped out to greet them.

Edward growled at Bella to slow down as she climbed out of the SUV.

"Wait, Bella! I will help you!"

He shot around the car and helped her to the ground.

He pulled the knitted cap securely over her ears, "Take it easy, Baby."

Bella nodded, but her body was positively humming as she wiggled passed him and hurried up the pathway.

Charlie met her halfway and he pulled her into a tight hug, "Hello Sweetpea! It's good to see you!"

Bella hugged and kissed her father's cheek. "You look good, Dad! Have you been pumping iron? You are getting quite beefed up!" She teased with a laugh.

She had actually missed her father and it was a great feeling. Sue hugged her next as Charlie greeted first Edward and finally he pulled Carlisle into a one-armed man hug and pounded his back.

"Good to see you, old friend! Welcome to our home." Charlie said as he walked beside Carlisle up the pathway.

Once inside, Sue fussed over everyone, making sure that wet shoes were shed along with coats and that everyone made their way into the den, where there was a toasty warm fire blazing in the hearth.

Bella looked around her with a smile. Her childhood home looked so invitingly cozy. Bella grinned as she spotted a beautifully decorated real Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Charlie spotted her glance and he scratched his chin as he walked over to her, "Sue made Seth and I suffer for hours, threading popcorn and making decorations! I offered to take her to Wal-mart, hell I wanted to buy a ready decorated tree, but she became all agro and threatened us, so we had to pull out that small box of decorations that we had, remember, before I became an asshole?"

Bella smiled, "I remember."

Sue showed Carlisle to the spare bedroom next to Bella and Edward's. He loved the plaid pattern on the thick comforter that adorned the bed as well as the blue and red stripe on the curtains. The room was tastefully decorated and Carlisle could feel Esme's impeccable influence in the space.

Sue quickly checked the on-suite bathroom although she would not have minded seeing a half clad Carlisle in the morning – hmmm. She shook her head at herself.

"Sue, thank you so much for going to all this bother for me, I didn't mean to be an inconvenience," Carlisle said quietly as he opened his suitcase on the leather bench at the end of the bed.

Sue shook her head; her dark eyes were kind as she looked at him, "Please, Carlisle, Charlie has been like a kid with a sleepover party planned all week! You are family and we stick together right?"

Carlisle smiled sadly as his throat suddenly felt thick.

Sue nodded and she walked to the door. She paused when she put her hand on the handle, "I have never seen a love between two people as I have seen between you and Esme. You have made me believe in happy endings again. However, everything that is so special and rare is worth fighting for, Carlisle. I hope that you fight for this until the very end."

Sue did not wait for him to respond, but she slipped out of the room. On the landing, she wondered whether she had overstepped her boundaries, but then she shrugged, after all, the Cullens were family and she had never been one to hide from the truth.

Bella excused herself to freshen up before they all sat down to a hearty lunch that Sue had prepared.

They had just sat down when the front door burst open and Seth stomped his feet as he walked into the house.

"Seth! Take your wet things off!" Sue shouted.

Bella chuckled as Seth groaned and Charlie rolled his eyes.

A few moments later, Bella grinned as the ever-growing Seth flew into the dining room and plucked her out of her seat, hugging her and rubbing his wet hair in her face and neck.

Bella screamed at him and hit his shoulders, but she was giggling even as she told him off.

He greeted Edward with almost as much enthusiasm and even Carlisle received a warm hug before Seth sat down and he began to heap a small mountain of wild rice onto his plate before he scooped copious amounts of lamb shank casserole with root vegetables onto his plate.

Bella had missed her 'little brother' and she was sorry that she and Edward had not only missed his graduation, but his going off to college.

Seth was an accomplished and sought after footballer and his grades were better than average and it was no surprise when he was offered several scholarships. In the end, he decided to accept a scholarship to the University of San Diego and he was enjoying finding his place with his teammates, although the size of his college team was almost double of his high school team and he knew that he was going to have to prove himself to make the cut.

Bella and Edward had argued for a couple of days when Edward had told her what he, Emmett and Jasper wanted to give Seth as a graduation gift/Christmas gift, but in the end all three had worn her arguments down.

Seth's gift was to be delivered on Christmas morning.

Rosalie, Alice and Bella had put some gifts of their own together for him.

What had surprised and had secretly made Charlie cry was when Seth had announced that he wanted to go into law enforcement, 'just like his dad' as he gave his valedictory speech and so he was planning on studying law.

Sue had known what he was planning to do, but Charlie was shocked and honored. Seth entertained the table with his campus tales. He had already become one of the popular kids, even though he was just a sophomore.

Bella shot him a warning look, "You had better not let all that 'popularity' go to your head, little brother, and law is not easy."

Seth grinned at her as he wiggled his eyebrows, "Aaaaww, Sis, are you worried about me?"

Bella snorted, "No! I'm worried about all the little rug rats that you could leave behind!"

Carlisle chuckled at their banter, and he missed the rest of his family more than ever. He excused himself after lunch to make a phone call. He called Mary-Jo and asked her to forgive him if he rescinded his invitation. He assured her that she was still welcome to join the party, but he admitted that he could not punish Esme in such a public and humiliating manner, even if she deserved it.

He was staring out of the window and the white snow in the garden and the forest beyond when there was a knock on his door, "come in"

Charlie stuck his head around the door, "Hey, Carlisle," he cleared his throat and Carlisle smiled as he watched the heightened color spread in his cheeks, "Um, do you want to grab a beer later? I thought that we could go down to one of the bars in town."

Carlisle nodded, "Sounds like a plan, maybe we can make a 'boys night' of it, oh wait! Will Seth be allowed to join us?"

Charlie chuckled, "Haven't you heard, I'm the Chief of Police around here! They let him in, seeing as neither of us drinks anything stronger than a root beer. Okay then, we can go after dinner."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably, and Carlisle waited for him to say what was on his mind. He opened the door wider and stepped through before he closed it behind him.

"You know, I consider you to be one of my best friends, Carlisle and I will always be grateful for the way that you have pulled us into the heart of your family with never a word of judgment or chastisement from any of you." Charlie scratched the hair on the back of his head as he carefully formulated his words.

"Well, um, I just wanted to know that you have a place here, you know? For as long as you want it, you are always welcome here. But that being said, I hope that you will go home and make things up with Esme. You two just belong together." Charlie scuffed his shoe against the doorframe. He looked up and met Carlisle's slightly amused gaze with a shrug, "Well, anyway, I just thought you should know that."

Carlisle stared at the gruff man in front of him for a moment before he walked forward and stuck his hand out. Charlie looked relieved as he clasped Carlisle's hand firmly.

"You are a good friend Charlie Swan, thank you."

Charlie nodded and then he ducked out of the room as quickly as he had walked in to it.

Carlisle shook his head as he unpacked the few articles of clothing that he had brought with him for the trip. Emmett had taken the remainder of his luggage with him to Cullen Crest, and he had promised to keep the bags in his trunk until Carlisle got there.

He had only packed one pair of dress pants and one pair of smart shoes, together with one dress shirt and a pullover for Christmas dinner. Otherwise, he had packed his newly purchased jeans from Diesel, Armani, Levi, and True Religion. He was glad that he had packed his old Timberland boots because he had noticed that they were still in fashion. He had bought a new pair in black as well as several pairs of sneakers, socks, and underwear. Long sleeved Henley styled t-shirts, some soft Chambray button downs and three plaid flannel shirts as well as a parka in military green as well as a pair of insulated gloves and a beanie had completed his new wardrobe of clothing.

He smirked to himself; Esme was going to call him out on his shopping spree for sure! His smile died and he wondered for the millionth time what she was doing.

He missed her so much, that it felt as if he had lost his heartbeat. He felt dead inside and there was a huge hole where his heart used to be.

He sighed impatiently and with a none too steady hand he dialed Esme's cell number. It went to voicemail.

He tried dialing Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice but they were all diverted to voicemail.

Carlisle felt panic rise like a snake from the pit of his stomach to coil its self around his chest.

He shook it off.

_It's December 23. They are getting ready for the Carols picnic. Esme will be baking like crazy and she will be chasing Emmett out of the kitchen. The boys will be busy decorating the house, hanging thick sprigs of mistletoe and trailing thick boughs of pine along the mantle and twisting it through the banister. Esme's cheeks will be flushed from the heat of the kitchen and the excitement of the days coming up. It's our grandbabies first Christmas…_

Carlisle's knees felt weak as the horrible thought struck him again.

_It is our grandbabies first Christmas… oh god! What am I doing here? I should be at home with my wife and our children and our grandchildren. We should be celebrating and making wonderful memories. We should be making sure that we record every second of these precious days and here I am, like some stubborn old fool, sitting alone in my daughter-in-law's parents home because I was too proud to go home and beg her to forgive me!_

Carlisle suddenly felt a wave of emotion hit him and he could not breathe. He began to panic as he felt sweat running down his forehead. _Oh God, Oh God…_ He felt a sharp pain radiate from his chest.

He was having a heart attack, he was going to die, and Essie would never know how sorry he was.

She would never know how much he had loved her and he would always love her.

The pain in his chest gripped him and he felt himself falling as large spots appeared in front of his eyes.

_Essie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella had just slipped between the soft sheets of the bed when she heard the 'thud' from next door.

She sat up and listened. The moan was so soft that she almost didn't hear it, but thankfully she did and she flew out of bed. She ripped their bedroom door open and then she was opening her father-in-law's door.

At first, she did not see him and then she saw his jean clad legs on the floor on the one side of the bed.

"_**EDWARD! DADDY!"**_ She screamed as she knelt by Carlisle's side. His face and neck were clammy and his breathing was labored.

"Dad, can you hear me? _Carlisle_, squeeze my hand if you can hear me!"

Carlisle squeezed Bella's finger softly.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" She asked frantically as she heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and then Edward was there filling the doorway.

Charlie sprang into action. He whipped out his cell phone and forty five seconds later; they could hear the sirens of the only ambulance in Forks heading their way.

He knelt by his friend's side and tilted his head gently back to make sure that his airways were open. He put two fingers against his carotid artery and he sighed in relief as he felt a fast, but somewhat steady beat. He looked up and nodded at Edward.

Carlisle's face was deathly pale and pasty looking. Beads of sweat dotted his brow and upper lip. His cheeks looked sunken and his lips were tinged blue. He was breathing in small puffs of air, labored and erratic.

The paramedics had Carlisle on a gurney within two minutes and he was hooked up to an ECG and was being transported to Forks General within six minutes.

Edward had kissed Bella hurriedly as he had stepped into the back beside his father.

"Come," he had begged her as he wiped the tears off his cheeks.

Bella nodded, "We will be right behind you," she whispered.

Charlie, Seth, Sue, and Bella piled into the Police SUV. Just that morning Charlie had spent a few hours fitting chains to the wheels of his and Sue's cars in anticipation of the snowfall that had been predicted. He pulled in front of the ambulance and put his sirens on to clear the road that led to the hospital.

Edward could feel an insurmountable fear rising in his chest as he watched the paramedics working on Carlisle. He pulled out his phone and had to take a few deep breaths to steady his shaking hands.

He dialed Emmett's number, and almost threw his phone against the wall when it went straight to voicemail, he barely found the words, "Emmy; you need, _Jesus_, this is _so hard_, you need to get Mom and Ali and come. _Come quickly_; it's Daddy, (sob), Em, please come! We are going to be at…" he looked up at the paramedic who murmured the name of the hospital, "come to Forks General Hospital as soon as you can, _please, Em, please… I can't do this alone…_"

The voicemail disconnected and Edward rubbed his hands over his face. He took a deep breath and looked down at the man who had always been the bedrock in his life.

Edward's eyes flicked up to the medic, "How, um, how is he?"

"He is holding his own. His heartbeat has slowed down and is steady and his breathing has eased somewhat, you can hold his hand if you like." the man said kindly.

Edward reached out and grasped his father's limp hand, he felt tears gather in his eyes again, "Please be okay, Dad, we need you. We all need you so much."

Charlie screeched to a halt in front of the ambulance and everyone tumbled out. Edward pulled Bella into his arms as they almost ran inside.

Charlie had phoned ahead and fortunately, the head of Cardiology was on duty and was waiting for Carlisle.

Charlie and the rest of the family were ushered into a private waiting room, while Carlisle was examined.

Edward was wracked by guilt. _What if his father died and he was so far away from home? He was to blame! He had asked Bella to get his father out of town! His mother would never forgive_ him.

He felt soft hands run nimble fingers through his hair, gently stroking and scratching.

"Have a little faith, Babe. He is strong." Bella whispered into his ear as he lowered his head to her shoulder.

It seemed like hours passed in a haze. Bella had managed to coax Edward into sitting next to her on the small, hard sofa; she pulled him into her arms and rocked him gently, humming one of the tunes that he had composed for the movie as she stroked his hair.

Edward felt his body relax under her touch, he closed his eyes and tried to relive every moment of his life with his father.

Images came thick and fast, some made Edward's chest ache and some made him smile and he realized that he had no bad images of Carlisle, not one. It was not that he was perfect, far from it, but even when he was tired, fed up, frustrated, or distracted, he would always take the time to pause for his children, even if there was only time for a kiss on the forehead and a gentle hug.

Sue and Seth had somehow talked their way into using the staff canteen and they came back with cups of tea and coffee. Bella took a deep breath as the smell of the coffee assaulted her. She smiled weakly at Sue as she took a cup of tea from the tray.

"Have you got your snacks with you, Baby? You need to eat." Edward murmured into her ear.

Bella nodded and she fished around in her huge purse for the packets of tropical trail mix that she carried everywhere with her.

Seth stared at the packet, "Are you going all 'organic' on us, Bells?" He asked as he scrunched his nose up at the dried fruit and nuts.

Bella rolled her eyes at her brother, "For your information, Mr. College-boy, stick to eating the vats of pasta or whatever else they have got to be feeding you, and leave me alone! What the hell are they feeding you? Small children?"

Seth narrowed his eyes at his sister, "Are you calling me a zombie?"

"More like a werewolf, you and your friends on the res, the Wolf pack!" Bella giggled as Seth narrowed his eyes at her in silent warning.

Bella smirked and she flicked a peanut at him that of course went wide and hit Charlie on his head, which earned her a glare.

"Behave yourselves and stop bickering!" he growled at them.

They did not even try to look contrite but instead they grinned at each other until Bella stuck her tongue out at Seth. Sue smothered a giggle as Seth pointed an accusing finger at her.

He gasped with comic exaggeration, which made Edward smile, "Did-did you see that? Very mature _Isabella_!"

Just then, the Cardiologist appeared at the door and cleared his throat, "Mr. Cullen? Could we have a word?"

Edward jumped to his feet, "We can talk here, this is our family." He said.

He felt Bella clutch his hand and he felt Charlie's warm hand on his shoulder.

The doctor smiled, "You father is going to be just fine. He is as strong as an ox and his heart is healthier than eighteen year olds are! He suffered from an anxiety or a panic attack."

Edward thought he was going to faint with relief and he pulled Bella into his arms.

"Thank god! But what about the pains in his chest and arm? He was clutching his arm?" Edward asked.

"These are common symptoms of a panic attack or an anxiety attack. He told me that he has been under some strain lately, is that true?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, he, and my mom had an argument, and they haven't made up yet. They have never had an argument like this before and now…" he ran his hand through his hair just as they heard a familiar voice shouting from outside the room, _**"WHERE IS MY BROTHER AND MY FATHER? EDWARD?"**_

Seth darted out of the door and he returned seconds later with the ragtag crowd behind him. Emmett had his arms around Esme and Alice, while Jasper and Rosalie were behind them carrying the babies.

Sue's eyes bugged out as she looked at everybody.

Several security guards came running, "What is the meaning of this?" The doctor demanded.

Edward was shocked but he sagged against his older brother as Emmett reached for him, while Bella wrapped her arms around Alice and Esme.

Edward lifted his head, "This is the rest of my family. These are my brothers, my sisters and my mother, Esme Cullen." He looked at them with a confused frown, "How did you get here so fast? I only phoned you…" he looked down at his watch, "two hours ago"

Emmett looked at Edward, who had pulled Alice into his side; the unspoken message was clear between the two brothers, "E? Tell us"

Edward looked at the doctor with a nod, "This is Dr. Wellington, and he is looking after Dad."

Dr. Wellington shook hands with Emmett, Alice and Esme and he explained that Carlisle had been admitted with chest pains and shortness of breath.

Esme gasped as she gripped Edward's arm. Tears leaked down her cheeks as the doctor explained that Carlisle was resting and had been given a mild sedative to relieve the tightness in his chest. When he told them that he had suffered an anxiety attack, Esme broke down in relief as guilt overwhelmed her. Edward caught her as her knees sagged and her entire body shook as she sobbed in his arms.

The doctor waited until everyone had calmed down. After they were all seated, he told them that he had admitted Carlisle for observation and he would be released the following day.

"He is resting now; we have moved him into a private room, but you can see him as soon as he wakes up." He said.

Esme nodded and she thanked him.

"Mrs. Cullen, your husband is one of the fortunate ones. He does need to rest and stay as calm as possible for a while. There is no evidence that he suffered a heart attack, but we are going to monitor him for the rest of the day."

Once he had left, Charlie and Sue stood up, "Look, why don't you all come back to the house? The babies will need to be fed and bathed and I'm sure that you could all do with a warm meal? We will call in some favors and get some cots from friends," Sue began, but Rosalie told her that they had booked into the Lodge, which was just five minutes away from Charlie's house.

Esme and Alice looked at everyone, "We are staying," Esme said.

Edward nodded as he looked over at Emmett, "So are we."

Eventually, it was decided that everyone, excluding Edward and Esme would return to Charlie's where they could all shower, change, and have some dinner. Alice would feed Tiffany and she and Emmett would then return to the hospital, while Jasper and Rosalie stayed behind to put the babies to bed.

Edward kissed Bella gently as she got up to leave, "Thank you," he said as he touched his forehead to hers.

"You are very welcome," she said before she kissed him.

It was suddenly quiet in the room after everyone had left. Edward sat next to Esme on the sofa, with one arm around her shoulders and his other hand holding hers on her lap.

"I never meant for this to happen," she said quietly.

Edward nodded as he kissed the top of his mother's head, "I know Mom."

Esme sat up, "No you don't! That is just it, Edward! You have no idea what a nasty, selfish horrible woman I have been! That whole thing was stupid at Thanksgiving and we should be ribbing him about it, but instead I turned it into this colossal crime and I made him out to be this monster! I don't know why, well that's not true; I've worked out why. Your dad has always been my hero, my knight in shining armor. He never put a foot wrong, it was as if he _couldn't_ do anything wrong, you know? In all the years that he was studying, he always somehow made time for me, for us. Even when he was bone tired, he would take you children to the park or for a walk to give me some time alone."

Esme looked up at Edward and he could see the shame in her eyes, "I think that secretly I was jealous. He has always been so in control, so level headed, that a part of me was childishly elated when he lost it at Thanksgiving and I wanted to rub it in, for once to highlight _his_ shortcomings, instead of mine."

Edward frowned at her, "What are you talking about Mom? Does Dad make you feel like that? Do we?"

Esme shook her head, "That's just it! He has never berated me or belittled me; all my faults are in my head. Carlisle has done nothing but support and nurture me. This was all me, Edward, I did this, I caused him so much pain and anxiety, that he could have had a heart attack and died!"

Edward put his hands on her shoulders so that he could look at her, "Mom, you were wrong and you owe him a huge apology and some groveling, but he loves you more than his own life and he is going to forgive you and you will get past this, okay?"

Esme nodded, "How do you and Bella do it? How have you made her so strong in such a short time?"

Edward smiled, "I am not Dad; I get angry and lose my temper with her sometimes; we argue and we both make mistakes, but we are in therapy. Paul sees us together and separately and we work on the issues. Have you ever been to see someone or talk to someone?"

Esme shook her head, "No, I just thought that it was over and it was time to move on."

"Maybe it's time that you spoke to someone who could help you see yourself properly. You are an amazing mother and an excellent businesswoman. You are kind, loving, fiercely defensive of your family, you are sweet and funny and smart and yes, maybe a little selfish, because you always want us nearby, but hey! We love you, Mom. You! Not some version of you that you think, you need to be!" Edward's eyes softened as he looked down at the woman that he loved and respected so much, "I love you Esme."

Esme's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her 'special' son. He had always been special, so much more introverted and thoughtful than her other two children.

"Oh Edward! I love you too, Son." She said and she hugged him tightly to her body.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Cullen?" A voice interrupted them and they both turned to face the nurse.

"Yes?" Edward answered.

"Dr. Cullen is awake now."

Edward led Esme down the hallway and up the flight of stairs to the private non-surgical ward. At the end of the hallway, the nurse stopped and smiled at them as she opened the door.

Esme clutched at Edward's hand as if it was a lifeline and he realized just how scared she was when he felt the tremble of her body next to his as she pushed him forward.

"I-I can't… I'm scared…" she whispered.

Edward nodded and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Wait here." he murmured as he walked into the room.

Carlisle smiled at him, "Edward, thank God!"

Edward smiled even as he felt his eyes fill with tears of relief and happiness, "Dad." he said and he rushed into Carlisle's outstretched arms.

He was mindful of the saline drip that was still in Carlisle's hand and for the first time in hours he took a deep breath as he buried his head in his father's neck.

Carlisle held the back of Edward's head and he felt his son's tears through the hospital gown.

"It's okay, I'm so sorry for scaring you, Son. I'm fine, okay? I'm fine, everything's okay now." He murmured and he held Edward tightly in his arms.

Finally, Edward sat up and wiped his eyes on the backs of his hands and Carlisle smiled, because he looked so young in that moment.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Carlisle shook his head and he noticed that Edward hadn't let go of his hand, but clutched it in both of his own.

"I am fine! I feel like an ass, let me tell you! All these months that I have been advising Bella about her anxiety attacks and when I have one, I think that I am dying! The doc told me to get myself checked out back home, but he is a good man; I worked with him once before. I am sorry that I upset you. How is Bella?"

Edward growled in frustration, "Stop worrying about everyone else for a change, Dad, we are fine, now! Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again, you hear?"

Carlisle clicked his tongue, "Language!"

Edward mumbled, "Sorry," but he could not help smiling – the 'Dadster' was back!

Suddenly he remembered Esme outside.

"Shit! Dad, Mom is waiting outside to see you, but you can't get upset, okay, she was on her way here in any case when I phoned and she is really scared that you are going to throw her out, so please be nice to her", he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed before he glanced at the door and his heart leapt.

Edward noticed that the monitor pick up as Carlisle heart rate picked up slightly.

"Dad… relax!"

Carlisle laughed softly, "She has that effect on me, Son, and she always has. Why don't you send her in and go and get some coffee?"

Edward nodded and he turned away but suddenly he turned back and he leaned down and kissed Carlisle's cheek.

"I'm glad you are okay, Dad," he whispered in Carlisle's ear.

"I love you, Edward."

Edward grinned back at him, "I love you too."

He opened the door and saw his mother wringing her hands nervously. She looked up at him with wide green/hazel eyes, which showed the raw fear that she was feeling.

"How, um, how is he?"

"He is waiting for you."

Esme hesitated, "Really?"

Edward nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, "Really, go on Mom, he won't bite, right now!"

Esme glared at him as he chuckled and pushed her inside and pulled the door firmly closed behind her.

He pulled out his phone as he walked downstairs, for the first time in months he felt like a cigarette, badly.

He noticed the cigarette vending machine in the lobby and he pulled the coins from his pocket and selected a small box of his brand.

When he walked outside, he saw a man smoking and asked him for a light.

The first drag made him cough and his head was spinning. The man laughed at him but Edward walked further away and dialed Emmett's number.

"_Bro is he awake?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Hey! Are you smoking? Seriously Dude, Dad's gonna kill you!"_

_Edward blew the smoke out and smiled, "After the day that I've had, Bro, I don't give a fuck! In fact I want to hit a fucking bar and get legless tonight! Are you game?"_

_Emmett laughed, "I'll ask Rosie. Is Mom with him?"_

_Edward chuckled again, it felt so good to laugh that he did it again, "Yeah, I pushed her into his room, because she was freaking out and I pulled the door closed behind her! He looked happy when I told him that she had been on her way here when I called. That reminds me, what the fuck were you all doing traipsing all this way two days before Christmas?"_

"_Long story, listen, Sue has made supper for all of us. Why don't you come here and let Ali and Jazz come down to see Dad. We can take turns like that so that everyone gets to see him."_

_There was a tense silence for a moment, "How does he look?"_

"_Emmett, he is fine. He looks fine, maybe a little pale, but then he is always pale, why don't you and Ali come down first, I know that he wants to see everyone, but let Rosie and Jazz come down later with Bella."_

"_Okay, I'll be down in a few." _

They said goodbye and Edward finished his cigarette and put it out.

He walked slowly back towards his father's room.

When he got there, he noticed that the door was still closed. A friendly looking nurse noticed him leaning against the wall and she brought him a chair. He thanked her and leaned back as he stretched his legs out and closed his eyes.

The nurses at the nurses' station opposite gave him furtive looks as they looked at his long, dark lashes that shadowed his cheeks. The slight stubble only added to that sexy, slightly vulnerable air that he exuded. The plump lower lip that was pushed out in a slight pout, just begging someone to nibble on it.

One of the younger nurses giggled and Edward shifted in his seat, but he didn't open his eyes.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esme uncharacteristically stumbled when Edward pushed her inside the private room and slammed the door shut.

She reached blindly for the handle but she let it go when she heard his voice behind her, "Esme?"

She closed her eyes briefly before she turned around.

Immediately her eyes met Carlisle's across the room and Esme felt her heart pounding out of control.

Carlisle devoured the sight of her, from her out of place suite, which suddenly seemed so formal to her hair that hung in wild disarray around her face, to the agonizing look of fear, anxiety, eagerness that she was not trying to hide.

Carlisle watched as the pulse in the base of her throat quivered.

"Come closer," he said.

Esme took a shaky breath as she walked closer to the bed.

"Are you," she cleared her throat several times and dipped her head to hide the rush of tears. "Are you alright, Car?" She asked.

Carlisle could hear how scared she was as she was trying to hide her tears. Esme could not believe that she was still able to cry when it seemed as if that was all she had done for the past week.

When she was close enough, Carlisle reached forward, snagged her hand, and pulled her the last few paces until she was half lying across the bed.

Her eyes were wide with panic and her hands landed on his chest. Esme wanted to move away but her body had craved its Master and her fingers curled and then she was clinging onto his shoulders as her body shook with grief, sorrow, guilt, and pain.

Carlisle held onto her and he pulled her further onto the bed until he had her turned within his arms.

Her arms and legs were wrapped around him, over the blankets and for the second time he felt hot, agonizing tears on his skin.

But these tears cut through his very soul. Esme cried all of her fears, sorrow, and heartache away.

Eventually she stopped crying, although her body still shook from time to time while her fingers had wound into the hair at the base of his neck and her lips sought out his skin.

Carlisle drew a deep breath before he put his hands on her waist and he lifted her away from him slightly, "Esme, we need to talk."

Esme stiffened when his words penetrated her subconscious.

She was embarrassed by the shameless display that she had put on. Esme scooted off the bed with a mumbled apology and she quickly sat down in the chair next to the bed. Carlisle watched as she fussed with her purse for a few moments, until she found a packet of tissues and she wiped her eyes and cheeks before she blew her nose. She got up and threw the tissues into the bin before she washed her hands and patted some cold water onto her face. She wiped it with the paper towels before she returned to the chair slowly.

Finally, she looked up at him as though she was bracing herself for an onslaught. Resignation was etched into her tired features and Carlisle felt the familiar pull in his chest, which he ignored.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

Hurt and sadness spread through Esme as she struggled to find her voice.

"I'm sorry that I've intruded into your time, but I… well, I couldn't stay away any longer, Carlisle. I know that I have hurt you badly and I do not even know how to begin making up for my behavior, but I had to come, I just had to! I had to try to convince you to come home. If," she ignored the tremor in her voice and she pushed on determinedly, "If you want me to leave, I will."

Esme could feel her body shaking. She clasped her hands tightly in her lap until her knuckles were white but she was determined to hold Carlisle's gaze.

His expression gave nothing away as he stared at her. She watched his blue eyes darken with emotion and his mouth tightened.

"Why? Why did you do it? What gave you the right to treat me like a pariah? I made a mistake, which I apologized for but you kept pushing and pushing until you pushed me right out of your life, out of our home, so tell me why?" His voice was soft and measured but Esme felt as if he had screamed the words at her.

She licked her suddenly dry lips, "There is no excuse for what I did and I honestly didn't understand it myself until I spoke to Edward about it earlier. I have always felt so inferior to you…" she held up her hand quickly, "… and that is my fault, not yours! Please, I do not blame you at all, I never realized that all the things that my, um, my father used to say to me, the things that my mother and brother echoed had sunk so deeply into my subconscious. You have always been so 'perfect' in my eyes, so when you lost control, I just latched onto that one moment of weakness. It was almost as if by highlighting your shortcomings, I could erase all the negative things that I believe about myself. I am so sorry that I did that to you. You are the one person in this world that I would give my life for yours. You are so good, so pure and noble and honorable that even after thirty years I cannot believe that you chose me. I know that I don't deserve another chance, but…" Esme's voice faltered and she felt a wave of sorrow well up inside her, "… please give me a chance, Carlisle, please forgive me, I'm so sorry." Esme looked down into her lap as she wiped tears off her cheeks.

She cleared her throat, "I'd better leave you to rest, the children will want to see you, and I can't be even more selfish by hogging all of your time. I am staying at a hotel in town, and I have my cell phone with me if you want to see me. I won't intrude on your time with the Swans or the children."

Esme stood up, and brushed her hands down her slim thighs. She finally looked up again to see Carlisle staring at her with a cool, calculating expression on his face. She was not sure what he was thinking, but she knew that she was close to losing her composure completely and she did not want to embarrass herself or Carlisle any more than she already had.

She hesitated for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently. Her breathing hitched as she breathed his scent in. For a second she rested her nose against his skin before she pulled away, only to find that Carlisle's fingers had slipped around the back of her neck and into her hair, he pulled her face away so that he could look into her eyes.

Esme was startled to see that his eyes had darkened and were almost a midnight blue. She knew that look; his mouth was a firm straight line and his narrowed gaze filled her with delicious anticipation.

"So what now? Are you going to run away, hide in your hotel room, and lick your wounds? Because if you are, then you are not the woman that I married! Not at all! You see the woman that I married is fearless and strong. She is a fighter and she never gives up! She is not going to wilt like some damn wallflower and be all pitiful and pathetic! It's time to stand up and put your 'big girl' panties on, Esme Cullen you need to decide: _What do you want?_"

"I want you." she did not give herself time to think or reason, it was time to put everything on the line.

Carlisle nodded, "Are you sure, Esme? There is no going back after this; if you are in, then you are all in, there are going to be conditions and some changes but this will never happen again, ever!"

Esme nodded eagerly, "I'm in, all in, whatever it takes, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and he loosened his grip and he lay back against the cushions. "Okay, then pack up your stuff and move it to Charlie's. You will stay with me." He said quietly.

Esme hesitated for a moment and she watched as Carlisle's eyes hardened slightly, "Problem?" The challenge was clear.

She shook her head, "No, not at all. Um, I'll be back later."

Carlisle nodded and he beckoned her closer, she watched as his gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips and back again.

Their lips had barely grazed each other's when the door was opened and they could hear Edward and Emmett arguing.

"… I told you to leave them alone, Emmett, shit you don't listen!" They could hear the anger in Edward's voice.

"What if he has killed her, or she has given him a heart attack, Edward, you said that they have been in here for almost an hour, shit what if they are…"

Esme and Carlisle grinned at each other as they heard their third child break into the argument.

"Emmett Cullen, if you finish that sentence, so help me…"

Esme blushed as she giggled and Carlisle raised his voice enough to be heard, "Come in here, kids, don't worry, Mom and I have finished having sex!"

"DADDY!" Alice exclaimed loudly as she walked in.

"Hey, kids." Carlisle said with a smirk.

Alice stared at her father for a moment before she charged across the room and she sprang onto the bed, where she burst into noisy tears as she clung to him.

He looked as Esme over her head, "See you later, Darling." He said quietly and Esme nodded as she blushed again and turned around to face her sons.

"Edward, could you give me a lift to Charlie's? I'm um, I'm staying with your dad." She said. "I'm not sure if my bag is at the hotel yet, but I will need to fetch it and check out."

Edward grinned at her as Emmett chuckled, "Already taken care of Mom. We knew that Dad wouldn't let you get away, so we already unpacked you in his room."

Esme and Edward said their goodbyes and they walked out to the front of the hospital. It wasn't snowing but it was dark already and Edward was surprised to see that it was past 7 p.m. already.

Edward realized that he did not have a car at the hospital. He looked down at Esme, "I need to call Charlie to fetch us," he said but Esme was shaking her head, "Let's walk back. It's only three blocks and I could do with some fresh air." She said.

Edward nodded and he pulled out his phone and sent Bella a text, telling her that he was leaving the hospital and walking home.

Edward turned the collar of his jacket up and he pulled his gloves on and watched as Esme did the same before she slipped her arm through his and they fell into step easily.

After a few moments of easy silence Edward asked the one question that he was curious about, "Was it as bad as you feared?"

Esme shook her head, "Worse in some ways, better in others. I hated to see the hurt on his face and to know that I put it there, well that was horrible. He wants to forgive me and work it out, that's better than anything and it doesn't matter what I have to do, I'm going to do it." Edward could hear the relief and joy in her voice.

"I'm glad, Mom, really. But did you tell him about the reasons behind what happened?"

Esme nodded, "I did. I heard what you told me about therapy and I can see how much you and Bella have grown in the past year. I think that I am going to see someone when we get back home. I never realized that my self-esteem was so low that I only found validation in being a mother and a wife, with the perfect family, home, and life, meanwhile, I turned into a dictating witch to control everything to make it perfect, so yes, I am going to see someone at home."

She stopped walking for a moments and put a hand on Edward's chest, "Please don't say anything to Carlisle, I want to speak to him about it first if you don't mind."

Edward nodded, "I won't but I don't keep secrets from Bella, so if she asks me…" he left the rest of the sentence unsaid and Esme nodded.

"Of course you don't, and I didn't mean to imply anything," she said quietly.

Edward covered her hand with his as it rested on his arm, "Its okay Mom, relax. I know that you didn't mean anything by it. Come on, it's getting cold." He said and they picked up their pace as they turned into the street that Charlie lived on.

Edward kicked his boots against the step before he opened the front door and he ushered Esme into the mudroom.

They hung their coats up and took their wet shoes off before they walked into the entrance hall. Their senses were immediately assaulted with the wonderful aroma of Italian spices and herbs. Edward's stomach growled and Esme groaned at the smell.

Charlie popped his head around the kitchen door and smiled at them, "Hey! How is he?"

Edward spoke up, "He's good; restless, and trying to convince the doctors to let him come home." He said as he looked down at Esme and saw that she was looking ill at ease.

Charlie noticed it as well and he spoke to her quietly.

"Esme, welcome Honey." He stepped forward and hugged her in his typical awkward 'Charlie' fashion as he kissed her cheek and he carried on talking, "Would you like to freshen up before you eat? Sue has kept dinner for both of you, so whenever you are ready?"

"Thanks, Charlie. I appreciate you and Sue opening your home to me and letting me stay here." She said quietly.

Just then, Sue came out of the kitchen and she grinned when she saw Esme and Edward. She opened her arms and engulfed Esme in a tight embrace.

"Hello, my dear friend! Come on, you must be exhausted! Would you like to change and then eat and relax with a glass of wine and a bit of girl chatter by the fire?"

Esme nodded and Sue smiled over her shoulder, "Charlie, please get Edward's dinner for him? We won't be long." She turned and led Esme up the stairs before she looked down at her husband, "Oh and listen for the babies, please? Rosalie and Jasper have fallen asleep in the sitting room and Bella is in the kitchen." She said and she and Esme walked upstairs.

Charlie just shook his head as he walked into the kitchen with Edward hot on her heals.

"Shit Charlie, what smells so great?"

Charlie chuckled, "Sue's made Lasagna with a roast vegetable salad. She is a fantastic cook." He said with pride as he patted his stomach and rolled his eyes.

Edward looked over his shoulder, "Where is Bella?"

"Mrs. Weber called here earlier and Bella went to pay her a visit. That was Bella's best friend you know, Angela Weber." He scrunched his nose up, "In fact I think that she was one of Bella's only friends growing up." He looked sad for a moment before Edward's noisy stomach rumbled again, making the two men laugh.

Edward sat at the kitchen table as he fingered his phone as Charlie dished up his dinner and handed it to him.

He looked at the phone in Edward's hand and saw the way he was frowning slightly he sighed and relented, "Relax, Cullen, I had Sam give her a lift over to Reverend Weber's house and he will bring her home in the cruiser!"

Edward's face lit up and Charlie rolled his eyes again as he pulled a beer from the fridge and handed it to Edward before he pulled a soda out for himself as he mumbled something that sounded like, "So sad!" However, Edward could not be sure.

"Have you known Mrs. Weber long?" Edward asked.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, Margaret and John, that's her husband and I went to school together, in fact…" Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked up at Edward, "… Margaret was in the same class as Bella's biological mother".

"Alexis? Really?"

Charlie nodded, "She and Margaret were quite friendly," Charlie stopped talking, and then he shook his head.

"What? Do you think that Mrs. Weber knew that Alexis was pregnant? I hope that Bella doesn't bring this up right now, I don't want her to get upset, maybe I should go and fetch her…" he put his fork down and stood up.

"Edward. Sit. Down." Charlie was in Police Chief Mode, his brown eyes were steely and commanding, and Edward found himself sitting down again.

"Now, eat your dinner and relax, for god sake! Margaret Weber loves Bella very much and she would never do or say anything to upset her. And for your information, she didn't know that Alexis was pregnant until late in the pregnancy, and when Alexis came home from handing Bella over to Renee, she told Margaret that she had 'lost' the baby. She and Margaret stayed friendly until she died. I already found this out when I found out about what Renee had done. She is not going to initiate anything with Bella, but if Bella wants to know, she will talk to her."

Edward nodded slowly and he finished eating. Esme and Sue came downstairs and they checked on the babies as well as the adults sleeping in the warm sitting room.

Edward and Charlie made room at the table but Edward only relaxed fully when Bella walked in the door. He almost sprinted over to the door and this time there was no mistaking Charlie's snort of amusement along with his 'pathetic love-sick puppy' comment.

Edward swept Bella into his arms as he grinned at his father-in-law over her shoulder.

Ten minutes later, Emmett and Alice arrived with a sheepish looking Carlisle behind them.

Rosalie and Jasper woke up and everyone crowded into the sitting room as Carlisle told them how he had threatened, bribed, and finally persuaded the staff to discharge him.

Esme stood shyly to one side of the room. She was not sure how to act around her husband and the thought saddened and alarmed her.

She had come so close to losing the most important thing in her life, just to prove a point. It all seemed so pointless and _spiteful_, the thought made her pause, she had never thought of herself as a spiteful person. Her parents were spiteful; her late brother had been spiteful. Esme felt a shiver of horror run through her body, _dear God, am I no better than my parents were?_ She quickly left the room.

She needed to get some fresh air. Esme hurriedly slipped into a parka hanging up in the mudroom and she stepped outside into the frosty night.

She moved over to sit down on the beautiful porch swing. Her cold fingers brushed the snow off the seat before she sat down, hugging her arms around her torso.

Finally, she understood why Bella did the same thing when she was in turmoil. Esme felt as if she was coming apart at the seams_. Am I a monster, like my father?_ The thought made her want to cry out like a wounded animal. She clamped her hand over her mouth.

Seth had been catching up with his friends and he noticed Esme sitting on the porch when he arrived home, but something about the way that she was almost doubled over made him pretend that he had not seen her. He was given the task of opening bottles of non-alcoholic apple cider. He poured it into champagne glasses handed them out to everyone. Charlie raised his glass and issued a quick toast as Carlisle looked around the room.

He had noticed Esme standing in a corner of the room when he arrived but she was no longer there.

Seth walked up to him and shook his hand. "She's outside," he said quietly to Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled in understanding and relief, "Thanks Seth."

Carlisle excused himself from the sitting room and her quickly pulled on his coat and opened the front door.

Esme was sitting with her face buried in her hands; her small body was hunched over as if she was in pain.

He walked over to the swing and sat down. Esme gasped as she felt someone beside her and she turned to see Carlisle's look of concern.

"Esme, what's wrong?"

Esme bit her lip at the love and tenderness that she could hear in his voice.

She shook her head, "Don't! Please do not be kind to me, Carlisle! I do not deserve it, any of it! All I can think about when I realize how I've behaved is, my father, and I hate myself."

Suddenly she was caught between the arm of the swing and Carlisle's body as he gripped her shoulders tightly.

He loomed over her and she could see the fury behind his glazier glare.

"Don't you dare, EVER compare yourself to that psychotic fucking monster, do you hear me? You are NOTHING like those deadbeats! Now, stop this immediately, I love you and you are worthy of my love, do you understand? Answer me!" The intense heat in his eyes contradicted the cold austerity of his voice.

Esme was panting at his outburst, he shook her gently again, "Answer me, or so help me, you will feel my wrath, _Pet_!" He had deliberately used her submissive name, not that he was intending to play any time soon, but he wanted her to acknowledge him as being in authority.

Esme nodded, "I am nothing like, the, the Platts. You love me and I deserve your love."

Carlisle could see that she didn't quite believe him, but at least she had said the words. There would be time for the rest to follow.

"Come on, let's get back inside, it's freezing out here! We will stick around for a few minutes and then we will go to bed." Carlisle noticed that Esme licked her lips when he mentioned going to bed. Even though he was suddenly exhausted, his body stirred at the thought of feeling her skin against his own.

They went back inside and even though nobody said a word, Esme knew that they were all wondering what had happened.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and the babies soon left for the inn and Carlisle gripped Esme's hand tightly in his as he bid everyone goodnight.

They walked side by side up the stairs and Carlisle could feel the trembling in her arm as it brushed against his.

Esme walked into their bedroom and stood uncertainly staring at the bed.

Carlisle walked passed her, "I don't know about you but I need a shower."

Esme cleared her throat, "Um, me too, but you go first. You must be tired." She said softly and she could feel heat on her cheeks.

_What is wrong with me? I have not been shy around Carlisle in over thirty years! And yet, just the thought of him pulling those jeans down his long legs!_

"No Esme, that just won't do, I'm afraid," She looked startled as he said the words and then she frowned.

"Pardon?" she asked breathlessly.

Carlisle arched an eyebrow at her in a silent challenge and warning, "You feeling so awkward around me, it just will not do. Now get undressed, we are showering together."

Esme stared at him with her mouth gaping open until he frowned and took a step towards her. She knew that look and he was not bluffing, and so Esme hastily peeled her clothes off as he waited for her with his arms folded across his chest until he was satisfied that she wouldn't change her mind.

Then it was Esme's turn to watch as Carlisle pulled his shirt off and her eyes travelled hungrily over his muscular arms and chest. She felt her tongue reach out and lick her lip as her eyes followed the spattering of light hair down his chest and naval.

Carlisle toed his sneakers off and he pulled his socks off before his nimble fingers flicked the fly buttons on his jeans.

He looked up to see Esme blatantly eye fucking him and he smirked at her.

"You aren't finished yet," he reminded her.

Esme blushed as she turned her back on him and pulled her pants down. As her underwear joined the rest of the clothes on the floor, she heard him clear his throat and turned around.

His eyes were dark and hungry, but he did not say anything. Instead, he held out his hand and Esme put hers into his.

They both sighed at the same time and then shared a smile of acknowledgement. It was always like this, the feeling of homecoming when they touch and Esme welcomed it with joy.

Carlisle _was_ home to her and he always would be.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Down the hall Bella was telling Edward about her visit to the Weber's home. When she was finished talking and she was curled up against him like a contented kitten, she kissed his bare chest.

"Edward, I asked Mrs. Weber about Alexis today, I'm not sure why, but I had wondered if she knew her, so I asked and she did. She told me that Alexis is buried here in Forks and I was wondering, um, if we could go to the gravesite sometime," her voice was small and unsure.

Edward brushed her hair off her forehead and he leaned down and kissed it gently, "Sure, if you want to. When do you want to go?" he deliberately kept his tone light and casual.

Bella shrugged, "Not now, but maybe in spring or summer? It's not a big cemetery, but I would need to find out which plot is hers."

Edward nodded.

"Seeing as the entire family is here, do you think that we should tell them together? Maybe tomorrow at dinner?" Bella asked. Sue was making a Christmas Eve dinner as a new Swan family tradition, instead of a Christmas dinner. She had said it was so that Bella, Edward, and even Seth could make other plans for Christmas day, but they would have the chance to spend one special meal together as a family.

Edward shifted so that he could see her face. He smiled at her, "I think that is a great idea, Baby, that way we get it all over with in one go." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you so much."

Bella pressed her mouth to his to deepen the kiss, "Hmm, I love you too."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Christmas Eve was busy and Charlie grumbled good-naturedly about his house bursting at the rafters. "Geez, I'm going to have to put in additional rooms at this rate!" he complained as Joshua crawled past his feet and he quickly picked him up and turned him in the direction of the sitting room.

Bella and Edward shared a secret smile. With twins on the way, he was going to have to expand the house to accommodate them all!

Esme and Carlisle were inseparable the entire day, causing the men to tease him about being tied to her apron strings. The exchanged kisses and touches making Edward and Emmett groan and shake their heads.

Billy Black arrived a little before dinner was served and Emmett and Edward helped him inside. He was greeted warmly by everyone and it wasn't long before he was cuddling Tiffany on his lap as captivated by her as everyone else.

Finally, at 6 o'clock everyone sat down at the makeshift dining room table. The small wooden table from the kitchen had been brought inside to make space but finally the twelve adults sat down and Charlie said grace.

The babies had been bathed and fed and they were both sleeping in their camping cots in Seth's room.

The dining room was aglow from the rows of white lights that Seth had strung around the room.

Dishes were passed backwards and forwards until everyone began to tuck in. Emmett and Seth were the most appreciative, and their noises earned them dirty looks and teasing.

Edward finished eating and he checked to see what Bella had eaten. "Have you had enough? You haven't eaten a lot at all," he whispered with a frown. "I'm just nervous! I'll eat later, I promise."

Edward smirked, "We worked up quite a sweat last night, so you need to recoup your strength. You never know if you need it for later." He looked down at Bella sitting beside him and she gave him a slight nod and bit her lip, and he leaned down and whispered into her ear, making her giggle.

Charlie noticed the exchange and he narrowed his eyes at his son-in-law, he knew that something was up with them and he was determined to find out what it was.

"We don't whisper at the table Edward, would you care to share with the rest of us?" he said gruffly.

Talking around the table stopped as everyone looked at Edward and Bella expectantly. Bella huffed and glared at her father exasperated, "Seriously, Daddy! What are we? Five?" she was about to continue but Edward put his hand over her mouth, before she could ruin the mood.

They exchanged a long look before Bella sighed and nodded. Edward slowly took his hand off her mouth and he kissed it quickly.

"Oh my god! E! You are like a horny, sorry Charlie, horny teenager!" Emmett exclaimed.

Charlie growled at Emmett and then turned his 'cop' stare on Edward.

Bella huffed again and she stood up and dropped her napkin onto her plate. She picked up her glass of cranberry juice and looked around the table.

"Edward and I," she began and then she stopped as her eyes met Charlie's.

Her expression softened and became slightly unsure, "Impregnant, wearepregnant, with a baby, or babies," she mumbled the last part and Carlisle grinned at his son and winked.

"What? What did you say, what did she say?" Emmett was looking from one person to the other while everyone was staring at Bella and then Edward. Esme gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Babies? Babies? Ohmygod! Babies! Are you having twins?" She gasped as tears filled her eyes.

Bella felt Edward slide his hand possessively across her stomach as he stood up behind her.

Bella nodded, "Yes, um, yes, we are having twins. I am due in July." She looked at Charlie.

He wiped his eyes as he stood up, "Twins huh? Guess I will need to start on that renovation sooner than I thought."

Bella grinned at him. Everyone crowded around the couple to congratulate them. After cleaning up the dishes Esme brought Bella a cup of peppermint tea with a secret smile. They sat in the family sitting room and chatted.

Bella could see Emmett whispering and gesturing at Rosalie, while she kept shaking her head at him vigorously. Finally, Emmett stood up while Rose tried to tug him back down to the sofa.

Emmett let out a loud chuckle but Rosalie was glaring at him and shaking her head she hissed at him, "Emmett no! Now is not the time! This is Bella and Edward's moment, so stop it!"

She spoke louder than she had meant to and now everyone was looking at them.

_FUCK!_ Rosie thought furiously.

Bella stared hard at her sister-in-law. Rosalie shrugged slightly and looked as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Bella narrowed her eyes and then they widened and she gasped, "_NO! OH MY GOD!_ Rosie! Are you pregnant?"

There was dead silence as everyone stared at Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett grinned at everyone unrepentantly, "I can't help it if I have superior little swimmers, they just 'home', you know, like pigeons!"

Esme looked at Carlisle "Remember in the movie 'Jaws' when one of the characters sees the shark for the first time and he says, 'we're going to need a bigger boat?" Carlisle nodded with a confused look on his face.

"Well, we are going to need a bigger house, it seems!" She said.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: So here we go again! Isn't it funny how one baby can lead to a baby boom! Well, the 'boom' has only just begun in this extended family. Don't forget, Kate and Garrett are also expecting. Esme and Carlisle have lots of work to do, so does this warrant an 'outtake'? What do you think? Or the back story of Emmett's 'homing' swimmers – okay I cracked me up on that comment! (so sad!).**

**I have a confession to make – there are stories that I am loving right now and I have read some great completed fics as well that have been recommended over at RAOR (Random Acts Of Rob). Do me a favor if you have never been to this site – CHECK it out! It is like my own little perv site. They rec fics there every week and there is a library of completed ones as well. ** /

**Love you guys, thank you so much for reading!**

**Michele (plu/justginger)**


	71. Chapter 71

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of __**People like us**__ is mine._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 70:**_

_**Emmett grinned at everyone unrepentantly, "I can't help it if I have superior little swimmers – they just 'home-in', you know, like pigeons!"**_

_**Esme looked at Carlisle "Remember in the movie 'Jaws' when one of the character sees the shark for the first time and he says, 'we're going to need a bigger boat?'" **_

_**Carlisle nodded with a confused look on his face.**_

"_**Well, we are going to need a bigger house, it seems!" She said.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 71**

Christmas morning was clear and cold. Snow lay thick on the grass. Bella woke up to kisses on her neck and shoulders. She smiled and nuzzled deeper into the warmth of Edward's body.

"Oh Bella; wakey- wakey; rise and shine!" He sang softly and he chuckled as she shook her head and refused to open her eyes.

"Don't wanna!" She whined as his lips found a nipple and he nibbled gently. Bella's breasts were more sensitive, but not sore, for which Edward was eternally grateful. He watched as it sprang to life and pebbled against his tongue.

"Aagh that feels so good, Babe…" she uttered the words even as she ground her suddenly wet center against his hip.

Edward chuckled again, "I heard your dad moving around, so we don't have time for this and Seth's present is going to be delivered in about an hour, so you need to get up."

Bella ran her hands down Edward's neck, but she frowned when her fingers encountered cloth.

Her eyes opened to see bright green eyes staring back at her in amusement.

Bella pushed her hair out of her eyes and struggled into a sitting position, unmindful of the fact that she was naked.

"You are _dressed_, Mr. Cullen!" She accused him as if it was the worst thing on earth.

Edward nodded as his slide off the bed reluctantly. Bella's breasts were full and rosy, her nipples were just begging for his mouth, teeth, and tongue.

"Come on sleepy head, you don't have much time to shower. Sue and Esme are preparing breakfast."

Bella muttered and cursed under her breath as she got up and stretched. She heard Edward groan and turned towards him with a smirk.

"See what you are missing this morning? Merry Christmas, Babe." She said as she walked over to him and slid her arms around his neck as she pressed her body against his.

"Mmm Merry Christmas, Baby."

She giggled as she felt his hard on against her stomach.

Edward hugged her to him tightly as he groaned again, "You are killing me here, Little Girl!"

He lifted her off the ground and Bella wound her arms and legs around him.

One sharp swat to her bottom made Bella protest loudly, "Hey!"

Edward ignored her as he walked into their adjoining bathroom and put her down in the tub. He unwound her hands from around him and held onto her wrists as he narrowed his eyes at her in mock severity.

"No more nonsense, Naughty Girl, I'm going to go and get you some tea and a few crackers."

He was gone before Bella could argue.

She sighed and stepped out of the tub. She turned the water on as she used the toilet. The water was still hot and she was grateful that Charlie had decided to put in double geezers when he had extended the house.

Bella washed quickly and dried herself. She looked in the closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans with a long sleeved t-shirt.

She frowned at the blue lace bra. The damn thing felt tight on her! Bella took it off and checked that she had not twisted the straps.

Bella stared at her breasts. They were bigger.

_Noticeably bigger this morning_. _Shit!_

Bella routed around in her bag until she found a sports bra that she had packed.

Luckily, it still fitted her. She pulled on her boy shorts and noticed for the first time that her stomach was protruding slightly. Her legs looked more defined and, well, _bigger_ as well.

_What the fuck?_

Bella ran her hand over the swell. She could feel the alien hardness inside of her. Like a tennis ball in her belly.

Her eyes watched as her hand glided over her body. She stared at her changing shape.

_Wasn't it too soon to go into maternity clothes? She was only eleven-and-a-bit weeks!_

Bella reached for her top and put it on, with a long sleeved button down shirt over it. She stepped into her skinny jeans but she could not get the sides to close.

_How did this happen?_ _Why didn't Edward tell me?_

Unfortunately, Edward chose that moment to walk back into their bedroom.

He looked at Bella standing in the middle of the room and frowned, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Bella stared at him for a moment before she pulled the offending jeans off and kicked them across the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded tightly as she tried to put on another pair of jeans, with no success.

"Tell you what Baby?" He asked innocently but with growing concern. He could see that Bella was looking a little _emotional._

He quickly put the cup of peppermint tea and the small plate of crackers on the bedside table.

Edward's eyes got bigger as Bella stuck out her stomach and circled her fingers around the 'bump'.

_OH FUCK!_

Bella glared at him, "Oh fuck is right! You" she kicked the other pair of jeans out of the way. Edward caught them and stepped backwards, Bella followed.

"_You!_ You knew and you did not tell me! You – _asshole!_ Get out of MY room!" Edward ducked out just as one of his boots hit the back of the bedroom door.

Bella pulled out all her clothes, with the same result – nothing fitted. The skirts did not close; neither did the trousers, jeans, and most of her shirts made her look like she was going to charge twenty dollars for a hand-job in the back seat with buttons straining across her breasts.

Edward stood outside the door for a few moments. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. "Fuck my life!" he muttered to himself.

He was about to head downstairs when he saw his mother coming out of the other guest room.

"Edward? What's the matter?"

Edward pulled at his hair. They could both hear Bella grumbling and things hitting the floor.

"Bella's clothes don't fit…," he said.

Esme wanted to laugh at the look of panic in her son's eyes.

"Let me see what I can do," she said and Edward nodded eagerly.

A few moments later, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Bella? Honey, are you okay?" Bella cried harder as she heard her mother-in-law's gentle, warm voice.

"N-n-n-nnnooo" Bella hiccupped.

"I'm coming in." Esme said quietly.

Esme opened the door and stared around the room. Bella was sitting in the middle of the bed hugging various articles of clothing to her chest. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as her chin quivered.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Esme said and she moved to pull Bella into a hug.

"N-nothing f-fits me – I'm f-f-aat!" She wailed and began to cry noisily again.

Edward opened the door quietly; Esme shook her head at him sharply. He nodded and beat a hasty retreat. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had arrived with the babies. He could hear them downstairs. Alice was walking up the stairs as Edward hurried down them.

"Where's Twister?" She asked him.

Edward shook his head, "Wardrobe malfunction – major! I noticed that her clothes seemed to be getting a little tight around her stomach and her boobs, but I did not say anything. Anyway, I think that she realized this morning that her clothes aren't fitting her and she's in the middle of one of her crying jags with Mom."

Alice glared at him, "Edward, you are an ass! You should have said something!"

Edward snorted, "Sure Alice, that would have gone down well! _'Hey Honey, you can't wear your clothes because your belly is getting too big!'_ No, that would not have made her cry at all! Anyway, she is with Mom, I say let them sort it out."

They heard a gasp and a muffled whimper and Edward looked up with dread. Bella and Esme stood at the top of the landing.

Bella was wearing a pair of yoga pants and her eyes were wide as she stared at him.

"You see, even my husband thinks I am fat!" Bella said with a trembling lower lip and chin.

Esme glared at her son, "Edward _does not_ think that, do you?" Her tone was gentle but her eyes were saying something else completely.

"Fix this, you dickhead!" Alice hissed.

Edward could hear himself whimper.

Alice snorted and she pushed her brother out of the way, "B, _of course_ Edward doesn't think you are fat! What he meant was…"

Edward cursed his big mouth, "What I meant was that the babies are growing fast and that's a good thing, Bella. You are so skinny that there is no room for growth in your clothes, Baby Girl." He made his very slowly and wearily up the stairs.

_Bella was like a ticking time bomb…_

He reached the place where Bella stood and he gingerly reached out and put his hand over her stomach. Bella hissed at him but she did not moved away.

"You are breathtaking. You know that you are, right?" He knew that he was treating her as if she was a caged wild beast, but then again… was she really very different?

Bella did not answer but her eyes held a look of vulnerability that caught his heart.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you are more beautiful to me than any woman in the world. I have never lied to you have I?"

Bella shook her head.

"And I am not lying now. Every ounce of weight that you put on tells me that our babies are growing healthy and strong and so is their Mama. Bask in your pregnancy Love; you are the picture of beauty."

"Dear god, I'm going to be sick" Alice sniggered beside him.

Bella stared at him for a moment before she sighed dramatically and then she shrugged, "Whatever, Cullen, that was a little over the top, even for you. But thank you for saying all of that!" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before she stepped away from him. "I'm starving, is breakfast ready?" She asked Esme and Alice as they walked down the stairs together, leaving Edward standing at the top of the stairs with his mouth hanging open.

He swung around when he heard a soft chuckle and saw his father standing on the landing smiling at him in amusement.

"Dad, did you see that? It's like living with a possessed woman…," he said quietly.

Carlisle laughed outright, "Oh Edward! It has only just begun Son. Come on; let's eat while there is some food on the table. There are two pregnant and one nursing woman at the table now and you could lose a hand, you know."

Brunch was noisy and lively. Seth was eager to open gifts and was pouting at Bella because the gifts were still lying under the tree, for which he blamed her.

She alternated between ignoring him and sticking her tongue out at him when she thought that no one was looking. Unfortunately Joshua caught onto her game and then next thing they knew he was grinning and sticking his tongue out at everyone.

"B! Look what you have taught Bean to do! You are a bad influence on him!" Emmett admonished her with a sly grin.

Seth laughed as Bella had to endure teasing from everyone for teaching the baby incorrect habits.

Seth's gift had had been intercepted by Emmett and Jasper earlier and it was waiting outside for him.

Edward sat down next to his wife and he watched as she began with a small helping of muesli and yoghurt with a small glass of juice.

Esme had made her a boiled egg, which she ate with a slice of wholegrain toast. She finished eating with three pancakes dotted with butter and strawberry jelly.

She looked over at Edward and noticed that he was watching her carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Bella nodded as she took a last bite of her pancake and pushed her plate away.

She sighed and rubbed her hand over his leg, "I am; I'm sorry about this morning. I just did not think that I would show for some time yet. But I _am_ carrying twins and your dad said that the babies are growing at a normal rate, which means my body is going to change that much faster."

Edward nodded in relief. He had dodged another bullet – for now.

"You know Baby, you can always wear my stuff, – and you look very sexy in my shirts."

Bella stared at him for a moment, "Sure Edward, I'll just prance around in your shirts for the next seven months! You know what – don't worry, I've got my own money to buy some clothes from 'Big and Tall' – I'll find something!" She snapped at him.

He looked over to see Jasper staring at him in sympathy. Emmett was shaking his head at Edward in pity – _did the man know nothing about women?_

"Dude!" Emmett said.

Carlisle turned away, but not before Edward saw the smirk on his face.

Edward frowned, "I was just trying to make you feel better, Bella. I am not suggesting that you wear my clothing! We don't need to use your money either, Miss Smarty, I will take you shopping, and we will buy an entire wardrobe of clothes when we get home!" He could hear the irritation in his voice but he could not hide it any longer.

_It was Christmas day, for fuck sake and Bella was behaving like a fucking brat! Cheese and Rice, she is going to drive me fucking crazy!_

Edward took several deep breaths to bring his temper under control. All he really wanted to do was to throw Bella over his shoulder, take her upstairs, and paddle her behind!

Charlie looked up to glare at his son-in-law. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt a sharp pain in his foot as Sue stamped on it.

"Ow!" he looked at her in shock as he rubbed his foot.

Charlie glared at Sue as she leaned forward, "Change the subject, quickly!" she hissed.

"So, Carlisle, are you up for some ice fishing today?" Charlie said the first thing that he could think of.

Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Seriously, Charlie, its Christmas day!" Sue said.

_Was that all the man ever thought about?_

Carlisle looked around the table, "Actually, I think that that is just what we need later! It will do us all some good to go ice fishing, right boys?"

Jasper looked at Carlisle, "_Ice fishing_, Carlisle? I'm from Texas – there ain't no snow in Texas!"

Emmett nodded in agreement, "Dad, seriously, fishing in the snow – you do know that it's snowing right?" he sounded like a whiney five year old but he did not like the cold.

Only Edward saw the offer for what it was: a way to avoid another run in with the _she-devil of Forks._ "Why not? It sounds great! Maybe we can have some, um, fish or something, for dinner?" he said with forced enthusiasm.

Bella shook her head and laughed, "Sure, Baby, you can gut and clean and fry the fish for dinner." She shook her head. _What the hell is wrong with Edward today? He is irritating the shit out of me!_

Bella saw the tight line of Edward's mouth and she realized that he was angry. Just when she was going to ask him what was wrong, their eyes met and he shook his head slightly in a silent warning.

Bella realized that he was angry with her.

_What the fuck? She had not done anything wrong! He was the one being a jerk with his stupid comments!_

Charlie could see the belligerent set of Bella's shoulders and he knew just how stubborn she could be, so he did the next best thing. He stood up and plucked Joshua from his feeding chair.

"Let's open presents!" he suggested as he tickled the baby's stomach.

Emmett cheered loudly, followed by Seth.

Bella rolled her eyes but she let the subject of ice fishing drop as she made her way into the sitting room.

The women all sat on the sofas while the men sat at their feet. Emmett and Seth where given the task of handing out gifts.

Seth was thrilled by the new iPod and laptop that Bella, Alice, and Rosalie gave him. He loved the X-Box that Esme and Carlisle had bought for him and he hugged Charlie and Sue when he opened the new fishing tackle box, fishing rod, and a pair of new running shoes. He looked from the running shoes to Charlie with a quiet smile on his face, "You need to keep up with your running, Boy, and you don't want your old man to beat you!" Charlie said gruffly.

Seth grinned, "Please! Keep dreaming 'Old Man'!"

As predicted, Emmett had given Sue and Charlie Ed Hardy sweat pants and hoodies.

Sue loved her pink one and she quickly went to change so that she could wear it, while Charlie stared at the intricate skull and roses on his top.

Emmett insisted that he was going to look 'spectacular' as he ran through town.

Charlie raised his eyebrows as he thanked Emmett and Rosalie before he turned to look from Carlisle to Esme, "Are you sure that there isn't something wrong with the boy?"

Esme chuckled, "Oh Charlie, there is a lot wrong with all of our children!"

Once everyone had opened their gifts, Emmett cleared his throat and Edward sighed and nodded.

Emmett threw a small box to Seth, "This is from Jazz, Edward and me"

Seth frowned. He opened the package and pulled out a couple of sets of keys.

He stared at the keys in his open hand for a few minutes. He stared at the keys with a puzzled frown before he looked up at Bella hesitantly.

Bella grinned and nodded. Seth looked down again and stared at the keys for a moment before comprehension dawned and his wide eyes looked up and met his brother-in-law's, "No Way!" he gasped.

Edward smiled indulgently as he nodded, "Yes, way – look out of the window."

Seth jumped up and ran to the window.

In the driveway, he saw a metallic dark green Chevy Avalanche truck.

Seth did not look back but he ran straight outside into the snow in his t-shirt.

"Damn fool kid!" Charlie grunted but everyone saw the smile in his eyes. He turned to the three men saying, "This is too much, you know, you are going to spoil the kid!"

Edward smiled, "He's a good kid, Charlie."

Charlie nodded.

They all grabbed their coats, gathered on the porch, and watched as Seth ran around the truck hooting and shouting and he jumped and leapt into the air.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked down the steps, it was not long before Charlie, and Carlisle followed and they were crawling all over the double cab truck.

"It's way too much," Sue said to no one in particular.

Bella shook her head, "Like Edward said, he is a good boy, Sue. I had always planned to get him a car for graduation, but then Edward, Jazz, and Em wanted to give that to him. At least he can get around and he can even drive home with his bags of laundry! He also has a petrol card and the insurance is covered as well, which he can take over when he gets a job."

Sue walked down to thank the men and to give Seth his jacket before she encouraged the girls back inside the warm house.

Alice, Esme, and Sue insisted that Bella and Rosalie sit down while they cleaned up. Once again, the conversation turned to babies and Bella's wardrobe dilemma and Alice suggested that they do some online shopping to tide Bella over until she could go shopping herself. Esme and Sue began talking about Bella's nursery and Esme asked if they were going to stay in Edward's home.

"I'm not sure, Mom. Edward and I have spoken about moving to a place like St. Helena, but we didn't decide anything definite. I would like to move to a big sprawling house with lots of room to grow and play, you know. I like being part of a community where everyone knows each other and there is a history. If it wasn't for the people of this little town, I don't know where I would be," She said quietly.

The room was quiet for a moment.

Esme shook her head, "Well, there is no denying that I would love to have you children closer. I know that we all need our space – it would be nice, though" she said wistfully.

Rosalie shook her head, "Well, it is just not possible for us to move right now, Mom. Emmett's head quarters are in the city and it is practical for the business. Anyhow, I don't think that I could live in a small town again – with all the gossip and everyone knowing your business, I think it would drive me crazy! Anyway, with me being pregnant again, it doesn't make sense to make any drastic changes. We have enough room in the house for this one," she touched her still flat stomach, "and there are good schools in the area, plus we are only an hour away."

Bella chuckled, "Rosie, this family is like a small town – everyone knows your business and they all gossip about you!"

Everyone joined in the laughter. Alice looked at her mother who was smiling at her before she looked at Bella and Rosalie, "We _are _moving." She said quietly.

Bella's jaw dropped, "What?"

Alice nodded, "Jazz has a movie in the Keys next summer and we will be there for six to eight weeks, but we are going to put the house on the market before that and then we hope to move to the Napa Valley or maybe Sonoma. Jazz wants to buy a ranch and breed horses. He did that when he was at school, you know. He worked on a horse-breeding ranch. He is not quite ready to retire from the industry yet, but he wants to look at his options."

She looked at Rosalie and Esme, "He's also thinking about putting '_The Plan'_ into action"

"Alright!" Rosalie exclaimed. "That will be so sweet!"

"What plan? What's '_The Plan'_." Bella asked confused.

Esme was beaming, "Well Edward and Jasper used to talk about '_The Plan'_ all the time. Hasn't he ever mentioned it to you?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Edward and Jasper used to talk about opening their own record label," Alice explained.

Bella gasped, "Really, Ali?"

"Yeah, he and Edward have talked about it for years – they wanted to build a recording studio somewhere and start an Indie label."

"Wow, I never knew that about Edward. Do you think he still wants to do that?"

Alice shrugged, "I don't know, anyway, it's kind of always been a pipe dream for them. Until now, but I'm sure that he will talk to Edward about it first."

The subject was dropped because Tiffany woke up for a feed and soon the guys came back inside, without Seth and Emmett, seeing as they were taking the truck for a test-drive.

Edward could see that Bella seemed lost in thought. Bella wondered if building his own studio was still something that Edward wanted to do. It made perfect sense and it would certainly benefit her, because it would mean that Edward would not have to use someone else's recording studio for his music and that would mean that she would have him at home for longer.

The men were getting ready to go ice fishing and Charlie phoned Billy who agreed to meet them at their favorite fishing hole. Sue made sandwiches for the men to take with them, while Bella made two huge flasks of coffee and one flask of hot chocolate.

Once the men left, Alice convinced Bella to look at the Pea in the Pod website and she reluctantly agreed to order a pair of maternity jeans and a couple of long sleeved tees. She didn't really want to order anything else without trying on the clothes first.

Bella played with Joshua for a bit and then she went to have a sleep. She woke up just as Seth's and Charlie's trucks pulled into the driveway. She could hear them shouting and laughing as they made their way to the house.

Sue ordered all of them to use the mudroom off the kitchen for their 'stinky' fishing gear. Bella laughed as she got up and washed her face and brushed her hair. She remembered doing the same thing with Charlie when she was young. He could come home from fishing and she would scream at him not to bring his smelly boots or rain gear inside – that was one of the reasons that he had built the back room off the kitchen in the first place. His tackle, rods, and other fishing gear was stored there, as well as the table and sink for gutting and cleaning the fish and the deep freeze and 'fish' refrigerator that he had purchased when Bella had stopped letting him keep his stock pile of fish in the regular fridge.

When she heard Emmett and Jasper heading into Seth's room to use his shower, she quickly opened the bedroom door and saw Edward, Charlie, and Carlisle walking up the stairs.

They all looked windswept, with pink cheeks from the cold, but their eyes were sparkling from the pleasant afternoon that they had spent bonding as they laughed over something Charlie had said.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The afternoon had turned out to be one of the most fun days that all of the men had had in a long time. Billy had asked Embry to go with him and the two men had met everyone at the lake, where Charlie, Billy, Embry, and Seth had shown the other four men what to do – how to drill a hole, what lures and rods to use. There were folded deck chairs and plenty of layers of protective clothing.

It was the first time that any of the visitors had a chance to see Charlie in 'cop' mode as he explained the safety precautions and no one had tried to protest when Charlie had handed out life vests.

Edward was getting the hang of fishing in the small hole in the ground when Jasper had asked him if he could have a 'word'.

"Sure, Bro, what's on your mind?"

Jasper shifted and looked down at the ground before he looked up again, "Okay, well I have been thinking about 'The Plan'. I want to do it."

"Really?" Edward tugged his beanie tighter over his hair.

Jasper nodded. "Would you still consider doing it with me?"

Edward stared at Jasper for a moment before he smiled at his friend – "Just you try to stop me! Fuck! That would be so fucking amazing!"

Jasper laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I'm looking around for a piece of land out of the city that could accommodate us. I'm waiting for a call from a couple of Real Estate Agents. I'll let you know okay?"

Edward nodded. "Sure."

Jasper walked back to his hole in the ice a few meters away.

Edward stood staring down at the ice as he thought about what it would mean if he and Bella got their dream of moving into a small town community like St. Helena. They wouldn't be too close to his parents but they could still frequent the town.

"Hey Jazz, how much land are you looking for? Edward asked as quietly as he could. He could feel Seth glare at him.

Jasper smirked, "Enough for a whole lot of family, some horses and a lot of wide open space." He said.

Edward nodded with approval, "Nice, Bro."

After that the fish began biting and there was no more time for talking as they learned how to snag their catch.

When they arrived back at Charlie's, Seth offered Jazz and Emmett his shower as he headed over to Embry's house to clean up. Edward had helped Charlie and Carlisle to clean their trout, before they made their way gingerly upstairs to clean off the fishy smell and the cold.

Edward saw Bella open their door and her eyes swept over the three men before they settled back onto Edward.

"Hey Baby," Edward said when he saw her.

Bella licked her bottom lip. His green eyes were glowing and he was wearing his knitted black beanie. _He looked good enough to eat!_

She realized that he was standing in front of her waiting for some sort of response and she could feel the blush spread up her neck.

"Hi, come in." She said as she quickly stepped backwards so that he could walk inside.

"So, how was your afternoon?" She asked.

Edward began talking and Bella should have paid close attention, but the truth was that she just watched him talk.

She watched his lips move and he began an animated story about Emmett and Jasper. She looked at the way his eyes were snapping with laughter and the soft play of his ready smile on his lips.

_Hmmm…_

"… So Jazz jumped out of the way, screaming like a girl and Emmett ran over to Billy shouting 'It won't let go! It won't let go!' Fuck, you should have seen it, Baby Girl… Bella are you listening to me?"

Edward was in the middle of his story as he began to strip his clothes off but it was only once he had pulled off his socks and was unbuttoning his jeans that he realized that Bella was very quiet.

He looked up to see her staring at him – well, like he was a piece of nice juicy steak or something!

Her eyes were dark and slightly dilated. Her lips were parted and swollen from where she had bitten them.

Bella was breathing in short puffy bursts, almost as if she was panting. She wasn't looking at his face either. Her eyes were fixed on his hands, which were in the process of undoing the second button on his 501's.

Edward decided to test the theory and he slowly brushed his thumbs over his 'happy trail'. Bella let out a small gasp and she bit her bottom lip.

"Mmm" she hummed as her hands opened and closed as if she wanted to grasp something.

Edward smirked, _I'll give you something to hold on to Little Girl…_

Edward could feel his cock harden under her scrutiny.

"Bella are you listening to me? _Isabella!" _Edward could not keep the mock outraged laughter out of his voice.

Bella's eyes shot up to meet his and she could not help the vivid blush that swept over her at being caught eye-fucking her husband.

"Um, sorry, what did you say?" She mumbled.

Edward grinned as he walked over to her. "You never have to apologize for checking me out, Bella. Now, I'm going to hop into the shower, why don't you wait for me?"

Bella could only nod as she moved to tidy the bed while Edward showered as quickly as he could.

They made full use of the bed again as soon as he raced back into the bedroom before they both got ready for the fish dinner that the men prepared for them.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The rest of the night was filled with lots of stories of exaggerated achievements, one-up-man-ship and mocking as the women enjoyed the freshly caught and well-prepared trout with mountains of hot fries and a simple green salad. Bella was impressed with the delicate white dill and lemon sauce that Charlie brought to the table to accompany the fish. Bella was proud of the fact that Charlie was finally able to cook! Billy and Embry had also joined them for dinner and it was not too late before everyone began to say goodnight as the Cullens and the Whitlocks were flying back to Napa Valley the following day.

The only blip on the radar came that night when Edward and Bella went upstairs to bed. Bella was horny and she made no excuse when she striped off and lay on top of the comforter waiting for Edward to finish in the shower.

His eyes darkened when he walked into their bedroom and he saw her spread out on the bed for him like some belated Christmas gift.

"Hello, what do we have here?" He asked in some amusement as his cock jumped to life.

Bella rolled over to her side and propped her head up on her hand as she watched his dick swell and harden as it pointed towards the ceiling, "We have a very wet little pussy wanting to play with a very hard little cock, that's what we have here." She said with a grin.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, "There is nothing _little_ about this cock, Little Girl. I think that you need to be reminded of that."

Bella giggled, "Please feel free to remind me – Sparky!" She ended with a yelp as he pounced onto the bed, hovering over her.

Bella's giggles grew louder and then they heard a thump-thump on the wall, "That's loud enough, you two, go to sleep!" They heard Charlie growl.

They heard Sue hissing at Charlie to 'grow up'.

Bella's eyes grew big and she covered her mouth with her hand as she snorted loudly, "Sorry, Daddy! It's Edward's fault!" She shouted and she giggled uncontrollably.

Edward knelt on either side of her hips and leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear. "You are going to pay for that, Naughty Girl".

"Humph! Whatever! Go to sleep!" Charlie answered and Bella erupted into giggles again.

"What he said," she quipped.

Edward's one hand snaked out and he put it over her mouth.

"You have to stay silent for the next bit, Isabella. Do you want me to gag you?"

Bella's wide eyes met his dark green ones. She whimpered and nodded frantically.

Inside she was whooping for joy – _Domward! Yeah!_

Edward climbed off the bed and he opened the side pocket of his weekend luggage. Bella gasped as she saw the pink ball gag in his hand.

Edward ignored her and walked back to the bed, "Completely silent, do you understand? If you want to stop, you snap your fingers twice."

Bella nodded again. She was dripping wet, sopping. She could feel her juices running between the crack of her ass cheeks.

She spread her legs wider in a silent plea for attention, but Edward shook his head at her.

"Patience, Little Girl. Now, sit up"

Bella pushed herself to sitting and he attached the ball gag gently. When he was done, he got up and checked that their bedroom door was locked. The last thing he needed was for Charlie or Sue to interrupt them. He knew that Charlie's gun was loaded.

"Get up on your hands and knees."

Bella scrambled to obey him quickly. Edward smirked as he retrieved a pillow and put it under her belly. He pulled her backwards so that he was standing on the side of the bed, with his kneed resting on the edge between her open thighs.

He used one finger to trace the line between her cheeks and skimmed down between her legs. She was so wet! His cock was aching for release, but he had business to attend to first.

He wrapped one hand around her long hair and pulled so that she was watching him over her shoulder.

"Your behavior this morning was unacceptable, Isabella, do you realize that?"

Bella nodded cautiously. She had wondered when he would bring that up, she had felt terrible about it and she knew that her apology was poor at best.

She could see the simmering anger in the depths of Edward's eyes and her gaze fell from his, but he tugged at her hair and made her look back at him.

"You don't get to behave like that, Isabella. You have a spanking due to you. I think twenty-five with my hand should be a reminder to you. What do you think?"

Bella's eyes pleaded with him to forgive her as she nodded.

"Good, now I also think that it will be a good way to end the year, so you will present yourself to me on December 31st at 5 p.m. in our room at The Crest. That will give you something to remember as we begin the New Year party."

All the while, that he talked, his fingers were barely brushing against her labia, making her leak even more, causing her to push against his hand for some kind of friction.

Suddenly Edward's finger pinched her clit – hard. "Stop trying to 'top' me, damnit Isabella!"

Bella sagged slightly and her eyes filled with quick tears.

Edward gave her a terse order to put her head down on the pillow and he pulled her against his throbbing shaft.

He coated himself in her juices and pushed into her slowly.

Bella whimpered and Edward pinched her hip sharply, "Silence!" he hissed as he began to ride her, pushing in and pulling out with deep, sure strokes. His hands moved and he spread one over her breast, pinching and pulling on her nipple as his other hand held her over her stomach, his long fingers reached the top of her dripping pussy, and she felt his index finger pressing her clit.

"That's it, Baby. I want you to cum for me, concentrate on my cock inside you Isabella. Fuck, you are so fucking tight! I fucking love your wet pussy, Babe, so wet and soft. For me!"

He pulled out and began to fuck her harder and Bella could feel the welcome tightening in her stomach. She pressed her face into the pillow as she felt her orgasm mounting.

Edward twisted her nipple and pinched her clit as the head of his cock hit her g-spot and Bella was lost.

Two more strokes and Edward felt his cum shoot inside her pussy as she sucked him in deeper with her muscles.

He paused for a moment to rest before he undid the gag and took it out of her mouth. He withdrew from her heat, causing them both to whimper softly at the loss.

He turned Bella over and gently massaged her jaw and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He leaned down, "Are you okay, Baby?"

Bella sighed in complete contentment with a smile of pure joy on her face, "So much more than okay, Love."

Edward kissed her for long moments before he reluctantly moved away.

Edward walked into the bathroom, washed the gag, and cleaned himself off before he returned to the bedroom.

Bella smiled as she passed him on her way to the bathroom.

A few moments later, she pulled on the t-shirt that he had left out for her and she crawled into bed beside him.

"Thank you M, um, Edward." She whispered as she kissed his jaw.

Edward smiled as he threaded his fingers through her hair and he gazed into her warm, contented gaze. "Are you feeling better now?"

Bella nodded, "Much better. I know that I will feel even better once we get the punishment over with."

Edward smiled as he pulled her onto his chest. Bella sprawled over him with her legs over his and her contented pussy rested on his softened cock as they burrowed into each other.

"I know that you will, Little Girl. I will always give you what you need. I want to see your journal before the punishment okay?"

Bella nodded and yawned.

Edward reached out and switched off the light. He felt her body relax as her breathing deepened.

Bella was such a curious mixture of little girl, rebellious teen and sexy siren.

_Added to that were her raging hormones and it was all that he could do to keep up with her mood swings! _

In desperation, Edward had spoken to Jasper earlier that day and Jasper had agreed that Bella needed a firm hand. Jasper had gone on to explain his mistake in not disciplining Alice or allowing them any playtime in the beginning of her pregnancy out of fear, as he should have and the work that they had to do to repair their D/s relationship. He also told Edward that playtime had been rare as he and Alice had not received the green light to 'reengage' yet.

Charlie and Sue promised that they would be by to visit before too long and Esme and Carlisle invited the family to Cullen Crest for the Easter weekend.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Charlie and Bella took a short walk after breakfast. It reminded Charlie of their 'first' talk at the Cullen's house and he shivered slightly at the memory.

Bella noticed and she squeezed the arm that was threaded through hers, "What are you thinking about over there?" She asked playfully.

"I was actually thinking about our walk all those months ago at Cullen Crest. I hardly recognize those two broken people that we were. Look how far we have come." Charlie said. He reached up to tug on his moustache and remembered that he had shaved it off months before. Some habits were hard to break.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, look at us, Charlie – we are both married – you have another kid and I have two on the way – we have great lives, huh?"

"Not bad for the drunk and the loner from Forks"

Bella chuckled, "Not bad at all. Thank you for taking everyone in for the holidays, Dad. I really appreciate it. You and Sue have been wonderful."

"Nonsense Bells, I will admit that they are crazy – but they are also family, you know. It feels good to be a part of something bigger after being alone for so long. It's good to just let people love you, sometimes."

Bella looked up to see Charlie staring out through the trees. They had taken a footpath through the woods at the back of Charlie's house.

Bella looked around at the snow covered trees and ground.

"Wow, its looks quite beautiful like this, doesn't it?" She said quietly.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, it does." He turned and looked down into the eyes of his daughter.

"Look, Bells, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I allowed Renee into your life. I can't believe that I was so blind, but at the same time, I am not sorry that you came into my life. I wish that I have known Alexis better, though. Did you have a nice talk with Mrs. Weber the other day?"

Bella nodded, "I asked her if she had a year book or something from when she was in school and she showed me some photographs that were taken around school and down at La Push and on the Res."

Bella looked down at her gloved hand and then back to her father. "I saw a couple of photos of you and Billy and Harry Clearwater. There were a few from 'that' summer too. There was a couple of Alexis. I can't believe how much we look alike. I think that Mrs. Weber noticed as well, but she did not say anything, she just began to tell me stories of how she and Alexis became friends and some stories about her. She told me that Alexis is buried in the small cemetery here. I think that perhaps in the summer, I'd like to take a trip to see it, you know, to pay my respects. Mrs. Weber said that I could contact her at any time, so I think that she knows that something is up, but quite frankly, I don't care if anyone finds out."

"She is one of the nicest people I've ever met. She and her husband have always been supportive and not condemning at all." Charlie commented.

Bella smiled as she looked into Charlie's face, "I want you to know, Dad that I don't blame you for anything that_ she_ did or plotted. I am glad that there is no part of that woman in my children or me. I love you, Daddy."

Charlie's eyes softened, "I love you too, Sweetpea. You look after my grandbabies, you hear?"

"I will, I promise."

Charlie nodded before he noticed that Bella's lips were turning a bit blue and she had started to shiver with the icy cold. "Come on, we'd best be getting back before your husband has my ass for keeping you outside too long!"

They hurried back and were both amused to see Edward pacing backwards and forwards on the back porch as his eyes scoured the woods and his hands raked through his hair.

The look of relief on his face was quickly overshadowed by the piercing glare that he directed at Charlie when he saw how cold Bella was. Her teeth were chattering by the time that they walked around to the mudroom and took their boots off. Bella had borrowed Sue's gumboots and her feet were freezing.

She stood biting back a smile as Edward grumbled to himself as he deftly unbuttoned her parka, removed her hat and gloved and took the boots off. He began to rub her feet and then her arms and legs vigorously. Every now and again, he would cast a furtive, dark glare in Charlie's direction before he grumbled to himself again.

Charlie's eyes crinkled with mirth as he shook off some snow from his jacket.

"You okay there, Edward?" he asked in his gruff voice, as his dancing eyes met Bella's.

_Oh shit!_ Bella shook her head quickly at her father silently imploring him to not challenge her over-protective husband, but Charlie ignored her. He was such a tease!

Edward straightened up from where he had knelt at Bella's feet to remove the boots and wet socks.

He turned slowly and narrowed his eyes at his father-in-law, "Actually Charlie, I was going to say that I'm surprised that you kept Bella out so long in this weather. _She is pregnant_ you know."

Charlie straightened his spine and Bella moaned inwardly, _Oh dear God! Did Edward just berate her father, the gun-carrying cop for letting her get cold? Was he stupid or just insane?_

Charlie opened the mudroom door and walked into the kitchen without a word and much to Bella's horror, Edward followed him.

Bella whimpered and she scuttled after the two men.

Jasper and Seth were sprawled in the kitchen talking about the performance of his favorite ice hockey team when they saw Charlie, Edward and lastly Bella walk in.

Seth looked from Bella to Edward to Charlie and back to Bella. He could see the panic on her face, as did Jasper. Bella nudged her head towards Charlie and Seth caught on quickly.

However, Charlie was about to put young Cullen in his place.

Charlie poured a mug of coffee and held it out to Bella. She shook her head quickly.

"It um, makes me nauseous, Dad. Edward, I should go shower and change." She said.

Edward nodded without taking his eyes off Charlie, "You do that Baby. I'll be up shortly." He said quietly.

Bella's gaze shifted to her father. He was supposed to be the sensible one! "Now Charlie, don't go starting anything, here…" she warned.

Charlie waved her off with a smirk, "Are you scared, Bells?" He said as he sipped the coffee.

Edward snorted but changed it to a cough when Charlie's eyes narrowed in warning.

"Daddy, please…"

Charlie sighed and put his mug in the sink before he turned back and looked at her, "Don't worry Bells, I'm not going to let your babies be fatherless, but I may arrest his ass if he doesn't stop giving me the 'hairy eyeball' like that! If you've got something to say, just say it, boy!" Charlie growled out.

Edward opened his mouth but felt his body being pushed backwards out of the kitchen. Seth and Jasper were standing between him and Charlie and Bella was pulling on his arm as she spoke to her father and Edward.

"He has _nothing_ to say to you, Charlie and if you try and antagonize him again, I am going to tell Sue and then you will be sorry!" Bella hissed as she walked upstairs pulling Edward behind her.

She only let go of him once they were in their room and Bella had closed the door and was leaning against it.

"Damn it Bella! I can fight my own battles!" Edward retorted as he flung himself onto the bed with his arms folded over his chest.

Bella glared at him, "Have you forgotten that that is Police Chief _Swan_ downstairs, who can arrest you, or have you arrested, and have you share a cell with Diva Blue, the Transvestite? Do not antagonize my father, Edward!"

After a moment Edward began to chuckle. Bella arched her eyebrows at him, "What are you laughing at?" She snapped.

"Diva Blue - the Transvestite? In Forks? You have got to be kidding me?" He chuckled some more.

Bella tried to hide her smile but after a moment, she crawled onto the bed and sat beside him. She bumped her shoulder against his playfully.

"Hey! Do not mock The Diva! She cannot help that she is almost as big as Emmett is, except she is more um, voluptuous," she said with a giggle. "She has a voice like a foghorn but loves to dress up in woman's clothing on a Friday night. From a Monday to a Friday _The Diva _is Otis Littlehorn, the town blacksmith, but come Friday night, the _Diva_ comes alive!"

Edward was howling with laughter as Bella told him tales of other character's that lived in the small town.

Finally, his laughter died down and he kissed her lips. He was happy to find that they had warmed up.

Unfortunately, there was no time for anything else to happen before they had to leave.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The Cullens arrived home to Cullen Crest the following afternoon. Bella had cried when she said goodbye to Seth, Sue, and Charlie that morning and she had made Seth promise to visit her and Edward soon.

Kate and Garrett had arrived that morning and Esme made a fuss of Kate when she saw how her pregnancy was showing.

Once they had all unpacked and Rosalie and Alice had managed to settle the babies, it was almost dinner time and Esme, Bella and Kate made an easy dinner of grilled cheeses and large bowls of beef soup that Esme had made and frozen.

Emmett was excited to open up the Christmas presents that were piled up in the corner of the family room.

They all agreed that the house looked empty without the profusion of Christmas decorations, but Carlisle lit a fire in the enormous fireplace and they all gathered around to exchange gifts.

True to form, Emmett tore through his gifts, before he 'helped' Joshua open his presents. There was lots of laughter when they realized that the seven month old would rather play amongst the crinkly paper, boxes than to take too much notice the pile of toys, and clothes that he had been given.

Once the mess had been cleared away, everyone retired to their rooms. Kate and Garrett were staying in one of the cottages.

Carlisle and Esme had been working on repairing their relationship. Although he was tempted, Carlisle had not made love to Esme while they were in Forks, even though he held her in his arms every night and that was as far as their physical side had gone.

Carlisle had been thinking about everything that Garrett had said to him, and an idea had begun to form.

As he and Esme walked through the quiet house, Carlisle took hold of her hand, "do you trust me?" He asked as he looked down at her.

Esme nodded and he noticed the blush on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. "Come with me."

He led her up to the third floor down the hall from Edward and Bella's suite. Esme could not imagine what they were doing up there. The room had once been used as a playroom for the children but had stood empty for years.

Carlisle walked in and switched on the light. The room was a good size, with a bathroom attached on one side, with a large bath as well as a shower. Carlisle thought of the possibilities in the rooms.

There were four high windows on one wall and a built in closet. The other walls were blank. Perfect.

"What are we doing in here?" Esme asked quietly.

Carlisle walked around for a bit, envisaging all the changes that he wanted to make in the room.

_Soundproofing was essential. A keypad locking system – definitely. He knew how curious his children could be. Dmitri can assist with custom made benches and tables – and a bed with four posters and rings on each end…hmmm._

"Carlisle?" Esme said his name quietly.

Carlisle turned to see that Esme was looking at him with a slightly confused expression on her face.

He walked over to her and took her hand before he switched off the light and led her back downstairs to their bedroom without saying a word.

Once inside he moved to sit on the sofa and motioned to her to sit next to him.

"I spoke to Garrett when I was visiting Edward. He suggested that we use another room as our playroom and I think that the old playroom is quite fitting. It has everything that we need, I will have to make a few adjustments and alterations, but I think it will do nicely, what do you say?"

Carlisle watched as Esme paused for a moment. They had not discussed this part of their relationship but he could see that she was relieved that he had brought it up.

"If that is what you wish, then I agree. I am just happy that you still want me as your submissive." She said quietly.

"I do, and talking about that – we won't be playing, nor will I collar you until we feel comfortable with each other again," he looked at her with regret and a hint of sadness in his blue eyes, "until I can trust you again."

Esme's breathing hitched in her throat. She felt as if she had been punched in the solar plexus. She had apologized to Carlisle for the hurt that she had caused him, and it pained her to see the truth of just how much her rejection of him had hurt. She knew that it would take a lot of time and demonstration of her love and commitment to help heal his hurt.

"Carlisle…" she began, but he put a finger up to her lips.

"Shh, I know that you are sorry, and I forgive you, but it will take time to heal the cracks, you know?"

Esme nodded as her eyes sparkled with tears of remorse.

"I understand, and we can go as slow as you want to, Carlisle." She said quietly.

Carlisle picked up the hand that was lying in her lap and he kissed her palm and then her delicate wrist, "I love you, Essie." He said with his eyes darkening to navy blue storm clouds as his lips skimmed her skin.

"I love you my Darling." She replied.

Carlisle took his time pealing each layer of clothing from her body, exposing her curves. He knelt and kissed the soft swell of her stomach, the shadow of her womanhood before Esme urged him to stand up as she copied his actions, slowing divesting him of his shirt, jeans and boxers, before she knelt and kissed the tops of his feet, his knees.

She buried her face in the soft curls before she worshiped his cock with her mouth and urged him to release his seed down her throat.

Soon he was pausing above her as she lay on their bed, "This is our marriage bed. Here you are my wife, my partner, and my love. Here we only make love. Even when I fuck you, it is done in love." His voice was low and gruff.

Esme nodded, "I love you Carlisle, make me yours again."

That night, Carlisle took Esme to new heights of ecstasy and tenderness. They both shed tears as all their pain was turned into waves of love and healing. Whispered promises and quietly uttered words left them hungry for more from each other and they came together three times before they fell into an exhausted slumber as the sun was rising.

Nobody asked where the parents were as Bella and Kate made breakfast. When Carlisle and Esme wondered downstairs just after noon, they did not have to say a word for their contented post-coital bless to be obvious to everyone.

They remained joined at the hip for the next two days, disappearing at odd times into Carlisle's office, the pantry, the down stairs bathroom, their bedroom and on one occasion the den.

Finally, Emmett had enough and he scolded them at lunchtime on old year's eve. They were going to be heading off to the party as Esme's Restaurant that evening and Jessie, the pretty youngest daughter of the vineyard manager, who Edward and Bella had found out _just happened_ to also be attending San Diego University with Seth, was home for the break and was going to be babysitting for Rosalie and Alice.

Bella, Jasper, Kate, Garrett, and Rosalie watched in amusement as Edward, Alice, and Emmett scowled at their parents who were busy feeding each other between stealing kisses at the end of the dining room table.

Emmett tapped his glass with his fork as he glared at his parents, "Mom, Dad, for God's sake, get a fu-damn room or something, but please behave yourselves while we are trying to eat! There are children present and it is entirely inappropriate for the two of you to be showing such explicit signs of …well of lust, in public! If you can't control yourselves then perhaps you should leave the table." Emmett finished as he steepled his fingers under his chin and fixed a stern glare at first one and then the other parent.

Bella felt the giggles bubbling up inside of her and she ducked her head and clasped her hands tightly in her lap to keep from falling off her chair with laughter.

By the sounds of it the other 'non-siblings' were also struggling to overcome their amusement.

Bella dared to looked up at her husband and she saw that he was nodding in approval of Emmett's little speech.

She shook her head, sometimes they acted like the three biggest prudes in the world! Especially when it came to their parents.

She heard a chair scrape backwards and turned to see Carlisle standing next to his chair, he was pulling Esme from hers and he pulled her arm behind his back in an oddly protective gesture as he bit back his own amusement as he responded to Emmett's outrageous comment.

"You are quite right Emmett; your mother and I apologize, because you and Rosalie have _never _been caught with your pants down on the kitchen counter in the middle of the night! And you, Alice, well you were _never_ caught downstairs without a scrap of clothing on with your husband, then your boyfriend, crawling all over you." He turned to face Edward and Bella, "and as for you," Edward cocked an eyebrow at him, "Well you and Bella just don't stop do you? Do I need to remind you of the back staircase incident not so long ago? Okay, Kate and Garrett, I apologize to the two of you, but by now, you are family so live with it! I am now going to take my very sexy wife upstairs and I will lock the door, but you may all want to go for a walk or put some music on or…" he said in a deadpan voice.

Edward jumped to his feet, "We get it! Go! Please!"

Bella and Rosalie laughed outright as Esme swept past their chairs and winked at them over her shoulder as her hips swayed a little more than strictly necessary.

They heard Carlisle growl as they hurried up the stairs.

Emmett groaned and he held his head in his hands, "Dear God! Could they be any more embarrassing?"

Rosalie laughed and Emmett looked at her with a hard glint in his eyes, "What's that about?"

"Are you kidding me, Em? '_They' are embarrassing_. Please! You Cullen kids wrote the book on embarrassing! You have no verbal filter; your sister is completely outrageous and your brother is horny all the time! Do not blame your parents either! They were never like this before – you three are the common denominator!"

There was silence before they all began to laugh. Emmett looked around the table and his eyes landed on Bella, "I don't know – but it seems to me that little Baby B over there had something to do with this. We were fairly normal before she showed up – look at us now – we are having a baby epidemic; the parents are sex maniacs, its crazy!"

Bella was teased for the rest of the afternoon for being a 'sex-muse' – whatever that was as they romped in the downstairs games room with the sound system playing some Bruce Springsteen - just in case.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella excused herself before 5 p.m. and made her way upstairs. She and Edward had spoken at length about her punishment and how he wanted to administer it. He was nervous and he felt very protective of her and the babies, but Bella had assured him that spanking on the bottom was safe, as long as he did not use excessive force.

For this reason, Edward had ordered that Bella would stand, naked, with her hands in front of her. Her legs would be shoulder width apart and her head would be down when he walked into the room.

Edward had given Bella a complete shave that morning, which was still one of Edward's favorite pastimes and Bella's too, because it never failed to lead to long showers and plenty of sexy times.

Bella thought of this as she undressed. She put her clothes in the hamper and prepared the room, making sure that the overhead light was on and the curtains were closed as they had discussed.

The final thing that she thought about was pleasing her Master. _Master_, she longed to say that word, her punishment of not being able to look at him, call him Master or Sir was also ending that evening and Bella was thrilled.

She took a couple of deep breaths and got into her inspection position. A few moments later the door opened and she watched as Edward's shoes walked into the room and closed and locked the door.

He moved to stand in front of Bella. He ignored the hard discomfort in his jeans as he took in the slope of her growing breasts and the new swell of her stomach and the womanly curve of her hips.

Bella was all woman, blossoming into her growing pregnant state and he fell more in love with her every day.

"You know that this is about punishment, Isabella, but I want to tell you that you have pleased me with your eagerness to obey me today. I am glad to tell you that after this evening your punishment is almost over. When we get home, your clothes will be returned to the subs room, although you won't be wearing any of it until after the kiddos are born, but your privilege of privacy is still pending until your temper tantrums are under control, so you don't get your door back for another month. Is that understood? Please answer me verbally."

Bella spoke quietly, "Yes; thank you so much, and I will do my very best to not lose my temper again in the next little while."

Edward struggled to keep the smile out of his voice before he answered her, "Very good Little Girl. Now have you done your writing assignment for me?"

Bella nodded, "I have. It is ready for you next to the bed like you asked."

"Very good, Isabella, now please get into position for your punishment."

Edward had told Bella that he would punish her while she bent over the chair in their room, with her hands braced on the opposite armrest.

Bella moved quietly across the room and took up her position as they had practiced.

Edward stood behind her and rubbed his hands together so that they were warm before he brushed his hands over the swell of her pale flesh.

His cock hardened even more as he felt her warm skin underneath his hands.

"Twenty five spanks, Isabella. Five warm ups, I want you to remember that you _will_ use your safe words if that is necessary, is that clear?"

"I understand completely."

"I will count." He said.

The five warm up spanks turned Bella's pale ass to blushing pink.

The next twenty-five turned her ass red.

Bella bit back her cries, even though Edward had not told her to be quiet. She wanted to please her Master and make him proud.

To be honest, she knew that he had held back considerably. His swats were measured and controlled. Edward also gave her breaks in between, making sure that she could stretch or drink some water.

With each stinging smack, Bella felt all of the feelings that she had been holding in just flow out of her. All of her frustrations, fears, anxiety, and overall negative emotions lifted off her shoulders, leaving her feeling light and at peace.

When the last stroke was struck, Edward helped Bella to stand up before he turned her around to face him.

"I am proud of you, Baby Girl. You made me so very proud of you. Are you okay?"

Bella nodded.

"What is your word?" he prompted.

"Y-yellow-ww" she stuttered.

"Come here, baby." He said as he gently folded his arms around her. He rocked her quietly until her breathing was under control and he knew that her tears had stopped before he rubbed one hand carefully over her heated skin.

Bella hissed at the sensitivity of her ass, but she also knew that Edward had shown great precision and restraint. He had made sure that no stroke fell outside of the 'safe zone' of her rounded buttocks.

"Okay, it's all over now, Isabella, is there something that you want to say to me?"

Bella raised her head from his chest as she wiped her eyes and her nose with her hands, "Th-thank you, M-master. I l-love you." Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

Edward smiled proudly at her, "I love you too, Little Girl. Now, let's have a shower and then we can rest for a couple of hours, huh?"

Bella nodded.

She was sore, but beaming. She was so proud of herself! Her punishment was over and she had come through it with flying colors.

Edward washed Bella with extra tenderness. Bella towel dried her hair thoroughly before Edward rubbed arnica cream on to her still pink bottom.

They cuddled against each other and drifted into a light slumber.

Bella woke up an hour or so later. She felt well rested and content. Her eyes looked over to where Edward lay on his back. His lashes fanned against his high cheeks.

Bella turned over onto her side and took some moments to just to soak up his beauty. She knew that Edward hated to be call beautiful, but he was - _absolutely beautiful_. Bella reached over and brushed her fingers over the white tee shirt that he was wearing with his boxers.

She was hit by inspiration and with an impish grin she carefully slid down under the covers.

Edward was having the most incredible dream. He felt little butterfly kisses skimming over the head of his cock before warm lips closed over the slit and then the most amazing warm wetness covered his shaft. A teasing tongue flicked around him, lapping at his vein and then the most wonderful sucking, tugging sensation moved him from sleep to waking.

"Bell – baby Buddha, Bella! What are you – ohmygod that feels amazing! Bella… fuck this is oh god! Bella… Bella… I'm not…ohdeargod, I'm not going to last long… shit…"

Edward's hands grasped the comforter around on each side of his body as he began to pump his throbbing cock into Bella's mouth gently. He did not want her to stop, but he did not expect her to swallow his cum either.

His hands found her silky hair spread all over his groin. He stroked her head gently trying to slow her down or warn her in some way as he felt his control slipping away.

"Bella, Baby, move – please…"

Bella had other ideas. She swirled her tongue around the head of his engorged flesh, as she went down the shaft she gently scraped her teeth along the skin.

"FUCK ME!" Edward's head shot up, his eyes wide with shock at the sensation as his hips jerked upwards into her mouth and throat. His hands fisted in the soft curls of her chocolate hair.

The bulbous head hit the back of Bella's throat and she took a deep breath before she relaxed her throat cautiously and swallowed around him.

Edward could not hold on any longer and he put a fist in his mouth as he felt his balls tighten and then he was cumming down her throat. The sensation of his cum hitting the back of her throat as he watched her swallow around him was almost too much to see, but Edward didn't blink in case he missed the amazing sight of his beautiful wife, drinking down his seed as if it were the most delicious ambrosia, which Edward knew that it wasn't.

Bella swallowed and hummed as Edward's legs shook with the force of his orgasm. She could feel how wet she was from sucking Edward off. She was always turned on by it, but this time, it felt as if she was even more so.

Finally as she felt his cock begin to soften, she lifted her head, taking her time as she lifted her head from his groin. She lavished his happy trail with kisses until she crawled up his chest, stopping to gently suck on his pebbled nipples, his collarbone, and the fading scars on his chest and finally she kissed his chin before he lost patience and wove his hands into her wild hair and he covered her mouth with his.

He flipped her over so that she was lying beneath him. His face was flushed from the exertion of his orgasm as he stared down into her face.

"Fuck me, Bella that was amazing. I don't think that I'm going to be able to move, let alone walk!"

They smiled at each other as he kissed her again.

Bella moaned as his tongue snaked into her mouth, possessing and taming her. The kiss deepened before it softened and finally, when they were both bursting for air, Edward lifted his head.

His black eyelashes fringed his startlingly bright green eyes and he looked down into Bella's beautiful face. His fingers traced her cheekbones, her nose, and the pouting, swollen red lips.

"I love you, Bella." His voice was husky with emotion.

Bella bit her lip as she felt the force of his love.

"You take my breath away when you dazzle me like this." She whispered.

Edward smiled his crooked, sexy smile, "Yeah? I dazzle you?"

Bella giggled and she pushed against his chest until her reluctantly rolled over and sat up.

Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. She kissed the soft hairs in the back of his neck before she whispered into his ear, "You dazzle me every day. You and your giant cock…" she kissed his ear with a wet noisy kiss before she climbed off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Edward stuck a finger into his ear to clear the ringing and chuckled.

_The little minx!_

"Aaaagh! Edward! Why didn't you tell me that I looked like the wild woman from Borneo! Oh my God! Look at my hair! This is a disaster!"

Bella stuck her head around the corner glaring at her husband as he chuckled and made up their bed.

"How is it possible that you end up looking all sexy and dangerous and I end up looking like I've been sleeping in the bush?" She growled at him.

Edward looked up and winked at her, "I'm dazzling, haven't you heard?" He said smugly.

Bella growled and the next minute, she was attacking her hair with a ferocity that was quite alarming.

Edward dressed in dark jeans, a black button down shirt, and his black boots. He pulled on a grey suit jacket and ran his finger through his hair before he rubbed his hand over his chin.

Bella was pulling and blow-drying her hair with her back to him, and honestly, he was a little apprehensive of what the result would be. He carefully avoided Bella as he slipped into their bathroom to shave.

He could hear Bella mumbling to herself, right before she let out a squeal of frustration.

"Fuck this! I'm cutting this rat's nest tomorrow!" She exclaimed right before her eyes met Edward's warning glare.

"Tell me, Isabella, Is your ass still tingling?" Was all he said.

Bella nodded shortly and her shoulders slumped as she hit her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Shit! Shit! Sorry, Edward, I just got - carried away. I want my hair to look good and it's horrible!" She said lamely.

Edward wiped his chin, and walked over to where she stood. He put his hands on her shoulders, "Why don't you ask Ali to help you, Baby?"

Bella shrugged, "Maybe."

"I am on my way down, so I'll ask her to come up, okay?"

"Thanks" Bella said with a small smile.

Edward nodded and kissed her cheek before he left the room and he walked down the stairs. He knocked on Alice's door and was greeted by Jasper holding Tiffany in his arms.

The two friends stared at each other for a moment before they grinned at each other.

Edward looked down into the face of his niece. She was so beautiful. Her clear blue eyes stared up at him. Her blonde curls were golden and soft and Edward could not resist stoking her soft rosy cheek.

She was the very best of Jasper and Alice. Tiffany was a content and happy baby. She loved to be held by her adoring mother and her doting father and often fell asleep again his soft furry chest.

Jasper held her out and Edward scooped her up into his arms.

"Hello, Princess. You are so beautiful, Sweet Thing, hey?" he lowered his face and breathed the sweet baby smell in before he kissed her neck and cheek.

He looked up to see Alice and Jasper smiling at him with their arms around each other.

"Look at you, Thing Two; you are going to be a wonderful Daddy!" Alice said with a hint of tears glistening in her eyes.

Edward stuck his tongue out at her playfully, "Unlike you, she is adorable!"

Alice pulled a funny face, "What do you want, 'Hobo-chic'?"

"Oh yeah, Bella is having a mini meltdown over her hair right now, do you think that you can help her? You might save her getting her ass tanned again today!" Edward said.

Alice raised her eyebrows, but her eyes slid to Jasper who was rocking back on his heels with a smirk on his face.

"Sound familiar?" he said.

Alice rubbed her hands over her red covered ass, "Oh yeah! That was what finally got us back in the playroom – my temper tantrums when I was pregnant – especially when things began to get tight on me and I felt fat and unlovable! You boys look after Tiffany, and I will go and work my magic!"

She dropped a kiss on her daughter's cheek and slipped past Edward, "Hey Ali?"

She looked up at Edward, "You look stunning tonight, Little Sister. I can't believe that you gave birth to this little Princess barely a month ago."

Alice's face lit up and she reached up and kissed Edward's cheek, "Thanks – that means a lot coming from you!"

She hurried up the stairs and Edward looked up to see Jasper leaning against the wall with an approving smile on his face, "You know that she will be beaming all night because of what you said, don't you? She adores you."

Edward nodded and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, he felt an uncommon lump in his throat, "The feeling is mutual, Bro. That's the one thing that I'm going to miss if or when we move away – not seeing that irritating little Tink flitting in and out of our house like it's her own and having you and Emmett around for games and stuff!"

Jasper motioned for Edward to put Tiffany into her crib. Edward looked around after he had put her down and covered her with the baby-sized duvet.

"Look at this room! It's like Mother Goose puked all over it!"

Jasper chuckled, "It is amazing, - that's for sure. A room fit for a princess. Esme has really outdone herself."

And she had. The room was painted in a dove blue/grey paint with wispy cloud swirls over it so that you felt as if you were floating about the earth. The room was furnished with vintage furniture. A huge rocking chair, covered in pale pink sat in one corner with soft animals tumbling down one wall on a clever lattice-shelving unit.

The crib was large enough for three babies, in wooden slatted sleigh shape.

It was opulent, girly and fit for a princess. Perfect for Tiffany Anne Cullen Whitlock.

Jasper walked into the bedroom and sat down in one of the two easy chairs, "I wanted to talk to you about the ranch that I found."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's amazing and huge and there is more than enough space for an entire compound of houses and more than enough room for a recording studio and production company." His bright blue eyes were sparkling.

Edward stared at him as his mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious? That was quick!"

Jasper nodded eagerly, "Well, like I said, I've been thinking about this for a while actually – since the fuckup at Comic Con. I just do not want to _ever_ go through something like that again and I want to look after Tink and Tiffany. I just don't want to do it anymore." Edward nodded in agreement as Jasper continued, "I want you to come and take a look at it with us tomorrow. We will be about just over an hour out of the city – about thirty minutes from here and about forty-five minutes to Sausalito. It is still central but it is in the country. It's over off the Silverado Trail – old Doc Brown's place, remember?"

Edward knew the small holding horse ranch well. He and Jasper used to ride there whenever they had a chance.

"There are wide open spaces and the best of it is that there are no fucking paparazzi to worry about and security can be optimized. There are a few buildings and out houses, staff quarters and whatever, but I think that we should just level the place and build from scratch. We do not have to live on top of each other but we are a jog or a short drive away from each other. Will you think about it?"

Edward realized that Jasper was nervous by the way that he rubbed his hands on his black jeans.

Edward only nodded, but inside his heart was pounding like a brass drum.

Jasper and he loved to jam when they had the time. Jasper played a mean guitar and Edward had often told him that his talent was wasted. His voice was husky and lent itself to blues and jazzy numbers with a touch of country and it complemented Edward's huskier, soulful voice.

Edward's mind was racing with the possibilities of what they could achieve with their own recording studio and perhaps even a movie production company - the sky could be the limit.

They had begun talking and dreaming when they were just teenagers, about how one day they would work together on their first loves – making interesting movies and recording and producing good music.

With a last check on the baby, Jasper pulled his jacket on and carried the baby monitor downstairs.

Jess had spent most of the morning and some of the afternoon with Rosalie, Alice and the babies so that she could familiarize herself with their preferences and habit as well as their likes and dislikes. Jess had just arrived and she greeted Jasper and Edward as they came down the stairs still talking excitedly.

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the family room sipping on glasses of champagne and sparkling grape juice for Rosalie as they waited for the rest of the family to join them.

Jasper and Edward accepted a glass of champagne from Carlisle and they chatted about the evening ahead.

Esme was wearing an emerald green cocktail dress with gold stiletto heels. Carlisle was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt and a black skinny tie. Rosalie was dressed in a black and white figure hugging dress. She said that she was getting the last use out of her figure before she started showing her baby bump.

Bella and Alice came down the stairs and Edward was pleased to hear Bella laughing at something that Alice was saying to her.

Alice was dressed in a deep red dress that showed off her post baby figure to its optimum potential.

Edward's eyes swept over Bella and he felt butterflies in his stomach at the sight of Bella dressed in a short champagne colored dressed with an empire waistline and a black satin bow under her breasts. The material looked almost feathery around her breasts and the hem landed mid thigh, with her feet in black stilettos. Her hair had been slicked back into a high pony tail that fell in a straight line down her back.

Someone cleared their throats and Edwards was roused from his hard on inducing coma. He looked around and saw that his family was looking at him with amusement. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he met the amused eyes of his wife.

"See, you dazzle me too!" Was all he said quietly.

Bella giggled and blushed with pleasure at his words and the dangerous and appreciative look in Edward's eyes.

"Good to know, Handsome," she said as she looked at him from under her lashes.

The party made their way down the lit pathways to Esme's where they enjoyed a six course meal, prepared by a guest head chef and an evening of dancing and lots of laughter.

Just before midnight Carlisle raised his glass as he stood at the head of the long table. He looked around at the seven people seated around him and he felt his heart fill to overflowing with love and appreciation.

He tapped his glass and everyone turned to look at him.

"This is to the best and worst year of our lives. Mom and I were blessed with not one but two of the most beautiful grandchildren that we could ever wish for; we gained two more children," he swallowed heavily as he looked across at Edward and then Jasper, "we almost lost two of you," Bella reached down and brushed a tear from her cheek as she clutched Edward's hand in hers.

"Bella and I had a chat recently and she said something to me that really made me think about our lives. Mom and I are not perfect, God knows, none of us are, but your mother is the love of my life and god willing we will be together for another thirty odd years, so –"

Seven jaws dropped as Carlisle knelt on one knee in front Esme, "Esme Cullen, would you do me the honor of renewing our vows and recommitting yourself to me on Easter Sunday, which just happens to be our thirty first wedding anniversary?"

He opened his hand and Esme gasped as she looked at the princess cut eternity ring.

She was crying so hard that it took her a moment to find her voice, "With all my heart – YES!"

And then she was on the floor beside him as she laughed and cried.

There was complete chaos as everyone gathered around Esme and Carlisle. The girls were all crying and laughing and making a fuss of the beautiful yellow and white diamonds in the white gold setting that Esme was wearing on her right hand, while Garrett, Jasper, Edward and Emmett congratulated Carlisle.

The countdown began soon after that and by the time they walked back to the house, it was almost 2 a.m. and they were all looking forward to some alone time with their respective partners.

Edward picked Bella up on the second landing and carried her up to their suite.

They weren't tired and decided to shower before bed. This time Bella took time to blow-dry her hair carefully and she put it a low ponytail into while Edward went downstairs and came back with a tray of tea.

Bella moisturized her skin and put on a white muslin baby doll short nighty with a pair of ruffled panties and she climbed into bed just as Edward walked in wearing just his jeans and carrying a tray with a tea pot and cups.

He looked up and saw Bella biting her lip and staring at his hips. Edward smirked as he put the tray on the bed server.

"Are you checking out my goodies, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Mmmhmm… Hey, did you know that your dad was going to ask your mom to re-commit tonight?"

"No, did you see my mom's face? She was not expecting that at all. They look so happy don't they?" He said as he poured their tea.

Bella nibbled on the ginger-brandy snaps that Edward had brought as a 'midnight' snack.

Edward pulled his jeans and boxers off before he climbed into bed and picked up his mug.

"Hey, Baby, I need to talk to you about something."

Bella nodded as she sipped her tea.

"I don't think that I've ever told you but Jazz and I have always talked about having our own recording studio and production company. You know what a great musician he is, and we have always worked well together, you know?"

Bella nodded, "I know, Twister said that they were moving to some ranch when they come back from filming at the end of summer."

"Yeah, well, Jazz has asked me if I want to go into business with him. He wants to build a studio on the compound."

Bella looked at Edward and she saw how excited he was. His eyes were glowing and he had splashes of color on his cheek bones. He was talking at a mile a minute about all that he and Jasper had envisioned for their future.

Bella finished her tea and snuggled down amongst the pillows as she watched him talk.

"Baby? He wants us to go and have a look at the ranch with him tomorrow. They are going to build a house and - well he was wondering if we would think about moving as well, you know, seeing as we spoke about it and everything, well, I was wanted to know if you would-"

Bella realized that Edward was nervous, he was running his hand through his hair and Bella smiled as she turned onto side and put her hand on his cheek, "Just say it, Love. What do you want me to do?"

Edward put his mug down and moved the tray onto the floor before he knelt next to the side of the bed and took Bella's outstretched hand in his, "Will you keep an open mind and take a look at the land tomorrow?"

Bella smiled, "Edward, of course I can! We spoke about moving before and you know that I would go anywhere with you! I would be devastated if you never get to explore your dreams! You are the one who gave me the means and ability to go for my dream and I think that it is high time that you go after yours. You are a very special man, Edward Cullen and I will be there beside you one hundred percent."

Edward released the breath that he had not realized he had been holding as he crawled onto the bed and kissed her upturned lips. "Thank you, Baby Girl, thank you so much!"

Edward made love to Bella slowly and with infinite tenderness before they fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The next morning the entire family decided to drive over to look at the land that Jasper had been told about.

They all remembered old Doc. Brown's place. Doc Brown had been the vet in the St. Helena/Rutherford area since the early 1920's. He had moved onto the Rocking Horse Ranch as a young man with a growing family and he had bred a small amount of horses.

Doc Brown had passed away at the wonderful age of 98 years old and none of his children wanted the property, so they had decided to put it on the market.

Edward and Bella drove with Carlisle and Esme as Jasper and Emmett had baby paraphernalia in their cars and Garrett and Kate were going to be visiting friends later on so they needed their own car.

Edward could not believe how much 'stuff' they needed for a couple of hours drive.

Alice was still breastfeeding but Rosalie had weaned Joshua off the breast and now they had an assortment of bottles, sippy cups, car bottle warmers, water, snacks and then there was all the other stuff: diapers (mountains of them!), several changes of clothing because apparently boys (or Cullen boys), could not pee straight and tended to flood their clothing, warm clothes, cool clothes, strollers, pacifiers – it was at that point that Edward walked away scratching his head.

He gripped about all the 'stuff' to his parents, "…I still don't get why they need to take eight diapers for a two or three hour trip! And who the hell needs a cooler bag, a warming thingy and five bottles! Five! They aren't parents to a gorilla, although with Emmett around, maybe they are, but no one drinks five bottles of milk! I'm telling you, when the possums come; we will pack a bag with a couple of diapers – a few sucky things, a blanket that they can share and Hey Presto! We are on our way – not hassle and no ten thousand 'things!' to load us down! I mean did you see what poor Jasper had to pack into their truck for Tiffany. She is the tiniest thing, but there he was – going backwards and forwards, like a pack horse, while Alice barked orders at him – so sad!"

Finally, Esme, Carlisle, and Bella could not contain themselves and they snorted and chuckled.

Carlisle was sitting up front with Edward while Esme and Bella sat in the back. Esme was almost rolling on the seat, she was laughing so hard.

Edward was scowling into the rearview mirror at his mother and wife wiping the tears off their cheeks.

"What's so damn funny?" He growled.

Bella was clutching her stomach and laughing so hard that she did not even try to answer, while Esme had slid down the seat and was giggling like a hyhina.

Carlisle tried to be serious, because he could see that Edward was genuinely confused by their amusement.

"Son – you and Bella are going to be as bad, no worse! You have two babies coming and each baby needs a lot of 'stuff' as you call it. A newborn can go through ten to fourteen diaper changes in a twenty-four hour period. Clothes get soiled and dirty and need to be changed – or you need to be prepared for it. They can share clothing – if they are the same sex, but you might be having one of each. Bottles and pacifiers, sterilizing solutions, cooler boxes, bottle warmers, and all the rest of it is going to become part of your everyday life, I am afraid. Two of everything – and I mean everything." Carlisle tried to be as gentle as he could without freaking Edward out completely.

Too late.

Edward was biting his cheek to keep from whimpering aloud. He ran his hand through his hair and pushed his glasses further onto his nose to hide the expression in his eyes.

Sheer panic.

He didn't even know what all that stuff was for, and if it hadn't been for him watching first Emmett and then Jasper changing the babies diapers, he wouldn't have known how to do that either!

_Fuck! What kind of a father am I going to be? I will never be able to take care of them or look after them - they are going to hate me by the time they are a couple of years old!_

Just then, Edward felt a small hand slip around the back of his seat and begin to gently scratch the hair at the back of his scalp. Edward took a deep breath and sighed.

After a few minutes of this, he put his hand up and rubbed Bella's arm, "Thank you Baby. Sit back now and put your seat belt back on, please." He murmured.

Edward cast a sidelong glance at his father and saw that he was looking at Edward with something akin to sympathy.

Edward shook his head, "I'm a pussy, right?"

Carlisle shook his head, but it was Esme that spoke up, "Not at all, Edward. Everyone, and that includes pregnant mothers has a bit of a melt down at some time or another. This will not be the last time that you are going to wonder what the hell you have got yourself into! But at times like that, you just need to take a break, or phone one of your brothers or sisters or Dad and myself. Just tell someone how you feel, do not bottle it up inside or try to ignore it. Every person on this earth, who has a child, has felt inadequate or inferior or unfit to be a parent. You just need to learn to ask for help, use us – all of us! You and Bella are going to be overwhelmed sometimes – that's when you call and ask for help, okay? And don't sweat the small stuff, Honey; you will learn what to pack in a diaper bag. Just as you will learn what to buy at the baby store – soon all of these things won't be so foreign any more." Mother and son shared at smile in the rearview mirror.

Bella and Carlisle were talking about car safety and wearing seatbelts during pregnancy and after a few moments, Edward and Esme joined in the conversation until Edward saw Jasper indicate and he slowed down and turned left onto dirt road.

Two eight-foot stone pillars stood on either side of the road with a sign across them, which read "ROCKING HORSE RANCH."

Edward chuckled as he drove under the sign, through the open gates. He noticed that the boundary fence a wooden railing fence that stretched for miles in either direction.

"I wonder how big this place is." Edward mused.

"Jasper said that it's about seventy acres," Carlisle said.

"What the hell are we going to do with seventy acres of land?" Bella asked.

"Raise horses and kids" Edward laughed as he looked around.

Even though he had not been there in a long time, not much had changed on the ranch. Edward could see that the years had not been kind to the place, with broken fencing and pot holes in the road. The driveway curved up a gentle slope with two paddocks on either side of the road. There was an old cedar plank barn with a few out buildings in a semi circle where Jasper parked and he pulled up behind him.

Jasper was already out of the car waiting for them. He was grinning like a fool when Edward climbed out and helped Bella out of the cab.

"Seventy acres, Jazz? How many horses are you planning on buying?" Edward said teasingly as he, Emmett and Carlisle fell into step and began to walk around.

"A few, maybe five and then let them foal to build up to ten or so. The paddocks in the front are good and there is great grazing land. I thought that the barn and the out buildings here would be good for the horse stuff and then you take that road there," he pointed to a road that veered at the center of the circular driveway, "and build the studio and maybe some accommodation down there. The other road over there," he pointed to the right side of the circle, "could lead up to where yours and Bella's place could be. Alice and I could be down that side," he nodded to the left fork.

"There is a stream that runs right through both of our plots, with more than enough space for flower gardens, veggie gardens or whatever else you want. The land is almost shaped like a triangle or an arrowhead; and the creek runs through the back of our properties. Our private plots will be on each side to the arrowhead with the middle section being left free for horses, cabins, or whatever else we decide to do."

Edward looked around and what he saw was breathtaking. The Napa Valley lay beneath their property and it stretched out on either side. Behind them the property rose and fell before climbing up the side of the mountain. And the wooded areas that grew along what Jasper pointed out was the creek was where Edward could remember spending plenty of hot afternoons in summer, taking covert dips in the cool water off the creek.

Jasper went on to explain that he thought that they should build on the higher ground and as he spoke, Edward could almost see their house in his mind's eye – standing on the hill with the rolling lawns around it, the gentle slope down the back of the house to the back fence and the creek beyond it. The dirt paths that they could make as foot, running or even riding paths. All of the Cullens were masterful horsemen and women, and Edward knew that Jasper missed riding.

He could see the white fences or even plain wood depending on what sort of style they were going to go for.

He looked back at Jasper, who was waiting to continue his proposal. Edward nodded at him to continue.

"Depending on where you decide to build, we would be about six or seven miles apart, which should give the girls enough space, but it would keep them close enough as well. There are some good schools in the area and the school bus goes right past the front gates. They are close enough to San Francisco, Napa, Sonoma and the airport if we need it. "

Edward nodded and asked a few questions before Carlisle began to ask questions about the land, irrigation rights, plans for the tiny vineyard and the olive grove that grew on one side of the property.

Edward looked at his father in awe, "Gee Dad, who knew that you knew so much about buying land." He teased.

Carlisle just smiled, "Edward, I may be a doctor, but we happen to own one of the best vineyards in the Napa Valley region! Even though we have a manager, I still have to know what the regulations are, what constitutes a sound investment, and what is just going to be a money waster! Now, Jazz, it seems that you have done your homework, son, but let's talk about security. Now you and Edward are not going to be here all of the time, so what is going to keep the girls and the babies safe?"

Jasper looked at Edward, "Well, I was going to ask Edward if he would be happy with Reggie and Mike heading up security for the farm, with some major input from Emmett and his team of course. Seeing as we are basically building everything from the ground up, I thought that Emmett could think of some state of the art security details for each building, including the barn, storage areas and the studio."

"You are obviously going to have to employ people to keep up the day to day running of the ranch side of things, ground maintenance, building maintenance, pools, wells etcetera – I would suggest that you let Reggie and Mike assist with the hiring of the staff. Both Mike and Reggie of course have been around you for a long time and they have a vested interest in the safety of all of you." Carlisle made a good point.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett looked at each other. They would never forget the threat that their wives had been under and none of them could ever afford to get slack about security in their homes or on the ground.

"I will talk to my guys as well, I have an idea that one or two of them might welcome a new opportunity." Emmett said.

"I think that Doc Brown would like to see his land being used to its full potential. It was what he always wanted – lots of children running around, enjoying the open land." Carlisle said.

Emmett was nodding enthusiastically, "Man this looks like a sweet deal! Hey, I may just ask for a small garage and a little cabin for my baby and me to work on some cars in our spare time!"

Jasper looked at Edward who laughed and shook his head, "Sure, why not! We have seventy-five acres people. Dad, do you and Mom want a little 'honeymoon cottage' in the woods, too?"

Carlisle nodded playfully while Edward and Emmett made gagging sounds.

They walked back to where the girls were standing. Rosalie was scribbling in a sketchpad as Alice shot off impressions to her.

"Modern, but not over the top – um, not shingles, but wooden, sort of like a modern cabin, but really big – at least six or so double bedrooms on-suite, den, formal sitting room, great room, kitchen, pantry, laundry, basement or cellar, a movie room, – I don't know if they have those here, um, a private room for Jazz and I, if you know what I mean, _sound proof_ private room…"

"Alice! Stop! Damn it I cannot write so fast! Okay, I think that I have it. I assume that you want a pool, deck, hot tub etcetera as well?"

Alice nodded, "Of course, but the front of the house must be face the road with a drive up to it and a circular driveway – with an undercover portico in case it rains, wide porches around both floors if we go double story and all the entertainment stuff must be off the back. Bells, what about you?"

Edward watched as Bella bit her lip and looked around nervously, she sighed with relief when she saw him walking up to them and she quickly closed the distance and hugged him tightly, "Please, please don't leave me alone with the hyper pixie! She is insane and very scary…" Bella whispered frantically while Alice scowled at her, "I heard you!" She said and pouted as Jasper crossed over to where she and Rosalie were sitting on an old bench.

"Jazzy, tell Rosalie that she must do what I told her to!" Alice said indignantly.

Jasper chuckled and patted her behind as a gentle reminder to not push her luck too far, "Have you asked Rosalie if she would like to take on this job, first? Or did you just demand that she do it, Tink?"

Alice shrugged, "…well, she didn't say 'no'. She didn't say anything and I even gave her a sketch pad…" Alice defended herself.

Rosalie snorted as she looked at Jasper, "The Romans and the Greeks had someone like Alice in charge of their planning commission – did you know that?" Jasper caught the teasing glint in her eyes and he decided to play along with her.

"Did they Rose?" He said as he ignored the indignant squeak next to him.

"Oh yeah, they also used slaves to do their dirty work!" She said.

"Rosalie Cullen, you take that back – you – you traitor!" Alice squealed. Jasper held her around the waist easily as she tried to close the distance between herself and Rosie.

Rosalie was grinning as she put the sketch pad down to take Joshua out of Esme's arms as he began to niggle, "Are you hungry my little man, hmmm?" She cooed as she held her face close to his.

Joshua let out a giggle and tugged on her hair. He adored his mother and his eyes followed her everywhere. He was having a difficult time of giving up breastfeeding, which Emmett said he understood completely. He loved his wife's larger breasts.

Rosalie walked back to their car where she had put a bottle in the plug in warmer.

She slipped a light blanket over her shoulder and Joshua as she tipped the nipple into his mouth. After a moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the loud suckling and swallowing sounds of a hungry baby. She had realized that if she gave Joshua some skin-to-skin contact, he was not as fussy in accepting the bottle from her.

Garrett and Kate had to leave and they made plans to see everyone later on that day.

Carlisle and Esme took a walk to the outbuildings across the way and Edward turned Bella towards the road where potentially their home could stand.

They walked in silence down the road, with trees on one side of it and the small hill rising on the other side.

"It's so beautiful here," Bella said as she walked with her arm around Edward's waist and his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's peaceful." He said.

Bella sighed and she turned to walk up the embankment to look over the gentle rise and fall of the land that stretched away to the distance. They could see where the willows, oaks and other trees, framed the creek at the bottom of the gentle slope. A few wild flowers were coming up on the grass and Bella walked further onto the field.

She stood staring around her quietly for a moment before she looked over to where Edward was standing watching her, trying to read her expression.

Bella put her hands into the sleeveless vest that she was wearing over the long sleeved t-shirt and jeans that she had put on that morning.

"You love it don't you?" she asked quietly as she stared into his face.

Edward pursed his lips and wondered how he should answer that loaded question, he looked over Bella's shoulder at the view again, but Bella saw what he was doing and she called him on it, "Don't think about your answer, and just tell me, truthfully." She prompted.

Edward slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, "Yes, but we don't have to…" he didn't get any further because Bella was shaking her head at him, "So do I." she said with a deadpan expression on her face as she walked towards him.

"What?" he stared at her with wide eyes.

Bella laughed outright, she knew that she had been toying with him, "Ha! You are so not the only actor in this family, Cullen!" She said.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her as he advanced.

"Now Edward – don't do anything hasty – Edward, come on, I was just playing with you….Edward!" She squealed as he picked her up and lowered her to the ground.

"You little shit! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He said as he tickled her sides while Bella squirmed and laughed.

Edward brushed her hair out of her face, "You really love it? Will you be happy here? Will you be okay with the babies here, Bella?"

Bella covered his mouth with her fingers, "I love it here. Edward can you imagine my studio up there? With a deck in front of it - I can see us living in a beautiful house with all of our children, with our families nearby. Just think of what it will be like to grow up on this ranch, Edward! Miles and miles of nothing but woodlands and riding paths. Hiking and maybe some canoeing when they are older, fishing with my dad and yours, oh God, Edward this will be like heaven!"

His lips swooped down and claimed hers in an almost feral kiss. Edward could not believe that he was so lucky! He was amazed that Bella was so ready to just leave their home and start a new life.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for a moment?" Rosalie snorted as she and Emmett, who had Joshua in a backpack came walking down the dirt road towards them.

Edward growled and rolled off Bella who sat up and tried to tidy her hair.

Emmett laughed, "Don't bother B, you've got dirt on your cheeks and you looked like you had some loving in a mud bath!"

Bella looked down at her hands and saw that they were covered in mud. Edward looked over at her and he chuckled as he tried to wipe the mud off her cheek.

"We want to start back, E. Are you and Bella ready?"

Edward stood up and held out his hand to Bella. He and Emmett strode ahead with their long legs and longer stride, while Bella and Rosalie took a more leisurely stroll.

"So, I take it that you and Edward are moving?" Rosalie said, not really expecting an answer.

"Are we that obvious?"

"Well I could see how you positively glowed as you looked around this place! I could see how you were itching to take photographs and you looked so longingly at the sketch pad that Alice gave me, I'm surprised that you didn't whip it out of my hands!"

Bella laughed, "Isn't it awesome, Rosie. This place is fantastic! I don't know how we are do all of this, but the possibilities are amazing!"

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty special alright." She looked around as they walked to the cars.

Once they were headed back to St. Helena, Edward could not stop firing questions at his mother and father.

"What sort of house would suit that place Mom? Baby, I was thinking, I mean I've done the modern thing, what about something a little more traditional? You know similar to the Crest house or even the house at the Lake. Hey Dad, I would like it to be as 'green' as possible, you know, without going overboard, you know maybe solar panels and the pool can be solar heated. We should put a fence around the house when the kids are small so that they don't wonder near the river or anything… hey Dad, it would be great to put some cabins on the property, on the other side for guests, you know instead of having guest rooms we have guest cottages or cabins. Yeah, that would be cool…"

Bella looked at Esme only to find that she was holding back her laughter at Edward's childlike enthusiasm.

"When were the two of you thinking of moving?" Esme asked when Edward stopped talking to take a few breaths.

"Well, it would make sense to wait until the babies are born, given the fact that we still have to get plans designed, find building materials, a builder, have all the buildings built, get all the additional staff housing built – furnished – I don't think that we will see the inside of the place until this time next year…" Bella began but Edward shook his head, "I want the house finished, completely and ready to move in by the middle of August – absolutely complete, and that includes the staff housing as well as landscaping. What do you think Dad?" Edward said decisively.

Carlisle shrugged, "I think that you and Bella have your work cut out for you – you are going to need tons of help with this project, Son, if you want to get it finished by that time. It's going to cost you a fortune, but that is the only way to get it done in the time frame that you want – you are going to throw money at it to make sure that the right people make your project their top priority."

"But it's not impossible right?"

"No it's not, but what is your hurry?"

Edward looked at Bella in the rearview mirror, "I just want to be moved in before Christmas and Thanksgiving, that's all. I think it will be easier for us to move with the babies before it gets too cold and everything, what do you think, Bella?"

Bella cocked an eyebrow at him, "Now you want to know what I think, hmm?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course I do, Baby."

"I think that you need to do one thing at a time, Sweetheart. You and Jasper need to secure the property first, then you should find out what permissions you need from the county, perhaps we can look at different style houses and talk to an architect and designer, a landscaper – you also need to find a builder who you can trust and a project manager. This is a big job, Edward." Bella said quietly.

Edward did not like Bella being the voice of reason, but he accepted the fact that Bella made a very good argument.

The rest of the drive back was relatively quiet. Esme had ordered lunch to be brought up to the house and they were all thankful that it was arriving just as they were.

Alice put Tiffany in her crib before she joined everyone at the kitchen table for the feast of roast legs of lamb and pork with all the vegetable trimmings. Conversation centered on the property and Edward wasn't surprised to find out that Jasper had put a call into the Real Estate agent already.

She had promised to get back to them within the day. Rosalie agreed in principle to draw up the plans for the two main houses and Rosalie promised to use a firm that she had worked with in the past to assist with the plans for the various buildings.

The agent called Jasper back shortly after lunch was finished and his face said it all: Their offer to purchase had been accepted.

The next couple of days were a hive of activity at Cullen Crest with Jasper's and Edward's attorneys double checking the details, such as checking that the permits were up to code while Carlisle and Emmett interviewed several builders.

Within a week as Bella shook her head in wonder, the land was signed over and paid for in cash. An Italian master builder who was also a friend of Carlisle's had been hired to oversee the projects and Mr. Celottio had hired two other contractors to assist with the massive build.

Rosalie worked for long hours to draft the plans of the two main houses, as well as the surrounding buildings. The staff 'bunk house', the two caretakers' houses and the studios were handed to the other firm of architects that Rosalie had decided to collaborate with on the immense project.

Edward and Jasper decided that because Edward was in the middle of the movie score, Jasper would oversee the project until after Edward returned from Los Angeles.

After walking over the land, they had agreed on where they wanted their houses to be built, and most of the layout of the rest of the property.

Edward and Bella drove home with Kate and Garrett a week after the New Year had begun. Kate was already almost half way through her pregnancy and her and Garrett had decided that they wanted to know the sex of the baby, which they would find out at their next appointment.

Garrett told them about the script that he was reading through that he was excited about. He thought that Edward and Jasper would be perfect for the two lead roles, but although he had bought the movie rights for it; he told Edward that he needed to 'process' it before he even thought about filming.

After Edward had taken all the luggage inside, they walked over to Reggie and Maggie's apartment.

They had not seen each other in a month and Bella realized how much she had missed the housekeeper and her husband, who had become like her favorite aunt and uncle.

Maggie hugged Bella and Edward and she cried when she saw Bella's stomach. When Bella told them that she was having twins, Edward thought that Maggie was going to burst with excitement.

Edward decided to tell them about the move and he asked them if they would consider moving with them back to the Napa Valley.

They barely looked at each other before they agreed.

That evening as Bella and Edward soaked in their large bathtub, Bella sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Edward asked as he squeezed water out of the large sponge over Bella's breasts.

"I'm going to miss our bathroom. I love this bathroom, and our gym and our playroom and –"

Edward chuckled, "Isabella Swan, don't you know by now that you can have anything that your heart desires? I will build you a bathroom fit for a queen and I promise you that our playroom will be a submissive's heaven."

Bella giggled, "I will need to be the judge of that, Master Edward. I don't suppose that I can talk you into ditching the spanking bench, can I?"

Edward's hand snaked down to the apex of her thighs, where his long fingers began to stroke her slit until she parted her thighs to give him access to her entrance, which he teased as his thumb pressed against her bundle of nerves playfully.

"I think that you need another lesson on erotic spanking, my Love. You seem to have forgotten just how much you like that bench…"

Bella moaned as her first orgasm of the evening ripped through her, making her spill water over the sides of the tub.

"I can't wait for my next lesson, 'professor' Cullen…"

Edward grinned as he hastily helped Bella from the tub and he dried her off quickly before they put on the bathrobes behind the door and walked upstairs to the playroom.

Edward helped Bella onto the bench and she was happy at how the angle of the bench put no pressure on her stomach at all.

Bella shrugged off her rope and watched as Edward threw his onto one of the chairs, before we walked over to the floggers and pulled a couple off their pegs.

Edward turned around and saw that Bella was watching him. He cocked an eyebrow at him, "Eyes down, Isabella." He said.

Bella bit her lip in anticipation and she lowered her gaze to the floor.

She knew that he was rock hard from the time that they had scrambled out of the tub and she squirmed a little as she imagined how he could take her in this position, with her ass pushed out and her legs open wide.

She was so wet just from thinking about …

"What has you so excited, Beautiful?"

Bella smiled to herself, "I'm just thinking about what you can do to me like this, Sir. I was imagining you behind me, taking me like this."

Edward had not expected her to answer him so honestly and his head was almost spinning at the images that she had conjured up with her words.

"Erotic spanking is when we use our hands, floggers or other implements to do what, Isabella?"

Bella swallowed loudly before she answered, "It is used to heighten the senses either before or during a sexual encounter to bring both parties to greater release, Sir."

Edward chuckled as he ran the rabbit fur flogger down her back which made Bella gasp and squirm.

"Very good, Isabella. Is erotic spanking painful?"

Before she answered, her lifted his hand and brought the flogger down along her back.

Bella let out a small "fuck…" before she gathered herself to answer the question.

"Some-sometimes but it is not for punishment, oh god…" She whimpered as the flogger landed on her ass like a lover's kiss.

Edward continued to gently bring the flogger down on Bella's back, sometimes between her legs, so that the tendrils curled upwards to tickle her clit. However, it was not enough to satisfy her, only to tease and after twenty minutes of the sweetest torture, Bella was biting her lip in an effort to control the urge that she had to scream out for her Master to just fuck her – hard.

Edward could see how tightly Bella was wound. Every stroke made her jump; every brush of his fingers caused her to whimper.

Finally he took pity on her and he put the flogger down. He positioned himself behind her and curled his body over hers, so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"What do you want from me, Isabella?"

Bella's hands were white as she gripped the handles on either side of the bench.

"Fuck me, please Master! Fuck me hard, please!"

Edward wasted no time as he pumped into her waiting pussy. Bella screamed and she did not need any further prompting to let the waves of pleasure wash over her. Her legs were shaking as he pistoned into her heat.

She felt her walls continue to milk him as he rode her.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so fucking good, Baby. So tight and hot! I love this pussy. So fucking sweet. That's it, Baby, cum again for me… let go and cum for me…." His deep voice and dark words were enough to make Bella hungry for more.

Bella could hardly believe it when she felt Edward shift and something began to vibrate against her clit.

Edward grinned as he felt the walls of Bella's vagina begin to quiver and tighten around his cock.

"Fuck!" Bella screamed as she exploded around him. Edward climaxed as soon as she did and he quickly turned the vibrator off and he dropped it onto the table as he rested behind her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he stood up and Bella moaned at the loss.

"Yes, I'm fine. Damn that was awesome – I don't think that I'm going to be able to walk down the stairs." She mumbled.

Edward could hear how sleepy she was. He went into the bathroom and came back with a warm wet cloth and cleaned her up. Bella stood up and she used the bathroom while Edward tidied up the room and put the floggers away before he washed the vibrator and wiped down the bench.

He put his robe back on and helped Bella into hers before they switched off the lights and made their way downstairs to their room.

As Bella curled into Edward's side in the dark, she chuckled to herself.

"What?" Edward asked sleepily.

"I was just wondering if we can make sure that we pack the spanking bench up last and unpack it first – I don't think I could live without it!"

Edward sniggered as he brushed his lips over her bare shoulder.

"Told you." He mumbled before he fell into sweet sleep with his hand wrapped protectively around Bella's stomach and her hand on top of his.

Bella felt safe and protected as she closed her eyes.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: So I've had quite a busy two weeks, and I'm sorry if I have been a fail with replying to some of your reviews. Sorry about that!**

**I know it's shorter than you are getting used to but the next chapter just doesn't go with this one! I want to thank Fiorella and Lori for being such brilliant stars!**

**Love, hugs and kisses,**

**Michele**


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 71:**_

_**As Bella curled into Edward's side in the dark, she chuckled to herself.**_

"_**What?" Edward asked sleepily.**_

"_**I was just wondering if we can make sure that we pack the spanking bench up last and unpack it first – I don't think I could live without it!"**_

_**Edward sniggered as he brushed his lips over her bare shoulder.**_

"_**Told you." He mumbled before he fell into sweet sleep with his hand wrapped protectively around Bella's stomach and her hand on top of his.**_

_**Bella felt safe and protected as she closed her eyes.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 72**

Bella brushed her hair out of her eyes. She let out a puff of air as she slowed down and then stopped at the beginning/end of the pathway to the forest trail to stretch her back and do some cooling down exercises.

It was the second week of January and Bella was 'power' walking with Alice and Kate, except that Alice chatted so much that their 'power' walk was more like a casual stroll, but Bella didn't mind at all.

She and Edward were due to see Felix later that morning and Bella had hoped that the distraction of Alice and Kate's company would help to settle her nerves, which it did for about ten minutes.

With the return of Bella and Alice's housekeepers, as well as their security details, their daily routines took on a far more predictable pace.

Alice and Tiffany were back home for a few weeks, while Jasper had remained in Napa to check as the contractors broke ground on the two main houses at the Rocking Horse ranch.

Bella still began each day with gentle exercise and stretches, after which a doting Maggie prepared a healthy breakfast for her. Bella spent the majority of her mornings painting or taking pictures. Edward had forbidden her to work in the dark room and so Bella had to find a good negative developer that she could trust to develop her pictures, as she wanted, without argument.

Riley had surprised her by flying in for a couple of day before. He had noticed immediately that Bella was pregnant. Bella knew that there was no chance of her hiding that fact any longer, although they had been lucky and neither she nor Edward had been in the paparazzi news at all.

Riley had convinced Bella to put a collection of her photographs together for a ten-city show and he had readily agreed that the only show that she would make an appearance would be the opening of her show at **'22-on-Princess'**. At the last minute and after he had twisted her arm, Bella agreed to make an appearance at the show in San Francisco as well, as long as the shows were before the middle of May. Edward had been adamant when they had discussed the proposed dates over dinner that night, that Bella not be put under any undue pressure to go anywhere after the beginning of her third trimester. Bella had not put up any resistance to that and neither had Reilly.

Bella and Reilly had looked over the hundreds of photographs that Bella had taken and they had decided on a central theme of _**"One look says it all…"**_

Although Bella's abstract photography was touching and haunting, the talent that she showed when she was able to capture a moment of honesty on a person's face was what Reilly wanted the shows to highlight.

Reilly and Arielle would be confirming the dates with Bella soon and there were only a few photographs that Bella wanted to take to complete the collection.

Kate and Alice were chatting as they made their way back to Bella's house. Kate was almost halfway through her pregnancy and she was sporting the cutest baby bump. Bella had been surprised to see what an old softy Garrett had become.

He was a stern Dominant and Bella had questioned Kate on more than one occasion as to how she was able to stand being treated so clinically and coldly but Kate would just laugh it off before she would tell Bella the same thing every time, "You don't see him the way that I do, Bella. Garrett is exactly what I need and want in a Dominant and a husband."

Bella had seen first hand over the New Year at Cullen Crest just how Garrett was with Kate. He was protective and tender, catering to her every whim. Bella had noticed Carlisle ragging him about 'spoiling' his wife, to which Garrett had just rolled his eyes and readily agreed that he was completely wrapped around her finger.

One evening, Kate had fallen asleep in the games room and rather than wake her, Garrett had scooped her up into his arms and had carried her to the cottage where they were staying.

Bella was wearing what had become her staple; a pair of leggings and one of Edward's tees with a hooded jacket over it. Kate was wearing a pink maternity sweat suite with blue and white trim.

Bella had ordered a couple of items off the Internet but otherwise she had avoided going shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Edward was taking her shopping that afternoon when they were finished at Felix.

"Hey Bella, you are looking so much better, has the nausea gone?" Kate asked as they crossed the road towards the impressive gates of their home.

Bella nodded, "Most of it. Edward still brings me tea in the mornings with a couple of crackers and I still suck a peppermint drop but it is mainly as a precaution. There are some things that I can't stomach at all." She grimaced at the memory of the previous week.

Alice giggled, because she knew what Bella was going to say.

"I wanted to make juicy burgers for supper last week but as soon as the smell of the raw meat sizzling in the pan hit me… I took off upstairs. Edward was very sweet; he phoned his mom and made himself a couple of burnt burgers and then he made me a garden burger. So it seems that the possums don't like the smell of cooking red meat!" Bella chuckled.

She waved to Reggie as he opened the gate, "Hey there girls! How was the walk this morning?"

"It was good Reggie, but I'm looking forward to that vanilla hot chocolate that hopefully Maggie has waiting for us!" Bella quipped.

The smell of vanilla was heavy in the air as Bella, Alice and Kate walked inside.

Bella kicked her shoes off in the entrance hall and the three women shed their coats in the warm house and made their way eagerly into the kitchen.

Maggie turned from the stove and smiled at them, "Don't you look all rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes? Exercise is doing you all good. I've prepared a snack and a flask of hot chocolate in the den so why don't you make your way inside. Bella, Mister Edward wanted you to let him know when you were back."

Bella left Alice and Kate in the den as she walked to Edward's office.

She heard him talking as she raised her hand to knock quietly on the door.

"Come in."

Bella walked in to see Edward on the phone. He motioned her over to his desk as he continued with his conversation.

"…yes, yes, I know all of that, but I can't give you an answer until later today. I'm sorry, but that is the best that I can do right now!"

Edward pulled Bella onto his lap and placed a kiss into her neck.

Bella could feel how tense Edward's body was. She tried to move off him but his hand gripped her hip gently but firmly to hold her in place.

"You don't need to remind me of anything! I am well aware of what the contract agreement says and I have given you my word that I will be there, damnit! I have to go; I will speak to you this evening."

Edward almost threw the phone onto his desk as he wrapped his other arm around Bella and rubbed her stomach as he buried his face into her neck.

"Hmm, did you have a good walk?"

"I did, the girls are in the den. Are you all right? Who was that on the phone?" She asked.

Edward let out an exaggerated sigh.

Bell turned in his lap so that she was sitting sideways and she could see his face. He looked disgruntled.

"That was one of the legal puppets from Pebble Studios. Aaron Payot is getting impatient and he wants to know when I will be getting to Los Angeles. I told them that I would not make a commitment until tonight. I want to speak to Felix about you flying first." Bella took a shaky breath and steadied herself before she answered.

"You know, you have to honor your commitment, Love. So if I can't fly then you are going to have to go alone." Bella spoke softly.

She was not prepared for Edward's violent reaction; "_NO!"_ he shouted and pushed her gently off his lap.

Bella stood up and began to walk across the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper."

Bella turned and smiled at him, "I know. I need to get back to the girls. Will you be ready to leave by ten?"

Edward nodded, "I'll see you later, Baby."

Bella, Kate, and Alice spoke about their 'playtime' as well. Kate told them how Garrett had adapted their playtime and that it incorporated more service and obedience than actual time in the playroom.

"Don't get me wrong, we still go into the playroom, but we don't use much hardware anymore. If anything, we have been using sensory deprivation like using blindfolds or earphone and that kind of thing. It's fun." Kate said with a grin.

Alice was excited because she had an appointment at her gynecologist the following day and she and Jasper were expecting the green light to have sex again. Jasper was driving home later that day and they would stay at the house for a couple of days before they headed back up to St. Helena.

Bella blushed as her friends looked at her expectantly, "Edward wants to wait until after we have seen Felix before we do anything, but the good news or not so good news is that I've more than picked up all the weight that I lost in the beginning of my pregnancy! Edward is thrilled because it is all on my tits and my belly!" She said as she rolled her eyes, "We've been in the play room a couple of times, but nothing too drastic!"

Bella had told them about her temper tantrums, her sudden mood swings as well as the resulting punishment, and while both had sympathized with her, they both agreed that Edward had been fair.

"How are you managing with the hormones and mood swings now?" Kate asked.

"Well, Edward doesn't want to be all anal about it, and right now, 'time-out's' are working for us. If I feel like I'm going to have a fit, I just remove myself from the room or the situation and take a walk or a shower or something and if Edward sees the signs before I do, then he leaves me alone or hugs me if I'm in one of the crying moods!"

Kate laughed, "Aren't those the worst? Garrett was sulking the other night when he came home to find the dogs had taken up residence on our bed, on his side and they would not get off! He was so funny, I thought that he was going to stamp his foot and throw a full-on tantrum, but at the time, I just burst into tears when he was shooing the dogs off the bed!"

"Jasper has been talking about us hiring a nanny; I told him to forget it! What the hell, would I want a nanny for? Tiffany is so little trouble as it is, I mean up until now she eats, sleeps, poops and spends about twenty minutes awake before she falls asleep again. He keeps telling me to get back into '_work' mode_, whatever the hell, that is! I love staying with Tiffany. She is only just turning seven weeks old for heaven's sake, what does he expect from me?" Alice looked defensive.

"Maybe he is anxious for your lives to get back to some sort of normality, you know in the sex department." Bella suggested.

Alice shrugged, "I don't know! He keeps asking me about the shops and what is happening with the new lines that I am in the middle of designing. I've been toying with a children's range of clothing for the last couple of months, but I'm not sure if anything will come of it, I haven't made up my mind yet."

"The ranch is going to swallow up all of our time over the next eight months or so, so I don't know why he keeps asking me about my business! He needs to worry about his own timeline! I have complete control over my businesses and I have faith in my staff, if I didn't they wouldn't be there!"

Just then, Tiffany woke up from her nap. Alice had taken her out of the baby carrier that she used when she walked and had laid her in the camping cot that she set up in the den.

Alice picked the baby up as she lifted her t-shirt and slipped her bra down. Tiffany latched on and both mother and baby let out a collective sigh.

Bella and Kate stared at the nursing baby before they looked at each other and giggled. Alice shook her head, "Seriously you two! What now?"

"What does it feel like?" Kate asked quietly.

Alice smiled, "It's like a tugging from your nipple down to your belly button, but on the inside. It feels good, almost comforting."

Bella scrunched up her nose, "Not sexual? Because I can't imagine anyone but Edward doing that kind of thing to me…"

Alice grinned, "Well, I really don't want to know where my nasty brother sticks his lips, but I know what you mean. It's different though somehow; I can't explain it."

Bella went to have a shower as soon as Alice and Kate had left. She blow-dried her hair pulled it into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck.

Bella stared into her closet until she felt that special 'hum' as Edward walked into the room, "You need to get dressed Baby, we need time to cross the Bridge," Edward said making sure that he kept any hint of irritation out of his voice.

Although Bella was doing a lot better, her emotions were still erratic.

Bella sighed before she reached for one of her favorite pairs of True Religion jeans that hugged her ass like a second skin. Edward grimaced slightly; he knew that they were not going to fit his girl.

"Baby, why don't you put on the leggings and long sleeved top that you bought online. You are so comfortable in that."

Bella did not say anything but she did as he suggested.

Edward could see that she was not feeling confident about herself as she pushed her feet into her Uggs with another sigh.

"I'm ready," she said as she walked into their bedroom.

Edward followed her out and he made sure to take her hand as they walked down the stairs together.

In the hallway, Bella grumbled again, when her winter coat refused to zip over her stomach.

"This is ridiculous!" She said as she wrapped her arms across her stomach and she hurried to the waiting town car.

Bella was pleased to see Brian as he stepped out from his seat and opened the door for her.

"Brian! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

Brian smiled as he returned her embrace. They kissed each other's cheeks.

"It's good to see you too, Bella. You are looking good!" He said as he took in her expanding stomach and slightly broader face.

Bella _was_ looking good. Edward had noticed how each day she seemed to change a little more. Her hair was no longer greasy and lifeless and with the use of the organic shampoo made with wild strawberries, lemon and jasmine; it was vibrant, shining, and growing quickly.

Her skin had also cleared up and with the weight that she had put on, the almost ten hours of sleep that she was getting regularly, her eyes were clear and sparking, and her skin was glowing.

Bella punched Brian playfully on his arm, "I look like a hobo!" She snorted as she got into the car.

Edward and Brian greeted each other warmly.

All too soon, it seemed that they were making their way into the basement parking of the high-rise in down town San Francisco where Felix had consulting rooms.

Edward kept his hand on the small of Bella's back as they made their way into the lift. Bella closed her eyes, clutched Edward's arm as the high-speed lift rose swiftly to the thirty-second floor. Edward gently rubbed his hand over her back soothing circles.

When the lift stopped, Bella growled as she stumbled out of the elevator and mumbled about walking down the stairs.

Edward opened the door of the heavy double-glassed doors. He kept Bella against his side as he walked up to the receptionist.

The woman looked like an Italian model with pitch-black hair that hung like a curtain to her shoulders. Her eyes were almond shaped and they widened slightly as she recognized Edward. She barely gave Bella a second glance.

"Good morning, may I help you?"

Edward nodded, "We have an eleven thirty appointment with Felix, um, Dr. Landau." Edward said.

The woman smiled serenely; "Of course, Mr. Cullen, I am Gina and if there is _anything_ I can do for you or…" she let the rest of her sentence fall away as she gave a nod in Bella's direction.

Bella glared at the bitch that did not look as if she could stand up in a strong wind, she was so thin!

Bella hated her on sight. She felt frumpy and fat next to her and her fingers automatically began to twist around each other.

Edward looked down puzzled and saw what Bella was doing. He automatically took one of her hands in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

Gina waved them over to the bank of sofas and chairs and Edward steered Bella to a far corner as 'Gina' got up and walked over to another woman who was typing at another desk.

Just fucking brilliant, 'Gina' has to be like ten fucking feet tall, look at those shoes and legs on the bitch!

"What a bitch! Did you see how she was eye-fucking you?" Bella hissed.

Edward shook his head, "No, who? Gina? What made you think that?" Edward asked, confused.

Bella glared across the room at the 'Italian ho' as she thought of her, before she looked at Edward again.

Edward realized why Bella seemed out of sorts. She was comparing herself to the skinny chick behind the reception desk.

Edward shook his head gently at her as he cupped her cheek in his, completely unmindful of the room full of pregnant women were staring at them, "Bella, now why would I look at some brilliantine stick insect when you are right next to me?"

"I'm fat and ugly…" she whispered.

Bella could see the loving indulgence in Edward's eyes as he looked at her before his eyes darkened and he dipped his head and claimed her lips in a kiss.

Bella was breathing heavily when Edward lifted his head, but then again, so were most of the woman in the room.

"You are so fucking beautiful that it hurts, Baby Girl and don't you forget it." Edward's words carried clearly, to where Gina sat staring with an open mouth at their display.

Bella blushed as she looked up and saw a heavily pregnant woman sitting opposite them. The woman's was grinning at her. "Wow!" she mouthed to Bella.

Bella nodded and her blush intensified.

Felix came out of his rooms and he greeted Edward and Bella warmly.

"Bella, you looked exquisite! Come through, come through." He said as he led them into his huge office.

"I know that you want to empty your bladder, so why don't we get a look at the babies first and then we can get the examination out of the way and take samples of your urine before we sit down and talk."

Bella nodded eagerly.

Bella quickly undressed and slipped into the gown before Edward helped her onto the table.

Another man came in and Felix introduced him as Anton. A couple of moments later, Bella and Edward grinned as they heard the sounds of their babies' heartbeats, loud and clearly.

Felix smiled at them, "They are strong and rhythmic; completely normal. Now let us find them – oh! There they are, look at that! They look good! Let's look at baby 'A' first."

He pointed out the body parts and features and although Edward nodded, he mostly saw shades of grey. The baby was active and Edward watched as it moved around.

"Now baby 'B' is looking just as vibrant. They look to be more or less the same size, although baby 'A' may be slightly longer"

Bella looked at Felix in concern, "What does that mean?"

Felix smiled, "It probably means that baby 'A' was conceived first or may be a different gender, but there is not much difference at all, so really there is nothing to be concerned or worried about. You are carrying fraternal twins, which mean that they are siblings in the womb together. They may look alike or they may be completely different. They each have their own blood supply and sac."

After taking some prints and a video, the technician left and allowed Bella to empty her bladder and when she returned to the cubicle, he completed her physical exam before he left so that Bella could get dressed.

Edward stayed with her and they walked into Felix's office to find that he had ordered a pot of tea and was making notes at his desk.

"Take a seat on the sofa and have some tea, I will be with you in a minute." He said.

Bella poured the tea and she and Edward chatted quietly for a few minutes before Felix joined them.

"Okay, let's see here; Bella, Edward, your babies are looking healthy and strong. I did not detect any potential abnormalities or anomalies that may complicate your pregnancy later on. As I said before, we can see that each of the babies have their own umbilical cord, their own amniotic sac and their own placenta, which means for you that each baby has its own source of nutrition so you really are eating, sleeping and exercising for three. You are an average size for thirteen weeks, which brings you into your second trimester. Now, you have gained weight significantly,"

He smiled when Bella grimaced and continued, "That is a good thing, young lady! You need to remember Bella that your body is going to give those babies everything that they need, regardless of what you are or are not eating, so the one that will suffer ultimately is you. That is why you need to keep looking after yourself. You have to become the first priority in your life. You need to eat as you have been doing, five to six meals a day with snacks in between, and keep taking your prenatal vitamins."

He paused and read the letter in his hand, "I see that your obstetrician changed your vitamins because the additional iron was making you nauseous. You need the additional iron, so you'll need to increase your intake naturally then. You need to eat more red meat, spinach, do some homework and find creative ways to add it to your diet. I see that you are still excising five times a week."

Bella nodded, she hoped that he would not change that, because she had grown to love the physical outlet.

"That is good, but no lifting weights; cardio, and floor exercises are fine and then running or walking on the treadmill and outdoors is fine. Keep it to an hour a day and make sure to drink as much liquid as you can. You need to stay hydrated at all times, which is very important. Use fresh herbs in your cooking and cut back on your salt intake as well."

Bella nodded as Edward took notes, furiously scribbling into a legal pad. Bella saw Felix smiling at Edward's bent head and she rolled her eyes at him.

_Yes, Edward is a little OCD,_ her twinkling eyes seemed to say.

Felix cleared his throat and Edward looked up at him, he looked at Bella, caught the teasing glint in her eyes, and shrugged his shoulders as he sat back with a self-deprecating smile, "What can I say? I have a vested interest in this woman." Was all he said by way of explanation!

Felix nodded his approval, "Edward, I will never shut a partner down for asking questions or taking an interest in the progress, just as long as you don't begin sprouting instructions and orders at your wife or your doctor, because you think that you know everything there is to know about the pregnancy or birth process. Talking of that; have you thought about what sort of birth you want to have?"

Bella and Edward stared blankly at Felix, who chuckled and took a sip of his tea, "Obviously not. Well, you should do some thinking on the subject; do you have anything against a natural birth?"

Bella giggled, "Is there another kind?" she quipped nervously.

Edward snorted; he got the joke.

Felix smiled; he had heard it all before. "Well, there is actually. There is cesarean section. The thought used to be that with multiple births, we would automatically do a caesarian section, but now days many more patients are opting for a vaginal delivery. As long as there are no complications, it is quite safe. That is something that your doctors will carefully monitor and ultimately your doctors will have the final say. If there is any fetal stress or stress on your body we will err on the side of caution."

Edward nodded, "If something does go wrong what will happen? How long will it take to deliver them?"

"In an emergency situation, a baby can be delivered safely within ninety seconds, Edward. There are extreme situations, and that is why there are no stupid questions. If you are unsure, ask. Do not take any risks or chances and that brings us to your lifestyle. Have you been into the playroom at all since Bella found out she was pregnant?"

"Not really. We have not had any impact play, except for spankings but that has been with my hand."

"Remember what I spoke about, during the lifestyle weekend. About play time?"

Edward and Bella nodded, "Well it applies double for you two." Bella could see that Felix was being completely serious. She reached out and took Edward's hand in hers.

Felix could see that he was scaring both Edward and Bella and he relaxed a little, "Look Edward, you have a good reputation as a Dom and I know that you will always put Bella's safety first, but I must tell you that there is always a risk during pregnancy. The risk is just that much greater in a multiple pregnancy. Bella, you are going to pick up between fifty and eighty pounds in weight…"

"ARE YOU INSANE! Eighty pounds? You have _got_ to be kidding me! I will look like a balloon! There is no way that I am putting on eighty pounds!"

Edward turned to Bella and he stared hard at her, "Let Felix speak Bella! Damn! Did you not do any reading on the net? Of course, you are going to pick up that kind of weight! Look at Angelina Jolie, she…"

Bella glared at him, "I. am. Not. Angelina fucking Jolie, Edward!" Bella snarled at him. "Or anyone else for that matter, and if that is what you want then…"

Felix cleared his throat.

Both Edward and Bella turned to him with identical sheepish expressions on their faces.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled while she glared at Edward.

"Sorry,' Edward sighed dramatically.

Felix chuckled, "I see that your hormones are kicking in."

Edward rolled his eyes, which Felix ignored and he carried on, "As I was saying, the added weight that you will carry will make it difficult and uncomfortable for any extreme play of any kind. At some point, even kneeling or sitting for too long will be uncomfortable. So you both need to talk and _listen_ to each other very carefully, understand?" he made sure that they understood what he was saying.

They nodded mutely.

"Now, as for your weight gain, in a single pregnancy a person that is at their optimum weight may expect to put on between fifteen and twenty five pounds. It varies from person to person and some woman will gain up to thirty or thirty five pounds. You were underweight to begin with, so you need to have that additional fifteen pounds as your insulation. Believe me when I tell you that the rest of the weight is all babies! That is the good news. That means that if you keep doing all the things that you are by eating well, exercising, getting plenty of rest and you should be back to your pre-pregnancy figure in no time at all."

Bella felt a little less panicked as she listened to Felix explain about her weight. She was not even sure how she would cope being almost double her current weight, but she also knew that she would do anything to make sure that the babies were healthy and safe.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Landau," she said quietly.

"Please keep calling me Felix, Bella, after all we have discussed far more intimate subjects before, so I think that we are well past the stage of doctor and Mrs., don't you?"

Bella smiled.

Felix turned to Edward, "Edward, do you have any other concerns?"

Edward forced a smile, "Only about a million or so! Seriously, how do we arrange the hospital stuff?"

Felix smiled, "I know that you are scared, but let me put your mind at rest, Bella is in good hands. I heard from your father the other day, Carlisle. He is a great doctor and a good person to have in the family. Also, your OB/GYN is well qualified to deal with anything that might arise and I will be there, every step of the way to make sure that Bella and the twins are healthy and strong, okay? You can call me at any time, Edward, I mean that."

Edward told Felix about the move that was scheduled to take place after the babies' birth. Felix emphasized that Bella was not to do _anything_ to cause her stressed or to put her body under stress, which he added with a smile, thankfully did not include sex. He told them that sex was fine as long as there was no discomfort or bleeding, in which case they were to contact their doctor immediately.

Edward let out a breath that he did not know he was holding, "Thanks, Felix, there is just one more thing, I have to be in L.A. for business for two months. I have to be there by February the 20th and I may be able to be home again within six to eight weeks, can Bella…" he did not finish his sentence because much to his and Bella's dismay, Felix was shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry Edward. I would not like to see Bella travelling at all if possible. A couple of hours in a car is the best that I can advocate – and that is just until the beginning of the third trimester – that's if there are no complications at all." Felix said quietly but firmly.

Bella felt tears flood her eyes and she did not even try to hide her distress, "Why? You said that I'm healthy and that the babies are fine, so why can't I just go and stay with him?" She knew that she was whining, but she could not stop herself. She wanted to stamp her feet and throw herself on the floor!

Edward slipped his arm around her and pulled her to his side. He kissed the side of her head and stroked her cheek softly.

"Shh, Baby, don't cry. It will be okay, I promise. We will think of something. I will make a plan, I promise." He cooed to her as Bella clung to his shirt.

He looked at Felix who was watching them sympathetically.

"Is there any way to get out of it?" He asked.

Edward shook his head, "No, I have to record the score that I've written for a movie and the studio is in Venice Beach. I am under contract and it is an opportunity of a lifetime. I will just need to make a plan; it will be fine. My brother and my sister live a stone throw away from us, as do several of our friends as well as Garrett and Kate, so there is a large support system for us to fall back on. We also have a fulltime housekeeper and groundskeeper that live on our property."

Felix nodded and he turned to Bella, "I know that you are upset, but you are going to be seeing your doctor once every a month from sixteen weeks, which is just in three weeks time, I want you to see her every fortnight and then myself once a month. You will be around eighteen weeks when Edward has to leave and if he is gone for six weeks, then you will be into your twenty-forth week already when he comes home. Just think, you will be feeling the babies moving and you may begin to feel uncomfortable. You will also be seeing your doctor every week by then and you will be spending a lot of your time resting with your feet up, so I advise you to enjoy this time that you have together. Edward is going to be here for the most important trimester and you will be signing up for prenatal birthing classes?"

Bella wiped her nose as she nodded.

"Well then, you will have a lot to do while he is gone, you need to get ready for your two additions. There is a nursery to prepare and lots of stuff to buy, so pamper yourself, enjoy your pregnancy!" He smiled at her with his eyebrows raised.

Bella felt herself catching a little of his enthusiasm and she felt lighter than she had in days, "Okay, you are right; this is just a little bump in the road, right?" She looked up at Edward.

He smiled gently at her, "That's my girl! I think that we have covered everything, so Felix, when do we see you again?"

"I would like to see Bella in a month's time, but if you need me for whatever reason, you have my numbers? I meant what I said about you resting properly and not being stressed, young lady, and I have a feeling that your husband will go to any lengths necessary to make sure that you follow orders."

Bella nodded, "Yes he will!"

"Good, I want you to eat plenty, exercise moderately, and rest as much as you can."

Felix walked them out to reception, where he made sure that Gina made the next appointment and he gave her strict instructions that if Edward or Bella were to phone him, that they are to be put through to him immediately.

Once they were back on solid ground again, Edward steered Bella to the waiting SUV and then he instructed Brian to take them to a small Italian Bistro tucked away near the waterfront.

The owner was expecting them, and Bella realized that Edward had done some serious planning of the day's activities. The were shown to a private dining room off the main seating area, where Bella saw that antipasto had been prepared for them and there were glasses of water and red grape juice on the table.

They chatted about the appointment and Bella agreed to phone Dr. Stevenson that afternoon to speak about birthing options.

Their second course arrived and Bella felt her stomach growl as she saw the small plate of basil and cream pesto over linguine.

She hummed as she consumed each bite, which made Edward adjust his pants and grin alternatively.

The main course was a delicately grilled lamb chop with herb mash potatoes and grilled vegetables.

They ended off the meal with a bowl of ice cream and mint chocolate sauce.

Bella patted her stomach and grinned at Edward, "I may never move again, you know. I think that I'm just going to get fat and lazy and you can be my slave everyday!"

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her; "I am already your slave, Mrs. Cullen! Now, get your lazy, sexy ass up because we have some serious shopping to do today and I don't want to be late for our appointment." He stood up, ignored her griping, and tugged her to her feet.

Bella stood on tiptoe and cupped his cheek with her small hand, "Seriously, I don't think that I've told you just how much I appreciate you, Edward. You are a wonderful husband."

Edward warped his hands around her waist and he pulled her closer, unmindful of the fact that the rest of the restaurant could see them clearly through the double glass doors.

"You are very welcome, Isabella. You make it easy to love you, Baby." He leaned down and kissed her waiting lips.

Bella whimpered when he pulled away, "Such a greedy girl, why don't we put that on hold for tonight, okay? Let's go."

Bella nodded eagerly and she clutched his hand as they left.

Neither of them noticed the cell phones that had were pointed in their direction.

They pulled up to A Pea in the Pod and Bella looked over at Edward, "Are you sure that you are ready for this? All of your sex drive may just fly out of the window once we step inside that store," she warned.

Brian began with a snort of laughter that became a cough.

Edward patted him on the back, a little too hard at first, "Keep laughing, you ass, one day this will be you!"

He smiled at Bella, "I think that you are the 'scaredy cat' here, Missy, so let's get to this. They are holding a private room for us."

The store manager, who introduced herself as Tracy Brown, showed them to the top floor. She unlocked a door and they found themselves in what looked essentially like a stars a private fitting room with a small seating area to one side and a fitting room at the other end. The three walls around a small podium were covered by floor to ceiling mirrors. In the sitting room was a coffee table with a laptop on it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, please take a seat. Let me ask you some questions and then we can get to the fun stuff." Tracy quizzed Bella about her style, activities, and upcoming events as well as how far along she was and what her sizes were before she became pregnant.

When Bella told her that she was carrying twins, the woman grinned, "That is wonderful news! Okay, let us look at your options. Look at our website here and you can pick out what you think you would like to try on. Here are the undergarments."

Two hours later, Bella held up her hands in surrender. "No more! Please! Edward, I have enough clothes here to last me a life time of being pregnant!" She exclaimed.

Edward agreed reluctantly to end their 'shopping' expedition. He arranged to have everything delivered to their home the next day before he carried out the few 'emergency supplies' that Tracy had convinced Bella she needed at home immediately.

When they got home, Edward made sure that Bella lay down on the sofa in the den. It only took a few minutes before she was fast asleep. Edward covered her with a throw. He had asked Reggie to light a fire and he closed the curtains because he knew that Bella enjoyed sleeping in a darkened room.

He spent the next couple of hours in the music room, writing down a few songs that had been dancing around in his head for a while.

As he played, he thought about the new house that they were building. Bella had insisted that his music room be in the centre of their home and after some persuasion, he had conceded to her greater insight and artistic talents. The design that Rosalie had come up with was just what he and Bella wanted. It was quite a mixture of modern contemporary and county with the house being in a mixture of cedar wood cladding and stone.

Edward was surprised to find out that Bella had some very definite ideas of what she wanted, but she had sought his approval on everything.

Edward did not hesitate to agree with Bella's choices as he watched Bella the artist, with her eye for lighting, tones and ambiance, quickly sketch out an idea of what she was envisaging.

The house would have six bedrooms with bathrooms ensuite. The master bedroom suite of rooms would take up one side of the bedroom wing. Their bedroom would once again have an enormous dressing room through which one could access the bathroom and the bedroom. Their sitting room area was to connect through huge glass and wood paneled double doors, which would lead onto its own balcony. A second balcony led directly off their bedroom. Both the sitting room and their bedroom would have real stone fireplaces.

After much deliberation, they had decided to move their playroom to their 'work' annex, which would be separate to the house with an outside entrance as well as an entrance from their bedroom. The work annex would consist of a small studio/music room for Edward, a photographic/art studio for Bella, including a dark room and their playroom. She and Edward would share a bathroom, with a toilet, washbasin, and shower between their two rooms and on the other side of the hallway would be their playroom with its own full bathroom, including hot tub, double shower, and toilet.

The connecting door to their bedroom would have a security keypad, as would the playroom door itself and the outside entrance door.

The music room would be on the floor of a double volume glass 'tower' in the middle of the house the bottom of the tower would be the great room, which would comprise of a family room, the dining room and the kitchen. A formal dining room and sitting room was to be situated on the other side of the kitchen. There would be two full guest bathrooms on the ground floor.

There would be a conservatory, game's room, movie theatre room (complete with popcorn machines and slushy machines), gym with an indoor training pool as well as a sauna and changing rooms. There would also be an outdoor swimming pool, a pool house, and an indoor/outdoor entertainment area that would have its own fireplace so they could utilize it in the cold winter months as well.

Edward and Jasper had discovered when they signed the title deed to the property, that they would in fact be purchasing one hundred and twenty acres of land. This would include the olive grove and the stone olive press building as well as the other outbuildings and the tiny vineyard which Edward and Jasper had been informed yielded a Cabernet grape that was sold to one of the larger wineries in the area.

Edward and Jasper had divided the property so that the olive grove the stone olive press and outbuildings as well as the small vineyard and some twenty acres surrounding the property would be Edward and Bella's private land. The barns, stables, machinery outbuildings, staff quarters, guest accommodation, and recording studios with offices would be 'common property' and Jasper and Alice would have the same amount of land as their private domain.

Each house would draw water from the underground wells on their own land and would have their own gas and power lines. The irrigation water would come from the large dam on the property.

Alice and Jasper had decided on a double story 'farm house' style, which would make maximum use of the wonderful views on all sides of the house.

Edward roused himself from his daydream, and he walked quietly into his study to make some phone calls.

He phoned his friend Peter North first.

Peter was pleased to hear from his friend and after Edward told him that Bella would not be able to join him for the six to eight weeks that it would take to complete the recording, Peter said that he would talk to Charlotte to see if she could find Edward a studio apartment nearby the recording studio. Edward did not care where he stayed but he agreed with Peter that he would probably have more privacy if he were able to secure an apartment instead of living in a hotel, where staff talked freely and the paparazzi had hotel on their informants list.

After that, Edward called Pebble Studios and he had a short conversation with the VP, letting him know that he would be arriving in L.A on 18th of February and that he would not be available from Thursday nights to Monday mornings, as he would be flying home each weekend. Edward conceded that his new schedule would mean that his workday would need to be longer, but he was prepared to make that sacrifice.

Bella woke up a short time later and she set the table before she went looking for Edward.

"Hey Baby Girl. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked when she stuck her head around the corner of his study door.

Bella smiled, "I had a great sleep. Thank you for covering me." She said as she crossed the room and sat down opposite him.

"I hope that you don't mind, but I asked Maggie to pack your new clothes away. She made some space in the closet and put your other clothes on one side so that you could find everything."

"That's fine, thanks. Did you phone Pebble?" She asked.

Edward told her what he had decided and he was not surprised to see Bella begin to cry when he told her that he was going to come home each weekend.

He stood up and walked around his desk before he sat down next to Bella and pulled her into his arms.

"T-thank you, Edward! Are you sure that you will be able to cope? Will you be too tired? I'm sorry that I'm such a bother…"

Edward took her face in his hands and pressed his thumbs over her lips.

"Ssssh, calm down. Now there is no reason to be sorry. This is my choice, Baby. There is nowhere on earth that I would rather be than right here with you and the possums. It's only a couple of hours travel each way and we will get to spend every weekend together and if you can arrange your doctor's visits for a Friday, then I will be able to go with you."

Edward knew that he had done the right thing when Bella threw her arms around his neck as she cried into his shirt.

Edward was learning not to let her outbursts of emotion alarm him and he held her quietly rocking her until she was calm again. Bella pushed herself backwards and smiled at him with a shrug.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was more worried about you not being here than I thought I was."

Edward brushed her tears away, "No need to apologize or explain, Love. Now what do you want to do this evening?"

"I was going to ask you if we could go and see Emmett and Rosalie. She hasn't been feeling well again, although she has not been as sick with this pregnancy, she is still feeling quite ill."

Edward nodded, "Sure, are you going to take Emmett some left over's?"

Bella chuckled, "No, I spoke to Jessica today and she told me that she has been cooking up a storm to make sure that Emmett and Joshua have more than enough food. It's also easier now because they were more prepared for Rosalie's morning sickness this time and Emmett had stocked up on peppermint and ginger teas, ginger snap cookies as well as saltines and water crackers."

Bella stood up just as her stomach growled loudly. Edward laughed and he leaned forward to kiss her rounded stomach.

"Looks like we'd better feed the possums and their mom quickly." He said.

After dinner, they walked out to drive to Emmett and Rosalie's house when Edward immediately noticed that there was a crowd outside their gate.

After hours, the entrance gates were set on a keypad mode, so that one could only enter or leave the property with the correct code.

Edward ushered Bella back inside while he quickly phoned Reggie.

"Reggie, there is a crowd at the gate, do you know why they are there? Is Brian still here? Can you send him over to the house? Thanks."

Edward was frowning when he put the phone down, "I wonder what's up with the paps now? Fuck these people are going to drive me crazy! I knew that it was too good to be true. We have not been in the press for ages and I was just beginning to think that maybe we were old news. But now…"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Edward opened the door and let Brian and Reggie inside. From the look on their faces, Bella could see that it was not great news.

"Tell me," Edward said.

Brian cast a look at Bella before he looked at Edward.

"There are photos of the two of you on the Internet from lunch today and then again arriving and leaving the store, the news is out there that Bella is pregnant." Brian said quietly.

"Shit!" Bella hissed as she sat down on a step in the entrance hall.

"Fuck! Damn it!" Edward snarled as he pulled his hands through his hair.

Bella stood up and put her hand on Edward's chest, "Calm down Love. It is not as if we could have kept it a secret forever. We have lived with the intrusion before, so it's no different now, not really, but perhaps Brian can drive us to Em tonight?"

She looked at Brian, "Sorry if you had plans, Brian." She began but Brian held up his hand and he shook his head, "No apology necessary. Reggie will man the gate and I'll bring the SUV around."

Brian brought the car around and Edward helped Bella into the back seat, before he took the seat next to her. When they drove through the gates; Bella kept her head down even though there were tinted windows in the back seat. Edward on the other hand scowled and snarled at the flashing lights and people that tried to obstruct them from leaving.

"Just drive, knock 'em out the way if you have to!' Edward instructed Brian.

Bella clucked her tongue in disapproval while Brian gave a bark of laughter.

They arrived at Emmett's house and Brian gave Mike the heads up about the trialing posse behind them.

Mike was one of Emmett's retired security men and he immediately switched the floodlights that surrounded their property on so that the surveillance cameras could pick up any movement easier.

Emmett came outside to meet them.

He shook Brian's hand and quickly hugged Edward, "Damn Bro; you cause a commotion wherever you go! Hey Baby Bell, come and lay some love on me!" He winked at her as he held his arms open, 'let's give 'em something to talk about'"

Bella grinned as she hugged her brother-in-law and kissed his cheek, "You are so bad!"

"I know, you love it, you know you do!" He said with a laugh as he threw his arm around her shoulders and led her inside.

"Hey Babe? 'The movie star and his pregnant beauty' are here!" He shouted before he turned to Edward and Bella, "That's what one of the headlines called you." He grinned at Edward's frown.

"Emmett, you are such an ass!" Edward said as he pushed passed Emmett and he made his way into their den.

Rosalie was sitting on the sofa watching television and she looked up with a smile.

"Rosalie, your husband is an…" Edward began.

"An ass, I know, I heard you!" She finished as Edward leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Bella walked in and hugged Rosalie before she sat down across from her.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat Rosie?" Bella asked.

Rosalie shook her head, "I'm fine. I am actually not feeling too bad this time, if I compare it to last time. It's mainly in the mornings and not all day long for one thing and I've been able to keep my food down, especially if I eat small meals more often."

This launched Bella and Rosalie into an in-depth discussion about their pregnancies while Edward and Emmett went to play a game of pool in their games room.

Emmett pulled out two beers as Edward racked up the balls and chalked up his queue.

"Have you seen the internet yourself?" Edward asked Emmett.

Emmett looked at Edward for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, I've got you and Jasper on an alert program so that whenever something pops up with your names and Bella or Alice, I get a warning alert."

Edward took a long pull of his beer, "So how bad is it?"

Emmett shrugged, "There's a lot of speculation right now. You were seen at lunch and although some of the photos are fuzzy its looks like Bella is pregnant and then when you were snapped going into Peas, well it was bound to start a feeding frenzy."

"FUCK!" Edward spat out the expletive.

"This is the last fucking thing that we need right now! Bella is supposed to stay calm and stress free! How the fuck is she going to do that if, she cannot walk out of the front door again! In addition, I am going to Los Angeles in just over a month's time. Fuck! This is a fucking nightmare!"

Emmett watched as Edward paced up and down the room before he walked over to the bar and he pulled out another two beers.

"Sit down, Bro" he said quietly.

Edward just shook his head, until Emmett put his hands on Edward's shoulders and he pinned him with a glacier glare.

"Sit. _Down_. Edward."

Edward sighed in exasperation but he sat down on a barstool.

Emmett nodded, "Good, now you have to calm down man, or you are going to give yourself a fucking heart attack before you are thirty! You have to learn to relax! Now, I understand your worry and I know that we have to keep Bella safe but the thing is, Edward, you are not alone, here! We will keep her safe from the paparazzi and from prying fans. Edward, you can have an entire army of security guards looking after her if you want to and you know that we will keep her safe while you are away. Bella is going to be fine; I'm more worried about you, little brother."

Edward sighed and put his beer down, "I know that you are right, but the minute that someone steps into her path, I just keep seeing those fuckers."

"Edward, do you think that you are the only one that feels like that? Why do you think that Jasper has been looking for a place as far away from Hollywood as possible? We are never going to forget what happened to the girls or you and Jasper, but you cannot run away and become a recluse because of it. That is when you become the victim. You take precautions and you do the very best that you can to ensure your family's safety. Are you still seeing Paul?"

"Yeah, not as much as we used to, but he's there if we need him, you know."

Emmett nodded, "Why don't you make an appointment to go and see him? In the mean time, I will see about putting Anderson back to your detail. Your property is secure so that's not going to be an issue, but I know that Anderson will be pleased to be back with Bella. At the moment he is security to some electronics mogul and he fucking hates the guy who is as eccentric as fuck!"

Emmett lightened the mood by telling Edward some of the stories that his staff had told him about their rich and famous clients and before long, they were laughing and enjoying their game of pool.

Upstairs Bella and Rosalie spent the evening gossiping and talking about pregnancies, the new house, and the move to Napa.

Rosalie showed Bella the latest draft of the plans for Edward and Bella's new house. Bella was excited to see it and from what she could see, there were only one or two minor adjustments, which needed to be made before they could submit the plans for approval.

The other buildings' plans were already submitted and Esme was pushing hard, for them to be passed so that construction could begin.

When Edward and Emmett rejoined the girls, Rosalie and Bella were both dozing off in front of the dying fire.

Edward phoned Brian and asked him to bring the car around before he lifted Bella into his arms.

She tried to protest, but soon gave up as she snuggled into his body with a sigh.

Emmett promised Edward that he would arrange for Anderson's return within two days and it was no surprise to anyone when Anderson showed up two mornings later as if he had never left.

Bella was thrilled and she hugged Anderson and kissed his cheek as if he was a long lost brother. Anderson saw Brian smirking at him behind her back and he flipped him off, but could not keep the smile off his face.

Edward and Bella made appointments to see Paul separately and it felt like they had stepped back in time when Anderson and Brian would drive her to the psychologist's office.

With Paul's reassurance and the added security, Edward found that he had calmed down regarding Bella's safety, as the time grew nearer for him to leave.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Time seemed to fly and Bella continued to put on weight steadily. By the time of her visit to Dr. Stevenson when she was sixteen weeks pregnant, she had gained another eight pounds and there was no doubt that she was pregnant to anyone that looked at her.

Bella had begun to enjoy her pregnancy and with Edward's constant hunger for her ever-changing form, and her increased libido, their sex life had taken on a life of its own.

Edward had made sure that he and Bella had spent a lot of time in their playroom in front of the mirrors so that Bella could see her body and begin to understand the beauty of what he saw when he looked at her and touched her.

Bella was insatiable and she would awake during the night sometimes and she would wake Edward up with her mouth or her small hand wrapped around his cock, which he never seemed to complain.

The two of them had fun finding new positions to make love in and unconventional places to do it.

Bella was wearing her new maternity clothes with pride and she had begun to enjoy the comfort of the styles. Although she missed wearing her old jeans, she found that her new ones gave her growing belly great support and helped against the 'pulling' feeling that she sometimes experienced.

She found it a novel experience that Edward had become such a 'boob' man and he would undo her new bras to lap, suck, and gently twist her nipples at every opportunity.

Bella woke up on Valentine's Day and stretched out.

Her first thought was that she could not believe that Edward was flying to Los Angeles in a week. After much discussion, Charlotte had found a studio apartment just one block away from the recording studio in Venice Beach. Charlotte had been concerned because it was not fancy, just one large room with a partitioned space for a bed and a separate kitchen. Edward did not care, as long as it was a place that he could crash at night, he was happy.

As her eyes opened, she realized that Edward was not in the bed with her and she frowned.

"Edward?" She called out but there was not answer.

Bella brushed her hair out of her eyes and pulled a pillow under her head as she propped herself up and looked around the room.

Her brow creased into a puzzled frown as she saw something scattered across the bed and on the floor.

"What on earth…?" She muttered as she reached out and picked up one of the odd shaped things on the bed.

Bella held the soft small shape to her nose and smiled.

Rose petals, hundreds and hundreds of them.

Their bed and the floor of their room were strewn with rose petals.

Bella reached over and she flipped the switch, which opened their blinds and curtains, and she gasped.

The bed and surrounding floor was covered in a rainbow of rose petals; from the palest white and cream, through pink, yellow, and purple to the brightest orange, red and crimson.

Edward had woken up early that morning excited about the day that he had prepared for Bella and himself.

He was going to be leaving in a week's time and he wanted to spoil Bella on this special day. He had ordered bags of rose petals in various colors. He had also ordered four-dozen long stemmed purple roses, which were being flown in and delivered early that morning. He had them put into crystal vases in the kitchen, the den, and the bedroom.

Maggie had helped him to make chocolate pancakes with lemon cream filling, in addition to the freshly squeezed fruit juice and her treasured one-cup of 'real' coffee that she was able to drink.

Edward carefully carried the mountain of food on the tray upstairs. He pushed the door open, saw that Bella was awake, and out of bed already. He put the tray onto the coffee table and went to look for her.

He found her crying in the bathroom as she sat on the toilet seat.

"Baby, what's the matter?" He asked worried at the large tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Bella shook her head at him, unable to talk. All she did was open her hand so that he could see the small handful of crushed rose petals that she had been holding.

"Oh Bella, Baby, come here." He pulled her into his arms and he felt her small hands clutch his bare arms as she hiccupped and sniffed into his neck.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Baby Girl. I've got you, it's okay…" Edward had become used to Bella's sudden change of moods and after Christmas day, there had not been a repeat of her temper tantrum.

Commercials, songs, or a phrase in a book was able to reduce Bella to tears in an instant but now Edward just held her until the tears were gone. He was used to changing his shirts a couple of times a day.

He grimaced to himself as he felt her tears snake down his chest.

"Edward (sniff) this is the (hiccup) sweetest th-thing (sniff), that you've ever (hiccup) done for me…"

When she was quiet, Edward put his hands on her thickened waist and he stepped backwards to look down into her eyes, "Are you okay now?"

Bella nodded.

"Good, come on, our breakfast is going to get cold."

Bella quickly excused herself and washed her face while Edward discreetly wiped his shoulder.

Bella met him in their sitting room and she clapped her hands at the cloches on the tray.

"Is this all for me?" She asked, her tears seemingly forgotten.

Edward smiled at her, "Well, you can share if you want to, but you don't have to Baby."

"Nonsense, come and sit with me."

Edward spread the feast on the coffee table and he threw pillows onto the carpet. They sat on either side of the table as they each leaned against a sofa.

They spent the next half an hour eating the wonderful feast that Edward and Maggie had prepared for them.

Bella licked the juice of the fresh berries off her fingers before she sat back and sighed contentedly.

"Oh my God, I don't think that I will ever move again!" She looked over to where Edward was sitting and she could feel herself blush as she realized that he was staring at her with a grin.

"I know that you think that I'm a piggy, but this was sooo good!" She said in a halfhearted apology as she wiped her chin with a napkin.

Edward laughed loudly, "You are so silly, Love! I love watching you eat with such gusto!" his eyes darkened and his voice grew deeper, "Not to mention, it is a major turn-on! All those sex noises that you make! Fuck, you are so sexy Baby."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, "You think anything is sexy, Edward Cullen! You are a sex maniac!"

Edward barked out an outraged laugh, "_ME? Who_ woke me up at 3 a.m. all whinny and rubbing her pussy all over my dick, hmmm? _Who_ begged for a 'quickie'?"

Bella was scarlet, but she refused to let him have the last word, "I don't know what you are talking about, I must have been sleepwalking."

Edward laughed harder as Bella tried and failed to stop herself from giggling, "Sleep-_fucking_ more like it! Not that I ever complain, Baby Girl, but you are quite the little tigress nowadays!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at Edward as she felt behind her for a scatter cushion. Edward dodged the pillow easily, which made Bella jump up and crawl around the coffee table to where he was sitting with another pillow in her hands.

Edward allowed Bella to pelt him with the pillows until he grasped her wrists loosely in his one hand. He slowly lowered her to the carpet and he hovered over her as she giggled breathlessly.

He held her wrists over her head while his other hand skimmed her sides as she squirmed helplessly.

He stopped teasing her and Bella felt her laughter die down as she watched the changed expression on Edward's face. One moment they had been playing and joking and now he looked so somber and sad.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked him.

Edward swallowed hard and he had to blink to stop sudden tears from forming in his eyes.

He shook his head and lowered it to press his lips to hers tenderly.

Bella easily broke the hold on her hands and she threaded her fingers into his hair and tugged gently so that he stopped kissing her and she stared up into his bright green gaze.

"Talk to me, Love."

Edward traced her cheek with fingers, "I was just thinking how much I am going to miss you!" he said quietly.

Bella took a deep breath. She could not let herself cry. She had to be strong for Edward because he would be the one away from home, his friends, and family. Bella knew how worried he was, although Paul had helped him tremendously, he still held Bella a little tighter at night and she could see the panic in his eyes if he could not find her during the day.

_Come on, Bella, you can be strong for him..._

Bella bit her lip, "I promise you that I will be careful. I will not take any chances while you are away. I will keep my phone charged and on at all times," she said thinking of the previous week when she had forgotten her phone at home when she had met Rosalie, Kate, and Alice for lunch.

Edward had gone berserk, he had phoned Emmett in a complete panic, and eventually Emmett had driven across town to find her and take her home. Edward had screamed at her for a full hour before he had calmed down enough to apologize to her for losing his temper. Bella did not think that she would ever forget the naked fear on his face and the look of relief when she had climbed out of Emmett's car.

Edward muttered, "You'd better!"

Bella ignored him and carried on talking, "The time is going to go so quickly Sweetheart, I promise. You are only there for four nights and then you are home for three! This is what you want Edward, don't waste this time wishing you were somewhere else, enjoy yourself! Have fun! This is a culmination of months of hard work! This is your music, your words, and lyrics! Give it everything you've got and then come back to me. If you need to stay there to finish it properly, then that is what you must do. Promise me, that you won't rush this, take your time and do it right, okay?" Edward shook his head but Bella gripped his hair, "Promise me! Make this work count, Edward! Please."

Edward sighed and lowered his head to Bella's chest. She wound her arms around his neck and cradled him against her breasts.

Edward raised his head and stared down at her, this time he didn't bother to hide the sheen of moisture in his eyes.

"Do you know how much I love you, Isabella Cullen?" He whispered.

Bella smiled and she brushed a stray tear off his cheek, "Almost as much as I love you, Edward Cullen." She replied as she cupped his cheek.

Edward felt a sob rise in his chest. He should have been embarrassed to be so emotional but he did not care.

Bella was his lifeblood and they had not been separated since he had left for Comic Con almost eight months before and he did not know how he was going to spend even one day without her.

Suddenly his need burst into desire and he swooped down to claim her lips. His teeth nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and open her mouth, which was just what he wanted as his tongue dove inside hers to claim and dominate her mouth.

"Fuck, I need you, Bella…" Edward moaned against her mouth.

Edward lifted his head when they needed to take a breath; his eyes were black with naked desire and need.

"Turn over," he growled as his hand found the bottom of her nightshirt and he wasted no time in yanking it up her body and over her head.

Bella's eyes widened briefly and then she smirked as she sat up and turned over.

Over the past few weeks it had become increasingly uncomfortable to have Edward on top of her, so one of her favorite positions was when she was flipped over with pillows under her stomach, chest and head and she pushed her ass high into the air as she rested her head on the pillows.

Her hands were free to play with her clit or her nipples and there was not strain on her back or arms.

Bella spread her legs as she wiggled into position.

Edward stroked himself as he watched her ass and pussy teasing him as she wiggled her hips.

His one hand shot out and he gripped her hip as he knelt behind her. His hand wrapped around her stomach.

"This isn't going to be slow!" He said in a dark tone.

"Good! Then just fuck me already and stop talking!" Bella bucked her ass back against him.

Edward growled low in his throat as he positioned his swollen and throbbing cock against her entrance and then with a grunt he pushed inside her, not stopping until he was buried inside her completely.

"Fuck!"

"Harder, Edward!"

They were desperate for more and each thrust was met with a counter-thrust. Edward straightened and placed his hand on the swell of Bella's ass so that he could watch as he slid in and out of her.

"Fuck Bella, you should see this Baby! Tonight we are going to the playroom, I am going to fuck you like this again, and you will watch as my cock fills your sweet pussy Baby! You will watch as I claim you! You are fucking mine! Mine! Say it!"

Bella groaned as she felt herself getting closer at his dirty words. Her hand was rubbing her clit and she was so close "Say it!" Edward almost shouted as his hand connected with her ass.

"I'm yours! Only yours!" Bella responded as she felt herself begin to climax and she clamped her muscles around his cock as it pounded into her.

"BELLA!" Edward cried out as he deep inside her hot, quivering walls.

Edward felt his legs begin to give way with the force of his climax and he quickly pulled Bella harder against his chest and hips as he rolled over onto his side, with her curled in front of him.

For long moments they stayed joined as the euphoria of their coupling slowly dissipated, leaving them both feeling satisfied for the moment. Edward knew that it wouldn't be long before they were hungry for each other again, but they had other things to do that day.

"Hey, are you okay? I wasn't too rough was I?" Edward asked quietly as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Bella shook her head, "I am fine and that was just what I needed. Hmm, what a great start to Valentine's Day." Bella said.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, I've got rose petals stuck to my ass and my knees!"

He's softening cock slid out of her and they both moaned slightly at the loss of warmth, but Bella turned over onto her back so that she was looking up into Edward's flushed face. Her teasing smile and sparkling eyes told Edward that Bella was feeling rather mischievous.

"You do know that rose petals are edible right?" She asked as she picked up a few and stuck them onto his six-pack.

Edward smirked down at her, "What are you up to now, Little Girl?"

Bella smiled as she stuck her tongue out while she looked at him from under her lashes. Her warm tongue snaked across his hard stomach and he watched open mouthed as she curled her tongue and pulled the petals into her mouth.

"Hmmm – tasty!" She quipped.

Edward felt his cock twitch and with a groan, he slid away from her and stood up. Bella pouted as she watched him.

"Hmmm, Edward, I wanna play a little, don't you wanna play with me and maybe some toys and some lube and…"

She didn't get any further as Edward bent down and picked her up as if she weighed nothing close to the almost one hundred and twenty eight pounds that she had weighed the morning before.

"Edward! Put me down! You are going to hurt yourself!"

Edward laughed down at her as he deposited her next to the shower, "Oh please! Why would you say that? Is this because you weigh a thimble and an acorn full? Silly girl! Come on, we need to shower so that we can get to the special surprise that I've got for you today."

The shower took longer than it should have and Edward made sure that Bella was dressed casually in a pair of maternity leggings and a T-shirt with a lightweight waterfall jersey over it. She slipped her feet into sandals and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

When she was ready, Edward was waiting for her in the bedroom dressed in black sweatpants and a plain black T-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

Bella smiled when she saw him, "Are we going jogging?" She said with a grin.

Edward smiled.

"Come on, smart-ass!" He said as he popped her ass.

"That's Mrs. Smart-Ass to you!"

Brian and Anderson were waiting for them when they walked out of the house.

Bella greeted them both, noticing that they were also dressed quite casually in active wear.

Edward had been planning a special day for Bella for a while and he was pleased with the results.

They chatted in the back of the car for a while before Bella realized that they seemed to have been driving for a long time.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she looked out at the unfamiliar scenery.

Edward shook his head, "Surprise, now just let me surprise you for once woman!"

Ten minutes later, they turned into a set of high wrought iron gates and continued down a long driveway.

They turned a corner and Bella gasped, "Oh my God! Where are we?"

It looked like a 16th century French mansion.

"Come on, Nosey." Edward said as Brian brought the car to a stop.

He looked at Brian and Anderson, "So, we'll meet you tomorrow?"

They nodded eagerly. "Edward, Bella we um, just want to say thanks, man." Brian said.

Edward smiled at him, "No problem guys, it is our pleasure, now we will be driven home later so you just go and have some fun."

Edward had given them the day off so that they could spend some time with their women.

Two days earlier Edward had overheard Brian telling Anderson that 'Terri' was upset that she would not be seeing him for Valentine's Day. Apparently, she was pressuring him to settle down. Edward felt awful that he did not even know that Brian had a girlfriend.

He had asked Brian and Anderson to take a run with him. After running for about eight miles, he had asked for a break and they had sat down in the forest drinking their bottles of water in the small backpack that Anderson carried.

Edward looked across at Anderson, "You know I don't even know your first name, Andy."

Anderson looked at Brian who was grinning at him before he looked back at Edward, "It's Cordon. My family calls me Cord." He said quietly.

Brian sniggered, and Anderson flipped him off.

"So, do you two have lady friends that you are seeing for Valentine's Day?"

Brian's ears turned bright red, while Anderson suddenly took an interest in his shoelaces.

"Um, I don't think that this is um," Brian stammered while Edward rolled his eyes.

"For fucks sake, Brian, you two have saved my fucking life and I trust you with the life of my wife and my unborn babies, so don't you think that we have passed what is and isn't appropriate? Come on, guys, you probably know more about me and Bella than anyone ever should, so how about spreading the 'love' a little?"

Anderson sighed, "Okay! Jeez you whine worse than a cow with a sore tit!"

Edward and Brian burst out laughing.

"Okay, so, I've been seeing a lovely lady who lives in Seattle. Her name is Shelley and she is a Marine Biologist." He said quietly.

Edward nodded, "Wow a vet, how did you two meet?"

Anderson looked a little embarrassed, "It was last year. I went to the store for Maggie one day and Shelley was here on holiday with a friend and we literally ran into each other in the store."

He shrugged, "I stole the last tub of ice-cream and asked her out, and I've been smitten ever since."

Edward smiled at the quiet man. Edward could see that he was in love with the woman that he was talking about.

"It must be hard on you to be so far away from her." Edward said.

Anderson nodded, "I've been thinking of retiring soon. I'm going to be thirty five this year and I want to settle down and have some kids, you know?"

Both Edward and Brian nodded.

Edward turned to Brian, "What about you?"

Brian was beetroot red, "Well, my woman's name is Terri. She is from Alabama originally. She ended up at Berkley getting a degree in agricultural management and then she couldn't find a job, so she's been working for the Department of Forestry in San Francisco, but she wants to get married and move out of the city." Edward could see that Brian was uncomfortable about talking anymore and he let the subject drop even though the wheels in his brain were turning over.

That evening he spoke to Jasper about the idea that had just kept going around in his head all afternoon. Jasper agreed immediately and Edward had phoned Emmett to find out how he could go about offering jobs to both Brian and Anderson on the ranch on a fulltime basis. He and Jasper thought that they would be perfect to head up security on the ranch and if Emmett needed help from time to time, he was sure that they could work on contract for him.

Edward contacted Jenks to work on a contract for the two men. He wanted it in writing before he and Jasper spoke to them.

Jasper and Alice were coming into town at the weekend with his parents who had not been to town in a while.

The day before Valentine's, he had told Brian and Anderson, or _Cord_ as Bella was now insisting that they call him, that he had hired a private jet as a gift, that would fly them and their lady friends anywhere they wanted to go. The plans were made in less than forty-five minutes.

Anderson was picking Shelley up in Seattle and then he and Brian were flying their women to Los Angeles, where they would be staying at the W as Edward and Bella's guests. They would be driven by chauffer to dinner and then they were going to see a premier of a movie that Edward had on good authority from Bella that the women were going to love!

Bella wiggled her eyebrows as she climbed out of the SUV, "You boys show your ladies a good time now, you hear? And don't hurry home; we will see you tomorrow sometime!"

Anderson jammed his aviator sunglasses onto his face as he refused to acknowledge Bella's teasing.

Edward smiled at her, "Actually, the 'boys' are only back the day after tomorrow when they will pick us up after lunch."

"Oh!" Bella was surprised, as she had no idea that they were staying overnight.

Edward chuckled and he closed the door after he pulled a bag from the car.

Bella turned around to look up at the magnificent building. She could see a formal garden in front of the châteaux.

"Edward, aren't we a little underdressed for this place?" Bella said nervously as she fiddled with the hem of her jersey, twisting it in her fingers.

Edward smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, Baby, its okay, trust me!"

Bella gave a little snort, "Said the spider to the fly!"

Just then, the huge double front doors opened and a tall middle-aged woman stepped outside. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, dark stockings, and a white blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a rather tight bun. Her shoes were neat black courts and the only adornment that she wore was a string of pearls around her neck.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. My name is Yvette Le Roux and I am the owner of the House of Tranquility. This is Jacques," A short man who was standing slightly behind Yvette, who rushed forward and he took the bag from Edward.

"Jacque is here to attend to your every need. Please follow me." Yvette turned on her heel and made her way across the checkered entrance hall.

She walked up one of the most impressive staircases that Bella had ever seen. The sheer volume of the entrance hall and the curved double stairs were beautiful.

Edward watched as Bella looked around like a child in a candy store. He put his head next to her ear, "I brought your camera for you."

Bella squealed and then bit her lip as Yvette turned slightly at the noise. Edward chuckled as Bella's hand clutched his tightly.

He had been looking for a spa of some sort that catered to pregnant women and he had eventually phoned his mother who had recommended her old school friend, Yvette Le Roux, who had opened an exclusive spa that catered to the rich, famous and infamous. Her strength was that she was also the most discreet woman in California and all of her staff were made to sign an iron clad contract and non disclosure agreement that was effective for five years after they left the employ of the spa.

Yvette's footsteps were silent as they walked up the curved staircase. Bella watched the woman reach the top and she turned left and walked around the curved landing. Bella clutched Edward's hand tightly in hers. She knew that she should be thrilled that he had chosen to treat her to a surprise, but she was apprehensive because she had no idea where they were or what they were doing there.

Jacque hurried forward and he pushed open a set of white and gold double doors with a flourish.

Yvette nodded to him and turned to the couple. Her smile softened when she saw how scared Bella looked, "This is your suite, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," she led the way inside and Bella stared around the opulence with wide eyes.

"This is your sitting room. Through there is your private dining area. Through this door are your bedroom, bathroom, and dressing room. There are terraces leading off this room as well as your bedroom."

Bella stared around her at the opulent splendor of the sitting room before she followed Yvette into the bedroom.

"It's beautiful," Bella said quietly. The bedroom was decorated in floral silk with deep red accents. On the bed, Bella saw a tray with a bottle of champagne, a bottle of sparking grape juice, glasses, chocolates, and red roses.

Yvette smiled a genuine smile this time, "This is my favorite suite. The furnishings are from France as is the fabric. Everything that is in these rooms is in keeping with the period of the house. Now, you are scheduled to attend a pregnancy yoga class in one hour in the Annex. Jacques will be downstairs waiting to take you to your class. After that, there is a birthing class and following that, lunch will be served in your dining room. You have opted to have a couple's massage this afternoon and Mr. Cullen has arranged a salon visit for you later and this evening is a special dinner in our Ball Room."

Bella smiled, she was getting the idea.

"Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, you will be treated to a 'Mother Earth' spa treatment, Mrs. Cullen. A trained professional conducts this and the treatments are specifically designed for women who are pregnant. All of our classes and treatments are safe for both yourself and your unborn child. There is another birthing class later in the day and your last evening with us is unscheduled."

Yvette walked over to the large amour in the corner of the bedroom and opened it, "There are robes, slippers, and active wear for you to slip into and of course, the outfits are complementary for you to enjoy at home once you leave. If there is anything that you need or desire, please use the house phone and we will do our very best to accommodate you."

With that, she smiled again and silently left the suite.

Bella walked over to the windows that stretched from her hips to the high ceiling above. The silk curtains with their silver brocade hung on the sides. Bella saw the park like lawns from the window that seemed to stretch as far as she could see. She felt Edward come to stand behind her and she pressed her back against him.

"When did you do this?" She asked quietly as she turned around, slid her hands up his chest, and looked up into his bright green eyes.

Edward smiled at her as he stroked her cheek with one finger.

"I wanted to do something special for you… for us, so that when I leave, you will have no doubt as to how much I love you, Isabella. Mom knows Yvette and when I asked about a special spa that caters to pregnant women and one that was discreet, Esme called Yvette who didn't hesitate to book us in for a couple of days. Do you like it?"

Bella shook her head, "Like it? This place is breathtakingly beautiful! I love it and we get to do birthing classes as well! Thank you, Sparky." She said as she rose up on her tiptoes and pulled his head down.

Edward moaned as his lips met her soft, waiting mouth. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and he felt Bella's hands tighten around his neck to pull him down further as he deepened the kiss.

When they were both bursting for air, Edward lifted his head slightly and pressed his forehead to Bella's.

"I love you so much, Sweet Girl, you know that don't you?"

Bella nodded, "I do know that, because I _feel _it every day. I love you with all my heart, Edward."

Edward pressed his lips to Bella's forehead and they stood like that for a while, simply happy to be in each other's arms, breathing their mate's scent in, filling their lungs and their memories.

Eventually, Edward ushered Bella to the bathroom to change into her pale blue yoga pants and matching top, while Edward put on the navy blue sweat pants with a matching T-shirt.

Jacque was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and he walked ahead of them out of the French doors on the other side of the entrance hall.

Edward held Bella's hand as they followed the pathway on the side of the house to a white timber and glass structure.

Two sides of the studio room were glass walls while the other sides were glass windows. Bella could hear running water and she spied a stream outside the window.

A tall woman was standing next to a small platform when they arrived.

Bella saw two other couples in the room. An 'A-list' actress that Bella admired was standing with her boyfriend talking to another couple that Bella recognized from a popular television show.

They all looked up when Edward and Bella walked in. The actress smiled at Edward and she skipped over to greet him with a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

She was petite and blonde, with cornflower blue eyes. "Edward! It is great to see you, again. Wow, it's been ages!" She said in her southern accent that was familiar to millions of fans all over the world.

Edward smiled fondly at her, "Dan-Dan, it's good to see you! Dana Simpson, this is my wife, Bella."

Dana smiled at Bella, "Oh you have a live one here, Bella! Edward is my favorite leading man in the world, but I can't get him to act with me again! Will you put in a good word for me?" Dana said in one breath.

Bella laughed at her. She immediately felt at ease with the woman who she could see was also pregnant.

"If you know Edward, then you know that he makes up his own mind, Dana." Bella said.

The tall man that was obviously with Dana walked over to join them, "Hi there, I'm John," he said with a welcoming smile.

He was very handsome in a 'tall, dark and mysterious' kind of way with dark brown hair, chiseled jaw and penetrating blue eyes and he made Bella feel at ease immediately.

Edward shook his hand and introduced him to Bella.

The other couple walked over and the ultra thin, highlighted blonde woman stared at Bella with her ice blue cold eyes for a moment before she turned her attention to Edward. Bella watched as her eyes looked at him from his Nike covered feet to his tussled bronze hair, pausing at his crotch, before they settled on his face.

"Edward Cullen, I'm Suzie." She breathed.

Bella's eyes narrowed as she watched the woman's slim hand shake out and clutched Edward's hand. Her talon like nails skimmed his palm and she smiled at him as if he was the last meal on earth.

Edward took a step back and let his hand drop to his side. "This is _my wife_, Isabella" was all that he said by way of greeting.

The man with Suzie smirked at Bella, "Hi there pretty lady, I'm Dev."

The yoga instructor chose that moment to walk up to the three couples.

"Hello, I'm Chaney and I will be taking this introductory class of prenatal yoga. Please find yourselves a mat and remove your shoes. You can put them in the cubbies on the side." She said with a smile.

Bella frowned at Suzie as she continued to eye-fuck Edward as she sashayed across the room.

"She'd better keep her fucking hands to herself!" Bella growled under her breath, but she obviously was not quiet enough because she heard a snort of laughter and looked up to see Dana grinning at her.

"Suzie is a slut and she is thick skinned and you may have to be direct with her if she doesn't get the hint. She thinks that everyone wants to tap that, but she is like the town bicycle as my Aunt Millie used to say, 'everybody has had a ride, and nobody wants to keep her!' You just need to deflate her tires a little," Dana said with a wink.

Bella giggled, she liked the young actress and she had been sorry when she had heard that her husband of a few years, who was also an actor, had cheated on her and left her alone and pregnant.

"You two had better behave yourselves!" John teased as he took his shoes off and helped Dana to sit down to take hers off.

Two other couples had joined the small group and Edward, Bella, Dana and John took the mats at the front of the class.

Chaney waited until everyone was settled before she began with instructions on how the class was run, what expectations would be met before she asked each couple to give some information about their pregnancy.

Dana was first; "I'm expecting my second child in twelve weeks time. This pregnancy has been a lot easier than my first one." She said with a smile. Bella noticed that John was resting his hand on Dana's stomach gently.

Then it was Bella's turn, and she felt herself begin to blush, "I'm eighteen weeks," she began when everyone heard a gasp and a voice from behind her squealed, "Good God, _she's huge!_"

Bella was mortified and she felt her face and neck turn crimson as she stuttered on determinedly, "I'm eighteen weeks and pregnant with twins…"

"I told you that she trapped him with fertility drugs!" the voice piped up again.

This time Edward turned around and faced the rest of the room. His eyes were pitch black with anger as he glared at the fake bitch with the fake ass and tits.

"Excuse me, my _wife_ is talking. If you have something to say, please wait your turn." His voice was cold and hard and even though Bella refused to turn around, she could feel the fury rolling off Edward.

Bella saw Chaney step forward, "Mr. Cullen is right of course. This room is a safe and tranquil environment and if you wish to leave, please do so. If you stay, please remember to be polite and to respect other individuals in the class, _Miss Montgomery_."

She looked back at Bella, "Have you had any complications, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella shook her head.

The next woman spoke up and Bella could feel perspiration roll down her back. Edward pressed his lips to her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He whispered next to her ear.

Bella nodded and she put her hand over his as it rested on her waist and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The class began after Suzie's turn. She proudly announced that she was almost seventeen weeks pregnant and that she had not put on an _ounce_ of weight. She emphasized that _she_ exercised every day and took _pride in herself_, not letting herself '_go_'.

Bella wanted to punch her face.

Bella turned her attention to Chaney and the class began with a series of breathing exercises that Chaney explained would help the women during labor.

She went on to various yoga positions that could be used during labor and the birthing process and could also be used for before and after the baby was born to relax and tone their bodies.

The husbands were shown how to hold their partners, how to take the weight of the babies off the women on onto themselves.

Bella found that it was informative and enjoyable and the hour and a half passed quickly.

After the class, a mid morning tea was served outside the Annex. Bella was thrilled to see that there were all sorts of pastries, breads, sandwiches as well as juices, tea and coffee. Moreover, there was a lot of it!

She put her hand over her stomach as she heard a growl from it. Edward chuckled and pulled her to his side, "Come on, it's clearly time to feed the possums!"

Edward insisted that Bella sit down while he poured her a glass of cranberry juice and a cup of tea. He filled a plate with all sorts of delicacies and brought it back to her.

He excused himself and John joined him to take a walk around the grounds.

Bella licked her lips and rubbed her stomach as she eyed the croissant with smoked trout and cream cheese with avocado and dill.

She lifted the tasty morsel and took a large bite of it.

Bella could feel someone staring at her and she looked up to see Suzie staring at her with a look of absolute horror on her face.

She looked around to make sure that she had an audience and then she spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear, "You know, _Isabelle_, if you eat for one instead of for four or five, you would be able to hold on to your figure _and_ your husband."

Bella heard gasps erupt around her. The next thing she heard was the scraping of a chair being flung back as Dana stepped in front of Bella and Edward's table, "You know Suzie, if you kept your fucking legs closed and stopped thinking with your twat instead of your brains, you wouldn't make so many fucking enemies and you would know who the father of this little bastard is! Edward Cullen is never going to look at a used up tramp like you, so just lay off his beautiful wife, okay? Now piss off and let us 'normal' women eat in peace!"

Dana sat down next to Bella and she put her plate that was so full it looked as if the food was going to fall off, down on the table.

Bella wanted to vomit. She felt sick to her stomach and her hunger from before was gone.

"Isabella, you need to ignore that psychotic bitch and eat, don't let her dictate how you feel about yourself, girl!"

Bella looked up and saw that Dana was staring at her in concern.

Bella licked her lips, "Bella, call me Bella." She said as she quickly took a long drink of the juice.

Dana began to eat quietly as she waited for Bella to calm down. She could see that Suzie's stupid and cruel remarks had upset her and she wanted to smack the girl.

Dana had met Edward years before when they had worked together in a movie and over the years they had little contact but she was always happy to see him. When her ex-husband had been caught with his pants down and his dick in a waitresses mouth, it had been Edward's call that she had taken and he had flown to Los Angeles just to take her to a very public dinner, and he escorted her around Hollywood for a few weeks, which gave everyone gossip for months.

Edward was a good friend and when Dana had met Bella, she could see that the handsome man was besotted with the beautiful and very pregnant woman at his side.

After a few moments, Bella began to nibble on her sandwich, but Dana could see that she was forcing herself to chew the food.

Edward and John came back, having discovered that the property had a lake, complete with rowing boats and they had decided that weather permitting they would take the girls on a picnic the following day.

Edward noticed the strange looks that he was getting as he walked over to the buffet and helped himself to a plate of food and a cup of coffee.

When he sat down, Bella did not look up at him at all. In fact, she seemed to burrow deeper into her seat. Edward was surprised to see that she had hardly touched her food.

Now that the morning sickness was largely a thing of the past, Bella was enjoying her food and she normally ate with gusto.

"Baby? What's wrong? Aren't you feeling well?" He asked the top of her head.

Bella had pulled her hair into a long braid down her back that morning, but she had pulled it over her shoulder and was hiding behind her hair as she chewed slowly and deliberately.

She shook her head and reached for her juice.

Edward put his hand over hers.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He said quietly. He was irritated that she was ignoring him.

Was she angry that he had gone for a walk with John and left her alone? He looked up and noticed that Suzie was glaring over at their table.

Edward looked over to their dining companions and Dana shook her head at him slightly indicating with a nod to Suzie.

He felt his blood begin to boil. _That fucking little bitch in heat! She had done something or said something to Bella to make her withdraw like this!_

As he was about to open his mouth, he received a swift kick, and he looked up to see Dana frowning at him.

He looked over at John who shrugged and gave him a 'who knows?' look.

John began to ask Edward questions about the project that he was working on and he felt Bella relax slightly at his side when she realized that nobody was going to bring up the incident from earlier.

She just wanted to run away and hide. She felt ugly and fat and she wondered for the hundredth time if Edward was going to be able to even look at her as she got bigger and more like a beached whale before the twins would be born.

After a while, Bella pushed the plate away from her and she took small sips of the now cold tea.

Another set of instructors, a man and woman this time called the 'class' back inside.

This time they noticed that the sheer curtains had been closed around the room, to soften the sunlight and there were tall candles that had been lit around the room.

Large beanbags and cushions scattered the floor as well as a bottle of water and a rolled up towel at each mini station.

The women were instructed to sit between their husband's legs and the men sat down on the beanbags.

As Bella sat stiffly between Edward's legs, she immediately began to calm down as she felt his strong heartbeats against her back.

Edward pulled her closer, so that she could feel his half-stiffened cock against the swell of her ass.

Edward leaned forward so that his mouth was next to her ear, "We _will_ talk about this later, Baby Girl; understand?"

Bella could tell by the tone of his 'Dom' voice that he was quite serious. She sighed and nodded.

Midwives, Lyn and Colin, who were married, ran the class. They took turns in talking and putting the couples into various positions that were comfortable during labor and would help to ease contraction pains and general disease.

They spoke about birthing options and Bella was glad that she and Edward had decided to take Dr. Stevenson's advice to have their babies at the Mill Park Hospital, which was just ten minutes away from their house and which specialized in difficult and multiple births. They had visited the facilities and they were happy to find that there were 'birthing suites' available, which was a private room, with a hot tub, private bathroom and sitting room. Husbands were encouraged to take an active part in the birthing process and Edward had booked the largest of the rooms immediately, convincing Bella that their combined families would be flooding the hospital when the babies were born.

Lyn spoke about the importance of creating the correct ambiance in the birthing room and she encouraged all the couples to use incense, candles, soothing music, and lighting to create a calm and soothing room.

The birthing class ended just before lunchtime and Colin reminded everyone to pick up their schedules from reception.

Bella and Dana walked side by side, as they made their way back to the main house. Dana could tell that Bella was trying to hide the fact that she was still upset, but they made plans to meet up for drinks that evening.

Edward put his hand at the small of Bella's back as he steered her up the staircase to their room.

When they walked inside, Bella immediately made her way to the bathroom and Edward heard the shower running moments later.

He stripped off his clothes and walked into the room.

The bathroom was built in marble with mirrors on the walls instead of tiles. There was a large oval bathtub in the middle of the floor and a multiple head double volume shower with marble seating that was enclosed in mirrored walls.

Edward stared through the door and watched as multiple of Bella stood with they're eyes closed and let the water pour over their blossoming bodies.

He was hard and needy and he opened the door silently.

Bella's eyes shot open and she looked at him in something akin to shock.

Edward chuckled, "Did you forget that I was here?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I was just so lost in thought, that I didn't hear you."

She moved out of the way, as Edward stepped inside the shower. Bella turned away from him and reached for the body wash but Edward was faster and he held her gaze as he poured the vanilla and lavender soap into his hand.

Bella held out her hand silently but Edward ignored her as he rubbed his hands together before he closed them onto her collarbones.

Bella stiffened beneath his touch instantly making him frown.

"What did she say to you?"

Bella bit her lip and immediately dropped her gaze.

Edward bit off a curse word, he put his one hand around her throat, and he tipped her head up.

"What. Did. She. Say. To. You Isabella?" He said in a measured tone.

Bella sighed, "Okay fine! She said something like if I ate for one instead of four people, that I would still be able to 'hold onto my figure and my man'! It was stupid okay. And I know that I was wrong to let it upset me, but I know that Dana's husband left her when she was pregnant and she is gorgeous, so I had to wonder, you know…" Bella's little tirade ended in a whisper.

Edward looked down into her sad face for a moment before he pulled her into his arms, unmindful of the water that was now wetting her hair that she had pinned up.

"Isabella, Isabella, damn it, woman, you are going to be the death of me! I love you, only you, always you, Isabella. You are it for me and I am not going to look at another woman while you are pregnant or afterwards for that matter! You have got to start to believe in us, Baby Girl, okay?" he spoke gently, so that Bella knew that he was not angry with her at all.

He pulled away, sat down on the seat, and looked up into her watering eyes.

Bella nodded, "I know, and I do, but sometimes I just get scared, Edward."

Edward stood up, "Come on, let's shower and get out of here and then we will talk."

They washed quickly and Edward stepped out first, wrapped a towel around his waist before he held up a towel for Bella, and wrapped it around her. He handed her another towel for her hair and quickly towel dried his own hair before he pulled on the soft toweling floor length robe that fitted him perfectly and he held out Bella's robe that was magically in her size and accommodated her growing stomach as well.

Bella combed her hair and joined Edward at the small dining room table at one end of the sitting room.

Bella could see that a warming plate had been set up and when she lifted the cloche, the aromatic smell of French onion soup filled the air. Steamed baby vegetables accompanied perfectly broiled chicken breasts and warm crusty French bread completed the main course.

Bella sat down as her stomach rumbled loudly.

Edward poured her a glass of champagne despite her questioning glance.

"One glass is not going to harm the possums and you need to relax a little, now don't fuss, and eat!" he said with a mock stern voice.

Edward made sure that their lunchtime conversation was light and entertaining. He kept Bella laughing at some stories of his and Jasper's adventures in Hollywood.

After lunch, Edward closed the door to their bedroom and locked it. He left Bella standing in the middle of the room as he moved to close the curtains and the room immediately fell into shadow.

Edward turned and untied his robe and let it fall to the ground as he walked towards her. Bella inhaled sharply at the sight of her husband walking towards her, his eyes were dark and lust filled. She could not help but look down and she saw his dick deep red, engorged and demanding attention.

Her eyes flew up to Edward's as he stopped in front of her.

"Edward..." she began.

He shook his head, "Ssssh, I made a mistake, we can talk later. Right now, I want to make sweet love to you and that delicious pussy of yours, Love."

His hands untied Bella's robe and he pushed it off her shoulders.

Edward dropped his head and began to cover her shoulders and collarbones in kisses.

"You are so beautiful Isabella. You are the vision of loveliness and perfection." Bella's eyes rolled back in her head as Edward began to worship her body with his mouth and fingers.

When her knees could no longer hold her, he lifted her high into his arms and carried her to the king-sized bed. He lowered her to the soft sheets and continued to tease and provoke her body to sweet surrender.

Suddenly he lifted his head and stared into her dark eyes, "Look up Isabella." Bella look up at the ceiling and she gasped.

The ceiling was covered in beveled mirrors. She watched as Edward twisted his head and smirked at her in the mirror.

"Watch, my Beauty. Watch us until you see what I see when I look at you." He said as his lips closed over a hard nipple.

Bella climaxed as he suckled on her nipples, while his fingers teased her dripping pussy.

She cried out again, as he drank her nectar directly from the warm source, his dark words sent her into a frenzy of desire and need.

"Look at us, Baby. Do you see how beautiful your pussy is? Look at how it is begging for my cock, my tongue… hmm, you taste sweet, Baby girl."

Finally, Edward turned Bella onto her side and he lifted her leg and hooked it over his arm as he sank into her dripping core.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed as he played with her clit, twisting, pulling almost milking the swollen nubbin.

"Look into the mirrors, Isabella." He said sternly.

Bella looked up and she watched their images as they moved together. As she watched them, she had noticed how well they seemed to fit, how reverently Edward's hands, and lips travelled over her skin.

Bella could feel that she was close again, "Cum again for me, beautiful girl, cum over my cock as I pump my cum deep inside your pussy. CUM!" He said as his fingers pinched and twisted her clit.

Bella arched her back as she pushed down against him and she felt the shockwaves that sent her over the edge.

Edward lowered Bella's leg gently, he slipped out of her warmth, and he went to fetch a washcloth that he rinsed in warm water before he came back and gently cleaned Bella up as their combined juices poured out of her.

He quickly cleaned himself off and rinsed out the cloth before he fetched a couple of bottles of water and he climbed into bed next to her.

Bella was half-asleep already. She hitched her leg over Edward's hip and snuggled into his arms.

An hour later, a quiet alarm woke Edward up. He realized that they had fifteen minutes before their massage.

He reached down and kissed the top of Bella's head, "Bella, honey? Come on, we need to get up."

Bella mumbled and rubbed her face against his chest, before she placed a kiss on his warm skin, "Hmmm, Hi" she mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, pretty girl, come on, we need to get up, we have a couples massage in a few minutes."

Bella stretched before she got up to use the bathroom. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, pulled her pale blue silk robe on, and tied it.

She handed Edward his terry robe just as there was a knock at the door.

Bella looked over at Edward, "Please put boxers on," she said as she walked out to open the door.

Two men well built men stood outside with folded beds. Jacque was standing with a basket of products in his hands, "Are you ready for your massage, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked politely.

Bella nodded and when she turned around, she noticed that their lunch dishes had been cleared away and that a space had been cleared for the massage beds.

Bella excused herself and she quickly went back into the bedroom. Edward had pulled on a pair of boxers and his robe hung open.

Bella smiled at him as she put on a pair of hipster boy shorts that she found so comfortable to wear as well as a front fastening bra in matching pale blue cotton with white lace trim.

"Ready?" Edward asked as she slipped the robe back on.

The two men were waiting for them. Edward was very comfortable in the company of gay men and women and he had been exposed to both in his lifestyle and in his professional life, but the two good-looking, well-built men in front of him made him wonder just how gay they were as he watched them look at Bella with obvious delight.

They looked back at Edward as he growled deep in his chest. The blonde man blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm Lee, and this is Dennis. I did not mean to stare at your wife, Mr. Cullen, but she just radiates beauty! Wow! You are almost glowing, Darling! I have a thing for pregnant women, I know! How crazy is that?" He gushed as Dennis rolled his eyes and mouthed, "I'm so sorry!" to them.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, _so gay! _

Lee asked them to slip off their robes and fanned himself as Edward shrugged out of his one and he turned to help Bella with her robe before he lifted her on to the table.

"Okay! So, I think we need some fresh air or a cold shower in here, people, phooey!" Lee said loudly as he tried to get himself under control.

_Fuuuuck! Edward Cullen was one fuck-hot specimen of human being_, Lee thought as he looked up to see his husband glaring at him.

Dennis reprimanded him quietly before he asked Edward to lie down on his stomach and Bella on her left side, with a cushion under her stomach for support.

The sound of water filled the air as Dennis took charge of Edward's massage, much to Edward's relief.

Bella realized that Lee knew what he was doing as his fingers gently prodded, stroked, and squeezed her muscles without hurting her. He stopped often, encouraging her to drink water before he began again.

He ended with a foot massage that almost had Bella sliding off her chair in ecstasy.

Once they had left, Bella had very little time to throw on a cotton skirt and a T-shirt that hugged her belly with a pair of ballet shoes before Jacques was once again back to collect her and he shepherded her to the salon.

Bella had her hair washed, treated with a special conditioner while she received a pedicure and manicure and then her hair was given a few lowlights and highlights and her hair was trimmed and shaped before it was blow-dried into a straight curtain down her back. The hair stylist then pulled her hair back into a very sophisticated ponytail and secured it with pins and a silver clasp.

After that, Bella received a facial and the onsite makeup artist applied her makeup. Bella loved the products that the woman used on her skin and in a rear moment of decadence, Bella treated herself to a full range of beauty products and the makeup range before she decided to treat Edward to some men's skin products as well.

When she got back to her room, she saw that Edward was not there, but there was a garment bag on the bed and a note from Edward to say that he would be back in five minutes.

Bella undressed and she opened the bag and put on the delicate undergarments in plum and black lace as well as the nude thigh high stockings with the garter belt.

Bella pulled the black almost Grecian style gown out of the bag. Bella wasted no time in slipping the dress on. It had two broad straps across her shoulders that joined the bodice and it twisted under her breasts to skim her body and fall to the ground.

A slit up the front of the dress ended just at her knees. The dress was simple and sexy and when Bella looked in the mirror, she saw that she looked…

"You are beautiful" her eyes met Edward's in the mirror and she felt her heart pick up dramatically.

Edward was wearing a black suite with a white dress shirt and a black tie. Bella noticed that his hair had been cut but it was still long enough to still have that 'just-sexed' look about it.

Bella smiled at him and she felt her cheeks warm with pleasure, "Thank you, I feel beautiful. This dress is gorgeous Edward, where did you get it from?" She asked.

Edward smiled as he walked further into the room. He took her hand and helped her to step into the low black shoes.

He kissed her hand and smiled down at her, "Silly girl, do you honestly think that my princess could ever be allowed to look anything less than her beautiful self? Never! I hope that after today, you are in no doubt how much I love you and how beautiful you are?"

Bella had become used to Edward's good looks over the months but every now and again and this was one of those times when he just dazzled her and made her feel all tingly inside.

"Thank you so much for today, Edward. Thank you for being so thoughtful, considerate and for loving me as much as you do. I promise that if I feel doubtful again, I will _talk to you_!"

Edward smiled and he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "That's all I ask, Sweetheart." He straightened up, "Now; shall we go to dinner?" He asked holding out a wrap that Bella recognized from her closet. It was black and silver thread that had been woven together with tiny crystals sewn onto to the delicate fabric.

Bella looked at Edward over her shoulder as he leaned down and kissed then nape of her neck.

"You look very handsome tonight, Edward." She said with a smile.

Edward held out his arm and Bella tucked her hand through it.

"I pale in comparison to you, Baby Girl." He said.

Jacques was standing at the bottom of the stairs, ready to greet guests. He grinned from ear to ear as he watched the exceptionally beautiful couple making their way down the stairs.

The Valentine's Day Dinner was a tradition at The House of Tranquility that had gone on for many years.

Guests booked months in advance to attend the dinner that was held to honor lovers, new and old. Staff members that were married or attached were also allowed to attend the dinner.

Each year, Yvette would fly in a world-renowned chef that would create a culinary delight that was seven to eight courses long.

An orchestra played music and the ballroom, which was the center of the beautiful mansion, would come to life.

Edward led Bella across the entrance hall. The door of the Grand Ballroom was open and Bella could see hundreds of candles on the round tables around the room. The crystal chandeliers hung low, casting a warm glow over the room.

A photographer stopped them as they reached the entrance and he took several photographs of them.

"I can't believe that we are doing this," Bella said nervously. She could feel what felt like hundreds of eyes looking at them.

"Smile," Edward said quietly.

A groomsman greeted them and directed them to their table. Bella was relieved and happy to see Dana and John already seated there. Another couple that had joined their birthing class earlier that day was there as well as two couples that Bella did not know.

The two couples were an older couple and their daughter and her new husband.

Dana and John got up as they approached, "Bella, you look exquisite!" Dana said as she gave Bella a hug.

"Thank you, but no one is going to be looking at me tonight, Dana, you are beautiful." Bella said softly.

Edward pulled out Bella's seat and she sat down between John and Edward. Dana took her seat and introduced everyone to each other.

She grinned as she looked around the Ballroom, "I beg to differ, Bella, but everyone was looking at you when you walked in!" She said with a wink.

John nodded with a grin, "It's true! I think that Edward is going to have his work cut out for him tonight to keep other men off your dance card!"

"Humph! They can try!" Edward warned only half joking.

He saw the way almost every man in the room had looked at Bella. She was a vision of beauty and one of the most enchanting traits that she had was that she did not even know it.

Champagne and sparkling grape juice was poured before Yvette stepped up to the microphone on the small stage at one end of the room.

The room grew quiet as she introduced everyone to their guest chef for the evening.

Bella let out a squeal of excitement, she had several of his books, and she loved his shows on television. Edward had bought her two sets of his new series for Christmas.

The craggy face, blonde Englishman looked very smart in his black trousers and white chefs' jacket. Bella giggled and she wondered if the immaculate and well-mannered Yvette would allow him to say anything.

The chef's foul language was as world renowned as his name.

He did take the mike and he cracked a joke about not having a bleeper on hand to cover his bad language, before he wished all the lovers a pleasant evening.

A couple of minutes later, staff dressed in black and white brought the first course to the table. The first dish was Paired Shrimp Sautéed with Cognac and Orange. Bella's mouth watered as the artfully decorated plate was set before her.

The older man at their table chuckled as he looked across at Bella and Dana, "Please go ahead and eat; I remember only too well what my wife was like when she was pregnant!"

Bella and her pregnant companions blushed but that did not stop them from taking the man's advice.

Two more dishes were served; Warm Asparagus Salad with Prosciutto and Crispy Capers and Lobster and Tarragon Ravioli with Mint Pesto before the diners were called upon to take the dance floor.

The conductor requested that all of the couples expecting babies step up for the first dance.

Edward put his napkin on the table and stood up, only to bend down in a half bow as he extended his hand to Bella, "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Beside him, Dana pretended t that she was swooning, "Oh my God, Edward! Talk about panty dropping moment! Damn girl, how do you let him out of the bedroom?"

Bella giggled and blushed as she put her hand into Edward's. Without taking her eyes off her husband, she answered the question, "With great difficulty, Dana," she quipped.

Everyone started laughing around them and Edward gave Bella signature crooked smile as he led her to the dance floor.

"Trust me," he whispered as he took her in his arms.

Neither broke their gaze as Edward began to sweep Bella around the dance floor. He was an excellent dancer, graceful and commanding and Bella felt safe and cherished as she just followed his lead.

She did not even hear the music. Edward was all that she saw. He was all around her, invading her senses. Bella was lost in his deep green eyes.

They spoke without saying a word, making promises and declarations of their love and when the music ended and Edward twirled her one last time before he dipped her almost to the floor as he bowed over her, Bella was breathless and needy.

"I love you," she whispered as he kissed her mouth.

"You are my life," he responded.

As he straightened up, they realized that people were standing and applauding, Bella broke away from Edward's gaze to look around them, and she realized that they were the only couple on the dance floor.

"Edward!" Bella hissed in a panic.

Edward looked around bashfully smiling his crooked smile.

He took Bella's hand and he bowed. Bella followed his lead and curtsied first to one side and then the other before they turned as one and they bowed and curtsied to the orchestra.

Bella clutched Edward's hand tightly as he led her back to the table, which took much longer than it should have, because everyone stopped them to compliment them on their dance 'routine' and most people told Bella how beautiful she looked and how 'well' she was carrying her pregnancy.

Their table burst into spontaneous applause as Edward pulled Bella's chair out for her. Bella was scarlet and she felt as if she needed some fresh air, even though it was not hot in the Ballroom at all.

"Where the hell did that come from, Edward?" Dana almost screeched. "When we shot that movie, you weren't a 'bad' dancer, but you never did, well, did that!" she said pointing vaguely to the dance floor.

Edward rolled his eyes at his fellow diners, "What can I say? Bella inspires me!"

"Yeah, and every couple in this room is going to have a _very_ good Valentine's night after witnessing your foreplay! Good God, no wonder you are carrying twins Bella!" Bella laughed at the blonde-haired woman's words.

She had seen the movie that Edward and she had acted in and Bella had felt a little envious at the time, and she had wondered if she would ever have a man look at her the way the Edward had looked at Dana in the movie.

Bella took a sip of water and smiled to herself – _wow! He looks at me like that all the time!_

Bella put her glass down and scooted her seat backwards. Immediately Edward was on his feet behind her, "What's the matter?" He asked quietly.

Bella shook her head slightly, "Nothing, I just need the bathroom." She said quietly.

Dana and the other pregnant woman, Beth stood up as well.

The three women walked out of the room to where the 'powder rooms' were. Bella saw that no expense had been spared as the room was furnished with delicate carved white and silver furniture with touches of pale blue. It was shaped in an L with the wash-basins on the top end and the toilets went in a long line. The three women split up, as the bathroom was busy and Bella walked down to nearly the end of the row to find an open door.

Bella went into the cubicle and quickly closed and locked the door.

She heard the door to the bathroom open and a loud, annoying voice that she never thought that she would hear again in her life rang out.

"… So how do _you_ know Isabella Swan, Suzy?" The nasal tones of Lauren Mallory rang out loudly.

_Are you fucking kidding me right now?_ Bella thought with a mixture of dread and disbelief.

"Lauren, stop it, Bella never did anything to you…" Bella heard the anxiety in the voice of her former best friend Angela Weber.

Bella closed her eyes as she sank back down onto the toilet seat. This just couldn't get anymore fucked up!

"Oh stop being such a fucking baby, Ang! Christ! Grow a pair why don't you? She is still the same _re-tard_ from Forks from all those years ago, you know! The only difference is that she didn't know her way around a dick then, and by the way that she has fucked Edward Cullen's brain right out of his head, she seems to have really changed! I can't believe that her husband had to use his money to get them in here – I thought that this place was booked up for months!" Lauren's donkey bray of a laugh rang out for all to hear.

Bella was mortified. She could feel the tears pricking behind her eyes and in a flash, she was back in high school, hiding from Lauren and her bitchy cronies in the bathrooms as Angela valiantly tried to fight her battles for her.

Suddenly Bella got a very clear image of her and Edward as they made love on the bed that afternoon.

"_Watch yourself, Isabella. Can you see how spectacular you are? Do you see how breathtakingly beautiful your body is? You are ripe with my children." Edward's green eyes were blazing down at her, piercing her with their intensity. He stopped moving and turned her so that she could see her full breasts and her rounded belly, his fingers skimming over her warm skin._

"_What do you see? Tell me what you see, Isabella." His deep voice urged her on._

_Bella's eyes had widened for a moment before she opened her mouth, "I see a woman who is filled to the brim by her husband. She __**is**__ beautiful because he sees her in all her plainness and his love and faith has made her so. She is beautiful". Bella's eyes looked away from the image on the ceiling to meet Edward's expectant gaze again. She felt the tears slip down her cheeks, "I am beautiful, Edward! When did that happen?" Her voice was filled with love and wonder._

_Edward's responding grin made her heart skip a beat, "You have always been beautiful, my Bella, you have just not seen yourself clearly."_

Bella blinked quickly as the voices around her came back into focus and she realized that she was still sitting on the toilet.

It was a moment suspended in time, a moment of complete clarity, when Isabella Marie Cullen realized that she was **NOT** that girl anymore. She was **NOT** going to spend her life hiding in bathrooms anymore! That was **NOT** who she was.

_I am Isabella Marie Cullen, artist, woman, wife, lover, and soon to be mother, fuck them!_

Bella stood up and flushed the toilet. She unlocked the door and swept out of the cubicle as if she was walking the red carpet at the Oscars.

Suzie, Lauren, Angela, and now a few other women were gathered at the washbasins where there were a couple of loveseats covered in pale blue velvet on one side.

Angela saw Bella first and she turned snow white before her face went scarlet and blotchy. She looked sick and she felt nauseous as she stared at the beautiful face of her ex-best friend. Angela could not believe that Bella was standing in front of her, staring at her and her 'friends' as if they were shit under her shoes.

Angela realized that Lauren was still talking, still trashing Bella.

Lauren's vicious tongue grew bolder in its lies. She told her 'audience' about how inept Bella had been in school, how poor and dirty she was as a child, how she would beg for food from neighbors, how her parents had deserted her, her father the town drunk and her mother the town slut and how she had obviously fucked Edward Cullen for his money…

"LAUREN!" Angela said in a strangled shout as she stared at Bella with tears of shame and regret in her eyes.

"Bella..." she whispered as Bella walked up and put her evening clutch purse on the counter. She soaped her hands in the midst of the deathly silence that followed.

Bella ignored the horrified gasps as everyone realized that she had been right there all the time and had heard everything.

She rinsed her hands, reached for a couple of paper towels, and dried her hands.

Lauren sniggered nastily as she watched Bella. When Bella was finished, she opened her purse and took out the lip-gloss that she was wearing with the pink tint and she touched up her lips.

Lauren looked around to her 'supporters' for help, but they had all backed away from the three women standing behind Bella.

When Bella was finished, her eyes looked into the mirror and she stared at Suzie, then she turned her eyes to Lauren and finally she looked at her 'friend'.

She turned from the mirror to face the three women.

"Suzie, I don't know you from a bar of soap, so I'm not sure where you come off making fun of me or trying to get my husband's attention, but let me tell you this, if you so much as _look_ at Edward, _I will fucking end you_! My husband is one of the most influential men in the industry and all it will take is a few phone calls and you will be on a Greyhound back to the dumpster that you crawled out of."

She then looked at Lauren, "Lauren Mallory, you are a fucking lily livered bully! You always were and you always will be, you mean less than nothing to me and you always will. You are not good enough to kiss the ground that I walk on. You are mean, petty and jealous and you may have got away with that behavior in school, but do us all a favor and grow the fuck up! If you talk trash about me again, I will sue your sorry ass for Defamation of Character, do not think I won't do it, _because I don't make idle threats_. Don't even say my name again, or I swear to God, you will not like the consequences."

Finally, Bella turned to look at Angela who was wiping the tears as they ran down her face, smudging her make-up.

"Bells… I'm…" Angela began.

Bella glared at her and sliced through the air with her hand.

"Don't you fucking dare call me that! Don't you dare! You were my best friend, Angela. You were supposed to have my back. I have never done anything to hurt you. Even when you left me in the shit with the apartment, I never spoke badly about you. But you know what? It's your loss, Angela, because you are still stuck in the past, trying to suck up to the 'popular' girls to get in with the 'popular' crowd, well, you never will be! You are still on the outside looking in and I feel sorry for you, because you had so much to offer. I am so disappointed in you Angela."

Bella took a deep breath as she looked at the three women and the small crowd that were gathered. Suddenly her eyes met a pair of bright green eyes that were beaming with love and pride.

Edward stood at the door and watched at the most breathtaking woman in the world FINALLY defended herself. She was more beautiful than Edward had ever seen her. She looked like a fierce, magnificent warrior. Her eyes were black and almost feral, there were two high spots of color on her cheeks, as she stood tall and confident, facing her nemesis.

She smiled at Edward over the heads of the women. She gave the 'crowd' one last cold glance.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to join _my husband_," she said as she brushed past Lauren.

"Why you little…" Lauren shrieked as she pulled her hand back to slap Bella. But it was stopped and twisted behind her back before it struck Bella's cheek.

Edward's eyes were black with fury as he stared down at her.

"Bitch, I have never punched a woman, but I will rip your fucking head off if you ever come near my wife again!" He snarled.

Everybody took a step back from the terrifyingly beautiful man that was towering over the insipid woman who was cringing away from him.

"Let's go, Love, she's not worth getting your hands dirty for," Bella said quietly as she put her hand out and took Edward's free one.

Instantly he felt his fury die down as Bella touched his hand.

With one last glare, he straightened up and he pressed his lips to Bella's forehead as they made their way out the door.

Edward pulled her into an alcove as he pressed her against the wall and he braced his hands on either side of her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked urgently and Bella could feel his chest trembling against her.

She smiled up at him and stared directly into his eyes so that he would know that she was telling the truth.

"I have never been better, my Love. They mean nothing to me and their bitchy words cannot hurt us. I am _done_ living in anyone else's shadow! You love me, I love you, and that is _all_ that matters to me. You, me and our family and these two right here."

"Fuck Woman, you were fucking amazing! My cock is aching to sink into you right now!" he growled at her.

Edward felt his cock grow hard with lust as he stared down at the strong and amazing woman in his arms as he lowered his head, he muttered, "I hope you weren't too hungry?"

After long moments of frantic kissing and running his hands up and down her body, they heard a giggle.

Bella peeked over Edward's shoulder and she saw Dana and John grinning at them.

"Damn, people, get a room, y'all!" Dana said with another giggle.

Edward brushed his thumb over Bella's swollen bottom lip, "Do you want to go back in there?" He asked quietly.

Bella nodded, "Yes, we are not running away, Edward, never, ever again. I'm sorry that I ever ran before, but that stops tonight."

Edward shook his head at her as he stepped backwards and Bella ran her hands down her dress.

He was in complete awe of his wife and he had never loved her more.

Edward could not take his eyes off Bella for the rest of the night.

He watched as the beautiful woman at his side, ate, smiled, and laughed her way through the rest of the meal and long into the evening.

She was like a beam of light, she was glowing, and every man in the room and most of the women could not stop watching her.

She was busy dancing with John while Edward danced with Dana. "Hey, eyes here Yankee!" Edward dragged his eyes away from where Bella and John were swaying from side to side and laughing.

Edward sighed and he looked down at the blonde-haired woman that he held loosely in his arms, "Hey! I'm not chopped liver, you know! You could at least pretend that you are enjoying dancing with me!' Dana scolded playfully.

Edward grinned self consciously, "Yeah, you'll do in a pinch, Dan-Dan!" He said teasing her with the nickname that he had come up with for her.

Dana smacked his arm playfully, "Well, I don't know what the hell happened in there, but one minute I heard those bitches mouthing off and I just hauled ass out of there and ran to fetch you. I saw how upset Bella was at lunch time when that whore started with her and I didn't want to leave her, but just look at her, she is lighting up the room!"

Edward turned and looked over at Bella just as she looked up. They smiled at each other and he winked at her before he felt a sharp elbow in his stomach.

"Oomph!" He protested.

Dana chuckled, "You big baby! Now you'd better treat Miss Bella right, Mr. Cullen, or you will have me to deal with!"

It was almost one o'clock in the morning when Edward scooped Bella into his arms at the top of the stairs and carried her, down the hallway to their suite.

Bella had to unlock their door and they were both laughing as he lowered her to stand beside the bed.

He noticed that two bedside lamps dimly lighted the room.

The comforter had been turned down and the pillows had been plumped.

Bella smiled as she traced Edward's jaw with her fingers, "I love you."

"I love you."

As if by mutual consent they began to undress themselves, watching each other as shoes, were kicked off and zippers were lowered and then they came together in the middle of the room, groping, clutching at each other.

Their need was primal, instinctive, and feral. They had faced yet another challenge and once again, they had triumphed.

They celebrated with their bodies until they fell asleep entangled in each other's arms.

The rest of their stay passed without a hitch and Dana could not wait to tell Bella over breakfast the next morning how Suzie and her partner had been asked by Yvette to leave immediately.

Edward and John treated Bella and Dana to a rowboat ride on the lake before the four of them had a picnic lunch under some willow trees.

Dana made Bella promise to stay in touch via phone and emails and Bella and Edward invited Dana and John to stay once the ranch was finished.

Yvette was beside herself with what had transpired at her Spa. She offered Bella a complementary stay at Tranquility for up to six people, with all spa treatments, meals, and classes included. Edward suggested that Bella make it a girl's event and that she invites Rosalie, Kate, Esme, and Alice to join her while Edward was away.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella opened her eyes and stretched and she snuggled into her body pillow. Edward had surprised her with one when they had returned home. He had spoken to Dr. Stevenson, who assured him that it was very comfortable for pregnant women to sleep with, although she had teased him that some husband has complained that they had been replaced by the long pillow that contorted to Bella's ever changing body.

Bella turned over slowly so as not to disturb Edward, but when she glanced over at him, she met his amused and loving gaze.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" She asked him as she cleared her throat that was still thick with sleep.

Edward was propped up on one arm, "Awhile," he said vaguely.

He had actually gotten only a couple of hours sleep and had spent his time writing in his journal, walking the hallways and smoking out of his study window or watching Bella sleep, one of his favorite pastimes.

Bella had not been pleased that he had started smoking again, even though she understood his stress and she had made him promise that he would not smoke more than five cigarettes a day.

She knew that he was tense about leaving her. So was she, because it seemed that each time they were apart, someone tried to kill, kidnap, or molest one of them.

This time Edward was not taking any chances.

He had Emmett assign two men to patrol the grounds of the property at all times and Anderson would be Bella's shadow for the next six to eight weeks.

Edward had given Anderson an added incentive to fly to Seattle to spend time with Shelley for a three-day weekend.

Jasper had arrived a few days before and he and Edward had offered Anderson and Brian the jobs on the ranch. Two hours later, the contracts had been signed and they would go into effect as soon as everyone moved to the ranch.

All of the plans had been passed and the foundations had been laid for the houses and most of the outbuildings, as well as the private housing on the ranch.

All in all a total of twelve buildings were being built; including feed barns, stables, a fouling barn, an indoor area, in isolation building in case of any outbreak of disease.

There were fences to replace; there would be an outside fence with warnings all over it. Inside of that, one-meter back an electrified fence was to be put around the parameter of the property with barbed wire on the top.

A third fence would run parallel to the electrified fence with a meter between the each of the fences so that there was no danger to anyone inside the property. Paddocks were to be re-fenced and new turf would be laid in each of the paddocks.

Jasper showed Edward pictures of the almost one hundred and fifty strong crew of men and women that were working long hours to get everything finished by Labor Day.

Jasper was in his element, he was as giddy as a girl at her first dance was and Emmett teased him, as he oversaw the transformation.

The beginning was awful and the amount of dust that he tracked through Esme's home had been enough for her to order him to have temporary showers installed on site along with the porta-potties, so that he could shower before he went home each night.

Brian would continue to work for Emmett if and when he was needed, but Anderson was ready to settle down and 'patrol the fences' as he laughingly put it.

Anderson was also going to get more involved with security checks, investigating, and behind the scenes private investigator work. He had a valid license and neither Edward nor Jasper had realized that he had worked in counter intelligence before joining Emmett. Brian was also an IT and systems whizz kid.

They would each have a private house, which would be free for them to live in as long as they worked for The Rocking Horse Ranch.

Bella reached out her hand and touched Edward's cheek, "Hey, your mind is somewhere else again. Are you okay? You look tired, Love."

Edward smiled and he quickly dipped his head and kissed her soft mouth.

"I couldn't sleep properly last night; I guess I just keep thinking about leaving…"

Bella shook her head at him, "Silly boy, you are going to be back here in four days time, I am not going anywhere," she snorted as she pressed his hand to her growing belly, "Not like this at any rate! Except that your mom is coming to town on Monday and she is taking us shopping. She was upset that the babies wouldn't lie still so that we could see what they are, but I said that they were just waiting for Daddy to come home next week and then we can see."

Edward rolled Bella slowly onto her side and his hand wrapped around her thigh, hitching it over his leg.

He positioned his body so that the tip of his cock was positioned at her entrance. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows and he teased her entrance until Bella pouted at him.

"Don't tease me! That's not nice, Edward!" She was giving him an exaggerated frown and a cute fucking pout that made Edward want to tease her even more.

"Aaaaww is my Baby Girl randy, huh? What can Daddy do to make it all better?" he said playfully as he used his free hand and pressed his thumb down on her clit and rubbed it gently.

Bella let out a scream in the back of her throat and her hand shot out to press his fingers harder against her throbbing nub.

She gripped his wrist tightly and glared at him, "Don't you dare toy with me Edward Cullen, or I swear, I will use every toy in this house and you can sleep in the spare room when you come home! Now fuck me!"

Edward's eyes narrowed at her, but he obediently pushed his leading cock inside her wet heat. He stopped halfway inside her as he pinched her clit sharply.

"You should know better than to give me ultimatum, Little Girl, if I find out that you have been pleasuring yourself or playing with _my_ toys without me! There will be consequences, is that clear, Isabella?"

Bella continued to glare up at him as she tried to push herself further onto him, but he shook his head and held her firmly.

"Do you understand me?" He asked again, his voice deep and commanding.

Bella huffed out a breath, "Oh! Okay! Fine! Now, please will you fuck me, _Master_?"

Bella felt a light sting on her ass, "Cheeky girl. Play with your nipples Baby, let me see you pinch and twist 'em – fuck – that's it Baby, harder, do it harder!"

Bella cried out at the wonderful sensation of pinching and twisting her rock hard nipples. Edward's mouth was slack with lust as he watched her from his hooded eyes. He nodded in approval and he began to stroke into her heat, long hard and slow strokes that had Bella's walls fluttering like butterflies around his cock.

In the past month, Bella had almost become insatiable. She was ready, eager and wet all the time. Sometimes she would just sit on top of Edward and she would ride herself to an orgasm before he even had his pants off!

"Damn Edward, I'm so close – please, go harder!" Bella begged as she felt herself getting close.

Edward took his hand off her hip and once again, he began to rub her clit, this time, he worked his fingers quickly and hard.

Bella screamed as her legs began to shake and she came. Her walls gripped him tightly and Edward knew that he would not last long.

He pulled Bella closer to him, and felt her belly pressing again his as he came in long hard streams.

They lay panting and grinning at each other as Bella starched her nails over Edward's scalp. She loved the way that he just melted when she did that.

"Edward?" She said quietly.

Edward's eyes opened and he stared at her. They were almost nose-to-nose, sharing the same pillow.

He could feel his cock slip out of Bella's heat and he mourned the loss of her warmth already.

"Yes, Baby?"

She cupped his cheek gently as she looked deep into his eyes, "Stop worrying about me, please Love. I am going to be just fine. You heard what Felix said yesterday, I am fine, fit, and properly fat! My weight has picked up more than enough; my blood work and urine samples are absolutely clear and the possums are moving around as if they are trying to qualify for the Olympics! You are going with me on Friday to our twenty-week check-up. You have thought of everything: I have more security than the White House, Cord is like my second shadow, and Maggie and Reggie are a stone's throw away. I promise, I will phone you every day, I will 'check in' in the morning and at night and I have all of your contact numbers as well as Peter and Charlotte's."

Edward opened his mouth, but Bella pressed her fingers over his lips, "Nothing is going to happen to me. Nothing is going to happen to you and nothing is going to happen to our babies. You need to have a little faith in me, Sweetheart."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Bella saw the acceptance in his eyes.

"_Mmokaph_" he mumbled through her fingers.

Bella smiled at him and lifted her hand.

"Pardon, Honey?" She cooed.

Edward shook his head, "You are so damn stubborn, Baby Girl, I said 'okay'. Now, can we snuggle for a little bit before we have to get up?"

Bella nodded, "We can stay in bed for as long as you want to."

Bella's eyes twinkled with mischief and desire as she pushed him onto his back, she grinned down at him as she straddled his hips and Edward could feel his semi hard cock jump to full attention as he groaned and Bella wiggled her eyebrows.

"I need to fill us both up with some hot sexy loving so that when you are feeling lonely, you can remember this morning."

Edward let out a loud groan as Bella slipped down his legs until she was kneeling between them.

"Watch me, Love. Watch me suck your thick cock into my mouth and suck you hard," her hand twisted as she stroked him.

"Until you cum down my throat and I take everything that my Master has to give me." She whispered. Her mouth closed over the tip and Edward couldn't help himself from tilting his hips upwards as Bella took more of his length into her mouth.

"FUCK BELLA!"

Bell popped her mouth off his cock and wiped her mouth with the back of one hand as she smirked at him, "Not yet, Baby, soon though. Now where was I? Oh yes…"

"OH MY GOD!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The house had been a 'no go zone' for the past two days as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen said their 'goodbyes'. Anderson and Brian had drawn straws and then had played Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine who would be the unlucky person to call 'time' on their love-fest.

Maggie, Reggie, and Anderson were doubled over with laughter as Brian grumbled as he walked as slowly as he could to the front door.

Edward and Bella had finally ventured out of their bedroom around lunchtime. They had made lunch together and then had curled up on the sofa in the den. Edward told Bella what he was planning to accomplish that week. He would be meeting the musicians, songwriters, and engineers' that would be working on the soundtrack with him the next morning. Rehearsals would begin the following day.

Bella was lying between Edward's legs with her back pressed against his chest. His fingers were under her T-shirt tracing an intricate pattern over her stomach.

"Mr. Cullen, the car is here." Brian had made sure to knock before he ventured into the Den that afternoon.

Edward sighed as Bella sat up.

"I have something for you," she said as she stood up and walked out of the den.

Edward looked at his friend and bodyguard, "Are you ready Brian?"

Brian nodded, "Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Edward shook his head, "You are almost as stubborn as my wife, call me Edward, for fucks sake! We are going to be living together for the next two months, so, please call me Edward!"

Brian smiled as he stared at the man that he had guarded for the past seven years. "I think that can be arranged, Edward."

They grinned at each other as they made their way down the hallway to the entrance hall where all of Edward's bags were waiting to be loaded into the limousine.

"By the way, is her car arriving tomorrow as arranged?" Edward asked quietly.

Brian chuckled, "I can't believe that you are not going to be around for that shit-storm, Edward! You are such a coward!"

Edward was nodding vigorously, "Damn straight, Bro, have you met my wife?"

They were still sniggering when Bella came down the stairs. She was holding a picture frame under her one arm while she clutched the banister with the other.

She stood in front of Edward with a blush as she bit her bottom lip, "Rosalie helped me with this."

Edward frowned as he took the frame from her and turned it around. Brian had begun to take the luggage to the limo; he knew that the couple needed a moment.

He had to swallow quickly and blink to keep from crying.

It was a photograph of Bella's stomach as she sat in a yoga pose. Her hands covered her groin, and her skin looked iridescent. It was beautiful.

"This is so that you can remember us when you are working too hard and you feel like throwing in the towel, you just remember who this is for and then you suck it up and push through okay?" Bella said shakily.

Edward brushed his thumb over the glass before he lifted his watery eyes to Bella.

"You are utterly perfect, Baby Girl." He said.

Bella reached up and kissed the side of his jaw.

"I love you, Edward."

Edward tucked the photograph into his leather music bag before he knelt down on the floor and lifted her T-shirt.

"Okay, you two now listen to Daddy. You have to be good to Mommy okay. Do not give her heartburn and let her get some sleep when she needs to. Make sure that she rests everyday and that she does not over do it, and Daddy will be home on Thursday night. I love you Possums."

Bella was smiling through her tears as she stared down at the wild coppery hair. Edward pressed his lips to her stomach again.

He pulled her top down and stood up. They slipped their arms around each other and walked out to the waiting car.

Brian gave Bella a wink and a wave as he opened the front door of the limo so that he could sit next to the driver.

"Take care of him, Brian. I'm counting on you to make sure that he eats and sleeps. Oh, and and keep the _hoes_ far away from him!"

"Always Mrs. Cullen!" he said before he climbed in to give them some privacy.

"Go on, Love. You don't want to miss your flight." Bella urged. She was trying to hold it together because she knew that her tears would stress him out further.

Edward chuckled, "Since it's a private jet, they have to wait for me!" He pulled her into his arms and all trace of humor was gone.

His eyes combed over her upturned face almost desperately.

"Please, please look after yourself, Bella. And call me anytime if you need to. I love you." he said before he kissed her hard and urgently.

Bella melted in his arms for a moment before she began to pull away.

"Go on!" she said quietly.

Edward reluctantly let her go and walked to the open limo door.

Just before he got in, he turned to look at her, "Oh! By the way, there will be a delivery for you tomorrow. Don't give me a hard time about it and just accept that it's just me doing the best that I can to keep you all safe, okay?"

"What is it? Edward? What did you do? Edward…"

"Sorry Love, see you Thursday!" He climbed in quickly and slammed the door closed.

He turned to look out of the side window and saw Bella standing in the driveway in her maternity jeans and T-shirt with her hands on her hips frowning at him.

Brian let the partition down, "Did you tell her?"

Edward glared at him through narrowed eyes, "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

Brian nodded as he looked at his boss, "You have to admit, you are scared."

Edward dragged his hands through his hair and huffed, "Fine! I'm a little nervous; she is not going to be happy."

Brian let out a bark of laughter, "Not happy? Come on Edward, it's not like you bought her the Cullinen Diamond, for heaven's sake, it's only a car." He said as he started laughing again.

Edward muttered under his breath and pressed the button to send the partition up again.

He looked out the window as they began the journey over the Golden Gate Bridge. It was a clear day and the view was awesome, but Edward did not see much of it.

He was thinking about Bella. He hoped that she would understand when her Lincoln MKX was delivered the next day. Edward had ordered it from the manufacturer. The fact that it was not scheduled to come off the production line for another six months were beside the point. Once the car was done and the two baby seats had been covered in the matching leather interior color of a rich toasty brown, called 'canyon', the SUV crossover had been sent to a little known company in the States called Alpine Armory.

Alpine Armory was not on every street corner, but their work was widely recognized in the manufacture of SWAT vehicles, various heads of States vehicles and celebrity's vehicles.

Bella would freak out if she knew the extent of his paranoia.

Edward grinned as he thought about the car that should have cost around $55 000 but with the modifications to it, bulletproofing, grenade proofing, bullet proofed windows. There were also GPS units built in to four places, so that if one or two were disabled, the others would transmit the signal, the car was priced at around almost three quarters of a million dollars.

_Worth every cent!_ Edward thought. He had tried to reason with himself that Bella did not have to know _every little detail_ about her car unless it was absolutely necessary.

Jasper and Emmett had salivated over the plans that the manufactures had sent him and they had promptly ordered one each for their wives as well. Alice's would be in 'cherry red', Rosalie's was aptly named, 'frozen' white, and Bella's car was dark 'kora' blue.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella walked inside slowly, and closed the door, the house felt so empty. She reached down and touched her stomach.

"We are going to be okay, babies, it's only for a few days, right?" She whispered.

She wiped her face and shook her shoulders. She was not going to wallow in self-pity! After a moment, Bella made her way upstairs. She wanted to keep the smell of Edward around so she just remade the bed. She would have the sheets changed in a couple of days.

After the suite had been tidied up, Bella spent an hour writing in her journal before she went down to warm up a bowl of soup and a couple of pieces of toast.

She took her supper into the den and curled up in the spot where Edward had sat earlier and spent the rest of the night watching television.

Edward called when they arrived at the loft. There were two lofts per floor and with a little persuasion; Charlotte had been able to secure the second apartment on the floor for Brian. His was smaller, with walls that partitioned his bedroom from his living room, but he would not have cared if he had had to crash on a sofa. Edward's safety was his first priority.

"How is the place?" Bella asked.

"Hmm, it's fine. There is a small stainless steel kitchen, a sofa, television and a stereo in the larger space and the bedroom area is to the back. The best things about it are the enormous windows that overlook the boardwalk and the beach, which is across the road. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I'm watching television and eating a large bowl of ice-cream, and then I'm treating myself to a lovely bubble bath and going to bed."

Edward sat down on the cream sofa and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm thinking of you laying in the bath, covered in bubbles!" He said with longing in his voice.

Bella giggled, "That was the idea! Are you going out for supper?"

"Not tonight. I just want to go through my notes and be prepared for tomorrow."

They spoke for a few moments longer but Edward ended the conversation when Bella yawned loudly.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The next afternoon Edward's phone rang during the lunch break. He answered it with a smile, "Hi Ba-."

"_Seven hundred and forty eight thousand dollars, EDWARD! ARE YOU CRAZY? BOMB PROOF! BULLET PROOF! ANTI MISSILE? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?"_

The car had arrived and the man that delivered it had given Bella and Anderson a quick rundown of all of the features. Anderson had watched with growing alarm, as Bella had turned redder by the minute, until she was almost breathing fire.

She had thanked the man in a clipped tone before she had narrowed her eyes at Anderson, "Tell me that you didn't know about this… _this lunacy_!"

Anderson had been caught unawares and he could not wait to get behind the wheel of Bella's new toy.

Bella swore under her breath and turned away towards the house, "You are banished from the house for the rest of the day!" She shouted as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial.

Edward stared across at Brian who was choking on his coffee and shaking his head. Edward stared at the phone in his hand before he brought it back to his ear.

"I just wanted you to be safe, Baby…" he mumbled as he felt the tips of his ears burn.

"AIRBAGS MAKE ME SAFE, EDWARD, ARMORED REINFORCING IS OVERKILL!"

Brian was still choking and laughing as Edward stood up and walked across the loft to the windows. He dragged his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "I need to know that you are safe, Bella and if that means that I spend a million dollars on a car, then that is my prerogative!" He snapped.

He heard Bella mumbling on the other end of the phone. There was silence for a long time and he checked that they were still connected. Finally, she spoke quieter, although he could hear that she was still agitated, "Fine! But only because this is for the possums! I'm paying for college, and that's final!" She said shortly and he heard the call disconnect.

He turned around and glared at his friend, "Not a fucking word out of you!" he said as he tossed his phone onto the bed and walked back to the small table and sat down to finish the rest of his burger and fries.

After a moment Brian cleared his throat, "So, did she like the color?"

He ducked as Edward threw his basket of fries at him.

It was going to be a fun week.

_Fuck. My. Life._

**A/N: So, there it is – what did you all think? I just loved writing Bella's 'finest hour'. She is finally growing stronger and surer of who she is and where she fits in. Bella is a strong woman who has lost her voice and I think that it happens to too many women nowadays. We listen to other people and after a while we believe the lies.**

**So Dana is fashioned on one of my favorite actresses – Reese Witherspoon, of course. I could just imagine that she would be a good friend to have in ones corner!**

**Tell me what you thought of it.**

**With love and hugs till next time,**

**Michele**

**p.s.**

**Here are some recs: The first one is a story that I started reading when I was trolling TWCS (yes, I do that from time to time when I have a couple of minutes to spare!) It's a new story and it's an (gasp) original – give it a chance, okay? The other recs are from Lori, who by the way loved this chapter! My love and thanks to Lori and the fabulous Fiorella whose dirty mind keeps me going!**

Her Master's Jewel by TriXXy Xavier (twcs)

FAN FICTION:

Mergers and Acquisitions by Touchstone67

If on a Winter's Night by Touchstone67

Eye-Candy by Whitlock-Masen

Tell Met What You Want by MusicMovesMyPen

Underworld by LyricalKris


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 72:**_

_**He turned around and glared at his friend, "Not a fucking word out of you!" he said as he tossed his phone onto the bed and walked back to the small table and sat down to finish the rest of his burger and fries.**_

_**After a moment Brian cleared his throat, "So, did she like the color?"**_

_**He ducked as Edward threw his basket of fries at him.**_

_**It was going to be a fun week.**_

_**Fuck. My. Life.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 73**

Edward was woken up by the none too gentle shake of his bodyguard.

"Edward! Wake up, we are coming in to land," Brian's gravelly voice broke the silence of the cockpit.

Edward stretched his long legs out and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Fuck, I'm tired! What time is it?" He asked.

"Just after 2 a.m. We should have just come in the morning," Brian reiterated.

"I told you, I promised Bella that I would be home for the scan today." Edward said shortly.

He was hungry, tired, and miserable. It had been the longest week yet. They had been working on the sound track for three weeks now and while it was going well, there were always hiccups and delays.

Working with twenty musicians, numerous engineers, recording artists and their managers and 'people' was tiring to say the least and Edward was not the most patient person at the best of times.

He had lost his temper the night before, when a bunch of half-dressed groupies had walked into the studios giggling and making a noise. Edward had been furious to learn that not only was the location of the studio all over the Internet, but so was the recording schedule! Everyday Brian had to push fans, paparazzi, and photographers away from the studio doors so that they could get into the building.

Edward and Brian had just arrived back from having supper in the loft had arrived to find two barely eighteen year olds waiting for him in the hallway.

They were giggling as they asked him for an autograph. At first, Edward tried to be polite and he signed a poster of himself before he turned to the second girl to see that she had pulled up her top and was pointing to a spot over her left tit.

That was when Edward realized that they were drunk as well.

He had pushed past them to find the sound booth full of women and booze was all over the place.

Brian had taken one look at Edward's face and he winced as he waited for the eruption.

He did not have to wait long.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE! THIS IS A FUCKING RECORDING STUDIO, NOT A FRAT HOUSE! EVERYBODY, GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!" Edward roared.

There was dead silence as everyone looked at the actor/musician standing in the doorway. His nostrils were flaring and he looked quite frightening.

One young woman stepped forward and put her hand on Edward's chest, "But – we have permission to be here, Eddie. My uncle, Aaron Payot said that we should stop by and keep you boys company." She pouted as she shook her flame red hair over her shoulders, as she scratched her bright red nails up his chest.

Edward saw the photographer before he could respond. Several flashes of light temporarily blinded him before his hand gripped the girls and pulled it off his chest.

His eyes were pitch black as he sneered at her, "I don't give a flying _FUCK _if your uncle is the fucking President, GET OUT before I call the cops and have you all arrested for trespassing and underage drinking!"

At that point, the rest of the security detail that was looking after the band in the recording box decided to help Brian and do their job of clearing everyone out.

Within ten minutes, the studios were empty except for the rag tag team of personnel and a couple of managers. Edward looked around at the mess. He looked over to where his desk was and he saw that a paper cup had spilled onto some music sheets.

Edward turned to face everybody.

"How the fuck did that happen?"

One of the managers of wiped his brow and swallowed nervously as he faced Edward.

"Aaron called while you were at supper and he said that he was setting up a little party for everyone seeing as they had been working so hard…"

"That little fucker!" Edward pulled out his phone and began to walk out of the room. He turned back, "Stop the session, we can pick it up on Monday. None of us can work in this pigsty!" He walked over to the sound desk and pushed the intercom on.

As he looked through the window, he saw that the lead singer of '100 Primates' who looked disturbingly like Jasper was dry humping a groupie on the piano, "Okay! That is it for tonight guys! Do your fucking on your own time and in private! We will see you Monday, without the pussy!" He barked out and left the room.

He punched in Aaron's number as he paced the hallway and waited for the man to answer.

"Edward, my man! How's…" He sounded half-drunk himself.

"Cut the crap, you asshole! What the fuck did you think you were doing by bringing those, children into the studio? Are you crazy? Half of them look underage and they were pissed by the time that they got here! You have fucking wasted an entire session; Aaron and you have wasted my time! Now, I am leaving for the weekend, you had better get this fucking place sterilized and cleaned before Monday morning and if this ever happens again, I will quit and I will take my music with me!" Edward disconnected the call before he dialed Aro.

"Edward…"

"Aro, expect a call from that doushbag, Payot any time now. I have cancelled this last session and I am flying home."

"Calm down, and tell me what happened." Aro said quietly.

Edward quickly explained what had happened and Aro had listened with growing alarm as Edward finished talking.

"Edward, I'm sorry about this! You know that this shit goes on all the time and I specifically told Aaron and Des that there were to be no 'gatherings' of their usual skanks at all. Look, go home to Bella, son, I know that you are pushing yourself. Get some rest and I will see you on Monday."

Edward said goodbye and turned to find Brian waiting for him.

He quickly gathered his score sheets and shoved them into his leather bag before he said goodbye to the two engineers Tom and Jeff at the desk.

"Night Edward." Tom said sheepishly.

Edward had not realized what the time was until they were headed to the airport and he had looked blearily at the illuminated clock.

"Shit! I didn't realize that it was midnight already!"

Once on board the private jet, Edward had kicked off his sneakers and had stretched out as he declined the offer of drinks and snacks from the flight attendant.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward and Brian walked over to the waiting limo. The driver greeted Brian and they pulled out of the hanger.

Edward stared out of the window blindly. He knew that he had been pushing himself too hard lately.

He could feel a twinge of discomfort from his scar and he rubbed it absentmindedly. Whenever he was overtired or he pushed his body too hard, the injury seemed to send him a reminder of his fallibility.

He had not spoke to Bella since that morning when she had called him as she sat at the kitchen table and ate breakfast.

That was the other thing that was working on his nerves.

_Bella was hiding something!_

She thought that she was so clever at concealing that she was covering something up, but she really was the world's worst liar and she could not hide anything from him for shit. He had given her many opportunities to confess or whatever, but she would just cover her stilted silences up with some lame ass excuse, well he was going to get to the bottom of her bullshit this weekend as well.

Bella said that she was looking forward to him coming home and she was excited to go to the doctor's appointment later that day, because they were going to see if they could see the sex of the babies.

Edward was not sure if he wanted to know the sex of the babies, but Bella was almost bursting with anticipation. She had argued with him for a long time, saying that she was not going to decorate a nursery in white and so they had compromised. Bella would find out the genders, but she had promised that she would not tell him unless he asked.

Edward chuckled quietly and he wondered if Bella had put on more weight that week. At her latest appointment with Dr. Stevenson the previous week, she had weighed one hundred and thirty eight pounds, which meant that she had put on nineteen pounds since the start of her pregnancy.

She was in her twenty first week of her pregnancy and even though they had not felt the babies move, they had been assured that everything was fine.

Bella had just shaken her head in resignation as Edward and Dr. Stevenson had high-fived each other when they saw Bella's weight.

Bella was looking more and more beautiful with each passing day. Her additional weight had filled out her breasts and Bella had complained to him that week that she had had to buy some new bras.

She had refused to buy any maternity bras, because she said that they were 'ugly'. Her legs were still slim, but they had more shape to them and were less 'coltish' than before.

Bella was finally beginning to enjoy her pregnancy. She loved to see how her body was changing with each passing week to accommodate the two growing babies. Her breasts were fuller and the blue veins stood out as they chris-crossed her orbs.

She moisturized her skin each morning and evening as it had become quite dry, but her hair and skin had cleared up and Bella loved the highlights that she had received while she and Edward were away and she had taken it upon herself to keep them.

Bella, Kate, and Rosalie had also joined a special Mommy-to-be exercise class that Bernice ran out of her studio. Rosalie had no problem being around the other subs and Dommes in the class and she asked many questions about the lifestyle and how it changed after childbirth.

Bernice was the only woman that Bella knew that was a practicing submissive that had children and Bella found her a wonderful wealth of information and advice when it came to getting back into the playroom once the baby arrived.

Bella knew that it was not going to be easy for her and Edward, especially as they were going to have two babies to care for, and Bernice was quite pragmatic about it. She made no secret of the fact that for the first six to eight months there would probably be no playroom time at all.

She smiled at the moans and groans of the women when she said that sex would be more of a necessity for physical release than imaginative whippings and being tied to a bed! She encouraged the women to talk to their partners and to try to arrange for one day a month if possible, when the children could be cared for elsewhere so that there was time to reconnect in the playroom as Master and sub and as husband and wife again.

Kate proposed that Bella begin a 'wish list' in her journal of her favorite scenes and role-plays so that when she and Edward were able to play, Edward would have an indication of what Bella wanted to do. She said that it was a way of Bella to take some responsibility for their playtime as well.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella had finally forgiven Edward for 'the car incident' after he had taken her for a drive the previous Saturday and he had parked in a secluded spot before he had pulled her into the back seat and he had shown her the benefits of having tinted windows and a car that was virtually indestructible.

She was still insisting that she was paying for the children's college education.

Edward was relieved as he watched the limo turn into his driveway. He had texted Bella earlier to tell her that although they would be coming home, it would be in the middle of the night and she was not to wait up for him.

He picked up his small bag and said goodnight to Brian before he let himself into the house, and reset the alarm.

He was starving but his need to see Bella was stronger and he quietly made his way upstairs.

When he walked into the bedroom, he saw her lying on her side on the sofa. One hand was curled under her chin and the other lay flat on her swollen stomach.

There was a small frown between her eyes and she was pouting in her sleep as if something had upset her.

She was wearing one of his dress shirts and she had kicked off the throw that had covered her legs and was tangled around her feet.

Edward quickly dropped his bag as he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After washing the L.A. grime and the weariness off his body, he dried himself, walked into the dressing room, and pulled on a pair of black sleep pants as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He walked back to where Bella was still sleeping and he sat on the floor next to her. He brushed her hair out of her face and let his fingers trail over her cheek.

Bella mumbled in her sleep and Edward leaned closer to hear what she was saying, "hmm… Edward… miss you"

He smiled and gently pressed his lips to her slightly parted ones. Bella's eyes fluttered for a moment before they slowly opened.

She looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened and she smiled broadly before she struggled to try to sit up.

"You're here!" She exclaimed as he gathered her into his arms.

"Hello Baby." He whispered.

Bella pulled back as she looked at him critically.

"You look so tired, Edward!" she said as she cupped his cheeks in her hands.

As he was about to answer her, his stomach growled loudly.

Bella swung her feet to the ground and stared at him, "You didn't eat."

"I ate earlier, but we pushed on through lunch time, so…" he left the rest of his sentence unsaid.

Bella shook her head, "Come on Sparky, let's get you some dinner," she said as she got up.

"Baby, you don't have to. Why don't you go on to bed? I can make myself a sandwich quickly."

Bella held out her hand, "It's all ready for you. I'm thirsty in any case."

Edward got up and they walked downstairs silently.

Bella motioned for Edward to sit at the kitchen island as she took a covered plate from the fridge and put it into the microwave.

She pulled out two bottles of apple juice as she set out utensils.

The timer went off and Edward's stomach growled again as the most delicious smells came out of the microwave as Bella opened the door.

Edward opened the two bottles of juice as Bella set the plate of Spaghetti Bolognese in front of him.

Edward did not wait to start taking large forkfuls of pasta and meat sauce into his mouth.

Bella stood opposite him and she looked him over as she sipped her juice.

She could see the lines of exhaustion in every line of his body and she was glad that her appointment was only for that afternoon.

As Edward was eating, his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at the name there before he answered it with an apologetic grimace at Bella.

Bella looked at the clock with a frown. It was after 3 a.m! Bella walked around the island and the next thing, she had taken the phone from Edward's hand.

"**Hello? Who is this?"**

"_**Bella? It's Aro, I'm sorry to disturb you, but…"**_

"**Aro, can Edward speak to you later? He is absolutely dead on his feet and he needs to finish eating and then he needs to sleep for the next eight hours."**

"_**That's fine, Bella. Sorry again."**_

"**Good night Aro."**

Bella disconnected the phone call and then she switched the device off and put it on the counter before she walked back around and picked up her juice.

Edward was glaring at her with more than a little irritation, "_What the fuck, Bella?_ I needed to speak to him!"

Bella glared back at him undaunted, "_What the fuck?_ I will tell you _'what the fuck'_, you are exhausted, your chest is hurting you, you have not eaten properly in days, and you need to rest. That is 'what the fuck'. So finish eating, get upstairs, and get some sleep! Is that clear?" Her arms were folded over her chest as she silently dared him to defy her.

Edward stared at her for a moment longer as he felt his anger dissipate quickly. She was only doing what he would do in similar circumstances. Hell, he had done it on more than one occasion.

He sighed heavily and rolled his shoulders, "Okay," he said quietly and he picked up his fork again and finished his dinner.

When he was finished, Bella took his plate and loaded it into the dishwasher.

Edward chugged down the rest of his juice and he felt beyond tired suddenly.

Bella took his hand, "Let's go to bed, Sparky," was all she said and she led him upstairs after she turned off the lights.

They brushed their teeth and Edward climbed into bed with Bella right behind him. She adjusted her body pillow and wrapped her arms around his stomach as she pressed her face into his spine.

Edward sighed softly as he felt her small hands rub against his stomach and chest.

"I love you, Baby."

Bella smiled against his skin as she listened to his slurred words.

She kissed his back, "I love you too. Sleep now." She urged.

Almost immediately, she felt his body give in to his tiredness.

Bella fell asleep quickly.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up just after 9 a.m. the next morning.

She had turned over in her sleep and Edward was the one that was curled around her back. Bella was pulled up tightly against his chest and torso. She could feel his breath tickling the top of her head.

His one hand rested under the shirt, which had somehow become unbuttoned. His fingers were curled around one of her breasts and his thumb was stroking her nipple, which kept it pebbled and hard.

His other hand rested on her pubic bone and once again, his fingers stroked the soft, hair free skin.

Bella was pleased that she had gone to the spa the day before, where she had treated herself to a wax as well as a manicure and pedicure.

Her hair and nails were growing so quickly that Bella found that she needed to have her nails cut once a week to keep them trim.

Edward's fingers moved and Bella smiled as she bit back a moan of discomfort as her clit out of reach.

It was a little tender and swollen and Bella wondered not for the first time, how she was going to avoid Edward touching her _there_ in the immediate future.

She felt sick with guilt as she bit her lip and moved out of Edward's arms slowly, so as not to disturb him.

As soon as she had half rolled, half leopard-crawled away from him; he turned and gripped her body pillow in his arms.

Bella sniggered quietly as she pushed herself upright and made her way to the bathroom.

She wanted to shower and although she was tender, she was feeling needy. Very needy!

Her sexual appetite had been in overdrive over the past five days and Bella had not been able to obey Edward's rule of 'no touching' for the past week.

As quietly as she could, Bella snuck back into the bedroom and with furtive glances at the bed, she opened the top drawer of their 'toy chest'.

She was looking for her new favorite toy. Her eyes adjusted in the dim morning light and she grinned as she spotted the clear and hot pink toy. She cursed her shortsightedness the night before that had caused her to store her toy in the drawer instead of her underwear drawer where the rest of her personal 'stash' was!

She quickly palmed it and closed the dresser as she made her way into the bathroom and she closed and locked the door.

She held the toy up and grinned at it as she felt herself get even wetter.

She knew that what she was doing was wrong and against what they had agreed on, but she loved the feeling that the seemingly innocuous 'massager' gave her.

Bella was not stupid enough to use any of their regular toys. Edward had a sixth sense when it came to that and he seemed to know if something had been moved out of place, even if she replaced it exactly.

First thing on Monday morning Bella had phoned Rosalie and had asked her for the location of a reputable sex shop.

Unfortunately, the paparazzi were still following Bella and she knew that there was no way that she could take a chance and get photographed coming out of a sex shop when she was obviously pregnant.

Edward's new publicity agents had made an official announcement that Bella was pregnant and for the first week, Bella had been photographed at least a hundred times a day as she tried to go about her life.

The press had backed away slightly when one of the photographers had inadvertently knocked into Bella as she was leaving a bookshop the week before and if it had not been for Anderson, she would have fallen badly.

Anderson had caught her and the next thing she knew, she had a police escort the following day! She had lost her temper with Emmett that afternoon, when she had interrupted a meeting to demand an explanation. Emmett had reminded her of Edward as he had crossed his massive arms over his chest and had told her in a hard voice, that her choices were simple: a police escort or he was putting her on 'house arrest' until the press could 'behave' themselves!

Luckily, Esme had intervened and she had come up with the idea that Bella give an impromptu photo op at her front gates. It had worked well and Bella had answered questions without saying too much and had asked that she be given some personal space, which they seemed to respect.

Rosalie had sympathized with Bella and a few hours later Rose and Joshua had shown up on her doorstep with a bag.

Bella was bouncing as she quickly kissed Joshua's head and she whipped the bag out of Rosalie's hands.

Bella had explained to Rosalie about how she had not been able to sleep for the past two nights because of her 'little problem'. Rosalie didn't see what the big deal was and why Bella was acting as if she was planning to knock off a jewelry store, but she promised Bella that she would not tell anyone, including Alice, Emmett, Jasper or Kate or in fact anyone in the entire world!

Before she left Rose cautioned her not to overdo 'things' and to use plenty of lube.

Bella should have listened to her.

After a hurried cup of tea, Rose had left and Bella had dashed upstairs to their bedroom. She would have preferred to use her sub's room, but Edward had still not replaced the doors.

Her eyes had sparkled with excitement as she emptied the bag onto the bed.

_Oh my!_ Rosalie had catered for all of her needs. There were some anal beads, a set of benga balls (which Rosalie had checked with her doctor were safe for use during pregnancy) as well as an oddly shaped flat clear and hot pink object.

It was shaped like a flattish 'C'. Bella stared at it for a moment before she made sure to clean and sterilize the toys.

She lay on the bed and read the instruction manual of the 'C'.

_Oh my._ It did everything! The one tail of the 'C' went inside and it pulsed against her g-spot, while the other fitted over the clit. It also came with a remote, which could be put onto a person's key ring! The device could be programmed so that it performed a number of pulsing, teasing, intense or light combinations, as well as put onto a timer!

That day, Bella had spent almost all day in bed. She had told a concerned Maggie that she was tired and had spent the afternoon and evening in bed and the shower, bringing herself to orgasm four times before she had fallen into a deep sleep that night, but not before she programmed the timer… to try it out of course.

The first three times that she had screamed into her pillow she had felt guilty, but after that, she just told herself that Edward would want her to be happy, wouldn't he? _Of course, he would!_

Her little voice of reason tried to tell her to put the toys away and phone Edward! It told her, but Bella could only see the big 'O' and she ignored the voice completely.

On Tuesday morning, Bella had woken up as her new best friend had massaged her g-spot and clit to an intense orgasm. As she lay panting and wide-eyed, Bella had tried to get herself under control. She could not carry on like a nymphomaniac! She decided to 'treat' herself. She would 'allow' herself an orgasm only at certain times of the day.

She was asleep by eight o'clock that night in a satisfied sexually induced coma!

Bella tried to get herself under control on Wednesday and she promised herself that she was going to put her small friend away that morning, to allow her poor, over stimulated pussy some time to heal.

Bella had tried to keep herself busy but she had succumbed to the temptation that afternoon when she lay down for a sleep.

It was not her fault that she had found one of Edward's movies on cable. As Bella had stared at the image of a younger but just as sexy image of her husband, as he had stalked towards the girl that was standing next to the bed, Bella had felt her own breathing pick up. She watched as Edward glared down at the girl, accusing her of 'teasing' him.

He had pulled his cowboy hat off. His suspenders hung down as he braced his hands on either side of the girls head.

Bella heard herself moan as her back arched up to meet her fingers that had curled underneath her boy shorts.

Moments later, Bella had 'Kitty' as she had named the toy clutched in her one hand with the remote in the other as she quickly and expertly punched in what had become one of her favorite sequences.

Short pulses, rotating movement, long hard pulses followed by butterfly tickles, a pause and then the cycle would begin again.

Bella found it disturbing to watch Edward on the screen with anyone else so she switched the television off and she let her imagination run wild.

Bella was brought out of her memories and her imagination as her stomach tightened. Bella leaned back against the wall as she let her orgasm rip through her. Her kitty milked the small vibrator, sucking it deeper inside her.

Bella sighed contentedly and she stood up to rinse off.

She dried her toy and then she stuck it in her underwear drawer.

"Hey Baby!"

Bella screamed and she jumped as Edward leaned against the doorjamb and smiled at her.

"OH! Oh, um Hi. I did not know that you were up already. Did you sleep well?" She knew that she was babbling but she could not stop herself.

_What if he had heard me?_

_What if he knew?_

_Wait what?_ _You have to tell him Bella!_ Bella realized that she was arguing with her own mind and that she had just made the decision not to confess what she had been doing.

_Fuck! This is not going to end well…_

She shook her head slightly as she realized that Edward was talking to her.

"Hmm – pardon, what did you say, Love?" She asked as she quickly pulled on a pair of boy shorts and a matching bra and she shut the drawer, just in case.

"I said that you look delectable. Why don't you come back to bed? I've missed you," he said with an unreadable expression on his handsome face and Bella got a flash image of him on the screen as he had stalked towards the actress.

Bella grimaced as she stared down at her hands guiltily. She wanted to fall down on her knees at his feet and beg him to forgive her. She felt awful, almost dirty, and depraved.

_Fuck! I'm turning into a fat, wife-beater wearing, beer chugging, perverted porno watcher!_

The last thing that she felt like was sex this morning. Her clit was throbbing, and not in a good way, either. It was sore and swollen from over stimulation and just her panties pressing lightly down on her slit, caused her clit to rub against it and it made Bella cringe.

She could feel her cheeks get red with embarrassment and she ducked her head until her hair hid her face.

"I'm actually hungry, and I thought that I would make us breakfast in bed, would you like that?" She asked with a fake smile.

Edward rubbed his chin and he strolled past her as he walked into the bathroom, "Sounds great. I think I'm going to shower quickly though."

Bella smiled as she made her way downstairs before Edward could stop her.

She felt terrible that she had lied to Edward and that now she was hiding from him, physically hiding away so that he could not touch her.

"_Oh shit! Oh, shit! He is going to be so damn pissed at me!"_

Bella mumbled to herself as she made breakfast.

Bella managed to avoid too much physical interaction with Edward the entire morning. As soon as breakfast was over Bella had almost flown out of the house with a number of excuses. She had forgotten to buy an important gift for Bernice; she desperately needed special cooking oil that she had to buy from a grocer in Chinatown! Then there was a special 'mommy to be class' at Bernice's that she was 'late' for.

Edward stared at her, "Are you kidding me, Bella? I flew home at midnight so that I could watch you run around and leave me alone. What the fuck is going on?"

Bella felt sick with guilt but she covered it up by glaring at him, "My world doesn't stop just because you decided to come home, Edward!" she spat out before she stomped out of the house.

"FUCK!"

Edward was frustrated, disappointed, and more than a little suspicious over Bella's behavior.

She had been distant and secretive all week and he was sick of it!

He wondered who would know what was going on with her and he quickly picked up his phone.

"Paul? It's Edward, is this a bad time?..."

Instead of attending the Mommy-to-be class, Bella phoned Paul out of desperation. Luckily, he had an opening and he told her to go straight to his offices.

Bella turned to Anderson, who knew that something was wrong with his charge.

"Cord, please don't tell Edward that I was here today, I, um, well I need to tell him myself and he's been under so much pressure that I don't want to worry him about this, okay?"

Anderson narrowed his eyes as he looked at her after he had parked the car, "Are you in danger?"

Bella shook her head, "No"

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Bella wanted to laugh, "Not the kind that you mean."

Anderson sighed, "Look, if he asks me, I am going to tell him to talk to you, but for what it's worth, I think you should just tell him. Bella, you can't lie or keep secrets and it's obvious to me and to everyone that something is bothering you, so just tell him and get it over with."

Bella nodded, "Maybe you are right."

"I know I'm right," he said.

Bella walked into the reception area and she saw Paul waiting for her.

He smiled and asked for two cups of tea before he led her into his office.

Bella did not sit down, but she went to stand at the glass doors and stared out into the Japanese garden.

"Edward called me this morning." Paul said quietly.

Bella closed her eyes and let out a pained laugh.

"Of course he did," she said.

"What have you done?" Paul asked.

Bella swung around at his words and she stared at him, "What makes you think I did something?"

This time Paul laughed, "Come on Bella! Look at you! You are projecting guilt as if you have killed someone! Now, come and sit down and talk to me."

Bella sighed and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Just then, the tea arrived and Bella was grateful to have something to hold.

Paul regarded her silently.

"Well?"

Bella's eyes skittered away from his gaze, "I think that I'm, um, turning into a sexmaniac," she whispered as her cheeks turned scarlet.

Paul's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Did you say sex maniac?"

Bella nodded vigorously, "Yes! You know, sex addict, nympho, whatever… but whatever it is, I think that I'm one."

"Why do you think that?"

Bella stared down at the floor, "Because I can't stop masturbating and Edward is going to be furious because we have a 'no touching' rule, and I don't know what to tell him, so I ran away from him this morning, but I just couldn't help myself and I can't stop! And now, I think it's broken…" she whispered.

For the first time in years, Paul knew that he was going to laugh in a patient's face. He stood up abruptly and walked to the door.

"Bella, I quickly need to make a call that I forgot about… please excuse me!" He said before he rushed out of the room.

Bella was so wrapped up in her embarrassment that she was grateful for the time alone.

Paul almost ran into one of his spare rooms and he closed the door before he began to chuckle.

When he was finished laughing he picked up the phone and called Bella's obstetrician specialist that he knew from his college days and the numerous BDSM lectures that Felix gave all over the country.

After he talked to Felix for a few minutes he was ready to go back to see Bella. He had learned that Bella had a visit with Felix Landau that afternoon and Felix said that he would speak to Bella and Edward about the physical changes in her body and about their 'rules' during her pregnancy.

As Paul walked to his door, he heard his name being called.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

Edward glared at him, "She's here! You said that you hadn't heard from her!" He said accusingly.

Paul gave him a stern look, "Edward, I said that I would phone you. Bella is here, she called just after you did and she asked if she could come and see me. Go home and wait for her."

Edward shook her head, "No! I am not leaving until you tell me what the fuck is going on! Bella is my wife…"

Paul stepped forward and glared at him, "Bella is my patient, and you are being an overbearing ass! She will talk to you, I promise, but you just need to give her some time and a bit of space."

His voice softened, "She is fine, I promise. She is being _Bella_ and she is here more for reassurance than anything else, okay? When she does talk to you, don't be too hard on her as her Dom, okay? You need to remember that her hormones have a lot to do with her behavior right now. Now, go. Home!"

Edward stared at him for a moment before he nodded, "Okay, thanks Paul. Sorry about earlier."

Paul sighed and he turned back to his door.

It was going to be an entertaining day; the Cullen's always ensured some excitement.

Bella was sipping her tea when Paul walked back inside the room.

"Now, tell me what's made you think that you have a sexual addiction" he said quietly.

An hour later Bella left and Anderson drove her home silently.

Bella checked her watch and she was surprised to see that it was already lunchtime. She rubbed her stomach as it rumbled.

She opened the door of the car as it stopped next to the front steps.

"Thanks, Andy; I'm not sure if Edward is driving us this afternoon. I'll let you know." She said.

Bella looked up as something caught her attention. Edward was standing at his study window staring at her.

She looked at him for a long moment before she lifted her hand by way of greeting. Edward stared at her unmoving before he copied her movement.

Bella squared her shoulders – it was time to face the music.

She opened the door and walked down the hallway to stand outside Edward's study door.

Bella would have liked to kneel at the door, but she knew that she would not be able to get up again by herself so she just knocked quietly and waited.

"Come in."

Bella could feel her knees begin to shake a little as she opened the door.

Edward was standing with his back to the window; his hands were shoved into the front pockets of his jeans.

"Are you busy?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward shook his head.

She walked in and closed the door behind her.

After a minute of them staring at each other, Edward motioned to the sofa.

"Sit down."

Bella walked into the middle of the room but she remained standing.

"I, um, I need to tell you something." She whispered and licked her lips nervously.

The hint that Paul had given him about not being hard on Bella had made him hurry home. He had taken the stairs two at a time. He walked into their bedroom and looked around. Nothing was out of place. He walked over to the chest of drawers in the corner and opened it.

Nothing had been touched or disturbed but what Paul had said had tipped him off. Bella had disobeyed one of his rules. He was sure of it and the more that he thought about it; the more certain that he was that he were right.

He hurried upstairs and check the playroom quickly. Nothing was out of place. Bella had prepared it for the weekend in case they decided to play, but otherwise Edward was almost one hundred percent sure that Bella had not spent any time in the room in his absence.

He returned to the bedroom and checked her bedside table drawer for her journal. His first hint was that although her journal was that for the last four days all that Bella had hurriedly scrawled under each date was her food intake, the number of hours that she had slept and her exercise routine.

She always added a few lines of her thoughts or her activities but there was nothing.

_Hmmm – curiouser and curiouser… _

As he ran through the rules in his head, he wondered if she had masturbated. That was the one rule that he could think of that she could disobey. She had threatened to before he had left for L.A.

He felt relief flood over him as he realized that Bella's behavior should have made it obvious that she had touched herself and didn't know how to tell him.

The guilt-ridden silences, Maggie mentioning that Bella was spending more time in bed, "sleeping", her increased avoidance of any physical contact, the guilt-ridden looks that she had given him when she thought that he was not looking.

He remembered how she had jumped that morning when he walked into the dressing room. Five minutes later Edward was looking at the evidence of Bella's subterfuge.

Anal beads, Ben Wa balls and a WE vibrator, with a remote.

Hmm, he had wanted to buy one of these for her, because he knew that they could be programmed to perform several different sequences and he had thought that it could be fun.

_Hmmm_, he wondered if she had bought them herself or if she had sent one of the girls to get them for her. Alice was away with Jasper; Kate would never have been an accomplice so that only left Rosalie.

Edward had put the toys back where he had found them.

_Naughty girl_, he knew that she must be nervous to face him, especially if she knew that he had contacted Paul that morning.

Now as he looked at her miserable face, Edward wanted to pull her onto his lap and tell her that it was okay. It was natural for her to be feeling out of control and horny, but he needed to know that she was going to come clean with him.

He walked around Bella and sat down on the sofa staring up at her.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

Bella shook her head, "I need to talk to you first. I can't think about eating until – after."

"Okay, what's going on?" his voice was gentle and soft; he didn't want her to feel threatened.

Bella twisted her fingers in front of her, before she stood in her standing inspection position.

Head down, legs apart, hands clasped in front.

"I did something, Sir."

Edward pursed his lips as he wondered how to handle this.

"Isabella, look at me, Little Girl"

Bella raised her head and looked into his bright green eyes.

"Please come and sit next to me. You are not collared right now and I think that we should talk, just as Edward and Bella, okay? We can tackle the other side of whatever it is later." He patted the seat next to him.

That was all the encouragement that Bella needed.

She rounded the table and climbed onto the sofa, putting her arms around his neck and pressing her face into him.

"I'm sorry! I fucked up big time, and I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

Edward put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap sideways. He let her snuggled up against his chest as he ran his hands over her back and shoulders soothingly.

"There is nothing that you can do to ever make me stop loving you, Bella. Now, tell me what's been going on and then we can put it behind us."

"I broke the one rule that I have managed to keep for over a year, Edward!" She exclaimed and she covered her face with one hand.

Edward patiently pried it away and tipped her chin to look at him, "Which rule, Baby Girl?"

Bella bit her lip and blinked several times before she quoted in a whisper, "_**The submissive belongs to her Dominant. Her body and heart belongs to him and she will not have an orgasm or pleasure herself unless her Dom has given her permission to do so**__. _ I broke that rule, I touched myself… a lot."

Edward smiled at her gently, "Tell me," he said simply.

Bella took several deep breaths and it all came out in a long explanation. Her words tripped over each other as she tried to get everything out as quickly as she could. She told him how horny she had been, her phone call to Rose, her long showers and afternoons spent in bed, how she had over indulged and now she was raw and tender. She cried when she apologized to him for the way that she had 'broken' her 'kitty' and finally she told him about her visit to Paul and how he had advised her to speak to Edward and Felix that afternoon.

When Bella was finished talking, Edward held her in his arms, rocking them gently and kissing her head and cheek.

"You should have phoned me, Sweetheart. The first time, when you were tempted, you should have phoned me. I would have probably talked you through your first orgasm and then we could have reached some sort of compromise and I would have made sure that you used lube every time and that you didn't over do it."

Bella did not lift her head but she nodded, "I know, but you were busy and I didn't want to worry you. You have enough to worry about without having to worry about my perverted kitty!" She mumbled.

Edward put his finger under her chin until her tearstained eyes met his, "Hey now, since when are you less important than my work?" He reprimanded her gently.

Bella could feel her eyes begin to tear up again, "I know, I'm so sorry, Edward, I feel horrible. I let you down and I have disappointed you. I broke a rule, and now it's broken…"

Edward pressed his forehead to hers, "Why don't we ask Felix about it his afternoon, okay? I don't think it's broken, maybe just a little overused?"

"Okay," Bella said quietly.

Edward shifted when he heard her stomach rumble, "Come on, the possums are getting hungry."

He lifted Bella off his lap and they walked into the kitchen to find Maggie was removing a chicken potpie from the oven.

There was a salad on the table, she left once Bella, and Edward had dished up for themselves.

Edward purposefully kept the conversation light and topical. He told Bella about some of the characters that he was working with and before long the tension had dissipated and they fell into easy camaraderie as they finished their meal and Edward helped Bella tidy up the kitchen.

Even though Edward complained about the project, Bella could see how excited he was to see it coming together the way that he had envisaged it.

"You are enjoying it, aren't you?" She asked as she wiped the counter down.

Edward did not need to ask what she meant, he looked at her, and nodded, "Hearing it come to life, just as I imagined it is unbelievable! Sometimes it's even better, fuller, and more poignant than I even imagined it to be and that is just mind-blowing!"

He looked sheepish, "So yeah, I guess you can say that I love it."

Bella laughed. She threw down the cloth and walked around the island to put her arms around his waist.

"I am so proud of you, Edward and I can't wait to see the final soundtrack and to see the movie with you." She pouted, "I miss feeling you against me when I hug you, the belly gets in the way, now."

Edward chuckled and he bowed his body around hers so that they were as close as they could be.

"We'd better get moving, Baby,"

"I need ten minutes to change." Bella said quickly.

She went upstairs as quickly and as carefully as she could. Alice had sent her a cute summer dress and it was a mild enough day to wear it.

It was made out of 'faded denim' color cotton with embroidery on the bodice and gathered on the three quarter sleeve. The dress ended mid thigh and Alice's had instructed her to wear them with a pair of white strappy sandals that she had.

Bella brushed her hair and added a touch of lip-gloss and an additional layer of mascara.

Bella turned from her mirror to see Edward standing with his arms folded as he watched her.

"You look so fucking sexy," he said as his eyes twinkled.

Bella blushed at the complement, "Thanks, so do you."

He rolled his eyes and held out his hand, "Come on, Sexy Mama, let's go!"

Bella giggled as she took his hand, "That's the first time that you've called me that!"

"Really? I call you that all the time in my head!"

Edward decided to drive them in Bella's car and they pulled into the executive underground parking that Felix had arranged for them, before they made their way to the elevators.

Edward had discovered that if he nibbled on Bella's neck and he was able to distract her enough, she did not feel as sick from the ride in the express elevator and so Bella was giggling as they stepped out of the lift and Edward wiped his mouth with his thumb and he wink at Bella.

"Hmm, you taste so good." He commented wickedly as they got to the reception desk.

This time a new receptionist, who introduced herself as Betsy, greeted them cooly but professionally.

A few minutes later, Betsy showed them into Felix's office.

Felix shook Edward and Bella's hands as he motioned for them to take a seat in front of his desk.

He asked Bella some questions about her health and then he asked about her emotional and hormonal health, he could see that Bella had a lot on her mind.

"Bella, do you want to talk to me alone? Would you like Edward to wait outside? You know that whatever you tell me is confidential unless of course you are putting yourself or your babies at risk." He said quietly.

Bella shook her head, "No, I want Edward here, it's just that I'm so embarrassed!" she said in a choked voice.

"Why don't you start at the beginning? I'm sure it isn't as bad as you seem to think." He said encouragingly.

Bella snorted, "Don't hold your breath." She felt Edward's hand take hold of one of hers that were clutched in her lap and immediately she felt calmer.

"Okay, here is what happened…"

Felix could feel the waves of embarrassment that were coming off Bella. He could see that Edward was not upset or even angry. Instead, he seemed concerned and amused by Bella's dilemma.

When she was finished stuttering out her explanation, Felix suggested that she allow him to examine her after they checked the babies.

Bella hurried to take her dress off in the small cubicle while Edward looked over at Felix.

The two men grinned at each other and Edward shook his head, "I think that she wanted to act as if nothing was wrong, but she can't lie and she is in some discomfort."

Felix nodded, "The raging hormones can be quite overwhelming at times. Do you remember when you were a teenager?"

Edward nodded; he had some not so fond memories of waking up with wet and sticky sheets.

Felix raised his eyebrows, and Edward gaped at him, "Really, is it that bad?"

Felix chuckled, "Sometimes even worse! A pregnant woman's libido can swing from mild to wild in twenty-four hours and often the poor partner is left reeling, as he does not know what she wants from him. One minute your touch is welcomed, demanded even and the next, she's hissing like a wild cat that if you come near her, she'll rip it off!"

Edward chuckled, "Sounds about right. Although Bella's mood swings seem to have settled down somewhat."

Felix stood up, "Let's go and check those babies,"

Edward sat on a small seat next to Bella and held her hand as the technician passed the wand over her stomach. The heartbeats were strong and Felix smiled when they calculated the length of the bodies. Bella teared up when she saw that baby 'B' was sucking its thumb and Edward ducked his head so that he could wipe a stray tear off his cheek.

The technician moved the wand and looked over at his boss with an eyebrow raised, "Would you like to know what you're having?" Felix asked with a broad smile.

Bella looked up at Edward, "We can wait if you want to." she said, but Edward could see how excited she was to know and he had to admit that he was bursting at the seams himself.

"Screw it!" He said with a kiss to her forehead before he turned and nodded at the technician.

The wand moved over the slightly larger of the two babies, "Baby 'A' is slightly bigger, as you know, but that's because he probably takes after his daddy."

"A boy, oh God, Baby, it's a boy!" Edward didn't realize that he was clutching Bella so tightly until he heard her whisper frantically, "Can't breathe, Babe."

He let her go suddenly and rubbed his hands over his face. He was surprised to find that it was wet.

Bella was wiping her own tears away as she grinned at the technician, "Sorry, go on, please!"

He smiled at them and moved the wand to baby 'B'. Felix chuckled as they watched the baby wiggling around, "Hmmm, a little ballerina, like her mom?" He teased.

"YES!" Edward jumped up and air punched before he ran over to Felix, lifted him off his chair, and hugged him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Edward dropped Felix and turned to where Bella was laughing and crying as she covered her mouth with both her hands. Her eyes were shining like diamonds as they stared at each other.

Edward moved around to her side and he braced his hands on either side of her head.

"I love you so fucking much right now, Baby Girl. You have made me so fucking happy! I love you! (kiss) I love you! (kiss) She is going to be just like you (kiss) and he will be like me, God help us."

Bella giggled up at him, "I love you so much. You are going to be such a wonderful Daddy, Edward. I hope that our son is just like you." She lifted her mouth to meet Edward's eagerly.

Felix and the technician quietly made their way out of the room in order to give the couple some privacy for a few moments.

Bella felt the pressure on her bladder and broke of the rocking kiss and Edward helped Bella off the table.

Felix came back and congratulated Edward as they waited for Bella.

She was still smiling when she walked into the room, clutching her gown, but when she saw Felix; she immediately blushed and made her way back to the table.

She turned her back and removed her panties, shoving them at Edward before she climbed onto the table and lay down as she stared at the ceiling.

Felix nodded to Edward, who sat down next to Bella and took her nervous hand in his.

"Okay, Bella, I want you to relax. Put your feet up on the edge of the table and let your knees drop outwards against the knee rests. I will begin by checking the labia and clitoris."

Bella's face was flaming red and she turned her head away from Edward in shame as she felt Felix's gentle touch on her inner thighs.

She squeezed her eyes closed as she felt a finger gently pry her lower lips open.

_Oh god! Could this be any more mortifying! I cannot believe that I broke my kitty!_

After a few minutes Bella began to relax as she realized that Felix's touch was probing and gentle and the discomfort that she was experiencing was not made worse by his fingers.

He inserted two fingers into her opening and he palpitated the flesh gently before he removed his fingers completely. He turned away for a moment and removed his gloves as he opened a cupboard on the side of the room.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to apply a small amount of cream to the outer area. It is quite safe to use during pregnancy. It should give you almost instant relief. I'm going to give you a prescription for more cream and I want you to use it as you need to after you have been to the bathroom or showered, or as often as you need to. It can be applied every hour if you needed, but after the next twenty four to thirty six hours, you shouldn't need it that much and you can then reduce the application to three times a day for the next four days."

Felix put on another set of gloves and he gently applied the cream to the inside of the vulva as well as to the clit and over the hood.

Bella let out a huge breath that she had been holding when she felt the cold soothing cream coating her heated flesh.

When he was finished, Felix told her to get dressed and he left the room.

Bella sat up and she tugged the gown off and got dressed quickly without looking at Edward. She snatched the panties out of his hand when he held them out to her with a mumbled, 'thanks.'

Edward waited as she pulled her dress on and then he gently picked her up to sit on the table as he bent down and put her shoes on for her.

Bella was close to tears as she stared down at his bent head.

She lifted her hand and threaded her fingers through the wild strands.

Edward looked up and flashed a quick smile at her before he returned to buckling the sandals in place.

When he was finished, he stood up and Bella let her hand trail to his waist.

"I'm so sorry. I do not know what made me act like that! I was insatiable and I'm sorry." She said.

Edward lifted her to the ground and smiled at her, "Come on, Baby. It's over now, and what's important is that you are going to feel much better soon."

They took their seats in front of Felix's desk where he was writing out a prescription. He motioned to them to pour the pot of tea that sat on his desk with three cups and tiny shortbread cookies.

Bella was grateful to keep her hands busy as she held the cup to her chest.

Finally Felix put his pen down and looked up at them as he took his cup of tea off the tray.

"Okay, let's talk about the elephant in the room, shall we? Bella, you don't have any serious damage. The inner lips and the clitoris are slightly swollen and red but there doesn't seem to be any broken skin, which is good. Now the cream will sooth the area and will take the swelling down quickly. The Vulva and virgina are similar to the inside of your mouth. The flesh is delicate and very little friction can cause the skin to become red and tender. Lubrication is the key here Bella."

Bella wanted to die. This was worse than the sex talk that she had received from Charlie when she was ten years old and she had started her periods and she thought that she was dying.

This was much worse.

Bella nodded dumbly and prayed for the ground to open up and swallow her.

"You can't use high speed vibrators for extended periods of time. If you need relief then use your fingers more than a clitoris stimulator. It will keep you in touch with your body and it will take longer to bring you to orgasm, thereby prolonging your pleasure. Also, if you touch yourself and you feel discomfort, you will know that you need to slow down and use a lighter touch. It is easy to get carried away with a vibrator and to use too much pressure, but if you use your fingers, you will most likely use the correct amount of pressure."

Bella was biting her lip so hard she thought that she was going to puncture it.

"Bella, please look at me."

Bella slowly looked up from her lap. Felix was smiling at her kindly and Bella felt tears of embarrassment threatening to overflow.

"Breathe Bella, you are turning blue," he teased gently. He could see that she was completely stressed out by the situation.

Bella blinked back the tears and forced herself to breathe deeply.

"That's better. I want you to know, you both to know that this is not unusual at all. Your increased libido is very common. Edward is away for most of the week and you have needs and that is part of being pregnant, I am afraid. You just need to learn to satisfy yourself without feeling guilty. You have done nothing wrong, Bella. Yes, you should have discussed this with Edward because you would probably enjoy yourself more. Guilt and an increased sexual appetite are a dangerous combination. It is like binge eating, because you do it in secret, you overdo it because you are not sure when you can do it again. Am I right?"

Bella nodded. She was beginning to feel a little better as she realized that Edward was still holding her hand, rubbing small circles of comfort over it. He was not angry with her.

"It's just like that." She said quietly.

Felix nodded, "Now as a Dom, Edward will decide what your punishment should be, but as your husband and Dominant Edward wants the very best for you, Bella. That is his job, to make sure that you are safe and well. He cannot do that if you withhold things from him, so you have to promise that you will talk to him, okay. If you cannot get hold of him, talk to Garrett, Kate or you can phone me at any time. Do you promise?"

"I promise. Thank you Felix, it already feels better." She gave him a tentative smile.

Felix sat back and looked at Edward who had been quiet throughout the exchange, "Do you have any questions, Edward?"

Edward shook his head with a wry smile, "I suppose sex is out of the question?"

Felix began to chuckle, "Sorry, my friend, but that 'kitchen' is closed until next week end. Bella, I want you to go and see Dr. Stevenson next week, perhaps on Wednesday. You should be completely healed by then and if you have, then you can resume normal relations next weekend. That's the best I can do, I'm afraid."

Felix picked up the six scan photos that were lying on his desk, "Good, now your babies are growing well. Your son," Bella giggled as he said the words, "is definitely larger than your daughter, but not by much though, it seems that little Miss Cullen is growing in leaps and bounds."

Edward felt his heart pumping furiously as Felix spoke about the babies. _They were real!_

"Both babies appear to be healthy and Bella, your urine sample is clear. The lab is going to run a couple more tests, and if there is anything, we will let you know."

After more questions about her weight, sleeping, exercise, and resting, Felix stood up.

"Well, kids, everything looks good so far. Bella, I want you to remember what I said about staying hydrated, especially as the weather is going to get warmer."

They said goodbye and Bella stopped by the reception desk only to see that the Italian bitch was back at her desk.

Her eyes widened when she looked up at Bella. Bella knew that she looked good and she smiled confidently as she felt Edward slip his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh! Good Afternoon, Mrs. Cu-Cullen! Would you like to make another appointment with Dr. Landau now?"

Bella nodded and she looked at Felix for a moment. He smiled at her and winked and Bella realized that he must have said something to Gina about her past behavior, as she had been rude and almost insulting to Bella before, whereas now, she seemed nervous.

Once the appointment had been made, Bella and Edward made their way to the underground parking.

Edward opened Bella's door for her and leaned down to smile at her, "Do you want to do some nursery shopping?" he asked.

Bella bit her lip, "Esme would kill us if we did this without her, but we can look can't we?"

Edward smiled and leaned in to peck her lips gently, "We can do anything that you want to do, my Love."

When they were driving, Bella turned to Edward, "Um, do you think that we could go up to St. Helena this weekend, we don't have to stay, but I'm missing Twister so much and I haven't seen your parents in almost a month! We could drive up tomorrow and come home in the afternoon."

Edward smiled and nodded. "Of course we can, Baby. Why don't you give Mom and Ali a call first just to make sure that they are going to be home, first?"

Bella phoned Alice who was thrilled that Bella and Edward were visiting.

She was in the middle of planning her parent's rededication celebration and Esme was with her. Esme was excited and told her that Rosalie and Emmett had also phoned and they too were planning on visiting for the weekend.

Edward stopped the car outside of one of the most popular baby stores in the area.

Edward quickly pulled on a beanie and a pair of his sunglasses, while Bella laughed at him, "Do you honestly think that no one is going to recognize you, Love?"

Twenty minutes later, Edward and Bella were still walking around the store with their mouths hanging open.

Bella had never seen so much stuff for people fewer than two feet tall in her entire life. They did not know what half the stuff was or how it would get onto a baby's body. The clothes were tiny and as Edward looked for an opening fastener that would allow the child's head to pass through it, he muttered to himself, "Wonder if the head comes off?"

Bella heard him and before they knew it, they were clutching each other, snorting, and laughing like crazy people.

Edward spied a seating area and they made their way over and collapsed onto the sofa in the secluded area.

Bella was breathless as she laughed at Edward who was shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Bella – _what the hell are we doing in here_? What are all these things?" He said as he stared around them.

"I have no idea! Okay, well I have some idea but I can't believe that tiny babies are going to need, what was it again? Oh yes, a Snuggle Hugger in twenty different colors!"

"I think that we are going to have to get some help on this stuff. We are only going to be at the house until September or so and then we are moving into the new house, so we don't need to buy too much now do we?" Bella chuckled at the panicked look in Edward's eyes.

"Why don't we talk to Alice and Rosalie this weekend and we can get a list of what we will need for the first three months. Everything else can go to the new nursery."

They sat for a few minutes watching shoppers as they filled trolleys with various paraphernalia before Edward suggested that they leave. On the way out Bella needed to use the bathroom and Edward looked around at the display of newborn clothes. He made sure that Bella was still in the bathroom and quickly picked out four gift clothing packs and he paid for them quickly and had them gift wrapped. A super soft maternity dressing gown also caught his eye and he picked out three of them.

Bella was shocked to see Edward standing at the doors with piles of parcels.

"What's all this?" she asked.

Edward smirked at her, "It's a surprise, now come on Woman, I'm starving, and my babies need to eat!" He said as he ushered her out of the door.

They stopped at a gift store when Edward told her what his plan was for telling the parents the sex of the babies.

Bella loved the idea and they chatted excitedly all the way home. Garrett and Kate were coming for dinner that night, because it had been a while since Edward had seen anyone.

Maggie had prepared the roast and by the time that they got home, all that Bella had to do was to finish cooking the vegetables and to make the gravy.

Bella nagged Edward about the gifts that he had bought, but he just shook his head and laughed at her, "You need to learn patience, Little Girl. Don't think that I have forgotten about this week, and you are going to be punished for it, but not by spankings." Bella chewed on the inside of her cheek as she looked at Edward.

"If I'm not getting spanked, then what is my punishment going to be?" Bella asked.

Edward stepped over to where Bella was putting the final additions on the sauce for the chocolate mousse that she had made.

Bella felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine as she felt the heat from Edward's body pressed against her side.

She felt herself begin to get wet. _Fuck! Not again!_

Bella finished the sauce and she poured it into the gravy boat and switched the stove off.

She slowly turned to look up at Edward who was staring down at her with dark, hooded eyes.

She licked her lips nervously, "Edward? What is my punishment going to be?" She asked quietly.

Edward smirked at her as he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Well, you've had your fun this week, but I've missed out, so I think that you should think of some imaginative ways of giving me some pleasure this weekend. What do you think, Isabella? Would that be fair punishment? Knowing that you are pleasuring me, while your poor _overused_ pussy gets some well-needed rest? Hmmm?" His voice was liquid velvet.

_The Voice! There go the panties! _

Bella licked her suddenly dry lips, "Y-yes, Sir, I would love to serve you."

Edward straightened up and when Bella blinked, it seemed as if she had imagined the entire episode, because just then the house phone sounded.

Edward spoke quietly into it.

"They are here." He said as she moved to walk past him, he touched her arm, "Isabella," she quickly looked up and saw the dark storm in his eyes, "Tonight I expect you to be in the playroom once Garrett and Kate leave. You will have five minutes to be naked in position from when I close the front door, understood?"

Bella knew that she should have been nervous, but she could not help the flash of excitement that Edward saw in her eyes or the grin on her mouth.

"Yes Sir!" She said and she could not stop herself as she popped his ass as he turned to leave.

"Isabella! You are so going to pay for that one!" He teased darkly.

"Next weekend, it's a date, _Master_!" She quipped as she pulled glassware from the cupboard.

Kate and Garrett walked into the kitchen with Edward as Bella began to set the table. Kate gave her a hug and they giggled as their bellies rubbed against each other. Garrett and Edward grinned and shook their heads and Garrett hugged Bella and rubbed his hand gently over her swollen stomach.

"How are you doing, Bella?" he asked as he took the flatware from her hands and began to lay the table for her.

Bella smiled, "I'm fine, as you can see, Garrett. The morning sickness is almost gone completely and my weight is going off the charts, and everything else seems to be in order, so I am just fine. How are you doing?"

"Getting more impatient by the day! I cannot wait for the little one to get here now. I seem to spend all of my time just trying to keep up with my wife nowadays!" They laughed as they turned to watch as Kate was telling Edward about her latest purchase, which made Edward and Bella laugh uproariously.

As they sat down to eat, Edward told them about their own disastrous trip to the baby store and Garrett let out a groan and held up his hand, "Edward! Stop my friend! Do not say any more. After the first trip that I took with my wife, I decided there and then that she alone would do all future shopping trips. I take the script that I'm working on and go and sit at a coffee shop and then I just wait for 'the call' to tell me where and when to fetch my little Imelda Marcos of the baby world. Rosalie, Kate, and Alice are a force to be reckoned with, and if you add Esme to the mix, well, let's just say that the bank may or may not have called me!"

Kate let out a growl and leaned over to punch Garrett's muscled arm, "Liar!" She said but she giggled as she said it.

Bella laughed aloud. She had heard about the famous shopping trip a couple of months before. She had not been able to join them because her morning sickness was bad that day. Her sisters and mother-in-law had promised to take her shopping soon.

Bella was fascinated at this new side to Kate and Garrett that she was seeing and Garrett noticed her scrutiny and raised an eyebrow at her.

Bella shrugged, "You two seem different somehow, more… playful and kind of softer with each other." She said.

Garrett smiled at his wife before he answered, "Well, I guess that we are different. You know that Kate and I are Dom and sub three days out of seven as well as two additional evenings a week, right?"

Bella nodded.

"Well, we have had to change that up a little, what with the baby coming, so Kate is only my collared submissive two days a week now. I won't lie, it's taken some getting used to and there have been more than a few tears and sore bottoms but I think that we are getting there, aren't we my Love?"

Kate nodded, "We are. Most of the problems have been my fault, I am afraid. I needed some major attitude adjustments along the way, but Garrett has been more than patient with me." The couple shared a loving smile before Kate looked at Bella and Edward.

"How are you two doing with that?"

Bella looked at Edward, who nodded slightly at her, "Well, um, we are working things out. It is um, difficult with Edward away. There are still a few things to iron out," she said as she blushed.

Bella dipped her head and hid her face as her hair fell forward and she took another mouthful of salad.

After a moment of silence, Edward began talking to Garrett about the script that he was working on.

Bella finished eating in silence and when she looked up from her plate, she found that Kate was staring at her.

"Are you okay, B?" she asked quietly.

Bella bit her lip and nodded quickly before she got up and began to take the empty plates to the counter.

Edward sent Garrett and Kate to the den, while he brewed a pot of tea for the girls and poured a glass of port for him and Garrett. Before he left the kitchen, he watched as Bella scraped the plates and packed them into the dishwasher. She had gone super quiet after her admission to Garrett and Kate and he knew his girl well enough to know that she was bothered by her admission.

Edward cleared his throat but Bella ignored him until he said her name quietly but firmly, "Bella?"

She looked up at him reluctantly, "Yes, Edward?"

His eyes were warm and understanding as he smiled gently at her, "Would you like to talk to Kate and Garrett about what happened? They may be able to give us some suggestions or advice."

Bella felt miserable. She felt stupid for having allowed her insane hormones to get the best of her as they had and she was embarrassed to have to admit what she had done to other people, although she knew that they would both know soon enough.

Bella had a mentor meeting scheduled for the following week with Kate and Edward was getting together with Garrett and Jasper the following weekend.

"But they are 'off duty'," she protested weakly.

"But they are our friends and our mentors and they would be hurt if we didn't talk to them, right?" he teased gently.

Bella nodded with a sigh, "I suppose so, but are we still going to, you know," she motioned to the floor above them.

Edward chuckled, "Yes, my insatiable wife, we are still going to, you know."

Bella rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on a towel.

"Okay then, let's do it." She said as she led the way into the den.

Edward set the tray down and sat next to Bella on the sofa.

Garrett was playing some practice shots at the pool table, while Kate relaxed on the sofa.

"Hey G, can we get your opinion on something?" Edward asked.

"Sure, can we talk and play? It's been a while since I've had a game."

Edward kissed the side of Bella's head and stood up to join his friend.

Bella looked across at Kate, who was staring at her expectantly.

"Alright Bella. What's up? You look like you have stolen candy from a candy store."

Edward burst out laughing and Bella swiveled around to glare at him as she felt her cheeks burn.

"Not funny!" she admonished.

Edward chuckled, "Admit it, that was very funny!"

Bella shook her head and turned around to face Kate again. "Okay, well here's the thing. You know that my hormones have been on the upswing for the past few weeks?"

Kate nodded.

"Well, I just couldn't stand it any longer and I um, asked Rosalie where I could find an adult store, for, you know, some – toys…" As Bella told her convoluted version of the sorry tale about how she had worn out her kitty over three days, Kate and Garrett found it more and more difficult to keep straight faces.

By the time that Bella caught them up to that day's events, Kate could not keep it in any longer, and she began to chuckle, but at the serious look that Bella gave her, she apologized immediately.

"B, I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you, not at all, but you see, I have been wearing my poor husband out until he finally presented me with a few toys and copious amounts of lube and he _ordered_ me to 'have fun' without him and his poor dick!" Kate said as Garrett nodded and they laughed.

Edward looked at his friend in disbelief, "Seriously?"

Garrett got his mirth under control and nodded, "Oh yes! You have no idea! My little wife turned has turned into the most demanding submissive! I was exhausted and I knew that we had to make some changes because clearly the old rules were never going to apply! We tried to make it work while keeping the rules, but it was impossible, Kate was in tears and feeling guilty; I was angry and frustrated and neither of us was having too much fun, so I had to sit down and rethink about our arrangement and after we had a lengthy discussion, we came up with our new arrangement. This way, Katy is free to satisfy herself if I'm busy, and the two days that she is collared, we just have fun and some moderate playtime."

Bella felt her mantle of guilt slipping off her shoulders.

She felt Edward's hand on her shoulder and she patted it, "Feel better now Baby?"

Bella nodded, "At least I know that I'm not the only nympho around!"

Kate laughed, "Everything in moderation though, B. Why don't we go upstairs and leave the boys to play a game of pool?" She suggested. Bella pushed herself off the couch and smiled as she watched Kate do the same.

They linked arms and began to walk out of the room but Garrett's voice brought them to a halt, "Katy, don't be too long, my Love, you need your rest remember?"

Kate nodded and she and Bella made their way upstairs to Bella's bedroom.

"Why do you need to rest? Have you been sick?" Bella asked.

Kate nodded, "My urine test came back with a little blood in it last week. Garrett went crazy and made the doctors do several tests on me, but everything appears to be fine. My doctor has just cautioned me to rest for the next two weeks. No exercising besides a slow stroll once a day for fifteen or twenty minutes. So it is not quite bed rest but almost! Garrett hardly slept for the first few days after the tests were done. I kept waking up because I felt someone watching me! He only stopped when I threatened to make him sleep in the spare room for the duration of the pregnancy."

Bella reached out and took her friend's hand, "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Bella, I am fine. This is why I haven't told anyone, I don't want everyone to worry and fuss over me."

Bella nodded. A thought occurred to her and she looked at Kate, "Do you think that it could be because you masturbated?" She asked quietly as she began to worry about the damage that she could have done to herself and the twins.

Kate shook her head vigorously, "No, absolutely not! I asked my OB/GYN about that. He was quick to tell me that unless there is harsh penetration or abuse, the fetus is fine. You obviously have to be careful that you do not cause an infection or anything. He does not advocate the use of dildos after the second trimester, but clitoral stimulation is perfectly fine, so don't worry about it."

The conversation turned to the nursery that Kate was designing with the help of Esme and Rosalie. In keeping with their modern home, Kate had gone for a modern and bright room and accessories. She asked Bella what she wanted in their nursery, Bella shrugged.

"I'm not sure, really. I mean, I know that we have to talk about what we want, and obviously, the babies are going to share a room for the first few years, but I'm not sure what I want. I guess I will just let Mom decide. I don't think that I want modern, our house is going to be more, contemporary and traditional, I think, so something in keeping with that."

Kate suggested several websites that Bella could browse in the meantime.

Just then, there was a knock on the doorframe and Garrett and Edward walked in. Garrett apologized but told Kate that it was time to leave. Edward surprised Kate when he held out a couple of wrapped packages to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

Edward smiled and gave a half shrug, "I saw these and thought of you. I haven't been around for a while and I wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten about you guys." He said.

"Edward! Bella, thank you, this is so unexpected!" Kate said as her eyes filled with hormonal tears.

Bella looked at Edward in adoration. She laughed selfconsionously and waved Kate's thanks away, "It was all him, I swear! I have no idea what he bought for you. I was too busy peeing!"

Kate hugged Edward and kissed his cheek as Garrett handed her a tissue, "You are a wonderful man, Edward Cullen! Sexy too." She teased.

Garrett pulled his wife into the circle of his arms, "Okay! TMI! Love, let's get you home before it's too late!"

Edward looked over at Bella, "You stay up here; I will see Garrett and Kate out, Isabella."

Upon hearing her name, she knew that it was time for her to get ready.

She said goodbye and then she wasted no time as she undressed quickly and pulled out her silk gown that looked silly as her stomach protruded from between the wrapped front.

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and made her way upstairs.

She had applied the cream several times already and she was feeling much better. She was still a little tender, but at least she was not in the discomfort of that morning.

Bella vowed as she slipped off her gown and hung it up, that she was going to make sure that she had an abundant supply of lubricant in future!

She took her place in the middle of the floor and spent several minutes getting into her submissive headspace.

Bella heard her Master's footsteps on the stairs and she felt her stomach flutter.

Edward's bare feet appeared in her line of sight and Bella bit her lip.

_So fucking sexy…_

Edward hummed in approval as he looked at his wife standing in the middle of the dimly lit room.

The soft glow of the lights reflected off her skin, bathing her in a warm glow. She was flawless and beautiful. Edward could see the moment that she became aware of his presence by the way that her breathing hitched and seemed to pick up.

"Isabella," he whispered and waited.

Bella did not move, nor did she speak. She had not been given permission and she knew better than that.

Edward's heart surged with pride. She had come so far in the past eighteen months. He remembered a time when she could not be still for two minutes without huffing or twitching and now she stood like a statue, attentive but relaxed. Perfect!

"I want you to go and take a seat on the loveseat." He said.

Bella obeyed and soon she was sitting on the loveseat, which she noticed had a bath sheet covering the plush velvet. Edward moved forward and he stood in front of her.

Bella would have had to be blind not to notice that his crotch was almost in her face.

Bella could see how hard he was beneath the faded black denim. Bella licked her lips.

She heard Edward chuckle, "Go on, Naughty Girl, you may begin your _penitence_. I want to see you suck my dick deep into your throat and then I'm going to cum and you will take everything, correct?"

Bella swallowed loudly, "Y-yes Master, whatever my Master wishes."

Bella felt his fingers as they slid around her jawbone and gently tilted her head so that she was staring into dark green eyes.

"Show me what you wish I was doing to your pussy, Isabella."

At his words, Bella's fingers wrapped around his belt and they fumbled as she quickly unbuckled his belt and then his jeans, letting them slide down Edward's thighs. At the sight of his thick member that was leaking pre-cum, Bella opened her mouth and gobbled his pulsating length down her throat, not stopping until her nose was pressed against his pelvic bone.

"OH MY G… FUCKING HELL!" Edward roared in surprise.

The feeling of her hot, wet mouth around him was almost too much and for the first time in a long time, Edward felt that he was going to cum after just a few moments.

Bella hummed as she felt his fingers grip her hair and tug at the roots.

It hurt in a good way and only encouraged her to move faster, sucking, twisting, and gently scraping her teeth as she bobbed up and down.

Edward felt his stomach twisting as he began to lose control and within mere minutes he was cumming and Bella was moaning like a porn star as she swallowed and then lapped his cock as it softened until she let it slip out of her pouting red lips with one final and gentle kiss.

Bella sat back with a satisfied smile on her face as Edward stepped rather unsteadily out of his jeans.

"What color are you?"

Bella smiled, he was always so concerned about her, "Green, Master."

"Is your back sore?" he asked gently.

Bella flexed her back before she answered, "A little stiff from sitting forward, Master."

Edward walked away and pulled out a bottle of water. He handed it to her before he ordered her to walk around a little. Bella took a long drink of the cool water before she began to walk around the room as she rubbed the small of her back.

She put her drink down and moved to stand in front of Edward once more.

She could see that he was hard again and she was itching to touch him, but she kept her hands firmly clasped in front of her.

Edward smiled as he watched Bella.

"I want you on the bed, Isabella. Arms above your head, legs open wide; I want to see that poor little pussy that you have misused."

Bella's eyes shot up to briefly connect with his look of amusement.

"You have something to say?" He challenged.

"No, Master." she said quickly and she rushed to do his bidding.

Once she was lying in the middle of the bed with her arms stretched over her head and her legs open, she felt exposed and shy. She had not lain in such a position for a while and her first instinct was to fidget and move around as she felt her Master's eyes boring into her.

Bella concentrated on her breathing and willed her body to stay still. After about five minutes, Edward came into her line of vision. His green eyes were dark and stormy, his face almost grim.

"I am very pleased with you Isabella. You have mastered the act of getting your body to obey your mind. I know that you are uncomfortable but you have not moved once and that pleases me greatly."

Suddenly Edward lay down next to Bella. He trailed his hand lazily over her arms. She wanted to squirm as his touch tickled but she closed her eyes and concentrated on remaining immobile.

"Open your eyes for me, Little Girl. That is it; I want you to look at me. Keep your eyes on me – good girl."

Edward's expression had changed to one of teasing and Bella knew that this was going to be part of her punishment.

His fingers teased her one nipple, tracing the veins around the areola, and he chuckled when her nipples puckered immediately, quivering as if begging for attention.

"Aaaaww, look at these little titties, waiting for my lips." he said as he lowered his head and gently kissed one tip and then the other.

Bella's fingers clenched into fists and it took all of her strength not to push her chest up to his mouth and beg him to give her more. She wanted, no she needed his tongue and teeth to suck and nip and to give her body the friction that she was craving.

But Edward kept her in suspended torment for what seemed like hours. He lapped and gently suckled, twisted with just enough pressure for her to feel it deep inside her but not enough to let her fall over the edge of the climax that had built.

Bella was soaked in sweat, finally she had given in to moaning and whimpering as Edward nuzzled and stroked and kissed every ounce of her body except for where she craved it most.

He had moved her around so that she had pillows supporting her back and shoulders, as she lay slightly tilted to the left, with her legs opened, as he demanded so that there was no chance for her to rub her thighs together to finish herself off.

Edward's cock was hard as a rock to the point of pain. When he could not take it any longer, he commanded Bella to turn over onto her hands and knees. He put pillows around her for support while Bella grinned to herself.

She was hoping that Edward had been pushed beyond his limit and that he was just going to pound into her aching center like she craved.

Instead he spread her ass cheeks wide and slid his throbbing cock between them after he had carefully coated her ass crack and his dick with generous amounts of lubricant.

Bella growled into the pillow as she felt him sigh with pleasure as he began to slide up and down her ass.

"Fuck, this feels so good, Isabella. Oh, fuck, shit – I'm not going to last… this will feel better if …" He didn't say anymore, but the feeling of his fingers at her back entrance was enough to make Bella groan and push back against them as first one and then two fingers pushed inside her and began to pump in and out.

"Oh! Master please!"

"Please what?"

"Please, fuck my ass, Master! Please!"

Bella felt a sharp sting on her cheek, "You are NOT to cum, Isabella; do you understand?"

Bella felt tears flood her eyes as she nodded blindly.

"Say it!"

Bella felt the hot tears cruise down her cheeks, "I promise – I won't c-cum, Master," she said.

Edward grunted and his fingers were removed only to be replaced by the huge head of his dick.

He was slow and gentle although he was shaking from the effort of not just jabbing himself inside her. He wanted to stuff himself inside her tight hole, going deeper and harder until he exploded, but he held onto to his control and he used slow and deep strokes, which made Bella cry harder as she felt herself loose the climax that had been building.

It had nothing to do with the physical responses of her body or the stimulation that it was receiving. This was all about Bella realizing that she had taken her Master's control of her climaxes and her pleasure out of his control, she had stolen her pleasure from him and she felt sorry and ashamed.

If only she had phoned him and had spoken to him, one adult to another! If only! All she could do now was to take her punishment and show her Master how sorry she was.

Edward did not last long, but before he climaxed he pulled out quickly and Bella felt the hot cum spray over her ass and her back.

Bella did not move and she forced herself to stop crying. She had become so much stronger since her altercation with Lauren, Suzie and Angela and she harnessed that strength now to bring her under control.

Edward got up and went to the bathroom where he began running a bath. He wet a wash-cloth with warm water and brought it back to the bed, where he cleaned Bella up.

He gently turned her onto her side so that she could rest and he pressed his lips to her temple. "I am so proud of you, Baby. Punishment is over, okay?" He whispered.

Bella turned her head to look at him so that he could see that she was fine, "Thank you Master, I love you."

Edward smiled at her words, "I love you, my Isabella."

He checked on the bathwater and turned it off when it was full enough.

He had gone downstairs earlier and had brought back a pair of maternity sleep shorts and a matching tank top, which he put on a shelf with his sleep pants.

He went back inside and led Bella into the bathroom. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and stepped into the warm, fragrant water and she scooted forward to sit between Edward's legs with her back against his chest.

Edward trailed water over her shoulders and neck.

"How are you feeling? Are you sore?"

Bella shook her head, "I am fine, and you didn't hurt me at all." She turned around in the tub so that she could see his face, "Is my punishment over for tonight, or was that it?"

Edward chuckled, "Nice try, cheeky girl." He said as he flicked the tip of her nose playfully.

Bella huffed and turned around again with a pout, "So tomorrow and Sunday?" She said petulantly.

"Tomorrow and Sunday, my Sweet, you are going to get me off whenever and wherever and however I want it and you are not going to complain, correct?" Edward spoke quietly next to her ear. Bella could feel his lips tickle her ear lobe.

She wanted to throw herself on the floor and throw a monumental tantrum.

Edward could feel the anger coming off Bella's body. Instead of pushing her to answer him, he picked up the sea sponge and began to wash Bella's body and then his own.

Without saying another word, Edward got out and dried himself off before he dressed in his sleep pants. He picked up a towel and held it out to Bella with one hand while he held out his other hand for her to take to stand up.

Bella stared at his hand for a moment and Edward wondered if she was going to refuse his help. Before he could say anything, Bella put her small hand into his and she got onto her knees before she stood up and stepped out of the bath.

Edward wrapped the towel around her and began to dry her carefully. Bella calmed down and by the time that Edward held out her pajamas, she was able to give him a small smile.

"Let's go to bed, Love, it's been a long day."

Bella nodded and they switched off the lights and walked down to their bedroom.

"Go and lie on the bed for me." Edward said when he switched on their bedside lights.

Bella frowned but she lay down without saying a word.

Edward walked over and sat down next to her.

"Lift your hips,"

Bella lifted her hips up and Edward pulled her shorts down to her ankles and slipped one foot out before he spread her legs.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk as he waved the cream that she had been prescribed in front of her.

Bella tried to sit up as she blushed furiously, "Edward, no. You cannot do that! I mean, well, I can do that myself, please, this is embarrassing enough without you doing… that!"

Edward shook his head and Bella could see a hint of anger in his eyes, "Stop fussing like a scared little rabbit, Bella! For fucks sake, its just cream, now open your legs and let me see!"

She mumbled under her breath as she opened her legs up minutely.

Edward sighed as he griped her inner thighs and nudged them apart.

His eyes changed color as he looked at her pink lips. He could see the moisture leaking from inside. He cursed his hardening cock as it twitched and reminded himself that this was not sexual. This was just him applying cream to his wife's um, injured _area_.

Bella's breathing picked up as she felt Edward gently stroked her lower lips. Bella stifled a whimper as she felt his index finger stroking and prying her apart. Edward watched as her clit literally sprang from its hiding place. He could see that it was swollen and red, but he would bet that it was not because of irritation, but arousal.

He gathered some of her juices on his finger before he ran it over the nubbin.

"Fuck me!" Bella hissed as her hips bucked in response to his touch.

Edward's eyes shot up to meet her watery gaze, "Please don't tease me," she said quietly.

Edward's gaze softened and he gave her a quick nod before he opened the tub of cream and began to apply it liberally to the entire inside of her vulva.

"Is it sore?" He asked as he tried to make himself touch her as impersonally as possible.

"No, it feels tender but not sore anymore."

Edward finished and he quickly pulled her shorts on again before he pulled back the covers and Bella crawled inside the bed.

He washed his hands and switched off the lights before he joined her in bed.

Bella was curled around her body pillow facing him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good night, Baby Girl." He said as he quickly pecked her mouth.

"Night"

Edward watched in the dim light as Bella quickly fell asleep. She looked so sad and he knew that the next few days would not be easy on her, but the lesson was a valuable one.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The month of March seemed to fly by and before she knew it, Bella was packing a bag for her and Edward to go to Cullen Crest for Easter and for Esme and Carlisle's rededication ceremony.

Kate was into her last trimester and with only eight weeks to go, she had slowed down considerably. Her pregnancy had proved to have a few complications and she had been sent to bed rest until her blood pressure had dropped significantly.

Garrett and she were disappointed to miss the celebrations but he was determined to keep Kate and the baby as quiet possible.

Bella was excited as she finished packing her and Edward's bags. She had felt the babies moving for the first time a few days before and she could not wait to share that with Edward.

She had been worrying for a while because unlike Kate or Rosalie she had not yet felt the babies move at all, except for a few flutters. Both Dr. Stevenson and Felix had assured her that there was nothing wrong and that she would feel the movement soon enough.

Edward's recording schedule had run over time, the original six weeks stay had extended to eight weeks, and he still had a few days left before he could pack up and come home for good.

Bella had tried to be as understanding as possible and she had slipped into a routine of working while Edward was away so that they could spend their three-day weekends together.

Esme had spent quite a bit of time at the house in the past two weeks, converting one of the rooms from a spare bedroom to a newborn nursery.

Bella and Edward had sent their families an email letting them know what Bella was having, but instead of saying the words, the email had contained a photograph of Bella's stomach with her hand on each side. Bella had painted a pink 'female' symbol on one hand and a blue 'male' symbol on the other.

Their phones had begun ringing almost immediately. Since then Bella had received the cutest outfits from Charlie and Sue. Charlie had bought a couple of onesie's with Mariners and 49ers logos on them and Sue had a couple of baby ballerina outfits made in pink and mauve.

Edward had also gotten around to giving Bella the gifts that he had bought and she had spent two days crying as she unpacked the pink and blue gift packs.

They had also gotten around to ordering a crib for the newborns as well as some bedding, a change table and a chest of drawers. Bella did not want to buy anything else until they moved into their new house. Dr. Stevenson suggested that they put both babies into the same crib until they grew older as the babies tended to settle down easier when they were with their twin.

Esme had only changed a couple of things in the spare room, but by adding a soft lamp, different curtains, and a few stuffed toys, the nursery looked as if it was ready.

Bella heard the car in the driveway and she hurried downstairs as quickly as she could. It was not that easy to move quickly any longer as she had gained more weight and just that morning she had topped the scales at one hundred and forty five pounds! Bella had stopped being surprised and she just accepted that the babies were healthy, and so far, she had not experienced any pregnancy complications.

Edward had only been able to fly home that morning as he had a late night meeting the previous day.

Bella was almost on the bottom step when the front door opened and Edward stepped into the entrance hall.

Their smiles said it all, it had been a long week, and they had missed each other like crazy.

"Edward!" Bella squealed and he laughed as she launched herself into his arms.

"Oomph!" he caught her in his arms and spun her around gently as she laughed. "Hey my sweet girl! Oh god, I've missed you, Bella." Edward said before his mouth crashed down on hers.

Bella returned his kiss with fervor as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

When her lungs were about to burst, they separated and pressed their foreheads together as they held each other.

"I've missed you, Edward." Bella said as she breathed in his scent. Just the feel of his body under her fingers was enough to settle her nerves.

Edward felt the hold in his chest close once more, as he held Bella in his arms. Every time he left her, he felt as if he was leaving his heart behind. Sometimes he felt as if he couldn't breathe properly until he felt her beneath his fingers.

"Isabella," he said as his heart took flight.

Bella pulled away and she tipped his chin so that she could look into his eyes. She was shocked at how tired and haggard he looked.

Bella frowned, "Edward! Have you been sick?" She asked aghast.

Edward shook his head, "Bella, please don't nag me as soon as I walk in the door! I have just had one too many late nights. The pressure is getting to me to finish up and come home! I just want you with me and I hate sleeping in that bed alone, so most times I just stay up or sleep on the sofa." He said quietly.

Bella cooed as she pressed his face into her shoulder and she wrapped her arms awkwardly around his shoulders.

"You need to rest, my Love. Why don't we phone your parents and tell them that we will make it up tomorrow instead of today?" She asked, but Edward was already pushing himself away and standing up.

"No, they are looking forward to this and your dad and Sue should be there when we arrive. Everyone is expecting us, so let's just go." He said. Bella could hear that he was in a crabby mood so she nodded and turned to collect their bags.

"We are all packed, so why don't you go and take a shower and freshen up and then we can leave?" She asked.

Once again, Edward shook his head, "No, let's go now." He said as he walked into the kitchen. He greeted Maggie who had just made a pot of coffee and he asked her to put some coffee into the largest travel mug that they owned.

Ten minutes later, they were settled in the Lincoln with their bags in the back. Edward has given Anderson and Brian the Easter weekend off and he pulled out of the gate towards St. Helena.

The atmosphere in the car was tense, but Bella forced herself to put her iPod on to some classical music so that Edward could relax. She tried to ask him about his week but he answered her in monosyllabic grunts until she turned to look out of the side window and she didn't say anything else.

Just over an hour later, they turned into the gates of Cullen Crest and Bella breathed a satisfied sigh.

Edward chuckled suddenly and looked across at her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Your sigh, it sounded like the one that I let out when I step out of the car every single time that I come home." He said in amusement before he pulled the car around the wide drive way and stopped in front of the front steps.

Bella smiled at him, "This place feels like home, you know, even though we are having our own home built, this just feels as if we belong, or I belong somehow."

Edward leaned across the console and captured her lips with a gentle kiss, "You do belong, Baby. I'm sorry I've been a prick, I am just so fucking ready to come home now, that it's driving me crazy!"

The front door burst open, Alice came running down the steps, and she ripped open Bella's door.

"TWISTER! OH MY GOD! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

Edward growled at his sister, "Alice! What are you, five? Stop pulling Bella like that!"

He quickly pulled away, got out of the car, and moved around to the passenger door. He picked Alice up and moved her out of the way, before he put one hand out to Bella, while he put an arm around her waist to help her out of the car.

"Come on, Baby Girl, I've got you." Edward said.

As Bella stepped down, she felt an almighty kick from inside. She gasped aloud and her hands flew up to clutch her distended stomach with both hands.

Edward stared down at her stomach before he raised his panicked eyes to meet hers, "Baby? Bella, what's wrong?"

Suddenly Bella felt it again, except this time it happened in tandem.

Bella stared up at Edward with wide eyes, "E-Edward, give me your hand and keep talking," she whispered to him.

Edward held out his hand gingerly. Bella pushed it palm down under her tank top so that it was resting on her bare stomach.

"Keep talking!" She hissed.

Edward began to talk to her stomach as he bent over and leaned forward, "I'm sorry that I've not been here for a while, Possums but I know that Mommy has been taking real good care of you, right? You'd tell me if she was being nau…"

At that moment, Edward Cullen felt his world spin when he felt a kick, shortly followed by another one. His other hand shot up and soon he was on his knees in the dirt driveway, with his hands pressed to Bella's stomach as his children let their Daddy know that they liked the sound of his voice.

Bella watched as tears filled Edward's previously dull and tired eyes, and he blinked them away as his voice broke and he placed wet kisses all over the bump.

"I love you both so much, (kiss)… you know that, right? I am going to tell you that every (kiss) day. I'm going to be a good Daddy, I promise." Edward leaned his forehead to Bella's stomach as she gently scratched his scalp.

Bella heard a sound and looked up to see Esme and Alice crying with watery smiles pasted on their faces, standing a few feet away.

She smiled at them and noticed that she was crying as well.

Esme gave a self-conscious laugh as she moved forward to place her hand on Edward's shoulder gently.

"Well now, this is definitely a cause for celebration. Come on, Son, you need to get off the dirt."

Edward wiped his face on the heels of his hands and stood up. He hugged and kissed Esme and then Alice before he turned and pulled Bella into his side as they made their way inside.

Esme had prepared a cold buffet style lunch because everyone was arriving at different times.

Bella took one look at Edward and she knew that he was almost asleep on his feet, so she quickly made him sit at the dining room table while she dished up a plate of cold cuts, salads and quiche, as well as a large glass of freshly squeezed berry juice.

Bella dished up for herself and she and Alice chatted for a while, before Tiffany woke from her nap and Bella and Edward finished eating in silence.

When they were finished, Bella led Edward upstairs and while he swayed on his feet, she quickly pulled his shirt, socks, shoes and jeans off before she pushed him gently onto the bed. When she walked back with the extra soft blanket that was stored in their closet, he was already asleep and snoring quietly.

Bella covered him, closed the curtains, and quietly made her way downstairs to Alice's suite.

Alice was rocking Tiffany in her nursery and Bella sat on the plush pale grey/silver loveseat and watched as Alice switched Tiffany from one breast to the other.

Bella loved the room. It was soothing and girly without being garish or over the top. The antique/vintage style suited the rest of the house and although everything was brand new, custom made and probably ridiculously expensive, none of it was tacky. The room looked as if it had always been there, waiting for a princess.

Alice stood up and placed the baby in her crib. The two friends grinned at each other as they made their way out of the room.

They walked downstairs and Alice suggested that they sit on the deck as it was a lovely spring day.

Esme joined them as they sprawled out on the chaise loungers outside the games room. She wanted to catch some last minute sun and she had changed into a very flattering and revealing one piece bathing costume. She was in excellent shape and her stomach, thighs, and arms were firm. She put a towel down before she lay down next to Bella and smiled at her.

"Edward looks tired and stressed," Esme said

Bella nodded, "I know, I'm worried about him. He had been pushing himself to finish this project. He wants to come home and honestly, I miss him like crazy, but I'm worried that he is going to push himself too hard. He was shot only ten months ago and he made an amazing recovery but he is supposed to pace himself. That is what the specialist said, but Edward just will not listen! I know that he isn't sleeping, he isn't eating properly, he hardly finds any time to exercise, and he is drinking and smoking too much!" Bella was unable to stop herself from the word vomit that spewed out of her mouth. "The fans seemed to have found him and he can hardly move outside of the loft and the studio without being mobbed or hit on or both! On top of that Pebble have been pressuring him to make some public appearances."

Esme shook her head sympathetically, "He is so much like his father. Carlisle also does not know when to stop and it is only when I throw my toys out of the cot that he calms down. At least he used to be like that, but after Edward and Jasper's episode, we sat down and decided that we would both retire over the next two years, so that we can enjoy these twilight years. Carlisle has already been asked to speak at a couple of conventions overseas, so I will travel with him and then we will come home and enjoy our 'quiver full of arrows', our grandbabies. Life is too short and too important to just fill it with work. Ambition is wonderful and fulfilling but only if you have someone to share it with."

Alice nodded, "I agree. Jazz and I have spoken about what we want out of life and I am going to go into designing fulltime, while I decided to either franchise the shops or sell them. One of the managers approached me to buy into the business, so I was thinking that perhaps I would become the silent partner, if I can find managing partners to run the businesses. Jazz is going to take some time off. He wants to enjoy the ranch and raise some horses and just spend time as a family."

Alice looked from Esme to Bella, "He wants to have another baby now, but I want to wait for a while. The building is also taking its toll on him and B, you can ask Mom, when Jasper gets home at night, he is almost asleep on his feet! He eats, spends about twenty minutes playing with Tiffany or he will bath and change her and then more often than not, he falls asleep in the rocking chair with her. He is up and out of the house by six or seven every morning, so that he can be at the site."

Bella frowned, "But that is just nuts! Why don't we have building supervisors? I was sure that Edward said that there were going to be three foremen on site to keep track of the different building that's going on."

Alice huffed and nodded, "There is! But, oh! No! '_Major Jasper Whitlock' _is the only person that can direct his _'troops'_ over on the ranch!" She said sarcastically. Bella and Esme giggled as Alice stood up to do a funny Jasper impersonation.

"Now, Mary-Alice," she had jumped up and spread her legs into a bandy, 'cow-boy' stance as she puffed out her chest and stuck her hands on her hips, "_you need ta understand, lil' Darlin', there can be only one,_" Bella and Esme were howling with laughter as Alice looked at them, "I mean, is he even kidding me? _Who is he_? And where is my sane husband? All that is missing are the chaps! Not that I mind, okay, I mean my cowboy is mighty sexy, with his cowboy hat on, no shirt most days and those low riding jeans, but he is convinced that he needs to be on site 24/7, so most of the time I have to take care of my own needs while I fantasize about my cowboy's pe…"

"MARY ALICE!" Esme shouted at her daughter, "I love you and I love how open and honest we are as a family, but I do not want to know what goes on in your bed!" Esme shook her head as Bella got up and quickly waddled off the to the toilet.

When she got back, Esme was still chuckling quietly. Bella took a sip of the iced tea that Esme had poured and she lay back on the lounger and sighed.

"Bella, I'm going to ask Carlisle to give Edward a quick check up sometime over the weekend," Esme said quietly.

Bella bit her lip, "I don't know, Esme, he was in a pretty crappy mood when he got home and I don't want to ruin your weekend, and Carlisle must be sick of giving his kids the 'once over'." Bella protested.

Esme shook her head, "That's a load of bull! Anyway neither of us are going to enjoy ourselves on our second honeymoon if we are worrying about Edward's health!"

After a few moment of silence, Alice nudged Bella's foot and her eyes slid to where Esme was reclining with her eyes closed.

"Hey, Mom," Alice said with a small smirk and a dangerous glint in her eyes that she recognized instantly – _here comes trouble,_ she thought.

"Hmmm?" Esme hummed without opening her eyes.

"What are you and Dad, or Dad mostly working on upstairs in the old nursery?" Alice asked innocently.

_Too innocently._

Bella wanted to snort but she kept quiet and rolled her eyes at Alice.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Esme shoot up into a sitting position. Bella's eyes widened as she saw the look of sheer panic and horror on her mother-in-law's face.

Her hazel/green eyes were wide and fixed while her mouth opened and closed like a fish several times before she narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Mary Alice, have you been snooping around where you shouldn't be? If you have, so help me, I will tell your father and then you will see…"

Alice burst out laughing, "What are you talking about Mom? I only asked because Dad has been spending a lot of time in there and when I asked him, he said that it was a kind of a private office or studio or something like that and I was wondering if you could clarify, because you both have your own offices and neither of you need a 'studio'. You can't threaten me with 'telling Daddy' either, Mom, I am a grown woman!" Alice said gleefully, as she took in her mother's uncomfortable posture.

Esme stood up and stared down at her for a moment before she took a last sip of her iced tea.

Esme turned towards the games room but stopped and turned to face Bella and Alice. She smiled grimly at Alice, "Your father would never spank you Alice," she said quietly and Alice nodded with a smug look on her face.

"But I would make sure that he mentioned your behavior to your husband, who we both know, has no problem keeping you in line!" Esme said with some confidence.

Alice stopped smirking and she gasped as she stared at Esme, "Mom! You wouldn't! You –" she never finished her sentence because just then Charlie, Sue, and Seth pulled into the gates in convoy with Emmett, Rosalie, and Joshua.

Charlie and Sue had celebrated their first year wedding anniversary the previous week and Charlie had taken Sue to Vancouver for the weekend.

Esme waved Alice off as she pulled on a wife beater over her bathing costume and tied a sarong around her hips before she pushed her feet into flip-flops and hurried to go and meet the new arrivals.

"Shit! She will do that just to spite me!" Alice hissed to herself.

Bella frowned at her, "What the hell have you been up to Ali?"

Alice looked at her but then she focused over her shoulder, "Not now, I'll tell you later, don't tell anyone!" she cautioned.

Bella shook her head – _this was not going to end well._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The rest of the day was busy and fun, everyone enjoyed reconnecting with one another again as the first quarter of the year had seemed to fly by.

Alice managed to get Bella alone the following afternoon while she was bathing Tiffany and she told her about the locked door at the end of the hallway, on the same floor as her and Edward's room.

Bella took one look at the combination lock when she went upstairs and she turned bright red when she realized that it was the same lock that was on her and Edward's playroom door!

Alice grinned when she saw Bella rush into Tiffany's nursery after she made sure that Jasper was not in the room.

"You saw it! Now you tell me, does that lock remind you of anything?"

Bella shook her head, "Ali, do you think that they, I mean what else could it be, right? A p.l.a.y.r.o.o.m?" She felt stupid spelling the word out but she looked down at innocent little Tiffany and she could not bring herself to say the word.

Alice giggled, "As disturbing as it sounds, I honestly am not surprised in the slightest. My dad has always been more, um, controlling, but not in a bad way!" She hurried to say and Bella nodded in understanding, "He is just a 'take charge' sort of person, you know? He has that 'protective' thing going on that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all has and well, yeah, I think that he could be, a Dom."

The two women stared at each other for a long moment before they began to giggle like schoolgirls.

"Oh my God, Twister, there is no way that I am sleeping next door to your parents playroom! What if it isn't soundproofed? What if you mother is…" Bella shuddered at the thought but forced herself to continue, "a screamer…" Alice's eyes went wide and she made a gargling sound in her throat.

"Fuck! Oh sorry Baby," she said and looked down at Tiffany who was gurgling as she lay on the changing mat, "I'm mean, damn, you're right; you can't sleep there any longer!" Alice whispered.

Bella scrunched her face up as she nodded, "EEWW! I'm sorry Ali, your dad is definitely a DILF, well, not a DILF for me, but to many others out there, well you know," Bella was blushing profusely, "and I love your Mom as if she was my own, but seriously, the thought of them doing what we do, well that's just disturbing!"

Alice was tapping her chin as she thought about a solution, "Well, you could just ask Mom to let you and Edward use one of the cottages from now on. You could say that you don't want to disturb anyone with the babies crying. That could work I suppose…"

"What could work?" Jasper's voice rang out from the doorway.

Bella and Alice jump apart and stared at Jasper with wide eyes and the guiltiest expression on their faces.

Jasper had walked into his and Alice's room after his tour of the Ranch with Edward, Emmett, Seth, and Charlie. Everyone had been excited to see how much progress had been made.

The guest accommodation was complete, as was the staff quarters. The building teams that had completed them had moved on to begin building Anderson and Brian's houses. The barns were completed and the stables had been completed as well.

They had gone with stone and log cabin themes throughout with the only deviation being the two main houses. After much deliberation, Alice and Jasper had decided on a more traditional style home. Alice wanted shutters and brick and their home would have a decidedly 'New Hampshire' feel to it, whereas Edward and Bella had allowed Rosalie more creative license and they had not been sorry by what she had come up with.

The long paddock fences that ran from the ranch entrance up the drive to the large circular driveway had all been replaced as had the paddock grass.

"I'm impressed that you have managed to get so much done, Jasper," Charlie said gruffly.

Jasper nodded, "Well it's taken a huge amount of resources and manpower as you can imagine, but I am really impressed by the quality of workmanship and the speed that these guys build at!"

When they drove down the newly compacted road to Edward and Bella's compound, Seth let out a whistle, "Wow, you don't believe in doing anything small do you, Bro?"

Emmett let out a bark of laughter as he punched Edward's arm.

Edward hissed and glared at his brother before answering, "Well, we are having two babies and we plan on living here for a long time to come, so we might as well be prepared, you know?"

Edward was pleased to see that the foundations had been laid and most of the ground floor looked to be almost finished. He walked Charlie through the house, pointing out the various rooms.

As they had arrived home, Charlie, Seth and Emmett had gone to change to go for a run, while Edward and Jasper had walked up the stairs together.

Edward stopped as Jasper reached his floor, "Hey, did you see the new addition to the house? The security door at the end of our hallway, where the old nursery was?"

Jasper nodded and he tried to respond as nonchalantly as possible at his brother-in-law, "Oh yeah, I've seen it, I even saw a couple of deliveries that that Carlisle tried to sneak in without anyone seeing." Something in his tone was off and Edward eyed him suspiciously.

"Like what?" He asked as his voice dropped to a whisper and he looked over his shoulder.

Jasper chuckled, "Are you sure that you want to know, these are your parents that we are talking about!"

Edward heard a noise from the direction of Jasper's room and he quickly pulled Jasper up the stairs towards his suite.

Jasper allowed himself to be shoved none too gently into the room, "Spill!" Edward ordered.

Jasper shook his head, "E, I don't think that your father wants you to know, alright, and it's nothing concrete, just a feeling that I've gotten from him lately, that and a few subtle hints from him, so…" he shrugged while Edward's mind was racing.

"He's a _Dom_ isn't he? And that's his fucking _playroom_ next door!" Edward spat the words out as he ran his hands through his hair and tugged on the ends of it.

"Shut up and calm the fuck down!" Jasper hissed as he crossed the room to the door and closed it quietly.

He turned to face Edward who was staring blindly out of the window mumbling to himself.

"Edward, get a grip, your parents are two consenting adults, and if that _is_ their playroom next door, it really has nothing to do with you!"

Edward snorted, "Except if he hasn't had it properly soundproofed and then it will have a lot to do with me! I cannot believe it, my father is a _Dominant,_ and my mother is… oh God! I don't want to think about it!"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Then don't! And for heaven's sake don't say anything to Alice or Emmett, I hate to think what they would say!"

Edward just grunted, "I'm going to have a shower, I'll see you downstairs for drinks?"

Jasper nodded and walked down to his and Alice's suite, he heard voices coming from the nursery and peeped in to see Bella and Alice talking excitedly in hushed tones. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. They both looked as if they were up to no good… _hmmm_, and then he caught the last of Alice's words "…disturb anyone with the babies crying. That could work I suppose…"

Jasper folded his arms over his chest, "What would work?"

Bella gave a squeak of alarm and both she and Alice jumped apart as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, not a good sign, Jasper thought as he took in Bella's guilty blush or the way that Alice began to fidget nervously.

"Um, Jazz, _Honey_! We, we were just talking… about um, stuff, you know… yeah…" Alice stammered.

Jasper knew that he was right to be suspicious, _'Honey?' Alice never called him 'Honey' not ever._

"What are you and Bella up to, Alice?" He asked quietly as he walked further into the room.

He noticed that Bella shook her head at Alice and she began to back away towards the door, her eyes flickered backwards and forwards between him and Alice.

"N-nothing, Jazz. Why would you think that?" Alice said.

Bella gave him a nervous smile, which looked more like a grimace as she tried to slide by him. He wanted to laugh because Bella's stomach made it very difficult to be stealthy.

His hand shot out as she crab-walked passed him and caught her hand in his firmly putting his arm around her shoulders so that she couldn't escape, "Not so fast, Darlin'. Now what are the two of you cooking up? Because it looks like trouble to me," he said as he held Bella's arm firmly and looked between her and Alice.

Bella huffed and turned to her friend, "Look, I, um, I noticed the door upstairs and when we asked Esme about it, she reacted very strongly actually and she even threatened to tell you that we had been snooping, but we really weren't! I was just speculating that if, um, if that room is a, well you know, a _recreational room_ for Esme and Carlisle, well, I really don't want to sleep next to it!" Bella's face was scarlet as she spewed her verbal vomit to Jasper, all the while looking as if she was wishing that she were a million miles away.

Jasper sighed and shook his head as he looked between the two of them, "I should have known, nothing gets past you, does it, Tink? I'll bet that it was you that brought this up to Bella and the two of you have been speculating all morning long, am I right?"

Alice was relieved when she saw that Jasper was not angry with her she gave him a half shrug and nodded. Tiffany let out a plaintive cry and Alice picked her up and carried her to the rocking chair to feed her.

Jasper sighed again and pointed Bella towards the loveseat before he pulled out his phone and hit a number, he waited until someone answered and then said, "Sibling conference, our room, now."

Jasper sat down on the ottoman next to Alice and a few moments later Edward walked into the nursery. His hair was wet and he was wearing a pair of cut-off 501's that hung low on his hips with an old band t-shirt.

He looked around the room and he cocked an eyebrow when he saw Bella sitting with her arms folded over her ample breasts with a pout on her pink lips.

He looked at Jasper, "What's up?"

Jasper nodded to Alice and Bella, "These two have also seen _'the door'_, and they were cooking up some plan to make sure that you guys don't sleep next to the _'recreational room'_ as Bella put it!"

Edward reached out and he wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders, "Good! Right now, I've got a mind to book us into a hotel for the weekend!" Edward said.

Jasper bit off a curse and glared at Edward and Alice, "Listen! You are both behaving like – well like children, and prudish children at that! Your parents have been nothing but supportive of your lifestyle choices! They have never interfered or intervened in either of your lives and I think that it is about time that you both show them the same fucking courtesy." He looked over to where his daughter laid nursing at her mother's covered breast, "Sorry Sweetheart, Daddy didn't mean to curse in front of you." He cooed.

Edward and Alice looked at each other and then Edward turned to Bella, but she was nodding.

Edward frowned, "What?" He asked her.

"Jazz is completely right. This _is not_ any of our business and we have no right to invade their privacy. Your parents put that lock on that door for a reason and we need to respect that. They have done so much for… they give so much of themselves and their time for us, so I think that we need to be mature about this." Bella said quietly.

Alice was shaking her head but she stopped when she took one look at Jasper's face. "Mary Alice, don't even _think_ of confronting your parents and no snooping or picking locks either! In fact, other than to see Bella, you have no reason to be up on the third floor, so _stay out of it_. If I hear anything about this again, there will be trouble."

Alice opened and then closed her mouth.

"Fine!" She said.

Jasper looked at Edward, "So, are _you_ going to drop it?"

Edward and he stared at each other for a long moment before Edward gave a curt nod, "Okay, fine! I won't say or do anything to embarrass my mother or my father, okay?"

Jasper nodded, "Good! Now that we are all on the same page, don't say anything to Emmett, okay? This weekend is important to them…"

Edward, Alice and Bella mumbled their agreement and Edward and Bella went downstairs to the games room, while Jasper changed into cut offs and he waited for Alice to settle Tiffany for a nap before they joined everyone else.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esme had arranged for an intimate re-commitment ceremony to take place inside the gazebo the following morning before the Easter egg hunt was to take place.

Charlie helped Emmett, Edward, and Jasper to put out some chairs in a semi circle around the gazebo after breakfast. The men went to change into casual pants and shirts, while the women dressed in sundresses before they made their way to the gazebo.

Bella was wearing a beautiful pink and grey maxi sundress with an empire waist and gold gladiator flat sandals. She had left her hair to dry naturally and she looked beautiful as she made her way down the garden path. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were similarly dressed in beige chinos and white shirts with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. Bella could hardly keep her hands off him, which made Edward smirk and made Bella want to kick him!

Alice was wearing a green maxi dress and Rosalie was wearing a burned orange one.

Edward had recorded his parents' favorite music and at a sign from the young minister, Edward turned the music on as Esme and Carlisle walked down the aisle holding hands. Esme was wearing a light butter cream yellow sundress and flat sandals, while Carlisle was wearing the same outfit as his sons.

The gazebo had been covered in honeysuckle, rambling rose's and wisteria and the couple stood on the steps as the minister asked them to say their vows.

Carlisle held both of Esme's hands in his and she felt her heart beat loudly as his bright blue eyes stared deep into her soul.

"Essie; you are my very best friend; you are my lover and my sweet girl. I have loved you for more than half my life and I fully intend to love you until the end of time." Esme felt a tear run down her cheek. Carlisle dropped one of her hands and he smiled tenderly as he wiped the moisture with the pad of his thumb.

"I hope these are happy tears," he said and everyone chuckled as Esme rolled her eyes. His touch of humor did the trick and she felt less emotional as he carried on.

"We have come so far, we have raised our children, added more members to our family, we have grandchildren and more on the way, my life could not be richer and it is all because of you. You said _'yes'_ and even though there are bad times and sad times and times when we want to walk away, we have come back to each other every time. Please accept this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you now and always."

He placed her new ring onto her right hand ring finger and kissed it.

There was not a dry eye in the garden.

Bella had passed the stage of crying delicately into her tissues and was sobbing into the small mountain of tissues that Alice had shoved into her hands.

Alice had leaked breast milk as she began to cry, and she had quickly walked into the rose garden and had stuffed several breast pads into the bodice of her sundress.

All of the women and some of the men had shed some tears as Carlisle's calm and heartfelt words were spoken.

Esme gave Carlisle a watery smile as she held his hands, "I have loved you from the moment I met you. You were like some knight in shining armor. You rescued me and you showed me what it was like to be loved, really loved for the first time in my life. Along our life together, you have given me everything I ever wanted, sometimes more and always you have given to me with a loving and respectful heart. I have hurt you," Esme's eyes looked sad, "and for that, I am truly sorry. You have been a father, a husband, a brother, and a friend to me and I pledge to you to honor, obey, love, respect, and _submit_ to you for the rest of my life and beyond."

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper exchanged startled looks with each other and their spouses. If they had doubted the status of their parents' lifestyle before, it had just been confirmed with Esme's words.

Esme picked up Carlisle's left hand, where he wore his ring with the Cullen crest on it and she kissed it before they smiled at each other.

The minister cleared his throat, "It is rare to see such evidence of love but you Esme and Carlisle have given not only your children and their children a life plan to follow, but you have set an example for the rest of us, please stand as we close this re-commitment ceremony in a prayer and a blessing."

When it was over, Bella took photographs to document the occasion as Carlisle and Esme and their guests moved around, drank champagne, and nibbled on the snacks that Esme had catered.

Emmett toasted his parents, his comments were surprisingly touching with just a touch of humor before Edward, Jasper played an instrumental version of 'The way you look tonight', and Esme and Carlisle danced in the gazebo.

That afternoon, the Easter Egg Hunt was different as Rosalie and Bella were allowed to partake in the Hunt with the rest of the children, while Emmett sulked under the shade of a tree with his brothers.

"I don't see why I can't be part of the hunt, just because Bella and Rosalie are pregnant, it's just not fair!" He said as he frowned and pouted.

Charlie shook his head and hid a grin; the huge man looked as if he wanted to cry!

Edward leaned forward as he watched Bella waddling along with Rosalie next to her, "So, did you catch the significance of Mom and Dad's vows?" He asked Emmett, while Jasper snorted and he shook his head. He was tickling Tiffany's stomach as she lay on a padded plastic change mat with a pink T-shirt on and her diaper off.

"Edward..." he said in warning. Carlisle had introduced Dmitri and his wife Jane to his children, as the couple that ran and owned the Villagio Inn, and Jasper and Edward had immediately recognized the necklace around Jane's neck for what it was, a collar, although neither had said anything.

Emmett looked from Edward to Jasper, "What? Do you mean where Mom swore to be Dad's submissive forever? Yeah I did, but they look happy, you know. I think that they are waiting for us all to leave before they christen the playroom, though." He said casually as he sat Joshua up between his outstretched legs.

"What the…? You knew?" Edward said loudly and then he covered his comment by coughing loudly.

"Jesus, E, why don't you scream it to the world? Yeah, of course I knew. Dad and I spoke about it some time ago, when Mom began working on your suite on the main floor. What's the big deal anyway?"

Edward looked at Emmett before he turned to look at Jasper who was chuckling and shaking his head.

"I don't fu, freaking believe this! Why did he talk to you? You aren't a Dom, we are!" Edward hissed as he pointed to Jasper and himself.

Emmett snorted, "Maybe that's why he spoke to me, and in any case, it's not an issue at all. He just mentioned that he was in the process of moving your suite downstairs because he was moving into the old nursery and that your old room would become the children's dormitory one day. That way he and mom could have privacy and the children would have the top floor to themselves, as they got older. Mom is making your room into the boys' dorm and the empty rooms across the hall will be turned into the girls' room and bathroom, no harm, no foul," Emmett said.

Joshua began to fuss a little and Emmett lifted him into his arms and pulled out a bottle of milk for him. He immediately quietened down as he drank thirstily.

Edward looked at Jasper and shrugged, "Well, okay then." he said before he looked out to see Bella making her way back to them.

Charlie, Sue and Seth left that afternoon and Bella shed a couple of tears because she knew that the next time she would see her father and his family would be when she had the twins.

Edward and Bella left early the next morning. Edward had to fly back to Los Angeles so he was just dropping Bella back at home, collecting Brian and his luggage, changing cars before driving straight to the airport, but not before his father gave him a complete physical. Carlisle ordered him to rest more, exercise instead of drink alcohol and to stop worrying.

Carlisle asked Edward to join him for an early morning coffee in his office after he had put his shirt back on. They sat on the leather sofa and sipped their mugs of coffee before Carlisle began to talk.

"So, I wanted to tell you what our plans were before now, but you have been away so much and it's been crazy around here…" Edward nodded but he didn't say anything.

"Well, we are going to be moving your new family suite downstairs to the main floor with the rest of us. Mom is working on it and the structural renovations have been finished but we want to 'unveil' it only once the refurbishing has been done."

Carlisle looked uncomfortable for a moment before he seemed to harden his resolve and he carried on talking, "Look Edward, I know that you have seen the door to the old nursery and before you ask, yes it is my playroom. Your mother is my submissive, we are learning and we are under the mentorship of Dmitri and his wife, who is also his slave, Jane. I have taken every precaution with our health and safety and the playroom is not only state of the art as far as furnishings, but also as far as first aid and preventative measures." Carlisle swallowed loudly but he forced himself to hold Edward's gaze steadily.

Edward could feel how hot his cheeks felt but he reached out and put his hand on his father's arm, "Dad, thanks for telling me all of this. I was a little uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping next to the, um, new room, but, well, thank you for being so open with me."

As they walked into the family room Edward turned to his father, "You look happy and at peace. Are you?"

Carlisle stopped, "I am, we are. So many things have just clicked into place since Esme and I have adjusted to the lifestyle. And before you ask, we are careful and we are going slowly, you know, at our own pace."

Edward nodded, "Good, that's good um, Dad? Just please don't turn up at one of the munch's that Bella and I go to, I beg you!"

Carlisle let out a bark of laughter and he clamped his hand on Edward's shoulder, making him wince, "Right back at you, Son! We have a class that we go to, but we don't go to parties and socials and stuff, so you are quite safe, although, you might want to keep to your old 'backyard' for those activities."

Edward groaned and shook his head, "Okay – good talk!" He said before he hurried upstairs to help Bella to waddle down the stairs.

Edward hugged his mother and kissed her cheek, "Bye Mom, I love you, look after each other."

Esme held Edward tightly, "Take care of yourself, Sweetheart."

"Bye Dad," he said before his father pulled him in for a hug.

"If you need to talk, even if it is fucking uncomfortable, please don't hesitate to call either myself or Jazz." He murmured.

Carlisle smiled as he held Edward tightly before he released him and they walked to the car, "Thank you Edward. That means a lot to me, I know that you boys are there for me, for us and believe me when I say that you have all taught us a lot by the way that you conduct yourselves."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward and Bella spoke about the changes that were taking place in all of their lives. They knew that the near future was going to be full of changes.

The next few weeks proved to be just as crazy and disruptive as they had predicted. Edward finished up in Los Angeles and Bella was happy to have him home as she was finding it difficult to get comfortable for too long.

Joshua's birthday party was celebrated in May in true 'Cullen' style. Rosalie and Emmett threw a combined kids party with a huge cook out and Emmett enjoyed the cake shaped as Mickey Mouse even more than Joshua did.

A couple of weeks later, it was Alice and Jasper's wedding anniversary and Bella and Edward looked after Tiffany for the weekend so that Jasper could take Alice away for some grown up time.

The most surprising occurrence in May was the fact that on the last day of the month, when Bella was thirty three weeks pregnant, she received a frantic call from Garrett, Kate had gone into labor two and a half weeks early and he asked Bella to let the rest of the family know.

Bella phoned everyone on the contact list that Kate had given her some time before, including Kate's parents and her sister in New York and Garrett's brother and his mother who lived in New Orleans.

By the time that Edward and Bella arrived at the hospital, the doctor had decided that Kate would undergo an emergency C-Section, as the baby seemed to be in distress.

Twenty minutes later, Garrett walked out with tears streaming down his cheeks, Edward, Jasper, Emmett raced forward to hold him up, and it took several minutes before he was able to announce that Steven Paul had kicked his way into the world. He was smaller than was expected, but he was still a very healthy seven and nine ounces.

Bella walked slowly with Edward to the nursery to look at the new addition to the family. Edward kept a steady hand around Bella. She weighed one hundred and sixty pounds and she was glad that her ballooning weight gain had slowed down.

"Are you okay, Baby Girl?" Edward asked as he kissed her temple.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, just tired, you know?"

Edward nodded, "Come on, we have said goodbye to everyone, let's go home. How do a nice long shower and a body and foot rub sound?"

Bella groaned, "Like pure heaven!"

Edward had arranged that every week as Bella's time grew nearer that a masseuse, a manicurist and the beautician that usually gave Bella her waxes would come to the house and they would transform Bella and Edward's bedroom into a spa wear she received pregnant-friendly massages, manicure and pedicure as well as waxing that kept her bare.

She had entered what her doctors had assured her was the 'nesting' phase of her pregnancy and Maggie and Edward would take turns 'policing' her so that she didn't scrub, wash, pack or re-pack furniture.

Rocking Horse Ranch was almost complete, with all the building having been completed and most of the work that was being done was interior decorating and fittings.

Esme had temporarily employed several teams to complete each building to specification and Edward and Bella had already sold their house with the proviso that they would stay in it until 1 August.

The doctors had cautioned Bella that every week that she could carry the twins would mean one less complication for them in the long run.

As June went from one week to the next, Bella and Edward decided that they would celebrate their first year wedding anniversary quietly together. They did not stray too far from home and although Bella had been able to avoid any pregnancy complications, Edward still worried that her time was drawing closer.

On the morning of their anniversary, Maggie made Bella and Edward breakfast in bed. It was a hot summer's day and they decided to spend time in the pool afterwards.

After a few hours of playing and lounging next to the pool, Bella began to dose off and Edward woke her up with kisses to her cheek.

"Bella? Come on Love, let's get you upstairs to bed and then you can take a nice long nap." He coaxed her.

She struggled to open her eyes and grumbled to him as he helped her to her feet.

"This fucking sucks, Edward! This is supposed to be our anniversary and I can't keep my eyes open for longer than a couple of hours!"

She bit her lip as tears quickly formed on her lashes and her chin wobbled. Edward bit back a smile as he pulled her carefully into his arms.

"You can't even hug me properly! I'm toooo faaaaat!" She wailed.

Edward was used to the emotional (and in his opinion irrational) outbursts and he had worked out that the safest way to deal with them was just to croon and hold her.

Once she had stopped crying, he led her upstairs and helped her onto the bed, where he propped her up against a mountain of pillows so that she could breathe.

He knelt between her legs as he pulled off the sarong and panties that she had been wearing and he began to place kisses over her body, beginning at her shoulders and neck.

Bella tried to arch her back but she gave a hiss of discomfort.

Edward pressed her gently into the mattress, "Relax, Bella, let me show you how much I love and desire you." His deep green eyes burned into her watery brown ones and she relaxed for the next hour as he worshiped her breasts, stomach, legs, feet and finally he buried his face against her throbbing pussy.

Two orgasms later, Bella urged him to stand up while she sat on the side of the bed and she sucked and licked his aching cock and balls until he spilled his seed deep into her throat.

When they were finished and they lay grinning stupidly at each other, Edward leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

"Happy Anniversary Bella." He whispered.

Bella smiled, "Happy Anniversary."

Later that night, Edward played Bella the lullaby that he had composed and dedicated to the twins as a gift and she gave him a rear vintage guitar that she had found months before for him.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward took Bella to see Dr. Stevenson and Felix on the following day. They had both insisted that Bella go in for what was her thirty seventh-week check up. Bella had been restless the previous night and Edward had found her sleeping in the armchair in their bedroom.

They were both told that it would be 'any day now' and as a result, Edward didn't get any sleep for the next two nights as he sat and stared at Bella tossing and turning to try and find a comfortable position.

Bella growled at him in the early hours of Sunday morning, "For fuckssakes Edward! Just leave me the fuck alone! I can't sleep with the fucking babies kicking the shit out of me and you just make it worse by staring at me all fucking night! Just go away!" She screeched as she pushed herself up and she waddled into the bathroom.

Edward glared at the dressing room door.

"Fine! I will leave you _'the fuck alone!'_. He snarled, "In fact, why don't I just go and sleep in the office, then you can have the entire fucking floor to yourself!" He shouted as he jumped to his feet.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He raked his hands through his hair and he didn't have to look in the mirror to see the dark rings under his eyes or the stubble on his face to know that he looked like shit!

He didn't wait for Bella to come out of the bathroom, but he used the bathroom off one of the guest bedrooms to relieve himself, wash his face and brush his teeth with the new toothbrush in the holder. He knew that Bella would give him shit for that as well but he didn't care. He was too fucking tired.

As he was about to jog down the stairs he heard an odd noise that sounded like a cat.

_What the fuck?_

Edward stood at the top of the stairs and listened.

_There it is again, how the fuck did a cat get in here. No, not a cat, it sounds like – OH MY GOD!_

Edward turned towards the bedroom as his blood suddenly ran cold, but before he could move forward, Bella's voice cried out.

"Edwaaaaaard! I think my water just broke! Aaaaaaaagh!"

He raced into the bathroom and came to a screeching halt as he saw Bella standing in a pool of lightly bloody liquid. Felix had told him what to look for.

Bella looked up at him as she clutched the small of her back.

"It's time," she whispered.

_**FUCK!**_

**A/N: The twins are on their way! Thank you a thousand times for all of your wonderful comments and reviews! And a big welcome to the new readers. So here are some recs from Fiorella and from me till next time (2 weeks) – love, hugs and kisses.**

**Michele**

**Quiet Storm **by** SexylexiCullen - **"Two weeks. Two years. Who cares?" A lesson in love, crime, and passion! When two young lovers find themselves in the middle of the storm, can love conquer all? AH. OOC. Rated M Mafia fic. Humor / Romance / Violence / Drama...you name it, QS has it, or will. Canon couples. Not canon characters. (Mafia fic) MobWard – _It takes a while to read but it is a good story and I have enjoyed it, there are twist and turns in every chapter and I also have to say even though there are cannon couples, it does not always work out the best for them, in a mobsters world. There will be a sequel, but I am not sure when._

**The Journey of the Swan **by** Bekki**** - **Bella Swan's life changed the day she found her husband in bed with another woman. A chance meeting at the gym changes her life forever. This is the journey of how Bella ugly duckling became a Swan. BDSM story. AH – _I really enjoyed reading this story; it comes from the angle that not everyone is beautiful. But once someone makes the change in his or her life to loose the weight and get healthy, what you can really over come to get where you want to. This is like that for Bella; her husband put her down and when she walked out, she vowed that she would change for her. I have to say that revenge is sweet for her in this, when she sees him again._


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 73:**_

_**As he was about to jog down the stairs he heard an odd noise that sounded like a cat.**_

_**What the fuck?**_

_**Edward stood at the top of the stairs and listened.**_

_**There it is again – how the fuck did a cat get in here. No, not a cat, it sounds like – OH MY GOD!**_

_**Edward turned towards the bedroom as his blood suddenly ran cold, but before he could move forward, Bella's voice cried out - **_

"_**Edwaaaaaard! I think my water just broke! Aaaaaaaagh!"**_

_**He raced into the bathroom and came to a screeching halt as he saw Bella standing in a pool of lightly bloody liquid. Felix had told him what to look for.**_

_**Bella looked up at him as she clutched the small of her back.**_

"_**It's time," she whispered.**_

_**FUCK!**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 74**

Edward stared at Bella as his mouth opened and closed and for a moment he reminded Bella of a goldfish or a clown fish or – and then she got another contraction.

"EDWARD! MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS! I AM ABOUT TO DROP 'A' AND 'B' ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!"

Edward jumped.

"FUCK!"

He turned and ran into the bedroom and grabbed his phone.

"_**911 – What is your emergency?"**_

"MY WIFE IS IN LABOR WITH TWINS! HURRY!"

"_**Sir – SIR – you need to calm down and tell me what your address is?"**_

"Fuck! I don't know oh! Sixty seven Wolfpackridge Road, Sausalito, please, please hurry!"

"_**Alright Sir, an ambulance has been dispatched – can you get someone to wait outside for the paramedics to let them inside?"**_

"What? Oh, yes! Hold on!"

Edward ignored Bella's grunts and moans as he managed to dial Reggie's number on the house phone.

"_**Edward?"**_

"REGGIE, IT'S TIME! THE PARAMEDICS ARE ON THEIR WAY! COME QUICKLY!"

He slammed the phone down and held his Blackberry to his ear, "My housekeeper and her husband will be here now."

"_**That's good Sir, how is your wife? Is she in pain?"**_

"OH GOD! BELLA!" Edward stumbled into the dressing room just in time to see Bella as she glared at him and she finished buttoning a large green button down shirt over her stomach. Rosalie had sent Bella several of Emmett's shirts, which barely closed over her stomach but helped her to keep cool. She had pulled on a pair of black yoga pants that she rolled down beneath the bulge of her belly. She slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops and pulled her hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck and then into a thick braid down her back.

Felix and Dr Stevenson had gone over 'the plan' with both Bella and Edward several times and there were typed copies of 'the plan' posted all over the house, and yet, Edward's mind was completely blank. He could barely hear the dispatcher as she spoke to him, never mind remember what he had to do next. His only concern was that Bella was about to give birth to his two children and he wasn't ready!

In his panicked state he noticed that Bella was dressed and looked relatively calm although pissed off with him.

"Baby, the ambulance is on the way, the 911 dispatcher wants to know if you are okay?" he stared at her with wide, fear filled dark green eyes as his chest heaved up and down erratically.

Suddenly Bella felt calmer. She nodded and put her hand on his chest.

"Tell her that – here let me talk to her, you need to put some shoes on and get my bag, Babe." She said, as her anger and irritation was suddenly replaced by absolute calm.

Edward gulped and he nodded as he shoved the phone into her hand.

"_**Hello? Are you okay?"**_

Bella chuckled, "Yes, thanks I'm in much better shape than my husband. I am just going to go and wait for the ambulance downstairs okay?"

"I'll go!" Edward squealed before he ran down the stairs.

Bella chuckled and she could hear the dispatcher giggle.

"_**That will be fine, miss. They should be there –"**_

Bella interrupted her, "I hear the sirens now, so I'm going to put the phone down, okay?"

"_**That's fine miss."**_

Bella had just disconnected the call when Edward sprinted into the bedroom, shouting, "SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!"

Bella tried not to laugh, but Edward looked like a demented mandarin doll as he hopped around the room pointing at Bella. Two paramedics walked in and stared at her. The way that the good-looking and completely freaked out man had waved them down and had urged them to 'hurry-lives depend on it', had led them to imagine the worst possible scenario and not the beautiful and obviously heavily pregnant woman who stood in the middle of her bedroom texting on her phone.

"Um, Ma'am, are you in labor?"

Bella nodded, "My water broke about fifteen minutes ago and I've had one – oh God! Make that two contractions since then." She gasped as she bent over.

The paramedics immediately leapt forward and gripped her arms to support her as one of them coached her to breathe through it, while Edward tripped over his shoe laces and Reggie and Maggie joined them in the bedroom with Brian and Anderson not far behind.

The paramedic who had been talking to Bella looked around him the small crowd gathered.

"Well, okay! What's your name?"

"Bella."

He smiled, "Okay Bella, I'm Mark and this is Burt, how far along are you?"

"I'm just on thirty seven weeks with fraternal twins," Bella said once the pain had passed.

"Okay Bella, have you had any complications during your pregnancy?"

The other paramedic was performing a routine medical exam while Bella and Mark were speaking.

Bella shook her head, "No, my last scan was last Friday and everything was fine."

The kindly looking paramedic smiled with calm assurance and Bella felt herself relax further, "That is excellent. Okay and we are going to leave now to get you to the hospital. Which hospital are you booked into?"

"Millpark."

He nodded, "Okay, so it's only a few minutes away. Is that that your husband?" He asked, as he tried to keep his amusement out of his voice and failed.

Everyone turned to where Edward was sitting on the floor staring at his one converse sneaker that he held in his hand.

Bella snorted and she heard Reggie chuckle behind her, "Um, yeah, Edward, Baby? We have to go." Bella said gently.

Edward's large eyes met hers. He put his sneaker on and stood up. Bella held out her hand and he latched onto it like a lifeline.

She turned to Anderson, "Maggie, I've texted Felix and Dr. Stevenson, but can you call them and then can you call everyone on the list for us? After that, you can go back to bed and we will call you. Brian, Cord? Why don't you boys get some sleep, we will be fine! Come on Babe, my bags are at the front door?" Edward nodded, "Okay, let's go!"

She gave Reggie and Maggie a kiss on their cheeks and promised to call them while the paramedic named Burt raced ahead with the gurney that they had carried upstairs as well as their medical kit, while Edward and Mark supported Bella between them as they made their way down the stairs.

Maggie put her hands on her ample hips and stared at the three men, who looked shell-shocked.

"Well, don't just stand there! Reg, you need to let the ambulance out," she looked at Brian and Anderson; "I suppose that you two aren't going to get any sleep tonight?"

They shook their heads, "Okay well, I'm going to start phoning the doctors and the family, you boys had better set up some sort of command center in the kitchen, and then I will make breakfast and some food to take to the hospital"

They nodded and left to get dressed, while Maggie wasted no time in phoning Felix and Dr. Stevenson. She gave them all the information that she had leaned from what Bella had told the paramedics.

Felix was already on his way from his house, while Dr. Stevenson's service promised to get in touch with her immediately.

Maggie pulled the phone list from the wall in the kitchen as she put a pot of coffee on and called Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle answered immediately and Maggie could hear Esme exclaiming excitedly as they spoke. Carlisle promised that he and Esme would be at the hospital as soon as possible and then they would come through to Bella and Edward's house.

She phoned Charlie and Sue and they asked her to tell Bella that they would catch the first available flight out of Seattle. Maggie told them to let her know what flight they were on, so that she could arrange for someone to pick them up.

She finished phoning the family as Reggie, Anderson and Brian made their way back into the kitchen.

Maggie prepared breakfast as the men made their way into the kitchen. They were all excited and Brian and Anderson didn't even try to hide their enthusiasm for the new arrivals.

Bella had been disappointed to learn from Dr. Stevenson that she would not be able to give birth in the birthing room, as it was standard hospital policy that multiple births be delivered in an operating theatre. The staff would be prepared for any emergency, but depending on how her labor progressed, she may be allowed to stay in the room until it was time to push.

Bella was hoping for a natural delivery, although she had been warned that it all depended on many factors: how the babies were laying in position; their stress levels; her stress levels and many other things that could cause the doctors to make an executive decision to deliver via cesarean section.

Maggie went to shower and dress, while Reggie spoke to Anderson, Emmett, and Brian about the additional security that was being set up.

Maggie cleaned up Bella and Edward's suite and she made sure that the other three guest suites were ready for Carlisle and Esme, Sue, Charlie and Seth.

Once everything was in place, Brian and Anderson made their way to the hospital. Brian drove Edward's car so that he would be able to fetch the Clearwater-Swans when they arrived and Anderson took Bella's car so that it would be there in case it was needed.

The press had gathered around the entrance to the house and Aro had told Reggie that he could inform the press that Bella had gone into labor. Two hours later it seemed that there were hundreds of paparazzi outside the house as well as outside of the hospital.

Aro flew into to San Francisco within the hour and he took up residence in the new 'command centre' in the kitchen as they all waited for news.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward clutched Bella's free hand as the ambulance drove through the quiet neighborhood.

Bella and Mark chatted amicably while Edward gripped Bella's hand and ran his other hand through his hair repeatedly.

When they pulled up outside the hospital, Edward was relieved to see three nurses waiting for them.

Edward growled as Mark tried to help Bella into the wheelchair and he surged forward to help her himself.

Bella put her hands onto his cheeks and stared into his eyes, "Edward, I need you to breathe, Baby. I am fine; the babies are fine and you are fine. Felix and Dr. Stevenson are on their way, so there is nothing to worry about, okay, Sparky?"

Bella's little speech seemed to pull Edward out of his bubble, because he suddenly blinked and gave her a small smile, "Okay, Little Girl." He kissed her quickly before the attending nurse took control of the wheelchair and they walked to the bank of lifts where they made their way up to the Maternity floor.

Edward helped Bella to undress and to put on the hospital gown when they were shown to Bella's room. He also put her pink 'toe' socks on so that her feet would not get cold.

The birthing room was more like a hotel room than a hospital room, with muted shades of moss green, splashes of pale lemon and peach. There were several easy chairs and a very comfortable looking sofa, as well as a small table on one side with a kettle, a small bar fridge and a wicker basket, which contained energy bars, travel packs of biscuits and packages of coffee, various teas and hot chocolate.

Apart from the hospital bed, the room looked comfortable and cozy. Edward helped Bella onto the bed and pulled back the curtains that sectioned the bed off from the rest of the room.

Bella saw the hot tub through the door that led to the bathroom. Once Bella was leaning back on the pillows, Edward took what seemed to be the first breath ever since he had heard Bella's first moan.

He sat down in a chair next to her bed and took her hand in both of his. His fingers traced over her slim hand, stroking her as if she was a talisman.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he searched her face for any discomfort.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I'm a little scared though." She admitted.

Almost immediately Edward felt his instinct to protect her from all harm well up inside him.

He leaned and brushed the stray tendrils of hair off her face, "Don't be scared Baby Girl. I won't let anything happen to you or the possums, I'm right here, okay?"

Bella smiled and she felt her body relax under his steady gaze, "Thank you, Edward, for everything…"

Dr. Stevenson walked in at that moment and Edward found it amusing to see that the usually groomed doctor looked as if she had just woken up. She was dressed in a set of scrubs, with her normally immaculate blonde hair pulled haphazardly into a small ponytail and she was wearing a scrub cap with pink and yellow hippos on it.

She smiled at Edward who smirked back at her, "Hey Doc, nice hat"

"Shut it Junior! I am missing my sleep, after a late night of delivering a very reluctant baby, so do not mess with me!" she growled playfully.

Bella giggled, before it turned into a whimper and her hand reached blindly for Edward's.

Dr. Stevenson walked forward to the other side of the bed. She put one hand on Bella's stomach as she looked down at Bella who was panting and puffing through the contraction.

"Bella, how far apart are your contractions, Honey?" She asked once the pain had passed.

Bella shook her head, "I can't remember – Edward?"

Edward checked the clock on the wall, "The last one was about eight minutes or so."

Dr. Stevenson nodded, "Okay, let's get you hooked up to the monitors check on the bambinos."

She left the room for a few minutes and when she came back a nurse was with her. Edward moved back to give them some room and he watched, as a monitor was strapped to Bella's distended stomach.

Dr. Stevenson gave Bella a quick physical, checking her blood pressure, before she began to pull the strip of paper that was busy printing out of the monitor.

"Bella, everything is looking good. You are doing well and your blood pressure is steady. The babies' heartbeats are steady and strong. Now I need you to put your feet into the stirrups so that we can see how they are laying. Remember I told you that a natural birth isn't always possible if one of them is lying incorrectly? There is always a chance of us having to perform an emergency C-section."

Edward help put Bella's feet up. Dr. Stevenson draped a cotton sheet over Bella's stomach and thighs.

Bella held Edward's hand tightly as Dr. Stevenson prodded gently. Bella gasped as she felt another contraction approaching and Dr. Stevenson turned Edward's attention to the monitor, which indicated the contradiction as it approached and gathered in strength before it began to trail off.

Finally, the doctor stood up and gently lowered Bella's legs to the table again. She removed her gloves.

"Okay, Bella, you are dilating very nicely, you are one and a half centimeters dilated, now you remember that the magic number is ten centimeters right?"

Bella and Edward nodded and they waited for her to continue, "One baby, Baby A has moved nicely into position, but Baby B is being difficult and may need to be turned later on. Now have you decided about medication?"

Bella nodded, "I think that an epidural sounds like a great idea, if it's okay for the babies." She said.

Edward could see that Bella was uncomfortable and gently stroked her forehead as Bella smiled at him.

Just before Dr. Stevenson was about to answer, Felix walked into the room, looking relaxed and refreshingly awake and alert.

He greeted Bella and Edward and spent a few moments going over Bella's chart with Dr. Stevenson.

Bella felt another contraction coming and she reached out for Edward's hand. Edward's eyes checked the monitor and he began to whisper words of encouragement to her as the contraction crested and then began to dissipate.

"You are so strong, Baby Girl. I am so proud of you… just a little longer – aagh there we go, it's almost over now." Edward pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Well, kids, it looks as if we are here for the duration!" Felix broke into their quiet conversation.

Dr. Stevenson explained that she was just about to explain to Bella about having an epidural administered.

"Bella, we have an anesthetist on standby for you, but as you were told in birthing class, the danger of administering the Epidural too early is that the baby seems to become a little sluggish and we want the twins to work their way out. There is also a greater risk of the contractions becoming less intense instead of more intense, are you with me so far?"

Bella and Edward nodded at her.

The doctor smiled sympathetically at the couple, "Don't look so worried, everything is going according to plan. I want to wait until your contractions are established and slightly closer together, so we will play it by ear and see how you progress, okay? Bella, we know that you want to have a vaginal birth, but you have placed your trust in Doctor Landau and myself. Now you need to trust that we will do the very best for yourself and for your babies, okay?"

Bella nodded, "Okay," she whispered as she clutched Edward's hand tightly.

Felix checked the strip of paper again and Bella's heart picked up when she watched him frown slightly.

"What is it? What's the matter?" She asked anxiously.

Felix smiled at her, "Nothing is the matter, Bella. I promise you, if either of the babies or yourself begin to display any symptoms of difficulty or complications, we will whip you into theatre so fast, I promise."

Edward felt Bella relax.

Dr. Stevenson smiled at them, "Now, there is absolutely no need to stay in bed, unless you want to try and get some sleep or watch television" she indicated the large flat screen television set against one wall.

"What I would suggest is a relaxing bath or hot tub, and then if you feel up to it, you can take a walk with Edward. Remember, you should not have anything too heavy to eat right now, because you may feel nauseous, but if you are up to it, then nibble on some crackers or sip on a smoothie. Edward there are various supplies in the small closet over by the fridge, so make yourselves at home and try to be as comfortable as you can be. Also there are several sets of scrubs for you to change into for when we go into theater."

Felix nodded his agreement and with a promise to check on Bella a little later, they both left.

Edward looked at Bella, "Do you feel like a bath, Baby?"

Bella nodded.

Edward went into the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised to find that the hot tub was already warm, but not overly so. He turned the jets on the lowest setting and found a few fluffy towels and he changed into the board shorts that had been in his bag. He was glad that Bella had remembered to pack his iPod. He had made several playlists for her and he put it into the docking station and turned the lights down low.

The bathroom looked even more inviting and he made his way back into the bedroom, where Bella was bent over the bed, as she huffed her way through another contraction.

Now that his initial panic was over, Edward found himself remembering their birthing plan and he felt calmer.

He made his way over to her and began to massage her back the way the masseuse had shown him over the Valentines' Day weekend at the House of Tranquility.

When it was over, Edward gently pulled Bella into his side and they made their way into the bathroom.

Bella had packed a pair of board shorts for Edward when Rosalie had told them what a great idea it would be if he could sit in the hot tub with her.

Bella stepped in first and then Edward climbed in behind her.

They sat down and Bella let out a blissful sigh as she relaxed completely for the first time since her water had broken.

"That feels so good," she sighed.

Edward held her in his arms, with her head cradled against his neck, and he encouraged her to let herself float and stretch her body out the way that their birthing teacher had suggested.

Bella was surprised to find that she did in fact dose off for a little while. The contractions were definitely not as severe in the water and she felt quite refreshed when Edward gently roused her from her sleep almost an hour later.

"Baby, we need to get out, Love. The nurse needs to check your vital signs again." He spoke quietly as he stroked her cheek.

Bella grumbled but she sat up so that Edward could get out first. He quickly towel dried himself and tucked the towel around his hips before he reached down and gently helped Bella to her feet. He wrapped a giant fluffy towel around her and then he helped her into the hospital grown and her maternity robe.

Once Bella was back on the bed, Edward dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt before he pressed the button for the nurse.

Instead of the nurse that had walked into Bella's bathroom a few moments before, Felix came in.

He smiled at them as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck, "Did you have a good swim?" he teased.

Bella chuckled, "I fell asleep, and it was awesome!" Her soft laughter turned to a groan as she struggled to sit up, "SHIT!" She half shouted as a much stronger contraction hit her suddenly.

Edward crawled up behind her at Felix's bidding. "Now Edward, sit close behind her and grip her elbows, Bella? Bella, I want you to relax – just relax through the pain, okay? Edward, use your voice to get Bella to focus on you or something else other than the pain. I'm going to hook the monitor up quickly and we need to check how far you are."

A nurse hurried into the room and she quickly attached the monitor once more to Bella's stomach. She flicked on the monitor and Edward watched as the 'S' curve seemed to be steeper and more intense than before.

Felix pulled on a set of gloves and sat down at the foot of the bed. He asked Edward to put his hands under Bella's thighs so that she didn't have to keep her legs apart as he covered her and quickly gave her an internal examination.

Her cervix felt riper and Felix smiled as he felt how she had dilated.

"Okay, it seems as if you are about two centimeters now, maybe a little over that, so I want you to suck on some ice chips if you are thirsty and try and get some rest. If you can't sleep, then move around, go for a walk. The movement will only encourage your labor."

Bella frowned at him, "How long is this going to take?"

Felix laughed as he put her legs down and patted her knee, "That, my dearest Isabella is the sixty four million dollar question. Your labor could last anywhere from five to twenty four hours," at Bella's look of complete horror, he chuckled again, "Relax, Bella, there are many factors that are at play here. Everything depends on how your labor progresses and how you and the babies are doing. So let's just focus on right now, okay?"

Bella nodded.

Felix straightened up and asked Edward to walk outside with him.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Felix turned to look at Edward, "Keep her occupied and happy. Try and get her to rest, however you need to, if she wants to take another dip in the tub, then do that, or lie with her and watch some television or put on some quiet music and turn the lights down. Her blood pressure is a little elevated and that is to be expected, but don't let her get too upset or stressed out. We are going to be here for a while and she needs to conserve her energy."

Edward nodded and he stuck his hand out and grasped the older man's hand in both of his, "Thanks Felix, it means a lot to us to have you here. Dr. Stevenson is great but I know that Bella is a little worried about how she is going to give birth to two babies, without endangering one of them."

"We have got the best neonatal staff on standby, so you just worry about keeping your wife happy."

Edward walked back inside and he paused when he say that Bella was laying on her side with her eyes closed, her bottom lip was pushed out in a slight pout and he could see that she was in some discomfort by the way that she frowned in her light sleep.

She looked so young, as the dark shadows of her lashes fell onto her pale cheeks; Edward pulled a thermal blanket from the bottom of the bed and pulled it up over Bella's shoulders.

Edward turned the overhead lights off and he quietly made his way around the room. He saw that the sofa was actually a pullout sofa. There was a closet against one wall that had a thick duvet, a comforter, pillows, and sheets. He used the bathroom and quickly unpacked Bella's bag. He put all of her toiletries in the bathroom and he smiled when he saw that she had brought extra toothbrushes, body wash and shampoo for him as well as a few sets of underwear, T-shirts, socks, and jeans. She had even remembered their cell phone chargers. He packed their clothes into one of the dresser drawers. He left the babies bags on the floor in the corner and pulled his phone from his back pocket.

Seventeen missed calls.

He checked his watch and saw that it was a little after 4 a.m and he couldn't believe that they had been there for just over three hours already. He saw that he also had several messages and decided to listen to them.

Maggie had called to say that she had called everyone and that they would all wait for news of the labor's progression so that they could be at the hospital in time for the delivery. She also said that she would be by around seven to bring a cooler box of 'snacks' for Edward, Bella and their guests.

Edward chuckled because he knew that Maggie was probably up catering a slap-up meal for fifty people at that very moment!

Alice called and Edward felt his throat constrict as he listened to her crying over the phone, telling them how much she loved them and that she, Jasper and Tiffany would see them soon, before Jasper took the phone from Alice's hands and told Edward that they would see him in the morning.

Emmett left a message to say that he had arranged for extra security at the hospital and that there would be security guards posted on their floor and that they would be at the hospital for some of Maggie's breakfast.

Edward shook his head, no surprises there!

Aro had called to say that he and Lucida would be in Sausalito later that day.

Garrett had sent a text message to say that he, Kate and baby Steven would come to the hospital later that morning.

His father had called to tell him that they were leaving immediately for Sausalito and that they would stop at the hospital before they went to Edward's house to freshen up.

He decided to see if they had arrived yet and was pleased to see them standing in the hallway talking to Felix.

Esme looked excited and Edward was amused to see her very casually dressed in black yoga pants, with black ballet flats, a grey tank top with a cardigan over it.

Her hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail and she had tied a black scarf around it. She looked casual and classy and she looked to be in her early thirties, never mind her mid forties!

Carlisle looked equally casual in a pair of low-slung jeans, a T-shirt, and a v-neck sweater over it.

His father looked up and smiled when he saw Edward and he did not waste any time in pulling Edward in for a hug.

Edward let out a sigh that he was not even aware that he had been holding in. His dad was there and somehow he knew that everything would be okay with Carlisle there.

"Dad," he said and he clung to the older man for a little longer than he normally would.

He felt Carlisle's arm around him and one hand holding the back of his head before he felt his father kiss the side of his face.

"She will be okay, Son, I've got ya." Carlisle said reassuringly.

Edward swallowed hard and blinked the rush of moisture in his eyes away before he lifted his head and motioned to his mother to join them.

Her soft arms wound around their waists and Esme dipped her head and pressed it onto Edward's shoulder.

"It's okay now." Edward said as he laughed shakily.

The three of them raised their heads and grinned sheepishly, but unapologetically at each other.

The Cullen children had been brought up with enormous displays of affection, Carlisle had always kissed and hugged them, and as they grew up, the affectionate displays may have become more discreet so that their friends would not make fun of them too much, but they had never stopped.

As they broke apart Edward heard Bella's muffled voice, calling for him.

The panicked look returned to his eyes, "Shit! She is in pain, I need…"

Carlisle half pushed him towards the door, "Come on, we will go with you."

Edward smiled gratefully.

Bella was sitting up in the bed rubbing her stomach. Her eyes widened in pleasure when she saw Esme and Carlisle with Edward.

"Mom! Dad! Wow – this is great – oooh fuck!" Bella's smiled changed to a grimace as she bent over her stomach and she began to pant.

Edward's eyes looked at the monitor and he was shocked to see that the 'S' curve was even steeper than before.

He immediately stepped behind Bella and began to press his hands into the small of her back in broad downward strokes, "Okay, Baby, we are getting to the crest of the contraction…sh, sh, almost there… okaaay, it's coming down now, easy, easy… there we go, all over." He wiped her clammy brow, "Good girl." He cooed as he climbed off the bed once more.

Esme was beaming at them with tears running down her cheeks, Bella noticed and made a noise of distress at seeing her mother in law's tears, "Mom! What's wrong?"

Esme waved her hand at her as she tried to stop crying. Carlisle clucked his tongue and pulled a travel pack of tissues out of his jeans pocket and handed them to her.

"N-nothing, I'm just being silly, really I am, but seeing how the two of you are just breezing your way through this, well it makes me happy and sad. It means that you don't really need us around." She said as she blew her nose noisily.

Carlisle rolled his eyes at Edward. Bella took Edward's hand in hers and when he looked down at her, she motioned to the door, "Why don't you and Dad go and get us some tea from the canteen, Love?"

Edward frowned as he looked over at the refreshments in the corner but Bella shook her head vigorously at him. Suddenly he realized that she wanted to talk to Esme alone and he looked at Carlisle.

"Dad, why don't we get Mom and Bella some tea?" he said innocently. Bella rolled her eyes at him – he was supposed to be an actor!

Carlisle readily agreed and they left quickly.

Bella swung her legs to the side and patted the space next to her, "Come and sit down mom." She said quietly.

Esme wiped her face on the back of her hands and she sniffed loudly before she sat down next to Bella.

She smiled sheepishly at Bella and shrugged, "I'm sorry that I'm acting like an old woman, which I –"

Bella took one of Esme's hands in her own and squeezed it, "Oh Mom, hush for a moment! You are not being silly and you are definitely not old! You are loving and caring and I am so glad that you are here with me."

Esme's eyebrows shot up, "You are?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course I am! I'm terrified that I'm not going to be able to handle this. I am seriously scared and Edward is a wreck and I am trying to be strong for him, because I know that if I fall apart, then he is going to go to pieces, so we really need you and Dad right now, okay?"

Esme was smiling as her eyes filled with tears once more and she reached up and cupped Bella's cheek against her palm. Bella felt her own tears fall as she rested her cheeks against Esme's warm skin.

"You are the closest that I've ever been to having a mother and you are a wonderful example of what being a mother is all about, but I'm scared that I'm going to screw this up, I need you to teach me all the things that I didn't learn growing up, so that my babies don't grow up hating me…" Bella's voice broke and Esme wrapped her arms around the young woman that she had come to love as if she was her own child.

"Isabella! No one could ever hate you, Sweetheart! Ever! You are the kindest, most selfless, most compassionate and loving woman that I have ever met and you are going to be a wonderful mother. Look at how you love my impossible son! You are the best 'thing' that has ever happened to him." Esme pulled away and she stared into Bella's eyes as she gently held her shoulders. "As for right now, for giving birth – it is perfectly normal to be scared shitless! You are going to be pushing a watermelon through a tea cup," Bella gave a bark of laughter and she could feel herself begin to relax.

"You sound like Emmett!" Bella retorted as she and Esme dissolved into giggles and hiccups. Bella pulled away and reached for the box of tissues on the side table but she dropped it when she felt the build up to another contraction.

Esme stood up and helped Bella to stand up next to the bed.

"Turn around Bella and put your hands on the side of the bed. That's it. Spread your legs and bend over so that your head is resting on your arm… that's it." Esme began to rub her back and her small but strong hands firmly rubbed the sides of her stomach that was contracting.

"Take deeper breaths Sweetheart, you don't want to start hyperventilating, there we go – Good girl, almost done… there!"

Esme reached over and sprinkled some powder onto Bella's exposed back, she gently rubbed her back, and sides, allowing the fragrance of the lavender permeate the air.

Just then, Edward and Carlisle walked back into the room. Edward almost dropped the tray when he realized that Bella had had another contraction.

He hastily set the tray down with a large teapot and two cups on the coffee table before he almost sprinted over to the bed.

"Bella! Baby, are you alright?" He gasped out.

Bella raised her head and she looked at Esme over her shoulder, "Was he always this clever?" she asked sarcastically before she looked at Edward, "I am in labor and ready to give birth to your, two, not one, two babies, so am I okay? Um, let me think – no! I'm not! I want drugs!" Bella snapped at him.

Edward jumped back from her as if she had grown two heads and he stared at her in horror.

Carlisle chuckled behind him, "Don't worry son, I thought that Esme's head was going to swivel off her shoulders when she was in labor with Emmett and Alice, it's only temporary." He said quietly, and then he raised his head and smiled at Bella who was scowling at Edward still.

"Bella, Dr. Stevenson said that she was going to be right in to check how you are coming along." He said reassuringly.

Bella nodded and straightened up. Esme helped her into her robe and she walked around the room a little while Edward chatted to Carlisle quietly and Esme poured Bella a cup of tea.

"Is she supposed to be in such pain so early, Dad? Felix said that this can go on for up to twenty four hours or more!" Edward hissed. He hated seeing Bella in such pain when there was nothing that he could do for her.

Carlisle smiled sympathetically at him, "This is life, my Son. There are some things that us men just can't do as well as women and by the end of it, you are going to be eternally grateful that you can't carry a child, believe me!" He patted his shoulder.

Dr. Stevenson walked into the room and when she saw that Bella was awake, she switched on the overhead lights and smiled, "How are you doing Bella?"

Bella grimaced, "Wishing it was over?"

The doctor chuckled, "Come and lie down and let's see how you are doing, okay?"

Bella nodded reluctantly, a nurse walked in, and she closed the curtains around the bed, while Edward, Esme, and Carlisle chatted as they sat on the far side of the room.

The nurse flicked the curtains and she hurried from the room only to walk back in again a few moments later with Felix in tow.

Edward started to get up but Felix motioned him to wait.

Edward turned a worried face to Carlisle, "What's happening?" He frowned.

Carlisle patted his hand, "It could be a few things, but there is no point in speculating."

Carlisle broke off when Dr. Stevenson stepped out from behind the curtain and walked over to them.

Edward jumped up, "Doc, what's going on?"

Dr. Stevenson had been introduced to Carlisle Cullen earlier and she was grateful for his presence.

"Edward, everything is under control still. Bella's about four centimeters dilated, and we are going to have the catheter for the epidural place in a little while, though we are not going to begin administrating the anesthesia until she is six centimeters at least. The problem is that baby A is moving around and it seems if he is trying to disengage from the birth canal, but baby B is keeping him stuck in there, so for now, I want Bella to lay as still as possible and as quietly as she can. I suggested that she take another long dip in the whirl tub. Keep the lighting soft and the music relaxed, but for now, everything is under control. I have called for the anesthesiologist and he should be here shortly." She smiled at Carlisle.

Carlisle stood up and squeezed Edward's shoulder, "What are Bella's chances of being able to have a vaginal birth?" He asked.

"Dr Cullen, you know how these things are, babies are unpredictable at the best of times, right now, Dr. Landau and I both feel that Bella is still doing fine, but after her soak in the tub, we will probably move her to theatre."

When the nurse pulled the curtain open, Edward rushed to Bella's side. He could see that she had been crying.

He ignored the nurse, climbed up next to Bella, and pulled her into his arms. He spent long minutes rocking her gently as he hummed into her ear and she calmed down.

Edward lifted his head when Carlisle cleared his throat, "Listen kids, Mom, and I are going to head over to your place. I will give the nurses' station my details and they can phone me as soon as something happens or if you want us to come back, okay? Mom and I will call everyone else."

Esme and Carlisle hugged Bella and then Edward, "You call me if you need me, okay?" Carlisle said as Edward gripped his father's hand.

"Okay, Dad, thanks," he said and for a moment Carlisle could see the much younger, less confident child that Edward had been. He smiled into his son's green eyes, "I'm proud of you, Son."

A moment of silent communication passed between Edward and his parents. He knew that everything they didn't say was there in their eyes, and he was the same, telling them how much he loved them, thanking them for loving him and for making a place in their hearts and their family for Bella.

Esme nodded as she reached up and kissed her son's cheek, "I love you my Son." She whispered.

"I love you Esme" he smiled as he kissed her cheek in return.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward rinsed out the cloth and ran it under the cold water before he squeezed the excess out and turned around.

Bella lay on the operating gurney with a white sheet covering her from her breast to mid-thigh. Her hair was dark with sweat; her face was paler than Edward had ever seen it before.

Her brown eyes were sunken in her pale, sweaty face and her lips were chapped and almost raw. Edward hurried forward and he gently ran the facecloth over her face, neck, and chest. She looked at him and the corners of her mouth turned up in a semblance of a smile.

"Thanks…" she whispered.

Edward reached over, pulled a tiny sliver of ice from the container, and slipped it between her teeth.

Bella sucked on it thirstily and then she pointed to the Chap Stick on the table, "Can you put some on me? My lips are so sore."

Felix walked into the theater and sat down on the small chair between her legs.

"Okay, Bella! Let us see how you are doing, shall we? Carrie here tells me you want to push?"

Bella nodded, "I did, but _she,_" Bella gave the young nurse a dirty look, "said that I had to wait, what the fuck am I waiting for _Christmas_? Because I should tell you, I'm about ready to get these kids out with a fucking spoon, if I have to!" Bella said shrilly and Edward cringed at the harsh tone in her voice.

Not that he blamed her, he thought as he looked at the clock on the wall. He could not believe that it was almost midnight.

They had been at this for almost twenty-one hours. Well Bella had been at it, but he was still there and he had never been more tired in his life!

The hours since his parents had left them had been upbeat and almost pleasant until Bella's contractions had stopped altogether.

Bella and Edward had spent hours walking the halls, the gardens until the contractions had started up again.

This time she had not dilated so quickly. Mid-afternoon, Dr. Stevenson had insisted that Bella be given drugs to stimulate and accelerate her contractions, because she was becoming concerned for Bella's health.

Once the Pitocin had entered her system, the contractions had come back stronger and more intense than before and for the last almost nine hours Bella had been in what was call the Second Stage of Labor.

Her contractions had changed about twenty minutes previously and were almost continuous and then Bella had begun to shout at the nurses that she had to push, which had sent them flying out of the theater.

The epidural that Bella had been given was a very light dosage because Felix was concerned that Bella's blood pressure was dropping too low and that it would make the babies sluggish.

Felix grinned at Bella completely unfazed by what Edward was calling her '_Exorcist' _moment (or hour). She was downright scary as she went from sweet and loving, to clingy and crying to spewing curse words like a sailor and growling at everyone like a rabid animal.

_Oh dear God, don't smile at her_, Edward thought in a panic. He shook his head vigorously at Felix but he ignored him and winked at Bella.

_He winked_, Edward thought, _does he have a death wish?_

Edward tried to warn Felix about smiling at Bella, he had learned his lesson when his "relax, Baby Girl, just relax," had earned him a punch on his arm that he was sure was going to bruise before Bella had turned to him and snarled, "Why don't you just go and take a long run off a short pier, Edward!"

Two minutes later, just as Edward stood up to give her some space; she had dissolved into tears and had clung to him, begging him not to leave her.

_Exorcist Moment._

Now Bella was growling quietly as Felix grinned and winked at her. She dug her nails into Edward's hand and he felt the pain throughout his body.

_Dear Lord, when did she get so strong?_

"Well Bella, spoons won't be necessary today, because these two are eager to come out now, so on the next contraction, I want you to push, okay?"

Bella nodded as relieve flowed through her. _Finally! _ She felt as if she was close to giving up and insisting on a C-section, and she didn't want that.

Just before 1 a.m. on Sunday, 26 June, exactly one year to the day that Edward and Jasper had been shot by Vicky, Jackson Carlisle Cullen screamed his way into the world. Jackson had been Edward Masen's middle name it had been his father's first name. Felix and Dr. Stevenson were thrilled that he weighed a whopping seven pounds and one ounce. Edward cut the cord and he could hardly see as his son was handed to him.

He looked into Bella's eyes as her tears ran unabated, "Our son," he muttered as he slipped, Jackson into Bella's arms.

"I fucking love you so much Bella," Edward uttered the words against her lips.

After the placenta had been delivered and inspected, the contractions picked up again, but this time, Bella was shocked that after two hard pushes, Alexis Esme Cullen shot out of her mother's womb as if she was afraid of missing something.

Where Jackson was so much like Edward that Bella ached, Alexis was her mother to a 'T'. From the tiny patch of dark brown hair, to the cleft in her chin, and her pouty lips made Edward cry even harder as he kissed her fingers and toes and when he began to sing to her quietly, she stopped crying completely.

Bella snorted as she lay holding her son in her arms. Dr. Stevenson had delivered Alexis as they had been concerned for Jackson's safety and so Felix had been on hand for that delivery.

As the second placenta was delivered, Bella began to shake. Edward looked down in alarm as her teeth began to chatter and the two nurses on standby took the babies from them and Bella was vaguely aware of Edward wrapping his arms around her and she heard Felix shouting for blankets and then Bella felt as if Edward was wrapped around.

She could feel his warmth, and his smell surrounded her, creating a cocoon of safety.

She tried to say his name, but her teeth were chattering too hard.

Suddenly Edward was gone, Bella's eyes shot open, but she couldn't see him.

"E-E-Ed-w-w-ward!" She gasped as she searched for him frantically.

Felix came to stand over her.

"Relax Bella; he is just in the bathroom. We are going to clean you up and then we are going to take you to your room."

"Why a-am I sh-sh-shaking?" She asked.

"It's perfectly natural, Bella, it is just a mixture of a reaction to the blood loss, your hormones and probably the drugs," Dr. Stevenson said soothingly as she sat between Bella's legs.

Bella snorted.

Edward came out and ran his hands through his hair and Bella noticed how completely exhausted and drained he looked.

"Y-ou n-n-need to eat s-s-s-s-some-thing!" She admonished him.

Edward rolled his eyes but then he met the unwavering gaze of Felix and Dr. Stevenson, "What? I'm fine!"

Felix shook his head, "Go and give your family the good news and have something to eat. In fact you should go home and have a shower, shave and give yourself and Bella a few hours sleep before the madness that is your life will begin."

Edward shook his head, "The reason that we booked a family suite is so that I can be here with my wife and my babies." Edward said shortly.

Dr. Stevenson shook her head at him, "Okay then, at least have something to eat and take your family that has been out there all day, to the nursery in about forty minutes. We just need to finish up here and then Bella will be back in your room."

Edward reluctantly agreed once Bella assured him that she was fine.

The family had been in and out of the hospital all day long. Joshua and Tiffany were sleeping in a travel cot that the hospital had provided, while the adults were sitting in the comfortable private lounge waiting for news.

Edward walked into the room and he couldn't stop the tears when he looked at his parents.

Esme jumped up and folded him into her arms.

He wiped his cheeks and grinned at the rest of them, "They are here and they are perfect!"

Edward and Bella had been very secretive about their names and so now Alice pushed forward to give her brother a hug, "So, are you going to tell us what their names are?"

Edward chuckled and he nodded, "Come on, let's go, and see them." He said.

A nurse volunteered to stay with the two sleeping babies while everyone walked down the hallway to the nursery.

Edward put a gown on and he walked in.

Esme was positively bouncing as she watched him pick up first a baby wrapped in blue and then he was handed a small bundle of pink. He walked over to the window and the nurse smiled as she put the speaker on so that he could talk to them.

"This is Jackson Carlisle and this is Alexis Esme Cullen," he said.

Esme gasped as she looked at the little boy sleeping in his father's arms. "He looks just like you Edward!" She exclaimed.

Edward grinned, while Alice shook her head at the smaller baby girl, "Her mother's child! She is a mini-Bella!"

Once the babies were returned to their cribs, Edward walked out to his family.

He arranged to meet up with his siblings and parents the following day. He walked quietly into the room and saw Bella curled up on her side. Her eyes opened when she saw him and she smiled.

"You look so tired," she said sleepily.

Edward nodded, "You look beautiful."

Bella chuckled, "Silly Sparky, come here,"

She opened up the blankets and Edward crawled in next to her. They both let out a sigh of contentment as they curled around each other.

"We are parents." Bella whispered in awe.

Edward chuckled, "Poor buggers!"

Bella opened her eyes and she brushed his wild sexy hair off his forehead. She traced the shadows beneath his eyes.

"You need to get some rest."

Edward shook his head, "I need to be with you. I won't be able to sleep without you, Baby, you know that."

"I love you Edward,"

"I have never loved you more, my Bella!"

Bella nodded but this time she didn't open her eyes and Edward knew that she was losing the battle to stay awake.

"Sleep, Baby Girl. I've got you." He whispered into her ear.

That was the last thing that Bella heard before blissful sleep claimed her.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella opened her eyes and stretched and then she let out a disgruntled groan at the twinge of pain in her nether regions.

She heard whispering and searched for the source of the sound.

Edward was sitting in an armchair with Jackson cradled in one arm as he rocked him.

"Hi."

His eyes shot up and he smiled at Bella.

"Come and say 'Hello' to Mommy, Jackson," he said and he got up carefully and walked over to the bed.

Bella smiled down at the sleeping baby but then she realized that she hadn't fed them and she tried to sit up quickly before she fell back onto the pillows.

"Ouch! Damnit!" She hissed.

Edward put Jackson into the crib next to his sister and quickly rang the bell next to Bella's bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I didn't wake up to feed them!" Bella said in dismay.

Edward smiled, "Its okay, the nurses brought them through just now. They gave them formula last night and I have just finished feeding our very hungry son. Alexis still needs to wake up for hers."

The nurse came in and she smiled at Bella when she saw that she was awake.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen, how are you feeling?" She asked in dulcet tones.

Bella felt tears flood her eyes, "Why didn't you wake me up to feed my babies?" She asked angrily.

The nurse looked at Edward before she answered her, "Mrs. Cullen, we often give newborns formula on the first night. We do that so that the new moms can get some well-deserved rest and you needed it. You were in labor for almost twenty-two hours and your body needed some recovery time. I promise you that if you decide to breastfeed, the babies won't be turned off by a little formula."

Bella looked from Edward to where the babies lay in the plastic bassinette and back to Edward. He nodded and moved forward to sit on the side of her bed. He took one of her hands in his and kissed it gently, "I promise you that it's okay, Baby. I spoke with Dr. Stevenson and my dad and they both assured me that everything is normal."

Bella let out a breath and looked at the nurse who was looking quite intimidated by Bella. Bella could feel herself begin to blush from shame.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Bella said.

The nurse smiled at her, "It's quite alright Mrs. Cullen. Now would you like me to help you go to the bathroom and shower before we send in some breakfast?"

Bella shook her head, "I think I can manage."

Bella shuffled to the bathroom and found that although she was tender, she was not in as much pain as she thought she would be in. She had heard horror stories over the past months about how battered and bruised she would feel and how weak she would be.

She showered and washed her hair and blow-dried it before she pulled it up into a high ponytail so that it was out of the way.

Once that was complete, she dressed in a pair of pink pajamas that Esme had given her at her baby shower a few weeks before.

It was made in the softest cotton and the slightly ruffled edging made the three quarter sleeves pretty and feminine. The top was a simple crossover front that Esme said would be easy to feed without having to fiddle with buttons.

Bella slipped on disposable cotton panties with the enormous pads that the nurse had put in the bathroom for her and then she put the matching three quarter pants on.

When she got onto the bathroom scale she was surprised to see that she had shed almost thirty-five pounds because her stomach was still quite swollen.

She made her way out of the bathroom to see Edward had set her breakfast up on the sliding tray in front of her bed. He had set out a small table with his breakfast next to her.

Once he helped Bella back into bed, Edward sat down in the chair next to her and pulled the tray across her lap.

Bella's stomach grumbled and she grinned sheepishly as she looked at the fried eggs and bacon with toast and hash brown, fresh apple juice and a pot of herbal tea.

"Hmm, this looks delicious!" She said and she began to eat.

After a few moments of silence as they both ate hungrily, Edward told her about the visitors that would soon be arriving.

"Aro arrived yesterday and he is at the house, fighting off the press. I need to go outside later and just answer a few questions and what have you."

Bella looked up surprised, "How do the press know about the possums?"

Edward shook his head, "Come on, Baby, they know things almost before we do! They started to arrive within about two or three hours of you being admitted. Don't you remember what it was like with Ali and Jazz?"

Bella nodded, she remembered only too well what a circus it had been in Napa when Tiffany was born. It seemed like the family was photographed and harassed for weeks following her birth.

Bella sighed, "Have you spoken to Emmett?"

Edward nodded, "He has already put two people on the gate with Reggie and the floor is covered here and there is a guard outside your door. Anderson and Brian are downstairs as well."

Bella felt more at ease knowing that their two friends and bodyguards were downstairs looking out for them.

Bella looked down and realized with something of a shock that she had finished everything on her plate.

She knew that losing the weight was not going to be easy. She made a mental note to phone Bernice and her personal trainer the following week to see when she could begin training.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Edward said quietly.

Bella scrunched her nose up, "I need to get back into shape and I don't feel like thinking about it, but I have so much work to do!"

Edward frowned, "Are you kidding me?" he asked incredulously.

Bella shook her head but at that moment, Alexis began to fuss and breathed a sigh of relief as she avoided answering his question, but Edward was not so easily dissuaded and he leaned forward as he stood up from the chair, "This conversation isn't over, Isabella, do you understand me?" he asked sternly.

Bella nodded but at the pressure of his fingertips under her chin, she looked up at him.

"Do you understand me?" He repeated and Bella was left in no misgivings as to whom she was talking.

"Yes, Sir." she said. Edward was satisfied that he had conveyed the message of how seriously he was taking her words but he just nodded and he quickly moved their trays out of the way and he washed his hands before he picked up the squirming pink bundle and lay her in Bella's arms.

Bella looked panicked before she began to murmur to her daughter, "Hello precious baby… are you hungry, huh? Momma's just got to figure out how to feed you." she looked over as Edward brought her the feeding pillow that she knew was going to be a blessing as she could sit back and relax while the babies were at the correct height to reach her breast and they were fully supported.

Bella asked Edward to call one of the nurses and he quickly pressed the buzzer. He was excited to see her feeding again.

Bella felt a sharp tingle in her breasts as she moved the bodice of pajama top down and Alexis began to rout around and nuzzle against her.

The nurses in the theater had showed Bella how to get the baby to latch on, but Bella was nervous and she began to panic when Alexis began to cry in earnest.

Just then a nurse came into the room and smiled at them, "Hi, I'm Kim, do you need some help?"

Bella nodded vigorously and Kim chuckled, "Don't worry; you are soon going to be an old pro at this, believe me. Now, let's get this little princess fed."

Within a few moments and at her encouragement Bella touched her nipple to the baby's lip and pointed it towards the back of her throat. Bella gasped as Alexis found what she was looking for and the tiny mouth began to pull hard on the nipple.

Bella let out a relieved half sob when they heard Alexis swallowing loudly.

"There you go, now she is happy." Kim said and Bella relaxed visibly.

While she was feeding her, Kim explained how the pillow that Bella had could be used to feed both babies at the same time if she was lucky enough to get them into that routine.

Bella seemed to have so many questions but Kim was patient with her and she answered them all. She was a mother of three her self and she was also the representative for the local breastfeeding group in the area. She gave Bella and Edward lots of literature about breastfeeding twins, parenting twins and premature babies.

Although both babies had been an exceptionally good weight for twins born at thirty-seven weeks, they were technically still premature and as such problems could occur, especially with the smaller twin.

When Alexis was finished feeding, Bella moved her over her shoulder and she gently patted her back as she supported the baby's head and body.

At Kim's encouragement, Edward and Bella changed her diaper and they spent a few moments receiving a lesson in cleaning the umbilical cord as well.

Once she was changed, Edward cuddled her for a few minutes before he place her gently in the bassinet next to her brother.

Kim gave Bella her phone number as well as the times that the group met each week and she made Bella promise to call her if she was experiencing any problems.

Bella used the bathroom and then she drank a bottle of water. She could not believe how thirsty she was! Kim chuckled and she advised Bella and Edward to make sure that she had lots of water handy so that she could drink especially when she was feeding.

Kim was called away after that, but she promised to look in on Bella again. Just after she left, Jackson woke up and this time Edward made sure that Bella was sitting comfortably before he handed her the pillow and put the baby into her arms.

Bella tried to remember what Kim had said about alternating breasts and babies so that her milk flow evened out and although she was nervous about feeding him, he seemed to know exactly what he wanted as he grunted and nuzzled against her before he latched onto her nipple and began to suckle as if his life depended on it.

Edward laughed as he stroked the coppery, new penny hair that was so much like his own. "He is just like his old man, show him a breast and he does the rest!"

Bella shook her head and chuckled softly.

"He is so beautiful," she whispered as she felt tears sting her eyes.

Edward leaned closer and touched his lips to her forehead, "Not as beautiful as you, Baby Girl"

Bella gave a half sob – half laugh, "You smooth devil."

Edward grinned and winked at her, happy that he had managed to lighten her mood. "Yeah, but I'm your smooth, sexy devil."

This time Bella chuckled, "Modest as well!"

When Jackson finished drinking, he fell off her into what Edward dubbed a 'boob induced coma'. Bella gently changed his diaper, but the baby didn't wake and she placed him back in his crib.

Dr. Stevenson came in just then and she examined Bella and asked her questions. She examined Bella's breasts and cautioned her about allowing them to get 'soggy'. Edward grinned luridly as she suggested that Bella do some topless tanning to 'air' her nipples and Edward promised to make sure that Bella 'aired her nipples' as much as possible.

Bella glared at him but she could help join in Dr. Stevenson's amused chuckles as she explained to Bella that most husbands felt that way.

She told Bella that both babies were seemingly healthy with none of the problems normally plagued 'premmie twins' and so Bella was going to be allowed to go home at the end of the week.

Bella pouted as she wanted to go home sooner, but Dr. Stevenson was adamant that she would only let Bella go home once the twins had picked up a little of their birth weight and once her milk had 'let down' fully and she was comfortable with feeding both of them.

"Fine!" Bella said ungratefully as she folded her arms over her chest.

Edward shook his head at Bella's sudden change in mood and he reminded himself what he had learned from his brother-in-laws about their wives post-baby hormones and the fact that they were almost as bad as pre-baby hormones!

Edward cleared his throat and drew Dr. Peterson's attention, "Um Dr. Peterson, Bella is a little concerned about her weight."

Bella shot him a dirty look but at the narrowing of his eyes, she lowered her own.

"You know that Bella had some trouble with her weight before she fell pregnant," the doctor nodded. She knew from Heidi Richardson, Bella's physician and her practice partner what Bella's history was.

Edward went on, "Well, I would like to know what she can expect over the next few months and how much exercise she can do etcetera."

Dr. Stevenson looked from Edward to Bella before she leaned forward and took Bella's hand in hers, "Why don't we weigh you now and then we can talk about how much weight you still need to loose?"

Bella nodded and she climbed out of bed without looking at Edward.

Edward sighed thinking about how she was so fucking stubborn! Cute, but stubborn and his hand twitched. He had to remind himself that it would be some time before they would see the inside of their playroom.

When the two women walked back into the room, Bella walked over to the small fridge and she pulled a small juice box out and then she took a seat on the sofa.

She patted the space next to her and Edward sat down next to her.

Dr. Stevenson took the seat opposite them and she opened Bella's file.

"Okay, so Edward, Bella's weight at thirty seven weeks was one hundred and sixty-seven pounds. She has lost thirty-five pounds with the birth, so according to where she was, she should weigh around one hundred and fifteen pounds, which is her pre pregnancy weight. So Bella, that means that you will need to loose seventeen pounds in total."

Edward could feel the tension rolling off Bella in droves. He knew that she would be ready to begin a killer exercise régime immediately, if she wasn't stopped.

Dr. Stevenson looked at Bella, "Now, over the next few weeks, you are going to continue to loose pounds and inches as your womb slowly shrinks back. I am not going to lie to you when I say that you may have a little bit of loose skin and a few soft rolls, but Bella, I know you and I know that you love to work out, but I do not want you to overdo it! You are to do no exercise at all for the next two weeks,"

"What? Are you kidding me? None?" Bella almost shrieked. Edward tightened his hold on her shoulders.

Dr. Stevenson was adamant, "None. Nothing. Not one sit-up or leg curl. No treadmill, nothing! Now, after two weeks, if, and this is a big if, if you are feeling less tender and you don't have any unusual bleeding or cramping, if you are getting enough sleep and rest," she ignored the roll of Bella's eyes, "and if you are eating properly, then and only then, you may begin to workout, for a half an hour a day, four times a week until I see you at your six week check up."

Bella was almost foaming at the mouth, she was so indignant. Half an hour a day! Four times a week! Was she absolutely mad? How the hell was she supposed to fit into her clothes if she was eating like a pig and lying around all day? Bella pushed Edward's hand off her arm as she jumped up and began pacing.

She could see Edward staring holes into her head, but she did not care! It was her body, for fuck sakes!

Edward waited as Bella paced backwards and forwards, he looked over to the doctor to see that she was calmly writing in Bella's file. When she was finished, she closed the file and stood up.

"Great! Well, it's almost visiting hours and I'm sure that you need to rest before your families get here." she said as she made her way to the door.

Bella was standing in the middle of the room with her arms wrapped around her middle as she scowled at the floor.

Dr. Stevenson put her hand on Bella's arm as she passed her and Bella stiffened, "Bella, I am not the enemy. I know that you have issues with control, but your health and the health of your babies is not something that you can be stubborn about. You need to listen to me or else one or more of you could end up being hospitalized and that is the last thing that you want, am I right?"

Bella nodded and Edward could see the unshed tears in her eyes as her chin trembled, but he forced himself to stay where he was. Bella needed to take responsibility for this herself.

"Yes, you are right. I'm sorry." Bella said as she brushed a stray tear off her cheeks.

"There is no need to apologize, Bella. Your hormones are going to be all over the place for the next few months as your body adjusts once again. You just keep taking your prenatal vitamins and drink plenty of liquids. Kim will be by to show you how to express your milk so that you can build up your outflow and you can also store your milk so that you and Edward can get some rest and let someone else feed the twins."

Her face softened as she stared at the younger woman who looked too young to have children of her own, "Let people help both of you. This is an overwhelming event normally, but with twins, it is even more so. You have to ask for help; do not hesitate. If you are feeling out of control, or if you feel depressed, ask for help. You have a wonderful husband Bella, and I know from all of the phone calls and visitors sitting outside that you have a wonderful support system, use them!"

She smiled at Bella and then at Edward as she opened the door, "Now get some rest before the babies wake up again."

Bella stared at the door before she reluctantly turned to Edward, "Do you want to lie down with me?" She asked without looking at him.

Edward did not say anything, he just walked over and turned the bright overhead lights off before he took her hand and they climbed into bed.

He knew how hard it was for Bella to ask for help and he knew that she had to digest much of what was said before they talked about it, but he would be keeping a very close eye on her.

Edward and Bella spent the next hour lying in bed, dozing before Bella was woken up by the sounds of whispers.

She looked up and saw Jasper and Emmett and she sat up with a smile and motioned them to come in.

Edward woke up and he scowled at his brothers for waking Bella up but when he saw how excited she was, he relaxed and got up to hug everyone as they filed in to the room. Bella hurried to the bathroom and she freshened up and brushed her hair before she joined everyone.

The room filled up with all of their visitors and suddenly the room seemed much smaller than before. Bella squealed when she saw Charlie, Sue and Seth walk in to the room.

Charlie cried unashamedly when Bella introduced him to his and Sue's 'grandchildren' and she saw Sue wipe away a few tears of her own. Seth beamed from ear to ear at becoming an uncle until Rosalie reminded him that he already had a nephew and a niece in Joshua and Tiffany. He blushed and rolled his eyes but Bella could see that he was happy to be enveloped in the Cullen 'clan'.

Both babies woke up for a feed, Bella blushed as Alice, and Rosalie squealed as they pulled the curtains around her bed and they helped her to feed both of the babies at once.

Bella rolled her eyes as Edward took photographs of her nursing and she chuckled when she heard Charlie threatening him if the photographs got onto the 'world wide web'.

Alice and Rosalie helped her to change the babies' diapers again and then Jackson and Alexis were passed around from one set of eager hands to another.

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she watched Charlie whispering to the tiny babies as he held them in his arms.

He looked at Bella with a watery smile, "She looks just like you did, Bells. And she looks just like your mother… she would be happy that you have named her Alexis…" Bella nodded and she reached over and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you so much Isabella, you have made me so proud and happy." He said to her with a tender smile.

Charlie looked up as Edward took several photographs of them, "humph, stop playing with that camera, Boy and come and take this heavy baby, I see he looks just like you, is he going to be trouble as well?" Charlie said gruffly.

Edward chuckled at his father in law, "Aaaaww, Grumpy, um, _Grandpa_ Charlie, you say the sweetest things."

At Charlie's look of outrage, the other adults burst out laughing, "What the hell is that name, Edward?"

Edward shrugged and tried to look nonchalant although Bella noticed with amusement that he stepped behind her before he answered, "Well what else are the babies going to call you? Grumpy (fake cough) I mean Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue and then Mom is Nana Essie and Dad is Papa C!"

Emmett nodded in approval and he winked at Sue before he spoke up, "So _Grumpy_, I mean Grandpa, is that okay for you?"

Charlie glared at Alice, Rosalie, Kate, and Bella before he scowled at the men and then he turned to Esme and Carlisle, "Well I suppose someone here has got to teach these little ones something, God knows they aren't going to learn from the two of you!" He snorted and wheezed as he began to laugh at his own joke.

Esme punched his arm and Carlisle frowned at him, "What do you mean, _Grumpy_?" He sneered.

Charlie chuckled, "Well, these are all of yours right? While _I _managed to raise my little _angel_, Isabella…"

The rest of what he said was lost in the hooting and caterwauling in the room.

The babies were nonplussed and Bella was shocked to realize that they had fallen asleep amidst all the noise.

"Charlie, please! Bella is no angel! Her halo would be choking her if she had wings, believe me!" Rosalie retorted and Bella gaped at her 'friend'.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen, you – you slut!" Bella said.

Just then the door was pushed open and a rather large nurse filled the door-way.

Even Emmett took a step back nervously.

"What is this pandemonium going on here? Visiting hours are over, so please, you need to leave immediately! Mother needs her rest!" she said in a high-pitched siren like voice as she crossed her rather massive arms over her equally ample bosom.

Bella looked at the nervous faces around her before she turned to 'nurse Ratchet' as she was calling her in her head and she gave her a false smile, "My guests were just leaving, thank you!" she said.

The nurse glared at Bella for a moment and she huffed as she left the room and closed the door.

There was a moment of silence before Emmett said what they were all thinking, "What the hell was that? Nurse Ratchet?"

She was back a few moments later with a frightened looking Anderson who was given instructions by the scary looking nurse to 'clear the room!'

Once everyone had left, Edward opened the giant cooler box that Maggie had left and Bella's mouth began to water, as she smelt the mushroom ravioli as Edward removed it from the heated bag that it was in.

Bella ate everything on her plate and then she finished the mango and watermelon smoothie in the chilled flask.

She lay back against the pillows and rubbed her stomach with a groan.

Edward looked up at her with a frown, "What's wrong, are you sore?"

Bella shrugged and bit her lip, "A little but it's all flabby and ugly now. I don't have an excuse anymore and now I have almost twenty pounds to lose!" She said.

Edward put his hands on her hips and pulled her between his knees, "Isabella Cullen, I don't want to hear this crap from you, do you understand me? You gave birth to twins not even twenty hours ago – you will lose the weight when the time is right, so for now you just need to concentrate on the babies and yourself, okay?"

Bella could see that he was serious and as if to underline that, Edward's eyes grew dark, "If you give me any trouble about this, Isabella, there are going to be ramifications that you are not going to like, I promise you!" he said darkly and to add weight to his words he tapped her bottom gently.

Bella felt a flutter in the depths of her stomach as her submissive nature kissed in, "Yes Sir." She said quietly.

Edward nodded, satisfied that he had gotten his point across. He made a mental note to watch out for any danger signs that Bella was neglecting herself in the future.

Bella fell asleep again and Edward sprawled out on the sofa to watch television. He stepped out of the room to make a few phone calls and then he went back inside.

Both babies woke up within ten minutes of each other about an hour and a half later. Edward helped her and he buzzed for Kim as well.

Kim watched in approval as Bella put Jackson near her nipple and he practically swallowed it in his hast to eat.

They turned their attention to the smaller twin and Kim sat next Bella on the bed and showed her how to put Alexis against her breast with her feet along the side of Bella's body. She was patient as she showed Bella how to help Alexis to latch onto the nipple and both mother and baby stopped crying as soon as Alexis was suckling strongly.

All the while Kim kept up a running commentary for Edward so that he would be able to assist her in future. He quickly fetched a bottle of water and Bella began to drink thirstily from it.

"Is it normal to get so thirsty when they feed from me?" She asked.

Kim nodded, "Oh yes! Can you feel your womb contracting as well?"

Bella nodded, "I've been having cramps on and off all day long. I didn't want to say anything…," she said timidly.

"Bella!" Edward and Kim admonished her at the same time, and she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Oh Sweetie, it's quite normal to be scared, but you can't keep things to yourself, okay? You need to tell someone if you are in pain. The contractions in your womb are quite normal and it is a good sign because it means that it is returning to its old size. However, there can also be complications and that's why you need to speak up. Breastfeeding also promotes contraction of the womb."

When they were finished feeding, Edward helped Bella to change the babies and they each sat with a baby in their arms as Kim took out the breast pump that they had purchased and she showed Bella once again how to attach the pump nozzle and how to express milk. Even though it would be a couple of days before Bella's milk 'let down', Kim encouraged her to 'express' her milk as often as possible to 'encourage' her mild supply.

Edward joined them on the bed and they discussed the pros and cons of breastfeeding verses bottle-feeding.

Bella felt slightly overwhelmed by all the information and after Kim left, Bella and Edward cuddled the two infants in bed until they fell asleep and Edward put them into the crib.

Their dinner was brought in and after eating a lighter meal; Edward wiggled his eyebrows and asked if Bella wanted to take a shower with him.

She bit her lip as she nodded and he quickly asked a nurse to take the babies to the nursery for an hour, so that his wife could 'rest'.

Bella hid in the bathroom so that the woman couldn't hear her giggles.

When she had left, Edward locked the bathroom door and he put a pile of clothes on the shelf as he flicked the shower on and began to pull his clothes off.

After a few minutes Bella joined him, and although she was a little self conscious because she was having her second 'period' since she had met Edward, she quickly disposed of the sanitary towel and she climbed into the shower with him.

They both moaned as their skin rubbed against each other and Bella giggled as she felt the evidence of Edward's arousal.

"Poor baby…" she whispered as her finger glossed over the head of his cock, causing him to twitch and causing Edward to jump. "Fuck, Bella!" he hissed, partly in arousal and partly in alarm.

"Oh hush, silly! Let me take care of you." she said as she sat down on the built in seat and she pulled his hips towards her and she wasted no time in flicking the leaking slit with her tongue.

Edward's hands held her head in his hands and he forced himself to not buck his hips forward. Bella swirled her tongue around the sensitive head and after a few agonizing minutes, she slid her mouth down to the thick base before she began to pump up and down, squeezing his balls gently as she laved his hardness with her tongue.

Edward knew that he wouldn't last long and he tugged on her ponytail gently, "Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum!"

His black eyes met Bella's chocolaty gaze and then he was shooting ribbons of cum down her throat as she greedily swallowed everything that he had to give her.

When she was finished, Bella stood up and she gently pushed him to sit down as she washed her hair and her body.

Edward sat in a daze watching as Bella moved around him.

When she was finished washing she bent down and kissed his mouth, "Edward,"

"Hmm?"

She giggled, "You need to shower and get out, Sweetie."

Edward shook his head slightly before he focused on her grinning face, "Um, yeah, okay"

Bella laughed and she climbed out of the shower and dried herself.

She dressed in her favorite black pair of BDA ® pants. Rosalie had discovered them when she was pregnant and she had bought a few pairs of the pants that could be worn before, during and after pregnancy. She teamed it with a tank top that had extra breast support and she quickly blow-dried her hair.

Edward got out of the shower and Bella grinned at him in the mirror.

"Feeling better?"

Edward smiled broadly, "Hell yeah! Thank you Baby Girl, I needed that" he said and he kissed her cheek.

Bella unlocked the door and she put the small kettle on and made a pot of tea while Edward pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a wife beater and he decided to shave. Bella looked so good that he needed to get rid of the scruff.

When he walked into the room, Bella was sitting on the sofa watching television and he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"This is nice," he said.

Bella nodded, "Stolen moments. I think we are going to have to have a lot of those from now on."

Edward agreed.

The night staff brought the babies back when they woke up for a feed and Bella found it easier than before.

They fell into a deep sleep as soon as the babies were settled.

That night Edward and Bella learned what millions of parents had learned before them, sleep was a golden commodity when babies came into the world!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity as Bella and Edward learned how to care for the twins. They leaned to bath them and nurse them. Bella learned how to pump milk and she was relieved when her milk finally came in because Jackson seemed to get hungrier with each feed. Bella finally got into the habit of waking both babies if they woke up separately and she fed them at the same time. Alexis was gaining weight slower than Jackson was, but the pediatrician assured her that this was normal.

The next day was slightly less scary and the day after that was even better.

Bella and the babies were released three days later and Edward hired a limousine to take them home even though Bella said it was unnecessary.

She was shocked when she was wheeled out of the hospital to find about fifty members of the press outside with cameras at the ready.

For a moment, she began to panic but Anderson, Brian, and four other bodyguards formed a line to keep the press back as Bella climbed out of the wheel chair and she and Edward presented the babies to them for the first time.

She, Edward and Aro had discussed this at length and he had convinced them to get it over with early on so that hopefully the press would leave them be for a while.

They spent about twenty minutes allowing the media to take photographs and film footage of them as a family.

The flashes from the cameras were blinding and Edward could feel the anxiety in Bella's stiff body that was jammed tightly against him. He could feel her trembling slightly and he carefully made sure that Jackson was secure in his one arm as he put his other around Bella and Alexis.

Bella smiled and joked around but she was pleased when Edward called 'time' and the babies were carefully put into their seats and Bella and Edward climbed into the limo with Anderson and Brian.

One of the bodyguards drove in front of the limo while the other one drove behind to ensure that there was no interference from the press.

"Thank God that's over." Bella said. Edward agreed with her.

She was happier when the cars pulled through their gates and around the driveway.

Carlisle and Charlie ran outside to carry the two baby carriers up to the nursery, while Edward picked Bella up bridle style and he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

The babies were sleeping and Maggie, Esme, and Sue volunteered to look after them while Edward and Bella relaxed for a while alone.

Once in the privacy of their room, Edward lowered Bella to the bed. He lay down next to her and held her loosely in his arms and he placed tender kisses over her jaw and neck.

Bella threaded her fingers through his hair as she arched her back to give him access to her collarbones.

"Mmm Edward, that feels so good, but…" She broke off as she yawned loudly.

Edward chuckled and he lay down next to her, as he found himself yawning as well.

"I can't fall asleep, the babies…" Bella protested weakly as she snuggled around Edward's body.

He stroked her hair gently, "Shh, just close your eyes for a while Love, you know that the 'rents will call us."

Esme smiled when she quietly opened their bedroom door a few minutes later.

She carefully covered the sleeping couple with a cotton throw that was lying on the sofa and she closed the blinds before she snuck out of the room again.

Sue was sitting in the nursery when Esme walked in again.

"Are they asleep?" Sue asked in amusement.

Esme chuckled, "They look too cute all snuggled up around each other, much like these two."

They both looked over to where Jackson and Alexis were curled against each other in the crib.

Edward and Bella had quickly discovered that when they put the two babies together, they both settled down almost immediately.

A pediatrician as well as a neonatal specialist had treated the twins while they were in the hospital.

Carlisle had provided them with a list of family doctors as well as pediatricians in the Napa Valley and particularly around St. Helena.

Edward had been surprised to see that old Doc Brown's grandson, Jeremy Brown, who had gone to school with Emmett and Rosalie, was a pediatrician, his wife, Sandy was a family doctor, and together they had opened a practice in town. Carlisle had discreetly made some enquiries and he was happy to report that both Jeremy and Sandy had excellent medical backgrounds and their patients had only glowing reports.

Bella was sad to say goodbye to Sue, Charlie, and Seth on Sunday, when the babies were one week old, but she knew that they all had to get back to their lives. They would be coming to St. Helena for Thanksgiving and Bella could not wait. They were going to have the babies blessing service in the small chapel at Cullen Crest on Thanksgiving Day.

Carlisle had to get back to the hospital, but Esme stayed for another few days and she and Maggie were wonderful assets to both Bella and Edward as Esme helped them to organize the nursery to suit their needs and Maggie was always on hand to give Bella some much needed alone time.

After Esme left, Bella and Edward settled into a routine of sorts. Although Bella was still feeding on demand, she fed both of them at the same time and slowly the babies began to synchronize their days and nights.

Before they knew it, Bella was cooking for her first dinner party for Edward's twenty-eighth birthday. Jackson and Alexis were four weeks old and they were growing in leaps and bounds.

Jackson was a little louder than his sister was, but it seemed as if he was wrapped around her finger just as her daddy was.

Jackson had Edward's wild coppery hair, while Alexis had her mother's chocolate brown, pin straight hair with a few shades of auburn in it. Edward told Bella that it was similar to his birth mothers hair, but in fact, it looked like Esme's hair color.

Alice, Kate, and Rosalie were frequent visitors to the house, Bella loved the full house, and all of the babies got along well.

Joshua was taking his first tottering steps and as the oldest cousin, he took charge of the others.

He loved the fact that he had his own toy box downstairs but Tiffany had him fetching and carrying toys for her by lifting her hand and making grasping motions as she whimpered and kind-hearted Joshua would toddle off and fetch her a toy that was promptly thrown down and then the game would continue.

Bella was also thrilled when she had been given the 'green light' to begin exercising after her two week visit to the doctor and Bella wasted no time in contacting Bernice to help her work out. Edward watched her like a hawk and she was forbidden to exercise alone, she was happy to be doing something at last.

Although if she was honest, she knew that she did not have much weight to lose at all and that, she only needed to tone her body back into shape.

All of her remaining baby weight had dropped off within those first two weeks and the day before the dinner party, Bella had weighed herself and she saw that her weight was down to one hundred and ten pounds. She didn't understand it because she was eating four meals a day as well as three snacks and she was drinking tons of water. Her boobs were huge and she had to laugh because Edward 'copped a feel' every chance he got.

She had packed all of her pregnancy clothes away and she was beyond thrilled when she dressed for the dinner party and she fit into a sexy cocktail dress that she had bought, but had never worn that was black with a white bodice.

The form-fitting black and white satin hugged her body like a glove from its tight skirt to the way it clung lovingly to her breasts. When Bella had tried it on, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it fit her perfectly, except that Alice had to adjust the bust line slightly to accommodate her 'larger ladies'.

Bella had her check up with Dr. Stevenson in two weeks and she was more than ready to get the go-ahead to get back to resuming some sort of sex-life with Edward. She had made sure over the past month that Edward's needs had been taken care of and that night would be no exception.

She had indulged in a few 'surprises' for later that evening. Maggie was insisting that she and Reggie would keep the twins for the night, while Bella would express pump her milk.

This was to be their first 'no kids' dinner and they were all looking forward to it. Rosalie was almost ready to 'pop' with her and Emmett's second baby. They were having another boy. They were both happy but Bella could see the longing in Rosalie's eyes when she watched Alice playing dress-up with Tiffany or when she would hold Alexis in her arms.

Emmett had grinned when he had told them the news and he had wiggled his eyebrows and had said, "We'll just keep going till we have a mini-Rosie, that's all!"

What was funny was that Rosalie had not protested.

Mike and Jessica were looking after Tiffany and Irene and Ian were overjoyed to be looking after Joshua they had offered to watch Steven as well.

Bella had sent Edward off to play golf with his brothers and Garrett and she had instructed him to change at Jasper's place and to come with them to the dinner.

It was a perfect summer's evening and so Bella decided to use the Bedouin tent outside for pre-dinner drinks.

Reggie had lit tiki torches leading down the short path in the back garden to the tent. Bella had removed the walls of the tent, so that it was open on all sides to allow the cooling breeze to circulate the warm air.

Hurricane lamps were hung around the tent, making it light enough to see each other and the view of San Francisco bay, Alcatraz and the city was breathtaking.

Bella knew that she was going to miss the view. They were moving at the end of August and Edward's deadline of being in their new home before the Labor Day Weekend was going to happen.

Bella turned from the view with a small sigh and she checked that the wet bar that she had set up was stocked with ice, lemon, limes once she had made sure that she had what was needed, she made her way back into the house.

The buffet style dinner that she had prepared was ready, save for the last few touches that she would put on just before they sat down to eat.

The front door bell chimed and a loud voice shouted out, "Hey, stop having sex with the pool-guy Bella, we are coming in!"

Bella grinned as she pulled the apron off and patting her hair nervously as she hurried into the hallway. Emmett wolf-whistled loudly as he looked at her up and down, before his eyes settled on her breasts.

"Wow, Bella Baby, you are looking quite fuckable, too bad Eddie's not allowed to dip his wick yet!" He laughed gleefully as only a brother would.

Bella rolled her eyes and smacked his arm as she reached up and kissed his cheek, "You are such a pervert, Emmett Cullen! Just for that, you can play barman tonight!"

Emmett grumbled good-naturedly as he moved into the kitchen. Bella smiled as she hugged Rosalie as much as she could. Rosalie's stomach had exploded outwards in the last few weeks and she looked gorgeous as always, but ready to pop at any minute.

"Hey Rosie, wow, you look as if you are ready to give birth. Please don't go into labor tonight!" Bella teased as she kissed Rosalie's cheek and rubbed her belly gently.

Rosalie smiled sweetly, "Fuck off Isabella!" She growled as she waddled past her.

Bella saw that Jasper and Alice were pulling into the driveway with Edward behind them.

"Why don't you go and lie on one of the chaises outside? The wet bar is set up there. Get Emmett to pour you a tall glass of Peach Iced Tea that I made this morning."

Rosalie nodded and she walked slowly down the hall to the deck.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing!" She turned as Alice, Kate, Garrett and Jasper walked up the stairs to greet her.

Bella blushed and smiled as she hugged and kissed everyone and she pointed them towards the back yard.

She turned as she felt that familiar hum of electricity and met a pair of sparkling dark green eyes.

Suddenly Bella felt self-conscious and she ran her hands down her thighs. Edward half growled as he stood on the doorstep staring at her.

He was dressed in black pants and a plain black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms.

He looked sexy and dangerous and Bella was reminded that the man standing in front of her was her Dom and not just her husband when his finger reached out and he gently flicked her necklace.

The reason for Edward's growl was that earlier on, Bella had put the fragile looking 'collar' that Edward had bought her in Italy around her neck.

She was breaking some rules, but she wanted to show him that she was ready to 'play' a little.

His eyes raked over her figure, taking in the larger breasts.

Bella swallowed loudly as she met his gaze and she took a deep breath before she whispered, "Happy Birthday, Master."

Edward stepped forward until their feet were touching. He brushed his nose against her jaw-line, up towards the shell of her ear, "Isabella, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" he muttered the words.

Bella gave a breathy laugh. She turned her mouth so that it caught the corner of his, "No Master," she pulled back and looked at him from under her lashes, "I would be honored to show you my devotion to you later, please Master?"

Edward's hand shot out, he griped her hips, and he pulled her against his throbbing dick.

"Isabella, you are deliberately taunting me and cockteases get punished." He bit out the words, as he emphasized the word 'punished'. Bella felt her juices flood her panties. She whimpered at the picture that his words created.

_Fuck me!_

"Hey! Are you two going to stand there and pant at each other all night long? She can't give it up, so live with it E!" Alice's voice made them jump apart guiltily.

Bella blushed and she turned quickly and she walked as fast as she could into the kitchen. She heard Edward and Alice's voices behind her but she ignored them as she blindly pulled the serving platters out of the cupboard.

She was being a terrible host and so was Edward! This was his party and they should be with their guests, but instead Bella was playing submissive cat and mouse games with her master on their front door step.

What if the paparazzi had seen them, or heard them? Bella thought wildly, she knew that there were all sorts of spy devices that could be hidden, long-range microphones, shit! Shit! Shit!

By the time Edward and Alice walked into the kitchen, Bella had managed to talk herself into a panicked state.

Alice took one look at Bella and she shooed Edward out to the garden before she turned around and looked at her friend's frazzled state.

"What's wrong?"

Bella stared blindly ahead before she looked at Alice, "It took one look for me to almost melt in his arms tonight. I do not know how to be a lover, a submissive, a wife, and _a mother_, Alice! What if the paparazzi heard me calling him 'Master'? What if one of the kids hears me? I got dressed tonight with the sole intention of turning him on, mothers don't act like that!"

Bella heard a loud laugh and she turned bright red when she saw Rosalie and Kate standing in the doorway. Bella gave Rosalie a dark look, "Well, excuse me; most mothers don't act like that, except me and now Rosalie! But it's not funny, guys, I am like a bitch on heat and Edward hasn't touched me yet! We still have two weeks to go before we can do – that!"

"But you have given him a blow job or six haven't you?" Rosalie teased.

Bella felt herself getting even hotter in the face, "Yes, pervert, but that doesn't help me! And then my boobs leak and that's just not hot, if you know what I mean!"

Kate laughed aloud at Bella's grumpy retort to Rosalie but she shook her head as she handed Bella a tall glass of white wine spritzer.

"Bella, once again, you have these preconceived notions of what is 'right' and 'wrong' ways for mothers to behave. Renee was never your _mother_, Bella! She is a conniving, calculating whore, who used your father, your birth mother, and you for her own means. And when that didn't give her what she was looking for, she cut and ran, without thinking of the walking wounded that she had left behind! You could never be like her, Bella. You are allowed to feel sexy and you are allowed to be a submissive, who has some fun with her Master, but that doesn't make you a bad mother. In fact, it will make you a better, more confident, and well rounded mother." Kate said seriously.

Bella looked over to where Alice and Rosalie were nodding at her.

She took a sip of her drink and let out a small sigh, "You are right, of course. I was just freaking out about something silly. Don't pay me any attention!"

Alice shook her head, "It's not silly Bella. It is quite normal to be a little scared. We are all new at parenting. Do you honestly think that we haven't freaked out as well? Hell, I spent more time on the phone, crying to Esme in the past four months than ever before. Jasper and I sometimes look at each other and we know that we don't know what the hell to do, but we take it one day at a time."

"She's right, B. I'm mean, fuck; do you think that I'm not terrified of becoming a mother for the second time in just over a year? Sure, Joshua is so much like Emmett that he really is one of the easiest babies around, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't get sick, or in a bad mood, or just plain ornery. I know that Emmett wants a girl and I feel as if I have let him down, but I love this baby so much and I hope that he is just like his daddy as well, but B, it is scary, but I refuse to give all of myself away. I am still Emmett's Rosie, and we have sex almost as much as before, not twice or three times a day anymore, but yeah, at least once a day. And I have my work because I love it and I need it, and I have learned to work with plans, while Josh is crawling over my head, and yes, some days I wonder how I will cope with two, but I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world." Bella reached over and hugged Rosalie after she had finished talking.

She stepped back and smiled at her three best friends, "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without all of you. I am so lucky to have three sisters and best friends. Now, let's go join the boys before they get too pissed to eat!"

When the women rejoined the men, Edward pulled Bella close to his side, "Everything okay, Baby?" He murmured.

Bella put her hand on his chest, "Everything is just fine, Master. Thank you." She said shyly.

"Oh man, you are trying to kill me!" He said playfully.

Everyone loved the lavish dinner that Bella served and afterwards, they sat in the den while Edward opened his gifts.

He laughed at the distinctly western theme of the gifts that he got from his siblings, Kate and Garrett. He knew that Emmett was once again the instigator behind the black Stetson, matching black cowboy boots, a pair of crocodile boots, and a black leather belt with a big silver buckle as well as a pair of leather 'chaps'.

Alice, Kate, and Rosalie had gotten together and they had kitted Edward out with a 'cowboy' wardrobe. Several pairs of jeans in various colors, western shirts, and even Alice said with a roll of her eyes, plaid shirts. Bella could not stop laughing as Alice growled at her and she warned her about stealing her husband's clothing.

"I know you, Bella Cullen and I know how much you like your shabby, hobo look but if I catch you wearing any plaid outside of your house, I will kick your ass!" She wagged her finger at Bella.

Bella chuckled. There was only her gift left and she shyly handed Edward a large flat package.

He looked at her quizzically, "It's for your new office," she said by way of explanation.

Edward tore at the wrapping paper and then his face changed from one of excitement to one of shock, awe, and wonder.

His eyes darted up to meet Bella's, "Happy Birthday, Edward." She whispered.

Edward's eyes filled with tears as he stared down at the image in front of him. There were three photographs in black and white and one in color that was meant for his desk.

He remembered Bella had been fiddling with her cameras and both babies were ready for their baths. Bella had asked him to hold them and he had without thinking. The largest photograph was of his naked torso with the babies folded along his arms. He had forgotten about that.

They looked as tiny as they balanced on his forearms with their legs tucked underneath them and their bottoms stuck up in the air. Bella had framed the picture in a simple black frame. There were two smaller ones of the babies alone and then Bella had found a photograph that Rosalie had taken some time before of Edward and Bella.

The looks on their faces told the story of their love for each other.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms after he had handed the photographs around.

"Thank you, Bella. They are beautiful." He said before he kissed her mouth softly.

The rest of the evening went by quickly with Bella, Kate, and Alice excusing themselves at various times to pump breast milk.

Emmett passed a comment that it was like having a human dairy farm.

They realized that it was probably the last time that they would have a function in the 'old' house and they were all looking forward to celebrating in the two new homes in the near future.

After everyone had left Edward and Bella walked over to Maggie and Reggie's house. Maggie was waiting for them. Both the babies had been changed and fed and they had been asleep for about an hour.

The twins had got into the routine of sleeping for about four hours at night and then they usually fed every three hours after that. Bella gave Maggie the milk that she had expressed and Maggie promised to bring them home for their early morning feeds.

As they walked back to their house, Edward took Bella's hand in his and he kissed the knuckles.

"I love you, Sweet Girl. Thank you for making my birthday so special"

"My pleasure, Master"

Edward stopped on the steps and turned so that they were facing each other, "You have five minutes to get up to the playroom, Isabella. I am looking forward to your mouth and your tits tonight."

Bella saw how dark his eyes were, she turned without further ado, and she hurried up to the top floor.

The playroom had been cleaned and polished the day before and Bella quickly took her dress off, but she left on her thigh highs and the white corset that she had bought from Victoria's secret with the matching lace panties on as she pulled a cushion from the armchair and knelt on it in the middle of the floor.

Her hair was loose in slight waves down her back and Bella could feel how her body felt ripe and ready for her Master's touch.

Edward did not keep Bella waiting. He was far too eager to get her in the playroom again. He had noticed the way that her body had changed since she had given birth. Bella was curvier than before. He had loved her coltish limbs and her almost boyish figure before, but the slightly softer curve of her hips and breasts were alluring in a way that Edward had never felt before. The only trace that was left on her body was the small red stretch marks on her stomach. She tried to hide them from Edward, but he loved them, they were signs of how she had changed their lives forever by carrying their babies.

Edward knew that he was going to have to force Bella to work on her self-image again.

He pulled off his shoes, socks, and shirt before he made his way upstairs.

He stopped in the doorway and just spent a few moments looking at her. She was the picture of the perfect submissive. He saw the dark hose on her legs and noticed the black lace elastic that held them up on the tops of her thighs.

The corset was molded to her slim figure as if it was made just for her. Her waist was tiny and Edward realized that she had lost weight. Her stomach was flat as a board, which made her breasts look even more voluptuous and inviting and Edward spotted just the shadow of one areola.

His mouth watered and his cock twitched against his zipper.

_Fuck. Me._

Edward made his way forward and he heard Bella's sharp intake of breath as his feet came into her line of vision.

"You may kiss my feet," he said breaking the thick silence.

Bella leaned down without hesitation and he felt her soft lips as they pressed against one and then the other foot. Her hair tickled his feet as it fell over her face like a curtain.

Edward hissed as Bella sat up again and he could see that her nipples were peeking over the top of the corset.

"You are the most tempting of all creatures Isabella and I am honored to have you as my submissive."

"Open my pants and kiss my cock."

Edward watched as Bella's nipples hardened and he knew that it had little to do with the temperature and everything to do with his dirty words.

Bella reached up and unbuckled his belt before she unzipped his pants. He heard her gasp as his cock sprang free and he chuckled, "Hurry up, Isabella; my cock is impatient for you."

Bella hummed as she leaned forward and she flicked the slit lightly with the tip of her tongue before she pressed her soft lips to the head.

Edward moaned.

He pulled away suddenly, "Go, and sit on the side of the bed." He said huskily.

Bella got up and she sat down on the bed. When she dared to look up, she saw Edward had pulled his pants off and he was holding something in his hand as he walked towards her.

"Look at me!"

His cock was in front of her mouth and she could see that it was leaking pre-cum. She licked her lips.

"Eyes up, Naughty Girl!" He barked out and Bella quickly looked up into his black gaze.

He narrowed his gaze at her, "Who is your Master?"

"You are, Sir!"

"Who do you obey?"

"Only you, Master."

"Who gives you pleasure, Isabella?"

"Only you Master."

He gripped her chin between his fingers lightly, "Have you made yourself cum in the past month Isabella? Answer me"

"No Master."

When they had come home from the hospital, Edward had made Bella hand her private collection of toys over to him as the 'no touching' rule was once again imposed.

"Do you want to cum, Isabella?"

Bella opened her mouth but then she realized that she had not been given permission to speak and she quickly closed it again.

Edward nodded in approval, "Good Girl. Now you may answer me."

"Only if it pleases you, Master."

"Spoken like a good little Sub, but we both know that you aren't always good are you, Isabella? You like to tease your Master and you like to show off your tits and your pussy when you know that I cannot fuck you, as I want to. That's not very nice is it, Isabella?"

Bella did not say anything but she bit her lip nervously. She knew that he was not really angry with her but she did not like him to be disappointed either.

Edward stroked his cock lazily and Bella could see the movement out of the corner of her eye.

Her hand twitched as she craved to feel the soft, firm skin under her hand.

Edward saw the movement and smirked at her.

"Lift your breasts out of your corset, Isabella."

Bella pulled the corset down so that her breasts spilled from their confines and as she felt her stomach tighten, she saw a bead of milk leak from one of her nipples.

"Hmm," was all that Edward said and then he was on his knees in front of her, his eyes fixed hungrily to her nipples, which were hard and puckered!

He looked at her quickly, "May I?" he asked, breaking his domineering façade and Bella nodded, "Please." she whispered.

Edward closed his lips over one nipple as his fingers pinched and rolled the other one.

Bella could not keep quiet and she cried out at the familiar and yet strange tug that his lips caused. She felt her milk let down in a gush and she stiffened and pulled back slightly but Edward growled deep in his throat and his hands gripped her hips to pull her towards him as he drank from her breast thirstily.

She was so aroused at the sight of Edward's coppery hair at her breasts that she gripped his locks in her fingers and she pulled him tighter against her.

He swapped to the other breast and immediately his fingers pinched and twisted the swollen one that his lips had just left.

When his hunger was satisfied and the tightening in Bella's belly was about to erupt into a mind-blowing climax, he lifted his head and his fingers travelled down her flat stomach as he undid the ties of the corset. He pushed it off her shoulders before he undid the bows on either side of her tiny panties so that his fingers stroked her bare skin to her weeping slit. Bella's hands gripped his forearms as her head dropped forward to rest on the top of his head as his fingers danced over her quivering skin.

He teased her swollen clit from its hiding place and used the tips of his fingers to milk the tiny organ until Bella knew that she could not hold on any longer.

"Master, please!" She cried out as she tried to force her hips forward.

"Hold on, Isabella. You need to learn control again. Do not fucking cum, do you hear me?" he ground out.

Bella began to recite her words aloud in an effort to keep her climax at bay, but she knew that she was fighting a losing battle and so did Edward. He slipped a single digit inside her and he felt her quivering muscles close in around him.

"Fuck, you are so tight, Baby Girl. Fuuuuck, I can't wait to sink my cock inside your pussy."

"Master… please… I need to cum… please…" Bella panted out.

Edward pulled the small egg from where he had hidden it and he flicked it on and pressed it against her swollen nub as he added a second finger gently and began to pulse them in and out as he moved the egg against her.

"Cum, Isabella!"

Bella was sure that she felt the earth shift as her orgasm ripped through her. She was sure that she had peed but she saw Edward nodding in approval as she squirted over his hand, stomach, and legs.

"That's my girl. Fuck look at all your cum Baby."

Bella felt her cheeks heat with pleasure at his words of admiration.

Edward stood up and Bella saw that his cock was almost purple and probably more engorged than she had ever seen it.

"Fuck my cock with your tits, Sub!"

Bella eagerly rubbed her hand over her wet center and she gathered some of her juices. She coated his cock and then she pressed her breasts together around it as she began to move against him.

Edward was impatient and he ordered her to stay still as he began to buck against her. He loved the feel of her firm, warm skin encasing his length.

"Open your mouth and shut your eyes!" he ground out as he put his hands over hers and he pulled on her nipples sharply as he bucked harder against her.

Suddenly he grunted and his rhythm became erratic and Bella felt his cum shooting over her skin. She stuck out her tongue, Edward pulled his cock from between her orbs, and he shoved it into her mouth. Bella swallowed the hot liquid as if it was nectar. She could feel it running off her chin and down her chest. She kept swallowing until she knew that he was finished before she began to lick and clean him up.

When she was finished, Edward moved backwards. His thumb stroked her cheek gently and he tipped her face upwards so that he could see if she was all right.

When her clear, calm gaze met his, Edward relaxed.

"Thank you Isabella. I can't tell you how much you have pleased me tonight." He said lovingly.

Bella smiled but she didn't say anything.

"Let's go and shower and then I will help you to clean the playroom before we go to bed."

When his fingers closed over the clasp, Bella felt sad as she always did when their special time was over, but she knew that the small pockets of D/s time that they had was precious.

They showered in the bathroom and quickly cleaned up the playroom.

Edward put the breast pump with the sterilized bottles next to the bed just in case Bella was too full when she woke up.

As he pulled her into his arms, his mind went back to the way that he had suckled from her in the playroom.

"Baby, are you still awake?" he asked quietly. A part of him wished that she was still sleeping but as a Dominant, he knew that they had to have a conversation about their session.

"Yes, why do you want to talk?" Bella made to sit up but Edward held her against his side and he kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm, I think we need to talk about what I did upstairs. Are you okay about that?" He asked somewhat nervously.

Bella could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She had never thought about Edward drinking from her. Obviously as she had learned about the BDSM lifestyle and other alternative lifestyles she had learned about Human Cows and how some women stayed lactating and their partners or 'keepers' drank from them but she had never thought about it one way or the other.

When Edward first put his mouth to her breast and her milk had let down, she had been horrified at how aroused she was by it. The way that he suckled was completely different to the way she fed the babies and she had not felt awkward or grossed out by it at all. As far as she was concerned, as long as she had milk for the twins, she would love Edward to drink from her if that is what he wanted.

She moved his hand off her shoulders as and turned over so that she was leaning over his chest. Bella could see that his eyes were troubled and he looked half-guilty.

Bella smiled down at him, "Edward, are you talking about when you drank from me?"

Edward grimaced and then he nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to… do that, you know, and I really liked it, but I understand if you don't want me to do that again, so I'm sorry."

Edward could hear himself rambling like a bumbling fool, but he could not seem to stop the word vomit that was coming out of his mouth, so he was grateful when Bella put her small fingers over his lips and held them there.

"Ssssh, be quiet and let me answer the question; you asked me if I was okay and I am. Edward?" She waited until he looked into her eyes and her gaze softened, "I really, really am okay with it.

"It felt wonderful when you suckled. It was nothing like when I feed the twins, I promise you. It was not sick or twisted or gross at all. I have always loved you suckling on my nipples and it's even more intense now. My nipples are so sensitive, it feels like there is a chain from them straight to my kitty, and when you suck, it tugs so much that I almost came right then. I really enjoyed it, I promise," she said.

Edward searched her eyes and he could see that she meant every word that she said. Edward smiled and relaxed visibly.

"God, Bella, I was so scared that I had done something wrong. I have wanted to do that for the longest time, but I was worried that I wouldn't be leaving enough for the twins to drink and then I thought that you would be grossed out by it and you would think of me as some sort of perverted monster!"

Bella looked at him as she bit her lip but then she couldn't hold it in any longer and she chuckled, "Edward, darling, you like to tie me up, tie me down and spank me, how outraged did you think I would be?"

After a stunned moment, he joined in her laughter, "Yeah I suppose that you have a point there." He chuckled again and Bella put her head on his chest.

Edward reached over, he switched off the light, and they cuddled in the dark before they fell into any easy sleep.

Bella woke up in the predawn hours with her breasts hard and leaking. She sat up and pulled the pump over and she felt relief as the pump began to extract the milk from her. Once the first one was done, she switched over and she almost filled another bottle with milk. She was pleased to see how much milk she was producing and it made her happy to see that it was more than enough for the twins and for Edward if he wanted some.

When she was finished, Bella got up and she took the bottles downstairs and put them into the separate fridge that Edward had insisted that they have installed just for the babies needs. Their new kitchen at the ranch had been designed with two of everything, so that the twins could have their meals prepared separately as well. They were going to have two sinks in the kitchen, two dishwashers, and a separate fridge that was supposed to be self-sterilizing. They would have a pantry that was the size of a small bedroom! Bella had thought that that it was completely over the top, but she had learned over the months that Edward would give only the very best of the best for his family.

She had stopped trying to curb his and Jasper's expensive tastes in finishing, furnishings, electrical equipment, who the hell needed a Jacuzzi next to a recording studio? Apparently, they did! Bella was outvoted three to one and so she had just nodded and she prayed that Rosalie and Esme had put some semblance of her into their home.

In addition, why did they have to have fully equipped, self-contained guest suites when there was a fully equipped kitchen, sitting room, den, library and a movie theater, that would be fully staffed when they had artists staying?

Bella shook her head as she started the pot of coffee and she curled up on the window seat. She would miss her kitchen, but she knew that the new kitchen would be just as beautiful and somehow cozy as well.

When the pot was made, Bella quickly took a tray upstairs so that she and Edward could enjoy a few solitary moments before the twins came home.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Rosalie and Emmett welcomed their second son, Jonathan McCarthy Cullen into the world on the first day of August. He weighed a whopping nine pounds and two ounces and he was almost as tall as his brother was at birth. He also had his father's dimples and his hair was black as night.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward had to fly to Los Angeles in August for three days to go back into the recording studio.

He tried to put it off, as long as possible but towards the middle of the month, he had no more excuses.

It was lonely without him and Bella noticed that the twins missed him immensely. Alexis would not settle down and Jack cried a lot, which was unusual for him as she was generally a very content baby.

The first night that he was away was a living nightmare, for all three of them.

Alexis was difficult and fussy, refusing to sleep and she screamed from what looked like tummy cramps. Bella tried to sooth her while Jackson demanded a feed.

It seemed that Bella fed them almost every hour on the hour that night, between bouts of screaming and crying, from each one of them.

Eventually after hours of nursing, Bella put cream on her aching nipples. She knew that she did not have a drop of milk left in her boobs and she was thankful for the frozen milk in the freezer.

She warmed up two bottles and then she had to fight with the twins to take the silicon nipples.

They had never given her a problem before but then she remembered that Edward normally fed them their bottles and that made Bella cry even harder.

By one a.m. Bella was at her whit's end and her arms felt as if they were going to drop off from holding one and then the other and walking backwards and forwards. Suddenly she thought about the stroller in the back of the Lincoln and she raced outside in her sleep shorts and tank top.

She pulled the stroller from the car and ran back inside. Once she had loaded the babies in the stroller she switched off all of the lights and put one of Edward's CD's in the CD player so that the soothing sounds of the piano and his voice came through the speakers in the ceiling.

The twins fell asleep after a half an hour but every time she stopped pushing them, they would begin crying and so she walked for the next two hours until eventually she rolled them into her bedroom and she collapsed on the bed.

An hour later they woke up for a feed.

The next day Bella was a mess. All three of them were over tired, Bella was so thirsty, but her milk supply didn't seem to be enough and when Maggie found Bella crying as she tried to rock the babies to sleep later that morning, she sent her to bed and within twenty minutes, the twins were cuddled up in their crib asleep.

Bella did not want to worry Edward, and so she brushed over her sleepless night in their conversation later that day.

Esme had phoned while Bella had her nap and Maggie had filled her in on the fact that she had seen lights on in the main house the night before. When Reggie had gone to the bathroom in the middle of the night, he had looked out to see Bella running across the courtyard and running back into the house with the double stroller. Maggie did not want to interfere but she told Esme that she was sure that Bella had not eaten more than a few crackers and a smoothie in the past day and a half.

Esme called Bella later that afternoon. Thankfully, the babies were still sleeping and Bella was busy folding their washing and drinking a much-needed mug of tea when her phone rang.

"_**Hi Sweetheart, how are you doing without Edward?"**_

Bella sighed softly before she put on her false smile, "Oh we are fine, thanks Mom! What are you up to?"

**Esme clicked her tongue,**_** "Don't try and lie to me, Isabella, and do not try to change the subject. You sound stressed out and tired, so what's going on?"**_

Then it all came out in a rush as tears filled Bella's eyes, "Mom, this is so hard! The babies know that he is not here, they have not stopped fussing, and crying and I think that we slept for maybe an hour last night – all I did was walk them up and down the hallway. First one and then the other! Eventually, I put them into the stroller and I pushed them up and down for three fucking hours and I swear, they hate me!" Bella said as she began to sob. She slid down the wall in the nursery and dropped the baby clothes that she was folding onto the bench.

_**Esme wished that she lived closer to Bella. She just wanted to jump into her car and drive over.**_

_**After a few moments, Bella stopped crying and she blew her nose.**_

"I'm sorry Mom, but I feel like such a failure! I mean he is only gone for three days and here I am having a melt down and it is only day two! Rosie is busy with Jonathan and Joshua; Ali isn't here and she is running around the ranch; Kate is busy with Steven and I don't know what to do!"

"_**Bella Cullen, you had better listen to me. You are **_**not**_** a failure. You are a new mom and you have twins, that is not easy, Sweetheart. I could never have done it and you must remember that I had Carlisle's mother who was an angel of mercy, especially when we had Edward, so please don't think that you are doing anything wrong. Now, I think that Lexy and Jack are picking up on your tension. Of course they know that Edward isn't around, but you are the most important person in their lives and if you are not okay, then neither are they."**_

Bella nodded and then she answered, "I suppose so."

_**Esme snorted, "I know so. I want you to bath the babies and feed them and Maggie is going to help you. Try to make sure that they are nice and sleepy, put them down just like you normally do, and then I want you to make sure that you eat some supper and have a nice, long bubble bath and then I want you to get into bed and sleep or read a book. I have already spoken to Maggie, she will listen to the monitor, and she will wait until you are in bed, before she goes home. Now this is the important bit, if you need her during the night, she will be expecting a phone call from you, you have all the help that you need, Isabella, you just have to ask for it, okay?" Esme's voice softened and Bella could hear that her mother in law was sincere.**_

Bella sniffed again, "Thanks Mom. I cannot wait to live close by to you. We are so lucky to have you."

"_**My Sweetheart, it is Carlisle and me who are the lucky ones, look at what you have given to us. Now promise me that you will call if you need help, any time of the day or night, we are always here for you."**_

"I promise, give Dad my love. I love you Esme."

_**Esme smiled through the phone line a she heard the familiar salutation, "I love you too, Bella. Give the babies a kiss from their Nana." **_

That night Bella did as Esme suggested. She made sure that she played soft classical music as she and Maggie bathed the babies. She played with them for a little while and then after a last diaper change, she put them down and they fell asleep almost immediately.

Maggie smiled at the young woman, "Well, look at you, Miss Baby Whisperer!"

Bella rolled her eyes but she was so happy that Jackson and Alexis were sleeping that she wanted to weep.

Maggie had set the kitchen table for her and Bella saw that Maggie was trying to make up for all of the meals that she had missed.

Maggie had made her a starter salad, with a main course of roast chicken, rice, vegetables and gravy and there was a fruit smoothie for dessert.

Bella realized that she was starving and she read a magazine while she ate, which was something that she hadn't done in ages. Afterwards, she went upstairs and she saw that Maggie had filled the hot tub and that it was swirling with bubbles.

Bella lay in the tub and missed Edward. She wanted to phone him and beg him to come home, but she knew that she had to stand on her own two feet. She was a mother and a wife and she couldn't run to Edward with every problem. She had to be responsible. She lay back and brushed the tears from her eyes as she sipped the twelfth glass of water that she had drunk that day.

She wrote in her journal and turned the light out.

The good news was that her milk supply seemed to return, because when she got up at two a.m., she was able to feed both babies and they went straight back to sleep after their diaper change.

Bella stuck her nose into Edward's pillow and she finally slept.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The last day that Edward was away, Bella had her six-week check up. She was eager to get the 'all clear' from her doctor.

Anderson drove her and the twins to the Women's Centre and he helped her to put the babies into their pram.

They had both grown so much that Bella could not put them into the same pram any more as they tended to kick and scratch each other so she was using the twin pram.

The babies were sleeping as she pushed her way into the waiting room. The attending nurses who had not yet seen the twins gathered around and they fussed over Jackson's coppery hair and Alexis' dark brown and auburn fluff. The babies' eyes had also almost finished changing.

Whereas Jackson had his father's clear green eyes, Alexis had hazel eyes, a lovely mixture of amber and green that enchanted everyone that she blinked her long lashes at, most of all her daddy.

Dr. Stevenson greeted Bella warmly. She was still taking her prenatal vitamins and she was watching her weight carefully. She had lost a couple of pounds but she was eating healthily and Dr. Stevenson had assured her that it was somewhat normal. She was back onto her special protein and fruit smoothies and she had not lost any more weight over the previous week.

The nurses kept the twins occupied while Dr. Stevenson conducted the internal exam and she was happy for Bella and Edward to resume sex. Bella had been given the contraceptive injection at her two-week appointment and she almost skipped out of her doctor's surgery.

She had an appointment with the salon for a wax at home and Maggie watched the babies while Bella was plucked and waxed clean.

She had a shower and dressed in a lovely pink set of matching underwear before she put on a summer dress with a light cotton jersey over it and a pair of ballet pumps. She had blow-dried her hair and left it loose.

Maggie helped her to bath the babies and she had just settled down to feed them when she felt his presence.

Bella turned and saw Edward was leaning against the doorjamb, with his arms folded as he watched Bella feed the babies.

Bella felt her face lift in the biggest smile, "You are a sight for sore eyes, Mr. Cullen." She said quietly.

Edward smiled and winked at her and Bella felt her insides melt.

They were easily distracted and so he did not want to disturb them and so he waited until they finished.

When Jackson fell off his mother's breast with his usual gurgle, Edward stepped forward. When he saw his daddy, Jackson let out a gurgle and he smiled, _smiled_ at his father.

"Hey little man, come here to Daddy." Edward cooed as he picked him up and kissed Bella on the top of her head.

Alexis' head whipped around at the sound of Edward's voice and she waved her arms wildly.

Bella laughed, "So that's how it is! I am just the food supply but Daddy is for fun, hey? Humph!"

She got up from the rocking chair, Edward walked over to the day bed, and he sat down as Bella eased Alexis into his free arm. Bella sat down next to him and she leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Hi," she licked her lips.

Edward smiled that slow crooked smile that turned Bella to mush, "Hey Little Girl. I missed you so much."

Bella nodded and she felt tears flood her eyes, "Me too," was all she said.

Edward's brow crinkled into a frown, "What happened?" Bella just shook her head, "It's not important now. What matters is that you are home and that everything is fine."

She stood up, "I'm going to go downstairs and finish dinner; will you be okay to put them to bed?"

Edward nodded as he looked down at the two babies in his arms, "Yep. We will be just fine, Baby. You relax and I will be down shortly."

With that, he turned his attention to the tiny faces staring up at him in obvious adoration. Bella rolled her eyes as she walked downstairs but she was smiling.

Once dinner was over, Bella poured Edward a glass of wine and herself a white wine spritzer. She had turned on the outdoor hot tub earlier and she walked outside to the deck.

Edward had gone to check on the babies and when he came downstairs, he noticed that the lights were turned low in the kitchen.

As he walked through the kitchen, he noticed Bella's jersey on the floor. He walked on slowly and saw that her summer dress was draped over the step into the den. He picked it up and noticed that it was still warm.

He rubbed the soft materiel between his fingers as his dick began to buck its head against his zipper in protest.

As Edward's eyes adjusted to the low lighting, he noticed something lying on the sofa.

It was her bra and _fuck me_, the matching boy shorts were hanging over the door handle leading to the deck.

Edward walked outside and stopped dead in his tracks.

Bella had piled her hair on top of her head in a sexy, messy bun, tendrils curled around her face and shoulders. She was holding her glass in one hand, but her arms were outstretched and Edward could see her rosy nipples in the water.

His shocked gaze met her dark one, "Welcome home, Edward." She said in a husky voice.

Edward blinked and for the first time since he could remember, he felt nervous. Bella was looking at him in an almost predatory way. She looked sexy and determined. She looked like a woman who knows what she wanted, and she wanted him.

"Um, Baby? Have you, um, have you been to the doctor?" his voice rose an octave and he winced at the way it broke at the end of the sentence.

Bella laughed, a throaty, sexy chuckle, "Of course, now quit stalling, and come on in."

Edward unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off before he flung it on the lounger.

His fingers skimmed over his low-slung jeans, "Maybe we should go upstairs, the babies…"

" Are fine! Now please come here!" Bella said and Edward knew that she was getting impatient.

He knew that he was not going to last at all but he decided to go with it and he pulled his jeans off and before he could think twice, he climbed in beside her.

Bella wasted no time and she almost jumped into his lap as he sat down.

Her mouth covered his and she pressed him back against the side of the tub.

"Bella, baby, not here, okay? Please, I want to take my time and learn your body. I want to make love to you…"

Bella pulled away from him, "Fine, let's fuck and then we can make love. I need you, Edward. I need you now! I need you to fuck me. Hard and Fast."

She rolled her hips against his and he felt her core rubbing against the tip of his cock.

His fingers bit into her hips, "Fuck it Bella! What are you doing? You want me to fuck you after you have been recovering for almost two months? I could hurt you!" he was trying to be calm and reasonable, but the feeling of her wet slit teasing his throbbing head was making him crazy.

"You are not going to hurt me, Edward! I need you, Baby, please! I promise that I will tell you to stop if you make me sore. Please Edward?"

Edward was about to give in, when they heard a noise from the baby monitor.

Edward almost threw Bella off him, half relieved, and half pissed off that she had teased him to the point of eruption, only to be cock-blocked by his own kids.

"Let me check on them! I'll be back!" he hopped on one leg as he forced his jeans onto his wet legs.

Bella would have found it funny if she wasn't so frustrated.

She watched him go as she drank the rest of her spritzer in one gulp.

She knew that she shouldn't be angry with him. He was only being a good parent and a thoughtful partner, but she couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that she felt at the way that he hesitated to touch her.

Bella got out of the tub and dried herself. She turned off the hot tub, closed, and locked the door. She blushed when she saw her clothes on the sofa where Edward had dropped them. It had taken a lot of courage for her to do what she did. She was conscious of the ugly red marks on her stomach from the pregnancy and although she wouldn't change anything, she was worried that Edward would find them as off putting as she did.

He had said that he loved them, that they made him proud, almost as if he had put his 'mark' on her, but Bella still felt a little ugly.

_Why doesn't he want to make love to me? Is something wrong?_

She pulled Edward's shirt on and walked upstairs. She stuck her head around the corner of the nursery, but it sounded as if the babies were asleep and Edward wasn't there.

Bella sighed. _Is he hiding from me?_ She wondered.

The bedroom was dark when she walked in. Bella stopped for a moment and frowned there was light shining into the room from the windows. Bella had thought that she had closed the curtains earlier, but they were open, allowing the moonlight to shine in.

Bella walked over to the window and looked outside. She saw the Golden Gate Bridge stretched out in the distance with the city beyond it.

Bella sighed and turned to put her clothes in the hamper but she bit back a scream when she saw the figure sitting in an armchair across from her.

"Come here, Isabella,"

Bella almost gave herself a fist bump. Domward was back!

**A/N: well, we are moving along now, the next chapter is going to start with a bang, and then we will forward to the move onto the Rocking Horse Ranch.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 74:**_

_**The bedroom was dark when she walked in. Bella stopped for a moment and frowned there was light shining into the room from the windows. Bella had thought that she had closed the curtains earlier, but they were open, allowing the moonlight to shine in.**_

_**Bella walked over to the window and looked outside. She saw the Golden Gate Bridge stretched out in the distance with the city beyond it.**_

_**Bella sighed and turned to put her clothes in the hamper but she bit back a scream when she saw the figure sitting in an armchair across from her.**_

"_**Come here, Isabella,"**_

_**Bella almost gave herself a fist bump – Domward was back!**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 75**

"E-Edward?" Bella could not hide the slight nervous stutter in her voice. She clutched the back of the sofa as her eyes strained to see him and promptly dropped her towel on the floor.

"I said: Come. Here" Edward's voice was smooth and controlled, but Bella could hear the steely determination behind it.

_Velvet covered steel_; she thought as she walked reluctantly around the sofa and stood about three feet away from Edward as her heartbeat like a wild animal trapped in a snare.

Edward sighed impatiently. Ever since he had come home, Bella had done her damndest to torment and tease the living shit out of him and now, when he called her bluff, she was like a sixteen-year-old virgin! Well, he was not putting up with that act tonight!

He stood up abruptly and Bella took a half step back from him, "Oh no you don't, Naughty Girl. You are such a cock-tease, Isabella. You think that you can torment me and drive me half-crazy and now you want to back away! I don't think so," Edward's hand had shot out and snaked around her slim wrist. He gave an evil laugh as Bella gave a half-hearted tug on her wrist.

"Not very convincing Isabella. You wanted me to catch you. You were very eager to play the aggressor tonight, so where has all that sass gone, hmm?"

Bella could not help how her feet seemed to move forward of their own accord. He was like a conjurer, a master of her body and her soul. Bella could feel how dripping wet she was for him. She felt the need overtaking her senses. She could not think, there were only feeling, and yearning and … _Master Edward_.

Bella dropped to her knees before him. Her sudden movement shocked Edward. He watched as her body, shone pale and ethereal in the moonlight as she dropped to her knees, and her head bowed low over his feet.

"Master – have your way with your servant, please." Bella whispered brokenly.

Edward gasped at her words and the longing behind them.

"Get up and bend over the back of the sofa, Isabella." He urged.

Bella half crawled towards the sofa and she struggled to her feet. She braced herself over the back of the sofa and put her hands on the seat in front of her. Her toes were almost off the ground as she spread her legs as wide as she could.

Edward brushed over her ass cheeks with his hands before he cupped them roughly in his hands. Bella let out a moan of arousal.

She felt the sting almost before she heard the crack!

Edward leaned over her shoulder, panting hard, "Is this what you were wanting, Slut? Do you want me to fuck you like this? Hmm? Answer me!"

He wound his hand around the hair that had fallen out of its messy bun and he pulled her head back before he sank his teeth into the side of her neck.

Bella gasped as she felt herself begin to cum, "Yes, YES! Fuck – I'm going to cum!"

Edward pulled away from her body and this time the smack on her exposed pussy was enough to bring tears to Bella's eyes.

"Control yourself! I have not given you permission to cum, Isabella! You will wait for your Master's cock before you cum, do you understand?" His voice was hard.

Bella stiffened. The position that she was in was uncomfortable, and she was getting restless. "I'm not collared…" she began to protest petulantly but the sharp yank on her hair stopped her mid sentence.

"Do you want this?" His voice was quiet and controlled, but Bella could hear the impatience behind it.

"Please, Edward, please fuck me!"

"Stand absolutely still…"

Bella was shaking so hard that she sagged against Edward as he wound one arm around her waist and he pulled her tightly up against his chest.

His other hand guided his cock to her entrance, where he rubbed himself in her juices and tapped against her swollen clit.

"Don't move…" his breath was hot in her neck.

Bella did not breathe as she felt his tip stretching her channel, pulsing gently, moving deeper, each time, slowly.

As her walls stretched to accommodate his size, Bella sank her fingernails into her palms to keep from pushing against his hips.

"Please…" Bella whimpered and she tried to push back against him, but he held her in place.

"If you do that again, I will stop and you will get no release. Now hold still!" He snapped at her sharply as he gave her two sharp smacks onto her ass.

Bella mumbled an apology as he began again, but this time he did not stop until she felt his cock pushing against the very top of her vagina.

Bella was shaking with the effort not to move. Edward stroked her hip lovingly, "Good Girl." His words helped to calm her and she felt her heart flutter at his words.

"Now, Isabella, fuck yourself against me!" And with that, he released her.

Bella let out a growl as she reached backwards and she clasped the backs of his thighs in her hands and she began to pound herself against his hardness.

Edward's hands clutched at her hips and he pulled her backwards with her thrusts, harder and deeper than ever before.

"You are so tight, Baby! I can't get enough of you!"

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Fuuuuck!" Bella keened as she felt her stomach tighten and his finger slipped around the front to pressed and twist her clit.

"Cum!" He commanded and Bella felt herself falling to pieces.

As her pussy tightened around him, Edward yelled his release just before he bit down onto her shoulder, causing Bella to cum a second time. If Edward had not been holding her tightly, she would have slipped to the floor. He licked the mark of his teeth on her skin gently.

The only sound that was heard for a long time was the sound of their panting and ragged breathing.

Finally, Edward straightened up and pulled Bella upright with him.

"Shower?" He asked.

Bella nodded, too tired to answer.

Edward held her hand as he turned the shower on and he stepped in and pulled Bella in behind him.

He pulled her hair free before he picked up the shower gel and sponge. He washed her gently while she washed and conditioned her hair.

When she was clean, she took the sponge from him and turned him around as she began to wash his back and shoulders.

She watched as the water cascaded down his back, over his tapered hips and down his legs.

Bella took a deep breath and turned him around to face her. Her hungry gaze met his stormy one. They wanted each other again. Bella dropped the sponge after she had soaped up his chest but he caught her hands in his and shook his head, "Not here. Let's go to bed, I want to make love to you."

Edward leaned down and pulled Bella towards him. He angled his body so that they were out of the direct spray of the rain showerhead and he kissed her eagerly.

Bella groaned and she went up on tiptoes to meet his demanding lips and tongue.

Edward broke away from her and turned off the shower.

He took his time, drying her off; while Bella quickly towel dried, her hair and she pulled the long tresses over one shoulder.

Bella went to check on the babies, while Edward quickly dried himself off.

He quickly flicked on the bedside lamps before he climbed into bed. Bella came back into the room a few moments later.

"Are they sleeping?"

Bella nodded as she dropped her towel and quickly climbed into bed, "They are getting a little big to be sharing the crib. We are going to have to separate them soon. Jack tends to hog the space and Alexis likes to sleep in one spot."

Edward chuckled; he was lying on his side, with his head propped up on one hand. Bella turned to face him and Edward noticed that she pulled the sheet up and tucked it under her arms. She had not been that self-conscious in a while.

He moved further into the middle of the bed and reached out to playfully tug at the sheet. Bella held onto it for dear life as she leaned forward to kiss him.

All further thought went out of Edward's head as Bella bit down on his lower lip.

He rolled her over onto her back and inserted one leg between her two.

"Are you sore?" He asked against her mouth.

Bella shook her head before she reached out and switched off the lights.

"No, I want you again." She whispered.

Edward kicked the sheet to the bottom of the bed as he began to worship Bella's body with his hands and mouth.

Every touch felt as if it was scorching her skin, until she was twisting beneath his tongue as it lapped at her entrance and his fingers teased her clit.

Bella pulled on his hair to get him to move, but Edward had other plans and his fingers entered both of her holes as he bit down on her clit and Bella came as she babbled incoherently and only then did Edward move over her. He hitched her legs up against her body and hooked his arms under her legs as he slid into her in one movement.

"Edward, so good…"

"Fuck Bella, you are so tight Baby. Fuuuck, you are so hot. You feel so good, Bella. Not going to last long. I love you. I love you so fucking much, Baby Girl"

"Faster!"

Edward shook his head and he slowed down even more. He pressed tender kisses to her shoulder and collarbone, "No, let me show you how much I love you. You are so beautiful, Isabella. I can never get enough of you."

Edward's head dipped and Bella felt her stomach clench as Edward's lips closed over on nipple, while his hand teased the other until it ached.

Bella felt herself sucking him in deeper as she began to tighten her muscles around him. Edward broke off with a 'pop' and he threw his head back, "Now, Bella!"

Bella felt his cum shoot up inside her as her body tightened around him. Edward bent down and he suckled on her other breast as Bella felt her vaginal walls contracting.

Edward pressed a kiss to the center of her chest.

He brushed her hair off her face as he stared down into her face in the semi darkness.

"I love you."

For some reason Bella felt tears fall down the sides of her cheeks as Edward's eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered.

Edward brushed the tears away, "Happy tears, Love?"

Bella gave him a watery smile, "Very happy tears."

Edward got up and he came back with a warm washcloth and a towel. He wiped Bella gently and dried her before he climbed back into bed and pulled the sheet over them as he spooned against her back.

"Are you done going away for now?" Bella asked in the quiet room.

Edward hummed behind her. "God, I hope so! The promotion begins next month and the release date is mid December. We will have to go the premier, but only the Los Angeles one. The rest of the cast will do New York, Paris, London, Tokyo, and Sydney. I made sure that they knew that."

Bella relaxed against him. "Good. I need you here. We missed you like crazy."

Edward knew that something had happened in his absence but he was too tired to go into it and he knew that Bella needed to sleep.

"We can talk about it tomorrow, Baby. Sleep now."

Bella hummed and it seemed like it was only minutes later when Bella woke up to the sounds of Jackson and Alexis demanding their 4 a.m. feed.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Moving day was just a week away and Bella was losing her mind! Everywhere she turned, it seemed that there was another box to be sorted, another closet to be packed or more linens, dishes, clothing to sort out and pack, give away or chuck out.

Edward had insisted on hiring a removal company that would pack boxes on one side and unpack on the other side but Bella was adamant that she would do that herself. After running after her for days, scolding her like a wayward child, Edward threw his hands up in the air and waited for Bella to hit the 'wall'.

As always, Bella was pushing herself to the outermost limits, with no end in sight to the way that she ran around after the twins, tried to keep up with her exercises as well as all of her social engagements.

Edward had reached the end of his patience a few days before. He had woken up to the cries of Alexis, Edward rolled over only to find that Bella was not in bed with him. He frowned as he pulled on a pair of sleep pants and made his way to the nursery.

Alexis was wet and hungry so Edward changed her quickly before he made his way to the small fridge in the baby's room, where they kept a couple of bottles of breast milk. Edward fed Alexis and once her tummy was full, the baby snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Edward wondered where on earth Bella was. He went downstairs to see if she was getting a glass of water, but the lower level of the house was in darkness. Edward checked only to find that everything was undisturbed.

Suddenly he had a thought – _could she be in her studio?_ He shook his head, _what the fuck would she be doing at 3 a.m. in her studio? The show! She was in her studio, sorting out photographs for her show!_

Edward could feel himself getting angry. Bella was being beyond ridiculous! He was going to be so mad if she was in there!

He took the stairs three at a time and he checked on the twins before he grabbed the monitors off the side of the bed and almost ran up the stairs.

He could see the light burning from under the door!

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

Bella let out a muffled scream as she swung around. She was sitting on the floor amongst hundreds of photographic proofs as she tried to narrow down her selection for the show. Riley had sent her an email the previous week and he asked her to have her selection made by the middle of October.

Bella wanted to get a head start on it and so when she had woken up earlier, she had decided to just tackle it. That way she would have another task that she could cross off her to do list.

Bella felt as if everything was spiraling out of control. The move, the twins, everything was happening and Bella felt as if she needed to keep her hand on everything that was going on around her.

A part of Bella knew that she was headed down a dangerous pathway. She knew that she was using her weight to control her circumstances. She had even read up on Anorexia and the causes and she was afraid because she knew that she was being irrational, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Every time Edward mentioned going to see Paul, Bella cringed.

If Paul saw her, he would be able to see that she was not coping well at all. She loved the babies and they were such a joy, but Bella pushed herself too hard. She wanted to do everything for them. She wanted to show them, to prove to everyone that she was nothing like Renee. And so she was hiding her fear and insecurities in working and avoiding Edward.

He threw open the door only to find Bella sitting amongst hundreds of photograph proofs as she tried to sort out which ones to include in her show.

She had jumped guiltily as he had burst through the door, "_What the fuck do you think that you are doing, Bella?_" He had roared at the top of his voice.

"W-Working," she had stammered. Edward had seen the dark rings underneath her eyes and he was not having any more of her ridiculous self destructive attitude. If Isabella would not take care of herself, then he would do it for her.

He had leapt forward and scooped her into his arms.

"EDWARD! WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU DOING?" Bella had screamed as she began to struggle against him.

He had sworn under his breath and she had punched his shoulder.

"Right! That is it!" He had thrown her over his shoulder and had stormed downstairs, only stopping to open their bedroom door and to dump her unceremoniously in the middle of the bed.

"Oomph!" Bella had exclaimed as he dropped her.

Edward had loomed over her as she glared up at him.

"What the fuck is your problem Edward?"

Edward let out a bark of furious laughter, "_My problem? My problem_? Are you even kidding me right now? Have you seen yourself lately, Isabella? You are at least ten pounds under weight, I know that you are up at all fucking hours of the day and night, doing God knows what! Do you even care that I woke up to Alexis crying and you were upstairs sorting through your fucking photographs!"

Bella rose up onto her knees, "Don't you dare tell me that I can't work, Edward! You were the one that encouraged me to do this in the first place, and why didn't you come and call me to feed her?"

Edward pulled his hands through his hair as he briefly thought about shaking the life out of her, she was the most infuriating person, "I shouldn't have to come and find you at three o'fucking clock in the fucking morning Isabella. THAT IS MY FUCKING POINT! JESUS, YOU ARE THE MOST STUBBORN WOMAN!"

Just then the sound of startled crying came from next door through the baby monitor. Bella shook her head at Edward, "Are you happy now, Mister high and mighty? Grow up Edward; not everyone is as perfect as you!" Bella muttered as she walked out of the bedroom.

Edward wanted to punch something or beat the shit out of someone. He had never been so frustrated or so angry before. He growled deep in his throat and grabbed his pillow and his cell phone and he walked out of the room and down the hallway to one of the guest rooms.

He slammed the door childishly and threw his pillow across the room.

She was being completely impossible! Edward had to do something and he was about to go down the hall for round two, when he thought about Riley.

He speed dialed Riley's number, without even thinking of the time difference.

"_**Edward, what gets you up at – 3 a.m?"**_

Edward sighed, "This seems to be the only time that she can work on her art show, Riley" Edward said in an angry accusatory voice.

In New York, Riley stared across the Hudson River, his voice from the fifty second floor of his building.

"_**Shit! I'm sorry Edward; I should have known that she would be completely insane over this. I emailed her last week and asked if I could have her final selection by October 15**__**th**__**. I apologize, now what can I do?"**_

After a few moments they had said goodbye.

Two days later, Riley had arrived with his new fiancée as a buffer. Bella had been pleased but puzzled to see them. Riley had greeted Bella and Edward warmly and they had sat in the den talking while Arielle had played with the babies.

Riley had put his mug down and looked over at Bella, "Can we talk in your studio?"

Bella nodded and she excused herself.

Arielle looked over to where Edward was laying on the carpet with Jackson on his chest.

"Bella looks tired," Arielle said.

Edward snorted, "She looks a wreck! She just needs to have some stuff cleared off her plate so that she can concentrate on herself for a while."

Arielle nodded.

In the studio Riley walked over to the sheets of proofs.

Bella hovered around the desk, "I'm trying to narrow down the last of the portraits…"

Riley nodded. He reached over and picked up one of the large portfolio bags leaning against the wall.

Bella watched him with a frown as he began to pack the proof sheets inside it.

"What – what are you doing?" She asked.

Riley smiled, before he continued packing the sheets inside.

"I'm going to take the proofs with me and Arielle and I will complete the collection. You don't have to be so invested in this Bella. I know what you want and I will email you the final cut and you can give me the go-ahead. You have enough on your plate right now."

Bella was angry; she knew that Edward had something to do with this, "What did Edward say to you?" She bit out furiously.

Riley shook his head, "Seriously? Just because I'm doing something that you don't like, you automatically assume that your husband had some nefarious plan with me!" Bella huffed as Riley made quick work of packing her portrait collection.

Once all of the proofs were safely tucked under his arm, Riley looked at Bella sternly, "You know Bella that man downstairs would rip out his own heart for you, perhaps you need to be thankful for that. There are not many people in this world that has someone love them the way that Edward Cullen loves you."

Bella narrowed her eyes stubbornly and she ignored the small voice that agreed with him.

Bella was still arguing with him as they made their way downstairs.

Riley walked into the den with Bella hot on his heels. She glared at Edward before she turned to Arielle.

"Do you know that he's taking everything?"

Arielle nodded as she got to her feet, "Of course I knew. Bella, many artists allow us to make the selection of what we want to hang in the galleries. Don't worry, obviously we will look after your work and I will email you as soon as we have everything we think that we need."

Edward gave Riley a man-hug as he left after loading the last of the pictures into the rented SUV.

"Thanks Riley, I knew that she would be having a shit-fit about the shows and there is no way that she can cope with this as well right now." Edward said quietly as he escorted Riley to the car.

Bella was saying goodbye to Arielle on the doorstep. She had been thrilled to see the sparkling diamond on Arielle's finger when she hand Riley had arrived that morning. It seemed that the young woman had captured the heart of the business world's most eligible bachelor.

The wedding was planned for the following year at Riley's compound in Martha's Vineyard. Bella and Edward were of course invited and they were very happy to accept.

Bella knew that Edward had something to do with Riley showing up and although they had smoothed over the troubled waters somewhat, things were not back to normal in the Cullen household.

She had of course apologized for her outburst, as had Edward and they had managed to maintain a tentative truce after their scuffle, but they had hardly spoken in the two days following 'the incident.'

He knew that she would be pissed at him for interfering in her work, but he was beginning to worry that once again, Bella was taking on more than she could manage. She did not seem to have the self-preservation that most people did and she just kept going at full speed until she hit a brick wall.

He had been more than a little shocked the night before, when Bella had put her journal next to his place setting at dinnertime.

He had looked from the journal to her pink tinged face as she dished up their dinner.

"Bella?"

Bella looked up. She was chewing on her bottom like and she was not sure how to broach the subject.

She had done a lot of thinking since her argument with Edward and she had almost figured out what she needed and wanted.

"Can you read my journal, please?" She asked.

Edward stared at her, "Why?" He knew that he was pushing her but he wanted Bella to verbalize her desires and needs instead of just hiding behind her journal.

Bella sighed, "Because I need to ask you something and I'm not sure if you will agree."

Edward frowned slightly as he opened her journal. He skimmed over her last few entries and got to the last one.

Bella was trying to eat, but she could not help watching Edward as he read her entry. She saw his eyebrows lift before he closed the journal and put it to one side.

He picked up his knife and fork and began to eat as if nothing was wrong. Bella stopped pretending to eat as she stared across the table.

Finally, she could not take it any longer, "Well?" She prompted impatiently.

Edward sat back and stared at her pensively as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Bella nodded, "Yes. I'm positive."

Edward sighed, "I'm not sure that this is the best time. There is so much going on and I don't want to create more stress for you or between us."

Bella quickly got up and she walked around the table only to kneel next to Edward's chair as she took his hand in both of hers, "Please Edward. I am so sorry for the way I've been behaving and I know that some of it is hormones, but the rest is – well it's just what I said in my journal; I feel as if I am completely out of control. It is as if I am on a train and its just going faster and faster and I can't slow down and I can't get off. I need this. I need to give myself over to you. I need you to take control again. Please." Bella did not realize that she was crying until Edward reached down and brushed the tears off her cheeks with his fingers.

Edward stared down at the tear-streaked face that was staring up at him with such desperation. He still doubted that this was the best solution, but he also knew that he could never deny Bella anything, not if he could help it.

"Okay," he said and Bella jumped up and almost knocked them over as she climbed onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed.

Edward pulled her arms from around his neck and he leveled her with a stern glare, "BUT,"

Bella fell silent and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I mean this Isabella, if we do this then you will remain collared all night long, from 5 p.m. until 7 a.m. I will arrange everything and you will accept all of my decisions, is that clear?"

Bella nodded, but Edward shook his head, "I want to hear the words."

"I understand, Sir, you will have complete control and you alone will make all of the decisions and I will not question you."

Edward nodded, "Good, I will expect you to be kneeling in the hallway, outside of my office at 5 p.m. on Friday evening. You are to be wearing only the robe that I will leave on the bed in your room. I expect you to be waxed and I want your hair pulled up into a high braid. You will not speak at all unless I give you permission. Is that understood?"

Bella nodded but at Edward's glare, Bella quickly reinstated all of her instructions. Once she was finished, Edward told her to finish eating.

That had been two days ago.

From that night, Bella had felt calmer and Edward realized that he had made the correct decision.

He knew that there was a bigger issue and Edward was determined eventually to get her to open up to Paul but for the past two days, Bella seemed to seek him out more, and she would ask for his opinion before she made a major decision.

In the evenings, Edward and Bella would bathe the babies together before they would play with them in the den before Bella would feed them and then they would tuck them into their crib.

Edward would sing to them or Bella would read them a story, as they sat on the loveseat together. Edward and Bella cherished this time together.

Alice and Jasper had moved into their new home the week before and Bella had cried herself to sleep as she remembered the sight of the moving van pulling out of the Whitlock driveway. Alice had left everything to Jessica and Mike to organize and when Alice had rung Bella that night, she had sounded so excited and happy. Apparently, the house was 'breathtaking' and even Jessica and Mike had settled into their new home with ease.

The housekeepers 'cottages' were set slightly apart from the main houses, across an open courtyard, so that they still had easy access to the house, but they were far away enough to have complete privacy.

Each housekeeper's cottage had three bedrooms, a formal sitting room, a den, kitchen and study, as well as three bathrooms. They were on a single level so that there were no stairs to negotiate. A stone wall surrounded the property and each home had a double garage attached to the house.

The Whitlock's had been scarce recently as Jasper had been filming on location in the Florida Keys and when he wasn't on set, he was overseeing the last of the building at the ranch. Alice had divided her time between Sausalito, Napa, and The Keys and although she and Bella were in daily contact with each other, they had not seen each other for a few weeks.

Bella knew that she was being overly sentimental, because she and Alice would be 'next-door-neighbors' in a week's time, but watching the truck drive away for the last time was the beginning of the end of an era.

The Whitlock and the Cullen homes had sold within two weeks of being listed. Bella could not believe what they had sold for and even though the property market was so low, there had been no quibble on the almost five million dollars that Jasper had asked for, or the five and a half million that Edward's house was listed for.

Edward was going to use an acquaintance in the BDSM community to dismantle their playroom, move it to the ranch, and reinstall it in the new house.

Alf would be arriving on Monday morning and Edward was going to drive to Napa with him so that they could install the gantry and pulley tracks as well as the equipment in the correct position.

It was Friday morning and Bella woke up to feed the babies at 4 a.m. Once they were changed and back in their crib she dressed in her work out clothes in the bathroom and made her way downstairs, where she started a pot of coffee and then went down to the gym. She warmed up quickly before she got onto the treadmill and began her twelve-mile run.

She showered after her work out and she dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve button down shirt before she made her way upstairs to begin a load of washing and to make breakfast.

As she finished preparing breakfast, Edward came downstairs carrying Jackson and the feeding pillow.

"Morning Love," he said before he kissed Bella's forehead.

Bella smiled at him and held out her hands for their son. Edward motioned for her to sit down first and then he positioned the feeding pillow over her lap before Edward handed Jackson to her.

Bella unbuttoned her top as Jackson gave a shout of indignation before he launched himself at her breast and drank thirstily before pulling away as he choked on the sudden gush of milk.

"Jackson!" Bella admonished him gently as she rubbed his back and tried to get him to calm down before she brought him to her nipple again.

This time he gave a sigh of contentment as he clasped her breast between his hands and his green eyes looked up at her with trust and adoration.

"Good Morning little possum," Bella cooed lovingly as she brushed the copper hair off his face. Bella did not even try to tame their son's hair. Her amused eyes looked up to see Edward staring down at her with a pensive expression on his face.

"Edward?" She said quietly.

Edward seemed to shake himself from his train of thought and he looked at her with a slight smile on his face, "Huh?"

"Is Lexy awake yet?"

Edward snapped to attention, "She should be, I'll just go and change her before I bring her to you, shall I?"

"Thanks love," Bella said.

Edward took the stairs two at a time as he heard his daughter fussing in the crib now that she was alone.

He walked over to the small baby as she waved her arms and legs just as she was gearing up to let out a yell of outrage at being left behind.

"Hey there Sweet Princess. Did you sleep well?" He said softly.

Alexis stopped moving as she stared up at her Daddy. Suddenly she began to wiggle in excitement. Edward grinned as he reached down and picked her up. He drew her close to his chest and kissed her soft cheek and neck.

"Good Morning, Lexy. Are you ready for the day, hmm? Let us get you changed and then we can go and see Momma. Before your gluttonous brother drinks all the milk and leaves you with a bottle!"

Alexis gurgled as Edward continued to talk nonsense to her as he quickly washed her and changed her into the day clothes that Bella had set out for her.

The weather was changing again and summer was at an end as the leaves began to change color. Edward was excited to move into their new home. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had been hard at work getting all the houses ready for the six families as well as the three guest 'hunting cottages' on the land and the guest 'bunk house'.

Word had leaked out about Jasper and Edward's new venture and they had people knocking on their door already making enquiries about recording times, etc.

The barns had been stocked, and Jasper had bought two mares with foal and a sire over the past month, with his eye on two more mares and another sire. He was expecting delivery the following week.

Brian and Anderson were on leave, and orchestrating their own moves into the Napa Valley, while their fiancées packed up their own lives and began the move half way across the country. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper had met both Shelley and Terri although Edward and Jasper had offered both of them a job on the Ranch, they had both made other arrangements.

Shelley had spoken to several vets in the area and she was buying into a partnership in Rutherford.

Terri had contacted the Napa Valley Forestry Association and they had offered her a job with the Napa Valley preservation society, which specialized in education and the continued preservation of open land, plants, and rivers in the Napa Valley area.

Edward thought about their upcoming playtime. Bella had asked for time in the playroom and although Edward wondered if it was a good idea, Bella assured him that it was what she needed and he agreed.

He had put in a phone call to Paul who had agreed that it was a good idea, and he even went so far as to suggest that Edward praise her for being able to know what it was that she needed.

Edward also spoke to Garrett who had given him some suggestions regarding their time together.

When their friends had told them that their personal time would become nonexistent once they became parents, Edward had foolishly believed that they would find a way around it. But with Bella recovering from childbirth, moving house, constant tiredness, just spending any time together as a couple was precious – never mind as Dom and sub.

Edward had planned the evening. They were going to have their first D/s conversation after the babies had been put down for their morning nap. Edward had arranged with Maggie for her and Reggie to keep the babies with them that evening.

He kissed the top of Alexis' chocolate brown downy curls as he carried her downstairs.

He and Bella played with their children after they had been feed and winded before they were put down for their mid morning nap time.

Once they were asleep, Edward took Bella's hand and led her downstairs to his office.

He sat down on the sofa and pulled her down next to him. He handed her a protein and fruit smoothie that Maggie had prepared.

"We need to go over some things before tonight, so for now, this is a free zone, but I expect you to speak to me honestly and respectfully."

Bella nodded, "Yes Sir," she said quietly as her gaze dropped to her lap.

Edward's finger tipped her chin up gently until she met his eyes, "I want to see those beautiful eyes, Baby Girl." He smiled softly at her and Bella returned his smile.

Once Edward was satisfied that he had her attention, he sat back and began to speak.

"Good, first of all, what is your current weight?"

Bella was thrown by his question and she bit her lip nervously.

"I'm not sure; I haven't really had time to weigh myself lately."

Bella bit her lip at Edward's disapproving look, but she did not lower her gaze.

"Not good enough, Isabella. Go and weigh yourself now, please and bring me your journal."

Bella quickly left the room.

Edward ran his hands through his hair. Garrett had suggested that Edward begin enforcing some of his 'old' rules, such as her journal entries which contained her, weight, diet, and one important event or thought of the day. He said that it would begin to help Bella to stay in the correct frame of mind even if they did not play for several days at a time.

Bella came back with her journal and she sat down.

Edward opened her journal and wrote the date before he handed it to her, "Write your weight down for me as well as what you have had to eat today, how much exercise you did and how you are feeling right now."

He got up and moved over to his desk to make a few phone calls while Bella wrote the details down in her journal.

When she was finished, Bella closed the book and put it on the table.

Edward looked up and when he saw that she was finished he walked over and picked it up and began to read what she had written.

His eyes scanned the sheet and he schooled his face to not show his dismay at the fact that her weight was down to one hundred and five pounds or that she had run for twelve miles and she had only had a bowl of cereal a half an apple and two slices of toast for breakfast!

He looked up and closed the journal before he handed it back to her as he bit back a sigh.

Bella looked at him apprehensively. She knew that she was too thin, but there just were not enough hours in the day to lie around and eat six or seven meals a day!

"Thank you for being honest with me. I know that this is something that we are going to work on together. You have put yourself under too much pressure, Baby Girl and we are going to relieve some of that pressure later on, but more than that, I have made a decision as your Dominant. I want you to think long and hard before you agree to this. You may refuse before we begin, but if you agree then for the next _three months_, you will not have the power to refuse this. Do you understand?" Bella nodded slowly as her mind spun around.

_What the fuck was he going to do? STOP IT BELLA_! She gave herself a mental shake.

_This is my Master and I trust him. _Bella repeated these words as she nodded at Edward, "Please go on, I'm listening."

Edward took a deep breath before he spoke again, "We are also going to go back to you being collared two days a week," Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Edward held up his hand, "let me finish, please."

"I don't mean that we are going to have 'playtime' two days a week, at least not for a while, but you will be collared for twenty four hours straight, from the time that you go to bed until the same time the next night. During that time, _my wish will be your command_. You will defer _every_ decision to me except for caring for Jackson and Alexis, you will ask permission to eat, use the bathroom, sleep, bathe, exercise, talk on the phone, move furniture, do gardening and anything else. I will decide what you will wear that day, and who you will talk to and you will not have a safe word on those days." Edward stopped talking and let it all sink in.

Bella looked stunned at first and then a little angry before she began to take in exactly what Edward was doing. For two days a week, she was to relinquish control of her life completely. Her obedience and attitude was the key.

She could not hold his gaze any longer and she looked around wildly as her mind raced ahead to what the ramifications of her agreeing to this would be.

_Three months!_

It seemed like a life sentence. Except, if that was how she really felt then why was she feeling so – _alive and excited_? Bella got up and she walked around the office, stopping here and there to give herself some time.

She was not frightened or put off by the prospect of basically being a _slave_ to Edward two days a week. Her first reaction was to instinctively refuse but she didn't want to refuse.

She realized that she needed to think about Edward's proposition and she turned back to face him.

Edward had watched as Bella paced across the room and he could see most of what she was thinking and feeling. What was surprising was that he had seen how her pupils had dilated slightly and how her breathing had escalated, but it was not from fear or outrage, it was from excitement and perhaps even arousal.

Edward had never wanted a slave before. He was vehemently opposed to having absolute power over another person without them having a safe word or a say in their own lives.

When Paul had suggested this alternative to Edward during his phone call, Edward had protested at first, until Paul had explained his reasoning behind it.

"_**I'm not suggesting that you make her wear a spike collar and nothing else Edward, nor am I suggesting that you humiliate her and have her crawl around behind you in front of your children or staff. I am suggesting that you give Bella the opportunity to give you absolute control over her for twenty-four hours, twice a week for a period of about two but preferably three months. None of your collared time has to be sexual. From what you have told me, it sounds like Bella is deliberately taking on too much, as if she has to prove something to herself. This is not about sex, although if you have an opportunity, then you can take it where you want. Essentially, this is about trust, control, power, holding all the power by giving it all away. This is at the very heart of our lifestyle."**_

"_But what if she gets scared or it's too much for her or what if she uses her safe-words?" Edward argued._

_**Paul smiled, "She does not get to use a safe-word in those twenty four hours, Edward," **_

"_What?" Edward was more than a little shocked._

"_**This is about trust, from both sides. You have to take full responsibility for her safety, her emotional wellbeing, her physical comfort. Bella is going to trust you completely and you need to step up and prove that you are worthy of her trust. You are her Master and it is up to you to read her signs, her non-verbal communication, her 'tells' if you like. You need to learn to read your wife and submissive like a book so that in the future, there will be no secrets or little unpredictable meltdowns. She will learn to trust your judgment, while she has to be completely transparent. Once Bella trusts you and once she realizes that you do know what is best for her, she will submit to you in everyday situations with ease. Only then will you not have to play detective every time she hides from you."**_

Edward brought himself back to the present. He watched as Bella seemed to make up her mind and she turned and sat back down.

He could see various emotions in her eyes; she was excited, aroused, apprehensive, and nervous. Edward knew Bella well enough to wait for her to speak.

"May I – um, may I think about this, Sir?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded, "Of course, I will expect an answer tonight before I take your collar off, Isabella. From now on, I will expect you to leave your journal in my bedside drawer before you go to sleep each night. I want to see the information that you have written in it this morning as well as anything else that you deem important. I expect you to communicate with me every day Isabella. If you feel that I am neglecting you, then you need to tell me. We are both so busy and with the possums it's really easy to forget that we are the most important part of this family, without us, there are only broken fragments."

Bella nodded, "I promise to talk to you every day."

Edward took hold of her hand, "And we won't sleep in separate beds again."

Bella nodded, "I promise not to work at 3 a.m. again,"

"I promise to try and be patient with you, Baby Girl,"

"I promise to listen to you before I shout and scream at you."

"I promise to be the very best Dominant for you, Isabella."

"I promise to submit to you in all things, Master Edward."

They smiled at each other and then Bella leaned forward and she brushed her lips against Edward's.

"I love you Sir, and I can't wait to serve you tonight."

Edward turned towards her and pulled her into his arms as she lifted her mouth to his, "Your service brings me more happiness than I ever thought possible, Little Girl."

For long moments, they kissed as Bella threaded her fingers through Edward's coppery messy hair.

They broke apart and Edward brushed his fingers over her stomach lightly. He watched as she shivered and the goose bumps spread across her skin.

He heard her breath catch, "Edward…" she whimpered as the spark of arousal ignited inside her.

Edward pressed his forehead to hers, "Later,"

Bella sighed softly.

"Five o'clock, right. What about the possums?"

Edward kissed her forehead before he stood up and pulled her to her feet, "Trust me, Maggie and Reggie are going to take them from just before they need to be bathed. We are right here if they need us."

Bella bit her lip and nodded.

Bella looked over at Edward's desk and she noticed that there was a pile of scripts on it.

He received new scripts every day, but normally they were shredded or politely returned.

"Have you found a script that you like?" Bella asked as she looked at the thick book with different colored post it notes sticking out of it.

Edward shrugged but she saw his eyes light up with excitement.

"Maybe, it's Garrett's movie. The problem is that I wanted to take a year off and Garrett wants to begin filming in spring."

Bella cupped his cheek, "You want to do it." She said with certainty.

Edward sighed and gave a short nod, "Yeah, I do." He said cryptically.

He moved Bella off his lap and stood up. He picked up the thoroughly read and almost dog-eared script and stared down at it before he looked up at Bella with a grin.

"Baby, it is fucking amazing! I have never been a fan of Westerns but this story is incredible! It's a love story but the story is epic! It's got murder, cowboys and Indians, cops and robbers, everything you can think of! In the centre is this man, the story just grips you, and it takes you along for the ride. The lead is quite a dark person, and I would have to dig really deep to pull out all of the emotions, but the story is so well written, that you just can't help being sympathetic with the bad guy for once. You want the baddies to win in this story! I have read it about thirty times since that sneak sent it to Aro. He did not even tell me that he was going to do that, because he knows that I want to take time off to be with you and the possums, so he sent it to Aro who went ballistic when he got it! But I'm not sure…" Edward shook his head and put the manuscript back on his desk.

Bella hadn't seen Edward this wound up about a project since he looked at the manuscript of the Pebble Production. His entire body was humming with excitement and passion as he spoke; his eyes were vivid green and sparkled with enthusiasm.

Bella stood up and walked over to lean on the desk until Edward met her fierce gaze, "Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you dare walk away from this project! If you feel this strongly about it, then you have to do it. We will follow you! It doesn't matter where it's filmed, the twins will be almost a year old and we will get a sitter or I'll take Maggie and Reggie with us, but you can't turn your back on it just because you don't want to leave me."

"It's going to be a demanding role, Bella. I'm not sure how it will affect me. I don't want to expose you or the babies to that. When an actor gets involved in a role like this, it can really mess with his head." He said quietly.

Bella shook her head, "You are much stronger than that Edward! Come on, you are a Dominant for heaven's sake! You have more self-control than anyone that I've ever met – you aren't going to lose the plot and suddenly start snorting coke – just because you have taken on a 'dark' role! And if you even tried to do something like that, I would kick your ass and then I would get Anderson, Brian, Emmett, Jasper, your father, my father, and several other people to sort you out!"

Bella succeeded in breaking the tension in the room when Edward laughed aloud.

"You are so right, just the thought of Charlie standing on our doorstep with a shotgun is enough to scare the crap out of me! Okay, look, I want to talk to Garrett first, and then we can talk about it further. I promise not to make any decisions without speaking to you first."

After that, there was not time for any further discussion as the twins woke up from their sleeps and the rest of the day flew by quickly.

Before Bella knew it, Maggie and Reggie were standing at the front door with their arms outstretched.

Bella knew that Maggie wanted to be a grandmother more than anything and she took her role as 'nanny' very seriously.

Reggie fetched the baby's bags while Edward and Bella carried the babies downstairs.

Bella walked over to Maggie's house carrying Alexis, while Maggie carried Jackson.

"He is getting so big isn't he?" Maggie smiled at her charge.

Bella nodded, "He is growing in leaps and bounds. I am already putting him into playsuits for ages three to six months!" Bella laughed as she tickled Alexis' tummy, which made her laugh, "This little munchkin still fits into the zero to three months clothes, which I'm glad for, because she had such pretty clothes!"

The two women chatted as Bella helped Maggie to get the twins settled. Reggie held out his arms expectantly and Bella reluctantly placed her daughter into his waiting arms.

"Okay, well, if you need us…" Bella began until Maggie rolled her eyes at her, "We know where to find you! Now, go on with you! Your husband seems eager for some grown-up time!"

Edward smiled broadly, "I am!"

After a few more kisses, Bella allowed Edward to lead her outside the house. They walked towards the main house and Bella looked down when she felt her shirt become cold.

She groaned and pulled her shirt off her wet chest. She had leaked breast milk through her bra. Ever since she had established a feeding routine, Bella had very few problems with leaking nipples.

Until now.

Bella could feel her face burn as Edward noticed her discomfort.

He didn't say anything but Bella saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye.

_Sexist pig! _She thought darkly.

"They are going to be just fine, I promise." Edward said.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I just feel torn, you know."

"I know honey." Edward said as he opened their front door.

He looked at his watch quickly and saw that they had just over half an hour before their time was to begin.

He turned to Bella, "Why don't you go upstairs to your room, and I will bring you a cup of tea so that you can relax for a few minutes?

Bella gave him a small smile, "That sounds great actually."

They parted ways at the bottom of the stairs.

Bella walked into her bedroom. She mainly used her subs room as an office nowadays, sending emails or writing in her journal, sometimes talking on the phone, if she needed a change of scenery.

As soon as Bella walked into her room, she noticed the pale blue short satin robe on the bed. She smiled, Edward loved her in blue.

Bella undress slowly and she used the bathroom before she gently washed her breasts off from the residue of the breast milk. Over the past few weeks, Edward had made sure that she spent some time each day with her breasts bared to the sunshine and open air and she had not suffered from engorged breasts or cracked nipples or any of the other horrors that she had heard about in the small mothers group that she had joined or from Bernice.

Once her breasts were dry, Bella made her way back into her bedroom, and she saw the cup of tea, together with a small bowl of fruit and crackers with slivers of cheese on her desk.

Edward had written a note:

_Isabella,_

_Please drink your tea and eat everything that I have provided for you. There is a bottle of water next to your bed and I would like you to make sure that you drink at least half of the bottle. When you are finished, please dress in the robe and come down to my office. You will find your pillow outside the door. Minimal makeup and your hair in a high ponytail, please._

_Master Edward_

Bella's breathing picked up as she read his words. She had been thinking about this night for a while and she was excited to see what he had planned.

After she had finished her tea and eats, Bella set to work pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. She made sure that she was hair-free and only put on a coat of mascara and a touch of pink lip-gloss, before she pulled the robe on. It was short and only fell to the tops of her thighs, but instead of feeling self-conscious, Bella felt calm.

She was a submissive and she was fulfilling her Master's wishes. The worries of the day fell away as she took a few moments to slow her breathing down. She had a last sip of water and walked quietly downstairs.

The large cushion was lying on the wooden floor about a foot and a half from the closed door.

Bella knelt down and made sure that she was in perfect position. Her thighs were spread wide apart with her legs underneath her, she straightened her back and clasped her hands loosely in her lap, before she dropped her head and lowered her eyes to the floor.

Bella had not seen Edward standing at the end of the hallway, nor did she hear him approach her from behind.

She was a vision of poise and grace. She was beauty personified and he felt as if his heart would explode with love and warmth for the woman that knelt in submission before his office door.

"Isabella." Edward said and apart from a small jump at the sound of his voice, Bella did not move.

Edward cleared his throat and blinked to clear his vision, "You look beautiful, Isabella." He said as he walked around her. He reached out and rubbed the soft, cool material between his fingers.

Bella licked her lips at the sight of his bare feet. She still wondered at her fascination with his feet as she had never had any sort of fetish with people's feet before and she still did not.

However, just the sight of Edward's feet was enough to make her skin stand out in goose bumps and she could feel herself grow wetter… damn, he had sexy feet!

"Isabella, do you give yourself to me to use as my submissive? Do you promise to obey me, respect me, submit yourself to me as long as you are collared? Answer me please." His voice shook her core.

"Yes, Sir. I willingly and without reservation submit to you." Her voice shook with excitement and Edward had to bite back a laugh.

He wondered if she would be as excited if she knew what he had planned for her.

"Up on your knees, Isabella and take off the robe."

Bella obeyed him. She shivered slightly, but she noticed that it was not cold at all. Edward must have turned the central heating up.

"I accept your trust and submission, Isabella. I will not betray your faith in me." As he said those words, Edward fastened the heart pendant collar around Bella's neck.

As Bella felt the weight around her neck, it seemed as if her entire body let out a sigh of contentment. It felt so… _right_.

"I want you to crawl into my office. You are to kneel beside my chair; I have some work to do."

Edward opened the door and walked into his office. Bella waited until he was ahead of her and then she crawled behind him.

When Edward sat down, Bella knelt on the cushion that had been placed next to his chair.

Edward snapped his fingers and used a hand signal. Bella hesitated for a moment as she searched her brain to remember the signals that they had used before.

Edward frowned and looked down at her, "Are you being insolent, or do you need a refresher course in our signals, Girl?"

Bella bit her lip as the signals ran through her brain like flashcards. Suddenly she remembered and she let out an excited squeak before she settled next to Edward's knee and rested her head on it.

Edward let out an amused chuckle, "Very good, Naughty Girl. For a moment, I was wondering if we would have to make our visit to the playroom sooner than expected. Now you do not have permission to speak Isabella but I want you to use all of our non-verbal signals, understand?"

Bella leaned over and kissed Edward's hand.

He made the signal for her to relax once more and for the next while; Edward worked on his laptop and made a few phone calls.

One time Edward was on the phone when he made a hand signal that Bella could not work out quickly enough. She had heard Edward ask whomever he was talking to hold for a moment before he had pulled away from Bella and bent down.

"Isabella, I am only going to say this one time. It is your reasonability to make sure that you keep up with all the lessons that you have been taught. Now this, "He flicked his fingers again, "means that you are to fetch me a bottle of water. Now move!"

Bella crawled over to the small bar fridge. She was angry with herself for not going over her hand signs. She had actually forgotten about them and she was grateful that her master seemed aware of her tardiness, because he was giving her a refresher course. She only hoped that she would not screw up too badly because she had a feeling that she was going to pay for her mistakes today!

She held the bottle between her teeth as she crawled back to Edward. She wiped the saliva off the lid with a cloth that Edward had put on her cushion before she leaned down and kissed his foot to let him know that she was there. Edward touched her head and she sat up once more.

Edward did not look up but he held out his hand for the bottle.

Bella held it out to him and then she took her place next to him again.

Bella needed the bathroom but she could not remember what the sign was for it. She had already moved a couple of times, the last time she earned a grunt of reproach from Master.

_Damn,_ she thought as she bit her lip, _I'm going to pee right here! What is the fucking sign? Damnit!_

Edward shook his head, she is so fucking stubborn! He knew that Bella needed the bathroom, but she had forgotten the sign for it. When he saw the small bead of sweat break out on her forehead, he hissed impatiently.

"Get up Isabella and go to the fucking bathroom. Meet me back here when you are finished."

Bella ran out of the room and she didn't even bother to close the bathroom door as she sat down, grateful that she didn't have pants on! She sighed in obvious relief as she emptied her bladder. She noticed that her breasts were full of milk and Bella huffed as she thought of how she was going to have to break the 'no speaking' rule to ask permission to use the breast pump.

She washed her hands and walked back to the study. Edward was no longer sitting behind his desk.

Instead, he was standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back. He looked tall and imposing and Bella quickly lowered her eyes to the ground as she briefly met his dark green gaze.

Edward gave a hand signal and Bella hurried to stand in front of him.

He tapped her chin and she look up at him.

Edward pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"You are so stubborn, Isabella. Why did you not speak up sooner? Answer me!"

Bella shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry Master. I didn't want to disappoint you but breaking the rule, but I couldn't remember what the sign is. Could you show me Master?"

Edward showed her the simple but elusive sign and Bella wanted to kick herself for not remembering the sign in the first place.

"Thank you Master." Bella mumbled.

Edward nodded his disappointment evident in his face.

"You will put on an apron and prepare dinner, Isabella. I will be eating in the dining room at 7 p.m. sharp. You will set one place and you will sit next to me, is that clear?"

Bella nodded. As Edward gave her the hand signal for her to leave him, Bella cleared her throat.

"Speak Isabella."

Bella licked her dry lips, "Master, I need to express some milk?" It came out as a question. Bella was wringing her hands together nervously.

Edward watched as Bella's blush spread from her cheeks, down her neck to the tops of her breasts.

Bella shifted from one foot to another, which broke Edward's musing as his eyes snapped up to meet her own, "Stop fidgeting, Isabella!", Bella took a deep breath and she willed herself to calm down.

Edward's eyes were almost black, "Offer yourself to me…" he said, his voice husky with arousal.

Bella's eyes widened, as she understood what he wanted. She straightened up, clasped her hands behind her back, and stuck her chest out. Her breasts quivered as the nipples puckered with her heated thoughts.

Edward's mouth lifted in a smirk as he watched the pulse in her throat begin to beat like a frightened bird. He felt predatory.

Bella watched as Edward's eyes darkened even more and she gasped as he swooped down and his mouth closed over one nipple, while he held the other pinched between the fingers of his other hand.

His tongue curled around her nipple and she felt him pull her deeply into his mouth before he began to suckle.

"Oh… my… god…" Bella felt as if she was going to fall. The incredible sensation of the strong tugging seemed to unleash her juices and she could feel them coating the insides of her thighs.

Edward kept on drinking until he had had his fill. Only then did he lift his head. Bella almost came when she saw a tickle of her milk on his chin, before he wiped it with the back of his hand. His still held her other breast firmly between his fingers so that she did not leak.

"Go and pump your breasts and then prepare dinner."

Bella's fingers pinched her nipple as she nodded and made her way into the kitchen where she did not waste any time pumping her breasts. She had more than enough milk to feed both babies, as Edward had not emptied her breast completely.

Once she was finished, she looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway, fully dressed.

He smirked at her before he took the two bottles from her and walked across the courtyard to Maggie's house.

When he walked back inside, Bella was in the process of setting the dining room table. The rooms were filled with the most delicious smells and Edward was not surprised when he looked up from his desk fifteen minutes later to see Bella kneeling on the floor. She had taken off the apron and he licked his lips as the light from the office bathed her back in a soft glow.

"Is dinner ready Isabella? You may speak."

"Yes, Master."

Edward walked to the dining room with Bella following him. Edward was pleased to see a cushion next to his chair.

He sat down and Bella stood quietly next to him until he gave her permission to sit down. Bella had prepared grilled lamb chops with thickly sliced potato wedges and summer vegetables that had been steamed and dressed lightly.

"This is delicious Isabella." He said as he turned and offered her a bit of meat. Bella licked the morsel from his fingers.

"Hmm," she hummed in agreement as her stomach rumbled.

"Dish up a plate for yourself bring it to me."

Bella got up and she returned a few minutes later with a plate for herself as well as a glass of water.

When she was sitting down again, Edward began to cut her food up and feed her. In between bites of food, he encouraged her to drink her water.

When both of their plates were empty, Edward told Bella to pour them each a mug of coffee and to join him at the kitchen table.

Bella wondered why Edward wanted to talk to her. It was out of what was normal for their playtime, but she obeyed him immediately.

Once she had put his mug of coffee in front of him, he motioned for her to take her seat to his left as she usually did.

Bella clutched the warm coffee mug between her hands.

"Look at me Isabella."

She saw his eyes were softer than before, almost tender as he looked at her, "You don't have to be so nervous, Baby Girl. This is going to take some time for both of us to get used to, so we are going to take it slow, okay?"

"Okay," Bella offered him a tentative smile, which he returned.

"I do want you to practice your hand signals. I want you to know them backwards and forwards. I want to be able to communicate with you, even in public and vanilla company."

Bella frowned slightly and Edward raised his eyebrows, "What is it?"

"Well, what kind of things would you want to say to me in vanilla public in D/s sign language?" She asked, all at once nervous again.

Edward chuckled, "Nothing as bad as you are imagining, Love."

Bella blushed as she dipped her head.

"It may be everyday routine instructions such as: 'Sit' or 'stand up' or 'walk behind me' or 'be silent' or 'you may speak' things like that. Remember; if you agree to our arrangement over the next three months, you are essentially going to be a 24/7 sub or slave two days a week and I don't intend on humiliating you in company, so you are going to have to learn to respond to my hand signals. You will need to practice watching me for instructions and for my permission without drawing attention to yourself or our arrangement. I do not want my mother or father or my brothers asking me what is going on with us. Of course, Jasper and Alice will pick it up quickly because they use the same signs as us."

Bella nodded, "I understand. Thank you for making things clearer to me."

"There is something else."

Bella waited for Edward to elaborate, "I am concerned about your weight issues." He glared at Bella as she huffed impatiently.

"That will cost you five swats with my hand, Isabella. Do you want to add to that?"

Bella shook her head, he was dragging the entire thing out, and she just wanted him to play with her!

"As I was saying, Paul thinks and I agree with him, that this is about you feeling out of control and Anorexia is all about controlling your environment."

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but she hesitated when she saw Edward's eyes narrow in warning, "Sir, I don't think that I have Anorexia. I know that I have a problem, which is why I asked for tonight. I have spoken with Kate and I am going to see Paul on Monday."

Edward was hurt that she had chosen to speak to Kate before she had spoken to him, but he was also happy and grateful that she had decided to go and see Paul before the situation became out of control.

He nodded, "Good, but until I see some improvement, you are back to eating five to six meals a day, Isabella. When we get to Napa, I want you to see Carlisle as well. I want you to have a complete physical examination, and I am sure that he can recommend a good physician or he can run the tests himself and then he can recommend someone to you. I will not have you putting your health in jeopardy."

Bella had so many thoughts running through her head at that moment, but she knew that if she voiced any of them, she would surely end up on the spanking bench, and that was not how she wanted to end her playtime!

She simply nodded and quietly murmured, "Yes, Master."

Edward stared at her a moment longer, he could see that there was a lot that Bella wanted to say, but by the glint in her eyes, she was trying to control her temper and he was pleased that they were not going to have to deal with a tantrum. He had other plans for their time.

"Good girl. Now, I think that we have covered everything for now. I want you in the playroom in fifteen minutes. Do not keep me waiting, Little Girl." He said before he got up and carried their mugs to the dishwasher.

Bella waited until she was alone before she got up and she quickly loaded the dishwasher and packed the leftovers away before she checked that everything was in its place before she made her way upstairs.

She used her bathroom and re-did her hair and applied a fresh coat of lip-gloss before she padded up to the playroom.

She switched the lights on and looked around her. She felt a sudden burst of emotion as she looked at the photographs on the 'Bella Wall'. Over the past year she had added to it, and even Edward had taken some photographs of her and of them together. She loved this room and more importantly she felt safe here.

It was in this room that she had begun to grow and bloom from a forgetful, bratty submissive into the submissive that she had become.

Bella let out a small laugh as she walked around and trailed her fingers over the canes, floggers and crops lovingly.

_Who am I kidding? I am still a brat, with an attitude that needs adjusting from my Master's hand, but he loves me, all of me._

Bella quickly wiped her fingers under her eyes to remove the tears that had fallen.

She turned and walked over to the St. Andrew's cross, and even just feeling the dark wood beneath her fingers could make her quiver inside.

She leaned against the cross beam as images of their time flashed through her mind's eye.

Skin.

Sweat.

Tears.

The crack of whips.

The chink of chains.

The whoosh of the belt just before it found purchase against her skin.

Bella let out a soft whimper as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Edward watched her silently from the corner of the room.

Isabella Marie Cullen was the most intoxicating creature that he had ever laid eyes on. She bewitched him, enchanted him.

Everything about her drew him in.

Her blush, her scent, her breath.

He watched as she touched her favorite things in the room. He was not surprised when she wondered over to the 'hard' equipment on the racks. As much as she protested sometimes, he knew that she loved the sting of the whip against her soft skin, almost as much as he loved to watch the pale flesh turn slowly pink.

He saw her wipe the sudden tears from her cheeks and he felt his heart constrict painfully. He knew that she was having a tough time with the changes that were taking place and he was determined to make them as painless as possible for her.

He smirked as he thought of the new playroom. It was different. After much deliberation with Alice and Rosalie, he had decided on a more dramatic room.

There were no open racks on the walls, this room was all about technology, and there was little on display for prying eyes. Edward knew that he had to make allowances for the fact that there was more than just the two of them and accidents happened, and so he wanted to make it as low-key and high-tech as possible.

The room was decorated in black, silver and a deep plum.

The curtains were velvet, there was a thickly carpeted dais on one side of the large room where the huge metal framed, four-poster bed was to sit.

Their current room was to be 'broken' down the following morning and taken apart, to be set up on the other side. Some of the pieces were being kept while others were being replaced.

All his whips etc would be stored in flat cabinets around the room behind what looked like mirrors.

The new playroom had video equipment, surround sound as well an inbuilt intercom system that would allow them to hear if one of the children woke up, although Edward knew that they would rarely play when the kids were home.

Edward was pulled from his daydream when Bella sigh and turned to kneel on cushion in the middle of the floor.

He watched as she settled herself before he stepped forward. Bella gasped, she had not realized that Edward was so close and she wondered what he had seen.

Edward walked around her kneeling form. Edward trailed a lone finger over her shoulders and he wanted to chuckle as Bella struggled to stay still.

"So, Isabella, we have so much to do and so little time. I'm going to fuck you tonight, everywhere!"

Bella whimpered but Edward heard the noise and he walked around her so that the rock hard bulge in his jeans was in front of her face.

"I didn't give you permission to make a fucking noise Isabella. Now you will get something to keep that naughty mouth busy! Open!"

He flicked the buttons on his jeans and Bella almost came as she watched his cock spring from its confines.

She rose up and opened her mouth wide as she licked him with a flat tongue from the base to the leaking tip.

"FUCK!" Edward roared as he gripped Bella head in his hands.

"Keep your mouth open and relax your throat, I'm going to fuck your mouth."

Bella put her hands on his hips to stabilize her as Edward wasted no time in tilting his hips and bucking into her waiting mouth.

Bella could feel saliva run down her chin as Edward worked his cock deep into her throat. She fought her gag reflex and forced herself to breath slowly through her nose as her tongue curled around the underside of his dick.

"Fuck, Isabella… so good. So fucking good, Baby… yeah, just like that, your mouth – fuck! Touch my balls…"

Bella cupped his balls in one hand while she gently stroked his perineum. Suddenly she was hit with inspiration and she used both hands to stroke his firm ass cheeks.

Impossibly she felt him get even harder and with a rush of boldness, Bella scooped some of her juice from her aching pussy and used the coating to rub around his puckered hole before she pushed a finger just inside.

She felt Edward stiffen and then he was ramming himself deep into her throat as he began to sprit cum down her throat.

"ISABELLA!"

Bella swallowed everything he gave her and it seemed as if there was no end as stream after stream poured down her throat.

Finally his hands relaxed on her aching skull and Bella was able to pull away from where she had been pressed against his pubic bone.

Her lips were sore, her throat was aching and burning but Bella was beaming at the joy that she had been able to give her Master.

She slowly removed her finger as she began to lick Edward clean. She licked his balls gently before placing little kisses on them as she made her way up his cock, avoiding the tip, as she knew how sensitive it would be. With one last kiss to his pelvic bone and Bella sat back and lowered her head once more. She was breathing heavily, the same as Edward. He finally moved as he kicked off his jeans.

"Oh my god, Isabella, I have no words…" he muttered. His brushed the back of his hand over her cheek, "Thank you," he whispered.

Bella felt a wave of warmth flow through her at his words and Edward watched through heavy eyes as her swollen, red lips parted in a small smile.

He stepped away from her and Bella could hear him moving about the room before he called her name.

"Come to me Isabella"

Bella obeyed and hurriedly got to her feet. Edward was standing next to the counter. "Eyes up."

Bella met his smiling gaze as Edward handed her a bottle of water.

She drank thirstily before she gave the almost empty bottle back to him.

"What color are you, Isabella?"

"Green, Master."

"Was I too rough?"

"No Master, I loved pleasing you with my mouth." she said shyly.

Edward smiled, "Good, because we are going to have some fun tonight. This is our last night in this room and so, we are playing a game that I have called, 'Sub's choice'. You have three minutes only to gather at least ten implements of your choice."

Bella's brow wrinkled as she wrapped her head around this surprising turn.

"That means that I want some impact instruments as well as a few toys that you want me to use on you or with you. Once they are all here, I will choose ten. Do you understand?"

Bella bit her lip as she nodded.

"Answer me."

"I think so Master. I have three minutes to gather my favorite toys."

Edward nodded. He sat down on a low stool and held out a stop watch. He cocked an eyebrow at her and Bella felt her thighs getting wetter.

"Ready?"

Bella nodded.

Edward's green eyes flicked from her to the watch and he grinned. "GO!"

Bella jumped at his shout and she ran over to the wall. She pulled a riding crop from the rack, as well as a paddle and a suede flogger that she was very fond off.

She ran back and put the items on the counter before she turned to the drawers.

She was mumbling to herself as Edward chuckled and egged her on, "Come on, Isabella, you can do better than that!" he said as she gave him a dirty look and threw down the plug that she was holding to pick up a bigger one.

As the seconds ticked by Bella added to the pile. Edward laughed as Bella let out a growl of frustration when she became tangled up in some rope, and he gave a low whistle, "You'd better hurry, Baby Girl, time's running out!" he teased in a singsong tone.

Bella opened up the last drawer and she grinned over her shoulder as Edward began to count down from twenty.

"Nineteen – eighteen"

There was something that she wanted to try but she had never had the opportunity or the guts but now she pulled it out of its place and she raced back just as Edward was ending his count, "Three – two – time's up!"

Bella made sure that her hands were on the counter as she bounced on her toes in excitement and she couldn't help giggling as Edward caught her around the waist and swung her around.

"Wow this is quite impressive! Hmm, it's a pity that we don't have three days to play with all of this, but I'm sure that we can make a plan!"

Bella hummed in agreement as Edward kissed the tip of her nose and picked her up around the waist only to set her down on the padded table.

He turned around and looked more closely at what she had chosen. Some of her selections were a great surprise and others made him shake his head as he pushed the small sized butt plugs out of the way with a snort.

"Seriously Little Girl? This is smaller than my thumb and you expect me to use it? Come on, you've been using your plug haven't you?"

Uh oh. Bella felt the smile slide off her face as she shook her head slowly.

"Pardon? Talk to me, Baby Girl"

Bella looked up reluctantly and met his eyes, but she was surprised that instead of disappointment and anger, her Master looked concerned and yes, perhaps a little disappointed.

"Are you still sore from the birth, Bella?" He said as he dropped the toys and moved to stand between her thighs. He slid his hands gently over the tops of her legs.

Bella shook her head. She felt so ashamed and embarrassed.

"What is it then?" Edward prompted gently.

Bella huffed, "It's just that, um, after I had the twins, my, um, my rectum was tender and I didn't want to ask Dr. Stevenson if everything was working okay, you know, in the 'back door' area when I went for my check up, I was embarrassed," her voice had gotten quieter until Edward was straining to hear her.

Bella could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. She was sure that she looked like a traffic light!

Edward took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down, but he was angry with Bella. He was sick and tired of her neglecting herself! This was going to stop, but now was not the time to berate her like he wanted to do, nor was it the time to spank her for her thoughtlessness, either.

So he simply nodded and kissed her cheek, "We can talk about that later, but for now, I want you to lie back on the table and put your arms and legs out to the sides."

Bella frowned as she hurried to obey him, she was so sure that Master would have blown up at her, but he didn't. In fact, he didn't seem to care one way or the other.

Bella lay back as a small sigh escaped her. Edward turned around and watched as Bella got herself into position. He could see that his reaction had puzzled her.

Good, he smirked to himself; she needed to be thrown off kilter a little.

He turned back with a smile, "Okay, let's see. We are using this," he held up four lengths of rope and a blindfold. Bella watched as he secured her ankles and wrists to the O-rings on the corners. He smiled in delight, "Sorry, but the rest is for you to guess at. If you guess what I'm using, then you can have an orgasm, and by my count, there are still five items that you need to guess at, so there are five orgasms just waiting for you. Now close your eyes, Beautiful."

Bella closed her eyes but she couldn't help wiggling in anticipation.

"Stop moving!" Edward said sharply and Bella stilled immediately.

After a few minutes Bella felt something tickling her nipples and she could feel them pucker quickly.

Edward's soft chuckle and warm breath across her chest made her want to arch her back up to meet his mouth, but she didn't dare move.

"Okay, first item, what is this? You will answer to me from now on."

Bella frowned in concentration and she was just about to say that she couldn't feel anything when she felt something drag across her torso.

It happened a second time and then a third. Bella knew that it was a flogger but she was not sure if Edward had swapped them out or not, she decided to take a chance.

"The suede flogger!" She said.

Edward chuckled and her reward was the light sting of the tentacles as they were worked over her chest and stomach lightly.

"Very good, but that was easy, okay, that's one. Are you ready for the next one?" Without waiting, Bella felt something squeezing her small toe on her foot.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in protest.

Edward tut-tuttered and then spoilt it by sniggering.

"Sorry! No hay here, that was so easy, Isabella, you disappoint me. Oh well, it would have been fun for you!"

"No, please, Master, I just got a fright, please give me another chance!"

Bella felt the undeniable sting of a paddle on her thigh as Edward leaned over her, "I didn't give you permission to speak freely Isabella! Now, if you can't follow the rules, we will stop the game and go to bed! Is that what you want?"

Bella bit her lip as she shook her head but she didn't speak out.

"Are you sure?"

Bella nodded.

Edward straightened up and turned towards the counter and the pile of unused toys there.

His eyes widened as he looked at the one item that he had never thought that Bella would pick. How did she even know what it was?

"You have forfeited two orgasms Isabella. I hope that you can do better with this one."

Bella bit back a groan as something struck her thigh sharply.

"Do you need more?"

Bella nodded.

She could feel Edward moving before she felt light stinging blows land on her legs, hips thighs and as she was willing it, her dripping pussy lips.

"Oh! Master!" Bella groaned and then she wanted to weep in frustration as all movement stopped.

Bella wanted to beg for forgiveness but she didn't want to compound her mistake.

She heard her Master throw down what she knew to be her favorite crop before his fingers were at her ankles and then her wrists.

She was tugged to her feet and led across the floor and it was only when she felt the cool wood against her stomach and chest that she heaved a sigh of relief. Edward gave her a fright as she suddenly felt his naked body against her buttocks and back.

"You are not getting off that easily, Little Girl. I picked out your other 'gift'. I didn't know that you were up for this, but let's get to it. You failed, but I am going to take pity on you, and you may cum three times, as long as you cum before I do!" he almost sneered into her ear.

Bella was happy that she was now secured to the cross beams because she was shaking from need.

She needed to cum!

"Do you trust me, Isabella?" Edward's lips tickled the lobe of her ear.

Bella bit back a whimper as the velvet timber of his voice caused her to shiver.

"Y-y-yes, Master, I trust you with my life." Bella stuttered passionately.

"Good, because I need you to trust me now Isabella, I want to try something, but if at any time you are in pain or afraid, you are to safe word, is that clear?"

"I understand, Master."

Edward licked the skin behind Bella's ear and she felt her juices leak out of her.

"You are going to like this, Little Girl" Edward growled as he nipped her earlobe.

Edward stepped away and Bella hear a familiar buzzing but before she could place it, she felt lube being massaged around her back entrance and she automatically tensed up. Edward didn't stop but he knelt behind her and placed tender kisses over her cheeks as his finger gently stroked her puckered hole until Bella began to push her butt against his finger gently. He checked and saw that she had relaxed completely and if anything she was trying to encourage him to press his finger inside her.

Edward smiled to himself that was the sign that he was looking for; Bella was craving more.

Bella tensed again when she felt the smallest anal vibrator that was just a little thicker than a pencil and about an inch long being passed over her asshole. Edward was teasing her, as he didn't intend to insert anything until Bella had been examined. His aim was to get her dripping and Bella didn't disappoint.

She was moaning and grinding her hips as she tried in vain to find friction.

"I want you to cum just from this, Isabella. Can you feel it? It feels so good, doesn't it Baby Girl? You want me to push my cock deep inside you; you need to feel something inside your ass, don't you, hmm?"

"Master – I want you inside me! Please fuck me with the vibrator!"

Bella began panting. She could not believe that she was going to climax just from the feeling of the vibrations against her ass and the sound of her Master's voice.

Suddenly she knew that she could not hold back and she cried out, "Master! I need to cum!"

Edward let out a dark bark of laughter, "CUM!"

Bella's entire body shook as she felt her cum running down her legs. She was clutching at the beams of the cross so that she didn't sag against the ropes and leave marks on her wrists.

The smell of her arousal was intoxicating and it was with reluctance that Edward moved away and put the vibrator down.

The next thing that Bella felt was a sting across the backs of her thighs. She yelped in surprise and jumped, and tried to move away from whatever Edward had used.

Again the switch or whatever it was caught her, this time across both of her cheeks, making her cry out again.

_The fucking thing stung like a bitch! What the fuck, Asshole?_

Bella felt her anger rise up suddenly as she hissed and braced herself for another blow.

The next blow struck her around her hips and this time Bella felt the tail of the whip curl around her hip.

_Motherfucker!_

Edward was using a bull whip. Bella bit back a scream as she felt it across her back. There was not pleasure in this, only pain and Bella was about to safe word when she felt something change inside her.

She felt the next lash against her thigh, the end of it wrap around the inside of her thigh and with an expert flick of his wrist, Edward caused the very tip to flick her pussy.

Suddenly there wasn't only pain as Bella felt her skin become sensitive so that even as Edward began to use a very light touch, barely touching her with the whip, Bella could feel it, she could feel the air change around her as Edward lift his arm, as the tail whistled through the air and the excitement of guessing where it would land.

Her breasts and her neck were the only parts of her left untouched as Edward made thin marks appear over her back, hips, buttocks and legs.

Bella's pussy burned from longing. She _wanted_ him to strike her there! That was a shock to Bella. She had never been much of a pain slut and she wondered when it had changed. She pushed her ass out as far as she could so that she could expose her labia to Edward.

Once again, Bella was ready to safe word, this time from frustration just as Edward stopped. She gasped as she heard him drop the whip to the floor.

Bella heard him chuckle from somewhere to her left. The next thing she felt was a water bottle being pressed to her mouth.

She drank thirstily. This time Edward gave her several sips of cold water after she had some apple juice.

She felt Edward untying the rope at her wrists and he spent a few moment massaging the skin and muscles of her arms before he knelt and did the same with her ankles.

Edward took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

He directed her to the toilet and gently pushed her down on the seat.

"Keep the blindfold on; use the toilet and then call me."

Bella did as directed and she was proud that she had managed to find the toilet paper and she flushed before she called out.

Edward was by her side almost instantly and she wondered if he had watched her take a pee. For some reason the thought made her blush and Edward noticed the pinkness of her cheeks as he handed her the hand wash.

"What are you thinking about that has you so riled up?"

Bella mumbled under her breath and Edward flicked his finger over her backside, "Speak up when I am asking you a question Isabella!"

"I was wondering if you had watched me, um use the toilet."

Edward just laughed as he handed her a towel and then led her back into the playroom. Suddenly his fingers were on her face and the next thing he was pulling the blind fold away.

Bella blinked in the soft light. She looked around her and gasped. The playroom was a mess! There was equipment littering the floor. She looked up to see Edward smiling at her.

There was a bullwhip next to the cross but she was shocked to see a leather flogger, a riding crop, and a multi strand whip.

Edward was still smiling as he led her towards the bed, "Come on,"

Bella lay in the middle of the bed with her shoulders propped against large pillows. Her legs were open wide and her feet were flat on the bed.

She watched, as she had been ordered to, as her Master made love to her pussy with his mouth, fingers, and teeth.

Bella was covered in sweat; her hair was mattered and stuck to her face as she saw Edward lick her with a flat tongue before he drank some of her juice.

"Master, please, I need to cum… please…"

Edward looked up at her from the juncture of her thighs. He wiped his chin on the back of his hand. He had kept Bella in suspense for the past twenty minutes and he knew that if he took her to the threshold of her climax one more time, she would topple over.

"I'm so proud of you, Isabella, now cum for me!"

With that, he bit down on her clit as he pushed and twisted three fingers inside of her boiling centre.

Bella screamed out and arched herself off the bed as she squired all over Edward's fingers, chest, and mouth as he greedily pinched her clit and covered her entrance with his greedy mouth. Bella was shaking so hard that Edward clamped an arm over her hips to keep her still as he pinched and twisted her swollen clit and he drank from her core.

Bella blinked slowly as she felt the bed beneath her back. She was breathing as if she had been starved of air, taking great big gulps as she tried to fill her lungs.

Edward moved over her and cupped her cheek in his hand as he forced her to look at him. "Deep, slow breaths Isabella, you are going to hyperventilate otherwise. Now slowly, in, and out. Again. There we go, again. Good Girl." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

Bella felt better as she continued to breathe in time to Edward's chest that was pressed against her own.

Finally Edward smiled down at her almost sadly, "Come on, I need to get you up and then we can shower." He sat up and took Bella's hand. He frowned when he felt her resist.

"What is it?"

Bella let out a puff of exasperation, "Master, I'm not tired; I want to keep playing… I mean, we haven't… you know and it's not even," she looked over at the clock on the wall, "nine o'clock yet!" Bella said curtly. There was complete silence and it was then that Bella dared to look up and she was not surprised to see that Edward was glaring at her.

"Get over to the whipping bench Isabella! Move!" Edward's voice was deep and sharp.

Bella scrambled off the bed and she ran over to the whipping bench. She knew before she opened her mouth that she was going to be in trouble, but she wanted to provoke him into action! Their playtime was precious and ever since Bella had told her master that she was feeling tender, he had backed off and modified their playtime and she did not want that!

If it cost her a red backside then so be it; this was what she wanted and needed from her master and she wasn't sorry that she had to remind him of that.

She climbed on and positioned herself so that her pelvic bone was almost at the edge of the bench and her arms were stretched in front of her.

Edward was cussing under his breath as he watched Bella scuttle over to the bench like an eager puppy. The little brat had deliberately provoked him and she was going to pay for her insolence. He had planned to continue their playtime in the shower and in their bed but now; there would be none of the gentle but thorough lovemaking that Edward had planned.

He walked over to the rack and he pulled the black paddle with the holes in it from the wall. He smacked it against his hand and the noise from the paddle made Bella jump. He saw her turn her head towards him but his growl of warning had her quickly burying her head against her raised arm.

"You think that I need_ reminding_ of what we have and haven't done, Isabella? _Well? Do you?"_ He said gruffly as he dropped the paddle and gabbed two sets of soft cuffs. They were made from the softest material but they were strong and thick so that there would be no marks. He had a feeling that Miss Bella would be trying to escape from the bench before long.

"N-N-no Master," she whispered.

Edward spanked her left cheek with his hand, "I said that I want to hear you Isabella!"

He went back to pulling and binding up her ankles.

"NO MASTER!" Bella shouted.

She was getting angry with him now.

Edward pulled her down so that her ass was hanging off the end of the bench, leaving her open and exposed. As he walked around the back of the bench, he smacked her on the other cheek.

"Well, apparently Isabella, we now do what _you _want, and just because _you_ are not tired, and _you_ want to 'play', _you_ expect me to comply, is that right?" He sneered as he stretched her torso over the bench and began to secure her wrist.

"NO MASTER! YOUR GIRL DOESN'T THINK THAT, MASTER!" Bella was worried; she could feel the anger rolling off Edward as he spoke and worked to tie her up.

Edward wanted to laugh. He knew that Bella was trying to score some 'points' by referring to herself in the third person as most of the other subs that she knew did.

_Too fucking late, Isabella!_

"Drop the act, Isabella, we both know that you actually _do think that_ or why else would you have said what you did? Surely, you didn't deliberately disrespect me. Surely, you didn't deliberately set out to provoke me. That would mean that you want the thirty paddle spankings that you are about to receive, and that is just crazy, right? RIGHT?" He shouted the last word close to her ear as he yanked her head back so that he could look into her eyes.

His hand kept a tight grip on the hair that he had fisted as he felt her trying to lower her gaze.

Bella looked into Edward's pit black eyes and she felt a curl of anxiety.

_Fuck, he's really pissed off,_ she thought lamely.

Edward pulled her face closer, "If you don't speak up, Isabella, I will make it thirty five and then forty and then…"

"FINE! _FINE! _ I admit it! I did do it deliberately! I provoked you and I wanted to make you angry! _Are you happy now?" _she ground _out_ angrily. Bella's eyes widened as she realized that she had spoken aloud.

Edward chuckled as he let her hair go and he turned away as he rubbed his hands together, "Oh Isabella, I am very happy, but you, Little Girl are not going to be so happy, I promise you."

Bella wanted to apologize but she knew that if she opened her mouth, she wouldn't sit down for a week or more.

She put her head down on the bench and closed her eyes as she felt the tears burn behind her closed lids.

"I will count. You will get five with my hand for your insolence at the table tonight and then thirty with the paddle," Edward said.

The five with his hand were hard but bearable and Bella loved feeling his hand against her as he rubbed the skin briskly.

After the first ten strokes with the paddle, Edward ordered Bella to drink water. She was a sniveling, sobbing mess. Her ass was sore, and every thought of sex was gone.

After he had gently wiped her snot and tears off her sweaty face, he walked behind her "Last ten, Isabella, you are doing well, my Love." He said softy and Bella could hear that he was tired and more than a little upset. Not so much angry as hurt by her decision to force him to change their time together.

That was when remorse set in. Bella did not care about the pain in her ass anymore. She put her head down and cried because she had failed her master – again. She had caused him to doubt himself and she had been the cause of his anger and hurt feelings.

Edward watched as Bella put her head down and she began to cry. Just like a parent with a baby, Edward had come to discern Bella's different tears. Anger, pain, fear, happiness, sub-high, sub-drop, remorse, all of these emotions cause tears from Bella but the way that she looked as looked at him and the way that she has stiffened when he had spoken was enough to tell Edward that Bella was feeling remorseful for her behavior.

As the last stroke fell, Edward threw the paddle away from him across the room and he walked quickly into the bathroom. He splashed water onto his face and arms before he emptied his bladder and washed his hands and face again.

He felt hurt and betrayed by Bella's behavior. He thought that they were past this!

He sighed and walked back into the playroom.

He brought a cool wet cloth with him and Bella hissed as the soothing materiel met her burning bottom.

"Settle down, Isabella!" Edward reprimanded her and Bella stilled.

After applying arnica cream and washing his hands again, Edward walked over and untied Bella's hands and feet.

He could see that she was tired, but there was still a lesson to be learned.

"Tired Isabella?"

Bella nodded but then she quickly vocalized her answer when she heard his warning rumble.

"Yes, Master."

Edward leaned over so that his mouth was close to her ear, "_Too bad," _he straighted up and spoke in an almost cheerful voice, "now this is what is going to happen, I am going to fuck you and you are not allowed to cum. You will not receive any release tonight and you will thank me afterwards. Why will you do that, Isabella?"

Bella bit back a sob and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Because, you are my Master and I pledged in my rules that 'the submissive will be mindful of her Dom and will seek to please him and comply with his commands.' I," Bella felt a lone tear role down her face, "live to please you, Master and I am sorry that I disrespected you and provoked you instead of talking to you."

Edward merely nodded and he was pleased that she couldn't see his face because he was sure that she would see the glint of tears in his eyes._ Why can't she just fucking behave?_ He asked himself angrily. He reached down and wanted to laugh at his semi hard-on, even his cock was feeling out of it!

"Open," he barked gruffly.

Bella opened her mouth and she began to suck and work his dick until it was hard and throbbing.

Edward pulled out of Bella's mouth and he moved behind her, to his pleasant surprise, Bella was dripping over the floor. Her juices were almost a steady drip. The sight made Edward even harder.

_She was dripping her cum juice onto his floor!_

His cock was still coated in Bella's saliva and so without preamble, Edward slid inside her. He almost pulled out in shock at the lava like heat that her channel was emitting.

Edward didn't tease or waste time, he was on a mission and he wanted this punishment over. He set a fast pace, pulling out and then slamming back inside her. He could feel the walls of Bella's vagina begin to contract and he spanked her ass sharply.

Bella cried out, "Do. Not. Cum!" Edward said as he picked up the pace.

Bella knew that she was not going to make it. Her body was too ripe – she was on the very brink of cumming when suddenly Edward stilled.

Bella growled in frustration because she was ready to face anything to cum again and then his cock was gone and Bella felt the hot cum spray over her ass, hips and back.

She curled her hands into fists. She was pissed off beyond belief.

When Edward was finished, he picked up the cool cloth that he had used for Bella and he wiped her ass and back down, cleaning up the cooled fluid.

He threw it onto the counter and sighed. He was so fucking tired and he could not believe that it was 9.30 p.m. They had been in the playroom for almost three hours!

"Get up and shower Isabella. You will be sleeping in the subs room tonight, but before you go to sleep, I expect you to come and see me in our bedroom."

Edward reached out and gently touched Bella's hair before he turned around and walked out of the playroom and downstairs.

Bella didn't move for a while. She was so angry and frustrated as well as being disgusted at her own bratty behavior. This was a special night or it was supposed to have been. It was their last night in this room and she had ruined it.

Bella got up and she quickly cleaned off all of the equipment and returned them to the correct places before she walked into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. When she emerged a while later, she felt much better. Her ass was still tender, but she knew that there would be no bruising. She had applied a layer of cream to the hot skin before she mopped the floor and cleaned the bench and table and she pulled the sheets off the bed.

With one last look, she switched off the light and she made her way downstairs. The bedroom door to the Master suite was closed and Bella could see that the light was off. She heard a noise downstairs and quietly followed it. Edward stood in the dark kitchen. Bella could smell his wonderful fresh smell and she could see his wet hair in the darkness. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and Bella watched as he tilted the glass of amber liquid and swallowed it.

He put the glass on the counter before he turned the cap on the water bottle that he picked up and he emptied the contents in a few swallows.

Bella turned to quietly leave. She realized that he needed some space.

She made her way up the staircase quietly and after she fetched a cushion from the subs room, she knelt outside the bedroom door.

About fifteen minutes later, Bella heard Edward set the alarm before he made his way upstairs. He stopped when he saw her in the hallway but he continued up stairs again. He stepped around Bella and opened the door to the bedroom and he walked in.

Bella didn't move. Edward pulled off the towel and he slipped on a pair of sleep pants. He couldn't even find it in himself to smile at the Ed Hardy design, a birthday present from his brother!

He moved into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out. He smoked so little nowadays that he didn't enjoy the residue taste in his mouth anymore.

Finally he made his way into the bedroom and sprawled out on a sofa.

He noticed that Bella was watching his every move. Smart Girl. He lifted his hand without saying a word and he motioned her forward.

Bella crawled across the carpet until she was kneeling in front of him. Her robe lay discarded in the hallway.

Edward reached out and he tilted her chin up until she met his eyes.

He could see how remorseful she was and he knew that it wasn't because of the spanking, although that would help her to remember that she was not to try and top him again!

"Speak to me," he said gently.

Bella looked away before the sound of him clearing his throat made her meet his gaze once more.

"I am so sorry Master. I was looking forward to tonight, I was so excited, and a little sorry that this was our last time there, that I think I just panicked when you said that we were going to shower. I-I didn't want it to end." He could see her swallow thickly.

Edward nodded, "I accept your apology Isabella, but I am upset that you choose to act up instead of talk to me. This is not the first time that you have provoked me or tested me and it has to stop! If you have something to say, what are you supposed to do?" He fixed her with a hard glare.

"Safe word," she mouthed as a tear slid down her face.

Edward nodded but he didn't say anything to her. She had something to say to him and he waited for her to speak again.

"Thank you for my punishment, Master. Thank you for reminding me what my place is. I am your submissive and I have failed you tonight, and I'm so very s-s-s-sorry." Bella's face crumbled as a sob broke out of her.

Edward put his hand on top of her head. Bella launched herself at his knees and she wrapped her arms around them as she cried and pressed her face into the soft material of his sleep pants. Edward gently stroked her hair as he waited for her to calm down. When she was reduced to hiccups and sniffles before he handed her a handful of tissues.

Once she had wiped her face, Edward leaned down and picked her up so sit sideways on his lap. He cuddled her against him and Bella reveled in the warmth radiating off his body.

"Isabella Cullen, I love you so much. You are the sun, moon, and stars to me. You have been suitably punished for your actions and it is over, so please don't dwell on it any longer, except to complete the task that I have written for you to complete in your journal. Now, have you thought about my proposal?"

Bella took a shuddering breath and sat back slightly so that she could look at Edward.

"You mean to submit to you completely two days a week for the next three months?"

Edward nodded, "That's right, if you agree then we will begin next week and we will go forward for the next twelve weeks. I have drawn up a short contract for you, so that you know what my expectations are on those two days. I do not want any 'understandings'" Bella frowned as Edward used air quotes, but she knew better than to interrupt him, "so you need to be absolutely sure because there is no backing out of this once we begin. The days won't change, even if one of us is ill or away or we have a dinner arrangement or whatever, so I need your answer."

Bella took a deep breath, "I have thought of little else since you asked me and my answer is – yes." Bella broke into a grin as she said the word, "Yes, I want to serve you two days a week. I want to relinquish all control to you during that time."

Edward stared hard at her, "I won't be lenient, Isabella. I will not tolerate any arguments, insubordination or insolence from you, if you behave like a spoiled teenager, I _will_ come down on you like a ton of bricks, is that understood. I want you to read through this," he handed Bella a sheet of paper, "and then you can sign it, if you are agreement."

Edward sat back on the sofa, "Why don't you put your robe on, Love and come back and join me?"

Bella nodded and she quickly complied before she joined him again. Edward opened his arms to her, knowing that she was craving some physical contact after their playtime.

Bella tucked her hair behind her ears as she began to read the contract:

_**This document is a formal agreement between, Edward Cullen, Dominant and Isabella Cullen, Submissive.**_

_**Upon agreement and signing thereof, this agreement will be binding to both parties for twelve weeks from September 1 to December 1.**_

_**This contract is renewable upon agreement by both parties and will be binding for a term of not less than three months to no more than four months, upon which time, a new contract must be drawn up with new limits and rules agreed to by both parties.**_

_**The rules for this contract are as follows:**_

_**Isabella agrees to be collared for not more than twenty-four hours, two days a week. These may not be consecutive days, and there must be at least two days between 'play days'. Only one of these days may occur over a weekend.**_

_**For the duration of the period, Isabella agrees to forgo her right to use any and all safe words.**_

_**Isabella agrees to submit to her Master completely and she agrees to obey each and every command to the fullest of her abilities.**___

_**Should she not be able to comply with a command, she will use the word, "TRAVEL" and she will convey this message to him either via, text message, telephone or in person. Should her Master not believe the reason to be a valid one, Isabella agrees to any punishment that her Master shall meter out.**_

_**Isabella agrees to diarize her actions and thoughts during this period, and she agrees to **__**verbalize**__** all and any concerns that she has, either before or following this time.**_

_**Isabella agrees that her Master will punish any infraction of these rules swiftly and fairly.**_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella looked up after she had read through the typed page twice and she realized that Edward was watching her closely.

"Is there anything that is unclear in there or is there anything that you need to talk about?" He asked quietly.

Until he had watched, Bella begin to read over the form that he had taken hours to draw up; Edward had not realized how much he wanted her to agree to this arrangement.

He was excited by the prospect of moving to the 'next level' in their relationship, while giving Bella what she needed.

Bella shook her head, "No. I won't lie, it is a little scary to basically sign all my rights away for two days a week, but I also know that I want this more than anything. I need this and I trust you implicitly, so I agree, Master."

Edward smiled at her as he brought himself closer and he slowly explored her mouth with his own.

When they broke apart to come up for air, Edward rested his forehead against hers, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, Isabella. I want you to relax during this time, Baby Girl. I want you to let me worry about all of the stuff that has gotten you so worked up in the last few months. I want to take care of you, Isabella. I promise that do my very best to not break your trust in me, thank you." He whispered before he slid his hands under the hair at the back of her neck and tenderly kissed her open mouth.

Bella wound her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and she tugged the silky soft hair there and she touched her tongue to his.

When they broke apart, Edward patted her leg.

"Do you need to pump some of your milk?"

Bella nodded and on cue, a droplet of milk leaked from one nipple and Bella shivered as it ran down her stomach.

"Yes, please Master."

Edward lifted her to her feet, "Come on, I want you to sleep with me tonight, so express some milk to relieve the pressure and then we can get some sleep."

Soon afterwards, Bella snuggled into Edward's arms and she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The rest of the week flew past and before Bella could catch her breath, the removal vans had loaded the last of the furniture that they were taking with them and their personal belongings. Maggie and Reggie had left a couple of hours before them so that they could be ready to offload in their new homes.

Bella walked slowly down the stairs. The house echoed as she reached the hallway. Edward had just loaded the two sleeping babies into Bella's car as Bella stared around her. She had cried several times over the past few days but this morning, she could not help but feel at peace.

It was time to move on.

"Ready, Little Girl?"

Bella smiled at his words and she turned to him with a grin, "More than ready."

Edward closed the front door with finality and they drove away without either of them looking back.

The drive was over quickly and their excitement became almost palatable as they drove into the small familiar town of St. Helena.

Edward reached over and took hold of Bella's hand that had been clasped in her lap and he turned into the new white gates. The sign above the gates read the same but it had been redone in black wrought iron and there were two prancing horses on either side of the sign which read, 'ROCKING HORSE RANCH'.

Just then the babies began to wake up and Edward drove down the three mile dirt road before he turned to the left. On the right hand side, they could just see a little of Alice and Jasper's new home.

Bella was almost bouncing as they turned a corner and she looked to her right.

"Oh. My. God." She gasped.

Edward stopped the car at the bottom of the drive so that they could take it in.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

By some tacit agreement, Bella had not seen the house since Easter, when it was little more than a shell.

Now it sat majestically on a small hill. Bella could see the gleaming grey flagstone and shingles stretched out on either side of the double volume entrance.

There was a stone fountain in the middle of the large circular driveway. To the left of the driveway was a road that led to the garages, storage rooms, as well as the courtyard that separated the Cullens home from Maggie and Reggie's home.

Just then, Jackson let out a bellow of indignation at being ignored and Edward grinned broadly as he gunned the engine and pulled the car around the front of the house.

Suddenly Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and a heavily pregnant Rosalie streamed out of the double front doors.

"Welcome home, Darlings!" Esme called out as Edward got out of the car and hurried around to open Bella's door.

He quickly took a now screaming Jack from his car seat and handed him off to Bella. She held him close to her chest and she had to chuckle as he began to look for his 'milk supply' that he could obviously smell.

Edward took a rather startled looking Alexis from her seat and he cradled her in his arms as everyone began to pull their luggage from the back of the SUV.

Esme held out her hands for Jackson as Alice pulled a bottle of breast milk from the babies supply bag.

"Bella, you and Edward explore your new home, while Ali and I sort these two out." Esme said and with that the two women walked back inside the house obviously knowing where they were going to.

Bella looked at Edward and shrugged before she looked around at their family standing around them, "So, who is going to show us around our new house?" She said with a grin.

Edward chuckled and the next thing she knew, Bella was being scooped up into his arms bridal style.

Bella yelp in surprise, "What are you doing, you crazy man?" she exclaimed as she tried to wiggle free.

Edward laughed and held her even more securely against his chest.

"Oh! Hush Woman, I am doing my husbandly duty," he said as he smiled down at her with his bright green eyes twinkling merrily.

He looked up at their new home with pride and satisfaction, "Welcome home, my Love." He whispered as he stepped across the threshold and into the black and white tiles of the circular entrance hall.

Bella gasped as she looked up the double volume height and she saw that one side of the circle was a glass tower that had a staircase in it.

There was a table and a couple of chairs at the bottom of the stairwell with doors leading off the other side of it.

"Oh my, Rosalie! This is magnificent! It is breathtaking!" Bella whispered as she looked around her.

Rosalie smiled at her, "I am glad you think so, B. I think that this is one of the best designs that I've ever done. Now let me show you around and then I am going to waddle off back to Mom and Dad and sleep for a few hours!"

The house was huge, with a total of almost 11,000 sq. feet in total. The ground floor comprised of a formal sitting room and dining room that was decorated in rich cream and chocolate with splashes of color in Bella's artwork and plants, a family room/den that led to the kitchen. There was a sun room/breakfast room on one side of the state-of-the art kitchen. There was a butler's pantry, a store room as well as the laundry. There was a fully equipped gym on the other side of the kitchen and den.

The house was a clever collection of eclectic designs and decoration that seemed opposed but worked. An eggshell blue offset the white walls and hardwood floors in the family room and this color scheme carried through to the Shaker style kitchen and breakfast room. These rooms over looked the vast back 'garden'. These informal, private rooms were decorated in a 'shabby chic' style and while every appliance and piece of furniture was the absolute best of its kind, Esme knew Bella well enough to know that she felt more at home in a 'homely' atmosphere and that is what she set out to create for her.

Bella loved it. She loved the sophistication of the formal living room and dining room, with the cream carpets, leather and suede but she knew that they would spend the majority of their time in the informal rooms.

Bella could not take it all in and she just shook her head as she walked around.

There were three stair cases leading upstairs. There was the main spiral staircase that led up to the top landing, there was also a staircase off the kitchen and one that led from the outside to the separate entrance of Edward and Bella's private rooms in the 'Annex'. The Annex comprised of their playroom, a fully fitted bathroom, Bella's studio and Edward's music room.

Edward and Bella had direct access to their master bedrooms suite, through a security coded door.

The first floor held five bedrooms with bathrooms on suite on one side of the house and the master bedroom suite as well as the Annex on the other side of the circular landing, which would give Edward and Bella the privacy that they wanted.

The first bedroom had been turned into a nursery and Bella was shocked at the wonderful job that Esme had done.

The room was wall papered in yellow and white thick stripes and then the room had been 'divided' into pink and blue. The furniture in the room was white but the accents had been divided equally into pink and blue! There was one pink crib and one blue one. There were two of everything that was the same except for the color; even the white wooden rocking chair in the corner had yellow cushions on it.

The hardwood floors gleamed under the white rug with the pink and blue stars on it. Bella clapped her hands as she looked around the room. Bella also noticed that Esme and Edward had worked together secretly as she noticed the framed black and white and colored photos of the babies on the wall. There were ones of them by themselves, with both Edward and Bella and ones precious moments that Bella did not even realized had been taken. It was perfect and the tears in her eyes told Rosalie as such.

As they went from one room to the next, it seemed as though Esme, Rosalie, and Alice had read her and Edward's minds and so each room matched their personalities perfectly.

When Bella opened the door of the last bedroom, she smiled. It was definitely her 'sub's room'. She knew it as soon as she opened the door. It was very simply decorated in wooden and natural wicker furniture and white linens. There was a large wooden amour in one corner and the floor as well as one wall was made from the grey flagstone that she loved. The exposed beams of the pitched ceilings and the large balcony doors added to the illusion that she was being transported back to their time in Mario and Maria has converted barn cottage.

She looked at Edward as she felt tears slip down her cheeks, "It looks like the bedroom in Tuscany!" She exclaimed.

Edward nodded, "It wasn't easy to combine the styles, but Rosie did a fantastic job."

Bella nodded.

Rosalie shrugged, "Well, it took some tweaking, but I managed to incorporate the 'Mediterranean' style on the end and that way, the annex doesn't look out of place either. I put an outdoor lounge and dining room beneath this room that is also in stone, and so it all seems to fit together somehow." She explained.

Emmett saw how Rosalie was tiring and he stepped forward, "Okay, Mrs. Architect, we are going to go back to Mom and Dad's and you are going to rest. You have been on the go for days now and you need to slow your roll!"

Everyone was shocked when Rosalie did not put up a fight, instead she looked relieved as she said good-bye and they made plans to return on the Sunday morning when Bella was hosting a Labor Day weekend brunch.

Carlisle looked at Rosalie closely, "I want you to go home and have a warm shower and climb into bed, Sweetheart. I will come and see you when we get home." He looked at Emmett, "Make sure that she rests with her feet up. They are a little swollen."

Emmett nodded and he promised he would call if anything happened.

Edward and Bella looked at the rest of the house, while Jasper and Carlisle went downstairs to fix a celebratory drink for everyone.

As Edward and Bella made their way to their suite, Edward smiled his teasing, crooked smile, "I can't wait to get you into bed tonight." He said as he opened the double doors that led to their room.

Their room was huge, with an enormous stone fireplace and a sofa facing it.

The bed dominated the room and Bella rolled her eyes even as her stomached flip-flopped in excitement.

The room was the last word in luxury and elegance. It was decorated in chocolate and cream. The headboard was padded suede in chocolate brown that rose up to the ceiling behind their gigantic bed. The curtains and accent cushions were also furniture in dark brown. There were two chez longues in cream at the end of the bed that faced each other and Bella ran her hand over one of the faux fur throws that was draped over the lounger. One wall of the room was made up of windows and glass doors that opened onto their private balcony. There was a fire place opposite the bed and above it was a large flat screen television. Bella also noticed the photos from their wedding and of their family that sat on top of the mantel of the fire place, Edward and Esme made sure that everywhere you looked around the house there were pictures of their family and friends. The overall look of the room was masculine and warm at the same time.

Bella saw double doors on the side of their room and she walked into a dressing room. It was larger than their last one and Bella wasn't surprised to see all of their clothes had already been unpacked and they were neatly hung and packed.

Through the dressing room Bella walked into their bathroom.

"Oh my - Edward, have you seen this?" Bella shrieked.

She heard Edward's chuckle behind her and she turned to face him, "This is too much, Edward! It is unbelievable!"

The bathroom was cream marble. Edward had chosen the finishing in their suite with his mother and Bella was stunned. The dominating feature in the room was the round bathtub that could seat four people with ease.

Behind it, enclosed in glass was a shower, the likes that Bella had never seen before. It was about four times the size of a 'normal' shower with two showerheads, sixteen individual jets, and one of Bella's favorite features, a marble shower seat. Bella grinned at Edward and blushed when he chuckled, "See something you like, Baby?"

Bella giggled.

There were towers of thick cream bath sheets, hand towels, and wash clothes that were stacked in a rack one side of the shower doors and Bella touched the heated towel rails.

"You have thought of everything." Bella said in awe.

"Did you notice that there are no windows on the walls, only in the roof?" Edward asked.

Bella looked up and she saw four skylights in the vaulted ceiling. There were another two in the shower 'room'. She looked at Edward in question, "Why did you choose to do that?"

Edward smirked, "Oh for purely selfish reasons, I assure you. You and I enjoy our privacy in the bathroom and I didn't want some errant grounds man or pool boy to see us in here. This room overlooks the back and the one side of the property."

Bella nodded, and she slipped her arms around Edward's waist, "This place is unbelievable Edward. I love it and I can't wait to explore the rest of it. Thank you."

Their kissing soon deepened but Alice unceremoniously interrupted them, "Oh come on, you two! I swear I have never come across a friskier couple! Well, except Jazz and I but, seriously, come downstairs, everyone is waiting for you!"

The broke apart and Edward hugged Bella close for a moment, "Later!" He promised.

They made their way back downstairs and Alice led them into the den sitting room.

Carlisle held out a glass of champagne to them, "Come on, welcome to your new home, Edward and Bella and to you as well Jasper and Alice."

He looked at Edward and Alice with an devilish grin, "You know how thrilled your mother is that you are 'back home' so to speak, and while I am pleased, don't make a habit of just dropping by, call first," the teasing glint in his blue eyes warned them, "you never know what we will be up to." He laughed out loud when Esme growled at him and punched him on the arm.

"Now, now, tigress, wait till later, please!" Carlisle teased and Esme growled again as Alice and Edward let out a groan.

"Dad, please!"

"Oh my God, you are as bad as Emmett!"

Bella and Jasper looked at each other as they laughed.

"The twins are upstairs with Maggie and we are going to leave you two to settle in to your home. We will see you on Sunday for brunch and then we will have the annual barbeque at the 'main' house."

Each year Cullen Crest hosted a Labor Day barbeque for families of the workers on the vineyard. About two hundred people attended it and often neighbors from the surrounding farms would attend.

As they walked their guests out, Bella put her arm around Esme and Alice, "Thank you so much for what you did here. I can't believe that everything is even better than I could ever have imagined."

Esme hugged her and laughed, "It was our pleasure, Sweetheart, and don't worry, your husband got the bill."

Edward spoke from behind them, "And it was quite substantial, thank you very much! Taylor almost had a stroke when he saw it!"

Jasper and Edward arranged to meet the next morning at the studio.

Edward and Bella walked upstairs with their arms around each other.

"I think it's going to take me forever to see everything that there is here," Bella commented.

Edward nodded, "When the babies are asleep tonight, I will show you the Annex." His eyes glowed.

Bella blushed, as she smiled, "I can't wait to see that."

They walked into the nursery and they were greeted by the sight of the babies lying on the floor as they kicked and gurgled and Maggie tickled and sang nonsense songs to them.

Bella thanked Maggie and she left to oversee the last of the move.

Bella and Edward spent the rest of the day exploring and settling in to their new home. That afternoon, they took Jackson and Alexis out to the back garden and they explored the 'summer house' on one side of the swimming pool.

Bella could not believe that Edward had a rose garden planted for her and nestled on one side of it was a gazebo.

Bella rushed up the steps with Alexis in her arms. She looked around it grinning from ear to ear.

"It's one of your 'nooks'. I have had a couple of them put in and around the property, but I know how much you love to spend time in Mom's one and I thought you would like this."

Bella hugged Edward with her free arm as Alexis grabbed fistfuls of her mother's hair and babbled.

"You are without a doubt the most wonderful man in the universe, Edward Cullen!" Bella gushed.

Edward smirked, "Let's hope that you still think that by tomorrow night!"

Bella narrowed her eyes as she pulled away with a playful pout, "I hope you aren't going to be mean, Edward!"

He could not help tease her as he frowned and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Hmmm, not too mean." he said and then he spoilt it by laughing at her shocked expression, "Silly girl, I will never be mean to you, Baby Girl. This is going to be fun, I promise. You trust me right?" he asked seriously.

Bella smiled softly and she put her hand up to touch his cheek, "With my life."

The next day was to be Bella's first day of their three month contract. She and Edward had decided that they would play every Friday and then again on a Tuesday. This would allow them enough recovery time and they would have time to discuss anything that needed to be changed or anything that didn't work for them.

Bella had gone to see Paul and she was going to have one session a week with him until she felt less anxious. Paul had urged her to give Edward the opportunity to help her and so she was excited to see what the next day would bring. They would be spending the next day quietly at home and so Bella could ease into her new role.

Just then, Jackson let out a yell, and Bella laughed as he reached for her with determination in his bright green eyes, "Let's swap kids. It looked like Jack is hungry again!"

Edward chuckled as Bella settled onto to the soft pillows of the seats of the gazebo and she lifted her T-shirt with one hand and pulled her bra down as Jackson grunted and grabbed fists of the material in his hands as his mouth opened wide and he latched onto her areola with expert precision.

Lexy cooed up at her father and her fingers touched his chin. He leaned down and nibbled on her fingertips, causing her to giggle.

Jackson was not distracted from his mission and Bella stared down into his contented gaze.

"He is so like you, it's as though he can see right into my heart." She whispered.

Edward turned and kissed her temple, "I love the way that Lexy looks up at me with so much trust and love in her eyes, and it reminds me of the way that you look at me."

"I'm so excited about our future, Edward. I feel as if the whole world is just waiting for us and I can see the rest of our lives from here, and it looks wonderful." Bella looked up and smiled.

Edward nodded, "It is wonderful. We are so blessed. We have each other and the babies. Our families are all healthy and prospering and I know that this house is going to bring us so much happiness and joy in the years to come."

Jackson fell off his mother's breast with a sigh and a 'pop' as he broke the suction and Bella and Edward laughed as he grinned up at them with a milky mouth and a satisfied look on his face.

"Here, give him to me and you feed Lexy."

They swopped babies again and Bella marveled at her little girl as she waited patiently for Bella to lift her breast out of the bra cup before she attached herself and she nestled into Bella's warmth.

Bella looked over to where Jackson had fallen asleep on his father's shoulder.

"I don't want them ever to grow up, Edward, I am going to miss this complete dependency that they have on us."

Edward smiled, "Don't worry Love, I am sure that when you are still knee deep in diapers and there are even more babies around, the novelty of babyhood will wear off!"

"How many babies are we going to have?" Bella asked curiously.

Edward shrugged as he patted his son's back gently, "I told you that I've always wanted a big family. I want them to have lots of brothers and sisters and tons of cousins running around."

Bella frowned as she looked at him and her eyebrows shot up, "Edward, you are saying words like 'lots' and 'tons', what the hell does that mean exactly? Do you, Emmett and Jasper want to set up a 'Kennedy dynasty' or what?"

Edward laughed softly, but Bella noticed that he looked a little chagrined, "Well, I wouldn't be opposed to four or five…"

Bella shook her head, "We only have five bedrooms, Edward, and I am not moving with four or five rug rats running around!"

She stared at the house, before she gently put Lexy onto her shoulder and patted her back.

"Are you serious?" She asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

Edward's eyes darted to hers, "Would you be upset if I was serious?"

Bella huffed as she pulled her bra and top down, "Give me a straight answer, do you want five children?"

Edward hesitated before he sighed and nodded curtly, "I want more than three children and less than six." He said.

Bella nodded and she stood up and began to walk back to the house.

Edward stared at her as she changed Alexis' diaper and gently put her into her new crib.

They had decided to put the babies into their own cots but Bella made sure that they could still see each other.

Edward followed suite and he changed Jackson and tucked him into the white cot with the blue blankets and trimmings.

They stood side by side for a moment and watched as the two babies nestled down. Alexis immediately stuck her thumb in her mouth, while Jackson brought his knees up so that his diapered bottom stuck up.

Bella had not said a word since Edward had answered her question and he watched her as she walked into their bedroom. She walked over to the wall of glass and she stood staring outside for a moment before she turned to face him.

"We need to have a plan," she said as she began to pace across the room.

Edward took a seat on one of the loungers as he kicked his shoes off and put his hands behind his head.

This could take some time, but it was fascinating to watch Bella's mind in action, he thought with a smirk.

"Do I want more? Of course I do, but five? Dear God, my tits will be dragging on the ground! I don't want to be pregnant for ten years either! What if I have twins again! Shit! Hmm, that wouldn't be so bad, almost like a 'two for the price of one' special. I won't have to go through another three bouts of morning sickness – Yuk! Wait. What? Am I agreeing to have five children? Dear God, I will be thirty before they are all out of diapers! I don't know, maybe we can do it. What about our careers? What about…"

Bella gasped when Edward caught her around the waist as she walked past him and pulled her onto his lap.

"Edward – not now, I…"

His arms tightened, "Yes, right now! You are freaking yourself out over nothing, Baby! Yes I want more kids, you have always known that, but we do not have to have a plan right this second! You are twenty four and I am twenty seven, we have plenty of time to decide when we want to have more children."

He held her firmly in his arms and turned her to face him, making sure that his 'family jewels' were out of the way.

Edward cupped Bella's cheeks in his hands as he stared deep into her eyes, "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I do not _need_ to have more children to make me happy; you make me happy. I would like to have a big family, but we will talk about it, okay?"

Bella nodded and she smiled as he kissed her, "I love you," she said against his lips.

"As I love you, my Bella." His lips trailed down the side of her neck and Bella felt her eyes role backwards.

"I want to have, oh Edward, that feels so good,"

"What do you want to have, Baby Girl?"

"I can't think – hmmm, right there, ohhh, I want to have more babies with you."

"Yeah?"

"Don't stop! Um, yeah. Maybe we can try in a year? Fuuuck, stop teasing Edward and suck my nipples, please!"

Bella laughed later on when Edward raised his head and grinned down at her with the same satisfied smile that his son had earlier.

Bella sat up and looked around for her clothes. She and Edward were lying on the plush carpet on a bath sheet that Bella had insisted they use.

Edward cupped one of her breasts as he reached forward and kissed the tip lightly.

"You want to try again in a year's time?"

Bella nodded with a smile, "I think that an eighteen month gap isn't too big, do you?"

Edward grinned as he reached for his jeans and pulled them on without bothering to put his boxers on.

"I think it will be perfect, Baby. Shall we see about dinner? I'm starving and the kids will be up soon."

And just like that, Edward and Bella had a plan.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Nobody was surprised when Rosalie went into labor early the next morning. Edward had chosen a casual dress made of lightweight jersey material for Bella to wear with a pair of ballet flats. He had not laid out panties for her to wear and Bella just rolled her eyes as she dressed to go with Edward to the hospital.

Edward had collared Bella the night before and she was going to be un-collared before she went to bed that night.

Once she was dressed, with her hair loose and straight down her back, Bella presented herself to Edward in their bedroom as he had ordered.

"Very nice. You look lovely, Isabella. I want you to remember that you are to follow my commands without hesitation and without question. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good, I would prefer it if you did not use my given name today if you can possibly help it. If you address me, just talk. I want you to focus on me today. When you need to feed the babies, you don't need my permission, but I expect you to excuse yourself respectfully, is that clear?"

"Perfectly clear Master."

Edward kissed her tenderly and took her hand.

Maggie and Reggie were downstairs when she and Edward walked into the kitchen, each holding a baby.

They had been fed and changed and both were ready to play for a while. Maggie smiled at Bella, "This kitchen is a dream come true Bella! How did you find it last night?"

Bella smiled as Reggie reached for Alexis, "It was amazing! I made a simple dinner of vegetable stir-fry with steak and hash browns and it was perfect. Our Edward outdid himself!"

Edward barked out a laugh, "Oh no! It was all, my mother! She hounded me for weeks until I just told her to get the very best appliances in stainless steel."

After breakfast they drove to the hospital where they met up with Alice and Jasper.

Bella kept an eye on Edward's hands. He was giving her hand signals and she didn't want to miss any.

"The doctor's in with her now. At least this time she isn't screaming and cussing like a sailor! They gave her an epidural and although she really wants to try for a natural birth, the doctor has said that he thinks this one is going to be too big again. Rosie was upset at first, but they are just waiting for the doctor's final decision."

At Edward's signal, Bella sat down next to Alice. She saw Alice frown slightly and look between her brother and her best friend. Her eyes immediately looked at Bella's neck and Bella felt herself blush as Alice saw the delicate ribbon chocker with the small Cullen crest on it.

She looked Edward again, "Wha…"

Edward raised his eyebrows at his sister, but Bella could see the warning glittering in the depths of his eyes.

"It is none of your business, Alice." Edward said quietly.

Alice glared at him, "Well, it's really inconsiderate of you Edward," she began.

"Mary Alice! That will be enough!" Jasper's expression had not changed but both Bella and Alice recognized the sternness in his voice for what it was, a warning.

"But,"

"Outside. Now!" Jasper hissed and Bella watched as Alice and Jasper walked out of the waiting room.

Edward shook his head, "She never learns."

Bella bit her lip as she fought the impulse to argue on her friend's behalf, but she was committed to this and she was not going to allow Alice to dissuade.

Bella gave Edward a small smile and she was rewarded with a kiss on her cheek, "Good girl. You are doing so well, my Love."

A few minutes later Alice and Jasper walked back into the waiting room. Bella could see by the bright red blotches on Alice's cheeks that she had been severely reprimanded.

She stood before Edward and Bella and with a last look at Jasper she spoke quietly, "I'm sorry for my impudence and rudeness, Sir and Bella. Please forgive me."

To his credit, Edward didn't gloat, he just nodded and smiled at his sister, "You are forgiven Alice. I know that you didn't mean any disrespect."

Bella watched as Alice swallowed hard and whispered, "Thank you Sir."

She walked across the room and sat by herself in the corner. Bella saw her hiss as her jean covered ass made contact with the uncomfortable chair. She picked up a magazine and put it on her lap so that to the outsider it would look as if she was reading, but Bella could see that she was staring blankly at the page.

Bella frowned slightly and looked over to where Jasper and Edward were engrossed in conversation about the recording studio.

_Alice had received a spanking! In the car park, no doubt!_ Bella stared at Jasper in disbelief. _She had not thought that he would resort to corporal punishment in broad daylight, in a public place! _Even though Alice's new car, like Bella's had darkened windows…

Suddenly she saw Edward's hand move and she looked up to see him staring at her expectantly.

He signaled a second time and frowned at her.

_Eyes forward!_

She bit back a sigh and looked down at her fingers clasped in her lap.

The only time that Bella spoke was when she had to ask Edward permission to use the bathroom. He and Jasper were still talking and she had stood up and walked over to stand beside him. Edward knew that she was there, but he gave no indication.

Instead he waited to see if she would interrupt Jasper or if she would wait.

Bella waited until Jasper finished speaking before she tapped Edward on his shoulder.

He turned to look up at her.

"What is it, Bella?"

Bella felt her cheeks heat up as she ignored Jasper and leaned down to whisper in Edward's ear, "I need the bathroom"

Edward nodded, "Go ahead. Would you like something to drink?"

Bella nodded and Edward smiled at her, "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria when you get back? I'm going to see what's keeping Mom and Dad."

Emmett walked into the room and announced that Rosalie was going in for a C-section and that she was doing well.

After a cup of questionable tea and a muffin, Edward and Bella joined their family and an hour later Jared Emmett Cullen was born and his proud father announced that he weighed nine pounds and seven ounces.

Once again there was no mistaking the curly black hair and the dimpled cheeks for anyone but Emmett Cullen's son.

Bella stood at the window in her bedroom. It was about 2.30 a.m. and Jackson had woken up for a 'top-up'. He had not woken up in the middle of the night in a while, but Bella thought that he was going through another growth spurt.

She had an appointment with Dr. Brown the following week so that Bella and Edward could meet them and they could get acquainted with the babies.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Bella turned towards Edward as he struggled to sit up and wipe the sleep fog from his brain.

She smiled as she climbed back into bed and cuddled up to his side.

"I am fine, Honey. I was just admiring the garden in the moonlight."

Edward brushed his hand over her cheek and kissed her forehead sleepily.

"Hmm, sleep now Sweetheart."

Bella closed her eyes and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"I love you, Edward" she whispered as she heard his steady heart beat in her ear.

**A/N: Well folks, they are all moved in to their new home. Lots of changes and lots of loving. So, what do you think of Edward and Bella's new arrangement? Will it work? Will it crash and burn? **

**Now, you all know that the 'end' is near, right? I am just warning you all. I am really struggling with this as I have loved and lived with these characters for almost two years now! But I promise you, I will end this properly. There are still about 4 or 5 chapters in all and even then – who the hell knows what will happen. **

**I am wanting to write a new story and perhaps I will do that after this one and then if you like, we can come back and see what the next 'teen' years will be like – oh there will be babies – lots of them! My Cullens do not believe in 2.5 children! Esme will get her wish and there will be lots of grandchildren.**

**Your devotion to this story is so touching. Thank you to everyone for their reviews and comments.**

**My new story is something like this: THIS STORY WILL NOT BE WRITTEN UNTIL PLU IS FINISHED!**

**HOPE SPRINGS by peoplelikeus/justginger**

**Where do you go when you are running away with no place to go and nobody cares? Hope Springs: population 987 (NOW) 8.**

**Bella Swan has been alone almost her whole life. Now she is running away to a new country – a new life. Until she arrives in Hope Springs, Vermont. She meets the lawyer; the semi-retired doctor, the farmer, the Sherriff as well as all the other eccentric people in this small slice of heaven … and the new doctor, who is also the mayor. Bella Swans life is about to change – forever. **

**Looking for a banner, ladies!**

**Love, hugs and kisses,**

**Michele**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 75:**_

_**Bella stood at the window in her bedroom. It was about 2.30 a.m. and Jackson had woken up for a 'top-up'. He had not woken up in the middle of the night in a while, but Bella thought that he was going through another growth spurt.**_

_**She had an appointment with Dr. Brown the following week so that Bella and Edward could meet them and they could get acquainted with the babies.**_

"_**Bella? Are you okay?"**_

_**Bella turned towards Edward as he struggled to sit up and wipe the sleep fog from his brain.**_

_**She smiled as she climbed back into bed and cuddled up to his side.**_

"_**I am fine, Honey. I was just admiring the garden in the moonlight."**_

_**Edward brushed his hand over her cheek and kissed her forehead sleepily.**_

"_**Hmm, sleep now Sweetheart."**_

_**Bella closed her eyes and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.**_

"_**I love you, Edward," she whispered as she heard his steady heart beat in her ear.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 76**

Bella huffed as she stared at the outfit on her bed. _It can't be_, she thought. It was the near the end of November and it was Friday. As per their arrangement, Bella had submitted to Edward the night before and he had laid out her clothes that morning.

Bella stared down at the black thigh high stockings, short black and white chiffon frilly miniskirt. The white long sleeved T-shirt and the black cardigan on the bed. Black kitten pumps sat neatly on the floor.

Bella searched under the clothes but she could not see any underwear.

_Are you kidding me?_ She thought crossly, _I couldn't believe that he is really going to do this!_

Bella looked at the bedside clock and grumbled under her breath. She had an appointment with Sarah Brown her physician in an hour and then she was going shopping for Thanksgiving with Alice, Kate, and Rosalie.

Esme and Carlisle had been away for a week and they were only due to return right before the holiday and Bella, along with Kate had volunteered to 'host' Thanksgiving at Cullen Crest.

Alice had put herself in charge of 'decorating' and Rosalie was in charge of ordering the drinks, but really it was an excuse for the girls to get together.

Over the past eight weeks, Edward had taken charge over Bella two days per week and their relationship had strengthened in that time, although it was not without its setbacks and hiccups.

Bella snorted as she sat on the bed and slowly began to roll the stocking onto her outstretched leg.

She thought back to the reason that she was now going to have to go without panties.

The week before, Edward and Bella had gone to Garrett and Kate for dinner and as they had walked towards the front door, Edward had given Bella an instruction that she was to keep her eyes lowered during dinner and that she was to excuse herself before dessert, go to the bathroom, and remove her panties.

Bella had forgotten both instructions.

As a reprimand for her forgetfulness, she had been confined to their bedroom this morning; with Edward 'forgetting' to give her permission to work out and now, she saw the other half of her punishment – no panties.

She finished putting on her stockings and proceeded to put the rest of her clothes on quickly.

She checked herself in the mirror and tugged on the miniskirt self-consciously. If there was a wind and her skirt blew up on Main Street, there would be hell to pay!

She felt naked and exposed.

Bella gave a sigh and looked at the clock, it was time for breakfast.

Edward sat downstairs in the breakfast room, feeding the twins. He loved their antics in the morning and he loved to watch them savor (or spit out) their first cereal. Jackson shouted his annoyance at Edward's slow hand, while Alexis fluttered her eyelashes at him and giggled.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Bella enter the kitchen. His eyes flicked over to the clock and he saw that she was five minutes late.

_Stubborn little girl._

He knew that she was feeling uncomfortable with no panties on, and he noticed that she was pouting. Bella did not like being in trouble but Edward was determined to get her out of the habit of 'forgetting' instructions.

He watched as Bella stared at the counter in the kitchen and her nose wrinkled at the sight of the protein drink. He had 'forgotten' to sweeten it up like he normally did and so there was no fruit, thick yogurt, honey, or chocolate in it.

Edward turned his attention back to the twins and he made silly noises as he feed them the last spoon of cereal. He nodded to Maggie, who swept in like a clucking mother hen and helped to clean them off before she removed the highchairs and Edward put the babies in their playpen next to the table.

Bella grumbled to herself as she stared at the disgusting protein drink.

_Master is in a first class mood this morning!_ She thought darkly.

Bella sighed as she waited for permission to eat.

She walked over to where Edward sat and tapped his shoulder.

"Good morning, Baby! Come and sit here next to me!" Edward said brightly.

Bella resisted rolling her eyes as she piled the two bowls and the glass onto a tray and she walked over to the table.

Alexis and Jackson immediately began squealing when they saw her and Bella chuckled as she leaned over and tickled their tummies.

"Eat Isabella," Edward's smooth voice was quietly commanding.

Bella sat up and she began to eat the plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

Edward flicked his hand and Bella obediently met his gaze.

"You were late coming downstairs," he said.

Bella opened her mouth to argue but at the narrowing of Edward's eyes, she quickly shut her mouth and nodded.

Edward could see that it was going to be a long day. _Miss Isabella was feeling a little resentful and stubborn this morning._

_This would never do._

"Is there something that you want to say Isabella?"

Bella shook her head and her eyes dropped to the table.

"Eyes up!" Edward hissed. He could feel his blood pressure rising.

He cleared his throat and sat back as he gave Bella the signal to eat and to lower her eyes again.

Bella ate in silence, only breaking it to laugh or talk to the children.

Bella finished her eggs, toast, and the small bowl of cut up fruit before she slowly pulled the glass towards her.

Edward watched in silent amusement as Bella all but bolted from the table. He knew how much she hated the dreaded protein drink, but she was just stubborn enough to not give him any indication that she didn't want to drink it.

Bella lifted the glass to her lips and took a quick sip of the drink, all the while chanting, _don't think about the taste; don't think about the taste_, which of course made her think of nothing but the awful taste.

Except it did not taste awful. Bella frowned and took another sip. While it was not one of the delicious berry, chocolate concoctions that Edward usually gave her, it was palatable. It tasted of vanilla with a hint of orange.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked at Edward only to see him raise his eyebrows in question.

He knew that she thought that he would make her drink the potion without any of his added tricks.

Bella could feel her blush as she lowered her eyes and took another sip.

Alexis began to fuss and Bella quickly put her glass down as she quickly rose to her feet.

Edward just shook his head before he put a hand on her shoulder, "You finish eating Love, Maggs, and I will take the possums upstairs."

When Edward and Maggie left each carrying a baby, Bella sat back and sighed again before she drank the rest of the smoothie.

She spotted her journal on the dresser and she was about to reach for it when Edward returned.

He walked over to the coffee pot and poured them each a mug of coffee.

When he sat down, he put the mug in front of Bella, "Eyes up"

Bella looked over at him.

"This isn't a democracy Isabella. You know the rules and you _chose_ to break them last week. I told you that there were to be repercussions for your actions and I hope that you have learned your lesson."

Bella bit her lip as she eyes began to sting from holding her tears back. She blinked rapidly and nodded.

"It is not enough that you are sorry that you _forgot_ a couple of simple instructions, Isabella. If you are unsure or if something is unclear, what are you to do?"

Bella bit her lip before she answered quietly, "Ask you, Sir."

Edward nodded, "Now, you have remained unsatisfied in the last week and a half because by forgetting, you forfeited your pleasure. That is why you are not wearing panties today, because maybe today, you will remember that I am your Master and that all and every pleasure comes from me. When you _forget_ things, people get hurt or upset with you."

Bella reached up and wiped the trail of tears off her cheeks.

"Now, drink your coffee and then you are to go and brush your teeth and use the bathroom. Once that is done, you may leave."

He stood up, reached for her journal, and tucked it under his arm. He walked out of the room carrying his coffee mug in one hand without kissing her or touching her. Bella knew that he did not forget – it was another lesson.

_FUCK!_

Bella wanted to throw herself on the floor and wail.

She had been doing so well up until last week!

In the past eight weeks, Bella had only been punished once before and that was the second time that she had been collared after Jared was born.

Bella carried her tray into the kitchen and she quietly thanked Maggie for watching the twins before she made her way upstairs.

As she brushed her teeth, Bella thought about the rest of that horrible day. She had not made that mistake again.

_Bella's instructions had been simple that morning. Edward told her to shower, dress and join him for breakfast downstairs._

_But Bella had woken up early and had decided to exercise before Edward woke up so that she would have more time to spend with him._

_About an hour later, Edward had stormed into the gym where Bella was finishing her cardio circuit._

"_Isabella Cullen, get off that machine this instant and come here!" he had roared._

_Bella frowned as she checked the clock on the wall. She wasn't late. She still had a good forty-five minutes before she was to sit down at the breakfast table._

_Bella got up and she grabbed the towel to wipe her face and arms before she hurried over to Edward._

"_Eyes up!"_

_Bella's startled eyes shot up to meet his almost black ones._

"_What did I tell you to do?" he growled at her._

_Bella's forehead wrinkled, "You said to shower, dress, and meet you for breakfast?" she said slowly._

"_Is this showering or dressing?" He hissed._

_Bella was even more confused, "Um, no?" Duh! Bella wondered why he was in such a bad mood._

"_Get upstairs this instant – I want you on that spank bench in five minutes – move!"_

_Bella stared at Edward as if he had gone mad._

_Edward stepped forward and lowered his voice, "I will pull your pants down and spank you right here, Isabella"_

_Bella could see that he wasn't joking. She ran out of the room and up the stairs._

_Her mind was racing as she thought wildly back over the past few hours. She did not even have a safe word! Maybe Ali had been right, maybe this was wrong – maybe giving all of this power over to Edward wasn't a good idea. Maybe she should phone Alice to fetch her…_

_With shaking fingers she fumbled with the code to the playroom until with a growl of frustration the door finally opened and Bella almost fell into the room._

_She stood there for a moment, wondering what the fuck Edward was talking about._

_Bella could feel herself getting angry. She did not deserve to be treated this way! Edward had no right to just use 'strong-arm' tactics when it suited him – she was not a doormat and she would tell him that too, she thought smugly. He could not just smack her when he felt like it!_

_Bella ignored the small voice in her head that told her that he actually could._

_Bella jumped guiltily as the door to the playroom was slammed shut. Edward stood against the door with his arms folded over his chest._

"_I gave you an order." His voice was cold and controlled._

_Bella felt nervous at the ominous tone of his voice._

"_I – I don't know… I um, what…" she stammered as she took a step backwards._

_There was nowhere to run._

"_Did I give you permission to speak, Isabella?"_

_Bella swallowed loudly – he was really pissed off._

"_Get up onto the spanking bench – NOW!"_

_Bella shook her head slowly and she took another step backwards. Her eyes darted to the bathroom door in her peripheral vision._

_Edward sneered, "If you try it, you will be sorry."_

_Bella stared at him as tears flooded her eyes._

_What did I do wrong? She wondered._

"_Again with the speaking?" Bella looked at Edward nervously._

_Shit, did I say that aloud? She thought in a panic._

_Edward shook his head, "You had better concentrate, Isabella, yes you spoke out loud. Now, strip and get up onto the spanking bench. This is the last time that I will tell you this!"_

_Bella felt her eyes fill with tears of apprehension. She had no clue as to what had made Edward so mad. Her mind ran back over the morning. She hadn't begun to follow his instructions because she had to work out first so what was he so angry about?_

"_TIME'S UP!"_

_Edward stalked across the room. He threw Bella over his shoulder and dropped her beside the bench. He pulled her shorts down hard, and Bella quickly toed her sneakers off as she stumbled out of her shots and panties._

_Her T-shirt and bra were next and they were flung across the room before Edward picked Bella up and put her leg over the bench._

_Bella felt five hard stings across her ass in quick succession._

"_That is for your fucking stubbornness! When I give you an order, you follow it! Every time, every instruction! IS. THAT. CLEAR SLAVE?"_

_Bella nodded as she felt the tears run down her cheeks._

"_You will be given twenty spanks with the paddle. Now count."_

_Bella counted and when it was over, she lay sobbing and spent on the bench. Edward instructed her to take a shower and she did not try to look at him as she walked into the bathroom._

_When her shower was finished, Bella got out and Edward was waiting for her. He gave her a hand signal to turn around and then he rubbed cream over her reddened skin._

"_Turn around Isabella."_

_Bella did not bother to wipe her tears off her cheeks as she turned around to face her Master._

"_Look at me!"_

_Edward forced himself to remain impassive as he stared down into the two pools of hurt, confusion and sadness._

"_What were my instructions to you regarding today?" He asked gently._

_Bella took a drink of the bottle of water that he had given her before she answered him, "You said to shower, dress, and join you for breakfast."_

_Edward nodded, "And what did you do?"_

_Bella frowned, "I woke up early so I decided to do my work out…" Bella gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, "You never said to workout."_

_Edward nodded, "Correct. Your weight is too low for you to be working out five days a week. I did not give you permission to work out and yet you took it upon yourself to do so. I also did not give you permission to get up, to get dressed or to leave the room and yet you did all of those things. You know that you are to ask permission to leave the bed in the morning, unless I let you sleep in or I tell you to stay put. So now, you will be chained to the bed post for the next six nights that you wear my collar as a lesson that getting out of bed, going to the toilet, brushing your teeth __**is not your decision to make, Isabella**__."_

_Bella nodded and then Edward gave her permission to speak, "Yes Master."_

_Edward stared at her and seemed to be satisfied that she had understood. "Do you have something to say to me, Isabella?" He asked gently._

_Bella nodded and her tear-filled eyes met his light green gaze, "I'm sorry, Master. I wasn't thinking, please forgive me," she whispered._

_Edward opened his arms and Bella stumbled as she threw herself against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her tightly against him. She hissed as he gently cupped her tender ass._

_Bella was quieter for the rest of the day and Edward noticed that she angled to get as close to him as possible. He made sure to touch, cuddle, and kiss her often over the course of the next several hours and when she cried silent tears that night when he took her collar off, he pulled her into his arms and made tender love to her._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella sighed as she rinsed her mouth and checked her face in the mirror. She had not made that mistake again. She listened carefully and if an instruction was not clear, Bella was the first one to seek clarity.

Over the weeks, Bella found that she felt more connected to Edward. Even when she was not collared, Bella remained mindful of him, physically, emotionally. She watched him more. She picked up nuances in his body, voice and posture and she had learned to read him so that even before he spoke, Bella could see if he was upset, nervous, excited, simply by looking at him.

Edward had also learned to know Bella better. They had also had several sessions with Paul acting as mediator rather than councilor and Edward felt as if he had grown more in the past six weeks than he had in ten years. He had matured. He watched Bella more. He _regarded_ her and considered her feelings and reactions before he did something.

Edward found that he had to plan more so that when Bella was collared, every provision had been thought of and planned for.

They talked every day and Edward was pleased to see a monumental change in Bella. She was far more laid-back and relaxed.

She did not try to fit everything into one day. She learned to delegate and to ask for help, most times. Bella stopped trying to be 'supermom', 'super wife', and all-round 'superwoman'.

Edward had been particularly proud of Bella when a few weeks before, Alice had asked Bella to go somewhere with her and Esme. Edward had overheard Bella thanking Alice for the invitation, but she politely declined, saying that she was tired from a restless night with the teething twins and she was going to have a sleep.

Bella had not been collared that day, and a little while later, she had sought Edward out, to ask him if he could watch the twins.

Edward was careful not to break the trust that Bella had put in him. He never acted in anger or aggression. He made sure that his actions were always intentional and controlled and it resulted in Bella placing even more trust in him. She began to obey his commands instantly, she responded promptly and Edward noticed that she had become vigilant and more aware of her surroundings. Bella was rewarded often by her master and she seemed to blossom under his loving tutelage.

This was not to say that there were no problems in the Cullen household, far from it. With honesty and openness, there was also dissention.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

True to his word, Edward had arranged for Bella to be 'checked over' by Carlisle the week following the tumultuous start to their arrangement.

Bella was glad that she had not been collared or she knew for sure that she would have ended up with a sore ass. Again!

She had refused to look at Edward as he drove them over to Esme and Carlisle for dinner.

Bella had behaved more like an adolescent as she had flung herself into the chair opposite Carlisle. He had looked at her in amusement from behind his desk.

"That bad, huh?" His twinkling eyes made Bella narrow her own.

She shrugged and blew her bangs off her face with a noisy huff, "Whatever. Look, Carlisle I'm sorry that Edward is being such a," Bella looked over her shoulder at the closed door before she turned around and lowered her voice, "a bully about this, but I did agree to let you weigh me," before Carlisle could speak Bella held up her hands and she sat forward. She sighed and the rebellious look fell from her face.

"I know I need to put on some weight and I realize that it's not healthy." Bella bit her lip as she began to twist her fingers together on her lap, "I know that I'm feeling out of control with so many changes going on, and I'm not sure why it comes down to my body, but, well, I'm working on it with Paul and Edward."

Bella finally looked up and she saw that Carlisle was watching her with his warm, steady gaze, "I don't know why I have to see you, I'm really not sick…" her voice trailed off as Carlisle cocked an eyebrow.

"Edward mentioned that there was something else, something physically wrong… can you tell me about that first?"

Bella's face and neck exploded into a bright red and she buried her face in her hands as she began to mutter to herself.

Carlisle got up, he walked around to squat next to the chair, and he strained to hear what Bella was mumbling to herself.

"Fucking kill me now! This is beyond mortifying… damn you, Edward Cullen!"

"Bella." Carlisle said softly as he put his hand on her arm.

Bella's head shot up and she looked down at him with startled eyes, "Carlisle, I, um, I…" she felt even more alarmed when she felt the sting of tears behind her eyelids.

"Shh, hush now, Isabella. No one is going to make you do anything or say anything or force you to disclose anything that you don't want to, okay?"

Bella swallowed and nodded her head, "Okay," she whispered.

Carlisle lowered himself to the floor and braced his forearms on his knees. He made sure to keep eye contact with Bella, allowing her to see that he had not ulterior motive, nor was he in any rush.

Bella found that she was relaxing slowly. She took a shuddering breath.

Carlisle nodded and smiled slightly, "There you are; whatever you tell me will never go beyond this room, Bella. Not unless I think that you are going to harm yourself or someone else. Now, let me ask you a few questions and we can go from there, okay?"

Bella nodded and she watched as Carlisle picked up a legal pad that he had next to him on the floor.

"Is it to do with the twins' birth?"

"I think so, yes." Bella's voice was just a whisper.

"Are you in pain?"

_Only from embarrassment of having to talk to my father-in-law about my ass!_

Bella shrugged, "Not so much pain as discomfort."

Carlisle nodded, "Okay. Are you bleeding or having a discharge?"

_If he tries to give me a vag exam, I will kill Edward!_

Bella felt the flame on her cheeks and neck flare up again as she shook her head vigorously, "No."

"Do you feel like you have lost muscle control when you go to the bathroom?"

_Oh dear God, this is absolute torture! I have to tell him before he want to monitor my urine output or something!_

Bella took a few short breaths before she squeezed her eyes tightly and blurted out her problem, "Look! My rectum was really uncomfortable after the twins and since then I'm too scared to put my pl, um, fuck," Bella shook her head as Carlisle cleared his throat to speak, "no, please let me finish – I'm mortified enough for the both of us right now. I normally use an um, plug, and I have not since before the babies and I am too scared to now. I don't know if I tore or something…"

Bella could feel the tears of embarrassment leak from her eyes as she pressed the heels of her hands against them.

After a few moments of silence, Bella felt Carlisle's hand on her shoulder. Bella stiffened before she relaxed slightly.

"I'm so embarrassed! You must think…"

"Bella! Sweetie, I do not think anything! Your lifestyle is not a shock to me. There is no judgment or condemnation here, so get that thought right out of your head! The only thing that I am concerned about is that you have waited almost twelve weeks to ask someone for help!" Bella looked up from her hands at the sharp tone of Carlisle's voice.

"Bella," Carlisle softened his tone, "if you are ashamed of being a submissive, to the detriment of your health, then you have more of a problem than a torn muscle in your rectum! You need to speak to Felix and see if he can recommend a gynecologist to you that are accepting of your lifestyle so that you don't have to feel as if you need to lie. Bella, I need to ask you this again, _**are you in this lifestyle just to please my son?"**_

Bella gasped before she jumped up and spun around to face Carlisle, "NO! No, you know that isn't true, Carlisle! Even if there was no Edward or if for some reason, he were not my Dom any longer, I would still be a submissive, this is who I am! However, I cannot just go around shouting my mouth off to anyone! Not with the public life that we all lead, there is too much to lose." Bella stood glaring at him.

Carlisle had also risen and he stared at her with pursed lips before he nodded as though she had answered his question.

"Okay, now I would suggest that you go and see Dr. Jill Brown. She is a family doctor as well as well as a physician and then I would definitely recommend that you go and see either your regular OB/GYN or Felix, whoever you feel more comfortable with, but I want you to do it this coming week, Bella."

Bella nodded but Carlisle put his hands onto her shoulders and stared at her sternly, "I am giving you three days to go and see someone. I will check up and if you haven't been examined, I will make arrangements to do the examination myself, is that clear?"

Bella found herself agreeing to his condition begrudgingly.

After Bella had been weighed and Carlisle had drawn some blood, Bella had been particularly quiet during dinner. She had spoke to Esme, Alice, and Jasper, but Edward and Carlisle had been given the cold shoulder. Edward tried to engage her in conversation but Bella ignored him. She was out of the car as soon as he pulled it into the garage and she was opening the back door and lifting Alexis out of her car seat, ignoring Edward's suggestion that she let him carry the babies to bed.

As soon as she had tucked the babies in, Bella had hurried to her studio and had shut herself inside. Bella was still stewing in her anger and embarrassment when Edward had knocked on her door an hour later.

"Bella? Can I come in?" He asked quietly.

Bella growled and Edward took that as a 'yes'. He opened the door and stuck his head around the corner.

"Have you calmed down?"

"No!"

"Will you talk to me?"

Bella ignored him and Edward felt himself growing angry. "Can you at least give me a word or a sign that you are listening to me!" Edward snapped.

Bella swung around and glared at him as she flipped him the bird, "Asshole! There's a word and there's your sign."

She had received a spanking the previous week for not listening and he was surprised that she was behaving so unreasonably.

Edward walked over to where she stood at the windows overlooking their garden. He put his hands on her shoulders and he could feel the tension rolling off her shoulders.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked as he pressed his lips to her neck.

Bella twisted out of his hands and stared at him, "Are you even fucking kidding me, Edward? _You_ forced me to talk to your father about my – ass and then he questioned me." Suddenly Bella stamped her foot, "_DAMN IT! THIS IS MY BODY! THIS IS MY LIFE!_" she shouted gesturing wildly with her arms.

Edward was stunned into silence by Bella's outburst. He stumbled back slightly and sat down heavily on the sofa. For the first time in ages, he was stunned into silence. He did not even know what to say.

Bella could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate and she bent down at the waist, rested her hands on her thighs, and took slow shuddering breaths as Edward watched in dismay.

Slowly her breathing slowed down and Bella felt calmer. She walked over to the small fridge in the corner and pulled out a couple of bottles of water. She handed Edward one and then moved away to sit on a high stool in front of her light table.

She drank some water and then she dared to look up at him. Bella could see how ridged he was. He looked as if he was waiting for her to strike him. His face was impassive, his eyes dark with anger, confusion and hurt.

Bella had hurt him with her words. Bella felt horrible and she knew that she had to talk to Edward before they went any further.

"I need to say something to you and I need for you to be quiet and to listen to me." Bella said.

Edward nodded. He was too afraid to move. He felt sick to his stomach. What the fuck had his father said to Bella? Had he been inappropriate with her? Had he made her doubt her decision to wear Edward's collar?

"Edward," Bella called to him quietly and Edward roused himself from his disturbing thoughts.

Bella could see how pale he looked and without waiting, she began to talk.

"I didn't mean to imply that I'm not happy. I am, very happy! I love being your wife and your submissive and I know that we have only had two 'slave' days, and that I blew the last one, but I love you taking control. I can feel the difference. I feel safe. I sleep well at night, without running through endless lists in my head of what to do, or what to organize. I feel free." Edward wanted to cry with relief as he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

She watched as Edward nodded and the color seemed to return to his face little by little. "You know that Alice had some reservations about our new arrangement?"

Edward nodded, he knew very well. Alice had almost made him deaf when she had phoned him to berate him for making Bella his 'slave'. She had not let up until Jasper had taken matters into his own hands at the hospital.

"Well, I guess that some of what she said stuck in my head because when Carlisle asked me if I was only in our lifestyle to please you, I freaked out."

Edward shot up, "HE WHAT? How dare he? Who the fuck does he think he is? What else did he say?"

Bella put a hand on his chest, "Calm down Edward. He only asked me because I admitted that I was too embarrassed to speak to Dr. Stevenson and he said that he was concerned that I was ashamed of our lifestyle to the point where I would put my health in jeopardy and he was right to ask." Bella said.

Edward sighed and nodded.

Neither spoke for a while until Edward asked the question that he was dreading, "Are you ashamed of our lifestyle? Do you feel that I've forced you into this, like Alice said?"

Bella was across the room and was clutching his shoulders instantly, "NO! I am not ashamed of this! I love being a submissive! I love being your submissive. I was just stupid! I let my own inhabitations and hang-ups about my body get in the way of good, common sense! I should have called Felix! I should have told you! However, I chose to pretend that nothing was wrong – I am so sorry, Edward, please do not be angry with your father. He loves you so much and he was just concerned about me."

Edward gripped his hair in his hands as he paced away from Bella. She stood in the middle of the room watching him wearily.

Edward stopped, "Why did you say that? Why did you say that about your body and your life? Is this arrangement too much for you?"

His eyes were dark with accusations and anger.

Bella shook her head, "No. I said that I wanted to do this and I still do. I was just throwing a temper tantrum, I guess. Maybe it's fallout from my punishment the other day. I am ashamed to say that I did doubt your motives for a moment there. My trust slipped, but just for a moment. I trust you with my life, you know that."

Edward took her hand in his as he looked deep into her eyes, "Bella, promise me that you will talk to me. Promise me that you will voice all of your worries, fears and dislikes. I can't be a good dominant to you if you keep things from me. Please promise me that."

Bella agreed and she suggested that they see Paul together as they worked through their arrangement.

They had spoken for hours and Bella had made sure to write in her journal every day so that Edward was not surprised by her feelings or thoughts.

Bella had gone to see Felix in the end and after a cursory examination, he had told Bella that she had suffered a from a mild strain of her rectal muscles, which was a common occurrence and because she had not used anything in so long, the strain had healed perfectly. Felix advised Bella on which plugs to use to gradually stretch her back passage once again to accommodate Edward.

Bella felt so much better once she had seen Felix and after talking things over with Edward, Bella asked Felix if he would consider being her OB/GYN. Felix agreed and Bella had made sure to tell Carlisle.

Even though Bella had made some progress with her weight, she had gone to see Sandy Brown.

Sandy had read her history and after she had asked a few routine questions, Sandy had mapped out a plan for Bella's weight gain.

She drew blood as she explained to Bella that she had to rule out other causes for the weight loss.

"Should I be worried?" Bella asked.

Sandy answered at truthfully, as she could, "I won't lie to you. It could be a number of things and that is why we are going to do all of these tests. I do think, based on what you have told me that it could be related to breastfeeding or it could be an eating disorder. Sometimes lactating mothers burn up a lot of calories and they don't increase their calorie intake, but let's just wait for the results first, alright?"

Bella nodded. After a few minutes, she left the doctors rooms feeling a lot better than before.

The results had come back a few days later and Sandy had been relieved and happy to report to Bella that there were no abnormalities to be found in her blood. She prescribed another course of prenatal vitamins for her and urged her to follow the diet that had been drawn up for her.

Over the next few weeks, Bella's health and weight had improved and now as she made her way into the babies' room, she was back to her pre-pregnancy weight.

Her workout regime had been changed drastically and Bella was no longer allowed to run every day. She alternated between cardio, palates, yoga, and running. She was only allowed to work out four times a week and she was still eating five meals a day as Jill had diagnosed that Bella burned off calories much faster now that she was breastfeeding.

The twins were almost five months old and were active so much more. They still had a sleep time in the mornings and afternoons and thankfully, they both slept through the night.

The last week had been a bit more difficult as they were teething and they had become restless. Bella could hear Maggie and Edward playing with them and when she popped her head around the corner, she saw Jack clutching fistfuls of Edward's hair in his small fists as he happily drooled all over his father.

Edward noticed her and rolled over to smile up at her.

"You off?"

Bella nodded and she saw Edward flick his fingers, giving her permission to speak.

"I am. I will see you all later."

"Have fun!" Maggie said and Bella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Maggie, you know how I love shopping with Alice!"

After kissing and cuddling the twins, she climbed into her SUV and drove to Alice's house.

Alice was waiting for her on the front driveway.

"Geez Bella, could you take your time?" She said impatiently as she climbed into the car.

Bella smirked, "We are shopping for food, Alice, not going to Fashion Week!"

Alice was humming with excitement. As much as she loved living in Napa, she missed the city and was glad that they were headed into the larger town of Rutherford for supplies.

Bella stopped at Sandy Brown's practice and when in to quickly weigh herself. Sandy was pleased and told Bella that she would see her early in the new month.

Bella drove to Cullen Crest to pick up Esme's recipe book, which had a list at the back with the quantities and suppliers for the best produce and supplies.

Alice looked over at Bella and grinned, "You look really pretty today, B. Who dressed you?"

Bella rolled her eyes and snorted, "You are so fucking funny Shrimp! You know that I am collared today and Master chooses my clothes."

"I must have rubbed off on him." Alice said sarcastically.

"How are the arrangements for Tiffany's party going?"

Alice smiled, "All done! We have a fairy and elf theme so that Joshua, Jackson, Steven, and Jared do not feel out of place amongst all the pink. I have all the outfits together and each baby will receive her or his wings when they arrive."

Bella laughed, "I can't believe that you made all of their outfits, Twister! You are amazing!"

Alice mumbled something that sounded like, "As if you would know!" But Bella wasn't sure.

Bella frowned but didn't comment. She had notice a change in her and Alice's relationship in the past month or so. Alice seemed to be emotionally distant, yet when Bella asked, Alice would shrug off her offhand behavior.

After a few minutes Alice spoke again, "So are you considering extending this arrangement when it's over?"

Bella pursed her lips, "I don't know. I would like to, these past weeks have been hard but amazing. It has been a huge learning curve for both of us. I mean, we are so much more in tune with each other and it is not that hard to slip from one role to the next one. Not like, it was before. Sure, I miss our weekends. We have not had a D/s weekend in ages and I miss it. You know what it is like with having Tiffany. Always something else needs to be done, someone that needs attention."

Alice nodded.

"I miss the excitement and the games, but now it's more – I don't know – more real somehow. It's not just a thing that we do every weekend; it's just how we are."

Bella stopped talking and quickly looked over at Alice who was staring out of the window, deep in thought, "Does that make sense to you Ali? I know that you have your reservations about this whole thing, especially since I lost my safe word, but honestly, I haven't needed it."

Alice turned to look at her, "Not once?" She asked with disbelief in her voice. She arched one groomed eyebrow.

Bella shrugged and smiled ruefully, "Okay, maybe once or twice, I might have used 'yellow', but that was before we became so in tune with each other. My punishments have all been from my forgetfulness, or my disobedience or my lack of listening skills." She said defensively.

Alice shook her head, "My brother is not that perfect, Bella." Bella could hear the sting in her friend's voice.

Bella huffed as she pulled into a parking space in front of the small café when they were meeting Rosalie and Kate.

Alice reached for the handle but Bella put her hand out to her friend, "Alice, I know that you are not in agreement with our arrangement, but you have to trust that I am doing better than fine. You know me and yes, I have made mistakes in the past by not opening my mouth, but it's not like that anymore. Master, Edward and I talk – _really talk_ – every day. He reads my journal every day and we see Paul once a week. Your brother is not perfect, but neither am I. Now are you going to tell me what is wrong? You have been like this for weeks now."

Alice hesitated as was about to answer when she saw Kate and Rosalie waving to them.

"Come on, the girls are waiting for us." She said and she gave Bella a sad smile.

"We are going to talk, Twister!" Bella said determinedly as she got out of her car and locked it.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was fun but tiring. The girls ran around town placing orders for fresh produce, buying supplies like bags of flour, sugar and what seemed like endless crates of pumpkins! Bella placed special orders for some of Jasper's southern favorites as well so that he would not feel left out.

All through the afternoon, Bella had been acutely aware of the bareness between her legs. Every time that she moved, she could feel her bare lips. The cold air teased her pussy and Bella had to excuse herself a few times to go to the bathroom and wipe the juices from her lower lips and thighs.

Edward had also made sure that she was thinking of him because she had to send him a text message every forty-five minutes.

Bella's breasts were also full from missing the twins lunchtime feeds and she had forgotten to bring her portable breast pump with her. Luckily they were almost finished and they arranged to meet at Cullen Crest the following Tuesday. Thanksgiving and Tiffany's first birthday fell on the same day and they were going to celebrate Tiffany's birth with a party the following day at Alice's house.

When Bella and Alice drove home, Bella tried to get Alice to open up to her, but Alice made an excuse that she had been pre-occupied lately and she insisted that there was no problem between Bella and herself.

Bella dropped Alice at home before she made her way back home. Living in the Napa Valley had given them all so much more freedom that they had ever had before. There was no need for detailed security and body-guards to accompany them on every trip.

A few weeks earlier, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and the babies had all met for breakfast at a restaurant in 'town'. It was a weekday, so Main Street was quieter, but no one had bothered them at all.

Bella had noticed pointed looks between Alice and Jasper but when she had asked Edward about it, he had said that it was probably something between the couple.

Only now Bella wasn't so sure any more.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Once she was back home, Bella checked on the twins, only to find that they had just gone down for a nap and so she decided to enjoy the quiet and she curled into a corner of a plush sofa in the sitting room with a mug of decaffeinated coffee and a magazine.

As much as she tried to relax, Bella could not and so she went in search of him. She knew that he would be in his music room, working.

He was working on a new composition and he was spending a lot of time in his new music room.

Bella was sad that Edward was no longer in the main house when he was working on his music, but she understood that there were far less distractions in the Annex.

His music room was completely different to his old one. Whereas before the music room was sparsely furnished with just his musical equipment and his recording equipment, the new one was the last word in luxury and masculine style and comfort.

The room was painted in a gunmetal grey and had accents of black and white. The floor was wooden and had a grey, black and white rug that covered about half of the room.

A black Steinway Grand sat on one side, while Edward is other music instruments were mounted in their cases on one wall. His recording equipment stood on one side of the piano.

There was a fireplace at one end of the room, while the floor to ceiling windows was covered in white curtains. The ceiling was vaulted and a glass chandelier hung in the middle of it.

There was a modern sofa and a couple of chairs around the fireplace.

The overall look of the room was modern, chic, and masculine. Esme had chosen lime and burned orange to put splashes of color into the otherwise somber room. There was a bar with a bar fridge and a side table that was stocked with snacks.

The door to the bathroom that he shared with Bella's studio was at the other end of the room.

The one thing that Edward loved about his music room was that it was filled with black and white photographs that Bella had taken.

There were photographs of their favorite places in Sausalito, the path through the woods that was behind their home, of their families, friends and the twins. Bella had used photographs from their extended road trip the previous year and they adorned the walls. They were all framed in simple black frames and Edward loved to look up and see the smiling, laughing, or serious faces that he saw.

Bella walked through the master bedroom and into the Annex. She smiled as she heard the faint sounds of Edward playing the piano. She didn't want to distract him so she opened the door quietly. Edward flashed a crooked smile as he saw her step inside the double doors, but he kept on playing.

She slipped her shoes off and made her way over to him on her stocking feet. Edward motioned for her to move closer with his head and Bella stepped closer to the piano bench.

"Closer." Edward said huskily and right then the air in the room changed. Bella felt a gush of her juices as his voice went straight to her nipples and she felt them harden painfully. Bella stepped closer so that her thigh was pressing against his arm. Suddenly he turned his head and he nuzzled against the apex of her thighs. Bella gasped as his nose pressed deep against her.

"I can smell you." The words were muffled but they still caused Bella to turn a deep pink and she stiffened instinctively as though she was about to take flight.

The last lingering sound of the piano sounded as Edward turned and put on leg over the back of the bench as his hands gently grasped her hips and pulled her forward.

"Don't be embarrassed, my Love. Your scent draws me in; I can't help myself. You know that it's like a drug to me." All the while, Edwards's voice was slightly muffled as he nuzzled against her flat stomach, gently rubbing his lips against the soft skin above her skirt.

Bella ached to touch him, but she could not without permission. As if he sensed her internal struggle, Edward suddenly raised his head and stared up at her.

"I want to release you early Isabella. I want you to be without restrictions, Sweet Girl. Will you agree?"

Bella could not believe that she actually hesitated for a moment, before she answered, "Of course, Master."

Edward smiled before he pushed up her top and pressed his lips to her stomach.

Released from her 'collar' Bella's hands homed in on Edward's hair and she scrapped her short nails on his scalp as she wove her fingers though his hair, causing him to moan with pleasure.

"Hmmm, that feels so good."

His hands dropped to the outside of her legs and Bella shivered as she stood still and his fingers snaked under her flirty skirt, up, up passed the elastic lacy tops onto her bare skin.

Bella felt as if she was on fire. Her skin was burning where he touched her. His hands fanned out so that his pinkies encouraged her hips to open up, while his thumbs teased her inner thighs until she felt a jolt as the very tips brushed her wet labia.

"So wet. Are you wet for me, Baby Girl?"

Bella licked her dry lips and she realized that her mouth had been hanging open in anticipation.

"Um, yes. Please, touch me." Her voice sounded strange to her ears. She could feel her body shaking and her fingers were biting into the shoulders of Edward's T-shirt.

"Fuck, Bella. You are dripping! I think that I need to dry you out a little, hmm?" with that Edward suddenly bunched her skirt in his one fist, as he pulled her forcibly against him with his other hand.

"Give it to me, Bella. Give me your pussy. Spread your legs for me!" Edward commanded and Bella's knees almost gave out as she pushed her hips forward and Edward latched onto her lower lips.

"OH God!" Bella gasped as she began to grind herself against his mouth. Edward licked and sucked like a thirsty man in the desert. He could not get enough of her and when he pushed two and then three long fingers inside her heated channel and curled them upwards as he bit down on her swollen clit, Bella's knees buckled as she screamed her release.

Bella was panting as she came down from her high. She slowly unwound herself from Edward and took a step back.

"Wow that was intense!" She said as she smiled at him.

Edward grinned and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Only one of us is satisfied, Baby, and you have too many clothes on."

Bella bit her lip as she looked back at the doors. "Someone might come in" she whispered.

Edward stood up and in a few steps, the door was locked and his T-shirt was lying on the floor and soon his jeans joined it and he was standing in front of her, pulling her jersey and top off. He pinched her nipples as her bra followed and her skirt was pooled around her feet.

Bella arched her back as she offered her aching breasts to Edward and his eyes were almost black as he watched the tiny trail of milk leak from her nipples. The blue veins stood out prominently and Edward felt pre-cum leaking as her nipples hardened even further.

"Fuck Bella, I can't wait any longer, I've got to have you!" Edward ground out before he lifted her and turned her in one swift movement.

Bella yelled as her back was pushed up against the cold plastered wall behind them.

Bella pulled Edward against her as she wound her legs around his hips and her hands grasped his shoulders.

All that Edward knew was that he had to be inside her. He had to feel her heat around his aching cock. He needed to pound himself into her, claim her, fucking take her!

He gripped her hips and in one hard motion he was inside her, sinking deep until his balls were pressed up against her ass.

"Hold on!" he growled as he began to piston into her, moving her, twisting them, moving them as he pounded as deep and as hard as he could while Bella held on, pushing herself as close as she could as she felt her release getting closer.

"Fuck! Edward… so close… God… Edward! Harder! Fuck my pussy harder!"

Edward reached down and he pinched her clit hard as he twisted it between his fingers, but it was the feeling of his mouth biting down on her nipple that send Bella hurtling over the edge.

With a few last pumps, Edward came with a roar before he slid down to the floor, holding Bella tightly against him.

They were both shaking and sweating as their climaxes receded, leaving them feeling lazy and content.

Finally, Bella heard the babies getting fussy and she got up on shaky legs. "Duty calls." She said and Edward grinned as he handed her his T-shirt. He pulled his jeans on and took her hand as he led her through the annex to their bedroom. Bella quickly cleaned herself up and she hurried down the hall to the nursery.

Edward was sitting on the yellow, pink, and blue sofa with the twins on his lap.

Bella smiled as Jack spotted her and he gave a demanding yell for his 'high tea', while Lexy patted her father's cheeks and giggled at him.

As Bella settled Jackson on one breast and Lexy on the other she looked over to find Edward watching her with stark desire in his eyes. The heavy lidded gaze made her girly bits twitch.

"I don't think so, mister. I'm surprised that we didn't damage the wall!" she retorted.

Edward grinned at her unrepentantly, "Yeah, but what a story to tell!"

Bella shook her head, "You sound like Emmett!"

Once the babies were satisfied, Edward and Bella played with them, and they bundled them up in warm layers before they took a walk in the garden. They let them crawl around on the velvety lawn before they took them inside to feed them some cereal and to give them a bath.

Bella loved working side by side with Edward and he never complained or tried to get out of taking care of the twins at all. Although before Joshua was born, none of them had been around babies much, Edward was comfortable and confident around them.

Jackson was as enthusiastic about bathing as he was about breastfeeding and Bella had learned not to bathe him if she was intending to go out straight afterwards.

His little fingers tried to pry open the taps, or reach for the soap or splash his toys or splash his mommy and daddy.

Alexis was quieter, shyer and she adored Edward. Bella was astounded how at only five months old, Alexis would turn to putty if Edward was in the room or if she heard his voice close by.

Once the babies were bathed and dressed in their cute 'angel with wings' pajamas that Sue and Charlie had sent them, Edward and Bella sat in the matching rocking chairs and fed them each a bottle of formula.

At last they were quiet and Bella and Edward turned on the baby monitors and made their way from the room.

"Would you like to shower with me before dinner?" He asked.

Bella nodded and after Edward had removed her collar, they spent long minutes in the shower together as they washed each other thoroughly.

They were both wearing sleep pants and thermal tops as they made their way downstairs.

Edward turned on some light rock music as Bella finished serving their dinner of a hunter's stew with root vegetables and freshly baked bread.

They sat at the island in the kitchen in companionable silence as they ate. Bella took a sip of her water and looked across at Edward.

"I wanted to ask you something," she began.

Edward looked up and smiled at her, "Anything!"

"Well, it's a question that Alice asked me today and I realized that even though I've thought about it, we haven't really spoken about what will happen once our twelve week arrangement is over."

Edward put his cutlery down and reached for his glass of red wine. Bella waited as he took a sip and pursed his lips thoughtfully before his keen gaze met hers.

"What would you like to happen?" he asked quietly.

Bella felt herself grow warm but she refused to look away from his probing eyes.

"I told Alice that I love how we have become and I know that it's been difficult at times, but I love the security of being under your complete control two days a week. I have learned so much in the past two months and I feel as if we are so much closer in all ways. I feel stronger than before." Bella said before she bit her lip.

Edward was smiling at her proudly, "And this conversation is a case in point. Just look at you. Here you are initiating an open discussion regarding our D/s relationship and you are volunteering your feelings without me having to pull it out of you or make you write it down." He reached over, slipped his hand behind Bella's neck, and pulled her towards him.

"I am so fucking proud of you Isabella Cullen, if I haven't said that enough, I'm sorry. I love you." He said as his lips grazed against hers.

They parted and returned to their seats. Bella looked over at Edward to find him staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Bella felt her stomach tighten, "You don't agree with me," she said. It was not a question.

Edward nodded slowly in agreement with her comment, "I don't actually, but please let me explain before you get upset."

Bella nodded but she pushed her plate away from her. It was pointless trying to eat any more, the food in her stomach felt like lead.

Edward frowned his displeasure at her, "You didn't eat enough Bella. This is the reason why we don't have serious conversations at the dinner table." He reminded her grimly.

Bella nodded and she reached over and slowly picked up a slice of bread. She sprinkled some grated cheese that she had brought to the table and spent the next few minutes chewing slowly and swallowing until she was finished.

Taking a last sip of water, she sat back and finally looked across to where Edward was also finishing his meal.

"Let's go into the den," he suggested.

Bella nodded and she quickly loaded the dishwasher while Edward poured them each a mug of hot cocoa that Maggie had left in a flask for them.

She followed Edward into the sitting room and as soon as he opened his arms to her, she crawled over the long sofa and curled up against him as he hugged her for a moment. Bella felt Edward move away from her and she automatically shifted to one side. He handed her a mug of cocoa and leaned back as he blew on his own cocoa gently. Bella held her mug between her hands and stared down into the creamy sweetness.

She was struggling not to let her 'old' thought pattern take over, where she would just jump to conclusions before she listened to what Edward had to say.

"Bella, Baby, please look at me."

Bella took a deep breath and turned to look up.

Edward's eyes were tender as he saw how Bella was trying to remain calm and relaxed.

"Baby, this was never supposed to be a permanent arrangement." He said quietly. Bella nodded and she bit her lip to keep it from betraying her. "It was an extreme tactic that Paul suggested using to help you to cope with all the changes going on in our lives. It has work so well, Bella. You are so much stronger and you are right, we are even closer than before. I love how we have learned to 'read' each other."

Bella nodded, "So do I, and that's why I wanted to keep our arrangement. I know that I will never be a real 'slave' but there is such freedom in surrendering to you completely." Bella sighed sadly, "I know that it took a lot for you to do this."

"I won't deny that it is a responsibility to manage someone else's time and activities, and it is time consuming, but that being said, I enjoy it. I've learned so much about you. I am still learning and I really love that."

Edward sat forward and took her hand in his, "Baby, you don't need me to manage your time for you and to tell you when to eat, sleep, pee or brush your teeth. You really don't. This was a way for you to stop trying to control every aspect of all of our lives. You don't have to be in control 24/7. You don't have to have all of the answers."

Bella nodded again and she took a sip of her drink. Edward had thought long and hard about the rest of what he wanted to say, what he needed to say. He knew that he had to be extra careful so that there could be no misunderstanding his words or intention. He had given the subject a lot of thought and he had also spoken to his father and Paul and both men agreed and commended him on his intuition.

"Bella?"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"You don't have to 'punish' yourself when you are feeling overwhelmed. You have to come to me. You have to lean on _family, our friends, and me_ when life or circumstances get too hard or too frantic. Do you understand what I am trying to say to you?" He spoke quietly and slowly so that she listened to each carefully spoken word.

His heart was beating furiously as he watched shock mask her expression and then the sudden streak of tears that fell down Bella's cheeks and he waited until she put the mug on the table.

Bella was in a state of shock. Until Edward had spoken those words, she had not seen that, that was what she was doing with food and her body, but when Edward had spoken, she had seen with clarity, that he was speaking the truth.

Bella opened her mouth, "Edward," she bit back a sob and tried again, "Edward, I…"

Edward smiled as he brushed her tears off her cheeks, "We all have ways of coping, Baby Girl. Some people drink, or have sex," he wiggled his eye brows, and he was pleased to see her shaky smile, "Everyone hides or copes in their own way, but sometimes the way that we cope isn't healthy for us and that's when we need to put up our hands and ask for help. I am not judging you or reprimanding you in anyway. We are in this together okay?"

Bella nodded and then she crawled over and climbed onto his lap and buried her face in the curve of his neck.

Edward pulled her against him with one arm around the curve of her bottom and the other around her back, gently rubbing soothing circles.

As he felt her relax into his embrace, Edward began to talk quietly into her ear, "We still have another four weeks to go, Baby. This isn't the end completely. I still have some tricks up my sleeve!"

Bella lifted her head and looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean? What are you cooking up now?" she said with a pout.

Edward chuckled as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Well, I was going to ask you to make a list of all of the things that you enjoy about our arrangement. I want you to be un-collared, but there is no reason why we can't have a session a couple of times a week, depending on what we are doing or how we feel. I was thinking more along the lines of maybe incorporating a couple of things into our daily lives, as long as they do not interfere with our lives. Will you think about it and begin writing it down for us to discuss in, let's say a couple of weeks time?"

Bella was smiling as she nodded, enthusiastically, "I think it's a great idea, and now maybe Alice will cheer the fuck up!"

Edward frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well she's been a bit of a bitch for the last while and remember when I asked you about it and you said it was probably between her and Jazz? Well I don't think it is. She keeps making odd comments and it is pissing me off!"

"Have you asked her?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course I have! But she is so fucking stubborn and she won't give me a straight answer."

"Do you want me to have a word with her or Jasper?"

"No! No that would be a really bad idea. Let me handle it, okay?"

Edward agreed reluctantly, "Okay, just as long as you don't let her run roughshod all over you!"

Bella promised. She was determined to find the underlying cause of the mystery before Thanksgiving but the opportunity did not present itself that way.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The following week passed by quickly and when Bella, Kate, Rosalie, and Alice met up on Tuesday morning, they spent little time chatting before they all dispersed to the various tasks to be attended to.

Alice and Rosalie began to pull out the decorations for Thanksgiving and the boxes of Christmas decorations that were put into one of the downstairs rooms, ready for the weekend when they would be hung.

Kate and Bella began to prepare all of the food for their Thanksgiving dinner. It was different working around the needs of the children but somehow they all managed it and although it was late by the time that all the vegetables, pies and fillings had been prepared, and the washing up had been done, Bella and Kate were satisfied that everything was ready.

All that was left to do was for the girls to collect the meat the following morning. Edward, Bella, the twins and Alice, Jasper and Tiffany would be sleeping over at Cullen Crest the following night so that Bella and Kate could begin the meal early on Thanksgiving morning.

Carlisle and Esme would only be arriving on Thanksgiving morning as their flight had been delayed. Esme worried and fussed that the meal was too much for Bella to take on, but she felt better once Bella had assured her that Kate was a great help.

Bella turned off the lights and she and Kate made their way to the entrance hall. Alice and Rosalie walked out of the family room towards them and Bella overheard Alice talking.

What she said made Bella's blood run cold.

"I'm telling you Rose, it's like she has become some goddamn stepford wife! I would not be surprised if her new _bff_ and _slave master_ has her in a fucking chastity belt! Her entire world is locked up in that house!"

"Alice!" Rosalie said sternly.

Unfortunately, Bella and Kate walked around the corner at that minute and the four friends stared at each other. Rosalie and Kate looked decidedly uncomfortable, Alice looked at Bella defiantly, and Bella stared at Alice in shock.

"Alice?" Bella's voice sounded as if she was choking. She felt like it.

Alice looked at her and sighed dramatically, "What Bella? Not everything is about you, but if you have a guilty conscience, well that's another story, isn't it?"

Bella looked at the woman that she loved like a sister and she wanted to slap her. She took a warning step forward and felt Kate's hand on her upper arm.

"You know what Alice, you are being a real fucking bitch, and I am sick of it! I have done nothing to you, but you have been like this for weeks! When you can be civil to me then I will talk to you but until then, don't bother to talking or looking at me!"

Alice tapped her foot annoyingly as she glared back at Bella, "Well, that suites me fine! Come on Rose, let's go home!"

Rosalie and Kate knowing exchanged looks as Rose was pushed out of the door. "Watch it Short stuff!" She growled as Alice steered her towards her car.

Earlier that afternoon, the guys had come to fetch the babies so that the girls could finish their tasks.

Rosalie, Emmett and the children were staying with Alice and Jasper, while Kate, Garrett, and Steven were staying in one of the guest cottages on the property.

Bella glared at Alice's car as it kicked up dust down the long driveway before she fishtailed it onto the road.

"Fucking lunatic!" Bella muttered as she climbed into her car.

The drive home was quiet and it was only when Bella saw Jasper and Emmett's cars in their driveway that she remembered that they were having a 'late, late, summer barbeque' at their home. They had also invited Brian, Cord and their fiancées.

Bella groaned as she pulled her car to a stop around the driveway.

Kate looked at her in concern, "Are you okay, B? I don't know what's going on between you and Alice, but I'm sure that you can work it out."

Bella shook her head and closed her door a little louder than she should have.

She automatically touched the small necklace at the base of her throat before she looked back at Kate.

"I'm probably going to get into trouble over this and it's not my fault. You saw how she just came at me! She is probably in there right now, telling tales to everyone who will listen!" Bella grumbled a she began to walk to the front door.

The front door opened and Emmett walked out to greet them.

"Hey Katie, Baby B!"

He hugged them both, kissed their foreheads before he put his arms around them, and walked inside.

"So, B, who stuck a carrot up Tink's ass?" He asked with a smirk as they walked into the kitchen.

Bella looked around and she gave a sigh of relief when she noticed that it was empty. She ignored Emmett's comment and smiled at him.

"Everyone's outside and all the breads and salads are out there as well. The oven baked dishes are waiting to go onto the oven and the outside fridge has been stocked with booze, so let's get out there!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Actually Em, I don't know about Kate, but I could use a shower. Where are the kids?" Bella asked.

Emmett looked very proud of himself as he answered, "Please! We already bathed and fed the munchkins and they are currently up in the nursery, being entertained by Jessica and Maggie, because it's a little too cold outside for them."

Bella nodded. She quickly excused herself and hurried upstairs.

She sighed in relief when she saw that there was a pair of jeans, fresh underwear and a soft cashmere sweater with socks and a pair of Bella's favorite converse trainers.

She showered quickly and braided her hair before she got dressed and made her way downstairs.

Bella made her way over to the outdoor barbeque area where everyone had congregated. Edward looked up and smiled at her as he motioned for her to join him.

Bella greeted everyone as she wove through the crowd and then she was standing next to Edward. She thought it was funny how after all this time she still felt like a giddy schoolgirl around him sometimes.

He was wearing a pair of his faded Levi's and a T-shirt underneath a dark blue V-neck sweater.

The arms were pushed up to reveal his forearms and Bella thought that he had never looked so sexy as his hair blew gently in the cool late afternoon breeze.

Edward smirked as he watched Bella's cheeks turn to bright pink. Bella had admitted to him on more than one occasion how he 'dazzled' her.

Edward leaned down and kissed her mouth gently.

"Hello Baby. How was the rest of your day? Did you get everything done that you wanted to?"

Bella nodded, "I did, thank you. We just have to collect the meat and dress them and then we will be ready for Thursday. Is there anything that you need help with?"

Edward shook his head and turned so that his mouth was next to her ear, "Relax tonight Isabella. I want you to have fun, okay. You are free to interact with everyone, but I don't want you to swear at all. That is your only challenge, okay?"

He lifted his head to see that Bella was smiling up at him, "That's it?"

"That's it, don't think it'll be so easy, either. I've heard you when you are around your 'girls'."

Bella chuckled and patted his chest, "Please! We should have money riding on this!"

Edward wiggled his eyebrows, "Orgasms is better than money don't you think?"

Bella rolled her eyes and giggled, "Pervert!"

Just then Jasper called Edward and Emmett took over checking the barbeque when Edward walked over to join him.

Bella moved away to chat with Shelley and Terri. The two women loved their new homes and both of them had settled down in their new jobs as well. Shelley and Anderson were getting married at Christmas in Hawaii, where Shelley's parents lived, while Brian and Terri were thinking about flying to Las Vegas after the New Year to tie the knot. They didn't have any family and they had decided to just elope.

As Bella moved around chatting to everyone, she could not help notice that Alice was avoiding her at all costs. They were like opposing magnets. If Bella moved left then Alice would counter and move right.

Bella had excused herself a few times to check on the children and to make sure that one of the spare bedrooms was set up as an extended nursery.

As she walked down the stairs, Alice and Kate were walking up. Bella and Alice stopped and glared at each other silently before Bella walked past them, pressing her body as far away from Alice as possible.

Alice snorted and flounced up the stairs like a pixie on speed.

Kate shook her head and followed slowly.

Dinner was a buffet, with the assortment of side dishes and meat was placed in the warmed serving dishes on one side of the outdoor dining room.

Maggie, Reggie, Mike, and Jessica had also been invited to join them, and Bella smiled as she stared down the long table. Their friends, family, and employees were a hodge-podge of people, all from different lifestyles and all with completely different personalities and yet they were all enjoying each others company.

Bella's eyes landed on Alice and Jasper. Alice was chatting gaily with Jasper and Rosalie when she seemed to sense Bella's eyes on her and she turned to looked at her friend.

For a moment, Bella saw a look of hurt and sadness on Alice's face before her violet eyes hardened and she turned away after glaring at Bella coldly.

She could feel the rush of tears flood her eyes and she quickly excused her self and raced away from the dinner table towards one of the guest bathrooms.

She slammed the door and sat down on the toilet. She didn't know what the fuck she had done to Alice to warrant such treatment, but Bella decided that she wasn't going to waste any more time on Alice Cullen Whitlock. Bella blew her nose on a tissue before she gently washed her face. She would be polite in company but she was not going to try and find out what was wrong with Alice. She was done!

_I'm sorry that we ever came here!_ Bella thought sadly. Bella decided that beginning the following week, she was going to spend as much time with her 'old' friends as possible. She didn't need Alice.

Bella washed her hands and opened the door.

Jasper was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Sorry, Jazz. Are the other bathrooms occupied?" Bella said when she saw him.

Jazz shook his head and smiled ruefully, "No Darlin' I was waiting for you."

Bella sighed, "Look Jasper, I get it okay? For some reason she hates me, and she does not want to be my friend any more. And you know what? That is just fine with me because I am finally seeing Alice's true colors and let me tell you, they are not great. So, don't worry, I'm not going to make a scene." She patted his arm and walked back to the table without waiting for him.

Jasper shook his head and followed her slowly. They were both so fucking stubborn!

The rest of the evening was enjoyable; although Bella made sure that she wasn't in Alice's company again.

As they were getting ready for bed Edward put his arms around her waist, "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Bella shook her head, "No, but I really don't want to talk about it now. Is that all right? I'm feeling hurt and angry and I just need some time."

Edward nodded and pressed his lips to her temple, "You take your time, Love."

As Edward held Bella in his arms that night, he resolved to find out what the fuck was going on with his sister.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward had forgotten how evasive his sister could be. He spent almost all of the following day 'just missing' her. She would not take his phone calls but when he drove over to the house, Jessica said that he had just missed her.

She gave him a list of the stores in town that Alice and Rosalie were going to. Edward gave chase, but each place that he went to, told him that he had 'just missed' his sisters.

Finally, Edward gave up and drove to Cullen Crest. He found Bella in the kitchen cleaning up after she and Kate had finished preparing the rest of the vegetables and turkey, Greek roast lamb.

"Hey Love, would you like something to drink? You look hot and bothered," Bella said as she kissed his cheek.

Edward huffed as he took the beer that Bella handed to him.

"Thanks. Yeah, I have been trying to find my brat of a sister all morning and she is nowhere to be found! Sneaky so and so!"

Bella rolled her eyes and huffed, but she did not make any further comment.

Bella and Kate had made a mountain of sandwiches filled with fresh ingredients and a couple of pitchers of iced-tea that they ate on the deck by the swimming pool. All of the children were put on a few huge blankets on the grass and they played and rolled around, while Jared slept in a pram next to the table.

Bella and Rosalie were giggling at the antics of the children. Joshua was giving walking lessons to Tiffany and was encouraging her with cries of "tum Fee, tum!" he called to his beloved cousin as he waved his arms frantically.

When Joshua was learning to talk, for some reason, Tiffany's name had come out as F-e-e – and the name had stuck, much to Alice's horror and Jasper's amusement. Alice spent endless hours trying to teach Joshua to say 'Tiff-any' and all she would get back was a huge dimpled grin, a clumsy rendition of an air punch and the triumphant cry of 'FEE!'.

Steven crab-crawled around as quick as a fox and almost as elusive, keeping Garrett running around.

Bella looked down at Jackson and Alexis crawling around. They climbed over each other, tumbling over until they would rock themselves up onto their hands and knees and try to crawl again. As always Jackson was up and moving strong and adventurous, while Alexis was more contemplative. She took her time and watched her brother quietly before she tried to do it on her own.

Every day the twins looked more and more like their parents. Alexis' head was a mass of large mahogany curls. Her chocolate brown eyes were large and Edward grumbled that he never stood a chance against them.

Jackson was startlingly like his father. His hair was lighter than Edward's was although Esme commented on more than one occasion that Edward's hair had been that exact color as a baby. Jackson's eyes were a clear green and when he smiled, Bella felt her whole world shift.

Bella felt someone staring at her and she looked up to meet the brooding glare of her sister-in-law.

Bella stood up so quickly that her chair almost toppled over. She startled everyone into sudden silence. She was shaking so hard with fury that she was afraid that she was going to crumble to the ground.

"What Bella?" Alice's voice was harsh in the silence.

"Alice!" Jasper hissed quietly.

"No Jasper, it is time that we had this out. Okay Alice, are you ready to cut the B.S. and tell me what I have done to upset you? What has happened to rock 'Princess Alice's' world now, hmm?" Bella snarled.

She did not notice that almost everybody's mouths dropped open in shock. Except Emmett and Edward! They were grinning at each other and at Bella.

_This was going to be good_, Edward thought.

"Why you little," Alice screeched, which made Jared whimper in protest.

"Let's keep it civil ladies, there are babies present." Emmett stood up and folded his arms across his chest. He had obviously assumed the 'dad' role.

Alice rolled her eyes at him, "Keep out of it Thing One." She looked at Bella before she looked around at her friends and family.

"Okay Bella, you really want to do this here? In front of everyone?"

Bella shrugged, "Why not? You have been complaining to everyone about me for ages, so go for it!"

"Fine! When you told me that you and Edward were going have a new arrangement, I told you that it was a bad idea. I told you that it would limit you and restrict you, but you didn't listen. You gave up everything for him! Edward is more than your 'Master' Bella, he had become your Puppet Master and you just let him dictate everything to you! You do exactly as he orders you to! You don't do anything without his instructions and it's pathetic!" Alice was crying and shouting by the time that she took a breath.

Kate, Rosalie, and Emmett, much to his dismay, picked the children up and took them upstairs for their naptime.

Bella stared at Alice with her mouth hanging open, "What the _FUCK_ are you talking about, Alice? Fuck you! Edward is not my Puppet Master! You think I'm pathetic? Really? You are fucking crazy! I do not need your permission to be collared; I came to you because you are my best friend and my sister, Alice! I trusted you! I didn't ask for your _permission_, I just wanted you to listen to me!" Bella cried as she wiped her eyes angrily.

Jasper cast a worried look at Edward. They had both decided to stay out of the argument between Alice and Bella, but they would not let it get too out of hand.

Edward shook his head slightly – _let them get this out into the open_, his eyes seemed to say. Jasper nodded and they turned back to look at the two friends who were circling each other.

"I did listen to you and then I told you that it was a bad idea! He tells you what to wear, what to eat even when to speak! You don't even have a safe word!"

Bella shook her head, "I still don't see what this has to do with you? Why are you so mad at me?"

Alice snapped her mouth open and then closed. She turned her back on Bella as fresh tears cruised down her cheeks and she wiped them off.

Bella sighed and Edward could see the anger drain out of her, "Alice, please talk to me. This can't be about me being a submissive to Edward. I know that there is more."

Perhaps it was the sad sincerity of her voice but Alice swung around so quickly that she startled the three people that were watching her.

Alice was furious and she pointed an accusing finger in Bella's face, "You abandoned me!" She cried out.

"WHAT?" Bella stared at Alice as if she had grown two heads.

Alice nodded, "OH YES! Don't 'what' me, Bella! You abandoned me! You had the twins and then you got your husband and your Dom and you babies and then you just left me! Ever since we left Sausalito, you never came to visit; I was the one that had to come backwards and forwards to see you! Then you had them and I thought that we would bond, but we didn't! And then you come running to me because my brother wants to make a fucking slave of you and you have stars in your eyes about it!" Alice broke off because she was crying so hard that she could not catch her breath.

Bella was shaking her head in denial but Alice held up her hand to prevent her from speaking, "I'm not finished! After you entered into that agreement with him, you never phone me; you never come and see me, you never just pop in for coffee! Did he tell you to keep away from me too? All you do is stick to Edward's side like glue!"

"SHUT UP!" Bella roared. Both Jasper and Edward jumped. They looked across to see Bella standing toe to toe with Alice.

Edward shook his head; this was not a good idea! He looked across at Jasper.

Jasper stood up stealthily just as Edward got to his feet slowly.

They stopped moving when Bella turned to glare at them, "Stay away from us! Just give us some room, okay?"

Jasper nodded and sat down again. Edward did not move. He stared at Bella for a moment longer. She could sense his reservation and she nodded slightly, "I am okay, I promise!" She said quietly and Edward sat down again.

Alice snorted and Bella swung around to glare at her, "I don't think that I've ever met anyone as selfish as you Alice Whitlock! You keep saying how I abandoned you! _I had twins Alice! Get that through your stubborn-ass head! I had two babies! And you went to the Florida Keys for the summer! And it was you that announced that you were moving to Napa! _ I know that you are busy, so imagine that, I am busy too! I do work you know and I do spend time taking care of the children and yes, Edward and I do spend time together but it's not to exclusion of everyone else. I see Esme and Kate and Rosie. I see Paul once a week and I see the other subs once every two weeks. I do see you Alice, but you are hardly ever there. Ask Jessica how many messages I leave for you. You just don't notice. Or you don't care." Bella's voice broke and Edward had to force himself to stay in his seat. His gaze watched Bella as she wiped her eyes again.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Edward saw that there was a steely glint in her eyes. She took another step closer.

"I will tell you something though. Do not ever speak about Edward like that again! He is a wonderful husband and Dominant! How can you even think that he would 'forbid' me to see you? He is your brother and he loves you and unfortunately just like the rest of your family, he spoils you rotten! Edward would never 'forbid' me to see you and if he did, there would be a problem. I am not some mindless puppet as you so eloquently put it Alice, and if you think that then you don't know me at all. I trust Edward with my life and yes, it was fucking scary to submit to him completely, but I knew that he would never take advantage of me."

Bella gave Alice a sad look, "But I also thought that if there was a problem that you would have my back, clearly I don't know you like I thought I did!" Bella said softly.

The two women stared at each other for a long time. Finally sighed as she scuffed her foot on the ground and stared away as she tried not to cry, "I hope that we can at least be friendly in company, you know in front of other people…"

Bella turned away from Alice and Edward felt his heart constrict painfully as he saw how she was holding herself together as she bent to pick up the toys that were lying on the blankets.

Edward had never wanted to slap his sister as much as he did in that moment. He looked across at where she stood on the deck. Her eyes were fixed on Bella as silent tears cruised down her cheeks.

Uncharacteristically, she was twisting her fingers together; just the same way that Bella did whenever she was anxious.

Edward knew that Alice hated being wrong. More than anything else, she hated having to apologize to anyone and that was where the Cullens had indulged her. Alice had gotten away with bad behavior her whole life and she was used to everyone doing her bidding.

As Bella straightened up and turned towards the house, Alice put a hand out as if to stop her, but Bella ignored it and she began to walk inside.

"Twister, wait!" Alice called frantically.

Bella stiffened and she stopped walking but she didn't turn around.

Alice wiped her face with her fingers and she took a step closer to Bella.

"I – I" frantically she looked around and her eyes fell on Edward. She stared at him for a moment before more tears began to fall. Alice's eyes showed her regret and contrition. "I'm sorry." she whispered as much to Edward as to Bella.

She swallowed hard and carried on, "I'm so sorry – to both of you. I love you both so much and I know that I'm selfish, but I was hurt and I thought – well I don't know what I thought. I just miss you, B. I miss you like crazy. You are the only one who doesn't let me get away with shit. And you listen to me. You are my Twister, my best friend and my sister. Please, please forgive me, Bella. I – I need you."

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement and the toys clattered to the wooden deck as Bella whirled around and then she and Alice were in each other's arms, crying, laughing, and hugging tightly.

Edward had to blink a few times to dispel the excess water in his eyes. He looked at Jasper who was clearing his throat. Jasper grinned at him sheepishly, "Not a word to Emmett!"

Edward nodded, "Come on, I think that we should go and check on the kids."

Together they picked up the scattered toys and blankets and made their way passed the women who didn't even look up as they passed by.

Somehow Alice and Bella stumbled over to one of the loungers on the deck and they snuggled against each other as they apologized and began to really talk to each other for the first time in months.

They spoke about everything from Bella's mended bottom to Alice's imminent launch of her maternity and baby/toddler range of clothing. Bella felt lighter than she had in weeks and Alice could keep the giggles down. Finally, they were roused from their bubble when Rosalie and Kate joined them and the four of them spent a long time chatting and laughing, while the guys watched the babies and watched past games on television.

Charlie, Sue, and Seth arrived shortly before dinner-time. Bella was so happy to see Charlie again and she hugged him tightly.

"Hey there Sweetpea! You are looking fantastic, Bells!" Charlie pushed her away from himself and held her shoulders as he checked her over.

He nodded to himself, "You are really looking great, Bella. You look so healthy and happy."

They stood blushing at each other and Edward rolled his eyes at Sue as she giggled, "Unbelievable!" she snorted as she stepped forward to hug Bella and then Edward.

Bella's mouth dropped when she saw Seth, "Oh my God, you have grown even more! What the hell little brother?"

Seth laughed out loud and picked Bella up and swung her around, "Ola Chica!" he kissed her nosily as Bella tried to beat his chest.

"Daaaad! Edward – stop him! Back beast!"

Emmett moved their luggage into the cottage where they usually stayed, while Bella showed Seth to their 'old' suite on the second floor.

Esme was going to turn it into a 'dorm' room for her grandsons but in the meantime, she had furnished it as a guest bedroom.

That night Bella and Kate swerved steaming bowls of French onion soup and thick slices of freshly baked bread. It was loud, chaotic, and noisy as they sat around the kitchen amongst the noise of the babies, strapped into high chairs, and it had never felt more wonderful to any of them.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up at 4.40 a.m. the next morning. She yawned and stretched as best she could, being wrapped around, and pressed against Edward.

Edward was lying on his side and Bella was spooning him from behind. Her one leg was thrown over his hip and he held her in place.

Bella gently pressed a kiss to the middle of his back and she moved away gently.

As soon as she had slipped out of bed, Edward turned around; grumbling and he pulled her pillow into his arms and buried his face in the softness.

Bella covered her moth with her hand and put on a pair of slippers and her robe. She walked through their new suite and into the nursery, which Esme had created for the twins.

They were both fast asleep and Bella tucked a blanket around Alexis before she picked up the baby monitor and tiptoed downstairs.

Edward and Bella's new bedroom suite was on the first floor next to Carlisle and Esme's Master suite. Esme had assured them that like all the bedrooms in the house, their rooms had been expertly soundproofed. The twin's nursery was a combination of French country and provincial décor. The room was decorated in rich creams with muted colors as accents. The arsenal of plush toys spilled out of treasure chests.

Bella yawned as she turned on the lights downstairs and made her way into the kitchen. She put the turkey into one of the ovens and the pies into the other, while she had made an enormous breakfast quiche the night before and it was ready to be served with warm toast as each person got up.

Bella began cooking the prepared vegetables and the many side dishes for Thanksgiving. One by one, the adults trailed into the kitchen, first Emmett and a hungry Joshua, followed closely by Garrett, Kate, and Steven. Jasper came in carrying Tiffany, and then Edward and Alice came down with the twins. Rosalie joined them last with Jared.

Bella had made a pot of herbal tea and she had set out a pitcher of water and juice. Emmett helped her to toast a mountain of toast and once everyone had eaten, everyone took turns in showering while the others watched the children and then they swapped.

Bella was dressed like everyone else in jeans, a long sleeve tops and a light-weight jersey. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail to keep it out of her way. She played with the twins before she settled them down for a feed and their mid morning nap, while the guys made sure to stack enough wood for the fire places in the dining room and the family room.

Just after midday, Bella heard Carlisle and Esme arrive. She hurried out of the kitchen to join the rest of the family in the entrance hall. Jackson held out his hands and Bella took him from Jasper as Emmett opened the front door and every one spilled out onto the porch.

"DARLINGS!" Esme screamed as she ran up the stairs and began hugging and kissing all of the faces that was grinning at her.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked down the stairs followed by Garrett and they walked over to where Carlisle was pulling their luggage from his Mercedes.

Carlisle hugged his sons and shook Garrett's hand warmly, "I swear, we came back with more luggage than we left with! What the hell did that woman buy in Hawaii?"

Jasper chuckled, "Com'n Carlisle, you were the one that told us that if Esme and Alice were stuck at a truck stop, they would come home with parcels!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Esme growled.

Jasper held out his hands in surrender, "He said it!" He pointed at Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his head, "Damn Turncoat!"

"Yankee!"

Emmett laughed, "Okay kids, let's break it up! There are real kids here!"

After the luggage had been stowed in the bedroom and Esme and Carlisle had showered and changed into fresh clothes, they all sat in the family room where there was a plate of cookies and a tray of refreshments waiting.

Esme smiled at her daughter in law, "Bella Honey, the food smells amazing!"

Everyone agreed and Bella blushed, "Kate has been fantastic, I don't think I could have coped without her." Bella said quietly.

Kate laughed, "Oh yeah Bella because you can't peel vegetables or slice them, either!" Kate retorted, before she looked at Esme, "You were right the first time Esme, Bella has done an amazing job. She was up at some ungodly hour this morning and she has been making pie mixture for days!"

Bella blushed even pinker and Edward pulled her closer and dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

Carlisle smiled sympathetically and he deliberately changed the subject and told them stories of their time away.

All too soon, the meal had been dished up and Bella was certain that the table was groaning under the weight of the food.

Seth was extra please when Dean and Jill Sutherland arrived with their daughter Jessie, who like Seth was in college.

The two teenagers had kept in touch and they were soon sitting at one end of the table with their heads together.

Carlisle looked around the room that was full of adults and babies as he stood up and raised his glass of wine.

"This is the best sight in the world. Our house if filled to overflowing with our children, by blood or by proxy, with good friends and with the next generation of Cullen's, what more could a man ask for than this and the love of my wonderful wife. I am so thankful for all of these blessings."

"Here, here!" Emmett echoed and he too raised his glass.

The sound of glasses tinkering filled the air as each person added their thanks to Carlisle's.

Bella leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek, "I love you."

Edward turned and her lips brushed his, "I love you more than my life." He said against her mouth.

They pressed their foreheads together, "To Infinity."

Bella smiled, "To Infinity."

Suddenly Emmett cleared his throat, "Okay, enough of the mushy stuff! Lets eat!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

Bella's eyes caught her husband's and they smiled at each other. It was a very happy Thanksgiving indeed.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: I know that you are almost falling off your chairs because it is so damn short and you are looking under the laptops and desks, thinking, "Where the fuck is the rest of it?"**

**Sorry, but this is it. I have to say a huge thank you (and so do you) to my wonderful, incredible Beta, Fiorella, without whom there would be 3 lines, – I kid you not! That's all I had on Monday – 3 lines – of drivel! I was suffering from the hugest writers block of all time. It was horrible.**

**With love, hugs and kisses to all of you that have reviewed so faithfully and keep reading PLU. Thank you.**

**Till next time,**

**Michele**


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 76:**_

_**Bella leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek, "I love you."**_

_**Edward turned and her lips brushed his, "I love you more than my life." He said against her mouth.**_

_**They pressed their foreheads together, "to Infinity"**_

_**Bella smiled, "to Infinity."**_

_**Suddenly Emmett cleared his throat, "Okay, enough of the mushy stuff! Lets eat!"**_

"_**Happy Thanksgiving!"**_

_**Bella's eyes caught her husband's and they smiled at each other. It was a very happy Thanksgiving indeed.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 77**

Christmas was soon upon them and the uncles arrived for an extended visit two weeks before Christmas, which sent Esme into a flat panic. She was happy that they had come to visit but on the other hand she had to devise a plan to keep them out of trouble.

She shipped them off to Edward and Bella as well as Jasper and Alice for a few days each. Bella was surprised that Nick and Ernest were popular with the babies, but Jackson, Alexis and Tiffany loved their great uncles. They played for hours with Alexis and Jackson and they even babysat (under Maggie's supervision) while they insisted that Bella and Edward take time off.

Alice and Bella had settled down back into their friendship, although things were not as easy as they had been before. Edward noticed that Bella was 'careful' around Alice and he didn't like it.

And so, it was that Edward phoned his sister a week before Christmas.

"Hey E. What's up?"

"Listen Tink, we need to talk. Can you get away for a couple of hours?"

"Sure. I need to go into town in any case, do you want to meet me somewhere?"

"I'll pick you up. Can you be ready in an hour?"

Alice chuckled, "You know me so well. I'm actually ready now, so I'll just speak to Jessica to watch Tiffany."

"Great, see you soon."

Edward disconnected the call and went to look for Bella. She was in her studio with the possums on the floor with some 'toys'. Bella had given them some empty boxes and wooden spoons and they were having a ball.

Edward chuckled as he watched them trying hard to stand up, only to bump back onto their bottoms.

"Bella, I'm going to meet Ali for a cup of coffee, okay?" He asked.

He watched Bella carefully for any sign that she was upset by the news, but she turned and smiled at him, "You haven't spent time with your sister in ages, it's about time you had a little bonding time. Where are the Uncles by the way?"

Edward snorted, "Dad sent them off to Rosalie yesterday. I swear, I would have paid good money to see her face when she opened that door!"

He walked forward after scooping the babies up into his arms and tickling them. He kissed Bella's cheek as the twins squealed in delight.

"Do you want me to put them down for their sleep?" He asked.

Bella smiled at him and patted his cheek, "No thanks Love. I will do it. But you should change if you are meeting Alice." Bella looked at his broken Levi's.

Edward looked down at the tear in his knee before he looked back at her with a pout, "But I like these jeans, Baby. I've just got them broken in…"

Bella snorted unsympathetically, "Yeah well, if you don't want to spend the afternoon being poked and prodded and having Alice buy you twenty pairs of jeans to make up for this pair, you need to change."

Edward huffed and grumbled as Bella pushed him out of the studio.

Ten minutes later, he shouted goodbye as he ran down the stairs to his SUV. He had changed into a pair of black jeans, a blue button down, and his black leather jacket.

Alice was waiting for him on her porch for him.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before she put her seat belt on.

"How are you, Big Brother?"

"Okay and you?"

Alice shrugged, "I'm fine. We've been busy with the designs for the summer collections and I've got lots to do for the new babies and toddlers line."

Edward nodded.

After a few moments Alice broke the silence, "How's Bella? What is she up to today?"

"She was in the studio when I left. She developed some photographs from last week."

Alice nodded.

The silence stretched until Alice broke it again, "I need to apologize to you, E."

She began quietly.

Edward looked at her and saw that she had clasped her hands in her lap. She looked on edge and nervous. It had been almost three weeks since things between her and Bella had come to a head.

"Is this submissive Alice talking or my sister? Because I don't want an apology from you if you don't mean it or if Jasper has threatened to smack the shit out of you if you don't." His voice was quiet and hard and Alice was not used to Edward or anyone using that tone of voice with her.

Alice looked startled by his words. "What? Why would you think that Jasper would threaten me? You know, that's a little unfair…"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, "Fucking hell! Save it Alice! This is not about you and what is unfair to you! For fuck sake, when did you become so fucking self absorbed, Mary Alice?"

Alice flinched as if she had been slapped. Edward never spoke to her that way. Neither of her brothers did.

She swallowed the discomfort and cleared her throat, "Okay. I'm sorry, you are right. This is not about me. This is about you and Bella and how I've become all kinds of a bitch to her and you. But I'm trying to explain it, Edward."

Edward pulled into a parking lot behind Main Street. He turned the car off and pulled off his seatbelt before he turned to face her. "Explain it to me then, Alice, because so far you are not doing a good job of telling me why you have been behaving this way and even now, I can see that things are not the way that they used to be between you girls. Bella loves you Alice. You are the closest thing that she has to a sister and she needs you but she is keeping you at arm's length because I think that she is scared in case you go off again."

Alice looked out of the window before she dashed a tear off her cheek. "I'm jealous," she whispered and Edward watched as her cheeks grew bright red with embarrassment and shame.

He frowned, 'What?"

"Fuck!" Alice muttered before she took a deep breath and raised her eyes to meet Edwards, "I am jealous. I miss my Twister and I miss how we used to share everything with each other. Now, she has Kate, Mom, and Rosie. She has you and the twins and Maggie and it's like she doesn't need me anymore – where do I fit in to her life?" Her eyes filled with tears and this time Alice did not try to stop them.

Edward was torn between slapping her and hugging her. She was infuriating!

"Alice! Mary Alice, you listen to me, right now!" Alice looked at him again and Edward groaned and tugged on his hair, "Sweet baby Jesus, I don't know how Jasper find's the patience to deal with you, but you had better listen to me. _Did you just hear yourself_? _ You_ don't have time with Bella_. You_ don't have the same relationship with Bella_. You, you, you_! You really think that the world revolves around you! You make it so fucking hard to like you sometimes, Alice!"

Alice was crying quietly as she listened to her brother speaking. Her heart felt like it was breaking to hear him say such cruel things to her, but what hurt even more was that she knew that he was right. She was spoilt. She had been treated like a princess her whole life. Nothing had ever been denied her and even though Jasper was a stern Master, he indulged her for the rest of the time.

Edward stopped talking and watched as Alice cried. In the past, Alice had used tears as a weapon to get everyone to bend to her will, and now Edward found that he had to steal himself not to comfort her as he had always done. When things got hard, Alice cried and everyone would rally around her and they would make the 'problem' go away.

_No anymore_, Edward resolved. _It is about time that Mary Alice grew up and if Jasper is not going to do it, then I will._

Edward pulled a box of tissues out of the consol and handed it to Alice. He waited until she had stopped crying.

He silently handed her a bottle of water and Alice gave him a watery smile as she sipped from it.

Edward opened his side window and pulled a packet of cigarettes from the middle consul.

Alice was surprised because she had not seen him smoke in months.

"I didn't know that you still smoke," she said quietly.

"Only now and again. Bella made me promise not to go back to a pack a day." He shrugged, "It doesn't really bother me. I guess that I don't have as much time on my hands nowadays to smoke. Just don't tell Dad!" he added with a crooked smile and for the first time in a while, the two siblings shared a co-conspirator moment.

Alice's smiled faded and she sighed as she reached over and brought Edward's free hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry, E. You are right, of course, you are right. I know that I am a spoilt shit. I have been so ridiculous about this entire thing. I would normally blame Mom and Dad for spoiling me, but I've been an adult for a long time now and I know that I want a friendship with Bella without putting in the work. It isn't fair to her or to you. I love you both so much and I am sorry for being such a brat. I promise, I _will_ try harder. I know how difficult it is with one child, never mind two."

She kissed his knuckles and looked at him, "Can you forgive me, Edward?"

Edward sighed. He squeezed her fingers gently, "Ali, you know that I love you. More than I should probably, I forgive you, but I will not let you mistreat Isabella again." His green eyes hardened, "I mean it, Alice. I love you and you will always be my sister, but if you hurt her, you are going to answer to me and then we will have a big problem."

Edward made sure that Alice knew that he was serious, as he held her gaze steadily. Alice nodded, "I promise that I will talk to her and you if there is a problem and I will put my big girl panties on, I promise."

Edward pulled her across the seats and hugged her tightly, "Does that mean that you are wearing panties, Squirt?" He teased her.

Alice shot out of his arms and smacked his chest as she opened her door, "EEEEWWW, that's just plain nasty Edward Cullen. My god, you sound just like Emmett!"

Edward was still laughing as he locked the car and threw his arm over Alice's shoulders to steer her to the row of shops, restaurants, and cafes.

"Edward, they are all staring at us!" Alice hissed as she tried to wiggle out from under his arm.

Edward chuckled and held her tighter, "Not that guy, he just looked. Stop being such a sissy-girl, Ali!"

They spent an hour catching up with each other before Edward dropped her at home again.

The photographs of Edward and his 'mystery lover' hit the internet about two hours later and Aro phoned Edward to give him the heads up. They released a statement, pointing out that Alice was in fact his sister and Edward received written and published apologies within the next few hours.

Bella did not comment when Alice began to phone her on a daily basis to find out how she was, what she was doing and how the children were. Alice also made sure that she made plans to see Bella on a weekly basis, but she asked instead of demanded her time.

Bella found herself slowly relaxing around Alice on New Year's Eve, the two friends sat in front of the fireplace at Alice's house as they sipped a glass of red wine while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward played pool.

It felt just like the 'good old days' and Bella made Alice blush when she told her that she had seen a positive change in her attitude and behavior.

Alice rolled her eyes as she touched her reddened cheek, "I have you and Edward to thank for making me think, but truthfully, it was Edward that made me realize that I can't behave like a pubescent brat forever."

Bella nodded, "That's my man!" She said and she raised her glass to Alice's with a giggle.

Alice rolled her eyes, just as Rosalie joined them. She had just finished feeding Jared and she sat on the floor at Bella's feet.

"Are you two talking about sex again?" She asked with a smirk.

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Oh please! How much action are you getting with a toddler and a baby in the house?"

Rosalie frowned, "Emmett is more tired than I am! He is ridiculous! He whines and moans all the time. He is more demanding than both of the boys!"

Rosalie looked between the two women and wiggled her eyebrows, "So – who has new and exciting sex toys?"

Bella wiped tears of mirth away and her bright eyes met Edward's across the room. She gave him a slight nod.

Yep, she was fine. It seemed that they all were… finally.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella rolled onto her stomach and stretched diagonally across the bed. It's early she mused as She propped herself up on her hands and watched in rapt attention as Edward made his way into the bathroom.

"Stop looking at my ass!" He grumbled without turning around.

Bella giggled. It was the beginning of February but thanks to the wonderful central heating, their house was warm, so she and Edward slept naked most of the time.

"I would if it wasn't such a fuck-hot ass!" She retorted.

Edward snorted and Bella heard the toilet flush. She rolled off the bed and sat up as she heard the water run in the shower.

She used the toilet quickly and stepped into the shower behind Edward.

"Hmm, that's nice," he said as she slipped her hands around his hips, brushing his semi-flaccid dick with her finger-tips.

"You are insatiable!" Bella teased.

"Are you complaining?"

Bella shook her head and she pressed her lips to the middle of his back before she reluctantly stepped away from him.

"Is the album almost finished?" Bella asked as she rinsed the shampoo from her head.

Edward and Jasper had been working on a new album for **Vampire's Blood**, an edgy rock band that Jasper knew.

They had been the first group to move into the recording centre and they had worked frantically to record the album.

"Yeah, oh Baby, please can you make an appointment for me to have this fucking hair cut? It's driving me crazy!"

"Okay. Can you help me with the possums before you go over to the studio?"

"Sure, Jasper and Alice are having breakfast with the band this morning and then after we listen to the final mix they will be flying back to L.A."

"Thank heavens!" Bella sighed. The past month had been hectic with Edward and her snatching snippets of time together in-between his coming in at all hours of the night. Bella had noticed that just as Esme had told her about Carlisle, Edward always made time to come home and to spend some time with the twins. He made sure that Bella had some time to herself each day, to either catch up on phone calls, reading or as had been the case lately, sleeping.

Bella rubbed her stomach absently – she was starving this morning, she thought to herself as she finished washing.

Edward hummed his agreement. It had been a very busy two months for both of them. Bella's photographic show had opened the previous month to rave reviews. Bella and Edward only attended the show's debut in San Francisco but once again, every photograph had already been sold and there were orders streaming in.

Edward had finished his work on the musical score of the animated movie, _**Of Kings and Butterflies**_ and it was due for release in October, just in time for the awards season. Already people were talking about it and the musical score was one of the most anticipated albums of the year.

Bella had not renewed her birth control at the end of November, just as she and Edward had discussed. They were going to stick to the plan. Bella knew that it could take some time for her to conceive and they wanted their next child to be as close to the eighteen month gap as possible.

Edward and Bella dressed quickly in jeans and they chuckled as they heard the twins calling for them.

Jackson gave an almighty shout as he spotted his parents. He was impatient just like his father and did not like to be kept waiting.

Alexis smiled at her parents but she waited patiently for one of them to pick her up.

After diapers were changed and bottoms and faces had been washed, the twins were dressed and ready for breakfast.

As they walked downstairs, Edward laughed at Bella's enthusiasm.

"Someone's hungry this morning!"

Bella nodded, "I am so hungry this morning! I hope that Maggie is making eggs! Hmm, that sounds good, poached eggs and bacon. Oooh! And toast with honey!" She smacked her lips together as she almost pushed Edward out of the way and barreled into the kitchen.

"Mama!" Jackson yelled in glee. Alexis giggled at her twin and clapped her hands. "Gogogo!"

Edward followed slowly, a look of confusion on his face, "Yeah… go mama," he echoed.

Bella clapped her hands as she put Alexis into her high chair and Edward did the same with Jackson who was already reaching for his bowl of cereal.

"Hang on Jack!" Edward admonished gently.

Jackson stared at him for a moment before he shook his head, _"No!"_

Edward and Bella laughed, "Of course you can't wait, son, okay, here we go."

When Bella and Edward sat down Bella was almost as enthusiastic about her breakfast as the twins and she hummed with happiness as she stabbed a piece of poached egg and bacon and popped it into her mouth.

"Hmmm – thif if gooog!" She swallowed quickly and looked sheepishly at Edward who was watching her with his mouth open slightly.

"Sorry," Bella said blushing, "I said 'this is good'. And hot!" She quickly picked up her glass of juice and drank quickly.

Edward shook his head, "Wow, you really are hungry. You've actually been hungry like this for a few weeks now. Are you feeling sick, or nauseous?"

Bella shook her head as her cheeks were filled with toast. She rolled her eyes at Edward and chewed quickly, which reminded him of Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"Alright, 'Alvin' slow down!" Edward admonished gently. Maggie laughed as Bella pulled a face, which set Jackson and Alexis off into giggles and calls for 'Mo!' – more.

Bella took a deep breath and sipped her coffee. She wrinkled her nose and turned to Maggie, "Hey Maggie? Have we changed our coffee brand? This coffee tastes odd."

Maggie looked up from where she was making a grocery list, "Odd? No, Bella dear, remember we decided that we could go back onto 'normal' coffee, seeing as the little ones have been weaned?"

Bella nodded thoughtfully. The decision to wean had not been Bella's, but Jackson and Alexis. Over December, the twins had gone through another growth spurt and Jackson had begun rejecting Bella's breast in favor of a bottle or Sippy cup. Alexis had followed and by the beginning of the New Year, they were both on formula and solids exclusively.

Edward looked up to see the sad look of longing in Bella's eyes and he knew that she was thinking back to the previous month, when she had realized that she was no longer breastfeeding.

Bella had been sitting at her desk, one afternoon in early January, writing in her journal, when Edward had come in to find her. "Hey baby, I thought that you were going to feed the twins?"

Bella shrugged absentmindedly, "Yeah well Jack wanted a bottle, and of course Lexy copied him! He just took his bottle and lay on the carpet. Two minutes later, he was asking for his paci and I put him in his cot and he was lights out!"

Edward sat down on the bed and waited for Bella to finish writing. When she turned around and took in his thoughtful gaze and she smiled, "What are you thinking about?"

Edward kicked his shoes off, lay down on Bella's bed, and held out his arm. After a moment's hesitation Bella joined him. She curled up against his side, with her head on his arm.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head, "No, not really, I've just been thinking and it seems to me that you haven't feed the twins in a while."

Bella raised her head, "No, nonsense, Love. I fed them …um, yesterday. No…shit!" Bella sat straight up and stared down at Edward as she tried to remember the last time that she had actually drank from her. Now days it seemed that Jackson nibbled, suckled half-heartedly before he just fussed until she let him up. Alexis seemed to drink for a few minutes before she turned her head away and stuck her tongue out in silent rebellion.

Bella gasped and her hand covered her mouth as she stared at Edward with wide eyes, "Three days" she whispered.

Edward nodded, "I think that our babies are growing up, Mama."

Even though he had been prepared for it, he still got a fright when Bella burst into loud, wracking sobs and she flung herself across him.

Edward rocked her gently as she wailed and cried.

"_They hate me!"_

Edward kissed her wet forehead, "They do not hate you, Bella. They love you so much but you knew that the time would come when they needed more."

"I'm not enough for them! I knew it!"

Another round of noisy crying as Edward cringed as he felt the tears and mucus soak through his shirts.

"Shh, Baby Girl. You know that's not true. They are getting bigger Baby. Remember that this is a good thing. We want them to be strong and to grow bigger. They are so much more active and soon they will be walking…"

_SHIT! Wrong thing to say Cullen!_

"And then (sniff) and then they will be leaving for (hiccup) … _college_!" Bella cried.

Edward fished his phone out of his jeans pocket and quickly texted his sister.

Ten minutes later Alice found them in the same position.

Edward was stroking Bella's hair as she cried quieter now.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alice said with a hint of alarm in her voice.

Bella pushed herself off Edward's chest and she stared at her friend. Her face crumbled, "Ali! They don't w-w-ant my m-m-m-milk!"

Edward quietly explained what had happened and he watched as Alice's eyes had softened in sympathy

Edward rolled off the bed as Alice pulled Bella into her arms.

Alice smiled gently at him over Bella's shoulder, "She'll be fine, Bro. She is just being a mom. Give us a few minutes, okay?"

Edward had escaped quickly and after a quick shower, he had made Bella and Alice a tray of tea before he had returned to the Studio.

When he told Jasper what had happened, he just laughed, "Alice cried for a week when the pediatrician suggested that she wean Tiffany."

Edward shook his head, "I shudder to think what she is going to be like when they do go off to college!"

Jasper looked at him seriously, "Yeah, I can't even think about Fee going to college, dating…"

Edward felt panic grip his guts, "No dating! I already told Bella. There will be no dating until she is twenty-five, maybe thirty! I'm not having some horny little fucker come sniffing around my baby girl!"

Jasper nodded in agreement, "Maybe we should take Charlie up on those shooting lessons…"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan to me."

In early January, the other reason for Alice's recent bad behavior had been made known: she was expecting her second child.

Everyone was thrilled, but that evening when Bella had phoned Charlie, he asked if they were planning to take over the world, one baby at a time… or in her case two by two!

Alice was due at the beginning of August and Bella was amazed at how pregnancy seemed to calm her down, once the initial rush of hormones were past. Alice glowed with health and serenity from her eighth or ninth week.

Jasper had announced that he was taking time off from making movies to concentrate on music for a few years.

Edward was brought back to present day when Jackson fussed to be let out of his high chair.

After the twins had been cleaned up, Edward kissed everyone goodbye and drove to the studio.

Bella spent the morning chasing after the children and playing with them in the large sitting room.

There was a room that was designated as a recreation room and a playroom, but besides his beloved foosball table, pinball tables, and his pool table, Edward and Bella had not been able to reach a consensus of how the room should be decorated.

The room ran down the one side of the house on the ground floor, rather than use the basement that was a wine cellar/tasting room and a private home theatre.

Bella fed the babies an early lunch and she put them both to sleep before she decided to lay on the day bed in her and Edward's bedroom and read.

The room was warm and inviting as Maggie had lit a fire and it was not long before Bella's eyes closed.

Edward found her sleeping peacefully when he came back home. He covered her with a throw and checked on the children. Alexis was awake in her cot and she smiled when she saw him.

Edward lifted her out of the cot and changed her diaper. Jackson was still lying across his cot snoring softly. His padded bottom stuck up and his coppery hair was partially buried under his blanket. With a smile, Edward took Alexis downstairs with him. He had taken the baby monitor out of his bedroom and put it in his back pocket.

He pulled a bottle out of the special fridge and warmed it as he snuggled his daughter against him. It was at moments like this, when he had a moment alone with one of his children that Edward was almost overcome with his love for his children.

Alexis curled herself around Edward's shoulders and her sleepy breath fanned his neck gently as her tiny fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck. He filled his nostrils with her baby smell.

When her bottle was warmed, he checked the temperature before he walked through to the sitting room and cradled Lexy in his arms. Her chocolate brown eyes blinked up at him as she pursued her rosebud lips and began to drink the formula.

Just as she was finishing her bottle, Edward heard the distinct sounds of Jackson waking up. He was about to get up when he heard Bella enter the nursery.

He smiled at Alexis as she squealed when she recognized her mother's voice. Bella fixed Jackson a bottle and she joined Edward in the sitting room after he called out to her.

Bella looked as sleepy as Jackson did and Edward chuckled as he held Lexy's hands and she bounced between his legs on the floor.

"She is getting so strong." Edward commented.

Bella nodded, "Have you seen how they pull themselves up on everything? I spent this morning trying to keep up with Jack as he scurried around the floor and of course Lexy went in an opposite direction!"

Edward chuckled at Bella as she stuck her tongue out at him. Jackson immediately copied his mother and Edward laughed harder as Bella tried to get Jack to put his tongue back in his mouth.

He kept shaking his head as he drooled and wiggled his tongue at her.

"It's not funny Edward! Wait until Esme sees this! She is going to wonder what I've been teaching her grandchildren!"

Bella sank onto the floor and Jackson immediately took off for the coffee table. Before Bella could stop him, he hoisted himself up and in one sweep; he threw the few books and magazines onto the floor.

Alexis clapped at her brother's antics and she crawled over to investigate the treasures that he had uncovered.

Bella scrambled to pick up the loot as Jackson let out a yell of frustration.

Bella looked as if she was going to cry as well, but Edward lay on the floor and distracted Jack and Lexy by making funny noises. The two babies happily climbed over their daddy as Bella sat back with a bemused expression.

After a few moments, the twins crawled over to the toys that Bella kept in the corner. Edward looked up to see Bella sitting deep in thought.

"Baby? What are you thinking about over there?"

Bella bit her lip and blushed, "Um, I think that we need to buy some pregnancy tests…," she said as she dipped her head and flicked at a speck on her jeans.

Edward rolled over quickly and sat up, "Are you serious?" He could not keep the excitement out of his voice.

Bella shrugged, "I'm not sure but I've been so tired lately and then there's my appetite and I'm so emotional that it could be. I mean it might be nothing, but I think that we should be sure. If I am then that means that I could be six or seven weeks along already." She said quietly.

Edward managed to suppress the rebel yell that he had a sudden urge to shout out when he saw Bella's worried eyes.

"What if…" she began. She sighed and looked at the twins that were rolling on the carpet.

Edward followed her gaze. He knew what she was worried about.

"Bella, look at me. You are worried that you are carrying twins again?"

Bella nodded.

"I'm a little concerned about that as well. Tell you what, why don't we make an appointment to see Felix, and we can talk to him about it and see what he says, okay?"

"Okay"

Edward sat up and looked at where his son was trying to put his daughter's foot in his mouth. His mischievous smile and gleaming teeth said it all.

Edward quickly extracted the tasty morsel before suggested going for a walk along the riverbank and to visit the horses.

The kids loved the horses and surprisingly they were not afraid of their size at all.

The next morning Bella sat next to the telephone in Edward's study. She listened to the Muzak as she waited to talk to Felix.

Edward reached across the sofa and put his hand out to keep her knee still. Bella wasn't aware that she had been bouncing it up and down until Edward wanted to scream.

"Relax!" he said quietly.

Bella snorted, "Easy for you to say!"

"Bella? Is everything okay?"

Bella smiled at the concern in Felix's voice.

"Hi there Felix, we are fine thanks, well we may be more than fine, but we would like to find out from you just how fine we are…" Bella stumbled to an awkward silence.

Edward chuckled and gently took the phone from her and put it onto speaker.

"Hey Felix, its Edward."

"Should I ask why you are both calling me or should I guess?" Felix said teasingly.

Edward chuckled while Bella sounded like she was choking.

"Yeah, well, you know that we have this plan and we think that Bella may be pregnant, but we want to be sure and we also want to know if it's a multiple birth again. You did say that our chances had quadrupled to one in twelve." Edward said.

Felix cleared his throat, "I also told you to wait a while, but it seems as if Bella is more fertile than we thought. Look, come and see me day after tomorrow. I am operating tomorrow but I will make time to see you on Thursday. You will need to bring your full bladder Bella. You know the drill."

Bella groan and slumped down the sofa, as she grasped her hands in her head. _What the fuck had she been thinking? Pregnant again? Seriously?_

Edward put the phone down just as Bella stood up. He could see that she was in full panic mode and she needed to be alone to make sense of her own thoughts and feelings.

"Baby, why don't I look after the twins and you take off for the rest of the day? You were saying that you wanted to take some photos of the woods at the back property line, down by the creek. Why don't you do that now? And you were going to have lunch with Mom, weren't you?" Bella nodded.

She quickly got her backpack together after she loaded her cameras. She made sure that she had her cell phone on her and that it was on _*loud*_ as she tended to lose track of time. She also set the alarm.

Edward was still in his study when Bella walked in to say goodbye.

She promptly sat on his lap sideways and put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for being so understanding about this, Love. I just need to wrap my head around this, you know."

"I know, Sweet Girl. I will see you later." They kissed briefly but all too soon, Bella disengaged herself.

Bella got up and walked to the door.

"Bella?"

She looked back, "Yeah?"

"Be careful, please and stay out of the river!"

Bella rolled her eyes as she walked out. She made sure to pull on her Wellington boots that stood in the mudroom together with her rain slicker. The last time she and Edward had taken some time off to explore the river, Bella had attempted to walk across a fallen tree and had landed up in the freezing water.

She made her way across to where the Wrangler Jeep stood in the courtyard. Edward had bought it as a runaround on the ranch. In fact there were five Jeeps just like it. All had the ranch logos on the sides, which were two horses prancing as they faced each other. Bella and Alice had giggled over it when the guys had unveiled it several weeks before. They were worried that it was not 'macho' enough!

"Such guys!" Bella had said while Alice wondered aloud why they just didn't' piss all over the cars to mark their territory.'

It had been drizzling all day although it was not cold. Bella drove down the dirt and mud road to the South Eastern Border fence.

A copse of birch and willows hugged the creek as it bent forming their natural border and Bella pulled to the side of the road and got out.

She decided to leave her camera bag in the car. She put her camera around her neck and zipped up her slicker. Edward had insisted that she have a bright yellow slicker so that she would be easy to spot as she wondered through the woods.

She breathed a sigh of contentment. She had never felt so at peace or content in all of her life. She looked the rolling hills behind her. Although she was completely isolated, she wasn't afraid. She felt safe here and besides, she told herself, Andy and Brian made regular sweeps of the property.

Bella looked further down the dirt road to where the river opened up. Across the road stood one of the four guest lodges on their property. Charlie and Sue were coming to stay for a couple of weeks during summer so that Charlie could get some fishing in and Sue, who had become good friends with Esme, could spend some time visiting and relaxing before the start of the new school year.

Seth was volunteering with the Quileute Reservation Police Force for a month and would be visiting before going back to school.

Bella spent two hours tripping over logs and wondering through the woods. She felt her stomach grumble and realized that it was later than she thought. She began to make her way back towards where she had parked her car, and then realized that she wasn't sure where she was exactly.

"Humph! Well, I guess that I should just follow the river." She mumbled to herself.

After another twenty minutes, she stumbled and almost fell into the creek but managed to right herself.

Just then her phone rang – loudly, causing her to give a yelp of surprise.

"Bella? Bella Honey, where are you?" Esme's voice sounded concerned.

Bella laughed softly, "Hey Mom, I'm just trying to find the jeep. I've been off taking photographs and I'm sorry but I lost track of time. I should be there shortly."

"Are you lost?" Esme exclaimed.

Bella carefully hopped across the river and out onto the dirt road. She spotted the Jeep just where she had left it.

"No, Mom, I'm at the car now. I will see you in fifteen minutes." Bella said as she rolled her eyes at Esme's over-protectiveness.

"Alright Honey. See you now."

Bella kicked her boots off and pulled on her converse sneakers that she had packed.

She stowed her camera and made her way down the road, past her house and she spotted Jasper in the pasture as she drove towards the main gate.

She hooted, waved, and grinned as Jasper waved to her with his Stetson.

Jasper had become more of a cowboy than ever since they had moved onto the ranch.

Bella shook her head as she thought about how easy on the eyes Jasper and Edward were now. Even more than before. It was not unusual to see them in cowboy boots, faded Levis, thermal t-shirts, and plaid button downs over them.

_Yummy._ Bella sniggered and she put her phone into the phone car kit and called Alice. Alice laughed when she answered the phone.

"I saw you driving down the road, B, were you checking out my husband, the cowboy?"

Bella was giggling so hard, she thought that she was going to wet herself, "Alice – stop!" she begged.

"Oh come on, B, please tell me that you don't get all 'weak at the knees when you see, our two cowboys strolling in the door! The other day, I was watching Edward and he pulled his shirt off to help Jasper with something and I had to stop myself from ogling my own damn brother! How gross is that?"

Bella had pulled into the driveway of Cullen Crest and she stopped the car and turned it off as she grabbed her phone off speaker.

"Ali, I am at your mother's house for lunch, if she knew what we were perving about, she would be disgusted!"

Alice snorted, "Girl, please! Esme Platt is just as perverted as the rest of us; you have seen how she and Carlisle behave. It wouldn't surprise me if he had a cowboy outfit – oh God – that is a horrible image!"

Bella let out a bark of laughter, "Listen, I'll talk to you later and Alice?"

"Yes, Twister?"

"That image of Carlisle in a cowboy outfit isn't as gross as you would think!" Bella said in a whisper.

"_ISABELLA CULLEN!"_

Bella was still chuckling as she got out of the car and greeted Esme with a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Mom, sorry that I'm late."

Esme smiled at her, "It's not problem, Sweetheart, I was just worried about you. You are normally on time. Come on, I've tried out a new recipe for a lamb hot-pot and I want to know what you think."

Bella stomach growled on cue and Esme laughed as they walked into the cozy kitchen.

Bella poured two glasses of iced tea, while Esme dished up the flavored rice and covered with generous helpings of lamb and vegetables in a thick sauce.

"Oh my God, Esme, this looks amazing!" Bella enthused as she blew on the steaming bowl.

Bella wasted no time in tearing into a warm crusty roll fresh out of the oven and slathered in butter as Esme watched in amused speculation.

"Um, Bella Honey, when was the last time that you ate?"

Bella swallowed the delicious morsel in her mouth and smiled, "Breakfast this morning!"

Esme smiled mischievously and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "Really? Hmm, does that mean what I think and hope it means?"

Bella blew on her spoon and she shoveled a mouthful of lamb and rice into her mouth as she rolled her eyes.

She swallowed and shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe. We have an appointment to see Felix day after tomorrow, so we will know then."

Esme leaned forward, "You are worried."

Bella smiled, Esme could read her like a book. "A little, I mean Felix did tell me that our chance of having twins again is down to _one in twelve_ and we still don't know my birth mother's medical history so the possums could have been a fluke or it could be genetics."

Despite Carlisle's best efforts over the months, Bella's birthmother's medical history was still a mystery to them. Carlisle and Edward had contacted a genealogist some months before in the hopes of finding out more about the maternal side of Bella's family tree.

Esme reached over and covered Bella's hand with her own, "As long as you stay as healthy as you are now, I don't see a problem. You just need to make sure that you look after yourself first, promise me that."

Bella nodded, "I want to promise, but I wonder how I am going to cope with four children under the age of three!"

Esme smiled, "My love, you will cope. You have coped amazingly well so far. You are so much better than you were. You ask for help, and you tell us when you need a break, Dad and I are so proud of you, Bella."

Bella felt tears spring to her eyes and the two women laughed, "Geez, if that isn't a rush of hormones, then I don't know what is!" Bella chuckled.

The conversation turned to their work loads and Esme told Bella about her and Rosalie's plan take on another designer so that Esme could free up her time to travel with Carlisle who was scheduled to retire at the end of August.

"Are you excited about having all this free time that you will have with Carlisle?" Bella asked as she dipped a piece of her role in the delicious red wine sauce.

"Hmm, um yes, I am." Esme said hesitantly.

Bella looked up surprised, "You don't sound too sure about that. Is something wrong?"

Esme shook her head, "No, not at all. It's just that we have always been busy with other things and trying to fit our personal time in between all of it. From raising children, to starting careers and working endlessly in and out of the house and now, well, it's going to be different."

Bella nodded, "I understand completely. I mean with us, it's always been something, he is busy filming, I'm away, or getting ready for a show and now it's the possums. Our 'alone' time is more of a privilege than a right at the moment!"

Esme smiled as she remembered a time when she had Emmett, Edward and baby Alice and she used to wonder if she would ever be able to go to the bathroom alone again!

_Where had the time gone?_

"Mom, you, and Dad have so much in common and you get along so well that I'm sure that you won't get bored with each other. You also have all that traveling and seminars that Carlisle is going to do…"

"You are right of course. In fact, that's going to be my new job," Esme rolled her eyes, "I am going to be Carlisle's agent. I will be booking all of his lectures, arranging the travel plans, booking hotels etcetera, so at least I can use my brain a little, because if we leave it up to him, we will be sleeping at the airport or the back of the rental car, if he remembers to rent a car!"

They laughed again as they imagined the perfectly put together Esme sleeping in the back of a Toyota!

Bella felt much better after she had visited with Esme and she thanked her as they walked out to Bella's car with their arms around each other's waists.

"Thanks for listening Mom." Bella said.

Esme hugged her waist as she shook her head, "My door is always open Sweetheart, any time that you need a break or a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to listen to you, you know where to find us."

Bella nodded, "By the way, when does Edward start filming?" Esme asked.

Bella grimaced; she had actually forgotten that Edward had agreed to take the role in Garrett's movie, _**Hell on the Horizon**_. For the millionth time Bella wondered if she had done the right thing by pushing Edward to take the lead role.

"Well, he is supposed to meet with the rest of the cast and crew later this month before they leave for Montana in March. Pre-production has already begun and Garrett has already done some of the 'winter' scenic shots so at least when the cast get there, they don't have to spend too much time wading around in the snow."

Esme hugged her sympathetically when she shrugged, "It's a long shoot though. It is supposed to be for five months on location and then another month in the studio, so we are looking at them finally wrapping up in October sometime, so no summer in Italy for us again this year, I'm afraid. Although, Edward is only supposed to be on location for about four months or so."

That summer, the rest of the family would be travelling to Edward's holiday house in Lake Como for the months of July and August. Bella had insisted that she and the twins would be fine in Montana with Edward.

"Are you and the babies going with him?"

Bella nodded, "That is what we agreed upon. He is a little worried about getting into this role."

"I know he is. He came over the other day to see his dad. They were in the office for a long time together. Carlisle won't betray his trust, but he did tell me that Edward is concerned because from what I can gather, his character is rather dark."

Bella frowned, "I don't understand what he is so afraid of. It's not as if Edward has an addictive personality or an abusive one."

"Well, I'm sure that he will talk to you as he needs to, Dear. Kiss those sweet babies for me, okay? And don't forget dinner on Friday night." It was Esme's birthday and Rosalie, Emmett, Garrett and Kate were spending the weekend at Cullen Crest.

Bella drove home thinking about her and Esme conversation at the car.

If she was pregnant, she hoped that she would be cleared for travel, because the majority of her pregnancy would fall over the filming of **Horizon.**

After dinner that evening, Bella suggested that she and Edward soak in their hot tub for a while.

Edward sat down first and instead of sitting next to him, Bella promptly sat down in his lap, facing him.

Edward hissed as she pressed her bare pussy against his suddenly hard cock.

"Someone's eager. I thought you didn't want to play tonight?" Edward said.

When he had suggested a short session earlier that night, Bella had asked for a rain check.

"Well, I don't want to play in the play room," she whispered and she deliberately let her lips tickle his ear.

She used her nails to gently scratch his nipples, "I thought that you could um, 'have your way with me' in our bedroom instead…"

The water sloshed over the sides of the tub as Edward stood up suddenly, gripping Bella's hips tightly. He sat down on the side of the tub and in one movement; he pulled her hungry pussy down to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck, Bella! You are trying to kill me, I swear!"

Bella held onto his shoulders as she pushed her torso away from his chest, which created a deeper penetration, "Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard, Baby." She said as she stared into his eyes.

Edward roared like a lion as he almost shot his load right then and there. He pulled Bella off him and forced her to drop her legs down and then he changed places with her so fast that her head was spinning.

She was bent over the side of the tub, bracing herself on her hands. She felt the sting of his hand on her ass and moaned in pleasure at the sensation.

"I want to fuck you everywhere tonight," Edward growled in her ear.

Bella whimpered as she felt his fingers penetrating her tight ass. Another slap on her other cheek brought her back from her lust-filled trance.

"Relax your ass for me!" He hissed and Bella relaxed as she felt first one and then a second finger penetrate the ring of muscles.

"Edward!" She gasped.

"That's right, Baby, mine. This is mine! Say it! Tell me!"

"Yours, only yours Edward. Fuck me! Mark me! Oh!"

Suddenly he was gone and Bella almost toppled head first out of the tub.

She turned around with a frustrated growl, only to find herself bent over the tub again, this time she was pinned by his weight.

"_Listen to me very carefully_. I want you to get out and have a shower. While you are in there, I want you to pleasure yourself with your hands and the detachable shower head." Edward's breath was gently fanning Bella's cheek as he spoke softly into her ear.

Bella closed her eyes as his words conjured images in his head.

"When you are close, I want you to use your fingers on your ass, do you understand?"

Bella nodded.

"Don't move until I am gone." He growled and then there was the sound of more water sloshing and then nothing.

Bella waited a few seconds before she straightened up. Her entire body was vibrating with excitement.

The overhead lights were suddenly turned off and the sconces on the wall were turned on and glowed dimly.

Bella got out of the tub and she quickly wiped the floor that she had thoughtfully covered in towels. She threw the towels into the hamper before she got into the shower and turned all of the jets on.

The warm water cascaded down her body and Bella leaned back against the back wall so that she was facing outwards and she was fully visible through the see through shower glass wall.

She took one of the detachable shower-heads off the wall and began to run it over her shoulders before she moved it down her chest, over her nipples.

Bella threw her head back as she moaned loudly. The sting of the hard spray against her sensitive nipples was almost enough to make her cum and she moved on reluctantly.

Down over her stomach. She turned the showerhead so that the spray was no longer a punishing sting, but a firm pulsing stream.

Bella could feel that she was wet, so fucking wet between her legs as she teased herself. This rare opportunity of being allowed to masturbate was one that was not to be missed or rushed. Her fingers rubbed across her bare skin and she shivered at her own touch.

The showerhead moved lower and Bella allowed it to just touch on her lower lips before she pulled herself open and she let the spray hit her clit directly.

"Oh! Oh my!" She whispered to herself.

She teased and pleasured herself as she used the spray and her small fingers to make her clit stand up as it was twisted and pinched and hit gently with the spray and then harder. Bella felt her stomach tighten and she swept her fingers through her slick folds before she reached back and pushed a finger insider her ass.

"OH! Please, harder…" she uttered the words as she pushed another finger inside determinedly. It was difficult to pump her fingers but it was enough to send her hurtling to her climax as she turned the spray up until it felt as if a million tiny darts were being shot onto her pussy.

"FUCK!" She screamed as her knees gave way and she had to drop the showerhead to catch herself.

She let out a yelp of fright as she saw a movement in the shadows.

Edward stepped forward with an inscrutable look on his face.

"Good evening Miss Swan." He said coldly.

Bella gasped as the water poured over her.

"Imagine my surprise when I walked into my private quarters and heard my shower running. I know that I didn't leave it on when I went to have dinner with the Dean".

He was dressed in a pair of black pants. An ice blue button down was half buttoned up and pulled out of his pants and a black tie hung loosely around his neck.

_No shoes…. Bare feet…_

_Fuck me._ Bella whimpered to herself. _Please._

He stopped in front of the glass wall and opened the shower doors.

Bella jumped and Edward chuckled darkly, "Only one of us is satisfied, Isabella. Out you get, because I have plans for you…"

Edward folded his arms over his chest as he tapped his foot and jerked his head in the direction of the small tower of fluffy white towels.

Bella stared at him mutely as her shaking hand turned the water off. She looked at him as she turned sideways in an attempt to stop him from seeing her naked body.

He smirked arrogantly as he took a step backwards and then spun on his foot to face the other way.

Bella got out of the shower as quickly as she could and she pulled a towel off the pile and quickly wrapped it around her torso. She did not see the sardonic smirk of the man who was blatantly watching her in the mirrors opposite the shower.

Bella dried herself quickly rubbing the towel over her warm skin. She was about to release her hair from the messy ponytail when she felt the towel being pulled off her.

She swung around, _**"Hey!"**_ She protested, only to gasp as she saw Edward advancing towards her. Her eyes flicked over him and she noticed the distinct bulge in his pants.

Instinctively she took a few halted steps backwards until she was pressed against the cold marble wall of the bathroom.

Edward's copper hair fell over his face, making the shadow play tricks on Bella. Her eyes widened as his teeth gleamed in the soft light. His eyes looked black and his smile was menacing and predatory.

"Why are you in my bathroom, Miss Swan? Why are you all alone and naked in _my private quarters_ when you should be in your dormitory?" His velvet voice sounded ominous in the quiet room.

Bella caught the gleam in his eyes, _hmm, so he wants to play __**that**__ game does he. Goooody!_

Bella took a moment to get her 'game' face on. Edward watched her with a gleam in his eyes. He was wondering just how good an actress Bella was.

The next moment, the young woman looked up at her 'teacher' with a mixture of fear, confusion, excitement, and trepidation on her pretty face.

"I – I don't know what you mean, Mr. Cullen. I came into this bathroom to shower, because the house mother said you were out and I didn't want to shower in front of all the other girls…" Bella fumbled as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

Edward's cock jumped for joy – _excellent, she's game!_

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Mr. Cullen looked at his pupil's fumbling with cold green eyes. The black fire that burned deep inside them was carefully hidden.

"Why didn't you want to shower in front of the other girls, Isabella?" His voice was dangerously quiet.

Bella felt her juices leak onto her thighs as she rubbed them against each other.

She felt herself blush, "I am embarrassed, Sir. No one has ever seen me naked, Mr. Cullen." She whispered.

He nodded thoughtfully, "I see. Well you have nothing to be ashamed of Miss Swan, and I think that it is time that you let go of some of your inhibitions. Come with me!" he walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom without checking to see if she was following him.

Bella looked around and saw that Edward had lowered the lights in their bedroom and he had lit hurricane lamps instead. A warm fire flickered in the grill.

He threw himself onto one of the chez lounges and crooked his finger at her, "Come closer, Miss Swan"

Bella walked forward slowly. Edward opened his legs and motioned for her to move closer. Reluctantly Bella did and she stood between his spread thighs. Her bare skin brushed against the fabric of his trousers. Bella could not help but stare at his chest, as his shirt and tie were lying on the back of the lounger.

"Mr. C-c-c-Cullen, I d-d-don't think that this is right… I shouldn't be here…" she said haltingly.

Edward nodded once as though he was weighing her words before he flashed an evil grin, "No you shouldn't be here, but you are, so the point you're making is moot."

Bella bit her lip and she frowned as she shivered.

"Put your arms down and uncross your legs."

Bella gasped and she shook her head, "No! I couldn't!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, "Do it? Or I _will_ call your house mother, Isabella!"

Bella obeyed as a hint of unshed tears shone in her eyes.

"Look at me!" Bella's eyes snapped up to meet his cold stare.

"Open your legs!"

Bella bit her lip but she obeyed.

"Wider."

Bella opened her legs and Edward was immediately assaulted by her sweet smell of arousal. He could see her little pussy lips glistening in the soft light.

He licked his lips and Bella shivered – not from the cold.

Her gaze looked down at his lap and her cheeks flamed again when she saw the bulge that twitched beneath her scrutiny. She heard a snigger and looked up to see him watching her.

Edward smirked up at her. "Have you ever seen a cock before?

Bella shook her head vigorously.

Edward tuttered, "I want to _hear_ you answer my questions Miss. Swan. Have you ever seen a cock before?"

"N-no."

He raised his eyebrows and Bella frowned in frustration, "No, I haven't!" She snapped at him, showing him just a hint of her spirited temper.

"You haven't what?" He did not bother to hide his amusement.

"I haven't seen one?" Bella squeaked out.

"One what?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "Now you are being obtuse!"

She watched in alarm as he got up and suddenly she was chest to chest with an half naked man, "You haven't seen one what?"

Bella licked her lips, "A p-p-penis." she stuttered.

Edward cocked an eyebrow and shook his head minutely.

She knew what he wanted but she was afraid. She had never said the bad words that she heard the other schoolgirls utter and whisper every day.

"Say it. Out loud"

She swallowed nervously, "I have never seen… a cock."

"Again!"

"I have never seen a cock," she said so quietly that Edward had to strain himself to hear her.

"Again!"

Bella swallowed loudly, "I have never seen a cock, Sir…"

Bella's naked breasts brushed against Edward's chest hair and her nipples hardened almost painfully.

"Kneel down!"

Edward spoke so softly that Bella had thought that she missed it at first.

"W-w-what?" Surely, he was kidding.

"Get onto your knees. Now!" His harsh tone did not allow for any hesitation on her part.

Bella blinked rapidly as she knelt on the floor but she felt a hand roughly lift her chin, "Keep your legs spread wide – there we go, a little wider, that's it."

Bella wanted to close her eyes and hide her face but the bulge in Mr. Cullen's pants was right in her face and Bella was afraid to close her eyes, but she was even more afraid to miss seeing what was under that zipper.

"Open my pants." Bella wanted to refuse but she saw the slightly cruel glint in her teacher's eyes. All semester Mr. Cullen had woven a spell over her. She was painfully shy, he knew that, and so he had allowed Isabella to come to his office and recite her poetry to him in private, away from the sniggers of the other girls.

With trembling hands, Bella reached out and opened up the button on the Armani trousers.

"Very good – now undo the zipper. Do it!" He hissed when Bella pulled away.

She bit her lip and slowly lowered his zipper until it was almost all the way down.

She fell backwards onto her ass and let out a muffled scream when his thick, red cock sprang free from his trousers and almost hit her in the face.

Edward chuckled gleefully as he stepped out of his trousers and he sat back down on the lounger.

"Come here," he said thickly as he slowly stroked himself from the base to the tip. He glossed his hand over the weeping tip so that his hand was coated with his spunk before he twisted the head and brought his hand down again.

"Stay on your hands and knees and come here!"

Bella crawled forward. She had never felt so debased or aroused in her life. She could feel her own juices running down her thigh and she knew that he could smell her by the self-satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

"Up on your knees." he said smugly and he grinned as she obeyed him with a scowl marring her pretty face.

Edward gathered some of his cum on the tip of his thumb and he gripped Bella's chin with his other hand as he smeared his juice onto her pouting bottom lip.

"Lick it off," he said.

Bella glared at him before she let her tiny pink tongue dart out and lick her bottom lip. Bella jumped back apprehensively as Edward's cock twitched at the sight of her tongue.

"Give me your hand," Edward did not even know how he was still able to talk. He was so aroused that he was actually afraid he was going to cum before Bella even touched him!

Bella slid her hand up his leg, over his knee until she slipped it into his waiting palm.

Edward pulled her forward, so that her breasts were almost resting on the chair between his legs. Bella blew the tendrils of curls that had fallen into her eyes.

"Please Mr. Cullen…" she pleaded. Edward smiled kindly, "You don't have to beg little one, here you go – stroke my cock." With his hand covering Bella's, Edward curled her hand around his engorged manhood.

He watched as her expression changed from fearful to a look of intrigue. She was staring at the swollen flesh intently as she gripped him gently, but firmly and when she gave the tip as twist just as she had seen him do, Edward groaned loudly, which made Bella happy for some reason.

"Is – um, am I doing okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Edward chuckled, "Can't you tell?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know…"

Edward looked contrite, "Of course you don't, and that is why we are here, isn't it?"

He waited until Bella nodded obediently.

"Lesson number two; open your mouth and take my cock inside it."

Bella gasped and her cheeks turned red, "Mr. Cullen! I don't think…"

"Don't think Isabella – just do it. Open your mouth," he moved his hand along her jaw until his thumb eased her mouth apart.

"Take it inside, cushion it with your tongue, and suck." He pressed his thumb between her teeth and immediately Bella cradled it in her tongue. She stared up at him through her eyelashes as she began to suckle on the digit.

"There you go, that's not so hard, is it?" He crooned.

Bella shook her head.

Suddenly Edward pushed his thumb deeper into her mouth and he felt her begin gag. He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, "Relax your throat, and breathe through your nose."

Bella swallowed once and then did as he instructed. Edward smiled encouragingly as he watched her eyes water.

"Now you are ready for me." He removed his thumb after Bella had 'cleaned' it to his satisfaction.

Edward nudged her forward, "Take my cock into your mouth now."

Bella obediently opened her mouth and Edward cursed as the hot volcano of her mouth closed over the head of his cock.

"FUCK! Suck me, Isabella! Use that tongue, yeah, fuck that is good." Bella felt saliva run down her chin on her chest as she slurped and sucked the hard but oh, so soft cock. She could feel how wet she was from pleasuring Mister Cullen.

Suddenly Edward gripped the sides of her hair and he began to pull her head into his lap as he thrust his cock into the back of her throat.

"RELAX your throat!" he ordered and Bella felt her eyes water as she felt his tip down her throat.

She felt the vein stand out almost to bursting and then he warned her, "Swallow everything that I give you!"

Bella began to swallow seconds later she felt the hot, slightly salty cum shoot down her throat.

Bella swallowed until she felt him begin to soften and his hands released her head but he held her in place as he ordered her to clean him up.

She licked him with tiny cat licks and slowly she lifted her head.

Finally, Edward pulled her out off his cock with a soft 'pop'. Bella took a deep breath and she released that she was shaking and she had an urge to cry. Edward passed her a bottle of water and she drank half of the contents down gratefully before she dropped her head onto his bare knee as her breathing came back to normal.

Edward ran his hand through her tangled curls. Her hair had come undone and it fell around her in a riot of curls.

"Come up here Miss Swan." His quiet but commanding voice caused Bella to lift her head. She stared at him dumbly.

"I will not repeat myself, Miss Swan stand up!"

Bella struggled to her feet. Edward moved forward so that his semi soft cock rested between Bella's knees.

She noticed that her virgina was level with his mouth. She trembled.

Edward noticed as well and he grinned.

"Now, I know that you are not as innocent as you look. I've seen you fuck this pussy and this," he swatted her ass, "with gusto. So, tell me do you like to touch yourself?"

Bella licked her lips, "Yes, I like to touch myself." She said quietly.

"Has anyone else ever touched this pussy, hmm? Has anyone ever tasted your cum and had you squirt your juices over their fingers and their chin?"

Bella was frozen by the images that his words created.

"No-no! Never!"

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Have you tasted yourself?"

Bella could only shake her head.

"N-no."

Edward smirked and leaned forward as he took one of her hands in his. He locked eyes with her as he brought their fingers down her stomach before he brushed their fingers against her dripping lower lips.

"So wet," Edward whispered.

Bella blushed crimson.

With her juices running down their fingers, Edward pushed their fingers up towards her face. Bella knew what was coming and she knew that resistance was futile.

She opened her mouth and sucked on both of their fingers, letting her tongue roll around them, as she tasted herself for the first time.

Sweet and tangy, not unpleasant at all!

Suddenly Mr. Cullen gripped her hips and pulled her towards him, "My turn!" he growled and then his tongue snaked between her lips.

He held her firmly in place as he tortured her with his teeth and tongue. Bella came almost immediately as he sucked on her clit strongly.

He drank her juices as if they were his lifeline and as she began to breathe after her climax, she felt Edward curl his fingers and plunge them inside her volcanic heat.

Bella's hands gripped Edward's as she tried to arch her back to meet his thrusting fingers.

His mouth found purchase once more on her swollen cherry and this time he nibbled and teased it with his tongue until Bella fell apart once more.

Before she had recovered, she was swept up into his arms and dropped in the middle of the giant bed.

Edward wasted no time in putting a pillow under her hips and hitching her legs over his forearms.

He grinned at her as she watched him lick his lips as he leaned forward and Bella's eyes shot down to where his hard, thick cock was nudging against her core.

"Ready?" Mr. Cullen prompted.

Bella bit her lip, "I've never…"

"I'll try to be gentle" he said with a smirk.

Bella reached up and gripped the sheet next to her head.

And then he was filling her up, pushing relentlessly into her heat, intruding in her body, filling her with his hardness.

"Oh God, it feels so good…" Bella exclaimed.

Edward nodded, "Your pussy was made for my cock, Miss Swan. Only mine, do you hear me?"

Bella nodded but Edward's hand shot out and he turned her face to his. His eyes were like blazing green fires.

"Say it! Tell me what I want to know!" He snapped at her.

"I'm yours! Only yours!"

"What else? Come on, I want to hear the words from you"

"My p-pussy belongs to your c-c-cock. My pussy was made only for your cock. Fuck me, Mr. Cullen, please, fuck me!"

Edward roared with possessive pleasure as he reared up and began to piston his cock in and out of Bella's pussy that seemed to be sucking him deeper.

"Now!" He growled after long moments of their combined grunting and moaning.

"Edwarrrrd!"

Edward collapsed on to Bella's chest and she held him there. Her fingers combed through his sweaty hair as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Edward moaned and he rolled off her only to lie next to her.

His hand snaked out and clasped Bella's.

After a few moments, Bella rolled onto her side and she propped her head on her hand as she looked at the sated man lying next to her.

His eyes were closed and sweat was cooling on his throat and chest.

Bella could resist and she leaned forward to lick his shoulder.

Edward opened his eyes and Bella giggled at the sliver of bright green staring at her.

"Baby, not even you could want to go again, after that!"

Bella laughed as she shook her head, "No thank you Love, but I think that we both need another shower."

Edward groaned as Bella pulled him into a sitting position.

"Come on lazy bones!"

Bella walked into the bathroom and she turned the shower jets on.

Edward closed the door and pouted at her, "Lazy bones? Hah! Who just molested the shit out of you, Missy?"

Bella laughed as she threw her sponge at him, "You are so romantic, Mister Cullen, no wonder women fling themselves at your feet! Happy Valentine's Day, by the way!"

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Why you little…!" he filled the sponge with water and threw it back at Bella.

They had an impromptu water fight before they washed and conditioned their hair and after washing each other's bodies, they dried off and after checking on the babies, they climbed into bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby Girl"

Edward lay with his head on Bella's chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. She scratched his scalp gently as her eyes grew heavy.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever get the idea that we are too happy? That things are too perfect?" Bella's eyes opened and she frowned slightly. She could hear the underlying fear in Edward's voice, even though he had tried to sound casual.

"We work hard to make our lives what they are, Love. I think that as long as we stick together and we stay grounded, we will be fine."

Edward sighed and Bella felt his eyelashes tickle her as he closed his eyes.

"Don't let me go, okay?" His voice was thick with sleep.

Bella felt an ach deep in her chest at his words.

"Never, my Edward. Never."

She felt Edward kiss her nipple before he rubbed his face against her warm skin and the next thing she heard was the sound of his gentle snoring.

Bella tried to relax and to fall asleep but she was bothered by a niggling thought.

_What had made Edward say what he did?_

Almost as if he could feel her tension, Edward's arms tightened around Bella's waist and Bella felt herself relax.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella dressed carefully as she got ready to drive into the city with Edward the next day. Esme had been invited to Maggie's house for lunch and they had offered to look after the twins at Maggie's house for a change. Bella had some reservations but Maggie and Reggie quickly dispelled them.

Edward and Reggie had taken their camper cots and a box of toys over to Maggie's house so that Bella could get ready.

She chose to wear a black pencil skirt with a nude/peach blouse and a pair of nude and black sandals. Bella blow-dried her hair and straightened it so that it hung down her back. Edward smiled when he saw her. He knew that she got pissed off and a little insecure every time she thought about the bitch receptionist that worked in Felix's office.

"You looked exceptionally sexy, Mrs. Cullen." He purred.

Bella blushed, "This old thing?" her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Edward laughed as he helped her into her short black jacket. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a bottle green shirt.

As they drove to San Francisco, they spoke about the upcoming film.

"When do you want us to join you?" Bella asked.

Edward shrugged uneasily.

"We still have to find somewhere for us to stay, Baby. Some of us will be in trailers, while the crew will be staying in a couple of motels, but there is nothing suitable for all of us to live. I will speak to Garrett again, okay?"

Bella nodded but she turned to look out of the side window.

Edward glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He could tell that she was disappointed, but after having spoken to Garrett, he had realized that it was going to be more difficult to have Bella and the twins with him during this filming.

Edward put his hand onto Bella's leg and rubbed it gently. "Hey, Bella, I promise you that we will make a plan. Of course, I want you and the twins with me! It is just that the first part of the filming is going to be in the middle of nowhere. I don't like the feeling of you being stuck in some trailer park or something all day, just waiting for me to get home so that I can crash for five or six hours before I start all over again."

Bella nodded as she blinked furiously to get rid of the sudden rush of moisture to her eyes. She was not going to cry and act like an insecure child! She curled her nails into her hand and made a fist so that the pain would stop her from crying.

It worked and Bella surprised herself and Edward when she turned to him with a smile, "I understand completely, Love. Why don't we wait until we see what the set up is? I'm sure that we can make a plan to visit you. We can look around when we get there."

She knew that she had made the right decision when Edward looked relieved by her upbeat attitude. He had expected tears and pouting and Bella had shocked the hell out of him.

He lifted her hand on her lap and brought it to his lips. "Thank you Baby. I have been worried about this for a while. Garrett said that Kate was disappointed because he had made the call to uninvited her and Stevie as well because the accommodation was completely inadequate."

Bella squeezed his hand, "You should have told me, Edward. We are supposed to share these things, remember. You can't protect me from everything, Love."

Edward smiled and kissed her hand again, "Look at you, getting all level headed and practical on me!"

They chatted for the rest of the drive and all too soon, they were riding the lift to Felix's office.

Gina looked up from her magazine with a smirk on her face but it quickly changed to shock and then open jealousy as she looked from Edward's hand clasped possessively on Bella's hip, to Bella's sexy post-baby body.

"Good afternoon Gina, We have an appointment with Dr. Landau," Bella said quietly.

Several women openly stared at the 'Hollywood' couple as they made their way to a couple of seats against the wall. Bella clutched Edward's hand, "These woman look like they want to eat you or something" Bella whispered.

Edward chuckled uncomfortably, "Yeah, I'm feeling like an endangered species right now."

Bella cast a warning glare at the women around her before she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Pregnancy hormones, Love. Don't worry, I will protect you."

With that, Bella shocked Edward for the second time that day, by nibbling on his ear lobe before she gently kissed the place below his ear.

They parted at the sound of a throat clearing and looked up to see Felix grinning at them as he shook his head, "Now, now kids, let's not get carried away in front of the mommies to be!"

Several woman looked as if they were about to swoon, while a few just leered at Edward openly.

Bella glared at them as she held Edward's hand and followed Felix into his office.

Once there, Felix chuckled at them, "You really can't put on a display like that in front of those ladies! Think of their poor husbands!"

After speaking to them for a few minutes, Felix leaned forward, "Okay, let's go and take a look at you, Bella. Edward why don't you wait here for a few minutes?"

Edward frowned as he looked between Bella and Felix. "Is something wrong? Why don't you want me in there with her? What?"

Felix laughed as he walked around his desk, only to clamp his hand onto Edward's shoulder, "You really need to calm down, Edward! Bella is fine from what I can see; it's just that women usually like to have some privacy during their pelvic exam. Now drink some coffee, read a magazine, and chill out!"

Bella undressed and Felix checked her weight before she lay back on the exam table.

Felix ran his hand under a hot water tap before he grinned apologetically at her.

"How are you feeling otherwise?"

Bella shrugged, "Nervous."

"Did you want to have a baby this close to the twins?"

"We did, but neither of us thought about having a second set of twins."

Felix pulled up a stool and sat down next to her, "Well, let's not panic until we know for sure, okay?"

Bella nodded.

"Bella, I'm not going to give you an internal examination right now, I think we should do an ultrasound and then we can go from there. I just want to ask you some questions, first."

After Bella answered, Felix's questions and he left to get the technician. A few moments later, Edward stuck his head around the door leading into the office.

"Hey" he looked just like Bella felt – excited, afraid, dazed!

Felix came back with the ultrasound machine and the technician that they had seen before greeted them both warmly.

Bella winced at the cold gel but her eyes were fixed on the small screen.

Edward felt a pang of disappointment when the only sound that he heard was the 'whooshing' off Bella's heart.

Suddenly there it was – the sound of new life. It sounded like a humming bird.

Felix was talking but Edward didn't hear a word, all that he could see was the tiny blimp on the screen. He looked at the technician and he smiled at Edward and gave him a short nod.

He looked down when he felt Bella's hand on his cheek and he realized that he was cry and so was she.

The technician, Sam, did a through scan of Bella's womb to make sure before he announced that they were having a singleton pregnancy.

Bella was laughing and crying and Edward kissed her as their tears mixed together.

"Are these happy tears?" Edward asked her softly as he brushed them away. Bella nodded and smiled broadly, "Very happy tears. I love our possums, but I'm excited to have a single noodle to take care of!"

The technician congratulated them and excused himself and Felix told Bella to get dress as he laughingly escorted Edward into his office.

"I'm not taking any chances with you two!"

Bella joined Felix and Edward and Felix smiled at the beaming couple, "Well, from the dates that you gave me and from the ultrasound, it looks as if baby number three is due around the 15th of September or there about. Did you have a special Christmas Eve and Christmas day?"

Bella blushed crimson and even Edward turned a little pink in his cheeks as they thought about the 'Christmas fun' that they had.

Edward cleared his head of images of his wife wrapped in tinsel and nothing else by the fire place as he concentrated on Felix's words.

"So, Bella, this means that you are around nine weeks pregnant already. I am thrilled that you don't seem to be having any morning sickness and your weight is slightly up on what it was the last time that I saw you. How is your appetite?"

Bella laughed, "I am hungry all the time! It's great, but I'm making sure that I am sticking to my three main meals a day and two or three snacks."

"I'm going to suggest that you make an appointment to see your OB/GYN, because you aren't going to need my services this time around, but if you have any concerns, if something doesn't feel right or if you just need to talk, please do not hesitate to call me."

He looked from one to the other, "I mean it sincerely. I will always be here for you and not just in a professional capacity. If you feel like a break, Adele and I would love to have you all to come for a weekend."

"Will Bella and I be able to play this time around?" Edward asked and Bella rolled her eyes at Felix.

"One track mind!" She quipped.

"Like you weren't thinking it! Ha! You forget that I know you, Baby Girl!" Edward said with mock severity as he wagged his finger at her.

Felix chuckled, "You two will be fine, I promise. Just remember, no pressure on your belly, you can use a flogger and even a paddle, but be careful and don't use excessive force."

Bella screwed up her nose, "I don't think he should use a paddle."

Edward laughed and pinched her cheek, "You would say that!"

Felix shook Edward's hand and hugged Bella as he walked them to the door.

"Take care of yourselves and keep in touch, okay?"

"We will." Edward said and he pulled Bella against his side.

Edward could not stop kissing Bella as they waited for the lift and even though he was well aware of the phones that were taking pictures of the two of them, he did not care.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she replied.

Once they got to the parking lot, Edward opened Bella's door.

"Do you want to go and celebrate?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded before she blushed and whispered, "Can we eat? I'm starving!"

Edward was still laughing as he drove them to Fisherman's Wharf. Bella raised her eyes at Edward's choice of the very popular venue.

"Aren't you worried about being mobbed?" She asked as he helped her from the car.

Edward pushed his aviator sunglasses on and grinned at her, "Who the fuck cares? I just want to spend the day with my very beautiful and pregnant wife and our little noodle."

Bella smiled as she took his hand, "Noodle it is then. It seems only fair that he or she gets a pet name seeing as we gave the twins one."

They walked along the pier for a while until Bella's stomach began to protest at the delicious smells from the various stalls and eateries.

Edward noticed a few people staring at them, but he ignored the shocked stares as he led Bella to one of his favorite seafood restaurants, Gary Danko.

They decided to have all five courses and they spent the afternoon, feeding each other and flirting outrageously. The staff at Gary Danko was used to celebrities stopping by and the couple was not bothered at all.

After spending three hours eating what Bella deemed as the 'best lunch ever' and Edward had secured several cartons of food to take home with them, they made their way back to their car.

This time numerous people stopped Edward and although he was pleasant and patiently signed autographs for everyone, he kept one hand around Bella all the time.

Bella had bought some stuffed toys for her niece and nephews and the twins and Edward piled the brightly color octopus, dolphins, and starfishes onto the back seat. Bella held the food on the floor between her feet.

She growled when Edward tried to take it away from her, to stow in the back, "You are not getting your grubby paws on my food!"

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Baby, there is enough food there to feed three people!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "We'll see!" She huffed.

Edward grinned as he got into the car.

He could tell that it was going to be an entertaining eight months.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The following evening, Edward, Bella, and the twins pulled up to the front door of Cullen Crest just as the light was fading. Jasper, Emmett, Garrett and Carlisle were sitting on the front porch enjoying a beer and they walked to the car.

Garrett claimed a sleepy Alexis, while Jasper made a beeline for Jackson. "Jackson, my man, come and say hello to your favorite uncle!"

Jackson clapped his hands and his squeal of delight woke Alexis up so that she grinned and gurgled at Garrett.

Garrett grinned at Edward who was helping Bella to unload the car.

"Hey E! This one is going to be a little heartbreaker when she's older!"

Edward scowled at him, "Don't give your son any ideas, Nomad, and there is no way he is getting anywhere near my daughter."

Emmett grinned but Jasper was nodding, "And keep your skanky paws off my daughter, she's too old for Stevie in any case." Jasper said smugly.

Emmett shook his head, "That's cra, um nonsense, he will have that whole older woman thing going on… hey!"

He hadn't noticed that Jasper had doubled back and smacked him on the back of his head.

Esme interrupted the boys' antics by urging them to take the children inside, before the cool night air settled in.

Carlisle left Edward and Emmett to carry the children's paraphernalia inside, while he put his arm around Bella's shoulders and led her up the stairs.

"Hey Old Man, that's my wife!"

Carlisle chuckled and gave Edward a grin as he winked at Bella, "Tell someone who cares, Whippersnapper! I'm thinking of starting my own harem, what do you think Bella? You want to join my harem? I will give you hmmm," he tapped his chin with his finger as if he was thinking about it, "Tuesdays and Thursdays and maybe Saturdays if Essie is too tired!"

Bella was about to answer him when Carlisle was yanked away from Bella. Bella turned around in shock to see that Esme had pinned him against the side of the house. Carlisle's mouth hung open as he stared down at his five-foot 'almost nothing'-tall wife as she pushed his shoulders against the wall.

"Carlisle Cullen, you dirty old man, why would a young pretty thing like our daughter, want anything to do with an old pervert like you?" She growled.

"I-I-I was only joking, dear!" Carlisle choked out.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were chuckling loudly while Garrett shook his head at Carlisle in silent reproach and pity.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt old man!" Emmett exclaimed with glee, while Edward and Jasper snorted in delight at the sight of Carlisle getting into trouble with Esme.

Bella decided to take pity on Carlisle, "Can you bring the possums in please? You all sound like a bunch of laughing hyenas."

Esme huffed and she let Carlisle go as she walked inside with Bella, "You're not really mad at him are you?"

Esme snorted and shook her head, "No, of course not, but it'll be fun to have him sucking up to me for a couple of hours!"

Bella shook her head as she walked into the living room to greet her sisters.

Esme's normally pristine family room looked like an advert for Toys R Us. Emmett and Jasper put the twins onto the carpet and they crawled as quickly as they could across to their cousins and the mountain of rattles, stacking blocks, giant foam blocks, stuffed animals, musical instruments as well as trucks and dolls.

Bella greeted everyone and she laughed at Alice who was sitting on the floor with Steven and Tiffany climbing all over her.

"Having fun, Ali?"

Alice nodded, "Oh yeah, this is so not my mess to clean up."

Bella looked around at the piles of toys, "Where did this all come from?"

"Mom and Dad obviously bought shares in FAO Swartz! I have no idea where they are going to put all of this stuff," Rosalie said with a snort.

Esme walking into the room with a smile, "Well, if you would ever read my emails, Rose, you would have seen that I am converting the spare conservatory into a playroom for the little ones. At the rate that you girls are going, we are going to need the space!"

Kate laughed, "Well, it's not our fault that Bella had to go two for the price of one!"

"And it's not my fault that Rosalie wanted a soccer team!" Bella retorted.

"Well, whatever, I am just saying that I need far warning if you kids are going to continue to breed like rabbits!" Esme said with a smirk.

Bella could feel her cheeks turning pink and she began play with Joshua to avoid looking at anyone.

Soon after their arrival, all of the babies were fed and bathed and they were soon fast asleep in their cribs and cots.

The adults gathered in the dining room as Esme, Bella and Kate brought in the feast of a roast leg of lamb with all the trimmings.

The conversation flowed around the table and Edward leaned across to Bella, "I think that we should tell them?" he whispered.

Bella nodded, "Okay. We might as well get this over with."

Edward sat up and tapped his wine glass with a knife.

Everyone immediately looked at him and then Bella who was blushing as she twilled her glass of Iced Tea nervously in her fingers.

"Well, Bella and I have some news," he began and Esme started to chuckle.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

Edward scowled at her, "Wait Mom! Okay, so Bella is about nine or ten weeks pregnant and it is a singleton pregnancy. She is due around her birthday!"

Everyone congratulated them and began laughing when Jasper told them that Alice was due at the beginning of August.

"We are going to have eight grandchildren, including Steven!" Carlisle was grinning and he moved to hug and kiss first Bella and then Alice.

Emmett went to fetch some champagne while everyone talked over each other.

Bella hugged Alice tightly, "we are pregnant together, Twister." She said.

Alice wiped a tear off her cheek and smiled at her friend, "Congratulations B.. I am so happy for you. Wait – this was planned, right?"

Bella nodded, "Yep! It seems that my husband wants to have his own soccer team, as well"

The champagne was poured and everyone took their seats again before Carlisle turned to look at Bella, "How are you feeling? You don't seem to have lost your appetite at all."

"Yeah, Baby B, you have been packing it away tonight!" Emmett boomed.

Bella mock-glared at him, "Shut it Thing one!" She turned to Carlisle with a smile, "Actually, I haven't had any morning sickness at all, which is why I didn't even think that I was pregnant. It was only when I began calculating the dates that I thought, maybe I am. We went to see Felix yesterday and he is happy with my weight. I will be going to see Dr. Stevenson next week so that I can be monitored, but Felix doesn't anticipate any complications."

"That's wonderful, Bella. You deserve to enjoy this pregnancy."

Esme was beaming as she began to make plans to add to the nurseries and to finish the playroom.

"Bella, we are going to have to decide which room we are turning into the new nursery, or we can move the twins and use that room for the baby if you like – oh there is so much to do!"

Bella chuckled, "Slow down, Mom! We still have about seven months until we will need another room ready."

Esme clicked her tongue at her, "Bella, the time is going to fly, and before you know it, the baby will be here. And remember that we won't be here this summer, so we need to get it done before we all leave for Italy."

"Okay, give me a couple of days to think about it and I will let you know what we decide."

"Talking about Italy, Alice, are you still going to be able to come to Italy if you are in your last trimester?" Rosalie asked in concern.

"Actually, Jazz and I have spoken about that, and we are going to go to Italy before my third trimester and I will stay until after the baby is born, but Jazz will fly back and then he will come out again at the end of July." Alice said quietly, she turned to Bella, "We going to miss the twins' birthday party, I'm afraid."

Bella waved her away, "Hey they are going to be a year old! They will not care, as long as there is cake, believe me! I really don't think that I will be in the mood for big parties in any case. We will just have a party when you all get back!"

Edward reached over, put his hand on her thigh, and rubbed it gently.

He hoped that _they_ would be together for the twins' birthday. He had seen the filming schedule and it was brutal.

After dinner, Edward and Garrett took a walk, while Bella sat with Alice, Kate, and Rosalie, to watch a movie on television.

Esme and Carlisle went to bed and Jasper and Emmett had decided to play some guitar hero in the den.

As Edward and Garrett walked down a pathway, Edward voiced his concerns to Garrett, "So Bella wasn't really happy about not being able to go to Montana."

Garrett nodded, "I've been in the proverbial dog-box for weeks now! Stevie's teething and so he is waking up at all hours of the night and I've not been home much, what with flying backwards and forwards to L.A. to meet with the suits and the crews, so Kate is barely speaking to me. Fuck, it is so fucking frustrating because this is my life! It's not just a nine to five job or something that I do, this is who I am, and Katie knows that! We have been together for almost fifteen years and now, suddenly, we have a baby and she becomes a clingy woman!"

Edward could not believe that Garrett was reacting the way that he was. Garrett and Kate were the epitome of a couple that had all of their shit together. If they were falling apart because of Garrett being away, what chance did he and Bella have?

The thought made Edward want to howl at the sudden pain in his chest.

"You'll work it out, G. You have to, I mean, you and Kate are like Esme and Carlisle, you just belong together." Edward said with more than a touch of desperation in his voice.

Garrett was frowning as he looked over the darkened vineyards in the distance. He roused himself from his depressing thoughts and looked at Edward, "Of course we will work through it! Now back to you and Bella. What I can suggest is that you come home when you can and you send for her and the twins whenever you can. The problem is that for the first six or so weeks, we will be moving around a lot, so you will have to play it by ear."

Edward nodded and they turned back towards the house, "So, when do you want me in L.A?"

"We are going to shoot in studio first because it's the rainy season in Montana. We will move onto location at the beginning of April or so, once the weather dries out. So you need to be in Los Angeles at the end of this month – around the twenty-fifth or so."

Edward nodded, but inside he was grimacing. He was not ready to leave his family.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, I found the perfect co-star for you. She is about your age, beautiful, of course, raven black hair; I think that you've heard of her – Irena Ross?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, we met at some awards thing a few years ago. She is beautiful…"

Garrett grinned, "Just don't let your wife or mine hear you say that!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "How does she feel about being almost the only female cast member?"

Garrett laughed, "Oh, believe me, she _loved_ the idea! She had a lot to say about working with you, however. I think that she has a little crush on you."

Edward scowled at Garrett, "Please tell me that she is not going to become a problem! This movie is going to take its toll on all of us and we need to stick to the script and I don't want to waste time fending some woman off!"

Garrett nodded, "I told her straight that there will be no fucking around on my set and I made it quite clear to her that you are 'out of bounds'. I wouldn't have chosen her, but there were four of us there for the casting and honestly, she was spectacular!"

As they reached the steps, Edward turned to his friend, "Careful there G, you sound like you have a bit of a crush yourself."

Garrett shook his head, "Don't be an ass! Now, let's go in and for fuck sake don't say anything to Bella or Kate about this!"

Edward watched as Garrett walked inside and sat down next to Kate. Although she did not move away from him, she didn't encourage him either.

Edward carried the twins to the car, while Bella gathered their diaper bags. She had noticed that Kate had been more quiet than usual that evening, but she didn't get an opportunity to talk to her until she hugged her good bye.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered.

"Hmm, meet me for coffee tomorrow in town and I will tell you everything."

Bella nodded.

Bella brought up the strange tension between Garrett and Kate as she and Edward climbed into bed.

"Hey Love? Did Garrett say anything to you about why him and Kate hardly looked at one another tonight?"

Edward shrugged. He hated keeping secrets from Bella, but he didn't want to betray Garrett's confidence either, so he decided to be honest with her.

"He did actually, but I promised him that I wouldn't say anything. Ask Kate if you want to know, or better still, just let it go. They will work it out, whatever it is."

Bella could hear the impatience in his voice, "I wasn't being nosy, Edward, I was concerned because Kate asked me to meet her for coffee tomorrow."

Edward huffed before he turned to face her, "I don't want you getting involved to making their problems ours, okay?" Edward said sharply.

Bella looked at him in surprise, "What are you talking about? I have never interfered, and I am not going to start now, I am just concerned about my friend!" She retorted.

They looked at each other for a moment before Bella huffed and rolled onto her side, away from him.

Edward glared at her stiff back for a moment before he sighed, slipped his arm around her waist, and pulled her up against his body.

He pushed her hair off her bare shoulder and gently kissed her neck.

"I don't want to argue with you, Baby. It's just that I know that I'm leaving soon, and I know that it is worrying you as well. Please don't let Garrett and Kate's 'thing' worry you while I'm away, okay?" Edward kissed the sweet spot just below her ear and Bella felt her body melt.

"I promise that we are going to be fine, Love." Bella whispered.

"I love you, Baby Girl"

Bella squeezed her eyes closed to stop the sudden rush of tears from falling, "I love you too." She whispered brokenly.

"Please don't cry, Sweetheart. It's all going to be fine." Edward said as he held her tightly in his arms.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The following day, Bella met up with Kate for coffee at a small café in Rutherford. Bella looked closely at her friend and she was surprised to see signs of strain and tension in her normally composed and stylish appearance.

After ordering coffee and muffins, despite Kate's protest, Bella got straight to the point, "What's going on Kate? Excuse me for saying it but you look like shit! When was the last time that you had a decent night's sleep or a meal? You picked at your food last night."

Kate's eyes filled with tears, "Things aren't going so well right now, between Garrett and I." She looked away for a moment to compose herself before she looked back at Bella.

"I'm sorry," she pulled a small pack of tissues from her bag and blew her nose, "I know that I'm being silly, but ever since we had Steven, I have needed him more and more and with this damn movie, he has been home less and less. Stevie is teething and he had a runny nose, fever, and chills every time he has a tooth come out, so I am so damn tired all the time!"

Bella listened as Kate spoke and she reached over to hold Kate's hand in hers, "I can only imagine what it's going to be like, Kate. I am missing him already and I just hate the thought of not being with him. I can't explain it, but I almost feel like this movie is going to be one of our greatest challenges."

"I feel the same way! I'm not sure why I feel like that, but I do! Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Garrett has hired that skank, Irena Ross to play Edward's co-star."

Bella frowned, "Whose Irena Ross?"

Kate gaped at her, "You don't know Irena? Oh come on, Bella! What rock have you been living under? She is the hottest tart to hit Hollywood! She has 'dated' or 'screwed' all of her leading men and most of the directors that she had worked with! She has a rotten reputation for punctuality and she drinks like a fish and looks stoned or high half the time!"

Bella arched her eyebrows, "Really? Well, that's something Edward didn't tell me! I wonder what else he has been keeping from me."

Kate shook her head, "I don't think that you have anything to worry about, Bella. Edward is completely crazy about you. Don't mind me; I'm just being silly and paranoid."

"Well, I don't think that you've got anything to worry about either Kate. Come on, your marriage is solid. You and Garrett have been together forever and you both work hard at your relationship. You and I are both being silly. You know, we will get together this summer. I will come and spend some time with you and you can come to me – bring the dogs to the ranch, they will love it! I have plenty of room, so it won't be a problem."

Kate gave her a watery smile, "Thanks B. You always know what to say to me."

Bella shrugged, "That's what friends are for, right?"

When Bella got home about an hour later, she found Edward in the nursery playing with the twins.

She kissed him as she sank down onto the floor next to him. Jackson immediately crawled over to her and she held his hands as he stood up and began to bounce on his toes.

"How is Kate?" Edward asked after they exchanged some small talk.

"I think that she will be okay. She is just feeling a little neglected and insecure."

Edward looked at her, "How are _you_ feeling?"

Bella bit her lip before she answered him, "Insecure, I suppose."

"Why, Baby, I'm not going to run around on you."

"I know, but Kate told me that Garrett hired Irena Ross and she says that Irena is a bit of an easy lay and a wild child and to be honest, that worries me."

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about, I promise. Yes, she is a little unstable, but she is a brilliant actress. You just have to trust me."

Bella turned to face him fully, "I do trust you Edward. I just don't trust other women around you. You have no idea what kind of effect you have on women! And if she is some gorgeous, skank ho' then what am I going to do?"

Edward shook his head, "Unless she drugs me and rapes me, you have nothing to worry about, I promise you!"

He watched as Bella digested what he had to say, and he was relieved when she nodded, "Okay, I will trust you, but promise me that you will come home and that we can come to you as well."

"I promise," he said as he gave her a crooked smile.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, "You are such a smooth talker, Mr. Cullen."

"You love it"

"I do"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella sat on the floor in their dressing room and watched as Edward finished packing his bag. He was flying to Los Angeles in the morning and he would be gone for three weeks.

The twins had sensed that something was amiss as they had both been tearful and extra clingy for the past few days.

Edward and Bella had spent most of their time with them although Edward had been working late into the night to memorize his lines and to get into his part.

Edward looked up and smiled at Bella. He could see that she was tense and anxious but there was nothing that he could do about that. He had tried to reassure her with words and actions, by making love to her for hours on end.

"Okay, that's it. Let's go to bed, Baby."

Bella held out her hand and Edward pulled her to her feet before he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

He set her down next to the bed, "I love you and I am going to miss you like crazy, but this is just for now, okay? We can do this."

Bella nodded and she tried to smile but her chin wobbled and she ended up grimacing instead.

"I need you," she whispered.

Edward undressed her slowly and he kissed her as each layer of clothing was discarded.

Bella closed her eyes as she felt his lips claim her neck, jaw, and collarbone. Down, down he went as he sucked and nibbled on her sensitive nipples.

Bella held his head to her chest as he teased her to frenzy before he gently pushed her back so that she was sprawling on their bed.

He pressed his lips to her still flat belly and gave its hidden treasure Butterfly kisses and soft whispered words. Bella's eyes filled with tears as she felt his lips moving over her skin.

Edward undressed quickly and he followed her, he kissed up her legs until he gently blew her dripping core. He held her still as he brought his tongue up to her clit and he brought her to her first orgasm with his mouth.

As she was coming down, Edward was there, over her, pressing into her, surrounding her with his scent.

"_This_ is all that matters, Bella. This feeling of you and me joined together. _This is real_. _This is forever. Nothing else matters._ Everything else is bullshit but you and I are real."

They stared into each other's eyes as Edward moved deeply and slowly inside her heat.

Bella did not even try to stop the tears from falling. Edward smiled loving at her as he whispered words of love and adoration and they laid their spent for long time, and Bella believed that they were going to be fine.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella drove to Rosalie's house after her second appointment with Dr. Stevenson. She was in her second trimester and she was glowing. This pregnancy was the complete opposite of her first one.

Other than her larger breasts, Bella had suffered from none of the illness that she did with her first pregnancy.

Bella was learning to live without Edward. She had learned to cope with the twins at night and she was asking for help from her family more than ever. She had spent sleepless nights, waking up with tears running down her cheeks as she called his name. Hugging his pillow, wearing his clothes, Bella did whatever she could to get by.

Esme and Maggie were a godsend and they gave her a lot of free time to work, or visit friends or to go to the salon. Alice and Jasper rallied around her as they included Bella and the twins in outings, dinners, and lazy days next to the barbeque.

Jasper took the children riding around the paddock on one of his horses while Bella and Alice cheered them on.

Edward phoned her every night and they would talk for ages. Jackson and Alexis missed him and it broke Bella's heart when they would jump and squeal whenever they would hear a man's voice and then their faces would fall when they realized that it wasn't Edward.

She tried not to be too sad and down in the dumps and she would make an effort to be as upbeat as possible whenever they spoke, because she knew that he was under tremendous pressure because he was in over ninety percent of the movie, so he had to be on his best every single day.

Bella had also stayed away from the gossip websites and the magazine racks at the shops because she knew that the paparazzi were going crazy over the fact that Edward and Irena were in the movie together.

A lot of the press were speculating that this was going to be another 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith' with Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie.

Bella had almost had a panic attack the first time she had seen the headlines of a gossip rag declaring _**'ROSS AND CULLEN – ANOTHER PITT AND JOLIE?'**_

Aro had warned Edward about the gossip going around and, he had called Bella immediately, and he had managed to calm her down and to reassure her that he was keeping to himself and that Irena was not even on the set yet.

Bella was spending the night with Rosalie and Emmett with the twins before going back home the following day.

Rosalie had offered to look after Jackson and Alexis while Bella went to her appointment.

Rosalie was in the back yard with the children and Bella watched as Joshua, Jackson and Alexis climbed all over Emmett as he lay on his back on a huge ground blanket. Rosalie sat close by as she nursed baby Jared.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie called when she saw her.

Bella smiled and she made her way to where Emmett lay and she sat down next to him.

"Hey little B! How is the latest addition to the Cullen Clan?"

"We are both fine, thank you. I am now thirteen weeks and everything is going well. I still don't have any morning sickness and my appetite is as healthy as ever!"

Emmett grinned up at her as Jackson jumped up and down on his chest, "Well, it's a good thing that Rosalie cooked double the quantity for dinner then!"

Bella growled and punched his arm and the children squealed in delight as Emmett did his 'monster' impersonation.

Finally, they made their way inside. Bella bathed the twins after she had changed into a pair of shorts and an old T-shirt of Edward's that she knotted on the side. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She had learned that it was easier to tame a wild beast than to try to stay dry when she was bathing Jackson and Alexis. Both of them loved the water and they showed their exuberance by splashing as much as possible.

"Jack, you are just like Daddy, taking your clothes off at the drop of a hat!" Bella chided laughingly as she saw that Jackson had gotten his head stuck as he tried to pull off his own T-shirt.

She undressed him before his protests could escalate into a tantrum, while Alexis waited patiently for her mommy to undress her.

Bella was thrilled to see that the guest bathroom had been fitted with bath mats so that the twins wouldn't slip under the water.

The twins were starting 'water baby lessons' the following week with Tiffany. Bella was paranoid about making sure that they could swim as young as possible and the only thing that Bella and Edward had insisted on was that a childproof fence be fitted around their swimming pool and that it had an electronic pool cover.

The fence was fitted with an alarm system that would be triggered if the gate was opened or if someone tried to climb over it. The gate was fitted with a combination lock on the gate as well. Alice, Rosalie, Kate, and Esme had all had similar systems fitted, because they were all aware of the danger.

After their bath, Bella quickly dressed them in pajamas and Emmett carried them downstairs.

Dinner was a lively affair as they decided to eat with the children. Bella was grateful that Rosalie and Emmett had invested in two additional highchairs and so she could eat with both hands.

"So, how is my little brother?" Emmett asked.

"He's okay – you know, just busy. Garrett has been pushing them and they have been working all hours to get as much of the indoor filming done as possible. Edward said that the set is incredible and the crew is amazing."

"How is he coping with all the emotional stuff in the movie? I know that he said that there are some really 'dark' scenes."

"I think that Garrett is doing a good job of keeping a good balance in filming the different scenes. But it is early days yet. He seems to be working well with his costars."

Emmett snorted at Bella's last words, "Yeah, I'll bet!"

Rosalie scowled at him, "Shut it, Em! Bella has enough to deal with! She doesn't need you making her feel insecure!"

Bella shook her head, "Its fine Rose. Yes, Emmett, Rosalie told me all about your little crush on Miss Ross, but your brother is immune to her slutty ways and Garrett is keeping a tight leash on her. You also forget that Brian is with him and he will cut off Edward's balls if he so much as looks at anyone!"

Emmett pouted, "Well hell, Bells, I wasn't suggesting that he f – I mean do that. What kind of brother do you think I am? Edward would never look at someone else. Damn woman, I will cut his gonads off if he tried something like that!"

Bella grinned at him, "But Edward did say that her um _jugs_? Are as big as they look in photographs!"

Emmett gasped at her words and Bella looked up to see Rosalie shaking her head, "That's my monkey man, a boob man if ever there was one!"

Bella burst out laughing when she saw that Emmett was blushing, "Why Emmett, you little pervert!" Bella teased and she and Rosalie couldn't resist making more comments as Emmett pretended to ignore them.

After dinner, Rosalie put Jared to sleep, while Emmett helped Bella to take the twins upstairs while Joshua crawled up them on his own.

He was such an independent little boy and just like his daddy, every day was another adventure. He loved the freedom that being able to walk had given him and he hated being restrained or held back.

Emmett put Joshua to bed by reading him a story. He folded his enormous body onto the side of Josh's 'big boy' bed and he stroked his son's thick blonde hair as he read.

Bella put the twins in their cots after she changed their diapers and she had given them nighttime bottles. They loved their pacifiers and both fell asleep quickly.

Bella changed into a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved top before she joined Rosalie and Emmett in the den.

They spent the evening watching movies, eating popcorn, and teasing Emmett. He loved the attention and sat between the women with his arms around their shoulders.

Bella kept checking her phone but it remained silent.

It was just before ten o'clock when the three friends parted ways and Bella made her way to her room.

She pulled off her pants and top and pulled on a pair of panties and one of Edward's T-shirts. This had become her nightly ritual. It was the way that kept her feeling close to him. She lay down and pulled out her journal.

She wrote in it each day, giving Edward an account of what they had done that day, how she was feeling. As an act of submission, Bella read her journal to Edward each night and they would discuss anything that needed clarification.

Bella looked at her phone again and sighed. She wondered what was keeping him. A niggling thought popped into her head – _who was keeping him?_

"Shut up!" Bella hissed to herself. She was not going to go down that road! She knew that she would drive herself crazy if she began to wonder what he was doing and whom he was doing it with.

As if he could hear her uneasy thoughts, Bella's phone vibrated a few seconds later.

"Edward!" Edward heard the relief and joy in Bella's voice.

"Hey there Baby Girl, did I wake you?"

"No, I was lying here trying to settle down, but I kept thinking about you."

"How are Rose and Em?"

"They are fine. The boys are growing so fast, I swear Jared is going to be another carbon copy of his father. His hair is pitch black and curly, just like Emmett's and he has the dimples and the eyes, poor Rosalie is going to be swamped with teenage girls one day!"

Edward chuckled tiredly, "I feel sorry for the girls, because you know that Emmett will be a perverted old man, leering at his sons girlfriends!"

"How is my little 'Noodle'? What did the doctor say?"

Bella told him about her visit and he was thrilled when she told him about her weight.

"Everything is completely normal and I can just feel the little tennis ball, but I'm not showing properly yet."

Edward smiled into the phone, "I'll bet that I could tell the difference."

"I'm sure you would be able to."

They were silent for a few moments before Edward sighed, "I miss you."

Bella felt tears flood her eyes at the loneliness in his voice, "Oh Edward, I miss you too! Jack and Lexy miss you every day. They look for you."

Bella frowned when she heard what sounded like sniffing, "Edward? Baby are you crying?"

Edward chuckled uneasily, "Don't you dare tell my brother that I am being a pussy!" He growled.

Bella was not laughing, "What's wrong? Talk to me Love."

Edward sighed again, "I'm fine. I just miss you all so much. I did not realize how much I have changed until I got here. I still love this industry but it's not nearly as important as it used to be. I want to be home with you guys. I want to bath the kids and sing to them and chase after them. I want to wake up with you in my arms and go to sleep with you draped over me. I love you so much Isabella Cullen that it hurts when you are not with me."

"Are you having trouble with filming?" Bella prodded gently.

"Aaagh!" Bella could hear the frustration in his voice, "This movie is so fucking tiring! It's like it is ripping every emotion out of me and just when I think that it's over, Garrett wants to try the scene again or try something different! You know what? Forget it Love, talk to me. Tell me about your day."

Edward lay on his hotel bed listening to Bella's soothing voice as she gave him a blow-by-blow account of her day.

He had climbed into the shower as soon as he had gone back to his room and he tried to let the water wash away the frustrations of the day. Filming was proving to be more taxing than anything Edward had ever done. There was rawness, almost crudeness about the film, that Edward knew was going to be powerful on the big screen.

He knew what was making him so out-of-sorts. He had his first love scene to film the following day and he wasn't ready for it. He hadn't seen Bella in almost three weeks and he was so sexually frustrated that he was almost afraid to touch Irena.

The actress had made no bones about the fact that she found Edward to be wildly attractive and Garrett had to warn her on more than one occasion that she was there to do a job, not to 'eye-fuck' Edward at every turn.

Any other person would have been mortified when Garrett had shouted at her, but she had arch a perfectly manicured eyebrow and she had flash Edward a smirk that annoyed him. It had also aroused him.

He felt guilty because he felt as if he was being unfaithful to Bella.

"Edward?"

Edward was brought back to the present.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so horny. What are you wearing?" Bella said in her shy, husky voice.

_Fuck…_

"Hmm, nothing. I am lying on my bed naked. What are you wearing?" He wanted to cringe at how corny he sounded.

"One of your shirts and a pair of my white cotton panties." Edward closed his eyes at the image that he got of her sweet pussy covered by the innocent white fabric.

"Fuck, Bella, are you trying to kill me?"

Bella giggled and the sound went straight to his cock that swelled even more. He hissed as his hand gathered the leaking juice from his tip and he closed his palm around it.

"Touch yourself!" his voice was thick with desire.

"Humph, oh fuck, that feels so good!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm twisting my nipples. Fuck, they are so hard, Love. They are aching for your mouth!"

Edward's hand gripped harder, "Oh Baby, I want to feel your wet pussy around my cock. I want to fuck you hard and fast."

"I'm so wet for you, Edward. My fingers are so slippery with my cum."

"Taste yourself Baby."

"Hmmm, oh that's good. Tart and sweet, just for you Edward."

"Baby, I am so fucking hard for you! I want to feel your sweet mouth on me, I want you to suck me deep into your throat Baby."

"Edward, I need to cum. Please…"

"Pinch that little clit for me, Baby Girl. Go on pinch it like I would. Now, twist it and I want you to put three fingers inside your pussy for me."

"Oh God! Edward! That feels so good… ggggaggh"

"Pump those fingers, Baby. All the way! And keep pinching and twisting your clit for me… fuck I'm going to cum soon…"

"Edward, I'm cummmmmminnnng!"

"Bella!"

They lay a thousand miles away from each other and yet they felt connected as they listened to each other panting quietly.

Finally Edward moved as he picked up the towel that he had discarded and wiped his jizz off his stomach and chest.

"Are you feeling better?"

Bella's sweet whisper made him smile.

"Much better, thank you Baby. How did you know that I needed this?"

Bella smiled as she stretched out in the darkness, "Well you always say that a good cum relaxes you and you were sounding a little tense back there. Do you want to talk to me about something?"

A vision of Irina flashing into Edward's head, but he shook it off. He would not hurt Bella or make her feel insecure just because he was missing getting his rocks off.

"No, I'm feeling very relaxed now thank you very much!"

Bella smiled, "Good. Are you still coming home at the end of the week?"

"Yes, it's all arranged. We will be home on Friday and we have a week at home and then we fly to Montana."

"Well, I'm not going to think about you leaving again. For now we are just going to concentrate on the fact that you are coming home in three days. Are you flying into San Francisco International?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, we will come straight home."

Bella sighed, "I love you Edward."

"To infinity Little Girl."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Garrett gave Edward a knowing grin the next morning when he walked out onto the set.

"Did you enjoy your bed-time phone call last night, Mr. Cullen?" Garrett smirked.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, "Let's just say that I will never have to call an '_0800 BABE'_ number!"

Garrett smiled and he picked up the mug of coffee that someone had brought him. He and Edward moved to one side of the 'bedroom' that they were filming in. Because it was quite a 'raunchy' sex scene, Garrett had opted for a closed set, with only the most trusted of lighting, sound and camera technicians.

Everybody had to submit their cell phones and any cameras at the doors and all bags were searched upon entry.

Garrett was not taking any chances. This movie was going to have an age restriction and Garrett did not want any unsolicited pictures hitting the press, before he was ready to release them.

Edward sat in the chair opposite Garrett, "How are things between you and Kate?"

Garrett gave him a sad smile, "We are trying to work it out, but it's not easy when we are not in the same city!"

Edward nodded. "I know how that feels."

"Well I talk to her every day and at least now she is communicating back to me. She sends me pictures in a daily email of her and Stevie. It helps a little, but it makes me miss them even more."

"I can't wait to get home on Friday." Edward said as he took a sip of coffee.

Garrett frowned, "Let's hope that we wrap up by Friday."

Edward looked at his friend, and his current boss, "Don't even say it, G. I am going home on Friday to see my family and you are going as well. Nothing is as important as family, certainly not a movie that is supposed to be entertainment for the masses!"."

"Yeah, I know that you are right of course." Garrett looked up to see Irina staring at them.

"Fuck don't look now, but she is eye-fucking you again."

He stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay! Morning everyone. I want to make this as painless for everyone! This is going to be a long day, with several wardrobe changes and background changes. The idea is to film all of the 'love scenes' in one day and that we can, and then we can all move on and enjoy the rest of the movie. I want complete professionalism today from everyone," he made no secret of who he was talking about when he stared at Irena.

She smiled a predatory smile and turned to stare straight at Edward.

He resisted the urge to cover himself with his hands.

_She is relentless – like a bitch in heat!_ He thought to himself. He allowed himself to get into his character as Garrett talked about some of the more technical aspects of the shoot.

_I'm not Edward Cullen._

_My name is William Stanford. I'm thirty years old and I am a murderous bastard who has a destructive relationship with 'Molly' - a prostitute from the nearby mining settlement. She is pure evil and I am so under her spell that I will do anything for her. I have robbed a bank, left my family, swindled money from some dangerous people. I have killed for her. I would like to kill her, but I am too weak. She has a hold on my very soul. I hate her. I love her, I despise her but I can't get enough of her._

"Edward? Edward, are you ready?"

Edward opened his eyes and stared at Garrett. Garrett could see that Edward was 'in the zone' and ready for action. This is what made Edward Cullen such a masterful and talented actor. He gave a thousand percent and he lived the part. Garrett knew how much this character was affecting Edward. He had seen the dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Let's do this!" Edward said shortly.

Garrett directed Edward and Irena through the scene twice with their clothes on before he knew that they were ready.

"Let's do this for real, now. Edward, Irena, take your places please."

Irena had been waiting for this chance and with a light smirk; she opened her robe and handed it to a stoic looking assistant. Her perfectly formed breasts were firm yet soft looking and her nipples were puckered and a deep rose color.

Edward took his robe off and tossed it into the darkness.

Irena only wore a pair of flesh colored strip that barely covered her nether regions. She had offered to do a full frontal nudity but Garrett had not allowed it.

Edward was wearing what was commonly known as a 'jock-strap'. The thin sliver of material barely covered his penis and exposed most of his pubic hair.

The outline of his cock was clearly visible and Garrett saw Irena's eyes narrow in disappointment when it became evident that the sight of the raven haired, green-eyed beauty did not arouse Edward.

"Okay Molly, you sitting at the vanity while William, you are lying in the bed. Let the sheet drift a little lower over your hips that is it. Ready? Aaaand action!"

Twelve grueling hours later Edward was finished. Garrett called it and Edward immediately rolled off Irena and she gave a muffled whimper.

"Fuck, you feel so good…" she muttered as his hardened cock brushed against the juncture of her thighs.

Edward sprang out of the bed and an assistant came running with his robe.

He stalked over to Garrett, "You had better make sure that you got all of that, because I am not doing that scene again, Garrett! Any more scenes like that one and you will have to get a fucking double!" he barked before he stormed off the set and into his dressing room.

"FUCK!" he erupted as he slammed and locked the door.

Irena was a parasite, feeding off people's emotions. She had done everything in her power to arouse Edward. Her hands had been too soft, too invasive, and too personal. Edward was sweating and his body was shaking with the effort that he made to keep it under control.

During the love scene, he had become William and he had been rough with her. His fist had pulled her head back and his mouth had been brutal as it assaulted hers.

Edward had not felt this out of control before. He needed something, anything. He dashed into the shower, turned it onto ice cold, and stepped under the stinging spray as he tried to force his throbbing cock into submission. After five minutes, it was throbbing even harder and Edward gave up the fight. He soaped up his hand and closed his eyes.

_Soft brown eyes, warm, and loving, hair like spun silk – the color of a thousand autumn leaves. Brushing over his skin. A small pouty little mouth closing over his throbbing head._

"Bella!"

Edward came so hard that his knees gave way as string after string of love juice poured out of him.

"Fuck…" he was panting on his knees in the icy cold water. His cock felt bruised by the grueling punishment that he had subjected it to.

Twenty minutes later Edward emerged from his dressing room and he made his way to the set canteen. He ignored the dinner that had been set out and opted instead for something light.

He picked up a sandwich, salad, fresh juice, and coffee before he made his way over to where Garrett was sitting alone.

"Can I join you?" He asked quietly.

"Sure."

Garrett looked at Edward uncertainly, "Are you okay?"

Edward shrugged, "Yeah, sorry about my freak out earlier."

Garrett leaned closer and he spoke softly, "Are you sure you're okay? What happened?"

"Nothing! Well not nothing, Irena is a fucking siren and she is relentless! She took every opportunity to rub her tits against me, to fucking rub her cunt all over me and it – it just got to me, okay?" Edward hated admitting that a woman that he had not given more than a cursory thought to had turned him on.

Edward sighed and dragged his hands through his hair before he turned back to his friend and mentor, "I wish that Bella were here."

Garrett cocked an eyebrow at him, "You wanted your wife to see you dry humping another woman? You're really wanted her to see how you bit her breasts and pinched her nipples?"

Edward held up his hand, "Okay! Enough! I get the point – it was a stupid thought. But, fuck me, G, she is like a leech!"

Garrett pinned him with a stern glare, "You are going to work this out, Edward! You are not a fifteen-year-old schoolboy! You need to get friendly with each other and you cannot keep running away from her. Now you need to sort out this shit, or you and I are going to have some problems! Do you understand me?" Garrett's voice was a soft whisper but Edward recognized the dominant in Garrett.

"Yes, Sir." They stared at each other in silent communication for a few tense minutes. Edward felt himself gaining confidence as he stared at Garrett. He could do this! He was not a pussy, he was a fucking Dominant, and she was nothing to him. This was a job. Nothing more.

Edward made a concerted effort for the next three day to be friendly towards Irena. They met up to read through their lines together; they ate lunch and even dinner together. Edward found that Irena was quite entertaining and if he ignored the fact that she looked at him as if he was a piece of steak, she was quite fun to be around.

On Friday afternoon, as Brian was driving them back to Napa Valley, Edward thought about the week with satisfaction. Garrett was more than pleased with the amount of filming that they had been able to complete.

The night before the cast had been treated to a few rough cuts and even Edward was pleased with their performance.

The word, Oscars was being brandished around and even though he rolled his eyes every time someone commented that he should look forward to a nomination, he was secretly bouncing inside.

His friendship with Irena was amicable and she had even joined him in a game of poker with some of the crew. She looked like a siren, but she was happy to party with the boys. She swore like a sailor, drank like a fish and teased and flirted with everyone from the eighty year old guard at the gates to Edward and Garrett.

Miss Irena Ross was not a threat to him or to Bella.

_If she isn't a threat to you or Bella, then why have you decided not to tell Bella about Irena? _Edward suppressed the irksome thought before it could take hold in his conscious.

_Fuck. My. Life._

**A/N: What are you up to Edward? Now, before you freak out, I thought that it was time to get real for a little bit. I love Edward as much as the next woman, but men are men and let's face it, Irena Ross (A.K.A Megan Fox – that's who I keep picturing for this character!) would be a temptation for most men – even the very happily married ones! The kids are going to have to get through this one – and you know that they will – even if we have to send Emmett and Brian in to break some balls.**

**I am so grateful to all of you that review each and every chapter and keep encouraging me.**

**Love,**

**Michele**


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 77:**_

_**His friendship with Irena was amicable and she had even joined him in a game of poker with some of the crew. She looked like a siren, but she was happy to party with the boys. She swore like a sailor, drank like a fish and teased and flirted with everyone from the eighty year old guard at the gates to Edward and Garrett.**_

_**Miss Irena Ross was not a threat to him or to Bella.**_

**If she isn't a threat to your or Bella, then why have you decided not to tell Bella about Irena?**_** Edward suppressed the irksome thought before it could take hold in his conscious.**_

_**Fuck. My. Life.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 78**

The week that Edward was home flew by quicker than Bella thought it could. They stayed held up in the house for the first two days before they visited his parents and siblings. The twins didn't want him to leave their sides and Lexy cried when she couldn't see him.

Bella loved having him home and she was not looking forward to him leaving at the end of the week but they were both tense and 'off'. Bella had tried to talk to Edward about the distance that she felt with him, but he brushed it off and said that she was imagining things.

Bella knew better. _She knew that something was wrong_! She had spent three months learning to read Edward's body language and she could tell that he was not telling her everything about filming, which made her suspicious and anxious. His answers were evasive and vague which frustrated and frightened Bella.

Edward felt more and more guilty as Bella's endless questions increased. The more he tried to dodge her, by not giving her straight answers, the more his guilty his conscience ate at him.

He didn't understand why he was being so vague about Irena and the filming in general. He had not even told Bella about the 'love' scenes that they had filmed the week before. She had read a synopsis of the script before he had accepted the role and so she knew that there was a 'love/lust interest', but Edward was not sure if she knew the extent of what the scene entailed.

He knew that he had to warn her, because he did not want her hearing about it from someone else, or worse, getting blindsided by it at the premier, or on some promotional clip, but he didn't know how to just come out and talk to her.

Edward had never been ashamed of any film that he had made and he knew that this film was going to be epic. The sex scenes had not been pornographic, nor had Garrett filmed it with a pornographic slant. They weren't just mindless sex scenes put in at random to draw an audience. They showed how lust and sex could cloud even the strongest of people.

He knew that he hadn't felt any desire for Irena during the filming, if anything Garrett had given him breaks in between and more than once Edward had to fight the feeling of nausea at being so close to a woman that wasn't Bella. He knew that he would have to speak to Aro about putting non-intimacy clauses into any future productions that he did. He wasn't single any more! It wasn't just about him. This was about Bella, Jackson, Alexis and any future children that they had. He wanted them to approve of his work. He wanted them to be proud of what he had done.

Even as Edward struggled with his own reasoning throughout the week, Bella tried not to be suspicious or paranoid, but Edward wasn't making it easy for her. When she decided to ask him outright, Edward just scowled at her and told her to stop nagging him, before he picked up his keys and made an excuse that he needed to go and see Jasper.

Edward spent the next three days going over his script, talking to Garrett on the phone and other people, but he always ended the calls if Bella walked into his study. She wanted to slap him and break his phone and seeing the guilty way that he jumped when she stuck her head around the corner of his door was enough to put Bella on 'high alert'.

Finally, on the day before Edward was due to leave for Montana, Bella had had enough. Edward had been in his study all morning and Jackson and Alexis were driving Bella crazy because all that she had heard that morning was 'dadadadadada`!' and she was sick of it.

She turned her back on them for a few seconds and they 'sprint' crawled down the hallway to Edward's study and began banging on his door shouting at the tops of their voices.

Bella was about to go after them before she heard the study door open and then: "BELLA! COME AND GET THESE KIDS! I CAN'T FUCKING THINK STRAIGHT WITH ALL THIS FUCKING RACKET!"

Bella dashed around the corner at the same time that Edward glared down at his children and they both started to cry from fright.

Bella's heart broke at the sight of her two babies crying with tears running down their faces as they stared up at their daddy with hurt and bewilderment in their tear soaked eyes.

Bella saw red!

Bella raced up to Edward, not even trying to curb the red-hot blind rage that consumed her, she put her hands up to his chest, and she pushed him hard. He stumbled backwards into the room. Bella was furious, she wanted to slap Edward, one hand was held protectively around her small bump while the other curled into his shirt as she brought her face to within inches of Edwards.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about our children like that? You know what Edward? We have put up with enough from you in the past five days! You are moody and miserable all the time! You obviously do not want to be here either, because all you do is snigger on the phone to your so-called 'friends', so why don't you just pack up your shit and LEAVE! Because it's obvious that that is what you want to do – just fucking GO!" She all but screamed at him as she pushed him again and he stumbled backwards into his desk.

Edward was completely taken aback by the almost feral fury in Bella's eyes. She meant every word that she had spoken. Edward felt his heart break when his gaze lowered to see Jackson and Alexis clutching onto Bella's legs as they cried and stared at him in silent reproach.

_I don't deserve them! All I do is hurt them! I should leave!_

He looked back at Bella and she felt tears spring to her eyes when she saw the lack of _emotion_ in his eyes, "Yeah, I should go." He said quietly.

He stepped around his crying family and walked upstairs to begin packing.

When he got up to the top landing he could hear Bella as she murmured softly to the twins. The sound of their tears ripped at his chest.

_What kind of unfeeling monster am I?_

Edward felt his knees grow weak at the prospect of loosing Bella and he grabbed hold of the wall and sank down onto a leather sofa that stood on one side of the landing and buried his head in his hands.

_Pull yourself together! Why are you pushing the most important people away from you? Fix it!_

Bella sank down onto the floor and she pulled the twins onto her lap. After a few moments of rocking and crooning, they quietened down. Bella felt her tears continue to flow as she felt the little sobs and sighs as they wracked the babies' tiny bodies.

_What is happening to us? How did we get here?_

Bella felt as if a cold hand was clutched around her heart, squeezing it.

Once the twins had calmed down, Bella went into the kitchen and they followed her. It was almost lunchtime and she knew that they were getting hungry. She put them into their high chairs and began to assemble their lunch trays. She made a sandwich for herself and wondered if she should make anything for Edward.

She was still so mad at him so she left the makings for another sandwich on the counter, poured herself some juice, and carried it to the table.

She wondered what Edward was doing. He was probably up in the music room, wallowing in his misery. She could see that this film was taking its toll on him. He seemed depressed and on edge and even though they had made love every night that he had been home, there had been an air of desperation about the way that he touched her, as if he was trying to memorize their time together. Edward had not lingered afterwards. He would shift to one side, kiss her forehead, and fall asleep with his back to her.

Bella picked at her bread as she wondered if there was someone else that was holding his interest.

_That's ridiculous! Or is it? What if… no, stop it! Do not go there ! Edward loves you, he loves the children, he would never do that to you._

Jackson drew her attention when he dropped his plate over the side of the highchair and began to cry, when Bella shouted at him. She never raised her voice to them. Bella stuttered out an apology as she watched the bowl of mashed banana and peaches spill all over the floor before a Sippy cup whizzed past her head.

Edward stood in the doorway of the kitchen as watched as Bella dropped her head into her hands and she began to cry softly, while Jackson and Alexis proceeded to throw their half-eaten lunch all over the kitchen.

He hated himself for making her cry.

_How am I ever going to make this right again?_

Bella was the most loving and giving person that he had ever met and he had reduced her and his most treasured treasures, his children to tears.

He didn't deserve them and Bella was right, they were better off without him.

Bella got up slowly and she began to clean up the mess that the twins had made. Edward realized that she did not know that he was there.

Jackson began to get impatient, Bella turned around, and she rebuked him sharply.

"Jackson Carlisle – _sit still!"_ She snapped.

Jackson's green eyes filled with tears at his mother's sharp tone. Bella let out a whimper and she unbuckled him from his highchair and pulled him into her arms.

"Mommy's sorry, Sweet Boy. Mommy is so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. This is not your fault. I promise you. Da is busy right now and we need to help him, okay?"

Jackson fisted handfuls of Bella's hair in his messy hands. Edward loved the fact that sometimes Bella was messier than the babies were, and she did not seem to mind at all. She would just laugh and say that it was a good excuse to wear all of her old and raggedy clothes and fruit and vegetables were good for her skin and hair.

"Da!" Alexis exclaimed with glee. Bella smiled at her, "I know you miss Da, Baby Love, but we need to get along without Da for a little while longer. Momma will try and take you to see him soon, okay?"

Bella's words struck a cold cord in his chest. She should hate him and yet she was still covering for him, making excuses for him.

Bella put Jackson onto the kitchen floor, where he promptly slipped in his juice. He rolled in the saucy, juicy mess and proceeded to rub his plump fingers on the tiles, spreading his mixture around gleefully.

Bella took Alexis out of her high chair and she set her onto the floor as well. She looked at the floor around them in bewilderment, "How am I going to clean you up, clean the kitchen, and get you both upstairs? I do not think that Noodle here will like me carrying you both. Okay, maybe I can take Jack upstairs and then I can lock the top gate, sprint down here and get Lexy… hmm… shoot!" She said as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

Edward stepped forward, so that he stood just inside the room, "I can help you." He said quietly.

Lexy looked up from her game of smearing her spilled juice, vegetables and fruit gunk all over her hair and face and she clapped loudly, "Da!"

Jackson's head whipped around and he gave Edward a two-tooth grin.

Edward's heart melted a little.

Bella jumped at the sound of Edward's voice and she spun around. Her foot slipped on some mashed fruit and she began to fall. Edward flew forward in a dive, with his arms outstretched and he tucked Bella in his arms before he fell and he made sure that he rolled away from the twins.

For a moment there was silence and then Alexis and Jackson, ever the appreciative audience began to clap and bang their bowls and spoons on the floor "Da!" they exclaimed before Jackson threw his bowl across the room in excitement.

Edward could feel the sticky wet goop soaking into the back of his shirt and into his hair but he couldn't make himself care.

He held Bella on top of him. She was panting just as he was as his hands ran up and down her arms and body, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Are you in pain?" His questions were like rapid gunfire.

Bella tried to sit up, but Edward held her to his chest, "I'm fine, thank you." She said stiffly as she pushed against his shoulders and sat up.

She did not look at him as she got up slowly.

Edward got up quickly and he guided her to a chair. "Sit down and let me clean the mess on this floor."

Bella shook her head, "Don't worry, I need to clean the kiddos first, and once I've put them down for a nap, I will clean up. Maggie will be back on Monday, so I just have to mop the floors and clean the counters down."

Edward put his hands on Bella's shoulders. He turned her around to face him, but she refused to look at him. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head.

Her red-rimmed, sad eyes told him everything that he needed to know and Edward felt the hard shell around his heart crack slowly.

"Please let me help you, Bella. Fuck, I am so sorry. I am sorry, Baby. I know that I've been a bastard this week. I didn't mean to make you or the possums cry. Please forgive me?"

Bella blinked away the tears that spilled over, "Damn hormones!" she muttered as she sniffed and dashed the tears off her cheeks. She glared at him, "It's not that easy Edward. You can't do this to us. You cannot come home, hide stuff from me, then act as if you murdered someone, and expect me to forgive you. We are supposed to trust each other, completely. How can you ask me to trust you, if you keep things from me? This," she gestured between them, "is for better, or worse remember? I just want you to be honest with me and to _be here if you want to be_."

Edward nodded, "I do want to be here. I have to be here. My whole life is here. I know that I have a lot of explaining to do, but can we do it later?"

Bella looked down at the twins who were eating smashed fruit off each other and babbling happily, she snorted and nodded, "Later."

Edward smiled his thanks and relief, leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on her pouty lips.

"Come on, let's all go upstairs, and clean up. Will you run us a bath in our tub? We can just put the twins in with us." He asked.

Bella ran the bath as Edward stripped the babies down before he quickly undressed himself and he climbed into the tub. Bella handed first Jackson and then Alexis to him before she undressed and joined them.

The twins thought that it the best fun, having mommy and daddy in the bath with them that they spent the next thirty minutes splashing, and kicking furiously, while Bella and Edward washed their lunch remains from their bodies and hair.

Slowly, worry lines and hurt glances changed to small touches and tentative smiles. Once they were all squeaky clean again, Edward wrapped each member of his family up in thick, fluffy towels before he and Bella dressed, diapered, and gave each twin a bottle.

They were asleep within minutes after finishing their formula.

Edward quietly closed the curtains and turned on the baby monitor before he took Bella's hand and led her back to their room.

"I need you," he whispered.

Bella knew that sex wasn't the answer, but she needed him too. She needed to feel him inside her.

"I need you too."

He tugged her towel from around her and dropped his own towel on the floor before he scooped her up and carried her to their bed where he made sweet love to her. Everything that he couldn't say, he showed her in each loving touch.

Finally, Bella lay curled up against his chest. Her small hand curled under her chin as she burrowed closer to him.

"When are you going to talk to me about what's going on?" she asked quietly.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't want to taint you, us with this darkness that I've been feeling. I promise, I will talk to you, but can we just enjoy each other for a while?"

Bella nodded.

"Thank you, Baby."

Edward held her tightly against him. He wondered why he was so hell-bent on ruining the best thing that he would ever have. Was he that fucked up in his head?

He knew that the film had a lot to do with it. He also knew that he needed to get a grip on the black mood that seemed to have settled over him before it caused any more damage.

Bella and the twins did not deserve this. He had to get his head out of his ass, he still had another two to three months of filming to get through, and they would never make it if he acted the way that he had over the past week.

Bella could not get rid of the feeling that Edward was hiding something from her. So far, she had managed to stay away from the tabloids and on-line gossip websites, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella waited until Edward was sleeping beside her before she slipped out of the bed. She quickly dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and a wife beater before she checked on the children and then she made her way into her subs room/office.

She turned on her laptop and quickly Googled 'Cullen + Ross'. The hundreds of thousands of hits that came up in seconds shocked her.

Twenty minutes later, Bella climbed into the shower and washed all the evidence of their lovemaking and her tears away.

She could not believe that Edward would cheat on her, but on the other hand, she had read the reports of the 'closed' filming that had taken place the week before. She knew what that meant. She had read the sex scenes in the script and she knew that some of them were pretty raunchy but she had not thought that Edward would film those scenes. She didn't know what she had expected – maybe a stunt double or something - but _had Edward really gotten naked with Irena Ross?_ Bella had stared at the images of the breathtakingly beautiful woman who was Edward's co-star. Everything about her screamed 'sex'. Hot, dirty, exciting sex. She was as close to perfect as Bella had ever seen and there was no way that she could ever hope to compete with her. Her hair was the color of ink and her eyes were so blue that it hurt to look at.

One of the things that made her suspicious was the fact that Edward refused to talk about Irena.

He wouldn't even mention her name to Bella.

_What was he hiding?_

Bella stared at the photographs of Edward and Irena seeing arriving or leaving the set; eating together; smiling; laughing – the bitch always seemed to have one of her hands on him. She was either touching his arm, his leg, his shoulder – _WHAT THE FUCK?_

Bells studied Edward's face in the grainy pictures. He did not look as if he was 'smitten' with her. He just looked like his normal self, friendly but not over-the-top.

She felt ashamed at how paranoid she was being and she knew that she should talk to him, but Bella just could not bring herself to do it.

_Tomorrow_, she decided, _tomorrow they would talk – no matter what._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

When he woke up a couple of hours later, Edward was disappointed to find that he was alone in bed. He looked outside and saw that the sun was low in the sky. His phone told him that it was almost six in the evening.

He sat up and ran his hands through his wild hair before he slipped on a pair of sleep pants and a  
T-shirt.

He heard Bella and the twins downstairs and he eagerly made his way to the den.

Bella was dressed almost the same as him, except that she was wearing sleep shorts and a matching sexy little wife beater, while the twins were dressed in pink angel sleep suite for Lexy and blue helicopter pj's for Jackson. Edward got down onto the carpet beside Bella and he kissed her cheek, "Hello Love."

Bella turned and looked at him. For the first time since he had come home, the black cloud that seemed to have surrounded him was gone. His eyes were bright and clear as he looked at her with a crooked smile.

"Hi, it's good to have you back." She said quietly.

Edward knew exactly what she meant. He gave her a nod.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

Bella asked for a glass of lemonade. Edward poured her a tall glass and took a beer out of the fridge for himself.

He brought their drinks back and sprawled on the ground again.

"Have you tried to feed our hooligans yet?" he said with a crooked smile as Jackson tried to climb up his father's leg.

Bella shook her head, "I was hoping that you could help me?"

"Of course."

Edward could see how hesitant Bella was around him, as if she expected him to strike out at any moment. He hated that he had done that to her and he made sure that he was extra gentle and caring that night.

Dinnertime was much smoother than lunchtime and Edward was on hand to make sure that no bowls or cups were used as weapons.

After feeding them, Bella put her and Edward's dinner in the oven to warm up before they took the twins upstairs and after bottles of formula, they fell straight to sleep.

Dinner was quiet and Edward asked Bella once or twice if she was feeling all right.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and said that she was a little tired. She didn't want to get into an argument with him.

Edward coaxed Bella into watching a movie with him and they cuddled on the sofa together. Bella's head dropped onto Edward's chest as she fell asleep. He carried her up to bed before he went downstairs to clean up and turn out the lights.

After making sure that the floor was clean and the counters had been wiped down, Edward stared at the house phone before he picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

"**G? I am sorry to call you this late, but I need some more time at home and I need to bring my family with me on location. We are about to crash and burn here."**

On the other end of the phone, Garrett brushed Kate's hair off her shoulder before he dropped a gentle kiss on to her warm skin.

"**What's going on, E?"**

Kate moved out of Garrett's embrace as she made her way to the bathroom before she checked on their sleeping son.

The Nomads had been through a rough patch over the past few months but they had been able to talk over their issues in the course of the past few weeks. The months following Steven's birth had not been easy for Kate, because Garrett seemed to be consumed by his latest project, _**Hell on the Horizon.**_

Ever since Garrett had read the book, almost two years before, he had been determined to buy the film rights and to make it into a movie. He had been prepared to fund the project himself, but luckily, the studio that he contacted had seen the same potential for an epic film as well. Kate had read the book and she had agreed with him that it was brilliant.

The story itself was not a new one, it told of one man's complete demise and the lengths that a person would go to for the love or lust of a woman and his struggle to 'find' the good inside himself before he was completely destroyed.

Kate had her reservations when it came to casting the lead role, but Garrett had stood firm in his belief that Edward was perfect for the part. His looks, his sex appeal made him the perfect combination of angel and devil.

What Kate had not foreseen was how needy she had become after Steven's birth. She found that she struggled with everyday decisions and tasks. Instead of Garrett stepping in to help her, he had been preoccupied with his new 'mistress' and Kate had begun to flounder. She had become clingy and would burst into tears at the drop of a hat.

It was only after she had spoken to Bella and at Bella's urging that Kate had made an appointment to see Paul Banner-Jones and it had not taken him more than fifteen minutes to diagnose Kate with a mild case of Postpartum Depression.

Paul had contacted Garrett immediately and between the three of them, they had set up a support system for Kate, which included friends, a support group, and their adopted family making themselves available to Kate while Garrett was away. Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Esme had been a godsend to them and Esme even moved in with Kate for a few days.

Garrett had felt guilty for not being available when Kate had needed him the most but they had been able to work through their differences.

After a few days of much needed rest and relaxation, Kate had felt stronger and more able to cope. Esme made sure that Kate took Steven to his pediatrician and a simple prescription of teething gel and a mild painkiller had given Steven his sunny disposition back.

Esme also encouraged Kate to hire a housekeeper that would also be able to take care of Steven, the 'housekeeper grapevine' had immediately gone to work, and a few days later, Esme had phoned Kate with the news that one of Maggie and Irene's cousin, Mary, who was a widow, was looking to move closer to the sisters.

After talking to Garrett, Kate had interviewed and employed Mary, who just like her cousins, seemed to be a baby and dog whisperer. Mary fell in love with Steven and all of the dogs and Kate knew once she had tasted Mary's _Chicken Parmesan,_ that she was the perfect fit for her family.

Paul had made sure that Kate continued to reach out to friends and family and she saw him two days a week.

Garrett had also had time to think about his frantic agenda and he had made sure that he spent every available moment with Kate during his week at home. He had also resolved to find accommodation for Kate and Steven near to where they would be filming and he was expecting to hear from an estate agent the next day.

He was not surprised to hear from Edward, he was just surprised that it had taken him so long to contact him.

Garrett listened to Edward as he briefly told him what had been going on that week and he was glad that he would be able to put some of Edward's concern's to rest.

"**E, listen, I hear you man. Katy and I have done a lot of talking in the past few days and I have already contacted an estate agent to find some accommodation for our families. In fact, after thinking the schedule through, I have people looking at letting us rent accommodation for any of the crews' families that want to come up over the summer. I will also give each person some time off as well. Look, we will only need you on set in a week's time, so take this time, relax with Bella and as soon as I hear from the estate agent, I will give you a call. How does one big house sound for us?"**

Edward was so relieved to hear that Garrett understood that he chuckled, **"Sounds great, as long as our rooms are on opposite sides of the house!"**

Garrett agreed, **"Get some sleep, Edward! I will speak to you tomorrow."**

"**Night G – thanks."**

Edward climbed into bed and pulled Bella into his arms, his hand slipped under her wife beater and he smiled into her neck as he felt the small bump.

How could he ever have thought about staying away from her for the next few months?

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward was pleased to discover that he had received an email from Garrett when he carried the babies down for breakfast the following morning.

He quickly printed it out, together with the photographs of several houses and put them next to Bella's place mat. He mixed the twins porridge and chatted with Maggie as the twins finished their formula bottles.

Bella walked into the kitchen and she couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Edward in cut off jeans, an old T-shirt and barefoot, making funny faces whilst feeding Jackson and Alexis.

The sound of the children's laughter made her want to cry with happiness after the unpleasant week that they had just had.

Edward spotted her and he jumped up and kissed her soundly before he led her to her seat at the breakfast table.

Maggie had prepared a breakfast banquet for them of sausages, poached eggs, bacon, warm toast, fruit, and yoghurt. Fresh juice and a pot of tea were waiting for her as well.

Bella thanked Maggie before she took a long drink of the juice.

She noticed the neatly stacked sheets of paper and looked at Edward, "What's that?"

Edward smiled at her, "I phoned Garrett last night and told him that he needed to find somewhere for you to stay in Montana, because I can't do this without you."

Almost before he finished talking, Bella was out of her chair and around the table. Luckily, Edward had anticipated this and he had pushed his chair back and had opened his arms so that he could catch Bella 'midflight'.

"Oomph!"

"Easy there, Baby!" He eased her slightly away from his body and angled her so that she was sitting sideways on his lap. He pulled her plate over to them and pointed to her food, "You eat while we look at what Garrett sent us."

Edward explained about Bella and Kate sharing their accommodation and Bella was excited to see what the agent had found for them.

Bella phoned Kate and they put the phones on speaker so that they could make a joint decision.

They quickly discarded a few of the houses and finally settled on two. One was a double storey box framed house on an acre of lawn. It had a separate guest cottage that would be ideal for Maggie and Reggie. As soon as Maggie had heard what Edward was planning, she insisted that she and Reggie would travel and stay with Bella while Edward was working.

The only down side to the house was that Bella did not feel like running up and down the stairs after the twins all day long.

The second house was actually two sleeping wings joined together. There were four bedrooms and bathrooms, two on either end of the 'L' shaped structure, with the great room, sitting room, den, dining room, and kitchen joining the two legs of the 'L' in the middle.

Each section had its own deck and once again, it was surrounded by about an acre of fenced in lawn, shrubs, and trees.

There were also three small guest cottages on the property, at the end of the garden, so that there was still privacy and .Each cottage had a large 'master bedroom with a bathroom attached as well as an open plan eating/living and cooking area. They would be perfect for Maggie and Reggie and whoever else wanted to visit.

Ten minutes later, the decision had been made and Garrett contacted the Estate Agent to rent the log cabins of Blackhawk Ranch for the next four months.

The house was situated only about thirty-five miles from where their Head Quarters for filming was going to be. Maggie and Reggie would be travelling up a few days before Bella and Kate so that they could make sure that everything was set up and ready for Bella and Kate to move in.

Edward and Garrett would stay in the house whenever they could, which would be most nights, unless they were doing a night shoot and they would be able to enjoy some down time with their families.

Garrett was leaving for Montana the following Monday. He reminded Edward that he would be travelling four days later.

Bella gasped when she heard what Garrett said and she stared at Edward with wide eyes, "You… you're staying?"

Edward nodded, "I told Garrett that you and I needed more time…"

Bella burst into tears as she threw her arms around Edward's neck.

"Whoa! G, Katy, we will talk to you later, okay?"

Maggie discretely took Jackson and Alexis into the kitchen to clean their hands and faces before she took them into the sitting room to play so that they could give Bella and Edward some privacy.

"Hey there, pretty girl, why are you crying?" Edward asked gently as he held Bella and rocked her against him.

Bella just shook her head and cried harder.

Finally, Edward just let her cry as he kissed and stroked her hair.

Bella sat up and took a sip of her juice. She ate what was left of her cold breakfast until Edward turned her towards him and tilted her chin up so that he could look into her sad brown eyes.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" He asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bella shook her head slightly and she tried to move off Edward's lap.

"I should go and see to the children," she said stiffly but Edward refused to let her go.

"No, stay. Maggie has them. _Talk to me_, please," he said.

Bella sighed and looked down at her hands that were twisted in her lap.

"I feel stupid," she mumbled.

Edward brushed her cheek with his finger, "Isabella, there is nothing 'stupid' about you, now please talk to me."

Bella took a deep breath, "I will talk to you, but can we wait until the twins go down for their nap? I think that we need to do this in private."

After studying her for a moment, Edward reluctantly agreed.

They parted ways at his study door and Bella spent the rest of her morning, playing with the children, while Edward began to arrange with Jasper and Anderson to look after their house, while they were away.

They had all decided that Bella and Kate would fly to Montana at the beginning of May and they would stay until the middle of August. Edward was adamant that he did not want Bella so far from medical assistance when she was close to her due date. Bella had to agree to keep all of her appointments.

Edward carried the twins upstairs and they tucked them into their cots before they headed outside after asking Maggie if she would stay with them.

Edward held Bella's hand as they walked towards the creek. It was a favorite walking trail of theirs and already there was a clear pathway that they had trampled adjacent to the river.

Bella could feel Edward's eyes on her as they walked in silence and she knew that he was waiting for her to speak.

She felt the fear rise up inside her and she felt an almost overwhelming urge to purge herself of the breakfast that she had eaten, but she resisted. She had learned to distinguish between a 'fake' urge to 'purge' and a real urge.

One was physical, the other was completely psychological, and Bella did not want to risk her pregnancy because she was worried about discussing something with her husband.

Bella made her way to one of the beautiful park benches that Edward had installed along the riverbank. Edward sat down and tried not to wince as how tightly Bella was clutching his hand.

Suddenly Bella stood up and took a couple of steps away before she turned to face him. Edward was alarmed by the look of fear and anguish on Bella's face. She looked white as a sheet.

He half rose to his feet, but Bella waved him back, before she pressed her hands over her stomach, "Please, please just sit down and let me get this out. Okay, here goes…" She took two deep breathes before she looked into his eyes, "Do you promise to tell me the truth, no matter what it is?"

Edward nodded, "I promise."

Bella licked her dry lips, "Okay, okay,_ istheresomeonelse_?" She mumbled before she slid down the trunk of a tree and she sat on the slightly damp ground.

Edward sat forward, "_What?_ What did you say?"

Edward handed her the bottle of water that he had brought with them and he watched as she opened it with shaking hands and she drank quick sips in between taking deep breaths.

All the while Edward tried to work out what Bella had said to him, finally after trying to break down her string of letters he managed to decipher what she had said, and he raised his shocked face to hers, "Bella, did you ask me '_if there is someone else'_? What the fuck?" His hurt tone was tinged with something else that Bella could not quite put her finger on.

"Just answer me," she rasped as she felt her anger beginning to burn.

They stared at each other for a long time, before Edward asked his own question, "Can I ask why you are asking me that?" he said harshly.

Bella snort in disgust, "Please Edward! You are the other half of me! I know your body better than I know my own. You have been hiding from me for the past week; we have had lots of sex but you will not _look_ at me! You have tried to pass it off, as being preoccupied with the movie, but it is something more – or someone. Is it your _co-star_?"

Edward huff and ran his hands through his hair.

"Tell me, is it Irena Ross? Is **she** the reason why you want to fuck me every day but you can't look at me? _**Is she?**__"_ Bella wanted to cringe at the shrillness in her voice, but she was to scared and angry to care. _She sounded hysterical, fuck, she felt hysterical_!

Bella had seen enough. She struggled to her feet as she stood facing him, "You lying, cheating _bastard_! I thought that you were over whatever this is, but obviously, you are not ready to give her up! So fine, go to Montana, we don't want to be there if you are going to come home only to pretend to want to be there when you are just passing time between us and Miss Ross!"

Tears blinded her as she turned and stormed off, only to stumble.

She recovered and got to her feet again.

Edward sat in stunned silence for a moment before he leapt to his feet and chased after Bella.

_What the fuck? Why would she get this ridiculous idea?_

"BELLA! STOP!" He caught up to her quickly and tugged on her arm.

"Leave me alone, Edward!" She growled, but he held onto her other arm and tugged her towards him.

"Stop, for God's sake, Isabella! Listen to me!" Edward waited until Bella stopped struggling and she stood defeated in front of him. Her angry tears dripped off her nose as she looked at the ground.

"Bella please, listen to me. _There is no one else._ Irena is just an actor that I am working with. There is absolutely nothing between us. Every time that I have touched her, _the only time that I have touched her_, has been in front of a camera. I have only been 'friendly' to her because we have to work together! I promise you. We have never been alone. We ate in the cafeteria, and we rehearse lines on set. Brian was never more than two feet away from us at all times, Bella. You can ask Brian, Garrett, or any of the cast or crew. She flirts with everyone, it's not just me, and she knows that I am married. Happily married and that I am completely committed to you. Bella, _you are my life_! I am nothing without you. I knew that I was making a mistake by pushing you and the twins away and that is why I phoned Garrett. I told him that I had to stay with you and that I needed you with me. I have spent the rest of the time on the phone with Aro, making sure that he changes any future contracts that I have."

Bella could see the anguish in Edward's eyes as he spoke his next words, "Please, please, believe me. Please, Bella, I am so fucking sorry for hurting you, again. I am so sorry for causing you so many problems and for being so fucking self-absorbed. Please, hold on to me, Bella. Please don't let me go. Please!"

"Oh Edward! I was so scared." Bella let out a sob.

Edward felt his chest almost burst as he pulled Bella into his arms and they sank down onto the grass.

"Edward, why did you push me away? Do you want her?"

"Fuck! NO! I don't want her, but I have to tell you something. We had to film the sex scenes last week, I was so horny for you, and she was just a warm body. I got aroused and at the end of filming I had to go back to the trailer and I masturbated in the shower while I thought of you and I doing all those things that she and I were pretending to do! I felt so dirty afterwards, as if I was betraying you somehow? **But she was never on my mind**!"

Bella stared into his eyes, "You got a hard-on, and that's why you felt guilty? Because you had a physically reaction to a very attractive woman when you were missing me? Are you sure that is all it was?"

Bella read the truth in Edward's eyes before he ever spoke the words, "I swear that's all it was, Bella. I love you so much..."

Edward did not realize that he was crying until Bella reached up and stroked his cheeks, wiping the wetness away.

Bella held him as he cried into her shoulder and neck, her own tears forgotten.

It was only when their tears had dried that Bella turned her mouth towards his. Their lips met tentatively, almost as if it was their first kiss. Their next kiss was more urgent and frantic.

Edward rolled until he had pinned Bella beneath him. They separated to come up for air. He touched his forehead to hers. They were both panting softly.

"I love you more than my own life, Little Girl."

"I love you so much Sparky."

Edward smiled when Bella began to tug at his T-shirt.

"What are you doing?" He teased her and Edward covered her hand with his own.

"Make up sex! Come on, where's your since of adventure?" Bella bit her lip and stared at him from under her lashes.

Edward felt his cock twitch.

_Fuck._

Edward looked around. They were fairly secluded, but still, "Anyone can come down the path or along the river…" he tried to reason, but he could hear the weakness in his own voice. Bella's hands were already on his fly; her deft fingers flicking the buttons open quickly.

"Who cares? I want to make love with you," Bella said fiercely as she stared up at him.

Edward growled and then their clothes were flying every which way until they were naked and Edward had Bella spread wide beneath him in the carpet of long grass and wild flowers.

"Fuck, baby, you are so wet."

"Only for you, my Love, only you."

"Guide me into your pussy, Love."

"Fuck me hard, Edward!"

Edward grunted as he pushed his throbbing length inside of her cushioning heat.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good."

Bella's nails were digging into Edward's shoulders. "More, more..." she chanted softly.

Every thrust caused them to cry out. Every movement made them long for more and when they thought that it couldn't be any more intense, Edward moved his hand and he gently rubbed the hooded nubbin that made Bella scream out as she tumbled to her climax.

Bella's walls milked his cock and Edward bit down on a nipple as he shot his hot juice deep inside her.

"Ohgod, Ohgod, Ohgod Edward!" Bella felt herself cum again even as she was trying to catch her breath from her first climax.

After several moments of silence, Bella felt Edward's chest begin to shake.

She pushed him up to see if he was crying, but he was chuckling.

"What?" Bella asked as he rolled off her and lay next to her and his loud guffaws rang out.

Finally, Edward turned to her with a chuckle, "I hope that Anderson didn't patrol the property yet," he said.

Bella laughed, "If he did, he would have probably stun-gunned your ass!" The thought made Bella laugh harder, while Edward pouted at her.

"You like the idea of me being shot with fifty thousand volts in my ass don't you?"

Bella giggled as she rolled onto her stomach and put her hands on Edward's shoulders, "Hmm, its funny, admit it!"

Bella reached down and kissed the pout from Edward's lips, "But seriously, I would kill anyone that tried to hurt you."

Edward could see the traces of pain deep in Bella's slightly dull gaze. He kissed her and sat up as he reached for their clothes.

Once they were dressed, Edward and Bella talked finally.

They sat on the grass, facing each other and they played with each other's fingers and Edward told Bella everything that had happened in the time that he was away.

He blushed with shame as he told her about the day of filming the very intense 'love' scenes' and how weak he had felt at his arousal.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl, but I wanted to spare you from hearing about this." He said.

Bella didn't say anything.

"Fuck, I felt so weak and dirty! And then I had to beat one off in the shower afterwards when I thought of you." Bella could hear the disgust in his voice.

She put her hand up to cup his cheek, "Edward, you are not weak or dirty, Love. You are a man. A very sexual and sensual man and it's not your fault that Irena was less than professional about it."

Edward shook his head, "I can't let you blame only her, Bella."

Bella interrupted him, "I'm not. Believe me, Edward, I blame you entirely for putting us in this predicament, and I forgive you. If Miss Ross were a professional, she would have asked for some sort of barrier between the two of you, she would not have made all of those comments to you, and if you were thinking clearly, you would have put a stop to her behavior immediately. And you are never doing another love scene or sex scene again."

Bella's eyes were hard and determined, "I never thought that I would be one of 'those' wives, but our marriage is too precious to be taken lightly and this is one of the ways that we need to safe-guard it. We have a 'no sharing' clause in our D/s contract and now I want to put one into our marriage contract as well. I will not share you Edward, never again."

Edward stared in awe at the woman that he had married.

"I don't expect you to. The changes that I made have been added by Aro, as a standard; is that I will not do any nudity, erotic, or love scenes whatsoever. They are to use a body double each time, this is to be non-negotiable."

Bella nodded, "Good and I think you need to talk to Paul while you are filming. I'm worried about you, about how this movie is affecting you. There have been too many tragedies of actors that took on a role that pushed them to the edge, we need you at home and I don't want you to take risks with your wellbeing."

Edward smiled at her.

"I _have_ been talking to Paul. I was never talking to 'friends' or cast members, Love. I have been on the phone to Paul everyday, trying to sort out the shit in my head. I've got a better handle on it now, and I know what triggers to look out for. I would like for us to see him before I leave next week, if that's okay with you?"

Bella nodded, "I would love to go and see Paul with you, Love. You are a good man, Edward, you just got a little lost for a second."

"How did you get so smart, Mrs. Cullen? And what did I ever do to deserve you?" he kissed her knuckles gently.

Bella shook her head and smiled, "I've always been smart, Mr. Cullen, that's why I married you and we deserve each other. We were born to be together. I am no good without you, Edward. Please do not put our relationship at risk again. Please come to me first. Just like you want me to do with my health, right?"

They stared at each other for a long time.

Edward nodded, "Damn, I love you, Baby."

Bella rose onto her knees as she wound her arms around his neck. "I love you too, but I think that your children need to spend some time with their Daddy as well."

Edward agreed and they held hands as they made their way back to the house.

Maggie and Reggie were sitting in the den when they arrived back, they chuckled as Edward, and Bella greeted them sheepishly, before they poured themselves mugs of decaffeinated coffee and headed upstairs for a shower.

Reggie hugged his wife to his side and she chuckled into his chest, "Do you think that we should tell them that Bella's bra is sticking out of his pants pocket or that his T-shirt is on back to front and inside out?"

Maggie shook her head, "Let's leave them be, Darling. I am just glad that the sadness had lifted from this house. I was just getting ready to tell you to load up the shotgun with buckshot to set that boy straight! I think it's time to call in some re-enforcements."

Reggie sighed, "Now Maggie, don't go interfering…" he began but when Maggie looked at him he recognized the fierce determination in her eyes, there was no stopping her when she got like this.

"Oh piss in a bucket, Reginald! You have seen what it's been like around here lately, they definitely need some help." Maggie made her way over to the telephone while Reggie shook his head again and got up to check the pool pump. He heard Maggie talking quietly and as he got to the patio door, she called his name, "Reg?"

"Yes, Lovely?"

"We are going to visit Irene and Ian tomorrow, we are staying with them for the weekend, so will you make sure that the car is filled up?"

Reggie just nodded and walked outside. He had learned over the years to never interfere when one of the O'Donnell sisters made arrangements. He smiled to himself; _it was much easier to let his Maggie control their plans. At least outside the bedroom!_

After they had showered and changed, Edward and Bella spent the remainder of the day playing with the twins.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The next morning, Bella was shocked to see a smiling Esme and Carlisle standing at their front door, when the bell chimed before 8 a.m.

"Hi, Mom, Dad, did we forget a visit with you?" Bella asked as she hugged her parents-in-law, while she quickly made sure that her sleep shorts and T-shirt were covering all of the crucial bits.

Esme was grinning from ear to ear as she pushed past Carlisle and Bella and called out to the twins, "Where are my favorite twins?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes at Bella "She's been chomping at the bit all morning to get here."

"But it's only 8 o'clock…" Bella mumbled and Carlisle chuckled, "Exactly! I had to forbid her to get up before 7!"

He threw his arm around Bella's shoulders as they walked into the kitchen to see Esme fussing over the twins who were not interested in eating what Edward was spooning at them.

"Mom! Just let me finish feeding them before you go and excite them out of their socks!' Edward grumbled.

Esme pinched Edward's cheek before she patted it, "Oh stop being such an old fart, Edward! Loosen up a little! I am taking my sweethearts away for the day! Do you want to come to Nana's house, hey?"

Edward huffed and pushed the almost empty bowl of cereal into Esme's hands while he looked at his father and Bella with raised eyebrows, "Dad! I love you both but what is…" he stepped closer and lowered his voice, "_she_ doing here so early? You know how excited she makes them!"

Esme rolled her eyes and ignored Edward's comments and she spoke to the twins again as if Edward had not spoken.

Jackson was grinning at his Nana's silly faces and Alexis was clapping wildly, "Of course you do! Come on, let's get you packed up and we'll blow this Popsicle stand!"

Bella looked at where Edward was staring at his mother as if she had lost her mind.

"Wait a minute, Mom – what? What do you mean that you are taking them away? Where are you going and for how long?" Bella found her voice.

Carlisle shook his head at his wife, "Essie, you said that the kids _knew_ all about this?"

Esme waved him off as she lifted Alexis out of her high chair and handed her off to Maggie, "I never said that Carlisle, what I said was that the children _'needed'_ this time alone and that they _'would'_ approve!" She knew that she was treading on thin ice and she loved it!

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at her, "Semantics and you know it, Missy!"

He looked at Bella and Edward, who was holding onto Jackson as if his life depended on it, while Esme tried to pry his fingers loose.

"Stop that, Esme! Now, Edward, Bella, your mother thought that the two of you could use some alone time for the day and night, so we would like to offer to take the twins and you can come and fetch them in the morning. How does that sound?" He said calmly, while he narrowed his eyes at Esme in silent warning – _oh yes! Miss Esme was going to pay for her impudence alright, but that would have to wait until tomorrow… hmmm._

Esme raised an eyebrow in answer to his warning, _bring it!_

Edward and Bella looked at each other in silent conversation. Edward's eyes darkened as Bella licked her lips.

He was imagining all sorts of activities in their new playroom.

At the sound of throats clearing they both snapped to attention and Bella blushed scarlet, which made Esme nod in satisfaction, "Okay then! Bella, will you put their formula together? I have clothes and diapers and pretty much everything else that they will need at the house, so I just need their paci's, Lexy's 'do-do' and Jack's sheep."

In the past couple of months, Alexis had become particularly attached to a soft pink and blue blanket that she would not go to sleep without that Alice had named her 'do-do', while Jackson was fond of an overstuffed sheep that Uncle Emmett had bought him. Edward still did not know why he had bought his son a sheep! Nor did he want to.

A half an hour later, Bella, and Edward stood waving to the retreating car. Edward wanted to pick Bella up, throw her over his shoulder, and carry her up to their playroom, but when he looked down at her face, he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes, her hand was clutching at his shirt as if her life depended on it.

"Awww, Love, don't cry, Baby!" He urged as he pulled her into his arms.

Bella laughed and then sobbed as she shook her head, "I should be happy, right? I mean I love the fact that we have twenty four hours together, but I feel like a part of my heart was just ripped out!" her voice ended on a wail.

Edward felt a little of the same feeling and so he wrapped his arms tightly around her and hugged her tightly as he rocked them from side to side.

"You know that they are going to be so spoilt by Nana and Papa and you know if anything happens that Carlisle is right there." He murmured into her ear before he placed a tender kiss just below it.

He smiled against her skin when he felt her shiver involuntarily.

_Hmm, Master, a flogger, the playroom, and me… perfect._

Bella's eyes were closed as she reveled in Edward's touch. That was before his words sank into her lust-addled brain.

Bella's head shot off his chest and she pushed against him until she stared up at him with terror-filled eyes, "Happens? Oh my God, Edward, the stairs! The deck, there could be an..., an" she gasped and spluttered as she imagined her babies in unimaginable horrors.

Edward resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes and ran his hands up and down her arms, "Baby Girl, nothing is going to happen to them! The stairs are gated top and bottom; the front door and all of the exit doors now have alarms on them so even if the babies could miraculously open the double locks, they cannot get far because of the _locked screen doors_, plus then the alarm that could wake half of Napa Valley will sound! And you know that Mom and Dad will not take their eyes off them for a second, so please try and relax and let's enjoy the day okay?"

Bella wiped her tears with her fingers before she took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll try." She said in a small voice that told him she was going to worry about them the whole day.

Edward kissed her forehead before he kissed her pouty lips.

"Come on, Little Girl, let's go, and have some fun!" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and Bella laughed.

"Okay Casanova, lead the way!"

Maggie had mysteriously disappeared. She had left a note on the kitchen counter to say that Reggie and her were visiting her sister and brother-in-law and their cousin who was now working for Kate for the weekend. They would be home on Monday morning.

Bella felt suddenly quite shy. She and Edward hadn't been completely alone since the twins were born – not for an entire day. The day seemed to stretch out in front of them and Bella wondered what they would do with all that free time.

She blushed as she cast a sideways glance at Edward and caught him staring at her mouth, or specifically, her bottom lip that she was nibbling.

His eyes lifted from her lips to her eyes and Bella blushed brighter as she realized that Edward's eyes were dark and heavy with desire.

_Damn._

For her!

_Squeal!_

Her gaze lowered to his sensual and sexy mouth and she licked her own lips as she watched them part into a smirk.

"What are you thinking there, Baby?" His voice was slightly raspy, teasing and Bella felt her panties flood as she looked back at him.

"I um, I would, um," Bella hardly recognized her breathy voice, so she tried again, "I would like to spend some time in the playroom if you want to, or maybe you don't and that's okay, if you don't, you don't have-"

Bella's inane ramblings were cut off when Edward pulled her against him and his mouth crashed down onto hers, demanding entrance which she gave to him immediately.

His tongue dominated hers, his hands pulled her closer, even as they pushed her clothing aside, pushing the small T-shirt up and her shorts down so that he could stroke her gently rounded belly.

His mouth left hers, only to nip at her jaw, his tongue snaked out to lick the soft flesh of her exposed neck.

"Fuck, Isabella, you are going to kill me!"

Bella laughed breathlessly as she opened her eyes and looked at him from under her lashes.

"You like my suggestion?" She asked innocently.

"Vixen! Of course I do. Why don't we finish eating, then we can shower and we can play for a bit?"

Bella nodded and they spent the next half an hour eating the hastily thrown together breakfast. Bella was so excited that Edward had to remind her gently to chew her food before she swallowed it and to stop shaking her legs.

As Edward picked up his last piece of toast, Bella gave a little fist pump as she picked up his plate, cutlery, glass and she would have snatched his mug, but he got to it first.

He growled at her as she giggled and quickly loaded the dishwasher. Edward sat back in his chair as he watched his wife rush around the kitchen, wiping counters, packing highchairs away, even putting on a fresh pot of coffee, before she turned with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. She was biting her adorable bottom lip again as she took in his slouched figure as he sipped the last of his coffee.

Bella leaned against the counter as she folded her arms and tapped her bare foot as she waited with growing impatience.

Finally, she lost what little patience she had and she huffed and stamped her small foot on the tiles, "Come on, Edward! Stop being such a tease! (stamp!) I wanna play now! (stomp!) (pout)." Bella pushed her bottom lip out and she mock glared at him.

Edward hid his smile behind his mug before he slowly put it on the table and pushed himself to his feet.

He crossed the room and stopped about three feet in front of Bella. He folded his arms over his chest and stared down at Bella calmly.

Bella was about to reach out for his arm to pull him along when she recognized the change in his eyes and hers dropped to the ground.

"Isabella?" Her eyes met his, "Did you stamp your foot at me? Twice?" His voice was tender and quiet, but Bella was not fooled, she could hear 'The Voice' in his tone.

She bit her lip.

Edward cocked an eyebrow and Bella shifted on her feet, and sighed, "Yes." she answered.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Would you like to submit to me Isabella?"

Bella frowned, what was he talking about? "Of course, why would you ask that?" Before she could stop herself, she rolled her eyes.

Bella saw Edward's eyes grow dark and she realized that she was being disrespectful – shit!

"Sorry, Sir," she said quickly.

Edward took a step forward, "Too late, Isabella. I expect to see you kneeling in front of the playroom door in ten minutes. Naked, braid your hair. Now move!"

Bella stepped around him and she almost ran out of the room. She undressed and braided her hair as she had been instructed and made her way to the annex.

She took a deep breath as she knelt outside the playroom door. Sadly, their playtime and D/s time had been infrequent and short over the past few months and Bella was looking forward to a relaxing time.

Edward only collared her for short periods although she had found other ways to show her submissiveness to him. Two days a week, Edward chose what Bella would wear for the day and she faithfully kept her journal at his disposal. Bella also had to be ready to 'present' herself for her Master's 'inspection' at any time. The other habit that they had fallen into from Bella's 24/7 stint was that they focused on each other's bodies and body language almost subconsciously.

That was what had given Edward away when he had first come home. Bella had sensed the guilt and tension that swirled around him.

Bella took a deep breath as she relaxed into her skin.

_Hmm. _

Bella's breathing hitched as she felt the air around her change and she felt her skin frizzle with excitement as her Master's silent footsteps stopped behind her.

Bella felt her neck tingle and she knew that her Master was staring at her.

"Isabella."

This time Bella could not stop the shiver down her spine at his words.

"Crawl to the cushion in the middle room."

Bella did not hesitate to obey.

She knelt on the velvet cushion with her knees spread wide, her hands clasped behind her back, her breasts jutted out proudly. Her head was dipped and her eyes lowered to the floor.

Edward stood in the doorway of their playroom and stared at Bella. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

His faded Levi's were tight and he could feel his hard cock pressing impatiently against the fly buttons.

_God! She is so beautiful!_

Edward wanted to gasp as he stepped into the hallway of the annex. The sight of Bella kneeling in front of the door, waiting, eager to do his bidding was almost too much for him. He had to stand quietly for a few moments, to get him self under control before he was ready to move forward.

The physical pull that he felt to her still amazed him, the crazy almost electrical charge that he felt as he moved closer urged him to _touch her, hold her, mark her as his!_

"Isabella, will you submit to me?"

"With all my heart, mind, and body, Sir."

Edward growled at her reply.

He pulled the heavy heart collar out of his pocket and he saw Bella bite her lip to stop herself from smiling when she heard it.

"Hmmm, you seem a little too pleased with yourself, Little Girl. That will never do." He mused as he brushed her braid over one shoulder and he fastened the chain around her neck.

He stood in front of her once more and touched the top of her bowed head.

"Open my jeans and pleasure me with your mouth and hands."

Bella's nimble little fingers worked his fly buttons until his jeans lay in a heap around his ankles and he stepped out of them.

Before Bella could take the burgeoning phallus into her open mouth Edward tapped her cheek with one finger and Bella looked up at him.

"I want you to look at me the whole time that you are pleasuring me, Isabella. When I cum in your mouth, you are not to swallow my cum! You are to hold it in your mouth, do you understand me?"

Bella frowned slightly before she smoothed her features and nodded silently.

"Good, go ahead and suck my cock, Sub."

Bella groaned quietly at his words and her lips closed over his throbbing cock.

This time Edward groaned. He groaned at the sight of Bella's plump lips closing around his thick meat. He could feel her tongue as it pressed against the throbbing vein on the underside of his dick.

Her movements were like a kitten, soft, teasing, rasping. Bella licked and teased, she hummed and massaged as she worked his cock and balls to a point just below pain. Each time she would take him deeper, she would slip him almost all the way out of her mouth before she scraped her teeth gently along the thick length. She reached the tip of the head and she gave little cat-licks to the small slit before she kissed it and then in one movement Bella pushed his entire length into her mouth and then her throat.

"Fuck me! Isabella, your mouth is so fucking good, Baby. Hold still for me, I want to fuck your mouth."

Edward's hands gripped Bella's hair as Edward began to buck his hips.

Bella felt her juices running down the insides of her thighs. She felt powerful and fulfilled as she took everything that her master gave her.

She felt his hands tighten in her hair as he pulled out of her throat. Bella pursed her lips to suckle his cum out of him, but Edward tapped her jaw.

His eyes were dark and stormy with lust. Bella blinked as she stared at him.

"I'm going to cum, remember to hold my jizz in your mouth." He said quietly.

Bella blinked twice to show him that she understood and she took a deep breath as Edward rocked his hips once, twice and then Bella felt his cock swell and tighten further as he began to shoot strings of cum into her mouth.

Bella hadn't realized how difficult it was not to swallow the warm sperm. Her mouth filled and Bella could feel her saliva fill her mouth more.

She tried to convey her predicament to Edward but he was staring at her as he felt his cock twitch as a thin ribbon of the milky liquid ran down her chin.

"Isabella…" Edward warned as he watched her eyes widen in panic.

He pulled his cock out of her mouth and let the sensitive tip rest against her lips.

"Calm down, Isabella. I have honored your mouth with my seed. Hold it in your mouth."

Bella began to calm down at his words. She felt herself begin to calm down as she began to breathe through her nose.

"You were cheeky this morning and you forgot yourself, Isabella. Should I withhold my cum from your ass and your pussy today?"

Bella began to shake her head and Edward could see that she was tempted to swallow his juice and to argue with him.

"Hmm, we I don't hear any objections so perhaps I should assume that you don't want your Master here or here," he punctuated his words by tapping a hand over Bella's bare and soaking wet pussy lips before he tapped her round bottom.

"Hmmm!" Bella hummed noisily.

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Do you have something to say, Isabella? Would you like to argue with me?" He taunted her.

Bella's face was so expressive as her expression changed from frustration and irritation to realization and finally defeat and acceptance.

Edward waited until she became still once more. Bella straightened her spine and although her eyes were filled with unshed tears, she gave a slight shake of her head before she became absolutely still.

Edward waited for another thirty seconds. "Good girl, Sub. You may swallow my cum and then you may thank me by kissing my feet."

Bella swallowed the lukewarm liquid before she sank down and kissed the top of each foot. She did not speak, as she knew that she had not received permission to use her voice. She was filled with disappointment at the prospect of not having Edward cum inside her again, but he was her Master and he would decide what was best for her.

When Bella straightened up, Edward held out a bottle of cold water. Bella did not mind the taste of Edward's sperm and she was about to shake her head but he spoke.

"Drink some water, Girl. You are going to need it."

Bella drank a few small sips before she lowered her head once more.

"Up now, I want you face up on my table."

Bella got up and she walked over to the leather table on one side of the large room. She used the small step to get up and she lay down as ordered.

She stared up at the ceiling as she waited – _stay calm, Isabella, no matter what…_

"Oh!" Edward's hand brushing her thigh caused her to jump.

"Isabella! Concentrate on me and me alone!" Dark green eyes stared down at her startled brown ones.

"Sorry Master," she said quickly and she lowered her eyes.

"Hmm, I think that we need a lesson in concentration, Isabella." Edward said thoughtfully.

Bella waited as he moved away and he walked over to the wall of cabinets. Bella heard his low chuckle and squeezed her eyes closed tightly.

_This does not bode well for me, _Bella thought. She knew that when her Master chuckled in an almost gleeful tone, which it meant, he was going to give her hell!

A few moments later, she heard him walk back to the table and he pulled a small stainless steel surgical trolley towards himself as he sat down on a low padded stool.

"Eyes on me, Isabella." Bella looked up to see Edward smirking down at her. Her braid was lying over one shoulder and he picked it up and tugged it playfully.

_This definitely does not bode well…_

"So!" Edward began in an overly cheerful tone, "This is perfect actually, we are going to play a game and the good news is that you don't have to do much, except…" and that's when Bella's imagination took over. The images that danced in her head caused her breathing to quicken. _I love games! Maybe Master will use the Sqweeler – oooh, I haven't had that in a loooong time, we should take it with us, damn! He is still talking! _

"… make sure that you don't cum without my permission and I will do everything I can to break your concentration. That sounds like a fun game, doesn't it?"

_Shit! Shit! Shit! What did he say?_

"Do you understand the game Isabella?"

Bella bit her lip, she had two choices – she could speak up and tell him that she had blanked out and hadn't heard him, or she could wing it and hope that she did not stuff up…. Decisions, decisions – but Edward's next comment told her exactly what she had to do.

"Every time you fail, it will mean one more day that you don't get to have a release, so are we clear?"

No way!

"Um Master, could you explain again how the game will work?"

Maybe he would not realize that she had been day dreaming again.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Isabella?" Edward's face lost all of his good humor as his eyes darkened and narrowed dangerously and his mouth tightened.

He leaned forward until his face was mere inches from Bella's. She swallowed convulsively, "Are you telling me that you were _daydreaming_ after you were found to be _daydreaming_? Are you?"

The harsh whisper made her shiver with anticipation. It had been so long since Edward had unleashed his full "Dominant Mode" onto her that Bella loved every minute of it. Edward could see that Bella was so excited that her body was almost humming!

He could not believe that she had zoned out three times in the space of fifteen minutes! He knew that it had been too long and he resolved there and then that they would play at least twice a month, even if it was for _fifteen minutes_, because Isabella needed to _feel_ his control.

Some submissives could be 'part-time' subs and could switch in and out of their roles easily, while others, Bella included, needed preparation time, she needed to immerse herself in her submissiveness before she served her master, only once she had gone through the process of 'taking off' her own selfishness, would she focus her entire being on her master.

Edward knew just what she needed to focus.

"Sit up." Edward said quietly.

He reached out, took Bella's hands in his, and helped her to sit up with her legs dangling over the side of the table.

Now she looked nervous and fully focused – _and so she should_, Edward thought.

Edward was mindful of the fact that Bella was almost sixteen weeks pregnant and so he tugged on her hand and led her over to the magnificent bed that stood on a dais, making it the focus of the room.

Edward was glad that he had done extensive research and Felix had been exceptionally helpful in giving him valuable tips on how to handle Bella's changing body, without putting either of them at risk.

Edward had asked Felix for special advice on punishments and spanking positions – safe places to spank – different punishments for advanced pregnancy.

Valuable lessons when it came to Isabella – naughty girl.

Edward sat down on the side of the bed and patted his widely parted legs.

"Come and lie over my legs, Baby Girl. We are going to get you to focus and then we will continue with our game. Come on, face down, I want you to angle your belly and little Noodle right here between my legs."

Bella's eyes widened slightly as she realized what was about to happen.

At her miniscule hesitation, Edward narrowed his eyes at her and Bella quickly turned herself over his lap and positioned herself over his legs, so that her head was just over his one leg and she rested it on her hands and turned her face into Edward's hip.

He felt her warm breath on his hip and he felt his cock begin to harden in response.

Bella felt the twitching against her stomach and she giggled.

A soft pinch of her bottom made her squeak in protest.

"You find your Master's cock funny, Naughty Girl?" Bella heard the amusement in her master's mock stern voice.

"No Master!" she said quickly, but her giggle at another nudge belied her words.

They both laughed at her obvious lie.

Edward rubbed Bella's ass cheeks gently as he waited for her to calm down. Three minutes later, Bella had stopped fidgeting, and she had quieted under her master's gentle touch.

Only when Edward felt her body completely relax did he begin to speak, "Isabella, I'm sorry that I rushed you this morning. You normally have some fore-warning of our play-time. I should have taken time to make sure that you were in the right mindset before I demanded your obedience and for that I apologize."

Bella hummed as his warm hand smoothed the delicate skin of her curvy ass, down over the tops of her thighs and then they suddenly dipped between her slightly parted thighs and Edward smiled to himself when he felt Bella's juices, _dripping_ off her smooth skin.

"Such a naughty little girl," he crooned lovingly to her and he was rewarded by another gush of moisture.

Edward brought his hand up and he held his fingers against Bella's lips, "Taste **my** little pussy juices, Isabella." Bella moaned as she opened her mouth and she licked her sweet, tart slickness off his fingers.

Edward's hand returned to her bottom, but this time he stroked her cheeks, over her hips and up her spine.

"You are also to blame, Isabella. You need to take responsibility and if you release that you need time to harness your submissiveness, what should you do?"

Bella bit her lip before she whispered, "I should have used my safe words, Master. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Edward stroked Bella's mussed braid, "I know that you are sorry Baby Girl and that is why we are going to do this right. I am going to give you several warm up spankings with my hand and only four punishment spankings with my hand. You are not to count, Sub, but you will instead recite your words. Do you remember what they are?"

"Yes, of course, Master."

"Good Girl, as you say them, I want you to think about what those words mean to you and to your Master, understand?"

"Your submissive thanks you, Master." Edward could hear the gratitude in Bella's voice.

"You are most welcome, my Isabella. Ready?"

At her acquiescence, Edward began to gently at first and then with increasing force. He could feel himself getting harder as he watched Bella's delectable ass turn from milky white to pale pink, and then a brighter pink until at last it was bright red and hot to the touch.

Bella had given up trying to stop herself from becoming even more aroused, each swat of her ass or thighs resounded deep inside her and made her pussy leak like a faucet.

"Obey, submit, respect…" Bella's voice had become softer as she forced herself to concentrate on the words that she was speaking and not on what her master's hand was doing behind her.

Of course, she felt the effects of her spanking. Her skin felt as if it was alive and almost sun burnt, it was so tender. Edward was not using excessive force, but the pure repetition of his strokes, all of which were carefully placed had a very effective result. Bella could feel the change of air as Edward's hand moved, her ass and thighs had become so sensitive and alert.

The greatest change however with within Bella. She felt an absolute peace and calm that had been so unattainable to her earlier on. She was centered, and focused. She felt rested, in control of her emotions and her body.

"Four punishment spankings Isabella; are you ready?"

"Yes Master."

When he was finished, Edward made sure that Bella went to the toilet before he washed her face and gently rubbed cream over her reddened skin. He made sure that she drank a small bottle of fruit juice and some water.

Bella knelt down on the floor and kissed her Master's feet in thanks before she knelt before him once more.

"Master?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"I am honored to serve you Master," Bella said quietly as her eyes stayed focused on his bare feet.

"Eyes!"

Bella look up and Edward almost gasped when he saw the love and almost reverence in his submissives eyes.

He reached down and cupped her cheek, "I am honored to be your Master, my Love." He said quietly.

They smiled as they stared at each other for a moment.

"Would you like a break? Do you want to have a nap?" He asked in quiet concern.

Bella began to blush and Edward could not resist helping her to stand up so that he could wrap his arms around her waist loosely.

"May I speak freely, Master?"

"Of course."

Bella's eyes suddenly danced with mischief and merriment as her lips curled into the cutest fucking smile, "I am dying to know what the game is!" She answered and Edward held her against his body as he laughed loudly.

"You are incorrigible!" He said as he peppered her neck and jaw with kisses.

Bella laughed and she pressed her swollen belly against his hardened cock as she linked her hands around his waist and looked at him from under her lashes.

"Does it involve the Sqweeler?"

"What if it did, you be able to hold your climaxes?"

Bella shook her head vigorously, "No way, Master, I would have to safe word!"

Edward nodded in approval, "Good girl."

He turned Bella around and patted her behind. Bella hissed but she realized that it was not sore, just hypersensitive.

"The game is to see how many 'distractions' you can take before you need to either safe word or cum!" Edward laughed at Bella's excited expression.

"Where do you want me Master?" Bella could not stop the small grin from escaping.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her in mock severity, "You are awfully eager to be teased until you cry for mercy, Isabella"

"Yes, Sir!" Bella nodded.

"Let's see how you feel when you have a vibrating butt plug, nipple clamps, a clit clamp and a dildo teasing you and you still haven't cum, okay?" Without waiting for her to answer, Edward directed Bella to bend over the table.

"I want to see those legs spread nice and wide, Isabella! Good now reach back and pull those pretty little cheeks apart for me, yes just like that. Good girl."

Edward dripped lube down Bella's crack and she had to bite her lip so that she didn't groan out loud.

She felt his finger teasing her little rosette before he pressed it inside her, "More Isabella?"

"P-p-please Sir."

Edward's finger was removed and Bella felt a cold smooth tool being pressed passed her rim of muscles. Bella concentrated on relaxing and she felt the large plug slide inside her back passage.

Edward watched Bella carefully to make sure that he wasn't hurting her. He noticed that her pussy was dripping wet and he couldn't resist sweeping one finger through her wetness.

Bella gasped and Edward chuckled. Yes, he could be a real tease when he wanted to be. He pressed the surgical steel plug against her before he tapped the end of it a few times.

"More Sub?"

"Yes Master, please."

Edward removed the plug before he took a larger one from the small collection of items that he had chosen.

Edward added more lube to the bright orange plug. There were bright colored balls that bounced around and tickled as the plug was set on vibrate.

Edward leaned forward so that he could brush his nose along Bella's neck, "You are going to like this, Little Girl. Relax and breathe deeply for me." Bella squeaked as his raspy voice vibrated through her.

Damn! She was ready to safe word already! The combination of his voice and his fingers on her ass and pussy was enough to make Bella want to cream, but she did as she was told and she took several deep breaths, which helped to calm her before she felt the firm head of the plug nudge her back passage.

Edward could sense how close she was to the edge and so he didn't tease her, instead he pressed the plug gently but firmly inside her not stopping until he made sure that the back stopper was snuggly wedged against her.

Edward patted her bottom, "Stand up and turn around."

When Bella was standing in front of him again, Edward jingled the set of crocodile nipple clams from his fingers.

Bella's eyes widened and then darkened perceptibly. She licked her swollen lips and waited.

"I have set these so that they won't bite – too hard." He said before he reached out and began to pinch and twist her already puckered nipples until Bella let out a small whimper.

"Deep breaths…" Edward attached first one and then the other clamp and Bella hissed as she felt the wonderful pleasure/pain of the tiny teeth biting into her sensitive nipples.

Edward tipped her chin up so that his dancing eyes met hers, "But wait – there's more!" He said in his best shopping channel voice.

Before Bella could stop herself she half rolled her eyes in silent contempt for his over the top acting, but she managed to stop herself, in time, she thought. Unfortunately, her Master saw the movement.

"Not a smart move, Isabella. I was going to make this easy on you, but now… well, let's just say that you should get ready to sing, Isabella. Over to the cross and face forward."

Once Bella had been gently tied to the cross, Edward walked back to his tray of toys. He was back and knelt down in front of Bella. She was now blindfolded and gagged and Edward felt her tremor as he gently stroked her bare pussy lips.

"So pretty. I'm glad that you thought about having laser hair removal Baby, you are so soft and sweet down here, mm, little lick…" Edward's tongue curved as he licked at her wetness.

"So sweet. Now, here we go…" with that he attached the clit clamp and clipped the chain to the one dangling down form her nipple clamps. Edward had purposefully chosen a shorter chain so that Bella would feel a constant tug on both her nipples and her clit once the last clamp had been fitted, and Bella immediately felt the tug on her breasts and her swollen clit simultaneously.

Bella's hips undulated but Edward's hand held her hip firm. "Hu-uh none of that, Isabella. Now there is just one more thing to do and I know that you are going to like this one."

Bella bit her lip and she braced herself for more torture. Edward didn't disappoint her. A few seconds later Bella cried out as the clamps on her nipples and clit and the plug in her ass began to vibrate.

Bella was frantically shaking her head and Edward watched her carefully for any signs of discomfort or pain. He snorted loudly, well besides the obvious discomfort, of course. He stroked his dick as he watched Bella's juice run down her leg.

Fuck, if that wasn't the most beautiful sight.

He could see her hand twitching and he watched as Bella clutched the small bell tightly in her hand. She was desperate not to give in to her climax but Edward knew that he could force her to loose, but he didn't want to break her.

Bella slumped slightly as all of the vibrations stopped suddenly.

"Deep breaths."

Bella took a deep breath but she called out around her gag as the clamp was removed from her clit, and then it was gently massaged by Edward's feather light fingertips.

"Ssssh, Baby Girl, I am so proud of you. You did so well, Isabella. You are so strong. Okay, another deep breath for me..." the nipple clamps and anal plug were removed, followed quickly by Edward taking off her gag and untying her, before he lifted her into his arms and then Bella was lowered onto the bed.

Edward held her gently as he pressed ice-cold water to her lips, which she drank down thirstily.

"I love you so much Isabella, you are such a wonderful submissive. Your obedience is truly breathtaking to behold."

Bella smiled at her master's words of praise. Finally, Edward lifted the blindfold and Bella blinked a few times before she focused on the handsome face of her Master as he leaned over.

"I love you Master Edward," she whispered.

"You have been such a good girl that I am going to reward you. Tell me what you want Isabella and it will be yours."

Bella bit her lip and smiled, "I want you to fuck me hard and fast Master. I want you to take me from behind."

Edward nodded, "As you wish, Beautiful."

He sat back on his heels as he maneuvered Bella into position. He stacked pillows under her stomach, so that her tiny belly was supported. His hand brushed over her still pink backside.

"Are you ready?"

"Hmmm, please, Master"

Edward ran the tip of his cock through Bella's folds and he waited for her to press back against him before he held onto her hips and pushed inside her.

"More Master! Harder, please!"

Edward began to pound into her, "Cum whenever you want!"

At Edward's words, Bella fell apart. Edward gritted his teeth as he felt her muscles twitch and milk him, but he did not give her a chance to come down, but instead he increased the speed and depth of his thrust until Bella climaxed again. This time Edward was ready and he could feel his cock swell even further before he pinched Bella's clit and felt his cum shoot deep inside her body.

Bella screamed as she came for the third time as she felt Edward's juices hit her cervix. Edward fell to one side and he pulled Bella into his arms. They lay completely depleted of any energy in a sweaty heap on the Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Session over, Sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Edward kissed the back of Bella's sweaty neck before he removed her collar.

"Oooh! Wow, that was, just wow."

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you mean, come on, let's shower, and then have a sleep."

"Do we have to?" Edward could hear the pout in Bella's voice.

"Yeah, come on, I need to rub you down. It's been a while since we played this hard and you are going to feel it later."

Bella groaned again as Edward helped her to her feet.

She looked completely worn out. "We won't be long, and then we can sleep." Edward said as he led her through the annex and into their bedroom.

He sat her down on the shower seat as the water began to run. He released her braid and washed her hair, before he knelt down and washed her body while Bella sat with her head resting against the wall with her eyes closed.

"That feels so good," she commented as Edward washed and massaged her feet and legs.

"Stand up for me, Baby,"

Bella groaned and stood up. Edward turned her around and washed her back and buttocks, making sure that she was clean.

He was happy that her ass was now a lovely shade of pink and he couldn't resist kissing both cheeks.

Bella giggled tiredly, "You give new meaning to the term 'kiss my ass'."

Edward chuckled as he stood up behind her and kissed her wet shoulder, "You give new meaning to the term, 'So beautiful that she make me cry…".

Bella turned in his arms and Edward smiled when he saw the glimmer of tears in her big brown eyes, "I love you." She whispered.

"Oh Bella, I love you so much, Baby Girl."

With one hand, he opened the door and he pulled some towels off the stack.

"Dry off and I will be out in a minute."

Edward washed himself quickly and stopped the water. He towel dried his hair and was grateful that he had to have his haircut short for this movie.

After he wrapped a towel around his hips, he walked into the bedroom. Bella was lying on top of the covers, still covered with a towel. A smaller towel twisted into a turban bound her hair.

Edward dropped his towel and sat down next to Bella. She looked so young and innocent as she lay on the crisp white covers. Her dark lashes fanned her cheeks and her mouth was slightly parted and swollen from his kisses.

Edward used his towel to dry her shoulders and arms before he lifted her and took the towel off her.

Bella mumbled in her sleep and Edward smiled as he took the towel off her head and he began to dry the riot of damp curls with his fingers by combing his digits through it.

When he was satisfied that her hair was almost dry in the warm air, he went back to the playroom and cleaned it up.

He locked the door and walked into his office to make a couple of calls. The first was to his father to check on the twins.

Carlisle chuckled and shouted to Esme that she owed him twenty bucks. Apparently they had bets on who would call them first and how often Bella and Edward would call.

Next, Edward phoned Jasper and after they had made arrangements he climbed onto the bed and fell into a pleasant sleep.

Bella woke up two hours later and she smiled when she saw Edward lying next to her. He had black rimmed reading glasses on and he was making notes on his script.

"Hey," she said her voice thick with sleep.

Edward looked down at Bella and smiled at her sleepy look. He put his script down immediately and took his glasses off as he turned to his side and draped an arm over her.

"Hey my Love, did you have a good sleep?"

Bella lifted her arms and put them around Edward's neck, pulling him closer so that she could kiss him.

"Hmm, I feel wonderful. What time is it?"

Edward looked over her shoulder to the bedside clock.

"It's almost noon. Are you hungry?"

Bella stretched and Edward felt his dick twitch at the sight of her naked body stretched out next to him.

Bella caught his look and laughed as she shook her head, "Yes, I am – for food. Honestly you are like a horny teenager!"

Edward wiggled his eyebrows and leered at her comically, "I feel like a horny, sweaty, pimply teenager with you around!"

Bella scrunched up her nose and rolled to the edge of the bed away from Edward, "Yuck! That is so gross, Edward."

Edward laughed as he flopped down onto the mattress and he put his hands behind his head as he watched Bella saunter across the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he whined as Bella disappeared into the dressing room.

"I'm pregnant, remember? I need to pee!" Bella retorted.

Edward rolled his eyes and got up. He picked up the damp towels, carried them through to the dressing room, and put them into the hamper. He pulled on a pair of boxers, shorts, and a T-shirt while Bella dressed in a set of pale pink underwear and a pretty empire cut pink floral sundress.

She left her hair loose and curly and they made their way downstairs, where they worked together to prepare lunch, which they ate in their outside dining room.

When they had finished eating, Edward lay on one of the daybeds outside and Bella lay between his legs. "Would you like to go out to dinner and some dancing tonight?" He asked.

Bella twisted around to look at him. "Are you serious?" She asked.

Edward nodded with a slight frown, "Sure, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's been forever since we've gone out somewhere that wasn't shopping or a doctor's appointment." Bella said uncertainly. Edward could see by the spots of color on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes that she was excited and he felt terrible.

Edward sat up straight as Bella knelt between his legs. "I've been neglecting you, haven't I?"

Bella shook her head quickly, "No! No, I didn't say that! With the twins, it's hard to not be a mommy and daddy and you _do_ make time for me."

Edward shook his head and he raked a hand through his hair, "Yes, but I don't take you out and make you feel special. I do not 'wine and dine' you and show you a good time! I am such a selfish bastard, Bella! You should have told me!"

Bella growled in frustration and she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, "See, this is why I don't say anything! You are so fucking melodramatic! You Cullen's are all the same – everything is 'life and death' you! I did not say that I am unhappy or that you do not treat me right! All I said was that it has been a long time – which it has. If I wanted to go out, I can open my mouth you know! Now, stop being an asshole and tell me where we are going – must I dress up, or can I be a little slutty?"

After a moment and a warning look from Bella, Edward's dark look disappeared and he grinned at her, "You want to dress slutty? Baby, we are in Napa, not L.A! Well, I phoned Jazz and asked him if he and Ali wanted to join us, if that's okay?"

Bella grinned and she leaned over to kiss his cheek, "That's perfect!" with that she hopped off the day bed and walked over to the outside house phone extension.

"Now where are you going?"

Bella grinned, "I need to call Twister, silly! We need to talk about outfits!" she said as she quickly pressed the speed dial number for Jasper and Alice.

Edward laughed, "Oh God, it has been a long time, you of all people are wanting to talk about clothes! Um, Baby I wouldn't call over there right now, though…"

Bella rolled her eyes at him before she greeted Jasper and asked for Alice. Edward watched as her face fell slightly, "Why can't she come to the phone, Jazz?"

The next moment, Bella's face was blood red and she stuttered and mumbled before returning the phone to its cradle.

Edward stood up and he walked over to where Bella stood, "What's the matter?"

Bella seemed to come out of her daze and she covered her face in her hands and began laughing, "Oh my God! I am so embarrassed!"

"What is it, what did Jasper say to you?"

"I asked to speak to Alice and he said 'She will call you back later, she's tied up right now', and" Bella glared at Edward as he started to laugh, "you knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Edward laughed harder, "I tried to tell you, remember? I said not to call over there, but you did not listen! So what did Jasper say that had you all aghast?"

Bella was pouting and she crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Edward, "He said, and I quote, '_she can't come to the phone right now, Darlin' because I have her trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey with stuffing in all the right places – like I said, she will call you back'_!"

Edward sank down onto the ground and he laughed so hard that he had to brush the tears off his cheeks.

He knew that Jasper would never normally speak to Bella that way, and he could only imagine how frustrated he was to have made that comment.

Bella's mouth dropped open as she stared at Edward rolling around on the flagstone, cackling like a demented hyena.

She turned on her heel and stomped inside.

"Aaaaww, don't be like that, Baby, that was fucking funny!"

Bella growled and she kept walking, "Yeah, laugh it up funny man!" She said sulkily as she went upstairs. She chuckled to herself when she thought of what Jasper had said. It was funny, especially coming from Jasper who never made any sexual innuendos or dirty talk.

Once she hit the landing, she wasn't sure what to do and so she went into the annex. She opened the playroom but then she saw that Edward had cleaned it.

She walked into her studio and looked around. She hadn't done much work lately, only snatching moments here and there to work on a couple of paintings. She really wasn't very inspired at the moment and painting seemed like a chore rather than a passion nowadays.

Bella sighed and she sat down on the old leather sofa. She was lost without the twins.

A few moments later she felt Edward come into the room, 'Bella? Are you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

He knew that even though Bella had not suffered from morning sickness, she still had huge mood swings from her raging hormones.

Bella looked at him and she saw the nervous look on his face. She sighed and held out her hand, "No, I'm not mad, it was funny! I just don't know what to do with myself. I think that I am missing the possums."

Bella sniffed and turned her head away, but Edward saw the lone tear run down her nose.

Bella felt Edward's arms go around her and he lifted her up and carried her into his music room. He sat down on the sofa and held her on his lap.

"It's okay Baby Girl. They are fine, I promise you. Why don't you phone Mom and ask her how Jack and Lexy are?"

"Do you think I can?" Bella asked in a small voice, full of uncertainty.

Edward cupped her cheek lovingly, "Of course you can, Bella. Mom and Dad are taking bets and my Dad already took the first one. I caved while you were still sleeping this afternoon and I phoned to check on them, you have held out much longer than I have."

Bella's eyes widened, "Really?"

Edward nodded. "Use the phone in here." He put her next to him and walked over to the piano. He played a few warm up notes before he began to play softly.

Bella smiled at him over the top of the baby grand and she reached over to pull the phone closer to herself.

"**Hi Mom."**

"**Hello, Sweetheart! Gee, you have held off for a lot longer than I thought you would. Are you and Edward having a good time?"**

Bella laughed, **"We are, thank you. How are the little possums?"**

Esme's voice was full of assurance and calm, **"They are just fine, Bella. Carlisle and I had such fun this morning, we took them for a long walk through town before we brought them back here for lunch and now they are having their afternoon nap."** Esme snorted in an unladylike manner, **"So is Carlisle! I think that Papa has forgotten what it's like to have two babies around! He was almost as dirty as the twins were! Honestly, I had to make him shower before I let him sleep on the bed!"**

Bella laughed and let out a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding. She felt so much better knowing that Jackson and Alexis were fine without her although she felt a pang of longing deep in her chest.

Esme's voice was soft on the other side of the phone, **"You are a wonderful mother, Isabella, and you deserve time off with your husband. It isn't easy being a wife and mother under normal circumstances and you and Edward do not live anywhere close to 'normal' my love. You have to snatch each moment of intimacy that you can to make sure that you are building solid walls onto the foundation that you have laid with Edward."**

Bella dipped her head down and let her hair fall over her face, **"Thanks Mom." **She whispered.

"**It is our pleasure Sweetheart. I want you to know that we are here for you whenever you need us. Now, go and have some fun, and we will speak later."**

"**How did you know that I would call again?" ** Bella asked curiously.

Esme chuckled, "**Please, Bella! I used to drive my mother-in-law crazy whenever Carlisle and I would go out! For the first six years, I would only leave the children under huge protest."**

"**But you were so young! And you had three children by the age of twenty two, I don't know how you did it, Esme".**

Esme smiled, **"With a lot of help. I was young and stupid and I made some terrible mistakes. After Edward came, my mom-in-law sat me down and made me realize that I needed to take some time and spend it with my husband. It was not easy, because Carlisle was still doing his residency and he was gone more than he was home, but with the support of my wonderful friends, Maggie and Irene, as well as Mom and Dad Cullen, I had all the help that I needed. So, I know what I am talking about when I say that you need to make the most of each moment that you can get with Edward."**

"**I will, Mom, thank you."**

Bella put the phone down and stared out of the windows thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Edward's quiet voice broke the silence. He carried on playing quietly and Bella turned to smile at him over the back of the sofa.

"I was thinking that your mother is a remarkable woman. She was younger than me when Alice was born – much younger and you and Em were just toddlers. I have never really realized the parallels in our lives, but she really does understand what it feels like. Carlisle was gone all the time and when he was home, he was sleeping or studying and yet, Mom was saying that he made time for you kids whenever he came home. He would take you from Esme and he would make sure that she went to get her hair done, or that she went out with friends or took a nap while he would play with you, fed you, and put you to sleep."

Bella stood up and walked over to the piano. She slid onto the bench next to Edward. "You get that from him, you know. You are a wonderful father, Edward." Bella said as she kissed his shoulder.

Edward stopped playing and the music faded away, "He wouldn't be too proud of my behavior over the past few days."

Edward began but Bella quickly reached up and covered his mouth with the tips of her fingers, "That's enough self-hatred and self-recrimination. It is done, over and forgiven. Carlisle isn't perfect Edward, he may be a good father and husband, but he is far from perfect and I am sure that if you asked him, he would tell you that he made mistakes as well."

Bella replaced her fingers with her lips and soon they were both battling to draw air into their lungs.

When they broke apart Edward pressed his forehead against hers, "You are so forgiving, Bella."

Bella smiled as she pressed her lips to his for another quick kiss, before she pulled away with a mischievous look in her eyes, "What time are our reservations?"

"Seven thirty. Why?"

Bella giggled as she reached for the hem of her T-shirt, "We haven't 'dirtied' your piano in a while. Unless of course you aren't up to the challenge."

With that she whipped her top off and her bra followed immediately afterwards.

Edward pushed the stool backwards and pulled Bella between his legs as his eyes darkened to black, "You really shouldn't have said that, Isabella."

The piano protested loudly as Bella feet were placed on the keys and Bella was spread naked across the top of the highly polished black surface as Edward showed her that he was more than 'up to the challenge.'

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella stood in the dressing room and stared at herself. "Ali, are you sure?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

Alice scoffed loudly, "Please, Twister! You doubt the mistress of fashion?"

Bella giggled, "Well, how come the 'great Master' can't sit down tonight, hmm, are you sore from being 'stuffed like a turkey?"

Alice glared at her, "I'm warning you Bella, and you'd better knock that shit off! If Jasper hears you…"

Bella laughed aloud, "What Alice? It's your ass not mine, excuse the pun!"

The two women stood side by side and stared at themselves. Neither Bella nor Alice, were collared but Edward had reminded Bella earlier that it was his day to choose what she would eat for dinner. When Alice arrived, she had confessed to Bella that she had been punished that afternoon for overspending on their budget and her ass was still smarting.

"Fucking hell, Mrs. Cullen! You look incredible." Alice stated.

Bella looked at her sister in law who was standing in six-inch silver heels, "Alice, even I would do you, babe!"

Just then, Jasper and Edward walked into the dressing room, "Baby, we have to leave if we are going to make our reservation, what the..." Jasper began before he stopped short as his mouth dropped open.

Edward walked into him, "Fuck me… _what the hell_?" He stared at Alice and Bella with bug eyes.

"You, you are not _going out like that_!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh hell to the no!" Edward echoed.

Bella and Alice looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "We are not changing, so come on let's go. I am starving!"

"Me too," said Alice and they slipped passed the two men who still hadn't moved.

They snagged their wraps and purses from Bella's bed before they made their way down to the waiting car.

It took Edward two minutes to move, "No fucking way!" He hissed as he turned to run downstairs with Jasper hot on his heels.

Bella was wearing a new style white and gold bandage dress that hugged her like, well like an Ace bandage. It had broad gold strips that ran up each side seam. The dress was strapless and stopped just short of mid thigh. Alice had brought matching gold strappy sandals, a gold clutch purse and a fine gold threaded wrap. Bella wore little make up but she had on three coats of mascara and a tinted lip-gloss. Her hair was loose and curled around her shoulders.

Alice's dress was a silver halter neck that was almost sinful as it draped around her body. Alice had pulled her hair back into a severe high ponytail and she had made her eyes dark and dramatic. Ruby red lips added the only touch of color.

Alice and Bella were standing next to the car when the men made it downstairs.

"Alice…"

"Bella…"

Edward and Jasper used the exact same tone of voice that made Bella and Alice give a silent moan. They looked at each other and giggled.

Dominant. Arrogant. Panty wetting.

Bella turned to look over her shoulder at Edward, "Come on Edward, Jazz! We just want to have some fun for heaven's sake! We are both pregnant so there will not even be any drinking! We just want to go to dinner, have a few laughs and dances and to feel like grownups. Please?"

Bella pouted slightly as she looked at Edward and Jasper from under her impossibly long lashes.

Jasper shook his head, "We don't stand a chance do we?"

Edward smirked as he winked at Bella, "Not a single one, Bro."

Bella and Alice grinned and clutched each other's hands. Bella felt giddy, it was silly, but she felt as if she was sixteen again, shy, excited and a little unsure of what the night held.

Jasper stepped forward and took Alice's hand, "Come on Darlin', let's go have some fun." He bowed over her hand and kissed it tenderly before he straightened up and held her gaze steadily, "No repeat of Italy, okay?"

Alice shook her head, "Of course not!"

Only Bella saw her crossed fingers that she had behind her back as she and Jasper climbed into the back of Edward's SUV.

Edward stepped forward and put his hand on Bella's hip, "You look absolutely incredible, Baby. I'm going to have to control myself tonight."

Bella blushed as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Bella's neck. He helped her into the passenger seat and ran around the car.

Bella turned around and she grinned at Alice, "Why does this feel like a first freaking date?"

Alice giggled, "I know!"

Bella could see that Alice was just as excited to be out as she was. She looked at Jasper and he winked at her.

Edward kept one hand on Bella's leg all the way to the restaurant.

"Are you excited Baby?" Edward asked quietly.

Bella nodded, "Is that silly?"

Edward looked across at her and smiled, "Not at all. I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest. I feel a little intimidated being with you actually."

Bella frowned, "Why would you feel intimidated?"

Edward laughed softly, "Isabella, you don't see yourself clearly at all. You are breathtaking! Your face, your body," he shook his head, and continued softly as his hand reached out to take her hand and he skimmed his nose over the inside of her wrist, "Sometimes I can't believe that you are real and that you chose me."

Bella stared at Edward agape until he chuckled ruefully and he tapped her chin with a finger.

"You are catching flies, Love"

The guys had chosen a five star French restaurant on the outskirts of town. Edward pulled into the parking lot and he and Jasper got out and helped Bella and Alice from the car.

Bella put her hand on Edward's arm as he closed the door. He stopped and looked down at her, "Edward, what you said in the car – I just, well, I hope you know that I feel exactly the same way about you? I pray that I will always feel this way."

Edward smiled, "We will Love, as long as we keep reminding each other of what we have to lose if we get careless."

They were shown to their table and Edward ordered a bottle of red wine and a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

The sommelier poured the wine with a flourish and smirked knowingly when Edward directed him to pour grape juice for Alice and Bella. He could not stop staring at Bella and Alice and even mild mannered Jasper was getting uptight about his blatant leering.

Bella and Alice chatted while Edward and Jasper perused the menu. The waiter came over and he stood poised as he waited for Bella to order her meal.

Bella looked up at the waiter and smiled, "My husband will order for me. You don't mind, do you Love?"

Edward looked at her and smiled, "Not at all, Baby."

Edward and Jasper placed their orders for the table and they began to talk quietly until their starters arrived.

The meal was delicious and talk was light and lively around their table. If any of them noticed the paparazzi at the windows, no one commented. The other patrons in the restaurant also gave them privacy and so they were able to relax and enjoy themselves.

When a light dessert of fresh fruit Pavlova was served with small cups of coffee, Jasper began tell Bella about the new band that was going to be recording their new album in the coming months.

Alice leaned closer to Edward, "So, big brother, when do you leave for Montana?"

"Next week Thursday, I have a shoot on Friday morning. Did Bella tell you about the house that we found?"

Alice nodded, "She did," suddenly she was serious and all traces of teasing was gone, "Are you guys okay?"

The glib answer that Edward had planned died when he saw only love and concern in his sister's eyes, "We will be. I was an asshole and this movie is sucking so much out of me that I kind of forgot who I was for a second, but we are okay now. We have talked, and I realize that I can't be without Bella for long. I need to have her and the possums near to me. They center me."

Alice nodded, "Are you going to make some changes in your life?"

Edward smiled, "I know that you already know that answer, but, yes. I'm ready to make some drastic changes. Once this movie is done, I'm taking a break from filming, I'm not sure how long, but I'm thinking a few years. I need to spend some time with my family. I need to be with Bella and the kids, at home. So, I know now why Jazz made the decision that he did. He's a smart man."

Alice snorted, "It wasn't a decisions that we came to quickly, let me tell you. After Tiffany was born, we both knew that we wanted to change our lifestyle somewhat. I just could not do the whole flying up and down the coast every week, only seeing Jazz when we were both in the same city, and all the while expecting our marriage to last and so we put 'The plan' into motion, but even this has come at a price. Why do you think that I moved us down here while the building was going on?"

Edward shrugged and Alice rolled her eyes, "Because just like you, Jasper got so lost in the planning and execution of building the Rocking Horse that if I wanted him to remember who I was or if I wanted Tiffany to remember who he was, then we had to change. It's the same for you and Bella."

"What about your music?"

Alice sat back and they realized that Jasper and Bella had joined their conversation. Edward and Bella had spent a long time talking about their plans, but they had not yet discussed it with anyone else.

"Well, I enjoyed composing the musical score to the animated movie, and I will keep writing music but there is not going to be any long protracted absences from home. If I have to fly to London to record, then the whole family goes with me. If it means that Bella and I will have homes across the globe then so be it. No more hotels and shit, in fact, I was thinking that we need to buy a place in Los Angeles in any case. We all go there and instead of staying at the W or wherever, we should have a house there. Even New York and London could be worthwhile. Now that we have kids, we don't want to cart kids through hotels."

Jasper nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. We should look into that when you get home from filming and we get home Italy."

"Ali, have you found a hospital in Italy, near the villa?"

Alice told them about the arrangements that they had made for her to have her baby in Italy.

Bella listened quietly and she waited for a gap in conversation before she spoke, "We are going to miss you guys."

Alice looked across the table at her friend. Their relationship had strengthened over the past few months and now they were going to be separated for some time.

"Oh B, we will talk, okay? We will Skype and we are going to fly up to Montana to see you before we leave for Italy and then we will be home before your due date, so we will have plenty of time." Alice still felt guilty about how jealous she had been before and how she had almost ruined their friendship and she was determined that it would not happen again.

Edward looked around the table, "Let's take our girls dancing Jazz! They look like they want to have a _pity party_!"

Jasper laughed as Alice growled at both of them, "Oh Bella, we have never told you about how Alice and her little friends would watch sad movies, sing sad songs just so that they could cry and feel sorry for themselves, did we? _Pity Parties ala Alice_!" Jasper said with a laugh as he ducted out of the way when Alice tried to punch his arm.

Edward had settled the bill and they were all laughing and teasing as they left the restaurant. As they walked out the door, the flashes exploded in their faces.

Bella stumbled as she was blinded, but Edward wound his arm around her waist in a vice grip.

"Edward! Jasper! Edward! Over here! Please!"

"Edward! How is Irena? Is she sulking tonight because you are out with the missus?"

"Bella! Bella! Do you have an open marriage?"

Bella stopped walking and she tugged on Edward's arm. He turned to look at her in concern, "What's wrong, Baby?"

"I think that we should speak to them," she said indicating the smattering of paparazzi.

Edward frowned, "I don't think…"

"Edward, it's important. I don't want them saying those things to us, to me, please."

Edward looked at Jasper, who nodded, "Can't hurt." he said calmly.

Edward put his hands on Bella's shoulders and looked at her, "You sure?"

Bella nodded, "Please."

"Okay, come on."

The paparazzi could sense that they were going to be given a scoop of sorts and they pressed forward.

Jasper moved to stand on the other side of Bella, with Alice tucked under his arm protectively.

"Edward! What are you doing out tonight? Is it a special occasion?"

Edward smiled charmingly, "You could say that. Jasper and I wanted to take our beautiful wives out for dinner and some dancing, before I have to head off to shoot the rest of _**Hell on the Horizon**_ and Jasper is going to be busy with _**Presumption**_ recording their next album at our studio."

"So, Bella, how do you feel about sharing your man with Irena Ross? Aren't you upset by the rumors?"

Bella could feel Edward stiffen next to her but she gently rubbed his shoulder, and fixed an easy smile to her mouth as she rolled her eyes dramatically, "Rumors? Please guys, why the hell would I read anything that you guys write about my husband?" They all laughed at her joke.

"No, honestly? When Edward is away from home, we talk everyday and we do not have any secrets. To answer the question about how I feel about sharing Edward. I. Do. Not. Share. Neither does Edward. The twins and I miss him like crazy but we will be spending the summer together so we won't need to miss each other."

Edward could feel his heart accelerate as Bella announced possessively 'I. Do. Not. Share.' If that was not the hottest fucking thing, anyone had ever said to him! He loved the possessive tone in her voice, the air of possessiveness as she curled her free hand against his chest.

Edward wanted to pick her up and fuck her on the hood of his car.

They asked Jasper and Alice some questions and just when Edward was going to end the impromptu interview when one of the paparazzi stepped forward and looked at Bella with a calculated gleam in his eyes.

"What about Miss Ross, Bella, aren't you scared that she will try and sleep with Edward like she has with all the other leading men she has acted with?"

Bella shook her head, but Edward tilted her chin up and he kissed her lips gently, "You are so fucking hot, Baby." He said into her ear and Bella giggled.

She looked up and blushed as Edward answered the question, "Irena is a good actress, and we work well together, but that's it. At the end of the day, this is just a job. My wife and our children," he put a protective hand over Bella's stomach, they shared an intimate smile, before Edward looked back at the paparazzi, "like I was saying, Bella and our children, they are my life and I will not jepodise that. Now, we are going dancing! See ya later and if you are going to follow us, please be careful, both Alice and Bella are pregnant, so give us some room, okay?"

With Edward's announcement, the cameras exploded again and the reporters began to fire questions at them but Jasper and Edward quickly steered the girls to the car.

Once they were driving away, Alice let out a laugh, "You two really like to mess with the paps, huh?"

Bella shook her head, "Not really, but sometimes I just think that they need to be set straight, you know? I don't want my father or your parents reading shit about us and worrying unnecessarily."

"Well, you handled them like a pro, Bella." Jasper piped up.

Bella shot him a grateful smile, "Thanks Jazz. I still am not their biggest fan, but they don't scare me like they used to and living here is different. I see a couple of photographers every now and again, but it's not like I need Anderson when I go grocery shopping or to take the possums to the doctor."

Edward pulled up at a small club in the middle of town that had opened the previous year. He parked down the block and the two couples walked to the side entrance that was reserved for VIP's and staff.

"Evening Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock, ladies. How are you this evening? Tatiana will show you up to the executive suite." The bouncer at the door reminded Bella of Emmett, he was so big.

Tatiana stepped forward and smiled briefly at Bella and Alice before she turned on her 'mega- watt' smile at Edward and Jasper, "Please, follow me." she said breathlessly, as if she was giving her hourly rates.

Bella looked at Alice who rolled her eyes and snorted, "And it's back to being invisible again." Alice retorted bitchily.

Bella sniggered as she held onto Edward's hand as he followed 'Breathless Tatiana' as Bella nicknamed her.

The club was full and they made their way up a glass and chrome staircase to the VIP mezzanine floor that looked down onto the dance floor and bars below.

The décor was black, chrome, and glass and there were huge black sofas and chairs grouped into separate clusters.

There was a small bar at one end and Bella could see several men and women dressed in black pants for the men, the tiniest of black miniskirts for the women and silver tank tops that showed off more than they hid.

Tatiana was saying something to Edward and Bella could see that she was excessively close to him for comfort.

Bella tugged on Edward's hand and moved to stand in front of him. She wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked at Tatiana.

Tracy, who was a bottle platinum blonde with far too much make up glared at Bella briefly, before she carried on talking as if Bella was not there.

"…so as I was saying, Trixi will be your server. Please do not hesitate to let me know if there is anything else we can do for you – or Mr. Whitlock."

Bella could not resist as she turned in Edward's arms and pouted up at him, "Oooh, Hoooneyyy, isn't that sweeeet! _Titanium_ is going to get a _pixie_ to look after us!" She said in a high, whiney voice that sounded suspiciously like a bad rendition of Tatiana's.

Alice buried her head against Jasper's chest as she burst out laughing at Bella, while Edward and Jasper looked like deer's caught in the head-lights.

Edward pulled Bella tightly against him, "Um, Thanks Titan, I mean, Tatiana, that will be all." He said quickly.

Tatiana shot Bella and Alice dirty looks as she walked away in her ten-inch heels. Bella sniggered again.

Bella felt a sharp sting on her ass and her head shot up. Edward was shaking his head at her with narrowed eyes, "Play nice, Isabella! You may not be collared, but you are still my sub and you are still bound by a contract, which if you break, you will be punished for." He said quietly.

Bella bit her lip but she could not help herself from commenting snidely, "_Get rid of trash'_ is not one of my rules, _Sir_!"

Alice pulled away from Jasper and she sat down on one of the sofas, "Come and sit with me, Twister! You are in rare form tonight!"

Bella kissed Edward's cheek before she sat down next to Alice.

Edward looked at Jasper, "I don't know about you, but I need a drink!"

Jasper nodded, "You said it! Ladies, what are you having to drink?" he stressed the word 'ladies' which made Bella and Alice giggle, "I think they are scared of us, Ali." Bella said gleefully.

Edward huffed out a breath but did not say anything.

"I'd like an apple sour with soda water, please." Alice said.

Bella nodded, "Hmm, that sounds good, me too please."

Jasper frowned, "That's got alcohol in it," he said in his best 'father' voice.

"And you are both pregnant," Edward said in a condescending voice.

Bella bit back a sigh, and smiled up at them, "We know that, but it's only one drink and it won't harm the babies, please?"

Jasper and Edward exchanged looks again before Jasper looked down at Alice and Bella who had on their best 'innocent' faces, he shook his head in resignation, "Fine, a small one, but I'm tellin' you right now if either of you misbehave, we are going to have issues, clear?"

"Yes, Jasper," they parroted together.

Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes at each other, "That's just scary!" Edward remarked as they walked over to the bar.

Jasper leaned on the bar while Edward ordered their drinks.

"You know those two are trouble personified." Jasper drawled.

Edward smirked, "You know it. I don't think that they will ever change or slow down, at least not when they are in 'party' mode. Alice is looking good. How's her pregnancy going?"

Jasper groaned, "Okay, except that she's giving me a hard time about going too easy on her in the playroom still," he made sure that they were still alone at the bar and lowered his voice, "she just doesn't get it, you know that she likes pain, right?"

Edward tried desperately not to think of Alice, his baby sister strapped to a table, begging for more, and he nodded.

Jasper went on, "Well, she is so small and she has a fucking high pain threshold, so I have to temper her limits normally, for her own safety, now with her being pregnant, I have to hold back even more and she gets frustrated, so I just end up avoiding playing altogether."

The barman pushed their drinks to Edward. Edward looked at Jasper as he picked it up, "Let's get together before I leave. Maybe we can have an open discussion session with the girls. Bella and I learned a lot from our retreat."

Jasper nodded, "That sounds like a great plan, thanks Bro."

"No problem. The twins are at my parents, and we have to pick them up in the morning, but what about if you and Alice come for dinner tomorrow night? We can put the kids to sleep and that will free up some time?"

Jasper nodded, "I'll speak to Alice and tell you later. Will Bella be collared?"

Edward nodded, "I think so, it will help to set the right mood."

Bella and Alice had been chatting while they waited for the guys to return.

"Have you and Edward played lately?" Alice asked as she looked at Jasper's long legs encased in his black trousers. His grey button-down shirt stretched across his broad shoulders and his tanned forearms looked even darker against the material.

Bella giggled and instead of answering the question, she commented, "Stop gawking at your husband! It's positively indecent!"

Alice grinned at her, "Like you can talk! You look at Edward like he's something to eat!"

Bella shocked her when she licked her lips, "Yum-yum!"

Alice scrunched up her nose, "You are so icky!"

As their laughter died down, "So, have you? Played lately, I mean?"

Bella nodded, "We played this morning, it was fun, different. We really needed some time together and it was good. I'm not even going to ask you because your husband had no qualms in telling me what position you were in, so you also had a good time then?"

Alice shrugged slightly, "At first, but then we got into an argument and then I was punished, so yeah, it was different."

Bella was about to ask what happened when Edward and Jasper walked back to their table.

Jasper and Edward took the two chairs opposite the sofa. Bella sipped her drink and pulled her nose up at the tart, sour taste, which made Edward laugh.

"Wow, it packs a punch!" Bella exclaimed.

They chatted for a while before Alice put her drink down, "Let's dance!" she said to Bella, as the DJ announced a 'Katy Perry five song Ladies special' and he call all the women to dance.

Bella nodded enthusiastically and looked over at Edward, "Do you want to come downstairs?"

Edward shook his head at the fast, beat, "No, you go on, but be careful down there, it's crowded!"

Bella smiled indulgently, "Yes, Daddy!" she tossed her head as Alice grabbed her hand and they made their way down the stairs to the crowded dance floor.

Edward felt a jolt of lust as Bella called him 'Daddy' – _sick bastard_!

Edward noticed several men leering at the two women as they walked into the crowd.

"Trouble, seriously, they are trouble" Jasper commented.

Edward nodded without taking his eyes of his wife's writhing figure.

He felt his cock grow thick and hard at the sight of Bella gyrating her hips as her long legs moved. Her breasts looked full and firm and Edward gave a silent groan.

He heard Jasper do the same and turned to see his best friend staring in lustful awe at Alice as she and Bella danced so close that their breasts brushed against each other.

"Fuck!" Edward hissed.

Suddenly he and Jasper were laughing.

Jasper face palmed and grinned at Edward, "We are so fucking owned by our wives, dude! They have us panting like to fucking dogs on heat, it's ridiculous!"

Edward ran his hand through his hair and took a sip of his Grey Goose, "Yeah, she owns my fucking soul! Ain't it cool?"

They turned to watch the girls again.

"You look happier,"

Edward nodded, "I am, Bella and I really needed some bonding time and we have talked about everything. This movie man, it's brilliant but it is dark and it's been sucking the life out of me. I can't do this without Bella and the kids. I know that I'm a selfish bastard, but I need to have them with me."

"That's why I took Tink and Fee down to the Keys with me last summer. There was no way that I was going to be without them for two months. It's tough and there are just too many fucking pitfalls and distractions, man. A husband and wife have to stay together, you know?"

Edward nodded again, "That's what I realized this week. That is why I want to buy a place in Los Angeles, New York, maybe London or Paris, we need to travel together. I do not want to hurt her you know. And you know what a moody prick I can be, especially when I'm working. Bella hasn't been around me too much when I work, so she doesn't know."

Edward finished his drink, "I shouted at the twins yesterday. She called me out on it and then she cried." He looked up to find Jasper staring at him with compassion and understanding.

"She fucking cried Jazz. I felt like such a fucking asshole, like a monster. Anyway, that's when I realized that I need to have her, them, with me."

Jasper put a hand on Edward's shoulder, "Hey, I get it man. That is one of the reasons why I decided to change my focus, to stay home for a few years. It's not easy being married and a parent in our world… _what the fuck? Not again_!"

Edward turned to look at what Jasper had seen and he felt like his head was going to explode.

A tall, good-looking man stood behind Bella. His hands were on her hips – low on her hips and he was rubbing his cock into her ass!

"Oh fuck no!" Edward exclaimed as he stood up abruptly.

Before he could move down the stairs and rip the man's head off, he watched in horrified awe as Bella stamped her heel on the man's shoe – hard while she reached down and she cupped his crotch in her hand.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella's eyes were blazing as she stared up at the half-drunk ass as she slowly crushed his balls and penis in her hand. Beads of sweat shone on his forehead, "I said: _Get your fucking hands off me._ Now fuck off and leave us alone!" She ground out.

She and Alice had been having such fun as they danced with abandon along with most of the other women in the club.

Everyone was laughing and hamming it up and generally having fun when Bella had felt a pair of hands grip her hips tightly.

She froze and thought at first it was Edward but she knew immediately that it wasn't. The way the man was holding her was aggressive and domineering. And painful!

"HEY!" Bella shouted as she tried to twist out of the man's reach but he pulled her backwards until his disgusting penis was grinding against Bella's ass.

"You are asking for it, baby… fuck yeah, I'm going to cum all over your ass…" the man whispered in Bella's ear. She felt her stomach roll as his stinking breath and sweaty smell assaulted her nose.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Bella said as she tried to pinch his hands with her nails.

The man laughed, "I like 'em feisty!"

That was when Bella lost it. The lessons that Emmett had given the girls and all of the refresher lessons that he faithfully insisted on paid off in that moment.

"HEEL!" She stamped her foot down onto his shoe as hard as she could, "ELBOW!" She brought her elbow into his stomach and felt the air leave him as his hands loosened. Bella twisted around and grabbed his crotch, and made a fist with his limp dick in her hand, "BALLS!"

The guy stumbled backwards and with an agonized glare he stumbled off the dance floor. A few of the girls that were all dancing together clapped and cheered as Bella blushed.

"Jesus, Baby B! You were fantastic!" Alice squealed and Bella felt herself blush to her roots.

"Let's go back to the boys," Bella said but one of the women on the dance floor shook her head, "No! Let us buy you a drink! Donny has been a fucking nuisance all night and none of us could get rid of him, till you came along!"

Bella smiled, "Thanks but maybe another time, my sister and I are pregnant, so no 'jolly-juice' for us for a few months."

The girl, who looked to be in her late twenties, stuck her hand out, "I'm Lesley, and these are my best friends Charlotte and Linda."

They had moved to the side of the dance floor. Bella snuck a look upstairs to see Edward and Jasper standing at the top of the stairs talking to a man in a dark suit.

"I'm Bella, and this is my best friend and sister-in-law actually, Alice."

Lesley, who was tall and slim, smiled at them, "Do you both live around here?"

Bella had learned not to give too much personal information away, but these women didn't seem as if they knew who Bella and Alice were married to, and she felt a little more at ease.

"We live just outside of town." Alice said.

Lesley ordered five bottles of water and Bella took a long sip as her shorter, plumper friend Charlotte spoke up, "So what do you do, Alice?"

"I'm a dress designer."

"Wow! That's great! Do you love what you do?"

Alice nodded as Bella sniggered, "You could say that, I live clothes and shopping. What do you three do?"

The other girl, who looked to be in her early twenties, Linda smiled, "We are school teachers, if you can believe that! I teach high school Math's; Char teaches History and Lesley is our resident Gallery owner and she teaches art, heaven help the little buggers that get her!"

They laughed and Lesley turned to Bella, "Hey we should get together sometime," she pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and scribbled onto it, "here's my number, you can give me a call or you can pop into my art gallery if you like, it's called 'Vines Art' on Main Street."

Bella nodded, "I've seen it. I've been inside with my husband."

Lesley smiled, "I'm there in the mornings because I teach up at the school in the afternoons, so come by sometime."

They said goodbye and Bella and Alice moved around the room and made their way upstairs.

Edward and Jasper were still talking to the man and so they moved to sit on the sofa again.

"They seem like fun." Alice said.

Bella nodded, "They do, but it's odd you know. I always wonder if the person that I'm talking to is only interested in me because of Edward, or what."

Alice smiled sympathetically, "I know what that's like. I didn't make many friends after Edward became famous and I lost a lot of the ones that I had when I found out that most of my so called friends only wanted to be around me to get to Edward, or Emmett, or Jasper and even, my father!"

Bella wanted to make a joke but she could see that the memories upset Alice.

"How do you know, Ali?"

"How does Alice know what?"

Bella looked up with a smile as Edward sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I suppose I'm in trouble huh? For misbehaving?" she prompted when Edward frowned in confusion.

"What? No, not at all, Baby! You were fucking awesome! Jazz filmed it and sent it to Emmett and Carlisle. I am so fucking proud of you."

Jasper agreed and they decided to leave and have a nightcap at Jasper and Alice's house.

Bella thought about their evening on the way home. It had been fun and she had felt as if they were just a regular couple out on the town for a night of fun.

Bella had enjoyed meeting Lesley, Charlotte and Linda. It made her miss Bernice and Edgar and the other friends that she had made in Sausalito.

She was pulled from her musings by Edward's hand on her thigh, "Hey there Pretty Girl, what are you sighing about?" he said quietly.

Bella looked behind and saw that Alice was fast asleep on Jasper's shoulder.

"I was just thinking that we haven't been to a play party in ages. I miss it and I miss my friends." She said quietly.

Edward rubbed her leg in sympathy, "I know Baby, I miss it too, but until the baby –"

"I spoke to Bernice the other day and she and Stanley are having a party at the beginning of the summer break. Do you think we could go?"

"I don't know Baby, I would need to check my schedule and are you sure that you are going to want to go when you are further along?"

Bella frowned, "When I'm as big as a house, you mean?" Bella said with a pout.

Edward bit back the exasperated sigh that was building up. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jasper smirking at him. He shook his head slightly at Edward, his message was clear; _don't get into this with her now._

Edward turned onto their long driveway with relief, "Baby, why don't we talk about this tomorrow. Listen, I invited Jazz and Ali to supper tomorrow night, if that's okay. Jasper also wanted to have an open D/s conversation. Would you like that?"

Bella turned around in her seat and looked at Jasper, "Is Ali giving you a hard time again?" She asked softly.

Jasper nodded and Bella turned back to Edward, "Okay, will we be collared?"

"I think so. Of course it will be an open discussion but I think that it will help all of us to stay in the right frame of mind."

Bella nodded, "Okay." She yawned loudly and blushed as she apologized to Edward and Jasper.

Jasper waved her off as Edward swung around their driveway.

"I think that our 'dancing queens' need some sleep. Let's save the nightcap till tomorrow."

Edward agreed and he took Jasper's keys, opened the front door, and deactivated the alarm, while Jasper wished Bella goodnight and he scooped Alice into his arms.

Edward walked back to the car and they drove home.

Bella did not say anything but Edward could see that she was sulking.

He pulled into the drive and shut the engine off.

"Did you have a good time?"

Bella nodded and she half shrugged.

Edward waited but when she did not speak, he got out of the car and walked around to open her door.

He knew that Bella was pushing his buttons; she had not forgotten that he had not answered her question directly and now she was trying to get a reaction from him.

He helped her out of the car and looked down at her. Her lower lip was pushed out slightly and she had a small frown between her brows as she stewed.

_So fucking cute! And sexy._

Edward felt his cock twitch.

He put his arm around her waist and walked to their front door.

Bella held herself stiffly as she stewed about Edward's comment. She never asked him to do anything and when she did, he moaned and dithered like a fucking Victorian virgin!

Bella walked straight up to their bedroom while Edward locked up and when he walked into the bedroom, he saw Bella standing at their balcony doors. She had kicked her shoes off. Edward did the same thing and his socks and shirt joined the pile on the floor as he made his way across the room and slid his hands over her stomach.

Bella stiffened when she felt Edward's warm body against her back.

"I am so proud of the way that you handled yourself tonight. You were magnificent." He said softly as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Hmmm." Bella hummed before she gave a theatrical sigh.

Edward bit his lip hard to keep from showing his irritation at her behavior, and instead he spoke just as quietly to her again, "What's wrong, Baby?"

"I want you to think I'm sexy. I want you to take me to that play party and show me off. And I especially want you to not think that I am going to be the size of a house in four weeks time!" Bella snapped at him angrily as she shook herself out of his arms and stalked into the dressing room.

Edward stood more than a little bewildered by Bella's answer.

_What? They had made love four times that day!_

Edward heard a sniffle and he hurried into the dressing room. Bella was standing with her face buried in the T-shirt that he had discarded that evening.

"Bella? Baby, please tell me what's wrong? Did I do something or say something to make you believe that I don't find you sexy as hell. Baby please, talk to me." He said helplessly.

Bella looked up at him and he had to concentrate on not smiling at the smudged makeup on her face, "I'm s-s-s-s-orry! I am a sh-shrew and I'm so sorryyyy! And I'm gonna be faaaat!"

Edward rushed forward and pulled Bella into his arms as she clutched his T-shirt to her chest. He rocked her gently and kissed her hair as he hummed quietly, just the way he did when Alexis or Jackson were upset.

"Come on, Baby Girl. Let's get you undressed and into bed. I think that the drink earlier has made you a little drunk, Sweetheart."

"I think so," Bella said in a tiny voice. Edward could hear her pouting.

He chuckled, "I promise that everything will look better tomorrow."

"Kay"

Twenty minutes later Edward lay on his side as he watched Bella sleeping. Edward had helped Bella to take her dress off as he ignored the tiny white G-string that she was wearing and she had insisted in sleeping in his T-shirt. After she had brushed her teeth and taken her makeup off, Edward had picked her up and carried her to bed, where he kissed her gently and tucked her in.

Bella was asleep within seconds and Edward realized that her mini melt down was nothing more than a mixture of a little bit of alcohol, overtiredness and hormones.

Thank heavens! That he could handle.

He switched off the lights and lay down. He smiled as he felt Bella turn over and grumble in her sleep and she wiggled her way across the bed until she was draped across his chest.

"Hmmm… much better…"

_So fucking cute._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The next morning, Bella woke up slowly to the feel of Edward kissing her neck.

"Hmm, that feels so good. What time is it?" She asked as she brushed her tangled hair out of her eyes.

Edward ignored her for a moment while he finished nibbling on her earlobe.

"Its still early, just going on seven now. I called Mom and the babies are fine. She says to sleep in, come, and get 'em around ten or so." He kissed Bella's jaw before he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Bella moaned deep in her throat as she wove her fingers through his shorter hair. She missed his sexy, unruly hair and she would be glad once the shoot was over and she had 'her Edward' back.

Edward pressed his knee against Bella's wet panties and she ground against him.

"Please, Sparky…" she whimpered, suddenly feeling a rush of arousal.

Bella reached down and gripped Edward's hard cock that was pressing against her stomach, "I need this," she twisted it in her hand and Edward bucked violently in her fist, "inside of me – now!"

Seconds later, Bella's shredded scrap of panties was flung across the room and the T-shirt that Bella had worn to sleep in join it as Edward buried himself deep inside her heat.

"Good Morning to me!" Bella laughed as she raked her nails up Edward's taut ass.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: So, I think that they have realized how easy it is for a relationship to break down, when they don't talk to each other! I had some readers who were very concerned that Edward was going to cheat on Bella – that was never my intention! Ever! I'm sorry if I offended anyone in the last chapter, but outside interference is a very real part of our lives and even though I'm divorced, I do believe in the sanctity of marriage – but it is hard work and BOTH people have got to put the time in.**

**Thank you to everyone who is STILL reading this story! You are awesome and I am so grateful for each review that I receive.**

**Take care & till we meet next time,**

**Michele**


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.**

_**At the end of Chapter 78:**_

_**Bella moaned deep in her throat as she wove her fingers through his shorter hair. She missed his sexy, unruly hair and she would be glad once the shoot was over and she had 'her Edward' back.**_

_**Edward pressed his knee against Bella's wet panties and she ground against him.**_

"_**Please, Sparky…" she whimpered, suddenly feeling a rush of arousal.**_

_**Bella reached down and gripped Edward's hard cock that was pressing against her stomach, "I need this," she twisted it in her hand and Edward bucked violently in her fist, "inside of me – now!"**_

_**Seconds later, Bella's shredded scrap of panties was flung across the room and the t-shirt that Bella had worn to sleep in join it as Edward buried himself deep inside her heat.**_

"_**Good Morning to me!" Bella laughed as she raked her nails up Edward's taut ass.**_

**PEOPLE LIKE US**

**CHAPTER 79**

"Mamma!" Bella smiled down at Jackson as he opened his hand "Ta!" He exclaimed greedily and Bella laughed as she knelt down and gave him one of the biscuits that she had in her hand.

Bell cupped Jackson's chubby cheek in her palm, "It's a pleasure, my boy." She crooned. Her head skipped a beat at the slightly lopsided grin that he gave her, his bright green eyes twinkling with adoration and contentment, now that he had the cookie that he wanted, that coupled with the fact that his Mamma was home, made life pretty near perfect for the soon to be one year old.

With a scrape of her fingers through the crop of already thick and wild silky copper hair, Bella sat down carefully on the floor and handed the other biscuit to Alexis, who rewarded her with a carbon copy of her own smile, "Ma!" she said sweetly.

Bella kissed the head of chocolate curls as Lexy climbed onto her lap and snuggled against her rounded belly. Alexis patted the top of her belly, "Baba?" She looked up at Bella with her warm chocolate eyes, the carbon copy smile of her brother played around her lips.

Bella smiled, "Yes my sweetheart, there is a baby in there, a small baby, not like you and Jack. You are both so big and strong!" As Bella said the last words, Jack stuck out his arm just the way that his uncles, Garrett and Emmett had shown him.

Bella and Alexis laughed at his antics.

Bella was thankful once again for the central air conditioning in the log cabin. It was a week before the twins first birthday and Bella had just entered the third trimester of her pregnancy.

Edward had insisted that she fly to San Francisco for her last checkup. Thankfully, Charlie, Sue, and Billy Black had flown up to stay for two weeks. Charlie had been in seventh heaven when he had found out that Bella was going to be staying in 'some of the best fishing country in the world!' And so, he had immediately set about planning a fishing trip for Billy and himself.

Sue was on summer vacation and she was very happy to fill in for Esme to help with the babies and to spend long lazy days, relaxing under the deep blue Montana sky.

Sue had also been able to accompany Bella to her appointment, because Edward had to be on set.

Bella's pregnancy had been a textbook classic and she had been healthy and strong throughout, making sure that she exercised program changed as her body did. Her weight gain was perfect and Dr. Stevenson and Bella were both happy with the twenty-three pounds that she had gained so far.

At her last scan, Bella had been told that she was having a boy. Edward was thrilled, although he felt a little sad that he would not be getting another princess – just yet. Dr. Stevenson had advised Bella to allow her body to rest and to recover fully from this pregnancy before they tried again, and so after much discussion, she and Edward had decided to wait at least a year before they attempted to 'made baby number four!'

"Bella, Honey, would you like some iced tea? I've just made a new batch of that Peach and Apple one that you liked." Sue walked inside from the kitchen.

Bella smiled up at her gratefully, "Thanks Sue that will be great!"

Steven came running inside from Kate and Garrett's side of the house, naked as a jaybird and Bella began to laugh as he let out shrieks and he clambered into Bella's lap as a harassed looking Kate came hurrying in after him.

"Steven Alan Nomad, you put this diaper on now!" She shook her head as Bella pretended to hide Stevie in her arms.

"Bella! You spoil him and what are you doing holding him in your condition! Here, give him to me before he pees all over you!"

Bella blew a raspberry on Stevie's soft belly before she snorted and reluctantly she let Kate take him from her arms.

"Please, Katy, as if that doesn't happen to me on at least a bi-weekly basis! You know that Jack is an exhibitionist!"

It was Kate's turn to snort, as she pinned Steven to the floor, put his diaper on with one hand, and avoided his kicking feet as only a seasoned mother could do.

Once she had let him go, and Sue had given him a cookie as a reward, Steven, Jackson and Alexis began to play with the scattered toys on the great room floor.

Kate shot Bella an evil look, "I wonder who he takes after, hmm?"

Bella turned bright red and she stammered her thanks as Sue handed her the ice cold glass, "Sweetie, perhaps you should sit down, you are looking alarmingly flushed!"

Bella glared at Kate, and then got onto her knees before she stood up, and waddled over to the very comfortable sofa.

Kate sniggered as she poured herself a glass of the delicious beverage and walked into the sitting room and sat next to Bella.

"Feeling better, Bella?" She giggled.

Sue looked between the two friends, "Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Sue fixed them with her 'mean-teacher-stare-down' until Bella knew that Kate was squirming in her seat just as Bella was.

Satisfied that she had reminded both of them who was running things, she laughed and plunked herself down on a puffy footstool, "You might as tell me, because I know that it has to do with S-E-X! Nothing makes Bella blush like that!"

Bella ignored the two women who were currently cackling like witches in her opinion and her thoughts turned to Edward. She was excited to see him.

It had been Bella's idea to be collared for her time away. Edward had argued at first, but when Bella pointed out that it was what she needed, not just wanted, he agreed, with the provision that she remain collared for the rest of the day upon her return.

She had flown to San Francisco with Sue the day before and they had spent the night in town before flying back to Montana in the morning. Sue had met an old school friend for dinner and a movie while Bella had received an invitation to dinner with some of their friends.

Bella had enjoyed the evening. She had met Bernice and Stanley, as well as Peter, Zoe, Edgar, and Harry for dinner. After spending two hours laughing and joking around, Harry, Bernice, and Bella had spent some time drinking coffee and talking about the changes in their lives. Zoe, who had given birth to a baby girl six months earlier, had rushed home to their baby.

Bella brought herself back to the present when Kate nudged her, which of course made Noodle kick her back.

"Ow!" Kate said and Bella nodded as she rubbed her belly with approval, "That's Mommy's good boy!"

"You little…! Anyway, I was telling Sue about your little 'show' that you and Edward put on for me the other night. I am telling you Sue; it was like seeing three moons instead of one! 'Oh! Edward!" She clutched her chest and moan dramatically.

"Dada!" Alexis spun around at the sound of Edward's name to scan for her daddy. She was an absolute Daddy's Girl and she was proud of it. Edward was completely wrapped around her finger - and he would admit it to anyone who asked.

When she realized that her daddy was not there, she gave Kate a look of reproach for getting her hopes up by saying his name and she went back to her game.

"Kate – that's my step mom that you are telling that to – Charlie brought his gun you know!" Bella hissed.

Kate grinned, "Honey; there is nothing that you can teach Charlie Swan about doing the bump and grind – oh man! Can he bump and grind, if you know what I mean – anywhere, kitchen, bathroom, dining room!" She said smugly.

"SUE SWAN!" Bella shouted in the loudest whisper that she could.

Kate was wiping tears of mirth from her cheeks as she watched Bella's mouth open and close several times.

"_My father,"_ Bella began indignantly but Sue interrupted her, "Honey, your father has the stamina of a man thirty years younger than him! Remember when he took me for a 'walk in the woods?' Well let's just say, my bottom is still tender from the tree bark!"

Bella watched in horror as Kate and Sue high fived each other and then Kate proceeded to give Sue some 'tips' on how to prevent injury in the outdoors.

Bella thought she was going to faint when she heard Kate asking Sue if they had any toys. Bella stood up quickly, "Okay! That is one question you are NEVER to answer in my company, like ever! Never! Now I'm going to take the kids out for a walk with Maggie and I am leaving you two deviants to your twisted minds!"

Bella and Maggie got the children ready and Maggie had packed a huge ground blanket, snacks, drinks, pacifiers and a few toys and she pushed the twins while Bella pushed Steven on his 'bike-pram', which was a plastic motorbike that Bella could steer. Reggie had taken their refreshments and the fold-away deck chairs out already.

"See you both later!" Bella glowered at Kate and Sue who grinned and cheerily waved to her.

Bella rolled her eyes. She fingered the familiar heavy heart collar that hung around her neck. She relished the feel of it. She knew that just wearing it helped her to remain in a submissive frame of mind.

There was a wonderfully shaded area of grass under some trees where Edward and Garrett had set up the baby/toddler play equipment. There were a couple of low swings, a portable sand pit, a ball pit, a small seesaw and of course a portable play house.

If the weather was not too hot, Bella and Kate spent most of their time there with the children, who loved being outdoors.

As soon as Bella and Kate had arrived home, Bella had taken a cool shower and had changed into one of her thin empire tops and a pair of shorts. It unseasonably warm apparently, and after Kate and Sue joined them for a picnic lunch of cold cuts, fruit and salad, along with copious amounts of water and iced tea, everyone was more than ready for an afternoon nap.

Bella was woken to the feeling of cool hands rubbing her stomach.

"Edward, Master," Bella smiled into her pillow as she felt his warm lips kiss her bare shoulder.

"Hey, Baby Girl. How are you?"

Bella turned over to find Edward hovering over her.

"Hey" she said as she lifted her arms to link around his neck.

"Hey Gorgeous. Fuck, you are a welcome sight, Love. Welcome home."

"Hmm, it is now that you are here." She smiled again.

Edward was glad that he had showered when he arrived home to a quiet house. Garrett had given everyone the afternoon off, since it seemed that the star of the movie could not concentrate on anything other than his wife was back from San Francisco.

Garrett had teased Edward all the way to the ranch, but Edward was unrepentant and had almost sprinted from the car the moment it had stopped.

He had walked into their bedroom to find it in semi darkness. The air was much cooler as Bella had turned their air conditioner right down. Edward had shivered at the temperature drop before he had decided to take a shower and freshen up.

As he had approached the bed, he had shed his towel and the sight of Bella, naked and spread across the white cotton sheet was enough to make his cock spring to life forcefully. His eyes darkened when he saw the heart shaped collar around Bella's throat. He loved the sight of it on her. He felt a wave of possessiveness and ownership roll over him.

_Mine._

He could not resist sitting over her and running his hands over her soft, swollen form. Her breasts were full and he traced the blue veins to her puckered nipples. His mouth watered from longing. He could not wait until he could suckle from her again, and taste her milk on his tongue.

She had stirred beneath him and he watched her smile in her sleep. He had not been able to resist tracing her belly with his hands.

Now, that Bella was awake, she was eager to feel Edward inside her and she tried to turn onto her back, but Edward stopped her.

"Get on your hands and knees, Isabella." Bella shivered at the desire in his voice and the heavy-lidded look on his face.

She swallowed loudly as she rolled over and Edward helped to position her over the stack of pillows to support her.

He pressed her back down so that she did not have to take any pressure on her back or arms and once he was satisfied he spread her legs apart and Bella yelped when she felt his tongue on her slit.

"Ssssh, you are going to wake up the household!" He admonished with a chuckle.

Bella wiggled beneath his ministrations, "I wasn't expecting this, please Master I need your cock inside me!"

Edward sucked hard on her clit before he lapped at her juices again and then he slid out from underneath her and knelt behind her.

"Say that again," he ordered roughly, as he gripped her braid in his fist.

"I want your cock, no; I need your thick cock inside my pussy, now Master!" Bella growled before Edward cursed and grunted as he sank himself where she needed it the most.

"You are such a fucking tease, Master! Fuck me harder!"

Edward sat up and Bella closed her eyes in satisfaction when she felt the sharp sting of his hand on her ass.

"Naughty Girl!" Edward began to pump his cock in and out of Bella at a hard but steady pace. There was no way that he was going to fuck her as hard as she wanted him to, but he could give her a good, thorough fucking, just the same.

One hand held her and supported her while the other snaked around and began to pinch and rub at her clit relentlessly, until Bella buried her head into the pillows and she let out a string of curses as she shuddered through her climax.

Edward was sweating as he shot his cum deep inside her and he held her close as he guided them to lie on their sides.

"Jesus, Isabella, you are going to be the death of me!" He panted.

Bella smiled smugly, "But what a good way to go!" She retorted as she pressed her ass against his groin and he moaned in defeat as his cock twitched in response.

_Fucking pregnancy hormones!_ He thought with a half smile. "Shower," was all he said before Bella nearly ran over him to get to the bathroom in delight and anticipation.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

After their long, very long shower, Edward dressed in shorts and a cotton button down, while Bella put on a pretty and cool empire dress and they made their way into the large living room that served as a dining room/sitting room/den. Bella quickly left his side and made her way into the kitchen. She was muttering to herself as she walked.

Edward wondered what that was about. He shrugged; Bella was a complete mystery when she was pregnant. Her 'normal' mind was a conundrum to him, so with her being pregnant, he was totally in the dark. He thought back to the incident with the play party.

After much coxing, Edward had managed to get the real truth out of Bella. _She hadn't wanted to go to the play party at all._ All she had wanted was to be assured that Edward didn't think that she was going to turn in a whale and if she did, he would still want and love and desire her! Talk about a storm in a tea cup!

Alexis crawled over the polished wooden floor as soon as she saw him and Edward laughingly lifted her and then Jackson into his arms.

The children laughed and squealed as he sat on one of the sofas and kissed, cuddled and tickled them. After twenty minutes, he looked up to see Bella still in the kitchen. She was gesturing wildly and was giving a great interpretation of the phrase, 'the shouts of whispers'.

Every so often, she was cast a covert look over her shoulder to make sure that their altercation was not being observed by anyone, especially a certain dominant.

Edward dipped his head when she looked over to where he sat before she turned back to Garrett. Edward knew that Garrett was aware of his scrutiny, and from what Edward could see, Garrett wasn't saying much of anything, not that he was getting the chance. He mainly nodded, shook his head, or shrugged.

_What's going on, Isabella? Hmm, time to play the Dom card._

With a baby on each arm, he walked into the kitchen, where Garrett was busy marinating steaks at the counter, while Bella stood next to him arguing with him quietly.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked in amusement.

His laughter was short lived when Bella swung around and glared at him.

"Garrett doesn't know _what_ he's doing and he is _making a mess_ of the steaks!" She spat out before she turned to Garrett again, "Just let me taste what you have done!" She demanded.

Garrett shook his head and carried on pricking a fork through the meat before he laid it in the large glass dish, which was full of marinade.

Garrett's eyes flicked down to Bella's collar before he looked over her shoulder at Edward and smiled. Bella's hormonal outbreaks had gotten her into plenty of trouble during this pregnancy but she was usually careful to only stage a tantrum when she was not collared and Edward had mentioned his frustration to Garrett just the other day that Bella had managed to avoid punishment so far. _Crafty little minx!_

Well, his luck and hers had just changed.

Edward smiled none too sweetly as he walked back into the sitting room and put Jackson and Alexis down on the floor. He sat down with them and played with their building blocks, while he kept an eye on the scene in the kitchen.

Kate sat next to him, "What started that off? We only got into the room twenty minutes ago!" Edward said quietly to her.

Kate shook her head, "Bella felt like a Cajun chili marinade but Garrett had already begun preparing the sauce and he told her that he was grilling the meat and that it was 'cook's choice'. Well you know how well that went down. You know how testy she gets around dinnertime. She usually had snacks set up, by I think that you two were busy earlier." Kate said as she waved a hand to where Bella was pulling spices and things out of the cupboards and fridge and Garrett was basically ignoring her as he finished his preparations.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Well she had better get her 'testy' little ass under control."

Kate just nodded.

The final straw came when Garrett shook his head at something that Bella hissed to him and he put the dish with the steaks on the top of the cupboards, where Bella would never be able to reach it.

"Garrett! That is so childish!" They heard Bella exclaim loudly and then Bella stamped her foot and growled as she shook her small fist at her source of frustration for the past half an hour.

She had been craving something really hot and spicy for days and although Dr. Stevenson had told her that, a tiny dose of chili was not harmful, but nothing too strong would be good for either her digestion or the baby's.

"Oh my God! Just give me my meat and I will make my own marinade!" Bella fumed. She elbowed Garrett out of her way before she pulled the fridge open and stood there huffing and puffing like a cute little dragon.

Garrett walked into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. He took a long pull on the ice cold beer that he was holding.

"She is in rare form tonight, E." He said with a grin.

Edward shook his head as he watched Bella pulling things out, before she was glare down at whatever she was holding and then she would shove it back with force.

"Do we only have _fish_ in this place? I am turning into a stupid fish! _That is it_! No more fishing! Charlie and Billy are just going to have to live with 'catch and release' from now on, or they can go door to door and give the damn stuff away!" Bella announced to the room at large.

Sue spoke up from where she was finishing the potato salad that she had made earlier, "Why don't you just add a sprinkling of chili salt to your salad's Bella? I made you a curried bean salad to help with the craving. You know that Dr. Stevenson said that you need to watch what you eat now; because you will start getting heartburn and so will the baby."

Bella swung around and stared at Sue as if she had gone mad, "I don't want to put chili salt onto my damn salad! I want a chili and Cajun marinade on my steak! What is so difficult to understand about that? I don't ask for anything around here and just this one time I want something but oh no! _Mr. Garrett hot shot Director _thinks that he knows best! Well, let me tell you something, _you don't_! You are not the boss of me! _And I don't want that fu, that tart in my home on Saturday!" _She stamped her foot for good measure.

By the time that Bella was finished, her chest was heaving as her lungs screamed for air. Her face was red and the angry tears spilled over onto her hot cheeks before she stifled a sob and ran out the back door.

"Isabella!" Edward started to get up, but Alexis burst into tears that made Jackson start crying and then Steven joined in.

Edward bit back a curse and he pulled his children into his lap, while Garrett held Steven.

Once the children had calmed down, Edward and Sue fed the twins while Garrett fed Steven.

Edward wanted to go after Bella and give her a real reason to cry. He was angry with her for a number of reasons.

She was obviously worrying about the birthday party that they had decided to throw for the twins and after some discussion, Edward had invited the entire crew and cast, which included Irena Ross.

She was probably feeling a little 'stir-crazy' and she missed her family and friends back home.

Bella and Kate had flown up during the last week in April and the only time that she had left the state was when she flew to San Francisco for a checkup.

Alice and Jasper had visited for a week early in May before they flew out to Lake Como with the rest of the family.

Although Bella would Skype a few times a week with Alice, Rosalie and Esme, Edward knew that she missed them like crazy and she was sad that they had not been able to return to his Italian villa.

Edward reined his irritation in as he bathed the twins and he was thankful that Maggie was on hand to get their formula bottles ready for them.

After they had been tucked up into their cots with their pacifiers, Edward sat in the rocking chair for a few moments, plucked at the strings of his guitar and sang them a lullaby.

"Da…" Alexis mumbled as her eyes drooped closed.

With a last kiss, Edward made sure the baby monitor was on, put the receiver into his shirt pocket, and made his way back into the living room.

Charlie and Billy had arrived back from their day of fishing and they were sitting on the large deck. Billy was drinking a cold beer, while with Reggie while Garrett fiddled around the barbeque. The women were setting the dining room table and Edward opened a bottle of wine for them. He pulled a beer from the bucket of beers on the deck.

Charlie looked up as she stepped out on the deck. The sun had dipped behind the hills.

"Edward, is Bells back yet?" Charlie asked.

Edward shook his head as he turned to look towards the small copse of trees where he knew that Bella would have run to.

"Nah, I'm giving her some time to cool down. I'll give her another fifteen minutes or so and then I'll go and get her." He dragged his fingers through his hair, showing his irritation.

Charlie chuckled, "I must say, this isn't a Bella that I'm used to seeing. She has changed in the two years that you have been together."

Edward took a long pull of his beer before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"She has come into her own, although when she chooses to throw a temper tantrum instead of talking to me, it drives me crazy." Edward admitted.

Charlie surprised him by patting his shoulder and he laughed again, "Well, you seem to know just how to tame her, son."

"Don't let Bella hear you say that, Charlie! You and Billy are already on thin ice with crowding the refrigerator with fish, Mister!" Sue said as she, Maggie and Kate walked outside.

Reggie shifted in his over-large Adirondack chair and held out his arm and Maggie smiled and she made a show of making herself comfortable while Reggie groaned loudly.

Edward was struck by just how much Charlie Swan had changed as he watched Sue walk up to Charlie with a teasing smile dancing on her mouth. Edward felt a lump in his throat at the look of pure adoration on Charlie's face as he cupped her cheek gently before he kissed the side of her neck.

Charlie Swan had always been a good-looking man in a very 'Marlboro Man' sort of way. He was the quintessential 'small town Sherriff' – mustache and all. But ever since he had gotten his life on track and had stopped drinking, he had changed so much physically. He walked taller than he did before, matching Edward's height of six feet two. His face was smoother; his skin had a healthy and rugged glow from the hours that he spent running and working out. And of course he had shaved off the mustache that made him look years younger than his forty-three years.

Charlie's amused gazed met Sue's as she blushed at what he had whispered in her ear minutes earlier.

"I can't wait to be inside you, later. I've missed you today."

Edward rolled his eyes as Garrett called attention to their dinner, "Food's ready."

Edward nodded, "Let me go and get Bella."

Everyone made their way inside, as Edward made his way across the lawn to the fallen log where he knew that Bella would be sulking.

Bella heard Edward's footsteps and she felt the wonderfully, familiar pull that had never left them.

"Isabella?"

Bella wiped her wet cheeks and half turned, without looking at him.

"Isabella, come here please." Edward's voice was firm, making sure that she knew whom she was about to face.

Bella heaved a dramatic sigh and pushed herself to her feet. She turned around and her heart beat a little bit faster when she saw Edward standing in the shadows of the twilight evening. She couldn't see his face in any detail, just the sharpness of his jaw, the shadow making his eyes look black and dangerous.

Bella dragged her feet as she reluctantly walked to stand in front of him.

"Isabella," Bella swallowed loudly. She was not afraid of her Master, he would sooner die than hurt her, but she was apprehensive because she could not read his mood. _How angry was he with her for causing a scene in front of their family? Was he going to punish her immediately or would he delay it?_

"Master?" She whispered as she licked her lips.

"Dinner is ready, Sweetheart, are you ready to go back?"

_What?_

That was the last thing that Bella expected him to say. She was waiting for him to ream her a new one for her temper tantrum, but telling her that dinner was ready sounded ludicrous in light of the scene that she had made.

Some of her disbelief must have shown on her face because Edward took a step forward and Bella had to force herself not to step backwards.

"We will discuss your earlier behavior when we go to bed tonight, Isabella, but for now, I would like you to accompany me to dinner, okay?"

Bella nodded, "Yes Master." She said quickly before he could change his mind.

Edward nodded and held out his hand to her, "I would like you to treat the table tonight as a free zone, remembering to remain respectful at all times, alright?"

Bella took the outstretched hand with both of hers, "Thank you Master," she whispered again.

Edward murmured something and quickly pulled her into his arms, "Its okay, Baby Girl, you know that we'll work it out together, okay?" He whispered into her ear so that there was no mistaking his words.

Bella felt herself relax as her arms wound around his waist. "I know, and I'm sorry, Love."

Edward kissed her hair, "Come on; let's feed the Noodle and mommy."

When they joined the dinner table, no one commented but Sue and Kate shot Bella sympathetic smiles.

Bella sat down between Garrett and Charlie. Charlie patted her arm awkwardly and mumbled something under his breath about not putting his fish in the freezer, while Billy simply winked at her. Garrett patted her knee and whispered into her ear that he had especially grilled a piece of steak for her that was well done and extra spicy. He pointed to a small pot next to her plate "Cajun chili sauce, ala Sue," he said with a smile.

Bella felt tears spring to her eyes as her cheeks colored.

"Thanks, and um, I'm sorry for earlier," she whispered back.

Garrett patted her knee again, "No harm, no foul Darling."

Dinner was delicious and by the end of it, Bella was in much better spirits. She was also feeling like an idiot for panicking about having Irena over for the twins' birthday party, and she was angry with herself, because it was her fault that Irena was going to be there in the first place.

After the cleaning up had been done, the sleeping children had been checked on and everyone was sitting outside with a last cup of coffee or tea for the evening, Bella's mind wondered back to how she had made the mistake of insisting that cast and crew had been invited.

The twins and Steven were going to have a joint party, because their birthdays were only three weeks apart and after they had chatted, Bella had suggested to Garrett that they extend the invitation to the cast members that had families. Kate and Garrett thought that it was a great idea and then Bella had suggested to Garrett that instead of a wrap party, with too much booze and no spouses that they make this party sort of like a wrap party so that at the end of filming, there would be no need for anyone to stick around the set.

Everyone thought that it was a great idea and they had spent an evening planning the afternoon kids' party and the evening wrap party.

After talking it over, it was agreed that during the day the party would be the twins and Steven's birthday party and after dark, there would be dancing, hot, sticky chicken wings and ribs, beer and dancing for the adults, which would then be the wrap party for the movie.

Charlie, Sue, and Billy were overseeing the day party that had a Sesame Street R theme, and there was going to be a baby animal petting zoo, various games, for all ages from babies in a ball pool, to grownups in a dunking pool.

There would be hot dogs, corn dogs, sticky toffee apples, and candy-floss and of course a birthday cake. Bella made sure that there would be healthy snacks as well as some fruit puree, fresh juice.

There would of course be a 'sleeping/quiet tent' for those parents that wanted to put their babies or children to rest that would be fully supervised.

Bella was brought out of her musings when Charlie asked her for the second time if she had a chance to look over the games that he, Billy and Reggie were organizing.

Bella looked around to see everyone looking at her, "Um, yeah Dad, it's fine. As long as there is no pain-ball for toddlers like you and Billy put down on the first list!" Everyone chuckled as Bella rolled her eyes.

"No, we have finger and toe painting instead, but…" he went on quickly when he saw Bella was about to interrupt him, "…the paint is one hundred percent edible and safe and we have phoned all the parents with tots that Garrett gave us and they are happy to let them play. We will have a washing fountain set up for afterwards."

Bella looked from his eager face to Billy's, "I don't know who is going to have more fun the babies or you two. Just remember to wear old clothes because you are not trailing paint through this house!" Bella fixed them with a firm glare.

"Yes, Bella." They both said on cue, which resulted in more laughter.

Edward chose that moment to stand up and stretch. He held his hand out to Bella, "Come on Sweetheart, time for bed, I think."

Bella sighed and took his hand. She knew what was coming and she was not looking forward to it in the slightest.

They said their good nights and Billy surprised them when he mumbled about 'having an early night'. Charlie laughed, "Ha! Who are you trying to kid, you old rogue! I know that you are going to call Widow Uley for some phone jollies!" He cackled and he and Reggie sniggered together, while Billy glared at his friend.

"You are sick and twisted, Charlie Swan! How you have stayed, Chief of Police says nothing about the good people of Forks! For your information Clare Uley is a sweet and genteel woman, and she would be very upset if she thought that you were painting her in such a bad light!" Billy huffed self-righteously.

Bella patted Billy's arm as she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "You go for it, Billy! Clare would be very lucky to have you in her life." She whispered into his ear and she smiled as he cheek turned pink.

As Edward led her through the main section of the house to their private quarters he had to ask who Clare Uley was.

Bella giggled, "If you listen to Charlie tell the story, Clare used to play with him and Billy when they were kids on the Res. Anyway, Clare married Sam's father when she was sixteen, which was not unusual for Quileute girls back then. Anyway, Sam's dad died, I think when I was about fifteen or so? Clare has been alone since. According to Charlie, Billy has been trying to 'woo' her for the past ten years and apparently they have been on their first date!"

Edward shook his head, "Gossiping old women!"

Bella nodded and they went to check on the children.

Both were sleeping in light summer onesie's. Jackson was lying across his cot with his legs sticking out of the bars. Bella shook her head, but Edward was quick to pick him up and move him. Jack's little snores made Bella and Edward smile and Edward could not resist pressing a tender kiss to his son's soft cheek as Bella brushed Alexis' curls out of her face.

They left the room and walked into their own bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Edward walked over to the wooden bench that sat at the foot of their giant bed.

He sat down and put an overstuffed cushion on the floor in front of him.

"Come and sit down," he said calmly.

Bella bit her lip as she kicked off her shoes and walked towards him.

Edward held out his hand and Bella took it and allowed him to draw her down, until she was sitting in front of him.

He kept holding her hand and rubbing circles on her knuckles as their eyes met. Edward shook his head at the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"No crying, Little Girl. There is nothing to cry about – yet. Now, can you tell me what this afternoon was about?"

Bella pulled her hand free from his warm grasp and she began to twist her fingers together as she chewed on her lower lip.

Edward waited for two minutes before he put his hand over hers and held her chin in the other.

"Enough stalling, Isabella. Just tell me what is going on."

"I wanted to make the marinade for dinner tonight and Garrett knew that…" she stopped talking when she saw Edward's eyes darken in anger.

"Bullshit, Isabella, this is not about a marinade! Please tell me that you are not going to get punished over a food craving! Now, no more stalling, talk to me." The last was said more as a plea than an order and Bella watched his eyes soften.

Over the past two months, they had continued to talk to each other every day as Paul had urged them to. Bella had not been to the set yet as a lot of the filming was done in different locations.

Edward and another cast member, Shane Wheeler shared a trailer when he had to film at night and Garrett had also stepped up and had taken great lengths to ensure that the interaction between Irena and Edward was kept to in front of the camera. If they had lines to rehearse, Garrett made sure that there was a crewmember present.

When Irena had challenged him about his 'skittishness' Edward had told her that he did not want to give the paparazzi, cast or crew any reason to talk and upset his wife.

Irena had laughed and said that Bella had to be very fragile if she could not take a little gossip.

Instead of answering her, Edward had walked away. Her dark blue eyes had been cunning as she called after him, "You can run, Edward, but it was your cock that I felt hard as steel in that bed! You wanted me, and you still do!"

His hands had curled into fists but he had kept walking. That night, he had told Bella about what she had said and Bella was ready to go to the set the following day, but Irena had left Montana and would only be returning the day before the party. She was due to shoot some head shots and then her part in the film should be finished.

"Bella? Will you please talk to me?" Edward said again, breaking his own rule by using the less formal 'Bella'.

Bella shrugged, "I'm just nervous about seeing _her_ over the weekend. I feel fat and unattractive and she is, well you know what she looks like – she is gorgeous, breathtaking and here I am, fat and pregnant again, and my hair is a mess and I'm sweaty all the time and this party is just getting too big and it's too much!" Edward brushed the angry tears off her cheeks as Bella crossed her arms over her tummy and pouted.

Bella turned her head to the side slightly and stared out at the inky night. There were large ceiling to floor windows that over looked a small private garden, the tall trees and a view of the river beyond.

Edward waited until Bella looked back at him.

"Stand up!" he told her.

Bella stood up with a slight frown between her brows.

"Get undressed and go and have a shower. Once you are finished, come back here to me."

Bella opened her mouth to question him but Edward raised his eyebrow at her, "Be careful Little Girl, you have received enough rope to hang yourself today; do not push your luck." He said quietly.

Bella turned away quickly and she pulled off her shorts and top as she walked into the bathroom.

A lukewarm shower refreshed her overheated skin. Bella rinsed off in cold water and climbed from the shower feeling more in control.

She towel dried her hair and once her body was dry she hung the towels up and walked into the room.

Edward was now standing at the wall of glass, staring outside. The moon shone bright and he looked at the night sky with the stars that shone like gems.

Bella stood in her inspection position with her hands behind her back and her head down.

She saw Edward's feet stop in front of her, "We have spoken countless times about the dim view that you seem to take of yourself Isabella. Yes, Irena Ross is a beautiful woman in the eyes of the world. But she has a black heart. She is not worthy of looking at you, never mind talking to you. I could stand here all night telling you how much I love you and how beautiful I think that you are and how no other woman in this world can move me to heaven or hell in a heartbeat like you can." Edward sighed.

"Look at me!"

Bella's reddish eyes met his, "I'm sorry, Master," she said.

Edward shook his head, "I didn't ask you to speak, Isabella."

"Your punishment is not a spanking because I want you to think about how you hurt me every time you assume that I am going to find some other woman more attractive than you. Your careless words make me sad, Isabella. You are carrying my child and you should be happy that you are carrying a life. A life that we created together." Edward brushed Bella's trembling lips with his own. Once, twice until she sighed into his mouth, her breath sweet and tempting.

"You will write me an essay of no less than five thousand words on the _role that self esteem plays in the life of a submissive and how her view of herself affects her Dom_. I want you to think about this. Do not rush it. You can work on it for the next ten days and then I will expect to read it. You can use your laptop if you want to."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. The essay would be a pain, but she could do it. Edward spoke again, "You will have no relief until you hand in your essay, so if you work at it and hand it in early then…" he left off the end of the sentence, since the meaning was quite clear.

Bella's mouth gaped, "_What?_ I mean, um, what Master?"

Edward kissed her forehead as he reached around her and took off her collar. "That got your attention, didn't it? Session's over, Sweetheart."

He smirked and moved away to put the collar into the box in his closet. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth while Bella paced in the bedroom.

Edward walked to his side of the bed and climbed in. He turned towards Bella's side and opened the cool cotton sheet for her. "Come on, Baby, you are going to be tired tomorrow."

Bella crossed her arms over her swollen belly and glared at him for a moment before she stamped over to the bed, _"You are horrid!"_ She spat out at him before she pushed three pillows into the middle of the bed before she climbed in and punched her pillow. Bella flounced over onto her side away from him. Edward wanted to laugh at how Bella wiggled over as far away from him as possible all the while she was mumbling under her breath.

_I wonder if Lexy is going to be as dramatic as her mother is. God, I hope not – teenage tantrums_… Edward face palmed and groaned quietly. He remembered Alice's teenage years all too well.

Edward could not hear everything that she was saying, but he caught a few choice words. "Pussy-tease! Not fair! I won't do it! Don't care if he spanks me…" was all that he could make out before Bella flipped her light switch, which plunged the room into darkness.

Edward reached out and patted her hip, to which Bella acted as if he had admitted to committing murder, "Night, Baby Girl. I love you."

Bella's reply was brief: "Suck it, Cullen!" Her loud growl echoed off the walls, leaving Edward in no doubt that she was pissed beyond reason.

Edward bit back his own urge to growl and show her who was in charge. He closed his eyes and willed himself to relax.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella was not in a good mood when she woke up the next morning. For the first time in her pregnancy, she felt a little nauseous and 'out of sorts'.

She had pretended to be sleeping when Edward left at six for the set, even though she knew that he knew that she was awake, Edward had not pushed her. Instead, he had moved quietly around the room, showering and dressing before he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "I love you Baby Girl. I will see you later." He whispered before he brushed a strand of hair off her cheek and left.

Bella felt the hot angry tears burning the back of her eyes as she turned over and pulled his pillow into her arms.

The soft fabric with his scent assaulted her nose and Bella found herself crying as she pressed her face deeper into the stuffing.

She got up and showered before she spent a few moments towel drying her hair. One look outside showed that it was going to be as hot as it had been the day before and Bella pulled her hair into a high ponytail before she pulled on cotton underwear and a thin cotton maxi dress that skimmed her curves and made her feel cool and refreshed.

The twins were still sleeping and Bella sighed with appreciation for the next few moments of peace.

She poured herself a glass of iced tea and walked back to her bedroom where she sat at the small desk in the corner and pulled out her journal.

_**Bella's Journal **_

_**2011.06.17**_

_**Master, **_

_**Your girl is sorry that she behaved so irrationally last night. Sometimes the raging hormones just become too much. That is no excuse I know and I take full responsibility for my lack of manners, bad grace and rudeness.**_

_**I am second-guessing the wisdom of sending an open invitation to everyone on the set of the movie. Mainly Irena Ross. If I am perfectly honest with you, Master, I don't want her here! I DO NOT WANT THAT WOMAN ANYWHERE NEAR OUR CHILDREN OR MY HUSBAND!**_

_**I have seen the pictures that the paparazzi took of the two of you on set in L.A. I didn't tell you and I don't know why I didn't – it wasn't deliberate but when you came home, there was so much else going on and it really slipped my mind.**_

_**But my point is that I've seen the way that she looks at you and when you told me what she said to you, I know that the bitch is going to cause trouble and I just don't want that. If she even looks at you funny, I know that I'm going to say something to her, and I really don't want to cause a scene.**_

_**I'm sorry that I pretended to be sleeping this morning. I was embarrassed and ashamed and I didn't know what to say to you. I love you, Master Edward and to serve you brings me the greatest joy.**_

_**I accept that your wisdom in metering out my punishment is for my own good and I will willingly adhere to your punishment, Sir. I hope that my acquiescence gives you some joy.**_

_**I only ask that you do not withhold yourself from me until my assignment is finished as pleasuring you with my mouth or my breasts or my ass would be an honor for your girl.**_

_**I remain as always,**_

_**Your Isabella**_

_**Weight: 138**_

_**Health: Not feeling too great today – a little nausea (could be guilt?)**_

_**Food intake: only iced tea so far (it's only 6.27)**_

Bella brushed the tears off her cheeks and she made up the bed before she put the journal on Edward's bedside table.

There were only a few short days until their second wedding anniversary. Bella thought about what they were doing as she heard Jack shout for his morning bottle.

No one commented on Bella's quiet mood and the other three women accepted that she was feeling a few after effects from the rich chili sauce. Bella waited for Sue to give her a resounding, "I told you so!" When she did not, Bella gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

The children seemed to sense that their mother was not up to chasing them around the room because they were content to play by themselves for most of the time. Bella settled between the cots at naptime and read to them in the cool, semi-darkened room that afternoon.

Bella could feel herself falling asleep and she forced herself to get up so that she could begin her writing assignment.

The twins woke up two hours later and Maggie asked Bella if she and Sue could take the twins to town with Kate, as they had a few last minute party favors to look for.

"You just relax today, B, you need to put your feet up for a while." Maggie said as she brought Bella a snack of sliced fruit, small blocks of cheese, a few crackers, a small bowl of yoghurt and a protein shake, made to Edward's special recipe.

Bella looked at the platter and then up at Maggie, "You are too good to me sometimes, Maggie."

Maggie smiled, "Nonsense! There are a lot of people that love you young lady and family takes care of one another, right?"

Bella nodded, "Right," she said quietly.

"Good, now eat up and climb up onto the bed so that you can put your feet up. You want to look your best for your anniversary, don't you?"

Bella nodded and she agreed to get the children ready for their outing. Once she had waved goodbye to everyone, Bella made her way back inside. She ate her snack and began the arduous writing task. After a bit of research, Bella made some notes before she began to type.

She only stopped once everyone came home and she was disappointed to receive a call from Edward to say that they were going to be working late that night and might not make it home.

Charlie and Billy arrived after their day of fishing and Charlie helped Bella to bathe and feed the twins before they all sat down for a quiet dinner. Bella said her goodnights early and she continued to type up her assignment. She would never have admitted it before, but once she began to let her thoughts on the subject flow, she found that she had a lot to say about how submissives self esteem or lack thereof had a large impact on her Dominant.

Bella also put some calls into her fellow subs, Bernice and Harry and she spoke to Zoe and Edgar to get a Dominant's opinion on the subject. Around midnight Bella felt her eyes growing heavy and she realized that she had missed her curfew completely.

_Shit and damn!_

She was equally amazed when she saw that she had completed her task and it was almost seven thousand words long!

Bella quickly brushed her teeth and instead of dressing in her pajamas, Bella just took her clothes off and slipped under the thin sheet.

She lay in bed as her eyes grew heavy and thought about their upcoming anniversary. Bella had ordered Edward's gifts a couple of months before and she brought only some of it with her.

The second year anniversary traditional gift was cotton and Edward and Bella had received mountain of Egyptian cotton bedding and towels from their family before they left for Italy. Bella had decided to replenish some of Edward's beloved boxer brief collection from Fruit on the loom.

Once she started, she bought him new T-shirts from J Crew; button downs from Italy and the finest cotton socks from Belgium. Bella was the first to admit that having Alice for a sister was well worth it and her expertise was fantastic.

On the naughty side, Bella had also ordered some cotton ropes in various colors for the playroom as well as lengths of Egyptian cotton that could be used as blindfolds or restraints, whatever the pleasure of the moment was.

Edward had not told Bella what they were doing for their anniversary, but Bella hoped that it involved some playtime.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up the next morning to the feeling of tiny fingers tickling her belly. She opened her eyes to find that Jack and Lexy were lying in bed between her and Edward. Edward was propped up against the headboard.

"Good morning, Love." he said when he noticed that her eyes were open.

Bella pushed her hair out of her eyes and she started to sit up when she realized that she was naked under the light covering.

Edward smiled at her blush as she leaned over and picked up his discarded T-shirt from the bottom of the bed and she pulled it over her head.

Alexis and Jackson gave shouts of laughter and that started in impromptu game of 'peek-a-boo'.

Edward pulled Bella against his chest and rubbed her tummy as they played with the babies.

"I'm sorry that I got home so late last night." He murmured.

Bella sighed happily, as she relaxed against him, "It was fine. I needed a little bit of time alone. I needed a 'time-out'." She turned to look at him, "I wrote in my journal for you."

Edward smiled, "I read it. Thank you for your honesty, can we talk about it later?"

"Yes, but I want you to read through my punishment before we do."

Edward's eyebrows shot up, "You finished it?"

Bella nodded, "When I had written everything that I wanted to, it was about six thousand, and something words long!"

Edward cupped her cheek and sat up so that he could kiss her, "I am so proud of you, Little Girl."

Bella blushed again, "Thank you Sir."

They had the weekend off and so after a leisurely 'family bath' that was noisy, messy and wet, they dressed the children and themselves and made their way into the family room, only to find that it was empty.

There were two notes stuck next to the coffee pot which said that Garrett had taken Kate and Steven away for the weekend, to the 'city' and they would be back on Sunday evening.

The other note was from Reggie, Billy, and Charlie. They had taken the women 'camping' in Yellowstone and would be back on Monday.

Edward put the twins in their high chairs and gave them each their small bowls of Cheerios, while Bella poured their blueberry applesauce with yogurt into bowls with spoons and handed those to Edward.

As long as they had something to 'feed' themselves, the twins were quite happy to be fed by an adult.

Bella made Spanish omelets for Edward and herself and she set sliced fruit on the table. The twins snacked on their cereal happily, while Edward and Bella ate breakfast.

Edward got up and poured each twin a half a Sippy cup of milk before he poured a mug of coffee for himself and Bella.

"Are you feeling better this morning, Love?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I think it was more a case of nerves than morning sickness."

Edward nodded, "You aren't in any pain or discomfort?"

"No, I promise, I'm fine."

"Did you get any photos from Dr. Stevenson?"

Bella nodded and she got up to fetch the pictures from her purse.

"I forgot about these," she said as she sat down again.

Edward stared at the picture and smiled, "So, everything really is fine?"

Bella smiled, "She said that it looks like he is a big boy. He feels a lot more active than the possums, but Doc says that's because he didn't have to share his space!"

They chuckled. Jackson began to fuss at that moment and Edward took him out of his chair, wiped his face clean, and set him onto the floor with some plastic containers and wooden spoons. He picked Alexis up and wiped her face before he set her down as well. Alexis used Edward's leg to stand up and she whimpered "Da!" and gestured for him to pick her up.

Bella shook her head as she watched Edward melt under his daughter's large brown gaze. He picked her up and cuddled her against his chest.

"You are a pushover, Edward," Bella said with a smile.

Edward nodded, "Of course I am. This is my princess, aren't you my love-button? Hmmm?"

Bella stifled a laugh as Alexis battered her eyelashes at her father and smiled coyly.

"Oh my word, she is a flirt just like her aunty Alice!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "You are nothing like your aunty Alice, thank God! You are a Daddy's girl, right?"

"Da!" Alexis said triumphantly.

Edward smirked at Bella over the top of the chocolate curls.

Bella laughed and got up to clear the table, "Oh yeah, she's a Daddy's girl alright, until she begins to like boys and then we shall see who she runs to!"

Edward was shaking his head, "Never gonna happen! Her brothers and I will make sure of that! In addition, do not forget there are Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Grumpy Charlie, Papa C, Uncle Seth, and Uncle Garrett! No my sweetie pie, you, and Tiffany are not dating for a very long time!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Sparky!" Bella retorted.

They spent the day relaxing and playing with the children. That night after Edward had read her assignment, they lay in bed facing each other.

"I was going to reject your assignment because I thought that you might have tried to hurry it so that your punishment would end sooner. I am proud and very pleased that I am wrong in my assumption. Your work is well thought out; well written and I can see that you gave this some thought."

"You really liked what I had to say?" Bella was blushing with pleasure at his words.

Edward nodded, "You made some valid points but my question to you is: is this going to help you with your self esteem?"

Bella sighed, "I think so, I mean, what I seemed to figure out is that most of the time we mistake self esteem for ego and pride. If as a submissive, I truly give myself over to you, my Dom, then my self-image should be that I am here to bring you pleasure in whatever service you ask of me. It is wrong of me to take offence or think poorly of myself if I am quick to judge you as shallow and egotistical. If I think that you are going to fuck some woman, just because she is prettier than me, then what does that say about the faith that I have in you as my Dominant. What does that say about me telling you that I believe in our vows and in the commitment that you make to me as my Dominant? It really made me think, so thank you." Bella said and she leaned up and kissed the underside of Edward's jaw.

Edward pulled her into his arms, so that her head as resting on his stomach. They had not brought Bella's beloved body pillow with, but Edward made sure that she had a pillow between her legs supporting her. Now her leg was draped over his hips and her tummy rested on his side.

"I am so proud of you, Baby. I am in awe of how you have grown as a submissive over these past two and a half years. That is why I am becoming stricter with you, because you are no longer a 'trainee' submissive. I expect more from you because I know that you can give me more. I also expect more from myself. As your Dominant, there is no excuse for me not to put you first in all of my decisions. Does that scare you?" He asked as he brushed his hand through her hair.

Bella shook her head, "No, but I would be lying if I said that it doesn't make me nervous. I'm just scared of disappointing you."

"Isabella, the only way that you will ever disappoint me is by not being open and honest with me or by not safe wording if you need to. You are everything to me, Bella." Edward sighed, "This is something that we both need to work on, right?"

Bella nodded.

"I wanted to ask you something. I want to have my hair cut and I want to know what you think," Bella said.

Edward frowned as he rubbed a strand of her hair between his thumb and fingers.

"How short?"

Bella bit her lip, "Just past my shoulders, I will still be able to tie it up for our sessions, I promise, but it's just that it's so hot and it's getting too long."

Edward didn't say anything as he played with the soft and silky strand of hair. He looked at the different colors that shone through her hair. It was long – when it was loose it fell almost to her waist and even though Edward would miss the curtain that surrounded them when Bella rode his cock, he knew that it was impractical.

"Thank you for asking me, Love, but this is one of those times that your comfort is way more important than what I think, so if this is going to make you happy, please have it cut."

Bella sat up and grinned at him. He could see the excitement in her eyes, "Really?"

Edward's smile matched hers; he couldn't believe that something so trivial was making her so happy.

"Of course, you should go ahead and make the appointment."

Bella nodded, "Great!" she leaned down and kissed his mouth, "Thank you Sparky." She whispered as her tongue darted out of her mouth and she licked his bottom lip.

Edward groaned and his fingers wove into her hair as he held her in place and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily and their eyes were dark with barely suppressed passion.

"I want you." Bella said.

Edward shifted and in a movement, he gripped her hips and pulled her core over his throbbing cock.

"Fuck me, Isabella. Ride my cock and fuck me!"

Bella growled at his words and she braced herself on his chest as she lifted her pussy and sank down onto him.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted as she pushed herself up and then let her body drop down again. "Easy, Bella, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He ground out as she continued to rise and fall, rolling her hips so that the tip of his cock hit her g-spot each time.

Bella was on fire, she was burning from the inside with her need for him. Edward reached up and his fingers began to pull her distended nipples, pinching them as Bella mewed from the pain/pleasure that she was getting.

"I need to cum, Edward, please, I need to… Aaaagh!" Bella's rhythm faltered as she became more desperate to reach her climax. Edward gripped her hip with one hand and stopped her movement.

"Sit still and let me." Bella opened her eyes and nodded.

"Play with your tits for me. That's it pull those pretty nipples. Good Girl," Edward began to rock his dick into her heat as he held her hip. He moved his other hand to her clip and he began to flick it with his finger.

"Ohgod, Ohgod, ohhhh! Edward, so close! Hmmm, fuck, yeah, just … OH!" Bella felt the tight band in her stomach tighten before it snapped and her orgasm over took her. She collapsed onto Edward's chest as he continued to grind his cock inside her quivering walls.

A few strokes later and he was joining Bella in a powerful orgasm.

Bella rolled onto her side.

"Amazing." she said as she slowly came down from her high.

Edward nodded his agreement, "Totally."

Once they had cleaned up and cooled off and Bella had a bottle of water in her hands, she looked over to where rested with the sheet low on his as he typed on his phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Bella asked.

"Emmett, the ass hat!"

Bella laughed, "How are they? Every time that I've spoken to Ali lately they haven't been around!"

Edward sniggered, "It seems as though Mister 'sportsman-fitness' has cracked a bone in his foot! Dad took him to the hospital this morning. Apparently, Rosie says that he was crying like a baby. He was shooting hoops with Jazz and dad, and he 'landed incorrectly' and dropped like a stone, crying and howling! God! I would love to have seen that, but Alice says that she is sending me the video clip that she took before she loads it onto YouTube!"

Bella shook her head, "You kids are impossible! I really hope that Jack, Lexy, and Noodle here get along better than you three."

Edward put his phone onto the table and turned towards her, "What do you mean? We get along fine; in fact I would say that we are really close."

"Yes, but you seem to delight in each other's demise and I don't understand that."

Edward was about to make a joke but he could see that Bella was serious. She had mentioned this to him before but Edward had never taken much notice of her discomfort when he teased his siblings. He forgot sometimes that Bella did not have anything to measure their relationship by.

She had been alone all her life.

He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, "Sweetheart, let me tell you something. Emmett and Mary Alice are my very best friends. We are connected in a way that goes beyond blood ties. They are a part of me, just as I am a part of them and I would do almost anything in this world for them. I would move heaven and earth for them. Yes, we tease and joke and tattletale on each other but next to you and our babies, my family is the most important thing in my life. Brothers and sisters fight. Our babies are not going to be any different; they are going to shout, scream, and tell each other that they hate each other and sometimes I'm sure we are going to wonder how we have failed as parents, but if we continue to love and respect each other, our children will mirror our behavior, I promise you. Jackson, Alexis, Noodle, and any other kids we have are going to love each other fiercely."

Bella nodded and Edward pulled her close so that he could; kissed the tears on her cheeks, "Sorry." she muttered.

"No, don't be sorry, talk to me, Sweetheart."

"I just, well I never knew how much I had missed out on until I met you all and I'm just really grateful because now I have what you have; I have brothers and sisters and parents and even great-uncles."

Edward frowned, "Talking of great-uncles, those to reprobates have been too quiet. I wonder what they are up to, besides Ernest having his drivers license revoked last month for speeding down to Vegas! I still can't believe that it took a cop helicopter to end the car-chase and all because of a bet with Nicholas!"

Bella was rolling around with laughter but she quieted down when baby Cullen began to kick her, "Sorry, Baby, Mommy didn't mean to wake you up, it's Daddy's fault in any case."

Edward shook his head at her, "I'm glad that you think it's funny, but those two are impossible and unpredictable. Thank fuck they don't know where we are!"

Bella bit her lip and began to fidget with the sheet.

Edward narrowed his eyes at the movement, "Isabella, please tell me that you didn't…"

One look at her guilty face was all it took, "Fuck, Bella! Are you crazy? God only knows what those two would get up to if they rocked up here, or even worse, on the set! What exactly did you tell them?"

Bella frowned and folded her arms over her naked breasts that were popping over the top of her folded arms as she huffed, "Weeeell, okay look; Uncle Nick phoned last week and he was asking about the twins and the baby and he was lamenting the fact that they wouldn't be seeing us before the end of summer. Aaaaand, I might have suggested that if they had nothing to do… _thattheycouldcomeandvisit_." Bella was red in the face when she finished speaking and took her first breath before she put the bottle of water and took a long drink.

Edward took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was not Bella's fault. The Uncles had the habit of finding the weakest link and targeting them. It used to be Jasper until Alice threatened to cut his balls off.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and said a silent prayer. Finally he looked over at Bella to see her chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she waited for him to erupt and he felt his irritation drain out of him, "It's fine, Baby Girl. They are devious and conniving and you are no match for them. You couldn't have known about this." He flopped down onto the pillows with a loud sigh, "We will just handle them if and when they arrive." He turned to her with a sly grin, "Maybe they will meet some hookers and will get sidetracked. I mean it's happened before, they were on their way to Emmett's twenty first ball and met a couple of hookers, and they ended up arriving two weeks later!"

The though cheered Edward up and he smiled again, "Yeah, the chances of them actually arriving in one piece and on time are slim to none so; no worries, okay?"

Bella looked at him skeptically, "Okay, if you are sure?" She said hesitantly.

Edward opened his arms and Bella curled up against him. She kissed his chest, "I'm sorry, Sparky."

Edward stroked her hair, before his hand curled over her bottom and he patted it gently, "There is nothing that you have to be sorry for, my Isabella. Now, it's way past your bed time, and you know that there are two little people that are going to keep us busy tomorrow."

Edward and Bella spent a wonderful day with the children on Sunday. Bella packed a picnic and the weather was thankfully cooler. Edward drove them a way along the riverbank and they spent the afternoon under the trees playing, sleeping and having fun. When they got home in the late afternoon, they bathed and fed the twins. They put them into their cots and they took a long shower before they both changed into shorts and T-shirts.

Garrett, Kate, and a very tired Steven arrived and Garrett put Steven to bed, while Kate sat out on the deck drinking glasses of very cold white wine. Bella had a tall wine spritzer and they spend a pleasant evening eating pizza and chatting.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella woke up on the morning of her and Edward's second anniversary to find one white and one yellow rose on the pillow next to her head.

As she opened her eyes she saw the roses before she saw Edward sitting on the end of their bed wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, with a hooded sweatshirt over it. Bella could see that it was much cooler and the sky looked heavy with rain clouds.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, "Hey."

Edward smiled, "Good morning,"

"What are you doing all the way over there? Come back to bed, it's still early."

Edward shook his head, "I need you to get dressed quickly because I am taking you away."

Bella frowned, "Huh? What about…"

Edward crawled across the bed until he was in front of her. He cupped her face between his hands, "Already taken care of, now the question is: will you run away with me for a day and a night?"

Bella stared into Edward's emerald green eyes and she felt her heartbeat accelerate. She took one of his hands and held it against her chest, "If that is what you do to me Edward Cullen. Happy anniversary and of course I will run away with you."

"You're not going to ask me any questions?"

Bella leaned forward so that her lips were next to his ear, "You are in control, and I trust you. You know what it does to me when you take charge." Bella let her lips brush the spot just below his ear lobe and she felt a thrill when she felt the pulse at the base of his throat begin to beat fast like a humming birds.

Edward moaned softly as he turned so that Bella was lying beneath him, "You are wearing too many clothes Mister Cullen." Bella said as her fingers snaked beneath his T-shirt.

Edward stilled her hands, "You are going to be the death of me!" he kissed her hard once and then rolled off her, "Get up! We need to leave in fifteen minutes to beat the traffic."

Bella sat up with a pout and a toss of her new shoulder length hairdo. Edward missed the long multicolored tresses, but her new haircut made Bella look even sassier and so fucking cute and sexy.

"Give me five minutes and I will be ready to leave." Bella said as she walked into the bathroom.

Edward loaded their bags into the car that Charlie and Sue had rented. He and Bella were leaving Bella's SUV with Charlie in case he needed to take the twins anywhere.

Edward was pleased that Reggie and Maggie had driven Bella's car up to Montana. He felt more at ease knowing that if they drove anywhere that Bella and the children would be safe.

Charlie and Sue were sitting in the great room reading the news papers and sipping coffee.

Edward greeted them quietly and Sue smiled at him, "Happy Anniversary, Edward!"

He smiled, "Thanks Sue, it's hard to believe that it's been two years already."

They shared a smiled as Sue held out a travel mug for him.

Charlie shook his newspaper and Edward looked down to see Charlie glaring at him.

"Humph, I don't see why you are so surprised, _Edward_, you've managed to knock her up twice, once with twins; are you trying to start your own baseball team? At least you put a ring on her finger before you impregnated her!" He fixed Edward with a hard stare that sent chills down Edward's spine. He knew that if he was carrying his gun, Edward would not be within a hundred miles.

Sue swatted Charlie's shoulder as she walked into the kitchen and opened the oven door, "Oh stop being such an old fart, Charlie Swan! Leave Edward alone, just because you have to realize that your little girl is no longer yours, Charlie!"

Charlie stood up abruptly and Edward took a step back from the table as he watched Charlie's hand twitch in the place where his holster would probably hang.

_Hurry up, Bella!_ Edward thought desperately.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Edward, "She will always be _my_ little girl, no matter what you say!"

"Daddy! Stop scaring Edward!" Bella's voice sounded exasperated.

Edward turned at the same time and Charlie and he thought that they growled at the same time.

Bella walked up to them and kissed each man on his cheek before she walked over to Sue and she took the travel mug from her.

Sue rolled her eyes at Bella before she handed her a small basket, "Here you go. You are going to need it for the road."

Bella walked over and handed Edward the basket before she moved to the door, "Sue, Dad, thank you for watching the possums."

Sue answered before Charlie could say anything, "It is our pleasure, Bella. There are enough of us here to look after the children. You go on and have a good time and we will see you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

Bella nodded and after saying good bye, Edward loaded their bags into the trunk before he put Bella into the passenger seat and in a flash he was in his seat and pulling away down the long driveway. At the end of the road, Edward turned away from town and he headed north.

Bella watched as he expertly maneuvered the car into the traffic, "Where are we going?"

Edward chuckled, "I knew that you would not be content to let me keep our destination a secret for long!"

"Are you going to tell me?"

Edward shook his head as he adjusted his aviator sunglasses, "No, but I will tell you that you are in for a treat!"

Bella hissed in irritation, "Whatever!" She retorted.

Just then Edward's stomach grumbled, "What did Sue pack for us?" he asked.

Bella picked up the basket at her feet, "There are warm cheese biscuits and some muffins that look like blueberry or cranberry".

Edward picked a muffin and they chatted easily while they ate the fresh goodies.

Just as Bella was going to ask if they were any closer to their destination, Edward turned into a huge gate.

Bella looked around, but she couldn't see anything at all.

"Where are we?"

Edward smiled, "Now I know that you've been camping with Charlie and you hated it, but this is going to be an experience that you will never forget."

He picked up the hand that lay on her lap and kissed her knuckles.

"We are going camping? For our anniversary?" Bella all but screeched.

Edward sighed as he parked next to a small house, "Have a little faith in me, Darling. I will be right back." He said as he got out.

Bella was furious. _They had driven an hour and a half into the middle of nowhere, so that they could go camping? Seriously?_

She watched as Edward walked out of the house with a woman with a tanned skin and pitch black hair.

She stood next to Bella's window and Bella lowered it, "Hello, Mrs. Cullen, I am Sarah. Welcome to Camper's Paradise. I hope that you will enjoy your stay. If you and Mr. Cullen will follow my car?"

The woman walked to an old Jeep that looked like it had seen better days.

Edward and Bella drove behind the woman in silence. Edward could see that Bella was angry and disappointed and he hoped that his surprise more than made up for the trick that he had played on her.

They drove through a forest and as they came out the other side, Bella gasped.

There was a village of white tents in front of them. On the far side of the tent village stood several large buildings.

The woman drove to the last 'row' of tents. Bella could see that these were enormous and they faced the opposite direction so that their entrance was private.

Sarah stopped at the last tent and Edward pulled in behind her.

Sarah walked over to them and handed Edward a couple of key cards and an envelope.

"The keycards are for the spa, which is that building over there. All of your reservations are detailed in your itinerary. Happy anniversary, I hope that you will enjoy your stay." She smiled at them before she turned and led them to the front of the tent.

The tent was nothing like a tent that Bella had ever seen. The white canvas was only the outside of the structure. Inside it was like a luxurious colonial hotel room, complete with a ball and claw double bath and a giant bed that was covered in snow white bedding and it was draped in sheer white netting.

Bella turned around as she looked around the room. Her eyes rose to meet Edward's very amused gaze.

"Are you still unhappy about 'camping'?" He asked.

Bella mock glared at him, "You are mean to tease your pregnant wife, Edward!" She couldn't hide her delight and she grinned at him, "This is perfect! How did you find this place?"

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly pulled Bella closer to him. "I heard one of the crew talking about it. I thought that it sounded great for just getting away."

Bella looped her arms around his neck as she rose onto her tiptoes, "Thank you for being such a wonderful husband, even when I am a cranky cow!"

Edward's reply was muffled as he bent and picked Bella up and carried her over to the bed.

"Wait here!" he said before he turned and secured the front of the tent, plunging the room into semi darkness. There was something wanton and almost forbidden about being alone in a tent when there was other people just a thin piece of material away.

Bella rubbed her thighs together as she waited for Edward to return.

Her breathing hitched as she watched him step out of the shadows and for a moment he looked ethereal and otherworldly.

Edward sat down next to her and without saying a word his hands went to the little pearl buttons on her baby doll style sundress.

Bella could hear her breathing getting louder as his fingers worked the small buttons before he peeled the material away.

His eyes looked black in the dim light as they raked over her present from Alice and Rosalie. White lacy Agent Provocateur bra and matching panty. Except these panties were covered in row upon row of the softest ruffles.

"Fuck me…" Edward's voice was husky and Bella realized that he was as aroused as she was.

"Oh I hope so, Sparky!" Bella retorted.

The next minute she was half pinned to the bed, with Edward laying to her side as he pinned her arms above her, "You really shouldn't tease me, Little Girl…" he ground out.

Bella bit her lip as she felt the material between her legs get soaked, "Or what Sparky? What are you going to do?"

Edward growled loudly and flipped Bella over before she could evade him.

She was laughing as he cursed and swore when his hand skimmed over the ruffles, "Fuck, shit! Bella, are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Bella laughed again, "Do you like them?"

She gulped when she felt his warm breath through the soft material. His nose skimmed over the arch of her bottom before he couldn't resist and he nipped her rounded cheek.

"Ow!" Bella exclaimed, which earned her a small spank over the bite and then Edward was bowed over her body and one of his hands was over her mouth.

"You need to be quiet, Bella. You don't want our neighbor to come to find out what is wrong, do you?" Bella swallowed at Edward's voice in her ear and she shook her head.

"Good girl, because if you keep making a noise than I'm going to have to gag you, my lovely."

Then Edward moved away and his hands pushed her panties down her thighs. Next he reached around and unclasped her bra and pushed the straps off her shoulders.

"Please, Edward, I need you." Bella whined and for once Edward found that he was just as needy as she was and without preamble he guided his cock inside her dripping heat.

It didn't take long for their sexual rhapsody to reach it's peak and suddenly they were gasping as Edward tugged Bella's hair so that her head was jammed against his shoulder.

"Fuck! I love you Bella!"

"Edward!"

Edward pulled Bella against his chest as he spooned her. The soft rows of ruffled materieal on her pert little ass were pressed tightly against his aching cock.

Bella had fallen asleep and although Edward had dozed, the teasing tickle of the fabric was enough to make him hard again.

After Bella had returned from the bathroom, she had put her knickers on again at Edward's insistence and she had confessed that Alice and Rosalie had sent her a pair of the ruffled knickers in every color imaginable and they all came with a matching lace and ruffle matching bra.

Edward had never been into 'age play' although it was not a hard limit for him; he had just never seen the appeal of it.

Until he had seen Bella's bare ass covered in ruffles. _Did that make him a pervert?_

Edward stifled a moan as Bella's ass moved against his groin again but this time it was followed by a giggle/snort.

Edward's fingers curved into claws and he began to tickle her until she cried 'uncle'.

They showered and dressed quickly when Bella's stomach began to protest it's lack of food and Edward hurried her across to the spa and restaurant, where a four course buffet lunch was being served. Edward mentioned his concern to Bella, but she shrugged and said that while she had no desire to have a 'daddy', she was also turned on and she asked if they could play 'teacher' in their next session.

She promised to wear her special knickers.

After lunch, Edward had arranged for a couples massage, with Bella having a pregnancy massage, followed by a swim in their mineral water indoor pool.

Edward made sure that Bella was treated like a princess and she was pampered from the moment that they arrived until they left after lunch the following day.

Bella was relaxed, full and loved up as they drove back to the house.

That was until Edward pulled to a stop behind the giant Hummer Limousine in the dirt driveway.

"What the…" Edward was frowning as he stopped the car and got out quickly.

He could hear loud voices coming from the open front door. Bella stepped out of the car and Edward quickly walked around and took her hand in his.

As they got closer, his expression changed from one of puzzlement and slight apprehension to one of shocked irritation, "Oh my God! I told you that this would happen!" he practically spat out as he turned to glare at Bella.

"What?" Bella said before she heard her name being called, "Bella – Baby is that you?"

Her eyes widened in shock and chagrin, "I'm sorry…" she whispered before she turned around, "Uncle Nick, Uncle Ernest, hello!"

She received a kiss on both cheeks and a hug from Nicholas before she was pulled up short at a loud wolf whistle.

She eyed Ernest warily until he rolled his eyes and opened his arms and hugged Bella tightly, "Humph, you are picking up weight there, Shortstuff! You need to slow down on the sweeties!"

Edward glared at his great uncle, "_She's pregnant you blowhole! Now let her go_."

Ernest laughed at Edward while he rubbed Bella's back and then his hand accidently slipped down to the curve of her ass. Edward took a step forward with a growl as Ernest raised his eyebrows at his grandnephew.

Bella decided that it was time to establish some rules before Edward punched his great uncle's lights out!

She pushed Ernest away and put her hands on her hips as she stared at the twins, "Now, while we are happy to have you both here," she ignored Edward's snort, "there are going to be some rules, do you understand?"

She leveled her 'mom' glare at both men until they sheepishly nodded, "Good, now, first of all, there are to be no women brought back here." At their protests she held up her hands, "You have great-grand babies here, so please respect them and me." They sighed dramatically and nodded, "next: No speeding, stealing cars, illegal gambling, whoring, on or off the premises; watch your language in front of the children at all times and no smoking dope or snorting or ingesting any other narcotics. Do I need to remind you both that my daddy is a cop? I expect you both to behave like the wonderful Southern gentlemen that I know that you are. Do we have an understanding?"

Once again Bella ignored Edward who sounded as if he was chocking or vomiting.

Bella tapped her foot as she watched the two elderly men look at one another. It was as if they were having their own private conversation without saying a word.

Finally Nicholas looked at Bella and he nodded, "We will not let you down Bella."

Ernest held up his hand, "Scout's honor!" He said loudly.

Edward snorted, "You were thrown out of the Boy Scout's Una' Ernie, remember, for 'misconduct!"

Nicholas began to clutch his stomach as he laughed, "Yeah, for the misconduct of banging the Scout Master's wife!"

Edward shook his head and he looked at Bella, "Are you sure you want to put up with this." He gestured to where his uncles were punching each other.

Bella looked at the old men. She could not help but love them. They were like two overzealous, delinquent children, who just happened to be as cute as a button.

She looked at Edward and smiled, "Oh come on, Sparky, what harm can they do?"

Edward stared at her in horror, "_What harm? What harm?_ Baby, have you not been listening?"

Bella walked over and kissed his cheek, "I think that they are going to be just fine. And besides, we are splitting them up; one is sleeping at Billy's bungalow and the other at Charlie's. Let's see how they do then!"

"Da!" Edward and Bella turned at the sound of the squeals coming from the front porch. They grinned at each other before they ran with outstretched arms to where Charlie and Reggie were holding Alexis and Jackson.

Even though Nicholas and Ernest were unhappy to be placed in what they called 'isolation lock-down', things settled down for the rest of the week.

Ernest and Nicholas were only too happy to help with the setting up of the various stalls and games and in the end Edward had to admit reluctantly that they were a great help.

On the Friday before the big party, Edward and Garrett arranged for everyone to visit the set. A driver and the Hummer Limo were dispatched to collect everyone from the house after the babies' afternoon sleep.

When they arrived at the set, Garrett led Sue, Billy, Maggie Reggie and Charlie off to see what they were filming, while Edward walked with Nicholas, Ernest, Bella and the babies over to where stunt doubles were practicing for an upcoming fight scene, which involved Edward's character.

Ernest frowned as he looked from Edward to his stunt double that was dressed the same as him, "Why is he dressed like you?"

Edward explained for the second time to his uncle. Bella was only half listening when she felt someone staring at her.

She turned around and her eyes widened as they met the icy blue glare of the dark haired beauty across the lot.

"Oh crap." Bella muttered quietly. She didn't want to even think about having Irena Ross in their house, and she was not prepared for this meeting. She hadn't known that Irena was back on the set.

Bella felt a bony, but strong arm drop onto her shoulders, 'What's eating you Honey?" Nicholas said quietly.

She turned with a grimace, "Oh, it's nothing."

Nicholas stared at Bella for a moment before his eyes sliced across the lot to briefly stare at the raven haired, cold blue-eyed woman.

Although Nick and Ernest joked around and acted like horny teenagers, it would have shocked most people as to the depth and passion that the elderly twins loved their family. They would do anything for them.

"Who is she?" Nicholas asked.

Bella had half turned away and she had begun to rub her stomach in a self-conscious way, "She's um, Edward's co-star, Irena Ross." Nicholas didn't like the strain that he could hear in his grand nieces voice.

"Humph! Well she looks like a street walker!" Nicholas snapped.

Bella let out a bark of surprised laughter, which drew Edward and Ernest's attention.

Edward smiled at his wife's laughter, "What are you laughing at Love?"

Bella blushed as she shook her head, "Your uncle is just being scandalous as usual!" she replied, but her look of gratitude told another story.

Edward moved to slip his arm around Bella's waist and he put his hand over her hand that lay on her swollen stomach.

"Come on, I think you need to sit down for a while. Let me show you the production office." Ernest was pushing the babies in their pram and Nicholas turned to look at the woman that was still staring coldly at the small group.

_Hmmm, someone needs to learn her place, I think_. Nicholas drew Ernest aside as they followed Edward and Bella.

"E, did you see the flapper on the other side of the lot? The one that looks like she'd swap places with our Bella in a heartbeat?"

Ernest nodded without looking over his shoulder, "She looks like that hooker that hit me up for more money in Vegas that last time… trouble with a capital 'T'. She was a lousy lay, as well! She couldn't even get me off the second time, had to do it myself!" Ernest grumbled at the recent memory.

"I think that she is trouble for our Bella. I didn't like the way that she looked at our girl. Nasty like, and poisonous." Nicholas said aloud.

Ernest looked at his brother, "You think we need to step in?"

Nicholas looked thoughtful, "Maybe, do you think that it's time for 'Xavier Austeni' to make an appearance?"

Ernest grinned, "Xavier Austeni,' would be the famous what? Explorer? Artist?"

Nicholas shook his head, "European film director – _Mister Megabucks_ – promises fame, fortune, what do you think?"

Ernest was nodding, "So who gets to be Xavier? I should, I'm better-looking…"

"Please! You would have to be 'Alexandro', Xavier's famous Producer brother. Two for one?"

The twins stopped and grinned at each other, their eyes twinkling with mischief, "Great idea, 'Xav'. I think that I'll take a walk on my own, if you don't mind?"

Nicholas glanced up to see Edward and Bella disappear inside a prefab building, "Go now, I will stall them."

Nicholas took the pram from Ernest and watched as he walked back the way that they had come.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Ernest ran his hand across his chest as he made his way over to the woman that stood alone under the refreshment marquee.

She was sipping a bottle of water. A waiter walked over to her with a plate in her hand and after taking one look at the plate, the dark haired woman knocked it out of the waiter's hand, "I Norwegian Salmon Salad with _no tomatoes you asshole_! Christ! You people are so fucking incompetent! Now get me what I asked for!" she shouted.

The girl reeled backwards as the Irena pushed her out of the way. She turned and stumbled past Ernest as tears streaked down her face.

Ernest felt his hands clenching into fists. He knew that he behaved badly sometimes, but he had never been a bully. He hated bullies. When he and Nicholas had learned what Esme's parents had done to her, they had disowned and disinherited them completely. They had not attended their funeral, nor had they paid for a burial plot for them. Everything that he and Nicholas owned was to be left to Esme, Carlisle and the children. There were trust funds that had been set up for each grandchild that had been born and that was to be born.

All of their properties had been left to the children to choose one each. Any that were left over was to be either held in trust or sold with the proceeds to go into the Cullen-Whitlock Trust Fund.

Ernest's eyes hardened before he took a deep breath and schooled his features into a smirk. Edward isn't the only actor in the family, he thought to himself as he walked up to the woman who was staring at him.

"Good help is hard to find, is it not?" He commented in his best 'transatlantic' accent as he poured himself a glass of juice.

Irena stared at him for a moment. She wondered where she had seen him before. He was old, but good-looking in a 'Shaun Connery' kind of way.

Irena shrugged, "I suppose," she said ungraciously.

Ernest stuck out his hand, "Forgive me, _mademoiselle_, I am Alejandro Austeni and you are?"

Irena blinked and held out her hand. Ernest smirked, still_ got the moves_! He thought to himself.

He clicked his heels together as he bowed low over her hand and kissed the ice cold skin, _she feels like a snake_, he thought as he suppressed a shudder.

When he straightened up, Irena was smiling at him, "I am Irena Ross, you have probably heard of me?"

Ernest nodded. He didn't let go of her hand but let his fingers trail over hers slowly, "I know who you are, Miss Ross. Your beauty and talent precede you."

Irena smiled broadly, pleased at the compliment, "What is it that you do, Mr. Austeni? I saw you with the Cullen 'mob' earlier." Ernest bristled at the way that Irena sneered when she said 'Cullen mob'.

He nodded, "Aahh, Edward, such a wonderful young man. So very talented, yes, I am a producer and my brother is Xavier, a Director. We were here on business for our film company and came to visit our friends Edward and Garrett. We were just discussing our two films that previewed at Cannes this year, did you go?"

Irena shook her head and Ernest could see how disgruntled she looked, "No, but with this film, perhaps Edward and I will be there next year." She said with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

Ernest smirked, "I think that you will find, Miss Ross, that our young Edward is _fully occupied_ with his young wife and his soon to be three children."

Irena scowled, "What is _she _even doing here? Is she so insecure that she had to get pregnant the moment that he began filming with me? It's ridiculous for her to be parading herself around like that! Flashing her wedding rings and hanging on to his arm!"

Ernest had to force himself not to slap the woman across her bitchy face, "There are other ways that you can get to spend two weeks in Monaco and then onto Cannes, my dear. There could even be a lucrative film deal thrown in, as well. My brother has very… particular tastes and those that are willing to – shall we say – accommodate us are well rewarded…" He pulled her closer as he murmured the words in her ear.

_Nic and I are going to have to take Viagra to fuck this heifer, skanky bitch! There is no way that I can get a hard-on from her silicone tits!_

Irena felt a jolt of excitement as she pulled back to stare at the older man. Could he be the meal ticket to fame and fortune that she craved? She had thought that fucking Edward Cullen or even Garrett Nomad would be her fast track, but unfortunately they had both resisted her overtures.

She had thought that Edward would succumb to her whiles but he had resisted harder than anyone and when he had told her that their association was purely a professional one, she had flipped and she had taunted him with insults, but he had walked away from her!

Garrett had issued her with a written warning after that, and a letter had been filed with the union as well as to her misconduct.

She looked up at Ernest and licked her lips as she smiled, "Really? Would you tell me more? I am, intrigued by you…" Irena purposefully lowered her voice.

Ernest shook his head regretfully, "No here, Pet. Are you going to be at the party tomorrow?"

Irena nodded, "I was going to go – for Edward, you know…"

Ernest held her hand and stroked her wrist with one finger, "Will you _'cum'_ for us? My brother and I would love to _'discuss'_ your talents, perhaps you can _demonstrate_ some to us?" Ernest wanted to laugh aloud at his heavy insinuations but he managed to keep a straight face.

Irena didn't hesitate. She had been sucking cock and she had been fucked in every available hole since she was seventeen. That was how she had landed parts in some of Hollywood's biggest blockbusters. "I would love to," she said before she leaned forward and placed an open mouthed kiss on Ernest's shocked mouth.

He wanted to vomit, but he managed to turn his grimace of disgust into a slight sneer.

"See you Saturday, _Alejandro_. Tell your brother that I will be more than happy to show you _whatever_ you want." With that she turned and walked away, completely ignoring the young girl who was standing shaking as she held a plate in her hand.

Ernest looked at the girl and smiled at her, "That looks delicious, my dear. Do you mind if I have that?"

The girl gave him a watery smile, "Are you sure?"

Ernest nodded, "Absolutely."

Ten minutes later, Edward, Bella, and Nicholas joined him in the marquee, "Uncle Ernest! We were worried about you!" Bella admonished gently as they sat down at the otherwise empty table.

After eating lunch, the girls and the uncles were sent home while Edward and Garrett prepared for the last night shoot of the movie.

That night, Ernest and Nicholas took a stroll around the property, "Did she fall for it?"

Ernest chuckled, "Hook, line and gold-digging sinker. I'll bet that that pussy and ass has seen more action than anyone knows. Just the mention of Monaco and her ice blue eyes shone like fake diamonds! I could smell her pussy getting all excited at the prospect. You were right, that bitch has it in for Bella. She was trying her luck with Edward and I think that he put her in her place, which she didn't like. It is time that someone taught her a lesson."

Nicholas laughed, "Are we hitting that?"

Ernest nodded, "We might as well show her what it's like to really get fucked! In more ways than one!" He giggled at the prospect.

Nicholas clamped his hand onto his brother's shoulder, "Come along _Alejandro_, let's go and have that cigar with Billy!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Saturday morning dawned crystal clear with the promise of a perfect summer day. Edward seemed to sense that Bella was no longer sleeping next to him and his eyes fluttered open even as his hand sought out the empty place where she had tossed and turned all through the night.

Edward saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and he saw her standing at the large windows staring out across the back yard to where the adults' marquee had been erected the day before.

There were large barbeque areas, set out for the copious amounts of food that was going to be catered during the day and into the night.

"Come back to bed." Edward said quietly.

Bella turned with a slight smile. Edward felt his heart skip a beat. Bella in the early morning light was a thing of beauty to behold. Her shoulder length hair was slightly mussed from sleep. Her cheeks held a feint rosy blush. Her lips were parted and still swollen from their loving the night before.

She was wearing a thin Egyptian cotton and voile short nightgown that Esme had sent her. Edward could see the dark shadows of her areola. Her nipples were pebbled as they had been for most of this pregnancy and Edward felt his dick jerk in reaction.

He pulled the bedclothes open and Bella crawled into the warm space that he had created.

"You are cold, Baby Girl! Why were you all the way over there, hmm?" He said as he pulled her half over his chest and kissed her forehead.

Bella snuggled into her husband's touch. She could feel some of the tension leave her as his arms closed around her. She turned until her nose skimmed the crook of his neck and she took a deep breath.

_Safe._

_Home._

"It doesn't matter now, Edward, I'm fine now." She said as she nuzzled against him.

Her movement almost caused Edward to forget that she had barely eaten the day before, and that she had not slept for very long at all.

He hissed as Bella stretched her leg across his groin and the inside of her knee brushed against his stiffened cock.

Edward's hand shot out and he gripped her thigh to stop her from distracting him, "Not so fast, you naughty girl. Now," he gently rolled over so that he was leaning over her body, "what is going on? And I want the truth please."

Bella chewed her lip and she sighed, "Okay! Well, if you want to know, I'm just nervous about having all of those um, people over today, you know…"

Edward shook his head, "Bella, we have everything under control. There are going to be enough helpers and supervisors at the kids party and we have asked all the parents not to leave any child under the age of eight unsupervised. There are thirty children expected in total and for the adults, well over eighteens we have seventy five. The possums are going to have a great time and so are we. I promise you, Isabella, I will not leave your side all day, okay?"

He tilted her chin so that he was staring deep into her eyes, "Irena Ross is no threat to us or our family, I promise you, Love. You have more beauty and grace in your pinkie than she had in all of her silicon frame."

Bella stared up into Edward's emerald green eyes. "Okay." She whispered.

Edward cupped her face between his hands as he wound his fingers through her shorter hair, "Fuck, Isabella, you are so fucking sexy. I am so in love with you, my Love. Thank you for giving me everything in life that I could ever hope for or want."

Bella felt the telltale tears leak from her eyes and run into the hair at her temples.

Edward smiled tenderly down at her, "No tears Love, this is a happy day, remember?"

Bella nodded as she wound her arms around Edward's neck and drew him down to her. She buried her face in his shoulder and he felt her hot tears on his skin.

"Bella! Baby, please tell me what is wrong!"

Bella shook her head and in the end Edward just held her until she stopped crying and when she pushed at his chest slightly, he looked down at her reddened eyes and nose and realized that she still looked as sexy as ever to him.

"I'm just feeling so emotional today. I think it's because of the possums birthday and hormones. I will be fine, Love, I promise." Bella said quietly.

Edward stared at her sternly, "Are you going to eat properly for me today?"

Bella nodded.

"Are you going to rest when the twins rest today, regardless of what you think needs to be taken care of?"

Bella nodded quickly and Edward chuckled as he moved away and handed her a box of Kleenex.

"Fibber! But don't think that I won't put my foot down if I see that you are taking any sort of strain, because you know that I won't hesitate to use my authority if I think that you need it, are we clear?" Bella could see that Edward was completely serious and she whimpered at the sound of _The Voice_.

"Yes Sir." she answered.

Edward leaned across the bed and kissed her lips, "Good Girl, now let's shower and get ready for the day, I have a feeling that the possums are going to run us ragged!"

The plan was to keep the children as quiet and calm as possible so that they could eat early and have a small nap before their party began.

It was a good plan, except for the fact that the children seemed to sense that it was an important day and they refused to cooperate in any way.

Steven fell at least three times and was in tears for most of the morning. Jackson had decided that he was not going to wear any diapers and he kept taking them off and so he peed and pooped in the great room – twice.

And Alexis walked for the first time.

And everyone missed it.

At the time of her first 'solo flight' as Jasper later dubbed it, Bella was wrestling with Jackson to put on a diaper, while Edward gagged and cleaned up the hardwood floors in the sitting room.

Bella thought that it was funny that he could change shitty diapers but he gagged at the sight of a little poop on the floor.

Suddenly Bella looked around, "Where is Lexy?" She asked in a slightly hysterical voice.

Edward sighed and stared at the clock on the wall. _How was it only 11 a.m.?_

"Edward! Where is Alexis?" Bella asked again sharply.

"Jeez Bella! Stop stressing! I don't know, okay? She was here a moment ago! Alexis Esme, where are you?" He called sternly.

"Da!" Came the answering call and the next thing Alexis walked down the hallway and into the sitting room.

Edward barely looked up as he heard her footprints. He was checking that he hadn't left anything behind on the floors.

"Don't run off, Princess, okay? For Daddy?"

It was only when Alexis walked over and patted his cheek as she smiled at him sweetly and answered "Kay Da!" That was when he realized that Alexis had just walked across the room and he fell backwards in shock.

"_BELLA! SHE'S WALKING!"_

Bella spun around and gasped. Alexis stood smiling at her and clapping her hands in glee and Jackson twisted out of his mother's slack hold and he crawled away as quickly as he could.

"OH MY GOD! LEXY! BABY! You are… you are…oh my…" Bella blinked rapidly and then she burst into tears.

Alexis stared at her mother and promptly began to cry as well.

Edward stared at the two most important women in his life and sighed. _Oh hell._

Just then Charlie and Billy walked in and both stopped at the sight of Bella and Alexis in tears.

Charlie's 'gun hand' twitched. _Oh fuck._

"_What did you do?"_ Charlie snarled.

Bella looked up her father and she tried to catch her breath.

"She walked, Daddy and we missed it!" Bella wailed.

Edward stared at Charlie and gave him a smirk as he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Lexy, Sweet Girl can you walk for Grumpy?" Charlie crooned to his granddaughter.

Edward wanted to snigger at the name but he didn't dare.

Instead he reached over and wiped Alexis' tears off her cheeks and kissed her gently, "Go and walk to Grumpy, Princess."

He then reached over and pulled Bella into his lap as she took the camera off the counter and she began to snap photo after photo of the occasion.

It was a while before Jack's 'great escape' was discovered as he tried to 'break into the toilet' and this time he was bathed, diapered, and dressed before they were fed lunch and put down for a nap.

They slept all of fifteen minutes and Edward let Bella sleep as he quickly went into the adjoining room and he played quietly with them for the next hour.

Maggie and Sue were a godsend as they orchestrated the army of caterers, and staff for the two parties with ease.

Billy, Reggie and Charlie were dispatched to supervise the supervisors and the two uncles were told to 'stay out of trouble'.

Ernest sniggered as he and Nicholas put the finishing touches on their setup.

"Ready for 'the sting' brother?" Ernest asked.

Nicholas looked around at the transformed bedroom. It looked austere and slightly sinister – just the way that they wanted it to. The bed had been draped in a swath of black velvet material. There were large black and burgundy velvet cushions scattered on top of it.

The twins had rushed into town the day before to make some 'emergency' purchases. When Bella narrowed her eyes at them, Ernest had shrugged and muttered something about his bowel control not being what it once was – no one asked any further questions as Edward had handed them the keys to his hire car.

A black leather director chair sat facing the door and hidden on the window ledge was a motion activated camera and audio recording device.

If they were lucky, they wouldn't even have to touch the skank. They separated and began to circulate as the party progressed. Bella, Edward, and the twins had a good time. Nicholas watched as Bella and Edward took the twins through the petting zoo, to the toddler water play area.

Nicholas was pleased that Edward had convinced Bella to allow him to hire a photographer for the occasion so that Bella didn't have to worry about anything.

Ernest felt his cell phone vibrate and saw that Nicholas had texted him as soon as 'the barracuda' arrived.

Ernest hurried into position. _Wow, the little strumpet was looking cheap and nasty today,_ Ernest thought as he waited for her to slither up to him.

"Alexandro, hello!" Her cold blue eyes crinkled as she fake smiled at him. Ernest smirked as he kissed her hand, "Hello, Beauty! Let me not waste any time, my brother is eagerly waiting to meet you, so that he can 'access your talents'!"

With a last glance around to make sure that no one would stop them, Ernest quickly led Irena across to the cottage that he was sharing with Billy. Neither brother thought that it was wise to do what they were going to do under the same roof as a _Sherriff_. Even if he was out of his jurisdiction and off duty. They both knew that if Charlie caught them, he would make sure that their asses were thrown in jail.

When he opened the door to his bedroom, he was thrilled to see Nicholas already half sprawled in his 'director's chair."

He was wearing cream Bermuda shorts with a white wife beater and a blue button down over it that was unbuttoned.

Thick gold chains hung around his neck and Ernest wanted to laugh when he saw the large diamond stud in his brother's ear.

He was wearing more gold and diamonds than a rap artist at an awards show and when Ernest looked at Irena, he could see that she was positively drooling.

_Greedy bitch! She wanted Edward and all his money, that was all and she didn't care what she did to secure that!_

"Xav, brother! This exquisite pet is Irena Ross. _'Enchanted'_, this is Xavier, my brother."

'Xavier' looked at the woman who was so inappropriately dressed for a children's birthday party. Her barely covered pussy and the round implanted orbs of her butt cheeks hung out of the bottom of the jeans shorts.

Her wife beater just covered her nipples and it was clear as daylight that she wasn't wearing a bra.

She tossed her ebony hair over her shoulder and pouted her lips a she looked at the 'famous director'.

"Mr. Austeni, it is a pleasure to meet you," she gushed with false enthusiasm, making sure that she leaned over and he got an eyeful of the 'girls'.

'Xavier' openly sneered at her, "We shall see if it is a pleasure, Miss Ross. Do you take it up the ass?" Nicholas asked bluntly.

Irena didn't blink; instead she smiled, "Of course. Up the ass, pussy, in my mouth! You can cum anywhere, anyhow, anytime."

'Xavier' stared at her, "What was your interest in Edward Cullen?" He spread his legs and pointed to a spot between his thighs.

Irena dropped to her knees in one movement and crawled over until she was almost pressed up against 'Xavier's' groin. Her hand flew out to his zipper but he held her wrists tightly in his hands. Irena was surprised that someone as old as this man had such strength.

What she didn't know was that the twins worked out every day for at least two hours. They ran marathons, swam three miles at a time and bench pressed with men fifty years younger than themselves. And they didn't need Viagra.

"What is your interest in Edward Cullen? I won't ask you again!"

"He was just a new toy!" Irena said as she winced from the force of his fingers. "He means nothing to me! He is so fucking in love with his stupid, vapid, permanently pregnant wife that he basically ran away from me! I heard him in the shower later on, I was going to offer him a blow-job and all I heard was 'Bella! Bella!' What a fucking pussy whipped faggot! He probably sucks cock too! I knew that he was too pretty to be a real man!" She gave a bark of laughter and licked her lips as she stared at 'Xavier'. "Can you believe that he only got a hard on because he was fantasizing about h_er_ the entire time that he was with me? What a joke!"

Ernest was shocked at the filth that the young woman was sprouting. He and Nicholas had lived a long time, but he had never heard a young, beautiful woman spew such venom and filth.

Ernest had fucked five dollar whores, fuck, he had fucked entire whore houses, but in all of his eighty six years, he had never met a woman as ugly as Irena Ross. He felt physically ill and he knew that he was not going to be able to 'perform'. He was too disgusted by the creature in front of his brother.

Nicholas looked at Ernst and he could tell what was going through his head. Just like Ernest, Nicholas was shocked and disgusted by the 'woman' in front of him.

"So, what will it take to buy your _devotion_, Miss Ross? What is your price?" his voice was harsh in the quiet room.

Irena stared blankly at him for a moment before she answered, "I'm not a whore!" she said faintly.

Xavier raised an eyebrow, "No? And yet you are willing to let both my brother and I fuck your ass, your pussy, your mouth, and I bet that if I wanted to bring some toys, you would let me. Am I right? Do you like a little pain?"

Irena nodded.

"So what is your price? For let's say three months and then I promise that you will get the role of a lifetime. We want six months of your 'devotion' exclusive use of all of your holes – name your price!"

Irena stared at Xavier and then at Alexandro and she smiled, "Fifty million dollars U.S"

"And we can use you as our slut?"

"Yes!"

Nicholas began to laugh as Ernest joined him. Irena looked from one to the other, "What is so funny?"

Nicholas stopped laughing and stood up.

"I wouldn't give you a dime, nor would I touch you for a billion dollars!" Ernest said grimly.

Irena quickly got to her feet. She looked from one to the other, "What is going on here?" she screeched.

Nicholas opened his mouth to explain just as there was a knock at the door, _"Hey we are waiting… what is going on here?"_

Charlie stared at the three people standing in the middle of the room.

"Is someone going to explain this?" Charlie went into 'cop' mode immediately. Nicholas and Ernest looked as guilty as anything and the young woman with her breasts almost falling out looked worried and scared.

"Who are you? _A cop?_ Are you all cops? This is entrapment!" Irena shouted.

"Quiet down _Miss CSI_, we are not cops, but you have been caught!" Ernest sneered.

Charlie stepped forward, "I am Sherriff Charles Swan, miss, what happened in here?" he asked as he looked around the room.

Irena shook her head quickly, "N-nothing, Sherriff, nothing at all!"

Nicholas shook his head, "Now we all know that isn't true, so why don't we just show the good Sherriff here what happened."

With that he stepped over to the window and picked up a camera from the sill.

Irena shrieked and she lunged forward but Ernest was faster than her and he gripped her around the waist, "I suggest that you shut up unless of course you would like Garrett, Edward and the rest of your fellow cast and crew so come and see what all the noise is about!" Ernest spat out.

Irena went slack in his arms.

Charlie and Billy looked as if they were in the middle of a horror movie, "Now, Nicholas, I don't want to see any perverted…"

"You will want to hear this, Chief." Nicholas interrupted as he pushed play and Irena's voice was heard loud and clear as she admitted basically admitted that she had only wanted to have Edward for his money and status and that she would do anything for money and fame.

Charlie and Billy's faces hardened as they stared at the woman, "Miss Ross. I could have you arrested for solicitation. I could also make sure that you never work in Hollywood or any other film arena again. My son-in-law, _Edward_, is very _influential_."

Irena paled perceptibly. "Your, your _son-in-law? _Then you are..."

"Vapid Bella's father, yes." Charlie growled.

Irena took a step back from him.

"I-I didn't, I mean, I…" Irena stammered as she looked helplessly from one man to the other.

"We are Ernest and Nicholas Platt – Edward is our grand nephew and Isabella is our grand niece and you picked the wrong family to fuck with, young woman!" Nicholas snared.

Billy stepped between Nicholas, Ernst and Charlie, "Whoa now boys, there must be some agreement that we can reach here,"

_Good cop, bad cop_, my favorite game, Nicolas thought to himself.

Ernest stared at Charlie, "You might want to leave us, Sherriff, our proposal isn't exactly legal."

Charlie shook his head; "Forget it! I'm staying!"

"Fine! This is the _only_ deal Miss Ross. You are going to go out there and you are going to make your excuses to Bella and Kate as to why you have to leave so soon. You _will_ be nice to them and _thank_ them for inviting you today."

"You are going to refuse to travel with Edward on tour to promote this movie – I don't care what you have to do or say – just make sure that you are NEVER alone with our Edward. If you ever approach Edward, Isabella, Garrett, Kate, or any member of our family again, this tape will come out. And before you think it – my brother and I have more billions in the bank than you have lived, so don't even think about trying weaseling your way out of this. We know most of the movie moguls, talent scouts and agents than you could list. Make no mistake: _we will bury you_ if you try to make trouble for us again. Do you understand?"

Charlie Swan rocked back on his heels and he suddenly found a new respect and affection for the two elderly gentlemen. While it was true that they were fifteen year olds, trapped in old bodies, they loved their family more than anything and they included Bella in that. Anyone who loved his daughter and grandchildren the way they did and were willing to risk going to jail for them, deserved some respect and gratitude.

"Are we done here?" Charlie asked.

Irena looked green. She knew that she was fucked. Anyway she looked at it, she was fucked.

"Yes, we are done." She said.

Billy opened the door and smiled at her as she glared at the four men and left quickly.

Charlie looked from Ernest to Nicholas, "This never leaves this room, understand?"

They nodded innocently.

"I mean it, you two are treading a thin line, so don't push it! Now come on, the children are waiting!"

Bella looked up as Billy and Charlie walked out of the cottage, followed closely by Nicholas and Ernest.

She frowned and wondered what they had been doing back there, but she didn't have time to give it much thought because at that moment the caterers brought out the Sesame Street birthday cake.

The three one year olds were each given a mini cake and they began to destroy it with their tiny little fists. Bella captured every moment as Alexis, Jackson and Steven 'shared' their cake with their parents and soon they were all covered in vanilla sponge and frosting.

It was wonderful. Bella's eyes met Edward's over the tops of the little copper haired boy with pin straight hair that seemed to flop and sprout in all directions and the toffee colored curls of their little girl.

For a moment the entire world stopped as they told each other with their eyes everything that they were feeling.

_I love you…_

_More than life itself…._

_To infinity…_

_And beyond._

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Long after the parties had ended and the house and grounds had been restored to their former order, Bella lay freshly loved and showered in Edward's arms.

Edward had supervised the babies' bath earlier and he had made sure that the sitter sat within hearing distance of their room.

After the party had ended, Edward slowly undressed Bella before he turned on the shower and washed her from head to the very tips of her toes, making sure that he followed his hands with his mouth until she was sobbing with the force of her release from his mouth and fingers alone.

Once she was dried, Edward carried her to their bedroom, where he dried her hair and made slow, sweet love to her as she cried out his name.

His nose was nuzzling her neck as he peppered tiny kisses over her bare shoulder.

Bella sighed, "It was a good day."

"It was a perfect day, Baby, thank you."

Bella smiled sleepily as she felt his hands curve over her stomach to tap against her tight skin. A tiny kick answered his father's tap and Bella giggled.

"I can't believe that we are having another baby."

Edward snorted softly, "Let's hope this one likes to keep his pants on!"

"Jack is just like his daddy, so ready to show off the 'goods'!"

"That's my boy!"

"It's hard to believe that we are leaving here in six weeks time. Sometimes it feels as if we have lived here forever. I'm looking forward to seeing the family again, though."

Edward nodded, "Mom made me promise to send her the DVD of the party tomorrow by FedEx."

They both sighed in sleepy contentment and Edward felt his eyes drifting closed.

Edward felt Bella's hand drift over his cheek, "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I am so lucky to have you," she said brokenly and he knew that she was thinking about the fact that he had been shot two years before.

Edward's eyes snapped open and in a flash he had rolled Bella onto her back as he snapped the bedside light on and his hands caged her in on either side.

He stared down into her watery chocolate gaze and he felt his heart melt, "Isabella Cullen, don't you know that you are my life? If there was nothing else – if we lost everyone in our families –everyone, you would still be my. _Life. _It is I that should be thanking you, Isabella."

Bella bit her lip as tears ran into her hair, "Yeah?" she said with a trembling laugh.

Edward groaned and leaned down on his hands to press his lips to the tip of her nose, "Yeah, now can we go to sleep?"

Bella nodded, "Sorry, it's those damn hormones again!"

They settled down again, this time Bella was curled into Edward's chest, with her head resting over his heart as he stroked his fingers down her spine and back until she was asleep. Only then did he give into the overwhelming tiredness.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

June turned into July quickly and within one week of Alexis walking, Jackson climbed out of his cot for the first time and walked into his parents' room at 3 a.m., almost giving Edward a heart attack as he felt the tiny hands patting his cheeks.

After he realized that Jackson was indeed breaking out of his cot under his own steam, Edward pulled the wriggling baby into his arms on the sofa so that Bella wasn't kicked awake.

It was only after Edward filmed the way the baby scaled the side of his cot, climbing onto the attached change table to then use the drawers below the unit as a step ladder that Bella realized that their problems had just begun.

It seemed that overnight, her angelic and obedient twins turned into mischievous imps that challenged every command with a resounding "NO!"

Bella was sad to see Charlie, Sue and Billy return to Forks, but she knew that Charlie had to get back to work. They promised to fly out for the birth of their next grandchild as Edward and Bella had gifted them round trip tickets for the occasion.

The uncles stayed for another three weeks and Bella was amazed at how helpful they were. They seemed to hover over the twins constantly, always on hand to pick one or both of them up so that Bella didn't try to lift them herself.

She was into the home stretch and she was tired, swollen and short tempered if her bazaar food cravings were not met.

Pickles and chocolate spread, watermelon with mustard, raw onion with strawberry preserve – Edward tried not to show his dismay or his distaste for any of Bella's 'snacks' but he quietly admitted to his uncles that he was a little alarmed at her diverse choices.

The 'boys' had all been kicked outside while Bella sat inside with the air conditioner turned to its lowest setting. All that Edward had done was to ask if she wanted a sweater and the next thing he was sitting on the front porch watching Alexis and Jackson run on the lawn with his uncles.

Twenty minutes later Bella opened the front door an announced that dinner was ready as if she had not been screaming like a banshee just a while before.

As Edward carried a wriggling Alexis inside, Bella looped her arm around his waist, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Edward smiled indulgently, "You are forgiven, Baby Girl."

The following week Edward took Bella away for the night. They enjoyed a wonderful dinner and they both loved sleeping in the next morning before Edward drove them to a photographer that had been recommended to him so that they could do a couple of 'belly shots'. Edward was adamant about documenting Bella's stomach and she reluctantly agreed, but she was more than pleased with the result of the photo shoot.

The photograph that they finally chose to have enlarged, framed and packaged for shipping was in black and white. Bella was wearing a pair of hipster boy shorts with her hands folded over her breasts, while Edward had removed his shirt and was standing behind her cradling her stomach in his hands.

Bella loved the fact that she could see a sliver of Edward's underwear above the belt of his and he thought that Bella looked sexy.

The uncles had sat down with the rest of the family on the third day of August to have a final breakfast with everyone before they flew home when Edward's phone rang.

He saw that it was Jasper and punched his phone, "Jazz – is it time?"

Bella could hear excited voices on the other side and punched Edward's arm.

Edward growled at her as he listened to his brother-in-laws emotional voice.

"Really? That's fantastic, man! Give her our love and kisses – yeah, tomorrow! Love you, bro!"

Bella was tapping the table impatiently, "Well? Is she in labor?"

Edward grinned at her, "So _Christopher Heath Whitlock_ was born our time at 8 o'clock this morning!" They all looked at the clock, it was 8.22 a.m.

"Alice went into labor on the beach and they just got her to hospital in time. She was only in labor for an hour and a bit and the baby is a week early. He weighs dead on seven pounds and Jazz says that he looks like you Uncle Ernie, he is wrinkly and bald!"

The table erupted into laughter while Ernest sputtered and 'disowned' everyone, but he winked at Bella and rubbed her stomach.

Bella waited until the laughter had died down before she said, 'Well I'm sure that Jasper is happy now that he had his son. Alice was really upset when he wouldn't allow the doctors to tell them what she was having."

Edward nodded, "He was crying and laughing so hard, it was hard to hear him, but he promises to send pictures as soon as he can take them. Apparently the Italians are a little old fashioned when it comes to childbirth and Jasper will only go in to see Alice and Christopher, once they have both been bathed and cleaned up!"

Edward got up quickly and he opened the bottle of champagne that he had put in the fridge for just this occasion.

Everyone toasted and even Bella had a small sip.

After breakfast Ernest and Nicholas said their goodbyes to everyone before Edward and Bella walked them out to the waiting limousine.

Bella put her arms around both men and she held them tightly to her, "Thank you – for everything, Uncles, and I do mean everything." She kissed their cheeks and pulled away.

Nicholas stared at her, "You know?" He hissed, and Bella nodded, "Charlie told me everything that you and _Alejandro_ did, _Xavier_ and I just want you to know that our home is always your home, okay?"

She grinned at them as she pulled back, while Edward looked at them in suspicion, "Hey! What are you old codgers up to now? My wife is not _posing_ for any nude photographs!"

Ernest winked at Bella as he turned to Edward, "There is nothing that concerns you, young whippersnapper, but if you ever hurt this girl, you will have us to answer to!"

Edward pulled Bella into his side possessively and Nicholas chuckled as he got into the car, "You are so easy Edward, it's sad really; you are just like your father. Carlisle always was pussy-whipped!"

Edward groaned as the elderly twins burst out laughing and the limo drove off down the dirt road. He dropped his head to Bella's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Do you plan on running off with my great-uncles?"

Bella laughed as she turned around to face him. She put her one hand around his neck with difficulty as her belly was in their way.

"Never! You have ruined me for anyone else, Edward Cullen!"

Edward put an arm over her shoulder as he turned them to head back inside the house. "Good!"

"Hmm, I can't believe that we are going home in just over a week!" Bella said.

Edward smiled, "And then the family will be home and then it will be time for Noodle to come."

"Good times ahead!" Bella said with a laugh.

Edward kissed her temple as they walked inside, "Good times!"

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: So, did the uncles do enough? Was it too much? And little Christopher Heath Whitlock is in the house, people! So, not long to go now. I know, I know. There is so much more that is going to happen in their lives but we will do a time jump before the end of this story so that we are nicely set up for the continuation or … **_**A FAMILY LIKE OURS**_**….**

**What do you think? Are you sure that you want to read more about the lives of the Whitlock/Cullen/Nomad clans? Good times and bad? Preteen and teenage angst and arguments? Retirements and reinventions? First dates – more Doms – (shocker there!) more subs…. *winks* let me know.**

**Love,**

**Michele**

_**P.S. MY WONDERFUL FIORELLA IS BUSY WRITING A MARVOLOUS STORY AND SHE NEEDS A BETA! ANY OFFERS? Please contact her on TWCS and fanfiction WEBSITE under the penname famaggiolo.**_

Hi all, Fiorella here, as Michie has said I am looking for a beta, so any help would be grateful from anyone. I would also like to take a moment to say a HUGE "WELCOME" to my new niece, she came into this world last weekend on Sunday, London time of 12:45 in the afternoon, she was delivered via emergency c-section 8 weeks early. (My sister's placenta was dying and she had stopped growing.) She weighed 1.9kg for the Australians, 4.18lb for the Americans and British, so she is tiny and cute. After one week she is out of the hospital and they are all settling into home today.

So Verena Fiorella Sandrini, welcomed to the family – and yes she got my name as a middle name. It was a bit of a joke from me to start off with but in the end it sounded the best… I had tears in my eyes when I found out.

Have a good Sunday readers and see you in two weeks.

Love Fiorella


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.

_**At the end of Chapter 79:**_

"_**Do you plan on running off with my great-uncles?"**_

_**Bella laughed as she turned around to face him. She put her one hand around his neck with difficulty as her belly was in their way.**_

"_**Never! You have ruined me for anyone else, Edward Cullen!"**_

_**Edward put an arm over her shoulder as he turned them to head back inside the house. "Good!"**_

"_**Hmm, I can't believe that we are going home in just over a week!" Bella said.**_

_**Edward smiled, "and then the family will be home and then it will be time for Noodle to come."**_

"_**Good times ahead!" Bella said with a laugh.**_

_**Edward kissed her temple as they walked inside, "Good times!"**_

_**PEOPLE LIKE US**_

_**CHAPTER 80**_

Bella bit her lip as she bent down to fix Jack's shoes. She shook her head as he grinned at her, "You are a little shoe pixie! Ever since you found your feet, you have wanted shoes on!"

Jack laughed, "Toooshssss onnnn!" Which was Jackson speak for 'shoes on'.

"Shoes on, Pumpkin Pie! Now go and get your bag, because Nana will be here soon!"

"Geeeeeeee, nana nana!" he shouted as he ran into the kitchen where Maggie was waiting for him, to show her the pair of Nikes that looked like his daddy's. Bella heard Maggie coo at him.

She was 'Geeeee' and for some reason, Reggie had become 'Meeeeee'.

Jackson had taken to copying everything that Edward wore and did. From the color of his T-shirts to the way he touched his hair. That morning he was dressed in a tiny pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and the cutest blue and green plaid shirt that Bella had ever seen. His coppery hair stuck up in all directions and Bella was contemplating sending him into town with his father to get a haircut.

Alice had been wonderful in trimming his wild locks, and she had lots of experience because she used to trim Edward's hair when they were younger. Bella loved the way that Jackson would sit on the barstool in front of the mirror and he would silently watch every snip that Alice made with the small scissors. His bright green eyes would watch her movements and when she was finished she would look at him and ask him solemnly, "Is that like Daddy's hair, Jack?"

He would run his plump little fingers through his soft strands before he would nod, "Yep!"

Alice's payment was always a kiss and a hug, which Jackson and Alexis gave in abundance.

The family reunion that had taken place at Cullen crest had been nosy, fun and everyone agreed that almost three months without seeing each other was far too long. They were all relieved that Edward and Jasper had decided to take a break from making movies so that the family could settle down for a while.

The women had cried as they hugged and Esme could not get enough of the twins. Bella cried when she held Christopher for the first time and she, Rosalie and Alice promised each other that they would never go so long again without seeing each other.

The cousins fell right into becoming reacquainted in the way that only children can do.

When Edward had told her that Irena was behaving strangely regarding their promotional schedule; Bella had told Edward what had transpired at the children's' birthday party. At first Edward had been shocked by his uncles behavior and even more so by Charlie and Billy's complicity. After a few minutes though his mouth had been twitching and then he had started to laugh.

Of course the uncles' latest escapade was never going to remain a secret and even though Esme pretended to be angry with them, she admitted to Bella secretly that she had never been prouder of her uncles.

Bella had found that since they had arrived back on the ranch a little over two weeks before, Jackson and Alexis had become 'daddy-crazy'. They wanted _daddy_ to hold them, and _daddy_ had to sing to them, and bathe them and play with them.

Esme had tried to reassure Bella that they were just happy to have Edward home with them, but Bella knew the truth: _They didn't like her because she was having another baby and they knew it._

She knew that she was slower to move around and she couldn't crawl on the floor. And they hated their cots now that they could walk and bedtime had become a battlefield times two when Bella tried to put them to sleep, but when Edward walked into their bedroom, the twins were all angelic smiles and yawns and Edward would amble downstairs twenty minutes later.

_The hated her! They resented the fact that she was pregnant and they hated her._

Bella sat down on the bottom step as she listened to the babbling voices of the twins. They held entire conversations with each other and what was scary was that they understood the other's 'words'.

"They are probably plotting to murder me in my sleep!" She grumbled to herself as she sat with her chin balancing on her hands that were propped up on her knees.

She felt a twinge of pain in the small of her back again, "Damn shoes!" she had been feeling back pain all week, on and off and she was sure that she had pinched a nerve or something.

She rubbed her head with her finger tips. Her head was sore, in fact she felt a little achy all over.

"Maybe I need a bath…" she muttered to herself.

"You know, Darlin' the first thing to go is the mind…"

Bella looked up with a smile, "Jasper! This is a pleasant surprise, are you looking for Edward? He's in the music room, I think…"

When she moved to get up he waved her back and promptly sat down next to her.

"No, actually, I'm looking for you. Happy birthday, sweet sister," he smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Bella looked at him and rolled her eyes, he was the stereo-typical advert for cowboys everywhere!

Lean, tanned, muscled – he even had the large buckle, dusty boots and a freaking cowboy hat!

"What?" Jazz drawled as he returned her stare.

Bella giggled, "Oh my God, you are every woman's wet dream idea of a cowboy! It's ridiculous!"

Jasper chuckled and flicked is hat up with his finger. He winked at her with a smirk playing on his mouth, "Why thank ya Ma'am, its mighty kind of ya ta say so!" he said in an exaggerated southern accent.

Bella fanned her face and bumped his shoulder with her own and giggled, "Okay you smooth talking reprobate, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Ali wanted me to remind you that dinner is at seven sharp and that you make sure that you rest all you need to this afternoon, because she doesn't want you fading at nine o'clock!" Jasper smiled at the fact that he had managed to remember Alice's message verbatim.

Bella leaned forward and rubbed her fingers into the small of her back, trying to relieve the ache.

"Yeah, we'll be there and I'm going to take a bath and try to relax just as soon as Esme gets here to take the possums."

Jasper frown as he saw the discomfort that Bella was in, "Are you in labor B?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I went to see the doctor a couple of days ago and I am right on schedule – we are in week forty and Noodle is in position but I'm not dilated, so she said that it could be any day now, but it won't be today unless something drastic happens, so Alice can calm the hell down!"

Jasper smiled calmly as Bella finished talking. He wasn't fazed by Bella's shifting moods. He was used to Alice's moods changing lighting fast and he knew that she could go from a sobbing wreck to a giggling bundle of joy in a matter of minutes.

Christopher's birth might have been 'easy' but Alice's mood swings were anything but easy. She was also struggling to breast feed, as Christopher was a hungry baby and much more demanding than Tiffany Ann had been, so Alice was up at all hours of the night and she refused to express her milk into bottles so that Jasper could help her.

"Well, here, let me scoot up a step and you move over and let me rub your back for you." He said soothingly.

And that is how Esme found her son and daughter-in-law when she opened the door a few moments later. Bella was sitting between Jasper's sprawled out legs and he was massaging her back and shoulders as she hummed and aaah'd and generally made 'sex' noises.

"Well, this looks like it is a good morning for some of us? Are you both having fun?" She said with a laugh as she put her purse onto the hall table.

Bella opened her eyes and smiled at her mother-in-law, "This man has golden hands, Mom! You should try him out sometime" Bella said and then she and Esme stared wide-eyed at each other as her comment sank in.

Bella blushed furiously as Esme laughed and Jasper joined in with a rueful chuckle, "Well now, while I love the compliments and the recommendation Darlin' I don't think that my lovely wife will appreciate you hiring out my 'services' to her mother."

Esme laughed, "Hire out your services?' Oh Jasper, Sweetheart, there is no way I would pay for your services, not when I have Carlisle and his masterful fingers at home!"

Jasper groaned and shook his head, "Not an image that I want in my brain, thank you Mama E!" He quickly got to his feet and walked to the front door, "I'm going back to the studio, so I will see you 'ladies' and Bella? We'll see you later!"

Bella and Esme waited for the door to close behind him before they began to giggle.

"Nana! Nana!" Came the excited squeals as two sets of feet could be heard tottering down the hallway. Jackson raced around the corner with Alexis hot on his heels.

"NO JACK!" Alexis screamed as Jackson pushed past her and threw himself at Esme's legs.

Alexis stood in the entrance hall and glared at her brother. Her bottom lip was pushed out and her little arms were wrapped across her chest.

Bella groaned inwardly, this was another new development. Her twins didn't always see eye to eye and Jacksons seemed to have no problem in working out that his sister was smaller and therefore an easy target for his games of one-upmanship.

"NO JACK!" Alexis shouted again and this time she stamped her foot and shook her head of chocolate curls. Bella hid a smile as one hot, dramatic lone tear fell down her cheek. Alexis had found her voice and her inner Diva and she was not afraid to use either of them. Edward said that she was as head strong and as stubborn as her mama.

"Aaw, Lexy, come to Mama, Sweetie," Bella crooned, but Alexis turned her dark brown eyes on her mother and shook her head, "NO!"

She looked up the stairs behind Bella and her bottom lip trembled as another tear fell, "Dadaaaaa!" She wailed as Edward jogged down the stairs. He tenderly stroked Bella's neck as he passed her on the steps before he sank to his knees and opened his arms, "Come here, Princess."

That was all it took for the little girl to fly at her father, crying and babbling as she almost tripped before Edward caught her and scooped her against his chest.

Alexis played Edward and every other male in the family like a fiddle and none of them seemed to mind or care, no matter how much Bella tried to discourage them from spoiling her and Tiffany, she was afraid that Alexis, Tiffany and any other girl children that were born into the Cullen family were going to be spoilt rotten.

Edward kissed the fragrant and impossibly soft curls as looked over Alexis' head at Bella. She was staring at Alexis with sadness in her eyes.

Edward knew that their toddlers had been avoiding Bella for the past week and he maintained that they could sense her tension and stress. The more that she tried to capture their attention, the more they rejected her advances.

Edward whispered words of comfort to Alexis and he felt her relax against him. With a last kiss he walked over to Esme with a smile, "Hi Mom, are you sure that you are up to this? These two are no longer the docile babies that you left behind, you know."

Esme shook her head, "Please Darling, after spending the weekend with your siblings four children, these two are little angels, aren't you, my darlings?"

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice had flown to Los Angeles the past weekend to attend a premier of Jasper's last movie.

Alexis wiggled and Edward set her back on her feet and she took Esme's outstretched hand, "Anyway, Maggie and Reggie are joining us a little later, so I don't want either of you to worry about anything today. Bella? Are you listening to me Honey? We want you to have a relaxing day, okay?" The mock severity of her voice was softened by her tender smile.

Bella nodded and stood up, "I hear you, Mom. Thank you for this." She reached out and touched Alexis' curls and then she stroked Jackson's cheek.

"I love you both so much. Be good for Nana, okay?" She said quietly.

"Tay!"

"Tay! Go!"

"Can I have a hug?" Bella hated herself for asking, or begging them, but she felt so needy that she couldn't help herself.

Alexis shook her head first and then Jackson shook his – _no._

Edward saw the tears spring to Bella's eyes and he knelt in front of the twins with a frown between his eyes, "Hey now, you don't say 'no' to Mama. Now, come over here and give Mama a hug and a kiss and then you can go with Nana."

Jackson stared at his father for a moment – he knew that daddy meant business when he used that tone of voice and so after a moment he took a step forward and then another and he reached up with his little arms and scrambled onto his mother's lap, "Tiss, Mama!" He demanded. _Kiss, Mama._

Bella smiled through her tears as the little boy wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around his mother's wide girth. Bella melted as she felt her son snuggle into her body.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered as she breathed his wonderful and unique 'boy/baby' smells in.

"Mama," he whispered as he pressed his wet little lips to her neck.

Once Jackson was back on the floor Edward turned his attention to his daughter, "Alexis, come and say goodbye to Mama."

Alexis stuck her thumb in her mouth as she walked over to her mother; she stared up at Bella with eyes that were identical to her mothers.

Suddenly Alexis pulled her thumb out of her mouth, "Dooo Mama!" _Down Mama._ She ordered as she pointed to the ground in front of her. Bella smiled, "You come up here, Possum."

Edward lifted Alexis who held out her arms to Bella, "Oh Lexy, I love you so much! Be good at Nana and Papa's house, okay!"

Alexis kissed her cheek noisily before leaned down and kissed Bella's stomach, "Baaabeeee", she whispered before she looked into her mother's watery eyes, "Aaw bettttaaah!" She announced and she smiled before she wiggled for Edward to put her down again.

"That's right, Princess, Mama's all better now." Edward said as Bella chuckled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Esme hugged and kissed Bella, "Have a wonderful Birthday Sweetheart. Relax and enjoy your day and we will see you both for a belated birthday breakfast tomorrow morning alright?"

Edward helped to secure the children in the car seats that had become a permanent fixture in her Mercedes as she always seemed to be transporting one or more of her grandchildren around.

Bella walked quietly up the stairs as she heard Edward talking to Esme. She walked into their bedroom with a sigh.

She loved their bedroom. It was always the right combination of heat or coolness depending on the weather, style and comfort.

She noticed that Maggie had changed their bedding from the crisp white linens that they used for summer to hunter's green bedding with accents of deep blue and dark red. Their curtains had been changed to a rich green, blue and red tartan which was reflected in the wool throws on the chez lounges.

As she was about to lie down, Edward walked into the room, "Would you like to take a warm bath with me, Baby Girl?"

Bella nodded in gratitude, "I was just about to talk myself up to moving to put the water into the bath when you walked in."

Edward smiled, "It's already done. I put the water in earlier and turned the thermostat down and I turned the bubbles up. Come on," he held out his hand and Bella took it quickly.

Bella exclaimed with excitement when she saw what Edward had been up to earlier. The bathroom had been hung with tens of strands of fairy lights. Hurricane lamps dotted the floor, lighting up the corners of the room but left the giant spa-bath in semi-darkness.

The sky-light screen had been partially closed which also helped to create a secluded, hide-away.

"Edward! This looks amazing!"

Edward grinned, "There's more – there's some delicatessen nibbles for you as well as some sweet treats, water and herbal tea. I wasn't sure what you would feel like…" he sounded nervous and Bella turned to face him, "Love, I'm sorry that I have been a bitch to you, no, don't deny it, I have! I have been completely impossible in the past few weeks. There is no excuse because you have been an absolute saint – you never complain, you never reprimand me for being so impossible, and I really am grateful, but I am sorry and I promise that I will really try harder."

She reached up and kissed his mouth, "I know that I haven't said it a lot lately, but I love you Edward Anthony Cullen."

Edward smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose, "I know that the last few weeks of this pregnancy has been tough on you, and I'm sorry that the possums are giving you a hard time, I just think that somehow they sense that their lives are about to change and maybe they are turning to me for comfort. Whatever it is, please don't let it hurt you, Baby. Jackson and Alexis love you – they adore you and once Noodle gets here, they are going to be fine."

"You don't know that." Bella said with a slight pout.

Edward nodded his head, "I do actually, and I've been reading up, and I'm smart." He wiggled his eyebrows at Bella and she smiled at him, "There's my girl, come on, let's talk about this in the tub."

They settled into the large tub with Edward at one end and Bella opposite. Edward filled their plates with food and Bella opened up bottles of water after she had piled her shorter hair on top of her head and secured it with a few bobby pins.

Bella sighed as she felt her achy muscles relax in the warm water.

"This is so good, thank you."

Edward smiled as he let his legs brush Bella's thighs, "My pleasure Love. Today is all about you, so whatever you want to do; you just have to say the words."

Bella bit her lip and her eyes darkened, "Well, if you put it that way, there is something that I would like."

Edward watched as her pert nipples seemed to pebble, about the frothing water. "Yeah, what's that?" His voice was husky as his thoughts turned naughty.

Bella's fingers trailed up his legs that lay on either side of her body.

"Hmm, I think that I need some 'in depth' therapy and maybe some _massage therapy_."

Edward's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Really? Well now, that sounds like a job for 'Eddie the masseuse'," he grinned wickedly when Bella giggled.

"I think that would be a really good idea. I wonder if he's available." Bella said as she felt her cheeks grow warm. She tapped her chin as if she was thinking.

Edward's hands gently cupped her knees, "I think that it can be arranged." His hands slid up her silky thighs and Bella put her hands over his for a moment, before she leaned back.

They smiled at each other before Bella picked up her plate again, "Best birthday ever!"

Once Edward had made sure that Bella had eaten enough and that she was relaxed, he helped her out of the bath and dried her with a fluffy towel before he toweled himself off and he led her into their bedroom.

He put a towel over their bed and Bella lay on her left side, while Edward gathered some unscented body oil before he put some quiet jazz music on, closed the curtains and lit a couple of candles. He kissed Bella softly before he slid a blindfold over her eyes, and Bella felt her belly tighten with excitement.

Between the twins, Edward's filming schedule and her pregnancy; their playtime had become sporadic at best.

Edward had continued to collar her each week, even though most of that time was spent out of any 'playtime', they had both felt it best for Bella to keep in the habit of being a submissive one or two days a week. Edward had become quite inventive during this time and Bella was never sure what instruction she would receive or when.

Sometimes he would order her not to wear any underwear, and then there had been the time that he had not allowed her to look at him directly, which wouldn't have been a challenge, except that they had Brian, Andy and their wives over for dinner. He also had fun laying out her clothing and they had many laughs over what he chose sometimes.

Because the children were becoming more aware of their surroundings, they also decided that Bella was not to call Edward 'Master' or 'Sir' unless they were in their bedroom, playroom or alone in the house. Hand signals were also reserved for these times.

Bella welcomed the darkness from the black velvet covering and she hummed quietly as she felt herself relax further.

Edward poured a little oil into his hands and warmed it before he began to massage her toes, feet, and calves, Edward stayed away from the ankle area, as he had heard it could induce labor. His touch was gentle and firm and he was careful not to use too much pressure just as the masseuse that he had taken a couple of lessons from, had showed him.

Edward lifted one leg and placed it over his lap as he moved from her knee to her thigh.

He could feel the muscled twitching and he could smell Bella's sweet arousal. "Relax," he whispered and Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She loved how sensitive her body was when she was pregnant. Her skin tingled from Edward's ministrations and the slightest touch could leave her aroused and wanting.

Edward didn't touch her where she craved it, but instead he moved on to the other leg, before he gently turned Bella onto her back and he began to very gently massage her hips and stomach. He smiled as he felt his son kick in response to his father's touch as he usually did.

Edward moved on to Bella's chest and although she pushed her breasts into his hands, his touch was impersonal, almost clinical, avoiding her nipples. He smiled when she whimpered and then whined, "Don't tease me, Edward…"

"Shush! I am Eddie remember? Now miss, please lie still." He admonished as he moved to massage her shoulders, arms and fingers.

Edward could hear Bella's breathing pick up as she anticipated the next step of the massage. Edward braced Bella's back and he propped her up on a few cushions.

"Are you still okay?" he murmured into her ear.

"Hmm, better than okay." She sounded eager and excited.

"Relax. Remember this is to relax you…"

With that he moved down the bed and gently pried her legs wide apart. He had placed pillows on either side of her legs so that they could fall to the sides without Bella having to tense her muscles at all.

Edward couched down and he poured some more lotion onto his hands. He could see how wet she was and smiled to himself. Bella always flooded when he teased her like this. Slowly, he moved his thumbs to the juncture of her thighs and he brushed over her outer lips.

Bella hissed and her hips bucked. Edward held her hip with one hand, "Ssshh, relax, I'm gonna take good care of you."

Bella took a deep breath and her muscles relaxed again.

Edward gently began to trace her outer lips, from the apex just above her clit to where the skin folded into the cheeks of her bottom.

Bella was lost in the sensation of his fingers. Her skin felt as if it was alive. Everywhere his fingers and hands had touched was alive and vibrating. She was lost in a sea of feeling. Her nipples were hard and aching for his lips or his fingers.

Her pussy felt as if it was trying to suck his fingers inside it, without him having touched her there.

Edward's touch grew firmer. He held her lips between his fingers, massaging the soft flesh. He could see how her clit had swelled up and was peeking out from its hood. Edward had to force himself not to lean forward and suck the little pink nubbin into his mouth.

Her little pussy entrance quivered open and closed as it enticed him to push his fingers or his dick inside it warmth. Bella's juices ran freely out of the opening and he watched as it pooled beneath her and in the crack of her ass.

_Fuck!_ He could feel beads of perspiration on his forehead. _Focus, Cullen!_

His thumbs spread her labia open to unveil her inner lips and clit. He could swear that it was winking at him, beckoning him to move closer.

Unable to resist, Edward brushed the tip of her clit with his pointer finger.

Bella hissed and her hips jerked upwards.

Edward ignored her and moved down to her entrance. He moved his fingers around the entrance in a clockwise massage, in a pulsing motion on the skin, preparing her just as Stanley had taught him. He and Bella had gone to visit their friends one day and Stanley had offered to give him and Bella a private lesson on the art of Yonni Massage as it was written in the Kama Sutra.

Now Edward's fingers moved deeper inside her, curling upwards to her G-spot. He felt the puffy rough patch and he began to stroke it lightly. He knew that she was close because the flush of her arousal had spread down her chest as she panted with the effort to hold her climax back.

Edward pushed another finger inside her and he began to tap his fingertips against her G-spot as he slowing began to masturbate her clit which had risen out of its hood completely and looked like a ripe cherry just waiting to be plucked.

"Let me hear you, Isabella." Edward encouraged as his fingers slid up and down the swollen clit.

Bella was turning her head from side to side and all that Edward could hear were sounds and muttered curses, "…fuck…aaagh, Jeeez, ohgod, ohgod, Edward, fuck…"

Suddenly, just as he felt her G-spot swelling with blood and her juices began to flow faster, Edward stiffened his fingers as he pounded them inside her and he pinched her clit between his fingers – hard.

Bella arched off the bed and she screamed as she began to squirt her juice over Edward's arm and chest.

Without waiting, Edward ripped his towel off and he quickly turned Bella around so that she was lying on her left side. He gripped her leg and pulled it over his hip as he guided his cock to her entrance and pushed himself deep inside her.

"FUCK!" Bella screamed again as she began to climax for the second time in as many minutes.

"Fuck, Baby, you are so fucking tight. Your pussy is so hot. Fuck me, Bella. Can you cum again for me? Hmm. If I do this-"

One hand held her hip while Edward used two fingers from his other hand, which was slick with a combination of her juice and oil and her pressed them inside her ass.

"Edward! Please!" Bella wasn't sure if she was pleading for him to stop or never to stop as she felt her body begin to convulse as another climax began to overtake her.

With one last thrust of his cock deep inside her heat and his fingers jammed inside her back passage, they both shouted as they climaxed. Edward felt his balls tighten and he could feel his seed shoot out of him.

They lay shaken and panting for a long time before Edward grunted and they both felt the loss of the contact as he removed his fingers and his softening cock.

"Damn, Edward, I don't think that I will ever move again." Bella said breathlessly.

Edward groaned and he gave a half laugh, "I don't think that my knees are going to work again!"

A while later, Edward stirred, "Let's take a shower and then you can sleep,"

Bella waddled reluctantly into the bathroom and she sat on the shower seat while Edward washed the excess oil off her.

Her skin felt soft and was glowing from the massage as Edward dried her off and he quickly discarded the protective bed cover and towels on the bed as Bella blow-dried her hair. The candles were put out and Bella slipped between the soft sheets as she blinked sleepily.

"Are you still achy?" Edward asked as he brushed her hair off her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Bella shook her head, "No, I think that 'Eddie' took care of everything really well, thank you."

Edward kissed her neck gently, "Good, now sleep so that you are rested for tonight."

Bella hummed happily, "Best birthday ever…" she said before her soft snores filled the room.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward smiled at Bella as she looked at him in the mirror, "You look beautiful tonight, Baby." He said.

Bella blushed and looked down to put her shoes on. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

Edward moved forward and pressed her onto the bench in their dressing room. He knelt in front of her and slipped her silver ballet flats onto her dainty feet. She looked pretty in a midnight blue wrap dress that fell just above her knees. She had twisted her hair into a chignon and she smiled as she touched the gold necklace with the infinity symbol that Edward had given her for their wedding.

Edward was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a green silk shirt that made Bella's heart race as it hugged him like a lover's caress. She could see his muscles ripple every time he moved.

"Shall we?" He asked as he stood up.

Bella held out her hand and they walked downstairs and out into the cool night breeze. Bella held Edward's hand in her lap as they drove over to Alice and Jasper's house.

Bella was surprised to see so many cars outside and she frowned, "How many people did she invite? I thought it was 'a small family dinner'?"

Edward shook his head as he put his arm around her waist, "You know my sister, Bella. Give her a finger and she wants the entire arm!"

Jasper opened the front door just as Edward rang it, "Hey! You are right on time! The missus was just about to call you, dinner is almost ready to be served." He stepped aside to allow them to walk into the double volume entrance hall, with its traditional black and white marble checkered floor and a large chandelier in the centre of the room.

He pulled Bella into his arms, "Bella, you look beautiful tonight, Darlin'. You are glowing."

Bella blushed and smiled, "Thanks Cowboy!"

"Bella! Edward! Finally!" Alice hurried out of the kitchen. She hugged Bella, and giggled when her arms didn't quite touch as they held her stomach and then she kissed Edward.

"Come on, everyone is waiting." She said as she tugged on Bella's hand.

"Alice! Slow the fuck down, Bella is pregnant, you know!" Edward reprimanded his sister with a growl but Alice merely waved him off and rolled her eyes at Bella, "You think?" was all she said.

Bella walked into the tastefully decorated sitting room. She could see people out on the patio as well.

Bella saw that Alice had invited Stanley and Bernice, Zoe and Peter, Edgar and Harry and Bill and Sonya as well as Cord and his wife, Shelley, Brian and Terri and Garrett and Kate.

She looked to where Peter and Anderson were in conversation with Edgar, Harry, Paul and Emily and she wondered what the hell they were talking about.

Zoe and Bernice were chatting to Terri and Rosalie and Bella looked at Alice, "Alice do our 'friends' know that not all of our family or guests are in the lifestyle?" She asked quietly.

Alice grinned, "Yes, Bella, don't worry, Terri isn't going to take a whip to Brian's ass – or maybe she already does!"

Bella gasped as Alice giggled and waved her off, "Go on and circulate, relax and have fun. There is sparkling grape juice on the bar for you."

Edward was pulled away by Jasper and Bella walked over to the bar that had been set up. She asked the barman for a grape juice and then she squealed as to giant arms wrapped themselves around her middle.

"Baby B! How is my favorite sister?" Emmett boomed.

Bella laughed, "Don't let Alice catch you saying that, or else she will insist on cooking for you!"

They laughed at the thought of Alice cooking anything that was edible.

"Get off her you big lug! Happy Birthday Bella." Rosalie pushed Emmett out of the way and hugged Bella.

"Wow, Bella you look ready to pop! How are you feeling?"

Bella smiled, "Oh! I'm fine, I just get a little tired but otherwise I am fine. You look sinfully beautiful as always, Rosie. How are you doing? How are the boys?"

Rosalie smiled, "They are perfect as always. Although sometimes it feels like I have three toddlers and not two. Did Emmett tell you that he broke a window the other day?"

Bella shook her head, "How Em?"

Emmett was scowling at Rosalie, "Rosie, you said that you weren't going to say anything!"

Bella laughed as Rosalie patted his cheek, "Oh come on! It's a great story!"

She turned to Bella, "So, the other day, Emmett decides to teach Jared and Joshua to play catch. But instead of looking for a soft ball, which was with all of the other balls in a basket right by the front door, he picks up a baseball that is lying in the garden and they stand three feet from our French doors! Well the boys were throwing and then Emmett decides to teach them a curve ball – right through the French doors and smack bang into the flat screen on the opposite wall!"

Bella was doubled over with laughter as Rosalie was talking. Emmett was glaring at her and mumbling to himself before he threw his hands up and stalked away.

When Bella stopped laughing she looked at Rosalie, "So, what did you do?"

Rosalie smirked at her, "Same as I would do to the boys: No television for a week and he has to pay for the damages!"

Bella giggled at the thought of punishing Emmett, "He must be going crazy! He loves watching his sport on television. How is he coping without ESPN?"

Rosalie smirked at Bella, "Oh don't you worry, I am keeping him very busy. It's amazing how inventive he can be when he doesn't have to worry about T-off times and kick-offs and play-offs!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Sex maniacs!"

Just then Alice appeared in the door way, "Okay everyone, dinner is served!"

Everyone fitted around the massive dining room table that could actually seat twenty four people when it was fully extended.

The dinner was wonderful, with Alice having made sure that all of Bella's favorite foods were served.

As dinner was winding down, Bella touched her desert knife to her glass and the room fell silent. She was blushing as everyone looked at her, "Well, you all know how much I hate calling attention to myself, but I just wanted to thank Jasper and Alice for opening up their home and to all of you that drove out to celebrate today with me." She said quietly.

"Hear! Hear! To Bella!" Emmett spoke loudly and everyone raised their glass towards Bella.

Edward smiled as he touched his glass to Bella's, "Happy Birthday my own true love." He whispered.

Bella smiled and looked up at him from under her lashes, "Thank you Edward, this has been a wonderful birthday."

They kissed tenderly but were pulled from their bubble by Garrett shouting for presents to be opened.

Coffee and tea was served in the den as Bella sat before a pile of presents. She blushed furiously as one present after another was thrust into her hands.

She laughed at some of the inventive and humorous gifts that she was given and as per her request, no one had spent a great deal of money on her.

Garrett and Kate gave her Paint-by-numbers set so that she could 'ease her way into painting again'.

Terri had knitted her an Afghan throw for the long nights of winter when she would be up with 'junior'.

Shelley and Brian gave her a knitted scarf, hat and mittens. Sonja, Zoe, and Bernice, Harry and their partners had clubbed together a set of underwear from an exclusive boutique in San Francisco that Bella had always admired, but she refused to pay outrageous prices for.

Alice and Jasper gave her vouchers for back and foot rubs from each of them and Emmett and Rosalie gave her two vouchers for babysitting as well as a 'new mommy' voucher to the spa.

At last there was an envelope left on the ottoman and Edward picked it up and held it out to her.

"Edward – what have you done?"

Edward smiled, "Something you are going to freak about now, but you will love it, I promise. I just want you to remember that we will not be far away."

Bella frowned as she stared down at the envelope. Her fingers were shaking slightly as she pulled the back open and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Read it out loud," Edward encouraged.

"_**Dear Mrs. Cullen,**_

_**Please be advised that we are happy to inform you that your application for the ten day Tuscany Artists tour has been approved. You will be expected to be in Florence on Wednesday May 1**__**st**__** 2013…"**_ Bella gasped as she stared at her husband, "Edward, what is this? What did you do?"

Edward gently picked up her hand and held it firmly in his, "I contacted the curator of the Michaladis Art Foundation in Italy. Each year they take twelve 'students' on a driving and painting tour of Tuscany." He shrugged, "I thought that you would probably enjoy the break."

Bella blinked rapidly, "What about…? I can't…? The babies…"

Edward shook his head, "Isabella, it's for next summer. The 'babies' will be almost one and two and we will be at Lake Como, waiting for you. Everything will be fine and you deserve this, you are going to love it, I promise."

Bella stared at Edward for a while before she bit her lip and nodded, "If I hate it or if you need me, then I will come straight home, right?"

Edward smiled, "I promise, you can come home anytime you like, but I know that you are going to love it!"

Bella scooted over and awkwardly hugged Edward. "Thank you Sparky,"

"My pleasure, Little Girl."

Soon after that Bella began to yawn and Edward took her home. She lay curled up in bed but she couldn't sleep. She supposed that she had too much sleep earlier in the day; she had slept for almost four hours that morning, but sleep seemed to be eluding her at night time, even though she was tired.

Quietly Bella got up and she went into her bedroom and opened her laptop. She Googled the Michaladis Art Foundation and what she read excited her. The foundation was run by a panel of artists and every year twelve people were selected to attend the tour, which would be a mixture of touring and working all over Tuscany. The foundation had been running for the past hundred years and Bella was impressed by the reviews from other artists that had been fortunate enough to tour before.

She yawned and stretched. As she stood up, she got a sharp pain in her back and she held onto the back of the chair until the pain passed.

She rubbed the spot and sat down again. She wondered if she was in the beginning stages of labor, but after ten minutes she dismissed it as a random cramp and walked back to bed.

The next morning, Bella woke up to find Edward propped up on one arm with one of her cameras in his hand.

She was almost more tired than when she had gone to bed the night before, but she knew that the last weeks of pregnancy could be tiring.

Bella wiped the sleep from her eyes and stared at him, "What are you doing?" She asked with a pout.

Edward grinned at her, "Well I thought that you looked so cute in your pajamas with the buttons popping open and your belly all out so I decided to capture it on camera!"

Bella stared at him for a moment, "You are an ass sometimes, do you know that?"

Edward looked smug as he threw her camera onto the bed, ignoring her indignant "Hey!" He crawled across the bed towards her and Bella couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of her husband in his dark grey sleep pants and nothing else, crawling towards her.

The 'happy trail' that she loved to lick was on show as his pants hung low on his hips.

"Gaaagh!" she half gasped as his hand snaked out to grasp her ankle and tugged her towards him.

"Edw-" the rest of her sentence died in her throat as she noticed that his eyes were almost black.

"Shut up, Isabella. I want to fuck you and you are going to let me." He said quietly.

Bella could feel her stomach tighten as she stared up at him. She licked her suddenly dry lips and blinked.

"Did you hear me?"

She swallowed noisily, "Yes, _Master_."

He sneered and pushed her onto her side before he swatted her twice on her ass, "Naughty girl! What did you call me?" He demanded.

Bella was drenched. She could feel how wet her brushed cotton pajama pants were as she leaked pre-cum all over them.

Suddenly she bit her lip and glared up at him in mock defiance.

"I called you _'Master'_. What of it?" She said cheekily.

Edward's eyebrow shot up, "You dare to talk back to me? You really are a naughty girl aren't you, Isabella?" his voice was low and menacing…

This time Bella grinned, _Happy Birthday to me…_

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it if you aren't my Master? Only he can command me to obey him and since you aren't him, well then, I guess you are shit out of luck? You should find yourself someone else to 'order around', _Edward_."

"That's it! You have thirty seconds to strip and lean over that lounger! Move your ass, now! And don't think that your 'master' will save you! You are going to be fucked into submission."

Bella rolled off the bed slowly although inside she was doing back-flips. Her pussy was so wet and ready for its 'assault' that it was weeping opening.

She made a show of flicking one button of her top open and she realized her mistake when Edward's hands shot out and the next thing, there were buttons flying all over the room.

"HEY! That wasn't funny, _Edward!"_ she ground out, only a little pissed that he had ruined her pajama top.

She was flipped around and her pants were pulled down her legs quickly and gently, belying Edward's 'bad mood'. Bella dipped her head as she smiled, he would never hurt her.

Before she could hide her smile, she felt the back of the lounger against her palms, "You dare to smile? At _me_? _You think that this is funny_?"

Suddenly Bella giggled and Edward almost dropped his role-play in shock, "What the fuck is so funny?"

Bella looked over her shoulder at him, "You know that saying about big feet?"

Bemused Edward just nodded, "So?"

Bella giggled again, "Well I was wondering if the opposite is true"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Edward asked exasperated.

"You know – loud voice, small _cock_?" She giggled as she said the last word and the expression on Edward's face was priceless.

He stared at her as if she had lost her mind with his mouth hanging open.

Bella should have seen the warning signs. She should have realized that she was in trouble when his eyes narrowed marginally. She should have interpreted the tightening of his abs and the slight flexing of his fingers.

But she didn't. Instead she gave up any pretence and just leaned over the chaz lounge as she chuckled.

One moment she was almost rolling in mirth and the next moment, she had been flipped around, her hands were pressed into the back of the sofa and Edward's hard body was pushing against her spine.

"You are in so much trouble young lady" his hot breath tickled her ear and all thought of laughter died.

"Spread you legs and stick that ass out – now!"

Bella didn't hesitate to obey this time.

Without warning or foreplay she felt his cock push inside her steadily until Edward was buried to the hilt and his hips were flush with her ass.

"Small cock?" He hissed as he pulled almost all the way out and his hand snapped down on her ass.

Bella shook her head and bit back a moan, "No, no, Sir, your cock is not small! I'm sorry!"

Edward pulled her hair to the side as he licked his way up her neck, "Too fucking late, little girl!"

Bella whimpered and she could feel that she was seconds away from climaxing as he thrust back inside her.

"Yessss!"

Edward felt her clamp down around his hard dick and he bit down on Bella's neck. He felt her convulse and pulsate around him and he held her around her stomach to support her as her arms shook.

When she was finished, Edward kissed her neck where he could see a red mark, his mark. His cock twitched in response to the possessive satisfaction that he felt, "Are you okay, Baby?" he whispered, and he let his fingers gently pinch her nipples.

"Hmm, fuck that was so good, but what about you?"

Edward chuckled, "Oh don't you worry about me, Sweetheart, I haven't finished with you yet."

Bella tightened her hold on the sofa as Edward pulled back and hissed at the sensitivity of his cock as Bella's walls continued to squeeze him.

"Fuck! That's it, milk my cock, Baby Fuck! Yes, squeeze me…oh God, Bella, I love you…" Bella smiled as she listened to Edward's ramblings. She felt his balls as they slapped against her and she felt her stomach tighten.

Edward's wicked fingers wound around her thigh and he pinched her clit, "Cum for me Love."

At his command, Bella's body obeyed immediately and she felt his cum shoot deep inside her as she milked him hard.

Edward took a shaky breath as he rested his forehead on Bella's back, "Fuck me, I felt that in my spine, I came so hard. How are you doing?" he asked as he pressed his lips to her dewy skin.

Bella laughed breathlessly, "I should give you 'lip' more often! Wow, that was wonderful, but I don't think that my legs are working."

Edward stepped backwards and he pulled Bella into his arms. She squealed in fright as she hastily gripped his shoulders, "Edward! I'm too heavy!" she exclaimed.

Edward smiled down at her, "Nonsense, Baby. I carried you when you were carrying the possums didn't I? This little guy weighs next to nothing. You have only put on what? Twenty six pounds?" Bella nodded, and rolled her eyes as Edward snorted, "That's nothing, Baby!"

He deposited her in the shower and set about turning the various jets on.

After a lengthy shower, Bella's stomach was rumbling loudly and they dressed quickly – Edward in jeans and a black long sleeved T-shirt and Bella in her favorite black maternity pants, and a red long sleeved T-shirt. Edward knelt at her feet as he put a pair of socks on her and he tied the laces of her red Converse sneakers.

Bella smiled tenderly as she watched him complete the simple yet loving task. Just then Edward looked up at her and smiled, "What?" he asked.

She shook her head, blushing, "Nothing, I'm just being pregnant and silly. Shall we go? I am starving and I hope that your mom began cooking early."

Edward stood up and took her hands as he helped her to her feet, "Are you feeling okay?" He had noticed that Bella was looking a little pale.

"I think so. I've been having some aches and pains lately. I think that I'm just tired of being pregnant, that's all."

Edward nodded after a moment, "Okay, but if you feel strange or if you are in pain, will you tell me immediately?"

"Promise," Bella said as she bit back a sigh. That was why she didn't like to tell Edward anything, because she knew that he would fuss over her for the rest of the day.

The drive over to Esme's was quick and Bella was almost frothing at the mouth when she walked inside the house and smelled bacon cooking.

She almost knocked Carlisle off his feet as she hurried into the kitchen.

Carlisle's amused gaze met Edward's.

"She's hungry," Edward said by way of explanation with a shrug.

Carlisle laughed, "So I gather! You should have fed her before you made her workout this morning." He joked.

Edward could feel his face heat up and Carlisle chuckled when he noticed, "Oh dear! I seem to have hit the nail on the head. You need to remember to feed her first, Son!"

Edward shuddered as Carlisle threw an arm around his shoulders, "Geez Dad, knock it off! I really don't want any 'bedroom advice' from you!"

That only made Carlisle chuckle more, "What's so funny?" Emmett and Jasper walked into the family room.

Edward shrugged Carlisle arm off, "You don't want to know. '_Doctor Love'_ here is dispensing advice to anyone who will listen!" Edward retorted.

Emmett looked from his father to his brother, "Hmm, so tell me, Eddie, why is your wife scoffing down a platter of melon wedges as if you 'rode her hard and put her out wet'?"

Edward glared at his brother and he felt the heat rising in his cheeks again.

Emmett's eyes widened before he barked out a laugh, "You didn't! You did! You had pregnant sex before you fed the poor girl! Oh my God!"

Edward stared at his father and brothers, "Sometimes, I wonder why I bother with you asses!" He muttered and he strode out the room and down the hall.

Emmett's booming laugh mocked him all the way into the kitchen. Bella was sitting at the kitchen table absently rubbing her back while Esme darted around the kitchen, adding the final touches to several platters that sat on the server.

"Hi Honey! Just in time, please can you call your brothers and your father to help carry the dishes to the table?" She said after she had kissed him on his cheek.

"Um, okay."

He stuck his head out of the swing doors and shouted, "JASPER! DAD! EMMETT! MOM WANTS YOU!" Into the hallway before he walked back into the kitchen just in time to receive a smack to the back of his head.

"Oww! Mom! What was that for?" he said angrily.

Esme glared back at him, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you have been pulling that shit for more than twenty five years! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, no shouting in the house! Fucking hell, but you kids piss me off sometimes!"

Edward looked behind his mother to see Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle smirking at him. Esme turned around and glared at the men, "Well, don't just stand there! The poor girl is starving, because apparently Edward didn't feed her and we need to serve brunch before it becomes dinner! Now move!"

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity as dishes, platters; jugs of juice and iced tea were whisked inside.

Esme looked over at Bella and winked, "Come on, Bella, let's go and eat."

"Where are the children?" Bella asked. She had expected that they would eat in the dining room but it was empty and Esme was walking to the stairs that led to the games room/den.

As she was about to answer, she heard Alexis and Jackson squealing and she smiled, "Never mind, Mom."

Esme chuckled, "They have been so good, Bella. They were a little teary last night, but Carlisle worked his magic and they were asleep in minutes."

Bella had no time to comment before she walked down the stairs behind Esme and she was bombarded by the sounds of the seven children. She gripped the side of the wall tightly as she felt the room spin for a moment.

_Do not pass out on the stairs! _ She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and took several breaths before she plastered a smile on her face and walked down the last two steps.

She realized that the room was mainly silent and looked up to find nine adults staring at her in concern and she felt herself blush scarlet. She hadn't realized that Garrett and Kate had arrived.

"I'm fine! Please don't fuss; I'm just hungry. Low blood sugar or something…" she stammered before she looked at the children playing on the floor. "Hello Loves, how are you all? Josh, look how big you are! And Tiffany, you look so pretty in that dress!" Bella knew that she was overdoing her enthusiasm, but she hated knowing that everyone was watching her.

After a few moments, she heard activity and then Esme called everyone to the outside dining table on the deck.

Bella laughed when she saw all of the highchairs. Five highchairs were dotted around the table next to their respective parents. There was one on either side of Rosalie and Emmett; one between Garrett and Kate, Tiffany's highchair had been strategically placed next to Jasper's chair as Alice needed to eat before she had to feed Christopher. Only the twins' highchairs were between Esme and Edward, so that Bella could eat in relative peace as she sat to the right of Carlisle.

Conversation flowed freely except that Bella was a little quieter than usual. She felt Carlisle's gaze upon her and she looked at him briefly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

Bella glanced over at Edward quickly to make sure that he wasn't listening. He was busy putting a plastic bowl onto Jackson's tray and she sighed in relief.

"I'm fine. Honestly, I think that I'm as fine as can be expected. I am full term now, so you know." She replied.

Carlisle pursed his lips, "You look pale and you are perspiring, Bella."

Bella bit her lip impatiently, "I am fine, Dad, please don't fuss. I just need to eat something!" She almost hissed as she reached over and speared a couple of pieces of bacon and a piece of toast.

After a while Edward stood up and walked around the table with determination. He stopped next to Bella and knelt down beside her chair.

Bella stared at him in part alarm and part amusement, "You don't have to do this, Love, we are already married!"

Sporadic laughter could be heard around the table. Edward smiled at her and from his pocket he pulled out a charm bracelet, which held several colored stones that were shaped as hearts on a simple gold link bracelet.

"There is a birth stone for each of us and one for Noodle here. Happy Birthday _mommy_."

Bella stared into Edward's emerald green eyes and she cupped his cheek and stroked his jaw with her thumb, "Sometimes I am overwhelmed with just how much I love you, Edward." She whispered and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Edward smiled and patted her hand, "Hey now, no tears, Baby. I never realized that I had the capacity to love anyone the way that I love you, Isabella. You are my life. You are _our_ life and even though we don't always show it, we will always need you."

Bella leaned forward and slipped her arms around Edward's neck as tears trickled into his neck.

He stroked her back gently and smiled at his mother's concerned face over Bella's shoulder.

They were all aware that the twins had exploded into toddlerhood in the past few weeks and that they were giving Bella a hard time of it.

After brunch the toddlers were let loose on the lawn, where various toddler sized play equipment was set in a cordoned off play area. The women relaxed on the lawn and the benches that were strategically placed under the trees and Bella sank down onto one of the comfortable cushion covered benches as she watched Jackson and Tiffany play 'hide and seek' or their version of it, while Steven and Joshua tumbled and climbed on the tiny slide.

Alexis and Jared were playing in the small ball pit and Bella smiled as her daughter let out a tiny giggle.

"Her laugh is magical." Bella looked up and smiled as Carlisle sat down next to her. She should have known that the doctor wouldn't be satisfied with her half-assed answer earlier.

She sighed, "I'm sorry that I was short with you, Dad. It seems that I either snapping or crying these days."

Carlisle reached out and picked up one of her hands that were on her lap. He held her hand in his for a moment before he turned it over and rubbed his thumb over her skin.

To an onlooker, it would seem as though Carlisle was just holding her hand, but Bella knew that he was checking it over – he was in full 'doctor' mode.

She huffed and shook her head slightly, "Edward worries too much!" She said snidely.

Carlisle snorted and she flinched silently when she felt a slight pinch on the back of her hand.

"Oww!" She hissed and pulled her hand away as she gave Carlisle a dirty look.

Carlisle clicked his tongue, "Isabella, you are dehydrated! Honestly, child, how on earth did you manage to get to twenty six and yet you still neglect yourself!" Without giving her a chance to answer him, Carlisle shouted for Esme, who hurried out of the games room, where she had been setting up the birthday cake, complete with candles.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Esme asked as she looked over Bella carefully.

"Bella is just a bit dehydrated and I will bet twenty to nothing that her blood pressure and possibly her blood sugar are low as well. Please can you bring out some popsicles; a small glass of fruit juice and a bottle of water?" Bella was biting her lip hard to stop her from saying something that she would regret. She scowled and shook her head as she tried to calm down and not lose her temper with Carlisle.

_Sometimes he could be as high-handed and as arrogant as his son!_ Bella glared at him from under her lashes, _no wonder Edward, Emmett and even Jasper were the way that they were –_ Bella shuddered to think what the next generation of Cullen/Whitlock men were going to be like!

"Maa!" Bella looked up in time to see Jackson hurtling towards her as fast as his chubby legs could run over sand and uneven lawn. Behind him, Tiffany was glaring at him as she held a toy in her chubby hands. Bella wanted to laugh because the stubborn tilt of her chin was exactly like her mother's and it wasn't hard to see that Jackson had wanted the same toy as she had.

Bella put a hand out to push herself to her feet when she saw the fat tears on his cheeks. "What is it, Jack?" His bottom lip was pushed out in an adorable pout and his green eyes glittered with tears and sadness.

As she rocked herself into a standing crouch when she was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness and nausea role over her and she felt herself begin to pitch forward.

"Isabella, sit down and just stop being so _damn stubborn_, for once, or I swear that I will pull you over my damn knee if Edward doesn't!" Carlisle growled out as his arms closed around her and he pushed her back onto the bench.

Bella was panting and she suddenly felt cold as she began to shiver, although she could feel perspiration on her forehead.

She blinked rapidly to push down the wave of nausea and focused on the little boy standing in front of her with his lip trembling.

"Ma…" Jackson whined and Bella held out her hands. She looked over at Carlisle, "Dad, help him onto my lap, please!" She could see that he wasn't happy about doing it but he also knew that Bella would not put herself before the needs of her children.

"Alright Jack, come to Papa, there's a boy! Now sit here on Mommy's lap, but be careful of the baby, okay?" Carlisle said as he ran his hand over the slightly sweaty copper hair that was so much like Edward's as a child. Sometimes Edward could feel his heart contract when Jackson would do something that was the mirror image of his father.

Jackson grumbled for a few minutes and pointed at Tiffany who was smirking at him, before he stuck his thumb into his mouth and rested his head against his mother. He sighed and Bella felt his little body relax.

She gently scratched his hair and smiled as Jackson hummed in contentment – just like Edward did!

"Its okay, Darling, Mama's got you. Tiffany was mean to you, huh?"

The copper head nodded as he half turned to glare at his cousin before he pushed his head back into his mother's breasts.

Carlisle looked at his granddaughter who was stubbornly refusing to apologize to her younger cousin in spite of her mother's warning of a 'time-out'. Carlisle didn't even try to hide his grin when Alice looked over at him, "What's so funny Dad?"

"Oh nothing, Sweetheart, but you know how they say about karma? Well, I think that you are reaping what you sowed."

Alice grumbled as Bella, Rosalie and Kate joined in with Carlisle's laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what Jasper says, but I was never this pig-headed!" she said indignantly and she growled when the chuckles turned to guffaws.

Just then Esme came towards them with a tray of icicles. Edward wasn't far behind her with another tray of drinks.

Emmett and Jasper began to set up a couple of umbrellas and they called the children over to where they spread a blanket out.

Garrett pitched in and began handing out Sippy cups of juice and cherry flavored icicles while Edward walked over to where Bella, Carlisle and Jackson and Alexis were sitting. Alexis had made her way to where her twin was curled on their mother's lap and she had settled for being held by Carlisle, because Bella's lap was full.

Jasper called the twins over and waved the cherry flavored popsicles and they were off in a flash to their uncle who was happy to get his jeans stained as little fingers held onto him for balance while the red juice ran down their arms.

"Hey Baby Girl, how are you feeling? Are you okay? Dad, do we need to go to the hospital?" At Edward's frantic tone, Bella looked at Carlisle with a knowing glance, "What did I tell you?" She said quietly.

Edward frowned, "Tell him about what? What's going on? Mom said that Bella's dehydrated, so please tell me!"

Carlisle stood up and let Edward take his place, "Son, she is slightly dehydrated, and I think that her blood pressure could be a little low, which is why I asked Bella to drink some water as well as a surgery drink or a Popsicle. But overall I think that Bella is fine." Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder reassuringly.

Edward heaved a sigh of relief and for the first time since his mother had hurried into the kitchen a short while before, telling him that Bella wasn't well, he felt as if he could breathe again. He had been ready to race downstairs, when Esme had told him that she needed to drink something and had set him the task of assisting her.

He had hurriedly followed his mother's instructions and a large jug of iced tea, bottles of water and popsicles were laid out. He grabbed the first tray and had almost run down the stairs.

Edward sat back and closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath before he turned to Bella. She was sipping the glass of iced tea that Edward had shoved into her hands.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bella bit back the retort that was on the tip of her tongue and sighed softly when she saw the expression of love and concern was mixed with fear and whatever Bella was going to say died in her throat as she looked at her husband.

He loved her and her pain was his pain, just as it was with her, when he was sick or hurt. Bella's eyes softened as she stared at him for a moment and she told herself to stop being so damn irrational.

Bella smiled and she slipped her hand into one of his that was fisted on his leg, "I'm a little shaky, just like Dad told you, but I'm not in any discomfort or pain. If I am, or if I think that something's wrong, I promise that I will tell you." She looked up at her father-in-law, "I will tell both of you. I'm sorry that I worried you and I'm sorry that I've been so snappy." She said quietly.

Carlisle smiled and he bent down to kiss her forehead, "Its fine, Sweetie, I have lived with Esme, Alice and Rosalie for a long time and I don't think that you have a bitchy bone in your body."

With that he made his way over to where Esme was sitting amongst the children, laughing and roughhousing, with no regard for her cream blouse which was dotted with bright pink splashes of cherry ice, grass stains and sticky fingers – Carlisle didn't think that she had ever looked more beautiful.

When he sat behind her and whispered those words into her ear, Esme giggled and blushed like a school girl, which only made Carlisle check his wristwatch again as he slyly adjusted himself – he couldn't wait to have her alone later.

When the twins got restless, Edward and Bella said their goodbyes and they drove home.

Bella allowed Edward to fuss over her for the rest of the afternoon. He cleaned the twins and put them down for an afternoon nap in their new bedroom, before he insisted that Bella take a shower and after she had pulled on an old T-shirt of his with a pair of his cotton briefs that were in the dresser drawer, he lay down with her on the bed in their suite and within minutes she fell into an uneasy sleep, even though she was exhausted.

Edward rubbed her back as she tossed around and after a while, she seemed to fall into a more settled sleep.

Edward lay next to her as he read a few emails that he had received. One of them was from Aro and Edward grinned as he read it.

It seemed that the animated movie, _**Of Butterflies and Kings**_, was doing extremely well at the box office and more importantly, the critics loved it. They loved the story, the musical score, the animation and the message behind the story and Aro had heard ramblings from the some members of the Academy of Motion Pictures Arts and Sciences and 'those in the know' that the film may be nominated for several Academy Awards, including Best Original Score and Best Song as well as several others.

Edward was pleased that his music had been so well received, but he sent Aro a reply and told him not to hold his breath for a letter from the committee. Voting only began later in the year and the nominees were officially notified at the beginning of the New Year.

Edward knew that Garrett had been hoping to release _**Hell on the Horizon**_ before the 2013 nominations were drawn up, but he wasn't prepared to rush through the post production when he had spent so many months and years working on the movie.

He knew that it was his best work ever and so, the release date was set for the following autumn.

Edward was pleased because he had insisted that Bella be able to attend all of the premiers with him and so they would attend the Los Angeles premier upon their return from Lake Como, on October 1st, before the New York opening a week later. He knew that he would have to attend the premiers in London, Paris, Tokyo and Sydney as well and he knew that Bella would not be able to join him for all of them; because there was no way that she could sanely travel with three children.

He was toying with the idea of asking Emmett to join him on the overseas leg of the trip. He enjoyed Emmett's company and having Emmett with him would give Bella peace of mind. He knew that she would fret just the same as he would while they were apart.

Edward propped himself up on his arm so that he could look at Bella as she dozed. Her leg was thrown over her body pillow and he could see that although she was sleeping, it wasn't a peaceful sleep. He reached forward and gently stroked the frown between her brows until it smoothed out. His touch seemed to calm her somewhat and when he saw her stomach move, he placed his other hand over the bump. In seconds his son quieted down and Edward watched Bella for another half an hour as she fell into a deep sleep.

When the babies woke up, he quickly made his way down the hallway into their new room.

They had decided to allow the toddlers to 'bunk' together as they were used to sleeping in the same space and the presence of their sibling seemed to help them to settle easier. Esme had taken her cue from the twins and the characters of Sesame Street danced across the wall and covered the toddler size beds with guard rails.

Alexis and Jackson sat on the floor playing with a box of giant building blocks as they babbled happily to each other. Edward took them downstairs and fixed a few pieces of fruit for them. After their rowdy morning, the twins seemed more than happy to play quietly with Edward until Bella made her way downstairs in the late afternoon.

Edward smiled at her as he held out his arm and Bella happily snuggled into his side as the children crawled over to snuggle with them as well.

Bella had prepared a simple yet hearty meal of Hunters Stew and bathed them before reading them a story. Edward sang a couple of songs and before they knew it, Jackson and Alexis were fast asleep.

Edward turned the night light down as he and Bella made their way downstairs. Bella made a bowl of popcorn, while Edward put a light romantic comedy into the DVD player and poured a beer for himself and a large glass of iced tea for Bella.

He stretched out lengthways on the long sofa while Bella got comfortable between his legs. She let out a small whimper as she tried unsuccessfully to get the 'kink' out of her back.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Edward asked.

Bella sighed, "Not much, it's just that I've had this stupid pain in my back for the past couple of days now and it comes and goes."

Edward tensed up, "Like a contraction?"

Bella smiled as she turned to look up at him, "No, my Love. Just like when your muscles are cramped or like you have a pinched nerve or something."

"Okay, but sit forward and let me massage it for you."

Bella huffed as she swung her legs around and Edward sat on the back of the sofa. He rubbed his hands together while Bella pulled her T-shirt off. She grinned at Edward's barely concealed groan when he realized that she was braless.

"Perv" She teased.

Edward grunted his agreement, "Yeah, so?"

He pressed his thumbs along her lower spine and Bella sighed, "God, that feels so good, baby, don't stop"

"That's what she said!"

They chuckled as he began to massage her back with firm, strokes. At one point he went to fetch some massage oil that was in the downstairs bathroom. He returned with a towel and turned the lights down before he continued to massage her aching muscles.

Bella was so horny. She felt his long fingers digging into her skin and she could help but imagine them somewhere else. She licked her dry lips and whimpered as his finger tips brushed the sides of her breasts.

"Edward…" she whimpered.

Edward smiled behind her and he let his fingers brushed the undersides of her breasts again, "Yes Love?"

Bella squirmed in her seat. She had taken off her shorts and panties because she didn't want to get oil on them and she could feel her moisture pooling on her thighs.

"Edward, don't tease me."

"What about your back? Is it still sore?"

Bella grunted, "Forget my back! I'm 'aching' in other places!"

Edward let out a bark of laughter, "You are priceless sometimes!" He stopped massaging her and let his hands rest on her shoulders, "Seriously, are you sure that you want to?"

Bella nodded vigorously, "Please."

The movie continued to play in the background unnoticed as Edward lay down on one of the towels on the floor and Bella straddled his hips. Her eyes were glossy with lust as she grippe his hardened cock in her hand and with a growl she sat straight down.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted out as Bella sank down to the hilt. Edward glared up at her and gripped her hips, "Bella, you need to be careful!" He admonished her, but Bella was already struggling against his restraining hands as she began to rock and pulse against him as she ground her clit into his pelvic bone.

Edward moaned at the depth of his penetration and her heat and tightness. His hands crept upwards until he was pinching her nipples to Bella's loud approval. Bella's moans got louder and more frantic as she rocked and moved faster until she keened and pitched forward as her climax shook her swollen body.

Edward thrust upwards as Bella pulsed around him until he came with a shout of his own.

Edward gently lifted Bella and tucked her into his side as their sweaty skin cooled.

Bella hummed contentedly, "Hmm, I think that that was just what the doctor ordered."

Edward stroked her back, "How's your back feeling?"

Bella giggled, "Like I said – just what the doctor ordered. I feel so relaxed."

Edward patted her bottom firmly, "You are so damn naughty, young lady, you deserve a spanking, and you know that?"

Bella wiggled under his stroking hand, "Promises, promises. I can't wait to get back into the playroom! Six weeks is going to be so damn long!"

Edward shook his head, "Six weeks for _penetration_, Baby Girl, but we can play for a few minutes before then." He tipped her chin so that he was looking down at her, "I tell you what, if everything is okay after four weeks, then maybe we can have a short session, okay?"

Bella grinned, "That sounds wonderful." Bella turned and kissed Edward's chest, "Shower?"

Edward nodded and sat up; he stood up before he reached down and helped Bella to her feet.

After they tidied up the den, they made their way upstairs for a quick shower before they climbed into bed. Bella was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward woke up early the next morning. He lay still for a moment and wondered why when it was still dark, had he woken up. He reached out and checked the baby monitor, but all he could hear was the sound of little baby snores.

Suddenly Bella whimpered and Edward realized that it was his wife that had disturbed his slumber.

He quickly turned the lamp next to his bed on to its dimmest setting and sat up. He could see Bella's face and hair was damp with perspiration. Her face was scrunched into a grimace as she twisted her body from side to side as she frowned in her sleep and let out an anguished, "Noooo… tired… noooo".

Edward watched as Bella's bottom lip trembled for a moment before she tried to pull her torso into a fetal position.

Edward gasped as he came fully awake and he shot up in alarm. He put his hand gently onto her stomach and he immediately recognized as her stomach seemed to peek around the hard band of muscles that were contracting.

His eyes grew wide... _holy fuck!_

_Bella was in labor!_

_Shit! Fuck! Shit!_

He knew that she had not slept well during the night as her restlessness kept disturbing him and he had woken up numerous times to pat and coax Bella into a restful position, only to be woken up what seemed like a few moments later.

And now she was in labor and she probably had been all night long and he had patted her back to sleep! _What an idiot!_

He panicked for about a minute before he told himself to calm the fuck down and he worked out a quick plan.

Several months before he and Bella had drawn up a plan and Bella had gone over everything that needed to be done, which steps to follow and how to alert when she went into labor.

Edward had memorized it until the paper disintegrated from over use.

He sat and timed her contractions and from her whimpers he gathered that they were about twelve minutes apart and although they were obviously painful, Bella was either too tired or they were not severe enough to wake her up.

Next, he got out of bed and took a lightning fast shower before he threw on a pair of boxers, jeans, a T-shirt and he grabbed a hooded sweatshirt for the early morning cold. After he had put on his socks and sneakers, he made sure that he had his wallet, credit cards and his driver's license.

Next he checked that the bags that Bella had packed weeks before for herself and the baby were next to the front door.

Edward phoned Dr. Stevenson who had promised that she would do her best to be at the hospital for Bella's delivery. She was happy to hear from Edward, even though it was only just after four thirty in the morning and she promised to leave within ten minutes for St. Helena Cottage Hospital. She assured Edward that she would make it to the hospital given Bella's history and she told him to get Bella to the hospital by the time her contractions were five minutes apart – that could take anywhere from an hour to five hours or longer to reach.

He called Maggie next and apologized for waking her. When he told her that Bella was probably in labor, she told him that she would be over within the hour.

After that he phoned his father. Carlisle told him to wake Bella up gently and let her take a long relaxing warm shower or bath to sooth her and calm her down. He told Edward to make sure that they got to the hospital with time to spare so that Bella could settle in to her room.

Edward heard Maggie come in the kitchen door. She was pouring him a cup of coffee as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm going to make you some breakfast quickly before I pack a bag of snacks for you to take with you." At Edward's look of protest Maggie shook her head, "Come on, Edward, you and Bella are going to need to keep your strength up, so don't argue with me."

She turned around and pointed to a dainty tray, "Take that up to Bella first. I've made some herbal tea and there are a few crackers to settle her tummy. Go on, now."

Edward knew better than to argue with Maggie and so he thanked her quietly and took the tray to their bedroom.

Bella was moaning loudly as she tried to find a comfortable position. The contraction seemed to end and she pouted as she frowned.

Edward put the tray next to the bed before he sat down and put his hands on either side of Bella.

"Bella? Baby, wake up! Come on Little Girl, wake up for me…" He leaned down and kissed each eyelid before he brushed his nose over her cheek, pausing to kissed her nose, cheek, the corner of her mouth and her jaw.

Finally Bella stirred, "So tired, Babe…" she sighed but Edward continued his kisses over her neck and collar-bone; he nibbled her ear until finally he watched as Bella forced her eyes to open.

It took several minutes and it was only when her next contraction began that Edward watched awareness flood her face.

"Edward!" She gasped and her hands shot out for him. He gripped her fingers and pulled her into an upright position, just the way that the midwife had showed them during their birthing classes that Edward had insisted they go to – again.

Bella had laughed at him, but Edward was glad that he had insisted on a 'refresher course', because he felt far more confident this time around.

"Relax, Baby Girl, I've got you. Everything is fine, just breathe." The contraction only lasted for a minute and Edward knew it was over when Bella loosened her grip on his arms.

He lowered her to the mattress, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Bella was so sleep deprived from the past week of not sleeping properly that it took her several minutes to realize what had just happened.

"Edward, I'm in labor!" She said with a note of panic in her voice.

Edward smiled calmly at her, and he knew that his confidence was calming her down as well, "You are my Darling. I would hazard a guess and say that you have been in labor for a day or so. That back pain that you've been having and the achy feeling that you've had are all signs of labor."

He put several pillows behind Bella so that she was half sitting up before he handed her the cup of herbal tea.

"Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing. Maggie is downstairs making us some breakfast and she is packing your 'snack bag'. I've phoned dad and he has called the hospital to get your room ready. Now all that I want you to do is to drink your tea, nibble a couple of crackers for me and then you are going to take a long warm shower. Or would you prefer a bath?" As Edward spoke he had kept a watchful eye on Bella to make sure that she had finished two of the crackers and most of the tea.

"Hmm, can I have a shower, please? My back is still killing me, although the pain seems to be shooting around my waist to the front."

Edward nodded and when her next contraction began, he held her and talked her through it.

Once it was over, Edward stripped her of her pajamas and he turned the multi-jets on in the shower and made sure that she was as comfortable as possible.

He phoned Dr. Stevenson while Bella was in the shower and the obstetrician assured him that the pain that Bella was experiencing was quite common. She suggested several positions to alleviate the back pain and she told Edward that she would be in St. Helena within the hour.

Edward checked on the twins and he was pleased that they were both still sleeping peacefully.

He helped Bella out of the shower and dried her off before he smoothed lotion onto her skin, which she had been complaining had felt dry recently.

Once he was finished he began to dry her hair but Bella stopped him. She took her brush from his fingers and stared at him for a minute before she spoke, "Edward, I know that you want to help, and you are being an absolute star, but I need to have a few moments alone." Her dark brown eyes begged for his understanding.

"I need to gather my thoughts and I don't know, prepare myself for this, I guess. Please don't think that I don't want you with me or that I'm not grateful, but I just need to take a few moments and gather my thoughts okay?"

Edward could see that she wasn't trying to push him away and he knew that Bella always needed to process and prepare herself and so he nodded and he bent his head and pressed his lips to her tenderly, "Okay. I'm going to go and call Seth, Charlie, Billy."

As he moved away Bella called his name softly, "Don't forget to call the Uncles as well," she said.

Edward face-palmed and mock glared at her, "After the stunt that they pulled?"

Bella grinned at him, "Especially after what they pulled, and you know it! Now move it before I insist on naming our son Xavier!"

"Over my dead body!" Edward growled but he was smiling as Bella giggled.

Edward had been upset for all of thirty seconds when Bella had told him what the uncles had done to Irena Ross. After that he had phoned them to thank them for protecting Bella. He had also called to thank Charlie and Billy for the part that they played in putting Irena in her place.

"I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." He said before he closed the dressing room door quietly.

Bella wrapped the giant bath towel around her body as she brushed her teeth and put moisturizer on her face and a quick swipe of waterproof mascara. She blow-dried her hair and pulled it up into a pony tail so that it was out of the way before she secured her bangs.

A contraction hit as she was at the basin and Bella instinctively stretched her arms out in front of her and she bent over at the hips to allow her stomach to 'hang' down. Almost immediately Bella felt some of the pain dissipate and she easily breathed through it.

In the dressing room, she quickly pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved top and she slipped her feet into a pair of ballet flats.

She stared at her refection and placed her hands on her stomach, "Just a little while longer before I hold you in my arms Noodle. You be a good boy and don't worry about anything okay? Mommy has got this and I will never let anything happen to you. I love you my Son." She whispered the words and smiled as she felt a small nudge from inside.

When she opened the door, Edward was just getting off the phone.

He answered her silent question, "That was Uncle Nic and Uncle Ernest, they send their love and I have to phone them later to tell them when the Noodle is born."

Bella smiled, "Did you tell him?"

Edward shook his head, "Nah, we can tell everyone together once he is here."

Bella began to smile and then her face changed and she began to double over. Edward was at her side in a second and he held her the way that they had been shown until the contraction passed.

Bella was panting, "Fuck, that was a sore one. I think they are getting closer."

Edward pressed a button on his watch.

"We are already down to eight minutes. I think that we should go."

Bella nodded. She said a tearful goodbye to Maggie and followed Edward outside.

She wasn't surprised to see Anderson in the SUV outside the front door. He smiled at her as he helped her into the back seat.

"Andy – Edward shouldn't have woken you!"

Anderson smiled, "I offered, well actually, Brian and I tossed a coin for this – I won!"

Edward slipped in next to Bella and turned so that he had her cradled between his legs.

"Let's go!"

The drive was over ten minutes later and Anderson waved Bella and Edward inside the hospital while he parked the car and carried the bags inside.

Bella had been pre-registered because they had attend pre-natal classes here, and so there was no paperwork to complete, for which Edward was greatly relieved.

Bella had been booked into only one of two private rooms in the small but luxurious private hospital. Bella knew from the tour that they had been given that everything from their out-patient care to the neonatal department to the three operating theaters were state-of-the-art, thanks in part to the many wealthy benefactors that lived in the Napa Valley.

Bella's room looked like a guest bedroom in an old Manor house. It was furnished in peaceful soft green and white, with touches of yellow.

A nurse accompanied her to the adjoining bathroom to change into the hospital gown which was pale yellow and a pair of matching slippers.

Anderson said goodbye and promised to return later in the day.

The nurse helped Bella to the bed and although her eyes travelled to Edward every few minutes, she didn't act star struck. She smiled at Bella and told her that the doctor would be with her shortly.

When she left, Edward closed the space between them and he slipped his arms around Bella.

"Have you had another one?"

Bella nodded, "In the bathroom."

He kissed the soft skin of her temple and just took a moment to breath in her scent, "I love you Isabella. You are so strong and amazing. I am in awe of you every day. I'm so sorry if I pushed you into this, I'm so fucking selfish!" He whispered the words and closed his eyes against the sudden sting in them.

Bella's arms tightened around Edward's waist and she could feel the anguish radiating off his body.

She pulled back slightly and stared up into his impossibly handsome face. His jaw was taught with tension and Bella frowned as she gripped his chin in her fingers and forced him to look down at her.

"Hey! Where is this coming from? Edward! Look at me!" His watery green eyes closed tightly before he took a breath and stared down into her face.

Bella's eyes softened at the sorrow in his eyes, "Edward, do you think that I don't want this? That I don't want Noodle?" The way his eyes slid away from her keen gaze gave her the answer that she was looking for.

Bella huffed and she stepped away from Edward. His shoulders slumped in defeat but he was jerked out of his funk when she tugged his hand and dragged him across the room and pushed him onto the pale apple green sofa in the corner.

"Sit down, Edward. We have a few things to clear up…" just then a contraction hit and Bella groaned as she gripped Edward's shoulders for balance. She panted her way through the minute long pain and when it was over she found herself sagging over Edward as his hands rubbed over her back and sides.

"Okay, I'm okay now." She wiped the perspiration off her forehead with the back of her hand and pushed herself upright again.

"Now you listen to me, Edward Cullen." She said with more than a hint of anger in her voice as she gripped his arms, her nails digging into the taut flesh, "I fucking _love_ you more than life itself, but I _would never_ bring a child into this world if I didn't want him or her! I know what it's like to not be loved! I know what it's like to wonder if anyone will ever love me!" A dry sob tightened in her chest together with the beginning of another contraction, but Bella ignored both sensations and went on, "Do you think that I would ever agree to have five, not one or two but FIVE children with you if I didn't WANT THEM? HOW FUCKING STUPID DO YOU THINK, THAT I AM? DAMNIT! CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME FUCKING DRUGS?"

Edward was staring at Bella as if she had just admitted to sleeping with the actor from that vampire movie series that she, Alice and Rosalie were always giggling about.

He could feel his mouth open and close.

_What the fuck just happened? One minutes she's all soft and sweet and the next her fucking head is about to swivel off her shoulders…_

A warning in the back of Edward's head sounded and everything clicked just as Bella let out a scream and he felt a gush of liquid splash all over them.

"FUCK!" Edward jumped up and he tried not to slip as he half pulled, half carried Bella away from the puddle of amniotic fluid.

He looked down at her and he could see it in her face, her eyes, "BELLA! DO. NOT. PUSH! OH FUCK! NURSE! _SOMEONE!"_

Edward was holding Bella under her armpits as her legs began to give way and she squatted down, bearing down in a timeless and eon old manner, "I've got to… Edward… I need to push… please, Baby…" she was panting as her nails cut through the forearms that she was gripping.

Edward had learned enough to know that pushing without warning could harm both mother and child.

"HELP!" he screamed again and the next minute the door flew open.

The startled face of Carlisle and the nurse that had been in earlier would have been funny if Edward wasn't so desperate at that moment to keep his wife and son alive and well. Carlisle's face changed from concerned parent to Chief of Surgery in a split second.

"Dad… help me…" Edward felt tears roll down his cheeks as in the next minute, Carlisle was holding Bella, urging her not to push, encouraging her to hold on a few minutes longer as he pushed/pulled both Edward and her towards the bed, while he barked out orders to the nurse.

Within seconds, an alarm had sounded and then there were people in the room. Bella's bed had been stripped and Edward was pushed against a pile of cushions in front of the headboard with Bella's back against his chest, cursing up a storm and condemning everyone present to the fiery depths of hell and worse.

Edward held Bella under her breasts and he whispered words of love and encouragement into her ear.

She told him to 'shut the fuck up, before I punch you in the balls'.

He stroked her contorted stomach and she threatened to 'rip his dick off and feed it to him if he _touched_ or _stroked_ her again'.

Then, Dr. Stevenson arrived just as the resident was about to 'assess the situation' and Bella told her that should have been called 'Miss Daisy!' because it had taken her so long to get to the hospital.

Edward saw Carlisle bite back a laugh and several of the nurses turned away to chuckle but the smiles died quickly when Bella growled.

Dr. Stevenson smiled sympathetically at Edward before she calmly took a seat at the bottom of the bed.

"Well, Bella it seems like the young Master Cullen is eager to get here." She said brightly.

This time Carlisle and Edward looked at each other in horrified amusement and they both laughed. It took Bella a second longer to realize what the doctor had said that was so funny, but when she did, even she snorted, although it wasn't in an altogether good way.

"Yeah, he seems to be calling the shots already!" Bella quipped.

Dr. Stevenson did a quick examination before she issued some instructions to a woman standing next to the bed in scrubs.

Bella was panting and Edward could feel the sweat running down her back and soaking into his shirt.

Dr. Stevenson straightened up. She looked over at Carlisle and the two of them seemed to have a silent conversation, before she looked at Edward and Bella, "Okay Bella, you are fully dilated, honey…"

Bella whimpered as another contraction swept over her, "I… I need to push!" She gasped.

"No Bella! Not yet – Bella, your baby has turned around and is in an Occiput Posterior - OP position, which means that he is laying back to back with you – he is facing upwards. You are also in a plus 2 position, which means that his head is crowning, but I need you to take a breath and calm down, can you do that? I want you to rest for a few minutes."

Dr. Stevenson gave Bella and Edward a few moments for her news to sink in, and then Edward heard an almost animalistic howl erupt from Bella, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BABY?" she began to hyperventilate. Her chest heaved up and down and she clutched at her throat as she whimpered.

"Bella! Bella! You need to calm down before I have to medicate you! Bella – calm. Down immediately!" Edward glared at the attending doctor who was standing next to Heidi Stevenson.

Edward reacted immediately by jumping out from behind Bella. He looked over at Carlisle and said tersely, "Can you clear the room for a few minutes, Dad? I need to help her."

Edward turned around to face Bella. Her chin was tucked into her chest and she sounded as if she was choking as her nails clawed at her throat.

Edward hunkered down between Bella's legs as he gripped her chin, with one last look over his shoulder, he saw that Carlisle had ushered everyone out of the room before he closed it and stood in front of it with his arms crossed over his shoulders, "Go ahead, Son. It's fine…" he urged softly.

Edward gave a nod and turned back around, "Isabella, look at me!" he said in The Voice.

Bella was lost in a world of mental fatigue, physical exhaustion, and sheer panic. Something was wrong! She should have known that something was wrong instead of passing off her pains as 'normal'! Nothing was normal! He was in trouble and it was her fault!

Bella became aware of The Voice – it was pushing through the fog surrounding her brain. Was she imagining it? No, no, there it was again.

"Breathe Isabella – in – slowly… that's it… now out… good girl… you are such a good girl for your Master, aren't you, Baby Girl. That's it… again – in, good, hold it for five counts, two, three, four, five – that's very good now let it out. Your Master is so pleased with you Isabella. Now – open your eyes and look at me, Little Girl, come on, open your eyes…"

Bella blinked as she opened her eyes, to find herself staring into the eyes of her Master. They stared at each other steadily for a few moments. When Bella dropped her gaze instinctively under his intense stare, Edward shook his head and she felt a sharp tap on her thigh, "No! Look at me!" he barked.

Bella's eyes shot up to his. Edward nodded, "Okay, now, are you listening to me?"

Bella nodded but when Edward cocked his eyebrow at her she muttered, "Yes, Master."

He nodded again, "Good Girl. Now, Noodle needs you to be calm and to not panic!" he emphasized the last part as her breathing hitched.

"No! No, Isabella – you will not do that! You are strong and you can get through this, do you understand me? Answer me!"

Bella licked her lips, "Yes, master." She whispered.

Edward smiled at her as he handed her a cup of ice chips, which she sucked down thirstily.

"Repeat what I told you, please."

"I am strong and I can get through this!"

"Again!"

Edward had Bella repeat it twice more before she doubled over as an intense contraction hit her.

Edward moved closer so that his mouth was next to her ear, "I am so fucking proud of you Isabella. Now, are you ready to give birth to our boy?"

Bella nodded as she pressed her head into the crook of Edward's neck, and under his coaching she breathed lightly in and out in the technique that the mid-wife had taught them.

"Keep the feather afloat… such a good girl…" Edward kissed her temple as he motioned for Carlisle to let the rest of the staff into the room.

Dr. Stevenson immediately ordered that Bella's bed be wheeled into the birthing room two doors down. She could see that the baby's head was about a third of the way out which meant that he would push out in the next contraction.

Within seconds they were in the birthing room. Edward had changed into pair of green scrubs and was next to Bella, holding her hand and staring into her eyes.

"Okay, Bella, now, at the next contraction, I want you to push, Honey. You are doing fine, I promise you." Edward looked up at the doctor to see her staring at the fetal monitor that they had finally managed to attach and Edward saw her frown.

His father was also frowning. Edward turned to look at the monitor and when he turned back he saw that Bella was watching all of them.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

Heidi turned to look at her, "Bella, your son is in a bit of stress, so I really want you to give him a good push, okay?"

Tears sprang to Bella's eyes, but she looked at Edward and took a deep breath, "Let's do this." She said as a lone tear sliced down her cheek.

After checking the monitor, Dr. Stevenson nodded, "Can you feel that – here it comes, now get ready Bella …. and push!"

It was a relief to finally do what her body had been screaming at her to do for the past hour. Bella could feel herself almost relax as she followed the urge and pushed for everything that she was worth.

"Good, Bella, that's good. Keep going… aaaaand rest. That was brilliant, now one more push, okay? Just one more and he will be out and you will meet this little bundle of mischief!"

Bella had not taken her eyes from Edward. She could see their entire lives reflected in his eyes. Having babies, growing up, growing old, loving, living – it was all there. Edward watched at the different emotions flashed over Bella's face.

He nodded at her, "One more time, Little Girl..." Bella nodded.

Even though she didn't say the words, Edward saw them in her eyes, _Yes Master._

"Right – here we go Bella – come on… now – PUSH!"

Bella let out a growl and she began to push as sweat rolled into her eyes and she felt drool or sweat drip off her chin.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment or an hour until Bella felt something – give.

There was silence.

Bella blinked and broke herself out of her trance.

Silence.

Silence was wrong. Silence was bad.

Silence!

Bella's eyes opened wide and she watched as Edward's eyes closed but not before she saw pain, sorrow, fear, love, hope in the depths of his dark green eyes.

Hands pressed Bella back when she would have lurched forward and she looked down to see that it was Edward's hands that were holding her in place.

"NO!"

And then the claustrophobic air was cut with a blood piercing wail.

Bella thought for an instant that it was her, but she saw everyone's wide grins and she knew…

A blue blanket was put onto her stomach before a bawling, squirming, angry little ball was placed on her stomach. Bella didn't care that she was almost naked as her gown had somehow come undone and been pushed to the side. She didn't care that her son was red and screaming. He was screaming. He was alive. He was here.

Edward began to sob with relief as he watched his son take his first breaths. His hand was shaking as he reached out and gently stroked the back of his baby's head.

"It's – its okay, Little One. We are here; it's all going to be okay, now. Ssshh, there, there, Nicholas Charles, Mommy and Daddy are here." He crooned as he leaned forward and touched his forehead to Bella's so that the little baby was cocooned between them.

It was only when he heard a snort and then a chuckle that he turned around. Carlisle was shaking his head and laughing, "_Nicholas Charles_? Oh dear Lord, have mercy! _Nicholas Charles_? Seriously Edward and Bella, I think you named him perfectly after all the trouble that he has already put you through – Nicholas Charles Cullen." Carlisle chuckled again as he looked around the delivery room, "Remember that name ladies and gentlemen and if your daughter comes home and tells you that she has met him – lock them away! This little tiger is going to be a handful!"

Nicholas Charles was taken away to be cleaned up and Edward was encouraged to go with Carlisle to take a shower while Bella was cleaned up after the placenta was delivered and she was moved back to her room.

Nicholas Charles Cullen was born at 7.49 a.m. – just three hours and twenty minutes after Edward had awoken. His birth weight was seven pounds and twelve ounces and he was twenty three inches tall. After he had been cleaned up, one could see that his hair was a fine covering of dark brown hair.

Edward walked down the hallway with Carlisle by his side. Carlisle opened his office door and showed Edward to the private bathroom.

Edward stood under the pelting hot spay and washed himself and he smiled as he used his father's shampoo and washed his hair. When he was finished he began to turn the water off when all of a sudden he broke down. Great body wrenching sobs shook him as he leaned against the tiles. He didn't even know that he wasn't alone until he felt two strong arms close around him and his father pulled him into his arms.

Carlisle had been about to set out a clean pair of underwear and scrubs with a couple of towels when he had hear his middle child crying in the shower and his heart felt as if it was going to break.

He knew that the polite thing to do would be to leave the room and pretend that he hadn't heard him, but Cullen's were not polite. They were '_in your face'_ and intrusive and they did _not_ let a family member cry alone - if they could help it.

Edward was frightened and he needed _his_ daddy, and so without further thought, Carlisle toed off his expensive Italian loafers, took his belt off and threw his wallet, pen, pager and phone on the dresser before he opened the shower door and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist as he drew him against his chest.

The water began to wet the floor, soak into his Gucci pants and Finch and Abercrombie shirt but Carlisle just tightened his grip on Edward's torso.

After a few moments, Edward seemed to calm down a little and he shifted. Carlisle moved forward and flicked off the shower before he stepped backwards and he handed Edward a couple of towels while he threw another onto the now soaking wet floor and he began to peel the wet clothing off his body.

He handed Edward the new underwear, scrub pants and short sleeved top before he moved to re-dress in an identical outfit but in blue and not green.

Edward towel dried his hair and he was grateful for the new toothbrush that he found on the counter.

He wondered back into Carlisle's office to find his father pulling on a fresh pair of socks. As soon as he saw him, Carlisle tossed a new pack of socks over to Edward. Edward raised his eyebrows at him, because they were the same brand of white cotton socks that Carlisle had worn for years whenever he was on duty.

Edward sat down and pulled the socks on. He looked at his shoes and saw that they were not stained and he put them on.

"Still going 'Michael Jackson' I see." Edward said with a small smirk.

Carlisle chuckled ruefully, "You know me, if it's not broke, don't fix it!" He grew serious, "Are you okay?"

Edward nodded, and before he could feel embarrassed, Carlisle spoke again, "I'm glad that I was here for you, my Son. You made me very proud today, the way that you took charge and took control of a situation that could easily have escalated out of control, but you were so strong and you made Bella strong. You are a remarkable man, Edward and I am proud to be your Dad."

Edward swallowed thickly as he stared into Carlisle's intense blue eyes, "Thank you, Dad. I was so frightened – God, I was terrified that something was going to happen to one or both of them. Thank you for being there and for trusting me earlier when Bella started to freak out. I knew that if they carried on shouting at her, she was going to flip out completely, so thank you."

Carlisle stood up and walked around the huge desk. He pulled Edward into an embrace before he kissed his forehead, in the same way that he and Bella kissed the twins foreheads.

"I love you Edward, you are a good man! Now, shall we go and see if anyone has arrived yet?"

They chatted as they walked down the stairs that lead to the maternity wing.

"I can't believe that she was only in labor for just over three hours! I mean, the next time we are camping here for a week before the time!" Edward said, shaking his head as he tried to wrap his brain around the fact that he was a father – _three times over_!

Carlisle chuckled, "Well, we still need to speak to Bella's doctor, but I will bet that her back ache and mood swing yesterday was an indication that she was in labor then, she was just having what they call, 'back labor'."

"Really?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yep, and what's more, she probably phased from stage one to stage two or active labor when you woke up and that's why it seems as though it was so quick. I think I hear your mother, come on."

Sure enough, when they rounded the corner, Edward saw his family in what could only be described as 'ganging up' on the poor nurses at reception.

"What do you mean, '_Dr. Cullen is not available?_'. Listen here _missy_, _my daughter and my son_ _are having a baby here and my husband, Doctor Carlisle Cullen is here and he will see me!"_ Esme stood flush against the nurses' station as the two nurses behind the desk stared at Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett as though they were vampires – bloodsucking, hungry vampires.

He looked past them and saw Jasper, Garrett, Kate, Anderson and Brian all standing in the doorway of the waiting room, looking as if they were ready to pounce at the slightest provocation.

"But – but..."

Carlisle said a quiet, "Oh fuck," under his breath before he lengthened his stride and curled his hand around his wife's arm.

Esme swung around, ready to rip whoever was touching her a new one, but she stopped short when she looked up into the dangerously glittering, but amused eyes of her husband.

"Darling? Are you scaring the lovely nurses?" He asked sweetly as he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Carlisle!" She said in protest. Esme huffed and snapped her mouth shut before her eyes slid over to Bella, "Edward! Why aren't' you with Bella?"

Everyone turned to look at him and he couldn't help the big-ass grin that spread across his face, "Nicholas Charles Cullen was born at seven forty-nine this morning. He is twenty three inches long and he weighs seven pounds and twelve ounces. He and Bella are fine."

Everybody was crying before he finished talking and he was swamped under a wealth of hugs and wet kisses.

Someone cleared their throats and Edward looked up to see Bella's doctor talking to Carlisle and motioning him over to where they stood.

Edward extracted himself from the hug-fest and he quickly walked over to where they stood.

"Are Bella and Nicholas okay?" He asked quickly.

Dr. Stevenson smiled reassuringly, "They are both fine, Edward. Bella's body went into a bit of shock after the birth, but that is perfectly normal. Her blood pressure dropped and she experienced some nausea, vomiting and she had some shaking, which is quite normal." She emphasized. Edward realized that he was clutching at his father's arm tightly and loosened his grip when he felt Carlisle wince.

"Your son's Apgar tests were perfect and we had a neonatal pediatrician check him over and he is just fine. Bella is asking for you though."

Edward looked back to where his family stood with anxious looks on their faces, "Go on, Son, I will explain it to them. We will see you in a while."

Edward nodded his thanks to Carlisle and then he hurried down the hall to Bella's room.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella lay back against the vast number of pillows on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Everything seemed so surreal. She had woken up that morning, only to be told by Edward that she was in labor.

She remembered looked at the clock in the kitchen just before they had left for the hospital and it had been five twenty-seven.

Bella looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just after nine in the morning.

_How the hell did that happen? _She wondered to herself.

She heard a quiet chuckle and at looked and immediately she felt as if her world shifted into sharp focus.

Edward.

Her eyes travelled over his body, taking in his forest green scrubs, his long legs – how perverted was she that her mouth was watering for her husband just over an hour after she had pooped out a watermelon – as Rosalie so eloquently put it!

She looked back at Edward's face and saw him wiggling his eyebrows, "_Pooped out a watermelon? Really?_ And just so you know, my mouth is watering for you too, Baby girl!"

Bella gasped, _did I say that aloud?_

Edward nodded as he walked towards her.

Bella could feel herself blush all the way up from her breasts, which were now inside the lovely blue and white striped brushed cotton button up pajamas that Edward had bought her for the hospital, with a matching soft blue gown with white piping and a pair of matching slippers.

Edward sat on the chair next to her bed before he gently stroked one finger along her cheek, "How are you feeling?" he asked as his eyes and fingers did a quick inspection of her face, neck, arms and hands.

Bella smiled tiredly, "I am fine, Love. Although for a moment there I was like a model for 'The Exorcist', spewing up everywhere. You must be sorry that you missed it."

She told him that after her 'devilish' display, the neonatal staff had taken Nicholas away to check that everything was fine, seeing as he had had a 'P.O' birth, while Bella had delivered the placenta and afterwards she had showered and changed into her pajamas.

Bella had been given a couple of dry crackers and a small glass of very sweet tea which seemed to have settled her stomach.

"I have a cold 'ho-ha'." Bella said.

Edward frowned until Bella explained that she had been given a chemical ice pack to put on her vaginal area to reduce the swelling.

She was proud of the fact that there had only been a little tearing, which her doctor had said did not require stitches.

Bella tugged on Edward's hand until he climbed up onto the bed and stretched out next to her. Bella buried her face in his top and giggled drunkenly, "What is so funny Baby?"

Bella looked up at him from under her lashes, "You smell like a really cool mixture of you and Carlisle".

Edward rolled his eyes at her.

Their smiles faded as they stared into each others eyes, "You gave me a beautiful baby boy, thank you." Edward leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

Bella let her tongue dart out and touch his lower lip, "You never let me go, not for one second, even when I felt like my head was going to explode and that I was really going to lose my shit, you were there. You kept me safe and you didn't falter or doubt in my ability to do this. Thank you Edward."

At last their eyes drifted shut as Edward hummed a little lullaby that had been swimming around in his head for the past few days.

Bella was safe.

Nicholas was alive and well and sleeping peacefully in the nursery.

Life was good.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

A half an hour later a nurse brought the small bassinette into the room. Bella woke up immediately and Edward helped her to sit up as best as she could while the nurse handed Nicholas over to her.

His smoky blue/grey eyes stared up at her with rapped attention. When Edward chuckled, his eyes immediately turned towards his father voice.

"Who do you think he looks like?" Bella asked as she brought him towards her breast and with little encouragement, the baby routed around and quickly foraged his way to her nipple. Once there, he didn't need any instruction as he began to suckle with enthusiasm.

Bella looked at her son. He was perfect in every way. From his silky fine dark hair to his button nose and cupid bow mouth. Bella tried to see anything of her self in him, but she couldn't. His face was podgy but his jaw showed signs of being strong and square – broader than Edward's. As she searched his features, his long fingers clutched at her breast and Bella smiled, "He has your hands, look."

Edward smiled broadly and then he snorted, "Don't be sad, but I think he may look like Charlie."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bella snapped as she got an image of her infant son sporting a mustache.

When she looked up, the twinkle in Edward's eyes told her that he was picturing the exact same thing.

"Don't even think of saying anything to Emmett or Jasper or else those two will be super-gluing a mustache on him for Halloween!"

Nicholas suckled for a full ten minutes before he fell off her breast, Bella laughed, just like a tick.

She handed him to Edward, even though her arms were aching to hold him, so that Edward could burp him and change him, which he did proudly.

He carried the sleeping baby back to his mother and Bella tucked him against her chest.

Her heart was so full, that she didn't think she could ever be happier than she was at that moment.

Just then there was a quiet knock on the door and their family tiptoed into the room. Bella chuckled as she watched Emmett try to tiptoe around.

Esme didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing and Edward noticed that as Esme whispered into Carlisle's ear, he seemed to get dewy eyed as well.

Esme looked at Edward with a smile, "He looks like Edward Senior." She said softly.

Bella gasped and Edward shook his head, "Really?" he asked as he stared at his son's face.

A very faint memory stirred of a smell of spice and mint, mixed with tobacco – the feeling of a smooth jaw beneath his finger tips, but when he blinked it was gone and he shrugged as he looked at his parents.

"I don't remember. Sometimes I think that I do, but then it's gone. Anyway, I hope that Edward Senior was a handsome man, because I thought that he looked like Charlie and I was worried!"

For the next hour Nicholas Charles was handed around the room, from uncle to aunt to grandparents.

Carlisle called Charlie and congratulated him and the two men spent a long time talking about how handsome the latest namesake of both of them were.

Afterwards, Edward called his great-uncles and he told them about their great-great grandnephew.

They were all shocked when Uncle Nic began to sniff and he excused himself quickly as he handed the phone to his twin.

Ernest shocked them again when instead of making fun of his brother as he would normally do; he began talking about how touched they both were at the gesture and how they would not be around forever.

When Esme heard her uncle say those words, she took the phone from Edward, took it off speaker phone and hurried from the room.

Ten minutes later she was back with a small but sheepish expression on her face that Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Emmett knew too well, "What. Have. You. Done Esme Cullen?" Carlisle said in a mock-stern voice.

Esme's eyes shifted around the room as Alice and Rosalie groaned, "Oh Mom, you didn't!"

Edward snorted, "I knew it! You are as bad as Bella with those two, what story did they give you now?"

Esme didn't replay straight away. Instead she stared down at the latest addition to the family and touched his cheek with her fingertip before she stood up from the bassinet and looked around the room.

"They are getting old. Do you know that they will be eighty-seven in February? We won't have them forever and we are all that they have. I know that they are impossible and sometimes they are downright dangerous and half of what they do is illegal, but they are 'family'. They are our family." Esme's voice trembled and she blinked rapidly, "I had horrible parents, but my uncles were always there for me. After, after my parents threw me out, and I went to live with the Cullen's, they didn't know where I was or what had happened until a couple of months later and Ernest just happened to be in Chicago on business and he stopped by for a visit. He went upstairs to my room and found," she broke off to take a deep breath.

Carlisle pulled her into his arms as she fought for control, "Essie, you don't have to do this..." He said.

Esme shook her head, "Why not Car? They _need to know_. They need to know the history – our history."

After a moment of staring at each other, Carlisle nodded, "Okay."

Esme looked at her children again, "When he got to my room, the maid tried to turn him away and when he opened the door – well my father or my mother or all of them had totally destroyed my room. Red paint had been splashed on my walls and floor. At first he thought it was blood and he almost had a heart attack, but then he saw the writing on the walls."

Tears cruised down Esme's cheeks but she continued, "He had written _'whore'_ and _'cocksucker'_ over my walls. He had written the words, _'cunt'_ over my mirror. My clothes had been torn to shreds and everything in my bathroom was broken."

Edward looked around and saw that everyone in the room was crying, from Emmett to Jasper, they were all crying silently as they stared at the woman was a mother to all of them.

"He had also defecated and urinated in my bedroom." Esme took a deep breath and she blew her nose before she looked up, "Ernest and Nicholas thought that I was dead. Three days after his visit, my parents had disappeared. They searched for me for months until they tracked down a former driver of my parents who told them that I had been dating Carlisle. When they found me, we of course had Emmett and at first I was too scared to see them or have anything to do with them, they let me know that they were there for us. I can't turn my back on them now. They need us now and who are we to deny them a family." She smiled up and Carlisle and he nodded his head.

"So I have invited them to move here, to Napa. I offered them the use of the cottages or they can look for their own place, but I want them here."

Everybody nodded in agreement and Esme hugged them each in turn before she turned to Edward and Bella, "You have chosen good strong names for your son. You have done well, sweethearts."

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Edward went home that afternoon because he promised Bella that he would spend time with the twins. He tried to explain that mama had a baby and now they had a brother, but Lexy patted his cheek in the most condescending manner and kept giving him her baby dolly, while Jack completely ignored his words and just kept asking for 'Ma-Ma'. He became more and more distraught as the hours passed by and when she didn't come home. Edward had babysat on several occasions but the twins seemed to sense the difference between 'babysitting' and their mother being absent.

That night, Edward allowed both toddlers to sleep in his bed. When he phoned Bella to say goodnight, He could hear that she was pleased to hear that it had taken him two hours to bathe and put them to sleep because they began to cry for their mama.

Bella begged and pleaded to be released and because they could find no justifiable reason to keep her, Bella went home the following day after lunch time.

Edward went to fetch her, while the twins were having their nap after a restless night.

Bella almost jumped into his arms when he walked into the hospital.

Bella was sitting at the entrance with Nicholas in his car carrier.

Soon they were turning into their driveway.

The front door opened and Maggie and Reggie came hurrying towards the car, "We owe them a holiday." Bella said.

Edward nodded, "That and more – I swear Maggie is amazing with the possums."

Soon Bella was settled in bed at Edward's and her doctor's insistence; the small whicker crib was placed next to her.

After she had showered, blow-dried her hair, fed Nicholas and climbed back into bed she was ready to sleep again, which Edward encouraged.

He and Maggie fed the twins and Maggie took a tray upstairs for Bella before Edward took the fifteen month old twins to meet their baby brother.

Edward had not been able to pry them away from Bella for the rest of the day and in the end, he just brought some of their less noisy toys into the room and Bella lay on one of the loungers while the twins played happily on the carpet. Edward lay on the other lounger and they had just 'vegged' out for the rest of the day.

Every time Bella would lift Nicholas to her breast, Jack and Lexy would scamper over to Bella and they would stare at the little baby suckling at their mommy's breast.

Edward had tried to explain that Nicholas was drinking milk from mommy, but Lexy had burst into a fit of giggles and she had pronounced Edward as 'Sil-leeee Daddeeee – sippy for woo choco milkoo bottteee." Yeah, she loved her 'warm chocolate milky bottle' in her sippy cup and she didn't mind sharing but the little guy wanted to gobble her mommy's boobies. Silly baby.

Nicholas slept undisturbed in his crib as his siblings played next to him.

Edward sighed happily as he slid into the bed next to Bella that night. The twins were sleeping, Nicholas was asleep and so was Bella.

Everything was perfect and he knew that they were not going to have any trouble with this 'new' parent thing that people spoke of. There had been no hint of jealousy between the twins and the baby!

This was easy-peazy!

He wondered what all the fuss was about his brother and brother-in-law had warned him that it wasn't easy raising a toddler _and_ a baby in the house, Edward smirked to himself – obviously Jazz and Emmett didn't have the 'Edward' touch!

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

September flew into October. Bella dressed the twins up and a girl and boy worm for Halloween and she and Alice took the children walked them through town and stopped in at each of the quaint shops on Main Street so that they could collect some sweets from the shopkeepers.

Bella and Alice had become friendly with the three women that they had met several months earlier at the club and they met for coffee on a couple of occasions.

It happened that one day as they were sitting in Lesley's art gallery/coffee shop that Alice mentioned something about 'Jazz'. Before that, both Bella and Alice were carful not to mention their family or husbands by name.

Lesley and Charlotte looked at each other before Lesley turned to Alice with a smile, "Why Alice, that wouldn't be _Jasper Whitlock_ that you are talking about, would it? I've heard that he lives around here… sexy beast!"

Bella looked at Alice in horror before her new friends began to laugh uproariously, "Honestly, you two are ridiculous! Did you honestly think that we don't know who you are, or whom you are married to? Please! We may be living in a small town, but the Cullen's are like royalty around here, so how you two ever thought that you could be incognito is hilarious!"

Alice stared at Charlotte, Lesley and Linda carefully before she nodded, "Okay then, you caught us, but I hope that you understand why Bella and I keep our private lives – well private?"

The three women nodded, and it was Linda that summed it up nicely and solidified their friendship when she shrugged and said, "Sure, we understand. It's not your fault that you poor souls married those two."

The rest of the afternoon they carried on as if the subject had never come up in the first place.

Esme, Carlisle hosted a children's Halloween party and most of the children and their parents from town came to the huge tent that had been pitched behind the house. They all enjoyed a wonderful afternoon of games and hayrides and some of the theatrical society put on a 'haunted hayride' for the teenagers which everyone love, but Emmet had been banned from after he had punched a 'headless' horseman in the mouth the year before.

Edward walked around with Nicholas strapped to his body so that he could see what all the fuss was about.

The uncles had deliberated for about two minutes before they decided to take Esme and Carlisle up on their offer. Esme wasted no time in having the cottages renovated. Each cottage had one bedroom with a bathroom attached, a separate sitting room and a large dining room/kitchen. Esme had designed a study/library to be a 'common' room between the two dwellings, with an inter-leading door leading to each cottage. There was also a common sun room or 'morning room' that ran along the back of the cottages that led into a large private garden.

Nicholas and Ernest moved in at the beginning of November and neither tried to hide their delight at the fuss that the family made of them. Uncle Nic couldn't get enough of young Nicholas, although they both loved and fussed over all of the children.

Much to Bella's amusement and Edward's horror, baby Nicholas' blue/green eyes followed his Great-great Uncles with interest. He seemed to love to hear them talk to him and he became quiet and watchful when they would sit next to him, or hold him in their arms.

Nicholas and Ernest were both in surprisingly good shape for their ages. Nicholas refused to wear a hearing aid, even though he struggled to hear anything that was said in his left ear.

Ernest on the other hand had protested loudly when he had been prescribed glasses to wear two years before.

Other than that, when Esme had insisted that both men go for a thorough medical they were reported to be in excellent physical health.

The only 'problem' that Esme foresaw, was the slew of women, young and not so young that began frequenting the cottages driveway.

She found Carlisle staring out of their kitchen window with his back to the door. Esme walked up behind him silently and slipped her arms around his middle as she pressed her lips to his back.

"Hmm, morning my Darling." Carlisle murmured as he covered her hands with his own.

"What are you looking at this morning?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Well, I think Nic hit one out of the park again last night, I just saw Mrs. Newberry, from the florist sneak out of his cottage. She looked the worse for wear, but I swear that old bugger came bounding down the steps before he bent her over the hood of her car. The poor woman staggered into the front seat, while that old goat went out for his morning run!"

Esme groaned as Carlisle turned around and looped his arms around her waist, "Carlisle, it's not funny! They have been here for only a few weeks and already there are women fighting over them! I heard that Joyce Davenport and Ester Jenson almost came to blows at the Club the other night!"

Carlisle chuckled again before his eyes darkened and his hands slipped down to untie the deep purple silk robe that Esme was wearing.

"Fuck, woman, you look good enough to eat this morning." Carlisle groan as his hands slid around and closed over Esme's naked ass.

Esme giggled, "Good enough to make you a little bit late, Doctor Cullen?"

Carlisle growled and Esme let out a squeal as he lifted her up and her legs crossed behind his back, "I think that you need to take your medicine this morning, Mrs. Cullen. You have been a _very_ naughty girl…"

Esme's excited laughter followed them up the stairs and Carlisle called in a 'family day'. They finally made it out of bed after three o'clock that afternoon.

Jasper and Edward were busy recording two new and upcoming bands. Edward had even been approached by one of the bands, _**The Young Bloods**_, and he was co-writing a couple of their songs with their lead singer.

The two albums would only finish just before Christmas and Edward and Jasper were happier than they had been in a long time.

They had the best of both worlds. They were doing what they loved and they were working a stone's throw away from home, so that they could go home at any time.

One week before Thanksgiving, Edward received a frantic phone call from Bella as he and Jasper sat in the sound booth of their studio.

"_**EDWARD! COME HOME QUICKLY!"**_ Bella's voice screamed before the phone went dead.

Three minutes later, Anderson, Edward and Jasper raced inside the house to find Bella in tears on the kitchen floor.

She was holding Nicholas on her lap, rocking him and when she saw Edward, she silently pointed to the pantry.

"Jack? Lexy Honey? Where are you?"

"Da-deee! Da-deee!" Jackson's excited voice called back to him.

Edward and Jasper made their way into the large walk-in pantry.

They were completely unprepared for the sight that greeted them. There was 'white' stuff all over the room, the walls, floor, and the twins were covered in 'stuff'.

Jackson and Alexis had been hungry – Mama said to wait because she was feeding the baby, but Jack knew where the food was kept and so they and hand taken it upon themselves to open every single box, container, tin and packet to find something to eat.

There was at least a foot of cereal, rice, fruit juice, crackers, cookies, dried beans, legumes, corn, on the floor, not to mention the food coloring, flour, baking powder, peanut butter, jelly and spices that was showered and sprayed everywhere.

The twins grinned up at Edward and Jackson held out what looked like a small rodent, but was in fact a dried prune, "Sum, Da? Sum?" in his sweet singsong voice.

Edward swallowed hard and glared at his brother-in-law and head of security. He looked at Bella for a moment, "Um, Babe, its not so bad…" he mumbled.

Her screech could be heard a mile away.

"_You had better deal with your children Edward Cullen!_ I mean it!" she said before she burst into tears again. Anderson knelt down next to her and patted her shoulder awkwardly, while Jasper looked like he was going to bust a gut from trying to stop the laughter from erupting out of him.

Edward noticed that she had milk leaking through her shirt and just then Nicholas began to cry for a feed.

"Tikky!" The twins shouted in glee. What looked like peanut butter flew off Alexis' fingers as she clapped her hands in delight. They loved their baby brother and had named him 'Tic' or 'Tikky'.

They jumped up from the floor, ready to play with Nicholas but Edward's hands shot out quickly.

"Not so fast, little man and young lady, look at this mess!" He honestly did try to make his voice as stern as possible, but the twins looked so darn cute!

Edward watched as his daughter frowned and stared at him with narrowed eyes, "No, Da-dee! Naw-teee!" She announced and Jackson nodded his head in agreement.

Miss Alexis might look like Bella, but it seems she was a spit-fire like her aunty Rosalie. She could be sweet and flirty one minute and a ball of fire the next – if she didn't get her way and she had an opinion about everything!

Jackson was far easier going. He was a charmer and he knew how to get whatever he wanted just by flashing his cute smile, or looking at someone from under his thick dark eyelashes.

Edward pursed his lips. He was going to need some reinforcements. Without taking his eyes off the two little escape artists, he spoke to Jasper, "So, when you lived in Texas, did you ever catch a hog?"

Jasper's mouth twitched as he slowly began to pull his shirt off and Edward did the same, "You still think that you have the 'Edward' touch, brother? From where I'm standing, I think you need a bulldozer for the mess in here and the _bull dust _that you have been sprouting…"

Edward shook his head in bewilderment, "Can you take Jack and clean him up while I tackle Lexy here? I also need to phone Alice and find out how I can get the pantry restocked and locked!"

After the 'Great Pantry Debacle of 2012' as it came to be known by many, thanks to Jasper posting lots of photographs on the ranch's Facebook page, life seemed to settle down for everyone.

Bella was busy all day, every day. She loved being a mom and she found out to her delight that she was a good mother. She loved staying home with the children.

Every day she learned something new, beautiful and exciting from them. Alexis and Jackson were a handful, a double handful but they were a delight most of the time. They saw each day as an adventure and more often than not, Bella was swept along with them.

As December drew to a close, the Cullen home was transformed into a Christmas wonderland.

Bella had already learned a very valuable lesson about leaving their newly decorated eight foot tree unattended and so Edward and Jasper constructed cute white 'picket' fences that fitted around the base of the tree, which kept little fingers from pulling decorations, lights and ultimately pulling the tree over.

In addition to the tree, there was fake snow spayed on the windows, tinsel and branches of sweet smelling pine branches intertwined down the staircase and mistletoe sprigs tied with pretty red and green tartan bows above the doorways.

Two days before Christmas, Bella received a phone call from her old friend Riley. After chatting for a while and catching up with him, Riley asked if Bella would be willing to donate a couple of paintings for an auction for a children's home that was in danger of closing down. The auction was set to take place at the end of January and Bella promised to send him a couple of paintings that would be perfect for the cause.

Although she hadn't been painting regularly, she had been working on a couple of new series of the ranch and one of children at play, asleep, smiling, sad, happy, angry.

She was excited when Edward came home for lunch and she told him her news. Edward knew how much she missed being in her studio and he was happy for her.

As Bella looked at Edward she could see the words forming before he uttered them. They had been having the same argument for a month. She held up her hand, "Before you speak, the answer is still, no. We do not need a nanny."

Edward sighed with exasperation, "You are so damn stubborn, Bella! For heaven's sake, you need some time to yourself and we need some time together! I love that you are so 'hands-on' but we need to set some time aside just for us."

Bella sighed. She knew that he spoke the truth, with the new baby and the twins, she was so tired at night that most of the time, she would be asleep within minutes after climbing into bed, never mind spending time in the playroom.

The only time that she was in there was when she found a few spare minutes to dust and clean the furniture.

She missed it.

She missed her Master.

She knew that she was going to have to do something to fix it or else they were heading for a heap of problems.

"I need to speak to the girls first. I know that you want things to get back to the way that they were and honestly, so do I. But we also have to realize that our lives are different now and our children have changed us. I know that there must be a happy medium somewhere and we just need to find it."

Edward nodded, "So what do you suggest?"

Bella bit her lip, "Well, everyone is going to be here for Christmas, so why don't we invite Kate, Garrett, Ali and Jazz over and we can have a D/s discussion and dinner. I will ask Esme if she can keep the twins, Nicholas will be sleeping."

Edward smiled, "That sounds like a great idea. Would you be willing to let me collar you for the evening?"

Bella nodded, "I would love it." She said softly.

Everyone was excited about their dinner and they set the date for two days after Christmas. Esme was only too happy to keep the twins and she asked if they could keep Nicholas as well. He was sleeping through the night and Esme argued that one little baby didn't make a difference. Bella snorted when she said that, because she and Edward were just realizing what a difference a third baby actually did make!

Christmas was everything that one would expect from an extended family of twelve adults and eight children under the age of three.

Joshua was so much like Emmett and at two and a half he was a gentle giant, protective of his younger brother and cousins and easy going. Tiffany was just over two and she was a miniature Alice, fashionista and energizer bunny all rolled into one little body. Steven was a little older than Tiffany and he was quiet and thoughtful, very much like Kate and Garrett. He was calm and content all the time. The twins were happy-go-lucky and were little tumbling balls of giggles and energy. Jared was a carbon copy of Jasper, with his curly blond hair and mischievous smiles.

Bella saw the Uncles wiping tears from their eyes on more than one occasion during the day as they were given hugs, sloppy wet kisses and cuddles from all of the children and Nicholas smiled lovingly up at his namesake, much to Edward's chagrin.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

"Look at me Isabella." Bella raised her eyes, careful to make sure that the rest of her body was still. Her eyes travelled up from the black polished boots, the black trousers, the black leather belt, over the black button down shirt, to the column of skin dusted with the slightly course, coppery hair, past the clean shaven jaw, over the firm but full lips, the straight nose until she met the dark, forest green eyes of her Master.

At the last minute she remembered not to smile.

Edward could feel his heart racing and he couldn't believe that his palms were sweaty with nervous excitement.

They had not been inside the playroom in months.

Edward watched as Bella licked her bottom lip with the tip of her little pink tongue and he felt a response in his pants.

"You look so enticing Isabella. I am very pleased with you. You were a perfect submissive this evening and I am very proud of you. Master Jasper and Master Garrett complimented me on your behavior and so I think that you deserve a reward. Would you like that Isabella?"

Bella didn't move. She had not been given permission to and she didn't want to screw things up at this point.

_From when Edward had collared her upon their return from dropping the children off at Esme and Carlisle's, Bella had been on her 'best' submissive behavior._

_Dinner was a delight and when Edward ordered her to sit next to his seat; she had not hesitated, even though both Kate and Alice had sat in chairs at the kitchen table. _

_After dinner, they had all gathered in the den and Garrett had opened the discussion by announcing that the room was to be considered as a 'free' room. They had spoken about how their lives had changed after having the children and how and if they were going to continue in their lifestyle._

_After a couple of heated debates, they all agreed on a few important things._

_None of them could consider leaving the lifestyle that they loved and needed._

_Although their children would always come first, being together as Dom and sub was very important and it had to be made time for just as their husband/wife relationship needed time and attention._

_Each person in their group was prepared to make sacrifices to work on this side of their relationship._

_Once those things were agreed upon, they decided to meet every six weeks to touch base with one another as a group to see how they were doing. They were also going to attend the next play party, which was being hosted by their friends, Bill and Sonia in February, which gave them all plenty of time to get back to the playroom._

_Garrett and Kate were back to playing once during the week and over every alternate weekend._

_Jasper and Alice had not played since before they left for Italy and it was Jasper that was reluctant as he worked through his issues of separating mother from submissive._

_Edward and Bella decided to play every second week, even if it was only for a few hours, it was a start._

Bella blinked as Edward asked her for her answer, "Yes Master, thank you. I would love whatever reward you decide on."

Satisfied, Edward held out his hand and Bella took it. She could not hold back the smile when she saw the lengths of rope on the table and she was instructed to put her hands behind her back.

Edward worked the rope over her skin as if he did it every day. As Bella felt the cords biting her skin, she moaned as the moister pooled on her thighs.

A sharp spank on her ass silenced her quickly.

"Don't turn this into a punishment, Isabella."

Twenty minutes later, Bella was squirming as Edward's tongue licked and sucked her clit which was exposed by the two cords of rope that held her tower lips open.

"Hmmm, this is the best fucking pussy juice ever!" Edward said as he pressed his nose against her mound. His mouth opened wide and he began to suck the whole area until Bella came with a scream.

Seconds later she found herself flipped over the table, with her ass high in the air and her Master was pistoning his thickness into her as if it was the last time. Bella came so many times that she was barely aware of when Edward arched his back and pounded into her one last time.

Afterwards they lay in the bath for over an hour, talking, laughing and making plans for the New Year. They were going to a party at Emmett and Rosalie's on New Year's Eve and they were taking the children with them as Rosalie had arranged for child minders for the night.

Edward made love to Bella the next morning in the soft light of dawn. They ate breakfast on the back porch, wrapped up in warm jeans and long, thick sweaters before they hurried off to fetch their children.

The party was a great success and they all stood and watched the firework display over San Francisco Bay.

Bella felt a mixture of sadness and excitement as she stood in front of Edward, with his arms around her and they watched the fireworks in the distance.

Everything had changed in their lives, but they were finding a balance. They were learning to hold onto their relationship without getting lost in being just 'mommy' and 'daddy'.

Each day was more challenging than the one before but Bella knew with certainty that they were going to be fine.

Two days later, the postman delivered a new blessing/challenge to add to their mix.

Bella screamed when she saw who the envelope was from and she shouted to Maggie to keep an eye on the children and then she ran all the way to the studio, where Jasper and Edward were working with the sound technician on a song that they had recorded.

Edward's eyes almost bugged out of his head when the door to the studio was almost ripped off its hinges and Bella stood in the doorway drenched from the steady rain that they were having, her hair was plastered to her face and she was grinning like a lunatic.

Edward jumped to his feet but Bella held out a hand as she tried to catch her breath. She reached under her dripping sweatshirt and pulled out a wrinkled envelope that she had hurriedly placed in a plastic bag so that it didn't get wet.

"What the? Bella what are you doing Baby? You're soaked!"

Bella held out the envelope with a broad grin and tears in her eyes, "You have to read this..."

Edward frowned and he looked down at the envelope.

Jasper watched as his friends face turned pale when he read the return address.

With shaking fingers, Edward opened the envelope and he pulled out the single sheet of paper.

"Fuck me…" he whispered and Bella nodded and began to laugh and cry at the same time.

Jasper looked from one to the other, "What the –"

Edward looked across at him with a blank look on his face, "Jazz, I've just been nominated for two Academy Awards."

**A/N: What do you think? And so, onward and upward ladies! BTW, I watched BREAKING DAWN 1 on Friday night, and I loved it! Yeah, so there was stuff that they didn't put in, but I loved the humor and the wedding was wonderful – when Iron and Wine played, yeah I may have teared up a little! Did you all like it too? And yeah in the FAMOUS WORDS OF SM – Oh Edward/Rob…sigh… ;)**


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES & STRONG LANGUAGE.

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

_**At the end of Chapter 80:**_

"_**What the? Bella what are you doing Baby? You are soaked!"**_

_**Bella held out the envelope with a broad grin and tears in her eyes, "you have to read this..."**_

_**Edward frowned and he looked down at the envelope.**_

_**Jasper watched as his friends face turned pale when he read the return address.**_

_**With shaking fingers, Edward open the envelope and he pulled out the single sheet of paper.**_

"_**Fuck me…" he whispered and Bella nodded and began to laugh and cry at the same time.**_

_**Jasper looked from one to the other, "What the –"**_

_**Edward looked across at him with a blank look on his face, "Jazz, I've just been nominated for two Academy Awards."**_

_**PEOPLE LIKE US**_

_**CHAPTER 81**_

The news of Edward's nominations for Best Original Score and Best Song brought with it a slew of invitations, events, dinners and publicity that turned the fairly quiet hamlet of St. Helena into a paparazzi haven over the next few weeks.

Esme was bombarded by the press when she went to the grocers and the hairdressers. Anderson and Brian had to bring in more security and they even had to add cameras when a couple photographers tried to take pictures outside Maggie and Reggie's bedroom window one morning.

Just at the time that Bella and Edward were adjusting to their new lives and roles, they had to learn how to overcome new challenges.

Over the past three years Bella had managed to have a fairly good relationship with the press and although Edward reminded her time and again that she had to take extra precautions, she brushed his concerns aside.

Until one event changed everything.

When Bella looked back on that day, she realized that it was a major turning point in all of their lives.

Two weeks after the nominations were made public; Edward had to attend a luncheon together with some of the executives from Pebbles Studio at the Regis Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Beverly Hills the following day.

Bella decided to make a special dinner because Edward would be away for two days to do some interviews as well. Aro had been wonderful in ensuring that she and Edward would have as much privacy as he could and after speaking to Bella, they agreed that it would be beneficial for Edward's musical career and for Rocking Horse Recording Studios if he capitalized on the publicity. He had also asked Jasper to go with him, which he was more than happy to do.

Bella sighed dramatically as she stared into the pantry midmorning. She could not believe that she had run out of tomato paste and canned tomatoes! She was making one of Edward's favorite Italian pasta dishes and she needed two cans of each.

Bella knew that she could cook something else, but she hadn't been shopping that week and she really wanted to cook a special dinner for Edward and so she made the snap decision to go into town. She quickly gathered all three children, changed diapers; breastfed Nicholas and she dressed the twins in their cute new duffel coats before she buckled them into their car seats and sent a text to Edward so that he wouldn't worry.

Maggie and Reggie were on a romantic cruise in the Mediterranean for three weeks, which had been her and Edward's Christmas gift.

Bella had reluctantly agreed to have two local cleaning women come in three mornings a week, one of which was also willing to babysit if the need arose.

Bella drove down the long driveway tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and humming to herself. She groaned when she stopped and indicated to turn onto the dirt road in front of the compound. There were two cars waiting for someone to leave the ranch.

_Damn!_ She thought irritated.

She recognized the driver of one of the cars and his passenger with a guilty gasp.

There was no mistaking the creepy looking men, one was bald and the other had long, greasy hair. They were the men that had climbed over the fence and had been caught snooping around Maggie and Reggie's house!

What made Bella feel guilty was the fact that Edward, Jasper and Anderson had wanted to press charges, but Bella and Alice has argued for the men.

"Daddy is going to be so mad with Mama when I tell him." Bella said to Nicholas. He drooled and grinned at her drunkenly.

She sighed and smiled at Nicholas as she tried to ignore the two cars that pulled directly behind her, the asshole driving the car behind hers, had turned his bright beams on. Bella shook her head and ignored them as she drove away from the ranch compound and she had turned onto the winding road that led into St. Helena.

The cars behind her hugged the ass of her car like flies to shit and Bella was more grateful than ever that Edward had bought her a virtual tank with bullet proof tinted glass, bomb proof body and indestructible chassis.

She refused to speed with her children in the car and so she had to concentrate on driving straight, while the two cars swerved around her, as they tried to get a good shot of her or her passengers.

_Thank God for darkened windows._

The road wound around the side of the mountain and although it was wide enough for two lanes, there was not much room on either side to overtake with most of the corners on the road being blind corners.

Bella tapped her fingers nervously as she forced herself to stay focused. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached main street. She looked up at the sky and noticed that it was about to begin raining. The clouds hung low and heavy and were dark grey.

_Great._

Bella parked across the parking lot that ran behind a row of shops. Bella put the children into the new 'triplet' pushchair that Esme and Carlisle had bought for her after Nicholas was born.

The pushchair had been imported from New Zealand, from a company that Esme had found online, who specialized in the pushchair that could be converted to carry one, two or three children of varied ages. What made it perfect was that it came with 'all terrain' wheels so that Bella could take the children for long walks over their land and if the toddlers became tired from running around, she could let them all get a ride comfortably.

Jackson and Alexis sat in the 'front' seat that face forwards and Nicholas was in the baby cradle seat that faced Bella.

She did her best to ignore the noisy men as they climbed out of the cars with loud shouts and cat calls to each other and her, she felt her blood begin to boil as she finished strapping Nicholas into his seat.

"Go Mama!" Jackson shouted with excitement. Going out with Mama in the new buggy meant that he was going to get treats from all his friends the shopkeepers that they passed. Jackson loved shopping!

She walked across the car park with her head held high as she silently cursed the five men that were now following her. These men gave paparazzi a bad name! Bella remembered when Aro had explained to her some time before that most members of the press were reputable but there were some that were without scruples and relentless and would do anything for a scoop, a story, an angle, an inside edge that would bring in 'the big bucks'. They were the ones that went through people's trash; they were the people that broke into properties and badgered neighbors, family, children just to sell a few tidbits of information and to make money.

Bella had been shocked at what a 'hot-topic' photograph, doctor's bill or prescription bottle could bring in! Aro had explained that some pictures were literally worth thousands, or hundreds of thousands of dollars. Millions even.

Bella had come to know most of the photographers that were decent and reputable. Although she kept a safe distance from all of the members of the press, there were a few that respected her and her children, but the low-life's that were following her were not amongst those.

"Hey Beeelllla, come on Baby, slow down…"

"Yeah, Belllar – show us the rug rats – let's have a picture…"

"You look delicious in those jeans; Edward is a lucky, lucky man…"

There were some sniggers and a few jeers.

_Fucking assholes!_ Bella thought fiercely as she walked quickly towards the shops.

Bella was relieved when she rounded the corner and she stepped onto the sidewalk on Main Street. There were a few more people around than the deserted parking lot and she slowed her pace down as she walked past the large display window of the Italian delicatessen where she bought most of her Italian food products. Saska Marcello looked up and when she saw Bella with the stroller, she ran outside to greet her with a huge smile on her face, "Bella! Let me see the new _bambino_!"

Bella plastered a smile on her face and she stopped to wait for the woman.

After she had enthused over how good-looking Nicholas and what a perfect combination of Edward and Bella he was; she ushered Bella inside the store and promptly closed the door after glaring at the noisy cameramen.

Bella grinned at the fourth generation shopkeeper, whose parents still made a large amount of the delicious Italian delicacies as did 'Mama Marcello', who was Mrs. Marcello's grandmother and who was almost ninety years old.

Saska had worked in some of the grandest hotels in Europe after finishing at chef's school and she had met her fiancée in Rome. Gianni and Saska took over the running of the delicatessen when Saska's father had fallen ill.

She was excited because she and her handsome Italian were due to be married in a month's time.

Saska and Bella chatted, while Gianni gave the toddlers each an oatmeal and chocolate cookie that he had just pulled out of the oven. There was a small play area in a corner of the shop where the twins got busy with some bright plastic baking utensils, bowls and pots.

When Saska found out that Edward was going to be away, she insisted on packing extra _Cioccolatini_, the delicious assorted chocolate candies that Saska's mother and grandmother made each day. Edward's favorite was _Baci_, a mixture of crushed hazelnuts and chocolate. Saska winked at Bella as she packed in some of Bella's favorite treats, _Boeri_, which was a brandied cherry inside a rich, dark chocolate ball.

Bella shook her head, "Saska, you are going to make me fat!" She complained half-heartedly.

Saska laughed, "You are lucky that _Mama_ isn't here, Bella, she would be very angry that you are so thin again! After three babies, you should be plumping up a little, but look at you! Are you back to what you were before you were pregnant with this handsome young man?" Saska asked as she bounced Nicholas on her knee.

Bella blushed as Gianni grinned at her appreciatively, "Well, I think that I'm about three pounds up on my pre-pregnancy weight, but I'm struggling to shift it." Bella had begun to work out as soon as she was able. Long walks with the children in the pram had helped, as had yoga, palates and the four cardio workouts that she did religiously.

Saska laughed and pointed to Bella's larger than normal breasts, "You are still breast-feeding, right?"

Bella nodded as her pink cheeks turned even redder.

Saska shrugged, "Well, that's how it should be; you can't feed this growing _bambino_, here if you have skinny breasts," she used her hands to mould her own amble bosom and Bella rolled her eyes as she felt her cheeks pink up, "Come on! – You are a woman and you should look like one with curves in all the right places, yes?"

Bella nodded as she laughed. Saska was a wonderful mixture of new generation and old country.

She was forward and outspoken but she was charming and warm. Bella admired the young woman's matter-of –fact approach to life and motherhood. She knew that Saska and Gianni wanted to have a baby as soon as possible.

Bella remembered why she had come into town and after she had purchased the tomatoes, some delicious cold cuts that she couldn't resist as well as some amoretto cookies and a bag of biscotti's that she was taking to a play date at Alice the following morning, Bella left the shop, after Jackson and Alexis had spent five minutes blowing kisses, which melted Saska's heart and earned them another cookie.

Gianni insisted on accompanying her back to her car. He held a huge golf umbrella over himself, Bella, and the stroller. He helped Bella put the twins into their seats and immediately Bella could see that they were tired from their outing as they both put their thumbs into their mouths and Bella handed Alexis her blanket or her 'do-do' and Jackson his sheep or as he called it, his 'Ba!'.

Nicholas had fallen asleep and Bella tucked small traveling blankets over each child.

Gianni put Bella's bags and the stroller into the back of the car and he stood guard like an Italian version of Emmett, with his arms crossed over his stocky chest and his almost black eyes glaring at the semi-circle of flashing cameras.

As Bella buckled herself into her seat, Gianni stuck his head in her window, his forehead was creased in concern, "Will you be okay, _Signora Bella_?"

Bella looked in her rearview mirror and she frowned when she saw the two cars just waiting for her to drive away. She tried to smile reassuringly at her friend, "We will be fine, Gianni, it's not far and I will be careful, I promise."

Gianni nodded and he stepped back so that Bella could pull her car out of the parking lot. He watched the black car as it rounded the corner and glared once again at the loud occupants of the cars that followed as their tires squealed on the tar.

He was frowning when he got back to the shop and Saska put her hand on his arm.

Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" she asked quietly. _What is wrong?_

Gianni stared outside the shop into the peaceful street as though he was deep in thought, "Non sono sicuro, ma ho una brutta sensazione di Isabella Cullen e quei bambini. Quei fotografi sembrava molto aggressive oggi. Forse non è niente…" he said in a somber tone. _I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about Isabella Cullen and those babies. Those photographers seemed very aggressive today. Maybe it's nothing..."_

With a sigh and a quick pat to Saska's bottom, Gianni tried to concentrate take his mind off Bella's worried and nervous face as she smiled and bravely assured him that she was going to be fine.

Bella had been a little longer than she first thought and the twins and Nicholas fell asleep before she left town and headed back home. It was getting dark, even though it was not late. The rain had turned from a drizzle to a steady downpour and Bella kept an eye on the rearview mirror and she stiffened when she saw the headlights flashing at her as one of the cars behind her made a move to overtake.

_Good, let them pass_, she thought to herself.

She pulled the Lincoln to the side of the road slightly and let them pass.

That was her first mistake.

Too late Bella realized that she had merely played into the drivers hands when she watched the driver brake sharply in front of her, which made her hit her brakes.

She quickly checked the children, but they were still dozing. Bella made sure that her phone was in the car consol.

Bella felt fear rise in her throat. She wasn't afraid for herself, but she had her children in the car.

There were no other cars around either. Bella knew that she still had at least fifteen minutes to drive before she would get to the long dirt road that led to the ranch.

Edward and Jasper had tried to have the road privatized but they had not been successful so far.

Bella saw a farm truck headed towards them and she contemplated flashing her lights but she didn't want to provoke the drivers of the other cars.

"What to do? What to do? THINK BELLA!" she muttered to herself. The remaining car behind her had pulled up close and had begun hooting at her as the driver flashed his lights. This woke up the children and now that their sleep had been interrupted, Jackson and Alexis were whining and Nicholas began to cry. Bella began to sing to them, in a warily voice.

If she wasn't on the verge of tears herself, she would have laughed at the startled expressions on the twins faces. They looked at her with a wide-eyed 'what the fuck was that?' look on their faces before Bella saw their lower lips tremble.

"Oh no! No! Don't cry, Possums! Mama was singing, I promise! I didn't ride over some animal or anything! Come on, please don't cry…" Bella said as she felt her own chin begin to wobble.

Bella had learned a few things from driving with Anderson and Brian for all that time. From time to time Andy would sprout out a few words of advice for maneuvering out of a tight spot and defensive driving.

"**Rule **_**number one Bella, never ever allow yourself to get boxed in. Even if it means that you have to take the offense. Don't let fear take over. Keep your head. Think of what you can do to attract attention or to distract your pursuer. Never let yourself be put in danger. And whatever you do, do not stop your vehicle or get out of it!"**_

She looked up and realized the car from behind her was trying to move her across the road, closer to the edge where the road dropped sharply down the hill.

_Thank you, Andy!_

"Not a fuck are you pushing me off the road, asshole!." Bella said grimly as she gritted her teath and she silently asked Edward to forgive her for her next move.

She was about to ruin her lovely paintwork.

Bella swung her wheel slightly to the left and her car swerved _towards_ the car that was trying to edge her over.

The driver swerved and fell behind again Bella could see him hooting, cursing and yelling at her.

"Serves you right buddy!" She snarled. The jerking movement of the car had startled the three children and they began to whimper in earnest, almost as if they could sense Bella's rising panic and fear.

The car in front and the one behind her began to creep closer to her front and rear bumpers and Bella knew that it was going to get dangerous because they had just begun their accent up the side of the mountain.

Bella felt the bile rising in her throat as the cars had effectively sandwiched Bella in, so that she had the drop-off from the road on one side and oncoming traffic lane on the other.

Suddenly Bella remembered that her car was hi-jack proofed – it was fitted with an alarm should it get bumped or knocked while in motion. Her GPS location would automatically be sent to the security office at the ranch and to Emmett's firm's task room! She also had a panic button – Edward had showed her the feature when she had been given the car – her hooter would sound continuously and the car would light up like a fucking Christmas tree until she deactivated it!

_Stupid! I should have remembered this before!_

Bella looked into the back seat. "Mama is sorry babies, please hold on!"

She took a deep breath and pressed the button on the dash board three times and then she pushed her foot hard onto her accelerator.

The lights on her car began to flash as the car surged forward and hit the back of the blue suburban in front of her.

She saw the startled face of the men in the first car as she relaxed her foot momentarily and then with grim determination she pressed forward again. Again she hit the rear of the car.

This time the car that was behind her pulled over into the oncoming lane and swerved into the side of her as they tried to force her off the road.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU DOING?" Bella screamed in a blind panic now. She could feel tears of fear running down her cheeks.

She knew that she had gone too far to back off now, if she stopped, there was no telling what would happen.

Bella bit her lip and ignored the screams of the startled children as she flicked the steering wheel and she heard the metallic screech as she forced the small compact to move across the road before she pulled back into her lane.

Suddenly Bella's phone rang and she was thankful that she had hands free technology and then she heard Anderson on the line.

"BELLA! BELLA! WHAT'S HAPPENED?"

Bella realized that she was crying as she tried to shout over the childrens cries, "ANDY! HELP – WE ARE ABOUT…"

"I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE – BRIAN AND I ARE ON OUR WAY! JUST HANG ON, STAY CALM! ARE YOU IN DANGER?"

Bella let out a sob, "YES! HURRY!"

The line went dead.

Bella looked up and saw the car in front of her hit a slick patch in the rain and she watched horrified, as it fish-tailed as the driver over-corrected the skid into the next corner towards the guard-railing.

In slow motion Bella watched the front car flip over as it hit the barrier. The car that was next to her drove straight into the undercarrage of the now stationary vehicle that was lying upside down and Bella realized that she was headed towards them.

"NOOOOOO!"

At the last moment Bella swerved around the two smashed cars, into the oncoming lane. She prayed that she would not lose control as she carrered around the bend doing almost fifty miles an hour.

Her back bumper caught the side of the one vehicle but her car stayed steady.

She took her foot off the pedals and the Lincoln rolled to a stop. Bella was breathing so hard, dry sobbing that there was fog on the inside of the winows.

Bella saw headlights coming towards them.

Flashing blue and red lights.

Bright lights.

She sat still and stared ahead. For a moment she didn't hear anything, other than the loud pounding of her own heart. She could feel the pulse jumping wildly in her throat. She hadn't been so scared since Jacob had attacked them.

The children were screaming but her hands were shaking so hard that she could take her seatbelt off – she couldn't get to them.

She didn't see anything other than the fat drops of rain on her windscreen and the flashing lights.

'ISABELLA!"

The sound of her name brought her out of her shock-induced state and she turned and saw Anderson outside her window.

Bella released the locks and suddenly it seemed like there were a hundred people swarming around them.

Bella heard her children screaming and she began to fight the arms that were restraining her.

"LET ME GO!"

"Stay still Bella! We've got them!" She heard Edward's voice in the back seat. His voice sounded unnaturally calm and void of any expression.

Anderson ignored her struggles as he unbuckled her and lifted her out of the car as Bella tried to see Edward.

He was crouched in the back seat with the twins clutched in his arms. Bella could see Jasper holding Nicholas. The rain was beating down on them but Bella didn't feel anything. She felt as if her heart was going to stop beating.

And it almost did when she saw blood on Edward's white shirt.

Bella pulled herself out of Anderson's hold quickly and she stood in the rain in front of her battered car and vomited violently into the wet road.

As she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she realized that somehow she was bleeding.

She felt no pain anywhere, nothing. She felt nothing.

Someone put a bottle of water into her hand and ordered her to drink it slowly. Bella was shaking so hard that she could barely hold the bottle.

In the next minute, two paramedics were strapping her onto a gurney.

There were police and paramedics all over the road as Bella was carried to an ambulance.

"What are you doing? I'm fine! I just need to get to my children! LET ME GO!" Bella stared at the paramedic and Anderson with wild panic in her eyes.

She was startled to hear Edward's voice harsh and low, "That is fucking enough Isabella! You are scaring the children even more than they have been! Now shut up and let's get to the fucking hospital!"

Bella turned around and watched Jasper and Nicholas climb in next to her. A paramedic was pressing a swab to her forehead but Bella was not aware of anything as she stared at her husband's face.

Edward's face was a blank mask of calm. Pale, and blank. There was no expression. No anger, fear, hatred. Nothing.

He didn't even look at her as the paramedic slammed the doors closed and Edward walked over to another waiting ambulance and climbed in holding the twins tightly to his chest.

"My purse…" she said vaguely but Jasper answered her quietly, "Anderson has it. He is taking care of everything. Just relax and don't worry."

Nicholas stared at her from Jasper's arms and she held out her hand to him, "Can… can I hold him?" She asked.

Jasper looked from her shaking hands to her white face, "Bella, you are in sever shock, Honey. Why don't you lie down and relax. I've got the little guy."

Bella felt as if she was under water. Nothing made sense. Nothing seemed real. She frowned as she tried to make sense of what had happed. Her entire body was shaking and the paramedic quickly pulled a thick grey blanket around her shoulders. Bella didn't notice.

Nicholas was pressed into Jasper's neck, Jasper's big hands held him closely to his body as he whispered soft noises to the baby.

Bella blinked.

_Where was Edward? Why wasn't he with her? He had taken the twins. _

The ambulance stopped and then the doors were opened. Bella saw Carlisle's pale face etched with anxiety as he reached for her.

"Thank God, Bella!" he said before he turned to a emergency room nurse, "Take my daughter to trauma one, they are waiting for her." Just before she was wheeled away, Carlisle put his hand on Bella's arm, "It'll be okay, Sweetheart, I promise you."

Bella nodded mutely and she blinked back tears as she heard the sirens of other ambulances pulling into the car park.

Nothing made sense. She was supposed to be home, cooking a special meal for Edward. But she wasn't. She was here, in the rain, with God only knew how many people injured or maybe worse because she hadn't wanted to press charges against two scumbags!

_She had hurt her children! She had failed to protect them! _

Bella was wheeled into a treatment room and almost instantly she was hit with a barrage of questions ranging from her name to where she was going and the names of her children.

Bella did as she was told. She answered the questions that were posed to her, but the doctor could see that she was in deep shock. Her eyes were vacant and lost. She had an air of vulnerability about her. And the slightly puzzled look of a person that wasn't quite sure why they were there.

Dr. Caswell couldn't believe that she was alone, but he also knew that her husband, Edward Cullen was with their three young children up in Peds. The doctor frowned, _but still, this woman shouldn't have been left alone_, he thought.

Two hours later Bella had been fitted with a neck brace for her whiplash, a scan and an x-ray had been done and they were sure that Bella was suffering from whiplash, possibly a small concussion from the gash on her forehead that had needed a couple of stitches and the doctor gave her a couple of prescriptions for pain killers and muscle relaxants as well as a list of aftercare for herself.

Bella had not heard a word.

He told Bella that she was suffering from shock and that it would take a few days to wear off and he advised her to get as much rest as possible.

"You are good to go Mrs. Cullen." The attending doctor, Doctor Caswell told her kindly.

Bella nodded, "Can you tell me where my children are?" she asked quietly. She hadn't seen Edward, Jasper, Anderson or Carlisle since she had been admitted.

Dr. Caswell looked up from writing his notes with a frown, "I think that they were taken up to pediatrics. Hold on, let me find out for you."

Bella felt as if her heart was going to stop beating. Even though the logical side of her brain was trying to tell her that it was good that Edward was with the children, her heart was breaking.

_He left me… maybe he blames me… maybe he doesn't want the children around me. _

Doctor Caswell hurried to the nurses' station. He leaned forward, "Where are the Cullen children?" He bit back curse as the nurses seemed to dissolve at the name of the handsome movie star.

Caswell pounded his fists on the counter.

"Sorry Doctor, the children are up in Peds with Edward," sigh "Jasper and some other people."

Caswell glared at the other nurses, "Don't you have somewhere to be? And get me a wheel chair immediately! Trauma one!" he barked.

He stalked back to the beautiful woman in Trauma room one. Bella Cullen was breathtakingly beautiful in an ethereal, fragile sort of way. Her eyes were large and soulful. Her bone structure was fine and her skin was pale like fine Dresden china.

He moved the curtain aside and saw Bella sitting on the side of the bed staring at the wall.

"They are up in pediatrics. I am just waiting for a wheel chair and we will get you reunited with your babies."

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she bit her lip and nodded. She winced as she got off the table and she sat down in the wheelchair. Her entire body felt stiff and sore and she couldn't stop shaking.

Doctor Caswell made sure that a nurse pushed Bella up to the pediatric floor.

Bella heard Nicholas' cry as soon as the lift doors opened. She was up and out of the chair and sprinting down the hallway. She could feel her milk leaking through her wet top and jersey as his heartbroken cries grew louder.

All common sense left Bella as she stopped just inside a small waiting room where Esme was trying to get Nicholas to drink from a bottle, but he was pushing it away and screaming.

"Give him to me!" Bella hardly recognized her own voice. It was like a feral growl.

Esme gasped at the disheveled and battered woman in the doorway, with eyes that were blazing with a mother tigress's fire.

Without a word Esme nodded at a chair and Bella sank down as her arms reached out for her son.

Bella didn't hesitate to lift her jersey and T-shirt, even though her brothers-in-law were sitting across the room from her. Alice was holding her hands in front of her mouth as she stared at Bella. She turned her face into Jasper's neck and she began to cry all over again.

Jasper's arms tightened around his tiny wife's body as her sobs wracked her body. He could feel her desperation and sadness as she held him. He felt the same way.

Bella pushed her bra down and held Nicholas against her breast. He grunted hungrily as his mouth closed over her nipple and he sucked hard. Bella hadn't realized that her breasts were full until that moment when Nicholas latched on to her.

Esme looked from where Bella was almost crouching on the small seat, with her body wrapped protectively around her small son to where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper sat staring sadly at them.

She caught Rosalie's eye and motioned to the hallway outside. Rose got up and followed her mother-in-law.

"Rosie, I need you to stay close to Bella while I go and see how Edward and the twins are doing." She said quietly, glancing at Bella over Rosalie's shoulder.

"Sure Mom. Is Bella okay? She looks so…" Rosalie didn't know what to say to describe the vacant, shell-shocked look on Bella's face. She looked – old and drawn. Her skin was pasty and grey/white. Her eyes looked lifeless and vacant and her mouth was chapped and red from where Bella had obviously been chewing her lips. There were bloodstains down her jersey and on her hands.

The dressing on her forehead stood out starkly against her clammy skin. Her hair was mattered with blood, limp from the rain and hung in rats' tails around her face.

Esme nodded, "I know, Sweetheart, that's why I need to find Edward and Dad. Bella cannot be alone right now. Edward is…"

Rosalie's eyes hardened, "Edward is being ridiculous! He was so rude and abrasive when we arrived! When I asked where Bella was, he just told me to get the fuck out and to find her myself." Rosalie spat the words out.

Esme sighed, "I know but they are both in shock, Rosie. I think we all are. None of us could have anticipated this happening..."

"He did." They both turned at the small voice behind them. Bella stood with Nicholas clutched against her chest as if to protect her.

Her eyes looked at the women sadly, "Edward did. He told me to take extra care. He told me to make sure that the – the children were safe. He told me not," tears began to pour down her face, "He told me not to take any chances, to have security with us, but I didn't listen. I didn't protect them." Bella gulped a sob back and carried on, "I'm not a good mother…" she whispered, half to herself.

"Bella, Sweetheart, no! Don't even think that!" Esme began but Rosalie cut her off as she stepped forward and put her hands on Bella's shoulders and gave her a quick shake.

Bella winced at the harsh grip as her eyes flew up to meet her sister-in-laws fiery blue glare, "Isabella Cullen, don't you give me that bullshit! Stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself and go and see your babies! You are a great fucking mother do you hear me? You live and breathe for your family. You didn't do anything wrong! You thought that you were safe - hell, we all think that we are safe but accidents happen every day, Bella! This is not your fault! Do you understand me?" She shook her again but this time Emmett's hands shot out and he pulled Rosalie away.

"Rose damnit! Bella has a neck injury and you are shaking her? Are you crazy?" He pushed Rosalie firmly behind him before he turned back to face Bella, his eyes dark with concern.

"Bella, why don't we go and see the possums, okay Honey?" He ignored the half protests from his wife and mother and put his arm gently around Bella's hunched shoulders. He gave everyone a warning glare as he shepherded Bella down the hallway.

Esme was wringing her hands together as she watched Bella and Emmett walk slowly towards the treatment room where Edward, Carlisle and the twins were.

"He just has such an irrational temper; I'm worried about what he is going to say to that child." Esme said quietly to the room at large.

Alice had been sitting on Jasper's lap and now she raised her red and puffy face to her mother, "He had better not say anything stupid! I know that he is upset, but this wasn't her fault!"

Jasper was trying to stay calm and level-headed, but only he understood.

He had been with Edward and he knew what had happened when Anderson had raced into the recording office, screaming for Edward, telling them that there had been an accident or something, but that Bella had pushed the panic button and had told Anderson that she and the babies were in danger.

Edward's legs had sagged and if Jasper grabbed hold of him as he let out a howl of pain.

Two SUV's had raced towards the scene seconds later. Edward had not moved on his own. Jasper had pulled him towards the waiting car and had shoved him inside it. It had been as if he was frozen.

As they had rounded a corner, they had seen two cars, one on it's roof and the other had crashed into it and just in front of the cars was Bella's Lincoln. They could just make out Bella's white face in the driver's side.

"Nononononono…" Jasper had become aware that Edward was chanting the word over and over.

When Edward saw the car, he gasped and his hand had reached out and gripped Jasper's in a death grip.

The car had barely stopped when Edward had opened the door and then he was stumbling, tripping in the rain and the muddy road towards the doors. He heard Alexis and Jackson's screams and he had almost ripped the door of its hinges to get to his children.

As soon as they saw him, their cries had escalated. Edward pulled them out of their car seats and he wasn't aware of anything except the small trickle of blood falling from Alexis' mouth, dripping onto her pink duffle coat.

His cries echoed the childrens as he clutched them against his wet chest.

"Da-deeee!" Jackson's small fingers gripped his neck and his shirt and Edward let his hot tears fall onto the toddlers' silky hair.

He was dimly aware of a paramedic urging him to take the children to the ambulance and then he had heard Bella shouting for the twins and he knew that he had said something to her but he could not take his eyes of his two oldest children and he didn't look in her direction.

He just wanted to make sure that everyone was okay and he knew that if he stopped for one minute, one second, he was going to breakdown and he needed to be strong for them.

_He was supposed to protect them! _ Edward had never hated himself more than he did as the ambulance hurtled towards the hospital.

The twins had calmed down and Edward was almost surprised to see that they were both still clutching their 'do-do' and 'Ba!'. They were both sucking their thumbs, although Alexis was moaning because she had split her lip. They would not let go of Edward but he coaxed them to at least sit still so that the paramedic could check them over quickly.

Their car seats had prevented them from being seriously injured but they could not rule out whiplash or other small cuts, loose teeth and bruises, which they would attend to at the hospital.

When their ambulance pulled into the entrance, the doors flew open and Edward's eyes met the red rimmed eyes of his father. Carlisle reached frantically for the huddled group and he half lifted them all out of the back of the vehicle. Carlisle managed to pull Jackson into his arms and together the group made their way up to Pediatrics where there was a full staff, including a surgical staff on hand to examine and attend to Dr. Cullen's grandchildren.

The news had spread like wildfire and although details were sketchy, apparently there were other cars involved and no one was sure if like Princess Diana, the press had been chasing her or if they meant to run her off the road, but somehow, Bella Cullen had managed to evade the wreckage with only a small amount of damage to herself.

While Edward and Carlisle looked after the babies, Jasper had taken care of baby Nicholas, who seemed fine to the first initial examination but he still received a full body exam once they reached the hospital and even though Edward could hear his infant son's cries, he couldn't leave the twins.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esme had been fixing herself a pot of tea when she had heard the sirens as they raced through the town. When her phone had rung seconds later, she felt a knot of tension grip her stomach.

"Esme, I need you to stay calm." Carlisle's voice sounded – dead.

Carlisle's words had caused her to drop her mug on the polished hardwood floor of the entrance hall.

"Just tell me," she had said.

"It's Bella and the children – I don't know much but – they are alive and on their way here." Esme heard Carlisle struggle to maintain control, "I need you," he whispered and then the line went dead.

Esme dropped the phone and the next thing she was driving towards the hospital. It was only when she got there that she realized she was wet to the skin. She had driven with her window wound down and it had rain inside her car without her realizing it.

She dripped a trail of rain water down the hallway to the emergency nurses station. She could not believe that just a few months before she had been all smiles and joy, celebrating her latest grandson's birth and now, just four months later, her grandbabies and there precious mother were somewhere in this place.

The faces of the nurses reflected their shock at the news that Edward Cullen's family had been in a car accident which had been caused by paparazzi. One of the nurses looked up and when she saw the disheveled state of the usually impeccably dressed Esme Cullen and the nurse whipped around the desk and gently took Esme's arm.

"Mrs. Cullen!" Esme looked up with haunted and frightened eyes and the nurse smiled sympathetically, "The Chief asked me to take you right up to Peds. Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock and the children are all up there now."

Esme allowed herself to be led upstairs. When she walked into the first examining room, she saw Jasper holding Nicholas, who was protesting loudly. She burst into tears at the sound of the baby's cries.

Jasper looked up and whispered into Nicholas' ear and as young as he was, he recognized his Nana and his little hand reached out to her.

Esme cuddled him gently against her, making sure to keep the warm thermal blanket that was wrapped around Nicholas between him and her wet shirt.

Jasper hugged her and kissed her cheek, "They think he is fine now, but we have to wait for the results of the x-ray and the scan that they did, to check for any broken or cracked bones. Edward and Carlisle are with the twins next door. The doc told me that they are fine, just that Alexis bit her cheek and lip, but Carlisle says that it isn't serious and she is going to be fine. They also have to check their necks and shoulders for whiplash and shaken baby syndrome, which is why he insisted that they have full body scans and x-rays."

Esme could only nod as she felt her tears run down her cheeks. She rocked Nicholas and looked at Jasper, "How is Bella?" she asked.

Jasper looked at her sheepishly before he gave her a half shrug, "I don't know?" he avoided Esme's frown of disapproval and stared at his muddy boots, "I've been here and Edward's with the twins, so…"

Esme shook her head, "So she is all alone? Was she hurt, bleeding, do you even know? Or care?" she could hear her own voice rising with each word but she didn't care a damn.

_Bella was alone! She had been frightened out of her mind, and now she was hurt and alone? _

She opened her mouth and then she heard Edward roar, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ROSALIE! JUST FUCKING LEAVE! I DON'T NEED YOUR BRAND OF SHIT! GO AND FIND HER IF YOU CARE SO MUCH! !"

The next moment, a sobbing Rosalie and a very pissed looking Alice walked into the room. They flew over to where Jasper and Esme were sitting on the exam table.

Jasper pulled Alice into his arms as she and Rosalie fussed over Nicholas before she glared at her mother-in-law.

"Your son is an asshole! You would think that he blames Bella by the way that he behaved just now!"

Esme shook her head quickly, "Rosalie! That is enough! Edward would never blame Bella! I don't know what happened but this couldn't have been her fault, accidents happen!"

Alice shook her head, "I don't know Mom, there were two cars involved in that crash that we saw and Bella's car looked like it had been squashed between two cars or something. Who knows what Edward is thinking…"

Esme was shocked. "Two cars?"

Jasper nodded, "I think that they were those low-life bastards that we caught the other day at Maggie's place…"

This time Alice, Rosalie and Esme gasped.

"OH NO!" Alice said as she looked at Jasper, "We, Bella and I, insisted that they be let go. We thought that if we let them go, they would back off…"

Her voice died off as she stared at the others. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes, "Are they, are they injured?" She asked.

Jasper's face hardened to stone, "I. Do. Not. Give. A. Fuck. They could have _killed_ Bella and the children!"

No one said anything for a while as the truth of his words sank in. The doctor came back into the room and told them that as far as all the tests were concerned, Nicholas was fine. He cautioned them to look for signs of discomfort or pain over the next few days, but he didn't think that there would be any lasting complications.

They were shown to a waiting room and a nurse brought Esme a bottle of milk for Nicholas. He refused to drink it and then Bella had arrived.

Nicholas had immediately reached for his mother.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Alice and Rosalie had been sitting at Alice's house, enjoying an afternoon together when Brian had banged on Alice's front door.

He had told Alice and Rosalie that there had been an 'incident' that that he was there to take them to the hospital.

Jessica was left with the children as a shocked Alice and Rosalie were bundled into the waiting SUV and Brian took off.

When they had come across the accident scene, Alice and Rosalie had clung to each other. Bella's car was a mess. The front and back fenders were bashed in and the entire driver's side and passenger sides was dented and scraped.

The two cars on the opposite side of the road, on the bend were a mess. There was broken glass, mud, parts of the cars lying all over the road.

The police were still at the scene and after they had flagged Brian down and they realized who was in the car, they had wasted no time in escorting them to the hospital.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Emmett was in a meeting with a new client when the red phone on his desk began to ring. He had excused himself and had answered the phone.

The red phone meant only one thing.

Trouble.

_FUCK._

"What?" Emmett barked out.

"Emmett, it's Bella Cullen– she hit the alarm in her car –"

Emmett was already standing up, "Do we know where she is?"

"Yes, her location is-"

"Alert the police, highway patrol and emergency services – and get the chopper up – NOW!"

He was pulling on his jacket and with a rushed apology to his startled client he ran out the door, shouting to his secretary over his shoulder to call Garrett and Kate.

When he got to the helipad on the roof, the helicopter was waiting for him.

He strapped himself in, "MOVE!"

As they rose up into the overcast sky, Emmett dialed Anderson's number.

"Tell me!"

Anderson explained as much as he knew and Emmett felt the blood drain from his face as he listened. Once he had disconnected the call, he turned to the pilot, "TAKE ME TO ST. HELENA HOSPITAL!"

The pilot received permission to land on the hospital's helipad and before he could get further instructions, Emmett was out and running across the lawns, unmindful of the downpour.

"Cullen!" was all he said when he arrived and the gob smacked nurses stuttered "F-f-f-first floor!"

Emmett raced up the stairs, taking them three at a time.

He walked in and saw Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and little Nicolas in her arms.

"Em!" Rosalie jumped up and threw herself into Emmett's arms.

Once he had an update on everyone, except Bella, he told them what he knew so far. They would have to wait for Bella before they knew the whole truth.

Emmett saw Bella walk in and begin to nurse the baby. She looked to be in shock. He remembered what she looked like after the attack and she looked just the same.

He saw his mother and Rosalie talking quietly outside the room. Once Nicholas was full, Bella had pulled her damp clothes down and without looking at anyone she stood up and walked over to where Rosalie and Esme were still talking.

His eyes widened when Rosalie had turned around and she begun to shake Bella. Emmett jumped up and he shot across the room to stop her from hurting Bella.

After he had berated her, he looked down at Bella and he could see that she was beyond anything else except seeing her children at that point.

He put his arm gently around her shoulders and led her away.

"Em.." he heard his mother say, but he looked over his shoulder and gave them all a silent warning – _leave Bella alone, she has had enough!_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Emmett could feel Bella's body trembling against his side and he pulled her closer, "Are you cold?" He asked.

Bella shrugged, "I don't… um I don't know." She said in a small voice. He felt a lump in his throat. He hated seeing his sister like this, but he knew that only Bella and Edward could fix this.

She sounded so small and lost.

When they reached the door of the exam room, Bella stopped.

The doctor was talking to Edward and Carlisle.

"…so the cut on Alexis' lip and inside her cheek are really minor. I have prescribed ointment to put on that will sooth the tenderness. You have the checklist for any whiplash. I have also prescribed a mild analgesic for any muscular discomfort. If you are concerned, please don't hesitate to bring them back or to see your doctor."

Bella's body was rigid until she let out a strangled sob.

Edward swung around and they looked at each other for the first time. Bella swallowed and let her eyes fall to the floor quickly. She felt so ashamed of the danger that she had put their children in.

The doctor cleared his throat and said good bye. He stopped next to Bella and smiled, "Mrs. Cullen, your children are fine except for a slight bruising from the seat belts and a small cut in Alexis' lip and cheek. They are fine." He said before he excused himself.

Bella nodded once in acknowledgement.

They weren't fine! She had caused this! She had damaged them; she had done this!

The voice that had been silent inside her for so long, whispered, _you are no better than Renee – at least she didn't try to kill her children…_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ Bella screamed in her head.

Bella shifted on her feet, she was afraid to look at Edward. She wasn't sure what she would see in his face – disgust? Hatred? Condemnation? Anger? She felt all of those things for herself, so why shouldn't he?

The children had fallen asleep in their arms and Bella's eyes raked over them hungrily.

They looked fine, except for the tearstains on their cheeks.

And the dried blood on Alexis' little pink duffle coat that Alice had bought her. Bella felt her stomach roll and as she clamped her hand over her mouth, Emmett grabbed a waste paper basket in the corner and shoved it at her as he pulled Nicholas from her arms.

Bella turned her back on the men in the room as she emptied her stomach contents. Her legs were shaking so hard that she put one hand on the wall and let herself drop to her knees. She was crying and gasping for air as her stomach retched and rolled until she was dry heaving.

_Her babies were damaged. She had spoilt their perfect little bodies with her carelessness. She had made them frightened and scared. She had promised herself that she would never, ever do that and she had._

Finally the heaving stopped. Bella felt sick and dizzy. She rolled forward on her knees and rested her head against the cold wall as she panted and tried to catch her breath.

_What would Carlisle and Esme think of her now? What would Charlie say? Would he write her off like he had done to –_

"Stop that, Bella. You are not to blame."

Bella jerked as she felt Edward's hand on her back. His touch seared her like a red-hot poker, his words made her begin to cry again.

Bella tried to curl herself into a ball but Edward pulled her back against him as he sat on the floor in the small room.

Bella fought him at first, but he was stronger and he wouldn't let her go. Eventually she went limp in his arms and he pulled her between his legs. She didn't fight when he turned her around and pulled her legs over his so that they were pressed against each other from the groin to where Bella's head was tucked firmly beneath his chin.

Edward held her as they cried. His body shook with his sobs and he let his tears fall into her mattered, limp hair.

Bella hands had hung by her sides until she felt and heard Edward's agonized cry. Her hands snaked around his waist then and her fingers clutched at the damp fabric of his T-shirt. Her arms tightened around him until they were both holding each other as tightly as humanly possible.

Their cries died down until they were left simply holding each other. Edward reveled in the feeling of Bella's body against his.

Bella realized that the room was deserted except for Edward and her self.

"I thought that I had lost you," he whispered hoarsely.

Bella stiffened, "I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-o s-s-s-o-o-o-rrry, Edward." Bella cringed at the way she sounded. Her throat felt raw and she knew that she was only stuttering from nerves, but she couldn't help it.

"Edward."

Edward looked up to see Carlisle standing in the doorway.

"Let's go home, Son. Come on, bring Bella and let's go home. Everyone needs to get bathed and changed into dry, warm clothes. The babies need to eat and sleep."

Edward nodded. He stood up first and reached down for Bella. She looked at him before she put her trembling hand into his. Carlisle handed her a small bottle of water and Bella swallowed half of its contents, grimacing from the taste of bile in her mouth, but the water soothed her throat somewhat.

When she stood up, she swayed and Edward put his arm around her. Carlisle's forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Bella, are you feeling sick, Honey? Are you sure that you are ready to go home?"

Bella nodded quickly, "P-p-please. I n-need to be w-w-w-w-ith my babies." She whispered.

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, come on. There are reporters all over the place, but we are all going out the back way. The cars are waiting."

Bella looked around her frantically, "Where i-s-s?" she began but Carlisle patted her back as he steered them towards the end of the hall where Anderson, Brian and one of Emmett's other men were waiting for them.

"The children are safe, Bella. They are with the family downstairs."

Bella sighed.

She tripped on the second step and Edward picked her up bridal style and held her tightly against him as they continued down the stairs.

The double doors at the bottom were opened and Bella saw Carlisle's Mercedes outside.

The rain was still falling steadily and Anderson snapped open an umbrella before Edward put Bella into the back of the car before he got in behind her.

Anderson got into the driver's seat and Carlisle climbed into the front passenger seat. Bella watched as Brian and the other man climbed into a black SUV. She could see Jasper's car behind them and another black SUV behind that.

A police car was at the back of the convoy with one in the front.

Anderson spoke into a radio and then they were pulling away.

Bella clutched at Edward's arm, when he looked down at her he knew what was worrying her.

"Anderson, where are the children?" He asked.

Anderson didn't take his eyes off the road, "Um, Emmett and Rosalie have Nicholas with them in Alice's car and Jasper and Alice have the twins with them in Jasper's car."

His eyes met Bella's in the rearview mirror, "Don't worry, Bella, they are quite safe, I promise you, nothing is going to happen."

Bella wanted to believe him, and she was about to answer when she looked up as they passed through the gates of the small hospital and she saw a sea of people – reporters, photographers, TV crews crowing around the entrance.

"FUCKING LEACHES! JUST LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!" Edward screamed out as they were almost blinded by flashing lights.

He pushed Bella down so that her head was resting on his lap and he curled around her trembling body.

"It's okay, Baby Girl, I've got you. I'm here Isabella. Don't be afraid, we are safe now. You are safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you, my Love, I promise."

Bella pushed her head into his thigh and squeezed her eyes closed tightly as he stroked her tangled hair to try and calm her down.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bella felt the car turn onto a dirt road.

"It's okay, Love, you can sit up now, we are safe now." Edward whispered into her hair.

Bella took a deep breath and she sat up.

She frowned as she looked around.

They were just pulling around the side of Cullen Crest.

She quickly looked at Edward but Carlisle interrupted them, "There is more space here Bella. You and Edward need to have the family around right now,"

Bella bit her lip and winced, like the rest of her body, her lips felt raw and tender.

"Okay." she whispered.

Carlisle nodded at the side door, "Edward, why don't you take Bella upstairs. Mom said that she was going to have a bath ready for the two of you. Bella, I don't want you to worry about anything right now, Irene and Jessica are here as well and Mom and I are going to get the babies settled."

Bella nodded.

_They don't want me near the children. They think that I am going to hurt them further…_

_STOP IT!_

Edward leaned forward and scooped Bella into his arms and carried her inside.

He didn't stop until they were in their on-suite bathroom. Esme had filled the oversized tub with fragrant water. Edward put Bella down onto a bench.

He knelt before her and began to undo her muddy, wet sneakers.

Bella stared down at his bowed head.

"I- I- I'm – I'm so very sorry, Edward," she whispered.

Edward shook his head as he removed her shoes and peeled off her socks. Without looked at her, he cupped her hips and she stood up so that he could take off her soggy jeans and panties.

At long last, Edward stood up and he carfully removed the foam collar from around her neck before he reached down to pull her shirt up over her torso and her head, his dark green eyes seared into her fragile gaze. Bella's eyes had never reminded him more of a frightened deer.

He could see how scared she was that he was going to lash out at her, and the mere thought of doing anything close to that scared and sickened him.

Without even looking at what his hands were doing, he flicked the front clasp of her bra and all the while his eyes stared at her with an intensity that frightened her.

She felt as if he was staring into her very soul.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as her fear began to get the better of her.

She opened her mouth but Edward's fingers gently covered her lips, silencing her words.

"Don't ever, and I mean _ever_, apologize to me for saving yourself and our children, do you understand me? Jesus Bella, when Anderson came to get me, I thought that my heart was going to stop! You are the bravest, smartest, most courageous, incorrigible woman I have ever met, and I am so fucking grateful that you came into my life! I love you more than I ever thought possible, but more than that – I_. cannot and will not. Live. Without. You_. You, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen are the most important person in my life. You. _You are it for me_." Edward spoke with an intensity that Bella had never heard before. His gaze scorched her, his words broke through the wall that she had begun building around her heart.

Without saying another word, Edward nodded towards the bath. Bella stepped into the deliciously warm water carefully rolling her shoulders and neck.

That felt so good. She felt Edward get into the tub behind her and it was only when her back with flush with his chest that Bella realized just how cold they both were.

Edward leaned back against the backrest of the old-fashioned double bathtub. He closed his eyes as Bella leaned back against him, with her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Soon they had both warmed up and Bella had stopped shaking. She scooted forward and began to dip her head under the water when Edward stopped her, "Wait, Love, you can't wet your bandage."

"Come on, let's wash and get out and then I will shampoo your hair for you. Are you warmer now?"

Bella nodded.

Edward washed her as if she was made of crystal. Once she was clean, Edward got out and handed her an oversized bath sheet. He urged her to put on a robe while he jumped into the shower and hurriedly washed himself and his own hair before he set up the bathroom sink for Bella.

He pulled a towel around his hips before he made Bella sit on the small bench and she leaned forward, instead of backwards, so that she would not put any strain on her neck.

He used a small jug and took his time to gently wash and condition Bella's hair and for the first time, Edward was thankful that her hair was shorter than before.

When they were finished, Edward dried Bella's hair and they both found flannel sleep pants and thermal long sleeved tops on their bed, with two pairs of socks, a pink pair for Bella to match her pink sleep pants and a dark blue pair that matched the dark blue and green chambrey pants.

There was a knock at the door and Esme brought in a pot of tea with honey and milk, a flask of hot chocolate and a platter of sandwiches with the crusts cut off.

Edward was busy drying Bella's hair gently between his fingers, Esme smiled as she looked at her middle son and his wife. They looked much better than they had before.

In fact, everyone did. Esme had insisted on everyone taking showers and changing into warm clothing before she had put trays of sandwiches, hot chocolate and tea in each room. When Esme had last checked, each couple was either sleeping or cuddling together.

They had all realized just how fragile life was that day.

She and Carlisle had showered together, clinging to each other, supporting each other as they broke down at the thought that they could have lost not one but four precious children that day.

Once they had composed themselves and Carlisle was once again the loving and calm patriarch and Esme was dressed similarly to the rest of the family in sleep pants, top and socks and she had a gentle smile pasted onto her face, they had split up so that Carlisle could check on their grandchildren, while Esme went to see Edward and Bella.

Esme put the tray onto the small round table next to the large balcony window and turned around.

"Are you feeling better?"

Bella nodded, while Edward smiled at his mother, "Much better, thanks Mom. How are the kids?"

Esme smiled, "Well, it seems that nothing upsets the twins appetite and they 'inhaled' their lunches and as soon as they had their bottles and were changed, they settled immediately. I gave baby Nic a bath before I fed some of the milk that you had pumped and stored in your freezer? Terri and Shelley brought some supplies for you. Anyway he guzzled his milk down and took his paci and was out like a light!"

Bella smiled slightly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Thanks so much for having us here."

Esme shook her head, "Don't be silly, Sweetheart. Of course I want my children under my roof, especially now. Why don't you have some tea or hot chocolate and then try and rest a bit. There are enough of us to take care of the children but Carlisle says that the analgesic that they were given will let them sleep for a while. Come down when you are ready."

Edward thanked his mother quietly and she left the room.

Bella's eyes darted to the door that led into the children's nursery. She licked her lips nervously, "Do you, um, do you think that I could see them?" she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears and she dashed them away quickly as her eyes fell to the floor.

Edward's hands dropped to Bella's shoulders and he waited until her red rimmed eyes rose to meet his.

Bella was surprised to see that his eyes were dark and stormy, belying the gentle touch of his hands, "Isabella, you are making me mad. Of course you can see them! They are our children and there is no reason for you to be so damn passive!"

He got up and held out his hand which Bella took quickly. They crossed the room and opened one of the double doors. Bella's eyes adjusted to the muted light in the room. Edward tugged on her hand a little and he led the way across the room to where Nicholas was fast asleep in his cot. Bella could feel silent tears run down her face as she looked at the baby sleeping peacefully. His lips were pouty and red from sucking his pacifier and Bella smiled as his tongue made soft suckling noises. His hair was the same color as hers. But when he opened his eyes, there was no doubt whose son he was. His eyes were already turning the bright shade of green, just like his daddy and his smile was all Edward.

Bella felt Edward's arms close around her waist and he put his lips close to her ear, "He is fine, Baby Girl." He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck.

Bella nodded and turned around. At the other side of the room, Esme had changed the twin's cots into toddler beds and Bella walked over to where Alexis and Jackson were huddled under the 'Winnie the Pooh' characters of their duvet covers.

Once she was sure that they were resting peacefully, Bella allowed Edward to lead her back to the bedroom.

He poured her a cup of tea and afterwards, he pulled her into his arms until she drifted to sleep.

When Nicholas woke up, Edward fetched him and after a diaper change, he put him into their bed. Bella woke up and for the first time since the accident, she smiled when she met the drooling smile of her son.

Soon afterwards the twins woke up and they too joined Edward and Bella in the giant bed. Bella teared up a little when she first saw Alexis' swollen lip, but she managed to stop herself when she caught Edward's frown.

The family made their way downstairs, with Edward carrying Nicholas and Alexis while Bella held Jackson's hand as he attempted to maneuver the stairs by himself.

The kitchen was a hive of activity. Esme, Kate and Jessica were at the stove, busy preparing dinner, while Alice and Rosalie were in various stages of feeding their brood.

They all turned around when Bella and Edward walked in.

Edward frowned at them for gawking at Bella and the babies but he realized that they were just as concerned as he was and they just didn't know what to say.

"Mom, do you have some dinner for these two hungry monkeys?" Edward said in a falsely cheerful tone.

Joshua, Jared and Tiffany laughed at their uncle's words, while Jackson and Alexis made 'monkey' sounds with their father and the tension in the room was broken.

"Of course! Put the 'monkeys' in their seats and I will bring dinner." Esme said.

"No mo-keees, Nana! Lexy!" Alexis said with a giggle, pointing to herself. Each laugh seemed to close the hole that Bella had felt in her chest.

Edward put Nicholas into his high chair. Bella wondered where their bags were. She always kept an emergency supply of his porrage in his bag.

Alice looked up and smiled at her, "There is porridge in the pantry, Twister. Mom keeps her own supply now."

Bella smiled gratefully and she moved over to the large room adjoining the large kitchen. As she reached for the box, she felt Edward's hands on her hips, "Are you okay?"

Bella relaxed and let her body press back against his chest for a moment, "Getting better every minute, Love."

Bella realized that Edward was tense when she felt him relax behind her, "Good. That's good, Baby. Will you be okay alone? I want to go and talk to Dad."

Bella pulled the box off the shelf and turned so that she was chest to chest with her husband. She looked up at him and saw the worry lines etched into his forehead.

With a sigh Bella reached up and stroked the lines away before she looked at Edward, "We won't be alone, Love. Thank you for taking care of us."

Edward's hand tightened on her hips marginally, as his mask fell for a moment and Bella saw the vulnerability behind the brave front that he had put on all day, "Nothing is more important to me than you and our children, Isabella."

Nicholas' shout of impatience brought them out of their bubble and Bella was blushing as she walked back into the kitchen.

This time her sisters didn't hide their suggestive looks or their sniggers, "Can't you two stop for a second? You are impossible!" Rosalie snorted.

Bella was blushing as Edward looked at her and winked, "Please! Could you blame me?" he said with a laugh as he ducked out of the room.

Bella quickly prepared Nicholas' porridge and she sat down to feed him.

After the children had eaten, everyone made their way down to the games room, which after many years had been turned back into a children's playroom. Bella had not noticed the small white 'picket' fence in the room before that effectively divided it into two areas.

The far side was the children's indoor play area and like the outside, it was filled with play equipment that was age appropriate for everyone.

There was a ball pool as well as small tables and chairs and one wall was a blackboard.

There were large soft toys, building blocks, dolls, large cars, trucks as well as a toddler friendly train set.

The entire area was covered in soft rubber interlocking flooring that was soft for bottoms and knees.

There where oversized cushions and small beanbags and a small sleeping area in a secluded part of the room. The walls had been painted with a 'garden scene'. The bottom of the room was green, with blades of grass and wild flowers reaching up towards the blue sky. Giant dragon flies, butterflies and lady bugs flitted around the room, while puffy white clouds floated past.

The adult side of the room had been modified slightly and the pool table was now the main feature in the room, while the fooz-ball table and the ping-pong tables had been taken upstairs into one of the main floor rooms that also held the dartboard.

Edward found his father, brothers, his great uncles and Garret downstairs once he left the kitchen. He was relieved to see that Bella was acting more like herself as she realized that the children were for all intents and purposes none the worse for wear.

When he got downstairs, Emmett handed him a glass of amber liquid and the bourbon burned in a welcome way.

He walked outside onto the covered deck and he wasted no time in lighting a cigarette.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and saw that they had all joined him outside.

The men stared at each other in silence. It was almost as if they were too afraid to say what their hearts and minds were screaming.

_They could have lost Bella. They could have lost the babies. They could have lost one of their own._

Edward felt his throat close up as he looked from one somber face to the next. He took a shaky drag of his cigarette and hastily took a large sip of his drink.

Finally, Carlisle spoke up, "Edward, the police need to talk to Bella."

Edward straightened up and he glared at his father, but before he could talk, Carlisle held his hand up, "Now, before you say anything, just hear me out."

With a large gulp, the drink was finished and Edward took another drag on his cigarette before he nodded, "Okay."

"Gianni Salvatore, from _Piccola Italia_ phoned me when he heard what had happened. That's where Bella was today. He told me that she was being harassed by some cameramen when she and the children arrived and that they had closed the shop while she was there. He had also said that he escorted her to her car and that there were two cars with paparazzi in them that were 'waiting' for Bella to drive away. He feels terrible that he wasn't able to stop them. He has already been to the police station and he has given them his statement." Carlisle said quietly.

Edward was furious. _What the fuck! They had moved out of the city so that they would be safe and this happens! _

"FUCK!" Edward shouted in frustration.

Surprisingly it was Uncle Nicholas who stepped forward and put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "You can rant and rave all you want now, my child, but when that woman and those children come into the room, you had better be in control of yourself."

Nicholas looked around the group of men, "I know it's natural to assume that you are safe when you are young. Now you know that that is just an illusion. It doesn't matter how much money we have, or how good looking we are or how famous we are. The fact is that we are all vulnerable. Life is short and you need to make every day count. Have no regrets!"

Nobody spoke until Emmett spoke up, "Yeah well, that's all fine and everything, but I say we need to kick some serious ass! These fuckers can't think that it's okay to mess with us! They need to know that we will fucking _end_ them if they try and harm one of our women or children again! Fuck 'em!"

Ernest grinned at him, "That's my boy! Fuck 'em! Let's make them bleed!"

Edward stared at his great uncle and before he knew it he was laughing and then they all were bending over double laughter as they pictured Ernest taking on the world. The laughter helped to lighten the mood considerably.

Once the laughter had died down, and they were all back in the warmth of the den with their drinks replenished, Edward looked at Emmett, "What are we going to do?"

Emmett pursed his lips, "First of all, you are going to make sure that Bella co-operates with the police and that they throw the book at these assholes! Then we are going to put electrified fencing around the property with razor wire on the top of it and lastly and this is the part that the girls are not going to like, but no-one, and I mean _no-one_ goes out without someone with them. Everyone, including us guys has tracking devices fitted into our vehicles, and the trackers are turned on automatically each time you turn your car on. That is what we can do from our side. That panic button helped us to locate Bella today so a panic alarm is fitted to every car that we own."

Everyone nodded. Emmett was the expert on security and he knew what he was talking about.

"Do you know who is in charge of the investigation? I'll give them a call and they can come in tomorrow."

Carlisle shook his head as he pulled a card from his pocket, "Sherriff Scott is sending a Detective Pears and his partner Detective Rigby around tonight at eight o'clock sharp. They need Bella's statement so that they can take action before the twenty four hours are up."

Sherriff Scott had been the Sherriff of St. Helena for twenty years and he knew the family well. It was he who had caught Alice in numerous pranks. It was he who had brought Edward and Emmett home when they had broken the church window and had been caught driving drunk.

Edward nodded, "I hope that Bella's up to it."

"Up to what?"

They all turned quickly to find Bella coming down the stairs with Nicholas in her arms.

Edward got up and he took Nicholas from her and he kissed his son's plump cheek. He was rewarded with a giggle.

As he was about to explain the other women hollered downstairs and the men all jumped up to help bring the kids come down to the playroom.

Once everyone was settled Edward quietly told Bella what Carlisle had said.

Bella paled slightly, but she nodded, "Okay, but what about your luncheon tomorrow?"

Edward shook his head, "I already spoke to Aro, who put out a statement, and he contacted the people from Pebble. I don't want you to worry about that now."

The children were played with, bathed and put to bed before everyone sat down to dinner. Bella was surprised that no one had asked her what had happened but when Emmett began to ask a question after dinner, Edward and Carlisle shut him up quickly.

"No, it's okay, of course you want to know what happened," Bella said quietly.

"Why don't we wait until…" just then the doorbell rang, interrupting whatever Carlisle was about to say.

The family moved into the sitting room as Carlisle led the two detectives into the room, "This is my daughter-in-law Isabella Cullen."

Bella stood up and shook hands with the middle aged woman and her partner who seemed to be a few years younger than she.

"Mrs. Cullen, we are sorry to disrupt your evening but we need to speak with you please." The man, Detective Pears said.

"Can, um, can we talk here? I want my family with me." She said quietly.

She could see that they were about to protest so she added, "None of them were with me".

The two detectives looked at each other for a moment, but then they remembered what Sherriff Scott had told them_, "Don't piss the Cullen's off. This family has been through enough today – so just go in and talk to her. As it is we are going to have a shit-storm when the media descend – I want the family left alone! It is our duty to protect the inhabitants of this town and that means that no-one gets onto Cullen property without their permission!"_

The detectives nodded and Detective Pears smiled at her, "Of course, may we sit down?"

Carlisle introduced them to the rest of the family, minus the uncles who both had dates that evening and Garrett and Kate, who had gone home earlier.

Norma Rigby struggled to keep her face impassive and impartial. She had never been in a room with so many beautiful looking men before! She thought of her own husband, Joe, with his beer belly and receding hairline and she could help but feel a stab of envy – these women would never have those problems with their husbands!

Detective Rigby cleared her throat, "Mrs. Cullen, we have some of the details of today's events but we need you to tell us in your own words everything that you remember about today? Let's begin before you left home. When did you decide to go out today?"

Bella's hands were clasped tightly in her lap and she could feel her anxiety levels rise sharply. Suddenly Edward put his hand on her leg, just above her knee and just his touch calmed her.

"It was about eleven o'clock this morning. We had run out of canned tomato and seeing as the twins and Nicholas were awake, I decided that an outing would do us all some good. I could see that it was going to rain and I put our coats on."

Bella forced her mind away from the image of Alexis' coat with blood on it and shook her head to clear it.

"I sent Edward a text and then we left. We got to the gates and as soon as I pulled onto the road, these two cars pulled out behind me."

Bella's breathing hitched and she felt Edward's hand on her back, "You are doing so well, Love." He murmured.

Bella took a deep breath and she began to recount her journey into town. She was shocked when the detectives told her that Gianni and Saska had corroborated her story. She took a drink of water and it was only when she got to where her car had clipped the overturned car that the tears began to descend down her cheeks. When she couldn't go on, Edward insisted that they take a break and he wasn't surprised to see that Esme, Alice and Rosalie were all in tears.

Emmett and Rosalie went to check on all of the children, while Alice and Jasper took a walk. Esme and Carlisle went to make a pot of coffee and tea and Edward led Bella into Carlisle's study.

Once there, he pulled her into his arms as she cried as if her heart was breaking.

When she was finished, he washed her face and kissed her tenderly, "Are you feeling better, now?"

Bella shrugged, "I know that this wasn't my fault, but I can't help wishing that I had listened to you about taking someone with me…"

Edward shook his head, "You can't think like that, Baby Girl. Do you think that you can go back and finish this?"

Bella nodded, "Okay."

Once they had settled back inside again, Bella quickly finished her story and then Detective Pears spoke up, "There were five men in the two cars. They were very lucky, but none of them were seriously injured at all. A couple of fractured ribs and a broken collar bone. We are charging the two drivers with wreckless endangerment and criminal neglegance and we are charging all five of the men with stalking and harassment of a private individual, with intent to do grievous bodily harm."

"We will need you to come down to the station, so that we can file a restraining order against these five individuals. If they persist in this behavior, we will arrest them again and then the charge will be violation of a court order and instead of a fine, the sentence will be time in jail."

Edward shook his head, "So my family could have been killed today and these, these assholes are going to get a fucking slap on the wrist?" he spat out.

"Edward!" Esme admonished him, when inside she was agreeing with him.

"No Mom, what Edward's saying is true! This is a joke! Isn't there anything else we can do?" Emmett asked.

Detective Pears looked at the two men, "Believe me, we are going to do our best to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again, but you need to understand –" he was interrupted as Jasper and Edward began to protest.

Detective Rigby stood up and spoke above the noise, "Call your lawyer, Mr. Cullen. Sue the individuals and if possible the newspapers that they were representing. Ask for an amount so outrageous that the paparazzi will think twice before they endanger someone else's life or their children."

Everyone stared at the woman and then they looked at each other, "Can we?" Bella asked.

Pears looked at his partner and then Bella, "Yes, you can. We are not attorneys, but you can sue."

Shortly after that the two police people left.

Bella was sore and tired and after she had allowed Carlisle to examine her neck and change the dressing on her head, Bella made her way upstairs.

She sat in the rocking chair in the nursery for a while, just watching the children sleep before she climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

The men gathered in Carlisle's study as he put a call through to Jeremiah Jenks. As soon as he explained the situation, Jeremiah promised to get onto the case immediately.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Two weeks later the internet and the newspapers were abuzz again with news of the Cullen's. In the days following Bella's accident, the family had been shocked but very pleased at the public outcry and the amount of support that they had received.

Television talk shows were clamoring for an interview with her and although there were press at the bottom of their driveway, Bella and the children were treated with respect by the media.

Mother's groups spoke out about the travesty of the treatment that she had received from the media and several people that Edward had worked with over the years spoke out publically about the treatment of famous personalities at the hands of the press.

The second week after the incident it was reported that Isabella and Edward Cullen were suing the five individuals, for a total of one hundred million dollars – twenty million dollars each. What made it news worthy was the fact that Bella Cullen gave an interview on the steps of the small county courthouse, where she stated that the money that they received would be used to help families of victims of driving negligence and reckless endangerment.

Bella's car had been repaired seeing as other than a few dents; the SUV had lived up to the money that Edward had spent on it.

Bella no longer drove alone. If she or Alice needed to go out, they were either driven or followed by a security detail. Bella didn't like it but she didn't fight it either.

Neither the twins nor Nicholas showed any repercussions from the accident and as the days wore on, Bella's anxiety faded as well.

She had nightmares for the first week but after talking with Paul and Edward, her anxiety lessened.

The Oscars were looming and Alice had Bella try on several outfits for the event. Edward was wearing an Oscar del la Renta tuxedo and in the end Bella chose a black sequined and beaded halter neck dress, designed by Roberto Cavalli, which hugged her like a glove.

Carlisle and Esme were looking after the children and Edward decided to book into their favorite hotel, the Chateaux Marmont for a couple of nights. He tried to get Bella to stay away for longer, but ever since the accident, she had become afraid to leave the children for too long.

She had been to see Paul a few times and talking with him had certainly helped to ease the overwhelming fear that would threaten to cripple her at times.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Rosalie and Emmett invited the family to their house for a Valentine's Day dinner. Bella had watched Rosalie over dinner and she was sure that there was something wrong. Rosalie's make up was impeccable as always, but her eyes looked a little worn out.

At the end of dinner, Emmett stood up and made a toast to all of the beautiful women at the table, before he raised his glass to his wife, "And to my exceptional wife, Rosalie, who is pregnant with our third child, and who couldn't have made me happier if she tried!"

There was a moment's shocked silence before the squealing began.

The best news was that Rosalie was already almost sixteen weeks pregnant and her morning sickness had been greatly reduced by a strict diet and some new medication.

Everyone knew that Rosalie and Emmett were hoping for a girl but they would be thrilled with a boy as well and so Bella knew that Rose was genuinely happy when she reported to everyone that she was once again carrying another baby boy.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The day before the Oscars, Edward and Bella flew to Los Angeles in the morning. Edward had booked them into the same cottage that they had stayed at when they got engaged. Edward had ordered spa treatments for them and after an afternoon of making love, they attended a Vogue pre Oscar's cocktail party, before they had dinner with Dana and her partner in their stunning Hollywood mansion.

Dana laughed at Bella's gob-smacked reaction to the imposing modern mansion, "Please Bella, you act like you've never seen anything like this before," Dana said as she waved her hand around the stark white marble entrance hall.

Bella shook her head, "I haven't! This is what I always imagined a movie star to live like!"

Dana laughed again, "Well close your mouth and come into the kitchen, I need to see what Cook has made!"

The four of them chatted like old friends and by the time that they were laying in bed, Bella was actually feeling excited about the Awards the next day. She and Dana had appointments to have their hair and makeup done. Because Edward had been nominated for Awards, they were not able to share a limousine and he and Bella were given a iron-clad schedule that they had to stick to.

Bella was up and out the chalet by seven the next morning, while Edward met with Aro and a few executives. He had to do a couple of interviews, that he had missed the previous month and it was close to two in the afternoon before they both made it back to the room.

Although the studio had offered Edward additional security, he had declined in favor of security provided by Emmett's firm. Brian and Anderson were with them and they also had a professional driver for the occasion.

Bella almost gasped when Edward walked out of the bedroom in his tuxedo. He was trying to put his wedding present cufflinks in and as always he was battling.

"Baby, please can you … fuck Bella… you look, um amazing." Edward stopped a the top of the stairs and for the first time he looked down the winding steps to see Bella standinat the bottom.

Her hair was loose and fell over one shoulder. One bare shoulder.

_Fuck me, it's going to be a long night_, Edward thought as he licked his lips subconsciously.

Bella smiled, "Sooo, you like it?"

Edward shook his head at her and let out a growl as he lightly ran down the stairs, "Like it? Please Baby, I am going to have to fight off every man over the age of ten and under a hundred! You are far to sexy for words Mrs. Cullen," he leaned forward and Bella pushed him away, "Don't even think about it, Cullen! Alice would kill you and so would I! I have been poked and prodded for hours to look like this, so don't ruin the look!"

Edward shook his head and laughed, "There is my little wild kitten! Come on, let's get this over with!"

Anderson and Brian were dressed in tuxedos and both looked very handsome as they waited next to the limo.

There was a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket and Edward poured them each a glass, before he offered Bella some strawberries from a bowl.

Bella chuckled when she saw the other snacks. There was sliced fruit and fresh vegetables, tiny sandwiches and a bowl of mints.

Edward grinned at her, "What? It takes forever to get there and we are going to be starving by the time the show is over, so I asked Aro to take care of some snacks for us."

Two hours later they were two cars away from the entrance to the Chinese Theatre. The screams and cheers from the crowds was deafening and Bella checked her make up for the hundredth time.

She looked over at Edward and saw that he was looking a little more pale than normal.

"Are you okay, Love?" She asked quietly as she put her hand on his knee.

Edward's slightly sweaty palm covered her hand and he looked at her with a nervous smile, "I've been nominated for two Academy Awards and I want to throw up!"

Suddenly Bella was calm. Her husband needed her to get him through this.

She smiled teasingly at him, "You are going to be fine! You told me before we left home that 'win, lose or draw' this doesn't change anything, so let's go in there and have some fun and I want you to remember that I love you, Edward and I am proud of you, no matter what."

Just then the snail pace of the limousine stopped and Anderson lowered the window and turned around in his seat, "We are here. You two stay put and let me open the door, okay?"

Edward shook his head slightly and ran his hands down his trousers.

"Showtime!" Edward said as Anderson opened the door.

And then Edward was completely calm. He stepped out of the Limousine with a grin and a wave as the roar of the crowd rose to ear shattering proportions.

He turned and held out his hand to Bella. She slid out carefully and clasped his hand tightly in her. Edward pulled her against his chest and lowered his mouth to her ear, "Stay close!"

Bella looked up at him and smiled, "Always!"

They were led down the red carpet by the publicity people. Anderson and Brian kept a close eye on the crowd and the couple. The cameras were blinding and it seemed as if hundreds of people were screaming his and Bella's name.

They smiled, waved and made a few comments to the many television channels there. Edward got tired of telling people 'who' he was wearing and his mouth felt numb from smiling so broadly.

They reached Ryan Seacrest and he stopped them to chat. Bella blushed delightfully when he complimented her on her gown and Edward couldn't help but puff up with pride as he slipped his arm around her tiny waist.

Edward spoke briefly about being nominated for two Oscars and he smiled and said how humbled he was to be nominated in the same category as some musical greats.

He knew that it was trite but it was true.

They reached the inside of the theatre and they both let out a collective sigh of relief which made them chuckle.

Edward was his usual congenial self and he led Bella around the room, stopping to chat to various people.

Bella smiled when she saw the young couple from the vampire movies that she, Rosalie and Alice loved so much.

The young actress was holding the hand of her handsome co-star and Bella stopped to have a few words with her, before they were called to take their seats.

Edward and Bella were sitting on the isle in the third row, and Bella gasped when she realized that they were sitting next to one of her favorite male actors and his wife.

They introduced themselves as if they were 'regular' people and the handsome actor asked her if she had recovered from her 'ordeal'. He commended her and Edward for 'having the balls to stick one to the press!'

Edward chuckled silently as he felt Bella almost vibrate out of her seat. He had presented at the Oscars a couple of times before but this time it was different, this time the spotlight would be on him for a different reason.

The show began and Edward and Bella relaxed as the host and hostess kept them entertained and amused.

The film was up for six awards in total, and when they won the first award for Best Animated Picture, Bella could feel her excitement and anxiety levels rise.

The next few categories flew by and then it was time for the first of the five songs that had been nominated for Best Original Song to be performed.

Bella felt Edward's hand tighten on her momentarily when he was tapped on the shoulder a while later. He was performing his nomination in that category next.

"I love you." Bella whispered as he brushed his lips against her knuckles.

He winked and stood up.

Bella could feel her knees trembling as she waited impatiently for Edward's song to be called.

The beautiful woman on the stage smiled, "…And now, this is the third song which has been nominated in the Best Original Song category, Edward Cullen and the Junior Philharmonic Orchestra of California performing 'Possums Lullaby'."

Bella could feel tears prick her eyes as Edward walked onto the stage and bowed before he took his seat at the gleaming black grand piano.

A hand held out a stark white handkerchief and Bella looked up to see the handsome actor smiling at her ruefully, "Don't want to spoil your make-up." He whispered.

Bella clutched the cloth in her fingers and the first strains of the breathtaking and heart wrenching melody began.

She watched the face that she knew so well, that she dreamed about at night as his startling green eyes searched for hers in the darkened theatre.

Even though he could not see her, Bella smiled at him.

Her heart felt as if it would burst from the overwhelming sense of pride and love and adoration that Bella felt at that moment.

Edward had never looked more handsome.

_And he's mine_! Bella thought in awe. _He is mine_.

When the last strains of the music died, the applause was deafening.

Bella wiped the tears off her cheeks and she smiled as several people around her leaned in to tell her how great the piece of music was.

Edward joined her shortly afterwards and Bella almost climbed into his lap!

She wanted to attack him, throw him to the floor and have her way with him.

Edward smiled down at her in the semi darkness and leaned close to her ear, "Stop looking at me like that, unless you want me to rip that dress off you right here!"

The next awards went by and then it was time for the music awards. Bella thought that her hand would break when it came time for the Best Original Score to be announced.

Bella heard Edward's name and then the lights were shining on them and Bella squealed when Edward's name was read at the winner. She leaned forward and kissed him, "Showtime!" she said.

Edward was in shock. He had won an Academy fucking Award! He had won!

He walked up the steps onto the stage, barely registering the comments and congratulations around him.

He stood staring blindly into the crowd and in his mind he saw the faces of his family. Then his eyes met the teary eyes of his wife and it seemed like the moment froze.

"I would like to thank the members of the Academy. I am honored to receive this award, but it actually belongs to my Bella, my family, Baby Nicholas, and especially my own possums. Thank you." Edward smiled at Bella and followed the presenters off the stage.

When Edward was awarded the second award just minutes later, his 'speech was even shorter as he thanked the studio for giving him the opportunity to stretch his talents.

The rest of the night passed in a blur and when the show was over, 'Of Butterflies and Kings' won five out of the six awards that they were nominated for and everyone was on top of the world.

Edward and Bella had been invited to nine after-parties. They ended up going to two before Edward had pulled Bella into the Limousine and they had headed back to the hotel, where a wonderful meal had been prepared for them.

They sat outside on the veranda, where tiki lamps had been lit; Bella kicked her shoes off, Edward pulled off his bowtie, his jacket, and he kicked off his socks and shoes and they sat in their evening clothes as they fed each other, with sharing kisses and loving touches.

As the sun came up over Los Angeles, Edward pulled Bella's warm, naked body against his as he covered them with the duvet and closed his eyes.

The following days were exciting and dreamlike as one television station after the next clamored for interviews and live performances. Afterwards he had to watch the show to see what he had said and who had presented his 'Oscars' to him.

They eventually got home three days later and Edward was subjected to endless teasing from his siblings. Bella and Edward were happy when life settled down into an easy routine.

As March rolled into April, Bella and Edward took the children to Forks to visit Sue and Charlie.

They spent a week with them and the children were spoilt rotten by Grumpy and Granny Sue. What Bella loved about Forks was that when she met her high school principal, he still smiled at her and called her 'little Bella Swan' and he called Edward, 'her young man', which Edward loved and that afternoon, when Grumpy and Granny took the children to visit 'Grumpy Billy', Edward and Bella had played student and teacher in their bedroom. It was fun and the slightly forbidden aspect of playing in her childhood home had added to the enjoyment.

That night when Charlie had asked Bella why there was a ruler on the staircase, Sue had burst out laughing at Bella's mortified expression. Charlie reminded Edward that his guns might be locked in the gun safe, but they were 'cocked and loaded'.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella and Edward had found it next to impossible to keep up with their D/s schedule and as the months had progressed after New Year, it had become apparent that they had neither the time nor the energy to devote hours of planning and energy to their favorite pastime.

Alone time was something of a luxury and they decided that it was more important to spend time together as a couple and so playtime became a luxury item – nice to have but not necessary.

When they did find the time, every six weeks or so, it was fulfilling.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella closed the latch on the last suite case and looked around. She could not believe that they were leaving for Italy the following day. This time, Maggie and Reggie would be going with them and Maggie would be on hand to help when Bella left on her tour.

The family decided to hire a private jet to take them to Lake Como as it would be easier on all of them, they were travelling with seven children all of whom were under the age of three. Joshua was going to have his third birthday party in Italy along with the twins who were turning two.

The trip was eventful, noisy and Carlisle stated that they were lucky that he didn't have a problem with alcohol as travelling with seven toddlers was enough to send any man to the closest bar.

Rosalie's pregnancy was progressing well and she had obtained permission from her doctors to travel to Italy for the summer. Esme laughed and said that at the rate they were going, she would have as many Italian grandchildren as American ones.

Emmett was only flying out to join Rosalie at the end of the month as he was in the middle of wrapping up an important business deal.

Bella looked around the darkened cabin. The idea to fly at night had been a clever one as most of the children were fast asleep for most of the flight. She leaned back and curled her feet up to the side as she snuggled against Edward's chest.

It felt like it had taken them forever to get to this place, but finally it seemed as if everything was falling into place.

Bella's accident had affected them all in various ways and after talking with Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie had decided to started the tide of change, by deciding to move to Cullen Crest permanently, where Emmett would begin to take over the reins of the Winery, while Rosalie opened up an interior design store.

Emmett had offered Anderson and Brian shares in his company and they had accepted.

Brain was going to run the day to day operation from an office that they were setting up in Rutherford, while Emmett was going to begin pulling back from his sixteen to eighteen hour days.

By the end of the summer, Emmett would be a more or less silent partner in Cullen Security Inc.

Once that decision had been made, Carlisle had announced his intention to retire from the hospital. His retirement would go into full effect from the first day of September.

He and Esme would be leaving shortly afterwards for a three month tour of South America, Europe and the far East, before they came home. While they were gone, their new home would be built on the far side of Cullen Crest.

At first Emmett had protested, but his parents had been adamant that on one condition, that all holidays and traditions of Cullen Crest would be upheld and honored, Esme was ready to move into a 'new' home with Carlisle.

Rosalie had drawn up the plans and the foundations were soon to be laid on the eclectic stone and cedar wood house.

Winning the Academy Awards had meant a flood of offers from all over the world for Edward and Jasper. They had a waiting list of bands wanting to record in their studios and Edward had also received numerous offers to compose original scores for upcoming films.

He had one bag packed that just held CD's, scripts, and offers. Jasper was proving to be a genius at running the recording studio and they had recently made plans to take on a studio manager to assist them as they finalized plans to open their second studio.

After just three days it was time for Bella to leave. She tearfully kissed and hugged everyone goodbye as her backpack was packed along with her old bag of new art supplies, an easel and a new, leather bound drawing book that Edward had given her the night before as she cried in his arms.

Edward stood with his legs folded at the ankles and his arms folded across his chest as he watched Bella hug and kiss everyone. She was trying to smile at the children, who showed very little interest in her leaving and to be honest they were having more fun chasing each other in the morning sunshine.

At last Bella stood in front of him. Edward smiled. She looked sixteen Edward thought to himself. Bella was wearing a little blue sundress with spaghetti straps over her shoulders and a pair of Espredrille sandals. She was carrying a wide brimmed straw hat in her hands and her hair was French braided and hung down her back.

Edward put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him, "Now, missy, don't go flirting with the boys, okay?"

Bella giggled and her hand reached up to touch the small chocker with the Cullen crest on it. She had asked Edward to 'collar' her for her time away and after much consideration, he had agreed.

"No, Sir," she whispered as he leaned down and kissed her upturned lips gently.

"I love you, Baby girl. I want you to go and have a wonderful time. Don't worry about us. This is for you, Isabella. You deserve to indulge your passion. You have put so much of your life on hold to raise our family and now it's time for you to have some fun." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "But not too much fun, you hear?" He said mock-sternly.

Bella laughed, "I promise!"

He stepped back and patted her bottom affectionately, "Okay, time to go, Sweetheart. I love you."

Bella smiled and opened the car door, "I love you too. I will call you later."

She climbed in and the car began to pull away. Everyone else had gone inside and Edward shaded his eyes with his hand as he watched the car reach the end of the driveway and stop.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Bella was racing back towards him. Edward opened his arms and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, with tears streaking her face.

"What is it, Baby? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I can't – I can't leave you. Please don't ask me to leave you, Edward. Please."

Edward smiled as he kissed the top of her dark hair.

"Aaw Baby Girl, come on now. It's only ten days and then I promise you will be home and we will have four months together. And I will even sweeten the deal and tell you that we are going to celebrate our anniversary in a very special place this year." He pulled back and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs before he kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips, "Now, go on!"

Bella took a shaky breath and she put her sunglasses back on.

One step and then another and then she was climbing into the car. "Let's go." She told the driver. She was tempted, but she didn't look back, because she knew if she did, that she would never leave.

Edward walked slowly into the cool house. He missed her already and he rubbed his chest as he felt the familiar ache that he got whenever they were apart.

"Bella finally leave?" Jasper grinned in amusement as Edward walked into the sitting room.

He nodded and smiled at his friend, "You all owe me fifty bucks - she only came back once!"

Esme looked up and shook her heads, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves – betting on Bella's inability to leave your sorry ass for ten days!"

Just then Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie came inside from the patio, "So, who won the pool on Bella?" Alice asked.

Jasper grinned and pointed to Edward.

Carlisle and Rosalie groaned as Alice protested, "That's not fair! They probably rigged it so that she would only come back one time!"

Carrie and Jessie looked up and laughed as they bickered back and forwards.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella sat in the back of the car and blew her nose. The driver cleared his throat, "Signora Cullen, we will be in Firenze in just over four hours."

Bella smiled tearfully, "Grazie molto, Mauro".

Mauro was the driver/security agent that had been hired while Bella was on her tour. Edward had wanted her to fly from Milan to Florence, but Bella wanted to see the country side again. Since Bella insisted on either travelling by bus, which was never going to be an option or being driven (Edward's only suggestion), she had agreed to have someone accompany her to Florence and to make sure that she was 'deposited' into the hands of Signor Alto Belasco, the tour-guide/tutor of the tour.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Bella shook her head and smirked as she thought about how Edward had phoned the foundation as well as the poor man at least five times to make sure that Alto knew that Bella was very married and very off the market, "Because," he stated darkly when Bella had berated him for his brash behavior, "He needs to know that you are mine and I know what these smarmy fucking Italian men are like – they can't keep their goddamn hands to themselves!"

It had not help that Bella had laughed openly at him. He had flounced out of his office and locked himself in his music room for the rest of the afternoon and if the harsh sounds coming from the piano were anything to go by, the poor Steinway was going to need a major tune up!

Edward had sulked for the afternoon and had bathed all three children by himself before he carried Nicholas, while the twins had held his hand and walked carefully down the stairs by themselves. Once in the kitchen he had set about making sure that the twins ate more than they messed, while Bella fed Nicholas who was a rambunctious seven month old, who had a smile that lit up the room and a mop of brown, unruly hair and the greenest eyes.

Bella put Nicholas in his cot while Edward read the twins a story and then they swapped and Edward sang a song to Nicholas, while Bella hummed to the twins and rubbed their backs gently until they were snoring lightly.

Bella walked downstairs and poured a couple of glasses of red wine, before she plated the _Bœuf Bourguignon_ that she had made.

She sat at the small breakfast table that she had decorated with a couple of candles and waited. Edward walked into the room and stopped in the doorway.

"I'm an asshole." He said quietly.

Bella nodded and took a sip of her wine, "You are, but you are my asshole and I love you for your possessiveness and your overbearing protective streak."

Edward moved forward and in the seat adjacent to hers, "I'm sorry." He said and Bella looked up from her plate. She could see the apology in the depth of his eyes.

She smiled gently, "I know, but Edward, I'm a big girl now, Honey. I can use my voice and speak up. Do you honestly think that I would let some aging Italian man be inappropriate in any way with me?"

Edward sighed and shook his head, "No."

"Well then, there is nothing to worry about, Sparky, now let's eat so that I can take my wonderful husband to bed and show him just how much I love him and how much I want him to fuck my brains out."

They ended up eating dinner at two o'clock the next morning, in bed, wrapped in the sheet as they fed each other and Edward said that he was just being clumsy when he dropped a piece of meat on Bella's bare chest and then proceeded to lick and suck the tasty morsel and the juices off her body.

They were bleary eyed the next day, but neither complained.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Even the air smelt different, she thought as she opened one of the windows.

She closed her eyes and pulled her new iPod out. Edward had presented her with it that morning as he told her that he had sent it all over the country so that all of their family and friends could add a play list. Everyone had added something: Of course the first one was from Edward and he had simply entitled it 'Thinking of you'. The second playlist has surprised her – it was from Sue and Charlie and the small card that had been attached to it when it was returned to Edward said – 'For Bella, my pride and joy', because neither of them could work out how to program the words the iPod. Then there was a collection of music from Esme and Carlisle entitled, 'Songs for Bella'. Bella smiled at that. Alice and Jasper's choices were called 'Twister's Choice' and that made Bella laugh. There were song choices from Seth, Kate and Garrett and even from Harry, Bernice, Peter and Sonia, which cracked Bella up when she saw what they had called their folder – 'Songs for subby – not to get off on alone!' and the last list was from Riley and Arielle and was very aptly entitled 'Inspiration to paint by' the accompanying note had stated that Riley expected at least one show from her efforts this summer.

As the powerful black Mercedes drove through the northern Italy countryside Bella could help but smile as she felt the first twinges of excitement curling in her belly.

She was going to do nothing but paint and sightsee for the next ten days! She loved being a mother, a wife, a sister, friend, daughter, submissive, but she also loved being Bella – the artist.

In the past she had used her art as a way to escape from her terrible life, and then Edward had stormed in and had shown her how to be strong and confident, how to grow and stretch herself. His love had given her the freedom to become a submissive, to explore every aspect of her self. He encouraged her independence and he valued her opinion, even when he didn't agree with her.

Her children had given her courage and strength to believe in her abilities to love them, to nurture them, but now, now she was just Bella.

She gasped as 'Possums Lullaby' came over her headphones. Bella closed her eyes and thought back to the first time that she had heard the 'bare bones' of the song.

Their first time in Italy seemed a million years away. It seemed a lifetime ago that she had almost knocked over an American actor, running blindly through the streets of Florence. She had saved him that day and he had been saving her every since.

As the song ended Bella heard a chuckle and her breathing hitched as she realized that Edward had recorded the song 'live' for her.

"_**Isabella, now I know that you are probably crying as you listen to this and drive through some of the most beautiful countryside in the world, but I want to tell you to dry your tears, Little Girl. I want you to take a deep breath and look around you. I want you to absorb every ounce that you possibly can over the next ten days."**_ Bella stopped the iPod.

She pulled a pack of tissues out of her bag and blew her nose and dried her eyes. With a sigh she opened a bottle of cold water and turned the iPod on again.

"_**Now, one of the reasons that I wanted to give this gift to you is because you are the most selfless person that I know. For the past three years you have always been there for me and for everyone else. You are like a sun that just seems to draw people around you. We all want to be with you and to bask in your love."**_

_Corny little sod!_

Edward laughed again, _**"I know that sounds corny but it's true. You fill every moment of your day, by making our life a fairytale. You are a wonderful mother and your devotion to our children is tireless. Oh! By the way, talking about children, I know we said that we would look at conceiving the next round of our soccer team this year sometime, but if you want to wait and concentrate on your art, then we can wait. I know that three kids are a handful, and I can only imagine what it will be like with four or five or six…okay! Okay! Only joking, not six! Um, unless you want six…" **_

His laughter filled her ears.

_Six, my ass!_

Bella giggled and she met the amused looked of the driver in the rearview mirror.

"Your music is making you laugh?"

Bella chuckled and pressed 'stop' again, "Well, I'm actually listening to a message from my husband and he thinks that he is being funny."

Mauro nodded, "My wife says that sometimes about me."

"How many children do you have Mauro?"

Bella was shocked as the somber almost stern looking man's face dissolved into a smile that make him look a lot younger than his forty two years.

"My wife Rica and I have seven, _sette_ children." He said proudly.

Bella's eyes almost bugged out of her head, "Seven? Wow, what ages are they?"

Mauro laughed, "Arturo, our eldest is twenty two this year and our youngest are mm, three years."

Bella gasped, "Wow! That's quite a wide range. How do you cope with seven children? I have three and sometimes I can't remember my own name."

They laughed together and then Mauro smiled at her, "The love doesn't get smaller with each child, the heart grows and gets bigger with each one. In our house there is a lot of love."

Bella's felt a sudden sting of tears as her eyes looked out at the blue, blue sky and the golden fields.

"I think that I understand, Mauro. _Grazie_ for sharing with me." She said.

Mauro smiled and shrugged, "_Prego_". Don't mention it.

Bella pressed 'play' as she rested her head against the side of the door and stared blindly at the countryside.

Edward's laughter died down and then his deep, molasses smooth voice continued, _**"Seriously, I want you to be happy and before you disagree with me; I know that you are happy, but for the next ten days my wish is that you would stretch yourself more than ever before. Try doing something that you are afraid of; try something new; be brave, Little Girl, and remember, I am a mere phone call away. I love you Isabella, so much more than I ever thought possible and if we were to live for eternity, my love would just grow. To Infinity, my sweet Baby, and beyond."**_

Mauro almost stopped the car, but Bella just waved him on and told him that they were happy tears.

The driver shook his head, he understood about happy tears. Rica had shed enough of them over the years, and so had he. He watched as the lovely Signora Cullen pulled out her phone and hit a button.

"_Edward,"_ she choked out before she began to cry again.

"_Bella! Are you alright?_" Mauro could hear the alarm in her husband's voice through the phone, "_I'm fine, but I just listened to your m-m-essage_!"

Back at the house the entire family was watching Edward as he paced and tugged on his hair.

"She's fine," he whispered as he listened to his wife's soft cry. He smiled at Carlisle and walked outside onto the patio.

The water below was as cobalt blue as the sky.

"_Thank you Sparky. I love you too_." She whispered and the small hole in Edward's chest got a little bigger.

He rubbed the spot absently and smiled, "_How long until you reach Florence?"_ He asked, although he knew the answer – he had been tracking the car on his laptop – it was fitted with a GPS.

Emmett said he was a crazy stalker, but Edward could hear that he didn't mean it. No one blamed him for checking on Bella. He heard her ask Mauro the question.

"_About an hour, or so. I will call you later. I just wanted you to know that I love you_."

"_Okay Baby_."

"_Oh and Edward?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Six kids? Six? Seriously, you want six kids? Have you lost your ever-loving mind? We do not have room for six kids Edward! And my tits are going to sag to my feet! You are not Mel Gibson, you know! We believe in birth control in the first world!" _Bella stopped raving to catch her breath.

Edward laughed, "_Too many?"_

Bella muttered something that sounded like, 'Dear Lord!' and 'God help me!' before she huffed and was silent for a moment. Just when he thought that she wasn't going to answer, she shocked him, "_Humph! We will talk about it_! _Only talk, Sparky!"_

Bella disconnected the call just as she heard Edward give a rebel yell.

_Could they love and raise six children? And not lose themselves and each other along the way? What about their D/s time? What about her work? Edward's work? What about…_

Bella smiled as she stared ahead of her, and she knew that without a doubt, she and Edward, together with their families could do anything.

She was excited and scared but she could do anything, right? _After all_, she thought to herself, _the other people on the tour are just people like us – no big deal!_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**THIS IS THE END OF PEOPLE LIKE US – A FAMILY LIKE OURS WILL BE THE CONTINURATION OF THIS STORY – PLEASE PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT TO BE NOTIFIED WHEN IT BEGINS.**

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N: And that my dearest friends is that. I can't believe that I have spent two years of my life writing about these characters. I hope with all my heart that you will stay with me as we continue down the years with this insane, crazy, sex-starved, (and sometimes depraved) miss-match family.**

**Like I said before, my next story is HOPE SPRINGS and I hope that you will give it a chance. MY STORY NEEDS A BANNER – SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS, LET ME KNOW? No, that Bella and Edward are nothing like 'our' couple. I would never try and duplicate them.**

**There are so very many people that have enhanced my writing skills, that have helped me, that have given me a hand to hold and a heads up!**

**Fiorella; you found me and begged me to let you fix my atrocious grammar and spelling – I have been at your mercy ever since and will always be your Subby! You are a sister, a friend and even though we are literally oceans apart, I love you stacks and more. Thank you, Fee.**

**Lori: Honey, you were such a great help to me – thank you so much.**

**To all of my friends and sisters, on the Web, that this story has brought me, thanks for sticking with me, I hope it was worth it.**

**To everyone at TCWS and Fanfic who had read, reviewed, encouraged and faithfully given me feedback, week after week, I thank you, with tears in my eyes (literally!). There are just too many people for me to thank individually, but you all know who you are – Nickeyd26, Kasi HUGS AND KISSES!**

**So, *sniffs*, this is not good bye AT ALL but only so long and I will post my first chapter of HOPE SPRINGS in two weeks time. **

**All my love, hugs, kisses and snuggles,**

**Michele (peoplelikeus/justginger)**


End file.
